


A Cold Night for Good Deeds

by Starsfallinglikerain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (although not actually a Watchman au... just inspired by it), (go figure), Alternate Universe - 90s, Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Watchmen Fusion, Angst, Complex Morality, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Sexual Content, Everyone has superpowers, Gen, Graphic Description of crime scenes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Moral Ambiguity, Murder Mystery, Neonoir, Romance, Secret Identities, Slow Burn, Super!Magnus, Superheroes, Superheroes For Hire, Superpowers, Vigilantism, but also friends to lovers at the same time, graphic description of violence, identity crisis, journalist!magnus, love square, mentions of self harm, super!alec, superhero au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 530,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsfallinglikerain/pseuds/Starsfallinglikerain
Summary: «C’è questa cosa che fai» dice Alec, esasperato. «Questo potere che hai che ti fa sembrare indistruttibile».«Lo sai che non è vero» dice Magnus. Il suo respiro è caldo contro il mento di Alec.«Lo so» ribatte Alec. «Ma comunque… ci sono delle volte in cui non ne sono così sicuro».1992, New York, una città che continua ad aggrapparsi a sentimenti venati dalle tensioni della Guerra Fredda. Alec Lightwood è un Corporate – un supereroe che lavora su commissione – cerca di barcamenarsi tra un’identità segreta, la necessità di aggrapparsi ad una parvenza di vita normale e il fatto che i vigilante continuano a comparire ammazzati nei bassifondi senza un’apparente spiegazione.Le cose non possono che peggiorare quando Magnus – un giornalista investigativo – inizia a rimuovere la maschera che Alec si è attentamente costruito… e poi c’è quel misterioso vigilante con il potere della psicocinesi che continua ad apparire ovunque Alec vada – Alec non riesce proprio a tirare il fiato.A Cold Night for Good Deeds è una AU sui superereoi, slow-burn e neonoir, che parla di identità, verità e innamorarsi senza conoscere il vero nome di una persona.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Everyone, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 49
Kudos: 24





	1. Una notte fredda per le buone azioni

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a cold night for good deeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804750) by [theprophetlemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprophetlemonade/pseuds/theprophetlemonade). 



> Note della traduttrice: 
> 
> Buonsalve gente!   
>   
> Questa fanfiction è dell'autrice theprophetlemonade e io sono starsfallinglikerain. Alcuni di voi probabilmente già mi conoscono per la traduzione della malec sense8!AU [As Your Sun Sets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753568), sempre di quest'autrice. È passato un po' di tempo da quella traduzione, ma da allora la mia vita è stata abbastanza frenetica. Tuttavia, sono felicissima di potervi finalmente presentare questa nuova traduzione a cui sto lavorando. Ebbene sì, la traduzione è ancora un _work in progress_ , sono a poco più di metà. Per questo motivo, nonché per la lunghezza dei capitoli, comunico già che gli aggiornamenti cadranno regolarmente di domenica, ogni quindici giorni. Che dire? Sono emozionata. Chi mi conosce sa quanto questa storia mi appassioni e quanto io ne abbia parlato e cantato le lodi fino allo sfinimento. È stato ed è per me un onore e un piacere poterla tradurre. Colgo quindi l'occasione di ringraziare nuovamente theprophetlemonade per avermelo concesso. Ringrazio in anticipo anche tutti quelli che leggeranno. Spero di ritrovare i vecchi lettori e di conoscerne di nuovi. Vi prego solo di farmi sapere cosa pensate della traduzione e di indicarmi se ci sono dei passaggi in cui pensate possa essere migliorata, mi fareste un favore enorme! E se volete passare a trovarmi su twitter, ecco qua il mio [account](https://twitter.com/seilantartide)!  
> Spero che questa storia piacerà a voi e vi appassionerà tanto quanto piace e appassiona me. Detto ciò, la smetto di blaterare e vi lascio poi alle varie note di theprophetlemonade e al capitolo. Buona domenica, buona lettura e a rileggerci fra due settimane!   
> _Stars._
> 
> Note dell'autrice:
> 
> Salve! Sono felicissima di condividere con voi la ragione per cui non ho pubblicato nessuna ff quest’anno… Sto lavorando a questa ff da gennaio 2018 e, più di 400.000 parole dopo (non imparo mai la lezione), sono pronta a farlo. Si tratta di una AU Malec neonoir sui supereroi, un amalgama di ogni mio _aesthetic_ e _trope_ preferito: neon e noir, superpoteri e un “quadrato amoroso”, crisi d’identità e horror, politica e la più deliziosa e lancinante storia d’amore slow-burn che abbia mai scritto. C’è un po’ di tutto… e spero che siano tutte cose che non abbiate già visto nei miei precedenti lavori.  
> Per accompagnare la lettura di questa ff, [qui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2KH861VGyJ987XKs1l9YWS?si=JeBkHcXARJmcmiztpNQRsQ) trovate la playlist che mi ha ispirato, è piena di elettronica, uso del sintetizzatore e strani incubi surreali.   
> I miei più sentiti ringraziamenti vanno alla mia beta, Kay, che si è addossata il compito monumentale di editare questa fic per me. Non sento di meritare né te e né l’impegno che metti nel rifinire questa ff per me.   
> Grazie anche a chiunque abbia supportato questa ff su twitter e mi abbia incoraggiato negli ultimi mesi di scrittura (e di lamentele, che non finiranno mai). Apprezzo molto il vostro supporto, come sempre, e non potrei mai farcela senza di voi.  
> Questa ff è già del tutto scritta (ci sono solo alcune scene da aggiungere qua e là), quindi aggiornerò regolarmente. Ho già scritto anche il finale. Spero che vogliate unirvi a me in quest’avventura, sarà una cosa pazzesca.  
> Senza ulteriori indugi, lasciate che vi introduca a Sentinel e Nightlock. Buona lettura.

_Qui dedit beneficium taceat; narrat qui accepit.  
Taccia colui che ha fatto delle buone azioni; le narri colui che le ha ricevute._

Questa è una città tipica da sangue-sul-marciapiede. Alec l’ha sempre creduto. Una città grigia e malinconica, permeata costantemente da nuvole, pioggia e notti oscene, aggrappata a sentimenti venati dalle tensioni politiche della guerra fredda, anche vent’anni dopo il suo culmine. 

Alec cerca riparo dall’acquazzone sotto ad una scala antincendio, che potrebbe essere una scala antincendio tra le tante, ma la pioggia filtra comunque attraverso le grate di metallo, fredda e tremolante. Sulla lingua percepisce ruggine e ferro e ciò si abbina agli ematomi violacei che si espandono a macchia d’olio sulla sua cassa toracica.

Si trova almeno al quinto piano e il vicolo sotto di lui è filtrato da un rumore bianco. La pioggia rende difficile vedere l’asfalto pieno di buche, anche per uno con un senso della vista molto sviluppato come Alec. Il vento è a sua volta implacabile, incanalato attraverso le strade della città, selvaggio e abbastanza imprevedibile da cogliere Alec di sorpresa ad ogni folata. Alec serra la mascella per contrastarlo.

È una notte fredda per commettere dei crimini. Alec spera che il tempaccio interrompa il chiacchiericcio della radio della polizia, ma è imbarcato in questa situazione da abbastanza tempo da sapere che non sarà così. La città dorme agitata e si risveglia agitata. Aveva già dovuto intervenire in una rissa in più di quello che avrebbe voluto quella notte. Un ematoma sta fiorendo su un punto del gomito e gli sta dando particolarmente fastidio. A volte Alec pensa che le persone sappiano _esattamente_ dove colpire in modo da infilarsi al di sotto della sua armatura. 

Qualcuno ha lasciato fuori il bucato, appeso sui fili del telefono che attraversano il vicolo. È inzuppato e sbatacchia nel vento come se si trattasse di fogli di giornale. Alec si domanda se debba informare il vicinato – sarebbe la sua buona azione per quella notte –, ma alza lo sguardo e si rende conto che ci saranno una cinquantina di appartamenti incalcati nel palazzo in pietra grigia di fronte a lui. Non saprebbe proprio da dove cominciare a bussare alle porte.

Invece, si raggomitola nel suo misero riparo sotto la scala antincendio e si tiene impegnato pungolandosi il fianco, con le mani inguantate di nero che picchiettano con le dita sulla sua armatura Kevlar, laddove il suo corpo è sensibile. Forse si è rotto una costola. Conficca le dita appena sotto la propria ascella e sussulta. Non è il peggior dolore che abbia mai sopportato, ma fa male comunque. 

L’inspiro intenso che prende rimbomba nel dispositivo di comunicazione impiantato nel suo orecchio. 

«Alec?». Giunge una voce familiare. È Isabelle. È sempre lei, non è mai stato nessun altro. _«_ Stai bene?».

«Sì» dice Alec, e si chiede come abbia fatto Izzy a sentirlo con il fragore della pioggia scrosciante che ha sottomesso le strade della città. «Non è niente. Sto bene». 

«Sei quasi a casa _?_ » chiede Izzy, anche se Alec sa perfettamente che davanti a sé ha uno schermo che fa lampeggiare la sua posizione su una mappa delle venature della città. Potrebbe localizzarlo persino su quella stessa scala antincendio, se solo volesse. Non è questo il motivo per cui lo chiede, però.

«Quasi» risponde Alec. «Mi avvio. Ci saranno… delle scartoffie da sbrigare».

«Di quello non ti preoccupare» afferma Izzy. Alec non ha nemmeno provato a nascondere l’affaticamento nella propria voce e lei probabilmente riesce a percepirlo. Alec è trasparente quando si tratta di lei e non c’è maschera sul suo volto che possa impedirle di guardargli dentro, anche quando non è altro che una vocina nel suo orecchio. «Mamma e papà non ci staranno nemmeno pensando stanotte. Il rapporto sarà domani. Jace è appena tornato e… beh, ha combinato uno dei soliti casini alla Jace». 

Alec fa _tsk_ , tirandosi su dalla sua posizione accovacciata. La pioggia sembra essersi placata, ma può ancora sentirla battere sugli oggetti, come un rullante battito sull’armatura che gli copre le spalle e sul policarbonato della faretra appesa alla sua schiena – ma è la pioggia perforante sulla sua maschera che non corrisponde a quello che vede, quindi si alza, scansionando il vicolo.

«Un “solito casino alla Jace” diventa sempre un _mio_ casino» borbotta Alec, ma poi aggiunge, più gentilmente: «Sta bene?».

«Sì» dice Izzy, e Alec la immagina con i tacchi appoggiati sulla scrivania, mentre alza gli occhi al cielo. «Nemmeno un graffio e un sorriso smagliante come se avesse appena vinto la lotteria. E non sta zitto un secondo, ovviamente. L’ho già chiuso fuori dall’ufficio perché non c’è abbastanza spazio per me e il suo ego nella stessa stanza». 

«Muse era fuori con lui?».

«Ha un nome, Alec» si lamenta Izzy con un sospiro esasperato. «Ma no, non era fuori con lui. Era la sua serata libera, quindi è solo un casino di Jace e non un casino di Jace e Clary, per fortuna. Mamma e papà saranno clementi se è coinvolto solo lui ». 

«Quasi, quasi vorrei che non lo fossero» bofonchia Alec, ma la sua attenzione è rivolta altrove, e sente nel suo orecchio Izzy muoversi, consapevole del fievole cambiamento nel suo tono di voce. La immagina sedersi dritta, dritta sulla sedia.

Ha smesso di piovere, ma Alec riesce comunque a percepire le gocce d’acqua sul frammento di pelle nuda lungo la mascella, come un ricordo lontano. Riesce a gustarla, sotto la sensazione di ferro lavorato e sangue sulla propria lingua; è l’odore della pioggia sulla città, che non nasce dall’erba bagnata, ma è fatto di giornali inzuppati, fast food e una rete fognaria che invecchia. Non è piacevole, ma è familiare.

Sta ancora piovendo in realtà, solo che non riesce a vedere la pioggia. La sua pelle formicola e il suo stomaco si serra attorno a qualcosa di nauseante. 

«Alec _?_ » chiede Izzy nel suo orecchio, preoccupata. Alec scruta il vicolo con gli occhi di un falco, ma non vede nulla. Preme sulla maschera nel punto tra le sue sopracciglia e giocherella con il suo arco compound con le dita smaniose.

«È Veil. È nei paraggi» spiega.

«Cambio la nostra frequenza radio» lo informa Izzy. La sente digitare freneticamente, con le dita che volano con una semplicità priva di sforzo sulla tastiera mentre trasporta la loro conversazione fuori dal segnale. «Okay _, hermano_. Siamo a posto». 

Se Izzy fosse qualcun altro, non la passerebbero liscia, Alec lo sa. Qualsiasi cosa faccia, qualsiasi freccia scagli, qualsiasi inciampo nel suo battito cardiaco, qualsiasi strada percorra, è tutto catalogato, dal momento in cui indossa la sua uniforme al momento in cui si toglie la maschera alla fine di una nottata impegnativa. Sono quelle le regole; non sono mai stati privi di regole, non quando la persona che paga le loro bollette indossa un completo a tre pezzi e siede tutto il giorno al Congresso, legiferando per conto di persone che non ha mai incontrato.

Alec Lightwood è un Corporate. Dovrebbe davvero essere la prima riga del suo curriculum, dal momento che non fa altro che definirlo. Sicuramente spiega i lividi e la costola rotta. 

Alec Lightwood è un _Corporate_. E così Izzy, Jace, Clary e i suoi genitori. Gli eroi Corporate, con il patrocinio del governo, fanno il lavoro sporco del Congresso dove il braccio lungo della legge non arriva. E tenere traccia delle loro attività è di primaria importanza: nessun senatore vuole essere colto in fallo per le attività illecite di coloro che sono pagati con i dollari derivanti dalle imposte dei loro elettori.

Ci sono, ovviamente, dei modi per evitare le trascrizioni, specialmente quando si è Izzy. È abbastanza facile accendere e spegnere il localizzatore di Alec, cambiare frequenza nel canale radio e fare apparire tutto quanto nel verbale di fine nottata come una falla nel sistema. Lo fanno da mesi ormai, se non anni. 

Se Alec è stato benedetto – o maledetto – con i superpoteri, allora li userà per fare del bene, quando può. Non avviene tanto spesso quanto vorrebbe, ma con la copertura della notte che lo cela a occhi indiscreti… _può_ decisamente ingaggiare ogni tanto un paio di scontri corpo a corpo per recuperare la borsa di una donna.

«Grazie, Iz» dice Alec. Si sforza di udire il suono di passi, ma non ode nulla a parte il brusio distante della pioggia invisibile e il lamento di sirene lontane. Non c’è alcun trambusto nei paraggi. Questo allenta il tic dei suoi nervi, ma non lo rilassa del tutto. Non è uno stupido. «Non penso sia nei guai. Non sento nulla. Vado a vedere se riesco a trovarla». 

«Trovare chi?» dice qualcuno sul piano della scala antincendio soprastante alla testa di Alec. La sua mano si allunga verso la faretra nella frazione di un secondo, i suoi polpastrelli su una freccia, l’arco inclinato nella sua presa – ma si acquieta quando alza lo sguardo.

Una donna e un uomo sono in piedi sulla grata sopra alla sua testa: lei indossa una giacca di pelle blu scuro e lui una tuta da supereroe e un mantello col cappuccio, in una ricerca ben più evidente di un look da vigilante rispetto a lei. 

Indossano entrambi le maschere, però, proprio come Alec.

«Veil» dice Alec. Lascia che la mano serrata attorno all’arco cada lungo il suo fianco, ma non lascia andare l’arma. L’uomo e la donna scendono lungo la scala antincendio per raggiungere Alec, sembrando molto meno stanchi di lui. «Wolfsbane». 

«Sentinel» dice l’uomo, mentre un sorriso sghembo gli attraversa il volto. Alec gli dà un’occhiata veloce, ma quella sera è solo un uomo mascherato, nulla più. «Come va?». 

_Sentinel_. È Alec. O – non è Alec, perché Alec e Sentinel non sono la stessa persona, e Alec lo sa. Tuttavia, occupano la stessa pelle e la stessa armatura, ma Veil e Wolfsbane non conoscono nessuno che si chiama Alec. Loro conoscono solo l’arciere con la maschera nera.

«Bene» risponde Alec. Gli piace Wolfsbane, e pensa che la cosa sia reciproca, perché Wolfbsane è sempre cordiale e benevolo con lui, anche quando zoppica sui tetti e gocciola sangue dopo un po’ troppi “c’è-mancato-un-pelo”. È un po’ più vecchio di Alec – un po’ più vecchio di gran parte delle persone che Alec conosce che indossano maschere e sgattaiolano nella notte nel tentativo di compiere buone azioni – ma tutto quel tempo non l’ha reso freddo, duro e implacabile. I suoi poteri saranno anche impressionanti, ma le sue battute rimangono terribili.

Veil, d’altro canto, è la più suscettibile tra i due, ma Alec non può darle del tutto torto. 

Non è una Corporate, come Alec. Nemmeno Wolfsbane lo è.

È complicato.

«Niente di emozionante stanotte?» chiede Wolfsbane, appoggiandosi con la schiena alla ringhiera della scala antincendio con disinvoltura. Il suo sorriso è vispo, di un bianco netto contro la sua pelle scura, ma incrocia le braccia possenti sul petto. I muscoli si tendono sotto la giacca, e Alec sa che non è affatto così flemmatico come sembra. «O non puoi ancora parlarcene?».

«Lo sai che non posso» dice Alec, abituato a questa presa in giro. «È contro le regole».

«È contro le regole» scimmiotta Veil, alzando al cielo gli occhi scuri. «Voi Corporate siete tutti uguali. Guastafeste».

«E quanti Corporate conosci?».

Veil lo fissa con uno sguardo tagliente.

«Conosco te, tanto per cominciare» afferma, con tono piatto. «E abbiamo appena visto Arkangel, vicino al fiume. Stava facendo un casino, come suo solito. Non ha voluto che l’aiutassimo». 

Alec digrigna i denti, ma è più dovuto a un senso di disperazione rivolto a Jace – _Arkangel_ – e alle sue stupidaggini che a qualunque cosa Veil possa dire.

«Arkangel è tracciato, lo sai» dice Alec, aggrottando la fronte. «Qualsiasi cosa diciate o facciate quando siete vicino a lui viene registrata sulla trascrizione. È… più sicuro se non ci immischiamo con v-».

«Eppure eccoci qui» sorride Wolfsbane, gesticolando verso Alec. «È contro le regole». 

«Sì, beh…» inizia Alec, ma c’è una luce negli occhi di Wolfsbane, sotto il cappuccio. Sembra genuinamente divertito dall’agitazione di Alec, la sua canzonatura è benevola. «Questo è diverso».

«Cosa pensi che succederebbe se i vostri capi scoprissero che stai fraternizzando coi vigilante?» dice Veil, le sue labbra si sollevano sugli angoli. «Saresti sbattuto fuori dal lavoro, eh?». 

«La mamma farebbe appendere le tue palle alla parete» afferma Izzy nel suo orecchio. «E papà ti rivolgerebbe quell’occhiata. Quella con l’espressione neutra di delusione. Hai presente quale».

Alec si incupisce, Wolfsbane inclina il capo all’indietro e si lascia andare ad una risata e Veil non riesce a nascondere il suo sorrisino. 

«Il tuo supervisore ti sta dando noia?» chiede Wolfsbane con un movimento vivace di assenso. 

« _La tua_ supervisore!» protesta rumorosamente Izzy. Alec sussulta e chiude un occhio mentre volta il capo, come per allontanarsi dalla voce nel suo orecchio.

«…Qualcosa del genere» borbotta. Il suono della pioggia striscia più vicino e il freddo inizia ad insinuarsi sotto alla sua tuta, anche se non riesce ancora a _vederlo_ ; è solo per così poco che l’attrezzatura di Izzy può tenerlo al caldo quando la città sta facendo del suo meglio per costringerlo a lasciare le proprie strade.

«Sta ancora piovendo?» chiede allora Alec, indicando col capo il cielo nero e tuonante. Può sentire lo scroscio, ma i suoi occhi – o qualcun altro – gli stanno ancora tendendo dei brutti scherzi. Il suo stomaco è chiuso, ma non sono solo i poteri di Veil a nausearlo.

«Già» sorride Veil. Si toglie il guanto di pelle con uno strattone e porge il palmo ad Alec. Le sue unghie sono ben curate e ha un bell’anello. La pelle bronzea di lei è liscia e non callosa come la sua. Alec si annota sempre mentalmente quello che può su di lei, ma sa che non serve a granché. Non sarà mai abbastanza sconsiderata da rivelargli la sua identità.

Così, Alec fa lo stesso, togliendosi il guanto e premendo le sue dita nel palmo profferto di lei per un contatto che dura una frazione di secondo. Non è una scintilla, ma è come se lo fosse nel suo stomaco, che si ritira da dentro di lui, tutta quella pressione stordita che svuota le sue interiora nell’esatto istante in cui la pelle incontra altra pelle.

In un secondo è fradicio fino al midollo.

Le nuvole sembrano dare spazio alla pioggia tutto in una volta, e Alec è costretto a sbattere le palpebre per rimuovere l’acqua che scivola nei suoi occhi. I capelli ricci di Veil sono bagnati adesso e la sua giacca di pelle è cosparsa dal luccichio delle gocce di pioggia. Wolfsbane è nella stessa situazione, completamente infradiciato con gocce d’acqua che gli imperlano la barba scura, ma con segni di un rosso annacquato che gli coprono le nocche e le ginocchia.

È stata una notte impegnativa anche per loro.

E sembrano entrambi stanchi ora, e potrebbero sembrarlo ancora di più; Alec non sa mai esattamente se sta avendo una visione completa di loro o se sta vedendo solo quello che Veil vuole fargli vedere. Può contare su entrambe le mani le persone dotate di poteri che conosce, ma ha letto un sacco di fascicoli, e tuttavia Veil potrebbe essere la più pericolosa. Il pensiero di qualcuno che gioca con ciò che può vedere senza che lui se ne renda conto lo rende nervoso.

Alec è semplicemente grato del fatto che lei non lo odi del tutto, anche se potrebbe odiare tutto il resto dei Corporate che ci sono là fuori. È meglio esserle in simpatia. Anzi, è meglio essere in simpatia a _chiunque_ possa creare delle illusioni senza nemmeno dover schioccare le dita.

_Potete fidarvi di me_ , vorrebbe dir loro, ma sa che sarebbe sbagliato. Non gli piace fare delle promesse che non può mantenere. Potranno anche essere due facce della stessa medaglia, ma sono comunque in contrasto: lui è un Corporate e lei no, lei è un’eroina vigilante, e per quanto Alec possa insistere sul fatto che le cose stanno cambiando e che lui non è come i suoi genitori, lei non è affatto obbligata a credergli. È una cosa furba. Lei è furba. E Alec ne è felice.

Non vuole vederli farsi del male, ed è consapevole di cosa succede quando Veil e Wolfsbane incespicano e commettono degli errori a cui non possono porre rimedio.

È già sufficiente accontentarsi di quello che hanno ora: un cameratismo in equilibrio sul filo del rasoio, sul quale esiste tutta la città e dal quale sarebbero fortemente determinati a fuggire. Sanno che Alec non li denuncerebbe mai alle autorità. E Alec sa che gli concedono più tempo di quello che si merita. Non conosce i loro nomi, né le loro facce, e loro non conoscono la sua, ma non importa. Stanno tutti combattendo per tenere le persone al sicuro sulle strade. Stanno tutti condividendo la responsabilità che deriva dai _poteri_.

Un giorno, forse, saranno dalla stessa parte. È uno dei sogni inverosimili di Alec.

«Hai finito per stanotte, Sentinel?» chiede allora Wolfsbane, studiando Alec.

Alec inarca le spalle sotto i suoi occhi guardinghi. Solleva la faretra sulla schiena e sembra più pesante di prima, nonostante sia mezza vuota.

«Sì» dice Alec. «Stavo… aspettando che smettesse di piovere».

Wolfsbane ha molti doni e Alec sa che uno di quelli annovera la capacità di fiutare il sangue che Alec sente in bocca e che fiorisce in lividi sotto il bozzolo della sua armatura. Diamine, Alec non sarebbe sorpreso se Wolfsbane potesse udire la sua costola fratturata che scricchiola e cigola. 

È grato che Wolfsbane non dica nulla. È questo il tipo di rapporto che hanno, anche se Alec pensa che alla persona che si cela dietro la maschera di Wolfsbane importi davvero. È sempre sembrato quel tipo di persona, _una persona gentile_ , e Alec lo conosce da un po’ ormai.

«Non ti tratteniamo allora» afferma Wolfsbane. Allunga il capo all’indietro, fuori dal riparo offerto dalla scala antincendio. I suoi occhi si chiudono dietro la maschera e prende un respiro profondo mentre Alec lo osserva intensamente. «Smetterà presto».

«Riesci a… odorarlo?» domanda Alec.

Veil fa un risolino e Wolfbane sorride, con un sorriso ampio, bianco e accecante. Quel sorriso taglia l’oscurità.

«No» dice. «Ho solo guardato le previsioni del meteo questa mattina, tutto qui. Non c’è bisogno di usare i poteri per tutto, figliolo».

Alec arrossisce, ma è felice che la maschera gli nasconda parte del volto. Si schiarisce la gola prontamente e si aggiusta l’equipaggiamento, riducendo l’arco e agganciandolo di nuovo sul suo fianco.

«Lo terrò a mente» dice, allontanandosi dalla parete di mattoni contro cui si stava nascondendo. Si muove per scivolare oltre Wolfsbane e saltare giù nel vicolo, ma viene fermato dalla mano ampia dell’uomo che si appoggia sulla sua spalla. Anche attraverso l’armatura, il suo tocco è caldo.

«Abbi cura di te, Sentinel» dice Wolfsbane. «Sta’ attento».

«Saluta Arkangel da parte mia» afferma Veil. «E digli di smettere di stare sempre sotto ai riflettori, eh? Ci sta relegando fuori dal mercato».

«Glielo dirò» dice Alec. Riesce ad accennare appena un sorriso, ma ha davvero un significato. Sale sulla ringhiera della scala antincendio e si lascia cadere nella notte. 

____________________

Alec non riesce a dormire granché quella notte, ma del resto se l’aspettava. Dopo aver fatto rapporto ai suoi genitori al quartier generale, dopo che ha permesso a Izzy di ricucirlo laddove i pugni gli hanno rotto la pelle e dopo che ha sistemato il casino di Jace, si è fatta l’alba, anche se la città direbbe il contrario. Il sole sorge basso e tardivo nel cielo, come un uomo che prega di non doversi alzare di lunedì mattina, e la luce che emana viene filtrata da un velo di smog, fumo e sporcizia, in qualche modo sudicia mentre chiazza la pelle di Alec attraverso le tende. 

Riesce a trovare un’ora o due di riposo irrequieto prima che la sveglia suoni alle otto, ma dopo essersi svegliato si sente anche peggio rispetto a quando era collassato sul letto. Tutto il suo corpo è dolorante e ogni passo è un’agonia per la costola rotta; riesce quasi a immaginarla mentre gratta contro i polmoni, pizzicando ogni respiro che prova a fare, scorticandolo.

La parte peggiore è che non è una novità. Si è trascinato al lavoro in condizioni peggiori di queste; ormai è ben allenato a stringere i denti e non lasciare che nessuno si accorga che c’è qualcosa che non va. 

Di giorno lavora per un giornale: il _Daily Tribunal,_ uno dei quotidiani, non un tabloid, ed è una distinzione importante da sottolineare. Non è il lavoro più impegnativo del mondo – lui non è un giornalista; si limita a lavorare nel reparto finanza e analisi, che difficilmente richiede un impegno che va oltre le otto ore giornaliere – ma è comunque un lavoro frenetico in una città che non dorme mai. Vanno in stampa alle quattro di ogni mattina, e se non tutto è in stampa per quell’ora è una bella gatta da pelare.

È difficile trovare anche solo cinque minuti per respirare. Alec si sente già esausto e la settimana non è ancora incominciata.

Il caffè non aiuta, anche quando lo fa il più nero possibile ed è quasi acre mentre scende lungo la sua gola. Prova a mangiare, ma il suo stomaco protesta e non riesce a prendere più di un morso di qualche pasticcino che Izzy deve avere lasciato sul bancone della cucina a una qualche ora tarda oppure molto presto quella mattina. E poi c’è questa pressione sulle tempie, che sporge contro la parte frontale del cranio e che sembra il peggior dopo sbornia di sempre, solo moltiplicato per mille; è un effetto collaterale delle illusioni di Veil, ma probabilmente non è reso migliore dalla mancanza di sonno e dalla spossatezza che scivola lungo le sue ossa. Ma non è niente di straordinario.

Sarebbe più semplice se non avesse un lavoro, Alec ne è perfettamente consapevole. Se non avesse un lavoro, magari dormirebbe più di due ore per notte. Non è obbligato ad averne uno: Jace, ad esempio, non ce l’ha. Clary frequenta una scuola part-time e Izzy lavora a tempo pieno al quartier generale. Lui riceve uno stipendio mensile che non è _malaccio_ , anche se porta le firme di entrambi i suoi genitori e il timbro di _Idris_ in cima. Ha un appartamento carino nel centro della città. Vive in modo confortevole. La pelle incallita delle sue mani è, ora, solamente un dato interessante.

Tuttavia, il pensiero di trascorrere i suoi giorni, così come le sue notti, in missioni di cui non conosce il beneficiario, senza che possa fare domande e _costantemente sotto controllo_ è in qualche modo sommessamente ripugnante. Quando aveva iniziato – molto più tempo fa di quanto non voglia ammettere – non lo disturbava così tanto. Ma era prima che incontrasse Veil e Wolfsbane, prima che Clary iniziasse a far parte di Idris, prima che venisse a conoscenza di quello che le persone per strada dicono sui supereroi – che siano Corporate o eroi vigilante non ha importanza.

Sentinel si prende la notte, Alec il giorno. È questo il patto che aveva stretto coi suoi genitori, anche se implicava un grosso ammasso di spargimento di sangue. Ma Alec si prende il giorno; Alec indossa una camicia e si toglie la maschera; Alec prende la metro per raggiungere un ufficio nel centro della città; Alec si siede davanti ad un computer, fa le pause-caffè e utilizza in modo strategico i suoi ventuno giorni di ferie all’anno; Alec finge di essere normale. Alec ci è abituato.

Non funziona mai, però. È in metro e si chiede se le persone riescano a vedergli attraverso; si chiede se stia zoppicando un po’ troppo, o se ci siano dei lividi che fioriscono come tavole di Rorschach in punti del suo corpo visibili alla gente, o se semplicemente trasudi sfinimento, e il perché è piuttosto ovvio. Cerca di non incontrare gli occhi di nessuno, ed è un’impresa piuttosto ardua in una città che contiene milioni di persone, ma ormai Alec è diventato piuttosto bravo. Non avrà il potere dell’invisibilità, ma l’ha perfezionato in altri modi.

La gente odia i supereroi.

Diamine, Alec non riesce nemmeno a ricordare quand’è stata l’ultima volta in cui quella parola effettivamente è stata utilizzata per descrivere ciò che fa; probabilmente era prima che nascesse, quando le persone ancora disegnavano fumetti a riguardo e non piazzavano manifesti che inneggiavano al loro arresto o alla loro morte ad ogni lampione di ogni isolato. E chi non lo farebbe – quanto puoi fidarti di gente che opera al di fuori della legge? Di gente che nasconde la propria faccia? Di gente che potrebbe ucciderti solo con uno schiocco di dita, e a volte anche meno?

Il treno sbanda leggermente; Alec finge di perdere l’equilibrio come chiunque altro. La donna seduta di fronte a lui ha tra le mani un giornale, di cui Alec conosce il ragazzo che si occupa della propaganda editoriale, si trova due scrivanie più in là rispetto a lui al lavoro. Sulla prima pagina c’è l’ennesimo titolo terribile, l’ennesima foto sgranata di qualcuno che con tutta probabilità è Jace.

_  
  
_

**UN SUPEREROE CORPORATE CREA IL CAOS IN UN INSEGUIMENTO IN AUTO NEL MEZZO DELLA CITTÁ: DODICI I RICOVERATI, TRE I MORTI**

Alec è abituato alle calunnie. È bravo a tenere Sentinel fuori dallo sguardo pubblico.

Ma non ha davvero importanza.

I giornali in città sono diffamanti. La TV crea dei servizi riguardo allo smascheramento dei vigilante oltre che alle elezioni primarie al telegiornale delle 18. In radio il Presidente Bush parla di abolire l’HIV e i supereroi nello stesso terribile colpo di mano. Effigi dei colleghi di Alec, di membri della sua _famiglia_ , vengono bruciate per le strade, e la gente che occupa i ranghi più alti nella catena alimentare della società ha la faccia tosta di chiedergli di riportare l’ordine quando le proteste vanno fuori controllo, anche se quegli stessi manifestanti lo vogliono morto.

La scorsa notte Jace, nelle vesti di Arkangel, aveva interrotto un inseguimento in auto ad alta velocità, salvando una ragazza dal retro di un SUV e uccidendo i suoi tre rapitori, però tutto quello che importava era il denaro che il consiglio cittadino avrebbe dovuto erogare per sistemare le buche.

È una situazione complicata per una città complicata: proteggere persone che non vogliono che tu le protegga. Cercare di fare del bene quando questo fa solo innervosire la gente. A volte, pensa Alec, non ne vale granché la pena.

La metro gorgoglia alla fermata di Alec, che si infila tra la folla, insinuandosi prima con le spalle e offrendo scuse silenziose alle persone che schiaccia mentre vi passa accanto. Ogni gomitata lo colpisce alle costole, che ancora gli causano delle fitte a causa della rissa della notte precedente, ma il cipiglio dipinto sul suo volto non è diverso da quello delle altre persone che si divincolano in metropolitana così presto quella mattina. Si amalgama facilmente tra la folla.

____________________

«Nottataccia?».

Lo sguardo di Alec si solleva dallo schermo del computer – e, per un momento, pensa che si tratti di qualcuno a conoscenza delle sue avventure notturne –, ma è solo Simon Lewis che si sporge dall’alto del suo scomparto con il più detestabile dei sorrisi e una tazza di caffè che porge ad Alec.

«No» dice Alec tagliando corto, ma prendendo lo stesso il caffè. Lo annusa con fare stanco – Simon ha la tendenza a sovraccaricare le sue offerte di pace con latte e quello sciroppo alla nocciola che gli piace, ma questo odora solo di zucchero, e ad Alec sta bene. «…Perché?».

«Hai un aspetto orribile» afferma Simon, piegando le braccia sopra il divisorio e inclinando il capo. «Cioè – Scusami, voglio dire, hai sempre un _ottimo_ aspetto, sei un bel ragazzo, non fraintendermi, è solo che – sai, tu sembri – sembri sempre un po’ arrabbiato, ma oggi sembra che tu sia _proprio incazzato_ e – okay, ora la pianto». 

«Sì, per favore» dice Alec, fissandolo con uno sguardo piatto e poi tornando a guardare lo schermo del suo computer. Digita qualche parola, ma Simon non si muove. «Grazie per il caffè» aggiunge, sperando che così se ne vada. Purtroppo, non è così fortunato. 

«No problem» sorride Simon. «Dunque… non hai proprio intenzione di dirmi cos’è successo?».

Alec sbatte le palpebre lentamente.

«No». 

«Nemmeno se sbatto le ciglia?».

«Decisamente no». 

«Oh, diamine, Alec, allora mi sa proprio che devo riprendermi quel caffè. E io che pensavo fossimo amici».

Simon fa per prendere la tazza di caffè, ma Alec sposta la sua mano con dei riflessi che fanno trasalire Simon. È una loro abitudine, di cui Alec non è certo di quando – _o perché_ – sia iniziata. Simon apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Alec lo precede.

«Va bene» afferma, tenendo le dita ben serrate attorno alla tazzina di polistirolo in modo quasi protettivo. «È stata colpa di Jace. Si è messo nei guai con la polizia e ho dovuto… andare in suo soccorso».

«Caaaaavolo» commenta Simon, annuendo come se comprendesse perfettamente la situazione. «È stato arrestato di nuovo? È _assurdo_ – anzi no, sai cosa? Non penso nemmeno di essere sorpreso. Ho incontrato tuo fratello quante volte, due? Ma capisco perfettamente. È una testa di cazzo – senza offesa, ovviamente».

«Sì, beh, non che la cosa abbia sgonfiato il suo ego» borbotta Alec.

«Umf» sbuffa Simon. «Beh, sono contento. Non per Jace, ovviamente – lui deve abbassare la cresta – ma… è _da_ _una vita_ che te ne vai in giro con l’aspetto di uno zombie, come se non dormissi o che so io, e mi chiedevo se magari non avessi iniziato a frequentarti con qualcuno? E invece no, è solo Jace – non che sia contento che tu non stia frequentando nessuno, eh! Perché, beh, tu ti meriti di essere felice, ma…». A questo punto Simon abbassa la voce fino a ridurla ad un sussurro: «Beh, il cuore di Magnus si sarebbe spezzato».

Alec è bravo in molte cose: è un cecchino esperto, è quasi imbattibile nel combattimento corpo a corpo e i suoi riflessi sono così acuti che in passato ha schivato una bella quantità di proiettili col suo nome sopra. È bravo a non farsi notare. È bravo a confondersi tra la gente. È bravo a fingere di non vivere una doppia vita, quella di una persona diversa da chi è durante il giorno, quando cala la notte.

Alec, però, _non_ è bravo a mantenere un’espressione neutra quando viene menzionato il nome di Magnus Bane. È una debolezza. E Alec lo sa. Ma cerca di tenerlo nascosto.

Cerca di nascondere il modo in cui il suo volto vuole contorcersi dietro l’orlo della tazza, più in una smorfia che in qualcos’altro; prende un sorso, ma è ancora troppo caldo. Lo manda giù comunque.

Simon sorride, la sua lingua spunta tra i denti.

«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando» dice Alec in modo burbero.

«Sarai anche lento di comprendonio, ma non sei cieco, Alec» ribatte Simon con un sorriso dispettoso. «Suvvia, Alec, sono io, me ne puoi parlare. Non dirò niente a nessuno! Non so perché tu faccia finta di niente, amico».

Alec si dà un’occhiata intorno, ma nessuno sta prestando attenzione a questa particolare conversazione. Deconcentrarsi da Simon è un’arte molto praticata fra i colleghi in ufficio. Non serve a granché, però.

«Lo vedi come si comporta» sussurra Simon con fare drammatico. « _Io_ vedo come si comporta».

«Non è come dici tu» borbotta Alec. «Magnus è così con tutti. Si comporta solo in modo gentile».

«Gentile» ribadisce Simon, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Certo, certo. E tu non sei affatto scontroso, sei solo perpetuamente frainteso».

«No, io sono decisamente scontroso quando sei nei paraggi. Magari dovresti provare a _non_ essere nei paraggi».

«Questo sì che mi ferisce» dice Simon, portandosi una mano al petto in modo teatrale. Alec lo fissa con un altro sguardo piatto e indifferente, uno sguardo che ha perfezionato anche fin troppo bene. Ma Simon non ci fa caso.

Diversamente da Alec, Simon è un giornalista. Non il tradizionale ragazzo con un blocchetto di appunti che getta i microfoni in faccia alle persone nel momento in cui escono da un tribunale – Simon non ha decisamente il fegato o la capacità espressiva per quello. Però è un fotocronista. Fa un sacco di foto, soprattutto dei supereroi, il che tiene sempre Alec coi nervi a fior di pelle. La fotocamera fin troppo spesso appesa al suo collo è un ricordo incalzante del filo del rasoio su cui Alec vive. È difficile abbassare la guardia con Simon attorno, anche se non ha fatto nulla di male.

È più semplice snobbarlo ed essere un po’ irritabile. Simon sembra prenderla bene.

Non c’è bisogno che sappia che il supereroe con le ali in titanio che ha fotografato qualche giorno prima è lo stesso Jace che in quel momento sta prendendo in giro. Non c’è bisogno che sappia che era Arkangel che Alec stava tirando fuori dai guai con la polizia, la scorsa notte. L’oscurità è sempre un posto migliore.

Il suono rivelatore di scarpe costose sulla moquette fa sollevare ad Alec lo sguardo dal monitor ancora una volta, e la sua pazienza sta diminuendo sempre di più nonostante non siano ancora le nove del mattino. Simon guarda a sua volta, ma dove l’espressione di Alec si addolcisce, quella di Simon passa dalla gioia, al timore, al panico in una successione molto rapida.

«Magnus!» strilla Simon, rialzandosi dalla sua posizione stravaccata sul divisorio di Alec. «Ehi! Buongiorno!».

Alec non è l’unico in ufficio con la faccia stanca, ma Magnus Bane la camuffa molto, _molto_ meglio di lui. Oggi è nascosta dietro a una cresta alta, una camicia frizzante e uno splendido gilè rosso e nero che risalta la fine figura della sua schiena.

Ha una matita in equilibrio sull’orecchio e una pila di carta da pacchi sottobraccio, le maniche della camicia sono arrotolate. È un look che sembra semplice, se non per il modo in cui lo sguardo di Alec passa velocemente sui cerchi scuri sotto agli occhi di Magnus.

«Buongiorno» risponde Magnus, inarcando un sopracciglio. La sua bocca è una linea concisa, e Alec immagina che la sua mattinata sia stata finora abbastanza simile a come Alec stesso si sente. «Non mi pare che tu stia lavorando molto, Simon».

«Tutto quello che stai vedendo qui è un’illusione» dice Simon, agitando le mani davanti al volto di Magnus, imitando un incantesimo mentre si allontana dalla scrivania di Alec. «Sono sulla mia scrivania e sto lavorando come un matto. Il tuo articolo di fondo arriverà in tempo. I giorni lavorativi non sono altro che una cospirazione creata ad hoc dal governo per indurre alla sottomissione il proletariato americano. Il capitalismo è un inferno».

«Su questo sono quasi d’accordo con te» afferma Magnus. C’è un lieve cambio nella sua espressione e lo sguardo nei suoi occhi diventa divertito. «Ma ciò non significa che non bisogni lavorare. Purtroppo, abbiamo delle scadenze da rispettare».

«Come se tu mi permettessi di dimenticarmelo!» ribatte Simon.

«Chi assume questa gente?» ride fievolmente Magnus. Poi accenna un movimento affermativo col capo verso Alec: «Alexander, buongiorno».

«Magnus» risponde Alec, un po’ in imbarazzo. 

Magnus sorride, e del calore compare nel suo sguardo. Si sporge nello scomparto di Alec con un movimento naturalissimo.

«Com’è andato il tuo finesettimana, Alexander?» chiede. Il pollice e l’indice si spostano sul suo orecchio, giocherellando con l’earcuff argentato che cattura la luce. 

«Niente di speciale» risponde Alec, scrollando le spalle. Non sa davvero cosa dire, e dal contrarsi della sua espressione è in grado di capire che Magnus avrebbe sperato in qualche informazione in più. Alec generalmente si trova spaesato in questo genere di chiacchiere. Ha ormai raggiunto il punto in cui spera che Magnus sappia che questa è la routine. Alec se la cava meglio con la routine. «Uhm… E tu?».

«Oh, io?» risponde Magnus, gongolando del fatto che gli sia stato chiesto. Alec lo trova un po’ tenero. «Niente di che, devo dire. Sabato ho cenato col Capitano Garroway, il che ha avuto come risultato che rimanessi fuori molto più dell’ora della buonanotte».

Alec si lascia andare ad una risata nasale, non riesce a farne a meno, e Magnus sembra compiaciuto per averlo fatto ridere. Ammorbidisce la durezza di quelle occhiaie violacee e scure che rendono il suo volto incavato.

«Ma a parte ciò» continua Magnus spensieratamente, «ho dovuto riprendermi dalla nottata precedente, ho visto un paio di film in compagnia del mio gatto, mi sono preparato da mangiare… che dire, sono un uomo semplice».

Il suo sorriso si fa modesto mentre Alec scuote il capo.

«Certo» lo asseconda Alec. Una e-mail compare sullo schermo: arriva dal suo manager, che gli chiede degli aggiornamenti per un resoconto da consegnare alla fine della settimana e su cui Alec non ha avuto ancora il tempo di iniziare a lavorare. Sospira, le sue spalle si afflosciano. Lo sguardo che rivolge a Magnus è dispiaciuto. «Scusami, dovrei – devo…».

«Non ti preoccupare» sorride Magnus, facendo un passo indietro rispetto alla scrivania di Alec. «Non dovrei distrarti dal tuo lavoro, soprattutto quando sono così duro con Simon. Sei un uomo impegnato. Io sono un uomo impegnato. E i giornali non si pubblicano da soli».

«Ci vediamo» dice Alec, un po’ in modo patetico.

«Sì» afferma Magnus, che si sta già allontanando, ma camminando all’indietro, in modo da non dover distogliere lo sguardo finché non sta quasi per sbattere contro la scrivania di un’altra persona, ma schivandola in modo esperto all’ultimo secondo. «Ti auguro una buona giornata, Alexander».

Alec sospira, ma c’è un sorriso afflitto sulle sue labbra mentre si rivolge nuovamente al computer per spedire velocemente un’e-mail al suo capo. Ci vogliono circa trenta secondi prima che arrivi un’e-mail da parte di Simon.

_Da:_ [ _LewisS@tribunal.org_ ](mailto:LewisS@tribunal.org) _  
Oggetto: non per dire “te l’avevo detto”, ma… _

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo e chiude la mail senza nemmeno rispondere. Ha un sacco di lavoro da fare oggi, e non vuole fare tardi. Deve passare al quartier generale quella sera, prima di uscire di ronda. Probabilmente ci sono ancora molte cose da sistemare riguardo al casino combinato da Jace. Sua madre vuole convocare una conferenza stampa. Alec – o meglio, _Sentinel_ – probabilmente non sarà a casa prima dell’alba. Si sente già esausto, la positività lasciata dal sorriso gentile di Magnus scivola via velocemente.

Magnus Bane è molte cose: è l’oggetto dei pettegolezzi di _tutto_ l’ufficio; è il tipo di uomo che attira l’attenzione nel momento in cui varca la soglia di una stanza; ha quel modo di camminare che fa sì che Alec si chieda se riesca a plasmare il mondo attorno a sé come più gli sembra opportuno. Ha sempre quel sorriso curioso e quel qualcosa di malizioso nello sguardo, come se fosse al corrente di una battuta che non può condividere con nessun altro.

Alec non lo conosce bene. È bellissimo, arguto e pungente a volte – e Alec lo può sicuramente apprezzare –, ma anche un po’ impossibile. Cammina ad un’andatura diversa da Alec, e sembra una possibilità effimera che, qualsiasi tipo di vita conduca, la sua vita debba incrociare quella di Alec; magari una volta o due nel corso di una giornata, quando si passano accanto nei corridoi, scambiandosi saluti cordiali, con Alec che tenta di sopprimere un sorriso per niente professionale mentre una sottile allusione scivola facilmente nella conversazione. Magnus _flirta_ – e questo è già coraggioso di per sé, è quel tipo di coraggio che lo disorienta, perché non puoi essere un uomo a cui piacciono gli uomini sul posto di lavoro di questi tempi – come se Reagan e Bush non avessero nulla da dire a riguardo.

Ma Magnus… Magnus non è in città da molto – qualche mese al massimo – ed è arrivato in ufficio così dal nulla, nel mezzo di una serie di licenziamenti tra i dirigenti. È l’oggetto di una speculazione dilagante. Si era calato efficacemente nei panni del caposervizio, agevole e capace, un giornalista _brillante_ con un occhio attento alle grandi storie, e quello era sufficiente a far sì che le persone chiudessero un occhio sulla sua stravaganza.

È un qualcosa che Alec gli invidia: la facilità con cui Magnus si presenta, parla con le persone, le fa ridere. Sembra essere quel tipo di persona che conosce il proprio posto nel mondo e porgerebbe un dito medio con galanteria a chiunque tentasse di metterlo in discussione, nel possesso di una posizione stabile ugualmente ammirabile e invidiabile. 

Ha anche chiesto ad Alec di uscire sette volte da quando ha iniziato a lavorare qui. Non che Alec le stia contando (anche se forse Simon lo sta facendo). Alec ha educatamente – _e con imbarazzo_ – declinato ogni volta, e Magnus l’ha sempre gestito senza alcun problema, né offeso e né scoraggiato, il suo sorriso è sempre stato affascinante e il suo conseguente tentativo di invitare Alec a bere qualcosa è sempre stato altrettanto disarmante.

Nonostante quello che dice Simon, e nonostante i sette rifiuti di Alec agli inviti a cena, ad Alec piace davvero Magnus. E forse un po’ nel senso a cui Simon piace alludere, ma, più che altro, Magnus è –.

Magnus è un qualcosa di normale. Un piccolo piacere che Alec incontra nella sua vita quotidiana, qualcosa che è lontano e distaccato dalle sue fatiche notturne. Non conosce Magnus, né sa molto su di lui, e a sua volta Magnus non lo conosce davvero. Ma ad Alec piace il pensiero che le sue conversazioni con Magnus siano qualcosa su cui i superpoteri di cui è dotato dalla nascita non hanno voce in capitolo.

Magnus appartiene _ad Alec_. Un volto gentile e una distrazione, un flirt in quei giorni bui. Qualcuno che non sa, né saprà mai, che Alec Lightwood è un _supereroe_.

____________________

Nessuno li chiama supereroi da anni. Se sono fortunati, qualcuno li chiama “super”; più spesso, vengono definiti _Corporate_ e _vigilante_ , anche se raramente si fa distinzione tra le due categorie. Alec è un Corporate: lavora per Idris, un’agenzia per coloro che sono dotati di particolari abilità, la quale è sostenuta e finanziata dal governo e da politici con tasche profonde e grossi sponsor. Le istituzioni come Idris sono sul mercato da molto tempo – per tutta la guerra fredda e, a ritroso, probabilmente dall’inizio del secolo, quando l’idea di militarizzare i superpoteri venne messa sul tavolo del governo in tempo di guerra. All’inizio era sembrata una buona idea per tenere sott’occhio le persone dotate di potere e pericolose, quella di farle lavorare per la giusta fazione e non per i tedeschi, o i russi, o con chiunque il paese ce l’avesse all’epoca. 

Ma ora –.

Beh, le cose sono cambiate da un po’. Il mondo in cui Alec è cresciuto non ha tempo per i Corporate, e per una buona ragione.

La fiducia, una volta che è venuta a mancare, difficilmente si riacquista. 

E questo è dovuto al Circolo. A quei Corporate che si sono corrotti – senza diventare dei vigilante, come Veil e Wolfsbane –, che avevano dei tic nervosi alle dita per la smania di testare i propri poteri e i propri limiti e che ignoravano le sanzioni.

È stato prima della nascita di Alec, ma le conseguenze violente rimangono piuttosto presenti. Tutti i super di questa città sono uguali. Tutti pericolosi. Tutti letali. Tutti fuorilegge. Questo è l’unico consenso popolare che conta ora.

____________________

Ci sono dei graffiti sulle pareti del quartier generale di Idris che Alec riesce a distinguere da mezzo isolato di distanza; sono rossi, violenti e arrabbiati, e ci sono dei manifestanti che gironzolano sui gradini davanti all’entrata con le mani coperte di vernice e che urlano slogan pieni d’odio. Ma non c’è nessuno che verrà ad arrestarli per vandalismo gretto: non qui. Non in questa città. Sono una caratteristica usuale del porticato, e finché non raggiungono la porta Idris è più che contenta di ignorare le loro urla e le loro richieste politiche.

C’è un qualcosa di minaccioso che brontola in alto, forse un tuono, o forse l’umore cupo di Alec. Sgattaiola in un vicolo prima che possa essere intercettato mentre cammina per la strada; c’è un portello che conduce giù in un seminterrato, e Alec lo conosce bene. Non è abbastanza stupido da entrare al quartier generale attraverso la porta principale, specialmente quando non è ancora in uniforme e ci sono una miriade di entrate sul retro attraverso cui passare inosservato.

Il seminterrato è buio e squallido. Odora di gas e muffa, e Alec non vi si trattiene. Scannerizza la propria biometrica su un tastierino nascosto da un quadro elettrico e una porta si apre sulla parete, rivelando un tunnel illuminato da una luce bianca e inondato dall’odore di un qualcosa pulito chimicamente.

Quella era casa sua. Ci era cresciuto. Non riesce ancora a scrollarsi di dosso l’abitudine di chinare il capo quando passa sotto l’occhio scrutatore di una telecamera di sicurezza, anche se Jace e Isabelle hanno individuato tutti i punti ciechi del sistema di sicurezza di Idris da molto tempo.

Alec non sta provando ad intrufolarsi all’interno. Idris era probabilmente a conoscenza del fatto che si stava avvicinando all’edificio mentre era ancora a metà strada; qualcuno, da qualche parte, seduto dietro ad un computer, ha probabilmente seguito il lampeggiare del localizzatore nella sua tuta – schiacciata nella borsa a tracolla – sin da quando ha lasciato l’ufficio.

Se Idris vuole sapere dove si trova, lo sa.

Alec si sistema la borsa sulla spalla e questo gli provoca una fitta alle costole. Forse sarebbe meglio se si fermasse e andasse a fare una visita dal fisioterapista prima di indossare la tuta per quella notte, ma c’è sempre stata una parte di lui che si avvinghia al dolore sbiadito delle ferite che stanno guarendo: lividi, vesciche, scottature, le sue mani ormai in carne viva per lo scoccare delle frecce nell’area di addestramento, quelle frecce che colpiscono l’obiettivo bersaglio dopo bersaglio finché non c’è un’infiammazione sferzata in una linea sul suo viso, vicino a dove quelle frecce erano volate.

I corridoi sono sorprendentemente vuoti. Si trova ancora sottoterra, e quaggiù ci sono solamente i laboratori e i reparti tecnici, così come alcune zone per l’addestramento in cui si testano nuove armi. Di sopra, nel grandioso ed imponente edificio grigio che sorveglia le strade, le stanze sono rivestite con pannelli in quercia e l’ufficio-attico dei suoi genitori è illuminato da candelieri a parete e da un caminetto piuttosto che da sterili luci elettriche.

Di sopra c’è la facciata pubblica: dove si tengono le conferenze stampa, dove i politici vengono intrattenuti, dove le persone pensano che Idris mantenga le stanze piene di super, lasciandoli uscire per le strade a rotazione e uno alla volta, forse.

Di sotto c’è il luogo che Alec conosce molto meglio. C’è una macchia scura nel centro del corridoio che deve ancora essere pulita – potrebbe essere fango oppure sangue secco. Dal modo in cui è strisciata, Alec sospetta che sia il risultato di un qualcuno che è barcollato all’interno dell’edificio la notte precedente.

Sa che Jace non era ferito dopo la bravata del giorno prima, e gli è stato detto un milione di volte che la sua preoccupazione per gli altri super fuori per il proprio turno è immotivata e non sotto la sua giurisdizione, ma Alec è sempre stato il tipo di persona che si preoccupa per la sicurezza degli altri, specialmente quando potrebbe fare qualcosa a riguardo.

_E cosa puoi fare a riguardo?,_ immagina che gli chieda sua madre. _Hai del lavoro da sbrigare. Non puoi essere a completa disposizione di tutti, Alec. Guardare loro le spalle non è un tuo problema. Tu sei il partner di Jace. Solo a lui dovresti guardare le spalle._

Ma non è così semplice. Non è _mai_ così semplice. Ci sono molte più persone là fuori che hanno bisogno del suo aiuto, anche se non lo ringrazieranno mai.

Alec arriccia il naso mentre evita la chiazza di sangue nel corridoio. Il laboratorio di Izzy è alla fine del corridoio e Alec è diretto lì, ma in quel momento una delle porte dietro di lui si apre e Underhill fa capolino con la testa.

«Ehi, Alec» lo chiama, e le spalle di Alec si irrigidiscono prima che si costringa a voltarsi. Gli piace Underhill. Quell’uomo non è mai stato nient’altro se non gentile nei suoi confronti, scambiando con Alec sguardi d’intesa ogni volta che suo padre suggerisce qualcosa di particolarmente rozzo o ingiusto, ma è comunque al servizio dei suoi genitori e sbriga il loro lavoro sporco.

Alec si volta a guardare Underhill. Era così dolorosamente vicino alla sicurezza del laboratorio di Izzy…

«Ehi» dice. «Cosa c’è? Hai bisogno di me?».

«Non io» risponde Underhill, con l’accortezza di assumere un atteggiamento colpevole per aver fermato Alec. «C’è un altro rapporto riguardo alla scorsa notte fra dieci minuti, e tuo padre mi ha chiesto di fartelo sapere quando fossi arrivato. Quindi – mi dispiace».

Alec appiattisce le labbra in una linea rigida ed esegue la sua migliore scrollata di spalle. Non è del tutto sicuro di quanto sia convincente però.

«Non fa niente» dice. «Jace ci va?».

«Sì, l’ho appena visto salire in ascensore con Clary» dice Underhill, poi fa una pausa. «Direi di non averti ancora visto, ma –» indica la videocamera di sicurezza che lampeggia sul muro alle spalle di Alec. «All’occhio onniveggente non sfugge nulla».

«Non ti preoccupare» sospira Alec, tornando indietro. Non riesce a fare a meno di curvare le spalle mentre sorpassa Underhill, le cui sopracciglia si corrugano compassionevolmente. «Qualcuno dovrà pur far sì che Jace non si faccia arrestare. Farò meglio ad andare».

Alec sa come andrà a finire. Jace ha causato un bel trambusto la scorsa notte, ma questo succede la maggior parte delle volte. Non è niente a cui i suoi genitori non siano abituati: Robert gli darà una strigliata ma lo scagionerà e Maryse indirà una conferenza stampa per rivoltare la storia in modo da nascondere sotto il tappeto tutto quello che ha fatto Jace. Nessuno dei due menzionerà il modo in cui Jace abbia salvato la vita di qualcuno.

Ma entrambi probabilmente criticheranno Alec per la sua assenza e il modo in cui non sia stato capace di mantenere la situazione sotto controllo e sul modo in cui, in primo luogo, non sia stato in grado di impedire che tutto ciò accadesse. In qualche modo sarà colpa sua, perché sanno che Jace è sconsiderato, ma Alec – Alec dovrebbe essere migliore. È ciò che si aspettano da lui. Come ha potuto deluderli?

Conosce la tiritera come le sue tasche, o come la sua maschera. Si sentirà addirittura in colpa, perché sa che stava disarmando un uomo che brandiva un coltello nel mezzo della città mentre Jace inseguiva quell’auto, e perché era con Veil e Wolfsbane mentre Jace veniva interrogato dalla polizia, e Alec sa _che non avrebbe dovuto_.

Andrà tutto bene. I suoi genitori saranno delusi. Sia lui che Jace riceveranno un avvertimento, che verrà convenientemente dimenticato da tutti la prossima volta che Jace li oltraggerà. Maryse prenderà Alec da parte in seguito al rapporto e gli dirà che deve fare un discorsetto a suo fratello. Alec rimarrà in silenzio, da bravo soldato, e annuirà, ma –.

_Come se Jace avesse mai ascoltato qualcosa di quello che Alec dice._

Alec sospira stancamente mentre entra nell’ascensore, premendo il pulsante per l’attico con più forza del necessario. Le porte stanno per chiudersi quando una mano vola tra di loro con uno strillo.

«Alec, trattieni le porte!».

Ed eccola lì, Isabelle, con i suoi occhi scuri e brillanti, i tacchi estremamente alti e le braccia cariche di raccoglitori ad anelli e fascicoli. Alec corruga la fronte, allungando le braccia senza dire una parola per acciuffare i tre fascicoli in cima alla pila prima che le sfuggano di mano.

«Attico?» chiede Alec, alzando un sopracciglio verso Izzy, che tiene pericolosamente in equilibrio su una mano le varie scartoffie e con l’altra si abbassa la gonna lungo la coscia. Alec abbassa lo sguardo sui fascicoli che tiene tra le mani, ma su tutti c’è stampato in lettere grandi e squadrate e con un inchiostro di un rosso aggressivo la scritta “top secret”. Si chiede se lui sia incluso o precluso da quei documenti.

«Sì, mamma e papà hanno convocato anche me al rapporto» dice con un sospiro esasperato. Curva le labbra e si controlla il rossetto sul riflesso dell’ascensore mentre le porte si chiudono nuovamente e il cubicolo sobbalza mentre si elevano verso l’ultimo piano.

«È una cosa seria allora» borbotta Alec. «Sono arrabbiati?».

«Non più del solito» replica Izzy. «Papà è più arrabbiato per il fatto che sia stata una cosa fuori servizio che altro. Non gli importa sul serio quello che ha combinato Jace, quanto piuttosto il fatto che abbia fatto quel che ha fatto e che non veniamo ripagati per questo. La mamma è – beh, _la mamma_. Vorrà sapere dove fossi e perché non stessi guardando le spalle a Jace e non gli stessi impedendo di fare l’idiota».

«Penso che nessuno riesca a impedirgli di fare l’idiota».

«Credimi, ho provato a dirglielo _un sacco_ di volte. Hai deciso ciò che le dirai?».

«Il solito» risponde Alec. «Veil e Wolfsbane ne restano fuori, è quello il patto. Dirò loro che Jace è corso via e non sono riuscito a stargli dietro. È perlopiù la verità».

«In tua difesa, lui _può volare_ » dice Izzy, la bocca rossa si contorce agli angoli. «Penso che tu abbia una scusa più che valida per il fatto di essere stato lasciato indietro». 

Alec brontola in risposta e Izzy si limita a sorridere, tornando con lo sguardo alle porte e spostando nuovamente la pila di documenti fra le sue braccia. L’ascensore sibila fino ad arrestarsi: un corridoio ampio, ricoperto con una moquette spessa e costosa, e luci basse e poco amichevoli. Izzy lancia un’occhiata ad Alec oltre la spalla mentre lo precede.

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo e sospira, ma segue le sue orme, con il mento pressato contro il petto e le spalle tese.

____________________

Il rapporto va esattamente come si aspettava, e Alec non è del tutto certo che sia un bene o un male. Jace ha assunto il suo solito atteggiamento aspro, accogliendo ogni osservazione di Robert con uno sbeffeggio o un’espressione di pietra, e Clary – che aveva trovato Jace la notte precedente, quando sarebbe invece toccato ad Alec – fa del suo meglio per prendere la parola in difesa di Jace, ma viene zittita in fretta dalle urla severe di Robert.

Maryse programma una conferenza stampa per la mattina successiva – né Arkangel, né Sentinel dovranno andarci; ci sarà qualcuno dal settore pubblicitario e divulgativo a rappresentarli –, ma il modo in cui guarda Alec lo fa sentire comunque in colpa, facendo sì che si chieda, in qualche modo, se sia arrabbiata con lui perché non potrà essere presente e ha una identità da mantenere segreta.

Isabelle è seduta alla scrivania di Maryse e redige diligentemente una trascrizione del rapporto senza proferire parola, ma incrocia lo sguardo di Alec una volta o due – la prima per fare un sorrisino a qualcosa affermato da Jace, come una sorta di sguardo che dice “te l’avevo detto”, e la seconda in uno sguardo di compassione quando Maryse consegna ad Alec un involucro di carta da pacchi non identificato e lo informa che si tratta della loro prossima missione. È la cosa più vicina ad un contatto umano che ottenga da lei in questo periodo.

Alec non apre l’involucro nell’ufficio. Non è così ingenuo. Rimane immobile come un soldato fino a che non viene congedato, e allora esce dall’ufficio il più rapidamente possibile, senza aspettare che Jace o Clary lo seguano di corsa.

In ogni caso lo raggiungono nell’ascensore.

«Cavolo» dice Jace, passandosi una mano fra i capelli e, così facendo, appiattendoseli contro il capo. Si appoggia alla parete dell’ascensore, il retro del capo sbatte rumorosamente contro gli specchi. «La smetteranno mai di infastidirmi?».

«E tu la smetterai mai di buttarti a capofitto in situazioni pericolose?» chiede Alec, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal pavimento. Sente Jace prendere un respiro aspro.

«Ah, ma dai, senti da che pulpito» ribatte Jace voltandosi verso Alec. «Eri completamente d’accordo che ci separassimo la scorsa notte, ora non fingere che sia stata solo colpa mia».

« _È stata_ in gran parte colpa tua» rimarca Clary. Alec non guarda nemmeno lei. «Però se non fossimo andati, beh – sarebbe finita molto peggio per un sacco di persone, ne sono sicura. Penso che ce la siamo cavata abbastanza bene».

Una tagliente risposta a tono raggiunge la lingua di Alec, qualcosa come: _voi due_ _ve la siete cavata bene_ , ma non apre la bocca per lasciarla uscire. Giocherella con l’involucro che tiene fra le mani, piuttosto, rigirandoselo fra le dita. Può solo immaginare che all’interno vi sia qualcosa di orribile, e non è sicuro se si tratti dell’idea che Maryse ha di punizione o meno. Probabilmente, _orribile_ non è nemmeno un termine che le attraversa l’anticamera del cervello quando distribuisce i vari compiti.

«Sì, beh» borbotta Jace. «Sarebbe bello se non ci convocassero tutti su nell’ufficio del capo ogni volta che succede qualcosa del genere». Incrocia le braccia sul petto, ma non sembra che stia cercando di causare una rissa, quanto piuttosto che stia rimuginando su un sapore amaro che gli è rimasto in bocca nel realizzare che Alec ha ragione.

«Cioè –» continua, gesticolando con le mani, «Che cosa si aspettano? Possiamo farcela là fuori, non si devono preoccupare di continuo. Staremo bene. Chissene frega se è una cosa fuori servizio o che diavolo ne so – va fatto e basta».

Clary mugugna il suo essere d’accordo con Jace mentre l’ascensore trilla e loro si affaccendano a uscire, diretti verso l’area di allenamento per riscaldarsi prima della ronda notturna. Ma Alec indugia in fondo all’ascensore, fino a che le porte non si chiudono di nuovo. Non si muove da lì. 

Jace non ha torto, ma nemmeno ragione. Lui non – non vede mai le cose come le vede Alec, non ne ha motivo. Non gli passa nemmeno per la testa che le cose potrebbero essere diverse per Alec – e lo sono – e Jace non ci prova neanche a mettersi nei suoi panni.

Forse non ce la fa.

Jace ha un talento naturale. Quando afferma che ce la può fare, lo dice sul serio, lo sa che è così, è tanto semplice quanto respirare. Ha tutte le ragioni del mondo per essere sicuro di sé. Quando dice che starà bene, sarà così. Alec ci crede. Alec _lo sa_.

Il potere di Jace è la memoria muscolare adottiva. Riesce a veder fare qualcosa una sola volta – che sia suturare una ferita d’arma da fuoco o smontare un fucile d’assalto o scalare un edificio a mani nude – e il suo corpo sa esattamente come riprodurla.

Tutti i risultati che Alec ha raggiunto, li ha ottenuti con del duro lavoro, per tutti i suoi venti-e-rotti anni, con il sangue, il sudore, le lacrime e la sottomissione. Per Jace invece è una cosa innata. Ecco spiegato il motivo per cui è lui il ragazzo d’oro di Idris e non Alec. Ed ecco spiegato il motivo per cui la fa franca, a volte anche con gli omicidi.

Ed ecco anche spiegato il probabile motivo per cui i suoi genitori danno a Jace così tanta libertà d’azione e impongono ad Alec degli standard così elevati al confronto. A volte gli sembra ingiusto: per ogni passo che Jace fa, Alec ne deve fare quattro, e anche allora, in fin dei conti, gli viene rimproverato di non averne fatti cinque, anche quanto il suo corpo è a tanto così dal non farcela e collassare.

Alec preme il pulsante per riaprire le porte dell’ascensore, scuotendo il capo in una sorta di sorriso derisorio, qualcosa di completamente autocritico.

E come se la memoria muscolare non fosse abbastanza, al diciottesimo compleanno di Jace – da cui ormai sono passati troppi anni per tenerne il conto – Maryse e Robert gli avevano regalato un set di ali in titanio idraulico.

Jace non deve più nemmeno più farli i passi – Jace _vola_.

Alec esce dall’ascensore e inizia a dirigersi verso lo spogliatoio. Sono quasi le 20 e il sole sta tramontando; prima che scenda la notte dovrà essersi scordato di tutto ciò. Deve aprire l’involucro e ragguagliarsi su qualsiasi azione Maryse gli abbia affidato. Deve indossare la propria tuta, rinchiudere Alec da qualche parte e diventare Sentinel.

Sentinel non si abbatte per quanto le cose siano più semplici per Jace, per Arkangel. Sentinel abbassa il capo e si mette al lavoro.

____________________

La ronda va bene. Clary li tallona, Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, ma Jace si comporta impeccabilmente e nulla va storto. Qualche politico in visita dalla costa occidentale dotato di una presenza mediatica particolarmente torrida aveva richiesto una scorta, così trascorrono la notte a guadagnarsi lo stipendio accampati in un raggio di tre isolati attorno all’appartamento dell’uomo. Non vengono sollevati dall’incarico fino alle due di notte, quando arrivano Aline e Helen, a cui è sempre affidato il turno di notte fino all’alba.

Alec raramente torna al quartier generale dopo la ronda, così saluta burberamente Jace e Clary ad un incrocio. Sfrecciano nell’oscurità come una cometa, con le braccia di Clary avvolte attorno al collo di Jace e le ampie ali argentate di quest’ultimo spalancate.

Inizia a piovere. Le goccioline picchiettano contro la maschera di Alec, ed è una lunga camminata fino a casa per uno che può contare solo sulle proprie gambe. Attorno a lui la città si scioglie in un temporale soverchiante, con le luci al neon che fuoriescono dalle vetrine e diventano oleose nelle pozzanghere. I fari delle auto incidono l’oscurità in una cascata interminabile di giallo e rosso sul volto di Alec nei pochi momenti in cui lascia le ombre della città per attraversare la strada.

La sua tuta è spessa e robusta, ma il freddo vi si innesta sempre dopo un po’. Il Kevlar irrita la pelle e l’armatura sul suo petto gli entra nella pelle mentre cammina, il tutto a causa della zoppicatura che si trascina dalle due notti precedenti e che non è ancora riuscito a scrollarsi di dosso. Nella faretra, l’impennaggio delle frecce raccoglie la pioggia, luccicando di goccioline che lo imperlano con il rosa e il viola dei manifesti scintillanti sopra la sua testa.

Alec mantiene la presa sull’arco, senza riporlo nella fondina, anche se la pioggia rende scivolosa la presa delle sue dita guantate. È l’abitudine, quando è solo. Si assicura che Sentinel non venga mai colto di sorpresa o disarmato.

Raggiunge il suo domicilio alle tre del mattino, fradicio e raffreddato. Quando la porta d’ingresso è chiusa a chiave abbandona la tuta e la lascia come una scia sul pavimento del bagno, il che probabilmente farebbe trasalire Izzy, se sapesse come tratta il suo equipaggiamento alla fine di un turno lungo.

La sua maschera è sempre l’ultima ad essere rimossa, una fodera di pelle nera che si attacca al ponte del suo naso e avvolge il retro del suo capo come una seconda pelle, e che sbatte contro la porcellana del lavandino quando la lascia cadere. Alec avvolge le dita attorno al bordo del lavandino, le spalle contratte, e lascia ciondolare la testa per un momento, con gli occhi serrati.

Inspira, espira. C’è sempre questo piccolo rituale, che scrosta Sentinel e lo fa ridiventare Alec, scorticato e nudo. Gli richiede sempre un acclimatamento, il digrigno dei denti, perché in qualche modo i lividi pungono sempre un po’ di più quando non è nella sua tuta ed è di nuovo Alec.

Deve alzarsi fra quattro ore. Sente il suo petto sgonfiarsi, il suo respiro si regolarizza. È stanco. Molto stanco. Ed è normale, perché è questo il modo in cui termina ogni notte, con Alec stremato fin dentro alle ossa, che guarda la sua faccia, ostaggio di una maschera, sfregata nello specchio e che si chiede come sia essere _Alec_ e non provare nulla che sia vagamente grigio o indolente.

Ad Alec non è permesso provare molti sentimenti. Sentinel se ne occupa di continuo.

____________________

Il bello del suo lavoro è che Alec lo può sempre svolgere anche da mezzo addormentato. È sempre stato bravo coi numeri – prima che Izzy diventasse il supervisore suo e di Jace, Alec doveva compilare moduli di reclamo e rimborso ad Idris da sé – e quindi svolgere il suo lavoro giornaliero anche quando è esausto è sorprendentemente possibile.

Molto tempo prima, Alec aveva convinto i suoi genitori a farlo andare al college – aveva studiato contabilità, il che era orribilmente buffo, ma almeno era stata un’esperienza buffa ma _normale_ , condivisa con gente normale in un ambiente normale – e gli è sempre stato di conforto il pensiero di avere altre competenze oltre al sapersi muoversi freneticamente nell’oscurità della notte.

Essere seduto dietro ad una scrivania a svolgere una revisione contabile che deve essere portata a termine entro la fine della settimana forse non è qualcosa che Alec dovrebbe considerare rilassante, ma –.

Beh, lo è. Non può farne a meno. Controllare tabulati e digitare tasti sulla calcolatrice è semplice, mondano e una totale inezia, ed è grato per il fatto di poter staccare tra le 9 e le 17 di ogni giorno.

Non è sicuro di avere plausibilmente dell’energia mentale da poter impiegare in molto altro. Sprofondato nella poltroncina della sua scrivania, molto spesso è una _sfida_ riuscire solo a far muovere le dita sulla tastiera.

Ovviamente, a Simon Lewis piace parecchio metterlo alla prova. Avere a che fare con Jace e Clary significa che Alec ha un sacco di esperienza nel dover gestire dei _bambini_ , ma il tipo di entusiasmo insopportabile di Simon è sempre stato particolarmente estenuante.

«Allora, ero lì, con della salsa barbecue che mi impiastricciava tutta la faccia e le mani» sta dicendo Simon, per qualche ragione appollaiato sulla scrivania di Alec. «Mi stavo facendo gli affari miei in questo gran bel posto dove fanno hamburger nell’East Village – a proposito, dovremmo andarci insieme, perché secondo me potrebbe piacerti – e all’improvviso la gente inizia a puntare il dito e a urlare per strada, e Arkangel – Arkangel _sfreccia_ per strada, proprio vicino alla finestra – e ovviamente, che faccio? Dovevo almeno provare a fare una foto, ma le mie mani erano un sacco appiccicose, quindi non potevo proprio prendere la fotocamera e –». 

«C’è un motivo per cui mi stai raccontando questa storia?».

«Che? Beh, sì, certo! Stavo giusto dicendo – è così strano vedere un super alla luce del giorno, e poi ho stupidamente detto tutto a Magnus, e lui ha voluto sapere se avevo delle foto, e per qualche stramba ragione ho detto di sì? Anche se non so perché, e adesso mi sento uno schifo per aver mentito a Magnus, ma ero davvero nel panico, solo che adesso lui pensa che io abbia queste foto ma non ce le ho e non so che devo fare? Trasferirmi a Timbuktu forse? Potrò mai farmi vedere ancora in giro –?».

Alec sospira con pesantezza, chiudendo gli occhi e massaggiandosi il ponte nasale. Un’emicrania dovuta alla stanchezza si sta formando proprio sopra le sue sopracciglia, pulsa e freme. Alec prova a scacciarla, ma non è così fortunato.

Magari riesce a scacciare Simon. Tanto vale provare.

«Hai provato a dire a Magnus la verità?» chiede. Gli occhi di Simon si spalancano, come se questa fosse la cosa più assurda che abbia mai udito.

«Cosa? Ma stai scherzando? Sarebbe umiliante, non posso – e poi Magnus –». 

Dietro di loro, qualcuno si schiarisce la gola. Alec realizza in ritardo che non ha sentito nessuno avvicinarsi, ma – questo dimostra solo quanto stanco sia. Fa ruotare leggermente la poltroncina della sua scrivania mentre il volto di Simon impallidisce eccezionalmente e sembra proprio che abbia fatto una gaffe colossale.

Oggi Magnus Bane indossa un completo grigio in tre pezzi _meraviglioso_ , il tessuto ben stirato mostra una fantasia scozzese nera. Indossa anche una cravatta, nera e lucida, il cui nodo preme contro l’incavatura della sua gola, verso cui gli occhi di Alec sono attratti. Forse oggi ha una riunione col consiglio di amministrazione. O forse voleva solo mettersi in tiro. Alec non saprebbe dire quale delle due, ma… beh, non è affatto sfavorevole a quella vista.

«E poi Magnus cosa?» chiede Magnus, con gli occhi che guizzano Simon e le sopracciglia sollevate in attesa.

«Magnus!» strilla Simon, scivolando giù dal bordo della scrivania di Alec. «Non ti avevo visto, da quanto te ne stai lì in piedi –».

Magnus si incupisce, ma le sue labbra si sollevano agli angoli. Avvolge le dita sullo schienale della poltroncina di Alec, appoggiandovisi di peso. Si avvicina abbastanza perché Alec riesca ad avvertire il profumo della sua acqua di colonia, delicata e legnosa, in un qualche modo abbastanza intimo. Non riesce a identificare il profumo, ma non è molto esperto in questo genere di cose. 

«Ora, Simon» dice Magnus, «per quanto mi riguarda, quando la gente fa questo tipo di domande, ha quasi sempre detto qualcosa di considerevolmente accusatorio che non vuole che qualcun altro senta».

«Non capisco dove vuoi arrivare» risponde Simon, sull’attenti. «Io e Alec stavamo – ehm, stavamo solo – stavamo solo parlando di questo posto che mi piace che fa hamburger nell’East Village, e gli ho detto che ci dovremmo andare e che forse dovrebbe chiederti se _tu_ volessi andarci –».

Alec lancia a Simon un’occhiata che urla “chiudi il becco o ti ammazzo”, ma Simon non capisce.

«Oh?» chiede Magnus, sbattendo le palpebre sorpreso. Il suo sorriso non vacilla, ma si tramuta, seppur fievolmente, in qualcosa leggermente diverso. Un po’ più genuino. La nuca di Alec va a fuoco. «È così?».

Alec non sa proprio cosa dire. Potrebbe tirare Simon fuori dai guai e dire “sì”, ma Dio solo sa quale sarebbe la reazione di Magnus, e un torcersi inquieto del suo stomaco gli dice che non è certo di volerlo scoprire. In alternativa, potrebbe dare Simon in pasto ai lupi e dire “no”, ma teme l’espressione delusa di Magnus, e non vuole nemmeno quello. 

Quindi, dice solo “uhh” come un idiota.

Fortunatamente – o, forse, sfortunatamente – Simon lo interrompe.

«Beh, grazie a tutti per la bella chiacchierata!» esclama, battendo le mani in quello che è decisamente un lieve stato di panico. «Ma – sapete com’è, posti da vedere, persone in cui andare – oh, cazzo, volevo dire – giuro di non aver appena imprecato, per favore non ditelo alle risorse umane!».

Si affretta a tornare alla propria scrivania, rischiando nell’impellenza di inciampare nelle gambe della scrivania del vicino di Alec. Alec e Magnus lo guardano allontanarsi in un silenzio umiliante, che viene interrotto solamente dalla risata ansimante di Magnus.

«Gli piace prenderti in giro, vero?» ansima Magnus, affettuosamente divertito. Ad Alec serve un momento per capire che Magnus gli sta parlando e quindi fa girare completamente la sedia per guardarlo.

«Lui – cosa?».

Magnus torna a guardarlo, nei suoi occhi c’è una luce parecchio gioviale.

«Simon» spiega, gesticolando. «Ti mette in imbarazzo. Anche se non riesco a capire se se ne renda conto. Non penso che ci sia nemmeno un briciolo di malizia in lui».

«Non mi mette in imbarazzo, è solo che –». Alec non sa come finire la frase. Fa sorridere Magnus e scuote il capo leggermente.

«Dunque» dice Magnus, «me l’avresti chiesto o quella di Simon era solamente un’iperbole?».

Alec sbatte le palpebre.

«Io ti…» comincia. «Ti avrei chiesto cosa?».

Magnus non dice nulla, ma ride di nuovo, in un suono spigliato, mentre il suo sguardo volteggia verso il soffitto in qualcosa che Alec avrebbe in seguito definito affettuosa disperazione. Per il momento, tuttavia, Alec non coglie la sfumatura. 

Si incupisce, confuso, ma non è una cosa duratura. Non quando lo sguardo di Magnus fa su e giù sul suo corpo, dai suoi capelli ai suoi piedi, e poi di nuovo ai suoi occhi, mentre Alec sente un pizzicore nel petto.

A dire la verità, Magnus deve star guardando una _condizione penosa_ : il suo completo spiegazzato, il colletto della camicia sbottonato e sghimbescio, il grigio desolato sotto i suoi occhi e il colorito arido del suo volto. Alec potrebbe rimproverarsi, se solo avesse le energie perché questo gli importasse. Invece lo accetta e basta, perché non c’è molto che possa fare riguardo al suo aspetto e a come Magnus lo vede, e questo non cambierà.

Inoltre – non è come se Magnus fosse qualcuno che vedrebbe _seriamente_ Alec in quel modo. Non nel modo in cui Jace guarda Clary ogni volta che entrambi indossano la tuta per la ronda, e Alec deve stringere i denti per non brontolare e alzare gli occhi al cielo con fare disgustato.

Magnus è un uomo dotato di spirito d’osservazione. I suoi occhi solcano il volto di Alec per nessun’altro motivo che non sia l’abitudine. Un’abitudine faceta, senza dubbio, ma pur sempre un’abitudine. Magnus non ha altri fini. È inoffensivo.

E tuttavia – Alec non riesce a reprimere il lieve palpitio che sente nel petto. Quella scintilla, quel lievissimo titillo tra le sue costole in lenta guarigione, è qualcosa da cui egli dipende. È un qualcosa che non è affaticamento, che non è grigio e non è spaventoso, è un sentimento differente, differente da ciò che conosce giorno dopo giorno. Spezza la monotonia. È un qualcosa che Sentinel non riesce ad avere, e un qualcosa che Sentinel non può sottrargli.

Gli occhi di Magnus incontrano nuovamente quelli di Alec, e poi sorride con quel suo brillante, splendido sorriso, quello che fa sì che le persone si facciano in quattro per ogni suo ghiribizzo, e Alec non può fare a meno di sentirsi caloroso. Non è reale, non ha importanza, non è un qualcosa che al di fuori di queste mura sarebbe duraturo, ma è sufficiente a farlo sciogliere. Sarà un ricordo piacevole nelle notti in cui sarà bloccato su un tetto, da solo, a stringere fra le mani un arco fradicio e a cercare di trovare la strada nel bel mezzo di un nubifragio.

La bocca di Alec si contorce, quasi ricambiando il sorriso di Magnus.

Magnus lo nota decisamente: le sue spalle si spiegano, come se si stesse crogiolando nell’attenzione che sta ricevendo. Il suo sorriso si amplia lietamente e Alec coglie un lampo di denti bianchissimi.

Per un istante, l’intorpidimento di Alec si placa. Il dolore nelle sue costole, ben pianificato e amabilmente provato, si acquieta e, nel tempo necessario a quel sorriso per raggiungere gli occhi di Magnus, Alec è capace di dimenticare quanto questa sia solo una recita.

È un uomo normale che sta avendo una normale conversazione con una persona decisamente molto bella, una persona che gli sta sorridendo in modo provocante e altezzoso, una persona che non sa, ed è molto semplice dimenticarsi di tutto il resto.

Più tardi si aggrapperà a questo momento. Sa che lo farà.

«Molto bene, Alexander» afferma allora Magnus, con tono basso. Raddrizza il risvolto della giacca, le sue dita lunghe sempre così capaci. Fa sì che Alec le guardi. «Se mai deciderai che c’è qualcosa che mi vuoi chiedere, sai dove trovarmi».

Il suo sguardo incontra di nuovo quello di Alec.

«La politica del mio ufficio è di tenere la porta aperta, come sai» continua. «Anche se, ovviamente, può essere chiusa. Anche chiusa a chiave alle nostre spalle, se dovesse essercene necessità».

Alec apre bocca per rispondere, ma il colorito sul suo volto probabilmente è già abbastanza eloquente. Magnus ride, allegro e sfacciato, gettando il capo all’indietro e aprendo la colonna della gola, e poi lancia un estroso “a presto, Alexander” oltre la propria spalla mentre si dirige nuovamente verso il proprio ufficio.

Gli occhi di Alec lo seguono fino a che non scompare dalla sua vista. Il trillo di una nuova e-mail lo fa quasi saltare sulla sedia. È tutto così inusuale. Sua madre ne rimarrebbe delusa.

____________________

Alec indossa la maschera da un bel po’ di tempo ormai – quella fatta di cuoio che si lega fra i suoi occhi. È il mondo in cui è cresciuto: sangue e fedeltà, slogan di campagne elettorali e titoli di prima pagina diffamatori, nastri di scene del crimine che sventolano sulla città.

Ha avuto molte esperienze – più di quelle che avrebbe voluto, ad essere onesti. La maggior parte se le aspettava: l’onnipresente dolore alle gambe, la saliva sul suolo, la sensazione di spingere il proprio corpo oltre i limiti fino a sentirlo andare a fuoco, e altre.

Tuttavia, non si era mai aspettato l’attesa.

Alec non è una persona ansiosa; non lo frustra il rimanere seduto immobile, conosce il valore del sondare il terreno, ha l’occhio da arciere. Tuttavia – non gli piace sprecare tempo, anche se viene pagato a ore.

Se i suoi genitori a tredici anni gli avessero detto che la maggior parte delle notti le avrebbe passate appollaiato su delle gru, appeso a qualche impalcatura o seduto su degli alberi, magari avrebbe _rifiutato_ – rifiutato gli affari di famiglia seduta stante, risparmiandosi un sacco di scocciature.

È su un tetto ora, ed è grato che non stia piovendo. Jace è da qualche parte, a volare attraverso le strade strette della città su delle ali d’acciaio, e, testuali parole di Maryse, il compito di Alec questa notte è “assicurarsi che non si metta nei pasticci”. Potrebbe, ovviamente, fare molto di più, e non in termini di andare alla ricerca di Jace e sistemare i casini che combina. C’è di più che potrebbe fare _per la città intera_. È un pensiero costante, un ronzio, un tic nervoso nelle dita che si appoggiano sull’arco ogni volta che sente una sirena in lontananza e deve chiedere a Izzy se qualcuno se ne sta già occupando. Non gli piace non avere il controllo.

A volte pensa che lei gli menta solo perché la pianti di preoccuparsi. _Cosa ne può mai sapere Alec se Aline ed Helen se ne stanno davvero occupando?_

Questa notte impiega il tempo a contare le frecce nella faretra – nonostante il fatto che l’avesse già fatto prima di lasciare il quartier generale e non ne abbia ancora scoccata una da allora. Dunque, sa quante ce ne sono – ma serve a tenere la mente occupata. È catartico far scorrere le dita fra l’impennaggio, anche se i guanti gli impediscono di provare quella sensazione sulla pelle.

Si sta alzando il vento, un altro temporale fermenta all’orizzonte senza mai scoppiare, ma inzupperà comunque la città. Smorza i sensi di Alec e non gli piace scoccare frecce a vuoto. La pioggia si intrufola anche fra le ali di Jace e lo rallenta, e non è il pensiero dell’attrezzatura di Jace che smette di funzionare a mezz’aria quello che lo terrorizza di più, quanto piuttosto la consapevolezza che non _ne udirebbe mai la fine_.

«Hai freddo?» gli chiede Izzy nell’orecchio, da qualche parte al caldo e all’asciutto.

«Sto bene» mormora Alec. Scruta i tetti vicini, silhouette nere colpite da punture di spillo di luce bianca contro il cielo scuro. È un’abitudine. È dura non essere sul filo del rasoio. «Dov’è Jace?».

«Ancora per strada» replica Izzy. «Ti faccio sapere quando rientra e si incontra con Clary. Tieni duro».

Si scollega, lasciando Alec in balia del canto del cigno eseguito dal vento che sbatacchia nel labirinto creato dai grattacieli. Il fischio è stridente e Alec riesce a percepire l’edificio sotto di sé rabbrividire con lui. Sembra quasi un’anticipazione.

Conta le frecce un’altra volta. Il numero rimane lo stesso. Alec sospira pesantemente, accarezzando il pensiero crudele del suo materasso bitorzoluto e dei suoi cuscini consunti che lo attendono a fine nottata. Vorrebbe tanto perdere i sensi per più di sei ore, ma è sicuramente un sogno irrealizzabile.

Si fa scivolare la faretra sulle spalle, mettendola al suo posto sulla tuta. Il peso è familiare, ma non affatto confortante. Riesce a percepire qualcosa che si rimesta nell’aria, una carica, quella sorta di elettricità che scintilla sulla pelle prima della pioggia o di un temporale, e striscia sotto la sua pelle, forzando spazi innaturali tra la carne e i muscoli.

Alec rafforza la presa sull’arco e sorveglia di nuovo le strade. Nulla si muove. Nulla è cambiato. L’unica acqua sul suolo è ancora quella delle canalette di scolo.

E poi, con suo miserabile orrore e stupore, qualcuno scende dal cielo e gli atterra accanto.

Non è Jace. Non è nemmeno Clary, né Aline o Helen, né Lydia o Ray, nemmeno il fottuto Victor. È qualcuno che non conosce, e quell’elettricità nell’aria che pensava preludere la pioggia improvvisamente _lo azzanna_.

Alec non sa come reagire; quando si fa questo mestiere non si tratta di voltarsi e porgere un cordiale saluto. Tutto il suo corpo diventa teso, le dita diventano un pugno serrato attorno all’arco compound, ma non volta nemmeno il capo a guardare. Sta guardando ovviamente – con la vista periferica, intensa e diffidente – e il respiro gli si blocca in gola. Non conosce molti altri super in città, ma è raro che ne incontri di nuovi. Non è così semplice seguirlo. O perlomeno – ci spera. _Ci sperava_.

«È da un po’ che sei quassù» esordisce lo sconosciuto, un uomo con una voce profonda e disarmante. «Qualcuno ti ha dato buca?».

E, _oh_ , l’elettricità statica dilaga su e giù per le braccia di Alec, sparpagliandosi sotto i suoi parabracci e su e giù per la spina dorsale. Si alza lentamente dalla sua posizione accovacciata, le sue nocche sono bianche sotto i guanti, ma non solleva l’arco. Non è così ingenuo nel voltarsi ad affrontare questo sconosciuto sul tetto. Non farà la prima mossa. Non farà _una cosa alla Jace_.

Lo sconosciuto si trova a qualche metro da lui, alto, aggraziato ed abbronzato. Alec ne percepisce la forza delle braccia e delle spalle larghe. Indossa una giacca ragguardevole, pesante, costosa, _sicuramente antiproiettile_ , di un rosso scuro e sopito, e c’è una maschera nera scolpita sui suoi lineamenti che fa immediatamente notare ad Alec l’ombra della barba corta lungo la sua mandibola prominente, e lo sfolgorio disorientante dei suoi occhi, e il flash di un colore pericolosamente ingellato sul ciuffo di capelli scuri.

Alec non l’ha mai visto prima. Nemmeno di sfuggita, nemmeno sui giornali – non che controlli i giornali con un’attenzione scrupolosamente sacrale, ma sicuramente, sicuramente avrebbe visto –. 

_Questo_.

Alec fa schioccare la lingua e picchietta il dispositivo sul collo che altera il suo tono di voce. È stato meno cauto ultimamente – non ne ha bisogno con Jace e Clary, e c’è una incosciente parte di lui che si fida abbastanza di Wolfsbane e Veil da parlare loro senza utilizzarlo – e quindi è strano udire le sue parole emesse in modo più profondo e rauco di quello che si aspettava.

«No» risponde Alec con fare scontroso. «Sta arrivando».

Alec sa di stizzirsi, ma è anche la cosa più furba da fare: tenere gli occhi bene aperti, informare questo sconosciuto che i rinforzi stanno arrivando, mostrargli alcune delle carte che ha in mano, ma non tutte ovviamente. Mai tutte. Non tutti i vigilante sono dei grattacapi, ma alcuni sì. E non lo si sa mai prima che sia troppo tardi.

«Mi fa piacere» dice lo sconosciuto, i suoi occhi sono brillanti mentre guizzano su Alec, catalogando la sua armatura Kevlar, i suoi anfibi robusti, l’arco argentato flessuoso. La sua voce è morbida, ma sembra un po’ forzata, come se la stesse a sua volta contraffacendo. Furbo. «È una notte fredda per starsene ad aspettare».

«Vuoi qualcosa?» chiede allora Alec, brusco. Lo sconosciuto sbatte velocemente le palpebre ma poi sorride, in un sorriso un po’ sghembo. Alec ne sa abbastanza da definirlo pericoloso.

«Chiamala… curiosità» dice lo sconosciuto, agitando una mano per aria con noncuranza. Non fa un passo verso Alec, ma Alec non riesce a muoversi. Si potrebbe definire un’impasse.

Lo sconosciuto schiocca le dita. La direzione del vento muta.

Non è proprio una casualità.

«È da un po’ che ti osservo ormai, ma non ti sei mosso» continua. «Speravo che non stessi combinando qualcosa di terribile, ma dato che sono passate almeno quattro volanti della polizia da quando sei qui, direi che è qualcosa di peggio».

Gli occhi di Alec balzano sul volto dello sconosciuto. La sua compostezza vacilla.

«Di peggio?».

«Oh, i Corporate, naturalmente» dice lo sconosciuto, continuando a sorridere, anche se il sorriso non raggiunge i suoi occhi. Fluttua nuovamente le dita e il vento soffia di nuovo da sud. «C’è qualcosa di peggio?».

Alec è consapevole di tradirsi corrucciando la fronte.

«Sei un elementale?» chiede.

«No» risponde lo sconosciuto, accentuando la _n_. Volteggia la mano di nuovo, e questa volta una delle frecce di Alec inizia a sollevarsi lentamente dalla faretra appesa alla sua schiena. Alec trasalisce al guardarla levitare nell’aria e ruotare con lentezza, finché non guarda giù e la ritrova a un soffio dalla punta del suo naso. «Suppongo di essere una sorta di telecinetico. Fra i miei tanti talenti». Non fa cadere la freccia e la riporta con attenzione al suo posto nella faretra. Alec digrigna i denti; non userà quella freccia stanotte. «Quindi, lo sei?».

«Lo sono?» sibila Alec.

«Un Corporate».

Alec non risponde, le sue labbra sono strette in una linea dura. È abituato a questo tipo di trattamento e non può dire di non meritarselo. Se fosse un vigilante, nemmeno lui si fiderebbe di un Corporate. Non è una mossa molto furba contare su quelli che sono pagati per compiere buone azioni. 

Lo sconosciuto sbuffa una risata.

«Anche questa è una risposta» riflette. «Non ti ho mai visto prima. Carne fresca?».

«No».

«Ah. Quindi semplicemente non ti piace stare sotto i riflettori?».

«Qualcosa del genere».

Lo sconosciuto contrae le labbra e, sotto il suo sguardo indagatore, Alec si agita. Sa di non potersi muovere fino a che questo uomo non si muove a sua volta. Non oserebbe voltargli le spalle e lanciarsi dal palazzo nella luce contraffatta. Non sa quali siano i poteri di quest’uomo, ma la sua pelle continua a sembrargli un cavo sotto tensione, e il cambio di direzione del vento non è un trucchetto della mente. Qualcosa respira e si muove, serpeggiando, anche ora, attorno agli avambracci di Alec e fasciandogli le tibie.

Non gli piace, quell’incapacità di muoversi. Quando la fuga ti viene sottratta, l’altra opzione è combattere, e beh, Alec non classifica le probabilità.

_Telecinetico_. Quest’uomo è probabilmente un telecinetico. Diamine, potrebbe essersi insinuato nella sua testa e potrebbe star falsando la sua percezione senza che Alec se ne accorga: le luci all’orizzonte sono già torbide e strane; il peso della pioggia appesantisce già l’atmosfera; le viscere di Alec già si attorcigliano con disagio e groppi nomadi.

Non ne sa molto sulla telecinesi. Ha letto qualcosina, in un fascicolo ad Idris, ma non ha mai incontrato un telecinetico di persona.

_Sa eccome_ , però, che in confronto ad un potere potenziato come quello di Alec la telecinesi è molto pericolosa. Una freccia non può fare granché contro qualcuno che può _scagliarti violentemente_ frecce addosso con lo schiocco delle dita.

«Chi sei?» gli chiede Alec. Jace dovrebbe raggiungerlo presto, ma Alec non dipende da ciò in alcun modo. Spera solo, piuttosto, che Izzy riesca a sentirlo – ma rimane inquietantemente silenziosa in comunicazione. Potrebbe non essere nemmeno lì. _Che bel momento per prendersi una pausa caffè_. 

Lo sconosciuto sorride beffardamente, in un sorriso talmente affilato da risultare tagliente. Si strofina le mani e poi apre le braccia, i palmi rivolti al cielo. Non fa molto per sembrare meno intimidatorio.

Alec si prepara ad affrontare qualcosa che non sa se arriverà. Le sue dita fremono, stringendosi attorno all’arco, ma è come se i suoi muscoli si fossero bloccati – una scheggia tagliente di elettricità li trafigge, ancorandogli le articolazioni – e non riesce a raggiungere una freccia, non riesce a premere il dito contro l’orecchio per chiamare Izzy.

«Chi sono?» chiede lo sconosciuto, sollevando un sopracciglio dietro la maschera. C’è la peculiare qualità selvaggia della città sul suo volto, e la sua espressione cambia, con una fluidità costante che Alec non si aspetta – non quando è per metà nascosta da del cuoio. «È una domanda tendenziosa, non trovi? Non posso dire che tu mi risponderesti se te lo chiedessi».

«Sei un vigilante?». Alec aggrotta la fronte. Tuttavia, si sente fatto di cemento.

«Tu cosa pensi?».

«Non ti ho mai visto in giro prima».

«Beh, è un peccato».

Alec digrigna i denti di nuovo, serrando la mandibola. _Porca puttana, Izzy, perché non –_

I vigilante non abbordano i Corporate se non vogliono qualcosa. Quando Alec ha incontrato Veil e Wolfsbane – un po’ di anni fa, ormai – non è stato perché lo stavano cercando. Sono arrivati ad una rapina in banca nello stesso momento, e quando qualcuno sta maneggiando una pistola e tiene in ostaggio dei civili non c’è molto tempo per discutere da che parte stai. Con quello fai i conti dopo, e le dispute insignificanti possono essere accantonate per un istante adrenalinico.

Wolfsbane era saltato di fronte a Veil per proteggerla da un proiettile e probabilmente sarebbe stato colpito alla spalla se la freccia di Alec non fosse stata più veloce e non avesse tolto l’arma dalle mani del rapinatore appena in tempo.

Avevano combattuto bene insieme quella notte, anche se Veil aveva coperto Alec di occhiatacce in seguito e non gli aveva rivolto parola.

Ma questa non è la stessa cosa. Nient’affatto.

«Se sei in cerca di una rissa» dice Alec lentamente, facendo uscire ogni parola dai denti, «non finirà bene per te».

Lo sconosciuto sorride in modo irritante, come se Alec fosse a stento più intimidatorio di un cane al guinzaglio che uggiola ai suoi piedi. Il che, suppone Alec, è più o meno la realtà dei fatti, ma –.

«Rissa?» lo canzona lo sconosciuto. «Io, in una rissa con te? Dio mio, ma tutti i Corporate sono addestrati per aspettarsi il peggio? Non tutti i tuoi problemi possono essere risolti con la violenza – hai mai nemmeno considerato una conversazione civile come mezzo per raggiungere uno scopo?».

Alec assottiglia lo sguardo.

«E questa è una conversazione civile?».

«Beh, questo spetta a te deciderlo» risponde lo sconosciuto, chiaramente divertito dalla cautela di Alec. «Sei orribilmente teso».

«Di solito è quello che succede quando uno sconosciuto ti si avvicina di soppiatto senza avvisare» rimbecca Alec. «Scusa se non abbasso la guardia».

È allora che lo sconosciuto si muove, non facendo un passo verso Alec, ma di lato, come se volesse ruotargli intorno ad una distanza rapace. Alec si muove bruscamente, e si rimprovera per averlo fatto, il suo sentirsi in gabbia è fin troppo ovvio.

Deve trattenersi. Jace arriverà a momenti – non che Alec abbia bisogno di Jace per cavarsela, se la cava _benissimo_ da solo –.

«Questo suggerisce che tu stia facendo qualcosa per cui non vuoi essere colto in flagrante» afferma lo sconosciuto. Il suo sorriso è affilato e pericoloso mentre gli si assottigliano gli occhi.

Lo sguardo di Alec lo segue mentre cammina, le sue spalle chiazzate da una luce bianca e pallida che lo illumina da dietro, gettando il suo volto a confrontarsi d’ombra. Il colore della sua giacca è intenso come il vino, o forse il sangue, le pieghe addensate pesanti ma liquide mentre lo sconosciuto si muove con la grazia di un felino, i suoi passi sono silenziosi sul tetto. Attorno a lui l’aria sembra brillare, come se ci fosse uno scudo di forza, invisibile e formicolante, attaccato alle sue mani, alle spalline, alla linea decisa del collo, alla maschera.

Il cuore di Alec batte forte. Ma non lascerà che la sua faccia lo dimostri.

«Non sto facendo proprio niente» ribatte bruscamente, e diamine, è la verità. Sta solo aspettando Jace, chiedendosi quanto ci vorrà prima che gli venga un piede da trincea o che vada in ipotermia per aver passato troppe notti fuori al freddo e all’umidità. «Sto aspettando il mio partner. Come ho già detto. E anche se _stessi_ facendo qualcosa –».

_Non sono affari tuoi._

Lo sconosciuto scuote la mano con sprezzo.

«Troppe ipotetiche» dice. «Non mi piace trattare con i _se_ e con i _forse_ , quindi evitiamocelo. Evidentemente tu non hai a che fare con molti super che non sono delle tue parti, quindi sarò sincero con te prima che ti venga un aneurisma. Questa tua espressione è dolorosa da stare a guardare».

« _Sì,_ per piacere» lo incita Alec. Lo sconosciuto ormai è quasi a ore tre, vicino al ciglio dell’edificio, e quindi Alec si gira sul posto per fronteggiarlo.

Gli occhi dello sconosciuto volano oltre il bordo del tetto e per un istante curioso scruta l’oscurità, con le labbra contratte. Sembra così rilassato, così a proprio agio, ma Alec – Alec sta serrando la mascella con così tanta forza che pensa di potersi sbriciolare i denti.

Gli basterebbe mezzo secondo per prendere una freccia. Posarla sulla tacca dell’arco. Perforare la manica dello sconosciuto e attaccarlo al tetto.

È sufficiente mezzo secondo? È troppo lento?

_Quest’uomo reagirebbe più velocemente?_

Lo sconosciuto agita nuovamente la mano.

«Supponiamo che tu sia di ronda» dice, e il modo in cui parla con le mani tiene gli occhi di Alec incollati. Sa che il suo sguardo è sgranato, diffidente. Le mani di quest’uomo sono pericolose. «Una notte normale. Fai il solito percorso. Conosci il raggio di questi dodici isolati come le tue tasche – difatti, sono i _tuoi_ dodici isolati e sai per certo che ci sono un numero di individui potenziati che ti tengono d’occhio per tenere al sicuro il proprio vicinato».

Fa una pausa, guardando deliberatamente Alec. Per Alec è sorprendentemente difficile sostenere il suo sguardo fisso; c’è qualcosa di spaventoso nel colore scuro spalmato attorno ai suoi occhi, nel nero delle sue pupille, nei cocci di luce che si riflettono e mostrano quanto poco quest’uomo stia sbattendo le palpebre.

Lui sta a sua volta esaminando Alec. Probabilmente ha contato il numero di frecce nella sua faretra. Probabilmente ha anche capito la sua portata. Probabilmente sta calcolando come muoversi per mancare una freccia diretta alla sua spalla, se si dovesse arrivare a tanto.

L’aria crepita di quella tensione. È affilata contro la guancia di Alec – elastica e tagliente – ed è reale. Non è il frutto della sua immaginazione. La sente penetrargli la pelle, la pressione, il fuoco.

È reale. È volontaria. _Una minaccia?_

«Ma» continua lo sconosciuto, e l’angolo della sua bocca freme, così come i suoi polpastrelli, come se sapesse esattamente cosa sta facendo ed altrettanto _esattamente_ come Alec sia a tanto così dal sobbalzare, se non fosse per la sua risolutezza così ben temprata. «Cosa succede se vedi un tizio sospetto, vestito tutto di nero, appollaiato in cima a uno dei tuoi edifici, qualcuno che non hai mai visto prima, e che non si muove per circa tre ore ma sta chiaramente cercando – o aspettando – qualcuno? Cosa faresti in questo caso? Lo lasceresti in pace e rischieresti che ti causi dei problemi nella tua quiete accuratamente coltivata o andresti ad investigare?».

Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma le parole dell’uomo in qualche modo perforano le sue difese formicolanti, parte della tensione nelle sue spalle defluisce. Si chiede se il suo volto lo dimostri, se la sua espressione aggrottata si dispieghi abbastanza da essere notata nel crepuscolo.

«Non sono qui per fare del male a nessuno» dice Alec con sincerità. Abbassa la mano in cui tiene l’arco. «Non sono qui per distruggere la pace. Sto davvero aspettando una persona».

«E io dovrei crederti?» domanda lo sconosciuto.

«Hai la mia parola».

Lo sconosciuto lo sbeffeggia, il suo sorriso distorto è scettico e brusco. Le sopracciglia si inarcano dietro la maschera.

«Oh, la parola di un Corporate? Non posso dire che abbia molto valore».

«Non la parola di un Corporate» dice Alec, un po’ più rudemente di quello che avrebbe voluto. «La… La parola di un altro super. Quella dovrebbe significare qualcosa».

Allora lo sconosciuto lo guarda – lo guarda veramente, sul serio. Il suo sguardo è come un coltello e Alec riesce a percepirne l’incisione lenta attraverso l’armatura, attraverso la tuta, attraverso il petto, fino a passargli attraverso, come se il suo corpo fosse fatto poco più che di sola luce. È invasivo. Ti viola. Stranamente… _intimo_ , e come se la sua pelle ticchettasse avverte l’arrivo di qualcosa che non riconosce.

Lo sguardo dello sconosciuto si abbassa sul suo arco, e se Alec non ha alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo cadere al suolo, vi allenta la presa e per un attimo considera di riporlo nel fodero sulla sua coscia. C’è un respiro, trattenuto elegantemente nel petto, lo sforzo dolente, che detona sommessamente. Rilassa la sua posizione, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro.

Che… Che cos’è quella sensazione? L’anticipazione di chi si muoverà per primo. Quest’agitazione e questa trasparenza – un momento strano d’esistenza.

Non capisce, ma lo sconosciuto sembra imitarlo. Le spalle dell’uomo si afflosciano; smette di sfregare il pollice e l’indice come un ansioso segno rivelatore. Un respiro che Alec non riesce ad udire oltrepassa delicatamente le sue labbra.

Forse la verità di Alec è abbastanza eloquente da essere udita al di sopra delle sirene distanti e del brontolio della città. Forse quest’uomo sta prendendo Alec in giro, immaginando che sia uno stupido ingenuo che abbassa volontariamente la guardia in una situazione del genere.

Sono a un punto morto, ma nessuno dei due ha l’occasione di dire alcunché.

Il dispositivo di comunicazione di Alec inizia a emettere dei trilli nel suo orecchio e Alec sussulta, il suono è così improvviso e forte da squarciare il momento ipnotico. Da qualche parte, sopra la sua testa, sente il brusio dell’indicatore di posizione di Jace.

Lo sconosciuto alza lo sguardo, volgendo la faccia al cielo, e si rabbuia, e poi – Alec non è sicuro di aver mai visto un uomo muoversi così velocemente.

L’uomo striscia la mano disegnando un arco verso l’alto e Alec percepisce l’elettricità nell’aria sfrecciargli via dalla pelle e volare verso l’alto nell’oscurità. Il vento devia all’improvviso e porta con sé il suono del volteggiare di Jace, colpito da una improvvisa folata.

Alec serra i denti, prendendo una freccia dalla faretra, ma lo sconosciuto non si volta ad attaccare. Non sta nemmeno più guardando verso il cielo, i suoi occhi sono focalizzati solamente sul bordo del tetto, e Alec realizza abbastanza in fretta che intende saltare giù e scomparire, filandosela prima che i rinforzi di Alec possano arrivare.

«Aspetta!» lo chiama Alec, prima di riuscire a trattenersi. Lo sconosciuto si ferma, proprio sul bordo, il suo piede è sospeso nell’oscurità da una forza invisibile. «Qual – qual è il tuo _nome?_ ».

Lo sconosciuto sorride oltre la spalla, la linea dura della mandibola è illuminata dalla città sottostante. C’è qualcosa in lui che fa sì che Alec si chieda se non sia circondato da un incantesimo. È questo luccichio negli occhi che esiste negli istanti fra un secondo e l’altro, e Alec può solo incespicare prima che cada nello spazio che separa le sue dita.

«Nightlock» risponde lo sconosciuto, prima di fare un salto nella notte. «Il tuo?».

«Sono Sentinel». 

«Sentinel» ripete Nightlock, facendo rotolare quel nome sulla lingua. Sembra che gli piaccia. Gli sta bene. Qualcosa di divertito gli illumina lo sguardo oltre la maschera. «Ti si addice».

E in un battito di ciglia – scompare.

____________________

Alec racconta a Jace di quell’incontro. C’è una qualche parte di lui che quasi non vorrebbe, che vorrebbe trattenere la lingua e mantenere il segreto finché non riesce a venirne a capo da sé, ma quando Jace atterra sul tetto nel mezzo di una folata di vento fradicio lancia un’occhiata all’espressione di Alec e gli chiede “ehi, cosa c’è che non va?”. 

Non gli dispiace tenersi alcune verità per sé, a suo vantaggio, ma se hanno a che fare con un vigilante impiccione e potenzialmente pericoloso, che non si fa scrupoli a cogliere impreparati i Corporate, è meglio che Jace sia a conoscenza di quello che potrebbero trovarsi ad affrontare.

«Telecinesi?» fischietta Jace. «Cavolo, devi ammettere che è abbastanza figo».

«Potrà anche essere “figo”, ma è ugualmente pericoloso» rimarca Alec con fare brusco. «Non sappiamo cosa sia in grado di fare, ma da quel che ho potuto vedere – forse non è qualcosa che vorremmo scoprire».

«Non so» dice Jace scrollando le spalle. «Se potessimo convincere Victor a provare a fronteggiare un tizio che può muovere le cose con la sola forza del pensiero… Diamine, darei tutto per vedere Victor essere preso a calci in culo da un tizio che deve a malapena alzare un dito».

«Perché stiamo parlando di Victor che viene preso a calci in culo? E come posso inserirmi nella conversazione?». La voce di Izzy giunge attraverso il dispositivo di comunicazione in entrambe le loro orecchie. «Possiamo prendere a calci in culo anche Raj, già che ci siamo? Ho un sacco di reclami su Raj».

«Che bello sentirti» borbotta Alec. «Dov’eri?». 

«Oh, è passato Meliorn con dei nuovi dispositivi di sorveglianza e mi sono distratta. Mi sono persa qualcosa?».

«Distratta» sbuffa Jace. «Carino».

«Iz» la sollecita Alec. «Ho avuto un breve incontro con un nuovo vigilante. Puoi controllare i registri per me?».

«Cazzo, stai bene?». 

«Sto bene» risponde Alec. «Non… Non voleva combattere, non penso. Solo parlare».

«Un telecinetico» aggiunge Jace opportunamente. «Dunque, stavo naturalmente chiedendo se potessimo fargli prendere a calci in culo Victor. Scommetto che sarebbe divertente».

Alec lancia a Jace un’occhiataccia, ma Jace alza gli occhi al cielo e finge di chiudersi la bocca e poi di gettare via la chiave.

«Un telecinetico?» chiede allora Izzy. «Te l’ha confermato o stai solo facendo delle supposizioni?».

Alec racconta tutto a Izzy – ma comunque non scende in tutti i dettagli. Nomina il cambio di direzione del vento, racconta come la freccia sia stata sollevata dalla faretra, descrive la strana energia nell’aria… come elettricità, ma in qualche modo _diversa_ dall’elettricità, tutta formicolante e statica ma con qualche sorta di forte pressione.

«Okay» dice Izzy, e Alec riesce a sentirla digitare furiosamente sulla tastiera. «Sei riuscito a scoprire il suo nome?».

«Nightlock» risponde Alec. Poi aggiunge: «Iz… nessuno è in grado di tracciare la tua ricerca, vero?».

«Se non sanno quello che stanno facendo, no» replica Izzy. «Il che esclude praticamente tutti a Idris, ma soprattutto mamma e papà – oh, aspetta, c’è un riscontro nei registri». 

«Che dice?» chiede Jace. Ha iniziato ad agitarsi, le ali si avvolgono e si spiegano attorno a lui, come se fosse impaziente di muoversi. Probabilmente proporrà che lui e Alec provino a rintracciare il loro misterioso amico.

Alec sa già la risposta – sarà un sonante “no”.

«Sembra proprio che ci sia un vigilante di nome Nightlock in città» afferma Izzy. «Non ci sono molte informazioni, ma sembra che ci sia un fascicolo più dettagliato nell’archivio, non è ancora stato digitalizzato. Uh – dice che non è in attività da circa cinque anni… è stato particolarmente attivo tra l’’80 e l’’86, ma da allora più niente».

«Okay» dice Alec. «Torno al quartier generale. Pensi che possiamo vederci in archivio?».

«C’è Underhill in servizio stasera, quindi non farà domande» conferma Izzy. «Ci vediamo fra mezz’ora, Alec. Jace viene o cosa?».

Alec non ha bisogno di guardare Jace per conoscere la risposta.

«Io vado» risponde Jace. «Muse dov’è? È nei paraggi?».

«Clary era a cena con Luke stasera, ma a quanto pare è proprio fuori dalla porta di casa. Jace, puoi incontrarla sul tetto del suo palazzo».

«Grande, capo» dice Jace. «Fatemi sapere cosa trovate su Nightlock. Ora sono curioso».

«La tua personale faida contro Victor Aldertree non conta come curiosità» risponde Izzy. «Resta sul canale quattro, Jace. Manteniamo questa cosa lontana da orecchie indiscrete per un po’, okay?».

____________________

Jace vola via nell’oscurità, ma Alec non lascia il tetto per un istante. Fa una pausa, apre e chiude i palmi e poi gli occhi, chiedendosi se possa in qualche modo rievocare quella strana energia che aveva danzato sulla sua pelle. Non è così fortunato: potrà anche avere i sensi più sviluppati della maggior parte delle persone, ma ciò non include avvertire segnali energetici, e non c’è nessuna traccia di Nightlock sul tetto o sulla strada sottostante.

Alec non ha idea di dove sia andato, ma c’è sicuramente una parte di lui – non quella cauta e rispettosa della legge – che vorrebbe saperlo.

Ritorna al quartier generale poco dopo mezzanotte, intrufolandosi all’interno da una delle porte sul retro e schivando la telecamera di sicurezza. Si sente molto come quando Jace e Isabelle erano adolescenti, quando saltavano gli allenamenti per sgattaiolare in bar e discoteche, proprio sotto il naso della loro madre.

Come preannunciato, Underhill è piazzato fuori dall’archivio e lo sta chiaramente aspettando. Inarca un sopracciglio in direzione di Alec, ancora in tuta, ma si limita a fare un cenno verso la porta senza proferire parola. I suoi occhi dicono già a sufficienza: _Izzy è già dentro; farò il palo._

Alec annuisce. _Grazie_.

L’archivio è, in netto contrasto con i corridoi bianchi e freddi del quartier generale, il caos più assoluto. File e file di casellari straboccanti di scartoffie e raccoglitori ad anelli, e la scrivania nella parte anteriore della stanza, dove sono impilate alte colonne di documenti disorganizzati, è stata abbandonata da tempo.

Per essere un’organizzazione che è in grado di fornire ai propri dipendenti modulatori vocali e ali idrauliche, Alec non può fare a meno di pensare che Idris sia ridicolmente all’età della pietra per quanto riguarda il tenersi al passo con la tecnologia informatica. I cellulari e i computer da scrivania sono silenziosamente diventati delle presenze fisse nelle case delle persone, eppure eccolo lì, in piedi in una stanza vecchia scuola, piena di fascicoli che devono ancora essere trascritti nei loro sistemi digitali.

Probabilmente sua madre risponderebbe che è perché hanno di meglio da fare. Suo padre si lamenterebbe che non hanno il personale sufficiente per poter dedicare ore ed ore di lavoro a questa sorta di amministrazione domestica.

Alec sospira, togliendosi la maschera dagli occhi e lasciandosela appesa al collo. Il solo guardare questo casino gli fa venire il mal di testa, ma c’è un aspetto positivo riguardo ai registri cartacei che stanotte apprezza molto.

Nessuno saprà mai che li hai consultati. Lo stesso non si può dire quando leggi qualcosa online.

«Iz?» chiama nella stanza. Si ferma ad ascoltare, e riesce ad udire flebilmente qualcuno che si muove velocemente, probabilmente sepolto sotto tonnellate di carta. Alec inizia ad avvicinarsi agli schedari, facendosi strada attraverso i documenti che gli arrivano alle ginocchia dove una fila di casellari è stata rovesciata.

«Iz?» chiama di nuovo. «Iz, sei qui?».

« _Mmmf_ , Alec!» esclama, spuntando da dietro a una fila di casellari lì accanto, mentre sventola un raccoglitore sottile nella mano. «L’ho trovato! Nightlock!».

«Portalo qui» dice Alec, avvicinandosi a lei. Si incontrano a metà strada, tra di loro uno schedario sui cui Izzy apre il raccoglitore.

«Dio mio, più tardi dovrò fare un discorsetto al reparto che si occupa dei registri» afferma Izzy, buttandosi i capelli lunghi dietro le spalle. «Non c’è modo che questo sia un sistema di archiviazione comprensibile, è solo… entropia fuori controllo nel peggiore dei casi immaginabili».

«Lo sai che _io so_ che quando sei arrabbiata cominci a parlare in gergo scientifico, vero?» suggerisce Alec inutilmente. Izzy lo fissa con uno sguardo insensato, molto simile a quello che spesso riceve Jace.

«Ne ho abbastanza di te» ribatte, aprendo il raccoglitore. È piuttosto rado, ci sono solo alcuni fogli, pieni dell’orrida grafia di qualcuno, ormai sbiadita con gli anni. Ma è quello che è pinzato in cima che attira l’attenzione di Alec in un istante – fotografie.

Sono tutte vecchie e sfocate, scattate in velocità o a distanza, ma la figura in esse ritratta sembra proprio essere l’uomo che Alec ha incontrato sul tetto quella stessa notte. La giacca è diversa e i capelli sono cambiati, ma raramente Alec dimentica un volto.

«È lui» conferma Alec, sollevando lo sguardo su Izzy mentre lei sfoglia il fascicolo. «Che dice?».

«Non molto» risponde. «Telecinesi, forse, con un punto di domanda. Qualcuno ha anche barrato bassa manipolazione energetica, interferenza elettrica e controllo gravitazionale. È… senza dubbio un qualcosa».

Alec deglutisce rumorosamente. Izzy non ha torto: è _senza dubbio un qualcosa_ , l’avere dei poteri del genere. Idris si pavoneggia di alcuni curriculum ragguardevoli – volo, forza straordinaria, teletrasporto, giusto per nominarne alcuni – ma la telecinesi è qualcosa che manca penosamente tra le loro fila.

_E cosa non darebbero i suoi genitori –._

«…Tutte queste caratteristiche corrispondono a ciò che ho visto» dice infine. «Qualcos’altro?».

«Più o meno quello che ti ho già detto al telefono» risponde Izzy. «La fascia d’età stimata lo colloca pressappoco… sulla trentina, anno più o anno meno. Il periodo di attività maggiore è stato nei primi anni Ottanta, poi basta. Informazioni standard sui vigilante… risposta a rapine a mano armata e disordini domestici… pedinamento della polizia… interferenza su frequenze radio private non autorizzata… secondo questo verbale della polizia c’è anche qualche caso di gatti bloccati sugli alberi che sono stati salvati. Ma non penso che qualcuno abbia più aggiornato questo file da un po’… era parecchio sommerso da altre scartoffie».

Un’espressione corrucciata appare sul suo volto mentre contrae le labbra rosse in una smorfia.

«Mi chiedo» continua, «se qualcuno ai piani alti non abbia qualche sorta di accordo con lui, così che non l’abbiamo mai incrociato prima di adesso».

«Saresti in grado di trovare informazioni se fosse davvero così?».

«Ovviamente» risponde Izzy. «Ci darò un’occhiata stanotte. Nessun firewall mi può tenere fuori di questi tempi».

____________________

Izzy non trova nulla.

Non è che ci siano dei file bloccati nel database a cui non può avere accesso; non c’è proprio nulla. E Alec le chiede persino se sia in grado di ficcanasare nei file personali dei loro genitori, ma anche allora – nessuna menzione del nome _Nightlock_.

Forse Nightlock è davvero così bravo a evitare i Corporate. Forse ha qualche aggancio all’interno, e non viene registrato cosicché nessuno lo possa trovare.

Ma non avrebbe alcun senso. Aveva guardato Alec con tale disprezzo quando aveva realizzato che era un Corporate che Alec dubita che quell’uomo non abbia nessun contatto con Idris.

Forse è stato solo fortunato. O sfortunato, a seconda dei punti di vista, ad incrociarsi con Alec quella notte.

Alec trascorre molto tempo di fronte allo specchio del suo bagno quella notte. Il fascicolo su Nightlock è abbandonato sul tavolino da caffè nel suo salotto, dopo essere stato sottratto di nascosto fin troppo facilmente dal quartier generale, ma l’ha letto interamente tre volte e non ha appreso nulla in più rispetto a ciò che aveva dedotto da sé su quel tetto.

Piuttosto, fissa il suo riflesso oltre il lavandino, di cui stringe con forza i bordi, e prova a ricreare l’espressione che immagina aver avuto quando aveva chiesto se la sua parola di super era, in quanto tale, sufficiente a confermare che stava dicendo la verità.

Rimembra con trasparenza vivida il modo in era mutata l’espressione di Nightlock quando l’aveva detto. La pausa momentanea, il sottile guizzo dei muscoli della sua mandibola, il modo in cui la sorpresa gli era balenata negli occhi.

O per lo meno, Alec pensa che fosse sorpresa. Una sorpresa positiva, o negativa, non avrebbe saputo dirlo; ma gli è rimasta addosso, così come lo spettro del formicolio di quella strana energia sulla pelle.

Gira il pomello della doccia verso l’acqua bollente, anche se è consapevole che l’inquilino del piano di sotto si lamenterà per il rumore della caldaia, il che è più che ragionevole se consideriamo che sono quasi le tre del mattino. Sotto il getto dell’acqua bollente, Alec lascia che la sua pelle si arrossi; il calore scrosta i rimasugli della giornata dal suo corpo, e ora la sporcizia e il lerciume scivolano giù per lo scarico, le sue cosce e il suo petto pungono per il calore.

Indugia sotto il getto d’acqua finché il suo corpo non riesce, letteralmente, più a sopportarlo, al che chiude l’acqua con un movimento netto del rubinetto. Il bagno si fa velocemente silenzioso, il vapore lo circonda rendendo l’aria spessa e densa.

Alec strofina parte dello specchio per rimuovere la condensa e studia di nuovo il suo riflesso. La sua pelle è più rosea, e le tenui cicatrici di vecchie ferie sul petto e sul collo sembrano più bianche del solito, sottili peletti gli attraversano le clavicole e gli sbocciano come strani fiori sulle costole. Le spalle sembrano forti, però stanche, e non è una novità, ma è l’espressione dei suoi occhi la cosa più curiosa.

È nudo, ad eccezione dell’asciugamano annodato attorno ai suoi fianchi. È Alec, si è scorticato di dosso Sentinel, ma il suo sguardo non è uno sguardo che Alec abbia visto altre volte. C’è intensità in quello sguardo, un’attenzione particolare, un po’ dell’adrenalina di Sentinel sta ancora sobbollendo, ed è un’energia che di solito Alec non associa a… beh, ad Alec.

Alec è solamente _stanco_ , ed è ovvio, il suo corpo è esausto, ma la sua mente –.

La sua mente è piena di vita.

Non si addormenta facilmente quella notte. Ma quando finalmente riesce a chiudere gli occhi, pensa all’uomo sul tetto. Non riesce a scrollarselo di dosso.

____________________

Alec torna su quel tetto la notte successiva, ma non arriva nessuno levitando dal cielo a prenderlo in giro. In un primo momento, Jace è profondamente deluso che il suo piano di programmare una sorta di incontro raffazzonato tra Victor Aldertree e Nightlock sia fuori discussione, ma dopo la terza notte che Alec ritorna sullo stesso punto Jace non è più irritato, è semplicemente stufo.

«Dai Alec, basta» si lamenta. «Stai esagerando. Probabilmente il fatto che tu l’abbia incontrato qui è stata solo una coincidenza. Magari ha di meglio da fare – Diamine, noi abbiamo di meglio da fare. Hai sentito la radio della polizia, c’è un inseguimento a mano armata che sta per attraversare il ponte, e io voglio andarci –».

Forse Jace non ha tutti i torti, il che è tutto dire. Non c’è nulla che leghi concretamente Nightlock a questo tetto, a parte la sua parola, e non c’è una ragione vera e propria per cui Alec possa fidarsi.

Forse era stato solo un punto lampeggiante sul radar. Una piccola onda nel riflusso giornaliero che Alec segue tutti i giorni. Non dovrebbe cercare di andare contro corrente. Non fa parte della sua routine.

E lui dovrebbe attenersi alla routine. 

____________________

La routine di Alec è piuttosto semplice. 

Si sveglia alle prime avvisaglie di un’alba grigia; si trascina in metropolitana e poi in ufficio con appena quattro ore di sonno alle spalle; sta curvo sulla scrivania e si immerge nei numeri fino a che non può più stare in ufficio senza che qualcuno gli faccia domande su quello che lo aspetta a casa e che sta cercando di evitare, essendo ancora al lavoro.   
La sua borsa a tracolla, piena dell’attrezzatura di Sentinel, con la tuta, l’arco e la faretra, è chiusa in un armadietto al piano di sotto, insieme ad una radio della polizia che controlla sempre al calar del sole.

Quando scende la notte, rinchiude Alec in quell’armadietto e scivola nell’oscurità nelle vesti di Sentinel. La ronda non ha una durata fissa – se sono in missione, a volte Alec non vede il letto nemmeno per sbaglio; di solito, però, lui e Jace, e talvolta Clary, gironzolano per la città alla ricerca di guai, che di solito trovano.

Non dovrebbero lavorare oltre l’una di notte – quando arrivano Aline e Helen –, ma Arkangel ha l’abitudine di avventurarsi nella tana del lupo, e Sentinel…

A _Sentinel_ non piace lasciare le cose a metà. E ad Alec nemmeno. Specialmente se si tratta di qualcosa che potrebbe essere d’aiuto a qualcuno.

Fin troppo spesso resta fuori fino a tardi – dopo il turno, dopo il rapporto, dopo che Jace e Clary sono andati a casa, perché la sua mente non si arresta, ma anche quello fa parte della routine. Di solito gli serve una lunga e solitaria camminata per scaricare, e non è che il ventre di questa città trattenga il caos e gli omicidi quando Sentinel non è in servizio.

A volte incontra Aline ed Helen mentre sono di ronda e si ferma con loro per un po’. Altre volte, quando è nella zona nord, lo cercano Veil e Wolfsbane, trovandolo sempre, anche se Alec non li incrocia mai per caso.

La maggior parte delle volte, però, è solo.

Non è certo che la cosa gli piaccia. Certo, la quiete è confortevole, e l’essere in grado di udire i propri pensieri è meglio senza Jace che si lamenta di questa cosa o di quell’altra nel suo orecchio. Però – il vento sembra così freddo quando è solo, e quando piove, alle tre di notte, scroscia.

Izzy è sempre con lui. Non si scollega fino a che non lo fa Alec, anche se ciò significa stare in piedi tutta la notte, finché lui non si sente soddisfatto. Lei si lamenta, gli dice senza mezze misure che è uno stakanovista, o un maniaco del controllo, o che non si ferma mai, ma non si sognerebbe mai di non essere dall’altro capo della comunicazione se lui avesse bisogno di lei.

Alla fine, però, gli occhi gli diventano troppo pesanti; il corpo, per quanto ben addestrato, comincia a sentirsi indolenzito; e piuttosto di osservare le auto sfrecciare da un qualche trespolo di un qualche tetto, la mente di Alec comincia a vagare verso il pensiero del suo letto. È allora che fa ritorno, sperando che nessuno nel suo condominio noti la stessa ombra che cala sul suo balcone ogni notte.

La maggior parte delle giornate trascorre nello stesso modo. Di tanto in tanto ha dei giorni di riposo, ma in quelle occasioni si ritrova sempre a non sapere come intrattenersi, perché non è sicuro di cosa gli piaccia – il che è piuttosto tragico, l’ha realizzato da lungo tempo. Legge, magari guarda un po’ di TV mondana, ma alla fine rimane seduto sul divano con la testa fra le mani e gli occhi serrati con forza, impaziente di tornare là fuori, sul campo.

È tutto ciò che sa.

La routine gli dona tranquillità.

E, in una città come questa, Alec pensa di dover cogliere l’occasione di ogni tipo di tranquillità, non importa quanto contorta e torbida, perché solo Dio sa quando ricapiterà l’occasione.

____________________

C’è solo una cosa che non si adatta alla routine di Alec – beh, non proprio una cosa, quanto piuttosto una persona – e quella persona è Magnus Bane.

Sì, beh, è un po’ più complicato di così.

Non è che Alec si sorprenda nel vedere Magnus tutti i giorni. Lavoreranno anche in reparti diversi, ma lavorano pur sempre nello stesso edificio, e Magnus è il responsabile di Simon, quindi Alec riesce a comprendere il motivo per cui si incrocino così spesso, però –.

È il fatto che Magnus lo cerchi sempre per parlargli che coglie Alec di sorpresa, ogni volta. Il che non è una gran cosa, perché se Alec è felicissimo di osservare Magnus da lontano, d’altro canto non è molto abile nel non farsi cogliere in flagrante – e Magnus, che evidentemente possiede una qualche sorta di sesto senso che gli indica quando qualcuno lo sta osservando da una parte all’altra della stanza, si volta sempre ad offrire ad Alec un sorriso subdolo, un sorriso che gli ha quasi fatto rovesciare il caffè sulla scrivania più di una volta.

La sua coordinazione occhio-mano sembra prendersi una vacanza quando è al lavoro. I suoi genitori lo sgriderebbero, ne è certo.

Le prese in giro benevole e le chiacchiere – e il flirt giocoso, come ci tiene tanto a puntualizzare Simon –, forse Alec potrebbe definirle routine. Succede quasi tutti i giorni.

È solo che – non è quasi mai lo stesso. Alec non è mai del tutto sicuro di quel che dirà Magnus, e questo gli fa accartocciare la lingua nella fretta di proferire parola, qualsiasi parola, che, di conseguenza, finisce per uscire in modo troppo schietto o sincero. A volte Magnus causa un corto circuito tra il suo cervello e la sua bocca.

A volte Alec si chiede cosa succederebbe se fosse un essere umano funzionale.

Se fosse un essere umano _normale_ , questo è ciò che intende. Se potesse rispondere davvero senza sembrare un idiota maldestro o perpetuamente incavolato ai punzecchiamenti di Magnus, che sono al limite dell’essere appropriati sul posto di lavoro. Se potesse – oh, non lo sa proprio – vedere cosa succederebbe se permettesse a tutto ciò di filtrare oltre il rigido confine del “dalle 9 alle 17”.

È una fantasia. Alec fantastica parecchio. Sul suo lavoro d’ufficio come suo _unico_ lavoro; sul trascorrere le serate al bar con gli amici, o l’andare a cena con qualcuno di speciale, o il sorseggiare vino sul divano, piuttosto di fare il lecchino nei confronti dei politici e rincorrere criminali nei vicoli bui.

Fantastica sugli _“e se?”._

Questa sera, tuttavia, mentre Alec fissa sul monitor un tabulato particolarmente trito che deve essere portato a termine prima che stacchi, gli sovviene un pensiero, qualcosa che qualcuno gli ha detto di recente.

_“Non mi piace trattare con i se e con i forse, quindi evitiamocelo”._

E questo lo interrompe, la sua mano ferma sulle labbra, gli occhi che si appannano mentre le celle vuote del tabulato lampeggiano.

Chi gliel’aveva detto? Di sicuro non era stato Jace, e nonostante potessero essere stati i suoi genitori, non gli sembra il modo in cui lo direbbero –.

Con la vista periferica Alec vede qualcuno avvicinarsi, serpeggiando tra le scrivanie – la silhouette alta e affilata è sicuramente quella di Magnus –.

_Oh, era stato quell’uomo sul tetto. Nightlock_.

«Alexander!» esclama Magnus, entrando nello scomparto di Alec con un sorriso luminoso e vivace sul volto. Sembra essere particolarmente in tripudio oggi e la sua giacca sembra abbinarsi: un bellissimo blu marino, intarsiato con fili d’argento che luccicano e ammiccano ad Alec sotto la luce fluorescente dell’ufficio.

Magnus batte le mani; anche i suoi anelli tintinnano. Attira immediatamente l’attenzione di Alec, che si risveglia dal suo essere assorto.

«Magnus – ciao» dice, sbattendo le palpebre per tornare alla realtà. «Uhm – cosa – cosa posso fare per te?». 

Il sorriso di Magnus non fa che ampliarsi. Con fare teatrale incrocia le braccia e appoggia il pollice sul labbro inferiore mentre abbassa lo sguardo su Alec, pensieroso.

La nuca di Alec si intiepidisce – ancora una volta, aspetta di scoprire cosa Magnus potrebbe dirgli, e realizza che lo rende… agitato? È agitazione questa?

Magnus non lo delude.

«Dunque, stavo pensando» esordisce Magnus, sempre guardando Alec. «Quel posto in cui fanno hamburger nell’East Village che Simon ha menzionato la settimana scorsa –».

Alec sente la fronte aggrottarsi.

«Beh?».

Magnus solleva una mano per accarezzarsi con un dito il padiglione auricolare, tirando lievemente il piccolo earcuff argentato. È un’abitudine che Alec ha notato sempre più spesso negli ultimi tempi, anche se non è certo del suo significato.

«Ho parlato con Simon per avere l’indirizzo» continua Magnus. «E ho chiesto anche ad un paio di amici, pare che abbia delle recensioni molto buone. E poi questa mattina, neanche a farlo apposta, stavo leggendo il giornale e ho notato un inserto pubblicitario – e tu credi nel _destino_ , Alexander?».

Alec sa che lo sta punzecchiando, ma non è certo della modalità. La lingua gli sembra essere gonfia.

«Se… Se credo nel destino?». Alec si gratta un sopracciglio. «Perché?». 

Magnus lancia un’occhiata all’orologio al suo polso e poi si appoggia pesantemente sul divisorio, valicando lo spazio personale di Alec, cosicché la sua voce non venga udita ovunque nell’ufficio.

Alec sbatte le palpebre.

«Per una cena, Alexander» risponde sommessamente. «Sembra che qualcuno lassù mi stia mandando un segnale e – beh, forse gli hamburger dell’East Village saranno il mio portafortuna».

Alec sa di essere ancora accigliato – e vorrebbe tanto non esserlo. Le sue orecchie devono essere in fiamme.

Se non altro, Magnus persiste.

«Io, uhm» comincia Alec, prima di schiarirsi la gola. «Intendi stasera?».

Il sorriso di Magnus si allarga, e Alec desidera con tutto sé stesso che non l’avesse fatto, perché avverte di nuovo quello sfarfallio nel petto che, ardendo, scaccia i sentimenti grigi. Ci è vagamente dipendente, e un giorno si rivelerà essere un problema.

Diamine, è già un problema. Dovrà deludere Magnus per l’ottava volta.

«Solo se non hai già dell’altro da fare» afferma Magnus. «Tu stacchi tra quanto, un quarto d’ora? Io, beh, posso staccare _quando voglio_ ». Sorride, ma probabilmente non ottiene da Alec la reazione che aveva sperato. Il suo tono cambia, un po’ più professionale mentre si raddrizza di nuovo. Le dita ritornano a giocherellare con l’earcuff. «È per dire – stranamente ho la serata libera, e pensavo di dover fare qualcosa di piacevole, in compagnia. E Simon ha suggerito una così buona idea, dopo tutto –».

«Non posso» dice Alec repentinamente. È vero. Ha la ronda stasera e lui e Jace hanno ricevuto una soffiata su un grosso affare che coinvolge il narcotraffico nella zona della baia e devono per forza esserci – _altrimenti il sindaco non li ricompenserà._

Il sorriso di Magnus non vacilla nemmeno per un attimo. Davvero, è una testimonianza del suo buonumore, e Alec odia doverlo mettere alla prova così spesso. Ma – è meglio così.

«Non ti preoccupare» risponde Magnus. «Era solo un’idea, un’idea dell’ultimo momento se proprio vogliamo».

«Mi dispiace» dice Alec. «Io, uhm – è solo che ho da fare e non posso…».

«Non devi scusarti, Alec» dice Magnus con una scrollata di spalle. «Magari la nona volta sarà quella buona».

____________________

L’accaduto causa ad Alec un umore particolarmente amaro quella notte – umore che inevitabilmente riversa su Jace. Non interferisce con la loro missione – Alec è un professionista –, ma più tardi, quando si stanno riposando su un tetto e Alec sta pulendo tutte le frecce che ha recuperato, Jace decide di aver qualcosa da dire.

«Sei davvero di cattivo umore stasera».

Jace non fa molti giri di parole. A volte è una benedizione. Generalmente è una scocciatura.

Stanotte Alec non è dell’umore giusto per parlare, figurarsi parlare di cose come Magnus e il lavoro, che Jace in ogni caso non capirebbe. L’intera vita di Jace riguarda il lavoro Corporate e lui è letteralmente _inciampato_ nella sua relazione con Clary senza nemmeno dover superare i soliti tranelli. Ad essere onesti, è piuttosto ingiusto.

«Hai mai anche solo pensato di poter essere stato _tu_ a causarmi il malumore?» borbotta Alec.

«E perché mai l’avrei fatto?».

«Niente, lascia perdere» risponde Alec. «Sono solo stanco».

Jace scuote le ali, dopo averle controllate per accertarsi che non abbiano subito dei danni, e si erge in piedi, con le ali teatralmente spiegate nell’oscurità. È sempre una vista piuttosto impressionante, la sua posizione trasuda potere mentre il titanio argentato coglie tutte le luci nomadi della città in riflessi di un pallido lilla, un bianco stupefacente e un blu piovoso.

Ad Izzy piace definirlo “palla stroboscopica ambulante”.

«Tu sei _sempre_ stanco» sospira Jace, roteando le spalle mentre si riaggiusta il peso delle ali sulla schiena. Qualcosa schiocca in modo soddisfacente e Jace si lascia sfuggire un piccolo fischio, prima di rivolgere nuovamente lo sguardo ad Alec. «È il lavoro? L’altro lavoro, intendo».

«Qualcosa del genere».

Jace si incupisce. Alec conosce quello sguardo – è lo sguardo di quando sta per offrire un’opinione che Alec non gli ha richiesto.

«Ehi, senti» comincia Jace. «Tu _sai_ che io non capisco perché tu ti trascini in quell’ufficio tutti i giorni a giocare alla famigliola con quell’insopportabile tizio, Simon. Non devi mica farlo per forza. Potresti semplicemente licenziarti e ritrasferirti al quartier generale».

«Non affronteremo di nuovo questo discorso, Jace. Lo sai il motivo» ribatte Alec, ispezionando diligentemente le sue frecce.

Jace arriccia il naso – è una cosa che fa Clary quando è irritata.

«No» dice Jace lentamente. «No, Alec, non lo so il motivo. Maryse e Robert hanno ragione, sai – non puoi far quadrare l’essere un super e il lavoro allo stesso tempo. Sei esausto tutto il tempo. Sono solo preoccupato per te».

Il cuore di Alec si addolcisce leggermente, ma non abbastanza. Piuttosto, le sue spalle si affossano e con la quantità di stanchezza con cui le parole gli fuoriescono dimostra a Jace quanto abbia ragione.

«Non devi preoccuparti per me. Sto bene. Sul serio. Te… Te lo direi se così non fosse».

«Ah sì?» rimbecca Jace. Il suo tono implica che entrambi conoscono la risposta a quella domanda.

«Sì. Certamente».

È una bugia.

Dopodiché si separano – è tardi, Jace deve tornare al quartier generale a compilare i documenti per il verbale e Alec deve affrontare una lunga camminata verso casa.

Ma non andrà a casa subito. Hanno trascorso la maggior parte della notte accampati nell’area vicino al molo ad osservare le macchine fare avanti e indietro, catturando una quantità di persone che la polizia non avrebbe mai arrestato considerando il ritardo con cui si è fatta viva. Di conseguenza, Alec non ha veramente fatto la ronda – non che i suoi genitori lo sappiano _o_ che sia di loro interesse – e ci sono un paio di posti che vuole controllare prima di considerare la nottata conclusa.

È un’abitudine. Forse paranoia. Ma dormirà meglio se ci dà un’occhiata.

È nel mezzo del distretto finanziario quando la voce di Izzy crepita nel dispositivo di comunicazione nel suo orecchio.

«Jace dice che sei di pessimo umore».

«Non sono di pessimo umore. È Jace che rompe».

«Sai vero che il fatto che rompa di solito vuol dire che è preoccupato per te? È il suo modo di dimostrare il suo lato sentimentale».

«Vorrei che non lo facesse».

Izzy non dice nulla per un po’, quindi Alec si domanda se la conversazione non sia giunta al termine. Forse stanotte lo lascerà fare quello che sta facendo, parlandogli solo quando ha bisogno della sua presenza.

Non è così fortunato.

Alec è in cima ad un albergo e sta cercando di calmare i suoi sospiri attraverso il mirino della teleferica che conduce al tetto successivo quando lei proferisce di nuovo parola, interrompendolo.

«Ne vuoi parlare?».

«Di cosa?».

«Alec…» sospira, e lui la immagina mentre si massaggia il ponte nasale, come fa spesso anche lui quand’è esasperato. «Suvvia Alec, non puoi mentire a me. C’è qualcosa che ti turba, lo so».

Potrebbe negarlo. Potrebbe relegarla al trattamento del silenzio – è orribilmente bravo in questo.

Ma – non gli piace mentire a Izzy. Lei riesce sempre a vedergli attraverso, e lo farebbe sentire uno schifo.

«Si tratta di una cosa… davvero stupida» dice abbassando l’arco. «Magnus… Magnus mi ha chiesto di nuovo di uscire. E io gli ho detto di no. Di nuovo». 

Dal capo della comunicazione di Izzy qualcosa sferraglia al suolo, e Alec la immagina scattare ritta sulla sedia quando Magnus viene nominato. È incredibilmente dedita a questa saga e Alec vorrebbe non avergliene mai parlato.

«Ed è lo stesso Magnus che ti ha chiesto di andare a cena con lui il mese scorso?» chiede. 

«Quanti Magnus pensi che io conosca?» replica Alec crucciandosi, ma Izzy non lo sta ascoltando.

«E tu non gli hai detto di sì?» lo implora. «Alec!».

«Perché mai dovrei dirgli di sì, non ho tem-. Io non so nulla di lui» sospira Alec, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. Dà un’occhiata in giro e individua un condotto di ventilazione su cui appollaiarsi, ed è come se le sue gambe diventassero gelatina nel momento stesso in cui si siede. 

«Iz…». 

«Ecco _perché_ devi dire di sì! Così puoi conoscerlo meglio. Generalmente funziona così con gli appuntamenti». 

«Sì, beh» borbotta Alec, «sai che non è così semplice. Io non posso semplicemente… non si può semplicemente andare in giro a chiedere ad altri uomini se – non _adesso_. Sai come la pensa la gente. E poi – cosa succederebbe se gli avessi detto di sì, fossimo usciti e mi avesse fatto delle domande su di me? Non posso dirgli la verità. È tutto più semplice se gli dico di no ogni volta che me lo chiede. Magari smetterà di farlo».

«Dio mio, tu sì che sai essere un guastafeste» si imbroncia Izzy, ma Alec può affermare dal suo tono di voce che non insisterà ulteriormente. Izzy sa che lui è nel giusto. Anche se ciò non lo fa sentire profondamente soddisfatto di sé. 

«Preferisco così, Iz» mormora. «È più semplice. Ha… più senso».

Ha più senso perché nessuno si fa male. Nessuno si fa male, nessuno diventa l’oggetto del gossip in ufficio, nessuno diventa un paria per strada perché come si fa ad essere un omosessuale in un mondo appena post-mandato-di-Reagan e non essere evitato come la peste nell’istante in cui qualcuno scopre con chi preferisci andare a letto –.

Nessuno lo direbbe ai suoi genitori –.

Il silenzio della comunicazione diventa cauto. Il nuovo millennio arriverà anche nel giro di otto anni, ma è come se vivessero negli anni Cinquanta. Forse Izzy sta pensando alla stessa cosa: i titoli di prima pagina dei giornali, la propaganda nei telegiornali della sera, la quantità di centri di accoglienza per malati di AIDS che sono stati messi a ferro e fuoco o coperti di graffiti nella notte da persone accecate da una paura ridicola nei confronti di qualcosa che non conoscono… la stessa paura con cui accusano i supereroi.

Alec si scrolla di dosso il pensiero. Non è una novità. È così che gira il mondo da quando ne ha memoria, e anche se non dovrebbe dover dire che ci è abituato, avendo necessità di tenere un basso profilo e non lasciando che i suoi occhi indugino un po’ troppo a lungo su un altro uomo che gli passa accanto… _ci è abituato_.

E poi – Magnus non dice sul serio. Chiede ad Alec solo perché è facile punzecchiarlo, perché Alec è divertente quando la sua faccia diventa chiazzata e le parole si inceppano come un disco rotto su un continuo “ _uhmm_ ”. A Magnus non dispiace sul serio quando Alec continua a dire di no.

Alec lo sa. È solo una distrazione.

«Alec» dice Izzy, trascinando le vocali del suo nome nel modo in cui fa sempre quando è stufa, stufa morta, di sentire le sue scuse. «Se è per… se è perché temi che mamma e papà lo scoprano, ti giuro che non –».

«No» la corregge velocemente Alec. «Non è per loro, Iz. È solo che non – non è qualcosa che voglio in questo momento, okay?».

C’è un momento di silenzio prima che Izzy parli di nuovo, un momento in cui Alec è dolorosamente conscio del groppo nella sua gola.

«Puoi ammettere di essere spaventato, sai».

Alec la schernisce: «Iz, dai».

«Alec».

Non deve dire nient’altro: il suo nome è già abbastanza pesante, anche nel crepitio del dispositivo di comunicazione. Parla di una verità che Alec non vuole affrontare.

C’è questa dicotomia tra le sue due vite. Alec e Sentinel non sono due facce della stessa medaglia – sono persone completamente diverse, che si battono per due realtà completamente diverse. Alec lo sa, ma abbastanza spesso è più facile nascondere la testa nella sabbia e non pensarci affatto.

A volte si chiede se possa davvero definirla vita quella che esperisce durante la giornata. Non gli è permesso fare quello che vuole, quando vuole. Non gli è permesso accettare di andare a bere qualcosa con i colleghi dopo il lavoro. Non gli è permesso guardare un altro uomo e chiedersi “ _e se?_ ” senza pensare a tutti gli altri “ _e se?_ ”. Piuttosto, passa ore a pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se avesse potuto fare un’altra scelta durante la sua infanzia.

Essere Alec a volte è come essere un sostituto. Qualcosa che fa passare il tempo tra l’alba e il tramonto, uno stato di purgatorio bizzarro che Alec ha accettato come normalità.

È intorpidito. Ecco quello che è. È solo intorpidito, e forse Alec ci si è abituato, quel nomade ronzio dei muscoli, il modo in cui le dita scoccano una freccia come se avesse il pilota automatico, ma non riesce davvero a _sentirlo_.

«La prossima volta che te lo chiede… magari dovresti accettare» dice Izzy, ma la sua voce è gentile ora, meno provocatoria. Quando Alec prova a protestare lo interrompe: «Alec, almeno provaci. Una volta sola. Non cambierà nulla a meno che non faccia tu qualcosa a riguardo. Ti getti dai palazzi e disarmi le persone e segui Jace in tutte le sue sconsiderate avventure – non vedo come potrebbe andare peggio».

«Ci penserò».

«Non è un no».

«Ma nemmeno un sì».

____________________

Il giorno dopo Magnus è sempre il solito, come se il rifiuto di Alec la sera precedente non gli facesse né caldo e né freddo. Alec non è sorpreso. Ma magari non era stato proprio così.

E tuttavia – non può fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ in colpa quando Magnus si ritrae da una conversazione apparentemente tesa con un altro responsabile per lanciare un sorriso ad Alec quando quest’ultimo si trascina in ufficio, con le bravate della notte precedente impresse sui capelli scompigliati e lo sguardo vacuo.

Alec arrossisce, distogliendo velocemente lo sguardo. Simon alza un sopracciglio verso Alec oltre la parte superiore del monitor. Mima con le labbra: “hai visto? Perché io sì”.

Fa ingarbugliare le sue budella. Alec non sa nemmeno da che parte cominciare per sgarbugliarle, quindi nemmeno ci prova.

Se lascia che le cose vadano come devono andare, passerà. Passa sempre. Simon lo tormenterà, e Magnus forse gli chiederà di uscire di nuovo fra circa un mese, e Izzy solleverà gli occhi al cielo in un profondo stato di disperazione quando Alec glielo racconterà.

E Alec –.

Alec lavorerà sodo per coltivare quella flebile fiammella dentro di sé, quella che l’attenzione di Magnus alimenta, stando attento a non lasciarla estinguere e a non farla accrescere troppo, perché scopre che teme entrambe le eventualità.

Izzy ha ragione. È spaventato. È spaventato da molte cose, ma l’essere un super? Avere dei superpoteri?

Non ci si può permettere cose come la paura. Non in questo tipo di lavoro.

Quindi, dice a sé stesso di non provare paura. Gli si ritorcerà contro. 


	2. La scintilla incontra l'innesco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Cosa ti ha fatto pensare che non me ne importasse?».
> 
> Vorrebbe che gli uscisse in un modo più gentile di come effettivamente gli esce, ma è sulla difensiva, brusco in un modo che può sentire fin dentro di sé, e lui non è mai stato particolarmente accorto. Fa un respiro secco, la lingua gli sembra gonfia e stupida nella sua bocca, ma ingurgita tutto il resto che potrebbe uscirgli dalla bocca col rischio di fargli fare una gaffe. Piuttosto, osserva il volto di Magnus.
> 
> Magnus non dice nulla. Ha ancora la fronte aggrottata, ma questa volta è introverso, i suoi pensieri sono chiaramente disordinati. Il silenzio si protrae così a lungo che Alec comincia a sentirsi prudere con una sensazione che gli parte dalle dita dei piedi e va a braccetto con il modo in cui si sente troppo esposto a stare in piedi per strada dove sembra che ogni passante li stia guardando.
> 
> «Non lo so» dice e Alec sbatte le palpebre. Qualcosa di non detto pullula nell’aria, ma Alec non è del tutto certo di cosa sia, né di come interpretarlo. «Non so perché l’ho pensato. Ma… evidentemente mi sbagliavo».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti e buona domenica! 
> 
> Come promesso, eccomi qui col secondo capitolo. Temevo di non riuscire a postare, perché è da mercoledì che non mi funziona il wi-fi e penso di aver finito gli insulti mentali che ho riservato a questo disagio, ma poi _lampo di genio_ , mi sono ricordata che posso farmi da hotspot col telefono. Quindi eccomi qua! 
> 
> Volevo ringraziarvi per le visite al capitolo precedente, volevo ringraziare chi ha lasciato una recensione e chi mi ha contattata in privato, chi ha messo la storia fra le seguite e le ricordate... Mi rendete molto felice e spero che questa storia continui ad appassionarvi! Io sono sempre molto contenta di vedere le vostre risposte, per cui grazie di cuore. Sarei davvero grata se mi lasciaste qualche recensione, anche in privato, anche di due righe: un feedback sulla traduzione e dei commenti sulla storia sarebbero davvero una manna dal cielo. E se vi fa piacere mentre leggete twittate con l'hashtag #ficacoldnight
> 
> Detto ciò, vi lascio a questo secondo capitolo, in cui vediamo Alec alle prese con lo sfuggente Nightlock e scopriamo qualcosa in più riguardo alla situazione complicata in cui versa la città di New York tra Corporate e vigilante... Buona lettura! 
> 
> Un abbraccio,   
> _Stars._
> 
> Ps. in fondo al capitolo vi lascio le note di coda di theprophetlemonade. Da questo capitolo in poi le note finali conterranno dei piccoli spoiler sul capitolo successivo; lettore avvisato...

“ _Una volta ho sentito una barzelletta: un uomo va dal dottore. Dice che è depresso. Che la vita gli sembra dura e crudele. Che si sente solo in un mondo minaccioso in cui il futuro è vago e incerto. Il dottore risponde: «La cura è semplice. C’è il grande clown Pagliacci stasera in città. Vada a vedere il suo spettacolo. Questo dovrebbe tirarla su di morale». L’uomo scoppia a piangere. Dice: «Ma, dottore… Sono io Pagliacci_ ».

– Alan Moore, _Watchmen_   
  
  


Se Alec fosse un interruttore, sembrerebbe che qualcuno l’avesse lasciato acceso.

È una cosa che a Izzy piace ricordargli – come non abbia una via di mezzo, lui o è acceso o è spento –, è così dedito a Sentinel che o si strema rimanendo di ronda fuori orario fino a sentire la stanchezza nelle ossa, oppure è così completamente distaccato che nessuno è in grado di cavargli una parola di bocca per giorni.

A volte è meglio non fare domande. Alec ha imparato da molto tempo che farsi domande su sé stesso e analizzare il suo stesso comportamento porta solamente all’infelicità, e questa massima sembra essere applicabile a molte cose nella vita.

I supereroi Corporate non hanno diritto a fare domande. Gli è stato ficcato in testa da quando ne ha memoria. Ma era strano quanto lo irritasse il fatto che Clary facesse un sacco di domande su quello che stavano facendo o sul perché quando si era appena aggiunta a loro nelle vesti di Muse, l’anno precedente… solo più tardi aveva capito che era arrabbiato perché lei aveva ragione.

Alec è abituato al fatto che i suoi genitori gli chiedano di fare cose brutte. Non riesce a fingere che tutto quello che fa sia per un bene superiore, che sia moralmente giustificato, o che sia qualcosa con cui potrebbe convivere.

Il governo si era servito dei soldati Corporate nella guerra del Vietnam, sul campo, in mezzo alle altre truppe, e ha continuato a servirsene anche dopo, l’arma perfetta per spiare i russi. Erano l’arma perfetta e continuano a esserlo – perché nessuna tecnologia può rintracciare una persona che può scomparire e riapparire da una parte all’altra del globo con la sola forza del pensiero.

Ai politici e alle celebrità piace servirsi di loro per la sicurezza. Le grandi multinazionali li assoldano per mettere fuori gioco i competitors e rubare segreti che non dovrebbero rubare. Il consiglio cittadino li usa per mantenere l’ordine pubblico, gestendo manifestazioni e proteste che, il più delle volte, sono proprio dirette contro i super.

A volte vengono assoldati come sicari. Non accade spesso, e anche Maryse è riluttante ad accettare incarichi che chiedano loro tanto, ma… Alec non ha le mani pulite. Il sangue gli si incrosta sotto le unghie. L’unica cosa che può fare è non guardarsi le mani molto a lungo.

Le cose vanno meglio ultimamente. Le elezioni al Senato si stanno avvicinando, per cui Alec è stato relegato al compito di essere una guardia del corpo molto costosa che deve assicurarsi che i candidati elettorali raggiungano in sicurezza gli edifici o le loro auto, che deve controllare i palazzi alla ricerca di attività sospette o che deve intrufolarsi negli uffici di un rivale politico qua e là.

La maggior parte delle volte possono ricorrere alle loro strategie e questo ad Alec sta bene. Ci sono delle missioni – buste scagliate da una parte all’altra del tavolo della sala riunioni da parte di sua made e suo padre –, incarichi che fruttano una paga abbondante, ma quello che fa in quanto Corporate si può difficilmente definire supereroismo.

Ma salvare persone da edifici in fiamme, prevenire incidenti stradali e aiutare vecchiette ad attraversare la strada, quello conta. Non vengono pagati per cose di questo genere, che di solito fanno solo fumare Maryse e Robert dalla rabbia, ma sono cose che contano.

Anche faticare per stare al passo con Jace conta. È quello che Alec fa la maggior parte del tempo, 

____________________

È piena estate, ma anche adesso il vento soffia freddo e porta con sé forti temporali sulla baia, con fulmini che si biforcano in lontananza sul mare ma che crepitano sulle periferiche di Alec.

Lo rendono nervoso. Finora è stata una nottata lenta, lui e Jace sono appollaiati su un manifesto e stanno controllando un incrocio affollato. Ascoltano la radio della polizia per cercare di trovare qualcosa di interessante con cui riempire le ore notturne.

Jace è spaparanzato a pancia in su, le sue ali argentee sono aperte come quelle di un’aquila e prone, e sta facendo volteggiare uno dei suoi pugnali sulle nocche, intrecciandolo alle sue dita con fare esperto. L’aveva visto fare in un film la scorsa notte e adesso riesce a farlo come se facesse pratica da anni. Ecco come funziona la memoria muscolare.

Alec sospira pesantemente, riportando l’attenzione alla pulitura del suo arco da della sporcizia inesistente.

È consapevole della maschera sul suo volto stanotte, il che è strano. Di solito è una di quelle cose di cui si dimentica, allo stesso modo in cui ci si dimentica di respirare fino a che non ci si fa caso. Ma stanotte il cuoio dà una sensazione sgradevole, sfrega contro un’escoriazione sulla sua guancia, un cimelio che custodisce dopo esserselo guadagnato nella sala di addestramento la notte precedente.

Aggrotta le sopracciglia e arriccia il naso, spostando la maschera, ed è in quel momento che la radio della polizia inizia a blaterare.

«A tutte le unità, abbiamo un 211 in corso alla drogheria sulla Cinquantacinquesima est. Il sospettato è un uomo bianco, sulla trentina, un sospetto 417. Siate cauti. Fornite l’ora stimata di arrivo».

Jace balza in piedi prima che Alec possa anche solo sbattere le ciglia.

«Ottimo!» esclama, con fin troppo entusiasmo per una rapina a mano armata. «Finalmente qualcosa di interessante, andiamo!».

Non sono molto lontani, a malapena un paio di isolati, quindi Jace prende il volo nella notte senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardare Alec, lasciandolo a calarsi giù dal manifesto e mettersi a correre, facendo voltare il capo ad un uomo ubriaco che si strascica sul marciapiede dall’altra parte della strada.

Alec scivola nei vicoli prima che può, sentendosi grato per la sicurezza offerta dalle tenebre che lo nascondono da occhi indiscreti e fin troppo entusiasti di segnalarlo alla polizia. Espande il suo arco alla massima ampiezza ed afferra una freccia dalla faretra, incoccandola senza nemmeno guardare, troppo concentrato a lasciarsi scivolare sul cofano di una macchina parcheggiata orizzontalmente all’imbocco della strada.

Ode delle grida nelle vicinanze e vede delle luci accese dove le persone si sono già radunate. Ci sono dei cocci di vetro sparpagliati su tutto il marciapiede. La prima volante è già arrivata, una macchina della polizia con le sue sirene rosse e blu che stanno ancora splendendo in modo stroboscopico lungo la strada, mentre il conducente sta cercando di calmare una donna apparentemente in preda a una crisi isterica e l’altro ufficiale sta già distribuendo i birilli stradali per delimitare la zona.

Sembra che nessuno sia stato arrestato. Il rapinatore dev’essere fuggito. E nessuno sembra essere interessato a prenderlo.

«Arkangel» sibila Alec nel suo dispositivo di comunicazione.

«Il delinquente sta scappando in direzione nord» replica Jace. «Lo sto tallonando dall’alto, ma le strade sono troppo strette e non riesco a volare, dovrò calarmi giù e proseguire a piedi».

«Dammi la posizione» ordina violentemente Alec, ma Jace non risponde. Nel proprio orecchio, Alec sente solo l’impeto del vento mentre Jace scende velocemente verso terra.

Alec digrigna i denti, maledice suo fratello e comincia a correre verso nord, senza una meta precisa, sperando di intercettarli.

Non corre per nemmeno un isolato prima che un uomo balzi fuori da un vicolo, correndo dritto verso la strada e guizzando in mezzo al traffico – e Jace alle sue calcagna, alla velocità che le ali gli consentono.

L’uomo scompare in un’altra laterale e Alec ode Jace imprecare nel suo orecchio, scuotendo le ali mentre si arresta improvvisamente per evitare di schiantarsi contro un edificio. Scende al suolo come un proiettile d’argento, atterrando acquattato sul marciapiede.

Ma Jace non si arresta. Nemmeno per prendere fiato – e poi fugge via di nuovo, sfrecciando nell’oscurità.

Alec si sforza ulteriormente, i piedi battono sull’asfalto e il respiro è affaticato nel suo petto.

Vede nel buio il baluginio di Jace davanti a lui, ma in qualche modo Jace continua ad essere più veloce, anche con le ali issate sulla schiena.

«Cazzo!» impreca Jace nel dispositivo di comunicazione. «Sentinel, il tizio si è appena arrampicato sull’edificio, gli corro dietro!».

Le cosce di Alec bruciano mentre si obbliga a continuare a correre e nel buio intravede l’ombra di un uomo scomparire oltre il bordo del tetto. Jace è ai piedi dell’edificio, con il collo piegato verso l’alto, e Alec non ha nemmeno il tempo di urlare – perché lo sta facendo anche Jace, balzando verso l’alto, sulla recinzione, saltando sul tubo di scarico, inerpicandosi in quello spazio ristretto come un commando militare su una corda –.

«Arkangel!» grida Alec. Jace salta dal tubo di scarico verso la sporgenza della piattaforma sopra di lui, almeno quattro metri più in alto, ma ne afferra la ringhiera con facilità – perché ha appena visto il rapinatore fare lo stesso.

Fa forza sulle braccia per salire sul tetto e le ali si spiegano sulla sua schiena, potenti e divine, e poi sale in alto nel cielo e –.

«Cazzo» impreca Alec quando Jace scompare dalla sua vista. Cerca alla rinfusa la sua teleferica e la annoda alla freccia, per poi scoccarla. Alec dà uno strattone alla corda – è salda –, ma sa che non può salire solo con questa. La corda è troppo fina e gli lacererà i guanti, non importa quanto di buona qualità sia l’equipaggiamento fornito da Izzy.

Individua i punti che ha usato Jace per salire, ma non c’è verso che sia in grado di imitarlo. Piuttosto, si issa sulla staccionata e appende l’arco al tubo di scarico, indietreggiando per controllare se la conduttura possa reggere il suo peso.

«Arkangel» sibila, premendo il dito nell’orecchio prima di cominciare ad arrampicarsi. «Dannazione, che sta succedendo? Ragguagliami!».

Niente. Alec digrigna i denti. Se questa è un’altra notte che procurerà ad entrambi una convocazione all’attico del quartier generale, Jace sarà dispiaciuto.

Profondamente dispiaciuto, cazzo. 

____________________

Quando Alec raggiunge il tetto il suo respiro si è fatto pesante – e per questo si rimprovera, perché non dovrebbe sentirsi così fuori forma, ma è esattamente questo che succede quando trascorre le sue notti a tenere il broncio sotto la pioggia mentre sorveglia Jace e il suo ridicolo ego –, ma di Jace nessuna traccia. Forse ha già agguantato quel tizio e l’ha sollevato per aria, facendolo penzolare sopra la città e spaventandolo a morte con lo scopo di interrogarlo. O forse è già a tre isolati di distanza, a correre per la strada, standogli alle calcagna.

La notte è silenziosa e Alec è stato lasciato indietro, ancora una volta, solo per colpa sua. Non era riuscito a stare al passo e in questo mestiere non ci si può permettere il lusso di voltarsi e aspettare chi è rimasto indietro, specialmente se c’è qualcuno che si dovrebbe inseguire.

Cammina sul tetto, scavalcando condutture di aerazione, condizionatori e parabole satellitari, ma si ferma con un sospiro pesante, sollevando il volto a guardare il cielo e lasciandosi ciondolare le braccia lungo i fianchi. Forse dovrebbe ragguagliare Izzy o provare a raggiungere di nuovo Jace tramite il dispositivo di comunicazione, ma il suo corpo è fiacco e il pensiero di alzare la voce improvvisamente sembra una sfida scoraggiante che non ha voglia di affrontare.

Si siede in cima a un condotto d’aerazione e il metallo è bagnato dalla pioggerellina; è un’umidità che si insinua nella sua tuta troppo velocemente. Se torna presto potrebbe comunque andare al quartier generale e allenarsi un paio d’ore. Magari Izzy potrebbe consolarlo un po’, se lui glielo chiede gentilmente o se sembra abbastanza amareggiato quando si trascina oltre la porta principale con una faccia talmente aspra da far cagliare il latte.

Magari, quando Jace rientrerà, Alec sarà in grado di scalare la facciata di un edificio in cinque secondi a sua volta e non si sentirà così… un dilettante. Magari stanotte sarà in grado di stare al fianco di Jace durante il rapporto senza che ogni volta che sua madre si sofferma a guardarlo veda qualcuno che non è all’altezza.

È irrazionale, e lo sa. Ma questo non impedisce a quella sensazione di raggiungerlo in modo sacrale, al punto che ormai riesce ad avvertirla a un miglio di distanza.

Alec si lascia cadere in avanti, con la testa che gli ciondola fra le spalle mentre fissa il pavimento. Si mette un dito nell’orecchio e preme il dispositivo di comunicazione.

«Iz –».

La sua nuca formicola, un brivido di freddo si insinua su per l’attaccatura dei capelli, e Alec si immobilizza, le parole gli si estinguono sulla lingua. L’aria cambia, una pressione boriosa sorge dall’alto e spinge e preme sulle sue tempie e sulla gola. Abbassa lentamente la mano per raggiungere l’arco, togliendolo silenziosamente dal fodero ed estendendolo nuovamente al massimo della sua ampiezza con uno scatto secco del polso.

Trattiene il respiro, ascoltando con attenzione il tintinnio della pioggerellina contro il metallo, ma cercando un qualcosa di più: un’andatura quieta sul tetto scivoloso o una risata ansimante trattenuta. Il formicolio gli scende lungo la colonna vertebrale, accumulandosi all’altezza delle reni. Alec si muove e lo stesso fa la notte, un cambio di pressione rende l’aria dietro di lui più spessa e riempie lo spazio che lui aveva appena evacuato.

Alec si irrigidisce. Le sue dita pizzicano sull’arco ora. Si prepara a prendere una freccia e a voltarsi in un battito di ciglia, ma –.

«Quindi il biondino ti ha abbandonato di nuovo al tuo destino? Questa cosa sta diventando orribilmente tragica».

La voce gli giunge da dietro le spalle, non a un metro di distanza come si aspettava – Alec non aveva udito nessuno avvicinarsi – ma riconosce la voce, intensa, calma e curiosamente soddisfatta.

È quel super dell’altra notte. _Nightlock_.

Rigidamente, Alec si volta sulla conduttura d’aerazione e come previsto c’è lo stesso uomo con gli stessi capelli fradici, la stessa giacca rosso bordeaux gonfiata dal vento e la stessa espressione pericolosamente divertita negli occhi.

Ha le braccia conserte sul petto ampio, le mani inguantate sono appoggiate a conchetta sui suoi gomiti, il peso distribuito solo su un fianco. Tiene il capo leggermente inclinato, l’angolo della bocca è rivolto all’insù, ma non sta sorridendo. Mentre Alec prende di nuovo in considerazione l’idea di agguantare una freccia, l’aria crepita deliberatamente, come se Nightlock fosse in grado di leggergli nel pensiero e predire i suoi movimenti.

Magari ne è davvero in grado. Alec non potrebbe saperlo.

«Non mi ha abbandonato al mio destino» borbotta Alec. Non è sicuro se debba rimanere fermo in quella posizione; non è sicuro nemmeno se debba anche solo muoversi. Un movimento brusco potrebbe essere sufficiente perché Nightlock schiocchi le dita e lo riduca in pezzettini… o qualcosa del genere. Non ha proprio idea di come funzionino i poteri di Nightlock e non ha esattamente l’intenzione di metterli alla prova. «È andato avanti e io lo sto raggiungendo».

«Certo» dice Nightlock, esagerato. «Certo, ovviamente».

Alec assottiglia lo sguardo.

«Che ci fai qui?» chiede.

«Un uomo non può farsi una passeggiata notturna?».

«Perché è decisamente questo che stai facendo».

Nightlock scrolla le spalle, sorridendo a cuor leggero. Dà sui nervi ad Alec, non lo mette a suo agio.

«Vigilantismo a notte fonda, che vuoi che ti dica» dice Nightlock. «Per quanto mi doni questa maschera, un outfit del genere tende ad attirare attenzioni indesiderate se me ne vado in giro così alla luce del giorno».

Alec espira pesantemente, alzandosi in piedi. Fa irrigidire Nightlock, seppur in modo quasi impercettibile. Forse Alec non dovrebbe nemmeno notarlo.

«Non intendevo quello» ribatte Alec. «Voglio dire, che ci fai qui? Ci stavi sorvegliando? Ci stavi seguendo?».

«Oh, ma per piacere» lo sbeffeggia Nightlock. «Ovviamente voi Corporate dovete immediatamente pensare che –».

«Rispondi alla domanda».

Il sorriso finto di Nightlock svanisce, velocemente rimpiazzato da un cipiglio. Alec ci è abituato: è lo stesso cipiglio che aveva causato una volta in Wolfsbane, lo stesso che causa ancora in Veil, come se fosse poco più di una gomma da masticare appiccicata sulla suola della sua scarpa. A Veil non può dare del tutto torto, ma quando si tratta di Nightlock, una persona che non lo conosce, è fastidioso. I peletti sul suo collo formicolano, la sua lingua diventa affilata.

«Ero a un paio di isolati a nord, stavo seguendo una pista» afferma Nightlock, assottigliando lo sguardo. «Non che ti meriti di ottenere questa informazione, e non che io sia obbligato a fornirtela. Ho visto Arkangel sfrecciare per aria e mi sono incuriosito».

Alec lo guarda di sbieco.

«Non l’hai seguito» ribatte, più come un’affermazione che come una domanda.

«No» conferma Nightlock. «Ero più interessato a vedere da dove venisse. Il biondino ha l’abitudine di lasciarsi la devastazione alle spalle. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto aver bisogno di aiuto».

«Beh, non ci serve il tuo aiuto» si stizzisce Alec. «Va tutto bene e nessuno è in pericolo. E se anche fosse – ci sono io qui. Me ne occuperei io».

Nightlock lo deride, inarcando le sopracciglia. Non gli crede, è evidente.

«Che c’è?» chiede Alec in modo aggressivo.

«Niente» risponde Nightlock. «Penso di aver già detto che la parola di un Corporate è una cosa schizzinosa, tutto qui».

«E con questo che vorresti dire?».

«Voglio dire quello che voglio dire, Sentinel» dice Nightlock. «Confido in me stesso sul fatto di fare quello bisogna fare, grazie mille. Non ho bisogno di ricorrere al lavoro di… muscoli a pagamento».

«Non sono qui perché sono pagato» sibila Alec.

«Stento a crederci» replica Nightlock.

Alec fa un passo in avanti, non riesce a trattenersi. Il mento di Nightlock scatta all’insù e scioglie l’incrocio delle braccia sul suo petto, le dita si serrano lentamente nei palmi delle sue mani.

«Non sono pagato» insiste Alec, perché a quanto parte anche lui è un po’ un idiota, proprio come Jace, e gli piace ficcarsi in situazioni pericolose. L’aria attorno a lui è pulsante e sembra andare di pari passo al modo in cui Nightlock sfrega i polpastrelli sulla curva della sua mano.

«Non sono pagato. Abbiamo sentito un 211 in corso sulla radio della polizia e siamo venuti a dare una mano. E meno male, perché i poliziotti stavano facendo un gran casino –».

«Una rapina?» lo interrompe Nightlock, assottigliando lo sguardo. Le dita si rilassano. La pressione nell’aria si allenta. «Non mi sembra… l’uso migliore per le tue abilità da Corporate»

«Perché non lo è» digrigna i denti Alec. «Sono qui solo per dare una mano».

Nightlock serra le labbra e inclina di nuovo il capo, esaminando Alec con uno sguardo diverso. Per un lungo momento non dice nulla, e quel momento è lungo abbastanza perché le orecchie di Alec inizino ad andare a fuoco, ma poi, lentamente, fa dei passi in avanti.

Cammina come un gatto, i suoi passi sono silenziosi e la sua andatura è lunga, aggraziata e decisa, e Alec lo immagina seguire qualcosa. Forse stava pedinando Alec.

Alec non si muove, rimane al suo posto finché Nightlock non lo raggiunge, fermandoglisi proprio di fronte. Incrocia le braccia di nuovo, stavolta premendo il pollice contro il labbro inferiore in atteggiamento pensieroso.

Odora fortemente di cuoio logoro. Il vento porta quell’odore alle narici di Alec. Ma c’è dell’altro, un sottotono più delicato, più fosco, più legnoso, e Alec non è in grado di identificarlo. Così vicini, gli occhi di Alec solcano il volto di Nightlock, catalogando nella sua memoria tutto ciò che riesce a vedere: ci sono delle sfumature dorate fra i suoi capelli, del kohl scuro sbavato attorno ai suoi occhi sotto la maschera, che è morbida, di cuoio goffrato, aderisce alla sua pelle come una pellicola. Sotto la giacca indossa una tuta da super non troppo diversa da quella di Alec; non c’è un’armatura Kevlar, ma sembra durevole e costosa, indubbiamente nasconde una infinità di trucchetti non individuabili alla vista.

«Una mano» dice Nightlock con prudenza, la parola sembra quasi gocciolargli dalle labbra. «Forse sto oltrepassando i limiti, ma sembra che sia Arkangel quello che sta cercando di dare una mano. Tu sei stato lasciato indietro di nuovo».

Alec si irrigidisce. Nightlock se ne accorge.

«Prova tu a stare al passo con uno che può volare» grugnisce Alec e sembra fin troppo meschino. Diamine, _è_ meschino. Non è quello che avrebbe dovuto dire, non a uno sconosciuto, ma Nightlock sbatte le palpebre, una piccola ruga si forma sotto la maschera.

«È questo che fai?» chiede con curiosità. «Gli stai dietro e rimedi ai suoi casini?».

«Siamo partner». Alec lo guarda accigliato.

«Ah sì?» controbatte Nightlock, e quando Alec si acciglia ancor di più Nightlock scrolla le spalle con una familiarità che gli fa venire il prurito. «Ti dico come la vedo io, Sentinel. Sei il suo partner o il suo supervisore? Lui fa sbattere la sua faccia in prima pagina regolarmente, ma tu…».

«Non sono il suo –».

«È Idris a farti vivere nella sua ombra, o sei tu?».

Il cervello di Alec va in panne. Percepisce quelle parole come uno schiaffo e forse indietreggia come se fosse stato colpito sul serio, perché l’espressione incuriosita di Nightlock muta in qualcosa di serio. Non sembra dispiaciuto, ma sa di aver toccato un nervo scoperto.

E Alec si odia per averlo reso così evidente.

«Devo andare» borbotta Alec. «Almeno puoi farmi il favore di dirmi da che parte l’hai visto andare?».

Le labbra di Nightlock formano una linea tesa, ma con l’indice fa dei vaghi cenni verso nord. I suoi occhi non si scollano da Alec.

Alec sa che è stupido voltare le spalle ad uno sconosciuto, specialmente a uno sconosciuto con dei superpoteri, ma si dice che se Nightlock avesse voluto fargli del male, l’avrebbe fatto prima ancora che Alec l’avesse sentito avvicinarsi.

Non lo saluta e Nightlock nemmeno. Alec si volta e comincia a correre, saltando da un tetto all’altro, realizzando che Jace probabilmente potrebbe farlo più velocemente e che ne è conscio anche tutto il resto del mondo.

____________________

Quando Jace acciuffa il rapinatore, lo consegna al distretto di polizia del centro con le mani legate dietro la schiena e la firma di Jace attaccata al petto.

Alec non lo scopre finché non torna al quartier generale e Izzy lo informa. Jace se n’è andato con Clary da ore, stanco di aspettare che Alec tornasse.

Il fatto non viene inserito nel verbale, quindi i suoi genitori non lo scopriranno mai. Non ha nemmeno bisogno di chiedere a Izzy di non inserirlo: lei lo fa comunque, perché Alec stasera non ha affatto voglia di parlare, è come se la sua bocca fosse incollata e le parole fossero intrappolate al suo interno.

Izzy è esperta nell’intuire il suo umore. È brava in questo – una volta che vede qualcosa, una volta che identifica qualcosa per la prima volta, se ne ricorderà. Di solito funziona con intere conversazioni sentite di sfuggita, o interi paragrafi di manuali cospicui, ma funziona anche con le stramberie di Alec, e lei lo definisce “il suo dono”.

Attitudine intuitiva, ecco cosa dice il suo fascicolo. È strabiliante. Non abbastanza perché i suoi genitori la mandino sul campo, dato che non sanno come applicare questa dote al combattimento, ma è comunque strabiliante.

Ma Alec ha sempre saputo che è intelligente, con o senza quella dote. Alec ha sempre saputo che lei lo vede per quello che è.

È per questo che si ferma sulla soglia del suo laboratorio dopo il rapporto, voltandosi a guardarla prima che lei possa chiedergli cosa c’è che non va.

Se è lui il primo a parlare può farlo alle sue condizioni.

«Ho incontrato di nuovo Nightlock stanotte» esordisce. La guarda mentre i suoi occhi si alzano di scatto dal tavolo da lavoro dove sta trafficando con un nuovo modello del suo arco.

«Che?» chiede. «Dove? Che è successo?».

«Dopo che ho perso Jace» dice con una scrollata di spalle. «Aveva visto Jace sfrecciare via e voleva… vedere il casino che Jace si era lasciato alle spalle. E invece ha trovato me».

«Hai scoperto qualcosa di nuovo su di lui?».

Alec aggrotta la fronte per un istante, ripetendosi la loro conversazione nella testa. Indugia su Nightlock che serra le dita e poi passa al modo in cui si era premuto il pollice contro il labbro inferiore mentre lo studiava con fare pensieroso, come se stesse cercando di smontare Alec con la sola forza del pensiero per vedere come funzionasse il suo interno.

Alec scuote il capo.

«No, io… no» dice. «È stato strano, ma non penso che sia fonte di guai. Magari si è trattato solo di una coincidenza».

«Non ne farò menzione nel verbale» afferma Izzy. «Non finché non scopriamo dell’altro, e anche allora… non voglio che mamma e papà scoprano che ti piace intrattenerti coi vigilante fuori dall’orario di lavoro».

Sorride ad Alec e Alec fa del suo meglio per ricambiare.

Ci penserà con più calma la mattina dopo.   
  


____________________

È un errore pensare che non avrebbe più rivisto Nightlock, e davvero, Alec avrebbe dovuto sapere che non è saggio fare supposizioni su persone pericolose.

Non è che effettivamente si incrocino di nuovo, no – piuttosto, Alec ne trova per caso i postumi.

«Che cazzo è ‘sta roba?» domanda Jace, abbassando lo sguardo sui due uomini legati ad un pilastro di cemento di fronte a loro.

È abbastanza ovvio in realtà. Jace e Alec avevano intercettato il finale di un comunicato della polizia su un’operazione sotto copertura in un deposito sospetto di essere il covo di un grosso giro di spaccio di cocaina e avevano pianificato di battere la polizia sul tempo e poi coprire le loro tracce.

Quello che non si erano aspettati, tuttavia, era che qualcun altro battesse loro sul tempo e lasciasse sul posto una totale carneficina.

Non c’è sangue. Forse è questo l’aspetto che stordisce di più Alec, che se ne sta in piedi in mezzo al magazzino, circondato da una serie di uomini privi di sensi distesi sul pavimento.

Jace scavalca i corpi senza preoccuparsi di controllare se abbiano battito. Lo sguardo di Alec vola all’uomo steso supino ai suoi piedi: il suo petto inspira all’improvviso.

È ancora vivo. Non l’hanno ucciso. Solo colto di sorpresa.

La trattativa è andata male? Qualcuno li ha traditi? È stata una rapina –.

No. No, non sembra. Jace continua a gironzolare, ma Alec si volta verso il SUV abbandonato vicino alle serrande. Il motore è ancora acceso e il baule è aperto, contiene cocaina impacchettata per il valore di almeno mezzo milione di dollari. Una ventiquattrore è rovesciata sul pavimento e il contenuto – mazzette da mille dollari – è sparpagliato e fluttuante nell’aria, che ha appena cominciato a stabilizzarsi.

Jace emette un fischio basso e netto, attirando su di sé l’attenzione di Alec.

I due uomini legati al pilastro sono entrambi ancora coscienti ed entrambi mostrano una paura agitata negli occhi. Lottano contro le corde, cercando di dimenarsi per allontanarsi il più possibile da Jace mentre Alec si avvicina, la circospezione pullula sulla sua pelle.

Davvero, quello dovrebbe essere il primo indizio che, chiunque li abbia battuti sul tempo, stava a sua volta indossando una maschera. I due uomini non riescono nemmeno a guardarlo. Sono entrambi madidi di sudore.

Ma, invece di dire qualcosa, Alec si trattiene mentre Jace si abbassa e toglie il bavaglio dalla bocca di uno dei due.

L’uomo comincia immediatamente a gridare. Alec si acciglia e Jace arriccia il naso, come se avesse sentito un odore particolarmente cattivo. Dà rozzamente un calcio alla gamba dell’uomo.

«Ehi» dice Jace. «Ehi, no. Niente urla. Non è carino, amico. Vogliamo solo farvi qualche doman-».

«Aiuto!» urla l’uomo. «Aiuto! Qualcuno mi aiuti! Aiuto!».

Jace lancia un’occhiata oltre la sua spalla e fa una smorfia. Alec alza gli occhi al cielo e Jace lo interpreta come un cenno di assenso. Dà un pugno all’uomo all’altezza della tempia, facendogli perdere i sensi all’istante.

L’altro uomo, ancora imbavagliato e legato spalla a spalla col suo amico privo di sensi, sembra sia sul punto di morire di paura.

«Okay» dice Jace, sporgendosi verso l’altro uomo. «Se ti tolgo il bavaglio, tu non urli, va bene? Oppure fai la sua stessa fine. Capito?».

L’uomo annuisce vigorosamente.

Non appena Jace gli toglie il bavaglio, l’uomo tossisce, la saliva gli cola lungo il mento. Jace fa una smorfia disgustata, ma Alec si avvicina, inginocchiandosi di fronte all’uomo.

«Cos’è successo qui?» chiede, serio. C’è qualcosa di statico che indugia nell’aria, solo un rimasuglio, ma Alec lo avverte – gli formicola la nuca. La realtà è un po’ dislocata: l’aria non è proprio come dovrebbe essere, come se qualcuno l’avesse agitata e ne avesse riorganizzato gli atomi con mani depredanti.

Gli occhi dell’uomo vagano da Alec a Jace per poi tornare su Alec, come se stesse cercando di decidere chi sia il più pericoloso tra i due. Alec dovrebbe dirgli che non vuole davvero scoprirlo.

«Io –» sputacchia l’uomo. «Io ero – il capo mi ha chiesto di venire solo stavolta, lo giuro – Io non – non sono generalmente coinvolto in questo genere di cose, io – stavo solo facendo il palo, lo giuro, lo giuro –».

Jace colpisce l’uomo alla gamba. L’uomo per poco non sviene, il suo corpo trema violentemente, il moccio gli cola dal naso. Non è una bella vista, ma Alec sa riconoscere il terrore quando lo vede e quest’uomo è terrorizzato.

E non necessariamente da loro.

«Hai sentito il mio compagno» dice Jace aggrottando la fronte. «Ti ha chiesto cos’è successo qui, quindi rispondi. Chi ha fatto tutto questo? Cosa voleva? E perché vi ha lasciato in vita?».

«Io – io – lui… lui era… muoveva gli oggetti col pensiero, non lo so, non so, è successo tutto così in fretta, io –».

In lontananza Alec ode una sirena e con tutta probabilità si tratta della polizia che li sta raggiungendo. È giunto il momento di andare, prima che venga loro addossata la colpa di qualsiasi cosa sia successa in questo posto.

Alec si alza in piedi e scambia un’occhiata d’intesa con Jace, voltando il capo di nuovo verso la porta da cui sono entrati. Jace lo capisce senza parlare e fa un cenno affermativo col capo.

Si volta di nuovo verso l’uomo, preparandosi a far perdere i sensi anche a lui – ma l’uomo strilla, lottando contro le corde per poter alzare le mani e proteggersi la faccia, anche se invano.

«Aspettate, aspettate, per favore, era – era un altro super! Aveva una lunga giacca rossa, la maschera nera, io – non so il suo nome, lui –».

_Può muovere gli oggetti con la sola forza del pensiero._

L’espressione di Alec si indurisce. Guarda di nuovo Jace.

Stavolta Jace non esita a metterlo k.o.   
  


____________________

  
Alec e Jace osservano la polizia tergiversare nel magazzino dalla sicurezza del loro punto di osservazione sul tetto dall’altra parte della strada. Ci sono almeno cinque volanti e tre ambulanze sulla scena, l’intero isolato è stato transennato ed è come se i corpi non finissero mai, portati fuori su delle barelle e consegnati alle mani irrequiete dei paramedici.

Nessuno viene portato fuori in un sacco, ma nessuno di loro riesce a camminare. Jace rimarca, disinvolto, che chiunque abbia combinato tutto ciò deve avere una capacità di controllo assurda sui propri poteri per riuscire a creare così tanti danni senza ammazzare nessuno.

«Penso di sapere di chi si tratta». Alec aggrotta la fronte, seguendo con lo sguardo un paio di detective diretti alle proprie auto che parlottano a bassa voce. Vorrebbe riuscire a sentire, ma nemmeno Jace ha quel tipo di capacità. Forse Isabelle potrebbe inventarsi un qualche aggeggio…

«Cosa?» domanda Jace voltandosi verso Alec. «Aspetta, Alec, cosa – chi? Chi ha fatto tutto questo? Perché non hai detto niente?».

«È quel vigilante che ho incontrato qualche settimana fa» risponde Alec. «È un telecinetico, il che corrisponde alla descrizione fornita da quell’uomo… Nightlock».

«Nightlock?». Jace aggrotta parecchio le sopracciglia, come se tutto quel pensare gli causasse del dolore fisico. «Ah sì, mi ricordo. Pensi sia nuovo sul campo?».

«No» afferma Alec. «Non penso… ma ha tenuto un basso profilo negli ultimi anni. Qualcosa… Qualcosa l’ha rimesso in attività, e io –».

_Non capisco di cosa si tratta, ma sento che è importante._

«Beh, cazzo» dice Jace, incrociando le braccia come un bambino, a tanto così dal pestare i piedi per terra. «Se continuerà a intercettare le nostre chiamate prima che arriviamo noi… mi farà incazzare».  
  


____________________

  
Jace è incazzato.

Alec, d’altro canto, è frastornato.

La seconda volta che succede si tratta dello scoppio di una conduttura del gas in un complesso residenziale a Brooklyn. Quando arrivano sul posto, tuttavia, tutti gli inquilini hanno evacuato l’edificio e se ne stanno riversati per strada, ormai al sicuro. Jace si lamenta per tutto il tragitto di rientro a casa, le piume metaforiche delle sue ali sono più che arruffate.

La terza volta si tratta di una rapina sventata in una gioielleria, di cui Alec legge sui giornali la mattina seguente. E poi la quarta volta riguarda uno scontro a fuoco in una stazione della metro nel Queens. E ogni singola volta, tutti i testimoni cantano le lodi (mentre i responsabili ne insultano il nome) dell’uomo con la giacca rossa che li aveva salvati da una pioggia di proiettili.

Alec non capisce. Non aveva mai incontrato Nightlock prima, non l’aveva nemmeno mai sentito nominare, e ora, all’improvviso, è ovunque sia Alec, prima che Alec ci arrivi. Ma non lo sta pedinando – cavolo, se così fosse Alec lo saprebbe, no? – e non può essere che in qualche modo si sia infiltrato nei loro dispositivi di comunicazione e ora li stia deliberatamente seguendo. No. No, non è possibile.

Dev’essere sintonizzato su una radio della polizia, come loro. È solo più veloce. Più veloce e molto più competente di Jace. Nessuno sembra sapere su di lui più delle informazioni che Alec ha già raccolto e quelle informazioni non sono granché.

È un dannatissimo enigma ed è estenuante.   
  
  


____________________

  
È lunedì, subito dopo il tramonto. La città sta sobbollendo con la mutevolezza del crepuscolo e Jace –.

Jace è fumante di rabbia.

Nightlock li ha appena battuti sul tempo sul loro secondo furto automobilistico di grande valore delle ultime due settimane, facendo sembrare Alec e Jace due idioti quando erano comparsi sul ponte, solo per scoprire che il loro inseguimento ad alta velocità si era già schiantato contro un pilastro e la polizia era già accorsa sul luogo.

Non era stato un bello spettacolo. La rabbia di Jace probabilmente è più mortificazione che altro.

Ora sono accampati in cima al quartier generale, le gambe di Jace penzolano oltre il bordo dell’edificio, mentre Alec conta e riconta le sue frecce con impazienza. Stanotte il loro servizio è stato richiesto dalla senatrice Herondale – la senatrice in lizza per tenersi stretta la poltrona nelle prossime elezioni – e loro dovrebbero gestire la manifestazione per la sua campagna elettorale quella notte. Il team che si occupa della sicurezza della senatrice ha già fatto loro una soffiata su possibili sommosse e il loro compenso era stato considerevole, quindi è quel genere di cose per cui ci si aspetta che Alec accetti senza battere ciglio. Non sa con certezza quanto reprimere i rivoltosi e malmenare i protestanti conti nel senso di usare i suoi poteri per una buona causa, ma più ci pensa, più si odia, quindi evita di pensarci.

Piuttosto, stanotte è fin troppo impegnato a pensare a Nightlock.

Clary – non ancora in tuta da super – è appena arrivata con del cibo indiano nel tentativo di placare Jace, ma anche se mangia avidamente e con fare arrabbiato i samosa non è comunque sufficiente a calmarlo. Una sommossa potrebbe essere l’ultimo dei problemi di Alec, se Jace sarà di cattivo umore tutta la notte.

«Se si fa vedere alla manifestazione stasera giuro che lo faccio fuori» borbotta Jace, mentre inghiotte un boccone di pasta sfoglia e patate che gli si sbriciola davanti.

«Così ti farai gettare di nuovo in cella» rimarca Alec sbrigativamente. Jace grugnisce in risposta qualcosa di incomprensibile che gli procura uno sguardo mordace da parte di Clary.

«Perché dovrebbe farsi vedere ad una manifestazione pubblica?» chiede Clary. «Hai detto che appare solo quando rispondete a chiamate d’emergenza, non quando siete effettivamente in missione».

«Non so» si lamenta Jace. «Ma non ho intenzione di passarci sopra. Se vuole rubarci la scena, basterebbe solo chiedere, cazzo».

Alec ridacchia sommessamente, ma non perché è divertito.

«Ti ho sentito» afferma Jace. «Perché ridi?».

«Rubare la scena» dice Alec. La sua espressione assomiglia più a una smorfia. «È molto… da te».

«Penso che tu da solo potresti essere il motivo per cui tutti odiano i super» afferma Clary con un cenno affermativo del capo, le labbra contratte in una linea piatta. Jace ha il coraggio di mostrare un’espressione ferita.

«Ehi» dice. «Ehi, dai, non è giusto. Non sono affatto così terribile. Io posso essere responsabile, tipo, del cinquanta per cento dell’odio, tutt’al più».

«Solo il cinquanta?» si intromette Izzy attraverso il dispositivo di comunicazione. «Piantala di fare il modesto. Almeno il settantacinque».

«Baciami il culo, Iz».

«Quando so dov’è stato? No grazie, è disgustoso».

Alec conosce fin troppo bene questo loro giochetto e non ha intenzione di passare la notte a discutere coi manifestanti e allo stesso tempo ad ascoltare Jace e Izzy a scambiarsi insulti da bambini. Finisce sempre con una quantità di risatine spaventosa, che è in qualche modo addirittura peggio che se si stessero davvero scannando.

«Ci sono novità sulle direttive della missione o possiamo muoverci?» chiede Alec, mettendo fine alla conseguente terribile replica di Jace. «Voglio essere lì prima che si raduni la folla».

Izzy entra in modalità lavoro in un battito di ciglia e anche Jace ha un paio di cose utili da dire riguardo al loro tragitto di ronda stanotte. Suggerisce che Alec e Clary si scambino i punti di vedetta, perché l’edificio dall’altra parte della strada rispetto al loro obiettivo fornirà ad Alec una visuale migliore e Alec glielo deve concedere, è una buona idea.

Quando Clary li abbandona per andare a mettersi la tuta e Izzy si scollega dalla comunicazione, Alec aiuta Jace ad indossare le ali.

«È una stronzata» dice Jace, con la schiena rivolta verso Alec, mentre quest’ultimo gli allaccia l’imbracatura sul petto. «Non pensi anche tu?».

«Cosa?» domanda Alec, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Il fatto che la gente odi i super senza un vero motivo» risponde Jace. «Capisco se odiano noi, i Corporate, se odiano Idris, questo lo capisco, ma – incazzarsi perché non capiscono quelli che fanno del bene solo perché è la cosa giusta da fare?».

Alec non sa proprio come rispondere. È orribilmente vero, dopotutto.

«È assurdo» bofonchia.

Jace sbuffa, roteando le spalle mentre le ali si flettono, espandendosi. Alec è costretto a fare un passo indietro.

«Mi sa che mi rende un ipocrita» aggiunge Jace, ma poi sorride, con quel suo “sorriso da Jace”, quello salmastro, infantile e che trama per scatenare una rissa. «L’odiare Nightlock per ficcare il naso nei nostri affari quando sta solo cercando di fare quello che facciamo noi».

«Mi sa di sì».

«Ma lo odio comunque. Brutto bastardo».

«Naturalmente» risponde Alec. «Dai, andiamo, o arriveremo in ritardo».   
  


____________________

  
Alec odia le manifestazioni pubbliche. Sono rumorose e accese e la febbre elettorale porta sempre le persone a fare cose che normalmente non farebbero mai. Tirano fuori il peggio delle persone, Alec compreso.

Ma in tutta onestà odia di più i politici, vanagloriosi e provocatori e menzogneri come sono – ma le luci intermittenti e brillanti e la musica ad alto volume non gli ravvivano esattamente l’umore, anzi gli alterano completamente i sensi.

La Herondale ha raccolto una bella folla stanotte: Madison Square è in delirio. Le primarie sono in pieno svolgimento e mancano solo pochi mesi alle elezioni per il Senato e alle presidenziali. Il fervore ribolle per strada, il parossismo è sempre più vicino al suo climax a mano a mano che novembre si avvicina.

Basta un nonnulla perché sfoci nella violenza.

Basterebbe solamente che qualcuno guardasse malamente qualcun altro, o che un poliziotto afferrasse la pistola, o che un bimbo si accorgesse di Alec celato sul tetto. È seduto su una scatola e riesce a vedere le scintille scoccare nelle strade sottostanti.

«Ci sono già delle sommosse, scendono da Times Square» lo informa Izzy. «Niente di preoccupante per il momento, ma aspettatevi dei conflitti».

«È una stronzata che la Herondale ci stia pagando per tenere gli attivisti a favore dei vigilante fuori dalla manifestazione, ma okay» borbotta Jace nel dispositivo di comunicazione. Sta volando in circolo sopra Madison Square, ma continua a scomparire dalla vista di Alec, inghiottito dalle colonne di luce accecante che trafiggono le nubi.

Alec non dice niente. Strizza gli occhi a causa della luce e degli enormi manifesti blu e rossi che lampeggiano fuori dall’arena. La strada è quasi intransitabile; la folla, almeno un migliaio di persone, sgomita all’entrata in lizza per i biglietti e una fotografia veloce con la senatrice. Un enorme maxischermo sfarfalla accendendosi, mostrando in diretta Imogen Herondale che saluta la folla all’interno dell’arena mentre raggiunge il podio da cui farà il suo comizio.

Il ruggito della folla è assordante, ma Alec non riesce a dire se sia di supporto o di disapprovazione. Dannazione, probabilmente entrambi.

«Un comunicato della polizia ha appena segnalato un 10-34» lo informa Izzy. «Sembra che abbiano formato una fila di scudi antisommossa più o meno dove siete voi, ma ci sono un sacco di contestatori. Dubito che reggerà».

«Alla faccia della missione semplice» sospira Clary, posizionata sull’edificio opposto rispetto ad Alec. «Scenderò in strada a dare un’occhiata».

«Cerca di non farti vedere» la redarguisce Alec. «La senatrice non vuole che ci vedano».

«Starò attenta, Alec» afferma Clary, sembrando un po’ esasperata. «Ma se non voleva che la gente ci vedesse, forse non avrebbe dovuto assoldare dei Corporate per mantenere l’ordine pubblico – non è che Jace sia particolarmente discreto».

Il dispositivo di comunicazione sputacchia elettricità statica mentre Clary si scollega. Alec alza gli occhi al cielo ma toglie l’arco dalla fodera e si avvicina al bordo del tetto, scendendo lungo la scala antincendio, perché non la lascerà avventurare là fuori da sola su richiesta della Herondale.

C’è qualcosa che non è giusto in quello che Alec sta facendo, ma lo sta facendo lo stesso – vivere le sue parti peggiori e ignorare il sussurro della sua coscienza nell’orecchio: _com’è lavorare per una donna che vuole vedere i super spazzati via dalle strade?_

Non può permettersi di ascoltarlo, non ne ha il tempo. Se sbatte le ciglia, Clary sarà andata troppo in là, oltre la portata di una freccia, e si starà cacciando in un mare di guai.

Alec ode il rombo dei protestanti prima ancora di vederli e prima di aver raggiunto la metà della scala antincendio: comincia come un mormorio e poi si voltano delle teste, che guardano nell’altra direzione allungando il collo per vedere il punto in cui il clamore diventa urlo.

Le persone cominciano ad indietreggiare, allontanandosi dalla schiera di poliziotti che si stanno avvicinando, e dietro di loro c’è un’ondata di manifesti e voci incollerite. La folla si sta comprimendo, condensando, e questo lo fa preoccupare.

Troppe persone. Troppe persone in uno spazio troppo ristretto.

Sa di essere un abile cecchino – un cecchino impeccabile – ma diventa difficile usare arco e frecce quando non è in grado di prevedere se qualcuno si metterà in mezzo all’ultimo secondo.

La folla fuori dall’arena comincia a crepitare, l’elettricità comincia ad attraversarli mentre alcuni ribattono alle urla nell’oscurità. Alec le ha già sentite tutte: “vaffanculo, fecce democratiche, la Herondale vi farà marcire in prigione quando sarà eletta”.

Alec affretta la sua discesa lungo la scala antincendio, aggrappandosi alle tenebre mentre una bottiglia vuota viene gettata in mezzo alla strada, frantumandosi dietro le caviglie della fila di poliziotti. Il vetro rotto scricchiola.

«Ci siamo» afferma Jace nel suo orecchio.

La folla inizia a sovraccaricarsi, le persone vengono spinte all’indietro le une contro le altre, altri si spingono in avanti. Si sollevano pugni arrabbiati. Le urla si fanno più furenti, più violente. Alec lancia uno sguardo al maxischermo, ma qualcuno sul palco sta già sussurrando qualcosa nell’orecchio della Herondale, indubbiamente già avvertita del caos che si sta per scatenare. La gente fischia. Sente il terreno tremargli sotto i piedi.

E poi Alec sente odore di gas lacrimogeno. Lo fiuta prima di vederlo: acre, acidulo e da qualche parte nella folla. La foschia grigio-verdognola da esso causata si solleva nell’aria come una nebbia macabra. Gli occhi cominciano a pizzicargli, lo gusta in gola, come catrame e ghiaia. Il team di sicurezza della Herondale la trascina in fretta giù dal palco e la folla radunata all’interno dell’arena emette feroci fischi di disapprovazione. Ma all’esterno la fila di poliziotti continua a indietreggiare mentre i manifestanti si spingono in avanti.

Alec si fissa su un manifesto in particolare, forzato oltre lo scudo antisommossa.

_“Forte e chiaro qui gridiamo, i vigilante in strada noi vogliamo!”._

La fila di poliziotti vacilla. Lo vede.

Ci sono contestatori che picchiano contro gli scudi antisommossa, urlando oscenità ai manifestanti, che non fanno altro che ribattere, urlando ancora più forte. Ci sono spintoni, sempre più forti, e uomini che si trattengono con forza l’un l’altro per evitare di fare qualcosa di stupido. C’è un elicottero che ronza sulle loro teste col suo strobo che illumina la folla, accecando la gente e rendendola frenetica.

È solo questione di tempo prima che un ufficiale dal grilletto facile impugni il taser – o la pistola –, e qui c’è un sacco di gente. Ci sono un sacco di potenziali vittime.

Alec digrigna i denti. _Concentrati_. _Concentrati, Alec_. I suoi occhi scrutano la folla – una donna urla innalzando un cartellone, un uomo trascina via un amico tenendolo per la vita, un poliziotto sta mettendo mano alla fondina –.

«Alec?» lo chiama Jace. «Dovremmo intervenire?».

«Sì» risponde Alec, già provato e ammaccato, e non è ancora stato colpito. «Formazione standard. Formiamo una linea dietro i poliziotti. Non rompiamo le righ-».

Un’altra bottiglia di birra sfreccia nell’aria, lo straccio infilato nel collo è incendiato da una palla di fuoco rossa. Il suo calore scotta la pelle di Alec mentre gli passa vicino, per poi entrare in collisione con il cartellone che aveva attirato la sua attenzione.

Il cartone va a fuoco. Colonne di fumo si alzano nel cielo e le persone si ritraggono da entrambi i lati. Qualcuno grida di terrore, qualcun altro di dolore.

E la linea di poliziotti si spezza.

I contestatori si insinuano nelle crepe del muro formato dagli scudi antisommossa come delle punte di lancia, gettando i cartelloni sull’asfalto, urlando e gridando slogan, traboccando oltre i poliziotti, ondata dopo ondata. Alec impreca fra sé e sé, afferrando una freccia. Stabilizza il respiro, seguendo i manifesti con la punta della freccia, e non si muove, no, ma la scala antincendio sì, a causa delle persone che corrono e si spingono per strada. Il rombo dei loro piedi gli echeggia nel cranio. Non riesce a udire i propri pensieri.

La folla di manifestanti fluisce in avanti per incontrare i contestatori, la linea di poliziotti è fatta indietreggiare e viene strizzata nella risacca. Stanno urlando, gridando, si preparano a venire alle mani – ma prima sibilano, sputano, si agitano. Il ferro sotto ai piedi di Alec trema. Il maxischermo crepita e diventa nero quando un mattone gli viene gettato contro nel mezzo di una pioggia di scintille. Uno sciame di persone sta uscendo dall’arena, guidato da un uomo con la faccia pitturata di rosso, bianco e blu – no, non un uomo, è a malapena un adulto, un ragazzino –.

E poi Jace atterra in mezzo alla strada.

Jace atterra in mezzo alla strada con le ali spiegate e la pistola già tra le mani – ed è una visione, lo è sempre. L’ampiezza delle sue ali, la lucentezza del titanio sotto le luci al neon, il taglio scuro e pericoloso della maschera – è potere minaccioso, è uno spettacolo, è glorioso, in un certo senso. Il pericolo gli si attacca addosso come sudore: è nei suoi occhi, nel movimento rotatorio delle spalle, nel modo in cui li guarda tutti dall’alto in basso come se dovesse inghiottire il cielo.

La folla si separa come il mare attorno a lui, ci sono persone che strillano, che inciampano all’indietro, cadendosi addosso le une contro le altre per stargli alla larga. Ma lo shock e il panico non durano – Alec sa che è così.

Jace si volta in un cerchio ampio, la pistola puntata a terra e il dito non appoggiato sul grilletto. Ma non lo sa nessuno. Alec lo scorge nei loro occhi mentre il panico si trasforma in odio e divampa.

Controlla di nuovo la visuale, la freccia incoccata è tesa fino a toccargli bocca. L’indentatura piumata si posa sul suo labbro inferiore. Può farla atterrare ai piedi di Jace se qualcuno dovesse avvicinarsi troppo –.

«Feccia Corporate!» grida qualcuno tra la folla. «Va’ a farti fottere! Via da qui!».

Un’altra bottiglia va in frantumi contro gli stivali di Jace, schizzandogli la tuta di birra scadente.

Jace sogghigna, sgranchendosi il collo. La mascella guizza. Le ali si flettono. È incazzato.

Alec sente le dita formicolare. _Concentrati_.

«Muse, questo è il nostro momento» sussurra. «Non fare l’attaccabrighe –».

È allora che Alec vede l’uomo davanti alla folla, l’uomo con la faccia dipinta come se stesse andando in guerra, e punta Jace a distanza, come se volesse lanciarsi in una qualche missione suicida – è goffo e rozzo e non rappresenta affatto una minaccia per Jace –.

– ma all’improvviso, non è quello che Alec sta guardando. No.

No, è un contestatore dietro di lui, dietro Jace, a cui non interessa nemmeno di Jace e del suo spettacolino. È una donna con un passamontagna che strappa di mano uno scudo antisommossa ad un ufficiale e lo getta a terra, calpestandolo. La plastica si frantuma. Il poliziotto scatta verso di lei, torcendole le braccia dietro la schiena, ma lei continua a scalciare, agitandosi selvaggiamente, scuotendo il capo, urlando –.

E poi si scatena l’inferno.

I contestatori avanzano, scontrandosi con la folla come un’onda contro un muro di mattoni, sbattendo contro una barricata che però non si muove. Alec guarda inorridito mentre i poliziotti cadono a terra, calpestati da ondate di persone, e sì, normalmente non gli importerebbe, questi sono pur sempre poliziotti che lo vorrebbero vedere morto, ma –.

Si sente uno sparo. E poi un altro, che risuona da qualche parte in mezzo alla folla. Non sa dove e si volta in preda all’orrore, ma non vede niente, la folla è troppo gremita, il suono rimbalza – Alec non sa se si tratta di un lanciarazzi, di una pistola ad aria compressa o di qualcosa di reale. Non sa se il proiettile colpisca qualcuno alla gamba, se il sangue zampilli per aria. C’è solo il caos.

_Va’. Va’, ora._

_Oh, che Dio li aiuti._

Si getta nella mischia, strattonando via due poliziotti da una donna e gettandoli di lato. Si prende una gomitata allo stomaco ma non batte nemmeno ciglio mentre getta per aria il bossolo di un lacrimogeno inesploso.

Più avanti c’è Jace, si sta defilando dalla traiettoria dell’uomo con la faccia pitturata, torcendogli il braccio dietro la schiena e gettandolo in mezzo alla folla, solo per essere circondato da altri due uomini dalle ringhia furenti. Alec non sa se siano contestatori o se vengano dalla manifestazione della Herondale, ma non ha importanza – scocca una freccia verso Jace e àncora al suolo uno dei due uomini trafiggendogli i pantaloni, lo slancio gli fa sbattere la faccia a terra.

Jace rivolta l’altro oltre la sua spalla, colpendolo con forza con la parte piatta delle ali mentre si volta, ferendo altre tre persone e facendone indietreggiare mezza dozzina.

Poi Alec vede di sfuggita Clary, coi suoi capelli di un rosso vivido e inconfondibile nonostante la maschera, sta brandendo uno scudo, creato magicamente dal nulla, e sta spingendo i contestatori lontano dalla rissa, ma le persone stanno oltrepassando anche lei, col sangue che esce loro dalla bocca.

La guerra imperversa su tre fottuti fronti. I contestatori vogliono il sangue, ma i manifestanti fanno volare pugni e alla falange della polizia non importa chi è chi, per cui i poliziotti si limitano a schiantare gli scudi antisommossa nel petto della prima persona che capita loro a tiro, sbattendola a terra, tirandole il capo all’indietro e poi lasciandola lì.

Alec schiva un pugno e dà una gomitata alla schiena di qualcun altro. Si volta e scocca un’altra freccia senza battere ciglio. Schiva di nuovo. Scocca ancora. Afferra una donna per la maglietta e la spinge via prima che possa sputare in faccia ad un’altra ragazza –.

Colpisce il poliziotto con la pistola prima di rendersene davvero conto – è solo un barlume, un’occhiata veloce, ma è come un razzo di segnalazione nella sua testa: _pistola_. _C’è una pistola_. C’è una pistola e quest’uomo sta respirando pesantemente, le spalle gli sussultano, gli occhi selvaggi mentre fissa Jace attraverso la folla, prendendo la mira.

Sparerà, dichiarerà che è stato un incidente. Dirà di aver sparato ad un uomo con le ali venuto dal cielo. Alec glielo legge negli occhi.

«Arkangel!» urla Alec, ma la freccia già incoccata è più veloce. La scocca e poi si tuffa nella folla verso Jace, afferrandolo per la spalla e abbassandolo mentre lo sparo riecheggia e il poliziotto barcolla all’indietro per il dolore quando la freccia di Alec gli trapassa la mano.

Le orecchie di Alec fischiano. C’è del sangue sulla guancia di Jace, un’escoriazione da proiettile. Jace lo fissa a sua volta, i suoi occhi di colori diversi sono brillanti, selvaggi e fuori controllo. Respira. Annuisce. Si allontana. Alec non ha tempo di riposarsi.

Alec si volta verso il poliziotto che indietreggia sull’asfalto e si stringe con forza la mano, ma Alec non ha tempo nemmeno per quello. Cerca la pistola, prima che una dozzina di altre mani la possano trovare, la prende su da terra e se la infila alla cintura.

Tutt’intorno a lui ci sono sirene che piangono, persone che urlano, gas lacrimogeno che fiorisce in enormi nubi grigio-verdognole, inghiottendo la massa di persone come un mostro, come una qualche sorta di bestia lovecraftiana, e si disperde man mano. Le persone inciampano, cadono ai margini della strada, ma ci sono più persone che si spingono in avanti, che scagliano pugni e parole violente e hanno la faccia schizzata di saliva.

Alec sa che Jace è dietro di lui – anche se non riesce a vederlo, riesce a sentirlo, sente l’energia delle sue ali, il grugnito che produce quando colpisce qualcuno col calcio della pistola. È sempre stato naturale combattere al fianco di Jace, sapere dove Jace si trova, come se fosse un’estensione del suo stesso corpo – ma Jace è un petardo e Alec sa anche questo.

«State indietro!» urla Jace, sparando tre colpi in aria. Il primo è inghiottito dal frastuono, ma il secondo è un botto e il terzo fa cadere un silenzio scheggiato mentre si crea spazio attorno ad entrambi, aspirato come con l’aspirapolvere. I capelli ricadono selvaggiamente sulla maschera di Jace. Le spalle si sollevano, le sue pupille sono dilatate e scure. La rabbia gli gocciola lungo il mento, pizzicandogli la pelle. «State indietro, tutti!».

Alec sente il proiettile cadere a terra con un tintinnio. E così tutti gli altri.

La folla si divide, i contestatori spingono e urtano le loro fila, incespicando su quelli stramazzati al suolo. La polizia si sforza di ricompattare la linea piegata e poi spezzata, reclamando i propri scudi antisommossa. I sostenitori della manifestazione della Herondale indietreggiano a loro volta, rimettendosi in piedi mentre la nube di gas lacrimogeno si dissolve nell’aria. Le urla, ora, sono di panico.

«Indietro, indietro, ha una pistola!».

Alec vede Clary, molto più indietro, sta respirando pesantemente, i suoi capelli sono un disastro. È ancora in piedi. Non sanguina. Trasalisce. Il gruppo di contestatori a lei più vicino batte in ritirata, come se avesse visto un fantasma – e giustamente, forse. C’è una smorfia sul suo volto e Alec sa quanto combattiva possa diventare coi pugni o con un’arma di fortuna.

Ma sta bene. Sta tenendo le fila, è il mediatore fra la parte che li vuole morti e l’altra, che probabilmente vuole lo stesso. È viva. È ancora in piedi. La sua incolumità è un problema in meno da inserire nel verbale quando tutto questo sarà finito.

Bene. Bene. Respirare gli è ancora difficoltoso, il petto continua a martellare. L’adrenalina gli scorre nelle vene, scorticandolo.

Il fascio di luce dell’elicottero sopra le loro teste illumina il volto di Clary in quel momento, e poi è il turno di Alec, che per un istante viene accecato. Strizza gli occhi a causa della luce bianca e lacrimogena e alza una mano per coprirsi il volto. Il battito delle pale è assordante. Il maxischermo dell’arena sfarfalla di elettricità statica dove lo schermo è stato colpito da una bottiglia di birra vagante. Da qualche parte nelle vicinanze c’è un bagliore rosso e lucente che brucia nelle grondaie, la sua luce violenta chiazza tutti i volti del colore del sangue e di luce al neon. Riesce solo a sentire odore di bruciato. Gli incenerisce la gola.

La folla sta ancora urlando, il mormorio torna a essere un ruggito che si sovraccarica di un’onda lunga. Le dita di Alec pizzicano sull’arco. Guarda Jace, che però non ricambia lo sguardo. Jace si sta rivoltando la pistola tra le dita, facendola girare. Presuntuoso.

Sconsiderato.

E poi Alec lo vede – di nuovo quell’uomo, quello con la faccia dipinta, si sta facendo strada a gomitate tra la folla mentre Jace si muove in circolo. Alec scorge l’odio negli occhi di quell’uomo, l’odio che prova nei confronti di Jace, di Arkangel, di ogni Corporate e di ogni vigilante tra cui non osa fare distinzione. Alec conosce quell’odio, perché è lo stesso che vede negli occhi della senatrice, nei titoli dei giornali locali, nei graffiti fuori dalle mura di Idris. Era lo sguardo che aveva avuto Nightlock quella notte sul tetto –.

L’uomo va alla carica contro Jace, a testa bassa e con atteggiamento testardo. Jace non deve fare nulla. Alec non deve nemmeno urlare. Dovrebbe essere al rallentatore, ma non lo è – accade così in fretta. Il vetro che scricchiola, il fumo grigio, l’urlo della folla, il grido –.

Jace lancia la pistola per aria e, prima che questa ricada a terra, afferra l’uomo per la vita e lo getta al suolo. L’uomo espelle l’aria dal petto, Jace preme la sua guancia dipinta contro l’asfalto, contro le vetrate infrante, contro la birra versata e i rifiuti calpestati. Gli torce il braccio dietro la schiena e preme con forza il ginocchio contro le sue scapole.

L’uomo è bloccato a terra, i suoi denti sono resi rossi dal sangue. Non riesce a muoversi. Non è nemmeno riuscito a dargli un pugno.

Ma non è questo quello che vede la gente. No.

La gente vede un uomo indifeso che è saltato addosso a un super contando solo sulla forza dei suoi pugni e vede un uomo con la maschera nera e delle enormi ali di titanio gettarlo a terra e vede la guancia dell’uomo aperta in due e il naso rotto che perde liquido cartilagineo sulla strada.

Alec non riesce a muoversi. Il suo sguardo incrocia quello di Clary. Panico.

Jace solleva lo sguardo, i capelli biondi gli ricadono davanti alla maschera. Il fumo e il gas lacrimogeno si sollevano dietro di lui mentre il riflettore lo illumina, bianco e brillante e pericoloso, e sembra l’annunciatore della fine del mondo.

«Arkangel!» urla Alec, estraendo una freccia dalla faretra e incoccandola. Ci sono migliaia di occhi puntati su Jace, su Clary, su di lui. Non sa da che parte voltarsi.

Jace scivola via dalla schiena dell’uomo, che non si rialza, è ancora con la faccia a terra e nella pozza del suo stesso sangue. Produce degli strani suoni gorgoglianti, sta cercando di rimettersi in piedi, ma non si alza, c’è un fiume di sangue che sgorga dall’attaccatura dei suoi capelli.

«Va’ a farti fottere, feccia Corporate!» grida qualcuno e una bottiglia di birra va in frantumi ai piedi di Jace. Un coccio di vetro vola per aria e colpisce Jace alla tempia.

Alec fissa la goccia di sangue che fiorisce e poi scende lungo la sua guancia in una linea di un acceso rosso cremisi che gli sgocciola dal mento. Alec lo fissa e un brivido gli sale lungo la schiena, torcendolo.

«Assassino!» urla un altro alle spalle di Alec. «Maiale assassino!».

Il flash di una fotocamera troppo vicina gli fa vedere le stelle per un momento. Si volta, puntando la freccia contro la folla mentre tutti incespicano all’indietro, lontano da lui, ma ci sono almeno tre videocamere che lo fissano con occhi neri e imperturbabili.

«A morte i super!» giunge lo slogan. «Non riusciranno a farla franca!». Alec lo sa bene. Fin troppo bene.

Jace impreca, afferrando un nuovo caricatore dalla sua cintura e ricaricando la pistola. C’è un ringhio sul suo volto ora, mentre si passa le nocche sulla guancia, si imbratta di sangue il labbro arricciato.

«Alec» dice Izzy nel dispositivo di comunicazione. Non serve che dica nient’altro. Alec si chiede se lo stia seguendo in TV, al sicuro nel suo laboratorio.

Andrà a finire male, e Alec – Alec non vuole scoccare altre frecce, ma non sa cosa fare. Si prepara alla carica. Pianta bene i piedi nell’asfalto. L’arco gli taglia le dita. Affilato. Doloroso.

_Concentrati._

Deve tenere Jace e Clary in vita, ma tutti gli altri li vogliono morti, cazzo.   
  
  


____________________

  
C’è una macchia di sangue sul marciapiede. Sta diventando marrone e sempre più scura nella pioggia, ma Alec sa che le sue dita si macchierebbero di rosso se ci strofinasse le mani e la spargesse nelle crepe dell’asfalto.

La strada è silenziosa.

La strada è silenziosa, la folla se n’è andata, è fuggita, è stata arrestata, non lo sa, ma a parte ciò la pioggia sibila sull’asfalto ancora caldo, tintinna sui cocci di vetro e sui cassonetti rovesciati e le portiere delle automobili divelte. I manifesti e i passamontagna si stanno inzuppando nelle pozzanghere, il cartone sta diventando poltiglia.

In qualche modo, l’aria stride ancora di una canzone bruciante. Un bruciore acre, violento, che puzza di gomma, sudore e vomito. È lì fuori da ore, ma non sa esattamente da quante. La notte gli sta erodendo la pelle. Tra poco l’alba incontrerà l’orizzonte. Forse.

Una parte di lui non ne è così sicura.

Alec si inginocchia per estrarre una delle sue frecce da un sacco dell’immondizia, l’asta è piegata e contorta, l’impennaggio completamente strappato via. La punta della freccia è resa appiccicosa da una sostanza nera, o forse di un rosso molto, molto scuro.

Lo stomaco di Alec si attorciglia.

La strada è silenziosa e il vuoto lo assorda.

E New York non è mai silenziosa, mai così in ebollizione. Non hai mai visto Madison Square senza le luci che forano il cielo, una colonna di luce gialla e confusa. Non ha mai visto la 7th Avenue svuotata dai taxi e dai clacson.

È in piedi in mezzo alla strada, proprio sulla linea tratteggiata. Solleva lo sguardo e vede solo oscurità. Guarda dall’altra parte, in direzione del mare, e c’è solo il fruscio distante di un elicottero di passaggio. I grattacieli incombono alti su di lui, neri, ombrosi, lo pungolano come se fossero bramosi di inghiottirlo.

Silenzio.

Jace atterra con tonfo pesante alle sue spalle. Ha appena portato Clary al sicuro, lassù da qualche parte. Alec _vorrebbe_ essere lassù da qualche parte.

«Cazzo, non so te, ma io dormirò benissimo stanotte» grugnisce Jace. Il sangue sulla sua faccia non si è ancora seccato. La pioggia lo sbava, annacquandogli il mento e la maschera in rigagnoli rossi. Anche i suoi capelli sono macchiati di un rosso roseo sulle punte. C’è un’ammaccatura sulle sue ali. La sua tuta è strappata.

Almeno non sta sorridendo. Sa che la faccenda è seria e se anche non lo sa gli basterà guardare in faccia Alec per rendersene conto.

Alec non si volta a guardarlo. Forse non ci riesce. Forse non riesce ad impedire che le mani gli si serrino a formare i pugni, forse non riesce a smettere di tremare mentre l’adrenalina lo spolpa.

Alec fissa di nuovo quella macchia sanguinolenta sul suolo. È mischiata con della vernice rossa, bianca e blu. Ora marrone. È tutto marrone, sporco e disgustoso. Gli fa venire voglia di togliersi la pelle e lavarla con vigore.

«Cavolo, la senatrice farà meglio a pagarci il doppio per aver dovuto occuparci di questa storia» afferma Jace. «È piuttosto economico assoldare solo tre di noi se sapeva che le cose avrebbero preso una brutta piega, anche se avevamo tutto sotto controllo e tutto il resto».

Alec non dice nulla. Jace continua, ignaro.

«Ma vogliamo parlare del ragazzino che mi è saltato addosso all’inizio? Roba da matti. Avevo visto quella mossa in TV, sai? Io e Raj stavamo guardando il wrestling l’altra sera dopo il turno, e non stavo nella pelle perché volevo provarla, fare il culo a qualcun-».

«Avresti potuto ucciderlo».

Alec riesce quasi a sentire il capo di Jace voltarsi di scatto verso di lui.

«Sì, ma non è successo» protesta Jace e Alec riconosce l’affronto nella sua voce, l’offesa, la rabbia altera. «Quel ragazzino passerà una divertente notta in cella e avrà un forte mal di testa domani, ma ne uscirà illeso. Io, invece, ho questo dannato taglio sulla faccia che non smette di sanguinare e sai quanto è facile che mi si formi una cicatrice, Sentinel –».

Forse sta scherzando. Jace fa sempre delle battute orribili nei momenti meno appropriati, il dono del sarcasmo è decisamente sprecato su di lui.

Stanotte, Alec sospetta che sia sprecato anche su di sé.

«Se tenessi la tua faccia lontano dai giornali, un paio di cicatrici non sarebbero un problema» borbotta. «Un sacco di cose non sarebbero un problema».

«E dai, Sentinel» ribatte Jace. Si mette al fianco di Alec e gli poggia una mano sulla spalla, obbligandolo a voltarsi. Se Alec ha un’espressione tonante, Jace non ci fa caso. «Rilassati. Sono stati fatti degli sbagli, niente di che. Non è un nostro problema, è quel genere di cose che succede tutte le volte. È una protesta, la situazione si fa violenta… che si aspettava la gente?».

Tu _hai fatto degli sbagli_ , pensa Alec. Ma non lo dice.

Non lo dice, perché è lui quello che stringe un arco insanguinato, quindi anche lui ha fatto degli sbagli.

Non è sicuro di odiarsi per questo. In fondo sa che si odia, sa che domani a quest’ora si starà autoflagellando, ma ora? Ora si sente apatico. Gli gira la testa, gli occhi bruciano per i lacrimogeni, la gola è secca e rauca.

Vorrebbe chiedere a Jace se ha paura – ma conosce già la risposta, anche se Jace non lo ammetterebbe mai se glielo chiedesse. Jace sa che è una situazione del cazzo, sa che non dovrebbero trovarsi lì, ma Jace lo fa comunque, perché è tutto ciò che conoscono.

È tutto ciò che tutti loro conoscono. La maschera, il lavoro, lo stipendio dopo ogni missione, il senso di colpa che insorge dopo, l’odio. Alec comprende i motivi per cui la gente li vuole morti.

«Ehi» dice Jace in quel momento, la sua voce si è addolcita. Conosce Alec da abbastanza tempo da saper riconoscere le spirali dei suoi pensieri. «Dai, Alec. Non pensarci, sai che non aiuta».

«Non sto pensando a niente» borbotta Alec.

«Certo che no» concorda Jace, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. «Certo che no».   
  
  


____________________

  
Alec si avvia verso casa da solo. Ed è normale, perché lui e Jace si salutano sempre alla fine della nottata, che sia all’angolo di una strada o al quartier generale dopo un rapporto, ma questa notte Alec avverte la solitudine dei suoi passi. Il pensiero del suo appartamento vuoto non è sacrale. Il salotto sarà buio, la cucina silenziosa. Non c’è nessuno che lo aspetta a casa, e oh – _prendi fiato, Alec_.

_Ignora il pizzicore del tuo cuore, Alec._ Ignora questo desiderio disperato per un semplice tocco, una mano sulla spalla che non sia quella di Jace. Ignora il modo in cui i pensieri sferragliano nella sua testa vuota, senza alcuna direzione.

Pensa ai suoi genitori. Si chiede se redarguiranno Jace o se piuttosto si congratuleranno con lui per aver svolto un buon lavoro. Si chiede se la senatrice Herondale li ingaggerà di nuovo per un impiego temporaneo nel giro di una settimana per dirigere le operazioni in un’altra manifestazione e la nottata andrà a finire di nuovo nello stesso modo.

Pensa ai titoli dei giornali, che spiattelleranno calunnie su tutte le prime pagine. Quali cose orribili diranno su Arkangel, su Muse, su Sentinel? I gradini antistanti al quartier generale saranno ricoperti di quotidiani fradici, appiccicati alla porta come cartapesta? Alec vedrà il proprio volto mascherato sui giornali in metropolitana domani, mentre va al lavoro, e dovrà fingere che sia il movimento del vagone a nausearlo?

Alec accelera il passo. È solo a cinque isolati da casa e gli dolgono le gambe, il braccio che usa per scoccare le frecce è scosso da un tremito di dolore, un livido gli fiorisce sul fianco, dove ha incassato un colpo, probabilmente il graffio di un coltello a farfalla. Scoprirà più tardi nella doccia se le chiazze umide sulla tuta sono pioggia o sangue.

C’è una parte di lui, una parte di lui infida, sgradevole, meritoria, che brama il sangue, che desidera i tagli, che ha bisogno di sentire le fitte, perché sono reali. Non è torpore, o odio, o niente del genere: è solo dolore, e su quello può focalizzarsi. Può lasciare che il getto della doccia lavi via il sangue. Può graffiare le crosticine che si formano mentre guarisce. Può guardare ogni filo bianco di una cicatrice nello specchio e ricordarsene.

Ancora cinque isolati. Invece ha il vento e si gonfia, ulula nelle grondaie e scuote i pali del telefono e produce rumori che assomigliano ad una risata.

Perché si sente come se conoscesse quella risata? Perché assomiglia a quel super sul tetto, a Nightlock, che lo prende in giro dicendo a Sentinel di avere ragione? I Corporate sono tutti uguali, i muscoli gonfiati, deplorevoli, senza alcuna morale, violenti, non ci si può fidare –.

Lo fa arrabbiare – essere deriso, smentito, fatto sentire… in questo modo. Ma sotto a quella rabbia compattata sa che c’è molto di più, c’è tristezza, c’è smania, c’è quella dannata solitudine, e più ci pensa, più sembra reale, e lui non può averla.

_Ignorala_ , si ripete all’infinito, fino alla porta di casa. _Ignorala, reprimila, rinchiudila da qualche parte. Non pensare a quello che hai dovuto fare per tenere le persone al sicuro. Non lasciarla interferire col tuo_ _lavoro_.

Fa queste cose per tenere in vita Jace e Clary.

Fa queste cose per salvare la vita alla gente, anche se la gente non lo sa e non lo ringrazierà mai.

Fa queste cose perché non sa convivere con sé stesso se non ci prova.

Non ha tempo perché tutto ciò possa interferire in alcun modo.

I media sfrutteranno quello che è successo, per quanto possa valere. Maryse troverà un modo per rivoltare la frittata, dipingendo i protestanti come pericolosi e coloro che hanno partecipato alla manifestazione come innocenti astanti, anche se sono tutti uguali. La senatrice Herondale non commenterà l’accaduto quando le verrà chiesto alla sua prossima apparizione pubblica, insistendo sul fatto che non avesse alcuna idea del perché ci fossero dei supereroi Corporate. La polizia continuerà ad odiare Arkangel e Sentinel.

Ma nel giro di una settimana la gente se ne dimenticherà. Succederà qualcosa di peggio. Qualcun altro distrarrà i giornali, la gente e i manifesti disseminati per strada e puntellati fuori da Idris. Arkangel e Sentinel riprenderanno le ronde e nessuno li riterrà responsabili per quello che è successo stanotte, perché tra quelli che prendono le decisioni non importerà a nessuno quello che i Corporate fanno o non fanno –.

Sarà tutto come al solito. Il vento sta ancora ululando. Da qualche parte, Nightlock sta ancora ridendo.  
  
  


____________________

Per essere uno che ha una vista così acuta, Alec vede la sagoma appesa sopra le porte di vetro del _Tribunal_ con un po’ troppo ritardo, la mattina seguente.

Guardandola dall’altra parte della strada sembra raffigurare un corpo – il collasso di un corpo senza vita è un qualcosa su cui Alec è incapace di sbagliare. Il cuore gli salta in gola e lo stomaco gli ricade all’interno del torace, improvvisamente incapace di percepire il terreno sotto ai piedi, ma decisamente capace di sentire la mordente puntura di spillo delle unghie conficcate nel palmo delle mani quando serra le dita a formare dei pugni.

Gli ci vuole un momento o due di cieco e inespressivo orrore prima di rendersi conto che è solo un manichino, perché nessun altro si sta fermando un momento più lungo di quello necessario a lanciare uno sguardo distratto – questa effige, la sagoma di paglia di un uomo con le braccia allargate in quella che sembra una crocifissione, la testa china tra le spalle e un manifesto legato attorno al collo.

Alec si affretta ad attraversare la strada, serpeggiando tra taxi che gli suonano il clacson e automobilisti che gli rivolgono il dito medio al di fuori dei finestrini abbassati, ma il respiro gli esce ancora a fatica quando riesce a raggiungere il marciapiede, e non solo per lo sforzo.

Solleva lo sguardo verso l’edificio, le grandi lettere d’ottone del _Daily Tribunal_ sono spente a causa del cielo nuvoloso, con la T e la L legate con delle corde per appendere il corpo finto proprio sopra l’ingresso.

Alec ha visto molte effigi di questo tipo nella sua vita: le ha viste sulle picche in mezzo a folle inferocite, le ha viste bruciare su delle pire, le ha viste abbandonate agli angoli delle strade, ricovero di ratti e parassiti.

Ma questa – questa è proprio qui. Issata proprio sopra l’ingresso del luogo in cui lavora, a fissarlo con uno sguardo vuoto, spezzato, senz’anima, i suoi occhi sono due buchi neri disegnati con un pennarello indelebile da una mano arrabbiata.

È troppo in alto perché qualcuno la possa raggiungere senza alcun aiuto, ma questo significa soltanto che è stato pianificato. Non si trattava di una fantasticheria effimera. Qualcuno aveva realizzato questo manichino con il solo scopo di appenderlo qui, dimodoché tutti potessero vederlo.

Alec si avvicina, strizzando gli occhi mentre osserva il manichino: jeans neri strappati, una vecchia giacca di pelle, il capo di filo giallo, le gambe mosce che oscillano a causa del vento. E poi, sulla schiena –.

Un paio di ali d’angelo di un qualche costume scadente, fatte di piume di plastica e una rete sottile. Nulla di tutto ciò è realistico, ma lo scopo colpisce Alec come un attacco di nausea, un manrovescio brillante, e si sente nauseato fin nelle ossa.

Vuole essere un’effige di Arkangel. Di Jace.

Alec cerca di distinguere le parole sul manifesto appeso al collo del manichino, ma è troppo distante e si riesce a leggere solo il titolo – però riconosce la prima pagina del suo giornale quando la vede, e il titolo di testa è nero e in grassetto.   
  
  


**SUPEREROE CORPORATE O MERCENARIO VIOLENTO? ARKANGEL PROVOCA IL CAOS ALLA MANIFESTAZIONE HERONDALE  
  
  
**

Sul manifesto c’è anche l’impronta di una mano, è rossa – non è sangue, Alec riconosce il colore del sangue, sia fresco e gocciolante che secco da un po’ –, ma con quella tonalità cremisi è ugualmente violenta e ugualmente terribile.

Il senso di nausea si calcifica nelle ossa di Alec, diventando rabbia e poi odio, cuocendo fin quasi a ribollire. Lo sente bruciare, scottandolo all’interno in posti dove non riesce a raggiungerlo e a spegnerlo, e l’unica cosa che può fare è stringere i denti e sopportarlo, come fa sempre, chinando il capo ed entrando nell’atrio dell’ufficio senza volgere un altro sguardo al cielo plumbeo.   
  


____________________

C’è uno strano umore nell’edificio, come se tutti sapessero ma nessuno ne volesse parlare. Alec procede tortuosamente fra i divisori, con le dita che stringono la tracolla in una presa che si fa più salda ad ogni passo fino a che non gli si sbiancano le nocche.

Nessuno solleva lo sguardo, i capi sono chini e gli occhi fissi sulle tastiere, ma Alec la percepisce nell’aria: la tensione, il filo del rasoio, la voglia di pettegolezzi. Non fa che fomentare il sobbollire delle sue viscere, ma non è solo quello.

Non è solo il rancore e la furia e il disgusto nei confronti di questa dannata città, realizza, mentre si lascia cadere al suo posto dietro la scrivania. Non è solo il senso di colpa e il modo in cui non ha dormito la notte scorsa perché la sua testa non ha fatto altro che riprodurre continuamente la scena in cui Jace aveva sbattuto al suolo la faccia di quel ragazzino.

È anche panico. Appena sotto la superficie, ma è lì: il retrogusto di un’ulteriore riflessione.

E Alec non percepiva la presa fantasmatica del panico da parecchio tempo.

Si volta verso il computer come un automa, ma anche mentre la connessione analogica stride lui non fa altro che fissare lo schermo, paralizzato dallo sconforto.

È ovvio che ha paura – _chi non l’avrebbe?_

C’è un manichino di paglia che raffigura _suo_ _fratello_ , cazzo, ed è appeso come se l’avessero impiccato fuori dall’edificio in cui lavora. Non era mai successo prima. Non può _ignorare_ questa cosa.

Le dita cominciano a tremargli e quindi le annoda, le chiude nei pugni, fa tutto ciò che può per calmarsi, per trattenere i tremori dallo strisciargli su per le braccia e farsi strada più in profondità, in un luogo dove non li può controllare. _Non ha tempo per la paura_ , si ripete all’infinito. Magari non è la verità, ma forse è meglio che riconoscere gli altri motivi per cui gli è così difficile accettare il groppo che gli blocca il respiro e il senso di nausea alla bocca dello stomaco.

_È tutto dovuto alla notte precedente_. Lo sa. Qualcuno vuole Jace morto a causa di quella sommossa – e diamine, forse molto più di solo “ _qualcuno_ ”. Questo è uno sforzo collaborativo e pianificato.

Dovrebbe chiamare Jace. No, non Jace, dovrebbe chiamare Izzy. Sì, è quello il piano. Ha bisogno di un piano.

Cristo, gli viene da _vomitare_ –.

È allora che le porte dall’altro lato dell’ufficio si aprono e Magnus entra nella stanza e gli occhi di Alec volano su di lui istintivamente. Magnus tiene la testa alta e la sua mandibola mostra un profilo spigoloso; le bretelle scure affondano nel bianco effervescente della sua camicia di lino; la sua andatura è veloce e risoluta mentre attraversa la stanza con una dozzina di fascicoli sottobraccio.

Sembra tranquillo, calmo e composto di primo acchito, e tuttavia, mentre Magnus si ferma bruscamente, girando sui tacchi per via dell’arrivo di una decisione improvvisa e cruciale, Alec nota qualcosa nell’indurimento della sua mandibola che è più che un po’ di tensione.

Alec lo osserva sollevare una mano, schioccare il pollice e l’indice, e poi chiudere gli occhi per prendere un respiro profondo e volto ad assumere una certa stabilità d’animo. Fa cadere la mano di nuovo. Un altro respiro.

E poi dice ad alta voce: «Buongiorno a tutti – potrei avere la vostra attenzione per favore?».

È quasi comico, il modo in cui Alec vede circa una dozzina di teste sbucare da dietro i loro scomparti, tutti con gli occhi curiosi rivolti alla sola figura di Magnus, in piedi al centro della stanza, che richiede la loro attenzione.

Magnus non dice nulla fino che un altro po’ di teste non si alzano, oltremodo furenti per il silenzio prolungato, ma quando parla Alec percepisce la tensione nella sua gola.

«Oramai sono certo che siate tutti a conoscenza dell’adorabile aggiunta alla facciata dell’edificio, in seguito alla scorsa notte» afferma Magnus con voce forte e risoluta. «Ma abbiamo raggiunto una decisione su come _rimuoverla_ da lì?».

Un mormorio basso si increspa all’interno dell’ufficio, senza dubbio reso ostile da parole che Alec è felice di non riuscire a sentire – ma ciò che riesce a _vedere_ è Magnus che incrocia le braccia sul petto e comincia a dare dei colpetti per terra col piede, colpetti mordaci e intenzionali. La sua mandibola si serra, i muscoli facciali guizzano, inarca un sopracciglio mentre ispeziona quella stanza piena di persone troppo intimorite per fornirgli una risposta.

Non sembra una persona paziente.

«Vi prego, non parlatevi sopra» rimarca in tono amaro. «Riesco ad avere dei volontari per tirare giù quell’affare, sì o no?».

Un altro mormorio e questa volta Alec ode l’uomo vicino a sé suggerire in un borbottio di lasciare il manichino appeso, perché sarà di lezione a qualcuno, perché manderà un messaggio –.

Alec chiude i pugni di nuovo, premendo con forza le nocche contro la scrivania. Dall’altra parte della stanza vede la mano di Simon balzare per aria.

E in quel momento Magnus sorride.

È un sorriso fugace e fuggevole, ma c’è, e Alec lo percepisce come una puntura. Magnus annuisce a Simon, brusco ma grato, e poi i suoi occhi cominciano a sondare di nuovo la stanza, atterrando, infine, su Alec.

Quando i loro sguardi si agganciano, Alec deglutisce con forza e apre i palmi sulla scrivania. Pensa al fatto di mantenere un profilo basso; pensa al lasciarsi scivolare addosso i disgustosi borbottii del suo vicino come sembra fare il vento con la città; pensa a distogliere lo sguardo. _Ignora, ignora, ignora_.

Non lo fa. Lentamente, alza a sua volta la mano, nemmeno lontanamente nello stesso modo entusiastico di Simon, ma è sufficiente perché l’espressione di Magnus cambi, come se fosse in qualche modo piacevolmente sorpreso, ma anche sollevato, e nello stesso tempo grato, e poi c’è un balenio fievole di qualcos’altro –.

Alec si trova in difficoltà nell’identificarlo, ma non è dissimile alla luce di una ribalta, dove lo sguardo fisso di Magnus è il riflettore. Non è come il fascio di luce dell’elicottero della notte precedente, non è accecante, ma condivide lo stesso esame minuzioso. Alec si sente un po’ trasparente, come se Magnus riuscisse a vedergli attraverso per la prima volta.

Non dura che un istante, perché Magnus è di nuovo serio e inclemente nel dire qualcosa di tagliente a tutti gli altri riguardo a _quello che devono fare_. Schiocca la lingua per indicare a Simon di seguirlo mentre esce di nuovo dalla stanza.

Non si volta a guardare Alec, ma Alec vuole che lo faccia.

Alec vuole che si volti a guardarlo e che sollevi un sopracciglio con aspettativa e che inclini il capo come per dire “allora, che aspetti? Vieni o no?”.

Magnus sa sempre quello che fa.   
  
  


____________________

  
Alec è convinto che Simon cadrà dalla scala e si romperà l’osso del collo sul marciapiede – o almeno si procurerà una bella commozione cerebrale. Ad Alec non interessa un granché, ma sa che se Simon si fa male dovrà occuparsene lui e questa circostanza lo secca parecchio.

Vorrebbe dire a Magnus che dovrebbe tenere ferma la scala di Simon, non la sua, ma Alec non può girarsi e guardare verso Magnus, perché ha già commesso questo errore due volte e –.

Beh. La prima volta che aveva guardato lo sguardo di Magnus era scattato da una parte del suo corpo dove decisamente non avrebbe dovuto essere verso la sua faccia, e poi lui aveva alzato un sopracciglio e aveva offerto ad Alec il sorriso più colpevole che Alec avesse mai visto. La seconda volta Magnus non si era nemmeno accorto di essere stato scoperto a fissarlo, i suoi occhi erano completamente appannati e _preoccupati_ quando Alec aveva guardato oltre le sue spalle.

Per cui, Alec non si volta. Stringe i denti e prova di nuovo a togliere le corde dalle grandi lettere d’ottone del _Tribunal_. Il sangue affluisce al suo volto, tradendolo sicuramente. Dà uno strattone un po’ più forte e i nodi si sciolgono, il manichino di paglia dondola verso il basso dal momento che il suo peso si è allentato su un lato.

Simon strilla qualcosa di incomprensibile, ma poi riesce a sciogliere l’altra corda senza sporgersi troppo col rischio di sbilanciarsi e il manichino cade a terra con un tonfo brusco. Un paio di passanti si fermano sul marciapiede a guardare per un istante, in silenzio e come degli automi, ma poi proseguono senza dire una parola perché il vento è troppo freddo e le nuvole sono troppo plumbee per trattenersi a lungo.

«Beh» esordisce Magnus, mentre Alec scende dalla scala. Magnus si sposta per osservare il manichino, facendolo rotolare sulla schiena con la punta delle sue scarpe scozzesi e incupendosi alla vista del manifesto che la sagoma aveva appeso al petto. Si stringe di più nel cappotto, con il bavero sollevato contro le guance. La vista delle bretelle viene totalmente persa. «Suggerirei di bruciarlo, ma temo che sia lo scopo per cui è stato realizzato».

Simon scende a sua volta dalla scala, rischiando di inciampare sull’ultimo piolo per la fretta di mettersi al fianco di Magnus.

«Potremmo sempre provare a buttarlo nel tritadocumenti» suggerisce inutilmente. «Pezzo dopo pezzo, molto lentamente e in modo molto agonizzante. È quello che si merita».

«Buttiamolo nella spazzatura e che sia finita» sospira Alec, sembrando tanto stanco quanto si sente. Incrocia le braccia sul petto, curvando le spalle quando il vento si insinua nella sua camicia da lavoro, leggera. Non è la tuta da super. Comincia a battere i denti. «Torniamo dentro».

Simon squittisce qualcosa sul fatto che Alec sia un guastafeste, ma prende il manichino tra le braccia e lo trascina all’interno, insistendo a voce alta che se ne sbarazzerà in un modo che ritiene opportuno – ma ad Alec non frega proprio nulla, perché Magnus si volta verso di lui e c’è qualcosa di curioso nei suoi occhi.

No, non proprio curioso. È più come –.

È più come se stesse guardando Alec e stesse cercando di capire qualcosa, tra il modo in cui c’è una minuscola ruga tra le sue sopracciglia e tiene la testa leggermente inclinata, gli occhi un po’ socchiusi. Studia Alec per un momento e Alec si chiede se sia possibile diventare matti a furia di chiedersi quale cosa ovvia Magnus veda nel suo volto: lividi? Il contorno scuro della sua maschera? Uno schizzo di sangue dalla scorsa notte che si è dimenticato di rimuovere?

Non vuole che Magnus veda nulla di tutto ciò, eppure –.

Magnus fa un passo verso di lui, lento e attento, ma nulla più, e Alec ne è contento, perché si sente già a disagio, i suoi occhi guardando dappertutto all’infuori del volto di Magnus.

«Io, uhm…» dice Alec goffamente, «dovrei tornare al lavoro».

Si volta per andarsene, forse un po’ troppo velocemente –.

«Alexander, aspetta –».

– e si ferma altrettanto velocemente.

Magnus lo raggiunge, la sua mano esita in prossimità della spalla di Alec, senza toccarlo. Allontana Alec dall’andirivieni del marciapiede, portandolo sotto l’arco della porta d’ingresso. L’ombra odora di sigarette scadenti e cenere, ma quando Magnus si muove c’è anche una zaffata della sua acqua di colonia, più dolce di quel che Alec ricordava.

Alec impallidisce e Magnus è in procinto di dire qualcosa, ma le parole si arrestano prima di lasciare la sua bocca. Magnus fa un mezzo passo indietro, fornendo ad Alec lo spazio per tornare a respirare.

E poi Magnus si incupisce, stringendo le labbra in una linea rigida, frustrata – e questo sorprende Alec, perché Magnus è sempre così lesto e abile con le parole, così sicuro rispetto a ciò che deve dire, soprattutto quando si tratta di impressionare Alec con locuzioni intelligenti e sorrisi che assomigliano a colpi di frusta.

Invece, Magnus stringe le braccia attorno a sé, sfregando l’indice e il pollice. È un attimo. Un _cenno_. È nervosismo, è dubbio, è – Alec non sa dirlo con certezza, e ciononostante lo scombussola.

_Perché Magnus è agitato?_

«Magnus?».

Lo sguardo di Magnus vola a incontrare il suo in un battito di ciglia, così veloce che Alec è colto di sorpresa.

«Non lo sapevo» dice Magnus fra sé e sé, con le spalle rivolte intenzionalmente alla strada. C’è qualcosa nella sua voce che è allo stesso tempo esitante e speranzoso. Parla piano, come se ponderasse attentamente ogni parola, non solo nella sua bocca, ma anche per la reazione che potrebbero causare in Alec. «Che fossi empatico».

«Empatico?» chiede Alec, confuso.

«Nei confronti dei super» chiarifica Magnus gesticolando. Le sopracciglia si inarcano sull’ultima parola. «Non mi eri sembrato il tipo di persona che sta dalla loro parte. Non è da te essere – _beh_. Io… non pensavo fosse da te, diciamo così».

Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro e stringendo le mani dietro la schiena. Si raddrizza, allargando le spalle.

«Cosa ti ha fatto pensare che non me ne importasse?».

Vorrebbe che gli uscisse in un modo più gentile di come effettivamente gli esce, ma è sulla difensiva, brusco in un modo che può sentire fin dentro di sé, e lui non è mai stato particolarmente accorto. Fa un respiro secco, la lingua gli sembra gonfia e stupida nella sua bocca, ma ingurgita tutto il resto che potrebbe uscirgli dalla bocca col rischio di fargli fare una gaffe. Piuttosto, osserva il volto di Magnus.

Magnus non dice nulla. Ha ancora la fronte aggrottata, ma questa volta è introverso, i suoi pensieri sono chiaramente disordinati. Il silenzio si protrae così a lungo che Alec comincia a sentirsi prudere con una sensazione che gli parte dalle dita dei piedi e va a braccetto con il modo in cui si sente troppo esposto a stare in piedi per strada dove sembra che ogni passante li stia guardando.

Perché Magnus vuole sapere se è _empatico_ nei confronti dei super? E poi che cavolo significa “empatico”? Sta cercando di stanarlo? È questo il tipo di cose che ti provoca un licenziamento, il supportare apertamente i vigilante? Ma Magnus non è quel tipo di persona – _o sì?_

Magari era alla manifestazione la notte scorsa. Magari ha visto Arkangel tra la folla, magari ha visto Sentinel con l’arco insanguinato e le frecce, magari ha visto quel ragazzino con la guancia pressata contro l’asfalto e nemmeno lui riesce a toglierselo dalla testa. Magari vuole che Alec gli dica di non essere pazzo perché non sa da che parte della legge stiano i Corporate –.

Deve inventarsi una scusa per andarsene di nuovo, ma poi Magnus parla.

«Non lo so» dice e Alec sbatte le palpebre. Qualcosa di non detto pullula nell’aria, ma Alec non è del tutto certo di cosa sia, né di come interpretarlo. «Non so perché l’ho pensato. Ma… evidentemente mi sbagliavo».

I suoi occhi vagano su Alec, cercando il suo volto, lenti sulla linea dei capelli, il taglio della mandibola, il respiro in gola. Si sofferma sul nodo della cravatta di Alec, alla base del suo collo, e quella minuscola ruga appare di nuovo fra le sue sopracciglia giusto per un istante.

_Forse_ , si rende conto Alec, al di là del modo in cui quell’insopportabile calore inizia a diffondersi sulla sua nuca ancora una volta, _Magnus lo sta vedendo di nuovo per la prima volta._

Sembra che Magnus voglia dire di più. Non lo fa, ma produce un suono mormorante che sembra soddisfatto (e che lascia Alec del tutto sconcertato), e poi inclina il capo in direzione dell’ufficio.

«Torniamo al lavoro?» dice in un mormorio.

«Io –» biascica Alec, «forse dovrei… assicurarmi che Simon non stia distruggendo il tritadocumenti».

Non ha molto tempo per chiedersi _perché diamine abbia appena affermato una cosa del genere_ , perché poi Magnus sta ridendo, con una risata dolce, sommessa, un po’ contenuta, e scuote il capo con costernazione, ma i suoi occhi brillano ancora.

«Mi sa» risponde e Alec non è certo del fatto che Magnus l’abbia mai guardato in questo modo prima. È una novità. È diverso. Qualcosa duole nel petto di Alec e combacia con i lividi chiazzati che si è procurato la notte scorsa. Lo fa sentire senza fiato. «Grazie per l’aiuto, Alexander. A più tardi».   
  
  


____________________

  
Alec non è il tipo di persona che rimugina troppo sulle cose: se non c’è una soluzione immediata ad un problema, allora il pensiero può essere represso e compattato, ci penserà in seguito. Probabilmente non è una strategia di coping molto sana ed è verosimilmente la causa latente di gran parte dei suoi problemi – cosa che a Izzy piace ricordargli – ma ha funzionato, più o meno, per maggior parte della sua vita.

Quello sguardo di Magnus, quell’espressione sul suo volto, però, è tutt’altra faccenda, perché Alec ci sta ancora pensando quando torna alla sua scrivania, quando indossa la tuta quella notte e poi di nuovo quando è seduto su un tetto ad aspettare Jace, ad aspettare Arkangel, per ricevere conferma che il piano terra del palazzo dall’altra parte della strada in cui dovrebbero intrufolarsi sia vuoto. Non è un qualcosa che può ignorare, non come tutto il resto.

Alec non è uno che lascia la sua mente vagabondare, ma ritorna in sé con un sussulto. Realizza di aver fissato la lunghezza di una freccia per gli ultimi cinque minuti senza vedere nulla.

Arrossisce, perché non c’è nessuno nei paraggi che possa vederlo, ma comunque odia il modo in cui le sue guance divampano, così calde. Si sente come se volesse scorticarsi per il modo in cui la sua mente continua a tornare a quello sguardo curioso e inaspettato negli occhi di Magnus, uno sguardo che ormai gli si è insinuato sottopelle – e non è ignaro di questa necessità patologica di autofustigazione che si è impossessata di lui da due notti a questa parte.

Ma vorrebbe azzardarsi a dire che la sensazione è diversa rispetto alla notte precedente: la notte scorsa voleva disfarsi del sudiciume che si sfaldava sulla sua pelle, e questa notte è il calore, ma, in fondo, è lo stesso principio. Vuole sbarazzarsi della sensazione. 

Ma anche il suo stesso sangue gli risulta caldo al tatto e non è un qualcosa che abbia mai provato prima e questo lo rende nervoso.

«Alec?». La voce di Jace gli giunge all’orecchio. «Sei ancora lì?».

«Sì» replica Alec, un po’ troppo bruscamente. «Via libera?».

«Sembra di sì» risponde Jace, il suono del vento che sfreccia sulla radio si affievolisce mentre atterra su un altro edificio. Alec scruta i tetti cercandolo, cercando un segnale, un bagliore di metallo argenteo nella notte, ma non vede nulla. Volge nuovamente l’attenzione al grattacielo di fronte a sé.

«Hai una di quelle tue frecce speciali, Sentinel?» chiede Jace. «Sembra che Iz avesse ragione, il sistema di sicurezza quassù è elettromagnetico. Dovrai farlo fuori, fratello».

«Ovvio che avevo ragione» ribatte Isabelle. «E per l’amor di Dio, Jace, per favore non dire mai più “frecce speciali”».

«Non voleva essere un’allusione, quella è colpa tua. Smettila di pensare coi doppi sensi, Iz».

«Possiamo concentrarci, per favore?» dice Alec a denti stretti. Aggiusta la presa sull’arco, tendendo la corda fino all’angolo della sua bocca e ancorandola contro il labbro. A discapito di ciò che potrebbe dire Izzy, la freccia che ha incoccato è davvero _speciale_ , è una freccia che rilascia un impulso elettromagnetico all’impatto e che, se tutto va come dovrebbe, eliminerà tutti i dispositivi elettronici nel raggio di venti metri.

Questo è il modo in cui, stanotte, entreranno nell’edificio senza essere visti e Alec deve ammettere che ne è contento, perché significa che nessuno si farà male. È una missione da toccata e fuga. Forse si tratta di una richiesta di scuse da parte di sua madre per averli dati in pasto ai leoni la notte precedente o forse è il suo piano ben congegnato per tenerli momentaneamente lontani dai riflettori.

Alec non ha intenzione di lamentarsi. È tranquillo, quassù. L’unica cosa che ha è il vento, il ronzio nell’orecchio e il pensiero di quello sguardo indecifrabile di Magnus –.

«Dov’è il bersaglio?» dice in modo spiccio nella radio, il suo sguardo è fisso sul fusto della freccia. Il quindicesimo piano deserto del palazzo di fronte è illuminato nella notte dalla foschia blu dei computer in standby.

«Secondo la cianografia il centro di sicurezza è dall’altra parte della stanza che tu stai puntando» risponde Izzy. «Quindi… quattro finestre in basso, verso ovest, e dovremmo esserci. Se ce la fai a colpire il vetro, l’impulso dovrebbe disattivare il sistema da lì».

« _Se_ ce la faccio a colpire il vetro» borbotta Alec, come se la vetrata a cui sta mirando non fosse grande il doppio di lui e molto, molto più grande di un qualsiasi bersaglio che utilizza in allenamento da anni. Tende ancora un po’ la corda, fino a che la tensione non gli entra nelle dita attraverso la pelle dei guanti, e poi scocca la freccia, silenziosamente, solo un sommesso fruscio nell’oscurità.

La freccia vola così velocemente che si conficca nel vetro, spaccando la vetrata in fratture che assomigliano a una ragnatela. La vetrata non si rompe, ma all’improvviso tutte le luci della città si deformano su di essa, un giallo allampanato e uno strano magenta che si rifrangono in differenti colori prismatici su tutte le altre vetrate.

Tutti i computer dell’ufficio sfarfallano fino a spegnersi. Alec rilascia un sospiro sibilante e abbassa gradualmente l’arco.

Sente Jace fischiare piano nel suo orecchio.

«Bel lancio» commenta Izzy, ugualmente colpita. «Okay, è tutto morto, sia la chiusura elettronica che gli allarmi sono disconnessi. Jace, dovresti essere in grado di entrare dal tetto e scendere senza incappare in nessuna trappola. Per il resto ti guido io».

Alec sente Jace prendere il volo, ovunque sia, il ronzio delle sue ali è inconfondibile. E poi, nella notte, vede uno scintillio metallico atterrare silenziosamente sul tetto di fronte. Prende un respiro che si diffonde, fungiforme, nell’aria fredda che è giunta in città troppo presto per essere inverno.

Alec non sa proprio cosa debbano sottrarre da quel palazzo; il dossier consegnatogli da sua madre non era così dettagliato, ma non è nulla di diverso dal solito – Alec è abituato a non conoscere tutti i dettagli e a chiudere un occhio. Sospetta che qualcuno, là fuori, sia alla ricerca di alcuni registri finanziari e sia disposto a pagare delle gran somme di denaro per ottenerli, dal momento che l’edificio è occupato da una banca, o forse da uno studio legale, ma comunque da qualcuno che sicuramente ha accesso a molte informazioni e a un sacco di soldi.

Va bene. Non è lui quello che deve intrufolarsi e poi uscire, ed è più che contento di lasciare che se ne occupi Jace mentre lui fa il palo. Le sue orecchie hanno appena smesso di ronzare, dopo la protesta, a causa di tutte quelle esplosioni assordanti e quelle grida. La luce della città è più fievole quassù, tutta bianca e di un blu ghiacciato, e il martellare nella sua testa finalmente si attenua.

Lo spionaggio è più tranquillo e Alec confida che le sue frecce volino dritte, che i suoi passi siano silenziosi e che il suo corpo affondi nell’ombra.

Gli piace pensare che in questo modo le sue mani siano meno sporche.

Ma è una menzogna.

E nel momento in cui se ne rende conto la pressione nell’aria cambia. C’è un taxi per strada che suona il clacson, violando la quiete; la luce arancio balena sul vetro del grattacielo, riflettendosi e conficcandosi nella vetrata rotta al quindicesimo piano.

L’umidità fresca della notte si colma di una elettricità parassita.

_Sembra… familiare –._

«Sai, non stai facendo granché per dissipare l’idea che tu sia un ladro incensato, Sentinel».

Alec sussulta, la sua mano sta già raggiungendo la faretra, ma dietro di lui, abbandonando il velo della notte, Nightlock si limita ad alzare le mani inguantate in segno di resa. Ride in modo caustico, il suono è evocato dalle tenebre.

«Calma» dice. Stanotte il bavero della sua giacca è alzato contro il vento, c’è una sfumatura rossa fra i suoi capelli e, nella luce fioca, l’ombra vicino alla sua bocca non è tanto severa come prima. Sta sorridendo con fare da furfante. «Non sono qui per interferire, ma quel tuo impulso elettromagnetico ha di certo attirato la mia attenzione. Non ho potuto ignorarlo. Era una delle tue frecce?».

«L’hai percepito?» domanda Alec, riducendo gli occhi a una fessura. Non estrae la freccia, ma diamine, comincia a frustrarlo il fatto di essere avvicinato di soppiatto.

Nightlock si limita a una scrollata di spalle.

«Ovviamente» risponde. «Ero nelle vicinanze, ma sono particolarmente sensibile alle variazioni nella dispersione energetica, dopotutto».

Ruota il polso e l’aria si agita attorno alle sue dita, attorcigliandosi dal nulla nella forma approssimativa di una pallina che inizia lentamente a brillare con una tenue luce bianca. La lancia per aria come una pallina da baseball, riprendendola con facilità, mentre gli occhi di Alec lo seguono.

_Quindi non è solo telecinesi_ , annota Alec mentalmente, _ma è manipolazione energetica, forse… forse cineticinesi._ Non l’ha mai vista prima, ma ha letto qualcosa a riguardo e conosce la legge di conservazione dell’energia a sufficienza da immaginare che Nightlock abbia appena trasferito l’energia cinetica dalla sua mano alla luce con cui sta giocherellando nel suo palmo.

_L’energia non può essere né creata e né distrutta, ma solo trasferita o trasformata da una forma all’altra._

_È un potere infinito._

«Bel trucchetto» commenta invece Alec, spingendo quell’affermazione fuori dai denti. Nightlock mulina ancora le dita e l’energia si dissipa di nuovo nell’aria, ma non fa nulla per calmare i nervi di Alec. Alec lotta contro il desiderio di lanciare uno sguardo oltre la propria spalla per vedere come se la sta cavando Jace, ma sa che sarebbe stupido distogliere lo sguardo da Nightlock ora.

Nightlock sembra molto meno turbato.

«Allora, quale terribile azione è scritta sulle carte stanotte?» chiede, dondolandosi sui talloni.

Alec avverte la vena sulla sua tempia pulsare. Ma stringe i denti e ingoia la tentazione di prendere una decisione affrettata. Quello è il forte di Jace.

«In quale universo pensi che potrei dirtelo?» risponde. «E anche se potessi, perché mai dovrei voler –».

«Oh, nemmeno per stuzzicare la mia curiosità?» lo interrompe Nightlock, il suo sorriso diventa affilato. Fa un cenno verso l’edificio dall’altra parte della strada. «Lo sai vero che la sede centrale della campagna di Jia Penhallow è in quell’edificio?».

Allora è di questo che si tratta. Non una banca, non uno studio legale, ma giochetti psicologici della politica. Ecco perché sono qui stanotte. Non potrebbero lasciarsi alle spalle le elezioni e la notte scorsa nemmeno se ci provassero.

Alec prova a non lasciarlo trapelare sul suo volto.

«È irrilevante» replica. «E non dirò una parola di più».

«O, forse, non _puoi_ dire una parola di più» suggerisce Nightlock, tamburellando con l’indice sulla mascella con fare pensieroso. «Immagino che la senatrice Herondale pagherebbe una grossa somma pur di gettare fango sulla sua oppositrice e cosa c’è di meglio di iniziare ad assicurarsene… che cos’è un po’ di spionaggio notturno tra una politica corrotta e i suoi scagnozzi mercenari? Dev’essere tremendamente divertente per te».

Oh, questo tocca un nervo scoperto. Alec serra il pugno sull’arco.

Vorrebbe ribattere che la senatrice Herondale non li paga profumatamente per rubare qualsiasi cosa stiano rubando dall’edificio dall’altra parte della strada, ma non lo sa. Il dossier non lo diceva. Non aveva riconosciuto il nome dello sponsor sul fascicolo riguardante la missione. E comunque Maryse e Robert non pensano che il saperlo sia una cosa che lo riguarda.

Nightlock forse ha ragione e questo incollerisce Alec.

«Devi andartene» ruggisce.

«Via, via» dice Nightlock. L’aria crepita di qualcosa di pericoloso, il suono della staticità. «Non voglio fare del male a nessuno. Mi sono solo fermato per assicurarmi che non lo facessi neanche tu. Perché mai dovresti volere che me ne vada?».

«Lo _sai_ , il perché».

«Ah sì?».

Alec espira in modo netto dal naso, le narici si spalancano. Quest’uomo è esasperante, ma Alec non è mai stato il tipo che attacca. Attorciglia la sensazione nello stomaco fino a che il groppo non è così stretto da pulsare.

«Continui a metterti in mezzo» dice lentamente in modo intenzionale. Vuole sembrare minaccioso, ma non è sicuro di riuscirci. «A batterci sul tempo nel nostro lavoro, a comparire quando non dovresti – non abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto, quindi a qualsiasi gioco tu stia giocando –».

«Ti sto rubando la scena?» chiede Nightlock, le sue labbra si fanno capricciose.

«Cos– cosa, _no_ » risponde Alec con irrisione. «Non c’è nessuna scena da rubare, sei solo una seccatura e io – non puoi paragonarlo a –».

Nightlock lo ignora. «Oppure» lo interrompe, con una scintilla negli occhi, «è ad _Arkangel_ che sto così crudelmente rubando la scena e tu sei quello che a fine serata deve rispondere a Idris quando il biondino non fa finire la sua faccia sui giornali come pianificato?».

«Non hai _la più pallida idea_ di quello di cui stai parlando».

«E tu sembri un po’ riluttante a vedere la verità nuda e cruda, quindi direi che siamo pari, Sentinel. Io sto solo cercando di fare del mio meglio per i miei concittadini, dopotutto. Non puoi prendertela con me perché sono più veloce nel rispondere a una situazione critica, o no?».

«Potresti –» comincia Alec, interrompendosi poi con un sospiro pesante e di lamentela. Si stringe il ponte nasale coperto dalla maschera. «Questa città è abbastanza grande per tutti noi».

«Lo è» conferma Nightlock con una scrollata di spalle altezzosa. Finge di rimirarsi le mani inguantate, di rimirarsi le dita, sfregandosi l’indice e il pollice con nonchalance. «Ma questo non ha mai fermato i Corporate prima d’ora, o sbaglio?».

Gli occhi di Alec volano verso i suoi, ma lui lo sta già guardando, lo sta già fissando, e il suo sguardo è inaspettatamente fermo e saldo.

Non sbatte le ciglia, non finché non lo fa Alec, e poi dice: «Eravate su tutti i telegiornali ieri sera, dopotutto. Penso che non ci sia nessuno in questa città che non l’abbia visto».

Nell’orecchio di Alec ronza il dispositivo di comunicazione e Jace dice: «Va bene gente, penso di avere quello per cui siamo venuti. È stato un gioco da ragazzi. Lydia si sta ancora occupando di quell’incidente stradale sul ponte? So che non rientra nella nostra giurisdizione, ma penso che potremmo fare un salto. Voglio dare un’occhiata, e poi abbiamo tempo. Prometto di comportarmi bene».

Diamine. Nightlock ha ragione, e a giudicare dal suo sguardo compiaciuto lo sa perfettamente.

«Ti diverte tutto questo?» chiede Alec, gesticolando bruscamente con l’arco. «Ti diverti a… sfottermi, a sbattermelo in faccia? Ti diverte?».

Il divertimento aspro sul volto di Nightlock cambia sommessamente. Sulla sua scia si forma un’espressione corrucciata.

«Sto semplicemente facendo delle osservazioni» dice.

«Beh, allora _smettila_ » tuona Alec. «Non voglio dovermi scontrare con te, ma questo è intralcio a –».

«Vuoi uno scontro con me?».

«Co- cosa?».

«Vuoi uno scontro _con me_?» ripete Nightlock. «Data la scelta tra me e, diciamo, il tuo amichetto biondo che continua a lasciarti indietro abbandonandoti su un qualche tetto, o Idris, che tanto per cominciare ti ci mette in quella posizione? È con me che vuoi uno scontro?».

«Smettila!» lo aggredisce Alec, facendo un passo in avanti, ergendosi in tutta la sua statura. Nightlock non batte ciglio. «Se non te ne vai da qui –».

«Sentinel?». La voce di Izzy gli giunge all’orecchio, sembra circospetta. Deve essersi collegata alla conversazione. «Tutto a posto lì? Hai bisogno di rinforzi?».

Alec preme il dito contro l’orecchio, ha una risposta tagliente sulla lingua, ma non la pronuncia. Nightlock solleva un dito, scuotendo lievemente il capo, e qualsiasi cosa Alec stesse per dire viene dimenticata.

«Va bene» dice Nightlock. «Va bene, va bene».

La sua voce è bassa, più bassa di quello che ha il diritto di essere, più bassa di quello che Alec riesce a cogliere. Nightlock sospira pesantemente.

«Sembra proprio il segnale perché io me ne vada» si lamenta. «Non c’è bisogno di diventare aggressivi, Sentinel. Te ne pentiresti».

«Non intendevo –».

C’è uno schiocco – di dita o forse di un tuono, Alec non lo sa, ma sbatte comunque le palpebre, distogliendo per un istante gli occhi da Nightlock. È un istante troppo lungo.

Le luci brillanti della città inghiottono facilmente Nightlock nell’oscurità incostante; la sua ombra si scioglie in essa, un tourbillon che fa girare la testa ad Alec e le orecchie gli fischiano mentre la pressione sulle sue tempie si dissolve in un istante. Improvvisamente, riesce di nuovo a respirare.

«Aspetta –» comincia Alec, barcollando in avanti verso il nulla. I suoi piedi non si muovono. In qualche modo, non pensa che sia opera di Nightlock, ma solo della sua stessa incompetenza. Se Alec non lo sapesse, penserebbe che quell’uomo sia anche in grado di teletrasportarsi, oltre che muovere gli oggetti solo con la forza del pensiero, perché il voltarsi della sua giacca è così rapido.

«Sentinel?» sta dicendo ora Jace. «Sentinel, ci sei, stai bene? Vuoi una mano?».

Non può rispondere a questo. Non lo farà. Non ha bisogno di aiuto da Jace. Non ce l’ha.

Lui –.

Alec lo odia, odia _Nightlock_. Chiunque egli sia, Alec lo odia.

Nightlock non ha _la più pallida idea_ di quello di cui sta parlando.   
  
  


____________________

«Cazzo» impreca Alec. I documenti sono sparsi ovunque sul pavimento e il tavolino da caffè è ribaltato. Fissa tutto quel casino senza parlare, reagendo all’impulso di camminarci sopra e peggiorare la situazione. Le pagine sono a malapena sgualcite, ancora troppo bianche, ancora troppo pulite, il testo battuto a macchina ancora troppo curato in fila irreggimentate. «Cazzo».

Jace non solleva lo sguardo dalla poltrona di pelle su cui è stravaccato, assorbito da un qualche bizzarro programma per bambini sulla televisione ancorata al muro. Sono nella stanza del personale al quartier generale, una stanza a forma di scatola, trascurata, sepolta in uno dei piani più bassi che non sono stati ristrutturati dalla metà degli anni Cinquanta, e Alec ha tentato – e fallito – di compilare il rapporto, seppur tardivamente.

Tutto quello che vorrebbe fare è accartocciare i fogli, tutti quanti, ogni singolo foglio che omette tutte le occasioni in cui Nightlock li ha battuti sul tempo durante una pattuglia.

Era stato instabile per tutta la notte ed era tutta colpa di Nightlock, quel suo modo di pensare di poter semplicemente guardare Alec attraverso, quel suo modo di pensare di sapere cos’è meglio, quel modo con cui le sue parole inchiodano Alec a quel muro verso cui è troppo spaventato per retrocedere –.

La pila di documenti sul pavimento non si muove. Alec la fissa per un istante ancora, sperando che possa muoversi se lo desidera abbastanza – ma quando non lo fa, si china a raccoglierla di nuovo con un sospiro stanco. Sua madre voleva vedere quei documenti sulla sua scrivania ancora _due ore fa_ , ma a Jace era voluto così tanto tempo per compilare le sue parti che Alec deve ancora controllare i vari scivoloni.

Il Signore sa che lui si fida di Jace perché gli guardi le spalle, ma mai quando si tratta di non dire qualcosa di incriminante.

_Respira, Alec. Respira. Vedi di metterti in riga._

Alec mette a posto il tavolino e si sistema di nuovo su una delle poltroncine, sparpagliando di nuovo il suo verbale in una qualche parvenza d’ordine. È il fruscio dei fogli che finalmente distrae Jace dal programma.

Lancia un’occhiata ad Alec, poi abbassa lo sguardo verso i documenti, e poi guarda di nuovo Alec, decisamente indifferente.

«Senti, Alec» comincia, con quel tipo di parlare strascicato che si insinua immediatamente sotto la pelle di Alec. Alec sa di non voler sentire qualsiasi cosa Jace stia per dire, ma Jace la dirà comunque. «Odio questo tizio tanto quanto te, però – devi darti una calmata, Gesù Cristo, sono passate già quattro ore e sei ancora incazzato. Sto cercando di guardare la TV».

« _Bayside School_ non è TV. E io sto cercando di stendere il nostro verbale, grazie» borbotta Alec. «Sai, quello per cui siamo in ritardo di già due ore. E sottolineo “nostro”, comunque».

Jace si accipiglia, incrociando le braccia sul petto e sprofondando sulla poltrona fino a che il mento non gli preme contro il petto.

«Non voglio parlare di lavoro» si immusonisce.

«Parliamo sempre di lavoro. _Siamo_ al lavoro».

«Okay, allora non voglio parlare di verbali» dice. «Non so perché li controlli sempre, li ha già controllati tutti Iz. Sono a posto. Sei solo troppo apprensivo».

«Pensi mai che magari ho una buona ragione per essere preoccupato?» borbotta Alec, trovando il verbale sulla retata antidroga della settimana scorsa, scorrendo velocemente la porzione di testo scarabocchiata con la grafia incasinata di Jace. L’ha già letta tre volte questa settimana, ma vuole solo assicurarsi che il nome Nightlock non sia magicamente comparso da allora.

Non è successo. L’espressione indolente di Jace informa Alec che sa esattamente ciò che Alec sta facendo.

«Sai una cosa?» sospira, e quello che sta per dire è così preoccupantemente simile a quello che Nightlock l’aveva sfidato a fare su quel tetto che gli fa digrignare i denti. «Scontrati con me, Alec. O con Nightlock, non mi interessa granché. Ma fa’ _qualcosa_ – possibilmente qualcosa che non sia sospirare in modo arrabbiato o lanciare sguardi omicidi a qualsiasi cosa respiri, solo perché sei incazzato con questo tipo. Siamo tutti incazzati, ma non per questo ce la prendiamo con il nostro povero, immeritevole fratello».

C’è una battuta sulla punta della sua lingua che specifica come Jace sia tutto fuorché immeritevole, ma non la dice.

Piuttosto, borbotta: «È estenuante».

Jace non distoglie lo sguardo dalla TV, ancora assorbito da _Bayside School_.

«Non so perché tu ti stia lamentando» dice. «Potrebbe risultare utile averlo dalla nostra parte. E poi pensavo che avessi un debole per i vigilante».

«E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?».

«Non hai un gruppo di amichetti vigilante che tu e Iz provate a tenere nascosti? Com’è che si chiamano – Uomolupo e Mai-Incrociarla-In-Una-Notte-Buia-E-Tempestosa?».

«A volte vorrei che la incrociassi in una notte buia e tempestosa» borbotta Alec fra sé e sé. Darebbe qualunque cosa per vedere l’ego di Jace prendersene quattro dalle mani di Veil. O dalla sua mente, è indifferente.

«Hai detto qualcosa?» chiede Jace.

«No» sospira Alec.

«Beh, o ti siedi e guardi la TV insieme a me oppure te ne vai, perché è un episodio davvero bello e la tua irritabilità mi distrae».   
  
  


____________________

  
Ad Alec piace fingere che “irritabile” non sia uno dei suoi tratti distintivi, ma –.

Quando Simon lo saluta al lavoro il giorno successivo con un vispo “buongiorno, vecchio brontolone!” Alec si chiede se il mondo non abbia il solo obiettivo di indispettirlo.

Ad essere onesto, non ne sarebbe così sorpreso.

Alec si lascia cadere dietro la scrivania e fissa il computer mentre la connessione analogica stride. Ogni nota è dolorosamente acuta, gli fa venire i brividi lungo la schiena. Apre e chiude le dita sulla tastiera, me le sue nocche sembrano essere rigide. Ogni muscolo sul suo braccio è pronto a scattare, ma non sa come comportarsi di conseguenza.

Dannazione, lui non è _irritabile_. È _arrabbiato_ – e ha un motivo perfettamente valido per esserlo.

La senatrice Herondale, la protesta, e poi Jace, e adesso Nightlock che interferisce sempre coi suoi affari e ha pure il fegato di sbeffeggiarlo –.

«A che pensi?».

Le mani di Alec hanno uno spasmo per la sorpresa e le sue dita sbattono contro la tastiera. Il computer emette un suono contrariato.

«Magnus» dice con gli occhi spalancati e il fiato che gli viene meno mentre fa ruotare la sedia. E Magnus è lì, appoggiato con naturalezza al divisorio di Alec con le caviglie incrociate, con un sorriso affettuoso e una piccola ruga perplessa ricamata fra le sue sopracciglia.

E Santo Dio, in questi giorni non è solo Nightlock che evidentemente riesce ad avvicinarglisi di soppiatto senza essere udito.

«Quell’espressione corrucciata, Alexander» afferma Magnus, toccandosi la fronte. Ha un neo proprio lì. «Suggerisce che sia successo qualcosa di terribile. Che cos’ha combinato adesso il caro Simon?».

Alec si rilassa.

«Non ha fatto niente. Non è niente» risponde Alec, scuotendo la testa e sospirando. «Non serve che ti preoccupi, Magnus».

«Via, via» dice Magnus, «non serve che mi preoccupi, no, ma voglio farlo. Non sono il tipo da fingere di non vedere qualcuno che è chiaramente in difficoltà, a discapito di quello che, ne sono sicuro, le chiacchiere in ufficio dicono di me».

Slitta attorno al perimetro del divisorio di Alec per poi appollaiarsi sul bordo della sua scrivania. Le mani inanellate gli si appoggiano sulle cosce e Alec non sa se deve fissarsi su di loro o guardare Magnus in faccia.

A dir la verità vorrebbe solamente fissare con insistenza i propri piedi, ma non è un’opzione. L’attenzione di Magnus è come un riflettore, più accecante del solito, e Alec desidera sgattaiolare via.

«Alexander?» indaga Magnus, inclinando il capo. Quando guarda Alec, lo guarda più a lungo di quello a cui Alec è abituato, indugiando sul guizzo sulla sua guancia, sul movimento della sua mandibola, sulle sue labbra, sui suoi occhi; esamina Alec attentamente e le parole che susseguono sono caute. «Non devi parlarmene se non vuoi. Sto oltrepassando i limiti».

Le parole si bloccano in gola ad Alec – ed è meglio così, ne è consapevole, perché non può proprio dire: “sì, beh, c’è un vigilante che mi segue dappertutto e si mette in mezzo e mi dice cose che non voglio sentire perché sono fin troppo vere e mi sta facendo diventare matto”, perché Magnus si pentirebbe di averglielo chiesto.

Ma poi – c’era quell’espressione nello sguardo di Magnus il giorno prima, quando gli aveva chiesto se era –.

_Empatico_.

«Si tratta –» comincia Alec, e l’attenzione da acuto osservatore di Magnus non vacilla. «Si tratta solo del mio vicino. Mi tiene sveglio la notte, fa troppo casino. Non è niente di che».

Magnus aggrotta la fronte.

«Sembra proprio che dovresti parlarci, se ti disturba così tanto».

«Ci ho provato» risponde Alec. «È… un tipo di difficile. Non so… proprio come prenderlo. Men che meno quando lo vedrò di nuovo, e poi ogni volta che ci incrociamo è –».

«Ti coglie di sorpresa?».

«Già. Non so mai cosa dire».

«Non mi sembri proprio il tipo di persona che non sa cosa dire» suggerisce Magnus, e la cosa fa ridere Alec, perché è così lontana dalla verità da risultare ridicola. Sta sempre a soffocare le parole che vorrebbe pronunciare, sempre a mordersi la lingua. Solo perché è bravo ad aggredire verbalmente le persone, a dare ordini a Jace e a Clary e ad essere troppo brusco con Simon non significa che lui sia bravo a… parlare. Di sentimenti, poi. A mettere insieme parole per formare queste cose difficili chiamate frasi.

Magnus inarca un sopracciglio. Sta giocherellando con la collanina che indossa, ciondolante tra il colletto aperto della camicia. Aggancia il dito alla catenina, giocherellando con il pendente.

«Che c’è di così divertente?» chiede, come se non capisse sul serio.

«Non sono esattamente» comincia Alec, gesticolando debolmente. «Sai».

_Dello spirito giusto ogni volta che ho avuto un breve incontro con Nightlock? Nella posizione per una conversazione civile? Lucido?_

«Sembra che tu abbia bisogno di un ramo d’ulivo» suggerisce Magnus. Si allunga all’indietro per afferrare una penna dal portapenne sulla scrivania e la usa per dargli un colpetto sulla spalla. E poi sorride, giocoso e confortante, mentre la fa volteggiare con fare esperto fra le sue dita e la porge ad Alec perché se la riprenda.

Giusto, un’offerta di pace.

Alec deglutisce, le sue dita lunghe gli sembrano impacciate quando le allunga per prendere la penna – ma Magnus non gliela dà. La sottrae dalla traiettoria della sua mano e si china in avanti, infilandola elegantemente nel taschino della camicia di Alec. Non gli dà una pacca sul petto, ma per il modo in cui il respiro si arresta nella gola di Alec avrebbe anche potuto averlo fatto.

Magnus sorride, il divertimento è incastrato nell’angolo della sua bocca. Sembra compiaciuto.

«Hai…» chiede Alec con la voce impigliata. È a malapena un sussurro. «Hai, uhm, qualche idea?».

«Chiedigli cosa vuole» suggerisce Magnus con una scrollata di spalle. «Lascia la palla a lui, magari lasciagli un biglietto o scrivigli una lettera o invitalo a prendere un caffè per presentarti come si deve». Il suo dito scorre sul suo padiglione auricolare, giocherellando con l’earcuff. «Penso che tu sia bravo ad ascoltare, Alexander. Magari è un’abilità che potresti utilizzare a tuo favore. Sono sicuro che il tuo vicino rimarrebbe incantato».

Alec annuisce. La penna nel taschino potrebbe anche essere una candela da quanto si sente bruciare.  
  
  


____________________

  
È difficile trovare risposte a domande che non possono essere fatte. E ci sono molte, molte domande che Alec vuole fare su Nightlock.

Non può chiedere ai suoi genitori e anche se potesse dubita che ne sappiano qualcosa. Suo padre forse nemmeno li tiene in considerazione, i vigilante, come se fossero poco più di fango sulla suola delle sue scarpe, e per quanto riguarda sua madre…

Se Alec menzionasse il suo interesse per Nightlock gli si ritorcerebbe contro. Maryse vorrebbe sapere come si sono incontrati, perché si sono incontrati e cosa stava facendo quando si sono incontrati. Vorrebbe sapere come potrebbero sfruttare Nightlock a loro favore, o come Nightlock stia sfruttando Alec a suo beneficio. E poi in qualche modo sarebbe tutta colpa di Alec e questo rischio che sta correndo costerà caro a tutti loro, ne è certo.

Anche Izzy è arrivata a un punto morto, setacciando tutti gli archivi di Idris a cui ha accesso e anche quasi tutti quelli a cui non aveva accesso, ma uscendone sempre a mani vuote.

E per quanto riguarda Jace – beh, ogni volta che Alec ha provato a intavolare una conversazione su Nightlock Jace non ne ha voluto sapere. La sua curva d’attenzione non è così ampia.

E comunque ci sono altre piste degne d’essere battute.

Sfortunatamente, queste altre piste collocano Sentinel su un tetto sotto la pioggia battente, a sbattere le palpebre attraverso la luce al neon rifranta che gli si incolla alle ciglia e a chiedersi quanto sia preoccupante il fatto di aver perso la sensibilità nei piedi.

Jace è di ronda con Clary stanotte e nessuno dei due effettivamente protesta quando Alec decide di svignarsela lasciandoli soli. Raramente si spingono così a nord durante le loro pattuglie e Alec non ha di certo intenzione di chiedere a Jace di accompagnarlo quando sta cercando Veil.

In fin dei conti, Jace è pur sempre suo fratello e il suo migliore amico e non lo vuole morto davvero. Veil non si fermerebbe se ne avesse l’occasione. C’è un motivo se Arkangel si tiene ben alla larga da lei.

Alec ha cercato molte volte di rintracciare Veil e Wolfsbane, ma finisce sempre che sono loro a scovare lui, piuttosto che il contrario. In verità, forse sanno già che è qui, a setacciare le strade in cerca di loro, e sono seduti sopra a qualche alto edificio a ridere di lui e della sua infelicità fradicia.

Se non vogliono essere scovati, non si faranno trovare, e per quanto questo possa risultare sconveniente ad Alec è più sicuro in questo modo, per tutti loro. Ci sono persone lì fuori che non esiterebbero un istante a consegnare i vigilante alla polizia, a gettare loro addosso bottiglie rotte, o peggio. È solo questione di tempo prima che i corpi appesi ai palazzi non siano più fatti di paglia.

Ma se c’è qualcun altro in questa dannata città che potrebbe avere informazioni su Nightlock – sono loro.

Alec non è sicuro di quanto possa ancora permettersi di aspettare per scoprirlo. La pioggia è incessante, accompagnata dalle folate di un temporale estivo che è particolarmente violento e spietato, un vento bramoso di sangue. I cavi telefonici tremolano ed emettono scintille sulla strada, bottiglie e sacchetti di plastica sono fatti a pezzi sull’asfalto, perdutamente e ancora e ancora, sferzando contro i pali della luce e schiaffeggiando i parabrezza delle auto. Le finestre sono chiuse e le serrande dei negozi sono abbassate mentre la città rimane ingessata su sé stessa, offrendo una guancia dura ai tuoni e alla pioggia, con gli occhi ben serrati.

Alec vorrebbe poter fare lo stesso, perché la pioggia battente gli sferza la pelle dove si interrompe la maschera, ed è affilata come un rasoio e fustigatrice. La sua tuta è scivolosa e lucida. Il vento ulula con l’animo di un lupo. Lo fa trasalire.

Ma è la pioggia sul tetto ad avvisarlo, ad avvisarlo di stivali che affondano in una pozzanghera, la sberla bagnata di qualcuno che gli si avvicina attraverso condotti di aerazione e condutture del gas.

Una parte di lui si aspetta che sia Nightlock, ma l’altra parte pensa razionalmente che Nightlock più di una volta ha dimostrato di sapersi insinuare tra gli spazi tra la pioggia, inosservato e non udito, di sapersi rendere uno spettro, se lo vuole.

Questa volta Alec ode qualcuno avvicinarsi. Si volta, rinsaldando la presa sull’arco, il vento lo colpisce in modo particolarmente violento – ma le sue spalle si rilassano quando vede che è esattamente chi vorrebbe che fosse.

Wolfsbane. E poi, poco più indietro, a borbottare qualcosa di aggressivo, c’è anche Veil. Ha persino con sé un ombrello, anche se il vento ci lotta contro, disperato nel volerlo spezzare in due.

«Sentinel» lo saluta Wolsbane con un sorriso che Alec riconosce essere genuino. «Come va stanotte, figliolo?».

Le gocce di pioggia cadono liberamente dal cappuccio di Wolfsbane, rigagnoli sulla pelle, gocciolando dalla sua mascella al suolo. I suoi stivali sono sporchi di fango, macchiato di sabbia scura. C’è un livido sulla sua mascella scura, di una sfumatura di un viola prugna intenso. Forse è stata una nottata più impegnativa per lui che per Alec.

Alec apre la bocca per rispondere, ma Veil è più svelta a intervenire.

«Che vuoi?» chiede, aggrottando la fronte dietro la maschera. I suoi capelli sono appena, appena umidi e la sua giacca è molto più pulita di quella di Wolfsbane.

Wolfsbane le lancia un’occhiata, come per dirle “e dai, piantala”. Veil ridacchia.

«Che c’è?» chiede. «È seduto qua da almeno mezz’ora, è ovvio che ci sta aspettando».

Alec aveva ragione: era _davvero_ seduta da qualche parte e l’aveva osservato mentre si infradiciava fino al midollo. La cosa potrebbe infastidirlo un po’, ma non è così ingenuo da fare la vittima con lei, né da non sapere che la settimana l’ha sfinito. Sentire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, sembra uno sforzo colossale.

Veil fa scorrere lo sguardo su e giù su Alec, indifferente, contraendo le labbra. «Allora» dice, «perché sei qui? Sappiamo tutti che Harlem non rientra nel tuo solito giro di ronda. Cosa sta combinando Idris esattamente?».

«Non sono qui per Idris» risponde Alec. «Sto seguendo una pista per conto mio. Idris… non c’entra stavolta».

Veil inarca le sopracciglia e Wolfsbane sogghigna fra sé e sé, dando a Veil un colpetto sulla spalla. Lei si stizzisce, ma non si sottrae al tocco.

«Va bene, va bene, calmati, ragazzo» afferma Wolfsbane. «Che possiamo fare per te, Sentinel?».

«Vorrei delle informazioni sul super che si chiama Nightlock» risponde Alec. Non ha intenzione di girarci tanto attorno, ma a giudicare dal modo in cui il sorriso sereno di Wolfsbane svanisce potrebbe non ottenere di buon grado le informazioni di cui ha bisogno.

E perché mai Wolfsbane dovrebbe fornirgliele di buon grado? Un Corporate che chiede risposte su un vigilante non ha mai portato a nulla di buono. Sanno tutti come i Corporate trattano i vigilante di solito. Sanno tutti che Idris non si fa problemi ad assoldare i propri dipendenti per dare la caccia ai super che infrangono la legge. Sanno tutti il tipo di cose che Alec fa in nome del cieco dovere.

Alec spera che la sincerità gli traspaia sul volto, ma è difficile quando metà della sua espressione è oscurata da una maschera.

«Non lo sto cercando» spiega Alec. «Non voglio trovarlo. Voglio solo – sapere se lo conoscete».

Wolfsbane incrocia le braccia sul petto ampio, i bicipiti tendono il tessuto della tuta. Si raddrizza, ed è una delle poche persone a batterlo in altezza che Alec conosce. Sa come sembrare intimidatorio, ma Alec non ne è intimorito.

«E se lo conoscessi?» chiede Wolfsbane. «Che ne faresti delle informazioni che ti darei?».

Come fa a spiegare quello che vuole da Nightlock se non lo sa nemmeno lui? Come fa a dire che ha avuto una settimana tremenda, in un anno tremendo, e vuole solo fare una cosa giusta una volta tanto, prima di schiantarsi al suolo su cui sta disperatamente cercando di ergersi?

È un paradosso. Odia il modo in cui Nightlock lo fa sentire, esposto, vulnerabile, responsabile, eppure sta cercando di trovarlo per… averne ancora?

Perché è questo che sta facendo. Lo sta cercando per averne ancora.

Forse è in parte masochista. Avrebbe senso.

La pioggia scivola di traverso nell’aria, gonfiata e sbattuta dal vento, e Alec la sente come una miriade di minuscole punture di spillo ai lati del volto. Fa una smorfia.

I lineamenti contratti di Wolfsbane si addolciscono, fino a sfumare in un’espressione vagamente empatica. «Innanzitutto, perché lo vuoi sapere?» chiede Wolfsbane. Anche la sua voce si è addolcita.

Alec decide di non mentire. La sincerità risulta sempre più naturale, per quanto impacciata, e dato il modo in cui Veil lo sta ancora fissando immagina che mentire non gli farebbe ottenere alcun risultato. Sono sospettosamente vicino al bordo del tetto e non ha intenzione di testare quanto lei sia forte. Sa che lo è.

«Si è messo in mezzo a degli affari Corporate» risponde Alec severamente. «Ho bisogno di sapere se rappresenta una minaccia o se potrebbe fare qualcosa di avventato».

Ma, con grande sorpresa di Alec, Wolfsbane scoppia a ridere, un ruglio secco e derisorio mentre getta il capo all’indietro e si tiene la pancia con le mani.

«Nightlock, una minaccia?» ride sommessamente. «Diamine, non è il tipo da farsi deliberatamente coinvolgere dai Corporate, ma – beh, non lo so, se non altro sono sorpreso. Non gli piace rendere la vita facile a Idris, questo glielo concedo».

«Quindi si sta _davvero_ mettendo in mezzo deliberatamente?» attacca Alec.

Wolfsbane scrolla le spalle, ma sta ancora ridendo ad una barzelletta di cui Alec si rende conto di essere la battuta finale.

«Conosco Nightlock da un po’» spiega Wolfsbane. «È un tipo sveglio. Non farebbe nulla per mettere a repentaglio la vita di qualcuno, questo lo so per certo. Ma non è ben disposto nei confronti del vostro gruppo così come lo siamo noi, e sai che è per un buon motivo, figliolo».

«Sì, ho avuto quest’impressione» borbotta Alec. «Sarebbe bello se potesse semplicemente fidarsi sul fatto che io faccia il mio dannato lavoro e starsene fuori dai –».

«Dio, voi Corporate siete tutti uguali» si lamenta Veil, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Almeno hai provato a vedere le cose dal punto di vista di Nightlock?».

Alec si acciglia. Si morde l’interno della guancia mentre incrocia le braccia sul petto, mettendosi sulla difensiva. «In che senso?».

Veil scambia un’occhiata con Wolfsbane che è esausta, come se avesse sentito la stessa bellicosità molte, molte volte prima di allora. Lo sguardo nei suoi occhi dice: “ma fa sul serio?”, e la scrollata di spalle di Wolfsbane risponde: “fa parte di Idris, che ti aspetti? Non capisce”.

«Nel senso» insiste Veil, «come fa Nightlock a sapere di potersi fidare che tu, _Sentinel_ , faccia un buon lavoro in città quando sa già che potrebbe farlo da solo e anche molto bene? Non ti conosce. Sei un Corporate. Probabilmente tu gli stai tra i piedi tanto quanto lui sta tra i tuoi, con la differenza che per te lui è solo una scocciatura, mentre tu per lui con tutta probabilità sei uno che vuole sbatterlo al fresco. Se non peggio. Tanto per dire».

Alec apre la bocca per ribattere, per dire che è _ridicolo,_ dal momento che lui non lo farebbe mai, ma le parole infuocate vengono estinte dalla pioggia. Non ha intenzione di discutere con lei… specialmente quando ha ragione.

_Un ramo d’ulivo_. Deve porgere un ramo d’ulivo.

«Ti ricordi quanto ci abbiamo messo noi a capire che non eri uno stronzo patentato?» ridacchia Wolfsbane e Veil interviene dicendo: «E non ne sono ancora del tutto sicura, comunque».

Wolfsbane le lancia un’occhiataccia, ma lei scrolla le spalle senza rimorsi. «Che c’è?» domanda. «Solo uno scemo abbasserebbe la guardia vicino a un Corporate. Non mi diresti di fare lo stesso con un poliziotto, no?».

Wolfsbane sospira e alza gli occhi al cielo, ma Alec sa che non le darà torto. Quando guardano Alec, loro non vedono Alec, né i suoi poteri. Non vedono i suoi precedenti, né il fatto che spegne la radio ogni volta che li incontra. E non vedono nemmeno Sentinel, non subito, ad ogni modo.

Per prima cosa vedono sempre un Corporate. Vedono sempre Idris, vedono sempre l’immagine di prima pagina di Jace che sbatte con violenza un protestante disarmato al suolo e poi la fa franca, vedono sempre il privilegio che spesso Alec dimentica di avere.

Sì, Idris è del tutto _orribile_ a volte, e sì, c’è del denaro sporco di sangue nelle sue tasche, e sì, Nightlock che lo batte sul tempo in ogni singola missione a cui sia stato assegnato nell’ultimo mese non fa che causargli problemi, ma –.

Beh, è sempre meglio che essere fermati e perquisiti per strada dalla polizia, o essere perseguitati dai Corporate per fare un uso dei superpoteri che il governo non ha autorizzato. È sempre meglio di non poter uscire di casa senza doversi guardare le spalle.

Il senso di colpa affiora e si espande lentamente a partire dal suo stomaco. China il capo e serra la mascella, se non altro per smetterla di mordersi l’interno della guancia. Il rossore della vergogna aumenta sulla sua nuca, facendogli avvampare le orecchie, e non è un eufemismo dire che finora si è comportato da idiota.

Non stava ascoltando – loro, Nightlock, nessuno in realtà. Magnus aveva ragione. Manus aveva –.

«Mi dispiace» mormora Alec, biascicando le parole. «È, uhm – già. Forse non ci avevo pensato».

Veil serra le labbra, il suo sguardo è vacuo e rancoroso, ma non indugia. Scrolla le spalle di nuovo, per lo meno fingendo di mostrare empatia. La pioggia suona col ritmo di un tamburo rullante sul suo ombrello e distrugge ogni tentativo di insinuazione da parte del silenzio.

«Sì, beh» ribatte, «per quanto tu possa saperne _ora_ ».

La città rimesta nel momento imbarazzante che segue, con la pioggia che sibila e le condutture di metallo che gemono, e Alec sente l’urgenza di muovere agitatamente le mani ancora una volta. Maledizione, è solo un altro Corporate maldestro che si è messo in mezzo quando non ce n’era bisogno, e c’è di nuovo quel senso di colpa. Prova a non immaginare gli sguardi raggelanti e disgustati, prova non pensare alle persone che ha gettato dietro le sbarre, non vuole ricordare il sangue sulle sue mani. _Ignora. Ignora._

_Non ignorarlo, questo non fa che renderti parte del fottuto problema –._

Le dita tamburellano sull’arco e si chiede, brevemente, se non farebbe meglio ad andarsene, borbottando qualcosa sulla necessità di tornare alla ronda, ma poi –.

Poi la radio della polizia appesa alla sua cintura inizia ed emettere un brusio – un rumore statico prima di tramutarsi in parole – e lo stesso fa quella attaccata alla tuta di Wolfsbane. Wolfsbane aggrotta la fronte, spingendosi l’auricolare più dentro l’orecchio.

«A tutte le unità, abbiamo un 10-54 sulla Centotreesima Est. Sembra un affare finito male. È un Codice 1, nessuna fretta. Agenti di pattuglia, rispondete per favore».

Nulla di diverso dal solito, nulla che Alec non abbia già sentito migliaia di volte. Forse c’è un cadavere. La polizia ha detto che non è urgente. Il più completo e totale disinteresse nella voce dell’ufficiale che ha diramato il comunicato.

Potrebbe essere una notte come un’altra, ma forse è questo senso di vergogna che prova all’altezza dello stomaco, o lo sguardo tagliente di Veil, o questo bisogno penetrante di dimostrare qualcosa a lei e a Wolfsbane, e anche all’assente Nightlock, che fa sì che Alec scuota l’arco per portarlo alla sua massima ampiezza e ne pizzichi la corda. La vibrazione familiare risale lungo il suo braccio in un modo che conosce bene.

«Voi venite?» chiede.

«Il tuo amichetto Nightlock potrebbe essere lì» rimarca seccamente Veil, ma sta già chiudendo l’ombrello e se lo sta infilando sottobraccio. Sospira, infastidita dalla pioggia che inzuppa i suoi ricci selvaggi in un istante. «E va bene. Ma sì, perché no. La nottata è stata un po’ fiacca, del resto».   
  


____________________

Non sono molto lontani dal luogo della chiamata, forse solo a una dozzina di isolati a nord, o giù di lì, e sono quasi le tre di notte, per cui le strade nella profondità di Harlem sono tranquille. La luce è sempre più aranciata quassù, meno artificiale del cuore pulsante della città e delle sue luci al neon altamente tecnologiche; l’aria è più spessa, il silenzio più angoscioso, il canticchiare strano del jazz è disorientante a distanza.

Alec precede Wolfsbane e Veil in una mezza corsetta, non sapendo se debba correre o camminare o se addirittura sia lui a dettare l’andatura. In qualche modo sospetta che Veil non batterebbe ciglio se dovesse scomparire nell’oscurità lasciandoli indietro.

La Centotreesima Est è una strada stretta, contornata da edifici in mattoni rossi spellati ai bordi. Il consiglio cittadino ha svolto un lavoro affrettato per rimuovere i graffiti, ma la vernice è stata sciacquata via a pezzi dalla pioggia, lasciando vene disomogenee di vernice sulla vetrina di una vecchia farmacia che non è in servizio da almeno dieci anni.

Pozzanghere riflettenti la luce sporca dei lampioni sono disseminate sul marciapiede e illuminano le ombre di persone trattenute fuori casa oltre il coprifuoco, mentre le crepe sull’asfalto sanno di alcolici stantii e sigarette ormai spente.

Nonostante abbiano camminato hanno battuto la polizia. Alec non è sorpreso e Veil borbotta qualcosa di sgradevole fra sé e sé, ma Wolfsbane fa un cenno del capo in direzione della recinzione chiusa con un catenaccio ad un lato della strada – e al buco crudele al suo centro.

«Là» dice, e Alec segue il suo sguardo fino alla sagoma nera e immobile che giace nel mezzo del parcheggio oltre la recinzione. Si tratta chiaramente di un corpo.

«Dannazione» grugnisce Alec, mettendosi l’arco a tracolla e abbassandosi per passare in mezzo al buco sulla recinzione, le estremità appuntite gli graffiano la schiena e infilzano la sua faretra. Veil vi passa attraverso con molta più grazia, mentre Wolfsbane scavalca la recinzione, atterrando sull’asfalto sabbioso facendo schizzare l’acqua sotto ai propri stivali.

Se ci fosse qualcuno ancora qui, ad indugiare nell’ombra, Wolfsbane lo fiuterebbe, per cui Alec accorre verso il corpo e preme i polpastrelli contro la gola della vittima – ma mentre le dita sguazzano nel sangue nero e incatramato, gli occhi ricadono sul suo volto.

È un uomo, giovane.

Indossa una maschera.

_Una maschera proprio come quella di Alec._

«Cazzo» mormora Veil, da qualche parte sopra la spalla di Alec. «È un altro super».

Alec non ha intenzione di chiedere che cosa intenda con “un altro”. Non ne ha davvero bisogno, perché l’implicazione è implicita e assomiglia al tuffo freddo di un pugno sullo stomaco che gli fa attorcigliare le budella e traina tutto su fino alla sua bocca.

Non è un idiota. L’aspettativa di vita dei vigilante non è molto alta.

Ma c’è qualcosa di diverso qui, di diverso da ogni sdegnoso titolo da prima pagina e servizio d’apertura al telegiornale, non si tratta di un altro eroe amatoriale colto di sorpresa.

Qui si è consumata della violenza.

La gola dell’uomo è tagliata e il suo corpo è freddo, il rigor mortis ha già colto le sue articolazioni e i muscoli, contorcendogli la faccia in un modo che rivela ad Alec che è morto attanagliato dalla paura. Il sangue è oleoso sulla sua mascella, macchiato da mani che l’hanno afferrato, e poi scorre brodoso nel nubifragio, e una macchia scura fiorisce anche al centro del suo petto, da sotto la sua tuta di fortuna… ma il taglio, quello che gli ha tranciato in due le corde vocali, è netto, acuto, ben eseguito.

È come una dissezione.

Alec non vede una cosa del genere da parecchio tempo. Si è imbattuto in super morti prima di allora, ma di solito si tratta di una rapina finita male, dell’attacco di una gang, di qualche coltellata convulsa al ventre prima che qualcuno possa reagire: tutti atti molto più incasinati di questo.

Questo sembra essere stato effettuato da una sola persona e tutto ciò che l’uomo morto poteva fare era artigliarsi la gola nel futile tentativo di impedire alla propria vita di zampillargli dalle dita. Non è stato fortunato.

Alec si siede sui talloni, appoggiando le mani sulle sue cosce mentre prende un respiro profondo e volto a calmarlo. L’olezzo della morte è quasi tanto forte quanto quello del ferro; gli serra la gola.

Sulla strada un’auto avanza lentamente, coi tergicristalli che tentano di spazzare via la pioggia e i fari che vagano sul volto di Alec e sulla schiena di Wolfsbane un po’ troppo lentamente, gettando al suolo le loro ombre lunghe e tetre. Alec strizza gli occhi, la mano vola ad afferrare l’arco, ma l’auto continua ad avanzare, il borbottio del motore svanisce nel temporale.

«La polizia arriverà a momenti» mormora Alec. Trascina nuovamente il suo sguardo sul cadavere, ma è difficile continuare a guardarlo. Anche Veil fa fatica, in piedi con le mani sui fianchi e la testa voltata di lato, a fissare apertamente il cielo incolto mentre la pioggia le riga le guance.

«Da quanto è lì?» chiede senza guardare.

Alec fa una smorfia, sfregando l’indice e il pollice, il sangue scuro e umido aderisce ai guanti. Sta già diventando appiccicoso. “Troppo a lungo senza nessun aiuto” è la risposta che vorrebbe dare.

«A giudicare dall’odore, direi qualche ora» risponde Wolfsbane. «Sentinel, lo conosci?».

«No» risponde Alec. «Non è dei nostri».

«Non lo conosco nemmeno io» borbotta Wolfsbane. «Dev’essere uno nuovo sul campo. Posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Povero ragazzo».

C’è qualcosa a riguardo di “posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato” che ad Alec non va a genio. Posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato è quando qualcuno ti ruba la borsa in mezzo alla strada, o quando fai un incidente ad un incrocio – non quando qualcuno ti apre la gola da orecchio a orecchio e ti lascia annegare in un mare di sangue in un parcheggio.

Soprattutto senza nemmeno toglierti la maschera.

«Entro domattina sarà su tutti i giornali» afferma Veil. «Gli smascheramenti sono roba da prima pagina. Quanto scommettiamo che sarà la prima cosa che farà la polizia quando arriverà? Prima ancora di far caso a come è morto. Strappargli la maschera dalla faccia».

«C’è qualcosa che possiamo fare?» chiede Alec, volgendosi a Wolfsbane.

«No, a meno che non spostiamo il corpo e lo portiamo con noi» risponde. «Il che significherebbe solo che quanto accaduto verrà sepolto ancora più in fretta sulla scrivania di qualche sergente, perché se non c’è una scena del crimine, nessun crimine è stato commesso. Se ne giunge voce alla stampa almeno la gente lo saprà. Potrebbe farsi avanti qualcuno che sa qualcosa».

«Ne dubito» rimarca Veil. Deglutisce nettamente, come se l’odore del sangue la nauseasse, e si ficca le mani nelle tasche della giacca di pelle per tenere ferme le dita che si agitano convulsamente.

Alec dà un’altra occhiata al corpo, i suoi occhi sono agganciati al volto dell’uomo. La pioggia sta diluendo il sangue. Dio solo sa cos’altro sia stato lavato via.

Non sa che fare e il solo pensiero di lasciare qui quest’uomo lo fa star male, ma Wolfsbane ha ragione. Scompigliare una scena del crimine equivale a nascondere tutta la polvere sotto al tappeto, è una garanzia che il primo poliziotto che se la vedrà arrivare sulla scrivania se ne sbarazzerà.

Ma come fa a sbattere le palpebre e andarsene come se fosse _una notte come un’altra_? Se non altro, Jace darà un’occhiata allo stato in cui si trova e farà qualche commento volgare, e poi Izzy gli estorcerà la verità nel giro di qualche secondo, e poi domani, al lavoro _– Magnus – quel suo sguardo brillante – domande a cui Alec non vuole rispondere –._

«Faccio un paio di chiamate» dice Wolfsbane con un sospiro pesante. Raggiunge la cintura multiuso e ne estrae un transponder della polizia. «Vediamo se riusciamo ad avere qualche cronista qui quando questa storia salterà fuori».

Magnus lo scoprirà comunque. Sarà sulla sua scrivania prima dell’alba.

_“Non sapevo fossi empatico –”._

«Conosco una persona che lavora al _Daily Tribunal_ » esordisce Alec, interrompendo Wolfsbane. Non sa perché lo dice, o da dove gli venga, ma c’è una parte di lui che pensa di doverlo dire, perché è importante. Magnus Bane renderebbe giustizia a quest’uomo. Alec lo sa in modo innato. «Se vuoi che qualcuno parli di questa storia, potrei… mettermi in contatto con questa persona. Non sarebbe un problema».

C’è un momento di silenzio prolungato in cui Wolfsbane si limita a fissarlo, coi suoi occhi scuri e inscrutabili, e Alec è intensamente conscio del fango sulle sue ginocchia e del ghiaino che si sta conficcando sui suoi stinchi.

«Il _Tribunal_ » ripete Wolfsbane lentamente. Annuisce, più a sé stesso che ad Alec. «Va bene. Hanno ancora qualche brava persona che lavora per quel giornale. Uno vale l’altro».

Volta le spalle ad Alec, portandosi il ricevitore alle labbra. La sua voce si abbassa di un’ottava mentre parla velocemente nella radio, dicendo qualcosa su un ufficiale presente sul 10-54 e sul fatto che tutte le unità devono raggiungere la scena in fretta. Alec sa che se ne saranno andati da parecchio quando la polizia giungerà sul posto, ma al meno questo significa che il loro amico non giacerà lì fuori tutto solo ancora per molto.   
  


____________________

  
Alec non include l’omicidio nel verbale quella notte. Izzy non ci fa caso perché è abituata a falsificare i dettagli in modo da lasciare Wolfsbane e Veil fuori dagli atti, ma quando Alec firma il rapporto e glielo allunga sul tavolo si sente decisamente colpevole.

Un conto è mentire ai suoi genitori riguardo a quello che sta facendo. Un altro è mentire a Izzy e Jace, non dire loro quello che ha visto.

Non riesce a togliersi dalla testa l’immagine della faccia del super morto, per quanto serri gli occhi con forza. Di quello Izzy se ne accorge.

«Alec?» dice, la penna sospesa sulla pagina. L’inchiostro fuoriesce dal pennino e gocciola con un tonfo sul foglio. «Stai bene? Sei un po’ pallido».

«Sì, tutto okay» mente. «Sono solo stanco».

Izzy assottiglia lo sguardo. Ha una notevole – e insopportabile – inclinazione a scoprire le menzogne.

«Hai trascorso la nottata con i nostri vigilante preferiti, eh?» chiede. «È successo qualcosa? Hai incontrato di nuovo Nightlock?».

Non sa quanto potrebbe farle bene saperlo. Non salverebbe di certo la vita di quell’uomo. Né impedirebbe che accadesse di nuovo. Se anche Izzy ne viene a conoscenza, non salverà la vita della gente.

Forse renderebbe l’immagine nella sua testa meno vivida. Forse la renderebbe solo un’immagine. Non lo sa per certo.

«No» risponde. «No, abbiamo solo – parlato un sacco. Ho solo bisogno di tornare a casa presto. Ti spiace finire tu il verbale e darlo alla mamma?».

«Sai, non penso che le quattro di mattina sia “presto” per la maggior parte della gente» afferma Izzy, scuotendo il capo mentre firma il verbale con un gesto plateale e un sorriso. «Ma immagino che noi non siamo la maggior parte della gente».

«No. Immagino di no».

Izzy alza gli occhi al cielo. «Buonanotte, Alec. Riposati».

«Certo».

Più facile a dirsi che a farsi.   
  
  


____________________

Sentinel non entra mai dalla porta d’ingresso del suo appartamento. Alec ha una quantità di paia di jeans e giacche di ricambio sparpagliate per la città nelle cabine telefoniche per i cambi di vestiario notturni. Ma ci sono delle notti in cui è troppo stanco e spera solo che non lo veda nessuno mentre si cala sul terrazzo ancora con la tuta addosso.

A volte si chiede cosa pensano i suoi vicini, se si pongono domande sul suo andirivieni a ore improbabili della notte. Il più delle volte dubita che nutrano alcun interesse a riguardo. Non lo notano nemmeno. Vive da solo, sta per i fatti suoi, non dice una parola.

Stanotte, però, vorrebbe non essere solo.

Ma il pensiero di Jace, Clary, Isabelle – non riesce a digerire nemmeno quello. Non riesce a digerire la loro esuberanza, la loro cecità, il loro amore nei suoi confronti. Prendono fin troppo spazio, molto più di lui: loro sanno come occuparlo, lui no. Dunque, di nuovo un paradosso: non vuole essere solo, ma non vuole nemmeno vedere nessuno di loro, perché è in una condizione tremenda, una condizione in cui non gli è permesso essere, e come fa questo a essere giusto?

È ridotto malissimo. Non dovrebbe essere ridotto così, perché vede gente morta tutti i santi giorni, ci è cresciuto in quel mondo, ci ha combattuto, è stato lui stesso a volte a pronunciare delle condanne a morte, non si merita di sentirsi in questo modo. Lui dovrebbe essere un leader. Dovrebbe avere la testa ben piantata sulle spalle. Dovrebbe essere calmo, tranquillo e composto, perché quello è Alec, è Sentinel, ecco cos’hanno in comune.

Dovrebbe farsi venire in mente un piano per quello che succederà dopo, anche se non è certo che sua madre e suo padre _se ne starebbero zitti, perché non è la sua giurisdizione_.

Alec si toglie la tuta mentre vaga per l’appartamento: la faretra è sul divano, l’arco sul tavolino da caffè, la maschera, per quanto ne sa, è stata scagliata nel lavandino della cucina. Abbandona la tuta in camera da letto, gettandola sul giroletto, dove fa gocciolare acqua scura sul pavimento. Lascerà una macchia.

I suoi vestiti per il lavoro sono abbandonati sul letto e sa che dovrebbe appenderli, ma non ce la fa – non ce la fa a farlo, quindi getta la camicia e i pantaloni sul pavimento, un problema che risolverà la mattina dopo.

Qualcosa di duro rimbalza sul pavimento di legno massiccio. Alec si ferma con il ginocchio affondato sul materasso.

È una penna. È _la_ penna, quella che Magnus gli aveva infilato nel taschino quella mattina.

Alec scende dal letto e si china sul pavimento, le ginocchia dolgono dove si è inginocchiato nel ghiaino tutta la notte. Prende la penna e la solleva nella scheggia di luce che filtra attraverso le persiane, angosciosa, grigia e fredda sulla sua pelle.

È solo una penna. Non una colomba che trasporta un ramo d’ulivo. Non una scialuppa. Non un’offerta di pace, non sul serio, perché non ha visto nemmeno un briciolo di pace stanotte.

_Se fosse più bravo ad ascoltare –._

Qualcosa nel suo petto ha ancora l’energia di palpitare. Qualcosa di piccolo, qualcosa di sciocco, proprio sopra il suo cuore, proprio dove si trovava il taschino della sua camicia, giusto dove Magnus l’aveva toccato, seppur brevemente.

Vorrebbe gettare la penna a terra, ma non ce la fa, quindi la mette nel bicchiere sul comodino e si volta sul letto, piantando la testa nel cuscino. Dietro le palpebre chiuse, vede di nuovo il sorriso di Magnus, il modo in cui aveva visto Alec come se lo stesse scoprendo di nuovo, vede –.

Questa sensazione lo fa star male. _Non provarla_. _Non stanotte_. _Non ti meriti di provarla_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie mille per il feedback positivo sul primo capitolo! Significa molto per me che siate entustiasti di questa ff... Farò del mio meglio per essere all'altezza delle vostre aspettative! :D E poi guardate la trama, mi ci sono volute solo circa cinquantamila parole per crearla gjkfkdahasdfgh
> 
> Venite a farmi visita su tumblr e urlatemi nell'inbox! 
> 
> Mi trovate anche su twitter se volete fare due chiacchiere su questa ff... e cavolo se mi piace parlare di questa ff. Mentre leggete twittate con l'hashtag #ficacoldnight :D
> 
> Lasciate dei kudos se siete arrivati alla fine di questo capitolo e lasciatemi un commento coi vostri pensieri, con la vostra citazione preferita, con le vostre speranze su quello che succederà... ve ne sarei eternamente grata! 
> 
> Nel prossimo capitolo: Magnus fa una proposta ad Alec e Alec scopre che Magnus è più coinvolto nel mondo dei super di quel che pensava. Ma questo non può che significare "guai" quando Alec sta cercando di mantenere Sentinel un segreto...


	3. Spettro nel fanalino posteriore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «È un’epidemia. Non lo vedi?» continua Magnus. «Qualcuno sta ammazzando delle persone, ne abbandona i cadaveri per strada, sulle nostre verande. Studenti, insegnanti, avvocati, bambini. Amici. Persone innocenti, a dozzine».   
>    
>  La sua rabbia è contrastante. Ingoia il resto del whiskey nel bicchiere e fa una smorfia. Potrebbe non essere il suo primo bicchiere quella notte.   
>    
>  «E noi ce ne stiamo qui a rigirare queste storie e a celebrare quello che succede per strada come se fossimo contenti di veder morire questa gente, mentre la polizia insabbia caso dopo caso per dimenticarsene il prima possibile».  
>    
>  Alec non l’ha mai visto così. È strano, questo lato sciolto di Magnus, e manda Alec in confusione. C’è un qualcosa di questo lato che è vagamente terrificante, ma c’è qualcos’altro che cattura Alec ancora di più.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti e buona domenica!   
> Ci tenevo a ringraziarvi ancora una volta per l'entusiasmo con cui state accogliendo questa traduzione. I vostri commenti, scritti qui o in privato, mi scaldano davvero il cuore. Per cui grazie, grazie, grazie! Vi lascio direttamente al capitolo, in cui Magnus fa ad Alec una proposta che cambia tutto, Alec e Sentinel si ritrovano a gestire il senso di colpa e la sensazione del sangue sulle proprie mani per aver lasciato morire quel vigilante sconosciuto, e Nightlock si rende conto che l'immagine che si era costruito su Sentinel non combacia effettivamente con la realtà.   
> Come sempre, nelle note finali trovate le note, per l'appunto, dell'autrice originale con delle piccole anticipazioni sul prossimo capitolo.  
> Buona lettura! E non dimenticatevi di twittare con l'hashtag #ficacoldnight ^^  
>  _Stars._

“ _Un tempo, ero  
spaventata dalla morte e mi lavavo le mani finché  
non si riempivano di pomfi e la pelle non si  
screpolava. Conosco il sangue così bene che riesco a percepirlo prima che sia  
versato, riesco a percepire  
le ferite prima che vengano inflitte_”.  
  
— Brynne Rebele-Henry, _Self-portrait as a broken Venus statuette_

Se c’è una cosa che Alec odia particolarmente del suo lavoro, degli affari mercenari, degli archi e delle frecce nell’oscurità, del _supereroismo_ , è il pensiero del sangue sulle sue mani, sangue che è incapace di rimuovere.

E non è una metafora per il suo senso di colpa. Ha le spalle larghe per quello, e le sue spalle si sono rassegnate da tempo a strisciare per terra come in trincea quando si tratta di arrivare a fine giornata, solo perché ogni notte la renda peggiore, quella penitenza. Ciò a cui si riferisce è quella _macchia_ di un rosso vivido che sembra aggrapparsi con forza ai suoi polpastrelli, non importa con quanto vigore sfreghi il letto ungueale con uno spazzolino. Non è affatto una metafora e se lo è lui non vuole saperlo.

Sa che il sangue non è lì sul serio. Indossa dei guanti quando è nelle vesti di Sentinel, guanti di cuoio, il che significa che il sangue non tocca mai davvero la sua pelle.

E la scorsa notte, la scorsa notte in quel parcheggio ad Harlem, erano arrivati così tardi che tutto il sangue si era già coagulato, nero e appiccicoso nella pioggia, e si era sfaldato fra le dita di Alec come cera. Quand’era arrivato a casa l’unico rimasuglio era stata una macchia rosso-marrone sul pollice che odorava vagamente di un dolce marciume.

Nulla di ciò impedisce ad Alec di stare dieci minuti al bagno quando arriva in ufficio la mattina seguente, insaponandosi le mani con del sapone scadente ed evitando nello specchio le sue occhiaie scure, rese ancora più scure dalla mediocre luce fluorescente sopra la sua testa. Il sapone è duro e i suoi calli lo sono ancor di più e Alec sfrega la schiuma sulla pelle secca fino a farla pizzicare. L’acqua che sgorga dal rubinetto è limpida ed esangue.

Sembra un disastro ambulante e ne è consapevole. Non ha dormito, le borse sotto ai suoi occhi non hanno intenzione di andarsene e il colorito sulla sua faccia ha assunto una peculiare sfumatura di grigio; giustificherebbe chiunque pensasse che sia strisciato fuori dal letto come se questo fosse un sepolcro. La camicia e la cravatta non se la passano molto meglio, indossate in fretta quella mattina: le maniche sono arrotolate fino ai gomiti e la cravatta è annodata come un cappio attorno alla sua gola e pende storta sotto al colletto.

Ad Alec non è mai importato granché del suo aspetto, ma questo è diverso. È come se fosse stato prosciugato e abbandonato in un angolo come un mucchio disossato. _Superalo_ , si dice. Una volta che si sarà tolto il sangue dalle mani si sentirà meglio, anche se è molto più che ottimista pensare che ad aspettarlo ci sia anche solo un momento in cui non si sentirà così abbietto.

E non è nemmeno questa la tragedia. La tragedia è che ci è abituato.

Per cui Alec strofina le sue dita con più forza e l’acqua che sgorga dal rubinetto è gelida, gli intorpidisce la pelle che ha sfregato fino ad arrossare. Riesce ancora a sentire il sangue che gli si raggruma sotto le unghie. Riesce ancora a sentire il ghiaino che gli si conficca nelle rotule.

Dietro di lui un uomo in un completo molto più elegante del suo esce da una cabina e lancia un’occhiata sospettosa ad Alec attraverso lo specchio, ma non dice nulla, lavandosi le mani molto più in fretta di Alec. L’acqua è così fredda che le nocche cominciano a dolergli, ma non osa muoversi.

Poi la porta del bagno si apre e la mattinata di Alec va di male in peggio.

«Alec!» esclama allegramente Simon.

Ha un sorriso sciocco sul volto, la camicia gli pende fuori dalla cintura come se si fosse vestito di corsa quella mattina. Tiene l’edizione del giorno sottobraccio. Alec può azzardare un’ipotesi sul motivo.

Simon va dritto verso Alec, appoggiandosi al lavandino vicino al suo, che scricchiola in modo allarmante sotto il suo peso.

«Hai visto la prima pagina di oggi?» chiede, ficcandogli il giornale sotto il naso, così che Alec è costretto a dare un’occhiata. «L’ho fatta io questa foto, sai? Magnus mi ha telefonato alle cinque stamattina, come se fossi un dannato _collaboratore freelance_ , ti pare».

La foto in prima pagina è un collage il cui protagonista è un uomo, lo stesso uomo che giace pesantemente nella memoria di Alec: nella foto a sinistra sorride felice mentre circonda con il braccio le spalle di una donna; nella foto a destra giace supino, insanguinato e privo di vita nel parcheggio della notte precedente, coperto dalla giacca di un qualche poliziotto e circondato da uomini che indossano delle tute bianche. La foto è stata probabilmente scattata all’alba, il bagliore più spoglio di un orizzonte rugginoso la rende sfuocata ai bordi. Le ombre sono lunghe e Alec pensa di riuscire ad individuare i segni nella ghiaia dove si era inginocchiato con indosso la tuta nemmeno sei ore prima.

Il titolo informa: **_INSEGNANTE DELLE SUPERIORI DIVENTATO VIGILANTE SMASCHERATO IN UN FURTO D’AUTO FATALE_**. Ma Alec sa che è una verità smunta. Alec sa che quell’uomo non è stato mascherato prima di essere assassinato e che non c’erano segni di auto scassinate o tracce di pneumatici sull’asfalto.

È quasi del tutto una bugia. Alec suppone che a nessuno importi davvero. In prima pagina c’è anche un altro inserto intitolato: **_BUSH SUL PRIMO MANDATO E SUL FUTURO: LA GUERRA DEL GOLFO, CLINTON E I VALORI FAMILIARI_** ; continua a pagina tre. C’è anche un articolo più corto che sbeffeggia una intervista della senatrice Herondale nella quale la senatrice prende posizione sulla giustizia dei vigilante a pagina sette. In fondo alla pagina c’è una pubblicità che vanta il tutto esaurito nella data a Madison Square Gardens di una pop star che Alec non conosce. Molte persone si focalizzeranno su quello.

«I poliziotti stavano già sgombrando la zona quando sono arrivato, sai?» continua Simon. «Ma sono riuscito a ottenere dei buoni scatti e so per certo che quegli avidi bastardi all’ _Herald_ non hanno ottenuto nulla di utilizzabile, quindi indovina chi riceverà una gratifica questa settimana –».

Alec smette di strofinarsi le mani, rilassandole sotto il getto d’acqua ghiacciata. Solleva il capo e prende un profondo respiro, sentendo il petto gonfiarsi. C’è un sacco di spazio vuoto da riempire lì.

«L’ho sentito per radio» dice con prudenza, la voce bassa. Immagina che, se parla più forte, Simon – o chiunque altro altrettanto ficcanaso – si renderà conto che ha i nervi a pezzi stamattina. «La polizia ha rilasciato qualche dettaglio?».

«Non proprio» dice Simon con una scrollata di spalle, strizzando gli occhi verso il giornale che tiene fra le mani. «Ne stavo parlando prima con Magnus in realtà e diceva che è stato al telefono con lo staff dell’obitorio cittadino da questa mattina all’alba per cercare di ottenere dei dettagli da un tizio che conosce. Ha detto che la maggior parte delle fonti di questo articolo venivano dall’afflusso di freelancer di questa mattina, ma era piuttosto irritato dal fatto che l’ufficio dovesse strapagare per ottenere un qualcosa di utilizzabile. Ma a me sembra che sia un insabbiamento della polizia. Dannazione, a me sembra un mare di stronz-».

«Mh» dice Alec con fare evasivo. Chiude il rubinetto con una presa d’acciaio, le sue mani arrossate bruciano sotto il getto dell’asciugatore.

È una punizione, quel pizzicore. Lo distrae dall’insidioso “e se?” che ghermisce i meandri della sua mente, affondando i suoi artigli dove la carne è tenera.

_E se ci fossimo comportati diversamente?_

_E se alla gente importasse davvero se un altro super morto apparisse all’ingresso delle loro case?_

_E se in qualche modo Alec avesse potuto fare di più la notte scorsa e non l’avesse fatto?_

Quel genere di domande.

«È piuttosto terrificante, sai?» dice Simon scendendo dal lavandino e assestando ad Alec una pacca sulla spalla con il giornale arrotolato. Non fa caso allo stato in cui versano le mani di Alec. «Voglio dire, sapevo che questa città faceva schifo – perdona il francesismo, so che siamo al lavoro, per favore non denunciarmi alle risorse umane – ma se ci sono dei criminali là fuori che danno la caccia ai vigilante, cos’è che impedisce loro di decidere di accoltellarmi mentre me ne sto tornando a casa, eh? Forse dovrei cominciare a prendere lezioni di difesa personale, che ne pensi?».

Alec in realtà non pensa. Afferra un pugno di salviette dal dispenser, rivolge una sorta di grugnito a Simon ed esce dal bagno il più velocemente possibile.

____________________

Alec legge il giornale durante la pausa pranzo, rintanato in un angolo in fondo alla mensa, con uno sguardo glaciale rivolto alla sedia vuota dall’altra parte del tavolo dimodoché nessuno osi avvicinarsi.

**_INSEGNANTE DELLE SUPERIORI DIVENTATO VIGILANTE SMASCHERATO IN UN FURTO D’AUTO FATALE_ **

È esattamente come sospettava: _stronzate_ , come le aveva così adeguatamente definite prima Simon. Viene raccontata una storia che non è mai accaduta: un criminale mascherato, che cela il proprio volto e si muove di soppiatto nell’ombra, che scassina auto e buca i pneumatici solo per, cosa, _monelleria_? Perché è questo l’obiettivo di ogni singolo vigilante, o no, richiamato ad una vita criminale solo perché è in grado di leggere il pensiero o di farsi crescere gli artigli o di gingillarsi con la forza di gravità quando lo aggrada –.

Quando arriva in fondo all’articolo c’è solo una parte di lui, scarsamente illuminata, ad essere sollevata nel non trovare la firma di Magnus Bane. L’articolo è invece affibbiato a qualche altro editore più preoccupato a fomentare una menzogna che a scoprire la verità. C’è un numero verde della polizia stampato in grassetto: “siete pregati di contattarci se avete qualche informazione”. Alec si chiede per quanto tempo verrà effettivamente utilizzato.

Non riesce a mandarlo giù, nemmeno un po’, per niente. Può solo lasciare che si inasprisca, perché lui sa la verità, sa che quest’uomo è stato ucciso nientemeno che dal pregiudizio e dall’odio, eppure nessuno vuole stare a sentire. Nessuno vuole stare a sentire nemmeno un altro Corporate con la maschera nera.

Piuttosto va a pagina tre e George Bush urla in risposta da dietro un palco di fronte a un pubblico di migliaia di persone e la cosa gli fa accapponare la pelle. Alec inizia a leggere prima di riuscire a trattenersi, perché questa giornata è già tremenda, perché si sente già come se mezza città volesse versare il suo sangue a causa di un aspetto di sé che non può cambiare, quindi perché no –.

L’articolo fa parte di una intervista più lunga con il presidente e Alec legge per sommi capi i paragrafi che riguardano la politica estera, Berlino, l’Iraq, il mediocre tentativo di colpo di stato di Pat Buchanan, i deficit lasciati da Ronald Reagan – finché non si ferma di colpo.  
  


  
I: _È sbagliato che persone dello stesso sesso oppure non sposate vogliano essere genitori? E perché?_

GB: _Sì, lo è – almeno secondo i miei ideali. Persone dello stesso sesso che fanno i genitori?_

I: _Esatto, oppure persone non sposate._

GB: _No, le persone non sposate no. Ma non riesco ad accettare come una cosa normale che persone dello stesso sesso siano genitori. Mi dispiace. Non lo accetto come una cosa normale. […] Dipingere come affascinanti stili di vita che, secondo me, non sono normali… Non lo approvo. La nostra nazione difende strenuamente la sacralità del matrimonio. Penso che sia fondamentale che proteggiamo il matrimonio in quanto istituzione di un’unione tra un uomo e una donna._

Un giorno, si domanda Alec, _la smetterà di fare male come un pugno allo stomaco?_ Ha ancora le mani intorpidite; sperava di essersi saziato di quella sensazione oggi, il suo corpo rovinato dal malessere della notte scorsa, ma si sbagliava.

Le parole sono amare nella sua bocca, gli attorcigliano lo stomaco. Serra le dita attorno al giornale e si obbliga a non alzare il capo o a non stracciare il giornale. Il colpo è sempre quello, il modo in cui cose di questo genere appaiono vicino a qualche retorica anti-super nei giornali, il modo in cui vanno sempre a braccetto.

Mancano solo otto anni al nuovo millennio, eppure eccoli lì, ancora confinati a una mentalità da anni Cinquanta, ad odiare gli omosessuali e i supereroi nella stessa identica ed insidiosa maniera, perché essere diversi è _pericoloso_.

Chiunque abbia ucciso quel vigilante, la notte precedente, chiunque gli abbia aperto la gola da orecchio a orecchio brandisce un rasoio da barbiere allo stesso modo quando si tratta di HIV, di aborto o di due persone che passeggiano per la strada mano nella mano?

Alec chiude il giornale e poi lo piega, prima a metà e poi in un’altra metà, e poi ancora una volta, finché non rimane più piegato e tende ad aprirsi quando non è lui a tenerlo serrato con le mani.

Mani che si sente di nuovo appiccicose di sangue. Aver lasciato morire quell’uomo lo rende complice di tutto questo.

_O no?_

  
____________________  
  


Si è fatto tardi, il tramonto è un ricordo lontano e affezionato, un ricordo di cui Alec sente la mancanza per tutta la sua promessa aranciata di cause perse e seconde possibilità. Il silenzio che pervade i corridoi dell’ufficio è pulsante, l’eco di ogni passo è come il beat di un sintetizzatore nelle tempie. Le luci sfarfallano sopra la sua testa, granulose e azzurrognole, artificiali e stucchevoli, leggermente inquietanti. Non ci sono finestre. Il velo della realtà sembra scintillare, ma quello che si cela dall’altra parte è oscuro e sporco.

Qualcosa si solidifica, massiccio nell’aria e pesante nello stomaco di Alec, ruminante com’è stato per tutto il giorno e dalla notte precedente. Non sa di nulla e assomiglia alla pressione, lenta nella crescita per poi scoppiare all’improvviso. Le mura del mondo – o dei corridoi – sembrano piegarsi e distorcersi.

Alec non ha ancora lasciato l’ufficio: non vuole farlo.

Non gli piace il pensiero di tornarsene a casa a consumare una cena solitaria o di stiparsi in un vagone della metropolitana durante l’ora di punta, insieme ad altre migliaia di persone fradice, per attraversare la città verso il quartier generale di Idris. Vagabondare stupidamente nel laboratorio di Izzy per ritirare la catasta di stipendi in arretrato non è un pensiero che gli piace particolarmente, e ancor meno gli piace il fatto che sua sorella lo tartasserà di domande su come ha dormito, quando sanno entrambi che non l’ha fatto.

Ma non può nemmeno starsene qui seduto, perché nel silenzio i suoi pensieri sono troppo rumorosi. Deve fare qualcosa, ma le opzioni sono poche e opposte fra loro: fissare il tabulato oppure sgattaiolarsene a fare la ronda.

L’attrezzatura di Sentinel è nel suo armadietto al piano inferiore. Il vento freddo e paralizzante lo chiama: non chiede un riscatto per la sua sofferenza. _Libertà_ , sussurra, una menzogna praticata a lungo, _libertà dalle urla dell’uomo morto nelle tenebre, libertà dal silenzio di risposta da parte di Dio._

L’ufficio è quasi deserto: c’è Alec, che si sta sbrigando a scendere le scale in fondo al corridoio, e c’è il sorvegliante della sicurezza che sta per cominciare il turno. Sta fischiettando un motivetto stonato mentre si fa ruotare le chiavi sulle dita. Eppure, ad Alec sembra che qualcuno lo stia osservando, che rispecchi i suoi passi e si celi alla vista non appena Alec lancia un’occhiata oltre le sue spalle. È snervante, è il tipo di quiete che lo fa sentire un po’ come sul filo del rasoio, come se quello stesso qualcuno lo stesse aspettando dietro l’angolo con un rasoio da barbiere, pronto ad aprirgli la gola in due con un taglio da orecchio a orecchio.

Affretta il passo mentre attraversa l’edificio, prendendo una scorciatoia dalle scale antincendio quando il pensiero di essere bloccato da solo in ascensore gli si insinua sottopelle. Gira l’angolo e si ritrova in un altro corridoio uguale, dove due lampadine si sono folgorate e gettano ombre sul pavimento illuminato solo dall’inquietante luce verdognola della scritta “uscita di emergenza”.

Alec si issa la borsa a tracolla sulle spalle curve e si stiracchia i polsini della camicia. Il dispositivo di comunicazione si accende nel suo orecchio con il segnale di una chiamata in arrivo dal lavoro – non questo lavoro, _l’altro_ – ma non si ferma a rispondere. Se fosse Izzy non aspetterebbe che rispondesse. Probabilmente è Jace, si starà chiedendo dov’è.

Non ha una risposta a questa domanda – o, perlomeno, non una risposta che per Jace avrebbe senso. Il respiro brusco che prende, _a tanto così dal lasciarsi prendere dal panico_ , lo fa sembrare patetico.

Alec è quasi arrivato in fondo al corridoio – e quindi all’uscita – quando una sottile linea di luce che si staglia sotto la penultima porta attira la sua attenzione. Non ha intenzione di fermarsi – qualcosa formicola, dicendogli che fermarsi al buio è una cattiva idea –, ma la targhetta sulla porta dice “ _Bane, Attualità e politica_ ” e la luce è ancora accesa, il che significa che anche Magnus è ancora qui a sfidare l’orologio che segna un’ora tarda.

Il blue sbiadito delle luci fredde all’argon illuminano lievemente il volto di Alec, raccogliendosi nelle guance incavate, e per un istante la sensazione di essere pedinato viene tenuta a bada. Ignora il messaggio che riceve da Jace e lancia un’altra occhiata alla luce argentea sotto la porta.

Sono più vicini a mezzanotte che al tramonto. Le uniche persone ancora qui sono quelle che hanno dei segreti da nascondere o che non vogliono tornarsene a casa. Alec rientra in entrambe le categorie. Si chiede in quale delle due ricada Magnus.

Un lieve picchio sulla porta di Magnus e Alec trattiene il respiro fino a che non si rende conto di essere lui a bussare. Dall’altra parte della porta si sente il fruscio di fogli, qualcuno sta riordinando in fretta e furia la scrivania disordinata.

«Avanti» dice Magnus. La sua voce è un po’ sparuta. Alec non lo vede da un paio di giorni, da quando hanno parlato del ramo d’ulivo. Dev’essere stato impegnato.

Alec è cauto nell’aprire la porta, attento a non muoversi troppo velocemente, ma ne vale la pena per vedere il cambio di espressione di Magnus. Magnus è in piedi dietro alla scrivania, sta cercando di infilare in fretta una pila torreggiante di documenti nel cassetto, prima di tornare alla realtà con un battito di ciglia, come se non fosse sicuro del perché lo stesse facendo. Un mutamento palpabile da una sorta di irrigidimento a un qualcosa che sembra essere piacevole sorpresa gli compare negli occhi.

Un blocco di tensione abbandona le spalle di Alec nello stesso momento. Pensa, di nuovo, a una parola. _Empatico_.

«Alexander» esordisce Magnus, il sorriso piuttosto genuino. Alec ricambia con un sorriso lieve, entrando in silenzio nell’ufficio. Non si chiude la porta alle spalle, la lascia leggermente socchiusa. È un’abitudine. Una via di fuga. I suoi nervi sono ancora febbricitanti come un cavo scoperto. «Non starai ancora lavorando, spero».

«Ho appena finito» risponde Alec con una scrollata di spalle. Lancia un’occhiata alla scrivania di Magnus e ai fogli di giornale infilati in fretta in un raccoglitore e poi guarda di nuovo Magnus, che si accorge del suo sguardo. «E tu? Va… tutto bene?».

«Mmh» risponde Magnus. A volte si muove troppo velocemente per Alec, immobile per un istante e fluido in quello successivo, e talvolta la cosa può essere irritante. Si allontana dalla scrivania con lunghe falcate e recupera una bottiglia di whiskey e due bicchieri dalla cima di uno dei suoi schedari. «Nulla di preoccupante. Solo una cosa un po’ problematica che mi arriva sulla scrivania troppo tardi la sera. Un drink?».

Sta versando ad Alec un whiskey prima che Alec possa rifiutare. Alec afferra il bicchiere con un sommesso “grazie”, non ignaro delle nocche di Magnus che sfiorano le sue, ma non prende un sorso. Magnus è meno timido e manda giù mezzo bicchiere con una smorfia.

Il colore del whiskey non è troppo dissimile dal colore delle iridi di Magnus sotto la luce giallastra, anche se lo sguardo di Magnus è più ruvido e bruciante.

«Problematica?» domanda Alec. Il dispositivo di comunicazione gli vibra di nuovo nell’orecchio, senza dubbio un altro messaggio da Jace per informarlo sul punto di ritrovo. Rimane ignorato. «Posso esserti d’aiuto?».

L’espressione di Magnus si addolcisce. Il suo sguardo si abbassa e il sorriso sul suo volto diventa meno teso, forse un po’ affettuoso. Scuote il capo impercettibilmente.

«Non voglio trattenerti» risponde Magnus, in qualche modo schivo. «Lontano da casa, dal tuo letto. Sono certo che avrai già dell’altro da fare».

Alec scrolla le spalle di nuovo, togliendosi la tracolla. Lascia cadere gentilmente la borsa ai suoi piedi. È abbastanza coraggioso da fare un mezzo passo in avanti, allontanandosi dalla porta, e realizza che gli orrori della scorsa notte sono rimasti sulla soglia. Il respiro successivo è disinibito.

«Non proprio» mente, anche se non sembra del tutto una menzogna. Arkangel può cavarsela senza Sentinel e Jace può cavarsela senza Alec, e Alec può riuscire a non indossare la tuta, probabilmente ancora incrostata di sangue, per un altro paio d’ore: è preso da altre cose stanotte. Non ci sono finestre nell’ufficio di Magnus; non c’è vetro contro cui il vento possa richiamarlo a sé e sospirare. «Vado a letto tardi. Ho tempo».

Magnus stringe le labbra e non dice nulla per un lungo istante, un istante lungo abbastanza perché Alec inizi a dubitare di sé stesso.

«Ma se sto oltrepassando i limiti, posso –».

Non riesce a finire la frase, perché, ancora una volta, Magnus si muove all’improvviso. Torna dietro alla scrivania e, con quello che assomiglia ad uno schiocco di dita, apre il raccoglitore e le sue mani veloci sparpagliano ritagli di giornale su tutta la superficie del tavolo.

Alec raggiunge il bordo della scrivania, uno degli spigoli è conficcato nella sua coscia. Inclina il capo, cercando di leggere i titoli degli articoli capovolti.

  
  
  
**_INSEGNANTE DELLE SUPERIORI DIVENTATO VIGILANTE SMASCHERATO IN UN FURTO D’AUTO FATALE_ **

  
  
**_ADOLESCENTE ASSOLTA DALL’ACCUSA DI OMICIDIO DI UN SUPER PROBLEMATICO_ **

  
  
**_IL PROCURATORE DISTRETTUALE RIFIUTA DI UTILIZZARE LE REGISTRAZIONI DEL CARCERE PER L’OMICIDIO DI TRE SUPER_ **

  
  
**_UOMO IN STATO DI FERMO PER L’INTERROGATORIO SULLA TORTURA E L’OMICIDIO DI UN VIGILANTE TELEPATICO CONOSCIUTO COL NOME DI SYMPATH_ **

  
  
**_QUATTORDICENNE COLPEVOLE DELLA MORTE DI UN VIGILANTE, LE PROTESTE PER LA SCAGIONATURA SCUOTONO LA CITT_ ** **_À_ **

**_LE AUTORIT_ ** **_À CONTRASTANO LA RICERCA DEI RIFUGI SEGRETI DEI VIGILANTE_ **

  
  
**_OMICIDIO EFFERATO O GIUSTIZIA IN NOME DEL POPOLO? L’ASSASSINO DEL VIGILANTE ELLIOT MARSH VA A PROCESSO_ **

  
  
**_CADAVERE RINVENUTO NELLE FOGNE A DOWNTOWN, PROBABILMENTE IL “SUPER DELINQUENTE” CONOSCIUTO COME EQUINOX  
  
  
_ **

**_INCHIESTA CITTADINA: UNA VITTIMA DI OMICIDIO USAVA I POTERI PER DIRIGERE UNA SERIE DI RAPINE A MANO ARMATA  
  
  
_ **

**_L’ASSASSINATO AVVOCATO DEL CENTRO, RAGNOR FELL, È STATO SCOPERTO COME SUPER SEGRETO, LE INDAGINI SONO SOSPESE_ **

  
Alec raggiunge l’ultimo titolo con gli occhi spalancati e le dita irrigidite. Non tutti i ritagli sono del _Tribunal_ , ma questo titolo è loro, viene dalla prima pagina del giorno precedente. La fotografia in centro alla pagina ritrae il volto dell’avvocato scomparso e sembra una foto segnaletica. Non lo è, ma la maggior parte delle persone non ci farà caso. Non avrà importanza per loro. Tanto per cambiare.

«Che… cos’è questa roba?» chiede Alec lentamente, qualcosa di nauseante gli ribolle nello stomaco. Se sbatte le palpebre torna alla notte scorsa, a _quella stessa mattina_ , a quella strada grigia e infangata con Veil e Wolfsbane mentre si affacciava l’alba, con strisce rosse sulle mani, ed è quel ricordo che, ora, lambisce la porta dietro di lui. Pensa all’uomo morto ai suoi piedi, alle sue ginocchia nella sporcizia e alla lama puntata alla sua gola. Pensa al panico.

L’altra mano, aggrappata al bordo della scrivania, si serra, le nocche gli diventano bianche. Sa che la stampa rigira le storie come vuole. Sa che bisogna prendere tutto con le pinze. Sa che il mondo brama il suo sangue. Sa che sono _stronzate_.

Eppure, stavolta non pensa che si tratti solo di sensazionalismo. C’è uno schema qui, uno schema oscuro che non ha ancora individuato, ma ora –.

«Sono tutti ritagli di articoli dell’ultima settimana» spiega Magnus a voce bassa. I suoi occhi sono fissi sulla superficie della scrivania, la bocca serrata in una linea dura. Mentre spilucca il bordo della prima pagina del giorno, la stessa che Simon gli aveva sventolato in faccia quella mattina, il volto di Magnus è una tabula rasa. «È un’epidemia».

Alec solleva lo sguardo, sorpreso.

«Una che?».

«Un’epidemia» ripete Magnus. Questa volta incrocia lo sguardo di Alec e l’espressione che Alec scorge nei suoi occhi è irrequieta e silenziosamente furiosa. Non ce l’ha con Alec, ma comunque non è quello che Alec si aspettava. Non ha mai visto Magnus con un atteggiamento che non sia calmo, tranquillo e composto, non ha mai visto le sue emozioni prendere il sopravvento, non l’ha mai visto in nessuno stato che non fosse perfettamente controllato.

Non ha mai visto Magnus così intenso da risultare forse bollente al tatto.

«Non lo vedi?» continua Magnus, il suo tono di voce è troncato. «Qualcuno sta ammazzando delle persone, ne abbandona i cadaveri per strada, sulle nostre verande. Studenti, insegnanti, avvocati, _bambini_. Amici. Persone innocenti, a dozzine». La sua rabbia è contrastante. Ingoia il resto del whiskey nel bicchiere e fa una smorfia. Potrebbe non essere il suo primo bicchiere quella notte. «E noi ce ne stiamo qui a rigirare queste storie e a celebrare quello che succede per strada come se fossimo contenti di veder morire questa gente, mentre la polizia insabbia caso dopo caso per dimenticarsene il prima possibile».

Magnus sbatte una mano sul tavolo, facendo volare i ritagli di giornale. Alec prova ad acciuffarne alcuni, ma si sparpagliano attorno ai suoi piedi come foglie. A Magnus non importa. Li calpesta mentre attraversa di nuovo la stanza per versarsi un altro bicchiere di whiskey. Una rabbia accesa si rizza lungo la sua schiena.

Alec non l’ha mai visto così. È strano, questo lato sciolto di Magnus, e manda Alec in confusione. C’è un qualcosa di questo lato che è vagamente terrificante, ma c’è qualcos’altro che cattura Alec ancora di più.

«Perché hai questi ritagli?» domanda, ma scopre che quella domanda è un mezzo sussurro mentre raccoglie un altro paio di ritagli e li riappoggia sulla scrivania. L’articolo in cima alla pila mostra una foto raccapricciante di un incendio doloso, una stanza annerita e bruciata ai margini da un super il cui superpotere potrebbe essere il fuoco, ma che puzza di paura.

Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia. Non ci sono scuse: la realtà è agghiacciante.

«Un progetto personale» risponde Magnus. Si scola un altro bicchiere e Alec lo sente sibilare. «Sai perché ho accettato questo lavoro, Alexander?».

«No… non lo so» si acciglia Alec. «…Perché?».

«Sono stato licenziato da quello precedente».

Alec sbatte le ciglia sorpreso, ma Magnus non fa una pausa.

«E citato in giudizio per diffamazione, dovrei specificare» aggiunge con leggerezza. «Ecco perché sono tornato qui a New York. A casa. La mia ultima caporedattrice non era esattamente una fan dei pezzi che stavo cercando di pubblicare sotto il suo naso. Non posso dire di esserne sorpreso».

«Che vuoi dire?» chiede Alec. «Cosa stavi cercando di pubblicare?».

Magnus scrolla le spalle, gesticolando con il bicchiere in una mano e con le dita nell’altra.

«Varie cose» dice vagamente. «Storie di bambini portati in salvo, di gatti tirati giù dagli alberi, di rapine sventate, di un paio di isolati che sarebbero stati rasi al suolo ma se la sono scampata». Incrocia di nuovo lo sguardo di Alec oltre il bordo del suo bicchiere di whiskey. «Le cose che fanno i super quando non vengono ammazzati nei parcheggi di Harlem e non vengono ritenuti responsabili della loro stessa morte. Le storie positive. Le cose buone che fanno. _La verità_ ». E poi aggiunge in un mormorio: «Meritano di essere raccontate, non gettate in un angolo e dimenticate».

«Non ci hai rinunciato» dice Alec. È più un’affermazione che una domanda. Vede la pila di documenti sulla scrivania sotto una nuova luce, una consapevolezza che si azzuffa con i rimasugli della notte precedente che continuano ad attaccarglisi addosso come granelli di polvere. «Vuoi ancora pubblicare le storie per cui ti hanno licenziato? Puoi farlo?».

«A questo punto non penso che il punto della questione sia _se_ posso farlo» risponde Magnus con una scrollata di spalle. Ostenta indifferenza, ma il suo sguardo è ancora fisso e affilato su Alec, lo guarda con cautela. «Mi hanno detto che sono piuttosto ostinato nel raggiungere i miei obiettivi. E poi – è abbastanza facile inserire qualcosa qua e là negli articoli, anche in prima pagina, sembra. Diciamo che sono i vantaggi dell’essere un editore».

Anche Magnus vede le _stronzate_. Vede il mondo negli articoli di giornale, nei titoli diffamatori, nelle interviste diffamanti, e sa che non c’è un briciolo di verità. Vede la città ammazzare i super e coprire il tutto con storie di gang criminali, furti d’auto e spiacevoli incidenti inspiegabili. Vede le stronzate, ma non gli arrovellano i pensieri in spirali infinite, non come succede ad Alec.

«Però» continua allora Magnus, a voce pericolosamente bassa, «quello che sto facendo non è sufficiente. Non ancora».

Alec guarda di nuovo la pila di ritagli. «Perché mi stai mostrando… queste cose?» chiede con cautela. «Perché, se ti ha causato dei problemi l’ultima volta che qualcuno se n’è accorto?».

Il sorriso di Magnus è triste.

«Ho bisogno di una mano» ammette dopo un momento. Fa scorrere il dito sull’orlo del bicchiere, fingendo di essere concentrato sul modo in cui il bicchiere suona. Ma il suo linguaggio corporeo racconta un’altra storia: è troppo rigido, teso come la corda di un arco che Alec conosce fin troppo bene.

«Ci sono storie che non vengono raccontate» spiega Magnus. «Un sacco di fascicoli non letti mi passano per la scrivania, un sacco di crimini che non vengono denunciati, un sacco di omicidi relegati a pagina tre. Sta succedendo qualcosa di insidioso in questa città e io devo andarci a fondo. Ma non ce la faccio. Non da solo».

Risoluto, lo sguardo di Magnus si solleva verso Alec. Sembra serio, trafiggente con quella sua intensità che passa attraverso Alec come un raggio di sole attraverso la nebbia, ed è quell’estremità affilata che gli blocca il respiro più di quanto Alec vorrebbe.

Alec non è del tutto certo di ciò che Magnus sta dicendo, ma se c’è una cosa che sa su Magnus è che nulla di quello che fa o dice è mai per caso. Magnus vuole qualcosa. C’è una domanda in attesa di essere pronunciata.

Eppure, coglie Alec alla sprovvista.

Magnus continua: «Speravo che potessi essere interessato ad aiutarmi. Non posso offrirti nulla in cambio se non il piacere della mia compagnia. Non c’è un compenso extra e si tratterebbe soprattutto di ricerca, di aiutarmi a riordinare i verbali della polizia e presidiare il centralino delle segnalazioni. Ma sarei grato se prendessi in considerazione questa offerta».

Alec sbatte le palpebre. Poi aggrotta la fronte.

«Aspetta, _cosa?_ ».

Magnus serra le labbra in una linea sottile. Lo guarda nello stesso modo in cui l’aveva guardato quando avevano rimosso l’effige di Arkangel dalla facciata dell’ufficio: come se Alec fosse qualcosa che deve essere _visto_ , e non solo _guardato_ , ma se ne fosse reso conto solo adesso. Come se ci fosse qualcosa lì, dentro Alec, che brilla nel suo cuore e meritasse di essere considerato. Risuona di empatia.

Forse, e solo forse, stanno finalmente uscendo da questa routine che è fatta di battutine scherzose, commenti civettuoli e bei sorrisi che gli fanno battere forte il cuore, ma che non progredisce mai verso qualcosa di più. Questo è “qualcosa di più”. Magnus vuole il suo aiuto per consegnare la città alla giustizia, ritenerla responsabile dei suoi crimini. È decisamente “qualcosa di più”.

Perché Magnus guarda lui, Alec, come se le sue mani non fossero impregnate di sangue e distrutte nello sforzo di lavarlo via. In questo modo, Magnus gli offre una soluzione ad uno dei suoi “e se?” indelebili.

_E se potesse fare di più per tenere tutti al sicuro?_

Qualcosa si rivolta nel suo stomaco. Si sente la gola un po’ secca.

«Perché io?» chiede, serrando le dita nei palmi delle mani abbandonate lungo i fianchi.

«Immagino che la fiducia ti faccia fare cose strane» risponde Magnus. Un minuscolo accenno di un sorriso gli solleva l’angolo della bocca, probabilmente senza che se ne renda conto. «E penso proprio di _fidarmi_ di te. Sei… piuttosto sorprendente».

La pelle di Alec si riscalda e lui si sfrega una mano sulla nuca per cercare di smorzare quella sensazione.

«Ci sono – ci saranno sicuramente degli altri qui che vogliono aiutare» ribatte Alec. «Non tutti odiano i supereroi».

«No, non tutti» concorda Magnus. «Ma un sacco di gente mente sui propri pregiudizi. Non te lo dicono perché non vogliono essere rimproverati e quella paura è una cosa pericolosa. Non puoi mai essere certo di conoscere davvero una persona nel modo in cui credevi di conoscerla».

«Come fai a sapere che io non sono così?».

Magnus non perde un colpo. «Ti sei offerto volontario per rimuovere quella effige di Arkangel l’altra settimana. L’ha fatto anche Simon, è vero, ma dubito della sua abilità di riuscire a tenere la bocca chiusa, quindi tu eri la prima, nonché ovvia, scelta».

«Chiunque avrebbe –».

«No. Non, non credo. Non chiunque» lo interrompe Magnus con gentilezza. «Ma tu sì».

È la lama di un rasoio diverso ad essere puntata contro la sua gola adesso e Alec realizza di volercisi spingere contro, così che potrebbe addentargli la pelle.

La scorsa notte si era chiesto “cos’altro posso fare?”. Ma laddove Wofsbane e Veil non avevano saputo rispondere, ora Magnus offre un appello. È quasi troppo bello per essere vero, una risposta al suo senso di colpa presentatagli su un piatto d’argento in questo modo, ma –.

«Senti, io –» dice Magnus, girando attorno alla scrivania. Solleva una mano, come se stesse pensando di toccare il braccio di Alec, di chiudere il suo palmo sul gomito di Alec, ma non trovasse il coraggio di farlo. Le sue spalle si afflosciando e diventa un po’ meno sicuro di sé, un po’ più rassegnato. «È molto da chiedere. È il tuo tempo libero con un incentivo bassissimo e non è proprio da manuale. È una cosa sottobanco e potrebbe rivelarsi problematica. Mi sono già fatto licenziare per questo. Farsi coinvolgere dai vigilante e dal loro mondo è… pericoloso. Non devi dirmi di sì. Lo capirei».

«Stai cercando giustizia» afferma Alec lentamente e, quando Magnus solleva lo sguardo e annuisce, Alec continua: «Come… come posso dire di no a questo?».

Ci vuole un istante, ma quando il sorriso sollevato di Magnus sboccia è una cosa miracolosa, lo fa quasi rimanere senza fiato. È quel tipo di sorriso che fa chiedere ad Alec se sia anche solo minimamente possibile dire di no quando qualcuno ti guarda _in questo modo_ , come se fossi la risposta alle loro preghiere notturne e mattutine – e poi si rimprovera per il pensiero errante. È troppo, si è spinto troppo in là.

Eppure, gli occhi di Magnus prendono vita nell’oscurità ora mielata. La stanza è diventata più calda, la luce più soffusa senza che Alec se ne accorga, gli solleva dalle spalle un po’ del peso che si è portato addosso con quella stessa tipologia di tocco che assomiglia ad un respiro capriccioso. Si sente la pelle formicolare. Per un istante, le sue mani sono pulite.

«Alto, moro, bellissimo _e_ con il senso della giustizia?» dice Magnus con ritrosia, rintanando il suo sorriso agli angoli della bocca e coprendolo di nuovo con il bicchiere di whiskey. Il bordo gli lascia un’indentatura sul labbro inferiore. «Sembra proprio che io sia un uomo fortunato».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo ma non riesce a fare a meno che un sorriso, timido e sghembo, gli colori le guance. Il dispositivo di comunicazione vibra di nuovo nel suo orecchio: evidentemente Jace non accetterà un no come risposta.

«Io, uhm» dice Alec, gesticolando con imbarazzo verso la porta. «Ora devo andare, ma –».

«Certo» dice Magnus con un gesto della mano. «Certo, è tardi. Perché non passi domani sera dopo il lavoro? Possiamo parlare un altro po’, magari farci un drink, vedere dove ci porta la notte –».

«Va – va bene» lo interrompe Alec sentendosi le guance andare a fuoco. «Sì».

Il sorriso di Magnus è accecante. «Beh, d’accordo allora».

La sensazione nauseata gli attanaglia ancora lo stomaco, ma per un motivo diverso. Non è colpa sua se va in panico quando un bell’uomo gli sorride. A volte i sentimenti si insinuano attraverso le crepe. Ci sta lavorando.

Si fissa la tracolla un po’ più in alto sulla spalla e – dopo un momento di silenzio decisamente imbarazzante durante il quale non sa se debba dire qualcosa, continuare a guardare Magnus o _smetterla_ di guardare Magnus – decide che farebbe meglio ad andare. Prima che dica qualcosa di incriminante o, peggio, di _imbarazzante_.

«Alec?».

Alec si arresta sulla soglia e lancia un’occhiata oltre la sua spalla. «Sì?».

«Grazie» gli dice Magnus, e oh, è passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che Alec ha udito quella parola. Non pensa sul serio di meritarselo, ma Magnus non gli è mai sembrato il tipo da dire bugie. «Per esserti fermato stasera».

E Alec la sente, la sua strana e sconosciuta gratitudine. La sente assolverlo dal sangue sulle sue mani e nonostante sappia che non durerà, forse non più di qualche passo oltre la porta, l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è aggrapparsi a quel momento.

  
  


____________________

  
Quella notte Alec rientra presto dalla ronda, ma a Jace e Clary non importa granché, troppo invischiati in un mondo tutto loro per offrire ad Alec più di un saluto quando si dirige verso casa.

Quella notte, ad Alec non dispiace. I suoi pensieri sono altrove e, quando la porta del suo appartamento si chiude con prudenza alle sue spalle, Alec si dirige verso la camera da letto, gettando la maschera sul materasso, e la sua mano vola ad afferrare la penna che Magnus gli aveva porto.

È esattamente dove l’aveva lasciata.

Alec si siede sul bordo del materasso con un tonfo sordo e solleva la penna – _il suo ramo d’ulivo_ – tra il pollice e l’indice. La volta, facendola ruotare tra le dita come aveva visto fare a Jace. Non è bravo come lui, ma ha fatto abbastanza pratica da non farla cadere.

La parte di lui masochistica va alla ricerca dell’orlo familiare e brusco del panico, ma non riesce ad aggrapparvisi. È ancora lì, a dimenarsi e contorcersi nel suo stomaco, ancora nel dolore alle ginocchia e nell’inchiostro del giornale stampato sui suoi polpastrelli sotto ai guanti, ma non lo sta afferrando con una presa strangolatrice.

Però non si sente apatico. Stringe le dita attorno alla pena e la preme contro il palmo della mano fino a sentirla, a sentire solo ed esclusivamente la penna. Chiude gli occhi; dietro le palpebre affiora di nuovo il parcheggio, ci sono Wolfsbane e Veil nella pioggia e Sentinel si sta inginocchiando nella pozza di sangue emorragico di un rosso chiaro. E poi c’è Nightlock, strano e fuori luogo, sta sorridendo con quel suo sorriso giudicante e irrequieto, il suo sguardo è provocatorio, è completamente circondato dai corpi dei suoi amici morti, mentre in lontananza Arkangel se ne va con le spalle rivolte al caos.

E poi, dietro tutto ciò, _oltre_ tutto ciò, in un angolo quieto e fluorescente, ci sono Magnus e la promessa di giustizia come un sussurro sulle sue labbra, una furcula tra le mani.

Il cuore di Alec batte forte per l’adrenalina.

  
____________________  
  


Alec conosce Magnus da qualche mese, ma _non_ _conosce_ Magnus, non nel modo in cui Alec immagina che le persone come Magnus meritino di essere conosciute.

C’è questa routine che hanno stabilito nel tempo, secondo la quale Magnus flirta e ride mentre Alec arrossisce e poi lancia a Magnus degli sguardi fugaci mentre Magnus si allontana, con le spalle che oscillano e un motivetto sulle labbra. Una routine secondo la quale Magnus gli chiede di andare a cena, o a bere qualcosa, o a prendere un caffè in mensa, e Alec si obbliga a rifiutare ogni volta, perché teme che le persone vedano, perché sa quello che dicono i giornali, perché non ha tempo da perdere quando dorme a malapena tre ore per notte, perché – prova timore nel permettere a qualcuno di oltrepassare queste linee tracciate con diligenza. C’è una totale pletora di motivi. Alec deve solo sceglierne uno.

È una routine che è sempre stata sicura per Alec, qualcosa che è sempre rimasto confinato tra le 9 e le 17, che non ha mai lasciato le mura dell’ufficio. Qualcosa per cui può scegliere e decidere quando tornarci. È una routine in cui non deve dire troppo di sé, non deve aprirsi con qualcuno, non deve sentirsi in colpa per delle menzogne quando non gli viene nemmeno chiesta, in primo luogo, la verità. Ottiene uno sguardo, la sensazione di queste fiammate di calore all’addome e questi gentili balbettii nel petto, ma è sempre tutto soffocato e schiacciato, una sensazione un po’ più che piacevole.

È _davvero_ piacevole. Il loro rapporto – se Alec può davvero definirlo tale – è sempre stato piacevole.

Ma Magnus è una persona diversa fuori dall’orario di lavoro.

No, non è del tutto vero – non è _completamente_ diverso. Non è come se la maschera che indossa in ufficio, il sorriso con cui saluta il suo capo o il tono di voce che assume al telefono fossero tutta una menzogna. Dopo le 18 è ancora civettuolo, giocoso, intelligente e delizioso, tutti aspetti che hanno sempre reso ad Alec difficile distogliere lo sguardo quando è nella stanza, ma è anche –.

È anche molto più intenso ed è quella severità che sorprende Alec la sera seguente.

Alec è incassato nella poltroncina di pelle accostata dall’altra parte della scrivania di Magnus, in un ufficio senza finestre che è fin troppo piccolo perché due persone lo possano condividere sentendosi a proprio agio. Forse Alec si aspettava che Magnus gli offrisse un drink che poi sarebbe diventato più di uno e che stessero seduti lì fino a tardi, fino a che non diventasse confortevole, e magari Magnus gli avrebbe fatto delle avances che lui avrebbe dovuto gentilmente rifiutare (o magari accettare, chi lo sa), ma non si vede del whiskey da nessuna parte.

Invece, c’è una intimorente pila di raccoglitori accatastata di fronte a lui, la prima di tante, aperta sul tavolo. E ora Alec tiene una penna tra le dita e la stringe con un po’ troppa forza e nei suoi occhi lo sguardo è decisamente vacuo.

Non sa esattamente cosa stia guardando. È una specie di verbale della polizia, ma non ne ha mai davvero visto uno compilato così rudemente e, dannazione, ha dato per scontato la dedizione di Izzy alla burocrazia. Sta fissando il foglio da almeno venti minuti e non ha fatto molto oltre che a cerchiare la data in cima alla pagina.

È della scorsa settimana. Ha qualcosa a che fare con quell’avvocato ucciso, Ragnor Fell. Alec aveva a malapena dato un’occhiata approssimativa alla notizia quando era uscita e ora se ne sta pentendo.

Magnus è seduto dall’altra parte della scrivania, con la testa china su una pila di documenti che passa in rassegna con una facilità ben praticata. Il suo pollice è premuto contro le labbra in atteggiamento pensieroso e non solleva lo sguardo verso Alec da un po’. Alec ne è sorpreso.

Anche Magnus era sorpreso, quando Alec si era affacciato alla sua porta dopo il lavoro, proprio come aveva promesso. Ci erano voluti un paio di minuti buoni perché Alec si decidesse davanti alla porta chiusa e poi aveva bussato debolmente, ma l’espressione di Magnus quando aveva aperto la porta era aperta e sincera, come se non lo stesse aspettando affatto.

«Sono sinceramente sorpreso che tu sia tornato» aveva detto Magnus, dopo aver invitato Alec ad entrare ed essersi offerto di prendere la sua giacca, che Alec gli aveva ceduto goffamente. «Più sorpreso del fatto che tu mi voglia aiutare».

Alec aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia. «Perché pensavi che non avrei tenuto fede alla mia parola?».

E Magnus si era fermato, accipigliandosi tra sé e sé mentre i suoi occhi vagavano lungo il corpo di Alec, lenti e indagatori, prima di arrestarsi proprio sopra la sua spalla.

«Non lo so» aveva risposto. «Non è che pensassi che non avresti onorato la tua parola. Più che altro – sono stato deluso troppe volte e aspettarsi il peggio è diventata un’abitudine».

Quindi, sì, Alec è sorpreso che Magnus non abbia sollevato lo sguardo per guardarlo da quando si sono seduti – ma è anche ammirevole, realizza con latenza. È chiaro che Magnus prende il suo lavoro sul serio e forse Alec non è affatto qui perché comincino a conoscersi nel modo tradizionale.

Una piccola parte di lui è leggermente delusa, ma la parte di lui rimanente, quella più grande, è a proprio agio. Non ha sentito la necessità di sfregarsi le mani sotto il lavandino fino a escoriarle per tutto il giorno.

Abbassando lo sguardo sul verbale della polizia sul tavolo, Alec decide che non sarà tra quelle persone che hanno deluso Magnus. Solo che non… sa esattamente cosa sta cercando.

«Stai fissando quella pagina da almeno mezzora, sai» dice Magnus senza alzare lo sguardo, facendo trasalire Alec e riportandolo alla realtà. Magnus sta ancora scorrendo i suoi stessi appunti riga per riga.

«Mi dispiace, io –». Alec deglutisce. Picchietta la scrivania con la penna per far fluire di nuovo l’inchiostro. «Non sono abituato a questo genere di cose… I bilanci e i rendiconti finanziari sono più nelle mie corde… E non so esattamente cosa dovrei riuscire a vedere».

Le labbra di Magnus si sollevano in un sorriso tranquillo. «Mi dispiace di averti gettato subito nella fossa dei leoni» dice. «Ma, diciamo, ho un interesse personale per questo caso e ci sono un sacco di informazioni da passare al vaglio per cogliere tutti i dettagli».

«Il caso di Ragnor Fell?».

Magnus annuisce, ma Alec nota il modo in cui il suo sorriso si smorza appena.

«Sì» conferma. «Penseresti che un omicidio ad alto profilo come questo riceva più attenzioni dalla stampa, ma è passato un mese, non c’è ancora stato nessun processo e la gente ha già smesso di parlarne. Avevo intenzione di pubblicare un reportage a pagina due sull’edizione di domenica. Non che il caporedattore lo sappia, per il momento».

«Che tipo di reportage?».

Magnus appoggia la penna sulla scrivania e afferra un ritaglio di giornale dal mezzo della sua pila. Lo fa scivolare sul tavolo verso Alec, piegando le braccia mentre si sporge in avanti.

****

**_L’ASSASSINATO AVVOCATO DEL CENTRO, RAGNOR FELL, È STATO SCOPERTO COME SUPER SEGRETO, LE INDAGINI SONO SOSPESE_ **

«È uno dei miei articoli» spiega mentre Alec ispeziona l’articolo di giornale che gli è stato consegnato. «L’ _Herald_ , il _Times_ e la _Gazzetta_ hanno tutti pubblicato pezzi simili in prima pagina quel giorno, ma nessuno di loro ha menzionato nel titolo il fatto che fosse stato ammazzato. Quel dettaglio è stato relegato in fondo al secondo paragrafo. Erano tutti interessati al fatto che un pubblico ufficiale di alto rango fosse anche un vigilante. Il _Tribunal_ è stato l’unico giornale a menzionarlo per nome nel titolo».

«È… uno schifo» commenta Alec. Decide di fare un tentativo. «Quindi… vuoi che ti aiuti a scoprire cos’è successo? Chi l’ha ucciso?».

«Mi piacerebbe» risponde Magnus con una scrollata di spalle. «Sfortunatamente non è molto probabile, ma sarebbe una piacevole scoperta».

«Cosa vuoi allora?».

Gli occhi di ghiaccio di Magnus schizzano su di lui.

«Giustizia, Alexander» afferma, appoggiando il mento sul palmo della mano in un modo così contraddittorio rispetto alle parole nella sua bocca. «Voglio _giustizia_ , e non solo nei confronti degli assassini, dei piromani e dei ladruncoli. Voglio che anche la stampa e i politici e le forze di polizia si prendano le proprie responsabilità per la loro mancanza di interesse, per non aver perseguito nessuno legalmente, per la loro decisione di lasciarsi scivolare addosso crimini come questo solo perché la vittima era un super. Dio solo sa che Ragnor, quel vecchio stregone, merita un addio alla sua miserabile esistenza».

Alec si acciglia. «Lo conoscevi» dice, più come una affermazione che come una domanda.

Le spalle di Magnus si irrigidiscono, la sua mandibola si serra, ma il suo sguardo guizza via e poi di nuovo verso Alec, che lo sostiene con destrezza.

«Sì» ammette Magnus. «Eravamo vecchi amici. Era anche una fonte piuttosto valida e procurarsi i verbali da City Hall senza di lui sarà molto più complicato andando avanti, te lo posso assicurare».

Alec studia Magnus per un istante. Non sa con certezza cosa sta cercando: dolore, forse? Cordoglio? Alec decisamente vede la rabbia, ma non riesce a trovare il rimpianto, la brama, o la tristezza, e magari è perché Magnus tiene tutte quelle emozioni meticolosamente messe da parte, rintanate in un posto che Alec non riesce a raggiungere.

Alec immagina che a sua volta non vorrebbe qualcuno come lui che rovista fra le sue miserie, se le situazioni fossero inverse.

Ripensa al super morto nel parcheggio, ma non è la stessa cosa. Alec non lo conosceva: non erano vecchi amici e Alec non può paragonare quella perdita a questo. Quel senso di colpa è troppo in bianco e nero.

Prova a immaginare come sarebbe se avesse perso Jace, solo per poi svegliarsi e ritrovare il suo smascheramento sulle prime pagine di tutti i giornali la mattina seguente.

E quello – beh, Alec non regge il pensiero.

«Okay» dice Alec, riportando lo sguardo sul verbale della polizia. «Che tipo di informazioni devo cercare, allora?».

Magnus sbatte le ciglia e poi cerca il volto di Alec con lo sguardo. Fa solo sì che Alec si chieda se sia di nuovo sorpreso dalla decisione di Alec di farsi coinvolgere. C’è una vocina in qualche angolo remoto della sua mente che gli suggerisce che non lo sta facendo per Magnus, per la giustizia o per l’integrità morale. Lo sta facendo per sé, per scrollarsi di dosso il senso di colpa per aver lasciato quell’uomo morto alla mercé di una forza di polizia incompetente e la sensazione di non essere stato presente, in primo luogo, a prevenire l’accaduto.

E poi c’è una vocina ancora più minuta che gli dice che più a lungo si tratterrà, più tempo passerà prima che debba di nuovo indossare la tuta di Sentinel e rischiare che la storia si ripeta. Ma fa del suo meglio per reprimerla, anestetizzarla, silenziarla.

È bravo a silenziare le cose. A imbottigliare i suoi sentimenti e a ignorarli diligentemente in quella che ormai è diventata un’arte.

«Qualunque cosa» risponde Magnus. «Tutto. Qualunque cosa ti lasci con l’amaro in bocca».

  
____________________  
  


Alec si ferma a lungo quella prima notte. All’inizio legge con lentezza, scervellandosi sulle falle dei verbali della polizia troppo a lungo, dove le informazioni sono state chiaramente censurate dalle testimonianze dirette che Magnus è riuscito a procurarsi dall’amico di un amico al One Police Plaza.

Lavorano in silenzio per gran parte della notte. A volte Magnus borbotta fra sé e sé e Alec solleva lo sguardo, solo per un istante, ma Magnus non ci fa mai caso, immerso in qualsiasi cosa stia leggendo. La penna di Magnus riga i fogli e Alec sospira ogni volta che gira pagina e l’edificio scricchiola quando l’impianto di riscaldamento si spegne dopo le 21.

Ma ad Alec non dispiace il silenzio. Non è imbarazzante, ma del resto non temeva che lo fosse. Non c’è nessuna pressione per le chiacchiere inutili o rumori che colmano il vuoto, nessuna sirena della polizia o persone che gli urlano nell’orecchio; il solo suono del suo respiro è sufficiente e la mente di Alec vaga a quand’è stata l’ultima volta che è successo. La sensazione della calma più strana lo soverchia, lo sommerge, lo porta lentamente giù con una pressione tenue che gli pulsa sulla pelle. Si sente… controllato.

È così immerso che quando dà un occhio all’orologio sopra la testa di Magnus è mezzanotte. Balza in piedi con una piccola espressione di sorpresa.

«Mmh?» dice Magnus, sollevando lo sguardo. Si era appoggiato sulla mano e ora c’è una macchia rossa che gli fiorisce lungo la mascella e che Alec trova stranamente affascinante. Magnus segue lo sguardo di Alec sull’orologio. «Devi andare?».

«Io, uhm – quanto pensavi di fermarti ancora?» domanda Alec aggrottando con le sopracciglia. Il suo stomaco gorgoglia, ma i suoi pensieri sono più concentrati su quanto sarà incazzato Jace per il fatto che ha completamente saltato la ronda piuttosto che sul fatto che ha saltato la cena. Con un po’ di fortuna Izzy si sarà inventata una buona scusa per coprirlo. _Lo spera_.

Magnus scrolla le spalle, per poi rotearle completamente mentre allunga le braccia sopra la testa e le articolazioni schioccano con soddisfazione.

«Probabilmente per un altro paio d’ore» risponde. «Di solito resto fino a che non andiamo in stampa, poi faccio un salto a casa per un paio d’ore di riposo e sei o sette caffè».

«Ma andiamo in stampa _alle quattro_ » lo fissa imbambolato Alec e la cosa peggiore è che questo è ciò che Magnus fa la maggior parte delle notti. Non c’è da meravigliarsi se Alec aveva notato quelle macchie grigie sotto ai suoi occhi: rimane in ufficio fino all’alba tutte le notti e non ha mai detto nulla a riguardo. _C’è qualcun altro oltre a lui a saperlo?_

Magnus scrolla le spalle di nuovo, il suo sorriso rassegnato è un po’ ritroso. Il suo sguardo segue Alec mentre si alza in piedi e si rimette la giacca del completo, i suoi occhi indugiano sui bottoni della sua camicia e sulla linea storta della sua cravatta.

«C’è un sacco di lavoro da fare» ribatte. «I cattivi non si riposano mai, Alexander. E nemmeno i buoni, sfortunatamente».

  
____________________  
  


Alec non ce la fa ad andare di ronda quella notte e Jace rimane arrabbiato per circa dieci minuti quando Alec gli parla per radio nelle prime ore del mattino. Fortunatamente Izzy è presente per placarli entrambi dicendo ad Alec che non si era perso molto, a parte Jace che aveva di nuovo sbattuto la faccia contro un manifesto.

Alec si chiede quanto di quello che gli ha detto Izzy sia vero. Non che Jace non vada a sbattere regolarmente contro qualche infrastruttura quando fa il gradasso mentre vola e non che Izzy gli mentirebbe mai, ma –.

Ogni notte ci saranno almeno una dozzina di telefonate al centralino della polizia che non ricevono risposta, che lui e Jace non rilevano, che rimangono ignorate in favore di qualcosa di più eccitante. Qualcosa più _da supereroi._

Quando Jace riattacca, brontolando qualcosa su come la prossima settimana sarà il _suo_ turno di saltare la ronda, Izzy non perde l’occasione di chiedere ad Alec dove si fosse cacciato.

«Sono rimasto fino a tardi in ufficio» risponde e, tecnicamente, non è una bugia.

«E tu vorresti farmi credere che sei rimasto lì per altre sei ore?» lo deride. «Ad un lavoro che so che non ti piace nemmeno sul serio e che hai solo per fare un dispetto a mamma e papà?».

«Sì che mi piace il mio lavoro».

«Mh mh. Scommetto che ti piace tanto quanto io ti credo. Dai, Alec, sputa il rospo» dice esasperata. «Non eri ad un appuntamento, vero?».

«Che? Certo che no, non salterei mai la ronda per una cosa del genere».

«Jace lo fa di sicuro».

«Esempio emblematico» borbotta Alec. «No, Iz, non era un appuntamento. Non ho tempo per queste cose e tu lo sai».

«Non ne hai il tempo o hai semplicemente rinunciato a trovare “quello giusto” per dedicare la tua vita a combattere il crimine? Perché sono due cose molto diverse».

«Sono le tre del mattino, dobbiamo sul serio avere adesso questa conversazione? _Di nuovo?_ ».

«Più fai il vago e più mi fai pensare che fossi sul serio fuori con un uomo misterioso» ridacchia. «Almeno ci sei andato a letto?».

«Adesso riattacco».

  
____________________  
  


Alec torna ad Harlem due giorni dopo nelle vesti di Sentinel. Ci va da solo, perché Jace decide che preferisce starsene con Clary e gingillarsi con una rapina in una banca a Downtown e Alec non ha voglia di litigare con lui per questo. Alec sa che Jace e Clary se la caveranno e non ha alcuna intenzione di fare il terzo incomodo quando sventeranno inevitabilmente la rapina e in seguito pomiceranno, in preda alle endorfine.

È già successo troppe volte. Alec ne è un po’ segnato.

E poi Jace e il suo immenso ego metallico non sono molto bravi a non farsi notare e ad Alec invece va più che bene rimanere nell’ombra. La sensazione nel suo petto non è esplosiva come prima, ma è ancora spessa, oscura e ossidata, e Alec non vuole che Jace ci metta piede, facendola agitare proprio ora che si è finalmente stabilizzata in qualcosa che riesce a gestire.

Sta piovendo e il ghiaino biancastro sotto ai suoi stivali è diventato fanghiglia, la luce giallastra dei lampioni lo rende grigio e tetro. Il marciapiede sibila sotto la pioggia incessante. I capelli di Alec sono incollati alla sua fronte, l’acqua gli gocciola negli occhi, scendendo lungo la maschera.

La città è molto meno fluorescente in questa zona all’estremo nord, il bagliore azzurrognolo sopra ai grattacieli di Downtown è coperto dai gas di scarico delle auto. La pioggia sa di un odore putrido e di petrolio, di gas propano nel modo in cui la benzina si insinua nel ponte nasale quando inspirata troppo profondamente. Si mescola con l’odore dei fast food, del metallo unto e caldo. Alec fa una smorfia. Si chiede velocemente se possa prendersi la salmonella solo per aver respirato quest’aria.

Il parcheggio è buio e deserto, la lampadina dell’unico lampione è stata distrutta o si è rotta nell’ultimo paio di giorni in cui Alec si è pianto addosso. La pioggia riflette la luce dei palazzi dall’altra parte della strada, un giallo viscido e appena sufficiente a delineare i bordi dei paraurti di qualche auto abbandonata e del tetto spiovente della vecchia chiesa lì vicino.

Il corpo è sparito, ma la macchia di sangue sull’asfalto no, troppo radicata nelle crepe della pece per essere stata lavata via. È una cicatrice sulla terra, una cicatrice oscura e violenta nella sua vaga forma inumana, e Alec si arresta quando il suo alluce vi preme contro i bordi.

Non sa con certezza perché sia qui: il panico l’ha abbandonato, da qualche parte sulla soglia di un ufficio senza finestre, ma il senso di colpa è ancora stagnante. Non riesce a scrollarselo di dosso, ma è trascorso tanto, tantissimo tempo da quando si è intrattenuto con pensieri simili.

Non nutre grandi speranze riguardo al trovare qualche indizio che non sia stato affogato o decomposto dalla pioggia e in ogni caso non è nemmeno certo che dissolverebbe quella sensazione che si inasprisce nel suo stomaco. Sui giornali non è apparso nulla dalla notte in cui è stato trovato il corpo, nessuna relazione supplementare, nessuna menzione riguardo a qualche possibile pista sulla radio della polizia – solo silenzio.

Il nastro che delimitava la scena del crimine è scomparso – o forse non c’è mai stato – e Alec sa che non c’è nessun poliziotto stazionato di guardia in questo isolato, perché si è assicurato di ispezionare ostinatamente l’intero perimetro prima di scendere dal suo punto di osservazione su un tetto dall’altro lato della strada.

Forse ne dovrebbe parlare con Izzy. Non che lei gliene negasse la possibilità, se lui decidesse di volerle confessare i suoi peccati, se decidesse di voler –.

_Portare a termine ciò che ha iniziato?_ Andando a parare dove? Immagina che non debba andare a parare da nessun’altra parte se non in quello stesso luogo: non ci sono piste, né tracce da seguire. Robert e Maryse non autorizzerebbero mai un’indagine come questa. Jace probabilmente gli direbbe che è una perdita di tempo. Clary lo guarderebbe con quello sguardo di pietà che a volte ha negli occhi, una pietà che non smette mai di far sentire Alec sia patetico che disgustato.

_Ma Magnus –._

È una vocina strana nella sua testa: _ma Magnus_ , Magnus saprebbe cosa fare e dove andare _– e nemmeno i buoni riposano mai, Alexander_ –, Magnus parla di empatia e Alec si aggrappa alle scosse di assestamento di quella parola ancora –.

«Perché non sono sorpreso?» dice una voce che emerge dalla pioggia.

Alec sobbalza.

Il picchiettare della pioggia sull’asfalto attutisce il suono di passi che si avvicinano e Alec si volta di scatto, estraendo l’arco dal fodero.

Non è una persona che si riesce a cogliere di sorpresa facilmente e quindi _naturalmente_ ecco qui quella sola persona che riesce a farlo così bene.

Alec non si allunga ad afferrare una freccia.

Nightlock appare dall’oscurità lercia, il bavero della sua giacca è sollevato per proteggerlo dal vento. La sua tuta è pulita e priva di sangue. L’ombra fievole attorno alle sue labbra è netta. Il suo sguardo è affilato e diretto. E le sue mani – le sue mani affondano nelle tasche, e questo sorprende Alec, perché significa che non è preparato per uno sconto.

«Naturalmente sei qui» si risponde Nightlock, «a combinare qualcosa di sinistro, senza dubbio».

I suoi passi sono svelti e Alec si irrigidisce, ma Nightlock gli scivola accanto, basta un centimetro perché la sua spalla tocchi quella di Alec. Ruota attorno alla macchia sull’asfalto fino a che non si trova in posizione opposta ad Alec e l’ampiezza di quella macchia insanguinata è un ostacolo incredibilmente buono, uno che Alec sa che non varcherà. Alec sa che anche Nightlock ne è consapevole.

«Dunque» chiede Nightlock senza pretese. «Che cos’ha a che fare Idris con tutto questo?».

«Scusa, _come?_ » ribatte Alec. «Ma che diavolo –».

Nightlock schiocca la lingua. «Non fare il finto tonto con me, Sentinel» lo avverte, più brusco del solito. «Com’è legata Idris a quest’omicidio? È questo il motivo per cui sei qui, no?».

«Non tutto quello che faccio ha a che fare con Idris» borbotta Alec. Si ricorda quello che gli avevano detto Veil e Wolfsbane, la notte in cui erano stati qui, riguardo al vedere le cose dal punto di vista di Nightlock, si ricorda del ramo d’ulivo di Magnus con un dolore fantasma, ma _Dio_ , sembra sia passato un anno e stare sulla difensiva è così semplice. 

Ciononostante, Alec rilassa la presa sull’arco, cercando di richiamare alla mente la sensazione di tenere una penna in mano, piuttosto che un’arma da guerra in un pugno serrato con forza. Si sforza di immaginare la tensione nelle sue spalle svanire. Non è certo che funzioni. Forse a Nightlock sembrerà soltanto che sia moderatamente a disagio.

Nightlock assottiglia lo sguardo. Estrae una mano dalla tasca e Alec si sofferma sul tamburellare lento delle dita di Nightlock contro la sua coscia. Probabilmente sta sondando qualcosa che Alec non riesce a percepire, rivoltandosi l’energia invisibile sulla punta delle dita.

«Arkangel non è nei paraggi» osserva Nightlock. La sua voce è piatta. La città sembra violare il loro spazio, avanzando lentamente dietro Alec, dove lui non può vedere, la sua attenzione è rivolta solamente a Nightlock.

«No» conferma Alec, immaginando un coltello di fortuna irreale pressato contro le reni. «No, sono solo io». E poi, forse con stupidità, aggiunge: «Non sa che sono qui».

_Regola numero uno, Alec_ , si immagina sua madre rimproverarlo. _Non dire mai a una potenziale minaccia che non ci sono rinforzi pronti a intervenire_.

Nightlock ripone di nuovo la mano in tasca. La tensione affilata e sobbalzante nell’aria – che Alec pensava fosse dovuta alla pioggia – scompare improvvisamente. L’insidiosità della città si placa in un respiro esalato. Riesce ad udire di nuovo la pioggerellina, piuttosto che solo il rumore statico.

«Sai cosa sia successo qui?» chiede Nightlock.

«Sì, ero qui quella notte. Abbiamo trovato noi il corpo».

«Abbiamo?» ripete Nightlock. I suoi occhi volano verso quelli di Alec con una sorta di concentrazione dorata che squarcia la foschia torbida. «Ah, capisco. Sei tu il Corporate cocco di Wolfsbane. Ha senso».

«Non sono proprio un bel niente per nessuno» lo attacca Alec, ma la frase non gli esce tagliente come avrebbe voluto. «E non sono qui per combinare casini. Stavo solo cercando qualcosa che i poliziotti potrebbero non aver notato, ma sembra che non ci sia nulla, quindi tolgo il disturbo».

Alec si volta, con le spalle contratte, ma non riesce a fare nemmeno due passi.

Una pressione netta gli avvolge gli stinchi, impedendogli di correre. Lancia un’occhiata oltre la sua spalla e, come previsto, Nightlock ha allungato una mano, le dita chiuse nel palmo. Sorride in un modo che Alec non pensa voglia affatto essere un sorriso di scuse, ma nello stesso momento allenta la presa invisibile attorno alle caviglie di Alec.

Un tremito violento scuote il corpo di Alec. Stringe i denti con forza per non darlo a vedere.

«Siamo in due, sai» dice Nightlock. «A cercare di combattere questa cosa prima che sfugga di mano. C’è un accumulo di corpi all’obitorio cittadino, quindi non faranno un’autopsia prima di un’altra settimana. Qualsiasi prova utile si sarà probabilmente deteriorata per allora».

«E il caso arriverà sulla scrivania di qualche poliziotto, che lo ignorerà fino a che non scadrà il termine per la prescrizione, quando sarà ammucchiato con tutti gli altri fascicoli e gettato nella spazzatura» rimbecca Alec. «Conosco la procedura».

Nightlock inarca un sopracciglio dietro la maschera. «Direi di sì» rimarca. La sorpresa gli addolcisce il tono di voce. «I Corporate di solito non si danno la pena di –».

«Non siamo tutti uguali!» latra Alec. La più piccola nota di sorpresa attraversa il volto di Nightlock. Per qualche inequivocabile ragione gli ricorda Magnus, la stessa rapida franchezza sicuramente nascosta di nuovo nello stesso momento. Gli ricorda Magnus e a sua volta rami d’ulivo, offerte di pace e pregiudizi, per cui aggiunge: «Ma, voglio dire – probabilmente è più sicuro… presumere che io sia…».

Le labbra di Nightlock si sollevano agli angoli, delle rughette si formano ai lati degli occhi. I suoi passi sono lenti mentre gira intorno ai bordi della macchia insanguinata sull’asfalto. Si muove con una grazia rilasciata, quel tipo di grazia che è destinata a risultare deliberatamente disarmante.

Alec si irrigidisce, il suo corpo è in allerta. Non è così ingenuo da non essere diffidente.

«Hai parlato di te e di me con Veil» suppone correttamente Nightlock. Il suo tono di voce è astuto e striscia lungo la schiena di Alec, giocherellando con l’attaccatura dei suoi capelli sulla nuca. Alec serra la mascella per evitare di tremare ancora.

«Ha ragione, ovviamente» continua Nightlock, «su tutto quello che dice su di te, su Idris». Non smette di muoversi, i suoi passi sono lunghi e prolungati, e gira attorno ad Alec tenendosi a debita distanza.

La necessità di seguirlo con lo sguardo è soverchiante, ma l’orgoglio di Alec è di tutt’altra idea; solleva il mento e stabilisce di non muoversi di un millimetro fino a che Nightlock non gli compare di nuovo di fronte. Alec non sa se sembra testardo o semplicemente petulante. 

A giudicare dal divertimento nello sguardo di Nightlock, probabilmente la seconda opzione.

«Fidarsi di Idris è da ingenui. È da sciocchi non pensare che ogni Corporate abbia l’intenzione di catturarti» afferma Nightlock. «O peggio, ovviamente».

«Non sono interessato a catturare i vigilante» protesta Alec. «Io voglio solo fare il mio lavoro».

«Oh, io non ne sarei così sicuro». C’è un bagliore di denti bianchi quando il sorriso di Nightlock si allarga brevemente. «Non saresti _qui_ se stessi facendo il tuo lavoro. Saresti dall’altra parte della città con Arkangel e con la stampa e le loro costose fotocamere. I Corporate non si fanno coinvolgere negli omicidi dei vigilante se non c’è del denaro in ballo».

«E come fai a sapere che c’è?».

Nightlock ridacchia, le sue labbra si ritirano mentre il suo sorriso si fa provocatorio. «Oh, per favore» dice in modo strascicato. «Niente di tutto ciò potrebbe mai rientrare negli interessi di Idris. Un dilettante morto ad Harlem non rientra minimamente nella lista di ciò di cui Idris si occupa e tu lo sai».

«Allora, se non sto facendo il mio lavoro, perché sarei qui?» controbatte Alec. Le sue sopracciglia sono così aggrottate che riesce a sentire un dolore insorgere dietro la maschera. «Se ne sai così tanto».

«È proprio questa la mia domanda, Sentinel» dice Nightlock, quasi facendo le fusa. Ha sicuramente una risposta. Alec lo vede nel modo in cui scuote le dita a mezz’aria, la pioggia attorno a loro trema. «Sarebbe un azzardo ipotizzare che tu abbia un qualche desiderio innato di fare la cosa giusta, per una volta?».

Non ha torto. Ma Alec non sa come dargli ragione senza ammettere che il suo dovere verso Idris non è un desiderio di fare la cosa giusta. La sua testardaggine è sia un tranello che una cecità.

Piuttosto borbotta: «Tenere le persone al sicuro rientra anche nel codice di Idris».

«Ah sì? Anche i vigilante?».

«Ma certo che sì! Sono pur sempre _persone_ , o no?».

Nightlock si muove prima che Alec possa sbattere le ciglia – un istante prima è ad un metro di distanza e l’istante successivo sta invadendo lo spazio personale di Alec.

Riesce a percepire il calore emanato dal corpo di Nightlock. È così… _umano_.

Alec non riesce a muoversi.

Ma non perché Nightlock stia usando la sua magia per tenerlo immobile, o almeno – non nel modo che gli è comprensibile.

Nightlock è qualche centimetro più basso di lui, ma sostiene il suo sguardo con un’intensità fusa, brillante e pericolosa nella pioggerellina. La sua maschera scura è bagnata e resa scivolosa dalla pioggia, così scura che Alec riesce a fatica a individuare i tratti del viso che vi si cela dietro; sconfina nel trucco grigio e sbavato attorno agli occhi di Nightlock e Alec non è sicuro di dove finisca davvero il cuoio. Gli stivali di Nightlock toccano quelli di Alec e Alec è costretto a fare mezzo passo indietro, col rischio di cadere.

«Che –» comincia Alec, ma la sua voce si blocca.

«Chi sei tu?» domanda Nightlock. Incrocia le braccia sul petto ma non si allontana. «Sentinel. Perché non ho mai sentito parlare di te prima d’ora?».

«Te l’ho già detto» digrigna Alec fra i denti. «Non mi piace stare al centro dell’attenzione».

«Non è quello che intendo dire».

Alec solleva un po’ di più il mento. «Cosa intendi dire, allora?».

Sostiene lo sguardo di Nightlock – un secondo, due secondi, più a lungo – ma mentre quell’istante si dilata, Nightlock sobbalza e si ritrae, sollevando un palmo in direzione di Alec. 

Un segno di resa.

Le spalle di Alec si afflosciano quasi all’istante e il respiro che prende è profondo, mentre le sue dita si allentano lungo i fianchi.

«Forse preferirei se fossi qui per uccidermi» borbotta Nightlock, più rivolto a sé stesso che ad Alec, ma Alec lo sente comunque.

«E questo che diavolo dovrebbe voler dire?».

«Vuol dire, mio caro Corporate, che non capisco –». Gesticola con le mani in direzione di Alec. «Tutto questo. _Tu_ non hai senso».

«Cosa c’è che non capisci?» sbotta Alec. «Sei tu quello che – che è apparso dal nulla, non ci sono tracce di te sui verbali da _nessuna_ parte –».

Nightlock sogghigna con una risata che è allo stesso tempo arida e incredula, le sue sopracciglia si inarcano di colpo verso l’attaccatura dei capelli. Scuote il capo, ma Alec non capisce. Alec non _lo_ capisce.

«Sei sempre così criptico?».

«Criptico?».

«Sì» conferma Alec. «Di’ quello che vuoi dire e basta, senza tanti giri di parole».

Nightlock emette un suono a labbra chiuse, un suono basso in fondo alla sua gola, e incrocia di nuovo le braccia sul petto studiando Alec. I suoi bicipiti fanno tendere la stoffa spessa della tuta, le sue spalle forzano le cuciture quel tanto che basta perché Alec lo noti. Inclina il capo e mette in risalto la linea possente di un tendine lungo il collo.

«Quello che voglio dire?» chiede.

«Sì» lo prega Alec.

«Ai Corporate non dovrebbe importare di noi» afferma semplicemente Nightlock. «Eppure, eccoti qua. A te importa. È un paradosso».

La bocca di Alec si apre di colpo per ribattere, ma le parole non fuoriescono. Invece, Nightlock estende il braccio in modo fulmineo e plateale per tracciare un arco nell’aria: i suoi piedi si sollevano dal terreno e lui si erge in alto, nella pioggia, l’acqua gocciola dai suoi stivali.

Sa _volare_.

«Ehi, aspetta –» comincia Alec, facendo dei passi in avanti mentre Nightlock continua ad ascendere. «Non puoi semplicemente andartene –».

A tre metri da terra, Nightlock abbassa lo sguardo, il suo sorriso diventa rapidamente schivo.

«Penso proprio di sì, invece» replica. «Ma sono sicuro che ci rivedremo in giro. Questa città non è grande come pensi».

Allarga le braccia, tenendo i palmi rivolti verso il cielo, e prima che Alec possa sbattere le palpebre per scacciare la pioggia che gli imperla le ciglia e lo acceca, Nightlock si libra nel cielo, ingoiato dalle tenebre troppo in fretta.

E poi il cielo si squarcia, la pioggerellina diventa un rovescio torrenziale e Alec è fradicio fino al midollo prima ancora che possa distogliere lo sguardo.

  
____________________

  
« _Ecciù!_ ».

«Un fazzoletto?» chiede Magnus facendo slittare un pacchetto di fazzoletti sulla scrivania con la punta della penna.

«Grazie» borbotta Alec, prendendone un paio e soffiandosi rumorosamente il naso. Si lamenta quando la pressione nel suo ponte nasale non si affievolisce nemmeno un po’. «Scusa».

«Se gira per l’ufficio, prima o poi lo beccherò anch’io» sospira Magnus, riportando l’attenzione sulla sua pila di documenti.

È piuttosto tardi e Alec sospetta che non dovrebbe essere ancora qui, considerando quanto male si è sentito per tutto il giorno. Ma aveva incontrato Magnus in mensa a pranzo e Magnus gli aveva chiesto, sempre così gentilmente, se fosse interessato ad un altro gruppo di studio fino a notte fonda, così come l’aveva palesemente definito. (Simon aveva strabuzzato gli occhi, ma Alec lo aveva fissato così ostilmente che Simon era stato abbastanza sveglio da tenere alla sua vita e non stressare Alec in seguito per quella _palese allusione_ ).

«No» afferma Alec, tamponandosi di nuovo col fazzolettino e tirando su col naso rumorosamente. «Sono stato sorpreso dall’acquazzone ieri sera. È solo un raffreddore».

Farà meglio ad essere solo un raffreddore. Lo sa il Signore che Idris non concede giorni di malattia, a meno che uno non stia _letteralmente_ morendo.

Magnus appoggia la penna sulla scrivania e si sostiene il mento con una mano mentre si sporge in avanti con un’espressione mitemente accigliata. Alec sbatte le palpebre, accigliato a sua volta e con un fazzoletto infilato in una narice.

«Il temporale è arrivato solo dopo mezzanotte. Eri fuori così tardi?» chiede Magnus.

«No» risponde Alec, tirando di nuovo sul col naso. «Voglio dire sì, uhm – mi sono trovato con un amico, diciamo, abbiamo perso la nozione del tempo, non mi sono reso conto dell’ora fino a che non stavo tornando a casa».

«Ti sei trovato con _un amico_?».

Ad Alec non sfugge il modo in cui lo sguardo di Magnus si abbassa nuovamente sulla scrivania e Magnus scribacchia qualcosa di illeggibile sul foglio di fronte a sé, le labbra serrate.

Alec si sente arrossire prima ancora di aprire bocca. «Non in quel senso» dice, rischiando di strozzarsi, prima di borbottare: «Dio, tu e mia sorella andreste decisamente d’accordo».

Starnutisce rumorosamente, il che lo fa sobbalzare, i gomiti colpiscono la sua pila ordinata di documenti e la sparpagliano su tutta la scrivania. Allo starnuto segue un lamento denigratorio, il che fa solo ridere Magnus sommessamente, mentre gli porge un altro fazzoletto senza che Alec glielo chieda.

«Grazie» borbotta Alec. «E non era un amico _in quel senso_ – cioè, non sto _vedendo_ nessuno, era solo – _uff_ ». Tira su col naso con forza per rispedire su tutto il moccio e non è particolarmente attraente. «Quel caso della settimana scorsa? Il super assassinato sulla Centotreesima est?».

«Sì, ce l’ho presente».

«Ecco. Dopo tutto quello che hai detto l’altro giorno su – sul fatto che qualcuno deve pur fare _qualcosa_ perché non importa a nessun altro. Ho incontrato questo tizio. Pensavo potesse… sapere qualcosa. In realtà no. O, almeno, non su questo caso».

«Suona misterioso» dice Magnus, sollevando un sopracciglio. «Sono sorpreso, Alexander. Non pensavo che setacciare le strade di notte fosse da te. Fa molto vigilante».

Alec getta i fazzoletti nel cestino. «Sì, beh… se devo ammalarmi sicuramente non diventerà un’abitudine» borbotta cupamente. «E poi l’incontro è stato un flop».

«Oh?».

Alec esita. Pensa al suo incontro con Nightlock da tutto il giorno nel tentativo di venirci a capo, ma imbottito di antinfluenzali com’è non può esattamente rischiare di spifferare tutto a Magnus.

Magnus non deve sapere che Alec fa parte di quel mondo. E Alec non vuole incriminarsi, ma – forse, cosa ancor più importante – non vuole nemmeno incriminare Nightlock. È una delle regole non scritte di Alec, non importa quando frustrante possa essere Nightlock.

Non parlerà di cose che dovrebbero essere un segreto, e l’andirivieni di Nightlock lo è certamente. E, dopo la scorsa notte, una parte di lui si chiede se Nightlock potrebbe ricambiargli il favore.

Alec spilucca il bordo di uno dei documenti che stava leggendo, o per meglio dire cercando di leggere, dal momento che ha avuto problemi a concentrarsi e ad impedire che le parole si confondessero.

Magnus lo guarda fissamente per un momento, prima di decidere in silenzio che Alec non approfondirà. Non sembra particolarmente offeso mentre ritorna a copiare diligentemente qualcosa dai suoi appunti al rilegatore etichettato “Ragnor Fell”.

Le dita di Alec scivolano e strappa l’angolo della pagina. La sua mano si immobilizza.

Non può esattamente parlare con chiunque della scorsa notte con Nightlock, o di quello che ha visto con Wolfsbane e Veil, o del _senso di colpa_ onnisciente che tiene lontane tutte le altre sensazioni e marcisce nel suo petto perché non riesce ad esprimerlo. Non ha ancora detto ad Izzy dell’uomo trovato morto. Probabilmente Jace si limiterebbe a ridere. E non è minimamente pronto ad essere così pappa e ciccia con Clary, non ancora.

Forse _potrebbe_ dirlo a Magnus. Pensa che Magnus forse lo ascolterebbe.

«Cosa, uhm» comincia Alec, per poi schiarirsi la gola. «Cosa ne pensi dei Corporate?».

«Di tutti i Corporate o di Idris in particolare?» chiede Magnus senza batter ciglio.

«Di Idris».

«Mercenari glorificati, se devo essere onesto» dice Magnus. Non solleva lo sguardo dagli appunti fino a che non termina di scrivere la frase. «Utilizzano i loro poteri per denaro, piuttosto che per fare del bene. Per quanto mi riguarda, di solito sono un marchio di garanzia di una morale discutibile».

«Non è che abbiano proprio una scelta» si acciglia Alec. «Stanno solo eseguendo gli ordini».

«L’affermazione secondo cui “stanno solo eseguendo gli ordini” è stata utilizzata per giustificare fin troppe tragedie nella nostra storia» replica Magnus. «Tutti hanno una scelta. Ma alcune persone danno troppo valore ai propri privilegi per vederla».

Alec si morde l’interno della guancia, fissando intensamente le parole stampate sul foglio di fronte a sé. La sua reazione impulsiva sarebbe di contrattaccare, anche se quello che Magnus ha detto è una cosa giusta, ed è anche una cosa giusta sia molto vera che molto accusatoria.

Magnus interpreta il silenzio prolungato di Alec come se Alec si stesse mordendo la lingua. E ha ragione.

«Sei un fan dei Corporate, Alexander?».

«Non un fan, è solo che – non penso che siano tutti così» mormora Alec. «Non possono essere tutti così».

«Per quanto mi riguarda, sì» dice Magnus, prima di aggiungere: «Beh, magari non tutti. Suppongo che sia l’istituzione a essere corrotta, più che altro».

«Che intendi?».

Magnus dà dei colpetti con la penna sulla scrivania con fare pensieroso.

«Immaginiamo che un Corporate e un vigilante provino a sedare una sommossa durante una manifestazione» comincia e Alec sa dove vuole andare a parare. «Hanno successo fino a un certo punto, magari evitando una quantità considerevole di atti di vandalismo e qualche spiacevole incidente. Ma, quando le cose sfuggono loro di mano, un uomo viene ucciso e non è colpa di nessuno dei due. Tra i due, però, è il Corporate che riceve comunque lo stipendio, mentre il vigilante viene arrestato dalla polizia e gettato in una cella – _se gli va bene_. È una situazione da due pesi e due misure, dove una persona è legale e l’altra non lo è, nonostante facciano entrambi la stessa dannata cosa».

Alec non sa che dire, per cui Magnus continua.

«Non sono i soldi il problema. I tempi sono duri, si prende quel che si può, questo lo capisco come chiunque altro, lavoro nell’ _editoria_. È la mancanza di pensiero critico che mi terrorizza. Il pensiero che qualcuno, diciamo, con l’abilità di ribaltare un’auto col dito mignolo possa farlo su richiesta di qualcuno che ha potere o ricchezza. O peggio – uccidere un’altra persona, se qualcuno con le conoscenze giuste dovesse chiederglielo. E non è opinabile. È solo la norma».

«È –» comincia Alec, ma si sente come se avesse del cotone infilato in bocca e sospetta che non sia solo a causa del raffreddore. Improvvisamente l’ufficio di Magnus sembra troppo piccolo. «Idris comincia ad allenarli quando sono molto giovani. Non conoscono altre vie».

«Questo è vero» riconosce Magnus. «Ed è pericoloso. Gli adolescenti hanno menti impressionabili e non è per niente giusto che i politici e le multinazionali li plasmino come più sembra loro appropriato».

«Non sono ancora adolescenti» si ritrova ad ammettere Alec. «Sono bambini quando iniziano. Cinque o sei anni, se riescono ad accaparrarseli».

L’espressione di Magnus si ammorbidisce. «Non lo sapevo».

«Già» dice Alec, abbassando il capo per non dover guardare Magnus negli occhi. Ricomincia a spiluccare il foglio davanti a sé. «Quindi, non – non penso sia così semplice. Non è tutto bianco o nero».

Magnus mugugna, il rumore che produce è indefinibile, ma non dice nulla. Alec teme di averlo offeso. Di per sé è raro incontrare qualcuno che valorizzi il lavoro che fanno i super, ma c’è sempre un distinguo tra i vigilante e i Corporate, perché sono entrambi super ma non dello stesso _tipo_ , e forse Alec è stato un idiota a sperare che Magnus non facesse quella distinzione.

Alec non può del tutto biasimarlo, eppure la delusione lo punge. E, peggio ancora, è sicuro di meritarsela.

«Non è che i super possano semplicemente andarsene da Idris» mormora. «Il Congresso dà già ad Idris il compito di radunare i vigilante… Non credo che qualcuno sceglierebbe di andarsene da Idris quando quella è l’alternativa. Scegliere di rischiare la vita sembra solo… un controsenso».

«Il desiderio umano per la sopravvivenza sicuramente ha più peso di molte cose» ammette Magnus. «È una buona osservazione».

«Sì, beh» mormora Alec, giocherellando con le mani. L’aria è resa spessa da un qualcosa che Alec non sa come scacciare; Alec non è mai bravo ad essere sotto esame, diventa rosso e irrequieto nella consapevolezza che Magnus lo sta guardando, che sta squarciando tutti i suoi strati solo con lo sguardo. Forse Magnus riesce a vedere quel catrame nero e spesso che gli si raggruma nel petto; forse gli sta uscendo dalla pelle e gli sta macchiando la camicia come una colpevole sagoma di Rorschach.

E questo se Alec non l’ha ancora offeso. Forse non avrebbe dovuto aprir bocca.

_Ha davvero diritto a parlare di tutto ciò –._

«In realtà non sono proprio affari miei – dimentica tutto» borbotta. «Fa’ finta che non abbia mai detto niente».

Comincia a tirare una pellicina attorno al pollice, grattandola con l’indice. La solleva e la strappa; Alec reprime un sibilo sordo, il suo naso si arriccia. Il sangue si raccoglie sul suo letto ungueale.

Magnus appoggia di nuovo la penna, in parallelo rispetto al foglio. Si allontana dalla scrivania, la sua poltroncina di pelle cigola, e Alec si curva su sé stesso mentre Magnus si alza in piedi e si dirige verso lo schedario. Scopre la sua bottiglia di whiskey e due bicchieri da dietro una fila di faldoni e inclina un bicchiere verso Alec, le sopracciglia inarcate con aspettativa.

«Un drink?».

Alec annuisce, impacciato. Non esita nell’accettare il drink quando gli viene offerto, se non altro per tenersi le mani occupate.

Il sibilo desolato del whiskey lungo la sua gola è un piacere momentaneo: brucia, forte abbastanza da fargli dimenticare di sé stesso per un istante frattale. Prova a immaginarlo mentre gli sterilizza le interiora.

Ma quanto solleva lo sguardo verso Magnus, che è ancora appoggiato allo schedario e lo guarda con curiosità, Magnus non sembra voler cacciare Alec dal suo ufficio per aver oltrepassato il limite.

Anzi, sembra –.

Sembra perplesso – ed è lo stesso tipo di perplessità che aveva mostrato il giorno in cui avevano rimosso l’effige di Arkangel dalla facciata dell’edificio, lo stesso tipo di perplessità di due notti prima, quando aveva chiesto ad Alec di consegnare la città alla giustizia per l’assassinio del suo amico, lo stesso tipo di perplessità che ha sempre, in questo momento, ogni volta che scorteccia Alec con gli occhi per vedere cosa sia a renderlo così compatto, per vedere cosa esca dalle sue interiora.

È perplessità, come se non sapesse con certezza cosa sta guardando o perché non avesse guardato Alec in questo modo prima d’ora.

Ed è un sentimento che Alec condivide spesso, ma di solito accade quando è da solo e si guarda allo specchio. Nemmeno lui sa con certezza chi sia, bloccato da qualche parte nel fuoco incrociato del desiderio di difendere Idris con un respiro morente e ciecamente patriottico, senza pensare alle conseguenze; della necessità di confessare tutte le cose terribili che ha commesso nel nome del supereroismo Corporate, che non smettono mai di imbottigliarsi nella sua gola e sono alla distanza di un’altra terribile notte dal riversarsi al di fuori; e del serrare con forza la mascella e non dire un’altra parola, perché è _a tanto così dal fare una gaffe colossale_.

Alec è tutte quelle cose in egual misura. Forse Magnus riesce a vedere sul suo volto quella contraddizione chiara come il sole. Forse Alec è un vero e proprio paradosso.

Il silenzio si protrae un po’ troppo. Lo sguardo di Magnus si mantiene sul volto bruciante e vagante di Alec, sul suo petto e sulla sua mandibola, e gli occhi di Alec volano verso la porta, la sua via di scampo – non riesce a farne a meno. È un’abitudine. Forse non un’abitudine di Alec, ma di _Sentinel_ –.

_Forse dovrebbe semplicemente andarsene –._

«Evidentemente sai molte cose sui Corporate» afferma allora Magnus e gli occhi di Alec tornano su di lui così velocemente che avrebbe potuto anche ghigliottinare il suo piano di fuga da sé. È seduto così dritto sulla sedia che è sicuro che gli si siano atrofizzati i muscoli.

«No» dice Alec velocemente, sperando di non sembrare troppo messo a dura prova. È una bugia che ha detto troppe volte ma che non è mai diventato bravo a raccontare. Jace e Isabelle sono sempre così disinvolti, invece, a mentire e a mettersi a ridere quando colti in fallo, ma l’onestà di Alec gli si è sempre ritorta contro. «Non così tante. Solo quello che ho letto sui giornali».

«Nessun giornale in questa città appoggerebbe Idris pubblicamente, neanche morto» dice Magnus. «Anche se accettano donazioni dallo stesso tipo di gentaglia».

«Non lo so» ribatte Alec, minimizzando come meglio può. «Immagino di essere solo curioso, allora. Hanno una pessima reputazione. Non penso che la dovrebbero avere sempre».

«La maggior parte di loro se la merita».

«Non tutti, però».

Magnus soppesa l’idea e poi, con sorpresa di Alec, manda giù l’intero bicchiere di whiskey, la sua faccia si contorce mentre lo ingoia con un sospiro repentino. Gli occhi di Magnus si spalancano nello stesso modo in cui le persone reagiscono quando mandano giù troppo in fretta uno shottino di tequila e sentono le loro sinusie incenerirsi in successione attenta, e poi Magnus si lascia cadere sulla poltroncina di fronte ad Alec.

Si sporge immediatamente in avanti con i gomiti poggiati sulla scrivania e lo sguardo di Alec indugia sul luccichio della catenina d’argento che porta al collo e che traspare tra le ali aperte del colletto della sua camicia.

Alec deglutisce rumorosamente. Non sa perché. Gli sembra che la sua pelle stia gorgogliando.

«Quali? Quali sono i buoni?» chiede Magnus e forse Alec indietreggia fisicamente oppure la sua faccia si raggrinzisce in una smorfia, perché Magnus aggiunge velocemente: «Mi piacerebbe farti qualche domanda, se per te va bene? Voglio sapere di più su quello che sai».

Alec strabuzza gli occhi, evidentemente scettico. «Magnus –».

«È sempre bene conoscere tutti i fatti» aggiunge Magnus. «E non disdegno ammettere che mi sono sbagliato, di tanto in tanto. Dunque, quale di questi Corporate buoni dovrei cercare di avere in esclusiva per una intervista rivelatrice, mh?».

E Dio, è qualcosa di così fottutamente ridicolo che Alec non riesce a fare a meno di ridere, anche se è una risatina secca al massimo. Jace accetterebbe un’offerta del genere senza pensarci due volte.

_Che poi sia uno dei buoni o meno è un’altra questione_ , aggiunge opportunamente la mente di Alec. _E lo stesso Sentinel._

«Io non –» risponde Alec. «In realtà non lo so… non tengo traccia di chi è chi. Li vedo sui giornali, a volte – c’è quello con le ali?». _Jace_.

«Arkangel».

«Sì. E quella con la forza super?». _Lydia_.

«Apex. Sì, l’ho vista al telegiornale. Una donna formidabile. Non penso che vorrei incrociarla in una notte buia, anche se è una funzionaria pubblica».

«Ce ne sono un sacco di nuovi» aggiunge Alec, pensando esplicitamente a Clary, all’appena arruolato Victor e anche a Raj, che sta con loro da qualche anno, in seguito al suo trasferimento. «Non se ne vedono più molti di quelli noti».

«Sì, beh» commenta Magnus, «o si sono ritirati fra le montagne del loro denaro insanguinato, oppure hanno disertato assieme a Valentine Morgenstern negli anni ’70. E forse è meglio così».

«Magari i nuovi Corporate saranno diversi».

Magnus sorride a quella considerazione, ma è un sorriso forzato. _E_ , pensa Alec, _lo guarda come se lo compatisse_ , come se allo stesso tempo si rammaricasse e ammirasse la sua ingenuità. Forse pensa che Alec sia un idiota, che sia cieco, _che sia il suo privilegio ad accecarlo_ , ma lo sta comunque assecondando, perché Magnus è troppo educato per dirglielo in faccia.

«Magari» dice Magnus. «Ma non penso che possiamo confidare che lo siano, per quanto ci speriamo».

Fa una pausa, ammirando con fare pensieroso gli anelli sulle sue dita. Ne rigira uno sul suo indice, è di un grigio piombo e ha il sigillo con la lettera M. Nella luce giallognola dell’ufficio non sembra nemmeno lontanamente grandioso come probabilmente appare sotto le luci stroboscopiche di una discoteca o nella sua posizione privilegiata sul comodino di Magnus, a casa.

«Cosa pensi succederebbe se i Corporate smettessero di esistere tutto d’un tratto?» domanda Magnus con cautela.

Alec si morde la lingua, ma Magnus è abbastanza astuto da notarlo.

«È una domanda puramente speculativa» spiega. «Concedimela».

«È questo che vuoi?» chiede Alec lentamente. «Che non ci siano più i Corporate?».

Magnus si appoggia allo schienale della sedia e fissa il soffitto in modo fiacco. Alec lo osserva in silenzio, tracciando la linea del suo collo, il lato inferiore della mandibola, il modo in cui le sue sopracciglia si aggrottano, appena appena.

«Forse» risponde Magnus alla fine. «O forse siamo talmente andati che rimuovere le istituzioni come Idris dall’equazione non farebbe la benché minima differenza. Temo che l’odio sia già radicato troppo in profondità, che tu sia un Corporate con l’ordine di andare a caccia dei vigilante per strada, un vigilante stufo di vedere i Corporate calpestarti e stufo di non essere vittima delle medesime discriminazioni, o che tu sia solo un civile che detesta chiunque rivendichi uno pseudonimo da supereroe».

«Sembra che tu ci abbia pensato su parecchio» commenta Alec.

«È una verità piuttosto deprimente» replica Magnus. «Finché tutti non prendono in considerazione tutti i punti di vista non credo che la pace, la verità o la giustizia saranno all’orizzonte».

«Ma è questo il motivo per cui fai quel che fai. Non è solo per il tuo amico. Tu… vuoi fare la differenza».

Alec ha sempre avuto un’inclinazione per la sincerità, e lo sa, ma Magnus no – o, perlomeno, non ancora. Non conosce il modo in cui le parole possono sgorgare dalla sua bocca senza essere soppesate, non conosce il modo “bianco o nero” in cui Alec percepisce il mondo, non sa come Alec sia in grado di focalizzarsi su un unico pensiero fino a farlo diventare troppo grande perché il suo petto lo possa contenere.

Non sa che Alec, a volte, dice semplicemente quello che sente e poi ne soffre le conseguenze, quando tutti gli occhi sono piantati su di lui.

A volte nemmeno Alec lo sa. Lo coglie ancora di sorpresa. Prova a non farlo vedere. Tiene le labbra strette in una linea sottile e sostiene lo sguardo di Magnus quando Magnus lo guarda. Se le labbra di Magnus si socchiudono, appena un po’, Alec cerca di non soffermarvisi.

«È questo il motivo per cui stai lavorando per cambiare la stampa e il modo in cui si parla dei super» continua Alec, gesticolando come fa sempre quando è agitato. _Perché è agitato?_ «Così che le persone possano incominciare a vedere il quadro generale e conoscano tutta la storia. Deve pur cominciare con qualcuno e – quel qualcuno… sei tu».

Quel “tu” è quasi un bisbiglio. Alec non vorrebbe che lo fosse, ma è questo il modo in cui gli esce, al limite di un respiro. Incontra lo sguardo di Magnus e trova la sua attenzione affilata ed elettromagnetica.

E poi si chiede: _è questa la differenza tra guardare e vedere? È questa la persona che Magnus nasconde dietro completi intensi e sorrisi ancora più intensi e occhiaie coperte dal correttore?_

_Chi altro sa che Magnus passa le notti dietro alla scrivania a cercare di scoprire una cospirazione sepolta così in profondità che la città ci giace sopra come fa con la sua rete fognaria?_

_Chi altro sa che Magnus non è uno da non svegliare il demone che dorme?_

_E se fosse solo Alec a saperlo?_

Magnus distoglie lo sguardo, rigirandosi di nuovo l’anello attorno al dito. Forse Alec si sbaglia, ma un pallido rossore fiorisce lungo la curva dei suoi zigomi per poi gocciolare lungo il suo collo, per quanto Magnus si sforzi di attenuarlo. Forse le parole di Alec si insinuano attraverso i chiodi e i catenacci delle sue difese; forse quei completi a tre pezzi sono sottili come carta velina, ma nessuno ha mai osato toccarlo per scoprirlo.

«Per adesso, immagino di sì» mormora Magnus. «Forse quei Corporate buoni verranno a darmi una mano».

Estrae un altro raccoglitore dalla pila e lo apre, ma c’è ancora del colorito sulle sue guance ed è decisamente rossore, non è solo uno scherzo della luce.

Non può essere imbarazzato per l’attenzione, perché lui ci sguazza, nell’attenzione; si muove sotto i riflettori come se fosse nato per questo; si trucca gli occhi di nero perché vuole che tutti lo vedano –.

_Non è così?_

O forse è proprio questo il punto. Forse Magnus è il tipo di persona che domanda attenzione perché sa che non può essere padroneggiata: riesce a far sì che la gente guardi dove vuole lui e che non veda quello che sta facendo, dove sta andando, chi c’è dietro tutto ciò.

È quello il vero scherzo della luce. E Alec non ne è più così attirato.

Ci sono cose molto più straordinarie da vedere nell’ombra.

E così Alec lo fissa. Magari è una cosa vergognosa, ma stanotte, forse, lui è senza vergogna. Magari lo fissa perché lo colpiscono, in un momento strano ed epifanico, la consapevolezza che non ha mai incontrato nessuno come Magnus Bane prima d’ora e la quantità di mesi che gli ci sono voluti per rendersene conto.

  
____________________

  
Alec rimane fino a tardi, ma il silenzio non è mai stagnante. È colmo di respiri silenziosi, del fruscio dei documenti, del grattare delle penne sulla carta e di tutte queste cose che Alec ha sulla punta della lingua e che vorrebbe dire ma per cui non trova le parole.

Vorrebbe chiedere _di più_ a Magnus. Vorrebbe chiedergli cos’è stato a metterlo su questa strada, perché ci sono così poche persone che un giorno si svegliano e decidono che a loro importa dei super. Vorrebbe chiedergli del suo amico assassinato, l’avvocato. Vorrebbe chiedergli del super che ha trovato nel parcheggio – perché di sicuro, _di sicuro_ , Magnus avrebbe una risposta.

Non dice nulla. Tiene lo sguardo fisso su una trascrizione che dovrebbe star sottolineando ma si lascia andare ai ricordi.

Nel ricordo vede di nuovo il parcheggio, vede la luce sporca dei lampioni che si raggruma sull’asfalto, vede la macchia di sangue scura e vede il corpo con la gola tagliata. Vede l’oscurità della notte – ma invece di quella strana luce giallognola, torbida di inganni e segreti terribili, la notte è buia come prima della Genesi e profonda come un sogno, di una oscurità incomparabile, incapace di essere perforata da qualsiasi luce.

Nel ricordo c’è lui che torreggia sul corpo e poi c’è Nightlock, e poi, mutando, la sua figura si tramuta in Magnus, di veglia con una candela e un ombrello, mentre Sentinel e Nightlock scivolano nelle tenebre, dando le spalle alla scena.

Nel ricordo che non è un ricordo, Magnus rimane. Magnus mormora una preghiera per la vittima senza nome, accusata di qualcosa che non ha commesso.

Magnus assolve Alec da parte del suo senso di colpa.

Non tutto, ma una parte. Forse non è giusto nei confronti di Magnus. Non dovrebbe essere un sostegno contro cui Alec –.

Alec deve farsi perdonare. Da Magnus, da Nightlock, dalla vittima senza nome.

Non può semplicemente starsene seduto con le mani in mano. Non quando i vigilante stanno morendo per strada. Se lo fa, imputridirà anche lui, laggiù nelle fogne con tutti gli altri cadaveri impilati.

Quando l’orologio suona la mezzanotte lo stordimento si infrange. Magnus si appoggia allo schienale con un sospiro, passandosi una mano fra i capelli e scompigliandoseli. Alec non l’ha mai visto così arruffato, ed è strano, ma è anche bello, perché stanno di nuovo oltrepassando quelle linee tracciate con diligenza.

Magnus fa un respiro. È profondo. Il suo petto si solleva completamente. Si sbottona leggermente il colletto della camicia e appoggia nuovamente il capo allo schienale della poltroncina, i suoi occhi si serrano solo per un altro istante.

«Si sta facendo tardi» afferma Alec. La sua voce sembra goffa. Non dice una parola da ore; l’ultima parola che ha pronunciato indugia ancora.

_Tu_.

Magnus emette un suono a labbra chiuse. Socchiude un occhio e sorride ad Alec con un sorriso sghembo, tutto denti. Puro, di nuovo. Il vero lui. Il lui brutalmente stanco, che però lotta ancora per un mondo migliore.

«Non sei obbligato a restare» dice, in modo un po’ affezionato. «Mi dimentico che la gente normale ha bisogno di dormire e non di sopravvivere con flebo alimentate a caffeina».

Una parte di Alec vorrebbe rimanere. Vorrebbe rimanere finché Magnus non dice che è ora di andare a casa, vorrebbe rimanere fino a che non vanno in stampa alle 4, vorrebbe rimanere finché Magnus non decide di aver fatto tutto quello che poteva fare in una nottata, che potrebbe essere più di quello che ha fatto Alec in tutte le sue, di nottate.

Ma l’altra parte di Alec è Sentinel ed è in ritardo per la ronda.

«Sì, dovrei andare» dice Alec, indicando la porta col pollice. Si alza in piedi imbarazzato, indossando la giacca del completo e poi il cappotto e la sciarpa, il tutto mentre Magnus si reclina ulteriormente nella poltroncina, raggiungendo il bicchiere di whiskey vuoto per tamburellarne il bordo con le dita, mentre il suo sguardo indugia dove non dovrebbe.

O forse dovrebbe. Alec non sa dire cosa gli passi per la testa quando fissa così a lungo e pigramente la sua faccia che va a fuoco.

«Io, uhm – ci vediamo domani, allora» afferma Alec, afferrando la sua borsa a tracolla e facendo per andarsene, e Alec pensa _questo è quanto_ , chiedendosi se anche Magnus sia sprofondato in qualche ricordo, ma –.

«Alec» lo chiama Magnus, quando Alec è ormai sulla soglia. «Grazie ancora. Per stanotte. Per aver parlato con me».

Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia, leggermente confuso. «Non mi devi ringraziare per questo» dice. «Mai».

  
____________________  
  


Alec non vede Nightlock quella notte. Forse è qualcosa che ha a che fare con la legge di Murphy: la notte in cui vorrebbe incontrare Nightlock e Nightlock non si fa trovare da nessuna parte.

Alec vorrebbe scusarsi. Vorrebbe ingoiare l’orgoglio e dire a Nightlock che aveva ragione, che _ha_ ragione, che i Corporate non stanno facendo abbastanza, che salvare la vita ai vigilante non è una priorità per Idris.

Alec vorrebbe dire “aiutami a fare la cosa giusta”. Non sa come formularlo per non farlo sembrare un ordine, ma per farlo sembrare la supplica che in realtà è.

Sentinel e Arkangel si occupano di un tamponamento fra più auto sul ponte quella notte, dove finiscono per dover trascinare fuori dalle auto in fiamme una dozzina di persone, e Alec pensa che _sicuramente_ troveranno Nightlock qui – ma non succede.

Il silenzio è accusatorio, o lo sarebbe, se Alec non fosse così concentrato ad entrare e uscire da quella carneficina il più velocemente possibile, prima che i rinforzi della polizia arrivino e Jace faccia qualcosa di stupido.

I poliziotti non tentano la sorte, non questa volta. Alec è certo che Jace a volte si faccia arrestare puramente per il brivido di farlo, ma Alec non ha intenzione di rischiare, né di intrattenere in alcun modo l’ego di Jace. Nel momento in cui Alec vede un detective avvicinare pericolosamente il dito al grilletto della pistola, Alec li porta fuori di lì e scompaiono nella notte con una strana combinazione di soddisfazione e delusione che riecheggia profondamente nel suo petto.

«Per una sola fottutissima volta, sarebbe bello che la polizia ci lasciasse fare il nostro lavoro e non che arrivasse e facesse finta di saperlo fare meglio» si lamenta Jace ad alta voce quando si fermano su un tetto a qualche isolato a sud rispetto al fiume. Comincia a spazzare via la fuliggine dalla sua tuta in modo aggressivo, sbuffando miseramente.

«Tecnicamente non è il nostro lavoro» aggiunge Alec, nonostante lo dica perlopiù per fare l’avvocato del diavolo. Scruta l’oscurità per individuare un movimento, ma non c’è nulla, nessuno spettro inquietante li sta osservando da lontano. «Gli incidenti stradali non rientrano nella nostra giurisdizione».

Jace alza gli occhi al cielo. «Smettila di fare il difficile» dice. «Sai cosa voglio dire e so che lo odi tanto quanto lo odio io».

Non ha torto. Ma nemmeno ragione. E Alec non ha intenzione di spiegare che quelli che impediscono alla polizia di fare il lavoro che la polizia deve fare sono, beh… _proprio loro._

Jace rotea le spalle – Alec non sa con certezza se siano le sue ossa o le sue ali a schioccare con soddisfazione – ma Jace si lamenta comunque. Torce le braccia, sciogliendo le dita lungo i fianchi.

«Beh, almeno il tuo amichetto Nightlock non ci era attaccato al culo a rubarci la scena stanotte» dice con un sospiro pesante. Si alza la maschera sopra l’attaccatura dei capelli e si strofina il volto scoperto. Ci dev’essere della fuliggine sui suoi guanti, perché le dita gli lasciano una scia grigia lungo le guance. «La polizia è un conto, ma quel tizio deve mettersi in testa che questo è il nostro territorio e quando cantano troppi canarini non si fa mai giorno, o come dice il proverbio». 

«Troppi galli» lo corregge Alec, ma Jace si limita a fissarlo con perplessità. «Lascia perdere. E comunque penso che dovremmo dargli un po’ di tregua».

«Tregua?» chiede Jace incredulo. Le sue mani si bloccano fra i suoi capelli, ma il vento è di tutt’altra opinione e glieli scompiglia. «Ehi, _che dici?_ Non è quello che sostenevi poco fa. Quel tizio non fa altro che mettersi in mezzo e batterci sul tempo su metà delle chiamate. La prossima cosa che farà sarà fregarci lo stipendio. Io ho delle bocche da sfamare. La _mia_ bocca. Ho sempre fame».

«Sta solo cercando di fare quello che facciamo noi» borbotta Alec indicando il suo arco. La corda è schiacciata contro il cuoio del guanto e Alec si chiede se gli lascerà una linea rossa sul pollice. «E per lui è più dura, perché non ha mamma e papà a parargli il culo e a tenergli la maschera sulla faccia quando viene sbattuto in cella».

Fissa apertamente Jace. Jace prova ad assumere un perfetto ritratto innocente, ma non ci riesce.

«Sono solo sorpreso che tu lo stia difendendo, tutto qua» dice con una scrollata di spalle. «Non mi sta sulle palle perché salva delle vite, è solo che… mi sta sulle palle perché fa lo stronzo ogni volta che lo incontriamo».

«Probabilmente è quello che ci meritiamo» borbotta Alec.

Jace non lo sente, oppure sceglie di ignorarlo. «L’ho già detto e lo ripeterò. Sei tu quello che se ne va in giro con Willy il Coyote e Maga Magò, quindi so già che godi di terribile compagnia».

«Se Veil venisse a sapere che le dai soprannomi del genere ti ucciderebbe e io non farei niente per impedirlo» dice Alec impassibile, prima di aggiungere: «E poi, il bue che dice cornuto all’asino. Tu te ne vai in giro con Clary».

«Sai, un giorno dovrai cominciare sul serio a fartela piacere. Sta in squadra con noi da almeno sei mesi».

«Intendi in squadra con _te_ » borbotta Alec. «Fammi sapere quando arriverà quel giorno, perché mi assicurerò di fare le valigie e trasferirmi in qualche altra città».

Battibeccano per gran parte della notte, finché, poco prima che termini la ronda, Izzy irrompe nella comunicazione radio e ordina a tutti e due di _chiudere il becco_ prima che dia di matto per i loro sciocchi litigi.

Jace torna al quartier generale, anche se non senza un’ultima frecciatina che vuole essere un colpo basso per cui sarà lui a dover compilare il verbale quella notte, e dovrà farlo _da solo_ , ma ad Alec non potrebbe fregar di meno. Alec si avvia verso la lunga via di casa – non è esattamente tutta scena, ma c’è qualcosa dentro di lui che gli fa venir voglia di vagabondare, di trattenersi, di prendere tempo.

Sa esattamente di cosa si tratta, anche se il suo orgoglio lo critica ferocemente. È alla ricerca di quello stesso sogno scuro, ma tutto ciò che trova è una patina di fumo di sigaretta e pioggia.

Nightlock non si fa vedere.

  
____________________

  
«Ecco qua» esordisce Magnus, facendo piombare un giornale di fronte ad Alec una settimana dopo. «Andiamo in stampa domattina. Che ne pensi?».

Alec sbatte le palpebre, la sua penna si immobilizza nella mano dove era stato impegnato a tracciare un verbale inviato all’ufficio di Magnus dal capitano Garroway, sulla Novantanovesima; sembrava essere qualcosa riguardo alla crescita di incendi dolosi inspiegabili sparsi per tutta la città. Solleva lo sguardo verso Magnus, ma Magnus sta fissando il titolo, tamburellando le dita sulla prima pagina. Stanotte sembra essere irrequieto in un modo che Alec non riesce ad inquadrare e sembra far tremare lo spazio minuscolo dell’ufficio tutt’intorno a loro.

Alec guarda il giornale: è l’edizione del giorno successivo e la prima pagina è del tutto familiare – Alec ha osservato Magnus fissarla da ogni angolazione possibile per la maggior parte degli ultimi quindici giorni, dopotutto.

È il suo reportage su Ragnor Fell.

**_L’AUTORIT_** ** _À GIUDIZIARIA TRADISCE IL POPOLARE AVVOCATO DISTRETTUALE_** dice il titolo, stampato in un grassetto scuro. In cima alla pagina c’è un gancio per qualche storia sulle possibilità della senatrice Herondale nelle prossime elezioni, probabilmente relegata a pagina tre. In mezzo alla pagina c’è una fotografia nitida di Ragnor Fell, l’avvocato amico di Magnus, colto in un appassionato discorso processuale e affiancato da una giura apparentemente in lacrime.

Alec solleva il giornale per scrutarlo più da vicino. Sotto il titolo, più in piccolo, si legge: “scritto e redatto da Magnus Bane, caposervizio in criminalità e politica”.

«Wow, ti sei preso la prima pagina».

«Un paio di gentiluomini al sezionamento mi dovevano qualche favore» dice Magnus scrollando le spalle. «Dubito che il consiglio amministrativo l’abbia già visto. Generalmente non passano in rassegna i problemi della settimana prima di domenica e per allora sarà troppo tardi per revocare l’articolo».

Alec si acciglia mentre Magnus oltrepassa la scrivania e si siede sulla sua poltroncina, roteando le spalle e allungando le gambe sotto al tavolo, colpendo le dita dei piedi di Alec.

«Ma non è pericoloso?» chiede Alec, ma Magnus limita a scrollare le spalle di nuovo, incerto. «Potresti perdere il lavoro».

«Potrei» conferma Magnus. «Ma non succederà, non per questo. Ho fatto andare in stampa di nascosto cose ben peggiori e il redattore capo lo sa».

Si allunga e sottrae il giornale alla presa di Alec, aprendolo sulla scrivania e stando attento ad appianarne i bordi. Stringe le labbra, il suo sguardo è fisso sulla fotografia di Ragnor.

«È un pezzo controverso» spiega. «Venderà parecchio, la gente ne parlerà, il consiglio terrà il muso per un po’, ma se ne dimenticherà abbastanza in fretta. E poi… se dev’essere questo il pezzo che metterà l’ultimo chiodo sulla mia bara, così sia. Non sarà un granché, ma sicuramente abbiamo scalfito la superficie della verità. Il suo caso è stato nascosto come polvere sotto al tappeto e ora tutti ne sono consapevoli».

«Ragnor l’avrebbe apprezzato» commenta Alec, anche se non può dire di saperlo con certezza. Le labbra di Magnus fremono agli angoli, la sua espressione si rifugia in un luogo affezionato e lontano.

«No, non credo» ribatte. «Quel vecchio stregone si sarebbe lamentato per le troppe attenzioni e direbbe che avrebbe preferito essere assassinato in pace». Magnus solleva lo sguardo, allora, incrociando quello di Alec. Il suo sorriso si amplia. «Ma _io_ lo apprezzo» continua. «Mettere ordine a tutti quei verbali mi avrebbe richiesto il doppio del tempo se non ci fossi stato tu ad aiutarmi, Alexander».

«È una sciocchezza» dice Alec scrollando le spalle, le sue guance si scaldano. Si gratta la nuca. «Come hai già detto tu, è… è necessario. Per una buona causa».

C’è una fiammella di luce che sfarfalla nel petto di Alec, alimentata dalle lodi di Magnus, che danza con più vigore di quello che Alec abbia avvertito da molto tempo. È una bella sensazione, fare del bene, aver fatto qualcosa per qualcuno che non aveva mai conosciuto, ma che ciononostante si meritava il suo aiuto.

È una bella sensazione, aver passato il suo tempo a scrivere appunti e ad aiutare Magnus con la formulazione del reportage, piuttosto che infradiciarsi fino al midollo mentre se ne sta a bighellonare su qualche tetto in balia della pioggia e del freddo. 

È così bello far sorridere Magnus, solo per sé. Magnus ha… un bellissimo sorriso.

«Beh, dovrei ringraziarti, ad ogni modo» continua Magnus. Si umetta le labbra e Alec lo nota distintamente. «Magari potremmo ordinare qualcosa d’asporto, offro io. O – andare a bere qualcosa un giorno di questi, se non hai da fare».

Alec deglutisce rumorosamente e cerca di far finta che non gli si arriccino le dita dei piedi nelle scarpe. Sente il solito rifiuto cominciare a formarglisi sulla punta della lingua, stucchevole sui denti.

_Ma è solo un drink…_

«Sì» risponde, fissando intensamente la superficie della scrivania piuttosto che il volto di Magnus. «Uhm, mi sembra. Mi sembra una buona idea. Ti… Ti faccio sapere».

Le sopracciglia di Magnus si impennano: non era la risposta che si aspettava. «Oh» commenta, sorridendo ancora fra sé e sé, ma è più libero ora. «Perfetto allora». Abbassa lo sguardo, le sue ciglia adombrano le sue guance venate di rosso e Alec si chiede se vuole sembrare un falso modesto – perché, se è così, le fossette che si sono formate attorno alle sue labbra sono troppo genuine. Qualcuno dovrebbe dire qualcosa.

Alec si rende conto troppo tardi che stava premendo la penna priva di tappo sul foglio e l’inchiostro è sgorgato in una grossa macchia blu. Impreca fra sé e sé, picchiettando la macchia con le dita, ma la sua pelle si ritrae sporca d’inchiostro.

Questo porta l’attenzione di Magnus sul lavoro di Alec e, con delusione di Alec, la sua espressione diventa velocemente seria. «Quelli sono i verbali che ha mandato Lucian?» chiede. «Sugli incendi dolosi?».

«Sì» risponde Alec, guardando accigliato l’inchiostro blu sulle sue dita. Sfrega l’indice e il pollice, ma l’inchiostro si sbava e basta. «Avevo cominciato a prendere appunti, ma – vabbè. Non c’è granché e la polizia non sta facendo molto, ma non penso che abbia qualcosa a che fare con i crimini sui vigilante, quindi non –».

«Mi chiedo se possiamo ricondurre tutto questo a un disegno più ampio sulla negligenza della polizia anche riguardo all’omicidio del parcheggio» riflette Magnus, allungandosi per afferrare uno dei fogli di fronte ad Alec. Lo ispeziona con attenzione, i suoi occhi scorrono sulle parole, le sue labbra mormorano un altro “mmh”. È come un interruttore, premuto, per la velocità con cui rientra in modalità lavoro.

Alec non sa se sia più impressionato o scoraggiato. Tuttavia, vorrebbe tanto potersi scollegare da tutto il resto allo stesso modo per concentrarsi solo su di sé.

«Sì» continua Magnus, e Alec non sa con certezza se stia parlando tra sé e sé o meno, perché la sua voce è bassa e distante. «Sì, questo potrebbe funzionare. Ho già qualche idea per il titolo. C’è uno spazio nell’edizione di sabato prossimo che sarebbe perfetto».

Parla con le mani e Alec è travolto come una barca a vela in mare aperto.

C’è qualcosa in Magnus, questo strano ipnotismo che non ha mai visto prima, che gli fa realizzare che potrebbe stare ad ascoltare Magnus parlare per ore. E diamine, Magnus non ha nemmeno bisogno di parlare: Alec potrebbe starsene seduto dalla parte opposta della scrivania a guardarlo lavorare ancora più a lungo e rimanere rapito dal suo magnetismo. Ha sempre saputo che Magnus è magnetico, quel tipo di persona che richiama su di sé tutta l’attenzione in una stanza solo con la propria presenza, la luce gli si piega attorno con l’onore di gettare al suolo la sua ombra.

Ma questo, _ora_ , è diverso. È amplificato. Non è qualcosa per cui Alec può mettersi a ridere con imbarazzo o lasciarsi alle spalle quando spegne il computer a fine giornata.

Magnus non assomiglia a nessun altro che Alec conosca: è tutto bordi appuntiti e sagacia sferzante, ma allo stesso tempo è cauto, attento a non rivelare troppo, naturale in uno strano modo che rende Alec instabile. I suoi sorrisi sono riservati e gentili quando guarda Alec, quando pensa che Alec non se ne accorga. Il suo senso di giustizia, di ciò che è giusto e di ciò che è sbagliato, causa qualcosa di buffo al cuore di Alec. Lo fa inciampare quando, di norma, il suo passo è così sicuro.

(E sì, continua ad essere più ingiustamente bellissimo che mai con le bretelle e le maniche della camicia arrotolate… e Alec è pur sempre _solo_ un umano).

Ma non è solo questo. Tutte queste cose Alec le sapeva già, le sapeva quando guardava Magnus da una parte all’altra della stanza, dal fatto che Magnus si fermava al suo divisorio tutte le mattine per donargli uno di quei suoi sorrisi degni di Hollywood, dal flirtare incessante di Magnus al modo in cui i suoi occhi indugiavano sulla sagoma delle sue gambe sotto i pantaloni del completo mentre Magnus si allontanava.

Ma sono anche le piccole cose, le piccole preziose litanie che Magnus svela solo dietro ad una porta chiusa e che ad Alec è in qualche modo permesso di poter assistere: il modo in cui spazza via tutti i documenti dalla scrivania in attacchi di frustrazione, il modo in cui ha l’abitudine di gettarsi alle spalle le cose che non gli servono più e lascia il suo ufficio in preda al caos entro fine serata, il modo in cui lavora troppo duramente e fino a tardi, completamente ignaro del ticchettio dell’orologio appeso al muro, e Alec sa che, quando lui si alza per andarsene, Magnus probabilmente non torna a casa a dormire.

Si sfrega le dita quando sta pensando. Giocherella con gli anelli quando è alla ricerca delle giuste parole da scrivere. Si passa le dita sul padiglione auricolare, giocherellando con l’earcuff argentato quando c’è qualcosa che non vuole ammettere ma che vorrebbe che Alec indovinasse comunque.

Magnus è appassionato, attento e determinato. È chiaro e presente nel passaggio infinito della notte in un modo che rende gelosi sia Sentinel che Alec. È arrabbiato e desideroso di cambiare una piccola parte del mondo che si estende molto oltre loro due, e Alec si chiede _come_ , come diamine ha fatto a non vedere tutto ciò già da mesi. Sembra così fondamentale rispetto alla persona che Magnus è.

Ritorna ad una epifania precedente: vuole conoscere quella persona. Conoscerla _davvero_.

  
____________________

  
«Avresti semplicemente potuto dirlo, sai» gli dice Izzy nell’orecchio dopo che Alec finalmente cede e le dice il motivo per cui è arrivato tardi alla ronda così tante volte durante la settimana.

È appollaiato su una sporgenza sotto la linea ferroviaria B del ponte di Manhattan, con l’ultimo treno notturno che brontola sopra di lui e le sue gambe che sporgono liberamente sulla strada sottostante mentre spulcia le frecce. I taxi scorrono sulla strada e i lampioni sparpagliano la luce sulle loro corazze gialle. All’angolo dell’isolato qualche ragazzino sta già disponendo i quotidiani sull’edicola per l’afflusso di gente che precede l’alba.

L’articolo di Magnus è lì, in prima pagina e centrale: **_L’AUTORIT_** ** _À GIUDIZIARIA TRADISCE IL POPOLARE AVVOCATO DISTRETTUALE._**

È da molto tempo che Alec non riconosceva come orgoglio il sentimento che gli sboccia nel petto, ma non sa con certezza cos’altro potrebbe essere. Sente di aver fatto qualcosa di buono, per quanto piccolo, per quanto insignificante, ed è un anestetico per tutto ciò che l’avere la maschera sul volto lo obbliga a provare.

«Non sono arrabbiata» continua Izzy. «O sorpresa, se è per questo. Non ti biasimo. Magnus è sexy. Fai bene».

«Non l’hai mai nemmeno incontrato» borbotta Alec, ma è più facile sostenere questa conversazione quando non sono faccia a faccia. Segretamente, è felice di starglielo dicendo ora e di non rivelarglielo molto più avanti quando gli sfuggirà di bocca perché lei l’ha messo alle strette in ascensore al quartier generale.

«Sì, ma dal modo in cui ne parli lo è sicuramente» replica Izzy. «Dato che non parli mai di _nessuno_ , Alec».

«Ehi» la rimprovera Alec, giocherellando di nuovo con le frecce.

Clary e Jace sono andati a investigare su un incendio doloso a Downtown e Alec è bloccato a pattugliare un isolato, stando in guardia su chiunque potrebbe causare loro dei problemi. L’aria è umida ma priva di pioggia e la radio della polizia è straordinariamente silenziosa. Forse sono i temporali a portarsi sempre dietro i problemi e mentre aspettano che arrivi il prossimo, pronto a tuonare, la radio rimane silenziosa. Il che gli va più che bene, non è niente a cui non sia abituato, starsene abbandonato a sé stesso, ma questo fornisce a Izzy il via libera per torchiarlo sulla sua vita privata, sulla sua vita _da Alec_.

«Senti, puoi continuare a coprirmi con mamma e papà, sì o no?» domanda Alec. «Non dobbiamo parlare di questo».

«Oh sì che ne dobbiamo parlare invece» risponde Izzy. «E comunque sì, continuerò a coprirti, ma mamma e papà non leggono sul serio i miei verbali… Penso che entrambi continuino ad agire sul presupposto che se tu dici che stai facendo il tuo lavoro, lo stai facendo sul serio. Cosa non darei per avere la stessa cieca fiducia di mamma –».

«Grazie, Iz» la ringrazia Alec. «Sarà solo un paio di volte a settimana, probabilmente. Non so quanto aiuto gli serva effettivamente. Non rimarrò in ufficio oltre le 22».

«Rimani quanto vuoi, Alec. Approfittatene. _Vacci a letto_ ».

Alec chiude gli occhi e si strizza il setto nasale con fare disperato. Per un breve istante pensa che dovrebbe presentare Isabelle a Simon, perché probabilmente andrebbero d’amore e d’accordo, ma poi Alec si rende conto che è un’idea terribile e che non farebbe altro che fargli venire tutti i tipi di incessanti emicranie. _Promemoria: non farli mai incontrare. Mai._

«Te l’ho già detto, non è così» borbotta Alec. «Lo sto aiutando per cose di lavoro… gli attacchi rivolti ai vigilante sono aumentati ultimamente, lo sai, e noi – Idris non sta facendo nulla per aiutare e la polizia li sta insabbiando. Magnus vuole solo la verità, ma è – roba sottobanco».

«Oh sì, fa molto sottobanco». Alec percepisce la provocazione nella sua voce.

«Izzy. No».

«Senti, Alec» dice. «Onestamente, mi sembra ottimo e sono molto fiera di te. Stai facendo una bella cosa e che si fotta Idris, fategliela vedere alla polizia, eccetera eccetera. Però – dai. È un’occasione. Ti prego, almeno dimmi che hai il suo numero».

Alec sospira con riluttanza. «Ho il suo numero».

È solo mezza bugia. Il numero del telefono sulla sua scrivania conta eccome.

«Ottimo. Sapevo che non eri del tutto inutile».

«Siamo colleghi di lavoro, Iz» afferma. Si preme le dita inguantate contro la maschera, prima sentendo la pressione contro la tempia e poi lungo il bordo della maschera di cuoio. Non gli piace lo strano tono che assume la sua voce quando apre di nuovo bocca. «Non voglio che ci sia nient’altro. Non posso – non con questo lavoro. Sai che devo concentrarmi su Sentinel».

Izzy commenta con un “ _tsk_ ” e Alec riesce ad immaginarla mentre dondola indietro la sua sedia al quartier generale, si rimira le unghie e rimpiange il giorno in cui è nata con un fratello come Alec.

«Dice quello che mi ha descritto – almeno tre volte – cosa stava indossando stasera Magnus mentre “passavate il tempo insieme”. Sottolineo che “passavate il tempo insieme” era tra virgolette, comunque. Voglio assicurarmi che tu lo sappia».

«Izzy».

Izzy sospira. «Non ruota tutto attorno a Idris, sai? La tua vita non dovrebbe essere programmata per stare al completo servizio di mamma e papà».

«Non lo è».

«Vivi un po’. Non sto dicendo – non sto dicendo di prendere come esempio Jace, perché nessuna persona sana di mente dovrebbe mai farlo, ma – per una volta, una sola, divertiti e non pensare alle conseguenze. Fa’ qualcosa che vuoi fare».

«Lo sto facendo. Questo – voglio farlo. Aiutare Magnus. Mi fa sentire –».

_Mi fa sentire come se non fossi nella fazione sbagliata di questa battaglia_ , vorrebbe dire. _Mi fa sentire come se avessi uno scopo, come se non stessi deludendo le persone._

_Mi fa sentire come se potessi lavare via il sangue sulle mie mani._

Invece, dice con la voce forzatamente divertita: «Mi fa sentire come se non stessi sprecando il mio tempo a congelarmi il culo e ad aspettare Jace e Clary al freddo ogni dannata notte. Pensi di poter aggiornare la mia tuta per tenere meglio il calore? Puoi installarci un termosifone?».

«Cristo, Alec» borbotta Izzy, prima di aggiungere: «Sì, va bene. In ogni caso sto lavorando a un nuovo prototipo per te, per cui vedo cosa posso fare. E poi non dire che non faccio mai niente per te. Mi dovrai un favore».

«Ovviamente» replica Alec. La parola è un po’ amara nella sua bocca, quindi cerca di non ingoiarla.

  
____________________

  
È un giovedì sera, poco dopo le 18, ma se glielo chiedessero Alec insisterebbe sul fatto che non ha prestato attenzione all’orario.

È una bugia, ovviamente – ha controllato l’orologio incessantemente nell’ultima mezzora, aspettando che l’ufficio si svuotasse dimodoché potesse sgusciare via lungo il corridoio e andare da Magnus senza essere intercettato da qualcuno troppo impiccione per il loro bene.

C’è un brivido in tutto ciò, un brivido che Alec ha perso da lungo nelle vesti di Sentinel, ma è probabilmente lo stesso che Jace continua a bramare, alla ricerca di avventura: è il brivido di fare qualcosa che non dovrebbe, il brivido di disobbedire agli ordini, il brivido di fare la cosa giusta quando tutti gli altri vogliono che tu faccia la cosa sbagliata.

_È questo il brivido dell’essere scoperti?_ Alec non lo sa per certo, ma sente il cuore battergli nel petto quando finalmente si alza dalla scrivania e spegne il computer.

Di norma non è il tipo che va alla ricerca del brivido, ma non è nemmeno il tipo che giace pigramente sugli allori e se ne sta a guardare mentre cose spiacevoli succedono attorno a sé, o così gli piace definirsi. Sa che ci sono ancora delle parti di lui che non fanno sentire la propria voce quando è importante che lo faccia, ma questo – questa è una specie di penitenza, qualcosa che lo assolve dalla colpa. E aiutare Magnus a scrivere i suoi articoli assomiglia a quell’equilibrio tra Alec e Sentinel che stava cercando, per quanto precario sia.

Ne ha bisogno. A volte ne ha bisogno in un modo quasi disperato.

Alec afferra la giacca e la borsa a tracolla, buttandole entrambe di traverso sul suo braccio, e si dirige verso le scale che conducono all’ufficio di Magnus. Le luci sfarfallano, non ancora riparate dal personale di guardia, ma quel giallo traballante serve solo a farlo camminare più svelto senza guardarsi indietro. Scende i gradini due alla volta, leggero, e scivola lungo il corridoio senza fare rumore.

C’è sempre un orgoglio silenzioso nel modo in cui può fidarsi che il suo corpo si muova, si nasconda e gironzoli di soppiatto, ma a quanto parte questa sera non è abbastanza buio perché Alec riesca a passare inosservato.

«Ehi, Alec! Aspetta!».

È Simon Lewis.

Le spalle di Alec si curvano di riflesso. E Alec era _così vicino_ all’ufficio di Magnus. Dannazione.

«Lewis» dice Alec sistemandosi la tracolla sulla spalla. Simon va dritto verso di lui, le sue braccia sorreggono una scatola straripante di negativi che sta portando alla stampa. Si arresta di fronte ad Alec come un cucciolo oltremodo emozionato. «Come mai ancora qui?».

Simon lo guarda interdetto. «Non c’è modo di fare questa domanda senza sembrare sospettosi» ridacchia. «Ah, non mi vuoi fra i piedi, capisco – incontri segreti nel sottoscala dopo il lavoro, giuro di mantenere il segreto –».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, spostandosi per oltrepassare Simon, che però ruota sul posto facendo traballare la scatola che tiene tra le braccia.

«Ehi, aspetta un attimo –» cinguetta Simon. «Stai andando da Magnus?».

Alec assottiglia lo sguardo. «Perché me lo chiedi?».

«Oh, vengo proprio da lì» lo informa Simon, tenendo il passo al fianco di Alec, anche quando Alec allunga di proposito le falcate. Simon abbassa il mento e urta con il naso la parte superiore della scatola. «Magnus sta scrivendo un pezzo su quegli incendi dolosi, giusto? Voleva che sviluppassi alcuni negativi dall’archivio e scegliessi i migliori – ma non la smetteva di parlare, nel suo ufficio c’era un tizio elegante che aspettava di incontrarlo».

«Un tizio elegante?».

«Oh sì» si spiega Simon. «Un tipo alto, scuro di pelle, palestrato, tipo bello come una stella del cinema. Però se è il tipo da avere incontri segreti in una serata infrasettimanale dopo il lavoro, a me sembra un pochiiiiino losco –».

«Sai il suo nome?».

«Eh? No, Magnus mi ha tipo buttato fuori prima che potessi dire mezza parola. Ma gli ho stretto la mano. Ha una presa solida. Bei bicipiti».

«Lo terrò a mente» dice Alec. Lancia un’occhiata alla scatola di Simon e la indica con un cenno del capo. «Non dovevi andare a farli sviluppare?».

«Che? Oh, merda, sì!». Simon si blocca così all’improvviso che Alec quasi prende un colpo di frusta. Gira i tacchi di nuovo per dirigersi dove doveva andare sin dall’inizio. Lanciando un’occhiata oltre la propria spalla – e riuscendo per un pelo a non far cadere la scatola mentre la tiene con una mano sola – saluta Alec con la mano esclamando: «Buona serata, Alec! Saluta Magnus da parte mia – e domani mi racconti tutti i pettegolezzi, d’accordo?».

Alec solleva una mano per salutarlo, ma non dice nulla mentre Simon scompare oltre la porta a doppi battenti in fondo al corridoio, preceduto da un tonfo sordo. Serve sempre un istante perché l’atmosfera si stabilizzi dopo che Simon è uscito dalla stanza.

Alec non si muove subito, serrando le dita attorno alla cinghia della sua borsa a tracolla mentre guarda in fondo al corridoio, verso la porta dell’ufficio di Magnus. Le luci continuano a sfarfallare sopra la sua testa, riflettendosi sul linoleum malamente lucidato e risuonando di energia statica angosciante.

_Incontri segreti dopo il lavoro_ , pensa, ma poi scuote il capo e riprende a camminare. Non è così ingenuo da badare ai pettegolezzi di Simon. Magnus è un uomo impegnato, _un uomo impegnato con dei segreti che devono rimanere tali,_ e probabilmente ha a che fare con persone molto più interessanti di quelle che Alec e Simon vedono in una settimana intera.

Alec vacilla a metà strada, tuttavia, quando la porta dell’ufficio di Magnus si apre in fondo al corridoio e un uomo alto e robusto esce dalla stanza. L’uomo dice qualcosa oltre la propria spalla, aprendosi in un sorriso che è bianco e accecante, e poi chiude la porta dietro di sé, solo per incrociare lo sguardo di Alec l’istante successivo.

Alec serra velocemente le labbra. Sa che Magnus spesso convoca dei testimoni nel suo ufficio per delle deposizioni, ma quest’uomo è –.

A dir la verità gli sembra familiare in modo snervante e Alec non ha idea del perché. È alto, con la pelle e i capelli scuri, la barba curata gli incornicia la bocca mentre il suo sorriso svanisce lentamente. Indossa dei pantaloni e una giacca, la camicia è ancora infilata nei pantaloni nonostante non sia più in orario d’ufficio, ma Alec non si lascia sfuggire la sagoma di una pistola sotto l’ascella.

_Chi cav –._

Il volto dell’uomo si illumina in un altro sorriso abbagliante mentre riduce la distanza fra sé e Alec con delle falcate lunghe, la sua mano è già tesa in segno di saluto.

«Alec Lightwood» dice, mettendo in moto il cervello di Alec. L’uomo prende la mano di Alec e la stringe con una presa solida – e sì, la sua presa è forte in modo allarmante, proprio come aveva detto Simon – ma Alec si limita a fissarlo, il suo cipiglio indubbiamente gelido.

«Non penso che ci siamo già incontrati –» comincia Alec, ma l’uomo scoppia a ridere, un gorgoglio basso e profondo.

«Già, no, è vero» dice l’uomo. «Sono Luke Garroway – tu sei il fratello di Jace, vero?».

Alec sbatte le palpebre – e poi torna sui suoi passi, perché il suo primo pensiero è _come fai a sapere di Jace_ , e il secondo è _ah sì, Jace ha anche una vita oltre ad Arkangel_ , e poi il terzo è –.

«Capitano Garroway» saluta Alec. _Giusto_. Jace e Clary si stanno frequentando nel senso più ampio della parola. La maggior parte delle persone non pensa subito ai doveri da supereroe. «Il padre di Clary. Naturalmente».

«Per un attimo ho pensato di aver sbagliato persona» ride Luke. «Jace è venuto a cena l’altra sera e ci ha mostrato la vostra foto –».

_Ovvio che l’ha fatto, cazzo._

Alec strabuzza gli occhi, sembrando scettico. «Quella che tiene nel portafoglio?».

Luke ride di nuovo.

Alec conosce quella foto – ritrae lui, Jace, Isabelle e Max, qualche anno prima – quando gli ultimi rimasugli di pubertà stavano ancora concedendo ad Alec qualche favore, mentre Izzy e Jace, ovviamente, erano stati più fortunati. È una foto che hanno scattato durante una gita di un pomeriggio sul fiume a Jersey City, perché i loro genitori avevano impedito loro di andare più lontano o di rimanervi più a lungo. Alec aveva vinto per Max una scimmietta di peluche in una macchinetta, grazie a dei riflessi talmente buoni da risultare innaturali, ma poi Jace aveva visto qualche ragazzino vincere alla grande sullo skee-ball e aveva continuato a far perdere tutti nella sala giochi fuori dal parco, perché è quello che Jace sa fare meglio: vede qualcun altro far bene qualcosa e poi lo fa meglio.

«Proprio quella» risponde Luke, continuando a sorridere. Fa scorrere lo sguardo su e giù su Alec, notando i suoi pantaloni larghi e la camicia spiegazzata, ma i suoi occhi non si soffermano, non come quelli di Magnus.

«Beh» dice allora Luke, «ora devo andare. Ho il turno di notte e il distretto non si gestisce da solo. Ehi – la prossima volta che viene Jace a cena, perché non vieni anche tu? E anche Isabelle. Proprio come una cena di famiglia. Sono sicuro che a Clary piacerebbe».

«Uhm, sì» dice Alec. «Mi sembra – mi sembra una buona idea».

Non è _affatto_ una buona idea. (Accalcare così tante persone dotate di superpoteri attorno a un tavolo può finire in un solo modo, cioè _male_ ).

«Ottimo» sorride Luke, assestando calorosamente una pacca sulla spalla ad Alec mentre gli passa accanto. «Riguardati, figliolo. È stato un piacere».

Alec non si muove per un momento, ascoltando con attenzione i passi che si allontanano, il suono distante dell’ascensore e poi il silenzio. Raramente sente il silenzio e, a dire la verità, questo non lo è, perché l’argon continua a ronzare nelle luci sopra la sua testa e le tubature dell’acqua sul soffitto continuano a scricchiolare. Ma non ci sono finestre che si affacciano all’esterno e questa è forse la cosa più vicina al silenzio che Alec otterrà.

Fa un respiro profondo e raggiunge la fine del corridoio, senza esitare nel bussare fermamente alla porta dell’ufficio di Magnus – ma aspetta, senza toccare la maniglia, finché Magnus non lo invita ad entrare.

«Sì, sono ancora qui» esclama Magnus, sembrando un po’ più che esasperato. «Avanti».

Alec socchiude la porta con una spalla, facendo capolino con la testa in modo leggermente cauto. Magnus è seduto al suo posto, i piedi sono appoggiati sulla scrivania e le caviglie sono incrociate, le suole delle sue _Oxford_ sono lucide e nuove di zecca. Giocherella con una penna stilografica che tiene tra l’indice e il pollice, ma la appoggia ciecamente sulla scrivania, togliendo i piedi dal tavolo, non appena vede Alec.

«Alexander» dice, lieto, mentre Alec si fa scivolare la borsa dalla spalla, mollandola per terra. Le labbra di Magnus si sollevano in un sorriso, quel tipo di sorriso che afferma che è genuinamente felice di vedere Alec sulla soglia del suo ufficio. «A cosa devo il piacere? È giovedì, pensavo avessi da fare. Di solito non ti fermi».

La sedia di fronte a Magnus scricchiola mentre si siede – ma il posto è ancora caldo e Alec sospetta sia appena stata sgomberata da Luke.

«Non ho da fare» dice Alec, forse un po’ troppo velocemente. «Ma, voglio dire, sembra che ce l’abbia tu. Ho visto Simon con i negativi –».

«Sì, giusto» dice Magnus con un gesto della mano. «A proposito. Ho appena ricevuto nuove informazioni, quindi c’è un piccolo cambiamento di programma, in realtà. Riguardo a quel pezzo di cui stavamo parlando su quegli incendi dolosi».

Alec si acciglia. Non è difficile immaginare che l’incontro tra Magnus e Luke abbia portato alla luce qualcosa che ha messo il bastone fra le ruote, ma Alec aspetterà che sia Magnus a parlargliene, se vuole.

«Ho un po’ di tempo libero stasera, se hai bisogno di una mano» dice invece Alec, scrollando leggermente le spalle. «Devo ancora chiamare l’ufficio del coroner per ottenere una dichiarazione sul tizio del parcheggio –».

«Penso che scriveremo un pezzo separato su quell’omicidio» dice Magnus repentinamente e le parole muoiono sulla lingua di Alec. «Il capitano Garroway è venuto a portare… delle notizie allarmanti».

«Notizie allarmanti?».

«La task force che Lucian ha arrangiato finalmente è riuscita ad individuare un’identità per il nostro vigilante di Harlem – e hanno scovato anche un numero di previdenza sociale e un indirizzo. Un indirizzo che sta a più di venti isolati da dov’è stato trovato il corpo».

Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma percepisce la vista appannarsi, le orecchie riempirsi di pensieri ovattati. Prova ad allontanare quella sensazione, ma si insinua negli spazi fra le sue dita come pioggia. Le sue mani, appoggiate in grembo, affondano nella stoffa dei suoi pantaloni: riesce a sentire la dentellatura delle sue unghie arrotondate penetrargli nelle cosce.

Non gli piace per niente come procede questa storia. Riesce a leggerlo in faccia a Magnus, l’imminenza gli sprofonda nello stomaco. Magnus sceglie ogni parola con fin troppa cautela, come se stesse aspettando di giudicare la reazione di Alec.

«Venti isolati sono… tanti» dice alla fine Alec, guardando severamente le proprie dita che si stanno lentamente sbiancando intorno alle nocche. «Ma immagino che se quell’uomo era un super probabilmente era fuori di ronda, o qualcosa del genere».

«Lucian non la pensa così» dice Magnus. «Un paio dei suoi detective si sono recati a casa sua questo pomeriggio. C’era altro sangue sul luogo –».

Lo sguardo di Alec si solleva di colpo. Sente lo stomaco precipitare. «È stato attaccato a casa? C’erano segni di trascinamento dove il corpo è stato abbandonato?».

«No» risponde Magnus, scorrendo i documenti e facendo un gesto con la mano con sprezzo mentre parla. «A meno che la nostra vittima non fosse in grado di teletrasportarsi – il che potrebbe essere possibile, ovviamente – ma tutte le tracce suggeriscono che sia stato portato in quel parcheggio e lasciato lì a morire dissanguato. Ma non è tutto –».

Oh, Alec lo sa. Questo non è mai stato un caso da “posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato”. È solo che lui non ha voluto crederci, perché in quel caso tutto sarebbe stato reale.

Se Magnus continua a parlare, Alec non lo sente. C’è un rumore bianco che gli ronza nelle orecchie, una sorta di silenzio squillante che gli vibra tutt’attorno. Fissa le sue mani così intensamente che cominciano a fargli male gli occhi, la sua tempia sinistra comincia a pulsare, ma l’unica cosa che vede è quella notte piovosa con Veil e Wolfsbane, un uomo con la gola squarciata ai loro piedi e il suo sangue che si raccoglie in una pozza sull’asfalto illuminato dalla luce giallognola e che è già penetrato nel terreno.

Non se ne è dimenticato – non si può semplicemente dimenticarsi di una cosa del genere, giammai – ma era diverso, lavorare con Magnus, leggerne sui giornali, seguire le indagini su qualsiasi verbale su cui l’amico di Magnus a City Hall riuscisse a metterci le mani –. 

Non ha ancora detto a Isabelle di quella notte. Non vede Veil e Wolfsbane da settimane. E poi c’era la notte in cui aveva visto Nightlock l’ultima volta –.

Alec riesce a _sentire_ la pioggia scorrergli lungo la nuca, lungo la spina dorsale, sotto la tuta da super che non sta nemmeno indossando. Riesce a sentire l’odore del sangue e dell’asfalto inzuppato. Riesce a sentire le mani invisibili di Veil che gli agitano di nuovo le interiora.

Riesce a sentire il sangue seccarglisi sotto le unghie. Riesce a sentire il catrame. Riesce a sentire di nuovo il panico.

Alec volta le mani a palmo in su sul suo grembo. È come se il sangue che si era rappreso sui suoi guanti quella notte ora gli imbrattasse i palmi, tornando con lentezza in superficie, gocciolandogli attraverso i pori sui polpastrelli. Come minuscole corone da rosario di color rosso.

Alec serra i pugni, mordendosi con forza l’interno della guancia. Magnus se ne accorge. Non può _non_ accorgersene.

«Alexander?» chiede, e la preoccupazione gli attraversa il volto. «Alec, stai bene? Hai sentito quello che ho appena detto?».

Alec sbatte le palpebre, ed è come se qualcosa esplodesse nelle sue orecchie, la realtà è improvvisamente fin troppo rumorosa e intensa.

«Io – cosa? Scusa, stavo –».

«L’appartamento della vittima» dice Magnus, ora leggermente accigliato. Esita prima di continuare, i suoi occhi scorrono sul volto di Alec, indugiando sulla sua mascella indurita e poi virando più in basso – la sua gola, la linea rigida delle spalle, la tensione nelle sue braccia –.

Alec fa del suo meglio per rilassarsi, ma affonda i tacchi delle scarpe nel parquet con così tanta forza che si chiede se lascerà dei solchi sul pavimento.

«È stato completamente bruciato».

Ironicamente, il sangue gli si gela nelle vene.

« _Che cosa?_ ».

«È quello che mi ha detto Luke» continua Magnus, strofinando le dita contro le venature della scrivania, spiluccando diligentemente il legno. Un pezzetto di smalto schizza via: si acciglia, serrando di nuovo le dita nel suo palmo, prima di riportare lo sguardo su Alec. C’è fermezza nel suo sguardo ora, qualcosa di risoluto, irremovibile, calcificato. Non sbatte le ciglia per un lungo istante, aspettando di vedere la reazione di Alec.

Alec non sa come reagire.

«È stato bruciato?» riesce solo a dire Alec senza credere alle sue orecchie. «Qualcuno ha _appiccato il fuoco_ all’appartamento? Che cosa? _E perché?_ ».

«Tutti i mobili, la carta da parati, il pavimento» spiega Magnus. «È un miracolo che non ci siano danni strutturali all’edificio vero e proprio. Ma è questo il motivo per cui nessuno dei vicini se n’è accorto. Penseresti che qualcuno possa aver visto il fumo, e invece –».

Magnus prende una pausa, riflessivo. I suoi occhi volano su qualcosa che Alec non riesce a vedere.

«Vorrei andare a dare un’occhiata» dice Magnus. «Non è più una scena del crimine, quindi non c’è nulla che ci impedisca di andarci. Penso che potrebbe essere utile per il mio articolo. Il _nostro_ articolo».

«Tu… vorresti andarci _adesso_?».

«Se non hai altro da fare» risponde Magnus. _Se stai bene_ , rispondono i suoi occhi.

Alec si acciglia, incapace di trattenersi dal guardare l’orologio. Non è tardi e Izzy sa che deve aspettarlo in pattuglia verso mezzanotte, ma comunque c’è una vocina nella sua testa che gli dice che è un’idea terribile.

_Non sono affari tuoi._

_Non è la tua giurisdizione._

_È troppo tardi per dare una mano._

Quella voce assomiglia orribilmente a quella di sua madre.

«Non sono un giornalista, Magnus» biascica Alec. «Dovresti andarci con Simon, probabilmente è ancora in giro –».

«Non voglio andarci con Simon» ribatte velocemente Magnus. Il suo sguardo rincorre quello di Alec e lo sostiene deliberatamente. Se le mani di Alec fossero sulla scrivania, forse Magnus si allungherebbe a toccarle. «Vorrei che ci venissi tu».

Alec esita.

«Perché?».

Spazzolando via della polvere immaginaria dal gilè e dai pantaloni, Magnus si alza in piedi con fin troppa grazia. Si allontana dalla scrivania, afferrando il proprio cappotto – un trench nero e pesante – e se lo mette sulle spalle senza infilarci le maniche.

«Mi fido di te, Alec» dice semplicemente. «E preferirei non andarci da solo».

  
____________________

  
Magnus chiama un taxi di fronte al _Daily Tribunal_ , ma il viaggio in auto è silenzioso. Il tassista non prova nemmeno ad intavolare una conversazione, il motore gorgheggia e borbotta quando prendono qualche buca e la pioggerellina picchietta sul parabrezza, gocciolando lungo i finestrini sporchi in rivoli serpeggianti, e tuttavia Magnus non dice nulla.

Dunque, Alec non dice nulla a sua volta. Non è un silenzio sconfortevole e Alec è cullato dall’oscillare dell’automobile e dal fruscio del cappotto di Magnus quando questi cambia posizione sul sedile posteriore al fianco di Alec, senza riuscire a rilassarsi.

Alec appoggia la testa al finestrino: il vetro è freddo, umido contro la sua guancia, gli vibra contro il cranio, mentre la luce dei lampioni si offusca in una macchia bianca e gialla, che poi diventa rossa quando si fermano ad un incrocio e le luci posteriori si rifrangono attraverso il vetro come in un prisma.

È un rosso brillante, orgoglioso, intransigente e non intenzionalmente violento: gli fa strizzare gli occhi, mentre distoglie lo sguardo dalla sua asperità. È il colore del sangue.

Il suo stomaco si serra, mentre le sue dannatissime mani tornano a tormentarlo di nuovo, ma non è nella posizione di sfregarle fino a pulirle, non qui. Silenziosamente, si massaggia le cosce con i palmi, ma non serve a nulla se non a distrarlo dalla necessità di agitarsi continuamente. Il mondo all’esterno è sfocato dalla pioggia: l’universo che lo circonda si riduce al sedile posteriore del taxi e ai pensieri con cui Alec lo riempie.

Non sono bei pensieri. C’è rimorso, c’è vergogna e c’è paura, perché non sa quello che sta facendo, non sa come sbarazzarsi di tutto ciò, o se solo si meriti di sbarazzarsene. Si sente… nervoso. Come se non fosse del tutto certo di voler scendere da quest’auto quando arriveranno dove stanno andando.

Non sa il perché. Non sa perché quest’uomo morto continui a indugiare su di lui come uno spettro con la sua presa che gli attanaglia le spalle, bussando e picchiettando contro il vetro, ululando _guardami, guardami, vedimi_ fino all’infinito. Perché lui sì – e non tutti gli altri che l’hanno preceduto?

_Smettila_ , vorrebbe dirsi. _Smettila di pensarci_.

È sempre stato difficile non soffermarsi sulle cose che lo rendono così instabile. È una brutta sensazione, nera, spessa e grondante, gli si attacca alle budella. Una parte di lui vorrebbe ficcarsi una mano in gola e tirarla fuori, con tutti i suoi filamenti e i suoi viticci, e gettarla fuori dal finestrino a marcire negli scoli.

La gente normale non pensa a questo genere di cose. _E cosa non darebbe per essere –._

Volta il capo per guardare Magnus, quel tanto che basta perché Magnus non si accorga che lo sta guardando.

C’è questo bellissimo taccuino di pelle sul grembo di Magnus, un taccuino che tiene sempre sulla scrivania ma che non apre mai, e lui sta tamburellando con le dita inanellate sulla sua coscia, assorto nei propri pensieri. Una ruga minuscola si è formata tra le sue sopracciglia e Magnus fissa intensamente lo schienale del sedile del guidatore, senza sbattere le palpebre tanto spesso quanto dovrebbe. Il suo profilo è affilato, ma lo sguardo di Alec procede verso il basso, proprio nell’istante in cui la lingua di Magnus gli umetta il labbro inferiore: un’azione così piccola e inconscia che Magnus forse nemmeno si rende conto di fare, la sua mente è altrove.

Alec vorrebbe sapere a cosa sta pensando. Vorrebbe sapere come funziona la sua mente: se sta mettendo insieme delle parole, anche adesso, per il prossimo articolo; se ha visto così tante morti da quando è nella stampa che ognuna non fa altro che sfumare nella successiva; o se non ha un interruttore per spegnersi, proprio come Alec.

Va anche lui a dormire la notte pensando alle persone che non è riuscito a salvare? Alec potrà anche avere arco e frecce dove Magnus brandisce carta e penna, ma è sicuramente lo stesso, quel frastornante “e se?”.

_Cos’altro avrei potuto fare? Cos’avrei potuto fare di più?_

Ma non deve essere così frastornante per Magnus, non come lo è per Alec. Lo sguardo di Magnus è ghiacciato e concentrato – Alec potrebbe probabilmente spalancare la portiera del taxi, gettarsi sotto la pioggia ed essere inghiottito dalla città e Magnus forse non se ne accorgerebbe neanche –, la sua concentrazione è così intensa sullo schienale del sedile di fronte a lui.

Questo è Magnus nel suo elemento. Scene del crimine a notte fonda e incontri con i testimoni. Un uomo solo che scava fra i detriti delle cospirazioni della polizia. “Quale sarà la prossima storia che racconterò e come faccio a farla leggere alla gente?”.

È un bravo giornalista. Un giornalista eccezionale. Alec è contento che i vigilante in città abbiano qualcuno come lui dalla loro parte, così dedito alla loro causa e alla loro umanità in egual misura, perché Idris di certo non è stata presente per loro come avrebbe dovuto.

«Alexander?».

Alec sbatte le palpebre, i suoi occhi tornano a focalizzarsi sul volto di Magnus. Magnus si è voltato verso di lui, la piccola ruga fra le sopracciglia è ancora lì, la curva delle sue labbra è perplessa.

Alec sfrega le mani con più forza contro le cosce, i suoi palmi sono leggermente sudati. Magnus abbassa velocemente lo sguardo e poi fa un mezzo sorriso, sghembo e ancora confuso. Si allunga con il taccuino di pelle in mano per colpire velocemente Alec sul braccio.

«Smettila» dice, la sua voce è bassa, come se non volesse che il tassista lo senta.

«Di fare cosa?» chiede Alec senza convinzione. Smette di conficcarsi le dita nelle cosce, intrecciando le mani sul suo grembo.

Magnus inarca un sopracciglio.

«Di agitarti» dice semplicemente. E poi si volta per guardare di nuovo il sedile davanti a sé, come se non avesse proferito parola.

Un calore strano e tempestoso formicola sul petto di Alec e sulle sue braccia, muovendosi freneticamente dai suoi polpastrelli e salendo lungo il suo collo, e per un istante Alec fissa di nuovo il profilo di Magnus: la linea affilata della sua mandibola, la sagoma del suo pomo d’Adamo, l’arco delle labbra mentre si appiattiscono in una linea stretta, tradendo a sua volta i suoi nervi. Alec lo fissa, eppure Magnus non ricambia lo sguardo.

Appoggia di nuovo la guancia al finestrino freddo, che vibra col traffico di passaggio. Chiude gli occhi e prova a immaginarsi di nuovo Magnus nella pioggia che accende una candela per un vigilante, per la città, per Alec.

Non è affatto necessario che Alec si getti fuori dall’auto in corsa.

  
____________________

  
L’appartamento della vittima si trova all’ultimo piano di un edificio di un brutto marrone chiaro con le inferriate imbullonate alle finestre. Il piano terra è un discount di materassi con le scritte “Consegna rapida” e “Sconti eccezionali” di un arancio brillante sulla vetrina, lungo cui c’è una crepa, come se qualcuno avesse preso a mazzate il vetro, forse solo per divertimento.

Alec tiene l’ombrello sollevato sopra le loro teste mentre Magnus fruga nelle tasche del suo cappotto alla ricerca delle chiavi che Luke gli ha consegnato. Alec non dice nulla, perché è chiaramente un accordo fra di loro, ed Alec non è esattamente nella posizione di parlare di legalità, ma comunque trattiene il respiro mentre Magnus spinge la porta e questa si apre con uno scricchiolio rantolante.

All’interno la scalinata è stretta e sa di urina e cibo unto, e la carta da parati si squama, sporca e di un giallo ammuffito, rivelando l’intreccio dei mattoni sottostanti. Ci sono mozziconi di sigaretta gettati verso le scale e Alec riesce ad udire il suono basso di una televisione accesa in uno degli appartamenti, se non sbaglia è una delle repliche di _Cuori senza età_ , e non sbaglia, perché a Jace piace fingere di non guardare quella serie religiosamente. Alec conosce la sigla a memoria.

«Attento a dove metti i piedi» lo avvisa Magnus, lanciando un’occhiata oltre la propria spalla per indicare un asse del pavimento inclinato verso l’alto. Alec annuisce e borbotta lo stesso un “grazie”, anche se sa che non sarebbe mai inciampato.

Alec non riesce nemmeno a percepire l’odore della fuliggine fino a che non raggiungono l’ingresso dell’appartamento all’ultimo piano, a cui è ancora vietato l’ingresso da una X fatta di nastro segnaletico giallo e nero. Magnus soppesa le chiavi che tiene tra le mani ed emette un suono a labbra chiuse. Poi appoggia il palmo sulla porta, solo per scoprire che si apre, non essendo stata chiusa a chiave.

«Non sembra molto sicuro» mormora Alec mentre Magnus si abbassa sotto il nastro della polizia, attento a non spettinarsi. Alec lo segue, la manica del suo cappotto sfrega contro lo stipite della porta e una macchia di carbone nero gli si attacca al polsino.

«Se la polizia qui ha finito, sono certo che non sarà molto interessata a ciò che può succedere» pondera Magnus. «Non pagheranno per far ripulire questo posto e dubito che qualsiasi atto di risarcimento arriverà a City Hall in questi mesi».

Le scarpe di Alec scricchiolano sulla moquette bruciata: inspira una boccata d’aria incenerita. Le pareti sono venate di nero, la vernice è stata scrostata via dal fuoco e rivela il cartongesso sottostante, e ci sono detriti sparpagliati sul pavimento che puzza di materiale sintetico bruciato e cablaggio. Un divano è stato spinto contro la parete più lontana, la fodera si è sciolta e distorta e i cuscini sono deformati o violentemente strappati, l’imbottitura è una pozzanghera appiccicosa di plastica che gocciola in lacrime frastagliate sul pavimento. Ci sono libri e vecchi giornali ovunque, ma sono tutti troppo inceneriti per riuscire a riconoscerli. La stanza è una _carneficina_ , come se una bestia o un uragano o entrambi vi fossero passati attraverso, a tanto così dallo strappare i muri come se fossero fatti di carta.

Nulla nella stanza suggerisce che una volta qui ci vivesse un supereroe – ma che cosa si aspettava Alec dopotutto? Una cappa appesa sul retro della porta? Una tuta nel cesto della biancheria? Una maschera arrotolata ai piedi del letto?

_Esattamente._

Magnus sta in piedi al centro della stanza e si guarda intorno. La sua espressione è troppo difficile da decifrare, per cui Alec può solo stare a guardare. Magnus soppesa le idee fra sé e sé, senza proferire parola, e poi estrae una penna dalla tasca del cappotto e inizia a scribacchiare furiosamente sul suo taccuino.

Alec si chiede cosa vede e cos’è che vede di cui vale la pena scrivere. Scrive del modo in cui può essere qualsiasi cosa, a parte un qualche orrido e astratto atto di distruzione nella casa di un uomo morto? Scrive del modo in cui la fantasia sui cuscini del divano è stata bruciata via? Scrive del modo in cui lo schermo della televisione è andato in frantumi dove la scatola si è schiantata al suolo? Scrive che l’odore della gomma incenerita gli farebbe venire il voltastomaco, se non si sentisse già nauseato?

_Scrive che, vigilante o meno, l’uomo che viveva qui deve aver combinato qualcosa di terribile per giustificare il fatto che al suo appartamento sia stato dato fuoco e che il suo sangue sia stato fatto sgorgare sulla strada?_

_Qualcosa di terribile._ Alec serra i denti con così tanta forza che la sua mascella pulsa. A volte, nel loro mestiere, “qualcosa di terribile” è la loro stessa esistenza.

Si addentra nella stanza, verso una delle porte che conducono più in profondità nell’appartamento. Le tavole del pavimento scricchiolano a tradimento sotto i suoi piedi.

_A volte, “qualcosa di terribile” è non avere nessuno che ti guardi le spalle._

«Lo fai regolarmente?» chiede Alec oltre la propria spalla, la sua voce è leggermente rauca. Prova a premere contro la maniglia della porta, che si apre, lasciandogli però il palmo nero.

«Non è la mia visione ideale per un primo appuntamento, se è questo che mi stai chiedendo» replica Magnus, da qualche parte, celato alla vista. «Per un terzo, magari».

Alec sbuffa, alzando gli occhi al cielo, ed entra nella stanza successiva. La porta scricchiola contro dei detriti caduti dal soffitto. Sonda le travi sul pavimento con l’avampiede: scricchiolano ancora ma non si rompono e, quando Alec è abbastanza sicuro che il pavimento non cederà sotto di sé, si addentra nella stanza.

La stanza in cui si trova ora è una camera da letto. La testiera del letto è bruciacchiata e le lenzuola sono diventate marroni, ma sembra che l’impatto maggiore dell’incendio sia stato nella stanza d’ingresso, non qui. L’aria è ancora viziata, ispessita da particelle di cenere che Alec sente fermarglisi in gola, ma c’è un odore sottostante che Alec riesce ad identificare fin troppo facilmente.

Con i piedi sposta il piumino dal punto in cui è drappeggiato sul pavimento.

E, come si aspettava, la macchia sul tappeto color marrone scuro è sangue.

Non ce n’è molto, non quanto ce n’era quella notte nel parcheggio, ma ce n’è abbastanza perché Alec sappia che non è stato un incidente, quell’uomo non si è tagliato un piede, non si è morso la lingua. C’è anche uno schizzo che si inarca sopra la testiera del letto, che taglia il bordo di una cornice imbiancata da uno spesso strato di cenere.

Sospetta si tratti di sangue arterioso. Izzy lo saprebbe. Ma non crede di aver bisogno di lei per una conferma.

Questo è un crimine d’odio. Questo è un omicidio. Avrebbe potuto trattarsi di qualsiasi altro super – vigilante _o_ Corporate – e Alec non sa come digerire questa consapevolezza, pensando all’eventualità che invece ci fosse Izzy, o Jace o anche il dannato Nightlock, con la gola squarciata in quel parcheggio.

Le dita di Alec gli formicolano lungo i fianchi e le chiude nei suoi palmi, stringendo forte fino a che le sue unghie mangiucchiate non lasciano solchi brutali e a forma di mezza luna sulla pelle. C’è qualcosa che si contorce, che gli si insinua sotto le cuticole e sotto le unghie, radicandosi sotto la superficie della sua pelle. Sembra fuoco. Solo una singola fiammella, eppure è rovente, feroce mentre gli risale lungo le braccia, lancinante mentre stringe i denti e serra con forza gli occhi.

Dovrebbe dirlo ad Izzy stasera. Lo _dirà_ ad Izzy stasera. Prenderà un taxi per andare al quartier generale, preleverà Izzy dal suo laboratorio e marcerà dritto in fondo al corridoio per sbattere il suo verbale sulla scrivania di sua madre, e chiederà: “cos’abbiamo intenzione di fare a riguardo?”.

E sua madre… Sua madre inarcherà un sopracciglio e lo guarderà accipigliata, chiedendo di rimando: “Che cosa vuoi dire? Questo non c’era nel tuo rapporto”.

Alec espira lentamente, aprendo gli occhi, ed esce dalla camera da letto senza dire una parola. Magnus si trova ancora nell’altra stanza, sta ispezionando lo schema di ignizione lungo il bordo del soffitto con una diligenza ammirabile, ma si volta a guardare Alec quando entra nella stanza.

«Trovato qualcosa?» chiede. La faccia di Alec è decisamente pallida, perché poi aggiunge, a voce più bassa: «Alec…».

«C’è del sangue di là, come aveva detto la polizia» mormora Alec, indicando oltre la propria spalla, con il capo basso e gli occhi piantati al suolo. Le sue impronte spiccano sulla moquette, dove le suole delle sue scarpe hanno sollevato la fuliggine.

«Non quanto ce n’era per strada e non c’è nessuna scia qua fuori» aggiunge. «Se ce n’era una, immagino sia andata distrutta nell’incendio».

«Forse hai ragione» dice Magnus, picchiettandosi la penna contro le labbra. Sembra ritirarsi nei propri pensieri, riflettendo ad alta voce. «Quando ho parlato con Luke, è stato spinto dichiarare se l’incendio fosse avvenuto o meno la stessa notte dell’omicidio. Questa avrebbe potuto benissimo essere una copertura e noi non lo sapremmo mai».

Alec deglutisce rumorosamente, seppellendo le mani nelle tasche del cappotto e curvando le spalle. Sta il più vicino possibile all’unica finestra nella stanza, attento a non toccare nulla.

«L’incendio non ha senso» dice fra sé e sé.

«Sei un esperto di incendi adesso?» lo punzecchia Magnus.

«No, io – è solo quello che hai detto tu prima, sul fatto che nessuno ha notato l’incendio. Come ha fatto a non bruciare l’intero edificio?».

Magnus sbuffa col naso. Sembra un po’ derisorio. «Mi stavo chiedendo la stessa cosa» ammette. «I vigili del fuoco non sono mai stati chiamati. Sono quasi più curioso di sapere chi ha estinto il fuoco di chi l’ha appiccato».

È un’ottima domanda. Se lo sta chiedendo anche Alec. Come fa qualcosa di così violento e distruttivo a bruciare in modo così contenuto?

Ma non è così sicuro di voler conoscere la risposta.

Lo fa sentire tutto irrigidito, come se le sue vene fossero tese come i fili di una marionetta. Le sue braccia e le sue gambe non si muovono come vorrebbe, quindi Alec non si muove affatto, a discapito del modo in cui quella macchia di sangue gli strilla contro dall’altra stanza.

La finestra alle sue spalle è sordida, insudiciata dalla fuliggine e dal fumo sia dentro che fuori, ma la luce della strada vi filtra attraverso: gialla, quella dei lampioni; rossa, quella dei fanalini posteriori delle auto che attendono all’incrocio; e poi c’è quella bianca e blu al neon dall’insegna dall’altra parte della via che dice “Tabaccaio” e che manda dei bagliori con la sagoma di una sigaretta da cui esce del fumo. La luce pulsa delicata sul vetro, più delicata sui mobili deformati e sui granelli di cenere e sulle maniche del cappotto di Magnus, ma è incapace di scrollare via quella sensazione ostile e fredda, solitaria e agitata, che l’incendio ha lasciato intatta nel petto di Alec.

Magnus si muove per la stanza, seguendo i segni delle bruciature sui muri come se fosse già stato qui migliaia di volte. Diamine, magari è così. Magari vi è indifferente in un modo che Alec anela. Non guarda mai il pavimento ma sa sempre dove mettere i piedi senza inciampare, come d’istinto. Ci sono ombre scolpite sulla sua mandibola, il suo cipiglio pensieroso è esagerato dal chiarore giallo e blu. Si riflette sui suoi occhi mentre si volta per trovare Alec che lo sta ancora guardando.

Non dice nulla, non subito. Inclina il capo, studiando Alec, o forse studiando il modo in cui la luce illumina Alec da dietro, attaccandosi al suo cappotto come garza, gettando attorno al suo capo un’aura che è comicamente fuori posto. Inghiotte la vista di Alec circondato da cenere e da una coscienza violenta, e questo fa venire i brividi ad Alec, perché è troppo vicino alla verità, ed è una verità su di lui che non vuole che Magnus veda.

Non vuole sembrare appartenere a tutta questa carneficina. Forse Magnus interpreterà il suo panico fermentante come qualcos’altro.

Alec si sente un po’ indifeso oltre a tutto ciò, ma è il peso dello sguardo di Magnus che non sa come contenere. Magnus lo guarda troppo a lungo.

Alec prende un respiro. «Hai finito qui?».

«Sì, penso di aver visto abbastanza» replica Magnus, nonostante le sue sopracciglia si aggrottino. La sua bocca si apre, come se volesse dire dell’altro, ma decide di non farlo. Si fa scivolare la penna in tasca e si mette il taccuino sotto il braccio.

«Andiamo» dice. «Che ne dici di andarcene da qui?».

  
____________________

  
La pioggia ticchetta sull’ombrello di Alec quando esce dalla porta d’ingresso, scostando le tende proprio mentre una ventata d’acqua particolarmente fredda gli gocciola lungo la nuca. Alec fa una smorfia, ma allunga l’ombrello sopra la testa di Magnus che sta chiudendo la porta dietro di loro.

Il fervore della pioggia è rumoroso e tetro, crepita sul marciapiede. Un SUV passa loro accanto in velocità, sciabordando l’acqua della canaletta di scolo sul cordolo del marciapiede. Magnus lo guarda storto, avvicinandosi ad Alec sotto l’ombrello, la sua spalla tocca quella di Alec. Non c’è abbastanza spazio per entrambi sotto l’ombrello, quindi Alec fa un mezzo passo indietro e la pioggia gli inzuppa l’altra spalla.

Nessuno dei due dice nulla per un istante. Alec si gode il fresco dell’aria notturna, che non è proprio freddo, ma è più freddo dell’appartamento: non è più sommerso dal fumo e dal tanfo putrido di poliestere bruciato. Qualcosa riguardo a quattro mura e uno stretto contatto lo rende sempre nervoso, anche quando non ha indosso tutta l’attrezzatura e non tiene l’arco tra le mani. All’esterno ha spazio per correre.

Non è sicuro di aver voglia di correre. Il suo corpo si muove lento e letargico, come se si stesse muovendo attraverso qualcosa di invisibile, ma i suoi muscoli dolgono per tutto il dispendio di energia. Non è del tutto certo se sia di nuovo il senso di colpa che gli si insinua addosso, o se sia il modo in cui lo sguardo di Magnus indugia ancora su di lui, di nuovo nel tentativo di decifrarlo o di offrirgli empatia per tutte le ragioni sbagliate.

«Ti va di andare da qualche parte?» mormora Magnus al suo fianco. La sua spalla sfiora di nuovo quella di Alec e questa volta potrebbe essere di proposito.

Alec lancia un’occhiata a Magnus, ma lo sguardo di Magnus è rivolto dritto davanti a sé, concentrato sulla pioggia che rimbalza dal lato del marciapiede. Sprofonda nel suo trench, con le mani affondate nelle tasche.

«Da qualche parte?» chiede Alec, incerto.

Anche questo tipo di vicinanza lo rende nervoso. Le mura potranno non essere reali, o tangibili, ma sono fatte di altre cose, di calore umano. Magnus profuma vagamente di sandalo: è l’acqua di colonia che gli piace, e Alec l’ha già sentita prima e ormai la riconosce al passaggio, ma non gli è mai stato così vicino tanto a lungo da inspirarla in modo così profondo.

Anzi, non è certo di essere mai stato così vicino a Magnus prima d’ora. Generalmente c’è il divisorio di Alec, o la scrivania di Magnus, o addirittura _Simon Lewis_ , fra di loro, una barriera invisibile su cui Alec può contare per non lasciar vagare i propri pensieri.

Ma questa volta sono strizzati fianco a fianco sotto un ombrello nemmeno lontanamente grande abbastanza per due persone e Alec non sa se la cosa lo spaventi o se gli faccia desiderare di più, perché ci sarà sempre una parte di lui che brama di essere _vista_ prima che debba spiegarsi a parole.

Al suo fianco, Magnus sbuffa col naso, forse per il freddo. O forse no. «Non ho molta voglia di tornare in ufficio» ammette. «E tu?».

Se è un’occasione, Alec non ne è sicuro. È ancora rigido come un palo, la tensione gli attraversa le scapole e gli tende le nocche dove afferra con troppa forza il manico dell’ombrello, ma non era sicuro che Magnus se ne fosse accorto. Di norma, le persone non se ne accorgono.

Di norma, le persone non si accorgono _di lui_.

«C’è un ristorante etiope che conosco, a qualche isolato da qui» aggiunge Magnus. «Fanno il migliore ful medames che abbia provato in città».

Quando Alec non dice nulla, Magnus continua, un po’ più veloce: «Oppure c’è un mio amico che ha un bistrò messicano nell’East Village. Ottimo cibo tradizionale, ricette di famiglia, tutto fatto in casa. Potremmo prendere un taxi –».

«Io… sono a posto così. Prendo – prendo la metro e torno a casa».

Risulta troppo brusco, nel momento in cui le parole lasciano le sue labbra, ma non se ne pente. Magnus sbatte le ciglia, sollevando lo sguardo verso Alec. Alec non è ignaro del guizzo di sorpresa, e poi di delusione, che gli attraversa il volto, prima di essere scacciato in fretta.

Magnus sorride, invece. È un sorriso delicato, comprensivo e un po’ rassegnato, ma annuisce come se _capisse_ , anche se non è così, perché il motivo per cui Alec è così pallido e nauseato non è ciò che pensa Magnus.

«Un’altra volta, allora» propone Magnus e Alec fa un sorriso teso a stento credibile. Non vuole risultare maleducato, ma c’è un prurito che gli attanaglia le dita e c’è fuliggine sui suoi polpastrelli, e tutto ciò che vuole fare è andarsene a casa e sfregarsi le mani col sapone finché non sono pulite e l’unico sangue che gocciola sotto il getto del rubinetto è il suo.

«Scusami» dice Alec. «Non è che non –».

«No, no, lo capisco» lo interrompe Magnus con gentilezza. «Non è da tutti essere così insensibili di fronte a questo genere di cose da allontanarsi da una scena del crimine e andare dritti a cena. Non ci avevo pensato. È colpa mia e per questo ti chiedo scusa».

Alec si morde la lingua. Non riesce a dire nulla. Non riesce a dire “in realtà ho visto di peggio”, così come non può fingere di sedersi di fronte a Magnus a un tavolo e decidere quale vino vuole bere a cena quando l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è il sangue vigilante.

Le due parti non riescono a combaciare e Alec è costretto a sceglierne una. È sempre costretto a scegliere, e quella scelta –.

Beh, sarà sempre la stessa.

_Sentinel_. Sempre Sentinel. Sempre Idris. Sempre… i segreti.

Un taxi in avvicinamento li illumina coi fanali e Magnus sporge una mano oltre l’ombrello per fermarlo. Il taxi rallenta, accostando al cordolo del marciapiede, proprio mentre Magnus solleva il bavero del cappotto contro la pioggia.

«Beh» dice Magnus, esitando prima di buttarsi sotto alla pioggia. Solleva di nuovo lo sguardo su Alec, i suoi occhi cercano il suo volto. Alec può solo chiedersi cosa vi ci veda e se abbia un benché minimo valore. «Passa una buona serata, Alexander. Tieniti fuori dai guai».

«Anche tu» ribatte Alec. «Ci, uhm – ci vediamo domani?».

L’inflessione è lì, proprio alla fine della frase, a tradire un po’ troppa speranza. Magnus la sente, ma, con sorpresa di Alec, gli disegna un sorriso sulle labbra. Delle fossette simili a delle virgolette gli incorniciano la bocca, ma il suo sorriso non è né sghembo, né malizioso, non questa volta. È dolce, invece.

Ad Alec si attorciglia un po’ lo stomaco.

«A domani» conferma Magnus. Esamina Alec per un momento prima di dargli un colpetto sulla manica del cappotto e lasciare scivolare il palmo lungo il suo bicipite, e quello è il suo saluto rovente. Si volta velocemente, sbrigandosi sotto la pioggia con falcate lunghe e rapide, e si infila nel taxi nel turbinio del suo cappotto.

Alec osserva da sotto l’ombrello mentre Magnus si sporge in avanti, oltre il divisorio, per dare al tassista l’indirizzo e poi si sistema sul sedile posteriore, sbottonandosi il cappotto in quello che sembra un afflosciarsi delle spalle.

L’indicatore di direzione manda dei bagliori arancio nel buio, immettendosi sulla carreggiata, e anche Alec sente le spalle afflosciarsi. Magnus non si volta a guardare e molto presto i fanalini posteriori rossi danzano in lontananza, nel movimento costante della città. E poi, col braccio che sta ancora bruciando per un semplice tocco, Alec è solo.

Resta fermo lì per un po’, ad inspirare l’odore rubicondo della pioggia sull’asfalto, il modo in cui la pioggia fresca è inquinata dai gas di scarico delle automobili e mozziconi di sigaretta infradiciati, corrotta prima di raggiungere il terreno. Le pozzanghere sul marciapiede gli inzuppano le scarpe da lavoro, che non sono nemmeno lontanamente robuste come gli anfibi di Sentinel, e i suoi calzini sono già inumiditi e così l’orlo dei pantaloni, di un tono di grigio più scuro rispetto al resto della gamba.

Deve tornare in ufficio. La sua attrezzatura è ancora nascosta nel suo armadietto e anche se il pensiero di trascinarsi dall’altra parte della città per recuperare la sua roba è pesante, come un nuvolone plumbeo che incombe sopra la sua testa, sa che deve farlo. È di ronda stanotte, e stanotte, più di tutte le altre, dev’essere presente.

Non si perdonerebbe se Jace e Clary trovassero un altro cadavere e lui non fosse lì con loro. Non si perdonerebbe se potesse arrivare in tempo per fermarlo, prima che succeda di nuovo.

Sospirando con pesantezza, Alec chiude l’ombrello e lo scuote sotto la pioggia, anche se non serve a nulla per farlo asciugare. La pioggia gli incolla i capelli alla fronte in un istante, ma la metro è solo a qualche isolato di distanza e Alec sa che sarà più veloce a correre senza dover sorreggere l’ombrello. In ogni caso sarà inzuppato fradicio anche dopo, durante la ronda, _quindi a che serve?_

A dire la verità, non dovrebbe essere così ingenuo da portarsi sfortuna da solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie di cuore a tutti per l'ottimo feedback sull'ultimo capitolo! Adoro leggere le varie interpretazioni dei dilemma morali e della politica torbida in questa storia... mi dà sempre spunti per nuove riflessioni e sono come un criceto che se li infila nelle guance per risparmiarli per dopo, okay
> 
> In questo capitolo ci sono molto Alec e Magnus ed è meno presente Nightlock, ma le cose cambieranno presto! Ci sarà molto content su Nightlock la prossima volta... e quella dopo... e quella dopo  
> ancora...
> 
> Venite a farmi visita su [tumblr](https://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/) e urlatemi nell'inbox! 
> 
> Mi trovate anche su [twitter](https://twitter.com/bootheghost) se volete fare due chiacchiere su questa ff... e cavolo se mi piace parlare di questa ff. Mentre leggete twittate con l'hashtag #ficacoldnight :D
> 
> Lasciate dei kudos se siete arrivati alla fine di questo capitolo e lasciatemi un commento coi vostri pensieri, con la vostra citazione preferita, con le vostre speranze su quello che succederà... ve ne sarei eternamente grata! 
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo... in cui Magnus teme che un'epidemia di violenza vigilante guadagni popolarità e Sentinel e Nightlock scoprono di avere delle cose in comune, il che ovviamente porterà a qualcosa in più.


	4. Metafora del cielo cadente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Pensi…» comincia Alec, «…che, se qualcuno _vuole_ fare del bene, questo sia sufficiente a fare la differenza?».
> 
> Magnus emette un suono ferito.
> 
> «Dritto, dritto con le conversazioni filosofiche, d’accordo. A cosa è dovuta questa domanda?» chiede, ma il suo cipiglio faceto si mitiga velocemente. Sorride ad Alec in modo rassicurante. «Vuoi davvero sapere quello che penso?».
> 
> «Sì» risponde Alec senza pensarci. «Sempre».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Allora, come procede questa calda domenica di luglio? Non so voi, ma io temo di sciogliermi sul letto da un momento all'altro...
> 
> Comunque! Grazie a tutti come sempre per le visite allo scorso capitolo e in generale per l'entusiasmo con cui accogliete questa traduzione. Grazie davvero di cuore a chiunque dedichi anche solo un briciolo del proprio tempo a questa storia. 
> 
> Senza ulteriori indugi, vi lascio al capitolo, in cui Alec e Clary fanno una scoperta scioccante, Nightlock e Sentinel condividono un brutale momento di vulnerabilità e scoprono di avere delle cose in comune e Alec si chiede se le buone intenzioni siano sufficienti se non si riesce mai a metterle in pratica.  
> Ma Magnus... Magnus ha sempre la risposta che Alec cerca.
> 
> Come sempre in fondo al capitolo trovate le note di coda dell'autrice. Buona lettura e non dimenticatevi di twittare con l'hashtag #ficacoldnight 
> 
> _Stars._.

“ _Carissimo Padre, cosa ne è del ragazzo  
non più ragazzo? Ti prego –  
cosa ne è del pastore  
quando le pecore sono cannibali?_”

– Ocean Vuong, _Prayer for the Newly Damned_

«Ti rendi conto che questa dovrebbe essere una frequenza riservata alle emergenze, vero?» dice Alec, impassibile, parlando nella radio cucita nel colletto della sua tuta. I suoi occhi scrutano l’orizzonte, saltando di finestra in finestra illuminata, tutte vuote oltre la tenue luce soffusa e azzurrognola dei computer ingombranti che si ricaricano durante la notte. Non c’è anima viva per le strade. Persino la pioggia è svanita, ma la città continua a luccicare nella sua immagine residua, rifrangendo la luce in modi innaturali che continuano a cogliere Alec in fallo. Vede qualcosa che non è lì, uno spettro in un sogno a colori.

Dall’altro capo della comunicazione Izzy schiocca la lingua e Jace ride fragorosamente.

«Guastafeste» dice Jace e Alec alza gli occhi al cielo mentre si sistema la faretra sulla spalla. Non sa con certezza dove si trovi Jace, ma è certo del fatto che dovevano incontrarsi mezz’ora fa e Alec è ancora da solo su un tetto a Lexington Avenue con i piedi freddi e bagnati.

«Se voi due usate continuamente il dispositivo di comunicazione per i vostri pettegolezzi, nessuno sentirà mai se c’è qualcuno che ha davvero bisogno di aiuto per un problema vero» ribatte Alec, come se fosse un dato di fatto. Anche se Jace e Izzy non sono nella stessa stanza – e men che meno nella stessa parte della città – Alec riesce a percepire che si scambiano quella loro occhiata di quando lui sta mettendo loro i bastoni fra le ruote, rovinando il divertimento.

Ci è abituato. È la maledizione dell’essere il fratello maggiore.

«È una serata tranquilla, Sentinel. Rilassati un po’» dice Jace.

«E tu ti stai comportando come se non fosse davvero un’emergenza?» si intromette Izzy, riportando la conversazione sull’argomento che Alec aveva appena interrotto in modo infelice. «Quando Raj rientrerà al quartier generale stanotte, io lo –».

«L’unica cosa che sento è quanta voglia hai di prendere a pugni Raj e non _il motivo_ per cui vuoi prenderlo a pugni» commenta Alec.

«Hai presente quel lavoretto di protezione che doveva svolgere per quell’avvocato alla conferenza stampa la settimana scorsa?» chiede Jace. C’è un lieve brusio dal suo lato della comunicazione, il che potrebbe significare che finalmente lo sta raggiungendo. «Quel tizio della News Corp che ha concluso quel grosso contratto con Idris di cui Robert non smetteva mai di parlare?».

«Sì, e allora?».

«Quel completo idiota già noto con il nome di Raj ha pensato che sarebbe stata una mossa intelligente offrirsi come promoter visto che lo pagano un sacco» ride Jace. «Ha cominciato a fare pubblicità ai suoi sponsor. Ovvero –».

«Ovvero, Raj ha rovinato la bellissima tuta che avevo fatto per lui cucendoci un fottuto logo della News Corp sulla schiena come se fosse un’inetta giacca in pelle da motociclista e non la mia attrezzatura ad alta tecnologia!» esclama Izzy. «Dice che comincerà a farne una collezione. Una collezione! Sembrerà Times Square di sabato sera!».

Alec alza di nuovo gli occhi al cielo. Sembra decisamente un qualcosa che Raj farebbe e a questo punto Alec dovrebbe smetterla di esserne così sorpreso.

Sa perfettamente quanto Izzy sia fiera del proprio equipaggiamento – come tiene tanto spesso a ricordare loro – e anche se Alec non capisce del tutto il suo attaccamento, capisce _eccome,_ invece, che indossare il logo dei propri clienti in giro per la città come un manifesto ambulante non è solo da idioti, ma significa anche andare in cerca di guai.

Stasera, tuttavia, Alec è fin troppo stanco per i guai. Le mani gli pizzicano ancora per quanto successo prima e non ha avuto l’occasione di lavare via la fuliggine che si era trascinato dietro dall’ispezione con Magnus all’appartamento.

«Da’ tempo al tempo, Iz» sta dicendo Jace. «Una volta che tutto il denaro insanguinato dei politici si sarà esaurito sarà il McDonald ad assumerci per lo spionaggio. Ti immagini Raj con una grande M gialla davanti al suo –».

«Giuro su Dio, Jace, una volta che avrò finito con Raj ucciderò anche te se gli ficchi quell’idea in testa».

«Va bene, va bene, niente McDonald. Però Burger King –».

«Jace!».

C’è un momento di silenzio e poi Alec commenta sardonicamente: «Forse il logo della Pepsi starebbe meglio sulla mia, di tuta».

Jace ride ancora più forte.

«Se uno dei due tornerà mai a casa con un marchio sulla tuta» minaccia Izzy furente, «dirò subito alla mamma che entrambi saltate le missioni e usate i vostri poteri per fare dell’altro, e lei vi licenzierà tutti e due».

«Ti rendi conto, vero, che licenzierebbe anche te?» puntualizza Alec.

«Ne varrebbe la pena».

Jace sta ancora ridacchiando – Alec ode il suono rivelatore di lui che quasi sicuramente si schianta contro qualcosa che non si aspettava di trovare, forse un manifesto – ma il sorriso indugiante di Alec non dura a lungo. Riesce a sentire Izzy che digita animatamente sulla tastiera dal suo capo della comunicazione, ma i suoi occhi e i suoi pensieri tornano sulla città sottostante.

È nella parte benestante di Midtown, dove i grattacieli sono alti e gli ego ancor di più, e le luci al neon bianche e azzurre illuminano il cielo con un bagliore angoscioso e olografico che non smette mai di sbilanciarlo. Le auto avanzano lentamente per le strade, molto più in basso, il rosso delle luci dei freni è una coda lunga e tortuosa che si interrompe e si intreccia negli incroci e nei vicoli bui. L’orizzonte lascia trapelare un effimero color blu, ma l’irrealtà sottostante getta una lunga ombra retrograda.

C’è un manifesto, a un isolato ad est rispetto a dove si trova Alec: ne ha una buona visuale da qui, tutto stelle e strisce e patriottismo esecrabile. Un’enorme fotografia della senatrice Herondale guarda di sbieco i passanti, austera e farisaica; Alec non l’ha mai conosciuta come una persona che sia in grado di sorridere, anche quando sta cercando di incoraggiare le persone a rieleggerla al Senato per un secondo mandato.

Con una scritta imponente e pulsante, il manifesto dice: “Sempre severi sui crimini dei vigilante: Herondale ’92”.

La senatrice è una dei clienti chiave di Idris dacché Alec ne ha memoria. I contratti che conclude con loro sono sempre notevoli, le paghe generose e la deferenza con cui sua madre e suo padre la trattano ha sempre lasciato Alec di stucco – ma non è nella posizione di fare domande.

Pensa a Raj che pubblicizza i suoi clienti con dei loghi sulla schiena e poi riporta lo sguardo sul manifesto e immagina tutto quel rosso, bianco e blu spiaccicato sulle sue spalle.

Scegliere di avere qualcosa del genere decorato sulla sua tuta sembra decisamente osceno. O _più osceno_ , perlomeno, del modo in cui tutti loro si inducono a credere che accettare denaro sottobanco per svolgere questi lavori è in qualche modo migliore di pubblicizzare il fatto che li svolgano.

Ma non ha davvero importanza stanotte. Alec si sente già sudicio.

«A che punto cominceranno a renderci delle campagne elettorali ambulanti?» pondera. Il vento si sta alzando, sbatacchiando contro le finestre e facendo fremere il neon tutt’intorno a lui. Smorza le sue parole, ma Izzy lo sente comunque.

«Ti farò sapere quando Raj rientra» afferma con tono tagliente. «Gli farò un bel discorsetto, giuro su – oh, aspetta – Clary sta chiamando. La inserisco in questa frequenza».

«Muse» dice Alec in un saluto severo. Ci sono un paio di momenti in cui l’unica cosa che riesce a sentire è il suono del suo respiro, ma poi la voce di Clary gocciola nella comunicazione. Sembra un po’ tarpata.

«Ciao Iz, ciao Sentinel» saluta. «Arkangel è lì con voi?».

«Sono oltre il fiume, ma sto andando da Alec, forse a venti minuti in linea d’aria» dice Jace. Alec sospira in modo evidente quando sente quell’orribile gioco di parole che ha già sentito da Jace almeno diciassettemila volte. «Perché, che c’è? Dove sei?».

«In un lotto vuoto ad Harlem. Centotrentesima Est» risponde e Alec riesce già ad immaginare la sua fronte aggrottata e il modo in cui arriccia il naso. Prova a non pensare a come sia solo a qualche isolato più a nord rispetto a dove si era trovato lui qualche ora prima quella sera. È una coincidenza. Dev’esserlo. «C’è, uhm – un qualcosa di strano qui. Qualcuno può venire a dare un’occhiata?».

«Alec è il più vicino» risponde Izzy. «Sta arrivando».

«Ah sì?».

«Sbaglio o ho appena minacciato di farvi licenziare?» ribatte Izzy, veloce come un falco. Alec la immagina scostarsi i capelli per gettarseli oltre la spalla. «Alec sta arrivando, Clary. Sarà da te in mezz’ora, se si sbriga. E lo farà».

Alec borbotta qualcosa fra sé e sé sul fatto di dover correre dall’altra parte della città quando Jace ha un paio di _fottute_ _ali_ , ma se Izzy lo sente decide di ignorarlo. Clary rimane in silenzio e Jace si scollega perché decide di guadagnare quota e il vento comincia ad interferire nella comunicazione.

Alec sospira, ritornando verso la teleferica che ha appeso tra l’edificio su cui si trova e quello successivo. È un peccato non poter prendere la metro quando si indossa la tuta.

____________________

Gli ci vogliono venticinque minuti per raggiungere Clary, e, in parte, è solo per ripicca: se Izzy ha intenzione di farlo correre, le dimostrerà che può correre più velocemente di quello per cui lei gli dà credito. Sì, è così irritabile.

Correre gli è sempre stato un metodo infallibile per schiarirsi i pensieri, troppo concentrato sul proprio respiro e sul modo in cui l’aria fredda gli duole nel petto per fissare la propria attenzione su altro. Forse non è proprio un modo di affrontare i propri problemi, ma di _ignorarli_ , piuttosto, e a volte è quello di cui si deve accontentare.

L'atmosfera di Harlem è proprio come l’aveva lasciata: odore di benzina, tabacco, una grigliata notturna vicino al fiume che serve l’ultima sangria fragrante prima che il negozio chiuda per la notte. Le sue gambe sono lievemente doloranti quando rallenta fino a mantenere una corsetta sulla Centotrentesima Est, ma il freddo pungente nella sua gola non è che una bazzecola. Gli ci vuole molto di più per restare senza fiato.

Questa parte della città è molto meno fluorescente, molto meno patinata, con lampioni monotoni e granulosi che illuminano l’asfalto pieno di buche e siringhe abbandonate gettate nella spazzatura. Alec non finge di non star scrutando il circondario, le sue dita si librano sull’arco. Spia un lotto vuoto dall’altra parte della strada e riesce a superare con semplicità la recinzione chiusa con un lucchetto scavalcandola. Il terreno è reso molliccio dalla pioggia ed è fangoso sotto i suoi piedi. L’acqua piovana marroncina gli schizza sui polpacci e Alec sbuffa.

Il lotto vuoto è deserto e derelitto, una volta era un campo da basket che ora è stato recintato e non viene più curato, con le erbacce che penetrano tra le crepe sull’asfalto. Ora è un quadrato di ombra scura tra tre edifici di mattoni rossi che bloccano la luce. I graffiti ricoprono i mattoni e i rottami di un’automobile demolita che è stata lasciata arrugginire contro la recinzione. L’odore disgustoso di gomma bruciata persiste.

I vivaci capelli rossi di Clary sono un faro nella notte, ma la sua tuta è nera e di un verde cachi scuro ed è difficile da individuare, con della pelle morbida e camoscio leggero nei punti in cui Alec ha placcature da armatura e Kevlar massiccio. Mentre si avvicina con una corsetta, Alec non può fare a meno di pensare che anche a Clary non starebbe molto bene il logo della Pepsi sulla schiena.

È accovacciata di fronte ad un’enorme struttura di cartone e ferro ondulato appoggiata ai mattoni friabili del palazzo vicino. Più Alec si avvicina, più diventa evidente che poteva trattarsi di un campo per senzatetto, che però è collassato su sé stesso.

Clary si guarda oltre la spalla quando sente Alec avvicinarsi e cala la maschera che le copre la metà inferiore del volto.

«Ehi» dice, ma le sue sopracciglia sono ancora aggrottate. Si alza con attenzione, spazzolando via la polvere e il ghiaino bagnato dalle sue ginocchia. «Grazie di essere venuto».

«Non sono qui solo per rovistare tra la spazzatura, vero?» commenta Alec. Il suo tono non è più così mordace come un tempo – non come quando era davvero una novellina che gli pestava i piedi ad ogni occasione –, ma non ha ancora del tutto imparato a smettere quell’abitudine. Lei la prende bene, comunque, e Alec spera che lei sappia che non dice sempre sul serio. 

A volte, ovviamente, però capita.

«Pensi davvero che avrei chiesto rinforzi se avessi avuto bisogno di aiuto a smistare i rifiuti di qualcuno?» rimbecca, ma quando Alec sposta lo sguardo su di lei vede che non è dell’umore per prenderlo in giro.

Anzi, i suoi occhi sono ancora fissi, piuttosto gravemente, sull’ammasso di cartone di fronte a loro.

«C’è un corpo qui sotto» dice senza tanti giri di parole. Alec si riprende all’istante.

«Che cosa?».

«Era già morto quando l’ho trovato, non ho visto quello che è successo» spiega Clary. Si sfrega l’indice e il pollice, come se stesse cercando di accendere della silice – è uno degli astuti trucchetti di Izzy, queste fonti di inchiostro scuro cucite nei guanti lunghi di Clary, a cui lei può accedere con appena un po’ di frizione – e poi si abbassa il guanto per esporre la pelle nuda.

Ci sono già alcuni marchi, altre cose che ha disegnato su di sé stanotte e che da allora si sono sbiadite – ma ora con l’indice si disegna la sagoma abbozzata di un oggetto sull’avambraccio. Un istante dopo tiene fra le mani una torcia elettrica che prima non c’era.

_Muse_. È il potere della creazione artistica. Qualsiasi cosa lei disegni prende vita. Qualsiasi cosa lei immagini può diventare realtà.

Ed è un potere _utile_ , qualcosa con cui nemmeno Jace può competere, ma Alec non ha affatto intenzione di farglielo sapere. Clary deve ancora guadagnarselo.

Clary accende la torcia e il fascio di luce cala sulla pila di paccottiglia davanti a loro. Ad Alec non sfugge il modo in cui il terreno è macchiato di un marrone più scuro in alcuni punti. Non è solo pioggia. Clary sposta la torcia e la luce si riflette sul bordo di una lamiera intrisa di rosso. Alec conosce il colore del sangue troppo intrinsecamente per ignorarlo.

Ed ecco quando Alec lo vede: il piede nudo di una persona che spunta da sotto una scatola di cartone compattata. La pianta è incrostata di fango e fuliggine nera, le dita sono sfregiate fino a restare in carne viva da solchi di ghiaia e _quelle sono vesciche da ustione?_ , pensa Alec, ma è troppo buio per dirlo. Il vago odore di fumo gli irrita le narici. Oltre il tanfo della gomma, qualcos’altro è stato bruciato. L’olezzo è dolciastro e leggermente carnoso.

La voce di Alec è incerta quando parla di nuovo. Sa di sembrare esitante, anche se non può permettersi di esserlo.

«Hai già dato un’occhiata?».

«Non riuscivo a spostare tutto da sola e non volevo evocare un muletto dal nulla per farlo» risponde Clary. «Pensavo che qualcuno avrebbe potuto accorgersene».

«È ragionevole». Alec stringe la tracolla della faretra sulla sua spalla e si sistema i guanti. Prende un respiro profondo. Ha un compito da svolgere.

«Attenta a non tagliarti» le dice poi. «Fa’ attenzione ai bordi affilati e ai chiodi, okay?».

Rovistano con attenzione tra le macerie, Clary tiene sollevata la sua torcia magica per far luce ad entrambi, mentre Alec sposta gli oggetti più pesanti. Non è disgustoso come si aspettava, ma, dopo aver spostato due o tre lamiere di ferro ondulate, il fetore del sangue rappreso lo colpisce con un’ondata putrida. Cerca di soffocare un conato.

Il naso di Clary si arriccia mentre Alec leva gli ultimi fogli di cartone che celano il corpo alla vista. Espira lentamente, come se stesse cercando di calmarsi.

«C’è un sacco di sangue» commenta Clary. Lo vede _anche Alec_ , anche se preferirebbe non vedere ciò che sta vedendo adesso.

_Stanotte, fra tutte le notti._

Non è che non abbia mai visto un corpo: ha assistito alla sua buona dose di morti e ha tenuto fra le sue braccia più della sua buona dose di persone _morenti_. Povere anime estratte da incidenti stradali, trascinate via da sparatorie e da edifici in fiamme. Alec ha avuto a che fare con la morte di altre persone abbastanza spesso da conoscerla bene.

Ma questo non impedisce al brivido freddo dell’esperienza di scendere giù lungo la sua colonna vertebrale e agguantargli lo stomaco. È il secondo cadavere in altrettanti mesi, ma non diventa mai solo _un altro fatto inevitabile_. E forse è meglio così: il momento in cui si abituerà alla morte sarà il momento in cui diventerà più che un’altra macchia sulla città che cerca di proteggere.

_Una malattia_ , pensa distrattamente. _Una piaga. Un’epidemia, persino_. Le parole di Magnus.

La vittima di quella notte è anziana, ma non troppo. Bianca, ma non troppo perché la sua morte raggiunga mai la prima pagina dei giornali. E povera, a giudicare dallo stato dei suoi vestiti e dalla discontinuità della sua barba. Alec immagina che quell’uomo fosse un senza tetto da un po’ di tempo, ormai.

Non è raro che i senzatetto muoiano per strada: la città riserva loro poca empatia e il governatore ancor meno. È un fatto che gli dà sui nervi, ma sempre in un secondo momento, e ciò lo irrita ancor di più, perché non fa che renderlo parte del problema.

Prima d’ora ha visto accoltellamenti, rapine finite male, persone che sono state uccise per aver dormito sotto al portico sbagliato. Una scena caotica. Convulsa. Violenza intrisa di panico e pregiudizi senza controllo.

Ma questo è diverso. Quest’uomo ha un taglio nitido e deciso lungo la cola che gli apre le corde vocali e gli recide la giugulare quasi da orecchio a orecchio. È netto ed è esperto, effettuato con una precisione chirurgica. È intenzionale. Premeditato.

E Alec l’ha già visto.

«È un omicidio» dice con schiettezza, facendo un passo indietro e comprimendo la sensazione rivoltante che avverte nel petto. Chiude le mani a formare dei pugni lungo i fianchi, stringendoli con forza. Clary ha un colorito vagamente verdognolo, ma sta cercando con tutte le sue forze di nasconderlo ad Alec. «Segnalalo. Sono affari della polizia ora, non rientra nella nostra giurisdizione».

«Hai mai… visto qualcosa del genere?» chiede invece Clary, senza fare ciò che le viene detto. «Sem-… Dio, Sentinel, sembra – una dissezione –».

Si sporge sul corpo con tutto il coraggio che riesce a racimolare, utilizzando l’estremità della torcia per sollevare il lembo del cappotto della vittima. Ci sono ancora un portafoglio nella tasca e una catenina d’oro appesa al suo collo che avrebbero dovuto essere rubati se si fosse trattato di una questione minimamente opportunistica.

Ma non è quello che nota Alec, no.

No, è lo strano accompagnamento nero lungo l’orlo dei vestiti dell’uomo, come se fosse balzato attraverso un fuoco divampante mentre scappava da qualcos’altro.

L’odore bruciacchiato è poliestere. È carne. Alec riesce a sentirlo ora.

_Che cos’è… questo?_

_Che diavolo sta succedendo?_

Alec ingoia le parole nella sua bocca. Non ha ancora fatto menzione dell’ultimo super trovato morto a nessuno di loro e ora sembra essere troppo tardi. Izzy ne avrà letto sui giornali e connetterà i due eventi senza nemmeno pensarci. E poi Alec le rivelerà tutto perché non può mentire a lei, e qualcun altro gli chiederà perché non ha detto nulla, e dovrà fornire delle spiegazioni, fornire delle spiegazioni riguardo all’inoperabile senso di colpa che gli attanaglia le viscere quando non riesce a capirlo nemmeno lui.

_Quest’uomo non assomiglia a un super_ , ragiona Alec, riportando lo sguardo sul corpo. Non indossa una tuta, non ha una maschera, e Alec non lo riconosce – anche se ciò non significa granché. Questi omicidi non sono collegati. Potrebbe trattarsi di un crimine d’odio. Potrebbe trattarsi di un incidente. Il fatto che la sua gola sia tagliata è solo una coincidenza.

Dev’essere così. _Dev’essere così._ Perché sta pensando a queste cose? Ha un compito da portare a termine.

Alec preme un dito nel suo orecchio, attivando il dispositivo di comunicazione.

«Iz» dice, la sua voce è rauca. «Abbiamo trovato un corpo. Puoi avvertire la polizia?».

«Merda» commenta immediatamente Izzy. «Certo, faccio subito. Causa del decesso?».

«Dissanguamento, probabilmente» risponde Alec. «Ha la gola tagliata».

«Ho visto qualcosa di simile sul giornale l’altro giorno» commenta Jace, ancora in giro da qualche parte. Alec si irrigidisce. «Il giornale che hai lasciato nello spogliatoio al quartier generale, Sentinel, ti ricordi?».

«In realtà no» mente Alec. «Iz, potresti… occupartene tu?».

«Certo» lo rassicura. «Vuoi che chiami un dipartimento in particolare, Alec?».

Alec si ferma e sta per dire di no, quando lancia un’altra occhiata a Clary. La vede voltare il capo verso la spalla e chiudere gli occhi con forza, mentre un respiro profondo e irregolare le tremola giù lungo la spina dorsale.

«In effetti» dice, «chiama Luke Garroway alla Novantanovesima».

  
____________________

Alec torna a casa tardi quella notte, l’orologio sul suo comodino lo pungola segnando le 3:45. Getta arco e faretra sul divano mentre lascia una scia di acqua piovana in giro per l’appartamento, ciabattando sulle travi scricchiolanti del pavimento.

Gli sembra di essere in piedi da giorni, se non da settimane, dacché il suo corpo gli sembra a stento il suo, più simile ad un cadavere che ad un essere umano vivente, respirante e utile. Sembra essere passato un anno dalla sua visita con Magnus a quell’appartamento distrutto dalle fiamme, e la mattinata precedente potrebbe anche essere lontana una vita dal momento che si sente di essere invecchiato da allora.

Si spoglia nel bagno, gettando l’armatura bagnata e i guanti nella vasca, ma poi si ferma. Tutte le attrezzature, all’interno del suo corpo, che lo tengono in funzione grattano fino ad arrestarsi. Qualche ingranaggio dentro di lui smette di funzionare. Il suo corpo comincia a tremare. _Non smette di tremare_. Le sue mani trovano il lavandino a stabilizzarlo, le sue dita si stringono lungo il bordo e il respiro che gli fuoriesce è tremolante.

_Che cosa gli sta succedendo?_ Non è spaventato. Non è in preda al panico. Forse è spossatezza, ma anche in quel caso la odia, perché non dovrebbe esserlo. Non dovrebbe essere spossato. È stato addestrato al meglio.

Il capo gli ciondola fra le spalle, tiene gli occhi fissi sullo scarico, ma i tremori continuano a scuoterlo, come se qualcuno lo stesse colpendo alle costole con delle scosse elettriche e ogni colpo lo cogliesse di sorpresa. Il suo corpo è troppo stanco per farci qualcosa. Le sue dita sono premute contro la porcellana. Sobbalza di nuovo in avanti, il suo ginocchio colpisce il fondo del lavandino con un rumore sordo.

Forse è semplicemente oberato. Quel senzatetto era morto sì e no da un’ora quando Clary l’aveva trovato – o così la polizia aveva detto per radio mentre Alec ascoltava di nascosto. Se fossero arrivati prima, se Alec avesse deciso di andare in pattuglia ad Harlem, quella sera, invece che a Midtown, se fosse andato a cena con Magnus da qualche parte nei paraggi, magari avrebbe potuto essere nel posto giusto al momento giusto –.

No, non può pensarci. Ha affrontato cose peggiori. Non è nulla di nuovo.

_E allora perché non riesce ad affrontarlo ora? Perché non riesce a pensare lucidamente, cazzo?_

Alec afferra il lavandino con più vigore, ma non ha la super forza, non come Lydia, per sradicarlo dal muro.

Magari è sempre andata così. Magari è quello che succede ogni volta che ha fronteggiato una morte che avrebbe potuto impedire, ogni volta che la voce nella sua testa gli dice “non abbastanza in gamba”, e forse finora è solo stato più bravo a soffocare tutto, a lasciare che questa cosa lo colpisse ancora, a ignorarla… a lasciarla marcire e inasprirsi e a colorargli di nero le budella. Magari le ha permesso di innestarsi, insediarsi e ingrossarsi nella sua gola e ora deve espellerla. Il suo petto la vuole rigettare, il suo corpo la vuole _rigettare_.

Alec prende un respiro volto a stabilizzarlo e solleva il capo per osservare il proprio riflesso nello specchio. Sta ancora indossando la maschera, il cuoio è reso scivoloso dalla pioggia, ma Alec se la strappa via e la getta nella vasca col resto della sua attrezzatura.

Il suo viso è scarno e la sua pelle è grigiastra, le occhiaie scure sotto ai suoi occhi sono quasi violacee. Non ha un aspetto molto migliore delle due vittime in cui si è imbattuto di recente – Dio, ha un aspetto _tremendo_.

Ma non è questo a infastidirlo. Non gli importa del suo aspetto. Gli importa di quanto a lungo può continuare in questo modo prima che qualcuno se ne accorga, perché la sua maschera non può tenerlo al sicuro per tutto il tempo.

____________________

Nessuno si accorge di lui il mattino seguente al lavoro, ma non è una grossa sorpresa. Alec è solo un altro uomo col completo un po’ troppo grande e la cravatta un po’ troppo allentata che si trascina in ufficio con l’ultimo treno che potrebbe prendere prima di essere ufficialmente in ritardo.

Simon non è in ufficio, il suo cappotto non è appoggiato sulla sedia, ma l’edizione del giorno è già sulla scrivania di Alec, quindi o Simon è già passato, oppure c’è qualche spettatore crudele che vuole disperatamente fare baldoria per il modo in cui Alec si morde la lingua fino a sentirla pungere.

Alec è una sorta di masochista. Jace e Isabelle glielo dicono regolarmente – e di buon spirito – ma non è certo una barzelletta quando Alec si lascia cadere dietro la scrivania e afferra subito il giornale, i suoi occhi immediatamente attirati dal titolo.

Riguarda le elezioni. Il testo dice: **_LA PENHALLOW CALA NEI SONDAGGI CRUCIALI MENTRE LA HERONDALE AGGUANTA PUNTI FONDAMENTALI._**

Le spalle di Alec si afflosciano ulteriormente. Non riguarda affatto la vittima della scorsa notte, e perché mai Alec si aspettava diversamente?

Sfoglia il giornale: la copertura mediatica riguardante le elezioni riempie le prime tre pagine, seguita da un articolo su una struttura di ricovero per malati di AIDS razziata da dei manifestanti e da un altro pezzo sull’uragano Andrew che ha raso al suolo la Luisiana. Al centro della pagina, un titolo dice: **_AMMINISTRATORE DELEGATO DELLA BELCOURT HOLDINGS INCRIMINATO PER RICICLAGGIO DI DENARO SPORCO_** _._ Alec legge distrattamente gli articoli sulla finanza e poi – _poi_ , a pagina ventitré, lo vede. Un paragrafetto in fondo alla pagina menziona il fatto che la polizia sia stata chiamata ad Harlem la notte precedente a causa di una rissa, e –.

E beh, tutto qua. Legge il giornale dalla prima pagina fino all’oroscopo. Nessuna menzione di un corpo, nessuna menzione di un omicidio. Il resto della pagina è riempito da un articolo su come _l’OMS abbia ufficialmente declassificato l’omosessualità come malattia mentale, ma in metà degli Stati Uniti Alec possa ancora essere legalmente licenziato –._

Alec stringe i denti, la sua presa si rinsalda fino a che il giornale che tiene fra le mani si stropiccia. C’è dell’inchiostro nero sul polpastrello del suo pollice.

_Che ti aspettavi?_ , la vocina nella sua testa lo schernisce nuovamente.

_Non questo_ , vorrebbe supplicare. _Non questo._

In verità, si aspettava esattamente questo.

____________________

La mattinata trascorre avvolta da una foschia grigia. Non è un vago ricordo, perché Alec è fin troppo conscio della tensione nel suo petto che gli rende difficile respirare, e il prurito sotto alle unghie gli fa venire voglia di sfregarsi le mani fino a restare in carne viva. Non può scomparire nel bagno troppe volte senza risultare strano ai suoi colleghi.

La pelle delle sue mani è già dolorante, la parte inferiore delle nocche è secca e si squama dove ha usato troppo sapone. Getta il giornale nel cestino, ma poi lo ripesca un’ora dopo quando la sua testa non la smette di correre; ritaglia il paragrafo a pagina ventitré e lo ripone nel portafoglio, anche se non sa con certezza cosa ne farà.

Si sente come se l’avessero assottigliato, è così teso e contratto in tutta la sua altezza che produrrebbe un suono se lo pizzicassero. Ogni cambio di posizione sulla sedia e ogni flessione delle mani sulla tastiera emette delle vibrazioni, sferragliandogli nelle ossa.

Il suo capo si ferma alla sua scrivania per chiedergli come proceda il bilancio e Alec è costretto a mordersi l’interno della guancia e limitarsi ad annuire, perché le parole nella sua gola sono tutte appallottolate e annodate e non sa come tirarle fuori. È fortunato, presume, perché il suo capo ha smesso da tempo di dirgli “sorridi, Lightwood” e ormai si limita ad accettare la sua espressione accigliata come un’altra costante nella vita.

Poco prima di pranzo la sua gamba inizia a picchiettare, il suo ginocchio ballonzola su e giù così violentemente che colpisce il fondo della scrivania con la rotula più di una volta. Gli occhi di Alec sono fissi sull’orologio: sta aspettando che la lancetta scocchi le 12. Perché, non appena lo farà, si alzerà dalla scrivania, afferrerà il cappotto e uscirà di corsa da qui – per andare dove, ancora non lo sa, ma non ha importanza. Fuori potrebbe essere freddo e puzzare dello stesso odore di fumo di sigaretta ed essere un’eguale delusione, ma è una via di fuga dai confini di quattro mura e da un soffitto che si abbassa sempre di più.

Alec ha solo trenta minuti per la pausa pranzo. Non potrà andare lontano.

Mancano dieci minuti alle 12. Dall’altra parte dell’ufficio sente Simon entrare nella stanza, ridendo rumorosamente a qualcosa che uno dei revisori di testi in tirocinio gli ha detto. Il suono striscia sotto la pelle di Alec, facendolo sentire irrequieto. Chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo, con le dita che formicolano nella smania di raggiungere il telefono sulla sua scrivania, chiedendosi se debba semplicemente chiamare Izzy.

_Ma, anche in tal caso, cosa dovrebbe dire?_

L’orologio ticchetta troppo rumorosamente sul muro. La risata di Simon è troppo impudente. Il ragazzo nel compartimento accanto consuma alla scrivania il proprio pranzo che odora fortemente di curry. Lo stomaco di Alec brontola.

Sfregando il pollice contro l’indice, giura di riuscire ancora a sentire la sensazione ruvida della fuliggine e del sangue appiccicoso sulle dita.

Mancano cinque minuti a mezzogiorno. Potrebbe portarsi a casa il bilancio nel pomeriggio, leggerlo attentamente con carta e penna, sprofondato sul suo divano. Potrebbe prendersi mezza giornata di malattia.

Dietro le palpebre riesce ancora a vedere il piede dell’uomo emergere da sotto quella pila di macerie la notte precedente. L’odore della pelle bruciacchiata –.

I suoi sensi sono in sovraccarico.

Un educato e dimesso colpo di tosse lo costringe ad aprire gli occhi.

Alec sbatte le palpebre per riabituarsi alla luce. Appoggiato al suo divisorio c’è Magnus, le sue sopracciglia sono abbassate in un cipiglio preoccupato.

«Alec?» lo chiama. Forse l’ha già fatto e Alec non l’ha sentito, a giudicare dall’espressione confusa sul suo volto.

Alec non dice nulla. Si limita a fissarlo, dimenticandosi come si fa a parlare. _Deve sicuramente sembrare un perfetto idiota –._

Magnus cammina lungo la scrivania di Alec e si ferma abbastanza vicino perché Alec riesca a sentire il profumo della sua acqua di colonia, legnoso e cipriato. Appoggia qualcosa accanto alla tastiera: è caldo e ha la vaga forma di un contenitore, avvolto alla bell’e meglio con della carta stagnola.

«Che cos’è?» gli chiede Alec. La sua voce fuoriesce più provata di quello che vorrebbe.

Alec guarda accigliato il contenitore ricoperto di stagnola, ma c’è un tale profumino che il suo stomaco gorgoglia. Magnus lo sente per certo.

«Ho fatto un ordine d’asporto troppo abbondante ieri sera» risponde Magnus, come se ciò spiegasse tutto. «Non riuscivo a sopportare di guardarti infilzare un’altra triste insalata per pranzo».

Il cipiglio di Alec si fa più intenso. «Non sono così male, quelle insalate».

«Lo dici perché non hai niente di meglio con cui fare il paragone» rimbecca Magnus. Il suo sguardo si addolcisce. Deve vedere qualcosa nel colorito grigiastro di Alec che evoca compassione, e, onestamente, questo fa sentire Alec un po’ miserabile.

«È cibo etiope» risponde Magnus. «Ne ho dell’altro in ufficio. Ti va di unirti a me?».

«I-io –» comincia Alec.

Magnus lancia velocemente un’occhiata a scandagliare l’ufficio. La fastidiosa risata di Simon è scomparsa.

«Sembra che Simon sia andato a pranzo» pondera Magnus. Si volta di nuovo verso Alec e gli rivolge un altro sorriso. È sempre stato affascinante, ma ora, ora è anche affettuoso e invitante, e un baluginio di istinto di sopravvivenza in fondo al petto spinge Alec verso di lui. Alec pensava di averlo perso.

«Visto che non abbiamo cenato insieme ieri sera» aggiunge Magnus, e gli fuoriesce appena un po’ supplicante, come se sapesse che può insistere e Alec magari potrebbe accettare questa volta, nonostante abbia già rifiutato così tante altre volte. «Non vorrei vederti soffrire in quella mensa tremenda tutto solo in questo momento».

_Mi sta compatendo o vuole solo essere gentile?_ Alec vorrebbe chiedergli quanto sia visibile la sua insonnia nelle occhiaie sotto ai suoi occhi. Ma diamine, conosce già la risposta a quella domanda: anche lui ha trascorso parecchio tempo a fissarle nello specchio la notte scorsa, quelle occhiaie.

Non ha importanza. Alec ha comunque un aspetto orribile. Probabilmente Magnus non vuole essere visto in pubblico con lui e a questo punto Alec si sente come se potesse fuoriuscire dalla sua stessa pelle se rimane seduto dietro la sua scrivania un secondo di più. La pausa pranzo nell’ufficio di Magnus è la cosa migliore che abbia udito in tutta la giornata.

«Va bene» accetta Alec.

Magnus sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, il che chiaramente significa che si stava aspettando un altro rifiuto, ma si riprende estremamente in fretta. Il suo sorriso si amplia, in qualche modo deliziato.

«Va bene?».

«Va bene» ripete Alec. È più come un respiro, mentre si preme le mani sulle cosce e si alza dalla propria postazione un po’ troppo velocemente. La sua bocca è secca e di solito non è un sintomo di spossatezza o svilimento.

Magnus sbatte di nuovo le palpebre. «Oh» dice. Reprime questo sorrisetto peculiare e ci riesce, più o meno. «Va bene. Eccellente. Ti faccio strada».

____________________

Un’intera dispensa di cibo etiope è sparpagliata sulla scrivania di Magnus, i contenitori da asporto sono colmi di curry e lenticchie e la carta stagnola è stata srotolata per rivelare spesse fette di pane con lievito naturale. Il profumo delle spezie è tiepido e confortevole – non opprimente – e gli fa formicolare il naso, quando Alec si arresta sulla soglia. Nota due piatti già disposti sulla scrivania, come se Magnus sperasse di avere compagnia ancor prima di chiederla ad Alec.

Alec lancia un’occhiata di traverso a Magnus, ma Magnus sta apertamente evitando il suo sguardo. Se c’è del rossore sul suo volto, Alec non è abbastanza veloce da coglierlo – e Alec è così incredibilmente veloce.

«Accomodati» lo invita Magnus. Scosta la propria poltroncina, ma non vi si siede, appoggiandosi al poggiatesta mentre guarda Alec, bloccato sulla soglia, indeciso se entrare o meno. Magnus inclina il capo, facendo un cenno verso il cibo. Ha un profumo buonissimo. Lo stomaco di Alec brontola di nuovo.

«Che… cos’è?» chiede Alec con cautela, colpendo col gomito la porta chiusa dietro di sé. È titubante mentre si sistema al suo solito posto, sperando che la sua agitazione sia riconducibile alla sua ignoranza sulla cucina etnica piuttosto che a _qualcos’altro._

Non è nemmeno una mezza bugia. Davvero non sa cosa sta guardando e suppone che Magnus fosse destinato a scoprire quanto sia protetto dalle modalità del mondo esterno più prima che poi. La sua infanzia ad Idris non è stata esattamente un’educazione acculturata.

«Si chiama wat» spiega Magnus. «È come uno stufato, alcuni sono di carne, altri di verdura… ne ho un paio, quindi puoi assaggiare quello che preferisci».

«Non ci sono le posate?».

Magnus ride senza fiato. Un po’ di tensione nelle sue spalle si allenta.

«Per tradizione, si mangia con la mano destra» spiega. «Usa il pane, si chiama injera».

Alec annuisce, succhiandosi il labbro inferiore fra le due arcate dentarie mentre il suo sguardo vaga. Qualsiasi cosa ci sia nel contenitore più vicino a lui – Magnus l’aveva chiamato wat – sembra buono, burroso, fragrante e di un vibrante giallo ocra. Gli fa venire l’acquolina in bocca, ma non riesce a far sì che il suo braccio si allunghi per prenderlo.

«Hai intenzione di unirti a me o vuoi limitarti a… _guardare_?» chiede.

Magnus ride di nuovo e un interruttore scatta dentro di lui; si muove per prendere due bicchieri dal suo schedario, versando per sé un whiskey abbondante e dell’acqua ad Alec.

Qualcosa che Alec non si era reso conto star premendo nel suo petto si allenta. L’aria gli sfugge dalle labbra quasi come un fischio e Magnus si sistema sulla sedia dall’altro lato della scrivania.

Alec si sente al sicuro.

_È questa la parola giusta?_

_Perché sembra così fragile?_

La porta alle sue spalle è chiusa e nessuno lo sta per venire a cercare. La città è tenuta a bada da questa stanza priva di finestre e, qui, è nascosto al mondo esterno. La vastità di questo universo si riduce fino a che sono solo lui e Magnus e il cibo sulla scrivania.

Alec prende una fetta di pane e raccoglie un boccone di curry giallo. Se lo infila in bocca, in un modo abbastanza goffo da impiastricciargli l’angolo delle labbra e le dita, ma non se ne accorge nemmeno. Il gusto dello zafferano e del pollo imburrato – è divino. Mormora la sua gratitudine e, dall’altro lato del tavolo, Magnus sorride sommessamente al proprio piatto, sulle sue guance compaiono delle fossette.

«Cucini spesso?» domanda Magnus.

«No, non ne ho molto l’occasione» dice Alec dopo un altro boccone. La maggior parte delle notti o mangia una scodella di noodles dopo la ronda, oppure qualsiasi cosa riesca a sgraffignare nelle cucine di Idris quando è stanco, infreddolito e carente di sonno, e di solito si tratta degli esperimenti culinari irrimediabilmente immangiabili di Izzy.

«No, nemmeno io» confessa Magnus. «Amo questo lavoro, ma a volte mi chiedo cosa direbbe mia madre se sapesse quante volte mi costringe a ordinare d’asporto».

«Sono abbastanza sicuro del fatto che, quando ho cominciato a lavorare qui, sono sopravvissuto solo bevendo caffè per le prime due settimane. Te la stai comunque cavando meglio di me».

Magnus sorride di nuovo, ma è un po’ forzato. La sua attenzione si aggrappa ad Alec, intenzionale e irremovibile, e le gambe di Alec cominciano a tremolare.

«Ma… questo è buono comunque» dice Alec, con tono basso. «Se riesci a mangiare roba del genere tutte le sere, non è affatto male –».

La frase di Alec si sbriciola e Alec osserva le mani di Magnus formare piccole confessioni attorno alle parole prima di pronunciarle – ma Alec le ode arrivare.

«Volevo scusarmi» afferma Magnus.

Alec sussulta. «Per… per cosa?».

Magnus si rotola le parole sulla lingua, spingendole contro l’interno delle sue guance. Ondeggia apaticamente una mano per aria, ma Alec immagina che Magnus non sia così tanto disinvolto come finge di essere.

«Per averti trascinato con me sul luogo di quell’incendio doloso, ieri sera» risponde Magnus. «Per averti coinvolto in tutto questo, perché non è una cosa da tutti, e lo so, e non avrei dovuto spingerti a farlo. Dunque, per questo, ti chiedo scusa».

Alec sbatte le palpebre. Socchiude le labbra per protestare, ma le richiude. Sbatte le palpebre un’altra volta. Riavvia il cervello.

«Co- _cosa?_ ».

Non ha mai asserito di essere eloquente.

Magnus sfrega l’indice contro il pollice incessantemente. «Sono affari complessi e incasinati e non penso di avertelo spiegato in modo adeguato quando hai deciso di aiutarmi in questa mia ricerca» afferma. «Ed è colpa mia, quindi –».

«Magnus. Magnus, _no_ ».

Ora tocca a Magnus sembrare allarmato, i suoi occhi volano ad incontrare quelli di Alec. La sua bocca si apre con un’esclamazione sorpresa.

«Voglio dire – io non – io voglio ancora farlo» ripiega Alec, la sua faccia si surriscalda. «Non devi scusarti per avermi coinvolto, io volevo essere coinvolto. Volevo venire con te ieri sera, io – io _voglio dare una mano_ ».

«Alec» dice Magnus compassionevolmente.

«Dico sul serio» insiste Alec, e riesce a sentire l’onesta verità sobbollire nelle sue viscere, il fumo ascendere lungo la sua gola, il sangue coagularsi sui palmi delle mani. È un po’ pericoloso e un po’ intatto, ma c’è senza dubbio una parte di lui che vorrebbe semplicemente sputare tutto fuori: la verità.

Non può, naturalmente. Deve fare un compromesso.

«È solo che…» mormora, gesticolando vagamente. «Vorrei poter fare _di più_. Mi sento inutile».

Lo sguardo di Magnus si addolcisce, le sue sopracciglia si sollevano nel mezzo. La sua mano, posata sulla scrivania, sembra contrarsi, come se stesse vagamente considerando l’idea di allungarla lungo il tavolo, sconfinando nello spazio che Alec è generalmente così rapido a infagottarsi nel petto.

Viene interrotto dallo squillo stridulo del telefono sulla scrivania.

A quel suono Magnus torna vigile, ritirando la sua mano così bruscamente che Alec trasalisce. Magnus afferra la cornetta con un sospiro pesante, il suo sguardo guizza verso Alec un attimo prima di rispondere. Alec immagina sia uno sguardo di scuse.

«Salve, questo è l’ufficio di Magnus Bane – oh, ciao Dorothea –».

Le spalle di Alec si afflosciano e non è del tutto certo del perché. Si china in avanti e pilucca di nuovo il cibo, prendendo un’altra fetta di pane e tirando verso di sé un altro raccoglitore di carta stagnola. Quest’ultimo è più caldo e più speziato, con delle scaglie di peperoncino cosparse abbondantemente sul pollo. Non riesce a raggiungere la sua bocca: le sue mani ricadono sul bordo della scrivania.

Magnus sta parlando velocemente con chiunque sia dall’altro capo del telefono – è informale e affabile, una spolverata di “tesoro” qua e là suggerisce che conosce bene chi sta chiamando – e risponde con una serie di “uhm” e “ah” a qualsiasi cosa gli venga chiesta, ma Alec non riesce a racimolare le forze per ascoltare. Fissa intensamente il cibo sul proprio piatto, ma la sua attenzione non è davvero rivolta lì, nient’affatto.

La sua gamba ricomincia a ballonzolare sotto la scrivania. Sta pensando di grattarsi il dorso delle mani. Il suo stomaco gorgoglia, ma non ha intenzione di nutrirlo.

Alec è consapevole che il suo sguardo si appanna.

È seduto qui a _fingere_ mentre due uomini sono morti nelle ultime settimane, con le gole squarciate, e i loro corpi sono stati abbandonati in parcheggi vuoti. Solo uno dei due era un supereroe, ma la violenza preda questa città e le sue putride fondamenta, e lui lo sa – per cui non può essere una coincidenza.

Solo che non riesce a vedere la connessione fra gli eventi. Non può fare nulla per dare una mano, perché entrambi gli uomini sono morti, e non può fare nulla per impedire che succeda _di nuovo_ se se ne sta seduto qui a sentirsi come se volesse solo strisciare via dalla sua stessa pelle. L’orologio appeso al muro ticchetta la fine incombente della loro pausa pranzo e poi Magnus aprirà la porta: ecco quando Alec dovrà uscire da qui. Dannazione, riesce già a sentire quel timore insidioso chiamarlo da sotto la porta, trapelante come catrame nero che gli si appiccica sotto le scarpe e lo incolla al tappeto.

«Dorothea, tesoro» dice allora Magnus, interrompendo la sua spirale di pensieri. «È un piacere sentirti, ma… ti dovrò richiamare».

Alec solleva lo sguardo mentre Magnus rimette a posto la cornetta. Magnus fissa il telefono per un lungo istante, flettendo le dita in silenzio, ma poi si volta a guardare in faccia Alec.

«Alexander» chiede senza troppi giri di parole, «ti senti bene?».

_No, nient’affatto, e non so nemmeno perché_ , è la risposta veritiera, ma questo richiederebbe una grossa quantità di vulnerabilità che Alec non sa come mettere a nudo – né a Magnus, né a nessun altro, in realtà. Non è nemmeno sicuro di poterlo ammettere a sé stesso. Aprirsi a quel tipo di sguardo indagatore è terrificante, per cui Alec preferisce far finta di niente. È sempre stato più facile così, e anche se non è vero, deve continuare a raccontare a sé stesso che lo è.

Ma… c’è qualcosa in Magnus che richiede sempre un po’ di sincerità.

Alec non sa con certezza cosa sia, esattamente – il sorriso ammaliante, la verve sferzante, il modo disarmante in cui guarda Alec e Alec si sente momentaneamente trasparente perché Magnus non è uno sciocco. È intelligente e veloce e, come Alec ha appreso in fretta, ha un’imperscrutabile capacità di essere gentile.

E, dunque, Alec si ritrova sul filo del rasoio, dove da un lato sceglie di non aprire bocca e dall’altro riversa le proprie intimità sul tavolo. Il suo corpo è timoroso di vacillare troppo da un lato, o dall’altro, e di _cadere_. Ha sempre avuto paura di scivolare. Di fare un errore a cui non può porre rimedio. La caduta libera. È un problema.

Magnus non dice nulla, ma guarda Alec con le labbra strette in una linea sottile. Forse vede il turbamento sul suo volto; forse non deve nemmeno cercarlo, perché è chiaro come il sole. Forse sa già che Alec non può parlarne, non questa volta. Forse mai.

Per un istante, Magnus sembra un po’ triste, ma quell’espressione passa nel modo in cui tutta la pioggia dovrebbe passare, in posti diversi da questo dove le nuvole temporalesche non li soffocano e i nubifragi plutonici non li affogano.

L’espressione di Magnus si rischiara e lui si sporge sulla scrivania, cercando di raggiungere il contenitore d’asporto che si trova esattamente di fronte ad Alec. Alec sbatte le palpebre, aprendo le labbra per dire qualcosa di riflesso come “ehi, non avevo finito con quello”, e la cosa lo sorprende, perché è un pensiero spontaneo e non affatto tetro.

Magnus incrocia il suo sguardo, intenzionalmente sfrontato, ma i suoi occhi gli dicono che sa che Alec è in difficoltà, e se Alec non riesce a dirgli un qualcosa di tanto semplice come “sto bene”, allora Magnus può trovare altri modi per tenere i suoi pensieri erranti a bada. Sembra che riesca a toccare delle parti di Alec solamente con lo sguardo – e ad Alec sta bene.

A lui… sta più che bene.

«Mangiamo» dice Magnus. «Prima che si raffreddi».

____________________

C’è un incendio quella notte – un vecchio magazzino vicino al porto che aveva chiuso i battenti da troppi anni per ricordarsene, quindi a nessuno importa abbastanza da impedire che bruci fino alle fondamenta. Alec sente la chiamata al centralino venti minuti prima che lui e Jace debbano tornare al quartier generale per la notte – quindi, quando Alec dice di voler andare a dare un’occhiata, Jace gli lancia un’occhiataccia.

«Che c’è?» borbotta Alec. «Siamo ancora in servizio». _Siamo_ sempre _in servizio._

«Senti, Alec, sono sempre pronto ad inseguire un’automobile o a sventare una rapina in banca o, dannazione – a prendere un piromane mentre è ancora in attività, ma hai sentito la chiamata» dice Jace. «Sta bruciando già da un’ora e i pompieri hanno tutto sotto controllo. Era abbandonato, non c’è nessun ferito». 

Alec lo osserva con sguardo truce. A Jace piace sempre definirlo “il suo sguardo da osso duro”. E Alec è piuttosto bravo con quello sguardo.

«Oh, ma dai» si lamenta Jace. «Sono quasi le 2 del mattino. Aline ed Helen hanno il turno di notte, lascia che se ne occupino loro. Sono stanco, bagnato e affamato, e non in senso buono».

«Come fa ad essere anche una sola di quelle cose in senso buono – aspetta, lascia perdere».

Jace sorride e ammicca nella sua direzione.

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo. «Non sei obbligato a venire con me» puntualizza Alec. «Ci vediamo al quartier generale».

C’era stato un tempo, molti anni prima, quando Jace e Alec erano molto più giovani di adesso, in cui Alec non si sarebbe mai offerto volontario per filarsela da solo e Jace gli sarebbe stato addosso per seguirlo, assettato di gloria com’è, ma –.

Beh, sono molto più grandi ora, e Jace sbadiglia con fare drammatico, coprendosi la bocca col dorso della mano, e Alec è a tanto così dal dare dei colpetti per terra col piede in segno di impazienza. È quello che succede la maggior parte delle notti. Jace è interessato solo quando si tratta di qualcosa di avvincente e Alec non riesce mai a spegnere l’interruttore dentro di sé.

Immagina che sia da qualche parte nelle vicinanze dell’interruttore che gli permette di smetterla di sentirsi in colpa se ignora delle chiamate alla polizia come queste, ma che sia dannato se sa dove si trova anche quell’interruttore.

«Va bene, ci vediamo a casa allora» sbadiglia Jace, roteando le spalle indolenzite mentre le sue ali iniziano a ronzare. «Puoi dirlo a Iz. Chiamami se succede qualcosa di interessante».

«Sì» risponde Alec. «Va bene».

Alec non aspetta di guardare Jace scomparire nell’oscurità. Il porto è solo a qualche isolato di distanza. Alec è veloce e silenzioso sui tetti, oscillando tra un edificio e l’altro con una parvenza lievemente più solida di una vaga sagoma nella notte, quel tipo di movimento che viene sempre e solo captato con la coda dell’occhio.

Si ferma su un tetto dal lato opposto del fiume, dove la visuale è buona e l’odore dell’acqua salmastra si mescola con quello del fumo. Ci sono due autopompe ancora sulla scena, ma i pompieri stanno riarrotolando le manichette antincendio, il terreno è reso scivoloso dall’acqua e dalla cenere bagnata. Il magazzino è annerito e ora non è nient’altro che una pila derelitta di ossa d’acciaio e ferro piegato, il tetto è completamente collassato, ma non sta né fumando, né si sta cospargendo di cenere. È solo una sagoma oscura sullo sfondo del fiume che s’increspa silenziosamente.

Alec inspira profondamente. Non è un incendio causato da della benzina. Non riesce a sentirne l’odore. Forse c’era qualcosa di infiammabile all’interno: agli imballaggi di polistirolo piace bruciare, quasi quanto ai bancali di legno secco e alle vecchie scatole di cartone.

Eppure, un edificio fatto di metallo di norma non va a fuoco velocemente quanto è successo a questo posto. Qualcuno voleva che bruciasse e che bruciasse in fretta. Alec strizza gli occhi nelle tenebre, ma è difficile distinguere i dettagli quando tutto è ridotto in cenere e le luci intense delle autopompe, nella migliore delle ipotesi, sono disorientanti.

Non è stato ucciso nessuno, per quanto ne sa. La radio è silenziosa e non vede nessuna ambulanza. Non c’era nessuno all’interno – il che è un sollievo momentaneo, perché questi edifici abbandonati vicino al porto di solito sono i luoghi ideali per gli occupatori abusivi e i ragazzini fuori casa oltre il coprifuoco – ma se l’incendio aveva bruciato in tutta la sua forza Alec immagina che nessuno saprà mai se qualcuno è stato cremato contro la propria volontà.

È un pensiero amaro.

Lo stomaco gli si serra mentre contrae le labbra in una linea sottile, obbligandosi a dimenticarlo. Non vuole pensarci.

È molto più probabile che qualcuno volesse sbarazzarsi delle prove – e quale modo migliore di ridurle in cenere. O meglio ancora, forse qualcuno era semplicemente _annoiato_ e la sua idea di divertimento è causare un incendio doloso in una serata infrasettimanale.

Alec osserva un poliziotto srotolare un nastro segnaletico lungo la facciata anteriore dell’edificio prima di partire nella notte all’inseguimento delle autopompe. Alec aspetta un momento – un momento che probabilmente si estende a quindici o venti minuti di silenzio – prima di agganciare una fune al bordo del tetto e calarsi giù lungo l’edificio. I suoi piedi producono un rumore lieve quando atterra e un piccolo, veloce strattone alla corda la fa ritrarre nelle sue mani con un sibilo.

Tutti i palazzi circostanti sono centri direzionali, ma Alec lancia un’occhiata rapida a tutte le finestre, giusto per controllare che non ci sia nessuno sguardo indiscreto che sbircia tra le serrande – non ne trova nessuno. La notte è immobile.

Fa una corsetta per raggiungere l’altro lato della strada e si abbassa sotto il nastro giallo, le suole dei suoi anfibi scivolano velocemente sul carbone bagnato. Lascia delle impronte sul terreno annerito. L’olezzo di plastica fusa e ferro caldo è acre.

Gli edifici e le costruzioni in mattoni non bruciano così bene per caso.

È abbastanza facile trovare l’ingresso del magazzino – o quello che ne rimane – e il metallo bruciato canta silenziosamente negli albori di una pioggerellina che si intensificherà in fretta in un rumore bianco se Alec si tratterrà troppo a lungo. È attento a sollevare i piedi sulle travi d’acciaio collassate e ad abbassarsi sotto il legname bruciato, la cenere gli impolvera i capelli e la maschera, ma è quando va con una spalla contro i rimasugli di una porta che qualcosa sopra la sua testa si spezza con un “crac” esecrabile.

Alec si immobilizza. Diminuisce lentamente il peso del suo corpo sulla porta e fa mezzo passo indietro. Di nuovo, il soffitto sopra la sua testa si muove, con un cigolio e uno stridio e poi un forte scroscio che freme lungo tutta la sua spina dorsale. Il suono non riecheggia da nessuna parte. Gli si concentra all’altezza delle reni, il suo corpo è completamente rigido. Un respiro viene trattenuto con disaccordo nella sua gola. Non riesce a prendere quella boccata d’aria. L’aria vibra e sopra di lui, sotto di lui, tutt’intorno a lui il metallo cigola mentre si inclina e si piega sotto il peso dell’edificio.

Alec fa un altro passo indietro, rimettendo i piedi sulle impronte che aveva già lasciato, ma quel che rimane del tetto sembra determinato a collassare. Un altro passo indietro. Il suo tallone s’impiglia: colpisce un cavo elettrico strappato via dalla distruzione. L’intero edificio trema intorno a lui.

«Cazzo» digrigna fra i denti. Dei detriti neri scendono dal soffitto, granelli di cenere gli spuntano attorno come funghi nel buio.

Alec fa un terzo passo indietro e il suo piede sprofonda nel pavimento; perde l’equilibrio e sbanda di lato, riuscendo a tenersi in piedi con i palmi premuti su una pila di detriti, ed è il soffitto a cedere, un enorme placca di tetto in ardesia perfora le tegole sopra la sua testa con uno schianto.

Alec è veloce – veloce abbastanza da togliersi di mezzo – ma c’è una fitta di dolore nelle sue ginocchia e sui suoi palmi e lui si soffoca con una manciata di fuliggine. Tossendosi nella piega del gomito, solleva lo sguardo, con gli occhi che lacrimano, ma la placca di tetto che si è staccata dal soffitto – beh, sta _fluttuando_.

Le mani di Alec volano verso il suo arco. Sa che sarà in difficoltà a scoccare una freccia in uno spazio così ristretto, ma –.

– l’unica cosa che incontra è una risata familiare e disincarnata.

_Nightlock_.

«Non è divertente» borbotta Alec, rimettendosi in piedi e scrollandosi la polvere di dosso. I suoi guanti sono cosparsi di cenere, quindi non fa molta differenza. Guarda con astio il soffitto collassato, ma rimane fermo immobile.

«Ti ho appena salvato la vita ed è così che mi ringrazi?» giunge una voce dal buio.

I sensi di Alec formicolano, l’aria crepita come fa sempre quando Nightlock è vicino, ma Alec lo sente da tutte le parti, voltandosi in un cerchio completo mentre cerca la sua ombra.

«Non mi hai salvato la vita» si acciglia Alec. «Avevo tutto sotto controllo».

Sente dei passi alla sua sinistra. Alec si volta bruscamente mentre Nightlock si abbassa sotto ad una trave caduta, il suo sorriso è sbilenco e fastidiosamente bello. C’è un baluginio subdolo nel suo sguardo, nonostante il buio.

«Dice colui che era a tanto così dal farsi tranciare in due» ribatte Nightlock ruotando il polso, avvolgendo le dita a spirale nell’aria per fare scena, e la larga placca del tetto viene attentamente abbassata fino a posarsi sul suolo. Il terreno è troppo bagnato per sollevare della polvere.

Alec trascina il proprio sguardo dalla macchia nera che ha lasciato sul pavimento fino al volto di Nightlock. «E tu che ci fai qui?» chiede.

«Quello che ci fai tu, immagino» risponde Nightlock continuando a sorridere. «Ho sentito la chiamata sulla frequenza per le emergenze e sono venuto a dare un’occhiata. Non ti stavo seguendo, se è questo che stai insinuando. Che tu ci creda o meno, conosco modi migliori per impiegare il mio tempo».

«È un edificio abbandonato» afferma Alec assottigliando lo sguardo. «E nessuno è rimasto ferito o ucciso». Pensa a Jace. «Non è nulla di… _avvincente_ ».

«Avvincente?» lo deride Nightlock. Storce la bocca per mettere il broncio. «Beh, non posso dire di essere sorpreso che i Corporate decidano se una cosa è degna o meno del loro tempo in questo modo».

«Ma io sono qui, no?».

« _Mmh_. Sì, è vero».

Nightlock fa un passo in avanti mentre Alec fa un passo indietro – ma Alec realizza in fretta che l’attenzione di Nightlock non è più focalizzata su di lui. Nightlock sta scrutando la stanza, il suo sguardo danza sullo squarcio nel soffitto attraverso cui la notte e la pioggia sgocciolano, ma finisce col guardare accigliato qualcosa oltre la spalla di Alec.

«Gli incendi dolosi sono aumentati ultimamente» dice lentamente. C’è una macchia molto scura proprio sopra la soglia, è bruciata in profondità nel muro come una cicatrice violenta ed esplosiva. Nightlock passa davanti ad Alec per dare un’occhiata più da vicino. Muove le dita e un po’ di fuliggine si scrosta dal muro, le particelle rimangono sospese per aria.

Alec cerca di non farsi impressionare. «Che cos’è?» chiede piuttosto. «Quella macchia?».

«Lo schema di ignizione» risponde Nightlock. «Il punto da cui è partito l’incendio, molto probabilmente».

Alec si acciglia. Ha già avuto questa conversazione. L’ha avuta in una stanza diversa, in un appartamento diverso, in un’altra parte della città. L’ha avuta con Magnus. Questo è un incendio fra tanti; il pensiero lo tormenta. L’anafora non viene persa.

«Non è stato un incendio causato con della benzina» dice lentamente. «Si riuscirebbe a sentirne l’odore altrimenti».

«Già» conferma Nightlock. La strana cicatrice si aggroviglia su uno schema irregolare sul muro, che va dal pavimento al soffitto per poi tornare indietro. «E questi segni sono in alto sul muro… se qualcuno avesse usato della benzina per far partire questo incendio l’avrebbe versata sul pavimento».

«Che cosa l’ha provocato allora?» chiede Alec. «Un corto circuito? Forse ci sono dei cavi nel cartongesso… o in quel che ne rimane».

«Forse» dice Nightlock. « _Lo spero_. L’alternativa non è… particolarmente allettante».

«Un lanciafiamme?».

«Sì. Ma… forse non nel senso tradizionale del termine». 

«Oh». La realizzazione si palesa ad Alec. Ironicamente, è una realizzazione brutalmente fredda. «Un super».

«Potrebbe essere» dice Nightlock. «Un elementale, magari. Un pirocinetico. Anche la detonazione termica o la vista calorifica potrebbero fare una cosa del genere».

«Non ho sentito di nessun pirocinetico in città».

«E ad Idris?».

Alec gli lancia un’occhiata raggelante, ma Nightlock sostiene il suo sguardo, solido e fermo, senza battere ciglio. È del tutto serio.

«Non ce n’è nessuno nemmeno ad Idris» si accipiglia Alec. «È un potere pericoloso nelle mani sbagliate».

«Tutti i poteri hanno l’occasione di essere pericolosi» ribatte Nightlock. «Il fuoco potrà essere fisicamente distruttivo, ma è anche rumoroso e palese. Sono sicuro che anche una freccia ben piazzata possa essere sia silenziosa che mortale nelle mani sbagliate».

«Beh, e che mi dici della tua –» Alec agita le mani per aria. «– roba? Probabilmente riusciresti a causare un incendio… se lo volessi».

«È un bene che _non lo voglia_ , allora» borbotta Nightlock, prima di aggiungere: «Comunque, i miei poteri non funzionano in questo modo».

Alec non riesce a trattenersi. «E come funzionano?».

La breve risata di Nightlock è secca e beffarda e fa irrigidire Alec.

«Perché dovrei dirtelo?».

«Lascia perdere allora» borbotta Alec, voltandosi per ispezionare il muro nel punto in cui le macchie bruciacchiate si espandono. Ci sono cicatrici che si intrecciano le une con le altre, alcune scavate e increpate, altre più superficiali ma più lacerate ai bordi. Il fuoco raramente ha pazienza con le cose che brucia, e queste – oh, queste assomigliano più a ferite di guerra lasciate ad infettarsi.

Nightlock, tuttavia, non ha finito. L’aria sibila quando fa un passo verso Alec. Sente lo sguardo di Nightlock fisso sulla propria guancia, ma si costringe a non ricambiarlo. Nightlock si presenta di profilo, nebuloso agli angoli nella penombra.

Alec riesce a percepire Nightlock sondargli il volto, esaminando ogni minuscolo guizzo sulla sua mascella, e ognuno di quei guizzi gli dice che non ne è nemmeno conscio, ma quello indubbiamente gli svela la verità.

«Se te lo dico» dice Nightlock lentamente, «finirà sul mio fascicolo personale a Idris prima che tu torni al quartier generale stanotte?».

Alec sposta di scatto lo sguardo su di lui, furente e inorridito. «Che cosa? _No_ , certo che no!».

«Una volta che si sa come funziona una cosa, si può cominciare a capire come non farla funzionare. Ed è qualcosa che non mi sorprenderebbe, da parte di Idris».

Alec apre la bocca per ribattere, ma non ne fuoriesce nessuna parola. Nightlock continua.

«A Idris non piacciono i vigilante, Sentinel. Lo sappiamo entrambi. Chi mi dice che giù nei sotterranei non stanno facendo degli esperimenti con dei vaccini per mutare i nostri poteri o progettando armature e armi che renderanno le nostre difese obsolete?».

«Io non lo farei».

«Non faresti cosa?».

Alec si immobilizza. Il silenzio si estende per così a lungo fra di loro che è sicuro che Nightlock penserà che non dirà nulla e se ne andrà, perché, diamine, Sentinel è un dannato Corporate che parla prima di pensare – ma lo sguardo di Nightlock non vacilla. Evoca sincerità nel petto di Alec, moderata un istante, sobbollente l’istante successivo.

«Io non – non direi a loro di te. Non ti svenderei ad Idris solo per arrivare in alto. Non lo farei. Io… ero solo –».

«Curioso?». Le labbra di Nightlock si sollevano, una lieve fossetta gli compare agli angoli delle labbra.

«No» risponde Alec istintivamente; la sua nuca si sta surriscaldando, ma poi: «…Già. Sì».

Nightlock si mordicchia un labbro mentre si volta. Ma Alec ne scorge un barlume, del sorriso improvviso di Nightlock, prima che lo reprima, e Alec scopre che è come un incantesimo raro. Sorride come se avesse delle monete nascoste nelle guance.

«Come dice il proverbio» afferma Nightlock, «ti mostro le mie carte se tu mi mostri le tue».

Alec si incupisce, ma non riesce a trattenerlo; si tradisce, il suo mezzo sorriso nell’oscurità. Distoglie lo sguardo, così che non lo veda nemmeno Nightlock.

«Non funziona granché in questa circostanza» mormora.

«No, infatti, hai ragione» dice Nightlock. Muove la mano nell’aria, chiudendo le dita nel palmo, e, sopra le loro teste, lo squarcio nel soffitto si sbuccia lentamente lungo il bordo. La luce della luna non vi filtra attraverso – le nubi sono troppo fitte –, ma il bagliore inquietante e leggero della città getta distruzione attorno a loro con una foschia gessosa. Le ombre finalmente si dissolvono dal volto di Nightlock, illuminandone l’espressione mentre gira su sé stesso per guardare in faccia Alec. Il suo sguardo è allo stesso tempo delicato e brillante come le stelle, anche se il cielo è coperto.

«Che vuoi sapere, Sentinel?».

Alec sbatte le palpebre, mezzo convinto di aver avuto un colpo di frusta per la velocità con cui Nightlock ha cambiato atteggiamento. La domanda rimane sospesa nell’aria, come un pendolo che oscilla avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, nell’attesa che Alec lo afferri o che un orologio batta l’ora e gli dica che si è fatto troppo tardi, che è ora di tornare a casa, che la notte è troppo buia. Che si sta avvicinando troppo ad una linea per cui Idris lo rimprovererebbe.

Nightlock gli sta offrendo un ramo d’ulivo che Alec forse non si merita e che decisamente non si è guadagnato, ed è una vulnerabilità che non deve permettere che Sentinel veda, eppure lo fa.

Alec realizza, in ritardo, che deve maneggiarla con cura. 

Fa un cenno affermativo col capo in direzione della porta d’ingresso. Non è necessario che affrontino qui questa conversazione, non quando l’unica cosa che Alec riesce a sentire è l’odore della fuliggine e del fumo bagnato che gli ricorda cose peggiori.

____________________

_Sentinel_ si lascia precedere da Nightlock fino al molo, proprio sulla sponda del fiume dove l’acqua lambisce i mattoni circa sei metri più in basso, un quieto sibilo e spruzzo che sembra in contrasto con il ronzio lontano del traffico che ruglia, come sempre, attraverso il terreno. Nightlock si appoggia ad una ringhiera, il suo sguardo affonda nell’acqua del fiume come una pietra, e Alec è guardingo nel metterglisi accanto, mantenendosi ad un cauto metro di distanza. Appoggia le braccia alla ringhiera a sua volta, ma non lascia che i suoi occhi indugino sulla fibra di luce bianca che illumina la baia da Jersey.

«Dunque» dice Nightlock dopo un istante.

«Dunque» ripete Alec, similmente. Sono celati alla strada dalle macerie di un deposito, velato dalle tenebre fitte e dalla tardività stessa della notte. Eppure, i peletti sulla nuca di Alec sono sollevati, il suo corpo è ancora rigido, la sua schiena è tesa come la corda di un arco. Presta l’orecchio ad ascoltare il suono di passi che si avvicinano, e anche se non lo trova, si sente comunque irrequieto.

Nightlock si schiarisce la gola. «Il tuo amico, il biondino» comincia. «Immagino che abbia una qualche sorta di riflesso psicometrico? La questione del volo sicuramente è solo per dare spettacolo».

«Memoria muscolare adottiva» ammette Alec. «Se vede qualcuno fare qualcosa anche solo una volta, è in grado di replicarla all’istante. È… è quello che è».

«Mmh» pondera Nightlock. «Vuoi dire incredibilmente utile e assolutamente irritante?».

«Qualcosa del genere».

«E tu – hai qualche altro talento nascosto a parte l’arco e le frecce?».

Alec scrolla le spalle, che però si afflosciano. «Riflessi e precisione potenziati» risponde rigidamente, ma poi sospira. «Non è altrettanto… avvincente, immagino. Mi alleno da tutta la vita per essere bravo la metà di Arkangel nel combattimento».

«Credo che la lotteria della genetica non sia mai giusta» mormora Nightlock. Si volta in modo da guardare Alec in volto, il suo gomito è appoggiato alla ringhiera, ed esamina Alec con la fronte leggermente aggrottata.

Ingenuamente, Alec sbatte di nuovo le palpebre.

«Sai che cos’è la manipolazione energetica?» chiede Nightlock in modo diretto.

«Sì» risponde Alec. «È questo che fai?».

Nightlock annuisce ed emette un suono a labbra chiuse. Si rimira di nuovo le mani, flettendo e distendendo le proprie dita.

«È più semplice lasciar credere alle persone che sia telecinesi» afferma. «Più semplice e più sicuro. È meglio se le persone si sbagliano sul mio conto, perché così non possono effettuare dei piani d’intervento. La cineticinesi è forse la cosa che più si avvicina alla realtà».

«Quindi riesci a controllare l’energia cinetica?».

«Controllarla, plasmarla, manipolarla, finché posso muovermi fisicamente per trasformarla» spiega Nightlock. «È più facile se posso generare la mia stessa energia cinetica e usarla, ma posso trasformare anche il calore e la luce. Non è così utile quando vivi in una città in cui piove sempre, ma questo passa il convento».

«E funziona anche con altri tipi di energia? Tipo… l’energia sonora? O l’energia chimica?».

«Beh, sembra che qualcuno sia stato attento alle lezioni di fisica al liceo» ride Nightlock un po’ mestamente, sorridendo tra sé e sé, ma la sua espressione torna seria dopo un secondo. «Sai, a dir la verità, col suono non ho mai provato. Ma l’energia chimica, quella sì». Gesticola, indicando il suo corpo. «Ne ho una scorta, dopo tutto. Quando la situazione si fa disperata».

Alec non capisce subito ciò che intende Nightlock, ma quando realizza si accorge che i suoi occhi si spalancano, così come la sua bocca, istintivamente. Guarda Nightlock e poi riporta in fretta lo sguardo sulla superficie d’acqua di fronte a sé, stringendo la ringhiera tra le dita.

«Oh» è l’unica cosa che riesce a dire. Nightlock riesce a trasformare l’energia chimica all’interno del suo corpo in energia cinetica. È questo che gli sta dicendo. Riesce, quasi letteralmente, a utilizzare la sua stessa forza vitale come integrazione ai propri poteri e questo –.

Sembra terribile. Utilizzare i propri poteri per aiutare le persone mentre allo stesso tempo quello che fa lo ferisce altrettanto – il petto di Alec è colto da una fitta.

«Hai mai… dovuto farlo?» chiede, prima di poterci ripensare.

Il sorriso di Nightlock si addolcisce e Nightlock riporta lo sguardo sulla baia, un qualche ricordo gli lambisce le caviglie. Dalla sua espressione è difficile dire se sia un bel ricordo o meno.

«Un paio di volte» ammette.

«Ma non è pericoloso?».

«Sì, forse. Mi lascia con i peggiori postumi _di sempre_ , è totalmente disgustoso. Ecco perché di norma mi attengo solo alla manipolazione cinetica».

«Ah» mormora Alec, senza aggiungere nient’altro. L’acqua lambisce di nuovo i mattoni, da qualche parte sotto ai suoi piedi, nera, scura e infinita. All’orizzonte, luci indistinte ammiccano ad Alec e il lieve bagliore azzurrino della città penetra nelle nuvole, mischiandosi alla pioggerellina. La pioggia si raccoglie sulla maschera di Alec e vela come lacrime il guizzo sulla sua mascella.

Ripensa al super morto nel parcheggio. Pensa all’uomo che ha trovato Clary, con la gola tagliata sotto a quella pila di spazzatura e al riparo, il sangue che penetra nel terreno ancora appiccicoso. Pensa a tutti i ritagli di giornale che Magnus aveva sparso sulla scrivania la prima notte che Alec si era fermato nel suo ufficio, cercando – _cercando cosa?_ Conforto? Perdono? Una via di fuga da questa sensazione costante di essere alla deriva in mare aperto, voltato e rivoltato dallo stesso gentile lambire delle onde mentre lotta per restare in equilibrio, anche se non cade mai sul serio?

Chiude gli occhi, anche se non dovrebbe. Sta dando le spalle ad una scena del crimine e le sue mani sono appoggiate ad una ringhiera e non sul suo arco. Al suo fianco c’è un uomo che non conosce abbastanza – eppure, chiude gli occhi.

Nightlock non si muove, ma la minaccia è ancora lì. Con uno schiocco di dita potrebbe riassemblare quel magazzino alle loro spalle, potrebbe forgiare un sentiero sull’acqua, potrebbe sollevare Alec da terra e metterlo fuori combattimento. Non lo fa, ma potrebbe farlo, e Alec lo percepisce, lo percepisce nel modo in cui l’aria continua a crepitare ogni volta che lui è vicino, la luce e il calore e l’energia cinetica sono spinte e tirate secondo la sua gravità, che lui lo voglia o meno.

E Alec cosa può fare? Alec può scoccare una freccia e colpire un bersaglio. In confronto, è impotente.

Inerme.

Inutile.

Non è una novità e non lo colpisce come un pugno serpeggiante perché il suo corpo è già ammaccato da questo fatto. Già ammaccato da vent’anni, immagina. _Non puoi salvare tutti quanti_.

( _Ma forse potresti, se fossi migliore di così_ ) _._

La domanda che vuole fare alla fine sopraggiunge e interrompe il silenzio. È la stessa domanda che vorrebbe aver fatto a Magnus a pranzo, ma che non sapeva come formulare.

Gli riesce più semplice ora.

«Credi» comincia Alec, la sua voce è appena più di un mormorio, «di riuscire salvare la gente con quel potere?».

Nightlock non esita nemmeno.

«Non è il potere a salvare la gente».

Sorpreso, Alec sbatte le palpebre, ma poi la sua espressione si contorce in un cipiglio scontroso mentre porta lo sguardo su Nightlock. «Beh, e che cos’è allora?».

« _L’intenzione_ ». Lo sguardo di Nightlock vaga e indugia su Alec, sulla morsa rigida della sua mandibola, sul distacco nei suoi occhi. Sceglie le parole con cautela. «Io credo che abbia la stessa importanza, se non di più. Il potere accompagnato da cattive intenzioni conduce all’odio riversato per le strade, alla morte delle persone, a… a magazzini bruciati a notte fonda senza nessun motivo apparente».

Si interrompe di nuovo per sondare l’espressione di Alec, che forse è più eloquente di quello di cui Alec si rende conto. Alec si sente intensamente vulnerabile, nonostante tutta l’armatura e il cuoio. La sua maschera sembra sottile e inconsistente e non vuole che Nightlock guardi, non vuole che Nightlock _veda_. Eppure, è ancora sopraffatto da questa necessità, morbosa e incomprensibile, di affondare le dita nel suo stesso petto e squarciarlo. Di sanguinare sotto la pioggia, sia dannato il sangue sulle sue mani. Almeno in questo caso sarebbe il _suo_ sangue.

Vorrebbe farsi un buco addosso, così che qualcuno fosse in grado di vedergli attraverso, o così che la rada luce dell’alba potesse filtrarvi, nel caso in cui dovesse essere ancora sveglio per vederla quando sorge.

Ma non è né così forte, né così fortunato.

Piuttosto, Alec borbotta: «Il potere accompagnato dalle buone intenzioni sembra portare comunque a tutto questo». Digrigna i denti, serrando le dita nei palmi delle proprie mani, desiderando di poter sentire la puntura delle sue unghie contro la pelle. Ma i suoi guanti sono troppo spessi, troppo ben fatti per permetterglielo. «Sono morte delle persone e io non posso farci niente con un arco e delle frecce».

«E tu pensi che Arkangel possa fare di meglio svolazzando in giro per la città come un teppista? Pensi che io possa fare di meglio solo schioccando le dita?».

«…Eh?».

«Tu pensi che i miei poteri mi rendano più capace di salvare la vita alle persone di quello che ti rendono i tuoi?».

Alec si sente un po’ attonito.

_Beh, sì_ , vorrebbe dire. _Sì, ovviamente. Guarda quello che riesci a fare. È straordinario. È terrificante. È così… molto più grande di me_.

Lo sguardo di Nightlock è inequivocabile, non vacilla. Alec si sente inchiodato da esso, come se avesse dei chiodi che gli attraversano le mani e i piedi. “Sì” non è la risposta giusta a questo quesito.

«Siamo sulla stessa barca» dice Nightlock, e nonostante la sua voce si sia addolcita, lascia lo stesso trapelare una punta di frustrazione, la stessa con cui Alec si tagliuzza così diligentemente. «Siamo entrambi disorientati, Sentinel. Siamo entrambi un passo indietro rispetto a qualunque cosa stia succedendo qui, stiamo entrambi raccogliendo le briciole disseminate dal vento. Arriviamo entrambi troppo tardi per essere d’aiuto a persone che sono già morte, e a cosa servono i miei poteri allora?».

Fa un passo, avvicinandosi ad Alec, e Alec si irrigidisce. Lo sguardo di Nightlock è così affilato, così concentrato, che Alec teme che lui debba vedergli attraverso, senza che ci sia bisogno di alcuna ferita sanguinolenta.

«Non essere così severo con te stesso, Sentinel» dice Nightlock. «Hai un cuore buono».

Il respiro si incastra nella gola di Alec. Fissa Nightlock, frastornato, ma Nightlock non perde l’equilibrio. Dice quello che pensa. Non gli sta mentendo. Non lo sta dicendo tanto per dire, per confortare un uomo che non dovrebbe star confortando, un uomo che non ha fatto nulla per meritarsi parole gentili e rassicuranti.

Alec è un _Corporate_. Nightlock dovrebbe volere che Alec venga giudicato. Dovrebbe volere che Alec si ritenga responsabile e perda il sonno, che si odi per cose che sono sia oltre il suo controllo che non. Se l’è dimenticato?

_Come può Nightlock dimenticarsene?_

Alec non dice nulla. Nightlock emette un suono a labbra serrate, e forse è compiaciuto, o forse ha solo appena detto quello che deve dire e, dal momento che Alec non ha protestato, va bene così. Si volta per guardare di nuovo l’acqua, rapito con facilità dal modo in cui le onde catturano le luci della città sulle creste.

Alec tiene la bocca chiusa. Una sensazione strana si raccoglie nel suo petto, ben diversa da quella tormentata che gli vortica nello stomaco. Questa sensazione è serena, come se qualcuno gli avesse messo le mani sulle orecchie e sugli occhi e tutto il mondo attorno a lui si fosse attutito.

Forse è rassicurante, per quanto fuggevole possa essere. Alec non ne è così sicuro, perché sanguina attraverso la linea tirata dentro di lui, quella che separa Sentinel da Alec, contaminata dal suo senso di colpa.

  
____________________

_Le buone intenzioni sono più importanti del puro potere._

La mattina seguente Alec si sveglia con questo pensiero singolare, che però non è rassicurante. La sua mente è silenziosa, ma il pensiero è rumoroso, e se lo ripete all’infinito mentre si lava i denti e si veste per andare al lavoro come un automa, mentre si fa strada in metropolitana con una tazza di caffè scadente fra le mani e mentre si lascia scivolare dietro la scrivania ricambiando il saluto dei suoi colleghi con un suono che è un po’ più che un grugnito.

Fissa a lungo e intensamente lo schermo del suo computer, ma non legge nessuna delle parole che vi sono scritte. Ci sono delle e-mail a cui rispondere e una richiesta di bilancio da parte del suo capo che attende nella posta in arrivo e ad un certo punto Simon gli lascia cadere un giornale sul monitor: a pagina tre, Alec trova una breve menzione dell’incendio al magazzino della notte precedente. Non c’è nemmeno una foto.

Quando l’orologio batte le 18 e l’ufficio si è quasi svuotato Alec si rende conto di aver fissato lo schermo per un buon paio d’ore senza fare nulla, con le dita immobili e sbilenche sulla tastiera.

Per quanto è rimasto fuori con Nightlock la notte scorsa? Non ne è del tutto sicuro: invece, pensa all’energia che si muoveva freneticamente tra i polpastrelli di Nightlock, al modo in cui aveva contorto l’acqua e rimosso il buco nel tetto solo avvolgendo le dita a spirale nel proprio palmo. Pensa al modo in cui Nightlock aveva guardato proprio attraverso di lui, la sincerità nei suoi occhi nell’ammettere che anche lui lotta ancora contro la stessa cosa contro cui lotta Alec: _l’inutilità_. Pensa al silenzio che ne è seguito, al modo in cui erano stati a scrutare la baia fino a che l’alba non si era mossa di soppiatto all’orizzonte, senza dire una parola, con una pace strana e di rinforzo che si era stabilita tra loro.

E qui, Alec aveva pensato di odiarlo. Era così sicuro che Nightlock fosse qualcuno di cui non ci si potesse fidare, che fosse qualcuno che non potesse nemmeno lontanamente comprendere Alec e la sua lotta con Sentinel. Un Corporate e un vigilante che lavorano insieme, dovrebbe essere strano. Diamine, dovrebbe essere ridicolo, e forse Alec conosce un paio di persone che _ne riderebbero_ , ma –.

Alec scopre che non odia Nightlock. Non come pensava. Forse non lo odia affatto, perché come può odiare qualcuno che si dà da fare per raggiungere il suo stesso obbiettivo –.

«Terra chiama Alexander?».

Il capo di Alec si solleva di colpo, abbastanza bruscamente che Magnus, dall’altra parte del divisorio, sbatte le palpebre per la sorpresa – ma Magnus si riprende con un sorriso abbagliante. Sembra stanco, ma lo sopporta bene, come se oggi, per una volta, non fosse un peso, ma il retaggio di una notte trascorsa piacevolmente.

«Sei libero stasera?» chiede. Tra le braccia tiene un’impressionate pila di fascicoli, i suoi bicipiti tendono la stoffa della camicia mentre rinsalda la presa sui documenti. Il cervello di Alec va in corto circuito e un rumore bianco gli trafigge le orecchie. Si sente un po’ ansimante, un po’ più leggero di prima.

È decisamente sufficiente a fargli dimenticare il filo dei suoi pensieri.

«Luke Garroway ha mandato altri rapporti dei testimoni su quei casi di incendio doloso» continua Magnus, accigliandosi di fronte all’espressione neutra di Alec. «Pensavo che magari potessimo darci un’occhiata insieme stasera – Alec?».

«Io, uhm» dice in fretta Alec, e Magnus non può fare altro che sorridere con aria perplessa. «Oh sì, uhm no, sembra una buona idea. Ottimo. Arrivo subito».

____________________

Fissare i verbali della polizia non è diverso dal fissare lo schermo del proprio computer, scopre Alec. Anzi, forse è anche peggio, perché tutti questi discorsi sugli incendi dolosi rendono molto più semplice ad Alec ripetere nella sua testa la conversazione che ha avuto con Nightlock la notte precedente.

Magnus è concentrato, come sempre, mentre sfoglia i documenti dall’altra parte della scrivania. C’è questo cipiglio perplesso tra le sue sopracciglia che, in un giorno qualunque, distrarrebbe Alec.

I pensieri di Alec, tuttavia, sono lontani chilometri e chilometri.

O, beh – a circa cinque chilometri e mezzo, a quell’incendio al magazzino della notte scorsa, e poi più a nord, ad Harlem, con due vittime i cui omicidi non hanno senso e lo tengono sveglio la notte.

_Le buone intenzioni possono davvero fare la differenza?_

Alec non lo sa. Le persone nel suo mestiere hanno cose tanto nobili quanto le buone intenzioni così raramente. E gli ci è voluto così tanto per rendersene conto.

Ma soprattutto, le buone intenzioni possono fare la differenza quando il risultato finale è sempre lo stesso, ovvero due persone morte durante il suo turno? E non si merita forse Alec di prendersene la responsabilità, non importa quanto _nobile_ sia la sua causa?

La mano di Alec rinsalda la presa attorno alla penna: la plastica si frantuma, ma Magnus non se ne accorge. Dall’altro lato della scrivania, continua a scrivere, il suo corsivo è fluido e praticamente illeggibile, sta prendendo appunti vicino ad un verbale che va avanti per quaranta pagine. Picchietta con il pennino sulla carta, le sue labbra formano una linea tesa.

Magnus ha buone intenzioni. È una cosa che Alec sa per certo, una cosa che è indiscutibile, una cosa su cui Idris e i senatori e l’istinto di sopravvivenza non influiscono.

Magnus ha davvero più _buone intenzioni_ nella punta del suo mignolo di quanto ne abbia Alec in tutto il suo corpo, Idris e l’intera istituzione.

Magnus ha le _migliori_ intenzioni e le ha a sciami e non ha nemmeno bisogno di superpoteri per metterle in pratica. Lui fa del bene senza essere in grado di manipolare l’energia sui suoi polpastrelli, di lanciare fuoco dai palmi o di volare. Lui non ha bisogno di arco e frecce. Non ha bisogno di nessuna di queste cose.

È una cosa che Alec sa _per certo_.

Come fa Alec ad andarsene in giro prendendo in prestito qualcosa del genere? Come fa Alec ad andarsene in giro prendendo una cosa del genere e non restituendola?

_Idris_ _ha buone intenzioni?_

Questo è molto meno chiaro. Se Idris non ha buone intenzioni, allora per estensione non può averle nemmeno Alec, perché sta lavorando per i loro interessi. Questa è un’altra cosa che Alec sa, ed è un pensiero doloroso, o no?, chiedersi se può mai davvero rivendicare di star facendo del bene quando sta solo eseguendo degli ordini.

Non ha scelta: deve fare la cosa giusta per Idris perché… quale altra opzione c’è? L’ha già detto anche a Magnus, lì in quell’ufficio, durante un’altra serata al riparo da occhi indiscreti, proprio come in quel momento.

Alec non sa in che altro modo agire che non sia questo. Ha sempre e solo conosciuto Idris. Non sa come sia rendersi indipendente, senza regole e regimi che gli guidano braccia e gambe come se fosse una marionetta. Non sa come fare le proprie scelte, perché cosa succede se le tue stesse intenzioni sono cattive – e poi che succede se non te ne rendi mai conto in tempo?

_Diamine, che cosa farà mai Idris ai disertori?_

Alec non lo sa. Non ci sono mai stati disertori, a parte Valentine Morgenstern, e guarda un po’ com’è andata a finire. È stupido pensarci.

«A che pensi?».

Alec solleva lo sguardo, tornando alla realtà con un battito di ciglia. Oltre la scrivania, Magnus ha smesso di scrivere e Alec arrossisce.

«Uhm – cosa?».

«Sei molto silenzioso stasera. Qualcosa non va?».

Alec riesce a vedere la premura sul suo volto, proprio come il giorno precedente. Nessuna compassione, solo gentilezza. Lo fa arrossire e si sente perlopiù come un idiota. Si preoccupa che la notte scorsa con Nightlock l’abbia lasciato perlopiù trasparente.

«Pensi…» chiede Alec con cautela, «…che se qualcuno _vuole_ fare del bene, questo sia sufficiente a fare la differenza?».

Magnus emette un suono ferito.

«Dritto, dritto con le conversazioni filosofiche, d’accordo. A cosa è dovuta questa domanda?» chiede, ma il suo cipiglio faceto si mitiga velocemente. Sorride ad Alec in modo rassicurante. «Vuoi davvero sapere quello che penso?».

«Sì» risponde Alec senza pensarci. «Sempre».

Magnus emette un altro suono curioso, le sue sopracciglia si inarcano. Distoglie lo sguardo da Alec, concentrandosi sul raddrizzare i fogli sulla scrivania, ma Alec lo osserva minuziosamente, catalogando ogni movimento, ogni fremito nelle dita, ogni guizzo sulla sua mascella.

«Magnus?».

«Mh, sì» risponde Magnus velocemente. «Sì, penso eccome che le buone intenzioni contino e, onestamente, non si può mai raggiungere nulla senza queste –».

«Però?».

«Però» continua Magnus, «senza la capacità di agire in base a quelle intenzioni, possono fallire piuttosto miseramente».

L’espressione di Alec diventa seria. Le sue labbra si stringono in una linea sottile e conficca le dita nella scrivania, strofinandole contro le venature.

«Giusto» commenta. «L’avevo intuito».

Riporta l’attenzione sul verbale di fronte a sé, ma le parole nuotano sulla pagina. Non riesce a pensare agli incendi quando tutto questo sembra… così vasto, a confronto. Digrigna i denti, obbligandosi a venirne a capo, ma Magnus non ha finito.

«Detto ciò». Magnus parla lentamente, scegliendo con cura ogni parola: «la supposizione che ci sia bisogno di grandi gesta per fare del bene nel mondo è una convinzione errata».

Alec solleva lo sguardo.

«Che?».

Magnus scrolla le spalle. «Se tu lasci che sia chi ha superpoteri o chi ha i soldi a salvare il mondo – beh, non si combinerà mai niente. O sono corrotti o si occupano di troppe cose per essere in più posti contemporaneamente. Più la prima opzione, che la seconda. Secondo me, le buone intenzioni sono più preziose quanto partono dal basso».

Assomiglia parecchio a Nightlock. E non è nemmeno quella la realizzazione sconcertante.

Non è nemmeno la prima volta che Alec se ne accorge, e forse è un segno. Un segno a cui Alec deve prestare attenzione, per quanto la sua stessa coscienza possa protestare e dirgli che non può essere redento dopo un errore del genere.

Magnus lo studia, il suo sguardo vaga sul volto di Alec, scendendo sulle sue labbra, divagando lungo la sua gola, tornando su verso i suoi occhi e incontrando il suo sguardo per un istante che dura più di quel che dovrebbe. Alec si agita di continuo sotto quell’esame minuzioso.

«Alexander» lo incoraggia gentilmente Magnus. «Che sta succeden-».

Il telefono sulla scrivania di Magnus inizia a squillare, interrompendo qualsiasi cosa Magnus stesse per dire. Proprio come era successo il giorno prima, e forse – forse è un segno anche quello.

Un segno che qualcuno lassù non vuole che Alec si arrampichi sugli specchi e non si illuda a pensare che ci sia un’altra via all’infuori di quella che ha sempre e solo conosciuto con granitica certezza.

_Non illuderti, Sentinel_.

Magnus guarda accigliato il telefono come se potesse ridurlo al silenzio – è tardi, molto più tardi rispetto all’orario d’ufficio, e chiunque stia chiamando o ha delle informazioni, o ha un problema, o non può essere colto a dire quello che vuole dire durante il giorno –, ma solleva la cornetta al quinto squillo con un breve sospiro.

«Salve, questo è l’ufficio di Magnus Bane –».

Il cipiglio di Magnus aumenta.

«Ciao, Simon».

L’udito di Alec è affinato, ma non abbastanza da sentire esattamente cosa stia dicendo Simon, a parte un flusso di parole molto precipitose e molto emotive dall’altro capo del telefono – _ma quand’è che Simon non è precipitoso o emotivo?_ Alec si sente già esausto.

«No, sono ancora qui» dice Magnus lentamente. «Beh, potresti, ma immagino che risulterebbe di scarsa utilità, dal momento che non è a casa ma, anzi, è seduto qui di fronte a me. Mh mh. Va bene».

Magnus aggancia lo sguardo di Alec dall’altra parte della scrivania, le sue unghie scure stanno tamburellando contro l’involucro di plastica del ricevitore. Alec solleva lo sguardo verso l’orologio. Sono già quasi le 21 e Simon dovrebbe essersene andato già da parecchio, rimboccato a letto con il suo Super Nintendo – o qualsiasi cosa sia quella che fa nel suo tempo libero di cui ad Alec non importa abbastanza per esserne a conoscenza.

«No, glielo dirò» dice allora Magnus. «Inoltrami la chiamata. Va bene. Ciao».

Magnus riattacca, riponendo il telefono nella base, ma la sua mano non si allontana dal ricevitore.

«Di che si tratta?» chiede Alec.

«Una telefonata da una linea esterna» risponde Magnus mentre il telefono comincia a squillare di nuovo. «Simon stava per andarsene e il telefono sulla tua scrivania ha cominciato a squillare, quindi ha risposto».

«Chi era?» chiede Alec, guardando accigliato il telefono. Magnus solleva il ricevitore e lo porge ad Alec.

«Tuo fratello, a quanto pare» risponde Magnus. Il suo tono è imperscrutabile, ma c’è qualcosa di curioso nel suo sguardo, come se stesse cercando di anticipare la possibile reazione di Alec a qualsiasi sia la cosa che sta per sentire.

Sarà un problema. Non è mai una buona cosa quando Jace gli telefona al lavoro. Alec afferra velocemente il telefono, le sue nocche sfiorano quelle di Magnus, ma non ha il tempo per pensarci.

«Pronto? Jace?».

«Questa telefonata sarà registrata e monitorata. È una telefonata a carico del destinatario proveniente da un detenuto del sistema carcerario della città di New York. Se vuole accettare la chiamata, prema uno».

Le dita di Alec si serrano attorno al ricevitore, abbastanza timorose di frantumare la plastica tra le sue dita. _Oh, che Dio l’aiuti, dannazione_.

Solleva lo sguardo, ma Magnus lo batte sul tempo, facendo già girare il proprio dito nel disco attorno al numero uno. Alec serra le labbra in una linea tesa mentre si volta dall’ovvia curiosità di Magnus, curvando le spalle e mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca per smorzare le parole.

La linea telefonica emette tre trilli di un segnale di centrale e poi c’è del rumore dall’altro capo: il brusio di voci, il generale turbamento di una cella di custodia, il trambusto di un commissariato che Alec conosce fin troppo bene.

E poi Jace apre bocca e, onestamente, Alec rimpiange il giorno in cui l’ha conosciuto.

«Alec!» tuona Jace. «Gesù Cristo, sono tipo venti minuti che provo a chiamarti – lo sai che ho solo tre possibilità, vero? Ho già chiamato al tuo appartamento e alla tua scrivania ma mi ha risposto il fottuto Simon Lewis e –».

«Hai sul serio intenzione di lamentarti _di me_ quando sei tu quello che sta telefonando da una cella?» dice Alec tra i denti. Alec riporta lo sguardo su Magnus, e mentre Magnus si tiene impegnato rimirandosi le unghie e ammirando il soffitto, è chiaro che sta ascoltando attentamente la conversazione.

«Ti prego dimmi che non ti sei fatto arrestare di nuovo» sibila Alec. Non ha proprio senso girarci molto attorno.

«Senti» dice Jace, strascicando la parola. «Senti, okay, stavolta non è stata colpa mia – un poliziotto stava brandendo la pistola contro un ragazzino e io potrei essermi messo in mezzo e avergliela tolta di mano, ma – dai. Era un ragazzino. Non sono un mostro, non posso ignorare una merdata del genere».

Alec chiude gli occhi e si stringe il ponte nasale tra le dita.

«Hai ancora la tua _roba_ con te?» chiede, molto cautamente. Jace sa cosa vuole dire.

«Oh sì. Ho ancora indosso la tuta, l’attrezzatura e tutto il resto. Sai come funziona, mi prendono le ali e le pistole, ma posso tenermi la maschera. Provano ancora troppo timore nei confronti di Idris per provare a fare qualcosa finché sono in cella. Spero solo che nessuno stia smanettando col mio kit nel deposito prove, perché sai che Iz li ucciderebbe letteralmente –».

«L’hai chiamata?».

«Chi, Iz? Assolutamente no. Ucciderebbe anche me» risponde Jace. «Senti, Alec, puoi semplicemente venire a tirarmi fuori di qui? Ti ripagherò questa volta. Promesso».

Alec sospira. «Conta come bugia se so già che non sarà così nel momento in cui lo dici?» borbotta, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. «Okay, va bene. Sarò lì fra mezzora. Non fare altri casini o giuro su Dio che ti mollo lì».

«Grazie» trilla Jace. «Sei il migliore. Posso sempre contare su di te».

«Sì, beh» mugugna Alec. «Ti direi “non ti ci abituare”, ma… non sei al mondo per rendermi la vita facile».

«Sono al mondo per rendertela avvincente» lo corregge Jace. «Dai, che altri programmi avevi per stasera? Compilare bilanci nel tuo cubicolo alle nove di sera e poi trasportare il tuo culo pietoso a casa in metro per mangiare dei noodles freddi per cena? Bello. Davvero emozionante».

Alec si morde la lingua. Non ha intenzione di dire a Jace che gli ha rovinato la serata con Magnus – perché questo suggerirebbe che ci sia qualcosa _da rovinare_ , e in realtà dovrebbero lavorare – e Alec non dovrebbe fissare il vuoto, rapito dal modo in cui Magnus giocherella con la penna, o dal modo in cui il groviglio di collane che emerge fra i bottoni aperti della sua camicia scintillano nella luce giallognola, o dal modo in cui in qualche modo Magnus sa _esattamente_ quello che Alec ha bisogno di sentirsi dire per acquietare i demoni che gli sussurrano all’orecchio.

Alec è fortunato. Jace è troppo ignaro per chiedergli _perché_ non fosse seduto dietro la sua scrivania e non avesse risposto al telefono, ed è troppo lento di comprendonio per chiedergli di chi sia il numero a cui sta chiamando ora. Izzy evidentemente non gli ha detto dell’accordo con Magnus. Izzy evidentemente non gli ha detto _niente_ su Magnus e Alec sa perfettamente di averne parlato enfaticamente con sua sorella in passato.

Del calore fiorisce sulle guance di Alec, chiazzato e disagevole. Lancia un’altra occhiata a Magnus, ma l’imbarazzo non fa che formicolare. Distoglie lo sguardo altrettanto in fretta.

«Mezz’ora» ripete di nuovo Alec, tentando di rendere la sua voce il più austero e minaccioso possibile, anche se a Jace non potrebbe importare di meno. «Non parlare con nessuno, non cercare di far innervosire la polizia e non cominciare nessuna rissa con il tizio nella cella accanto. Perché posso ancora avvisare mamma e papà».

«Non lo faresti».

«Lo farei eccome».

A dir la verità, è una minaccia vuota, e Alec lo sa.

Lo sa anche Jace, anche se non riesce mai a rendersene conto. Maryse e Robert sanno dei suoi problemi con la legge. Sanno che le notti in cui non ritorna al quartier generale non sono davvero passante nel letto di qualcun altro come si vanta lui, e non ci vuole un genio per vedere dov’è stato il localizzatore inserito nella sua tuta. Lo sanno e chiudono comunque un occhio, perché è Jace, il ragazzo d’oro, perché “lui non sa fare di meglio, _ma tu sì, Alec: tu sei meglio di così, e so che non ti metteresti mai nella stessa posizione perché tu sei quello responsabile. Ecco perché ci aspettiamo di più da te, perché sappiamo quanto tu ne sia capace_ ”.

Alec si morde con forza l’interno della guancia fino a che la voce di sua madre nella sua testa non è ridotta al silenzio. Quello che dice ora – quello che aveva detto in passato – non è sbagliato. Alec sa da parecchio tempo che permetteranno a Jace di commettere degli errori per cui Alec al suo posto verrebbe crocifisso.

Non che Alec – o Sentinel – si metterebbe mai nella posizione di farsi arrestare, tanto per cominciare. È fin troppo cauto perché accada.

«Se fai questo per me scambierò il turno di ronda con Lydia per una settimana intera» dice Jace. «Io andrò con Raj e tu e lei potrete andarvene in giro a discutere di dipingere di grigio le mura del tuo salotto, o quello che è di cui vi piace tanto parlare –».

« _Ciao_ , Jace».

Alec ripone il telefono al suo posto prima di poter sentire quali siano le parole balbettate che Jace tenta freneticamente di dire prima che Alec gli riattacchi il telefono in faccia. Alec strizza gli occhi chiusi con forza, giusto per un momento, giusto il tempo di obbligarsi a tornare alla sua integrità mentale.

Non è così che sperava andasse la serata. Beh, non è del tutto certo di cosa sperasse – forse di nuovo il formicolio di un qualche strano calore nel suo petto, o la delizia che deriva dal vedere il volto di Magnus illuminarsi per una svolta sul caso su cui sta lavorando – ma sicuro come l’oro che non è questo che sperava. 

Quando riapre gli occhi Magnus incrocia il suo sguardo.

«Scusa se ho origliato» dice senza interrompersi. «Sbaglio o tuo fratello è stato _arrestato_?».

Oh, non importa se Izzy vuole uccidere Jace – Alec ha intenzione di prestare giuramento di ucciderlo lui per primo. Jace può contarci.

«Qualcosa del genere» borbotta Alec. «Io uhm – devo andare. A tirarlo fuori o a fare quello di cui ha bisogno stavolta. Si è azzuffato con un poliziotto… _di nuovo_. Mi dispiace, Magnus, so di aver detto che sarei rimasto – e stavamo parlando –».

Magnus fa il giro attorno alla scrivania con passi cauti e Alec fissa lo sguardo sulle sue mani, su quel tic nelle sue dita che fa sì che Alec si chieda se Magnus ha intenzione di allungare la mano per toccargli il braccio, raccogliere il gomito di Alec nel suo palmo, offrirgli tiepido cordoglio – ma non lo fa. Il braccio gli ricade lungo il fianco e Alec si chiede se non sia stato un po’ avido, e anche un po’ sciocco, a desiderare una cosa simile. È un pensiero smarrito, ma impossibile da ignorare.

«Alexander» lo chiama Magnus, sondando il suo volto. Qualsiasi sia la cosa che sta cercando, Alec non è certo che Magnus la troverà. Alec ha oltrepassato da molto il punto in cui la paura e la preoccupazione sono le prime emozioni che prova quando apprende che Jace sta trascorrendo la notte in una cella. Piuttosto, è soprattutto rimpianto.

_Rimpianto che Jace sia anche solo nato e che Alec sia stato maledetto ad essere il suo partner e suo fratello._

«Alec» continua Magnus, e la serietà nella sua voce è allo stesso tempo commovente e mortificante per gli stessi motivi. Alec sente che le sue guance cominciano ad arrossire, il calore gli formicola sulle punte delle orecchie. «È una cosa grave? Se si tratta di un’infrazione ai danni di un poliziotto, devi stare attento a come te ne occupi – i poliziotti non giocano mai pulito e tendono sempre a coprirsi gli uni gli altri. Se hai bisogno di un avvocato, posso metterti in contatto con alcuni miei amici, pro bono –».

Alec sospira pesantemente, sfregandosi con aria stanca la mandibola. Magnus segue il movimento, fissandolo quel tanto che basta perché la mortificazione di Alec nei confronti di Jace si tramuti in imbarazzo.

«Io –» comincia Alec, prima di sospirare di nuovo. «Nonostante apprezzi il sentimento, tu sottintendi che Jace non se lo meriti assolutamente».

«Succede regolarmente?».

«Più regolarmente di quello che dovrebbe» replica Alec. «Mio fratello è –».

_Sconsiderato. Caparbio. In gamba._

_Un supereroe_.

«– un coglione».

_Sì, questo funziona_. E fa anche sorridere Magnus, con questo minuscolo sorriso confuso, relegato agli angoli delle sue labbra come se sapesse che non dovrebbe ridere di quel casino che Alec considera un legame familiare normale ma non potesse farne a meno.

Oltre il divertimento, tuttavia, Alec trova anche sollievo sul volto di Magnus: sollievo per qualcuno che non conosce, sollievo per il fatto che la polizia non cerchi di fare qualcosa mentre Jace è rinchiuso in una cella, sollievo che Jace non sarà solo un altro numero in una pagina sepolta dal sistema che passa per le scrivanie e poi finisce dritta nella spazzatura.

Ma oltre a ciò Alec vede anche la circospezione di Magnus. C’è dell’incredulità, uno scetticismo che si è giustamente guadagnato, perché non è possibile che Alec gli stia dicendo tutta la verità, e forse lo sanno entrambi. 

«Potrei accompagnarti io» dice allora Magnus. Fa un mezzo passo in avanti, inclinando il capo. Esamina Alec con curiosità, _con franchezza_ , sta ancora aspettando la mossa finale.

La bocca di Alec si prosciuga. Non può farne a meno. C’è questo movimento delle clavicole di Magnus che attira la sua attenzione come un magnete: una profonda “v” di pelle olivastra, di morbide ombre che gli rotolano lungo lo sterno, e tre fine catenine d’oro che sondano quelle stesse vallate e scompaiono sotto la sua camicia – e, così vicino, Alec ne ha una vista terribilmente bella.

Izzy lo prenderebbe in giro. E Jace gli urlerebbe contro per non aver preso la situazione con serietà.

Alec vorrebbe davvero sapere se il terreno potesse aprirsi in due e inghiottirlo completamente.

«Io –» balbetta Alec. «Cosa?».

«Potrei accompagnarti io» insiste nuovamente Magnus. «La mia macchina è nel garage sotterraneo. Sarebbe più rapido che prendere la metro, ne sono sicuro».

Alec sta quasi per accettare – è la parte del suo cervello senza filtri a cui a volte piace intervenire prima della ragione, prima che la dignità lo raggiunga e gli chiuda la bocca. Fortunatamente, questa volta è troppo impacciato per dire qualcosa.

Ed è anche troppo arrabbiato per quello che ha combinato Jace per accettare. Alec è _tentato_ di prendere la metro se ciò significa che Jace dovrà crogiolarsi più a lungo nella custodia cautelare. E se questo rende Alec meschino… beh, che lo faccia pure.

«No, è – grazie, ma no. È un problema mio – beh, è un problema _di Jace_ – e tu hai tutto questo da –». Alec gesticola vagamente in direzione della pila di documenti sparsi per tutta la scrivania. «– da gestire».

Magnus emette un rumore basso e volta le spalle ad Alec, aprendo il cassetto più in basso della scrivania con la punta della scarpa. Afferra un pacchetto di post-it e una penna, di cui fa volare via il tappo con un colpo del pollice, e scribacchia qualcosa velocemente e in modo disordinato.

«Se dovessi aver bisogno di qualcosa» dice, piegando il post-it a metà e porgendolo ad Alec tenendolo tra il pollice e il medio, «chiamami».

«Magnus, non devi –».

«Insisto» dice Magnus. «Per favore».

Alec prende il bigliettino dalle sue dita e se lo fa scivolare nel taschino della camicia. Lo sguardo di Magnus indugia sul suo petto.

  
____________________

  
  


Alec legge il bigliettino in metropolitana.

_Alexander_ , comincia, seguito dal numero di Magnus scribacchiato con una scrittura illeggibile, e Alec realizza in fretta che non è il numero di telefono del suo ufficio. Appoggiato alle porte della metropolitana, con l’attrezzatura di Sentinel avvolta sopra la sua testa in un borsone, Alec stringe il minuscolo quadratino di carta tra i pollici e gli indici.

_Alexander_.

  
Magnus ha firmato il biglietto solo con le sue iniziali: _M. B.,_ in lettere arricciate e un florilegio d’inchiostro viola intenso. L’ultimo numero è uno zero e c’è una macchia, proprio dove la penna ha lasciato la carta, dove Magnus aveva premuto troppo forte e l’inchiostro era fiorito, con una chiazza scura e ammaccata, ancora leggermente umida contro il pollice di Alec.

Alec fissa intensamente quegli undici numeri e per poco non perde la fermata, riuscendo a malapena a infilarsi fra le porte prima che si chiudano di nuovo.

  
____________________

«Sai, sei un uomo con cui difficilmente si riesce a mettersi in contatto di questi tempi» afferma Jace, sfregandosi i polsi dove i pomfi rossi delle manette gli marchiano la pelle. Sono sul tetto del centro di detenzione preventiva: Jace è completamente nelle vesti di Arkangel, e Alec –.

Beh, Alec si sta domandando come potrà mai smettere di sentirsi in imbarazzo nell’entrare a passo spedito in una centrale di polizia nelle vesti di Sentinel e guardare dritto negli occhi un poliziotto mentre chiede di lasciar andare Jace.

Non poteva certo farlo da Alec. Certo, avrebbe potuto dirlo ad Izzy, o farlo sapere a sua madre e suo padre, e avrebbero mandato qualcun altro mascherato dal quartier generale con tutti i documenti del caso e una ventiquattrore piena di soldi, ma –.

Alec geme, trascinandosi le mani sulla faccia e conficcando le dita inguantate nelle mascelle.

«Stai fuori dopo il coprifuoco senza di noi, arrivi in ritardo alla ronda tre sere a settimana, e ora scompari del tutto dalla rete?» continua Jace, ignaro. Rotea le spalle e le sue ali si spiegano con uno stridio metallico, gli alettoni di acciaio si flettono con un sospiro idraulico. «Da quando hai deciso di tirare pacco, Mister Devo-Sempre-Avere-Tutto-Sotto-Controllo? Chi ti ha strappato il palo dal culo?».

«Non sto tirando pacco» borbotta Alec mentre issa la faretra più in altro sulla sua spalla, dando intenzionalmente le spalle a Jace per scandagliare la città. «Magari a volte ne ho avuto abbastanza di tollerare le tue cazzate e voglio solo una serata di pace e tranquillità».

«Sì, beh» s’imbroncia Jace. «Chiudi il becco».

«Dice quello che si è fatto arrestare per la terza volta quest’anno, ma okay».

Alec dà un colpetto al pulsante di frequenza sulla radio della polizia fissato alla sua cintura multiuso, grato che il brusio della staticità riempia la semi-quiete. Con la coda dell’occhio vede Jace aprire bocca, indubbiamente per dire qualcosa di immusonito, ma Alec ce la mette tutta per fingere di star ascoltando solo ed esclusivamente la radio.

Le spalle di Jace si afflosciano e Jace incrocia le braccia sul petto quando recepisce il messaggio. «Allora» mugugna, «sei _libero_ per la ronda stasera o cosa?».

Per radio una telefonata avverte di un disordine civile da qualche parte a sud. È a circa quindici isolati dalla loro posizione attuale: potrebbero essere lì in cinque minuti se Jace volasse e lo stomaco di Alec riuscisse a resistere.

Un paio di volanti rispondono alla radio con inerzia, una di loro addirittura si spinge a dire che nel tragitto farà un salto da Starbucks e si fermerà a prendere delle ciambelle.

È tutto così ordinario che Alec vorrebbe solo spegnere la radio. Non vuole essere là fuori, non quella sera.

Ma non può tornare in ufficio adesso. Magnus potrebbe essersene già andato. E Alec –.

Alec non sa con certezza se riesce a mettere da parte l’orgoglio quel tanto che basta per ammettere a Jace che vuole scaricarlo per starsene piuttosto seduto dietro a una scrivania in un silenzio quasi perpetuo a leggere documenti su quegli incendi misteriosi.

Jace non capirebbe – per lui, _questo_ è fare la differenza, scorrazzare nella notte indossando le maschere, inseguendo chiamate d’emergenza, rompere nasi ed accettarne le conseguenze, nonostante il fatto di essere stato liberato da una cella solo poche ore prima. Per Jace, a fare la differenza non è una penna, della carta, un telefono e quella strana e implacabile grinta che si accende negli occhi di Magnus quando è così concentrato che a volte si dimentica di sbattere le palpebre per un minuto.

Se Alec dovesse dire a Jace tutto ciò – beh, Jace non sentirebbe nemmeno la fine della frase.

Alec si preme il ponte nasale un’ultima volta, ma le sue dita inguantate cigolano contro la maschera. La radio aggiorna la chiamata per il disordine civile ad un caso di ubriachezza molesta. Le ali di Jace cominciano a sbattere e, anche se Alec non lo sta guardando, conosce l’espressione sul suo volto. È impaziente, con un sopracciglio inarcato con aspettativa belligerante.

Alec sospira. « _Va bene_. Ma io vengo camminando. Ci vediamo lì».

____________________

Alec incastra il mirino sul suo arco, ma non incocca una freccia. Strizzando gli occhi, scruta attraverso l’obiettivo: la notte è esposta davanti a lui in impronte termiche di un verde spietato, un contrasto alieno alle luci blu e rosa civettuolo che emanano nella stratosfera le discoteche e i bar notturni e che possono essere viste solo da un punto d’osservazione alto quanto il suo.

  
Sulle strade sottostanti ci sono persone che si stanno ammassando, urlando rumorosamente e da ubriachi, sventolando per aria lattine di birra e sciabordandone sull’asfalto il liquido all’interno. Riesce a sentirne l’odore, quella dolcezza viscosa della birra chiara, appiccicaticcia alla suola delle scarpe e schiumosa nelle canalette di scolo dove la luce è più giallognola, più sporca. Fa una smorfia ad ogni urlo incosciente, troppo volgare e rozzo. Fa una smorfia anche quando un uomo ubriaco tira un pugno serpeggiante ad un altro uomo che lo guarda divertito e il tutto evolve in una rissa, circondata da tutte le parti da un tifo puerile.

Non è violenta, non è ancora un tumulto vero e proprio – solo la noia di uomini sbattuti fuori dai bar di Downtown che si dispiacciono per la perdita di qualunque partita di football o di hockey fosse trasmessa dalla TV quella sera.

Ma vacilla ai limiti del controllo e quindi Alec è circospetto.

Circospetto e _stanco_ , perché nessuno dice mai che essere un super e mantenere l’ordine significa questo, se si può effettivamente definire mantenimento dell’ordine.

Segue la folla lentamente verso la stazione della metro in fondo alla strada, camminando parallelamente a loro sui tetti dall’altra parte della strada, con un cipiglio cucito tra le sue sopracciglia quando i cori ubriachi diventano più dispregiativi che dettati dal divertimento inebriato. Non sa con certezza dove sia Jace, ma sa che è nei paraggi per via del baluginio argenteo che appare fugacemente come un proiettile nell’oscurità e che Alec coglie con la coda dell’occhio. La polizia non è ancora arrivata e, benché non sia una sorpresa, se Alec deve mettersi in mezzo e impedire a qualcuno di razziare delle vetrine in frantumi, può solo immaginare quanto terribile finirà per sembrare, non importa quanto buone siano le sue intenzioni.

_Un’altra conferenza stampa rattoppata per Idris, un’altra ramanzina nell’ufficio dei suoi genitori, un’altra notte trascorsa a fissare la maschera nello specchio del suo bagno e a chiedersi come ci sia finito qui, anche se non c’è nessun altro posto in cui avrebbe potuto trovarsi…_

  
Alec si arresta sul bordo di un tetto dove il divario è troppo ampio per saltare. Sospira, estraendo una freccia dalla faretra e assicurando un capo della corda all’impennaggio. La folla ribollente ha cominciato a sfoltirsi, i meno ubriachi vagano verso la stazione della metropolitana e i più turbolenti indugiano oltre per strada, inciampando gli uni addosso agli altri, con le braccia attorno alle spalle gli uni degli altri, le voci si diffondono con aggressività. Alec tiene un occhio su di loro e l’altro sulla propria freccia mentre la incocca e prende la mira.

Il divario fra l’edificio su cui si trova e quello successivo è di circa sei metri – e Jace probabilmente potrebbe fare questo salto, anche senza le ali, perché ha visto delle persone farlo in TV e per lui è così semplice – ma Alec è costretto a prendere la via dell’uomo comune. Lo frustra, quando la notte si è già protratta per le lunghe e lui desidera fortemente il suo letto e dei noodle freddi per cena più di quanto non ammetterebbe ad alta voce.

L’edificio di fronte è tutto mattoni lisci e finestre di vetro piano, ammiccante nell’oscurità intrisa di luci al neon – non c’è nessun punto in cui far atterrare la propria freccia, a meno che non gli importi di commettere un atto di vandalismo pubblico.

«Hai bisogno di una mano?».

I peletti sulla sua nuca scattano sull’attenti, ma non si volta, non immediatamente, non questa volta. Le sue spalle formano una linea rigida e Alec abbassa l’arco verso il suolo, lasciando allentare la corda.

«Che problemi hai con l’arrivarmi alle spalle di soppiatto?» chiede, da una parte domandando quando tutto ciò diventerà un leitmotiv, dall’altra chiedendosi se non lo sia già. Si volta e Nightlock è lì, con le mani affossate nelle tasche e il bavero della giacca sollevato contro il vento ululante.

Ha lo stesso aspetto di sempre: impassibile, ingegnosamente arruffato, in qualche modo ancora elegante nelle linee frizzanti della sua tuta, _indossandola_ piuttosto di lasciare che sia essa ad indossare lui. C’è una piccola espressione imbronciata sulle sue labbra, ma scivola via silenziosamente mentre i suoi occhi rimuginano su Alec, forse seguendo il guizzo sulla sua mascella e le occhiaie scure che si intravedono attraverso le orbite oculari sulla sua maschera.

«Mi crogiolo nei drammi, che ti posso dire» dice Magnus scrollando le spalle.

«È una protesta quella?» chiede.

Alec permette alla tensione nelle sue spalle di dissiparsi. «No, ma potrebbe diventare una razzia, quindi la teniamo d’occhio».

«Mmh» considera Nightlock e poi scruta il cielo. «Non vedo il biondino. Ti ha mollato di nuovo a fare il lavoro noioso?».

«È in giro» borbotta Alec cupamente, ma è del tutto plausibile che qualcosa di luccicante abbia portato altrove l’attenzione di Jace. « _Da qualche parte_ ».

_Sarà meglio per lui._

Nightlock si accorge facilmente dell’umore di Alec: forse riesce a percepire il modo in cui Alec sta formicolando, facendo fremere l’energia invisibile nell’aria.

«Nottataccia?» chiede, la sua voce è un po’ più gentile di quello che Alec si aspetta. 

Alec emette un grugnito in risposta. «Non proprio» dice. «Diciamo… difficile».

«Come mai?».

  
Alec strizza gli occhi, guardando Nightlock per vedere se gli interessa veramente sentire la risposta di Alec o se sono semplicemente convenevoli, ma –.

Alec è sorpreso di trovare qualcosa di genuino attentamente trattenuto nello sguardo di Magnus. Sbatte le palpebre, ma non svanisce: Alec, in qualche modo, lo trova familiare. _Hai un cuore buono,_ gli riecheggia nella testa. Lo sente come un capello tirato, un nervo che va a fuoco, un magazzino bruciato in lontananza. Per motivi che non conosce, il post-it con il numero di Magnus – che ha riposto attentamente all’interno della propria tuta – comincia a bruciare a sua volta contro la sua pelle.

«Non avrei dovuto chiedertelo?» indaga Nightlock, il suo tono è un po’ frivolo. «Suppongo che non siamo ancora del tutto pronti per questo tipo di chiacchiere –».

«No, io – va tutto bene» mugugna Alec. «È solo che – avevo altri piani per stasera. E adesso sono qui. Immagina? Per… colpa di Arkangel».

«Non sono minimamente sorpreso» ribatte Nightlock. È divertito, Alec se ne accorge, ma c’è anche qualcosa di aspro nel suo sorriso. «Cos’ha combinato? Ha salvato _troppe_ persone per i gusti di Idris? Ha dato un pugno in faccia a un poliziotto e se l’è cavata solo con una diffida?».

Alec non riesce nemmeno a ribattere. Nightlock ha assolutamente ragione e non fa altro che riportarlo col pensiero alle loro conversazioni precedenti, sul privilegio. Perché non è stato davvero Alec a scagionare Jace stasera, no.

«Qualcosa del genere» borbotta Alec, tra sé e sé. Ma Nightlock lo sente e ride con questa risata secca e di scherno che assomiglia ad un latrato. Sciabica inaspettatamente lungo la spina dorsale di Alec.

«Beh, di certo non è niente di nuovo» ridacchia Nightlock. «Anche se è ristoratore sentirtene lamentare, quindi ti ringrazio».

Alec strizza un occhio. «…Non c’è di che?».

Nightlock fa di nuovo una risata nasale, ma Alec non si perde il guizzo della sua lingua contro i denti. È un tipo di sorriso pericoloso, che fa fermare il mondo, solo per lui. È un sorriso che non svanisce nemmeno mentre fa un cenno del capo verso le strade sottostanti, il suo sguardo è fisso su un qualcosa che Alec non ha ancora visto.

«Mezza dozzina di uomini si sono appena infilati in quel vicolo dall’altra parte della strada» dice, e il divertimento ancora presente nella sua voce fa sì che Alec non realizzi le sue parole immediatamente.

«Cosa?».

Nightlock fa di nuovo un cenno col capo.

«Là, guarda» gli indica e Alec solleva di nuovo l’arco per osservare attraverso il mirino. Com’era prevedibile, Nightlock ha ragione: un gruppo di uomini che avevano indugiato in fondo all’assembramento si erano staccati dal gruppo infilandosi in una laterale, anche se le loro voci rumorose e beffarde continuano a riecheggiare. Conosce questa sorta di uomini: salmastri, chiassosi e fraterni, con il colore delle squadre per cui tifano sulle magliette e impiastricciato sui loro volti e le nocche sbucciate. Quella sorta di uomini per cui un paio di bicchieri in più possono diventare pericolosi: quel tipo di uomini che Izzy respingeva in discoteca con una noiosa alzata d’occhi al cielo dopo un paio di tentativi di palpeggiarla, o che potrebbero sputare su un piede ad Alec se solo osasse guardare troppo a lungo un altro uomo –.

Forse stanno solo prendendo una scorciatoia per andare a casa. Alec non ci pensa e sta abbassando l’arco quando Nightlock parla.

«Una donna ha imboccato quello stesso vicolo, neanche un minuto prima. Era da sola, camminava a testa bassa e molto in fretta. La stanno seguendo».

Oh. L’atteggiamento di Alec cambia, le spalle gli si irrigidiscono, lo stomaco gli si serra in modo sgradevole. Tende di nuovo la corda del suo arco, la freccia è piatta lungo la sua vista. Osservando nel mirino, scocca la freccia, silenziosa e rapida nell’oscurità. La freccia colpisce il bersaglio, un incavo nei mattoni del tetto opposto, con precisione millimetrica: non fa nessun rumore. Alec sa come muoversi attraverso l’aria senza turbarla. È istintivo.

La teleferica tira contro la cintura di Alec. Alec ne scioglie il capo e fa un cappio attorno al condotto di aerazione che pompa ai suoi piedi.

Nightlock emette un fischio basso. «Bel lancio» commenta.

Alec strattona la teleferica, che non si sposta: reggerà il suo peso.

«Sì, beh, non tutti possiamo andare dove vogliamo svolazzando» risponde. Nightlock solleva visibilmente le sopracciglia – una sfida, forse – ma non dice nulla.

Alec fa qualche passo indietro rispetto al bordo del tetto, solo per prendere la rincorsa e darsi lo slancio. Balza oltre il tetto nell’abisso impregnato di argon e per un momento inebriante è in caduta libera. Ma poi aggancia la teleferica con l’arco come fosse un deltaplano e le sue spalle sobbalzano verso l’alto mentre è sospinto in avanti lungo la traiettoria. Non si volta indietro: non vede se Nightlock lo osserva allontanarsi, non urla “vieni o no?”. Non si chiede quale espressione abbia Nightlock sul volto, non quando il vento sferza contro la sua maschera e le sue gambe penzolano a trenta metri da terra.

Alec rallenta il percorso lungo la corda mentre si avvicina al tetto di fronte e si issa sul pianerottolo con un grugnito sordo. Si solleva, raccogliendo la fune nella bobina sulla sua cintura, e Nightlock gli appare a fianco, come un’apparizione nel buio. Le mani sono ancora sepolte nelle sue tasche, non un capello fuori posto.

Le sue sopracciglia sono inarcate come se fosse impressionato, ma non dice nulla, e questo fa alzare ad Alec gli occhi al cielo. Invece, Nightlock si volta verso il lato lontano del tetto e comincia a camminare e Alec può solo sbrigarsi a stargli dietro.

Come previsto, c’è una donna nel vicolo, cammina in parallelo rispetto a Nightlock ed Alec. Cammina abbastanza in fretta da far capire ad Alec di essere consapevole di essere seguita. Afferra saldamente con la mano la tracolla della borsetta, stretta lungo il suo fianco, e tiene delle chiavi tra le dita, il tintinnio del bronzo ossidato è inconfondibile. Non si volta a guardarsi oltre le spalle, ma Alec può affermare che è in massima allerta – e gli uomini che la stanno seguendo di certo non stanno facendo del loro meglio per essere silenziosi.

Qualcuno urla: potrebbe essere catcalling, ma le parole sono troppo biascicate. L’intenzione non lo è.

Gli solleva i peletti sulla nuca, come sempre. Non è una vista insolita, ma Alec troppo spesso arriva troppo tardi, quando questi incidenti sono già stati denunciati alla polizia e il peggio è già accaduto e le lacrime sono già state versate.

Ma non succederà questa volta. Alec non lo permetterà.

Le sue buone intenzioni avranno importanza _quella notte_.

Alec coglie un’altra freccia mentre allinea la mira con il gruppo di ubriachi. Ce ne sono sei, il che non è proprio un problema quando sia lui che Nightlock eccellono nel combattimento a lunga distanza, ma sono comunque più di quelli che vorrebbe ce ne fossero se le cose si mettono male.

«Almeno tre di loro sono armati» commenta Nightlock, quasi nel suo orecchio. «Due di loro alla cintura, uno sotto il braccio».

Alec osserva l’uomo in questione nel mirino, seguendolo nei movimenti mentre questi barcolla in avanti. Alec individua immediatamente qualcosa di spesso e ingombrante sotto il suo braccio, qualcosa che gli riempie la giacca in modo insolito.

«Sembra una semi-automatica» mormora Alec. «Almeno una 9 mm. Perché diamine ha una cosa del genere?».

«Mmh» commenta Nightlock, sistemandosi i guanti. «Non diamogli possibilità di dimostrarcelo».

Alec annuisce e, con un pizzico delle dita, scocca la freccia.

La freccia guizza attraverso l’aria, conficcandosi nell’asfalto ai piedi dell’uomo munito di pistola.

«Penso che avrei preferito se l’avessi colpito» commenta Nightlock con uno schiocco di lingua. Più in basso, l’uomo sta urlando, un altro scatta all’indietro, allontanandosi dalla freccia sulle mani e sulle ginocchia, e gli altri stanno indicando selvaggiamente il tetto dove si trovano Sentinel e Nightlock.

La donna, con gran sollievo di Alec, è riuscita a scappare, cogliendo al volto la distrazione fornita da Alec. Una parte di Alec vorrebbe seguirla per saperla al sicuro in una stazione della metro o nel proprio appartamento, ma d’altro canto non vuole lasciare Nightlock da solo a gestire qualsiasi cosa stia diventando questa situazione –.

Il suo udito non è così affinato da udire la sicura della pistola che viene tolta, ma il proiettile che esplode nel mattone sotto ai suoi piedi è abbastanza rumoroso. Volano scintille e le orecchie di Alec fischiano, gli gira la testa. Fa un salto indietro, lontano dal bordo del tetto, ma Nightlock non si muove di un millimetro, alzando gli occhi al cielo per il colpo terribile di quell’uomo ubriaco.

Lancia un’occhiata ad Alec, sollevando e abbassando deliberatamente lo sguardo sul suo corpo.

«Non farti sparare per causa mia, Sentinel» dice, e poi salta giù dal tetto, precipitando verso il suolo mentre echeggia un altro sparo, che rimbalza con un suono metallico su un condotto d’aerazione.

L’aria è pungente quando Alec prende un respiro, afferrando un'altra freccia. Le sue dita pizzicano, la freccia vola, ma Nightlock agita una mano in un arco improvviso e la pistola sfreccia velocemente fuori dalla mano dell’uomo ubriaco per poi finire all’interno di un cassonetto. La freccia di Alec manca il bersaglio, ma si conficca nella mano vuota dell’uomo con uno schizzo di sangue.

Non c’è tempo per guardarlo vacillare all’indietro o guardarlo andare alla carica verso Nightlock in una furia cieca. Altri due uomini lottano immediatamente per estrarre le pistole dalle loro cinture, e per quanto Alec vorrebbe vedere Nightlock _appianare_ una persona da solo, deve andare giù in strada a sua volta, subito.

Afferrando la propria teleferica, Alec ne fissa l’estremità attorno al condotto d’aerazione più vicino e salta. Precipita per tre, quattro metri, fino a che la corda non diventa tesa e lo fa oscillare verso la facciata dell’edificio. Un altro sonoro sparo squarcia la notte. Voltandosi di scatto per guardarsi oltre la spalla, Alec vede un altro uomo agitare una revolver tra le mani, ricaricandola freneticamente mentre prende la mira su Nightlock, e Nightlock –.

Nightlock, con una mano tesa a incollare due uomini al suolo con una forza invisibile, sta fissando la strinatura sulla spallina della sua giacca.

Sembra _incazzato_.

Alec allenta la presa sulla teleferica, lasciandosi cadere in fretta e pericolosamente finché i suoi anfibi non colpiscono il suolo con un tonfo pesante. Si toglie l’arco dalla spalla e incocca un’altra freccia prima ancora di essersi voltato per combattere.

Non deve fermarsi per individuare un bersaglio. È il suo dono. La freccia trafigge la manica dell’uomo che aveva gattonato alla ricerca della pistola che Nightlock aveva fatto volare via. Blocca l’uomo al suolo.

È un lancio perfetto.

Il sangue gli pompa nelle vene.

Afferra un’altra freccia e anche quella atterra dove vuole lui, sfregiando la tempia di un altro uomo. L’uomo barcolla, col sangue che gli cola negli occhi, il suo senso dell’equilibrio è estirpato mentre inciampa sui suoi stessi piedi. La sua testa rimbalza sull’asfalto con un tonfo ripugnante.

Non c’è tempo per fermarsi: c’è solo brama, solo istinto. Un secondo uomo carica verso Alec, con l’intenzione di placcarlo in pieno petto, ma Alec è più veloce. Alec è _sempre_ più veloce.

Alec torce il braccio dietro la schiena di quell’uomo, gettandolo al suolo e colpendolo alla nuca con l’arco. L’uomo perde conoscenza all’istante.

Un altro sparo gli fa sferragliare il cervello.

  
E poi una rampante folata di vento si incassa nello stomaco dell’uomo con la revolver: l’uomo si piega in due, sputacchiando saliva e faticando a deglutire, lasciando cadere la pistola nello stesso istante.

Alec si volta a cercare Nightlock, ma Nightlock è già lì, a camminare in mezzo a tutta quella frenesia, indifferente. Disegna con fare teatrale un arco nell’aria e un'altra valanga di energia va a sbattere contro l’uomo come un maremoto e l’uomo cade al suolo con rantolo, tenendosi lo stomaco.

Uno degli altri uomini cerca di saltare verso Nightlock, ma Alec lo vede e gli dà un calcio alle ginocchia, per poi colpirlo in faccia con l’arco. Il sangue erutta dal naso dell’uomo, le sue mani gli palpano la faccia mentre la cartilagine spappolata gli fluisce nei palmi.

Alec scocca un’altra freccia. Non aspetta di vedere se l’uomo cade: l’urlo sguaiato alle sue spalle, simile a un grugnito, gli fa sapere che ha colpito il bersaglio. Si volta, spingendo indietro un altro uomo, e il suo cranio colpisce l’asfalto con uno schiocco, i suoi occhi roteano all’indietro mostrando il bianco.

Il respiro diventa ansante e doloroso nel petto di Alec, ma si sente vivo, radioso di trionfo. Guarda Nightlock e Nightlock rimuove l’ultima pistola dal palmo di un uomo e la scaglia in fondo al vicolo con la sua magia. E poi solleva per aria l’uomo, tenendolo a penzoloni, per poi gettarlo nel cassonetto vicino con un fragore metallico e sferragliante.

Un sorriso fiorisce sul volto di Alec: non è un sorriso bello, né onorevole, ma un sorriso che è sghembo e impavido e focoso. Era da tanto tempo che non si sentiva così, che non sentiva l’adrenalina pompargli nelle vene e scorrergli rampante nel sangue. Il sottile schizzo di sangue non suo è tiepido sulla sua guancia, e riesce a sentirne anche l’odore, quel gusto ferroso che penetra nelle canalette di scolo e nell’asfalto.

Qualcuno urla. Nightlock risponde con uno scatto del palmo, una scarica di energia che separa gli uomini rimanenti che si erano rimessi in piedi, tutti alla ricerca di un riparo. Lo spazio ristretto non significa nulla per lui. È inarrestabile, incrollabile, _incredibile_. 

Il metallo raschia il suolo quando qualcuno entra in collisione con un cassonetto. Alec riesce a percepire l’elettricità nell’aria sulla punta della lingua. È come se potesse _percepire_ Nightlock, il modo in cui l’aria si muove e gli vortica intorno: riesce a percepire dove si trova senza dover nemmeno guardare, ma lui guarda lo stesso, perché mai dovrebbe voler perdersi _una cosa del genere_.

Il potere assoluto crepita sui polpastrelli di Nightlock, gli gocciola lungo il mento, si raccoglie in quel suo sorriso ribaltato che sembra quasi demoniaco.

È proprio come Alec: anche lui va su di giri per queste situazioni.

E poi, con la coda dell’occhio, Alec intercetta il primo uomo, ancora disteso sul ventre, che cerca di trascinarsi sul suolo verso la pistola, le sue dita cercano disperatamente di raggiungerla.

Nightlock non se n’è accorto, colpendo di nuovo un altro uomo con un gesto della mano e sfilandosi dalla traiettoria di un pugno in un secondo. Afferra l’uomo per il risvolto della giacca e se lo getta alle spalle, il suo corpo si accartoccia all’impatto. L’uomo grugnisce, con le braccia spalancate, ma non si rimette in piedi.

Nel mentre, l’uomo che giace al suolo trova la pistola, le sue dita si serrano attorno al grilletto mentre prende la mira sul petto di Nightlock.

La freccia trema a malapena tra le dita di Alec, prima di ronzare oltre la spalla di Nightlock. È una carezza dell’impennaggio sulla guancia di Nightlock, per poi conficcarsi nella spalla dell’uomo a terra. Nightlock non si ferma, voltandosi e riesumando il potere dal suolo attraverso il proprio corpo, prima di far schiantare l’uomo contro il muro.

Nightlock si guarda oltre la spalla, con le sopracciglia sollevate e i capelli leggermente scompigliati dal vento. I suoi occhi sono scuri e provocanti, su di lui c’è un qualcosa di leggermente mozzafiato. La bocca di Alec si spalanca.

«L’avevo visto» dice Nightlock, schioccando le dita per spezzare la freccia conficcata nella spalla dell’uomo, piegandone l’asta cosicché non possa essere rimossa facilmente. L’uomo urla, grugnendo mentre con l’altra mano si tiene saldamente la ferita, ma Nightlock non lo degna nemmeno di uno sguardo.

Nightlock fa un cenno del capo in direzione di Alec. «Ne manca uno» dice e Alec si volta: l’ultimo uomo sta arrancando verso l’imboccatura del vicolo, la presa sulla revolver è allentata.

Nightlock solleva il mento, un silenzioso “Andiamo?” è lasciato sospeso nell’aria.

Il petto di Alec si solleva. Riesce a percepire lo sforzo arrossato sul suo volto, il sudore sotto la maschera, una stilettata nel petto a causa dell’aria fredda.

Incocca un’altra freccia. Le sue labbra formano un mezzo sorriso. E poi comincia a correre, perché sa che Nightlock lo raggiungerà.

____________________

Il terreno sembra vibrare sotto i suoi piedi, la sua andatura è veloce e bruciante nelle cosce. L’aria è così fredda che potrebbe scambiarne il sapore nella bocca con quello del sangue e la pioggerellina comincia ad essere tagliente lungo le sue guance come minuscole schegge di vetro.

Alec aumenta l’andatura. L’uomo con la pistola ha un buon vantaggio su di loro, ma non sarà sufficiente, non con Nightlock che si adatta facilmente alla falcata di Alec. L’unico segno del suo sforzo è la strinatura sulla giacca e un tenue rossore sulle guance che scompare sotto la sua maschera.

Una parte di Alec sa che dovrebbe chiamare Jace, che dovrebbe informarlo sulla loro posizione, che Jace dovrebbe acciuffare quel tizio prima che irrompa sulla strada principale – ma Alec non sta ascoltando quella parte di sé.

No, questa caccia è sua.

Alec abbassa il capo e corre più forte. L’imboccatura del vicolo si apre di fronte a loro, le luci brillanti gli inondano con violenza il volto, facendogli strizzare gli occhi che cominciano a lacrimare. L’uomo, più in là, vira di lato e colpisce un cassonetto, inciampando nel suo panico indotto dalla fuga.

Nightlock si spinge oltre Alec – _sta correndo o sta fluttuando?_ – e sotto la sua giacca pesante Alec riesce a vedere i muscoli che lavorano sulla sua schiena.

È pericoloso. Dio, è pericoloso, più pericoloso di chiunque altro Alec abbia mai incontrato. È così in un equilibrio esitante tra l’eccitazione, la rabbia e il controllo, e sta dalla parte di Alec.

Non dalla parte di Idris: _dalla parte di Alec_. È spalla a spalla con Alec, a spingere Alec a correre di più, a correre più in fretta –.

Che cos’è questo brivido? Perché non l’ha mai sentito prima?

Perché assomiglia alla ruggine, alla frizione e ai denti conficcati in un punto sensibile e perché ne vuole di più?

Perché assomiglia ad una freccia disperata, non puntata verso il bersaglio, l’uomo con la pistola, ma verso le tenebre di desiderio dietro di lui?

Alec si sente il battito cardiaco nelle orecchie, una pulsazione nei polpastrelli, l’adrenalina che gli inonda le vene. Il suo sangue sta ribollendo. Ne vuole di più, ma poi trascina di nuovo il proprio sguardo da Nightlock all’uomo in fuga e –.

C’è una macchina parcheggiata in fondo al vicolo, due uomini che gingillano appoggiati al cofano.

_Cazzo_ , pensa Alec, _dei civili_ , ma poi osserva di nuovo la macchina. Osserva la vernice blu scura, il modo in cui sembra appena uscita da un autolavaggio, il modo in cui i finestrini sono un po’ più spessi del normale –.

La targa ristretta.

Le luci sul radiatore.

Il modello standard del dipartimento.

_Cazzo, sono poliziotti in borghese._

Alec torna alla realtà in modo così brusco che è sicuro di incenerirsi all’impatto. Il suo stomaco precipita. Avverte la doccia gelata, la sbandata di risposta mentre il brivido dell’inseguimento collassa su sé stesso.

Pensa ad Arkangel in una cella, e poi pensa a Nightlock, e sa che queste due storie non finiscono allo stesso modo.

_Cazzo_.

  
Alec scatta in avanti ad afferrare il braccio di Nightlock prima che questi possa uscire dalle tenebre, rigettandolo nell’oscurità. Nightlock barcolla all’indietro, colto di sorpresa, e si volta di scatto per fissare Alec.

«Lasciami» dice con aria minacciosa, con quell’oscurità provocatoria che si spiega dai suoi occhi – ma Alec lo tiene fermamente, stringendo il braccio di Nightlock sempre con più forza.

«Ci sono dei poliziotti là fuori» sibila Alec. «Ti è dato di volta il cervello? Non puoi andare là fuori, ti _vedranno_. _Ci_ vedranno».

«Ah sì, e cosa possono fare?» ribatte Nightlock con irriverenza, ma i suoi occhi brillano e sono infiammati ed è ancora pienamente su di giri. «Spararmi? Nessuno può _spararmi_ –».

Cerca di liberarsi di nuovo dalla presa di Alec, ma Alec gli afferra l’altro gomito, spingendo Nightlock contro il muro del vicolo. Non vorrebbe doverlo fare – e sa che Nightlock potrebbe spingerlo via con uno schiocco di dita, farlo schiantare contro il muro di mattoni solo con un ringhio – ma Alec preme comunque la sua mano aperta contro il petto di Nightlock e cerca di supplicarlo con lo sguardo.

_Non farlo_.

«Tu –» sibila Nightlock, la mascella guizza. Stringe le dita attorno al polso di Alec. L’elettricità statica si solleva in arcate dai suoi polpastrelli e respinge la mano di Alec. Alec fa un altro passo in avanti, costringendo Nightlock contro il muro, nella speranza che le tenebre li inghiottano.

« _Per favore_ » insiste Alec. «Non possiamo essere qui, dai. Vuoi farti _arrestare_ –».

Sente i poliziotti ridere, una risata bassa e pacchiana e indubbiamente insidiosa, ma sono ancora appollaiati sul cofano della macchina, a condividere una sigaretta. Alec non riesce più a vedere l’uomo che stavano seguendo. Digrigna i denti mentre si preme un dito nell’orecchio.

«Arkangel, rispondi» chiama. Le dita di Nightlock rinsaldano la presa sul polso di Alec e Alec può quasi sentire le ossa spostarsi. Sono così vicini che Alec riesce a percepire il calore irradiato dal petto di Nightlock. _È incandescente, cazzo_. «Arkangel, hai visuale sulla Sessantatreesima? Rispondi».

C’è un momento di silenzio straziante in cui Jace non risponde e il dispositivo di comunicazione di Alec ronza per l’elettricità statica e lo sguardo di Nightlock è conficcato dritto nel suo, furioso e ferito. Eppure – non è sufficiente a far balzare Alec contro il muro. E Nightlock potrebbe farlo. _Cos’è che lo sta trattenendo –._

«Ehi, sì, ci sono» arriva allora la voce di Jace, anche se Alec la sente a stento, mentre nuota nella visuale limitata creata dallo sguardo insondabile di Nightlock. «Sono stazionato sopra la Sessantatreesima, che succede? Una donna ha appena chiamato un taxi e ho appena visto un tizio ubriaco inciampare su un idrante e perdere i sensi, è stato parecchio divertente. C’è qualcosa che dovrei cercare? Ci sono un paio di poliziotti in borghese parcheggiati in fondo all’isolato, stanno facendo casini –».

«Tienili d’occhio» lo istruisce Alec. «Seguili».

«Ricevuto, capo».

Alec si allontana da Nightlock bruscamente. La perdita di peso contro il petto di Nightlock fa sì che Nightlock colga l’opportunità di spingerlo via – ma con le mani, non con i propri poteri, e forse è anche peggio.

Alec inciampa all’indietro di alcuni passi, respirando pesantemente. Nightlock non si muove. Alec lo vede tremare come se l’elettricità stesse correndo febbrilmente su e giù per le sue braccia, troppa per essere contenuta solo nelle sue vene. Le mani inguantate sono serrate in pugni lungo i suoi fianchi.

«Come _osi_ » sibila, la sua voce è così bassa che Alec se la sente riverberare nel petto. Il borbottio della macchina della polizia che si allontana e che fa piombare il vicolo in un silenzio assordante non è sufficiente perché Alec se ne vada. Invece, è inchiodato sul posto, rimproverato dallo sguardo che Nightlock gli sta infliggendo.

«Come oso?» chiede Alec, sentendo le labbra arricciarsi. Ondate di calore gli scendono lungo il corpo: non riesce a distinguere il timore dalla rabbia o la rabbia dalla vergogna. «Arkangel ha tutto sotto controllo, cos’altro ti aspettavi che facessi –».

«Voi Corporate siete tutti uguali» lo aggredisce Nightlock, gesticolando drasticamente in direzione di Alec mentre fa un passo in avanti. Alec non si smuove. «Fate ciò che è giusto fintantoché potrà esservi di aiuto».

«Non è vero –».

«Tu dici?» ribatte Nightlock. «Perché mai allora ti apposti nell’ombra e intervieni solo quando non ti viene messa a rischio la paga, eh? Perché mai non dovresti intervenire –».

«Perché non sono un idiota con degli istinti suicidi!» lo attacca Alec. «Perché, ehi, forse ci sono delle _conseguenze_ al – all’andarsene in giro a sbandierare gagliardamente i propri poteri alla massima potenza di fronte alla polizia, non lo so!».

Nightlock sbuffa, alzando le mani per aria, incredulo.

«Ti prego, tu non sai _un bel niente_ delle conseguenze» ride amaramente Nightlock. «La polizia ferma te e forse ti fai una notte in cella prima che Idris arrivi e ti tiri fuori di lì. Fai quello che ti pare e nessuno batte ciglio e nel frattempo al resto di noi sparano per strada solo per aver osato _pensare_ che magari potremmo salvare la vita a qualcuno, perché ci sono _due pesi e due misure_ , no? Tu non ne hai _la benché minima idea_ di cosa voglia dire vivere sapendo che c’è una parte di te che non puoi cambiare e che potrebbe molto verosimilmente farti ammazzare, quindi non fingere di essere quello dalla parte della ragione qui, Sentinel. Non hai _nessun diritto_ di dirmi quello che posso o non posso fare».

Alec si stizzisce. Serra i pugni lungo i fianchi, c’è un ronzio nelle sue orecchie che sovrasta il pianto delle sirene in lontananza – ma Nightlock non lascia perdere. Anzi, fa un passo in avanti, avvicinandosi, raddrizzando le spalle e sollevando il mento. Incrocia lo sguardo di Alec con un’espressione che dice “dai, prova a dirmi che non ho ragione”.

Ha ragione – _quasi_. Ha ragione sul fatto che le conseguenze per lui sono molto peggio che per Alec; ha ragione sul fatto che usare i suoi poteri in pubblico potrebbe costargli la vita mentre ad Alec costerebbe solo un severo monito e una detrazione dalla paga del prossimo cliente che è alla ricerca di qualcuno un po’ meno vanaglorioso per svolgere il proprio lavoro sporco. Ha ragione sul fatto che le notti passate in cella da Arkangel ormai sono un leitmotiv.

Ma ha torto sul fatto che Alec non sappia niente sul dover nascondere una parte di sé per paura di come potrebbero reagire gli altri. Alec sa meglio di molti altri come sia tenere nascosta una parte di sé al mondo, perché il prezzo da pagare potrebbe essere il suo lavoro, la sua casa, i suoi amici, la sua famiglia – un prezzo troppo alto, troppo caro. E potrebbe non aver nulla a che fare con i superpoteri, ma ha tutto a che fare con _lui_ , ed è una cosa che non può essere sottratta dalla linea che divide Sentinel da Alec. È quella cosa che trabocca sempre.

Tutti quei titoli di giornale. Tutti quelle strutture di accoglienza per i malati di AIDS bruciate fino alle fondamenta. Tutte quelle volte che il presidente Bush ha detto ad Alec in TV che la persona che ama e la persona che è è una cosa contro natura, come se i suoi superpoteri non lo rendessero già tale –.

_Tutte quelle volte che Alec si è guardato intorno con un’occhiata timorosa in ufficio prima di azzardarsi a rispondere al flirt insistente di Magnus –._

Lo sguardo di Nightlock cova rabbia. Non c’è modo che Alec non riesca a dirlo ora. L’aria è carica di tensione e sfida Alec a spezzarla.

«So _eccome_ cosa vuol dire» dice Alec. È appena un mormorio, perché almeno questo significa che non gli tremerà la voce. Serra e apre i pugni lungo i propri fianchi: combatte una battaglia persa per sostenere lo sguardo di Nightlock. Fissare il suolo lo terrorizza di meno. «Certo che _so_ cosa vuol dire non riuscire ad essere la persona che vuoi essere per via di tutti gli altri. Io sono –».

Anche ora, non riesce a dirlo. Non ne sa davvero il motivo, ma gli si blocca sempre in gola, un boccone che non riesce mai a ingurgitare, per quanto ormai sia uscito allo scoperto da tempo. Quella piccola parola.

Nightlock inarca le sopracciglia con aspettativa, ma qualcosa muta nella sua risolutezza, appena un po’. L’incertezza gli si sedimenta nello sguardo, la linea ferma della sua bocca si addolcisce. Forse la consapevolezza fiorisce prima che Alec riesca a raccogliere il coraggio di sputare il rospo.

_Che cos’è peggio_ , si domanda velocemente Alec, _che ti venga detto che non meriti di vivere perché hai i superpoteri o che ti venga detto che non ti meriti di vivere perché sei gay?_

A quanto pare, in fin dei conti è pressoché la stessa cosa. Ci sarà sempre una sovrapposizione tra le due cose.

«Io sono –» biascica Alec, distogliendo lo sguardo. Prende un respiro profondo. Lo sente strattonare una lenza che gli viaggia lungo la gola, l’amo bloccato da qualche parte nel suo stomaco. «Diciamo solo che… non mi innamorerò di una donna e non farò con lei tanti piccoli supereroi, per quanto mia madre lo desideri, va bene? Non è felice che io sia qua fuori per conto mio, figuriamoci – tutto il resto. Quindi sì, lo so eccome. Cosa vuol dire dover – nascondere parte di te stesso perché potrebbe… costarti un prezzo che non sai se puoi permetterti di pagare. _Okay?_ ».

«Sei gay» dice Nightlock. Non è una domanda. I suoi occhi sono più spalancati adesso, la sua bocca è leggermente socchiusa. È un’ombra dell’espressione che avevano avuto sua madre e suo padre quando aveva fatto coming out con loro tutti quegli anni prima. Il pensiero lo fa ancora trasalire.

«Già».

«L’avevi mai detto ad alta voce prima d’ora?».

«Non… quella parola» ammette Alec. «È una cosa che io non riesco semplicemente a… dire alle persone. Non ora. Non con – con tutto quello che sta succedendo nel mondo».

Nightlock distoglie lo sguardo, concentrandosi intensamente sull’asfalto. Incrocia le braccia sul petto, premendosi il pollice sulle labbra fino a che la pelle non si sbianca.

Alec non sa se debba muoversi o se debba aspettare che sia il mondo a muoversi intorno a lui; improvvisamente, non sa più se è davvero in piedi. Quell’amo da pesca viene estratto senza preavviso: rischia di soffocarvisi, ma Nightlock ci arriva prima.

«Mi dispiace» dice Nightlock all’improvviso, dopo un momento di silenzio che minaccia di _scorticare_ Alec, strato dopo dannato strado. «Penso di aver parlato a sproposito».

«No, io –» balbetta Alec. «Non è così, hai ragione – sul fatto che io non sappia cosa significhi essere – essere come te. Non lo saprò mai, e lo capisco. Non avrei dovuto trattenerti, non avrei dovuto toccarti, ma io –».

Nightlock sospira pesantemente, interrompendo Alec con un gesto congedante della mano. Gira i tacchi e Alec apre la bocca per dire qualcosa che assomiglia dannatamente a “aspetta, non andartene”, ma Nightlock non si allontana di molto. Sparpaglia la giacca dietro di sé con uno schiocco di dita e si sistema in cima ad un bidone dell’immondizia rovesciato, incrociando le gambe. Giocherella con le mani nel suo grembo, strofinando l’indice contro il pollice con fare pensieroso.

«Ti fa pensare» dice allora Nightlock, senza sollevare lo sguardo. «Se la gente abbia più paura degli omosessuali o dei super».

Alec inspira e il suo corpo trema come se avesse ricevuto un colpo di frusta. La rabbia è stata risucchiata via dall’aria, e forse è opera di Nightlock e del suo potere incommensurabile, ma Alec non lo sa, e non sa cosa l’abbia rimpiazzata. C’è terrore, il terrore del coming out che non diventa mai più facile – ma eccolo qui, a confessarsi ad uno sconosciuto in un vicolo, ed è sia terrificante che liberatorio, e non sa con certezza quale delle due cosa gli stia facendo venir da vomitare.

Izzy, Jace e Clary lo sanno, e sospetta che lo sappiano anche Simon e Magnus, e i suoi genitori si comportano come se non lo sapessero, e –.

Alec non ha mai fatto coming out dicendolo prima. Non ci riesce. Non riesce mai ad ottenere quella libertà durante il giorno. Non riesce ad ottenere quella libertà senza la maschera.

«A volte…» mugugna Alec, «a volte mi chiedo come abbia fatto questa città a sopravvivere sia a Reagan che al Circolo contemporaneamente».

«Non sono sicuro che ce l’abbia fatta» commenta Nightlock, continuando a guardarsi le mani. «Non credo di avere abbastanza dita da riuscire a contare tutti gli amici che ho perso, per un motivo o per l’altro. I pregiudizi sono un killer molto più pericoloso di qualunque altra cosa conosca, e ciò include sia la mia idiozia che la tua».

«Mi dispiace» dice Alec, perché non sa cos’altro dire. Tuttavia, Nightlock solleva lo sguardo su di lui e Alec rimane senza fiato per la velocità con cui la rabbia è diminuita anche nel suo sguardo, lasciandosi alle spalle ombre scure che attestano un dolore sopportato a lungo e una ferita che Alec conosce fin troppo bene. Percepisce la stessa crepa sul suo cuore.

«Non preoccuparti» dice Nightlock. «Non è colpa tua».

In parte lo è. Alec lo sa, e sa che Nightlock lo pensa, in fondo, dentro di sé. Idris sarà costata a Nightlock degli amici durante la sua vita, tanto quanto gli sarà costato il presidente Bush, e questa è una colpa che Alec potrebbe dover sopportare per il resto della vita.

Come fa a spiegare che vuole fare la cosa giusta, ma ha troppa paura di esporsi e non vuole farlo sembrare egoista, quando indubbiamente lo è? Come fa a spiegare che ha paura a essere sotto ai riflettori, perché quella luce potrebbe illuminare le parti di lui che non vuole che nessun altro veda, e perché sarà esaminato minuziosamente per tutti quegli errori disgustosi, e non può immaginare niente di peggio? Come fa a spiegare che non sa se è in grado di abbandonare la comodità della sua casa, il suo lavoro e la sua famiglia per la Giustizia, perché è così dannatamente terrorizzato di ritrovarsi da solo se gli viene strappato via tutto?

Senza tutte quelle cose – lui non è niente. Non è nessuno. È solo una sottile maschera di cuoio che significa molto poco. Chi può _fare_ così poco.

_Siano dannate le buone intenzioni._

Ecco perché le tenebre sono più sicure. Ecco perché si sente così dannatamente in colpa quando questi super continuano a essere ritrovati morti per le strade. _Ecco perché_.

Alec deve star impallidendo, il suo sguardo si deve star appannando, perché Nightlock si acciglia dietro la maschera e poi da dei colpetti con la mano sul bidone dell’immondizia, proprio accanto a sé.

«Siediti, Sentinel» gli dice, e la forza nella sua voce fa fingere ad Alec che si tratti di un ordine, e chi è lui per non fare ciò che gli viene detto. «Prima che tu perda i sensi sotto il mio sguardo e io debba trascinare il tuo corpo sui gradini di Idris».

L’orgoglio di Alec è un boccone che gli scende lentamente lungo la gola, ma poi Alec ripiega il proprio arco e lo inserisce nella fodera, prima di sistemarsi accanto a Nightlock. Nightlock scivola di lato per fargli spazio, attento a lasciare lo spazio riservato agli sconosciuti tra di loro, anche se irradia un calore che Alec riesce ancora a sentire attraverso l’armatura.

Lasciandosi sfuggire un respiro profondo, Alec si china in avanti, appoggiandosi i gomiti sulle ginocchia, e chiude gli occhi. Lascia che i rumori della città lo sommergano, non come il gentile lambire delle onde, ma più come una risacca che gli tira e strattona le caviglie, trascinandolo in acque più profonde, anche se sa che fatica a nuotare controcorrente.

Il ronzio delle luci all’argon risuona con una nota sonica ben distinta e i clacson delle automobili si lamentano in modo stonato in un incrocio tre isolati più a nord, la cacofonia è trasportata dal vento che gli si insinua fra i capelli. Riesce anche a sentire della musica – la pulsazione profonda e tremante dei bassi, il trillo sintetico di una tastiera elettronica, rumori sottili che sono generalmente affogati dalla pioggia. Ora, immagina la notte luccicare per questo, questo suono stranamente euforico, caparbiamente ossessivo e colante nelle sue vene finché se le immagina di un blu vibrante e di un rosa tenue, piuttosto che del rosso del suo sangue.

Non dice nulla, così come Nightlock, l’unico suono è il fruscio della sua giacca mentre cambia posizione, appoggiandosi ai palmi delle sue mani e sollevando lo sguardo verso la piccola porzione di cielo che li sovrasta. Alec volta il capo, socchiudendo solo un occhio, così da poter guardare Nightlock che osserva le nuvole con devozione.

Dietro la maschera, Nightlock chiude gli occhi, crogiolandosi semplicemente nel lieve bagliore che si riflette sul ventre delle nuvole. Del giallo sbiadito e dell’azzurro lavano le sue guance, ma intagliano le linee nette della sua maschera, il guizzo sulla sua mascella, l’ombreggiatura attorno alla sua bocca. C’è questo lieve riflesso colorato fra i suoi capelli – Alec non sa con certezza se sia oro o se sia un intenso blu reale, perché sembra cambiare con la luce e col buio, trasformandosi di colore in colore senza decidersi mai, perpetuamente iridescente.

Lo stesso vale per il colore scuro che circonda i suoi occhi. Alec suppone che sia nero, ma nella penombra del vicolo sembra riflettere ogni colore, verde intenso, blu malinconico, un viola più violento, il rosso scuro della giacca di Nightlock, il riflesso della sua maschera di cuoio.

Per la prima volta, Alec si ritrova a chiedersi come possa una persona passargli a fianco per strada senza rendersi conto di chi sia. È straordinario: il mondo sembra sempre piegarsi attorno a lui, la realtà è distorta dove entra in contatto con la sua pelle. Ed è la sua _volontà_. È lui a richiederlo. È lui a richiedere all’universo di adattarsi a lui, e non il contrario.

Alla fine, Alec trova un nome per il desiderio disperato nel suo petto. _Cosa non darebbe per avere la stessa identica cosa…_

La canzone che risuona a distanza cambia: diventa più nostalgicamente trionfante, più bramosa, più familiare. Alec la riconosce come qualcosa che Izzy ha già riprodotto alla radio – sono i Queen. Ad Alec piace la loro musica.

Nightlock apre gli occhi.

«Lo sapevi» dice a bassa voce, come se non volesse interrompere la musica tenue con delle parole troppo rumorose, «che Freddie Mercuri era un super?».

«No che non lo era» bofonchia Alec, ma Nightlock si limita ad annuire.

«Credi sul serio che un uomo del genere non avesse dei superpoteri?» lo prende in giro gentilmente, continuando a sondare con lo sguardo le nuvole sopra le loro teste. «Sarei davvero sorpreso che non fosse una qualche specie di psionico».

E poi, con sorpresa di Alec, Nightlock comincia a canticchiare. Non trova subito il ritmo, o la tonalità, ma dopo un paio di battute si amalgama col mormorio lontano di Freddie Mercury che trapela da qualche club notturno e si riversa nelle strade, sussurrando e gorgheggiando nei vicoli e nelle canalette di scolo.

Canticchia, la canzone si solleva dalle pozzanghere incrinate dal neon ai loro piedi. Alec ascolta. Chiude di nuovo gli occhi e lascia che le vibrazioni nel petto di Nightlock si stabiliscano su di lui, scivolando sulla sua schiena e premendovi con dita ferme ma arrendevoli, invisibili sulle sue scapole e nel solco della sua gola.

Qualcosa di strano e di disordinato esiste nell’incavo del suo petto, non del tutto sicuro di come riempire completamente lo spazio a disposizione. Riecheggia come tristezza, pizzica come senso di colpa, ma non è pesante – forse dovrebbe definire la leggerezza sollievo o gratitudine o semplicemente il modo in cui ci si può sentire terribilmente _bene_ nel confessare un segreto a qualcun altro e che questo qualcun altro non ti odi per averlo fatto.

C’è anche dell’intorpidimento, bianco e flessuoso, che vortica intorno ai polsi e alle caviglie di Alec, formicolandogli sui polpastrelli. Sente tutte queste cose, ma il canticchiare gentile di Nightlock gli fa dimenticare come sentirsi presente ed è còlto, in una corrente ascensionale, dalla sensazione di star galleggiando al di fuori e al di sopra del proprio corpo, virando all’insù verso l’annebbiamento azzurro della città. Le sue braccia e le sue gambe sono tenute a galla dall’aria, da corde invisibili, dagli spazi all’interno del suo corpo che non sa come riempire; dietro le sue ciglia, cade verso l’alto, sempre più in alto, fino a che non riesce a vedere la città dispiegarsi di fronte a sé, un caos intricato di fili e arterie, che pulsa con un ritmo circadiano dettato da sintetizzatori e sirene.

Il vento che soffia sulla nuca di Alec porta con sé la fresca carezza della pioggia. Sente un puntino, e poi un altro, contro la propria fronte, il retro delle sue ciglia, l’arco della sua bocca. Le nuvole cominciano a sibilare in quel modo che hanno sempre quando stanno per rilasciare un acquazzone.

Alec apre di nuovo gli occhi e si mette a sedere diritto. Questa volta non è timido nell’osservare Nightlock.

Nightlock è ancora appoggiato sui palmi delle sue mani, il suo viso è rivolto apertamente al cielo. Se la luna fosse visibile, Alec è sicuro che il suo volto vi si crogiolerebbe, ma, invece, si guadagna solo la pioggerellina.

« _The time has now come_ » mormora Nightlock, mentre la canzone giunge alla fine e la chitarra sfuma in qualcos’altro, un turbinio. « _For my friends and family around the world to know the truth._ È appropriato, non trovi?».

Le parole sembrano familiari. Non sono parole di Nightlock. Ciononostante, risuonano autentiche.

____________________

«Ho cambiato idea» annuncia Magnus. «Penso che le buone intenzioni possano essere sufficienti di per sé».

Alec sbatte le palpebre, distogliendo lo sguardo dallo schermo del proprio computer e concentrandosi sulla tazza di polistirolo tesa verso di lui oltre il proprio divisorio. Sa di caffè oberato di latte in polvere.

Magnus sbircia oltre la scrivania per guardarlo.

E Alec non può farne a meno, del modo in cui i suoi occhi si trascinano su per il braccio di Magnus, indugiando sul modo in cui le sue spalle gli riempiono le maniche della camicia e il gilè calza strettamente il suo petto, per poi soffermarsi sullo sguardo sincero e onesto nei suoi occhi.

Sono a malapena le dieci del mattino e Alec ha già bevuto tre caffè, ma non si è ancora svegliato. Continua ad entrare e uscire da un coma indotto dai tabulati del bilancio, coma che è speziato da alcuni ricordi della notte precedente, con i Queen che ancora gli risuonano in lontananza nelle orecchie. Magnus, tuttavia, lo riporta alla realtà.

Alec prende con attenzione il caffè dalle mani di Magnus, consapevole che le sue dita sono probabilmente calde e umidicce dove si sono toccati. Biascica un piccolo “grazie”.

Il primo sorso è disgustosamente dolce, proprio come piace a lui. Non sa esattamente come facesse Magnus a saperlo.

Invece, gli chiede: «Sufficienti per?» e prende un altro sorso, la schiuma del caffè gli si appiccica al labbro superiore.

Lo sguardo di Magnus si adombra. «Non abbiamo finito la nostra conversazione ieri sera. Prima che chiamasse tuo fratello».

Giusto. L’arresto di Jace. Improvvisamente sembra essere passato così tanto tempo.

Magnus si allunga e sfila un fazzolettino dalla scatola sulla scrivania di Alec. Il calore fiorisce sulle guance di Alec, che abbassa lo sguardo prendendo il fazzoletto con un altro “grazie” sussurrato, togliendosi velocemente le tracce di caffè dalle labbra.

«Oh» dice imbarazzato.

Inizialmente Magnus non dice nulla, limitandosi ad osservare Alec, in silenzio e in apprezzamento. Ad Alec fa solo venire voglia di mordersi l’interno della guancia. Alec riporta visibilmente lo sguardo sullo schermo del computer e spera di non essere percepito da Magnus come burbero, quando la verità è che è semplicemente agitato per tutte queste attenzioni.

«Non mi chiedi di approfondire?» insiste Magnus.

«Vuoi che te lo chieda?».

Magnus scrolla le spalle con una leggerezza che è affettuosamente divertita. Un sorriso è ancora scolpito negli angoli delle sue labbra, solo per Alec.

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo affettuosamente, ma fa del suo meglio per restare serio. «Pensi che le buone intenzioni siano sufficienti?» chiede, e il sorriso di Magnus si contrae di nuovo, perché ha ottenuto quello che voleva. «Non importa se qualcuno può anche metterle o meno in pratica?».

«Già» si pavoneggia. «Penso di sì. Ci ho pensato un po’ su ieri sera, dopo che te ne sei andato. Le buone intenzioni sono sufficienti _– a volte_. Non dico nel senso che dovremmo tutti giacere sugli allori e dirci “oh beh, è il pensiero che conta”, anche quando nel pieno delle nostre capacità non facciamo nulla per impedire qualcosa. È solo che –».

Magnus si interrompe, prendendosi un momento per studiare l’espressione di Alec. Alec si chiede se sveli qualcosa.

«Suppongo che alcune persone non siano sempre nella posizione di mettere in pratica la loro bontà di cuore» continua Magnus. «Forse non dovremmo ritenere responsabili le persone per cose che non possono controllare, o aspettarci che le persone si mettano in situazioni pericolose per fare quel bene che chiediamo loro di fare. Dovremmo focalizzarci piuttosto sulla loro capacità di… _essere gentili_ quando le circostanze sono loro sfavorevoli».

«Sembra che tu ci abbia pensato su parecchio» commenta Alec.

Magnus si limita a scrollare le spalle, un po’ mite e impacciato. «Beh, è sempre un bene vedere le cose da più punti di vista possibile. A volte faccio un po’ fatica, ma è un difetto su cui sto lavorando».

«Faccio un po’ fatica a crederci» lo punzecchia Alec. «Hai una mente molto aperta».

«E anche una bella dose di testardaggine» ammette Magnus, ridendo tra sé e sé. Giocherella con l’earcuff. «Si dice che io sia noto per nutrire rancore verso un paio di persone, nella mia vita».

È allora che Alec quasi si lascia sfuggire qualcosa di buffo. Le parole si formano nella sua bocca similmente a “ma tu sei così gentile”, ma non riesce a sputarle fuori, incastrandole fra i denti. Tuttavia, il suo viso arrossisce e lui fissa il suo sguardo diligentemente sulle proprie ginocchia.

Magnus ride di nuovo, delicatamente, tra sé e sé. Non è la prima volta che Alec nota il suono della sua risata, ma potrebbe essere la prima volta che si rende conto di quanto sia… _piacevole_. Di quanto sia bello. Alec non lo sente molto nel suo lavoro, ed è una tregua accolta con entusiasmo in ogni forma.

«Bene, allora» dice allora Magnus, allontanandosi dall’angolo della scrivania di Alec. Lo sguardo di Alec lo segue. «Non posso rimanere per chiacchierare, ho una giornata piena oggi – la stamperia ha scombussolato il mio articolo di fondo per l’edizione mattutina ancora una volta, quindi c’è bisogno di una sistemata prima che vada in stampa».

Si allontana di un passo, ma poi sembra cambiare idea: gira sui tacchi altrettanto velocemente.

«Ti fermi da me in ufficio stasera?» chiede. Il suo tono è strano, in qualche modo rotondo, pieno e speranzoso. Gli fa palpitare il petto con una sensazione onesta e un po’ sconosciuta.

«Io, uhm – sì» dice Alec aggrottando leggermente le sopracciglia. «Uhm, verso le 18? Se per te va bene?».

Il volto di Magnus si illumina con un sorriso. «Perfetto» dice. «Assolutamente perfetto».

____________________

  
  


Magnus sta fischiettando quando Alec bussa alla porta dell’ufficio, alle 18 in punto. Non si interrompe quando Alec fa capolino con la testa: continua a sorridere e a distorcere la melodia in modo stonato, abbastanza perché Alec non si renda conto di che canzone si tratta fino a che non si accomoda.

«Ma sono… I Queen?» si acciglia, bloccandosi mentre si toglie la giacca del completo e la appende allo schienale della sua sedia. Non è la stessa canzone che Nightlock stava canticchiando la notte scorsa, ma è comunque una notevole coincidenza.

Magnus assume un’espressione fintamente indignata. «Oh, Alexander, posso gestire il fatto che ti piacciano i Corporate, ma se non ti piace Freddie avremo difficoltà a legare».

«Mi piacciono i Queen» ride Alec, scuotendo il capo. «A Izzy piace ascoltarli nel laboratorio quando passo a salutarla».

«Beh, è un sollievo» risponde Magnus. «E tua sorella ha buon gusto. Non l’ho mai incontrata, vero?».

«Uhm, no» risponde Alec. «Lavora un sacco, quindi non ha molto l’occasione di venirmi a trovare qui in ufficio. Dovresti, uhm – dovresti incontrarla una volta però, penso che andreste d’accordo. È molto –».

Alec scuote una mano con un gesto plateale, senza sapere bene cosa sta cercando di dire su Izzy, ma Magnus sorride raggiante comunque.

«Sembra straordinaria. Meno fonte di guai rispetto a tuo fratello, suppongo».

«Oh, Dio, sì» dice Alec beffardamente. «Jace è stato adottato. Molto adottato».

«Non posso dire di non essere curioso» ride Magnus con gentilezza. «Magari potremmo uscire tutti insieme una volta – conosco un po’ di bar nella tua zona che sono niente male. Potrei conoscere tua sorella e constatare se tuo fratello è all’altezza di tutte queste storie terribili che ho sentito sul suo conto».

Le chiacchiere su Izzy sono abbastanza semplici: è un argomento su cui Alec si sentirà sempre a proprio agio, considerato quanto è fiero di lei. E può parlare anche di Jace, perché Alec non declinerà mai l’occasione di lamentarsi delle sue malefatte – ma non è proprio quello di cui vorrebbe parlare, non se deve essere onesto con sé stesso.

«Già» risponde, scegliendo uno dei fascicoli dalla pila e aprendolo ad una pagina a caso. Sembra una pratica che Magnus stava preparando su una vigilante di nome Salem – Alec non la conosce, né l’ha mai sentita nominare – ma non legge esattamente nessuna parola. «Sarebbe, uhm, sarebbe carino».

Magnus si lascia andare ad un sorriso, inaspettatamente compiaciuto del fatto che Alec sia interessato all’invito – ma non incrocia il suo sguardo, non quando Alec sta fissando intensamente la scrivania.

«Alec? Che c’è?».

«Scusa, io uhm – mi sembra _davvero_ bello, sul serio» dice, gesticolando. «È solo che –».

_Non sono sicuro di come essere quella persona, anche se è quello che voglio_.

E lo vuole. Lo vuole eccome. Vorrebbe quella normalità, vorrebbe quello spazio. Lo vuole, irremovibile e impenitente, proprio come Nightlock. Ora se ne rende conto.

L’espressione di Magnus torna seria mentre si sporge in avanti, poggiando le mani sul tavolo. Alec si fissa sugli anelli che gli decorano le dita.

«È per ieri?» chiede Magnus, attento come sempre. «O per quella notte che siamo andati in quell’appartamento?».

Alec potrebbe parlare di come ne sia ancora turbato, di come sia ancora flagellato da quegli omicidi. Potrebbe, perché Magnus si sta sporgendo sulla scrivania, la sua attenzione totalmente su Alec.

Alec potrebbe parlarne, ma non può parlare di tutto. Non può dire tutto a Magnus, ed è frustrante, perché ha bisogno di dire a qualcuno la verità, la verità su Sentinel. Ed eccolo qui, Magnus, un qualcuno che _potrebbe_ ascoltare, e Alec sa che questa cosa finirà solo per inasprirsi e imputridirlo dall’interno se non dice nulla.

«Alec» lo incoraggia Magnus. La sua voce è troppo gentile, verrà rovinata da tutte le cose bloccate nello stomaco di Alec. «Alexander».

Alec sorride appena tra sé e sé. È così concisamente diviso a metà. Si rende conto anche di questo. Metà di lui scorrazza nelle tenebre fingendo di essere un supereroe e spifferando a Nightlock tutte le sorte di segreti e l’altra metà di lui è lì in quell’ufficio con Magnus a desiderare la stessa cosa, eppure entrambe le metà di lui indossano una maschera.

Non può mai essere sé stesso, ma solo un’ombra della persona che pensa di dover essere. Si sente così sottile, e non ce n’è mai abbastanza di lui da bastare per tutti, non quando ne ha bisogno.

Ma – _vuole_ essere sé stesso. Lo vede riflesso nell’ardore degli occhi di Magnus, la sua preoccupazione ribelle, la sua apprensione, emozioni che non prova a sopprimere quando guarda Alec in quel modo. Alec vuole essere sé stesso perché, in queste ultime settimane passate a conoscere Magnus, _a conoscerlo davvero_ , Magnus gli ha restituito il favore a frotte.

Magnus si allunga sul tavolo. Si allunga per prendere la mano ad Alec, e lo fa senza fingere che significhi qualcos’altro – ma Alec ritrae la propria mano e se la poggia in grembo nello stesso istante.

Le sue dita bruciano per un tocco che non è mai accaduto, il suo petto è reso intimo. Un giorno, quella solitudine e quel desiderio supereranno la sua necessità di autoconservazione – ma non è questo il giorno.

Non è questo il giorno. _Quindi perché il suo stomaco continua a capovolgersi in questo modo –._

Se il rifiuto di Alec colpisce Magnus, Magnus non lo dà a vedere. È bravo in questo, è così bravo a far guardare le persone a destra quando lui si muove a sinistra. Le sue mani raggiungono la cartellina di fronte ad Alec, facendola scivolare sulla scrivania per portarsela vicina.

«Stavo pensando che potremmo richiedere un’intervista al coroner che si è occupato del super morto per l’edizione di domenica» dice, ed è completamente irrilevante rispetto a qualsiasi cosa stia leggendo, un cambio di argomento intenzionale. Alec si lascia sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo. «Magari un paio di colonne, starebbe bene con l’articolo di due pagine che abbiamo già per il caso».

«Va bene» annuisce Alec, forse più a sé stesso che a Magnus. Si forza a rimettersi in sesto: è così instabilmente vicino a commettere un errore e non è qualcosa che può permettersi al momento. «Va bene, sì. Mi sembra una buona idea. Cosa devo fare?».

Se Magnus lo sta osservando, non dice nulla. Se Magnus lo fissa mentre si tiene occupato con tutte quelle scartoffie, con le vittime misteriose e gli strani incendi, con le sue amate _buone intenzioni_ , Alec non se ne accorge. Se Magnus flette le dita sulla scrivania, pentendosi del suo tentativo di toccare Alec, o rimpiangendo di non essere riuscito a toccare Alec, Alec non saprà mai qual è la verità.

Ma Alec può continuare a chiederselo.

L’orologio appeso al muro ticchetta. Alec allenta il nodo della cravatta, per poi togliersela completamente e gettarla sulla scrivania. Magnus non prova a risollevare l’argomento, e Alec non sa con certezza se essergliene grato.

____________________

«Arkangel e Muse sono rientrati presto» dice Izzy nel dispositivo di comunicazione. «Puoi incontrarti con loro al quartier generale, oppure possiamo fare rapporto domani sera prima della ronda, a me non cambia nulla».

Alec sospira pesantemente, scrollando via la pioggia che si è raccolta sui suoi guanti e sulla protezione del suo arco. L’acqua si attacca alla corda dell’arco, gocciolandogli sugli stivali. Sbatte le palpebre per togliersi le goccioline che gli si incastrano tra le ciglia e tira su col naso con forza, sperando di non essere stato fuori tanto a lungo da prendersi un altro raffreddore.

«Che carino da parte loro farmelo sapere in anticipo» borbotta, ma in realtà è troppo stanco per litigare. È Jace. Qualsiasi cosa Jace faccia non lo sorprende più, e questo decisamente include dimenticarsi il fatto di aver abbandonato Alec su un tetto tre ore prima per “tenere gli occhi aperti”.

«Sì, lo so» sospira Izzy. «Gliene parlerò domani. Tu hai finito per stanotte?».

La pioggia gli gocciola anche dai capelli mentre scende giù verso il bordo della maschera. La incolla di nuovo contro la sua testa, ma gli si affloscia ai lati, mentre le goccioline gli scendono lungo le tempie e attraverso gli zigomi.

È tardi, ma non troppo, e potrà anche essere infreddolito e bagnato, ma può resistere un altro paio d’ore. Nightlock probabilmente è fuori da qualche altra parte in città, e Alec – e anche Sentinel – non riesce a digerire l’idea di andarsene a dormire quando qualcun altro sta ancora lavorando.

«No, penso di rimanere un altro po’» risponde.

«Sei stato fuori “un altro po’” tutte le notti questa settimana» puntualizza Izzy. «Ti voglio bene, ma hai un interruttore costantemente acceso. Non puoi essere Sentinel ventiquattr’ore al giorno, Alec».

«Non penso che alla città importi dei miei orari».

Izzy fa _tsk_ dal suo capo della comunicazione. «È per quell’omicidio, eh?» dice. «Ci stai ancora pensando?».

Dovrebbe rispondere di sì, ma anche quella sarebbe una bugia, perché non è solo al corpo che ha trovato con Clary che pensa quando chiude gli occhi. Ci sono anche il super trovato morto nel parcheggio, il magazzino bruciato fino alle fondamenta, ogni altro inspiegabile incendio doloso che ultimamente è passato per la scrivania di Magnus. C’è anche l’omicidio dell’amico di Magnus, Ragnor Fell.

C’è anche Nightlock che gli urla conto per godere del lusso di poter scegliere quando farsi coinvolgere e quando no.

C’è anche Magnus, che ripone in lui la sua fiducia, senza conoscere tutti i segreti che Alec nasconde.

È tutto collegato, un caos filiforme aggrovigliato all’interno del suo petto – e ogni volta che dà uno strattone l’intera massa si trasforma. Chiudere gli occhi e rivedere tutto è normale ormai. Non può sfuggirvi nemmeno quando dorme, perché l’agitazione indugia anche nei suoi sogni.

«Potresti parlarne con qualcuno».

Alec sbuffa. «E con chi?» chiede in modo sardonico. «Mamma e papà non hanno esattamente un dipartimento di psichiatri che possiamo contattare. E poi – sto bene, Iz. Non è niente che non abbiamo già visto. È solo pesante oltre a tutto il lavoro e l’indagine con Magnus –».

«Potresti parlarne con Magnus?».

«Che cosa? No, certo che no».

«Non è necessario che sappia tutti i dettagli» suggerisce Izzy. «Ma tu hai detto che stavate scrivendo qualche pezzo a riguardo e – beh. Sembrate in confidenza, e tu non hai molti amici, Alec. Non per mettere il dito nella piaga, ma –».

«Bene» risponde Alec con tono sarcastico. «Grazie per avermelo detto».

«Sai che puoi parlarne anche con me» si corregge Izzy. «Quello è assodato, Alec. Non dovrei nemmeno dirlo, ma sappiamo entrambi che non accetterai mai di parlarne con me, quindi – parla con qualcuno, okay? E non rimanere fuori troppo a lungo. Non ti fa bene».

«Va bene» sospira Alec. «Puoi scollegare il mio localizzatore?».

«Ti devi incontrare con Wolfsbane e Veil?».

«Non lo so» dice Alec con una scrollata di spalle, e poi aggiunge, con cautela: «Forse con Nightlock».

Izzy non batte ciglio. «Okay, ti metto nella frequenza di sicurezza tra un attimo» ribatte. C’è un click nell’orecchio di Alec, e poi, quando Izzy parla di nuovo, la sua voce è leggermente più metallica. «Ecco fatto».

«C’è niente sulla frequenza di emergenza?».

«Nulla di che finora. C’è un inseguimento in automobile sulla Ventitreesima, ma la polizia è già all’opera. Un paio di liti domestiche. Roba di basso divello. Ti tengo aggiornato».

«Va bene» commenta Alec. E poi, dopo una pausa, aggiunge: «Grazie Iz».

Riesce quasi a sentirla aggrottare la fronte. «Per cosa?».

«Niente. A più tardi».

____________________

La vastità di una città solitaria è un sogno strano e inquietante, di blu fosforescente che scintilla nelle pozzanghere e di pioggia che si avvinghia allo struggimento tedioso e presente nello stomaco di Alec che nuota con il suono del canto di Freddie Mercury nei suoi ricordi.

Cammina per un po’, da un tetto a un altro tetto tetro, fino a che il divario tra gli edifici è troppo per i suoi criteri e deve scendere a livello della strada tramite una scala antincendio, sgattaiolando nel buio. Si dirige verso un vecchio campo da basket dall’altra parte della strada rispetto al distretto di polizia sulla Quinta Est, e anche se non ci sono ripari dalla pioggia, c’è una buona visuale sulle auto di pattuglia che vanno e vengono. Alec si collega al ronzio della frequenza di emergenza, aspettando che accada qualcosa. Succede sempre qualcosa.

E non ha torto. È ad un isolato di distanza quando se ne accorge: una strana ombra a lato della strada, proprio sotto la pozza di luce rovesciata da un lampione sporco. Guardando con la coda dell’occhio pensa che si tratti di un uomo rannicchiato sul marciapiede, forse un senzatetto che non ha trovato riparo durante una notte piovosa tra le tante.

Alec sta per continuare a camminare, a disagio al pensiero di essere visto a livello della strada, ma l’ombra non si muove, nemmeno di un millimetro, ed è quello il momento in cui Alec si rende conto che non è ciò che pensa che sia.

Si ferma. Un’occhiata rapida oltre la sua spalla gli dice che è solo, che la strada è deserta, almeno per il momento. Tuttavia, sgancia l’arco e appoggia un dito su una freccia, anche se non tende la corda. Un’automobile sfreccia via all’incrocio, fasci di luce gialla e poi fanalini di coda rossi in rapida successione, il motore è come un borbottio.

La sagoma sul marciapiede è troppo ampia per trattarsi di un solo uomo – e decisamente non si tratta di un uomo accovacciato sulle proprie anche. Alec si avvia con cautela per la strada, i suoi anfibi schizzano nell’acqua piovana ristagnante raccolta nella canaletta di scolo. Prepara l’arco. La sagoma continua a non muoversi, ma quando Alec esce dal bagliore del lampione, i suoi occhi si abituano alla penombra.

Oh. Oh no.

Si ferma di colpo in mezzo alla strada, prendendo un respiro brusco che gli fa male la gola, l’aria è troppo fredda.

Ci sono due uomini legati ad un idrante sul marciapiede. 

E sono legati insieme con una catena e con una cinghia in poliestere che si conficca nelle loro tute in Kevlar e Alec sente l’odore del sangue e odore di bruciato nello stesso orribile momento. Nessuno dei due si muove ma, quando la mano di Alec si stringe contro l’arco, sa il perché: sono entrambi morti, le loro maschere giacciono ai loro piedi, inzuppandosi del sangue che il marciapiede non può bere.

Super. Altri due super. _Altri due super morti_.

Alec si porta il dito all’orecchio, ma non riesce a premere il dispositivo di comunicazione. Il suo braccio si blocca, un tremore comincia nel suo gomito e freme fino al suo polso. I suoi denti sbattono nell’espiro che emette, la sua mascella è serrata con così tanta forza da far male.

Fa un passo in avanti, la punta del suo piede colpisce il cordolo del marciapiede. Goffo. Lui non è mai goffo. Abbassando lo sguardo, si accorge che il suo stivale è sporcato dal sangue a cui non è permesso seccarsi nella pioggerellina.

E, oddio, il marciapiede ne è pieno.

Quando inspira bruscamente lo assapora, quel penetrante odore ferroso in fondo alla gola. Trascina di nuovo lo sguardo sui due uomini, a partire dai loro piedi, su per le loro gambe distese sul marciapiede, attraverso le loro mani afflosciate sui loro grembi con le dita spezzate, su per i loro petti dove le loro tute sono a brandelli e bruciacchiate ai bordi, fino alle loro gole.

Le loro gole sono tagliate, le loro corde vocali sono esposte alle tenebre, i loro corpi in decomposizione al crepuscolo. Alec ha già visto questo modus operandi.

Due volte è una coincidenza, tre volte è uno schema.

Alec si sente nauseato. Attorno a lui, la città urla come un mattatoio, e lui ha fatto l’errore stupido di camminare ciecamente nel bel mezzo di quel macello. C’è del sangue, scivoloso e appiccicoso, lungo le suole dei suoi anfibi. Il vento monta, gettando l’odore di morte alto nello smog e nel battito del sintetizzatore che infesta le strade della città. La pioggerellina gli sferza quelle parti del volto lasciate scoperte dalla maschera.

Arriccia il naso, con una smorfia, e si porta una mano inguantata alla bocca.

Ha già visto vite violente terminare violentemente, ma non in questo modo. Non messe in fila per le strade in modo che tutti le possano vedere. Il marciapiede puzza di coscienze sporche e conseguenze ancora più sporche.

Si fa scivolare l’arco oltre la spalla e si china per chiudere le palpebre ai due super che lo fissano, la paura ancora gelata nei loro occhi spiritati. Le dita gli tremano, ma reprime quel tremore, lo reprime, quanto più riesce a fare fisicamente, _comprimendolo e soffocandolo_.

_Non provarlo._

_Ignora. Ignora._

Non li conosce. Nessuno dei due. Izzy li conoscerà, ne è sicuro – si ricorda di chiunque, di tutto, anche se l’ha visto una sola volta – ma Alec non sa se la loro anonimità lo fa sentire meglio o peggio.

È sollevato di non star fissando i cadaveri insanguinati di Veil e Wolfsbane, ma sa che queste due persone sono amici di qualcun altro. Qualcun altro li conosce, sta aspettando che tornino a casa, qualcuno che potrebbe non sapere mai cos’è successo lì quella notte.

Tortura. Omicidio. Le peggiori cose. Le loro mani sono malandate da segni di colluttazione, le loro nocche sono sbucciate e insanguinate. Le loro tute sono bruciate da violente macchie nere. Le loro gole sono squarciate.

Alec dovrebbe avvertire il Capitano Garroway. Merita di essere avvisato prima che la notizia raggiunga la radio sulla frequenza di emergenza, prima che qualche civile li trovi per caso mentre torna a casa ubriaco. Alec non vuole che nessun vecchio poliziotto si occupi del caso, specialmente quando riesce già a immaginare i titoli che inonderanno i giornali la mattina successiva, un dollaro e mezzo per una pagina piena di calunnie.

Dovrebbe avvertire Izzy, e poi anche Jace e Clary. Jace si arrabbierà con lui se si era già messo a letto, ma non durerà a lungo: non respingerebbe mai un caso del genere. Clary stringerà i denti e proverà ad assumere un’espressione feroce quando Alec sa che non lo è affatto. E Izzy – Izzy saprà cosa fare. Non si bloccherà. Questi due super morti non sono Corporate, ma è importante sapere chi sono. Chi erano. Ci saranno delle piste da seguire, Alec ne è sicuro, e _Izzy saprà cosa fare_.

Lui, tuttavia, non fa niente. Non chiama Luke, non chiama Izzy. Qualcosa gli impedisce di muoversi, tenendogli i piedi pesanti incollati al terreno. Non riesce a smettere di guardare. I suoi occhi si fissano sullo squarcio carminio lungo la gola dei due super che lo fronteggiano: la pelle lacera, il sangue incrostato, la violenza di un coltello seghettato. Nessuno dotato di poteri ha fatto questo – o se l’ha fatto, non li ha usati. Ha usato solo la rabbia. La violenza. L’odio irrequieto. Un solo taglio rapido.

Alec serra i pugni lungo i fianchi. La notte è buia, ma lui è in piedi sul marciapiede con addosso la completa attrezzatura di Sentinel, torreggiante sui corpi di due uomini. Qualcuno lo vedrà e immaginerà il peggio. Deve andarsene, ma non ci riesce. Si sente disonesto, disonorevole, _sleale_.

_Inutile_ , sussurra la pioggia. _Impotente_.

Una folata di vento alle sue spalle solleva le maschere insanguinate che giacciono nella sporcizia: Alec le osserva mentre si contorcono e si piegano, il sangue è strizzato via, _estratto_ da mani invisibili. Le maschere fluttuano, guidate, tornando sui volti delle due vittime, e si risistemano sulle loro sopracciglia, dove dovrebbero stare.

Alec lancia un’occhiata oltre le sue spalle: non è il vento. Si sente ancora abbastanza sbatacchiato che potrebbe anche essere.

Nightlock emerge dall’oscurità mentre abbassa la mano guidante. Alec non sa come mai sia lì, ma ha smesso di porre quella domanda. Naturalmente è lì.

Il suo volto è serio, la maschera sui suoi occhi è simbolica per il modo in cui la sua espressione è prudente. Alec non riesce a leggerlo, ma l’energia pulsa nell’aria, roteando, scoppiando, pronta a frantumarsi come un tuono. Preme sulle spalle di Alec e sembra martellare come un battito cardiaco pericoloso.

«Li conoscevi?» chiede Alec, ma la sua voce è provata, cenciosa in un modo che non riesce a nascondere. Sembra miserabile. Ne è consapevole.

Nightlock non lo guarda, i suoi occhi sono fissi sulle vittime. Si ferma accanto ad Alec, abbastanza vicino perché il calore emanato dal suo corpo sia palpabile, ma non è un sollievo.

«Sì» risponde Nightlock, smozzicato. «Ma non bene».

«Non so cosa sia successo» continua Alec.

«Io sì» replica Nightlock. La sua voce è pericolosa. «Qualcuno sta eliminando gli eroi mascherati».

Colpisce Alec come un pugno – il colpo, prima, e il dolore, poi. C’è quel peculiare momento di shock freddo, ambiguo, prima che le parole di Nightlock si acclimatino, ma quando succede Alec si chiede perché non se le aspettava.

«Noi non… non lo sappiamo» sussurra Alec.

«Sì, invece».

Il sangue ha uno splendore unico nell’oscurità e sotto la pioggia, scivoloso e nero come l’olio e altrettanto sfuggente. Lo sguardo di Alec indugia sulle gole tagliate. È la terza volta che vede questa firma.

_Un’epidemia_ , aveva detto una volta Magnus. _Cosa direbbe Magnus se fosse qui ora? Si allungherebbe a stringere la mano di Alec per solidarietà e gli direbbe come impedire che accada di nuovo? O direbbe a Sentinel che lo odia per non essere riuscito ad impedirlo?_

Alec si acciglia. «Non penso sia solo un crimine d’odio» mormora. «Qualcuno sta uccidendo i super in modo che non possiamo impedire loro di fare qualsiasi cosa abbiano in programma poi».

«Sì» concorda Nightlock. «E lo sta facendo passare come se si trattasse di un linciaggio». Sospira pesantemente, distogliendo lo sguardo dai cadaveri e sollevandolo verso il cielo profetico. «Non che un linciaggio da parte della gente di questa città di mi stupirebbe, ma –».

«Non è stato un incidente» commenta Alec. «O un attacco di follia. È stato brutale, ma… era pianificato. Qualcuno che sapeva come infliggere la peggiore quantità di dolore. Qualcuno ben equipaggiato, ben sovvenzionato. Ben addestrato».

«Assomiglia a qualcuno che conosciamo entrambi» osserva Nightlock con freddezza.

Alec si mette sulla difensiva. «Non è stata Idris, se è questo che stai insinuando. I Corporate non hanno _nulla_ a che fare con questo».

Nightlock si volta verso di lui, il suo corpo è di sbieco tra Alec e le vittime, ma non è rabbia quella che Alec riscontra nei suoi occhi accesi, e questo lo coglie di sorpresa. È qualcosa di disperato, quasi supplicante. Empatico. _Ecco di nuovo quella parola._

«L’hanno fatto una volta» dice Nightlock con cautela. «C’è stato il Circolo, e non ce ne siamo accorti in tempo. È assurdo pensare che non potrebbe succedere di nuovo, che _non stia_ succedendo di nuovo. Sentinel… apri gli occhi».

Alec serra la mandibola, digrignando i denti. Nightlock non ha torto: raramente ha torto, come Alec sta lentamente imparando. Dice la verità, dura e schiacciante com’è, una verità che Alec ha tentato con tutte le sue forze di non vedere.

E lo frustra, sapere che può ancora essere così testardo, nonostante tutto. Sa di non essere quella persona. Sa che non dovrebbe essere quella persona, e vuole fare di meglio, davvero, ma –.

Vorrebbe attaccare, spaccarsi le nocche su un muro di cemento e sentire la bruciatura sbiadita della pelle strappata che filtra nel suo sangue, ma non lo fa. Non lo fa mai. Si tiene tutto dentro e lo lascia marcire.

Piuttosto dice, con tono basso e tremante: «Le loro tute sono segnate. Sembrano… sembrano bruciature».

«Senti odore di benzina?».

«No».

Nightlock si lascia sfuggire un sospiro pesante. Chiude gli occhi e si stringe il setto nasale attraverso la maschera.

«Gli incendi» dice, forse tra sé e sé. «Sono tutti collegati dopotutto. Forse c’è la stessa persona – o le stesse persone – dietro tutto questo».

Alec ingurgita la bile nella sua gola e si accovaccia. Uno degli uomini era vestito di blu, prima che il suo sangue sporcasse la tuta di rosso e di nero. Meticolosamente, Alec allunga una mano e rimuove i bordi bruciacchiati della tuta dell’uomo nel punto in cui sono squarciati sul suo petto. La stoffa spessa scricchiola tra le dita di Alec, sbriciolandosi come carbone. La carne sottostante è piena di vesciche e bruciata.

_Come –._

Com’è possibile che arrivi sempre troppo tardi? Come hanno fatto a non sentire nulla di tutto ciò per tutto questo tempo? Come _si fa_ a non sentire i rumori di una persona che viene squarciata e bruciata per strada, il suo corpo legato ad un idrante su un marciapiede pubblico?

L’uomo che lui e Clary hanno trovato sepolto sotto a tutto quel cartone e a quei rifiuti – dev’essere stato un super anche lui. Non era vestito come un super. Forse non indossava un mantello o una maschera da decenni. Ma non aveva avuto importanza. Chiunque l’abbia ucciso sapeva chi era. _Che cos’era_.

Un serial killer è a piede libero in mezzo a loro, a uccidere dei super, e nessuno se n’è accorto, cazzo.

«Questa città ha perso la testa, dannazione» borbotta Alec. Fissa la sua mano, dove fuliggine e sangue sono amalgamati in un impasto sulle sue dita inguantate. Prova a rimuoverlo, premendosi le dita sulla coscia, ma la macchia si muove a malapena. Alec sibila, ma poi la mano di Nightlock appare sulla sua spalla, stringendola con gentilezza. Alec si irrigidisce sul momento, il tocco è sconosciuto e indesiderato, ma poi avverte parte dell’energia attorcigliata nel suo corpo cominciare a dissiparsi. Immagina che gli venga rubata.

Nightlock lo lascia andare prima che il tocco possa indugiare. Sulle loro teste un tuono rimbomba e l’aria rallenta con quella sorta di pesantezza che prelude un acquazzone. Alec conta fino a tre prima che giunga simile a dei proiettili sull’asfalto e sulla sua pelle, passandogli attraverso, alla ricerca di un cielo riflesso sulle pozzanghere. È fradicio nel giro di qualche secondo, ma Nightlock rimane asciutto, per una qualche forza invisibile evocata sopra la sua testa con un gesto delle dita. Il sipario di pioggia rimbalza direttamente sul pavimento.

«C’è un telefono a gettoni all’angolo dell’isolato» dice Nightlock. «Segnalo l’accaduto e poi dobbiamo andarcene. Rischiamo troppo stando fermi qui».

Il sangue rappreso attorno ai colli delle vittime comincia a scorrere. La pioggia modella strisce e fiumi attraverso quel caos, che però continua a raccogliersi ai piedi di Alec.

«Dovremmo salvarli» sibila Alec. «Dovremmo salvare questa gente. E siamo sempre due passi indietro».

«No, non è vero» ribatte Nightlock con fermezza. «Stiamo solo guardando in una direzione diversa».

Alec si volta verso di lui, e se i suoi occhi lo supplicano, Nightlock è bravo a non reagire. I capelli di Alec sono incollati alla sua fronte e deve avere un aspetto disastroso.

_Stanno morendo delle persone_ , vorrebbe urlare Alec. _E io non so come sbarazzarmi del sangue sulle mie mani._

Nightlock deve sentirlo comunque. La sua espressione si addolcisce solo per un istante, parole gentili sulla punta della sua lingua. Alec non è sicuro di volerle sentire.

Vuole quasi sentire Nightlock incolpare Idris. Vuole i commenti feroci di Nightlock e le verità schiaccianti sbattute in faccia, in un modo che non può ignorare, non questa volta.

_Idris non sta facendo il suo lavoro, ad Idris non interessa dei vigilante assassinati, Idris sta guidando l’attacco in prima persona –._

Ha senso. Alec vuole disperatamente la colpa. _Ha senso_.

«Ne verremo a capo» dice invece Nightlock. Lo dice con convinzione, abbastanza da condurre un uomo morente all’acqua, ma Alec fa fatica a crederci. Non è l’acqua che desidera.

Perché, nel bel mezzo di un nubifragio, di acqua ne ha a sufficienza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo di oggi deriva da "may justice be done though the Heavens fall" (anche conosciuto nella locuzione latina _fiat justitia ruat caelum_ , ovvero "sia fatta giustizia anche se i cieli cadono", _ndt_ ), che è la locuzione da cui ho estratto il titolo. Questo capitolo riguarda totalmente Nightlock e Sentinel: Alec si rende conto che il suo supereroismo viene definito dalle sue azioni e non da quelle di Idris; Nightlock si rende conto che Sentinel non è tutto ciò che aveva inizialmente pensato che fosse; entrambi si rendono conto che hanno bisogno l'uno dell'altro a mano a mano che si addentrano in qualsiasi cosa sinistra stia succedendo. E riguarda un singolo momento di vulnerabilità che è la scintilla per un qualcosa in più... e cavolo, SE C'È DI PIÙ. 
> 
> Grazie a tutti per tutti i commenti nello scorso capitolo! Non riesco ad esprimere quanto sia d'aiuto leggere i pensieri e le sensazioni di ognuno su questa storia, dal momento che ognuno ha una propria posizione sulle questioni morali ed è molto interessante!
> 
> Venite a farmi visita su [tumblr](https://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/) e urlatemi nell'inbox! 
> 
> Mi trovate anche su [twitter](https://twitter.com/bootheghost)se volete fare due chiacchiere su questa ff... e cavolo se mi piace parlare di questa ff. Mentre leggete twittate con l'hashtag #ficacoldnight :D
> 
> Lasciate dei kudos se siete arrivati alla fine di questo capitolo e lasciatemi un commento coi vostri pensieri, con la vostra citazione preferita, con le vostre speranze su quello che succederà, un vostro consiglio per il povero Alec... ve ne sarei eternamente grata! 
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo... in cui la temperatura aumenta quando altri corpi cominciano ad ammassarsi e Alec si rende conto che non riesce ad affrontare la cosa tanto bene quanto pensava. Fortunatamente, Magnus è la sua voce della ragione nell'oscurità e lo riporta sulla via che deve percorrere. E per quanto riguarda Nightlock... forse non è così infallibile e indistruttibile quanto Alec aveva inizialmente immaginato.


	5. Fori d'entrata/Fori d'uscita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’espressione di Magnus si addolcisce. Non serve a dissipare lo struggimento indolente nel petto di Alec, ma gli ricorda, solo per un istante, come si fa a respirare. E poi, prima che Alec possa raggruppare quella sensazione arrendevole, vulnerabile di nuovo nel suo petto, Magnus si allunga sulla scrivania per stringere le mani irrequiete di Alec, premendo leggermente le sue dita sul dorso delle nocche di Alec, immobilizzandole per un momento.
> 
> «Il tuo senso di giustizia è una cosa che troppi uomini dichiarano di avere, ma non riescono a mettere in pratica» dice Magnus. «È raro che qualcuno abbia la virtù e la tenacia di non accontentarsi di quello che capita».
> 
> Il tocco non permane. È un tocco fugace, appena presente, appena tiepido, appena magnifico, ma ad Alec finisce comunque il cuore in gola. Il calore della pelle sulla pelle, il più breve arco di elettricità statica, il tenero sobbalzo di un primo tocco – gli fa balbettare le pulsazioni cardiache in staccato, e forse è sorpreso, ma non sa perché. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonsalve ciurma! 
> 
> Oggi posto un po' in ritardo rispetto al solito, ma ci sono v.v in questo capitolo, Alec e Magnus fanno i conti col fatto che c'è un serial killer a piede libero e che forse Idris è coinvolta in quello che sta succedendo... come fa Alec a convivere con tutto ciò? Come può guardare Magnus negli occhi? 
> 
> Nel mentre, Sentinel e Nightlock si imbattono in un qualcosa che li lascia entrambi parecchio scossi: per Nightlock si tratta di realizzare di essere solo in tutto ciò e per Sentinel, per Alec... beh, lui ha sempre Magnus e le promesse che fa al buio.
> 
> Come sempre, grazie di cuore a tutti quelli che hanno speso un po' del loro tempo per questa storia. Il vostro entusiasmo scalda il cuore.  
> Al solito, in fondo al capitolo trovate le note di theprophetlemonade con le anticipazioni sul prossimo capitolo... e mentre leggete, twittate con #ficacoldnight
> 
> Ci rileggiamo fra due settimane! Buona lettura.  
>  _Stars._
> 
> **Warning:** questo capitolo contiene descrizioni grafiche di scene del crimine.

_  
“Quello è stato […] l’anno in cui sognavo bare vuote e mi sono ammutolito,  
quando i corpi trascinati sulla riva del fiume  
con le piante dei piedi bruciate e le schiene frustate erano chiamati suicidi,  
e nessuno ha detto ai bambini cose diverse”_

– Traci Brimhall, da “Peace Be With Us _”_ , _Saudade_

«Un duplice omicidio» annuncia Magnus l’indomani. Getta la prima pagina dell’edizione del giorno sulla scrivania di Alec, le sue dita inanellate sono divaricate sulla pagina, le sue unghie sono smaltate di un blu scuro e intenso.

L’ufficio mormora attorno ad Alec, un brusio di voci e un fruscio di carta, ma, all’improvviso, tutto diventa un rumore bianco.

Una foto sfocata della scena del crimine della notte precedente fissa Alec. Il nastro giallo della polizia, e un marciapiede annerito, e la luce sporca di un lampione in contrasto con l’azzurro violento della sirena di un’auto della polizia colti nel momento in cui la fotocamera ha scattato.

Al centro della fotografia c’è un idrante. Potrebbe trattarsi di un qualsiasi angolo stradale, di un qualsiasi altro idrante sudicio sporcato da fuliggine e gas di scarico delle automobili, coperto di graffiti e di vernice spray.

Solo Alec sa che non è così. Solo Alec sa quale aspetto avessero le due vittime, legate assieme e accasciate sull’idrante, col sangue che colava lungo il cordolo del marciapiede, la canaletta di scolo disseminata dei rimasugli delle tute lacerate. Solo Alec sa quale aspetto avesse la scena prima che arrivasse la polizia. Solo Alec sa che questa foto è una versione sbiadita di quello che è successo davvero.

Il pensiero pungola e il titolo di prima pagina gongola; quante persone l’hanno visto nelle edicole quella mattina e hanno invece allungato la mano per afferrare una rivista, assieme al caffè? Quante persone sono così compiaciute?

_Quante persone ci sono così abituate?_

Non Alec. Alec riesce ancora a sentirsi il sangue appiccicoso sulle mani. Riesce ancora a percepire la frescura della pioggia lungo la nuca. _Quand’è che non ci riesce?_

Non tocca il giornale, troppo timoroso di lasciare sul testo impronte bagnate e sanguinanti, ma finge lo stesso di esaminare il titolo. Come se fosse la prima volta che vede una cosa del genere; come se non stesse lottando con tutte le sue forze per tenere gli occhi aperti dopo una notte tremenda passata a girarsi e rigirarsi nel letto; come se lui e Nightlock non fossero stati lì, in piedi su quel marciapiede con il morale a terra nel mezzo di quel nubifragio che era stato il rendersi conto che qualcuno sta dando la caccia ai super.

Non sembra reale. Forse Alec è troppo testardo per crederci. Forse Alec è troppo _spaventato_ per crederci. Il suo corpo continua a risultare freddo al tocco, ancora raffreddato dalla pioggia, ancora colpito dalle vertigini per lo shock di una cosa che avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi – ma non è lui che lo sta occupando, il suo corpo. Lui sta guardando tutto ciò dispiegarsi da una qualche parte sospesa per aria ed è incapace di allungare una mano e fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.

Ora, riesce a percepire lo sguardo di Magnus, in attesa della sua reazione, in attesa di qualche movimento spasmodico che riveli che Alec non è del tutto presente nel suo corpo, _in attesa di un errore_. Un’occhiata veloce nella stanza gli rivela che nessuno li sta guardando, ma non osa alzare la voce più di un mormorio per paura di dire qualcosa che non potrà rimangiarsi.

La paura s’impossessa di lui. Gli fa ingobbire le spalle, come se dovesse correre ai ripari da sé sesso. Vorrebbe ingabbiarli, la scorsa notte, Sentinel, _qualsiasi cosa_ , ma –.

Sta semplicemente colando attraverso le crepe sulle quali è troppo dannatamente stanco per premere una mano per tamponare il flusso.

Si chiede se Magnus riesca a vederlo. Se Magnus riesca a vedere lo sfinimento fino al midollo, se riesca a vedere la vacuità, la fatuità, la privazione di una direzione che lo fa tentennare come un ago in una bussola rotta. Se Magnus riesca a vedere il modo in cui si sta graffiando la pelle per la necessità di sfregarsela fino a restare in carne viva per sbarazzarsi della sensazione del sangue secco e appiccicoso.

Si chiede se le mezzelune violacee sotto ai suoi occhi parlino di ciò, o se la sua maschera sia così dannatamente efficace e nessuno osi guardare abbastanza da vicino.

«Entrambi super?» chiede Alec, nonostante conosca la risposta. Ha visto le loro tute, ha visto le loro maschere. È stato lui a trascinare le dita sui loro volti per chiudere loro gli occhi vacui e privi di luce.

Il cenno affermativo di risposta da parte di Magnus è serio. Sposta i piedi, chinandosi più vicino ad Alec, concedendo loro un po’ più di privacy. C’è un filo di tensione tirato lungo tutto il suo corpo. Ad Alec la cosa non sfugge.

«Sembra di sì» borbotta Magnus. «Entrambi vigilante, basso profilo, non molto conosciuti. E giovani. A malapena laureati, immagino».

La voce di Magnus è bassa quando lui si china all’interno dello spazio personale di Alec. La sua acqua di colonia è troppo forte e fa girare la testa ad Alec. E non in modo positivo. L’odore è soverchiante e soffocante e Alec si sente già vagamente stomacato. Si mischia con il retrogusto del ferro che gli si aggrappa ancora in fondo alla gola e gli fa lacrimare gli occhi.

Lo stomaco di Alec si serra. Le dita dei suoi piedi si raggomitolano all’interno delle sue scarpe eleganti, dove nessuno può vedere.

«La polizia sta tenendo questo caso parecchio celato» continua Magnus, ignaro. «Non ha ancora rilasciato alcun dettaglio alla stampa, il che è… insolito».

«E il capitano Garroway?» chiede Alec.

Magnus scrolla le spalle, passandosi le dita sul padiglione auricolare, i suoi occhi volano velocemente sullo schermo del computer di Alec, sulla sua scrivania, lontano dal suo volto. La sua preoccupazione è dolorosamente ovvia e – ed è dolorosa da vedere.

«È un uomo impegnato e mi sta già facendo un paio di favori» mormora Magnus. «Se sa qualcosa si metterà in contatto con me, ma penso che il silenzio parli da sé».

«Nessuno sa chi sono? Le vittime, intendo».

«Ho chiesto in giro, ma non ho avuto molta fortuna. Ci sono un altro paio di piste da battere, ma… temo che stavolta dovremo avere pazienza».

Le parole di Nightlock della notte precedente riecheggiano troppo rumorosamente per essere ignorate: _questo_ _porta il marchio di qualcuno che conosciamo entrambi_. Alec inspira, ma quel respiro sa di un’amara verità.

«Che –» comincia con cautela, incapace di alzare la voce o anche solo di guardare Magnus negli occhi, perché la vergogna è già sufficientemente rumorosa. «– mi dici di Idris?».

Non ha intenzione di dirlo. Non sta chiedendo “pensi che possano aiutarci?”. Quello che sta chiedendo è: “pensi che siano coinvolti?”. Quell’interrogativo ha gravato su di lui per tutta la notte.

Magnus sbatte le palpebre, e poi le sbatte di nuovo, prima di scostarsi da Alec ed ergersi dritto. Apre la bocca come per rispondere, ma poi cambia idea, un cipiglio gli compare tra le sopracciglia. Lentamente, chiude le braccia attorno a sé, premendosi il pollice sul labbro inferiore; studia Alec per un lungo momento che fa venire ad Alec voglia di contorcersi sulla sedia.

«Non erano super di Idris» è quello che decide di dire alla fine, la sua attenzione è ferma su Alec.

E non è feroce, il suo sguardo. Non è repulso o irritato o niente che possa dimostrare i suoi sentimenti nei confronti dei Corporate. Invece, il suo sguardo è perplesso mentre cerca di venire a capo di qualcosa che Alec non riesce nemmeno ad immaginare.

«Lo so» commenta Alec, abbassando la voce. «Quello che voglio dire è… vale la pena chiedere ad Idris se hanno qualche verbale? Nemmeno loro hanno rilasciato dichiarazioni alla stampa a riguardo. Potrebbe esserci… qualcosa».

_Qualcosa_. Come se, la scorsa notte, Alec non avesse consegnato di persona il verbale a sua madre, dannazione, e lei non lo avesse messo su una pila sulla scrivania, senza leggerlo, e non avesse informato Alec sulla sua prossima missione. Era in grado di leggerglielo in modo così ovvio negli occhi – il trauma, lo shock, il sangue ancora schizzato sui suoi anfibi –, ma non gli aveva chiesto nulla. Aveva solo finto che non esistesse.

_Come sempre._

Magnus inclina il capo, scettico allo stesso modo. Alec non può biasimarlo. «Lo credi davvero?» chiede. La sua voce è indecifrabile.

«Penso che ne valga la pena» mente Alec. Serra le dita nei palmi, premendo le unghie arrotondate contro la pelle; si avvinghia a quella sensazione indolente. «Qualcuno dovrà pur sapere qualcosa, e io non –».

La frase si frammenta: forse sa già di essere un sogno irrealizzabile, o peggio, una menzogna.

_Non riesco a dormire, non riesco a mangiare, non riesco a concentrarmi su nient’altro –._

_Non riesco a fare a meno di incolparmi._

Alec lancia un’occhiata in giro, ma di nuovo, nessuno lo sta guardando. _Li_ sta guardando. Eppure, com’è che si sente così tormentosamente visibile? Fatica a trattenere il guizzo sulla sua mascella. Spera che Magnus non riesca a sentire quant’è roca la sua voce. Prega per qualcosa in più dell’indolenza.

Magnus non dice nulla, e ciò, di per sé, spinge Alec a continuare.

«Non ce la faccio» dice con molta cautela. «So che succede di continuo, ma c’è una parte di me che non riesce a –».

«Dormire la notte?».

«Già» dice Alec in un sospiro. «A sapere che c’è qualcuno là fuori che fa questo, che ammazza delle persone, e il fatto che nessuno stia facendo niente per trovarlo, io –».

Scopre che sta fissando intensamente un punto al centro del petto di Magnus, una piccola grinza sulla sua camicia – dev’essere il punto in cui giace la sua collana, un rossore contro la sua pelle. Alec trascina il proprio sguardo di nuovo sul volto di Magnus e trova empatia affezionata nella sua espressione mite.

Magnus gli offre un piccolo sorriso triste. «Qualcuno _dovrà pur_ sapere qualcosa. Hai ragione. Bisogna solo trovare questo qualcuno». La linea delle sue spalle si affloscia, come per un sollievo silenzioso. Sembra prendere un respiro per stabilizzarsi, riallineando i propri pensieri in quella sorta di ordine di cui Alec può solo essere geloso. «Potrei chiamare Idris stasera» continua. «Non posso dire che ci daranno qualcosa – il loro ufficio delle pubbliche relazioni è notoriamente arduo quando si tratta di giornalisti impiccioni – ma dovremmo provarci. È una buona idea, Alexander».

«Tu dici?» osa Alec. _Spera_ Alec.

«Dico» conferma Magnus. Il suo sorriso si irrigidisce. «Sì».

E per un istante ingenuo, Alec crede che lo sia, che _sia_ una buona idea, se il modo in cui le labbra di Magnus si piegano agli angoli è qualcosa da prendere in considerazione. Magnus pensa sempre che ci sia una soluzione, ed è una cosa che Alec è giunto ad imparare e ad apprezzare, una delle piccole preziose litanie di Magnus. Non sa come Magnus riesca a mantenervi la presa quando la città, il governo, i passanti per la strada vogliono strappargliela via dalle mani, ma Magnus non è una persona che lascia andare un’idea senza lottare.

C’è del calore che sorge sulle guance di Alec – ugualmente sgradevole rispetto al groppo serrato nel suo stomaco –, ma per quanto tenti di sottrarsi al riflettore che è lo sguardo di Magnus, non ci riesce. Rimane incollato sul posto, intrappolato dal baluginio di speranza che fiorisce negli occhi scuri di Magnus.

Non otterranno nulla da Idris. Non in quanto giornalisti, non in quanto due persone che stanno solo cercando di fare la cosa giusta, non in quanto Magnus e Alec. Alec questo lo sa. Alcune menzogne, alcune cospirazioni, sono più grandi di lui, più grandi, persino, della presenza con cui Magnus illumina una stanza e dà ad Alec coraggio per dire la verità. Alec teme il peggio, e il pensiero di ciò, di una qualche corruzione che non ha notato fino ad ora, che gocciola, nera, dall’alto verso il basso fino ad atterrare sulla sua spalla, è ripugnante.

Ma Alec non è solamente _Alec_. Se qualcuno deve sporcarsi le mani per impedire che accada di nuovo, beh –.

Sentinel può provarci. Sentinel può essere migliore. Sentinel può porre le domande che devono essere poste e può sopportare i lividi in modo che non debba farlo qualcun altro.

Alec non è l’unico ad essere dipendente dallo sguardo determinato di Magnus. _Qualcuno dovrà pur sapere qualcosa._

________________

Quella sera, nell’ufficio di Magnus, l’ufficio delle pubbliche relazioni di Idris tiene Magnus in attesa per oltre un’ora, solo per congedarlo bruscamente, invitandolo a non telefonare più.

Alec si muove sulla sedia, incapace di mettersi a proprio agio, e lotta contro la necessità di pizzicarsi la pelle delle mani. Riesce a sentire il vago stridio della conversazione, ma non ad identificare la voce – _ma, cazzo, potrebbe essere Underhill, Lydia, o persino Aline,_ _per quanto ne sa_ –, non con il ronzio delle luci all’argon sopra le loro teste e il ticchettio incessante dell’orologio appeso al muro e il suo respiro –.

Si sente come se potesse uscire dalla sua stessa pelle con un balzo da un istante all’altro –.

Magnus sbatte con forza il telefono al proprio posto. Si fissa con sguardo assente le mani per un minuto buono, e Alec sta per chiedergli se si senta bene, _con chi hai parlato al telefono_ , quando Magnus gira bruscamente i tacchi per versarsi un doppio whiskey, ingurgitandolo in quella che non può essere buona coscienza.

Magnus spiana Alec con uno sguardo piatto quando riappoggia il bicchiere sulla scrivania.

«Dio» si lamenta, «quanto odio i Corporate».

Alec incassa il colpo solo come un uomo che ha dei segreti sa fare. Parole del genere hanno smesso di lasciargli segni sulla pelle molto tempo fa, ma provenienti da Magnus continuano a ferirlo come impronte che gli macchiano la pelle di viola nei punti più sensibili.

La sensazione dolorante nel suo petto è fastidiosamente reale e, lentamente, gli si sta diffondendo lungo le braccia, su per la nuca, filtrando in ogni piccola nicchia e fessura. Sapeva che Idris non sarebbe stata di nessun aiuto, ma forse Magnus aveva sperato in qualche sorta di intervento divino, almeno in un po’ di fortuna –.

_Intervento divino_. Alec potrebbe mettersi a ridere. Come se ci fosse un qualche potere superiore a prendersi cura di loro. E anche se ci fosse – perché ad Alec dovrebbe interessare il suo aiuto quando sta lasciando che tutto questo succeda ancora e ancora?

Alec non definirebbe mai Magnus ingenuo, ma a che punto si comincia ad aggrapparsi a qualsiasi cosa, anche alla speranza più remota di trovare una risposta alle proprie domande impossibili? A che punto la delusione smette di ferire e diventa solamente un altro aspetto del proprio lavoro? A che punto finisce per sembrare un po’ sciocco?

Le piste non possono dare risultati ogni volta. Magnus deve sicuramente passare metà del suo tempo al telefono senza arrivare da nessuna parte; deve sicuramente inviare lettere infinite ad infinite fonti, solo per non ricevere nulla in risposta; deve sicuramente bussare a così tante porte solo per vedersene sbattute in faccia la maggior parte.

Magnus si versa un altro whiskey; sciaborda lungo il bicchiere, schizzando la scrivania e macchiando i documenti di Magnus con puntini di un marrone querciato. Magnus arriccia il naso, ma non sembra importargli. Si comporta sempre in questo modo, gettandosi alle spalle tutto quello che non gli serve più, come se fosse passato un uragano nel suo ufficio mentre lui è in missione, ma stasera quella stessa noncuranza non è una peculiarità. No.

No, fa sentire Alec come se avesse alimentato le speranze di Magnus senza motivo, pur sapendo perfettamente che Idris sarebbe stata infruttuosa, e lui adesso se ne sta seduto qui smanioso di trasformarsi in Sentinel e dirigersi al quartier generale per scandagliare quel caos di persona.

«È andata così male?» chiede invece, fingendo una smorfia quando Magnus ingoia un altro sorso abbondante di whiskey che lo fa ghignare in direzione del bicchiere.

«Non hanno detto abbastanza perché sia andata male» spiega Magnus. Gesticola ampiamente con le mani, riuscendo a malapena a trattenere il whiskey nel bicchiere. «La solita tiritera sulla normativa sulla privacy e inviti a contattare piuttosto altre diciassettemila persone, che sono sicuro mi porterebbero in cerchi ripetitivi sempre alla stessa persona, non solo facendomi sprecare del tempo, ma in qualche modo lasciandomi come se sapessi ancor meno di quello che già sapevo, tanto per cominciare –».

Magnus prende un respiro che è allo stesso tempo brusco e incollerito, premendosi l’indice e il pollice con movimenti circolari sulle tempie. Questo fornisce ad Alec un’occasione per parlare, per dire qualcosa di finto tipo: “non importa, magari si farà avanti qualcun altro”, ma quello che dice non è quello che aveva programmato di dire.

«Magnus, mi dispiace».

Magnus solleva lo sguardo di colpo, i suoi occhi spalancati volano verso quelli di Alec.

«Ti dispiace?» chiede. «E per cosa?».

Alec scrolla le spalle, ma non sembra semplice. Si sente legnoso e del tutto sgraziato. Si sente come se stesse mentendo a Magnus, anche se non è così – non nel modo usuale – e Magnus si merita di meglio. Alec vorrebbe solo sapere come fare a dargli ciò che si merita.

«Per averti suggerito di telefonare a Idris. Immagino che fosse una pessima idea, in fin dei conti» mormora. _Una pessima idea, un’idea inutile, una perdita di tempo, qual è la differenza._

Lancia velocemente un’occhiata all’orologio appeso al muro. La ronda comincia tra qualche ora. Le sue gambe cominciano ad agitarsi.

«Vuoi che provi a richiamare quel tizio alla Novantanovesima?» continua. «Magari il capitano Garroway è tornato in commissariato e può parlare».

Spingendo da parte la sua pila di verbali della polizia, Alec raggiunge il telefono, trascinandolo sulla scrivania – ma poi la mano di Magnus scende sulla cornetta, impedendo ad Alec di tirarlo ulteriormente.

«Alec».

Alec esita. «…Sì?».

«Non era una pessima idea» insiste Magnus. «Idris potrà anche non avermi detto niente, ma questo non significa che non abbiano _rivelato_ nulla».

Non sbatte le ciglia, chinandosi di più sulla scrivania. La sua collana scivola fuori dal colletto della camicia e oscilla come un pendolo in uno spazio vuoto prima della realizzazione.

Improvvisamente, Alec comprende quello che Magnus vuole dire.

«Pensi che stiano nascondendo qualcosa. A Idris».

«Se non ci fosse stato nulla da dire, mi avrebbero riattaccato in faccia subito» spiega Magnus. Appoggia il whiskey sulla scrivania, così da poter appoggiare entrambi i palmi sulla superficie del tavolo. «Il fatto che mi abbiano tenuto in attesa per così tanto tempo fa sì che io mi chieda se un qualche povero stagista non stesse correndo da una parte all’altra cercando di scoprire cosa rispondermi, cosicché la storia giusta potesse essere imbastita dalla stampa».

Alec si acciglia. _Non può essere andata così –._

– ma sa perfettamente che è possibile. È esattamente ciò che farebbero sua madre e suo padre.

È impossibile che non abbiano notato questi omicidi dei vigilante: non tra la copertura della stampa e i verbali di Alec e il fatto che non sono ciechi, ma _intenzionali_. Suo padre è un uomo d’affari e sua madre è intelligente, calcolata, pensa sempre cinque passi avanti agli altri e crea sempre un piano B per qualsiasi evenienza. Se sanno qualcosa a riguardo, allora quelle informazioni se le terranno strette al petto fino al momento opportuno, fino a che non potranno raccoglierne i benefici, fino a che non forniranno loro un fottuto guadagno. Sarebbero selettivi in ciò che rilasciano ai giornali, tattici nel programmare le conferenze stampa, decisi nello scrivere la narrativa di cui vogliono essere protagonisti –.

E se Idris è coinvolta nell’insabbiare tutto –.

_Come fanno dei vigilante ammazzati per strada ad essere di aiuto ad Idris? Come può il nascondere tutto al pubblico lavorare a loro favore?_

I Corporate ricevono odio quasi quanto i vigilante. Sicuramente, _sicuramente_ , incoraggiare la violenza contro di loro si ritorcerà loro con-.

«Credi» dice Alec con voce stridula, «che anche Idris stia investigando su questi omicidi?».

«Forse» risponde Magnus. «Non so a che titolo. Ho un… _contatto_ ad Idris, diciamo, ma sembra che tutte le indagini siano in via ufficiosa. Non penso che abbia informazioni utili». Magnus fa una pausa, riflettendo con attenzione sulle sue prossime parole. «Ma… chi dice che le cose non siano diverse in cima alla catena alimentare? Forse qualcuno sa qualcosa e sta lavorando duramente per controllare il flusso di informazioni nel modo che più ritiene appropriato».

Alec non sa a cosa prestare attenzione. Magnus ha contatti ad Idris? Alec, _Sentinel_ , li conosce? Si tratta di un altro super o è qualcuno nello sviluppo bellico con Izzy oppure nella sicurezza, come Underhill? Alec dovrebbe chiedere il nome –.

– o sarebbe troppo rivelatore del suo interesse legittimo?

E poi –.

Non è che qualcuno sta ingannando la stampa, rigirando le storie o mantenendo dei segreti, no. L’improvvisa sensazione di _disgusto_ che fluisce nel petto di Alec, scura e contorta e nauseata, è che qualcuno ad Idris sa di questi omicidi e ciononostante decide di chiudere un occhio, cazzo. Decide di anteporre gli affari e la politica e i soldi a, che cosa, l’empatia?

E se fosse sua madre? O suo padre?

E nel frattempo Alec sta lavorando proprio sotto al loro naso per fare delle indagini sulla stessa cosa, trascinandosi nel lerciume quando c’è qualcuno là fuori che sta deliberatamente sbattendo la porta in faccia a lui, a Sentinel –.

«Alexander?» indaga Magnus. «Stai bene?».

No. No, non sta bene bene, e sospetta che sia così da un po’ ormai. Non sa perché sia sorpreso al pensiero che Idris sia coinvolta negli omicidi di questi vigilante, in questi strani incendi dolosi. Idris ha le dita premute sulla pulsazione di ogni vena di questa città infida e nella tasca posteriore di ogni politico abietto – perché in questo caso dovrebbe essere diverso? Perché la cosa lo turba così tanto?

_È perché parla alla sua coscienza sporca? Perché lo rende complice?_

Allora Alec pensa a Nightlock. Pensa anche a Veil e Wolfsbane, e a tutti quei vigilante senza nome ammazzati che non è riuscito a salvare. Ma tra tutti loro, è il volto di Nightlock che si trasforma in un’espressione colma di dolore e di tradimento che gli fa sobbollire i nervi, mandandoli in fiamme e cauterizzandone in cambio le estremità sfilacciate.

«Se a Idris sanno…» comincia Alec, «e non stanno facendo niente a riguardo, allora – non capisco come facciano a convivere con loro stessi. È uno schifo».

«Già» concorda Magnus senza esitare. Alec lo osserva mentre si lascia sprofondare di nuovo nella sua poltroncina. «Ed è meglio o peggio che quelli che reggono le fila a Idris siano del tutto consapevoli di ciò che fanno? La promessa di una grossa somma di denaro fa chiudere un occhio alla gente su moltissime cose orribili».

Magnus inizia a rigirarsi l’anello sul pollice contro la nocca. Alec si è sempre chiesto se sia più un tic nervoso o un segno del suo essere pensieroso, ma, dannazione, forse è entrambe le cose.

Magnus è un giornalista da molto tempo ormai. Deve aver visto cose tremende, cose orribili, nel corso degli anni: guerre ingiuste, spregevoli crimini d’odio, violenza federale e molto altro. Devono anche esserci state così tante occasioni in cui è stato sul ciglio di una strada con il suo taccuino ad annotare appunti per un articolo che teme non farà un briciolo di differenza. Ha dedicato la sua vita a denunciare i crimini e la politica, a disseminare la verità, a soppesare la bilancia della Giustizia quando la legge se ne dimentica, ma –.

Ha mai assistito ad un qualcosa di così oscuro?

Alec no. Ma Alec non ne era mai andato alla ricerca prima.

_Come fa un solo uomo a darsi da fare per sistemare tutto ciò? Come fa un solo uomo a salvare tutti quanti?_

«Che cosa –» sussurra Alec, serrando le dita nei palmi. «– che cosa possiamo fare?».

Non è una domanda che dovrebbe porre. Un giorno, Idris sarà sua, più di quanto non sia già. Dovrebbe essere un leader: dovrebbe già sapere la risposta a questa domanda e a molte altre; dovrebbe già avere un dannatissimo piano. Dovrebbe già essere alla radio a dire a Jace e a Clary cosa fare, e non chiedere aiuto a Magnus quando Magnus non si rende nemmeno conto della portata della domanda che Alec sta ponendo.

Non è giusto nei confronti di Magnus. Magnus odia i Corporate.

«Non è una tua responsabilità sentirti in colpa per le manchevolezze di Idris, Alec».

Alec solleva lo sguardo, ma Magnus lo sta già osservando, la sua bocca è compressa in una linea decisa. Testimonia cose dette che non crede siano del tutto vere.

«Ah no?» chiede Alec, osando calpestare quella linea. «Voglio dire… è il pubblico che lascia che la facciano franca. Nessuno li ritiene mai responsabili…».

L’espressione di Magnus si addolcisce. Non serve a dissipare lo struggimento indolente nel petto di Alec, ma gli ricorda, solo per un istante, come si fa a respirare. E poi, prima che Alec possa raggruppare quella sensazione arrendevole, vulnerabile di nuovo nel suo petto, Magnus si allunga sulla scrivania per stringere le mani irrequiete di Alec, premendo leggermente le sue dita sul dorso delle nocche di Alec, immobilizzandole per un momento.

«Il tuo senso di giustizia è una cosa che troppi uomini dichiarano di avere, ma non riescono a mettere in pratica» dice Magnus. «È raro che qualcuno abbia la virtù e la tenacia di non accontentarsi di quello che capita».

Il tocco non permane. È un tocco fugace, appena presente, appena tiepido, appena magnifico, ma ad Alec finisce comunque il cuore in gola. Il calore della pelle sulla pelle, il più breve arco di elettricità statica, il tenero sobbalzo di un primo tocco – gli fa balbettare le pulsazioni cardiache in staccato, e forse è sorpreso, ma non sa perché. Non ha tempo per pensarci, perché Magnus ritira la propria mano e incrocia le braccia sulla scrivania, infilando le dita nelle pieghe del gomito.

Non abbassa lo sguardo sulla mano di Alec. Non sbatte nemmeno le palpebre. È un fiammifero, acceso e spento nello stesso istante, ma ha lasciato lo stesso ad Alec il palmo ustionato.

«Ammiro molto quest’aspetto di te, Alec» continua Magnus. «Il tuo senso di ciò che è giusto e di ciò che non lo è».

E _oh_ , Alec non lo sa, non pensa di averne una buona padronanza – ma quando Magnus lo dice –.

Quando lo dice Magnus, sembra sia la verità, no?

C’è un lungo momento di silenzio prima che Alec, in un sospiro abbattuto, chieda: «Come fai?». Si sente immensamente vulnerabile, come se stesse sostenendo la sua anima, o perlomeno le sue sgradevoli interiora. «Come fai a sapere che questa è una causa per cui vale la pena battersi? Come fa a non… _sai_ …».

_Ucciderti?_

«Ci sono volte in cui non so se ne valga la pena» ammette Magnus con una lieve scrollata di spalle. «A volte penso che debba esserci di più che trascorrere la mia vita a stare sveglio fino alle 5 ogni notte per cercare di risolvere qualcosa che temo non possa essere risolto. A volte penso di infilare tutto nel cassetto più in basso della scrivania e ignorarlo. Davvero. Ma –».

Sospira pesantemente, strofinandosi le dita su una tempia. Alec non sa a cosa stia pensando, ma forse può provare a indovinare. Si tratta della stessa cosa che lascia Magnus con le ombre del colore di un livido sotto agli occhi, quelle ombre che assomigliano così tanto alle sue, ombre che Magnus pensa di riuscire a coprire con del trucco e farle passare inosservate.

Ma Alec se n’è sempre accorto. Magnus è _sempre_ stato una persona che fa l’impossibile per gli altri, altri che non lo ringrazieranno mai – e Dio, lui non è nemmeno quello dotato di superpoteri. È solo un uomo che cerca di fare la differenza con una penna e un taccuino, un uomo con un giornale e un ideale. È più coraggioso di Alec. È evidente.

Alec ha notato _tutto quanto_. Solo che prima non ha mai saputo cosa dire a riguardo.

«Ma se qualcuno non si fa carico della legge, chi lo farà?».

Magnus sorride in modo teso, ma annuisce. «Esattamente. Penso di doverlo a molte persone. Molte persone che non possono parlare per sé stesse».

_È una grossa responsabilità, per una sola persona_ , pensa Alec. Perché ci sono molte persone là fuori, liquidate dal governo, rinchiuse in una cella di prigione senza la possibilità di chiamare un avvocato, assassinate per strada, perseguitate per aver baciato un altro uomo – trattate come paria per poteri con cui sono nate, poteri che vanno oltre il loro controllo.

È una grossa responsabilità. E mentre Magnus sospira qualcosa di pesante e carico, schioccando il collo e stabilizzando le spalle mentre si risistema la pila di documenti sulla scrivania, Alec non può fare altro che chiedersi come possa essere giusto che debba portare tutto quel peso da solo.

Dovrebbe essere compito di Idris. Dovrebbe essere compito dei Corporate. Dovrebbe essere compito di Sentinel, dovrebbe essere compito –.

_Di Alec._

________________

Alec bussa piano alla porta del laboratorio di Izzy, il corpo leggermente ricurvo su sé stesso. Dall’altro lato riesce a sentire il mormorio della musica, una chitarra attutita che fa tremolare l’aria, le pulsazioni di un basso percepite proprio sotto il suo orecchio. Lo stordimento gli fa girare la testa, non abbastanza da fargli male, ma abbastanza da notare il tic, lo struggimento, le macchie solari quando osserva troppo a lungo le luci fluorescenti sopra la sua testa. È cominciato sulla soglia dell’ufficio di Magnus, lo ha seguito sulla metropolitana per tutto il tragitto fino a qui, e ora i corridoi bianchi del quartiere generale non fanno che peggiorarlo.

Alec trasalisce. Lancia un’occhiata lungo il corridoio, dietro di sé – ma non c’è nessuno qui. Il corridoio è vuoto come al solito, e nonostante le telecamere di sicurezza ammicchino e ruotino, Alec sarà entrato e uscito prima che qualcuno si accorga che è qui e si avvicini a lui redarguendolo per non essere fuori di ronda.

Alec solleva il bavero del cappotto a coprirgli la gola, ritirandosi all’interno della stoffa. Fa per aprire la porta, ma c’è uno schianto. Il pavimento vibra.

« _Cazzo!_ » impreca Izzy dall’altro lato della porta. «Ogni volta!».

Alec non bussa di nuovo. Izzy non può sentirlo. Spinge la porta e si lascia scivolare all’interno senza essere visto, ma viene immediatamente assordato da della musica rock – _e sono i Queen, ovvio che sono i Queen, perché Alec non può tirare il fiato_ – e dall’odore inconfondibile di fumo.

Alec arriccia il naso. «Sta bruciando qualcosa?» dice con sarcasmo. Si guarda intorno, alla ricerca di sua sorella, che però non si vede da nessuna parte. «Iz?».

C’è un altro clangore, e poi un colpo che scende lungo la sua schiena. Il suo corpo si irrigidisce istintivamente, le sue dita fremono per raggiungere il suo arco che non è nemmeno lì. Dei tacchi ticchettano sul linoleum e Alec si volta in fretta, solo per vedere Izzy emergere dalla stanza sul retro stringendo con forza un’enorme pila di metallo fra le braccia. Il suo camice da laboratorio è annerito da della fuliggine e c’è una macchia di grasso sul suo mento.

«Il nuovo prototipo di Jace» dice a mo’ di saluto, superando Alec in fretta per lasciar cadere qualsiasi cosa sia quella fra le sue braccia sul tavolo da laboratorio. «Problemi con l’impianto elettrico».  
Ad un’ispezione più ravvicinata sembrano le parti di un motore, candele e valvole e pistoni d’argento, ma Alec non può esserne sicuro. Il metallo è deformato e bruciacchiato e probabilmente non sta facendo quello che dovrebbe, perché fiotti di fumo grigio fuoriescono dai cavi.

Izzy si pulisce il dorso della mano sulla guancia, sporcandosi ovunque di fuliggine. Alec sta per indicarsi la faccia, ma poi decide di non farlo. Probabilmente Izzy sa già di essersi sporcata.

«Penso stia andando a fuoco» dice invece. Il che è ugualmente inutile, a giudicare dalla smorfia infastidita sulle labbra di Izzy.

«Ma non mi dire» borbotta. «E io che pensavo che il fumo fosse solo per divertimento».

Izzy avanza vacillando verso il suo computer e clicca un paio di pulsanti con la punta delle dita, circondando i bordi dello schermo con le mani quando ci mette un paio di secondi per caricare. Canticchia e poi si volta verso l’allarme antincendio appeso al muro, mettendoci una mano dietro e strappando via una manciata di cavi.

Alec è… _confuso_. E leggermente preoccupato, ma non è una novità. 

«Allora» dice Izzy colloquialmente, dirigendosi verso lo stereo per abbassare la musica. Freddie Mercury è ridotto bruscamente al silenzio, e ciò che lo rimpiazza è un suono sibilante, come quello del metallo surriscaldato e in espansione. «Ho sentito che ci sono state altre due vittime».

«Già» conferma Alec con un cipiglio. Lancia un’occhiata al motore di Izzy ed esita. «Stessa… stessa zona degli altri. Il modus operandi era simile –».

«Gola tagliata e ustioni?».

«Esatto. Sì. Pensavo potessi riscuotere un favore all’obitorio cittadino e darci un’occchiata –».

«Ho un incontro domani con Meliorn per andare a prendere un po’ di attrezzature, quindi farò loro visita finché sono fuori». Lancia un’occhiata ad Alec oltre la spalla e assottiglia lo sguardo. «Ho notato che non hai compilato un verbale a riguardo».

«No. No, non l’ho fatto».

«Non è molto _da te_ ».

Alec apre la bocca per ribattere, ma le parole non sono esattamente lì. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa come: “a qualcuno importerebbe davvero se l’avessi fatto?”, e questo lo sorprende, perché è sedizioso. Non è da manuale. È contro il protocollo, è –.

Mantenere segreti coi suoi amici, con sua sorella, coi suoi genitori.

Anche se sta solo ricambiando il favore. 

Alec piega le braccia dietro la schiena, così che Izzy non possa vederlo giocherellare con le dita e tirarsi la pelle sulle nocche.

«Volevo mantenere questa cosa a basso profilo. Occuparmene da solo. Almeno finché non capisco con cosa abbiamo a che fare».

«Ho provato a chiedere in giro» lo informa Izzy, legandosi i capelli in una coda con l’elastico che porta al polso. Non sembra affatto impressionata dal fumo, ora denso e nero, che fuoriesce dal bancone. «Ma o nessuno sa niente, oppure stanno tutti ignorando la cosa di proposito –».

«Posso tirare a indovinare qual è tra le due» borbotta Alec. Osserva sbalordito Izzy afferrare un estintore da sotto il tavolo e cominciare a strattonare l’ugello. Le unghie lunghe le rendono l’impresa difficile, quindi lo porge ad Alec con una smorfia imbronciata.

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo e toglie il tappo, prima di ridarglielo.

«Grazie» trilla Izzy. Strizza l’ugello e colpisce il motore fumante con uno spruzzo di spuma bianca. E va _ovunque_ , schizzando su tutto il motore, sul piano di lavoro, e sul muro. Alec percepisce i rimasugli picchiettargli la guancia.

Quando ha svuotato l’intera bombola, Izzy solleva l’estintore sul tavolo e poi si volta verso Alec con le mani sui fianchi.

«Mamma e papa non lo vedono come un problema» dice. Lo sguardo di Alec sfreccia tra il cumulo di spuma che cola lungo il bancone e il volto di lei, e poi inarca un sopracciglio, ma Izzy continua a parlare. «I crimini ai danni dei vigilante ci sono sempre stati, non è una cosa fuori dal comune. Non ci vedono uno schema, e di conseguenza non è di nostro interesse. Tutte stronzate, ovviamente –».

«A volte sembra quasi che Idris se ne stia seduta a guardare» replica Alec. «Dovrebbe essere il nostro compito, quello di tenere al sicuro le persone, di usare i nostri poteri per –».

_Per fare del bene_ , pensa, ma _fare del bene_ è un sogno di vecchia data mai effettivamente realizzato. C’è dell’amaro nella sua bocca e, peggio, una trappola pesante nel suo stomaco, così condensata e dolorosa che riesce a percepirla, anche standosene immobile a digrignare i denti.

Riesce solo a pensare a Magnus.

A Magnus, e alla sua ricerca di verità, di giustizia, e di vendetta, in un certo senso. Vuole un risarcimento per la città con le sue mani insanguinate, per la stampa e le sue calunnie, per Idris e la sua apatia.

«È solo che pare che –» comincia Alec, sollevando il mento in modo da fissare il soffitto e non Izzy. «Che ci siano altre persone là fuori che stanno facendo più di quanto non facciamo noi per fermare tutto questo, e non dovrebbe spettare a loro».

Izzy inclina il capo. «Persone come i tuoi amici vigilante? O persone come… Magnus?».

Izzy riesce a leggerlo così facilmente e, oh, non è forse ingiusto? Vorrebbe che il suo silenzio di pietra non fosse così pieno di crepe e che la luce all’interno non fosse un’emorragia che lui è incapace di fermare; vorrebbe che il modo in cui il suo viso si contorce in un cipiglio non fosse la risposta alla domanda che Izzy non ha nemmeno bisogno di fargli.

Le labbra di Izzy si sollevano in un piccolo, empatico sorriso.

«Non puoi sempre fare tutto per tutti quanti, Alec» dice. «Forse dovremmo accettare l’aiuto e semplicemente… dire grazie. Considerato quanto poco importi ad Idris, probabilmente ne abbiamo bisogno».

_Ma non si tratta di questo_ , pensa Alec. O forse sì, un po’, ma c’è anche la frustrazione di sentirsi come uno scarto che gli fa dolere la testa in questo modo. Come se i doni che ha ricevuto per puro caso stessero appassendo sempre di più ogni volta che non li utilizza per qualcosa di buono.

Perché qual è la sua utilità, l’utilità di Alec il supereroe, qual è l’utilità di _Sentinel_ , se non quella di salvare? Se non quella di sopportare quel fardello cosicché non lo debba fare nessun altro?

Come fa a dire “Iz, mi sento inutile” conferendo in quella frase tutto il significato che vuole che abbia senza che risulti essere solo un grido d’aiuto?

«Pensi di poter dare un’occhiata in archivio se ci sono verbali di omicidi con lo stesso modus operandi?» chiede invece, con tono imperioso. Dovrebbe essere il tono di voce che usa con Jace quando sta impartendo degli ordini, ma Alec è consapevole che quella di adesso non è che una pallida imitazione. Riesce a sentire la sua stessa debolezza. «Qualsiasi cosa sia anche minimamente simile… vorrei saperla».

Izzy accartoccia il naso, ma acconsente. «Mi ci vorrà un po’ per setacciare tutte quelle scartoffie, ma vedo quel che posso fare. Forse posso ricattare Underhill per farmi aiutare». Fa una pausa, assottigliando lo sguardo. «E _tu_ cos’hai intenzione di fare nel mentre?».

Alec appiana le labbra in una linea stretta, serrando le mani dietro la schiena. Dovrebbe parlare coi suoi genitori, far fronte al problema in modo diretto, ma sa già quello che gli risponderanno.

_“È una perdita di tempo, Alec. Attieniti ai tuoi compiti e tieni un basso profilo”._

_“Non è un nostro problema. I dissapori tra vigilante non rientrano nella nostra giurisdizione”._

_“Quei super sono illegali. Se la sono cercata”._

E questo – questo lo riporta al punto di partenza: aspettare che un’altra persona muoia nello stesso modo e che Alec ne scopra per caso le tracce dopo che si sono a lungo raffreddate. Questo lo riporta da solo, _al freddo e da solo_ , e inzuppato su un tetto o in un parcheggio. Lo riporta a non sapere da che parte voltarsi, con un desiderio disperato di mollare tutto e basta, perché non sarebbe forse più semplice –.

_Come fa Magnus a fare questo?_

«Alec?».

«Non lo so» dice Alec con sincerità. Chiude gli occhi per un breve momento di tregua che però non riesce a trovare. Lo stordimento persiste. «Non lo so proprio, Iz».

________________

Alec si ritrova tra l’angolo sudest della Quarta e Broadway qualche sera di insopportabile silenzio dopo, sollevando lo sguardo verso l’insegna gialla e di un rosso brillante della _Tower Records_ che brilla come un faro. Si allenta il nodo della cravatta attorno al collo e issa la tracolla più in alto sulla sua spalla, mentre l’arco gli si conficca nel fianco attraverso la stoffa.

Broadway è sempre rumorosa e invariabilmente troppo affollata; lo fa sentire visibile, e non è mai stato molto pratico in questo. I fari delle auto palpano la sua schiena e ogni clacson strombazzante lo fa sussultare e voltare a guardarsi oltre la spalla, temendo che qualcuno stia agitando nella sua direzione un pugno per aria fuori dal finestrino abbassato. C’è un capannello di ragazzini sul bordo del marciapiede, con i loro caffè economici da asporto, e sono accalcati attorno all’enorme schermo a cristalli liquidi nella vetrina che sta trasmettendo in loop il video di _Remember The Time_ di Michael Jackson. Alec si ferma un momento, meno distratto dall’outfit dorato e accecante di Jackson che dalle spillette “Rieleggete la Herondale ’92” che il suo pubblico sembra star sfoggiando.

Uno di quei ragazzini lo sorprende a fissarlo e gli lancia un’occhiataccia.

Alec, in cambio, deve distogliere lo sguardo. Non ha intenzione di entrare nel merito con un ragazzino.

Incurvando le spalle, si infila nella brillante luce bianca del negozio di musica prima di fermarsi a pensare e andarsene, e il borbottio del traffico e il trillo profetico di Michael Jackson lasciano posto al mormorio di un sintetizzatore e di un basso che risuonano inoffensivamente attraverso le casse interne.

Alec non ascolta molta musica, e in primo luogo ha ancor meno motivo di trovarsi qui, in un negozio di musica, perché non possiede un giradischi e nemmeno uno stereo.

Ma non è qui per sé.

C’è un ragazzino brufoloso alla cassa che cerca di instaurare con lui un contatto visivo per offrirgli dell’aiuto vivace, ma Alec tiene lo sguardo basso, infilandosi silenziosamente in una delle corsie. Ci sono scaffali di musicassette e CD scintillanti sopra la sua testa, molto più in alto di dove immagina di riuscire ad arrivare, e il suo sguardo ne rastrella i dorsi: _Patty Smith, Paula Abdul, Pet Shop Boys…_

È un gesto. Per Magnus.

Per dimostrargli cosa, esattamente, Alec non lo sa, ma è per dimostrare _qualcosa_ , per dimostrare a Magnus che, nonostante tutto, nonostante Idris e il presidente Bush e lo stato in cui versa il mondo, Magnus non è da solo a portare tutto quel peso sulle sue spalle.

_…Phil Collins, Prince…_

I Queen.

Le dita di Alec sfiorano la fila di album con reverenza; sono tutti qui, non ne manca nemmeno uno. _A Night at the Opera, Greatest Hits II, Innuendo_ … Alec ne riconosce la maggior parte dalla collezione di dischi di Izzy al quartier generale. Sceglie una musicassetta a caso e se la rigira fra le mani.

_A Kind of Magic_.

Alec per poco non ride fra sé e sé.

Fissa con intensità i colori strani e vistosi sulla copertina, lo sfondo scuro con macchie di colori sgargianti e vertiginosi, e poi scorre l’elenco delle tracce.

La canzone che stava canticchiando Magnus non è presente, ma –.

Quella che stava canticchiando _Nightlock_ – eccola qui. Prima traccia sul lato B. Gli fa capovolgere lo stomaco in un modo che non capisce fino in fondo, ma che sembra importante. Per un istante, riesce di nuovo a percepire la delicata pioggerellina di quella notte sul volto, la tensione che lasciava il suo corpo mentre sedevano fianco a fianco su quel cassonetto rovesciato, il tenue bagliore di una finta collezione di stelle che gli lambivano gentilmente i piedi nelle pozzanghere.

La sensazione formicola, è un ricordo totalmente lontano ora, ma senza dubbio affezionato. Sono passati solo due giorni, ma sembra molto di più; il mondo non si ferma per Alec, non come ha fatto per quell’ora fugace, seduti insieme sotto la foschia azzurra della città, con il viso di Nightlock rivolto al cielo.

Alec si sente come se fosse invecchiato di un anno tra le due nuove vittime attaccate a quell’idrante e tutta questa discussione su Idris. E Magnus –.

«Ehi, sono io» esordisce Izzy, crepitando in una pacata esistenza nel suo orecchio. Quasi non la sente, e non è nient’altro che colpa sua. «Abbiamo un inseguimento della polizia lungo la baia. Arkangel li sta già tallonando. Potrebbe aver bisogno di te presto per la ronda stasera».

Alec volta le spalle allo scaffale, abbassando il capo mentre preme un dito contro il dispositivo di comunicazione. C’è solo un altro uomo in questa corsia e sta annuendo col capo a ritmo di qualsiasi canzone stia esplodendo attraverso le sue cuffie.

«Jace sta bene?».

«Sì. Niente di nuovo» risponde Izzy. «Potremmo non aver nemmeno bisogno di te, ma c’è un cordone della polizia a sud che forse dovresti supervisionare, quindi magari gironzola da qualche parte nei paraggi e poi io ti avviserò». Izzy si interrompe e Alec riesce a sentirla pensare. «Avevi da fare stasera?».

«No» dice Alec. Si infila una mano in tasca alla ricerca del portafoglio e vede due banconote spiegazzate infilate accanto all’abbonamento della metro. «No, non sto facendo niente. Sarò lì tra dieci minuti».

________________

Alec è appollaiato sul tetto di quello che pensa essere un hotel – un edificio tarchiato, geometrico, in calcare grigio, rigato da fila di irreggimentate finestre rettangolari patinate dalla luce gialla. Dall’altra parte della strada il vetro di un grattacielo ammicca verso di lui nella sua giustapposizione post-modernista, e, più in basso, un cordone della polizia è disteso lungo la strada e fa rallentare il traffico fino a ridurlo a passo d’uomo.

Ci sono cinque volanti della polizia e due Mercedes civetta con i finestrini oscurati che bloccano il passaggio, e un sacco di persone con delle casacche catarifrangenti, che sembrano sempre più accalcate a mano a mano che trascorre la serata. Alec non sa con certezza cosa stiano facendo, ma stanno fermando ogni terza macchina che avanza lentamente lungo l’imbuto creato dai birilli stradali, facendone accostare alcune per controllare sotto i passaruote alla ricerca di solo Dio sa cosa.

Izzy aveva bofonchiato qualcosa riguardo a una _minaccia terroristica_ nel suo orecchio qualche ora prima, ma il dispositivo di comunicazione di Alec è stato silenzioso da allora, con Jace che si tiene fuori dai guai e Clary che se ne sta in silenzio, ovunque si trovi. La notte è insolitamente mite: non è tiepida, non lo è mai, ma i denti di Alec non stanno battendo e la sua maschera non gli ha aderito alla pelle per la brina, quindi potrebbe anche definirla tropicale.

Ma non durerà, e lo sa: il calore porterà i lampi prima dell’alba. Se si umetta le labbra, immagina di poter assaporare quella carica tonante già nell’aria.

Ma è sempre il freddo che porta la tensione. Con irrilevanza, Alec è contento di essersene sbarazzato, anche solo per un momento. Gli permette di assestarsi, le sue gambe penzolano oltre il bordo dell’edificio, i suoi talloni colpiscono alla rinfusa i mattoni. L’arco è ancora appeso alla sua spalla – non fuori portata, ma è il modo più impreparato in cui qualcuno potrebbe mai coglierlo.

Tra le mani spiegazza una borsetta di plastica di un giallo acceso; le sue mani inguantate tastano la sagoma rettangolare della musicassetta contenuta all’interno. Stava per nasconderla assieme ai suoi abiti da lavoro, ma, all’ultimo istante, l’aveva invece infilata nella sua tuta. E ora non riesce a smettere di guardarla.

O, almeno – di guardare la borsetta. Non è ancora riuscito a _tirarla fuori_ dalla borsetta, perché questo rende più reale il fatto che abbia fatto un regalo a Magnus.

Ha fatto un regalo a Magnus. Non è il suo compleanno, Natale, Pasqua o Kwanzaa o nulla del genere. Non ha davvero nessuna scusa. Ha sentito Magnus canticchiare: gli ha fatto inciampare qualcosa nel petto, tutto qua.

Voleva fare qualcosa che facesse sorridere Magnus. Voleva –.

_Vuole_ far sentire Magnus riconosciuto. Come se qualcuno stesse apprezzando il lavoro che sta facendo, e come se qualcuno lo vedesse ancora come una persona, sotto a tutto ciò. Vuole far sentire Magnus _visto_.

Alec stringe tra le dita la borsetta di plastica, che fruscia. Le sue dita distorcono la plastica. I suoi denti si serrano.

_Che cosa stai facendo, Lightwood –._

Piega la borsetta e se la infila di nuovo nello stivale, ma ora ne è acutamente conscio. Acutamente conscio dell’espressione che Magnus potrebbe avere sul volto quando Alec gliela darà: curiosità, confusione, compassione forse?

_Felicità?_ Alec si accorge che non sa con certezza che aspetto abbia la felicità.

Più in basso, un camion dei pompieri sfreccia attraverso il blocco della polizia, con le sirene che si lamentano e che illuminano il buio di una luce azzurra affilata come un coltello. La strada è dritta e lunga, in fondo fino all’orizzonte, e Alec osserva il camion passare con un minuscolo cipiglio, finché le luci brillanti e l’indistinto lo inghiottono.

Come fa una persona a trovare il tempo per la felicità in tutto questo? Tra le chiamate di emergenza e il flusso bollente dell’adrenalina; tra il timore che filtra lentamente e si decomprime a fine serata e il momento in cui si lascia cadere sul letto; tra storia dopo storia, pista dopo pista che non conduce a nulla.

Tra la scintilla e l’estinzione.

C’è a malapena un momento per respirare, figurarsi per esaminare quella strana sensazione vorticosa nel suo petto.

Anche Magnus deve sicuramente soffrire di ciò. Il suo mondo ruota attorno a quel giornale; non può avere tempo per nient’altro.

In tal senso, è proprio come Alec. Sono due facce della stessa medaglia.

Il tiepido sibilo di un temporale minaccioso romba sopra la sua testa, l’aria ne è oppressa. La sirena del camion dei pompieri risuona ancora nell’orecchio di Alec, un effetto doppler che si sta ancora dissolvendo. La voce della ragione sussurra nel suo orecchio, anche ora: _hai controllato la radio? Devi andare dove stanno andando loro? Non hai tempo per fermarti a pensare a questo_.

Il dito di Alec sta quasi per raggiungere il dispositivo di comunicazione quando assapora quel tuono che si appella alle sue labbra. Un formicolio, un tremolio, una familiarità leziosa –.

_Non è affatto un temporale._

A volte, Alec quasi si aspetta che le nuvole si separino sopra la sua testa e che una colonna di una strana luce simile ad un sogno appaia mentre Nightlock si materializza uscendo dall’oscurità. Non succede mai, ma Alec non smette mai di chiederselo, la scintilla dell’anticipazione si increspa lungo la sua spina dorsale mentre si rialza in piedi, infilandosi meglio la musicassetta nel gambale dello stivale per tenerla al sicuro.

Sonda l’oscurità alla ricerca di una sagoma familiare, mentre l’energia si muove freneticamente su e giù per i suoi avambracci, strisciando sotto i suoi parabracci e giacendo piatta tra la tuta e la sua pelle. Cerca un’ombra di cui scopre di conoscere già la sagoma. Sta ancora pensando a Freddie Mercury. Lo addolcisce agli spigoli, sfocando tutte le sue linee cautamente tracciate.

«Beh, ciao, straniero».

Nightlock non appare mai nel punto in cui Alec sta guardando. Forse Alec dovrebbe cominciare a guardare dall’altra parte. Forse dovrebbe semplicemente smetterla del tutto di cercare e limitarsi ad aspettare di essere trovato.

Si volta. Non è passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che si sono visti, loro due inorriditi di fronte a quell’idrante, anche se non sembra affatto così. Quei giorni trascorsi nel mezzo non sono stati gentili con Nightlock.

Dietro la maschera, Nightlock sembra esausto. Non è un’ombra di passaggio quella che è esposta sotto i suoi occhi. Tutto il suo corpo ne porta il peso. Alec si chiede se lui la dovrebbe vedere.

«Come fai a sapere sempre dove sono?» chiede Alec. «Riesci a fare anche quello coi tuoi poteri?».

Nightlock alza gli occhi al cielo. Il suo sorriso è sottile. «Penso tu sia stato gravemente malinformato sui miei _poteri_ ».

«Due volte è una coincidenza. Tre volte, no» puntualizza Alec. Poi, a voce più bassa, aggiunge: «Penso che le abbiamo passate da un pezzo, ormai».

«Presumo che la prossima tappa sia una cena e poi un film».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo. «Non sfidare la sorte».

Nightlock emette un suono di irrisione, ed è la cosa più simile a una risata che Alec abbia mai sentito da lui. Fa un passo, raggiungendo il fianco di Alec per fermarsi un istante come in un saluto silenzioso, e poi lo supera per andare a sbirciare oltre il bordo del tetto. Il suo sorriso bizzarro diventa un cipiglio.

È difficile dire a cosa stia pensando Nightlock – come sempre, perché è un uomo che tiene le sue carte ben strette al petto, perché è così che si deve essere per sopravvivere così a lungo in una città assetata di sangue – ma stanotte, Alec può facilmente azzardare un’ipotesi.

Ed è perché Alec condivide la sua stessa preoccupazione. Gli stessi incubi vividi, la stessa carezza di un cappio che si stringe attorno alla sua gola, la stessa paura che _“in gamba” sia “non abbastanza in gamba_ ”.

Alec si volta silenziosamente, muovendosi fino a stare spalla contro spalla con Nightlock sul bordo del tetto. Nightlock non si sposta. Alec abbassa il capo leggermente per lanciare un’occhiata alla sua espressione.

Anche lui riesce ancora a percepire la pioggia di quella notte sulla nuca? Anche lui riesce ancora a sentire l’odore del cuoio che brucia e della pelle carbonizzata? Anche la sua gola pizzica al pensiero di un rasoio da barbiere?

Incolpa Sentinel, incolpa Idris, per tutto ciò? O incolpa sé stesso per non aver fatto abbastanza, proprio come Alec?

Che aspetto ha la paura su un uomo che può radere al suolo interi edifici solo con uno schiocco di dita? Non occhi spalancati e terrorizzati; e nemmeno pallore e desolazione.

Sembra irriverente. Ecco la parola per cui opta Alec, perché Alec riesce a leggere la tensione innaturale nell’aria come fosse braille, come indentazioni contro i suoi polpastrelli. Vede la rigidità delle spalle di Nightlock, la sua mascella serrata mentre abbassa lo sguardo sulla città, il modo in cui il suo silenzio è rumoroso e intenzionale.

E oh, Alec non conosce forse quella sensazione fin troppo bene?

«Hai qualche pista su quei due super?» chiede Alec, cercando di cogliere l’orizzonte visivo di Nightlock. «Quelli legati all’idrante?».

«No. No, nessuna» risponde Nightlock. Le sue parole sono tarpate. Concise, ma non arrabbiate. «Ho chiesto in giro, ma – niente. E tu?».

«Non ancora» ammette Alec. «Ho messo… una persona ad investigare. Conosce una persona all’obitorio cittadino e potrebbe chiedere qualche favore. È la migliore in assoluto –».

«Idris ne è al corrente?».

Alec si acciglia. «No. È in via ufficiosa».

«Bene» commenta Nightlock con fare pensieroso. «Bene. Quello che ho detto – sul fatto che siano coinvolti –».

Non guarda Alec, non nel modo penetrante che Alec si aspetterebbe. Invece, sembra evitare lo sguardo di Alec indirettamente, e Alec conosce l’aspetto di un uomo che lotta contro la propria irrequietezza, un tic nervoso nelle dita, una stangata nel petto. Sta lottando duramente per non incrociare lo sguardo interrogativo di Alec.

Nightlock non è né la prima e né l’ultima persona ad aver mosso quell’accusa negli ultimi giorni. Anche Magnus ha detto la stessa cosa. Idris potrebbe essere coinvolta, qualcuno più in alto nella catena alimentare rispetto alle buone intenzioni di Sentinel, all’audacia di Arkangel e persino all’attitudine intuitiva di Izzy. 

_E Alec sarebbe uno sciocco a non prenderlo in considerazione –._

«E stasera?». Nightlock interrompe la raffica interna di dubbi di Alec. «Sentinel è in servizio o no?».

Alec indica il cordone poliziesco sotto di loro. Mentre si muove riesce a sentire la musicassetta scuotersi verso il basso all’interno del suo stivale.

«Ero nelle vicinanze» dice con freddezza, anche se c’è una sensazione bruciante sui suoi polpastrelli e fa di tutto per non tenersi le mani impegnate. «Tengo gli occhi aperti».

«Eri nei paraggi? È un modo per dirmi che _non riesci a dormire_?».

( _Non riesci a dormire la notte?_ , sussurra Magnus nei suoi ricordi).

_No_ , Alec sta per rispondere immediatamente in modo brusco, ma quando Nightlock si volta a guardarlo in viso la parola si estingue sulla sua lingua.

C’è un’espressione sul volto di Nightlock che è quasi _docile_. Lo sconvolge.

Nightlock è _stanco_. Le sue spalle sono ingobbite per proteggersi da un freddo che non c’è; il suo mezzo sorriso è rassegnato e spossato; e questo raro momento di franchezza, questa libertà di far trapelare sentimenti, è una vulnerabilità che Alec non sa come gestire. Le mani di Alec sono troppo grandi, il suo tocco troppo goffo; è sicuro che gli scivolerà dalle dita.

« _Io_ non ho dormito» dice allora Nightlock, e muove la mano in un modo così altezzoso e così ottuso da risultare irritante. «Fare avanti e indietro per i marciapiedi mi sembra un uso migliore del mio tempo».

_Questa franchezza è forse una trappola?_ Alec non pensa che lo sia. Forse Nightlock è semplicemente tanto stanco quanto rivela il suo aspetto.

Alec si preme la mano contro la maschera, stringendosi il setto nasale. Chiude gli occhi per un istante, prima di riaprirli. Si chiede se, quando apre la bocca, le parole cominceranno ad effondere a loro volta. È sempre un rischio.

«Quando chiudi gli occhi e vedi… tutto» mormora Alec, concordando. In lontananza, c’è un’altra sirena che si avvicina, e poi si allontana, nel suo eco evanescente. «Tutti… morti».

Lo sguardo di Nightlock si fa affilato. Studia Alec per un lungo istante, e poi dice –.

«Sai quando qualcosa ne vale la pena, Sentinel?».

Di nuovo. Di nuovo, ecco l’eco di Magnus, e Alec fissa Nightlock sbalordito, la sua bocca si spalanca per un’esclamazione di sorpresa che non fuoriesce. Il silenzio si protrae abbastanza a lungo perché Nightlock, chiaramente a disagio, distolga l’attenzione da Alec.

«Certo che no» afferma velocemente, e questo è lui che erige le mura, questo è lui che si mette sulla difensiva e diventa suscettibile e tira gomitate al bersaglio più semplice, che è Alec, che sono tutti i dannati Corporate. La notte è buia, ma Alec lo vede chiaro come il giorno. «Ti pagano perché non ci pensi».

«Nightlock» lo mette in guardia Alec.

«Hai intenzione di negarlo?».

Alec assottiglia lo sguardo, ma è Magnus che gli riecheggia nella testa stasera, la pressione della musicassetta nel suo stivale ne è un promemoria, quindi non è rabbia quella che prova, non dolore, non orgoglio ferito, non più.

_Ammiro molto quest’aspetto di te. Il tuo senso di ciò che è giusto e di ciò che non lo è._

E Magnus l’aveva detto con così tanta convinzione che Alec potrebbe quasi crederci. Forse, se anche Nightlock avesse sentito Magnus, se avesse visto la determinazione onnipresente nei suoi occhi, potrebbe crederci a sua volta.

«Non ho bisogno di negarlo» dice Alec a bassa voce. «So distinguere il giusto dall’iniquo. Non importa se tu mi credi o meno».

Nightlock deglutisce in modo velato alle parole di Alec. Alec lo vede nell’ondeggiamento della sua gola, nel profilo prominente del suo pomo d’Adamo e, poi, mentre Nightlock si volta, Alec lo vede nel suo profilo contro il bagliore della città vagabondante.

Nightlock si morde l’interno della guancia con fare pensieroso. «Dev’essere bello percepire le cose così, in bianco e nero» mormora. «Mi sembra che tutto sia di così tante gradazioni di grigio ora, è difficile trovare qualcosa di… concreto a cui aggrapparsi».

«Sono delle scuse?» azzarda Alec. Fa ridacchiare Nightlock beffardamente.

«Non proprio» dice, ma poi esita. «Forse una resa. Se mi sento generoso».

«Mi va bene tutto» ribatte Alec, e _oh_ , non suona forse più vero di quello che vorrebbe? Si è sempre allontanato dai riflettori, ma quando la luce gettata su di lui è quella dello sguardo di Nightlock, che lo fissa come se si meritasse di essere smantellato, come se entrambi stessero al centro di un incidente automobilistico al rallentatore, beh –.

Nonostante l’ombra buia e scura che si staglia dietro di lui, piena di tutte le sorte di empietà e pensieri sofferenti, Alec scopre di non potersi tirare indietro.

Un altro camion dei pompieri schizza in fondo alla strada. La luce azzurra lampeggiante si rifrange negli occhi scuri di Nightlock, accendendoli, facendo girare la testa ad Alec. Aspetta che il suono della sirena svanisca prima di poter dire qualsiasi cosa, ma Nightlock lo batte sul tempo.

«È il terzo camion che vedo passare nell’ultima mezz’ora» commenta, ed è sufficiente a infrangere il più strano dei torpori. Il lamento delle sirene è lontano e inconfondibile e scompare nella stessa direzione del precedente.

Alec si acciglia, raggiungendo la radio della polizia attaccata alla sua cintura, le sue dita spostano la frequenza su un altro canale.

Non c’è nulla all’inizio, solo il sibilo del rumore bianco e dell’elettricità statica. Ma, poi, la voce rauca di un operatore crepita, e la realtà è fredda e agghiacciante.

«…chiamata… unità disponibili a… sospetto incendio doloso, nessun ferito…».

«Non è molto lontano da qui» commenta Nightlock, anche se Alec non è riuscito a cogliere l’indirizzo. «È una chiesa a Midtown».

Nightlock si allontana da Alec, mettendo tra di loro una distanza che Alec non si era nemmeno reso conto fosse scomparsa. Immediatamente, sta sondando l’orizzonte, alla ricerca del sentiero innalzante del fumo che penetra negli scampoli di cielo tra gli edifici.

Non troverà nessuna traccia. Nemmeno la vista acuta di Alec riesce ad individuare pennacchi di fumo viola contro le nubi che giacciono basse sul capo della città. L’odore di bruciato non va mai troppo lontano.

«Hanno detto incendio doloso?» fa una smorfia Alec. «Pensi che sia –?».

«Forse» risponde Nightlock, lisciandosi la giacca e sistemandosi i guanti. «Posso andare io. Hanno detto che non ci sono feriti e tu avrai sicuramente da fare qui».

«Cosa? Io – no, no, posso venire» dice Alec, troppo veloce, troppo rivelatore. «Arkangel e Muse torneranno fra delle ore. Posso venire».

Nightlock lo fissa con uno sguardo curioso, ma si addolcisce velocemente. Sorride con un sorriso che sembra voler dire “così sia”, e sì – sì, assomiglia proprio a una resa. Aveva ragione.

«Beh, d’accordo allora. Purché tu riesca a stare al passo».

________________

Alec riesce a sentire l’odore della carcassa bruciata della chiesa molto prima di raggiungere l’isolato in cui si trova. In fondo alla strada la guglia spicca tra le lastre di vetro dei grattacieli, di un tono nero e senz’ombra, ma il fumo che si leva ad ondate è accecante: Alec non riesce a individuare nessuna definizione tra le finestre e i mattoni, finché non sta fissando le rovine e la mano fredda dello shock rovista nel suo torace.

Il terreno bruciacchiato e i mattoni inceneriti hanno un odore così diverso dal tabacco raffermo e dalla marijuana che indugia nei vicoli bui della città e nei sottopassaggi; e in ciò, Alec è innervosito.

Questo tipo di fumo è arido e secco. Alec raggrinza il naso, il vento sfrega contro la sua pelle. Le sirene illuminano la facciata di tutti gli edifici nel raggio di mezzo isolato, mandando bagliori stroboscopici sulla parte inferiore delle nuvole pesanti. La testa di Alec duole già, i suoi occhi minacciano di lacrimare.

Si arrampica sul lato di un vecchio edificio in arenaria con meno eleganza di quello che vorrebbe e si issa sul tetto solo per trovare Nightlock già lì, avendo volato. Nightlock si erge sul bordo dell’edificio, il vento monta la sua giaccia in forme violente dietro di lui, e Nightlock scambia con Alec un’occhiata che è fatta di troppi strati.

Alec prende qualche respiro calibrato – e borbotta tra sé e sé che lui ha dovuto correre fin qui mentre Nightlock può semplicemente alzare le mani e volare, ed è altamente ingiusto – e poi raggiunge Nightlock sul bordo, abbassando lo sguardo sulla carneficina sottostante.

È una vecchia chiesa, annerita e cinerea, a sgretolarsi di fronte a loro, e Alec si chiede se sia l’atto stesso di appiccare il fuoco, o se siano i suoi postumi, a preannunciare ulteriore violenza. C’è un qualcosa riguardo all’osservare lo scheletro di un edificio, costole fatte di travi e di fumo sanguinante, che sussurra di distruzione e sacrilegio.

Non sono rimaste molte chiese del genere a Manhattan, un mondo fatto di asfalto agnostico e vetro, ed è da molto tempo che Dio e la buona fede hanno trovato dimora qui. Le chiese sono reliquie delle domeniche, belle cose da ammirare di passaggio, ma lasciate dissolvere nella coda dell’occhio.

E, a causa di ciò, Alec sa che non si è trattato di un incidente. Qualcuno vuole che questo posto venga notato. _Un incendio appiccato per attirare l’attenzione…_

Una dozzina di camion dei pompieri e volanti della polizia sono abbandonate nell’ombra rovinosa della chiesa, con le luci che strombazzano, ma la notte è blu, e nera, è non c’è il rossore di un fuoco arrabbiato. Sono arrivati decisamente troppo tardi per catturare il colpevole, ma ciò non impedisce a qualcosa di oscuro di contorcersi sul volto di Nightlock.

«Che c’è?» chiede Alec, perché sta prestando troppa attenzione perché la cosa gli sfugga.

Tuttavia, Nightlock è sorpreso di essere notato. «Probabilmente niente» dice. Alec osserva Nightlock tormentarsi il labbro inferiore con i denti e poi strisciarsi il pollice sulla bocca, fermandosi all’angolo. Allora unisce il pollice e l’indice, il suo guanto cigola quando si ispeziona la mano alla ricerca di una qualche sorta di residuo che Alec non riesce a vedere.

«Riesci a sentirne il sapore?».

È una strana domanda da fare, ma Alec obbedisce, umettandosi le labbra con esitazione. Quello che assapora è fumo, pietrisco bruciante, qualcosa di cinereo e bruciacchiato. Metallo rovente, mattoni bagnati. Il sudore causato dalla corsa che si raffredda sul suo labbro superiore. Qualsiasi sia l’acqua di colonia con cui Nightlock impregna la sua giacca per mantenersi celato.

E Alec sta per dire “no, no sento solo fumo” ma poi, mentre infila la lingua tra le labbra ancora una volta, c’è qualcos’altro, un gusto vagamente dolciastro, coriaceo, che avanza lentamente proprio appena sotto la superficie di tutto il resto, e fa irrigidire Alec.

È intrappolato dalla stessa sensazione che ha già provato, come in quel magazzino carbonizzato, come sulla strada con i due uomini legati all’idrante, dove l’aria sembrava resa pesante dal grasso umano. E ora questo stesso sapore si attacca alle labbra di Alec come carne e tendini, e riesce quasi a percepirlo incollargli le labbra, sigillandogliele.

I mattoni bruciati e la pelle bruciata hanno un odore così diverso. Riesce ad assaporare di nuovo il gusto di grasso affumicato.

Qualcuno è stato bruciato, qui.

«La radio diceva nessun ferito» biascica Alec, ma più in basso altre volanti della polizia stanno accostando e un ufficiale sta rotolando una striscia di nastro segnaletico giallo. Alcuni uomini in cappotti scuri stanno parlando con cipigli robusti e facce tetre, e Alec pensa che debbano essere dei detective.

«Sì» conferma Nightlock. «Ma ciò che rimane è la domanda sul fatto che ci fossero dei feriti da trovare».

La gola gli si serra e Alec chiude i pugni lungo i fianchi. C’è di nuovo quel terrore, nauseante e infido, ma è peggio stavolta, perché va mano nella mano con la previsione.

_Non di nuovo_ , pensa. _Non di nuovo, ti prego, non di nuovo_. Ma conosce già la risposta a una domanda non ancora posta. Tuttavia, la vede arricciare le labbra di Nightlock in un sogghigno, allo stesso modo in cui le sue dita sono scosse da un tic e fanno tremolare e fremere l’aria contro la nuca di Alec.

Sotto di loro, un gruppo di pompieri dall’aspetto stanco emerge dai resti dell’ingresso vastamente inarcato, e uno di loro fa solo cinque o sei passi prima di cadere repentinamente in ginocchio in un momento di disperazione. Uno dei suoi colleghi gli dà una pacca empatica sulla schiena, ma ad Alec non serve una vista attenta per vedere che hanno tutti un colorito verdognolo.

«Non penso che l’incendio sia doloso» dice Alec a voce bassa. Sente la bile agitarsi anche nel suo stomaco, e nonostante il calore venga ancora irradiato dalla chiesa data alle fiamme, la temperatura è scesa di dieci gradi. Alec si sente il freddo nelle ossa.

Guarda Nightlock, aspettandosi che stia guardando davanti a sé, con un’espressione corrucciata come un tuono, mentre gli ingranaggi nella sua testa lavorano.

Invece, l’unica cosa che Alec trova è il marrone scuro dei suoi occhi, in qualche modo addolciti nella luce simile a filo spinato.

«No» concorda Nightlock, e la sua voce è un sussurro. «Le chiese antiche non bruciano in questo modo; sono state costruite per durare nei secoli, ma questo è solo carbone». I suoi occhi si abbassano sul petto di Alec, abbracciando le sue spalle, la lunghezza delle sue braccia, la forza delle sue mani. Infine, si sofferma sull’arco ancora fissato alla coscia di Alec, e Alec può solo ipotizzare a cosa stia pensando.

_Puoi fidarti di me_ , si ritrova a voler dire, contro il suo buon senso. _Quest’arco appartiene a me, non ad Idris. Qualsiasi sia la cosa che pensi che dobbiamo fare, io la farò_.

Lo sguardo di Nightlock guizza di nuovo su Alec, più affilato ora. «Ho il sospetto che le nostre ipotesi fossero corrette» annuncia. «C’è un pirocinetico tra noi».

«Che uccide le persone» commenta Alec.

«Questo è ancora da vedere» ribatte Nightlock. «Ma temo sia così».

________________

Rimangono sul bordo di quel tetto per quelle che sembrano ore e nonostante le gambe di Alec comincino a dolere, Alec non riesce a muoversi. I camion dei pompieri se ne vanno, ma la scorta della polizia rimane, e Alec osserva l’andirivieni dei detective, accompagnati da uomini in tute bianche e mascherine con valigette argentate e grosse fotocamere.

Alec non ha mai visto nulla del genere, e la cosa lo preoccupa. Izzy ha sempre detto che lui è un po’ apprensivo, e lui l’ha sempre negato, asserendo che è _solo adeguatamente preoccupato riguardo a cose di cui si deve preoccupare_. Ma mentre la polizia non smette di muoversi e le luci non smettono di mandare dei flash, la situazione sotto di loro fa sembrare la sua preoccupazione molto legittimata; non fa molto bene al suo stomaco. Si sente inquieto, e la cosa è solo peggiorata dal fatto che, una volta che il fumo comincia a dissiparsi nel cielo nuvoloso, Alec riesce ancora a gustare quel bruciato sulla punta della lingua.

Sgancia il suo arco e lo estende alla massima ampiezza, consapevole dello sguardo di Nightlock su di sé. Alec inserisce il mirino e ci guarda attraverso, nella speranza di una visuale migliore.

La sagoma rivelatrice di un corpo coperta da un sacco di plastica nera non appare mai, ma nemmeno questo riesce a placare i suoi nervi. Qualcosa non va, e non ha idea di cosa potrebbe essere, non finché non può dare un’occhiata più da vicino –.

Il suo stivale si avvicina millimetricamente al bordo del tetto – non se ne accorge nemmeno finché Nightlock non parla.

«Mi è stato detto che ho un dono per le distrazioni».

Alec solleva lo sguardo. Abbassa l’arco, confuso. «Eh?».

Le labbra di Nightlock si sollevano in un piccolo, caustico sorriso, anche se non c’è spirito in esso. Forse, se fossero abbastanza vicini, darebbe ad Alec un colpetto col gomito. Alec non è sicuro del motivo per cui la cosa sembri tanto importante.

Nightlock fa un cenno col mento verso la chiesa, esponendo per un breve momento la sua gola. Lo sguardo di Alec non lo lascia.

«Vuoi andare laggiù?» chiede, conoscendo già la risposta. «Sfortunatamente, né io e né te abbiamo il potere dell’invisibilità, quindi verremmo indubbiamente scoperti se lo facessimo, ma posso creare un diversivo. Se sei interessato».

Alec annuisce e Nightlock schiocca la lingua. Fa un passo indietro, ancorandosi con un’ampia falcata, e poi solleva le mani per aria, serrando le dita in un pugno brusco. Alec non può fare a meno di trattenere il respiro.

E poi una volante della polizia vuota viene risucchiata nell’aria e scagliata _come un razzo_ in fondo alla strada con lo scricchiolio del metallo e lo stridore dell’asfalto, seguita dalle urla esagitate degli agenti di polizia improvvisamente indotti all’azione dal panico. L’auto entra in collisione con un lampione lontano in una pioggia di scintille aranciate e brillanti, il tettuccio e il motore si accartocciano all’impatto.

Le sopracciglia di Alec schizzano verso l’alto.

Nightlock sorride beffardamente e, mentre tutti gli agenti corrono nella direzione della loro volante fuori controllo, solleva l’altra mano. Con un colpo rigido e veloce delle dita afferra un’altra volante nella sua presa telecinetica e la lancia in fondo alla strada nell’altra direzione.

C’è il caos sotto di loro, e Alec vorrebbe quasi mettersi a ridere, ma si ritrova leggermente senza fiato. Ciononostante, un sorriso lo tradisce, e Nightlock sembra soddisfatto mentre si spolvera le mani sulla giacca come se fosse una cosa da nulla.

«Potrebbe essere stato un filino esagerato» commenta Alec.

«Non si è fatto male nessuno» ribatte Nightlock, concentrato sul sorriso riluttante di Alec. Sembra accendergli un’idea negli occhi scuri: Alec la osserva mettere radici e fiorire con più eccitazione di quanta non abbia mai visto in Nightlock.

E poi Nightlock fa un passo verso il bordo del tetto, le dita dei suoi piedi sono strette attorno al bordo, e allunga la sua mano inguantata verso Alec, col palmo rivolto verso l’alto: è un’offerta.

Oh. Oh, vuole che Alec –.

_Voli?_

Alec fissa la mano di Nightlock, frastornato per un istante. Non ha tempo di starlo a fissare, ma la sua bocca si socchiude e le sue dita si chiudono nel palmo, le unghie premono nella carne del suo pollice.

Nightlock inarca un sopracciglio, come se volesse dire “togliti quel palo dal culo” o, peggio, “suvvia, Sentinel, ti sfido”. Quando Alec non si muove, alza gli occhi al cielo con fare drammatico.

«Suvvia, Sentinel. Non abbiamo tempo per le prove di fiducia. È meglio se entriamo e usciamo prima che si rendano conto di ciò che sta succedendo».

Alec annuisce bruscamente. Con esitazione, posa la sua stessa mano inguantata in quella di Nightlock. Le dita di Nightlock si chiudono sulle sue.

Calde. Sono calde.

_Forse Alec si aspettava che fossero fredde? Fredde come tutto il resto?_

Nightlock sorride di nuovo, ed è un sorriso sghembo e un po’ diabolico, sufficiente a far irrigidire Alec completamente.

Conosce quel tipo di sorriso. È un pensiero che non è d’aiuto, e la sensazione tesa gli fa venire i crampi nel petto. Se fosse Magnus a sorridere così, sicuramente avrebbe al seguito qualcosa di provocante o di mortificante…

Ma non è Magnus, e la presa di Nightlock sulla sua mano è leggermente troppo salda, il suo sorriso leggermente troppo pericoloso, mentre corre sul filo del rasoio di quella paura che indossa ancora come un mantello. Stanno per saltare giù dal bordo di un palazzo.

E questo – questa paura rende molto più semplice ad Alec ricomporre il proprio cuore, anche quando Nightlock solleva l’altra mano e il suolo scivola via da sotto i piedi di Alec, e Alec si ritrova tenuto a galla da forza invisibili. Alec non riesce a trattenere un inspiro brusco, il cuore gli barcolla su fino alla gola e si arresta lì mentre il suo intero corpo si irrigidisce.

Ha volato un sacco di volte con Jace, ma è leggermente più facile da sopportare. Perché almeno riesce a vedere le ali di Jace; almeno è a conoscenza di ciò che li tiene sollevati e si fiderebbe delle attrezzature di Izzy fino alla morte, anche se la turbolenza gli fa sempre venire la nausea.

Questo, tuttavia, fa fare i salti mortali al suo stomaco per il modo in cui le sue gambe penzolano per aria mentre Nightlock li guida entrambi oltre il bordo del palazzo, scendendo lentamente verso il suolo. Improvvisamente, Alec non ha controllo delle sue mani e dei suoi piedi, non c’è suolo su cui sorreggersi, non c’è modo di tendere la corda del suo arco se dovesse averne bisogno. È così conscio del suo peso e di come dovrebbe star precipitando verso morte certa in questo stesso momento, di come qualcosa che _non ha senso_ lo stia tenendo in volo, ma il suo cervello non riesce a fare destra e sinistra, figuriamoci su e giù.

Stritola la mano di Nightlock senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Fa sorridere Nightlock con un sorriso brillante mentre strizza le dita di Alec a sua volta, la sua presa è forte. Tira Alec un po’ più vicino, a mezzaria, rallentando la loro discesa verso il suolo. Il petto di Alec sembra liquido, come se i suoi organi interni stessero fluttuando al suo interno, slegati e non tenuti al proprio posto. Riesce decisamente a sentire il gusto del reflusso gastrico in fondo alla gola.

«Si potrebbe dire che tu abbia paura di volare» lo punzecchia Nightlock, le sue labbra sono sollevate agli angoli mentre scendono lungo la facciata dell’edificio.

Alec digrigna i denti. «Non di volare» dice.

Nightlock strizza ancora la mano di Alec, e Alec sente le sue unghie attraverso i guanti, che premono contro il palmo di Alec intenzionalmente. Sembra più un pizzico questa volta.

«Hai paura di lasciare il controllo a qualcun altro?».

Alec non risponde a questa domanda.

Quando i suoi piedi finalmente incontrano l’asfalto, si lascia sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo che è fin troppo udibile.

Nightlock lo schernisce. Lascia cadere la mano di Alec con un colpetto simile ad un “ecco qua” di saluto sulle sue nocche, e si allontana da Alec, mettendo dello spazio tra loro.

«Ricordami di non farlo di nuovo» dice Alec debolmente, cullando tutti i suoi organi interni di nuovo al proprio posto. «Mi va più che bene camminare».

«Come preferisci» dice Nightlock con uno sguardo d’intesa. «Ma possiamo discutere più tardi i meriti degli spostamenti aerei». Fa un cenno col capo in direzione dei resti sobbollenti della chiesa. «Vediamo cosa sta succedendo».

È abbastanza semplice fare una corsa per raggiungere l’altro lato della strada senza essere visti. Alec è un fantasma in nero e Nightlock non emette nessun rumore; e mentre tutti i poliziotti sono comunque dispersi nel vento, nessuno li nota quando si abbassano sotto il nastro segnaletico e salgono i gradini della chiesa incendiata.

L’arcata della soglia getta un’ombra scura su entrambi e Alec solleva lo sguardo, seppur brevemente, inclinando il collo all’indietro per vedere la guglia sparire nel buio più in alto. Nella sua nerezza, nel modo strano e inquietante in cui la sua carne bruciata sembra assorbire tutta la luce che sgorga dalla città come un abisso, Alec giura di vedere l’intero edificio tremare, uno spasmo da capo a piedi.

Forse è solo il fumo. Forse è l’ultimo sussurro di pietà che evapora verso le nuvole. Forse è qualcosa di più sinistro, che infligge il caos nella penombra.

L’olezzo del pietrisco bruciato e delle travi carbonizzate è più intenso all’interno, sufficiente a far soffocare Alec e a farlo tossire nel suo pugno mentre oltrepassa la porta, nell’entrata. Nightlock sniffa, il suo naso si accartoccia, e muove le dita per spostare le travi in equilibrio precario che intralciano la strada, staccando uno spesso strato di sedimento dal soffitto.

Colpisce il terreno con uno sbuffo silenzioso.

L'interno della chiesa è dipinto di nero; c’è un murale raffigurante la Vergine Maria sopra la porta che una volta era gialla e dorata e blu polvere. La pelle della Vergine, ora, è friabile e cinerea, si sbuccia sulle mani nude e le guance rosate. Alec immagina che, se dovesse allungare una mano a toccare le pareti, la sua mano vi passerebbe attraverso e le pareti collasserebbero attorno a lui, mentre la realtà si dissolve in cenere tra i suoi palmi. Gli fa chiedere se il mondo esterno esista ancora, o se ci sia solo uno spazio nero e vacuo, fragile, incompleto, mezzo cancellato. Solo i suoi anfibi lasciano impronte scure sul tappeto di fuliggine che smorza il normale tipo di eco che ci si aspetterebbe di sentire in queste navate dalle volte così alte.

È angoscioso. Il silenzio è assordante, trapelante dalle tombe plausibilmente sotto i suoi piedi. È tutto così sbagliato, così innaturalmente _immobile_ , perché sa come si lamentano le sirene delle volanti all’esterno e come ulula il vento e come dovrebbero risuonare i suoi passi, in un battito simile a quello cardiaco sul pavimento. Ma la cenere assorbe tutto come neve, come nebbia, come il sudario immobile della _morte_ ed è come se Alec si fosse sottratto allo scorrere del tempo; come se il mondo attorno a loro si fosse fermato; come se Alec fosse scivolato tra due finestre temporali in uno stato di purgatorio, in pausa proprio sopra il velo della realtà e la disillusione dove ascoltatori nascosti attendono in un’imboscata senza mai cogliere l’opportunità. Riesce quasi ad immaginare i petali di cenere scendere dall’alto, immobilizzandosi a mezzaria, abbastanza a lungo perché sia in grado di allungare una mano e catturarne una macchiolina tra il pollice e l’indice in una qualche sorta di stordimento.

_Quanto fuoco ci è voluto per fare tutto questo?_

Nightlock lo precede, serpeggiando un sentiero attraverso i detriti. Superano diverse bruciature sul pavimento, conficcate nella pietra e nel legno. E poi un gruppetto di birilli che delimitano le scene del crimine compaiono in mezzo al pietrisco per marcare delle prove, già ricoperti da un sottile strato di cenere caduta.

Alec osa a malapena respirare. Non sembra corretto emettere un suono, per paura della putrefazione. Si concentra, invece, sul far coincidere le proprie impronte con quelle tracciate da Nightlock, attento a non scombussolare null’altro.

Ma quando finalmente raggiungono gli scheletri delle grandi e torreggianti porte in legno di quercia che conducono all’interno della navata e Nightlock le apre, scricchiolanti, con un altro gesto delle mani, l’intero corpo di Alec si immobilizza. Il suo cuore… _si ferma._

Non riesce a sentire nulla. Un infinito, inondante, silenzioso _nulla_.

E poi, molto più avanti, nell’ombra dorata del santuario –.

C’è della cenere che sta cadendo a nugoli dal soffitto a volta, raccogliendosi come un cuscino sul pavimento e diffondendosi velocemente in nuvole di fumo granuloso, le fila e fila di banchi sono poco più che una successione di legname ardente e in frantumi, e l’aria è sospesa pesantemente per il soffocamento e la carne arrostita –.

Ma non è questo che Alec fissa inorridito.

«Che… cos’è quello?» si ritrova a dire, la sua voce si spezza sull’ultima parola. Non sa perché lo chieda. Ce li ha, gli occhi.

Riesce a vedere.

In fondo alla chiesa, sospesa in alto sopra al presbiterio e all’altare con una lunga catena di ferro, c’è l’inequivocabile sagoma di _un_ _corpo_.

Ed è troppo difficile riuscire a dire a distanza se il corpo appartenesse ad un uomo o ad una donna, ad un adulto oppure ad un bambino, perché è sfigurato al di là di ogni indennità, la carne deformata e annerita e scricchiolante. La testa penzola in avanti e la pelle, piena di vesciche e piangente sangue, si è incrostata, nera e marrone. Le catene legate attorno ai polsi spalancano le braccia, straziandone le spalle, sfilando le ossa dalle loro orbite e scivolando nella carne ammorbidita dei palmi – l’analogia alla crocifissione non va perduta, non in un posto come questo.

«Per Dio» sussurra Nightlock. «Quale girone infernale…».

Questo suolo non è più consacrato. Alec non è affatto un uomo di Dio – non in una città come questa, dove Dio li ha chiaramente abbandonati tutti a causa dei loro orrori terreni – ma sa che questo non è più un luogo di culto. Il fuoco ha inaridito tutta la santità del suolo, senza cura delle grida e delle preghiere di ciò che ha bruciato.

Qualcuno è stato messo al rogo, dove il rogo è l’altare _. È_ _la blasfemia a risuonare più forte, oppure è il silenzio –._

Nightlock comincia a camminare, avanzando con decisione a lunghe falcate lungo la navata, e Alec quasi si aspetta che il mantice di un organo lo accompagni, che infranga il silenzio anestetizzato e terrificante – ma non arriva. Alec può solo seguirlo in una disperazione cieca, con la bocca secca e il cuore bloccato nel petto, mentre trova la via tra il legno frantumato e i resti di un enorme lampadario schiantatosi sul pavimento.

Ai gradini del presbiterio Nightlock si blocca bruscamente e solleva lo sguardo per fissare il corpo. È appeso a tre metri buoni dal suolo; un cenno negativo del capo è l’unica reazione che Nightlock riesce ad esternare, ma Alec nota il tremito nelle sue dita. Delle parole sussurrano tra le labbra di Nightlock, parole che Alec non riesce a cogliere, ma che immagina debbano essere di preghiera, il genere pronunciato dalle persone le cui anime sono state dannate e hanno bisogno di un passaggio sicuro dall’altra parte.

Alec ricorda che gli è stato detto che le persone che muoiono di una morte violenta tendono a non avere la possibilità di andare avanti. Rimangono intrappolate, ancorate alla città – nello stesso suo modo.

Mentre ci pensa, il suo corpo intero è scosso da un tremito, dal tremore di un impatto emotivo, di una epifania abominevole, piuttosto che dal freddo.

«Sapevo che qualcosa non andava» bofonchia Nightlock. «L’energia qui sembra tutta sbagliata».

«Decisamente non è l’unica cosa ad essere sbagliata» commenta Alec cupamente.

Prende coraggio e solleva lo sguardo, ma così da vicino riesce a vedere il modo in cui la carne è stata bruciata via dalle ossa e lasciata incrinare. Vede i vestiti inceneriti, la carne piena di bolle, i capelli incendiati, tutti residui di un’identità strappata via a chiunque fosse questa persona. L’odore della pelle bruciata è putrido. L’olezzo è nauseante e dolce, come cuoio tannato con una fiamma, così spesso e pesante che Alec riesce ad assaporarlo sulla lingua. Si china in avanti, abbassando il capo mentre cerca di non soffocare, cercando appiglio sul bordo dell’acquasantiera, una volta dorata e ornata, ma ora nera e fatiscente.

Nightlock agita di nuovo le mani, l’espressione sul suo volto è dura e austera, e se Alec non stesse cercando di non cadere miseramente al suolo direbbe qualcosa sul fatto di non alterare una scena del crimine. Ma non ce la fa; non riesce nemmeno a pensarci.

La catena che tiene sollevato il corpo comincia a cedere. Lentamente e dolorosamente, Nightlock conduce il corpo annerito a terra, portandolo a giacere sull’altare davanti a loro.

Alec misura la propria respirazione, sollevando lo sguardo dal punto in cui la sua testa è china tra le sue spalle per guardare Nightlock avvicinarsi all’altare. Nightlock inclina il capo e abbassa lo sguardo sul volto deformato, la sua espressione è così cautamente piatta.

Senza emozioni. È senza emozioni, ed è anche quello che prova Alec: lo shock che peggiora, che si trasforma in _insensibilità_.

E si manifesta come una pesantezza nello stomaco di Alec, uno struggimento, una nausea che lo afferra più che rimangono. Non riesce a continuare a guardare; non riesce a digerire la consapevolezza che il fuoco non brucia la pelle umana, ma la squama; non ha mai voluto sapere che i capelli inceneriti odorano di solfuro.

Qualcosa _di sbagliato_ è successo qui, e va oltre la cattiveria e la violenza che sono state concesse tra queste mura.

Alec deve andarsene, ma non se ne andrà senza Nightlock, non è disposto ad abbandonarlo, non è disposto nemmeno a distogliere lo sguardo dalle linee della sua schiena.

Il suo sguardo si sposta, tuttavia, perché mentre cerca di raddrizzarsi, allontanandosi dall’acquasantiera, nota qualcosa che è affondato nell’acqua. Una piccola sagoma scura all’inizio, un’ombra sotto la superficie torbida.

Alec aggrotta la fronte. L’acqua è fredda quando affonda la mano nell’acquasantiera, quasi ghiacciata al punto del paradosso mentre ne estrae un ritaglio di stoffa inzuppato. Strizza gli occhi, srotolandolo tra le sue mani impacciate. Assomiglia a cuoio morbido, e ci sono due buchi, e –.

_Oh no._

_Oh no, non un altro_.

Fa un salto indietro, quasi rigettando la stoffa nell’acqua. È solo un testamento dell’orrore che ha già visto e che trattiene.

È una maschera.

È una fottuta _maschera_ , e lo vede mentre la srotola tra le sue mani, sollevandola nel frammento di luce flebile che filtra attraverso le vetrate.

È una piccola maschera nera, non dissimile da quella che sta indossando Alec ora.

Trascina di nuovo il suo sguardo sul cadavere immolato.

«Era un super». La sua voce risuona troppo vacua nell’enorme navata, ma le pareti sono annerite e sottili e fragili e non c’è nessun luogo in cui la sua voce possa riecheggiare. Le sue parole vengono risucchiate. Alec assapora la bile che si lasciano alle spalle.

Nightlock si volta verso di lui, visibilmente confuso per un momento, finché il suo sguardo non si aggancia alla maschera tra le mani di Alec. E Alec lo vede inondarlo: l’orrore, la paura, l’eresia di tutto ciò, e poi, successivamente, l’odio e la rabbia, una cosa lenta e ribollente che verrà solamente alimentata mentre la notte si trascina.

«Lo sapevo» dice Nightlock, la sua voce è pericolosamente bassa. Sembra irrigidirsi, non c’è un millimetro di movimento in tutto il suo corpo, generalmente così fluido e aggraziato; e poi dice: «Dobbiamo andarcene».

Ad Alec non serve che gli venga detto due volte.

________________

Nightlock rimane in silenzio per un po’, ma Alec non può dire di saperne molto di più riguardo a ciò che si dovrebbe dire. Camminare non serve a molto per schiarirgli la mente, e la città continua a urlare come un mattatoio, le sirene belano a distanza, gli pneumatici stridono sull’asfalto, il rumore sordo e lento di un basso pesante filtra dalle pareti di squallide discoteche – ma Alec scopre di non bramare il silenzio, non più.

Quella chiesa era silenziosa. Troppo silenziosa. E quello stesso silenzio è appeso pesantemente nello spazio tra lui e Nightlock ora, inscalfibile e vasto come un abisso, inquietante mentre riecheggia sulla pelle di Alec, sfregiandolo fino al midollo. Il vento, ora richiamante i tuoni e il nubifragio, si diffonde rapidamente in quei crepacci all’interno sia della città che di Alec senza porgere alcuna scusa.

Camminano per tre o quattro isolati, tagliando per i vicoli più bui dove non saranno visti, finché l’incremento degli ubriachi che barcollano fra un bar e l’altro diventa troppo. Sono costretti a salire, allora, rifugiandosi sui tetti ancora una volta.

Alec si aspetta che Nightlock se ne vada. Non è certo del motivo per cui Nightlock non se ne sia ancora andato, scomparendo senza dire una parola. Alec capisce che è sotto shock. Cammina davanti ad Alec, silenzioso, i suoi occhi sono da qualche altra parte e le sue dita hanno uno spasmo tra l’essere immobili e l’essere irrequiete. Sicuramente, _sicuramente_ , non vuole essere qui. Sicuramente ha famiglia e amici a casa, sicuramente desidera una compagnia diversa da quella di Alec e di questo spazio ateo che è la città.

Alec si ferma.

Non è certo del motivo per cui lo fa, su questo tetto piuttosto che su qualunque altro, ma lo fa; non vuole continuare a camminare. Dannazione, non riesce a sentirsi le gambe, ma riesce a sentire il suo stomaco sensibile, ad un respiro penetrante di distanza dal farlo piegare in due al suolo per i conati. Fa scivolare giù la faretra dalla spalla e sgancia l’arco e getta entrambi al suolo, e poi si passa le mani fra i capelli, rivangandoli sulle punte.

_Proprio uno spazio ateo_. La città ammicca nella sua direzione con una facciata stupidamente _ingenua_ , anche se Alec non si fa più ingannare da quella messinscena da molto tempo ormai. Non lo inganna. C’è del sangue nelle canalette di scolo e ci sono chiese che vengono date alle fiamme e persone che muoiono per strada, ed è impossibile che la città possa chiudere un occhio davanti a tutto ciò. È complice a sua volta, proprio come Idris, proprio come _lui_. Dev’esserlo.

Si lascia cadere al suolo con un tonfo, ed è in quel momento che Nightlock smette di camminare, voltandosi per vedere dove si sia cacciato Alec. Il suo volto si addolcisce in un istante quando si accorge che Alec ha rinunciato, e torna sui suoi passi, accovacciandosi di fronte a lui.

«Sentinel? Ti senti bene?» chiede, e Alec rivolge lo sguardo al cielo, esasperato.

«No» dice Alec, fin troppo semplicemente. «E tu?».

Nightlock rimugina una risposta, e quella risposta si rimesta all’interno della sua bocca. Forse sta pensando di mentire, pronto a dire “sì” e fingere di non essere tanto eviscerato quanto Alec –.

– ma poi chiude gli occhi e scuote il capo.

«No. No, io – certo che no» risponde. «Non riesco a… togliermelo dalla testa».

Fa scivolare giù le sue anche, sedendosi sul tetto di fronte ad Alec. Le sue spalle sprofondano e sembra stanco mentre appoggia il proprio peso sui palmi delle mani, alzando anche lui il volto verso il cielo. Inspira ed espira, lentamente, e, in qualche modo, questo lo spoglia, perché l’uomo che Alec vede di fronte a sé ora è solo questo: un _uomo_ , non un vigilante o un supereroe o una maschera.

In lontananza i tuoni rollano, le nuvole violacee sopra di loro fermentano in preparazione ad un temporale. Alec riesce a sentire la coltre di pioggia avvicinarsi. Anche l’aria sembra appesantita, soffocante sulle sue spalle, una mano attorno alla sua gola che si stringe dopo ogni deglutizione.

Non sa cosa fare ora. Ha visto cose – così tante cose che vorrebbe non aver mai visto, persone morenti, persone _morte_ – ma questo è diverso. Questo è qualcos’altro. Questo è un omicidio, premeditato e intenzionale. È un crimine d’odio, è una questione politica, è una richiesta di attenzioni. È una cicatrice su quella chiesa, su questa città, su Sentinel, e su Nightlock, una cicatrice che vedranno ogni volta che chiudono gli occhi, una cicatrice così violenta e raccapricciante, Alec non sa se sarà mai in grado di lavarsela via dalle mani.

Ma è anche un filo. E Alec ne ha cercato uno per così tanto tempo, da quando ha trovato quel super morto nel parcheggio in una notte piovosa, settimane prima. E ora che l’ha trovato, Alec lo sa, nel profondo del suo cuore, che trema al pensiero di tirarlo, ma nella sua testa sa che non ha scampo.

Questo è solo l’inizio.

Chiunque sia la persona lì fuori a bruciare chiese e dare fuoco alle persone e squarciare gole, lo farà di nuovo. Peggiorerà. Bisogna trovare il colpevole.

E Alec – beh, _Alec_ è perso da qualche parte in questa città, in questo labirinto fatto di pietra e tuono, destinato a incontrare il minotauro che giace in attesa nel mezzo. La bestia non sarà mai quella che vuole lui, ma avrà lo stesso corna e denti e fuoco negli occhi.

L’unico modo di uscirne è tornare indietro, oppure andare fino in fondo. E Alec vorrebbe tornare indietro, ma Sentinel deve andare fino in fondo – ed ecco la dicotomia in lui, le sue due parti che non combaceranno mai, perché lo tirano in direzioni diverse tutto il tempo.

Se scappa, qualcun altro finirà per morire. Se cede, dovrà farsi carico del senso di colpa per il resto della sua vita. Se prosegue, chi dice che non scoprirà qualcosa su Idris che non vuole sapere, chi dice che non sarà lui il prossimo super con un rasoio da barbiere puntato alla gola o con lo sguardo abbassato su un torrente di fuoco? Se tira questo filo potrebbe disfare sé stesso, e non sa se è in grado di mettere dei punti a tutto questo caos quando non sa nemmeno come si cuce.

Non più. Non… _da solo._

Il tuono rolla più vicino. Alec si chiede se quel corpo in chiesa sia stato bruciato vivo. _Ha sofferto, o è finita in fretta? Come ci si sente ad avere delle fiamme che spuntano dalla propria pelle di fronte ai propri occhi? Come ci si sente ad avere i polmoni pieni di fumo finché non ci si ritrova a rantolare in cerca di ossigeno –._

«Sentinel».

Alec solleva lo sguardo. Gli occhi di Nightlock incontrano i suoi, fermi e incrollabili, lo stanno già guardando. Il petto di Alec si inceppa.

_Non sei solo_ , supplisce una voce nella sua testa.

«Che c’è?» chiede invece.

Nightlock lo guarda accigliato, ma non è tagliente. Sembra tollerante, persino premuroso. Le sue parole sono delicate. «Piantala. Qualsiasi cosa sia quella a cui stai pensando, non è d’aiuto».

Alec deglutisce visibilmente, ma si ritrova ad annuire. È ironico, presume, come una volta fosse lui ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e a deplorare la presenza stessa di Nightlock, e ora non riesca a pensare a nessun altro che riuscirebbe a sopportare in un momento come questo.

Beh, _quasi_ nessun altro.

«Devo – denunciarlo» afferma, premendosi l’orecchio per attivare il dispositivo di comunicazione. «Idris forse lo sa già, ma –».

Forse si aspetta che Nightlock protesti, ma non lo fa. Siede di fronte ad Alec e si limita ad annuire. Un breve spasmo sulle sue labbra è l’unica cosa che riesce a evocare in solidarietà.

Forse anche lui si sente tanto perso quanto Alec si sente ora. E non è un pensiero particolarmente rassicurante.

«Ehi» dice Alec invece, tenendo premuto il dispositivo, desiderando poter pronunciare il nome di Izzy ad alta voce, ma trattiene la lingua. Aspetta di sentire la sua voce, sperando che gli porti la stabilità che brama. «Ci sei?».

Passa un istante prima che giunga la risposta.

«Oh, Alec!» trilla Izzy, e sembra un po’ agitata, come se avesse camminato avanti e indietro per il laboratorio, sommersa da solo Dio sa cosa. «Stavo giusto per chiamarti, devo aggiornarti su quei tuoi eroi dell’idrante. Quelli con la gola tagliata? Ho appena finito l’autopsia e –».

«Ah».

«“Ah”? Alec, stai bene? È tutto a posto?».

«Io –». Solleva lo sguardo, alla ricerca di parole, ma, ovviamente, non ne trova. Nightlock mantiene uno sguardo stabile, ma Alec non riesce a sostenerlo a lungo, guizzando tra i suoi occhi, scuri, e il cielo che rimbomba. Cocci di pioggia cominciano a schizzare sul tetto. «Sì, sto – non importa. Trovato niente?».

Izzy sta in silenzio abbastanza a lungo perché lo stomaco di Alec si inondi di preoccupazione. Si irrigidisce, e sa che Nightlock ha notato il modo in cui ha raddrizzato la schiena.

«Ehi –».

«Puoi parlare liberamente?».

«Sono… con Nightlock».

Di nuovo, Izzy si zittisce. La sua esitazione parla da sé; Alec riesce a vedere il suo cipiglio, la smorfia sulle sue labbra rosse, il modo in cui lo torchierà per il fatto di _correre rischi inutili_ quando tornerà al quartier generale.

_“Quanto bene conosci quest’uomo, Alec? È un vigilante. Puoi davvero fidarti di lui?”._

Izzy sa di Nightlock – non è un’idiota, né si dimentica di un singolo dettaglio delle conversazioni passate – ma Alec non le dice tutto. Alec non è certo di _come_ _fare_ a dirle tutto. Di come fare a dirle: “sì, penso di sì”.

Alec riporta lo sguardo su Nightlock, ma la sua espressione è troppo cauta per decifrarla, soprattutto nascosta dietro ad una maschera. Ma sta ascoltando con attenzione, Alec lo sa, e questo gli fa prudere la pelle.

«Va bene» dice Izzy.

Alec sbatte le palpebre.

«Va… bene?» ripete, ma la sua sorpresa si tramuta in sollievo e poi in gratitudine quando si rende conto che Izzy gli sta reggendo il gioco senza farne un grosso problema. Conoscendola, probabilmente riesce a sentire la tensione nella sua voce, l’instabilità, il modo in cui si sente in colpa. A lei basta sempre una sola parola per sapere quando c’è qualcosa che non va.

Dovrà ringraziarla più tardi per non aver fatto domande.

«Puoi mettermi in vivavoce?».

Alec si acciglia, ma fa quello che gli viene chiesto, dando un colpetto alla radio applicata al collo della sua tuta.

«Ehi, ci sei –?».

«Sono qui» risponde Izzy, la sua voce è più metallica rispetto a com’era nel suo orecchio. Non sembra quasi lei, il che non può essere che positivo, perché significa che non può essere riconosciuta.

Nightlock sembra convenientemente sorpreso di sentirla. Si trascina sul tetto, un po’ più vicino, fermandosi quando è quasi a contatto con Alec, di fronte a lui. Alec riesce a percepire il calore del suo corpo, il formicolio circospetto dei suoi poteri che gli scorrazzano sulla pelle.

«Nightlock è qui» dice allora Alec, sentendosi un po’ sciocco a parlare rivolto alla sua tuta. «Uhm, puoi – dire quello che devi dirmi. Riguardo a – riguardo all’autopsia».

«D’accordo» dice Izzy, riprendendosi in modo evidente. «Inoltre, ciao, Nightlock. Vorrei dirti che ho sentito molto parlare di te, ma in questo mestiere non funziona proprio così».

«Idem» ribatte Nightlock, costringendosi ad un sorriso pungente. Torna serio velocemente. «Riguarda il duplice omicidio?».

«Sì» conferma Izzy. «I due uomini legati all’idrante, con le gole tagliate e le tute bruciate. Allora, non so se Sentinel te l’abbia detto, ma il ragazzo dell’obitorio cittadino mi deve un paio di favori, quindi sono riuscita a prendere in prestito i corpi dopo che lui ha finito con loro».

«Sì».

«Sì, beh – ho trovato alcune cose strane sulle ferite. Molte di queste sono state inflitte da davanti, ma non c’erano segni di lotta o di qualsivoglia tentativo di difesa. E poi c’è l’angolazione della lama che ha causato quelle incisioni sulla gola. I tagli sono stati fatti verso l’alto».

«E questo cosa significa?» si acciglia Alec.

« _Significa_ » enfatizza Izzy, «che di solito quando qualcuno ti attacca in questo modo, per tagliarti la gola, ti aspetteresti che tagliasse con un movimento verso il basso. Ma un movimento verso l’alto suggerisce un attacco dal basso –».

Un attacco dal basso? Ma non ha senso. Quei due super non erano proprio alti, si erano a malapena laureati o avevano a malapena terminato la crescita –.

Ad Alec sfugge chiaramente qualcosa, e sa che è così, perché il silenzio di Izzy è un’esca.

«Quindi sono stati inflitti da qualcuno più basso di loro?» chiede lo stesso. «Magari da una donna?».

«È possibile, ma per quanto vorrei dare credito al mio stesso sesso per la propria capacità di commettere omicidi seriali quanto quella di un uomo, non penso che stavolta sia questo il caso».

«Sono stati autoinflitti» dice Nightlock.

Lo sguardo di Alec schizza sul volto di Nightlock, ma Nightlock sta intenzionalmente distogliendo lo sguardo, fissandosi intensamente le mani mentre giocherella coi guanti.

«Autoinflitti? Che cosa? Di cosa stai parlando?» domanda Alec.

«È quello che ho pensato anch’io» interrompe Izzy. «Ma non è tutto. Una volta che ho tolto loro le tute, ho scoperto dell’altro. Delle ustioni di terzo grado e molte altre incisioni». Fa un sospiro stabilizzante. «Qualcuno ha inciso delle parole sulla loro pelle. O li ha costretti a farlo, non ne sono sicura. Hanno inciso i loro alias sul petto. I loro nomi da super, Al – Sentinel».

«La chiesa» dice allora Alec, guardando Nightlock. «Pensi che –».

«Non lo so» risponde Nightlock, chiaramente sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Si preme il pollice sul labbro inferiore con fare pensieroso. «Non ho notato nulla sul corpo, ma non è al di fuori della sfera delle possibilità. Sembra troppo una coincidenza pensare che ci siano due persone là fuori con un tale rancore nei confronti dei vigilante».

«La chiesa?» chiede Izzy. «Che sta succedendo? Quale chiesa?».

Alec sospira. Apre la bocca, le parole si impigliano nella gola resa rauca dal fumo, il pensiero di raccontare di nuovo quella storia gli fa già venire la nausea – ma Nightlock lo batte sul tempo.

«Stasera è stata data alle fiamme una chiesa a Midtown» spiega, la sua voce è limpida. «Abbiamo trovato un corpo all’interno, era stato tutto composto per essere… uno spettacolo. Abbiamo ragione di credere che si trattasse di un altro super, anche se non saprei dirti chi».

«Oddio» sussurra Izzy. «Stesso modus operandi?».

«Non ne siamo sicuri» dice Nightlock. «Il corpo era talmente bruciato da essere irriconoscibile. Ma ciò non significa che sia stata questa la causa del decesso. Non siamo rimasti tanto a lungo da scoprirlo».

«Se arriva all’obitorio cittadino posso metterci le mani» commenta Izzy. «In caso contrario, conosco un paio di detective alla Novantanovesima, e ci forniranno il via libera. Voi due state bene?».

«Alla grande» risponde Nightlock.

Alec solleva le sopracciglia visibilmente. Nightlock lo ignora.

«Stiamo bene» dice invece Alec. «Puoi mettere sotto controllo i vigili del fuoco?».

«Già fatto» risponde Izzy. «E farò passare le loro comunicazioni radio attraverso la tua tuta quando sarai tornato». Alec riesce a sentirla digitare sulla tastiera dal suo capo della comunicazione. Poi, aggiunge, forse più a sé stessa che a chiunque altro: «Se qualcuno se ne va in giro a dare fuoco alla gente, ci dev’essere un modo per rintracciare questi incendi prima che lo facciano i pompieri… forse posso trovare un modo per rintracciare le tracce termiche…».

E poi, nonostante il sibilo della pioggia incombente, nonostante le grosse gocce d’acqua che cominciano a scendere lungo la maschera di Alec, nonostante il freddo che si è sistemato per restare nelle sue ossa, è fin troppo semplice per Alec pensare ad un’altra chiesa, fumante nell’aria aperta; fin troppo semplice immaginare la città inghiottita dalle fiamme; fin troppo semplice vedere un altro corpo carbonizzato appeso per i polsi ad una statua della Vergine Maria.

Ma se la prossima volta fosse qualcuno che Alec conosce? Jace, Isabelle, Clary, letteralmente chiunque altro. _Nightlock_. Il prossimo vigilante che si ritrova da solo in un vicolo buio sarà la prossima vittima.

E potrebbe succedere. Molto facilmente, dannazione. Se Nightlock ha ragione e tutti questi omicidi sono collegati, questa violenza non si arresterà. Non saranno in grado di acciuffare il killer dopo che l’incendio è stato appiccato. Devono essere in grado di premeditarlo, di coglierlo sul fatto – ma come si fa quando non si sa dove si trova il colpevole finché un edificio non va in fiamme o un corpo incontra la morte per sua stessa mano?

Alec si sente lo stomaco sottosopra. Si china in avanti, facendo ciondolare il capo fra le spalle, e si annoda le mani dietro la nuca. Chiude gli occhi. Non gli interessa del suo aspetto, accovacciato su un tetto sotto alla pioggia.

Respira profondamente.

«Sentinel?» lo chiama Nightlock. E poi, attento ed esitante, giunge il tocco lieve di una mano sul suo braccio. Non indugia, ma c’è una scintilla.

Alec stringe le labbra in una linea tesa. «Non è niente» dice. «È solo che… non capisco come sia possibile che non abbiamo nessuna pista sul responsabile».

«Se avessi sentito qualcosa, te l’avrei fatto sapere» commenta Izzy. «Ma è stato tutto tranquillo qui. Penseresti che il fatto che dei super si tolgano la vita attiri l’attenzione di qualcuno, ma sappiamo tutti quanto poco importi a Idris –».

«Non vorrei essere io a dirlo, ma c’è un uomo che potrebbe essere dietro a tutto ciò» la interrompe Nightlock. «Silver Tongue. Valentine Morgenstern». Lo sguardo di Alec scatta in quello di Nightlock, ma Nightlock non batte ciglio. Fissa Alec, e l’orrore si rimesta ancora una volta nel petto di Alec.

Il Circolo. Alec era solo un bambino quando i membri del Circolo avevano disertato Idris negli anni Settanta, nel culmine della guerra del Vietnam, ma è sempre stato lo spauracchio preferito di Idris. Ma uno spauracchio astratto, perché Alec non ha davvero dei ricordi di quel periodo, non oltre ai suoi genitori sempre tesi e arrabbiati, non oltre alle immagini orribili per la televisione –.

Ma sono tutti ex Corporate. Valentine stesso è un super, proprio come Alec. Perché dovrebbe uccidere altri super –.

«Che cosa?» dice Izzy. «Non si parla del Circolo da quindici, vent’anni. Non se ne parla da – da allora».

«Corrisponde al suo modus operandi» commenta Nightlock. «Non solo il fatto di uccidere dei super, ma persuaderli a farlo per loro stessa mano? È di certo una cosa che ho già visto».

«Ma l’incendio –» comincia Alec.

«Ripeto, non penso sia al di fuori della sfera delle possibilità che il Circolo si sia procurato un pirocinetico» dice Nightlock. «Ci sono troppe somiglianze perché sia solo una coincidenza. Dobbiamo prenderlo in considerazione».

«È… _Dios mío,_ non è impossibile» commenta Izzy. «Ma perché adesso, perché dopo vent’anni? Non ha senso».

«Non farei molto affidamento sulla logica di un folle» dice Nightlock a voce bassa. «Se si tratta del Circolo, allora siamo solo all’inizio. Uccideranno ancora».

«Dobbiamo scoprire chi, dove e perché» continua Alec. «Se è una faida, o se stanno solo scegliendo super a caso, io… io dovrei –».

_Dovrebbe fare cosa?,_ giunge un pensiero vagante. _Cosa può fare che farà la differenza?_

_Come può dire alle altre persone cosa fare quando lui stesso non ha la più pallida idea di come porre rimedio a tutto ciò?_

_Come può far sì che le persone lo ascoltino quando non importa loro quello che ha da dire?_

«– tornare al quartier generale e ragguagliare tutti» termina fiaccamente, ma le parole sembrano già imponderabili, e non in senso positivo. Assomiglia a una promessa vuota, ingoiata dal vento.

Sa già come andranno le cose. Sa già che sua madre lo congederà, che suo padre lo fredderà, che ogni informazione su Valentine Morgenstern che tenterà di portare alla luce nell’archivio sarà misteriosamente scomparsa entro l’indomani mattina.

Ma non può fare finta di niente. Non questa volta.

Non può continuare a vivere con la testa sotto la sabbia o con le dita nelle orecchie o con questa brama nel cuore di fare di meglio, di salvare più persone, senza mai metterla in pratica.

«D’accordo» dice allora Izzy, e sembra austera, come se in qualche modo già sapesse come la determinazione di Alec stia tentennando e che Alec necessita di un ordine da seguire prima di perdersi lungo la via. «Farò rientrare tutti dal campo e andrò a parlare col capo. Dirotto Arkangel e Muse in modo che ti intercettino lungo il tragitto. Ci vediamo tra poco, allora». Alec la sente pigiare dei tasti sulla tastiera, multitasking mentre parla con lui. Di solito è un suono che lo calma, ma stanotte lo sente scorrazzare sulla sua pelle.

«Sarò lì tra un’ora» riesce a dire, ostracizzato tra le sue labbra. «Ci vediamo».

«Sta’ attento» ribatte Izzy. «Ti voglio bene».

«Ti voglio bene anch’io».

Lo dice senza pensarci, premendo con un dito la radio sulla sua tuta, che si spegne con un sibilo di elettricità statica. Non incontra lo sguardo di Nightlock, allungandosi invece ad afferrare il suo arco e la sua faretra abbandonati, prima di rimettersi in piedi e rendersi conto di quello che ha appena detto.

Di quello che ha appena rivelato a uno sconosciuto.

_La tua identità è tutto quello che hai_ , gli sussurra suo padre all’orecchio. _Quando indossi quella maschera, non sei Alec. E lei non è Isabelle. Non permetterti di commettere degli errori perché sei emotivo. Solo perché pensi di fidarti di qualcuno –_.

Quella sensazione scorrazzante supplica di diventare violenta, una tensione che opprime la sua armatura. Alec si costringe a scandagliare l’orizzonte, ma l’unica cosa che si muove è un vapore che si solleva appena e un raduno di corvi.

Nightlock esita un istante; non si muove dal suolo, tenuto fermo immobile in modo innaturale da quattro parole pellegrinanti – _ma Alec percepisce il suo sguardo_. Segue ogni suo movimento mentre si fa scivolare l’arco oltre la spalla.

«Sentinel».

«Devo andare» dice Alec. Si mantiene così immobile, così teso, che il pensiero di muoversi fa già scoccare un formicolio nelle sue gambe e nelle sue braccia. Non va fino in fondo. Pensa che Nightlock sappia il perché.

Lentamente, Nightlock si alza in piedi, trascinandosi nello spazio personale di Alec. Alec concentra il proprio sguardo sui tetti oltre la spalla di Nightlock, ma non può fare a meno di indugiare sui fili della sua giacca, sui suoi capelli selvaggiamente svolazzanti, sul modo in cui Alec riesce a percepire la sua presenza distorcere l’aria stessa intorno a loro, tiepida e concreta e reale.

Nightlock non fa un passo indietro.

_Vicino_. È vicino, ma non abbastanza da impedire al vento, che porta ancora con sé le tracce grigie del fumo, di aprirsi un varco su Alec. Alec digrigna i denti con così tanta forza che gli duole la mandibola.

La notte è diventata un incubo, e le canalette di scolo della città stanno sguazzando nel sangue e in intenti assassini – e trabocca, continuando ad aumentare finché Alec non riesce a sentire le sue stesse mani macchiarsi di rosso. Lo percepisce sottopelle, tutto quel lerciume, quel sudiciume e quelle viscere, ed è sopraffatto da questa necessità macabra di affondare le unghie nella carne e strapparla via, così da sbarazzarsi del luridume, così da sbarazzarsi dell’essere _visto_.

Le sue dita formicolano per la necessità di pizzicarsi la pelle, e così le serra attorno alla cinghia della faretra mentre la allaccia alla tuta, e ci si aggrappa forte come se potesse salvarsi la pelle.

Per un momento, Nightlock si limita ad osservarlo e, forse, questo peggiora la situazione. Alec riesce a sentire lo sguardo di Nightlock sulle sue mani. Gli gira la testa.

_Non guardarmi_ , supplica una qualche parte di lui. _Ti prego_.

«Posso farti una domanda?».

«Certo» replica Alec a denti stretti.

Una pausa. E poi…

«Quella donna» dice. «Chi è per te?».

È la domanda che Alec si aspettava. E non è immotivata, non dopo tutto ciò che è stato detto e fatto qui stanotte.

Alec solleva lo sguardo dalla cinghia della faretra. Nightlock tiene le braccia strette intorno a sé, sulla sua bocca c’è un’ansa inquieta, ma non per la violenza, come dev’essere quella di Alec.

La sua espressione è lontana, un po’ malinconica, sconfinata in questo gocciolante senso di antica tristezza che Nightlock sembra non riuscire mai a scrollarsi di dosso.

Ancora una volta, non è un vigilante, non un super, non un _pericolo_ di fronte ad Alec, no.

No, è solo un altro uomo solitario che indossa una maschera che finge di essere più ampia della vita che è costretto a vivere, perché è l’unico modo che conosce per sopravvivere.

È una persona di cui Alec ha imparato a fidarsi. E forse non dovrebbe sapere il motivo – perché riesce a sentire suo padre rimproverarlo – ma lo sa, lo sa eccome il motivo, ed evoca sempre parole nella sua bocca, spontanee.

«È il mio ingegnere. Il mio supervisore» risponde. Un respiro. _Fiducia_. «È… è mia sorella».

Questo potrebbe il punto più lontano in cui si sia mai spinto a rivelare a Nightlock chi ci sia dietro la maschera, ma, in qualche modo, sembra sentirsi al sicuro. Sembra… _andare bene_. O forse è solo così spossato fino al midollo da dimenticarsi di sé stesso, con la lingua sciolta com’è.

Tuttavia, l’espressione di Nightlock si addolcisce, e sorride, con quel suo sorriso sghembo e silenzioso. Alla fine, distoglie il contatto visivo, abbassando lo sguardo mentre scuote il capo.

«Tua sorella» pondera. «È bello che tu abbia qualcuno».

«Tu non ce l’hai?» chiede Alec. «Non hai nessuno nel tuo orecchio?».

Nightlock ansima, in quello che potrebbe essere un respiro o una risata o un sospiro, ma è di scherno. «No… no, sono solo io».

Colpisce Alec, allora, il fatto di essere fortunato. Il fatto che _Sentinel_ è fortunato.

Stanotte, si trascinerà di nuovo a Idris, e Izzy sarà lì, assieme a Jace, e anche i suoi genitori, e anche se non ha voglia di parlare con loro, la loro presenza e il pensiero di averli tutti così vicini è sufficiente a mitigare i suoi nervi esausti. Non sarà solo stanotte, dopo tutto ciò che ha visto. Probabilmente stanotte non tornerà al suo appartamento; magari sgattaiolerà nella sua vecchia camera da letto al quartier generale e si addormenterà sul suo materasso grumoso, cullato dal mormorio di persone che vanno e vengono a tutte le ore della notte per trascinarlo giù. Il pensiero della sua casa, vuota e buia e silenziosa, non lo tranquillizzerà stanotte.

Ma è l’unica cosa che probabilmente ha Nightlock. _Salvare il mondo è sempre stato un compito solitario._

Improvvisamente, Alec è combattuto. La testa gli dice “va’”, ma il cuore gli dice –.

_Perché il suo cuore parla?_

Forse anche Nightlock riesce a sentirlo, quel battito traditore, quello che fa sì che ad Alec importi di tutti quanti, non ha importanza chi sono o quello che hanno fatto.

«Tranquillo» dice Nightlock a bassa voce, mentre fa finalmente un passo indietro rispetto ad Alec, e quella maschera, quelle mura cominciano lentamente a riformarsi, e Alec perde l’occasione di dire, beh, qualsiasi cosa. Nightlock sorride un po’, ma è un sorriso secco, autocritico rispetto al precedente. «Per quanto mi riguarda, coinvolgere altre persone in questi affari complica le cose. Sarà anche solitario, andare da soli, ma allo stesso tempo è –».

«Sicuro» completa Alec. «Lo capisco. È una mossa intelligente».

Le labbra di Nightlock si serrano. Le sue sopracciglia si inarcano, come per dire “lo è davvero?”.

Alec non è certo della risposta a quella domanda. Non è nemmeno così sicuro che Nightlock voglia fargliela, quella domanda. È vulnerabile ora. Non apprezzerebbe la sincerità di Alec. Si stanno ancora riprendendo entrambi.

«Io… vado» annuncia Alec goffamente, indicando col pollice oltre la propria spalla in ogni vecchia direzione. Si sente squagliato, come se fosse il _suo_ sangue ad essere ovunque sull’altare della chiesa; le sue viscere sono un caos.

_Resta_ , sussurra di nuovo il suo cuore. _Non lasciare quest’uomo da solo_. «Te la… te la caverai da qui?».

Nightlock emette una rumorosa risata nasale, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Quando mai non me la cavo?» chiede, offrendo ad Alec il suo miglior sorriso falso.

Alec si chiede se lui, come Sentinel, sia ugualmente trasparente.

________________

Alec, in qualche modo, non è sorpreso di scoprire che Magnus è già a conoscenza della chiesa, del corpo e delle dicerie sul Circolo entro l’alba del giorno successivo; un foro d’entrata causato nella notte è sempre molto più ampio quando giunge il mattino.

L’incendio alla chiesa è una notizia da prima pagina. E Magnus conosce abbastanza persone in polizia da riuscire a mettere le mani su tutte le copie di tutti i fascicoli di cui ha bisogno: tutti quegli altri incendi dolosi, quegli altri crimini d’odio, e quegli altri omicidi che sono stati nascosti come polvere sotto al tappeto.

Dev’essere stato fin troppo facile, per lui, unire i puntini. È arguto, molto più arguto di quello che le persone già non pensano, molto più arguto di quello che _lascia credere_ alle persone… specialmente se è stato in grado di giungere alla stessa conclusione di Sentinel e Nightlock, ma con metà dei fatti.

Alec non sa con certezza se ciò lo riempia d’orgoglio o di vergogna per non essere stato lui a vedere per primo il quadro della situazione.

La nottata precedente è un turbinio, e Alec si ricorda poco e niente, oltre al fatto di essersi trascinato di nuovo al quartier generale con la testa sommersa da pensieri di cadaveri appesi in crocifissione, con l’odore dei muscoli bruciati, con il rimorso di aver lasciato Nightlock da solo su un tetto dopo quanto accaduto, il tutto mischiato in un unico impasto raccapricciante. I piedi di Alec si erano mossi meccanicamente quando aveva marciato attraverso i corridoi imbiancati di Idris, tonando ordini a chiunque ascoltasse, convocandoli tutti per una riunione d’emergenza. Il clamore e il trambusto che ne erano seguiti lo avevano assordato; Clary aveva cominciato a gridare, e Victor aveva fatto l’avvocato del diavolo, mentre Jace aveva cominciato di nuovo a discutere con Raj, e Alec era… semplicemente rimasto lì in piedi. Era rimasto in piedi nel mezzo della sala riunioni, assente, e le scosse di assestamento di qualcosa di terribile rimbalzavano giù lungo il suo braccio. Era rimasto lì in piedi senza sapere come muoversi, proprio come aveva temuto, proprio come si era aspettato.

O, almeno, questo finché i suoi genitori non avevano preso in mano la situazione e Izzy lo aveva preso sottobraccio e l’aveva condotto al suo laboratorio, costringendolo a mandar giù un bicchiere d’acqua finché non aveva ripreso a vederci chiaro.

Alec non osa immaginare come le altre persone, le persone _normali_ , reagiranno ai sussurri sul fatto che il Circolo è tornato. Che il Circolo è tornato e sta facendo _tutto questo_ –.

_Almeno importerà loro qualcosa? Se il Circolo sta prendendo di mira solo i super –._

Non ha importanza.

Il fatto che le persone normali sappiano troppo su _qualsiasi cosa_ riguardi i super, Valentine o viceversa, non ha mai portato a niente di buono in passato.

«L’articolo per domani» dice Magnus gettando un abbozzo sulla scrivania, sottraendo improvvisamente Alec ai suoi pensieri tumultuosi. L’orologio nell’ufficio di Magnus segna le 18. L’intera giornata gli era scivolata addosso come se fosse in trance. «Che ne pensi? Sei terribilmente silenzioso stasera».

L’articolo riempie l’intera prima pagina dell’edizione del giorno successivo, e il titolo, nero, in grassetto e accusatorio, dice: **_IL VIGILANTE VALENTINE È TORNATO PER VENDETTA?_**

Il nome di Magnus è proprio sotto, come sempre. “Di Magnus Bane, caposervizio in criminalità e politica…”.

Alec non può che aggrottare le sopracciglia. Non dovrebbe essere sorpreso che il _Tribunal_ si stia tuffando in questa storia sperando che qualcosa ne verrà fuori, quando l’unica cosa che hanno tra le mani è un modus operandi che coincide, ma Alec non è così ingenuo da scagliare il sensazionalismo fuori dalle mani di una stampa nient’altro che libera. Se c’è un mormorio sul fatto che Valentine sia tornato e stia uccidendo i super, qualunque editore sarebbe uno sciocco a non scrivere quell’articolo.

«Hai scritto tu il titolo?» chiede Alec.

«Dio, no» risponde Magnus, gesticolando con le mani per aria mentre gira attorno alla scrivania, ricadendo sulla propria poltroncina con un tonfo. Reclina il capo all’indietro, esponendo la gola, prima di serrare fugacemente gli occhi. «Il mio suggerimento era molto più sprezzante: _il Circolo brucia al rogo un uomo in un violento crimine d’odio_. Ma ci credi se ti dico che il consiglio non ne era così entusiasta? Mi hanno detto che mi stavo arrampicando sugli specchi».

_Ovvio che l’hanno fatto_ , pensa Alec amaramente. Gli ricorda le scuse che gli ha rifilato sua madre la notte scorsa.

_“Valentine non è tornato, non abbiamo nessuna prova a riguardo. Dobbiamo darci tutti una calmata prima di essere risucchiati in un’isteria collettiva. Soprattutto tu, Alec, mi aspettavo di più –”._

Magnus comincia a mettere ordine alla pila di fascicoli sulla sua scrivania, alla ricerca di una distrazione, ma qualcosa non si deposita nello stomaco di Alec. Alec si tormenta il labbro, mentre le sue dita pizzicano i bordi del giornale, ma è incapace di girare pagina. Riesce quasi a percepire Magnus osservarlo oltre il bordo di qualsiasi sia la cosa che sta fingendo di guardare, in attesa delle parole che Alec chiaramente vuole pronunciare.

Alec sospira. È un sospiro pesante. Le sue spalle si afflosciano.

«Credi –» comincia a bassa voce. «Credi che sia una buona idea dire alla gente che il Circolo potrebbe essere tornato?».

Magnus non esita. «Sì e no» risponde con una scrollata di spalle. Il suo tono è leggero, ma questa leggerezza non dovrebbe mai essere scambiata per noncuranza. Alec riesce a vedere la fermezza nel suo sguardo. «Ma, in fin dei conti, se c’è una cosa che la gente odia più dei super di questa città, quella cosa è Valentine e il Circolo. Forse tutti questi articoli scandalistici non saranno un male, lo faranno uscire allo scoperto, o quel che è».

«La gente andrà nel panico» dice Alec, ripensando al modo in cui le notizie della notte scorsa si erano rifrante: come terrore sul volto di Raj, come un silenzio di pietra in Lydia, come panico in Victor mentre cercava di riorganizzare da solo l’elenco delle ronde proprio sotto il naso di Alec, finché Jace non gli aveva urlato contro a un palmo dal naso.

Alec ripensa al modo in cui aveva lottato per controllare il tremore nelle sue mani mentre afferrava quel bicchiere d’acqua che Izzy gli aveva porto. Gli fa serrare lentamente le dita nei palmi delle mani ora.

Magnus se ne accorge. Si acciglia, la sua mascella si muove minutamente. «Stando alla mia esperienza, la miglior difesa è sempre l’informazione» afferma con cautela. «Se sai quello che stai fronteggiando, sai dove cercare delle prove. Puoi sempre prepararti».

Alec ripensa alla chiesa, e poi a quel tetto, alla cupa determinazione di Nightlock nonostante un _male_ così efferato. Alec ripensa al modo in cui la paura si era raccolta anche negli occhi di Nightlock, dietro la maschera, tra la rabbia e la furia. Alec ripensa al modo in cui l’empatia per _l’uomo più potente che conosce_ si era fatta strada nel suo cuore per ragioni che conosce fin troppo bene.

«Non so come ci si possa preparare a qualcosa del genere» mormora. «Non ha nessun senso».

Il suo sguardo si sposta dal titolo alla fotografia al centro della prima pagina del giornale. È una vecchia foto segnaletica di Valentine Morgenstern risalente a vent’anni prima, il colore della sua pelle è stato reso più scuro, le ombre sotto ai suoi occhi più nere. Il tutto per farlo sembrare _più spaventoso_.

Non ne ha di bisogno.

Alec era giovane quando il Circolo si era formato – troppo giovane per ricordarsene, null’altro a parte il modo in cui le versioni dei suoi genitori che ricorda di quel periodo erano sempre stressate, sempre aggressive, sempre pronte a staccare la testa a morsi a qualcuno. Alec ricorda di essere stato relegato nell’area di addestramento coi suoi insegnanti, di essere stato confinato nella biblioteca di Idris coi suoi libri, a sentire di sfuggita gli adulti che sussurravano aspramente nei corridoi e si interrompevano quando girava l’angolo, quindi tutto è frammentato. Si ricorda del modo in cui suo padre era cambiato, quasi dal giorno alla notte, trasformandosi in una persona solenne e fredda; si ricorda di come lo stress aveva gettato scompiglio sulla gravidanza di sua madre, incinta di Isabelle; si ricorda del nome di Valentine pronunciato con così tanto odio che lui non era nella posizione di metterlo in discussione; ma nulla più.

Adesso ha a malapena importanza. Ha sentito tutte le storie e ha letto tutti i fascicoli sul Circolo che Idris ha da offrire.

Alec sa com’era: le profondità dello stallo logoro della guerra fredda; il conflitto in Vietnam che alzava il suo brutto capo in mezzo al fumo caustico dell’Agente Arancio; l’aggravamento che esondava in paranoia e pregiudizio per le strade. Idris era stata coinvolta, perché _ovviamente era stata coinvolta_ , quale disperato politico non avrebbe preso in considerazione l’impiego di supereroi in un periodo di crisi nazionale? E i genitori di Alec erano stati in prima linea per tutto il tempo, quelli pagati per pattugliare le strade e mantenere l’ordine pubblico, per sedare le proteste antimilitariste prima che montassero e ci fosse una carneficina anche sul suolo domestico.

I super erano stati altamente richiesti. Spionaggio, servizi segreti, distruzione di massa – cose non dissimili da quelle per cui vengono pagati ora – e si discuteva, al tempo, di imbarcare volontari nelle umide profondità della giungla per instillare paura: come avrebbero reagito i comunisti e i contadini innocenti alla vista di un uomo che cammina in mezzo a campi in fiamme con il potere di radere al suolo villaggi interi con uno schiocco di dita?

Valentine era stato parte di quella Idris. Aveva lavorato con il padre di Alec, non diversamente dal modo in cui Izzy lavora con Alec ora, con la differenza che –.

Beh, può solo finire in un modo quando la persona che ti sussurra segreti all’orecchio ha letteralmente il potere della persuasione. All’epoca, Silver Tongue era il suo alias per una buona ragione. _Avrebbe potuto suggerirti che un edificio è un buon posto da cui lanciarsi nel vuoto, e una parte di te non ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di farlo…_

Il resto è storia. Valentine, seguito da un gruppo di uomini, aveva disertato Idris nel mezzo della guerra, vendendo le loro abilità ai russi. L’uccisione di una manciata di vigilante scomodi e di politici di alto rango contrari alla guerra in Vietnam era stata celata fin troppo facilmente nel caos che aveva consumato la città. Nessuno si era reso conto che stavano agendo contro Idris finché non era stato troppo tardi, il danno era già stato fatto, l’odio per i supereroi era già stato intessuto.

Certamente, la città avrebbe dovuto dimenticarsene in vent’anni, incostante com’è, ma la paura non ha fatto che inasprirsi. Dopotutto, un solo pregiudizio potrebbe benissimo essere _tutti_ i pregiudizi, e nessuno cercherà mai il pelo nell’uovo nella definizione dei super, nel categorizzarne alcuni come buoni e altri come cattivi. Idris era responsabile per Valentine, e Valentine, ovviamente, parlava per tutti i super, e –.

«Alexander?».

Alec solleva lo sguardo, sottratto ai propri pensieri dal suono del suo stesso nome. Magnus ha il ricevitore del telefono sollevato contro l’orecchio. Le sue dita lunghe sono avvolte lungo il cavo del telefono e il dubbio balugina brevemente sul suo volto.

«S-Sì?» balbetta Alec.

Magnus si mordicchia il labbro inferiore. «Se pensi sul serio che quest’articolo non dovrebbe essere pubblicato, allora non lo pubblicherò» dice. «So che è affrettato. Che ci sono prove limitate. Sono praticamente dicerie, e il caporedattore sta solo spingendo per battere l’ _Herald_ sull’edizione di domenica, lo so. Non posso modificare il titolo, ma sono ancora in tempo per telefonare in sala stampa e chiedere di spostare l’articolo a pagina 6. Ho già un’alternativa pronta – il caso di riciclaggio di denaro sporco alla Belcourt va in aula domani. Devi solo dirmelo».

«Che cosa? No, no, io – perché dovresti pensare che io – Magnus, dev’essere raccontato» dice Alec d’impulso. «Hai ragione. Anche se non sappiamo se è vero… la gente merita comunque di saperlo».

Ed è vero, tutto sommato, ed è ciò che rende questa situazione molto più abbietta.

La gente potrà anche disprezzare Alec, o perlomeno chi è quando indossa una maschera, ma il suo compito è quello di tenere la gente al sicuro – e, se non la gente, allora gli altri vigilante là fuori, quelli che non lavorano per Idris, quelli che non hanno potuto dire la propria durante la guerra, che forse non erano nemmeno nati vent’anni prima. Loro sono quelli che potrebbero molto facilmente essere il prossimo corpo appeso in una chiesa, bruciato fino ad essere irriconoscibile, o il prossimo cadavere lasciato decomporre in un parcheggio con le corde vocali recise.

Alec deglutisce con forza. Si sente un pesce fuor d’acqua. Si è allenato per oltre vent’anni per questo, con ossa rotte e sangue versato e sudore e lacrime, e ha lavorato così duramente per essere metà della persona che Jace è con un sorriso facile e impudente – eppure si sente _come un dannato pesce fuor d’acqua._

Non sa come gestire un gruppo di disertori e cospirazioni governative che insabbiano omicidi seriali. Non sa come gestirne il peso che si appoggia dritto sulle sue spalle perché nessun altro vuole portare quel fardello, o, dannazione, perché nessun altro si rende conto che è necessario portarlo, quel fardello.

Nessuno ha mai detto che le decisioni nel bel mezzo di una catastrofe sarebbero state semplici da prendere, ma Alec aveva sperato che fossero più semplici di tutto questo.

_Dove vado da qui? A chi mi rivolgo quando non posso parlare con nessuno –._

«Alec».

Alec non si rende conto di star stringendo il pugno così forte che le sue nocche stanno tremando fino a che una mano non copre la sua. Il suo cuore tartaglia e balbetta fino ad arrestarsi bruscamente, e il suo capo si solleva di scatto, solo per trovare Magnus che lo guarda in un modo che Alec sicuramente non merita, ma che, _oh_ , desidera. 

Le dita di Magnus premono sulla sua pelle. Il suo pollice disegna un piccolo cerchio sull’osso del polso di Alec. Il suo tocco – _il suo tocco_ – è caldo e strano e tuttavia qualcosa a cui Alec ha già fatto l’abitudine. Quella stessa familiarità, solidarietà e quello stesso affetto che entrano trionfalmente nelle parole cavalleresche di Magnus e nei suoi sorrisi sinceri sono qui, ora, nell’elementare peso della sua mano su quella di Alec. _Non dimenticartelo, io sono qui con te_ , dice, senza che ci sia affatto bisogno di dirlo.

Alec prende un respiro lento e volto a stabilizzarlo. Lascia che la sua mano si appiani sulla scrivania, la tensione stinge da lui verso le venature lignee del tavolo. Una piccola, disattenta parte di lui prende in considerazione l’idea di ruotare la propria mano sotto quella di Magnus, solo per sentire la pelle morbida del palmo di Magnus sul suo palmo.

Non lo fa, ma questo – i suoi occhi che guizzano dalle loro mani unite allo sguardo di Magnus, per poi tornare indietro – è improvvisamente bastevole. Improvvisamente, è tutto. _L’unica_ _cosa_. Alec non riesce a vedere nient’altro.

E _oh, giusto_ , dice la testa di Alec in un modo che sembra così semplice, così normale; in un modo che annulla il modo in cui il suo cuore perde un battito per motivi che non riesce a comprendere.

_Oh, giusto_ , dice il suo cuore nello spazio di quello stesso battito perduto: non è solo in tutto ciò. Sentinel potrà non sapere cosa fare o di chi fidarsi, ma Alec, _Alec lo sa._

_Oh, giusto_ , Magnus lo sta toccando con un sorriso delicato ed empatico che si diffonde nei suoi occhi scuri e li rende stranamente dorati nella luce, il che rende ad Alec le interiora liquide.

_Oh, giusto_ , pensa Alec, le sue dita si inarcano sotto la mano di Magnus, appena appena, giusto quel che basta perché Magnus lo senta, perché Magnus sappia che Alec lo percepisce, _respira_.

( _Questa catarsi non durerà,_ sussurra il demone sulla sua spalla).

«È un territorio inesplorato anche per me» dice Magnus a voce bassa. Stringe brevemente la mano di Alec, portando le sue dita sull’inclinazione del pollice di Alec. I suoi anelli sono freddi, ma il suo tocco è caldo. Alec non sa con certezza su quale delle due cose concentrare la propria attenzione, quindi si concentra sulle sue labbra. «Temo che siamo incespicati in qualcosa di molto più grande di tutti e due, qui, ma la decisione che riguarda il fatto che fare la cosa giusta tenga le persone al sicuro non è una decisione da prendere a cuor leggero».

Questo non fa sentire Alec meglio, ma non lo fa sentire nemmeno peggio. Forse Alec è ancora sotto shock, viscido sulla pianta dei suoi piedi come un’ombra che non può scrollarsi di dosso, o forse è intorpidimento, e ha raggiunto l’entità delle cose che può provare. O forse è solo Magnus, e quella sua incomprensibile abilità di rimanere un realista a dispetto delle difficoltà insormontabili, ma di tentare lo stesso di trovare un barlume di speranza nell’oscurità, a fare abbastanza luce perché Alec trovi la via.

«Come fai a decidere cosa fare, allora?» sussurra Alec.

«Con difficoltà» risponde Magnus, ritraendo la mano, ma Alec non è una persona a cui sfugge il modo in cui le sue dita indugiano. L’attenzione nel suo sguardo è momentaneamente lontana. Ad Alec non sfugge nemmeno questo.

«Io stesso sono vincolato alla responsabilità della libertà di stampa, anche se si potrebbe discutere sul fatto che _ci sia_ una stampa libera in questa città» continua Magnus. Allunga una mano verso il telefono per comporre un numero che conosce a memoria. «Ma la disseminazione di conoscenza viene sempre per prima».

«Lo rende più semplice? L’avere una regola che non puoi infrangere?».

Magnus emette un suono a labbra chiuse, con irrilevanza, e preme l’orecchio contro la cornetta. Alec lo osserva, aspettando una risposta che suppone dovrebbe essere letta fra le righe.

Si ritrova ad essere sorpreso.

«Non sempre» risponde Magnus con franchezza. E poi aggiunge: «Sto per ordinare del cibo da asporto. Penso che sarà una lunga serata. Cosa ti andrebbe? Offro io».

________________

Alec viene convocato in sala riunioni al quartier generale più tardi quella sera. Prende posto come un bravo soldato – la maschera è al suo posto sul suo ponte nasale, le braccia sono dietro la schiena, ed è spalla a spalla con Isabelle, seguito da Jace e Clary, Raj, Lydia, Victor e tutti gli altri – mentre Maryse cammina avanti e indietro per la stanza e fuma di rabbia. Ha una copia dell’edizione dell’indomani del _Tribunal_ in pugno, il giornale è spiegazzato e sgualcito tra le sue dita. Alec non sappia come faccia ad avercela, non quando andrà in stampa alle 4 del mattino e mancano ancora un paio d’ore, ma può azzardare una qualche ipotesi sulla quantità di tasche in cui Idris riesca a infilare le proprie mani in città.

Cerca di non fissarla troppo intensamente o troppo a lungo. Sa che si tradirebbe. Invece, osserva suo padre, dall’altra parte della stanza, seduto in silenzio all’altro capo del tavolo con le dita appoggiate come campanili fin troppo familiari sotto il suo mento. Non lascia trapelare nulla, il suo volto è una maschera, anche quando il suo sguardo incontra quello di Alec, ma Alec percepisce lo stesso il suo giudizio.

Alec ritorna a fissare il pavimento mentre sua madre gli passa accanto, camminando lungo la linea umana che creano, tutti col capo chino. Brandisce il giornale come un’arma, come se fosse fuoco tra le sue mani.

«Ecco perché non agiamo prima del tempo» dice in modo aggressivo senza riferirsi a nessuno in particolare, o forse rivolta a tutti loro contemporaneamente, Alec non ne è sicuro. «Questo sarà un incubo per le pubbliche relazioni di Idris. Quei cani della stampa non ci lasceranno _dormire_ ».

La sua rabbia è comprensibile, in un qualche modo strano e contorto. Parla di paura, di preoccupazione, di una necessità disperata di tenerli tutti al sicuro, e Alec questo lo capisce, davvero.

Forse _sarebbe_ stato meglio tenere nascoste le dicerie su Valentine e il Circolo finché non ne sanno di più, _finché non saranno assolutamente sicuri che c’è lui dietro a tutto ciò_. Forse sarebbe stato meglio risolvere il tutto in silenzio, prima che le voci avessero anche solamente iniziato a raggiungere la stampa.

Il Circolo è il peccato di Idris, e spetta solo a loro sopportarlo, dice Maryse. E Alec non può controbattere, specialmente quando sa che è davvero così.

Può solo chiedersi se lei fosse già a conoscenza di tutto ciò, e se questo, ora, la sua _rabbia_ , sia il suo modo di giustificare il fatto di non aver detto loro niente, o se sia il suo modo di fare penitenza per qualcosa che deve sapere essere stato sbagliato.

«Il Congresso ci andrà a nozze» sospira. «Perderemo contratti a destra e a manca quando questo verrà reso pubblico». Si volta a guardare Robert, che è rimasto in silenzio finora. La cosa non è passata inosservata. Non ad Alec.

Il silenzio di suo padre parla della sua indifferenza? O della sua colpevolezza?

_O è il senso di colpa_ di Alec, _riflesso in lui tramite il suo perennemente gelido e stoico padre?_

Prova a pensare a Magnus, ma è difficile, perché parole di asserzione possono assumere così tanta importanza quando sono da soli in quell’ufficio, ma qui quelle stesse parole non riecheggiano tanto facilmente. Alec fissa intensamente il muro di fronte a sé. Non guarda sua madre. Ignora il sussulto offeso all’affermazione che i contratti hanno più importanza della _vita_ delle persone.

Riesce a sentire Isabelle incollerirsi accanto a lui, chiaramente smaniosa di dire qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ , ma Alec se che qualsiasi cosa dirà sarà ridotta al silenzio da un singolo sguardo feroce della loro madre. Vorrebbe sapere cosa Magnus gli direbbe qui, ora, _quale potrebbe essere la cosa giusta da fare_ – ma la cosa più vicina che ha a Magnus è quel giornale nelle mani di Maryse, e la maschera sul volto di Alec è presente solo per spingerlo ancor più lontano.

La nottata precedente grava pesantemente sulle spalle di Alec e il suo stomaco sembra essere colmo della cenere che ha inalato nella chiesa. Il suo corpo è tranquillo, solenne e cupo, e si costringe ad aderire al riposo, con le mani unite dietro la schiena e le dita serrate.

«La gente insegue i pettegolezzi come i segugi inseguono il sangue» afferma Maryse. «Se dei vigilante illegali non fossero stati per le strade dopo il calar della sera, forse questo non sarebbe successo, e l’immaginazione comune non sarebbe così titillata –».

Coraggioso oppure inconsapevole, Jace colpisce Alec alla spalla: anche lui vorrebbe che Alec dicesse qualcosa.

«Alec» sussurra. «È una gran stronzata».

Alec non riesce a muoversi. Riesce ancora a sentire l’odore di quella chiesa, ma riesce anche a sentire i suoi guanti di pelle scavargli nei palmi. Riesce ancora a sentire il rumore del sangue che cigola sotto i suoi anfibi, ma riesce anche a sentire suo padre che gli ricorda del suo dovere di indossare la maschera.

Le parole di sua madre gli riempiono le orecchie, tutto questo discorso sul denaro e i contratti e la legalità e la giustizia, eppure lui pensa a Magnus e alla sua responsabilità nei confronti della verità, e non sa chi abbia ragione: a chi dovrebbe credere? Chi salverà più vite a lungo andare? Credere che il Circolo sia risorto dalle ceneri del mondo della guerra fredda per finire quello che aveva iniziato e credere che debba essere fermato, oppure tenere all’oscuro di tutto le persone su cui la cosa avrà un impatto maggiore? Dire la verità per salvare qualcuno, oppure ignorarla per salvare qualcun altro? E se quel qualcun altro fosse lui stesso? La sua famiglia?

A chi deve credere?

A Idris, oppure –.

A Magnus.

Non possono avere ragione entrambi. Ma forse qui non c’è una risposta giusta; forse entrambe le scelte sono scelte sbagliate, eppure deve comunque farlo, scegliere, perché la vergogna di starsene immobile e calpestare la linea tra le due cose lo sta lentamente divorando dall’interno.

Jace lo colpisce di nuovo con uno sguardo penetrante. Vuole Alec. Vuole Alec, con i suoi pensieri sediziosi a cui non è permesso vedere la luce del giorno. Vuole che Alec pianti i piedi per terra e dica: “No, avete torto, la gente si merita di sapere chi la sta ammazzando. Dobbiamo andare in fondo a questa storia, anche se non ci porta da nessuna parte”.

Alec non può. Indossa la tuta, ha l’arco appeso alla spalla, ha il peso delle aspettative di suo padre che lo inchiodano sul posto. Sua madre brandisce quel giornale come se avesse intenzione di flagellarlo con esso. La sua devozione a Idris grava su di lui. Sta ancora indossando la maschera. Lui è _Sentinel_. La legge è la legge.

_Non è così?_

Non lo sa.

Ma quello che sa è questo.

Sentinel e Alec non possono stare dalla stessa parte, ma lui non sa come allontanarsi da uno per avvicinarsi all’altro. È bloccato. Non è un incrocio: è un purgatorio.

________________

Izzy lo chiude in un angolo nello spogliatoio e gli dice che l’ha rimosso dalla ronda per quella sera. Alec apre la bocca per protestare, ma viene interrotto quando Jace si precipita sulla sua schiena, attorcigliandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle e costringendolo a sottomettersi. Alec, in qualche modo, si arrende controvoglia.

«Alec» dice Jace, abbassando Alec così da poter sfregare la tempia di Alec contro la sua guancia ruvida. «Ci pensiamo io e Clary. Va’ a casa e dormi un po’ prima di perdere i sensi qua davanti a noi. Ti ho visto che tremavi là dentro. Troppa caffeina, eh?».

Izzy lancia un’occhiata a Jace. È un’occhiata che suggerisce che Jace sta solo fingendo di non sapere cosa stia succedendo, e sono sempre stati bravi in questo, loro due, ad avere conversazioni alle spalle di Alec solo con lo sguardo.

Alec decide di non opporre resistenza. Non stasera. Sa quanto possano fare i difficili quando stanno utilizzando il loro intatto legame psichico fraterno per tramare contro di lui, o qualunque cosa sia quella di cui fingono si tratti.

Sospira, liberandosi dalla presa di Jace. Jace gli dà una salda pacca tra le spalle e sorride.

«Non dimenticarti di registrarmi la replica di stasera di _Cuori senza_ _età_ , okay?» dice, e poi si allontana, urlando qualcosa di ostile nei confronti di Raj, dall’altra parte della stanza, che si sta solo lamentando.

Quando Alec riporta lo sguardo su Izzy, lei ha le mani sui fianchi.

«Che c’è?» chiede Alec, ma non risulta brusco come vorrebbe.

«Quella era la mia battuta» dice lei con tono piatto, ma non si dilunga. Sembra scossa tanto quanto Alec dopo la riunione, e non è necessario che Alec la sfidi. Invece, scuote il capo. «Va’ a casa, Alec. Ti chiamo se succede qualcosa, va bene?».

Alec annuisce. Si sente di nuovo frastornato.

________________

Quando Alec raggiunge il suo appartamento non si sente meglio. È in piedi da ore; gli ultimi due giorni si sono confusi in un unico, lungo incubo, e Alec riesce a malapena a ricordarsi se è andato al lavoro quel giorno, figurarsi se l’episodio della chiesa con Nightlock era stato la notte precedente o quella prima.

Mentre entra barcollando dalla porta d’ingresso con la borsa a tracolla contenente il suo kit appesa sulla spalla, accende la luce del salotto, che lo acceca. Strizza gli occhi, vedendo le macchie solari, e agita di nuovo il braccio alla ricerca dell’interruttore, immergendo di nuovo la stanza nel buio.

Immediatamente, la pulsazione dietro alle sue tempie si affievolisce. Non riesce del tutto ad ignorarla, ma è più flebile ora, come se stesse ascoltando il suono di qualcuno che bussa su una porta a tre appartamenti di distanza nel corridoio, il suono è più lieve e più distante. Se accende la TV, probabilmente riesce ad affogarlo del tutto.

Getta la borsa in direzione della camera da letto e va dritto verso il divano, inciampando sul bracciolo e lasciandosi cadere spaparanzato con la faccia tra i cuscini. La sua guancia è premuta contro uno dei vecchi cuscini, che intrecciano linee sulla sua pelle, e si toglie le scarpe direttamente coi piedi senza nemmeno guardare, udendole colpire il pavimento con un tonfo.

Alec non si muove per un istante. Forse per più di un istante, semplicemente sdraiato al buio, ma non conta i secondi. Il suo corpo è un peso, difficile da digerire. Alla fine, è giunto ad una sosta, e solo ora sente il dolore nelle gambe e la rigidità nelle braccia. Solo ora sente questo dolore sordo nella sua testa come se qualcuno l’avesse trascinato per strada per i capelli, oltre i gradini d’ingresso di Idris, oltre gli uffici al _Tribunal_ , oltre la chiesa bruciata e le auto distrutte, oltre i corpi carbonizzati appesi come bandiere a finestre andate in frantumi –.

Il freddo si stabilizza in profondità nelle sue ossa, ma se chiude gli occhi vede il fuoco.

La soluzione più semplice è non chiudere gli occhi.

Alec tasta il tavolino da caffè alla ricerca del telecomando, ma invece rischia di gettarlo per terra. Preme un pulsante alla cieca e la TV sfarfalla fino ad accendersi con una luce grigio-verdognola, illuminando la stanza in modo gessato.

L’elettricità statica ronza nel buio, un brusio basso e tenue che Alec riesce a percepire sui polpastrelli proprio come riesce ad udirlo. Le immagini sono sfocate. Non è sicuro se siano le immagini ad essere in bianco e nero o se sia la sua TV ad aver perso i colori, alla fine, ma non si volta a guardare lo schermo. Il mormorio delle voci è a malapena presente, incoerente nel modo in cui è spesso una conversazione notturna quando ci si sta addormentando in un angolo della stanza o nel sedile posteriore di un’auto, e nessuno sta davvero guardando.

Nel buio, Alec si sente invisibile. È tenuto a galla dalle indistinte risate registrate nella televisione, dal sussurro del vento che lambisce le finestre del suo balcone, dal modo in cui sogna al rallentatore, ma non si sente al sicuro.

Il suo corpo non riesce a rilassarsi. I suoi muscoli sono ancora avviluppati. Le sue dita si sono serrate in pugni nei cuscini del divano e lui non se n’è nemmeno accorto.

Si sente come se stesse ancora indossando la maschera, anche se se l’è strappata via dalla faccia nel momento in cui ha lasciato la sala riunioni. Si sente ancora l’arco tra le mani, la faretra sulla schiena, gli stivali che scricchiolano nella fuliggine.

_La chiesa. Il corpo. L’odore_.

Si allunga di nuovo ad afferrare il telecomando, e questa volta è lui a rischiare di cadere giù dal divano. Premendo con forza il pulsante del televideo, scorre freneticamente il testo di un verde brillante alla ricerca di qualcosa di analogo a un telegiornale locale – e non c’è niente, quindi cambia canale sulla CBS, sulla CNN, sulla dannatissima _Fox_ , sperando, forse pregando, che ci sia anche solo un’emittente televisiva che dica qualcosa riguardo a quello di cui era stato testimone la notte scorsa.

Niente.

Cambia canale di nuovo, su un’emittente locale, ma il vento deve aver abbattuto il trasmettitore più vicino perché c’è solo rumore bianco e tremolante elettricità statica.

_Perché a qualcuno dovrebbe importare di un incendio doloso?,_ suggerisce la voce nella sua testa. _Perché dovrebbe diventare una notizia su scala nazionale, chi stai prendendo in giro?_

Sta cercando di prendere in giro sé stesso. Ecco la verità. Sta cercando di indursi a credere che a qualcuno là fuori importi, che qualcun altro abbia notato cosa sta succedendo e voglia fermarlo a sua volta, sta cercando di indursi a credere di non star penando per tutta questa situazione invano –.

– _perché cosa succederebbe se fosse?_

Il telefono comincia a squillare. Alec non si spaventa, ma si lamenta, seppellendo la propria testa tra i cuscini del divano e chiedendosi se i suoi vicini lo sentiranno urlare se soffocherà quel grido.

Il telefono squilla, più forte ora. Alec si è tolto il dispositivo di comunicazione, quindi forse è Isabelle, o Jace, oppure, dannazione, persino sua madre con un altro ordine che non può sopportare di eseguire, ma che deve. La sua emicrania lancinante sta ritornando. La sente dietro agli occhi, nel setto nasale, alla base del cranio.

Sa che ci vogliono dieci squilli perché subentri la segreteria. Li conta tutti.

Al nono, si solleva sui gomiti e si allunga ad afferrare la cornetta. La TV lo deride.

«Pronto?» borbotta.

«Alexander». Qualcuno sospira di sollievo dall’altro capo della comunicazione. «Non ero sicuro che avresti risposto. Di certo sai come tenere un uomo col fiato sospeso».

Alec sbatte le palpebre. Sulla TV ci sono tre signore anziane sedute al tavolo di una cucina a bere del tè. Una di loro potrebbe essere Betty White.

Fuori, il vento ulula.

Nel suo petto, il suo cuore –.

Il suo cuore, atrofizzato, si ricorda di nuovo come fare a battere, ma al cervello di Alec serve un momento per mettersi al pari.

«Magnus».

Alec lancia un’occhiata all’orologio appeso al muro. Sono trascorse solo poche ore da quando si sono visti l’ultima volta, da quando Magnus gli aveva mostrato l’articolo per l’indomani nella sicurezza del suo ufficio, da quando avevano condiviso il cibo da asporto seduti alla scrivania di Magnus e Alec si era reso ridicolo con un paio di bacchette.

Non può mancargli già la compagnia di Alec, e Alec dubita che abbia trovato una pista così importante da non poter aspettare l’indomani.

Dunque, perché –.

«Simon mi ha dato il tuo numero di casa» spiega Magnus, come se gli stesse leggendo nel pensiero. «È stato estremamente veloce a darmelo quando gliel’ho chiesto. Non prendertela con lui».

«Io –» comincia Alec, ma non sa cosa dire. Si solleva sul divano, facendo oscillare i piedi sospesi sul pavimento. Si porta il telefono più vicino all’orecchio mentre china il capo, giocherellando con un filo del cuscino sfilacciato.

Alla fine, opta per: «Magnus, non c’è problema».

Sente Magnus sorridere. Un sospiro di sollievo.

Una volante della polizia si lamenta nel sottofondo della telefonata. Alec pensa di riuscire a sentire anche il vento ululare in quella parte della città. Sembra che Magnus sia all’aperto.

Guarda di nuovo l’orologio. Vanno in stampa fra due ore. «Non sei in ufficio» dice, aggrottando la fronte.

«No» mormora Magnus. «Ma non riuscivo a sopportare il pensiero di andare a casa». 

Alec lo capisce. Lo capisce fin troppo bene, quando si obbliga a lavorare finché è troppo esausto per ricordare innanzitutto perché non abbia voluto andare a dormire.

«Questo incendio doloso» continua allora Magnus. «Quest’omicidio. Il Circolo. È diverso. Diverso da tutto il resto e – quello che hai detto prima, Alexander, forse non sono preparato ad affrontare questa cosa come invece pensavo di essere».

«Credo che tu sia preparato meglio di molti altri» sussurra Alec. Si appoggia allo schienale del divano, lasciando cadere il capo all’indietro. Si copre gli occhi con il palmo della mano, tenendo lontano il bagliore della TV. Si concentra solo sul suono della voce di Magnus mentre parla e sul suono del suo respiro quando sta in silenzio.

«Come mai hai chiamato?» chiede.

Magnus ride a bassa voce. «Dovevo parlarne con qualcuno».

«Non hai –?».

«No» dice Magnus piano. «Me ne sono reso conto solo di recente, ma – non c’è nessuno con cui posso parlarne. A parte te, ovviamente».

Alec vorrebbe dire che comprende a sua volta quella sensazione. Quella solitudine. Quella vastità. Quella necessità suicida di cullare tutti i colpi d’arma da fuoco e non lasciare che nessun altro veda il suo petto tormentato da fori di proiettile che tiene per sé stesso.

Il modo in cui l’interruttore di Sentinel debba essere costantemente acceso, anche se Alec ne soffrirà.

Il fatto che Alec sia eroso da un inasprito senso di colpa di non star facendo mai abbastanza; dalla paura che lo tormenta, quando si addormenta, che qualcosa di ugualmente terribile succederà mentre sta sognando…

Vorrebbe dire a Magnus che non riesce a togliersi quei pensieri dalla testa a sua volta. Che loro due sono uguali.

Che non c’è nessun altro che lo capisca davvero come lo capisce lui –.

«Perdonami, Alexander» sospira allora Magnus, e per un momento sembra si sia allontanato dal telefono che sta usando, prima di rannicchiarvisi di nuovo. La linea telefonica formicola con l’elettricità statica. C’è un fruscio di stoffa pesante. Il cigolio di quello che sembra cuoio tra due dita. Un’altra volante di passaggio. «So che non a tutti piace portarsi a casa il lavoro. Se riuscissi a lasciare tutto questo in ufficio, allora –».

«No» lo interrompe Alec. Arrossisce. Torna sui suoi passi. Ci riprova, nonostante il modo in cui le sue parole improvvisamente risultano tremule per l’intimità di sussurrare al telefono al buio. «No, voglio dire – no, io – sono felice che non sia così. Fallo. Sono felice che non lasci tutto sulla scrivania, perché – è questo il motivo per cui tutto è così incasinato, no? Perché è il problema tra le 9 e le 17 di tutti gli altri, tutti questi vigilante morti, tutto quest’odio, ma tu – _tu_ … tu non sei così».

Magnus emette un suono a labbra chiuse. «La considererei un’adulazione se la nostra realtà non fosse così terribilmente macabra» dice, ma Alec riesce a sentire l’inclinazione delle sue labbra, leggermente sollevate. «Io… beh, sono commosso dal fatto che tu abbia così tanta stima di me».

«Perché non dovrei averla?».

Una risata pungente gli solletica l’orecchio. Alec la sente lungo la nuca. I peli delle sue braccia formicolano mettendosi sull’attenti.

«Non vuoi che risponda a questa domanda, Alec» mormora Magnus.

Alec non capisce ciò che Magnus vuole dire.

Una voce automatizzata nella linea li informa che Magnus deve inserire altre monetine prima che scada il tempo.

«Stai chiamando da un telefono a gettoni?» chiede Alec con un cipiglio.

«Sì» dice Magnus, e Alec lo sente infilare col pollice dei quarti di dollaro nella fessura apposita. Ogni moneta tintinna quando scende. Deve inserirne quattro o cinque, sufficienti a mantenere la conversazione ancora per un po’. «Sto… seguendo una pista, per così dire. Ma non ha dato risultati».

«Per la storia di Valentine o un’altra?».

«Penso che a questo punto siano tutte collegate, non trovi?» ragiona Magnus, ma poi sospira. «Volevo fermarmi in alcuni dei vecchi posti in cui bazzicava il Circolo. Ma sono tutti vuoti o abbandonati, o sono stati ristrutturati in questi appartamenti assolutamente orribili e dal prezzo esagerato. Nel migliore dei casi era un’ipotesi azzardata».

«Magnus, _Cristo_ , è pericoloso. Mezzanotte è passata da un po’. Sei da solo? Vuoi che venga a –».

Alec sta già saltando giù dal divano quando Magnus ride di nuovo. Ma, questa volta, c’è più spirito nella risata. Questa volta sta ridendo per una barzelletta di cui Alec non conosce la battuta finale.

«Molto nobile da parte tua» ride sommessamente. «Ma non lasciare il tuo appartamento a causa mia. Fa freddo fuori, stanotte. E poi – sono più che capace di badare a me stesso. Non ti preoccupare».

Dire ad Alec di non preoccuparsi è come dire ad un uccello di non volare, ad una pistola di non sparare, o a Jace di non fare una figuraccia. A volte, la preoccupazione sembra essere ciò per cui Alec è nato.

Tuttavia, si lascia cadere di nuovo sul divano con un tonfo pesante. La risata leggera di Magnus è di nuovo lì, proprio nel suo padiglione auricolare, come un respiro, come un sospiro destinato a rimanere tra le lenzuola o nel retro di un cinema. Sembra molto più vicino di quello che realmente è.

Alec si ritrova ad aggrapparsi con forza alla voce di Magnus e ogni suo respiro fa sollevare il petto ad Alec. Si aggrappa ad ogni parola, ad ogni assenza di una parola. Si chiede se Magnus si stia arrotolando il filo del telefono tra le dita. Si chiede se Magnus si sia ricordato di portare con sé un ombrello nella sua impresa notturna.

Alec sente di nuovo il calore.

Il calore e un senso di _stranezza_ , perché il suo cuore sta battendo forte di nuovo, ma lento e appiccicoso, come se ogni battito fosse uno sforzo. Come se dovesse farsi spazio tra altre parti del suo corpo per farsi sentire.

Solleva le gambe sul divano e risistema i cuscini intorno a sé per costruire un muro. Culla la cornetta contro l’orecchio, il suo tocco è lieve sulla plastica. La TV lo immerge nel suo bagliore traslucido, disegnando la sua silhouette sola nel buio.

«Di cosa…» comincia lentamente Alec, il suo respiro pizzica. «Di cosa volevi parlare? Volevi parlare della pista? O della chiesa –?».

«No» risponde Magnus. «No, nulla di tutto ciò». Un momento di silenzio. Alec inspira per dire qualcosa, ma poi Magnus parla di nuovo. «Cosa stai facendo, Alec?».

Non gli viene detto come una battuta. Non gli viene detto nello stesso modo in cui un amante o uno sconosciuto potrebbe chiederti “cosa indossi?”.

Gli viene detto come se Magnus desiderasse disperatamente una storia che lo distraesse, e stesse chiedendo ad Alec di udire ciò nella sua voce. Ciononostante, lo fa fremere. Alec non conosce l’intimità. Non ha mai avuto il tempo di prenderci confidenza, ma –.

Ma c’è una parte di lui che stava risparmiando spazio per essa. Puramente in un atto di speranza, suppone.

«Sono sul divano» dice. «Ci sono più o meno inciampato e collassato. Ho acceso la TV».

«E cosa stai guardando? No, fammi indovinare – sei un uomo che ama i classici. Qualcosa di serio e rigoroso, ma anche di intelligente –».

Alec ride. «No, no, io – credo di star guardando _Cuori senza età_?».

«Credi?».

«Sì, ho acceso la TV solo per avere un rumore di sottofondo, ma – mio fratello voleva che registrassi l’episodio per lui perché ha il turno di notte. Ma non l’ho fatto, quindi domani si incazzerà».

Magnus espira in modo traballante dal suo capo della comunicazione, ma sembra che stia ancora sorridendo. Alec riesce a sentire il cigolio del cuoio contro il metallo, come se Magnus stesse facendo scorrere un dito inguantato su e giù per la cabina del telefono con un po’ di ritrosia.

«E tuo fratello ha quanti anni? Sessanta e qualcosa?».

«Sessanta e qualcosa, oppure cinque» risponde Alec. «Dipende dalla giornata».

«Va bene, va bene. Dimmi cosa sta succedendo in quest’episodio, allora. Descrivimelo».

«Penso di essermi perso i primi cinque minuti».

Un respiro, esalato. Alec riesce quasi a sentirne la carezza lungo la guancia. 

«Non importa».

«Okay» dice Alec, a voce altrettanto bassa, altrettanto srotolata. Si mette un cuscino in grembo e lo abbraccia, stringendoselo al petto. Immagina ogni pensiero oscuro dall’altro lato della finestra, spingere e scansarsi contro il vetro, e il vetro si piega, ma il pensiero non riesce ad entrare. Per poco. «Allora, Betty White ha appena tirato fuori dal frigo una torta al cioccolato…».

Parla per un’ora, forse due. Forse lì fuori al buio passa un intero anno senza alba a segnarlo, e tuttavia, per Alec non è abbastanza lungo. Desidera minuti, momenti, ore e l’eternità messi in pausa, se può ottenerlo. Parla finché la sua voce si fa roca, finché ha descritto la trama di tre episodi di _Cuori senza età_ e ha perso interesse a metà di un episodio di _Cin Cin_ , finché i commenti di Magnus diventano molto più interessanti e Alec lo puntualizza con le sue risate basse e i suoi sospiri.

Parla finché le sue ciglia non si fanno pesanti. La sua ninnananna è il suono del traffico esterno, della pioggia che sferza contro le finestre, dello schermo della TV che diventa nero mentre scorrono i titoli di coda. Un raro frammento di luce lunare si intrufola tra le finestre per un momento di passaggio, ma è sufficiente ad illuminare un sentiero sulle assi del pavimento.

Si chiede se riesca a vederlo anche Magnus, ovunque si trovi, qualsiasi cosa stia facendo, qualunque cosa stia provando. _Se prova le stesse cose che prova Alec…_

«Ti stai addormentando?» sussurra Magnus al buio.

Alec si sfrega gli occhi, raddrizzandosi sul divano.

«Mmh – no» biascica. «No, sono sveglio. Posso parlare –».

«Va’ a letto» dice Magnus. Dall’altro capo del telefono, Alec sente il fruscio di un cappotto pesante, immagina Magnus sollevare il bavero per sfidare gli elementi, immagina l’argento della luna come un fantasma lungo la sua guancia. «Grazie per avermi assecondato, Alexander».

«Assecondato?». Alec non osa alzare la voce, timoroso di rompere qualcosa che improvvisamente sembra così immensamente fragile. «Non ti stavo – non ti sto assecondando, Magnus. Io –».

_Non c’è niente che potresti dire che io non vorrei sentire._

«È solo che mi piace parlare» ammette Alec. «Con te».

Magnus ride affannosamente. Il suono solletica ancora l’orecchio di Alec. «Ne sembri proprio sicuro».

«Ne _sono_ sicuro» dice Alec. Le parole risuonano nella stanza vuota, disturbando le tonalità di grigio che sono ricadute, spesse e polverose e nebulose, su tutto ciò che Alec possiede. La luce che s’insinua tra le serrande si riflette sulla sua borsa con l’attrezzatura abbandonata, sul suo arco gettato al suolo. La corda dell’arco assomiglia a un fil di ferro sotto la luce lunare, affilato come un rasoio e lucente.

Alec si porta la cornetta più vicina all’orecchio e chiude gli occhi, concentrandosi sul suono del respiro di Magnus, consapevole che presto ci sarà di nuovo un silenzio assordante, ma con la speranza di poter prolungare questa cosa – _qualunque cosa sia_ – per un altro momento ancora.

«Beh, allora» considera Magnus, «grazie di _non_ avermi assecondato e di avermi semplicemente tenuto compagnia. Significa molto di più di quel che immagini». Sbadiglia, poi, ed è contagioso, dal momento che Alec si copre la bocca mentre fa lo stesso. Fa ridere Magnus di nuovo, ma stavolta è sia lieto che malinconico. «Va’ a letto, Alec» insiste. «Ci vediamo domani in ufficio». Una pausa, poi. Intenzionale. «Sogna qualcosa di bello per me. Per tutti e due. Buonanotte».

_Sì,_ pensa Alec, mentre la linea scivola di nuovo nel silenzio con il segnale rivelatore di Magnus che ha rimesso a posto la cornetta.

_Sì,_ pensa, mentre se ne sta seduto qui al buio ancora per un po’, il suo cordless spremuto tra l’orecchio e la spalla, le sue dita premute con un tocco troppo teso sulla plastica.

_Sì_ , pensa, mentre si sfrega la mano sulla mascella, sentendo la barba corta, lasciando che il suo pollice raggiunga il suo labbro inferiore – e si ferma. Si umetta il pollice con la punta della lingua e lo traccia in una scia sulle sue labbra.

Come mai il suo petto riesce a sentirsi sia pieno che vuoto allo stesso tempo? Come può sentirsi così conscio di ciò che esiste fuori dalla finestra, eppure sentirsi come se ci stesse fluttuando sopra, oltre la sua portata, tenuto a galla da un sentimento impenetrabile che si attorciglia attorno ad ogni osso, ad ogni muscolo, lasciandolo rigido al tocco?

Come mai è capace di esistere in due posti allo stesso momento: là fuori, per strada, sotto la pioggia, in quella maschera di cuoio logoro, ad osservare chiese date alle fiamme, e _qui_. Qui, al buio, circondato solo dal bozzolo della voce di Magnus, da quel terrore inspiegabile di essere conosciuto per quel che è, quando tutto il resto viene strappato via, e da quel domandarsi se questo suo battito cardiaco senza ritmo e incostante sia normale –.

– oppure qualcosa con il potenziale di essere straordinario. 

E _oh_ , Alec sa molte cose sul fatto di essere esattamente questo.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensavo di essere più rapida negli aggiornamenti, avendo già scritto tutta questa fanfic, ma non sottovalutate mai il numero di volte in cui si possono editare le stesse 61 pagine lmfao  
>    
>  Comunque, questo è uno dei miei capitoli preferiti! Mi sono divertita un po’ con gli aspetti horror, ma mi sono divertita ancor di più con i momenti più teneri, perché, porca vacca, amo le slow burn. Questo è anche l’inizio del secondo atto della fanfic (ce ne sono sei in totale, per vostra informazione) e dà il via alla trama vera e propria, nonché da questo capitolo le sottotrame su Sentinel e Nightlock e quelle su Alec e Magnus cominciano a sovrapporsi… preparatevi per il Quadrato Amoroso, perché probabilmente è la mia cosa preferita in tutto il mondo?????
> 
> Il titolo del capitolo deriva da “Always & Forever”, tratto da “Night Sky with Exit Wound” di Ocean Vuong. Davvero un poeta visionario.
> 
> Grazie a tutti per tutti i commenti nello scorso capitolo! Non riesco ad esprimere quanto sia d'aiuto leggere i pensieri e le sensazioni di ognuno su questa storia, dal momento che ognuno ha una propria posizione sulle questioni morali ed è molto interessante!
> 
> Venite a farmi visita su [tumblr ](https://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/)e urlatemi nell'inbox! 
> 
> Mi trovate anche su [twitter ](https://twitter.com/bootheghost)se volete fare due chiacchiere su questa ff... e cavolo se mi piace parlare di questa ff. Mentre leggete twittate con l'hashtag #ficacoldnight :D
> 
> Lasciate dei kudos se siete arrivati alla fine di questo capitolo e lasciatemi un commento coi vostri pensieri, con la vostra citazione preferita, con le vostre speranze su quello che succederà, un vostro consiglio per il povero Alec... ve ne sarei eternamente grata!   
> 
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo… in cui Magnus incontra Sentinel. È tutto ciò che vi serve sapere.


	6. Uno e zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed Alec è catturato, catturato dal momento di felicità incontrollata che non ha mai visto su Magnus prima d’ora. Sembra molto più giovane in quel momento, senza tensione nelle spalle, senza una vecchia tristezza che indugia nei suoi occhi, senza il pensiero di nessun’altro oltre a sé stesso. È ammaliante e Alec decide, in un momento vertiginoso, che è questo l’aspetto che Magnus dovrebbe avere, sempre.
> 
> «Non riesco a credere che te ne sia accorto» mormora Magnus.
> 
> Alec ridacchia a voce bassa. «Certo che me ne sono accorto» bofonchia. «Perché non avrei dovuto? Te l’ho già detto, io –».
> 
> _Io ti_ vedo _._
> 
> «Alec» dice Magnus, con il sorriso ancora così ampio. Tiene la musicassetta stretta al petto e fa un passo in avanti, più vicino ad Alec, nel fascio di luce bianca che s’infiltra dalle vetrate e che potrebbe anche essere la luna. Dipinge il volto di Magnus di ombre perlate e di alabastro. «Alexander».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona domenica, ciurma! Allora, come va? Non so voi, ma non ne posso proprio più di questo caldo. Il meteo prevede temporali per i prossimi giorni, con una temperatura massima di 23° per martedì, e onestamente NON VEDO L'ORA
> 
> Ma bando alle ciance, veniamo alle cose serie! Nel capitolo di oggi, Nightlock vorrebbe che Sentinel lo aiutasse a dare la caccia al Circolo. Per Alec, però, non è così semplice: ci sono cose che _Alec_ desidera, e ci sono cose che _Sentinel_ desidera. Ma queste cose raramente coincidono e questo lo sta uccidendo. 
> 
> Però, quando effettivamente coincidono... beh, in tal caso non può che esserci Magnus nel mezzo di quell'incrocio ;) 
> 
> Come al solito (ormai sono un disco rotto, lo so, ma non smetterò mai di ripeterlo), grazie di cuore a tutti quelli che donano un po' del loro tempo a questa storia. Sappiate che vi adoro. 
> 
> Come sempre, in fondo al capitolo trovate le note di coda di theprophetlemonade con i suoi commenti sul capitolo di oggi e le anticipazioni per il prossimo aggiornamento... mentre leggete, vi ricordo sempre l'hashtag su twitter #ficacoldnight!
> 
> A rileggerci fra due settimane! Buona lettura.
> 
> _Stars._

_Creo que estaremos mucho más vivos si nos atrevemos a darnos cuenta de que no estamos necesariamente obligados a saber en todo momento quienes somos._  
(“Credo che saremmo molto più vivi se avessimo il coraggio di renderci conto che non siamo necessariamente obbligati a sapere chi siamo in ogni istante.”)

– Jorge Bucay

Il comizio successivo della senatrice Herondale estromette la notizia dell’incendio alla chiesa dalle prime pagine dei giornali nel giro di una settimana. Arkangel and Sentinel sono di nuovo assunti per mantenere l’ordine pubblico, tenendo d’occhio la situazione dall’alto; questa volta, fortunatamente, il comizio non sfocia nella violenza.

Assomiglia ad una sola piccola vittoria.

La Herondale si rivolge alla folla con ampi gesti teatrali e parole poderose mentre Alec la osserva sul maxischermo. Non dice nulla riguardo alla sua posizione sul vigilantismo. Il suo agente sulle pubbliche relazioni forse le ha suggerito di evitarlo. Non fa alcuna menzione degli incendi dolosi. Non fa alcuna menzione degli omicidi. Non fa alcuna menzione di Valentine Morgenstern, ma ha la faccia tosta di ricordare alle persone quanto unificati, quanto uniti, quanto imbattuti fossero nei _bei vecchi tempi_ – come se quei tempi fossero mai esistiti.

Jace ride e dice qualcosa di pungente. Izzy borbotta ad alta voce nelle loro orecchie che la Herondale è un’ipocrita.

E Alec – Alec immagina che tutti abbiano ricordi diversi riguardo a come fosse il mondo a quei tempi, ma, ancora una volta, all’epoca lui era solo un bambino. _Chi è lui per sapere come fosse veramente._

Oh, ma può provare ad azzardare un’ipotesi.

Più tardi, al quartier generale, sua madre fa scivolare la sua paga lungo la scrivania con un cipiglio. È sempre accigliata ultimamente, e non solo nei confronti di Alec. È più aggressiva con Jace, più brusca con Izzy, e ignora energicamente Clary ogni volta che si trovano nella stessa stanza. Raj e Aline hanno cominciato a prendere corridoi diversi ogni volta che la vedono arrivare. Persino Victor ha imparato a tenere i propri commenti viscidi per sé, di tanto in tanto.

Questa sera, tuttavia, sono solo Alec e Jace, lei e Robert. L’attico dei suoi genitori sembra molto piccolo, il mondo buio oltre le finestre e i vecchi dipinti appesi alle pareti strizzano gli occhi verso Alec con uno sguardo penetrante.

Alec fissa l’involucro di carta da pacchi marrone senza toccarlo. Maryse spinge avanti un altro pacchetto e, al fianco di Alec, Jace allunga una mano ad afferrarlo, non essendo affondato dalla stessa esitazione.

Jace strappa il sigillo con un dito e sbircia all’interno, le sue sopracciglia si sollevano. Stringe le labbra e annuisce, chiudendo di nuovo il pacco.

«Sono più soldi rispetto a quelli per cui abbiamo firmato il contratto» commenta, e Alec riesce a sentire come stia cercando di fingere indifferenza. «È un anticipo sul prossimo incarico?».

«La scorta della senatrice Herondale è rimasta soddisfatta da come avete svolto il vostro incarico» informa Robert. «Sono stati felici di aver evitato una replica dell’ultima volta. La presenza di Idris è stato un buon deterrente per ogni altro tafferuglio».

Alec non sa cosa ribattere, quindi non dice nulla. Allunga la mano per afferrare il proprio pacchetto e se lo infila sotto il braccio senza aprirlo. Sente dei fogli di carta frusciare; all’interno c’è anche un’informativa su un’altra missione, oltre a qualche considerevole mazzetta di contanti.

_O di denaro sporco di sangue –._

Assume un’espressione che non lascia trapelare nulla, unendo le mani dietro la schiena e tenendo lo sguardo fisso in avanti, trovando sulla parete sopra la testa di suo padre un punto su cui concentrarsi.

«La Herondale vorrebbe prolungare il suo contratto con noi» spiega Maryse. «Vorrebbe sia Arkangel che Sentinel nella sua scorta privata dal momento che ci avviciniamo alle elezioni, e stiamo valutando se coinvolgere anche Apex e Muse in futuro, se a novembre tutto va bene».

«Sicurezza privata?» si acciglia Jace. Non gli piace questa situazione. Alec glielo legge nel tono di voce, i peletti sulla sua nuca si sollevano. «E questo cosa comporta, esattamente?».

Maryse assottiglia lo sguardo in direzione di Jace. «I giri di ronda servono a tenere sotto controllo sia la sede principale della sua campagna elettorale e sia la sua abitazione, con Arkangel in sorvolo ravvicinato ad intervalli regolari ogni sera. Inizierete entrambi ad accompagnare la sua scorta ad ogni evento con pubblico su larga scala, ma dovrete rimanere nell’ombra a meno che la vita della Senatrice non sia esplicitamente in pericolo. Immagino ci saranno anche delle missioni di ricognizione. Abbiamo ricevuto una soffiata secondo cui Jia Penhallow sta raccogliendo parecchi consensi nelle aree più marginali. La senatrice Herondale vuole che questo cambi».

Alec chiude gli occhi e respira con il naso. Se sua madre lo nota, decide di ignorarlo apertamente. «E del nostro _patto_ che mi dici?» si lamenta Jace. «Avevi detto che Alec e io potevamo continuare a rispondere alla radio della polizia fintantoché firmassimo un paio di contratti al mese – che c’è, adesso cambiano le carte in tavola? È il vostro modo di tenerci più strettamente al guinzaglio?».

«Jace» lo ammonisce Robert, da dietro la scrivania dove siede, unendo e sollevando le nocche delle mani intrecciate come campanili di chiese addossate. «Basta così».

«La senatrice può baciarmi il culo» freme di rabbia Jace. «Non spetta a lei decidere come dovremmo usare i nostri poteri, giusto Alec –».

«Sì, invece» lo interrompe Maryse. Incrocia le braccia sul petto e si alza in piedi. Con i capelli raccolti in una coda e le pieghe del vestito nette e lucenti, la sua figura è imponente. «Se consideriamo che è una dei pochi clienti a _non_ aver rescisso il contratto dopo tutte quelle insensatezze su Valentine Morgenstern e il Circolo. È lei a pagare i vostri incarichi. Non dimenticartelo».

«Tutte quelle chiacchiere su Valentine finalmente stanno diminuendo» continua Robert. Alec commette l’errore di guardarlo negli occhi, ma trova che non contengono nulla di sostanziale. «Lui non ci riguarda, ma dobbiamo concentrarci sul fatto che l’approvazione pubblica nei confronti di Idris torni in carreggiata, dopo tutti quegli articoli sui giornali. La dimostrazione delle vostre doti con la Senatrice ci aiuterà a ripristinare la fiducia di alcuni tra i nostri clienti politici».

Jace osserva Alec, i suoi occhi sporgono come se volesse che Alec dicesse _qualcosa_ , qualsiasi cosa. Le parole si bloccano nella gola di Alec e non si muovono affatto.

Dall’altra parte del tavolo, Robert sospira. Si sfrega le dita contro una tempia nello stesso modo in cui lo fa spesso Alec, ma, qui e ora, fa solo sentire Alec piccolo. Come se Alec stesse scagliando delle idee contro un muro di mattoni nella speranza di scalfirlo.

Né sua madre, né suo padre stanno ascoltando. Non proprio.

«Sono stata accondiscendente con te e Jace» si acciglia Maryse. «Concedendovi Isabelle, permettendovi di lavorare _pro bono_. È nobile da parte vostra volervi impegnare nel… vigilantismo cieco e aiutare le persone, lo capisco, ma non posso più permettervi di rincorrere dei fantasmi. Dovete cominciare a lavorare di più. Soprattutto tu, Alec. Un giorno Idris sarà nelle tue mani, e dobbiamo essere sicuri che tu possa portare questo peso».

La bocca di Alec si secca. Un torpore dimora nei suoi polpastrelli, così Alec ritrova di nuovo quel punto sulla parete, e vorrebbe che tra i suoi poteri ci fosse anche l’esplosione ottica, così forse potrebbe creare una cavità nel cemento e nella pietra.

Laddove Alec si ritira in sé stesso, tuttavia, Jace avanza. Getta l’involucro contenente la paga sulla scrivania con fare teatrale.

«Sono cazzate!».

Né Maryse, né Robert battono ciglio.

«Sono affari» dice Robert freddamente. Si china in avanti, appoggiando il mento sul dorso delle sue mani unite. «Stiamo cercando di tenerci a galla, Jace. Idris offre a tutti noi un certo grado di protezione dal resto del mondo, lo sai. Guarda tutti questi omicidi di vigilante schiaffati su tutti i giornali. Ecco cosa succede se la società fallisce e veniamo tutti sbattuti per strada». Indica Alec, rinchiuso nel suo silenzio. «Alec chiaramente lo capisce. Si rende conto di quanto seria sia la situazione». 

Jace si volta verso Alec, già a bocca aperta, già desideroso di richiedere ad Alec di stare dalla sua parte, già pronto a dire “dammi manforte, Alec” – ma si immobilizza quando vede che Alec sta a malapena respirando. Quando vede che Alec è sull’attenti come un soldato, quando vede che Alec serra la mascella, quando vede che Alec sta solo aspettando che sia tutto finito.

Alec non lo guarda. Non vuole vedere la delusione di Jace.

«Il contratto con la senatrice non durerà in eterno» lo tranquillizza Maryse. Prova a sfoggiare il suo sorriso migliore. Forse la sua espressione vorrebbe essere rassicurante, ma non lo è. È lungi dall’esserlo, e sembra solamente tesa e forzata. «È una cosa temporanea, finché i conti non saranno più in rosso. Pensatela come se steste facendo un favore ad Idris, ad ogni singola persona che lavora qui. A chiunque qui abbia i poteri. Hanno bisogno che facciate questo».

Guarda Alec deliberatamente. «Alec?».

«Capisco» risponde Alec.

Maryse sorride di nuovo, ma questo sorriso sembra più credibile. «Sapevo di poter contare su di te».

____________________

Alec e Jace scendono dall’attico in ascensore in completo silenzio, ma Jace riempie lo spazio con le sue esalazioni fumanti di rabbia. La sua miccia è accesa e Alec sa che è solo una questione di secondi prima che spacchi il soffitto, se non apre le ali _seduta stante_ , e sfrecci nella stratosfera per sbollire un po’.

Alec non si azzarda a pungolarlo. Sa che non farebbe che peggiorare le cose. Piuttosto, stringe con forza le dita sbiancate attorno al suo pacchetto e spilucca incessantemente il bordo strappato. La carta gli affonda nella pelle e lo fa sussultare, proprio mentre si aprono le porte dell’ascensore. Jace parte alla carica come un toro lungo il corridoio.

Alec non si muove. Non si muove nemmeno quando le porte si chiudono con un sospiro, e l’ascensore rimane al piano terra, senza destinazione alcuna. Alec gira la mano e se la porta vicino per ispezionare il suo indice, e c’è una sottile linea rossa graffiata lungo il suo polpastrello; una gocciolina di sangue scaturisce e scivola giù lentamente verso il palmo.

La sensazione lo riporta a terra sfrecciando a velocità folle. Sibila un sospiro intenso e rivelatore, ora che è da solo, e fa un passo indietro per appoggiarsi al corrimano. Inclinando il capo all’indietro, colpisce lo specchio con un po’ troppa forza.

Improvvisamente, è di nuovo _lui_ , è Alec, non sta comandando il suo corpo meccanicamente come se fosse un automa. Questa volta, ci sono tremiti silenti. Questa volta, è come se la sua mano stesse vibrando completamente mentre la solleva per trascinarsela lungo la mandibola.

Non è come se fosse andato in trance nell’ufficio, no, _è peggio_. Riusciva a vedere la stanza, riusciva a vedere i suoi genitori, riusciva a vedere Jace che gli lanciava occhiatacce _in quel modo_ , ma non riusciva a reagire. Il cuore avrebbe potuto martellargli nel petto, pensa, eppure il suo corpo non si sarebbe smosso.

Com’è possibile che possa essere così conscio di ciò che gli sta intorno e allo stesso tempo così _complice dell’intorpidimento?_

Dio, gli manca essere Alec, perché Alec _prova dei sentimenti_. Alec proverebbe rabbia e dolore e tradimento. Alec avrebbe potuto voltare le spalle ai suoi genitori e piantare i piedi per terra e dire “no, dobbiamo dare la caccia a Valentine e al Circolo e dobbiamo farlo ora”.

Ma Alec è appeso ad un gancio all’ingresso, e quando è qui, ad Idris, lui è Sentinel, solo ed esclusivamente Sentinel. Tutte quelle sensazioni “da Alec”, sono tutte compartimentalizzate, organizzate in bianco e nero senza nulla in mezzo, ma sono lì, sobbollenti, appena fuori portata, ma abbastanza calde da riuscire a sentirle quando si ferma a respirare e respira profondamente. La paura, la preoccupazione, il sentirsi solo…

_E i rari momenti di pace, le risate inesperte, la finzione di una normalità – i sussurri delle telefonate al buio –._

Alec pensa a _Cuori senza età_. Pensa a tenere il telefono contro l’orecchio nel buio della notte come se fosse un adolescente sveglio oltre il coprifuoco che cerca di non svegliare i genitori. Pensa alla risata bassa di Magnus e alle domande intenzionali, che stimolano Alec a parlare ancora e che festeggiano l’umorismo pungente di Alec. Pensa a come Magnus gli aveva fatto scordare di Sentinel, seppur solo per qualche ora.

Pensa a quella notte e si rende conto, _Dio, mi sono sentito così reale. Mi sono sentito così me stesso_.

Alec strappa il suo pacco, la carta è macchiata dal sangue versato dal suo dito. Fa cadere al suolo due mazzette cospicue da cinquanta bigliettoni, ma le ignora. Estrae l’informativa sulla missione e la scruta, e il senso di nausea che Sentinel non gli permette di sentire finalmente lo colpisce con tutta la sua forza.

L’informativa dice qualcosa riguardo a un’infiltrazione, a prove per un processo, alla necessità che Sentinel rubi qualcosa. Documenti privati, clienti importanti, informazioni riservate che non possono finire nelle mani della persona sbagliata. La Belcourt Holdings – _l’azienda attualmente accusata di riciclaggio di denaro sporco, non è così?_ Naturalmente Idris è coinvolta. Ha già letto tutto quanto in precedenza, centinaia di volte. Alec sa già tutto quello che gli serve sapere da questa prima pagina.

Si chiede quali azioni terribili siano contenute nel pacchetto di Jace. Probabilmente qualcosa di simile.

Probabilmente qualcosa che entrambi faranno comunque. 

____________________

La prima serata in cui Alec riesce a percepire l’autunno nell’aria, Nightlock trova di nuovo Sentinel.

Il vento è più freddo, e il freddo è più bagnato, e il gusto argilloso delle foglie che marciscono nelle canalette di scolo si plasma sulla lingua di Alec. Quella serata è stata una di quelle serate da “sorridi e sopporta”, con l’eccezione che non c’è nessun sorriso. Jace e Alec si sono detti a malapena una parola, entrambi in un accordo silente di entrare e uscire dall’edificio della Belcourt con i documenti necessari il più velocemente e silenziosamente possibile.

_Non fatevi beccare. Portate a termine la missione. Lamentatevene più tardi_.

Dopo aver recuperato i documenti, Jace li riporta al quartier generale. «Non ti preoccupare, ci penso io» aveva detto mentre se ne andava, e, sinceramente, Alec lo apprezza. Non è sicuro di riuscire a guardare di nuovo sua madre e suo padre negli occhi senza spaccarsi in un qualche modo che poi non potrà più essere rimesso insieme.

Dunque, è solo su un tetto. Non è riuscito a tornare a casa e gli stanno tremando di nuovo le mani. C’è un filo allentato nella cucitura dei guanti di Alec che sta tirando da ore ormai, il che significa solo che dovrà chiedere a Izzy di sostituirli più tardi, quando alla fine cadranno a pezzi.

_Piantala_ , si dice, ma non presta ascolto sul serio. Sfrega il pollice sulla cucitura dell’indice con abbastanza forza da accendere una scintilla, se l’aria non fosse così umida.

_Dai, muoviti. Dai, va’ a casa_ , pensa di nuovo, ma non riesce a fare nemmeno questo. “Casa” non è davvero una casa: è un appartamento logoro, cosparso di momenti che dovrebbero significare qualcosa, che dovrebbero rappresentare una persona intera. “Casa” è un luogo con uno specchio nel bagno dove trascorre il resto della nottata a fissare il suo riflesso e a chiedersi come sia possibile che la sua maschera gli lasci un segno così sporco sul volto, anche dopo essersi sfregato con forza la faccia per ripulirla.

E andarsene da questo tetto – beh, richiede uno sforzo che non può proprio riesumare da sé stesso, per cui Alec resta qui.

I grattacieli scintillano nella foschia, una nebbiolina che fermenta lentamente e si fonde dal bianco all’azzurro mentre si solleva. Alec osserva le finestre sfarfallare, accendendosi e spegnendosi, gialle come le fiamme di una candela e meno simili ai fari che lo guidano verso la riva che sta cercando.

È questa la sofferenza del vivere una vita in mare aperto. Viene sballottato di qua e di là, mai abbastanza nella stessa direzione da sapere in quale verso nuotare per ritrovare la superficie.

Lo sguardo di Alec si trascina sul palazzo dall’altro lato della strada: antico e grigio e macchiato dai fumi neri della città. Un gruppetto di piccioni è appoggiato sulla muratura in pietra a godersi una pace molto più profonda di quella di Alec. Osserva un piccione che era rimasto indietro volare fino al nido, tubando piano. Le sue ali sono variegate e chiazzate di verde, un verde smeraldo, fra le piume, e un rosso bordeaux e viola attorno al collo, un colore che Alec vede raramente.

Il piccione scompare in un buco sulla parete. Quando non ricompare, lo sguardo di Alec si dirige più in alto, verso il tetto, ed è lì, a sua volta, che trova un’ombra di quello stesso strano bordeaux.

Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia. L’ombra si muove, gonfiandosi nel vento finché il vento non svanisce, spento come una fiamma o trangugiato dalla bocca affamata di New York.

Alec non distoglie lo sguardo e l’ombra non si muove. Alec fa della sua vista acuta un punto d’orgoglio, ma l’unica cosa che vede è il colore: quel profondo rosso violaceo, della stessa tinta del vino.

Ma poi la sagoma si muove di nuovo, facendo un passo nella luce gettata dalla strada trafficata sottostante, ed è Nightlock a materializzarsi nella nebbia, sparpagliando i piccioni nell’aria in tutte le direzioni.

Alec sente la pressione nell’aria cambiare come un segno rivelatore ora, ma questa volta, dall’altro lato della strada, Nightlock lo saluta con la mano, un singolo palmo sollevato in segno di saluto. C’è un movimento, non tettonico o secolare o in qualche modo significativo, nel petto di Alec, che assomiglia al lambire delicato di un’onda. Un senso di calma si increspa in lui.

Non è certo del motivo, ma l’aria sembra meno densa sulla sua lingua, meno come se fosse stata riesumata dai meandri delle fogne. È semplicemente frizzante e fredda, sufficiente a dissipare le ragnatele di pensieri dalla sua testa.

Ad Alec è mancato. A Sentinel è mancato. E nessuno di quei frammenti di sé stesso dovrebbe provare qualcosa di simile all’ardore, ma eccolo qui, Alec, che si alza in piedi.

Nightlock solleva due dita: “aspetta un attimo”, dice, dall’altra parte della strada.

Alec si fa scivolare l’arco sulla spalla e poi lascia che le sue spalle si affloscino, come se fosse stato sollevato di un peso.

È sollievo, si rende conto silenziosamente. Sollievo di vedere Nightlock qui, di trovare in lui un volto familiare, e forse questa familiarità è pericolosa, ma Alec è esausto in un luogo che non può lenire con un impacco di ghiaccio o una doccia bollente.

_Quand’è successo che Nightlock sia diventato una costante? Quand’è successo che sia diventato un ormeggio?_

Alec scuote il capo. Osserva Nightlock sollevare i palmi lungo i fianchi e guidarsi verso il tetto su cui si trova Alec, atterrando con portamento e grazia.

«Mi sei mancato sui tuoi soliti tragitti di ronda, Sentinel» dice, e nonostante il suo sorriso sia caustico, è anche eroso dagli agenti atmosferici. Ad Alec non sfugge il modo in cui la sua giacca e la sua tuta sono rese scivolose dalla pioggia già passata. «Per una volta sei stato un uomo difficile da individuare. Sei diventato più bravo».

Non si vedono dall’incendio alla chiesa. Sono trascorse quasi due settimane ormai, quattordici giorni inquieti in cui Alec non ha avuto il tempo di fermarsi a pensare e riprendersi dalle cose che hanno visto insieme quella notte. Nessun altro capisce, non Jace, non Isabelle, non sua madre e suo padre, nemmeno Magnus. Alec si ritrova a ricordare l’espressione sul volto di Nightlock quando erano entrambi collassati al suolo, l’uno di fronte all’altro, con lo shock che attanagliava loro le caviglie e i cuori in bocca e gli stomaci nelle gole.

Vorrebbe chiedere: “ _stai bene?_ ”.

Non ne ha l’occasione.

«Mi sono tenuto impegnato a seguire alcune piste su Valentine» continua Nightlock. «Ho chiesto in giro gli indirizzi di alcuni dei vecchi luoghi in cui bazzicava, ho parlato con alcuni amici che lavoravano durante il golpe. Non ho trovato nulla di concreto, ma ho sentito molti sussurri». Gesticola con le mani mentre cammina avanti e indietro di fronte ad Alec come un metronomo. Alec tiene lo sguardo fisso su di lui. « _A quanto pare_ , c’è stato molto interesse nei confronti di vigilante dotati di certi poteri dall’episodio alla chiesa, qualcuno là fuori sta cercando di reclutare chiunque ne abbia i requisiti – per scopi nefandi, ne sono certo – ma i dettagli o sono scarsi o chiunque sappia qualcosa è troppo spaventato per parlare. Tuttavia, ho ricevuto una soffiata su un luogo d’incontro a Brooklyn che credo varrebbe la pena controllare».

Alec non è certo che Nightlock prenda fiato finché non ha finito di parlare. Si ferma bruscamente di fronte ad Alec e solleva lo sguardo su di lui. La paura e lo shock precedenti, risalenti a quella notte, sono scomparsi, e al loro posto c’è un fuoco di tipo diverso.

«Mi aiuterai, vero?».

E oh, ecco un pugno in faccia che Alec non si aspettava, eppure lui si vanta dei suoi riflessi. Improvvisamente, la sua maschera sembra sottile come carta velina.

Fa un passo indietro, e si rende conto troppo tardi di cosa sembra, quando il vigore negli occhi di Nightlock diventa diffidente.

Assottiglia lo sguardo in direzione di Alec. È troppo arguto per il suo bene.

«Ho notato che Idris non ha rilasciato una dichiarazione sull’episodio alla chiesa. O sul Circolo, del resto» commenta. «L’ho trovato piuttosto… rivelatore, diciamo, riguardo alla loro presa di posizione su Valentine. O alla loro _mancanza_ di una presa di posizione, a quanto pare».

«Non pensano che l’incendio doloso sia opera di Valentine» sussurra Alec, ma non crede a sé stesso; le parole sono una pallida imitazione di qualsiasi cosa assomigli alla sicurezza.

Nightlock scuote il capo. Le mèche di un viola scuro che stasera striano i suoi capelli riflettono la luce della città. Vede dritto attraverso Alec. 

«Quale punizione in termini di lavoro noioso ti hanno affibbiato per aver pensato che lo fosse?» chiede.

Alec non ha nulla con cui rispondere, perché la risposta assomiglia a: “ _mio fratello mi odia per aver detto troppo poco, i miei genitori mi odiano per aver detto troppo, e ora siamo mercenari sotto contratto, anche se credo che lo siamo sempre stati e io semplicemente non me n’ero reso conto_ ”.

Per cui, piuttosto Alec chiede: «Stai dando la caccia a Valentine e al Circolo, quindi?».

Nightlock annuisce. «Sì, mi rifiuto di fargliela passare liscia. E anche se salterà fuori che mi sono sbagliato e stiamo semplicemente cercando un qualche fuorilegge che lavora da solo, non sarà fatica sprecata». Fa una pausa per prendere un respiro profondo. «Sfortunatamente, non è mia abitudine sbagliarmi, se posso farne a meno».

«E pensi davvero di riuscire a prenderli?».

«Non da solo» replica Nightlock. «Anche se, se dovesse essere la mia unica opzione al momento –».

Il petto di Alec è dolorante. C’è un dolore lancinante nelle sue costole ora, un dolore fantasma, di certo, ma dev’essere simile all’essere lacerati lentamente, mentre qualcuno lo tira in direzioni opposte per le braccia. La sua pelle si sta smagliando, le sue ossa si logorano: lo stanno tirando in due direzioni che non può prendere.

_Com’è possibile che possa esistere in due posti nello stesso momento eppure non esistere affatto –._

«Senti, io –» comincia, allontanandosi da Nightlock, seppur solo per poter nascondere il suo volto. Serra le dita nei palmi, concentrandosi sul cuoio cigolante dei suoi guanti, di nuovo quel bordo consunto. «Nightlock, io voglio dare una mano. Sul serio. Non posso – non posso lasciare che chiunque stia facendo tutto questo la faccia franca, ma è solo che – _Idris_ –».

«Ti importa di quello che pensa Idris?».

«No» risponde Alec, e gli esce più semplice di quello che si aspettava. _Ma è l’unica cosa che ha sempre conosciuto e non può semplicemente andarsene. Ci sono persone che dipendono da lui. Sua madre e suo padre lo giudicherebbero._ «Sì. Forse». Fa una breve pausa prima di continuare, a scatti. «Non è così semplice…».

Vede negli occhi di Nightlock lo stesso sguardo di delusione che aveva visto in quelli di Jace, ma questa volta è peggio, perché c’è anche del tradimento.

E gli fa venire voglia di urlare: perché dev’essere per forza lui? Perché Nightlock ha bisogno che lui faccia questo, perché Nightlock sta chiedendo il suo aiuto, l’aiuto di Sentinel, che è piegato dietro l’ombra di Idris e ed è in divergenza coi suoi stessi principi morali?

Perché ha bisogno di Sentinel?

Alec pensava che lavorasse da solo.

Il vento fruscia attraverso la giacca di Nightlock, che fa un passo per raggiungere il fianco di Alec. C’è un momento di esitazione – Alec lo sente nel modo in cui la pressione dell’aria sembra esistere su un precipizio – ma poi la mano di Nightlock è sulla spalla di Alec e sta facendo voltare Alec per guardarlo in volto.

Alec tiene il capo chino. Nightlock si abbassa per incontrare il suo sguardo.

«Guardami» insiste. «Sentinel».

Alec solleva lo sguardo.

«È una tua scelta, cosa fare coi tuoi doni. Non una scelta di Idris» afferma Nightlock. Nei suoi occhi c’è un bagliore, e delimita il giallo, il dorato, ed è anche quello un colore che Alec vede così raramente nella pioggia. «Non so cos’abbiano in loro possesso contro di te, e forse non potrò mai capire, ma nel momento in cui concedi loro il tuo operato sei un uomo morto. Devi fare una scelta».

Alec ride senza allegria. «Una scelta? Prova a dirglielo tu. Non ascoltano».

«Non lo sto dicendo a loro. Io lo sto dicendo a te. Perché, che tu ci creda o meno, e nonostante – nonostante quello che potrei aver detto in passato, tu _non_ sei come loro. Non se scegli di non esserlo. Il cambiamento può cominciare anche solo con un singolo uomo, e santo cielo, questo mondo ne ha bisogno».

Alec ci ritornerà, più tardi, nelle ore successive: penserà a Nightlock che dice “ _tu non sei come tutti gli altri_ ”, e vi si aggrapperà, a quel pensiero, lo smantellerà, cercherà di capire cosa significa e fallirà.

Per il momento, tuttavia, pensa al cambiamento e pensa a come ne sappia così poco. Nightlock gli sta chiedendo una cosa troppo grande.

Stare silenziosamente a bordocampo, a fare il soldato disciplinato, senza rispondere alle avversità quando sono accatastate, in alto, contro tutti gli altri fuorché lui… è tutto ciò che gli è stato insegnato.

Idris è l’unica cosa che ha sempre conosciuto, e non si può gettare tutto al vento e sbarazzarsene senza ripercussioni come se nulla fosse. Non è una zona grigia. C’è solo il bianco e il nero, c’è Alec e c’è Sentinel, e non c’è una via di mezzo tra loro dove Alec può permettersi di correre via nel buio ad inseguire chiacchiere e un vigilantismo cieco, come lo definisce sua madre.

«Pensaci» dice Nightlock. «Se cambi idea, se decidi che Sentinel esiste al di fuori di Idris – vieni a cercarmi. Ma sappi che non me ne starò ad aspettare».

Alec emette un secco suono di irrisione. «E come faccio esattamente a _trovarti?_ » mugugna. «Non sei da nessuna parte».

Nightlock serra le labbra per un istante. Emette un suono a labbra chiuse.

«Giusta osservazione» commenta, prima di voltarsi per andarsene. Il corpo di Alec vacilla in avanti, come se fosse la mera vicinanza di Nightlock a tenerlo in piedi. Qualcosa nelle sue gambe vorrebbe seguirlo, ma qualcosa nella sua testa è come la gravità, una forza allo stesso tempo crudele e rigorosa, che lo tiene piantato sul posto.

Nightlock si volta per guardarsi oltre la spalla e ondeggia la mano con disinvoltura. Ma, nei suoi occhi, Alec scorge di nuovo quella delusione, e non può fare altro che chiedersi se sia un riflesso di ciò che Alec nasconde dietro la sua stessa maschera.

«Suppongo che sarò io a dover trovare te» dice Nightlock. «Mandami un segnale di fumo. Qualcosa che attiri la mia attenzione».

E poi svanisce, ingoiato dall’oscurità. All’improvviso, Alec è dolorosamente consapevole dello spazio vuoto di fronte a sé.

Il vento ulula, freddo. Sembra stia ridendo, canzonandolo per aver perso l’occasione di andare avanti.

____________________

Il giorno successivo è tremendo.

Quando Alec si veste per andare al lavoro, lotta con l’infilare le mani nelle maniche della camicia e chiudere la lampo dei pantaloni, perché si sente troppo come se fosse ancora Sentinel, come se stesse ficcando Sentinel nella pelle di Alec e non ci volesse entrare. La sua giacca sembra al tempo stesso troppo piccola o troppo grande; le sue scarpe eleganti gli stringono le dita dei piedi; la sua schiena si sente nuda senza la faretra, solo con la borsa a tracolla come sostituto.

Non gli è mai successo prima, questa sensazione di alterità. Ha una linea, una linea che lui ha inciso nel suo mezzo, e questa linea dovrebbe tenere Alec e Sentinel nettamente separati, due poli di un magnete che non dovrebbero mai toccarsi. Ma ora, oggi, Sentinel si è trattenuto troppo a lungo. Ci sono delle crepe, in lui, e Sentinel vi è filtrato attraverso dalla nottata precedente.

Sulla metro, la turbolenza del vagone lo ballonzola di qua e di là, ma è troppo rigido, il suo equilibrio è troppo buono per essere fatto ondeggiare. Se sembra innaturale, non ci fa caso. Fissa con intensità il pavimento sporco.

C’è uno squarcio in lui. Se ne rende conto mentre emerge verso la luce del giorno dalla metropolitana e il _Tribunal_ incombe su di lui mandando un’ampia ombra sulla strada.

Come fa Alec ad andare al lavoro, sedersi dietro la scrivania e fissare i bilanci tutto il giorno quando Nightlock è là fuori, a perlustrare tutta Manhattan e tutta Brooklyn a caccia di piste su Valentine e questi omicidi? Come fa Alec ad ignorare il fatto che Nightlock sta facendo tutto e lui – Sentinel – non sta facendo niente? Come fa Alec ad appacificarsi con ciò che è richiesto a Sentinel e il segno che ciò ha lasciato su di _lui_ –.

Alec si trascina in ufficio e si lascia cadere nella sua postazione. Appoggia i gomiti sulla scrivania e si soffoca la faccia con le mani, premendosi la parte inferiore dei palmi sugli occhi finché non vede le stelle.

Questo è il purgatorio, o lo sarebbe, se trovare il profilo di Dio sull’orizzonte della città non fosse una blasfemia. È un purgatorio, perché Alec è in piedi, da qualche parte, sul ponte tra due paesi dove ha impiantato bandiere rubate, e non può tenere il suo piede sulle sponde di nessuno dei due per troppo tempo. È allo stesso tempo sia la sua freccia e sia il civile coinvolto nel fuoco incrociato. Sia il cadavere nel vicolo e sia i moscerini che si cibano di esso.

Sia un disperato grido di aiuto, sia il silenzio di risposta di Idris.

Come ci riescono tutti gli altri? Come ci riesce Jace? E Clary? Come ci riesce Nightlock, come fa ad esistere contemporaneamente con due identità senza perdere sé stesso lungo la via verso infiniti, riecheggianti “e se?”.

L’orologio di Alec fa “bip”. Gli ricorda che non ha tempo per i crolli mentali: è in orario d’ufficio, _deve tornare in sé_. Si sfrega le mani sulla faccia, tirandosi la pelle delle guance e la ruvida barba corta sotto la sua mascella, ed espira in modo irregolare.

_Dopo_ , si dice. _Dopo. Manda tutto giù, soffocalo, compartimentalizza. Organizzalo in qualcosa che può essere compreso. Ha sempre funzionato finora._

Si volta verso il computer, ma lo schermo lampeggia con dei numeri bianchi su uno sfondo nero, e poi rantola diventando blu con lo stridio della connessione analogica. Il blu gli fa male agli occhi, ma Alec lo fissa, per un momento più lungo del necessario, perché la sua testa non riesce ad elaborarlo, il suo corpo è completamente intorpidito, e c’è qualcosa che va a fuoco, diventando cenere, dentro di lui, ma non riesce proprio a dire cosa sia.

Non si accorge nemmeno di Simon che gironzola verso di lui e si sistema sul suo divisorio. Non finché Simon non sorride, troppo entusiasta.

«Ehi, Alec!».

Alec solleva lo sguardo. Simon sembra essersi vestito in preda al panico: i suoi capelli assomigliano a un nido d’uccello e la sua camicia potrebbe essere al rovescio. Ma il suo sorriso è ampio e si attenua solamente quando Alec non risponde all’istante.

«Tutto okay?» si preoccupa Simon. Alec può solo immaginare cosa veda Simon in lui, il modo in cui assomiglia ad un’automobile accartocciata attorno ad un palo del telefono. Simon si china in avanti, oltre il divisorio, per dare un’occhiata più da vicino al monitor del computer di Alec. «Dannazione. Hai problemi con il computer?».

Alec si spaparanza all’indietro sulla sedia e gesticola in modo piatto vero lo schermo blu. «Presumo» sospira.

«Fammi fare un tentativo» dice Simon allegramente. «Di solito basta solo colpirli proprio –».

Preme il palmo della mano sulla parte superiore del monitor di Alec e chiude gli occhi, come se stesse cercando di concentrarsi su – qualsiasi sia la cosa che sta per fare. Alec non ha la forza mentale per gestire i drammi di Simon oggi.

Il naso di Simon si arriccia e la sua tempia guizza. Poi, colpisce _con forza_ il computer di Alec, e l’intero aggeggio freme, ma lo schermo sfarfalla nel familiare menu di avvio di Windows 3.0.

Alec sbatte le palpebre lentamente. «Okay» commenta.

Simon sbircia di nuovo il computer di Alec e sorride raggiante alla sua opera. «Non c’è di che» afferma. «Sono sempre stato bravo con la tecnologia. Ho un tocco magico!».

Alec trascina il mouse sullo schermo per aprire le e-mail. Emette un basso suono di ringraziamento, ma Simon non se ne va. Probabilmente si era avvicinato per un motivo, dopotutto, anche se Alec non ha intenzione di chiederglielo.

Non ha molta importanza. Simon glielo dirà comunque.

« _Allooora_ » dice Simon, strascicando la parola. «Tutta quella roba sui giornali, ultimamente, riguardo agli omicidi dei vigilante. Roba da matti, eh?».

Alec sospira e fissa Simon con uno sguardo piatto e inflessibile. Simon si rimpicciolisce.

«Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia dirmi, sputa il rospo e basta, Simon» dice Alec.

«Cosa? Suvvia, Alec, sto solo facendo una conversazione cordiale sull’attualità –».

Non affatto impressionato, Alec solleva le sopracciglia.

«Va bene, va bene, mi hai scoperto, è solo che – hai sentito la senatrice Herondale alla radio stamattina? Ha avuto uno spazio all’ora della colazione sulla WNYC…?».

«Non ho avuto tempo di sintonizzarmi» borbotta Alec.

«Beh, comunque!» continua Simon. «Il DJ stava rispondendo a delle telefonate, okay, e questo tizio ha menzionato il tema della sua opinione sui super… e poi hanno cominciato a discutere della legislazione anti-vigilante che vuole portare al Senato se viene rieletta…».

Simon deglutisce visibilmente e Alec se ne accorge. In un batter d’occhio, Alec passa dall’essere completamente indifferente all’essere super concentrato sul modo in cui Simon si passa una mano fra i capelli e guarda ovunque fuorché gli occhi di Alec. Simon è _agitato_.

Perché Simon è _agitato?_

«E allora?» chiede Alec con cautela.

«È solo che… sai cos’ha detto? Che voleva introdurre una qualche specie di documentazione… come un censimento pubblico per chiunque abbia i superpoteri ed è – mi sono solo reso conto che fa abbastanza schifo, sai? Cioè, capisco che là fuori ci sono dei vigilante con dei poteri davvero pericolosi, ma – continuo solo a pensare a mia nonna. Viveva in Germania quand’era una bambina. La mia famiglia è ebrea».

Alec non sa cosa rispondere. Sa qual è la posizione della Herondale sui vigilante, e sa che è un’ipocrita perché ciononostante lavora con Idris, perché loro sono il tipo _giusto_ di supereroe, il tipo sotto contratto, il tipo posseduto – ma Alec non aveva mai sentito parlare di disegni di legge prima. Non stava davvero prestando ascolto.

_Avrebbe pensato che sua madre l’avrebbe avvertito –._

«E più ci penso, più mi arrabbio» continua Simon. «Ma poi, quando ho parlato con Charlie del reparto vendite stamattina, mi ha completamente ignorato e ha detto che la Herondale non ha torto. Ma tu sei dalla parte dei super, vero Alec? So che non li _odi_ , quindi volevo solo – non pensi che io sia impazzito, vero?».

Gli occhi di Simon sono supplicanti; Alec si rende conto che sta cercando rassicurazione e la desidera silenziosamente e in un modo disperato. E Alec non ce la fa a negarla a Simon oggi.

«No» sospira. «No, non… penso tu sia impazzito».

Simon si lascia andare a un sospiro di sollievo. «Beh, è bello sentirselo dire! Sono solo preoccupato, sai? Il prossimo passo dopo un censimento ha sempre a che fare col radunare le persone e segregarle lontano da tutti gli altri e sono… spaventato, immagino, per – _le persone_. Per le altre persone. Nessuno che conosca, ovviamente, ma – la popolazione in generale di New York – ehi, in realtà, sarebbe davvero bello poter conoscere un po’ di più la tua opinione a riguardo –».

«Simon» lo incalza Alec. «Ho del lavoro da sbrigare».

«Lo so, lo so, è solo che – non ho davvero nessun altro con cui parlare di questa roba, ed è sempre un rischio, menzionarla, perché non sai mai se le persone vogliono segretamente ucciderti, sai? Ma so che tu non sei così – non davvero – perché tu, beh, _capisci_ ».

“Capire” ha un significato diverso per Simon rispetto che per Alec. O forse significa la stessa cosa a metà, perché, a giudicare dal modo in cui Simon inclina vagamente il capo verso l’ufficio di Magnus, sta alludendo all’ _altro_ motivo per cui la gente vorrebbe Alec dietro le sbarre. Ma, per Simon, si ferma lì: si ferma a “ _tu capisci, perché sei gay_ ”, e non tocca nemmeno tutto il resto.

Alec _capisce_ molto più di quello che Simon immagini. Capisce, perché la sua libertà è appesa ad un filo molto, molto sottile, se non è già stato reciso. E non c’è nulla che possa fare a riguardo.

Si sente impotente.

Di nuovo.

«Senti, questo non è un gran posto per parlare, ma…» dice Simon con fare cospiratorio. «Forse potremmo andare a pranzo insieme e parlarne meglio? O andare a bere qualcosa dopo il lavoro, non so. Ci sono un paio di cosette su cui vorrei la tua opinione, a dire il vero…».

Alec non presta molta attenzione. Annuisce e dice “va bene” quando le pause che Simon prende per respirare lo richiedono, ma non sa con certezza a cosa stia acconsentendo.

Pensa di nuovo a Nightlock. Si rimprovera per non essere andato con lui la scorsa notte.

____________________

Magnus non sorride quando Alec sgattaiola nel suo ufficio quella sera. Il suo naso è seppellito in una cospicua pila di documenti mentre scribacchia furiosamente degli appunti in un taccuino giallo, e non solleva nemmeno lo sguardo quando Alec lascia cadere la sua borsa nell’angolo.

«Avanti, avanti, arrivo tra un attimo» dice Magnus, accipigliandosi accanitamente contro la pagina. I suoi capelli hanno cominciato a perdere vigore e il kohl nero attorno ai suoi occhi è più sbavato su un occhio che sull’altro. Il suo smalto è scheggiato e il foulard è stato allentato attorno alla sua gola. A giudicare dal bozzo evidente sulla sua poltroncina, sembra che non si sia mosso da ore – o forse più.

Evidentemente è stata una lunga giornata anche per lui.

Alec si schiarisce la gola. «Sono solo io» dice.

Magnus solleva immediatamente lo sguardo, la sua penna si immobilizza sulla pagina. Offre ad Alec un piccolo sorriso sghembo. Non gli illumina completamente il volto, ma forse è solo uno scherzo della luce scarsa.

«Non ti aspettavo stasera» dice gentilmente, picchiettando il pennino. «Non devi tornare a casa da _Cuori senza età_?».

«Non stasera» risponde Alec. «Quello è il martedì».

«Naturalmente» commenta Magnus. «Beh, devo ammettere che sono contento di vederti. Non sono certo di aver visto un essere umano in tutta la giornata… o forse sì, e me ne sono dimenticato. Francamente, non ricordo l’ultima volta che sono tornato a casa». Gesticola ampiamente indicando i documenti sparsi sulla sua scrivania mentre Alec si accomoda al suo solito posto. «Ho scoperto una nuova pista la scorsa notte riguardo a Valentine e il Circolo. Sembra promettente».

_Ah_.

Alec si immobilizza, il suo peso non del tutto depositato. Si chiede se sia lampante, ma Magnus è veloce a scribacchiare degli altri appunti. Magnus non ci ha fatto caso, ma Alec –.

È come se Alec non potesse sfuggire: la linea sanguinante, Sentinel, il Circolo, tutto quanto. Forse è la natura della bestia; persino il nome di Valentine ha il potere di non permetterti di dimenticarlo, che provenga o meno dalla sua lingua.

L’universo deve avercela con Alec oggi, mettendo le dita in tutte le sue piaghe. Se solo fosse in grado di distinguere se una qualche entità superiore stia mettendo alla prova lui e la sua fedeltà ad Idris oppure se lo stia punendo per non aver combattuto per ciò che sa essere giusto –.

«Ah sì?» chiede Alec a bassa voce. Traccia con le dita le venature della scrivania. «Qualcosa di interessante?».

«È ancora presto per dirlo» risponde Magnus, scegliendo una manciata di fogli da allungare ad Alec, tutti ricoperti da post-it e dalla grafia tondeggiante di Magnus. «La notte scorsa sono andato in uno dei luoghi in cui un tempo bazzicava il Circolo. Non c’era nessuno, ovviamente, ma sondare il vicinato si è dimostrato in qualche modo utile. Ho raccolto delle descrizioni di alcuni “individui sospetti”, se perdoni l’espressione, ma un gruppo di testimoni segnala una persona che corrisponde alla descrizione di Valentine Morgenstern –».

Magnus fa scivolare sulla scrivania, verso Alec, due fermoimmagine sgranati di una telecamera di videosorveglianza, e poi solleva lo sguardo per osservare la reazione di Alec. Un’occhiata all’espressione seria di Alec, tuttavia, e la sua eccitazione scompare.

«Alexander?» si acciglia. «C’è qualche problema? Hai una faccia».

Alec fissa lo sguardo sulle due fotografie fra le sue mani. La prospettiva e il contrasto non sono dei migliori, ma sembra che due uomini stiano avendo una conversazione concitata sotto la luce di un lampione. L’uomo rivolto verso la telecamera è più giovane, con la testa piena di capelli, un tatuaggio nero e netto sul collo, ma l’altro, l’uomo che dà le spalle alla telecamera, è più vecchio, la sua testa è rasata.

Potrebbe benissimo essere il loro uomo. L’uomo di Magnus. L’uomo di Nightlock. _Valentine_.

«Come – come procede?» chiede Alec, la sua voce è un po’ roca. Le sue dita si stringono sulle fotografie, aggrinzando la carta lucida. «L’indagine? Pensi che –».

«Più lenta di quello che vorrei» dice Magnus lentamente. Il suo sguardo si affila mentre studia Alec e il modo in cui Alec evita di guardarlo. «Ricevo delle telefonate alla linea per le segnalazioni, ma la maggior parte finiscono per essere dei flop. Tutto l’interesse per il caso Fell si è smorzato, e temo che l’episodio alla chiesa sia già stato reso oggetto di satira dall’opinione pubblica». Sfrega l’indice e il pollice, pensieroso. La sua espressione si stringe. «Speravo di riuscire a coprire più terreno nel rintracciare i testimoni, ma una persona che pensavo potesse aiutarmi ieri sera ha rifiutato. Non che un bravo giornalista dovrebbe aspettarsi dell’aiuto quando sta seguendo un caso, perché è un lavoro sorprendentemente solitario, ma –».

«Hai… Hai sempre me» afferma Alec.

«Sì. Sì, è così. E sono straordinariamente grato del tuo aiuto, Alexander, lo sai. Non riuscirei a passare al vaglio metà di questa roba senza di te».

Fa una pausa, esaminando Alec con attenzione. Ripone la penna e appoggia entrambi i palmi sulla scrivania.

«Alec, di che cosa si tratta?».

«Non è niente» risponde Alec in automatico, perché è come un riflesso, bloccarsi dall’aprirsi con qualcuno per il timore di non riuscire a fermarsi una volta che inizia a parlare. Espira in modo tremulo, e resiste alla tentazione di sfregarsi la mano contro il viso. _Datti un contegno, Lightwood_. «È solo che – vorrei poter fare di più. Per aiutare».

«Fai già tanto» dice Magnus, e Alec è certo che abbiano già avuto questa conversazione, e forse significa qualcosa. Qualcosa del tipo: “ _finirai per non concludere nulla se non superi quella tua linea abilmente tracciata, Alec_ ”. «Molto più di tutti gli altri, e molto più di quanto io non meriti, se consideriamo il modo in cui ti ho coinvolto in questa storia con una gratificazione minima oltre alla mia stupefacente compagnia».

Alec vorrebbe dire a Magnus quanto si sbagli. Quanto il fatto che Alec si sieda dietro questa scrivania sia l’unica cosa che impedisce al senso di colpa di ucciderlo, letteralmente. Quanto abbia la capacità di fare molto di più e la stia sprecando, e questo forse non lo rende tanto cattivo quanto le persone a cui stanno dando la caccia? È complice dei loro crimini, perché ha il potere di fermarli.

«Posso farti una domanda?» chiede Alec.

«Certo» risponde Magnus senza esitare. Inclina il capo con curiosità. «Alec, sempre. Penso che possiamo essere sinceri l’uno con l’altro, non trovi?».

«Come fai a –» comincia Alec. «Come fai a essere Magnus il giornalista e Magnus il – beh, tutto il resto?».

«Penso di non aver capito la domanda. Mi stai chiedendo del mio equilibrio tra il lavoro e la vita privata, o qualunque sia il modo in cui le Risorse Umane vogliono definirlo? Perché, fidati, sono l’ultima persona a cui vuoi fare una domanda del genere. La mia vita sociale è sorprendentemente patetica, nonostante quello che potresti aver sentito dire».

«No, è che –» dice Alec, ma poi sospira con stizza, perché non si sta esprimendo bene. E non si esprimerà mai bene, non finché deve mantenere Sentinel un segreto. Magnus vedrà sempre solo metà del quadro. «L’hai detto tu, che è più semplice sapere cosa fare per via della tua responsabilità nei confronti della stampa, ma – cosa succede quando la persona che sei al di fuori dell’ufficio non – non combacia con la persona che devi di essere? Se… se ha senso».

Magnus sbatte le palpebre lentamente e poi si reclina all’indietro nella sedia, unendo le mani. Aggrotta la fronte mentre fissa il soffitto, e il silenzio predomina un po’ troppo a lungo per essere rassicurante.

«Scusa» si tira indietro Alec. «È una cosa stupida, non –».

«No. No, non è stupida. È un’ottima domanda» pondera Magnus. Gli occhi di Alec sono incollati al suo volto ora, catturati dal guizzo sulla sua mandibola e dal movimento delle sue labbra mentre pensa. «In questo lavoro, succede spesso. Ti viene chiesto di scrivere articoli che pensi non abbiano importanza e di ignorarne altri che evidentemente ne hanno. Ti viene chiesto di nascondere la verità, ti scrivere cose che venderanno bene, anche se sono sensazionaliste. Non concordo con nulla di tutto ciò, ma – beh, che posso dire. Di solito passo sotto al naso del consiglio e faccio comunque quello che voglio. Non so se sia un buon consiglio».

Alec annuisce. Sembra così semplice quando Magnus lo dice. Per lui, fare la cosa giusta ed essere sé stesso sono lo stesso cerchio in un diagramma di Eulero-Venn, ma per Alec – i suoi due cerchi non si sovrappongono. Dannazione, non sono nemmeno cerchi, sono due linee parallele, fianco a fianco fino all’infinito, senza incontrarsi mai, e in un certo modo è una tragedia.

È difficile sapere cosa fare quando non si sa nemmeno chi si è.

«È come se…» comincia Alec, torcendo le mani giunte. «Come se tu avessi questo progetto per la tua vita. Sai cosa devi fare e quali sono le tue responsabilità e, sai, pensi che se segui le regole andrà tutto bene».

Lo sguardo di Magnus si abbassa ad incontrare il suo, affilato come un diamante e silenziosamente perforante. Trafigge Alec, e Alec si immobilizza, il suo prossimo respiro si blocca.

È troppo tardi: ha già cominciato a spifferare tutto comunque.

«Ma poi…» sussurra. «Poi, arriva qualcuno, _qualcosa_ , qualcosa come questo caso, questi omicidi e… e ti toglie da quel sentiero e tu –».

«Non sai cosa fare?» suggerisce Magnus. Si sporge di nuovo in avanti. Sembra sincero. «Alexander, ascoltami –».

«Lo so. Lo so, è sciocco, sono solo – spaventato dal cambiamento, credo. Quando sei –». Deglutisce visibilmente. «Quando sei una persona _come me_ , è… intimidatorio, esporti senza essere nemmeno sicuro di chi –».

Le parole vengono rubate dalle labbra di Alec da Magnus, che si allunga sulla scrivania per afferrare la sua mano, separando le sue dita intrecciate con un tiro gentile. Serra le dita di Alec nel suo palmo e tira la mano di Alec verso di sé.

«Mi viene in mente una citazione» dice Magnus, e sta ancora fissando Alec, e Alec non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo, anche se riesce a percepire il proprio battito cardiaco sulla punta delle dita. «È di un drammaturgo argentino che ho letto molto tempo fa. _Credo che saremmo molto più vivi se avessimo il coraggio di renderci conto che non siamo necessariamente obbligati a sapere chi siamo in ogni istante._ Penso sia piuttosto profonda».

Il cuore di Alec batte forte nel suo petto, con la velocità di qualcosa che è molto più che un semplice tocco. Magnus gli stringe le dita; la sua mano è calda, ma i suoi sono polpastrelli sono incalliti da molti anni passati a tenere in mano una penna, a scribacchiare furiosamente su minuscoli taccuini.

È come prima, come quella notte al telefono, con Magnus che gli sussurrava all’orecchio. Solo loro due, da soli nel mondo, ma un mondo che non sembra troppo grande perché loro lo riempiano.

_Perché – perché mi guardi come se capissi tutto –._

«Scusa, io – mi sento come se ti avessi scaricato addosso tutto questo». Alec si lascia andare ad una mezza risata, passandosi la mano libera fra i capelli. Tira leggermente la sua mano, ma Magnus non la lascia andare. Semmai, la presa di Magnus si rinsalda, e appoggia l’altra sua mano sopra la prima. Alec è bloccato nel mezzo, ma è davvero il cuore di Alec ad essere bloccato fra i suoi denti.

«Mi… mi sono stressato su questa cosa per tutta la settimana» continua Alec. «E prima o poi l’avrei rivelato a qualcuno… e non penso che mio fratello sia bravo ad ascoltare quanto… te».

«Grazie per avermelo detto» dice Magnus con un sorriso. «Sono davvero poche le persone con cui riesco a parlare in questo modo. Grazie per esserti fidato di me».

_Fiducia_. Ecco di nuovo quella parola buffa. Magnus la usa così liberamente, e Alec non la comprende, perché la fiducia implica far entrare le persone, permettere loro di mettere mano alla sua pelle livida, permettere loro di guardare dietro la maschera, ed è una cosa che Alec non svela così facilmente.

Eppure, eccolo qui, a desiderare di dire tutto a Magnus, solo perché Magnus è disposto ad ascoltare.

E non è forse egoista? Far ascoltare a Magnus i suoi problemi quando Alec non gli dirà nemmeno tutta la verità?

Farsi ascoltare da Magnus quando è probabilmente bloccato alla sua scrivania da tutto il giorno e vorrebbe solo andarsene a casa e –.

«È così» dice Alec, parlando prima che i suoi pensieri si mettano di nuovo in mezzo. «Mi fido di te, voglio dire. E, uhm –». Fa un respiro profondo. La stanza improvvisamente sembra leggermente soffocante. Non sa il perché. «Se volessi qualcuno. Con cui parlare. Beh, allora – farei lo stesso per te, anche se forse i tuoi problemi non sono tanto melodrammatici quanto i miei».

«Tesoro» dice Magnus in modo strascicato, ma l’affetto sembra forzato, e qualsiasi calore ci fosse nel suo sguardo è silenziosamente mitigato. Alec non può fare a meno di pensare che sia colpa sua. «Credimi, melodrammatico è il mio secondo nome».

Con cautela, districa le sue mani da quella di Alec e si ritira al suo lato della scrivania. La mano di Alec rimane tra loro due, a palmo in su e fredda.

Alec apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa abbastanza goffa da riempire l’improvviso silenzio, ma l’unica cosa che gli viene in mente è che rivuole le mani di Magnus sulla sua. Lancia un’occhiataccia alle sue stesse dita come se l’avessero tradito personalmente, e lo hanno fatto, con i polpastrelli che formicolano nello stesso modo di quando sta incordando il suo arco e lisciando l’impennaggio delle sue frecce.

È una sensazione avida. Alec la chiama anticipazione. Non ne capisce il motivo.

Poi, Magnus sospira. Sospira, ed è un sospiro pesante, esausto, mentre si reclina nella sua poltroncina e rotea le spalle rigide, prima di allungare le braccia sopra la testa. I suoi anelli riflettono la luce, come monete cromate e d’argento che rotolano sulle sue nocche, e, mentre si sposta, la luce trova anche la catenina sottile infilata sotto il colletto della sua camicia.

Il tempo sembra rallentare, proprio mentre il rumore bianco ronza nelle orecchie di Alec come una sirena. Alec ritrae la propria mano sulla scrivania come se fosse stato punto.

«Che ne dici di una boccata d’aria fresca?» chiede Magnus, e si sta già alzando in piedi, allungandosi ad afferrare il proprio cappotto. La sua voce è più bassa di quello che Alec si aspettava. «Non so te, ma l’aria viziata in quest’ufficio mi sta stordendo».

«Oh» dice Alec. «Posso andare se vuoi un po’ di pace e tranquillità –».

«Preferirei che non lo facessi» dice Magnus. Offre ad Alec un sorriso stranamente timido, ma c’è qualcosa che non va in quel sorriso, qualcosa che sembra un po’ distante. Infila le braccia nel cappotto, abbottonandolo fino alla base della sua gola. «Resta. Per favore. Se hai un momento».

E sembra così simile a Nightlock, l’altra notte, che Alec si immobilizza per un istante. Il modo in cui “ _vieni con me_ ” e “ _resta_ ” possono sembrare così simili al punto che è infradiciato dal più surreale senso di dejà vu e non c’è altra risposta che possa offrire che non sia “ _sì_ ”.

Afferra il suo cappotto e segue Magnus fuori dalla porta senza richiudersela alle spalle.

____________________

Magnus tiene aperta la porta che dà sulla scala antincendio e conduce Alec sul tetto del palazzo, dove una parete di freddo pungente accoglie Alec come un gelone che fa sì che gli pizzichino gli occhi immediatamente. Alec strizza gli occhi, chiudendo la porta con la spalla e rifugiandosi nel suo cappotto, ma Magnus scompare più avanti, scivolando nel buio con falcate fantasma.

Il tetto è pieno di pozzanghere d’acqua piovana diventata stagnante e foglie raccoltesi nelle canalette di scolo. Si mantengono ancora verdi, ma Alec non sa da dove siano state soffiate qui; Central Park è abbastanza lontano da qui e l’autunno deve ancora colorarle di marrone.

Davanti a lui, Magnus oltrepassa con grazia i tubi degli impianti di aerazione e le grate sul tetto, serpeggiando verso il bordo del palazzo. Getta un’ombra lunga e solitaria, sottile e nera mentre risale verso Alec e gli lambisce le scarpe. Il vento gli arruffa i capelli e la giacca, ma non abbastanza da risultare violento stasera, non abbastanza da spostare la strana massa che si è stabilita nel petto di Alec.

Alec ha avuto così tante conversazioni bizzarre sui tetti ultimamente che non dovrebbe sembrargli una cosa così fuori dal normale, eppure questa è quella che sembra più surreale, più privata. Stavolta, è lui a sgattaiolare alle spalle di qualcuno e ad introdursi in sentimenti solitari non suoi.

Sul bordo del tetto, che dà su un vicolo buio e stretto, Alec raggiunge Magnus e si pone al suo fianco. Magnus si stringe le braccia attorno al torace per tenere lontano il freddo.

La città si increspa attorno a loro in uno stordimento celeste, inebriante, ebbro, pregno di colore, oscillante nel vento che soffia attraverso le strade come la canzone di una sirena. C’è sempre stato un senso di irrealtà riguardo alla distanza, un bagliore di luci violette, cobalto, di uno strano bianco lampeggiante che assomiglia a un codice a barre sulla facciata dei grattacieli. La città trasuda anticipazione, il sussurro di una promessa violenta, eccitante – l’affanno di un Dio propenso – eppure, sembra così intrinsecamente solitaria.

Alec la ama e la odia in egual misura, ma essa lo inghiotte comunque, soffocandolo nella quiete. Tutto ciò che esiste è un suono lontano; e i suoi occhi si chiudono mentre oscilla fino a fermarsi vicino a Magnus.

Alec fa un respiro profondo. Il suo corpo si adatta a un ritmo che conosce. Lancia un’occhiata a Magnus, se non altro per svuotarsene di nuovo, fedele allo sfrecciare della caduta.

«Vengo quassù a pensare, di tanto in tanto» mormora Magnus. «Simon sembra essere ignaro che ci sia qualcosa oltre il quinto piano, quindi è piuttosto silenzioso. Pacifico, presumo». Fissa il buio, alla ricerca di qualcosa che Alec vorrebbe conoscere. Poi, aggiunge: «È anche sorprendentemente bello quassù». 

Alec deglutisce visibilmente. «Già».

«Già?» chiede Magnus, inclinando il capo verso Alec, sorridendo appena. «“Già, è bello”, oppure “già, Simon, con tutti i suoi garbi, sa essere una scocciatura quando vuole”?».

«Entrambe le cose?» suggerisce Alec scrollando le spalle. «Ma si sta piuttosto bene quassù. Ti fa dimenticare – tutto il resto che sta succedendo laggiù, immagino. È… come un sogno».

«E tu non vuoi svegliarti».

«Già. Sì, qualcosa del genere».

Magnus si fa un po’ più vicino. Forse non se ne rende conto, forse non significa niente, forse è solo attirato verso il calore corporeo di Alec contro il vento. La sua spalla sfiora quella di Alec in silenzio.

Ma Alec lo osserva, il suo volto di profilo, la pendenza del suo naso, la sua mascella serrata, l’ondeggiare della sua gola quando deglutisce, messo in risalto dallo sfavillio delle luci. Quelle luci, quelle luci danzano, sfarfallando come flash lenti di una fotocamera, o i bagliori lenti di un tuono, brillanti un istante e scomparsi quello successivo.

Quando Magnus parla di nuovo, Alec quasi non lo sente, perché la sua voce è troppo bassa, o perché Alec è troppo inoltrato in quello strano sogno azzurro.

«Tu preferisci stare quassù».

Non è una domanda, nonostante certamente ne abbia lo stesso peso nel petto di Alec. Alec distoglie lo sguardo dall’onda lunga della città, ma Magnus distoglie lo sguardo da lui nello stesso istante, scrutando il buio, le sue braccia sono così strette attorno a sé, ma le sue dita tamburellano incessantemente contro il suo gomito.

«L’ho notato. Fai dei respiri più profondi quando sei all’aperto».

Il vento soffia, penetrante e freddo, dritto attraverso Alec. Magnus ha sia torto che ragione.

Alec fiorisce in quell’ufficio senza finestre, quando sono solo loro due, chini sui documenti sparpagliati sulla scrivania di Magnus, e il mondo è tenuto a bada da quattro mura in un modo che Alec non riesce a vedere, eppure percepisce come una moderazione.

Ma Sentinel –.

Sentinel brama il vento e il freddo e il modo in cui il tetto affonda nell’oscurità al neon molto sottostante. Lui è una goccia in un oceano infinito.

Ovviamente, Alec e Sentinel sono diversi anche in questo. Forse è così che dev’essere, e basta.

Ma Magnus non è mai stato una persona confinata con tanta facilità a scatole e mura e mari di grattacieli vasti e infiniti. Le sue dita stanno ancora fremendo, il suo piede sta ancora battendo sul pavimento, i suoi occhi schizzano da palazzo a palazzo, dalle luci sfarfallanti alle sirene di passaggio: non vuole stare qui, tanto quanto voleva uscire dal suo ufficio.

_Dove, allora?_ , non può fare a meno di chiedersi Alec. _Dove vuoi essere, di diverso da qui?_

Il suo petto si serra al pensiero. Non dovrebbe, ma lo fa, perché pensa a Magnus che desidera essere da qualche altra parte, lontano da qui, lontano da Alec. Chi ha che lo sta aspettando a casa?

L’ha detto prima, che non ha nessuno con cui parlare di tutto ciò, ma –.

Deve pur avere _qualcuno_.

«Alec?».

Alec solleva lo sguardo, riportato bruscamente a galla da pensieri ruzzolanti. Magnus lo sta osservando di nuovo, le sue sopracciglia accigliate, la sua bocca rivolta verso il basso. La città lo evidenzia in viola e in azzurro da tutti gli angoli, ma le ombre sul suo volto sono comunque così scure e accumulate, nere nelle sue orbite oculari e nella curva delle sue guance.

E, di sfuggita, quell’ombra assomiglia ad una maschera, e Alec pensa di nuovo a Nightlock e a quella notte alla chiesa. Pensa a Nightlock che gli volta le spalle su quel tetto e al modo in cui il cuore di Alec si era doluto per lui in un modo che conosce fin troppo intrinsecamente per poterlo ignorare.

_“Non hai nessuno nel tuo orecchio?”._

_“No. No, sono solo io”_.

«Scusa» dice Alec, schiarendosi la gola. «Già, immagino sia così. Quando ho bisogno di schiarirmi le idee. Il freddo è ottimo per questo».

Magnus mormora in accordo, ma non dice nulla. Alec è intensamente conscio del bagliore dei suoi anelli nel buio mentre continua a pizzicare la manica del suo cappotto.

Magnus decisamente non sta bene. E Alec –.

Alec ha un’ottima idea del perché. Improvvisamente, i motivi per cui Magnus si butta così altruisticamente a capofitto nel lavoro hanno perfettamente senso. Il motivo per cui rimane in ufficio fino alla stampa tutte le mattine per vedere l’alba non può essere scambiato per nient’altro. E ora, si offre in sacrificio al diluvio di problemi di Alec e questo fa solo sentire Alec così tremendamente triste.

«Ti senti solo?» domanda Alec, prima che il suo senso di autoconservazione raggiunga il mormorio delle sue parole. Eppure, non è abbastanza un sussurro perché Magnus non lo oda, e guarda Alec bruscamente.

Bruscamente, e poi dolcemente, perché la rassegnazione rimpiazza silenziosamente quelle sue difese ben irrobustite, e le sue spalle si afflosciano.

«Non è così per tutti, in un modo o nell’altro?» risponde. «Perché me lo chiedi?».

A giudicare dal modo in cui la mascella di Magnus si serra, Alec sa di aver toccato un tasto dolente. Forse è crudele da parte sua continuare a pungolarlo, ma ci sono volte in cui, una volta che ha iniziato a parlare, è difficile fermarsi, come se il coraggio nel suo sangue volesse sfruttare al massimo un raro momento in cui Alec non si sente bruciare.

«Sembri…» comincia Alec, ondeggiando una mano senza meta. «Disattento. Come se volessi dire qualcosa, ma non potessi. O non volessi. Non so quale delle due». Chiude le dita nei palmi. «Magnus, prima ero serio in ufficio, se vuoi parlarmi di qualcosa –».

Magnus si lascia sfuggire una risata senza umorismo. «È così ovvio?».

“ _Sì_ ”, è quello che pensa di dire Alec, “ _sì, te lo si legge negli occhi_ ”. Ma non pensa che farà stare meglio Magnus.

Invece, dice: «No, so… so solo cosa cercare, credo».

«Mmh» mormora Magnus, facendosi ruotare uno degli anelli attorno al dito ancora e ancora. «Beh, come dicevo, presumo che la mia vita privata debba generare pettegolezzi da ufficio quasi soddisfacenti».

«Che cosa?» dice Alec aggrottando la fronte. «No, io –».

_C’è differenza_ , vorrebbe dire Alec. C’è differenza tra vedere le occhiaie scure sotto agli occhi di Magnus, non coperte dal trucco, pensando che sia stanco e sapendo invece che sono dovute al fatto che sta lavorando come un matto. C’è differenza tra l’osservare Magnus nel proprio elemento, in ufficio, che latra ordini ai correttori di bozze, e il sapere che è solo perché è uno stakanovista e non sa fare spazio a null’altro.

C’è differenza, vorrebbe dire Alec, tra Simon che guarda Magnus e Alec che guarda Magnus. Vedono cose diverse.

Alec vede una persona eccezionale. Qualcuno che dona e dona e dona, ma quando è il momento di prendere qualcosa per sé: nulla. Magnus si porta il peso del mondo sulle spalle, eppure non permette a nessun altro di fare lo stesso per lui. Non lo _condivide_ , perché è una persona troppo gentile per voler che qualcun altro soffra per le stesse cose per cui pena lui. Non lo dice ad Alec, perché è –.

_È spaventato? Come Alec?_

_Ha paura di lasciar avvicinare troppo le persone e far vedere loro cosa c’è dietro la maschera?_

Magnus sbuffa, e, come se stesse leggendo i pensieri di Alec, dice: «Beh, comincerò a prepararmi per l’ingerenza di Simon, allora. Grazie per l’avvertimento».

Alec scuote il capo. «Penso che ci sia differenza» mormora. La spalla di Magnus sfiora di nuovo la sua. «Tra guardare qualcuno e… _vedere_ qualcuno».

Magnus è avveduto. Coglie ciò che Alec vuole dire prima che Alec debba spiegarsi e, per questo, Alec gli è grato.

«E tu riesci a _vedermi_?» lo prende in giro.

Alec solleva lo sguardo. Incrocia lo sguardo curioso di Magnus. «Penso che tu ti meriti di essere visto, Magnus».

E Magnus cambia, la sincerità di Alec si increspa su di lui come una frattura, rivelando il più minuto degli scorci. Alec coglie un barlume del modo in cui il respiro si ferma nella sua gola prima che lo ingoi e si costringa a calmarsi.

Ride, quella stessa tranquilla e leggermente disperata risata di sempre, ma gli occhi lo tradiscono. «Le lusinghe ti porteranno ovunque, Alexander» dice, la sua voce è ruvida ai bordi.

«Dico sul serio» insiste Alec. «Tutto ciò che fai, tutte le cose che fai per i super, per tenere le persone al sicuro, per ottenere giustizia per loro – e non lo sa nessuno. Questo – non lo so, mi sembra sbagliato, tutto qua. Come se ti meritassi di essere in grado di dirlo a qualcuno, come se le altre persone dovessero saperlo. Dovrebbero esserti grate –».

«Lo dico a _te_ ».

«È diverso» dice Alec in fretta. «Io sono diverso. Voglio dire – essere in grado di avere qualcuno con cui parlare di tutto quello che vedi ogni giorno –».

Magnus gli si mette di fronte in quel momento, oscurando l’orizzonte, restringendo la vista di Alec proprio alla linea stretta della sua bocca. Alec inspira bruscamente, unendo le mani dietro la schiena. Se ne sta dritto, il corpo teso come la corda di un arco.

Magnus stringe con più forza le braccia attorno a sé. I suoi occhi guizzano per un istante dallo sguardo di Alec a un punto più in basso: il suo petto, la sua gola, le sue labbra forse, ma non indugia. Ritrova lo sguardo di Alec e apre la bocca per parlare.

Non dice nulla, e Alec rimane a dondolare su un precipizio che non ha mai visto arrivare, la sua attenzione incollata alla pausa rotonda della bocca di Magnus.

Magnus non dice nulla, perché qualunque cosa sia, quella che vuole dire, è meglio se rinchiusa, serrata tra quattro mura senza finestre. Qualunque cosa sia, quella che vuole dire, è una cosa che pensa Alec non voglia sentire.

Alec vuole sentirla. Qualsiasi cosa Magnus gli donerà, Alec l’accetterà. Ora lo sa. Non gli è una sorpresa.

«Sta per piovere» mormora allora Magnus, ma è ancora così vicino e Alec riesce a sentire il suo calore, un tremito di energia nell’aria che generalmente prelude a un temporale, ma forse non stavolta.

Una qualche piccola parte di Alec, armonizzata al genere di persone che sa comandare l’energia con uno schiocco di dita, si chiede se questo strano formicolio rimugini anche sulla pelle di Magnus.

«Torniamo al lavoro?» esita Alec.

Lo sguardo di Magnus si abbassa di nuovo, stavolta focalizzandosi decisamente sulla bocca di Alec. Allunga una mano, la più lieve delle pressioni delle sue dita contro il braccio di Alec. Non dura, e Alec non sa con certezza se sia una consolazione o meno.

«Torniamo al lavoro» conferma Magnus, e poi si volta per andarsene, tornando verso il bagliore tenue della luce che sfugge alla porta tagliafuoco alle loro spalle. Il calore se ne va con lui, così come il brivido nell’aria.

Alec rivolge il viso al cielo, solo per un momento, solo per un respiro. Non assapora la pioggia. Non stasera. C’è un’incisione nelle nuvole soprastanti, attraverso cui riesce a vedere la sagoma fievole delle stelle.

Sembrano molto lontane.

____________________

Stare da soli e sentirsi soli sono due cose molto diverse. Stare da soli è una scelta, una penitenza, un momento per risistemarsi tra un respiro e l’altro; ma sentirsi soli, quello è tempo trascorso in contrasto col mondo.

Alec comprende il sentirsi soli meglio di molti altri.

È una sensazione di tipo egoistico, perché ha Isabelle, ha Jace, ha entrambi i genitori ancora vivi e vegeti. C’è Clary e c’è Max e anche Underhill. Persino Simon.

Persino Magnus.

Sa di non essere solo al mondo.

Sa di avere sempre il sussurro di Izzy nel suo orecchio. Sa che Jace non vorrebbe nessun altro con cui combattere spalla a spalla. Sa che non se ne sta sullo sfondo di una chiesa in fiamme come Nightlock, senza avere nessuno da chiamare a casa.

Alec sa di essere amato.

Eppure, conosce comunque il sentirsi soli intimamente. C’è un secondo cuscino sempre sistemato nello spazio vuoto sul materasso accanto a lui; c’è un’indentazione fredda tra le coperte che attende di essere riempita. C’è sempre un prolungato momento di silenzio sul tetto della città quando tutti gli altri stanno dormendo e lui si ritrova alla mercé del vento e dell’orizzonte.

C’è sempre uno struggimento nel suo petto, e Magnus –.

C’è qualcosa, riguardo a Magnus, che lo fa solo dolere di più, quello struggimento, e non ha davvero senso, ma allo stesso tempo ha _perfettamente_ senso. Dai supereroi ci si aspetta che abbiano il cuore spezzato e un antefatto tragico e forse Alec non ce l’ha del tutto, non ancora, ma è dotato di un’empatia a prova di proiettile che lo porta a mettersi sulla linea di tiro per qualcun altro.

Magnus non dovrebbe sentirsi solo. È il tipo di persona che trascina gli altri nella sua orbita come se fossero corpi celesti; è il tipo di persona abbastanza coraggiosa da saltare giù da un palazzo con un balzo e aspettarsi che gli altri lo seguano tra le fiamme. La gente si volta a guardarlo quando entra in una stanza; le sue opinioni sono ambite, bramate, un uomo che chiunque deve desiderare di conoscere –.

Eppure, nulla di tutto ciò ha importanza.

Magnus continua a sentirsi solo, e Alec condivide questa sensazione, trovandosi a volerla strappare via con le sue stesse mani nude per poi reclamarla come la sua buona azione. Ci sono mura attorno a Magnus, mura innalzate forse per tenere fuori le persone, per proteggersi dal mondo. Alec vede quelle mura nel guizzo tagliente del trucco agli angoli degli occhi di Magnus, nel bagliore metallico dei suoi anelli simile a quello di una pistola, nei completi vivaci e nei capelli sollevati e nei sorrisi intoccabili che non raggiungono mai i suoi occhi.

Magnus _si sente_ solo. Porta il peso della città sulle sue spalle e non ha nessuno che lo ascolti quando ha bisogno di parlare.

Nessuno a parte Alec, ma Alec è diverso; Alec potrebbe essere un suo amico, ma prima di tutto è un suo collega; Alec è terribile a fare conversazione. _Di quanto poco aiuto dev’essere –._

Gli duole pensare a Magnus come a una persona che si sente sola, perché Magnus si merita più di quella stessa tristezza che persiste nella città solitaria e nella punizione della pioggia. Magnus si merita sempre di più, si merita _il mondo_ , ma sollevato da qualcun altro, solo per lui. Si merita qualcuno che faccia per lui quello che lui ha fatto da solo per tutti gli altri per anni.

Si merita compassione, riconoscenza, _amore_ –.

È una parola pesante.

È una parola pesante per un sentimento pesante, e forse non spetta ad Alec donarlo, ma il suo petto si serra comunque saldamente.

Alec è da solo su un tetto, un altro tetto, un’altra nottata con la stessa maschera. Si chiede se il suo sentirsi solo non sia l’unico sentimento egoista con cui ha girellonato ultimamente mentre il vento ulula attorno a lui, la silhouette della città arresa alla nebbia, che amoreggia con la pioggia che deve ancora arrivare.

Si preme le dita inguantate sulla maschera, spingendo il cuoio contro la sua pelle finché non riesce a sentirlo, appiccicoso e freddo allo stesso tempo. La sua radio è silenziosa stanotte, ed è infastidito per aver pensato che sia una cosa terribile, perché significa che non ci sono piste. Significa che non è un po’ più vicino a scoprire cosa sia successo in quella chiesa. Non è un po’ più vicino al Circolo.

_Non che ad Alec sia concesso inseguire quello spettro nel fanalino di coda –._

Più in basso, la strada è costeggiata da bar e discoteche, luci rosse che scivolano su lungo la spalla di Alec, un indaco più scuro raccolto sul suo fianco; lampi al neon e pulsazioni di un basso profondo, e l’aria, fitta di nuvole basse, tremula con la stessa febbre accresciuta. Quel colore intenso sembra aggrapparsi ad Alec, attorcigliandosi alle sue caviglie, rendendo ogni movimento simile al guadare dell’acqua alta fino alla vita.

Sarà una lunga nottata, ma le persone che fuoriescono dai bar sono più pronte e disposte di Alec a inseguire l’alba, le loro risate chiassose e le loro urla sono smorzate dalla densità dell’aria. Non conoscono la solitudine stanotte, protette dalla tristezza da un giacchetto gettato sulle spalle, l’isolamento prevenuto dalle mani di qualcun altro sui loro fianchi. C’è un sogno pieno di sintetizzatore, un basso Lo-Fi, una chitarra che si leva in volo nel buio, il canticchiare familiare di Freddie Mercury piomba di nuovo sulla stratosfera dove nessun altro lo può raggiungere.

La musicassetta dei Queen riposta nel cassetto della scrivania di Alec in ufficio è come una sorgente di luce dall’altra parte della città. Non l’ha ancora data a Magnus. Forse dovrebbe, se non altro per costruire un ponte tra due persone che si sentono sole, perché ci sono così tanti modi di parlare di tristezza senza aprire bocca. Forse farebbe stare meglio Magnus; in verità farebbe stare meglio Alec, dire quelle cose che Alec ha paura di dire, non riesce a dire, non riesce a _pensare_.

Dovrebbe essere un segno. 

Gli occhi di Alec scandagliano di nuovo la strada, passando da un ubriaco all’altro, accigliandosi alle donne che ridono e si appigliano ai pali della luce per tenersi in piedi. Osserva un uomo trascinare le dita su, lungo la schiena della sua accompagnatrice, giocando con i capelli sulla sua nuca. Lei ride sulla sua spalla. Si sussurrano con fare cospiratorio all’orecchio, e poi barcollano verso casa alla ricerca di lenzuola da avvolgere attorno alle loro caviglie, e Alec si chiede se quella sensazione verde e contorta fosse solamente la sua gelosia sin dall’inizio.

_E cosa si prova_ , si chiede, _ad avere mani curiose che si trascinano sulla sua schiena, che disegnano una mappa del movimento dei muscoli nelle sue spalle, che tracciano le cicatrici e le linee del dovere sulla sua pelle, formicolando un sentiero di pelle d’oca, giù, fino alle reni?_

Non è una vita che conosce. Potrebbe andare in un bar e conoscere uno sconosciuto, come era solito fare Jace prima di Clary, ma non è quello che vuole. Lui non vuole una notte e basta. Lui brama un _contatto_.

È quello che vogliono tutti, no?

Il suo sguardo si abbassa, infine, sulla porta di un bar sotterraneo che gronda luci illucide rosse e rosa, una provocazione di lingue e di libidine priva del getto bollente del panico al suo seguito.

Alcune persone sono raggruppate nell’ombra della soglia, assieme a qualcuno che esala del fumo, la sigaretta tra le dita inguantate come una lucciola in un luogo in cui le lucciole non dovrebbero mai trovarsi. Sono in tre: due donne e un uomo. Alec non sa con certezza perché li osserva così a lungo; il brusio della loro conversazione è troppo basso per riuscire ad ascoltare; forse è il modo in cui ondeggiano gli uni addosso agli altri, un po’ come se fossero ubriachi, un po’intontiti, un po’ spensierati. Il ballonzolare della sigaretta della donna fa entrare Alec in una strana trance, un’ipnosi che rifluisce e scorre suo malgrado.

La donna con la sigaretta è oggettivamente bellissima, indossa un vestito arancio-ruggine che svolazza lungo le sue cosce, i suoi capelli sono lisci e scuri. Il suo sorriso è sghembo mentre si sporge per sussurrare qualcosa all’altra donna; le fa ridere entrambe. L’uomo, però, ancora avvolto nelle tenebre, fa qualcosa con le sue mani e sembra che le stia alzando al cielo con affezionata disperazione.

È solo quando l’uomo emerge dall’ombra ed entra nel cono di luce del lampione che gli occhi di Alec si spalancano, perché, _beh_ –.

È Magnus.

È Magnus, e indossa una camicia nera e dorata abbottonata fino alla gola, con la giacca gettata sulle spalle, le maniche sospese lungo i suoi fianchi. I suoi capelli sono sollevati e imponenti, il suo trucco è fosco, la sua silhouette poderosa, le sue gambe lunghe e snelle in pantaloni nero corvino. Il suo sorriso è affilato; è come una spada che squarcia la foschia, anche da lontano.

È Magnus, e Alec non ha mai visto Magnus quando è… _Sentinel_.

Ed è un’ironia totale, o no?, perché ovviamente anche Magnus è una persona diversa fuori dall’ufficio, proprio come Alec. Alec aveva chiesto proprio questo giusto l’altra sera. Magnus non trascorre ogni momento di veglia dietro la sua scrivania a riordinare appunti sui casi: ha anche una vita. Va a ballare, esce per andare a bere, forse lui _è_ uno da una notte e basta.

Alec non si accorge nemmeno che la donna vestita di arancio spegne la sigaretta. Non si accorge che si avvicina a dare due baci sulle guance di Magnus mentre lui la tiene per i gomiti. Poi, prende sottobraccio l’altra donna, e getta un saluto fragoroso oltre la propria spalla mentre si allontanano lungo la strada.

Alec si accorge però che Magnus si volta per andare nella direzione opposta. Non sta andando a casa con le sue due amiche traballanti; non sta per chiamare un taxi che li conduca ad un altro bar, perché la notte è ancora un po’ giovane, ma non sta nemmeno accompagnando qualcuno al proprio appartamento per un bicchierino.

Sta semplicemente tornando a casa da solo. 

Alec si getta l’arco sulla spalla e scatta per tenere il passo di Magnus, in parallelo lungo il tetto. Magnus cammina velocemente, più velocemente di quanto dovrebbe camminare un uomo che ha bevuto tre birre e un whiskey. Alec fatica ad avanzare oltre le canalette di scolo e le tubazioni di drenaggio senza impigliarsi con gli anfibi e guadagnarsi dell’acqua piovana in piena faccia per le sue difficoltà.

Alec non dovrebbe seguirlo. Dovrebbe essere in servizio, ad aspettare una chiamata di Izzy o un passaggio radente di Jace, ma non riesce a trattenersi. È solo curiosità. È solo una pallida imitazione di intimità a distanza.

Le luci rosa dei bar scompaiono alle sue spalle, rimpiazzate dall’azzurro e dal bianco, molto più freddi, molto più scortesi, dei palazzi multipiano che si dispiegano davanti a lui. Magnus svolta bruscamente, allontanandosi dalla strada principale e scomparendo in un vicolo. Non esita: deve fare spesso questa strada, forse una scorciatoia, ma Alec è sicuro che Magnus vive a Brooklyn e la metropolitana è nella direzione opposta.

Forse, dopotutto, ha altri piani per la serata.

Fa immobilizzare Alec, un piede sull’orlo del tetto, mentre si prepara a saltare sul successivo. La tensione affilata rimbalza sul suo ginocchio quando si obbliga a fermarsi.

_Che cosa sta facendo? Non sta davvero seguendo Magnus fino a casa, vero? E se non stesse andando a casa? Alec lo pedinerà fino a lì? Qual è la mossa finale qui –._

Poi, una sagoma si scosta dalla soglia di un ristorante chiuso, proprio quando Magnus scompare nella stradina. La persona curva le spalle, guardando a destra e poi a sinistra, esitando mentre scruta la strada alla ricerca di traffico in arrivo – ma è tardi e non c’è nessun altro qui a parte Alec. Comincia a camminare in fretta, con l’urgenza di un uomo con uno scopo inquietante, il corpo vicino al fianco dell’edificio, e poi scivola nell’ombra dello stesso vicolo in cui si è infilato Magnus.

_Seguendo Magnus._

E Alec quasi li perde, confuso e disorientato com’è, ma –.

“Quasi” è la parola chiave; i suoi sensi sono troppo sviluppati perché succeda. Scorge il lembo di un cappotto scuro mentre degli stivali pesanti sguazzano nelle pozzanghere; vede la figura sollevarsi il cappuccio per celare il volto ad occhi indiscreti. Alec si muove prima che la sensazione nel suo stomaco abbia la possibilità di formare del terrore. Si fa scivolare giù lungo la scala antincendio dell’edificio e i suoi piedi colpiscono pesantemente il suolo. Si toglie l’arco dalla spalla, preparando nello stesso istante una freccia.

Deve correre per raggiungerli. Magnus cammina velocemente, e chiunque lo stia seguendo cammina ancor più velocemente. Alec ne scorge il cappotto mentre la figura gira l’angolo, più avanti, e di profilo vede che c’è un uomo sotto il cappuccio, trasandato e trascurato, ma dalle spalle ampie.

Alec ha assistito a scene di questo genere abbastanza spesso da sapere cosa sta per succedere.

Magnus probabilmente è una preda facile: ben vestito, solo, con un paio di drink in corpo che compromettono sia il suo udito che il suo equilibrio. Un portafogli nella tasca. Gioielli attorno alla gola. Un anello o due che potrebbero essere dati in pegno ad un negozio dell’usato per dei soldi facili.

Ad Alec si serra lo stomaco. Si muove in silenzio, ma con velocità, e il suo respiro si blocca quando perde momentaneamente di vista l’uomo più in là. Il vicoletto puzza di immondizia, ma più in altro uno stormo di corvi su un cavo del telefono gracchia con una tonalità bassa, ansioso di sapere quale sarà l’esito dell’evento principale. 

Alec non permetterà che si arrivi a tanto.

Blocca la freccia sull’arco mentre svolta l’angolo, appena in tempo per vedere l’uomo che segue Magnus allungare la mano nel cappotto per prendere un qualcosa di minaccioso. Potrebbe trattarsi di una pistola, o di un coltello, o di uno stuzzicadenti per quel che gli importa, ma Alec non ha intenzione di aspettare e vedere cosa succede; tende la corda dell’arco fino alla sua bocca e poi scocca la freccia, silenziosa e sicura. L’aria si separa per lui.

La freccia trafigge la manica del cappotto dell’uomo con una forza così repentina da bloccarlo contro il muro del vicolo. Il suono del metallo nei mattoni risuona con chiarezza.

L’uomo strilla per la sorpresa. Lascia cadere l’oggetto argenteo che teneva in mano – un coltello da cucina, a lama seghettata, c’è della ruggine vicino all’impugnatura. Il chiassoso suolo metallico del coltello che colpisce il suolo è a sua volta acuto.

Per un istante, il mondo intero è completamente immobile.

Alec espira. L’uomo bloccato al muro lo fissa inorridito, ma Alec non ricambia lo sguardo a lungo. Solleva lo sguardo, aspettandosi che Magnus si sia fermato all’imboccatura del vicolo, ricambiando il suo sguardo con sorpresa, ma non c’è. È sparito, ha continuato a camminare; probabilmente cinque drink sono stati sufficienti a non fargli notare che qualcuno lo stava seguendo e che Alec, che _Sentinel_ , se n’è occupato.

Le spalle di Alec si abbassano. Cammina fino a raggiungere l’uomo bloccato al muro, e l’uomo si agita, sporgendosi all’indietro, alzando le mani in segno di resa, farfugliando a raffica. “Ti prego, ti prego non farmi del male”, è ciò a cui assomigliano le parole che gli fuoriescono dalle labbra, ma Alec non le sente. Considera l’idea di estrarre la sua freccia dal muro, ma è conficcata tra i mattoni. Quest’uomo non andrà da nessuna parte alla svelta.

Izzy gli dice sempre di recuperare le frecce – perché la sua tecnologia è troppo pericolosa nelle mani sbagliate, e ha ragione – ma stasera Alec non ha intenzione di lasciar andare quest’uomo solo con un bello spavento e un’ammonizione.

Invece, Alec si ferma per raccogliere il coltello. Lo scaglia in fondo al vicolo e l’oggetto rimbalza sui mattoni e sui cassonetti più in là rispetto a dove giunge la sua vista.

E poi se ne va.

L’uomo urla alle sue spalle.

«Ehi! Ehi, dai, non puoi lasciarmi qui così! Aspetta!».

Alec si issa meglio la faretra sulla spalla e non si volta a guardare indietro. Non fa così freddo. L’uomo sopravviverà ad una nottata in balia degli elementi: o verrà recuperato dalla polizia la mattina seguente, oppure strapperà il cappotto per liberarsi dal muro. Ma non ha molta importanza. Ad Alec non interessa granché. Quest’uomo non sfiderà di nuovo la sorte, non finché c’è Sentinel di guardia.

____________________

Alec cammina nel vicolo finché le urla dell’uomo non scompaiono nel ronzio del traffico in lontananza. Il piano stradale è un luogo pericoloso in cui trovarsi indossando una tuta e una maschera, ma tutte le finestre sopra di lui sono buie, le luci spente e le tende tirate, ed ora è solo, o quanto più solo gli è permesso essere.

Si sente come se stesse fluttuando. E non in senso buono. È separato rispetto al proprio corpo, in qualche modo per metà dissociato, come se i suoi piedi si stessero muovendo ma la sua mente fosse ferma, silenziosa come una tomba. Immagina di vedersi dall’alto, ma l’angolazione continua a cambiare come un battito di ciglia mentre una qualche parte di lui è sospesa a mezz’aria sulla città e si solleva con il gracchio lontano dei corvi.

Immagina una metropoli che respira. Immagina di sollevarsi abbastanza da vedere le automobili che già si allineano al casello sul ponte George Washington. Immagina un elicottero del telegiornale notturno fendere lo strato di smog all’orizzonte.

E, più in alto, attraverso quello strano e ricorrente spazio tra le nuvole, la luna è un monolito bianco e sottile, sola nel cielo. Strano.

_Che cosa stai facendo, Alec?,_ si chiede, ma non è una domanda dotata di risposta. La sua mano si stringe attorno all’arco e lui combatte il desiderio di gettarlo nella canaletta di scolo e di disfarsene. Vuole percepire quel chiaro di luna sul suo volto. La maschera lo oscura.

Piuttosto, il torpore perdura e la domanda riecheggia. È stato ardito e rischioso, quello che ha appena fatto. Non necessario. I suoi genitori lo rimprovererebbero; riesce già a percepire la loro disapprovazione, pavloviana in natura, ma è quello che prova di continuo.

Vuole sentire di più. Ci dev’essere di più. Più che solo il vento, la pioggia, la nebbia grigia del desiderio; il brivido fugace del rischio e il tremito ancor più fugace del suo cuore che va e viene come dei fanali di automobili di passaggio.

_Che cosa stai facendo qui, Alec? Che stai facendo a te stesso? Che cosa stai lasciando succedere?_

Guarda di nuovo la luna e un sospiro pesante, sconfitto, gli sfugge. Le nuvole si sono intrecciate di nuovo, come una ferita suturata, inghiottendo quel colore d’argento vivo. Non dovrebbe essere ancora qui, ma qui indugia, e non riesce a portarsi il dito all’orecchio per premere il dispositivo di comunicazione e chiamare Isabelle. Alec guarda verso l’altro, verso i tetti, ancora una volta.

«Mi stai seguendo?».

Quando Alec gira l’angolo, quasi gli sfugge Magnus appoggiato al muro a braccia conserte. Le sopracciglia di Magnus sono inarcate, il mento inclinato verso l’alto.

Il cuore di Alec si catapulta nella sua gola. Fa un salto indietro, afferrando il suo arco istintivamente –.

E poi si blocca.

Magnus non ride, ma si scosta dal muro e si pone di fronte ad Alec, di fronte a Sentinel, fronteggiandolo con la sicurezza di un uomo che nella sua vita ha incontrato troppi super oppure troppo pochi. 

In preda al panico, Alec guarda in entrambe le direzioni. La strada è deserta. Non ci sono auto. Sono soli. Senza testimoni. L’ombra del vicolo è ancora attaccata alla schiena di Alec. I suoi occhi si spalancano.

Un “ _Magnus_ ” balbettato per poco non gli sfugge dalle labbra. Per poco non sussurra.

Ma Sentinel non conosce il nome di Magnus. Sentinel non conosce Magnus, e questo è il loro primo incontro. Si ricompone appena in tempo, obbligandosi ad aggrottare la fronte.

_Un altro “per poco”._

«Chiede colui che aspetta di tendermi un’imboscata all’angolo della strada» borbotta Alec, stabilizzando la voce, grato che il suo modulatore vocale faccia sembrare il suo timbro più basso del normale. «Non ti sto seguendo».

Magnus tiene ancora le braccia conserte, le sue dita inanellate sono premute contro l’incavo del gomito. Le linee dorate sulla sua camicia sembrano affilate. Così come il suo sguardo.

È più affilato del modo in cui guarda Alec in ufficio. Più affilato, più freddo, più circospetto, meno apologetico. Inconsueto, calcolato, e decisamente non amichevole.

Ed è come dovrebbe essere, ma ad Alec non piace. Vorrebbe solo che la sua maschera fosse più ampia o che il suolo potesse inghiottirlo, perché sta infrangendo una delle sue regole fondamentali.

_Non far incrociare linee parallele_.

Ma ha già mandato tutto all’aria.

«Devi stare attento» dice in un sussurro, perché pensa che se parlasse più forte Magnus sentirebbe un tremito nella sua voce. «Non è sicuro andarsene in giro da soli a quest’ora. Per nessuno».

Lancia di nuovo un’occhiata in entrambe le direzioni, e sì, la strada è ancora deserta, ma sa che se esita più a lungo, esaurirà le vie d’uscita. Il suo cuore sembra stretto; batte troppo rumorosamente; tradisce il tremolio che si forma nelle sue mani. _Fa’ un passo indietro_ , lo ammonisce.

È pericoloso. Magnus e Sentinel e un incrocio.

_Dio, perché Alec ha deciso di seguirlo –._

«Oh, ti credo» ribatte Magnus, sollevando un sopracciglio. «Essere seguito fino a casa da un super dalle intenzioni sconosciute inquieterebbe anche i più spericolati, ne sono certo».

Non retrocede. Non si allontana da Alec. È una sfida.

Sta cercando di scatenare una rissa? Sentinel è un Corporate dopotutto, e Alec sa quello che Magnus pensa su –.

Di lui. 

_Magnus lo odia._

Alec sbuffa. «C’era un tizio che ti stava seguendo. Aveva un coltello» insiste.

«E pare proprio che tu te ne sia occupato» rimbecca Magnus, indicando il vicolo con il mento. «Cosa gli hai fatto?».

«Non l’ho _ucciso_ , se è questo che mi stai chiedendo».

Lo sguardo di Magnus è probatorio. Lo sta provocando, aspettandosi che Sentinel reagisca. In qualche modo, Magnus non è sorpreso che Sentinel sia qui, o se lo è, sicuramente non lo darà a vedere a Sentinel.

Gli ricorda Nightlock, o com’era Nightlock, quella prima notte su un tetto lontano. È quel bordo affilato come un rasoio, quell’atteggiamento, quell’anticipazione, quel “ti mostrerò le mie carte, se tu mi mostri le tue”, in attesa che sia Sentinel a fare la prima mossa. È quel modo in cui è così nascosto dietro quelle sue mura per cui Alec non può confidare nel fatto che nulla di quello che dice sia vero.

Questo non è il Magnus che lui conosce. La risposta di Alec alla domanda “affrontarlo o scappare?” divampa, eppure non riesce a muoversi. Se si muove, se si sposta appena, è certo che la luce azzurra colpirà il lato del suo viso in un modo che farà rendere conto a Magnus in un istante di chi è davvero.

Cominciano a sudargli i palmi. Riesce a percepire il rumore sordo e stabile del suo battito cardiaco nel pollice che stritola all’interno del suo pugno.

Alec non è il tipo di persona che si fa prendere dal panico, ma non è più intorpidito, non più.

Magnus emette un basso suono a labbra chiuse, le sue sopracciglia si sollevano in fretta. Osserva Alec dall’alto verso il basso, passando lo sguardo velocemente sui suoi anfibi infangati e sulle linee della sua tuta, sulla sua cintura multiuso, sulla faretra sulla sua schiena, sull’arco tra le sue mani. Indugia più a lungo sulla maschera. La cosa fa agitare lo stomaco ad Alec, la sua mascella si serra.

_Non guardare_ , sta sussurrando una parte di sé. Il suo cuore spaventato si ritrae dal suo stesso silenzio e comincia a martellare di nuovo. _Non guardarmi. Non capirlo._

_Non voglio che tu veda tutte le cose orrende che ho fatto._

«Come ti chiami?» chiede Magnus.

«Sentinel» mente Alec.

«Corporate o vigilante?».

«Sto con Idris».

«E occuparsi di un borseggio tentato malamente all’una di notte rientra nelle attività di Idris?» domanda Magnus. Un sorriso astuto è conficcato nell’angolo della sua bocca, non necessariamente amichevole, ma di sicuro audace. _Vattene immediatamente_ , urla la voce nella testa di Alec. «Faccio fatica a crederci, Sentinel».

Se l’avesse detto Nightlock, Alec avrebbe abboccato all’amo, avrebbe ribattuto. Sa che l’avrebbe fatto; sa di _averlo_ fatto. Ma quando si tratta di Magnus –.

Deve andarsene. Immediatamente. Sta oltrepassando una linea che non dovrebbe mai essere oltrepassata, ed è doloroso, perché sta pensando a Magnus che si sente solo, e sta pensando alla musicassetta nel cassetto della sua scrivania, e sta pensando a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se non l’avesse seguito da quel bar –.

_Quale sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da fare?_ Diamine, non lo sa proprio. Magnus sta bene, è tutto intero; è quella la rassicurazione a cui si aggrappa Alec. Richiama alla memoria il suono metallico del coltello quando l’aveva scagliato in fondo al vicolo.

Forse la sua stessa espressione si addolcisce, e per una volta è Alec che si infiltra tra le crepe nell’armatura di Sentinel e non il contrario. E il sanguinamento è più raccapricciante in questo modo, perché Alec è carne e sangue dove Sentinel è solo cuoio; e Alec _prova delle sensazioni_ , e quelle sensazioni sono spiacevoli.

Riesce a percepire sé stesso dipanarsi a mano a mano che il silenzio teso si protrae.

E quel che è peggio, Magnus se ne accorge – e Alec sa che è così – perché l’esitazione compare nelle sue labbra appena socchiuse.

Alec dovrebbe _andarsene_.

«Sto solo facendo il mio lavoro» borbotta. «Senti, devo andare –».

E Alec si volta, perché un altro secondo ancora e teme che Magnus si renderà conto di conoscere i suoi capelli, la forma della sua mandibola, il modo in cui le sue dita non riescono a stare ferme. Sta fissando Magnus con la paura negli occhi, e Magnus lo sfiderà per questo.

«Aspetta» dice Magnus. Non urla; non ne ha bisogno. Solo una parola, ed è sufficiente perché Alec si volti di nuovo. È sempre così. È più forte di lui. «Accompagnami a casa, ti va? Ho bevuto un po’ troppo stasera, e se stiamo davvero avendo questa conversazione, posso già dire di non essere del tutto in me».

«Sono in servizio» controbatte debolmente Alec.

Magnus oltrepassa Alec, assicurandosi di non far sfiorare le loro spalle. «Non riesco a immaginare che qualcuno stia tenendo traccia dei tuoi spostamenti stasera se sei già arrivato fin qui» dice apertamente, e poi sorride appena, ma sembra un sorriso finto, un sorriso pungente, e non serve a calmare i nervi di Alec. «Non sei obbligato, ovviamente. Sono certo di essere perfettamente in grado di –».

«No» dice Alec immediatamente. «No, va bene. Lo faccio. Quanto dista?».

Magnus sorride di nuovo, ma stavolta il suo sorriso parla più delle cose che ha dovuto bere. È un po’ più sereno, un po’ più sciolto, un po’ più vicino alla verità. C’è questa espressione che assume sempre così bene che fa realizzare ad Alec di non essere al corrente di una battuta privata.

«Dieci isolati o giù di lì» sorride ampiamente Magnus, ma Alec vede il whiskey agitarsi nei suoi occhi. Magnus non è del tutto sobrio. «Non è lontano».

Alec inspira. Si guarda di nuovo intorno, ma la strada è ancora deserta e le luci delle finestre soprastanti si stanno spegnendo per la notte. Tutto ciò che rimane è l’alone di luce azzurra al neon che illumina Magnus da dietro.

Dieci isolati sono tanti quando la testa di Alec lo sta sollecitando a scappare, ma i suoi piedi non vogliono saperne di muoversi, non quando Magnus lo sta guardando in un modo che non riconosce e Alec dev’essere una persona che non è.

_Che cosa stai facendo, Alec?_

_Non sto lasciando un Magnus ubriaco per strada, ecco cosa._

Non è convinto della sua stessa risposta e ne è consapevole. Ma, ciononostante, non lascerà Magnus qui fuori da solo.

«Va bene» sospira Alec. Immediatamente, comincia ad allontanarsi, con le spalle curve e le dita che afferrano l’arco così forte che i tendini del polso gli fanno male.

E poi, Magnus lo richiama, cupamente divertito: «Non da quella parte, _Sentinel_. Seguimi».

____________________

C’è distanza tra di loro mentre camminano, una terra di nessuno che si estende per non più di qualche metro ma che sembra essere ampia un miglio. Lo fa sentire strano, essendo Alec così abituato allo sfioramento delle spalle di Magnus quando si passano accanto in ufficio, o al profumo dell’acqua di colonia di Magnus quando si sporge sulla scrivania per scacciare le mani di Alec per dimostrare qualcosa. È così abituato a questi tocchi occasionali –.

Non è proprio la distanza che c’è tra due sconosciuti, ma è comunque sufficiente perché l’aria soffi fredda tra di loro. Anche il silenzio. Alec combatte la necessità di torcersi le mani; piuttosto, le tiene serrate lungo i fianchi, i sensi in allerta.

Forse si aspettava che Magnus parlasse; un bicchiere o due di whiskey hanno sempre allentato la cravatta attorno al suo collo, per non parlare della sua lingua. Alec sa come diventa in ufficio in tarda serata dopo aver stappato lo scotch riposto sullo schedario. Osserva Alec più a lungo. Indugia. Fa in modo che Alec si chieda a cosa stia pensando, _come_ lo stia pensando.

Adesso non sta guardando Alec. Mentre camminano, Alec lo tiene sotto controllo con la coda dell’occhio, ma Magnus è concentrato solo sulla strada davanti a sé, sul mettere un piede davanti all’altro, su un qualcosa che l’ha fatto riflettere piuttosto seriamente, se l’espressione all’ingiù delle sue labbra è un qualcosa da prendere in considerazione.

Le sue mura sono di nuovo erette, le mura di Magnus, quelle che chiudono fuori la lucentezza nel suo sguardo che Alec è giunto a desiderare con tutto sé stesso.

Adesso, quando coglie Alec a guardarlo, il sorriso che sfoggia è falso ed ebbro.

Alec si schiarisce la gola. «Allora» dice con fare imbarazzato. «Serata romantica?».

Magnus fa una risata nasale. «Non proprio».

«Ti ho visto con delle persone al bar» continua Alec. «Ma non te ne sei andato con loro».

«Amiche» spiega Magnus con un cenno della mano. «Avevamo bisogno di una scusa per andare a bere qualcosa e, beh. Avevano qualche pista che pensavano potesse essermi utile. Sono un giornalista».

Alec emette un basso suono a labbra chiuse. Lo sa già. _Che tipo di domande dovrebbe fare se dovesse fingere il contrario?_

Magnus non gli dà la possibilità di farle.

«Sono sicuro che c’è un qualche vecchio proverbio riguardo al mischiare il dovere con il piacere a cui dovrei prestare attenzione, ma ho già bevuto tre whiskey stasera perché me ne interessi –». Ride pericolosamente, un suono accentuato nel buio. «– o perché me ne ricordi, a dirla tutta».

«Non ti senti solo?» chiede Alec, prima di riuscire a trattenersi. Arrossisce dietro la maschera. «Voglio dire –».

«Lo so cosa vuoi dire» lo interrompe Magnus. «Nel costante tentativo di vivere due vite senza riuscire mai a viverne davvero nemmeno una?».

«Già» borbotta Alec. «Quello».

Cala di nuovo il silenzio, ma Alec non può essere sicuro che sia più o meno imbarazzante di prima. È pesante, un peso sulle spalle che Alec non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso, e gli sta incurvando la schiena, piegandolo in minuscoli pezzettini proprio di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Si chiede se riesca a vederlo anche Magnus. Dannazione, si chiede se Magnus lo stia anche solo guardando, perché _lui è Sentinel_ , e perché mai Magnus dovrebbe _voler_ guardare –.

Un taxi sfreccia veloce, i suoi fanali bianchi colpiscono Magnus da dietro, trafiggendo i suoi capelli e riflettendosi sulla rete di collane drappeggiata attorno alla sua gola. L’oro scintilla in un argento elastico, e poi, altrettanto velocemente, le luci dei freni colorano il suo volto di rosso, e poi scompaiono. Alec osserva il colore svanire dagli occhi di Magnus.

Non vuole che Magnus guardi. Non vuole che Magnus lo guardi, non vuole che Magnus veda quella dualità anche in lui, che Magnus gli faccia una domanda a cui non può rispondere senza mentire a denti stretti, e quando –.

Quand’è arrivato a questo punto? Quand’è diventata una sua paura, mentire a Magnus? Lo fa già ogni dannato giorno. Magnus era stato con lui su tetti offuscati e gli aveva confessato la solitudine che prova, gli aveva sussurrato attraverso i cavi di un telefono, come un segreto al buio, che non vuole essere lasciato solo; le parti nude di sé stesso che non ha mai mostrato a nessun altro. Eppure, eccolo qui, Alec, incapace di ricambiare il favore. Incapace di donargli quella stessa _sincerità_ , anche se Alec spera che Magnus la maneggerebbe con cura e agio, con mani gentili e riverenti.

E oh, Alec si odia. Si odia per aver permesso a Sentinel di sanguinare su Magnus e di averlo macchiato con quello stesso inchiostro nero e sangue rosso che non riesce a lavare via dalle mani di Sentinel; Magnus, quest’unico rapporto che Alec ha che lo fa sentire come una persona normale e non come se stesse perdendo la testa, dannazione –.

Magnus si accorge che lo sta fissando. «Oh, sputa il rospo» dice, con una mezza risata.

Alec sbatte le palpebre tornando alla realtà, la sua bocca leggermente socchiusa per la sorpresa. Magnus si è fermato sul marciapiede e lo sta osservando con più lucidità di quella che dovrebbe essere concessa ad un uomo ubriaco. Incrocia di nuovo le braccia sul petto con lentezza, forse a un commento caustico di distanza prima di cominciare a sbattere il piede per terra. Guarda Alec, guarda Sentinel, con aspettativa.

«Io, uhm –».

«Cosa c’è?».

Alec deglutisce visibilmente. Magnus non sbatte le palpebre, non intenzionato, nemmeno, a lasciarsi sfuggire un singolo tic nell’espressione di Alec che potrebbe tradirlo.

«Sono solo – sono sorpreso» balbetta Alec. C’è una fragilità nelle sue parole che è consapevole di non mascherare. Si sfrega la mano inguantata sulla nuca e Magnus ne segue il movimento.

Lo sguardo di Magnus si assottiglia. «Sorpreso di cosa?».

«Di solito la gente è un po’ più diffidente vicino ai super… le persone non ci chiedono di… accompagnarle a casa».

«E quante persone ti sei offerto di accompagnare a casa, mh?» controbatte Magnus, ma poi alza gli occhi al cielo. «Sono un amico» dice, come se fosse ovvio. «Dei super. Non devi essere così –». Gesticola con fare ubriaco con le mani. «– teso con me. Rilassati».

_Rilassati_. Non sembra proprio quello che Magnus vuole dire, ma Alec fatica a non prestargli ascolto. Rilascia un respiro lento, tremulo, e Magnus sorride appena mentre le spalle di Alec si afflosciano visibilmente.

Alec non si sente molto meglio.

«Di solito non… lavoro a livello della strada» ammette, lanciando un’occhiata oltre la sua spalla. Si aspetta quasi che la sirena di una volante arrivi sfrecciando dietro l’angolo da un momento all’altro. «Scusa».

«Oh, ti proteggerò, non crucciarti» ridacchia Magnus, ma quando ricomincia a camminare barcolla, un “ _oh_ ” divertito gli sfugge dalle labbra. Alec allunga una mano verso di lui istintivamente, afferrandolo per il bicipite prima che possa inciampare nella canaletta di scolo. Tira Magnus con fermezza al centro del marciapiede, ma Magnus sta osservando la mano di Alec su di sé, le sue labbra mettono il broncio.

Solleva lo sguardo su Alec da dietro le ciglia, la sua attenzione è così intensa che Alec giura che il suo palmo vada a fuoco, come se fosse stato bruciato, come se Magnus lo stesse ancora bruciando.

«Hai paura?» chiede Magnus.

«Solo che ti butti in mezzo al traffico» sbuffa Alec, ma è senza risentimento. Preme la sua mano tra le scapole di Magnus – e se il suo cuore sbanda verso l’alto nel suo petto, lui lo ingoia rispedendolo giù, _proprio giù_ – e dà a Magnus una spintarella incoraggiante.

Pensa che Magnus alzi gli occhi al cielo, ma non può esserne sicuro; accade così in fretta e Alec se lo perde, cerca di indovinarlo al buio. Alec comincia a contare la cadenza dei passi di Magnus dal momento che seguono un ritmo assonnato: un-due-tre, un-due-tre, come un valzer ubriaco. La sua spalla sfiora quella di Alec. 

Alec non sa con certezza cosa stia succedendo qui. Non è stato addestrato per questo. Magnus è brillo, ma non nel modo che Alec conosce. Nulla di tutta questa situazione è qualcosa che Alec conosce.

«Posso farti una domanda?» dice Magnus, facendo sfoggio teatrale del modo in cui rotea le spalle e si scrocchia il collo. Alec fissa intensamente il suolo. «Dimmi se sto andando oltre».

«Va’ avanti» borbotta Alec, se non altro per la distrazione che gli concede. Il braccio di Magnus lo tocca di nuovo, lui cammina un po’ di sbieco, e Alec è quasi tentato di offrire a Magnus il braccio perché vi si regga. Il pensiero non si spinge tanto in là. Ha la bocca secca. 

«Com’è la tua vera vita?».

«C- _Cosa_?».

«Oh, non essere così sconvolto» si lamenta Magnus. «Non vogliono forse sapere tutti com’è essere un super? Non è tutto un: sai volare? Sai sparare raggi laser? Sei mai stato catturato dalla polizia?   
Scusa se voglio sapere qual è l’altra faccia della medaglia. Com’è la vita normale per uno che lavora per Idris?». Si interrompe, e poi la sua voce si fa più mite. «La mia domanda ti sorprende?».

«Non mi sorprende» biascica Alec, spingendo di nuovo Magnus con gentilezza al centro del marciapiede, consapevole che sta sbandando. «Ma non c’è molto da dire». 

«Quanti anni avevi quando hai iniziato ad Idris?».

Alec trema. «Cinque» cede. «Mia… mia sorella minore ne aveva tre».

«E tu hai, quanti –» dice Magnus strizzando gli occhi verso la maschera, come se ciò potesse aiutarlo a vederci attraverso. Alec distoglie intenzionalmente lo sguardo. «Venticinque, trent’anni al massimo? E non hai mai voluto fare nient’altro? Che mi dici della scuola? E il college?».

«Ci sono andato, al college. Cosa sono queste, le venti domande?».

«Beh, se me ne concedi venti, sarei uno sciocco a rinunciare a quest’opportunità» dice Magnus. «Cos’hai studiato?».

Alec assottiglia lo sguardo. _Territorio pericoloso_ , afferma una voce modulante nella sua testa. Nello stesso istante, Magnus barcolla di nuovo, afferrando il braccio di Alec e stringendolo. Ride da solo, ma c’è qualcosa nella sua risata che non quadra.

«Economia e contabilità» risponde Alec, in modo abbastanza vago da far sì che Magnus non ci pensi due volte. Dannazione, Magnus potrebbe non ricordarsi nemmeno di questa conversazione la mattina seguente, e forse Sentinel sarà relegato a una sagoma offuscata nei postumi della sbronza, ma –.

Magnus non lascia andare il braccio di Alec per un momento. Non è una stretta amichevole, quella sul gomito di Alec; la sua presa è serrata. Intenzionale. Quasi dolorosa.

Troppo forzata.

«Mh, io ho fatto anglistica» considera Magnus. «Dottorato in giornalismo. E che mi dici del tuo lavoro diurno? Ne hai uno? Idris te ne _concede_ uno o anche quello riguarda l’aggirarsi nell’ombra tra le 9 e le 17?».

«Penso che non siano affari tuoi» borbotta Alec, ma riesce a sentire il volto surriscaldarsi. _Dovrebbero aver camminato per dieci isolati ormai –._

«E i tuoi amici?» sta dicendo Magnus. «Sanno che sei un super? O forse sono tutti dei super a loro volta?». Il suo sguardo si assottiglia con un bagliore furbo, ma c’è qualcosa al di sotto che è molto più cupo e molto più serio. Lo dice con l’atteggiamento di un uomo che è andato fuori a bere coi suoi amici nella speranza di acquisire una nuova pista per il suo articolo. Sta sempre pensando un passo avanti. «E i vigilante?».

Alec sospira con fare stanco. _Uno di questi palazzi dev’essere quello di Magnus –._ «Cosa vuoi sapere?».

«Cosa pensi dei vigilante?».

Non è una conversazione che Alec vuole avere, non qui, non all’angolo di una strada dove chiunque potrebbe sentirli o vederli o sbattere loro addosso. Non ha il tempo di dire tutto ciò che bisognerebbe dire.

«Non sono miei nemici» è quello per cui opta, e potrebbe anche essere la cosa più sincera che abbia detto in tutta la serata. «Ma sono i nemici di qualcuno. Ho visto tutti quegli omicidi sui giornali. Voglio dare una mano».

Magnus pondera la risposta con un basso suono a labbra chiuse. La sua bocca forma un sorriso. La sua espressione si tramuta in qualcosa di indecifrabile, ma non è ostile. «Hai perfettamente ragione» dice, e la conversazione termina.

Forse ha ottenuto la risposta che stava cercando. O forse no.

Alle loro spalle, Alec ode un clacson e lo stridio dei freni, qualcuno al volante quando non ci dovrebbe stare. Si irrigidisce, si volta, per guardarsi indietro oltre la spalla, ma poi Magnus lo tira più vicino a sé, due secondi prima che una macchina sfrecci loro vicino.

Magnus si muove senza pensare. L’ondeggiamento nelle sue spalle segue uno schema prevedibile. C’è una crepa sul marciapiede e lui la supera con agilità, senza guardare nemmeno una volta dove mette i piedi.

_Oh_.

_Magnus fa guardare le persone a destra quando vuole muoversi a sinistra –._

«Okay, allora, eccoci qua» annuncia, indicando con ampi gesti il palazzo dai mattoni marroni che torreggia su di loro. Alec è sorpreso: l’edificio è antico, ma non troppo, non c’è un usciere, solo un citofono grigio consunto per le impronte delle persone. L’attico è buio, ad eccezione di alcune lanterne scintillanti accese sul terrazzo, e Magnus sfrutta la scusa di guardare in alto per stringersi ancora una volta al fianco di Alec.

Il suo corpo è caldo, ma non sa di birra e di superalcolici, non proprio. Alec l’ha già visto alzare il gomito un po’ di più che solo per un paio di whiskey ed essere perfettamente coerente. Questo è un gioco.

Ma non è solo quello. _È una prova._

Magnus lo sta mettendo alla prova. Sta mettendo alla prova lui, sta mettendo alla prova Sentinel, vuole vedere quanto Sentinel può tirare se lui tira la corda dall’altra parte… vuole vedere cosa farà Sentinel quando Magnus finge di essere vulnerabile.

Ovvio che lo sta mettendo alla prova. Magnus è arguto. _Se fosse chiunque altro e la situazione fosse inversa, Alec farebbe la stessa dannata cosa…_

Alec non si discosta, ma si sbriglia gentilmente dalla presa di Magnus sul suo braccio e lo spinge verso i gradini d’ingresso dell’edificio, guidandolo per le spalle.

«So che non sei ubriaco» sussurra Alec, a bassa voce, in un punto troppo vicino all’orecchio di Magnus. Non è esattamente sicuro se avesse davvero intenzione di dirlo, ma una parte di lui – la parte di lui che è Alec – desidera che Magnus lo senta. Che Magnus sappia che Alec non può essere ingannato, non da lui, non più. Alec lo vede, anche se potrebbe essere l’unico al mondo a farlo.

«Mh?» dice Magnus, sbirciando verso Alec oltre la propria spalla. «Oh, permettimi di dissentire».

Alec scuote il capo. «Non lo sei». Ride a bassa voce e fa fermare Magnus. «Stai solo facendo finta. Probabilmente per vedere come reagirei. Lo vedo».

Il divertimento nello sguardo di Magnus si dissolve velocemente e Alec lo osserva raddrizzarsi, stare più eretto di prima. Il suo sorriso diventa caustico. Offre ad Alec un’umile scrollata di spalle.

«Devo aver smaltito la sbornia durante la passeggiata» dice di proposito.

«Oppure semplicemente non vuoi che uno sconosciuto veda il vero te» suggerisce Alec, senza interrompere il contatto visivo. «Il che è probabilmente astuto».

Magnus esita, e poi, con voce sorprendentemente calma, mormora, più a sé stesso che ad Alec: «E tu potresti semplicemente essere più astuto». Ride a bassa voce, incredulo, curiosamente bellissimo. «Non mi piace non avere il coltello dalla parte del manico, sai».

_Già, lo so_ , pensa Alec.

Magnus solleva di nuovo lo sguardo e sta sorridendo di nuovo, sorridendo a Sentinel, ed è un sorriso finto e lo sanno entrambi. Magnus _sa_ che Sentinel lo sa.

E fa male, non è vero?, solo un po’. Fa male perché non è solo Alec che deve sopportare questa dualità; è anche Magnus. È Magnus che si nasconde da lui, ingannandolo, il lui sconosciuto, il lui supereroe, il lui che non è Alec, _l’Alec di Magnus._

È Magnus che fa quel sorriso buffo e scuote il capo e poi dice: «Sei più gentile di quello che mi aspettavo».

Il cuore traditore di Alec osa battere. «Cosa ti aspettavi?».

Le labbra di Magnus si fanno più sottili. La sua incredulità è palpabile e sorprende Alec.

Magnus non dice nulla per un istante, soppesando le parole prima di pronunciarle. Le pronuncia comunque.

«Non questo».

E poi scompare oltre la porta d’ingresso, un fugace scampolo di luce acceca Alec abbastanza da far sì che si protegga gli occhi con la mano mentre il chiavistello cade e la porta si chiude. Alec sbatte le palpebre per allontanare lo sfarfallio di luce, i suoi occhi pizzicano mentre le ombre scure e amorfe della notte cominciano a riformarsi. Viene lasciato con una sensazione di confusione.

Si sente sempre confuso. È l’effetto che Magnus ha sulle persone e lui lo sa, ma c’è una parte di lui che non può fare a meno di chiedersi se ci sia qualcun altro che si sente spazzato via da un’improvvisa folata di vento come si sente lui.

E lui sembra non sentirla mai arrivare. 

Alec rimane fermo sul marciapiede, sollevando lo sguardo sul palazzo dai mattoni marroni, per un momento che diventa più momenti, troppi momenti. Il suo cuore si strugge e duole nello stesso istante, e Alec si sente contemporaneamente incollato sul posto eppure spazzato via.

Si chiede se Magnus stia fermo dall’altra parte di quella porta, con il capo appoggiato al legno e le mani che gli passano tra i capelli e gli occhi serrati. Si chiede se anche Magnus non si sia mosso.

Le dita di Alec fremono mentre pensa di allentarsi la maschera e seguire i suoi passi, bussando alla porta.

Quel desiderio non era mai stato così potente prima. _Perché qui? Perché ora?_

_Che cosa stai facendo, Alec?_ , dice di nuovo la voce, e deve cominciare a stancarsi di ammonirlo riguardo agli stessi errori. _Cosa ti aspetti che succeda qui?_

Non ne verrà nulla di buono, dal fatto che Magnus conosca Sentinel. Non curerà la sua solitudine, e non curerà nemmeno quella di Magnus, perché Sentinel si basa su una menzogna, proprio come Alec. Non è reale, proprio come Alec. È la vaga impressione di una persona, ma nulla più. Nulla di concreto.

E Alec non vuole che Magnus conosca le cose che vengono assieme a questa versione di lui, quelle cose sussurranti, brodose, violente, senza sostanza. Non è un qualcosa che Magnus si merita, non oltre a tutte le altre piccole cose che tollera.

Alec osserva l’attico fino a che le luci non si accendono, dorate e gialle e filtranti nella notte, prima di voltarsi. Poi, se ne va.

Non si guarda indietro.

____________________

Alec va dritto a casa. Non sono nemmeno le 2 del mattino quando collassa a pancia in su sul suo divano sgangherato. Allunga il palmo sulla maschera, riparandosi gli occhi dalla mediocre luce fluorescente che fluisce nel suo appartamento.

Fa dei respiri profondi, concentrandosi sul modo in cui il suo petto si solleva e si abbassa finché non riprende di nuovo il controllo del proprio corpo; cerca disperatamente di chiudere gli occhi mentre si spinge tra i cuscini sgraziati del divano, ma i suoi occhi non ne vogliono sapere.

Delle strane figure ondeggiano ai bordi del suo campo visivo. Il respiro seguente è più netto, più brusco, più incline a un panico che non vuole affrontare.

_E quello cos’era?_

_Ha davvero appena –._

_E se avesse lasciato trapelare qualcosa che non può più far tornare indietro?_

Non va bene. Non va affatto bene, e riesce a sentirsi la voce di suo padre nella testa – _“è stato un errore da novellini, Alec”_ – e, allo stesso tempo, riesce a vedere il guizzo di disapprovazione della bocca di sua madre che forma una smorfia.

_“Meno persone sanno di Idris, meglio è”_ direbbe. _“La tua identità è tutto quello che hai. È l’unica cosa che ti tiene al sicuro. Non fare niente per comprometterla”._

È troppo tardi per questo. Alec è già compromesso da molto tempo, è –.

È –.

Ma oh, Dio, se non avesse seguito Magnus nel tragitto verso casa, chissà cosa sarebbe successo tra lui e quell’uomo con il coltello, e Alec non l’avrebbe scoperto fino al mattino seguente in ufficio, e –.

_Oh, ti immagini il senso di colpa?_

Alec è fermo a un incrocio; sa che è così. Le strade che si intersecano sono etichettate come “ _Alec_ ” e “ _Sentinel_ ”, e dove si incontrano, al posto del corpo diviso di Alec, ora c’è Magnus, e Alec non avrebbe mai dovuto permettergli di fermarsi lì. Non avrebbe mai dovuto permettergli di vedere Sentinel, perché la strada di Sentinel porta ad un luogo scuro e sanguinario e spietato. Alec non riesce a vederne la fine. 

Non vuole che Magnus metta piede su quel sentiero. Non se Alec può impedirlo.

Alec si preme i palmi negli occhi e inghiotte un gemito di frustrazione al limite della disperazione. Vede dei lampi di colori sgargianti dove preme con troppa forza sugli occhi. Pensa a Magnus che finge di essere ubriaco, a Magnus che lo mette alla prova, a Magnus che sorride, _in quel modo_ , sui gradini d’ingresso del suo palazzo.

Come ci è arrivato, a questo punto? Come ha fatto Alec ad arrivare _qui_ , tra tutti i dannati posti?

Il suo cuore fa un salto mortale, ma non atterra come dovrebbe. C’è un dolore simile a quello di una caviglia slogata nel suo petto; manda delle fitte quando si muove, e lo spinge ad alzarsi dal divano, incapace di combattere la necessità di fare qualcosa.

Cammina avanti e indietro per il salotto, ma vive a New York e nemmeno lo stipendio di Idris può concedergli più di sei metri di spazio. Arriva al muro opposto in poche, corte falcate e ondeggia per colpirlo con un pugno, ma si blocca all’ultimo momento.

Appoggia il palmo aperto al muro; al di là, le grondaie scricchiolano e si lamentano. Le sue dita staccano l’intonaco, e poi china il capo in avanti, appoggiando anche la fronte per un momento.

Tiene gli occhi chiusi, e il mondo smette di girare di nuovo. Tiene gli occhi chiusi, e non riesce a vedere lo stato fradicio in cui si trova, non riesce a vedere il fango sui suoi anfibi, le righe sulla sua tuta, l’arco appeso alla sua coscia.

Non riesce a vedere Sentinel con gli occhi chiusi.

_Magnus è già coinvolto_ , dice una vocina nella sua testa. Sembra distante, ma anche coraggiosa. _Non puoi tenerlo fuori da tutto ciò. È troppo testardo e tu lo sai._

E Alec lo sa eccome: conosce la tenacia di Magnus e la sua dedizione, il suo desiderio di fare del bene nel mondo. Sa che Magnus è un amico dei vigilante che cova dei sospetti su Idris, e sa, da qualche parte in fondo alla strada che stanno percorrendo, affiancata in entrambi i lati da omicidi e incendi dolosi, che il segreto di Alec salterà fuori, che Alec lo voglia o meno.

È così sventurato.

Ma, dannazione, ci si aggrapperà fintantoché potrà, perché chi è lui se non la maschera? Quella persona ha fatto cose terribili, cose ingiustificabili. Quella persona vive in un mondo tetro e cupo, non lo stesso mondo che Magnus continua a insistere che possa essere assolto.

Magnus non può far parte del mondo di Sentinel.

_Questo significa forse –._

_Questo significa forse che Alec non può far parte di quello di Magnus?_

Il palmo aperto di Alec diventa di nuovo un pugno serrato, con le nocche premute contro la parete. Improvvisamente, la sua gola è stretta e qualcosa dietro ai suoi occhi brucia, incandescente.

E la sua reazione lo spaventa, naturalmente è così, perché lui non conosce questo sentimento o la sua origine; ma sa anche che non può rinunciare a Magnus, e, di conseguenza, teme le cose che potrebbe fare o i rischi che potrebbe correre solo per rimanere nell’orbita di Magnus un momento in più, anche se è in rotta di collisione. 

Questo divisorio. Questa linea spessa e nera attraverso di lui, che lo taglia in due. La chiama sopravvivenza e allo stesso tempo conseguenza, la chiama il vertice rosso di una ferita a lungo tesa e ora finalmente dolente. 

Trattiene in sé stesso un quieto e sconosciuto desiderio di essere visto per come è, nonostante tutto il male che potrebbe derivarne. Proprio come lui vede Magnus, c’è una parte di lui che vuole che Magnus lo veda.

_È forse assurdo? O solo un desiderio suicida?_

Un colpetto sulla sua finestra lo fa raddrizzare, e che aspetto deve avere, piegato con la testa contro il muro e gli occhi chiusi, ancora con l’attrezzatura completa di Sentinel addosso.

Alla finestra del minuscolo terrazzo di Alec c’è Jace, con un sorriso sghembo, che lo saluta con la mano con quel suo modo scemo. Le sue ali da Arkangel sono già abbandonate contro la balaustra.

“ _Fammi entrare_ ” mima con le labbra ad Alec, indicando il chiavistello sulla porta del terrazzo. Alec fa il gesto di guardarlo male e di indicare l’orologio appeso al muro, ma il sorriso di Jace non fa che ampliarsi, incorreggibile. 

Alec sospira e serpeggia per la stanza per far entrare suo fratello, assieme ad almeno metà della profondità di una canaletta di scolo piena di acqua piovana.

«Cazzo, comincia a fare freddo, eh?» è la prima cosa che Jace dice mentre sorpassa Alec per mettersi al caldo. La sua tuta è fradicia e i suoi capelli sono incollati alla fronte ma, con un guizzo teatrale del capo, li rimette a posto, sferzando la guancia di Alec con gli schizzi. «Ora, non dirlo a Iz, perché mi fido della sua tecnologia, ma le mie ali cominciano sempre a scricchiolare quando scendiamo sotto i quattro gradi, e la cosa mi preoccupa abbastanza, sai?».

«Pensavo che tu e Clary foste diretti al quartier generale» borbotta Alec, dando le spalle a Jace e dirigendosi verso l’angolo cottura per accendere il bollitore. Jace lo segue come un cagnolino bagnato alle sue calcagna, afferrando un canovaccio pulito dal lavandino per asciugarsi. Ma esita prima di appoggiarsi all’indietro contro il bancone della cucina, e Alec si acciglia: la nonchalance di Jace è evidentemente forzata. Non è mai stato bravo nell’arte della sottigliezza.

Alec afferra due tazze dalla credenza sopra la sua testa e le appoggia sul bancone con un po’ troppa enfasi. «Che c’è?» chiede, impassibile.

«Che cosa intendi con “che c’è?”» chiede Jace, il canovaccio ora appoggiato sulla sua testa. Sembra un idiota. «Non posso semplicemente passare a salutare il mio secondo fratello preferito senza preavviso?».

«Secondo fratello preferito?».

«Maryse si arrabbierebbe se passassi da Max alle 2 del mattino, dai. Penso che non si sia ancora accorta che sgattaiola fuori oltre il coprifuoco».

Alec fissa Jace con uno sguardo piatto. Fa contorcere Jace.

«Va bene, va bene» dice Jace. «Hai vinto tu! Izzy ha detto che non hai chiamato stasera ed ero preoccupato, okay? Ultimamente te la svigni sempre e mi lasci parecchio da solo – e sì, lo so, me lo merito – ma volevo solo controllare, sai? Mi sembra quasi che –». Gesticola approssimativamente tra di loro. «– non riusciamo ad incontrarci al momento. Come se stessi cercando di andare da qualche parte dove… io non ci sono». 

Con il canovaccio sulla sua testa e l’acqua piovana che gocciola dai suoi capelli lungo il suo naso, Jace sembra un po’ patetico e Alec si sente disgelarsi. Il bollitore fischia abbastanza forte da far pensare ad Alec di poter essere sincero senza che il mondo intero origli.

«Sono questi incendi» dice. «Gli omicidi. Il Circolo. Io non – non so come mamma e papà possano guardare da un’altra parte così facilmente».

«Sfondi una porta aperta con me, Alec» dice Jace. «Senti, se vuoi fare qualcosa a riguardo, se vuoi dare la caccia al Circolo o quel che è – dillo e basta. Io verrò con te. Non mi interessa di quello che dirà Maryse. Possiamo occuparcene dopo, di quello».

_Dev’essere bello, vivere senza temere le conseguenze_ , pensa Alec. Non sa come Jace ci riesca, ma Alec invidia quella parte di lui, solo un’altra cosa in una lunga sfilza di piccole gelosie.

«Iz ti ha detto della… roba che sto facendo al lavoro?».

«La faccenda con quel tizio, Magnus? Sì, me l’ha detto. È forte e tutto, e non fraintendermi, è importante far uscire tutta quella roba sui giornali, ma –».

«Ma» ripete Alec, «non è un’azione diretta».

«No, non lo è» conferma Jace. «Sentinel e Arkangel potrebbero fare di più. Forse se la gente vedesse che non ci facciamo scorrere questa merda addosso, forse se vedesse me e te che proviamo concretamente a trovare chi sta facendo tutto questo, se ci vedesse sui giornali – sì, forse qualcuno allora magari ascolterebbe».

La bocca di Alec si secca. Jace non ha del tutto torto, e il pensiero di Sentinel e Arkangel che prendono posizione su ciò che è giusto… è potente. 

Potente ed evidente, e se Jace in un’altra vita deve aver dato la caccia alla gloria come un segugio, Alec ha un motivo piuttosto lampante per non volerlo fare.

Pensa di nuovo al sorriso fintamente ubriaco di Magnus. Il bollitore smette di fischiare. L’appartamento è improvvisamente infallibilmente silente.

Jace se ne accorge immediatamente.

«Alec?» lo chiama, inclinando il capo per cercare di intercettare l’orizzonte visivo di Alec. «Tutto okay?».

Alec comincia a versare il tè; tre cucchiaini di zucchero per lui, nero e amaro per Jace. Di norma la gente penserebbe il contrario.

«Sì, tutto a posto. Perché?».

«Alec. Dai».

«Che c’è? Ho detto che è tutto a posto».

«Penso sia una grande stronzata» afferma Jace, incrociando le braccia quando Alec tenta di porgergli la sua tazza di tè. «Da quant’è che ci conosciamo? Lo so quando stai fingendo di non provare dei sentimenti. L’hai fatto ogni giorno da quando avevi tredici anni a quando ti sei trasferito». Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, e così Jace aggiunge, un po’ più dolcemente: «Sono stato fuori sul terrazzo per cinque minuti buoni a guardarti mentre te ne stavi in piedi con la faccia spiaccicata contro il muro, Alec. Stavo quasi per chiedermi se dovessi fermarti prima che danneggiassi il cartongesso».

«Non è niente. Sono solo stanco. La ronda è stata impegnativa».

Jace stringe le labbra in una linea piatta. Sa che Alec gli sta mentendo; Alec riesce a leggerglielo chiaro come il sole sulla faccia, perché nemmeno Jace è mai stato bravo a mentirgli.

Ma Jace non ha intenzione di insistere. Non stanotte. Non sono fatti così.

«A che ora devi essere al lavoro domani?» chiede invece Jace. Alla fine, accetta la tazza profferta da Alec, accogliendola nei suoi palmi a coppa mentre se la avvicina al volto e si crogiola nel vapore dal profumo dolciastro.

«Verso le 9. Perché?».

«La NBC trasmette le repliche di _Cuori senza età_ a quest’ora. Hai voglia di sbollire un po’ e guardarci un paio di episodi? Poi mi tolgo dai piedi, promesso».

Jace si sta già muovendo verso il divano sgangherato di Alec prima che Alec abbia davvero l’occasione di rispondere. Si lascia cadere in mezzo ai cuscini con perizia, senza nemmeno spandere una goccia di tè, e poi scalcia via gli anfibi e mette i piedi sul tavolino da caffè.

Tasta i cuscini alla ricerca del telecomando, esclamando un trionfante “a-ha!” quando lo trova e lo punta verso il televisore di Alec. Lo schiamazzo di una risata registrata riempie di nuovo la stanza di vita.

Alec esita un attimo nell’angolo cottura, ma poi afferra il suo tè e raggiunge Jace sul divano, spintonandolo su una spalla perché si faccia più in là e gli lasci spazio. Appoggia anche lui i piedi sul tavolino, calciando via un pacco pieno di verbali mentre si sistema accanto al calore familiare di Jace al suo fianco e al sibilo della TV.

Questo, lo conosce. Questo è il punto in cui dovrebbe essere l’incrocio tra Alec e Sentinel; lui e Jace, fianco a fianco sul divano, ancora con le tute addosso, che battibeccano per il gusto geriatrico di Jace in fatto di programmi televisivi.

È questo il punto in cui Alec dovrebbe essere. È questo quello che dovrebbe desiderare. Ma se il desiderio nel suo petto viene distratto, non viene acquietato. Affatto.

Ciononostante, Alec è grato. Non lo dirà e Jace non ha bisogno di sentirselo dire, perché Jace sa abbastanza bene che la sua presenza sul divano di Alec è sufficiente, perché impedisce ad Alec di fare qualcosa di avventato. E qualcuno che _lo fermi_ è quello di cui Alec ha bisogno in questo momento, prima che davvero faccia un buco nel cartongesso.

_Guarda avanti,_ si dice fra sé e sé.

____________________

Alec non sa come affrontare Magnus il giorno successivo, ma sa che, se gli starà lontano, rischierà solo che Magnus si accorga che qualcosa non va.

Magnus non può accorgersene. E dopo il sonno scostante della notte precedente, è l’unica cosa di cui Alec può essere sicuro.

Magnus non deve accorgersi che qualcosa è cambiato fra di loro.

Assomiglia troppo ad una battaglia invincibile e Alec non può semplicemente fare finta che la notte precedente non ci sia mai stata; ma c’è stata e lui ne è stato cambiato, in qualunque piccolo modo possa essere successo. Magnus è dotato di spirito di osservazione e Alec è sempre stato un libro facile da leggere, il suo dorso già piegato, ben sgualcito. Si apre sempre sulle stesse poche pagine solo con lo schiocco delle dita di qualcuno.

«Hai visto Magnus oggi?» chiede Simon quella sera mentre sta sistemando le sue cose nella sua postazione, prendendosela comoda ad infilare la fotocamera nella custodia.

Lui ed Alec sono le ultime due persone nell’edificio – il che non è insolito di per sé – ma l’ora di tornarsene a casa è passata da un po’, e Alec sta trascinando i minuti finché non è ora che si fermi in ufficio da Magnus. Minuti che sono già andati e venuti, ma Alec deve ancora trovare il coraggio di –.

«No» risponde Alec, lanciando un’occhiata all’orologio come se fosse un segno rivelatore. «Volevo passare a salutarlo prima di andarmene –».

«Domani fammi sapere se è ancora strano, okay?» dice Simon facendo oscillare la propria borsa per issarsela in spalla, rischiando quasi di ribaltare nel mentre il monitor del computer. «Io devo scappare, tra poco arriva l’elettricista a dare un’occhiata all’impianto elettrico nel mio appartamento perché è tutto guasto e non ho idea del perché, ma – cavolo, vedrai quello che intendo. Sai che Magnus mi ha dato una proroga su quell’articolo di fondo sulla Penhallow su cui stiamo lavorando? Una proroga fino a domenica! Quarantott’ore piene, Alec! Una proroga! Qualcuno deve avergli corretto il caffè con dell’alcool, oppure –».

Alec strizza gli occhi verso Simon finché quest’ultimo non scompare nell’ascensore, le porte lo interrompono letteralmente a metà frase. Alec lascia che il silenzio si depositi per un momento o due – o forse più, perché è piuttosto sicuro che ci sia del sudore che si sta formando sulla sua nuca – e poi inspira profondamente.

_Okay_ , si dice. _Sii normale. Sii Alec. Non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi_.

____________________

La bottiglia di scotch è già aperta sulla scrivania di Magnus quando Alec bussa alla porta del suo ufficio. Magnus non tenta di nasconderla, scolandosi il drink e versandosene un altro bicchiere mentre Alec scivola all’interno della stanza.

Gli fa scattare dei campanelli d’allarme in testa.

«Magnus?».

«Alexander!» lo accoglie Magnus con enfasi, alzandosi in piedi per prendere un altro bicchiere. Alec scuote il capo e gli fa cenno di fermarsi. «Mi stavo chiedendo dove ti fossi cacciato. Ho delle notizie che vorrai sentire».

Alec si accomoda al suo solito posto. Magnus, invece, non si siede. Stringe lo schienale della poltroncina e tamburella con le dita contro il cuoio, irrequieto. Gli brillano gli occhi e il suo sguardo schizza dalla scrivania, ad Alec, all’angolo della stanza, per poi tornare indietro, ma non si ferma abbastanza a lungo perché Alec riesca a coglierlo. La quantità di scotch rimasta nella bottiglia parla di un certo numero di bicchieri scolati prima di quello corrente.

Sulla superficie, non è cambiato nulla rispetto al giorno precedente: il completo di Magnus è vivace e attillato, di un bellissimo color ardesia con una cravatta abbinata; i suoi capelli sono pettinati verso l’alto e il colore scuro attorno ai suoi occhi è audace; Magnus spazza via i documenti dalla scrivania senza alcuna preoccupazione, afferrando un taccuino dal fondo della pila e spingendolo verso Alec.

«Una nuova pista?» chiede Alec lentamente, sporgendosi in avanti per dare un’occhiata al taccuino. È ricoperto dagli scarabocchi illeggibili di Magnus, tutte lettere arrotondate e scritte con un inchiostro viola che Alec non riesce a leggere senza strizzare gli occhi.

Magnus si muove di nuovo, incapace di stare fermo. Spinge via la sedia e si china in avanti sulla scrivania, entrambe le mani ne afferrano il bordo, mentre legge i suoi appunti al rovescio.

«Mi sono visto con delle vecchie amiche ieri sera» spiega Magnus. «Dopo un paio di drink, avevano alcune storie interessanti da raccontare». Magnus lancia un’occhiata alla porta chiusa alle spalle di Alec e poi abbassa la voce. «Witchlight e Salem, se capisci cosa intendo».

«Oh» commenta Alec, e poi lo ripete, con un po’ più di consapevolezza. « _Oh_. Non avevo capito che tu –».

«Si tendono ad incontrare molte persone in questo mestiere» dice Magnus con una scrollata di spalle, «alcune più interessanti di altre». Guarda cupamente Alec attraverso le ciglia. «Ma questo rimane tra queste mura».

«Ovviamente» dice Alec. Deglutisce visibilmente. «Sono delle vigilante…?».

«Sì. Witchlight si è ritirata, ma Salem fa ancora le ronde a Brooklyn – potresti non averla sentita nominare –».

Alec non l’ha mai sentita nominare, ma non è una sorpresa. È ben consapevole che c’è un mondo intero di super oltre a quelli che conosce a Idris. 

«Sapeva qualcosa sugli incendi?».

Magnus scuote il capo, ma Alec riesce a vedere comunque quel segno rivelatore nelle sue nocche sbiancate mentre serra le dita e poi le allenta attorno alla scrivania. Magnus esita, come se non riuscisse a decidere cosa vuole dire.

Alec non è mai stato seduto così immobile.

«No, non sugli incendi» spiega Magnus. «Ma aveva qualcosa di interessante da dire su un certo Hodge Starkweather. Forse non lo sai, ma –».

«Ex-Corporate. Ha disertato Idris col Circolo negli anni ’70, poi il Governatore ne ha fatto un caso nazionale quand’è stato arrestato. Conosco la storia».

Magnus sembra colpito. «D’accordo, allora» dice. «A quanto pare Starkweather non è più incarcerato ed è stato rilasciato in libertà vigilata circa due mesi fa. E, a quanto pare, ora è di nuovo là fuori a cercare un super con delle abilità davvero particolari… il teletrasporto, ad essere precisi».

«Teletrasporto» pondera Alec, rotolandosi la parola nella bocca. L’unico teleporta che conosce è Raj, e sebbene Raj sia un idiota, non è così tanto idiota da farsi beccare dal Circolo, non quando può letteralmente scomparire in un battito di ciglia.

Perché un membro noto del Circolo dovrebbe essere a caccia di un teleporta? È una domanda con una risposta semplice, anche se non è facile da digerire: _qual è il modo migliore di appiccare degli incendi e farla franca senza essere visti o colti sul fatto?_

Guarda di nuovo Magnus, chiedendosi se sia giunto alla stessa conclusione di Alec. Forse spiegherebbe il modo in cui ora Magnus sta tamburellando le dita di nuovo sulla scrivania; forse spiegherebbe questo strano furore, se Alec non ne conoscesse già la ragione.

«Sappiamo perché Starkweather è stato rilasciato in libertà vigilata?» domanda Alec. La sua voce è poco più che un sussurro.

«Sto indagando» dice Magnus. «La maggior parte dei verbali dei processi sono pubblici perché sono trascorsi più di dieci anni». Gesticola in direzione dell’enorme pila di fascicoli in equilibrio precario sul bordo della scrivania. «C’è un sacco di roba da scandagliare, ma con un po’ di fiducia tra me e te troveremo qualcosa. Ho un po’ di contatti a Riker che potrebbero sapere qualcosa a loro volta, quindi farò loro una telefonata domattina, ma non nutro molte speranze. Se solo potessi…».

Le parole sfumano, la frase è lasciata incompleta, ed è inusuale di per sé perché Magnus è una persona così attenta alle parole. È un filo che Alec non può fare a meno di tirare.

«Se solo potessi fare cosa?» domanda. «Magnus?».

Lo sguardo di Magnus guizza verso quello di Alec, cercando, sperando. Alec non osa sbattere le palpebre. Magnus sostiene il suo sguardo per un momento che si allunga, sottile, ma è sufficiente a Magnus per trovare qualsiasi cosa stia cercando, in quel momento.

Magnus sospira pesantemente, la linea robusta delle sue spalle si affloscia. Passandosi una mano fra i capelli, ne tira le radici e si lascia infine cadere sulla sua poltroncina, il retro del suo cranio colpisce il cuoio. Solleva lo sguardo verso il soffitto, esponendo ad Alec la parte inferiore della sua mascella. Il fremito irrequieto in lui si ferma improvvisamente.

«Ho incontrato una persona interessante ieri sera».

Le mani di Alec formano dei pugni nel suo grembo. Si prende un momento per stabilizzare la voce, per schiarirsi la gola.

«Una persona che può… _dare una mano?_ ».

«Forse» risponde Magnus. «Lo spero. Era una persona di Idris».

«Oh» dice Alec, sollevando le sopracciglia. «Pensavo non ti piacessero –».

«Infatti. O, almeno, non mi piacciono le persone di cui è al servizio. Però, lui era – lui è – è stato curioso. Un tipo di “curioso” positivo, bada bene. Una persona che non era come mi aspettavo».

Alec deglutisce visibilmente. Combatte il desiderio di pizzicarsi la pelle delle dita, ma sa che Magnus se ne accorgerà.

Piuttosto, dice: «Se qualcuno dovesse avere delle informazioni su Hodge Starkweather, quel qualcuno sarebbe Idris».

Magnus soppesa l’affermazione senza troppa convinzione, ma Alec non è certo che stia davvero ascoltando. Magnus sta ancora fissando il soffitto, giocherellando con fare assente con gli anelli sulle sue dita, girandosene uno attorno e attorno al pollice.

Sta pensando a Sentinel.

Ma Alec non sa se sta pensando al modo in cui Sentinel ha eliminato quell’uomo nel vicolo o se sta pensando al calore della mano di Sentinel premuta tra le sue scapole mentre conduceva Magnus a casa.

Sta pensando al modo in cui Sentinel si era sporto oltre la sua spalla, aveva sussurrato al suo orecchio per svelare il suo bluff? 

Si sta interrogando riguardo al modo in cui Sentinel gli aveva visto proprio attraverso quando non lo _conosce_ nemmeno?

«Mi chiedo» dice Magnus lentamente, «cosa ci vorrebbe per portare una persona così dalla nostra parte?».

«Un Corporate?».

«Un Corporate che forse non vuole essere un Corporate tanto quanto pensava all’inizio» lo corregge Magnus. Guarda di nuovo Alec, un mezzo sorriso si forma sulle sue labbra. «Se qualcuno dovesse prendere posizione contro Idris in quel modo, qualcuno dalla loro parte, immagina il peso che avrebbe. Le persone si fermerebbero ad ascoltare».

«Non… Non credo sia così semplice» biascica Alec. «Non puoi semplicemente chiedere ad un Corporate di tradire – perché dovrebbe rischiare così tanto?».

«Per quello che hai detto prima». Gli occhi scuri di Magnus si accendono di nuovo, stavolta con un’onestà al limite dell’eccitazione. «Avevi ragione, Alexander, come sempre. Forse ce ne sono di buoni ad Idris. Forse le cose stanno davvero cambiando. Forse, se dovessi chiedere –».

Il cuore di Alec rimbomba. La sua gola è dolorosamente secca.

«Pensi che questo super ci aiuterebbe, se glielo chiedessi? Basterebbe solo questo?».

Il sorriso di Magnus aumenta. «Penso di sì, Alexander. Penso proprio di sì. È già a metà dell’opera, ne sono sicuro».

____________________

«Non c’è niente a verbale su Hodge dopo il ’75» dice Izzy, più tardi quella sera, quando Alec è appollaiato su un tetto ad aspettare che la sua radio della polizia cominci a crepitare. «E sembra anche che non manchi nulla dal suo fascicolo, quindi dubito proprio che avessimo qualcosa. Mi dispiace, Alec».

«Era un’ipotesi azzardata» risponde Alec, con il dito premuto contro l’orecchio. «Non ti preoccupare. Grazie per aver controllato».

«C’è una cosa che potrebbe essere interessante, però» continua Izzy, e Alec riesce a sentirla sfogliare dei documenti dall’altro capo della comunicazione. «Gli ultimi tre contratti che Hodge ha avuto con Idris sono stati tutti ordinati dalla senatrice Herondale, quando ancora era in lizza per la carica di senatrice dello Stato. Potrebbe valere la pena analizzarli più nel dettaglio, non credi?».

Non significa niente, non per Alec, ma gli lascia un gusto sgradevole in bocca. Vorrebbe solo poterne individuare la ragione. 

«Mamma e papà fanno affari con la campagna della Herondale da anni» dice. «Probabilmente non è niente».

«Lo spero, ma continuerò a cercare» dice Izzy. «Né tu, né io siamo così stupidi da lasciar correre una cosa del genere, e tu lo sai. Continuerai a pensarci invece di dormire stanotte».

«D’accordo» sospira, e percepisce il gonfiarsi del suo corpo giù fino alle dita dei piedi, lo sforzo gli fa male. C’è una cefalea tensiva che si sta formando all’altezza del suo ponte nasale e Alec non è riuscito a scrollarsela di dosso per tutta la serata, non da quando ha parlato con Magnus. Comincia a fargli lacrimare gli occhi. Ha già detto a Jace di andare di ronda con Clary, perché Alec è a tanto così dall’urlare contro qualcuno, e non ha intenzione di far pagare le conseguenze del suo umore a nessuno dei due, non quando non se lo meritano. «Grazie, Iz».

«Che cos’hai intenzione di fare con Magnus?».

Il dolore tedioso pulsa nelle tempie di Alec. Fa una smorfia. Non aveva intenzione di dirglielo, non di Magnus, ma doveva dirlo a _qualcuno_ prima di aprire accidentalmente la bocca e spifferare tutto fino all’ultimo segreto ad uno sconosciuto in metropolitana.

Non significa che non se ne penta, comunque. Ma dirlo ad Izzy è irrevocabilmente meglio che dirlo a Jace o a Clary, perché almeno Izzy potrebbe avere in serbo qualche consiglio.

«Che cosa vuoi dire?» chiede ora.

«Voglio dire, non puoi semplicemente comparire in ufficio domani e dirgli “oh, ciao, quella cosa su Hodge è un vicolo cieco ma non chiedermi come lo so”».

«Questo lo so, Iz» insiste Alec. «Ma non posso farlo avvicinare a Sentinel, io – è – è pericoloso. Per lui».

«Pericoloso per lui o doloroso per te?».

«Pensi davvero che dovrei aiutarlo? Come Sentinel? Davvero?» la schernisce Alec. «Se mamma e papà sapessero che sono sulle tracce del Circolo –».

«Non è quello di cui sto parlando, e tu lo sai».

Una risposta piccata muore bruscamente sulla lingua di Alec, estinta nel fumo e spazzata via dal vento che lo colpisce. Si morde l’interno della guancia.

«Non ti interessa che mamma e papà approvino, non sul serio» continua Izzy. «Se ti interessasse, tu e Jace non passereste tutte le sere a sventare rapine in banca e a rincorrere pirati della strada in orario di lavoro. Deludere mamma e papà non è la cosa che ti ferisce di più».

Alec digrigna i denti. Tira i polpastrelli sui guanti per tenersi le mani impegnate. 

«A volte i tuoi superpoteri sono più irritanti di quelli di Jace» commenta.

«Sai che i miei poteri non funzionano così. Questa sono solo io che mi preoccupo per te. E a volte non nascondi i tuoi sentimenti bene come credi» sospira Izzy con disperazione. «Ti spaventa il pensiero di permettere a Magnus di conoscerti nelle vesti di Sentinel?».

«No» mente Alec. «Perché dovrebbe?».

«Perché» dice Izzy, «renderebbe Sentinel qualcuno di reale? Ti renderebbe più vulnerabile di quello a cui sei abituato? Forse ti farebbe persino rendere conto che non puoi sempre compartimentalizzare te stesso in questo modo perché la cosa ti sta logorando e un giorno ti costerà –».

«Okay, grazie per la psicanalisi. Lo apprezzo».

«Idiota. Sembri Jace».

«Colpo basso».

«Dico sul serio, Alec. Non riguarda te e Magnus, o te e Jace, o te e Idris. Riguarda il fatto che tu capisca che Sentinel non è una brutta persona che dev’essere tenuta sottochiave, proprio come Alec non è qualcuno che devi nascondere a mamma e papà perché temi che i suoi – i _tuoi_ – sentimenti siano troppo rumorosi. Sentinel è la persona che sei e io so che tu sei buono. Non devi schermare le persone da questo e fornire loro quest’annacquata, mezza versione di Alec per rabbonirle».

Vorrebbe fare una considerazione maligna su come le persone vengano uccise per aver rivelato le loro identità da super, ma sa che sarebbe di cattivo giusto e non è nemmeno la lezione che Izzy vorrebbe che imparasse.

Più facile a dirsi che a farsi. È facile per lei starsene seduta nella sicurezza del suo laboratorio e dirgli che dovrebbe semplicemente lasciarsi andare, permettere ad Alec e Sentinel di collidere e fondersi, due metà di uno stesso intero che saranno sempre e solo sgradevoli quando accostate. Il rosso nel libro mastro di Sentinel gli impedirà sempre di avere la vita normale che Alec desidera ardentemente; e il senso del dovere di Alec impedirà sempre a Sentinel di essere fedele ad Idris e alla sua famiglia come sa che dovrebbe essere. È un paradosso, eppure Izzy continua a credere che sia qualcosa che può essere riscritto. Un tipo onesto di speranza che potrebbe solo appartenere ad una persona che non ha le mani sporche di sangue, non come le sue. Lei non si è mai –.

Lei non si è mai –.

_Si è mai preoccupata per qualcuno nel modo in cui Alec si preoccupa per Magnus?_

Perché il pensiero che Magnus scopra chi è Alec e quali sono le cose che fa, e che poi ne sia disgustato, è – beh, non è un rifiuto che Alec pensa di poter sopportare. E non è certo di quando sia arrivato a questo punto, quando il rispetto nei confronti di Magnus si sia evoluto in ammirazione, che sta cambiando di nuovo lentamente in qualcos’altro, una pressione nel petto per cui Alec non ha un nome e che non capisce. Lo frastorna. Lo confonde. Lo rende insicuro di cosa succederà, perché non è più sicuro di cosa sia quello che desidera.

«Forse un giorno, Iz» borbotta, perché è tutto quello che riesce davvero a dire. La sente di nuovo sospirare, ma sembra un po’ triste. Brucia anche lui; le parole di sua sorella si prendono cura della parte di lui che desidera ancora udire il suo segreto sulle labbra di qualcun altro. «Dovrei andare ora».

«Va bene» è tutto ciò che gli risponde. «Ti voglio bene. Sta’ attento, ci vediamo dopo».

Il dispositivo di comunicazione torna silenzioso con un sibilo e un crepitio, e poi Alec è di nuovo lasciato alla mercé del vento, inflessibile nella spirale del suo ululato stanotte. Riecheggiante, rimbalza sulle lastre di vetro di grattacieli lontani, turbinando attorno alle caviglie e annodando New York. La città è immersa nell’autunno; la brina comincia già a formarsi sui tetti e Alec riesce a sentirla formicolare sui polpastrelli, che perdono lentamente la sensibilità a mano a mano che se ne sta seduto senza muoversi. Non manca molto a che arrivi la neve, che si tramuterà in nevischio e fanghiglia sulle strade. Alec ha sempre sofferto il freddo. Max di solito scherzava sul fatto che sia dovuto all’altezza di Alec, che il sangue all’interno del suo corpo non riesca a raggiungere tutte le dita delle mani e dei piedi.

Ora, sembra solo un’altra cosa che non va in lui. 

_Ignoralo_ , dice la voce nella sua testa, che a volte assomiglia allo stesso tempo a sua madre e a suo padre, oppure ad una versione di sé stesso più giovane, quando era più ingenuo e prima che tutto questo senso di colpa diventasse cancrenoso. _Ignoralo, non provarlo, hai un compito da svolgere –_.

Ha un compito da svolgere. Ecco perché è qui, su _questo_ tetto, stanotte, e non su un qualsiasi altro – perché è qui che ha incontrato Nightlock, tutte quelle settimane prima. Sembra quasi un’altra vita ora. Starsene qui a _sperare_ forse _non è_ il segnale di fumo che Nightlock aveva chiesto, ma è la cosa migliore che gli è venuta in mente; spera che attirerà la sua attenzione, ovunque sia.

Se non può parlare a Magnus delle cose belligeranti nel suo petto che lo lasciano come un campo di battaglia livido e insanguinato, almeno può parlarne a Nightlock. Perché Nightlock _conosce_ Sentinel. Nightlock non ha idee sbagliate su chi sia. Nightlock comprende già tutti i suoi sbagli e le sue fallacie, senza che Alec debba nemmeno dire una parola, e Alec –.

Alec non vuole dover uscire allo scoperto per la seconda volta.

____________________

Alec non sa quanto a lungo attenda su quel tetto. Il trascorrere del tempo durante la notte è un concetto astratto senza il sole che ne tiene traccia nel cielo, senza la luna che lo guidi, e senza stelle che definiscano la rotazione della Terra. La sua tuta balugina di pioggia e luce cadente. La città a malapena esita nel suo azzurro, bloccata e composta in un momento strano e arbitrario.

La sua radio della polizia sibila e mormora; c’è un inseguimento in auto sul ponte di Brooklyn, ma Arkangel se ne sta già occupando. Disordini civili a sud, ma Apex è già lì. Un tentativo di rapina in una banca sulla Quarantottesima –.

«Ci penso io» afferma Clary nel suo orecchio. «Non preoccupatevi».

Alec non si muove. Si siede sul bordo del tetto, con le gambe che penzolano nel vuoto, e gira il viso, cercando di proteggersi le guance dal vento tagliente. Gli fanno male le ginocchia, come se gli stessero dicendo che dovrebbe essere là fuori, a correre in aiuto a Clary, ad assicurarsi che Jace non si metta nei guai, e non a starsene seduto senza fare niente e ad aspettare qualcosa che non sa nemmeno se arriverà. Qualcosa che è puramente per sé stesso. Sa di egoismo. Alec sa che è così. È una sensazione sgradevole.

Devono essere circa le 3 del mattino quando la pioggerellina minaccia di diventare un acquazzone, e Alec sa che rischia l’ipotermia se resta qui ancora a lungo senza muoversi. Nightlock potrebbe non essere nemmeno in questa zona della città stanotte. Aveva detto ad Alec che non sarebbe venuto a cercarlo.

_Forse Alec è stato uno sciocco a sperare che –._

Quasi mentre lo pensa, la pressione nell’aria muta.

Alec si volta mentre una mano fantasma scorrazza su per la sua nuca e fra i suoi capelli. Si vergogna del sollievo che si accende in lui come un razzo di segnalazione quando identifica il suo fantasma.

Anche dietro la maschera, dev’essere ovvio, perché quando i suoi occhi trovano Nightlock, che fluttua giù dal cielo, l’espressione seria di Nightlock si tramuta in un sorrisetto. C’è una levità in lui che Alec non si aspettava, non dopo il modo in cui si erano lasciati l’ultima volta.

«Oh, non ti ho dato buca, vero?» dice Nightlock, muovendosi con andatura provocante verso Alec. «Non ero sicuro se questo fosse un gesto per attirare la mia attenzione oppure se bighellonassi da queste parti con l’aspetto di un cucciolo bagnato per pura coincidenza».

Alec si alza in piedi per raggiungerlo, scuotendo i capelli per liberarli dalla pioggia come per dimostrare l’ipotesi di Nightlock.

«Dovevo trovarti. Non sapevo come altro fare» dice. «Avevi detto di mandare un segnale di fumo, ma –». Gesticola con i palmi aperti rivolti al cielo. «Piove. Il fuoco non si sarebbe acceso».

«Certo che no» commenta Nightlock. Affonda le mani nelle tasche della giacca e fa un passo verso Alec, dondolandosi sugli avampiedi. È più vicino di quello che generalmente osa avvicinarsi, ma, stanotte, osa. Inclina maliziosamente il capo. «E perché dovevi trovarmi?».

Alec si ferma. Riesce a vederlo negli occhi di Nightlock, il modo in cui si aspetta che Alec abbia cambiato idea. Si aspetta davvero che Sentinel lo abbia convocato qui per dire: “ _Mi dispiace. Ho sbagliato. Certo che ti aiuterò a trovare il Circolo_ ”. 

Il silenzio di Alec è rumoroso. Il sorriso di Nightlock vacilla, la sua espressione torna seria.

«Quanti gatti hai tirato giù dagli alberi questa settimana?» chiede, sorprendendo Alec. Solleva il capo per sembrare più alto, così da poter incrociare lo sguardo di Alec in modo diretto. La luce nei suoi occhi è diventata fredda. «Quanti?».

«Cosa?».

«Quanti borseggiatori hai bloccato dall’ultima volta che ti ho visto? Quante persone hai estratto dai relitti di un’automobile? Quanti ubriachi hai accompagnato a casa solo per bontà di cuore?».

La bocca di Alec si secca. Nightlock non cede. _Dev’essere una coincidenza –._

«Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?».

Nightlock fa _tsk_. «Sto cercando di _dimostrarti_ che Sentinel esiste anche fuori da Idris, piuttosto di dirtelo e basta, considerando quanto non ha funzionato l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti» sospira. Si muove per battere le nocche al centro della placca pettorale di Alec, ma poi desiste, serrando le dita con fermezza nel palmo della mano. «Tutte quelle buone azioni, non le stai facendo perché te l’ha detto Idris. Le fai perché vuoi farle, perché è la cosa giusta e perché vuoi dare una mano, so che è così. Tu sei _gentile_. Non farmi passare per uno sciocco per aver creduto che tu potresti voler fare del bene –». 

«Non sei uno sciocco –».

«So di non esserlo. Ma questo non mi impedisce di _sentirmi_ tale per il fatto che mi fido di te» insiste Nightlock. «Perché non ti capisco, Sentinel. Non capisco come, ogni volta che ci incontriamo, tu possa fare qualcosa di eroico senza nemmeno pensarci due volte, ma poi quando io ti chiedo di fare qualcosa di concreto, di aiutarmi ad andare sulle tracce del Circolo prima che uccidano altre persone della mia gente, tu… ti nascondi».

Alec si irrigidisce. «Io _voglio_ dare una mano» sbotta tra i denti. «Sai che è così».

«E allora _fallo e basta_ » lo supplica Nightlock, facendo improvvisamente un passo in avanti che coglie Alec di sorpresa. «Idris non capirà mai, ma io sì. Eri con me in quella chiesa e abbiamo visto la stessa dannata cosa».

«Lo so» dice Alec debolmente. «Lo so».

La malinconia e la delusione si radicano nello sguardo di Nightlock, ma non le lascia uscire.

«Forse sei l’uomo più testardo che io conosca. E conosco _me stesso_ » sospira nuovamente. Fa un passo indietro, allontanandosi da Alec, assicurandosi di tenersi a debita distanza mentre cammina in modo altero verso il bordo del tetto. Si ferma con gli stivali stretti all’orlo. «Esattamente, perché volevi vedermi stanotte, Sentinel? Solo per dimostrarmi che avevo ragione su tutto ciò che pensavo sui Corporate?».

Le sue parole hanno lo scopo di colpirlo; sono taglienti, hanno lo scopo di ferirlo, ma una qualche parte di Alec sa che Nightlock non dice sul serio. Lo sta attaccando verbalmente perché Alec l’ha ferito, e Alec non può biasimarlo. Alec ha deluso entrambi in egual misura.

«È saltato fuori un nome nell’indagine di Idris» dice Alec a voce bassa. «Volevo lo sapessi».

Nightlock si volta verso di lui, assottigliando lo sguardo. «L’indagine di Idris?» domanda. «Pensavo avessi detto –».

«È in via ufficiosa. Solo persone di cui mi fido. Io non – non potevo starmene con le mani in mano. Su questo avevi ragione. E anche se non posso… fare quello che mi stai chiedendo, posso comunque – fare questo. Non è molto, ma… forse può essere un ramo d’ulivo. Per favore».

«Sentinel –» comincia Nightlock, ma non finisce la frase. Sembra non sapere cosa dire.

«È Hodge Starkweather» continua Alec, e non gli sfugge il modo in cui gli occhi di Nightlock si allargano leggermente. «Ho detto a mia sorella di indagare su qualche vecchio membro del Circolo negli anni ’70, e ha notato che lui è stato recentemente rilasciato di prigione. Forse significa qualcosa, forse no, ma non può essere una coincidenza che sia successo nello stesso momento in cui Valentine è riapparso e sono cominciati questi incendi».

«Idris non sa perché l’hanno rilasciato?».

«No, non c’era nulla nei nostri verbali» dice Alec. «Ma c’era qualcosa –». Si ferma, solo per trovare Nightlock che attende che continui la frase. «È emerso anche il nome della senatrice Herondale».

L’espressione di Nightlock vacilla. Improvvisamente, è come se i suoi occhi si ingrigissero per abbinarsi alle nuvole sopra di loro, e sono altrettanto impenetrabili. E Alec si ritrova ad allungare una mano, prima di potersi fermare, per sfiorare con le dita il gomito di Nightlock. Il tocco è fugace. Nightlock sussulta comunque. Sposta il braccio, sottraendolo al tocco di Alec, distogliendo deliberatamente lo sguardo per focalizzarlo sull’orizzonte sepolcrale di New York. 

Alec sente freddo. Le sue mani si serrano a formare i pugni lungo i suoi fianchi; non toccherà Nightlock di nuovo. Piuttosto, chiede, con voce sommessa, esitante: «Tu sai qualcosa a riguardo?».

«Devo andare a fare delle telefonate».

«Nightlock –».

Nightlock si volta a guardarlo bruscamente, e Alec si immobilizza, la sua bocca si apre. Si sente stranamente deluso e si rimprovera per questo, e poi si rimprovera di nuovo per il modo in cui deve assumere in modo così confuso uno sguardo ferito.

Il dolore smorza il fuoco negli occhi di Nightlock. Quando parla di nuovo, le sue parole sono più dolci, più apologetiche. «Dico sul serio, Sentinel» dice. «Devo andare».

Alec annuisce, serrando le labbra in una linea piatta. Guarda il suolo e unisce le mani dietro la schiena. «Sì, va bene» dice. «Mi dispiace di non poter essere più d’aiu-».

«No» lo interrompe Nightlock. «No, Sentinel, non farlo. Questo _è_ d’aiuto». Osserva sia a destra che a sinistra dell’isolato, preparandosi a saltare nella notte e scomparire, come se nulla fosse. «Dovresti chiedere a tua sorella di fare un controllo incrociato tra la Herondale e tutti gli altri affiliati conosciuti del Circolo. Dal canto mio, farò la stessa cosa –».

«Nightlock –».

Nightlock si ferma sul precipizio del tetto, sbirciando oltre la propria spalla.

_Aspetta,_ vorrebbe dire Alec, _lasciami venire con te._

_No,_ rimprovera Sentinel. _Non puoi. Idris ti ha detto di non farlo_.

_Perché temi così tanto il cambiamento?_ , sussurra il vento.

Non c’è nulla che possa dire, nessun modo in cui possa terminare quella frase che è per metà una supplica e che inizia e finisce con il nome di Nightlock, fin troppo familiare sulle sue labbra. Invece, strizza gli occhi nella direzione della puntura bruciante nel suo sguardo, e volta il viso. La frustrazione è improvvisa e terribile e palpita, palpita un dolore nelle sue tempie, seppellito in profondità nella sua pelle, che chiede disperatamente di essere rilasciato.

Non sa più _che cosa_ sia. 

Ma vede Nightlock esitare, fare un mezzo passo indietro dal bordo del tetto. Le dita di Nightlock fremono in un modo che tradisce un desiderio: un desiderio che Sentinel smetta di guardarlo in questo modo, fin troppo aperto e sincero per il rapporto che hanno.

Per un istante, Nightlock sembra spaventato. Sembra che non sappia cosa fare.

«Ascolta… ascoltami, Sentinel» comincia, e lo stridore nella sua voce è sconosciuto a Sentinel. Non parla più di rabbia. «Ogni angolo che svoltiamo, ogni tessera che capovolgiamo, ogni filo che tiriamo rivela qualcosa di più, e qui sta succedendo qualcosa di più grande di me e di te. Non so fin dove arrivi tutto questo, o chi stia al centro della ragnatela, o come impedire a questa gente di uccidere qualcun altro, ma so per certo che tu vorrai essere nella fazione giusta di questa battaglia alla resa dei conti. E quella fazione non sarà Idris, lo sai. So che lo sai, ma quella fazione non può nemmeno essere il tuo senso di colpa. Lo capisci?».

_Non è una domanda così semplice_ , vorrebbe dire Alec, ma non lo fa. Può solo fare un altro cenno affermativo col capo, ammutolito dalla sua stessa gola ostruita.

Nightlock lo osserva per un momento più lungo; sonda il volto di Alec alla ricerca di qualcosa che Alec non è sicuro sia visibile dietro la maschera.

_Sono buono_ , pensa Alec. _Sono una brava persona. Giuro che è così. Voglio che sia così_.

Per la prima volta da molto tempo, Alec vuole essere visto. Vuole che Sentinel sia visto. Non vuole scomparire nello sfondo come un’altra ombra solenne che non fa sentire la propria voce quando ha importanza che lo faccia.

Vuole che Nightlock veda la persona che Alec vuole essere, e non solo la persona che _può_ essere.

Nightlock non dice nulla, ma sembra che voglia dire tutto, le parole curvano la linea della sua bocca. Non arrivano; le inghiotte con un impercettibile movimento del capo che sfuggirebbe a chiunque altro.

Ma non ad Alec. Ad Alec non sfugge.

Né gli sfugge il precipitare lento del suo cuore quando Nightlock compie l’ultimo passo oltre il bordo del tetto, svanendo velocemente nello svolazzare della sua giacca e nella piscina nera della notte molto più in basso. Non saluta. Non dice che vuole rivedere Sentinel.

Alec non è sicuro di meritare nessuna di quelle cose. Ma Alec –.

Dio, Alec vorrebbe solo che lui restasse.

____________________

Prima, Alec la definiva linea, quella cosa che divide il suo corpo a metà: una parte per il giorno e l’altra per la notte, parti che non si toccano mai se non in rari momenti all’alba e al tramonto.

Si accorge, ora, che aveva torto. Non è una linea. È una cosa troppo violenta e viscerale per essere una linea; è una cicatrice lacerata e stracciata nel suo mezzo, qualcosa a cui non è stato permesso di guarire.

Vorrebbe solo sapere cos’è che la lacera daccapo ogni giorno: l’indossare la maschera, o il togliersela di nuovo.

Quella sera, l’ufficio è silenzioso. È un venerdì, ed è trascorsa una settimana intera da quando ha incontrato Magnus nelle vesti di Sentinel, e la maggior parte delle persone se n’è andata presto per passare il finesettimana con le proprie famiglie, per vedere i propri amici, per andare in un bar notturno con la scusa di poter dormire fino a tardi la mattina seguente. Alec non gode di questo lusso: i giorni di riposo sono più unici che rari.

Dunque, invece, oltre il proprio divisorio, osserva Simon preparare la propria borsa e spegnere il proprio computer, il cui schermo blu si affievolisce con un suono stridulo. E quando Simon fischietta e si issa la borsa sulla spalla, Alec prova invidia.

Immagina: sentirsi completi, sentirsi umani. Simon probabilmente trascorrerà l’intero finesettimana a giocare col suo Super Nintendo e lo racconterà ad Alec lunedì mattina, perché non si vergogna della persona che è al di fuori dell’orario d’ufficio. Non deve nascondersi dalla luce del sole. 

_Come ci si sente?_

Beh, non è una domanda a cui Simon sarebbe in grado di rispondere se Alec dovesse chiederglielo. Simon non conosce alternativa. L’unica cosa che sa è come essere sé stesso.

E, oh, come lo invidia Alec.

«Stai ancora lavorando, eh?» dice Simon, fermandosi alla scrivania di Alec prima di andarsene. «Beh, io ho finito per oggi! Non trattenerti troppo – un giorno finirai letteralmente per oberarti di lavoro fino a morire, e poi dovranno assumere qualcun altro e io starò malissimo!».

Alec sorride debolmente, salutando Simon con la mano, incapace di distogliere completamente lo sguardo dal computer, perché sente che, se lo facesse, potrebbe non essere in grado di controllare i suoi muscoli facciali.

«Sì» dice. «Ho capito. Buon finesettimana».

«Anche a te!» esclama Simon. «Dormirò per quarantott’ore filate! Giuro, devo star attraversando un altro scatto di crescita perché sono sempre così stanco ultimamente – che poi, è possibile? Ho venticinque anni, non dodici, ma –». L’orologio da polso di Simon emette un “bip”; sono già le 19 e a quanto pare Simon deve andare da qualche parte. Alec non gli farà domande. «Oh! Cavolo, sono in ritardo! Ho da fare stasera, devo andare – ci vediamo lunedì, Alec!».

Anche Alec ha da fare stasera. Arkangel e Sentinel hanno una nuova missione. Il loro ultimo incarico è con un’industria della difesa, ma Alec sa cosa vuol dire in realtà: _traffico d’armi_. Quando Maryse ha consegnato loro l’informativa, ha vagamente riconosciuto il nome dell’azienda, ma, a volte, meno ne sa e meglio è, e non vuole pensarci più del dovuto.

Arkangel e Sentinel, dentro e fuori. Arkangel si assicura dei documenti, Sentinel sta di guardia e controlla il perimetro. Sarà un compito semplice, uno di quelli che hanno già svolto migliaia di volte –.

Gli sta già facendo venire la nausea.

_Ma…_

Non deve trovarsi lì ancora per qualche ora e il luogo in cui si incontreranno è vicino. Lancia un’occhiata all’orologio appeso al muro e poi spegne il computer senza nemmeno terminare l’e-mail che stava scrivendo.

Non c’è abbastanza tempo per andare a casa, ma c’è tempo per fingere. Ha vent’anni di esperienza alle spalle, dopotutto.

____________________

Alec bussa piano alla porta dell’ufficio di Magnus, ma le luci sono accese e riesce a sentire Magnus borbottare tra sé e sé dall’altra parte.

«Alexander!» chiama Magnus. «Sarà meglio che sia tu, perché non sono nell’umore di vedere nessun altro stasera».

Alec fa capolino dalla porta e sorride debolmente. La scrivania di Magnus è piena di scartoffie impilate in alte colonne e raccoglitori aperti disseminati di post-it. La cornetta del telefono non è al suo posto e c’è una macchia sul mento di Magnus che sembra essere inchiostro sollevato dal suo pollice.

«Meno male che sono io, allora» dice Alec.

Magnus solleva lo sguardo, alza gli occhi al cielo, ma poi sorride, e Alec lo percepisce come una scintilla che accende l’oscurità.

Si spegne, ovviamente, troppo velocemente, perché nel petto cavo di Alec non c’è luogo in cui possa andare.

Alec si accomoda al suo solito posto, abbandonando il suo capotto e la sua borsa sul pavimento, vicino ai suoi piedi. Si sporge sulla scrivania e sbircia gli appunti di Magnus al rovescio.

Ci sono molti nomi familiari: Starkweather, Morgenstern, Herondale, e altri che Alec non ha ancora sentito nominare, cerchiati con un inchiostro rosso vivo e chiosati con molti punti di domanda. Al di sotto ci sono delle copie di vecchi verbali della polizia da ispezionare per la dodicesima volta, nella speranza di scoprire qualcosa di nuovo; un gruppo di articoli ritagliati riguardo al processo in corso per l’omicidio di Ragnor Fell; e una serie di fotografie della chiesa data alle fiamme, che sembrano portare il marchio di fabbrica di Simon.

Magnus è stato impegnato. Alec non si aspetterebbe nulla di diverso.

«Niente?» chiede Alec fiaccamente. Solleva il bordo di un giornale per sbirciarvi sotto, ma c’è solo un altro titolo: **_MINACCIA VIGILANTE SMASCHERATA DA AGENTI EROICI._** L’unica cosa che ottiene è una macchia d’inchiostro nera sul pollice.

«Nulla di concreto» dice Magnus, ma sta ancora scrivendo mentre parla, senza sollevare lo sguardo. Qualunque cosa stia scribacchiando è chiaramente frettolosa. «Sto ancora indagando su Starkweather, ma non mi aspetto di trovare granché. Presumo che sarà un’altra nottata in bianco».

Ha un tono diverso rispetto a quello con cui aveva parlato l’altra notte, così entusiasta di ricevere risposte da Idris. Ora sembra laconico. Furente. Orribilmente stanco, come se non fosse stato fermo per giorni prima di avere l’opportunità di tirare il fiato.

Alec pondera cupamente. Non sa cosa dire, perché un “ _ti senti bene?_ ” non è sufficiente, e un “ _come ci muoviamo da qui?_ ” non sarà mai una domanda dotata di risposta. Parlare sembra uno sforzo troppo grande; vuole solo un momento per esistere, qui, in compagnia di Magnus e nient’altro. 

Dunque, allunga invece la mano per afferrare un fascicolo sulla scrivania di Magnus e lo tira verso di sé e ne legge le prime righe. Legge un solo paragrafo – _qualcosa, qualcosa, Jane Doe, razza caucasica, tra i 25 e i 30 anni, ritrovata in chiesa_ – prima che la sua cefalea tensiva cominci a sbocciare.

Alec si stringe il ponte nasale e chiude gli occhi, desiderando mandare via il dolore, ma non è il tipo di dolore a cui si può aggrappare, va e viene ad ondate. Non è come il dolore rozzo e accessibile delle nocche sbucciate o la puntura della corda del suo arco che sferza di ritorno sulle sue dita; non è come sfregarsi le mani fino a restare in carne viva sotto al getto del lavandino; non è nemmeno come suturarsi una ferita d’arma da fuoco nella vasca da bagno, cercando di non mettere in allerta i vicini.

No, è come una fascia stretta attorno alla sua testa, come la maschera che gli copre il volto e spinge sui suoi occhi, facendo pressione sulla sua cavità sinusale finché non diventa arduo respirare. Ovvio che si senta così. È una dannatissima metafora.

La penna di Magnus smette di scribacchiare. La appoggia. Alec riesce a sentirlo esitare.

«Alec?».

«Ho mal di testa» dice Alec. Socchiude un occhio, e, com’era prevedibile, Magnus si è del tutto dimenticato di scrivere.

Magnus abbassa il capo per cercare di incrociare l’orizzonte visivo di Alec. «Sei rimasto fino a tardi ogni sera questa settimana» dice. «Se vuoi tornare a casa, vai. Non ti sto obbligando a restare».

«Sono solo stanco» biascica Alec, appoggiandosi un palmo sulla mascella. È resa ispida dalla barba corta; quella mattina si era svegliato tardi e non aveva avuto il tempo di radersi e nemmeno di lavare via il sudiciume della città della notte precedente. «E poi, come hai detto tu, c’è un sacco di roba da controllare…».

Magnus stringe le labbra e prende di nuovo la penna, ma non comincia a scrivere. Sembra prendere in considerazione i suoi appunti, e poi spinge tutto da parte. Alec sbatte le palpebre, confuso.

«Non è nulla che non possa attendere un momento» dice Magnus. «O un’ora, o un giorno, se è quello di cui hai bisogno».

«I vigilante che vengono ammazzati non hanno un’ora o un giorno» borbotta Alec. «Magnus, è tutto a posto. Dimmi cosa devo controllare».

_Ho bisogno della distrazione. Ho solo bisogno di “essere”._

Magnus toglie il fascicolo dalle mani di Alec, colpendo con destrezza le dita di Alec quando Alec cerca di riprenderselo. Fissa Alec con uno sguardo severo.

«Stai lavorando troppo».

«Senti da che pulpito».

«Questo non riguarda me. Io ci sono abituato» ribatte Magnus. «A che ora sei andato a dormire ieri?».

Alec non se lo ricorda. È rimasto al quartier generale fino a tardi per il rapporto, e poi Jace si era di nuovo scaldato con Maryse e Robert riguardo al fatto che stanno _sprecando il loro tempo in missioni stupide_ , e Alec non era più riuscito a dormire, rivedendo all’infinito i loro volti delusi dietro le palpebre.

Che cosa direbbero se Alec spalleggiasse Jace? Se Alec avesse detto qualcosa e non si fosse limitato a guardare in avanti con le mani dietro la schiena e il mento sollevato?

Cosa direbbero le loro facce se Alec dicesse loro quanto disperatamente desidera fare quello che gli chiede di fare Nightlock?

Cosa farebbero se Ales semplicemente dicesse… “ _no_ ” _?_

“ _No, io darò la caccia al Circolo e dovrete uccidermi per impedirmelo_ ”.

«Tardi» raspa Alec, la sua voce lo tradisce. Gesticola in modo vago. «Come fai, Magnus? Come fai a… stare a galla in mezzo a tutto ciò?».

Magnus sorride mestamente, e c’è un breve momento di pausa, sufficiente ad Alec per sollevare lo sguardo, proprio quando Magnus parla. «Penso sia una questione di percezione, Alexander».

Magnus sta giocherellando con i suoi anelli, sfregando curiosamente le dita sulla pagina dei suoi appunti, ispezionando le venature della scrivania. Una ruga si forma tra le sue sopracciglia.

Alec vede di nuovo quella solitudine, ma, ora, è più di questo. È la stanchezza riguardo a cui aveva chiesto a Magnus su quel tetto; è quello strano struggimento che era emerso nella sua voce quella notte al telefono; è quella rabbia frustrata che Alec a volte sente ribollire sotto la superficie quando si schiantano contro un altro muro –.

Lui non è indistruttibile. Non è infallibile. _Perché Alec ha pensato che lo fosse, è solo umano._

_Alec non è umano. Non nello stesso modo. Non gli è permesso esserlo._

Alec percepisce la parola “nausea” crescere lungo la sua gola. Comincia a parlare senza averne davvero l’intenzione. «A volte… a volte, so cosa devo fare, ma non sempre coincide con quello che _voglio_ fare». Sospira con fare disperato e si sfrega una mano sulla faccia, scuotendo il capo. «Scusa, probabilmente non ha nemmeno senso…».

Chiunque altro direbbe che è una scelta facile, scegliere quello che vuole, scegliere di fare la cosa giusta, piuttosto che le cose che gli richiede di fare Idris. Jace lo tenta; Izzy lo rimprovera; e Nightlock lo giudica in un modo che Alec non riesce davvero a digerire. Ma Magnus –.

Magnus non è “chiunque altro”.

«No, lo capisco» dice Magnus a voce bassa. «Alcune responsabilità sono troppo grandi per poterle rifiutare, specialmente quando sono l’unica cosa che conosci da tutta la vita». Per un istante sembra assorto, il suo sguardo si rifugia nel passato. Alec può solo chiedersi a chi o a cosa stia pensando. «Per le persone può essere difficile capirlo».

Alec ride, ma sembra una risata fin troppo fragile, fin troppo rivelatrice. Barcolla sull’orlo dello sfinimento e di un crollo nervoso che ha represso fin troppo a lungo. Lo sente, ora, avvicinarsi a lui di soppiatto alle sue spalle come un’ombra bramosa di aggrapparsi alla sua schiena, e può solo sperare di riuscire a tornare a casa prima che lo colga.

«Alec?».

«Sì, scusa» dice Alec, tirando su col naso rumorosamente. «Sto bene».

«Io non credo». Silenziosamente, Magnus si alza dalla poltroncina e gira attorno alla scrivania, oltrepassando la distanza che finora il tavolo aveva creato tra di loro. Si appoggia contro lo spigolo e, con il piede, fa voltare la sedia di Alec verso di sé.

Le sue parole sono leggere come una piuma, tristi, un sussurro: «Penso che tu non stia bene da molto tempo».

E, _oh_ , non è forse quella la scomoda verità?

Inclinando il capo, osserva Alec con quella sua espressione gentile ed infinita che dice “ _sarai anche in grado di ingannare tutti gli altri, ma non riesci ad ingannare me_ ”. Ma, stavolta, Magnus ha consapevolmente oltrepassato anche un’altra linea che Alec ha tracciato, e sta lentamente passando le mani sulle viscere di Alec, sfocando tutte le cose che Alec pensava di conoscere.

E come ci si sente? Al pensiero di qualcuno con le mani nel tuo petto, a frugare tra le tue costole, che fuoriesce con i palmi pieni di segreti ed energia? Vulnerabile, intimo, sanguinante, tutto questo genere di cose che spaventano Alec, che parlano della mortificazione spaventosa dell’essere visti e –.

Eppure, che sono agognate.

Alec si sente inchiodato alla sedia. Gli occhi di Magnus sono così brillanti, desiderano silenziosamente e così disperatamente un frammento di verità, sono così infinitamente altruisti che Alec non può fare a meno di odiarlo un po’, perché dà troppo perché una persona sola possa sopportarlo. Dona queste parti di sé come se fossero fiori, consapevole che potrebbero appassire e morire una volta tagliate, ma anche consapevole che nel breve momento in cui Alec tiene uno dei suoi sorrisi, il mondo in qualche modo sembra un po’ migliore, un po’ più bello.

In quei momenti, Alec si sente reale.

«Te ne stai seduto qui con me tutte le sere» continua allora Magnus, la sua voce è un sospiro adesso. Sostiene lo sguardo di Alec con tenerezza e comprensione. «E non posso fare a meno di chiedermi dove te ne vai, quando te ne vai. A cosa stai pensando, cosa significano quelle borse sotto i tuoi occhi, cos’è che ti fa aggrottare la fronte in quel modo quando ti perdi nei tuoi pensieri mentre stai leggendo e chiaramente non te ne rendi conto –».

«Magnus…».

«Ci tengo a te, Alec. Ti ammiro per il tuo senso di ciò che è giusto e di ciò che non lo è, per la tua disponibilità ad uscire dal selciato per gli altri – lo sai, e io – prima di tutto questo, io non ti conoscevo, non conoscevo la persona che sei e rimpiango con ogni fibra del mio corpo di non averlo scoperto prima –».

«Anche io ci tengo a te» farfuglia Alec, gesticolando goffamente nella vana speranza di impedire alle sue parole di sfuggire al suo controllo. Pensa alla possibilità di alzarsi in piedi, giusto per essere all’altezza dello sguardo di Magnus, ma le sue gambe non rispondono. «Tu fai così tanto per tutti quanti, Magnus, sgobbi in mezzo alla spazzatura per loro, e io vorrei solo che gli altri lo vedessero –».

«Allora, dimmi come posso aiutarti».

Il cuore di Alec sbanda, sa che è così. Nessuno gliel’aveva mai detto prima, ed è perché lui non l’ha mai chiesto.

Un supereroe non dovrebbe aver bisogno d’aiuto, non quando il destino di una città giace nelle sue mani. Dovrebbe essere lui a proteggere tutti gli altri, senza crogiolarsi in sentimenti che Idris gli avrebbe dovuto strappare via quand’è nato.

Forse è sempre stato questo il problema. Non dovrebbe provare questo timore, o quest’odio per sé stesso, o questo desiderio fastidioso, e forse è per questo motivo che Magnus lo osserva nel modo in cui lo osserva: qualcuno che è così evidentemente un pesce fuor d’acqua.

Audacemente, Magnus continua. «Te lo chiedo perché sono preoccupato per te, Alexander. Ci sarà sempre qualcosa: un’altra elezione, un altro incendio, un altro vigilante ammazzato, ma se non trovi del tempo per te stesso, se prendi tutte queste cose che provi e le nascondi sotto al tappeto e le ignori – _perderai_ te stesso».

I suoi occhi indugiano sulla guancia di Alec, virando in basso verso la sua mandibola, la sua bocca, e poi lentamente verso l’ampiezza delle sue spalle.

Quando il suo sguardo torna sugli occhi di Alec, dice: «Sembri sempre così triste, Alec».

_Anche tu_ , vorrebbe dire Alec, ma non lo fa, perché lo sanno già entrambi che è così. Quando piove tanto spesso quanto piove a New York, quando il mondo esterno sembra così tetro, come si fa a non essere _tristi_?

Alec è così stanco di tutto ciò.

«È come se» comincia, e la sua voce è già roca. Guarda Magnus curvarsi sulla scrivania, le sue spalle si afflosciano, ma la sua sincerità, la sua compassione sono messe a nudo. Evoca parole sulle labbra di Alec che non aveva intenzione di pronunciare. «È come se avessi questo progetto per la tua vita. Sai cosa devi fare e quali sono le tue responsabilità, e pensi, “sai, se segui le regole, andrà tutto bene”».

Alec deglutisce visibilmente.

«Ma non va tutto bene» continua. «Sto facendo del mio meglio, ma non è sufficiente. Non lo sarà mai e – non lo so. Fa male. E poi mi sento in colpa, perché altre persone ne soffrono di più, e questo – peggiora solo le cose. Non voglio che le persone mi vedano… così».

«Non dovresti paragonare la tua sofferenza a quella delle altre persone» dice Magnus. «Solo perché qualcuno potrebbe stare peggio non significa che la tua sofferenza sia insignificante».

Il sospiro di risposta di Alec è tremulo. Stira le nocche, torcendosi le dita in grembo. C’è una pellicina sul suo pollice che richiede di essere strappata. «Sono solo così… confuso».

«Lo so. Lo so. Anch’io» dice Magnus. «Ma non sei solo. Tu hai me».

Alec solleva lo sguardo, distogliendolo dalle sue mani, mentre il sangue comincia a fuoriuscire dal lato della sua unghia. Lo nasconde nel palmo dell’altra mano. «E tu hai _me_ ».

Magnus sorride. «Significa più di quello che immagini».

Il calore fluisce sulle guance di Alec, ma non è quel calore pizzicante e disagevole che accompagna così spesso i sorrisi civettuoli di Magnus e il flirting esplicito in ufficio, no. 

No, è un tipo di calore intransigente, intimo in un modo che Alec ha desiderato a lungo ma che non ha mai immaginato per sé. Immagina parole del genere premute contro il palmo della sua mano. Le immagina rotolare giù, lungo la sua nuca. Le immagina contro l’orecchio, improvvisamente senza fiato.

Magnus gli porge la mano. Alec la fissa. La fissa nello stesso modo in cui una volta aveva fissato la mano di Nightlock, con l’eccezione che Nightlock gli stava chiedendo di fare un passo oltre il bordo di un tetto insieme a lui.

E Magnus –.

Magnus non gli sta chiedendo quello, ma sta offrendo ad Alec qualcosa di molto più terrificante: il nome di questo sentimento a cui non si può dar risposta nel suo petto, quello che non si limita ad oltrepassare i confini, ma li piega, li spezza, li imbratta di un colore che è tutto Alec, _esclusivamente Alec_ , e il modo in cui si sente quando Magnus si ferma a guardarlo in mezzo ad una stanza affollata.

«Dai» dice Magnus. Fa un cenno del capo verso la pila di documenti non letti sulla scrivania. «Possono aspettare fino a domani».

Non è vero, ma Alec si allunga ad afferrare comunque la mano di Magnus. Non è mai stato lui ad allungarsi finora. Le dita di Magnus sono calde, i suoi anelli freddi, e il suo battito cardiaco è stabile sul suo polso.

Magnus stringe le dita di Alec in modo confortante. «Vuoi che usciamo da qui?» chiede, senza lasciarlo. «Andiamo a bere qualcosa, a cena?».

Alec vorrebbe dire di sì. Il suo primo, reale, modesto, disinibito “ _sì_ ”, un’apologia per tutte le volte che ha deluso Magnus prima, troppo spaventato di fare un salto da solo, ma allo stesso tempo si sente fragile. Si sente come il vetro, trasparente, che permette a tutta la luce di passargli attraverso, e non vuole che nessun altro lo veda. Non vuole che nessun altro veda il modo in cui Magnus lo sta guardando ora, tutto pieno di speranza, rifrangendosi su di lui e suddividendosi in una miriade di colori.

Non vuole che nessun altro veda tutti i conseguenti graffi e le schegge e i frantumi, a parte Magnus.

«Magari possiamo stare qui e basta?» suggerisce Alec, perché fuori c’è una serie innumerevole di cose a cui non vuole pensare, che non vuole affrontare, ma qui, nel confine formato dalle quattro mura di quest’ufficio, sa esattamente chi è, per quanto fugacemente. Riesce a vedere l’intera stanza tutta in una volta e al di là di quella il mondo non si estende.

«Va bene» dice Magnus. Il suo sguardo cade sulla mano di Alec e diventa riverente mentre fa scorrere il proprio pollice sul dorso delle nocche di Alec. La pelle di Alec gli risponde come il braille ad un uomo cieco, sollevandosi al tocco. Magnus si limita a emettere un suono a labbra chiuse. «Va bene» ripete. «Ti va allora del cibo d’asporto? C’è questo ristorante thailandese che muoio dalla voglia di provare».

____________________

La luce nell’ufficio è soffusa: polverosa, gialla, un po’ intima. Ci sono contenitori da asporto vuoti sulla scrivania, ma, in qualche modo, la stanza odora di fumo e decisioni pessime ma indulgenti. I fascicoli di Magnus sono ancora sparpagliati sulla scrivania, fogli di carta tessuti insieme, uno sopra l’altro, uno sopra l’altro, aggrovigliati con gli incarti delle bacchette e fazzolettini di carta, ma sono stati spinti a lato per la maggior parte.

Magnus è stravaccato sulla sua poltroncina, accasciato tra i cuscinetti con i piedi sopra la scrivania, incrociati alle caviglie. In grembo ha un taccuino pieno di scarabocchi colorati, e tiene in mano un bicchiere di whisky bevuto a metà che sta lentamente mulinando con un movimento rotatorio del polso. E sta canticchiando, ma non è una melodia che Alec riconosce ed è leggermente stonata. Oltre al ticchettio dell’orologio appeso al muro e al fruscio dei fogli mentre Magnus sfoglia lentamente i propri appunti, è l’unica cosa che Alec riesce a sentire.

Alec si sente piacevolmente pieno, la cintura gli è attillata sui fianchi. La sonnolenza lo sta raggiungendo e il pensiero di fare un sonnellino non è terribile, anche se questa sedia è tremendamente scomoda. Non dorme da troppo tempo, ma non vuole che Magnus veda le sue palpebre calare.

Addormentarsi in presenza di qualcun altro sembra una vulnerabilità che non sa con certezza come potersi permettere, quindi si accontenta del silenzio, di contare i propri respiri, di immergersi nella compagnia di Magnus, che non richiede parole per essere confortevole.

Non sa con certezza da quanto se ne stiano qui, lui e Magnus. Un paio d’ore almeno, ma non ci sono finestre nella stanza e, al di là, c’è solo il silenzio. L’universo, in questo momento, è molto piccolo: non ci sono la città, la pioggia, un nastro segnaletico che svolazza nel vento implacabile, un posto dove andare una volta uscito da qui, per quanto Alec sappia che non è vero. 

Ma, per ora, per questo singolo, incomparabile momento, ci sono solo lui e Magnus e il dolore affaticato che si sta formando dietro le sue tempie. Può fingere.

Magnus si passa una mano fra i capelli e attira l’attenzione di Alec, come se l’attenzione di Alec non si fosse già sospinta oltre alla scrivania da quando si sono seduti, da quando Magnus ha preso la sua mano e l’ha stretta. Magnus sospira tra sé e sé, intrecciando le dita. Il suo sguardo è basso, guizza sul documento che tiene tra le mani, le ciglia gli gettano ombre delicate sugli zigomi. La luce soffusa e artificiale dipinge delle ombre penetranti sulla sua pelle, ed è impressionante.

È bellissimo.

Lo è sempre stato. Alec ne è conscio da quando si sono conosciuti, ma questo è – questo è diverso, ora, e Alec sa che è così. È diverso nelle occhiaie scure sotto gli occhi di Magnus, nei suoi capelli spettinati, e nel modo in cui le bretelle gli affondano nelle spalle ampie, un po’ troppo strette per essere comode. È diverso nel modo in cui Magnus si umetta le dita prima di girare pagina, e nell’attenzione che è scolpita nel marmo del suo volto, e nella dedizione che ha per questo, per questa causa, sopra ogni altra cosa, incluso sé stesso.

Magnus è sorprendente. Alec lo vede ora, per quello che è. Sentinel e Arkangel e Nightlock – sono tutte persone che indossano delle maschere per aiutare chi si trova in difficoltà, ma Magnus non si nasconde dietro ad un personaggio. Non ne ha bisogno; lui sa esattamente chi è e quello che deve fare. A lui importa più che a tutti loro messi insieme, eppure non lo vede nessuno. Non lo sa nessuno.

Alec lo sa.

«Alexander» dice Magnus, senza sollevare lo sguardo dal suo taccuino. «Mi stai fissando».

_Non è vero_ , vorrebbe insistere Alec. Assapora le parole sulla lingua e un tempo avrebbe potuto dirle. Ma non vuole più mentire. Tiene già troppi segreti contro il petto, e vuole solo essere Alec quand’è da solo con Magnus in quest’ufficio. È l’unico posto in cui può esserlo.

Vuole solo immergere la sua mano in questo fiume chiamato possibilità, anche se non ne segue il corso fino al mare. Il refrigerio è sufficiente per un momento.

Dunque, mormora: «Già». 

Magnus solleva lo sguardo, distogliendolo dagli appunti, la morbida rotondità delle sue labbra si tramuta in un sorriso facile, delicato. «Già?» chiede. Il divertimento è come un baluginio nei suoi occhi. «E ti piace quello che vedi?».

Il calore annuvola il volto di Alec e la sua nuca, quindi l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è scrollare le spalle e abbassare di nuovo lo sguardo sulla scrivania, prendendo un articolo che è sicuro di aver già esaminato. Magnus ride armoniosamente, scuotendo il capo.

È la solita vecchia storia, quanto distaccato dal mondo Alec possa sentirsi, eppure riesca ad essere così presente, così Alec. Non c’è nessuna percezione di Sentinel qui: questo è Alec, assieme ad un uomo bellissimo, soli in una stanza che aggirano le cose che palpitano nel cuore di Alec e nel suo petto.

Forse… forse non sta fingendo, qui, dopotutto. Questo è tutto Alec.

Si sente normale. Si sente umano. Vorrebbe che durasse, ma sa che non è così che andrà.

Fa un po’ paura.

Il canticchiare di Magnus si affievolisce; un cipiglio è il suo rimpiazzo mentre si concentra troppo minuziosamente su un qualcosa scritto sulla pagina. Le sue dita tintinnano contro il bicchiere di whiskey, tamburellandoci, e lui si muove sulla poltroncina, flettendo le spalle ed esponendo la “v” della sua gola quando si mette più comodo. La sua cravatta è stata abbandonata da tempo; anche la sua giacca. Alec ammira le lunghe linee del suo corpo con un’audacia che non sembra sua.

Magnus prende un sorso di whiskey. Alec osserva l’indentatura che il bicchiere lascia sulle sue labbra; è rossa, quasi viola scuro, lo stesso colore di una macchia di vino. Magnus riflette a lungo prima di riappoggiare il bicchiere sul tavolo e allungare ciecamente la mano verso la penna senza distogliere gli occhi dalla pagina. C’è un gesto plateale quando cerchia un paragrafo nei suoi appunti e poi mormora fra sé e sé, soddisfatto, picchiettando la penna contro la bocca.

Comincia a canticchiare di nuovo, qualcosa di diverso. Una canzone che Alec conosce, una canzone che riporta Alec ad un momento di tranquillità in un vicolo che ora sembra essere stato eoni fa.

Luci al neon. Un corpo stretto al suo, increspato dalla rabbia. Confessioni sotto la pioggia. Nightlock.

_I Queen._

«Ho una cosa per te».

Le parole lasciano la bocca di Alec prima che riesca ad afferrarle. Alec sembra quasi senza fiato.

Magnus solleva lo sguardo, la penna ancora in equilibrio sulla sua mano. «Per me?».

«Sì, per te» dice Alec. «Però, uhm, è nel cassetto della mia scrivania –».

Si alza troppo in fretta, troppo goffamente, e Magnus sbatte le palpebre velocemente, togliendo i piedi dalla scrivania e sembrando giustamente confuso. Il cuore di Alec comincia a martellare, d’un tratto la sua attenzione è stimolata dall’adrenalina. 

Magnus si muove per alzarsi dalla sedia con un’espressione confusa, ma Alec lo ferma.

«Tu» dice Alec, bloccando Magnus con un cenno della mano, «aspetta qui. Io… torno subito».

____________________

I passi di Alec sono un ritmo stabile nei corridoi bui, ma la pulsazione cardiaca è più rumorosa nelle sue orecchie, inebriante e coinvolgente. Tutte le luci dell’ufficio sono spente, quindi trova la via grazie al bagliore verde delle uscite di sicurezza e alle luci al neon che si riversano all’interno attraverso le finestre.

L’ufficio è deserto e angoscioso e malinconico, infestato dal ronzio dei sistemi elettronici, dallo sfolgorio dei computer lasciati in stand-by, e anche la postazione di Alec è delineata in quello strano colore effimero. La città osserva Alec mediante le vetrate che vanno dal soffitto al pavimento, un mare di tetti inondati di luce bianca, fanali d’auto di passaggio che trafiggono il buio e vagano sul soffitto in fuggevoli raggi di silenzio. 

Alec serpeggia tra i divisori, leggermente senza fiato, e apre il cassetto più in basso della sua scrivania con uno strattone. Estrae una catasta di scartoffie e le getta a terra per raggiungere la parte retrostante del cassetto alla ricerca del fruscio di una busta di plastica.

Non l’ha più guardata da quella notte alla chiesa, ma l’ha pensata.

L’ha pensata molto. Stava solo… aspettando il momento giusto.

_È questo il momento giusto? E come dovrebbe fare lui a saperlo?_

Non capisce esattamente cosa sia _un momento_ , ma mentre oscilla indietro con le ginocchia, tenendo tra le mani la borsetta gialla della _Tower Records_ , il suo cuore comincia a battere con un ritmo diverso e il suo collo diventa sudaticcio.

Si sente eccezionalmente agitato. Nella vita salta giù da palazzi e sventa incendi, ma nulla è tanto sconcertante quanto questo: quel peculiare bisogno di essere conosciuto, e non solo per le sue buone azioni.

«È per me?».

Alec solleva lo sguardo al suono dei passi di Magnus che si avvicinano, non sorpreso che l’abbia seguito.

Magnus esita, a qualche passo dalla scrivania di Alec. Si gira e rigira l’anello sull’anulare. I suoi occhi sono scuri, immersi nell’ombra, e questo lo rende difficile da leggere.

Alec osserva di nuovo la musicassetta, piccola e fragile nelle sue mani grandi. La busta di plastica è spiegazzata ed è abbastanza sicuro che all’interno ci sia ancora lo scontrino. Non sa cosa dire: cosa potrebbe sembrare troppo impacciato o troppo recitato a memoria o troppo premuroso. Non vuole essere percepito come niente di tutto ciò, e la cosa lo fa sentire un po’ come un bambino – ma forse va bene così.

Non ha avuto la possibilità di imparare queste cose prima: come fare, come essere, come desiderare. Non ha avuto la possibilità di, beh.

_Provare dei sentimenti._

«Sì» dice, tirandosi in piedi. Si avvicina a Magnus, e lo sguardo di Magnus si abbassa, prima sull’incavo della gola di Alec, visibile attraverso la camicia sbottonata, e poi sulla busta di plastica tra le sue mani.

Alec reprime la smania di sorridere, uno struggimento piacevole nelle sue guance che sboccia da quel peso greve che si è stabilizzato nel suo petto: è una contraddizione, e lui lo sa, e quella contraddizione lo confonde. Reprime la smania di dire a Magnus che ha avuto questa busta di plastica infilata all’interno di uno stivale per circa cinque ore mentre scorrazzava per la città nelle vesti di Sentinel la notte in cui ha comprato la musicassetta, e potrebbe esserci della fuliggine ancora impigliata nelle pieghe della busta proveniente dalle navate falcidiate di quella chiesa. Reprime la smania di dire “ _ti_ _penso, anche quando non dovrei_ ”, perché sembra troppo –.

Qualcosa. Non-niente. Non più.

Dio, sembra una possibilità, il tipo di “e se?” con cui Magnus l’ha sempre stuzzicato ma che non ha mai messo in pratica. Una possibilità che non ha ancora un nome, ma che, ciononostante, rende calda la pelle di Alec.

Tende la borsetta di plastica a Magnus, e Magnus gli lancia uno sguardo sospettoso che evolve rapidamente in un sorriso sghembo, tutto denti, tutto reale.

«Sono piuttosto sicuro che non sia ancora il mio compleanno» dice, facendo scivolare la musicassetta fuori dalla busta e gettandosi alla rinfusa la busta oltre la spalla. Si rigira la cassetta fra le mani per osservare la copertina dell’album e inspira bruscamente.

«Non so se tu ce l’abbia già» dice Alec, strofinandosi la nuca con la mano, «o se tu abbia un mangianastri, ma –».

Magnus scorre la lista delle tracce e poi picchietta con il polpastrello sulla prima traccia del lato B. Solleva lo sguardo verso Alec e c’è della magia inespressa nei suoi occhi.

«Questa è la mia preferita» dice. _Who Wants To Live Forever_.

«Già» risponde Alec goffamente. «L’avevo immaginato. Ti ho sentito – ti ho sentito canticchiarla, prima».

Magnus si rigira di nuovo la musicassetta tra le mani, facendo scorrere il pollice sulla custodia in segno d’apprezzamento. Si umetta le labbra, incapace di reprimere il sorriso che gli tende le guance.

Ed Alec è catturato, catturato dal momento di felicità incontrollata che non ha mai visto su Magnus prima d’ora. Sembra molto più giovane in quel momento, senza tensione nelle spalle, senza una vecchia tristezza che indugia nei suoi occhi, senza il pensiero di nessun’altro oltre a sé stesso. È ammaliante e Alec decide, in un momento vertiginoso, che è questo l’aspetto che Magnus dovrebbe avere, sempre.

«Non riesco a credere che te ne sia accorto» mormora Magnus.

Alec ridacchia a voce bassa. «Certo che me ne sono accorto» bofonchia. «Perché non avrei dovuto? Te l’ho già detto, io –».

_Io ti_ vedo _._

«Alec» dice Magnus, con il sorriso ancora così ampio. Tiene la musicassetta stretta al petto e fa un passo in avanti, più vicino ad Alec, nel fascio di luce bianca che s’infiltra dalle vetrate e che potrebbe anche essere la luna. Dipinge il volto di Magnus di ombre perlate e di alabastro. «Alexander».

Alec lancia uno sguardo alle labbra di Magnus mentre si curvano attorno ai suoni che compongono il suo nome in modo così eloquente. E oh, il modo in cui Magnus sorride, il modo in cui guarda Alec, come Alec non è mai stato guardato prima. Improvvisamente, l’unica cosa che Alec riesce a sentire è il suono del suo stesso respiro ansante, e nient’altro; si chiede dove se ne vadano i rumori quando non sono più necessitati.

Le spalle di Magnus ondeggiano mentre fa un altro passo verso Alec. Alec percepisce il calore ora. Un altro paio di fanali di un’auto attraversano il soffitto, vagando sul volto di Magnus, riflettendosi nei suoi occhi mentre solleva lo sguardo verso Alec.

E Alec –.

Il dispositivo di comunicazione di Alec comincia a squillargli prepotentemente nell’orecchio. L’elettricità statica lo fa trasalire, sussultando in un modo che a Magnus non può sfuggire. Alec ha solo il buon senso di non premersi l’orecchio con le dita quando la voce di Jace crepita.

«Ehi, Alec, ci sei? Dovevamo incontrarci dieci minuti fa. Non so se ci sia stato un cambio di programma o –».

«Alec?» lo chiama Magnus a bassa voce. «Stai bene?».

«Sì, io –» comincia Alec, ma la realtà lo colpisce come un pugno allo stomaco. Sbatte le palpebre, e la distanza scomparsa tra il suo corpo e quello di Magnus non è più calda, ma bollente, troppo, Alec brucia. È un avvertimento e lui lo sa: _non avvicinarti troppo ora, hai avuto il tuo momento_. Quando parla di nuovo, la sua voce è rauca. «Che, uhm… che ora è?».

Magnus si acciglia ma lancia un’occhiata all’orologio al suo polso. «È appena passata mezzanotte». Alec osserva le spalle di Magnus afflosciarsi. «Si sta facendo tardi. Probabilmente dovrei andare».

«Giusto» dice Alec fiaccamente. «Già, anch’io, ma –».

«Ma?» chiede Magnus speranzoso. Tiene ancora la musicassetta stretta al petto.

Alec inghiotte il suo cuore rispedendolo giù nel petto, ma scopre che non ci va così volentieri. «Grazie» riesce a dire. «Per stasera. Significa… significa davvero molto per me».

Magnus si lascia andare ad un sorriso appena accennato, i suoi occhi si spiegazzano. Inclina il capo di lato, valutando Alec con una delicatezza che si infonde in lui.

«Non c’è di che, Alexander» mormora. «Non c’è di che».

____________________

«Allora, io non ne so molto di quest’azienda, ma Iz dice che sono trafficanti d’armi» dice Jace, mezz’ora più tardi. «Il che, se me lo chiedi, fa abbastanza schifo. Sono sicuro almeno al 99% che quello che stiamo facendo non è solo illegale, ma anche un crimine federale». Ansima, colpendosi il petto con una mano con fare teatrale. «Oh mio Dio, siamo diventati dei super-cattivi?».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo e colpisce Jace alla spalla, ma non fa altro che farlo ridere di più alla sua stessa battuta orribile.

Alec non è dell’umore per le risate.

Ma non è nemmeno dell’umore per aggredire verbalmente Jace, o per rimuginare in cima a un palazzo, o per essere Sentinel in alcun modo. Non stasera.

No, la sensazione nel suo petto è semplicemente vuota, come se fosse stato trascinato via da qualcosa fin troppo presto. Gli evoca un respiro molto profondo da un qualche luogo a malapena sfiorato ma ora esposto alle intemperie. La luce bianca della città non è più flebile come la luna, ma brutale e artificiale e abbagliante. Freddie Mercury non canticchia, né chiama; il suo rumore di sottofondo è il vento e le sferzate lontane delle pale di un elicottero. Il suo volto non è più piacevolmente caldo, ma sgradevolmente freddo.

Jace se ne accorge quasi immediatamente, fermandosi mentre si risistema gli occhialini protettivi e flette le ali. Guarda Alec accigliato. «Va tutto bene, Alec?».

Alec non ha molta voglia di parlarne. Sa che Jace è in buona fede, ma Alec stasera è stato sincero in un modo in cui non era mai stato sincero prima, esponendo una parte di sé sensibile all’aria frizzante e, ora, sembra che l’abbia ammutolito. Può forzare le parole su per la sua gola quanto vuole, ma gli danno la nausea quando raggiungono la bocca e le sue labbra non si aprono.

«Alla grande» riesce a dire, e le parole sono brevi e affilate. Preme le dita contro la maschera, assicurandosi che sia messa bene. Non si muove. «Togliamoci questo pensiero».

Jace annuisce. Diversamente da Izzy, non prova ad ottenere la verità da Alec tramite delle lusinghe quando Alec si zittisce in uno dei suoi attacchi non-verbali. Alec non sa con certezza se sia meglio o peggio, ma non vuole nemmeno pensarci.

Piuttosto, Jace spiega le sue ali d’acciaio e picchietta due dita sulla maschera, il loro codice. Significa “occhi aperti”. Alec picchietta la maschera a sua volta, e poi Jace fa un balzo nel cielo come un proiettile d’argento, trafiggendo le nuvole.

Alec attende che l’aria si stabilizzi. La corrente di ritorno nel vento tenta di trascinarlo in basso. Non glielo permetterà, non prima di portare a termine la sua missione, ma è difficile. I suoi capelli sono già infradiciati dall’umidità; le sue dita già gelate all’interno dei guanti.

La sua testa è altrove. Si chiede se Magnus è arrivato a casa sano e salvo.

Vorrebbe essere ancora in ufficio, al caldo.

____________________

La missione fila liscia. Alec neutralizza le videocamere di sicurezza con un paio di frecce ben piazzate, e Jace sfonda la porta con una spallata, e poi sgattaiolano all’interno dell’ultimo piano di un buio, imponente grattacielo senza essere beccati dalla sicurezza.

Alec dovrebbe essere grato, ma c’è questa tensione nel suo petto che non intende abbattersi, questa rigidità, questa preoccupazione, quest’anticipazione mentre fa il palo sulla soglia e Jace rovista all’interno di uno schedario, come se qualcosa di terribile fosse proprio dietro l’angolo.

Non arriva mai nulla, ma Alec ha la sensazione che, di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, non sia necessariamente visibile. Non necessariamente _tangibile_. La assapora come un temporale che attende di scoppiare e immagina secchiate di pioggia arrivare dalla baia. 

È solo questione di tempo prima che il vento sferzi contro le vetrate e l’intero edificio inizi a tremare, e Alec non ha intenzione di starsene ad aspettare che succeda. La sensazione nel suo stomaco è terrore, e il suo sapore, amaro.

«Sbrigati» sibila Alec, lanciandosi un’occhiata oltre la spalla. Jace svuota un cassetto della scrivania sul tappeto e impreca a bassa voce. Anche il fruscio della carta sembra troppo rumoroso; Alec trasalisce.

«Sto facendo più in fretta che posso» ribatte Jace. «Hai una vaga idea di quanto sia difficile trovare quello che stiamo cercando quando non so cosa stiamo cercando? Maryse ci dà il minimo indispensabile con cui lavorare, come al solito, cazzo. Questi fascicoli sembrano tutti uguali – aspetta». Jace solleva una cartellina con impresso il nome dell’industria della difesa a cui sono interessati. Lo sventola per aria in direzione di Alec. «Sembra promettente?».

«Prendili tutti e andiamocene da qui».

«Ricevuto». Jace afferra un altro paio di fascicoli e se li infila sottobraccio, prima di guardare il macello che ha lasciato sul pavimento e fare spallucce. Alec non ha intenzione di dirgli di rimettere a posto.

Sgattaiolano sul tetto, Alec fa strada e sbircia oltre ogni angolo della scalinata con la cautela di un cacciatore, i suoi piedi silenti e una freccia incoccata. Il respiro è trascinato nella sua gola altrettanto silenziosamente. Ma non c’è niente, non c’è nessuno, non c’è nemmeno un rumore, le ombre cupe negli angoli della tromba delle scale ingoiano tutto e non lo rigurgitano.

Questo è il genere di ombre che gioca brutti scherzi alla mente; con la coda dell’occhio, si potrebbe vedere la sagoma di un uomo che indugia nelle tenebre, ma quando si sbattono le palpebre di nuovo, è scomparso. La mascella di Alec è serrata; il suo dito tremerebbe sulla corda dell’arco se non fosse stato addestrato al meglio.

Salgono l’ultima rampa di scale verso il tetto e le ali di Jace grattano contro le pareti, facendo quasi venire un infarto ad Alec. La sua freccia sussulta con violenza e Alec si volta bruscamente per lanciare un’occhiataccia a Jace. Jace risponde con un sorriso di scuse, scrollando le spalle mentre si immobilizzano entrambi, nell’attesa che lo stridio del titanio contro il cemento la smetta di riecheggiare.

Alec trattiene il respiro. Si aspetta che scatti un allarme, o che ci siano delle grida che crescono lungo la scalinata dal piano inferiore, dei passi improvvisamente tonanti. Ma non c’è niente.

Jace ripiega le ali attorno al suo corpo docilmente. «Scusa» sussurra.

Alec stringe le labbra in una linea stretta. Picchietta le dita contro la maschera – _attenzione_ – e poi dà il segnale perché continuino ad avanzare.

La sensazione di essere seguito si strascica. Se Alec si guarda alle spalle, non vede niente, niente a parte l’increspatura indistinta delle ombre che si riorientano e scivolano di nuovo verso le pareti.

Qualsiasi cosa li stia osservando non è reale. È nella testa di Alec, nel suo stomaco, nelle sue dita dei piedi arricciate all’interno degli anfibi.

Prima escono da qui, meglio è.

____________________

Sul tetto, Alec fa dei respiri più profondi, abbassa l’arco, ma continua a tenere la freccia stretta con forza. Il vento e la chiamata fredda della pioggia di solito lo calmano, ma stanotte se li sente scivolare sulla pelle come olio, come uno smalto nero che gli imperla l’armatura. La tensione nel suo petto persiste. I suoi respiri sono solo dei respiri a metà. Si sente instabile, e trova il controllo solo tra l’impennaggio della freccia tenuto saldo tra l’indice e il pollice.

Scruta i tetti vicini alla ricerca di ombre che si muovono mentre Jace avvolge una catena pesante attorno alla maniglia della porta tagliafuoco, cosicché non vengano colti di sorpresa se qualcuno li trova. La catena sbatacchia contro la porta, metallo su metallo, e Alec ne sente la sensazione sotto le unghie.

«È stato sorprendentemente facile» commenta Jace, noncurante, mentre si gira verso Alec e brandisce i documenti rubati. «Ti va di dare un’occhiata?».

«Non particolarmente». Alec inserisce il mirino sull’arco per avere una visuale migliore sulla città. Non sa con certezza cosa si aspetti di vedere.

_Chi speri di vedere._

La pressione nell’aria non muta come vorrebbe. Non è un peso familiare che preme sulla sua nuca come il tocco di un palmo, ma, invece, percepisce l’affrettarsi dei nervi come polpastrelli sulle spalle.

Digrigna i denti, serrando la mascella. In lontananza, l’unica cosa che vede è il lampeggio delle luci delle camere da letto che si spengono e la danza delle bandiere sui tetti alla mercé del vento. Jersey City è luminosa in lontananza, l’aria salmastra soffia dall’oceano, e New York puzza del tipo di odore sgradevole della pioggia sul terreno, ma non c’è nulla che non vada.

A parte il modo in Alec non si sente sé stesso, ma non riesce a capire perché.

La sua armatura sembra sghimbescia, come se mancasse un pezzo. Il peso del suo arco è diverso, sconosciuto nella sua mano. Ci sono così tanti puntini di luce dall’altro lato della baia che non riesce a focalizzarsi su uno soltanto.

_Perché pare che abbia dimenticato una parte di sé in ufficio?,_ pensa. Abbassa l’arco e si porta una mano alle costole, le sue dita strisciano sulle linee del Kevlar rigido.

«E dai, Sentinel» sta dicendo Jace, «nemmeno un pochino?». Sta già aprendo uno dei fascicoli, umettandosi le dita inguantate per voltare le pagine. «Io voglio sapere per cosa valeva la pena pagarci così tanto, perché rubassimo per loro. Dev’essere qualcosa di giusto. O di sbagliato – immagino dipenda da come uno la vede, eh?».

La mano di Alec si trascina verso il suo stomaco, ma la sua tuta sembra quella di sempre: cuoio inzuppato dalla pioggia, impenetrabile, nemmeno un cinturino fuori posto. La parte mancante non è qui; non è fatta di qualcosa che può toccare.

No, è una scheggia. Un minuscolo, sciocco spazio dentro di lui, e riesce a sentirlo salire come una bolla d’aria nel suo petto, allargandosi e avviluppandosi attorno al suo cuore, e poi più su, finché non raggiunge la sua gola.

Riesce ancora a respirare. Non è così grave. Diamine, è qualcosa che potrebbe ignorare, se solo lo volesse, è solo la più piccola sensazione asfissiante nei meandri della sua mente –.

Ciononostante, sembra comunque _sbagliato_.

«Alec?».

Alec torna alla realtà mentre un tuono rimbomba in lontananza. Le sopracciglia di Jace si inarcano per la sorpresa, ma non dice niente. Invece, gesticola in direzione di Alec con il fascicolo aperto e Alec alza gli occhi al cielo. Si avvicina a Jace per leggere da oltre la sua spalla.

I documenti all’interno sono tutte cose che Alec ha già visto: contratti di vendita, cianografie di aeroplani ed elicotteri, dettagli su missili terra-aria e armamenti balistici, persino le goccioline di pioggia che bagnano la carta e la rendono traslucida, l’inchiostro dattiloscritto che sboccia in chiazze violacee. Tutto ciò è una terribile verità, ma è una verità, una verità fondamentale nel suo lavoro. Non è il peggior segreto di Stato da rubare per cui Alec è stato assunto.

Quello che Maryse ne vuole fare, lui non vuole saperlo. Non ha bisogno di saperlo. Non è nella posizione di fare domande alle persone che pagano le sue bollette e gli riempiono le tasche, ma –.

Ma poi, Jace volta pagina e Alec vede una cosa che non può essere ignorata.

È un contratto di vendita. Questo è chiaro. E Alec fissa con intensità la lista di firme in fondo al documento: avvocati, negoziatori, ufficianti –.

Lì, scritto con un inchiostro nero e ruvido: _“[SECRETATO], per conto dell’ufficio della sen.ce Imogen Herondale_ ”.

«Secretato?» si acciglia Jace, sollevando il foglio verso la luce per cercare di vedere attraverso la spessa linea nera tracciata sul nome censurato. «Ottimo modo di fare i guastafeste. Questa faccenda si è fatta improvvisamente interessante! Per quale motivo pensi che la senatrice stia comprando e vendendo armamenti per mezzo di un’azienda privata? Che poi, non è illegale?».

«Sì» dice Alec. Il suo corpo è completamente rigido; il terrore gli attanaglia le giunture. Deglutisce, ma ha la bocca secca e gli fa male la gola. C’è dello sforzo nella sua voce quando parla di nuovo. _La situazione non promette nulla di buono_. «Decisamente illegale».

«Mh» pondera Jace, completamente ignaro della presa rinsaldata di Alec attorno al proprio arco. Jace sorride ferocemente. «Sarebbe una cosa da pazzi se questi documenti arrivassero alla stampa, giusto? Non riesco nemmeno a immaginare che impatto avrebbe sulla campagna elettorale».

_Probabilmente nullo_ , vorrebbe dire Alec. _Probabilmente non farebbe un dannato briciolo di differenza_. Sta fissando le parole, nella speranza che si riordinino sulla pagina. Non si muovono di un millimetro.

Ma questo – questo deve pur significare qualcosa. Alec non è stupido e non è cieco e decisamente non è abbastanza ingenuo da definirla una coincidenza, quando chiaramente non lo è.

Alec sa quanto la Herondale faccia campagna elettorale per militarizzare i corpi di polizia e sia a favore di una tolleranza zero sul vigilantismo e l’anarchia; ha visto tutti i suoi manifesti, è stato presente alla maggior parte dei suoi comizi, dannazione, ha persino combattuto nel mezzo di una manifestazione che è diventata sanguinaria e violenta e continua tutt’oggi a perseguitarlo, cazzo.

E poi, Isabelle aveva trovato quel collegamento tra la Herondale e Hodge Starkweather.

E ora –.

Ora, Jace tiene tra le mani la prova concreta della corruzione della Herondale, ma non ha senso. Alec si sente come se stesse guardando all’interno della canna di una pistola ma non avesse idea alcuna di chi sia la persona che tiene il dito sul grilletto.

Si tratta di una cosa riguardo a cui la gente merita di essere informata – _giusto?_

_O è Alec che sta premendo il grilletto della sua stessa dannata pistola e finirà per spararsi su un piede?_

«Ho sempre saputo che la Herondale fosse squallida, ma è caduta ancora più in basso» commenta Jace, chiudendo la cartellina. Infila i documenti sotto la sua tuta e tira su la cerniera fino al collo, prima di spiegare le ali sul tetto. Alec si toglie di mezzo d’istinto. «Cosa pensi che voglia fare con dei missili terra-aria, mh?».

«Non lo so» mormora Alec. C’è un blocco nella sua mente che gli impedisce di pensarci, che gli impedisce di vedere il quadro generale. In automatico, i suoi occhi sondano di nuovo l’orizzonte, ma lo trova vuoto. «Dovremmo tornare al quartier generale».

Alec sa che Jace non metterà in pratica la sua minaccia di pubblicare i documenti, non se c’è un contratto di mezzo. Se mezza parola su questa questione esce da Idris, non vengono pagati, e Alec può solo immaginare cosa farebbero Maryse e Robert ad entrambi se succedesse. Jace non rischierà la loro collera e Alec non rischierà la loro delusione.

Il vento soffia, _oh, ma davvero?_

Alec scuote il capo per scacciare il pensiero. Lotta per ignorare il modo in cui i sussurri assomigliano così tanto alla voce di Nightlock nella sua testa; si infilano attraverso di lui, attraverso quella minuscola incrinatura nella sua armatura. Quel pezzo mancante, quel pezzo di Sentinel… lo rende vulnerabile.

Espone la coscienza sporca di Alec.

«Arkangel» dice scontrosamente. «Andiamo». 

____________________

Il quartier generale è affollato quando tornano. Jace va dritto all’attico col loro bottino, ma Alec vacilla. Scivola via e prende le scale per scendere ai piani sotterranei, se non altro per evitare il brusio dei corridoi e il modo in cui evita costantemente le persone che lo fissano. È certo di sentire Underhill chiamarlo, ma lo ignora, facendo quello che sa fare meglio e scomparendo nell’ombra prima di poter essere messo con le spalle al muro.

È più silenzioso, sottoterra, ma percepisce più nitidamente la claustrofobia. I muri bianchi e le luci bianche non fanno niente per far smettere alla sua pelle di strisciare; quelle dita irreali sulla sua spalla sono ancora lì, simili ad uno spettro e impossibili da ignorare.

Combatte il desiderio di picchiettarsi sulla coscia con le dita mentre cammina a larghe falcate lungo il corridoio. Il terrore di incontrare qualcuno che non vuole incontrare oltre il prossimo angolo l’ha seguito fin qui. La paranoia è scivolosa nei suoi passi, ma rende tese le sue braccia e le sue gambe. La sua pelle è bollente. Vorrebbe strapparsi via la maschera e scagliarla in fondo al corridoio per quanto sbagliata sembra essere sulla sua faccia.

Riesce ancora a sentire Nightlock blandirlo, le sue osservazioni sarcastiche spurgano nella realtà dai ricordi di Alec. Riesce a sentire le domande incriminanti di Nightlock e le sue brucianti accuse, riesce ancora a vedere il suo sguardo deluso e genuinamente arrabbiato dietro la maschera. Si immagina Nightlock ridere di lui: “ _pensi davvero di poter scegliere quando ti importa e quando no? Davvero non hai intenzione di aiutarmi ma di girare i tacchi correndotene a casa a insabbiare i misfatti della Herondale? È questa la persona che sei?_ ”.

Ma poi, più dolcemente, riesce a sentire Magnus dire: “ _alcune responsabilità sono troppo grandi per poterle rifiutare_ ”.

Quel dolore di prima, fantasma sulle sue costole, attorno al suo cuore, riecheggia di nuovo. Magnus l’aveva chiamata tristezza, ma è qualcosa di più. È una sorta di afflizione a cui Alec non sarà mai in grado di dare un nome.

_Aiuto,_ pensa. Una parola, come un faro.

Le sue gambe lo conducono al laboratorio di Izzy. Sulla soglia inspira profondamente e all’improvviso, ed emette quasi un fischio; sa di panico stantio. Lo trattiene nel petto per un istante lungo, lungo a sufficienza perché inizi a far male e perché la sua vista inizi ad annebbiarsi, e poi rilascia fuori tutto in un unico afflusso, allungando una mano verso la maniglia della porta nello stesso istante.

_Se c’è una persona che può dirgli quello che ha bisogno di sentire –._

C’è della musica che risuona a basso volume nel laboratorio, tutta romantica ed estrosa e completamente sbagliata. Fa raddrizzare ad Alec tutti i peli delle braccia, e il suo stomaco è così serrato che riesce a malapena a camminare senza che sembri che stia zoppicando.

«Iz?» la chiama. I suoi occhi vanno immediatamente alla ricerca di una sedia, essendo colto dalla brusca necessità di sedersi. Qualcosa non va, ma sa riconoscere gli attacchi di panico, e non si tratta di questo. Questo è troppo lento, troppo strano, troppo in contrasto con il modo in cui si sentiva nemmeno un’ora prima, al sicuro e al caldo e _con Magnus._

Questo assomiglia a – è come se stesse pilotando un corpo che non è il suo e quel corpo non stesse del tutto facendo quello che lui gli dice di fare, ogni passo una frazione troppo lunga. Ogni movimento che fa è troppo rigido. Ogni rumore è troppo forte nel suo orecchio.

Colpo di frusta. Assomiglia a un colpo di frusta. La sua nuca potrà anche non fare male, ma è intontito. Macchie solari nella sua vista. Ecco cos’è.

«Alec? Sei tu?» giunge la voce di Izzy. Sembra troppo briosa ed energetica per essere quasi le 2 del mattino, ma è sempre stata il tipo di persona da dimenticarsi di dormire perché troppo impegnata a studiare. Alec riesce a sentire i suoi tacchi ticchettare sul pavimento prima che compaia davanti a lui, con indosso il camice da laboratorio e una maschera da saldatore sollevata sulla fronte. Tra le mani tiene un cannello ossiacetilenico.

«Ehi» lo saluta, sorridendo quando lo vede. Alec sorride debolmente di rimando. «Non sapevo se venissi o meno stasera, ma hai fatto bene – ho un nuovo giocattolino da mostrarti e penso che ti piacerà».

Scompare di nuovo, ma Alec non la segue. I suoi pedi non si muovono.

No, è qualcosa di più. È lui stesso a non riuscire ad _evocare l’energia_ per muovere i suoi piedi, e così rimane incollato sul posto.

Ad Izzy non sembra dar fastidio, mentre torna indietro frettolosamente tenendo fra le mani una faretra piena di frecce. L’impennaggio è diverso da quello del suo solito arsenale: tutte le piume sono rigate di verde. Alec strizza gli occhi nella sua direzione.

«Hanno tutte la punta piena di neurotossina a rilascio rapido» spiega Izzy con orgoglio. «Non sufficiente a uccidere qualcuno, ma sicuramente sufficiente a menomarlo e impedirgli di seguirti. Trenta secondi e cominci a farfugliare, cinque minuti e camminare è fuori questione. Eccezionale, eh?». 

Alec le sorride di nuovo fiaccamente, allungando una mano per far scorrere le proprie dita tra l’impennaggio, ma non riesce a sentirne il titillo attraverso i guanti, non come vorrebbe. 

«Quando hai avuto il tempo di farle?» chiede.

La domanda fa pavoneggiare Izzy mentre gli porge la faretra e torna verso il tavolo da laboratorio, per poi arrampicarsi su uno sgabello. Abbandona la maschera da saldatore e il cannello in favore del microscopio.

«Oh, tra un progetto e l’altro» dice. «È stato un bel passatempo tra sistemare il nuovo prototipo di aliante per Jace e gestire i commenti _insensati_ di Victor su come la sua tuta gli irriti la pelle dove non batte il sole».

Alec scuote il capo. «Un passatempo» la prende in giro, ma il suo sorriso non indugia. Si fa scivolare la nuova faretra sulla spalla assieme all’altra. «Tu sei matta, Iz».

«No, sono un ingegnere» ribatte. «La differenza è una laurea».

Il silenzio riempie il laboratorio, ma non tranquillizza Alec come dovrebbe. Ha trascorso così tante notti in pace qui, seduto da solo con Izzy, nessuno dei due obbligato a parlare; è sempre stato abbastanza felice da vivere, totalmente, in sua presenza e ascoltare la sua musica mentre lei lavora canticchiando.

Stanotte, tuttavia –.

Dio, deve sedersi.

«Vuoi parlarne?».

Alec solleva bruscamente lo sguardo in seguito alla sua domanda, pizzicato come la corda tesa di un arco. Ma Izzy non si volta a guardarlo, sbirciando nella lente del microscopio con un occhio chiuso.

Alec è contento che non riesca a vedergli il viso dietro la maschera, anche se questo non le ha mai impedito di leggerlo come un libro aperto. Stanotte, Alec è visibile. Dannatamente troppo visibile.

«Sto bene» mente. «Non è niente».

«Non è una risposta che accetto e tu lo sai».

«Non so cosa vuoi che dica» borbotta Alec, barcollando appena. Sente Izzy schioccare la lingua mentre salta giù dallo sgabello e mette da parte il vetrino.

«Hai una carenza di sonno che solo Dio sa e il tuo sguardo non si concentra su niente» dice. «Riesci a malapena a stare in piedi. Sei esausto e –». Fa una pausa per avere un effetto drammatico, lanciando uno sguardo oltre la propria spalla mentre si scosta i capelli. Fa scorrere lo sguardo su di lui dall’alto verso il basso. «Hai la stessa espressione che avevi la prima volta che mamma ha mandato Max in missione. Come se volessi infagottarlo e nasconderlo al mondo, strappando la sua maschera e poi la tua».

È così precisa che Alec quasi la odia… ad eccezione del fatto che è Izzy, e non potrebbe mai odiarla, perché non c’è nessuno al mondo che lui ami o ammiri di più.

Ma è troppo difficile dire la verità; le parole gli vengono a mancare, come spesso accade. Se parla, le cose non fuoriescono mai come vorrebbe, sempre troppo dirette, troppo sincere, troppo crude, troppe. 

Alec barcolla verso lo sgabello vacante di Izzy e ci si lascia cadere con un sospiro. Chinandosi in avanti, si appoggia i gomiti sulle ginocchia e si prende la testa fra le mani, ma la pulsazione nelle sue tempie non se ne vuole andare, per quanto chiuda gli occhi con forza.

Non riesce a spiegare questa sensazione. Spiegarla implicherebbe sapere cosa sia, trovare delle parole che ne portino lo stesso peso, ed eccolo qui, a mani vuote.

_Come fa a spiegare che non sa come essere la persona che dev’essere per fare le cose che devono fare?_ , pensa. _Come fa a spiegare che ogni volta che indossa la maschera si sente un impostore, e ogni volta che la rimuove si sente di nuovo un impostore?_

Quando apre gli occhi, sente il profumo di Izzy. Vede le sue scarpe dove lei se ne sta in piedi di fronte a lui, con le mani sui fianchi. Vede dal suo sguardo che non è dell’umore per sentire stronzate; riesce a leggerla tanto quanto lei riesce a leggere lui.

«Di’ quello che devi dire» dice. «Sono _io_ , Alec. Non importa se ti ci vogliono cinque minuti o cinque anni, ma sono io. Io ti conosco. So quando sei agitato, so quando c’è qualcosa che ti mangia vivo. Puoi dirmelo».

Izzy afferra la sedia girevole della scrivania e la trascina vicino a lui, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio mentre si siede. Il suo orgoglio dovrebbe essere ferito, pensa Alec, ad essere confortato dalla sua sorellina e a stare a sentire cose a cui vorrebbe poter credere, ma non è così e non lo sarà mai. È Izzy. È la persona che incerotta i suoi graffi e i suoi lividi, non è la persona che li causa.

L’unica persona di cui si fida di più al mondo.

È troppo bassa perché Alec riesca ad appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, ma appoggia una tempia sui suoi capelli, e lei fa scorrere la mano su e giù lungo il suo braccio, e le parole gli sfuggono in un sussurro.

«Iz, io… io non so più come essere Sentinel».

Izzy lo stringe un po’ più forte; è calda, carne, e ossa, e tutte cose concrete. «Cosa vuoi dire?» gli chiede. «Sei bravo in quello che fai. Il migliore di Idris, poco ma sicuro».

«Non è questo che intendo» bofonchia Alec. Chiude di nuovo gli occhi; ha bisogno che lei capisca la dicotomia che esiste tra Sentinel e Alec. Ha bisogno che lei gli dica che non è impazzito. «Le cose che Idris fa, che ci chiede di fare… non so se so ancora come farle. Io non sono… quella persona».

«No. Non lo sei».

Alec si ritrae di scatto.

Ma lo sguardo saldo e scuro di Izzy è impetuoso. Ostinato.

«Non sei quella persona, Alec» ribadisce. «So che non lo sei. E non lo sono nemmeno io, non sul serio. Quelle sono le persone che mamma e papà vogliono che siamo, ma loro non sono noi». Ruota sulla sedia per guardarlo in faccia e prende le mani di Alec fra le sue. Le dita di Alec sono così grandi rispetto alle sue, ma la sua presa è salda. «Allora, perché non ce ne andiamo e basta? Idris non ha bisogno di noi. Idris non ci merita. Non ti merita».

«Iz, non possiamo _andarcene e basta_ ».

«Perché no?».

«È la nostra responsabilità» farfuglia Alec. «La città, la gente che vive qui – il Circolo – mamma e papà hanno bisogno del nostro aiuto –».

_La famiglia_ , pensa. _La_ _famiglia, il dovere, l’onore –._

Un’altra volta. La sua testa è così confusa, continua solo a girare a vuoto; non sa più quale sia la direzione giusta. Il suolo potrebbe anche essere sopra la sua testa, il cielo sdrucciolevole lungo la suola dei suoi anfibi. 

Geme, liberando una mano dalla presa di Izzy per premerla contro il dolore pulsante nelle sue tempie.

«Non so cosa tu voglia sentirti dire» dice Izzy, e poi la sua voce si addolcisce: «Non puoi avere entrambe le cose, e io so quanto ti importi di Idris, dico davvero, ma – Alec, ad Idris non importa di te allo stesso modo nemmeno lontanamente. E lo sai anche tu».

«Iz –».

Izzy sospira, alzando gli occhi al cielo nello stesso identico modo di Alec. Ritrae le mani. «Sei così testardo» sospira. Forse è miserevole. Ad Alec non piace. «Devi fare quello che ti rende felice».

Alec non sa come ribattere.

Non sa come ribattere perché _non sa cosa lo rende felice_ ed è una presa di coscienza tragica a qualunque età. Una parte così cospicua della sua vita è stata dettata dagli allenamenti, dal lavorare fino allo stremo per stare al passo con Jace, dal sangue e dal dolore e dalle lacrime. Ascolta le direttive dei suoi genitori senza fare domande, col capo chino e il corpo fatto di Kevlar che avanza –.

Sentinel non ha la possibilità di essere felice. _Chi cazzo vuole prendere in giro?_

_Ma…_

Ci sono altre cose. Ci sono altre cose che rendono felice Alec, cose su cui Sentinel non riesce a riversarsi. Momenti rapidi, baluginii di un futuro alternativo, parole silenziose con significati più profondi. Verità, giustizia, buone azioni rubate.

Le repliche di _Cuori senza età_ con Jace alle 2 di notte. L’indomito buon umore di Simon anche nel più piovoso dei pomeriggi. La penna di Magnus che rilascia dell’inchiostro sul suo labbro inferiore quando la picchietta contro le labbra assorto nei suoi pensieri –.

_Magnus_.

Alec riesce a sentire il suo onore e la sua solennità filtrargli tra le mani vuote come sabbia, e né lui né Izzy sono lì a raccoglierla tutta. La sente sbriciolarsi tra il più fugace desiderio di anteporre tutti quei lieto fine alla sicurezza di chiunque altro gli stia intorno.

Che ne è dell’uomo che si mette in prima fila a proteggere gli innocenti? Che ne è dell’uomo che non cerca di fermare gente come Valentine e il Circolo, gente che muove le mani degli altri con nulla più che semplici parole e sottrae l’ _altrui_ senso di autonomia?

Che ne è di quell’uomo? Oh, non può vivere con sé stesso.

Alec guarda di nuovo Izzy, ma la sua espressione è sufficientemente eloquente. Sa che è difficile ragionare con lui; la palla di cannone e le catene attorno alla sua caviglia lo appesantiscono, e lei sa – _deve saperlo_ – che lui non può sbarazzarsene, per quanto possano essere incoraggianti le parole che lei gli dice per confortarlo.

Qualcuno bussa alla porta, facendoli voltare entrambi. Underhill fa capolino con la testa, osservando momentaneamente lo stato in cui si trova Alec, infradiciato e mascherato, ma almeno ha la decenza di sembrare un po’ imbarazzato per aver disturbato un momento privato.

«Ehi, Alec, Izzy» dice, e Alec si sente preventivamente esausto, fino al midollo. «Di sopra chiedono di voi».

Izzy lancia un’occhiata ad Alec. Non gli farebbe mai un processo alle intenzioni, ma ora lo sta fissando con un’aspettativa che è semplicemente troppo, e Alec sostiene in equilibrio sulle sue spalle delle città con lo stesso peso.

Alec sospira, scivolando giù dallo sgabello. Deve ancora tornargli la sensibilità nelle gambe; si tira in piedi vacillando un po’.

«Arriviamo tra un attimo» dice con un cenno affermativo del capo ad Underhill. «Grazie».

____________________

_Arkangel e Muse_ si trovano già nell’ufficio dei suoi genitori, e questo dovrebbe essere già un segnale sufficiente del fatto che non andrà a finire bene. Jace fuma silenziosamente di rabbia e Clary è paonazza, ma entrambi sono stati ridotti al silenzio; sono in piedi di fronte alla scrivania di Robert con le teste chine e la vergogna che si increspa lungo le loro spine dorsali come acqua nelle canalette di scolo.

Robert siede dietro l’imponente tavolo di legno di quercia con la punta delle dita appoggiata sul mento. Maryse è appollaiata sullo spigolo della scrivania, la bocca serrata in un’espressione amareggiata. I suoi occhi guizzano immediatamente verso Alec e Izzy quando scivolano all’interno della stanza. Non ha senso cercare di non fare rumore.

Alec odia questa stanza. Ha solo ricordi sgradevoli legati ad essa; le sensazioni che provoca nel suo stomaco sono sempre senso di colpa, vergogna, _fallimento_ , e questo gli ha lasciato un livido poderoso nel corso degli anni, un livido che è chiazzato e marrone e prega di essere toccato. Si mette in posizione di riposo tra Clary e Izzy e solleva il mento più che può.

Maryse non dice nulla. È intenzionale, il fatto di lasciarli in ansia, di far sapere loro chi comanda, di far sapere loro che è delusa, e forse è quella la cosa peggiore. Alec ha sempre e solo voluto comportarsi bene con lei – è sua madre, lui è il primogenito, di certo è il suo dovere – ma a volte sembra quasi che non centrerà mai il bersaglio.

Alec la osserva prendere un respiro profondo, volto a stabilizzarla. La sua voce sarà controllata. È sempre e solo misurata e fredda. _Oh, si metterà male._

«Vi rimuovo tutti e quattro dal registro delle ronde».

Il cuore di Alec precipita. Quello di Jace, invece, schizza fuori dalla sua bocca.

«Non dici _sul serio!_ » sbraita. «Non è giusto, cazzo –». Lo sguardo di Robert vola su di lui e la ferocia che contiene tappa la bocca a Jace.

«Eccome se dico sul serio» continua Maryse, guardandoli tutti a turno. Guarda Alec per ultimo. Indugia su di lui un momento in più rispetto agli altri, e poi i suoi occhi guizzano via, costantemente affilati. «Ve l’avevo già detto che ero accondiscendente a lasciarvi fare le vostre cose. Rispondere a chiamate del 911, pedinare la polizia, farsi coinvolgere in… situazioni complicate. La gente ci sta facendo caso. È pericoloso».

«Per la reputazione di Idris, vuoi dire» ribolle di rabbia Clary, con le guance gonfie.

«Sì» dice Maryse. Alec non è sorpreso che non lo neghi. «Farvi andare in giro là fuori come un branco di… _vigilante_ – non è appropriato. Dobbiamo pensare alla nostra immagine ora, ora più che mai. Non posso lasciare che veniate coinvolti in inseguimenti automobilistici o che elargiate la vostra personale idea di giustizia a insignificanti criminali nei vicoli a tarda notte –». Quando pronuncia questa frase guarda di nuovo Alec. Alec rimane silenzioso, sempre il soldato disciplinato, con le mani unite dietro la schiena. «– o a inseguire sussurri su Valentine Morgenstern verso situazioni problematiche. Ma non si tratta solo di questo. Si tratta della vostra sicurezza».

Alec non può completamente biasimarla. Il lavoro che svolgono è _pericoloso_ e lei lo sa. Ha visto i verbali su tutti i vigilante assassinati e sa che sono a tanto così dacché il prossimo cadavere sia quello di un super di Idris, sia quello di uno di loro, di qualcuno che lei ama. 

E lo sa anche Alec. Pensa, fugacemente, all’uomo che aveva inchiodato al muro del vicolo con una freccia la notte in cui aveva trovato Magnus. Si chiede se quell’uomo sia andato dritto dalla polizia. Si chiede se sia questo l’evento che ha causato questa situazione e se, in qualche modo, non sia tutta colpa sua.

_Ma tenerli in panchina –._

_Privare Alec dell’unica cosa che ha che lo fa sentire come se stesse facendo ammenda per tutte le cattive azioni che ha compiuto –._

«Voglio che d’ora in avanti voi quattro vi occupiate solo di attività autorizzate» afferma Maryse. «Non lascerete le vostre postazioni, non prenderete deviazioni quando tornate a casa. Voglio anche che mi consegniate le vostre radio della polizia. Isabelle, ti sposto a monitorare Raj e Lydia. Muse farà squadra con Victor da adesso in poi. Arkangel e Sentinel si concentreranno sulla scorta per la Herondale nel prossimo futuro».

«Mamma –».

Alec non si rende conto di averla pronunciata, quella sola parola schiacciante, finché non lo stanno guardando tutti, in attesa che continui. Ma non ha altro da dire. Qualunque cosa dica sembrerà patetica.

La dice comunque.

«Le persone stanno morendo, mamma». _Devi permetterci di aiutarle. Devi permetterlo_ a me _._

Maryse gli risponde che è una cosa sciocca. E lo è, lo è davvero; Alec sa che è inutile, inseguire qualcuno che non può essere catturato per trovare giustizia per persone di cui non interessa nulla a nessuno e rischiare la vita nel farlo. Alec scorge negli occhi di sua madre la paura, che filtra attraverso la sua rabbia critica, e percepisce quella fitta di terrore particolare che una persona prova quando sembra che un genitore stia per scoppiare a piangere.

Lei non lo fa. È troppo composta perché accada, ma è la cosa più simile all’amore che Alec abbia ricevuto da lei da molto tempo, e questo lo lascia senza fiato. Lei vuole solo che sia al sicuro e, per lei, sicurezza significa nessuna libertà. Alec lo capisce, in un modo orribile e contorto. È logico. _Ha senso._

Jace e Clary provano a protestare: Jace comincia a ribattere, i peletti sul suo collo sono sollevati, tiene le braccia conserte sul petto in un disgusto furioso, le sue labbra sollevate in un sogghigno; e Clary insiste che non possono sperperare tutto il loro tempo e tutto il loro potere solo per aiutare la gente che può permettersi di pagare.

Maryse non li sta a sentire – “ _se non seguite il protocollo, come faremo a sapere dove vi trovate quando siete in pericolo?_ ” – e poi si volta verso Izzy, rimproverandola per aver spento i loro localizzatori e per aver permesso loro di scorrazzare per la città senza essere connessi alla rete e senza avere la possibilità di mettersi in contatto in fretta con Idris, perché ovviamente Maryse ha notato anche questo. Izzy la guarda storto, ribattendo che non è un’idiota: sa dove ognuno di loro si trova in qualsiasi momento, ha un piano per ogni emergenza possibile e immaginabile, ma poi Robert prende parola, infine, e le dice con la sua voce monotona che “ _non si tratta di questo, Isabelle_ ”.

Alec capisce ogni parola, davvero, ma lo colpisce comunque quando Maryse ripete loro che sono tutti sospesi finché lei non ordinerà altrimenti. 

Jace se ne va come una furia, Clary furente alle sue calcagna, ma Isabelle resta ferma, portando la sua attenzione sul loro padre. Quando Izzy comincia a perorare la sua causa, Alec esce silenziosamente dalla stanza e si appoggia contro la parete al di fuori, lasciando che il suo capo si inclini all’indietro quando cominciano le urla, sia Izzy che sua madre competono per la carica di chi riesce ad alzare di più la voce.

Colpisce la parete con la testa un po’ troppo forte; fa male; iniziano a lacrimargli gli occhi.

_Maryse ha ragione, è la decisione più saggia, dev’esserlo, però –._

Dio, sembra così sbagliato. E Alec si odia, odia la persona che dev’essere in questa maschera, che non ha voce in capitolo su sé stessa, così se la strappa di dosso e la appallottola nel suo pugno.

Perché Alec, Alec sotto la maschera, vuole tornare a passo risoluto nella stanza e dire loro come devono andare le cose. Quello che devono fare. Il modo in cui non accetterà un _no_ come risposta.

I suoi poteri sono _suoi_. Sono suoi, sono di Alec, solo lui può decidere cosa farci.

Ma Sentinel e Alec non possono coesistere senza un prezzo terribile da pagare. Questo, lui lo sa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando può un singolo capitolo definirsi “troppo lungo”, mi chiedete? 38.000 parole? Vedetevela con me. ~~(39.468 parole nella traduzione, UGH, _ndt_ )~~
> 
> (No, per favore. Vedetevela _davvero_ con me. Non lasciate che ricapiti, ci vuole un sacco di tempo poi a editare).
> 
> In questo capitolo ci sono un sacco di dialoghi, ma mi farò perdonare nel prossimo capitolo… perché il capitolo 7 accelera a mille miglia all’ora e da lì in poi non si rallenta più. Non che Magnus faccia molta attenzione al fatto che questa dovrebbe essere una slow burn… vuole un po’ di romanticismo, e chi può dargli torto, le loro vite sono misere.
> 
> Il titolo di questo capitolo deriva dal codice binario e dalle porte logiche perché sono una nerd e perché Alec sta anche avendo una crisi d’identità piuttosto forte e ha disperatamente bisogno d’aiuto. Inoltre, l’ultimo terzo del capitolo non è stato betato, quindi tutti gli errori di battitura sono miei!
> 
> Grazie a tutti per tutti i commenti nello scorso capitolo! Non riesco ad esprimere quanto sia d'aiuto leggere i pensieri e le sensazioni di ognuno su questa storia, dal momento che ognuno ha una propria posizione sulle questioni morali ed è molto interessante!
> 
> Venite a farmi visita su [tumblr ](https://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/)e urlatemi nell'inbox! 
> 
> Mi trovate anche su [twitter ](https://twitter.com/bootheghost)se volete fare due chiacchiere su questa ff... e cavolo se mi piace parlare di questa ff. Mentre leggete twittate con l'hashtag #ficacoldnight :D
> 
> Lasciate dei kudos se siete arrivati alla fine di questo capitolo e lasciatemi un commento coi vostri pensieri, con la vostra citazione preferita, con le vostre speranze su quello che succederà, un vostro consiglio per il povero Alec... ve ne sarei eternamente grata! 
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo… in cui Alec ha un incontro faccia a faccia con la persona che appicca questi incendi, e ovviamente non è Sentinel quando succede. Fortunatamente, Nightlock è nei paraggi…


	7. Cosmopoli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il mondo sussulta.
> 
> E Dio – Alec non ha mai visto Nightlock _così_.
> 
> Alec ha sempre saputo che fosse potente, ma non _così_ potente, non circondato su tutti i fronti da ondate di fuoco, non tanto spaventoso quanto il pirocinetico stesso. L’aria crepita per via delle lingue di fuoco, e persino Alec riesce a percepirne il sibilo; può solo immaginare come stia martellando attraverso le vene di Nightlock, un’infinita e intatta riserva di energia che può tramutare in forza cinetica, avvolta a spirale sulla punta delle sue stesse dita, esplosiva e incommensurabile e _pericolosa_.
> 
> Nightlock è _pericoloso_.
> 
> Ed è qui per salvarli. Per salvare _Alec_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona domenica, gente!
> 
> Allora, come va? Come avete passato ferragosto? Io l'ho passato a letto a leggere. Sul serio, sono stata _letteralmente_ tutto il giorno a leggere. Paradiso. 
> 
> Comunque! Insomma, Sentinel è in panchina e quindi scompare dalla circolazione. Ma finalmente le storyline fra Alec e Magnus e i loro alter ego cominciano a intrecciarsi e onestamente non vedevo l'ora. Nel capitolo di oggi, Alec ha un faccia a faccia col fantomatico pirocinetico. Sentinel è appunto scomparso. E Nightlock incontra un uomo bellissimo in un vicolo in una serata particolarmente tremenda...
> 
> Come sempre, grazie di cuore a tutti per le visite allo scorso capitolo e per i vostri commenti. Mi piace un sacco interagire con voi e sapere cosa ne pensate: questa storia è così ricca di sfumature che è super interessante sapere come interpretate le cose e quali letture date agli avvenimenti e ai personaggi.
> 
> Vi dico solo che il prossimo capitolo probabilmente non lo posterò domenica 30, perché viene una mia amica a trovarmi per un paio di giorni ed è ancora da me quella domenica. Quindi presumibilmente posterò lunedì 31. Ci tenevo ad avvisarvi, ma sappiate che se non mi sentite non mi sono dimenticata di voi! Insomma, tenete d'occhio questa pagina (o se preferite cliccate in alto su "subscribe" sulla barra degli strumenti per avere una notifica quando pubblicherò il capitolo), ma se non è di domenica, lunedì il capitolo arriva, promesso. 
> 
> Ora bando alle ciance, vi lascio a questo capitolo e in coda trovate le note di theprophetlemonade come al solito. Vi ricordo l'hashtag #ficacoldnight su twitter e... nada, buona lettura! 
> 
> _Stars._

_“Sconosciuto, eco  
palpabile, ecco la mia mano, piena di sangue…”_

– Ocean Vuong, _Thanksgiving 2006_

«Caffè bollente, zucchero extra, latte extra» esordisce Simon, appoggiando una tazza di polistirolo sul vassoio da pranzo di Alec. «Che c’è? Sembrava che ne avessi bisogno».

Lo sguardo di Alec guizza rapidamente verso Simon, ma Alec non lo vede sul serio. Un dolore fantasma si rannicchia nelle sue tempie, sufficiente a fargli fremere la fronte, e la luce giallastra della mensa non è molto d’aiuto: Alec conosce intimamente la spossatezza, il modo in cui questa può fargli sentire le braccia e le gambe simili a fanghiglia, è una sensazione con cui è cresciuto.

Fa una smorfia, espirando pesantemente dal naso mentre Simon scosta la sedia davanti a lui con uno stridio e si siede senza che gli venga chiesto di farlo. Simon comincia a scartare il proprio pranzo impacchettato con un’allegria ingorda.

Una fitta acuta si frantuma sulla fronte di Alec, espandendosi come un lampo attraverso il suo ponte nasale e infilzandogli la mascella. Trasalisce, rifuggendo la luce e l’inconsapevolezza di Simon, e, chiudendo gli occhi per un istante, si ridispone nelle sembianze di un essere umano, quando in verità non si è mai sentito così lontano dall’esserlo.

È passata circa una settimana da quando Alec è stato messo in panchina. Da quando Idris l’ha sospeso, da quando sua madre ha detto: “ _Vi rimuovo dal registro delle ronde_ ”.

E dovrebbe essere un bene. Non indossa la maschera di Sentinel, non solleva l’arco, non conta le frecce, il tutto da sette giorni. Non ci sono più state chiese in rovine in cui addentrarsi, né corpi bruciati in vicoli bui. Alec non ha perso nessuna chiamata perché non c’è stata nessuna chiamata – Robert gli aveva ordinato di consegnargli la radio della polizia, e Maryse l’aveva guardato con così tanto sdegno che non dovrebbe volerla indietro.

Dovrebbe essere un bene e dovrebbe essere facile. Non dover più essere Sentinel dovrebbe essere quello che desidera… ma non lo è: non è _facile_ per niente.

Ha desiderato così a lungo che Sentinel sparisse, e ora che l’ha perso si ritrova instabile, slegato. Alec è stato staccato nella riorganizzazione, come se Sentinel fosse l’unica cosa rimanente a mantenere l’unico senso di identità di Alec infagottato all’interno del suo corpo.

“ _Le persone stanno morendo, mamma. Devi permetterci di aiutarle. Devi permetterlo a me_ ”.

Lo svilimento attanaglia le parti migliori di lui, le parti peggiori sono state inghiottite molto tempo fa.

E gli si deve leggere in faccia se Simon se n’è accorto.

«Grazie» borbotta Alec, circondando la tazza di caffè con le dita e tirandosela più vicina. Prende un sorso incerto, ma è terribilmente dolce, proprio come piace a lui. Simon è l’unico abbastanza coraggioso da fargli il caffè con tutte le cucchiaiate di latte in polvere che piacciono ad Alec. Non è imbarazzato dagli sguardi strani che riceve alla postazione del caffè com’è invece Alec.

Alec lo osserva con fare scettico dall’altro lato del tavolo. Simon scarta un panino che sembra essere in grado di causare un infarto – ma non sembra scoraggiare affatto Simon, dal momento che ne prende un morso enorme e confusionario, il ketchup gli macchia il mento. Alec si rimesta nel piatto la sua triste insalata con la forchetta.

«Allora» dice Simon, «che succede?».

«Non ti capisco se parli con la bocca piena» risponde Alec con tono piatto.

Simon prende un altro morso che ingoia senza nemmeno masticare. «Ho detto, che ti succede? Sei di cattivo umore. Peggio del solito. Che è già di per sé parecchio orribile, amico, devo dirtelo».

«Non sono di cattivo umore».

«Sì, va bene, come vuoi tu, Alec» dice Simon. «Ma tipo – ieri mattina ho sbattuto dritto, dritto contro una delle ragazze del reparto contabilità e i documenti le sono finiti dappertutto ma tu non stavi nemmeno guardando, non ho ottenuto nemmeno un’occhiata al cielo da parte tua. Mi sono umiliato nel bel mezzo dell’ufficio e tu non mi hai nemmeno concesso _un’occhiata al cielo_ , cavolo. È da tutta la settimana che hai questa faccia da funerale come se fosse morta tua nonna, e io – oddio, non è morta sul serio tua nonna, vero? Mi dispiace tanto –».

«Non ho una nonna» ribatte Alec, impassibile. «E non sono affari tuoi. Quindi lascia perdere».

Alec riporta l’attenzione sulla propria insalata, graffiando il piatto con i rebbi della forchetta. Un giorno, pensa, sfiderà Simon a restare zitto per cinque minuti interi, ma in qualche modo sa che è una scommessa che vincerebbe fin troppo facilmente.

Simon raggiunge a malapena i trenta secondi di silenzio prima di riaprire bocca.

«Se ci azzecco me lo dici?».

«No».

«Okay, allora, penso che non si tratti di una rottura» continua Simon a prescindere. «Perché so per certo che in qualche modo sei tragicamente single come il resto di noi comuni mortali, e se tu stessi frequentando qualcuno sappiamo entrambi chi sarebbe, e poi _come se_ Magnus volesse mai rompere con te, hai visto il modo in cui ti –».

«Comprendi cosa vuol dire “sta’ zitto”?».

«Dunque, penso che potrebbe avere a che fare con Jace? So che di solito ti provoca un umore di merda – il che lo capisco appieno comunque, probabilmente è la persona più irritante che abbia conosciuto in vita mia – ma di solito quando succede è un malumore del tipo “ne ho abbastanza del mondo intero”? E non del tipo – beh, non è quello, quindi forse è qualcosa che ha a che fare con Izzy? Non la vedo da un po’, sta bene –».

«Isabelle sta bene» dice Alec a denti stretti. «Simon».

«Oh bene, molto bene – ma se non è un dramma tra fratelli, allora forse è un dramma coi genitori, dico bene?».

Evidentemente nell’espressione di Alec si agita qualcosa che svela l’arcano. Il volto di Simon si accende in un momento che esclama “ _a-ha!_ ”.

«Eccoci qua!» dice, fin troppo gioiosamente per essere una persona che si sta approfittando del tormento di Alec. «Hai litigato coi tuoi?».

_Non proprio_ , pondera Alec, nello stesso momento in cui pensa: _è molto peggio di così_ , ma non ha intenzione di dire a Simon, tra tutte le persone, nulla a riguardo. Non è arrabbiato perché gliel’ha chiesto, non di per sé, ma l’esasperazione e la spossatezza hanno trovato dimora nella vacuità del suo petto.

Parlarne significa ammetterlo, il che significa accettare che è reale, che lo prova ed è spiacevole. Parlarne sembra essere uno sforzo più grande di quello che ne vale la pena.

«Non è niente» dice Alec, ed è una frase che ha detto fin troppo spesso ultimamente. Abbandona la propria insalata, lasciando cadere la forchetta nel piatto, ma assicurandosi di prendere con sé il caffè. «Devo tornare al lavoro».

«Va bene!» esclama Simon, fin troppo di buon umore. «Ci vediamo dopo, allora».

La sua tenacia è estenuante.

_____________________

Simon non è l’unico ad accorgersene. 

Alec non ha visto granché Magnus questa settimana e, quand’è capitato, Magnus era impegnato, irrequieto nel modo in cui diventa quando ha accettato un po’ troppo lavoro, ma non lo ammetterà mai. Gestisce troppo lavoro quando sta cercando di non pensare a qualcos’altro, ed è una cosa che Alec può decisamente comprendere.

Riescono a ricavarsi un po’ di spazio alla sera. _Questa_ sera, però – e dovrebbe essere piacevole, la compagnia silenziosa priva di chiacchiere inutili, il canticchiare in sottofondo di Freddie quando Magnus mette su la sua nuova musicassetta – la mente di Alec vaga e i suoi occhi si trascinano sulla pagina davanti a sé. Non sta immagazzinando nulla. Picchietta la penna sulla pagina e una macchia d’inchiostro blu si allarga sull’angolo del foglio. L’orologio appeso al muro ticchetta. Magnus si muove sulla sedia, sbuffando piano quando si scrocchia il collo.

Ma la sua maschera è ancora l’unica cosa a cui Alec riesce a pensare. La sua maschera, il dovere di Sentinel, le operazioni commerciali sottobanco della Herondale, la delusione di Nightlock, il timore nascosto di sua madre, tutte le persone che deve star deludendo –. 

Il desiderio che cova di non essere più Sentinel –.

– e il desiderio di risposta di rifugiarsi tra le braccia della stessa cosa che l’ha ferito per tutti questi anni.

_È tutta una dannata contraddizione._

_Come fa ad essere anche solo minimamente giusto?_

Magnus siede alla scrivania, legge una pila di trascrizioni della polizia che è arrivata in un pacco non contrassegnato quella mattina. Alec è dall’altra parte della scrivania rispetto a lui, una serie di dichiarazioni di testimoni è sparpagliata sul tavolo, anche se è sicuro di non averne letta nemmeno una. Tiene in mano una penna stringendola con forza, sotto il palmo un taccuino che è decisamente bianco, e in testa la vaga idea di Magnus che gli ha chiesto di evidenziare ogni volta in cui compare un nome in particolare, ma non c’è verso che si ricordi quale fosse quel nome.

Il fruscio dei fogli riporta Alec al presente e Alec allunga una mano per afferrare il documento più vicino, cercando invano di riconcentrarsi sul testo. Qualcosa riguardo a una testimone che ha visto due uomini mascherati gironzolare nel retro della propria drogheria… o questo è quello che Alec pensa, perché legge solo due righe prima che la sua testa vaghi altrove nuovamente, e poi sospira.

«Alexander» dice Magnus, senza sollevare lo sguardo da ciò che sta facendo. «Se non la smetti di sospirare, sarò costretto a ucciderti».

«Mi sembra un po’ esagerato» dice Alec, appoggiando la penna sul tavolo e massaggiandosi le tempie con la punta delle dita.

«Esagerato, ma necessario ed efficace». Lo sguardo di Magnus scorre sulla pagina che sta leggendo, le sue labbra formano una piccola smorfia corrucciata. «Questo, oppure mi dici cosa ti ha reso così… agitato».

«Sono solo stanco» risponde Alec, ed è una bugia solo a metà. Gesticola in modo vago con le mani, cercando di evocare le parole dall’aria. «È stata, uhm – una lunga settimana».

«Sfortunatamente non è ancora finita» commenta Magnus, continuando a leggere. Alec lo osserva per un momento – _si concede_ di osservarlo per un momento – seguendo il modo in cui gli occhi di Magnus guizzano velocemente da una parola all’altra, il modo in cui tamburella con fare assorto con le dita sulla scrivania e il modo in cui serra la mascella come se stesse stringendo tra i denti un pensiero amaro.

Alec sospira di nuovo – non lo fa apposta – e sta per riseppellirsi tra le sue scartoffie quando Magnus getta bruscamente i documenti fra le sue mani sulla pila assieme agli altri e si alza in piedi. Si volge verso lo schedario dove si trovano il whiskey e i due bicchieri.

Versa con perizia il whiskey in uno dei bicchieri, che fa poi scivolare verso Alec usando l’indice. Gli occhi di Alec si fissano sull’anello di Magnus, il cui sigillo d’argento è goffrato dalla lettera B, quando Magnus si appoggia al lato della scrivania. Magnus è abbastanza vicino perché Alec lo possa toccare, se dovesse desiderarlo.

Magnus versa per sé il resto del whiskey. Oltre il bordo del bicchiere, dice: «Ti interessa sapere come mi sento?».

Alec aggrotta la fronte. È una domanda trabocchetto, ma non può che fornire una risposta sincera. «Sì» risponde. «Ovviamente».

Se Magnus sorride, lo nasconde bene dietro al bicchiere e non dura a lungo. Alec ha l’impressione che stia cercando di rimanere serio.

«Allora, Alexander, permettimi di contraccambiare» afferma. «C’è qualcosa che ti turba. Parlami. È la stessa cosa che ti preoccupava l’altra sera?».

Alec non vuole spiccicare parola. Ha già avuto questa stessa identica conversazione con Simon – il che è stato terribile – e anche con Isabelle, anche se lei non l’ha proprio capito. Non sa come spiegare a Magnus tutte le cose che gli si rimestano nella testa, quando può parlare con lui solo di metà dei sentimenti che prova. Ci ha già provato.

_Ci ha già provato, ha già fallito –._

No. No, è una menzogna, e Alec se ne rende conto nel momento in cui lo pensa.

Le cose sono cambiate; Alec sa che è così. Da quella notte in cui ha dato a Magnus la musicassetta e hanno condiviso il cibo thailandese e Magnus ha tenuto la mano di Alec fra le sue – sono diversi. Più genuini, meno impostati, più… _vulnerabili_ , presume Alec. 

Ma poi, come se gli stesse leggendo nel pensiero, Magnus allunga una mano e Alec si immobilizza, i suoi pensieri si esauriscono nel fumo. Le dita di Magnus trovano il colletto della camicia di Alec e lo capovolgono dove si è ripiegato su sé stesso. Un piccolo sorriso cauto si è infilato nell’angolo della sua bocca. Magnus appiana la stoffa con il palmo della mano, sfiorando il bordo della mandibola di Alec con la punta delle dita quando si ritrae.

Forse è un incantesimo; Alec ha già visto cose strane, cose molto più inspiegabili.

«Mia madre –» comincia, le parole si formano prima che riesca a formularle meglio. _Mia madre ha detto – lei vuole che io –._

Magnus appoggia immediatamente il drink sulla scrivania e rivolge ad Alec la sua completa attenzione. «Avete litigato?».

«Sì» risponde Alec. «E no. Noi – lei non è particolarmente contenta di… quello che sto facendo della mia vita». Ecco un modo per definire la situazione.

«Dovrebbe davvero dire la propria? Non sei più un bambino».

«Non ha molta importanza».

Magnus aggrotta la fronte con fare pensieroso. «Non è a conoscenza dell’ottimo lavoro che svolgi qui? Insieme a me?».

«Questo fa parte del problema» risponde Alec. «Lei non vuole che sia _io_ a farlo. Lei vorrebbe che io – non lo so. Che andassi a lavorare per lei, presumo. Tenermi sotto controllo e io – scusami. È… è abbastanza patetico».

«Non lo è» insiste Magnus. Si sporge in avanti, attento, la sua espressione totalmente seria. «Cos’è che fanno? I tuoi genitori?».

«…Servizio civile». _Mezza bugia_. 

«Servizio civile» commenta Magnus, prendendo un altro sorso di whiskey, una leggera smorfia sulle sue labbra in avversione. Il bicchiere lascia un circolo bagnato sulla scrivania, ma lo sguardo di Alec non si allontana a lungo. «Beh, io di certo non riesco a immaginartici».

«No?».

Magnus scrolla le spalle in modo evasivo, ma c’è qualcosa nel suo sguardo che sembra essere intenso.

«Posso capire perché gli altri lo facciano» dice. «Sei concentrato e organizzato e apprezzi la burocrazia. Vuoi aiutare la gente. È uno dei lati più ammirevoli del tuo carattere».

«Io –».

«Ma io ti conosco – o, perlomeno, ti conosco abbastanza da rendermi conto che ti dia sui nervi. Vuoi sì aiutare la gente, ma vuoi anche fare _la cosa giusta_ , e oserei dire che ci sia differenza, per quanto lieve. E metterti a disposizione – riguardo a quanto i tuoi genitori si aspettano da te – ti toglierebbe da quella strada». Fa una pausa per prendere un respiro. «Mi sbaglio?».

Alec sbatte le palpebre e la sua lingua è troppo pesante per la sua bocca, per cui le parole gli fuoriescono troppo goffe e troppo schiette.

«Io – come ci riesci?».

Magnus inclina il capo e sorride, facendo scorrere il dito lungo il bordo del bicchiere di whiskey. «A fare cosa?» chiede.

_A vedermi_ , pensa Alec. _A vedermi attraverso come se fossi fatto di vetro, come se fossi un cielo limpido, come se le maschere non importassero minimamente._

«Non lo so» dice invece, volgendo lo sguardo alla scrivania, necessitando di tenere impegnate le sue dita irrequiete con qualcosa – una penna, un pezzo di carta, andrà bene qualsiasi cosa. «È che tu – sai sempre quello a cui sto pensando prima ancora che l’abbia detto». Ride tra sé e sé, una volta sola, ed è una risata un po’ amara. «È frustrante».

«Per essere così sincero con gli altri, sei sorprendentemente incapace di essere sincero con te stesso» dice Magnus. Dà un colpetto al bicchiere di whiskey intatto sulla scrivania verso Alec. «Un drink?».

Alec fa una smorfia. «Sai che non mi piace quella roba» dice.

«È vero» commenta Magnus. «Ma ne vale la pena anche solo per le tue espressioni facciali. Concedimelo».

Alec guarda il bicchiere accigliato, ma la sua lotta interiore svanisce silenziosamente, è a malapena un’ombra tanto per cominciare. Sospirando, prende un sorso; il naso gli si arriccia immediatamente, il bruciore di quercia e malto lungo la sua gola è totalmente sgradevole.

«Ed è anche un ottimo rimedio per distogliere i pensieri da altre cose» aggiunge Magnus, divertito. Solleva il proprio bicchiere e lo fa tintinnare contro quello di Alec, per poi ingoiarne il contenuto. È fin troppo rapido a versarsene subito dell’altro.

Alec fa una pausa. «Anche tu stai cercando di distogliere i pensieri da qualcosa?».

«C’è un altro motivo per cui la gente beve?» cerca di fare lo spiritoso Magnus, ma poi si arrende. La sua sincerità fa sì che Alec si sieda più dritto sulla sedia. «Un mio amico è scomparso. È passata più di una settimana da quando l’ho sentito l’ultima volta e con tutti questi avvistamenti sospetti del Circolo –».

Alec lo fissa. «Magnus, perché non mi hai detto niente?».

Magnus emette un suono a labbra chiuse, mentre si muove per prendere un altro sorso di whiskey dopo essersi riempito di nuovo il bicchiere, ma poi si ferma. Il bordo del bicchiere è di nuovo premuto contro il suo labbro, formando un’indentatura.

Alec lotta strenuamente per distogliere lo sguardo dalla bocca di Magnus e portarlo sui suoi occhi, ed è una battaglia che vince, più o meno. Una volta lì, sonda l’espressione di Magnus alla ricerca di qualcosa che possa riconoscere.

Sono sempre tante le cose che vi ci legge.

Ci sono strati e strati dietro ogni espressione, e per quanto Alec provi a rimuoverli, c’è sempre dell’altro, qualcosa che lo trascina più in profondità, qualcosa di più incomprensibile al di sotto: fili di tristezza e desiderio, fuoco e grinta, compassione; e quest’ultima cosa che Alec non riesce mai ad identificare, ma che assomiglia un po’ all’ammirazione. 

Non mitiga il desiderio di Alec di provarci, tuttavia. Se c’è dell’altro da scoprire, dell’altro da conoscere su Magnus, Alec vuole sapere tutto. 

«Presumo» dice Magnus alla fine, facendo mulinare il liquido nel bicchiere e guardando direttamente dentro al vortice. «Di non aver detto niente per la stessa identica ragione per cui non hai detto niente tu».

_Non riesco ad essere sincero con me stesso_. Rimane un non detto, ma è sufficientemente rumoroso.

Alec si ritrova ad annuire mentre prende un altro sorso di whiskey. Il cuore gli duole ancora, lacerato in due com’è, ma in qualche modo adesso quel dolore è smorzato dal più bizzarro senso di solidarietà. Il calore residuo della mano di Magnus contro il colletto della sua camicia indugia, gli formicola sulla pelle, gli fa arrossire la nuca, ma forse il calore delle parole di Magnus è maggiore.

Non sono parole felici, non sempre. Nulla lo è mai.

Ma quando Magnus gli sorride, empatico, Alec si sente compreso. È stato visto.

____________________

Jace non prende bene la sua punizione, ma questo non dovrebbe sorprendere nessuno ad Idris. La sua dissennatezza è allo stesso tempo la sua più grande risorsa e il suo più grande nocumento.

Jace si serve dell’aiuto di Underhill e di Izzy (e dell’abilità di forzare le serrature che ha appreso dalla visione di un film la sera prima) per sottrarre di soppiatto le sue ali dal deposito e non trascorre nemmeno una settimana prima che sia di nuovo di ronda, non autorizzato.

All’inizio nessuno glielo dice. Alec lo scopre quando si trascina al quartier generale – dove supervisiona Victor, che non è mai stato nient’altro se non un cazzone arrogante – e trova una Isabelle dall’aspetto molto teso ed esasperato. È davanti al computer, ad osservare Arkangel su una dozzina di monitor di sicurezza mentre gli dà delle indicazioni su come portare in salvo una famiglia dall’ultimo piano di un condominio che sta crollando. Alec si arresta sulla soglia a guardare, ma non dice una parola. Se ne va prima che Izzy possa voltarsi e si accorga che è lì.

È più facile per Jace, pensa Alec amaramente, perché Maryse e Robert sono così abituati a chiudere un occhio davanti alle sue malefatte. E alle sue buone azioni.

Non si può dire lo stesso per Alec. Pensa di entrare nell’ufficio dei suoi genitori e chiedere, supplicare di tornare sul campo. Perché odia tutto questo: essere bloccato dietro a una scrivania quando Victor non ascolta nemmeno una parola di quello che dice, sapendo che Nightlock è ancora là fuori, da qualche parte, a fare quello che dovrebbe star facendo Alec – ma Alec sa che la risposta che riceverà dai suoi genitori non sarà affermativa.

_Il tuo dovere è verso Idris. E nessun altro. Lo sai._

Ad Alec non manca Sentinel. Non gli manca la maschera, non gli manca fingere, non gli manca doversi dividere in due per poter vivere due mezze vite separate. Non deve più starsene seduto fuori su tetti freddi e piovosi a rischiare l’ipotermia. Non dovrà più alzare lo sguardo orripilato su un’altra chiesa bruciata. Riesce a tornare a casa e ad andare a letto presto la maggior parte delle notti.

E deve ripetersi tutto, all’infinito, come un mantra, per poterselo ricordare. Per poterci credere. Ma non è mai stato un bravo bugiardo.

È la sensazione di essere in un limbo, quella che odia più di tutte.

Non è libero. La persona che gli è rimasta dopo che Sentinel è stato strappato via non ha potere, non ha azione: non può _fare_ niente. Senza la maschera, l’Alec che rimane non è nient’altro che un’ombra che utilizza tutte le sorte di scuse come stampelle.

Non è né qui e né lì, bloccato a metà tra il ventre scuro della città e il sogno lontano della vita che ha sempre voluto, ma non può raggiungere nessuna delle due cose. 

_Che cosa vuoi?_ , si chiede. _Di cosa hai bisogno? Hai bisogno di Sentinel o no? Odi Sentinel o no?_

Si chiede se le risposte a quelle due domande siano uguali o diverse.

_____________________

New York si cala nell’autunno con un ritmo lento. Le foglie sbiadiscono dal verde al marrone alla poltiglia nelle canalette di scolo, e ogni manifesto su ogni edificio multipiano mostra o la faccia del Presidente Bush o la faccia del democratico, Clinton, avvolta di rosso, bianco e blu. I sondaggi dichiarano che è ancora presto per fare delle previsioni concrete, ma le elezioni di novembre incombono in lontananza, un vento freddo da nord che preannuncia il suo arrivo.

Sono passate due, forse tre settimane da quando Alec ha indossato la maschera per l’ultima volta; vorrebbe dire che i giorni hanno cominciato a confondersi l’uno nell’altro, ma sarebbe una bugia. È dolorosamente consapevole di quante ore sono trascorse dall’ultima volta che ha preso in mano il suo arco e la sua faretra.

È stato relegato ad una scrivania, a sistemare scartoffie mentre cerca di organizzare le ronde di sicurezza per la Herondale sotto il naso di sua madre. È una dei pochi senatori che ancora deve dichiarare il proprio supporto ad uno dei candidati per le presidenziali, e questo grava pesantemente sulla mente di Alec. Alec esamina le sue finanze, il suo personale, le sue riunioni private e il suo programma giornaliero, giusto per _vedere_ – giusto per vedere se non ci sia nulla che gli faccia scattare un campanello d’allarme o che potrebbe costituire un collegamento con quei fascicoli che lui e Jace avevano recuperato – ma i suoi registri sono immacolati. 

Alec avrà anche lo stomaco tormentato, ma almeno ha _qualcosa_ da fare; pensa che Clary potrebbe diventare pazza a causa della detenzione, confinata al quartier generale a pestare di brutto ogni singolo sacco da boxe che riesce a trovare. Maryse e Robert confidano che Alec faccia la cosa giusta e sono inclini a passare sopra al fatto che Jace faccia la cosa sbagliata, ma con Clary… sanno che è irruenta e avventata e assillante, ed è per questo che la tengono al guinzaglio. Ad Alec dispiace per lei, come se la sospensione fosse in qualche modo colpa sua e lei ne stesse pagando le conseguenze.

_E forse è davvero così_ , pensa. _Forse se non avessi scagliato una freccia nella manica di quell’uomo e non avessi salvato Magnus quella notte nel vicolo…_

Anche Izzy è occupata. Forse Raj e Lydia hanno così tanto bisogno d’aiuto nel tentativo di coprire tutta l’area che Jace e Alec hanno lasciato scoperta con la loro insubordinazione, ma Alec è diffidente nei confronti di tutte le telecamere di sicurezza nei corridoi di Idris, un’estensione degli occhi dei suoi genitori che controllano ogni mossa di Izzy. Alec trova a malapena il tempo di parlarle, figurarsi di chiederle se ha sentito qualcosa sulle frequenze radio della polizia che possa essere degno d’interesse.

«Degno d’interesse?» gli chiede una notte, mentre si passano accanto in corridoio, lui diretto da Victor e lei diretta a consegnare un verbale ai loro genitori. Ci sono delle occhiaie grigie sotto i suoi occhi, il marchio di una notte tra le tante sveglia fino a tardi. «Tipo cosa?».

Alec si limita a una scrollata di spalle. Non sa davvero cosa dire; il Circolo, incendi, vigilante morti, non importa. Non sa chi li potrebbe star ascoltando. In qualche modo, qualsiasi cosa venga detta tra queste mura bianche finisce ai piani superiori.

Izzy strizza gli occhi nella sua direzione per un lungo istante, premendo le labbra in una linea sottile. Poi, dice: «Non ho sentito niente. Tutto tace». Una pausa. «Vorresti che te lo dicessi se così non fosse?».

È una domanda trabocchetto. Non lo fa con malizia – Izzy non lo farebbe mai – ma è una domanda che ha lo scopo di coglierlo in fallo. Se lui risponde di _sì_ , lei saprà che aveva ragione e che Alec non è il soldato leale che finge di essere.

E se lui risponde di _no_ – beh, Alec non vuole nemmeno immaginare la delusione nel suo sguardo.

Dunque, la risposta è nulla. Lascia che sia il silenzio a parlare. Presumibilmente è una prova schiacciante.

  
_____________________

Anche Magnus è irrequieto. Non è mai stato il tipo da starsene seduto immobile, non da quando Alec lo conosce, ed è qualche mese ormai, ma ora è diverso. Il fermento presente nella testa di Alec sembra essere anche in Magnus, e Alec riesce a vederlo. Riesce a vederlo nel modo in cui le labbra di Magnus si volgono leggermente verso il basso, o nel modo in cui le sue dita tamburellano sulla scrivania, o nel modo in cui i suoi occhi si appannano mentre legge, scomparendo in un qualche luogo lontano, un qualche luogo dove Alec non c’è.

«Ho finito di controllare quei verbali che ci ha mandato Luke» dice Alec, una sera fra tante. Il riscaldamento è acceso e impostato troppo alto nell’ufficio di Magnus, nel tentativo di tenere lontano il freddo, ma li ha spogliati entrambi fino a rimanere solo con la camicia. Alec ha abbandonato da tempo la cravatta e osserva Magnus giocherellare con le bretelle, dove affondano scomodamente nelle sue spalle ampie. «Magnus?».

Magnus non gli sta prestando attenzione. La radio sta ronzando in un angolo della stanza, sputacchiando elettricità statica su rapporti sul traffico e previsioni metereologiche, ma Alec si accorge che Magnus sta ascoltando attentamente. Alec lancia un’occhiata al taccuino di Magnus, ma scopre che l’ultima frase è incompleta, una macchia di scuro inchiostro viola sulla pagina. 

Ha scritto qualcosa che Alec non capisce: _AA, mezzanotte, sorvolo sul ponte di Brooklyn_. Alec pensava che stesse abbozzando un articolo di approfondimento sul rinvio a giudizio recentemente concluso sul caso _New York contro Fell._ Alec si sbagliava.

«Magnus?».

Stavolta, Magnus scatta sull’attenti con un gentile “mmh?”. La sua attenzione seria fiorisce in un sorriso, ma Alec non riesce a ricambiarlo. No, invece, Alec si acciglia.

«Ho finito di prendere appunti su quei verbali che ci ha mandato Luke» ripete Alec, gesticolando verso la sua pila di documenti ordinati. «Ho evidenziato tutte le date che combaciavano con le apparizioni del nostro pirocinetico, come hai detto». Fa una pausa, mordendosi l’interno della guancia. «Sei distratto».

Magnus abbassa lo sguardo sul suo taccuino e Alec nota il brevissimo istante in cui serra la mascella. Magnus strappa via la pagina e la appallottola nel palmo della mano per poi gettarsela alle spalle senza nemmeno guardare. Manca il cestino.

Alec assottiglia lo sguardo, ma poi la radio crepita di nuovo, annunciando il notiziario delle 21. Le spalle di Magnus si irrigidiscono. Combatte il desiderio di voltarsi verso la radio e ascoltare.

Alec non dice nulla, non finché non sono stati annunciati i titoli, e Magnus sospira piano tra sé e sé, con un cenno deluso del capo.

«Cosa stai aspettando di sentire?».

Magnus non solleva lo sguardo, tirando verso di sé uno dei suoi raccoglitori ad anelli e sfogliandone le pagine. «Niente in particolare» dice. «Altre brutte notizie. Un altro incendio, forse. Sembra inevitabile a questo punto. Vorrei solo sapere quando potrebbe succedere».

_Anch’io_ , pensa Alec, eppure la sua gola sembra stretta. Osserva Magnus per un momento più a lungo: la presa tesa sulla penna, le nocche sbiancate, il modo irrequieto in cui tasta col pollice l’anello nella mano libera.

_Il suo amico è scomparso_ , si ricorda Alec. _Così aveva detto._

«Magnus –».

«Mi chiedo quando si tratterà di qualcun altro che conosco. Quando uno degli amici che non vedo da un po’ diventerà un amico che non vedrò mai più perché si è trovato al posto sbagliato nel momento sbagliato» lo interrompe Magnus, prima che Alec riesca a finire di pronunciare il suo nome. Il suo sguardo cupo guizza su Alec. «Ho comprato una nuova radio sintonizzata sulla frequenza della polizia per il mio appartamento, sai? Così posso ascoltarla prima di andare a dormire, se non altro per la mia sanità mentale. Lasciare tutto questo in ufficio si sta facendo sempre più difficile, o così sembra».

Anche Alec conosce quella sensazione. Il timore vortica nei meandri della sua mente, il timore che il prossimo super a essere ritrovato morto sia Veil o Wolfsbane o persino Nightlock, e Sentinel non sarà lì ad aiutarli quando ha importanza.

Si chiede chi sia la persona che Magnus teme di perdere, o chi teme di aver già perso.

Forse non lo sa nemmeno. È come dice lui: potresti non sapere che il tuo amico fa un secondo lavoro in nero come vigilante finché non è troppo tardi, cazzo.

«Sono passate settimane dall’ultimo incendio» dice Alec a voce bassa. «Magari è una buona notizia. Magari si sono fermati».

«Lo pensi sul serio?».

«No» sussurra Alec. «No, non lo penso. Però –».

«Un uomo smette di uccidere i vigilante e un altro prenderà il suo posto» dice Magnus. «È il ciclo della violenza, dell’odio verso il diverso. Non si ferma mai, continua ancora e ancora e ancora. Ci sarà sempre _qualcosa_ ».

«E ci saranno sempre persone che hanno bisogno di protezione» biascica Alec. Allunga una mano verso un altro raccoglitore; questo è pieno di ritagli di giornale che deve controllare. «Il tuo amico scomparso –?».

«Ancora scomparso» dice Magnus, ma poi si corregge. «Un conoscente, più che altro. Non ho modo di mettermi in contatto con lui. Non gliel’ho mai chiesto». Sorride mestamente fra sé e sé. «E così adesso sono relegato ad ascoltare la radio della polizia, chiedendomi se sentirò il suo nome. Ho persino cominciato ad andare in alcuni dei posti in cui era solito gironzolare, nella speranza di incontrarlo, ma –». Magnus sbuffa. Sembra vulnerabile. «Era un brav’uomo e gli ero piuttosto affezionato».

«Magnus, mi dispiace tanto. Vorrei poter – c’è qualcosa che posso fare –?».

Magnus inarca le sopracciglia e ride, piano, amaramente, ma non ai danni di Alec. Sono entrambi indifesi quando conta davvero.

È questo che Alec comprende ora.

_E se Sentinel fosse qui, sarebbe in grado di trovare l’amico scomparso di Magnus?_

La domanda rimane senza risposta. Eppure, ha un sapore pungente e aspro mentre scivola lungo la gola di Alec, solo per essere ingoiata cosicché Alec non debba più pensarla. È l’unico modo che conosce per farvi fronte.

Imbottigliare i sentimenti. Ignorare, ignorare, ignorare –.

_Se Sentinel fosse qui, se Alec potesse promettere a Magnus qualcosa di significativo come il suo servizio e il suo dovere e lo stesso potere nella punta delle sue dita, riuscirebbe a far sorridere di nuovo Magnus?_

«Non so cos’altro possiamo fare oltre a questo» sussurra Magnus, gesticolando verso il disordine di scartoffie sparpagliate sulla scrivania. Tocca il piede di Alec sotto la scrivania, agganciando la caviglia di Alec con un movimento che dovrebbe essere rassicurante, confortante. Offre ad Alec un sorriso esile e un colorito fragile sboccia sulle guance di Alec.

«A volte» dice Alec con audacia, «mi sento come se… come se non – lascia perdere».

«No, dimmi».

«Come se non riuscissi a respirare».

È una sensazione non dissimile all’annegamento: una morte lenta, in preda al panico, ma invece di un mare o di un fiume in carica verso la sua stessa fine, Alec ha le pozzanghere nelle canalette di scolo. Da quel che risulta, un millimetro d’acqua stagnante è sufficiente, e a forzarlo sott’acqua c’è la mano di un uomo sul retro della sua testa.

A volte quella mano appartiene a Sentinel. Altre volte appartiene al loro pirocinetico senza volto, o ai suoi genitori, o a Jace.

«Alec» gli sussurra Magnus. «Alec, ascoltami. Non possiamo proteggere tutti quanti». È doloroso da dire. Alec se ne accorge. Riesce a sentire nelle parole di Magnus lo squarcio che sfreccia lungo la sua spina dorsale, il dolore che gli costa ammettere una cosa del genere a sé stesso. L’aveva già detto ad Alec prima, ma non in questo modo.

_Io devo provarci_ , pensa Alec. Scuote la testa, sbattendo le palpebre per ricacciare l’improvviso sudore negli occhi. Serra la mascella finché non gli fanno male i denti e tira di nuovo verso di sé il fascicolo con i ritagli di giornale.

Lo sforzo, esposto davanti a lui, sembra degno di Atlante. Non riesce a vederne la vastità per via della curva dell’orizzonte, ma riesce comunque ad avvertirne il peso.

_____________________

Alec rimane fino a tardi quella sera. Sa che Victor sarà incazzato per essere stato privato _del suo supervisore_ , ma quella parte di Alec è intorpidita ora, esposta al freddo; vi è distaccato.

Esce dall’ufficio solo dopo la mezzanotte e c’è già della brina che si forma già sulle auto accostate al marciapiede. Le strade non sono mai davvero deserte a New York, ma nel buio sembra essere immateriale, soprattutto a livello della strada. Alec si sente insignificante, una piccola nota a piè di pagina in un’allucinazione che si espande di continuo.

Stringe il cappotto contro di sé e comincia a camminare verso la metropolitana. Il vento gli lambisce le caviglie e la nuca, un brivido che striscia giù lungo la sua schiena e che non può richiamare. Una macchina sportiva rossa gli sfreccia accanto, la musica ad alto volume fluisce dai finestrini abbassati; il suono improvviso del clacson rimbalza sul semaforo all’incrocio. Un uomo sul marciapiede gli urta la spalla mentre gli passa accanto e sibila “guarda dove vai”.

Alec alza lo sguardo verso il cielo. Si sente stanco fino al midollo.

E poi, su un tetto in lontananza, scorge il più fugace mutamento delle tenebre. Della stoffa che si muove nel vento – un cappotto forse, una sagoma alta e scura che si muove sui tetti, a zig-zag, comparendo e scomparendo alla vista. Non è una cosa che chiunque altro noterebbe, non se non è una persona addestrata a non abbassare mai la guardia come Alec, ma Alec punta la sagoma con la precisione di un missile.

Si ferma, immobile, sul marciapiede. Nessuno tra le persone che gli passa accanto si prende il disturbo di alzare lo sguardo verso quello che Alec sta fissando. Non lo notano nemmeno.

La sagoma è una persona – un uomo, probabilmente, a giudicare dall’altezza e dalla corporatura – e si sta muovendo in fretta, ma non corre, verso il ponte di Brooklyn. Alec osserva l’uomo saltare oltre un’uscita d’emergenza, da un tetto all’altro, e atterrare acquattandosi per metà. 

_Un super_ , realizza, tenendone traccia mentre la sagoma se ne va. E sembra così strano, una stranezza che potrebbe definire invidia: non sa chi sia, o dove stia andando, o cosa stia facendo nell’oscurità della notte.

Nessuno lo sa.

_____________________

I giorni si confondono gli uni negli altri.

Alec non vede Veil, Wolfsbane o Nightlock, né ha loro notizie da settimane. A volte si chiede cosa stiano facendo, se stanno bene, _se sono ancora vivi_ , e poi realizza che non lo saprà mai con certezza. Non quando le sue giornate seguono il sentiero ben battuto di svegliarsi, lavorare, e sprecare ore preziose nei piani sotterranei del quartier generale ad ascoltare i monologhi fastidiosi di Victor.

_Pensano mai a lui? Si chiedono dove sia Sentinel? Si preoccupano del fatto che sia scomparso e si sia fatto_ ammazzare _, oppure pensano che alla fine se la sia data a gambe e se ne sia tornato dalla gente che scuote la ciotola del cibo alle sue spalle?_

Non li biasimerebbe, se è questo che pensano. Non è molto lontano dalla verità.

Ma per il momento tutto tace su tutti i fronti. Alec coglie qualche frammento di informazioni da Jace quando si intrufola al quartier generale dopo il coprifuoco, con Jace che si illude a credere che Maryse non sappia esattamente dov’è stato; e il Capitano Garroway è sempre un’autorità affidabile in materia di incendi sospetti e ignoti senza nome che compaiono nei bassifondi; e poi c’è Magnus e la sua ragnatela di fonti misteriose tessuta attraverso tutta la città –.

– ciononostante, non ci sono chiacchiere su Valentine, né su persone che si siano tagliate la gola, né di incendi strani e inspiegabili. Né sul Circolo.

Alec dovrebbe essere sollevato, e invece la cosa lo rende solo ansioso. Forse è il motivo per cui sposta la sua vecchia radio della polizia, quella di cui Maryse non è a conoscenza, dalla scrivania di casa sua al suo armadietto al lavoro; si sente meglio ad averla vicina, dal momento che in questi giorni è raramente a casa.

È nello spogliatoio ora, da solo e al buio. C’è qualcosa da affermare riguardo al modo in cui il silenzio angosciante può turbare persino lui, ma c’è dell’altro da affermare riguardo al modo in cui gli sembra di star esaurendo le energie: ha già trascorso alcune ore con Magnus stasera, a riversarsi su vecchie cianografie e pianificare istanze riguardo alla chiesa data alle fiamme, e ha ancora qualche ora da passare al quartier generale, nel tentativo di deconcentrarsi dalla vanagloria di Victor quando questi solleva la sospensione di Alec sulla sua testa come una ghigliottina.

_Ma Magnus era di umore migliore stasera_ , pensa, nonostante tutto, mentre apre il suo armadietto. Magnus era stato distratto negli ultimi giorni, aveva la testa completamente da un’altra parte e tornava alla realtà sbattendo le palpebre solamente quando Alec parlava. Il suo amico scomparso gravava sulla sua mente e le sue battute facete erano state rimpiazzate da sguardi prolungati e mogi sospiri, di quel tipo che riempie Alec di una malinconia tremenda. Ma stasera Alec aveva chiesto di riprodurre la musicassetta dei Queen nel mangianastri dell’ufficio e questo aveva fatto sorridere Magnus con il primo sorriso genuino da quasi una settimana.

La borsa di Alec piena dell’attrezzatura di Sentinel è infilata in fondo all’armadietto, come sempre. Potrà anche essere fuori servizio, ma non va da nessuna parte senza di essa, non disposto a farsi cogliere impreparato. Ma stavolta cambia la giacca del suo completo con il cappotto invernale, accendendo la radio della polizia più per abitudine che per altro.

Ronza e sputacchia elettricità statica. Alec è propenso a lasciare che il rumore bianco riempia il silenzio mentre si veste per affrontare la pioggia, ma poi la voce di un centralinista gracchia.

«… a tutte le unità… abbiamo un codice 246 in corso… angolo della Cinquantaseiesima e… sospetto armato…».

Alec si ferma, con un braccio infilato nel cappotto, e fissa la radio. Un’auto di pattuglia nei paraggi risponde, gli agenti affermano di essere nella zona, ma la risposta si perde nell’elettricità statica. Alec getta a terra il cappotto e colpisce con forza la radio, ruotando la manopola sulla scatolina per provare a trovare di nuovo la frequenza.

Dopo un paio di momenti di silenzio soffocato, trova di nuovo il centralinista.

«… ripeto… codice 246… situazione con possibili ostaggi… Cinquantaseiesima e Settima… procedete con cautela…».

_Cazzo,_ pensa Alec, ruotando la manopola della frequenza all’indietro e afferrando il ricevitore. Lancia un’occhiata veloce nella stanza, ma è vuota. Magnus probabilmente è l’unica persona ancora nell’edificio. Alec preme il pulsante in cima alla radio mentre se la porta alla bocca. Ultimamente non indossa il dispositivo di comunicazione, quindi ovviamente la cosa gli si sarebbe ritorta contro.

«Arkangel» sibila nel ricevitore, cercando di fare del suo meglio per mascherare la voce. «Sono Sentinel sulla frequenza di emergenza, mi ricevi?».

Nessuna risposta, quindi Alec ritenta, la sua voce più tirata.

«Arkangel. Rispondi, Arkangel. So che sei là fuori, dannazione».

Ancora niente. Getta il ricevitore di nuovo nell’armadietto e lo chiude, cominciando a correre verso l’uscita di emergenza che conduce alla strada. C’è un telefono a gettoni all’angolo dell’isolato, e sarà in grado di mettersi in contatto con Izzy e, diamine, se è abbastanza fortunato Jace e la sua sventatezza avranno già sentito la denuncia e sarà diretto lì.

Fa freddo fuori, fin troppo per questo periodo dell’anno, e il respiro di Alec si imperla nella pioggerellina. La pioggia gli vela il volto, è il tipo di pioggia da cui un ombrello o un cappuccio non riescono a tenerlo al riparo, e quindi Alec digrigna i denti e si muove più velocemente, desiderando di aver avuto il tempo di afferrare il suo cappotto dopotutto.

Taglia attraverso un vicolo lungo l’ufficio, ed è abbastanza sollevato da vedere che la cabina telefonica all’angolo è vuota, nonostante la porta aperta cigoli nel vento. La cabina gli offre un po’ di riparo, il vetro spaccato e frantumato abbastanza da far intrufolare sottili refoli d’aria fredda mentre Alec si infila le mani nelle tasche alla ricerca di spiccioli.

Ha davvero bisogno di comprarsi uno di quei telefoni cellulari che sembra si comprino tutti ultimamente. Certo, sembrano una scocciatura, un grosso mattone che dovrà trascinarsi appresso, ma fare affidamento sui telefoni pubblici non è molto pratico di questi tempi. Infila dei quarti di dollaro nella fessura e compone il numero del telefono alla scrivania di Izzy senza nemmeno battere ciglio.

Izzy risponde dopo due squilli.

«Pronto? Chi è? Come ha avuto questo numero?».

«Iz, sono io» dice Alec velocemente. «Puoi inserirti sulla frequenza 145? È urgente».

«Buonasera anche a te, fratellone» dice Izzy e sembra stia aggrottando la fronte. «Ci sei stasera, a proposito? Penso che Victor e Lydia si siano scambiati i turni, quindi presumo che sia una buona notizia per te –».

«Izzy –».

«D’accordo, Alec, dammi un attimo» dice. In sottofondo, Alec pensa di sentire il suono di una trasmissione radiofonica. «Una situazione con ostaggi?». Fa una pausa evidente. «Cosa sai?».

«Nulla più di quanto non sia stato detto per radio» ribatte Alec. «Hanno detto che il sospettato era armato, possibile sparatoria. Puoi fare andare lì Jace?».

«Già fatto» dice Izzy. «Gli sto mandando ora le coordinate. Ti unisci a lui?».

«Sono ancora al lavoro, ma ho con me la tuta» dice Alec in un sussurro. «Posso raggiungerlo. Assicurati – assicurati che la mamma non origli».

«Mi sottovaluti davvero così tanto?» lo punzecchia Izzy. «Va bene. La mamma sa già che Jace sta infrangendo le regole e non sembra importarle, e poi pensa ancora che sia tu quello ubbidiente. Fammi sapere quando sei per strada e ti ragguaglio. Oh, e se sei ancora in ufficio, saluta Magnus da parte mia, va bene?».

« _Ciao_ , Iz» dice Alec, in modo sbrigativo, prima di riagganciare. Afferra i lati del telefono più a lungo di quello che dovrebbe, premendo le dita nel metallo freddo e nella plastica nera, fermandosi per riordinare i pensieri. La sua mente è concentrata solamente sul suo arco e sulla sua faretra in fondo all’armadietto.

_Hai davvero intenzione di farlo? Hai tenuto duro a malapena un mese_ , dice la voce che assomiglia a quella di suo padre.

_Mi aspettavo di meglio da te_ , lo avverte sua madre.

_Dai, Alec, muoviti! Non me ne starò qui ad aspettarti!_ , gracchia Jace.

_Spetta a te decidere come usare i tuoi poteri, non a Idris_ , sussurra Nightlock.

Gli ci vuole un momento, quando esce dalla cabina telefonica, per rendersi conto che riesce a sentire odore di fumo.

È fievole. Un fuoco contenuto, ma non lontano. Non è legna bruciata. Né mattoni bruciati.

Non ci sono molte persone per strada: è tardi e sta piovendo. Per sua esperienza, il tipo di persone che sono fuori a quest’ora della notte non sono quelle con cui vale la pena fare amicizia. La pioggerellina sta cominciando a penetrargli nella camicia, incollandogliela alla pelle con una frescura che gli arriva fino alle ossa e facendola diventare traslucida. Non gli importa granché. Allunga il collo, alla ricerca di una qualsiasi traccia di fuliggine che potrebbe alzarsi nell’aria – ma non trova niente – e deve sbattere le ciglia per togliersi le gocce d’acqua che gli cadono negli occhi.

_A cosa serve avere una buona vista in una città in cui non smette mai di piovere_ , pensa Alec tra sé e sé. Vorrebbe avere l’olfatto sviluppato di Wolfsbane in un momento come questo, perché nonostante l’odore di fumo si mescoli con quello della pioggia che batte sul terreno, Alec non ha modo di capire da dove provenga. Ma sta aumentando lentamente. Non è quello del gas di scarico di un’automobile o di qualcuno che si sta riscaldando le mani su un bidone in fiamme.

Gli si secca la bocca.

Alec comincia a correre di nuovo, abbastanza impaziente di trovare riparo dalla pioggia e indossare la tuta. Una volta che avrà messo in funzione il dispositivo di comunicazione e avrà trovato Jace, controllerà la radio dei vigili del fuoco e forse intercetterà qualche notizia. Non ci sono molti edifici vuoti in questa parte della città, non ci sono vecchie chiese da mandare in fiamme; ma mentre la sua testa gli dice che probabilmente non è niente di cui preoccuparsi, il suo cuore batte con la più piccola pulsazione preoccupata.

Sta svoltando nel vicolo accanto al fianco dell’ufficio quando sente delle grida.

Stridule e acute ed _evisceranti_. 

Il suono è soffocato dalla pioggia sull’asfalto, quasi indistinguibile da quello stesso sibilo. Ma il corpo di Alec reagisce d’impulso, improvvisamente in allerta. Si abbassa dietro ad un cassonetto, addossandosi al metallo sudicio. Un altro grido, questa volta smorzato da quella che potrebbe essere una mano, e poi, _poi_ , un bagliore di un arancio brillante illumina le mura ripide del vicolo e una sbuffata di calore secco travolge il braccio di Alec.

Fuoco.

_Fuoco_. Qui.

Alec sbircia oltre il lato del cassonetto, ma non vede niente. Qualunque cosa stia succedendo in fondo al vicolo è nascosta da traboccanti sacchi di spazzatura che formano un’alta pila e da fogli di vecchio cartone resi mollicci dalla pioggia.

Si sporge un po’ di più, tenendo più che può il corpo basso e la schiena vicina al muro, e anche se le scarpe che indossa per andare in ufficio non sono fatte per muoversi furtivamente, il rumore dei suoi passi per fortuna è attenuato dall’asfalto bagnato. 

Riesce decisamente a sentire dell’odore di fumo. C’è un altro urlo, in pena e torturato, e Alec non confonde facilmente il suono emesso da una persona che prova dolore.

_E qui, fra tutti i posti –._

Alec impreca tra sé e sé, le dita smaniano per il suo arco assente. Non va quasi da nessuna parte senza di esso – il prezzo da pagare è troppo alto per farsi beccare a mani vuote, anche quando è in panchina – ma ovviamente stasera dev’essere quella in cui ha dovuto correre alla ricerca di una cabina telefonica e l’unica cosa che ha con sé è un coltello a serramanico infilato nella cintura dei pantaloni.

La brillante luce arancio divampa di nuovo e Alec sente il calore conseguente sulla sua faccia ora. Qualcuno grida in mezzo al suono della carne che si ustiona. Alec serra la mascella con così tanta forza che è certo di essersi frantumato i denti.

L’odore della pelle bruciacchiata è inconfondibile ora. Lo stomaco di Alec si agita.

«Silenzio» sibila qualcuno, e poi c’è un tonfo, un corpo che colpisce i mattoni dopo essere stato spinto all’indietro, al suolo.

Alec si abbassa dietro il rifugio offerto da un altro cassonetto, e poi sbircia lentamente dalla parte superiore, cogliendo di sfuggita un uomo dall’altra parte: un uomo solo, con una massa di capelli biondi e con addosso semplicemente dei pantaloni neri e una giacca di pelle, ma con una bandana stretta a coprirgli la parte inferiore del volto. L’uomo solleva una mano e, nel suo palmo, evoca una sfera di fuoco tormentato. _Un uomo uscito dall’inferno._

Alec si rifugia nuovamente dietro la sicurezza fornita dal cassonetto, estraendo il coltello a serramanico dalla cintura dei pantaloni. La lama manda un bagliore argenteo sbiadito nella luce fioca, raccogliendo la lucentezza sottile della pioggia, oscurando ad Alec la vista del suo stesso riflesso. Serra il pugno attorno al manico, gli si sbiancano le nocche.

Quest’uomo è un pirocinetico. Probabilmente _il_ pirocinetico; Alec non è uno sprovveduto. Non è il tipo di persona che crede alle coincidenze. Non possono esserci così tanti pirocinetici in una sola città. Alec non ne ha mai incontrato uno, e sa di non avere speranza contro uno di loro senza rinforzi e un arco.

Il pirocinetico urla qualcosa di brusco che Alec non riesce a decifrare, e poi un torrente di fuoco irato vira verso il cielo, un pilastro di calore intenso ed improvviso che brucia sul lato dell’edificio. Le fiamme lasciano delle bruciature nere sui mattoni.

«Guarda cosa mi hai fatto fare!» urla il pirocinetico, e di nuovo ecco il suono delle fiamme ruggenti, ma più controllate, più ristrette – «Pagherai per questo».

Qualcuno grida di nuovo di dolore, abbietto, e contorcendosi, e in modo così agitato che Alec giura che gli si scortica la pelle al contatto. Alec si morde il labbro inferiore così forte da farsi uscire il sangue.

Quest’uomo, questo pirocinetico sta _bruciando_ qualcuno.

Proprio qui, proprio ora, in questo vicolo, con Alec a non più di tre metri di distanza.

_Sta bruciando vivo qualcuno._

Alec ha bisogno di Jace o di Clary, ma non ha modo di contattare nessuno dei due senza il suo dispositivo di comunicazione. Wolfsbane e Veil non si spingono mai così lontano, rimangono nel loro territorio. Nightlock –.

Alec è solo e sta morendo una persona e lui dovrebbe voltarsi e correre, tentare di recuperare la sua tuta prima che tutto questo finisca in tragedia, ma sa che non può. Che non lo farà.

Se se ne va ora, _morirà_ un uomo. Ma se rimane –.

Respira profondamente, rigirandosi il coltello nella mano, aggiustando la presa delle dita. Dio, vorrebbe tanto essere Jace in questo momento. Alec odia combattere a distanza ravvicinata, ma Jace – Jace, che è in grado di veder fare una cosa e adottarla in un battito di ciglia – eccelle in questo, sa come usare i pugni, come sputare in un occhio a qualcuno –.

Non c’è tempo per questo. Dio, sua madre lo _ucciderà_ per questa cosa, sempre che non ci riesca prima qualcun altro.

Il pirocinetico evoca un altro pugno di fuoco infernale, le fiamme sono un cerimoniale attorno alle sue dita, e Alec corre il rischio. Lancia il coltello, che colpisce il bersaglio con precisione millimetrica, la lama si conficca nella parte posteriore della coscia del pirocinetico. Le fiamme si estinguono nella sua mano e l’uomo grida, accasciandosi al suolo in ginocchio, una mano affonda in una pozzanghera per impedirgli di cadere.

Alec corre, rischiando di scivolare con le scarpe da ufficio mentre gira attorno al cassonetto. Trova quello che temeva di trovare, collassato contro il fianco dell’edificio: un giovane uomo in quello che rimane di una tuta da supereroe, la maschera strappata via dal suo volto; respira in preda al panico e la sua pelle è annerita e piena di bolle e gocciola tutte le sorte di cose orribili.

Gli occhi dell’uomo sono disorientati – un bianco nebuloso e lattiginoso – e il suo corpo trema violentemente, gli ultimi momenti di vita in un cadavere eviscerato. Alec annaspa, inginocchiandoglisi accanto sul suolo pieno di pozzanghere, senza sapere dove mettere le mani. Tenta di comprimergli lo stomaco con il palmo, nel punto in cui la sua tuta è impregnata di sangue, di un nero disgustoso, ma non c’è nulla di solido sotto le dita di Alec, solo lo sguazzo della carne e delle viscere che collassano sotto il suo tocco. Le interiora di quest’uomo sono semplicemente… scomparse.

«Tieni duro» lo incoraggia Alec. « _Tieni duro_ ».

Il pirocinetico grugnisce. Alec ode il suono rivelatore di una lama estratta da una ferita e gettata al suolo, sferragliante sull’asfalto. Si volta, mettendosi in perpendicolare rispetto all’uomo morente e al pirocinetico. Il pirocinetico si tira in piedi, il sangue filtra attraverso lo squarcio frastagliato sui suoi pantaloni.

Respira affannosamente, quasi macilento, la bandana è scivolata lungo la sua faccia, la bocca è aperta ma gli occhi traboccano di furia. Gli occhi di Alec guizzano verso il coltello, ma è troppo lontano per poterlo raggiungere, e lui non ha _nient’altro._

Il fuoco crepita tra le dita del pirocinetico, e l’unica cosa che Alec riesce a pensare è: _Cazzo. Ha davvero combinato un casino_. Izzy non lo perdonerà mai.

Non è del tutto certo di cosa succeda poi. Sa di inspirare bruscamente e di serrare con forza gli occhi. Sa di percepire le fiamme divorargli la mano e bruciare roventi contro il suo profilo mentre volta il viso, ma poi – poi, oltre il boato, sente qualcuno urlare.

«Sta’ giù!».

Alec non ci pensa due volte.

Afferra l’uomo morente per le spalle e lo tira verso il suolo mentre un muro di fuoco s’impenna verso il cielo, deviando su una qualche forza invisibile. Alec preme la guancia contro l’asfalto, il ghiaino e la sporcizia si conficcano nella sua pelle e gli sommergono la camicia da lavoro. Il suolo vibra coi tremori dell’impatto. L’aria si accende con un’altra ondata di fuoco, ma collide con l’edificio di fronte, mancando di nuovo il bersaglio.

Alec si solleva su un braccio, digrignando i denti per il dolore pulsante alla mano destra, ma quello che vede lo lascia senza fiato: il pirocinetico, che barcolla per tirarsi in piedi dall’altra parte del vicolo, col sangue che gocciola da un taglio sdrucciolevole sulla sua tempia. E, di fronte a lui, un enorme cerchio di fuoco, trattenuto da uno scudo invisibile che circonda Alec e l’uomo morente – e tra di loro –.

Nightlock.

Le fiamme ruggiscono tutt’intorno a Nightlock, ma lui le tiene a bada con le mani distese, il vento sferza violentemente attraverso i suoi capelli e le code della sua giacca. Il pirocinetico lancia un’altra ondata di fuoco pervasivo dalla parte inferiore del suo palmo, ma Nightlock striscia le mani attraverso l’aria e il fuoco rimbalza di lato, impennandosi sopra la sua testa e travolgendo un cassonetto vicino.

Nightlock attacca con l’altra mano, serrando le dita in un pugno improvviso, e il pirocinetico sfreccia contro il muro, la parte posteriore del suo cranio incontra i mattoni. L’uomo si accascia su mani e ginocchia, affetto da conati quando una boccata di sangue gli sale in gola, e sputa tutto al suolo. I suoi palmi fumano sull’asfalto bagnato, ma Nightlock non gli dà un’altra possibilità di rialzarsi in piedi, scagliandolo al suolo con un altro movimento rapido della mano.

Il mondo sussulta.

E Dio – Alec non ha mai visto Nightlock _così_.

Alec ha sempre saputo che fosse potente, ma non _così_ potente, non circondato su tutti i fronti da ondate di fuoco, non tanto spaventoso quanto il pirocinetico stesso. L’aria crepita per via delle lingue di fuoco, e persino Alec riesce a percepirne il sibilo; può solo immaginare come stia martellando attraverso le vene di Nightlock, un’infinita e intatta riserva di energia che può tramutare in forza cinetica, avvolta a spirale sulla punta delle sue stesse dita, esplosiva e incommensurabile e _pericolosa_.

Nightlock è _pericoloso_.

Ed è qui per salvarli. Per salvare _Alec_.

Alec si guarda alle spalle, ma l’uomo morente è a faccia in giù sull’asfalto e non si muove, il sangue filtra sul suolo pieno di pozzanghere. Alec si mette sulle ginocchia, rigirando l’uomo sulla schiena, ma non riesce più a distinguere la pelle dal sudiciume e dai rimasugli della sua tuta strappata. È tutto carbone e viscere. Gli si agitano le mani.

L’uomo non respira. Alec se ne accorge, ma gli tira comunque all’indietro la testa, aprendogli le vie respiratorie, e si china sulla sua bocca nella speranza di sentire il più debole refolo di un respiro contro la guancia – ma non c’è niente. È come una coltellata allo stomaco.

«Ciao».

Alec solleva lo sguardo, distogliendolo dalle sue mani insanguinate, e trova Nightlock inginocchiato davanti a lui, con gli occhi sbarrati, e i capelli sollevati dal fulgore delle fiamme. C’è una macchia fuligginosa sulla sua tempia e un qualcosa di formidabile nel modo in cui trema di energia intatta.

«Non respira» dice Alec, agitato. «Il cuore ha smesso di battere».

Nightlock osserva immediatamente l’uomo che giace tra di loro. La compassione filtra nel suo sguardo, seguita da un bagliore di rabbia legittima.

Si china in avanti, allora, guidando il palmo aperto della mano sul volto dell’uomo, chiudendogli gli occhi.

«Sta’ giù» dice di nuovo. Così a bassa voce, non sembra un ordine. 

E Alec ha a malapena il tempo di rendersene conto prima che una pulsazione di energia cinetica lo stia spingendo a terra, con la schiena contro il suolo, mentre un’ondata di fuoco vira tra di loro, impalando il muro di mattoni solo a qualche centimetro di distanza rispetto a dove si era trovata la faccia di Alec. Alec ansima, nel suo petto non c’è spazio per l’ossigeno. Si gira a pancia in giù, schiacciandosi al suolo più che può. Dimenandosi, allunga una mano – e trova il suo coltello con la punta rivolta verso il basso in una buca.

L’adrenalina scorre nel corpo di Alec. Il ruggito nella sua testa è assordante.

Un’altra fiammata va verso di loro, ma Nightlock la schiva e spinge in avanti il palmo della mano, scagliando il pirocinetico per aria. L’uomo atterra violentemente su una pila di sacchi dell’immondizia che bruciano lentamente e di cartone annerito, l’aria estratta a forza dai suoi polmoni. Rotola verso il suolo, atterrando con un tonfo indecoroso fra la spazzatura, e fatica a rimettersi in piedi, scivolando sotto la pioggia mentre cerca di scappare.

Nightlock scaglia un’altra ondata di energia contro di lui, ma incontra un muro di fuoco di risposta. Alec nasconde il volto nell’incavo del braccio quando il calore gli fa lacrimare gli occhi. Nightlock agita le mani, facendo a pezzi il muro di fuoco alle giunture, ma il pirocinetico ha un buon vantaggio nel vicolo, correndo quanto più veloce le sue gambe glielo consentono nella direzione opposta.

_Respira_ , dice la testa di Alec, di continuo, finché non è l’unica cosa che riesce a sentire. La pioggia lo inzuppa. La sua camicia è infradiciata dal sangue di un altro uomo. _Respira, resta vivo, resta vivo. Non muoverti_.

Alec solleva lo sguardo. Nightlock non insegue il pirocinetico. Solleva le braccia lentamente, in modo profetico, ed è come se tutto l’ossigeno nell’aria venisse risucchiato, lasciando Alec a rantolare in cerca d’aria. Gli gira la testa, la vista gli si offusca. Il fuoco attorno a loro si riduce, lottando valorosamente ma compresso da forze invisibili, sempre più giù finché non si estingue con un rauco sibilo di fumo.

Alec pianta il coltello al suolo e lo usa per tirarsi su, ogni respiro ondeggia nel suo petto, il gusto della cenere è come sabbia nella sua bocca. I suoi occhi non lasciano la schiena di Nightlock: è in piedi, nel mezzo del vicolo, con lo sguardo fisso nella direzione in cui è scomparso il pirocinetico. Il potere continua a incresparsi sulle sue spalle.

«Nightlo-».

Nightlock chiude le dita in un pugno improvviso, estirpando gli ultimi rimasugli di fumo, e il mondo cade in silenzio. Ad Alec fischiano le orecchie. È frastornato.

Gli gira la testa e adesso nella bocca sente anche il sapore del sangue. Ha le mani appiccicose, le ginocchia livide. Ogni cosa è in preda al caos, la sua testa è incapace di portarsi al passo con ciò che ha appena visto. La pressione martella sulle sue tempie e un taglio gli lacera la guancia; è sicuro che sia un graffio piuttosto profondo. Abbassa lo sguardo sul punto in cui tiene una mano serrata con forza sul polso dell’altra, stringendo, e realizza che il lento colare di sangue tra le sue dita è suo. Il dolore alla sua mano destra è dovuto ad un’ustione, orribile e ripugnante sul dorso delle sue nocche, sporca di sudiciume e Dio solo sa cos’altro.

Alec sibila, stringendosi la mano con più forza. Ha avuto di peggio. _Ha avuto di peggio._

In qualche modo, è vivo. In qualche modo, _non_ _è_ peggio. I suoi occhi guizzano ancora verso Nightlock, che non si è ancora mosso. Il petto di Alec si alza in un conato, irritato da tutto il fumo inalato.

E Nightlock –.

_Perché Nightlock non sta inseguendo il pirocinetico?_

«Non – non lo insegui?» rantola Alec. Riporta bruscamente Nightlock alla realtà, perché Nightlock sbatte le palpebre e poi gira su sé stesso, il suo sguardo schizza ad incontrare quello di Alec. I suoi occhi sono ancora sbarrati, ma è più esagitato ora, e Alec lo vede nel modo in cui il suo volto si contorce sotto la maschera.

Alec vede paura.

Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma Nightlock lo batte sul tempo, troppo rapido mentre accorre al fianco di Alec.

«Stai bene? Sei ferito?» chiede. Allunga una mano per prendere la mano ferita di Alec, ma Alec se la ritira verso il petto, fissando Nightlock con gli occhi spalancati che probabilmente tradiscono troppo.

Paura. _Perché paura?_

«Sto bene» afferma Alec, ma riesce a percepire lo sfregamento freddo dello shock giù lungo la schiena mentre l’adrenalina cala. «È solo una scottatura».

Nightlock si immobilizza. La presa di coscienza e la preoccupazione fluiscono sul suo volto e fa un passo indietro, come se fosse lui quello improvvisamente ustionato.

Alec non ha mai visto Nightlock così prima. Spaventato. Preoccupato.

_Perché è preoccupato?_

L’aria fredda irrita la pelle scorticata di Alec, una ferita aperta e sensibile. Digrigna i denti. Lo sguardo di Nightlock si sposta sulle sue labbra al suono del sibilo che Alec emette, ma nessuno dei due sa esattamente come muoversi.

Nightlock gli ha appena salvato la vita. La vita di Alec, non quella di Sentinel. Questo è il loro secondo primo incontro.

Se Alec non dice qualcosa, Nightlock saprà che c’è qualcosa che non va.

_Ma – come deve parlare a Nightlock quando non è Sentinel –._

«Io –» comincia Alec, parole vuote sulla sua lingua che gli vengono rubate da sotto proprio appena apre la bocca. «Io dovrei –».

Nightlock lo fissa. «Ci sei abituato?».

Alec sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso che sia _questa_ la domanda di Nightlock. Non si sono mai incontrati prima – non come Nightlock e Alec, _quindi_ _come faceva a –._

«Eh?».

La frustrazione punge nell’espressione di Nightlock. Sembra afflitto, come se fosse alle prese con una presa di coscienza che lo taglia più in profondo del previsto. Sembra che la percepisca dritto nell’epicentro del petto, una lesione profonda e spietata, e lo trafigge. E Alec non la capisce, quell’emozione contorta nello sguardo di Nightlock, ma la odia, la odia in un solo istante.

«Non dovresti, se è così» dice allora Nightlock, molto più gentile di quello che Alec si aspettava, poco più che un sussurro. Osa avvicinarsi di nuovo. «Farne un’abitudine di ficcarti in situazioni pericolose, voglio dire. È già abbastanza rischioso per gente come me, soprattutto contro uomini del genere».

La sua voce è ciò che sconcerta Alec – non è il suo tono normale, quello che Alec conosce quando è Sentinel, così spesso frivolo e canzonante. Sembra un po’ supplicante, un po’ miserevole. C’è questo fievole tremolio –. 

Alec non capisce.

Nightlock fissa di nuovo la mano ferita di Alec. L’attenzione gli fa formicolare la pelle; Alec piega le braccia, facendo scivolare la mano sotto all’ascella, lontano dalla vista. La sua pelle piena di bolle si attacca alla stoffa della camicia e Alec fa una smorfia.

«Gente… come te» ripete Alec, tentando di tenere la voce ferma. «Gente coi poteri, vuoi dire».

«Sì».

«Come ti chiami?».

«Nightlock».

«Io sono Alec» dice Alec.

«Lo so» sussurra Nightlock, troppo velocemente e con troppa facilità. Gli occhi spalancati di Alec fanno fare marcia indietro a Nightlock in un istante. Infila una mano nella tasca della sua giacca e ne estrae il portafoglio di Alec, porgendoglielo, proprio mentre Alec si tasta i pantaloni, realizzando che deve averlo perso ad un certo punto durante lo scontro. «Ti è caduto questo. Consideralo restituito».

«Grazie» dice Alec lentamente, attento a non sfiorare le dita di Nightlock con le sue mentre si riprende il portafoglio. Controlla velocemente che tutte le sue carte di credito siano ancora intatte ma si rende conto che gli tremano le mani. «Stai… bene?».

«Non è nulla che un lungo bagno e un doppio martini a casa non possano sistemare» dice Nightlock. Sonda il volto di Alec ora, indugiando sui graffi sulle sue guance, il sangue dello sconosciuto è appiccicaticcio contro il lato della sua gola. Le labbra di Nightlock si rivolgono verso il basso agli angoli. Le sue dita fremono con un tic nervoso lungo i suoi fianchi, come se stesse lottando contro il desiderio di allungare una mano e toccare Alec, e questo causa qualcosa di buffo nel petto di Alec, bloccandosi tra le cavità livide tra le sue costole, in modo non dissimile alla sensazione di una lama corta e affilata che si accomoda tra la sua pelle.

Alec non riesce a reggere lo sguardo indagatore. «Io –» comincia, insicuro di dove andrà a parare. «L’uomo –».

Si voltano entrambi a guardare l’uomo morto, che giace supino, gli occhi chiusi e quanto più possibile lontano dalla pace. Lo stomaco di Alec precipita ancora una volta con la presa di coscienza di essere arrivato troppo tardi; erano entrambi arrivati troppo tardi, nonostante tutto.

Il sangue di un altro uomo sulle sue mani. _Quanto dovrà sfregare stavolta per rimuoverlo –._

«Penso che fosse un super» dice Alec, mentre Nightlock controlla una seconda volta il battito cardiaco, le sue dita inguantate scivolano attraverso il sangue coagulato sul collo dell’uomo. Non ci sono segni di vita da trovare, e Alec osserva le spalle di Nightlock afflosciarsi, per quanto impercettibilmente. Il movimento silenzioso è tinto di dispiacere e, forse, di sollievo.

_Chi è che Nightlock temeva potesse star giacendo qui –._

«Sembra proprio di sì» replica Nightlock. È un compito arduo, e un silenzio cupo, quando Alec osserva il corpo alla ricerca di un indizio su chi avrebbe potuto essere. L’uomo non sembra avere con sé un’arma, né applicazioni visibili attaccate a ciò che rimane della sua tuta, per cui Alec può solo presumere che fosse dotato di qualche sorta di potere _utile_ o che si trattasse di un novellino, e Alec non è sicuro di quale delle due opzioni sia peggio.

In un caso o nell’altro, l’uomo è stato ucciso. 

Alec solleva lo sguardo e scopre che l’attenzione di Nightlock si è spostata dal corpo ed è tornata alla sua mano ustionata. C’è questo solco tra le sopracciglia di Nightlock – o così Alec immagina – che è serio e ancora afflitto, ma Nightlock si concentra sulla ferita di Alec con un’intensità tale che sembra stia cercando di imprimersela a fuoco nella memoria. Non può sopportare di distogliere lo sguardo da Alec per un solo istante.

«Io… dovrei andare» dice Alec, indicando col pollice alle sue spalle. Fa qualche passo all’indietro, ma è incapace di voltarsi del tutto. Le sue gambe non rispondono. Il suo corpo è reso pesante dalla pioggia e dal sangue rappreso sulla sua pelle. «Dovrei denunciare il fatto, chiamare la polizia o qualcosa del genere –».

«Aspetta, ti prego».

Alec smette di muoversi. Non sa con certezza perché lo faccia – sa perché lo farebbe Sentinel, perché Sentinel conosce Nightlock, e potrebbe addirittura degnarsi di definire Nightlock il suo partner, nonché suo amico – ma Alec dovrebbe essere uno sconosciuto.

Eppure, quella nota nel tono di voce di Nightlock –.

«Permettimi almeno di aiutarti con la mano» dice Nightlock, facendo un passo cauto verso Alec, come se temesse di spaventarlo. Non si introduce nello spazio personale di Alec, consapevole del modo in cui la pelle di Alec pizzica, aspettando pazientemente che sia Alec a decidere cosa gli sia permesso fare.

Nemmeno Alec lo sa con certezza, ma si ritrova a tendere lo stesso la mano verso Nightlock.

«Sei capace di guarire le persone?» chiede con fare scettico, sapendo perfettamente che è una cosa che Nightlock non ha mai affermato di essere in grado di fare.

Le labbra di Nightlock si sollevano agli angoli in un sorriso caustico, il suo sguardo è abbassato sulla mano di Alec. Scuote il capo, impercettibilmente, e si toglie i guanti con uno strattone prima di prendere con delicatezza le dita di Alec tra le sue. La sua pelle è calda e Alec non può fare a meno di notare delle chiazze di un fievole blu-verdastro alla base delle sue dita, i segni rivelatori di anelli una volta indossati ma forse eliminati frettolosamente per indossare la tuta.

Alec chiude le dita nel palmo di Nightlock, irrigidendo l’intero braccio. Ricorda di averlo già fatto, nelle vesti di Sentinel, loro due che facevano un passo oltre il bordo di un tetto con la mano di Alec nella sua – ma la stretta di Nightlock era più forte allora. Ora è delicata e prudente.

La mano di Alec pulsa.

«No» risponde Nightlock, allungando la mano libera all’interno della giacca. Ne estrae una piccola fiaschetta di metallo e ne svita il tappo coi denti, prima di versarne il contenuto – acqua – sulla pelle ustionata di Alec. Alec sibila di nuovo, il che fa fermare Nightlock, per assicurarsi che Alec stia bene, prima di continuare a lavargli la ferita. L’acqua diventa nera, poi rossa, poi trasparente.

Si getta la fiaschetta alle spalle una volta svuotata, immediatamente dimenticata, prima di estrarre un rotolo di garza da qualche altra tasca della sua giacca.

«Non ti muovere» mormora.

Alec è leggermente impressionato. «Sei piuttosto preparato» commenta. «Ti capita spesso?». Nightlock gira la mano di Alec, mettendogli gentilmente le mani a conchetta attorno al polso mentre comincia a bendargli il palmo. Il suo tocco è delicato. Non è quello che Alec si aspettava.

«Di salvare ragazzi carini nei vicoli, intendi?» dice Nightlock, sollevando velocemente lo sguardo ancora una volta, il suo sorriso improvvisamente malizioso. Alec arrossisce immediatamente, uno sbuffo soffocato gli fugge mentre porta deliberatamente il suo sguardo altrove, _da qualsiasi altra parte_. «Non tanto spesso quanto vorrei. Ma, come si dice – è sempre meglio essere preparati, tanto per sicurezza. Mi dà una possibilità di ottenere un nome – e un numero di telefono, se sono fortunato».

Alec fa una risata nasale. «Già, n-… no. Non credo».

«Valeva la pena tentare» sorride Nightlock, riportando l’attenzione sulla mano di Alec. Piega l’orlo della benda all’interno, e poi sta semplicemente tenendo la mano di Alec tra le sue, rimirando il suo operato. I suoi polpastrelli sono macchiati dello stesso colore dei polsini della camicia di Alec.

Un calore curioso si solleva sulla nuca di Alec; cerca di farlo andare via, ma non è così fortunato.

«Uhm – grazie» dice Alec goffamente. «Per questo. Per, uhm – essere intervenuto».

Nightlock lascia cadere la mano di Alec, il calore del suo tocco viene perso troppo all’improvviso. Nightlock si impegna a rimettersi i guanti, facendo spallucce come per dire “ _di nulla_ ”. Ma non sembra affatto “nulla”.

«Preferirei che non lo rifacessi» dice Nightlock. Incontra lo sguardo di Alec. La sua voce si modifica minutamente, di nuovo seria. «Non è una cosa che pensavo di – è una cosa di cui non mi voglio dover preoccupare. Ma ho dimestichezza con uomini bellissimi e le loro sindromi da eroe».

«Non ho una sindrome da eroe» si acciglia Alec.

«Non lo so». Scrolla di nuovo le spalle, ma il sorriso malizioso, provocante è di nuovo lì. «Non mi dispiacerebbe essere salvato da te, Alexander».

_Oh._

Alec annaspa alla ricerca di parole, ma il rumore che produce non ha affatto senso. Nightlock si lascia sfuggire una risata bassa, un sorriso con un bagliore di denti mentre distoglie lo sguardo, elegantemente divertito. Alec non è certo di aver mai visto Nightlock sorridere in questo modo prima, non vicino a Sentinel –.

Non c’è tempo di dire nient’altro. Una sirena risuona, troppo vicina per essere di conforto – forse qualcuno ha già sentito il trambusto e l’ha denunciato – e sia Nightlock che Alec si voltano a fissare l’imboccatura del vicolo. Una volante della polizia sfreccia, ma è diretta altrove, molto probabilmente verso del sangue versato in un’altra canaletta di scolo.

Alec lascia andare il respiro trattenuto. C’è ancora un uomo morto a sei metri da lui cui è dovuto il giusto rispetto, ma quando si volta di nuovo verso Nightlock rimane solo la notte. È svanito, lasciando Alec da solo e senza parole.

_____________________

Dodici ore dopo Alec si trova di nuovo nello stesso vicolo, l’odore della carne carbonizzata indugia ancora nell’aria ramata. Fa freddo – abbastanza perché gli dolga l’interno del naso quando inspira – e cerca di ritirarsi dietro il bavero sollevato del cappotto, le mani infilate in profondità nelle tasche. La sua guancia punge ancora dalla notte precedente, ma ha permesso a Izzy di ripulirlo, mentre lei si lamentava ad alta voce riguardo al fatto che non conoscono nessuno con dei poteri curativi.

Magnus sembra essere meno infastidito dal freddo, un taccuino in una mano e una penna nell’altra, che si libra sulla pagina con la sua grafia elegante mentre prende rapidi appunti sulla scena del crimine.

Perché _è_ una scena del crimine, e si trovano dietro ad un nastro giallo e nero che sbatacchia nel vento e schiaffa il marciapiede con lo stesso tipo di suono pungente che fa il cuoio contro la sua pelle.

Alec era appena riuscito a raggiungere l’ufficio quella mattina prima che Magnus lo trovasse; si era a malapena tolto il cappotto e i guanti prima che Magnus lo conducesse velocemente in strada con quello sguardo che era indiscutibilmente determinato. E Alec in qualche modo ne era stato contento, perché aveva sentito il sussurro delle chiacchiere incresparsi in ufficio, tutti entusiasti di parlare della scena del crimine fuori dalle loro finestre e tutti altrettanto entusiasti di parlare dello stato in cui si trova la sua faccia. Nessuno, fortunatamente, era stato così abile da trovare un collegamento tra le due cose, ma la possibilità aleggia ancora nell’aria, in attesa di essere colta.

Alec non ha detto a Magnus che era qui la sera precedente. Sembra un vicolo cieco e porterebbe a troppe domande a cui Alec non vuole davvero rispondere, tra le quali la prima fra tutte sarebbe: “ _perché avresti dovuto fare una cosa del genere?_ ”.

È una domanda che ha fin troppe risposte, e allo stesso tempo non ne ha nessuna.

Alec evade dai propri pensieri quando Magnus solleva una mano per cercare di attirare l’attenzione di uno degli agenti dall’altro lato del nastro. Alec osserva uno dei poliziotti dire qualcosa ad un collega e dargli una pacca sulla schiena con un sorriso allegro, prima di puntare dritto verso Magnus – e Alec realizza con un po’ di ritardo che è il capitano Garroway.

«Magnus» dice Luke a mo’ di saluto. I suoi occhi guizzano su Alec e le sue sopracciglia si sollevano. «E Alec Lightwood. Non sapevo che voi due vi conosceste. Fatemi indovinare – alla ricerca di un articolo?».

«Mi fai sembrare privo di alcun gusto, Lucian» commenta Magnus. «E poi, ce l’ho già un articolo – sto solo cercando di colmarne le lacune».

«Sai che non posso darti notizie ufficiali» dice Luke, incrociando le braccia sul petto. La sua voce è abbastanza alta perché gli altri lo sentano; Alec sa che è intenzionale, soprattutto quando Luke poi abbassa la voce riducendola ad un sussurro. «Non posso parlare a lungo. Pensiamo che si tratti di nuovo del pirocinetico – di sicuro sembra il suo modus operandi. Una sola vittima, di sesso maschile, poco più che vent’anni, sembra si trattasse di un altro super. Non era molto in forma».

Magnus scribacchia tutto sul taccuino, annuendo gravemente.

«Qualche pista?» domanda Alec.

«Pensiamo che ci fosse un’altra persona coinvolta, ma è difficile dirlo a questo punto» risponde Luke. «Forse un altro super, ma non c’è molto che non sia stato ridotto in cenere che possiamo far analizzare in laboratorio».

«Il corpo è stato bruciato come gli altri?».

Luke aggrotta la fronte in direzione di Alec – non con rabbia, ma pensieroso piuttosto – e persino Magnus smette di scrivere per ascoltare quello che Alec ha da dire.

«No» dice Luke lentamente. «È stato bruciato, ma non carbonizzato come gli altri».

«Sembra che qualcuno sia arrivato e si sia messo in mezzo, allora» commenta Alec distaccato. «Prima che potesse completare il lavoro».

Luke annuisce. «È plausibile quanto tutte le altre ipotesi che ho sentito oggi» dice. «Chiederò in giro, vediamo cos’altro riesco a scoprire. Magnus, ti faccio sapere se scopro qualcosa. Devo scappare».

«È sempre un piacere» dice Magnus, e Luke si volta per raggiungere gli altri detective.

Alec si mordicchia il labbro. È più che plausibile che non trovino nulla nel vicolo, tutte le tracce che conducono a lui incenerite dal fuoco, ma Alec non può fare a meno di preoccuparsi. È naturale a questo punto, e l’ultima cosa che vuole è che la polizia scopra che era stato lui a trovarsi qui la notte precedente, per poi trascinarlo in centrale per fare una dichiarazione nel corso della quale dovrà rigettare bugie fuori dai i denti.

Con aria assente, si sfrega la guancia dolorante con il dorso del dito, la pelle si sta già cicatrizzando. Magnus deve farci caso perché smette di scrivere e si fa scivolare il taccuino in una delle tasche profonde del suo trench, prima di voltarsi verso Alec.

Quel cappotto gli sta così bene da essere quasi ingiusto, _perché ovviamente è così_ – lui esiste per rendere la mattinata già difficile di Alec molto più difficile – ma non è da questo che Alec è attratto. Piuttosto, è l’assottigliarsi lieve dello sguardo di Magnus mentre esamina il volto di Alec, indugiando sulla sua guancia escoriata.

Ha osservato Alec in quel modo per tutta la mattina, e quando non stava studiando Alec come se fosse un enigma che cerca di risolvere, lo stava _guardando e basta_ , come se Alec fosse un magnete e lui non riuscisse a distogliere lo sguardo. Fa sentire Alec… non vulnerabile, di per sé, ma consapevole. Consapevole di sé stesso, del modo in cui sta in piedi, del modo in cui respira, del modo in cui i suoi pensieri devono essere scritti chiari come il sole sulla sua faccia o qualcosa del genere; è l’unica spiegazione possibile riguardo al fatto che Magnus non la smetta di fissarlo.

«Che c’è?» chiede Alec a disagio.

Magnus strizza gli occhi verso di lui. «È stato molto astuto da parte tua, Alexander. Un secondo super».

«Stavo solo facendo dei collegamenti tra quello che già sappiamo» dice Alec con una scrollata di spalle. «Mi è sembrato logico. Forse Luke tornerà con delle prove».

Magnus emette un suono a labbra chiuse, facendo scivolare le mani nelle tasche del cappotto. Il vento lo fa frusciare, ma laddove il suo ululato fa venire voglia ad Alec di rifugiarsi dietro il bavero come un anacoreta, con Magnus si limita a filtrare attraverso i suoi capelli ingegnosamente scompigliati.

«Devi essere uscito dall’ufficio circa all’ora dell’attacco, ieri sera» considera allora Magnus e Alec si irrigidisce. «Hai sentito qualcosa?».

«Per niente» mente Alec. «Stava piovendo».

_____________________

Aspettano da circa quattro ore quando la polizia decide di piantare baracca e burattini. Alec stava tenendo d’occhio l’orizzonte, in attesa della pioggia, e Magnus stava serpeggiando tra la gente, con il taccuino in mano e con quel suo fascino semplice che induce gli altri a pensare che siano amici da una vita.

C’è del lavoro da sbrigare, ma è facile lasciarsi stupire dall’osservare Magnus nel suo elemento. Ha quest’abilità impareggiabile di far sentire le persone a proprio agio; riesce a ridere o a roteare le dita in un gesto estroso o semplicemente sorridere a sufficienza e le persone sentiranno di potersi fidare di lui. E possono – il che è una differenza fondamentale tra Magnus e tutte le altre persone che Alec conosce – perché Magnus non si è mai dimostrato essere una persona calunniosa. È impaziente e riservato, riluttante a volte, ma Alec sa che non userebbe mai la fiducia di una persona contro quella stessa persona. Se Alec ha imparato a conoscere qualcosa su Magnus in questi ultimi mesi, quella cosa è il suo buon cuore.

Alec osserva Magnus chiacchierare con facilità con un altro agente, annuendo pensierosamente nel prendere appunti mentre l’agente parla, dicendo senza dubbio a Magnus tutto quello che gli serve sapere. Magnus fa un commento sarcastico e l’agente ride; stranamente, Alec sente il suo volto surriscaldarsi come se fosse lui ad essere dall’altro capo della canzonatura vivace di Magnus.

«Ehi, Alec».

Alec distoglie lo sguardo da Magnus, trovando Luke che si dirige verso di lui dall’altro lato del nastro segnaletico.

«Noi abbiamo finito qui per oggi, per cui se tu e Magnus volete il vostro scoop, posso concedervi cinque minuti prima di dover andare».

«Sarebbe fantastico» afferma Alec, senza dover guardare quando percepisce qualcosa sfiorargli la schiena – una mano vagante, forse, che affonda nelle sue reni in un saluto silenzioso – e poi Magnus compare al suo fianco.

Luke solleva il nastro segnaletico ed entrambi si abbassano, entrando nel vicolo transennato. Odora ancora di fumo, stantio come quello delle sigarette che si attacca ai vestiti a lungo anche dopo che sono state spente, assieme all’odore di spazzatura umida e in putrefazione. Non è piacevole e Alec fa una smorfia.

Luke li conduce entrambi in fondo al vicolo, Magnus al fianco di Luke. Magnus sta ponendo delle domande pertinenti mentre Alec rimane indietro, intruso, a lanciare occhiate ai segni di combustione nerastri bruciati sul lato del palazzo. I torrenti di fuoco furioso ora gli sembrano, in parte, un sogno febbricitante. Il vento soffia nel vicolo stretto, ed è angosciante, l’altrimenti silenzio, così diverso dalla notte precedente.

Ad Alec duole ancora la testa. L’eco delle grida di un uomo morente in mezzo ad una sfera di fuoco ruggente è una dissonanza nelle sue orecchie, incapace di scomparire del tutto. Il suo palmo bendato pulsa con lo stesso ritmo del suo battito cardiaco.

Luke indica i segni di combustione sui muri e ai loro piedi, spiegando a Magnus quanto siano strani gli schemi di ignizione dal momento che non corrispondono al modo in cui un fuoco dovrebbe bruciare. Magnus emette dei suoni a labbra chiuse, senza fare commenti determinanti sulla questione; un’osservazione che ad Alec non sfugge.

C’è una macchia sul suolo che ha la vaga sagoma di un corpo, e una corrispondente ombra fuligginosa sul muro dietro. Luke si allontana per rispondere alla radio attaccata alla sua spalla quando questa comincia a suonare, lasciando Alec e Magnus soli nel vento sbattente. 

Alec non è sicuro se sia il sangue o la cenere a marchiare il punto in cui è morto quell’uomo, ma non vuole davvero saperlo. Riesce ancora a sentire l’odore del sangue, della violenza. Ha dormito a malapena la notte precedente, chinato sul lavandino del bagno, a strofinarsi le mani e la faccia fino a scorticarle e a pulirle, fino a che la vista non gli si era offuscata e gli pizzicavano gli occhi. Ora, il suo stomaco si contorce, e Alec si chiede se ci sia un punto in cui diventerà un’abitudine vedere queste sorte di orrori. Spera di no.

La mano di Magnus si chiude a conchetta attorno al suo gomito. Il tocco è delicato ma rassicurante.

«Alexander» dice, «che ne dici se ce ne andiamo da qui?».

«Cosa?» chiede Alec, sorpreso. «Hai ottenuto tutto ciò che ti serviva?».

«Ho ottenuto abbastanza». Stringe leggermente il gomito di Alec. «Persino per me questo posto è un po’ troppo macabro. Io sono assolutamente favorevole a piantare tutto, se a te sta bene».

Alec vorrebbe protestare – per amore di qualche suo orgoglio latente – ma non vuole stare qui più a lungo di quanto non sia necessario. Pertanto annuisce, e Magnus infila un sorriso nell’angolo della sua bocca, la sua mano scivola dal gomito di Alec alla sua mano inguantata, dove afferra il polso di Alec e lo trascina con sé.

Uno sguardo vispo compare negli occhi di Magnus, distraendo momentaneamente Alec dal modo in cui il suo cuore si schianta con forza contro un muro di mattoni.

«C’è un bar che conosco, non lontano da qui» mormora Magnus avvicinandosi ad Alec, proteggendolo dal vento. Inclina il capo in segno d’invito. «E l’happy hour è cominciato cinque minuti fa».

«Ma non siamo in orario di lavoro?».

«Chiamiamolo giro di perlustrazione». 

_____________________

Magnus non sta mentendo – conosce sul serio un bar non molto lontano, nascosto in un seminterrato che non può essere visto dal livello della strada, nascosto dietro a una pesante porta d’acciaio e delle finestre con le serrande abbassate. Sembra decisamente il tipo di posto in cui una persona potrebbe trascinare Alec per ucciderlo. L’unica cosa degna di nota è questa piccola, lampeggiante luce rossa che ammicca provocatoriamente ad Alec mentre Magnus bussa piano sulla porta.

Si apre una finestrella e qualcuno dall’altro lato chiede, con voce burbera: «Sì?».

«Magnus Bane» dice Magnus, prima di lanciare un’occhiata oltre la propria spalla verso Alec. I suoi occhi scivolano dalla punta dei piedi di Alec ai suoi capelli, prima che aggiunga: «E un amico».

La finestrella si chiude e c’è un momento di silenzio prima che qualcuno schiavi la serratura di sicurezza dall’altra parte e la porta si apra. Magnus sorride, solare, e con un gesto delle dita indica ad Alec di seguirlo, e di certo Alec non è desideroso di essere lasciato sulla soglia da solo.

La porta viene chiusa a chiave alle loro spalle prima che Alec possa anche solo battere ciglio, ma Alec riesce solo a concentrarsi sul corridoio nebbioso e fumoso davanti a sé, con la vista che cerca di abituarsi alla luce fioca. È un’abitudine, esaminare i dintorni alla ricerca di minacce, ma sono soli, solo lui e Magnus, e l’unica cosa che riesce a sentire è la pulsazione fievole della musica e il suono di oggetti di vetro che tintinnano.

Magnus schiocca la lingua, togliendosi i guanti e il cappotto, che piega sul suo braccio, incoraggiando Alec a fare lo stesso. Poi inizia a camminare, a camminare con la determinazione di un uomo che è già stato qui molte volte.

Il corridoio non è abbastanza ampio perché riescano a camminare affiancati, pertanto Alec ridimensiona le sue falcate per star dietro a Magnus. I muri sono pieni, dal soffitto fino al pavimento, di ritagli di giornale, strati su strati di articoli vecchi e sbiaditi, alcuni dei quali si sono ingialliti col tempo, altri risalgono a prima che Alec nascesse.

Alec realizza in fretta qual è l’elemento che hanno in comune: tutti i titoli riguardano i super. Ne individua un paio scritti da Magnus, e poi più di qualche foto di Arkangel, inframmezzati al resto.

Non c’è nulla su Sentinel, il che è un bene perché è sempre stato molto attento, ma una qualche parte di lui non riesce a non essere leggermente rammaricata, nella speranza segreta di vedere sul muro un pezzo che per una volta speculi sulla _sua_ identità.

Svoltano un angolo nel corridoio e, quasi immediatamente, giungono in una stanza con mattoni in facciavista e il soffitto a cupola piena di tavoli di legno e panche di cuoio, luci soffuse e musica ancor più soffusa, un bellissimo bancone di mogano antico che corre lungo tutta la parete in fondo alla stanza. Il mobile retrostante è colmo di una miriade di superalcolici colorati.

Il bar non è affollato, ma non è nemmeno vuoto, e Alec nota un paio di uomini con il grembiule nero che puliscono i tavoli, preparandoli per la serata.

«Che cos’è questo posto?» domanda Alec, mettendosi al fianco di Magnus.

Magnus inclina il capo verso Alec, la sua spalla sfiora quella di Alec, la sua voce un po’ troppo vicina al suo orecchio. «Un giro di perlustrazione, non l’ho detto?». La sua mano trova ancora una volta il gomito di Alec e comincia a guidarlo in direzione del bancone. «Su, prendiamoci da bere e ti spiegherò tutto».

Una volta che Alec è riuscito a trascinare via a forza il proprio sguardo dal punto in cui Magnus lo tocca, realizza che la ragazza dietro al bancone lo sta osservando, come se sapesse già che è un forestiero. Ha la pelle scura, capelli ricci e selvaggi, e guarda malissimo Alec quando lo sorprende a guardarla, con un’espressione di disprezzo che sembra dire: “ _cosa guardi, eh?_ ”.

Alec abbassa lo sguardo, imbarazzato, mentre Magnus gli posiziona tra le mani un bicchiere alto contenente un liquido chiaro e greggio. 

«Il tavolo in angolo è il mio preferito» dice, serpeggiando nella stanza con Alec al seguito. «È perfetto per il tipo di conversazioni che non vuoi che nessuno origli».

Si infilano in un tavolo con panche, nascosto nell’angolo della stanza dove le luci sembrano essere al minimo. Si contrastano: Magnus sprofonda nel cuoio sfarzoso, facendo vorticare il bicchiere prendendolo per lo stelo, ma Alec è seduto dritto come un palo, con gli occhi che lanciano ancora delle occhiate alla barista che sembra lo stia ancora guardando storto.

La situazione sembra spaventosamente… intima. Come un qualcosa a cui Alec non vorrebbe dare un nome, ma che sa che glielo darà comunque.

Un appuntamento. Sembra un appuntamento.

Redarguisce il palpitio del suo cuore. _Sono ancora in orario d’ufficio. Si tratta di lavoro. Non pensare che si tratti di qualcos’altro. Non lo è. Non può esserlo. Traditore._

«Allora, uhm –».

«Non sono in molti a conoscere questo posto» lo interrompe Magnus, con un roteare altezzoso delle dita. «La maggior parte delle persone che lo frequenta tende ad essere… empatica alla causa, in un modo o nell’altro».

Alec strizza di nuovo gli occhi verso la barista. «Mi stai dicendo che è un bar per super?».

«No. Solo per i loro amici» risponde Magnus, prendendo un sorso del suo drink e sorridendo tra sé e sé per il sapore. «È anche un ottimo posto per raccogliere informazioni e certamente la nostra migliore opzione riguardo alla scorsa notte. Non mentivo quando ho detto che avremmo fatto un giro di perlustrazione, Alexander».

Alec giocherella con lo stelo del proprio bicchiere, curvando le spalle. Non è che qualcuno si accorgerà di lui in questo posto, ma il pensiero di essere riconosciuto assomiglia ancora ad un sassolino nella scarpa e non riesce proprio a mettersi tranquillo. È un Corporate, e ha la netta sensazione che questo sia il tipo di posto di cui i Corporate non dovrebbero essere a conoscenza.

«Stiamo aspettando qualcuno?» chiede invece.

«Nessuno in particolare» dice Magnus con una scrollata di spalle. «Vediamo solo chi arriva. Forse qualcuno avrà qualche informazione».

«Ne dubito» dice Alec, prima di ritrattare. «Io, uhm – voglio dire. Se non ho sentito o visto nulla io, allora dubito – dubito che qualcun altro fosse nei dintorni».

Magnus lo fissa con uno sguardo piatto. «Alec».

«Sì?».

«Mi stai mentendo».

Il cervello di Alec va in panne in quel momento; riesce quasi a sentire i pneumatici stridere, un motore accartocciarsi all’impatto, vedersi volare fuori dal parabrezza di idee _assolutamente terribili_. Vorrebbe aver qualcosa di intelligente da dire, qualche rimbecco veloce, un congedo brusco di qualsiasi sia la cosa di cui Magnus lo sta accusando, ma l’unico pensiero – l’unico pensiero su cui riesce a concentrarsi è il seguente.

_Oddio. Sa che sono Sentinel._

«C… Cosa?» riesce a dire, sebbene debolmente. Magnus lo sta osservando, seguendo ogni mutamento nell’espressione di Alec, la sua faccia è attentamente indecifrabile.

Forse Alec dovrebbe alzarsi e andarsene? Potrebbe darsela a gambe, ma ciò implica avere controllo sulle sue gambe al momento, cosa che decisamente non ha. Potrebbe semplicemente fare orecchie da mercante – sia Jace che Isabelle gli hanno detto molte volte che è sempre stato bravissimo a fingere che le emozioni non esistano e a chiudersi in sé stesso lasciando al di fuori tutto il resto del mondo – ma qui si tratta di Magnus, e Magnus ha già le sue dannate impronte su tutte le interiora di Alec; ha dita sotto la pelle di Alec, e Alec sa perfettamente come ci sono arrivate – perché Alec gliel’ha permesso. Sa come rimuovere gli strati di Alec e sa come renderlo straziante. 

Ma poi lo sguardo di Magnus si abbassa, stabilendosi invece sulla mano di Alec, nello specifico su quella avvolta strettamente in un rotolo di garza.

«La tua mano» dice Magnus.

«Mi sono tagliato» risponde Alec, troppo velocemente. «Uhm, stavo cucinando».

Magnus inarca un sopracciglio. «Ti aspetti davvero che creda che tu ti sia tagliato sminuzzando malamente delle verdure?» chiede. «Tu, Alexander, con la tua attenzione e la tua diligenza, sei scivolato con il coltello? Non ci credo».

Alec deglutisce visibilmente, ma non sa cosa fare. È bloccato tra l’incudine e il martello, e non c’è modo di uscirne con tutti i suoi segreti intatti. Vorrebbe fuggire via. Fuggire via, oppure trovare una maschera da mettersi sugli occhi, una maschera fatta di cuoio, una che può _sentire_.

Le dita di Magnus sfiorano l’orlo del bicchiere; quest’ultimo emette un suono basso che si spinge dritto sotto le unghie di Alec, facendogli venire i brividi.

«Io –».

Di nuovo, Magnus inarca un sopracciglio. Con aspettativa.

_Oh, ‘fanculo._

_Non aveva forse appena pensato che Magnus è il tipo di persona che non tradisce la fiducia degli altri?_

«Non mi sono tagliato» dice Alec, a voce bassa. «Io, uhm – ieri notte ho avuto un incontro faccia a faccia. Con un super. Non volevo dire nulla».

È una verità parziale, ma non è tutta la verità, e Alec pensa che Magnus lo sappia, perché qualcosa si smorza nella sua espressione. Sembra deluso, come se si aspettasse di più da Alec.

E questo pensiero – beh, fa male. È un dolore breve e improvviso nel petto di Alec che arriva dal nulla, e gli ricorda che, finché Alec e Sentinel esistono simultaneamente, Magnus non otterrà mai quello che desidera. E nemmeno Alec, a quanto pare.

Ma Magnus, come sempre, è imprevedibile, e sempre così bravo a rendere Alec sia sincero che senza parole.

«Non devi nascondermi niente» dice, e si allunga sul tavolo per prendere la mano fasciata di Alec tra le sue. Il suo tocco è delicato, gli anelli freddi e le dita calde, e fa sentire la pelle di Alec come se stesse vibrando per dei lievi baci di elettricità statica, nello stesso modo in cui si può percepire un campo elettrico attorno ad una lampadina rifluire verso le dita. 

Il tocco ricorda ad Alec la notte precedente, Nightlock che gli aveva preso la mano fra le sue pressappoco allo stesso modo, gentile e rispettoso; è la stessa sensazione e lo stesso gesto, imbevuto dello stesso tipo profondo di conforto. 

È come se Magnus sapesse che c’è qualcosa che non va, anche se Alec non lo ammetterà. Come fa Magnus a saperlo? Cos’è che riesce a vedere in Alec che Alec non riesce a vedere nelle altre persone – o persino in sé stesso? Quale tipo di pedaggio si deve pagare per essere così infinitamente… _gentili?_ Alec non è certo che sia quella la parola che cerca, ma è la parola a cui sembra sempre far tutto ritorno, la parola al centro di tutto, ogni volta che Magnus è coinvolto.

Premuroso. Ponderato. Paziente. _Gentile_. Disposto ad andare fino all’inferno e tornare indietro per tutti quanti, anche se gli altri non farebbero la stessa cosa per lui.

Ma Alec – Alec pensa che _lui_ lo farebbe. Per Magnus.

Il pollice di Magnus scorre sul dorso delle nocche scorticate di Alec, e Magnus fissa Alec con uno sguardo fin troppo delicato per placare le cose che gli si rimestano nel petto. La marcia diligente del battito cardiaco di Alec deve riverberare dal punto in cui si toccano. Riesce a sentirsela nelle orecchie, dopotutto.

«Sai –» dice Magnus. Gli occhi di Alec sono incatenati sulle loro mani, ma gli occhi di Magnus sono sul volto di Alec, irremovibili. «– ci sono delle telecamere di sicurezza in quel video. Dei nastri. Li ho visti».

Alec solleva lo sguardo, e non ha intenzione di serrare la mano in quelle di Magnus, ma lo fa, e sa di essere stato scoperto.

«Avevi ragione. Su quello che hai detto a Luke prima» continua tuttavia Magnus a voce bassa. «C’era davvero qualcun altro lì, ieri notte. Due persone, in realtà, anche se il filmato era troppo sgranato per capire davvero di chi si trattasse. Uno era un altro super, come hai suggerito tu, ma l’altro, invece –».

Si interrompe, anche se non ha bisogno di parlare perché Alec afferri il concetto o la domanda che è indirettamente in procinto di fare. Resta sospesa nell’aria tra loro, qualcosa di tangibile e ponderato, ma Magnus non insiste. Non la forza. E forse, se Alec non stesse nascondendo un migliaio di altri segreti che potrebbero uscire disordinatamente se aprisse la scatola, confesserebbe, qui e ora, tutte le cose che lo intralciano.

Dunque, non dice nulla. Quella sola reazione è già sufficientemente eloquente.

Magnus abbassa lo sguardo e anche il capo, sbuffando una risata tranquilla ed esasperata. Conosce quel non-detto. Non lascia andare la mano ustionata di Alec.

«Magnus, io –».

«Mi incuriosisce» lo interrompe Magnus. «Quel secondo uomo di ieri notte. Non aveva i super poteri, ma sapeva che l’altra persona nel vicolo li aveva. Perché una persona che non ha alcuna possibilità in tali circostanze dovrebbe rischiare la propria vita per qualcuno che non ha nemmeno mai visto prima?».

«Magari… magari ha la sindrome dell’eroe».

Magnus solleva lo sguardo di scatto ed è come se sapesse che quelle parole non sono di Alec. Non sono una cosa che Alec direbbe di sua volontà – _sono parole di Nightlock, dopotutto, e Alec tutt’al più è un futile ladro_ – ma poi Magnus sorride.

«Ho un debole per questo» sussurra.

Alec fatica a guardarlo, ma non riesce a _non_ guardarlo, lo sguardo di Magnus è qualcosa di straordinario, qualcosa di _squisito_ , una qualche gravità verso cui Alec non può fare a meno di orbitare. È come guardare il sole: non si dovrebbe fare, ma lo si fa lo stesso; si guarda per pochissimi secondi prima che gli occhi inizino a lacrimare e a pizzicare perché forse c’è una qualche curiosità macabra di farsi del male, e perché ne vale la pena per vedere i colori che danzano nella vista in cui non si riesce a vedere null’altro.

«Un debole per –?» azzarda Alec.

«La necessità di un uomo di proteggere qualcuno nonostante non lo conosca sul serio» spiega Magnus. «È una cosa che dovrebbe fare la polizia, una cosa che i super di questa città almeno stanno _provando_ a fare, eppure lui se ne assume la responsabilità. Di salvare vite, o almeno – di fare del suo meglio, che è l’unica cosa che possiamo davvero chiedere. Ho un debole _per questo_ ».

Alec si sente arrossire. Non può farne a meno. Magnus preme tre dita nel punto in cui si sente la pulsazione cardiaca sul polso di Alec, sopra al punto in cui è legata la garza. Alec si chiede se Magnus riesca a sentire il suo battito cardiaco.

«Alexander» dice Magnus, a voce molto bassa. Un attimo di silenzio, piuttosto terrificante. «Tu mi sorprendi».

«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando» mormora Alec, altrettanto a bassa voce. Le sue orecchie sono in fiamme. Sente di nuovo il suo battito cardiaco: sulle tempie, sul polso, sulla punta delle dita, sul petto.

Magnus scuote il capo con un sorriso tenue.

«No. No, certo che no».

_____________________

Rimangono lì per un po’, e un drink diventano due, che a loro volta diventano tre. Nessuno tra coloro che si fermano al loro tavolo ha informazioni sul pirocinetico, ma la maggior parte di loro è contenta di vedere Magnus, e il resto è perlomeno curioso, smanioso di sapere cosa sappia Magnus sull’attacco della scorsa notte. Alec non riconosce nessuno di loro – e perché dovrebbe? Nessuno di loro sta indossando una maschera e potrebbero non essere nemmeno dei super, senza contare che lui non conosce mica tutti i vigilante di questa città – ma alcuni di loro cerca di immaginarli con la giacchetta di Veil, il cappuccio di Wolfsbane, la splendida giacca di Nightlock. Nessuno di loro sembra adatto.

Quando Alec dice di doversene andare è tardi, consapevole che se rimanda ancora a lungo qualcuno ad Idris comincerà a farsi prendere dal panico circa la sua posizione. Magnus chiude il taccuino sul tavolo e inghiotte gli ultimi rimasugli del suo drink; c’è del colorito roseo sulle sue guance, ma i suoi occhi brillano.

Non è felice. Non è davvero felice da molto tempo, ma Alec vede l’annebbiamento del drink in lui agire come uno scudo, proteggendolo da pensieri più amari. Sembra appagato, soddisfatto delle informazioni che ha raccolto, ma la sua attenzione continua a scivolare via.

Alec lo vede succedere un paio di volte: il modo in cui la sua penna si ferma a metà frase e il suo sguardo vira verso l’altro lato del tavolo, aggrappandosi al cerchio umido lasciato dal bicchiere di Alec; alle bende sulla mano di Alec che Alec tiene cautamente stretta al petto; alla cravatta attorno al collo di Alec.

Alec deglutisce. Magnus si scrolla di dosso la sua fantasticheria.

Sbatte le palpebre; i suoi occhi sono di nuovo cupi. «Permettimi almeno di riaccompagnarti in ufficio» insiste, alzandosi in piedi all’improvviso e afferrando il proprio cappotto. Si muove troppo bruscamente. «Non è sicuro andare da soli».

_____________________

È scesa la notte. Quando riemergono sulla strada, c’è un tourbillon di colore inzuppato dalla pioggia, pozzanghere sul marciapiede che rifrangono il bagliore smorzato dei lampioni e le insegne al neon che frastornano Alec. I nuvoloni minacciano un acquazzone, ma Magnus insiste che facciano una corsa prima che si aprano i cieli e la pioggia gli rovini l’acconciatura, così la loro passeggiata di ritorno è rapida e priva di conversazione alcuna, così com’era stato quando erano venuti qui.

Ad Alec non dispiace. Il silenzio con Magnus non è mai stato imbarazzante, e Alec si ritrova ad assaporare il momento per prendere fiato, l’occasione di osservare Magnus con la coda dell’occhio limitandosi ad ammirarlo. Gli occhi di Magnus si soffermano sulle vetrine dei negozi e sulle luci brillanti, incapaci di non corteggiare cose bellissime. Lui giocherella con l’ear-cuff argentato che porta all’orecchio. Si scosta i capelli dalla fronte con una grazia agile.

È una situazione così diversa rispetto alla notte precedente che Alec si chiede se non stia sognando. Di certo sembra che sia così: c’è uno scintillio nella pioggia e nelle luci brillanti di New York che gli fanno chiedere se non sia caduto preda di un’allucinazione, svenuto in quel vicolo in mezzo al fuoco.

Come ci è arrivato qui? Alec non si ricorda come si è spostato dal loro strano punto di stallo a questo – _questo_ , non distogliere lo sguardo quando Magnus lo tocca deliberatamente; non inciampare su scuse per non stargli attorno; dirgli di _sì_ quando chiede qualcosa, solamente per il piacere della compagnia di Alec –.

Non se lo ricorda perché non è la sorta di precipitazione che conosce. Non è la stessa caduta che avverte nello stomaco quando salta oltre il bordo di un edificio al buio, oppure quando si libra nell’aria con Jace, oppure quando perde il respiro mentre osserva Nightlock demolire edifici solo con uno schiocco di dita. Non se lo ricorda, ma, silenziosamente, si ritrova a non desiderare nient’altro che questo, un momento persistente di normalità.

Alec affonda la mano bendata nella tasca del cappotto. “ _Lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore_ ” è una cosa che non ha mai davvero funzionato per lui, costantemente maledetto a rimuginare e ad analizzare troppo le cose, ma per il momento riesce a reprimerlo. Riesce a credere di essere sospeso, nello stesso modo in cui l’aria notturna minaccia un acquazzone, sull’orlo della realtà.

E in questa realtà si ritrova a desiderare un po’ di più che l’essere vicino a Magnus, di sentire quella _scintilla_ che si accende sempre quando si volta a guardare Alec oltre la propria spalla e i suoi occhi riflettono la luce.

Le chiuse sembrano aprirsi nel momento in cui entrano nell’atrio dell’ufficio, la pioggia cade a cascata sulle strade proprio dietro di loro con il suono di un treno che scalpita attraverso una stazione. Alec ride sollevato, senza fiato, e anche lo sguardo di Magnus diventa liquido. Si lascia sfuggire un fischio basso mentre si toglie il cappotto e preme il pulsante nell’ascensore per raggiungere il loro piano. 

Presto il sibilo della pioggia diventa il motivetto eccentrico e metronomico dell’ascensore, ed è lì che le cose sembrano rallentare, la necessità di affrettarsi filtra dal corpo di Alec come acqua piovana. Si appoggia all’indietro alla sbarra dell’ascensore, Magnus dalla parte opposta rispetto a lui, e si consegna allo strisciare lento del tempo, intorpidendo la sua accortezza di solito così affilata e affinata.

È molto consapevole di sé stesso: delle sue dita strette attorno a quella sbarra, delle pieghe sui suoi pantaloni, del fatto che forse sta pensando troppo a respirare e che forse sembra goffo. Lo sguardo di Magnus è basso, socchiuso e pigro, e Magnus non è timido nel lasciar vagare i suoi occhi su Alec, indugiando sfrontatamente sui bottoni della sua camicia, sul nodo della sua cravatta, sulla sua bocca – si umetta le labbra, o così pensa Alec. Tutto sembra un po’ sfocato, reale e irreale; il cuore di Alec batte fiaccamente, riprendendosi attraverso il miele.

«Non te l’ho chiesto» dice allora Magnus, recalcitrante a interrompere il silenzio strano con parole troppo rumorose. Si appoggia all’indietro contro la parete dell’ascensore in un modo che fa sì che Alec osservi l’intera lunghezza del suo corpo, dalle caviglie incrociate, alle spalle rilassate, alla gola. Alle labbra. «L’altro super che hai incontrato in quel vicolo. Si chiama Nightlock, se non vado errato?».

Non sta più al gioco, fingendo che Alec non si trovasse lì. Ma nemmeno Alec vuole più giocare, e si sente con la lingua sciolta e pericolosamente fluida di verità.

«Già» risponde Alec. «È, uhm – un telecinetico, o un cinecinetico, o qualcosa del genere. Avevo… già letto qualcosa sui di lui sui giornali».

Magnus mormora, sorridendo tra sé e sé per una battuta che però non condivide con Alec. Ciononostante, ad Alec piace l’espressione che gli lascia sul volto.

«Com’era?» chiede Magnus, ma poi riformula: «Ti piaceva?».

«E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?» sbuffa Alec sbeffeggiandolo. «Mi ha salvato la vita».

Ad Alec non sfugge il modo in cui la mascella di Magnus si irrigidisce quando lo dice. È la prima volta che Alec ammette quanto, la notte precedente, sia andato vicino a non uscire vivo da quel vicolo. Si ricorda il flusso freddo dell’adrenalina, il panico, l’attenzione chiara e improvvisa sul fuoco e solo ed esclusivamente sul fuoco. Il sangue rappreso sotto le sue unghie. Il dolore che bruciava su, lungo il suo braccio, e attraverso la base del cranio. Si ricorda il modo in cui era sembrato come respirare di nuovo quando Nightlock aveva fatto scappare il pirocinetico –.

Alec non era arrivato così vicino alla morte da parecchio tempo. Non è sicuro se sia lo shock – o qualcosa di completamente diverso – a renderlo così insensibile a quella presa di coscienza.

Magnus prova abbastanza sentimenti per entrambi. C’è della preoccupazione in lui, un timore non dissimile da quello che Alec aveva visto sotto la maschera di Nightlock. C’è anche un briciolo di rabbia.

Ma svanisce tanto velocemente quant’era arrivato, e Magnus sorride di nuovo.

«Non è quello che intendevo» spiega con gentilezza. Si allontana dalla parete ed entra con cautela nello spazio personale di Alec. Aspetta che Alec si allontani. Alec non si allontana. «Non succede spesso di entrare così in intimità con un super, o, perlomeno, non mentre sai che si tratta di un super. Era alla mano?».

Magnus si allunga oltre Alec per afferrare la sbarra dove sono appoggiate le dita di Alec; non si toccano, ma potrebbero, se Magnus lo volesse. Se Alec lo volesse.

_Lo vuoi? Vuoi che lui ti tocchi?_

Lo sguardo di Alec guizza giù verso le labbra di Magnus. Magnus inclina il capo, osservando Alec con curiosità.

«Era _bello_ , Alexander?».

«Cosa – io credo… di sì?» balbetta Alec, le sue guance si surriscaldano. Gesticola pateticamente indicandosi la faccia. Inspira una boccata dell’acqua di colonia di Magnus. «Indossava una maschera, quindi io – io non riuscivo a – uhm – stiamo davvero avendo questa conversazione?».

L’ascensore trilla quando arrivano al loro piano, proprio mentre Magnus ride. Fa un passo indietro e Alec inspira bruscamente.

«Sto solo cercando di capire se devo essere geloso, Alexander» dice con franchezza, oltre la propria spalla.

Alec strattona il colletto della camicia dove la cravatta diventa improvvisamente stretta.

_____________________

Si separano quando arrivano al piano dell’ufficio, con Alec che serpeggia tra i divisori per andare a recuperare la propria borsa e Magnus che si dirige in fondo al corridoio verso il proprio ufficio. Alec dà un’ultima occhiata alle e-mail – ed è sollevato di non essersi perso granché nel suo giorno sabbatico – prima che Magnus ritorni, con il cappotto appoggiato sulle spalle come un mantello e un cappello a falda ampia sul capo, la valigetta ventiquattrore in mano. Sembra disinvolto.

Alec sa di inspirare profondamente. _Sa_ di farlo, ma Magnus non lo sente, quindi va bene.

«Hai piani per il resto della serata?» chiede Magnus, appoggiandosi con un fianco contro il divisorio di Alec mentre Alec termina di mettere via le proprie cose.

«Io, uhm – devo passare a salutare mia sorella» dice Alec in una mezza bugia, sentendo gli occhi di Magnus seguirlo. «Si arrabbierà perché sono in ritardo».

«Allora dille che mi dispiace di averti trattenuto».

Alec si issa la borsa su una spalla e poi se ne stanno lì in piedi, fronteggiandosi. Il suo cuore batte forte. La mano punge. Alec non è sicuro di chi dei due dovrebbe andarsene per primo.

«Buonan-».

«Sai, per quanto –».

Si bloccano entrambi. Magnus sorride mentre Alec abbassa il capo e si gratta la nuca.

«Scusa» dice Alec. «Prima tu?».

Magnus solleva una mano, le dita si chiudono attorno al suo padiglione auricolare per giocherellare di nuovo con il suo ear-cuff. Non è la prima volta che Alec l’ha notato farlo stasera e, con un po’ di ritardo, si domanda se significhi che Magnus è agitato.

È un pensiero strano.

«Volevo dire, per quanto ammiri il desiderio di un uomo di lanciarsi in situazioni pericolose per il bene degli altri, apprezzerei se concedessi una tregua al mio cuore».

« _Magnus_ » lo avverte Alec, una risata sorprendente perforata nel suo petto.

Lo sguardo di Magnus si illumina sentendola. «Dico sul serio. Te l’ho già detto e te lo ripeto: non tutti in questa città sono una tua responsabilità». Aggiunge: «E preferirei di gran lunga saperti vivo, tutto sommato».

«Vedrò cosa posso fare» dice Alec, continuando a sorridere.

Magnus scuote il capo con profonda disperazione. «Buonanotte, Alexander. A domani».

«Buonanotte, Magnus».

Magnus se ne va e Alec rimane, incollato sul posto finché le luci automatiche non si spengono e lui viene immerso nell’oscurità nel bel mezzo dell’ufficio. All’esterno, le automobili rombano e la città brusisce con la sua corrente sotterranea all’argon, costantemente ronzante, costantemente in movimento.

Alec non riesce a muoversi. È bloccato, un cardine a New York.

Sa come giocare a fare Atlante, a suo discapito; forse è la follia di tutti i fratelli maggiori, e la necessità di proteggere quelli più piccoli di lui che si estende molto più in là rispetto ai suoi fratelli, alla sua famiglia, ai suoi amici. In qualche modo, è diventata la città intera, la sua città, anche se si dimena e si contorce nella sua presa.

Ma Alec sa anche questo: quando Magnus gli chiede di fare qualcosa – specialmente qualcosa di così onesto come restare in vita – Alec non può desiderare null’altro che fare semplicemente questo. _Rimanere in vita_. Perché ferirebbe Magnus se non lo facesse e Alec non riesce a digerire quel pensiero. Ferisce il suo cuore – ed è un sentimento, una devozione a cui non riesce ancora a dare un nome, inesplicabile e precipitante com’è.

La desidera. Non è così sicuro di poterla donare.

_____________________

Sentinel rimane in una borsa in fondo all’armadietto di Alec. È stato più semplice dallo scontro nel vicolo.

C’era del senso di colpa prima. Un senso di colpa che lo stava mangiando vivo per non essere capace di catturare quest’uomo, questo pirocinetico bramoso di sangue. E ora – ora che Alec sa che esiste davvero un singolo colpevole, ora che Alec l’ha visto coi suoi occhi e sa cosa quest’uomo sia in grado di fare, certamente il desiderio di rimettersi la maschera dovrebbe essere più forte che mai. 

Ma non è così. E il senso di colpa sembra completamente diverso da prima. Prima era panico, era mania: era come rincorrere un orologio ticchettante che avrebbe segnato la mezzanotte su un altro cadavere in un vicolo prima che Sentinel potesse raggiungerlo.

Ora il senso di colpa è mutato, e c’è del sollievo nel non essere Sentinel. Riesce ad illudersi e credere che Jace e Clary si occupino di questi omicidi, disobbedendo a Maryse come stanno facendo e sgattaiolando fuori di ronda notte dopo notte. Essere Sentinel lo stava lentamente uccidendo, la sua pelle già macchiata dal sangue di così tante persone che non sarà mai capace di sfregarselo via del tutto.

Può nutrire questo senso di colpa diverso con pensieri rivolti a Magnus, e su Magnus che gli chiede di non mettere a rischio la sua vita più del necessario.

Non gli concede l’assoluzione. Lo fa sentire egoista. 

Si ritrova nel bagno una notte simile a tante altre prima di allora. Se ne sta in piedi col capo chino sul lavandino, le mani bagnate su di esso, e gli occhi di un uomo che non è mai certo di saper ricambiare il proprio sguardo fisso nello specchio.

Cicatrici e lividi, linee di saette, bruciature svanite disseminate sul suo petto nudo. L’unica cosa che indossa è il bendaggio attorno al palmo.

_Forse ti è concesso essere egoista_ , dice la voce nella sua testa. _Forse hai fatto abbastanza, hai dato abbastanza, e ti meriti questo. Ti meriti questa tranquillità._

Più alta, c’è un’altra voce, e assomiglia molto a quella di Nightlock: _se sei dimentico di tutti, chi rimarrà a salvarli?_

E poi, più delicato, Magnus sussurra nel cuore della notte: _non sono tutti una tua responsabilità._

Pensa allo sguardo di Magnus, al suo calore mentre gli stava vicino in quell’ascensore, la cura nel suo tocco mentre aveva tenuto la mano ustionata di Alec tra le sue.

Pensa a quel richiamo, inesplicabile e disorientante com’è, che conduce sempre Alec verso l’interno, verso i desideri di Magnus e le sue esigenze.

Alec chiude gli occhi con forza. Strizza il bordo del lavandino e fa una smorfia di dolore quando una fitta palpita attraverso il suo palmo e il suo braccio.

C’è un dolore in lui. Non un dolore nato dalla fatica o dal rammarico o da ossa rotte appena guarite. Non è un dolore che conosce, non uno che sia stato presente abbastanza a lungo perché ci si possa essere abituato come a tutto il resto.

“ _Preferirei di gran lunga saperti vivo_ ” _._

Ci sono un sacco di persone che lo preferirebbero, pensa Alec cupamente. Ma nessuno di loro – nessuno di loro, nemmeno Isabelle e Jace, lo fanno sentire _in questo modo._

Come se lui – come se lui potesse essere –.

Alec scuote il capo e si volta prima di poter di nuovo scorgere il suo riflesso sullo specchio. La sveglia suonerà tra qualche ora e il letto lo chiama; si lascia cadere di peso sul materasso, seppellendo la faccia nel cuscino e tutto il suo corpo sprofonda.

Una promessa è una promessa. Restare vivo _. Giuralo._

Se non per la sua parola, ad Alec rimane così poco del suo nome. Ha senso di colpa, vergogna, la paura che lo contorce, e se schiude quella parte di sé così cautamente compressa e pressata già nel suo stomaco non è certo di sopravviverle. Non stavolta. Non di nuovo.   
  


_____________________

«Perché sei ancora in panchina?» gli chiede Jace una notte quando si incrociano nei corridoi vuoi del quartier generale. Jace ha le ali attaccate alla schiena e Alec sta andando a farsi il terzo caffè del turno perché Dio solo sa quanto Victor gliene faccia avere bisogno.

È passato più di un mese da quando Alec ha indossato la maschera per l’ultima volta.

Alec continua a camminare, ma Jace si adatta velocemente alla sua andatura, colpendo Alec alla spalla.

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo. «Perché non sono un fanatico delle punizioni?» rimbecca, ma non fa che far sollevare le sopracciglia a Jace, come per dire: “ _tutto qui quello che sai fare?_ ”.

«Sai, nessuno trae vantaggio dal fatto che tu te ne stia in panchina e abbia appeso la maschera al chiodo» afferma Jace. «Non è che la gente smette di fare merdate solo perché devi sbrigare del lavoro d’ufficio».

«Lo so».

«E allora perché» si lamenta Jace, «permetti ancora agli altri di dirti cosa fare? Non è questo l’Alec che conosco io. Sono i tuoi poteri, fratello. Non quelli di Maryse e Robert, e nemmeno quelli di Idris».

Jace dà ad Alec una pacca sulla spalla, stringendolo con forza. La franchezza è viva nei suoi occhi, arditi con quella sua sconsideratezza testarda che gli fa sempre e solo vedere le cose in “giusto” o “sbagliato”. Forse così si vive meglio. Le cose devono sembrare molto più semplici in questo modo. 

Alec lancia un’occhiata in entrambe le direzioni. Sente dei passi avvicinarsi, quindi fa un cenno col capo perché Jace lo segua in una stanza vuota. Alec chiude loro la porta alle spalle, ascoltando i rumori di qualcuno che li sorpassa dall’altra parte finché non scompaiono nel silenzio. Quando Alec si volta, Jace è appoggiato ad un tavolo con le braccia conserte, lo sguardo assottigliato.

«Cosa succede quando le cose si mettono di merda e tu ti ritrovi con le braghe calate, eh?» continua Jace. Non è la sua metafora migliore, ma Alec ha sentito di peggio. «Io e Clary abbiamo _bisogno_ di te. Sei tu quello dei piani, quello che ci tiene sempre sotto controllo, che ci para il culo quando siamo nella merda fino al collo. Non siamo una squadra se non sei là fuori con noi». Il suo cipiglio aumenta e lui si tormenta il labbro coi denti in un momento di vulnerabilità che Alec raramente vede. «Ci manchi, Alec. Manchi _a me_ ».

Alec lo capisce. È così. Sa che Jace dice sul serio, sa che a Jace manca avere Alec che gli guarda le spalle, gli manca poter sempre contare su di lui. Arkangel e Sentinel. Ci sarà sempre quel brivido, loro due contro il mondo, che scorrazzano nell’oscurità con le maschere indosso: _una squadra_ , come dice Jace.

Ma non è sufficiente. Jace non capisce cosa significhi arrivare troppo tardi per riuscire a salvare qualcuno – perché Jace è _sempre_ abbastanza veloce. Non è mai stato nulla di diverso.

Jace chiaramente non ha notato la mano fasciata di Alec. Le vesciche sono guarite, ma la pelle di Alec è ancora tesa e pizzica, il dorso delle sue nocche avvolto da garza e cerotti.

E perché mai Jace dovrebbe accorgersene? Il più delle volte uno dei due se ne va in giro con dei punti vicino all’attaccatura dei capelli o con un tutore al braccio, ma –.

In questo momento Alec non è Sentinel. Jace dovrebbe accorgersi che è ferito _a causa_ di ciò, non _malgrado_ ciò. 

Alec unisce le mani dietro la schiena, mettendosi in una rigida posizione di riposo. Fa sospirare Jace, che alza gli occhi al cielo. Si scosta dal tavolo e taglia la distanza tra di loro, sollevando la testa per guardare Alec negli occhi con fierezza.

«Non ti capisco a volte» dice. «Tu sei quello che sgattaiolava via dopo il turno perché la tua sindrome da eroe pieno di sensi di colpa non ti faceva dormire la notte, e adesso non ti rimetti la tuta perché… non vuoi infastidire mamma e papà?».

«È più complicato di così, _e tu lo sai_ » si lamenta Alec. «E non riguarda solo mamma e papà».

Jace sonda il volto di Alec alla ricerca di un segno di debolezza. Quando non lo trova – o non gli è dato volontariamente – le sue spalle si afflosciano e lui si passa una mano fra i capelli. 

«Beh, se fossi in te, sicuro come la morte adesso avrei l’emicrania al pensiero di correre fuori a fare il cazzo che voglio» dice, gonfiando le guance in un modo molto simile a quello di Clary quando è infastidita. «E se consideriamo che tu sei una persona fottutamente apprensiva, sarebbe una ragione sufficiente a farmi tornare in sella».

Dà ad Alec un’occhiata che è allo stesso tempo provocatoria e severa, un’espressione unicamente sua. È sempre stato molto bravo a nascondere le cose che desidera di più sotto ad un umorismo arrogante e derisioni giocose. 

Alec non ha davvero voglia di vuotare il sacco e Jace probabilmente non vuole a sua volta che Alec lo faccia. I sentimenti viscosi, sdolcinati e vulnerabili non sono esattamente il suo forte.

Invece, Alec inarca un sopracciglio. «Improvvisamente» dice con tono piatto, «capisco come si sentono mamma e papà. Sei un incubo, senza la supervisione».

«Esattamente» dice Jace facendo l’occhiolino. «Molto più esaltante del vecchio palloso atteniamoci-alle-regole Victor, eh?».

«Oltre a Victor potresti essere la persona peggiore che io conosca».

Jace non ribatte, ma sorride, con le labbra chiuse e altezzoso. Si muove per superare Alec, dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla con la sua, ma poi si ferma. Alec non riesce a vedergli il volto.

«Hai davvero… hai davvero intenzione di lasciar perdere questa cosa del Circolo?» chiede. «Come se niente fosse?».

«Non voglio lasciar perdere» dice Alec con sincerità. «Ma ho fatto una promessa».

«Alla mamma?».

«No».

«Oh» commenta Jace. Fa una pausa, il silenzio è rumoroso. «Al tuo amichetto Nightlock?».

Questa domanda fa sì che Alec si volti.

«Eh?» chiede, ma Jace sta fissando con espressione accigliata il pavimento, la sua fronte è aggrottata e il naso è arricciato in un ghigno. «E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?».

«Non vuol dire niente, Alec» risponde Jace. «Sto solo – sto cercando di capire. Pensavo – pensavo di conoscerti, di sapere come sei fatto, ma da quando hai incontrato quel tizio – sì, Izzy mi ha raccontato tutto – sei… cambiato, credo».

«Non riguarda Nightlock» insiste Alec, e Jace solleva le sopracciglia, per niente convinto. Alec continua: «Lui è quello che ha bisogno del nostro aiuto. Del _mio_ aiuto. Continua a chiedermelo ma io – non posso – ed è –».

_Una promessa_ , ripete tra sé e sé. Chiude gli occhi e stabilizza il tremolio nel suo respiro. _Una promessa. Non farti del male. Resta vivo. Non è una tua responsabilità._

_Pensa al mio cuore, Alexander._

Alec apre gli occhi. «Ho promesso di non morire».

«Come se a quelli del Circolo gliene fregasse un cazzo».

Jace lo sfiora passandogli accanto, il bordo affilato delle sue ali piegate s’impiglia sulla manica di Alec, premendo contro il suo braccio. Alec fa una smorfia, ma Jace non si guarda indietro, scivolando fuori dalla stanza senza dire un’altra parola.

Alec lo ascolta camminare a passo pesante lungo il corridoio e, poi, ascolta il silenzio, interrotto solo dal suo stesso respiro, che è più profondo, più lacero di quello che pensava. Fa qualche passo indietro, colpendo con un tonfo il lato del tavolo. Ne afferra il bordo con entrambe le mani, le sue dita si chiudono con forza sul legno.

Si fissa i piedi intensamente. Ha ancora addosso le scarpe da ufficio. Il cuoio è pulito e brillante. I suoi anfibi non si vedono da nessuna parte.

Cosa dovrebbe fare? Ci sono due futuri che si estendono davanti a lui: uno è invaso dall’acqua e l’altro è bruciato, bruciante, ancora in fiamme.

Può scegliere questo: passare tutte le notti dietro a una scrivania, a sbraitare ordini a Victor, che non ascolta mai, sprecando i suoi poteri secondo quanto dettato da sua madre e suo padre sul quando o il dove possa usarli. La sua maschera prende polvere, la pioggia si rinforza oltre la finestra, il suo senso di colpa si inasprisce – ma la sua promessa a Magnus rimane intatta, oppure –.

Oppure, infrange quella promessa. Infrange quella promessa e segue Nightlock nel fuoco e nell’oscurità, lontano da Idris, lontano _sia_ _da Sentinel che da Alec_ , verso un qualche orizzonte che ancora non conosce. Lo terrorizza più di quanto riesca ad ammettere.

_Se Magnus sapesse, capirebbe? Capirebbe che Alec non può semplicemente starsene seduto pigramente ad aspettare –._

Magnus capirebbe se fosse stato in quel vicolo e avesse visto da sé la potenza di quel fuoco? Capirebbe se potesse percepire la rabbia legittima di Jace? Capirebbe se avesse udito la delusione di Nightlock quando Sentinel l’aveva respinto su quel tetto?

Il silenzio è improvvisamente così virulento, così letale, che ad Alec risulta difficile respirare. Il suo corpo trema, le dita si aggrappano con forza al tavolo. Chiude gli occhi, li serra con vigore.

Cerca di pensare a Magnus. Cerca di ricordare la sensazione della sua mano, di richiamare alla mente la delizia nei suoi occhi la sera in cui Alec gli aveva dato quella musicassetta, il battito balbuziente del suo stesso cuore; il desiderio, lo _struggimento_ per –.

Si ferma. Non può ottenerlo. Non può.

È egoista. _Egoista._

Nightlock ha ragione, _Jace ha ragione_ , ma Alec non vuole ammetterlo, perché sa che creerà in lui uno squarcio ampio e incerto quanto il cielo.

E forse –.

Forse anche in Magnus. 

Alec ha una decisione da prendere. Sarà dolorosa, come tendono ad essere tutte le scelte nobili.

_____________________

Magnus non è in ufficio il giorno successivo. Alec prova a fingere di non essere deluso, non slegato com’è, ma la consapevolezza che dovrà infrangere la sua promessa appena dopo averla fatta l’ha tenuto sveglio tutta la notte, e vuole –.

Deve dirlo a Magnus. Spiegarglielo, in qualche modo, senza parole e senza dirgli la verità: senza _dargli ragione_. 

Ma Magnus non si trova da nessuna parte. La cosa smorza l’umore di Alec per tutta la giornata – trascorre gran parte della sua pausa pranzo ad accigliarsi nei confronti della sua insalata, chiedendosi se sia sempre stata così insipida o se il problema sia lui.

«Ha detto qualcosa su un testimone che non poteva aspettare, qualcosa che ha a che fare con un super scomparso che sta cercando di trovare» dice Simon dopo un morso al suo panino. «Mi ha lasciato un post-it sulla scrivania stamattina, onestamente sono sorpreso che non ne abbia lasciato uno sulla _tua_. Ma d’altra parte io e lui stiamo lavorando insieme a quell’articolo di fondo per l’edizione di domenica e voleva che mi portassi avanti con l’impaginazione –».

Alec si distrae, il suo cipiglio non fa che aumentare quando Simon comincia a blaterare su quanto pensa di star ammalandosi perché continua ad avere questi fremiti nervosi sulla punta delle dita e momenti di stordimento ogni volta che è vicino ad un computer.

Lo sguardo di Alec cade sulla sua mano allora, fasciata strettamente da delle garze pulite e meno somigliante al pugno di un pupazzo di neve rispetto alla sera in cui ha incontrato Nightlock. Izzy gli ha risistemato la fasciatura questa mattina e Alec aveva fissato la strana marmorizzazione della sua pelle con una curiosità macabra, bloccato nel mezzo tra la nausea e l’attrazione. 

C’è ancora un dolore smunto lì. Riesce ad ignorarlo per la maggior parte del tempo, perché è sempre stato così bravo a stringere i denti e ad andare avanti, e in precedenza si è trascinato tra così tanti giorni con le costole rotte e le tibie ammaccate, ma –.

Quando allunga le dita gli fa male. La pelle è calda al tocco sotto le bende, come se parte di quello stesso fuoco furente del vicolo fosse intrappolato sotto alla cicatrice senza alcun posto in cui andare.

Una parte di lui che conosce fin troppo bene è curiosa su quanto possa tirare la corda prima che il dolore lo faccia trasalire. Flette le dita intenzionalmente; la sensazione balena sui suoi tendini, scattando su per il suo braccio e pungendolo fin dietro agli occhi.

Sa che non dovrebbe farlo; è la peggior forma di affrontare la cosa. Sa che sarebbe meglio parlarne, _parlare_ sul serio di quel pirocinetico, di quell’uomo morente fra le sue braccia, del suo stesso istinto suicida, che si è spinto alla carica in quello scontro armato solo con un coltello a serramanico –.

– del modo in cui il dolore sia diverso stavolta, più che solo in superficie, perché sa che dovrà affrontarlo ancora e ancora se decide di infrangere la sua promessa, e di ritrascinarsi in ufficio tutti i giorni con nuovi tagli e nuove ustioni e di dover dare spiegazioni a Magnus.

Alec serra le dita nel palmo; la pelle sulle sue nocche si tende dov’è scorticata e si sta riformando.

«Alec, mi stai ascoltando almeno?» domanda Simon.

Alec non distoglie lo sguardo dalla mano.

____________________

Alec rimane seduto dietro alla sua scrivania fino a tardi quella sera. Magnus non ritorna; nessuno l’ha visto da quando è uscito quella mattina e la porta del suo ufficio è chiusa a chiave, tutti i fascicoli messi al riparo da occhi indiscreti –.

Inclusi quelli di Alec.

Tuttavia, Alec se ne sta davanti al computer anche dopo l’orario d’ufficio, fissando un tabulato nella speranza che possa contenere tutti i segreti dell’universo. Non è così. La mano gli fa male e basta. Sa perché indugia. Perché non torna al quartier generale per il primo turno –.

Alec sta in piedi su un precipizio, sull’orlo di una decisione. Si sente barcollare sul suo crinale, il suo corpo è pronto a compiere il passo ma la sua testa, il suo _cuore_ , lo trattiene.

Il suo ginocchio martella contro la parte inferiore della scrivania. Alec tamburella con le dita sulla tastiera, l’energia iperattiva è intatta e imperitura. È quasi come se ci fosse dell’elettricità che fruga tra le sue vene, tra le sue ossa, facendolo sentire nervoso e balbuziente e facendogli pizzicare le bende sulla sua mano.

Almeno l’ufficio è deserto. Nessuno si accorgerà che non riesce a stare fermo.

Sono circa le 23 quando finalmente getta la spugna, allontanandosi dalla scrivania con un sospiro tremante. Il bagliore del suo computer illumina il mare di divisori; chiunque se ne sia andato per ultimo chiaramente ha spento le luci e non si è accorto di Alec – e nemmeno Alec se n’è accorto, troppo immerso nell’oscurità per sentirla sgattaiolare all’interno della stanza.

Gli dà conforto, l’oscurità. I suoni sono smorzati e le luci sono più fievoli, il luccichio della città danza dall’altra parte delle vetrate che vanno dal soffitto al pavimento ed è pieno di decadenza e bizzarrie e allettamenti. C’è un senso di irrealtà nell’essere l’ultimo sul posto di lavoro dopo il lavoro; si trastulla con la consapevolezza che non si dovrebbe essere qui, che nessuno dovrebbe essere qui, e che si potrebbero vedere cose che non si dovrebbero vedere se si rimane più a lungo di quanto la propria presenza sia gradita.

Questo è il mondo di Sentinel, al calar della sera, eppure eccolo qui, ancora con il completo e la cravatta, ancora con la barba corta che gli irrita la mascella, ancora con indosso la pelle di Alec. Sentinel è in una borsa e Alec sta fingendo.

Forse non dovrebbe.

Forse è giunto il momento di accettare la persona che è, e quella persona – _quella persona non è Alec._ Alec è un momento, un sogno, uno scorcio di un altro universo senza supereroi, senza morte e diatribe.

Forse è ora di farsene carico, cosicché non debba farlo nessun altro.

_____________________

Alec si issa la tracolla più in alto sulla spalla mentre esce dall’ufficio. Riesce a percepire l’arco sbattergli contro le costole attraverso la stoffa, così intensifica la presa sulla tracolla e aumenta il passo. Il rumore dei suoi passi risuona sul linoleum mentre si sbriga ad attraversare l’atrio deserto, concedendo un cenno del capo sbrigativo alla guardia notturna mentre passa. Il guardiano non solleva lo sguardo, ma Alec se ne accorge a malapena.

Il suo cuore è rumoroso. Ogni battito gli riverbera nel petto.

Sgattaiolando fuori dalla porta laterale, esce nel vicolo che costeggia il fianco del palazzo, un muro d’aria fredda lo saluta come un vecchio amico, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla con una mano familiare. Alec inspira profondamente. Il freddo è gelido, pungente nella sua gola e nel suo ponte nasale, ma Alec non si ferma.

Deve trovare un posto adatto per cambiarsi e infilarsi la tuta. Il vicolo è troppo aperto, troppo visibile, ma c’è un tetto non lontano da qui dov’era solito nascondere la propria attrezzatura – Jace lo saprà, una volta che Alec lo chiama e gli dice “ _avevi ragione, hai sempre ragione, cazzo, non è vero?_ ”, e Jace lo farà penare per cinque minuti –.

E poi può trovare Nightlock. Può trovare Nightlock, può accendere un faro nella notte, predisporre il suo dannato segnale di fumo, e assaporare il suo cuore in bocca mentre Nightlock scende fluttuando dal cielo e Sentinel gli dirà –.

_Mi dispiace_.

Alec sta tremando. Sta tremando visibilmente. Lo sente nelle dita, nelle ginocchia, in ogni tonfo che produce il suo piede quando si affretta sull’asfalto scivoloso. È come se il suo corpo lo stesse pregando di non andare, strascicando i talloni, continuando a reggersi saldamente al cartello stradale nel mezzo dell’incrocio dov’era stato per così tanto tempo –.

E così Alec si ferma, lasciandosi sfuggire dalle labbra un respiro fischiante, la nota è acuta. L’aria è troppo umida perché il suo respiro formi una nuvoletta fungiforme simile a fumo, ma il freddo lo attanaglia comunque, riempiendogli i polmoni e appesantendogli il petto.

Non sta piovendo, ma il neon onnisciente luccica come olio versato sulle pozzanghere. Una velatura di un colore azzurrino strano e angoscioso giunge dalle strade, impigliandosi sui pali della luce e attorcigliandosi nelle canalette di scolo. La città esiste sott’acqua, un silenzio colorato d’indaco che soffoca e annega. 

Eppure, quello strano peso non riesce del tutto a raggiungere la mano fasciata di Alec; le sue dita sono impacciate e goffe, eppure è questa la cosa più strana: riesce a guardarsi la mano e sapere che è la sua mano, ma c’è un galleggiamento nel suo palmo e una leggerezza sulla punta delle sue dita. Come se la sua mano non fosse davvero lì, staccata dal suo polso, come se non fosse più parte di lui, ma stesse fluttuando su, verso l’alto – il che è un pensiero sufficientemente raccapricciante per una notte come questa.

L’illusione lo rende frastornato; se fissa troppo a lungo le luci sgargianti sopra la sua testa, si dimentica di sé stesso, perde _una parte_ di sé, e la ritrova a volteggiare sopra di lui come uno spettro. _È Alec a lasciarlo, oppure Sentinel, che lo accompagna più avanti?_ Non lo sa, ma immagina quel fantasma in alto sopra la città e sopra i grattacieli, che s’infiltra tra le nubi e osserva le strade evaporare nell’infinità sfavillante della mezzanotte mentre si disperde nell’aria, sereno.

Sembra un bel sogno. Un bel sogno, e un sogno _egoista_ , ed è questo che lo fa sentire così lontano dal suo corpo.

Alec chiude gli occhi e rivolge la faccia verso il cielo. Vorrebbe che un acquazzone lo riportasse sulla terra. Desidera il sipario tagliente della pioggia che gli colpisce di taglio le guance e lo tiene ancorato al suolo. È di nuovo quel dolore agognato, quello che lo porterà via dall’orlo su cui ciondola.

_Respira, Alec. Respira._

_Sii… e basta._

Qualcosa si muove sopra di lui, facendo tintinnare la ghisa della scala antincendio. Un fruscio di stoffa pesante, lo schiocco di una lingua, un respiro rubato nel buio –.

L’abitudine fa irrigidire Alec, spostando il suo peso sul piede d’appoggio per stare in allerta prima ancora di aprire di nuovo gli occhi. L’abitudine, l’autoconservazione, il fatto che sia Sentinel anche senza la maschera, anche dopo giorni e settimane di letargia. Rinsalda la presa sulla tracolla della borsa come se fosse la faretra.

Per un momento, il suo cuore si ferma. L’ultima volta che è stato qui, era solo in questo vicolo, con niente a sua disposizione se non un coltellino a serramanico. Quanto ci metterebbe a estrarre l’arco dalla borsa? Quanto ci metterebbe ad incoccare un momento come se fosse una freccia? Forse due, tre secondi al massimo –.

Alec apre gli occhi. Sopra di lui, le ombre si muovono, una giacca si agita nel vento. Ha compagnia – ma non è di nuovo il pirocinetico. 

Sulla scala antincendio, tre piani più in alto, un uomo se ne sta seduto con le gambe a penzoloni, le braccia appoggiate alla balaustra. Alec strizza gli occhi nel buio.

Sa di chi si tratta.

_E oh – perché Alec ha smesso di tremare? Perché improvvisamente assomiglia a un respiro –._

«Mi stavi facendo un’imboscata?» domanda Alec, la sua voce è fin troppo rauca. Assomiglia a quando ha il modulatore vocale acceso, le parole sono basse e roche, si mescolano con la stranezza della notte.

L’ombra sopra di lui si muove col suono del cuoio che cigola, ed è allora che Alec percepisce la pressione familiare nell’aria. Spinge e pungola la sua nuca, l’avvallatura della sua gola, come dita curiose. Alec deglutisce visibilmente.

L’uomo sopra di lui fa un passo verso la luce fioca, l’arancio e il blu chiazzano il suo volto da diverse angolature.

È Nightlock. Qui.

_Perché è qui?_

Nightlock si china con galanteria sul corrimano della scala antincendio, agghindandosi sotto l’attenzione di Alec. Appoggia il mento sul palmo della mano e sorride con un sorriso sghembo.

«Un’imboscata?» dice, e la sua voce risuona in un modo che Alec non ha mai sentito prima. «Dio, no. Volevo solo rivederti».

Alec inarca un sopracciglio e poi solleva la mano malandata verso Nightlock. «L’altra notte non ti è bastata?» chiede.

Il sorriso di Nightlock si amplia. «Non sono il tipo da una notte e via, nonostante quello che la gente – e i giornali – dicono» replica. «Speravo potesse interessarti un secondo appuntamento».

Alec emette un suono di irrisione. «L’altra volta non era un appuntamento».

«Non con quella quantità di fuoco e di volte in cui abbiamo guardato la morte in faccia, no, presumo tu abbia ragione» concorda Nightlock, ma sta sorridendo ad Alec ed è troppo altezzoso e seducente.

Non ha mai sorriso così davanti ad Alec – davanti a _Sentinel_ – prima. Ed è così diverso rispetto alle ultime volte in cui Alec l’ha visto, così diverso dalla rabbia e dalla frustrazione e dall’espressione disarmante dei suoi occhi mentre giudicava Sentinel così lapidariamente per i suoi peccati.

Nightlock scavalca con un salto il corrimano della scala antincendio, atterrando con grazia di fronte ad Alec, la sua giacca fluttua sfarzosamente. Si spazzola la tuta con le mani, appianandone le pieghe e spazzando via la polvere immaginaria.

Il pugno di Alec si rinsalda nuovamente attorno alla tracolla. Il sorriso di Nightlock non vacilla.

«Dunque, permettimi di rimediare» dice Nightlock. Fa un passo in avanti, verso Alec, e c’è un’oscillazione nelle sue spalle. «Gettiamoci questa vicenda col pirocinetico alle spalle e ricominciamo da zero».

Alec strizza gli occhi verso di lui. «Te l’ha mai detto nessuno che sei molto… sfacciato?».

«Ah, ogni giorno della mia vita, te l’assicuro. Ma ho scoperto che vale la pena essere sfacciati se c’è qualcosa che si desidera».

Alec non si muove e l’espressione di Nightlock si smorza in ritrosia. L’affilatezza del suo sorriso diventa qualcosa di più inane, ma anche di più aperto.

«Voglio solo parlare» dice con gentilezza. «Nulla di deplorevole. Giuro».

Fa un altro lento passo in avanti. Alec si spinge la borsa con l’attrezzatura dietro la schiena, ma i suoi occhi non lasciano il volto di Nightlock.

Ed è in quel momento che Alec vede il colore scuro sotto agli occhi di Nightlock, che sbircia dai pertugi sulla sua maschera. Non lo noterebbe mai nessuno, non dando una prima occhiata, né una seconda, ma solo dopo un migliaio di sguardi, guardando oltre i capelli sollevati e la giacca scura e il crepitio dell’energia cinetica sui suoi palmi e il puro fulmine che c’è, a volte, nel suo sguardo.

Solo allora qualcuno potrebbe accorgersi del vero aspetto di Nightlock, teso fino ad essere così sottile.

Alec può solo chiedersi se ha dato implacabilmente la caccia al pirocinetico come Alec teme abbia fatto.

E tutto solo.

«C’è un posto che conosco che penso potrebbe piacerti» dice allora Nightlock. «C’è una fantastica vista sulla città, penso proprio che ti piacerebbe. Consideralo un ringraziamento per non avermi denunciato alla polizia la scorsa notte, se ti fa sentire meglio. Lì potremmo parlare senza che qualcuno origli».

Alec sbatte le palpebre. Attende l’inevitabile, ma non accade – non c’è un inevitabile – e Nightlock si limita a sorridergli, inclinando il capo.

Alec non capisce. Alec non _lo_ capisce, ma è sempre stato così, non è vero? L’enigmatico, esasperante, assuefacente Nightlock con la sua rabbia bollente e i suoi sorrisi schivi e il suo magnetismo da cui Alec non riesce a stare lontano. 

Cos’è che vede? Cos’è che vuole?

_E da Alec, fra tutti – Nightlock non conosce Alec, non come Alec conosce lui._

C’è una parte di Alec che si rimprovera per prendere addirittura in considerazione la proposta di Nightlock, ma poi, c’è quest’altra parte di lui –.

Sono poche le persone in questa città che Alec conosce come conosce Nightlock. Ancora di meno, persino, quelle che ha voglia di vedere stanotte. Solo una quella a cui deve le proprie scuse, che lui possa dargliele o meno.

_Non è troppo strano accettare, vero?_

Nightlock offre la propria mano ad Alec. L’aria attorno a lui sembra scintillare e tremare, come se pulsasse attorno ad un punto quantistico trattenuto al centro del suo palmo. Attira lo sguardo di Alec. Allenta la presa sulla tracolla.

«Ti fidi di me?» chiede Nightlock.

E oh, Alec ha così poca fiducia di questi tempi – persino in sé stesso – ma ha sentito questa parola così spesso negli ultimi mesi che deve pur significare qualcosa. Non può trattarsi di una semplice coincidenza.

E Nightlock? Alec sa dove si trova Nightlock: nel bel mezzo di tutto questo caos fatto di Alec e Sentinel, il Circolo e Idris, promesse e giustizia; e Alec potrà anche non conoscere il suo volto o il suo nome, ma sa _chi è_ Nightlock.

Un supereroe. Una persona fottutamente buona che vuole solo salvare la gente.

Alec appoggia la mano fasciata sul palmo in attesa di Nightlock. Le dita di Nightlock si stringono attorno alle sue, il suo pollice scorre sul dorso delle nocche di Alec.

«Sì» risponde Alec, anche se assomiglia molto più ad un’altra promessa, una promessa che è fin troppo rivelatrice. Ma questa – _questa_ , non può infrangerla. Non la infrangerà. «Non so perché, ma sì. Mi fido di te».

«Oh, non te ne pentirai». Nightlock lo tira più vicino, sollevando le loro mani unite tra di loro, il suo sorriso si solleva in un angolo, diventando vivace. Il calore sale sul volto di Alec, disagevole e a chiazze, e così Alec fissa con intensità la sua mano in quella di Nightlock. Le sue bende e il guanto di Nightlock eclissano il fervore della pelle sulla pelle, ma il tocco di Nightlock è comunque caldo, comunque crepitante, elettromagnetico in quel modo in cui riesce sempre a distorcere le fibre della realtà perché si adattino alla sua volontà.

«Tieniti forte» dice, la sua voce è più bassa ora, più vicino ad Alec. Alec riesce a percepire il suo respiro. «Andiamo su». Stringe con fare rassicurante la mano di Alec e poi comincia lentamente a creare un arco nell’aria verso l’alto con l’altro braccio. Il vento fluisce attraverso la sua giacca mentre si infila attraverso il cappotto aperto di Alec e gli scompiglia i capelli.

Alec ha già fatto tutto questo, scendendo da un tetto con la sua mano in quella di Nightlock – ma questo non impedisce al desiderio nelle sue dita di tremare furiosamente. I suoi piedi si sollevano dal terreno e lui penzola, per un momento, come una creatura indifesa impigliata nei fili argentei di una ragnatela. Gli sfugge un rumore, qualcosa tra un grugnito e un rantolo, e lui afferra con più vigore la mano di Nightlock, intrecciando le loro dita. Riesce a sentire il suo stomaco oscillare come se si fosse disfatto nelle sue viscere, muovendosi liberamente all’interno del suo corpo, mentre comprime le labbra a formare una linea tesa. I suoi occhi si serrano d’istinto.

Nightlock strizza di nuovo la sua mano, il suo pollice accarezza l’intera lunghezza dell’indice di Alec. «Sai» dice inutilmente, il suo respiro solletica l’orecchio di Alec. «Forse sarebbe meglio per entrambi se potessi circondarti con un braccio».

Alec apre gli occhi e fissa Nightlock con uno sguardo feroce. Sanno entrambi che non è necessario, ma a giudicare dal suo sorriso malizioso, Nightlock sa perfettamente quando tentare la sorte. Alec vorrebbe solo potersi concentrare su questo, ma poi dà un’occhiata ai suoi piedi, alla ricerca del suolo. È molto più lontano del previsto.

Nightlock volta la mano libera, il palmo si inclina verso il suolo, e rallentano, quasi fermandosi. Si trovano quasi a quindici metri d’altezza ora, e nonostante Alec sia saltato giù da molti, _moltissimi_ palazzi, ponti e veicoli in corsa durante la sua vita, e abbia percepito il brivido della caduta, e sia sopravvissuto per raccontarlo, ha sempre avuto una fune di sicurezza attaccata alla tuta. Stavolta, invece, tutto il sudore sul corpo di Alec sembra si stia condensando all’interno del suo palmo, che stride sul polsino del guanto di Nightlock.

Non che abbia paura dell’altezza – anzi, Alec fiorisce sui tetti di questa città, capace di vedere tutto in una volta, ogni fanale delle auto di passaggio, ogni guizzo nelle tenebre – ma volare lascia sempre molto a desiderare. O, perlomeno, volare con qualcun altro che ha il controllo sul levarsi per aria o atterrare o precipitare è quello che gli fa rivoltare lo stomaco. Nightlock potrebbe lasciare andare la sua mano con così tanta facilità. È quella la parte che non gli piace.

Ma Nightlock sembra leggerglielo in faccia, ridacchiando tra sé e sé e trascinando Alec verso il suo petto con il minimo sforzo. Alec si trova a qualche centimetro da lui – ma sembrano molti di meno, nel modo in cui i suoi polmoni sbuffano via tutta l’aria quando Nightlock preme le loro mani unite tra i loro petti, le sue gambe ciondolano liberamente sul nulla. Si chiede brevemente se Nightlock riesca a percepire il suo battito cardiaco contro il dorso delle sue nocche.

«Non è così male, no?» chiede Nightlock, così vicino che Alec riesce quasi ad assaporare ogni parola.

«Piantala» risponde Alec.

Nightlock volteggia la sua mano nettamente e poi si sollevano, sempre più in alto nel buio, trafiggendo il velo azzurro che si avvinghia alle strade della città e si trasmette come una nebbia sui manifesti e le luci stroboscopiche di Downtown. Nightlock non dice nulla – o forse Alec non riesce a sentirlo per via dell’impeto del vento, troppo rumoroso – ma li guida in alto con uno schiocco di dita, navigando le correnti ascensionali con facilità.

Non è come volare con Jace, che si fionda dritto nella tempesta e spera che il vento lo porti ruzzolando dove deve andare.

L’aria sembra aprirsi per Nightlock, intrecciandosi tra le sue braccia e le sue gambe, frusciando sulla sua giacca, passando al setaccio i capelli di Alec come la mano di un amico eccessivamente affezionato. Alec riesce ancora a sentirsi il battito cardiaco nelle orecchie, sempre più forte mentre conta ogni piano che salgono e ogni respiro più aspro, ma poi lancia un’occhiata oltre la spalla di Nightlock e –.

È _bellissimo._

L’ombra di un enorme grattacielo nero incombe davanti a loro, le vetrate sono così scintillanti che Alec riesce a scorgere lo shock pallido sul suo volto così in dettaglio da risultare straziante. Il vetro riflette la città nel suo colore diamantato, iridescente e petrolifero, che si spacca e si frammenta in un migliaio di diversi rossi e viola e azzurri. Riesce a vedere i grattacieli, gli hotel abbaglianti, il World Trade Centre in lontananza, la baia e oltre a ciò il bagliore di Jersey City. New York si stinge nell’acqua, spargendo giallo e bianco sulle onde. Luci stroboscopiche dai tetti colpiscono le nuvole, sfiorandole come fumo contro un soffitto.

Alec si ritrova ipnotizzato, la sua presa sulla mano di Nightlock si allenta brevemente. Le sue labbra si socchiudono oltre la logica. Gli occhi di Nightlock guizzano verso i suoi, e Alec osserva il suo sorriso diventare più schivo. Non proprio timido, ma – più smorzato, in qualche modo. Silenziosamente emozionato, deliziato in un modo che Alec non riesce a comprendere.

E caldo. È così calda, così affezionata, l’espressione nel suo sguardo, che brucia la pelle di Alec, e Alec sa che non si tratta solo dell’impeto del vento. Non vuole guardare, quindi strizza di nuovo le dita di Nightlock, avvicinandosi. Si preme contro la spalla di Nightlock, e sente Nightlock tremolare con una risata lieve.

E tuttavia Nightlock li guida più in alto, tutti gli altri grattacieli svaniscono intorno a loro, finché non ne rimane solo uno, il cui tetto costituisce evidentemente la loro destinazione. Appare nel buio, una sorpresa, e prima che Alec possa sbattere le ciglia Nightlock li sta abbassando oltre il bordo di un parapetto su una stretta scalinata fatta completamente di maglie di ferro.

Allontana leggermente Alec dal suo petto, estendendo le loro mani unite come in un valzer. I piedi di Alec trovano il suolo, l’altra sua mano vola verso il corrimano per stabilizzarsi contro il vento improvvisamente violento. Sopra le loro teste, una torre di trasmissione si estende nella notte, perforando il ventre delle nuvole; ma quando Nightlock atterra vicino ad Alec, non è quello che Alec sta osservando.

Sono così in alto. Il cielo è un manto sulle loro spalle e Alec si chiede se da quassù sia in grado di vedere l’umanità intera. Il vento è gelido, abbastanza freddo da aprirsi un varco in lui, ma riesce a malapena a sentirlo, non quando la città e tutti i suoi segreti si espandono in questo modo davanti a lui, in lontananza, allucinogeni e bocconi sotto lo sguardo di Alec. C’è del romanticismo nelle sue luci brillanti ed effimere, qualcosa di assurdo e di magico, e forse è la magia che fa sfarfallare le luci lontane allo stesso ritmo di un cuore. New York ha il suo fascino quando non sa di gas di scarico e sigarette e sangue sulla punta della lingua; piuttosto, sa di acqua, di pioggia incontaminata, prevista, fresca e genuina.

Alec non si è mai spinto così in alto nelle vesti di Sentinel. Forse Jace è stato più in alto, forse ha testato i limiti della stratosfera, ma quando sei un uomo che non sa volare…

Alec si sente un po’ senza fiato. Non può addossare del tutto la colpa all’altitudine. Nessun altro ha questa vista in questo momento; nessun altro riesce a vedere ogni grattacielo scuro e ogni lampeggiante manifesto al neon della città tutt’insieme, il modo in cui ogni colore sfiora il successivo, delicate carezze di giallo su nero e bianco su azzurro. Il modo in cui la luce si stinge nelle ombre più scure della notte, come se la città fosse un qualche dipinto spettacolare che può solo essere ammirato da lontano e non quando una persona è ingabbiata nelle strade sottostanti.

Si volta verso Nightlock, aspettandosi di trovarlo ad ammirare la città a sua volta, ma non è la città che Nightlock osserva con un affetto silente e fin troppo familiare.

I suoi occhi incontrano quelli di Alec e lui sorride, colto sul fatto.

Non è questo il vigilante che Alec conosce. Non il vigilante che _Sentinel_ conosce.

Quest’uomo è più delicato e ride fra sé e sé; è così tanto colpito dalla bellezza di una città terribile che ha un posto preferito. E i suoi occhi continuano a guizzare in basso, verso la mano fasciata di Alec, come se non potesse fare a meno di incolparsi per qualcosa che non è mai stata colpa sua.

_È questo il vero Nightlock?_

Non è una domanda a cui Alec sa rispondere e, in verità, non una domanda di cui è sicuro di voler conoscere la risposta. Rivelerebbe troppo sul fatto che Nightlock si fidi di Sentinel abbastanza da essere sé stesso quando sono insieme, e il pensiero che Nightlock potrebbe star ancora erigendo delle mura attorno al suo cuore non è una cosa che Alec vuole considerare.

O forse – forse è questo Nightlock ad essere falso. Il Nightlock che Sentinel conosce gli ha mostrato il suo lato più incasinato; gli ha mostrato la rabbia, la cattiveria, la violenza, tutte le cose che potrebbero far andare via qualcuno per il disgusto.

Ma questo Nightlock, tuttavia. Questo Nightlock sta ancora sorridendo, un sorriso a malapena presente che fa sì che Alec si chieda se lui se ne renda conto. La sua figura è illuminata dal bagliore della città che inzuppa le nuvole sovrastanti; la pelle attorno alla sua maschera è inondata da gradazioni duttili di viola e di bianco. Le luci stellari artificiali danzano nei suoi occhi. Una qualche parte di lui è incantata da un sentimento che Alec non comprende.

«Come va la mano?» chiede Nightlock, e colpisce Alec il fatto che Nightlock non glielo stia chiedendo solo per essere educato.

Alec si stringe forte la mano al petto. La sua cautela è un contrasto estremo rispetto al modo in cui Nightlock sta combattendo il desiderio di sporgersi sempre più in avanti.

«Bene» risponde Alec. «Ci ho fatto dare un’occhiata da mia sorella – lei conosce questo genere di cose. Ha detto che guarirò».

Nightlock fa un passo in avanti; i peletti sul collo di Alec formicolano. C’è un brivido che scorrazza selvaggiamente su e giù per la sua schiena: energia nervosa, una luce bianca e brillante, un amalgama visionaria tra le due – non è in grado di dirlo. La sensazione si impossessa di lui, e attorno a lui, improvvisamente, non c’è nulla se non le stelle simili a punture di spillo incollate ai lati dei grattacieli. La città potrà anche estendersi dietro di lui quando si volta completamente a guardare in faccia Nightlock, ma l’universo li comprime, proprio in questo singolo momento nel tempo.

Nightlock accorcia la distanza tra loro. I suoi passi sono lenti e cauti, le sue orme silenti mentre scherma Alec dal vento. Si muove con una grazia inumana e Alec è rapito.

«Posso vedere?» chiede, la sua voce è un mormorio che vagabonda nel buio. Il vento porta con sé un sintetizzatore lontano: è una canzone d’anonimato. 

Forse questo Nightlock non è la persona che è davvero, pensa di nuovo Alec. Ma nemmeno Alec è davvero Alec, e nessuno deve saperlo. Non è del tutto Alec, non è del tutto Sentinel, solo quella persona senza nome dentro di lui, faccia a faccia con un uomo che allo stesso tempo è, in qualche modo, sia uno sconosciuto che un amico.

Nell’ombra fioca e fumosa delle nuvole temporalesche sopra di loro, Alec non riesce più a dire di chi siano le mani di chi. Lotta per trattenere tutte queste identità diverse insieme e gli stanno scivolando tra le dita come sabbia in una clessidra e uno di questi giorni finirà per perderle tutte e il tempo scadrà.

Gli si scioglie la lingua; parla prima di pensare.

«A volte» sussurra, e poi ride, senza allegria, tra sé e sé. «Mi chiedo che aspetto tu abbia alla luce del giorno».

Ed è una verità – si sono sempre solo incontrati al buio, e una parte di Alec si chiederà sempre se Nightlock non sia un qualche strano fantasma evocato dai riflessi brillanti e surreali del neon sulle caditoie – ma è una verità fin troppo desolata e rivelatrice per un momento simile.

L’espressione di Nightlock non cambia, ma cerca Alec. Il suo sguardo schizza verso l’alto, dalla mano di Alec ai suoi occhi. Forse non ha affatto notato il lapsus di Alec. Il suo volto è illuminato dal luccichio dei grattacieli lontani, e Alec ritrova quello sguardo lontano anche nei suoi occhi.

«Ti stai chiedendo se io svanisca all’alba?» chiede Nightlock. Fa un altro passo verso Alec, un divertimento lieve e delicato si trova nella curva della sua bocca. È _disorientante_. È disorientante, perché c’è delizia nei suoi occhi e allo stesso tempo c’è malinconia, e sta sorridendo ad Alec in un modo in cui non ha mai sorriso a Sentinel, e Alec non riesce proprio a prendere le sue parole come una presa in giro. Sta guardando Alec come se sapesse qualcosa che Alec non sa; sta guardando Alec in un modo in cui Alec non pensa di meritarsi di essere guardato.

Lo sguardo di Nightlock vira verso le labbra di Alec.

Velocemente come vi giunge, se ne va. Invece, Nightlock allunga una mano e la pone a conchetta sul il gomito di Alec, inducendolo gentilmente a lasciare la presa sulla mano fasciata.

E Dio –.

È il contatto più umano che Alec abbia avuto da anni. Non che non sia stato toccato, non sia stato abbracciato o baciato sulla guancia o che non gli abbiano stretto la mano, ma – questa _attenzione_ gli è mancata. Il suo petto si strugge tragicamente per essa, tutto troppo improvviso e schiacciante.

«Una qualche fantasticheria alla Cenerentola, eccome» sussurra Nightlock. Le sue dita scivolano verso l’alto, lungo l’avambraccio di Alec, e si agganciano sulla curva del suo palmo ustionato, allontanandoglielo dal petto.

Alec non oppone resistenza; la forza gravitazionale è troppo intensa.

_Chi sei?_ La domanda è vertiginosa, la sua magnitudine è troppo ampia per comprenderla.

Nightlock tiene la sua mano tra i loro corpi, il palmo di Alec rivolto verso il cielo – _e come ci è finito Alec qui?_

Non erano questi i piani per la serata. Ha ancora la borsa con l’attrezzatura sulla spalla, tutto di Sentinel gli batte contro il fianco, la sua maschera è a portata di mano, ma –.

Eccolo qui, di nuovo, a non desiderare questo all’improvviso. Eccolo qui, di nuovo, a lasciar scivolare la borsa giù fino al suolo, mettendo in discussione la stessa dannata decisione di prima.

Vuole essere Sentinel, vuole aiutare Nightlock a dare la caccia al Circolo, oppure vuole –.

Un ulteriore momento di questo?

Con attenzione, Nightlock comincia a srotolare le bende dalla mano di Alec. Le mani di Nightlock sono inguantate ma Alec immagina un tocco gentile, dei polpastrelli non resi callosi dalla corda di un arco come i suoi. Alec si chiede se le sue unghie siano smaltate; si chiede se le sue dita siano ancora macchiate di un verde ramoso per i segni degli anelli.

Si chiede “ _perché io?_ ”, perché di certo Nightlock non può essere così gentile con ogni uomo malavveduto che salva dall’immolazione in un vicolo. Non ne avrebbe il tempo.

_Cosa rende Alec così speciale?_

Alec non riesce a digerire il silenzio o la tensione. Deve parlare; una domanda gli sorge in gola, indisciplinata e pericolosa, soprattutto quando la sta per porre senza indossare la maschera. La pone comunque.

«Il… il pirocinetico dell’altra notte» dice, e Nightlock si limita ad emettere un suono a labbra chiuse, le sue dita sono delicate su quelle di Alec. «Pensi che sia lui il – il responsabile di tutti questi omicidi?».

«Penso che averlo colto nel fatto basti come prova» risponde Nightlock.

L’aria è fredda contro la pelle scorticata di Alec; si azzarda a dare un’occhiata allo stato della sua mano. La carne è rosea e piena di vesciche, chiazzata e grinzata e incomincia a spellarsi. Non è una bella vista.

Eppure, Nightlock gli tiene la mano con reverenza tra le sue.

«Sta prendendo di mira i super» sussurra Alec, senza sollevare lo sguardo. «Quella notte nel vicolo, il modo in cui dispone i corpi… le cose che stava dicendo a quell’uomo prima di ucciderlo. Era odio».

«Il Circolo è sempre stato anti-vigilante».

«Non è solo questo. Stanno cercando di farlo sembrare un crimine d’odio, ma è… è più sistematico. Più deliberato. Non so come spiegarlo».

«Ci hai pensato su parecchio» afferma Nightlock; non è una domanda. Quella preoccupazione che aveva mostrato nel vicolo è di nuovo presente nella sua voce, un bordo affilato che è troppo coinvolto e che allo stesso tempo si ritrae oltre delle mura tirate su in fretta e furia.

Le sue dita si muovono furtivamente sul rigonfiamento del pollice di Alec, curvandosi in un cerchio lento.

«Devo» dice Alec. _È il mio lavoro._

No, non il suo lavoro. Non indossa la maschera da settimane, ma questo non gli ha impedito di pensarci, non gli ha impedito di non riuscire a dormire la notte, non ha impedito a lui e a Magnus di lavorare fino alle prime ore del mattino cercando di scoprire chi stia bruciando vive le persone nei bassifondi.

Non ha impedito alla gente di morire.

Non è il suo lavoro. _È il suo dovere._

«Ho già detto qualcosa riguardo alla sindrome dell’eroe» mormora Nightlock, voltando la mano di Alec per sentire il suo palmo. «Dico sul serio. E apprezzo l’aiuto, davvero, ma farsi coinvolgere da questo genere di cose è pericoloso. Non dovresti farlo».

«Nessun altro sta facendo qualcosa a riguardo» ribatte Alec. «Nessun altro comprende cosa stia succedendo, o vede _lo schema_. Non penso… Non penso di avere scelta».

Stanno entrambi osservando la sua mano ora, ed è curioso, davvero, come qualcosa di così orripilante e grottesco possa comunque, in qualche modo, risultare così bello sotto la luce giusta. Gli azzurri e i viola che filtrano dalla città si raccolgono nel suo palmo e, dalla giusta angolazione, fanno sembrare le bolle sulla sua pelle quasi intenzionali.

Nightlock vorrebbe dire qualcosa – e Alec lo percepisce, perché si è abituato a percepire l’odore del sangue prima che venga versato e a sopportare le ferite prima che vengano inferte – e assomiglia ad un: “ _Alec, questa scelta ti costerà cara_ ”.

Ma Alec lo sa. Anzi, forse è già troppo tardi perché Alec ha già fatto la sua scelta e ne ha accettato le conseguenze. Domani, sarà di nuovo Sentinel. Domani, Alec non potrà dire la propria. Domani, sì, _gli costerà._

Ma Nightlock non sa che Alec ha già sacrificato molto per non molto in cambio.

È consapevole che una mano ustionata non è nulla nel grande disegno delle cose per cui Alec ha sofferto?

Nightlock non dice nulla del genere. Alec potrebbe dirlo, se fosse al suo posto, perché Alec non è mai stato molto bravo a trattenere la lingua in momenti come questi, la sincerità sciolta nel suo petto. Nightlock è più forte di lui; Nightlock ha un migliore controllo.

Anche questo, Alec lo sa già.

«Sa nessuno che lo stai facendo? Che stai rischiando la tua vita per degli sconosciuti a notte fonda?» domanda allora Nightlock. «Ne parli con qualcuno? Non dovresti farlo da solo».

_Lo sa qualcun altro che stai cercando di scatenare un combattimento all’arma bianca nei vicoli bui con dei pirocinetici durante una serata infrasettimanale per un brivido?_

«Non vado a urlarlo sui tetti, se è questo che intendi». Alec scuote il capo. «Ci sono delle persone, delle brave persone a cui importa, che vogliono prendere questo tizio tanto quanto lo voglio io e fare giustizia per quei vigilante, ma non so – non so se sia sufficiente, per quanto ci provino».

«Lo prenderemo».

Alec solleva lo sguardo. Nightlock strizza gentilmente le sue dita, serrandole di nuovo nel palmo di Alec. Il suo sguardo è sia furente che sincero.

«Ti giuro che non mi fermerò fino ad allora» promette Nightlock.

La sua sincerità è strana. La sua serietà, anche – è troppo per due persone che si sono appena conosciute, ma è più che sufficiente per due persone che si sono trovate legate da cose che vanno oltre il loro controllo, come le maschere e gli omicidi.

«Hai… hai trovato qualche pista?» chiede allora Alec. «C’erano delle telecamere di sicurezza in quel vicolo, forse hanno ripreso qualcosa. E hai visto la sua faccia».

«È qualcosa» ammette Nightlock. «Di certo è più di quanto abbiamo avuto finora. E hai visto anche tu la sua faccia. Nel mio settore, ti può dare un sacco di potere su una persona».

Dà dei colpetti alla maschera con le dita, attirando l’attenzione di Alec, alla fine, lontano dalle loro mani.

«Hai bisogno di una mano?» chiede Alec. «A scovarlo?».

Nightlock fa un sorriso forzato. «Sì» risponde. «Ma non da te». Fa una pausa, studiando Alec, ma Alec sa che non lo dice per ferirlo. E non è nemmeno il dolore a far sentire il petto di Alec così pieno e così contorto, no.

No, è il modo in cui il sorriso di Nightlock si intristisce, più vulnerabile e più onesto rispetto alla solita malinconia che indossa come un mantello. Questo è qualcosa di reale, costruito sia di preoccupazione che di affetto, ma non abbastanza forte da erodere qualsiasi cosa gli stia dando pena.

«Te la leggo negli occhi» aggiunge Nightlock. «Quella testardaggine. Non mi darai ascolto, per quanto io te lo possa chiedere, vero?».

_Non posso_ , pensa Alec. Decide di essere coraggioso. « _Ce l’hai_ qualcuno? Qualcuno che possa aiutarti? Altri vigilante, altri super?».

Ripensa alla chiesa, al solitario momento conseguente sul tetto quando il suo cuore aveva sbandato verso Nightlock e aveva supplicato Alec di non lasciare quest’uomo da solo. Pensa a tutte le volte in cui Nightlock ha chiesto l’aiuto di Sentinel e Sentinel gli ha rifilato un piatto di scuse argentee che non avrebbero dovuto significare nulla.

Come dev’essere, essere l’unica persona là fuori che cerca di fare la cosa giusta?

_A che punto comincia a sembrare la cosa sbagliata? A che punto lasci perdere e basta, a causa del solo sfinimento e del solo affaticamento?_

Nightlock lascia cadere la mano di Alec, sebbene non senza una carezza delle dita e un afflosciarsi delle spalle mentre espira. L’inclinazione della sua schiena è curva, non ha più la postura fiera di un uomo che vuole farsi scorrere addosso i complimenti e gli insulti allo stesso modo come fossero acqua, senza provare nulla, senza far avvicinare nessuno.

Nightlock si avvicina al parapetto, sistemando le braccia sul bordo mentre ci si appoggia. Osserva la città e il suo miraggio azzurro. Si sfrega l’indice col pollice come un segno rivelatore, e Alec percepisce la pressione nell’aria mutare, seppur impercettibilmente. Preme con un po’ più fermezza sulla parte inferiore della sua mascella.

«Posso essere sincero con te, Alec?».

Alec esita un istante, ma poi si avvicina al fianco di Nightlock, unendo le mani dietro la schiena. Il precipizio sulla strada sottostante gli fa torcere lo stomaco, ma non guarda giù, obbligandosi ad osservare il modo in cui la mandibola di Nightlock si serra e la sua gola sobbalza quando deglutisce.

«Certo» risponde Alec, ma non capisce davvero perché.

Le labbra di Nightlock si sollevano, lontanamente divertite. Schiocca le dita, e un’increspatura di energia cinetica è come un boomerang nella notte, che distorce i colori al neon in onde che ricordano ad Alec il calore sull’asfalto.

«C’è una persona» dice. «Una persona che non mi aspettavo di avere, una persona di cui pensavo di non potermi fidare, ma che mi ha sorpreso».

_Oh_ , pensa Alec, lanciando un’occhiata alla borsa con la sua attrezzatura. _Io._

«Pensavo di vederlo in lui, quello stesso desiderio di fare la cosa giusta» continua Nightlock. «Una persona che ha visto la lotta e il senso di colpa e sa come sia – odiare sé stessi per non aver fatto abbastanza. Ero certo, “ _oh, è lui, è proprio come me; forse, adesso, non sarò più così –_ ”».

«Così?».

«Così solo».

Nightlock distoglie lo sguardo, voltando il capo intenzionalmente come per impedire ad Alec di vedere l’espressione sul suo volto – _ma forse si dimentica che indossa una maschera?_ Alec non sarebbe in grado di vederla tutta, per quando si renda conto, in quel momento, che lo vorrebbe.

Alec disgiunge le mani e si china verso il parapetto, mettendosi di traverso in modo da guardare Nightlock. Pizzica silenziosamente la pelle squamata sulla sua mano, flettendo e allentando le nocche mentre osserva le bolle contorcersi. Soppesa le parole che vuole dire sulla lingua, non perché abbia imparato a trattenerle, ma perché teme che rivelerebbero troppo.

Non osa pensare cosa significhi desiderarlo. 

«Cosa gli è successo?» chiede Alec piano. «Al tuo amico?».

Nightlock ricambia lo sguardo, e sta sorridendo appena mentre scuote il capo. «Non lo so» risponde e Alec lo _percepisce_. «È scomparso. Non lo vedo da settimane. Gli avevo detto che non l’avrei cercato, ma non è mai stato difficile da rintracciare prima». Incontra gli occhi di Alec e Alec non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo, improvvisamente rapito. Intrappolato, affascinato, tutto ciò, dall’ammissione brutale che sta –.

Che sta –.

Dio, Nightlock è preoccupato per Sentinel. E non dovrebbe esserlo. Non se lo merita. Non a causa del dannatissimo egoismo di Alec.

«Una parte di me teme che il prossimo cadavere che troverò sarà il suo» mormora Nightlock. Schiocca di nuovo le dita, ma stavolta la pulsazione di energia si esaurisce prima di poter andare lontano, sbuffando come un ciuffo di fumo. Le spalle di Nightlock si afflosciano. «Che questo pirocinetico lo troverà per primo, e che è una cosa che dovrò affrontare, l’incappare sul suo corpo freddo in un vicolo, il tastare la sua gola per sentire il battito, o scoprire chi è senza il suo consenso perché la maschera gli è stata strappata via dalla faccia e gettata da qualche parte in una canaletta di scolo».

_Perché_ , non può fare a meno di pensare Alec, _perché mi stai dicendo queste cose?_

Nightlock non è mai così di fronte a Sentinel. È sempre così forte, così indelebile, così tangibile e saldo nel suo senso di identità. Fa volare via volanti della polizia con uno schiocco delle dita in compagnia di Sentinel, mai timoroso a lasciare che le sue parole siano taglienti fino al midollo o che la sua rabbia sfrigoli, non permettendo mai a Sentinel di sapere cosa potrà succedere.

Cosa c’è di così diverso in Alec che fa sentire Nightlock come se potesse dirgli tutto questo? Cosa rende Alec degno di dirglielo?

Perché come fa _Alec_ ad essere anche solo degno di qualcosa?

La linea all’interno di Alec sembra sfocata per la prima volta da tanto tempo. Sentinel gocciola in Alec, e Alec gocciola in Sentinel, e lui non è né l’uno e né l’altro, o forse null’affatto – ma almeno non è torpore. La sua borsa con l’attrezzatura è un peso greve sul suolo, solo a qualche passo di distanza, ma c’è un distacco tra la distanza e il suo contenuto: forse il suo arco e la sua faretra non esistono se lui non può vederli. Forse non è obbligato a sapere chi è in questo momento. 

Forse è un sogno a lungo bramato, o forse questo è solo il momento in cui dovrebbe rimuovere metaforicamente la maschera e rivelare tutto a Nightlock su chi è e cosa è. Forse Nightlock dovrebbe fare lo stesso, e ci sta provando, ora, con tutte le sue forze, e Alec se n’è appena reso conto.

Alec riesce ad autoconvincersi di riuscire a vederlo nello sguardo di Nightlock: quello stesso desiderio, nascosto dietro le luci della città e il folgorio di speranza che ora trasporta, nascosto in profondità sotto al candore delicato con cui continua a guardare Alec.

Alec potrebbe chiederglielo adesso? Non ha mai voluto chiederlo prima d’ora.

_Chi sei veramente e perché sembra che io –._

«Mi sento come se ti conoscessi» mormora Alec, più dolcemente di quanto si sia mai permesso di essere con Nightlock prima d’ora. Ma non sembra sbagliato. Non stanotte. «È strano?».

«Non lo è» sussurra Nightlock. «Non lo è affatto».

Una strana luce bianca comincia in quel momento a fiorire sul volto di Nightlock, riversandosi sulla sua maschera con fascino. Per un istante, Alec si chiede se sia il riflettore di passaggio di un elicottero, ma non è sufficientemente intenso o fuggevole perché lo sia, un colore con cui non ha familiarità.

Guarda il cielo, solo per trovare un frammento tra le nuvole soprastanti e la luce della luna che vi filtra attraverso. Non c’è da sorprendersi che non lo riconosca. Non riesce a ricordare l’ultima volta che ha visto le stelle. 

Il colore dell’argento vivo screzia gli occhi scuri di Nightlock e Alec non riesce a fare a meno di fissarlo. Questo strano desiderio è così lontano da tutto ciò che conosce.

Lo confonde. Questa è l’unica cosa di cui Alec è certo, questo puro disorientamento sul motivo per cui Nightlock lo guarda così a lungo in quel modo, e sul motivo per cui la sua bocca sembra essere così secca a causa di ciò.

Guarda Alec come se fosse _formidabile_ , e Alec trattiene il desiderio di ridere perché se sapesse – oh, se sapesse la verità lascerebbe Alec quassù su questo tetto senza possibilità di scendere.

Le nuvole viaggiano attorno alla luna in quel momento, oscurandola alla vista e inghiottendone la sua luce argentea, come se fosse un dono di cui possono esperire solo due persone che si trovano al posto giusto e nel momento giusto per vederlo. Nightlock si muove, volgendo il viso al cielo, e poi si acciglia quando percepisce il primo picchiettio di pioggia bagnargli la guancia. Guarda verso Alec, i suoi occhi rivangano le leggere scarpe da ufficio di Alec e la sua giacca fina, e poi si raddrizza, ribaltando nello stesso momento le code della sua giacca.

Salta sul parapetto, mettendosi in un equilibrio precario sulla sbarra argentata, osservando il mare d’asfalto e di luci al neon sottostante, e si sfrega le mani mentre le riscalda. Non cade – il suo equilibrio è troppo perfetto – ma Alec trattiene il respiro mentre guarda Nightlock camminare su quella sbarra come se fosse una fune e poi voltarsi una volta che ne ha raggiunto la fine, tornando verso Alec.

La necessità di allungarsi e afferrare il lembo della giacca di Nightlock per riportarlo barcollando in sicurezza è qui. È presente. Alec non la mette in pratica, perché sembra una mossa troppo intima.

«Penso che dovremmo andare. Ci sarà un temporale stanotte» dice Nightlock. «Vorrai essere da qualche parte al caldo e all’asciutto prima che scoppi».

_E tu no?,_ pensa Alec, ma non lo dice, si limita ad annuire. Si chiede se Nightlock riesca già a percepire il ronzio dei tuoni e il sibilo dei fulmini in lontananza, l’energia elettrica che si accende sulla punta delle sue dita come se fosse una qualche sorta di superconduttore. Alec si chiede quanto in lontananza Nightlock riesca a percepire i temporali.

«Dove posso portarti, Alec?» continua Nightlock, estendendo la mano verso Alec con fare teatrale e un inchino esagerato. Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, ma afferra la propria borsa e prende la mano di Nightlock, tenuto a galla senza gravità qualche secondo più tardi, quando inizia a salire. «Di nuovo in ufficio?».

Nightlock guida Alec sul parapetto a sua volta, concedendo ad Alec di titubare, fugacemente, col pensiero di cadere. Non gli fa attorcigliare lo stomaco come prima, non con Nightlock al suo fianco, non con la mano di Nightlock nella sua.

Nightlock non lo lascerà cadere.

Così Alec dice “a casa”, e osserva gli occhi di Nightlock spalancarsi per una frazione di secondo dietro la maschera, sorpreso che Alec chieda una cosa del genere ad un quasi-sconosciuto. Spera che Nightlock capisca: la familiarità impressionante nel modo in cui Nightlock si rimesta il nome di Alec nella bocca, questa verità fra loro, quello che Alec intendeva con “ _ti conosco_ ”.

Nightlock non sarà solo. Non più. Sentinel non lo deluderà un’altra volta.

«Che “a casa” sia, allora. Anche se dovrai mostrarmi la strada» dice Nightlock, facendo un passo in avanti verso il buio – ma non cade, camminando verso un ponte invisibile nel blu, finché ha raggiunto il punto più lontano prima di dover lasciare la mano di Alec. Dà ad Alec un tiro rassicurante e Alec respira profondamente, facendo quel primo passo a sua volta: lontano da sé stesso, lontano dalla promessa a Magnus sul rischiare la sua vita, lontano dal suo dovere verso Idris e dagli ordini dei suoi genitori, e verso –.

L’incertezza.

_____________________

Nightlock abbassa Alec sulla scala antincendio del suo palazzo con un sorriso, senza lasciar andare le dita di Alec fino all’ultimo istante.

È una sensazione così bella avere del metallo solido sotto ai piedi, essere di nuovo in grado di percepire dei mattoni sotto le sue mani. Alec alza lo sguardo verso Nightlock che fluttua appena più su rispetto a lui, la mano di Nightlock vaglia l’aria mentre si mantiene sospeso.

«Eccoci qua» dice Alec con imbarazzo, indicando col pollice oltre la propria spalla e verso la finestra dietro di lui. «Non dovresti restare, qualcuno potrebbe vederti».

Nightlock mette un leggero broncio, ma Alec riesce a vedere la scintilla vivace in lui. «Non mi inviti nemmeno a entrare per un bicchierino?» lo prende in giro, abbassandosi finché non è all’altezza degli occhi di Alec, il corrimano della scala antincendio è l’unica cosa tra di loro. 

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo. «Magari la prossima volta» dice. «È tardi. I vicini si lamenteranno».

«Oh, beh, faremmo meglio a pensare ai vicini». Sembra esitare, non del tutto pronto ad allontanarsi e salutarlo. «Alec –».

«Grazie ancora» dice Alec velocemente. «Per avermi salvato la vita. Non ho avuto l’occasione di dirtelo prima».

«Non mi devi ringraziare».

Questo fa accigliare Alec. «Certo che devo. Ti sei messo in pericolo per qualcuno che nemmeno conoscevi, ed è –». Deglutisce con cautela. «– non è da tutti. Non per uno qualunque».

«Tu non sei uno qualunque».

Una goccia di pioggia cade da qualche parte tra i capelli di Alec, una sorpresa fredda, e un’altra scende giù lungo la sua guancia, e un’altra schizza sul cuoio delle sue scarpe. Alec solleva lo sguardo nello stesso momento in cui lo fa Nightlock, proprio mentre il sibilo di un acquazzone passa al setaccio il vicolo tra questo palazzo e quello successivo.

Nightlock ondeggia una mano e un velo di energia lo copre, la pioggia spruzza via in tutte le direzioni, ma sorride ad Alec quasi sommessamente, scrollando le spalle come per dire “ _che puoi farci?_ ”.

Beh, Alec una cosa la può fare.

«Nightlock» dice, chinandosi verso la scala antincendio, la pioggia inzuppa i suoi capelli e la sua giacca in un istante. Si passa una mano sulla faccia, spingendo via l’acqua dai suoi occhi, ma non è molto d’aiuto. «Riguardo al tuo amico. Quello scomparso».

Nightlock inclina il capo, sorridendo nel mezzo di un cipiglio rivolto allo stato generale di Alec. «Che c’è?».

«Se la caverà» dice Alec. «Se gli fosse successo qualcosa, a quest’ora lo sapresti».

«Spero tu abbia ragione».

«Comunque» continua Alec intenzionalmente, e forse la pioggia sovrasta la sua voce, e forse Nightlock non lo sente nemmeno e gli sta leggendo le labbra, piuttosto, ma il sentimento dev’essere evidente nei suoi occhi. Afferra con forza il corrimano, sentendolo premere contro il suo stomaco, e si sporge verso la pioggia. «Non sei da solo. Non in questa situazione. Mai. Ci sono – ci sono così tante persone là fuori, così tante persone che vogliono la stessa cosa, ed io –». Alec scuote il capo impercettibilmente. «Tu puoi contare su di me. Sempre».

Nightlock sorride con nostalgia. «Ti ringrazio, Alexander» dice, e ad Alec non sfugge, il modo in cui il suo cuore palpita al suono del suo nome completo.

Ma non sembra sbagliato. Sembra solo strano, più profondo, più malinconico di quello a cui è abituato. Sembra solo… _diverso_.

Diverso dal modo in cui lo dice Magnus.

«Ora va’» dice allora Nightlock. «Va’ dentro, prima che ti prenda un accidente».

«Non rimanere fuori troppo a lungo» ribatte Alec.

«Oh» strascica Nightlock, agitando la mano in modo teatrale. «Non farmelo giurare».

La pioggia si separa sopra di lui, divisa a metà e spinta ai lati come un sipario, e Alec osserva Nightlock sollevarsi di nuovo nel cielo – ma non distoglie lo sguardo, non da Alec, non dall’ardore nei suoi occhi, fino all’ultimo momento in cui la pioggia e il buio e il rumore bianco lo ingoiano completamente, e Alec perde la sua figura nel buio.

Alec arretra verso il muro del palazzo, con i capelli bagnati incollati alla fronte. La scala antincendio offre un riparo minimo, la pioggia continua a gocciolare attraverso le grate soprastanti, ma Alec non vuole rientrare, non ancora.

Inclina il capo contro i mattoni, chiudendo gli occhi mentre si focalizza sulla ruvidezza contro la base del suo cranio. La sua borsa si sta inzuppando, abbastanza pesante da fargli dolere la spalla. Si chiede se dovrà sostituire la corda del suo arco, strizzare la sua maschera.

Non fa nessuna delle due cose da fin troppo tempo.

La scelta è semplice ora.

No, non semplice. Niente riguardo a questa situazione è semplice, ma –.

La scelta non è una scelta ora. C’è solo un’unica opzione, perché non c’è alcuna parte di lui che possa giustificare lo starsene in panchina un momento di più, non quando Nightlock è là fuori sotto la pioggia in questo istante, a dare la caccia al Circolo senza che ci sia nessuno a guardargli le spalle.

Nightlock ha bisogno di lui. Ha bisogno di Sentinel, ha bisogno del suo aiuto.

E Alec potrà anche non sapere chi è la maggior parte delle volte, ma questo lo sa: non può starsene seduto con le mani in mano quando qualcun altro ha bisogno d’aiuto. La sua coscienza non glielo permetterà.

Forse questo lo farà ammazzare. Forse sarà fortunato, forse no. Non ha il lusso di sapere cosa succederà in questo momento, ed è quella variabile sconosciuta, quella percepibile mancanza di controllo, a terrorizzarlo, ma questo significa che deve andare avanti.

Perché si può solo andare avanti. Non si può tornare indietro, non si può girarci intorno, non si può starsene seduti sul ciglio della strada e arrendersi mentre il mondo ti passa accanto. Solo avanti. 

_____________________

La sera dopo, Alec racconta ad Izzy e a Jace dello scontro nel vicolo col pirocinetico. Racconta loro del senso di colpa, della sua promessa a Magnus, di Nightlock nella sua interezza, narrando ogni loro incontro fin dall’inizio.

Izzy e Jace ascoltano in silenzio, Izzy con le mani sui fianchi e Jace con le braccia conserte, la bocca accartocciata in un nodo. Non dice nulla, ma Alec riesce a sentirlo rimuginare, sobbollire, ma non per rabbia.

Non è arrabbiato con Alec perché non gli ha raccontato tutto. Ma c’è sempre stata un’energia irrequieta in Jace, un’energia che li ha messi nei guai così tante volte prima di allora, ma anche un’energia che spinge Alec a fare di meglio, ad essere migliore, _a combattere meglio._

Alec non è sicuro del perché gli ci sia voluto così tanto per dirlo loro. Forse una qualche parte di lui voleva mantenere il tutto un segreto tra lui e Nightlock solo per un momento in più, un desiderio di tenere Nightlock lontano da Idris, lontano da tutti i modi in cui Alec potrebbe ferirlo, una possessività che Alec decide essere spregevole ma sincera.

Non hanno tempo per mantenere dei segreti. Non gli uni con gli altri. Alec affiderebbe a Jace e Izzy la sua stessa vita e, in questo esatto momento, la sua vita è questa.

«Quindi non te ne starai più in panchina, giusto?» dice in seguito Jace. «Sentinel è tornato?».

Alec annuisce. Il laboratorio di Izzy è deserto, a parte loro tre, ed è l’unico posto all’interno del quartier generale in cui potrebbe sostenere questa conversazione: l’unico posto di cui è sicuro che non ci siano delle cimici, perché se ci fossero, Izzy le avrebbe trovate tutte.

Non può permettere ai suoi genitori di origliare questa conversazione. Non quando sta per deluderli.

«Idris non ha intenzione di fare nulla riguardo a questo pirocinetico» insiste Alec. «O a questi omicidi. Lasceranno che succedano e basta finché i vigilante non saranno spazzati via e io non posso – non penso di poterci convivere. Non quando posso fare qualcosa per impedirlo».

«Non quando _possiamo_ fare qualcosa» lo interrompe Izzy con gentilezza, allungando una mano per toccare Alec sul braccio. Strizza delicatamente il suo gomito. «Io e Jace siamo con te, Alec. Entriamo in tre, usciamo in tre. Lo sai».

«Prenderemo insieme questo pezzo di merda» promette Jace, sollevando il pugno e colpendo Alec al bicipite. «Il Circolo non saprà nemmeno cosa li ha colpiti».

Alec appiattisce le labbra in una linea sottile. «Non possiamo permettere che nemmeno una parola di tutto questo arrivi a mamma e papà. Né a nessuno coinvolto con Idris. Non possiamo fidarci di loro, anche se pensiamo di conoscerli».

«Possiamo fidarci di Clary» afferma Jace. «Ma non ho intenzione di lamentarmi se lasciamo indietro Raj e Victor». Rotea la spalla con fare teatrale, schioccando il collo. «Rovinano il mio stile».

Izzy lancia ad Alec un’occhiata raggelante.

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo. «Clary va bene» dice. «Ma nessun altro. Che resti fra noi. Iz, ho bisogno che tu raccolga tutte le informazioni che riesci a trovare sul Circolo e i loro affiliati noti. Se trovi qualsiasi informazione su Hodge Starkweather o sulla senatrice Herondale, devo saperlo. Dovresti anche cercare nel database e fare una lista di chiunque sia dotato di superpoteri per cui potrebbe essere in grado di creare e manipolare fuoco. Non voglio che ci sfugga niente».

«Ci sto lavorando» dice Izzy. «Devi metterti di nuovo in contatto con Nightlock, così che possiamo capire quello che sa già. Probabilmente ha più piste di noi, ma noi abbiamo più risorse».

Alec annuisce con fermezza. Ha la sensazione che non avrà bisogno di andare a cercare Nightlock: una volta che a Nightlock arriverà voce che Sentinel non è morto nei bassifondi, o che non è stato appeso in un’altra chiesa distrutta dalle fiamme, sarà lui a venire da Alec.

_Se la notte scorsa ha significato qualcosa, almeno_ , ragiona Alec. Serra le mani dietro la schiena, strizzando le dita. È ansioso, ansioso di dover rispondere a Nightlock e alla sua paura e alla sua preoccupazione e alla vulnerabilità che Alec ora sa che porta con sé. Alec non prova a fingere che non sia così.

Non stavolta.

«Dobbiamo cercare uno schema» ordina Alec. «Dove sono avvenuti gli omicidi, a che ora, come potrebbe aver fatto il pirocinetico ad entrare e uscire senza essere visto. Tutto quanto. Io l’ho visto in faccia, quindi preparerò un identikit che possiamo usare. Jace, tu e Clary dovreste cominciare col ripercorrere alcune delle vecchie scene del crimine, guardare le cose da un’altra prospettiva».

«Ricevuto» dice Jace facendo la parodia di un saluto militare. La sua espressione si addolcisce e sorride ad Alec, con uno di quei sorrisi veri, genuini, dorati che solo Jace può donare. «Sono contento che tu sia tornato, fratello. Arkangel senza Sentinel è solo –».

«Un idiota mascherato?» suggerisce Izzy, inarcando le sopracciglia.

«Un idiota mascherato _e con le ali_ , grazie».

Jace ride, a squarciagola e con la testa gettata all’indietro, e Izzy sorride, accompagnandolo lungo il tavolo da laboratorio per spiegargli passo passo alcuni aggiornamenti a cui stava lavorando per la sua tuta. Alec li ascolta parlare di lavoro, osservando il modo in cui gli occhi di Izzy si illuminano mentre spiega un qualche meccanismo complicato nel nuovo motore per le ali di Jace. Jace riesce a malapena a stare fermo, ballonzolando sugli avampiedi nella sua prontezza a far fare un giro di prova alla nuova attrezzatura, e sorride quando picchietta con le dita su alcuni cavi e Izzy gli dà uno schiaffo sulle dita per allontanargliele, tonando di non toccare nulla e di non disfare il suo duro lavoro prima che questo possa anche solo raggiungere la sua schiena. 

Alec ascolta e si sente strano. Il suo corpo è ancora vuoto, e forse desiderava qualcosa che lo riempisse, la speranza o il sollievo o la sua sciocca risolutezza. Qualsiasi cosa solida. Qualsiasi cosa tangibile.

Sa che sta facendo la cosa giusta. Non c’è dubbio su questo. Sa che tornarne nella pelle di Sentinel è quello che deve fare, perché non c’è universo in cui sarà mai capace di allontanarsi da esso e conviverci.

Ma fare la cosa giusta non è mai stato così –.

_Che cosa desideri, Alec? Non puoi avere tutto quanto._

«Alec!» lo chiama Jace, e Alec solleva lo sguardo. «Io e Izzy portiamo la nuova attrezzatura a fare un giro nell’area addestramento, tu ci stai? O vai a casa?».

«Vado a casa» risponde Alec. «Ho un sacco di roba da fare».

«E va bene» commenta Jace. «Allora ci vediamo domani notte di ronda? Al calar del sole al solito posto, okay?».

«Okay» concorda Alec, e si fa da parte mentre Jace si dirige verso la porta, Izzy subito dietro di lui. Vede in loro lo stesso disorientante entusiasmo di sempre: quello che desiderano e quello che è giusto è la stessa cosa. Il loro mondo è in bianco e nero, in quel modo.

Rende Alec invidioso, ma lo spaventa anche.

«Un’… un’ultima cosa» dice Alec e Jace si ferma sulla porta, guardandosi oltre la spalla. «Fatemi un favore e… non fatevi del male. Se riuscite a farne a meno».

«Tra l’attrezzatura di Izzy e la tua nevrosi?» sorride Jace. «Alec, andrà tutto bene». 

La porta si chiude dietro di loro, e Alec rimane solo in mezzo al laboratorio. La luce automatica si spegnerà se rimane qui in piedi troppo a lungo senza muoversi, ma non riesce a spostarsi. Lascia cadere le mani sciolte, da dietro la sua schiena a lungo i suoi fianchi. Flette e rilassa le dita. 

_Riuscite a promettermelo?_ , si chiede. _E io ci riesco?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sai che c’è qualcosa che non va (in modo grave) quando cominci a pensare che un capitolo di 30mila parole sia troppo corto… comunque, eccoci qui! Questo è uno dei miei capitoli preferiti per due motivi: 1. Finalmente Alec ha avuto il suo faccia a faccia col pirocinetico che sta inseguendo, una persona molto reale e molto pericolosa, e 2. Alec e Nightlock alla fine si incontrano. La loro scena finale in cima a un grattacielo è totalmente autocompiacente, piena di _aesthetic_ e neon e sguardi che indugiano e prosa viola… è molto da me.
> 
> Questo capitolo segna anche la fine del secondo atto! Stiamo andando di corsa, ma il terzo atto è quello in cui si scatena il finimondo… e forse la slowburn non brucerà più in modo così lento. Beh, dovrete aspettare e vedere!
> 
> Grazie a tutti per tutti i commenti nello scorso capitolo! Non riesco ad esprimere quanto sia d'aiuto leggere i pensieri e le sensazioni di ognuno su questa storia, dal momento che ognuno ha una propria posizione sulle questioni morali ed è molto interessante!
> 
> Venite a farmi visita su [tumblr ](https://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/)e urlatemi nell'inbox! 
> 
> Mi trovate anche su [twitter ](https://twitter.com/bootheghost)se volete fare due chiacchiere su questa ff... e cavolo se mi piace parlare di questa ff. Mentre leggete twittate con l'hashtag #ficacoldnight :D
> 
> Lasciate dei kudos se siete arrivati alla fine di questo capitolo e lasciatemi un commento coi vostri pensieri, con la vostra citazione preferita, con le vostre speranze su quello che succederà, un vostro consiglio per il povero Alec... ve ne sarei eternamente grata! 
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo… in cui Sentinel torna nella mischia, ma il Circolo raggiunge Alec. E c’è qualcosa di molto strano che ha a che fare con Simon…


	8. Aubade in 8-Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono passati anni dall’ultima volta che ha avuto un attacco di panico.
> 
> Conosce abbastanza bene i sintomi. 
> 
> La gola brucia. Gli occhi anche. Si pizzica la pelle tra il pollice e l’indice con abbastanza forza da lasciare un livido, ma non è abbastanza forte, vorrebbe bucarsi, far sgorgare il sangue.
> 
> Alec si sfrega gli occhi e geme, volendosi ridurre all’oscurità. Le luci vivide della città sono troppo intense tutto d’un tratto e lui ha bisogno del silenzio, ha bisogno del nulla più assoluto. Con gli occhi chiusi cerca di ricordare il modo in cui Magnus aveva tenuto la sua mano ustionata con cura tra le sue, com’era la sensazione del suo pollice che scorreva sulle nocche di Alec.
> 
> “ _Promettimelo. Resta vivo_ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi, eccomi! In super ritardissimo, ma ci sono. 
> 
> Scusate se posto così tardi, so che non è mia abitudine, ma come vi avevo detto ho avuto un'amica a casa in questi giorni. E beh, _shame on me_ , non ho finito di editare la traduzione di questo capitolo prima che arrivasse, quindi mi sono ridotta a editare quasi l'intero capitolo tutto oggi, quando è tornata a casa. Sono tremenda, lo so. Però ci sono!
> 
> Che dire, cominciamo con il terzo atto della storia. E finalmente in questo capitolo Sentinel e Nightlock si ricongiungono dopo la sospensione di Sentinel. Simon sgancia una bomba! E Alec affronta le conseguenze del suo alter ego... ma anche dei suoi sentimenti. 
> 
> Grazie di cuore come sempre per le visite e i commenti allo scorso capitolo! Adesso è un po' tardino, ma domani con calma rispondo a tutti, promesso. 
> 
> In fondo al capitolo trovate come al solito le note di theprophetlemonade e un'anticipazione sul capitolo 9. 
> 
> Buona lettura, ciurma, e buonanotte! 
> 
> _Stars._

_…un arcangelo con due cuori  
nel petto. Quando richiede un sacrificio, offro  
il figlio di un’altra donna. _

– Traci Brimhall, da “The Blessing”, _Our Lady of the Ruins_

I temporali estivi sono più impetuosi, ma quelli autunnali sono molto più freddi; Alec non ha mai avuto bisogno di trascorrere una notte accampato su un tetto per saperlo, ma si ritrova su un tetto stanotte.

Presto arriverà la neve, o forse il nevischio, sufficiente a trasformare le strade in fiumi di fanghiglia grigia. Il freddo umido già si infiltra negli anfibi di Alec e nella punta delle sue dita. Lo sente tra la pelle e la maschera, un sottile strato d’inverno profetico, ma il vento brutale lotta con testardaggine per strappargli via la maschera dalla faccia – e se l’è appena rimessa.

Ma l’attrezzatura non sembra così sconosciuta come aveva temuto; i guanti gli erano scivolati sulle mani con facilità, l’armatura è ancora attillata sulle pianure del suo corpo, le sue dita conoscono l’arco come un arto mancante. Temeva di essere stato cambiato: da Nightlock, da Magnus, strattonato da loro in direzioni opposte, ma il movimento netto era stato minimo. Lo preoccupa, in un certo senso, il modo in cui tornare a calarsi nelle vesti di Sentinel sia come un espiro, perché non dovrebbe esserlo. Non dovrebbe essere così semplice rimettere Alec da parte, soprattutto quando Alec ha fatto delle promesse ultimamente, e non solo a sé stesso. Deve andare avanti; se ristagna ancora un po’, morirà. Forse non a livello corporeo, ma ci sono altri modi per andarsene.

È facile essere Sentinel e, allo stesso tempo, è terribile. Non è mai stato diverso. Ma stanotte Sentinel è tornato e Alec non ha altra scelta. Il pirocinetico, il Circolo, il suo stesso feroce senso di ciò che è giusto e ciò che è sbagliato… dipende tutto da questo.

Non è tardi, ma Alec si sente stanco, un affaticamento persistente in fondo alle ossa che non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso da un po’, che lo fa sentire lento e letargico. Non è solo.

Jace è in piedi sul bordo del tetto, con le ali poderose spiegate contro il temporale crescente, a scrutare la notte, ma Clary tiene le braccia strette attorno a sé, l’argento vivo della sua pelle tra i guanti e le maniche della tuta sembra punto da tanti spilli per via della pelle d’oca. Rabbrividisce, ma cerca di non darlo a vedere.

Dando un’occhiata al suo volto sotto la maschera, tirato e scarno, Alec immagina di non essere l’unico ad essere esausto. Sembra che Clary non veda il letto da troppi giorni.

Alec conosce quella sensazione. Il sonno lo ritrova in ore più uniche che rare, infilato negli spazi tra la luce del giorno ed Idris, che sono sottili e stretti e interrotti.

Il corpo umano può durare tre o quattro giorni senza dormire prima che subentrino le allucinazioni. Alec e Jace e Clary sono addestrati meglio di così – Idris se n’è assicurata –, ma Alec non riesce proprio a ricordare l’ultima volta che ha dormito in un letto per più di quattro ore. 

_Che tempo c’è per dormire quando quel pirocinetico è ancora là fuori?_ , gli ricorda la voce nella sua testa. _Pensi che lui sprechi tempo a dormire?_

Alec ha davvero bisogno di diventare più bravo a nasconderlo. Come fa Jace.

Alec sa che Jace è esausto tanto quanto lui – e non ha avuto tregua come Alec, fuori la maggior parte delle notti a dare la caccia a qualcuno che sembra impossibile da trovare finché non è troppo tardi – ma Jace è bravo a starsene con le mani sui fianchi, un cipiglio irritante cucito tra le sopracciglia, le labbra rivolte verso il basso – tutto quanto, uno scudo. Le sue spalle si flettono con il peso enorme delle ali metalliche. La sua intensità garantisce sempre un’ottima facciata.

Jace, _Arkangel_ , lavorerà fino allo stremo prima di collassare a terra per puro sfinimento. Alec si spingerebbe anche oltre, se è quello che bisogna fare.

Il vento ulula. Colpisce i capelli rossi di Clary come una fiamma, come una candela piegata all’indietro da un soffio improvviso. Sembra risvegliarli tutti dal loro stordimento.

«D’accordo» dice Alec. Tiene tra le mani una piantina di New York e la apre sul tetto, Jace e Clary si accucciano entrambi per tenerne gli angoli. Le linee di forza della città si espandono come una ragnatela sulla carta, il che è più che appropriato: quello che si trova al centro della città non è mai positivo. «Ho segnato tutti gli avvistamenti precedenti del pirocinetico e gli omicidi che abbiamo attribuito al Circolo. Dev’esserci uno schema».

Sia Jace che Clary strizzano gli occhi verso la mappa, ma sono più concentrati a cercare di impedire al vento di portarsela via nella notte che a decifrare davvero la folle varietà di croci rosse che Alec ha tracciato su tutto il reticolo. Alec digrigna i denti, accovacciandosi sulle ginocchia per tenere giù la cartina.

Vorrebbe poter fare tutto questo ad Idris. Vorrebbe poterlo fare al chiuso, ma una parte di lui teme che i suoi genitori gli abbiano messo delle cimici nell’appartamento anni prima, e nessun luogo che frequenta di solito è sicuro. Non possono permettere a nessuno di origliare; perlomeno il vento questo glielo assicura.

Non c’è nessuno schema negli attacchi. Se Isabelle non ne vede nessuno, allora non ce n’è nessuno, e questa discussione è inutile. Ma Jace e Clary guardano ad Alec per la leadership e la guida, e – e lui non ha intenzione di dire loro che non ha idea di quello che stanno facendo. Dovrebbe essere la loro mente fresca.

«Pare che la maggior parte degli attacchi siano avvenuti a Uptown» suggerisce Clary, anche se non sembra crederci nemmeno lei. «Non ce ne sono così a Downtown, quindi forse questo significa che sono più localizzati a nord».

«Sì, okay, ma guarda qua» s’intromette Jace, indicando tutte le croci che cadono al di là del fiume. Sono senza capo né coda, e questo Alec lo sa. «Perché si spingono tanto in là per questi? Brooklyn, il Queens… Diamine, non sappiamo se si siano spinti fino a Jersey, i poliziotti che si trovano lì non coopereranno con l’indagine di Luke».

«Anche se il Circolo avesse la base a nord, la cosa non ci aiuterebbe» dice Alec. «Ci sono più di un milione di persone che vivono solo a Manhattan, e poi ce ne sono altri tre milioni dall’altra parte del fiume».

«Un ago in un fottuto pagliaio» borbotta Jace. Solleva lo sguardo verso Alec. «Allora qual è il piano, se non sappiamo dove si trovano e non siamo in grado di prevedere dove colpiranno la prossima volta?».

«Fare la ronda» risponde Alec e, al modo confuso in cui Jace strizza gli occhi, aggiunge: «È il meglio che abbiamo. Ne sono entusiasta quanto te».

«Izzy ha detto di aver parlato con Meliorn per delle telecamere di sicurezza extra» rimarca Clary. «Lui ha un sacco di tecnologia sovietica. Possiamo assicurarci di avere un occhio ad ogni angolo di ogni isolato. E basterà che Izzy veda la persona giusta una volta sola».

«Giusto» commenta Alec. «E Iz controllerà ogni pista che abbiamo sui movimenti di Hodge Starkweather. Se riusciamo a trovarlo, ci darà qualcuno da seguire. Magari ci porterà dal pirocinetico, visto che adesso conosciamo la sua faccia. Nel mentre, è meglio se ci dividiamo. Se ci spartiamo il territorio, lo copriamo più in fretta». Alec traccia due linee sulla piantina con l’indice, suddividendo la città in tre aree. «Io coprirò Midtown e Harlem. Jace, tu e Clary lavorerete a Downtown: tu vai a est, lei a ovest».

«Ci vorrà un anno, cazzo, se siamo solo noi tre» si lamenta Jace.

«Non possiamo chiedere a Raj e Lydia di aiutarci? O ad Helen e Aline?» domanda Clary. «Saremmo molto più rapidi se fossimo in sette».

«Non possiamo coinvolgere nessuno che potrebbe parlarne con mamma e papà» dice Alec con fermezza. «Siamo in incognito. Solo persone di cui ci possiamo fidare».

Ripensa a Hodge Starkweather, una persona che in un momento della sua vita era stata fedele a Idris. Pensa a Valentine, che lavorava al fianco di suo padre, e pensa alla senatrice Herondale, il cui nome esiste come una sussurrante corrente sotterranea al di sotto di tutto questo.

Non sanno di chi si possono fidare a Idris. Non sanno chi potrebbe essere la riserva del Circolo, pagata per chiudere un occhio di fronte a tutti quegli omicidi.

«E Nightlock?» chiede Izzy dal dispositivo di comunicazione. Alec si immobilizza, stringendo la mascella nell’esaminare le sue prossime parole.

Il ricordo di una notte in cima ad un grattacielo si stiracchia. Alec riesce ancora a percepire la pioggia e il vento e la precipitazione delle sue viscere quando aveva sbirciato oltre il bordo del parapetto. Il modo in cui aveva preso la mano di Nightlock.

Il calore supplica la nuca di Alec, sotto la tuta. «Beh?».

«Clary ha ragione» dice Izzy. «Avremo bisogno di più gente, e nonostante concordi sul fatto che non possiamo essere sicuri che Lydia non ci consegni e che nella migliore delle ipotesi Raj sia inutile – tu ti fidi di Nightlock, e anch’io. Ha lavorato a questo caso quanto tutti noi. Sappiamo entrambi che vuole quello che è giusto per questa città».

«Okay, beh, se Nightlock sarà dei nostri potrà coprire Midtown con Alec» dice Jace, dividendo la cartina in quattro quadranti con le dita. «E ce ne sono degli altri, giusto? Voi siete in buoni rapporti con altri vigilante – la ragazza con le visioni e quel tizio-lupo? Potrebbero darci una mano? Alec potrebbe incassare un favore o qualcosa del genere».

«Dovremmo almeno provarci» dice Izzy. «Ma non abbiamo modo di metterci in contatto con loro, quindi probabilmente dovremo cominciare senza –».

Izzy continua a parlare, dice qualcosa riguardo al cambiare le frequenze radio così che possano rimanere in contatto senza che nessuno origli, ma Alec si distrae, la voce di Izzy è come un ronzio nel suo orecchio.

Sa che Nightlock vuole questo. Sa che Nightlock si sta facendo a pezzi, dando la caccia al Circolo per conto suo e tornando a casa alla fine di ogni nottata con le mani vuote per tutto il trambusto. Alec riesce ancora a sentire la delusione e la rabbia nella sua voce la notte in cui Sentinel aveva rifiutato di aiutarlo, ma non è chiassosa come la stanchezza che Alec aveva trovato al suo posto l’altra notte su quel grattacielo.

E Alec pensa che anche Veil e Wolfsbane vorrebbero farlo, se dovesse chiederlo loro. Alec non vede nessuno dei due da settimane, e benché sappia che la fiducia di Veil si conquista a fatica, lei è dotata di un senso di giustizia più forte e più virtuoso di chiunque altro Alec conosca. E Wolfsbane – Wolfsbane non ha mai fatto nulla che non fosse di servizio alla città, non da quando Alec lo conosce. Sono entrambi delle persone testarde e, cosa più importante, sono entrambi brave persone, e forse –.

È questo che ad Alec non piace.

Gli offrirebbero il loro aiuto in un nanosecondo, e sono quelli più a rischio nel farlo.

Finora, Valentine e il pirocinetico hanno ucciso esclusivamente vigilante. Non hanno toccato nessuno tra i Corporate. Non è una cosa che è passata inosservata, ma Alec non vuole pensare a cosa voglia dire.

_Sai che Idris è coinvolta. Lo sai, eppure non vuoi affrontarlo._

Il pensiero di chiedere a Nightlock, a Veil e a Wolfsbane di lavorare assieme ai Corporate non va molto a genio al petto di Alec. Riesce già ad immaginare il sogghigno che comparirebbe sul volto di Veil al suggerimento. Non vuole che Clary e Jace si approfittino del buon umore di Wolfsbane.

E poi, c’è questo pensiero contorto e senza senso di dover _condividere_ Nightlock con gli altri, e fa andare Alec in paranoia.

Si è già diviso in due: una parte Sentinel e l’altra Alec, ma eccolo qui, di nuovo, a tagliuzzare di nuovo Sentinel, dividendolo nel Sentinel di Idris e nel Sentinel di Nightlock. Altre due vite separate, altre due strade che vorrebbe non si incontrassero mai.

Alec sa già che Jace non si fida di Nightlock; hanno trascorso troppe settimane a rincorrere Nightlock per la città, nel tentativo di raggiungerlo, e lui sfrecciava sempre in avanti e Jace è sempre stato uno che sa come tenere il muso. Se si incontrassero, se Alec si concedesse di essere il loro punto d’incontro, Jace direbbe qualcosa di troppo brusco e tagliente, oppure tenterebbe fargli saltare i nervi per dimostrare chi è il più potente tra i due, e Alec sa che Nightlock gli darebbe corda. Il caratteraccio di Clary a volte prende il sopravvento, e la sua avventatezza e il suo acume possono essere così facilmente fastidiosi. E persino la curiosità invadente di Izzy ha fatto morire Alec di vergogna. Lei sarebbe quella con maggiori domande per Nightlock, quella che lo assillerebbe in cerca di risposte, e, diamine, probabilmente ha già cominciato a progettare una nuova tuta per Nightlock sulla base dei dettagli scarsi che Alec le ha fornito su di lui.

Questa diffidenza, questo _egoismo_ , fanno sentire Alec infantile. È stato facile, finora, tenere Nightlock separato dal tipo di supereroe che Sentinel è davvero e che deve essere. _Un Corporate._

Alec non vuole che questo cambi, ma suppone che stia per succedere. 

«– d’accordo allora» sta dicendo Jace. «Quindi per il momento seguiamo il piano di Alec, ma una volta che Fulmine, Fifa e Pepe peloso saranno entrati in squadra, possiamo dividerci la ronda con loro. Comunque, che tipo di roba dobbiamo cercare?».

«Qualsiasi cosa sospetta» risponde Izzy, il che fa alzare gli occhi al cielo a Jace. «Gente che va e viene a orari strani della notte, chiunque lavori al di fuori di edifici abbandonati, alti livelli di attività che coinvolgano dei superpoteri, qualsiasi lite domestica, qualsiasi chiamata ai pompieri, non importa quanto breve – dobbiamo anche controllare alcune di queste ex-scene del crimine, capire come ha fatto il Circolo a fare tutto ciò senza farsi beccare, se ci sono delle somiglianze –».

«Un filo conduttore» annuisce Clary. «Forse dovremmo parlarne anche con Luke, probabilmente potrebbe darci accesso agli archivi delle telecamere a circuito chiuso e forse possiamo mettere insieme una squadra di persone di cui si fida –».

Clary si interrompe bruscamente quando la piantina le viene strappata via dalle mani. Sia lei che Jace scattano per riprenderla – ma non è il vento a portare con sé la mappa verso il cielo. La pressione nell’aria muta come una frana, improvvisa e intenzionale, e Alec si volta di scatto, il panico nella sua gola prima che possa tenerlo sotto controllo.

Gli martella il cuore. Il suo corpo precipita, la sua maschera è sottile come carta. 

Nightlock scende dal cielo verso il tetto. Con un brusco schiocco delle dita accompagna la mappa attraverso l’aria fino a farle raggiungere le sue mani inguantate. Alec e Jace balzano in piedi in un istante, ma per motivi completamente diversi.

«Chi cazzo –» comincia Jace. Spiega le ali metalliche, le dita guizzano verso la pistola fissata con una cinghia alla sua coscia. «Sentinel –».

Alec fa un passo in avanti, mettendosi tra Jace e Nightlock, con il palmo sollevato verso Jace per arrestare il suo istinto da grilletto facile. Percepisce lo sguardo fisso di Jace penetrargli nella nuca. Si obbliga ad ignorarlo.

L’espressione di Nightlock è fredda e controllata, una maschera sotto la maschera, ma i suoi occhi si incupiscono alla vista di Sentinel. Non si muove, immobile come la pietra con la cartina ancora tra le mani. Il vento soffia attraverso la giacca dietro di lui, contorcendone le code in sagome furiose. Non è l’uomo che Alec aveva incontrato su quel tetto, delicato e malinconico e sorprendentemente bellissimo. Chiunque fosse, reale o irreale, è stato asfissiato e soffocato, e questo Nightlock, quello che è qui adesso, è quello che Sentinel conosce bene.

La tensione nell’aria potrebbe essere tagliata da un coltello, premuto contro la giugulare di Alec.

Alec si sente completamente esposto. Fa un altro passo in avanti, deglutisce visibilmente, e percepisce quel coltello invisibile penetrargli nella pelle. «Che ci fai tu qui?» sibila. «Non puoi stare qui, non è sicuro mentre siamo tutti in radio». 

Nightlock inarca le sopracciglia dietro la maschera, concentrandosi sulla cartina che tiene tra le mani, studiandola con gelido disinteresse.

«Quale parte della città è sicura di questi tempi?» dice, senza sollevare lo sguardo. Il suo tono è pungente. «Sono piuttosto sicuro che le mie peggiori preoccupazioni non riguardino il fatto che Idris sappia che ci conosciamo. In qualche modo, credo che la maggior parte di loro lo sappia già».

Jace si inalbera. Alec lo sente sganciare la pistola dalla fondina, così Alec si volta per dargli uno spintone sulla spalla, ordinandogli con uno sguardo irremovibile di _abbassare l’arma_. Jace lo guarda in cagnesco, una discussione taciuta che è sufficientemente rumorosa. Gli si spalancano le narici, ma lui cede, sollevando le mani in segno di resa.

«Oh» dice allora Clary, e l’attenzione di Alec guizza velocemente verso di lei. È ancora inginocchiata per terra e Alec vede le macchie d’inchiostro sulla punta delle sue dita, ma poi lei balza in piedi. «Tu sei Nightlock!».

C’è un momento di silenzio in cui nessuno dice niente. Alec fissa Clary, e poi fissa Nightlock, e la sua mano è ancora per aria, tesa verso Jace, e aspetta che qualcuno faccia la prima mossa.

Nightlock sbuffa. «Visto?» dice, le sue labbra si ritraggono sui denti in un sogghigno. «La mia reputazione mi precede». Quando Alec gli lancia un’occhiataccia, lui alza gli occhi al cielo. «Adesso basta però. Non hai il diritto di guardarmi storto quando sei tu quello che è sparito per settimane, Sentinel».

Qualsiasi risposta piccata Alec avesse gli muore sulle labbra, un farfuglio.

_Eccoci qua._

Aspettava questo momento, sapeva che sarebbe arrivato, ma all’improvviso tutti i nervi gli si risollevano vertiginosamente lungo la gola con il gusto aspro del senso di colpa. Pensa a come era sembrato Nightlock sul tetto di quel grattacielo, mentre guardava verso l’orizzonte con l’aspetto un po’ perso, mentre confessava ad Alec i suoi timori, senza sapere che era Alec la loro causa, tanto per cominciare.

Nightlock fa _tsk_ , piegando la cartina tra le mani mentre fa un passo in avanti. La pressione nell’aria si piega al suo volere, il vento si divide davanti a lui, e Alec percepisce la lama di quel coltello allontanarsi dal suo collo, solo per scorticarlo lungo l’ampiezza delle spalle e poi giù lungo la schiena, scendendogli ancora lungo le gambe, fino a scomparire al suolo.

Jace adatta la posizione, le sue ali sono ancora drammaticamente spalancate. La sua diffidenza è palpabile e Alec sa che nella sua testa sta calcolando quanto tempo gli ci vorrebbe a estrarre la pistola e, se dovesse fallire, il pugnale. Sta calcolando quanto disti da Clary, in caso dovessero fuggire in fretta e furia.

Alec non si muove – non è del tutto sicuro di riuscirci – e Nightlock lo sta intenzionalmente evitando con lo sguardo, il che è anche peggio. È arrabbiato. Arrabbiato con Sentinel.

Alec non riesce a biasimarlo.

Dietro di loro, Clary si rilassa. Jace le borbotta contro quando lei supera Alec e si avvicina a Nightlock, felice di riprendersi la cartina quando le viene offerta.

Nightlock le regala un sorriso teso. «Dunque» dice, «vedo che state dando la caccia al Circolo».

Clary annuisce. Le interiora di Alec sono tutte annodate.

«Sì» conferma Clary.

«E Idris lo sa?».

«No» risponde lei.

«Bene» commenta Nightlock bruscamente. E poi: «Io, ovviamente, vorrei unirmi alla caccia».

«Nightlock –».

Alec lo dice senza averne l’intenzione: il nome di Nightlock gli cade semplicemente dalle labbra, spontaneo, ed è troppo tardi per fermarsi, troppo tardi per mascherare la nota di disperazione nella sua voce. Lo sguardo di Nightlock schizza sul volto di Alec, la sua espressione si modifica in un lampo. La nonchalance è scomparsa – o il tentativo misero cui Alec aveva visto dritto attraverso – e, al suo posto, intensità, quel tipo d’intensità che è contemporaneamente furiosa e ferita.

Alec non l’ha mai visto così chiaramente prima. C’è del dolore nei suoi occhi, nudo e smascherato, ed è vulnerabile, troppo vulnerabile per la compagnia di sconosciuti come Jace e Clary.

È Izzy a venire in aiuto ad Alec, come spesso accade. 

«Arkangel, Muse» dice con voce calma nelle loro orecchie, «perché intanto non cominciate a controllare la chiesa stasera? Sentinel vi può raggiungere dopo».

«Sarà fatto, capo» mormora Jace, ma sta ancora guardando Nightlock di traverso, riluttante a perdere di vista il bersaglio. Le sue ali cominciano a sibilare e lui fa un cenno col capo a Clary, che sta ancora fissando Nightlock con gli occhi sgranati. «Al- _Sentinel_ , ci vediamo dopo. Chiamami se hai bisogno di man forte, d’accordo?».

«Me la caverò» risponde Alec, anche se non è sicuro di quanto crederci. Non è davvero “man forte” ciò di cui ha bisogno adesso.

Jace annuisce comunque. Clary si infila sotto il suo braccio e gli circonda il collo con le braccia, e poi, in una folata di vento argenteo, si librano nella notte, facendo un tuffo nell’oscurità.

Alec è colpito dal loro balzo, il vento gli si intrufola tra i capelli. Ascolta finché il ronzio delle ali di Jace scompare nel metronomo della città, inghiottito dalla musica lontana e dai clacson, e si fissa sull’orizzonte lontano, incapace di sbattere le palpebre finché non gli pizzicano gli occhi. La notte è torbida, macchiata dal fumo delle sigarette, e la città che si riflette sul ventre del cielo è poco più che un bagliore velato.

Vorrebbe muoversi, ma non ci riesce. Piuttosto, digrigna i denti, tasta tutti i muscoli del suo corpo e il modo in cui si incastrano come ingranaggi che non si smuovono.

Quando riporta lo sguardo su Nightlock, gli occhi di Nightlock sono neri.

Lentamente, Nightlock incrocia le braccia sul petto, i suoi bicipiti tendono le cuciture della giacca. Inarca un sopracciglio, con aspettativa, le dita gli tamburellano contro il gomito.

«Dunque» è l’unica cosa che dice.

«Dunque» ripete Alec, la sua voce è meno sicura. Conosce questa sensazione che si cementa dentro di lui: è pesante e incriminatoria ed equivale a venti frustate, ma forse, pensa, stavolta se lo merita. Una sfilza di scuse mutilate si arrampica sulle mura della sua gola.

_Mi dispiace. So che eri preoccupato. Non ci ho pensato._

_Non sei solo_.

«Hai intenzione di dirmi dove sei stato?». Nightlock fa un passo verso Alec, ma quel movimento ondulatorio che di norma scuote le sue spalle non si trova. Tiene il mento sollevato, come per dire “ _sto bene, non sei assolutamente in grado di ferirmi, non pensare mai di poterci riuscire_ ”. Alec conosce abbastanza bene quella menzogna; se la racconta tutti i giorni. «Come hai fatto a scomparire dalla faccia del pianeta, a tutti gli effetti, per quasi _un mese?_ ».

«Mi dispiace». Sembra patetico tanto quanto si aspettava. È umiliante.

« _Ti dispiace_ » lo deride Nightlock. «Nessuno ti ha visto per settimane, spero tu lo sappia. Ho chiesto in giro, molto più di quel che avrei dovuto. Avrei potuto pensare che fossi morto se non avessi saputo che il biondino era ancora là fuori causare il suo solito caos ignaro».

«Mi hanno messo in panchina».

«In panchina?» si acciglia Nightlock. «E questo cosa vuol dire?».

«Vuol dire» dice Alec lentamente, «che mi hanno tolto dal servizio. Una punizione. Mia mad- _Idris_ non era contenta di quel che stavamo facendo. Tutti noi. Non rispettavamo le missioni. Questo genere di cose».

«Eppure permettono a _quei due_ di continuare a scorrazzare per la città facendo quel che gli pare e piace, e non a te?» insiste Nightlock, gesticolando bruscamente nella direzione in cui Jace e Clary sono volati via. «E in che modo questa sarebbe una puniz-».

«Non ero sicuro di voler tornare».

Gli occhi di Nightlock si spalancano, ma non dice nulla, serrando le labbra. I suoi occhi neri bruciano, ma Alec non si tira indietro.

È questa la verità. Nightlock si merita di sentirla.

«Voglio farlo – adesso lo voglio, ma… per un po’ non ne sono stato sicuro. Stavano succedendo un sacco di cose. Nella mia vita vera. Non ne ero sicuro».

Qualsiasi cosa Nightlock legga sul volto di Alec, qualsiasi dolore o disperazione, è sufficiente ad ammorbidirlo. Le sue spalle si afflosciano, la tensione sulle sue braccia scompare quando si permette di rilassarsi. Il fuoco nei suoi occhi si estingue fino a diventare cenere.

Alec l’ha visto al massimo della sua potenza, la sua potenza più ostinata e furiosa, e, di conseguenza, si dimentica che Nightlock è in grado di essere sensibile. Non dovrebbe. Si ricorda di com’era, avere Nightlock che gli rimuoveva il bendaggio dalla mano ferita e che gli teneva le dita come se lui potesse essere la persona più importante del mondo, almeno per un istante.

Nightlock fa un passo in avanti, cauto, come se sperasse che Alec non scappi via. Inclina la testa di lato.

«La prossima volta» dice, e la sua voce è un sussurro, «la prossima volta, ti prego, dimmelo».

«Non ero ferito» biascica Alec. «Stavo bene».

«Adesso lo so. Ma prima no, _non lo sapevo_ , ed è stato un inferno. Non lo dico con leggerezza, Sentinel. Non sono… non sono abituato a sentirmi così impotente. Aspettavo solo il prossimo incendio, il prossimo cadavere, e che quel cadavere fosse il tuo».

Le sue parole strattonano qualcosa nel petto di Alec: un filo rosso che si è annodato su una delle sue costole inferiori senza che lui ci avesse fatto caso. Non è certo di dove conduca l’altro capo, ma sa che il filo trema, qualcuno dall’altra parte sta tirando, strattonando, gentilmente e disperatamente alla ricerca della sua attenzione.

Non è certo di quando siano diventati così, loro due, Sentinel e Nightlock. È un’unione a cui non sa dar nome. Le linee sono già sufficientemente sfocate così come sono.

«Mi dispiace» dice di nuovo Alec, meno risoluto rispetto a prima. «Non… non ci ho pensato. Non volevo farti preoccupare».

_Io sono solo un Corporate e tu sei – tu non dovresti tenere a me._

Nightlock sorride allora, lieve e in qualche modo triste, in un modo che fa dolere il cuore ad Alec. Nightlock si allunga per toccare il braccio di Alec; lo stringe con gentilezza, il suo pollice è premuto nella giuntura del gomito di Alec, e non è abbastanza; non quando Alec sa già come sia essere premuto contro il corpo di Nightlock a mezz’aria e percepire i sorrisi sfacciati di Nightlock modellare l’aria tra loro, evocando un sorriso anche in Alec. Anche se è un po’ colpevole.

«Sono solo felice che tu sia tornato» dice Nightlock, le sue dita indugiano giusto per un momento di troppo perché possa essere una cosa inconscia. «Sei il Corporate più tollerabile che abbia incontrato da molto tempo e non sopporterei dover cercare un rimpiazzo. Mi sono piuttosto abituato a te».

Lascia cadere la mano, ma fa ancora un passo più vicino. Alec è veloce a catalogarlo: gli occhi, le labbra, la sagoma della maschera dove questa affonda nelle guance, la linea del collo, il colore della giacca contro la sua pelle. È tutto uguale. Non è cambiato, ma c’è qualcosa dentro di Alec che desidera fissare comunque tutto nella memoria, e se è pauroso chiedersi il perché, saperlo è terrificante. Potrebbero essere a corto di occasioni. 

«Stiamo dando la caccia al pirocinetico» mormora Alec. Nightlock si mette di sbieco così che Alec è incoraggiato a spostarsi un po’ più vicino. La distanza tra di loro non è la distanza tra due conoscenti, questo Alec lo sa, e la cosa gli fa battere il cuore con un ritmo determinato e marciante. Il filo rosso tira con il desiderio di essere vicini, un tipo di vicinanza innocente dove la familiarità di un altro corpo che si conosce così bene genera calore e conforto e un posto sicuro in cui si vorrebbe attendere la fine del mondo.

Ecco di che si tratta. Nightlock gli è mancato molto. Non quello che l’ha salvato in quel vicolo, ma questo, reale e inflessibile e persino brutale a volte, ma anche gentile e sincero. Il loro filo, una solitudine comune.

Ad Alec è mancato molto. Non se n’era reso conto fino a questo momento.

«Voglio aiutare» ribatte Nightlock. Le sue dita si muovono con un tic lungo i suoi fianchi e Alec sente l’aria reagire; un tocco invisibile spinge e pungola il braccio di Alec, esitante all’inizio, ma poi si muove sul suo corpo: la spalla, il petto, l’incavo della gola, lo spazio tra le scapole. Lo fa stare più dritto. E poi Nightlock aggiunge: «Tu e io inseguiamo questo fantasma da troppo tempo».

«Anche Arkangel e Muse vogliono aiutare» sussurra Alec. «Ti sta bene?». 

«Ti fidi di loro?».

«Sì».

«E allora anch’io».

«Idris non lo può venire a sapere».

«Beh, di certo non lo verrà a sapere da me» afferma Nightlock con la fronte aggrottata. Quel suo tocco, il suo potere invisibile, preme contro la nuca di Alec come un palmo a coppa. «Sentinel? Di che si tratta?».

Alec espira, scuotendo il capo per schiarirsi i pensieri. «Se al Circolo arriva voce di questa cosa, verranno a cercare te per primo – tu sei un vigilante –».

«Lo so».

Gli occhi di Nightlock incontrano quelli di Alec. Ad Alec torna in mente il potere che Nightlock aveva brandito quella notte nel vicolo, raccolto nel palmo della sua mano. Sa che Nightlock non viene colpito e mandato fuori strada con facilità. Non viene minacciato con facilità. Non viene spaventato con facilità, o perlomeno, non in un modo che la gente riesce a vedere. 

«Ma non mi hanno ancora preso, no? Non preoccuparti per me» continua Nightlock. Increspa il naso in qualcosa che assomiglia ad un sogghigno. «Specialmente quando devi tenere sott’occhio il biondino allo stesso tempo. Il modo in cui l’hai tenuto in vita per tutto questo tempo è davvero un superpotere, se proprio ne vogliamo parlare».

«Non è così male» dice Alec, incapace di reprimere un sorriso sghembo.

«È ancora tutto da vedere» fa dello spirito Nightlock. «Fintantoché non devo lavorare con lui personalmente, sono sicuro che staremo tutti alla grande».

«Arkangel e Muse saranno di ronda a Downtown» dice Alec. «E pensavamo – _pensavo_ , io e te potremmo prenderci Midtown e Harlem. Vediamo quello che troviamo, chiediamo un po’ in giro, cerchiamo di capire se c’è, sai… uno schema».

Le labbra di Nightlock si sollevano in un sorriso. «Stai finalmente acconsentendo ad essere il mio partner?» sorride, e Alec sa che lo sta stuzzicando, ma arrossisce comunque.

«Non sapevo fosse una cosa grossa».

«Oh, lo è. Tutte le migliori squadre anticrimine sono composte da partner, per tua informazione. Batman e Robin, Superman e Lois, persino i nostri cari Wolfsbane e Veil –».

«Sono piuttosto sicuro che la maggior parte di questi super che hai citato provengano da fumetti» dice Alec con tono piatto. «Di cinquant’anni fa. Lo sai vero che quelle robe non sono affatto fedeli alla realtà?».

«Oh, non lo so» risponde Nightlock in modo pensieroso, vorticando senza scopo le dita nell’aria. La pelle di Alec formicola. «Ci sono persone là fuori dotate di quel tipo di supereroismo vecchia scuola, totalmente irrazionale e con spirito di sacrificio. Conosco un uomo che potrebbe certamente dare del filo da torcere a Clark Kent – solo che lui non porta gli occhiali». Abbassa lo sguardo mentre lo dice, continuando a sorridere, ma giocherellando coi guanti, e Alec lo trova curioso. Potrebbe definirlo imbarazzato, ma forse _affezionato_ è una parola più precisa. Non è sicuro che Nightlock se ne accorga.

«Ah sì? Un altro super?».

«Non nel senso tradizionale del termine» risponde Nightlock, il suo sorriso diventa astuto. Ha la stessa espressione che aveva nel vicolo, quando stava parlando _con Alec_ , non con Sentinel. Intenso, inespresso, esagitato, Nightlock quand’è un tocco svelato. «C’è stato un altro attacco, qualche settimana fa. Sono dovuto intervenire».

Alec è attento a tenere a freno la propria espressione. «Sì» dice, «ho sentito. Vicino al _Tribunal_?».

Nightlock annuisce. «Esatto. Sono arrivato troppo tardi per… per salvare l’altro super, ma non ero l’unico lì con delle buone intenzioni, diciamo così. A quanto pare i superpoteri non sono un prerequisito necessario all’eroismo».

«Non pensavo che esistesse ancora in questa città» borbotta Alec. 

«Sì, beh» dice Nightlock. «È stata una sorpresa piacevole, ma allo stesso tempo orribile. Tuttavia, quello che ho detto è ancora valido – sembra che qui si stia già formando una squadra. Con tutto il rispetto, vorrei richiedere di diventarne membro».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo. «Pensavo avessi detto che lavori meglio da solo».

«Non è una cosa impossibile che io mi sbagli, che tu ci creda o no» risponde a tono Nightlock. «E poi, mi sei mancato mentre non c’eri. Le cose non sono interessanti nemmeno la metà quando non ci sei». Fa spallucce, ma Alec sa che dice sul serio.

Anche Alec lo pensa sul serio, anche se lo dice. 

«Vuoi cominciare da lì?» chiede invece. «Stanotte. Dal _Tribunal_? Possiamo dirigerci verso sud da lì e incontrarci più tardi con Arkangel e Muse».

Una domanda viene posta senza parole. Alec sa che Nightlock la ode, perché è molto simile a quella già posta: _sai che sto dalla tua parte adesso, ma tu starai dalla mia?_

_Ho bisogno di te_ , pensa Alec. _In qualche modo strano, ma è così._

Nightlock ricerca lo sguardo di Alec: è audace, curioso, anche disperato. Un orlo di smania, lo stesso rasoio affilato su cui sta in piedi Alec. Un timore piccolo, intimo. Il sentimento scivola lentamente nel petto di Alec come una lama.

_Ti senti ancora solo?_ , si chiede, ma poi la bocca di Nightlock si solleva, le labbra sbilenche.

«Mi sembra ottimo» dice. «Fai strada».

  
__________________

Magnus è più contento. 

E Alec sa che ci sono altre cose a cui dovrebbe pensare – deve organizzare gli itinerari delle ronde, deve parlare con Izzy della nuova attrezzatura, e deve discutere con Jace, un’impresa spesso impossibile – ma tutto ciò scivola via da lui nel momento in cui entra nell’ufficio di Magnus la sera successiva e trova Magnus sorridente.

Sorridente e che canticchia accompagnando la radio, per un momento ignaro di Alec, mentre danza attorno alla scrivania con dei ritagli di giornale tra le mani mentre sistema le fotografie per l’edizione mattutina.

Alec se ne sta in piedi sulla soglia, toccando con il pollice la tracolla della borsa. Lascia vagare lo sguardo sulla schiena di Magnus, fissandosi sulle pieghe leggere sulla sua camicia.

Magnus si passa una mano fra i capelli, appiattendoli contro il cranio, e Alec si umetta le labbra.

«Magnus –».

«Alexander!» sorride raggiante Magnus, ma non la smette di muoversi, allungandosi fluidamente sul mangianastri per abbassare il volume. Sembra più libero, non solo nel modo in cui la sua cravatta è allentata e le bretelle gli penzolano lungo i fianchi – no, ci sono dei nodi dentro di lui che si sono disfatti, sciolti, e stasera gli brillano gli occhi. «Speravo ti fermassi questa sera. Stavo proprio per venire a cercarti».

Alec entra con cautela nell’ufficio e appoggia la sua roba sul pavimento. Si toglie la giacca con esitazione.

«Hai… trovato una nuova pista?» chiede, indicando la scrivania col capo. «Il pirocinetico?».

Magnus sbatte le palpebre, e poi le sbatte nuovamente, i suoi occhi guizzano da Alec alla scrivania e poi di nuovo verso Alec. Il suo sorriso si affievolisce, come se si fosse ricordato di una verità scomoda, ma non svanisce. 

«No. No, sfortunatamente no». Indica la bozza. «È per un pezzo molto meno interessante sugli ultimi sondaggi riguardanti Jia Penhallow. Apparentemente si è piazzata al primo posto sia nel Queens che nel Bronx, ma, sempre a quanto pare, non è una notizia da prima pagina. Da pagina 6, a dirla tutta. Non dubito del fatto che la senatrice Herondale abbia pagato qualcuno ai piani alti per tenere modesti i propri avversari politici». Magnus incontra lo sguardo di Alec. «Perché mi hai chiesto se avessi una nuova pista? Non ho guardato il telegiornale oggi, è successo qualcosa?».

«No, io –» comincia Alec, gesticolando goffamente. Deglutisce e poi ci riprova: «È solo che – sorridevi».

«Sorridevo? Vorrei ben sperare di sorridere abbastanza spesso da non fare notizia per questo motivo».

Alec arrossisce. «Non è quello che intendevo –».

«Cosa volevi dire, allora?».

Alec solleva a forza lo sguardo dal linoleum e scopre che Magnus si è avvicinato. Magnus inarca le sopracciglia con aspettativa, ma ci sono delle fossette che gli incorniciano le labbra, che sono incurvate con un divertimento affezionato che Alec non riesce a decifrare, ma che gli rimesta le interiora.

«Beh?».

«Non sorridevi così da parecchio tempo» dice Alec con sincerità. «Non da – non da quando è cominciato tutto questo, con gli incendi e gli omicidi». _Non da quando la parte più incalzante della mia giornata era capire come deluderti quando comparivi nel mio cubicolo e ci provavi con me –_ «La tua scintilla è tornata».

«La mia _scintilla_ , Alexander?».

Alec non riesce a stare fermo, così scrolla le spalle e gira attorno a Magnus, andando verso la scrivania per toccare la pila di scartoffie e la distesa di ritagli di giornale. Non ne legge nemmeno uno, ma percepisce l’attenzione di Magnus esaminargli accuratamente la schiena, e questo gli fa curvare le spalle.

«Già, lo – lo sai. Il modo in cui tutti ti guardano quando entri in una stanza, il modo in cui li fai illuminare, che lo vogliano o meno. Sembra sempre che tu riesca a far fare al mondo esattamente quello che vuoi. Quella scintilla».

Non può vedere l’espressione sul volto di Magnus, ma sente eccome il modo in cui inspira, un inspiro troppo breve perché possa essere udito da chiunque altro non sia Alec. Non è molto dissimile dal fervore di una freccia che lascia la corda di un arco.

Alec attende.

Alec attende e viene ricompensato, perché Magnus ruota attorno all’altro lato della scrivania finché non compare di nuovo di fronte ad Alec, entrando nel suo campo visivo, inevitabile. Si china in avanti, entrambi i palmi piatti sul tavolo, e china il capo giusto il necessario per catturare lo sguardo di Alec.

C’è del calore sul volto di Magnus e il suo sorriso è mutato. Non è più un sorriso largo, bianco e a trentadue denti, ma ora è lieve, privato; grato. 

«Ho ricevuto delle buone notizie ieri sera» spiega. «Una fonte affidabile mi ha informato che il mio amico scomparso si è fatto vedere, vivo e vegeto. A quanto pare si era… preso una vacanza non pianificata e ha dimenticato di dirlo a tutti».

L’amico scomparso.

_L’amico scomparso._

Alec si chiede se non sia una coincidenza, ma poi si rimprovera, perché le coincidenze sono sempre tali per le persone che non riescono a vedere il quadro più ampio della situazione. Anche l’amico di Nightlock era scomparso. L’amico di Nightlock era Sentinel.

_Oh._

Ha incontrato Magnus solo una volta nelle vesti di Sentinel, però… e se –.

Non sarebbe completamente impossibile che Magnus stesse tenendo traccia degli spostamenti di Sentinel. Sarebbe una mossa intelligente. E Magnus è sempre un passo avanti a tutti gli altri, quindi avrebbe senso –.

«Alec?».

«Sono contento che il tuo amico stia bene» sussurra Alec. «Me… me lo sentivo».

«Lo so» sorride di rimando Magnus. «Posso solo ringraziarti per la tua buona fede. So che non sono stato esattamente di ottimo umore in queste ultime settimane, per cui apprezzo che tu mi abbia sorbito».

Magnus si lascia cadere sulla poltroncina dietro la scrivania e comincia a riorganizzare i suoi ritagli di giornale, scambiando i titoli e scambiando una fotografia con un’altra. Comincia a canticchiare di nuovo, e Alec se ne rimane lì in piedi, come un idiota, _senza parole_ , incapace di muoversi. Le sue nocche premono sulla scrivania finché non si sbiancano. 

_E se l’amico scomparso di Magnus fosse Sentinel?_

Immediatamente, Alec cerca di ripercorrere tutte le conversazioni che hanno avuto, ma lui non è come Izzy, lui non riesce a ricordarsi tutto quello che ha visto o sentito. Si ricorda vaghi frammenti: Magnus che lo descriveva come un amico, ma che poi cambiava idea e lo definiva una conoscenza; Magnus che menzionava il fatto di aver cominciato a far visita ad alcuni dei vecchi posti in cui bazzicava il suo amico nella speranza di incontrarlo –.

Alec si dà una strigliata per non aver prestato più attenzione, ma la sua preoccupazione non riguardava mai l’amico scomparso: riguardava sempre Magnus, i suoi sospiri desolati e i suoi pessimi umori. Riguardava sempre il modo in cui faceva dolere il cuore ad Alec per lui.

Cos’è che aveva detto Simon l’altro giorno? _Qualcosa riguardo a un testimone che non poteva aspettare, qualcosa che aveva a che fare con un super scomparso che Magnus stava cercando di trovare._

Oh, Alec è stato uno sciocco. Sciocco e cieco. Ma Magnus –.

«Che ne pensi di questa disposizione per la pagina 6?» chiede Magnus, indicando col mento la sistemazione sulla sua scrivania. «Penso di preferire questo scatto della Penhallow sul podio, piuttosto che quell’altro di lei e della Herondale che si guardano male. È terribilmente forzato. A volte metto davvero in discussione l’occhio di Simon su queste cose –».

Alec non l’ascolta davvero, ma annuisce e si porta al suo solito posto come un automa. Magnus non sembra farci caso.

«Ottimo» annuncia, spazzando via i suoi ritagli su una pila. «Allora più tardi lo porterò alle stampe. Per il momento, ho una catasta piena sui casi aperti sugli incendi dolosi che Luke mi ha mandato dal commissariato e per cui avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto». Inspira aspramente. «Ma prima avrò bisogno di un drink. Forse due».

Balza di nuovo in piedi, leggero sui piedi e traboccante di un entusiasmo che gli mancava da troppo tempo, e comincia a versare un drink per sé e uno per Alec, ma Alec –.

Alec si ritrova a stringere i braccioli della sua sedia e a fissare qualcosa che non può vedere.

Non è sotto shock. Non è inorridito, non è nemmeno spaventato, ha senso. Avrebbe dovuto accorgersene prima, unire tutti i puntini. 

C’è solo –.

Solo una presa di coscienza.

Magnus era preoccupato per lui. Magnus temeva per la sua sicurezza, per il suo benessere, per la sua vita, senza nemmeno sapere che si trattava di Alec – per lui, per Magnus, Sentinel è uno strano uomo mascherato che ha incontrato una notte in cui ha bevuto troppo, un super con la lingua troppo sciolta per il suo bene, e un cuore troppo grande, e un senso del dovere troppo schiacciante.

Magnus aveva incontrato Sentinel una volta, una sola volta, eppure si era preoccupato per lui.

_Se fosse Alec a scomparire, Magnus cosa farebbe? Alec, non Sentinel. Alec, l’uomo che se ne sta seduto di fronte a lui in questo esatto momento, con la gola intasata da confessioni che non può mai fare._

Forse Magnus lo cercherebbe. Ne piangerebbe la perdita. Metterebbe il mondo a soqquadro per lui.

Alec pensa che lo farebbe. Alec _sa_ è che così.

Prima, non lo sapeva. Non sapeva cosa fossero, lui e Magnus. Non c’era davvero un nome per quel rapporto e il tentativo di pensarne uno spaventava Alec. Ma Alec non è stupido e non può ignorare ancora a lungo il sentimento avvolto a spirale nel suo petto.

È insensato, com’è sempre tutto.

_Insensato, ma sai esattamente di che si tratta_ , dice una vocina paternalistica nella sua testa. _C’è mai stato nessun altro che ti ha fatto sentire in questo modo? Come se avessi paura, paura di cadere, del crollo, di non essere capace di controllarlo ma allo stesso tempo di non voler nulla più che lanciarsi oltre il bordo del precipizio –._

_No. No, nessuno._

Magnus scivola di nuovo al suo posto sulla poltroncina e Alec solleva lo sguardo di colpo. Nella mano destra di Magnus c’è un whiskey, ma nella sua mano sinistra c’è un bicchiere alto e sottile, colorato leggermente di azzurro.

Alec lo guarda accigliato, ma Magnus se lo porta alle labbra, prendendone un sorso rapido. I suoi occhi sfarfallano e si chiudono, e lui canticchia felicemente, prima di appoggiarlo sulla scrivania e farlo scivolare verso Alec.

«Assecondami» dice astutamente. «Non sei il tipo da whiskey, lo so, ma troverò qualcosa che ti piace. Prova questo».

Alec fissa la traccia evanescente delle labbra di Magnus sull’orlo. L’orologio appeso al muro ticchetta lentamente, la lancetta dei secondi si sta trascinando sul quadrante, troppo rumorosa. La radio di Magnus, a volume basso, ronza con una tonalità standard.

Alec prende un sorso. Il liquore brucia, ma il sapore è più deciso, non querciato o stucchevole come il whiskey. Gli solletica il naso. Alec fa una smorfia. La sua nuca si riscalda.

Dietro al proprio whiskey, Magnus sorride. 

__________________

Alec ha sempre prosperato nelle routine. Controllo, regole precise, _tenere tutti al sicuro, non importa a che prezzo._ Ora non se ne sta più in piedi su una cima di scelte che attendono di essere fatte; ha senso per lui, gli concede del tempo per respirare.

Tre sere a settimana Alec aiuta Magnus a scandagliare la sua pila sempre più alta di fascicoli e verbali e trascrizioni della polizia che passano per la sua scrivania. Certe sere arriva una telefonata e Magnus afferra il proprio cappotto mentre escono di corsa e se ne stanno in piedi dietro ad un nastro segnaletico giallo e nero e ad un cordone poliziesco, in attesa di vedere se un altro cadavere incenerito sarà portato fuori su una barella.

Ma non ci sono altri corpi. Il loro pirocinetico si è dato alla macchia, ma questo non importa granché: il senso di terrore, di inquietudine, non se ne va mai, indugia e basta. Alec poi si tracina stancamente in ufficio di nuovo e Magnus gli tiene aperta la porta e gli offre un altro drink, e le ore passano col suono di una penna che scribacchia, o col ticchettio dell’orologio, o con una conversazione a bassa voce che non supera mai il mormorio mentre Magnus attende col fiato sospeso che il suo prossimo articolo vada in stampa.

Nelle altre sere Sentinel passa al setaccio la città assieme a Nightlock. Ripercorre i passi del Circolo, seguendo una scia che ora è un po’ più che fredda, le strade deserte e il sangue secco sull’asfalto. Valentine, il pirocinetico, chiunque siano – sono fantasmi.

La frustrazione sobbolle lentamente nello stomaco di Alec e si attorciglia sulla punta delle dita di Nightlock. Jace è incline a dare di matto e Clary si fa silenziosa per ore, rinchiusa in sé stessa ogni singola notte in cui tornano a casa a mani vuote.

«Non c’è angolo di Manhattan in cui non abbiamo cercato, cazzo» si lamenta Jace ogni volta. «Dovremo cominciare a rivoltare i tombini e a cercare nelle fogne di questo passo».

Non ha torto. Di certo sembra essere così.

Forse Valentine ha lasciato la città. Forse si sono nascosti, forse sanno che stanno dando loro la caccia.

L’unica cosa che Alec ha per proseguire è il ricordo del volto del pirocinetico nel vicolo e la sensazione del terrore nello stomaco. 

«Lo prenderemo» dice Nightlock, toccando Alec sul gomito per trattenerlo, un silenzioso “ _aspetta un attimo_ ”. Non parla finché Jace e Clary non sono più a portata d’orecchio. Lo dice ogni volta. «Te lo prometto. Dobbiamo solo trovare il filo giusto. È lì fuori. So che è così».

_Mi hai già fatto quella promessa_ , pensa Alec, anche se Nightlock non lo sa. _Hai giurato che non ti saresti fermato finché non fosse finita._

Almeno Alec non si sente solo. 

E sa che non dovrebbe focalizzarsi su questo, ma lo fa; è un’abitudine e lui è stato disperato a lungo.

Sentinel è sempre stato una creatura solitaria, appollaiato in alto sui tetti sotto alla pioggia, sempre a fare il primo turno di guardia, sempre quello lasciato ad attendere che le imprese eroiche di Arkangel fossero portate a termine. Vestito tutto di nero. Silenzioso come una tomba. Col capo chino, la faccia lontana dalla stampa ostinata.

E solo; terribilmente, terribilmente solo, un amico solamente per i pensieri nella sua testa e il rancore che lo mangiava vivo –.

Fino a questo momento. 

Si ritrova mitigato. 

Correre sui tetti della città gli fa sempre pompare il sangue nelle vene, anche se Nightlock è sempre più veloce di lui e imbroglia _ogni volta_. Alec è così abituato a starsene seduto, ad aspettare che Arkangel trascini con sé il caos oltre la soglia, ma questo è reale.

Alla fine, si sente degno dei suoi poteri. Alla fine, si sente in parte un super.

Lo percepisce nel modo in cui gli bruciano le cosce dopo una nottata trascorsa a rincorrere i comunicati del centralino della polizia. I calli sbocciano sulle sue dita ben lavorate e deve chiedere ad Izzy delle altre frecce perché è uscito e le ha usate tutte. Alec lo _percepisce_ nel modo in cui Nightlock gli lancia questo sorriso impudente ogni volta che riescono a perdere una traccia, oppure ogni volta che salvano una persona che non intende ringraziarli, oppure ogni volta che Nightlock vede Sentinel per la prima volta da qualche giorno.

Nightlock sorride di più adesso. I sorrisetti pungenti sono scomparsi, e ora è Sentinel che riesce a condividere le alzate d’occhi nei confronti di Arkangel, e non è quello che le riceve.

_Partner,_ pensa Alec. _Amici. Io e lui –._

È facile non pensare a nient’altro.

E potrebbe essere sciocco dimenticarsi che esiste il resto del mondo, Alec lo sa, ma a volte non può fare proprio a meno di accarezzare questo pensiero, selvaggio e sconsiderato com’è.

Potrebbe andare così, _sempre._

Aiuta Nightlock a sventare una rapina in banca; loro due lasciano un trio di rapinatori legati ad un palo della luce perché li trovi la polizia; Alec si offre di accompagnare a casa una donna incinta dopo che le viene agguantata la borsetta ed è sorpreso quando lei accetta. Izzy lo copre ad Idris e i suoi genitori non gli chiedono di fare nulla che lui pensi di non riuscire a fare. È una bella sensazione, quella di fare del bene.

Forse il Circolo non tornerà.

Forse lui sa come essere un eroe, dopotutto.

Forse _può_ fare tutto questo, senza che gli costi una qualche cara parte di lui che non gli mancherà finché non è scomparsa.

Con Nightlock, lui sa chi è. O chi dovrebbe essere, un sapore di “adesso” sulla sua lingua, e ne brama di più.

E poi, poi pensa a Magnus e gli va di traverso la saliva. 

__________________

Il calendario sulla scrivania di Alec ora dice “ottobre”. Sono passate quasi tre settimane dal giorno in cui Nightlock gli ha salvato la vita in quel vicolo. La mano di Alec è quasi guarita, ma ha ancora delle vesciche da ustione sul dorso delle nocche, una cicatrice strana, lucente e grinzata che divampa sulle sue dita. Non gli fa più male, e lui è riuscito a recuperare la forza nella presa che temeva di aver perso: le sue frecce colpiscono ancora con precisione.

Di tanto in tanto coglie ancora Magnus a guardarla, con una increspatura lieve tra le sopracciglia, la lingua premuta contro le labbra. Non dice mai niente, ma forse è anche peggio, e Alec deve sempre distogliere lo sguardo.

Distratto, Alec si strofina il pollice della mano sana sulla pelle nodosa che si incurva attorno al pollice in via di guarigione. Sembra dura, come cuoio, e ci conficca l’unghia finché non punge – ma non succede, non nel modo in cui dovrebbe.

Un danno ai nervi. Alec sospira, sfregando la rossa impronta a mezzaluna finché non scompare. Non è una bella vista. Ha colto alcuni sguardi, gli occhi sgranati, i nasi accartocciati, il disgusto cereo, ma finché nessuno gli domanda come sia successo, non deve raccontare altre bugie. 

All’esterno la pioggia tuona sul marciapiede in secchiate di un grigio denso, un nubifragio così impraticabile che metà ufficio è ancora vuoto.

Alec si gode il silenzio. In attesa che la sua connessione analogica si avvii, ispeziona di nuovo lo scolorimento che si arrampica sul suo palmo, accigliandosi ai colori rosa marmorei e ai bianchi. Si chiede cosa ne direbbe Nightlock, ma quando è Sentinel non può esattamente togliersi i guanti per mostrargliela.

_È guarita bene? Quella stessa paura sfarfallerebbe di nuovo nello sguardo di Nightlock?_ Alec non ne è sicuro.

Oltre alla pioggia, il suono di qualcuno che respira pesantemente attira l’attenzione di Alec.

È Simon.

Simon, che esce bruscamente dall’ascensore, fradicio fino al midollo, con i capelli incollati alla fronte e gli occhiali storti sul naso. La sua borsa a tracolla viene gettata senza tante cerimonie oltre la sua spalla, la giacca del completo è decisamente al rovescio, l’etichetta appiccicata alla nuca, e lui starnutisce così rumorosamente che metà dei presenti sobbalza sulla sedia.

Sembra completamente sfatto. Alec chiude le dita all’interno del suo palmo e aggrotta la fronte.

Non è la prima volta che Alec vede Simon barcollare in ufficio con l’aspetto di chi si è appena gettato fuori da un veicolo in corsa in tangenziale – Alec ci è abituato ormai, anche se è successo sempre più di frequente nelle ultime settimane – ma se Simon Lewis è un sacco di cose odiose e penose, di rado arriva in ritardo al lavoro.

Alec lancia un’occhiata all’orologio. Sono già le 9.30. Simon è _molto_ in ritardo.

Ha detto ad Alec quanto abbia bisogno di questo lavoro un sacco di volte. Non ha intenzione di combinare qualcosa per mandare tutto all’aria.

Alec osserva Simon lasciarsi cadere pesantemente dietro la propria scrivania e premersi con forza la parte inferiore dei palmi sugli occhi, col capo a ciondoloni sulla tastiera. Sembra si stia facendo un discorso di auto-incoraggiamento, ma nemmeno l’udito di Alec è così affinato da riuscire a origliare.

Alec aspetta un istante, finché tutti gli altri sguardi curiosi si sono distolti, e poi scivola via dalla sua postazione e cammina lentamente e silenziosamente verso la scrivania di Simon.

Simon si irrigidisce, ma non si accorge della presenza di Alec. C’è una piccola pozzanghera che si sta formando attorno alle sue scarpe. Una singola gocciolina gli scende dall’attaccatura dei capelli lungo il naso.

È in uno stato pietoso.

«Lewis» dice Alec con tono basso. Osserva il tentativo misero di un nodo che Simon ha fatto alla cravatta. C’è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato; la sua voce si impiglia. «Sei in ritardo».

Simon sussulta come se qualcuno gli avesse spinto dei cavi elettrici d’avviamento tra le chiappe. Fa un balzo e colpisce la tastiera con il braccio, facendola volare via – ma fortunatamente Alec è abbastanza veloce da acciuffarla.

Il cipiglio di Alec aumenta mentre ripone la tastiera sulla scrivania. Simon non dice una parola, la sua attenzione guizza dal computer alla travolgente catasta di cartelline che traboccano di fotografie sul ripiano della corrispondenza in arrivo. Comincia immediatamente a frugare tra di esse, borbottando tra sé e sé.

Alec non sa che fare. «Simon?».

«E tu chi sei, il mio capo?» sbotta Simon, ma poi l’aria schizza fuori dai suoi polmoni e Alec lo osserva sgonfiarsi fisicamente davanti ai suoi occhi. Simon sta tremando. Non ad una vista inesperta, ma Alec li vede, questi minuscoli tremori simili ad elettricità statica che gli muovono le dita con dei tic nervosi e gli fanno avere degli spasmi ai lati del collo.

Simon sospira pesantemente, passandosi una mano tra i capelli bagnati. Sprofonda di nuovo nella sedia e la fa ruotare per guardare Alec. «Lo so, _lo so_. La mia vita è un casino, non serve che tu me lo dica, ce l’ho anch’io uno specchio. Va tutto di merda, Alec, tutti i fusibili a casa continuano a saltare e stamattina c’è stata una sovratensione che mi ha fatto andare in corto circuito la TV e lo schermo è esploso, e poi _mi ha preso fuoco_ il tappeto –».

Alec sbatte le palpebre. «Ma sei serio?».

«Come un infarto!» si affligge Simon, gettando le mani per aria. «Il padrone di casa mi ucciderà, se non mi uccide prima mia madre perché dice sempre che il mio appartamento è una trappola mortale, ma ehi – se arrivo in ritardo un’altra volta questa settimana forse non avrò più l’appartamento perché perderò il lavoro e non sarò in grado di pagare l’affitto –».

«Okay, okay» si acciglia Alec. Dà un’occhiata in giro e nota che alcune persone li stanno guardando. Si mette di fronte a Simon in modo da schermare la loro conversazione ad occhi indiscreti. «Scusa se te l’ho chiesto. Hai bisogno di calmarti un attimo».

Le sue parole sembrano avere l’effetto opposto. Simon si piega in avanti sulla sedia, afferrando Alec per il polso.

«Per favore, non dire a nessuno che ero in ritardo» lo prega Simon, mentre Alec si libera lentamente dalla sua presa. «Se qualcuno te lo chiede, tu mi hai visto stamattina presto, alle 7.30 spaccate? Ti supplico?».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, ma poi annuisce, e Simon fa un profondo respiro e si affloscia nuovamente sulla sedia.

È ridotto come uno stramaledetto straccio. Ad Alec viene l’ansia solo a guardarlo.

«Non sei in te da settimane ormai» dice Alec con cautela. Simon si lascia sfuggire uno squittio patetico mentre apre la casella delle e-mail e vede un messaggio ben vivo e carico da parte di Magnus in cima, informandolo che aveva bisogno di alcune fotografie per la prossima edizione _il giorno prima_. «Va… tutto bene?».

«Tutto alla grande, proprio alla grande» farfuglia Simon, anche se di certo non sembra stare bene. La sua voce si fa sempre più stridula. «Assolutamente tutto bene».

Alec non ha intenzione di scavare alla ricerca della verità. Non è particolarmente bravo con il cordoglio o con i sentimenti caldi e confusi, ma solo a stare accanto a Simon come uno stupido. Ma non può _starsene zitto_ –.

«Beh… ti va un caffè?». _Okay, forse sarebbe stato meglio se se ne fosse stato zitto._

Simon rifiuta l’invito con la mano. «No, no, sto bene, va’ pure senza di me» dice. «Ne ho da fare fin sopra ai capelli, ma se non faccio questa cosa immediatamente Magnus si assicurerà che _non li abbia_ _più_ , i capelli».

Simon comincia a digitare freneticamente una risposta, e Alec lo osserva per un momento leggermente attonito, prima di sospirare pesantemente.

«Va bene» dice. «Hai la giacca al contrario, comunque».

  
__________________

Alec di solito non riserva molti pensieri a Simon Lewis, per cui è strano che la loro interazione gli resti in testa per gran parte della giornata. Probabilmente è solo un effetto collaterale dell’aver trascorso venti e rotti anni a rincorrere Isabelle e Jace, e poi Max, e ora Clary… non può fare a meno di provare il bisogno di intervenire e assicurarsi che Simon stia facendo delle _scelte di vita sensate_ , o quel che è. Izzy lo definisce “istinto da fratello maggiore”. A lui piace negarlo futilmente, ma riconosce che probabilmente ha ragione.

Izzy si _sbaglia_ raramente.

Izzy è anche molto più brava a leggere le persone, specialmente chi potrebbe non star dicendo tutta la verità, e così Alec non può fare a meno di chiedersi cosa ne penserebbe del caos di Simon.

Alec si sente fuori dal mondo. In queste ultime settimane i suoi pensieri sono stati interamente rivolti a Sentinel, a Nightlock, alle loro ronde, a _Magnus_ – e forse è stato un errore, in un certo senso. Non è certo di sapere come sostenere delle conversazioni normali, riguardo a cose come fusibili che saltano e l’affitto da pagare e la vita da civili.

Non ha mai saputo davvero come fare.

Alec si porta con sé quel pensiero in ufficio da Magnus quella sera, mentre si accomoda al suo solito posto. Apre il fascicolo che stava leggendo la sera precedente, ma non digerisce nessuna parola. Magnus non è lì, ma il suo cappotto è ancora appeso alla poltroncina, c’è un caffè bevuto a metà ancora fumante vicino all’agenda, e Alec sa che non se ne sarebbe andato senza riferirglielo. 

Nel silenzio, i pensieri di Alec tornano ticchettando a Simon assieme alla lancetta dei secondi dell’orologio appeso al muro.

Conosce Simon da un po’ ormai, un anno o due di sorrisi allegri e infinite chiacchiere vicino alla macchinetta del caffè (sempre da parte di Simon, mai di Alec). Lo conosce da più tempo di quanto conosca Clary, e anche da più tempo di quanto conosca Magnus. Si è abbastanza abituato al modo in cui Simon lo saluta ogni mattina con la mano o con un saluto militare o, più recentemente, un cipiglio, un momento di pausa, un proferito “ _ehi, Alec, tutto okay? Hai fatto le ore piccole? Hai un aspetto orribile_ ”.

Alec non può mai rispondere a quella domanda con la verità, ma è la domanda in sé che conta: lo tocca in un luogo abbandonato sotto al suo sterno e alla facciata di pietra, un luogo di cui raramente ci si prende cura. È bello sapere che c’è qualcuno interessato al suo benessere per letteralmente nessun’altra ragione a parte il desiderio di saperlo.

Alec dovrebbe davvero ricambiare il favore. Chiedere a Simon cosa stia succedendo. Forse proporre di andare a bere qualcosa dopo il lavoro. Simon glielo chiede di continuo, e Alec rifiuta di continuo, _e che male può fare una sola sera?_ Le cose vanno a rilento, alla ricerca del Circolo. La cosa più vicina a una pista a cui sono arrivati è stato quando Jace e Clary hanno trovato delle tracce di penumatici corrispondenti in due diverse scene del crimine, ma Izzy è riuscita solo a farle risalire al modello più comune di Ford Mondeo in città.

Alec volta pagina nel fascicolo che sta leggendo, solo per accorgersi che non si ricorda nulla di quanto letto nella pagina precedente. Dovrebbe star prendendo appunti per Magnus: ci sono stati una serie di smascheramenti ultimamente e Magnus vuole scrivere un reportage sulla vendetta personale dei poliziotti per aver rivelato le identità dei vigilante, alla faccia della prevenzione della criminalità. _E questo è solo un altro problema…_

Un sospiro pesante sgonfia il corpo di Alec. Si passa una mano fra i capelli e volta pagina di nuovo, supplicandosi di concentrarsi.

Non va molto lontano. Ode del rumore di passi ben prima che arrivino oltre la porta, e poi uno sbuffo rumoroso. Magnus apre la porta con il fianco, le sue braccia forti traboccano di cartelline e faldoni. Il suo volto s’illumina quando vede Alec che lo aspetta.

«Oh! Alexander, sei già qui!» sorride raggiante, chiudendo la porta con un calcio. «Eccellente – mi daresti una mano con questi?».

Alec si alza in piedi in fretta, tendendo le braccia quando Magnus fa cadere metà dei fascicoli tra le mani di Alec con un silenzioso _oomph_. Odorano tutti di polvere e vecchia naftalina e Alec arriccia il naso, il che fa sorridere Magnus.

«Sono andato a cercare questi» spiega Magnus, facendo cadere sulla scrivania tutte le cartelline rimanenti con un tonfo brusco. «Saresti sorpreso da quel che si può trovare negli archivi cittadini. Tengono davvero nota di tutto, la burocrazia è sia una benedizione che una maledizione». 

Alec inarca un sopracciglio. «E cos’hai fatto per avere accesso a tutta questa roba?».

«Ah, ah. Quello che non sai non può ferirti». Quando Alec gli lancia un’occhiata fulminante, Magnus lo prende in giro. «Va bene, fa’ pure il guastafeste. Ho un contatto a City Hall che mi doveva qualche favore. Fintantoché posso restituire questi fascicoli entro l’orario di apertura domattina, siamo fuori pericolo. Non ignorare mai quello che puoi ottenere quando hai della gente che ti deve delle cose, Alec». 

«Lo terrò a mente» dice Alec con tono piatto, ma la cosa sembra solo divertire Magnus. «Di che si tratta, comunque?».

Magnus entra senza alcuno sforzo in “modalità lavoro”, il suo sorriso si smorza. Si raddrizza dietro la scrivania e si fa su le maniche della camicia fino ai gomiti, e se lo sguardo di Alec indugia sugli avambracci tonici di Magnus, beh… è un suo punto debole, non può negarlo.

«Gli atti pubblici di Idris» annuncia Magnus. «Prima era tutto privatizzato. Curriculum, cronologia degli impieghi, gergo finanziario astruso che sono sicuro _adorerai_ – tutto quanto dal ’71 al ’75, proprio quando il Circolo ha disertato».

«Oh» commenta Alec. «Wow». 

«Proprio così». Magnus ripesca un raccoglitore indefinito di cuoio blu dalla cima della pila. Scandaglia la prima pagina, le labbra strette in una linea indecifrabile. «Non ho ancora avuto l’occasione di darci un’occhiata, ma ho immaginato che potessero contenere qualcosa di utile. Valentine è stato un dipendente di Idris per molti anni prima del golpe. Gli atti potrebbero essere segretati, ma quello che c’è qui di sicuro è conservato scrupolosamente, se c’è qualcosa che so sugli eroi Corporate».

Alec fa una pausa dal cercare un fascicolo per sé. Solleva lo sguardo verso Magnus e tenta la sorte.

«Ne conosci tanti? Di eroi Corporate?».

Magnus freme. Un sorriso minuscolo si incastra sull’angolo della sua bocca. «Ne ho incontrati un paio nel corso della mia esistenza» risponde. «La maggior parte di loro era terribilmente banale, naturalmente».

«Naturalmente».

Magnus alza gli occhi al cielo. «Basta, non affronteremo di nuovo questo discorso» lo stuzzica. «Per tua informazione, la mia opinione sui Corporate è _di gran lunga_ migliorata da quando hai provato a farmi cambiare idea. Sfortunatamente, Valentine e il Circolo contano ancora come “cattivi”».

C’è una parte di Alec che vorrebbe dire la verità. Vorrebbe dire: “ _sai, ci sono dei Corporate là fuori che stanno facendo la cosa giusta. Danno la caccia al Circolo. Vanno contro gli ordini. Fanno quello che avrebbero dovuto fare sin dall’inizio –_ ”.

Non sa con certezza cosa risponderebbe Magnus. Forse: “ _bene, era ora_ ”. O peggio: “ _ci credi sul serio?_ ”.

O persino: “ _lo so già_ ”.

Alec deglutisce rumorosamente e si disfa di quel pensiero. «Cosa devo fare?» chiede invece. 

Magnus deve accorgersi del conflitto sul suo volto, perché solleva lo sguardo dal proprio fascicolo e inclina il capo.

«Se stasera hai da fare non sei obbligato a restare» dice semplicemente. «Sarà una lunga notte, ma posso scandagliarli tutti da solo prima dell’alba se c’è bisogno».

«No. No, va bene, mi va bene, posso dare una mano. Hai bisogno del mio aiuto. È solo che –».

«Che?».

Spontaneamente, Alec ripensa a Simon. Non è certo del motivo per cui l’afflizione di Simon gli scacci Sentinel dalla mente, ma – è così. È come un sassolino nella scarpa, che però adesso gli ha procurato un graffio.

«È solo… Simon. Volevo… vedere come sta, credo. Si è comportato in modo piuttosto strano ultimamente».

«Oh? Più strano del solito?».

«Magnus».

«Non posso dire di essermene accorto» dice Magnus velocemente. «Forse ho preteso un po’ troppo da lui ultimamente… ma le sue fotografie sono le migliori, deve solo biasimare sé stesso». Lancia un’occhiata ad Alec e il suo sguardo si addolcisce. «Cercherò di dargli un po’ di tregua con le scadenze. Contento?».

«Sì» risponde Alec. «Sì, uhm – grazie. Sono sicuro che non sia nulla di che».

Magnus emette un suono a labbra chiuse, sprofondando nella sua poltroncina con il fascicolo in grembo. Accavalla una gamba sull’altra con una grazia disinvolta, e poi parla, senza sollevare lo sguardo.

«È fortunato ad avere qualcuno come te che bada a lui. Proprio un angelo custode».

«Io – _cosa?_ ».

Magnus sorride. «Tu e il tuo eroismo prodigo, Alexander» spiega. «A inseguire pirocinetici nei vicoli bui a notte fonda, a tirare fuori di prigione il tuo fratello errabondo, e a prendersi cura di Simon Lewis quando ha una brutta giornata in ufficio. È ammirevole. Simon è fortunato».

Alec ingobbisce le spalle, ripiegandosi su sé stesso mentre si siede dall’altra parte della scrivania rispetto a Magnus. Trascina una cartellina verso di sé, leggendone a malapena la copertina quando la apre; un calore intenso striscia lungo la sua nuca, raccogliendosi sulle sue guance, tutte chiazzate e rosse.

«Non è che –» comincia. «Lascia perdere».

«“Non è che” cosa?».

Alec deglutisce visibilmente, sperando che, se borbotta, non verrà udito, ma Magnus ha smesso di sfogliare le pagine, attendendo chiaramente la risposta di Alec.

Alec fissa intensamente la scrivania davanti a sé. «Non è che lui sia l’unico a cui tengo» biascica, e l’accompagnante “ _oh_ ” di Magnus è in qualche modo troppo rumoroso e troppo tenue per il povero cuore di Alec.

Si azzarda a sollevare lo sguardo, ma Magnus sta visibilmente tenendo di nuovo lo sguardo basso, fingendo di star leggendo, ma c’è del rossore anche sul suo volto, incustodito e raro.

«I miei fratelli e mia sorella, voglio dire –» si ritrova a correggersi Alec, perché ovviamente deve rovinare tutto.

Gli occhi di Magnus si piegano all’insù agli angoli. «Naturalmente» dice, per poi sospirare: «Naturalmente».

Alec non sa come rompere il silenzio che segue, e più si protrae, più Alec non riesce a dire una parola, se solo sapesse cosa dire. 

Magnus si sistema sulla sedia, con le dita che tamburellano sulla tazza di caffè mentre sfoglia il fascicolo sul suo grembo. Alec si concede un sospiro. È un sospiro silenzioso, stabilizzante, ma non è più così ignaro da non sapere perché ha bisogno di stabilizzarsi.

Le ciglia di Magnus gettano delle ombre sfumate sui suoi zigomi. Si gira e rigira l’anello che porta al pollice contro la nocca, e c’è questo broncio costantemente lieve sulle sue labbra mentre legge, e Alec non può fare a meno di guardarlo di nascosto.

Magnus non ha torto. Proprio come il bisogno di Alec di proteggere le persone si estende dai suoi fratelli a Simon, si estende anche a Magnus. Ma è –.

Beh, è diverso. Alec non è sicuro di poterci mettere la mano sul fuoco, o di riuscire spiegare il motivo per cui gli sembra diverso se qualcuno glielo dovesse chiedere, ma dove Magnus definisce _prodiga_ la sua vigilanza su Simon, Alec è piuttosto sicuro che la stessa cosa che concede a Magnus sia piuttosto _egoista_. 

Quando sono arrivati a questo punto? Quando hanno modificato quello che erano diventando – _questo?_

_Questo_ dovrebbe essere disorientante, e lo è, ma non lo è. È un paradosso tanto semplice quanto respirare. _Perché è così facile esistere nello spazio di Magnus?_

In questa città fatta di luci al neon, azzurri artificiali e bianchi freddi e crudeli, dove la notte mangia il colore e la luce del giorno si contorce sull’asfalto e nel fango, Magnus è un raro momento dorato. _Ecco perché_. Alec lo adora. Lo adora e lo desidera, perché quell’oro è sia caldo che intoccabile.

_Voglio tenerti al sicuro più di quanto non voglia tenere al sicuro chiunque altro. Se non altro perché sei l’unica speranza reale che sembra rimanere a questa città._

_Sentinel e Nightlock, Muse e Arkangel, i Corporate buoni, i Corporate cattivi – quando saranno tutti scomparsi, quando falliranno tutti, tu sei quello che salverà tutti quanti._

Dall’altro lato della scrivania, Magnus sospira e scambia il fascicolo che tiene in grembo con un altro. Alec non è stato colto in flagrante, ma arrossisce lo stesso, chinando il capo verso le parole che dovrebbe star leggendo. Il suo battito cardiaco continua a palpitare; sgradevole, il modo in cui lo fa sentire fragile. Umano. Non è abituato al pensiero che le dita di qualcun altro potrebbero lasciare su di lui dei lividi che potrebbero non scomparire mai.

Abbassa lo sguardo sulla sua mano ustionata, richiamando alla mente il modo in cui Magnus l’aveva tenuta con così tanta delicatezza tra le sue mani, la mattina successiva alla notte in cui – e quanto di quel rossore sul dorso delle nocche è dovuto al fuoco, e quanto è dovuto a qualcos’altro?

Quanto di quel rossore è dovuto al tentativo di dimostrarsi degno di – di qualsiasi sentimento sia questo, ovunque esso possa andare, il modo in cui Magnus a volte lo guarda –.

Alec si morde l’interno della guancia e infila la mano sotto alla scrivania, affondando le dita nel ginocchio. Cerca di concentrarsi di nuovo sul fascicolo di fronte a sé, ma un qualche pensiero subdolo gli sta pungolando il cuore, chiedendogli con insistenza: _non te ne sei ancora reso conto?_

_Ti sei reso conto di quello che provi per lui ora?_

Oh, se n’è reso conto.

Alec si obbliga a lavorare: è l’unico modo che conosce per sbarazzarsi delle cose a cui ha paura di pensare, l’unico modo di impedirsi di arrossire ogni volta che percepisce Magnus guardarlo furtivamente e fermarsi troppo a lungo. Ma Alec non è nient’altro che diligente e instancabile una volta che si avvia, sempre concentrato e dedito al compito che deve portare a termine, scribacchiando appunti ordinati su un taccuino mentre sfoglia i fascicoli di City Hall e spera di trovare qualcosa che potrebbe aiutare Sentinel.

Sembra la normalità. Sembra una routine. Studiare fino a tardi la notte finché non gli bruciano gli occhi. Lanciare un’occhiata all’orologio appeso al muro e scoprire all’improvviso che è l’una di notte. Arrivare alla fine di un fascicolo e appoggiarsi allo schienale della sedia, percependo _la sua stessa anima_ rifluire nel suo corpo mentre si raddrizza con uno schiocco repellente del collo.

Sembra quasi che debba rimanere senza mai uscire di nuovo da quella porta, perché qui, ancora una volta tra i confini dell’ufficio di Magnus, Alec ne esperisce i frammenti, di cui ha sentito la mancanza con tutto il cuore: _una vita umana._

_________________

L’orologio sulla scrivania di Magnus saluta la mezzanotte con un “clic” silenzioso quando la lancetta dei minuti e quella dei secondi si allineano sulle 12. Alec solleva a malapena lo sguardo. Mancano ancora quattro ore alla stampa mattutina e Alec ha intenzione di rimanere sveglio per vedere l’alba. 

Riesce a percepire Magnus diventare inquieto, la sua attenzione scivolare via. Magnus toglie i piedi dalla scrivania e ruota da una parte all’altra con la poltroncina, rigirandosi la penna tra le nocche quando non riesce a stare fermo. Borbotta fra sé e sé riguardo a qualsiasi cosa stia leggendo, prima di gettarla al suolo, afferrando un altro rilegatore dal fascicolo – ma non è interessato nemmeno a questo, leggendone a malapena un paragrafo prima di gettarlo via.

Alec solleva un sopracciglio ma non commenta. Si riconcentra sul proprio lavoro, ma c’è un prurito, ora, nel punto in cui riesce a percepire Magnus osservarlo. Comincia sulla sua mano, striscia rapidamente sulle sue nocche e sulla cicatrice da ustione ancora in via di guarigione, e poi prosegue su per il suo braccio, lungo l’ampiezza delle sue spalle, continuando a salire lungo il suo volto e fino ai suoi capelli.

«Magnus» lo rimprovera, senza sollevare lo sguardo. Sente Magnus ridere, leggero e senza fiato.

«Scusa».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo e volta pagina, dando una scorsa ad un articolo dell’ _Herald_ di qualche mese prima. Magnus si allontana dalla scrivania, spingendosi con la poltroncina fino allo schedario, per poi tornare con una nuova cima di buste e una bottiglia di scotch in grembo. Si versa un drink e Alec ascolta lo sciabordare dell’alcol contro il bicchiere – e poi una pausa. Magnus lo sta osservando di nuovo.

_Che gioco è questo?,_ si domanda Alec. _“Distraiamo Alec?”_. Scribacchia un paio di appunti sulla pagina ma non li elabora davvero.

Magnus si risistema sulla poltroncina e fa mulinare lo scotch con una mano, sfogliando un altro fascicolo con l’altra. Alec gli lancia un’occhiata veloce e se ne pente, se non altro per quegli altri bottoni che Magnus si è sbottonato lungo la gola, la cravatta gettata via.

Magnus indossa una sottile catenina d’argento sotto la camicia; la catenina ammicca ad Alec nella luce fluorescente, liquida come mercurio, muovendosi quando Magnus si muove. Alec sbuffa rumorosamente, la penna continua a grattare sul foglio.

_Non può essere intenzionale_ , si dice. _Datti una calmata._

Poi, Magnus fa cadere il fascicolo che tiene tra le mani sulla scrivania con un tonfo poderoso e Alec infilza il taccuino con la penna con troppa forza mentre solleva lo sguardo. Aggrotta la fronte in direzione di Magnus, e poi aggrotta la fronte in direzione della macchia d’inchiostro blu sulla pagina; il pennino si è piegato. 

Magnus gli lancia un sorriso lezioso e allunga le braccia sopra la testa, roteando le spalle, appoggiando il capo sul dorso della poltroncina. Canticchia fra sé e sé, e Alec osserva quel canticchiare vibrare intimamente lungo la colonna della sua gola: le linee dei legamenti che premono contro la pelle di Magnus, l’ondeggiare del suo pomo d’Adamo sia prominente che distraente, che distoglie l’attenzione di Alec da una frase letta a metà. Magnus sospira tra sé e sé mentre schiocca la schiena, un rumore soddisfatto appena un po’ troppo provocatorio.

_Okay, no, è decisamente_ _intenzionale_ , pensa Alec, lanciando a Magnus un’occhiata che dice “ _potresti smetterla?_ ”. Magnus per tutta risposta inarca un sopracciglio – “ _di fare cosa?_ ” –, ma c’è un sorriso che gli formicola agli angoli delle labbra che fa alzare ad Alec gli occhi al cielo una seconda volta. 

Alec agguanta un altro fascicolo ancora da controllare dalla pila di documenti che si dirada lentamente, borbottando fra sé e sé mentre lo apre senza pensare davvero a cosa stia guardando.

Anche Magnus ne sembra ignaro, dando spettacolo del suo cambiare posizione sulla poltroncina, sprofondando più in basso così che la collana possa affondargli alla base della gola e spiccare sotto al cotone leggero della sua camicia. Va più in basso e si sbottona il gilè con dita abili, e poi accavalla le gambe ancora e ancora, sfregandosi con fare assente la mano sul ginocchio, toccando col pollice la stoffa dei pantaloni del suo completo.

Alec si mette sulla difensiva. Se è un braccio di ferro, non ha intenzione di perdere.

Okay, forse _potrebbe_ perdere, ma –.

Gli occhi gli s’impigliano sulla pagina che ha difronte, abbastanza all’improvviso da arrestare i suoi pensieri da qualunque cosa stessero diventando. Alec sbatte le palpebre, e poi le sbatte di nuovo, ma le parole sulla pagina non si modificano.

“Copia documentata del registro degli atti di nascita delle persone a carico dei dipendenti di Idris: 1970 – 1975”.

«Oh» commenta Alec. Volta pagina. Sotto l’intestazione, il testo dice: “nome del dipendente”.

Morgenstern.

«Hai trovato qualcosa?» chiede Magnus, sedendosi dritto. Torna serio immediatamente. «Alec, di che si tratta?».

«Sì, io – forse» si acciglia Alec. La riga successiva dice: “data di nascita”. Quella successiva ancora: “sesso, peso, colore degli occhi, colore dei capelli”.

Sembra un certificato di nascita.

Alec volta altre pagine. Altri documenti, a dozzine, che abbracciano il medesimo lustro. E descrivono tutti persone diverse, nomi diversi che provengono da Idris, alcuni dei quali li riconosce: Underhill, Branwell, Blackthorn.

Magnus salta giù dalla sedia ed è al fianco di Alec prima che Alec possa sbattere le palpebre. Sbircia oltre la spalla di Alec, un palmo premuto contro la scrivania, l’altro esteso sulla scapola di Alec.

Non è questa la ragione per cui Alec si raggela. Sa che tipo di documenti tiene tra le mani: è una lista di tutti i bambini nati dai dipendenti di Idris negli anni ’70. Venti e rotti anni fa. La stessa età che hanno lui e Isabelle.

Potrebbe esserci un documento che riguarda un _Lightwood_ tra queste carte. 

«Registro degli atti di nascita?» mormora Magnus, sfogliando le pagine quando le mani di Alec si immobilizzano. «So che hai detto che Idris assume i super molto giovani, ma questo è troppo. Non oso immaginare che tipo di clausole che diano a Idris potere sui loro figli abbiano i Corporate nei loro contratti».

«C’era –». Alec lotta per trovare le parole, ma si impone. Non riesce a reagire. Non ha ancora visto il suo nome. Forse questi documenti sono troppo vecchi, o troppo recenti, per comprendere lui o Isabelle. Ma Jace e Clary –.

Alec spinge via la mano di Magnus e torna alla prima pagina che ha visto, vicino all’inizio del fascicolo. «Ce n’era uno con il nome di Valentine».

Non si sbagliava: il certificato descrive la nascita di un bambino di un dipendente di cognome Morgenstern. Non c’è il nome, ma Alec non ne ha bisogno per _saperlo_. La data di nascita risale alla primavera del 1975.

Poco prima del golpe. Valentine era ancora un Corporate di Idris all’epoca. E aveva un bambino.

Non solo un bambino.

Un figlio, un figlio che ha quasi la stessa età di Alec. _Sesso: maschile. Colore degli occhi: verde. Capelli: biondi_. E nel riquadro in fondo alla pagina che dice: “ _è probabile che la persona a carico abbia ereditato abilità soprannaturali?_ ”, qualcuno ha spuntato “ _sì_ ”. 

Il bambino si chiama Jonathan. Il nome non è stato segretato. Alec non ha il tempo di chiedersi il perché.

«Il bastardo ha un figlio» mormora Magnus, troppo vicino all’orecchio di Alec. Si allunga, facendo scorrere il dito fino all’ultima riga sulla pagina e premendosi abbondantemente contro la spalla di Alec. L’aria crepita di elettricità statica.

«Potrebbe essere il nostro pirocinetico» sussurra Alec. «L’età è quella. La fisicità anche». _L’uomo in quel vicolo aveva i capelli biondi e gli occhi verdi? – Dio, forse – forse –._

«Potrebbe».

Alec solleva lo sguardo su Magnus, ma i pensieri di Magnus sono molto lontani e un miglio più avanti, anche se le sue dita continuano ad affondare nella scapola di Alec. _Glielo si legge negli occhi._

«Idris potrebbe avere degli altri documenti» dice lentamente, ma poi scuote il capo, scacciando un pensiero tacito. «Non hanno niente su nessun pirocinetico, ma potrebbero avere qualcosa sul figlio di Valentine Morgenstern. È una strada che non abbiamo ancora battuto».

«E come facciamo a batterla?» deve chiedere Alec. «Gli atti correnti di Idris sono ancora… ancora tutti a Idris».

Magnus emette un suono a labbra chiuse, sottraendo il fascicolo ad Alec e facendo un passo indietro. La sua mano cade dalla spalla di Alec, ma il petto di Alec sembra ancora essere compresso da una morsa. I suoi occhi seguono il fascicolo lungo il bordo della scrivania con un’attenzione bruciante; non può farselo sfuggire di vista.

_Dio, chissà cos’ altro Magnus potrebbe aver disseppellito a City Hall –._

«Come dicevo prima» afferma Magnus con facilità, «ci sono un paio di Corporate con cui penso di potermi mettere in contatto, mi potrebbero dovere qualche favore oppure potrebbero essere persuasi a che sia io a dovergliene uno».

Alec annuisce. Sa cosa significa. «Pensi davvero che potrebbe essere un qualcosa?».

Quando Magnus solleva lo sguardo, i suoi occhi sono affilati e risoluti, tengono i bordi sfocati della notte contro la lama di un coltello.

«Oh. Quasi sicuramente».

__________________

Alec non aspetta che Magnus rintracci Sentinel. Non vuole pensarci. Pensare a cosa _significherebbe_.

Quella notte, Alec va da Izzy e le chiede di condurre una ricerca su Jonathan Morgenstern nei database di Idris.

Raccolti davanti al suo computer, la connessione analogica stride e fa tremare Alec. L’unica cosa che trovano è una copia digitale del certificato di nascita, ma alcune informazioni sono oscurate. Alec non sa con certezza cosa si aspettasse, ma le sue spalle si afflosciano comunque. Assurda, quella sorta di ottimismo malriposto nella speranza di trovare qualcosa in più.

«Potrebbe esserci dell’altro negli archivi» gli dice Izzy, cercando di restare ottimista. «Non tutto è in formato digitale, c’è ancora un’enorme massa di arretrati da trascrivere. Continuerò a scavare. Non può finire così».

«Grazie, Iz» dice, ma non c’è niente come l’alimentare le speranze di una persona per poi distruggerle qualche ora più tardi. Alec si sente esausto. Si prende fra le dita il ponte nasale, massaggiando la pelle mentre chiude gli occhi. «Pensavo ce l’avessimo in pugno».

«Potrebbe ancora essere così» insiste Izzy. «Tutto ciò che sappiamo si accumula. Valentine ha disertato col Circolo solo un paio di mesi dopo che è nato suo figlio. Il bambino non è cresciuto a Idris, il che spiega perché non abbiamo altri documenti su di lui, ma potrebbe significare che sia ancora là fuori. Sai bene quanto me che le persone non riescono semplicemente andarsene da Idris senza delle gravi ripercussioni».

Alec si passa il palmo della mano sulla mascella per poi coprirsi la bocca. «Devo dirlo a Magnus».

Izzy ruota sulla sedia girevole per guardarlo in faccia, e Alec è felice che siano soli nel laboratorio perché avanza il giorno, lui non ha ancora dormito, è ancora vestito da lavoro e deve avere un aspetto tremendo, e ora sta nominando Magnus di propria spontanea volontà. Le sue inibizioni sono in rovina e quand’è in questo stato non si fida a stare attorno a tanta gente… incluso sé stesso.

«Devi dirglielo tu, oppure deve farlo Sentinel?» chiede Izzy.

«Non lo so. Non so cosa fare. Non lo voglio vicino a Sentinel, ma –».

«Stai a vedere se si mette in contatto con Sentinel per chiederglielo» dice Izzy. «Oppure potresti dirgli che sei andato a Idris a chiedere informazioni, ma poi saprebbe che conosci qualcuno all’interno. Potrebbe cominciare a fare domande».

«Conosce un sacco di super» dice Alec. «E se chiedesse di Jonathan Morgenstern alla persona sbagliata? E se _non_ lo chiedesse a Sentinel? E se andasse a finire male?».

Izzy aggrotta la fronte. Alec riesce a vedere gli ingranaggi nel suo cervello lavorare oltre i suoi occhi.

«Hai detto che si è procurato quei certificati di nascita a City Hall?» chiede. Alec annuisce. «Va bene. Gli manderò una lettera, qualcosa del tipo che siamo a conoscenza che ha controllato quei fascicoli, magari intimandogli di non cercare ulteriori informazioni, qualcosa del genere. Potrei dirgli che ce ne stiamo occupando noi, ma fargli sapere allo stesso tempo che non abbiamo trovato niente. “Vagamente intimidatoria” è il mio secondo nome».

«Non ascolterà» sospira Alec. «Se gli diciamo che non vogliamo che ficchi il naso faremo solo in modo che scavi più a fondo».

«E non contiamo su questo? Tu e Magnus state facendo un lavoro d’indagine di gran lunga migliore su questo caso rispetto a Sentinel e Nightlock. Forse dovremmo solo assumere Magnus. Evidentemente ha occhio per queste cose».

«Penso che preferirebbe staccarsi un piede a morsi piuttosto che lavorare con Idris».

«Non è forse così per tutti?» borbotta Izzy, prima di ritirarsi su di morale. «Posso chiedere a Meliorn di fare un salto all’archivio di Stato, vediamo se riesce a trovare qualche altra informazione su chiunque si chiami Jonathan Morgenstern. Potremmo riuscire a trovare un numero di previdenza sociale, o delle informazioni su un conto bancario, o un indirizzo, se siamo davvero fortunati. Io continuerò a cercare qui. Ho ancora un paio d’ore prima che Victor finisca la sua ronda, e che Dio ci aiuti». 

Alec mette una mano sulla spalla di Izzy, stringendogliela con gratitudine. Lei gli sorride, resiliente e intraprendente come sempre.

__________________

C’è un intero stormo di corvi appollaiato sui fili del telefono sopra la testa di Alec, starnazzano e sghignazzano fragorosamente quando comincia a piovigginare. Il tramonto è un ricordo lontano di un mondo lontano e il cielo è sommerso dal viola sporco del crepuscolo. Il vento soffia da nord, la sua lingua spietatamente lunga si attorciglia attorno alle caviglie di Alec, infiltrandosi negli spazi tra i suoi parabracci e i suoi guanti con un brivido fastidioso.

Sentinel è solo stasera e ha dodici isolati da pattugliare. Clary e Jace sono dall’altra parte della città, ad investigare su una soffiata da parte di Meliorn su un uomo di nome Sebastan Verlac che vive a sud del fiume e combacia col loro profilo sul pirocinetico, oltre che ad assomigliare vagamente al ricordo di Alec del vicolo.

Nightlock aveva detto che avrebbe fatto tardi: è stato distratto per tutta la settimana e aveva borbottato qualcosa ad Alec qualche notte prima riguardo al suo lavoro diurno che lo stava tenendo troppo occupato per mettersi la tuta. Era stata la prima volta in cui Nightlock aveva menzionato qualcosa riguardo a quello che fa durante il giorno, e Alec aveva combattuto strenuamente per tenere sotto controllo la curiosità. Non erano affari suoi. _Non sono affari suoi_ , per quanto vorrebbe saperlo.

Alec non lavora da solo da parecchio tempo. Da quando esiste Sentinel, c’è sempre stato Arkangel al suo fianco, e dopo di lui c’era stata Muse e dopo ancora c’è Nightlock. È una strana sensazione sentire solo i propri passi in un vicolo quando sfreccia tra un edificio e l’altro e tra un’ombra e l’altra, ed è piuttosto snervante, come se il cuore potesse saltargli fuori dal petto solo al sentire un gatto randagio cadere su un bidone della spazzatura alle sue spalle.

Non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso il pensiero di essere seguito, anche se sa che non c’è nessuno qui. Ma non ha davvero importanza; ogni angolo svoltato gli fa immaginare di imbattersi in Magnus, fuori per strada alla ricerca di Sentinel per una disgraziata ragione o per un’altra.

«Alec, tutto a posto?» chiede Izzy nel suo orecchio. Okay, non è mai totalmente solo, ma la sua voce è sempre metallica e sembra lontana e non è sufficiente a calmargli i nervi. «Ti sento respirare a fatica».

«Sto bene» dice Alec. «Sono ancora diretto a quel caso di furto con scasso sulla Quinta. La polizia è già arrivata?».

«Probabile» risponde Izzy. «È meglio se resti a distanza».

Le pause tra le sue parole sono troppo intenzionali e così Alec rallenta la sua corsetta ad una camminata. La fila di corvi sopra di lui gracchia rumorosamente ed è mezzo tentato di scoccare una freccia lassù per farli disperdere in modo che non rivelino la sua posizione a spettatori ficcanaso.

«E tu che mi dici?» chiede con esitazione. «Va tutto bene? Jace e Clary? Hanno trovato qualcosa?».

«Stanno bene, non è niente» dice Iz, chiaramente mentendo. Alec sa che il suo sguardo non può essere percepito mediante il dispositivo di comunicazione, ma sa eccome che Izzy può immaginarsi comunque la sua faccia. Lei sospira pesantemente, spontanea. «In realtà, qualcosa c’è. Non sono sicura che sia davvero “qualcosa”, ma dovresti saperlo».

«Iz?».

«Allora, sono stata negli archivi tutto il giorno» spiega. «Underhill stava facendo troppe domande, ma gli ho solo detto che ho bisogno di alcuni documenti per degli aggiornamenti sulla tua tuta, e mi ha lasciato stare. Comunque – ho trovato tutti i fascicoli sui dipendenti negli anni ’70, ed è emersa una cosa strana –».

«Il pirocinetico? Valentine?».

«Sfortunatamente, no» risponde. «Un altro super, credo, circa dello stesso periodo del golpe di Valentine. Non sono certa che facesse parte del Circolo, sembra di no, perché i suoi documenti non sono proscritti. Ha espletato dieci anni di servizio, ma poi scompare dagli archivi nel 1975, subito dopo che se n’è andato Valentine –». 

Alec rallenta fino a fermarsi, sollevando lo sguardo sulla scala antincendio sopra la sua testa. Si arrampica in cima ad un cassonetto vicino e fa un balzo per raggiungere il fondo della scala, afferrando l’ultimo piolo con facilità e issandosi su. Izzy non dice nulla, quindi lui continua ad arrampicarsi, portandosi al primo piano. Va sempre più in alto, la forza piena del vento quasi lo solleva quando emerge sul tetto.

Così in profondità a Downtown, le strade sono inondate da colori fluorescenti e Alec riesce a udire un incrocio affollato non più di due isolati più in là, una cacofonia di clacson e pneumatici stridenti che fanno rumore nella pioggia leggera. Si sente meglio quassù, come sempre. È meno probabile che le persone si accorgano di lui. È più semplice sostenere conversazioni segrete.

«Iz?» prova di nuovo. La sente inspirare dall’altro capo della comunicazione.

«Dunque, l’alias di questo super era Lycanthrope, era dotato di una qualche sorta di abilità per cui poteva assumere sembianze bestiali, il che è piuttosto scontato» afferma. «Il suo nome completo è stato rimosso ovunque abbia controllato, lo stesso per quanto riguarda il suo partner e chiunque fosse il suo supervisore. Non sembra che sia morto in servizio, piuttosto – piuttosto sembra solo che se ne sia andato. Svanito. Un giorno a Idris e l’altro giorno scomparso. Non ha senso».

Nessuno riesce a andarsene da Idris. Non senza uno scontro o senza che venga versato del sangue, molto probabilmente, il sangue di quello che se ne va. Valentine Morgenstern è l’unica persona che Alec conosca che sia mai riuscito ad andarsene senza essere riportato indietro da delle catene invisibili attorno alle caviglie.

Dev’esserci qualcos’altro all’opera qui. Qualcosa che lui e Izzy non riescono a vedere.

«Che sia sotto copertura?» suggerisce Alec. «Magari si è trasferito fuori New York. Il Vietnam?».

«Boh, forse? Non lo so, Alec, sembra strano e basta. Ho la sensazione che sia tutto collegato, ma se avessi già visto il nome Lycanthrope menzionato da qualche altra parte me ne ricorderei. Ovviamente».

«Nessun legame con Hodge Starkweather? O la senatrice?».

«Non che mi risulti. Posso continuare a scavare».

Alec si acciglia. Le sue dita fremono sull’arco per nessun motivo reale. «Hai detto che il suo alias era Lycanthrope? Non l’ho mai sentito prima. Nemmeno sui giornali».

«Nemmeno io. Ho dato un’occhiata nel database per quanto riguarda i vigilante noti e non è comparso nemmeno lì. Però… quando ho inserito i suoi poteri sulla barra di ricerca, senza il nome, mi è comparso un risultato».

«Cosa? Chi?».

«Wolfsbane».

Alec non dice nulla, quindi lei continua.

«Hanno entrambi la stessa età pressappoco, no? Più che quarantenni, pelle scura, abbastanza alti da essere notati, non è così che hai detto? Olfatto, vista e udito potenziati, artigli ritraibili, e hanno entrambi un’apparente inclinazione per i temi lupeschi? Non penso sia una coincidenza».

«Sono nella sua zona della città» dice allora Alec. Ha imparato molto tempo fa a non dubitare di Izzy. Quando si tratta di vedere degli schemi dove nessun altro ce la fa, lei eccelle. Alec, d’altro canto, eccelle nel farsi venire in mente dei piani. Sta già soppesando le varie opzioni. «Non vedo lui o Veil da un po’».

Non da quel primo omicidio, quella notte nel parcheggio. Sono passati mesi. Potrebbero non sapere nemmeno cosa sta succedendo –. 

No, lo sapranno di certo. Ma potrebbero saperne più di Sentinel, più di Alec. Potrebbero saperne molto di più.

«Se Wolfsbane lavorava per Idris nello stesso periodo di Valentine, potrebbe sapere qualcosa sul Circolo o su Jonathan Morgenstern. Potrebbe sapere dove si è trasferito Valentine dopo il golpe» commenta Izzy. «E se anche non lo sa, potremmo comunque portare lui e Veil dalla nostra parte con la nostra caccia all’uomo. Più siamo, meglio è. Pensi di riuscire a trovarli?».

«Forse» risponde Alec. Dovrebbe incontrarsi con Nightlock dall’altra parte del fiume, ma se deve trovare Wolfsbane e Veil deve avventurarsi a nord. È dalla parte opposta. «Non ho modo di mettermi in contatto con loro e Nightlock è in ritardo».

«Le ultime volte che ti sei imbattuto in loro era a un raggio di tre isolati dal commissariato sulla Novantanovesima» dice Izzy senza fermarsi. «Potrebbe essere un buon posto da cui partire. Di solito Veil viene da te. Ma sta’ attento. Se Wolfsbane è un ex membro del Circolo – beh. Sta’ attento e basta».

__________________

Alec non ha mai provato a cercare Wolfsbane e Veil prima: Izzy ha ragione, di solito sono loro a imbattersi in lui e succede solo quando Veil è dell’umore. Dio solo sa quante volte avrà celato la propria presenza a Alec con una delle sue illusioni e se ne sarà stata seduta su un tetto a ridere di lui che scorrazza per le strade sottostanti.

Alec preferirebbe non pensarci. E poi, non è qui per essere redarguito da lei stanotte. È Wolfsbane che sta cercando.

«Sentinel, sono Muse» crepita Clary attraverso il dispositivo di comunicazione, proprio quando Alec arriva sul tetto di un condominio tozzo e di cemento grigio a sud di dove vorrebbe trovarsi. Si passa le dita inguantate sulla maschera, togliendo un po’ d’acqua piovana che sta cominciando a gocciolargli lungo le guance. «Sentinel, ci sei?».

«Sono qui, dimmi» risponde Alec. «Novità?».

«Solo se “nessuna novità” è una novità» afferma Clary. «Siamo appena arrivati all’appartamento di Sebastian Verlac. Sembra abbandonato. Come se non ci fosse nessuno qui da mesi… forse la soffiata di Meliorn era sbagliata».

«Date un’occhiata in giro, vedete un po’ quel che trovate» ordina Alec. «E assicurati che Jace non attiri l’attenzione di nessuno».

«Ehi!» si difende Jace. «Vieni a dirmelo in faccia».

«Per quanto sia certo che voi due abbiate bisogno di un sorvegliante –»

«Ingiusto».

«– sto seguendo una nuova pista. Izzy potrebbe aver trovato un contatto che conosceva Valentine quando lavorava a Idris. Ci aggiorniamo più tardi –».

Alec si interrompe quando avverte una pressione familiare crescere nel suo stomaco; lascia che il suo dispositivo di comunicazione si spenga senza che lui concluda la frase. Scruta il tetto alla ricerca di segnali di movimento, ma la nausea sciama nel suo stomaco e lui grugnisce, piegandosi in due con le mani premute contro l’incavo dei suoi fianchi. I palazzi illuminati attorno a lui sembrano scintillare e danzare, come se stesse osservando il mondo attraverso un’ondata di calore. Dio, tutto questo non gli è mancato per niente –.

Ma almeno è nel posto giusto.

«Veil!» la chiama, provato. «Piantala! Sono _io_ ».

Una risata affilata rimbalza oltre la spalla di Alec e lui si volta, solo perché Veil si materializzi dal nulla, gli orli sfilacciati della realtà sfarfallano attorno a lei. La pienezza gli colpisce il diaframma dal basso, la necessità di vomitare sembra essere l’unico modo di espellerla dal suo corpo. Combatte il desiderio di piegarsi ulteriormente davanti a lei, se non altro perché la farebbe ridere ancora di più.

«Dio, non ci si stanca mai» ridacchia Veil, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Le sue dita nude cigolano contro la pelle bagnata della sua giacca; i suoi jeans sono già fradici. Stessa cosa per la sua maschera. «Voi Corporate rendete le cose così facili, sai? Arkangel dov’è? C’è anche lui?».

«Sono solo io» rantola Alec. Un’altra ondata di nausea gli sale lungo la gola e lui chiude gli occhi con forza. Il mondo continua a girare, il suolo gli oscilla sotto ai piedi. L’elettricità statica si attacca all’immagine di Veil come una televisione a colori, come se lei fosse un miraggio cui lui potrebbe passare dritto attraverso, e Alec barcolla, tenendosi i palmi premuti contro le cosce e la testa chinata in avanti.

Scocciata, Veil schiocca la lingua. Allunga una mano e dà un affondo rapido con le dita contro il lato del collo di Alec, doloroso contro il suo battito cardiaco palpitante.

«Calma, tigre».

Alec sobbalza e lei ride di nuovo, ma poi il peso nel suo stomaco cade dall’interno e lui riesce a _respirare di nuovo_. Alec ansima come un uomo che emerge dall’acqua.

Veil si solidifica davanti ai suoi occhi. La distorsione svanisce e così lo scintillio, e tutto ciò che rimane è una giovane donna sogghignante. Alec le lancia un’occhiataccia, anche se probabilmente è debole e ha la faccia verde. Il suo stomaco si stabilizza e lui raddrizza con cautela le spalle ingobbite, ergendosi di nuovo in tutta la sua altezza. Il mondo rimane sul suo asse. Tutto a posto.

«Grazie» dice Alec, pungente.

Veil inarca un sopracciglio e lo ignora. «Che ci fai da queste parti?» chiede. Il suo fianco si sporge e lei incrocia le braccia sul petto un’altra volta, inclinando il capo di lato mentre lo valuta con totale disinteresse. «Pensavo avessimo un accordo. Il tuo gruppo sta nel tuo territorio, noi stiamo nel nostro e nessuno si ritrova col cervello spappolato».

«Sono qui per gli omicidi dei vigilante» borbotta Alec. «Per gli incendi».

«Il pirocinetico?».

Alec aveva ragione. _Ovviamente lei ne già è al corrente_. Forse gliel’aveva già detto Nightlock, Alec sa che sono amici. O forse l’aveva già capito da sola.

«Già» risponde Alec dopo un istante. La osserva alla ricerca di un qualsiasi cambiamento nella sua espressione. Veil è attentamente prudente, non si lascia sfuggire nulla, ma l’angolo della sua bocca pende verso il basso. «Abbiamo una pista».

Si schiocca il collo. «Era ora, cazzo. Chi è? Dove vive? Non ho altri programmi per la serata».

«Non lo sappiamo ancora. C’è una possibilità che possa trattarsi del figlio di Valentine Morgenstern. Noi – _io_ ho pensato che magari voleste saperlo. Tu e Wolfsbane».

«E volete anche il nostro aiuto, senza dubbio». Veil fa _tsk_. Alec fa del suo meglio per sostenere la sua occhiataccia, e questo la turba, perché affila lo sguardo verso di lui. «No. Io non ci lavoro coi Corporate. Non esiste».

«Non lavoriamo con Idris per questa faccenda. Siamo solo io e Arkangel e anche Nightlock ci sta dando una mano» dice invece Alec, ma poi si morde la lingua. Non vuole dirle il vero motivo per cui si trova qui stasera, anche se una esplosiva combinazione di ironia e di ripicca gli accende una miccia sotto alla lingua. «Wolfbane è in giro? Gli devo parlare».

Veil strizza gli occhi. «Perché?».

«Puoi metterti in contatto con lui o no?».

Veil si stizzisce, ma infila una mano nella tasca posteriore alla ricerca di quella che assomiglia ad una radio di quelle date in dotazione alla polizia. Preme un pulsante in cima e se la porta vicino alla bocca, il tutto mentre sostiene lo sguardo fisso di Alec.

«Chiamata a tutte le unità. Sono tra la Novantanovesima e la Terza» dice nel microfono. «Il nostro bel soldatino è passato a salutare. Sei in giro?».

C’è un momento di elettricità statica indistinta prima della risposta.

«Solo lui?».

«Sì, non c’è lo stronzo biondo stasera» dice Veil. «Dice che ti deve parlare. Hanno una pista sul pirocinetico».

«Va bene. Non ti muovere, sarò lì tra un attimo. Cerca di non ucciderlo prima che arrivi».

«Non ti prometto niente» ribatte Veil.

__________________

Alec è tremendo con le persone durante i giorni migliori, ma i quindici minuti che trascorre su quel tetto con Veil in un silenzio dolorosamente imbarazzante sono probabilmente i peggiori della sua vita. Conficcarsi dei chiodi sotto alle unghie forse sarebbe meno doloroso. Si chiede se lei sia in grado di fargli provare una sensazione simile, se lo volesse. (E la risposta probabilmente è: “ _sì, in un nanosecondo, vuoi provare?_ ”).

Rilascia un percettibile sospiro di sollievo quando sente qualcuno risalire lungo la scala antincendio e una testa incappucciata familiare spunta oltre il bordo del tetto. La postura di Veil sembra ammorbidirsi, la tensione le scivola via dalle spalle. Alec condivide il sentimento.

«’Sera» saluta Wolfsbane mentre si issa sul tetto. Indossa la tuta, ma ha una giacca a vento blu scuro gettata sulle spalle e uno zaino che gli penzola da una spalla, e Alec non può fare a meno di guardarlo con circospezione. Non si è mai sentito a disagio vicino a Wolfsbane prima.

_E se fosse coinvolto nel Circolo?_ , pensa, ma poi si rimprovera, perché come può pensarlo? Che motivo avrebbe Wolfsbane di essere coinvolto nel Circolo? Odia Valentine tanto quanto tutti gli altri. Era lì con Veil e Alec la notte in cui hanno trovato quell’uomo con la gola tagliata.

Ma è impossibile non guardare Wolfsbane con occhi diversi ora. Alec non riesce a immaginarlo come Corporate. In una tuta Kevlar pacchiana come quella di Sentinel e Arkangel. A lavorare a fianco di Maryse e Robert nel fiore dei loro anni. No, non funziona. Non ha senso.

«Sono sorpreso che non ti stia facendo contorcere al suolo in agonia» ridacchia allora Wolfsbane con un cenno del capo rivolto a Veil. Alec incontra il suo sguardo. La risata non arriva fino a lì. «Che succede? Idris ha una pista sugli omicidi?».

_Sì._

_Sì_ , _ma._

_Sì, ma non è quello che ho bisogno di sapere._

_Come hai fatto a lasciare Idris e sopravvivere?_

Alec non sa come dire quello che deve dire. Le parole fuoriescono dirette come sempre.

«Lavoravi per Idris?».

Il vento ulula, ma Wolfsbane non batte ciglio. Non sbatte nemmeno le palpebre, il suo volto è come una tabula rasa. Alec si raddrizza, tirandosi la faretra più in alto lungo la spalla, le dita prudono per raggiungere la sua coscia dove l’arco è agganciato alla gamba. Solleva il mento e mantiene la sua posizione.

Veil, invece, ribolle.

«E per che cazzo ti interessa saperlo?» domanda. «Che diamine è, un complotto?».

Alec sa che dovrebbe guardarla, ma tiene gli occhi su Wolfsbane. Se Veil ha intenzione di lanciare su di lui un altro incantesimo, non c’è davvero nulla che possa fare.

Ha già la risposta, qualsiasi cosa accada.

«Quindi è vero» dice. «Abbiamo trovato dei documenti. Un super di nome Lycanthrope. Lavorava per Idris circa al tempo in cui Valentine ha disertato e poi è scomparso. Eri tu?».

Alec conosce Wolfsbane da un po’ ormai e vorrebbe pensare che Wolfsbane conosca Sentinel abbastanza da fidarsi a sua volta. Potranno anche non essere amici, ma combattono nella stessa fazione in questa guerra: _il nemico del mio nemico è mio amico_ , dopotutto.

Wolfsbane incrocia le braccia sul petto, i bicipiti si flettono sotto la giacca a vento. È l’unica persona che Alec conosce che riesca a guardarlo letteralmente dall’alto in basso.

«Sì» afferma Wolfsbane come se fose un dato di fatto. «È vero». Una pausa intenzionale. «Ero davvero un Corporate».

«Wolfsbane!» protesta Veil.

Alec serra la mascella. «Conoscevi Valentine Morgenstern? Silver Tongue?» chiede. «Conoscevi suo figlio?».

«Conoscevo Valentine» risponde Wolfsbane. «C’è stato un tempo in cui io e lui eravamo partner, proprio come te e Arkangel. Era poco prima della rivolta».

Si fa scivolare lo zaino giù dalla spalla e poi si sfila la giacca a vento, prendendosi del tempo per riporla nello zaino. Non dice niente, senza guardare Alec, ma Alec scopre che non riesce a muoversi, anche quando il vento del nord lo colpisce, sibilando tra l’impennaggio delle sue frecce. L’affilatezza taglia l’aria, una tensione aguzza, e per il più breve degli istanti Alec se chiede sarà in grado di andarsene senza dover puntare un coltello contro persone che chiama suoi compagni. Suoi alleati. Suoi quasi-amici.

C’è un’inquietudine nel suo stomaco, una turbolenza che gli agita le interiora, e non è certo se sia lui o se sia Veil che gli manomette il cervello. Rivolge lo sguardo a lei; le sue dita flettono contro il gomito. È tutto quello che ci vuole perché lanci un incantesimo.

Alec inghiotte la paura. Non la farà vedere sul suo volto. Veil e Wolfsbane potranno anche essere pericolosi, ma Alec, ma _Sentinel_ , è pericoloso a sua volta.

«Sapevi che Valentine aveva un figlio?» chiede di nuovo, la sua voce è più bassa ora.

Wolfsbane annuisce. «Sì, lo sapevo. È nato appena prima del golpe, ma non l’ho mai conosciuto. Non è mai vissuto a Idris finché ero lì. Perché?».

«Abbiamo ragione di credere che sia ancora vivo e che potrebbe trattarsi del nostro pirocinetico» dice Alec. «Stiamo conducendo una caccia all’uomo, ma finora non abbiamo trovato niente. Tu sei la nostra prima pista».

Wolfsbane assottiglia lo sguardo, gli si irrigidisce la mascella. Si erge più dritto e Alec è sempre stato consapevole che è alto, il tipo di uomo che può incassare un pugno, ma ora sembra _intimidatorio_ , la sua ombra è larga e profetica contro il bagliore fluorescente di Downtown.

«Ho lasciato Idris» afferma Wolfsbane con cautela. «E non ho intenzione di ritornarci. Intesi?».

«Non ti sto chiedendo di farlo» ribatte Alec. «Ma ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Non è Idris a chiedertelo, sono io. E anche Arkangel, Muse e Nightlock. Dobbiamo trovare Jonathan Morgenstern prima che uccida di nuovo».

Wolfsbane lancia un’occhiata a Veil. Lei sospira, ma si arrende ad una domanda posta senza parole. Quando lei comincia ad allontanarsi, gli occhi di Alec si sgranano in preda alla confusione.

«Aspettate –».

«Vieni, figliolo» dice Wolfsbane, indicando ad Alec di seguirli con un cenno della mano. La sua espressione assume un tono rassegnato, ma non sembra ostile. Sembra solo stanco. «Non è questo il posto adatto per questo genere di conversazioni».

__________________

Alec sa molto poco su Wolfsbane e Veil alla fin fine, e questo rende il loro rapporto molto surreale. Non conosce i loro nomi, né sa dove vivono, o quello che fanno durante il giorno, ma pensa che verrebbero a salvarlo se mai dovesse chiederlo loro. Ed è uno strano squilibrio su cui si ritrova a far conto, ma sono entrambi brave persone e pensa di fidarsi di loro, anche quando Wolfsbane lo conduce attraverso le laterali ingarbugliate di Downtown, vicoli accesi da luci al neon rosa sporco che delineano donne nude e bicchieri da cocktail e occhi chiusi.

Veil è un po’ più avanti, ma dà un calcio a una lattina in fondo al vicolo e questa colpisce un cassonetto con un rumore metallico tanto forte da far saltare sull’attenti tutti i peletti sulla nuca di Alec.

Wolfsbane non riesce a fare a meno di ridacchiare di fronte ai nervi a fior di pelle di Alec. «Calmati» dice. «Se ti volessimo morto, lo sapresti. Lei non si trattiene».

«Ne sono consapevole» borbotta Alec. 

Veil si arresta davanti ad un paio di porte d’acciaio chiuse con un catenaccio che conducono ad un seminterrato. Estrae una chiave appesa ad una catenina nascosta all’interno del suo top e apre il lucchetto, prima di aprire le porte con un grugnito.

Alec segue Wolfsbane all’interno, lanciandosi un’occhiata oltre la spalla mentre Veil chiude le porte a chiave dietro di loro, e la sua unica, ovvia uscita viene perduta. Si passa distrattamente le dita sul petto dove il suo localizzatore è incastonato nella tuta e poi prosegue, più in alto, e spegne il dispositivo di comunicazione. Izzy sa dov’è andato, ma se vuole che Wolfsbane sia sincero, sa che non può essere registrato.

Wolfsbane fa strada attraverso un corridoio stretto che conduce ad una stanzetta: il soffitto è basso e le uniche finestre, in alto vicino al soffitto, sono molto piccole e con le inferriate e non lasciano entrare nessuna luce. Al centro della stanza c’è un grande tavolo rotondo, un po’ consunto, e su di esso si trova un’enorme bacheca di sughero smontata dal muro. È coperta di fotografie e ritagli di giornale ed è intrisa di un numero di fili dai colori diversi, tenuti tesi da delle puntine.

L’attenzione di Alec guizza verso il muro in fondo alla stanza: un piano di lavoro e quella che assomiglia a una pistola per saldatura e, appeso al muro, un arsenale di diverse pistole, un revolver, un fucile d’assalto semiautomatico. Scaffali di munizioni vanno dal pavimento al soffitto e in una teca di vetro nell’angolo c’è un manichino che indossa una versione prototipa della tuta di Wolfsbane.

Questo è il loro nascondiglio.

Alec non ha nessun vantaggio giurisdizionale qui. È una mossa furba da parte di Wolfsbane.

«Mettiti comodo» dice Wolfsbane, indicando col capo una delle sedie spaiate attorno al tavolo. «Vuoi qualcosa da bere? Del tè? Un caffè? Un bourbon?».

«No, grazie. Sono a posto così».

«Come preferisci» dice Wolfsbane. Afferra una vecchia bottiglia di bourbon da una mensola attaccata alla parete e se ne versa un bicchiere. Alec si lancia un’occhiata alle spalle alla ricerca di Veil e la trova vicino alla porta, appoggiata contro lo stipite, con il mento sollevato e l’espressione del volto che lo sfida a fare qualsiasi cosa. Sta facendo la guardia all’uscita. Alec non andrà da nessuna parte finché non avranno detto quello che vogliono dirgli.

Wolfsbane prende un sorso del suo drink, emette un suono a labbra chiuse al bruciore gradito lungo la sua gola e poi si volta bruscamente verso Alec.

«Non so molto sul figlio di Valentine» dice tutto d’un fiato. «Ma so per certo che Valentine non voleva che Maryse Lightwood mettesse le mani su di lui. Se suo figlio aveva dei poteri, cosa che sospetto, Valentine non voleva che Idris potesse sfruttarli al meglio, trasformandolo in un’arma, quando poteva essere la sua, di arma».

Alec si obbliga a non reagire quando viene menzionato il nome di sua madre. «Perché sospetti che il figlio avesse i poteri?».

Wolfsbane prende un altro sorso. «Conosco sua madre. Aveva anche lei i poteri».

«Davvero? E lei sa dove si trova Jonathan Morgenstern? Potrebbe dircelo».

Wolfsbane scuote il capo. «Non ha seguito Valentine quando ha disertato assieme al loro figlio, ma non era al sicuro nemmeno a Idris, non con quello che ci veniva chiesto di fare all’epoca. Non era giusto. Non era virtuoso».

«Che cosa vi veniva chiesto?».

«Tu _che ne pensi?_ » sbotta Veil alle sue spalle. Wolfsbane le lancia un’altra occhiata severa. Lei brontola rumorosamente.

«Sai cos’è successo in Vietnam» continua Wolfsbane. «La Casa Bianca aveva un’idea ben precisa di quel che voleva da noi, sia qua che là. Quando la guerra è finita, siamo stati dislocati a Berlino, Varsavia, Mosca, a caccia degli agenti russi, a caccia del Circolo. Dopo la caduta del Muro, ci hanno riportati qui, a rintracciare e ad arrestare i vigilante, a fare il lavoro sporco dei politici – tutta quella roba che a quanto pare fanno ancora fare _a voi_ ».

«Quindi se n’è andata perché non era d’accordo con Idris. La madre» suppone Alec. «E tu?».

«È lo stesso motivo per cui me ne sono andato io. Me ne sono andato perché se n’è andata lei».

Alec apre la bocca e poi la chiude di nuovo. Aggrotta la fronte. Wolfsbane finisce di bere il suo drink e appoggia il bicchiere vuoto; non si ferma ad osservare Alec che elabora le informazioni. Comincia ad ispezionare la bacheca di sughero sul tavolo, seguendo un filo di lana rossa con la punta delle dita.

Alec immagina quello stesso filo legato sotto alla tuta di Wolfsbane, forse attaccato tra la terza e la quarta costola. L’altro capo scompare oltre una di quelle finestrelle sul soffitto.

Colpisce Alec meno come la caduta di un fulmine e più come l’atrofizzarsi lento di ogni muscolo del suo corpo.

_Ah_. Ora capisce.

«Te ne sei andato insieme a lei perché ne eri innamorato». Non è una domanda, solo una conclusione. Il cipiglio di Alec si fa più profondo. «Hai mollato. Ti sei dovuto nascondere. E Idris ti ha lasciato andare?».

«Idris non lascia andare nessuno» risponde Veil. «Sono scappati».

_Sono scappati_. Sono scappati da Idris e sono fuggiti. Sono scappati perché – perché Idris li rendeva delle persone che non volevano essere.

Qualcosa di inquieto e di acido fermenta in profondità nel petto di Alec; ne percepisce il sobbollire all’interno del suo cuore, che corrode lentamente le sue pareti arteriose. Alec si sfrega delicatamente lo sterno con la mano. Il dolore non si ritrae; sotto la tuta, la sua pelle risulterebbe calda al tocco.

Wolfsbane lavorava per Idris, lavorava per i genitori di Alec, e ora non più.

Ora, è un vigilante.

E se n’è andato perché c’era una persona che voleva proteggere e il proteggerla gli interessava di più del dovere, della fedeltà alla città, del riempirsi le tasche. Se n’è andato perché la persona che era non era più compatibile col supereroe che Idris aveva bisogno che fosse. Se n’è andato perché, per lui, non c’era altra alternativa. 

L’invidia brucia. Caustica, verde, piuttosto meschina.

«Hai rischiato la vita» mormora Alec. «Se Idris ti avesse catturato –».

«Non è ancora successo» lo interrompe Wolfsbane. «Io me ne sto fuori dai piedi, e loro fanno lo stesso. Sanno chi sono io tanto quanto io so chi sono loro, Maryse e Robert Lightwood non proveranno a fare un bel niente quando so i loro nomi. E poi, hanno già tanto a cui pensare in questo momento per trascinarmi di nuovo lì e mettermi in cella per aver preso una dannata decisione giusta. Sono passati quasi vent’anni da quando me ne sono andato».

_Allora è possibile._

Un pensiero nomade, ma gorgoglia comunque in superficie, e Alec quasi trasalisce per il modo in cui assomiglia ad un’esplosione nel suo petto, avvolgendolo con la presa di coscienza e… Dio, è forse _sollievo_ questo?

È _davvero_ possibile lasciare Idris e continuare a fare quel che è giusto. Continuare ad aiutare le persone. Continuare ad essere un supereroe.

Continuare a tenersi stretto un lavoro, innamorarsi, mettere su famiglia… _avere una vita normale._

Alec sente la gola chiudersi. Vorrebbe fingere di non sapere perché, ma lo sa. Lo sa, più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

«Stai ancora –» comincia, ma vacilla. Si schiarisce la gola e prova di nuovo. «Stai ancora con lei? La madre?». 

Wolfsbane sorride, completamente innamorato. «Quindici anni d’anniversario di matrimonio il mese prossimo e nostra figlia è al college» risponde. «La signora ha appeso il mantello al chiodo un bel po’ di tempo fa, ma va ancora tutto a gonfie vele. Per lei ne è valsa la pena. Fino alla fine».

«Sai, per quante volte racconti questa storia, mi viene ancora voglia di vomitare» commenta Veil. «Il vero amore, _che cosa disgustosa_ ».

«Il pessimismo non ti dona, Veil» ribatte Wolfsbane, continuando a sorridere.

«Va’ al diavolo» rimbecca lei.

__________________

Alec si trattiene per un po’. Racconta a Wolfsbane della notte nel vicolo col pirocinetico, dell’averlo visto in faccia, di Nightlock che è giunto a salvarlo. Menziona come la loro pista su Hodge Starkweather sia a un punto morto, e Wolfsbane annuisce, e poi Alec menziona la senatrice Herondale e Wolfsbane si acciglia. Chiede se il nome Sebastan Verlac dica loro qualcosa, ma non è così, e in cambio Wolfsbane vuole sapere se hanno sentito nulla riguardo a un’impennata del traffico d’armi clandestino, ma Alec non ne sa niente.

Alec pone delle altre domande a Wolfsbane su come fosse Idris, negli anni ’70, negli anni poco prima del golpe. Anche Veil sembra rilassarsi in sua presenza, abbandonando alla fine il suo posto di guardia vicino alla porta per spaparanzarsi su un vecchio divano logoro in un angolo della stanza dove tiene una serie di manuali impilati sul bracciolo.

Alec la guarda – ed è solo uno sguardo rapido, ma riesce a vedere facilmente il titolo di quello che sta leggendo, un manuale di biologia marina di una delle università di Midtown – ma non dice nulla a riguardo. Archivia l’informazione all’interno della sua testa come una delle poche cose che sa su di lei, ma non vi darà seguito, non lo dirà a nessun altro, non finché non sarà Veil stessa a permetterglielo.

Wolfsbane riporta l’attenzione sul tavolo quando comincia a spiegare l’enorme bacheca di sughero di fronte a loro: assomiglia a qualcosa che viene direttamente da un commissariato di polizia, le foto sgranate di tutte le scene del crimine che hanno associato al Circolo sono appese alla bacheca, e sopra ci hanno scribacchiato con un pennarello nero e una grafia confusionaria. Ci sono anche foto segnaletiche dei sospettati e verbali della polizia, e un’ampia cartina della città, molto simile a quella di Alec, segnata con delle croci rosse per indicare ogni omicidio. I fili di lana colorata si diramano come una ragnatela.

Sembra che Wolfsbane e Veil abbiano condotto la stessa operazione di Sentinel e Nightlock, ma da molto più tempo. E in modo di gran lunga migliore.

«Stiamo setacciando la città» spiega Alec, ricalcando la piantina con l’indice per dividere le strade. «Arkangel e Muse stanno perlustrando Downtown, mentre io e Nightlock stiamo controllando Midtown e Harlem, ma c’è un sacco di territorio da battere. Abbiamo ancora bisogno di gente che vada a sud del fiume e ripercorra le scene del crimine che sono laggiù».

«Io e Veil ne abbiamo già ripercorso la maggior parte» lo informa Wolfsbane. «Abbiamo chiesto in giro, ma tutte le dichiarazioni dei testimoni che riusciamo a ottenere sono sempre inaffidabili. Stiamo cercando di capire come facciano quelli del Circolo a farla franca così facilmente senza essere visti».

Wolfsbane stacca una foto dalla bacheca, strappandola da sotto la puntina. È una coppia di foto segnaletiche, una di un vecchio Hodge Starkweather, datata prima della sua messa in libertà condizionale, e l’altra di un uomo che Alec non riconosce. Sul collo porta il marchio del Circolo impresso violentemente a fuoco.

«Questo è Azazel» spiega Wolfsbane. «Non è del Circolo, quantomeno non originariamente, ma Hodge Starkweather è stato impegnato. A quanto parte si sono incontrati in prigione, ma non sono ancora stato in grado di averne conferma. È un vigilante, un pezzo grosso, ma credo che lavori per Valentine ora, che sia per sua libera scelta o meno. Può creare dei portali. Teletrasporto, in pratica. È stato pratico in un paio di rapine in banca, sono sorpreso che si sia fatto beccare più che altro».

«Ottimo modo di entrare e uscire velocemente» biascica Alec, prendendo la foto segnaletica dalle mani di Wolfsbane. L’uomo nella foto è ordinario, bianco, viso scarno, con delle caratteristiche somatiche non proprio sufficientemente attraenti perché qualcuno si fermi a guardarlo. Non è il tipo di uomo che spicca in una città come questa.

Alec non l’ha mai visto prima – o forse sì e non se ne ricorda. Isabelle saprà fare di meglio.

«Posso prendere questa?» chiede Alec. «Possiamo metterlo nei database e controllare se abbiamo altri verbali su di lui».

«Fa’ pure» dice Wolfsbane, ma la sua espressione si affila. «Mi sbaglio se dico che abbiamo un accordo, allora?».

«Un accordo?».

«Informazioni condivise» spiega. «Noi condividiamo con voi quello che sappiamo e viceversa, e nessuno condivide niente con Idris. Il tutto col dovuto riserbo. Ti sembra ragionevole?».

Alec non ha tempo di fare il difficile. Estende la mano inguantata verso Wolfsbane e Wolfsbane la stringe.

«Molto ragionevole» concorda Alec.

__________________

Senza la vista della città e del mondo esterno è impossibile tenere traccia dello scorrere del tempo. Ad Alec ricorda un po’ l’ufficio di Magnus, anche se la sensazione qui non è la stessa: con Magnus il mondo esterno smette di esistere, il tempo stesso si arresta, ma qui Alec è acutamente conscio dei secondi che scorrono oltre le finestrelle, un pirocinetico che si allontana sempre più dalla loro presa, il Circolo che muove i pezzi di una scacchiera nell’oscurità. Qui non percepisce lo stesso senso di calma, e fissa, in un lungo silenzio, la bacheca di sughero sul tavolo, desiderando imprimersela nella memoria mentre si sfrega le nocche.

Mezzanotte è giunta e passata quando Alec lascia il seminterrato, nonostante Veil gli chieda se vuole rimanere per del cibo d’asporto a notte fonda. Alec strizza gli occhi verso di lei – “ _ordinate davvero del cibo d’asporto a un nascondiglio segreto?_ ” – ma Veil si limita a fare spallucce e dice che hanno un accordo con la pizzeria locale che si risolve a loro favore.

Wolfsbane accompagna Alec fuori mentre lei è al telefono, ad ordinare più pizza di quanta due persone dovrebbero ragionevolmente essere in grado di mangiare. È notte fonda e l’aria è fredda, la brina si sta già formando sui telai delle finestre e sulle scale antincendio come una sottile lucentezza di diamante. Il vento corroborante gli punge le guance. Alec curva le spalle e pensa che sarebbe ora di chiedere a Izzy di progettargli una giacca come quella di Nightlock da mettere sopra la tuta. L’inverno alle porte si fa ogni giorno più implacabile.

«Nessuno è a conoscenza di questo posto» dice Wolfsbane, chiudendo le porte dello scantinato per impedire alle foglie fradicie di entrare e rotolare giù dalle scale dietro di loro. «E preferirei che le cose restassero così».

«Certamente» dice Alec. «Hai la mia parola».

«Ma se dovessi avere bisogno di noi, siamo qui la maggior parte delle notti quando non siamo di ronda. Se non siamo qui, parla con Nightlock. Ha il mio numero».

Alec annuisce, incerto sul fatto che un “grazie” sia o meno fuori luogo. Invece, sfrega un piede contro l’altro con imbarazzo. 

La sua incapacità di stare fermo fa sorridere Wolfsbane. Allunga una mano per dare una pacca sulla spalla ad Alec, benevolo e paterno in un modo che non riesce mai a non far sentire Alec strano, come se stesse ricevendo qualcosa che non sa come elaborare.

«Puoi contare su di noi, Sentinel» lo rassicura Wolfsbane. «Farò qualche telefonata stanotte, vediamo quello che riusciamo a trovare su Jonathan Morgenstern. E poi cominceremo dalla sponda sud del fiume domani sera. Prenderemo questo tizio. Fermeremo il Circolo. Ci credo».

Per un momento, anche Alec ci crede incondizionatamente.

Non è un momento duraturo.

__________________

Alec aggiorna Izzy sul tetto di un grande magazzino quattro isolati più a sud rispetto al suo condominio, e lei gli dice che Jace e Clary hanno terminato a casa di Sebastian Verlac e che sono di ritorno a Idris per fare rapporto.

«Ho bisogno che tu faccia delle ricerche su un vigilante di nome Azazel» le dice in seguito Alec. Ha delle scorte segrete di vestiti da qualche parte su questo tetto, e spera che siano ancora qui, perché qualcosa nel suo stomaco gli dice che stanotte non è una notte per scivolare all’interno dell’appartamento dalla finestra con ancora la tuta addosso. Sarà anche paranoia, ma la prudenza non è mai troppa.

«Azazel? Sì, l’ho visto sui giornali. Arrestato nell’ ’89 se mi ricordo bene. Un uomo snello, dall’aspetto losco».

Alec mormora, concorde. Ovviamente Izzy si ricorda bene.

«Hodge Starkweather stava cercando un teleporta. Potrebbe essere lui. Mi ha fatto la soffiata Wolfsbane».

«Ci penso io. Ti chiamo a casa se trovo qualcosa. Va’ a dormire, Alec, sei in piedi da ore».

«Sto bene» ribatte Alec, ma avverte uno sbadiglio formarglisi nei polmoni. Lo reprime intenzionalmente, per non dimostrarle di avere ragione.

«Come no» dice lei. «Fa’ un salto al quartier generale domani dopo il lavoro, d’accordo? E sta’ attento. Ti voglio bene».

«Ti voglio bene anch’io». 

Alec trova la sua scorta di vestiti di ricambio e si sfila la tuta a denti stretti, il vento è particolarmente freddo e pungente, la minaccia della pioggia si appanna sulla sua pelle. Infila tutta l’attrezzatura all’interno della sacca e se la mette sulla spalla, prima di forzare la serratura sulla scala antincendio, sperando che chiunque ci sia di sicurezza all’interno non lo colga in flagrante e non gli faccia domande a cui in questo momento non ha davvero voglia di rispondere abilmente.

La sua mente è altrove, ed è sempre difficile per lui spegnere l’interruttore, ma stanotte sembra stucchevole, un rumore nella sua testa che non la pianta mai: il pirocinetico e Azazel, e Valentine e Idris, e Veil e _Wolfsbane_ –.

“ _Ha appeso il mantello al chiodo, ma va ancora tutto alla grande. Per lei ne è valsa la pena. Fino alla fine_ ”.

La mente di Alec continua a restare appiccicata a quell’unica cosa; non riesce a scrollarsela dalla testa.

Lasciare Idris è valso la pena per la donna che Wolfsbane ama. Per lei è valso la pena correre il rischio che Idris desse la caccia ad entrambi, che i genitori di Alec pagassero uno dei loro per far fuori Wolfsbane una notte in cui nessuno se ne accorgerebbe, vivere una vita guardandosi costantemente le spalle.

_È una vita che io riuscirei a vivere?_ , si ritrova a chiedersi Alec. E, poi, _è una vita che so come vivere?_

Per Isabelle, per Jace, lo farebbe. Se avessero bisogno che lui facesse questo, se ne andrebbe. Per loro.

_Ma sono gli unici?_

_E che mi dici di andartene solo per te?_

Alec saluta con un cenno del capo l’addetta alla reception del suo palazzo mentre scivola all’interno dalla porta principale, i capelli resi scivolosi dalla pioggia. La donna non solleva lo sguardo, masticando rumorosamente la propria gomma, con i piedi sollevati sulla scrivania mentre guarda la TV sullo schermo sgranato.

L’ascensore cigola e stride fino al suo piano e Alec si appoggia alla parete, tamburellando con le dita sul corrimano in modo inquieto. Il suo riflesso nello specchio è tirato, un volto pallido e degli occhi infossati con qualche sorta di tormento che lui non può toccare ma che esiste sempre proprio al di sotto della superficie della sua pelle.

Ha accettato molto tempo fa il fatto che sia Idris la cosa che lo sta lentamente corrodendo, lentamente uccidendo, mentre diventa necrotico dall’interno. L’aspettativa di vita non è mai tanto alta nel suo mestiere, e se non è un proiettile a farlo fuori, è un infarto prematuro, o uno scivolone e una caduta perché è troppo stanco per tenersi in piedi.

È inevitabile. Lo è stato per anni, se non di più. Una verità che ha appreso da bambino.

Sbatte le palpebre con fare stanco e nota un ritardo esausto nel suo riflesso. Il pensiero di doversi alzare e andare al lavoro tra qualche ora, e di doversi poi dirigere successivamente al quartier generale senza poter prendere fiato, lo riempie di una sensazione pesante, grigia, che indugia nelle sue riflessioni. Dopodiché ci sarà la ronda, altri fantasmi da inseguire, altre tempeste da sopportare, per poi ripetere tutto daccapo. 

_Deve andare per forza in questo modo?_

Si concede di chiudere gli occhi, giusto per un istante. Giusto per un istante, se lo può concedere. È stata una lunga giornata, una giornata di persone che hanno avuto bisogno di lui e che dipendono da lui, e non lo cambierebbe, non lo cambierebbe mai, ma lui –.

Si immagina come potrebbe essere, tornare a casa dal lavoro e trovare qualcosa di diverso. Senza segreti e senza una disperazione beffarda e senza la sensazione di essere così esausto fino al midollo da non essere del tutto certo di quanto ne resti di lui. Pensa al tornare a casa in un luogo dove la morte non gli si aggrappa alle dita mentre l’ascensore trilla, avvisandolo di essere arrivato al suo piano, e lui si issa la sacca in spalla e oltrepassa le porte. Pensa a un luogo dove non viene accolto da lapidi ogni volta che apre la porta d’ingresso e ogni volta che la chiude. Pensa a un luogo in cui riesce ad appendere al chiodo il mantello e la maschera e a celebrare vent’anni di pace.

Alec si ferma in corridoio, chiudendo gli occhi di nuovo, oscillando sui piedi. Pensa a tornare a casa in un luogo dove Idris non esiste più, dove le persone non gli chiedono più delle cose terribili. In quel luogo, tutte le persone che conosce e ama sono al sicuro.

E no, forse non è un mondo che sa come abitare, ma il suo corpo è stato più o meno lo stesso per molti anni ormai, più un cadavere che una dimora. Vuole reimparare. Vuole dormire otto ore a notte senza aver bisogno di una sveglia e vuole avere il tempo di trascorrere una giornata intera sul divano a guardare film mediocri. Non vuole preoccuparsi delle elezioni. Vuole confidare nello strano palpitio del suo cuore, che non ha mai provato prima –.

E vuole imparare a baciare l’uomo di cui teme di potersi innamorare senza che sappia di rimorso.

Wolfsbane ha rubato tutto ciò per sé. E vuole farlo anche Alec. Questo lo rende forse un criminale? Un ladro?

Forse è questo il prezzo da pagare per tutto ciò.

Apre gli occhi. Davanti a sé, tutte le luci del corridoio sono spente, tutte le lampadine in frantumi. Non sono scoppiate.

Sono state frantumante dall’esterno, come se qualcuno avesse corso lungo il corridoio con una mazza da baseball, facendole fuori tutte quante. Il vetro ricopre la moquette; luccica nella fioca luce arancio che s’infiltra dall’unica finestra in fondo al corridoio. 

_Ma che ca–._

Un brivido percorre la spina dorsale di Alec, cacciando la spossatezza e rimpiazzandola con la preoccupazione. I passi di Alec scricchiolano. L’allarme antincendio appeso al muro è stato fracassato e gli sprinkler sono stati ripiegati su sé stessi con un colpo poderoso.

Alec osserva la porta dell’appartamento dei suoi vicini mentre ci passa accanto: ci sono dei segni accanto alla serratura, graffi aggressivi sulla toppa. Il legno degli stipiti è piegato e scheggiato attorno ai cardini.

Alec non è sicuro di quanto altro timore possa accorpare. Ha la bocca secca. Affretta il passo.

La sua porta d’ingresso è stata divelta con un calcio.

Il pomello è frantumato, c’è del vetro su tutto il pavimento, e la porta penzola da uno dei cardini. Ondeggia con uno scricchiolio. Alec percepisce un refolo di vento freddo sulla faccia.

_No, questo non è il mio appartamento,_ pensa, ma lo è. _Non può essere_ , ma lo è. I suoi numeri dorati proprio sopra lo spioncino, il suo vecchio tappetino d’ingresso, la sua casa.

Lascia cadere al suolo la sacca piena della sua attrezzatura, e lui se ne resta lì in piedi, sbigottito, completamente scollegato dalla realtà. Il corridoio è deserto, inquietantemente silenzioso, e Alec riesce a udire i suoi stessi respiri. Il buio è illuminato dalla luce dei lampioni che filtra all’interno dall’unica finestra in fondo al corridoio, sia la luce che il vetro sporco e sudicio, e Alec si sente come se non fosse del tutto lì, come se non fosse del tutto dentro la sua testa. Si sta dissociando, si sta rifugiando dentro sé stesso, sta fissando la devastazione di un appartamento che _non può proprio_ essere il suo. È intorpidito rispetto al battito debole del suo cuore che si sforza dolorosamente ad ogni palpitazione all’interno del suo petto.

Percepisce il pallore sul suo volto filtrargli nelle viscere, nel sangue, nelle ossa, e lo rende traslucido e assente e _niente_. Sta impallidendo, dentro e fuori, e si chiede se ben presto non sarà abbastanza pallido da scomparire senza essere mai più visto.

Qualcuno si è introdotto in casa sua. Qualcuno sa che vive qui. Quel qualcuno potrebbe essere ancora dentro.

Alec reagisce d’impulso, estraendo il coltello da caccia dal retro del suo stivale. Sembra così piccolo e flebile, serrato nel palmo della sua mano, dove vorrebbe ci fosse l’arco, ma l’arco e le frecce non sono l’ideale all’interno delle mura miserevoli di un appartamento e a distanze ravvicinate. Alec serra il pugno attorno alla presa sul coltello, la lama è sbiadita nella luce fioca. Preme il palmo della mano contro la porta d’ingresso e dà una lieve spinta; la porta si apre con una facilità stridente.

La sua pelle sembra andare a fuoco; del rumore bianco gli riempie le orecchie.

Va avanti, prima con una spalla, poi fa scivolare la schiena contro il muro interno. La porta si chiude dietro di lui, allentata ai cardini. Alec precipita nella penombra, ma i suoi sensi formicolano. Non cammina sulla posta squarciata e sparsa sul tappetino d’ingresso; non calpesta il vetro rotto della lampadina sul pavimento. Il suo ginocchio colpisce il lato del divano, spinto di lato, a metà stanza, ma lui non grugnisce. 

Le tende sono aperte, una delle finestre che conduce alla scala antincendio è aperta e in preda alle intemperie. La pioggia si leva a ondate contro le lastre pesanti e affoga i suoi libri sparsi per terra in una pozzanghera d’acqua grigia.

Alec entra in camera da letto, aprendo ogni armadio, col coltello teso, ma non trova nessuno. Controlla anche il bagno, dietro la tenda della doccia, e poi la cucina, e poi l’armadio nel corridoio, ma non c’è nessuno lì.

_Però c’era stato._

Qualcuno ha frugato tra i suoi averi, capovolgendo i mobili, sventrando i cuscini del divano, chiaramente alla ricerca di qualcosa. Alec rimette il divano in piedi, ma sta riversando dell’imbottitura per tutta la stanza, e allora si ricorda della sacca lasciata in corridoio e corre a recuperarla.

Accende le luci quando entra nell’appartamento per la seconda volta. La carneficina è peggiore di quel che si aspettava. Il brivido gelido corre incontrollato su e giù per la sua schiena, netto e doloroso e terrificante, ma è l’unica cosa che sa essere reale.

Se ne sta in piedi, frastornato, tra ciò che rimane della sua libreria e del suo armadio, vestiti neri e fogli di carta ai suoi piedi, e cerca di pensare che è stato fortunato. Non era in casa, non c’è del sangue da sfregare via dalle fessure tra le assi del pavimento. È fortunato a portare con sé l’arco e la faretra ovunque vada, senza lasciare mai incustodita a casa nessuna traccia di Sentinel.

È fortunato a non essere uno di quei poveri bastardi che lui e Nightlock hanno trovato legati a un idrante in mezzo alla strada.

È fortunato a non essere un cadavere bruciato e ridotto in cenere appeso alle travi di una chiesa abbandonata.

_È un’epidemia._ Alec ricorda le parole di Magnus, molto tempo prima. _Qualcuno là fuori sta uccidendo i super e non importa a nessuno._

Alec è addestrato a funzionare in momenti critici, ma non la smette di tremare, non questa volta. Si muove come un automa, cercando al di sotto del lavandino della cucina un martello e dei chiodi, risistemando la porta d’ingresso come meglio può. La serratura è rotta irrimediabilmente, la maniglia gli resta in mano, ma il catenaccio funziona ancora, e Alec infila un fermaporta sotto l’angolo in modo che non possa essere aperta per più di un centimetro, così da riuscire a sentire chiunque tenti di entrare.

Poi, le finestre: le chiude tutte, le blocca, e le _blocca nuovamente_ , e poi fa del suo meglio per strizzare l’acqua piovana fuori dalle tende. Ma sono inzuppate e sporche, così le strappa via dal binario e scaraventa quelle che può recuperare in lavatrice, il resto nella spazzatura.

La sua concentrazione è ferrea mentre afferra la scopa e comincia a freneticamente a raggruppare i frammenti sparsi delle lampadine e del vasellame, ma quando si ferma per afferrare una cornice che è stata scaraventata al suolo si blocca. Il vetro si è fratturato e ha strappato la foto: sono lui, Izzy, Jace e Max, tanto, tanto tempo fa, felici e spensierati, o perlomeno il più spensierati che si può essere nel loro mestiere. È una copia di quella foto che Jace conserva nel portafoglio, quel giorno che sono andati a Jersey City e se la sono spassata nella sala giochi tutto il pomeriggio.

La paura lo inonda. Le sue dita sono mosse da spasmi e lui fa cadere di nuovo la cornice, il cui schianto contro il pavimento è come uno sparo.

Qualcuno sa chi è. È compromesso.

Tutte le persone che conosce sono in pericolo.

Alec per poco non inciampa sui suoi stessi piedi mentre corre verso la camera da letto, aprendo bruscamente la sacca e cambiandosi i vestiti più in fretta che può. Il cuoio nero e il kevlar della tuta di Sentinel sono ancora bagnati per la pioggia, ma si intromettono in lui come cavi, e lui non ha il tempo di riaggiustare l’attillatezza o di stringere i parabracci o di contare le frecce. Si fa scivolare la faretra oltre la spalla e indossa la maschera e rabbrividisce ora, perché la stanza è gelata, il suo sangue è gelato.

_Qualcuno sa chi è_. Qualcuno è stato qui. Sa dove vive. E deve sapere dove lavora. Dov’è stato. Chi conosce.

Le persone a cui tiene.

Si infila bruscamente il dispositivo di comunicazione nell’orecchio, un sibilo gli s’infiltra tra i denti e assomiglia al nome di Izzy, mentre aspetta che il dispositivo si connetta alla rete. Ci mette un momento di troppo – riesce a sentirsi il cuore pulsare nelle tempie, assordantemente rumoroso – e quando la voce di Izzy crepita dall’altro capo della comunicazione si chiede se riesca a parlare.

«Ehi, fratellone, avevo detto che ti avrei chiamato sul numero di casa –».

«Dove sei?» le chiede, senza lasciarla finire. Si infila gli anfibi a strattoni e si muove per spingere il divano malandato in corridoio, spingendolo contro la porta d’ingresso; i piedi del divano stridono sulle travi del pavimento. Izzy riesce decisamente a sentirlo.

«Cosa? Perché?» chiede. Non c’è dubbio che lei riesca a udire il panico crescente nella voce di Alec. «Sono al quartier generale con Jace e Clary per il rapporto, come avevo detto. Alec, che sta succedendo? Stai bene?».

«Restate lì». Alec torna in camera da letto per prendere l’arco, aprendolo ad ampiezza totale con uno scatto violento del polso. Pizzica la corda una sola volta e sembra tanto tesa quanto lo è lui. «Qualcuno è stato nel mio appartamento. Sono compromesso».

«Merda, Alec –» comincia Izzy. «Stai bene, sei ferito? Hai bisogno di rinforzi?».

«Chiunque sia stato è entrato e uscito mentre ero con Wolfsbane e Veil. Non so se abbia trovato quel che stava cercando».

«Ti mando subito Jace –».

«Non farlo».

Sblocca una finestra che dà sulla scala antincendio ed esce nelle tenebre con troppo poco autocontrollo per chiamarsi Sentinel stanotte. È Alec con addosso la maschera di un poveraccio. E commetterà un errore per questo. Non ha tempo di pensarci.

«Alec –».

«Non farlo» insiste. «Se qualcuno sa dove vivo, potrebbe star tenendo d’occhio anche Arkangel. Non è sicuro. Digli di rimanere lì».

La scala antincendio cigola e si lamenta sotto alla pioggia; il metallo sibila in una canzone penetrante. Ci vuole appena qualche secondo perché Alec si ritrovi infradiciato fino all’osso. Comincia a battere i denti, ma è più per il panico che per il freddo.

Delle mani volano su una tastiera dal capo della comunicazione di Izzy mentre lei comincia a digitare tasti freneticamente. «Sto accedendo a tutte le telecamere stradali che ci sono fra te e il quartier generale. Ci procureremo anche i filmati della sorveglianza del tuo palazzo. Vuoi che informi mamma e papà?».

«No. No, non farlo».

«Alec –».

«Potrebbe trattarsi del Circolo, non possiamo rischiare».

Izzy esita per un momento e Alec riesce a immaginarla mordersi il labbro. «Stai venendo qui?» gli chiede. Dal tono della sua voce, Alec sa che conosce già la risposta.

«Non ancora» risponde. «Devo – devo controllare una cosa prima».

«Sta’ attento» dice Izzy. «Chiamami se succede qualcosa». Izzy si interrompe, la sua voce poi si abbassa in un tono riservato. Sembra che stia coprendo il microfono con la mano. Lei sa sempre cosa gli passa per la testa senza che lui debba dire una parola. Lo sa sempre.

«Non passare per il ponte… è meglio se prendi i tunnel della metro, non ti vedrà nessuno. Spengo il tuo localizzatore così che mamma e papà non se ne accorgano, ma voglio sapere dove sei, okay? Se lasci Brooklyn, dimmelo. E fammi sapere se sta bene».

«D’accordo» mormora Alec. «Grazie».

__________________

Alec evita il ponte di Brooklyn, anche se non c’è quasi traffico nelle prime ore del mattino. Piuttosto, scompare giù per i tunnel della metro e sgattaiola sotto il fiume nell’oscurità, il cuore gli rimbomba nelle orecchie con ogni ruglio della ferrovia alle sue spalle. Nessuno lo segue, a parte i topi che si affrettano e zampettano freneticamente comparendo e scomparendo alla vista. Non importa.

Gli ci vuole troppo tempo per raggiungere il loft di Magnus. Sono quasi le 2 del mattino quando riemerge di nuovo in superficie, prendendo una boccata di gelida aria notturna.

Il palazzo in cui vive Magnus è esattamente come se lo ricordava: un alto edificio di mattoni con vista sul fiume e le luci sfavillanti che lo rivestono; i gradini d’ingresso dove Magnus aveva finto di essere ubriaco e si era aggrappato al braccio di Sentinel; quel punto sul marciapiede dove Alec se n’era rimasto e aveva sollevato lo sguardo sul loft per un momento troppo lungo per dimenticarsene.

Alec sbircia all’intero attraverso le porte d’ingresso, ma l’atrio è silenzioso e buio, e l’unica cosa che attira la sua attenzione è il led azzurro lampeggiante della telecamera di sicurezza, che fa da guardia all’ascensore. Non c’è nessuno e sembra che nessuno si sia introdotto all’interno, ma –.

_Ma, se si tratta del Circolo, hanno una teleporta adesso_ , pensa Alec. Il suo cuore si serra come una morsa; si sente instabile. È come se ci fosse della polvere da sparo nel suo sangue, sotto le sue unghie, un proiettile tra i denti. Sta aspettando una scintilla.

Potrebbe chiamare Magnus. Si ricorda il suo numero di telefono. Potrebbe trovare un telefono pubblico e infilare un paio di spiccioli nella fessura per i gettoni e comporre il numero e svegliare Magnus e sentire la sua voce – ma non è sufficiente. E se Magnus non rispondesse? E se andasse in segreteria?

Alec deve vederlo di persona. 

Quando trova la scala antincendio sta ansimando, le gambe gli bruciano, la testa gli martella, ma non riesce a smettere di correre, non riesce a smettere di arrampicarsi. Per poco manca un appiglio mentre si trascina sul tetto del palazzo di fronte, con le dita che scivolano per la pioggia e per la sua distrazione; il suo incespicare gli fa volare il cuore in gola.

New York è mortalmente silenziosa, soffocata dal nubifragio che imperversa da quando ha lasciato la tana di Wolfsbane. Manhattan è un bagliore bianco e azzurro in lontananza, ma Brooklyn è più buia, le luci dei lampioni sono smorzate e il rombo dei motori delle automobili è lontano. Qui l’aria non sa di sigarette e fognatura; non sa di niente, sa di pioggia. La città è senza vita, innaturale, immobile in un modo in cui le strade non dovrebbero mai essere; è stata picchiata e sottomessa, le nuvole soprastanti sono un livido viola. Alec non riesce ancora a percepire la fitta delicata, ma la attende, sa che il dolore arriverà una volta che l’adrenalina avrà lasciato il suo corpo e gli permetterà di respirare.

Non può respirare ora. Qualcuno potrebbe udirlo. Qualcuno potrebbe vedere la nuvoletta bianca sfuggirgli dalle labbra. Non c’è tempo per respirare, non c’è tempo per –.

Una luce gialla e calda sfarfalla accendendosi nell’attico dall’altra parte della strada, prima il corridoio, poi la cucina, e infine il salotto, e Alec inspira così profondamente che il freddo gli pizzica l’interno del naso e lo fa annaspare.

Afferra il mirino, togliendolo dall’arco e portandoselo all’occhio come un occhialino, ma la pioggia è battente e gocciola sulla lente e lui non riesce a vedere niente. Alec grugnisce e lo getta via, e fa del suo meglio per strizzare gli occhi nell’oscurità. Si ripara gli occhi con la mano, sbattendo le ciglia per cacciare l’acqua che gli scorre lungo la maschera. Scruta l’attico alla ricerca di movimento. Alla ricerca di Magnus, alla ricerca di qualcuno che non sia Magnus, della stessa persona che gli ha messo a soqquadro l’appartamento, ma –.

La pioggia sembra scemare. L’acqua sibila sulle condutture e le canalette attorno a lui, sussurrando sull’asfalto scivoloso della città, ma per un istante c’è una finestra in quel nubifragio e Alec ci vede dritto attraverso.

E vede Magnus. Vede Magnus gironzolare per il soggiorno, oscurato in ogni altro passo dalle tende spesse e raggruppate e dalle alte lampade esotiche – ma Alec espira lo stesso. Le sue dita stringono così tanto l’arco che immagina di poterlo rompere, ma non riesce ad abbassare lo sguardo.

Magnus è al telefono, sta gesticolando ampiamente mentre cammina senza direzione precisa avanti e indietro sulla distesa di tappeti persiani, perlomeno per quanto il filo del telefono glielo consente. Sembra serio per un momento, un cipiglio cucito fra le sue sopracciglia, ma poi la sua espressione si rilassa, un momento di sollievo per qualcosa che gli viene detto. Una risata gli colora il volto, spiegazzandogli gli occhi in un modo che Alec vede raramente. Afferra un libro dal suo tavolino da caffè e lo lancia per aria, riacciuffandolo per il dorso con facilità. Mentre lo ripone sulla libreria la sua testa comincia a ondeggiare a ritmo di una musica che Alec non può sentire, ma che riesce a immaginare. La immagina canticchiata, vivace, ignara.

Magnus sorride contro la cornetta, attorcigliando le dita attorno al filo. È un sorriso magnifico, intimo e dolce e privato. Non devono esserci così tante cose che fanno sorridere Magnus in quel modo.

_È vivo. Sta bene. Forse non è mai stato in pericolo._

Il battito cardiaco di Alec rallenta, l’energia avvolta a spirale che gli rendeva le braccia rigide si sta dissipando lentamente, trasformandosi in acqua che si raccoglie ai suoi piedi. Ora, nelle sue spalle e nelle sue cosce c’è un lieve dolore che si permette di provare. Sposta il peso da un piede all’altro. La pioggia gli appiattisce i capelli, gocciola in rivoli lungo la sua maschera e le sue guance, infiltrandosi nel colletto della tuta. Non gli interessa granché.

Gli occhi di Magnus non si rivolgono mai alla finestra; non ha motivo di guardare. Le maniche di pioggia oscurano completamente Alec alla vista rispetto all’altro lato della strada, ma c’è una parte di lui che spera, che supplica, che Magnus guardi nella sua direzione. Solo perché _scatti_ qualcosa. 

_Guardami. Basta che mi guardi. Solo una volta. Ti prego._

Il mondo oltre la finestra di Magnus non esiste, e nonostante il sentimento belligerante nel suo petto, Alec ne è eternamente grato.

Magnus è al sicuro. _Per il momento, almeno._

«Alec?». La voce di Izzy gli giunge all’orecchio. Preme il dispositivo di comunicazione per permetterle di sentirlo.

«Sì» sussurra, in risposta ad una domanda che è stata posta senza parole. «Sta bene».

«Bene» dice Izzy. «Sono contenta. Vuoi che faccia installare delle telecamere? Possiamo tenere sotto controllo l’isolato. Meliorn ha dei dispositivi sovietici che mamma e papà non saranno in grado di rintracciare. Potrebbe esserti d’aiuto».

«No» risponde Alec, chiudendo gli occhi. Rilascia un espiro tremante. «No, va bene. Non – non voglio farlo».

Izzy non ha bisogno di chiedere perché. Alec non vuole che Magnus sia coinvolto in questa storia: è stato lo scopo fin dall’inizio. Non vuole che Magnus sia a conoscenza di Sentinel; non vuole che Magnus si preoccupi del suo benessere quando scompare per intere settimane.

Non vuole nemmeno che Magnus lo guardi, lo trovi attraverso la pioggia, non proprio, non ora. Non può volerlo. Non può.

_Non importa quello che aveva detto Wolfsbane –._

Magnus è una barca nella notte. Alec lo osserva passare in lontananza al limite di un mare di grattacieli, ammirando i barlumi fugaci di quello che avrebbe potuto essere, in quell’altra vita, in un altro mondo, un’altra città dove le strade non sono delle canalette di scolo piene di sangue e dove conoscere il nome di Alec non equivale a rischiare la vita e dove Alec è abbastanza coraggioso da sognare un universo in cui potrebbe appendere al chiodo la propria maschera per un’altra persona senza che questo conduca a un risultato catastrofico.

La possibilità fluisce e rifluisce come un’onda contro i suoi piedi, lambendogli gli anfibi. Nel sogno, si avventura nell’acqua, ma, nel mondo reale, Alec non lascia la riva.

__________________

La pioggia battente è scemata in una pioggerellina, ma le nuvole grigie e tonanti sono piombate giù, inondando le strade, quando Alec si ritrova appollaiato alla scala antincendio del condominio di Simon Lewis. Il tormento nella sua coscienza ha avuto la meglio su di lui, un prurito sulle sue mani che stava diventando sempre più difficile da ignorare e da non grattare fino a sanguinare. Sa che l’avrebbe ucciso, il fatto di lasciare il loft di Magnus e di non passare a controllare Simon, solo per precauzione. Solo per precauzione.

_Che cosa dice di lui_ , si chiede, _il fatto che la seconda persona che deve passare a controllare quando la sua vita è messa a repentaglio sia il fottuto Simon Lewis?_ Alec conosce troppi supereroi.

Non lo pensa sul serio, ovviamente, ma le dita delle sue mani e dei suoi piedi si stanno lentamente congelando e lui sta digrignando i denti e la sua pazienza non sta reagendo molto bene. Non si sente al sicuro da solo qui fuori, e non è giusto, non è affatto giusto, lui vive e respira nelle tenebre. Ma le sue gambe e le sue braccia non sembrano le sue e in questo momento non si fida della sua presa o nemmeno della sua abilità di scoccare una freccia come si deve. Il suo respiro è fumante.

Dio sa quanto non avere il controllo lo terrorizzi.

Le luci sono tutte spente nell’appartamento di Simon, il che non aiuta a sollevare il timore che si è silenziosamente stabilito sotto la pelle di Alec. Si preme contro la finestra, con una mano che gli protegge gli occhi dalla pioggia, e cerca di sbirciare all’interno. 

Sembra che all’interno della stanza sia scoppiata una bomba. Ma non è il tipo di disordine causato da una colluttazione. 

Solo il tipo di disordine causato da una persona che ha scarso riguardo del proprio benessere. Di certo corrisponde allo stato in cui si trovava Simon in queste ultime settimane. Alec sbuffa un sospiro pesante ed esasperato, che si appanna sulla finestra, e poi si ritrae, volgendo la faccia al cielo. La pioggia gli picchietta sulla maschera, scivolando giù sulle sue guance fin troppo fredde.

_Ah,_ pensa. Forse questo è lo shock che si insedia in lui. Riesce a percepire di nuovo le dita delle mani e dei piedi, ma sono rigide. È difficile chiudere le mani a pugno.

_Che nottataccia._

Espira lentamente. Le spalle si afflosciano. E sente il suono rivelatore di qualcuno che scivola giù lungo la scala antincendio sopra la sua testa.

«Dio, ma che – Cristo! Ahia!».

Alec fa un balzo all’indietro, appiattendosi contro il muro, con l’arco teso e una freccia incoccata, lo sguardo guizza verso la sagoma distesa sul piano sopra di lui. _È un uomo_ , pensa Alec, ma ha qualcosa che assomiglia a un cappuccio a coprirgli il capo, nascondendogli i capelli e la faccia, a parte quelli che sembrano essere degli occhiali storti sul suo naso.

L’uomo grugnisce e si rimette in piedi, solo per scivolare di nuovo sul metallo bagnato della scala antincendio quasi immediatamente, e Alec è indeciso tra battere in ritirata in fretta e furia o se starsene fermo lì, perché non sa ancora dove sia Simon, e non si fida degli sconosciuti che si appostano sui tetti al buio, anche se quello sconosciuto non si sta proprio appostando, ma… si sta piuttosto dimenando e agitando e sta facendo un sacco di baccano.

L’uomo riesce a rimettersi in piedi abbastanza da cominciare a scendere la prossima rampa di scale, ma non fa molta strada prima di accorgersi della freccia incoccata, pronta a scoccare, puntata alla sua faccia, e si blocca. Alza molto lentamente entrambe le mani in segno di resa.

«Oh» dice l’uomo, e Alec non riesce a credere a quello che vede. «Ehilà. Uhm».

L'uomo indossa dalla testa ai piedi una tuta di lycra verde e bianca, delle Timberland, e c’è un’enorme saetta bianca sul suo petto. Sotto alla tuta ci sono dei parastinchi e dalla spalla gli pende uno zaino pieno di buchi, straripante di quelli che sembrano essere cavi rubati e pezzi di circuiti di computer.

A vista non ha con sé delle armi. Ma Alec non è così ingenuo da abbassare la guardia, perché _quale super ha bisogno di armi per essere pericoloso?_

Beh, probabilmente non questo qui.

Alec lancia un’occhiata all’aggeggio appiccicato all’avambraccio dell’uomo: sembra essere stato costruito con delle componenti di un Nintendo, un floppy e un rocchetto di filo di rame preso al negozio “ _tutto a un euro_ ”, ma non è una notte in cui correre rischi.

Tuttavia, Alec abbassa l’arco abbastanza perché la freccia sia puntata al suolo. Si acciglia.

«Chi sei?» lo aggredisce, troppo tardi per rendersi conto che non ha acceso il modulatore vocale. Ci riprova, mezza ottava più bassa. «Come ti chiami?».

_Già meglio_ , ma non sembra tanto risoluto quanto vorrebbe. Non importa. L’altro uomo lo sta praticamente fissando imbambolato.

«Porca merda!» esclama l’uomo, con gli occhi sgranati dietro gli occhiali. «Che figata!».

Alec non sa davvero come reagire. Ha incontrato vari vigilante nel corso degli anni, ma mai… questo. Non è stato addestrato per _questo_. «Come ti chiami?» riprova, più severo stavolta. «Chi sei e perché sei qui?».

«Oh, giusto!» annaspa l’uomo. Guardandosi i palmi, se li ripulisce sulla tuta, anche se è tanto fradicio quanto Alec. Tende una mano perché Alec la stringa. Alec la osserva con uno sguardo piatto. «Mi chiamo 8-Bit! Piacere di conoscerti! E io, uhm, tipo… qui ci… vivo?».

Alec se ne rende conto con troppa lentezza, ma quando sbatte le palpebre, lo vede chiaro come il giorno. La tuta della misura sbagliata, gli scarponi da mercatino dell’usato, il sorriso a trentadue denti. Lascia andare la tensione sull’arco e si passa una mano sulla mandibola con fare disperato.

« _Simon_ ».

Come se la nottata non potesse ulteriormente peggiorare, cazzo.

«Eh?» dice Simon. «Chi è Simon, io non sono Simon, io sono 8-Bit! Chi è Simon?».

Alec combatte il desiderio di lamentarsi. «Io non ce la faccio a –». Indica vagamente la faccia di Simon. Sta persino indossando gli stessi dannatissimi occhiali che indossa al lavoro. «– stare attorno a questa roba». 

Alec si sposta per saltare giù dalla scala antincendio e arrampicarsi giù lungo la parete dell’edificio, ma quando raggiunge il corrimano, i cavi del telefono sopra la sua testa friggono e schizzano, una scintilla di elettricità balza dai cavi al metallo bagnato. Alec fa un salto indietro, l’aria attorno a lui sibila.

«Ma che –» comincia, voltandosi per trovare Simon con la mano appoggiata al muro del palazzo, un cipiglio saldo sul volto. «Simon?».

«Sono un tecnopata» spiega Simon, con un tono molto più serio di quanto Alec gli abbia mai sentito. Ora si trova tra Alec e la finestra, precludendosi la via di fuga più semplice. Non è una mossa intelligente. Alec cerca di non muoversi troppo improvvisamente e di non spaventarlo. «Non riesco a produrre energia elettrica, ma se scorre attraverso qualcosa, sicuro come la morte che riesco a percepirlo. Per mia fortuna tutta quest’acqua è un conduttore niente male».

Oh, sta succedendo sul serio.

Ripiegando l’arco con uno scatto del polso, Alec sospira pesantemente. Lo aggancia di nuovo alla fondina sulla sua coscia e solleva le mani in segno di resa. Simon annuisce come se fosse fiero di sé e si allontana dal muro, con le mani sui fianchi, in trionfo.

Una fitta si sta formando dietro le tempie di Alec; un vaso sanguigno minaccia di scoppiare. Alec si ritrova quasi a desiderare che succeda. L’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è: “ _è un miracolo che Simon non si sia fatto ammazzare, siano dannati gli accadimenti di questa notte_ ”.

«Simon» dice Alec apertamente.

«8-Bit» lo corregge Simon. «Scusa, ma – ho pensato intensamente e molto a lungo al nome, va bene? Quindi dovremmo usarlo. Per favore? No, aspetta, nessun “ _per favore_ ”, dovrei essere più risoluto –».

«È meglio che vada».

«No, aspetta! Cioè – no, non puoi – chi sei, come fai a sapere dove vivo? E, cosa più importante, come ti chiami? Sei il primo super che incontro, sai!».

_E se Dio vuole anche l’ultimo_ , pensa Alec. Lancia un’occhiata in giro, ma la pioggia battente li protegge ancora dalla vista dalla strada circostante. E tuttavia, non gli piace essere allo scoperto, non quando qualcuno lo potrebbe star osservando.

Ma non può esattamente invitarsi dentro casa di Simon _come nulla fosse._

(Potrebbe sempre mettere Simon k.o. e trascinarlo all’interno, ma questo potrebbe sollevare ancora più domande a cui Alec non vuole rispondere).

«Mi chiamo Sentinel» dice Alec, ma poi sospira di nuovo, scuotendo il capo. Non funzionerà. «Simon, sono _io_ ».

Simon strizza gli occhi. «Lo dici come se pensassi che io non abbia più di un amico» dice. «Il che, se posso permettermi, non è vero, sono pieno di amici –».

_E va bene_ , pensa Alec, _vada per il metterlo k.o._

__________________

Per fortuna di Alec, o forse per sua sfortuna, Simon rimane privo di sensi solo per una mezzoretta. Tuttavia, è comunque molto più tempo di quanto Alec non vorrebbe in una notte come questa in cui ha cose molto più impellenti da sbrigare, con lo stato in cui versa il suo appartamento e la sicurezza di Izzy, Jace e _Magnus_ che gli gravano sui pensieri. Alec ha steso Simon sul divano dopo averlo trascinato dentro dalla finestra, e ci vuole un sacchetto di piselli surgelati direttamente estratto dal freezer e premuto sulla guancia di Simon per farlo rinvenire con un sussulto e uno strillo.

Nel farlo dà quasi un calcio sui denti ad Alec, ma per fortuna di entrambi Alec ha i riflessi pronti. Toglie il piede di Simon dalla traiettoria con facilità.

«Simon. Datti una calmata».

«Ah!» grida Simon, tirandosi a sedere di scatto. «Alec! Che cosa – che cosa ci fai tu qui? Sono appena –».

Simon si volta sul divano, sondando freneticamente il caos del suo appartamento. Indossa ancora quella ridicola tuta fatta a mano – Alec non aveva esattamente l’intenzione di _spogliarlo_ – ma Alec si è tolto la maschera, così come la faretra e i guanti. La sua mano ustionata è in bella vista.

«Simon». 

«Dov’è –? Giuro su Dio, Alec, c’era proprio – proprio qui nel mio appartamento, c’era proprio –».

Simon si interrompe a metà frase e si volta lentamente a guardare Alec. Osserva l’armatura nera che gli fascia le gambe e il petto, e poi l’arco nella fondina, il pugnale appeso alla cintura. Quasi con comicità, lo sguardo di Simon si trascina sul volto di Alec e poi inizia a realizzare.

Alec vorrebbe solo che tenesse la voce bassa.

«Alec! Alec Lightwood! Porca merda, sei un –!».

Alec si muove per dargli uno spintone e Simon strilla di nuovo e lo schiva in fretta.

«Sta’ zitto!» sibila Alec. Si pente immediatamente di essersi tolto la maschera. Le ripercussioni di questo gesto saranno terribili, se non altro per il fatto che _lavorano insieme_. Ma che cazzo stava pensando quando – «Non sarei mai dovuto venire».

Simon, che adesso si trova sul pavimento dopo essere caduto per terra, solleva lo sguardo su Alec con gli occhi spalancati in modo patetico. La sua ammirazione è quasi nauseante. 

«Ma è fantastico! Sei un – non riesco a credere che tu sia un – oh mio Dio, questo spiega _così tante cose_ ».

«Non ho intenzione di chiederti di spiegare, quindi non ti disturbare a farlo» ribatte Alec con tono piatto.

Simon lo ignora. «Dio, _non c’è da sorprendersi_ che tu sia sempre pronto ad ammazzare qualcuno» continua, schioccando le dita come se l’universo si fosse appena riassemblato davanti ai suoi occhi. «E perché sei sempre impegnato dopo il lavoro quando voglio andare a bere qualcosa e – oh mio Dio, anche Jace è un super? E Izzy? Oh mio Dio, è così fi-».

«Per favore, non fare l’idiota. È una cosa seria».

«Oh mio Dio, e Magnus lo sa? Ti prego, dimmi che lo sa – no, aspetta, ti prego dimmi che non lo sa! Aspetta, no, non so quale delle due mi piaccia di più».

Alec si passa una mano sulla faccia con fare disperato, appiattendosi i capelli neri bagnati e intricati contro il cranio. «Magnus non lo sa» risponde inflessibilmente. «E non può venirlo a sapere. Intesi?».

«Oh mio Dio, hai un’identità segreta».

«Simon».

«Ti sei mai trovato in mezzo a una sparatoria?».

«Simon!».

«Porca merda, Jace è _Arkangel_?».

«Simon, piantala!» sbotta Alec, e Simon fa come gli viene detto, mimando di chiudersi la bocca e poi di gettare via la chiave. Purtroppo, la sua bocca non rimane chiusa.

«Scusa» dice. «È solo che è molto, molto figo. Io ho dovuto affrontare tutto da solo, questi poteri – se ne sono usciti dal nulla, sai – e la cosa mi stava facendo impazzire e non avevo nessuno con cui parlane –».

Alec sbatte le palpebre. Improvvisamente, ogni volta in cui Simon è entrato barcollando in ufficio con un aspetto tremendo, o in cui Simon cercava disperatamente di andare a bere qualcosa con lui, o in cui Simon desiderava ardentemente anche solo _parlare,_ assume un significato sia allarmante che tragico.

«Quando ti si sono manifestati i poteri?» chiede Alec direttamente.

Simon guarda il soffitto mentre pensa, contando con le dita. «Uhm, tre mesi fa, forse?» risponde. «Non è cominciata proprio al massimo, all’inizio pensavo solo che tutte le luci del palazzo fossero guaste, ma poi mi sono accorto che potevo cambiare canale sulla TV senza il telecomando –».

Alec viene colpito dalla frenesia di un terribile senso di colpa; se lo sente basso nel petto, come un pugno tedioso che gli toglie il fiato. _Tre mesi_. E lui si è accorto che qualcosa non andava solo nelle ultime settimane, e anche allora non ha fatto nulla a riguardo. Magnus aveva detto che Simon è fortunato ad avere qualcuno come Alec che si occupa di lui, ma non è affatto vero.

Alec non è stato affatto presente per lui, in un momento in cui indubbiamente aveva più bisogno di protezione di chiunque altro. _Un altro vigilante proprio sotto il suo naso…_

Alec cerca di non darlo a vedere sul suo volto, ma la voce gli esce roca. «Da quanto –» comincia, gesticolando verso la tremenda tuta di Simon. «– lo fai?».

«Non da molto» risponde Simon, ma poi gli si illuminano gli occhi. «Mi sono fatto io la tuta, sai? Non sapevo quanto fosse difficile trovare dell’attrezzatura a New York senza che la gente ti guardasse in modo strano, quindi ho cercato di cercare tra i rifiuti dei pezzi per creare qualcosa di meglio, qualcosa con un alimentatore a batteria così che non mi prendano alla sprovvista se sono da qualche parte dove non c’è elettricità –».

«Non puoi continuare a farlo».

«Non posso – aspetta, cosa? E perché?».

« _Perché_ » sottolinea Alec, indicando di nuovo i vestiti di Simon. La situazione dovrebbe parlare da sé e Alec si sente addosso un senso di nausea in un modo che non riesce a spiegare, ma Simon _non capisce_.

Pensa di star facendo una cosa buona, un servizio alla città. Non ha visto quello che ha visto Alec.

_Lo sa almeno che i Corporate sono impiegati per tenere gli eroi vigilante lontano dalle strade –._

«Se riguarda quegli omicidi dei vigilante, giuro, sto attento» insiste Simon. «Non è che vado proprio là fuori a fermare il crimine – beh, non ancora. Quella è la mossa successiva, dopo che avrò sistemato la tuta, giusto?».

«No, non è _giusto_ » sbotta Alec. Simon sgrana gli occhi. «Non c’è niente di _giusto_ in questo, Simon, stai indossando una dannatissima maschera, non faranno delle distinzioni se ti prendono! Non è sicuro».

«Ma tu lo fai».

«Io –» comincia Alec, ma non può andare a parare da nessuna parte. Qualcuno si è appena introdotto nel suo appartamento, lui avrebbe potuto essere ucciso dal pirocinetico qualche settimana prima in quel vicolo se non fosse stato per Nightlock, e giusto qualche ora prima è stato posseduto dal pensiero di poter lasciare Idris e smettere di _fare_ _tutto questo_ una volta per tutte.

«Non posso sostenere questa conversazione» borbotta Alec, voltandosi e recuperando la maschera e la faretra dal pavimento. Indossa di nuovo la maschera, sistemandosela sul ponte nasale, ma è fredda e inzuppata di pioggia e non sembra affatto giusta. «Non stanotte. Né nessun’altra».

Cammina verso la finestra aperta e la chiamata della notte, ma Simon è veloce a balzare in piedi e frapporsi tra lui e la finestra. Alec potrebbe superarlo con così tanta facilità, ma non vuole mettere alla prova i poteri novizi di Simon e non vuole –.

Non vuole fare del male a Simon, nonostante quanto la sua frustrazione gli stia dicendo: “ _oh, lo vuoi eccome_ ”.

_Fargli del male per tenerlo al sicuro,_ pensa allora _. Urlargli contro, sempre più violentemente, minacciare la sua sicurezza, tutto quello che serve. Tutto quello che serve._

«Non puoi andartene» lo supplica Simon, allungando una mano per afferrare Alec per il braccio, ma Alec si scosta. Invece, Simon si toglie il cappuccio dalla testa, i suoi capelli castani sono tutti scompigliati. La cucitura della tuta gli ha lasciato un segno rosso sulla fronte. È un disastro.

Alec non può proprio lasciarlo così. 

«Ti prego, Alec. Non puoi. Dobbiamo – dobbiamo parlarne, io e te. Non conosco nessun altro come me, e tu – tu sai quel che stai facendo, e io voglio imparare e tu puoi essere, tipo, il mio padrino-super? Ti scongiuro? Prometto che ti starò a sentire».

Alec si infila una mano nel retro della cintura multiuso e ne estrae la radio di scorta. _In caso di emergenza_ , pensa, e la spinge fra le mani in attesa di Simon. Questa probabilmente conta come un’emergenza.

«Se vuoi starmi a sentire, allora non farai più niente di tutto ciò» dice. «Niente più scorribande mascherate, non lascerai più il tuo appartamento di notte e non userai più i tuoi poteri in nessun altro posto che non sia qui. A casa».

«Ma –».

«Niente “ma”. Puoi contattarmi con quella radio, è impostata sulla frequenza che uso. Solo per le emergenze. E non mi parlare di questa questione al lavoro. Intesi?».

«Intesi» risponde Simon, stringendosi forte la radio al petto. «Alec, sei –».

«Non sono Alec quando indosso la maschera». Si sente odioso, ma deve dirlo. Deve farlo capire a Simon. «La tua identità è l’unica cosa che hai tra l’essere vivo e il tuo corpo che viene abbandonato nelle fogne da qualche parte. Chiamami Sentinel e non dire a nessuno che ci siamo incontrati stanotte. D’accordo?».

L’espressione di Simon si fa mogia, ma lui annuisce. La sua lotta interiore abbandona il suo corpo e Alec la osserva filtrare nella moquette. Gli ultimi tre mesi lo raggiungono tutto d’un colpo e Simon sembra –.

Perso. Così perso. Così sconfitto. Ed è colpa sua, in qualche modo, Alec sa che è così. 

E ora le mani di Alec cominciano a tremare, così serra i pugni; non può rimanere. Deve andarsene, perché il sole sorgerà a breve, e deve tornare a casa, o al quartier generale, da qualche parte, ovunque, prima che gli cedano le gambe e la notte lo raggiunga e lo scotenni, per quel che vale.

«D’accordo?» ripete Alec, la sua voce è fin troppo sottile.

«D’accordo» acconsente Simon.

Alec balza verso la finestra aperta e non si guarda indietro.

__________________

Alec riesce a raggiungere il tetto dall’altra parte della strada prima che i viticci dello shock si stringano attorno ai suoi polpacci e il suo corpo si blocchi. Un tremito violento gli increspa la schiena e lui si ripiega su sé stesso, chinando il capo e strizzando gli occhi chiusi.

_Respira_ , si dice, mentre il suo corpo trema tutto. _Respira, forza._

Non sa che fare. Probabilmente dovrebbe portare Simon con sé al quartier generale, tenerlo fuori dai guai, ma poi pensa a ritornare da Veil e Wolfsbane e chiedere loro se magari possono prenderlo con loro, hanno spazio nel loro nascondiglio, magari loro saprebbero cosa fare. Alec deve fare _qualcosa_. L’unica cosa che sa per certo è che non può lasciare Simon da solo, non dopo aver visto… questa cosa, di qualsiasi cosa si tratti.

Simon si farà ammazzare, o forse parlerà troppo e farà ammazzare Alec, o forse Alec ha condotto chiunque si sia introdotto nel suo appartamento dritto qui e sarà _lui_ a far ammazzare Simon, e _ha almeno qualche importanza, cazzo?_

Alec non riesce a sopportare quel sangue sulle sue mani. Non è nemmeno stato _versato_ , non ancora, ma –.

È il suo lavoro impedire che succeda, ed è successo, e com’è possibile che questo finisca in un modo che non sia un disastro? È l’unica cosa che questo suo mondo, questa sua città, potrà mai promettere con qualche certezza.

Non può fuggire. È uno sciocco a desiderare. A desiderare quello che non può avere –.

E oh, ora vuole rompere qualcosa. Vuole spaccare le sue frecce a metà, vuole prendere a pugni il muro, vuole spezzarsi le ossa delle dita se è quello che serve a soffocare il dolore nel suo petto, questa sensazione ribollente e tediosa di non essere abbastanza. Ce la mette tutta, cazzo, e non è mai abbastanza. Non sarà mai abbastanza.

_Respira_ , supplica di nuovo. _Respira, dannazione, non c’è tempo per questo. Non c’è tempo! Dovresti essere in grado di fare delle scelte difficili, quindi falle e smettila di lamentarti!_

Sentinel dovrebbe proteggere le persone, è quello che fa. Dev’esserci una risposta giusta qui. Dev’esserci; non sa cosa fare se non c’è. Ha giocato troppo a lungo con il giusto e lo sbagliato e ne ha abbastanza di soppesarli tra le mani, che Dio l’aiuti.

Deve tenere Simon al sicuro, ma come può riuscirci quando là fuori ci sono delle persone che vogliono Sentinel morto –.

_Respira._

È difficile.

Sono passati anni dall’ultima volta che ha avuto un attacco di panico.

Conosce abbastanza bene i sintomi. 

La gola brucia. Gli occhi anche. Si pizzica la pelle tra il pollice e l’indice con abbastanza forza da lasciare un livido, ma non è abbastanza forte, vorrebbe bucarsi, far sgorgare il sangue.

Alec si sfrega gli occhi e geme, volendosi ridurre all’oscurità. Le luci vivide della città sono troppo intense tutto d’un tratto e lui ha bisogno del silenzio, ha bisogno del nulla più assoluto. Con gli occhi chiusi cerca di ricordare il modo in cui Magnus aveva tenuto la sua mano ustionata con cura tra le sue, com’era la sensazione del suo pollice che scorreva sulle nocche di Alec.

“ _Promettimelo. Resta vivo_ ”.

Dietro le palpebre chiuse è fin troppo semplice per Magnus svanire e trasformarsi in Nightlock durante quella notte nel vicolo.

“ _Ho un debole per la necessità di un uomo di proteggere qualcuno nonostante non lo conosca sul serio e ho dimestichezza con uomini bellissimi e le loro sindromi da eroe_ ”.

L’aveva detto Nightlock. O forse era stato Magnus. _Oh, ha forse importanza –._

Alec si concentra sul suo respiro. Inspira, espira, inspira di nuovo, conta ogni battito e si obbliga a darsi una calmata.

Ed è in quel momento che una delicata pulsazione di energia trova le sue reni e poi lo spazio cigolante tra le sue scapole e poi la sua nuca. La sensazione di una mano invisibile che dilaga fino a trovare la sua guancia, circondandogli il volto come una preghiera che riceve risposta –.

Un pollice che sfiora la pelle sotto ai suoi occhi, scivolando sotto la sua maschera. Non è davvero lì, però –.

Le spalle di Alec si afflosciano. Il suo corpo si srotola con uno strattone ad un unico nodo.

La pressione invisibile si avvolge a spirale attorno alla sua mandibola. Il vento gli accarezza la pelle sotto all’orecchio. Un tocco leggero contro il punto in cui si può sentire il battito cardiaco. Alec lo percepisce. È così.

Non ha bisogno di guardare per sapere che non è più solo su questo tetto. La presenza silenziosa di Nightlock è facile come dovrebbe essere facile respirare, familiare come una dimora, un fondamento come una pietra di paragone, e Alec lo percepisce molto prima che parli. I passi di Nightlock sono leggeri, delicati e silenziosi, e Alec attende finché il tocco energetico delicato e curioso diventa una mano reale, tangibile, che gli si appoggia sulla spalla. Allora, si volta.

_Com’è che mi trovi sempre?_

Nightlock ha lo stesso aspetto di sempre: la giacca di un rosso intenso, la sottile maschera nera, l’acconciatura disinvolta dei suoi capelli che la pioggia non sembra mai inzuppare. L’espressione di silenziosa costernazione sul suo volto che non si noterebbe mai a prima vista.

Alec è felice di vederlo. Il mondo sembra raddrizzarsi sul proprio asse.

Ma la mano di Nightlock non rimane a lungo sulla sua spalla. Le sue dita lo stringono, solo una volta, e poi si ritirano.

Sono passate ore da quando si sarebbero dovuti incontrare e Nightlock raramente rimane fuori così a lungo. La voce di Alec è roca quando gli chiede: «Come hai fatto a trovarmi?».

Dev’essere ridotto a uno straccio, ma peggio, vede quel tormento riflesso nello sguardo di Nightlock. Nightlock fa un mezzo passo indietro e l’aria attorno a loro sembra formicolare.

«Che c’è?» chiede Alec. «Che è successo? È successo qualcosa?».

Nightlock non dice nulla. Il modo in cui guarda Alec in questo momento fa sentire Alec alto circa un metro, un bambino, e qualsiasi ombra Alec getti, messa in scena dalle luci al neon, si riduce fino a scomparire.

«Per l’amor di Dio» sussurra Alec. «Non guardarmi in quel modo –».

«Ti ho visto appostato fuori dall’appartamento di Magnus Bane» lo interrompe Nightlock. «Ti seguo da allora».

Il corpo di Alec si irrigidisce totalmente. «Tu… conosci Magnus?».

«Non lo conosco. _So chi è_ » mormora Nightlock, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro. «È sempre saggio essere informati sui propri alleati. Su quelli che sono empatici rispetto alla causa dei vigilante, diciamo».

_Empatico_. Alec ha già sentito questa parola. 

«Scrive per il _Daily Tribunal_ e, beh, i suoi articoli non fanno proprio _schifo_ » aggiunge Nightlock, troppo severo per riuscire a strappare un sorriso ad Alec.

Alec ci prova comunque, la sua bocca si contorce in un qualcosa che assomiglia più a una smorfia.

Nightlock quasi lo imita. «Ma questo lo sapevi» aggiunge con cautela. Con diffidenza, persino. «Avevi… già incontrato Magnus Bane?».

Alec annuisce. Non sa perché sembri un segreto da confessare: conosce Magnus sia come Alec che come Sentinel; non si sta tradendo dicendo che si sono incontrati. 

Eppure –.

_Perché sembra che si trovi in un equilibrio così precario su una linea stretta?_ Il vento soffia troppo forte. Teme di cadere.

_Dovevo passare a dargli un’occhiata_ , teme di dire. _Dovevo assicurarmi che stesse bene. Non so cos’avrei fatto se non fosse stato così, a causa mia. Perché lui mi conosce._

Una verità onesta. Nightlock si merita di conoscerla? Forse. Sì. Alec vorrebbe dire sì. È sempre stato così bravo con la sincerità, ad aggredire verbalmente la gente, ad essere schietto coi fatti, ma fallisce miseramente quando si tratta della vulnerabilità. Non sa come far sapere agli altri dove infilare le lame dei coltelli per trovare un punto debole, perché assomiglia così tanto ad uno sbaglio.

_Chi mai potrebbe desiderare una cosa del genere?_

Piuttosto si ritrova a dire: «Il ragazzo che vive qui è un super». Indica con il mento la direzione dell’appartamento di Simon. «Non uno di quelli bravi».

Un’emozione che Alec riconosce filtra di nuovo nello sguardo di Nightlock: Alec la osserva attraversargli il volto come un sipario, di nuovo come un muro. Ed è strano, perché Nightlock si rilassa, la tensione sulle sue spalle si smorza, il cipiglio che Alec immagina tra le sue sopracciglia svanisce, ma è come se avesse fatto un passo indietro da un bordo che Alec non può vedere.

Una ritirata.

«8-Bit?» chiede Nightlock, sbirciando oltre la spalla di Alec per osservare il palazzo dall’altra parte della strada. Le luci nell’appartamento sono accese e Simon non indossa la maschera e sta facendo avanti e indietro nell’appartamento in preda a una seria conversazione con sé stesso. Indossa ancora la tuta. Potrebbe vederlo chiunque. 

Alec sospira con pesantezza, il suo cuore è ancora greve.

«Sì» continua allora Nightlock, lanciando delle occhiate a Simon. La sua voce è sorprendentemente dolce. «Ne sono a conoscenza. Lo tengo d’occhio da quando ha cominciato a scorrazzare in giro per la città, giusto per assicurarmi che non si metta nei guai per il suo stesso entusiasmo».

Nightlock si volta di nuovo verso di lui e Alec incontra un momento di silenzio inquisitorio. Nightlock lo studia. Il tocco fantasma riappare proprio sotto l’orecchio di Alec, più esitante di prima, più simile ad uno scherzo della mente, ma viaggia verso l’alto. Trova l’orlo della maschera di Alec, quella sensazione cinetica sfarfallante. Pilucca l’orlo del cuoio, ma non fa altro.

Alec sbatte le palpebre. Sono molto più vicini di quello che Alec si aspettava, e Alec non è certo di quando Nightlock abbia rubato quel mezzo passo indietro riavvicinandosi a lui. Coglie la zaffata fievole del profumo del legno di sandalo abbarbicato alla giacca di Nightlock, sia accogliente che familiare. Sotto la maschera, Alec immagina Nightlock sollevare le sopracciglia, come se fosse curioso di sapere dove l’espressione di Alec potrebbe condurli.

Alec riesce a malapena a dire dove sarebbe quel posto: sono successe così tante cose stanotte, non sa quasi da dove cominciare. Ma sa che vuole essere sincero con Nightlock perché, a volte, sembra che non ci sia nessun altro. Ci sono segreti che non può confidare nemmeno a Izzy, e cose a cui Jace non presterà mai ascolto, ma con Nightlock…

Alec vuole togliersi tutto quel peso dal petto, e una parte di lui si chiede se Nightlock lo ascolterà, ma un’altra parte di lui sa che Nightlock capirà qualunque cosa abbia da dire. Vorrebbe solo sapere di che si tratta, in modo da poter sentire quel senso di sollievo e di solidarietà che desidera inseguire.

«Io… è una bella cosa da parte tua» dice Alec con cautela. «Vegliare su di lui».

È inzuppato, ora, in un silenzio impregnato dalla pioggia che cade oltre il tetto di energia che Nightlock ha gettato sulle loro teste, un ronzio che giunge da tutte le parti ad eccezione dello spazio tra loro. Il formicolio nell’aria che Alec aveva percepito come diffidenza, prima, non è diffidenza, e se lo era si è trasformata.

Forse è curiosità. Forse è empatia. Alec le conosce entrambe così bene. Forse è il desiderio di Nightlock di porre le domande che faranno sì che Alec si apra con lui, e che poi Alec gli farà a sua volta.

È Nightlock a interrompere il silenzio con uno schiocco della lingua. «Qualcuno deve farlo» dice. Si allontana da Alec, girando sui tacchi con una certa eleganza e gesticolando ampiamente e irriverentemente con le mani. «Ci sono un sacco di ragazzini coi poteri là fuori, che indossano maschere e mantelli, incapaci di fiutare quanto la notte _puzzi_ di pregiudizio e di odio. Noi non abbiamo dei regolamenti che ci tengono sotto controllo, non come voi».

«Non è così che –».

«Sai che non è quello che intendo dire». Nightlock osserva Alec con uno sguardo fisso. Alec deglutisce. «Quello che intendo dire è: le persone come lui, le persone come i tuoi amici Wolfsbane e Veil, quelle persone sono la _mia_ gente. Ho il dovere di tenerle al sicuro, quando ne ho la possibilità. Vengono accusate degli stessi errori commessi dalla tua gente, con la discriminante che, nel loro caso, nessuno li ha addestrati, nessuno ha insegnato loro come si gioca, quali sono le regole, come sgusciare via dalle mani dei poliziotti».

«È ingiusto» mormora Alec, ma è anche quella una minimizzazione, se gli accadimenti di quella notte insegnano qualcosa. La diffidenza di Veil verso Alec, e il passato di Wolfsbane, e la minaccia che ora penzola come una ghigliottina sulla testa di Simon… laddove Nightlock prende le loro difese, Alec si sente di averli delusi tutti.

_Chi dice che non abbia condotto il Circolo – o chiunque si sia introdotto nel suo appartamento – dritto da Simon, o al nascondiglio di Wolfsbane e Veil_ , pensa. _Chi dice che lui non sia già costato loro le loro stesse vite –._

Dovrebbe essere migliore. Deve essere migliore, ma… _e se fosse troppo tardi?_

Però Nightlock –.

Nightlock si volta a guardare Alec come se fosse sorpreso. Sa che tipo di uomo è Sentinel, e Sentinel gli ha già detto cose di questo genere molte volte, e il senso di colpa che gli attanaglia il petto gli si deve vedere molto chiaramente sul volto, ma c’è qualcosa di diverso nello sguardo di Nightlock ora. Assomiglia alla fede. 

«Ingiusto, sì. Sì, lo è» concorda Nightlock, rivolgendosi lentamente verso Alec, attento, ma forse anche speranzoso. «La gente di questa città ci dipinge tutti allo stesso modo. Ci ammazza con lo stesso pugnale, per così dire. Stavolta è il pirocinetico. La prossima volta forse sarà Idris. E la prossima volta ancora sarà il vicino che sta nell’appartamento sotto a quello di 8-Bit. Non c’è davvero differenza».

«Voglio –» comincia Alec, e poi s’interrompe. Abbassa lo sguardo, giocherellando con l’arco appeso alla sua coscia. Aggrotta la fronte, ma Nightlock non lo spinge a continuare finché non è pronto a parlare di nuovo. «Voglio aiutarti. A tenerli al sicuro. A tenere al sicuro la città. Ma non so come –».

La frase si frammenta prima che possa essere terminata. Dovrebbe finire con: “ _ma non so come continuare a farlo nel modo in cui mi è stato insegnato, e questo mi rende egoista, e quindi mi terrorizza perché non posso avere quel sangue sulle mie mani. Non più. Finirà per uccidermi_ ”.

«È nobile» commenta Nightlock. «Nessuno te lo negherà. Ma quello che i Corporate hanno fatto a questa città non può essere dimenticato».

Oh, ma Alec non vuole che la gente dimentichi. Se le persone dimenticano quello che ha fatto il Circolo, quello che Idris ha fatto a Wolfsbane, quello che i Corporate faranno nelle ombre della città per il giusto prezzo _tel quel_ , allora nessuno imparerà mai. Gli orrori continueranno a succedere; gli errori continueranno a essere commessi.

Alec non vuole dimenticare ciò che Idris gli ha insegnato. Sa che i suoi poteri possono essere utilizzati per fare del bene. Vuole –.

Vuole imparare ad essere la persona che deve essere _a causa_ di Idris, non nonostante Idris.

«Non sto chiedendo alla gente di dimenticare» mormora Alec. Si raddrizza, prendendo una breve boccata della fredda aria notturna. Incontra lo sguardo di Nightlock, una sfida, ma Nightlock non distoglie lo sguardo. «Sto chiedendo loro di cambiare».

«Cambiare? Come mai?».

«Non voglio che – _tutto questo_ – non voglio lasciare che tutto questo continui a consumarmi. Me, o chiunque altro. Voglio solo tenere al sicuro le persone a cui tengo».

Un sorriso lento e nascente si distende sulle labbra di Nightlock: un sorriso precario, che muta costantemente come se una qualche parte di lui volesse sopprimerlo – ma non ci riuscisse. Abbassa il capo con una leggera risata che fa venire i brividi ad Alec, ma non è crudele. Nemmeno lontanamente.

La tenerezza gli dona. Alec richiama alla mente una notte su un tetto, non molto tempo prima.

«Non smetti mai di sorprendermi, Sentinel» dice Nightlock, e poi si deride, come se non ci credesse. «Se ci fossero più Corporate come te, forse vedremmo la fine di questa stupida guerra. Un cambio di prospettiva è esattamente quello di cui ha bisogno questa città. Quello di cui abbiamo bisogno _tutti_ ».

Dall’altra parte della strada, la luce nel salotto di Simon si spegne e riappare due finestre più in giù, un rettangolo giallo dorato nella pioggerellina. In lontananza, una sirena della polizia si lamenta; un’altra sirena le risponde come l’ululato di un cane randagio. La pioggia sibila sul tetto, un ronzio che svanisce in un ticchettio, che svanisce in un silenzio delicato. La notte risplende di viola, come se l’alba stesse combattendo all’orizzonte, un momento liminale che il buio deve ancora concedere.

Nightlock scaccia via la barriera di energia cinetica sopra le loro teste, convertendola in calore che Alec sente pulsare contro le guance.

Nightlock incontra lo sguardo di Alec. «Perché eri all’appartamento di Magnus Bane stanotte?» chiede. Non è una domanda trabocchetto. Non ci sono significati nascosti. Solo questo.

Il peso sulla lingua di Alec viene sollevato così facilmente.

«Qualcuno si è introdotto nel mio appartamento». Non ha intenzione di mentire e menare il can per l’aia. Nightlock si merita di sentire la verità e Alec lo sa, in fondo, che può fidarsi di lui. È la solita vecchia storia, l’essere capace di consegnare la tua vita nelle mani di una persona di cui non conosci il volto e il nome, ma Alec ha imparato un paio di cose sulla fiducia in questi ultimi mesi. «Avevo bisogno di sapere che stava bene. Se chiunque sia, quello che se ne va in giro a uccidere eroi mascherati, ha trovato il _mio_ indirizzo –».

«Qualcuno è rimasto ferito?».

«No» dice Alec. «Vivo da solo e non ero a casa. Dovrei – devo mettermi in contatto con Wolfsbane e Veil, controllare che stiano bene. Anche tu dovresti dirlo alla gente che conosci. Non so quanto si possa estendere questa cosa».

«Farò un salto da Wolfsbane mentre torno a casa» annuncia Nightlock. «E spargerò la voce. È indelicato affermare che il “telegrafo del crepuscolo” funziona incredibilmente bene?».

Alec non può fare a meno di fare una risata nasale; si volta per cercare di reprimere quell’espressione ridicola che minaccia il suo volto in un momento così serio. Nightlock ride, compiaciuto, roteandosi dell’energia cinetica nei palmi e intrecciandosela fra le dita. L’aria risponde, fremendo sulla pelle nuda di Alec.

«Non dirgli che l’ho detto» aggiunge Nightlock. «Penso che abbia ancora un pizzico di rispetto nei miei confronti, e preferirei tenermelo stretto».

Alec scuote il capo con affetto. Il panico precedente nel suo petto è stato lavato via dalla pioggia; i tremori che lo scuotevano violentemente, mentre se ne stava in piedi in ciò che rimane del suo salotto, sono stati estinti dalla levità nello sguardo di Nightlock.

«Dovrei andare» mormora, indicando col pollice oltre la propria spalla. Non si allontana. «Prima che mandino Arkangel a cercarmi».

«Preferirei che non lo facessero». Nightlock fa un passo avanti e in quel momento sono faccia a faccia. Alec abbassa lo sguardo sul suolo e poi di nuovo su, sul volto di Nighltock, i suoi occhi sono incredibilmente sgranati mentre Nightlock gli stringe una spalla. Il suo pollice sfiora la curva della gola di Alec, su e giù, solo una volta, ma non è niente. Il suo tocco è più leggero di quello che Alec si aspettava. È delicato e preoccupato e riporta un calore negli arti di Alec, infreddoliti dalla pioggia, che era andato perduto.

_Chi sei?_ , si chiede Alec, non per la prima volta.

Desidera vedere il volto che si cela dietro la maschera. Vorrebbe svelare la verità dell’espressione che si trova lì, perché sa che ora la vede solo in parte – anche se quella parte è sufficiente, più che sufficiente, a fargli incastrare in gola qualcosa che Alec non sa spiegare.

_Non arrenderti_ , gli dice. _Non arrenderti mai_.

«Non preoccuparti per 8-Bit» afferma Nightlock. «O per Magnus Bane, se è per questo. Mi assicurerò che non venga fatto loro del male. Lo prometto. Dovresti andare a controllare che tua sorella e i tuoi amici stiano bene». 

«Sì» mormora Alec. La mano di Nightlock si muove furtivamente lungo la clavicola di Alec, tenendo le dita a coppa sulla sua spalla, gli affondano nella manica della tuta con una pressione appena sufficiente ad essere notata, e Alec deve sforzarsi a non voltare il capo e guardare. «Grazie».

«Sta’ attento, Sentinel. Continua ad andare avanti, non guardarti indietro. Non lasciare che ti prendano».

«Mi piacerebbe vederli provare» risponde Alec. 

__________________

Alec torna a casa e trova un cordone della polizia e delle luci lampeggianti che illuminano di un azzurro acceso il ventre del cielo coperto dalle nuvole. È grato di scoprire che i vestiti di ricambio che tiene stipati in una cabina telefonica in fondo alla strada sono ancora lì, e si trattiene nelle tenebre del vicolo dall’altra parte della strada rispetto al suo condominio finché non si è cambiato, la tuta infilata in uno zaino che ha la sua buona dose di danni causati dalla pioggia.

La strada brulica di persone, urla arrabbiate e cacofonia nell’aria. Il condominio di Alec è stato evacuato, e qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo fa scuotere le teste ai poliziotti e li fa aggredire verbalmente chiunque chieda loro di sapere perché non può tornare a casa propria.

Alec si muove di soppiatto dall’altra parte della strada, tenendo lo sguardo basso ed evitando il contatto visivo. Il trambusto è un camuffamento sufficiente: non ci sono abbastanza agenti per tenere d’occhio tutti quanti, e Alec presume che sarebbe in grado di sgattaiolare fino alla scala antincendio senza farsi scoprire. Magari arrampicarsi di nuovo su per il palazzo, dare un’altra occhiata al suo appartamento prima che la scientifica arrivi e calpesti tutte le prove. La polizia deve ancora affiggere il nastro segnaletico; stanno ancora urlando nelle radio dei loro giubbotti chiamando rinforzi. Può farcela.

Alec scivola tra la folla, borbottando delle scuse a bassa voce a una donna in ciabatte che lo guarda malissimo per averla urtata, finché una mano non lo afferra per la spalla e lo tira indietro.

È pronto a reagire, il suo gomito pronto a dare un affondo rapido allo stomaco della persona, ma si ferma all’ultimo secondo.

È Jace. Jace, con gli occhi spiritati e i capelli scarmigliati dal vento e un panico sfacciato, che afferra Alec per la spalla con così tanta forza da lasciargli un livido. I vestiti che indossa non sono i suoi; si è tolto le vesti di Arkangel in fretta e furia. Ma sta bene.

Dietro di lui, con ciglia sfarfallanti e sorrisi ammalianti, sia Izzy che Clary stanno persuadendo con delle lusinghe un poliziotto. Clary indossa i vestiti di Isabelle. Sono venuti qui di corsa.

Ma stanno _tutti_ bene.

«Alec» dice Jace, tirando Alec in un abbraccio violento. Dà una pacca sulla schiena ad Alec, ma Alec apprezza il calore corporeo dove la pioggia l’ha infreddolito fino al midollo. Nell’orecchio di Alec, Jace sussurra: «Non ti sei fatto vedere al quartier generale ed eravamo preoccupati. Iz ha detto che non eri collegato alla rete?».

«Ho fatto una piccola deviazione» dice Alec in modo spiccio, allontanandosi da Jace quando Izzy e Clary li raggiungono. Alec apre le braccia e Izzy si fionda al suo fianco, stringendo con forza la sua camicia. Gli dà una piccola stretta e lui ricambia. «C’erano alcune persone che dovevo controllare come stavano».

«Stavano tutti bene?» gli chiede Izzy, sollevando lo sguardo su di lui. Alec percepisce i suoi polpastrelli premergli contro la spina dorsale.

«Sì». Le racconterà più tardi di 8-Bit, quando saranno soli. Lancia un’occhiata al suo condominio, sinistramente scuro contro il cielo notturno, tutte le luci spente. Sospira con pesantezza. «Non si può dire lo stesso del mio appartamento».

«Chiunque ci si sia introdotto si è dato da fare, eh?» commenta Jace, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

«Non solo nel tuo appartamento» s’intromette Clary. «I poliziotti hanno detto che chiunque sia stato qui ha passato almeno dieci altri appartamenti, non solo il tuo. Magari non stava nemmeno cercando Sentinel. Chiaramente non aveva delle informazioni affidabili su quello che stava cercando».

«Ne aveva abbastanza» si acciglia Alec. Se quello che dice Clary è vero, forse Alec gli è sfuggito per il rotto della cuffia. Magari, chiunque fosse qui, sapeva che Alec vive nel palazzo ma non sapeva in quale appartamento. Forse ha visto Sentinel andare e venire e si è tenuto una via d’uscita. Forse Alec è stato immeritatamente fortunato, ancora una volta.

«Dovrai trasferirti» dice Izzy, continuando ad abbracciarlo forte. «Chiaramente qui non è più sicuro, e non riuscirai mai a dormire perché ti preoccupi troppo. Ho parlato con mamma e papà e hanno detto che puoi stare nella tua vecchia stanza al quartier generale, non devi nemmeno chiedere».

«Che carini» ghigna Jace. Clary lo colpisce alle costole con la punta del gomito. Lui la guarda male, ma senza astio. «Dov’è il trucco? Sarà sospeso di nuovo? E chi salverà tutti i gatti dagli alberi se non Alec?».

«Mia mamma sta affittando il suo vecchio studio» afferma Clary, ignorando intenzionalmente Jace. «Non è molto, ma è a Downtown ed è vicino al tuo lavoro e potresti tirare avanti per un po’. Non ci sono i mobili, ma –». Un sorriso sardonico le compare sul volto. «Fortunatamente posso creare magicamente un po’ di cose con scarso preavviso».

Alec annuisce e dice un veloce “ _grazie_ ”. Non è nella posizione di protestare, anche se non gli piace la sensazione di accettare la carità da Clary Fray. Per una volta, lei ha ragione. Alec ha solo bisogno di un posto per tirare avanti e non dare nell’occhio per un po’, e il pensiero di tornarsene al quartier generale con la coda tra le gambe gli fa venire la nausea, soprattutto dopo tutto quello che è stato detto e fatto stanotte.

Dà un’altra occhiata al suo condominio con un altro sospiro. Si issa lo zaino umido più in alto sulla spalla, la bretella dello zaino emette un disgustoso “ciaf ciaf” nella sua presa. È certo che la sua attrezzatura puzzerà di muffa la prossima volta che la indosserà.

«Devo solo recuperare la mia roba» pondera. «Ho bisogno di vestiti per andare al lavoro domani».

«Se solo conoscessimo un tizio che può teletrasportarsi dentro e fuori da una situazione difficile» sbuffa Jace. «Oh, aspetta, lo conosciamo». Pesca nelle sue tasche un paio di quarti di dollaro e nota un telefono pubblico dall’altro lato della strada. «Chiamo Raj!» annuncia. «Mi deve un favore!».

__________________

Quando Alec si trascina in ufficio l’indomani, non solo va avanti con alle spalle mezz’ora di sonno passata sul pavimento del dormitorio del college di Clary, ma è anche convinto di avere la febbre, provocata dalla pioggia della notte precedente, e questo non fa che peggiorare il suo umore già di per sé terribile. Non è un gran bevitore, ma immagina che ci si debba sentire così nei peggiori dopo-sbornia. Appiccicoso e nauseabondo e abbastanza disorientato da far sì che ogni luce vivida lo faccia trasalire.

Accendendo lo scontroso schermo del suo computer e sussultando al suono della connessione analogica, Alec si chiede perché non si sia preso un giorno di malattia, e poi compare Simon, che lo guarda maliziosamente dalla cima del suo divisorio con il più esasperante dei sorrisi, e Alec si ricorda esattamente il perché.

Che il Cielo l’aiuti.

«Buongiorno, Alec» sorride a trentadue denti Simon. «Come stai in questa splendida giornata?».

«Vattene via, Simon».

«Come?» mette il broncio Simon. «Come fa ad essere quello un bel modo di salutare non solo il tuo collega preferito, ma anche il tuo nuovo migliore amico, eh? Abbiamo così tante cose in comune, Alec, devi cominciare ad essere più gentile con me –».

Alec lancia un’occhiata per l’ufficio, ma nessuno sta prestando loro attenzione alcuna. Ciononostante, abbassa la voce a un ringhio. «Hai almeno sentito una parola di quello che ho detto ieri notte –».

«Prima o dopo che mi hai messo k.o.?».

«Non ti azzardare» lo ammonisce Alec. « _Non ti azzardare proprio_ ». 

«A fare cosa?».

«Simon».

Simon sorride innocentemente. «Non ti preoccupare, non ti preoccupare, ti sto solo sfottendo, ricordo le regole. Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me».

«Qualsiasi cosa sia, quella con cui stai terrorizzando Alexander, farà meglio a valerne la pena, Simon» giunge la voce di Magnus, istanti prima che Alec lo individui. Si avvicina alla scrivania di Alec indossando un completo in tessuto gessato che sembra uscito direttamente dalle pagine di una delle riviste patinate di Izzy, ma a lui sta _molto meglio_. Il gilè si stringe attorno alla sua vita al punto giusto, facendogli sembrare le spalle ampie e le gambe lunghe un miglio. Alec non riesce a evitare il baluginio dei suoi occhi dalla testa ai piedi di Magnus e viceversa, ma il sollievo che prova solo a vedere Magnus in carne ed ossa è impareggiabile.

Magnus lo coglie sul fatto. Sorride, gli si increspano gli occhi. Il calore brulica sulle guance di Alec e Alec riporta visibilmente lo sguardo sullo schermo del computer.

«Ho qualcosa in faccia, Alexander?» lo stuzzica.

Alec preme le labbra in una linea piatta. «No» risponde, un po’ troppo velocemente. «È solo che – è bello vederti».

_“È bello vederti”?_ Oh, Dio, uccidetelo ora.

Gli occhi di Magnus si illuminano. La lingua gli umetta il labbro inferiore. Alec _decisamente_ non lo osserva.

«Anche per me» ribatte Magnus, più piano di quello che Alec vorrebbe.

Per una volta tanto, Alec è felice delle chiacchiere incessanti di Simon. 

«Dovevamo vederci ieri sera per andare a bere qualcosa, ma mi ha dato buca!» si intromette Simon, nonostante la scintilla nel suo sguardo sia tutto fuorché discreta. L’attenzione di Magnus schizza da Alec a Simon, per poi tornare su Alec, come un segnale. Assottiglia lo sguardo.

«Si è rotta la conduttura dell’acqua nel mio condominio» biascica Alec. È la scusa più mondana che gli venga in mente. «Ho dovuto organizzarmi e trovare un nuovo posto in cui stare. Scusa».

«Sì, sì» commenta Simon. «Dicono tutti così. So che volevi solo una scusa per piantarmi in asso –».

«Simon, non hai del lavoro da sbrigare?» domanda Magnus.

Simon sorride colpevolmente e si abbassa dietro il divisorio di Alec, sgattaiolando verso la sua scrivania senza dire un’altra parola.

«Grazie» bofonchia Alec. Magnus gira attorno al divisorio, appollaiandosi sul bordo della scrivania di Alec. Alec lo osserva con attenzione con la coda dell’occhio, acutamente consapevole del punto in cui Magnus tamburella con le dita, a meri centimetri di distanza dal punto in cui la mano di Alec è appoggiata sulla tastiera. Solleva lo sguardo su Magnus e lo trova pensieroso.

«Magnus?».

«Ho una stanza per gli ospiti» dice, senza guardare Alec. Alec si chiede se volesse davvero dirlo o meno, perché l’espressione sul suo volto sembra ritrosa. Giocherella di nuovo con l’earcuff, ormai è un’abitudine. Fa tenerezza. «Sarebbe a dire, ho una stanza per gli ospiti, e se hai bisogno di un posto dove stare per un po’ sarei felice di ospitarti. Sono sicuro che sarebbe meglio di qualsiasi divano su cui tu ti sia sistemato».

Il cuore di Alec martella, sia al pensiero di condividere lo spazio di Magnus e sia al pensiero che Magnus condivida il suo. Condivida quello _di Sentinel_. Il pensiero è terrificante per motivi diversi.

Non può accettare, anche se Magnus sta giocherellando con l’earcuff e le sue guance sono impercettibilmente arrossate, pudico in un modo che Alec non riconosce, non su di lui.

Alec _vuole_ accettare.

«Non posso. La, uhm – la ragazza di mio fratello mi ha già offerto un posto gratuitamente e io, uhm – mi sarei trasferito stasera. Penso abbia già… portato lì un po’ della mia roba…».

«È un peccato». Magnus inclina il suo corpo verso Alec e finalmente incontra il suo sguardo. Quell’espressione vivace Alec non la vedeva da mesi. «Ma sono felice che tu abbia un posto dove dormire. Tuttavia, se mai dovessi desiderare un letto particolarmente caldo, Alexander, _il mio_ è sicuramente –».

«Saprò a chi chiedere». Alec sorride timidamente. Le labbra di Magnus si aprono in un “ _oh_ ” rotondeggiante, ma poi sorride, come si deve, scoprendo i denti. Alec fa tesoro dei momenti in cui fa sorridere Magnus a quel modo. 

«Ottimo, allora» dice Magnus. Si allunga all’indietro, pescando una penna e un post-it dalla scrivania di Alec, a cui li porge entrambi. «Il tuo nuovo indirizzo, allora? Sono sicuro che tuo fratello possa cavarsela a spostare divani da solo, ma di certo posso dare una mano alla sovrintendenza».

«Tu – vuoi passare a trovarmi?».

C’è un qualcosa di elettrizzante nel modo in cui il sorriso sghembo di Magnus non sembra minimamente forzato. Non abiura le sue parole, non le abroga con un cauto “ _se per te va bene?_ ”. Lo chiede come se dicesse sul serio, come se sapesse che è quello che Alec desidera, e, beh, non ha torto.

Alec lo desidera eccome. Moltissimo. 

«Sì» biascica Alec. Sta sorridendo a sua volta ora, si umetta le labbra con la lingua, oltre il suo controllo. In ogni caso, si riscopre a non volerlo reprimere. Accetta la penna che Magnus gli pone. «Sì. Mi sembra un’ottima idea».

__________________

La città è dello stesso colore blu di un inchiostro sbavato dove si distende oltre le finestre del nuovo appartamento di Alec; sono spariti il bagliore arancio sporco dei lampioni incrostati di fuliggine e gas di scarico. La vista, qui, non è male; persino Alec riesce ad ammetterlo, crogiolandosi nella sensazione di essere in alto, ma al chiuso e sano e salvo. L’appartamento è più piccolo e ci sono più spifferi che in quello di prima: nei telai delle finestre ci sono delle fessure sufficienti a lasciar entrare una brezza e il vetro è troppo sottile per mantenere il calore all’interno dell’appartamento senza le tende, ma ora ha un terrazzo che dà su una vista ininterrotta su Manhattan.

Alec preme la mano contro il vetro, che si appanna attorno alle sue dita. Fa freddo. Presto ci sarà la neve. Si chiede se passerà qui tutto l’inverno.

Non sarebbe in grado di permettersi un posto come questo da solo, non senza lo stipendio di Idris. Probabilmente è il motivo per cui la mamma di Clary l’ha affittato, ma ne è grato, perché non è così certo che il suo orgoglio gli avrebbe permesso di strisciare di nuovo a Idris e concludere un accordo con sua madre per riavere la sua vecchia stanza. Non vuole pensare a quale sarebbe stato il prezzo.

Uno sbuffo rumoroso dietro di lui lo fa voltare, dando le spalle alla finestra, e quello sbuffo è seguito da Clary che sbotta: «Piantala, Jace!».

Izzy incrocia lo sguardo di Alec e poi getta indietro il capo e ride.

Si rivolge ad Alec più che altro, e al modo in cui la sua faccia si contorce in una smorfia quando Clary si risiede sulle cosce, sembrando fin troppo soddisfatta di sé. Sul pavimento di legno massiccio Clary ha disegnato con del gesso la sagoma di un divano, anche se ora la maggior parte del gesso è sui suoi jeans, un sottile strato di polvere di un verde pallido.

Un tavolo nodoso e un paio di sedie da cucina che sembrano non poter diventare mai comode, non importa quanto si possa cambiare posizione, sono addossati alla parete, le prime aggiunte al nuovo soggiorno di Alec. Alec lotta strenuamente per mordersi la lingua quando Clary chiude gli occhi, preme la punta delle dita contro il disegno, ed evoca il divano alla realtà.

Il cervello di Alec ha sempre bisogno di un momento per mettersi alla pari quando lei utilizza i suoi poteri. In battaglia è diverso, perché il suo cuore sta pompando e le frecce volano così velocemente che non può starla a guardare per tutto il tempo, ma qui, seduti in cerchio sul pavimento, è diverso. Un secondo prima lo spazio è vuoto e un secondo dopo sta fissando un divano senza nemmeno aver bisogno di sbattere le palpebre.

Sbatte le palpebre ora. Quel divano è la cosa più brutta che abbia mai visto in vita sua. 

I cuscini sono verdi e coriacei, ed Alec sa che cigoleranno violentemente quando ci si siederà su, e forse gli si appiccicheranno addosso nei mesi estivi se non si prenderà un climatizzatore. È il tipo di divano che sembra aver visto trascorrere troppe decadi sulla vetrina di un negozio di seconda mano, accumulando polvere e occhiate compassionevoli. A dirla tutta, Alec è piuttosto sicuro che i suoi genitori avessero un qualcosa di simile negli anni ’70. 

La risata di Izzy adesso è fragorosa e persino Jace, spaparanzato di schiena sul pavimento, deve rotolare via, con le spalle che tremano mentre cerca di non fare rumore. Clary si allontana dal divano con le mani sui fianchi, ammirando la sua opera.

Alec non ha mai sostenuto di essere un uomo dotato di buon gusto, ma ha abbastanza gusto da mettere in discussione _quello di Clary_. Dovrebbe essere un’artista. Dannazione, dovrebbe usare i suoi poteri per fare _del bene_.

Non per commettere dei crimini contro l’arredamento d’interni. 

«Perfetto» sorride Clary, voltandosi ad osservare Alec con questa scintilla negli occhi che è fin troppo benintenzionata per il suo stesso bene. Izzy deve voltarsi, appoggiandosi alla spalla di Jace, dal momento che devono nascondere i loro sghignazzi. Alec riduce la sua espressione alla neutralità. «Di cos’altro hai bisogno, Alec? Posso evocarti una libreria, se vuoi? So che ti piace leggere».

«Non serve» dice bruscamente. «Va bene così». Lancia un’altra occhiata all’agghiacciante divano, la sua espressione si contorce. «Potresti renderlo più…».

«Più _diverso?_ » suggerisce Jace, la pelle gli si increspa attorno agli occhi, il suo sorriso è accecante. «Clary, sul serio, cazzo, è il divano più brutto che abbia mai –».

«Piantala, Jace». Clary cade di peso sul divano, affondando tra i cuscini di pelle, che cigolano proprio come Alec si aspettava. Sia Izzy che Jace fanno una smorfia. Clary li ignora apertamente. «Ha carattere. Un divano comodo è l’unico tipo di divano che si possa desiderare. Ma se tu e Alec volete uscire a comprarne un altro e volete provare a portarlo su per quelle scale, fate pure. Io sono più che contenta di restarmene qui a fare un pisolino».

Jace apre la bocca per ribattere, ma Izzy e Alec lo fissano con uno sguardo che dice: “ _beh, te le ha cantate_ ”.

«Sono sicuro che mi ci abituerò» bofonchia Alec. Dà un’altra occhiata in giro per l’appartamento e, beh, non è _terribile_. Certo, è spartano e non particolarmente accogliente al momento, ma ha tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno per sopravvivere, ed è più che sufficiente. Clary si era scusata in modo impacciato per le macchie di pittura sul pavimento e per il modo in cui il lavello della cucina odora ancora vagamente di acqua ragia, ma, segretamente, Alec lo trova affascinante. Quel posto non è perfetto e va bene così. Gli si addice. Una volta che queste mensole saranno di nuovo piene di libri, immagina che comincerà a sembrare un po’ più casa sua.

È già a metà strada. Avere Izzy, Jace e Clary qui, con addosso i jeans e le t-shirt e le scarpe da ginnastica scolorite, senza che ci sia nessuna tuta in vista, gli permette di fingere di tornare a casa in questo modo ogni giorno: con risate e battibecchi e cibo d’asporto. A parlare dei loro lavori giornalieri, del tizio insopportabile in ufficio, dell’ultimo ragazzo di Izzy, degli esami imminenti di Clary al college. Una serata normale coi suoi amici e la sua famiglia, dove il giorno precedente non è mai successo. Magri potrebbe essere così più spesso.

Alec non pensa che odierebbe una cosa del genere.

«E che mi dici di un calciobalilla?» le sta chiedendo allora Jace. «Le freccette? Un Gameboy? I tuoi poteri funzionano in questo modo?».

«Sappiamo entrambi che se avessi evocato un Gameboy sarebbe stato per te e non per Alec» ribatte Clary. «Probabilmente Alec non sa nemmeno cosa sia un videogioco».

«Alec non sa nemmeno cosa sia il divertimento» si lamenta Jace. Si procura un’occhiataccia da parte di Alec – che probabilmente gli sta dando ragione – e un colpo alle costole da Izzy, proprio nel momento in cui qualcuno bussa in modo secco alla porta.

Sia Izzy che Clary sollevano lo sguardo sorprese, mentre Jace si acciglia e si massaggia il fianco.

«Aspettiamo qualcuno?» chiede Izzy, e, davvero, è incredibile la velocità con cui il suo sguardo può diventare un laser focalizzato sul volto di Alec. Le sue labbra si sollevano lentamente in un sorriso, rosso e rivelatore. 

Alec sente del calore arrampicarsi lungo la sua nuca e cerca di sottometterlo. 

«Sì» è l’unica cosa che dice, ma è sufficiente perché le sopracciglia di Izzy schizzino all’insù fino all’attaccatura dei capelli e il suo sorriso a labbra chiuse diventi un accecante sorriso a trentadue denti. Alec le volta intenzionalmente le spalle e si dirige a grandi passi verso la porta d’ingresso, aprendola.

Magnus sembra sorpreso, ma si tramuta facilmente nell’onda di un sorriso contento e affezionato. Ha un aspetto magnifico, indossa un’ampia camicia di seta con una fantasia di un grigio tenue, più delicata e più libera rispetto alle linee nette dei completi che indossa al lavoro e dei gilè attillati. C’è del colore scuro a circondargli gli occhi, fosco e accentuato, e solleva una costosa bottiglia di vino quando Alec lo fissa un po’ troppo a lungo per il buoncostume.

«Buona inaugurazione» sorride raggiante. Alec deglutisce visibilmente, trascinando di nuovo lo sguardo sul volto di Magnus, distogliendolo dalle linee slanciate delle sue gambe e cercando con insistenza di restare concentrato sugli occhi di Magnus e sul modo in cui aggrinziscono ai lati – «Posso entrare?».

«Io, uhm – certo» dice Alec, spostandosi di lato e tenendo la porta aperta. «Entra, stavamo solo –». Fa una pausa, appena prima di dire qualcosa di assolutamente ridicolo riguardo a Clary che evoca mobili agghiaccianti dal nulla. «Arredando».

«Arredando?» ripete Magnus allegramente, lanciando un’occhiata oltre la propria spalla per guardare Alec. «Sembra proprio che sia arrivato al momento giusto. Mi dicono che ho occhio per i colori».

«Già» biascica Alec, chiudendo la porta e affrettandosi a raggiungere Magnus prima che possa voltare l’angolo e venga bombardato da qualcosa che arriva direttamente da una storia fantascientifica, o peggio: dalle domande inquisitorie di Izzy e dalla capacità di Jace di sparare cazzate. 

Alec è sollevato – ed è un eufemismo – di trovare sia Jace che Clary spaparanzati insieme su quel divano tremendo, con le gambe allungate il più possibile, e Izzy in cucina, recuperando con molta ovvietà dalla vetrinetta dei calici che trenta secondi prima decisamente non si trovavano lì. Alec strizza gli occhi nella sua direzione mentre lei ne appoggia solo due sul ripiano, evitando visibilmente di incrociare il suo sguardo.

Già a metà sospiro, Alec apre la bocca per presentarli uno a uno, ma poi Magnus rantola: «E _quello_ che cos’è?».

Alec trasalisce, temendo in un momento di panico che Jace abbia lasciato fuori le ali o che ci sia una maschera appoggiata sul tavolo. Si volta verso Magnus, che ha l’espressione più indignata che Alec gli abbia mai visto.

Magnus sta fissando il divano. 

«Non l’ho scelto io» dice Alec in sua difesa. 

Magnus scuote il capo. «Oh, ci scommetto» dice. «Nemmeno tu sceglieresti una cosa simile – è un _crimine_ , Alexander, dove diavolo l’hai trovato? Se avevi bisogno di mobili avresti solo dovuto chiamare».

Jace sta ridendo di nuovo con la faccia seppellita nell’incavo del braccio, cercando valorosamente di soffocare il suo isterismo, ma sembra solo che stia rantolando. Il sorriso di Izzy è così teso che Alec sa che sta combattendo la stessa battaglia. Clary, d’altro canto, tiene la bocca premuta in un nodo ben stretto e le guance gonfie, e questo fa solo ridere ancora di più Jace, le sue spalle sussultano. Emette un suono acuto simile a quello di un bollitore. 

«Era… un regalo» decide di dire Alec. Clary gli lancia un’occhiata raggelante. «Uhm – Magnus, questi sono Clary e Jace, e Isabelle, mia sorella».

Izzy è già a metà stanza prima che Alec finisca la frase. 

«Magnus» sorride, baciandogli le guance. Magnus la imita con grazia. Quando Izzy si allontana, tiene le mani sugli avambracci di Magnus, tenendolo abbastanza vicino da poterlo ammirare sfacciatamente. «Ho sentito molte cose –».

«Solo cose belle, spero». Magnus lancia un’occhiata ad Alec. Alec si sente arrossire e concentra deliberatamente il proprio sguardo sul pavimento di legno massiccio. 

«Naturalmente» conferma Izzy. «Sai com’è fatto Alec».

«Sincero fino all’eccesso?» sta al gioco Magnus. 

«Sono qui, eh» incalza Alec, il che fa ridere Izzy mentre prende la bottiglia di vino dalle mani di Magnus e torna in cucina. Magnus sorride con quel suo sorriso accecante, voltandosi verso Alec, il suo palmo sfiora la spalla della giacca di Alec, spazzando via dei pelucchi immaginari.

«È un complimento» dice semplicemente. «Accettalo».

Il suo tocco svanisce tanto velocemente quant’era arrivato, e Magnus si volta per analizzare la stanza, canticchiando fra sé e sé. Assorbe il terrificante divano, e il triste tavolo, e l’angusta cucina nell’angolo, e Alec si ritrova ad essere imbarazzato. Anche al buio e dall’altra parte della strada, la notte precedente aveva sbirciato dentro casa di Magnus: tappeti persiani e una soffusa luce ambrata e degli enormi dipinti alti come il soffitto. Sa che Magnus infonde colore e raffinatezza in tutto ciò che fa, e casa sua non fa eccezione. La cosa più entusiasmante nell’appartamento di Alec probabilmente è la pianta in vaso che era già qui e che sembra un po’ malconcia, pendente all’ingiù e con le punte delle foglie secche. Quello che Magnus deve star pensando Alec proprio non lo sa, ma può fare un tentativo azzardato –.

«La vista è irresistibile».

«Co- … cosa?» chiede Alec, tornando bruscamente alla realtà. Magnus è in piedi di fronte alle finestre, l’ampiezza della città si estende davanti a lui, una mappa nella notte snocciolata di stelle e delle luci bianche di finestre lontane. Il modo in cui apre le mani fa sì che i grattacieli della città sembrino venire alla vita sui suoi polpastrelli. L’inclinazione delle sue spalle, la cui silhouette è segnata contro le sagome scure e il bagliore azzurro degli edifici all’orizzonte, è splendida. Alec quasi dimentica che non sono soli nella stanza.

«La vista» ripete Magnus, voltando il capo per guardare Alec oltre la propria spalla, gli brillano gli occhi. «È magnifica. Meglio di quella di casa mia, sicuramente. Non capita spesso di poter ammirare la città in questo modo». 

«Era lo studio di mia mamma» parla Clary dal divano. «È un’artista».

«Posso solo immaginare che fosse questa la sua ispirazione, allora» dice Magnus con un sorriso gentile. Clary ricambia il sorriso, l’accadimento del divano evidentemente dimenticato. L’attenzione di Magnus allora si sposta, trovando Jace, e aggrotta la fronte. Alec riesce a vedere gli ingranaggi lavorare nella sua testa.

«Tu sei Jace, vero?» domanda Magnus. In cucina, dove sta stappando il vino, Izzy si ferma. 

«Già» conferma Jace, la sua faccia è ancora increspata dai rimasugli della risata. Per una volta, è un bene che sia dotato di spirito d’osservazione quanto un muro di mattoni. «Il fratello di Alec. Più o meno. È piuttosto complicato, in realtà».

«Mi sento come se ti avessi già visto da qualche parte» pondera Magnus. Alec inspira bruscamente, ma fortunatamente nessuno se ne accorge. «Non lavori in tv, vero?».

«Lui, uhm – a volte passa in ufficio» interviene Alec. «Probabilmente l’hai già visto lì».

_E non perché la sua idiozia è sempre sulla prima pagina di tutti i giornali, solo con delle ali d’acciaio attaccate alla schiena e una maschera abbassata sugli occhi._

Magnus schiocca le dita. «Giusto!» dice. «È il fratello che aveva menzionato Simon, ora ricordo».

Alec fa un sospiro di sollievo e pensa che sia lo stesso per Izzy, la cui mano afferra il gomito di Alec mentre gli si mette accanto, attirando con delicatezza la sua attenzione. Alec abbassa lo sguardo su di lei con la coda dell’occhio e sostengono una conversazione senza parlare – non che Alec sappia davvero cosa si dicono, ma si fida del suo giudizio, ed è sufficiente. Izzy gli strizza il braccio per rassicurarlo, e poi va verso Clary e Jace. 

«Allora, andiamo?» chiede, tendendo una mano per rimettere Clary in piedi. Jace sposta lo sguardo da Magnus a Izzy e poi si acciglia. 

«Cosa? Pensavo ordinassimo la pizza?» chiede, affondandosi di più fra i cuscini cigolanti con fare stizzoso. «Abbiamo finito con gli arredi?». 

«Sì» dice Clary, allungandosi per tirare in piedi anche Jace. «E comunque tu non hai il turno di notte?».

«Il turno? Cosa, no, io e Alec abbiamo la serata libera –».

«E poi» lo interrompe a voce alta Izzy, guardando Magnus con qualcosa che sembra un luccichio negli occhi. «Sembra che Alec abbia dell’aiuto esperto a portata di mano. Penso che non abbia più bisogno di noi».

«Non volevo cacciarvi via» dice Magnus, ma sta ricambiando il sorriso di Izzy come se conoscesse questo giochetto fin troppo bene. 

«Tranquillo» risponde Izzy. Indica Jace con un cenno del capo. «Ha davvero del lavoro da fare, e io anche. Sfortunatamente il nostro capo è un po’ meno empatico del vostro. I turni di notte sono davvero il male».

Jace sbuffa, e Clary fa per dargli un’altra gomitata sul fianco, ma stavolta lui se ne accorge e si sposta in tempo. Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, del calore gli sale sulle guance. 

Alec saluta Izzy con un abbraccio e con un sussurro ringrazia Clary per averlo aiutato coi mobili e poi si becca in buona misura una pacca sulla schiena da Jace mentre li vede uscire tutti dalla porta. Appoggia la fronte allo spioncino, chiudendo gli occhi, e ruba un istante fra gli istanti per prendere un respiro, lungo e profondo e prolungato.

_Rilassati_ , si dice. _Sentinel è riposto in una sacca sotto il letto. Non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi_. Non sa con certezza se funzioni, ma quando mai nella sua vita è stato rilassato? Sa abbastanza bene come gestirlo, e sa che non è il pensiero di Sentinel a farlo sentire teso come la corda di un arco in questo momento. 

Prende un altro respiro profondo e si raddrizza. Essere da soli in questo modo non è diverso dal fatto che siano soli in ufficio. 

_Con l’eccezione che, ovviamente, lo è –._

Magnus è in piedi davanti alla finestra quando Alec torna in salotto; dà le spalle ad Alec, ammirando ancora una volta la vista nella notte. La sua camicia, che appena gli sfiora la linea delle scapole, distorce la luce. Con le braccia incrociate sul petto, le dita gli tamburellano con fare assente contro il gomito. Gli anelli argentei di una catenina splendono sulla sua nuca, affondando nella sua pelle.

Alec nota tutto. Fa un altro inspiro per darsi una calmata. 

È un miracolo che non stia piovendo. Tra le ferite violacee nelle nubi, Alec è sicuro di cogliere il baluginio delle stelle lontane ed effimere. La luce nel suo appartamento d’improvviso sembra troppo forte e violenta e lui vorrebbe affievolirla, magari accendere una candela, al punto che lui e Magnus sarebbero i due stoppini neri contro il bagliore sfarfallante della fiamma.

Ovviamente non ha delle candele, e non può evocare il fuoco sulla punta delle dita, come sono in grado di fare invece altri.

Con cautela si mette accanto a Magnus, consapevole della distanza tra loro: un dito della notte che si infiltra dall’esterno attraverso le finestre a riquadro singolo. Magnus sa di fumo e di legno di sandalo, come sempre, ma non di fumo di sigaretta, quanto piuttosto del retrogusto cinereo di una città in fiamme. Alec vede troppo spesso la stessa cosa nei suoi occhi, ma stanotte il suo sguardo è mitigato. 

«A cosa stai pensando?» si azzarda a chiedere Alec. Scruta l’orizzonte, più per abitudine che per altro, pregando che nulla si muova. Forse ci sono delle luci in lontananza che brillano; forse le tenebre azzurre si muovono. Gli eventi della notte precedente gli fanno formicolare la pelle, ma l’orizzonte è silenziosamente immobile. Si lascia sfuggire un sospiro lento, le sue spalle si afflosciano.

«A quel divano» risponde Magnus dopo un po’. «Davvero, è esecrabile».

« _Magnus_ ».

Magnus ride dolcemente, ruotando il proprio corpo verso Alec. I suoi occhi esaminano accuratamente il volto di Alec, scorrendo sfacciatamente su tutta la lunghezza del suo corpo, trovando una distrazione nel modo in cui le braccia di Alec sono tese, le mani unite dietro la schiena. Il cuore di Alec ha l’audacia di inciampare. 

_Questa potrebbe essere la normalità_ , sussurra la vocina nella testa di Alec, un solletico contro l’orecchio. _Potrebbe essere la_ tua _normalità, sai che è così._

Quando lo sguardo di Magnus torna su quello di Alec, il suo sorriso si apre con straordinaria lentezza. «Dividi il vino con me?» chiede, in un mezzo sussurro. Sembra essere più che una domanda innocua. 

Alec suppone che niente di quello che dice Magnus sia mai innocuo. 

«Va bene» sussurra Alec. Non osa muoversi, non per un momento, colpito dal modo in cui Magnus inclina il capo di lato, la sua bocca si solleva, il suo sguardo si sposta più in basso rispetto agli occhi di Alec e poi guizza di nuovo su. Intenzionale. È intenzionale. Lo fa apposta perché Alec lo noti. Alec si torce le dita dietro la schiena. «Sì. Va bene».

Alec si muove troppo velocemente per la stanza, diretto alla cucina, sa che è così. Si sente goffo e repentino, ma Magnus indugia alla finestra, osservandolo allontanarsi. Izzy ha lasciato due bicchieri di vino sul bancone della cucina, entrambi generosamente pieni. Alec non è un esperto di vini; sa solo che il vino sa di vino, aspro, fruttato, alcolico. Prende entrambi i bicchieri e la bottiglia mezza vuota e torna da Magnus. 

«Magnus» lo chiama, porgendogli un bicchiere. Con quel suo sorriso bizzarro, Magnus lascia che le loro dita si sfiorino. Alec sa che anche questo è intenzionale. 

«È uno dei miei preferiti» dice Magnus, anche se non ne prende un sorso, non ancora. Tiene il bicchiere con entrambi le mani, gli anelli tintinnano contro il vetro. Solleva lo sguardo su Alec. «È Malbec. È meglio berlo in questo periodo dell’anno, quando fuori inizia a fare freddo».

«In realtà –» comincia Alec, a voce bassa. «– non ne so molto di vino». _Non ne ho mai avuta davvero l’occasione._

Il sorriso di Magnus si arriccia. Porta il bicchiere alle labbra, ma lo tiene lì, premuto contro il suo labbro inferiore con un’indentatura più scura, finché il calore comincia a fiorire su per la nuca di Alec e sulla punta delle sue orecchie. 

Alec deglutisce, distogliendo lo sguardo: lo porta sul pavimento, sul bicchiere che tiene tra le mani, di nuovo sulla sicurezza dell’orizzonte, ma come sempre, ritorna su Magnus.

Alla fine, Magnus prende un sorso. I suoi occhi si chiudono e lui emette un suono con le labbra chiuse. Sembra sereno in un modo in cui Alec non l’ha mai visto prima.

La cosa secca la bocca ad Alec. Dovrebbe prendere un sorso a sua volta. 

__________________

Comincia con un sorso, ma poi diventa un bicchiere, e poi un altro, e poi un altro ancora, con Magnus che dà dei colpetti leggeri al fondo della bottiglia perché non vada persa nemmeno una goccia e Alec che ride di fronte alla sua dedizione.

L’orribile divano è comodo – così comodo che Alec teme veramente le molte notti che l’attendono in cui si addormenterà proprio qui e dimenticherà l’arco compound, al momento rinchiuso nel suo armadio, finché sua madre in persona non verrà a picchiare alla sua porta – ma Magnus continua a fare smorfie ogni volta che si muove e la pelle cigola. 

Alec vorrebbe quasi tenere quel divano anche solo per quel motivo. Tre bicchieri fa, sarebbe stato un pensiero preoccupante. Un altro pericoloso segnale d’allarme. Ma ora sente gli occhi pesanti a sufficienza perché non gli importi granché, rapito dal sorriso sereno di Magnus e dal modo in cui la sua risata gorgoglia, come se tutte le volte in cui aveva riso prima si fosse trattenuto. Quella libertà lo fa sembrare bellissimo, il modo in cui gli illumina gli occhi e lui non nasconde l’ampiezza dei suoi sorrisi e il biancore dei suoi denti dietro la propensione. Qui, soli nel privato dell’appartamento di Alec, sembra che una maschera sia stata sollevata.

E forse non solo per quanto riguarda Magnus. Anche il confine tra Sentinel e Alec non è più così netto, e Alec sta penetrando nello spazio di solito occupato dal sangue e dalla guerra e dalla putrefazione e dal ferro. 

_Potrebbe essere così, sempre,_ giunge di nuovo l’eco. Comincia ad assomigliare di nuovo a Wolfsbane, il suo stesso timbro profondo. “ _La signora ha appeso il mantello al chiodo un bel po’ di tempo fa, ma va ancora tutto a gonfie vele. Per lei ne è valsa la pena. Fino alla fine_ ”.

«Alexander, devi _pur_ avere un preferito» sta dicendo Magnus, chinandosi verso lo spazio personale di Alec e invadendogli i sensi. Tiene il bicchiere di vino tra i polpastrelli con una presa così blanda che Alec è sicuro che lo rovescerà, ma Magnus è più aggraziato di così. «Tutti hanno un preferito, anche se non lo ammetteranno mai».

«È solo che non ci ho mai pensato su» divaga Alec, il colore roseo sulle sue guance è un cocktail di alcol e altre cose più e meno evidenti. 

«Farà meglio a non essere un modo contorto di dire che Arkangel è il tuo preferito ma ti vergogni troppo ad ammetterlo ad alta voce». Il braccio di Magnus è appoggiato lungo lo schienale del divano, e sconfina a sua volta nello spazio personale di Alec. «Credimi, se è quello il tuo super preferito, ti giudicherò _eccome_ per questo. Non dubitarne».

«Non è Arkangel» sbuffa Alec. «Non lo so – mi piacciono quelli – quelli che sono meno… appariscenti?».

«Ovviamente» mormora Magnus, il divertimento ancora acceso nel suo sguardo. Nasconde il suo sorriso in un altro sorso di vino, l’ondeggiare della sua gola mentre deglutisce è magnetico. «Forse» continua, «e ripeto forse, penso che _tu_ saresti un ottimo supereroe, Alexander».

Piluccando i cuscini del divano, Alec alza gli occhi al cielo. «Io? Non credo».

«“Alexander” significa “difensore di uomini”, no?» sorride Magnus. «È praticamente il tuo diritto di nascita».

Alec scuote il capo, il suo sorriso è sghembo. «E cosa significa Magnus Bane?».

Magnus si abbassa per appoggiare per terra il suo bicchiere di vino, assieme a quello che sottrae alle mani goffe di Alec, ma quando si tira su si curva verso Alec, portando una gamba sul divano. Il suo braccio è ancora disteso lungo lo schienale del divano. Le sue dita sono abbastanza vicine alla nuca di Alec perché Alec le senta muoversi. 

Alec inspira bruscamente dal naso. Così bruscamente che gli fa quasi male. 

Gli fremono le dita. Prende in considerazione l’idea di un tocco, un tocco distratto, un tocco nel modo in cui Magnus a volte lo sfiora in ufficio, anche quando c’è spazio a sufficienza per passarsi accanto. L’altra mano di Magnus è proprio lì, appoggiata nel suo grembo. La sua mano, il suo braccio, la sua coscia –. 

Si china in avanti, più vicino. La reazione istintiva di Alec è di allontanarsi, di acquistare terreno in uno scontro che non è nemmeno più uno scontro, ma –.

Non ci riesce. Non lo fa. È passato parecchio tempo da quando volveva rifuggire il modo in cui Magnus lo guarda. Ora, ne ha un bisogno silenzioso. 

«Rovina, piaga, calamità, scegli quello che preferisci». Le parole gocciolano dalla bocca di Magnus, dorate come il miele e inebrianti. Alec gli sta guardando le labbra ora. Sarebbe uno stupido a distogliere lo sguardo. «Si addicono più a un supercriminale, non credi?».

«E tu sei un supercriminale?».

Magnus getta il capo all’indietro e ride. Si lascia ricadere all’indietro sui cuscini, ritirando la mano da dietro la testa di Alec. Le sue dita toccano i capelli corti sulla nuca di Alec. O forse è solo uno spiffero.

«Spero proprio di no» ridacchia. «Anche se i supercriminali si vestono sempre meglio, quindi forse sei sulla strada giusta». Si lascia ricadere sul divano e Alec lo osserva arrendersi, il modo in cui lascia cadere la testa contro il dorso, un arco fine sul suo collo. «Quali poteri avrei è, naturalmente, la domanda più ovvia» pondera, la sua voce un po’ più bassa. «La telepatia mi è sempre sembrata utile».

«Non penso che mi piacerebbe» dice Alec a bassa voce. Rincorre il brivido giunto da un quasi-tocco; si avvicina un po’ di più. La pelle cigolante del divano lo tradisce. «Voglio dire, sentire tutte quelle voci tutte in una volta, mi sembra… piuttosto orribile».

«Non ti tenta la possibilità di sapere quello a cui sta pensando chiunque ti stia intorno?» chiede Magnus. Sta guardando Alec in modo diretto. «Non c’è una persona dentro la cui testa vorresti disperatamente vedere?».

«Sì, ma – vorrei che questa persona si fidasse di me abbastanza da dirmi quello a cui sta pensando. Non voglio andare a cercare qualcosa che non vuole condividere».

Il sorriso delicato sulle labbra di Magnus svanisce per la sorpresa. Dev’essere consapevole che Alec è schietto con la verità; l’ha detto proprio lui, in questa stessa stanza, non più di qualche ora fa. Eppure, sembra che la sua intera comprensione della gravità sia mutata. 

«Alec…».

«Cioè… non lo so» continua Alec con cautela. «Leggere i pensieri delle persone mi sembra un’invasione. Vorrei – credo che vorrei conoscere qualcuno abbastanza bene in modo che si senta… felice… di dirmi quello che sta succedendo nella sua testa… che c’è?».

Magnus scuote il capo e ride senza fiato. Gioca con fare assente con l’earcuff argentato che porta all’orecchio. «Com’è che riesci sempre a dire cose di questo tipo con un’espressione impassibile?».

Alec aggrotta la fronte. «In che senso?».

«E la parte più sorprendente è che non lo sai nemmeno. Tu non te ne accorgi neanche» ridacchia, abbastanza piano che potrebbe star parlando tra sé e sé. Schiocca la lingua. «E che mi dici di te, Alexander? Se avessi il dono dei superpoteri, quale sceglieresti?».

Alec fa una pausa, un’ondata di freddo s’increspa su di lui. La sua forza non è improvvisa, né lo coglie di sorpresa, ma sembra come se fosse inzuppato in un ballottaggio su un tetto. La sua lingua è improvvisamente pesante nella sua bocca. I suoi tre calici di vino lo potrebbero star raggiungendo.

«Io – uhm –».

Non sa che dire. Qualsiasi cosa dica sarà una bugia. E questa consapevolezza occupa in modo strano anche la sua bocca, come una boccata d’acqua piovana che non può ingoiare, ma non può nemmeno sputare fuori. Deve trattenerla lì.

Se dice la verità – riflessi potenziati, precisione millimetrica, abilità eccezionali nel corpo a corpo – sarebbe comunque una bugia. Se avesse avuto scelta, non avrebbe scelto nessuno di quei doni come superpoteri. Non quando Jace può replicare qualsiasi cosa veda venire fatta una sola volta, e Isabelle riesce a ricordare ogni parola di ogni libro che ha letto, e Clary riesce a evocare divani orrendi da dei disegni sul pavimento, tra le altre innumerevoli cose. 

Sì, Alec avrebbe scelto qualcosa di meglio, qualcosa di più grandioso, qualcosa che può fare una differenza maggiore. Poteri che possono essere usati per fare del bene, poteri che possono salvare Simon Lewis da sé stesso e impedire a uomini con le fiamme tra le mani di commettere degli omicidi. Avrebbe scelto dei superpoteri che non portano con sé i muscoli brucianti e le ossa doloranti con cui l’hanno lasciato così tanti anni di allenamento, quando Jace si libra per aria con delle ali d’acciaio, sempre disinvolto e libero.

Ma se Alec mente, se dice che avrebbe scelto il fuoco alla base dei suoi palmi o il dono del volo o la possibilità di fermare il tempo e lo spazio in un battito di ciglia – beh, non è molto meglio. Non vuole niente di tutto ciò. Non è lui. 

«Penso che non vorrei niente» dice alla fine, giocherellando con le mani per aver qualcosa da fare con le dita. «È solo che – non lo so. Non so se i superpoteri facciano per me. Vorrei solo sentirmi normale, credo».

La pelle tra le sopracciglia di Magnus si corruga, le sue labbra formano una linea stabile. «Non ti senti normale?».

È una domanda che si fa spesso anche Alec; la risposta, di norma, è un cementato “ _no_ ”. Ma, stasera, qui su questo divano, non sta piovendo e la città oltre la finestra per una volta dorme e c’è un tremito nell’aria che prelude al cambiamento. Non è Sentinel in questo momento, non è l’uomo braccato nel suo stesso appartamento, e non è l’uomo che Nightlock ha incontrato sul tetto la notte precedente, praticamente fuori di sé e in preda alla confusione. 

È Alec, solo Alec, seduto da solo con un uomo bellissimo e del vino rosso che lambisce il suo buon senso, e si sente nel modo in cui pensa dovrebbe sentirsi la maggior parte delle persone della sua età. Un po’ ubriaco, un po’ schietto, un po’ confuso –.

Affascinato e bramoso. Disperato e cadente, cadente, _cadente_. 

Un senso di anticipazione a cui non sa dar nome lo sta tentando, un tocco leggero come una piuma, un formicolio, uno sfarfallio del suo cuore. Dei sentimenti troppo leggeri e troppo gentili per sapere cosa farci, perché non li ha mai provati prima. Le sue mani sono troppo grandi, troppo callose e ricoperte di cicatrici per maneggiarli con cura. 

«Mi sento normale… al momento» è quello che dice, e almeno _questo_ è un frammento di verità. Momenti come questo, sono belli, assomigliano a quello che potrebbe essere, e Alec si concede di lasciarsi illudere. Può fingere che sia sempre così. Alec gesticola tra di loro. «Così… in questo modo».

Magnus lo studia. Alec non è sicuro di cosa sia che Magnus vede in lui quando Alec non gli permette di vedere la totale verità, ma solo delle parti. Ma ci dev’essere qualcosa – e Alec suppone che ci sarà sempre _qualcosa_ quando sei un uomo in un mondo che ti impedisce di amare altri uomini, eppure sei in balia di un uomo come Magnus – perché il volto di Magnus si addolcisce e lui rilascia un respiro lento, tremante, come se dovesse farsi coraggio. Si china di nuovo in avanti. Il divano cigola. 

E, per un istante, Alec si chiede se Magnus lo stia per baciare. 

Ma non lo fa, e il cuore di Alec salta un battito convulso. Invece, Magnus trova le dita impacciate di Alec. Aggroviglia le loro mani e se le porta sulla coscia e sembra quasi che si aspetti che Alec si allontani e lui debba fingere che non sia niente, com’è sempre stato finora –.

Ma Alec non è più quella persona. Può essere vulnerabile, solo per questa volta. Può ammettere quello che desidera; può riconoscere lo spasmo silenzioso della delusione per il fatto che Magnus _non_ l’abbia baciato per quello che è. 

Alec non si tira indietro. 

Permette a Magnus di tenergli la mano; il suo palmo, caldo, i suoi anelli, gelidi. Magnus disegna dei cerchi concentrici col pollice sul dorso delle nocche di Alec, e Alec lo osserva, rapito, indefinitamente, nel ritmo alternante che placa il suo torpore. 

Se Magnus dovesse fargli una domanda adesso, Alec gli direbbe qualsiasi cosa, davvero. Non sarebbe in grado di fermarsi. Dovrebbe temere quest’eventualità.

Eppure, non vuole che questo momento finisca. 

Alec si concede di dimenticare come sia essere teso tra due punti tanto lontani l’uno dall’altro su una mappa quanto più lo possono essere. Gli eroi Corporate e i superpoteri e le persone che muoiono per strada sono tenuti a bada dalle finestre sottili e da un semplice tocco. Si sente così umano. Così reale. 

«A cosa stai pensando?» sussurra Magnus. Volta la mano di Alec nella sua e disegna cerchi col pollice sul palmo di Alec. È la mano ustionata. La cicatrice è dura e coriacea, ma a Magnus non sembra importare. 

_A te,_ pensa Alec. _A te, a me, a Sentinel, a Nightlock._ _Al Circolo e a Wolfsbane e Veil. A Idris. A tutto, a niente. Solo questo._

«Ci pensi mai al futuro?». 

«Al futuro?» chiede Magnus, trovando la via lungo un crinale di pelle raggrinzita lungo il lato del mignolo di Alec. «Continuamente. Con le elezioni così vicine, sarei uno sciocco a non farlo».

«Non sto parlando delle elezioni» biascica Alec. «Voglio dire – tra un anno, cinque anni, dieci anni. A lungo termine».

«A lungo termine?».

«Sì. Tipo – resterai a New York? Hai intenzione di scrivere per il _Tribunal_ per sempre? Vuoi –».

_Lasciarti tutto alle spalle? I super, i vigilante, tutto questo orrore? La solitudine?_

«Dipende».

«Dipende da cosa?».

Magnus solleva lo sguardo su di lui. «Da chi potrebbe essere in quel futuro con me».

«Oh».

Il sorriso colora le guance a Magnus, che abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo, concentrandosi sul rivoltare la mano di Alec, ispezionando le grinze dovute all’ustione che si estendono e si contorcono sul dorso delle nocche di Alec.

Alec non sa davvero cosa dire. Immagina un pendolo che oscilla avanti e indietro nello spazio tra di loro, ridotto com’è. Eppure, è bloccato, in attesa di oscillare di nuovo dall’altra parte e Alec riesce a sentirne il peso come se fosse lui a trattenerlo nella sua mano. 

_La persona che sono quando sono con te è la persona che voglio essere,_ pensa Alec. _Come dovrei fare a dirtelo? Come dovrei fare ad abbandonare Sentinel e Idris e tutto quanto per avere anche solo una possibilità?_

Il tocco di Magnus si chiude attorno ai polpastrelli di Alec, tastando i suoi calli provocati dall’arco. Un minuscolo cipiglio compare tra le sopracciglia di Magnus quando strizza il cuscinetto del pollice di Alec tra il suo pollice e l’indice. 

Rapidamente, Alec si chiede se Magnus sia in grado di riconoscere le mani di un arciere. 

«A volte» comincia Magnus, a malapena un mormorio, «il pensiero del futuro sembra insormontabile. Non riesco ad immaginarlo. Forse mi spaventa, mi intimidisce. Non lo so con certezza. Sembra una cosa così precaria. Non sappiamo chi ci sarà alla Casa Bianca fra un anno. Potremmo star combattendo un’altra guerra dall’altra parte del mondo. Ci sono così tante cose che potrebbero cambiare, per cui devo essere mutevole a mia volta».

«Ma non è estenuante?».

«Illimitatamente. Vorrei solo potermi stendere e lasciare che il mondo continui a girare senza di me. Vorrei potermene andare a dormire per un millennio e svegliarmi in un’epoca in cui è tutto finito, in cui le persone che io – le persone a cui tengo sono al sicuro, in cui non saranno gettate in una cella per il crimine della loro mera esistenza. Vorrei potermi fermare, ma non posso. Devo andare avanti».

“ _Sto chiedendo loro di cambiare_ ”. È quello che aveva detto Sentinel a Nightlock su un tetto la notte precedente. Risuona vero anche ora. Naturalmente è così. _Sto chiedendo al mondo di cambiare anche se è esattamente quello che temo._

«Magnus» comincia Alec, e la sua gola soffoca già, trattenendo le parole, supplicandolo di non pronunciarle – ma la brama – questa brama di dire la verità, di essere libero – «Senti, devo dirti una cosa –».

«C’è una costante, però» lo interrompe Magnus. Lascia andare improvvisamente la mano di Alec, lasciandola ricadere fra i cuscini. Solleva lo sguardo su Alec con una gravità e una necessità che Alec non ha mai visto in lui prima. «Una costante che ho che mi tiene in equilibrio, che mi tiene stabile. Quando tutto il resto sta precipitando e sta andando fuori controllo e non so da che parte sia il nord, c’è una cosa da cui posso sempre tornare e saprò che è ancora lì». Fa un mezzo sorriso. «Rinchiusa nel mio ufficio fino a delle ore assurde della notte con cibo da asporto e verbali della polizia sparpagliati per tutta la scrivania, certo, ma – sei tu, Alec. Tu sei sempre lì, non è vero?».

Alec deglutisce visibilmente. Non riesce a parlare, per cui annuisce, e il sorriso di Magnus si amplia, illuminandogli l’intero volto, raccogliendosi nei suoi occhi e, oh, Dio, è bellissimo. È bellissimo e Alec vorrebbe dirglielo, ma non ci riesce, non sa come fare. _Sei bellissimo_ , _ma non è abbastanza._

Magnus si reclina per appoggiarsi al divano. Inclina il capo di lato. «Cos’è che mi dovevi dire?».

Alec scuote la testa. «Niente. Non è niente, non importa. È solo che – ti va di restare e di guardare un film o una cosa del genere? Izzy mi ha prestato il suo vecchio videoregistratore finché non me ne prenderò uno nuovo e penso che Jace mi abbia lasciato un paio di cassette».

Magnus sorride, allungandosi per afferrare il suo calice di vino non terminato sul pavimento. Si sistema tra i cuscini, mettendosi comodo. «Mi piacerebbe molto».

Alec si tira su dal divano, i suoi muscoli sono ancora doloranti, la sua pelle chiazzata da lividi violacei sotto ai vestiti, e avanza verso il minuscolo televisore contro il muro. Traffica con il videoregistratore e dà una pacca alla tv quando sputacchia elettricità statica e non si volta a guardare Magnus, anche quando Magnus affonda nel silenzio.

Non è quello che Alec voleva dire. Avrebbe potuto anche essere una bugia.

_La vita che ho quando sono con te è la vita che voglio._

Ecco. Ecco quello che voleva dire.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aubade
> 
> /əʊˈbɑːd/
> 
>   
>  sostantivo  
>  una poesia o una canzone appropriata per amanti che si separano all’alba o al mattino presto
> 
> Salve, salve! È di nuovo giunta l’ora… un altro capitolo stupidamente lungo… anche se tecnicamente non è il capitolo più lungo che abbia mai pubblicato, quindi è ancora valido, d’accordo? Bene.
> 
> Finalmente alcune risposte su Simon! E su Luke! È stato divertente sganciare indizi sulle loro rispettive sottotrame… e sono entrambe super importanti per ciò che verrà, anche se per motivi diversi. Ancora una volta, Alec sarà diviso a metà: Luke rappresenta una felicità che può essere ancora ottenuta abbandonando Idris per amore, mentre Simon rappresenta l’esatto motivo per cui Alec non può mai scappare dalla sua maschera. Alec ha il dovere di proteggere coloro che non possono proteggersi da soli, e anche quelli che possono. Ad ogni modo, sono entusiasmata, specialmente sulla trama di Luke che diventerà molto più complessa per lo sfondo politico della storia… vedrete… vedrete…
> 
> Solo metà capitolo è stato betato, per cui perdonate gli errori di battitura! La mia adorabile beta Kay è in una pausa più che meritata dalle mie stronzate.
> 
> Grazie a tutti per tutti i commenti nello scorso capitolo! Non riesco ad esprimere quanto sia d'aiuto leggere i pensieri e le sensazioni di ognuno su questa storia, dal momento che ognuno ha una propria posizione sulle questioni morali ed è molto interessante!
> 
> Venite a farmi visita su [tumblr ](https://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/)e urlatemi nell'inbox! 
> 
> Mi trovate anche su [twitter ](https://twitter.com/bootheghost)se volete fare due chiacchiere su questa ff... e cavolo se mi piace parlare di questa ff. Mentre leggete twittate con l'hashtag #ficacoldnight :D
> 
> Lasciate dei kudos se siete arrivati alla fine di questo capitolo e lasciatemi un commento coi vostri pensieri, con la vostra citazione preferita, con le vostre speranze su quello che succederà, un vostro consiglio per il povero Alec... ve ne sarei eternamente grata! 
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo… in cui Alec si rende conto che l’indagine di Magnus sul Circolo e la sua associazione coi super lo rende un bersaglio a sua volta, e poi – beh. Succede una cosa piuttosto terribile. Le cose si fanno un pochino cruente. Un pochino incasinate.  
>    
> 


	9. Parole come violenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Magnus…».
> 
> «Penso a scappare, sai» sussurra Magnus. «Ogni giorno, penso a non rispondere a quel telefono. Penso a trasferirmi fuori New York e lontano da tutta la gente che mi vuole vedere licenziato, che vuole farmi del male. Là fuori c’è una vita in cui non dovrei temere pacchetti non contrassegnati sulla mia scrivania. Penso a mettere me stesso al primo posto, a scegliere quello che desidero, al posto di – al posto di tutto questo. Ogni giorno».
> 
> «Ma non riesci a farlo» sussurra Alec. «Perché quella persona non sei tu». _La tua quantità di longanimità è dannatamente troppo grande. Il tuo cuore –._
> 
> La mano di Magnus spiana il petto di Alec, giocherellando con la seta di qualità scadente della sua cravatta. Alec apre gli occhi.
> 
> «Potrebbe esserlo. Potrei essere io» dice Magnus. «Forse sarebbe una scelta che mi perseguiterebbe. Non lo saprei finché non l’ho fatta, quella scelta. Finché non me ne sono andato. Capisci?».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonsalve ciurma! 
> 
> Come va? Io oggi sono stra di corsa (tanto per cambiare, ultimamente lo sono sempre, ugh). Vi lascio il capitolo al volo perché tra poco devo andare al lavoro. Prometto che domani con calma rispondo ai vostri commenti. Come sempre, adoro leggere cosa pensate dei capitoli, per cui grazie di cuore per il tempo che spendete per lasciare anche solo due righe! 
> 
> Che dire del capitolo di oggi? Siamo già a metà fanfiction. Cavoli, come vola il tempo. Comunque! Alec e Magnus fanno dei progressi per quanto riguarda l'indagine quando emerge il nome della senatrice Herondale. Magnus diventa un bersaglio, e non solo per il Circolo. E Sentinel realizza quanto in là sia disposto a spingersi pur di tenere Magnus al sicuro: questo dolore, questo struggimento che si sente nel petto, adesso sa che cos'è. Non lo può ignorare.
> 
> Ah... e poi aumenta il numero dei corpi. 
> 
> Scappo, ci rileggiamo fra due settimane! Buona lettura e a presto! 
> 
> Un abbraccio, 
> 
> _Stars_.

_“C’è solo una cosa che desidero, non costringermi a dirla, prendimi solo delle bende,  
Sto sanguinando, non sto solamente facendo conversazione”._

– Richard Siken, da “Whisbone”, _Crush_  
  


**LA PENHALLOW RIENTRA NELLA CORSA AL SENATO E DICHIARA CHE LA HERONDALE NON AFFRONTA ADEGUATAMENTE IL “CAOS” DEL GOVERNO SUGLI OMICIDI DEI VIGILANTE**

2 ottobre 1992 | di Magnus Bane

La governatrice Jia Penhallow si è rituffata oggi nella campagna per il Senato, criticando immediatamente la senatrice Herondale e creandole delle incertezze negli ultimi trentatré giorni prima delle elezioni. “Gli abitanti di New York sono brave persone” ha detto la gov.ce Penhallow, “ma hanno uno governo che è un macello. A Washington tutti quanti inventano scuse per la continua ondata di violenza contro i superumani, ma nessuno se ne prende la responsabilità, anche quando la loro responsabilità è diretta”.  
  


La gov.ce Penhallow e i suoi strateghi insistono sul fatto che continuano a guadagnare terreno rispetto all’iniziale vantaggio della sen.ce Herondale nei sondaggi, dal momento che continua a crescere l’appoggio nei suoi confronti tra i giovani elettori. Ma coloro che si occupano di controllare i sondaggi della sen.ce Herondale, nonché molti altri assistenti, hanno dichiarato oggi che i loro sondaggi dimostrano che la ritrovata popolarità della gov.ce Penhallow si è guastata e che la sen.ce Herondale mantiene un vantaggio di sette punti sull’opposizione. Questo solo qualche giorno dopo che la gov.ce Penhallow ha strigliato i commenti controversi della sen.ce Herondale riguardo alla realizzazione di un registro riguardante i superumani valido in tutto il distretto, nel caso in cui la sen.ce dovesse mantenere la propria posizione il 3 novembre p.v. …  
  


**CONTINUA A PAGINA 6, PRIMA COLONNA**

___________________

«Wow» dice Alec, fermandosi sulla soglia dell’ufficio di Magnus. «Io, uhm – qual è l’occasione?».

Magnus solleva lo sguardo da dove sta riorganizzando i suoi schedari, ci sono dei raccoglitori che formano alte pile su ogni superficie disponibile, fogli di carta sparpagliati su tutto il pavimento. La sua espressione accigliata si trasforma immediatamente in un sorriso deliziato.

«Sarà anche quasi inverno, ma non è mai troppo tardi per un po’ di pulizie di primavera, Alexander». Gesticola ampiamente indicando l’ufficio. «Mi sono svegliato stamattina con un barlume di motivazione. Oggi è il giorno in cui scopriremo qualcosa di grosso su questo caso del Circolo. Me lo sento».

Magnus estrae un altro fascicolo dallo schedario e se lo getta alle spalle. Atterra da qualche parte oltre la scrivania.

Alec non sa bene come dire che non stava parlando del disordine. 

Nient’affatto. Anzi, non è stata nemmeno la prima cosa che Alec ha notato quando ha aperto la porta.

No, _quella_ è stata il completo lucido a tre pezzi di Magnus, dello stesso bordeaux intenso di una bottiglia di Malbec condivisa tra due persone che aggirano una linea tirata tra di loro e che si chiedono come, oppure se, oltrepassarla.

Alec sa di non aver mai visto Magnus con questo completo prima, perché se così fosse si ricorderebbe _decisamente_ del modo in cui gli si adatta alle spalle. Il taglio stretto attorno al girovita. L’assottigliamento alle caviglie, che mette in evidenza le sue scarpe lucide. Il colore gli sta magnificamente: ricco e intenso e meditabondo, della stessa sfumatura di un temporale, della maledetta chinacrina, della giacca pesante di Nightlock. Magnus tende a preferire il nero, il grigio e il blu – e ad Alec quei completi piacciono abbastanza – ma questo…

Beh, questo è diverso. 

_Ma in senso buono_. Proprio come quella serata sussurrata e tinteggiata di vino che avevano condiviso sul divano di Alec la notte precedente. Erano rimasti lì per ore; era quasi l’alba quando Magnus era riuscito, con riluttanza, ad andarsene. 

Il ricordo della mano di Alec tra le mani di Magnus si rimesta. Ricorda la delusione di un bacio che non è mai arrivato e poi il brivido di migliori confessioni: “ _c’è una costante, però. Sei tu, Alec. Tu sei sempre lì, non è vero?_ ”.

Alec scuote il capo per liberarsi di quel pensiero. Chiude silenziosamente la porta dietro di sé e avanza nella stanza cercando di non calpestare nulla. 

Magnus canticchia, gettando via un altro fascicolo non necessario. Alec commenterebbe i suoi discutibili metodi di organizzazione, ma –.

Il completo lo distrae troppo.

«Sei, uhm – sei di buon umore oggi» dice invece Alec, facendo cadere la borsa sulla sua solita sedia. Si libera anche della giacca, arrotolando le maniche della camicia, e si guarda in giro. Non sa nemmeno da dove cominciare a fare un po’ d’ordine. 

«Cosa vuoi che di dica» commenta Magnus, sollevando le sopracciglia alla vista degli avambracci nudi di Alec. «Ho passato una bella serata ieri sera. Qualche drink, ottima compagnia –».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo e arrossisce. «Magnus».

«Che c’è?» sorride Magnus. Si volta e raggiunge Alec, brandendo un altro raccoglitore. Lo utilizza per dare un colpetto giocoso ad Alec sul petto. «Oh, non hai i postumi della sbornia, vero?».

«Cosa? No». Alec prende il raccoglitore dalle mani di Magnus e lo appoggia sulla scrivania. Quando si volta, Magnus gli ha rubato un mezzo passo e si è avvicinato, con la bocca imbronciata e gli occhi illuminati dal divertimento. Alec si sente arrossire, ma gesticola indicando Magnus dalla testa ai piedi. «È solo che – questo è… è di più. Del solito».

Magnus fa scorrere le dita lungo il bavero e fa spallucce. «Ti piace?».

Alec si schiarisce la gola. «Voglio dire, è –».

«Un po’ troppo per l’ufficio?».

«No» risponde Alec troppo velocemente. «No, va bene. Sta… bene. Su di te».

_“Su di te”? Ma davvero? L’hai appena detto sul serio?_

Lo sguardo di Magnus si incupisce. La sua voce è bassa quando parla di nuovo: «Sto pensando di scrivere un pezzo per l’edizione di domenica». Apre un solo bottone sulla giacca in un modo per cui deve sapere per certo che Alec se ne accorgerà.

Alec se ne accorge eccome. E Magnus sorride raggiante, ma poi si allontana, crudelmente al di fuori l’orbita di Alec e irraggiungibile. Raccoglie dal pavimento qualche raccoglitore gettato via e torna alla scrivania, aprendoli tutti. 

_Un colpo di frusta_. È questo il modo più preciso per descrivere il modo in cui ad Alec gira la testa come se avesse appena sofferto uno scatto violento sul sedile anteriore di una macchina. Diavolo, forse è il dopo sbornia. Forse ora riesce a tollerare tre calici di vino. 

È questo, oppure è Magnus a lasciarlo frastornato. 

_Dopo ieri sera, non sembra del tutto fuori questione,_ pensa Alec.

«Allora, questo è un quadro generale di tutto quello che abbiamo finora sul Circolo e Jonathan Morgenstern e gli omicidi» continua Magnus, ignaro dell’espressione ebete sul volto di Alec. Si china sulla trapunta di documenti e apre entrambe le mani sulla scrivania. Alec osserva i muscoli muoversi sotto il taglio del completo. «E forse, se riuscissimo ad avere una visione d’insieme di tutto quello che è successo, ci aiuterebbe a capire quali strade dobbiamo ancora battere. Voglio che sia un pezzo accurato, esauriente».

Alec si acciglia. «E il caporedattore ti ha dato il consenso?». 

«Lo farà» risponde Magnus. «Non avrà scelta».

La sua determinazione è convincente. Fin troppo stesso, la convinzione irremovibile di Magnus che ci sia una luce in fondo a questo tunnel è sufficiente a far sentire Alec deciso, anche quando il vento e la pioggia minacciano di farlo stramazzare a terra. 

Oggi, tuttavia, Alec percepisce una corrente d’aria: un subdolo refolo di vento che si insinua in una qualche fessura in lui che prima non aveva notato, non fino alla sera precedente almeno. C’è una fessura nel suo cuore, ampliata.

_La vita che ho con te è la vita che voglio. La persona che sono quando sono con te è la persona che voglio essere._

_Un uomo in pace._

Il Circolo aveva rintracciato Sentinel fino al suo condominio; non l’avevano trovato, ma ci sono andati vicino. Non potrà mai tornare in quel posto che un tempo chiamava casa. Non può più viaggiare in metro indossando le cuffiette; deve stare in allerta, deve chiedersi se quell’uomo che sta leggendo il giornale lo stia seguendo o se quella donna che si aggrappa al palo sopra le loro teste abbia un tatuaggio a forma di cerchio sul collo.

Il Circolo sa che Sentinel li sta cercando; ormai è più che evidente. E Sentinel è stato cauto, ha dovuto esserlo, le vite di Nightlock, Arkangel e Muse dipendono da questo. Sono stati discreti, si sono tenuti nell’ombra, hanno coperto le proprie tracce – e tuttavia, al Circolo è giunta voce di loro.

E se sono a conoscenza di Sentinel, allora di sicuro devono essere consapevoli anche di Magnus Bane e della sua crociata solitaria volta a trovare giustizia per il suo amico assassinato, Ragnor Fell, e Magnus fa molto di meno per mantenere la propria identità segreta rispetto a Sentinel.

Il pensiero di un articolo rivelatore assomiglia troppo a sventolare una bandiera nel tentativo disperato di attirare l’attenzione. Stavolta è l’appartamento di Alec. _E se la prossima volta fosse l’ufficio di Magnus –._

Alec non vuole che si arrivi a questo. 

«E se non lo facesse? Darti l’approvazione, intendo» dice Alec. «L’hai detto tu che al momento tutto è focalizzato sulle elezioni, non ci sono altri giornali in città che stiano ancora pubblicando articoli sugli incendi. Questo non ti –».

«Se mi preoccupa?» termina Magnus. Alec annuisce. «Sì, un po’, se devo essere onesto. Ma la gente non ti starà mai a sentire se ripeti la stessa cosa che dicono tutti gli altri e ti fai sovrastare. Non ha molto senso fare qualcosa nella vita, Alexander, se non implica un piccolo rischio».

Alec non è così certo che sia vero. Trovare il Circolo, salvare delle vite, cambiare il modo in cui la gente tratta i super, sì, ma –.

_Ieri sera_ , pensa Alec, chiudendo le dita nel palmo della mano mentre ricorda il formicolio elettrico delle dita di Magnus che esploravano le sue, di Magnus che indugiava sulla porta quando alla fine si sono salutati ad un’ora troppo tarda. _Non era sembrato affatto un rischio._

«Dunque, ecco quello a cui stavo pensando» continua Magnus. «Abbiamo bisogno di un po’ di antefatti su Valentine, il golpe, Idris, tutto quanto – e voglio che indaghiamo di nuovo su Hodge Starkweather. E anche sulla Senatrice Herondale. Poi, magari un po’ di pagine sulle vittime, un paio di paragrafi per ciascuna. Voglio parlarne col capitano Garroway e vedere se riusciamo a creare un numero verde comune che copra sia noi che il suo commissariato –».

Magnus parla e Alec prova ad ascoltare. Ci prova davvero.

È solo che si sente così sballato, tutto qua. Magnus sta andando ai mille all’ora, traboccante di questa energia impulsiva e inarrestabile, ma Alec è –.

Alec si trova ancora in un annebbiamento mentale notturno. È arrivato tardi in ufficio stamattina, non ha sentito la nuova sveglia e si è quasi scordato di prendere con sé la sua borsa con l’attrezzatura mentre usciva dalla porta. Ha trascorso metà giornata in preda allo stupore, a fissare lo schermo del computer, e per quanto riguarda i pensieri su Sentinel, Nightlock, il Circolo, beh.

Non sono stati esattamente nella sua testa.

“ _La signora ha appeso il mantello al chiodo un bel po’ di tempo fa, ma va ancora tutto a gonfie vele. Per lei ne è valsa la pena. Fino alla fine_ ”.

Il cuore di Alec martella dolorosamente. Vorrebbe che fosse immobile, ma ci sarà sempre una parte di lui affamata di tutto quello struggimento.

Qualcosa è cambiato la notte scorsa. Un sentiero che Alec aveva creduto a lungo essergli precluso è – lì. Lì, appena fuori portata, ma non di molto. Quell’unica strada agli incroci che non ha provato a percorrere temendone il prezzo da pagare.

_E a che punto il desiderio ha più importanza della paura?_ , chiede amaramente la vocina nella sua testa. _A che punto la smetterai di farti questa domanda in continuazione? A che punto il porti delle domande finirà per ucciderti?_

Magnus può fare un passo indietro nel suo mondo di eroi e persone malvagie come se niente fosse. Lui non ha bisogno di prendere fiato tra lo stare rannicchiato su quel divano assieme ad Alec e il mettere sottosopra il suo stesso ufficio in preda ad una devozione estatica per il suo lavoro.

Non c’è un divisorio tra quelle due cose per Magnus. 

Alec non va così di fretta per tornare alla realtà. Non quando la sua _irrealtà_ lo fa sentire più sé stesso di quanto non si sia sentito per anni. 

_Più che “per anni”. Da sempre, in realtà._

Alec lancia un’occhiata al pavimento, ancora disseminato di fogli. _Egoista_ , si rimprovera, a voler tenere tutto questo in sospeso, anche solo per un istante. Egoista, ingenuo, non è affatto da lui, eppure è stato poco altro in questi ultimi giorni. 

Alec si massaggia la nuca con il palmo. Risucchia via tutto e lo comprime dentro di sé come meglio può. «Da dove, uhm – vuoi che cominci?».

Magnus gli regala un sorriso vittorioso. Il cuore di Alec fa comunque le capriole. 

«Che ne dici se tu cominci dagli avvenimenti più recenti e io comincio dall’inizio e ci troviamo a metà strada?» suggerisce Magnus. «Se riusciamo a stabilire una linea temporale completa degli eventi forse riusciamo a vederci qualcosa di cui prima non ci siamo accorti».

___________________

Magnus canticchia mentre lavora. Questo Alec lo sa, ci si è abituato, ed è questo il motivo per cui aveva regalato a Magnus quella musicassetta dei Queen tanto per cominciare, ma stasera è una distrazione.

Alec non riesce a concentrarsi. 

Circondato da pile di fascicoli su tutti i lati, siede a gambe incrociate sul pavimento in mezzo all’ufficio di Magnus, con la cravatta abbandonata e il primo bottone sbottonato, i capelli rastrellati all’insù sulle punte dalle sue dita. La luce fluorescente sulla scrivania continua a sfarfallare, accendendosi e spegnendosi ogni paio di minuti, e il suo bagliore giallo-bianco pulsa contro la tempia di Alec; la testa gli risulta piena e soffocante. Tiene tra le mani un evidenziatore e una penna tenuta in equilibrio sull’orecchio, ma le parole sulla pagina che tiene in grembo fluttuano, le frasi si confondono l’una nell’altra. Il raccoglitore pieno di verbali della polizia e dichiarazioni dei testimoni dell’incendio alla chiesa è alla sua destra, e alla sua sinistra c’è una montagna di ritagli di giornale su Idris e sul Circolo negli anni ’70 che in altezza dà del filo da torcere al Monte Everest. Alec giura che aveva per le mani una lista delle spese pubbliche di Idris giusto un secondo fa, ricavata dagli archivi di City Hall, ma non riesce proprio a ricordarsi dove l’abbia messa, e Magnus –.

Magnus continua a canticchiare. Alec non riconosce più la canzone, sempre che si tratti di una canzone; è completamente fuori ritmo. 

La scrivania di Magnus è sommersa da scartoffie. Alec osserva Magnus riordinare i fascicoli, rigettandone alcuni per terra, balzando dall’altra parte della stanza per prenderne degli altri; i fogli frusciano quando ci passa accanto. Sta lontano dalla scrivania, ispezionando il proprio operato, e poi scombina tutto di nuovo, borbottando tra sé e sé – e lo fa ancora e ancora, ripetutamente, finché Alec non si rende conto di non aver distolto lo sguardo da Magnus per quasi un’ora e che la sua pila di lavoro è rimasta inviolata.

La giacca di Magnus è grinzata all’altezza dei gomiti. Se l’è sbottonata, e così Alec ha un’ottima visuale sul gilè sottostante e sulla sottile catenina argentata che va dalla cintura al taschino e che scintilla nella luce gialla. Con fare assente, Magnus aggancia il nodo della cravatta con due dita e lo dimena per allentarlo. 

Alec deglutisce visibilmente, risistemandosi l’aderenza nei suoi pantaloni.

_Cos’è… cos’è che doveva leggere?_

Izzy lo prenderebbe in giro se fosse qui. E poi gli direbbe: “ _ehi, perché hai distolto lo sguardo? È evidente che vuoi guardare_ ”.

Ed è così.

Desiderio, brama, _bisogno_ – sono tutte parole strane. Un Corporate non ha dei “ _bisogni_ ”; i Corporate possiedono tutto quello di cui c’è necessità: soldi, potere, una casa e un lavoro. Un uomo gay non può avere dei bisogni, non liberamente, non se vuole vivere in pace. Reagan e Bush se ne sono assicurati.

_Ma le cose stanno cambiando_ , pensa Alec. La sera precedente Magnus aveva detto pressoché la stessa cosa. Per quanto riguarda i sondaggi sulle elezioni è ancora troppo presto per dirlo, e Idris sta oscillando sotto il suo stesso peso, ed esistono persone come Magnus, fortemente determinate a lasciare il mondo un posto migliore rispetto a come l’hanno trovato. 

Ed inequivocabilmente Alec si ritrova a desiderare, e non è affatto una grossa sorpresa. Forse si aspettava un’epifania, forse no.

È semplice come respirare.

_E quanto tempo hai passato a cercare di guardare dall’altra parte? A non guardarlo quando lui ti stava guardando in modo così evidente? Quando tempo hai passato ad avere paura?_

_Ho ancora paura,_ pensa Alec. 

«Alec, per caso hai da qualche parte il verbale dell’autopsia dall’incendio?» dice Magnus senza sollevare lo sguardo.

Quello _sì_ che Alec l’ha visto poco fa. Sottrae il verbale dal fondo di una pila di documenti e raggiunge la scrivania. 

Alec scivola accanto a Magnus e gli porge il verbale. Magnus lo appoggia in uno spazio vuoto nella sua mappa mentale, ma poi si acciglia. Scambia il verbale con un altro, sfogliando qualche pagina. Alec osserva, incapace di trovare un senso a quello che Magnus sta cercando di fare; se Magnus riesce a individuare uno schema, Alec ne è completamente cieco. Invece, Alec aggrotta la fronte, la pulsazione nelle sue tempie comincia a fiorire.

Magnus tamburella con le dita sulla scrivania, accordandosi allo stesso ritmo all’interno della testa di Alec. Sospira con pesantezza, le sue spalle si sgonfiano, ma al di sotto del completo ha ancora un aspetto poderoso, tutto muscoli bobinati e linee ondeggianti, affusolate verso il sottile restringimento del suo girovita. Ridà lo stesso documento ad Alec. 

«Puoi metterlo là con gli altri ritagli sull’incendio doloso?». La sua voce è bassa. Si arrampica su per la nuca di Alec, scorrazzando per il lato inferiore della sua mandibola.

Alec annuisce, ma Magnus non si sposta. Prende un altro documento, assemblando e smantellando idee come se fosse l’unica persona nella stanza, solo nel suo universo privato. 

Il completo gli sta attillato all’altezza delle reni. Alec non dovrebbe accorgersene, ma se ne accorge. È impossibile che non se ne accorga mentre gira attorno a Magnus nello spazio ristretto tra il muro e la scrivania, attento a non toccarlo mentre sistema il documento in cima ad una pila di duplicati. 

Magnus lancia un’occhiata oltre la propria spalla, guardando fugacemente Alec dalla testa ai piedi, ma non dice niente. Riporta la propria attenzione sulla scrivania. Le dita di Alec bruciano. _Che cosa sarà mai un piccolo rischio?_

Lo spazio dietro la scrivania è ridotto. Non può muoversi davvero senza toccare Magnus. Ha una scusa. Non sa perché abbia bisogno di una scusa

Alec appoggia la mano appena sopra la curva bassa della schiena di Magnus e si sporge sulla scrivania, colpendo leggermente la spalla di Magnus con la sua. Le dita di Alec si inarcano, inizialmente solo il tocco dei polpastrelli, ma poi espira e rilassa il palmo della mano, leggero, contro la spina dorsale di Magnus. E lo sente, il _desiderio_. Lo percepisce, e non osa guardare, focalizzandosi religiosamente sulle scartoffie davanti a sé, obbligandosi ad esaminarne ogni riga. 

Non ne legge nemmeno una. 

Alec percepisce la sorpresa incresparsi su Magnus come un uragano, la mano di Alec è l’epicentro di una qualche faglia terrena. La presa di coscienza è come un tremito lungo la sua spina dorsale e gli irrigidisce la linea delle spalle. Si spinge indietro contro la mano di Alec, intensificando il tocco. È intenzionale. 

Magnus non dice nulla. Non guarda Alec, non si allontana, non ringrazia minimamente la mano di Alec, ma, quando Alec gli lancia un’occhiata di soppiatto con la coda dell’occhio, gli angoli delle labbra di Magnus sono sollevati e c’è del colorito che gli marezza il taglio delle guance. 

Alec espira profondamente. Non permette al tocco di indugiare, la sua mano scivola via con la stessa esitazione con cui si era sistemata lì, ma spera che esprima… _abbastanza_. 

_Abbastanza_. _Esattamente, che cos’è “abbastanza”?_ , pensa. _È qualsiasi cosa sia quella che potrebbero aver condiviso la sera precedente sul divano nell’appartamento di Alec? Quello è stato abbastanza o ha solo lasciato Alec a desiderare di più –_. 

Le dita di Magnus si inarcano sulla scrivania. Si sposta, minutamente, il suo corpo si volge un briciolo in più verso Alec. Magnus fa un respiro profondo, come se volesse dire qualcosa ma non sapesse affatto come fare a dirla. 

«Alec, devo chiederti –».

La sua frase si frammenta, incompleta e non pronunciata. Un titolo di giornale coglie l’attenzione di Alec, nascosto sotto un altro giornale e una pila di post-it pieni di appunti. Alec si china in avanti e lo estrae dalla pila. 

**I SUPERUMANI CORPORATE, _IDRIS_ , DICONO LA PROPRIA SULLA RECENTE PROPOSTA DI UNA LEGGE ANTI-VIGILANTE **

L’articolo risale alla primavera del 1975. Alec aggrotta la fronte. I suoi occhi guizzano lungo la pagina, leggendo sommariamente l’articolo. Sente Magnus irrigidirsi, ma poi voltarsi verso di lui, il suo petto sfiora il braccio di Alec.

«Trovato qualcosa?» chiede, la sua voce è un sussurro, un mormorio, più vicino all’orecchio di Alec di quanto non si aspettasse. C’è una rinuncia, lì. Piccola, non intenzionale, destinata a rimanere nascosta, ma è lì. Il cipiglio di Alec aumenta. «Alec?».

«Senti qua» dice Alec, leggendo direttamente dall’articolo. «“In seguito alla proposta di legge esposta dalla senatrice dello Stato Imogen Herondale, i rappresentanti di Idris sono stati avvicinati per un commento sulla faccenda. Idris si è rifiutata di rilasciare una conferenza stampa, ma il super Corporate conosciuto come Silver Tongue aveva questo da dire…”». Alec solleva lo sguardo su Magnus. «Silver Tongue. È l’alias di Valentine».

Il mutamento negli occhi di Magnus è istantaneo. Agguanta l’articolo dalle mani di Alec e lo solleva alla luce. La sua espressione si fa seria. 

«È di quasi vent’anni fa» dice, e poi continua a leggere. «“‘ _È responsabilità degli individui potenziati consegnarsi alle autorità per un censimento appropriato’_ afferma Silver Tongue. _‘Gli emendamenti alla legislazione corrente sui vigilante proposti dalla sen.ce Herondale sono nei migliori interessi della città, dal momento che la criminalità vigilante sta aumentando e deve essere fermata. Dovrebbe essere ripristinato il controllo. I vigilante dovrebbero essere radunati per proteggerci tutti dalla loro anarchia_ ’”».

Lo stomaco di Alec si serra sul nulla. Di nuovo la Herondale. Il suo nome continua a saltare fuori. Tutti quei contratti con Idris, il suo nome nel fascicolo su Hodge Starkweather, la sua presa di posizione anti-vigilante. Diamine, Alec l’aveva detto a Nightlock, ma questo –.

«Sembra proprio che Valentine Morgenstern e la Senatrice condividano delle ideologie politiche» borbotta Magnus. «Dannazione, perché non ci ho pensato prima».

Magnus sbatte l’articolo in cima alla scrivania e si dirige di nuovo a grandi passi verso lo schedario, aprendo con forza uno degli scomparti.

Alec fissa la scrivania. Fissa l’articolo, ma ha la vista appannata. Improvvisamente, l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è quel giorno in cui Izzy l’aveva chiamato alla radio per dirgli che la Herondale aveva finanziato gli ultimi tre contratti di Hodge a Idris, proprio prima che disertasse assieme al Circolo. Anche quello era avvenuto nel 1975.

L’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è Simon che si preoccupa della legislazione anti-vigilante che verrà resa effettiva se la Herondale verrà rieletta al Senato il mese prossimo. 

L’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare e a quel contratto che lui e Jace avevano rubato all’industria della difesa, tutte quelle settimane prima, quello che diceva: _“[SECRETATO], per conto dell’ufficio della sen.ce Imogen Herondale”_ come firma sulla linea tratteggiata. 

E se il nome secretato fosse –.

Valentine Morgenstern. Jonathan Morgenstern. Uno dei due. 

E se il nome secretato fosse –.

Maryse e Robert Lightwood. 

Alec chiude gli occhi con forza e si costringe ad allontanare quel pensiero, anche se sa che non dovrebbe. Anche se sa che è possibile, più che possibile; non ha idea di quanto la cosa si estenda.

Perché deve estendersi da qualche parte. Il nome della Herondale è emerso troppe volte nella loro indagine perché possa essere una coincidenza ormai. È coinvolta. Dev’esserlo. 

Forse non vuole arrestare i vigilante e fare una retata. Forse li vuole morti. 

«Credi» comincia Alec, supplicando la sua voce di rimanere salda. «Credi che la senatrice Herondale stia finanziando il Circolo?».

«È un’eventualità che rientra nella sfera delle possibilità» risponde Magnus, continuando a rovistare nello schedario. Non si volta a guardare Alec. «Il mio amico ad Idris mi ha detto una cosa analoga, non troppo tempo fa. Non l’ho verificato più di tanto all’epoca, ma –». Magnus emette un suono trionfante quando trova il fascicolo che stava cercando. È vecchio e spiegazzato e Alec non l’ha mai visto prima. Né riconosce la grafia scarabocchiata sulla prima pagina, quando Magnus lo riporta alla scrivania e lo dispiega sul tavolo.

«Ci sono troppe somiglianze per ignorarlo» continua Magnus. «Che la Herondale e Valentine condividano delle ideologie politiche è un conto. Un sacco di gente vuole vedere i vigilante schedati o arrestati o anche morti. Quello non è strano. Ma il fatto che il Circolo sia riemerso esattamente durante la campagna per la sua rielezione? Specialmente quando lei sta fomentando tutto questo sentimento anti-vigilante e quest’allarmismo per cercare di aumentare il sostegno a quel disegno di legge che vuole far approvare, beh». 

Magnus apre il fascicolo sulla scrivania. Sembra essere pieno di rendiconti finanziari, ma gran parte del testo è censurato da dei segni neri.

«E questo che cos’è?» domanda Alec. 

«Una cosa che ha compilato il mio caro amico Ragnor, poco prima di morire. Stava preparando una causa civile da portare alla Corte Suprema». Magnus sfoglia le pagine, per poi fermarsi su una e infilzarla col proprio indice. «Gli stanziamenti pubblici della Senatrice durante il suo primo incarico al Senato. In gran parte si tratta di documenti pubblici, se si sa a chi chiedere».

Alec aggrotta la fronte. Esamina la pagina; è una lista di sponsor per la campagna, contribuenti che hanno donato al fondo elettorale della senatrice, quel genere di cose. Ci sono alcune aziende ben note sulla lista – la News Corp, la Bank of America, la Belcourt Holdings – così come vari uffici politici che Alec riconosce, ma Idris non è presente. 

Non sa se la cosa lo sorprenda oppure no. Magnus volta pagina e rivela un resoconto delle spese della campagna. 

Ad Alec si secca la bocca. «Quella è un’industria della difesa» dice, indicando un nome sulla lista. E poi un altro. E un altro ancora. «E anche quella».

«Sì» conferma Magnus. «Il che conduce alla domanda: perché una candidata federale sta spendendo dei soldi della campagna per dei contratti con aziende che danno in locazione equipaggiamento militare? Vorrei tanto sapere la risposta, ma di certo posso provare a indovinare».

Magnus picchietta col dito su un altro nome. Hodge Starkweather. La bocca di Alec si secca completamente.

«Dice perché la campagna gli stava dando dei soldi?» sussurra Alec. «Era ancora in prigione».

Magnus scuote il capo. «No. Questo elenco è incompleto. Non so se Ragnor avesse dell’altro, ma se ce l’aveva non mi è mai arrivato». Magnus si lamenta. «Cristo, non avevo pensato a controllare questi documenti – li ho archiviati dopo il funerale di Ragnor, pensando di tornarci su un giorno, ma – ovviamente c’è una ragione se me li ha lasciati nel suo testamento. Naturalmente. Queste informazioni probabilmente sono il motivo per cui quel vecchio bifolco è stato ammazzato».

Alec continua a scorrere la lista. Si sofferma su un nome vicino alla fine. 

«C’è anche il comandante della polizia. Malachi Dieudonné» commenta. Il gusto nella sua bocca è acre ormai; si morde la lingua. «Pensi che la Herondale stia corrompendo i poliziotti? Pagandoli perché guardino dall’altra parte –».

«Di certo spiegherebbe molte cose» afferma Magnus. Lancia un’occhiata al telefono e Alec riesce a vedere gli ingranaggi dentro la sua testa lavorare a un miglio al minuto. A qualsiasi cosa stia pensando, qualunque sia la presa di coscienza a cui è arrivato, è già miglia e miglia più avanti di Alec. «Penso che sarà meglio che faccia qualche telefonata».

___________________

Magnus passa un’ora al telefono con Luke Garroway, la sua voce è bassa e le sue parole sono concitate, la mano chiusa a conchetta sul ricevitore. Alec presta ascolto solo a metà.

Il fascicolo coi ritagli di giornale risalenti agli anni ’70 è sparso sul pavimento. Alec ci si trova nel mezzo; si volta in un cerchio lento, scorrendo i titoli, cercando altre menzioni della senatrice Herondale congiunte a Idris – ma finora, niente. Metà dei ritagli sono sbiaditi e hanno delle macchie solari, l’inchiostro rimosso dalle dita di qualcun altro, i bordi piegati e afflitti dal tempo. Altri sono stati danneggiati dall’acqua, si sono ristretti e grinzati, l’inchiostro è filtrato tra le pagine. Non sono stati conservati con cura, ma è un miracolo che Ragnor e Magnus abbiano fascicolato così tanto. 

_La biblioteca civica di New York ne avrà degli altri_ , pensa Alec. _Hanno degli archivi giornalistici che risalgono a secoli prima. Ma se qualcuno sta tenendo d’occhio i suoi movimenti o quelli di Magnus – saprà esattamente il momento in cui Alec andrà a cercare._

Alec si sfrega una mano sulla mascella, tastando col palmo la barba corta. 

Idris ne sarà a conoscenza. Dev’esserci dell’altro negli archivi al quartier generale: vecchi documenti, contratti secretati, verbali dell’epoca. È solo che Alec e Isabelle non li hanno ancora trovati. Forse è già stato tutto distrutto.

Ma non è necessario che siano cartacei per continuare ad esistere. Qualcuno se ne ricorderà.

I suoi genitori se ne ricorderanno. 

Il Circolo non ha disertato Idris solo perché c’era una divergenza ideologica. Idris stava già rastrellando i vigilante negli anni ’70; a Valentine sarebbe stata sufficiente solo una gentile spintarella nella direzione sbagliata e Maryse e Robert Lightwood sarebbero stati proprio lì con lui, a sterminare persone come più sembrava loro appropriato. 

_Perché hanno disertato?_ , ragiona Alec. _Perché fare di testa propria quando Idris li stava già finanziando, chiudendo un occhio sulla rivolta di Valentine, proteggendoli dalla legge –._

Denaro. Potere. Incentivi. A Valentine dev’essere stato offerto qualcosa di troppo grosso da poter essere ignorato per aver abbandonato Idris quando l’ha fatto e per aver reso il tutto proficuo.

_Una persona potente deve aver fatto un patto con lui,_ realizza Alec. _E se il golpe di Valentine fosse stato politicamente supportato –._

Chi dice che non stia succedendo di nuovo? Chi dice che qualcuno, la senatrice Herondale, il suo ufficio, il governo, il fottuto Presidente, _chiunque_ , non stia finanziando di nuovo il Circolo? Non lo stia armando? Non lo stia istruendo perché si faccia carico della legge e liberi la città dai vigilante nel caso in cui la legislazione della Herondale per rinchiuderli tutti non dovesse essere approvata –.

Oh _._

Oddio _._

Il pirocinetico non è un singolo individuo che lavora da solo a una qualche vendetta violenta.

No, è molto più pericoloso di così.

Alec ha la nausea. Per non averci pensato prima, per non essersene accorto prima. Diamine, nessuno di loro l’ha fatto. Nemmeno Izzy con tutti i suoi poteri, nemmeno Nightlock e la sua crociata testarda in favore della giustizia, nemmeno Magnus e la sua dedizione a fare la cosa giusta a prescindere da quanto sia terribile il prezzo da pagare. 

_E adesso è quasi troppo tardi,_ pensa Alec. _Cazzo, forse è già troppo tardi – sono già morte così tante persone, il tutto perché Alec è stato troppo duro di comprendonio, non ha unito i puntini in tempo_ –.

Forse non è vero. Forse è solo una coincidenza, forse la Herondale è solo una politica corrotta tra i tanti e non –.

Non _questo_. 

Alec deve tornare al quartier generale. Deve informare Jace e Izzy. La maschera di Sentinel e la tuta lo chiamano, gli gridano: “torna là fuori, trova Nightlock, fa’ qualcosa che non sia semplicemente starsene in piedi nel bel mezzo di quest’ufficio in agonia a tirarti lentamente i capelli”.

_E la sua serata stava procedendo così bene –._

«Sta’ attento, Lucian» dice Magnus al telefono. «Se ti scoprono, sai quali saranno le ripercussioni. Quando quest’articolo andrà in stampa ci sarà un’indagine e chiunque abbia un altro profilo nella NYPD sarà un sospettato, e questo include anche te. Possiamo solo sperare che la tua corsa alla carica di comandante non venga deragliata». Magnus tace, ascoltando quello che sta dicendo Luke. Annuisce. «Sì, lo so. Proverò a mettermi in contatto con lui. Stasera probabilmente non riesco a beccarlo, ma proverò domani. Se lo incontri prima tu, assicurati di aggiornarlo e poi fammi sapere. D’accordo. Ci vediamo. Sta’ attento». 

Mette giù il telefono e chiude gli occhi, inspirando ed espirando pesantemente. Alec osserva la salita e la discesa delle sue spalle, il modo in cui si ricompone e ripone tutte le sue emozioni sotto controllo.

Quando apre gli occhi, incrocia lo sguardo di Alec in un istante. C’è del fuoco lì, ancora dorato, ma ora è in tempesta. Manda in fiamme i nervi di Alec.

«Magnus? Stai bene?».

Magnus sbuffa una risata. «Sto bene. Probabilmente non si può dire lo stesso per la mia carriera ancora per molto».

Alec torna verso la scrivania e si lascia scivolare sulla sua solita sedia, di fronte a Magnus. Si china in avanti, osservando le dita di Magnus nel punto in cui tamburellano agitate vicino al telefono. Considera l’idea di afferrarle. «Cos’ha detto Luke?».

«Gli ho chiesto se qualcuno ai piani alti ha cercato di mettere a tacere le indagini sul Circolo. Ha detto che non era a conoscenza di alcuna pressione, ma che non ne sarebbe sorpreso. Dunque, non dovremmo escluderlo» biascica Magnus. «Non c’è davvero bisogno di dirlo, ma nemmeno Luke è esattamente un fan del comandante Dieudonné. Ha ricevuto l’incarico su referenza della senatrice e Luke sospetta che manterrà l’incarico se la Herondale verrà rieletta. Luke farà qualche ricerca e poi mi farà sapere».

«Dobbiamo dirlo alla gente» dice Alec. Osserva di nuovo le dita di Magnus, l’arco della sua mano mentre preme incessantemente la punta delle dita contro il legno della scrivania. «La gente lo deve sapere prima delle elezioni. Questo potrebbe cambiare tutto, la Penhallow potrebbe avere una possibilità».

_E la gente vedrà finalmente il Circolo per quel che è stato. Per quel che è. Non dei supereroi, non dei vigilante. Dei criminali._

Magnus si sfrega le dita sulle labbra con fase pensieroso. Sulla mascella rasata comincia a crescere la barba. Alec riesce a vedere la rassegnazione nel suo sguardo; starà qui ben oltre l’alba. 

«Andiamo in stampa fra meno di cinque ore» dice Magnus. Lancia un’altra occhiata all’orologio. «Penso di potermi far venire in mente qualcosa».

___________________

Alec afferra una copia del _Daily Tribunal_ dal baracchino alla fermata della metropolitana la mattina seguente. Il titolo in prima pagina dice: **_LA SENATRICE HERONDALE COINVOLTA IN UNO SCANDALO DI CORRUZIONE NELLA POLIZIA_** , e subito sotto, in grassetto: “ _i documenti della campagna della Senatrice rivelano collegamenti segreti con la NYPD, grossi trafficanti d’armi e il gruppo terrorista anti-super, il Circolo_ ”.

Alec prende un caffè d’asporto – senza latte, tre zollette di zucchero, ma non è sufficientemente dolce per i suoi gusti – e scorre la prima pagina mentre la metropolitana lo sbalza di qua e di, spalla a spalla con un centinaio di altre persone che fissano con occhi stanchi il proprio quotidiano, come sardine in scatola.

“ _Scritto e redatto da Magnus Bane, caposervizio in criminalità e politica_ ”, dice l’ultima riga. Alec prende un altro sorso di caffè, oscillando sul posto mentre il treno si arresta alla prossima fermata. Le persone scendono dalla carrozza e ne salgono altre e Alec si strizza contro la porta senza nemmeno sollevare lo sguardo, ignaro rispetto al resto del mondo. 

È un buon articolo. Magnus è uno scrittore coinvolgente e dinamico, non dichiaratamente sensazionalista, ma nemmeno asciutto e faceto come gli articoli del _Wall Street Journal_ che legge di solito Alec. Magnus è vago nel menzionare le proprie fonti e cauto quando si tratta di muovere delle accuse, ma la verità è lì, chiara e semplice sulla pagina. 

La senatrice Herondale era immischiata col Circolo durante il golpe e la stampa richiede una dichiarazione a riguardo da parte del suo ufficio. 

In un certo senso, sembra una piccola vittoria. 

Una piccola vittoria e una piccola sconfitta, perché se la stampa rivolge l’attenzione alla Herondale, allora volgerà lo sguardo a Idris e ciò significa Arkangel, Muse e anche Sentinel. 

E forse è quello che Idris si merita. Forse si meritano tutti quell’esame minuzioso, forse devono essere ritenuti responsabili per ogni vecchio peccato spazzato come polvere sotto al tappeto, però –.

Alec ha ancora paura. Ora riesce ad ammetterlo a sé stesso, ma non lo rende più semplice da sopportare. Essere visto, per com’è, è un tipo di paura peculiare. Lo lascia esposto alle cose più disparate: accuse, prese di coscienza, dichiarazioni. Lo rende vulnerabile. 

_Vulnerabile, oppure solo timoroso del cambiamento?_ , commenta la voce nella sua testa, e oggi assomiglia fin troppo a quella di Isabelle. Potrebbe quasi scambiarla per la sua voce nel dispositivo di comunicazione, ma la radio è indirettamente silenziosa. 

È lui e basta. 

Alec scende con lentezza dalla metro alla sua fermata, un uomo in un mare di persone che si trascinano su per le scale, con le teste chine e le tazze del caffè trattenute caramente al petto. Secchiate di una pioggia gelida lo accolgono quando emerge al livello stradale, un tuono sul cemento e sull’asfalto, e un ronzio assordante nelle sue orecchie. Non ha più un ombrello, andato perduto quando il suo appartamento è stato messo a soqquadro, così solleva il giornale sopra la testa e fa una corsa. 

Alec è veloce. Ma non abbastanza. Si ritrova infradiciato nel giro di qualche secondo. 

Entra barcollando nell’atrio del _Tribunal_ scuotendo i capelli, schizzando acqua piovana sul pavimento, e guarda di nuovo il giornale. L’inchiostro è sbavato e la carta si rapprende in una poltiglia grigia nella sua mano. Lo getta nella spazzatura e fa una smorfia, pulendosi il palmo della mano sul cappotto, ma anche il suo cappotto è fradicio, e così fa gocciolare altra acqua sulle proprie scarpe. Rimarrà bagnato per tutto il giorno e lo sa e, con un sospiro, si volta verso l’ascensore. 

«Alexander!».

Alec si volta, quasi andando a sbattere contro un uomo in completo dall’aspetto burbero che sta salendo in ufficio. Alec si toglie di mezzo e non è sorpreso di vedere Magnus dirigersi verso di lui, con l’ombrello in mano, lasciando una scia d’acqua lungo il pavimento. Magnus ha un’altra copia del giornale piegata sotto il braccio e sta _sorridendo ampiamente_. 

Ed è come una luce, improvvisamente intensa, improvvisamente brillante, che filtra attraverso un mondo molto grigio. Magnus gli sorride come se fosse l’unica persona che vale la pena vedere in tutta la dannata città. Per un momento Alec si dimentica come si fa a respirare.

«Magnus» farfuglia. «Ciao!».

«Ho delle buone notizie!» sorride raggiante Magnus e preme la sua copia del giornale contro il petto di Alec. Alec armeggia per afferrarlo. «Il nostro numero verde ha ricevuto mezza dozzina di telefonate solo stamattina. A quanto pare qualcuno che ha lavorato all’ultima campagna della Herondale ha visto il nostro articolo e si è messo in contatto con noi».

«Sono ottime notizie –».

«Infatti, infatti» continua Magnus, interrompendosi brevemente per prendere fiato. Il suo sguardo guizza sul volto di Alec e il più lieve dei cipigli appare di fronte allo stato pietoso in cui versano i capelli di Alec e all’acqua piovana che gocciola da essi. L’angolo delle labbra di Magnus freme e Magnus allunga una mano, sistemando ad Alec una ciocca di capelli che gli si era incollata alla fronte. «Ho predisposto un colloquio con questa persona questo pomeriggio, e poi devo andare a trovare Lucian – dice che potrebbe avere delle informazioni per me sul comandante Dieudonné, ma sospetto che sia più che altro una scusa per stappare quello scotch che so che sta tenendo in serbo per quando finalmente avremmo avuto una tregua».

Il sorriso di Magnus si amplia mentre il tocco leggero delle sue dita sulla tempia di Alec si trascina lungo il suo braccio, massaggiando delicatamente la punta del gomito di Alec attraverso il cappotto. Di sicuro riesce a percepire le pulsazioni cardiache di Alec schizzare alle stelle. 

Alec sbatte le palpebre costernato, aprendo la bocca, per poi richiuderla. La parte inferiore del suo collo irradia del calore, spinoso, disagevole, _invitante_. Lancia un’occhiata in giro, ma nessuno li sta fissando, nessuno li indica col dito, ci sono solo i suoi colleghi che si affrettano per mettersi al riparo dalla pioggia e raggiungere un posto sicuro e asciutto. 

_Non vi sta guardando nessuno. Non vi sta guardando nessuno. Siete solo tu e lui._

Alec china il capo, fa un mezzo passo più vicino a Magnus, desideroso di percepire il calore. Le sue parole, uno stridore bagnato dalla pioggia: «Magnus, io, uhm –».

«È davvero un passo avanti per noi, Alec» mormora Magnus. «Finalmente, qualcuno da ritenere responsabile. Ed è grazie a te. Se non avessi visto quell’articolo –».

«Sono certo che l’avresti visto anche tu» dice Alec con voce roca. «È stata una coincidenza». Lancia un’occhiata furtiva alla mano di Magnus, nel punto in cui afferra il cappotto di Alec. Alec si umetta le labbra. 

Gli occhi di Magnus brillano quando Alec li incrocia di nuovo.

«Non sminuirti». Magnus strizza il braccio di Alec per rassicurarlo e Alec vorrebbe che si trovassero da qualsiasi altra parte ma non qui, nell’atrio, perché – perché si rende conto che vorrebbe ricambiare il tocco. Vorrebbe far cadere il giornale per terra e afferrare Magnus per il bavero del suo completo stupidamente costoso e trascinarlo più vicino di quanto non sia un respiro. Vorrebbe portarli a un palmo di naso l’uno dall’altro e dire a Magnus _esattamente_ quello che lui significa per ogni singolo supereroe di questa città che non l’ha mai ringraziato per le sue buone azioni.

«Il tuo aiuto è stato inestimabile in tutto ciò» continua Magnus. «Lo sai. Abbiamo un nome per il nostro pirocinetico e ora un possibile movente. Ci stiamo avvicinando giorno dopo giorno. Li prenderemo presto, me lo sento. Me lo sento con più sicurezza di quanto abbia sentito quasi tutto il resto».

Magnus si avvicina e inclina il capo, un chiaro invito a che Alec si chini e offra a Magnus il proprio orecchio. La mano di Magnus scivola su lungo la spalla di Alec, trattenendolo per la giuntura del collo, il suo pollice è premuto con fermezza contro la giugulare di Alec mentre gli sussurra all’orecchio.

«Stasera, quando sarò tornato» dice, e, fugacemente, Alec pensa alla dozzina di volte precedenti in cui Magnus gli aveva chiesto esattamente la stessa cosa. Confluiscono tutte in una, vaga e imbrattata, ma non questa. Questa, una domanda che ode, che percepisce mormorata contro la sua pelle dal tremolio nell’aria, con assoluta chiarezza. «Cena, offro io. Se non altro per celebrare un lavoro ben svolto. Che ne dici?».

Ancora sorridente, Magnus si ritrae, incontrando nuovamente lo sguardo di Alec. Qualunque cosa ci veda – shock, oppure sorpresa, oppure una felicità a cui Alec è terrorizzato di dar nome – Alec non ne è sicuro. Riesce a malapena a saperlo lui; sembra tutto così nuovo, a parte per il delicato ed evanescente calore che gli imperla le guance, sufficientemente inconfondibile.

Il pollice di Magnus sfiora l’inclinazione della gola di Alec, su e giù. Deve riuscire a sentire Alec deglutire.

«Devo andare in un posto stasera» comincia Alec, ma non si interrompe abbastanza a lungo da lasciare che il volto di Magnus diventi serio. Non lo permetterà. «Quindi magari potremmo ordinare d’asporto? Nel tuo ufficio. Probabilmente non è quello che avevi in mente, ma –».

«Niente “ma”» dice Magnus. La sua mano scivola su, il suo palmo si chiude rapidamente a conchetta sul lato del collo di Alec, umido di pioggia, ma poi lo lascia andare di nuovo. Non importa. Alec percepirà il fantasma di un tocco nei giorni a venire. «È perfetto. Sembra perfetto. Ora devo andare, ma ci vediamo più tardi, d’accordo?».

_Più tardi, sì,_ pensa Alec, il suo cuore sta ancora martellando. Qualunque cosa voglia dire rimane bloccata, accumulata, nella sua gola. Si tiene il giornale stretto al petto, ma è già fradicio e si sta dissolvendo fra le sue dita. L’acqua piovana gocciola dal suo cappotto e si raccoglie attorno alle sue scarpe, ma non riesce a muovere un passo. 

Magnus lo saluta con la mano e poi si dirige verso gli ascensori, chiedendo a qualcuno di tenere la porta. La musichetta dell’ascensore si affievolisce e il rumore di persone che barcollano, fradicie di pioggia, all’interno dell’edificio ritorna, come un pulsante di riproduzione premuto su un mondo tenuto in pausa. 

Una gocciolina d’acqua gocciola dai capelli di Alec verso il suo naso, cadendo al suolo mentre lui se ne sta nel bel mezzo dell’atrio e sorride. Cerca di soffocare quel sorriso, di reprimerlo, ma è sghembo e scaltro e, stavolta, fallisce. Si circonda il collo con il palmo della mano nella speranza futile di trattenere lì il calore.

La ragazza al banco della reception lo guarda strano. Alec si dirige verso le scale.

___________________

«Penso che morirò se mi muovo» si lamenta Alec, reclinandosi sulla sedia e premendosi le mani sullo stomaco. «Penso che morirò se _penso_ di muovermi».

I contenitori del cibo d’asporto vuoti sono disseminati sulla scrivania di Magnus, l’aria resa fragrante dal profumo del riso al gelsomino e della citronella, incapace di fuggire in una stanza senza finestre. Il lime e il chili pizzicano sulla lingua di Alec, e lui si sente sereno e sazio: la lunghezza del suo corpo è completamente dispiegata, i piedi allungati, e le palpebre calanti. 

«E dicono a me che sono un melodrammatico» ride Magnus, agitando a proprio agio le bacchette verso Alec. «Non ho mai visto qualcuno dimenticarsi di _respirare_ per divorare la propria cena. Si potrebbe quasi pensare che tu non abbia mai consumato un pasto decente in tutta la tua vita. È stato impressionante».

Alec lascia penzolare la testa oltre lo schienale della sedia; fissa il soffitto, il suo corpo è piacevolmente caldo. «In famiglia siamo tutti dei cuochi tremendi, me compreso. Sono piuttosto sicuro che Iz abbia provocato a tutti un’intossicazione alimentare quando ha cucinato per il Ringraziamento». Alec fa un cipiglio buffo al ricordo. «Penso che il mio fratello minore ne sia ancora segnato. Non toccherà mai più i maccheroni al formaggio di Izzy».

Magnus sbuffa. «Oh, ho ben presente. Ogni volta che Ragnor organizzava delle cene insisteva che provassimo tutte queste prelibatezze che portava con sé dai suoi viaggi. Dimmi, hai mai assaggiato il casu martzu? Perché, lasciamelo dire, è disgustoso».

«No, mai assaggiato» ride Alec. «Non riesco molto a – frequentare bar e ristoranti e questo genere di cose».

«Oh, beh, presumo che dovrò proprio reinvitarti a cena, allora. Ci sono dei locali a Manhattan che devo mostrarti che sono davvero ottimi per mangiare. Che peccato».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, ma si sente sorridere. «Nulla di troppo costoso» dice. «Però mi piacerebbe».

Magnus coglie immediatamente la palla al balzo, i suoi occhi si illuminano. «Ah sì?».

«Sì. Cioè, sì, io –».

Un forte ronzio esplode nell’orecchio di Alec, e sono solo anni e anni di pratica ad impedirgli di sussultare. Il suo dispositivo di comunicazione trilla con violenza. Un messaggio in arrivo. _Come sempre._

Potrebbe trattarsi di Jace oppure potrebbe essere Clary, e in qualunque altra occasione Alec digrignerebbe i denti e ignorerebbe la chiamata, ma – non può farlo, non adesso. Potrebbero aver trovato qualcosa, e non essere nel posto giusto al momento giusto è costato ad Alec un caro prezzo in passato. 

Finge di grattarsi un orecchio e accetta la chiamata. 

«Ehi, sono io» dice Izzy e Alec si tiene impegnato a piluccare le crosticine sul dorso della mano ustionata. «Solo un avviso. Mamma è sul piede di guerra. Farai meglio a venire qui subito. Poi ti spiego. Sei con Jace o devo chiamarlo?».

Il cuore di Alec precipita. Non molto – ci è abituato, è abituato alle occasioni – ma precipita a sufficienza da essere percepito. Espira lentamente, in silenzio, e osserva Magnus finire il proprio cibo dall’altra parte della scrivania, totalmente ignaro della voce nell’orecchio di Alec. Magnus fa vorticare l’anulare all’interno del contenitore da asporto vuoto e se lo lecca con uno schiocco delle labbra, canticchiando allegramente. Sembra appagato, ancora trattenuto in quel momento bramato in cui il mondo esterno non esiste e riesce a divertirsi ed essere felice. Alec osserva gli occhi di Magnus raggrinzarsi agli angoli con delle splendide rughe da risata.

Il cuore gli precipita un po’ più in basso nel petto. 

Alec deve distogliere lo sguardo. Dà tre colpetti al dispositivo, un segnale silenzioso che ha ricevuto il messaggio ma non può parlare. 

«Lo prenderò come un “no, non è con te”» risponde Izzy. Alec sente premere dei tasti su una tastiera dal suo capo della comunicazione. «Il tuo localizzatore è ancora in ufficio, quindi presumo tu sia ancora al lavoro. Magnus?»

Di nuovo tre colpetti quando Magnus non lo sta guardando. Izzy ride, ma sembra desolata.

«Immaginavo. Non penso che mamma ti offrirà spontaneamente delle scuse per averti sottratto prematuramente al tuo non-appuntamento, ma puoi certamente richiedergliele se ti senti coraggioso». Sospira. «Vieni qui prima che puoi, okay? Vorrai… essere presente stavolta».

Non sembra promettente, ma non si sente più davvero spaventato, non quando riguarda la sua Idris. Afflizione, disgusto, torpore, certo. È abituato al modo in cui una sola parola, un singolo ordine possa accendere e spegnere un interruttore dentro di lui, come se al suo interno non ci fosse niente. Ci è così abituato. Così abituato a quel binario che lo sottrae a momenti come questo. 

Magnus si lascia ricadere nella sua poltroncina e si dà dei colpetti sullo stomaco, emettendo un suono soddisfatto. Chiude gli occhi, si rilassa, un sorriso indugia ancora. Così incredibilmente indifeso, spontaneo, _felice_ , di gran lunga molto diverso rispetto alla facciata di persona che Alec presumeva fosse, tutti quei mesi prima quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta –.

Alec ottiene frammenti di vita. Qualche minuto, qualche ora, un’intera serata se è fortunato, ma niente di più, mai. 

“ _Una fantasticheria alla Cenerentola_ ” aveva detto una volta a Nightlock, su un tetto molto lontano da qui. Lancia un’occhiata all’orologio appeso alla parete e sono già quasi le 21. La sera precedente aveva ragguagliato Izzy sulla situazione con la Herondale per telefono, ma deve informare Jace e Clary e dovrebbe pure essere di ronda fino alle prime ore del mattino. E ora, se sua madre ha bisogno di vederlo –.

Non può trattenersi. Si è già concesso abbastanza, ma sa che gli farà comunque male doversi sottrarre a questo. Sta per trasformarsi in zucche e topi, un incantesimo spezzato. È ora di lasciare la scarpetta di cristallo su una scala antincendio. 

Magnus socchiude un occhio e vede Alec osservare l’orologio. Si fa serio. Non è deluso, ma accomodante, così insopportabilmente accomodante. «È già ora?».

Alec annuisce. «Già» risponde. «Scusa».

___________________

Quella sera Maryse convoca una riunione straordinaria al quartier generale.

Alec non ricorda l’ultima volta che sono stati tutti convocati nella stessa sala riunioni. Izzy non gli aveva detto nient’altro, ma Alec era riuscito a percepire lo sforzo estremo perché non le si rompesse la voce – ma che fosse paura, preoccupazione o estenuazione, non aveva saputo dirlo. Dev’essere una cosa seria.

_Ma non è un qualcosa che ha fatto. Non un qualcosa per cui può essere redarguito nel privato dell’attico dei suoi genitori_ , pondera. _O forse sì e i suoi genitori vogliono solo renderlo pubblico. Dargli una lezione. Dare una lezione a tutti loro._

I corridoi bianchi e asettici di Idris sono più silenziosi e intimidatori che mai mentre Alec li percorre velocemente. I suoi passi riecheggiano. La porta che conduce alla stanza riunioni in fondo al corridoio è chiusa e non ode nessuno parlare oltre quella porta. Preme una spalla contro la porta e spinge, sperando di scivolare all’interno passando inosservato. 

Non è così. È in ritardo. Ha dovuto accorrere dall’altra parte della città e lo sanno tutti. 

Jace, Isabelle e Clary sono già qui, guardano in avanti come se fosse stato detto loro di non guardare Alec quando fosse arrivato. Raj, Lydia, Helen e Aline sono seduti attorno al tavolo, con il capo chino a giocherellare coi pollici, tutti diffidenti del modo in cui Maryse è incollerita e Robert, seduto al suo fianco, li osserva tutti con uno sguardo indagatore e animalesco. 

Maryse getta una copia del _Tribunal_ sul tavolo nel momento in cui Alec entra dalla porta. Sotto a quelle luci al sodio, il testo nero è sfrontato e inconfondibile.   


**_LA SENATRICE HERONDALE COINVOLTA IN UNO SCANDALO DI CORRUZIONE NELLA POLIZIA_ **

  
  


Il silenzio è opprimente. Alec si ferma sulla soglia, accolto da un muro d’aria fredda, così ostile che il suo corpo si immobilizza. Alle sue spalle sente Victor Aldertree schiarirsi la gola e scivolare all’interno della stanza dietro di Alec come una sanguisuga. 

Alec si fissa sull’articolo sul tavolo. È l’articolo di Magnus. La prima pagina di Magnus. Nessun altro si muove; lo stanno tutti aspettando. 

Con estrema lentezza, solleva il capo per incrociare lo sguardo di Maryse. 

«Alec». Dice il suo nome come se volesse, in qualche modo, renderlo più corto e più brusco di quanto già non sia. 

Alec pianta saldamente i piedi per terra e unisce le mani dietro la schiena come un soldato disciplinato. Con la coda dell’occhio vede Jace muoversi a disagio, mettendosi un po’ più vicino ad Alec per abitudine. Izzy, a sua volta, lo sta osservando. 

«Sono certa che l’abbiate già visto» continua Maryse, indicando il giornale. «Sono certa che l’abbiate già visto _tutti_ , dal momento che circola in città da stamattina all’alba».

Il suo sguardo gelido scivola su Raj e Lydia, indugiando apertamente su Isabelle, un cipiglio si forma quando guarda Clary. Ritorna su Alec. È straordinario il modo in cui riesca a sentirsi piccolo quand’è di fronte a lei: indifeso, sciocco, un bambino. Le labbra di Maryse formano una linea amareggiata, ma c’è dell’agitazione nei suoi occhi che suggerisce che non è arrabbiata, ma solo preoccupata. In qualche modo è anche peggio, perché Alec empatizza e questo sfoca tutte le linee facilmente tracciabili composte da “ _tu hai torto, io ho ragione_ ”. 

Ma non è solo preoccupazione. È anche delusa. Alec ha visto questo sguardo fin troppe volte. 

È Jace il primo a parlare. «Roba del genere viene pubblicata di continuo» dice a lingua svelta, indicando col capo il giornale. «I politici vengono richiamati per i loro scandali di corruzione ogni dannatissimo giorno. Non è un bene che la stampa stia cercando di ritenere responsabile del Circolo qualcuno che _non_ siamo noi?».

Robert grugnisce ed estrae altri tre giornali da sotto il tavolo, gettandoli uno sopra l’altro. E Alec, _oh, Dio_ , riconosce ogni singolo articolo. 

Sono stati scritti tutti da Magnus. Sul Circolo, su Idris, sulla Herondale, ma non ha molta importanza ora. 

Il modo in cui sua madre lo osserva fa sì che Alec si chieda se non sappia già che è coinvolto.

«Un aumento di pubblicità non è un bene per Idris, lo sai» risponde Robert. Stabilisce un contatto visivo con Alec. Alec distoglie lo sguardo. «Queste sono tutte prime pagine dell’ultima settimana. E si tratta di un unico giornalista. E sì, Jace ha ragione, roba del genere viene pubblicata di continuo _eccome_. Ma non è un bene».

«Non vedo dove sia il problema» lo interrompe Clary, accigliandosi intensamente. «Non vogliamo che qualcuno risolva questi omicidi? Che importa se la gente ne sta parlando? A chi importa quello che il Circolo sta facendo agli altri super là fuori? Di certo non alla polizia!».

Maryse riduce Clary al silenzio con uno sguardo che potrebbe far cagliare il latte. Clary gonfia le guance, incrociando le braccia sul petto come una bambina che è stata rimproverata. Potrebbe anche esserlo. 

«Idris potrà anche essere sotto gli occhi di tutti» dice allora Robert, «ma ciò non significa che non teniamo alla riservatezza. Voi, tutti voi, dovreste esserne ben consapevoli. La vostra identità è l’unica cosa che avete, e più persone ci saranno a guardare nella direzione dei Corporate e dei super, più diventerà difficile mantenere segrete le vostre identità».

«Ma tutto questo riguarda il Circolo». Izzy fa un passo in avanti, afferrando uno dei giornali. Colpisce la prima pagina col dorso della mano, come per dimostrare di aver ragione, e poi getta di nuovo il giornale sul tavolo. Scivola sulla superficie e urta i gomiti di Maryse dove sono appoggiati sul tavolo. Maryse si acciglia, ma Izzy continua: «Non riguarda _noi_. Non ha niente a che vedere con Idris. La gente non sta cercando di smascherare i Corporate, sta cercando di smascherare il Circolo, la persona che sta ammazzando tutti questi vigilante». 

«Se la stampa sta tenendo d’occhio la Herondale, questo la ricondurrà a noi. Se sta tenendo d’occhio Valentine Morgenstern, anche questo la ricondurrà a noi. Non vogliamo che la gente si faccia un’idea sbagliata» afferma Maryse.

«Un’idea sbagliata?».

Tutti gli occhi guizzano verso Alec, le parole hanno a malapena lasciato la sua bocca. I loro sguardi ardono, alcuni più di altri, e lui ne percepisce il lento progredire ripugnante lungo la schiena. Izzy si volta verso di lui, offrendogli un impercettibile cenno del capo.

“ _Continua_ ”, gli dice senza dire nulla. 

_Avrei dovuto starmene zitto,_ pensa Alec, ma né lui, né Izzy hanno il dono della telepatia. 

“ _Devi farlo_ ”, dice comunque lei. 

«Alec» lo ammonisce Maryse.

Alec raddrizza le spalle. Se vuole che le sue parole vengano ascoltate, deve dirle a voce alta, ma il nodo nella sua gola è molto reale e le espressioni sui volti di entrambi i suoi genitori non sono le espressioni di una madre e un padre. Freddi e calcolatori, Maryse è il suo capo, Robert il suo generale. 

E Alec è un soldato con il sapore minimo dell’ammutinamento. Un sapore che non è così dolce ed è arduo da ingoiare. 

«L’unica idea che la gente ha di Idris è quella che ci meritiamo» afferma Alec, ma la sua voce vacilla. Non vuole urlare, ma potrebbe succedere. Stringe con forza le mani dietro la schiena; non può permettersi di scioglierle. Il fremito nelle dita lo tradirà. «Stanno uccidendo altri super. Super che vengono ammazzati per strada e nessuno fa un bel niente a riguardo. Finora, fino a che qualcuno ha _finalmente_ cominciato a prestare attenzione. E se scoprire la verità ci costasse un po’ di riservatezza? Questo – questo non riguarda Idris, è una cosa più grande di noi, è più importante – non importa quello che la gente pensa dei Corporate. Come possono avere un’idea peggiore di noi?».

_Ci meritiamo di essere odiati per non aver fatto niente._ Ha i crampi allo stomaco. Strizza il dolore nelle sue dita in una morsa. _E ci meritiamo di essere ancor più odiati se salta fuori che siamo sempre stati coinvolti._

Maryse assottiglia lo sguardo. Robert tossisce maldestramente per schiarirsi la gola. Alec espira dal naso, irrigidendo ogni muscolo del suo corpo. Le sue gambe sono così rigide che pensa che un calcio ben assestato alle ginocchia potrebbe spaccarlo direttamente a metà. 

«Questi articoli» dice Maryse lentamente. «La stampa. Ci stanno incolpando per il Circolo. Di nuovo. Anche se non lo dicono apertamente, è quello che la gente penserà. Hanno incolpato Idris per Valentine allora e adesso lo faranno di nuovo».

«Forse dovrebbero» ribatte Alec. Qualcuno alle sue spalle trattiene un respiro; potrebbe udire uno spillo cadere. «Forse la gente dovrebbe incolparci. A me sembra che tutto quello che non va in questa città riporti a noi e a quello che abbiamo fatto durante la Guerra Fredda».

« _Alec_ » lo ammonisce Robert. «Quello che facciamo potrà non essere piacevole, ma è necessario. Tu lo sai meglio di tutti».

Lo sguardo di Alec guizza da sua madre a suo padre. «Ah sì?» sbotta. «Ma davvero?».

Robert si alza in piedi bruscamente, mettendo entrambe le mani sul tavolo. «La sicurezza dei cittadini di New York dipende dal fatto che Idris lavori senza ostacoli. Che se ne rendano conto, e che piaccia loro, o meno».

«I cittadini, o solo quelli che possono pagarci? O quelli che la senatrice Herondale tiene stretti al petto?».

«Cosa stai insinuando, Alec?».

Alec inspira bruscamente. Lancia un’occhiata di sottecchi a Jace, che annuisce, e poi a Isabelle, che freme di energia non sprigionata. Sta praticamente scalpitando perché Alec continui a parlare. E così Alec continua. 

«Cosa stiamo cercando di nascondere?» chiede all’intera stanza. Immobile, ancora con le mani dietro la schiena. «Cos’è che riguarda Idris che non vogliamo che la gente sappia? Sanno già quello che è successo negli anni ’70. È di dominio pubblico». Alec assottiglia lo sguardo. «Idris e la Herondale lavorano insieme da anni. Se lei finanzia il Circolo da allora, penso che la gente abbia il diritto di sospettare che anche Idris possa essere coinvolta».

«È ridicolo» sbotta Maryse. «Come puoi pensare che possa starci bene una cosa del genere?».

_Non è ridicolo. Non lo è per niente,_ pensa Alec. Lo sguardo di Maryse rifulge dello stesso fuoco che Alec riconosce così spesso in Isabelle e Jace. Una parte di lui le crede. Una parte di lui crede che la sua indignazione sia genuina: _come potrebbe mai Alec insinuare una cosa simile? Come potrebbe mai Alec sfidare la sua integrità morale davanti a tutti, come potrebbe mai credere sinceramente che lei sia così spietata –._

Lei non capisce. Non è necessario che Idris firmi contratti e supporti la campagna della Herondale o metta persino del denaro dritto nelle mani benaccette di Valentine per essere complice di questi omicidi. 

Devono solo saperlo. Sanno del Circolo da anni e non hanno fatto nulla, li hanno lasciati inasprire. Valentine è tornato. Sanno tutti di cosa sia capace. E Idris ha girato la testa dall’altra parte.

Basta così. 

Se non dicono niente, sono complici. Se non fanno nulla, il sangue è anche sulle loro mani. 

Stanno cercando di infilare tutta la polvere sotto al tappeto nella speranza che scomparirà. Non è così.

___________________

«Era da tanto che non ti vedevo tenere testa a Maryse e Robert a quel modo» dice in seguito Aline. «È stato piuttosto forte».

Alec scrolla le spalle, concentrato a sistemarsi le protezioni sugli avambracci. Ma le fibbie sono troppo ostiche per le sue dita stasera e lui si lamenta, frustrato, mentre dà uno strattone al cuoio.

Aline, con già addosso la tuta e l’armatura, fissa Alec con uno sguardo piatto, il tipo di sguardo che gli riserva sempre quando sa che lui sta svicolando, il che, per quanto la riguarda, tende a succedere piuttosto di frequente. 

«Dai, Alec» dice. «Non sei l’unico ad avere degli amici vigilante, sai? Non possiamo tirarci indietro proprio adesso –».

Alec lo sa. Finalmente ha fatto sentire la propria voce e ha fatto sì che tutti gli prestassero ascolto, eppure –.

“ _Stai delirando_ ” aveva detto suo padre. 

“ _Non affronteremo questo discorso adesso, Alec_ ” aveva aggiunto sua madre. “ _Se vuoi parlarne, lo faremo più tardi. In questo momento dobbiamo discutere di quale sia il modo migliore per tenervi tutti al sicuro_ ”.

Dubita che ci sarà un “più tardi”. E se anche ci fosse, Alec sarà di nuovo costretto a sbrigare scartoffie dietro a una scrivania. Gli toglieranno la maschera. Gli impediranno di essere Sentinel, e forse puniranno anche Arkangel e Muse, e non resterà più nessuno a combattere. Nightlock resterà là fuori da solo. Aline deve esserne consapevole. 

Alec viene salvato dal ticchettio di tacchi sul pavimento quando Izzy entra a grandi passi nell’armeria. 

«Alec!» lo chiama. Aline alza gli occhi al cielo e gli mima un “ _in bocca al lupo_ ” silenzioso con le labbra mentre si allontana in silenzio, lasciando Alec solo con sua sorella. «Eccoti qua, ti stavo cercando».

«Io e Jace abbiamo il primo turno di ronda stasera, dobbiamo andare» annuncia Alec, come dato di fatto. Si allunga per afferrare la sua faretra di riserva, appesa al muro, ma Izzy è più veloce e gli colpisce con destrezza la mano per allontanarla. Si interpone tra lui e il suo arco.

«Alec, aspetta un attimo». Con le mani sui fianchi, Izzy sa essere intimidatoria quando vuole: il suo sguardo è veemente e intenso. Ma non arrabbiato.

E tuttavia, non è sufficiente perché Alec abbassi la guardia. 

«Se hai intenzione di farmi la predica –».

«Non ho intenzione di farti la predica per quanto riguarda mamma e papà» sospira Izzy. «Avevi ragione. Su tutto quello che hai detto. Questa questione della Heronale è _davvero_ una cosa seria».

«E allora qual’è il problema?». Alec si allunga oltre la spalla di lei per prendere l’arco e le frecce, e stavolta Izzy non lo ferma. «Devo incontrare Wolfsbane stasera e aggiornarlo sulla ricerca di Jonathan Morgenstern. Dobbiamo andare». 

«Riguarda quei giornali» afferma Izzy. «Mamma e papà potranno anche avere torto sul Circolo, ma non avevano torto sulla risonanza che tutti quegli articoli stanno avendo. La gente ne sta parlando, sta prestando attenzione –»

«E quindi?».

«Non sono cieca, Alec. Ti sei dimenticato che ricordo tutto quello che leggo, anche se solo una volta? Tutti quegli articoli? Li ha scritti Magnus. E sono certa che non siano gli unici. Tu e io sappiamo che lui sta portando avanti questa battaglia dal basso, però –».

La sua espressione diventa empatica. Allunga un braccio per stringere quello di Alec. 

«– adesso lo sanno anche tutti gli altri» dice. «E questa cosa farà di Magnus un bersaglio per gli attivisti anti-super, per la polizia, per i politici, e per gente ancora peggiore. Per chiunque si sia introdotto nel tuo appartamento. Per il Circolo. Non è sicuro che continui su questa strada e non è sicuro nemmeno per te, quantomeno non come Alec. Io so quanto tu l’abbia aiutato con questa indagine –».

«Magnus sa quello che sta facendo». Alec si issa la faretra sulla spalla, stringendo con forza le dita attorno alla tracolla, gli si sbiancano le nocche. Ha la bocca secca. Cerca di non farci caso, ma la morsa nel suo petto non glielo permette. 

Izzy lo guarda con fare implorante. «Tu dici? Magnus non è un super, Alec. Guarda cosa è già successo a te. Magnus sta punzecchiando un orso con un legnetto e… e se non si metterà contro il Circolo, andrà a finire che si mette contro Idris».

Lo sguardo di Alec si assottiglia. «Pensi che mamma e papà gli farebbero del male?».

«Non lo so» risponde Izzy con un altro sospiro stanco, lasciando la presa sull’avambraccio di Alec. Si stringe le braccia attorno al petto, tenendosi con forza. «Vorrei solo sapere cosa stavano pensando. Vorrei che ci fosse uno schema in questi omicidi che potrei esaminare, vorrei poter pensare a qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, che potrebbe aiutarci, ma non lo so più. Sembra che io non sappia più _niente_. Idris non si fa scrupoli a corrompere la stampa perché se ne stia zitta, lo sappiamo. Ma l’alternativa è – Dio, non so se non si facciano scrupoli anche per questo. Ci sono abbastanza persone che stanno dalla tua parte in modo che possiamo proteggere Magnus se dovesse partire l’ordine, ma non mi stupirebbe che mamma e papà ci provassero comunque. Lo scandalo di corruzione li ha spaventati. Glielo si legge negli occhi».

Izzy volta il capo, guardando intensamente il pavimento. La sua mascella si serra in una morsa e lei sbatte le palpebre troppo velocemente e con troppa intensità, ed è sufficiente perché le spalle di Alec si ammorbidiscano.

Alec entra nel suo spazio, abbracciandola e prendendola tra le sue braccia, e lei si lascia abbracciare facilmente, incastrandosi sotto il mento di lui. Alec preme il naso sui suoi capelli, stringendole le spalle con le braccia. 

«Odio tutta questa situazione, Alec».

«La odio anch’io» borbotta Alec. «Come se non avessimo già abbastanza di cui preoccuparci».

Izzy sbuffa debolmente contro il suo petto. «Si potrebbe quasi pensare che Idris voglia che il Circolo riesca a spazzare via i vigilante» commenta. «E magari è così. Meno competizione per gli affari. Non ne sarei sorpresa».

_Se si arriva a tanto,_ si ritrova a pensare Alec, _allora questo non è più il posto in cui voglio stare._

_Ma se me ne vado, chi impedirà a Idris di fare qualcosa di ancor più orribile?_

___________________

«Hai mai ricevuto uhm – delle minacce? Per qualcuno dei tuoi articoli?».

Magnus solleva lo sguardo da un fascicolo di ritagli di giornale riguardanti Valentine Morgenstern che risalgono agli anni ’70, le sue dita si rilassano attorno alla tazza di caffè che sorseggia regolarmente da quando Alec è arrivato.

«Minacce? È a questo che stavi pensando?» domanda Magnus, inclinando il capo di lato mentre osserva Alec, seduto dall’altro lato della scrivania. Alec annuisce con fervore, così Magnus cede. «Intendi minacce di morte? Non esplicitamente, ma lettere losche nella posta, quelle sì, qualcuna l’ho ricevuta. Magari non così tante, ma essendo un giornalista c’è da aspettarselo –».

«E ne hai ricevute di recente?».

Magnus sbatte le palpebre per l’interruzione di Alec e Alec arrossisce. Come al solito, non aveva intenzione di essere così diretto. Non proferiva parola da quasi un’ora, rimuginando sul modo migliore per toccare l’argomento, ma alla fine sputa tutto fuori come se fosse sangue. Non si fraintende facilmente. 

Il cipiglio di Magnus è comprensibile. Lascia cadere sulla scrivania l’articolo che tiene tra le mani. Si china in avanti, appoggiando il mento sul dorso della mano. 

«Sei preoccupato?» gli chiede Magnus schiettamente. Alec non sa con certezza se Magnus intenda “ _per me_ ” o “ _per te_ ”, ma il suo sguardo è imperscrutabile e risoluto come sempre. 

Alec si sfrega la nuca con una mano, disperdendo il calore irritante che gli dà noia in quel punto. 

_Preoccupato? Sì,_ pensa. Ha trascorso tutta la ronda della notte precedente a pensare agli articoli di Magnus tra le mani di Maryse. All’avvertimento di Izzy. Alla supplica di Aline. Al suo appartamento distrutto. 

Alec spilucca l’angolo del fascicolo di fronte a sé. Non è stato in grado di concentrarsi su una singola parola. 

«Un po’» mente. «Non avevo mai davvero pensato a – ai rischi, prima, ma poi ieri… è come se non riuscissi a sfuggire a quell’articolo. “ _La senatrice Herondale coinvolta in uno scandalo di corruzione_ ”. Ne avevano tutti una copia in metro. Ogni baracchino lo vendeva. Mi ha fatto pensare».

«Il caporedattore non era troppo contento che avessi fatto passare quest’articolo sotto il suo naso, sicuramente, ma come mi ha saggiamente detto stamattina alla riunione col consiglio di amministrazione, “ogni vendita è positiva”» rimarca Magnus. «Ma ho avuto la netta impressione che molte persone non siano contente che il _Tribunal_ abbia pubblicato un articolo del genere, soprattutto dal momento che tutte le altre grosse testate starebbero ben alla larga da un articolo dettagliato come questo, ma non ne sono sorpreso. Ci sono parecchie persone là fuori che supportano la Herondale per farla entrare al Senato, dopotutto. Sono certo che non abbiano preso bene la calunnia, ma quando mai questo ha fermato la stampa? Non si smette di raccontare la verità solo perché la gente ci resta male». 

«Lo so» risponde Alec. «È solo che –».

Alec lancia un’occhiata a Magnus e lo trova a guardarlo a sua volta. È quel tipo di sguardo di chi ha guardato troppe volte lungo la canna di una pistola e oggi è solo un altro giorno in ufficio. Se Magnus ha paura, non lo dà a vedere; ci sono delle cose molto più impellenti di cui preoccuparsi e questo, suppone Alec, è ammirevole. 

Ma non serve a placare la paura che Alec sente nel petto, né il modo in cui gli spreme il cuore. 

Non gli interessa che la gente sia arrabbiata. Non gli interessa che la campagna della Herondale sia incazzata perché qualcuno l’ha affrontata sbattendo loro in faccia la verità. Non gli interessa un cazzo che il caporedattore sia contento. Non adesso. 

Gli interessa solo sapere se Magnus è al sicuro. 

«Alexander».

Magnus si allunga sula scrivania, appoggiando la sua mano sul dorso di quella di Alec come ha già fatto molte volte prima d’ora. I suoi anelli sono una scintilla di freddo, ma il suo palmo è caldo, più morbido di quello di Alec, non ricoperto da calli per via delle corde dell’arco e delle aste delle frecce. 

«Alexander» ripete. «So badare a me stesso». Le sue labbra si sollevano agli angoli in un sorriso delicato e rassicurante, fatto apposta per Alec. «Faccio questo mestiere da parecchio ormai e sono anche diventato piuttosto bravo».

«Ma questo è diverso» sussurra Alec. «Qui si tratta del Circolo».

«Sì, si tratta del Circolo» dice Magnus, sfregando il pollice sul dorso delle nocche di Alec. «Proprio come in precedenza si trattava dei russi, e prima ancora dei segregazionisti, e prima ancora dei nazisti. C’è stato di peggio e ci sarà di peggio in futuro. E io avrò ancora un compito da svolgere, ovvero scriverne».

Alec sa che Magnus è testardo. È sempre stato testardo ed è una delle cose che Alec ama e odia di più. La sua tenacia, la sua determinazione, la sua fede ostinata di poter sopravvivere ad ogni singola cosa infernale che gli viene gettata contro, e questo lascia Alec terrorizzato, cazzo – ma la sua mano sta vibrando dove Magnus lo tocca, e i suoi pensieri non si mettono in fila, figurarsi le sue parole. Alec cerca di codificarle – le parole che vuole dire – ma gli scivolano tra le dita. E, anche allora, quelle poche che riesce effettivamente ad afferrare assomigliano un sacco a: “ _ehi, so che non ti sottrarrai a questa battaglia se dovessi chiedertelo, ma io ho i superpoteri, quindi permettimi di proteggerti_ ”.

«Alec».

«Sì?».

L’espressione di Magnus si addolcisce. _Ti vedo_ , sembra dire senza parole. _Mi fido di te. Ma anche tu devi fidarti di me._

_È così_ , pensa Alec, ed è un pensiero che riverbera come una cassa armonica. _È così, mi fido di te, certo che mi fido di te. È più che fiducia, Magnus. È una cosa che va molto oltre la fiducia._

Alec non riesce molto a distinguere la sensazione nel suo petto dalla paura. Le sue pulsazioni inciampano su un battito, come se cinque dita calde stessero lentamente premendo sulla sua pelle e gli strizzassero il cuore come se fosse una spugna. Trattiene un respiro nella bocca. Si azzarda a girare la mano così che siano palmo contro palmo. 

Gli occhi di Magnus guizzano sulle loro mani, ma il suo sguardo non indugia. Preme tre dita contro il punto in cui si avverte la pulsazione cardiaca sul polso di Alec e Alec giura di percepire una scintilla saltare dalle dita di Magnus dentro il suo sangue. 

«Ti conosco» afferma Magnus apertamente. «So che tipo di uomo sei e conosco il dovere che provi di metterti in pericolo per proteggere le persone a cui tieni. Voglio che tu sappia che non c’è bisogno che tu mi protegga».

«E se io volessi farlo?» sussurra Alec.

Le dita di Magnus premono sul polso di Alec un po’ più saldamente. Se è sorpreso dall’ammissione di Alec, allora Alec non riesce ad immaginare cosa potrebbe essere così inaspettato; Magnus deve saperlo. Alec non è discreto. È colpito, rapito dal refolo che segue Magnus quando cammina, quando esce dalla stanza, quando dice il nome completo di Alec in un modo che Alec si chiede come abbia mai potuto permettere a sua madre di cavarsela con quel mozzicato “ _Alec_ ” che preferisce così tanto per convenienza. 

Magnus è brillante e forse Alec non sa ancora come affrontare la cosa, ma quello che può fare, proprio nello stesso modo in cui Magnus l’aveva fatto promettere _a lui_ , è tenere Magnus in vita. 

Le dita di Magnus scivolano dal polso di Alec nella culla del suo palmo. Il tocco è nudo, aggraziato, leggero come una piuma, e le dita di Magnus seguono le linee sulla mano di Alec. Fa il solletico. Ma Alec non si ritrae. 

Invece, osserva delle increspature formarsi sulla fronte di Magnus e sulla linea della sua bocca, e se glielo chiede, se Magnus gli chiede “ _perché vuoi farlo?_ ”, Alec pensa che gli dirà la verità Non sarà in grado di fermarsi. Il suo cuore la sta facendo trapelare e l’impulso incontrollabile di correre in bagno e sfregarsi la pelle sotto al getto del lavandino è –.

È svanito.

Alec chiude le dita, prendendo la mano di Magnus, tenendola stretta. 

«Magnus –».

«Sai» dice Magnus, un bagliore di denti bianchi mentre sorride in modo sghembo alle loro mani unite. «Non mi ricordo quand’è stata l’ultima volta che qualcuno me l’ha detto».

«Detto cosa?».

«“ _E se io volessi farlo_ ”». Magnus fa scorrere di nuovo il pollice sulle nocche di Alec, su anni e anni di cicatrici intessute insieme, sottili e bianche. «Assomiglia… Assomiglia molto a una dichiarazione».

«Magnus –».

Viene interrotto dallo squillo acuto del telefono, che gli ruba le parole di bocca. Magnus assottiglia lo sguardo, guardando storto il telefono e desiderando farlo tacere, forse mezzo tentato di spingerlo giù dalla scrivania e gettarlo per terra – ma poi sospira. 

«Potrebbe essere Lucian» dice. «Dovrei rispondere. Gli ho chiesto di richiamarmi se avesse aggiornamenti sul comandante Dieudonné»

«Ah sì?».

«Sì. Per quanto apprezzi la tua preoccupazione per lo scandalo sulla Herondale, temo che non sia la questione più impellente al momento. Se Dieudonné viene riconfermato dopo che la Herondale vince le elezioni, avremo dei problemi più seri delle lettere minatorie. E io odio quando i poliziotti cominciano a ficcare il naso».

Libera le sue dita dalla presa di Alec e gli porge un sorriso di scuse, afferrando la cornetta del telefono mentre Alec si fa ricadere di peso sulla sedia. Magnus flette e rilassa le dita, lo scintillio del suo anello rimbalza sulle sue nocche. Alec lo osserva, sordo rispetto a qualunque cosa Magnus stia dicendo per salutare chiunque stia chiamando. 

Magnus non si arrenderà. Idris non si farà da parte. Alec si trova nel bel mezzo del fuoco incrociato. E New York di rado rispetta la sacralità della terra di nessuno.

Dall’altro lato della scrivania, Magnus smette di parlare. Le sue labbra si stringono in una linea sottile e Alec sa che non si tratta di buone notizie. 

Alec fissa lo sguardo sulla sua mano, abbandonata sulla scrivania. Ha a malapena la volontà di sollevarla poiché formicola di qualcosa di carico e senza speranza.

___________________

  
C’è un altro omicidio a Midtown. Ed è _davvero_ Luke al telefono, non per informarli sul comandante Dieudonné, ma per fornire a Magnus l’indirizzo della scena del crimine e per indurlo a sbrigarsi se vuole procurarsi quello scoop. Alec legge tutto sul volto di Magnus e si infila il cappotto prima che Magnus abbia messo giù il telefono.

«Prendiamo un taxi» dice. «Faremo prima che non guidando».

Il taxi li lascia ad un incrocio nel cuore di Manhattan, lontano dalle strade scarsamente illuminate di Harlem o dal silenzio dell’area vicino al porto. Stavolta, gli spettatori sono dei grattacieli e le luci al neon sono brillanti e il cordone della polizia illumina l’isolato circostante di azzurro e di rosso, disintegrando ogni ombra, ma Alec si sente come se fosse entrato in una nuvola. 

Segue Magnus in un vicolo, facendosi largo tra la folla già raccolta, stringendosi tra una persona e l’altra per raggiungere il nastro segnaletico. Il flash di una macchina fotografica gli fa vedere delle faville danzanti intorno agli occhi e le torce della polizia guizzano avanti e indietro sulle pareti, alla ricerca di indizi, ma per Alec è una oscurità totale.

Vede solo il corpo, steso al suolo e coperto di plastica nera. Due detective parlano vicino al sacco del cadavere come se non fosse nemmeno lì. Il braccio della vittima spunta da sotto il telo, un palmo a conchetta che raccoglie la pioggia. La pelle è piena di vesciche, ma la pioggia leggera ha lavato via il sangue e anche tutte le altre tracce. Nessuno fa nemmeno uno sforzo per mettere il corpo al riparo o sul retro di un’ambulanza in attesa; è solo un’altra carcassa, starebbe meglio da un macellaio. 

Alec sposta l’attenzione sui due poliziotti che sorvegliano il perimetro. Parlano troppo a voce alta, stanno entrambi sorseggiando delle tazze di caffè Dunkin’ Donuts, e Alec ne sente ogni parola. 

Non c’è niente di diverso in questo omicidio: un altro corpo tagliato e ustionato, il nome di un supereroe inciso sullo stomaco del cadavere da un coltello affilato, il colpevole se n’è andato da tempo e senza lasciare traccia, ma questo fa sentire freddo ad Alec, fin giù nelle ossa. _Potrebbe avere della brina sui femori._

Il vento è tagliente, delle schegge di ghiaccio non ancora caduto sono incastonate nella pioggerellina. Taglia il volto di Alec e gli causa delle smorfie. 

Se ne sta in piedi, dietro al cordone della polizia, con le mani nelle tasche, ci sono delle sirene che gli rimbalzano nelle orecchie e gli girano nella testa come un uragano. Le persone spingono alle sue spalle, desiderose di avere una visuale migliore sulla scena del crimine: giornalisti e conduttori televisivi e ficcanaso con un’attrazione macabra. Alec si prende una gomitata nelle reni e fa una smorfia. La folla sta accrescendo, dei camioncini televisivi girano attorno all’isolato come degli avvoltoi che non vedono l’ora di fiondarsi su una carcassa. E la polizia non fa nulla per scoraggiarli. A nessuno interessa sul serio dell’identità della persona che giace sotto a quella cerata.

Magnus intercetta uno dei poliziotti dietro al nastro segnaletico e lo coinvolge in una conversazione per cui il poliziotto è troppo orgoglioso per lasciarsela sfuggire. Magnus annuisce e commenta con degli “uhm” e “ahh” al momento giusto per far continuare a parlare l’uomo, scribacchiando per tutto il tempo sul suo taccuino; la sua presa sulla penna è troppo intensa. La pelle dei guanti si tende sulle nocche. 

L’agente ha un sacco di cose da dire, e le dice a voce alta, con la faccia abituata al freddo, rossa e gretta come se stesse strillando vapore. “ _Tutti questi super del cazzo devono essere arrestati_ ” dice a Magnus. “ _Bisogna toglierli dalle mie strade, dannazione, e sbatterli dietro alle sbarre, dove devono stare_ ”, e non importa che siano del Circolo, di Idris, oppure no. Lui li odia tutti. Lo hanno trascinato via da una cena di famiglia, all’aperto e sotto la pioggia. Non vede l’ora di votare per la senatrice Herondale alle elezioni.

Alec osserva gli occhi di Magnus annebbiarsi. La sua penna si immobilizza per un istante che nessun altro noterebbe. Si ritira da qualche parte dentro di sé.

C’è un peso sul suo stomaco che Alec non riesce a far scendere. 

Deve avvisare Izzy, anche se probabilmente lo sa già. Arkangel e Muse potrebbero star osservando la scena dall’alto; se Alec si voltasse a guardare, è certo che vedrebbe un baluginio argenteo sopra i tetti, un ammiccamento e un cenno affermativo col capo nella sua direzione nel buio. Dovrebbe badare a loro. La polizia non se n’è ancora andata. E loro non possono permettersi di farsi vedere. 

Eppure, gli occhi di Alec continuano a tornare con un guizzo su Magnus, non disposto a perderlo di vista per più di qualche secondo. Osserva il poliziotto gonfiare il petto mentre parla; osserva la mano dell’uomo appoggiarsi appena sul calcio della pistola; osserva, osserva, è l’unica cosa in cui è bravo. 

_Osservare, osservare, incoccare momenti come se fossero frecce finché non è troppo tardi, finché non giunge il momento e lui non riesce a muoversi, cazzo._

Un altro corpo morto e senza nome – _ma senza nome ancora per quanto?_ Della cenere nera si sgretola sull’asfalto sotto la suola delle sue scarpe. Il fuoco si sta espandendo. Jonathan Morgenstern non è più cauto; sta uccidendo la gente allo scoperto ora, in posti in cui qualcuno che se ne sta in ufficio potrebbe affacciarsi a osservare l’incendio dal proprio attico senza tirare le tende. Sta uccidendo per essere visto. Sta uccidendo per dimostrare qualcosa. Ad Alec sta per scadere il tempo. 

_Dev’esserci un collegamento tra questo caso e ogni altra scena del crimine a cui ha assistito negli ultimi sei mesi, eppure –._

Una goccia di pioggia cade sulla curva dello zigomo di Alec e lo fa quasi trasalire, perché non sta indossando la maschera e si dimentica, a volte, che non c’è sempre del cuoio a coprirlo. Volge il viso al cielo, un’altra grossa goccia gli schizza sulla fronte, scendendogli lungo le ciglia. Sbatte le palpebre per togliersela, ma un’altra goccia gli atterra sull’attaccatura dei capelli e gocciola con freddezza dietro l’orecchio dove la pelle è diventata umida.

Tornerà qui più tardi. Nelle vesti di Sentinel. Forse con Arkangel, forse con Wolfsbane e Veil, forse con Nightlock. Forse da solo. 

Alec guarda di nuovo Magnus, richiamando alla mente l’aspetto della silhouette di Magnus contro le vetrate che vanno dal soffitto al pavimento nel suo nuovo appartamento, il bagliore della città che oscurava i suoi bordi di viola e di azzurro, tinteggiandolo delicatamente, brillante nel modo in cui solo Alec conosce. 

Pensa al terrore che aveva provato la notte in cui qualcuno si era introdotto nel suo appartamento e a come il suo primo pensiero, senza riguardo per sé o per i danni alla propria abitazione, era stato Magnus e l’assicurarsi che stesse bene. 

Pensa a come Wolfsbane aveva abbandonato Idris per amore, e a come la donna che ha sposato aveva abbandonato la sua maschera in cambio di un riparo. 

Magnus alza gli occhi al cielo per qualcosa che dice l’agente e si volta prima che l’uomo abbia finito di parlare, tornando a grandi passi e con risolutezza verso Alec. La sua determinazione è intensa; sembra sempre così solerte. Così sicuro di sé. Così completamente e totalmente concentrato su una cosa che niente può farlo desistere. 

Alec incrocia il suo sguardo, catturato, come sempre, nell’orbita inevitabile di Magnus. Magnus non distoglie lo sguardo. 

Alec indica con un cenno del mento nella direzione di quell’agente, non disposto ad estrarre le mani dalle tasche. Stringe le spalle contro la pioggia frammentata. «Sembra quasi che tu gli abbia appena insultato la madre» osserva. 

Magnus colpisce con destrezza Alec sul braccio col taccuino, prima di avvicinarsi al suo fianco per usarlo come paravento. La sua spalla si schiaccia contro quella di Alec. 

«Non ha detto niente di interessante» commenta Magnus con freddezza. Alec percepisce le sue parole, più che udirle. Magnus si muove contro di lui, bramoso di calore corporeo. «Le solite fesserie anti-super e una tiritera piena della retorica della Herondale. Nulla che non ci avesse già detto Luke riguardo all’omicidio. La vittima sembra essere più vecchia, forse tra i quaranta e i cinquanta, ma ci sono un sacco di vigilante più anziani in città, quindi non è una cosa abbastanza fuori dal comune per sorprenderci».

«Dovremmo comunque approfondire». 

«Ovviamente» concorda Magnus. «A questo punto, qualsiasi cosa su cui riusciamo a mettere le mani potrebbe essere una pista. Darò un’occhiata ai miei fascicoli in ufficio e vediamo se riusciamo ad identificare la vittima prima della polizia». I suoi occhi non si fermano, esaminano la scena del crimine, il nastro segnaletico, le mura bruciacchiate del vicolo stretto, la pellicola di fumo che si è creata sulle finestre più in alto. La sua preoccupazione è palpabile. Sta cercando un indizio che non può essere trovato perché non esiste, perché non è stato lasciato. 

Magnus si rifugia ulteriormente nel bavero sollevato del suo trench. L’intera lunghezza del suo corpo è premuta contro il fianco di Alec, rubando quel poco di calore che Alec ha da offrire. Con un sospiro, inclina il capo per dare un colpetto alla spalla di Alec con la guancia: “ _andiamo_ ”, dice con un tocco. 

Alec tornerà qui stanotte. 

E non vorrà esserci.

___________________

  
«Dovremmo proprio smetterla di incontrarci in questo modo, Sentinel».

Alec si accovaccia a metà del vicolo, sfregando le dita sulla macchia di sangue e carbone lasciata sull’asfalto. Il corpo è sparito da parecchio, ma permane l’odore di bruciato, ed è putrido e amaro e Alec percepisce un retrogusto di carbone in fondo alla gola, un crudele promemoria a cui non sfuggirà mai. 

Non solleva lo sguardo quando Nightlock scende dal cielo, spiegando la propria giacca dietro di sé.

«Molto divertente» commenta Alec con tono piatto. Nightlock emette un suono di irrisione mentre si ferma al fianco di Alec. Sa di pulito, di sandalo terroso, e Alec si chiede se sia solo l’umidità nell’aria o se i suoi capelli si stiano arricciando perché è appena uscito dalla doccia per venire fin qui. 

No. No, non ha la faccia sufficientemente pulita per questo. Dietro la maschera, il volto Nightlock sembra tirato. Alec empatizza.

«Ho parlato con un contatto nella polizia» dice Nightlock. «La vittima è Iris Rouse, quarantasette anni, razza caucasica, medico privato. Di certo era una vigilante negli anni ’70, ma non attiva di recente da quanto ho capito».

Alec brontola, sfregandosi la polvere nera tra il pollice e l’indice, aggrottando la fronte quando la fuliggine si attacca come colla al suo guanto. 

«Il Circolo sapeva comunque chi era» dice. «Non aveva importanza. Non era al sicuro».

Nightlock sospira. «La stampa ci andrà a nozze con questa. Il suo alias era Red Witch. Aveva la malevola abilità della possessione corporea temporanea. Non la usava per fare del bene».

«Fantastico. Stanno già dando la colpa di queste morti a quelli tra noi che fanno _del bene_ ». Alec si rimette in piedi e si allontana – non sa dove stia andando o cosa abbia intenzione di fare quando ci arrivi, ma non può rimanere qui, non più a lungo del necessario. Non quando l’olezzo di pelle bruciata gli sta facendo rivoltare lo stomaco e tutti i fanali delle auto di passaggio sulla bocca del vicolo gli arpionano il sangue.

La sua andatura è rapida, ma Nightlock lo raggiunge con facilità. 

«Sentinel? C’è qualche problema?».

Alec grugnisce. Naturalmente è talmente trasparente. Non sa cosa si aspettasse. 

«Non è niente, non ti preoccupare» risponde, affrettando il passo. «Forza, dobbiamo incontrare Arkangel e Muse e ragguagliarli».

Non va molto lontano. Nightlock allunga una mano, lo afferra e dà un forte strattone al braccio di Alec, impedendogli di correre. 

«Il momento in cui cominci a mentirmi è il momento in cui il Circolo vince, perché non siamo più una squadra» afferma Nightlock. Il suo sguardo è impetuoso ed estingue qualsiasi parola mordace che Alec voglia pronunciare senza dire sul serio. «Non devi raccontarmi tutta la verità, non ti sto chiedendo questo, ma non puoi _mentirmi_ quando c’è chiaramente qualcosa che non va».

«È una cazza–».

«Sentinel».

Alec serra la bocca e distoglie lo sguardo, sottraendo il braccio dalla presa di Nightlock. Alec non cerca di scappare. Il desiderio testardo che qualcuno gli dica che non sta avendo una reazione sproporzionata trionfa. Rimane incollato sul posto. 

Nightlock si sposta fino a raggiungere il campo visivo di Alec. «Riguarda l’altra notte?» chiede con cautela. «La notte in cui qualcuno si è introdotto nel tuo appartamento?».

Non hanno ancora affrontato quel discorso: quella notte sul tetto e il panico sgretolante di Alec dopo aver visto Simon coi poteri e il tocco invisibile di Nightlock che era stata la cosa che l’aveva confortato alla fine, e Alec ne è grato. Grato per il silenzio di Nightlock. Perlopiù.

«Non è quello» si strozza Alec. Chiude gli occhi per darsi una calmata. L’unica cosa che vede dietro alle palpebre chiuse è Maryse che getta di nuovo quel giornale sul tavolo. Sulla prima pagina c’è un corpo con un volto familiare. «È che – io non –».

Alec non sa come spiegare la sensazione vorticante nel suo petto senza rivelarsi – e non nel senso che Nightlock potrebbe indovinare la sua identità. Ad Alec non interessa di quello ora; se facesse la minima differenza, si strapperebbe la maschera proprio qui, proprio in questo momento, e permetterebbe a Nightlock di vederlo.

Ma invece teme che Nightlock veda che quel panico non l’ha abbandonato. È sepolto sotto la superficie in una tomba non contrassegnata. 

Teme che Nightlock veda attraverso la sua parte diurna, e teme di rivelare le cose che prova per Magnus, di raccontarle a qualcun altro prima ancora di averle a malapena dette a sé stesso, e, forse, di dare alla fine un nome a quel peso sul suo petto e sul suo ventre.

Forse teme di dover chiedere: “ _puoi farla di nuovo? Quella cosa che hai fatto sul tetto quella notte? Puoi toccarmi senza toccarmi affatto?_ ”

Alec si sfrega una mano sulla faccia. Quella frustrazione familiare _di non essere abbastanza in gamba_ tira su la testa, sempre così ripugnante. 

«Hai paura».

Gli occhi di Alec si aprono di scatto, la sua mano ferma sulla sua mascella.

«Che?».

«Hai paura di qualcosa» ripete Nightlock. «Lo vedo. Non devi nasconderlo. Non a me».

«Non ho paura» mente Alec. 

«Cosa c’è, allora? Perché se non hai paura, allora io non so come dirti che _io ce l’ho_. Non c’è niente in questa situazione che non sia terrificante. Qualsiasi cosa sia quella che non riesci a scrollarti di dosso, te lo garantisco, affligge anche me».

Alec si muove, lanciando un’occhiata in fondo al vicolo. La strada è vuota, il cordone è scomparso, gli avvoltoi dispersi, ma anche la sua vista acuta non riesce a identificare le parti più profonde della notte. Solleva lo sguardo verso i tetti e il durevole bagliore azzurro.

«Non qui» biascica sottovoce. Quando Nightlock inclina il capo, Alec lo dice di nuovo, un po’ più forte: «Non qui. Possiamo –».

Fa guizzare i suoi occhi verso il tetto e Nightlock capisce con un silenzioso “oh”, e poi un “naturalmente”. Tende la sua mano inguantata ad Alec, col palmo rivolto verso l’alto, le linee delle sue dita forti e aggraziate. 

( _Puoi toccarmi senza toccarmi affatto?_ Un eco).

Alec esita per un istante, ma poi pone la sua mano in quella di Nightlock con un respiro profondo e stabilizzante. Guanto contro guanto, il cuoio cigola. 

Aggrappandosi alle dita di Nightlock, Alec si prepara alla precipitazione del suo stomaco, ma non arriva. Il decollo è delicato, si solleva verso l’alto come un fumo crescente. L’assenza di peso si radica nel suo corpo. Nightlock agita la mano libera verso l’alto e i piedi di Alec si sollevano fluttuando sul suolo. 

Nightlock li guida verso l’alto: una spinta invisibile sotto ai piedi di Alec li tiene sospesi nell’aria, e serpeggiano tra i fili del telefono e quelli della biancheria che si intersecano sul vicolo, dimora di un coro di corvi seccati che si sparpagliano nel buio quando il loro riposo viene disturbato. 

La fosforescenza della città appare sopra ai tetti, grattacieli lontani che filtrano tra la nebbia, i loro piani più alti inghiottiti da nuvole nefaste. La luce inquietante si riversa sul cielo, macchiando la notte non di nero, ma di un bagliore innaturale di un viola malinconico e di un arancio sporco.

Alec espira pesantemente quando Nightlock li fa scendere verso il tetto più vicino, il cemento sotto la suola dei suoi anfibi è sempre ben gradito – ma non c’è un senso di nausea, non stavolta. 

L’aria sembra sempre più pulita quassù: il tanfo della birra stantia e delle sigarette calpestate ristagna per strada, aggrappandosi ai marciapiedi sporchi e sguazzando nelle canalette di scolo, ma quassù sa solo del petricore della città, la minaccia dei temporali, l’odore della pioggia fresca e grigia. Non è mai del tutto piacevole, ma è confortante in un qualche strano modo che Alec non ammetterà mai.

Nightlock si volta a guardarlo, e Alec si rende conto in fretta che non ha tempo di monologare sull’orizzonte della città stanotte. Nightlock attende una risposta.

«Ci sono stati un sacco di articoli sui giornali ultimamente» comincia Alec, ma gli riesce più semplice di quanto non si aspettasse. «A supporto dei vigilante, a dare contro al Circolo. A collegare tutto quello che sta succedendo alla senatrice Herondale, a collegare Idris –».

«È vero» conferma Nightlock. 

«Se ne è… se ne è parlato un po’? Tra gli altri super che conosci?».

«Ci sono stati dei mormorii» risponde Nightlock. «Niente di diverso dal solito. Non penso che qualcuno sia davvero sorpreso che la Herondale sia coinvolta. È stata sufficientemente energica riguardo al suo odio nei confronti dei vigilante in passato. La gente ha ancora troppa paura di dire la propria, ma almeno sta finalmente prestando attenzione». Lo sguardo di Nightlock si assottiglia. «Perché lo chiedi?».

«È parecchia attenzione» commenta Alec, riecheggiando le parole di sua madre in un modo che lo fa sentire miserabile. «Nei confronti dei super e di chiunque li stia aiutando. Chiunque stia investigando sulla Herondale è un bersaglio. Sarà più dura mantenere le nostre identità segrete… e noi siamo quelli con la maschera».

Nightlock fa un passo più vicino, sollevando la mano come per sfiorare con le dita il braccio di Alec. Cambia idea all’ultimo secondo.

«È questo che ti preoccupa?» chiede invece. «Essere smascherato?».

«Non io» risponde Alec. «O te».

«Una persona a cui tieni però» presume Nightlock. «Non è un super?».

Alec scuote il capo. 

«Ma è in pericolo per associazione. Capisco». Un baluginio sferzante gli attraversa lo sguardo. La sua bocca si volge verso il basso con avversione. Con cautela chiede: «Sta succedendo qualcosa a Idris?».

«Forse. Non lo so. A Idris non sono contenti di tutti questi articoli, pensano che li stiano di nuovo incolpando per Valentine e che sia “ _un male per gli affari_ ”, e io –». Alec prende un respiro profondo. Costringe il panico a rimanere nascosto. «Non so più come fidarmi di loro».

«È stato proprio sciocco fidarsi di loro» borbotta Nightlock, ma non lo dice con cattiveria. Si schiarisce la gola. «Arkangel e Muse di certo sembrano pendere da ogni tua parola. E anche tua sorella, ne sono certo. Dovete essere abbastanza da poter fare la differenza se vi viene chiesto di fare qualcosa di sgradevole. Potete rifiutarvi. Organizzare un ammutinamento».

«Non siamo abbastanza. Non da tenere tutti al sicuro _sia_ da Idris _che_ dal Circolo se si dovesse arrivare a tanto».

«Te l’ho già detto. Ci sono milioni di persone a New York. Non puoi proteggere tutti quanti».

Alec incrocia lo sguardo di Nightlock con una determinazione che sembra così sottile e fragile.

«Devo provarci».

La sorpresa si innesta negli occhi di Nightlock. Apre la bocca per parlare, per _protestare_ , forse, ma poi la richiude subito. Si volta e cammina verso il bordo del tetto senza dire un’altra parola. 

_Che ho detto?,_ supplica la vocina nella testa di Alec. _Cos’ho detto, cos’ho fatto di sbagliato?_

_Non andartene, non andartene. Era la verità. Hai detto che volevi la verità._

E il cuore gli esce dal petto, perché si aspetta che Nightlock faccia un passo oltre il bordo del tetto e scompaia nella notte, si aspetta che Nightlock lo lasci solo nel silenzio e che l’unica scelta che gli rimane sia uscirne scavando.

Ma poi Nightlock estende la giacca e si siede sul parapetto che dà sulla strada sottostante. Ondeggia le gambe oltre il bordo e, lanciando una rapida occhiata oltre la propria spalla, inclina il capo verso Alec. Dà dei colpetti alla placca di cemento accanto a sé col palmo della mano.

«Sentinel» dice, e una parola sola è sufficiente. 

Alec si muove prima di pensare, prima anche solo di respirare, una camminata lenta e sgraziata fino al fianco di Nightlock, facendosi cadere accanto a lui con molta meno eleganza. Abbandona l’arco e la faretra dietro di sé, e potrebbe sentirsi nettamente nudo senza di essi, ma –.

La spalla di Nightlock sfiora la sua. È caldo. Umano. _Perché mai dovrebbe essere qualcos’altro?_

«Posso chiederti una cosa?» chiede allora Nightlock. «È… è una persona in particolare, quella per cui sei preoccupato? Che sei preoccupato venga scoperta?».

«No» risponde Alec troppo velocemente. Pensa a Simon che se ne va in giro con quella sua tuta orrenda e cade dalle scale antincendio e farsi si fa invischiare in complotti e politica. Ma non è Simon ad avere il proprio nome sbattuto su tutti i giornali. Pensare a Simon potrà togliergli il sonno, ma pensare che Magnus possa farsi del male gli toglie il respiro. «Cioè – sì. Sì. Una persona».

Nightlock aggrotta la fronte, sfregando con irrequietezza il pollice contro l’indice dove appoggia le mani nel suo grembo. «E pensi cosa, esattamente? Che Idris ti chiederà di fare qualcosa contro quella persona? Di essere incapace di tenere questa persona al sicuro sia dai tuoi compatrioti che dal Circolo?».

«Non lo so».

«Ora, questa _sì_ che è una cazzata» lo schernisce Nightlock. «Di qualsiasi cosa tu creda di essere capace, Sentinel, ti assicuro che sei capace di dieci volte tanto. Ti ho visto in azione. Ti ho visto combattere. Ti permetto di guardarmi le spalle, e questo la dice lunga, credimi».

«Lo dici tanto per dire».

«Non lo direi se non lo pensassi sul serio. Hai dei superpoteri. E dovrebbero servire a fare del bene. ‘Fanculo Idris, e non lo dico con superficialità. Dovresti usare i tuoi poteri per proteggere le persone a cui tieni. Perché, altrimenti, che senso ha avere quei poteri tanto per cominciare?».

_E se non fossi abbastanza in gamba?_ Il pensiero è di nuovo lì, nomade come sempre. Dimora nella sua ombra da quando Alec è al mondo. _E se non fossi abbastanza in gamba da tenerlo al sicuro? E se mandassero Jace a farlo? Cosa faccio a quel punto? Non posso batterlo._

_Idiota_ , lo rimprovera la voce nella sua testa. _Non manderanno mai Jace. Lui è dalla tua parte. Combatterà con te. Manderanno qualcun altro. Qualcuno a cui non interessa un cazzo di te o di quello che vuoi._

Alec espira lentamente. Il suo respiro si appanna nel freddo in una nuvoletta fungiforme che assomiglia alla nuvola di una detonazione. 

«Posso farti _io_ una domanda?».

Nightlock non esita, inclinando il proprio corpo verso Alec. «Certo».

«Quando hai ottenuto i poteri? Voglio dire, quando si sono manifestati?».

La lingua di Nightlock spunta dalle sue labbra quando se le umetta. Riflette sulla domanda per un lungo istante. 

«Ero giovane» dice alla fine. «Abbastanza giovane da non capire cosa stesse succedendo, ma abbastanza grande da capire che la mia diversità era un male e un segreto da mantenere». Chiude le dita nel palmo della mano e Alec osserva l’aria incresparvisi attorno. «Non è cominciata così. Spostavo le tazze e i piattini nella mia stanza con il pensiero da tempo. Rubavo il telecomando della tv e facevo infuriare il mio patrigno. Staccavo le stelline fosforescenti dal soffitto e le facevo danzare di fronte ai miei occhi. Non sapevo cosa fossi in grado di fare finché non mi sono spinto oltre».

«Quando hai deciso che avresti usato i tuoi poteri per – per questo?». Alec indica lo spazio tra loro. «Per dell’altro?».

«Oh, quello me lo ricordo». Un sorriso mesto si spiega sulle sue labbra. Sembra arrossire per la passione di un ricordo. «Era il 1980, avevo diciott’anni ed ero senza ritegno, io e una mia amica ci eravamo appena trasferiti dalle case dei nostri genitori e avevamo comprato il nostro primo appartamento. Stavamo festeggiando, tornando da un bar o da una discoteca, non ne sono sicuro. Ero ubriaco e usavo i miei poteri in modo evidente e due poliziotti ci hanno fermato per strada. Mi hanno detto che mi avrebbero arrestato. Ho chiesto loro il perché. Non avevano una risposta, ma uno di loro ha estratto le manette e l’altro ha afferrato la pistola. La mia amica si è messa in mezzo per provare a farli ragionare, ma l’unica cosa che vedevano era una donna nera che stava opponendo resistenza all’arresto. Così ho usato i miei poteri per farli schiantare entrambi contro il muro più vicino e siamo corsi via. Ho creato la mia prima maschera più tardi, quella notte».

_Figuriamoci_ , pensa Alec. _Naturalmente è diventato Nightlock salvando la vita a qualcuno. Salvando la vita alla sua amica. Una persona a cui chiaramente tiene. Naturalmente._

_Naturalmente ha sempre saputo cosa fare coi propri poteri._

«Io non ricordo quando mi hanno dato la maschera».

Nightlock scuote il capo. «Non serve che mi spieghi. So di Idris. So quanto siate giovani quando vi fanno cominciare».

«Devo, invece. Devo. È solo che – non so come –». Alec ride senza fiato. «Non so come giustificare le cose che ho fatto per loro, anche se so che – anche se so che non avevo davvero una scelta. Arkangel, beh – ho sempre tentato di stare al passo con lui e non ho mai pensato davvero al perché. Pensavo di farlo perché in quale altro modo l’avrei tenuto al sicuro? Avrei tenuto _tutti_ al sicuro? Ma Idris mi incoraggiava di continuo, mi spingeva ad allenarmi finché non _sanguinavo_ , e vorrei solo – vorrei solo essermene accorto prima». Guarda Nightlock. «Vorrei aver conosciuto _te_ prima».

«Beh, saresti rimasto amaramente deluso allora, perché non ero un così buon partito».

Alec sbuffa, incapace di impedirsi di sorridere. «Chiudi il becco».

Nightlock fa un sorriso ampio. «Chiudimelo tu». Si sporge all’indietro, appoggiandosi di peso sui palmi. Il suo sorriso non svanisce mentre solleva lo sguardo verso le nuvole, ma cambia, evolvendo come il vento. «Abbiamo tutti fatto cose coi nostri poteri di cui ci vergogniamo, Sentinel. Persino io. L’unica cosa che conta è quello che facciamo coi nostri poteri adesso, la scelta che facciamo oggi. Non si tratta del fatto che tu sia capace di bontà, perché so che lo sei. Vuoi tenere al sicuro una persona. Vuoi tenere al sicuro tutti quanti, ma il mondo ti è contro, ed è una cosa terribile di cui prendere coscienza. Ma la domanda non è se tu sia in grado di farlo, quanto piuttosto _se lo farai_ ».

Alec non capisce. Non sembra una scelta: conosce già la risposta. Non c’è parte di lui che si riposerà finché la vita di Magnus è a rischio. «Se lo farò?». 

«Se lo farai» ripete Nightlock. «Se te ne andrai da Idris una volta per tutte, se li perdonerai per questo, per aver minacciato qualcuno che tu –». Una breve esitazione. Una parola si impiglia nella gola di Nightlock, e Alec non dovrebbe farci caso, ma lo fa. Sembra avere importanza. «– qualcuno a cui evidentemente tieni. Non ti sto chiedendo se ti prodigherai per il bene di questa persona. Quello mi sembra scontato».

Alec annuisce. «Lo è». 

«Bene, allora» dice Nightlock. «Fa’ quello che devi fare, Sentinel. Non fermarti davanti a niente. Non permettere loro di ostacolarti».

___________________

_Fa’ quello che devi fare._

Alec è sempre stato bravo a seguire gli ordini, e Sentinel ancor di più. 

È facile cambiare l’itinerario di ronda. Izzy non batte ciglio; era in quella stanza riunioni con Alec, aveva visto quei giornali, sa chi è Magnus. È sempre molto brava a fare due più due quando vuole.

Alec tiene la tuta nell’armadietto. Si cambia nel vicolo dietro al palazzo. Si arrampica sulla scala antincendio con l’arco appeso alla spalla, pregando di non essere visto. E se ne sta in piedi sul tetto del _Tribunal_ ad aspettare finché non vede l’auto di Magnus uscire dal parcheggio e poi respira. Ogni giorno. Ogni _sera_ , a guardare Magnus che se ne va, e poi può andarsene anche lui. È così che funziona.

La prima sera Alec lo segue fino a casa. Il traffico si dirada a mano a mano che si avvicina mezzanotte, ma quell’avanzare a rilento è comunque sufficiente perché Alec possa stare al passo con l’auto nera e lucida di Magnus mentre naviga attraverso la città in un mare di tassisti arrabbiati. Alec osserva Magnus fermare l’auto nel parcheggio dall’altro lato della strada, esita finché le luci nell’attico non si accendono sfarfallando e quello, decide Alec, è un po’ troppo. 

La sera seguente è sufficiente vedere Magnus entrare in macchina in sicurezza. Dev’esserlo. Se rimane più a lungo, comincerà a diventare paranoico. Se pensa troppo, ogni clacson e ogni sirena diventano il tuffo freddo di un pugno nel suo stomaco.

_E se_ , gli chiede la sua coscienza. _E se gli succede qualcosa stanotte? E se gli succede qualcosa quando entra in una caffetteria mentre si reca al lavoro? Cosa succede se esce dall’ufficio per incontrare un testimone?_

_Cosa succede quando non ci sei?_

È combattuto. _Quando non lo è?_ Alec è bravo a sgattaiolare nelle tenebre e osservare Magnus da lontano, ma pedinare delle auto costituisce il rischio che Sentinel venga visto. E se anche il nome e il volto di Sentinel finiscono sui giornali –.

Beh, in quel caso diventano entrambi un bersaglio. 

___________________

Jace se ne accorge dopo una settimana che Alec arriva in ritardo alla ronda, anche se Jace non capisce _il perché_. È solo arrabbiato di nuovo che Alec stia eludendo le missioni quando lui ha la brina dove non batte il sole. (“ _Cioè dappertutto_ ” puntualizza Alec. Jace gli mostra il dito medio prima di spiccare il volo).

È venerdì. La città sta fremendo nonostante novembre si attardi all’orizzonte. Ci sono troppe persone per strada e Alec non riesce a osservarle tutte e questo è un problema quando dovrebbe essere nella squadra di scorta di un qualche viscido politico per ordine di Maryse. 

Sentinel è di guardia. Sotto le ginocchia il cornicione del tetto è freddo e implacabile dove si inginocchia, con l’occhio che guarda attraverso il mirino dell’arco, scrutando il tetto del palazzo di fronte alla ricerca di movimento. La maggior parte delle tende sono chiuse. Non riesce a vedere niente, a parte delle vaghe ombre che subentrano ed escono nella fioca luce gialla. 

La verità è che non aveva letto l’informativa sulla missione, non sul serio. L’aveva scorsa velocemente e l’aveva gettata dall’altra parte del tavolo a Jace e poi era uscito dalla sala riunioni prima che Underhill potesse finire di dare loro gli ordini. Sua madre non era comparsa, ma Alec riusciva a udirla nella declamazione delle sue parole da parte di Underhill. 

Non è la Herondale, questo lo sa. Questo politico che deve proteggere. Forse è un candidato sindaco o il procuratore distrettuale o un dignitario in visita; Alec non se lo ricorda. Non sa nemmeno se sia per la campagna della Herondale o della Penhallow, ma non ha molta importanza. È distratto. Non vuole essere qui. 

Clary è appollaiata sulla scala antincendio sottostante, ha una migliore visuale sul garage e sulle tre guardie del corpo armate che stanno immobili di fronte alle porte dell’atrio. Jace sta sorvolando l’edificio, cinque giri di seguito e poi un circuito dell’isolato. Alec ha perso il conto di quante volte l’ha visto passare in volo.

Era da un po’ che non avevano una missione. Alec si era convinto che sua madre lo avrebbe relegato al lavoro d’ufficio dopo il suo sfogo nella sala riunioni, ma forse questo è il suo tentativo di punirlo: “ _non riuscirai ad andartene da Idris. Nessuno riesce ad andarsene da Idris_ ”.

( _Ma non è del tutto vero, non è così, mamma?_ ).

Forse questa missione non era stata affatto un’idea di sua madre. Forse è Izzy che muove le marionette, che fa il minimo sindacale per far sì che Jace e Alec sembrino ancora servili a Idris quando in realtà sgattaiolano di ronda e danno la caccia ai pirocinetici e agli uomini con le lingue d’argento. 

Non importa. Sembra ancora troppo una perdita di tempo e Alec sta diventando nervoso. Le sue dita fremono sul mirino. Gli si sta intorpidendo il ginocchio. La maschera comincia a prudergli e il Kevlar sul petto comincia a dargli fastidio alla pelle, e se non si alza e non comincia a correre, da qualche parte, da _qualsiasi_ parte, in fretta, perderà la testa.

Wolfsbane li ha informati che un altro vigilante a Brooklyn sostiene di aver visto Azazel, il teleporta che Wolfsbane stava cercando, e che vuole rinforzi. Alec cerca di non pensare al fatto che il loft di Magnus è vicino al punto d’incontro designato. Non significa niente. Brooklyn è vasta. 

Alec deve arrivarci il prima possibile. 

Non ha il tempo di assicurarsi che qualche politico depravato non si faccia sparare dal proprio avversario alle elezioni amministrative o di che cazzo si tratta.

«Come procede?» giunge la voce di Izzy nell’orecchio di Alec. Alec è infreddolito e bagnato e avvilito ed è certo che trapelerà tutto nella sua risposta.

«Alla grande. Non si muove niente, non è morto nessuno. Sembra proprio che mamma e papà riceveranno la paga stanotte».

Izzy fa una risata nasale, ma Alec non riesce ad evocare un sorriso. La sua bocca è tesa in un broncio amaro e lui sonda la strada sottostante con il mirino ancora una volta.

«Jace e Clary?».

«Tutto okay. Muse è in posizione. Arkangel è incazzato per il fatto che fossi in ritardo. Ma fintantoché non combina qualche casino qui e riusciamo a raggiungere Wolfsbane prima che finisca la nottata, non mi interessa quanto possa mettere il muso».

Un momento di silenzio. Izzy non risponde subito, ma Alec riesce a sentirla pensare. Riesce a sentirla aggirare le cose che evidentemente gli vuole dire; è tutto molto rumoroso.

«Iz. Sputa il rospo».

«Potresti semplicemente dirglielo, sai. A Jace, intendo. Non sarebbe così arrabbiato se gli avessi detto quello che fai tutte le sere».

Alec aggrotta la fronte. «Non sto facendo un bel niente, è solo l’indagine –».

«È una balla e tu _sai_ che io lo so. Non cercare di raccontare cazzate a me, Alec. Non devi sorvegliare Magnus tutte le sere. Datti un po’ di tregua. Permetti a qualcun altro di darti una mano».

«Non sto –».

«Non sono stupida. So cosa stai facendo. Hai un localizzatore sulla tuta, ricordi? Ti ho visto seguire la sua macchina fino al ponte tre volte questa settimana, ogni volta lo stesso percorso prima di tornare indietro. Diamine, ti ho praticamente incoraggiato io a farlo, lo capisco. Tenere d’occhio Magnus è importante, soprattutto adesso».

«Non sto –» ci riprova Alec. «D’accordo, _è vero_ , però –».

«Però è una cosa tua» lo interrompe Izzy. «So cosa stai per dire».

«È una cosa mia» ribatte Alec. Sente il ronzio delle ali di Jace mentre passa lì vicino, ma Jace non atterra. Alec si sente ancora teso. Chiude l’arco e si volta rispetto al bordo del tetto, premendo le dita contro il dispositivo di comunicazione. Abbassa la voce, come se facesse un minimo di differenza. «È praticamente colpa mia se Magnus ha un bersaglio sulla schiena al momento, sono io ad aiutarlo con quest’indagine. Idris lo sta tenendo d’occhio per causa _mia_ ». 

«E allora permettici di aiutarti! Forse è una sorpresa per te, ma siamo la tua famiglia e ci teniamo a te. E so che tu tieni a lui, a Magnus. Gli dobbiamo molto, per tutto quello che ha fatto per i super e per tutto quello che ha fatto per te. Io, personalmente, gli devo molto. E così anche Jace».

«Iz».

«Pensaci su e basta, okay? Se Idris sta tenendo d’occhio Magnus, dovremmo tutti badare a lui. So che hai detto di non volere che Meliorn installasse delle cimici o delle videocamere di sicurezza, ma ci sono altre cose che possiamo fare per tenere Magnus al sicuro. Potremmo alternare delle ronde attorno al suo palazzo. Farlo seguire fino a casa da una persona diversa ogni giorno, così che tu riesca a dormire la notte. Clary acconsentirebbe in un nanosecondo se glielo chiedessi. Aline e Helen, Lydia. E anche Jace, tanto per la cronaca. Non è stupido, nonostante quello che potrebbe volerti far pensare… sa che c’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa. Se glielo avessi detto… digli che qualcuno a cui tieni è nei guai e Jace si piegherebbe in due la schiena per te, lo sai. È così che funziona. Lui pensa col cuore. Non devi tenerglielo nascosto, anche se evidentemente vuoi farlo».

«Izzy» insiste Alec, ma non sa cosa vuole dire. Non può discutere con lei quando ha ragione. 

_Ma dovrei essere abbastanza in gamba da farlo da solo_ , giunge l’eco. _Sono bravo quanto Jace. Posso proteggere Magnus senza di lui._

( _So che lo sei. So che ne sei in grado_ , risponde Nightlock in un ricordo. _Non riguarda il fatto che tu ne sia capace_ ).

Se uscire dall’ombra di anni e anni di _sanguinamenti_ per stare al passo con Jace, essere bravo quanto Jace e essere rapido quanto Jace fosse così semplice, Alec l’avrebbe già fatto molto tempo fa. Il dolore lo tiene a terra, ma non così tanto dolore. Non quando è nel suo cuore e non riesce a riposizionarselo sulla mano, in un labbro spaccato o sulle nocche escoriate. 

È solo che non vuole che i suoi problemi e le sue inadeguatezze siano un peso per tutti gli altri. 

«Non sei un peso, fratellone. Ti prego di non pensarlo».

Non si era reso conto di averlo detto a voce alta. 

«Non intendevo – non intendevo quello. Scordatelo. Scusa».

«Non intendevi quello o non intendevi dirlo?» indaga Izzy. Sembra troppo empatica. «So che vuoi prenderti cura di tutti noi, ma anche a noi è consentito prenderci cura di te. Quest’indagine sul Circolo, tutta questa questione sulla Herondale, ti sei caricato da solo così tante cose sulle spalle per così tanto tempo e io… sono preoccupata per te. Per quello che ti succede nella testa». Se Alec potesse udirla accigliarsi, lo farebbe. La testardaggine è un tratto di famiglia. «Quindi non nascondermi queste cose, va bene? Avresti potuto dirmelo!».

«Ne parlerò con Arkangel» borbotta Alec. «Scusa».

«Promesso?».

«Iz –».

«Giurin giurello? Sai che questa è sacra».

«Giurin giurello. Però… non tormentarmi».

«Alec, tormentarti è il mio mestiere» si lamenta Izzy. «Sono una tormentatrice professionista». La sente digitare tasti sulla tastiera. «Va bene. Basta così con le svenevolezze per stasera. Cerca di far cenno a Jace di scendere. Aline e Helen stanno arrivando a sostituirvi cosicché voi possiate andare da Wolfsbane. Sto tracciando la via più veloce per Brooklyn al momento. Vi mando le coordinate tra un attimo…».

___________________

Alec non ricorda l’ultima volta che ha dormito profondamente per tutta la notte. Quando aveva dieci o undici anni, presume, un bel po’ d’anni dopo il golpe di Valentine, ma appena prima che Jace entrasse in famiglia e i sogni bambineschi di Alec venissero rimpiazzati dalle repliche degli scenari di allenamento nella sua testa e dal contare i suoi difetti prima di chiudere gli occhi.

Non è semplice dormire nel suo nuovo appartamento. Le ombre sul letto sono lunghe ed emaciate. Le assi del pavimento scricchiolano in un modo a cui non è abituato. Le condutture dietro alle pareti sono vecchie e si lamentano a tutte le ore della notte, ma soprattutto quando è finalmente a casa dopo aver inseguito l’ennesima pista infruttuosa e vuole solo dormire. 

Il nuovo letto di Alec è troppo morbido e al mattino gli fa male la schiena, e continua a incrociare lo sguardo del suo vicino di sotto quando raccoglie la posta, ed è sicuro che riesca a sentirlo andare e venire dal terrazzo a orari stupidi al mattino.

Tutte quelle cose sono sopportabili.

_È tutto il resto che… non lo è._

La soffiata di Wolfsbane era stata un disastro. La vigilante che avrebbero dovuto incontrare non si è fatta viva. 

«O forse sì, e poi ha lanciato un’occhiata ai nostri tre cagnolini Corporate e ha tagliato la corda» aveva sghignazzato Veil, guardando Arkangel mentre lo diceva. E in una qualsiasi altra serata Jace avrebbe abboccato e avrebbe contrattaccato, ma non stasera. Aveva mostrato i lenti e borbottato un “ _vaffanculo_ ” a malapena udibile ed era scomparso nella notte, lasciando sia Alec che Clary a piedi.

«Scusalo» aveva detto Clary. «È stata una lunga serata. È solo frustrato quanto noi che anche questo tentativo non abbia avuto successo. Penso che sperassimo tutti su quella pista sul teleporta».

Veil aveva assottigliato lo sguardo, una risposta piccata sulla punta della lingua, ma Wolfsbane aveva sollevato una mano. «Penso che stiamo tutti fumando di rabbia. Non saltiamoci alla gola gli uni con gli altri. Proverò di nuovo a mettermi in contatto con Salem, vediamo se mi parlerà se sono da solo. È molto amica di Nightlock. Si fida di me, ma ha paura del Circolo, e giustamente direi».

Alec non aveva detto niente. Non ci era riuscito. Formare delle parole improvvisamente era come uno sforzo, il suo corpo intero letargico e lento, che il pensiero di parlare era diventato insormontabile. Veil aveva attirato la sua attenzione e l’aveva guardato come se se ne fosse accorta, come se sapesse esattamente il modo in cui la sua bocca si era incollata per l’esaustione, e lui le aveva fatto un cenno affermativo col capo, ed ecco tutto.

Lui e Clary se n’erano andati senza niente. 

Ora Alec si toglie la tuta, facendo volare la maschera dall’altra parte della stanza; quasi si aspetta che si appiccichi alla parete con un rumore _stomachevole_ , ma si limita a buttare giù la sveglia dal comodino. Si lascia cadere a faccia in giù sul materasso, il cuscino smorza il suo lamento che diventa uno sbadiglio e poi un suono troppo simile ad un singhiozzo.

Vuole dormire, ma non ci riesce. Serra gli occhi con forza, soffocandosi nel cuscino, ma ogni livido sul suo corpo canta come se lo stessero comprimendo. Le sue mani continuano a pungere per la corda di un arco fantasma che gli taglia la carne dei polpastrelli. Si chiede come farebbe mai a catturare un teleporta, figurarsi un pirocinetico.

Non può superare in velocità uno che si sa teletrasportare, non conta quanto lui sia veloce. Non può impedire ad un teleporta di introdursi nel suo appartamento e metterlo a soqquadro in una furia, oppure di aggirarsi per Idris un giorno e di uccidere tutte le persone a cui tiene, oppure di beccare Simon per strada con quella sua stupida tuta –.

_Non può impedire a uno che si sa teletrasportare di trovare Magnus –._

«No. No, no, no» supplica Alec ad alta voce. Afferra l’altro cuscino e lo usa per coprirsi la parte posteriore del cranio, strattonandoselo sotto le orecchie. Non sanno nemmeno se teleporta stia lavorando per il Circolo. Non per certo. È solo un presentimento. Solo un filo rosso sulla bacheca di sughero di Wolfsbane. Tutto qua. Non è assodato.

_Stai pensando troppo,_ pensa. Cerca di ricordare le tecniche di respirazione che Izzy gli aveva insegnato quand’erano piccoli; gliele aveva insegnate perché le usasse per stabilizzare l’arco, ma Alec ha trovato delle alternative. _Inspira dalla bocca. Espira dal naso. Smettila di dare di matto._

Non osa muoversi e, alla fine, si addormenta. Ma è un sonno incostante, irrequieto. Il minimo rumore lo smuove dal dormiveglia. Il vento ulula all’esterno, ma le sue coperte sono troppo calde, lo fanno sudare.

Se sogna, non se lo ricorda. È certo che sia meglio così.

Il sorgere del sole lo sveglia.

O, a dire il vero, i momenti prima del sorgere del sole: i pallidi grigio-viola e i gialli annacquati dell’alba, quando il sole è ancora una preveggenza sotto la linea dell’orizzonte.

Non ricorda l’ultima volta che è sorto il sole. Non ricorda l’ultima volta che si è svegliato prima che suonasse la sveglia, anche se di certo non si sente riposato. 

Con gli occhi stanchi, Alec si sfrega la faccia col dorso della mano e rotola verso il bagliore strano ed empireo che filtra attraverso la finestra nel punto in cui si è dimenticato di abbassare le serrande. Strizza gli occhi a quel primo baluginio di luce solare, lo strano luccichio sui grattacieli all’esterno, ed è così frastornato che per un istante non sa cosa stia guardando.

Il cielo sta diventando arancione. Ci sono così poche nuvole. Manda la città in fiamme, anche se il luccichio della pioggia nell’aria brilla come dei diamanti su una vetrata.

La sua sveglia segna le 5:30. Dà un’occhiata alla maschera abbandonata sul pavimento; ha ancora un paio d’ore prima del lavoro. Prima che essere Sentinel ridiventi un rischio.

_Un paio d’ore… giusto per controllare._

___________________

Sentinel arriva sul tetto del _Tribunal_ per le 6, e qualunque sole avesse spinto contro la curva dell’orizzonte ora è ricaduto nell’acqua. Un ammasso di nuvole grigie arriva dalla baia e inghiotte gli schizzi dell’alba che si rovesciano sull’acqua come olio; Alec li osserva venir consumati, New York che sbiadisce nella desaturazione. 

Forse ad Alec mancherebbe l’alba, se la conoscesse come la pioggia, ma è cresciuto in questa città dove non si può tirare una linea netta tra il giorno e la notte. Le fasi del crepuscolo sembrano continuare ad indugiare, un bagliore pallido che intorpidisce i sensi e assomiglia al nulla, che spazza via qualunque senso del tempo. 

Dove le nuvole sono sottili, il cielo brilla di un colore che potrebbe essere quasi definito giallo, pallido come lo chiffon e altrettanto inconsistente. Alec deve strizzare gli occhi, chiedendosi se non gli stiano giocando dei brutti scherzi. 

È una scheggia d’alba. Nessun altro si è fermato a farci caso; la città sta già rugliando, sveglia da ben prima dell’alba. New York non dorme mai davvero, dopotutto, attende solo il suo tempo sottoterra, in un qualche posto scuro e disgustoso finché l’odore del cibo scadente venduto per strada e del caffè istantaneo la desta alla superficie. 

Il vento fruga tra l’impennaggio della faretra di Alec, il suono assomiglia al sibilo di un giunco. Non si armonizza del tutto con la dissonanza dei clacson e lo sbatacchiare delle saracinesche dei negozi sollevate con l’arrivo del giorno.

E tuttavia, forse questo è il momento più tranquillo in cui abbia mai udito la città, ad eccezione di quando viene inghiottita dalla neve. Sta camminando su una linea molto precaria. 

_Una fantasticheria alla Cenerentola,_ sussurra il vento. _Sentinel non dovrebbe essere qui. È troppo tardi per essere all’aperto e sta esaurendo le ombre in cui nascondersi._

Alec si sente irrequieto. Di norma riesce a controllarlo, ma non oggi; oggi risulta ribelle, come un graffio. Ma le sue unghie sono arrotondate e lui vuole avere qualcosa con cui tenere le mani impegnate, perché c’è questo tremore nelle sue dita che potrebbe essere mancanza di sonno, oppure ansia, oppure qualcosa di completamente diverso, e teme che potrebbe sfociare in lui che si tira la pelle finché non se la strappa via del tutto. 

Si dovrebbe star vestendo per andare al lavoro in questo momento. Uscirebbe di casa per andare a prendere la metro tra un quarto d’ora. Tra tre quarti d’ora sarebbe arrivato alla sua fermata e, entro un’ora, sarebbe dietro la sua scrivania. Dovrebbe andare. Deve cambiarsi, lavarsi i denti, indossare una cravatta. Deve solo fingere di essere un umano. 

Alec non si muove. Se ne sta in piedi sulle labbra dell’edificio, le dita dei piedi a un passo di distanza dal chiudersi attorno al bordo del tetto, e lascia che l’arco penzoli in una presa allentata. Chiude gli occhi, solleva le braccia appena un po’, e immagina che il vento lo sollevi, gli permetta di volare, come Jace, e di non tornare. Non sa dove andrebbe; il senso di colpa per essersene andato probabilmente lo riporterebbe a casa, ma il pensiero di New York che rotola via sotto ai suoi piedi sembra una libertà che lo calmerebbe. 

Solo un momento ancora. Guarderà in faccia la realtà giusto tra un istante.

La porta della scala antincendio si apre e si chiude alle sue spalle, un intruso si assicura di chiuderla silenziosamente. Ci sono anche dei passi: i primi sono sicuri e stabili, e poi si arrestano bruscamente, ma dopo un momento di silenzio enfatizzato, la persona che è arrivata comincia a camminare di nuovo, la camminata più delicata. 

Alec inspira profondamente, pensando di fuggire; può essere il fantasma mattutino di qualcuno. Fa un passo verso il bordo, ma non salta giù. Le sue dita fremono sull’arco, ma non estrae una freccia da annodare all’estremità della sua teleferica. 

I passi si fermano a non più di un metro e mezzo di distanza dietro di lui. 

«Buongiorno, straniero».

È Magnus.

E Alec si ritrova ad espirare su un sorriso esasperato; è un sorriso un po’ esagitato, ma lo è anche il modo in cui scuote il capo, incredulo. Non si volta immediatamente, ma permette alle sue spalle di rilassarsi. 

«Non stai pensando di saltare giù, vero?».

Magnus lo dice in modo scherzoso, ma Alec riesce a percepire la nota tesa nella sua voce, la sottile agitazione, il non-detto: _se è così, verrò giù con te, nel tentativo di tirarti indietro._ Alec non sa come si sente a riguardo, così si volta per salutare Magnus.

In qualche modo, la luce morente dell’alba trova ancora il volto di Magnus. Culla la curva del suo zigomo, l’ombra sotto il suo labbro, le sbavature scure del trucco. I suoi occhi sono dolci e accoglienti, e Magnus indossa questo suo sorriso peculiare e sghembo, sia fiaccamente affezionato che familiare. Nella mano tiene una tazzina di caffè in polistirolo come se fosse la sua ultima ancora di salvataggio nel mondo, ma le sue sopracciglia si sollevano quando Alec incrocia il suo sguardo in un modo che suggerisce che potrebbe averne appena trovata un’altra. 

Il cuore di Alec fa le capriole su sé stesso. Non può farne a meno. La maschera non può impedirlo. Non più.

«Ciao» dice Alec scioccamente. Non risponde alla domanda di Magnus, per cui Magnus alza gli occhi al cielo, avvicinandosi ad Alec mentre Alec si allontana dal bordo del tetto. «Che ci fai quassù?».

Troppo spontaneo. Troppo sincero. L’ora è ancora troppo presta per un pensiero coerente. Indossa ancora la tuta, ed è un rischio, lo è sempre, ma –.

Questo è il cornicione. Il cornicione vero, quello da cui vuole essere gettato giù. 

«Rituale mattutino» dice Magnus, sollevando la tazzina di caffè. «Un po’ di pace e tranquillità prima che cominci la giornata e il mio telefono cominci a squillare di continuo». Fa scorrere il suo sguardo su Alec, dalla testa ai piedi, e un piccolo cipiglio sconcerta le sue sopracciglia. «E _tu_ che ci fai qui?».

Alec fa del suo meglio per scrollare le spalle. «La ronda» dice, e Magnus risponde con un “ _tsk_ ” che rivela ad Alec che non gli crede. 

«I super avranno anche una vita dura, ma non ti affibbiano il turno di notte se non hai combinato qualcosa di davvero grave».

Alec scrolla le spalle di nuovo, abbassando lo sguardo quando lo sguardo fisso di Magnus diventa troppo intenso.

«Quindi hai combinato qualcosa di grave?» tira a indovinare Magnus, prendendo un sorso pensieroso di caffè. «Hai perfettamente ragione. Non penso che tu ne sia capace».

«Ehi».

«Dico solo come la vedo io» ribatte Magnus, ma le sue labbra si sfaldano in un sorriso troppo presto, tradendolo. 

La familiarità è strana, eppure facile. Non si vedono in questo modo, come Magnus e Sentinel, dalla sera in cui Alec l’aveva riaccompagnato al suo appartamento. Si erano già incontrati solo una volta. 

Magnus era più pungente allora. È più pungente quando Alec non è Alec, meno delicato, più guardingo. Fa giochetti –.

No. Non sta facendo giochetti adesso. Quello è stato allora. Qualcosa è cambiato. 

Magnus sta sorridendo a Sentinel con quel sorriso che di norma riserva ad Alec… _esclusivamente ad Alec._

_Perché – perché mi stai guardando in questo modo? Perché sei qui?_

Magnus prende un altro sorso di caffè e poi dice, con l’orlo della tazza premuto contro la bocca: «Guardia del corpo?».

Lo sguardo di Alec schizza verso l’alto. «Cosa? No». Magnus inarca le sopracciglia. Alec sospira. «È così ovvio?».

«Sì e no» fa spallucce Magnus, accorciando la distanza tra loro. «Per me, sì. Non ti ho mai visto alla luce del giorno prima. Qualunque cosa ti abbia condotto qui dev’essere seria, ma non per Idris, perché mi pare di ricordare che tu sia più incline ad accompagnare a casa dai bar sciocchi uomini ubriachi a notte fonda piuttosto che a inseguire l’alba. Per cui Idris non deve essere a conoscenza che tu sei qua fuori, e, di conseguenza, questa missione che evidentemente hai dev’essere importante per te». Magnus si lecca le labbra per togliere i rimasugli di caffè. «Solo per te».

«Sono davvero così trasparente, eh?».

«Infallibilmente, temo». 

Magnus fa un altro sorriso ampio, soddisfatto di sé, e Alec può solo limitarsi a rispecchiarlo, e poi se ne stanno in piedi su tetto all’alba, a guardarsi come un paio di sciocchi colpiti dalle stelle.

Forse quello è solo Alec. 

O forse no.

Magnus indica Alec con la tazzina di caffè. «Allora, Mister Guardia-del-corpo» dice, ed è come un gatto che fa le fusa. «Chi è che si è guadagnato il favore del caro Sentinel? Lavora qui, presumo?».

«Magnus» lo ammonisce Alec. 

«Quindi è un sì» considera Magnus. «Un amico? Un familiare? Un fratello, una sorella? Un _fidanzato_?».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo ma gli regge il gioco. «Niente di tutto ciò» afferma. 

Magnus inarca di nuovo le sopracciglia. «Ohhh» dice in modo strascicato. «Questo sì che è interessante. Che tu rischi una vita per uno sconosciuto mi sembra piuttosto atipico».

«Non ho mai detto che si trattasse di uno sconosciuto».

Magnus assottiglia lo sguardo nei confronti di Alec, esasperato dalla risposta rapida di Alec. _Che cosa si aspettava che Alec dicesse?_ Alec non ne è sicuro, ma gli piace il modo in cui solleva la bocca di Magnus con un tic che non riesce a reprimere. 

«Sentinel, non sarai mica qui per me, vero?».

Il modo in cui lo dice fa sì che Alec si chieda se Magnus volesse che le sue parole risultassero superficiali, gioviali. Fa sì che Alec si chieda se Magnus pensi che sembrino incuranti – perché, per Alec, non lo sono.

C’è questa macchia nella voce di Magnus che non può essere mascherata, dove le parole sono dense e caute e quelle di un uomo che ha avuto dei giorni in cui ha messo in discussione il fatto di essere abbastanza da meritare la protezione di qualcuno.

Il silenzio di Alec è sufficientemente rumoroso da costituire una risposta. 

Magnus si porta la tazzina di caffè alle labbra ma non prende un altro sorso. Si piega un braccio con fare protettivo contro il torace e scruta la città. «Mi lusinghi» dice. I suoi occhi passano velocemente sui grattacieli dai colori opachi; non li sta osservando sul serio. «Ma me la caverò».

La voce di Alec è molto sottile quando risponde. Molto sottile, molto sincera. Se parla più forte, forse dovrà mascherare anche quella, e non sarà così veritiera. 

«Questo non puoi saperlo» sussurra. _Il tuo nome è sui giornali. Il tuo_ vero _nome. Se la gente riesce a trovare me, che indosso una maschera, tanto meglio riesce a trovare te._

_E io non so se riuscirei a sopportarlo._

«Sì, invece». 

«Magnus –».

Bruscamente, Magnus si volta per guardare Alec in faccia. 

«Me la caverò, Sentinel» dice. «So perché sei qui, e lo apprezzo, davvero, ma non sei in debito con me. Non sono cieco rispetto al tipo di attenzione che la gente che fa il mio lavoro si guadagna dai politici e dai poliziotti e da chiunque altro stia firmando gli assegni di Idris. Sono un bersaglio, lo so. Ma lo è anche chiunque si schieri a favore dei super. Non sto facendo niente senza essere ben consapevole dei rischi».

«È solo una precauzione». _È solo per la mia sanità mentale –._

«Lo so che è così. E sapere che tu sei là fuori, a prenderti cura di me, è più confortante di quanto non possa esprimere a parole. Non è cosa da tutti i giorni guadagnarsi un angelo custode personale». Fa scorrere lo sguardo sul corpo di Alec. «Sentinel, di nome e di fatto. Ti si addice, sai? Ma, sfortunatamente, qualcuno ti ha battuto sul filo di lana».

Alec si acciglia. «E questo cosa significa?».

Un raro rossore fiorisce sugli zigomi di Magnus, che non riesce più a sostenere lo sguardo di Alec. Il suo sorriso si amplia fino a diventare così largo che deve nasconderlo dietro la tazzina di caffè. È un tipo di sorriso privato, quel tipo di sorriso che fa pensare ad Alec ai cornicioni e al saltare un’altra volta, alla sensazione di essere in caduta libera dove non c’è terreno. 

«Pare che ci sia già qualcuno che si prende cura di me» dice allora Magnus. «Non si può sottovalutare la testardaggine di un uomo che non nasconde i propri sentimenti. Potrebbe persino estromettere voi super dal mercato».

_Sta parlando di me._

Beh, non di Sentinel, ma di Alec, quello stesso Alec che era seduto di fronte a Magnus in ufficio, che gli aveva tenuto la mano e gli aveva detto “ _e se io volessi farlo?_ ” quando Magnus aveva detto che non c’era bisogno che Alec lo proteggesse. 

Alec si copre la bocca con la mano, sfregandosi la mascella, ma la sua pelle risulta bollente al tocco. La sua maschera non nasconderà granché.

«Beh, è… è una bella cosa» dice. «Voglio dire, tu – uhm, te lo meriti – che ci sia qualcuno che bada a te. Sono contento. Per questo qualcuno. Per te».

«Non hai intenzione di convincermi che tu sei in grado di proteggermi meglio?» lo punzecchia Magnus.

«Io – uhm – cioè –».

«Sei confuso?».

«Cosa? _No_ ».

Magnus indica di nuovo Alec con la tazzina del caffè, gli brillano gli occhi. 

«Parmi proprio che Sentinel dissenta» sorride, e quando Alec sposta il peso da un piede all’altro, a disagio, aggiunge: «È una cosa tenera. Non nasconderla. È ristoratore vederti meno burbero e perpetuamente esasperato da chiunque ti stia attorno». 

«Non sono burbero» insiste Alec. «O forse sì?».

«Non neghi il perpetuamente esasperato, vedo» ride Magnus, ed è una risata piena di spirito, affilata e impudente, in contrasto con la vaghezza dell’alba che non è né qui e né lì. 

Magnus si avvicina, e la sua mano libera sfiora il lato del braccio di Alec, appena sopra il parabraccio di cuoio. Non dovrebbe far saltare il cuore di Alec in quel modo, perché la persona che Magnus guarda, la persona che Magnus tocca, non è lui, non è _Alec_ , ma forse quello che dice Magnus è vero: lui non nasconde affatto i propri sentimenti, ed è una maledizione, perché –.

Perché è da un po’ che non è certo di riuscire a controllare questa cosa.

«Ti ringrazio» dice Magnus, «per il tuo senso del dovere, o per il tuo senso di qualcos’altro, se questo non è un dovere». 

«Non è un dovere. Giuro».

Magnus emette un suono a le labbra chiuse, pensieroso, e stavolta il tocco è una lieve stretta. _Troppo familiare_. Forse ha bisogno di sentire carne e ossa e verità sotto le sue dita; forse non sa quanto poco di Sentinel sia reale. E nemmeno Alec lo sa, se dev’essere onesto con sé stesso.

Forse vede qualcosa di completamente diverso. Alec osserva le sopracciglia di Magnus unirsi sulla sua fronte e il suo capo inclinarsi di lato. 

«Non voglio che ti disturbi per me» mormora Magnus. Chiude le dita attorno al gomito di Alec e stringe. Il suo sguardo assottigliato cade in un punto tra gli occhi di Alec e il suo petto e Magnus aggrotta la fronte, come se volesse che la tuta di Alec diventasse trasparente. «Ci sono modi migliori di impiegare il tuo tempo. Non portarti alla rovina per me… Sono sopravvissuto finora».

«Hai fatto così tanto per noi» sussurra Alec. «Qualcuno dovrebbe… qualcuno dovrebbe ricambiare il favore».

Magnus sbuffa col naso, alzando gli occhi al cielo in modo teatrale. La sua mano cade dal braccio di Alec, e ad Alec manca, naturalmente, ma sembra ancora che l’intero corpo di Alec sia allungato su un filo.

«Che egalitario da parte tua» commenta Magnus. «Costantemente diplomatico».

«Magnus, sai che non è quello che –».

«Lo so». E poi, a voce più bassa: « _Lo so_ ».

Alec scuote il capo. «No, non lo sai. Voglio dire – a Idris –». _Si sono accorti di te._ «Cominceranno a fare pressioni. A renderti la vita difficile, a smettere di pubblicare i tuoi articoli – devono essere fermati, ma non so come fare, quindi questo è il meglio che ho. Il meglio che posso fare».

«E lo faresti per chiunque, non è vero?».

Alec non può rispondere a quella domanda. Si rifiuta di mentire, ma non può nemmeno compromettersi. L’alba è giunta, e lui ha ancora addosso la tuta. Improvvisamente, è molto consapevole della sua maschera.

«Posso farti una domanda?» continua Magnus. «Prima che tu scompaia con l’alba, o in qualsiasi modo questa cosa funzioni».

«Sì» sussurra Alec, «certo».

Per un momento, Magnus sembra in difficoltà. Esita, una decisione soppesata sulla bilancia nella sua testa e che scopre essere sbilanciata, se il fatto che Magnus si stia tormentando il labbro sia un dato da prendere in considerazione. 

“ _Non c’è una persona dentro la cui testa vorresti disperatamente vedere?”._

Alec si sente di nuovo pronto a scappare. 

«Magnus, io – dovrei andare –».

«Tu non mi conosci» lo interrompe Magnus. Una fitta di terrore riecheggia nello stomaco di Alec. _Perché assomiglia a una messa alla prova? Perché assomiglia più a una domanda che ad un’affermazione?_ «Eppure –».

Magnus contrae le labbra in una linea decisa. Qualsiasi cosa sia quella che vuole dire, qualsiasi cosa voglia chiedere a questa versione di Sentinel con gli occhi stanchi, non accadrà oggi. Alec lo osserva cambiare idea. 

«Niente. Non è niente, non ti preoccupare» dice Magnus. «È solo che tu – sto ancora cercando di capirti. Tutto quello che pensavo di sapere era –».

«Era?»

«Ingenuo, presumo. Non stavo prestando attenzione. Ma ora –». Incrocia intenzionalmente lo sguardo di Alec. «Penso di star finalmente capendo chi sei».

_E chi sono?,_ non può fare a meno di pensare Alec. _Potresti dirmelo?_

Non può rimanere per scoprirlo. Deve andarsene prima che si spezzi l’incantesimo e lui ritorni ad essere una zucca. O qualcosa di peggio. 

«Devo andarmene» mormora. «Ti prego, solo –».

«Starò all’erta» dice Magnus con un sorrisetto. Non raggiunge i suoi occhi. «Magari ci vediamo in giro».

Alec annuisce in modo teso. Afferra la teleferica dalla cintura e una freccia dalla faretra, incoccandola. La freccia sibila tra la distanza che c’è fra questo tetto e il successivo e Alec dà uno strattone alla corda, assicurandosi che sia salda. 

Magnus lo osserva.

Alec aggancia l’arco alla fune, pronto ad andare dall’altra parte. Non si guarderà indietro. _Non lo farà._

Lo fa.

___________________

Sono trascorsi tre giorni da quando ha incontrato Magnus sul tetto. Altri tre giorni in cui ha ignorato i desideri di Magnus e l’ha tenuto d’occhio.

_Altri tre giorni in cui non ha nascosto i suoi sentimenti._

Alec si fissa intensamente nello specchio del bagno.

La doccia nel suo nuovo appartamento è troppo calda; il vetro è reso umido dal vapore e dalle sue stesse impronte strisciate. Le sue mani si serrano attorno al lavandino, le sue spalle nude sono ingobbite mentre la curva del suo corpo forma una chiesa fugace.

_Ed è appropriato,_ pensa. _Perché questa sarà la cosa più vicina alla preghiera a cui arriverà mai._

L’acqua gli ha chiazzato la pelle di rosso e le cicatrici risaltano come fratture di un bianco fine sul suo corpo; le conosce molto intimamente. Il corrugamento di una vecchia ferita d’arma da fuoco, le increspature di ustioni svanite, un taglio netto causato dal bordo affilato delle ali di Jace. 

È pieno di buchi, di luoghi dove ha perso piccolo parti di sé, manciate del suo corpo prese e svuotate. Le sue dita punzecchiano il livido violaceo reticolato, dipinto sul suo fianco, che sta diventando giallastro ai bordi.

“ _Sto ancora cercando di capirti_ ”.

Il livido canta. Alec fa una smorfia. 

È l’unica cosa che resta quando la maschera di Alec viene rimossa. Lividi e ossa ricomposte e mani che riescono a malapena a sopportare la sua stessa pelle –.

_È questo che si aspetta Magnus? Se rimuovesse la tuta a Sentinel, pensa che sotto ci troverebbe un essere umano?_

Alec torce il corpo nello specchio, ispezionando il modo in cui il livido gli si espande sul fianco e gli si attorciglia attorno alle reni. Preme sulla pelle proprio sopra l’osso iliaco, osservando il sangue accorrere al tocco e poi svanire di nuovo.

Uh.

Alec tocca di nuovo l’osso iliaco. Sembra diverso; il suo corpo si irrigidisce. Il respiro gli si blocca in gola. Gli si chiudono gli occhi. 

Immagina l’estensione di una mano sulle sue reni, delle dita che gli massaggiano i nocchi della spina dorsale. Nessuno l’ha mai toccato lì. 

Immagina delle dita che tracciano il suo petto, disegnando delle linee sicure sui peli del suo petto, sui contorni distorti del suo corpo. Le immagina accompagnate da una risata deliziata. Immagina tenerezza, calore, gentilezza. 

Niente sangue. Nessuna sporcizia incrostata sotto le sue unghie. Solo il corpo di un uomo e non una macchina fatta per uccidere. 

_Cos’è che Magnus vede quando guarda Sentinel? Cos’è che vede quando guarda Alec?_

“ _Penso di star finalmente capendo chi sei_ ”.

Alec si scrolla di dosso quel pensiero, i suoi capelli bagnati schizzano lo specchio di goccioline d’acqua. Si avvolge in un asciugamano e va in camera da letto, dove la sua tuta è abbandonata per terra e la faretra è svuotata sul letto.

Afferra l’arco e si dirige in salotto, lasciando delle impronte bagnate sul pavimento. La sua pelle formicola per la pelle d’oca di fronte alle finestre del terrazzo, gli spifferi freddi gli causano dei brividi, ma non si ferma a cercare dei vestiti. 

Il freddo è accusatorio. Gli crea un dolore nel ponte nasale. Qualcosa per farlo concentrare. Comincia a stringere la corda sull’arco. Qualcosa per tenersi le mani impegnate.

New York ammicca verso di lui. Le file di taxi e i loro fanali brillanti appaiono come delle correnti molto più in basso, archi di elettricità che conducono verso un cuore pulsante.

_Non vorresti saperlo?_ , lo pungola la città. _Cos’è che succede sotto la superficie?_

Spontaneamente, i pensieri di Alec virano su Nightlock.

Non è la prima volta che Alec si chiede chi ci sia sotto alla giacca e dietro la maschera. Dove vada durante il giorno. Se lui e Alec si siano passati accanto per strada nelle vesti dei loro alter ego e non se ne siano accorti. 

_Come potrei non accorgermene?_ , pensa Alec, giocherellando con la corda dell’arco. _È così diverso quando non è Nightlock?_

La forza delle sue spalle. Le mèche fra i suoi capelli. Il modo in cui si muove, flessuoso, aggraziato, pericoloso… Alec richiama alla mente la sensazione della spalla di Nightlock premuta contro la sua. Ricorda le parole gentili di Nightlock e il suo tocco invisibile che avevano allontanato col conforto il panico di Alec. Non può essere tutta una finzione. Non è possibile.

Alec non vuole che lo sia. 

_E che aspetto pensi che abbia sotto alla tuta? Ha delle cicatrici che combaciano con le tue?_

Probabilmente no. Nightlock è troppo attento per quello. 

_E i lividi?_

No, no. Guarisce in fretta. Non ne avrebbe. 

_E potrebbe essere bellissimo?_

Alec tende troppo la corda dell’arco; la corda schiocca, tornando in fretta verso le sue dita. Alec sibila, ritirandosi bruscamente, ma c’è una sottile linea sferzata sul dorso della sua mano. La osserva con un fascino macabro mentre il sangue comincia a imperlarla come delle goccioline di un cremisi acceso.

Il suo dispositivo di comunicazione trilla. «Alec? Ci sei?».

Sente a malapena la voce di Izzy nell’orecchio. Appoggia l’arco contro la vetrata e si tiene la mano, premendo il pollice sul taglio. Il sangue gli macchia la pelle, così si lecca il pollice e lo fa scorrere di nuovo sul taglio. Il gusto del ferro gli si attacca in fondo ai denti. 

«Alec? Puoi parlare?» chiede di nuovo Izzy.

«Sì» risponde Alec, guardandosi la mano accigliato. «Sì, scusa. Eccomi. Sono a casa».

«Lo so che sei a casa. Hai un localizzatore sulla tuta, ricordi? È solo che non sapevo se fossi a casa _da solo_ ».

«E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?».

«Sai esattamente cosa vuol dire» risponde piccata Izzy. «Come sta Magnus? Hai già parlato di lui con Jace?».

Alec si lamenta, vagando verso l’angolo cottura alla ricerca di un antisettico e di un cerotto. Il taglio continua a sanguinare liberamente, raccogliendosi sul suo petto, e la sua pelle appena lavata dalla doccia viene nuovamente sporcata in fretta.

«Magnus sta bene. Ma lo sa. Che Sentinel lo sta tenendo d’occhio. Mi ha beccato».

«Ti ha beccato?» domanda Izzy. «Quando? Dove?».

Alec racconta in fretta il loro incontro sul tetto. È frugale rispetto ad alcuni dettagli. Non c’è bisogno che Izzy ne sia a conoscenza. 

Riesce a sentire Izzy aggrottare le sopracciglia. «E come ti senti a riguardo?» gli chiede in modo criptico. «Riguardo al fatto che ti abbia visto in quel modo?».

«Non lo so. Mi sento – non so come mi sento. Va bene, è capitato. È andata così».

«Pensi che se ne sia reso conto?».

_Se l’ha fatto, non ha detto niente,_ giunge una voce. _Ma una qualche parte di te spera che l’abbia fatto, non è vero? Una qualche parte di te spera che abbia visto le somiglianze tra Alec e Sentinel e che non li abbia trovati affatto troppo diversi._

Alec non ha una risposta a quella domanda. 

Invece, dice a Izzy: «Parlerò con Jace per cambiare l’itinerario della ronda. Domani. Promesso».

«Bene. Mi fa piacere. Ora, per quanto vorrei che fosse una telefonata di piacere, ho davvero degli aggiornamenti sul caso. Wolfsbane si è fatto vivo di nuovo e ha delle nuove informazioni su Hodge Starkweather. A quando pare è stato visto andare e venire dal domicilio del comandante della polizia. Non stavi andando a letto, vero?».

«No. No, sto bene». L’orologio sullo sportello del forno segna l’1:30. Alec gli volta le spalle, aprendo un altro cassetto alla ricerca del suo kit di primo soccorso. «Dimmi quello che abbiamo».

_____________________

  
Un magazzino sul porto va a fuoco una settimana dopo. Magnus riceve la telefonata appena dopo il tramonto e basta un’occhiata ad Alec, dall’altra parte della scrivania, perché entrambi afferrino i propri cappotti ed escano di corsa dalla porta.

L’automobile di Magnus sfreccia come un razzo tra gli incroci e i semafori rossi, ma quando accostano vicino al porto le fiamme si sono estinte da tempo e i resti dell’edificio fumano nella notte. I camion dei pompieri mandano dei bagliori azzurri e rossi che si riflettono sull’acqua e il vento trasporta l’olezzo del metallo bruciato all’interno della macchina di Magnus prima che Alec possa ancora aprire la portiera.

Non è un incendio doloso. Magnus parla con gli agenti e Alec con i vigili del fuoco, ed entrambi concordando che non ci sono tracce di sostanze infiammabili, né segni di esplosivi o tracce scavate tra le macerie, nessun cadavere sistemato in modo teatrale perché tutti lo ammirino. L’unico corpo rinvenuto era quello del guardiano notturno, colto alla sprovvista da un lampo di fuoco quando aveva aperto la porta dopo aver sentito l’odore del fumo. Era morto in fretta. 

Ha poca importanza. Alec è irrequieto qui fuori al buio; non veniva separato dal proprio arco da giorni, ed è acutamente consapevole della sua assenza contro la sua coscia o nella sua mano. Appoggiandosi contro l’auto di Magnus con l’ombrello appoggiato alla spalla, tira la crosticina che gli si sta formando sul dorso della mano e osserva con la coda dell’occhio Magnus che intercetta uno dei paramedici. Magnus non dice molto; annuisce, dice “mmh mmh” e scribacchia sul suo taccuino, ma Alec riesce a vedere che è pensieroso. 

È distratto da qualche giorno. Alec si è accorto anche di questo. Era stato silenzioso. Meditabondo. Aveva fissato Alec più a lungo quando pensava che Alec non lo stesse guardando. 

Questa mattina Simon era passato con delle fotografie per un articolo di fondo e Magnus aveva avuto un blocco mentale sul motivo per cui gliele avesse chieste. Simon era stato molto in difficoltà a riguardo quando aveva accostato Alec durante la pausa pranzo. 

«Andiamo?».

Alec solleva lo sguardo e Magnus è in piedi di fronte a lui, con le mani ficcate nelle tasche del suo trench.

«Hai – hai fatto? Hai ottenuto tutto quello che ti serviva?».

Magnus gli passa accanto, ripescando le chiavi dalla tasca del cappotto e aprendo la macchina. Fa cenno ad Alec di salire mentre gira attorno al cofano per raggiungere il lato del guidatore. 

«È scoppiata una conduttura del gas. È un problema di City Hall adesso» spiega Magnus mentre si accomodano entrambi sui rispettivi sedili. Le sue parole sono smozzicate. «Sarà un articolo di due paragrafi a pagina 6 sull’edizione di domani, al massimo. Il processo Belcourt si prenderà la prima pagina».

_Non era stato il pirocinetico_. Alec non ha mai provato sollievo in questo modo. Lascia inclinare il capo contro il finestrino mentre Magnus gira le chiavi nel quadro, il motore romba accendendosi con un ronzio tranquillo che vibra nella tempia di Alec. 

Oltre il finestrino, New York si sbava in venature di giallo e di un azzurro profondo e di gocce di pioggia sul parabrezza mentre serpeggiano tra il traffico lento. Le luci accese si rifrangono sull’acqua, spaccandosi in un prisma di colori spettrali. Davanti a loro, le luci rosse dei freni di un taxi scintillano e la sinfonia smorzata della città si coglie a malapena.

Magnus tamburella con le dita sul volante. L’acqua gli imperla i guanti e le maniche del cappotto, ma non la asciuga. Alec sniffa, sfregandosi le mani, attendendo con impazienza che gli ritorni la sensibilità sui palmi. 

«Ecco» dice Magnus, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada. Allunga una mano verso quelle di Alec e le tiene contro le bocchette del riscaldamento. È la prima parola che dice ad Alec da quando hanno lasciato il porto. 

Alec comprende il motivo.

Un uomo è morto e l’unica cosa che Alec prova è sollievo. E Magnus lo stesso, e nessuno dei due osa dirlo ad alta voce, perché sono entrambi troppo abituati al senso di colpa che l’accompagna. 

È morto un uomo, ma non un super. Non un vigilante. Non un amico, e questo lo rende –.

Non un bene. Non è mai un bene. Ma è accettabile.

Alec deve rubare delle boccate di tregua quando riesce a trovarla, altrimenti morirà di sete.

  
___________________

«Non so te, ma io ho bisogno di un drink» mormora Magnus, togliendosi il cappotto e appendendolo allo schienale della propria poltroncina nel momento in cui mette piede in ufficio. Si dirige immediatamente verso il proprio schedario e si allunga dietro una fila di raccoglitori per prendere la propria bottiglia di whiskey, lasciando che sia Alec a chiudere la porta alle loro spalle.

«Vuoi?» offre Magnus, mostrando la bottiglia ad Alec. Alec scuote il capo. «Molto bene. Ce n’è di più per me».

Toglie il tappo di sughero con i denti e lo sputa a terra. Alec sa che c’è qualcosa che non va. 

«Magnus… va tutto bene?».

«È una domanda insidiosa» risponde Magnus, osservando la bottiglia di whiskey come se stesse prendendo in considerazione l’idea di prendere un sorso direttamente da lì. Alla fine, decide di non farlo, prendendosi un bicchiere. «Se rispondo di sì, beh, è chiaramente una bugia. E se rispondo di no –».

Alec non esita. Attraversa la stanza e si allunga per abbassare la mano di Magnus nel punto in cui afferra la bottiglia. Magnus osserva accigliato un punto sul mento di Alec, senza incrociare il suo sguardo.

«È per l’incendio?» tira a indovinare Alec.

Il cipiglio di Magnus aumenta, come se fosse confuso. Scuote il capo. 

«No, non per l’incendio» risponde e poi il suo corpo si sgonfia come se Alec l’avesse punto con uno spillo, e si sfrega il palmo della mano sul volto. Appoggia la bottiglia di whiskey sullo schedario, intatta. «No, Cristo, però dovrebbe. È morto un uomo. In un giorno normale è una cosa che fa notizia. Ci _dovrei_ pensare, non è vero?».

Alec inclina il capo per provare a incrociare lo sguardo di Magnus. «E allora a cosa stai pensando?».

Osserva Magnus mordersi l’interno della guancia, il suo sguardo è ancora rivolto al pavimento. 

_Non vuole dirlo, di qualsiasi cosa si tratti,_ realizza Alec. Lentamente, lascia andare il braccio di Magnus e lascia ricadere la propria mano. 

«Non devi dirmelo» comincia, «non se non vuoi, io –».

«Certo che voglio dirtelo» lo interrompe Magnus. «Sono stato cieco, Alec. C’è qualcosa proprio davanti ai miei occhi e io ancora non riesco a capirlo e – uh». La sua attenzione ricade su qualcosa oltre la spalla di Alec, e così passa accanto ad Alec. «Quello non era lì quando siamo usciti».

Lentamente, Alec si volta. 

Un pacco non contrassegnato avvolto in una carta marrone è posato al centro della scrivania di Magnus. Non è grande, è circa delle dimensioni di un mattone, ed è tenuto insieme da delle strisce seghettate di nastro adesivo. Ci sono due parole scarabocchiate con dell’inchiostro sull’imballaggio. 

_Magnus Bane._

Ad Alec si gela il sangue. 

«Magnus, aspetta».

Magnus si ferma, le sue dita sorvolano il pacchetto. Non ritrae la mano, ma non si allunga nemmeno a toccarlo.

«Non sai chi l’abbia mandato» dice velocemente Alec. «Potrebbe essere –».

«Una bomba? Un esplosivo? No, non penso». Magnus flette di nuovo le dita, quasi come se stesse cercando di percepire del calore o dell’elettricità statica che Alec non riesce a vedere. «Non c’è nulla di elettronico qua dentro. Si riuscirebbe a sentirlo».

_Non dev’essere per forza elettronico_ , pensa Alec. È un pacco sconosciuto recapitato a Magnus durante l’orario d’ufficio. Potrebbe essere qualsiasi cosa. _Antrace o una scatola di ipodermici o una lametta nascosta sotto all’involucro._

Magnus si allunga ad afferrare il tagliacarte prima che Alec possa reagire. Lo fa scivolare sotto il nastro sul bordo del pacco e lo apre con cautela.

Non c’è nessuna esplosione. Non c’è nessuna esalazione, nessuno strano odore metallino nell’aria, nessun orologio ticchettante. Alec trattiene lo stesso il respiro, dolorosamente consapevole sia del suo inutile coltellino a serramanico infilato nei suoi pantaloni all’altezza della cintura e sia dell’espressione indomita di Magnus. 

Magnus taglia il resto del nastro e poi fa un passo indietro. Non sbatte le palpebre. Non ha nemmeno una _reazione_ e –.

È un fagotto di giornali legati da un filo, ma – _le pagine._

Le pagine sono imbrattate di un liquido rosso, ancora bagnate in alcuni punti, se la macchia sul tagliacarte di Magnus è un dato da prendere in considerazione. Lo schizzo sull’interno dell’involucro è violento, ad alta velocità, intenzionale. Il colore sembra malaticcio sotto le luci al sodio.

Lentamente, Alec porta il suo sguardo su Magnus. 

«È sangue?» chiede, perché deve chiederlo. Non riesce a sentire nessun odore, non riesce a sentire nessun odore ferroso. Forse è solamente sotto shock.

«No. Vernice, credo» risponde Magnus. Fa scivolare il tagliacarte sotto al filo e, con uno scatto del polso, lo taglia. Il fagotto di giornali si apre sulla scrivania. L’edizione di domenica scorsa è in cima alla lista –.

Qualcuno ha scritto sopra al titolo e Alec –.

Alec non riesce a guardare.

**_TUTTI I VIGILANTE SONO DEI CRIMINALI,_** dice la scritta, di un intenso inchiostro rosso. **_FA’ LA TUA SCELTA ORA._**

Magnus fa leva col tagliacarte sul giornale in cima alla pila. La pagina successiva è decorata in modo simile: **_PORTA AVANTI LA TUA INDAGINE E CI SARANNO DELLE CONSEGUENZE._**

Magnus appoggia il tagliacarte sulla scrivania e inspira profondamente, la sua bocca è una linea dura. Volta il capo rispetto ai giornali e chiude gli occhi. 

Alec non sa che dire. Non sa _che fare_. La vernice è di una tonalità di rosso così specifica che non può essere una coincidenza. Alec sa perfettamente di che colore è la gente quando viene aperta in due dallo stomaco al mento. Le parole sembrano essere state scritte sulla pagina con le dita; le lettere sono rapide, furenti, sanguinarie. 

Il pacco è stato recapitato mentre erano fuori. Forse il mittente, chiunque sia, li stava osservando, attendeva che lasciassero l’ufficio. Forse è solo una coincidenza. 

Non importa. Era chiaramente destinato a Magnus. Il responsabile evidentemente sa dove lavora. 

_E se è la stessa persona che è stata nell’appartamento di Alec –._

_Ma se non lo fosse, se provenisse da Idris?_

Improvvisamente, ad Alec viene da vomitare.

«Magnus» gracchia, chinandosi verso la scrivania, con la mano tesa. «Magnus –».

Il suono del suo nome sembra riportare Magnus in vita. «Bene, bene… ma che adorabile sorpresa» fa una smorfia, afferrando il pacco aperto e gettando il tutto nel cestino. «E comunque, non è il regalo peggiore che abbia mai ricevuto. Ragnor ne aveva fatto una missione, del fatto di mandarmi agghiaccianti pezzi d’antiquariato dai suoi viaggi in Sud America. Sarebbe da dire che la testa rinsecchita che mi ha spedito per il mio trentesimo compleanno non ha raggiunto la mensola sopra il caminetto».

Magnus si pulisce le mani e le guarda disgustato, dell’inchiostro del giornale e dell’inchiostro rosso gli macchiano i pollici e, alla ricerca di qualcosa su cui pulirsi le dita, si muove per passare accanto ad Alec. 

Ma Alec non lo lascerà allontanare. Non permetterà a Magnus di fingere che non sia niente. Non stavolta.

Alec lo afferra per il bicipite, la sua presa è salda, sicura, _certa_ , e tira indietro Magnus per guardarlo in faccia. Premendo il pollice nell’incavatura del gomito di Magnus, osserva le sopracciglia di Magnus schizzare verso l’attaccatura dei capelli.

«Magnus» dice, e la sua voce fuoriesce troppo burbera. «Aspetta un attimo. _Aspetta_ , per favore».

La risposta di Magnus è altrettanto brusca. «Che c’è, Alec? Va tutto bene. Io sto bene. Non è niente che non abbia già visto. 

Tenta liberarsi dalla presa di Alec con uno strattone, ma Alec lo tiene stretto, affondando il pollice nel punto di pressione di Magnus. Alec non è ignaro del fatto che Magnus potrebbe liberarsi se lo volesse; è forte. Più forte di quanto le sue camicie e le sue giacche daranno mai a vedere, ma Alec riesce a percepire la curva solida del muscolo sotto le sue dita. 

«Davvero? Stai bene?» domanda Alec. Magnus distoglie intenzionalmente lo sguardo. «So quanto tu sia imperturbabile, Magnus. È quasi tanto sorprendente quant’è frustrante – ma questa è – questa è una _minaccia_. Qualcuno sta minacciando la tua vita».

«E non è la prima volta, né sarà l’ultima» ribatte Magnus. «Non è stata nemmeno molto creativa. Non vale nemmeno un’ora di una giornata».

«Magnus, _ti prego!_ ».

Finalmente, Magnus incrocia lo sguardo di Alec, un lampo improvviso di quasi nerezza. L’aria crepita di elettricità statica. 

«Preferiresti che mi preoccupassi?» sibila. «Preferiresti vedermi mentre mi comporto in modo tanto spaventato quanto mi sento?».

Alec non esita. «Sì» sussurra. «Sì, Magnus, se questo significa che tu sei te stesso con me. Se questo significa che ti fidi di me perché io ti aiuti, perché ti stia accanto».

Lentamente, Alec fa scivolare la sua mano lungo l’avambraccio di Magnus. Afferra il polso di Magnus e ne solleva la mano tra di loro, guidandola con delicatezza ad appoggiarsi al suo stesso petto. Il suo cuore tuona. 

«Magnus» sussurra. «Tu non stai bene».

«Sto _bene_. Giuro».

«Ma stai tremando».

E la bocca di Magnus si apre appena, la punta della lingua gli preme sul labbro inferiore, e Magnus guarda Alec con un tale miscuglio di confusione e speranza e timore e ferita che Alec riesce a malapena a respirare. Aperto e smascherato e riverente, e Alec non sa nemmeno come potrebbe mai averlo scambiato per qualcosa di meno rispetto a quello che è. 

Magnus fa un passo verso di lui, premendo fermamente la sua mano contro il petto di Alec, allargando le dita proprio sul cuore di Alec. La sua mano è ancora fredda. La pioggia ha fatto arricciare i capelli di Magnus oltre la loro solita perfezione. 

Alec è sopraffatto da un desiderio terribile e avventato. 

«Sì» mormora allora Magnus. «Sì, suppongo di esserlo. È… è perché tu mi rendi… vulnerabile».

«Non capisco –».

«Tu mi rendi trasparente, Alec. Come se ogni singolo muro che ho eretto attorno a me stesso fosse irrilevante quando tu mi stai di fronte e mi guardi nel modo in cui mi stai guardando adesso». La sua voce si abbassa per un istante, così come i suoi occhi, fermandosi sul nodo della cravatta di Alec. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, un cenno impercettibile del capo. «Mi fai provare sentimenti che avevo dimenticato come si provano».

Alec stringe la mano di Magnus nella sua. «Almeno chiama il capitano Garroway» supplica, facendo un col capo in direzione dei giornali gettati nella spazzatura. «Devi dirlo a qualcuno».

_Dillo a Sentinel. Dillo a Sentinel e lui ti terrà al sicuro._

«Per dirgli cosa? Difficilmente è opera del Circolo. Persino Valentine ha più stile di alcuni giornali fintamente insanguinati… sarà stato qualche sostenitore della Herondale che porta rancore, niente di più. Non posso essere la priorità di Luke. Non in questo momento. Non quando abbiamo così poche persone che stanno dalla nostra parte».

«Ma sei la mia».

Lo sguardo di Magnus guizza su Alec, i suoi occhi sono appena, appena più spalancati di quello che erano prima. «La tua –?».

«La mia priorità». Alec fa scorrere il pollice sul dorso delle nocche di Magnus, tenendo la mano di Magnus dritta contro il suo cuore. «So che hai detto che non dovrei e che non hai bisogno che mi prenda cura di te, però – non posso farne a meno. Non ci riesco. Non so quando ho –».

_Non so quando ho cominciato a provare delle cose per te, ma è questo quello che provo. Non nascondo i miei sentimenti, ricordi?_

Silenziosamente, Magnus estrae la sua mano dalla presa delle dita di Alec. Posa il palmo sullo sterno di Alec e lo fa scivolare verso l’alto, trovando asilo sul lato della gola di Alec. L’altra sua mano si curva attorno al colletto della camicia di Alec, solleticandogli i capelli sulla nuca. Si fa più vicino, incredibilmente vicino, petto contro petto, il calore mite e la sua strana elettricità statica premuti contro il petto di Alec, ed è come, Dio, è come avere una visuale limitata: gli occhi di Magnus, le sue labbra, il sussurro del nome di Alec. 

«Alec…».

Alec non sa che fare con le sue mani. Le braccia gli penzolano fiaccamente lungo i fianchi, ma poi Magnus si sposta e Alec non desidera nient’altro che toccarlo. Il suo desiderio brucia. Le sue dita sfiorano l’orlo della giacca di Magnus, inizialmente esitanti, e poi avanzano lentamente verso l’alto, appoggiandosi leggere come una piuma attorno alla vita di Magnus. 

Percepisce il respiro di Magnus contro il mento. Le sue pulsazioni cardiache sfarfallano contro la giugulare sotto al palmo di Magnus. 

Tiene Magnus tra le sue braccia e si sente, per un momento, al sicuro.

_Lo senti? Senti quanto io voglia –._

Il telefono sulla scrivania di Magnus comincia a squillare. Naturalmente. Tutta l’aria contenuta nei polmoni di Magnus esce di colpo e Magnus si sgonfia, afflosciandosi contro Alec, la sua mano scivola giù nell’incavo della gola di Alec. Inclina il capo in avanti, e Alec fa lo stesso, finché le loro fronti non si toccano.

_Di nuovo,_ pensa Alec. _Squilla sempre al momento sbagliato. Dev’essere una metafora. O uno scherzo crudele._

Alec chiude gli occhi. Cerca di concentrarsi sul suo respiro, ma il telefono squilla in modo stridente, non intenzionato ad essere ignorato. La punta del naso di Magnus sfiora la sua. 

«Magnus…».

«Penso a scappare, sai» sussurra Magnus. «Ogni giorno, penso a non rispondere a quel telefono. Penso a trasferirmi fuori New York e lontano da tutta la gente che mi vuole vedere licenziato, che vuole farmi del male. Là fuori c’è una vita in cui non dovrei temere pacchetti non contrassegnati sulla mia scrivania. Penso a mettere me stesso al primo posto, a scegliere quello che desidero, al posto di – al posto di tutto questo. Ogni giorno».

«Ma non riesci a farlo» sussurra Alec. «Perché quella persona non sei tu». _La tua quantità di longanimità è dannatamente troppo grande. Il tuo cuore –._

La mano di Magnus spiana il petto di Alec, giocherellando con la seta di qualità scadente della sua cravatta. Alec apre gli occhi.

«Potrebbe esserlo. Potrei essere io» dice Magnus. «Forse sarebbe una scelta che mi perseguiterebbe. Non lo saprei finché non l’ho fatta, quella scelta. Finché non me ne sono andato. Capisci?». Lancia un’occhiata al telefono. La rassegnazione trapela nel suo sguardo. Non permetterà che subentri la segreteria. «Dovrei rispondere».

Ed è come una frattura, Magnus che si allontana. L’ufficio è improvvisamente freddo, la camicia di Alec è improvvisamente sottile e la pelle d’oca si espande sulle sue braccia. Si sente come se fosse stato abbandonato in mare aperto, un mare agitato, e potesse solamente calpestare acqua mentre osserva Magnus girare attorno alla scrivania e afferrare il telefono. 

Si preme la cornetta contro l’orecchio e incrocia lo sguardo fisso di Alec con tutta la sicurezza di un lampo, e qualsiasi cosa venga detta dall’altro capo della linea è di così poca importanza che lascia Alec senza fiato. Magnus vede _lui_ , e solo lui, da solo in questa stanza, nell’universo intero. L’enormità del sentimento nel petto di Alec è terrificante e Magnus si limita a rispecchiarlo.

«Scusa, tesoro» dice Magnus nel ricevitore, allungandosi per prendere un post-it e una penna. «Avevo la testa da un’altra parte, non ho capito – questo è l’ufficio di Magnus Bane al _Daily Tribunal_ –».

Si interrompe, un piccolo cipiglio si sta formando sulla sua fronte. Lascia cadere la penna e tamburella con le dita sulla scrivania. (Questa scrivania. Questa dannata scrivania. È probabilmente l’unica cosa che impedisce ad Alec di fare qualcosa di davvero assurdo, come allungare il braccio e rimettere a posto la cornetta del telefono a forza).

«No, non ti preoccupare» continua Magnus. «Non è la prima volta. Davvero, dovrebbe prendersi uno di quei telefoni cellulare che vanno di gran moda al momento… _mmh_ , sì, infatti. Ma mi dispiace di averlo trattenuto. Sembra una cosa piuttosto seria. Te lo passo subito».

_Oh._

Magnus porge la cornetta ad Alec. 

«È tua sorella».

Alec afferra il telefono e se lo spinge contro l’orecchio. Izzy non lo chiama mai in ufficio, sa che indossa sempre il dispositivo di comunicazione e che c’è una cabina telefonica all’angolo dell’isolato se hanno davvero bisogno di parlare –.

Le dita di Alec vagano sul suo padiglione auricolare. Una parte di lui si chiede se non abbia spento il dispositivo di comunicazione senza nemmeno farci caso. Un’altra parte di lui si chiede se non abbia squillato per tutto questo tempo e lui semplicemente non l’avesse sentito.

«Iz?».

«Ehi, fratellone» giunge la voce di lei, più metallica di quando parlano per radio. Sembra straordinariamente calma. «Scusa se ti ho chiamato, ma non rispondevi sul dispositivo di comunicazione. Ho provato sul numero di casa, ma – beh. Ho immaginato che potessi essere ancora in ufficio. Chiamala intuizione».

«Va tutto bene? Tu stai bene?». Solleva lo sguardo; Magnus lo sta osservando col pollice premuto al labbro inferiore con fare pensieroso. Alec abbassa la voce. «Jace sta bene?».

«Lui sta bene, io sto bene, non ti preoccupare, non è una chiamata di emergenza. Ma abbiamo avuto un altro avvistamento di Azazel e di una persona che corrisponde all’identikit facciale che hai creato per il pirocinetico. A Brooklyn. Mezz’ora fa. Ho pensato che volessi saperlo».

Alec sceglie le parole con cura. «E Jace e Clary –?».

«Sono per strada, ma sarebbe meglio se riuscissi a incontrarli lì. Azazel probabilmente se n’è andato da parecchio, ma conosci Jace. Se lui e Clary trovano questo tizio, Jace finirà per farsi teletrasportare su Marte… il che potrebbe non essere necessariamente un male, ma le scartoffie sarebbero un inferno, persino per te. Pensi di poter arrivare dall’altra parte della città stasera?».

«Sì» risponde Alec, e poi sospira pesantemente. Riesce già a sentire il dolore fradicio di pioggia nelle sue giunture, un’altra notte sprecata fuori al freddo. La loro ultima soffiata a Brooklyn era stata un fiasco. «Sì, certo. Brooklyn dove? Li incontrerò lì».

Izzy gli detta l’indirizzo del punto d’incontro e poi riattacca, borbottando qualcosa sul fatto che Victor le stesse addosso. Alec riesce a malapena a salutarla prima di sentire il segnale di centrale. Fissa costernato il ricevitore che tiene in mano prima di riappoggiarlo piano sulla scrivania.

«Devo andare –».

«Hai detto Brooklyn?».

Alec apre e chiude la bocca. Potrebbe dire “ _no, no, non è niente, non ti preoccupare_ ”, ma non vuole mentire. Non stasera. 

Invece, Alec annuisce.

Magnus infila dei fascicoli nella valigetta ventiquattrore e afferra il cappotto ancora bagnato dallo schienale della poltroncina, gettandoselo sulle spalle. Non si volta a guardare i giornali sgualciti nel cestino.

«Ti accompagno io» dice, non disposto a permettere ad Alec di controbattere. «Andrò a casa, vista la situazione, e la metro sarà un disastro con la pioggia».

Alec prova comunque a controbattere. «Magnus –».

Magnus scuote il capo. «Alec. Ti accompagno io. Concedimelo».

___________________

Il punto d’incontro si trova a malapena a cinque isolati di distanza dall’appartamento di Magnus. Alec non vuole pensare a cosa questo significhi: il Circolo avvistato così vicino a dove vive Magnus; la possibilità che Magnus possa vedere dalla finestra della sua camera da letto Arkangel che vola via; la tuta di Sentinel e la sua maschera infilate nella sacca ai piedi di Alec –.

Non fornirà a quei pensieri un podio da cui parlare. Non può. Sono già sufficientemente rumorosi in questo modo.

Alec affonda nel calore del sedile anteriore e nella screziatura della pioggia sul parabrezza dell’automobile di Magnus. La radio è accesa, ma il volume è basso, dell’elettricità statica spiegazzata è mescolata al parlottare incomprensibile del dj che mormora nel microfono mentre Magnus spazia da un’emittente all’altra finché non trova qualcosa che gli piace. 

I tergicristalli battono un sentiero incessante sotto all’acquazzone, un andirivieni metronomico che culla Alec in qualcosa di stupefacente. L’acqua sul vetro tremola di una luce azzurra e gialla che si tramuta in verde quanto più Alec la fissa: non il verde dell’erba o degli alberi, ma il grigio-verdastro sporco di una città che penetra nelle reti fognarie. Le figure sul marciapiede si nascondono dietro a degli ombrelli, nulla più che sagome nere e tremolanti che guizzano tra il traffico fermo. Le pozzanghere nelle canalette di scolo diventano delicate e iridescenti dove la facciata brillante di New York si riversa su di loro e gocciola nei tombini.

Alec trova lo sguardo di Magnus sullo specchietto retrovisore. Il rosso delle luci dei freni tramuta i suoi occhi dal marrone intenso ad un fugace bordeaux, illuminato dall’azzurro stroboscopico di una volante della polizia che sfreccia nella direzione opposta. A Magnus serve un istante per distogliere lo sguardo, e Alec lo osserva umettarsi il labbro inferiore con la lingua. Non dice nulla, e la tensione sul sedile anteriore dell’auto non si dissolve.

Si sente come se stesse aspettando sull’orlo di un burrone, o con le dita dei piedi agganciate al bordo di un palazzo, come se stesse aspettando una caduta che sa che arriverà. I suoi muscoli, tesi, e il suo stomaco, pronto a incontrare la sua gola, l’adrenalina è un borbottio familiare che prende fuoco nelle sue vene.

Alec si sfrega la mano sulla nuca, ma non è un prurito invisibile quello che sta inseguendo. No.

È il ricordo delle dita di Magnus, lì, che giocherellavano coi capelli scuri alla base del suo cranio.

Appoggiando la testa al finestrino, ruba un’altra occhiata a Magnus, al suo profilo illuminato dallo svanire sfocato di Manhattan. Magnus sembra catturare l’oro; il resto dei colori passa come il vento, come dei riflettori sulla sua pelle, bianco e azzurro e rosa al neon, ma non l’oro. L’oro lo chiazza, gli si attacca con la qualità di un acchiappasogni, ma non è proprio alcionio, non è lo stesso oro dei rari tramonti. Non c’è giallo, non c’è arancio, non ci sono cieli di un pallido violetto, solo oro: metallico, indorato, magico. Non del tutto comprensibile. 

Alec se ne sta rigido sul sedile del passeggero. Lo struggimento irrequieto e familiare gli sciupa il cuore. Forse, se non si muove, non si diramerà nel resto del suo corpo, però… presume che ormai sia un po’ troppo tardi per questo.

La bocca di Magnus si muove assieme alle parole per radio, a malapena un mormorio. Alec chiude le dita attorno ai risvolti del cappotto e affonda le unghie nella stoffa.

_Se Isabelle non avesse chiamato_ , pensa, _se lui non fosse vincolato dal dovere di Sentinel e da questa caccia infinita al gatto e al topo…_

_Se Magnus non avesse dovuto ritrarsi…_

( _Lui ti vuole,_ dice la vocina nella testa di Alec. _E tu vuoi lui. Sai che è così_ ).

Si insinua la notte, l’orologio sul cruscotto segna quasi mezzanotte, ma non è ancora abbastanza tardi perché il ponte di Brooklyn si sia svuotato del traffico. Alle loro spalle il World Trade Center domina l’orizzonte, e a sud la nebbia scintilla alla bocca dell’East River, riversandosi verso la città.

Brooklyn emerge dalla foschia, palazzi dai mattoni rossi e alberi spogli, lampioni gialli che gettano delle pozze di luce sui marciapiedi e graffiti che sciabordano sui lati di tutti gli edifici. Magnus si muove a zig-zag tra coupé parcheggiate e biciclette abbandonate, finché non svolta, infine, nell’isolato dove vive. 

Alec solleva lo sguardo sul palazzo di Magnus mentre si avvicinano; le finestre dell’attico sono buie.

Magnus accosta al cordolo del marciapiede e spegne il motore. Il silenzio improvviso è sommergente, ma la notte risucchia il calore dall’automobile e Alec percepisce in fretta il freddo. Si stringe di più nel cappotto e si volta a guardare Magnus. Non può farne a meno.

Magnus lo sta già guardando. È per metà voltato sul suo sedile, il suo braccio è appoggiato al volante, gli occhi bucati di stelle finte e il giallo della città. Si sfrega il pollice e l’indice, vorticosamente, in movimenti circolari, e Alec osserva l’angolo delle sue labbra sollevarsi appena, preludendo un sorriso.

Magnus non dice niente; segue ogni movimento di Alec, ogni sollevamento del petto di Alec quando respira, ogni sobbalzo della sua gola quando deglutisce, ogni tic nervoso degli occhi verso la strada. La camicia allentata di Magnus rivela un baluginio di una clavicola esposta. Le bretelle gli affondando nei muscoli delle spalle. I suoi capelli sono ancora gonfi per la pioggia. 

E nella strana e liminale luce della città, Magnus è bello in modo devastante. 

Oh, è sempre stato bello. È sempre stato il tipo di uomo che avrebbe fatto voltare il capo di Alec e avrebbe fatto indugiare i suoi occhi, ma questo, _questo,_ va oltre una bocca improvvisamente secca e un guizzo di lingua sulle labbra. Questo fiorisce come una macchia, rossa come il sangue e scura come la notte nel petto di Alec, marchiandolo, addolorandolo, soffocandolo nel sedile anteriore di questa macchina dove non può sfuggirvi.

Alec desidera ardentemente essere più in alto. Brama il vento e il freddo e la precipitazione infinita verso il suolo; vorrebbe essere su una scala antincendio con New York visibile attraverso le grate sotto i suoi piedi, vorrebbe l’umidità della pioggia sul suo volto senza maschera, e vorrebbe che Magnus stesse al suo fianco, coi loro mignoli che si sfiorano con una familiarità che è più di questo, più che solo amicizia. Desidera ardentemente la puntura brusca del freddo quando inspira, ma invece percepisce solo l’acqua di colonia di Magnus.

«Non ti ho ringraziato».

Gli ci vuole un momento per realizzare che Magnus ha parlato. Gli occhi di Magnus formano delle grinze agli angoli.

«Per cosa?» gracchia Alec. 

«Prima, in ufficio. Eri preoccupato per me e io – a volte, io… a volte mi dimentico come sia avere qualcuno che mi guarda le spalle. Non sono bravo a ricordare quella sensazione. In passato non ha mai portato ai risultati che volevo quando mi sono fidato che la gente facesse la stessa cosa».

Alec aggrotta la fronte. «Non si tratta di fiducia» dice. «Si tratta solo di fare la cosa giusta».

«Tu dici?».

No. Non si tratta di fiducia, non sul serio, non qui, non adesso. Le buone intenzioni di Alec sono state messe da parte, e il motivo per cui segue Magnus come un’ombra in questo modo è ben più egoista che voler fare la cosa giusta.

Magnus si sposta verso Alec. «Se si trattasse di fare la cosa giusta, non te ne staresti ancora qui, seduto in questa macchina con me» sussurra. «So quanto si estenda il tuo cuore, Alexander. So quanto tu ci tenga agli altri. Te lo leggo negli occhi, lo vedo ogni volta che cerchi di reprimere uno sbadiglio perché sei rimasto sveglio fino a tardi a preoccuparti di qualcosa che, con tutta probabilità, non puoi controllare. Ma questo, questa persona che sei in questo momento –».

Si allunga, le sue nocche sfiorano la mascella di Alec, un tocco così leggero, così delicato, che Alec potrebbe non sentirlo se l’automobile e il mondo esterno non fossero così fatalmente silenti.

«– nessun altro conosce questa persona, non credo. Solo io. Soltanto io».

Alec inspira profondamente. Combatte la voglia di voltare il capo nella mano di Magnus.

Alec vive sul precipizio di un “quasi”.

_Sarebbe così dannatamente semplice chinarsi in avanti…_

«Continua a lasciarmi senza parole» dice allora Magnus, «quanto tu voglia tenere tutti quanti al sicuro. Anche dopo tutto quello che abbiamo visto».

Alec scrolla le spalle con ritrosia. «Istinto da fratello maggiore. Jace e Iz non mi hanno mai lasciato scelta. O lasciavo che si mettessero nei guai, oppure dovevo andare con loro. Quando Max ha iniziato ad imitarli, conoscevo tutti i trucchetti». Alec sorride fra sé e sé, scuotendo il capo. Non si tratta solo di proteggere la sua famiglia, e lui lo sa. È il suo interruttore, come lo definisce sempre Izzy. Sempre acceso. Sempre responsabile per le malefatte di tutti gli altri. _Un qualche complesso sul non essere abbastanza in gamba –._

«Ma sei tu quello che protegge l’intera città da dietro una scrivania» aggiunge Alec, riducendo la sua voce a un sussurro. «Se c’è qualcuno di altruista, Magnus, quel qualcuno sei tu».

Magnus si reclina, lasciando che la sua testa si appoggi al poggiatesta del suo sedile.

«Fidati, non lo sono» dice, e poi aggiunge: «Tu… dovresti andare. Va’ da tua sorella». Fa un cenno col capo verso il suo palazzo. «Prima che faccia qualcosa di totalmente assurdo come invitarti a salire».

«Sarebbe poi così male?».

Un sorriso arrendevole si conficca negli angoli delle labbra di Magnus e lui getta il suo sguardo di lato. Il girovagare dei fanali delle auto si rifrangono sul parabrezza, una luce gialla affilata che gli attraversa gli zigomi.

«Oh» dice Magnus. Il ronzio del motore che sta svanendo quasi lo sovrasta. «Quasi sicuramente».

_Si bacerebbero?,_ si domanda Alec. _Farebbero sesso?_ È quello che fa di solito la gente quando dice cose del genere, quando guarda altra gente nel modo in cui Magnus lo sta guardando adesso. È quello che succede nel mondo reale, quando si viene invitati a salire nell’appartamento di qualcuno a notte fonda quando non ci si sente del tutto _sé stessi_.

_Giusto?_

Alec non può dire di saperlo. Non ha mai vissuto una vita normale. Magnus può guardarlo in questo modo, e Alec si bloccherà perché non sa come muovere le braccia e le gambe quando sono senza tiranti e teleferiche. Non riesce a dimenticare che Izzy l’ha chiamato perché c’è bisogno del suo aiuto stasera, e non sa come aprire la bocca e dire a Magnus “ _va bene, lo voglio, voglio venire di sopra con te e non solo perché voglio vederti arrivare a casa sano e salvo_ ”, mentre sta ancora combattendo con quella tremenda paura di coinvolgere troppo Magnus in –.

Beh, _in lui_. In Alec. Forse quella nave è già salpata.

Magnus si china nello spazio tra di loro ancora una volta, il suo pollice fa ruotare all’infinito l’anello che porta all’indice. _Perché è agitato? È agitazione questa?_

Forse è qualcos’altro.

Degli schizzi di pioggia battono sul parabrezza, e i fanali delle auto di passaggio diventano annacquati, e il ronzio della città si smorza nelle orecchie di Alec. I suoi occhi sfrecciano sulla maniglia della portiera dal lato del passeggero ma non indugiano. Riporta lo sguardo su Magnus: le ombre severe sul suo volto e i suoi occhi brillanti, ciononostante; il movimento della sua mandibola, della sua gola, il modo in cui il suo petto sembra cambiare mentre inclina il corpo nella direzione di Alec; la cintura di sicurezza affonda nel cotone puro della sua camicia. 

_Izzy sentirebbe la sua mancanza se non si presentasse?_ Alec odia questo pensiero, ma ciononostante lo pensa, ed è una sensazione amara, ripugnante e maniacale, una sensazione che gli inchioda i polsi e le caviglie e gli fa martellare il cuore nel petto.

Vuole vedere cosa succederà. Vuole rimanere in questa macchina, al riparo dalla pioggia e dalla luce versata dei lampioni, senza muoversi finché non si muove Magnus, perché pensa che Magnus _si muoverà_ , in qualunque istante, e coglierà l’attimo andato perduto a causa dello squillo del telefono. Vuole seguire Magnus nel suo appartamento e arrendersi a qualcosa a cui si è aggrappato per molto tempo, qualcosa che ha minuziosamente conservato nel suo petto. 

_Non è un’emergenza, possono occuparsene Jace e Clary_ , riflette Alec. _Non hanno bisogno di me. Non hanno bisogno di Sentinel._

Gli occhi di Magnus si incupiscono, le sue iridi eclissate dalle pupille, parte del suo volto nascosta nell’ombra quando un’altra auto li supera nella pioggia, i fanali bianchi e autoritari sulla sua tempia. È concentrato sulla bocca di Alec, e si china in avanti, ma le sue dita sono ancora a mezz’aria, si chiudono nel suo palmo. Non si ritrae. 

_Non voglio andare,_ realizza Alec. La linea invisibile dentro di lui – quella che divide il suo corpo tra Alec e Sentinel – oscilla, tremola, e Alec riesce a sentirne le vibrazioni pulsargli sulle dita, fuori dal suo controllo. Pensa di nuovo a Wolfsbane, pensa di rinunciare alla vocazione e alla maschera e al senso del dovere per una persona speciale, e quella sua linea diventa improvvisamente così tesa che teme potrebbe spezzarsi.

«Alec». Il suo nome, infinitesimamente dolce e infinitesimamente pieno di speranza. Ci sono delle parole trattenute sulla lingua di Magnus che preludono a una confessione. 

Passa un’altra auto. Stavolta, i fanali sono aranciati nella pioggia, le luci dei freni in ritirata sono di un rosso cremisi come il cuore di un falò. Il rombo del motore assomiglia troppo al ruggito delle fiamme, il ruglio degli pneumatici che ruotano sull’asfalto non è dissimile alla frattura di travi bruciate sopra alla testa di Alec.

Il suo cuore smette di battere.

Inspira.

Il profumo della colonia di Magnus è mascherato da del fumo che non è nemmeno qui, ma che si appiglia lo stesso ai ricordi di Alec. Chiude gli occhi per sbarazzarsene, ma quello stesso colore aranciato prende fuoco dietro le sue palpebre chiuse.

_Fuoco_. Il colore del fuoco.

Quella sua linea non si frattura. Però reagisce con una tale intensità che Alec riceve un colpo di frusta quando la notte in quella chiesa bruciata torna verso di lui sfrecciando come un razzo, una collisione. L’odore della cenere è ancora acre nel suo naso, il pavimento scricchiola ancora sotto i suoi piedi, ma, al posto di uno sconosciuto appeso sull’altare, stavolta c’è Clary, c’è Jace, c’è Isabelle. C’è Nightlock.

C’è Magnus, perché Magnus ha osato avvicinarsi a Sentinel senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

Alec indietreggia. La mano di Magnus ricade sul cambio e Alec supplica di sbarazzarsi del pensiero –.

Ma non ci riesce. Perché è marchiato a fuoco nei suoi ricordi ora, e sospetta che rimarrà con lui, un fantasma sulla sua spalla, per il resto della sua vita, cazzo. 

Alec non può restare. 

Non stasera. Forse nessun’altra sera, non finché il pirocinetico non verrà catturato e il Circolo verrà fermato e, forse, nemmeno in quel caso. Il sogno di un bacio, di un ultimo bicchiere, di un momento più duraturo del tocco della sua fronte contro quella di Magnus – è solo questo. È solo un sogno. Non può voltare le spalle a Isabelle, a Jace e a Clary, ai suoi amici che si rivolgono a lui come ad una guida. È egoista pensare di poter lasciare Idris per stare con Magnus. Non può lasciar perdere Sentinel quando la gente ha bisogno di essere salvata. 

_Ma anche Alec ne ha bisogno_. Alec ha bisogno di essere salvato e nessuno pensa mai a lui.

«Dovrei andare». Fuoriesce come un sussurro. «Izzy si starà chiedendo dove sono».

Alec raggiunge la maniglia della portiera con le dita intorpidite, riuscendo ad aprirla solo perché la sta guardando, e sente Magnus inspirare. Si volta, aspettando che dica qualcosa, ma l’unica cosa che ottiene è un sorriso.

Ed è un sorriso tremendo, perché è dolce e genuino e rassegnato e sempre, _sempre_ paziente. Alec non se lo merita. E Magnus non si merita questo impraticabile casino che è _Alec_. 

_Ti voglio. Voglio stare con te, e non è abbastanza._

«Certamente» dice Magnus, «certamente. Ci vediamo domani, allora». Affonda di nuovo nel proprio sedile, che ora è una pozzanghera d’ombra scura. 

«Grazie per il passaggio» dice Alec. Il pensiero di uscire sotto la pioggia gli stringe il petto. Apre la portiera della macchina e la pioggerellina comincia a entrare: il sibilo è istantaneamente assordante, come una trappola sul marciapiede, e la pioggia è fredda e lo pizzica quando gli schizza il viso.

E poi Magnus si muove, chinandosi in avanti nello spazio personale di Alec all’ultimo momento –.

E Alec si blocca –.

Ma Magnus raggiunge il vano portaoggetti, afferrando qualcosa all’interno.

Spinge un ombrello nel palmo di Alec, chiudendoci attorno le dita di Alec. Il tocco non permane più del necessario, ma Alec si fissa in silenzio la mano. È la mano ustionata. La cicatrizzazione ripugnante sul dorso delle sue nocche si tende, bianca e grinzata.

«Non c’è di che, Alexander» mormora Magnus, la sua voce si insinua tra le gocce di pioggia che affondano nella manica del cappotto di Alec. «Non c’è di che».

___________________

«Sto solo dicendo» si lamenta Jace, «come può essere giusto che Sentinel possa ignorare le chiamate e tirarsi indietro dalle missioni per andare dal suo ragazzo e io no?».

«Hai un fidanzato segreto di cui non ero a conoscenza?» chiede di colpo Clary con le sopracciglia inarcate. Incrocia le braccia sul petto, ma la sua massa di capelli è incollata alla sua tuta resa scivolosa dalla pioggia e lei sembra più petulante che altro. «Giusto, già, immaginavo. _Sai_ che non è la stessa cosa. Non ci vediamo letteralmente tutto il giorno, tutti i giorni».

«Sono piuttosto sicura che tu ti sia presentato in ritardo o in post-sbornia più della tua bella dose di chiamate nell’ultimo “da sempre”, Jace» si intromette Izzy. «Non hai nessun appiglio, quindi non provarci neanche».

«Non è per niente vero» protesta Jace, sbuffando per soffiarsi via i capelli bagnati dalla faccia. Lo sguardo indifferente di Clary è udibile. «Okay, va bene, va bene, forse sono arrivato in ritardo un paio di volte, ma dai. Come può essere giusto che ce ne stiamo qui a fare il cane da guardia ormai da tre ore e Sentinel è arrivato solo adesso?».

«È una scelta di Alec quella di avere un vero lavoro» dice Izzy. «E ha tanta responsabilità verso quel lavoro, quanta ne ha nei nostri confronti, e dobbiamo rispettarlo. Finché non diventa un problema, non è un problema. Chiaro?».

«Cristallino» borbotta Jace. Rotea le spalle e fa sbattere le ali, schizzandole completamente di pioggia. 

Clary alza gli occhi al cielo e sospira, guardando Alec dall’altra parte del tetto.

Alec non ha tempo per questo, il che è probabilmente il motivo per cui Jace vuole sollevare la questione: Alec, Magnus, la stupida vulnerabilità che Alec si è concesso, il foro corpulento proprio a sinistra sul petto di Alec che porta il nome di un altro uomo. Tutto quanto. Come un fuoco, Jace mortifica Alec senza nemmeno averne l’intenzione, fomentando le braci morenti e picchiettando le sue parti incenerite, e Alec fuma, e la città vi cresce florida: New York, di un sadismo autentico, che gratta sulle ferite più fresche di Alec. Il sibilo della pioggia sul tetto potrebbe quasi essere scambiato per un pubblico che soffoca delle risate dietro a una mano, ed è il dolore terribilmente rumoroso di Alec ad essere la battuta stanotte.

Jace ha sempre avuto talento a cercare i punti deboli negli altri. Si è allenato a farlo.

Ed è già tardi, abbastanza tardi perché Alec sia stremato e poco propenso a tollerare qualche altra stronzata prima dell’alba. Sono quasi ventiquattro ore che non dorme, e senza il ricordo delle dita di Magnus che sussurrano contro la sua mascella. Il vento è un sostituto mediocre, sta già vorticando, le nuvole sopra la sua testa si gonfiano con la minaccia di acquazzoni che devono ancora lasciare in pace la città per l’inverno. C’è una foschia violacea nell’aria, una qualche densità che impedisce alla luce di passarvi attraverso e che fa sì che le ombre nere sembrino ancor più nere. E tutto ciò gli altera i sensi; il suo corpo si sente sommerso, annegato, _ubriaco_ , il suo udito è smorzato, la sua vista offuscata.

Non si sente sé stesso. È irrequieto, incapace di concentrarsi, e questo lo rende nervoso. La ronda non è diversa dalle altre. La loro pista su Azazel è stata un fiasco, Jace ha catturato un pirata della strada e Clary ha salvato un gatto da un albero.

E Alec ha aspettato e osservato e ha lasciato che la pioggia gli penetri nella tuta e gli rimuova lo strato più superficiale della pelle. Si è lasciato alle spalle una parte di sé stasera: in ufficio, nell’automobile, nelle mani attente di Magnus. Da qualche parte lì in mezzo. E senza quella parte di sé è turbato.

Alec chiude gli occhi. Forse è frastornato da una perdita di sangue immaginaria. Si chiede se i palmi di Magnus siano macchiati di rosso per l’audacia di aver tenuto il volto di Alec fra le sue mani nude. E poi si chiede se abbia lasciato una scia per le strade di Brooklyn e se Magnus potrebbe essere in grado di seguirlo fino a qui.

Quando apre gli occhi, c’è qualcosa che fermenta nella notte, un temporale carico e difficile da decifrare, e forse non scoppierà stanotte, ma lo farà _presto_. Alec riesce a percepirlo. Forse la cosa che scoppierà sarà lui; forse succederà prima che il suo corpo colpisca il suolo metaforico. Non ne sarà sorpreso.

È solo un po’ difficile respirare. Ogni inalazione punge, gracida, si impiglia su niente in particolare.

Jace e Clary stanno discutendo silenziosamente dietro di lui, con delle occhiatacce assottigliate ed espressioni puerili, ma lui non vuole averci a che fare. Non vuole avere a che fare con nulla di tutto ciò; vuole tenerli tutti fuori, tutti quanti, e fingere che il mondo non esista e che lui non debba pensare e che ci sia solo il silenzio, solo la missione. In passato ha funzionato – _anche troppo bene_ , ragiona – ma ora, ogni volta che cerca di erigere quelle mura attorno al suo cuore sanguinante, finisce ad avere a sua volta delle mani caotiche e macchiate di sangue, e come può nasconderlo?

Alec scruta la strada sottostante, il suo sguardo si assottiglia al buio. C’è poco traffico e le automobili di passaggio sfrecciano fin troppo velocemente, sfruttando al massimo le strade deserte per eccedere il limite di velocità e forse anche la barriera del suono. Se fosse un’altra sera, Alec potrebbe fare qualcosa a riguardo, ma ha paura di muoversi.

L’aria è carica sull’orlo della violenza. Non si fida del tutto che il suo corpo non lo tradisca. 

«Va bene, ragazzi» gli dice Izzy nell’orecchio. «Penso che non vedremo niente qui stanotte. Azazel e Jonathan se ne sono andati da parecchio, sempre che siano mai stati qui. Mi dispiace di aver alimentato le vostre speranze. Quindi, per farmi perdonare, c’è un blitz anti-droga dall’altra parte del fiume oppure segnalazioni di colpi d’arma da fuoco tre isolati a sud – quale volete? Darò l’altra opzione ad Aline e Helen e poi possiamo andare a dormire».

«I colpi d’arma da fuoco, ti prego» interviene Jace. Alec grugnisce e, di fronte allo sguardo fulminante di Clary, Jace sbuffa: «Che c’è? Ci siamo occupati di un blitz antidroga la settimana scorsa e il sindaco ha già Aldertree sul libro paga per i suoi affari di contrabbando che non sono poi così segreti. Dunque, per quanto voglia imbattermi per sbaglio in Victor e finire per doverlo prendere a calci in culo, troppi galli, ragazzi. _Troppi galli_ ».

«Mandaci le coordinate dei colpi d’arma da fuoco, Izzy» dice Clary, ignorando Jace di proposito. «Ci sono feriti? La polizia è già arrivata?».

«Non ne sono ancora sicura, ma la segnalazione è appena stata trasmessa, quindi il pronto intervento è probabilmente appena partito. La SWAT sarà lì al massimo fra dieci minuti. Jace, vuoi un vantaggio?».

«Certo, capo». Jace sbatte le ali, la corrente ascensionale fruga tra i capelli di Alec e l’impennaggio delle sue frecce, e poi Jace si solleva per aria, un baluginio argenteo che sorvola nell’orizzonte della città, che taglia la pioggia come una lama affilata.

Alec dà le spalle al bordo del tetto, chiudendo l’arco e riponendolo nella fondina mentre passa accanto a Clary senza guardarla due volte. Lei è veloce a raggiungerlo, camminando svelta per accordarsi al ritmo delle sue lunghe falcate.

«A volte mi chiedo perché io stia uscendo con lui» dice colloquialmente. «Gli piace davvero tanto essere insopportabile».

Alec la può comprendere. Nemmeno lui sa bene il perché lei e Jace escano insieme. 

«Muoviamoci» dice invece, issandosi la faretra più in alto sulla spalla e rimettendola a posto.

Clary fa una corsetta dietro di lui mentre lui si dirige verso la scala antincendio. La sua spalla dà un colpetto a quella di Alec. «Mi dispiace davvero tanto che ti tormenti in quel modo, riguardo a Magnus. Stai bene? Non hai detto una parola in tutta la serata». 

La mandibola di Alec si irrigidisce. «Sto bene, Muse». Non è vero. È una bugia. Clary lo sa, ma sa che è meglio non insistere.

«Sai, potrei evocare una macchina se ci pensassi sul serio» dice, offrendogli un sorriso solare. «Un aliante? Un jetpack? Non lo so. Stavo pensando che dev’esserci un’alternativa migliore rispetto al fatto che dobbiamo correre dietro ad Arkangel tutto il tempo. Non so te, ma io ho le vesciche sulle vesciche».

Alec risponde con un grugnito. Clary gli sorride, arricciando il naso mentre si sistema la maschera sul volto con degli strattoni.

Rimangono nelle tenebre mentre girovagano per le vie laterali di Brooklyn, stando attenti a rimanere lontani dalla luce sfarfallante dei lampioni. Clary ha imparato da tempo che Alec non prende bene il fatto di chiacchierare incessantemente mentre lavorano, e lui è grato che lei non dica una parola; Clary segue le sue impronte in silenzio, comunicando solo con gli occhi ogni volta che lui le ingiunge di rimanere bassa e di fermarsi un attimo per permettere ad un qualche vagabondo notturno di passare.

Alec si collega e si scollega dalla radio, ascoltando il centralino della polizia per i rinforzi. Il centralino dice che ci sono tre volanti in arrivo, ancora nessuna vittima, sono stati sparati almeno quattro colpi. Nessuno, tra quelli che rispondono, sembra particolarmente preoccupato, ma non è una sorpresa per Alec. Il giorno in cui la polizia punirà severamente l’uso delle armi sarà il giorno in cui lui si troverà senza lavoro.

«Chiamata a tutte le unità disponibili» crepita la radio. «Abbiamo segnalazioni di un 10-66 alla nostra scena. Soggetto aereo non identificato, probabilmente un superumano. Codice 2, rispondete».

10-66. Individuo sospetto. Sarà Jace. 

Alec si volta per lanciare un’occhiata a Clary e Clary annuisce. Sono a un isolato di distanza dalla scena, ma se Arkangel è stato visto, la polizia sarà alle loro calcagna. Il centralino chiama di nuovo delle unità addizionali. La donna alla radio sembra molto più preoccupata per il super che per i colpi d’arma da fuoco.

Alec digrigna i denti e aumenta il passo. Clary si accorda alla sua andatura mentre attraversano un viottolo; è veloce quando vuole, fulminea alle calcagna di Alec, leggera e agile –.

Ma poi Alec si ferma.

Clary gli finisce dritta contro la schiena con un tonfo silenzioso.

«Alec?» gli chiede, arricciando il naso. Alec la rimprovererebbe per aver usato il suo vero nome se non fosse così improvvisamente in allerta. «Cosa c’è?».

«Lo senti anche tu quest’odore?» chiede. Si volta bruscamente, prendendo un’ampia boccata d’aria della città. Fumo di sigaretta, gas di scarico delle automobili, spazzatura che si sta imputridendo abbandonata per strada, ma sotto a tutto ciò, qualcos’altro. Qualcosa di familiare, dolciastro e bruciacchiato e coriaceo. Gli fa torcere le budella. 

«Quale odore?» si acciglia Clary. Allunga il collo, come se in qualche modo potesse fare la differenza, e annusa. Sembra ridicola. «Fognature e birra da quattro soldi? Quello lo sento sempre».

«No» risponde Alec duramente. «Grasso animale. Sangue».

«Ci sono un sacco di _bodegas_ qua intorno» afferma Clary con testardaggine, ma segue Alec quando lui si volta, ripercorrendo i propri passi verso l’incrocio che avevano appena superato. «Dai, dovremmo raggiungere Arkangel. I poliziotti stanno per arrivare, potrebbe aver bisogno del nostro aiuto».

Ignorando apertamente Clary, Alec si preme un dito nell’orecchio. «Isabelle?» chiama, «Iz, puoi dire ad Arkangel di tornare indietro?».

«Cosa?» chiede Izzy. «Perché? Che è successo?».

«Spero niente» borbotta Alec. Selvaggi baluginii arancio e di fiamme rosse gli lambiscono ancora il retro delle palpebre. 

Guarda a sinistra, in fondo alla strada, ma la notte è profonda e i palazzi incombono minacciosi. Strizzando gli occhi, cerca delle figure e trova solo il tenue contorno grigio dei cassonetti e dei fili del telefono. Si volta per guardare dall’altra parte, proprio mentre una folata di vento arriva alla carica attraverso il vicolo stretto, portando con sé l’olezzo inconfondibile della carne bruciata. 

«Oh» dice Clary, raggiungendo il suo fianco. Un’espressione impetuosa le attraversa il volto, ma Alec sa abbastanza bene che maschera il baluginio della paura. «Sembra che stia bruciando qualcosa».

«Tieni gli occhi aperti» le ordina, aprendo l’arco e prendendo una freccia dalla faretra. La incocca e allinea lo sguardo su qualcosa che non riesce ancora a vedere. A passi leggeri e silenziosi, avanza lentamente, una luce lo segue subito dopo: Clary ha disegnato con l’inchiostro una torcia sull’asfalto e l’ha evocata da sotto i suoi piedi. Rende l’ombra di Alec lunga e sottile davanti a sé. 

Alec non ode nulla, a parte il suo stesso respiro, i passi meno silenziosi di Clary e il vento. La previsione lo disidrata, il suo corpo è controllato, avvolto, in attesa di un colpo, di un colpo d’arma da fuoco, dell’emissione improvvisa del fumo dalle finestre sopra la sua testa. Alec tende la corda dell’arco fino alla bocca, l’impennaggio della freccia gli affonda nel labbro. Gusta una gocciolina di sangue.

L’aria è ferrosa. Ferro, carne, pelle bruciata. 

Silenzio.

Ma poi la luce della torcia di Clary si disperde su un bozzolo d’ombra al suolo, scuro, immobile, solido come nient’altra cosa che esista in città.

«Che –» comincia Clary, a malapena in un sussurro. «Che cos’è quello –».

Oh, Alec sa che cos’è.

«Cazzo» dice. 

Sa che aspetto ha un uomo morto. 

Sa quanto sia floscio, quanto rigido, quanto sia completamente sbagliato vedere un altro essere umano giacere così immobile. 

E questa –.

Questa è l’inconfondibile sagoma di un corpo che giace prono nella sporcizia davanti a lui.

Alec abbassa l’arco e corre verso il corpo, bruciato e sfigurato in modo da essere irriconoscibile, alla ricerca della pulsazione cardiaca. Le sue dita passano troppo facilmente attraverso la pelle annerita che gli si sbriciola sulle mani come cenere coperta di catrame. Si ritrae come se si fosse ustionato, un suono strozzato gli si blocca in gola.

Clary boccheggia. «Oh, mio Dio. Oh, no».

La sua torcia si muove nel vicolo e ad Alec si gela il sangue. A nemmeno tre metri di distanza c’è un’altra sagoma scura nella canaletta di scolo, prona nell’acqua stagnante. La torcia di Clary si muove sulle pareti e ne trova altri tre: due puntellati contro un cassonetto, raggomitolati nel reciproco abbraccio disintegrato, e l’ultimo, con le mani sulle ginocchia, bruciato violentemente sul crinale della spina dorsale mentre strisciava via. 

I loro volti sono anneriti. La loro pelle è croccante. I capelli, bruciati via con quell’ignobile olezzo di cheratina. Ci sono macchie di un liquido appiccicoso e nero sull’asfalto.

Non è acqua piovana. È troppo scuro e viscoso per esserlo. 

Alec abbassa lo sguardo sul corpo di fronte a sé, e poi sulla sua mano, su questa pellicola di cenere nera e sangue marrone incrostata nel suo palmo. Si sfrega le dita contro la carne del pollice e spalma il grasso sul guanto.

La luce della torcia di Clary gli passa dietro come un faro, e questi corpi di fronte a lui sono le rocce. La sua ombra si estende verso l’infinito, inglobata dall’oscurità, così allungata che non può più essere riconoscibile come umana.

E poi, Alec solleva lo sguardo, come se sollevasse il capo per prendere una boccata d’aria prima di essere sommerso da una marea crescente, e vede qualcos’altro. Qualcosa di peggio.

Qualcosa è incavato nel muro del vicolo sopra le loro teste e fuma ancora al buio.

Clary annaspa nuovamente, lasciando cadere la torcia. La torcia sferraglia al suolo, cadendo in una pozza di sangue. Si copre la bocca con una mano, ma Alec la sente singhiozzare.

Bruciate sui mattoni, rese appiccicose dal sangue e dalla carne eviscerata, ci sono cinque parole. Cinque nomi, questa volta non incisi sui loro petti, ma intonacati sul fianco di un palazzo in modo che tutti li vedano.

I nomi di cinque supereroi. Cinque alias. _Cinque corpi._

E Alec non ne conosce nessuno, ma non importa. 

Non importa. È un messaggio. Un avvertimento. 

Una minaccia. 

«È una strage» sussurra Clary. «Sentinel…».

Alec si piega e si allunga per prendere la torcia. La punta verso il muro, portando il fascio di luce verso l’altro, solo per scoprire delle altre scritte incise nel palazzo. Le lettere rosse e gocciolanti condividono lo stesso odio di quelle che Alec aveva letto sui giornali destinati a Magnus.

**TUTTI I VIGILANTE DEVONO BRUCIARE**

**QUESTA CITT** **Á NON È VOSTRA**

È una strage e condivide tutti i tratti caratteristici della chiesa, dei due uomini legati a quell’idrante, della primissima scena in quel parcheggio, del Circolo, del pirocinetico, di tutto quanto, tutto quanto fa venire ad Alec da vomitare.

Valentine. Jonathan Morgenstern. La senatrice Herondale. Sono tutti responsabili, ma –.

Come può avere importanza chi ha fatto questo, _chi l’ha fatto davvero_ , quando c’è così tanta gente che vuole vedere i vigilante morti? Alec sa che il Circolo non è il solo a non volere più i super per le strade.

_E Alec aveva avuto il fegato di scappare via quando alla sua gente veniva data la caccia come se si trattasse di animali._

Il vento ronza sopra le loro teste: _whump, whump, whump,_ il suono familiare di Arkangel che atterra. Alec non solleva lo sguardo, non _riesce_ a sollevare lo sguardo. Le sue orecchie sono piene di elettricità statica. 

Fissa i due corpi allineati contro il muro, spalla contro spalla, l’uno con le braccia attorno all’altro. Erano spaventati quando sono morti. Non è stata una morte rapida, non è stata indolore. 

Ci sono delle macchie di sangue sull’asfalto. I corpi sono stati trascinati fin qui, posizionati in modo da creare una scena. Alec si chiede se lui sia il destinatario designato a quella scena; sembra proprio di sì. _Guarda. Guarda qua. Guarda cosa sta succedendo e tu non puoi impedirlo._

_Guarda quello da cui volevi scappare._

_Guarda cosa sei costato loro._

Ondeggia sui propri piedi, puntellando l’estremità dell’arco per terra per tenersi in piedi. Le dita gli scivolano sull’incavo della corda, ancora scivoloso per la pellicola fatta delle interiora di un altro uomo. Si sente sudicio, come se qualcuno gli avesse infilato uno scalpello tra le costole inferiori e l’avesse scosso, gli avesse torto le budella, gli avesse aperto un buco proprio in mezzo al corpo, e ora lui fosse infradiciato del suo stesso sangue. Si merita di dissanguarsi. Le sue mani non sono abbastanza grandi per tamponare la ferita aperta sul suo petto ed è tutta colpa sua, dannazione.

Barcolla all’indietro di un paio di passi, colpendo la spalla di Clary.

_Perché potrebbe essere così, non è vero?_ Cinque super morti, il Circolo se n’è andato da parecchio. Potrebbe essere colpa sua.

Il Circolo pensa di poterla fare franca. Perché non c’è nessuno là fuori disposto a mettere a rischio la propria vita per fermarli, per salvare centinaia, se non migliaia, di vite.

Potrebbe essere colpa di Alec. 

_Puoi convivere con te stesso se li lasci tutti a morire mentre sei di guardia?_

C’è un tonfo rumoroso alle spalle di Alec, due piedi che atterrano al suolo. Un boccheggiamento brusco di orrore. Arkangel.

«Che cazzo è ‘sta roba» sputa Jace. Le sue ali cigolano mentre se le ripiega sulla schiena. La sua voce minaccia di spezzarsi. Non succede mai. «Fottuti _bastardi_ , cos’hanno fatto –».

Sarà sulla prima pagina di tutti i giornali la mattina seguente. Tutta la città vedrà cos’è successo qui, e metà della gente si dispiacerà per il fatto che non sia stato fatto un lavoro migliore e che abbiano perso la vita a sangue freddo solo cinque super. Alec serra la mascella con così tanta forza che si chiede se non possa fratturarsi l’osso.

«Iz?» chiama Jace quando Alec non riesce. Alec non si è ancora ricordato come si fa a muoversi, i suoi occhi sono fissi sul più minuto tra i cinque corpi, quello gettato nella canaletta. A giudicare dall’aspetto sembrerebbe una donna. A malapena una donna. Forse una ragazza. E non riesce nemmeno a dire di che colore fossero i suoi capelli; non ne ha più. Il lato del suo volto è pieno di vesciche, di un rosso bollente e di un nero carbonizzato. Se indossava una maschera, è sparita da tempo.

«Di nuovo il nostro pirocinetico» continua Jace, con un dito premuto contro l’orecchio. «Quintuplo omicidio, appena fuori dalla Cinquantatreesima Est. Una qualche merdata alla _Il silenzio degli innocenti._ È un casino, cazzo».

«Cristo» giunge la voce di Izzy. «Cinque? Ne sei sicuro?».

«Dannatamente sicuro» risponde Jace. «È disposto come uno schifosissimo spettacolo. Come se si aspettassero che arrivassimo e lo trovassimo per primi».

Jace ha ragione. Alec punta la torcia nel vicolo, indugiando sul corpo prono sull’asfalto, catturato mentre scappava dal fuoco. Queste persone non sono state lasciate in questo modo perché le trovasse la polizia; la scritta bruciata sul muro lo confessa ad Alec. 

«Una qualche soddisfazione perversa, ne sono sicura» dice Izzy. «È una minaccia. Sanno che diamo loro la caccia e stanno cercando di entrarci nella testa rendendola una scena teatrale. Volete denunciare il fatto?».

Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia, riportando la luce della torcia sul muro. Un malessere gli si agita nelle viscere, nel tentativo di digli qualcosa. Si lancia un’occhiata oltre la spalla e vede Jace che se ne sta con le mani sui fianchi, scuotendo il capo mentre studia la scena. Clary è accucciata a terra sulle sue cosce; una mano le serra la bocca, il suo sguardo fisso fora l’asfalto bagnato, troppo sconvolta persino per sbattere le palpebre. Dietro la maschera, il suo volto è pallido come la morte. 

_È uno spettacolo_ , realizza Alec, _è una scena teatrale_ , ed è stata lasciata qui perché un altro super la trovasse. È una messinscena, è intenzionale, è –.

Oh. È un’esca.

Alec lascia cadere la torcia. I suoi occhi schizzano verso il tetto, e lì, a sbirciare oltre il bordo del tetto sopra di loro, individua un bagliore argenteo. Un occhio piccolo e brillante che li osserva attraverso un mirino.

Un cecchino. 

_Cazzo._

«State giù!» grida Alec mentre un colpo d’arma da fuoco risuona nel vicolo. Il sibilo metallico di un proiettile rimbalza fra le pareti, fischiando nelle orecchie di Alec. Alec si getta alla ricerca di copertura dietro ad un cassonetto, afferrando l’arco e incoccando una freccia mentre cade sulle ginocchia. Con uno schiocco, tende la corda dell’arco fino alla sua bocca.

Silenzio, a parte il suo ansimare pesante. Il bagliore del mirino è svanito, ma Alec è certo che non sia scomparso.

Una trappola. Era una fottuta trappola.

_Jace e Clary –._

Alec li individua dall’altra parte del vicolo, sommersi da una catasta di scatole accartocciate. Le ali di Jace si piegano protettivamente attorno a loro, coprendo quasi completamente Clary alla vista.

«Sentinel!» urla Jace, «Sei ferito?».

«Sto bene!» risponde Alec, «Cecchino, a ore tredici, settantacinque gradi – sul tetto! Si è spostato, fate attenzione!».

Un secondo proiettile fischia sopra le loro teste e Alec si getta al suolo, con la guancia premuta contro la sporcizia. Il ghiaino e i cocci di vetro gli graffiano la pelle. 

«A ore tre!» urla Jace, sparando in cerchio con la pistola e allargando il campo. «Devi rispondere al fuoco così che io possa andare lassù!».

«Più facile a dirsi che a farsi!». Alec si trascina contro il muro alla ricerca di copertura, tendendo di nuovo l’arco, scrutando il tetto alla ricerca di movimento. Vede un bagliore e scocca la freccia, ma questa scompare nel buio senza un suono che faccia sapere ad Alec che ha colpito il bersaglio. 

Non deve aspettare a lungo. Un altro scoppio sonoro, e un proiettile esplode nel mattone sopra alla sua testa. La polvere gli cade come una nebbia sulla maschera, accecandolo. Sibila, strofinandosi la faccia col dorso della mano. 

«Muse!» urla, con gli occhi che lacrimano, «Abbiamo bisogno di copertura!».

«Ci sto lavorando!» urla Clary. «Tieni duro!». Alec la sente scribacchiare nella sporcizia, le dita sporche d’inchiostro che grattano freneticamente sul terreno mentre Jace le fa scudo con le ali. Qualche istante dopo tiene una granata stordente nel palmo della mano, e ne strappa il perno coi denti. 

«Via!».

Clary lancia per aria la granata, che esplode contro i mattoni con uno scoppio di fumo verde e un bagliore bianco accecante. Alec si copre gli occhi con il braccio, ma il fumo gli fa lacrimare gli occhi e le lacrime gli scendono lungo la maschera.

Un altro sparo sfreccia attraverso il fumo, ma colpisce il muro, molto lontano dal bersaglio, e sembra che Alec non sia l’unico ad essere accecato. Ma Alec stavolta _lo sente_ : il sibilo dello sparo come quello di un fucile da assalto Barrett, forse le cartucce nel caricatore sono 0.50 BMG o .338 Lapua Magnum, ma Alec non può esserne sicuro. Non ha sentito nessun otturatore a catenaccio, quindi deve trattarsi di un semiautomatico. A corto rinculo. Con una gittata di duemila iarde. Il caricatore probabilmente tiene dieci colpi, e Alec ne ha contati quattro finora, quindi ne mancano sei. Due per lui, due per Clary e due per Jace.

Il fumo gli fa bruciare gli occhi – vorrebbe avere degli occhialini come Jace – ma si sforza di ascoltare: lo sbuffo del fumo, il _bang-bang-bang_ di Jace che fa fuoco in risposta e colpisce il muro. Sente Clary continuare a scarabocchiare, un sibilo sulle sue labbra mentre disegna freneticamente qualcos’altro per terra e lo evoca dal nulla. Un’altra granata? Una pistola? Uno scudo? Non importa. 

Evidentemente questo cecchino si è equipaggiato per uccidere i super stanotte. 

«Arkangel, va’!» urla Alec, tossendo violentemente. «A ore quattro, vicino al serbatoio idrico! Va’, adesso!».

Alec incocca un’altra freccia, lasciandola volare solamente per istinto. Non aspetta di vedere se colpisce il bersaglio, afferrandone un’altra dalla faretra, facendo volare anche quella. In alto c’è un grugnito sofferente, un grido, e poi un altro proiettile schizza nel cassonetto vicino ad Alec, schiacciando il metallo. 

Le ali di Jace stridono e Jace urla verso Clary: « _Tieniti forte!_ ».

Alec si tira in piedi a fatica, incoccando un’altra freccia. Copertura. Deve fornire loro copertura.

Sente la sua freccia rimbalzare sul tetto e ringhia, aggiustando la mira, un po’ più in alto. Il suo orientamento è provato, il lampo brillante della granata gli ha annientato la percezione della profondità. Si arrischia a spostarsi da dietro il cassonetto, facendo volare un’altra freccia nella cortina fumogena. Sibila attraverso l’aria, ma non c’è un urlo di risposta che indichi che la freccia abbia trovato dimora nel petto di qualcuno.

«Arkangel!» urla Alec, ma ha la bocca piena di fumo. Si tossisce nel pugno e il dispositivo di comunicazione crepita. «Muse! Datemi la vostra posizione!».

Alec incocca un’altra freccia e digrigna i denti mentre abbassa la mira di sei o sette gradi. Ma un altro sparo tuona prima che Alec riesca a scoccare la freccia, e Alec barcolla, un peso perforante gli si schianta nel petto, la sua armatura cattura una scheggia di proiettile che per poco non lo fa cadere a terra. Si accascia su un ginocchio con un rantolo bagnato, colpito, la corda del suo arco allentata, e schiaffa il palmo nella sporcizia per impedirsi di cadere a faccia in giù.

Uno stridio gli rimbomba nelle orecchie mentre il suo dispositivo di comunicazione farfuglia per rimanere attivo. Le parti elettroniche intessute nella sua tuta mandano scintille e sputacchiano come se fossero in corto circuito, e una frattura si dirama nella placca di Kevlar sul suo petto. Dall’alto, lo stridore del metallo sui mattoni gli gratta la spina dorsale, e poi sente delle grida in lontananza. Jace che grida con tutta l’aria che ha nei polmoni. Uno schianto. Il ronzio del motore delle ali di Jace. Un altro colpo della sua pistola.

Alec rantola, gli occhi e il naso gli bruciano mentre lotta per rimettersi in piedi e prendere fiato. Ancora in ginocchio, lotta per prendere un’altra freccia tossendo violentemente mentre le dita procedono a tentoni verso la faretra.

_Dio, avrà dei lividi per giorni e Izzy lo ucciderà per aver danneggiato la tuta –_.

Ma poi Alec percepisce del calore bagnato e appiccicoso filtrare da un foro molto reale tra le due placche Kevlar sul suo petto, e _non va bene_. Quando cerca di prendere un respiro profondo, il sangue gli si irradia lungo la gola, nauseante contro la parte inferiore dei denti. Gli si riversa sul mento.

Oh, Dio. _Oh, no._

_No, no, no._

Alec chiude le mani nella sporcizia. Dei cocci di vetro gli si conficcano nei palmi mentre rovista per afferrare il proprio arco. Cerca di nuovo di rimettersi in piedi, un suono gutturale gli viene strappato dal petto mentre barcolla sui suoi piedi e sbanda dritto contro il lato del cassonetto. Il clangore del suo corpo contro il metallo gli fa girare la testa. Una goccia di sangue gli cola dall’angolo della bocca, sulla sua mascella, giù nel colletto della tuta. 

Incespica, fa ciecamente qualche passo in avanti, la sua mano è bianca attorno all’arco. Il fumo nel vicolo è denso e putrido e Alec non riesce a vedere niente, gli bruciano gli occhi, incollati dalle lacrime. 

Prende un respiro che gorgoglia di sangue. Gli si riallineano le viscere. Un dolore feroce gli divora il petto, aprendolo in due dalla spalla al fianco, e stavolta non riesce a reprimere un grugnito.

_No. No, non adesso._

_Oh, per favore, no._

Chiudendo gli occhi, Alec si piega in due. Sembra quasi che gli abbiano dato fuoco, come se avesse una miccia o un pugnale bollente conficcato tra le costole; come se la sua pelle stesse sobbollendo, ribollendo, diventando nera e cinerea sotto le sue dita mentre cerca di tamponare _il punto in cui gli hanno sparato_ con il palmo di una mano irrequieta.

Perché gli hanno _sparato_.

La sua armatura non ha fermato il proiettile. 

Deve aver trovato una fessura; Izzy non gli fornirebbe mai dell’attrezzatura difettosa. Gli ha colpito il polmone? Di sicuro lo saprebbe se così fosse. Gli hanno già sparato in passato. Ed è sempre sopravvissuto. Striscerà fino a casa. Si estrarrà il proiettile con un paio di pinzette e una vecchia cintura tra i denti. Sa come starsene in piedi nella vasca con solo i boxer addosso e ricucirsi con ago e filo –.

I suoi pensieri incespicano, lenti e densi e goffi, la testa gli gira in cerchi vertiginosi. La sua mano scivola sull’armatura. Non si azzarda ad abbassare lo sguardo. Non vuole vedere il fascio di luce di un lampione che filtra in lui dove non dovrebbe. 

_Oh, Dio, c’è un sacco di sangue._

Grugnendo, Alec si trascina lungo la parete del vicolo, il sangue gli filtra attraverso l’armatura. Un'altra fitta di dolore lo piega in due, mentre si stringe con forza il fianco. Le sue dita scivolano attraverso la ferita come se fosse burro. Stavolta urla, piantando l’arco per terra per impedirsi di collassare di nuovo. Ogni fitta di dolore è peggio della precedente, e poi una tosse violenta gli scuote la spina dorsale, i polmoni si trascinano all’insù verso la sua gola. Non riesce a respirare. 

«Izzy» gracchia. «Izzy, mi senti». 

Niente. Nemmeno l’elettricità statica. La radio nella sua tuta dev’essersi guastata per il proiettile. Il sangue gli filtra tra le dita come melassa, e _sant’Iddio se fa male_ , ma Alec digrigna i denti e cerca di urlare di nuovo, però le parole gli si impigliano in gola, annegate, e lui tossisce contro il sangue che gli unge le pareti della gola, il suo corpo intero urla di dolore. 

Il fumo inizia a diradarsi e Alec scruta i tetti soprastanti con disperazione, ma non ci sono segni di colluttazione, non ci sono segni di _nessuno_. Non riesce a sentire le ali di Jace sopra la sua testa. Non riesce a sentire Clary urlare. Riesce però a sentire il suo battito cardiaco incontrollato e in preda al panico che si fa progressivamente più rumoroso e più assordante.

_Sparato. Ti hanno sparato._

«Arkangel!». Alec estrae la mano libera dal fottuto _foro sul suo fianco_ per premere con forza il suo dispositivo di comunicazione. È del tutto andato. Alec digrigna i denti così intensamente che lo percepisce nel ponte nasale. «Muse! La _posizione_ , dan-… _dannazione_!».

In lontananza, una sirena piange con un effetto doppler, spaccandogli il cranio in due. Il vento ulula attraverso il vicolo con un latrato lupesco, scontrandosi col petto di Alec come per rivalsa e come se volesse colpirlo quando è a terra. Il fumo si assottiglia e scompare. Cominciano a battergli i denti. Non sente nient’altro.

Sono entrambi scomparsi. Jace e Clary. Sono corsi via nella notte all’inseguimento del cecchino. Hanno lasciato indietro Alec in quel vicolo assieme ad altri cinque cadaveri e il sangue che gli inzuppa l’interno della gamba mentre gli fuoriesce dal petto. 

Ed è senza radio.

È solo.

«Cazzo» grugnisce Alec, lanciandosi di lato contro il muro, i mattoni gli grattano la spalla. Un tremito violento gli scuote il corpo e lui non riesce a impedirlo. Le sue dita tremanti scivolano sul suo stesso sangue, macchiandogli lo stomaco. Il sangue continua a uscire a fiotti. Sembra tutto caldo. Troppo caldo.

«Izzy, _ti prego!_ Ti prego, rispondi!».

Le sue gambe minacciano di cedere: in un battito di ciglia, è come se qualcuno avesse preso un paio di forbici e gli avesse reciso in due ogni tendine nella gamba destra. Barcolla in avanti, piantando l’arco al suolo, ed è solo grazie alla pura forza di volontà che resta in piedi. 

Se cade un’altra volta, sa che per lui è finita. Non si ritirerà in piedi, e poi lo dirà il tempo se Jace e Clary faranno ritorno prima che si sia dissanguato sull’asfalto. Non riesce a contattare Isabelle. Non c’è nessun’altro che sappia che è là fuori, né Idris, né i suoi genitori, né Nightlock – _perché lui non dovrebbe essere qui._

Santo cielo, avrebbe dovuto rimanere in quella macchina con Magnus. Oh, ma allora avrebbe potuto essere Clary quella con un proiettile nel petto, e lei è così minuta rispetto ad Alec, l’avrebbe scaraventata a terra – e lui non sarebbe stato capace di perdonarselo –.

_Il pirocinetico tornerà a incidere a fuoco sul muro anche il nome di Sentinel?_

Gli si annebbia la vista e i solchi delle lacrime gli si incrostano sulle guance. Fa ancora qualche passo barcollante, i suoi piedi si muovono di propria volontà. Deve andare via da qua, qualcuno si sarà accorto del fumo, avrà sentito i colpi d’arma da fuoco – ma ogni respiro gli si blocca in gola, in modo non dissimile dal suono di un uomo che affoga e annaspa in cerca di ossigeno. 

_Non collassare,_ si ordina. _Non collassare._

Gli gira la testa. Il mondo vacilla sul suo asse. _Resta in piedi. Resta in piedi._

_Il proiettile gli è passato attraverso? O è ancora nel suo petto? Che sorta di ferita gli ha lasciato sul fianco un .338 Lapua? Quanto, di quello che si sente tra le dita, sono le sue interiora spappolate?_

In qualche modo, Alec si trascina in fondo alla strada; delle pozze di luce nebulosa illuminano il marciapiede come se fossero dei riflettori. La strada è silenziosa, ma in una tavola calda notturna dall’altro lato c’è un uomo che appoggia il giornale sul tavolo, fissando fuori dalla finestra, verso Alec. 

Alec deve pensare in fretta. Non può restare qui. Non può raggiungere Izzy. Le sue costole _bruciano_ , come se qualcuno gli stesse trapanando un fianco e gli versasse dell’acciaio fuso direttamente nella ferita, e Alec sta ansando per il picco di adrenalina che sta svanendo, il sudore è scivoloso sulla sua fronte. Il freddo gli penetra nelle dita. Il suo cuore martellante sta rallentando. Shock. 

Sta subentrando lo shock. 

Non sarà in grado di muoversi nel giro di un minuto. 

Alec gira di scatto il capo, alla ricerca di una cabina telefonica all’angolo della strada, ma l’unica che vede è sfasciata, manca il ricevitore dalla prolunga che penzola da ciò che rimane del blocco hardware, ora pieno di graffiti.

Non conosce Brooklyn come conosce Manhattan. Il quartier generale è miglia e miglia oltre il fiume. In questo stato non riuscirà nemmeno a raggiungere il ponte. 

_Dove può andare?_ Non può chiamare la polizia, lo lascerebbero a morire in una qualche canaletta di scolo sul ciglio della strada. Non può chiamare un’ambulanza, perché un paramedico con le mani avide gli toglierebbe la maschera dalla faccia e chiamerebbe la stampa per incontrare i giornalisti all’ospedale, e a quel punto sarebbe tutto finito, in qualche modo lo sarebbe ancor più di quanto non lo sia già in questo momento.

Il suo equilibrio svanisce; Alec barcolla di lato, riuscendo a malapena ad aggrapparsi all’arco. Il mondo fluttua, increspandosi nello stesso modo in cui si increspa quando il neon è troppo brillante o la pioggia troppo scrosciante. _Cazzo_ , non riesce nemmeno a _sentire_ la pioggia. 

L’uomo nella tavola calda balza in piedi, strattonando la manica di una cameriera per attirare la sua attenzione. Attraverso la finestra sporca, indica la sagoma di Alec che barcolla dall’altro lato della strada, versando sangue sul marciapiede, un caos di un ferito sul campo di battaglia troppo lontano dalle prime righe.

Alec deve scappare. _Corri, adesso. Ti prenderanno._ Non riesce a muovere le gambe.

Si trova dallo stesso lato del fiume di Magnus. Deve trovarsi – deve trovarsi a una mezza dozzina di isolati a ovest rispetto al loft, e sa che Magnus è lì, era lì, qualche ora fa. 

_Potrebbe trovare Magnus – è la sua unica scelta –_ _no, non farlo._

Alec reprime un grugnito sanguinoso, mordendosi con forza il labbro inferiore, serrando gli occhi. La sirena della polizia in lontananza cambia direzione, affrettandosi nella stessa direzione da cui era venuta.

_Non puoi stare qui. Muoviti. Muoviti._

___________________

Il sangue trapela dalla sua armatura; il flusso non si è ancora arrestato e Alec ormai avanza per inerzia. È un miracolo dell’adrenalina il fatto che sia ancora in piedi dopo aver zoppicato per sei isolati, ma ora deve arrampicarsi.

Il condominio di Magnus torreggia su di lui come una ghigliottina. Il suo profilo luccica come una lama. Lo scheletro nero della scala antincendio si divide in due, i gradini gli scompaiono sotto ai piedi. Alec ha quasi perso del tutto la vista.

Si tiene stretto il fianco con la mano disperata di un uomo morente, ma le sue dita non fanno che scivolare in quel caos mentre lascia una scia di stupidi errori su per i gradini della scala antincendio del palazzo di Magnus. Ogni passo traballante è più lancinante del precedente. Dei grumi coagulati di sangue scuro gocciolano dalla gamba inzuppata della sua tuta, lasciando delle macchie sui gradini. 

Non sta piovendo. Le nuvole si gonfiano e si rimestano come delle onde violacee sopra la sua testa, ma non sa quando abbia smesso di piovere, non riesce proprio a ricordarselo. Il suo sangue non verrà lavato via. Le persone sapranno che è stato qui e sapranno dove trovare il suo corpo dissanguato e _dov’è andato e dove ha fatto la cosa che aveva detto non avrebbe fatto._

Vorrebbe non essere – non essere _qui._ Se il suo dispositivo di comunicazione stesse ancora funzionando, sa che Izzy gli starebbe urlando nell’orecchio. Molto probabilmente non sa nemmeno che è vivo. Diamine, non è del tutto sicuro di esserlo. La vista gli sta diventando nera e la sua pelle va a fuoco, un dolore straziante gli divora le vertebre e gli strappa il petto, le scosse di assestamento sembrano dei tremori nel suo sterno, accoltellandogli ogni respiro che tenta di fare con delle spinte violente sotto il diaframma. Qualcosa di piccolo e furente e argentato gli sta ornando il petto: un errore sciocco, una svista atroce, _un proiettile_ ; sa che sensazione danno i proiettili.

Alec barcolla, trovando un appiglio cieco sul corrimano della scala antincendio o forse sul bordo di un terrazzo – non lo sa e non riesce a vedere. Non sa se sia questo il piano giusto; non ha l’energia per salire ulteriormente. Verrà trovato qui o morirà qui. L’una o l’altra. 

Si aggancia col braccio alla balaustra, del cemento gli affonda nell’ascella mentre si tiene a distanza dal pavimento con tutta la forza che gli rimane. La sua spalla urla di dolore; gli anfibi scivolano sugli schizzi del suo stesso sangue. C’è una fievole luce dorata che combatte strenuamente contro il bagliore elettrico della città alle sue spalle; potrebbe essere calda. Potrebbero esserci delle tende che sbatacchiano attraverso una finestra aperta. Il profumo di legno di sandalo.

_Aiuto… aiutatemi._

Non riesce a produrre nessun rumore. Non sa nessuno che è qui.

_Non riesco a stare in piedi._

Non può mettere Magnus in pericolo in questo modo. Non può scegliere Magnus su tutto il resto. Non può. È egoista.

_Nightlock. Devo trovare Nightlock. Magnus non è al sicuro se sono qui._

Un fiotto fresco di sangue si riversa dalla sua armatura frantumata. Gli cedono le gambe.

_Magnus,_ supplica. _Magnus._

L’oscurità lo sommerge. New York è avvolta dal fumo. Alec perde i sensi prima che le sue ginocchia possano colpire il pavimento.

_Magnus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentite… al momento fa caldo nel Regno Unito… per cui non serve che mi uccidiate per questo cliffhanger perché lo sta già facendo il sole…
> 
> Quante volte può un telefono interrompere un quasi bacio, mi chiedete? Beh, non mettetemi alla prova. Si riduce tutto ~~ai coni~~ allo struggimento, okay? Il tema di questo aggiornamento era Alec che riconosce i suoi sentimenti per ciò che sono, che ammette la propria responsabilità per i suoi desideri e la brama disperata che prova, così come il rendersi conto di quanto in là è disposto a spingersi per tenere Magnus al sicuro.   
> Cosa ne pensa Magnus di questo, mi chiedo, quando è in grado di radere al suolo palazzi con uno schiocco di dita? Beh, Magnus non ricorda l’ultima volta che è stato la priorità di qualcuno, la sua scelta, per cui… è una sensazione piuttosto bella, nonostante lo stato generale in cui versa il loro mondo.
> 
> In quanto a digressioni tecniche, questo capitolo non è betato, quindi mi scuso per eventuali errori di battitura o ampollosità eccessiva. Ci sono un sacco di insidie da prosa viola in cui cado e di cui sono ben consapevole ma senza la mia beta… sono fuori controllo… riempio le mie storie di microespressioni…
> 
> Grazie a tutti per tutti i commenti nello scorso capitolo! Non riesco ad esprimere quanto sia d'aiuto leggere i pensieri e le sensazioni di ognuno su questa storia, dal momento che ognuno ha una propria posizione sulle questioni morali ed è molto interessante!
> 
> Venite a farmi visita su [tumblr ](https://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/)e urlatemi nell'inbox!
> 
> Mi trovate anche su [twitter ](https://twitter.com/bootheghost)se volete fare due chiacchiere su questa ff... e cavolo se mi piace parlare di questa ff. Mentre leggete twittate con l'hashtag #ficacoldnight :D
> 
> Lasciate dei kudos se siete arrivati alla fine di questo capitolo e lasciatemi un commento coi vostri pensieri, con la vostra citazione preferita, con le vostre speranze su quello che succederà, un vostro consiglio per il povero Alec... ve ne sarei eternamente grata! 
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo… in cui Alec lotta con una ferita d’arma da fuoco, Magnus si rende conto di una cosa su Sentinel di cui si sarebbe dovuto accorgere mesi fa, e Nightlock e Sentinel condividono un momento di desiderio e solitudine… e un qualcosa di più.


	10. Superman e il cielo diviso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Ci conosciamo nella vita reale?».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno ciurma e buona domenica!
> 
> Allora, come va? Qui da me ha fatto freddo e personalmente sono molto felice. E voi? Come ve la state passando dopo il cliffhanger con cui è terminato lo scorso capitolo?
> 
> Ebbene, in questo capitolo vedremo Alec, che impara cosa si prova a dissanguarsi sul divano di qualcuno, alle prese con la ferita d'arma da fuoco in seguito alla sparatoria. Magnus ha una presa di coscienza a lungo attesa riguardo a Sentinel. E Sentinel e Nightlock condividono un momento solitario e intimo sul tetto della città.
> 
> Personalmente è uno dei miei capitoli preferiti, per cui mi auguro davvero che piaccia anche a voi!
> 
> Grazie come sempre a chiunque abbia dedicato un briciolo del suo tempo a questa storia. Come sempre vi ricordo l'hashtag #ficacoldnight e in fondo al capitolo ci sono le note di theprophetlemonade.
> 
> Buona lettura! Un abbraccio,
> 
> _Stars._

_“Ma sono qui e non sono ancora morto per cui  
una costellazione dell’immaginario non è un’immaginaria  
costellazione Non c’è cielo senza un sogno del cielo”_

– Frank Sherlock, da “The Next Last One”

Oscurità.

Poi, il canticchiare lieve di Freddie Mercury alla radio. Le parole sono tutte alla rovescia.

I fanali di un’auto si aprono un varco nel buio, bagliori gemelli bianchi e gialli: illuminano un volante, un parabrezza schizzato di pioggia, una città rotante che vi passa accanto, ripetutamente, sempre le stesse, poche strade all’infinito. Il mondo gira su un quadrante. Una meta mai raggiunta.

Il sole sorge, ma è blu. La luce che emana è scura e di un blu marino. Forse è questo l’aspetto del sole quando dopo un temporale si salta attraverso le pozzanghere verso la città che esiste sottosopra. Non c’è modo di tornare in superficie; è un passaggio a senso unico verso l’altra parte. 

Di nuovo oscurità, ad eccezione del bagliore brillante di una sigaretta, ma non c’è nessuna sigaretta, a malapena un punto luce raccolto tra le mani che si appoggiano su un volante. (Nessun volto, niente occhi, solo mani). Le ombre sono allungate. Le mani cercano di nascondere il bagliore tra le dita, ma la luce filtra tra le fessure e non si farà suturare. 

_“Dovresti andare. Prima che faccia qualcosa di totalmente assurdo come invitarti a salire”_ , giunge il sussurro da tutte le direzioni. 

_“Sarebbe poi così male?”_

È la macchina a muoversi all’indietro, non la città. Le mani sul volante non si muovono, non si flettono. La retromarcia non è nemmeno inserita. 

_"Sì”_ , risponde la voce, _“sì, non puoi stare qui. Devi tornare indietro”._

_"E se non volessi farlo?”._

_“Però devi. Devi”._

Il suono della pioggia tuona sul parabrezza, ma non c’è nessun acquazzone ad accompagnarlo. Il temporale romba lassù, ma non ci sono lampi.

_“Hear what I say”,_ canta Freddie. _“Don’t lose your way, don’t lose your way, yeah…_ ”.

Le luci dei lampioni sfarfallano e svaniscono, sempre più veloci finché non diventano stroboscopiche. Giallo, arancio, bianco, nero. _Come fa la luce ad essere nera?_ Eppure, lo è. In qualche modo. Non ha proprio senso.

Un sussulto improvviso. L’intera automobile sbanda, come se fosse entrata in collisione con qualcosa nel suo viaggio all’indietro attraverso la città, ma non c’è nessun rumore di freni che stridono o di metallo che si accartoccia o di urla dei morenti.

La luce nelle mani sul volante si estingue in uno sbuffo, una candela spenta con un soffio. Del fumo filtra tra le dita mentre l’oscurità inghiotte nuovamente i due sedili anteriori.

_“Sentinel, svegliati! Non farmi questo, avanti, apri gli occhi!”._

Ancora oscurità. Annebbiamento. _Dolore_.

__________________  
  


Alec si riprende con un rantolo, strozzandosi col gusto del sangue e del fumo bloccato nella sua gola come catrame. Tossisce, sputacchia, gorgoglia; gli lacrimano gli occhi, il dolore divampa. Le mani agitate di qualcuno gli afferrano i lati del volto, forti e bollenti contro le sue guance.

«Respira» dice chiunque lo stia tenendo fermo. La sua voce è distorta come se Alec la udisse da sott’acqua, o da sotto il sangue. Sembra che si stia frantumando. «Mi senti? Non osare andartene, cazzo. Non tu. _Non ora_ ».

Il suo corpo è pesante. Non si muove. Ha la vista annebbiata; non riesce a vedere niente, ma riesce a sentire – riesce a sentire il mondo capovolgersi. C’è un’eruzione solare dietro i suoi occhi, e poi un’altra nel suo petto, e bruciano così intensamente che gli sembra di squarciarsi dall’interno.

_Fa male, fa male… devi fermare l’emorragia…_

Alec artiglia disperatamente la sua tuta, ma non è – non è _lì_ , non c’è armatura, non c’è kevlar, c’è solo carne, e sotto alle sue dita è tutto quanto caldo e bagnato e virulento –.

Ghermisce il proprio corpo, alla ricerca di un qualsiasi appiglio, ma le dita gli si impigliano sulla pelle strappata e Alec rantola di nuovo. Qualcuno sibila sopra di lui e gli afferra i polsi e glieli blocca contro i fianchi e Alec urla. Il panico risale come bile nella sua gola mentre un’onda anomala di dolore lo colpisce al petto, fulminea ed esecrabile, estraendo tutta l’aria dal suo corpo in un sol colpo.

_Alzati, alzati, ferma l’emorragia, non puoi morire qui –._

Alec si dimena tra le mani che lo tengono giù, ma è debole, il suo corpo non si muove, le braccia non rispondono alla sua volontà, riesce a malapena a _vedere_ , e la sensazione bruciante nel fianco lo vuole divorare, inghiottire tutt’intero, trasformandolo in cenere. Il dolore lo costringe a piagnucolare dalla bocca, ma tutto ciò che scaturisce è uno schizzo di sangue sulla sua bocca e sul mento. Ne ingoia la maggior parte. Si soffoca, tutto il suo corpo sbanda violentemente.

«Ti prego, Sentinel, devi stare fermo, per favore» supplica la persona vicino alla sua testa. Con una mano gli sta ancora tenendo il viso, stringendogli freneticamente i capelli, ma con l’altra gli sta togliendo il sangue coagulato dai denti. Le sue nocche sono già rese scivolose e macchiate dal sangue di Alec. «Per favore, stiamo cercando di _aiutarti_ ».

Alec ricerca disperatamente un volto, ma non ne trova nessuno. E non è che la sua visuale sia limitata, ma il sangue gli è gocciolato negli occhi dall’attaccatura dei capelli e l’ha accecato. Sbatte le palpebre freneticamente contro quel sangue, ma l’unica cosa che riesce a vedere è un soffitto appannato, macchiato di rosso –.

_Il Circolo l’ha catturato? Solo Sentinel o anche gli altri? Jace, Clary – sono riusciti a scappare? C’erano altri cecchini? Era un’imboscata?_

_Morirò qui?_

Alec si morde con forza il labbro inferiore, tenendo i rumori strappati alla sua gola ben serrati tra i denti. Getta il capo da una parte all’altra, ma le mani lo tengono con fermezza; non lo lasciano andare e le dita gli affondano nelle tempie. Gli occhi di Alec iniziano a lacrimare, delle mani scure gli razziano il petto, trascinandolo di nuovo giù, giù nella versione del mondo al rovescio in cui tutto si muove all’indietro – finché un’ombra non gli passa sopra. 

Una donna è in piedi vicino a lui, una donna che non riconosce; non l’ha mai vista in vita sua. Ma poi – poi, sente la voce di Magnus.

«Sentinel. _Sentinel_ , resta con me. Resta con me».

_Magnus. Magnus è qui._

Sembra teso, terrorizzato persino, e il cuore di Alec si strugge per lui; combatte strenuamente per tenere gli occhi aperti, cercando disperatamente il volto di Magnus, ma è una battaglia che non verrà vinta. Alec non riesce a trovarlo. È vicino, ma non abbastanza. I respiri di Alec, in procinto di affogare, si fanno più veloci, più intensi.

Iperventilazione.

La stanza gira, un caos annebbiato di sagome scure e ombre, scalfitture di una tenue luce dorata sparpagliate sul soffitto come lucciole, come fulgori di sigarette che si estinguono, come il bagliore dei lampioni che si rifrange su un parabrezza bagnato dalla pioggia. Il volto della donna che lo osserva è serio, ma i suoi occhi sono gentili. Non gentili come quelli di Magnus, ma comunque premurosi, nonostante il cipiglio profondo tra le sue sopracciglia. Le sue mani sono sulla pelle di Alec, fredde in mezzo al sangue. La donna sembra rifulgere con il colore emolliente del tramonto. La sua pelle scura pare azzurra.

Viene tagliato un filo: forse l’ultimo tendine che gli tiene il cuore dentro al petto. Il suo corpo si affloscia e lui va alla deriva, la realtà si sfalda. Le dita che gli afferrano il volto sembrano allentarsi. Dei pollici gli massaggiano le guance in cerchi leggermente agitati. La voce di Magnus è l’ultima cosa che sente prima di essere trascinato giù dall’affondo brusco del dolore.

«Ti prego, Cat» sta dicendo Magnus, «non possiamo perderlo. _Io_ non posso perderlo».

__________________

Alec non sogna di nuovo il mondo al rovescio. Nessuna pioggia sulla città, niente mani sfocate su un volante, nessuno schianto improvviso contro cose che non riesce a vedere. Non rivive ripetutamente quel momento in macchina con Magnus, teso da centinaia di diversi “ _e se?_ ” e “ _quasi_ ”.

La sua mente è provvidenzialmente silenziosa. Non prova nessun dolore. Non ode nessuna voce.

__________________

Alec riprende coscienza lentamente. Prima sente freddo, un freddo invernale ristagnato in profondità nelle sue ossa, e poi sente dolore, ma è lontano e confuso, oscuro in quel modo in cui non si sa mai con certezza che cosa ci abbia svegliati nel bel mezzo della notte.

Sa di aver dormito per ore, se non per giorni, perché ha il collo rigido e le spalle in agonia e nella sua bocca c’è un sapore di morte, stantio e più arido di un deserto. Geme, e poi sussulta, non abituato al suono della sua stessa voce gracchiante.

C’è della luce che proviene da qualche parte, piatta e grigia e diurna. Non è troppo intensa – dev’essere da poco giunta l’alba, per quanto debole ed esigua – ma gli serve un momento perché gli occhi incrostati di sonno si abituino.

Non riesce a sentire la pioggia, ma sente le sirene e il traffico congestionato, per cui è ancora a New York. È steso su un qualcosa di morbido ma stretto – probabilmente un divano – e sembra costoso, ma il suo intero corpo è pesante, come se ci fosse un peso plumbeo sul suo petto che lo tiene giù, che gli comprime le costole. Riesce a muoversi, non è legato, ma tirarsi a sedere sembra una questione ben lontana per la quale il suo corpo duole e si lamenta in protesta.

E poi c’è uno scampanellio lì vicino, abbastanza penetrante perché Alec lo senta strisciare lungo la nuca, e assomiglia al collare di un gatto curioso che indaga sul fatto che lo sconosciuto raccapricciante stia ancora occupando il suo posto preferito per fare un sonnellino. Alec cerca di voltare il capo verso il suono, che però scorrazza via, un tintinnio che scompare dall’altra parte della stanza. Il tendine nel collo di Alec manda una fitta. Alec fa una smorfia.

Lentamente, gli torna la sensibilità nelle gambe: conosce bene il modo in cui il sudore si secca dietro le ginocchia quando non si lava da ore, il modo in cui le cosce gli bruciano quando non si è riscaldato prima di una missione. La puzza di fumo sembra attaccarglisi addosso, e l’attaccatura dei capelli gli prude come se fosse piena di croste. Pare quasi che gli abbiano messo la testa in un frullatore.

Alec inspira profondamente, cercando di radunare i suoi pensieri nomadi; un dolore gli preme sulle tempie, facendo girare la stanza, così chiude gli occhi e riaffonda tra i cuscini. C’è un peso soffocante nel suo ponte nasale e ha la gola irritata e lacera e che sa di ferro, ma sotto a tutto ciò, Alec è sicuro di sentire odore di sandalo.

Magnus.

_Magnus_. È riuscito a raggiungere casa di Magnus.

Le mani gli volano sulla faccia e il movimento gli provoca un dolore rovente al fianco, e Alec rantola, ma indossa ancora la maschera. _Indossa ancora la maschera_. La sua identità è ancora sua.

Magnus non ha guardato.

Magnus non sa.

Alec si tira a sedere, ma _cazzo,_ è un errore. Il suo intero corpo è straziato dal dolore, che gli crea degli spasmi dal fianco all’ascella, e per poco non ricade tra i cuscini. Riesce a sentirne l’epicentro sul lato del petto, un punto ustionante, torrido, doloroso nel modo in cui il calore rimane a lungo sottoforma di vesciche dopo un’ustione. Le bende avvolte attorno al suo torso lo stringono troppo. È difficile respirare. _Respira._

Prende dei respiri ansanti e convulsi mentre affonda le dita nel divano, le nocche gli si sbiancano e la notte precedente entra in collisione con lui come un tir.

Il vicolo. I super morti. Il cecchino. Gli hanno _sparato._

E adesso è _qui_.

Il divano è zuppo di sangue vecchio di giorni, i cuscini incrostati e marroni, ed emana un odore putrido. _Alec_ emana l’odore di un uomo morto. Dall’altra parte della stanza, in parte nascoste dalla luce e dalle tende arieggiate, le finestre che danno sul terrazzo sono a loro volta macchiate di impronte insanguinate, quel tipo di impronte lasciate da un uomo che entra nel loft barcollando, cieco e delirante. È passato un uragano nell’appartamento, una tempesta che porta il suo nome: i cuscini e le coperte sono gettati sul pavimento e flaconi di pillole e garze aperte disseminano la superficie del tavolino da caffè. L’arco di Alec e la faretra sono a loro volta sul pavimento, appena fuori portata, assieme a gran parte della sua armatura; i suoi parabracci sono spaccati da delle fratture e ricoperti dalle sue stesse interiora, gettati da parte nel panico incurante di qualcun altro. Sotto al profumo del sandalo, si diffonde l’odore dolciastro e nauseante della putrefazione.

Infine, Alec abbassa lo sguardo su di sé. Indossa ancora la metà inferiore della tuta, la braga destra è rigida e scricchiolante per il sangue incrostato, ma la metà superiore della tuta e la cintura non ci sono; il petto e le spalle sono mummificati da bende macchiate da chiazze rosse provenienti da punti che avrà già strappato. Dei lividi di un viola smorzato stanno diventando gialli lungo entrambi i suoi avambracci, e le nocche di entrambe le mani sono sbucciate ed escoriate, c’è della sporcizia incastrata sotto alle sue unghie. Il suo palmo ustionato è difficilmente riconoscibile, le cicatrici sono sporche di fango e sangue rappreso e Dio solo sa cos’altro. È senza guanti e non indossa gli anfibi e c’è una coperta raccolta attorno ai suoi piedi che deve aver calciato via durante il sonno, e Alec si fissa intensamente le dita dei piedi nudi.

Qualcuno si è preso la briga di togliergli la maggior parte dei vestiti.

_Eppure, indossa ancora la maschera._

Una strana sensazione cresce allora nel petto di Alec, soffocante e disperata e alla ricerca di Magnus. Era qui, Alec lo sa, perché ci sono cinque anelli argentati sul tavolino, impilati in un piccolo cumulo dove sono stati rimossi cosicché le sue mani potessero tamponare il flusso sanguigno e le sue dita potessero bendare le ferite.

Alec non sarebbe dovuto venire qui, ma Dio, è vivo, e non dovrebbe esserlo. Izzy sarà preoccupata a morte e Jace starà perlustrando le strade alla sua ricerca e Clary si starà incolpando, ma –.

Ma non è morto in una canaletta di scolo in un vicolo, e nonostante il dolore simile ad un crampo nel suo petto, è una vittoria.

È vivo. Sentinel è vivo. E Magnus deve averlo salvato.

_Ma non è qui adesso –._

Alec si concentra piuttosto sul rallentare il proprio respiro: conta ogni inspiro ed espiro, proprio come farebbe nella sala di addestramento. Le costole mandano una fitta e lui si lascia sfuggire l’aria come se ci fosse un foro in lui ( _e probabilmente c’è ancora_ , riflette), e si tiene una mano sul fianco e prova a parlare. Sembra un fumatore incallito di settant’anni; l’unica cosa che lascia le sue labbra è il gracchio triste del nome di Magnus.

Ma almeno non sembra affatto _Alec_. 

La campanellina che aveva sentito mentre si stava svegliando trilla di nuovo, seguita da un miagolio curioso e unghie che grattano contro il copridivano. Alec abbassa lo sguardo e c’è un gattino bianco e grigio che lo fissa dal pavimento con occhi molto sporgenti e la coda che si muove. Miagola di nuovo, inclinando la testa e assottigliando lo sguardo in un modo che fa pensare ad Alec che sia arrabbiato con lui.

_Presidente,_ pensa, richiamando alla mente i molti aneddoti che Magnus aveva raccontato in ufficio sul suo petulante gatto. Al posto di schioccare la lingua, Alec si allunga per accarezzarlo, facendo delle smorfie quando il suo corpo si torce, ma Presidente sgattaiola via prima che Alec riesca a toccarlo, sfrecciando attraverso una porta aperta dall’altra parte della stanza.

Alec aggrotta la fronte, i suoi occhi seguono la coda che sparisce dall’altra parte dello stipite della porta. Molto probabilmente assomiglia – e ne ha lo stesso odore – ad una creatura appena uscita strisciando dalle fogne, per cui non può davvero biasimare il gatto per essersi spaventato. Forse Alec gli ha rubato il suo posto preferito per dormire in favore del dissanguamento e di un’esperienza faccia a faccia con la morte. Può concedere a Presidente un po’ di rancore.

Alec osserva la soglia per un momento ancora, chiedendosi se il gatto tornerà, ma il tintinnio del suo collare è scomparso. Invece, c’è un brusio, ma un brusio che conosce bene: voci dall’altra parte della porta, e Alec chiude gli occhi strizzandoli per cercare di concentrarsi sulle parole che si piegano attorno alla pulsazione nella sua testa.

Ci sono due persone che parlano con toni concitati e mozzicati: una è una donna, l’altro è Magnus. La sua voce, il suo timbro, la sua risolutezza cocciuta sono inconfondibili. È decisamente lui.

«È un _Corporate,_ Magnus» sta dicendo la donna, la sua voce è un sibilo. «Ti rendi conto del tipo di pericolo in cui ti stai mettendo? È qui _da giorni_. Potresti persino avere un bersaglio sulla schiena e – per l’amor di Dio, questo qui ha arco e frecce! È un segno! Stai cercando che vada a finire male».

«Lui non è come gli altri, Cat» dice allora Magnus. Sembra tirato. C’è un momento di silenzio che Alec si immagina interrotto da un’occhiata fulminante. Alec si spinge un po’ più avanti sul divano, facendo leva coi piedi sul pavimento e rantolando quando qualcosa al suo interno non si muove correttamente. Si preme una mano sul fianco, ma non affiora del sangue fresco attraverso le bende.

«Che cosa ti aspettavi che facessi?» continua Magnus. «Che gli voltassi le spalle quand’è arrivato sul mio terrazzo con un proiettile nel petto? _È una brava persona_. Non lo lascerò morire a causa di qualche stupida guerra tra Idris e questa città in cui lui non vuole avere un ruolo».

«Lo sa?» dice allora la donna, Cat. «È per questo che è venuto qui? Gliel’hai detto? Ti prego dimmi che non l’hai fatto. Dio mio, Magnus».

«Certo che no» sbotta Magnus. «Ci siamo incontrati in questo modo solo un paio di volte –».

«Ho usato i miei poteri su di lui» lo interrompe Cat. «Se se lo ricorda, se si ricorda la mia faccia… adesso hai trascinato in questa situazione anche me. Probabilmente tornerà a piedi a Idris nel momento in cui si sveglia e spiffererà tutto su di noi e – io ho un lavoro, Magnus. Ho un lavoro, e ho una figlia, e ho una vita, e non voglio più fare certe cose. Ci sono già troppe persone che mi vogliono morta. Avevo smesso con queste cose».

«Lo so che avevi smesso». La voce di Magnus si addolcisce allora. «Lo so, e mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero. Ma eri l’unica, Cat. L’unica di cui mi fidassi».

I ricordi sfocati e vaghi di un volto di donna riaffiorano: Alec si ricorda la sua pelle scura, i suoi occhi gentili, i suoi capelli avvolti da un alone di luce azzurra e dorata mentre si chinava su di lui. Ricorda una mano fredda che gli premeva sul petto e la sua pelle formicola al pensiero dei pezzi del suo corpo che venivano ricuciti insieme.

Ha salvato la vita di Alec la notte precedente, chiunque sia. _Cat_. Ed è anche lei una super, proprio come Alec. 

“ _Ho usato i miei poteri su di lui. E lui andrà a spifferare tutto su di noi_ ”.

Ad Alec si forma un groppo in gola, e non riesce a mandarlo giù. Ancora una volta, non ci si può fidare di Sentinel a causa della maschera che porta sul volto. Idris parla per lui prima che lui abbia ancora avuto l’opportunità di aprire bocca.

Il cumulo della sua armatura lo sbeffeggia dall’altra parte della stanza. Alec non lo sopporta.

Sente Cat sbuffare rumorosamente dall’altra stanza. «Se ti fidi di me, Magnus, allontanati da tutto questo» insiste. «Fallo per me. Fallo _per te_. La sua gente ha fatto del male alla nostra, di gente. E lui non è diverso, è esattamente come tutti gli altri o perlomeno dimostrerà di esserlo una volta che abbasserai la guardia nei suoi confronti. Idris odia gli altri super tanto quanto li odia il Circolo, tanto quanto li odiano gli abitanti di New York. E tu lo sai».

«Non è così semplice» mormora Magnus. «Lui non è affatto come tutti gli altri; sta cercando di fare del bene. Lui vuole fare la differenza e io credo che possa farcela. Nessuno vuole che tutto questo continui, né noi e né Idris, non quando abbiamo un nemico comune là fuori. Ne ho avuto abbastanza di vedere la gente morire per colpa di questa ridicola lotta intestina. Dovremmo stare dalla stessa parte».

Ancora silenzio. Alec cerca di sollevarsi dal divano, ma gli cedono entrambi i polsi e lui ricade tra i cuscini con un tonfo. Qualcuno si muove nell’altra stanza, camminando avanti e indietro, ma Alec non sa dire chi sia tra i due. 

«Magnus» sospira allora Cat, e chiunque stia camminando si ferma improvvisamente. «Chi è lui per te, Magnus?».

Magnus sembra inspirare bruscamente e Alec riesce ad immaginare la sua riluttanza a rispondere, il modo in cui potrebbe star giocherellando con l’earcuff al suo orecchio, o coi suoi anelli, se solo li stesse ancora indossando. 

«Mi ricorda una persona che conosco» risponde Magnus. «Una persona a cui tengo».

«Chi?».

«Alexander».

Alec smette di respirare.

E poi inizia a tossire violentemente, una nebbiolina di sangue gli spruzza dalle labbra e sul dorso della sua mano dove si copre la bocca e cerca di non rovinare il divano più di quanto non abbia già fatto. Si soffoca, il suo diaframma si solleva come se stesse per vomitare, e lui si piega in due, con le dita chiuse a pugno sui cuscini del divano. Serra gli occhi mentre una scossa perforante gli rimbalza lungo la spina dorsale e su per il lato del collo come un nervo compresso. La sua schiena continua ad avere le convulsioni e Alec inspira come se stesse affogando, sangue e muco impastati contro la parte inferiore dei denti.

La porta sbatte nell’altra stanza e Presidente gnaula. Alec si tossisce di nuovo nel pugno, le lacrime gli pungono gli occhi, ma sente dei passi affrettati sul pavimento. Una mano calda gli si posa sulla nuca, un pollice che disegna dei cerchi rassicuranti sulla sua pelle intrisa di sudore freddo e delle dita che gli si insinuano tra i capelli arruffati. Un bicchiere d’acqua gli viene infilato tra le mani.

_Magnus_.

«Bevi questo».

Alec solleva lo sguardo, il suo volto è tirato e pallido, e incontra gli occhi di Magnus. Lo sguardo di Magnus è intenso, scrupoloso, concentrato e insondabile, così Alec si porta il bicchiere alla bocca e trangugia più acqua che può in un solo sorso macilento. L’acqua è fredda e ristoratrice contro la sua gola, leggermente amara per il sapore della codeina disciolta. Inspira, tremante, ma non gli torna su niente. 

La mano di Magnus non gli lascia il collo, le sue dita gli affondano nei nocchi della spina dorsale. Alec beve avidamente. Sta morendo di fame ed è anche scosso dai brividi. _Sono passati davvero dei giorni…_

Sono passati _giorni_ e lui è rimasto sdraiato su questo divano tutto il tempo. Si chiede se Magnus l’abbia vegliato. Si chiede se Magnus abbia pensato che sarebbe morto.

_Che cosa dovrei dire adesso? Come faccio a dire una cosa qualsiasi? “Mi hanno sparato ed eri l’unica persona da cui potessi andare”._

Troppo sincero.

Ed è ancora Sentinel.

E l’ultima volta che Magnus aveva visto Sentinel, insieme sul tetto del _Tribunal_ all’alba, Alec si era avvicinato troppo ad una verità da cui non si sarebbe potuto ritrarre. Stavolta è stimolato dalla codeina ed è delirante per il dolore e riservato la metà. 

Alec offre il bicchiere vuoto a Magnus. «Grazie» biascica, la sua voce è come ghiaia.

Magnus appoggia il bicchiere sul tavolino e ritira la mano dalla nuca di Alec nello stesso istante. Inclina il capo, delle linee corrucciate gli si formano tra le sopracciglia. «Non è un bello spettacolo, ma sono certo che tu lo sappia» dice; i suoi occhi guizzano su ogni cicatrice argentea, ogni graffio, ogni ustione sulla pelle di Alec. «Ti ricordi cos’è successo? Ti ricordi di essere venuto qui?».

Alec annuisce pietosamente. Il sangue, il panico, il mondo ribaltato. I gradini della scala antincendio. La scia di sangue a Brooklyn. Tutto quanto gli lampeggia dietro le palpebre quando prende un respiro tremante per stabilizzarsi. «Sì. Sì, mi dispiace».

Magnus buffa una risata fallace, ma non sorride sul serio. «Fintantoché posso addebitare a Idris il prezzo del nuovo mobilio, non c’è nulla di cui dispiacersi. Ma mi hai davvero giocato un brutto scherzo su quel divano».

_Mi dispiace,_ pensa di nuovo Alec, ma non riesce a dirlo. _Scusa, mi dispiace, mi dispiace di averti trascinato in tutto questo, mi dispiace per il casino che ho combinato, mi dispiace di averti rovinato il divano._ Non è sufficiente.

«Era una battuta, comunque» aggiunge Magnus. «Temo che tu possa avere anche una commozione cerebrale, o forse non sono affatto spiritoso come credo. Sentinel?».

«Sì?».

Magnus schiocca la lingua e si muove per appollaiarsi sul bordo del tavolino da caffè, spostando i flaconi vuoti delle medicine. Le sue ginocchia toccano quelle di Alec e lui prende i propri anelli, facendoseli scivolare al proprio posto sulle dita. 

E, alla fine, Alec riesce a guardarlo per bene: il suo eyeliner è frettoloso, sbavato e vecchio di tre giorni; ombre scure a falce di mezzaluna gli pendono sotto agli occhi, macchiandogli la pelle di grigio e in modo malaticcio; i capelli gli penzolano sulla fronte, e lui indossa dei jeans scuri e un pullover, non porta collane, né si vedono altri gioielli. Porta delle pantofole. Delle dannatissime pantofole.

«Ti ricordi di quando ti hanno sparato?» chiede Magnus. Alec annuisce di nuovo. «Ho dovuto estrarti io il proiettile, sai. Non poteva rimanere lì. Avvelenamento da piombo. E sangue. Hai… hai perso molto sangue».

La voce di Magnus minaccia di spezzarsi sull’ultima parola; è il più minuto dei tremori, ma si increspa sulla pelle di Alec e Alec lo percepisce intimamente.

Non ha mai visto Magnus così esausto prima. Sembra così stanco, così sfinito fino al midollo, che il suo corpo potrebbe anche essere sottile come carta per il modo in cui fa entrare la luce. Alec gli vede dritto attraverso, ma non sembra –.

Non sembra che Magnus stia cercando di nasconderlo: il modo in cui si torce le mani e giocherella con gli anelli e serra la macella e non guarda Alec negli occhi. Ha lo stesso aspetto che avrebbe chiunque dopo tre giorni di veglia su un uomo morente, tre giorni passati a chiedersi cosa sarebbe arrivato prima: la persona che ha sparato ad Alec irrompendo attraverso la finestra per finire il lavoro oppure l’ultimo respiro di Sentinel?

«Non avevo intenzione di venire qui». Le parole gli sfuggono prima che Alec riesca a fermarle. «È successo tutto troppo in fretta, non potevo chiamare rinforzi. E… e sapevo che eri qua vicino, per cui – non volevo metterti in pericolo –». 

«Più in pericolo di quanto già non sia, intendi?» commenta Magnus, inarcando le sopracciglia. «Pensavo ne avessimo parlato l’ultima volta».

«Sai cosa intendo. Sto cercando di ringraziarti. Per avermi salvato la vita». Si indica il petto fasciato. «Per non… per non aver fatto domande».

«Non ho davvero avuto l’opportunità di fare domande. Sei rimasto privo di sensi per tre giorni. Non ti sei prestato ad una conversazione particolarmente brillante, lo devo ammettere».

Il volto di Alec si surriscalda e lui si sente in colpa, anche se è lui quello con un foro di proiettile nel petto. Si appoggia i palmi sulle costole, guidando il sollevarsi e l’abbassarsi del petto, e sotto la garza riesce a percepire il nodo duro di una cicatrice che prima non c’era. Ne tasta la forma, un altro marchio sul suo corpo con cui fare una conoscenza intima.

Spontaneamente, un’immagine di Magnus chino su di lui su questo divano gli giunge alla mente: Magnus con le maniche della camicia arrotolate fino ai gomiti e i capelli incollati alla fronte per il sudore; rotoli di bende fra le mani, il sangue di Alec che gli si coagula sotto alle dita, la sua amica che gli dava degli ordini secchi mentre faceva… qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo per suturare la ferita sul fianco di Alec. Immagina Magnus cambiargli le bende sul petto nudo quando si intingevano di sangue; portare uno straccio fresco sulla fronte di Alec e pulirgli la sporcizia attorno alla maschera; sedere di fronte ad Alec proprio come adesso, con lo sguardo appannato e lontano, incapace di dormire. 

_Che aspetto avevo quando mi hai trovato sul terrazzo? Era una scena horror? Quanto sangue c’era?_

_Avevi paura di me?_

Alec si schiarisce la gola delicatamente. «Io, uhm. Ho sentito te e la tua amica parlare. Proprio adesso».

«Cat usa parole dure, ma ha buone intenzioni, anche quando le telefono alle 2 di notte in una serata infrasettimanale per parlarle del Corporate morente sul mio tetto» dice Magnus, distogliendo lo sguardo. Si sfrega i palmi lungo le cosce come se fosse preoccupato ma non dovesse esserlo. Non nei confronti di Alec. «E poi mi doveva un favore».

«Non lo dirò a nessuno» dice Alec velocemente. «Dei suoi poteri, intendo».

Magnus solleva lo sguardo di colpo, ma Alec continua: «Mi ricordo… mi ricordo di lei, qui, ha fatto qualcosa, mi ha toccato e sembrava – sembrava che qualcosa mi tendesse la pelle… ed è… ho un caos nella testa. È tutto – è tutto confuso. Ma non dirò a nessuno di lei, lo giuro. Per favore, diglielo».

Magnus annuisce.

«Non dirò a nessuno nemmeno che mi hai aiutato tu» aggiunge Alec. Guarda verso ciò che rimane della sua tuta e aggrotta la fronte. «Il mio dispositivo di comunicazione è offline e il localizzatore è stato distrutto da – dal proiettile. Non sa nessuno che sono qui –».

«Mi fido di te».

Alec sbatte le palpebre. «Oh. Uhm. Davvero?» chiede. «Perché?».

Magnus scrolla le spalle, ma sta giocherellando con gli anelli. «Me lo stai chiedendo sul serio? Sei una brava persona, aspetti sui tetti per assicurarti che degli sciocchi giornalisti arrivino a casa sani e salvi. So che non sei il tipo di persona che si rimangia la parola. E io sono il primo ad ammettere che sono molto bravo a inquadrare le persone».

«Non sei uno sciocco, Magnus».

«Oh» ride Magnus. « _Tutto qui_ quello che hai da dire, eh?».

Alec non può fare a meno di sorridere e volta il capo prima che il suo sorriso possa diventare troppo ampio. Ma Magnus lo vede comunque e la sua risata è leggera e dispettosa e così terribilmente sollevata, ma è facilmente il suono più bello che Alec abbia sentito –.

In vita sua, forse. 

«Io mi verso un drink» sussurra Magnus, tirandosi in piedi, e Alec lo osserva barcollare. I tre giorni di insonnia lo stanno raggiungendo. «Dio solo sa quanto me lo merito». Lancia un’occhiata ad Alec. «Te ne offrirei uno ma la dottoressa dice che potrebbe essere una cattiva idea e sa essere _terrificante_ quando le si disobbedisce».

Colonne di luce solare liminale filtrano attraverso le fessure tra le tende e avvolgono Magnus in sfumature dorate ed effimere mentre attraversa la stanza per raggiungere il carrello dei drink vicino alla finestra. Alec non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo. Magnus solleva lo sguardo sull’impronta insanguinata sulla porta del terrazzo, di un rosso brillante come l’alizarina alla luce del giorno, e si ferma, inciampa con la mano, per il più fugace dei secondi, prima di raggiungere una bottiglia. Si versa un whiskey abbondante, prende un respiro profondo, le sue spalle si stabilizzano, e poi si volta per guardare Alec. Si avvolge un braccio attorno al corpo – _autoconservazione_ , pensa Alec – e il bicchiere penzola in una presa allentata fra le sue dita.

«Dunque» dice, e sulle sue labbra c’è un fremito caustico e privo di umorismo che sgomita contro la preoccupazione che i suoi occhi tradiscono ogni volta che guizzano verso il fianco ferito di Alec. Inconsciamente, Alec si chiude le dita attorno alle costole, stringendo le garze. Anche la pressione più lieve lo fa ansimare. 

Lo sguardo di Magnus si assottiglia a quel rumore. «Mi azzarderei a presumere che tu non possa dirmi cos’è successo» dice con tono piatto.

Alec non sa perché questa improvvisa distanza tra di loro renda la conversazione molto più dura da sostenere. Ma fa male, e fa male in modo differente, questo dolore secondario nel suo petto. «Magnus, sai che non posso –».

«– e che tu non possa dirmi perché è successo –».

«Magnus –».

«– o persino chi ti abbia sparato, anche se penso di poter fare qualche ipotesi –».

«Magnus, ti prego –».

«– ma, se consideriamo che sono stato un padrone di casa molto accogliente e comprensivo, vorrei una risposta ad una sola domanda. Che te ne pare?».

Alec sospira, ma non è bravo a dire di no a Magnus. Si massaggia le bende con fare assente e annuisce. 

«Ottimo» dice Magnus. Prende un lungo sorso di whiskey, facendoselo vorticare nella bocca. Il momento di silenzio è atroce. Alec attende sull’orlo di un precipizio. 

«Allora, Sentinel, perché sei venuto _qui?_ ».

_Ah. Eccoci._

Alec deglutisce visibilmente; abbassa lo sguardo su di sé, sul suo torso mummificato, sulla sua tuta indossata a metà, sulle sue unghie sporche. Sa che non è una domanda a cui può rispondere.

E anche se potesse, cosa direbbe? “ _Hai presente quando hai detto a Cat che ci tieni a me? Beh, anche io ci tengo a te_ ”. 

«Io… non posso rispondere a questa domanda, Magnus» dice Alec a bassa voce. _Non so come farlo senza rivelarmi._ I suoi occhi guizzano per la stanza, sul sangue incrostato sul divano e sugli avanzi delle tre notti precedenti, e sul contrasto ripugnante di tutto ciò rispetto all’opulenza della casa di Magnus; ma poi torna su Magnus, trascinato inevitabilmente verso il modo in cui la luce del giorno si raccoglie ai suoi piedi. «Mi dispiace».

Magnus scrolla le spalle e prende un altro sorso. «Non posso dire di non averci provato» biascica, ma la sua voce non si accorda al modo in cui giocherella con l’earcuff all’orecchio. Alec vorrebbe essere in grado di dirgli la verità. «Ho avuto tre giorni per pensarci, naturalmente. Mi sono chiesto perché potessi essere venuto qui, tra tutti gli altri posti. Presumo che fossi nei paraggi, se la scia di sangue piuttosto raccapricciante sulla mia scala antincendio è un dato da prendere in considerazione, ma il fatto che Idris non fosse in grado di venirti a prendere –».

«Idris non lo poteva venire a sapere».

«Lo sospettavo» bofonchia. Fa vorticare il proprio drink in contemplazione e si tiene a distanza, lontano dal divano insanguinato, e questo fa venire il prurito ad Alec. «In città non possono esserci così tante persone che aprirebbero la porta a un super in difficoltà nel bel mezzo della notte». 

Alec parla prima di pensare. «Non è per questo che –».

«“Non è per questo che” cosa?».

_Non è per questo che sono venuto qui,_ pensa Alec. _Non ero lucido. Avevo bisogno d’aiuto. Avevo bisogno di essere salvato._

_E non c’è nessun altro di cui mi fidi per questo._

Alec scuote il capo, chiudendo la bocca. «Niente» risponde. «Non è niente».

Magnus aggrotta la fronte. «Beh, allora permettimi una domanda diversa, se non risponderai a questa. Considerato che mi sono immerso nelle tue interiora fino ai gomiti, penso che ormai abbiamo raggiunto un certo livello di confidenza. Magari potrei accontentarmi del tuo nome? Se è concesso, naturalmente». 

«Magnus, io –».

L’affilatura nello sguardo di Magnus non perdura; se non altro, è un breve momento prima che sfoci nell’empatia. Stavolta è lui a scuotere il capo, chiudendo gli occhi. 

«Non fa niente» sussurra Magnus. «Scusa, non avrei dovuto chiedertelo. Ci sono delle regole, lo so».

Non sembra amareggiato quando lo dice. Deluso, sì. Decisamente esausto – è stata una lunga nottata, o forse tre – ma non biasima Alec per tutte le cose che possono o non possono essere svelate.

E Alec odia questo fatto. Cerca di alzarsi di nuovo dal divano, ma le sue braccia non ne vogliono sapere di sostenere il suo peso.

«Magnus, io – io vorrei poterlo fare. È solo che –».

E oh _,_ quant’è frustrante non essere in grado di far fuoriuscire le parole; sono disordinate e insensate prima ancora di riuscire a risalire il lungo e lento scivolo della sua gola, e anche allora non riesce nemmeno a sputarle fuori – e così le parole marciscono, così gli fanno venire i conati. Sulla sua bocca c’è un lucchetto di cui Alec non ha la chiave, una chiave che ha dato via anni e anni fa, prima di sapere cos’è che stava sacrificando. 

Magnus lo interrompe con un rumore, e attraversa la stanza tornando da Alec, inghiottendo quella distanza dolorosa. Si abbassa accomodandosi sull’orlo del divano, una minima distanza tra la sua coscia e quella di Alec, e poi appoggia una mano sul ginocchio di Alec e sorride in un modo che fa sì che il cuore di Alec inciampi su sé stesso.

«Capisco» insiste Magnus, e il modo in cui lo dice, sia risoluto che dolce in modo devastante, è troppo grande per il corpo di Alec. Magnus probabilmente pensa non sia nulla, ma si impadronisce del petto di Alec, non come paura, non come terrore, ma come una marea soverchiante di un desiderio incomprensibile che non è sicuro che il suo petto crivellato di proiettili sia sufficientemente robusto da riuscire a contenerla.

Magnus prende un altro sorso di whiskey, e quando continua la sua voce è lontana e la gola di Alec si serra in un modo che prelude al pianto. Non capisce proprio perché pensi al pianto.

«Credimi» mormora Magnus, e le sue dita si inarcano sul ginocchio di Alec affondando nella stoffa della sua tuta. «Capisco più di quanto tu possa immaginare».

Silenzio, poi. E Alec desidera togliersi la maschera. (Non ha mai desiderato nient’altro più di questo in tutta la sua vita, ne è quasi certo. È una sensazione monumentale. E lui è terrorizzato. La presa di coscienza risuona come un colpo di pistola proprio sopra la testa e lui sussulta per lo schiocco).

Alec vorrebbe tornare a quel momento sul sedile anteriore della macchina di Magnus: quant’era bello Magnus, vago e sfocato nella dissonanza dei fari delle automobili, il modo in cui la pioggia li aveva nascosti a occhi indiscreti, il modo in cui Alec non era sicuro del fatto che la notte terminasse con lui che se ne va a casa da solo. 

Vorrebbe tornare a quel secondo rubato in cui non c’era una guerra da combattere su tre fronti, e il Circolo non gli stava col fiato sul collo, e il pensiero di scappare era qualcosa che poteva sopportare – perché, per Magnus, ne varrebbe la pena.

Vorrebbe tornare a quel momento e indugiarvi, in quel tira e molla assuefacente del qualora la serata culminasse in quel tipo di bacio che brama da molto tempo. 

Ma, invece, la mano di Magnus sembra fuoco sul suo ginocchio, e la ferita incerottata sul suo fianco sembra peggio, e gli pungono gli occhi quando sbatte le palpebre per allontanare il calore, e Magnus sta facendo queste domande che minacciano di scorticare vivo Alec, e… e…

E c’è questo spumeggiare nell’orecchio di Alec, e Alec pensa che significhi che il suo dispositivo di comunicazione stia per riavviarsi, e non può permettersi di restare ancora qui. _È vivo, ha ripreso conoscenza, dev’essere sufficiente. Non gli spetta niente di più di questo._

«Dovrei andare» gracchia Alec. 

Il volto di Magnus tradisce il suo dolore; ritrae la mano improvvisamente. «Non essere ridicolo, riesci a malapena a camminare. Nessuno guarisce da una ferita d’arma da fuoco in tre giorni, nemmeno con dell’ _aiuto_. Hai bisogno di riposare».

Alec scuote il capo. Il pavimento di legno è freddo sotto ai suoi piedi nudi e Alec riesce già a sentire il proprio corpo supplicarlo di non muoversi. «Il mio dispositivo di comunicazione tornerà online. Non voglio che sappiano che sono qui» dice in un sussurro. «Voglio – io devo tenerti al sicuro. Tu… lo sai».

«E io te l’ho già detto, non sono una tua responsabilità» ribatte Magnus. «So a cosa vado incontro, so qual è il prezzo del farsi coinvolgere dai super e _va bene così_. Non devi sopportare tutto questo a causa mia, Sentinel. Ti prego».

«Lo so. _Lo so_ ».

«Resta».

_Non posso._

Alec si tira in piedi e il dolore lo divora e lui lo sopporta, digrigna i denti, sopravvive ciononostante. Il suo corpo recentemente suturato si muove diversamente, il nodo sconosciuto della cicatrice si tende e si muove in modi a cui non è ancora abituato: _dopo_ , dice a sé stesso. _Ci sarà tempo per imparare, dopo._

Coprendosi le costole con la mano, Alec si dirige verso il mucchio della sua attrezzatura. È ridotta come lui, ma almeno Izzy può procurargli una nuova tuta, un arco pulito; rimpiazzare il cadavere che è il suo corpo è un’impresa più ardua. Si riveste lentamente, facendo delle smorfie mentre fa scivolare le braccia all’interno delle maniche della tuta e serra le schiniere attorno alle tibie e alle ginocchia. È una lotta indossare i parabracci, incapace di sollevare le braccia o di obbligare le sue dita tremanti a lavorare sulle fibbie complicate, ma Magnus non dice niente, i suoi occhi sono sul pavimento mentre continua a sorseggiare il proprio drink. 

Non si ripete.

La tensione da filo del rasoio che si allunga sulla città filtra dalle finestre, densa e obliqua, la sua estremità graffia la ferita piangente di Alec, togliendo a scaglie la cicatrice fresca.

( _Ti prego,_ pensa. _Chiedimelo di nuovo. Chiedimi di nuovo di restare_ ).

Si muove verso la porta del terrazzo mentre infila i guanti strattonandoli. Il sole è alto e annacquato nel cielo; dev’essere molto più tardi dell’alba di quello che pensava, perché questo è un raro momento rubato di luce diurna. Sarà dura tornare al quartier generale senza farsi vedere, ma Alec non vuole rimanere qui, non quando è a tanto così dall’ammettere qualcosa di cui potrebbe pentirsi. Qualcuno manderà probabilmente una macchina, spera, prima che abbia camminato per due isolati. Andrà tutto bene. _Dev’essere così._

( _Chiedimi di restare. Ti dirò di sì stavolta_ ).

Alec si ferma vicino alla finestra; vede il suo riflesso: Sentinel, con la tuta e l’armatura, la pelle bianca per la perdita di sangue sotto la maschera. La sua attrezzatura è appesantita dalla pioggia e puzza di sangue vecchio e di sudore, ma non è più il mascheramento che era prima che lui ne fosse spogliato. Si sente nudo, qui, in piedi in casa di Magnus. _Mi ricorda una persona,_ aveva detto Magnus. _Alexander._

Alec tira su l’arco dal pavimento e se lo fa scivolare oltre la spalla. Gli tremano le mani. Non si sente al sicuro. 

No. 

No, non è vero. Alec si sente al sicuro. Alec si sentirà sempre al sicuro qui.

È per Sentinel che non è così. 

(O forse è il contrario). 

«Manderò qualcuno a coprire i danni» mormora Alec, e le sue dita si avvolgono e si riavvolgono attorno alla tracolla della faretra. Magnus emette un suono a labbra chiuse in disaccordo, gli occhi ancora sul pavimento. «Scusa ancora per il divano. E per, uhm, tutto il resto».

Alec apre la porta del terrazzo, e Magnus continua a non dire niente, e Alec non riesce a sopportare di andarsene così, però –.

Riaffiora un ricordo. _“Non c’è una persona dentro la cui testa vorresti disperatamente guardare?”._

«Magnus, senti –».

«Ho deciso la mia domanda».

Alec sbatte le palpebre per la sorpresa. Si allontana di un passo dalla finestra e la sua mano cade dalla tracolla della faretra. «Oh. Okay. Qual è?».

Magnus fa scorrere il dito indice sul bordo del bicchiere di whiskey, che suona. Contrae le labbra, gli guizza la mandibola, e Alec attende di udire un qualcosa di stupefacente.

«Ci conosciamo nella vita reale?».

Non è deluso. È come se qualcuno gli stesse calpestando il cuore, piantando il tacco dello stivale proprio sul punto dentro di lui in cui farà più male, e Alec non può farci niente. Non può farci niente se non stringere i denti e sopportare. 

«Magnus» comincia, per metà sospiro, per metà supplica, ma è stanco. Forse più stanco di quanto sia mai stato in vita sua, e considerando la vita che ha vissuto, questo la dice lunga. Apre la porta del terrazzo con una spinta, uscendo sulla scala antincendio e nella luce del sole fievole e annacquata; il vento frizzante gli si infila nei lividi, ma Alec non lascia che la porta si chiuda, non ancora. 

Si concede di essere Alec – Alec, giusto per un istante – trovando gli occhi di Magnus su di sé quando si volta a guardare oltre la propria spalla. 

«Sì» risponde Alec, arrendendosi. I suoi occhi si addolciscono e le sue spalle si afflosciano, un peso che viene simultaneamente sollevato e aggravato. Potrebbe persino star sorridendo, se una cosa così sconfitta e senza speranza può essere definita sorriso.

«Sì?» chiede Magnus, le sue sopracciglia si sollevano. Si sporge un po’ più avanti sul divano. 

Alec sposta il peso e la luce del sole sgorga sulla sua spalla ed entra nel loft, dipingendo il volto di Magnus con un tenue bagliore giallo; è un colore che Alec vede solo nei suoi sogni; è inconoscibile. Magnus si muove per appoggiare il bicchiere sul tavolino, ma Alec non può aspettare. Non può aspettare quello che verrà dopo: Magnus che si tira in piedi e accorre verso di lui, appigliandosi alla cavità del suo gomito e facendo tornare Alec nel loft, rovinando tutti i piani attentamente ideati che Alec pensava di avere.

Oh, quei piani sono a brandelli da mesi ormai. Se n’è occupato il momento in cui Magnus è entrato nella sua vita. Il momento in cui hanno calato quell’effige di Arkangel dalla facciata del _Tribunal_ e Magnus l’aveva guardato come se fosse un qualcuno che vale la pena _vedere,_ oltre la tuta, senza la maschera –.

E così Alec dice: «Sì. Ci conosciamo eccome». E poi scappa, senza guardarsi indietro. Non sente Magnus chiamare il suo nome. 

__________________

Alec riesce a raggiungere il tetto del palazzo dall’altra parte della strada prima di doversi fermare e appoggiare contro un muro per riprendere fiato. Contorce il volto e cerca di concentrarsi sul non avere un attacco di panico in piena regola, ma Dio, _è difficile_. Il suo corpo intero trema, ha la pelle sudaticcia e gli si appanna la vista, annerendosi agli angoli, mentre gli gira la testa per l’afflusso sanguigno. Gli si gonfia il petto e gli dolgono i polmoni ad ogni inspiro ed espiro interrotto, e _fa malissimo, cazzo_ , e non ha niente a che fare con quanto sia pieno di lividi e malconcio.

Oh. Oh, c’era un sacco di verità. Stanca e stremata e un po’ senza parole, e tuttavia verità, e lui non aveva pianificato di dire niente del genere, niente di così fottutamente pericoloso, ma quando mai è stato lui in grado di fidarsi di sé stesso vicino a Magnus? È fin troppo bravo a dire cose che non ha intenzione di dire e fin troppo bravo a non dire cose che vuole dire ma ha sempre troppa paura di ammettere. 

Per la frustrazione, Alec si sbatte il pugno chiuso sulla gamba e poi fa una smorfia quando vi trova un altro livido trascurato. Gli lacrimano gli occhi, e il vento monotono si inceppa come un disco rotto, ogni lamento vagante stride sulla sua compostezza, sferragliando verso un imminente punto di rottura.

Pensa al volto di Magnus, proprio quando Alec si era voltato per guardare oltre la propria spalla. Quel momento di shock, proprio prima che Magnus fosse capace di ricacciare tutto indietro e soffocarlo e trasformarlo in un qualcosa di effimero: Alec l’aveva visto. Era stato aperto e scorticato e _ferito_ in un qualche modo, eppure Alec è sorpreso –.

– _perché c’era davvero una parte di Magnus che ancora credeva che non si conoscessero oltre queste maschere? Che risposta si aspettava Magnus alla sua domanda?_

Alec si accascia contro uno dei grandi condotti di ventilazione sul tetto; il metallo è gelato e i suoi lividi cantano. La ferita a malapena chiusa nel petto sfrega su sé stessa, la sua armatura da Sentinel lo gratta fino a escoriarlo, e Alec si chiede cosa ci voglia per riaprire quella ferita. Una parte di lui è quasi curiosa di scoprirlo, ma non è la parte di lui che renderebbe Isabelle particolarmente contenta. 

_A proposito di Isabelle –._

Alec si preme un dito nell’orecchio, aggiustandosi il dispositivo di comunicazione, ma non riesce proprio a parlare. Non vuole tornare a Idris. Non ancora. Più a lungo ci sta lontano, più a lungo elude la responsabilità di ciò che ha fatto, e non è una cosa da Alec, _non è affatto una cosa da Alec_ , eppure è ancora qui, ancora una volta una delusione alle sue stesse aspettative. 

Si dice che non chiama perché una macchina lo venga a prendere perché non vuole che i suoi genitori sappiano dove vive Magnus, o che è andato da Magnus quando era in punto di morte, o che tiene lontanamente a Magnus, perché non può che essere un’informazione che verrà usata contro di lui.

Ma non è solo quello.

_Non vuole tornare a Idris perché non vuole stare a Idris._

Ma non può nemmeno chiamare un taxi. Non alla luce del sole. Usare i telefoni pubblici mentre indossa la tuta non è una brillante idea ed è a strade e strade di distanza da qualsiasi punto in cui abbia nascosto un cambio di vestiti, eppure il pensiero di tornare a casa a piedi lo logora prima che abbia ancora fatto un passo per scendere da questo tetto. Non è così sicuro che riuscirebbe a tornare indietro prima di accasciarsi sulle ginocchia o di mordersi la lingua nel vano tentativo di non urlare per l’agonia.

_A quel punto rimane solo una cosa da provare._

Alec sistema la frequenza sulla radio, sintonizzandosi su un canale diverso. Espira lentamente, già affaticato per quello che sta per chiedere, ma è davvero la sua ultima spiaggia.

«Ehi» grugnisce Alec, sperando che il dolore non filtri attraverso le onde radio. «Lewis. Ci sei?».

Il silenzio tremola per un minuto, e Alec è sul punto di lasciar perdere e chiamare Isabelle, in fin dei conti, quando la radio sputacchia e sibila, e poi giunge il “ _mmf_ ” rivelatore di qualcuno che inciampa sui propri piedi nella fretta di rispondere.

«Alec?» giunge la voce di Simon, metallica e statica. «Porca merda, non pensavo che avresti davvero usato questo coso quando me l’hai dato! Che succede? Come va? Ti sei preso ferie per caso, non eri al lavoro venerdì –».

«Sei in un posto dove puoi parlare liberamente?» digrigna Alec tra i denti, chiudendo gli occhi con esasperazione. Si massaggia le costole con le dita nel tentativo di tamponare il crepitio di dolore che si infiamma ad ogni movimento del diaframma. Respirare non dovrebbe fare così male, cazzo, però gli fa male. Gli fa proprio male, eppure il dolore con cui di solito si punisce non fa nulla del genere. Non riesce a pensare; non riesce a concentrarsi; e sarà una guerra mossa persino tornare a casa.

«Cosa? Sì, certo, sono a casa, non sono ancora uscito per andare al lavoro» sussurra Simon, attutendo il ricetrasmittente. «C’è qualche problema? Oh, mio Dio, hai bisogno di aiuto? Dammi cinque minuti ché mi metto la tuta e –».

«Ho bisogno che mi chiami un taxi» sibila Alec, «e portami dei vestiti di ricambio. Sono a Brooklyn. Puoi farlo?».

«Sarò lì tra venti minuti» afferma Simon con entusiasmo. «Tieni duro, Alec, puoi contare su di me».

«Grandioso» ribatte Alec con un tono disperato.

__________________

Nonostante tutte le suppliche e il panico, Simon non può restare. «Pensavo avessi detto che non puoi permetterti di arrivare tardi al lavoro un’altra volta» grugnisce Alec mentre si sistema sul suo orrendo divano e solleva le gambe dal pavimento.

Sulla soglia dell’appartamento, con un piede dentro e l’altro fuori, Simon sembra sul punto di scoppiare a piangere, tormentandosi il labbro come se potesse masticarlo.

«Contattami via radio se hai bisogno di qualcosa, okay?» dice prima di andarsene. «Arriverò di corsa, ti porterò la cena, letteralmente qualsiasi cosa ti venga in mente, va bene? Sta’ tranquillo».

La porta d’ingresso si chiude con uno scatto e la testa di Alec sprofonda di nuovo tra i cuscini del divano. Ha il collo rigido e la pelle secca e friabile per il sudore non lavato, e darebbe qualsiasi cosa per farsi una doccia bollente, ma non riesce a muoversi. Forse non riuscirà mai più a muoversi, forse morirà su questo divano cigolante, fissando il soffitto.

Sembra un problema da affrontare un altro giorno.

Il sonno non sopravviene con facilità: ha dormito per tre giorni di fila, e benché il suo corpo possa ancora supplicarne, la sua mente ora galoppa impavida. Chiude gli occhi, e dietro le palpebre abbassate vede delle scintille azzurre e una luce dorata e il fradiciume buio di quel vicolo, il tanfo aspro del fumo, lo stillicidio caldo del sangue lungo l’interno della sua tuta. Vede il volto di Magnus in un lampo, sente Magnus e la sua amica discutere in cucina, ricorda lo scampanellio del collare del gatto e il tintinnio dei cubetti di ghiaccio nel bicchiere di whiskey ed è un tutt’uno. 

Un caos. È tutto un caos e gli fa male la testa – Magnus aveva ragione, forse ha davvero una commozione cerebrale – e non può sperare di riordinare o sopprimere nulla di tutto ciò.

Alla cieca, Alec si gira sul fianco e fa una smorfia quando la pelle da poco guarita si tende. Si stringe la mano sulle costole e sibila tra i denti, ma nessuna macchia di sangue gli fiorisce contro la maglietta.

Qualsiasi cosa sia, quella che gli ha fatto l’amica di Magnus, non si trattava di punti e antisettico. Alec non ha intenzione di testare i limiti di come la sua pelle si sia ricucita, con le dita che tracciano di nuovo con cautela il crinale sollevato della cicatrice che forma una piccola grinza sotto la maglietta. Non ha mai incontrato un super con dei poteri curativi prima, ma sa che ce ne sono, là fuori, e gli archivi di Idris sono probabilmente pieni di registri che non dovrebbero avere, registri che Alec potrebbe accidentalmente lasciare nel trita-documenti o che potrebbe chiedere a Raj di mandare in un qualche posto lontano e non rintracciabile. L’amica di Magnus si chiamava Cat. È tutto ciò che Alec sa, ma, a volte, un nome è sufficiente a creare dei danni irreparabili.

E Alec aveva quasi fornito a Magnus il _suo_. 

Quando il sole comincia a tramontare, macchiando le nuvole di un arancio tenue all’orizzonte, Alec si toglie i vestiti e barcolla in direzione del bagno, per poi calarsi nella vasca tiepida e in venti minuti di sonno profondo. Non si sente molto meglio quando si sveglia, ma almeno riesce a camminare e ad indossare un paio di jeans morbidi e una camicia logora, e poi evoca la forza di fare il viaggio fino al quartier generale. Appesantiti nuvoloni temporaleschi lo pungolano dall’altro lato della finestra. Alec non vuole aggiungere una polmonite alla lista dei suoi malanni stasera, ma non vuole nemmeno sottoporsi ai gomiti appuntiti dei pendolari in metropolitana.

Chiama un taxi. 

Quando arriva a Idris è calata la sera, ma gli slogan dei manifestanti sui gradini d’ingresso echeggiano come un canto di marcia. Alec li osserva per un momento, la sterzata dei manifesti e dei cartelli di cartone che non sembra cambiare mai, e poi si intrufola nel vicolo dall’altra parte della strada, calandosi in una delle porte di servizio e poi nel seminterrato dove la porta sul retro lo attende. Scannerizza la propria biometrica sul tastierino, le porte segrete si aprono e lui solleva il bavero del cappotto per schermare il volto agli occhi indiscreti e alle telecamere di sicurezza. 

Il quartier generale è silenzioso per essere così presto. I corridoi bianchi sono splendenti e senz’anima ma deserti, non si sente nemmeno il suono degli anfibi con la punta in acciaio e la puzza della candeggina, tutti i segni di vita sono stati sfregati via da un uomo con un mocio. Alec si sente sporco al confronto e si preme il palmo sulle costole, immaginando di gocciolare sangue sul pavimento mentre si dirige verso il laboratorio di Izzy. Il sangue può tenerlo dentro al suo corpo, ma non riesce a nascondere il passo claudicante. Chiunque abbia uno sguardo attento se ne accorgerà. E qui ci sono parecchie persone dotate di spirito di osservazione. 

Alec svolta l’angolo verso il laboratorio di Izzy e va a sbattere contro Jace.

Sinceramente, è fortunato che la prima persona che incontra non sia Maryse, ma il sollievo non perdura. Alec grugnisce, con un espiro simile a un sibilo tra i denti, e affonda le dita nel fianco, percependo le garze pulite attraverso la camicia. Jace barcolla all’indietro, e il più breve dei momenti simile ad un “ _grazie a Dio, Jace è vivo_ ” passa accanto ad Alec prima che Jace apra la bocca. 

«Alec!» gracchia Jace e Alec vede il sollievo anche sul suo volto, per quanto fugace. «Non dovrei essere io a dirti di guardare dove vai, sei _tu_ che dovresti sentirmi arrivare!».

Alec gli lancia un’occhiataccia e lo supera, inclinando il corpo così che Jace non possa vedere il modo in cui si tiene il fianco con le nocche sbiancate per la presa. 

«Uoh, ti sei svegliato con la luna storta stamattina?» domanda Jace, facendo un passo indietro con i palmi sollevati in segno di resa. Non indossa ancora la tuta o la maschera, per cui Alec spia i punti che ha proprio sotto l’orecchio e i graffi secchi che gli lacerano le mani. Il livido che fiorisce sulla sua tempia è circa dello stesso colore di ogni singolo livido sul corpo di Alec, ma Alec ha una qualche soddisfazione malata nel sapere che Jace non ne è uscito del tutto illeso, anche se molto probabilmente la sua ferita più grave è la vanità. «Non guardarmi così! Qualunque cosa tu pensi abbia fatto, Alec, non l’ho fatta».

«Voglio sapere quello che tu pensi che io stia pensando?» borbotta Alec. 

Il sorriso di Jace si fa colpevole. «Ciò che non sai non può ferirti» risponde. Alec alza gli occhi al cielo e ricomincia a camminare, ma Jace è veloce a raggiungerlo. «Ehi, ehi, aspetta, Alec, aspetta – sono serio. Dove sei stato? Sei stato completamente scollegato dalla rete dall’altra sera nel vicolo, io e Clary siamo tornati indietro a cercarti ma non ti trovavamo da nessuna parte, sei scomparso. È successo qualcosa?».

«Non è niente» mente Alec. «E avevo – avevo un impegno di lavoro questo finesettimana. Un sacco di ore da recuperare. Scartoffie da sbrigare. L’ho sicuramente detto a mamma e papà».

«Una impegno di lavoro» gli fa il verso Jace, prendendolo in giro mentre camminano. Alec fa una smorfia, convinto che il suo corpo sia totalmente tumefatto. «Esilarante, Alec. Non potevi essere là fuori a salvare il mondo perché dovevi consegnare un bilancio? Dio, ma di che diamine parlate tu e Simon in pausa-caffè, eh?». Jace camuffa la voce e finge di indossare degli occhiali tondi. «“Cos’hai fatto di bello ieri sera, Simon?”, “Oh, sai, ho solo giocato coi videogiochi. E tu, Alec?”. “Mi sono fatto sparare da un cecchino, niente di che. Il solito giovedì sera, a dir la verità”».

«Piantala».

Jace ridacchia rumorosamente, soddisfatto della sua imitazione di Simon. Alec la trova meno divertente, ma almeno il suo silenzio di ghiaccio fa tornare subito serio Jace.

«Ti sto solo prendendo in giro, Alec» dice, facendo un cenno col capo in direzione dei graffi scrostati sulle mani di Alec e del sottile taglio roseo sul suo sopracciglio. «Sei davvero sicuro di stare bene? C’era un sacco di sangue in quel vicolo, ma io non – c’erano così tanti corpi, non sapevo se il sangue che c’era fosse fresco, sai? Pensavo che potessi essere ferito, ma Iz era convinta che stessi bene, però – penso che a volte mi menta».

«Per il tuo bene».

«Oh, certo, come no» concorda Jace. «Ma… tu stai bene, giusto?».

«Solo un po’ indolenzito. Mi passerà camminando durante la ronda. Non è niente di cui preoccuparsi».

Alec si sente in colpa nel momento esatto in cui lo dice, ma la verità è una cosa troppo goffa. Jace si addosserà la colpa quando lo scoprirà e poi sarà depresso e pensieroso e riempirà di pugni i sacchi da boxe nell’area addestramento e farà tutto quel che può per farsi perdonare da Alec seguendolo come un’ombra. E Alec –.

Beh, al solo pensiero gli si forma un groppo in gola, e Alec non è così sicuro di riuscire a parlare senza avere un crollo nervoso – e i corridoi di Idris non sono di certo il posto adatto. 

«Iz ti stava cercando, comunque» dice allora Jace, dando ad Alec una pacca sulla spalla e costringendolo a fermarsi nel corridoio. Sorride ad Alec. «Ha detto di acchiapparti nel momento in cui fossi ricomparso da qualsiasi dannato posto in cui ti fossi rintanato, quindi eccomi qua ad acchiapparti. Ma una volta che avrai finito con lei, passa dall’area addestramento, perché io e Clary vogliamo provare degli attacchi in combo stasera prima della ronda, così che non ricapiti quello che è successo con quel cecchino. Dovresti unirti a noi».

«Sì» risponde Alec, «ci penserò».

«E questo è decisamente il tuo modo di dire “col cazzo”» sbuffa Jace. 

Alec fa spallucce. «Come mi conosci».

__________________

Alec bussa piano alla porta del laboratorio di Izzy. Ha commesso un po’ troppe volte l’errore di entrare senza avvisare; ha schivato per poco troppi proiettili diretti alla sua tempia, ha interrotto troppe esplosioni assordanti e ha visto Isabelle spogliare fin troppi poveri tecnici informatici.

(In un’occasione particolarmente traumatica, Alec aveva assistito a tutte e tre le cose in una volta).

«Sì?» giunge la voce di Izzy dall’altro lato della porta. Sembra distratta.

Con cautela, Alec fa capolino con la testa nel laboratorio, tirando un sospiro di sollievo quando trova Izzy curva sulla scrivania ad osservare lo schermo del computer.

«Izzy» dice, «Jace ha detto di passare da te –».

«Oddio! Alec!».

Izzy si catapulta giù dalla sedia e corre verso di lui, sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle e afferrandolo per un braccio per impedirgli di scappare. Lo tira dentro la stanza e le sue dita gli arpionano i bicipiti mentre lei fa scorrere lo sguardo sul suo corpo più volte, scioccata di trovarlo tutto intero.

«Sei scomparso per tre giorni!» esclama. È furiosa, ma i suoi occhi sono brillanti e umidi. «Ti ho coperto con mamma e papà e ho detto loro che avevi del lavoro da fare, _l’altro lavoro_ , ma – Cristo, Alec, il localizzatore della tua tuta non funzionava e tu sei completamente sparito dal radar e io pensavo – pensavo che tu potessi essere – cazzo, Alec – saresti potuto morire e io non avrei nemmeno saputo dove trovarti».

Alec si libera dalla sua presa e unisce le mani dietro la schiena. «Stavo bene» dice bruscamente. «Non era niente. Solo qualche botta».

Izzy si mette le mani sui fianchi e gli lancia un’occhiataccia. «Solo qualche botta, eh?» dice. «Non mentirmi, _hermano_ ». Gira sui tacchi e le sue scarpe ticchettano sul pavimento di linoleum. Alec la segue verso la scrivania con le spalle ingobbite, il capo chino. Izzy si lascia cadere sulla propria sedia, aprendo una schermata sul monitor che assomiglia a dei video delle telecamere di sorveglianza. 

«Pensavo potesse essere solo qualche botta. Magari eri un po’ malandato e volevi leccarti le ferite in santa pace, che ne so. Mi stavo addirittura dicendo che sai come metterti a posto delle ossa rotte, che te la saresti cavata» dice apertamente, cliccando il tasto “play” sullo schermo. Sembra essere un filmato in loop delle telecamere di sorveglianza dell’atrio, a qualche rampa di scale sopra le loro teste. Il video mostra un uomo con un cappello a tesa larga avvicinarsi al bancone, scambiare qualche parola faceta con la receptionist, consegnare una busta di carta e poi andarsene nel mezzo del fruscio del suo cappotto nero. Il marcatempo rivela ad Alec che è stato registrato qualche ora prima, quando Alec stava fissando il soffitto dalla comodità del suo divano. 

La clip si ripete e Alec osserva lo sconosciuto consegnare la busta di carta e andarsene di nuovo, ma anche quella seconda visione non ha molto senso. 

Izzy esclama un “ _tsk_ ” seccato. «Dannazione, Alec, dopo che non ti sei fatto vivo per il verbale venerdì mattina ho persino pensato che mi stessi combinando una cosa alla Jace e ti stessi facendo una _scopata_ , ma –». Mette in pausa il filmato e ingrandisce sull’uomo che sta al bancone. Preme di nuovo “play” e Alec osserva l’uomo consegnare la busta di carta alla receptionist per la terza volta, la serie di anelli alle sue dita cattura la luce, uno scintillio argentato e metallico.

Alec arretra. L’uomo sullo schermo non solleva lo sguardo verso la telecamera; il suo volto è oscurato dall’ombra del cappello, ma –.

Ma è fin troppo semplice dire di chi si tratti. L’ondeggiamento nelle spalle; i giri delle collane avvolte attorno alla sua gola e che cadono nel colletto aperto della sua camicia; il modo in cui la receptionist ride come se le fosse stato rivolto il più grandioso dei complimenti e non pensa a chiedere un nome o una carta d’identità –.

«Le telecamere non riprendono il suo volto nemmeno una volta, nemmeno quando entra ed esce dall’edificio» spiega Izzy, i suoi occhi volano sul volto di Alec. «Evidentemente sapeva cosa stava facendo, dov’erano le telecamere. E decisamente non voleva che sapessimo chi è. Ma ho la sensazione che ti conosca. E che tu decisamente conosca lui, Alec».

Alec incrocia le braccia sul petto. «Non so di cosa tu stia parlando». Fissa gli occhi sullo schermo, ignorando Izzy deliberatamente, osservando l’uomo che si allontana a grandi passi dalla vista della telecamera. Passano un paio di secondi e poi il filmato si riproduce di nuovo.

Alec deglutisce visibilmente. 

Magnus. È decisamente Magnus e non c’è assolutamente alcun dubbio a riguardo. Nessun altro riuscirebbe a indossare un cappello in quel modo. 

Izzy sospira pesantemente, mettendo in pausa la clip. Infila una mano nel cassetto della scrivania e ne estrae un sacchetto per le prove di plastica trasparente etichettato con la sua grafia distesa. Lo solleva verso Alec. 

«Mentimi pure quanto vuoi» dice, scuotendo la bustina. C’è un proiettile all’interno, o i residui di un proiettile, l’oro contorto e il rame di una pallottola da cecchino .338 Lapua, e tintinna. Tintinna, cazzo. «Ma questo era nella busta che il tuo misterioso conoscente ci ha lasciato. E un biglietto –».

Izzy porge il proiettile ad Alec, allungandosi di nuovo sulla scrivania. Quando si rimette dritta tiene in mano un foglio di carta bianca, vorticato da un’elegante scritta nera in corsivo, che mostra ad Alec.

  
  


_Vi consiglio di svolgere una ricerca su questo. Mi aspetto sia di vostro interesse, sia per quanto concerne coloro che sono coinvolti e sia per quanto concerne coloro che preferirebbero guardare da un’altra parte quando la questione riguarda il Circolo. L’ho estratto di persona dal petto del vostro caro Sentinel._

_Cordialmente,_

_– un cittadino preoccupato._

Il colorito si prosciuga sul volto di Alec. Fissa il proiettile e poi il biglietto, e il suo fianco comincia a prudere, come se si ricordasse com’era avere quella scheggia di metallo distorta incastonata strettamente tra le costole.

«Ti hanno sparato» dice Izzy. «Ti hanno _sparato!_ E tu non me l’hai detto».

«Non era niente» biascica Alec, e poi aggiunge: «Non volevo farti preoccupare».

«Beh, di sicuro non ci sei riuscito, fratellone». Agguanta il proiettile togliendoglielo dalle mani e infila di nuovo la busta di plastica e il biglietto nel cassetto della scrivania. Ma poi gli prende le mani, tirandolo più vicino, facendogli scorrere i pollici sulle nocche scorticate. «Avevi intenzione di dirmelo o avresti mantenuto il segreto? Avrei dovuto far finta di non vedere come non tieni il peso su una gamba e continui a fare delle smorfie ogni volta che ti muovi? Alec…». Sospira pesantemente. «So come sei fatto, Alec. So come gestisci il dolore. _Ti prego_ ».

Alec abbassa lo sguardo sulle loro mani unite. Oggi le unghie di Izzy sono di un viola plutonico intenso e scuro. Lo smalto sull’indice è scheggiato.

«Alec, guardami».

Non ci riesce. Anzi, non dice una parola finché Izzy non sbuffa e si allunga per sollevargli il lembo della camicia. 

«Ehi!» sbotta, allontanandosi e dandole uno schiaffetto sulle dita. «A tutto c’è un limite! Cristo santo!».

Izzy alza gli occhi al cielo. «Volevo solo dare un’occhiata, dai» gli dice. «Curiosità scientifica! Hai visto il calibro di quel proiettile, la cicatrice sarà orrenda, fammi vedere. Voglio vedere se io sarei stata in grado di fare un lavoro migliore rispetto a chiunque ti abbia ricucito».

Alec la guarda storto, ma poi solleva la camicia e l’orlo delle garze per mostrare la parte peggiore. Izzy non dice una parola e Alec la osserva mentre sgrana gli occhi e qualsiasi segno di presa in giro svanisce velocemente. Lui aveva fissato la cicatrice corrugata nello specchio del bagno abbastanza a lungo quel pomeriggio; sa che non è un bello spettacolo.

«Soddisfatta?» si lamenta, lasciando cadere il lembo della camicia a nascondere di nuovo i lividi che si sono cosparsi sulla sua pelle a macchia d’olio. «Sembra peggio di quel che è».

Potrebbe essere una bugia.

Izzy scuote il capo. Le sue sopracciglia si aggrottano e Alec odia la compassione nella sua voce. «Oh, Alec». 

«Non dirlo a mamma e papa» dice. «O a Jace, se è per questo. Si autoflagellerà. Anche se probabilmente lo scoprirà comunque. Non credo – non credo di essere granché d’aiuto nella ronda stasera».

«Ti tolgo dal campo per tutta la settimana» ribatte Izzy. «Clary e Jace possono portare con loro Raj. Dio solo sa quanto lui abbia bisogno di fare esperienza e quanto loro abbiano bisogno di essere puniti per averti lasciato da solo in quel vicolo».

«Grazie… e mi dispiace, Iz».

«Ah, lo spero» si acciglia Izzy, ma poi le sue spalle si afflosciano. «Sono solo contenta che tu stia bene, Alec. Non farmi mai più una cosa del genere. Siamo solo stati fortunati che avessi un posto in cui andare». Izzy lancia un’altra occhiata al computer, il filmato di Magnus è in pausa sulla sua mano tesa. «Davvero non hai intenzione di dirmi chi è?».

«No» risponde Alec, troppo velocemente. 

Izzy ride in modo sardonico. «Sono certa di poter azzardare un’ipotesi fondata». Il calore sulle guance di Alec assomiglia alle irritazioni da rasatura e lui si volta deliberatamente a fissare il soffitto. «E ti fidi di lui… per questa cosa?».

La domanda coglie Alec di sorpresa e Izzy è abbastanza astuta da notarlo. Inclina il capo, sorride un po’. Alec apre la bocca, ma non sa cosa dire o come mentire, per cui dice solamente una parola.

«Sì».

Ed è la verità. 

__________________

Passano sette giorni prima che torni al lavoro, _l’altro lavoro_ , ma anche allora si chiede se percepirà l’ombra di quel proiettile nel petto negli anni a venire. Una vecchia ferita di guerra, un dolore nelle retrovie della sua testa ogni volta che piove –.

(Cioè sempre).

La pelle è guarita, ma il corpo no, indotto a pensare dalla strana magia di Cat di dover ancora guarire. Ogni volta che si muove, la pelle si tende e lui si blocca, convinto per un istante di essersi riaperto la ferita, ma il sangue non sgorga mai. La cicatrice è dura, non si sfilaccerà. Alec però non è così duro.

Si sente esausto prima ancora di aver lasciato l’appartamento per raggiungere la metro; ogni suo passo è come guadare del catrame e a dimostrazione si immagina le gambe essere macchiate di un nero gelatinoso. E la sensazione imperscrutabile che lo stiano fissando tutti, come se _sapessero_ , peggiora il tutto. Alle spalle ha una lunga esperienza nel camuffare un’andatura claudicante – ha Jace e Isabelle come fratelli dopotutto, e ci sono state delle occasioni in cui le zuffe nell’area addestramento sono sfuggite di mano – ed è fortunato che tutti i lividi sul suo corpo possano essere nascosti dalla camicia spiegazzata, ma i cerchi grigi e scuri sotto ai suoi occhi sono sufficienti a raccontare cos’è successo – o perlomeno ad accendere i pettegolezzi. 

Ha un aspetto di merda e si sente di merda, e forse se fosse in grado di leggere nel pensiero sarebbe sommerso da un vocio assordante di “ _beh, ecco cosa succede quando sei un super_ ”. Di sicuro è quello che la sua paranoia vuole fargli credere.

La mattinata è tranquilla e piovigginosa, una mattinata in cui la luce del giorno è piatta e senza carattere. La banchina della metro è afosa e umida, mentre il vetro nero e l’asfalto opprimente della città sono stagnanti; tira e strattona la pelle di Alec come asfalto bollente, togliendogli i rimasugli della notte una scheggia alla volta.

L’ufficio non è molto meglio: la luce è troppo gialla e il ronzio dei computer è caldo e pruriginoso come delle unghie che gli grattano la pelle. Trascina i piedi tra il labirinto di divisori, ma persino il sollievo di lasciarsi cadere sulla sedia dietro la propria scrivania non è sufficiente, il respiro gli esce dal petto come se avesse ricevuto un pugno alle costole. 

L’emicrania gli sboccia nelle tempie come un livido, come una macchia di sangue, come una vescica. Prima o poi scoppierà e il suono della connessione analogica del suo computer non aiuta affatto.

Alec si siede con la testa fra le mani, chino sulla tastiera, finché non viene interrotto da un colpo di tosse. Sussulta, raddrizzandosi, ma è solo Simon che sbircia timidamente da sopra il divisorio dello scomparto di Alec. 

Tiene una tazza di caffè in entrambe le mani. Alec non è mai stato così felice di vederlo in vita sua. 

«Cinque cucchiaini di zucchero extra» dice Simon, «e un po’ di quello sciroppo prelibato che quelli della copisteria cercano di tenere per sé».

Alec afferra la tazzina e ingurgita il caffè in un sol sorso. Gli brucia il palato, ma è comunque una sensazione migliore dell’ustione da asfalto che guarisce lentamente e dello sfogo cutaneo che si è procurato a causa delle garze.

Simon lo osserva con le sopracciglia inarcate prima di porgere il proprio caffè ad Alec, nel caso volesse anche quello. 

Alec fa cenno di no a Simon con la mano. «Sto bene» dice. «E grazie. Ne avevo bisogno».

«Non so come tu faccia ad avere lo stesso aspetto tremendo di quando ti sono venuto a prendere l’altro giorno, ma è così, e stavolta non sei nemmeno coperto di sangue. Penso tu abbia terrorizzato quel povero tassista» commenta Simon. «La mia offerta di venirti a cucinare qualcosa è ancora valida, comunque. Faccio degli ottimi pierogi. Sono kosher. Ti rimetterebbero in forze».

«Magari un’altra volta. E sto bene. Sono solo stanco».

«Già, probabilmente non vuoi tornare davvero» dice Simon, lanciando un’occhiata in giro per l’ufficio. «È stato un po’ un caos mentre non c’eri. Il quintuplo omicidio è stato su tutti i giornali questa settimana e non in senso positivo. Chiunque lavori nell’editoria sta facendo gli straordinari e Magnus ha corso avanti e indietro come un pazzo, credo non sia uscito da questo edificio per giorni. Non sa proprio cosa fare della sua vita quando non ci sei, per cui decide di compensare dando delle scadenze a chiunque non ne voglia. Fidati, ne ho almeno cinque e tutte per l’edizione di domenica. È proprio un inferno».

«Gli hai detto qualcosa?».

«Cosa? No, Dio, Alec, non sono mica scemo» sussurra Simon. «Però Magnus mi ha chiesto se sapessi dove fossi. Gli ho solo detto che eri in vacanza con tua sorella e che siete andati a Jersey all’ultimo minuto. È quello che dovevo dire, no?».

«Sì» risponde Alec. «Sì, cioè – dovevi dire così». 

«Okay, bene. Perché, onestamente, non so nemmeno se Magnus se la sia bevuta, e ti darà un’occhiata e vedrà che decisamente non sei ben riposato come dovresti essere dopo una vacanza, ma d’altronde – magari sei il tipo che si stressa di brutto con le vacanze? Non saprei. Dai l’idea di uno che si stressa con i trasporti pubblici e le persone che ti rubano lo sdraio, tanto per dire».

«Grazie».

«Era un complimento?».

«Certo che sì».

«Senti, ti sto solo dando delle dritte – dovresti inventarti una scusa migliore per quando lo trovi» fa spallucce Simon. «E _ti scongiuro_ , va’ da lui, letteralmente per il bene di chiunque in quest’ufficio, prima che collassiamo tutti e moriamo. Giuro su Dio, sei l’unica persona che riesce a tenerlo ancorato alla realtà. Qualsiasi forza gravitazionale eserciti su di lui, ti prego Alec, me la devi insegnare».

«Non… Non so di cosa tu stia parlando».

«Mh mmh. Come no».

Alec brontola fra sé e sé, massaggiandosi con fare assente il punto in cui le bende gli sfregano contro l’interno della camicia e un calore disagevole e irritabile comincia a filtrarvi attraverso. Si volta di nuovo verso il computer, dando a Simon le spalle, la conversazione è finita. Simon alza gli occhi al cielo, gettando le mani per aria, e bofonchia qualcosa sul fatto che Alec sia impossibile e _cieco come una talpa, cazzo_ , come fa sempre.

Alec non si cura di prestare ascolto. 

C’è una cosa che aveva detto Magnus, quando Alec giaceva mezzo morente sul suo divano, che Alec non è ancora stato in grado di scrollarsi di dosso. Con l’eccezione che non è sicuro di volersela scrollare di dosso, perché lo sta tenendo sveglio la notte e lui non vuole dormire. Chiudere gli occhi significa rivivere la notte nel vicolo, il panico, la paura, il mondo che si avvolge a spirale e va in fumo. Dormire significa rivedere quei cinque super morti nei suoi sogni ed arrivare troppo tardi per riuscire a salvarli, ancora e ancora, per cui –.

Per cui, è meglio così. Dev’esserlo. 

Magnus aveva detto che Sentinel gli ricorda Alec. L’aveva detto, l’aveva detto alla sua amica Cat quando non si era reso conto che Alec fosse sveglio nella stanza accanto. 

Magnus l’aveva definito una brava persona. Magnus non era disposto a gettare Sentinel per strada perché Magnus _tiene ad Alec_ e a quanto pare questo ha cambiato Magnus in un qualche modo che Alec non crede di meritarsi, ma che gli ha salvato la vita. 

Alec non rimane a lungo seduto dietro la scrivania. È fin troppo difficile concentrarsi sulle parole sullo schermo del suo computer, la gamba che ballonzola e il piede che dà dei colpetti sul pavimento. La pulsazione dietro alle sue tempie è insistente, il “toc-toc-toc” di nocche su una porta interna. 

Si allontana dalla scrivania con uno stridio così improvviso della sedia che entrambi i suoi vicini sbirciano oltre i propri scomparti e lo guardando accigliati. Lui ricambia direttamente l’occhiataccia. È bravo in questo.

__________________

La porta dell’ufficio di Magnus è chiusa, ma la luce gialla nel corridoio sfarfalla, accendendosi e spegnendosi, e Alec riesce a vedere le ombre che passano avanti e indietro sul pavimento. Le sue nocche si fermano a qualche centimetro dal bussare; inspira profondamente e si chiede se sembri così intontito e scosso come si sente.

_Magnus se ne accorgerà?_ Sicuramente darà un’occhiata al modo in cui Alec si trattiene, al modo in cui fa delle smorfie quando si muove e al modo in cui ogni respiro accompagna un sibilo represso, e se ne accorgerà: Alec di certo non era stato in vacanza, a meno che le vacanze non includessero farsi sparare da un cecchino in un vicolo sporco e riversare tutto il sangue del proprio corpo sull’asfalto. Simon aveva ragione. Non era stato particolarmente rilassante, affatto.

Dall’altro lato della porta squilla il telefono, un trillo acuto e netto che fa sussultare Alec e gli fa cadere la mano. Squilla troppo a lungo e Alec sta per voltarsi e andarsene – perché gli squilli gli si incastrano sotto le unghie e gli graffiano la spina dorsale come se lui fosse una lavagna – ma poi sente Magnus brontolare, appena a qualche metro di distanza, solo una sottile parete di cartongesso tra di loro, e –. 

«Pronto?».

Magnus risponde al telefono. 

E Alec si blocca. Sa che non dovrebbe origliare, ma scopre di non riuscire a muoversi, di non riuscire a scappare, ogni singola parola di Magnus è affilata come un rasoio. La cicatrice di Alec duole per il ricordo fantasma sia di un proiettile perlifero e sia delle dita irrequiete che cercavano di spingere di nuovo il sangue all’interno del suo corpo.

Dall’altro lato della porta sente Magnus sospirare. «Sì, sono io» dice e Alec si chiede se lo sforzo nella sua voce si trasporti attraverso i fili di rame fino a chiunque sia dall’altro capo del ricevitore. «No, niente… mmh, sì. Ho trascorso gran parte della scorsa notte a cercare, e anche la notte precedente. Ancora niente».

Alec si riscopre a trattenere il respiro, le nocche appoggiate al legno della porta. Le vecchie vesciche da ustione e i graffi freschi si intrecciano sul dorso della sua mano, una storia a mosaico che richiede troppo tempo per essere raccontata.

«Hai chiesto in giro? …Già – già» continua Magnus al telefono. «Sembra che nessuno l’abbia visto – ho parlato con Catarina e con Dot, ma – sono combattuto, non so se andare fino a Idris di persona a chiedere se è vivo… no, io – beh, francamente, non vedo quali altri opzioni abbiamo. Sembra che io sia stato l’ultimo a vederlo vivo».

_Oh, sta parlando di Sentinel,_ realizza Alec. Sente Magnus fare avanti e indietro sul pavimento, avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, per quanto il cavo del telefono gli permette di allontanarsi. Alec appoggia la mano, piatta, contro la porta, il suo palmo schiacciato, e chiude gli occhi. Chinandosi in avanti, permette alla sua fronte di appoggiarsi contro la piccola placca dorata che dice “ _Magnus Bane, Caposervizio in criminalità e politica_ ”.

«Non importa a nessuno di un super scomparso e tu lo sai» continua Magnus e Alec riesce quasi a sentire le parole vibrargli attraverso. «Puoi anche appendere tutti i volantini che vuoi, non farà differenza… Mmh… _Mmh_ , io – va bene… No, grazie. Dico sul serio, apprezzo il tuo aiuto e tu lo sai, è solo che – le cose sono state un po’ frenetiche questa settimana e non sono in me. Ho altre cose in ballo e non dovrei distrarmi ma… mmh… sì. Va bene. Chiamami se senti _qualcosa_. Qualsiasi cosa… Va bene, ciao. Sta’ attento, ci vediamo presto. Ciao».

Magnus riattacca, rimettendo il telefono a posto, e poi Alec sente questo sospiro disperato e si immagina Magnus che si passa le mani tra i capelli, arruffati e ribelli dietro la sicurezza di una porta chiusa. Dietro le proprie palpebre, Alec riesce a vedere il loft di Magnus, Magnus seduto su quel divano con il whiskey tra le mani, che fissava Alec metà dentro e metà fuori la finestra – Alec lo vede chiaro come il sole. La debole luce solare, l’odore del sangue, la bocca di Magnus che si apre, questo miscuglio di tradimento e speranza silenziosa sul suo volto –.

C’è un tonfo rumoroso oltre la porta e gli occhi di Alec si aprono di scatto e lui fa un passo indietro. Dall’altro lato Magnus impreca tra il fruscio delle scartoffie che vengono raccolte frettolosamente dopo essere state gettate sul pavimento in un accesso di frustrazione.

Magnus non sembra stare bene. Ed è colpa di Alec, o colpa di Sentinel, o di entrambi, non importa chi dei due.

_Lui ci tiene a te, e tu l’hai lasciato dopo avergli detto_ quella cosa. _L’hai lasciato a pensare che fossi morto. Di nuovo._

_L’hai lasciato dopo avergli risposto di sì._

Alec bussa. Il suono è inaspettatamente vuoto, gli riverbera nelle nocche. Alec ha l’occasione di prendere un respiro prima che Magnus apra la porta. 

_Sì. Sì, ci conosciamo nella vita reale._

Magnus sbatte le palpebre come se stesse fissando il buio e non riuscisse a vedere niente. I suoi occhi volano sul volto di Alec e non maschera il modo in cui l’irritazione brucia fino a diventare shock, le sopracciglia che schizzano verso l’alto, e poi diventa sollievo smodato nello spazio di un singolo battito del cuore di Alec. Le sue dita stringono la porta con molta più forza del necessario.

Un sussurro, non destinato ad essere detto ad alta voce. «Alexander».

E l’unica cosa che Alec può fare è starsene lì in piedi, immobile e ammutolito e senza parole e _andato_ , completamente andato per questo bellissimo uomo che lo mette in soggezione e che gli ha salvato la vita una settimana prima senza nemmeno sapere che era lui. Alec non sa per certo cosa dovrebbe dire, ma il suo volto dev’essere come un libro aperto; beve la vista di Magnus che lo fissa come se Alec gli avesse appena insegnato il modo in cui gli assetati bramano l’acqua. Per un istante, tutta la tensione, tutte le rughe di preoccupazione sul volto di Magnus svaniscono e basta, i suoi occhi brillano con lo sguardo di un uomo che riceve l’eucaristia, grato per le sue ginocchia che colpiscono il suolo. 

_Penitente,_ pensa Alec. _Grato. Salvo._

Magnus inizia ad allungare la mano verso di lui, verso una qualsiasi parte di Alec che le sue dita potrebbero toccare. La sua bocca si agita in un sorriso.

Ma non lo raggiunge, ricomponendosi prima che Alec riesca a vedergli dritto attraverso. Le serrande si abbassano, le sue labbra diventano ferree, lui torna dentro, ma Alec ha già visto abbastanza. 

Magnus si sforza di assumere un cipiglio giocoso, assottigliando lo sguardo verso Alec. Non è genuino. Vuole stuzzicarlo e flirtare e girare intorno alla verità.

«Sei tornato da Jersey, vedo. Se sei venuto a sbattermi in faccia la tua vacanza, Alexander, non ho intenzione di ascoltarti» dice, e dovrebbe essere una battuta, ma non gli esce esattamente in quel modo. C’è qualcosa nella sua voce che sembra un cavo sottile, come se gli facesse male anche solo parlare. Sta ancora stringendo lo stipite della porta con tutte le forze che ha.

Alec finge di non essersene accorto. «Non hai intenzione di chiedermi nemmeno com’è andata?» ride, estraendo le parole come se fossero denti. «No? È – è andata bene, grazie».

Magnus alza gli occhi al cielo, ma si sposta di lato, un invito perché Alec entri. I piedi di Alec si muovono prima che riesca davvero a pensarci e Magnus è veloce a chiudergli la porta alle spalle, spingendo la fronte contro la superficie lignea in una veloce preghiera a sé stesso che si aspetta che Alec non veda.

Alec la vede. «Magnus? Va tutto bene?».

Magnus si raddrizza all’istante, girando sui tacchi per guardare Alec. «Sto bene» dice, troppo velocemente.

Una bugia, e una bugia trasparente tra l’altro.

Alec aggrotta la fronte. «No, invece». Incrocia lo sguardo di Magnus e lo sostiene, sfidandolo a non distogliere lo sguardo, ma Magnus non vuole uno scontro.

Con un cenno del capo piuttosto stanco, Magnus sospira. Si arrende fin troppo facilmente. «Hai ragione. Non sto bene. Questa settimana è stata un po’ un inferno» ammette, toccandosi con agitazione gli anelli alle dita. «Non so se hai sentito, ma c’è stato un altro omicidio ed è stato – beh, io – mi avresti fatto comodo qui, per quanto egoista possa sembrare».

«Scusa se non ti ho fatto sapere che sarei partito» dice Alec. Il dolore sul fianco sembra prenderlo in giro: lo rimprovera di star mentendo. «È stata – uhm. È stata una cosa dell’ultimo minuto. Izzy mi ha telefonato e ho a malapena avuto il tempo di –».

Alec si interrompe quando Magnus sorride, ora più affettuoso. 

«Sì, Simon me l’ha detto. È tutto okay» dice Magnus. Fa qualche passo lento verso Alec, continuando a giocherellare con gli anelli, rigirandosene uno attorno al pollice. «Stavo solo mettendo il broncio. Ti meritavi una pausa da tutto ciò, quindi sono contento che te ne sia presa una. Abbiamo tutti bisogno di una via di fuga, una volta ogni tanto, e New York non era un posto in cui stare questa settimana. È del tutto colpa mia, il fatto di non essermi reso conto di quanto dipenda dal fatto che tu sia la voce della ragione nel mio orecchio. La prossima volta sarò più preparato, ne sono sicuro».

Si avvicina di un altro passo, oltrepassando la loro linea invisibile che è già intorbidita da impronte di mani e piedi. Non è abbastanza vicino per quello che Alec desidera e lui è incapace di stare fermo quando Magnus lo guarda, così improvvisamente gentile. 

La tensione filtra dalle spalle di Magnus come se si fosse permesso di respirare solo allora, qui, in questo momento, con Alec in piedi davanti a lui. Forse si è tenuto tutto dentro da quando Sentinel è scomparso dal suo terrazzo; forse non si è fermato a respirare da allora. 

La luce è soffusa e tenue attorno ai suoi bordi, ma riflette sui sottili fili dorati intessuti nella sua giacca e assomiglia a del vetro elegantemente soffiato, gli strascichi di una città cosparsa su di lui e fabbricata ad armatura. Bellissima, ancora bellissima, ma non nello stesso modo in cui lo era lui, a volto scoperto e devoto, chino su Alec su quel divano –.

«Mi sei mancato, sai? Senza di te l’ufficio è terribilmente solitario durante gli straordinari, e non ho davvero delle scuse per cenare con del cibo da asporto quando sono da solo» dice Magnus. Assomiglia a una confessione; trema come tale; e Alec è sopraffatto dalla necessità improvvisa di afferrare Magnus per le spalle e avvicinarlo, avvicinarlo a sé completamente, e abbracciarlo e scusarsi con lui e fargli delle promesse che non è in grado di mantenere. _Non succederà più. Lo giuro._

«Hai tempo per un drink?» continua Magnus. Allunga una mano per raddrizzare la cravatta di Alec dove pende sbilenca. «Adoro vivere sulla mia pelle per interposta persona gli aneddoti degli altri riguardo alle loro vacanze e diventare irrazionalmente invidioso. Anche se è solo North Beach».

«Sì, uhm. Sì. Ho qualche minuto».

Magnus emette dei suoni d’approvazione a labbra chiuse e sfiora Alec passandogli accanto, la sua spalla lambisce il braccio di Alec, rendendolo instabile per un istante. Magnus recupera la bottiglia di whiskey e due bicchieri dal retro del proprio schedario e si volta verso Alec, sollevandoli con un sorriso stucchevole e un ammiccamento, entrambi fragili, nessuno dei due reale.

Ma questo lato di Magnus, civettuolo e giocoso, non è mai del tutto reale; è il modo in cui protegge il proprio cuore. Alec lo sa. Magnus deve sapere che lui lo sa, eppure –.

_Cosa stai cercando di nascondermi?_

( _O è che… è che tu_ sai?).

«Io, uhm – ho parlato con Simon» dice allora Alec, mentre Magnus comincia a versare i drink, il whiskey schizza nei bicchieri. «Proprio ora, intendo».

«Mmh?».

«Ha, uhm – ha detto una cosa –».

La bocca di Alec è secca e cotonosa. Non sa quello che vuole dire o quello che vuole chiedere: cose che riguardano la gravità, forse – ma che cos’ha dato la gravità ad Alec, oltre alle ginocchia escoriate per aver colpito il suolo con troppa forza mentre un proiettile gli trapassava il petto in una futile ricerca del cielo?

Vorrebbe sapere: _è vero quello che ha detto Simon? Il fatto che io sia qui fa così tanta differenza per te? Com’è possibile che sia io a fare così tanta differenza per te?_ Ma una parte di lui teme la risposta che potrebbe ricevere e un’altra parte di lui si sente come se la conoscesse già, quella risposta.

Vorrebbe sapere: _mi avresti davvero invitato a salire nel tuo appartamento quella sera? E mi sarei odiato per averlo fatto quando sarebbe stata Clary quella a cui avrebbero sparato in quel vicolo? Avrei odiato_ te?

Vorrebbe sapere: _hai salvato la vita di un uomo sette notti fa perché ti ricordava me, e penso di sapere cosa significhi, ma non so che farci, quindi per favore dimmi cosa fare?_

Tutto ciò sembra che non farebbe altro che causare dolore al momento dell’impatto, e il suo corpo è troppo pieno di lividi e malconcio per sopportare un altro osso rotto o un polmone bucato dal tipo di verità incomparabile che Magnus potrebbe rivelargli. Una verità che potrebbe far calare Alec rapidamente verso il suolo. 

Qualsiasi effetto gravitazionale Alec possa esercitare su Magnus, non è lo stesso effetto che Magnus esercita su di lui, ed è stato crudele da parte di Simon il solo farlo notare. 

_Lo sai?,_ pensa Alec. _Sai cosa vuol dire non essere in grado di pensare lucidamente quando ti sto accanto –._

«Alec? Cos’ha detto Simon?». Magnus si volta, porgendo un bicchiere ad Alec, e inclina il capo.

Alec si sfrega la mano sulla nuca prima di prendere il whiskey. «Niente. Non era niente, in realtà». Il primo sorso brucia e Alec tossisce, la sua gola tira ancora le cuoia per tutto il fumo che ha inalato in quel vicolo, ma il secondo sorso è più simile alla quercia, gli riscalda un qualche punto nello stomaco, anche se non lo convince. «Si stava solo lamentando delle scadenze, tutto qua».

«Naturalmente» commenta Magnus, guardando di lato. Fa vorticare il bicchiere che tiene in mano, ma non beve. «Forse dovrei dargli un po’ di tregua. Probabilmente sono stato ingiusto con lui in quest’ultima settimana».

«Ha detto che eri… preoccupato».

Magnus incrocia repentinamente lo sguardo di Alec e Alec fa del suo meglio per non sbattere le palpebre, ma il cuore gli martella nel petto. Sposta il peso da un piede all’altro, il dolore gli solletica lungo il fianco destro, impigliandosi nella sua bocca e stiracchiandola in una smorfia che non passa inosservata.

Magnus aggrotta la fronte, appena appena. I suoi occhi scattano sul guizzo nella mascella di Alec, ma non indugiano a lungo. 

« _Ero_ preoccupato» dice Magnus. «Sono morti cinque super giovedì notte, e noi siamo l’unico giornale che ancora pubblica articoli a riguardo perché tutti gli altri sono già andati avanti, fingendo che non ci sia un serial killer là fuori per strada che prende di mira i super perché alla polizia e alla senatrice non importa, quindi perché dovrebbe importare a noi? E poi – _poi,_ uno dei miei contatti a Idris è scomparso di nuovo e sembra che nessuno l’abbia visto da quella stessa notte, quell’onorevole _cretino_ , quindi posso solo immaginare cosa troveremo la prossima volta che chiama Luke. E tu eri…».

«E io ero?».

«In _vacanza_ ».

«Giusto» commenta Alec. «Sì».

La presa di coscienza si palesa a Magnus e Magnus si ferma, le spalle gli si irrigidiscono e le dita gli si serrano attorno al bicchiere che tiene in mano. I suoi occhi rimuginano sul corpo di Alec, osservando ora il modo in cui Alec se ne sta in piedi con il peso sollevato dal fianco destro, il modo in cui il suo respiro è debole e rantolante nel suo petto, il modo in cui le irritazioni cutanee sui suoi palmi sono i residui di una escoriazione da asfalto. Alec percepisce delle fratture capillari formarsi lungo il suo corpo sotto l’esame minuzioso di Magnus.

Magnus sa che è ferito. È impossibile che non lo sappia.

_Sì, sì, ci conosciamo nella vita reale._

«Alec» dice Magnus lentamente, delle rughe gli appaiono tra le sopracciglia. Appoggia silenziosamente il bicchiere sulla scrivania e si volta verso Alec. 

La tensione trapela nella mascella di Alec, e Alec cerca di non serrarla, ma l’attenzione di Magnus è attratta dal modo in cui i muscoli lavorano. Fa un passo verso Alec, guardando Alec come se fosse pieno di buchi solo perché valorizza la sua vita meno di tutti gli altri – e forse è vero, forse non c’è niente che Alec possa fare a riguardo, non importa quanto ci provi a nasconderlo – perché il volto di Magnus è questa combinazione di compassione e stupore e rimpianto quasi insopportabile. Alec mette da parte il proprio bicchiere e serra le dita a formare dei pugni, la sua pelle cicatrizzata si tende sul dorso delle nocche, nel punto in cui dà dei colpetti contro le proprie cosce. 

E poi, quasi senza fiato, Magnus chiede: «Dove sei _stato_ , Alexander?».

_Dov’è stato?_ Ci sono due risposte a quella domanda, di cui la prima è: “ _il tuo divano_ ”, e la seconda è: “ _vorrei tanto saperlo_ ”.

Ogni istante da quando erano seduti sui sedili anteriori della macchina di Magnus era confuso, come un ricordo ubriaco di cui Alec non sarebbe nemmeno convinto che fosse accaduto sul serio se non fosse per il modo in cui il suo corpo appartiene più a una camera mortuaria che a sé stesso. Non ha avuto l’occasione di rilassarsi, perché quando pensa, quando chiude gli occhi la notte, tutto quanto si fonde insieme e sembra che tutte le vecchie cicatrici sul suo corpo stiano strattonando con violenza ai bordi e lo stessero aprendo e lui stesse riversando come in un’emorragia la stessa luce al neon della città.

Perché è questa l’unica cosa che rimane dentro di lui. Luci intense e –.

_“Per quanto ammiri il desiderio di un uomo di lanciarsi in situazioni pericolose per il bene degli altri, apprezzerei se concedessi una tregua al mio cuore”._

_“Ho fatto una promessa”_.

«Io –» comincia Alec, la sua voce è trattenuta. «Io non ero – penso di aver infranto una promessa che ti ho fatto».

Magnus lo studia, i suoi occhi sono scuri, ed è come un incidente automobilistico al rallentatore, il modo in cui queste cose si ridispongono sotto ai suoi occhi: le ombre grigie sul volto di Alec, i graffi di un rosso scuro sopra le cicatrici da ustione che stanno svanendo sul dorso delle nocche, la sua inclinazione a mettersi in pericolo e il voto che ha fatto a Magnus, non molto tempo prima, di restare vivo.

Alec inspira profondamente, e quell’inspiro riecheggia attraverso di lui perché è cavo in tutti i posti sbagliati. Getta lo sguardo al suolo, fissando con intensità le luccicanti scarpe di pelle di Magnus. 

E poi Magnus allunga una mano e aggancia il suo indice sotto al mento di Alec, sollevandogli il viso; si sofferma sulla barba di Alec.

«Hai una cicatrice qui» commenta Magnus, facendo scorrere il pollice su una piccola indentatura sulla parte inferiore della mascella di Alec, un’indentatura che Alec ha da quando ha memoria. «Come te la sei fatta?».

«Mio fratello, quando eravamo piccoli» risponde Alec. Ha gli occhi spalancati, la voce roca; deve assomigliare ad un cerbiatto che fissa i fari di un’automobile. Il panico gli si rimesta nello stomaco, ma non è lo stesso tipo di panico che avverte quando se ne sta in piedi su un tetto, a fronteggiare un palazzo in fiamme e costringendosi a saltare giù dal bordo e fidandosi della fune di sicurezza attaccata alla sua vita. Quel tipo di panico è come essere senza fiato, ma questo, questo è ovunque: un peso nel suo ventre, uno scorrazzamento lungo la sua spina dorsale, una pressione sulla giugulare che lo rende confuso. È come se il suo corpo intero stesse vibrando.

Magnus emette un suono a labbra chiuse, in riconoscimento, ma c’è quest’espressione lontana nei suoi occhi, una trasparenza che lo trasporta in un ricordo, in una profonda parte del suo cuore che è celata alla vista. Sfiora con la curva del dito la parte inferiore del mento di Alec, su fino a che le sue nocche toccano il lato inferiore del labbro di Alec mentre si allontana – ma non si ritrae di molto. Ancora, una qualche necessità di toccare lo consuma, e circonda la guancia di Alec con il palmo, la punta delle sue dita si muovono di soppiatto contro il padiglione auricolare di Alec.

Il volto di Alec brucia; non osa muoversi. 

«E questa?» chiede Magnus, facendo scorrere il pollice sulla cicatrice sul sopracciglio di Alec, tracciando la curva dell’orbita oculare. Il tocco è intenzionale ma lieve, tranquillo e abbastanza intimo perché il respiro si blocchi in gola ad Alec e il pensiero ripetitivo di scappare via diventi qualcosa che non riesce proprio a scacciare, per quanto ci provi.

Forse non ci sta provando affatto. 

«È stato un super» dice e sa che è sconsiderato. Sta camminando troppo vicino a una linea, _alla_ linea, quella che lo divide in due. Si sente perdere l’equilibrio, come succede quando qualcuno cammina troppo vicino ad un bordo, come se il pensiero della caduta fosse troppo allettante perché il corpo lo ignori.

Lo sguardo di Magnus si assottiglia e lui sfiora di nuovo col pollice la cicatrice sul sopracciglio di Alec. «Perché eri con un super?» chiede, a voce bassa. 

Alec non è del tutto sicuro che stiano parlando della cicatrice.

«È stato un incidente. Sono intervenuto nel momento sbagliato. Mi sono messo in mezzo».

Magnus ritrae la mano. Si sfrega l’indice contro il pollice e poi abbassa lo sguardo sulle mani di Alec, le mani serrate a pugno, la mano che non è ancora del tutto guarita dall’ustione che Alec si era procurato tutte quelle settimane prima. Ora ci sono altre cicatrici e altri marchi che si intrecciano attraverso il pallido vestigio delle vesciche stinte, ma Alec sa che Magnus sta ricordando la sera in cui ha scoperto Alec, sui filmati delle videocamere di sicurezza, in quel vicolo assieme al pirocinetico.

«Il momento sbagliato sembra essere una tua prerogativa» dice Magnus in modo distante.

Alec apre i pugni, sfregandosi le mani su e giù lungo le cosce, le dita che premono un po’ troppo bruscamente sui pantaloni. Riesce a percepire le sue unghie arrotondate lasciargli dei pomfi rossi sulla pelle, ma non riesce a concentrarcisi, non come dovrebbe.

«Se dovesse succederti qualcosa –» continua Magnus, ma non termina la frase. Si interrompe a metà e appiattisce la bocca in una linea tesa. È già stato detto troppe volte in precedenza, e ogni ripetizione non fa che diventare più fragile. Sta diventando un tema ricorrente, tra di loro. 

«Magnus, è tutto a posto. Sto bene. Giuro». 

«Come faccio a crederci?» sussurra Magnus.

_Avevi detto che potevi fidarti di Sentinel,_ pensa Alec, ma non è quello che dice. 

«Puoi fidarti di me».

Magnus scuote il capo, afferrandosi il labbro inferiore con i denti in un momento che lo fa sembrare vulnerabile. Distoglie lo sguardo, i suoi occhi si fissano sul soffitto in un angolo della stanza, anche quando Alec si sposta di lato, cercando di tornare nel suo campo visivo. 

« _Magnus_ » ripete. «Puoi fidarti di me. Te lo giuro».

«Non so se ci riesco. Perché tu continui a farlo. Continui a rischiare la tua vita per gli altri e continui a pagarne il prezzo».

Qualcosa è cambiato. Le parole di Magnus premono come polpastrelli su ciascuno dei lividi di Alec e fa male. Magnus lo guarda come se lo odiasse e lo amasse e non conoscesse davvero la differenza tra le due cose – ma Alec sì. Alec conosce l’odio.

Odia il fatto di aver fatto preoccupare Magnus e che continuerà a farlo preoccupare finché avrà una doppia vita. 

Odia il fatto di dover mentire e di dire che sta bene quando non è così, quando non è affatto così. Odia il fatto di avere dei _desideri_ e di non sapere come chiederli, come chiedere di tornare a quel momento sul sedile anteriore dell’automobile di Magnus e dire _sì._

_Sì, andiamo di sopra._

_Sì, voglio vedere cosa succede._

_Sì, ci conosciamo nella vita reale._

«Un giorno» dice Magnus, stringendosi con forza le braccia attorno al petto, «il prezzo da pagare sarà troppo alto».

Forse lo è già. 

«Magnus…».

Magnus si allontana, imponendo una distanza tra di loro. Scompare dietro la scrivania, una terra di nessuno che Alec non riuscirà mai ad attraversare, e comincia a rimettere in ordine i propri documenti. 

«La linea per le segnalazioni continua a ricevere telefonate da giovedì notte» dice, senza sollevare lo sguardo. «Valentine Morgenstern è stato avvistato in tutti e cinque i distretti e persino a Union City. Spesso in più posti nello stesso momento».

«Magnus».

«Hanno telefonato perfino dei vigilante, preoccupati di essere seguiti, ma non ho idea di quanto di tutto questo sia paranoia, non ho idea di cosa sia reale e cosa non –».

«Magnus, ti prego» insiste Alec, muovendosi verso l’altro lato della scrivania. Preme le nocche sulla superficie della scrivania e abbassa il capo nel tentativo di incrociare lo sguardo di Magnus, ma Magnus non lo guarda. Magnus estrae un altro raccoglitore dalla pila, ma Alec allunga una mano e lo afferra prima che Magnus possa aprirlo, facendolo scivolare sulla scrivania. 

Magnus non protesta. Non cerca di riprenderselo, la testa gli penzola tra le spalle e il suo cipiglio è impetuoso mentre si fissa le mani, con le dita che si arcuano e si rilassano sulla scrivania. 

«Questo può aspettare» sussurra Alec. «Ti prego. _Io_ sono reale. Questo è reale. Magnus, io –».

_Io non posso cambiare. Questa è la persona che sono, dev’esserlo, perché è tutto quello che ho, è l’unica cosa che so fare._

«Alexander, riesci a malapena a camminare, guardati».

«Tu non capisci –». 

Magnus sbatte con forza la mano sulla scrivania. «Capisco benissimo!». Serra gli occhi, strizzandoli, la sua mandibola guizza. Alec non si muove. «Capisco benissimo. Più di quanto tu creda. È solo che – io non posso perderti. Non come –».

«Non mi perderai».

Magnus apre la bocca per parlare, ma non fuoriesce nulla. Scuote il capo, allungando una mano ad afferrare il raccoglitore successivo sulla pila. Tira il telefono verso di sé e digita con vigore il numero scribacchiato in cima al fascicolo: “ _Dorothea qualcosa_ ”, dice l’etichetta. Prima di sollevare il ricevitore alza lo sguardo verso Alec.

«Devo chiamare una testimone e rimarrò fuori fino a tardi stasera» dice. «Tu… dovresti tornare al lavoro prima che qualcuno si accorga che non ci sei».

«Magnus, dicevo sul serio».

«Lo so» sussurra Magnus, premendo il tasto di chiamata. «Lo so. È questo il problema».

__________________

A volte Alec si chiede se non sia un masochista: ci sono poche altre spiegazioni riguardo al motivo per cui insegue il brivido del dolore in questo modo, nonché per il motivo per cui indossa di nuovo la sua tuta da super quella sera stessa.

L’armatura gli tiene a posto tutte le interiora. Il Kevlar e il cuoio sono una seconda pelle rassicurante e la tuta gli impedisce di flettere le costole quando espira troppo pesantemente. Se si sfalda all’interno, il suo corpo ridotto in poltiglia, almeno la tuta lo terrà in piedi. 

Ma gli tremano le gambe mentre si arrampica lungo il fianco di un edificio di mattoni grigi costruito a metà, la fune sostiene gran parte del suo peso, e Alec pensa che se dovesse calarsi lungo il palazzo in fretta e furia potrebbe incontrare il suolo fin troppo velocemente. Si sente sbilanciato, come se l’ululato del vento potesse portarlo via, ma almeno i muscoli doloranti sono un radicamento. Gli ricordano quanto spazio occupa nell’universo, anche se non è molto.

«Come va?» chiede Jace attraverso il dispositivo di comunicazione. «Non sembri così in forma». Lui e Clary sono di ronda dall’altra parte del fiume, ma Alec aveva detto loro che sarebbe stato benissimo da solo – il che potrebbe essere una bugia, o forse no. Ha bisogno di silenzio, ha bisogno di spazio. Il senso di colpa di Jace e Clary per la sparatoria era stato nientemeno che soffocante. 

«Dolorante, ma sto bene» risponde Alec, issandosi sul tetto con un grugnito. Il palazzo è coperto da reti e impalcature, una gru incombe più in alto, e Alec si rotola sulla schiena per riprendere fiato. Le impalcature brillano nella pallida luce azzurra della città, formando un labirinto sopra la sua testa attraverso cui riesce a vedere solo frammenti di cielo. Molto più in alto le nuvole si increspano e si contorcono, sfrecciando verso l’orizzonte, e il vento porta con sé l’odore dell’acciaio fresco e del cemento.

«Se hai bisogno di me chiama, okay?» dice Jace. «Per qualsiasi cosa, se vuoi un caffè o uno di quei panini al bacon dall’East Village, fammelo sapere e io farò un salto a prendertelo, va bene? E se il dolore dovesse peggiorare di nuovo –».

«Va bene» borbotta Alec, chiudendo gli occhi. L’arco gli affonda nella coscia ma si sente troppo stanco per mettersi in piedi, per cui si limita a sganciarlo e a metterlo da parte per il momento. «Non hai un lavoro da fare? Quella pista non si batterà da sola».

«Volevo solo assicurarmi che stessi bene. È troppo presto perché tu sia di nuovo di ronda, hai sentito Izzy. È incazzata, comunque. Se non ti ammazzi tu per primo, sono sicuro che finirà lei il lavoro. Sai, la gente normale non torna di ronda solo dopo una settimana che un cecchino le ha sparato con un fucile d’assalto militare. La gente normale starebbe a letto e mangerebbe brodo di carne e si guarderebbe le repliche di _Cuori senza età_ ».

«Me la sto prendendo comoda» mente Alec. «Ti chiamo se succede qualcosa, promesso».

«Ci conto».

Alec sospira di nuovo, incrociandosi le braccia davanti alla faccia. Il buio è tranquillo ma non silenzioso, la città è un brusio costante, che pungola le sue tempie finché non digrigna i denti e si tira a sedere. 

È tutto un tale casino. Potrebbe quasi ridere. 

Sono morti altri cinque super. Il Circolo sta cercando di farlo fuori. I suoi genitori lo _uccideranno_ quando scopriranno che gli hanno sparato mentre disobbediva a degli ordini diretti. E se non lo uccidono, elimineranno Sentinel, lo rimetteranno a svolgere un lavoro d’ufficio e a fare da supervisore a Victor, e forse questo lo ucciderà comunque –.

E Magnus –.

Magnus ce l’ha con lui perché è Sentinel. Magnus ha salvato la vita di Sentinel. Magnus non sa chi è, ma sa abbastanza, e dovrebbe essere un paradosso, eppure in qualche modo non lo è, e Alec non ha abbastanza caffeina in corpo per questo, affatto. 

Allunga una mano verso l’arco, spiegandolo ad ampiezza totale nel suo grembo mentre fa scorrere le dita lungo la corda, tendendola e poi facendosela scattare di nuovo contro la mano. Niente ha senso, se non questo: la puntura affilata come una frusta contro le sue nocche, la vibrazione dell’arco, la sensazione della presa nella sua mano. Può contare sul fatto che le sue frecce siano precise. 

Di fronte a questo fatto, ride. La sua abilità di incordare un arco o di afferrare una freccia a mezz’aria non cambierà. Ha ancora questo. Dio, questo sì che è ironico.

_Ha davvero importanza?,_ lo punzecchia una qualche parte di lui. _Sei ancora qua fuori. Stai ancora cercando di usare arco e frecce contro una persona che è in grado di sparare fuoco dalle mani e contro un’altra persona che riesce a far fare alla gente qualunque cosa dica. E continui a deludere Magnus ogni volta che usi i tuoi poteri._

Alec lascia andare troppo all’improvviso la corda dell’arco, che gli scatta contro le cosce. Si sfrega una mano sulla gamba, smorzando la sferzata, e poi si ferma. Tende di nuovo la corda e se la fa scattare ancora contro le gambe, e stavolta Alec sussulta. 

Non è sufficiente. Non intorpidisce alcunché. 

Il vento cambia direzione, soffiando attraverso le impalcature con un tono differente. Una goccia di pioggia cade sulla guancia di Alec, seguita da un’altra, e un’altra ancora, e poi si aprono i cieli. La pioggia cade, pesante e veloce, glaciale dove scende lungo il collo di Alec e all’interno della sua tuta. Sull’asfalto è una percussione, ma sull’acciaio l’acqua canta, suona, come magia. 

_Sembra_ magia. Come un formicolio, come un tocco invisibile che gli scivola sotto ai parabracci e gli accarezza la pelle nuda dei polsi, lo sfarfallio della sua pulsazione cardiaca. Come una ferita che si riapre, e una manciata di energia cinetica immersa nel suo petto, che gli fa ripartire il cuore, muovendolo quando lui desidera essere mosso.

Alec sbatte le palpebre per togliersi la pioggia dagli occhi, schermandosi il volto mentre solleva lo sguardo e sonda il cielo rombante. Gli edifici multipiano che lo sovrastano sono delle sagome imponenti e, in lontananza, un aereo decolla dal JFK e scompare nel buio, inghiottito dalle nuvole, ma non è quella l’ombra che Alec vuole scovare. 

Nightlock. _Nightlock è nei paraggi_. Alec riesce a percepirlo, lo riconoscerebbe ovunque, il modo in cui l’aria si muove per ospitarlo.

Riesce a percepirlo. E questo struggimento, questa quieta disperazione nel suo petto, _che cos’è?_

Alec si tira in piedi, appendendosi l’arco alla spalla e scrutando la pioggia alla ricerca di una giacca familiare. L’anticipazione batte con una pulsazione stabile nel suo sangue, ma, al di sotto di essa, Alec scopre il desiderio. 

Forse è ingiusto: Nightlock sarà furioso con lui per essere scomparso di nuovo e non vorrà prestare ascolto alla lunga lista delle pene di Alec quando ci sono cose ben peggiori che stanno accadendo alle persone a cui tiene, però –.

Alec inspira profondamente, chiudendo le dita con forza attorno alla tracolla della faretra, formando un pugno.

È così dannatamente stanco di essere solo. 

«Quindi sei ancora vivo».

La voce di Nightlock giunge da sopra la sua spalla, perché _naturalmente è così._ Alec si volta lentamente, e Nightlock è lì, a braccia conserte, coi piedi fermamente piantati al suolo e il vento che sferza la sua giacca. Il suo volto sembra austero sotto la maschera e la sua voce è piatta, ma Alec pensa di conoscerlo abbastanza da riuscire a riconoscere la preoccupazione quando la vede.

La indossa nello stesso modo di Magnus. Brucia. 

Alec raddrizza la schiena e solleva il mento meglio che può, ma ciò non provoca minimamente Nightlock. Invece, Nightlock si sfrega una mano sulla faccia, stringendosi il ponte nasale da sopra la maschera inzuppata di pioggia, e si avvicina ad Alec con delle falcate rapide che sono troppo brusche e improvvise. 

Allunga una mano verso Alec prima che Alec abbia l’opportunità di reagire, afferrando Alec per il bicipite. Lo stringe forte, il suo pollice preme su un livido che lui non sa essere raccolto nella cavità del gomito di Alec. 

«So che ti hanno ferito» dice, scuotendo il braccio di Alec. «So che ti hanno ferito e so che era grave e non mi hai detto dove cazzo fossi. _Di nuovo_. Ero – ero terrorizzato, Sentinel, lo sai?».

«Sto… sto bene» risponde Alec, abbassando lo sguardo nel punto in cui Nightlock lo afferra, e poi lo solleva, verso il volto di Nightlock. Ha la mascella rigida e gli occhi cupi e Alec è così stanco di dover ferire le persone con quello che fa: Izzy, Jace e Clary, Magnus, e adesso Nightlock. Hanno tutti la stessa espressione, come se fossero delusi, o peggio – come se lo compatissero.

«Ti hanno sparato!» sbotta Nightlock. «Non chiedermi come lo so, non importa. Sai quanto sangue hanno ritrovato su quella scena del crimine che non apparteneva a nessuna delle vittime? Dio solo sa se adesso la polizia abbia il tuo DNA in un fascicolo, se sei il loro principale sospettato, se a loro _importa_ qualcosa».

«Nightlock –».

«Ho considerato l’idea di venire in persona a Idris a chiedere di vederti, di vedere se eri ancora tutto intero. Mi avrebbero mandato in galera, certo, ma sai una cosa? Non aveva importanza, perché se non eri già morto ti avrei ucciso con le mie mani».

Stringe ancora con forza il gomito di Alec, ma poi il tocco diventa più lieve e le dita ricadono, toccando il bordo del parabraccio di Alec, tracciandone la lunghezza fino alla punta delle dita di Alec – e poi scompaiono. 

La sua voce è più tranquilla quando parla di nuovo. «Sono contento che tu sia ancora vivo. Pensavo – pensavo che stavolta ti fossi spinto troppo in là. Sul serio».

Alec chiude gli occhi, espirando lentamente. La pioggia è fredda, ma riesce a malapena a percepirla. Anche da dietro le palpebre chiuse, è acutamente consapevole della vicinanza di Nightlock, del suo calore, del modo in cui la stessa energia nei suoi palmi crepita e sgocciola dalle sue parole lungo il suo mento, del modo in cui la disperazione brucia selvaggia nei suoi occhi, indomita e smascherata, perché chiaramente è arrivato al punto di tenere a Sentinel senza nemmeno averlo mai pianificato.

Nightlock si sposta, l’aria si muove; Alec la percepisce infilarsi tra le sue dita come un appiglio fantasma. 

«Che succede se muori?» sussurra Nightlock. Alec non l’ha mai sentito così lacerato, così esplicito nelle sue emozioni, e anche questo è terrificante, perché Alec non sa cosa farci. Gli rimesta qualcosa di amaro e oscuro nel petto, contorto attorno al suo cuore, parole affilate di ripicca, perché naturalmente lui non può mandare a puttane la propria vita come Alec. Lui deve ferire anche l’unica cosa buona che riguarda Sentinel. «Sentinel, guardami. Cosa facciamo in quel caso?».

Alec apre gli occhi. Lo sguardo fisso di Nightlock è risoluto, ma testardo come un bambino. C’è questo sogghigno sepolto sotto la superficie della sua espressione, e Alec è mezzo tentato di pungolarlo, ti spezzarlo completamente, ma poi Nightlock continua. 

«Cosa faccio _io_ in quel caso?».

La voglia di discutere scivola via, gocciolando dalla cavità a malapena guarita nel fianco di Alec.

«Non dovrai attendere a lungo per scoprirlo» biascica Alec. L’intero corpo di Nightlock si irrigidisce e i suoi occhi si sgranano e lui fa un passio indietro, ma _non capisce_. Non capisce quello che Alec intende dire.

Alec sospira. Immagina di affondarsi le dita nel petto e aprire di forza la propria cassa toracica. Sta per ammettere una debolezza molto personale, e sa che poi non potrà tornare indietro. Una volta che comincia a sanguinare, sanguina; non può rinfilare il sangue nel proprio corpo, continuerà solo a gocciolargli tra le dita. 

«Sentinel –».

Alec evoca un sorriso debole e sfinito. «Non dico in quel senso» afferma. «È solo che – non penso che Sentinel sopravviverà se vado avanti così».

Assomiglia meno a strapparsi un cerotto e più a far prendere aria ad una vecchia ferita dopo un tempo troppo lungo trascorso ad infettarsi sotto strati di sudore e Kevlar. Nightlock fa un altro passo indietro, come se riuscisse a vederla, quella ferita, ed è strano, perché non si è mai mostrato riluttante alla vista del sangue prima. Ma qui, ora, non sa che fare con le sue mani, coi suoi piedi o col suo corpo; è senza parole ed è circondato, e questo gli fa perdere l’equilibrio in un modo che Alec sa che lui teme. 

_Ti prego,_ pensa Alec. Non ha mai desiderato essere telepatico fino a questo momento. _Ti scongiuro. Sei l’unico che potrebbe capire._

Il vento soffia di nuovo attraverso l’impalcatura e gira attorno alle linee dure delle guance di Alec, il suo corpo è irrigidito per tenere lontano la solitudine –.

Ma, con un po’ di fiducia, non ancora per molto. 

«La persona che sono e la persona che è Sentinel… non sono sicuro che siano più la stessa persona. O se lo siano mai stati» ammette Alec. Combatte contro il desidero di mettere le mani dietro la schiena e stringersi le dita fino a perdere la sensibilità, e invece si volta e dà le spalle a Nightlock, osservando New York e il suo temporale con un groppo in gola. Delle grosse gocce di pioggia gli scendono lungo la maschera, attaccandosi alle sue ciglia e alla linea del suo naso e raccogliendosi sopra il suo labbro superiore; allontana l’acqua con le dita, ma l’acqua si raccoglie lì. «Ha senso?».

«Ha perfettamente senso» dice Nightlock lentamente, le sue parole si avvolgono attorno alle spalle di Alec e al suo collo. Lo fanno rabbrividire. «Ma questo non significa che la persona che Sentinel è in questo momento sia la persona che dev’essere sempre. Puoi cambiare. Lo sai».

«Non riguarda solo me» sospira Alec. «È… è più di questo. È una cosa molto più grande. Se Sentinel cambia, deve cambiare Idris. Deve cambiare tutto ciò che sappiamo sui Corporate. È… complicato».

«Non ne dubito».

Nightlock raggiunge la schiena di Alec, i suoi anfibi sguazzano nelle pozzanghere sul tetto, e Alec sussulta quando Nightlock appiana le mani sull’ampiezza delle sue spalle. Le sue dita sono solide, premurose, _reali_. Il suo petto sfiora il braccio di Alec, condividendo calore nel mezzo della pioggia battente tra le impalcature. Le ultime draghe della fosforescenza della città svaniscono a causa dei banchi di nuvole dense che arrivano dalla baia, e la luce oltre Jersey City in lontananza, lungo l’orizzonte, è malinconica e violacea. Eppure, le luci sfavillanti dei grattacieli perforano il buio come luce stellare, danzando nella pioggia torrenziale. 

Nightlock non l’ha mai toccato in questo modo. Non così a lungo, non con le mani al posto dei poteri. 

Dev’essere in grado di sentire la pulsazione debole di Alec perché Alec riesce a percepire la sua, che romba nella punta delle sue dita come la metropolitana sul ponte di Manhattan. 

«Sono stanco di fingere» sussurra Alec. È più facile essere sincero quando ha cominciato a parlare; è più facile essere sincero quando parla con Nightlock, e non con Isabelle o Jace o persino Magnus, e forse è perché Nightlock non è nessuno, una persona a metà proprio come Sentinel, un frammento che compare solo di notte, però –.

Però _non sembra_. Non a lui, non a Sentinel, non ad _Alec_. 

_Sono reale. Questo è reale._

_E tu sei reale. Senza volto, senza nome, non importa. Tu sei reale._

Nightlock non dice niente, ma fa voltare Alec per guardarlo in faccia, tenendolo per le braccia. Oltre la maschera, i suoi occhi brillano nell’oscurità. La scacchiera dei grattacieli illuminati di giallo e di bianco sono nulla a confronto.

«La mia famiglia non sa chi sono» continua Alec, il suo sguardo va alla deriva sulla maschera di Nightlock, sul taglio della sua mandibola, sulla sua bocca, sulla sua tuta al di sotto della giacca. «Mi conoscono quando sono Sentinel, lui è la persona che vogliono che io sia. Non mi conoscono come – quando mi tolgo la maschera, per loro non cambia niente».

«E per te cambia molto, invece?».

«Sì. Sì, è così».

«Chi sei, allora? Quando non sei Sentinel?».

Gli occhi di Alec schizzano in quelli di Nightlock, ma Nightlock non sbatte le palpebre. Il vento sferza la sua lunga giacca e scorrazza tra i suoi capelli, eppure lui non lo lascia andare, le sue dita si torcono nelle maniche della tuta di Alec.

«Non intendo il tuo nome» spiega Nightlock. «Sai che non te lo chiederei. Quello che voglio dire è: chi è la persona che devi essere, piuttosto che la persona che sei in questo momento?».

Alec contrae le labbra in una linea impetuosa. «È – È solo che – non credo di saperlo» dice a bassa voce. «Ma voglio saperlo. Odio non sapere, odio… odio non sapere chi sono, odio che Idris lo decida al posto mio. Voglio – forse c’è un modo in cui posso aiutare la gente senza che debba andare per forza così. È solo che – vorrei solo… qualcosa di normale, presumo».

«Qualcosa di normale?».

Alec scrolla le spalle, ma ha la gola serrata e gli bruciano gli occhi. Scruta l’orizzonte dei tetti dall’altra parte della strada alla ricerca di movimento, è un’abitudine nervosa più che altro, ma New York è immobile e, Dio, non capisce perché debba essere agitato, ma lo è, e le sue dita si stanno serrando e schiudendo in pugni lungo i suoi fianchi. Tutto questo caos è montato all’interno del suo petto per così tanto tempo, ormai, e stava ruminando e si stava inasprendo e schiumava nella sua gola, in attesa di poter gorgogliare libero. 

Dire questo tipo di cose alla gente non è mai semplice. Fa già abbastanza fatica con Jace, con Isabelle, con la sua fedeltà contorta verso Idris. Con sé stesso, dannazione, gran parte del tempo.

Spontaneamente, pensa a Magnus. 

«Non lo so» si ritrova a dire. «Un lavoro normale, una bella notte di sonno, mi piacerebbe andare in un posto lontano, via da New York. Vorrei – vorrei vedere il sole. Sai. Un sacco di cose».

_Vorrei avere la possibilità di innamorarmi senza che debba per forza finire in una catastrofe._

All’improvviso si sente stordito, come travolto da onde che avrebbe dovuto veder arrivare, onde che lo sollevano dal terreno. Il pensiero di avere una vita normale – _di avere una vita normale con una persona come Magnus_ – e di non starsene qui sotto la pioggia, ad avere questa conversazione ogni notte, è –.

Beh, gli attorciglia le budella. 

Alec incrocia le braccia sul petto. Si stringe forte. Cerca di non lasciare che queste parti allentate di sé stesso scaturiscano al suolo, ai suoi piedi.

«Sentinel non può avere quelle cose». Nightlock non la formula come una domanda.

Alec si aspettava che fosse più difficile di così. Forse aspettava di disporre un fascicolo su un tavolo e di perorare la sua causa, di mettere insieme dei punti su una mappa, di compilare delle scartoffie per dimostrare che la vita che vive non è destinata a un solo uomo. 

Non ce n’è bisogno. 

«No» sussurra Alec, «non può. Perché non so se lui sia me».

«Capisco. Capisco. È una faccenda complicata» dice Nightlock. Valuta Alec con occhi vaganti, mappando ogni segno d’usura nel cuoio e nel Kevlar dell’attrezzatura di Alec, ogni tic delle sue dita irrequiete, ogni respiro che fa alzare e abbassare il suo petto. Sembra guardare dritto attraverso Alec, dritto nel suo cuore, cose che Alec non permette di vedere a nessun altro. La sensazione gli prude e irrita la pelle, ma lui non vuole voltarsi e dire a Nightlock di smetterla di guardarlo, di smetterla di sbrogliarlo come il filo tirato del suo maglione preferito che supplica di essere strattonato. 

«È una faccenda complicata» ripete Nightlock, la sua voce è dolce in un modo che Alec conosce in qualche sogno lontano. «Quando si è in grado di fare le cose che facciamo noi. Abbiamo la responsabilità di salvare la gente solo perché siamo capaci di farlo? Credo di sì. Non l’abbiamo chiesto noi, no, ma non è nemmeno una cosa che si abbandona con tanta semplicità».

Fa un passo più vicino ad Alec, un passo che è lento e attento e spinge via la distanza tra di loro scolpita dalla pioggia. Alec trattiene il respiro, ma non è del tutto sicuro a che scopo.

«Il dono che hai è il tuo fardello. Proprio come il mio dono è il mio» continua Nightlock. «Non è una cosa che possiamo abbandonare, non se vogliamo convivere con noi stessi, e a causa di ciò la nostra felicità personale è messa a rischio. Non so se possiamo avere la _normalità_. Penso che sia questo il prezzo del fare la cosa giusta, o forse è solo il prezzo dell’essere diversi. Ma essere un super non è una cosa da cui ci possiamo allontanare con facilità».

I suoi occhi cadono da quelli di Alec, spostandosi più in basso. O sta guardando la gola di Alec, osservando il modo in cui Alec deglutisce, o forse sta guardando le sue labbra, catturato dal modo in cui Alec le umetta.

«Ma tutto questo, questo paradigma, non è scolpito nella pietra». La voce di Nightlock, ora, è quasi un sussurro, spaventosamente delicato e intimo e _gentile_. Così gentile. Fa scorrere i palmi su e giù per le braccia di Alec per tenerlo al caldo. «Lo sai anche tu. L’hai detto tu, proprio ora. Il modo in cui il mondo gira in questo momento non è il modo in cui girerà sempre. I Corporate possono cambiare e Idris può cambiare. Il mondo _cambierà_. C’è un equilibrio da trovare in tutto ciò, o forse – forse non c’è nemmeno un equilibrio, tanto per cominciare, e spetta a te renderti conto che non sei diviso a metà come credi di essere. Io _so_ chi sei. Lui esiste, è reale. È una brava persona».

Nightlock chiude le dita attorno alle braccia di Alec, entrambi i pollici premuti contro il punto di pressione in ognuno dei gomiti di Alec, proprio sopra i parabracci. 

Alec lo guarda. Nightlock sorride. «È _davvero_ una brava persona» sottolinea. «Lui è te».

E poi Nightlock si sporge nello spazio tra di loro e preme le sue labbra su quelle di Alec. La sua bocca è delicata e calda, ma la barba corta sulla sua mascella graffia il mento di Alec e il suo volto è bagnato dalla pioggia. La mano di Alec trova immediatamente presa sulla curva della guancia di Nightlock, le sue dita sfiorano la parte inferiore della maschera di Nightlock e scivolano in basso, allontanando il bavero della giacca di Nightlock per trovare il calore molto umano della sua giugulare. 

Il bacio è casto, a malapena una pressione di labbra prima che Nightlock si allontani. C’è questo sguardo affezionato e solitario nei suoi occhi che sembra familiare, anche se Alec non riesce a localizzarlo. Non sono molte le persone ad averlo guardato in questo modo prima. 

«E questo per che cos’era?» sussurra Alec. Qualcosa si muove nel suo petto. 

Forse è il suo cuore. 

Le mani di Nightlock scivolano in basso, verso i polsi di Alec. «Curiosità, presumo» dice. Il suo sguardo schizza di nuovo verso la bocca di Alec e si china in avanti per un altro bacio. Il fatto di essere quello che si ritrae affligge Alec. 

Preme con gentilezza i palmi sul petto di Nightlock. «Scusami. Non posso».

«Non c’è bisogno di scusarsi» dice Nightlock mentre si allontana. Il suo sorriso di risposta è caustico e mesto. Triste, ma non ferito. «L’attimo ha preso il sopravvento. È stato ardito».

«No, è solo – non fa niente. Davvero. Ma c’è – c’è una persona. Non stiamo _insieme_ , però io – lui significa – lui è – per cui non posso –». 

Nightlock sbuffa una risata. Lascia cadere la mano da Alec e il contatto si perde in un istante.

«Dio, cosa non darei per tornare indietro nel tempo a quella sera, quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta, e dire a quella versione di me stesso quante cose abbiamo in comune. Probabilmente mi riderebbe in faccia e poi forse mi getterebbe giù da un tetto per aver fraternizzato con un Corporate». Nightlock fa un sorriso tirato, scuotendo il capo. Sembra amareggiarlo, ma poi aggiunge: «Anche io ho _una persona_ ».

«Oh» commenta Alec. «State –».

«No. È più di un amico, ma meno di un – qualsiasi cosa io voglia che sia, e Dio solo sa cosa sia. Non lo sa. Non gliel’ho detto. Non ancora. Ma sto sperando, _ci sto provando_. Lui non mi rende le cose facili».

Nightlock gli dà le spalle e cammina a lunghe falcate verso il bordo del tetto. Ondeggia una mano e la pioggia devia attorno a lui, separandosi per lasciarlo passare e rimbalzando giù da un mantello invisibile in cui si avvolge. Bruscamente, allontana la propria giacca e si siede sul bordo del tetto, facendo penzolare le gambe oltre il parapetto. La notte discende sotto di lui, un vuoto senza fine, inghiottendo la pioggia, ma lui non guarda giù. Fissa la pioggia torrenziale, il suo intero corpo irrigidito. Con uno scatto del polso un palpito di energia si increspa attraverso la pioggia, distorcendola come un eco.

Alec sposta il peso da un piede all’altro, acutamente consapevole del suono della pioggia che filtra attraverso le assi e le impalcature soprastanti, un _plit, plit, plit_ sull’asfalto, che gli sciaborda dentro la tuta. La schiena di Nightlock getta un’ombra ampia e imponente, ma le sue spalle sono curve come se volesse obbligarsi ad essere più minuto, ad essere _meno_.

Ad Alec non piace, ma non è nemmeno bravo a parlare: ha abbastanza problemi a dare un nome ai sentimenti nel suo stesso petto quando si tratta di –.

_Quando si tratta di Magnus._

Lui non possiede il linguaggio dei desideri e dei bisogni, solo della necessità, solo della servitù e della sopravvivenza. Queste sono parole che non gli sono mai state insegnate o che non ha mai avuto il tempo di imparare, e adesso è poco più che analfabeta, ma ci sta provando. Ci sta provando sul serio.

La bocca gli formicola ancora per la pressione delle labbra di Nightlock sulle sue. In silenzio, cammina verso il bordo del tetto e si abbassa a fianco a Nightlock, chiudendosi le mani in grembo dove può giocherellare con le sue dita, stringendo la pelle dei guanti. Nightlock gli lancia un’occhiata, a lui, alle sue mani, e Alec non immagina il modo in cui si avvicina un po’. 

Quel tanto che basta perché la pioggia non scivoli nello spazio tra le loro spalle. Quel tanto che basta perché possano condividere un po’ di calore. 

E poi, Alec sussurra: «Puoi raccontarmi qualcosa di lui? Della tua _persona?_ ».

Nightlock si volta per guardarlo, sorpreso per un istante, ma poi scuote il capo. Il suo sorriso si fa sghembo, ma ad Alec piace di più. È naturale, non è una farsa o una maschera, e Alec è contento di vederlo.

( _Reale,_ giunge il sussurro. _È reale_ ).

«Questa sì che è una domanda» pondera Nightlock, sfregandosi il labbro con il pollice. Per un istante di passaggio guarda in lontananza, si dirige da qualche altra parte, in un posto in cui Alec non c’è. «È una persona che rispetto moltissimo, e presumo che potrebbe essere una cosa strana come prima cosa che ti viene in mente, ma è vero. Sembra quasi… sembra quasi che sia moralmente obbligato a sistemare le cose quando vanno storte, a qualunque costo. Credo di non aver mai incontrato nessuno con un cuore più grande o più testardo. Penso che ami le persone con intensità. Con fervore». Nightlock ride di nuovo fra sé e sé. «Non mi dispiacerebbe essere il destinatario di quell’amore, presumo».

Il cuore di Alec ha l’audacia di incespicare. La pioggia gocciola dall’impalcatura soprastante, colandogli giù per la nuca, ma lui non se ne accorge, la sua pelle è già calda. Sa il perché.

«E lui lo sa?» chiede Alec a bassa voce. «Di Nightlock?».

«No. O, perlomeno, spero di no» risponde Nightlock in fretta, ma poi sospira. «È sveglio, però. Molto sveglio, molto logico. Dotato di spirito d’osservazione. Mi vede con una trasparenza snervante, ed è solo che – ci è arrivato vicino, un paio di volte. A me, a Nightlock».

È fin troppo semplice per Alec pensare a Magnus; richiamare alla mente il desiderio che risiede e ristagna nel petto di Alec per tutto il tempo, la brama di dire a Magnus la verità su chi è e cosa fa, nonostante la contraddizione nella sua testa che gli urla “ _egoista!_ ” e fa sì che odi sé stesso per aver anche solo considerato questa possibilità. Magnus già pensa che Alec sia sconsiderato. Sentinel è peggio. Magnus non si merita anche quel peso sulle spalle.

È la convergenza di quelle due vite, di nuovo. Magnus è il suo fulcro, il punto in cui Alec e Sentinel si incontrano, non ad un incrocio, ma come una collisione, senza via d’uscita. Nightlock deve saperlo. Nightlock deve esserne consapevole, e per quanto Alec desideri che le cose vadano diversamente e si sforzi di piantare grane nella vita in cui è diventato così irreggimentato, certe cose non possono essere cambiate solamente dalla forza di volontà e dal desiderio.

Eppure, Alec si ritrova a chiedere, come se ci fosse ancora un seme di speranza nel suo petto infecondo, «Non potresti… dirglielo? Dirgli chi sei?».

Nightlock fa scattare di nuovo il polso, un’altra pulsazione di energia cinetica che distorce la pioggia, stavolta come un boomerang. Rimbalza all’indietro e l’acqua piovana schizza contro gli anfibi di Alec. 

«Potrei. Potrei eccome. Forse sarebbe meno ipocrita da parte mia farlo, se devo starmene seduto sui tetti con te e dirti che _non è tutto perduto_ ». Un sospiro pesante. «Ma è una cosa ardua, non credi, abbattere quei muri di fronte ad un’altra persona». Si picchietta il cuoio della maschera. «Letteralmente dei muri, in certi casi. La persona che sono potrebbe aver senso nella mia testa, ma ciò non significa che avrà senso per lui. Ci sono cose che ho fatto di cui non vado fiero e cose che devo continuare a fare e a lui potrebbero non piacere. Penso che sia questa la parte che temo».

Alec non sa cosa dire, per cui annuisce. 

Nightlock ride. «Mi sembra che questa conversazione sia diventata un po’ deprimente» commenta. «Ma che mi dici di te? Quale tipo di uomo attira l’attenzione di Sentinel? Devo dire che sono curioso».

Alec sa di star arrossendo, ma spera che la maschera nasconda almeno un po’ il rossore. «Dai» implora, cercando di sfuggire alla conversazione, anche se il peso nel suo petto si è disperso senza che lui se ne sia davvero accorto. «Come se ti interessasse _sul serio_ ».

«È così. Mi interessa, intendo. Per essere un Corporate, sono sorprendentemente dedito a quello che hai da dire. In quale altro modo dovrei sottilmente mettere insieme la tua identità segreta, mmh?». 

«Nightlock –».

«Diamo a Cesare quel che è di Cesare» dice Nightlock, gli angoli della sua bocca si inclinano verso l’alto. Dietro la maschera i suoi occhi brillano, ancora una volta presenti. «Io ti ho fornito informazioni, per cui è solo che giusto che tu ricambi il favore. Non dirmi che hai smesso di credere nella giustizia adesso?».

«Piantala» lo sbeffeggia Alec, colpendo Nightlock alla spalla con la propria. Nightlock si concede di essere colpito, ma continua a sorridere. «Che vuoi sapere?».

«Che te ne pare del suo nome?».

«No».

«Guastafeste. Va bene. _Va bene_. Che mi dici del suo aspetto? Come l’hai conosciuto? Che Dio mi aiuti, ma adesso sono curioso, ho bisogno di tutti i dettagli che sei disposto a concedermi».

Alec scrolla le spalle, il suo volto è impudentemente caldo. Si appoggia all’indietro sui palmi piatti, fissando il cielo e sbattendo le palpebre per togliersi le grosse gocce di pioggia dagli occhi. Un fievole inquinamento aranciato ritaglia gli arrotondamenti e le increspature nelle nuvole, e un inquietante scintillio azzurro si disperde nella pioggia, segnando il suo volto di colore.

«Mi fa sentire reale» dice semplicemente Alec. «Quando sono con lui, quello che desidero è… quello che possiedo».

«Dev’essere bello. E nemmeno lui sa di Sentinel?».

«No» risponde Alec, «non posso dirglielo».

Alec non ha bisogno di dire che _è questa la cosa che lo ferisce di più_ perché Nightlock lo sappia. Se c’è una persona in tutta la città che sa quello che Alec sta passando, almeno Alec può dire di averla trovata.

Nightlock emette un suono basso a labbra chiuse, profondo nel suo petto. «Ti ha già visto? Nelle vesti di Sentinel?».

La domanda non è inaspettata, e non coglie nemmeno Alec di sorpresa, ma c’è un acume nella voce di Nightlock che sembra diverso. Alec si trova in difficoltà a dire di cosa si tratti, ma è artefatto come se Nightlock stesse cercando di combattere un tic nervoso che rivelerebbe un qualche segreto oscuro che sta mantenendo, il quale è, naturalmente, suo da mantenere. Alec non farà domande. Ha imparato la lezione. 

«Sì. È capitato».

Nightlock sorride mestamente. «Ho fatto lo stesso».

Alec scuote il capo, una risata asciutta persa nel suono del vento che fa tintinnare le impalcature sopra le loro teste. 

«Ovviamente» lo stuzzica a sua volta, ma il suo sorriso improvvisamente sembra tirato in modo troppo sottile.

È difficile da spiegare: l’equilibrio tra la necessità di mantenere la sua identità premuta stretta contro il cuore e il desiderio di starsene in piedi di fronte a Magnus nelle vesti di Sentinel e dire, in tutta onestà e penitenza, “ _eccomi_ ”. Entrambi i sentimenti sono in guerra nel suo petto, ma le sorti della battaglia non sembrano mai pendere da un lato o dall’altro. 

La prima volta che aveva incontrato Magnus come Sentinel era stato un incidente, ma tutte le occasioni successive? In piedi sul tetto del _Tribunal_ , l’arrampicata sulla scala antincendio di Magnus quando si stava dissanguando… Alec non è cieco e non è nemmeno stupido. Sa perché l’ha fatto. Sa perché si è trascinato fino al loft di Magnus con un proiettile piantato nel petto e il sangue che si coagulava nell’impronta dei suoi anfibi, e sa perché, in seguito, ha pensato di rimanere. 

Vuole che Magnus sia in grado di guardarlo e di _sapere_. Sapere perché continua a infrangere le promesse e a rischiare la propria vita. Sapere quanto vuole essere libero dalle catene di Idris senza doverlo dire ad alta voce. Sapere chi c’è dietro la maschera senza che gli venga chiesto di rivelarsi per la seconda volta nella sua vita. (Gli ci sono voluti quasi vent’anni la prima volta, dopotutto).

_Se la situazione fosse ribaltata e fosse Magnus quello sotto la maschera, Alec saprebbe che è lui, non è vero?_

«La tentazione è difficile da ignorare, vero?» dice Nightlock piano, sottraendo Alec alle sue fantasticherie. Pronuncia parole nella notte, i suoi occhi scrutano il buio alla ricerca di sfarfallii di luce e di movimento nella pioggia, ma in qualche modo Alec non pensa che sia davvero quello che sta guardando. «Sfocare quella linea di confine, mostrare questo lato di te a questa persona importante? Perché vuoi che ti conosca, che sappia tutto di te? In qualche modo, sai che non farà che rendere il rapporto che avete molto più doloroso, eppure lo fai comunque, e solo dopo ti chiedi se sei stato talmente idiota da farlo». 

«È un’idiozia?».

Nightlock si volta di nuovo verso Alec, la sua bocca è socchiusa. Alec immagina che le sue sopracciglia siano sollevate dietro la maschera. 

«Che cosa?».

«Voglio dire – è… non so se sia _un’idiozia_ » dice Alec, facendo spallucce con ritrosia. «Non capisco come il volere che la persona che am-… come il volere che le persone a cui tieni sappiano, che ti vedano… presumo sia incauto, _egoista_ , ma non so se lo definirei un’idiozia».

«In quale altro modo lo definiresti, allora?»

Alec si ferma per un istante, pensandoci attentamente, prima di decidere la propria risposta mentre un tuono risuona concussivo sopra di loro, un avvertimento di una violenza in arrivo. Alec la percepisce nell’aria, l’elettricità statica, la carica, la minaccia di un lampo dedito a spaccare il cielo come un melograno.

«Un atto di sincerità». Annuisce fra sé e sé, soddisfatto della risposta, ma poi aggiunge, come un’ulteriore riflessione: «E di coraggio».

È quello che aveva detto Izzy, anni e anni prima, quando la maschera che Alec indossava era leggermente diversa e non era fatta di rigido cuoio nero, ma invece di pugni chiusi e mascelle serrate e di un oscuro e fermentante odio per sé stesso attorno al suo cuore. Era prima che Alec facesse coming out – prima che lo sapesse Jace, prima che lo sapessero i suoi genitori, prima che lo sapesse Max – ma Izzy l’aveva visto, naturalmente. 

Nota una cosa una volta e poi se la ricorda. È questo il suo dono.

“ _Non è un aspetto di te che puoi cambiare, Alec_ ” aveva detto, quando il fardello da sopportare alla fine era diventato troppo pesante e lui si era accasciato, diciottenne e perso e frustrato e _gay_. “ _Ecco perché dirlo agli altri è un atto di coraggio_ ”.

Aveva ragione. Ce l’ha sempre. Nightlock è coraggioso; e Alec sta ancora cercando esattamente di capire come fare ad esserlo. È una dura lotta da parecchio tempo, ormai.

«Tu sei diverso, non è vero?» sbuffa Nightlock, le sue labbra sono piegate per il divertimento. «Sincero e coraggioso, davvero; non è vero, Sentinel?».

In lontananza, un lampo colpisce la torre radio di un palazzo multipiano in un accecante bagliore bianco che sembra frantumarsi sulle linee affilate del volto di Nightlock. La luce bianca e il blu elettrico sono come un’emorragia nella notte.

Un secondo bagliore, ora più vicino, si rifrange come scintille negli occhi di Nightlock. Se Alec riesce a percepire l’energia carica e tonante nell’aria, allora Nightlock ci deve stare affogando, o ci deve andare a nozze, o una via di mezzo. 

Con il temporale a sua completa disposizione, Nightlock potrebbe sembrare potente – pericoloso, forse, se la luce lo colpisse nel modo giusto – ma la riverenza nella sua voce dimostra il contrario. La giustapposizione è quasi contrastante. Un altro tuono rimbomba sopra le loro teste, e stavolta il palazzo su cui si trovano freme. Si increspa su Alec, spostando il suo centro di gravità.

«Non sono coraggioso» sussurra Alec. «È solo che… non lo sono».

Nightlock si acciglia. «Non farlo».

«Fare cosa?».

«Denigrarti, umiliarti, fingere che tu valga meno di quello che vali. È sconveniente. Non te lo meriti. Lo so che sei in difficoltà, ma non ti meriti di essere trattato così».

Alec non sa cosa rispondere, per cui si morde la lingua. Nightlock lo guarda, i suoi occhi vagano sul volto di Alec, e a quanto pare non servono parole perché capisca le parti di Alec che nemmeno Alec stesso capisce. Guarda Alec come se la sua maschera fosse solo a fior di pelle.

«Pensi di non essere capace di un atto di coraggio, vero?» chiede Nightlock, la sua voce è a malapena udibile. Sembra sorpreso. 

Alec sente il suo corpo rimpicciolirsi su sé stesso, le spalle si incurvano, il capo si abbassa, una scrollata di spalle disinvolta come per dire: “ _e allora? Non mi ferisce che me lo si dica_ ”, anche se invece lo ferisce. Brucia. È così da un po’. Lui è diligente, è capace, è fedele fino all’eccesso… ma _coraggioso?_ Quella è sempre stata una parola che la gente associa prima a Jace, non a lui.

«Sentinel. Dimmi se ho capito male».

Alec scrolla di nuovo le spalle, i suoi occhi si posano ovunque all’infuori del volto di Nightlock. Preme i polpastrelli sull’asfalto, con abbastanza forza che le sue nocche si flettono per un dolore lieve. Emette un suono che significa “ _non lo so_ ” senza parole, e Nightlock schiocca la lingua, insoddisfatto.

«Pensi di non essere abbastanza coraggioso da essere la persona che vuoi essere. Di non essere abbastanza coraggioso da staccarti dal mondo che conosci» afferma Nightlock. «Di non essere abbastanza coraggioso da dire a quest’uomo che – com’era? _Che ti fa sentire reale_ , che appunto ti fa sentire reale? Perché pensi di non meritartelo? Perché pensi di non essere abbastanza in gamba? Anche se stai morendo dalla voglia di dirglielo?».

«Io…».

«Non pensi forse che sei abbastanza coraggioso ogni volta che indossi quella maschera?».

«Ma hai appena detto che non abbiamo scelta».

Nel momento in cui le parole lasciano le sue labbra, Alec stabilisce il nesso fra le cose. Sente di nuovo Isabelle dentro la sua testa: sono passati quasi dieci anni da allora, ma sta ancora imparando la stessa dannata lezione. 

“ _Non è un aspetto di te che puoi cambiare, Alec. Ecco perché è un atto di coraggio_ ”.

«Esattamente» sussurra Nightlock. Solleva una mano, le dita tese nello spazio tra loro, il pensiero di toccare il volto di Alec è lì sospeso come il peso di un pendolo. Lo prende in considerazione; decide di non farlo; e Alec è sia deluso che sollevato di non sentire un tocco simile a una piuma contro la mascella, la sensazione nel suo petto è bloccata da qualche parte nel mezzo come un metronomo impigliato.

«Ti ammiro» aggiunge Nightlock, e poi sorride sarcasticamente. «Non puoi dirlo a nessuno, naturalmente. Sei pur sempre un Corporate e non finirebbe più. Ma ti ammiro. Sei onesto e tenace e c’è… c’è questa parte di te che mi sembra così _limpida_ – e della quale sono immensamente invidioso, per la cronaca, per quanto possa fingere il contrario e per quanto tu non la veda in te stesso».

Finisce in un sussurro, e ad Alec vacilla il cuore nel petto, nello stesso modo in cui il piede di qualcuno scende al buio un gradino che però non è lì troppo velocemente. Alec farfuglia per il complimento, insicuro su come riceverlo, su come inghiottirlo, su dove piazzarlo una volta che è stato donato.

Nightlock non dice nient’altro, una specie di sbuffo gli sfugge dalle labbra, formando una nuvoletta fungiforme. Si china verso la pioggia che batte lungo il fianco del palazzo: i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia, il mento accomodato sul dorso delle sue mani strette, la linea della sua schiena è una curva. Potrebbe ripararsi con uno scatto del polso, ma il nubifragio gli inzuppa i capelli e la giacca in modo impenitente, come se non gliene importasse davvero.

O come se non riuscisse affatto a percepire il temporale fermentante. Forse gli si attacca al sangue come una sanguisuga, energia cinetica ed elettrica turbolenta, e Alec può soltanto chiedersi come sia possibile tenersi intrappolato dentro tutto quanto senza scoppiare. Quanto dev’essere facile percepire il lampo come un accesso di rabbia, come uno scoppio, e quanto dev’essere terribile avere la pioggia che sorvola ogni suo pensiero –.

Lo strano senso di tristezza che segue Nightlock come un’ombra sembra più scuro contro un altro lampo, che ora esplode dietro di loro. Le ombre evaporano in un istante e Alec conta fino a cinque prima di sentire il tuono. 

«Ehi» dice Alec, ma Nightlock non risponde. «Nightlock».

Il lampo si frammenta sul tetto dall’altra parte della strada, una luce così brillante che Alec vede le stelle, ci sono delle macchie che gli oscurano la vista mentre il tuono grida proprio sopra le loro teste. Alec si umetta le labbra. Gli formicola ancora la bocca. L’energia nell’aria gli scorrazza lungo la spina dorsale.

Stavolta è lui ad allungare una mano per raggiungere le dita di Nightlock. Nightlock aggrotta la fronte, la confusione emaciata dietro la maschera, ma Alec non lo lascia andare, circondando con delicatezza una mano di Nightlock con entrambe le sue. 

_Non sarò coraggioso, ma perlomeno sono parecchio testardo._

«Ehi» dice di nuovo Alec. Guida la mano di Nightlock fino al suo petto, nel punto in cui la sua armatura è più spessa, e la appoggia lì. Alec sa che il suo corpo trema con il brontolio residuo del temporale e Nightlock deve percepire anche questo; Alec non è così ardito, non è così generoso con il tatto, ma forse Sentinel lo è – o potrebbe esserlo.

Forse Sentinel ha imparato qualcosa qui stasera, su questo tetto, sotto questa pioggia. Alec potrebbe definirla fede: nelle sue mani, nella sua bocca, nella sua determinazione a chiedere le cose che desidera, anche se questo lo terrorizza in luoghi che non riesce a raggiungere, anche se il momento in cui vuole quelle cose passa veloce come un lampo.

«Ehi».

Alec si china in avanti, premendo le sue labbra sulla bocca di Nightlock. Sa di pioggia. 

E non è necessario nemmeno un respiro perché il bacio venga ricambiato, la bocca di Nightlock si muove contro la sua, l’altra sua mano tiene Alec per il lato del collo. Di nuovo, è delicato. Casto. Un po’ solitario, ma Nightlock riversa in questo bacio una qualche parte di sé che riflette fin troppo bene le cose che Alec ha confessato stasera, e Alec si chiede se Nightlock abbia bisogno di questo bacio tanto quanto ne ha bisogno lui. 

Non è un bacio, non sul serio. 

Invece, un’indulgenza bellissima e irripetibile, espressa nel linguaggio della solidarietà – e questo è un linguaggio che Alec conosce eccome. La bocca di Nightlock è morbida e rassicurante, c’è un accenno vago di whiskey sulla sua lingua; le sue dita si attorcigliano ai capelli corti sulla nuca di Alec e l’altra mano rimane sul cuore di Alec. Questa sensazione svolazzante – è sia nuova che familiare in un modo che Alec non riesce a definire, e ad Alec non dispiacerebbe rimanere in questo momento per una frazione di “per sempre”, se avesse dei “per sempre” in abbondanza.

Si ritrae appena e appoggia la fronte contro quella di Nightlock, espirando lentamente, il suo respiro si appanna sulla mascella di Nightlock. 

Ed è strano, forse, vedere così poco del volto di una persona che si ha appena baciato, ma il modo in cui la maschera di Nightlock rivela solamente i suoi occhi è come una visuale limitata per Alec. Ci vede così tante cose all’interno – così tante cose che Nightlock vorrebbe donare a qualcuno che ama – che sembrano ascendere al più definito dei punti. Alec si sente un po’ geloso. Vuole essere guardato nel modo in cui lo sta guardando Nightlock adesso mentre pensa alla sua _persona_. 

Alec gli offre un piccolo sorriso timido ed è contento di vederlo ricambiato. 

«Hai sempre qualche asso nella manica, non è vero?» sussurra Nightlock, più che altro tra sé e sé. Il suo volto è ancora abbastanza vicino perché Alec _percepisca_ quelle parole, più che sentirle, contando invece le ombre gettate dalle ciglia di Nightlock sul lembo di pelle nuda che la sua maschera rivela attorno ai suoi occhi. 

«Non ce l’ho» risponde Alec, altrettanto a bassa voce. Un altro lampo, e tutte le ombre si disintegrano per un secondo brevissimo. Il sorriso di risposta di Nightlock dev’essere contenuto, e ad Alec piace. È intatto. Smodato. Impudente. Nel petto di Alec c’è un debole per quel sorriso. 

«Ce l’hai, anche se _pensi_ di non averlo» risponde Nightlock, toccando i capelli di Alec dietro l’orecchio, pericolosamente vicino al nodo della sua maschera. «Il che è quello che lo rende così spesso una sorpresa».

Il formicolio sulle labbra di Alec si dissipa e Alec riesce a percepirlo filtrare nel suo sangue, trovare rifugio nelle parti più recondite del suo petto. I suoi pensieri si spostano, ostinati, su Magnus, ed è curioso come Alec riesca a pensare a lui in questo momento senza sentirsi in colpa per avere la mano di un altro uomo stretta al petto. È quasi come se il momento lo supplicasse di pensare a Magnus Bane; c’è un qualcosa, qui, che inciampa su un filo di familiarità.

_Continui a sorprendermi._

Nightlock emette di nuovo un suono a labbra chiuse mentre si ritrae, alla fine, da Alec, inclinando il capo verso il cielo. Ondeggia una mano una volta, uno movimento delicato e aggraziato delle dita, e la pioggia si allontana da loro, respinta da una forza invisibile. Alec non è sicuro se finirà mai di essere un prodigio.

Sul fianco di Alec, il cercapersone della polizia comincia a trillare. Aziona il canale attivo e scopre che il centralino sta convocando tutte le unità disponibili ad un appartamento in fiamme a Midtown. Alec scruta l’orizzonte alla ricerca di fumo. Presume che non ne troverà traccia in mezzo alla pioggia.

«Sembra sia arrivato il momento di andare» commenta Nightlock, rimettendosi in piedi. Si volta, tendendo una mano verso Alec, un cenno con le dita inguantate, e Alec la prende senza esitare. 

«Sentinel» giunge la voce di Izzy al suo orecchio. «Abbiamo un incendio in un condominio a Hell’s Kitchen. Non sembra essere doloso e i servizi di pronta emergenza sono già sul posto, ma faresti meglio ad andarci, Arkangel e Muse sono troppo lontani. Il centralino dice che ci sono ancora dei residenti all’interno dell’edificio».

Alec non può fare a meno di aggrottare le sopracciglia. Scambia con Nightlock uno sguardo che conoscono entrambi: dove c’è del fuoco c’è del fumo, e con un po’ di fortuna una scia di fumo che li porterà un po’ più vicini all’uomo che sa evocare le fiamme dai palmi delle mani. 

Nightlock si avvicina al bordo del tetto, fermandosi prima di precipitare nella notte. «Tu vieni?» domanda.

«Sì» annuisce Alec. «Tu va’ avanti, sarai più veloce da solo. Io ti raggiungo. Magari chiamo Arkangel per un passaggio».

«Molto bene». Nightlock inclina il capo di lato, valutando Alec per un ultimo istante. La radio della polizia cinguetta sul fianco di Alec, ma lo sguardo di Nightlock deve ancora cambiare: trattiene ancora un po’ di quella strana fermezza, di quel desiderio, di quella tenerezza. Come se non volesse affatto andarsene. 

E sì, _sì,_ la città brucia da qualche parte in lontananza, presa alla sprovvista da qualsiasi Dio viva lassù sulle nuvole appesantite dal detrimento umano, eppure l’unica cosa che Alec desidera è essere guardato _in questo modo_ per il resto dei suoi giorni. Non deve essere per forza Nightlock. La sua stessa importanza si srotola davanti a lui in un modo che non ha mai visto prima. Si sente necessario, ma oltre a ciò – si sente _desiderato._

«Nightlock» dice, prima che sia troppo tardi e l’astuzia lo lasci a piedi. «Io, uhm – grazie».

Un “ _grazie_ ” non è abbastanza. Gira in tondo da settimane ormai, sgobbando nei bassifondi, ed era destinato a finire in rovina. Si stava preparando a un errore che gli sarebbe costato caro, ad una caduta, ad un altro proiettile solo un po’ più a sinistra, ma eccolo qui, e Nightlock lo sta ancora guardando in quel modo, con affetto e cura, nonostante tutte le parti di Alec che sono state esposte stasera, parti che Alec pensava certamente fossero le peggiori. Non è solo, non stasera. Si sente convalidato. Si sente come se riuscisse a _respirare_ di nuovo e, Dio, gli è mancato. 

Un “grazie” non sarà mai abbastanza.

__________________

Sentinel e Nightlock salvano quattro famiglie dal palazzo in fiamme a Midtown, e Alec dorme bene quella notte, nonostante si sia aperto alcune cicatrici sul fianco. Nel suo petto c’è qualcosa che non c’era il giorno prima: un peso, una gravezza confortante, una risoluzione. _Una pienezza_. Non è del tutto certo di cosa farne, di come agire secondo quella pienezza, ma sembra importante. Come un qualcosa di fondamentale, e le parole di Nightlock gli risuonano nelle orecchie assieme all’eco persistente delle fiamme che consumano i mattoni.

_Non sei diviso a metà come credi di essere._

La mattina seguente la prima pagina del _Tribunal_ dice: **_VIGILANTE MASCHERATI SVENTANO UNA TRAGEDIA IN UN INCENDIO A MIDTOWN_**. Alec cerca di leggere l’articolo in metropolitana da sopra la spalla di una donna, allungando il collo per avere una visuale migliore. La fotografia nel mezzo è sfocata, il palazzo in fiamme è ritratto da lontano, ma il nome di Magnus è in grassetto sotto al titolo. “ _Scritto e redatto da Magnus Bane, Caposervizio in Criminalità e Politica_ ”.

Magnus deve aver lavorato fino a notte fonda anche il giorno precedente, chino sul computer a competere con una scadenza nelle prime ore del mattino, il tutto mentre Alec si strofinava via la fuliggine dalla faccia nello specchio del bagno. 

Alec non può fare a meno di sorridere tra sé e sé. Uno sconosciuto lo urta alla spalla quando la carrozza della metropolitana procede a scatti da binario a binario, ma è tutto preso dal proprio walkman e non si accorge dell’espressione ebete sul volto di Alec. È questa la bellezza dei mezzi pubblici asociali. 

Alec acquista una copia del giornale all’edicola del binario prima di salire le scale che conducono alla strada. Per una volta, il suono della pioggia non lo attende: invece, sente un freddo frizzante e amaro, e si ritrova a strizzare gli occhi di fronte alla brillante luce solare. Il cielo è senza nuvole e di un azzurro ceruleo, e la città, contro di esso, è di un grigio ardesia netto, per una volta più pietra che vetro e neon. Persino l’ombra sotto ai piedi di Alec è solida e nera, piuttosto che l’acqua liquida che vede così spesso nella luce spenta e sotto le pesanti nuvole temporalesche. 

Alec solleva il giornale per proteggersi gli occhi dal sole. Attorno a lui la gente che emerge dalla metropolitana fa lo stesso, tutti quanti sorpresi e confusi dalla grossa sfera di un giallo pallido nel cielo. Una giovane donna si ferma accanto ad Alec solo per lanciare una rapida occhiata verso l’alto, abbassandosi la sciarpa e consentendo al sole di riscaldarle il viso. Il rossore invernale fiorisce sulle sue guance scure e le fa brillare i capelli ricci e selvaggi, e Alec incrocia il suo sguardo. La ragazza gli fa un sorriso sghembo e poi scende dal marciapiede per inseguire un taxi.

Alec la osserva allontanarsi. I taxi sono più gialli del solito. L’acqua stagnante nelle canalette di scolo riflette versamenti di un azzurro acceso. Il suo ufficio torreggia su di lui e le enormi lettere che supervisionano la porta girevole, sillabando _Daily Tribunal_ , luccicano di bronzo e oro. 

Alec si sente solido. Esiste. Getta l’ombra di una persona piena. È una sensazione curiosa.

__________________

Simon lo intercetta mentre si siede dietro la scrivania, la prima pagina del giorno stretta fra le mani.

«Buongiorno» dice Alec in modo secco, inarcando le sopracciglia mentre Simon schiaffa il giornale sulla scrivania di Alec, che sta praticamente vibrando. «Posso aiutarti?».

«Eri lì?» sussurra Simon, piantando un dito sul titolo dell’articolo. È ancora presto e l’ufficio è ancora deserto, i loro colleghi troppo distratti dalla presenza passeggera del sole. «Eri tu? Dio, Alec, è così _forte_ ».

Alec fa spallucce. Non vuole dire che _non è stato niente di che_ , perché non è vero, e il suo corpo lo rimprovera per questo. Deve ancora riacquistare le forze dalla sparatoria e la sua ferita d’arma da fuoco dev’essere fasciata di nuovo dove ha cominciato a diventare violacea a causa di un livido. La sua pelle sembra infiammata per il calore dell’essere stato all’interno di un edificio in fiamme, e Alec si ritrova a sedersi ingobbito, come se si stesse quasi aspettando che il tetto crollasse su di lui da un momento all’altro.

Nessun tetto era crollato su di lui la notte precedente, naturalmente. È uno dei tanti vantaggi dell’avere un partner esperto nella telecinesi. Alec aveva trasportato fuori dal condominio e poi in strada la sua giusta quantità di superstiti mentre i pompieri contrastavano l’incendio, ma era stato Nightlock a sostenere l’edificio pericolante a denti stretti. 

Quindi non è vero che non era stato proprio niente di che. Però la notte scorsa era –.

La notte scorsa è stata un qualcosa di privato che Alec non vuole condividere. È _sua_. Lui e Nightlock su un tetto sotto la pioggia, loro due che si gridano l’un l’altro attraverso il ruggito di un incendio, l’ammiccamento di Nightlock nella sua direzione quando erano riusciti a battere sul tempo la polizia. È stata un bacio.

Inoltre, Alec non vuole che Simon si faccia delle idee eroiche. Non quando il Circolo sta dando la caccia a chiunque sia abbastanza stupido da indossare una tuta. Alec non vuole pensare a come Simon reagirebbe a un proiettile nello stomaco, perché non andrebbe _bene_.

È uno sforzo vano. Simon ce le ha _eccome_ quelle idee e Alec non dovrebbe esserne sorpreso. 

«Ehi. Ehi, Alec» dice Simon, dondolandosi sul lato del divisorio di Alec. Si china in avanti con fare cospiratorio, facendo un sorriso ampio. «Pensi di potermi portare con te la prossima volta? Giuro di poter fare la mia parte. Sarei di grande aiuto».

«No».

«Non ci hai neanche pensato! Non è giusto!».

«Non ho _bisogno_ di pensarci. Rimane un no. Non sei addestrato».

«Beh, sono – sono solo – non tutti i super là fuori sono addestrati, Alec. Quel – quel – quell’altro tizio con cui eri ieri sera, com’è che si chiama –». Simon afferra il giornale, scansionando velocemente l’articolo di Magnus. Infilza di nuovo la pagina con un dito quando trova quello che stava cercando. «A-ha! “ _Sebbene non sia stata fornita alcuna conferma ufficiale da parte di Idris riguardo alle identità dei super coinvolti sulla scena, l’inquilino Gretal Monroe, ventiquattrenne, ha riconosciuto uno degli individui mascherati come Nightlock, un superumano conosciuto nelle aree di Brooklyn e Lower Manhattan_ ”… e poi continua dicendo che una fonte che non ha voluto rivelare la propria identità ha detto che l’altro super era Sentinel, per cui non preoccuparti, è stato snocciolato anche il tuo nome, però – sì, Nightlock. Lui non è un Corporate, giusto? Il che significa che nemmeno lui è _addestrato_ ».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, sottraendo il giornale a Simon. I suoi occhi scorrono sulle parole, puntando alla singola menzione del nome di Sentinel, circa a metà articolo. Nightlock viene menzionato un paio di volte in più, e Alec non può fare a meno di chiedersi se sia stato fatto di proposito: Magnus ha scritto l’articolo a una qualche ora presta del mattino, proprio prima della stampa delle 4, e il punto focale della storia è deliberatamente concentrato sulle loro buone azioni e sulle vite che hanno salvato, non sull’ossessione di smascherarli. Magnus sa che Sentinel non finisce spesso sui giornali e l’ha tenuto in questo modo. 

«Sì, beh… Nightlock sa quel che fa» biascica Alec, massaggiandosi le bende attraverso la camicia. «Mi fido di lui. _Non_ mi fido di te».

«Non ti fidi di me? Perdonami, ma chi è che è venuto a prenderti a quella losca _bodega_ a Brooklyn quando ti hanno letteralmente sparato la settimana scorsa? Nessuno dei tuoi altri amichetti super, questo è certo».

«Bada a come parli».

«Guastafeste» mette il broncio Simon. «Dai, Alec, non ti sentiresti meglio se potessi tenermi d’occhio piuttosto che io faccia cose da solo? Potresti addestrarmi _tu_!».

«Mi sentirei meglio se stessi a casa e non ti mettessi nei guai» borbotta Alec. «Senti, è… non è sicuro al momento se sei… se non hai già fatto cose del genere».

«Sono piuttosto certo che “ _non sicuro_ ” sia costantemente lo stato della cose là fuori» rimbecca Simon, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte di Alec. Simon solleva le mani in segno di resa. «Va bene, va bene, piantala con quello sguardo assassino, stavo solamente facendo notare –».

«Non è sicuro» ripete Alec. «Dico sul serio, Simon. Stanno ammazzando i super. È una cosa seria».

«Ma state cercando di prenderli, giusto? Il Circolo, la gente che ammazza i super? E non intendo Sentinel – cioè, ovviamente Sentinel sta cercando di prenderli, ma intendo _te_ – e Magnus. È quello che state facendo, no? Non posso dire di non aver notato tutti i vostri incontri segreti e tutti i fascicoli strani e misteriosi che state cercando di nascondermi – a meno che! Oddio, non è una copertura per il fatto che andate a letto insieme, vero?».

«Simon –».

«– perché, cioè, a me sta assolutamente bene, se è così. Diamine, a dire la verità mi sta davvero benissimo, mi sta bene fin dall’inizio – lo sai – e forse è per questo che Magnus non mi ha tormentato così tanto da quando sei tornato? Perché si sta finalmente facendo una scopata? Ha decisamente senso, voglio dire –».

«Simon, _smettila_ ».

Alec sa che la sua faccia è paonazza; riesce a sentirsi le punte delle orecchie bruciare. Di solito è molto bravo a tenere un’espressione neutra ogni volta che Simon parte per la tangente e nomina Magnus, ma stavolta –.

Non può fare a meno di pensare alla sera precedente sul tetto, e a come aveva immaginato di star baciando Magnus quando invece stava baciando Nightlock.

«Oh» dice Simon, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre. « _Oh._ Ci ho preso? Ci ho preso. Wow. Alec. Congratulazioni? È inappropriato se lo dico? Siamo in ufficio, non so. È solo che –».

«Posso azzardarmi a chiedere su cosa state spettegolando voi due?».

Simon e Alec sollevano lo sguardo, trovando Magnus appoggiato sulla parte superiore del divisorio di Alec, con un sorriso sereno che gli adorna i lineamenti. Simon si lascia immediatamente andare ad un largo sorriso, alzando e abbassando le sopracciglia in direzione di Alec. Alec, invece, riporta di scatto l’attenzione al computer, obbligandosi a fissare lo schermo. 

Oggi Magnus è bello.

Non che non sia bello tutti i giorni – Alec ruba velocemente un’occhiata a Magnus, ma Magnus continua a sorridergli come se fosse il dannatissimo sole, _cazzo_ – ma oggi sembra disinvolto. “Disinvolto” è la parola giusta? Forse “leggiadro” lo descrive meglio, oppure “vivace”, oppure “brioso” – _cazzo_ , Alec lo sta fissando di nuovo. E il silenzio si è protratto troppo a lungo per non risultare imbarazzante, ma l’unica cosa che Alec riesce a vedere è il modo in cui la pelle attorno agli angoli degli occhi di Magnus è increspata da zampe di gallina, ed è un’espressione lontana mille miglia dal dolore che Alec aveva causato sul suo volto la mattina precedente. 

«Magnus –» balbetta, ma non sa cosa vuole dire. Ripensa a confessioni sui tetti e baci. 

In modo assurdo, Simon è lì per tirarlo fuori da… _qualsiasi dannata situazione sia questa_. Simon ruba il giornale che Alec tiene strettamente in pugno e lo tende verso Magnus. 

«Stavo solamente mostrando ad Alec il tuo articolo» sorride, raggiante. «È forte vedere tutta questa roba sui vigilante in un’ottica positiva una volta tanto, sai? O, perlomeno, questo è quello che ci ho capito io, ma sono certo che un sacco di altra gente capirà uguale! Ci sono tantissimi modi di raccontare una storia su due super che salvano venti-e-rotti persone da un edificio in fiamme e mi sembrano tutti parecchio positivi –».

«Ti ringrazio, Simon. Lo apprezzo» dice Magnus con gentilezza, ma i suoi occhi non si distolgono da Alec. Studia le ombre sotto gli occhi di Alec e indugia sulla cicatrice in via di guarigione sul dorso delle sue nocche. Alec gli offre un sorriso teso, e Magnus lo gestisce senza alcun problema, il suo stesso sorriso si amplia. «E tu che mi dici, Alexander?» chiede. «Commenti?». 

«Oh, io e Alec stavamo solo discutendo su Nightlock» lo interrompe Simon. «Non è un Corporate, ma Alec sta cercando di perorare la sua causa o qualcosa del genere perché Nightlock è _il suo preferito_ o insomma che ne so, mentre secondo me – e se Sentinel avesse questo apprendista molto figo ed entusiasta che, tipo, muore dalla voglia di uscire in missione con lui ma Sentinel lo stesse praticamente tenendo in panchina per questo tizio pacchiano che può muovere gli oggetti col pensiero –».

_Oh,_ decide Alec in quel momento. Di questo passo Simon non avrà nemmeno bisogno di andare di ronda con Alec per farsi ammazzare. Sarà Alec stesso ad uccidere Simon a mani nude.

«Nightlock è il preferito di Alec, dici?» chiede Magnus, ignorando il blaterare di Simon. «Mi sembra proprio di ricordare una conversazione che abbiamo avuto su quel tuo orrendo divano, Alexander, in cui mi hai detto in tutta confidenza di non avere dei preferiti».

Simon strabuzza gli occhi e salta via dalla scrivania di Alec, acciuffando la propria copia del giornale.

«E io penso proprio che sia arrivato il momento di andare» dice. «Ho un sacco di lavoro da fare, giornali da bere, caffè da scrivere, posti in cui andare che non sono qui – ci vediamo dopo Alec! Pensa a quello che ti ho detto, va bene!».

Alec espira con fare esausto mentre Simon scappa via. «A volte preferirei che _non_ …» borbotta. 

«Credo che Simon abbia buone intenzioni» pondera Magnus. «È solo che ha una comprensione quasi nulla di tutte le connotazioni sociali. O delle lamentele, a dirla tutta».

«So che ha buone intenzioni. È questo che peggiora la situazione. Perché non posso dirgli di stare zitto, perché in quel caso sarei _io_ la persona orribile –».

Alec si interrompe. Magnus lo sta osservando, con gli occhi accesi e divertiti. Di nuovo, evoca la notte precedente proprio sulla ribalta della sua mente –.

«Come stai oggi?» chiede Magnus. 

Alec sbatte le palpebre. E poi le sbatte di nuovo. 

«Io, uhm – cosa?».

Magnus scivola all’interno dello scomparto, appoggiandosi contro l’angolo della scrivania. «Voglio sapere se provi ancora _dolore_ , Alec» dice semplicemente. «Tutto qua».

«Sto… sto bene» comincia Alec. «Voglio dire… non è intenso come prima».

Magnus sorride sollevato. La verità può farti provare sollievo, presume Alec, ma Magnus comunque sembra meno preoccupato del giorno precedente, e Alec si chiede se non sia stato l’unico ad avere ricevuto delle rivelazioni la scorsa notte.

Riesce a udire Nightlock nei suoi ricordi. _“La persona che sono potrebbe aver senso nella mia testa, ma ciò non significa che avrà senso per lui. Ci sono cose che ho fatto di cui non vado fiero e cose che devo continuare a fare e che a lui potrebbero non piacere”._

E poi ode sé stesso. “ _Mi fa sentire reale. Quando sono con lui, quello che desidero è quello che possiedo”._

Alec è stanco di fingere. E potrebbe non essere in grado di dire a Magnus la verità, ma ciò non significa che debba continuare a mentire.

Fa ruotare la sedia per guardare Magnus. «Mi dispiace» dice, «per quello che ho detto ieri, ero – non so cos’ero, ma mi dispiace. Per non averti detto la verità. Per averti fatto preoccupare». _Per ogni singola cosa che ho fatto in quanto Sentinel di cui tu non sei nemmeno al corrente ma che ti ha ferito ugualmente._

Magnus scuote il capo. «Non dovresti scusarti, Alexander. Dispiace anche a me. Ti ho chiesto di cambiare un lato di te che non penso possa essere cambiato, per quanto potrebbe attenuare i miei timori, ed è stato fuori luogo. Il fatto di proteggere la gente, ce l’hai nel sangue. Lo so».

_“Essere un super non è una cosa da cui ci possiamo allontanare con facilità”._

Nightlock aveva ragione. E Alec ci è in guerra da così tanto tempo ormai, con questa stupida nozione che può averlo, in un modo o nell’altro: salvare la gente o non salvare la gente. Sa che la responsabilità che si porta sulle spalle non è una cosa che ci si scrolla di dosso facilmente; rischiare la propria vita per il bene degli altri è nel suo DNA, proprio come dice Magnus. È quello che la sua mutazione richiede.

Ma questa vita non viene senza sacrifici, e forse, soprattutto, non viene nemmeno senza compromessi.

Alec sa che la sua vena spericolata, testarda e _protettiva_ spaventa Magnus. Spaventa anche Alec, quanto in là è disposto a spingersi per salvare la vita a uno sconosciuto o per prendersi un proiettile. Ma Magnus è coraggioso e, diamine, lo è anche Alec. _Gliel’ha detto Nightlock_.

Può dire la verità alla persona che ha più importanza di tutte. 

«Non posso mantenere la promessa che ho fatto» dice Alec. «Non sarei io».

«Lo so» risponde Magnus.

«Ma ci proverò» continua Alec. «Proverò… ad essere migliore. So… so che ci sono persone che tengono al fatto che torni a casa tutto intero».

Un sorriso si incastra negli angoli della bocca di Magnus, una sottile fossetta incurvata attorno alle sue labbra. «Magari puoi accontentarti di salvare i gatti dagli alberi e di aiutare le vecchiette ad attraversare la strada» mormora. «E lasciare i palazzi in fiamme e le zuffe alle persone dotate di superpoteri».

«Magari, sì» concorda Alec, ma sta sorridendo a sua volta. In modo diverso da altri sorrisi, in modo diverso dagli sguardi di sottecchi e da quelli rubati; non sembra molto una bugia. Non sembra che stia rubando a Magnus qualcosa che non sa di meritarsi. 

E sì, sembra anche egoista, perché questo è lui che mette i propri desideri e i propri bisogni davanti a quelli della città, giusto per un istante, _giusto per una volta_. Una confessione su un tetto non mitigherà un complesso da senso di colpa. Ma c’è uno spazio nel petto di Alec ora, forse scolpito da quel proiettile, forse svelato a Nightlock la scorsa notte, in cui Alec può concedere all’uomo che è oltre la maschera di essere in pace. 

«Hai da fare?» gli chiede allora Magnus, indicando con un cenno del capo il computer di Alec. «Speravo di poterti prendere in prestito per un’ora o due, se non sei troppo occupato. Ho un nuovo articolo di fondo su cui vorrei la tua opinione e – forse una sosta alla macchinetta del caffè non sarebbe una cattiva idea. Devo ragguagliarti su un’intera settimana di gossip dell’ufficio, se Simon non mi ha già preceduto».

Alec fa un largo sorriso. «No» dice, «No, non ho da fare. Mi sembra ottimo».

__________________

Il sole non permane molto, inghiottito dalle nuvole ben prima di mezzogiorno. Alec non ci fa caso, non fino a parecchio tempo dopo che le ombre sotto le finestre e sul pavimento della sala di montaggio si sono smorzate in un grigiore. Se ne sta con le mani dietro la schiena, a sbirciare oltre la spalla di Magnus mentre quest’ultimo stende articoli e fotografie sul tavolo. Magnus parla in modo concitato di introduzioni e intestazioni e catenacci, gesticolando ampiamente con le mani e ridendo alle sue stesse battute pungenti, e la cosa inonda Alec come il vento, come il mite sole invernale, e Alec lo assorbe.

Lo sguardo di Alec vaga sul tavolo, sulla raccolta di articoli e fotografie sgranate e titoli in grassetto; la voce di Magnus è un ronzio delicato nelle sue orecchie, ma le sue parole oltrepassano Alec. Con una tazza di caffè portata alle labbra, Alec mormora in segno di approvazione quando Magnus si ferma per avere un suo contributo, prima che Magnus si slanci in un monologo sul fatto di voler includere in prima pagina o meno un nuovo articolo sulla legislazione anti-vigilante proposta dalla senatrice Herondale.

Alec si sente così straordinariamente _normale_ da essere moralmente obbligato a farci caso. La tranquillità viene rubata così raramente tra incendi dolosi e omicidi e tra i pensieri di un ammutinamento e le crisi d’identità, ma ora lui se ne sta qui con una temporanea sembianza di quella tranquillità tra le mani, la quale lo riscalda nello stesso modo del caffè, penetrandogli nella pelle.

_La solita vecchia storia,_ pensa. _Quanto terribile e apocalittico possa sembrare il mondo di notte, solo perché poi lui si svegli la mattina seguente e si chieda come mai sia arrivato su quel cornicione._

Alec sorseggia il proprio caffè, seguendo le mani abili di Magnus mentre sfiorano le pagine sul tavolo, risistemando gli articoli e scambiando i titoli. Non sa perché Magnus abbia bisogno della sua opinione su queste cose: Alec non è un giornalista e gran parte degli articoli di questa edizione non hanno niente a che fare con l’indagine, ma –.

Ma Magnus si gode la sua compagnia. Alec sa che è così. Un timido rossore avanza silenziosamente sulla sua nuca. _È più di questo e tu lo sai._

Alec sa che Magnus tiene a lui. Gliel’ha detto. 

Forse _. Forse,_ pensa Alec. _Forse sono abbastanza coraggioso da chiederglielo ora. Da chiedergli: siamo quello che penso che siamo? Io e te?_

Prende un altro sorso di caffè, rigirandoselo nella bocca. Tiepido e zuccherato, ma ne sente a malapena il gusto. L’unica cosa di cui è vagamente consapevole è la distanza che esiste tra la sua spalla e quella di Magnus. 

Ed è così ignaro di tutto il resto che quando Magnus chiede: «Hai mai incontrato Sentinel?» è così improvviso che Alec si strozza con il caffè. 

«Cosa?» tossisce Alec, appoggiando la tazzina sul tavolo prima di schizzare la bevanda su tutta la camicia. «Merda, scusa –».

Magnus non lo guarda, concentrato sull’articolo esteso sul banco da taglio. Il pollice gli preme contro il labbro inferiore in atteggiamento pensieroso, ma il suo corpo è innaturalmente immobile.

«Non – non so chi sia» gracchia Alec. «È quel – è quel super del giornale di stamattina?».

«Sentinel, sì. È un Corporate» risponde Magnus con schiettezza. «Non compare molto spesso sui giornali, il che è un peccato, perché non è affatto male da guardare –».

Alec inarca le sopracciglia. Magnus scambia il suo panico per qualcosa di completamente diverso e alza gli occhi al cielo.

«– che c’è? Mi è concesso apprezzare un bellissimo profilo e delle belle braccia, Alexander. Vivi un po’». Magnus sospira in modo teatrale, se non altro per distrarlo dal modo in cui si circonda protettivamente il torace con un braccio. «Ma tiene un basso profilo, resta fuori dallo sguardo pubblico – il che è piuttosto notevole, se consideriamo che è lui quello che rimedia ai casini di Arkangel e Arkangel di certo non è uno sconosciuto alle luci della ribalta. Ecco, che ne pensi dell’impaginazione di questo articolo?».

Magnus indica con un cenno del capo i ritagli dell’articolo disposti sul tavolo da taglio. Il suo pollice scorre avanti e indietro sulla bocca, con un tira e molla del rossore sulle sue labbra in un modo che coglie l’attenzione di Alec. 

Alec si schiarisce la gola visibilmente e si avvicina di un passo al tavolo, inclinando il capo mentre esamina l’impaginazione della prima pagina. Il titolo riguarda le elezioni, ma l’articolo incassato in fondo alla pagina riguarda Jace, riguarda Arkangel, ed è accompagnato da una piccola fotografia di Jace che schizza a tutta velocità a Downtown scattata a distanza. Probabilmente l’ha scattata Simon. 

Alec non lo esamina. Ha la bocca secca. Si torce le dita dove tiene le mani nascoste dietro la schiena, tirando le nocche finché non gli fanno male.

«Non ho incontrato Sentinel, no» mente Alec. «Perché… perché me lo chiedi?».

Magnus produce un suono a labbra chiuse in modo vago. «L’ho incontrato di recente. Mi ricorda molto te, se devo essere onesto, e lo sono… è molto serioso e terribilmente schietto».

«Non… sono sicuro se mi devo sentire offeso da quello che hai detto».

«Voleva essere un complimento». Magnus si sforza di ridere. Si volta a guardare Alec, il fianco appoggiato contro il bordo del tavolo, e si prende il tempo di osservare Alec dalla testa ai piedi e viceversa. Le fasciature di Alec sono ben nascoste, ma sembra ancora che Magnus riesca a vedergli dritto attraverso la camicia, dritto verso i lividi e la cicatrice corrugata sulle sue costole. Il più piccolo dei cipigli appare come una contrazione muscolare tra le sopracciglia di Magnus. «Penso che ti piacerebbe. Avete una sensibilità simile».

Alec si china in avanti, allungandosi nello spazio personale di Magnus per spostare l’articolo su Jace sul lato sinistro della prima pagina. Lo sguardo di Magnus segue la sua mano e poi Magnus schiocca la lingua e dà un colpetto ad Alec con il fianco in segno di apprezzamento. Con la coda dell’occhio, però, Alec si accorge che Magnus sta sfregando l’indice e il pollice, giocherellando con il semplice anello argentato che giace proprio sotto la sua nocca. 

C’è una domanda sulla punta della lingua di Magnus, e Alec può azzardarsi a tirare a indovinare quale sia. La stava aspettando, da qualche parte negli angoli reconditi della sua mente, sin dalla sparatoria. Cazzo, aveva _detto_ a Magnus che si conoscono nella vita reale, lui e Sentinel. Era solo una questione di tempo perché Magnus tirasse fuori la questione con Alec. 

Eppure, Magnus non sa come chiederglielo. Alec riesce a leggergli l’esitazione negli occhi, e forse Alec potrebbe trarre beneficio da un po’ di quello stesso tenere a freno la lingua, perché il filtro tra il suo cervello e la sua bocca a volte è troppo sfrontato per i suoi gusti. 

«Sei agitato» è quello che dice Alec ad alta voce, prima di poterlo trattenere. Magnus si irrigidisce in un istante, per cui Alec fa marcia indietro. «Non volevo –».

«Non fa niente» dice Magnus. Tiene gli occhi sul tavolo ma la sua mascella guizza mentre si mordicchia l’interno della guancia. «Presumo sia vero».

«È successo qualcosa? Magnus?».

Magnus lo guarda all’improvviso e Alec _lo percepisce_ , un dolore netto e lancinante nel petto tra due costole, nel punto esatto in cui Magnus aveva estratto un proiettile dal suo corpo a malapena una settimana prima. Il proiettile fantasma fa male dentro di lui; le fasciature provocano un prurito silenzioso e grezzo contro la sua pelle, e la scia di lividi che si increspano sotto il suo braccio e attorno alla sua spina dorsale inizia a pulsare. Ma l’espressione nello sguardo di Magnus cattura l’attenzione di Alec per più di un solo dejà vu: la sensazione di dita invisibili che pungolano e toccano e spingono sulla sua cicatrice non ha del tutto a che fare con il ricordo di quando gli hanno sparato.

«Ha detto una cosa curiosa» inizia Magnus, senza distogliere il contatto visivo. Non sbatte nemmeno le palpebre. «Sentinel, voglio dire. C’è stata un’occasione, lui era ferito e io l’ho aiutato. Ti risparmio i particolari scabrosi, ma – ha detto che… io e lui ci conosciamo nella vita reale».

I pensieri galoppanti di Alec si interrompono bruscamente con uno stridio. Potrebbe udire uno spillo cadere.

«Ah».

«Già, “ah”» ride Magnus delicatamente, la tensione nelle sue spalle si dissipa un po’. «A dire la verità, non smetto di pensarci da quando è successo. E poi, ieri sera, io – beh, non importa».

«Io – tu – come fai a sapere che ti stava dicendo la verità?» chiede Alec, e le sue parole sembrano ridicole nel momento in cui lasciano la sua bocca. «Sul fatto – sul fatto di _conoscerti?_ ».

Magnus scuote il capo. «Non stava mentendo. Non mi dice tutto, ma quello che mi dice, credo, è inevitabilmente la verità. So chi è, ma non so _chi_ è».

«E non sei… sicuro di volerlo scoprire?».

«Esatto» risponde Magnus. «Ci sono affezionato, non c’è bisogno di dirlo. È un brav’uomo in lotta con sé stesso – uno di quei rari Corporate _con una_ _morale_ che sei così smanioso di difendere –». Incrocia deliberatamente lo sguardo di Alec e la nuca di Alec va in fiamme. «– e così la mia curiosità prende il sopravvento. Come potrebbe essere altrimenti? Ci sono queste cose che mi ha detto su di sé, per cui ovviamente voglio saperne di più, ma allo stesso tempo io –». 

Sospira con pesantezza, facendo un gesto noncurante con la mano e ondeggiando le dita in modo sbrigativo.

«Mi sento come se gran parte di quello che abbiamo fatto qui – io, te e quest’indagine – vada così devotamente contro a questa cultura dello smascheramento dei super che io non dovrei proprio voler sapere chi si cela dietro la maschera, e dev’essere ipocrita da parte mia anche solo sfiorare questo pensiero. Figuriamoci… chiederglielo».

Magnus fa un respiro profondo. Alec si aspetta che si ritragga in sé stesso come fa spesso, che scivoli via lentamente dietro a quelle sue mura attentamente erette – ma non lo fa. Se ne sta lì in piedi, di fronte ad Alec, in modo così straordinariamente aperto che i suoi occhi potrebbero essere quasi descritti come audaci.

_Avanti,_ sembra dire. _Avanti. Dimmelo._

( _Avanti_ , dice la voce nella testa di Alec. _Digli che sei tu_ ).

«Non era costretto a dirtelo» dice Alec lentamente. Fa un passo verso Magnus e appoggia la mano aperta sul tavolo, un’àncora, giusto per impedirgli di avvicinarsi ulteriormente. L’intero corpo di Magnus è in allerta; Alec lo vede nel modo in cui inspira di colpo e si raddrizza e i suoi occhi schizzano dal volto di Alec al centro del suo petto, scivolando poi in su lungo il lato del suo collo, la sua mascella, la bocca, per poi tornare sui suoi occhi. Alec induce il battito rampante del suo cuore alla sottomissione e continua.

«Non era costretto a dirti che lui conosce te o che tu conosci lui. Forse – forse questo significa che… _vuole_ che tu sappia».

«Lo pensi davvero?» chiede Magnus senza fiato. È difficile dire se la domanda che fa è quella che vorrebbe fare.

Alec scrolla le spalle. «Sì, io… presumo di sì» dice. «Voglio dire, se fossi al suo posto –».

L’immobilità cambia negli occhi di Magnus; il suo sguardo si rabbuia. Allunga una mano ad afferrare l’estremità della cravatta di Alec, stringendo la seta tra il pollice e l’indice, sfregandola fra le sue dita.

«Mi stai dicendo che se tu fossi _davvero_ un supereroe e non un idiota con un eroico istinto suicida vorresti che io sapessi che sei tu?» domanda.

Alec trattiene il fiato. Si sta addentrando in un territorio pericoloso. Visibilmente, non abbassa lo sguardo sul punto in cui Magnus sta superando la distanza tra di loro, tirando delicatamente la sua cravatta – ma non è questo il problema, qui. 

«Sì». La voce di Alec è un sussurro. «Sì. Sì, lo vorrei».

È _questo_ il problema, ed è l’irremovibile e invariabile verità. Con insistenza, i suoi pensieri tornano su Nightlock, e alle sue parole dolci della notte precedente.

_“Non abbastanza coraggioso da dire a quest’uomo che – com’era? Che ti fa sentire reale, che appunto ti fa sentire reale? Anche se stai morendo dalla voglia di dirglielo?”._

Alec vorrebbe conoscere abbastanza il coraggio da sapere con certezza se il sentimento nel suo cuore è il fegato che gli ci vuole per fare quel passo verso l’ignoto.

_Sono io. Io sono lui, sono Sentinel. Forse lo sai già._

Magnus emette un suono a labbra chiuse, abbassando lo sguardo sulla cravatta di Alec. Attorciglia lentamente le dita alla cravatta e tira delicatamente; il nodo preme appena alla base della gola di Alec, anche se di certo sembra molto più stretto.

Magnus si umetta le labbra, ma è incapace di smettere di sorridere – ed è uno di quei rari sorrisi che mostrano i suoi denti, quel tipo di sorriso che non rilascia liberamente o facilmente e che prova a reprimere con tutte le sue forze. Tende le braccia più in alto, raddrizzando il colletto della camicia di Alec, e poi il bavero della giacca, prima di appiattire con la mano la cravatta di Alec contro il suo petto. Il palmo di Magnus è pesante sul suo sterno.

Alec non sa con certezza se sia mai stato toccato in questo modo prima – e forse questa è in piccola parte una tragedia – ma, allo stesso tempo, ogni suo singolo nervo va in fiamme. Riesce a malapena a respirare quando alla fine Magnus fa un passo indietro, portando con sé il suo calore e il profumo del suo dopobarba, e si volta di nuovo verso il tavolo.

«Dunque, che ne pensi?» chiede, e i pensieri di Alec barcollano come un ubriaco. 

«Che cosa pen – di cosa? Di – uhm, del giornale?».

«Sì, del giornale» risponde Magnus, alzando gli occhi al cielo con fare affettuoso. «E di Sentinel. Di qualsiasi cosa, di tutto, Alexander. Apprezzerei un tuo consiglio».

«Il giornale mi sembra a posto –».

«Non mi accontento di un “ _a posto_ ”, Alexander».

«Mi sembra ottimo. E Sentinel – forse, forse dovresti solo… aspettare. Magari scoprirai chi è senza nemmeno doverci pensare». Guarda Magnus negli occhi. Le parole gli fuoriescono più basse di quello che si aspettava. «Magari lui… raccoglierà il coraggio per dirtelo».

«Tu credi?».

Alec fa di nuovo spallucce, ma sa che è a qualche parola di distanza dal fare un passo falso. «Già. Cioè – _sì_ ».

È sufficiente a far sorridere di nuovo Magnus, dolce e sereno e soddisfatto della risposta, il che è l’unica cosa che Alec può davvero desiderare. Magnus riporta l’attenzione sul tavolo, formando un rettangolo con i pollici e gli indici nella sagoma di una fotografia e ammirando l’impaginazione di tutti i suoi articoli; annuisce, e poi comincia a ripulire il tavolo formando un’unica pila.

«È – tutto?» si degna di chiedere Alec, il suo cuore sta ancora producendo dei tonfi.

«Per il momento» risponde Magnus. «Ti tratterrei tutto il giorno se potessi, ma sono certo che tu abbia del lavoro da fare. Ma passa in ufficio durante la pausa pranzo, va bene? Ho un paio di altri fascicoli che dobbiamo controllare, e il capitano Garroway dovrebbe farmi sapere per quanto riguarda –».

«Certo».

Magnus apre la bocca per parlare, ma decide di non farlo. Con la pila di giornali tra le braccia, inclina il capo di lato, ammirando Alec apertamente.

Alec sa che deve star sorridendo perché riesce a vedersi riflesso negli occhi di Magnus: quest’intrattenimento amabile e felice, l’intera chiacchierata sui senatori e sui super, sulle identità segrete, sui complessi eroici e sulla città oltre la stanza, viene tutto dimenticato così facilmente. Ci sono solo loro. _Io conosco te e tu conosci me e non abbiamo davvero bisogno di dirlo, non è vero?_

Magnus scuote il capo, ma nessun movimento è troppo impercettibile perché Alec non lo noti; ha trascorso troppi anni ad affinare i propri sensi per lasciare che qualsiasi cosa faccia Magnus scivoli via, sottovalutata.

«Sei –» comincia Magnus, e poi ansima in una risata dolce. «Sono contento che tu sia qui con me, Alexander. Sei _brillante_ , lo sai?».

Alec arrossisce. «Magnus –». 

«Non cercare di controbattere, non ti starò a sentire» si intromette Magnus, spostandosi di lato per oltrepassare Alec. Solleva un braccio e dà dei colpetti ad Alec sulla giuntura della spalla, le sue dita affondano nella giacca di Alec. C’è un livido lì, nascosto sotto ai vestiti di Alec, e canta quando Magnus lo tocca. «Meriti di sapere quanto sei bravo. Questo è un lavoro ingrato in una città ingrata, e questi ultimi mesi sono stati un po’ una follia. Vediamo ogni giorno il peggio che New York ha da offrire, eppure – eccomi qui, con te. Non credo che riuscirei a portare a termine tutto questo con chiunque altro».

«Dici tanto per dire».

«Invece no. Affatto. Non provi la stessa cosa?».

Alec prova la stessa cosa. Non ci sono dubbi a riguardo.

La mano di Magnus vira verso il petto di Alec prima di ritrarre le dita. «Ci vediamo dopo» sussurra, e poi si dirige verso la porta, voltandosi a guardare oltre la propria spalla proprio prima di andarsene. «E non dimenticarti il caffè. Ormai si sarà raffreddato».

__________________

Alec salta la ronda quella sera. Sgattaiola verso la cabina telefonica all’angolo della strada per chiamare Isabelle, e lei si limita a ridere quando lui le dice che Sentinel non sarà presente stasera.

«La mamma si arrabbierà da morire» commenta Izzy, ma sta ancora ridendo mentre lo dice, e Alec immagina il modo in cui il sorriso le illumina il volto, reso audace dal rossetto rosso. «E anche Jace».

«Di’ a Jace che mi fa ancora male la ferita» ribatte Alec. Non fa che far ridere Izzy a crepapelle un’altra volta.

«Lo fai sentire in colpa adesso? Forte. Approvo. Continua così».

Alec sorride mentre si incastra la cornetta nell’incavo del collo, stringendosi alla scatola del telefono e abbassando il capo per ritrarsi dai passanti che si affrettano verso casa e che gli lanciano quegli sguardi curiosi di passaggio che si lanciano sempre ad uno sconosciuto colto in un momento privato dall’altra parte del vetro.

«Il dispositivo di comunicazione è acceso» mormora Alec, «per cui se dovessi avere bisogno di me –». 

«Se dovessi avere bisogno di te, te lo farò sapere» replica Izzy. «Non abbiamo nessuna pista, né nessun nuovo avvistamento del Circolo dalla sparatoria. Sospetto che il pirocinetico si sia reso conto che stavamo chiudendo il cerchio attorno a lui e sia sparito dalla circolazione, il che spiega perché vi abbia mandato contro un cecchino». Sospira, e i rimasugli della sua risata scivolano fuori portata. «Finché non scopriamo come il Circolo sceglie le vittime e qual è lo schema non credo che li prenderemo».

«Se c’è una persona che può scoprirlo, quella persona sei tu».

«Beh, ovviamente» ribatte Izzy. «Tu goditi pure il tuo appuntamento –».

«Stiamo lavorando, non è un appuntamento».

«– mentre io continuo a sgobbare sui filmati della sicurezza che dobbiamo ancora guardare che sono degni di almeno cinquanta isolati dalla scena di Brooklyn. Non che stia cercando di farti sentire uno schifo per aver abbandonato la tua povera sorella sovraccarica di lavoro a fare tutto il lavoro noioso mentre tu passi la serata a flirtare col tuo giornalista e Jace e Clary vagabondano per la città e si procurano i loro servizi fotografici sui giornali di domani».

«La cosa più simile che Jace ha a un servizio fotografico è la foto segnaletica» commenta Alec, e poi aggiunge: «A proposito, ne hai ancora una copia nel fascicolo?».

«Naturalmente. La userò per ogni biglietto di compleanno da adesso fino alla fine dei tempi».

Alec non può fare a meno di sorridere, un sorriso così esteso che gli dolgono i muscoli facciali che non usa da tempo. C’è una qualche parte di lui che sembra un po’ finta, un po’ forzata, ma fa del suo meglio per reprimerla.

Non stasera _. Non stasera._ Il Circolo può dare la città alle fiamme domani e il mondo collasserà e brucerà, ma non stasera.

Stasera, Alec vuole solo _provare_. Vuole solo _essere._

«Dove lavorano Jace e Clary stasera?» non riesce a fare a meno di chiedere, perché anche quando è Alec, e non Sentinel, è solo l’autocontrollo a impedire alle sue dita di tamburellare un motivetto agitato sui pantaloni. «Tanto per sapere».

«Non dovrei dirtelo, lo sai» risponde Izzy. «Sei tu quello che mi ha appena telefonato dicendo che stanotte salti, e ora sembra che tu ti stia rimangiando la parola. Per quanto io non voglia incoraggiare l’Alec spericolato, un po’ non guasterebbe».

«Più facile a dirsi che a farsi quando abbiamo dei serial killer che vagano per le strade, ma va bene».

«Non fare il sarcastico con me. Sto solo cercando di aiutarti ad essere meno teso» ribatte lei, prima di sospirare di nuovo. «Alec, ci penso io. Quando mai non è stato così? Jace e Clary lavorano a sud del ponte stasera, Wolfsbane e Veil dovrebbero incontrarli più tardi, io ho un alibi per coprirti con mamma e papà e tu non devi preoccuparti di niente. Prenditi la serata libera, e se non è tutta la serata almeno un paio d’ore. Un paio d’ore solo per te. Okay?».

Alec esita un istante prima di rispondere. 

«Okay».

«Goditi la serata con Magnus. Sii te stesso, dimenticati della maschera, beviti un drink con lui, che ne so. Ma domani voglio sapere tutti i dettagli piccanti, e sarà meglio che ce ne siano, di dettagli».

«A volte tu e Jace mi rendete molto difficile distinguere qual è il fratello che preferisco di meno».

«Questa è cattiveria. Ritira tutto!».

Alec non riesce a fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire una risata, più leggera e gorgogliante di quello che si aspettava. E anche di quello che si aspettava Izzy, perché qualunque cosa avesse in mente di dire poi non la dice, e un momento di felicità rubata trasuda dalla linea. Sembra strano, ma le cose strane succedono eccome, anche contro ogni peggiore previsione. 

Alec ora lo vede più chiaramente.

«Va bene» dice, ridendo piano. «Ritiro tutto. Non sei così male quanto lui nemmeno lontanamente. Sta’ attenta stasera, Iz. Ti chiamo per il rapporto quando torno a casa».

«Sarà una serata pacifica» dichiara Izzy. «E se non lo è, il Circolo dovrà risponderne a me».

«Quasi, quasi mi dispiace per loro».

«“Quasi, quasi” è la parola d’ordine, ovviamente».

Alec scuote il capo con una risata senza fiato. «Ti voglio bene, Iz».

«Ti voglio bene anch’io, grosso idiota» dice. «Ah, e Alec?».

«Sì?».

«Sembri stare meglio oggi. Sembri più felice. Sono contenta».

__________________

  
La porta dell’ufficio di Magnus è leggermente socchiusa, per cui Alec non si preoccupa di bussare mentre scivola all’interno della stanza, togliendosi silenziosamente la giacca del completo e appoggiando la sua borsa a tracolla sul pavimento. È sempre difficile dire che ora del giorno (o della notte) sia, nell’ufficio senza finestre di Magnus; il tempo ha l’abitudine di diventare immobile e cessare di esistere ogni volta che Alec si siede a questa scrivania, ma stasera c’è un senso di calma che lo pervade, persino qui, un senso di calma che Alec non provava da tanto tempo.

«Buone notizie?» dice Magnus, sollevando lo sguardo dalla pila di fascicoli di fronte a sé, le sue sopracciglia sono inarcate. Aveva perso la giacca già da quando Alec l’aveva visto, prima, e ora ha solo la camicia e le bretelle, i suoi capelli sono un po’ scompigliati da una giornata impegnativa, e nel suo sguardo c’è una determinazione diamantina che fa sì che Alec voglia fare del bene, sul serio. Un bene reale, altruista, eroico e senza poteri. È l’aspetto di Magnus che preferisce. Lo è sempre. 

Magnus inarca un sopracciglio un po’ di più, in attesa di una risposta alla sua domanda. Il suo sguardo guizza dagli occhi di Alec alla sua bocca, per poi tornare su. Ad Alec ci vuole un momento per rendersi conto che è entrato nell’ufficio sorridendo. 

A quanto pare, è significativo.

«Oh» dice Alec, sfregandosi la nuca. Abbassa lo sguardo, ma non riesce a tenerlo lontano da Magnus per molto. Scosta la sedia opposta a quella di Magnus e, mentre si siede, Magnus fa scivolare verso di lui metà dei fascicoli senza dire una parola, ci sono delle increspature agli angoli dei suoi occhi.

«Sì, no, in realtà no» continua Alec, «niente di speciale. Ho solo augurato una buona serata a Iz».

«Non ti ho sottratto a lei, vero?».

«No, stasera no. Ha il turno di notte con Jace e voleva solo ricordarmi che è una spina nel fianco e –».

«E?».

«E, a quanto pare, che lavoro troppo» fa spallucce Alec. «Il che fa ridere, detto da lei».

«Beh, non per deluderla, ma Luke ci ha mandato una scatola di verbali dal commissariato e credo che possiamo visionarli tutti prima della fine della serata, tra me e te. Con un tempo sufficiente per un drink in seguito, ovviamente».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, affondando ulteriormente nella sedia e allungando le gambe sotto la scrivania. I suoi piedi toccano quelli di Magnus, ma ciò non fa che far sorridere Magnus mentre riporta la propria attenzione sul fascicolo aperto davanti a sé. Lo scribacchiare della penna è udibile mentre cerchia alcune parole sulla pagina e Alec si concede semplicemente di osservarlo: è colpito, ineffabilmente, dal modo in cui delle piccole fossette formano delle parentesi attorno alle labbra di Magnus nello stesso modo in cui scrive sulla pagina. 

«Alexander».

«Sì?».

«Per quanto sia lusingato da questo esame minuzioso, puoi fissarmi e prendere appunti contemporaneamente».

Alec fa un sorriso ampio mentre allunga una mano per afferrare una penna e apre il primo fascicolo in cima alla pila. Il documento è timbrato col nome del commissariato del capitano Garroway e sembra essere una raccolta di vecchi verbali di arresti, che risalgono a qualche anno prima. Alec trascorrerà qualche ora a leggerlo, evidenziando qualche parola qua e là, sfiorando con il ginocchio quello di Magnus sotto alla scrivania – e probabilmente non troverà niente.

È vero che l’indagine sul Circolo è a un punto morto, con Valentine Morgenstern che sfugge sempre alla loro presa e il pirocinetico che glielo sventola costantemente in faccia. È vero che Izzy rimane al lavoro fino a tardi ogni notte al quartier generale a scervellarsi su delle piantine della città e ad ascoltare infinite ripetizioni meccaniche delle emittenti della polizia, cercando di prevedere dove avverrà il prossimo incendio. Ed è vero che Jace e Clary stanno rincorrendo dei fantasmi insanguinati per le strade, trascinandosi stancamente fino a casa a fine nottata con le mani vuote e i capelli zuppi di pioggia e –.

Ed è come aveva detto Magnus: ingrato.

Un lavoro ingrato, senza che se ne veda la fine. Un giorno potrebbe costare a Sentinel la vita, ma prima di allora potrebbe costarla ad Alec. La sua felicità, la sua bella nottata di sonno, la sua possibilità di fomentare le fiamme che sfarfallano nel suo petto ogni volta che Magnus canticchia o che colpisce il polpaccio di Alec con il piede sotto la scrivania o, meramente, che guarda Alec come se lo desiderasse.

Il pensiero è un peso corpulento e schiacciante nei meandri della mente di Alec. Un incubo senza fine. Un sacrificio senza scelta. Eppure –.

Eppure, è così semplice essere qui con Magnus in quest’ufficio, fino a notte fonda, loro due che lavorano in un silenzio amichevole mentre si riversano su vecchi fascicoli e analizzano punto per punto i verbali della polizia e scorrono le liste dei testimoni finché Alec non è sicuro di riuscire sentire il segnale della linea libera nell’orecchio anche parecchio tempo dopo aver messo giù la cornetta. E poi sfocia, come sempre, in un bicchiere di whiskey e in una risata sommessa una volta che l’attenzione è sgusciata via da loro nelle prime ore del mattino. Il whiskey è querciato e riscaldante nel ventre di Alec, e Magnus flirta con lo sguardo da dietro l’orlo del bicchiere, appollaiato sul bordo della scrivania, giocoso e generoso nei tocchi sul braccio di Alec. Ridono, parlano, Alec dimentica. Si concede un’ora, e poi un’altra, e poi una serata – e così fa Mangus. 

_“Non sei diviso a metà come credi di essere”._

Alec non riesce a odiarlo. L’uomo che era un tempo – l’uomo che Sentinel era un tempo – era pedante con le regole; non aveva tempo per l’autocompiacimento; annegava nel mare del dovere. Quell’uomo non se ne starebbe seduto qui. E Alec ora se ne rende conto. È stato spinto verso una persona che non è mai riuscito ad essere. È cambiato. Proprio come aveva detto Nightlock.

E il nuovo Alec… _il nuovo Alec_ pensa a quello che Nightlock aveva detto su quel tetto la sera precedente, dentro e fuori la serenità del loro bacio scambiato, e si ritrova a chiedersi chi è stato a decidere che il dovere non può essere rivolto al cuore. 

New York ha ripagato Alec così poco per i suoi problemi, trascinandolo sotto la superficie e nelle sue profondità buie e torbide ad ogni svolta e angolo. Si merita di prendersi un momento per sé, e sì, forse è un pensiero troppo sentimentale, un pensiero troppo _pericoloso_. Di certo è un pensiero sconosciuto e non sembra proprio da lui, perché il sé stesso che conosce è ancora sbrindellato, si aggrappa agli ultimi fili di una vita che pensava di conoscere ma che evidentemente non conosceva.

Ma poi Magnus ride riguardo a qualcosa, e forse sfiora con le dita le reni di Alec mentre si sposta per l’ufficio per versare ad entrambi un altro whiskey, e Alec si rende conto che vuole _rendere_ tutto questo una cosa da lui.

La persona che vuole essere. La vita che desidera, la pace di cui ha bisogno.

L’uomo con cui la vuole trascorrere. 

Si ritorna sempre a quel punto: la cosa che ha sempre desiderato, per molto, molto tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E questo conclude il terzo atto! Siamo oltre il giro di boa ormai, ma il quarto e il quinto atto saranno molto intensi! Magnus sa chi è Sentinel? Quando colpirà di nuovo il pirocinetico e qual è il piano di Valentine? Che cos’ha in mente la senatrice e cosa succederà la notte delle elezioni? Quando vedremo qualcosa in più sull’antefatto di Luke? Beh, lo scopriremo abbastanza presto…
> 
> Comunque, non riesco a credere che ci siano volute 300mila parole per arrivare al primo bacio, ma ehi, è molto da me questa cosa, per cui non dovreste essere sorpresi. Ma eravate sorpresi che fossero Nightlock e Sentinel a scambiarsi il primo bacio? So che c’erano un sacco di possibilità diverse dato il quadrato amoroso, e, in tutta sincerità, quand’ho originariamente scritto la storia, nel 2018, non c’era nessun bacio qui, ma poi Nightlock si è buttato e sembrava così naturale che gliel'ho concesso… è un momento così ricco di questa bellissima curiosità e affiatamento e fiducia, un prodotto di anni di solitudine da parte di entrambi… c’è più che un interesse romantico tra loro, sembra mozzafiato e allo stesso tempo così privato e intimo. Spero che venga percepito bene!
> 
> Questo capitolo non è betato (dal momento che la mia beta è ancora in pausa, ben meritata), per cui vi prego di scusare eventuali errori di battitura e blaterante prosa viola… è la mia debolezza e ne sono consapevole…
> 
> Grazie a tutti per tutti i commenti allo scorso capitolo! Non riesco ad esprimere quanto sia d'aiuto leggere i pensieri e le sensazioni di ognuno su questa storia, dal momento che ognuno ha una propria posizione sulle questioni morali ed è molto interessante!
> 
> Venite a farmi visita su [tumblr](https://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/) e urlatemi nell'inbox!
> 
> Mi trovate anche su [twitter](https://twitter.com/bootheghost) se volete fare due chiacchiere su questa ff... e cavolo se mi piace parlare di questa ff. Mentre leggete twittate con l'hashtag #ficacoldnight :D
> 
> Lasciate dei kudos se siete arrivati alla fine di questo capitolo e lasciatemi un commento coi vostri pensieri, con la vostra citazione preferita, con le vostre speranze su quello che succederà, un vostro consiglio per il povero Alec... ve ne sarei eternamente grata!
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo… in cui Sentinel e Nightlock affrontano un edificio che crolla, la senatrice Herondale mostra la sua mano e a qualcuno viene tolta la maschera.


	11. Traccia cartacea sulla Settima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Puoi chiedermelo» ribatte Alec senza pensare. Si volta verso Nightlock e gli occhi di Nightlock luccicano nella luce fioca dei lampioni che viene dall’alto. Le rughe attorno ai suoi occhi dovute al sorriso si piegano in ombre delicate di cui Alec desidera solo poter vedere di più. «Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia sapere, puoi chiederla».
> 
> «Oh» dice Nightlock, «non dirmi questo. Non dici sul serio».
> 
> «Perché non dovrei?».
> 
> «Perché» sussurra, «perché poi dovrei chiederti il tuo nome e temo che tu me lo diresti». Appoggia la mano sul braccio di Alec. Il tocco non permane: una stretta breve, fugace, ma è sufficiente perché Alec si umetti le labbra e faccia un mezzo passo più vicino. «E, per quanto io voglia saperlo, prima o poi te ne pentiresti, e non possiamo permettercelo».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno ciurma e buona domenica!
> 
> Come va? Scusate, io sono sempre di corsa ultimamente. Ieri ho lavorato tutto il giorno, in più ho cominciato la magistrale e i corsi mi stanno togliendo tutte le energie. Ma non temete! Ho ufficialmente terminato di tradurre questa storia _(urrà!),_ devo solo editare la traduzione dei capitoli che posto per controllare di non aver tradotto male o per rendere più scorrevole la sintassi. Di conseguenza non dovrebbero esserci troppi intoppi per gli aggiornamenti, ma ecco, se qualche volta posto un po' più tardi del solito, è perché mi sono incasinata tra università e lavoro.
> 
> Ma bando alle ciance! Questo undicesimo capitolo apre il quarto atto della storia, che si apre con Nightlock e Sentinel che affrontano un edificio in fiamme. Inoltre, Alec e Izzy fanno una scoperta cruciale e la senatrice Herondale mostra la sua mano... ah, e qualcuno viene smascherato.
> 
> Non mi resta che ricordarvi l'hashtag su twitter #ficacoldnight e le note di theprophetlemonade in fondo al capitolo. Buona lettura! A presto,
> 
> _Stars._

“ _Questa città mi teme. Io ho visto il suo vero volto_ ”.

– Alan Moore, _Watchmen_

OPERATORE: «9-1-1, chiama per la polizia, i vigili del fuoco o i paramedici?».

CHIAMANTE: «Pompieri, abbiamo bisogno dei pompieri! Siamo – siamo sulla Centonovesima Est, al quindicesimo piano, il palazzo trema tutto –».

OPERATORE: «Va bene, dovete evacuare subito l’edificio».

CHIAMANTE: «Subito?».

OPERATORE: «Subito. Riesce a raggiungere le scale?».

CHIAMANTE: «C’è un sacco di fumo, non riusciamo a vedere niente, è saltata la luce –».

OPERATORE: «D’accordo, dovete uscire subito».

[TRASCRIZIONE: suoni di persone che urlano, indiscriminati]

CHIAMANTE: «C’è della gente che urla, non… non riescono a trovare le scale. Penso – oh, Dio, penso che sia crollato il soffitto, c’è un sacco di fumo –».

OPERATORE: «Riuscite ad aprire le finestre e prendere un po’ d’aria? Altrimenti sdraiatevi a terra e trovate qualcosa sotto cui ripararvi, tipo una scrivania o un tavolo. I vigili del fuoco stanno arrivando, dovete mantenere la calma. C’è un altro modo per uscire dall’edificio?».

CHIAMANTE: «Dicono che anche le altre scale siano bloccate, cosa dobbiamo – [TRASCRIZIONE: suono di vetro in frantumi] Oh mio Dio, penso qualcuno abbia appena spaccato la finestra, sono i pompieri?».

OPERATORE: «Non sono i pompieri, state lontani dalle finestre, potrebbero rompersi sotto il peso dell’edificio –».

CHIAMANTE: «Oh, grazie a Dio, è un super –!».

____________________

Un fumo denso e acre riempie i polmoni di Alec come catrame nel momento in cui entra dalla finestra frantumata in una pioggia di schegge di vetro. L’allarme antincendio stride sopra la sua testa, la luce rossa lampeggiante trafigge il fumo e l’aria tremola, il botto del pietrisco che crolla e gli strilli in preda all’isteria affondano gli artigli nell’edificio e anche in Alec. Mettendosi l’arco sulla spalla e barcollando in avanti, i suoi piedi scricchiolano sul vetro rotto, e gli bruciano gli occhi e, Dio, –.

Non è proprio così che si era immaginato il suo venerdì sera. 

Sei ore fa stava bevendo un drink con Magnus in ufficio. Un’ora fa era seduto sul tetto del Penhallow Building, spiluccando l’impennaggio delle sue frecce, sulla faccia un sorriso come quello di un ragazzino che strappa i petali alle margherite (“ _m’ama, non m’ama, m’ama_ ”). E, venti minuti fa, stava bisticciando con Jace sul cibo da asporto da prendere dopo la ronda.

(«Abbiamo preso il cinese la settimana scorsa» si era lamentato Jace, steso per terra ma tenendosi sollevato coi gomiti, le ali abbandonate di lato. «Voglio cibo italiano. In questo momento ucciderei per del pollo alla parmigiana».

«Non è cinese, è _cucina fusion_ » aveva detto Clary. «I volantini sono sempre attaccati alla bacheca del mio dormitorio, voglio provarla. E sembra molto raffinata –».

Jace aveva sollevato una mano per interromperla. «Appunto. “ _Raffinata_ ” è solo una parola inventata dalla gente che vuole i nostri soldi per i loro crimini immorali contro il cibo. Non voglio mangiare del “pollo kung pao arieggiato” o dell’“essenza di wonton”. Voglio solo mangiare del cibo normale come una persona normale perché ho fame e sono di cattivo umore e non voglio mangiare nient’altro che sia stato cucinato da Izzy».

«Non abbiamo fatto letteralmente niente stasera _e_ hai mangiato prima che uscissimo».

«Quella era la mia prima cena. Questa è la mia seconda cena, che è ovviamente molto più importante. E poi ho davvero voglia di mangiare l’equivalente in formaggio del mio peso corporeo».

Clary aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e si era voltata verso Alec con le mani sui fianchi. «D’accordo, Alec, il tuo è il voto decisivo. Cinese o italiano? Mi sembra equo».

Alec voleva gli hamburger al bacon. Quelli dell’East Village. Con sottaceti extra, salsa extra, un bell’hamburger unto e pieno di colesterolo. Il suo stomaco aveva brontolato al solo pensiero.

«Se scelgo, voi due state zitti?» aveva chiesto invece, prima di premersi l’indice sull’orecchio e dare loro le spalle. «Iz, noi abbiamo finito qui. Di’ alla Herondale che la Penhallow non ha avuto visite che non stesse già aspettando, come già sapevamo. Vuoi che prendiamo da mangiare anche per te mentre torniamo al quartier generale?».

«La risposta è sì, ma dovrà aspettare» aveva risposto Izzy. «Abbiamo problemi più impellenti. Sintonizzate le radio sulla frequenza della polizia».

Alec aveva spostato il sintonizzatore sulla frequenza del centralino della polizia mentre Clary e Jace si avvicinavano. La radio aveva fatto un fruscio e crepitato, sputacchiando del rumore bianco, finché –.

«A tutte le unità, a tutte le unità, abbiamo un edificio in fiamme e una potenziale esplosione sulla Centonovesima Est, massicci danni all’infrastruttura, ci aspettiamo parecchi feriti. Procedete con cautela. Gli elicotteri di salvataggio stanno arrivando».

«Beh, i nostri piani per la cena vanno in fumo» aveva detto Jace. «E anche i nostri assegni dalla senatrice»).

Alec ha effettuato la sua buona dose di evacuazioni di emergenza, ma i palazzi che crollano non sono mai un divertimento. Inalazione di fumo, lesioni da schiacciamento, detriti negli occhi, le pareti che si piegano sotto il peso del tetto – deve ignorarlo. Ci sono delle persone intrappolate all’interno dell’edificio. Deve tirarle fuori.

_E non sa se l’esplosione all’ultimo piano sia stata causata da una fuga di gas o se si tratti di un incendio appiccato intenzionalmente._

Ma non c’è tempo di fermarsi a scoprirlo.

«Qualcuno riesce a sentirmi?!» urla Alec, ma il fumo gli si riversa nella bocca e Alec si tossisce violentemente nell’incavo del braccio. Gli bruciano gli occhi, che sgorgano lacrime mentre Alec raspa in cerca di qualcosa che possa usare per coprirsi la bocca. «C’è nessuno qui?!».

Pensa di trovarsi in un salotto, ma non può esserne sicuro. Il fumo si riversa dalla porta, fuoriuscendo dalla finestra in frantumi; il piano soprastante emette un lamento profondo e gutturale e i muri scricchiolano in modo infausto. In lontananza, Alec sente anche un sibilo, ma, oltre lo sbuffo del fumo, non ha la benché minima idea se sia del gas che fuoriesce oppure qualcos’altro, e non riesce nemmeno a sentire nient’altro che odore di bruciato.

Alec si toglie un guanto con uno strattone e si infila la mano tra i denti, ma non serve a granché: il fumo gli irrita la gola mentre barcolla tra i detriti. Un boato sferragliante proveniente dal basso fa tremare tutto il pavimento, il rimbombo si riverbera sulle sue gambe; Alec inspira bruscamente, scagliandosi nella direzione di quella che spera sia una porta, prima che una qualsiasi trave del pavimento ceda. 

Le finestre alle sue spalle vanno in frantumi, il vetro esplode per la pressione. Alec si copre la testa con un braccio quando un coccio gli graffia il retro della gamba; il dolore si impenna nell’interno della sua coscia e poi, qualche istante dopo, lo sciabordio caldo del sangue gli gocciola lungo il polpaccio fino a scendergli dentro lo stivale.

«C’è nessuno?!» grida di nuovo, seppur smorzato dal guanto. Tossisce, il fumo gli gratta i polmoni, e Alec oltrepassa una porta barcollando. Si afferra con forza al legno. «Se riuscite a sentirmi, fate rumore!».

«¡ _Aquí_!» giunge una voce. «Aiuto, aiutateci!».

Il fumo gli inibisce il senso dell’orientamento e Alec avanza barcollando, tastando il muro nel mentre. Le luci rosse continuano a sfarfallare sopra la sua testa ma l’impianto sprinkler è fuori gioco – l’aria è calda e secca e piena di polvere, ed è tagliente sulla mandibola di Alec e sul lato del collo dove la tuta non lo protegge. Brucia come un’escoriazione da asfalto.

_Oh, ha proprio intenzione di_ pretendere _quegli hamburger al bacon dell’East Village se ne esce vivo. Non importa quanto cazzo di formaggio Jace voglia mangiare –._

L’intero edificio trema, un gorgoglio che si increspa dalle fondamenta. Alec si immobilizza, trattenendo il respiro.

E poi l’intera stanza soprastante _crolla_ attraverso il soffitto in una grandinata di pietrisco e calcestruzzo e polvere. Le assi del pavimento deviano e si scheggiano e l’intero edificio sbanda di lato – Alec viene schiantato contro il muro mentre l’arco gli si conficca nella schiena.

«Cazzo» digrigna tra i denti, spazzolandosi via la cenere grigia che gli ricopre la maschera e il volto. Il corridoio è buio e rigonfio di un fumo nero come la pece. Alec non riesce nemmeno a vedersi le mani. Le pareti si lamentano di nuovo. Un altro crollo imminente. 

Poi, un urlo, silenziato bruscamente dalla cascata di pietrisco. Alec si sorregge al muro, appoggiando le spalle alla carta da parati screpolata, e avanza con cautela. Ogni passo gli fa pulsare il cuore in gola, aspettandosi che il piede affondi direttamente tra le assi del pavimento.

«Dove siete?!» urla Alec, artigliando la propria cintura multiuso alla ricerca di una torcia. Le dà un colpo per accenderla, ma la luce gialla rimbalza sull’impenetrabile parete di fumo, le particelle di polvere vorticano davanti ai suoi occhi e gli si incollano alle ciglia. Non c’è nessun eco. «Se riuscite ancora a sentirmi, urlate di nuovo!».

« _¡Aquí!_ ».

Il cuore gli martella nelle orecchie. Alec avanza a tentoni lungo il muro finché le sue dita non si chiudono attorno ad una porta aperta e Alec si infila all’interno, le dita dei piedi si impigliano in travi erranti del pavimento che sono cadute dall’alto. _Cieco._ È completamente accecato, continua ad avanzare barcollando come un ubriaco, come un uomo completamente privo di poteri. A che serve l’addestramento quando non riesce a vedere niente, a sentire niente –.

Getta via il guanto e si copre la bocca con il dorso del braccio, tossendosi sulla spalla. Il fascio di luce della torcia viene inghiottito da delle sagome increspate di fumo. E l’aria – l’aria è calda, rovente, abbastanza calda da far sì che gli sembri che la pelle gli si stia staccando dalle ossa. 

Dall’altra parte della stanza una donna singhiozza, soffocando il pianto di un bambino.

Un diluvio di polvere di mattoni scende dal soffitto, riempiendo le orecchie di Alec mentre procede sbandando all’interno della stanza, scontrandosi con i detriti e i mobili caduti. Il suo dispositivo di comunicazione sputacchia e crepita – attraverso la rete, riesce a sentire Izzy che dà istruzioni a Clary, vari piani più sotto – ma nella sua testa riecheggia un suono stridente, un fischio acuto. Alec muove a scatti la torcia nella stanza: il fumo si avvolge e ondeggia contro il soffitto, ma uno strato sottile di aria più pulita si mantiene al suolo. Alec ha la bocca secca, ma c’è ancora dell’ossigeno per respirare. Non c’è fuoco qui. Solo giroletti scheggiati e un armadio rovesciato e –.

Il fascio di luce della torcia illumina la sagoma di una persona raggomitolata nell’angolo più lontano: il suo viso è rivolto al muro, la sua schiena è rivolta al fumo, così ammantata di cenere e fuliggine che Alec potrebbe scambiarla per un’ombra. 

Ma non è un’ombra. È una donna. Una donna anziana. Sta tremando, trema per dei singhiozzi silenziosi, tenendosi con disperazione qualcosa contro il petto.

Alec oltrepassa facilmente la libreria caduta con un salto. 

«Ehi!» urla, afferrando la donna per una spalla. La donna sussulta, voltandosi di colpo, e il bianco dei suoi occhi è innaturale in contrasto col grigio della sua pelle. Il suo volto è afflitto dall’angoscia, e fra le braccia tiene un bambino, che non può avere più di cinque anni, con le guance e il collo segnati da lacrime nere.

«Avanti!» urla Alec. Un fragore violento si diffonde velocemente sulle travi del pavimento dietro di lui, ma Alec non può guardare. Il bambino piange, seppellendo il viso nella spalla della donna, che si agita così all’improvviso che Alec teme che l’edificio stia per ritirarsi sotto i loro piedi.

«Alzatevi!» urla di nuovo, tirando su la donna. «Dobbiamo andare! Forza!».

Non aspetta una risposta.

Alec strappa il bambino dalle braccia della donna, stringendoselo al petto, e poi solleva la donna con l’altro braccio. Attraversa di nuovo la stanza, verso la porta, ma poi il suo ginocchio colpisce con forza qualcosa di affilato e il suo piede atterra su un chiodo, che affonda nella suola del suo anfibio. Alec grugnisce per il dolore, ma si rifiuta di piegarsi, digrignando i denti mentre si spinge in avanti.

Il fumo si riversa dalla porta, fiondandosi verso la finestra in frantumi. Trascina Alec come una risacca, spingendolo sulla schiena. Inciampa e incespica ma non cadrà, entrando barcollando nella stanza dove il pavimento è collassato, un cratere profondo colmo di fumo e di scintille si è aperto sotto i suoi piedi.

_Cazzo,_ pensa, ma l’adrenalina gli scorre nelle vene e l’unica cosa che riesce a vedere è questa piccola apertura della finestra dall’altra parte della stanza, la più fugace sorgente di luce. Riesce a sentire le sirene. Ne è sicuro.

La donna anziana gli afferra con più forza la faretra. Alec riesce a sentirla sussurrare: « _No, no, no_ ».

_Però devo,_ pensa lui. 

Fa un passo indietro. E poi un altro. E poi Alec corre e balza oltre lo squarcio sul pavimento. Atterra con un tonfo e il suo piede gli manda una fitta di dolore, scivolando sul sangue che fuoriesce dalla suola del suo stivale. Si rifiuta di cadere. 

Ma la sua freccia è scomparsa, lo stesso la teleferica. Sa solo che è vicino alla finestra per via dello scricchiolio del vetro in frantumi sotto i suoi piedi. 

_Come usciamo adesso? Come li tiro fuori da qui vivi?_ Non è una domanda, ma una necessità. Passa velocemente al vaglio la situazione: l’arco è appeso alla sua spalla, ha una faretra piena di frecce. Ci sono ancora un paio di rampini sulla sua cintura. _La fune supporterà il peso di tre persone?_ Forse. Ma Alec non ha abbastanza mani per portarli entrambi contemporaneamente. 

Non sospeso a trenta metri d’altezza. 

È impossibile riuscire a raggiungere le scale. Ed è ancora meno probabile riuscire a farsi strada tra dieci piani fino al piano terra. Alec lancia un’occhiata oltre la propria spalla per guardare il fumo crepitante; lampi arancioni e gialli fendono l’oscurità, lambendo la spelonca sul pavimento.

_Fuoco._

Le dita del bambino si trasformano in pugni sul colletto della tuta di Alec. Devono uscire dalla finestra. 

Da qualche parte molto più in basso uno schianto assordante trema attraverso il palazzo e, come si fa coi lampi, Alec conta – un momento, due, tre di silenzio – prima che l’intero piano si inclini di lato. Le assi del pavimento, i mobili, _tutto quanto_ scivola verso il muro più lontano, portando quasi con sé i piedi di Alec. Alec si getta in avanti, infilando la donna e il bambino tra sé stesso e il muro, con le dita che scolpiscono fori nel cartongesso.

«Arkangel!» urla Alec nel dispositivo di comunicazione. «Arkangel, ho due civili per un passaggio aereo, al dodicesimo piano, appartamento sul lato ovest! Adesso!».

«Sto arrivando, tieni duro!» giunge la voce di Jace, e Alec stringe i denti, tenendosi forte mentre il pavimento sprofonda ancora una volta, suoni di fratture che squarciano il fumo. La donna anziana artiglia la parte anteriore della tuta di Alec, farfugliando preghiere in una lingua che Alec non conosce, implorando un Dio che finora non ha risparmiato loro nessun favore, ma Alec non ha intenzione di lasciarla morire stanotte. 

Non ha intenzione di lasciar morire _nessuno_ , stanotte, e poi si prenderà quell’hamburger al bacon, e Jace e Clary dovranno farsene una fottuta ragione. 

«D’accordo, sono fuori, a quale finestra sei? Non ti vedo!» gli urla Jace nell’orecchio. Alec si issa il bambino un po’ più in alto fra le braccia e poi tira la donna verso la finestra. Boccheggia in cerca d’aria ma ingurgita solo cenere. Si soffoca. Ha gli occhi rossi. Lacrimano. 

_Jace non ci vedrà. Non con tutto questo fumo._

La donna affonda le dita nell’avambraccio di Alec, le sue unghie smussate premono sul cuoio dei suoi parabracci. Alec abbassa lo sguardo sulla torcia che tiene in mano.

E poi tira indietro il braccio e scaglia la torcia attraverso la finestra. 

«Mi hai quasi colpito in faccia con quella!» grida Jace. «Mi sto avvicinando. Fa’ salire il primo sul davanzale e digli che dovrà saltare. Lo prenderò io».

Alec si raggomitola attorno alla donna, facendole scudo dal fumo come meglio può. L’altra mano è appoggiata a palmo aperto sulla testolina del bambino, assicurandosi che i suoi occhi e la sua bocca siano premuti contro la giuntura della spalla di Alec. 

«Deve salire sul davanzale, la prenderà il mio partner» urla Alec alla donna. Dà dei pugni per togliere i cocci di vetro dentellato che si protendono dal telaio della finestra e tira la donna per il braccio finché non si muove. Il suo intero corpo trema mentre si solleva a fatica sul davanzale, con le pantofole e la camicia da notte, afferrando con forza la mano di Alec. 

« _Por favor, por favor,_ ti scongiuro» piagnucola, artigliandogli il braccio. «¡ _Por favor,_ no!»

«Deve saltare!» urla Alec. «Salti! _¡Salte!_ » _._

Alec sottrae il braccio dalla sua presa e la spinge più forte che può tra le scapole. La donna urla, ma la sua voce viene inghiottita dal fumo in un istante, e poi – scompare. 

Ad Alec esce il cuore dal petto. Il bambino si ritira verso il collo di Alec e Alec stringe la presa attorno al suo corpicino, ma il mondo è improvvisamente silenzioso. Non sente niente, né il ruggito del fuoco o lo sbuffo del fumo o le grida – _moltissime grida._

Non respira. Non ci riesce. C’è solo uno stridio acuto nelle sue orecchie –.

E il crepitio del dispositivo di comunicazione. _Jace._

«L’ho presa! E questa è una! Hai anche l’altro o resti fermo lì?».

«Non ho evacuato il piano, ci sono delle altre persone intrappolate!» urla Alec di rimando, tossendo violentemente mentre dell’altra cenere gli riempie la bocca. «Ecco il bambino! Sei pronto?!».

«Sto tornando indietro, adesso mi riavvicino. Dieci metri e ci sono».

Alec fa leva per allontanare il bambino dal suo petto, ma le sue manine si chiudono a pugni sulla tracolla della faretra di Alec, stringendola e tirandola e strattonandola con tutte le sue forze – ma Alec è più forte. Sistema il bambino sul davanzale e lo afferra saldamente per le spalle e spera, _Santiddio_ , che il bambino sia troppo piccolo per ricordarsi di essere stato gettato fuori da una finestra per aver salva la vita. 

«Arkangel! Ora!».

Alec spinge il bambino giù dalla finestra e anche lui svanisce nel fumo. Un secondo di un rumore bianco straziante e poi – poi Alec ode il ronzio rivelatore delle ali di Jace che funzionano in modo supplementare con del peso extra. 

«Pacchetto ricevuto» afferma Jace. «Devo andare a prendere Muse, tu vedi di non farti ammazzare!».

Alec digrigna i denti, passandosi un braccio sulla faccia mentre si volta di nuovo verso la stanza. L’odore del fumo è cambiato: il tanfo, il lezzo stantio del pietrisco ora è più netto, crepita, più vivo, e questo significa che brucia. Alec sente il calore espandersi sul suo viso, il sudore gli gocciola lungo l’interno della maschera. 

Fuoco. Nelle vicinanze. Si sta avvicinando _._ Il soffitto collasserà presto, se prima le fiamme non bruciano attraverso il pavimento. La tuta di Alec è scivolosa contro la sua pelle, ma il suo sangue è freddo. È ironico.

_È il trauma, più che altro,_ lo corregge il suo cervello, assomigliando terribilmente ad Izzy, ma Alec non può permettersi di starla a sentire. Per un istante, è di nuovo in quella chiesa incenerita, in quel vicolo con il pirocinetico, con la sua mano di fuoco. Riesce ancora a sentire le vesciche che gli si formano sulla pelle.

In lontananza, qualcun altro grida in cerca d’aiuto. _Non c’è tempo per avere paura._

Alec salta di nuovo oltre lo squarcio sul pavimento, ma stavolta il suo piede scivola. La suola del suo stivale è resa scivolosa dal sangue e Alec cade di peso sul ginocchio; l’impatto gli riverbera attraverso la rotula, su lungo la coscia e poi lungo il fianco come una freccia mirata alla ferita d’arma da fuoco ancora in via di guarigione. Un urlo di dolore gli viene strappato dalle interiora, la sofferenza che lacera la cicatrice, ma Alec si stringe una mano sulle costole al suono di altre grida sputate fuori dai detriti e dal fumo. 

Si rimette in piedi, ma è come un filo che viene tagliato sopra la sua testa – oppure tutti i tendini del suo corpo si strappano – e il ginocchio gli si piega sotto il peso, la gamba si accascia. Barcolla in avanti, con le dita che gli affondano nell’armatura, bramose di strapparla come fosse pelle arrendevole, e si preme con forza sulle garze sotto la tuta dove il dolore si ritaglia un epicentro. 

_Cosa non darebbe per un superpotere utile. Guarigione, soppressione del dolore, invulnerabilità, sembrano tutti ottimi_ , _cazzo,_ pensa, digrignando i denti. Forse è un pensiero inappropriato quando il palazzo sta per disintegrarsi sotto di lui, ma Izzy gli ha sempre detto che ha un senso dell’umorismo macabro, per cui perché mai non darle ragione. Izzy l’apprezza sempre.

_Crack._

Alec si immobilizza, ancora in ginocchio. 

Un botto fragoroso trema attraverso le assi del pavimento, un sisma violento che riverbera nel corpo di Alec. Non si azzarda a muoversi, ma le mura si sgretolano tutt’intorno a lui, i mattoni e la malta collassano nel cratere sul pavimento; Alec sente odore di metallo bollente, travi in acciaio scoperte che puzzano come sangue, e l’olezzo del legno che brucia e del pietrisco. Dietro di lui, sotto di lui, sotto il pavimento, riesce a sentire le fiamme che sputacchiano e sibilano, il calore che gli si diffonde verso le ginocchia, un fumo acre e rovente nella sua gola.

Si solleva spingendo su un ginocchio, spostando il peso molto lentamente, ma poi –.

Le travi del pavimento sotto di lui si piegano come se non fossero niente, come se fossero fatte di carta, e Alec cade, improvvisamente, nell’oscurità.

Ondeggia in avanti, la sua mano vola ad afferrare qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ , un’asse del pavimento spezzata, una trave d’acciaio – ma non indossa il guanto e le schegge gli penetrano nel palmo nudo. Alec urla, e la sua presa scivola, e sta per cadere. 

_Ma non cade._

Del cuoio tiepido e morbido si avvolge attorno al suo polso e lo tira verso l’alto, proprio mentre l’intero piano sottostante svanisce nella cenere; il fuoco, tre piani più in basso, lo inghiotte e ruggisce come un motore a reazione. Il calore delle fiamme divampa, più caldo, solo qualche secondo dopo, alimentato dai detriti che cadono, bruciacchiando i piedi a penzoloni di Alec. 

Alec sibila tra i denti, il suo palmo nudo è bagnato di sangue, ma la presa sul suo polso lo tiene stretto. 

«Ti tengo!» urla un uomo sopra la sua testa, sovrastato dal fumo e dai mattoni che cadono. 

Alec non riesce a vederlo, non riesce a vedere la sua mano, ma sente il cuoio usurato di un guanto contro la pelle. Afferra a sua volta il polso dell’uomo, facendo ondeggiare una gamba verso l’alto, su quello che rimane del pavimento, e poi l’altra. Alec si rotola sullo stomaco, non proprio bramoso di baciare un pavimento che probabilmente crollerà sotto di lui – ma è vicino; appoggia la fronte al suolo e rantola. Il suo corpo si solleva con dei respiri macilenti mentre boccheggia in cerca d’aria. 

Una forza invisibile separa il fumo, spingendolo indietro contro le pareti mentre si contorce e si increspa dietro un’enorme parete di energia. Ma finalmente Alec riesce di nuovo a vedere sé stesso, ed è come riprendere possesso del proprio corpo; si obbliga a contrarre le dita. Si contraggono. Esala una risata tremolante e sollevata e qualcuno dietro di lui sbuffa sonoramente. 

«Sei un idiota eroico con degli istinti suicidi, lo sai?». È a malapena un sussurro, o forse è un grido. Alec non lo sa. Gli ronzano ancora le orecchie. Gli pulsano le tempie, gli sembra che gli si stiano squamando gli occhi. Deve chiuderli, affondando le unghie nel pavimento quando il suo petto è scosso dalle convulsioni nel tentativo di espellere il fumo inalato. Gli sembra di star per avere dei conati. 

Poi ci sono delle mani sulla sua schiena. Sulle sue spalle, sulla sua spina dorsale, che gli stringono le costole, che gli toccano i fianchi, le cosce, tastandolo alla ricerca di ferite. Un inspiro netto, uno schiocco di lingua, e poi Alec si concede di essere girato, e si ritrova faccia a faccia con Nightlock. 

Nessuno dei due dice niente, ma Nightlock afferra Alec per le spalle, le sue dita ammaccano le clavicole di Alec. Fissa al viso di Alec strisciato di fuliggine con uno sguardo così intenso che Alec non è sicuro che sia davvero il palazzo ad essere in fiamme o se sia qualcosa di completamente diverso. 

Non è nemmeno sicuro di star respirando. Magari non lo sta facendo. Il suo corpo si muove come se avesse inserito il pilota automatico; si tira a sedere, ma Nightlock non si reclina, accerchiando Alec col proprio corpo. È rovente, ma è un tipo di calore diverso dal fuoco che si diffonde con velocità dai piani sottostanti; Alec percepisce quel calore corporeo e lo inala. _Solo per un istante._

E poi il momento passa, e Alec si scosta dalle mani di Nightlock. Si scambiano un’occhiata e l’unica cosa a cui Alec riesce a pensare è: _dobbiamo sbrigarci._

Nightlock allunga una mano e tira Alec in piedi.

E ad Alec non serve dirlo a Nightlock due volte. 

____________________

«Sei davvero entrata in quella drogheria a comprarti una borsa di ghiaccio con la tuta addosso? E non fregava niente a nessuno?» domanda Jace, un’ora e mezzo dopo, strizzando gli occhi verso Clary mentre lei si tiene una borsa di ghiaccio sulla guancia escoriata con un’espressione arrabbiata sul viso. «Me la presti?».

«Va’ a comprartene una» ribatte Clary, ma, quando Jace mette il broncio, approfondendo il solco fra le sue sopracciglia, lei sospira e gli lancia al petto la borsa. 

Jace non spreca tempo nell’affondare il suo intero volto nel ghiaccio con un sospiro di sollievo. «Oh, _Dio_ , che bello» espira. «Iz, il prossimo aggiornamento per le mie ali può includere un dispenser di cubetti di ghiaccio? Sarebbe multifunzionale. Per trattare le ustioni e per i drink post-ronda. Due piccioni con una fava».

Alec alzerebbe gli occhi al cielo se ci riuscisse. 

Ma non ci riesce.

Non ci riesce, perché è completamente e totalmente _esausto_. Il solo stare eretto lo fa ondeggiare avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, come lo stoppino di una candela accesa. La sua vista è sfocata agli angoli e ha la mente annebbiata, i suoi occhi sono secchi e bruciano. Il suo corpo duole e c’è una pulsazione nel suo palmo, e nel suo piede e nelle sue reni. La sua pelle è incrostata e screpolata e pizzica ogni volta che lui si tende, spaccandosi in faglie come un terreno desertificato e secco. La fuliggine nera lo ricopre da testa a piedi e Alec teme la prima goccia di pioggia, perché trasformerà la cenere sulla sua pelle in catrame, e poi ci vorrà una vita per lavarsela via dai capelli.

Hanno tutti e tre un aspetto orribile, spaparanzati su un tetto a un isolato di distanza dai resti del condominio, che continua a fumare in lontananza, una colonna mostruosa di grigio che fuoriesce verso il cielo. Anche il vento sa di cenere e carbone.

Jace si lascia cadere di peso sulla schiena, steso come una stella marina con la borsa del ghiaccio che gli copre la faccia. Le sue ali sono abbandonate, l’idraulica bloccata dal pietrisco e il titanio ossidato dal fuoco, il loro luccichio non è più brillante e sfrontato. Un sottile gocciolio di sangue si è seccato su un sopracciglio di Jace, colando da un taglio sottile che gli era stato inflitto da una scheggia vagante lungo l’attaccatura dei capelli; il sangue incrostato gli ha incollato le ciglia in un grumo e si è scavato un sentiero rosso sulla sua maschera. 

Clary si lascia cadere accanto a lui, la curva della sua schiena assomiglia ad una parabola, la testa le ciondola tra le spalle. I suoi capelli rossi sono ingrigiti dalla cenere e arruffati sulle punte. Il suo viso e le sue braccia sono arrossati da ustioni di primo grado, ma sono ferite abbastanza superficiali da non lasciare una cicatrice.

Alec non sarà così fortunato.

La sua tuta è strappata dietro al ginocchio e il sangue gli si è coagulato in un impasto nero e spesso; riesce a sentirlo sbriciolarsi nell’interno della sua coscia e lungo il lato del polpaccio. Sarà fortunato se non gli viene un’infezione o, peggio, il tetano, se la ferita da perforazione sulla pianta del piede è da tenere in considerazione. È ironico, sul serio, che il dolore ansante nel suo petto sia l’ultima delle sue preoccupazioni.

Cerca di stabilizzare il respiro: respira piano, con cautela, inspira ed espira, l’aria notturna è fredda e umida ma non è ristoratrice. La conduce in profondità nel suo petto e gusta la minaccia della pioggia.

Si sente ancora nauseato.

_Ma ne è valsa la pena_ , pensa, stringendosi le braccia attorno allo stomaco per tenersi tutto insieme. L’oscillamento peggiora, ma si costringe a tenere gli occhi aperti mentre scruta le strade sottostanti.

Clary aveva salvato otto persone dal primo piano del condominio prima che il fuoco ne prendesse il controllo. Jace aveva preso quattro persone che avevano saltato dal tetto e ne aveva portate in salvo, per aria, quante più aveva potuto. E Alec e Nightlock erano avanzati a fatica in mezzo a quella carneficina, spalla a spalla e schiena contro schiena, e avevano salvato altre ventidue persone che non potevano raggiungere le scale perché il tetto era crollato sulla scala antincendio, intrappolandoli all’interno.

Alec li aveva fatti uscire mentre Nightlock aveva tenuto a posto il soffitto sopra di sé con entrambi i palmi aperti.

_Altre ventidue persone che i vigili del fuoco non avrebbero raggiunto in tempo._

Ad Alec continuano a far male le spalle sotto il peso. 

Non è riuscito a portare via tutti.

Il fuoco ha preso i piani e le fondamenta dal basso, e un’esplosione sul tetto ha fatto crollare l’edificio su di loro, anche con Nightlock che si sforzava al massimo per tenere sollevato il peso di tutto quell’acciaio e di quel pietrisco con la sua pura forza. 

Alec riesce ancora a percepire il potere di Nightlock che scatta nell’aria: l’energia tesa, incapace di dissiparsi, che spinge sulla pelle di Alec, massaggiandolo come se fosse malleabile. Riesce ancora a vedere la morsa nervosa della mandibola di Nightlock. La furia e la determinazione nei suoi occhi. Il sangue sulle sue mani. 

La sua voce che grida –.

“ _Non puoi salvare tutti quanti_ ”. Alec non riesce a ricordare chi gliel’abbia detto. Forse era stato Nightlock. Ma non ha molta importanza. 

A volte non si riesce a salvare tutti quanti. Ci si può raccontare che si sarebbe potuto essere più veloci, o che si sarebbe potuto essere più forti, o che si sarebbe potuto fare anche solo una cosa diversamente e forse una persona in più sarebbe potuta tornare dalla propria famiglia, magari non tutta intera, ma perlomeno viva –.

Alec se lo ripete come un mantra, ma le parole non sono mai davvero diventate più semplici da mandare giù: invece, il vento sussurra (“ _non sei riuscito a salvare tutti_ ”) e il groppo nella sua gola sembra un pezzo di mattone che gli trancia la trachea. Sa che lo sentono anche Jace e Clary, la calma sbianca entrambi i loro volti mentre bisticciano senza entusiasmo per la borsa del ghiaccio e fingono di ridere. 

_Non riesci a salvare tutti_.

Gettando da parte l’arco e la faretra, Alec si arrende al vento che cerca disperatamente di mandarlo al tappeto. Si abbassa con un lamento anchilosato e si appoggia all’indietro sui palmi delle mani, fissando il cielo. Non è del tutto sicuro di dove finisca il fumo e comincino le nuvole, il grigio e il viola sono quasi lo stesso. Le sirene risuonano più in basso, le luci azzurre e rosse illuminano il fianco dell’edificio, riflettendosi sulle finestre, ma deviano su Alec come gocce di pioggia nell’olio. Il trambusto rimesta la sensazione aggrovigliata nel suo petto che Alec non riesce a comprendere se sia sollievo, rammarico oppure un esecrabile amalgama di entrambi.

«Dov’è andato Nightlock?» chiede Jace, la sua voce è smorzata dalla borsa del ghiaccio. È ancora spaparanzato in posizione supina e sembra piuttosto ridicolo.

«Ha detto che voleva assicurarsi che la polizia facesse il suo lavoro» risponde Clary, protendendo il mento verso il bordo del tetto e il rumore per la strada sottostante. Aggrotta un po’ la fronte quando parla. «La gente che vive in questo quartiere di solito non è la principale preoccupazione dei poliziotti».

_Dovrei andare a vedere come sta,_ pensa Alec, ma deve contare fino a cinque prima di riuscire a muoversi. Si tira su sulle ginocchia, testando con cautela il proprio peso sul piede malandato e prova a mettersi in piedi, ma se ne pente all’istante. Si lascia sfuggire un lungo sibilo di dolore tra i denti.

Clary lo guarda in modo scettico e, sotto la borsa del ghiaccio, Jace aggiunge opportunamente: «Io me ne resto qui sdraiato un altro po’, tu va’ pure avanti».

Alec si allunga verso l’arco, chiedendosi se sia più semplice calarsi giù lungo l’edificio oppure se debba zoppicare giù lungo la scala antincendio (zoppicare sulle scale antincendio è una cosa in cui ultimamente è diventato notevolmente esperto), quando la pressione nell’aria cambia. Quella sensazione punzecchiante diventa un invito, una mano invisibile che lega le proprie dita a quelle di Alec, tirandolo in avanti verso il bordo del tetto. Jace e Clary non se ne accorgono – non succede mai – ma, per quanto riguarda Alec, è così sintonizzato con quella sensazione come lo è col proprio respiro.

Scruta il cielo alla ricerca di Nightlock, strizzando gli occhi contro il buio privo di stelle, ma nessuno esce dalle nuvole. L’agitazione spazza via il fumo solidificato nel suo stomaco, azzuffandosi con il dolore lieve nel fianco e la fitta più netta che gli infilza il piede ad ogni passo che fa in direzione della scala antincendio.

____________________

La polizia ha istituito un perimetro di due isolati attorno al condominio; mezza dozzina di ambulanze sono sparpagliate sul marciapiede, e dei fragili gazebo bianchi sono stati montati perché i paramedici possano prendersi cura dei feriti che riescono a camminare, mentre quelli che sono ridotti peggio vengono dirottati direttamente al Bellevue Hospital.

La strada è scivolosa come olio per via dell’acqua delle autopompe, nera, iridescente e scintillante. Alcuni pompieri, che si sono tolti le tute da lavoro, se ne stanno curvi sul cordolo del marciapiede a fissarsi gli stivali. Il sudore ha tracciato dei sentieri nella sporcizia sulla loro pelle. Hanno un aspetto tanto terribile quanto lo è la sensazione che prova Alec.

È facile individuare chi era all’interno dell’edificio quando è crollato: è insanguinato e trema ed è ricoperto di polvere e, in un certo qual modo, Alec è fortunato, perché si amalgama bene tra la folla. La sua maschera può a malapena definirsi tale quando tutta la sua faccia è coperta di fuliggine. 

E tuttavia si trattiene nell’ombra e serpeggia tra la folla, evitando gli occhi degli agenti di polizia che fanno domande pericolose. Sente una giovane piangere su una barella, i suoi occhi sono chiusi e gonfi a causa delle bruciature. Alec osserva i paramedici coprire un uomo anziano con una coperta antishock mentre cercano di prendergli le pulsazioni e lui farnetica qualcosa di incomprensibile come un’arteria scoppiata. Sul marciapiede c’è una pozza di sangue che filtra nelle crepe dell’asfalto e che è stata imbrattata da centinaia di piedi che vi sono passati attraverso.

Alec cerca di non indugiare; inghiotte quel groppo in gola, ma fa male, lo graffia. Si fa largo a spallate nel caos verso la prima fila, dove i camion dei pompieri se ne stanno in una fila irreggimentata a schizzare acqua sulle rovine fumanti. 

E poi sente un bambino piangere. Il pianto stridulo e isterico di un bambino terrorizzato che taglia la foschia del dolore di Alec come una lama, dividendo il buio a metà. Alec si ferma in mezzo alla strada e si volta verso il suono – un paio di persone lo guardano e, in lontananza, sente i sussurri circolare (“ _guarda, è un super_ ”) – e lì, sotto la pozzanghera di un lampione, ci sono la donna anziana con la camicia da notte e il bambino in pigiama che Alec aveva gettato fuori dalla finestra per metterli in salvo.

Sono entrambi vivi. La donna ha una fasciatura attorno alla testa e delle scottature rosse sulle mani e il bambino sta stringendo la sua vestaglia, singhiozzando, mentre un paramedico tenta invano di mettergli una coperta attorno alle spalle. 

Alec fa un passo verso di loro, ma non si avvicina ulteriormente. Vorrebbe andare da loro, dire qualcosa, ma non sa cosa. Non sa come. 

Non rimane mai nei paraggi per il _come_. A questo punto, di solito, se n’è andato da un pezzo, a qualche rapporto a cui deve essere presente oppure a qualche missione. Di solito è molto impaziente perché Sentinel se ne vada, eppure adesso…

«Sentinel!» lo chiama Nightlock e Alec distoglie lo sguardo dalla donna anziana mentre Nightlock cammina a lunghe falcate dietro di lui. Nightlock è coperto di pietrisco incrostato. La sua giacca è sporca di brandelli di vernice e polvere di mattone, c’è del sangue marrone scuro schizzato sulle sue maniche bruciacchiate e, anche dietro la maschera, Alec riconosce il volto di un uomo stanco che però continua a muoversi come se potesse piegare il mondo fra le sue mani se è abbastanza determinato.

Fa sì che le persone lo guardino, non è il tipo d’uomo che si ritirerà malvolentieri nell’ombra. La sua determinazione, la sua dedizione, la sua _intrepidezza_ attraggono attenzione, ma di nessuno più di quella di Alec.

Alec riesce a percepire la gente che li fissa. Osserva un paramedico dare un colpetto ad un collega sulla spalla per farlo guardare nella loro direzione. Alec si innervosisce mentre i sussurri della folla si affrettano lungo la sua nuca (“ _quello chi è, lo riconosci?_ ”). Con la coda dell’occhio vede un poliziotto assottigliare lo sguardo verso Nightlock e appoggiare la mano sul calcio della pistola.

Alec si innervosisce. 

È crollato un palazzo e ci sono tutte queste persone malconce e insanguinate riversate per strada, senza un posto dove andare, eppure questo poliziotto è pronto a puntare la pistola contro un super se uno di loro fa anche solo un passo fuori posto. Alec stringe le labbra in una linea dura, serrando la mano contro la cinghia della faretra, con le dita che prudono per raggiungere l’arco – ma poi le labbra di Nightlock si sollevano ad un angolo come per dire “ _calmati_ ”.

Nightlock allunga una mano, che si appoggia sul braccio di Alec. (Alec percepisce di nuovo quel calore. Ci si appoggia. Non può farne a meno). Nightlock tira delicatamente la sua tuta, non è più un tocco invisibile, e Alec si concede di essere spostato. 

«Lei è Rosa Santiago» dice Nightlock, indicando con il capo la donna anziana mentre guida Alec verso il marciapiede. «E suo nipote, Max. Ho detto che ti avrei portato da loro quando ti avessi trovato. Volevano ringraziare l’uomo con la maschera nera che ha salvato loro la vita».

La terra si ritrae da sotto lo stomaco di Alec senza preavviso, nello stesso identico modo in cui succede sempre quando vola con Jace e sfrecciano troppo velocemente e troppo improvvisamente verso il suolo. Al suo passaggio, lascia dietro di sé uno spazio vuoto con cui il corpo di Alec non sa che fare: _dovrebbe essere riempito dal resto delle sue interiora? Dovrebbe restare vuoto? E cosa ne direbbe di un proiettile confortevolmente piazzato da uno di quei poliziotti dal grilletto facile?_

Il bambino, Max, tira su col naso rumorosamente e sbircia verso Alec. Dà degli strattoni alla vestaglia di Rosa e lei gli accarezza i capelli e poi solleva lo sguardo, incrociando gli occhi di Alec per la prima volta. E Alec osserva il mutamento nella sua espressione: la paura momentanea, e poi la sorpresa, e infine il crepitio dei suoi occhi mentre lo invita ad avvicinarsi. 

Nightlock stringe il braccio di Alec in modo rassicurante. 

Max, d’altro canto, lancia delle occhiate caute a Nightlock, venato di cenere e polvere e sangue com’è, e poi si ritrae in sé stesso, raggomitolandosi fra le mani di Rosa. Alec vede le lacrime pungere gli occhi di Max, un singhiozzo bloccato in gola, il modo in cui le sue mani minuscole tremano – ma ecco quando Alec avverte qualcosa sgocciolare nel posto dove si trovava il suo stomaco. 

_Umiltà,_ pensa. _Modestia._ Quella stessa vena protettiva e avventata che ha da quando è nata Isabelle e gliel’hanno messa tra le braccia e lui è diventato un supereroe in tutti i sensi che contano davvero. 

«Ti chiami Max?» chiede Alec. Gli occhi di Max guizzano su di lui, sgranati e acquosi. Osserva Alec come un animale spaventato e Alec fa del suo meglio per rilassarsi, per ridursi ad una persona meno simile ad un’ombra emersa da un incendio e più simile ad un amico. Lascia afflosciare le proprie spalle e le dita gli si rilassano lungo i fianchi, e il riguardo nei confronti dei poliziotti sospettosi scivola via dal suo sorriso sghembo. «Anche il mio fratellino si chiama Max. Ma non è tosto come te. Sei stato molto coraggioso».

Max lo fissa con quello sguardo perspicace che hanno i bambini, insicuro nei confronti di uno sconosciuto ma affascinato da un uomo misterioso che indossa una maschera e gli sta sorridendo; si succhia l’unghia del pollice finché questa non si rompe e poi fa capolino tra le gambe di Rosa per guardare di nuovo Nightlock.

Nightlock si limita a sorridere raggiante. 

Con un ultimo colpetto di nocche contro il braccio di Alec, Nightlock si abbassa per mettersi all’altezza degli occhi di Max. Alec riesce a percepire lo sguardo del poliziotto osservarli e vuole mettersi tra la pistola e Nightlock, anche se è una cosa sciocca e sta già sanguinando, ma il suo corpo non si muove. 

«Ti va ti vedere una cosa davvero forte?» chiede Nightlock a Max, schioccando le dita. Una pulsazione di energia deforma l’aria con uno strano scintillio goniocromico, che si increspa e si contorce come un serpente. Max sgrana gli occhi e si raggomitola di nuovo contro le gambe di Rosa. Nightlock ride fra sé e sé.

Nelle vicinanze, un uomo con addosso una casacca arancione tuona attraverso un megafono. Gli stivali dei vigili del fuoco cigolano sull’asfalto bagnato. La folla strepita contro la linea del nastro giallo della polizia, i flash delle fotocamere sono accecanti dove i collaboratori freelance hanno già cominciato ad arrivare a fiotti, ansiosi di raggiungere l’edizione mattutina del _New York Times._

C’è una famiglia seduta sul marciapiede con delle coperte antishock attorno alle spalle; le sirene acute e le luci azzurre e stroboscopiche li inondano, i loro sguardi assomigliano a vetro appannato. Un uomo anziano sta scrostando via del sangue rappreso sul volto di una giovane donna con un foglio di giornale, appoggiato alla cabina telefonica dall’altra parte della strada. Un cane se ne sta in mezzo alla strada con i peli del collo sollevati e i denti scoperti ad abbaiare ai vigili del fuoco emersi dal fumo che indossano ancora i caschi e le bombole d’ossigeno e che si muovono come astronauti appesantiti sulla superficie lunare. 

Eppure, quel poliziotto non si muove, gironzola attorno al cofano dell’automobile con la mano sul fianco, cercando di far finta di non guardare Nightlock e Sentinel intensamente come sta in realtà facendo. Con la coda dell’occhio Alec vede l’agente sussurrare qualcosa nella radio agganciata alla sua spalla e sbottonare la fondina della pistola.

_E a che punto chiama rinforzi e arresta due super stanchi, non per aver salvato due dozzine di persone dall’essere arse vive, ma per aver appiccato il fuoco, tanto per cominciare?,_ si domanda Alec. Sentinel può sopravvivere ad una notte in cella, ma potrebbe non essere lo stesso per Nightlock. _Non che permetterebbe mai ai poliziotti di prenderlo, ma questo non farà che peggiorare la situazione._

Un tocco invisibile dà un colpetto al braccio di Alec, alla sua spalla, alla sua nuca, riportando la sua attenzione su Nightlock mentre questi ruota il polso con un gesto plateale. Alec sbatte le palpebre costernato quando gli viene rubata una freccia dalla faretra e Nightlock la guida attraverso l’aria facendola fluttuare sopra le loro teste. Max è rapito, ha la bocca aperta e la sua mano cade dalla camicia da notte di Rosa mentre Nightlock flette le dita e fa fare delle capriole per aria alla freccia di Alec, facendola serpeggiare tra i lampioni in una traiettoria simile ad un otto.

Dietro di loro il poliziotto si sposta. Toglie la pistola dalla fondina e se la appoggia con noncuranza alla coscia, così Alec fa un passo avanti, mettendosi silenziosamente sulla linea di tiro tra la canna della pistola e Nightlock, inginocchiato per terra.

Nightlock agita di nuovo la mano e la freccia di Alec si rovescia e si capovolge più volte tra i cavi telefonici, e Max la fissa imbambolato, ma Rosa, con gli occhi gonfi e grinzosi per l’età, sposta lo sguardo da Max ad Alec non appena Alec si fa più vicino. Alec esita, incrociando il suo sguardo, ma lei non si ritrae. _È troppo anziana per farlo,_ pensa Alec. Arriva un’età in cui si ha già visto tutto quello che si può vedere, e le cose di cui si ha paura sono diverse da quelle che ci hanno tenuti svegli la notte durante la gioventù.

Invece, il suo sguardo è saggio. Alec non sa in che altro modo definirlo, ma lei lo guarda come se lo conoscesse, come se vedesse dritto attraverso la sua maschera e lo strato di polvere e detriti sulla sua pelle, e sapesse che è solo un impiegato di venti-e-rotti anni di Midtown che durante il giorno indossa un completo e la cravatta e che non sa scegliere dei mobili che si abbinino e che in qualche modo è in contrasto col salvare il mondo e il salvare sé stesso nello stesso dannato momento. 

Alec si sente piccolo. Lo sguardo spietato di New York lo fa già ritrarre in sé stesso, ma lo sguardo minuzioso di Rosa lo fa sentire _giovane_ , come se fosse di nuovo un bambino, e non riesce a fare a meno di chinare il capo e ingobbire le spalle, unendo le mani dietro la schiena. 

«Ti chiami Sentinel?» gli chiede Rosa, non permettendogli di distogliere lo sguardo. Alec riesce a sentire il suo accento ora, le vocali ritmate e tondeggianti, dolci e usurate come cuoio, e sembra così diverso all’aria aperta. 

Alec annuisce. «Sì, signora» dice, mentre Nightlock si rimette in piedi lentamente spazzandosi via la polvere dalle cosce e dalle ginocchia.

Lo sguardo di Rosa si addolcisce mentre tende entrambe le mani coi palmi rivolti verso l’alto. Ad Alec serve un momento per rendersi conto che vuole che anche lui le dia le mani, le sue mani inguantate e insanguinate, ed emette un suono goffo. Lui non conosce i gesti delicati. Non sa come guardare un’altra persona quando è vestito in questo modo e non farle venire voglia di sputargli addosso. 

«Sentinel».

Alec guarda Nightlock e le labbra di Nightlock si sollevano agli angoli e lui annuisce. Alec si lancia un’occhiata oltre la spalla e il suo sguardo si aggancia con quello del poliziotto. Sono arrivati altri tre agenti, tutti appollaiati in fila sul cofano dell’automobile, tutti a guardare Alec e Nightlock come un branco di avvoltoi. Se stanno aspettando che muoia qualcun altro per smembrarne la carcassa, non sono fortunati. L’orgoglio di Alec non è così ferito. 

Con cautela Alec disgiunge le mani da dietro la schiena e poggia i suoi palmi, uno inguantato e l’altro nudo, delicatamente in quelli di Rosa.

La sua presa lo sorprende. Le sue dita bitorzolute hanno vigore nel modo in cui le nonne ti stringono sempre troppo forte quando ti abbracciano, inconsapevoli di essere tutte ossa e gomiti appuntiti. Riporta Alec indietro nel tempo, di anni e anni e anni, a prima che cose come i superpoteri e Idris fossero dei concetti tangibili e a prima che si guardasse oltre le spalle per tenere d’occhio la polizia, a quando l’unica cosa che conosceva era l’impulso ingenuo di tenere al sicuro la sua sorellina, di far sorridere sua madre e di rendere fiero suo padre. ( _Più le cose cambiano e più restano uguali_ ).

«Questo giovanotto ha detto che sei stato tu a salvarci la vita» dice Rosa, lanciando un’occhiata a Nightlock, increspando il suo sorriso. Nightlock ricambia con un sorriso ampio, galante e cavalleresco, e lei stringe in modo rassicurante le mani di Alec. «Ci ha gentilmente concesso la possibilità di ringraziarti».

«È il minimo che potessi fare» aggiunge Nightlock continuando a sorridere. «È raro che Sentinel si prenda il merito per le sue buone azioni. Qualcuno deve intervenire, di tanto in tanto, per assicurarsi che venga apprezzato come si deve».

« _Ehi_ » lo ammonisce Alec. 

Rosa ride in modo stanco. «Pare che il tuo amico abbia ragione» dice. Alec traccia con lo sguardo le linee sul suo volto, gli anni marcati dalle rughe, le grinze attorno agli occhi e la mascella cedevole. Le sue pantofole sono nere come la pece e lei ha dei bigodini aggrovigliati tra i capelli e le vene risaltano sul dorso delle sue mani per la disidratazione, ma niente di tutto ciò ha la portata della tenerezza e della gratitudine del suo sorriso. 

Alec non sa come reagire; vorrebbe muoversi in modo irrequieto, vorrebbe sottrarsi all’attenzione e permettere a qualcun altro di rubargliela, come succede sempre, ma Rosa lo tiene stretto e Nightlock lo sta guardando e la sensazione che riempie lentamente il tuffo vuoto nel suo stomaco è pesante – magari non plumbea, ma solida, inamovibile, molto reale.

«Non era niente di straordinario» dice Alec. «Stavamo solo facendo il nostro dovere. Sono contento che siamo arrivati in tempo».

«Salvare delle vite non è mai “niente di straordinario”». Lo sguardo di Rosa si sposta su Max mentre il bambino si sottrae allo sguardo truce del poliziotto, raggomitolandosi ulteriormente dietro le gambe di Rosa. «Max è il mio unico nipote. I suoi genitori sono morti cinque anni fa. Lui non se li ricorda». Quando le labbra di Alec si appiattiscono in una linea stretta, Rosa gli stringe nuovamente le mani. «È stato un pirata della strada. Max era nell’auto con loro, la polizia non è arrivata in tempo, ma un super ha sentito le sue grida e l’ha tirato fuori. Anche quell’uomo gli ha salvato la vita. E ora tu hai fatto lo stesso. Questo non è affatto “niente di straordinario” _per me_ ».

«Ci sono poche persone che hanno un’opinione positiva dei super quanto quella che ha lei, Rosa» dice Nightlock con gentilezza. «È sia un piacere che un onore essere al suo servizio».

«Quel poliziotto di certo non è uno di loro» si acciglia Rosa, lanciando un’occhiataccia oltre la spalla di Alec. «Ma non credo che proverà a fare qualcosa al momento. Tutti qui sanno quello che avete fatto stanotte. Cercheranno di raccontarci delle storie tremende su di voi, di farci credere quello che vogliono che noi crediamo, ma guardatevi». Rosa lascia andare la mano inguantata di Alec così da poter premere il palmo sulle nocche nude di Alec, stringendo la mano di Alec tra le sue. «Siete così giovani e coraggiosi. Avete ancora così tanta vita davanti ed è così che scegliete di trascorrerla, a rischiare le vostre vite per salvare degli sconosciuti. Non so se ce lo meritiamo, ma so per certo che io vi sono grata. Non so cosa farebbe questa città senza voi super e il vostro buon cuore».

«Non deve –» comincia Alec, ma Nightlock lo interrompe in fretta. 

«A New York sono molto pochi i super ad avere un cuore buono come quello di Sentinel» afferma. Alec gli lancia un’occhiataccia. «E basta solo una persona per far cambiare idea ad una città. Lo vedo già succedere».

Nightlock fa un cenno col capo e Alec solleva lo sguardo. La famiglia sul marciapiede avvolta nelle coperte antishock li sta guardando a sua volta, ma l’espressione nei loro occhi non è la stessa che Alec percepisce sulla sua schiena. Il padre si china verso i bambini e sussurra qualcosa che fa loro sgranare gli occhi e, forse, Alec lo definirebbe stupore. 

Poi Alec osserva l’uomo anziano che tamponava il volto della giovane donna vicino alla cabina telefonica e incrocia lo sguardo della ragazza, che gli sorride, nonostante il sangue che le gocciola dall’attaccatura dei capelli verso le sopracciglia. I suoi denti sono bianchi e il suo sorriso è accecante per il sollievo e la gratitudine. 

Dall’altro lato della strada due paramedici esausti indugiano vicino all’ambulanza, con le braccia colme di bottigliette d’acqua e garze pulite, e attendono l’opportunità di intercettare Sentinel e Nightlock prima che se ne vadano. 

Un vigile del fuoco di passaggio, con un grosso giro di pompa d’acqua avvolto attorno alla spalla, inclina il casco verso Alec e si congratula per l’ottimo lavoro svolto.

Ci sono degli sconosciuti tra la folla che hanno smesso di gridare semplicemente per voltarsi ad osservarli.

E il riflettore di tutti i loro sguardi è così diverso da quello che Alec ha sempre conosciuto. Il formicolio fastidioso che scorrazza su e giù per la sua spina dorsale si trasforma lentamente nella consapevolezza che le persone non stanno sussurrando su lui e Nightlock per odio. 

È curiosità. È indebitamento. È –.

_Dio, è_ _orgoglio?_

Il sorriso di Rosa è d’intesa quando Alec si volta di nuovo verso di lei, le sue mani sono ancora serrate tra le dita ossute di lei. 

«Grazie» dice di nuovo, stringendo con delicatezza la mano di Alec tra le sue. «Per averci salvato la vita quando nessun altro avrebbe potuto farlo».

____________________  
  


Dall’altra parte della città, sul tetto di un altro grattacielo, qualcuno sta accendendo dei fuochi d’artificio. Le nuvole inzuppate di fumo si illuminano di esplosioni di color blu cobalto e rosso brillante, dello stesso colore delle sirene della polizia e poi dello stesso colore del fuoco.

_Ironico_ , pensa Alec, perché l’aria sa ancora di fumo stantio – ma le notizie dell’incendio di stanotte non arriveranno alla stampa fino alla mattina seguente e New York va avanti, cieca e ignara. Alec serra i denti e gusta un sapore ferroso. 

Ogni fuoco d’artificio rimbomba come un colpo d’arma da fuoco e Alec sussulta ad ogni esplosione brillante. È una reazione condizionata. Ha i nervi a pezzi. 

Mentre si arrampica su per la scala antincendio per tornare sul tetto, Jace e Clary sono una sinfonia di “ _oooh_ ” e “ _aaah_ ”, entrambi stesi a pancia all’aria nel punto in cui Alec li ha lasciati. La borsa del ghiaccio di Jace adesso è una borsa d’acqua appoggiata in mezzo al suo petto e le sue braccia sono piegate dietro la testa e lui sembra quasi essere in pace. 

Un fuoco d’artificio a girandola di un arancio brillante sfreccia in alto nel cielo, sospingendosi verso l’alto con delle code di un fumo giallo avvolto a spirale, e il volto di Clary si addolcisce, l’espressione desolata nei suoi occhi è respinta dal bagliore tenue di colore che le riempie gli incavi delle guance. Jace inclina il capo per guardarla, il suo sorriso sghembo è affezionato ma troppo intimo perché Alec voglia guardarlo a lungo.

Alec si toglie l’arco e la faretra e si appoggia ad un condotto d’aerazione, sfregandosi le mani su e giù sulle cosce, massaggiandosi i muscoli stanchi. Cerca di non respirare troppo profondamente perché le costole gli causano delle fitte, e ora ha le ciglia pesanti, ma si rifiuta di distogliere lo sguardo dal bordo del tetto. 

(«Vi raggiungo» aveva detto Nightlock, laggiù. «Voglio prima assicurarmi che Rosa e Max vengano adeguatamente sistemati per la notte e che non vengano lasciati sul retro di un’ambulanza senza un posto in cui andare. Farà freddo stanotte e la strada non è un bel posto in cui trovarsi».

Il lampo di un sorriso, che ha fatto mancare la terra sotto ai piedi al cuore di Alec.

«Mi aspetti, vero Sentinel?»).

I fuochi d’artificio sprizzano, con degli echi rumorosi che rimbalzano sulle nuvole e sulle tubature sui tetti e sulle canalette di scolo, ma le mani di Alec continuano a formicolare come se stesse tenendo sui palmi delle candele romane mentre sono ancora accese.

Alec non ricorda l’ultima volta che qualcuno l’ha ringraziato – che l’ha ringraziato come si deve, non come un “grazie” semplicemente lanciato oltre la spalla come un grugnito, nonostante lui avesse appena recuperato una borsetta o avesse tolto di mano una pistola ad un rapinatore.

Non ricorda l’ultima volta che qualcuno gli ha preso le mani, l’ha guardato negli occhi e gli ha detto che è grato per la sua esistenza – _perché non è mai successo prima._

Diamine, non ricorda l’ultima volta che qualcuno l’ha guardato in modo truce come avevano fatto quei poliziotti ma poi _non ha cercato di ucciderlo_ , perché c’erano troppi testimoni che avrebbero avuto qualcosa da ridire. 

_Non che i poliziotti sarebbero riusciti ad arrivarci così vicino con Nightlock che li teneva d’occhio, ma meno sanno riguardo a quello che Nightlock è in grado di fare con uno schiocco di dita e meglio è –._

«Qualcuno ha intenzione di andare a dire a quella gente che giocare con dei fuochi d’artificio non solo è illegale, ma andrà anche a finire male, oppure dovremmo starcene qui a vedere cosa succede?» giunge la voce sommessa di Nightlock, più vicina all’orecchio di Alec di quanto lui non si aspettasse. Alec non sussulta; invece, un respiro lo sgonfia, uscendogli dalle labbra come un fischio e trascinando con sé la tensione dal centro del suo petto come se fosse un filo da pescatore, l’amo impigliato da qualche parte nel suo stomaco.

Alec si volta verso Nightlock e si concede di limitarsi a guardarlo, perché non ne ha avuto l’occasione, non proprio, da quando sono usciti barcollando dai detriti, così ricoperti di fumo che Alec non era del tutto certo che si sarebbe riconosciuto guardandosi allo specchio. Nightlock fa lo stesso, il suo sguardo è delicato mentre scruta il modo in cui Alec si tiene la mano premuta contro il fianco ferito e tiene il peso solo su una gamba.

Dietro la maschera, Alec si chiede se le sopracciglia di Nightlock si accipiglino verso l’alto, increspandosi nel mezzo per combaciare con il modo in cui i suoi occhi sembrano intristirsi.

«Sei ferito» dice Nightlock e non è una domanda. Ma non è nemmeno un’accusa e non sembra arrabbiato; nella sua voce c’è una rassegnazione che Alec conosce bene.

«Sto bene» dissimula malamente Alec. «Starei peggio se non fossi arrivato quando sei effettivamente arrivato».

«Oh, mi conosci» dice Nightlock. Stringe le braccia attorno a sé, con i palmi che si chiudono attorno ai gomiti, e si avvicina di un passo ad Alec. Non distoglie lo sguardo dal punto in cui Alec allarga le dita contro la fitta sulla cassa toracica. «Irrompere in palazzi che crollano e salvare affascinanti giovanotti è il mio venerdì sera ideale».

Alec non riesce a fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire un sorrisetto. Jace e Clary restano rapiti dai fuochi d’artificio e, se hanno visto che Nightlock è tornato, fingono di non accorgersene, cosa di cui Alec è grato. E tuttavia, mantiene la voce bassa e privata quando parla di nuovo.

«Mi hai salvato la vita stanotte» dice a bassa voce, e gli occhi di Nightlock guizzano sul suo volto, sorpresi. «Per cui ti devo ringraziare. Grazie».

«Non c’è di che» risponde Nightlock. Apre la bocca per dire qualcos’altro, ma poi si trattiene, imbronciando le labbra. Un momento di pausa. Poi aggiunge: «Non voglio svegliarmi un giorno e scoprire che non ci sei più e non rendermene nemmeno conto finché è troppo tardi per fare qualcosa a riguardo».

«Meno male che mi guardi le spalle, allora» sussurra Alec, il che disgela l’espressione ferita di Nightlock.

Scuote il capo con fare disperato, ma almeno sorride. «Non scherzarci su» dice, rimproverando Alec. «La fiducia è una cosa strana. E non solo per me, a quanto pare».

«Non solo per te?».

Il sorriso di Nightlock si allarga con facilità. Volge il volto al cielo mentre un altro fuoco d’artificio esplode sulla superficie delle nuvole e sembra, per un momento, che piova oro puro. Il luccichio si riflette negli occhi scuri di Nightlock e lascia Alec un po’ meravigliato.

«Hai visto quant’è stato importante Sentinel per quelle persone che hai salvato stanotte» dice Nightlock. «Anche quella è fiducia. Credono in te. Confidano che tu li salvi, ripetutamente. E tu lo farai, naturalmente, perché è questa la persona che sei, e io lo so».

Alec fa un passo più vicino, abbassando la testa appena, appena per cercare di incrociare lo sguardo di Nightlock. «Ah sì?» lo sollecita, «Dove vuoi arrivare?».

«Ho riflettuto su quello che hai detto l’altra notte» ammette Nightlock. «E credo – credo che tu non odi Sentinel tanto quanto pensavi. Voglio dire, potresti non odiarlo, l’essere Sentinel. Perché le persone ti guardano allo stesso modo».

«Hai detto che non è un aspetto di me a cui posso rinunciare» dice Alec a bassa voce. «Avevi ragione su questo». _Hai ragione su un sacco di cose._

«Lo so» risponde Nightlock, «ma non è solo questo. Non ho intenzione di dirti cosa dovresti pensare di te stesso, e non posso farlo, ma mi chiedevo… la persona che sei oltre la maschera, la persona che dici di dover essere. Quella persona avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa che hai fatto tu, stanotte?».

«Intendi se sarebbe entrata in quel palazzo per tirare fuori quelle persone?».

«Sì. Esattamente».

«…Sì. _Sì_ , l’avrebbe fatto. L’avrei fatto».

Nightlock sorride dolcemente e quel sorriso si scioglie nei suoi occhi. Non ha un aspetto molto diverso rispetto al momento successivo in cui Alec l’aveva baciato su quel tetto, qualche giorno prima. Ad Alec si blocca il respiro in gola e si umetta le labbra.

_Non sei diviso a metà come credi di essere._

Nightlock allunga una mano per spazzolare via della polvere dalla spalla di Alec e le sue nocche si muovono furtivamente lungo il crinale del braccio di Alec. «Sai, sono curioso» dice con fare assente. «Di sapere chi sei, dietro quella maschera. Penso di volerlo sapere. Ma poi penso: “di certo so già tutto quello che conta”».

Solleva lo sguardo in quel momento, incrociando improvvisamente lo sguardo di Alec, la sua bocca è inclinata in un modo giocoso. Sotto la maschera, Alec arrossisce. 

Sopra di loro un fuoco d’artificio vira fuori rotta, volteggiando nel cielo con uno stridio. Scoppia in una fontana d’oro brillante e Alec lo osserva svanire nel riflesso sugli occhi di Nightlock.

E lui si domanda a sua volta chi possa essere Nightlock sotto la _sua_ , di maschera, e quanto di lui sia reale, quanto di lui sia diverso. Quale livido indelebile New York gli lascia sulla pelle? E, quando si spoglia della tuta, lo copre, quel livido, oppure ci si appoggia? Vaga per la città con questa prova che sbircia dal colletto della sua camicia e che gli si avvolge attorno alla gola –.

Le dita di Alec formicolano. È sopraffatto dal bisogno strano e improvviso di far scorrere il pollice sulla fuliggine che lascia una scia sul lato del collo di Nightlock e di scolpire un sentiero di pelle sui rimasugli dell’incendio. Ne è attirato, dal pensiero del tocco, come una falena è attratta da una luce a gas. 

Nightlock inclina il capo, esponendo la lunga linea del suo collo come se fosse capace di leggere nel pensiero ad Alec. «Sentinel?» chiede, «Stai bene?».

Gli sanguina la gamba e c’è un foro nel suo piede e le costole gli dolgono nel punto in cui sembra che la cicatrice gli venga lentamente strappata via dalla pelle, ma –.

_Sì,_ pensa. _Sì, sto bene._

Alle loro spalle Clary si tira a sedere, stiracchiando le braccia sopra la testa con un enorme sbadiglio. L’attenzione di Nightlock guizza su di lei, ma Alec non osa distogliere lo sguardo: indugia sulle curve e sulle linee illuminate del profilo di Nightlock.

_Perché mi sembra di conoscerti più di quel che dovrei?_

«Oh, Nightlock! Sei qui!» esclama Clary. «Volevamo andare a mangiare qualcosa, vuoi venire con noi?».

Nightlock aggrotta la fronte, ma il suo sorriso non svanisce. «Non sono sicuro di essere vestito in modo adeguato per una prenotazione al ristorante, mia cara».

«Oh, no, volevamo prendere del cibo da asporto. Niente di raffinato» risponde Clary. «E poi non penso che dovresti stare da solo dopo tutto quello che è appena successo».

«Non ti seguo».

«Cioè –» dice Clary, tirandosi in piedi e trotterellando al fianco di Alec. Sorride con un sorriso malinconico, a labbra chiuse e stanco. Alec condivide il sentimento. «Un sacco di persone sono rimaste ferite stanotte e… non siamo riusciti a salvare tutti. Ed è solo una nostra tradizione, sai, non lasciare che nessuno vada a casa da solo dopo una cosa del genere. O con lo stomaco vuoto». 

Nightlock la osserva con aria interrogativa per un istante, prima che i suoi occhi guizzino verso Alec, facendo una domanda che non ha bisogno di fare. 

_Certo che sei il benvenuto._ Alec non potrebbe vederla in nessun altro modo.

«Sto morendo di fame» annuncia allora Jace, camminando lentamente verso Alec e poi gettandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. Alec grugnisce, piegandosi sotto il peso di Jace, il suo piede ferito pulsa per il dolore. «Quel posto che fa i tuoi hamburger al bacon è ancora aperto, Sentinel?».

«Non a quest’ora» borbotta Alec. Non sa davvero che ore siano, ma dev’essere tardi; ha gli occhi pesanti e il suo corpo è come piombo e lui sta già pensando al suo letto, nonostante il martellare nelle sue tempie. 

Si lancia un’occhiata oltre la spalla, verso la colonna di fumo nero che continua a sollevarsi nell’aria. Le luci rosse e azzurre rimbalzano avanti e indietro sul suo ventre denso. Alec riesce ancora a sentire quell’uomo urlare direttive nel megafono; il feedback è stridente e statico, un rumore bianco nel bagliore. 

«Conosco un posto» dice allora Nightlock, riportando Alec alla realtà. Incrocia lo sguardo di Alec e non sbatte le palpebre. «Che ne pensate del messicano?».

____________________

Alec non sa bene cosa pensare quando Nightlock li fa atterrare in un vicolo nella Harlem spagnola, con Jace e Clary che li seguono a ruota. La notte sa di fumo da barbecue, carne cotta e vino versato e ci sono un brusio di voci e motori e il fervore di un venerdì sera. La strada è buia e angusta, stretta tra una _bodega_ piena di graffiti e un bar che pulsa con dei bassi profondi; la musica si infila nell’asfalto sotto i loro piedi e Alec riesce a sentirlo vibrare, l’asfalto, per l’ubriachezza frastornata che fluisce dalle finestre aperte sopra la sua testa. 

Jace chiude le ali sulla schiena e si attacca al fianco di Clary come colla. I suoi occhi guizzano da finestra a finestra, dalla scala antincendio ai bagliori di passaggio dei fanali delle automobili che illuminano il vicolo in fugaci flash bianchi prima di svanire. Incrocia lo sguardo di Alec e solleva le sopracciglia, tra di loro scorre un inespresso “ _esattamente, dov’è che ci sta portando?_ ”, ma l’unica cosa che Alec riesce a pensare di rimando è “ _fidati e basta_ ”.

Jace borbotta fra sé e sé e Clary lancia ad Alec un’occhiata circospetta, ma nessuno di loro spiccica parola. 

Davanti a loro Nightlock vaga in fondo al vicolo canticchiando, contando ogni porta che passa ed evitando con agilità ogni buca sulla strada. Si ferma davanti ad una ordinaria porta di acciaio incavata nei mattoni di un edificio e fa sbatacchiare il lucchetto e la catena invece di bussare. Clary continua a lanciarsi delle occhiate alle spalle per osservare l’ingresso del vicolo, dove le sigarette brillano come macchioline arancioni e la gente si assembra fuori dal bar, e Jace rotea le spalle sotto il peso delle ali, incapace di rilassarsi, ma Alec –.

C’è qualcosa oltre l’olezzo dell’asfalto bagnato e delle canalette di scolo intasate e il sudore asciugatosi all’interno della sua tuta che Alec pensa odorare di peperoncini e patate americane e del carbone confortante della brace. Il suo stomaco brontola e lui si dà dei colpetti con la mano sulla curva del ventre; non mangia da ore. 

Nightlock gli lancia un’occhiata d’intesa. La sua bocca si solleva in un sorrisetto quando qualcuno dall’altra parte della porta d’acciaio toglie il catenaccio con un grugnito. 

La porta si apre e compare un giovane uomo che indossa una camicia scura, un canovaccio gettato sulla spalla e un’espressione temibile. La sua espressione non fa che diventare più scontrosa quando assottiglia lo sguardo nei confronti di Nightlock. 

«Dimmi che stai scherzando» dice. La sua voce non si alza oltre un tono piatto e l’uomo trascina lo sguardo da Nightlock ad Alec e poi a Jace e Clary. La linea della sua bocca si indurisce.

Fissa Nightlock con uno sguardo feroce. «Sai che ore sono?».

«Dopo l’orario di chiusura, spero» ribatte Nightlock, sfoggiando un sorriso diabolico. L’uomo non si sposta dalla soglia. «Raphael, di sicuro puoi fare un’eccezione per il tuo miglior cliente».

Raphael digrigna i denti, la sua bocca fa un’espressione disgustata come se stesse succhiando un limone. Si toglie di colpo lo strofinaccio dalla spalla e torna a grandi falcate all’interno dell’edificio, lasciando la porta spalancata. 

«Sei fortunato che la cucina è ancora aperta» ribatte. «Mi devi un favore, cazzo».

Nightlock sorride e poi si inchina con fare teatrale e fa cenno a Clary, Jace e Alec di entrare. 

____________________

Nightlock li conduce attraverso una cucina e poi nella sala deserta di un piccolo cafè: i tavoli e le sedie sono tutti di acciaio inossidabile, le tovaglie di plastica e mediocri, e il pavimento e di terracotta piastrellata e usurata, ma Nightlock serpeggia nella sala come se fosse già stato qui centinaia di volte.

Delle persiane ondulate schermano le finestre anteriori dalla vista sulla strada e l’unica luce nella stanza proviene da lanterne di carta appese sopra le loro teste che fanno crepitare un bagliore giallastro. Le pareti sono dipinte in modo alterno di un giallo solare e un blu ceruleo: da un lato una bandiera messicana sbiadita si affloscia su una lavagna sporca di gesso, i piatti del giorno sono stati cancellati; il muro opposto, invece, è coperto da fotografie incorniciate che risalgono ad anni ed anni prima, fino ad essere color seppia e macchiate e monocromatiche. Ci sono dei ciondoli e oggetti strani allineati sul davanzale e sul bar: bellissime ceramiche di Talavera e oggetti d’argento di Taxco e bottiglie arrotondate di tequila del colore del miele. 

Nightlock sceglie un tavolo nel mezzo della stanza, affondando in una delle sedie rigide e ricoperte da una coperta intrecciata con colori sgargianti. Allunga le gambe e si sgonfia con un sospiro, sollevato di non essere finalmente più in piedi. Della musica soffusa filtra dalle mura, un armonioso tenore spagnolo vortica tra le vibrazioni di un _guitarrón,_ attorcigliandosi attorno al corpo di Alec con sensazioni che sono sia vecchio stampo e nostalgiche e sia calde come il sole estivo. 

Clary afferra un menu da un altro tavolo mentre si lascia scivolare nella sedia vicino a Nightlock e Jace abbandona le proprie ali nel mezzo del pavimento. Apre la chiusura lampo della tuta fino allo sterno e toglie la pistola e i caricatori di ricambio dalle fondine, impilando il tutto sul tavolo. Poi si toglie i guanti, seguiti dalla cintura, e alla fine si lascia cadere di peso sulla sedia metallica con un lamento. Chiude gli occhi.

Alec non si muove. È impigliato in un momento surreale, con la musica che soffia dolcemente nelle sue orecchie e tra le sue dita come un sussurro, come un tocco. Il mondo diventa inestimabilmente silenzioso. La strada oltre le serrande potrebbe anche non esistere.

Nightlock indica con un cenno la sedia accanto a sé e solleva le sopracciglia, invitando Alec con un sorriso. «Giuro che non mordo, Sentinel». Sorride in modo malizioso. «A meno che tu non me lo chieda».

«Sei insopportabile» commenta Raphael, emergendo dalla cucina con un grembiule allacciato attorno al torace. «Avete mezz’ora, poi vi denuncio tutti quanti».

La nuca di Alec formicola. Si lascia cadere sulla sedia vicino a Nightlock e afferra il menu che Nightlock gli infila tra le mani senza guardare. 

Raphael alza gli occhi al cielo, scambiando con Nightlock uno sguardo che potrebbe far cagliare il latte. Poi sospira, scuotendo il capo. «D’accordo. Che volete mangiare?».

____________________

Raphael scompare in cucina, lo sferragliare delle pentole e delle padelle e tenui imprecazioni svaniscono nello sfrigolio confortevole dell’olio in una padella bollente e in un canticchiare sommesso e incomprensibile. Jace beve rumorosamente la propria horchata con un’efficienza disgustosa e Nightlock lo deride, spezzando un po’ di pane con le dita ora non più coperte dai guanti e poi intingendolo in una ciotolina piena d’olio d’oliva. Clary si appoggia allo schienale della propria sedia, con la guancia premuta contro la spalla e gli occhi chiusi, dietro la maschera, mentre si immerge nella musica antica e concede ad un sorriso dolce e placido di aggraziarle le labbra.

E Alec… Alec si immerge nell’odore della cannella e del latte e delle spezie: il cumino caldo e la paprika, il chili fragrante, sapori ricchi e aromatici che Alec già riesce ad assaporare sulla lingua mentre il suo stomaco brontola. La sonnolenza lo pungola, appianando le proprie mani sull’ampiezza delle sue spalle, allontanandolo dalla veglia – ed è solo grazie ad una presa serrata della mano sul suo ginocchio malandato che riesce a stare sveglio.

Il calore, il silenzio, i colori vibranti di una casa benamata nascosta in una stradina laterale… sembra un posto sottratto allo scorrere del tempo, che lascia Alec a desiderare strade marezzate dal sole e cicale e tutte queste cose che non ha mai visto o udito o sentito, in tutta la sua vita trascorsa tra le nubi dense di New York. 

_Che cos’è questo posto?,_ si chiede Alec, con gli occhi che si trascinano verso Nightlock mentre questi prende in giro Jace per la spuma di latte sul suo labbro superiore. _Quale sorta di maître non batte nemmeno ciglio quando quattro super alla frutta si presentano alla sua soglia proprio prima dell’alba?_

Nightlock deve venire spesso qui. Sembra conoscere bene Raphael, con quella sorta di cameratismo rancoroso che si trova solo nelle vecchie amicizie. Forse è Raphael quello che gli prepara un qualcosa di caldo e non gli fa domande in quelle nottate difficili, in quelle orribili notti piovose in cui Alec torna a casa da Isabelle e Jace e si chiede se Nightlock sia dall’altra parte della città tutto solo. Alec spera che sia così. Nightlock una volta gli aveva detto che non ha nessuno nell’orecchio, ma – almeno ha qualcuno.

_Devono conoscersi oltre la maschera._ Il pensiero raggiunge Alec spontaneamente, una realizzazione lenta e che si srotola. Raphael non ha chiamato Nightlock per nome nemmeno una volta. _Magari l’ha fatto di proposito. Magari lui conosce il vero nome di Nightlock._

( _Dio, Alec… sei geloso?_ ). 

Raphael esce a lunghe falcate dalla cucina, sulle braccia tiene impilati dei piatti che sistema sul tavolo con la concentrazione di un uomo molto fiero del cibo che cucina. Jace sgrana gli occhi e Clary si riprende dal suo dormiveglia con un fremito del naso. Alec si lecca le labbra, incapace di trattenersi.

«Grazie, Raphael» dice Nightlock, prendendolo per un braccio prima che se ne vada. «Aggiungi tutto al mio conto?».

«Uno di questi giorni farai meglio a cominciare a portarti un dannato portafoglio in quella tuta» rimbecca Raphael, prima di tornare di soppiatto in cucina. Le porte della cucina si chiudono e Jace aspetta un secondo intero prima di avventarsi sul piatto più vicino, abbuffandosi di tutto il cibo che riesce a ficcarsi in bocca senza soffocare. 

«Non possiamo portarti da nessuna parte» sospira Clary, allungandosi per afferrare un tamale. 

Per un po’, nessuno dice niente: è il tipo di silenzio melassato abitato da chi è troppo stanco e da chi è troppo esausto. Le posate tintinnano contro i piatti e i tovaglioli di carta frusciano e Alec si rilassa, tutto il fumo chiuso nei suoi polmoni gli trapela lentamente dalla bocca. 

_E il cibo è buono_. Il calore si raccoglie da qualche parte in profondità nel ventre di Alec, una pienezza confortevole si accomoda attorno al suo cuore. Dà un’occhiata dall’altra parte del tavolo a Jace, che indossa ancora la maschera, e a Clary, che ancora indossa la propria. Le sue ciglia sono ancora impolverate e la maschera le ha lasciato una macchia nera sul naso dove si è spostata per il sudore, ma le sue guance sono tonde e rosee e lei sorride mentre ruba del cibo dal piatto di Jace. 

_Come ci sono finito qui?,_ pensa Alec, perché “ _qui_ ” è così lontano dal suo trespolo solitario su un tetto che Alec potrebbe anche darsi un pizzicotto per svegliarsi. Sei mesi fa, una notte come questa l’avrebbe trascorsa sotto al temporale, tremando, aspettando una chiamata di Jace, ma adesso – _adesso,_ l’espressione inquieta nello sguardo di Jace è scomparsa e Clary è raggiante e le ginocchia di Alec toccano quelle di Nightlock sotto il tavolo e Nightlock dà un colpetto ad Alec col piede e un sorriso d’intesa. Qui c’è un tenue calore giallo e ci sono delle risate soffocate e un senso di speranza che la pioggia non può estinguere. Questo momento, queste persone, questa _squadra_ , nascosta in questa indistinta tasca dell’universo dove tutti quelli che lo vedono come merita di essere visto siedono a questo tavolo. 

Lo sguardo di Alec si sposta sulla maschera di Nightlock; non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo. _Non so che aspetto hai. E tu non sai che aspetto abbiamo noi. Eppure –._

_Io so chi sei. In tutti i modi che contano._

Lo sguardo di Alec vira verso il basso dal cuoio della maschera di Nightlock alle sue labbra. Della cenere friabile macchia il viso di Nightlock giù fino al mento, del sangue non suo forma una riga sulla parte inferiore della sua mascella. (Brevemente, Alec si chiede se sia suo; il pensiero si attorciglia in modo curioso nel suo ventre). Delle impronte nere gli adornano la gola dove ha cercato di spazzare via la fuliggine e le sue spalle si afflosciano sotto lo strato spesso di cenere che si è depositato sulla sua giacca. Una delle sue spalline è sfilacciata e lo sguardo di Alec si abbassa sulle sue mani, nude e aggraziate e senza guanti, degli strani marchi blu-verdastri gli ornano le dita. C’è un’intimità delicata nel modo in cui fissa, senza sbattere le palpebre, la media distanza mentre mangia: i suoi lividi, le sue ossa nude, il sangue sulla sua tempia, è tutto esposto perché Alec lo veda. 

Sotto la luce caliginosa della lanterna, sembra umano in modo disarmante. 

_Perché sei così sorpreso? L’hai baciato. Era umano anche allora._

Jace rovina il momento con uno sbadiglio rumoroso, scardinando così tanto la sua mascella che potrebbero riuscire tutti a vedergli le tonsille. Alec distoglie in fretta lo sguardo dal volto di Nightlock prima che lo colgano a fissarlo. 

«Affascinante» commenta Clary. 

Jace fa un sorriso ampio, stravaccandosi sulla sedia e accarezzandosi lo stomaco. «Dio, questo cibo di certo batte quello al quartier generale» dice. «Cavolo, Sentinel, se avessi saputo che stanotte avrei avuto una cena gratis forse non mi sarei sorpreso più di tanto quando ci hai dato il via libera per lasciar perdere la missione e seguire quella chiamata al 911. Ehi, pensi che possiamo portarci via degli avanzi per Maryse così che quando ce ne dirà quattro possiamo cercare di corromperla? Chi dice di no ai tamales?».

«Eravate in missione?» chiede Nightlock, guardando verso Alec. 

Jace fa un cenno con la mano per respingere la questione. «Oh, sai» dice, «gestione delle operazioni per la campagna della Herondale. Di solito si tratta di fare da scorte, ma ormai siamo così vicini alle elezioni che ci fanno anche controllare la sede della Penhallow. Ordini del comandante della polizia, come si chiama».

«Dieudonné?» suggerisce Clary a bocca piena. 

«Proprio quel coglione. Comunque, stavamo gironzolando, non stava succedendo granché, e poi la radio della polizia di Sentinel ha menzionato il crollo del palazzo e beh – lui se n’è uscito con tutti questi _nobili_ motivi per cui avremmo dovuto lasciare i nostri avamposti per andare a controllare ed è stato –».

Alec lo guarda accigliato da una parte all’altra del tavolo. 

«Che c’è?» domanda Jace. «Perché mi guardi, io e Muse volevamo andarci! Eravamo solo sorpresi che volessi andarci _tu_. Maryse si incazzerà, sai quanto ci tormenta con quel contratto con la Herondale».

«Ovvio che volevo andarci» sottolinea Alec. «Se fosse stato un incendio doloso, avrebbe potuto trattarsi di –».

«Sì, ma di solito ti senti un sacco in colpa» rimbecca Jace. «Fai sempre quell’espressione avvilente e non dici nemmeno una parola durante il rapporto e pensi che Maryse segretamente ti odi. _Ecco_ perché sono sorpreso. Di solito sei titubante».

«Forse» dice allora Nightlock, «non conosci Sentinel bene come credi».

Gli occhi di Jace guizzano su di lui e poi si assottigliano, ma Nightlock non batte ciglio. «Non sto dicendo questo» dice Jace bruscamente. «Sentinel ha sempre fatto la cosa giusta, senza badare ai sacrifici personali. Ma di solito non era lui quello che correva verso il pericolo senza sentirsi in colpa. Quello è il _mio_ compito».

«Quello che Arkangel intende dire –» si intromette Clary, «– è che _è lui_ quello che dovrebbe essere la mina vagante della squadra, e ora Sentinel gli sta rubando la scena e Arkangel si sente evirato».

La risata sorpresa di Nightlock rimbalza sulle pareti, impudente e chiassosa e così improvvisa che Alec fa un salto sulla sedia. Nightlock si china all’indietro sulla sedia, premendosi la mano sulla maschera mentre la risata gli trema nelle spalle. Nel mentre Jace lancia un’occhiataccia a Clary, che gli fa la linguaccia, e Alec –.

Alec è incantato. Il corpo di Nightlock trema completamente mentre ride, il suo petto ondeggia e la sua bocca è aperta da un sorriso così ampio da lasciar mostrare i denti. Si asciuga gli occhi attraverso i fori nella maschera e, quando si tira di nuovo a sedere, è senza fiato e le sue guance sono chiazzate, venate di rosa. Quando incrocia lo sguardo di Alec, sembra _vivo_.

«Non è così divertente» borbotta Jace, ma Clary lo placa con un colpetto sul braccio e con l’ultimo tamale che gli lascia cadere nel piatto. 

E tutto quanto è un rumore di sottofondo. Alec sorride. Sorride a Nightlock, e Nightlock gli sorride di rimando come se non ci fosse nessun’altro nella stanza, o nella città, o nel mondo.

«Sentinel è cambiato molto da quando ti ha conosciuto, però» dice allora Clary. «Arkangel non ha del tutto torto su questo».

Nightlock si china in avanti, appoggiano il mento sul palmo della mano. «Oh? In che senso?».

«Beh, è come ha detto Arkangel» dice Clary, lanciando un’occhiata a Jace e contando con le dita. «Non è più così duro con sé stesso».

Sorride ad Alec e Alec la guarda accigliato, brontolando un basso “ _bada a come parli_ ” che lei potrebbe aver o non aver sentito. 

«Già, il vecchio te si flagellerebbe per aver disobbedito agli ordini» aggiunge Jace e Clary piega un altro dito, annuendo con veemenza. «Non prenderla male, ma non ti vedo così rilassato _da_ _anni_. Stai letteralmente sorridendo anche in questo preciso istante. A dir la verità sono un po’ spaventato». 

«Guarda che sorrido» si acciglia Alec. «A volte».

«Oh, e ho pensato a un’altra cosa» dice Clary, ignorandolo. «Non provi più a fare tutto da solo».

«Sì, questo è proprio vero» concorda Jace. «Non sei esattamente una persona estroversa. Ma, ehi, che ne so –». Gesticola in direzione di Nightlock. «Ti sei fatto un amico che viene dai bassifondi. Senza offesa».

«Nessuna offesa» dice Nightlock. 

Clary chiude un terzo dito nel palmo. «E non alzi più gli occhi al cielo così spesso quando sono in missione con voi. Questo significa che devo per forza cominciare a piacerti».

«O che perlomeno ti tollera» ribatte Jace. A quel punto si siede dritto, chinandosi in avanti sul tavolo verso Nightlock. «Prima, se avessimo ricevuto una chiamata dal 911 com’è successo stasera, io avrei tentato di sgattaiolare via, Sentinel mi avrebbe fermato, avremmo discusso e poi, quando gli avessi dato le spalle, lui se la sarebbe svignata a dare comunque un’occhiata per conto suo. Ma stavolta è stato _lui_ a dirmi di rimettermi la tuta e di darmi una mossa». Jace fa un sorriso ampio. «Penso che tu lo abbia trasformato un po’ in un vigilante».

«Beh» commenta Nightlock, «non che me ne lamenti. Penso che voi Corporate possiate imparare un paio di cose _dai bassifondi_ , o in qualsiasi modo tu ci abbia definiti». Jace sbuffa, tirandosi indietro e alzando le mani in segno di resa. «Ma non sono comunque d’accordo. Ho un vago sospetto che, sotto la tuta, Sentinel sia un uomo che non nasconde i propri sentimenti».

_Un uomo che non nasconde i propri sentimenti… sei già stato descritto in questo modo. E non da lui._

Alec si schiarisce la gola. «Sono qui, comunque» dice, «e riesco a sentire tutto quello che state dicendo. Tanto perché lo sappiate».

Nightlock allunga una mano e copre la mano di Alec con la sua, stringendo brevemente le dita di Alec prima di ritirarsi. Alec si fissa la mano come se fosse bruciata e poi solleva lo sguardo, trovando Clary, dall’altra parte del tavolo, con le sopracciglia inarcate e un sorriso avveduto stiracchiato sulle labbra. Alec la guarda storto.

«Io non ne so niente di sentimentalismi» dice allora Jace, «ma dovresti conoscerlo nella vita reale. Cerca di far finta di essere un duro, tutto serio, ma lascia che ti racconti quest’aneddoto…».

____________________

Quando Raphael li caccia via si è fatto tardi.

Tardi, dove ogni ora della notte sfocia in quella successiva, dove il mondo luccica e le risate ubriache a distanza preludono l’alba. Le ombre sono lunghe, ma il cielo si sta facendo viola e i lampioni dipingono il marciapiede con tonalità pesca e arancio. Sopra le nuvole c’è una luna, distante e lontana e reale solo in teoria. 

La stanchezza si appiglia ad Alec come una seconda pelle, facendogli chiudere gli occhi, e le sue gambe sono fiacche, il dolore al ginocchio ora è un fastidio tedioso – ma il suo ventre è gradevolmente pieno e il suo petto è caldo, intoccato dal vento freddo che filtra nei vicoli di Downtown. L’allegria di Jace nel raccontare quanti più aneddoti incriminanti dell’infanzia di Alec ha lasciato le guance di Alec arrossate, ma è il pensiero del sorriso ampio, brillante ed appassionato di Nightlock che indugia nel semi-sorriso di Alec.

Alec si sente un po’ assonnato. Come se fosse accecato, oppure intorpidito, come se avesse bevuto cinque drink e fosse caparbiamente ignaro di tutto al di fuori del ronzio delicato nella sua testa – con l’eccezione che non ha bevuto nemmeno un goccio. Il rombo fragoroso di un palazzo che crolla e il lambire virulento del fuoco sulla sua schiena e il soffocamento inevitabile del fumo sembrano così dislocati dal presente, un altro mondo, un altro Alec. 

Non riesce a provarlo. _Il_ _senso di colpa_ , ecco come l’aveva definito Jace. Non aveva torto. Ma adesso Jace getta il capo all’indietro e ulula una risata per qualcosa che dice Clary, le loro mani intrecciate ondeggiano avanti e indietro tra i loro corpi come due ragazzini innamorati mentre vagano in fondo al vicolo davanti ad Alec.

Sembrano così felici, così in pace, infinitamente a proprio agio nella loro pelle, che sia fatta di guanti di cuoio e di ali di titanio o meno. In qualsiasi altra notte, Alec potrebbe essere invidioso. 

«Ehi, Sentinel, noi torniamo al quartier generale per la notte» afferma Jace, stampando poi un bacio sui capelli di Clary. «Hai bisogno di un passaggio?».

Alec scuote il capo. «No, grazie. Vado a casa a piedi. Potrei godermi l’aria fresca, dopo stasera».

«Come preferisci» sorride Jace, con un sorriso dorato. Clary gli avvolge le braccia attorno al collo e Jace spiega le ali, le turbine ronzano – e poi partono, scattando nel cielo come una stella cometa, argentea sulla facciata delle nuvole crepuscolari. 

Alec li osserva andarsene, il suo volto è rivolto al cielo e screpolato dal vento, finché la scintilla argentea è sparita da un po’ e Alec può solo immaginare la scia lasciata da Jace. L’unica cosa che rimane è una tranquillità non silente. 

Nightlock colpisce la spalla di Alec con la propria, riportando Alec sulla terra. 

«Mi piacciono» dice e, quando Alec lo guarda, il sorriso indugiante di Nightlock si trasforma in qualcosa di dolce. «Sono entrambi totalmente estenuanti, ma quello già lo sapevo. Sono dei Corporate, dopotutto».

«Lo sono anch’io» lo punzecchia Alec. 

«Sì, beh, sono abbastanza umile da ammettere di aver giudicato il libro dalla copertina quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta. Non eri affatto chi mi aspettavo fossi e tu lo sai. E poi, come ci ha detto Arkangel così allegramente, sei cambiato in meglio».

«Vorrei poter dire la stessa cosa di Arkangel, ma è sempre lo stesso rompipalle che è stato per anni».

«Oh, non lo so. Penso che abbia praticamente compensato con i suoi aneddoti su tutte le tue marachelle da bambino. È molto affascinante».

«Non erano tutti veri» borbotta Alec, mettendosi un palmo sulla nuca. «Esagera un sacco. Il più delle volte ci siamo messi nei casini perché stavo cercando di tirare lui e mia sorella fuori dai guai».

Nightlock ridacchia tra sé e sé.

«Che c’è?» chiede Alec. «Che c’è di così divertente?».

Nightlock scuote il capo con un sorriso. «Niente. Non c’è niente di divertente, è solo che – mi piace. Mi piaci _tu_ , mi piace sentire aneddoti su di te, vedere come sei quando sei con loro, dopo che rimuovi Idris dall’equazione e ti è concesso vivere alle tue condizioni. Mi piace vederti te stesso».

Il cuore di Alec ha l’audacia di palpitare. _Sentinel senza Idris è ancora Sentinel,_ sembra dire. _E Alec senza Idris è ancora Alec._ Ha ancora Jace e Clary e Isabelle e Nightlock. 

«Non l’hai mai detto apertamente, ma Arkangel è tuo fratello, vero?» continua Nightlock. «Non vi assomigliate, ma non siete solo partner. Vi infastidite a vicenda e poi vi perdonate subito, come una famiglia». Sorride delicatamente. «L’ho sempre pensato, ma non ho mai voluto chiedertelo. Ci sono dei paletti e quant’altro».

«Puoi chiedermelo» ribatte Alec senza pensare. Si volta verso Nightlock e gli occhi di Nightlock luccicano nella luce fioca dei lampioni che viene dall’alto. Le rughe attorno ai suoi occhi dovute al sorriso si piegano in ombre delicate di cui Alec desidera solo poter vedere di più. «Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia sapere, puoi chiederla».

«Oh» dice Nightlock, «non dirmi questo. Non dici sul serio».

«Perché non dovrei?».

«Perché» sussurra, «perché poi dovrei chiederti il tuo nome e temo che tu me lo diresti». Appoggia la mano sul braccio di Alec. Il tocco non permane: una stretta breve, fugace, ma è sufficiente perché Alec si umetti le labbra e faccia un mezzo passo più vicino. «E, per quanto io voglia saperlo, prima o poi te ne pentiresti, e non possiamo permettercelo».

_Ma io – io non me ne pento. Non penso che me ne pentirei. Non se sei tu._

Il sorriso di Nightlock diventa un po’ più canzonatorio. 

«Ma se lo scopro, te lo farò sapere. Ora che so che Arkangel mi fornirà volentieri degli indizi suppongo che dovrei essere più incline a passare del tempo con lui, mmh?».

Alec sorride in modo impacciato. «Se c’è una cosa di cui mi pentirò, siete tu e Arkangel in combutta». Poi, a voce più bassa, aggiunge: «Ma mi fido di te. Lo sai. Prima non sapevo il perché, ora invece lo so».

«Anche io» risponde Nightlock. «Quando indossi una maschera come questa diventa fin troppo semplice nascondere chi sei. Puoi illuderti di essere qualcuno che non sei e mentire alle persone a cui tieni diventa naturale. Mostrare loro chi sei veramente può essere come mostrare a qualcuno il tuo punto debole e segnarlo con una X di un rosso acceso e dire “qui, pianta il coltello qui”». Nightlock preme il suo palmo aperto contro le proprie costole, con le dita che premono sulla sua giacca per spiegarsi meglio. «So che io sono così, o che lo ero, prima che ci incontrassimo. Però –».

«Però poi ti chiedi come può quella persona essere la stessa che ha appena trascorso una serata con tre Corporate fastidiosi senza staccare loro la testa a morsi» sorride Alec. 

«È ancora tutto da vedere» ridacchia Nightlock. «Ma davvero – credo di non aver pensato all’incendio nemmeno una volta mentre ti sedevo accanto. Non ho pensato a quante persone non abbiamo salvato, e non ho pensato a quanto persone riescono a tornare a casa dai propri cari stanotte per merito nostro, e non ho pensato al pirocinetico, a Jonathan Morgenstern, alla senatrice, a niente di tutto ciò. Non è che non volessi non pensarci – ma non mi è proprio passato per la testa, e forse questo mi rende una persona orribile –». 

«Non lo sei. Non potresti mai esserlo».

« _Mmh_. Beh, qualsiasi cosa potrei essere, qualsiasi cosa io sia stato – ero me stesso. _Sono_ me stesso, qui, adesso, davanti a te. Mi sono chiuso a questo, alle altre persone, per molto tempo, per cui noi… quello che abbiamo va oltre la semplice fiducia. Forse tuo fratello ci aveva visto giusto – tu sei più avventato quando sei con me e io –». I denti di Nightlock affondano nel suo labbro inferiore e lui scuote il capo di nuovo, probabilmente senza rendersene conto. Sospira. «Io sono più sincero quando sono con te».

Sopra le loro teste il viola intenso del cielo sta diventando lilla. L’alba è ancora un po’ lontana e probabilmente non comparirà mai all’orizzonte, ma la città comincia a risvegliarsi. Alec riesce a sentire il suo ritmo circadiano tutt’intorno a sé, dal rombo della metropolitana alle risate di coloro che tornano a casa barcollando dopo una nottata molto lunga, alle grida dei gabbiani che volano in circolo in alto nel cielo dove il vento è particolarmente forte. 

È tardi, molto tardi, Alec dev’essere al lavoro tra qualche ora, eppure non vuole lasciare questo momento. Se potesse rimanere, intrappolato, in pausa, qualsiasi cosa ci voglia per stare qui per sempre, nell’espressione tenera e vulnerabile dello sguardo di Nightlock, lo farebbe. Forse in un battito di ciglia. 

«È un onore, Sentinel, fare tutto questo al tuo fianco» sussurra Nightlock. « _Spero che tu lo sappia_ ».

«Siamo una bella squadra» risponde Alec. La patina della fuliggine e della polvere che si attacca alla sua tuta viene completamente dimenticata per un istante semplice eppure alcionio. Alec non ne ha molti, di quegli istanti.

____________________

Alec si assicura di fasciarsi il piede ferito e il ginocchio rotto con rotoli e rotoli di garza prima ancora di pensare di mettere piede in ufficio, non volendo che Magnus se ne accorga e si preoccupi di un’altra bugia che Alec dovrebbe dire. Si strofina nella doccia per darsi una ripulita, ingurgita mezza confezione di aspirina, e si scola un doppio caffellatte in metropolitana; e, quando sale in ascensore, potrebbe probabilmente passare per un essere umano.

Non dorme da trenta ore, ma _non lo sente_ , non come succede di solito, come un peso di piombo che gli riveste la suola delle scarpe.

_Forse stai solo delirando,_ dice la vocina nella sua testa mentre si fa strada tra il labirinto di divisori, mascherando miseramente la sua andatura claudicante. _Magari ti sei veramente beccato il tetano per aver calpestato un cazzo di chiodo ieri notte. Sarebbe un modo per andarsene._

Non presta davvero attenzione a quella vocina. 

Simon lo intercetta nel momento in cui si siede dietro la scrivania, balzando fuori da dietro il divisorio di Alec come se stesse aspettando che Alec arrivasse.

Ma il solito saluto brusco di Alec non arriva; non gli si forma nemmeno nel petto, figurarsi salirgli lungo la gola e lasciare le sue labbra. Invece, Alec prende il caffè che Simon gli offre e si accomoda al proprio posto mentre Simon comincia a parlare selvaggiamente con le proprie mani. 

Simon aveva visto l’incendio e il crollo del palazzo al notiziario notturno mentre si sommergeva di cibo d’asporto e, abbassando la voce ad un sussurro istrionico, dice ad Alec che sarebbe stato al fianco di Sentinel se la sua tuta da super non fosse stata in lavanderia.

(Alec non vuole chiedergli _perché_ sia in lavanderia, perché questo significherebbe riconoscere che Simon l’ha indossata e probabilmente non solo nel suo salotto). 

«I giornali dicono che avete salvato, tipo, dieci persone» commenta Simon. «Alec, è pazzesco. Sei letteralmente _un_ _eroe_ ».

«Erano più di dieci» borbotta Alec, sorseggiando il proprio caffè, stucchevole e troppo caldo per riuscire a berlo, ma si ritrova a _voler_ parlare con Simon della notte scorsa, a volergli raccontare del fumo e del calore e della claustrofobia. _E del modo in cui Rosa gli aveva tenuto le mani e l’aveva ringraziato per averle salvato la vita…_

Alec vorrebbe raccontare a qualcun altro quello che ha fatto. Qualcuno che non era presente ma che conosce il suo segreto. Vorrebbe blaterare sul fatto che hanno salvato almeno quaranta persone, non dieci, come dicono i giornali. Vorrebbe spiegare come era sembrato potente Nightlock mentre sosteneva quel palazzo a mani nude, la pura forza bianca nelle sue nocche e annodata nella tensione nella sua mandibola. Vorrebbe raccontare a qualcuno com’era stato sedersi a quel minuscolo tavolo di metallo con Nightlock e Jace e Clary, quest’idea onerosa nella sua testa che assomiglia terribilmente ad una _squadra_.

_Sentinel senza Idris. New York senza i Corporate. Una squadra di super che non sono più in balia dei capricci e delle volontà dei politici._

_Sentinel e Nightlock, fianco a fianco, insieme…_

«È impossibile per la stampa riuscire a rigirare la frittata stavolta» dice allora Simon, scuotendo il capo con veemenza. «Stamattina c’era questo signore anziano per radio che ha detto che Arkangel gli ha salvato la vita dopo che è saltato giù dalla finestra verso la scala antincendio – e Arkangel l’ha preso prima che cadesse al suolo. Pensavo che non ci fosse più concesso trasmettere cose così positive, ma immagino che questo mi abbia dimostrato che mi sbagliavo». Simon fa un sorriso ansimante e, quando parla di nuovo, la sua voce è più bassa. «Il dj gli ha chiesto che cosa farà adesso, se la sua opinione sui super è cambiata. Il signore ha detto che quest’anno compie ottantacinque anni, ma che sarà fuori dalle gradinate di City Hall a protestare contro il disegno di legge sulla registrazione superumana della Herondale finché non gli scoppierà il cuore. Io… questa cosa mi ha colpito, sai?».

Alec assapora parole che gli si formano sulla lingua che sono catastrofiche e aspre e ciniche, ma scopre che non c’è bisogno di dirle. Il sorriso di Simon, il suo _sollievo_ – è così dannatamente genuino. E Alec è certo che ci siano altri giornali e politici viscidi e persone arrabbiate per strada che trasformeranno la violenza e la tragedia della notte scorsa e che aspetteranno sui gradini fuori da Idris con manifesti che dicono “ _chi pensate che abbia appiccato il fuoco?_ ”.

Ma l’unica cosa che Alec ricorda è l’espressione nello sguardo di Rosa: quella gratitudine perpetua, durevole, a lungo attesa. 

Si sente indispensabile. Si sente necessario. Si sente come se ci fosse qualcuno là fuori che conta sulle sue buone azioni, e non importa se lui è Alec o Sentinel o da qualche parte nel mezzo. 

Alec e Sentinel vogliono le stesse cose. 

«– ma hai visto il nostro titolo?» continua Simon. Fischietta in apprezzamento e imita l’estensione di un titolo di giornale. « “ ** _I SUPEREROI SI UNISCONO PER DOMARE UN INCENDIO E SALVARE DELLE VITE_ : **_i Corporate e i vigilante hanno messo da parte le proprie differenze per salvare oltre una dozzina di persone da un condominio prima che arrivassero i servizi d’emergenza_ ”. So che Magnus è bravo nel suo lavoro, ma – hai letto l’articolo? È fantastico – è come se fosse stato davvero lì, e non avesse solo osservato tutto dalla strada, ma come se fosse letteralmente stato dentro al palazzo mentre crollava. Non so dove trovi le proprie fonti, o se si inventi metà delle cose, ma c’è questo passaggio circa a metà della seconda colonna che è tipo – cavolo, mi ha fatto salire il cuore in gola, sai – ti immagini il pavimento che ti crolla sotto i piedi in quel modo –».

«Simon».

«Sì? _Oh._ Oh, beh – ovvio che _tu_ te lo immagini, ma –». 

Alec sospira pesantemente, ma nasconde questo minuscolo sorriso traditore oltre il bordo della tazzina da caffè. «Non hai del lavoro da sbrigare?».

«D’accordo, sì, tecnicamente ce l’ho, però –».

«Dirò a Magnus che fai lo scansafatiche».

«Non lo faresti».

Alec inarca le sopracciglia come per dire “ _scommettiamo?_ ”.

Simon lo guarda storto, arricciando il naso. «Fai sempre il guastafeste».

«Nessuno fa il vigilante per divertimento, Simon».

Simon gonfia le guance come se desiderasse disperatamente di trincerarsi in un buco ma, grazie a Dio, alla fine lascia perdere. Invece, borbotta tra sé e sé e dà un calcio ad Alec negli stinchi prima di trascinarsi di nuovo verso la propria scrivania.

Alec lo osserva allontanarsi e aspetta che abbia preso posto nel proprio divisorio prima di fare una smorfia: il piede di Simon ha colpito un livido corposo.

____________________

L’ufficio è frenetico, ma Alec non ne è sorpreso: le elezioni si stagliano all’orizzonte e la città è irrequieta di fervore. Alec non riesce a prendere la metro senza che la Penhallow osservi ogni suo passo dai manifesti, mentre la Herondale sfila in rosso, bianco e blu sugli schermi a Times Square: “ _Pace e prosperità_ ” è il motto scritto in un carattere bianco e audace sotto di lei.

Il capo di Alec ha cominciato a indossare una spilla sulla cravatta che dice “ _rieleggiamo la Herondale, 1992_ ”, e il ragioniere nel divisorio accanto a quello di Alec ha dei volantini con su scritto “ _Votate Penhallow_ ” appesi dietro la scrivania. 

I correttori di bozze trascorrono la mattinata a correre avanti e indietro per il piano con dei modelli fra le braccia, le loro dita sono annerite dall’inchiostro del giornale, e l’ascensore non la smette di trillare, un costante turbinio di giornalisti che entrano ed escono, con le borse piene, le fotocamere sulle spalle, taccuini infilati sottobraccio, mentre parlano precipitosamente di questo e quell’altro exit poll. 

Simon lascia cadere una copia del giornale del giorno sulla scrivania di Alec mentre schizza fuori dalla porta per inseguire una pista, ed è solo quando Alec arriva a pagina 6 che vede qualcosa che riguardi lo scontro tra Bush e Clinton.

“ _Dalla parte del presidente_ ” dice lo slogan di Bush, accompagnato da una sua foto, pieno di macchie e gracile, mentre se ne sta su un palco ad un qualche comizio dall’altra parte del Paese. Sulla pagina spazia un articolo intitolato: **_CLINTON RINFORZA IL TEMA DELL’INCLUSIONE E DEL CONSENSO_** , ma è messo in ombra da un altro articolo sul comandante Dieudonné che supporta la Herondale con una donazione dell’ultimo minuto.

Chiunque verrebbe perdonato per aver dimenticato che è in atto una corsa alla Casa Bianca. 

Alec fissa a lungo la fotografia del presidente Bush, eppure non prova nulla. Nessun odio sobbollente, nessuna rabbia silenziosa o repulsione o disgusto; nemmeno apatia – proprio niente.

Bush vorrà anche impedirgli di sposarsi o vorrà anche guardare dall’altra parte mentre lui cammina per strada tenendo per mano un altro uomo, ma la Herondale –.

La Herondale odia i super con un pregiudizio che rasenta la violenza. _Dio solo sa cosa succederà se viene rieletta e fa approvare la legislazione per far censire tutti i vigilante._

_Cosa succederà al Circolo quando vincerà le elezioni?_

Bush e Clinton potrebbero anche essere in un altro Paese, su un altro pianeta. Riguarda tutto la corsa al Senato. E mancano solo pochi giorni.

Alec si volge di nuovo alle e-mail, ma è un compito inutile. Non riesce a fare a meno di ripensare a Rosa; a quell’uomo che Simon aveva sentito per radio, che desiderava disperatamente ripagare Arkangel per avergli salvato la vita. 

Non riesce a fare a meno di pensare al poliziotto della notte scorsa, che non poteva puntare la pistola su Sentinel e Nightlock perché c’erano tante persone a guardarlo.

_Cosa sarebbe successo se l’avesse fatto?,_ si chiede Alec. _Se quell’agente avesse sparato loro contro e Nightlock avesse deviato il proiettile verso il cielo, ma l’avessero visto tutti._

In mensa, a pranzo, Alec avvicina una delle correttrici di bozze e le chiede degli exit poll. Per un momento, lei sembra sorpresa – Alec è certo di non averle mai rivolto la parola prima – ma poi gli porge uno dei refusi e gli dice che deve scappare, ma che dovrebbero prendere un caffè insieme un giorno di questi.

Alec annuisce educatamente, ma non la sta davvero ascoltando (e di certo non intende dar seguito alla sua proposta), i suoi occhi sono concentrati sulla pagina che tiene tra le mani. Scorre il testo velocemente: “ _la corsa al Senato si è ridotta ad un dibattito sull’etica, con i sondaggi sulla governatrice Penhallow che restringono il divario rispetto alla senatrice Herondale negli ultimi cruciali giorni di campagna elettorale. Con questa media, la governatrice Penhallow è al primo posto col 42% dei voti rispetto al 39% della senatrice Herondale, alla luce della rinascita del favore dell’opinione pubblica nei confronti della Herondale in seguito ai commenti integralisti riguardo alla sua posizione sui superumani della città. Questo dopo che il comandante della polizia, Malachi Dieudonné, ha appoggiato la campagna elettorale della Herondale, parlando apertamente del suo precedente compagno di studi di giurisprudenza ad Harvard_ …”.

Alec aggrotta la fronte e continua a leggere. 

“… _ad una recente conferenza stampa al One Police Plaza, il comandante Dieudonné ha parlato della sua speranza di mantenere la carica di comandante della NYPD se la Herondale viene rieletta. Ha parlato a lungo della necessità della polizia di avere una tolleranza zero sui comportamenti antisociali, citando la recente sfilza di incendi dolosi a Manhattan che sono stati collegati alla criminalità vigilante_ …”.

Ma questo non ha senso.

Izzy e Meliorn hanno visto i nastri della sorveglianza dove Hodge Starkweather lasciava la casa del comandante. Il capitano Garroway sta conducendo una propria indagine in commissariato e sta facendo di tutto per spodestare Dieudonné dalla carica di comandante per via del suo ruolo nello scandalo sulla corruzione. Sanno tutti che Dieudonné è coinvolto con la Herondale e anche col Circolo.

_Ma perché dovrebbe criticare gli attacchi del Circolo ad una conferenza stampa pubblica? Valentine si trova sul libro paga della Herondale, è lui che fa il lavoro sporco per lei –._

_Ah,_ pensa Alec. _È un’intimidazione. Alla gente di New York non interessa quale super stia appiccando il fuoco ai condomini o lasciando i vigilante morti per strada. A loro non importa se è del Circolo o è un Corporate o è qualcos’altro – i super sono tutti uguali._

I super sono tutti pericolosi.

Alec si morde il labbro inferiore e si ritira di nuovo nel suo divisorio. Solleva la cornetta del telefono sulla sua scrivania e pensa di chiamare Izzy, ma non dovrebbe farlo. Non qui.

Apre la copia e la fissa, finché il testo nero e traballante non sfuma in linee illeggibili sulla pagina.

Ad Alec manca il pezzo centrale del puzzle. Lo sa che è così, riesce a vedere lo spazio in cui deve incastrarsi, ed è questo ciò che peggiora le cose.

La Herondale sta fomentando la retorica anti-super per acquisire consensi per il suo disegno di legge. Dato di fatto.

Valentine e il Circolo lavorano per lei. Idem la polizia. Altro dato di fatto.

Questo pirocinetico è là fuori, ad uccidere vigilante, a bruciare palazzi, e porta il nome di Jonathan Morgenstern – d’accordo, questo non è necessariamente un dato di fatto, ma Alec non riesce a capire come faccia a non essere vero. Ha visto la faccia di quell’uomo. Nightlock aveva riconosciuto il marchio di Valentine su quei primi omicidi. Corrisponde al loro profilo.

_E se la notte scorsa si è trattato di un incendio doloso e non di un’esplosione causata da una fuga di gas, questo significa che ora ha cominciato a colpire i civili_ , pensa Alec. _Questo deve pur significare qualcosa._

_Ma perché la Herondale dovrebbe dare il proprio consenso ad una cosa del genere? Vuole mettere in cattiva luce i super, certo, ma perché Valentine dovrebbe permetterle di trascinare suo figlio in mezzo al fango –._

Ad Alec fa male la testa. Ci sono così tante variabili. I fascicoli di Ragnor Fell. I legami della Herondale con l’industria della difesa. Il vigilante con il potere del teletrasporto. Il golpe del 1975. La scomparsa di Valentine. La minaccia di morte a Magnus.

Il fatto che ad Idris ci sia qualcuno di cui ci si può fidare –.

Il buon umore di Alec dalla nottata precedente si è inasprito. No, non inasprito, ma appassito, e quando Alec deglutisce scopre che riesce ancora a gustare i residui di tutto il fumo che ha inalato. 

Manca qualcosa. Qualcosa che lega tutto insieme, qualcosa, _qualcosa_ –.

Deve dirlo agli altri: Isabelle, Jace e Clary, Wolfsbane e Veil. Nightlock. La sua squadra. Deve dirlo alla sua squadra, perché uno di loro deve per forza saperlo, uno di loro deve per forza essere in grado di venirne a capo –.

Magnus lo saprà.

____________________

Il sole è tramontato quando Alec scivola via verso l’ufficio di Magnus; è sveglio da quasi quaranta ore. Le spalle gli dolgono e il suo ginocchio manda delle fitte ad ogni passo, ma è la sua testa che ronza, questo rumore simile ad un martello pneumatico che non lo lascia in pace.

Alec stringe forte la tracolla della borsa mentre affretta il passo, volando le scale, le sue scarpe da lavoro ticchettano sul pavimento di linoleum. Svolta bruscamente nel corridoio dove le luci all’argon continuano a sfarfallare e a ronzare, il bagliore verde dell’uscita di emergenza è sempre lugubre, ma davanti a lui un coccio giallo e definito apre un varco nel buio.

La porta dell’ufficio di Magnus è aperta. Alec si ferma.

Magnus non lascia mai la porta aperta, la loro intera indagine è in quell’ufficio, tutti quei fascicoli nei suoi schedari –.

Una sagoma disturba la scheggia di luce, scivolando fuori dall’ufficio – e non è Magnus, è troppo bassa per essere Magnus. Una donna. Una sconosciuta. Capelli scuri tagliati corti, begli occhi, una giacca di pelle, degli stivaletti e un vestito; ha un aspetto familiare, ma Alec è sicuro di non averla mai incontrata prima.

Alec pensa immediatamente al pacchetto di carta marrone che era stato lasciato sulla scrivania di Magnus.

La donna non lo vede, non subito. È troppo buio e i capelli le coprono il volto e lo sfinimento disperato negli occhi.

Alec sposta il peso, ficcando il pollice nella cintura dei pantaloni dove riesce a percepire il contorno del coltello a serramanico. Inspira un po’ troppo forte e la donna solleva lo sguardo.

Alec pensa a giornali insanguinati e minacce di morte. 

Lo sguardo della donna incontra il suo. Sembra terrorizzata, ma non da lui.

_C’è qualcosa che non va._

La donna gli passa accanto e Alec comincia a correre, non per inseguirla, piuttosto per raggiungere la porta dell’ufficio di Magnus.

«Magnus –!».

La sua mano non tocca nemmeno la porta.

Magnus apre di più la porta e Alec viene accecato dal flusso della luce gialla e intensa che lo sommerge. Barcolla all’indietro di un passo, schermandosi gli occhi, ma Magnus è lì, vivo, incolume, ma –.

Maniacale. L’espressione nei suoi occhi è maniacale. Le maniche della sua camicia sono state arrotolate in fretta fino ai gomiti e i suoi capelli sono insolitamente in disordine.

Il sollievo di Alec viene estinto in uno sbuffo di fumo.

«Magnus, stai bene – ho appena visto una persona –».

«Alexander» sussurra Magnus, «abbiamo una pista sul pirocinetico».

_Ah._

Magnus esce dall’ufficio, ficcando l’ombrello tra le mani sbigottite di Alec, gettandosi il cappotto sulle spalle mentre si dirige ad ampie falcate verso gli ascensori.

«Aspetta –» chiede Alec, affrettandosi dietro Magnus. «Aspetta, _aspetta_ Magnus, hai una pista? Che cosa?».

«Sì, penso di sì» dice Magnus, premendo con forza il pulsante sul pannello dell’ascensore. Il suo piede picchietta per terra. Il suo volto è indecifrabile, ma i suoi occhi sono in fiamme – però non guarda Alec. No, fissa dritto davanti a sé. «Il nostro caro pirocinetico ha un alias e finalmente sono riuscito a scovarlo».

«Un alias? Che intendi con “un alias”?».

Magnus afferra di nuovo il proprio ombrello dalle mani di Alec e, entrando nell’ascensore, colpisce il pulsante per andare al parcheggio. Alec si infila tra le porte che si chiudono e l’ascensore comincia a scendere. Alec pianta saldamente i piedi al suolo, ma Magnus freme di energia intatta, i suoi occhi sono fissi sulle porte dell’ascensore. I suoi anelli tintinnano contro il corrimano mentre tamburella con le dita.

Le porte si aprono e Magnus si riversa nel parcheggio, ma Alec balza in avanti per afferrargli un braccio, riuscendo ad agguantargli una mano per impedirgli di andare via. Magnus si volta, con le parole sulla punta della lingua, ma Alec parla per primo.

«Magnus, aspetta un attimo, _per favore_. Il pirocinetico ha un altro nome? Qual è, come l’hai scoperto? Dove stiamo andando? Quella donna che era un attimo fa nel tuo ufficio –».

L’espressione determinata nello sguardo di Magnus si placa e Magnus colpisce con l’ombrello le porte dell’ascensore per impedire che si chiudano prematuramente. 

«Hai letto il giornale stamattina?» chiede.

«Sì, io – Magnus, certo che sì, _l’incendio_ –».

Gli occhi di Magnus si incupiscono. Per un attimo, scivola fuori dalla realtà e Alec non sa dove vada.

«Ho parlato col capitano Garroway stamattina. Non è stata una fuga di gas» dice. «Lo schema di ignizione combacia con quello delle altre scene, e sia i filmati della sicurezza che le dichiarazioni dei testimoni lo collocano lì – Jonathan Morgenstern, voglio dire. Non volevo pensarci la notte scorsa, ma –».

Si interrompe, la linea della sua bocca si storce come se provasse dolore. Alec cerca di afferrargli la mano e Magnus continua.

«Ho chiesto in giro e finalmente – _finalmente,_ Alexander – qualcuno è venuto in soccorso con delle informazioni che sono state verificate. Sebastian Verlac – penso che il nome fosse già emerso, ma è conosciuto nei circoli vigilante come Hellfire. Sono tutti la stessa persona, Sebastian, Jonathan, Hellfire – è il nostro uomo». Magnus solleva lo sguardo su Alec all’improvviso. «È la nostra grande occasione. Dev’esserlo. La fine di tutto quanto».

Magnus lo tira in avanti e Alec per poco non inciampa, il suo piede malandato manda uno spasmo per il passo falso. Le porte dell’ascensore tintinnano dietro di loro e poi Magnus gli lascia andare la mano, voltandosi verso la propria auto. Il suo cappotto sbottonato si gonfia dietro di lui.

Alec smette di camminare.

«Magnus» chiama. «Fermati».

Magnus si ferma, voltandosi a guardare Alec, le chiavi della macchina sono appoggiate sul suo palmo aperto. Alec si passa una mano sul volto e si muove per ridurre la distanza tra loro, ma riesce a percepire un tremore cominciargli nella mano e snodarsi su lungo il suo braccio.

_La Herondale. Gli incendi dolosi. Gli armamenti militari. Valentine Morgenstern. Il golpe._

_La notte scorsa in quel cafè. Il fumo, la polvere, il silenzio, Nightlock, il bacio su quel tetto –._

_La Penhallow. Le elezioni. Il capitano Garroway. Idris e i Corporate. Il comandante Dieudonné. Delle forze di polizia corrotte e una legislazione antivigilante e tantissimi amici morti a causa di questo_.

“ _È un onore, Sentinel, fare tutto questo insieme a te_ ”.

_Jonathan Morgenstern. Hellfire. Una svolta._

Deve telefonare a Izzy, deve chiamare Jace e Clary, deve passare il messaggio a Wolfsbane e Veil –.

Eppure, non riesce a pensare a _niente_ di tutto ciò, perché fa un passo e si mette davanti a Magnus e le dita di Magnus si chiudono attorno alle chiavi della macchina, stringendole con forza.

«Magnus, dove stiamo andando?» domanda Alec, la sua voce è un sussurro. «Non possiamo – non possiamo correre là fuori così, abbiamo bisogno di un piano, abbiamo bisogno – dovremmo chiamare qualcuno, tu dovresti chiamare il tuo amico ad Idris e informarlo, non lo so –».

«Alexander» risponde Magnus. «Alexander, stiamo andando a Idris. Se Jonathan Morgenstern si fa davvero chiamare Hellfire, allora l’unico posto a New York che ha dei verbali su chiunque si nasconda sotto quel nome… è Idris».

Alec sa di mostrarsi riluttante. Le parole gli evaporano sulla lingua e lui non sa che dire.

«Magnus, io –».

«Ne ho avuto abbastanza, Alec. Ne ho avuto abbastanza e loro devono sapere qualcosa per forza. La Herondale ce li ha in pugno. Dev’esserci qualcosa».

«Pensavo – il tuo amico Sentinel –».

«Il mio amico Sentinel… _il mio amico Sentinel_ è stato ferito più di chiunque altro dal fatto che Idris si tenga le cose per sé. Ha lavorato fino allo stremo per dare la caccia a questo pirocinetico, eppure Idris lo fa lavorare comunque per la Herondale ed è come una punizione. Dev’esserlo. Senza Idris, sarebbe – sarebbe molto più _libero_ , e io l’ho visto, ed è solo che – loro sapranno. Qualcuno là dentro deve per forza sapere di Jonathan Morgenstern e come trovarlo. Mi rifiuto di credere altrimenti».

Il bordo irrequieto delle parole di Magnus si conficca sotto le unghie di Alec. Alec stringe le mani a formare dei pugni lungo i fianchi.

«Vieni con me» dice Magnus. «Ti prego. Sto andando a Idris, ma non voglio farlo da solo».

_Oh, andrà a finire male._

____________________

Il viaggio in auto attraverso Manhattan fino al quartier generale di Idris non serve a placare il senso di nausea nello stomaco di Alec: ogni dosso nella strada, ogni buca che Magnus non schiva minaccia di far vomitare Alec, e Alec afferra la maniglia della porta come se avesse cara la vita, gli si sbiancano le nocche.

Magnus non dice niente, concentrato sulla strada davanti a sé, con entrambe le mani serrate sul volante. Sterza all’improvviso per infilarsi tra gli spazi vuoti tra un’auto e l’altra, immettendosi davanti a tassisti arrabbiati che suonano il clacson e urlano oscenità. New York sembra elettrica stasera: manifesti e luci brillanti; poster sulle elezioni ad ogni buca delle lettere, ad ogni lampione, su ogni vetrina di ogni negozio; ci sono degli attivisti ad ogni angolo di strada che gettano volantini nel mare di pedoni. I fari delle auto vagano sul volto di Magnus, una frenesia di luci bianche e gialle che baluginano sulle sue guance, ma i suoi occhi sono sommersi dall’ombra.

Alec punta i piedi sul tappetino, il suo corpo è completamente teso come la corda di un arco.

Tutta la sua attrezzatura è in ufficio. Ha il dispositivo di comunicazione premuto nell’orecchio, ma non può esattamente far partire una telefonata proprio qui, in questo istante: “ _oh ciao, Underhill, giusto perché tu lo sappia, entrerò dall’ingresso principale da un momento all’altro, fa’ solo finta di non riconoscermi e per favore tieni lontani mamma e papà_ –”.

Maryse sarà furiosa. Magnus è già sulla sua lista nera, e ora lui li sta accusando di nascondere delle informazioni ad un’indagine su un omicidio –. 

Perché di sicuro Idris sa qualcosa. Magnus ha ragione su questo. E forse non è sua madre che chiude intenzionalmente un occhio sulla Herondale, e forse non è suo padre a nascondere dei fascicoli nel cassetto della sua scrivania, ma da qualche parte nell’archivio, nei meandri della mente di qualcuno, ci sarà –.

Hellfire. Sebastian Verlac. Jonathan Morgenstern. Chiunque sia.

Alec ripensa a quel pacco non contrassegnato recapitato in ufficio a Magnus. Ricorda l’inchiostro del giornale e la vernice rossa sui polpastrelli di Magnus, il colore del sangue.

Alec abbassa lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, una che afferra la portiera e l’altra serrata attorno al suo ginocchio dolorante: immagina del sangue anche lì. Il sangue incrostato tra le fessure e le pieghe della sua pelle, che gli imbratta le nocche, marrone sotto le sue unghie –.

Aveva presunto che la minaccia venisse dal Circolo, da qualcuno che lavora per la senatrice, ma non lo sanno. Avrebbe potuto benissimo essere un avvertimento proveniente da Idris.

_Non può permettere a Magnus di farlo._

Davanti a loro il World Trade Center domina l’orizzonte, fila e fila di luci a puntura di spillo che scompaiono tra le nuvole. La Sixth Avenue li supera, il traffico avanza lentamente verso la parte residenziale della città, un serpente infinito di luci rosse dei freni inghiottite dall’orizzonte. Magnus svolta verso un incrocio, sfrecciandovi attraverso oltre la luce arancione del semaforo, e le spalle di Alec colpiscono il finestrino, e poi: una vista fin troppo familiare. Ad Alec si blocca il respiro in gola.

Idris: si staglia sul suolo come un colosso, come il minotauro al centro del labirinto della città, enorme e minacciosa, con le sue mura in pietra grigia inzuppate dal crepuscolo. I manifestanti sciamano sui gradini d’ingresso, marciando in circolo, con dei cartelloni per aria e, in un qualsiasi altro giorno, Alec non presterebbe loro la benché minima attenzione, mentre sgattaiola dalla porta sul retro, ma oggi – _stasera_ – entreranno dalla porta principale e né lui e né Magnus indossano una maschera. 

Aprendosi un varco tra il traffico in arrivo, Magnus scivola in un parcheggio vuoto, colpendo i freni un secondo prima di tamponare l’automobile davanti a loro. Afferra un permesso di sosta dal parasole sopra la sua testa, gettandolo sul cruscotto, e prima che Alec possa spiccicare parola, afferrarlo per la manica, _fare qualunque cosa_ – apre la portiera e scende in strada.

Alec ruzzola fuori dal lato del passeggero prima di perderlo di vista del tutto. Gli slogan dei manifestanti sovrastano il ronzio del traffico in un istante: Alec le ha già sentite tutte, tutte quelle cose orribili gridate da gente che sarebbe contenta di vederlo morto per strada, ma stasera risuonano come sirene e il vento le conduce direttamente attraverso Alec, tagliandolo a fettine sotto il cappotto.

Magnus vola la scalinata d’ingresso, un’ombra nera simile ad un corvo nel suo trench, e Alec lo rincorre. Si infila sotto ai cartelloni e si fa strada a spallate tra i manifestanti e non guarda nessuno di loro negli occhi – non può, non ne ha il tempo, il suo cuore batte incontrollato contro l’interno del suo petto.

_Non troverai niente. Non ti permetteranno di trovare niente, Magnus, ti prego._

Raggiunge Magnus sotto l’ombra fitta delle porte d’ingresso, oltrepassando la spalla di Magnus per afferrare la maniglia della porta e impedirgli di proseguire, e Magnus finalmente ricambia il suo sguardo. E l’espressione che Alec trova negli occhi di Magnus è strana, difficile da maneggiare: una concentrazione devastante, la sua testardaggine che Alec conosce così bene e, poi, oltre tutto ciò, un tremore simile alla disperazione – ma tutto ciò sbianca quando vede la preoccupazione scolpita nel volto di Alec.

Si ferma, un piede sulla soglia: il suo senso della giustizia lo tira da una parte e Alec dall’altra.

«Alec» dice cautamente. «Alexander, ti senti bene?».

Dietro di sé, Alec sente un manifestante gridare loro contro, strillando qualcosa sui crimini di Idris, sui supereroi assassini, sui governi corrotti e sugli scandali della polizia, lo stesso disprezzo che vomitano sempre su chiunque varchi la porta principale del quartier generale. La maggior parte delle persone che entrano ed escono dal quartier generale ha delle scorte di sicurezza, ma non è questo il motivo per cui Alec si sente vulnerabile.

«Non dobbiamo farlo per forza» dice, ma non è nemmeno l’ombra delle cose che vorrebbe dire.

_Non è sicuro._

_Per te._

_Per_ me _._

Magnus si volta a guardare verso Alec e, accerchiato dalla mano di Alec che tiene la porta chiusa, respira la stessa aria di Alec, sono quasi petto contro petto. Alec riesce a sentire il profumo della sua acqua di colonia, riesce a sentire il calore del suo corpo; persino la pressione nell’aria pulsa contro le tempie di Alec. Gli gira la testa. Lascia andare la porta.

«Sì, invece» sussurra Magnus. «Alec, se questa è la svolta nel caso che stavamo aspettando – dobbiamo fare quel che possiamo. Io devo provarci».

«Non ti diranno niente, Magnus, perché dovrebbero? Sono Corporate –».

Magnus scuote il capo. «Non sono tutti uguali, lo sai. Ci sarà qualcuno –».

«Ma non devi essere per forza tu!» lo supplica Alec. «Non devi andare per forza tu lì dentro – lo farò io, può farlo qualcun altro. Chiedi al tuo amico Sentinel di farlo –».

«Alexander. Questo potrebbe mettere fine alla guerra». Magnus solleva una mano e fa scorrere il pollice sulla curva della guancia di Alec, cercando il suo sguardo. «Se conosciamo il suo nome, possiamo farlo trapelare sui giornali, possiamo indurlo ad uscire allo scoperto… possiamo prenderlo. Possiamo fermarlo e poi nessun altro dovrà morire. È libertà. E ci meritiamo _la libertà_ , Alec. Tutti noi».

Dal modo in cui lo dice – _libertà_ –, Alec sa che c’è qualcos’altro, c’è qualcos’altro che non sta dicendo e che Alec non riesce a vedere. Magnus dice quella parola come se avesse qualcosa da perdere se non oltrepassasse quella soglia… e qualcosa da guadagnare a tirare questo filo, ovunque conduca, anche se porta dritto al centro del Circolo.

Dice _libertà_ come lo direbbe Sentinel, come lo farebbe Alec se dovesse pensare di dire a Magnus chi è e come si sente, come se non fosse una fame persistente che mangia Alec dall’interno.

Dice _libertà_ come se non fosse l’unica fantasticheria di Alec da quando ne ha memoria.

“ _Senza Idris, Sentinel sarebbe molto più libero. L’ho visto_ ”.

Alec si affloscia, facendo un passo indietro; l’aria fredda soffia fra di loro, portando con sé la voce della città che ride, li provoca, grida.

_Se tu vai lì dentro, rischi la vita,_ pensa Alec. _Se ci vado io, rischio la mia. Ma se non ci andiamo affatto, rischiamo la vita di tutti gli altri._

La scelta tra la vita di uno e la vita di molti è sempre stata facile. Non lo è più. Alec è diventato egoista.

Magnus sorride debolmente. «Non mi aspetto che Idris ci consegni le informazioni di cui abbiamo bisogno, Alec, non sono così ingenuo. Ma ci sono persone qui di cui mi fido. E persone, qui, con cui sono in debito, e se posso salvarlo facendo questo –».

La frase rimane incompleta, ma il suo significato è chiaro. Magnus si rifiuta di lasciare che Alec distolga lo sguardo.

«E poi» dice Magnus lentamente, ed è come se riuscisse a vedere dritto al centro di Alec, dove il suo cuore ha smesso di battere. «Tu non eri un amico dei Corporate, Alexander?».

Alec non batte ciglio. _Sentinel senza Idris,_ pensa. _Libertà._

«No» risponde. «Non più».

Magnus sbatte le palpebre, facendo fisicamente un passo indietro.

«Alec…».

Alec scuote il capo. Non può sostenere qui questa conversazione, non sui gradini d’ingresso di Idris, non con delle videocamere di sicurezza sopra le loro teste e non quando sua madre potrebbe essere affacciata ad una delle finestre di sopra a guardarlo.

_Basta. Basta, riportatemi indietro,_ pensa. _Riportatemi a ieri notte. Riportatemi al non pensare a niente di tutto questo. Cos’è che aveva detto Nightlock –._

Rifiuta di ricordarsene. Se se lo ricorda, potrebbe andarsene.

«D’accordo» si arrende, aprendo la porta. La sua voce minaccia di spezzarsi. «D’accordo. Andiamo».

____________________

L’atrio del quartier generale è sterile come un ospedale, con lastre di vetro e ombre di un azzurro-grigio inanimato che conducono lo sguardo all’insù fino al soffitto alto. Sul pavimento piastrellato i passi di Alec riecheggiano in un silenzio improvvisamente incriminante: le porte si chiudono dietro Magnus e sono soli, la città è svanita, i rumori della strada e le grida dei manifestanti si sono estinti come una fiamma.

Al centro dell’atrio c’è una scrivania. Questa sera è presidiata da Underhill e Alec non sa se lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo. Deglutisce visibilmente e allarga le spalle, ma il suo passo vacilla.

Si sente gli occhi di Magnus sul volto, ma si rifiuta di ricambiare lo sguardo.

Underhill solleva lo sguardo, il suo fugace cipiglio è l’unica increspatura nel suo aspetto altrimenti immacolato. Tuttavia, si raddrizza la cravatta e si appiana la giacca mentre comincia la tiritera.

«Buonasera, signori – temo che non ci sia disponibilità per nessuna consulenza, stasera. Se volete fissare un appuntamento, potere contattare il nostro servizio clienti e riorganizzarvi per un altro giorno –».

Si interrompe quando aggancia lo sguardo di Alec. Alec serra i denti con così tanta forza che potrebbero sbriciolarsi e, con il più minimo cenno del capo, prega qualsiasi divinità in ascolto perché Underhill non dica una parola.

«Uhm» dice Underhill, i suoi occhi si spostano velocemente su Magnus e poi tornano su Alec. Si alza in piedi dalla sua postazione dietro la scrivania. «C’è – c’è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutarvi?».

Non è da copione. Alec lo sa. E Underhill _sa_ che Alec lo sa, perché Alec vede la sua mano muoversi verso il telefono, sollevare la cornetta, e poi rimetterla giù quando Magnus si avvicina alla scrivania.

«Sono qui per parlare con Sentinel» afferma chiaramente Magnus. «Gli dica che il suo amico Magnus è qui per vederlo. Aspetteremo qui».

Underhill non riporta lo sguardo su Alec. (E Alec ringrazia chiunque ci sia lassù tra le nuvole ad ascoltarlo).

«Mi dispiace, non è possibile» dice Underhill. «Non sono autorizzato a discutere dei nostri impiegati con chi non è un nostro cliente. Se vuole lasciare il suo nome e un recapito –».

«D’accordo – e Arkangel e Muse? Posso parlare con uno dei due?».

«Spiacente, signore, ma non posso –».

«Ho delle informazioni urgenti riguardo ad un caso tuttora in corso ed è fondamentale che le sentano» dice Magnus. «Se nessuno di loro è qui, allora parlerò con qualcuno di più in alto. Riguarda Valentine Morgenstern e il Circolo. Il suo capo vorrà saperlo».

Underhill non cede. «Davvero spiacente, signore, ma senza appuntamento non saremo in grado di organizzarle una consulenza. Se le sue informazioni sono di competenza della polizia, le suggerisco di contattare il suo commissariato locale. Siamo un’azienda che si occupa di sicurezza privata, non agenti della legge».

Magnus sbatte la mano sulla scrivania. «I verbali, allora! A norma di legge vi è richiesto di fornire ogni informazione che avete riguardo ad un’indagine penale in corso e qui mi sbilancerò e le dirò che l’uomo a cui sto dando la caccia non è nessuno dei vostri clienti e non è protetto da nessun regolamento interno sul privilegio clientelare». Magnus affonda una mano nel cappotto e ne estrae una penna e un pezzo di carta. Frettolosamente, scribacchia qualche parola e lo spinge verso Underhill. «Jonathan Morgenstern. È anche conosciuto come Hellfire. Cercatelo nei vostri sistemi, chiede a qualcuno – non mi interessa. Posso aspettare qui».

«Signore, è possibile accedere a tutte le informazioni sui verbali pubblici di Idris negli archivi di City Hall» dice Underhill. «Se ciò che sta cercando non si trova in quei fascicoli, allora non esiste oppure riguarda dati privati sui nostri clienti che non posso fornire a membri del pubblico. _O_ alla stampa».

È un avvertimento. Alec lo sente forte e chiaro: _so chi è e non dovrebbe essere qui. Maryse ti taglierà la testa. E taglierà anche la mia._

«E allora non mi dica niente» ribatte Magnus, porgendo il pezzo di carta a Underhill. «Ma dia questo a Sentinel o ad Arkangel quando tornano e lasci che decidano loro cosa farne».

Lo sguardo di Underhill schizza verso Alec.

Alec annuisce.

____________________

Il tragitto di ritorno all’ufficio è silenzioso.

Magnus non tamburella più con le dita sul volante; invece, lo stringe con forza, le sue nocche sono bianche e i tendini sul dorso delle sue mani sono tesi come cavi. Cambia marcia con vigore e manda su di giri il motore contro la macchina di fronte –.

E Alec non sa cosa dire. Non ha mai visto Magnus così: la disperazione.

Ha visto il dolore di Magnus e la sua rabbia e il suo bisogno suicida di trascinarsi nel fango per il bene di tutti gli altri, ma –.

In qualche modo, questo è diverso. Sembra personale.

Il dispositivo di comunicazione di Alec comincia a crepitare. Si volta verso il finestrino, appoggiando la tempia al vetro mentre una grossa goccia di pioggia comincia a imperlarlo e a formare dei fiumi tortuosi di luce bipartita. Si preme un dito nell’orecchio per accettare la chiamata.

«Alec» giunge la voce di Izzy, determinata e sicura. «Sono appena entrata nella stanza della sicurezza e ho trovato Underhill che eliminava dei filmati delle videocamere. Ha detto che gliel’hai chiesto tu. Vuoi dirmi che sta succedendo?».

Ha fatto in fretta. È passato solo qualche minuto. Alec dovrà comprare ad Underhill un cesto di frutta per ringraziarlo.

Alec si preme tre volte l’orecchio per segnalare che non può rispondere.

Izzy sbuffa. «Mi ha anche dato un biglietto. Hellfire? Presumo che sia l’alias del nostro pirocinetico. Non l’ho mai sentito prima, ma scaverò negli archivi. Assicurati di tornare qui il prima possibile. Avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto».

Alec si preme di nuovo l’orecchio. Izzy non dice nulla per un istante, ma la linea non si fa silenziosa. Il suo inspiro lento si mescola all’elettricità statica.

«Sai che è pericoloso, Alec» sussurra. «È venuto a cercare Sentinel. È troppo coinvolto… non è sicuro per lui. O per te. Sai che mamma e papà lo tengono d’occhio».

Alec chiude gli occhi e li strizza. Preme di nuovo il dispositivo di comunicazione, ponendo fine alla chiamata. La linea si spegne.

«Magnus» dice.

Magnus mormora un rumore di consapevolezza, ma i suoi occhi rimangono incollati alla strada.

Alec si raddrizza sul sedile e volta il viso verso Magnus. «Magnus, dovremmo parlarne».

«Non vedo cosa ci sia di cui parlare».

«C’è… c’è _tutto_ di cui parlare. Non dovevi andare a Idris. Ci sono altri modi di scovare i super, avresti potuto parlarne a Sentinel quando fosse solo – non dovevi esporti in quel modo. Sai che Idris ti tiene d’occhio».

«Te l’ho già detto, Alec. Alcuni rischi valgono la pena».

«La tua sicurezza no, però» si acciglia Alec. «Sai che Sentinel verrà a darti una mano, quindi perché – tu stai sovracompensando per qualcosa. Di che si tratta?».

La mascella di Magnus si serra e Alec osserva il movimento lento della sua gola mentre deglutisce. I suoi denti affondano nel labbro inferiore e poi le sue spalle si afflosciano. Aziona la leva dell’indicatore di direzione e serpeggia tra il traffico, accostando l’automobile al cordolo del marciapiede e spegnendo il motore.

Alec non si muove. E nemmeno Magnus, le sue mani sono immobili sul volante e i suoi occhi sono chiusi. Il traffico avanza lentamente oltre il finestrino di Magnus, un fiume infinito di fari gialli che diventano fanalini di coda rossi.

«Magnus? Di che si tratta?».

«Scusa» dice allora Magnus, «se ti ho fatto preoccupare».

«Non – non riguarda _me_. Riguarda te». _Sei sempre stato prodigo, ma questo è diverso._ «Questo non aiuterà l’indagine, quindi perché –».

«È successa una cosa. Ieri sera» lo interrompe Magnus, aprendo finalmente gli occhi. «Mi sono reso conto di una cosa su di me e non so come mi sento a riguardo. Per cui sono andato in panico».

«Di cosa… di cosa ti sei reso conto?».

Magnus espira pesantemente. «L’indagine, la Herondale, le elezioni… persino Idris che mi tiene d’occhio… non se ne va. E questo lo so, l’ho sempre saputo, però –».

Magnus si volta a guardarlo, i suoi occhi cercano quelli di Alec. Alec non osa sbattere le palpebre.

«Non sono mai stato bravo ad essere sincero con me stesso. E mi spaventa sapere che quello che voglio, la persona che sono quanto tutto – quando _tutto questo_ viene eliminato, non so più tanto bene chi sia quella persona com’era un tempo. Le mie priorità sono cambiate».

«Tu… tu una volta mi hai detto che non tutti in questa città sono una mia responsabilità» incalza Alec. «Sai che vale lo stesso per te. Non tutto quello che fai dev’essere per tutti gli altri, Magnus. Non puoi semplicemente – non puoi semplicemente continuare a logorarti in questo modo. Soprattutto per punirti».

Un sorriso caustico increspa le labbra di Magnus. Magnus scuote il capo con disperazione. «Non è una punizione. È solo istinto. Ho visto una parte di me che non conosco bene e ho fatto ricorso a quello che conosco. Questa indagine è la mia vita da quando ne ho memoria, anche prima di Ragnor – a volte temo che sia tutto ciò che so, e poi –». Magnus sbuffa un’altra risata secca. «Non mi piace mostrare le mie debolezze agli altri, Alexander. Tu puoi capirmi».

“ _Mostrare loro chi sei veramente può essere come mostrare a qualcuno il tuo punto debole e segnarlo con una X di un rosso acceso e dire “qui, pianta il coltello qui”_ aveva detto Nightlock. E poi: “ _Sono più sincero quando sono con te_ ” _._

«Puoi mostrare le tue debolezze a me» dice Alec. «Non ti giudicherò. Mai».

Magnus fa un sorriso tirato. «Voglio che finisca. Tutto quanto: l’indagine, gli omicidi, Idris, il fuoco di fila costante della città che induce i suoi super alla sottomissione. Perché sono stanco. Ne ho avuto abbastanza e voglio – dovrei sentirmi in colpa, a starmene seduto qui con te e a non tornare di corsa in ufficio per approfondire questa pista. E una parte di me lo fa – sentirsi in colpa, dico – ma non lo fa, quella parte di me non è più sufficientemente rumorosa. Questo mi rende una cattiva persona? Non lo so. Mi rende immorale? Forse».

«No» dice Alec. Si allunga per prendere una delle mani di Magnus dal volante, facendo scivolare le dita di Magnus tra le sue. _Ho già avuto questa conversazione._ «No, non ti rende così. Significa solo che sei umano».

Fra sé e sé, Magnus ride di nuovo; sembra più acquoso ora, come se la pioggia che sgocciola lungo il parabrezza fosse filtrata nella macchina e anche dentro di lui. «Non mi piace che tu veda questa parte di me» sussurra, stringendo di rimando la mano di Alec. «È sgradevole. Non è ammirevole».

«Non m’importa. È sincera, come hai detto tu. E _questo_ mi piace».

Magnus sbuffa. «È sempre tutto così bianco o nero per te?».

Alec scuote il capo. «Non tutto. Non sempre. Ma tu sì». _Quello che provo per te, sì._

Il sorriso di Magnus si solidifica di fronte agli occhi di Alec. Non è proprio timido, ma è – più delicato, in qualche modo. Il suo sguardo guizza nel frammento di spazio che c’è tra loro e poi torna sul viso di Alec. Del calore cresce sulle guance di Alec.

«Torniamo sempre a questo punto, non è vero?» dice Magnus in modo criptico. «Tu che vedi tutte le parti di me che pensavo di aver perso». Con delicatezza, sottrae la sua mano da quella di Alec e gira la chiave nel quadro. Il motore comincia a vibrare di nuovo.

«Dobbiamo tornare in ufficio. Devo aggiornare Luke a riguardo – potrebbe avere delle informazioni per noi» dice Magnus. «E anche se non ce le ha, dobbiamo tenerlo in vantaggio rispetto a Dieudonné e alla Herondale se ha qualche possibilità di diventare comandante dopo le elezioni». Magnus sospira con pesantezza. «Quanto puoi restare stasera?».

Alec deve tornare al quartier generale. Izzy lo sta aspettando.

«Per tutto il tempo che ti serve» risponde.

____________________

«Quale parte di “ _il prima possibile_ ” non ti è chiara?» lo rimprovera Izzy quando Alec scivola all’interno dell’archivio. «Sono quasi le tre del mattino».

«Magnus aveva bisogno di me» dice Alec a voce bassa. Si fa strada tra i fascicoli sparpagliati e gli schedari riversati al suolo, trovando Isabelle nascosta tra due alte librerie. È inginocchiata e circondata da tutti i lati da cataste di cartelline, i suoi capelli lunghi sono raccolti in una coda. «Trovato niente?».

«Niente di digitalizzato, come mi aspettavo» risponde. «Ma dev’esserci qualcosa qui. Ho trovato la sezione sui verbali sui vigilante, quindi dobbiamo solo trovare il raccoglitore giusto». Si lancia un’occhiata oltre la spalla per guardarlo. «Alec? Tutto okay?».

Alec si sfrega il palmo della mano sul viso: ha la mascella trasandata e sbuffa rumorosamente col naso. Non ha molto senso nascondere ad Izzy quello che già riesce a vedere.

«Magnus sta bene?» chiede di nuovo. «Underhill non mi ha detto granché, ma mi sono fatta mostrare il filmato dell’atrio prima che lo cancellasse. Che è successo?».

Alec racconta la storia in fretta. Tralascia il momento nell’automobile. Lo sguardo di Izzy si addolcisce comunque. 

«Sto già monitorando le e-mail di mamma e papà» dice poi. «Dirò a Meliorn di procurarsi delle cimici per l’attico e la sala riunioni. Se nominano anche solo il nome di Magnus, lo sapremo». Fa una pausa, assottigliando lo sguardo. «Spero che tu non ti stia addossando la colpa per questo. Quello che fa Idris non è colpa tua».

Alec non ha le forze per discutere con lei a riguardo. Invece, si inginocchia accanto a lei e divide a metà la pila di raccoglitori. Con la coda dell’occhio vede Izzy aprire la bocca per dire qualcos’altro, ma – _è Izzy_. Lo conosce troppo bene. Sa quando le parole sono superflue. 

La sua spalla colpisce quella di Alec e Alec volta il capo per premere il naso tra i suoi capelli.

«Grazie, Iz» sussurra. «Grazie».

____________________

Non passa molto tempo prima che il ginocchio malandato inizi a fargli male. Stringe i denti per il palpitio tedioso del dolore, ma non riesce a concentrarsi sulla lettura: solo sul ticchettio costantemente in ritardo della lancetta dei secondi dell’orologio appeso al muro mentre le ore cominciano a rallentare.

La pulsazione nelle sue tempie è decisamente dovuta alla carenza di sonno, ma senza finestre sul mondo esterno non ha idea se il sole abbia cominciato a sorgere. Jace e Clary devono essere tornati dalla ronda. I suoi genitori si sveglieranno presto.

Alec non vuole che lo trovino a faccia in giù nell’archivio quando verranno a chiedergli perché Sentinel non era fuori, per strada, la notte precedente. 

Si china in avanti, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che la sua fronte si appoggi al metallo freddo di uno schedario. Il bordo affilato del cassetto gli affonda nella pelle.

_Dev’esserci per forza qualcosa. Tutti lasciano delle tracce documentali._

«Alec!».

Alec chiude gli occhi con più forza. Ricerca un’oscurità più profonda di quella dietro le sue palpebre chiuse. Desidera un silenzio tenue, desidera gentilezza, desidera che Nightlock lo guardi con la stessa tenerezza con cui l’aveva guardato la notte precedente nel cafè di Raphael.

«Alec! Penso di aver trovato qualcosa! Vieni qui!».

Gli occhi di Alec si spalancano e lancia un’occhiata al punto in cui Izzy è seduta sulle sue cosce a fissare il fascicolo che tiene tra le mani. Sfoglia velocemente le pagine, il suo volto impallidisce, e Alec si dimena per rimettersi in piedi.

«È Hellfire?» chiede, «Jonathan Morgenstern?».

Izzy annuisce, porgendogli il fascicolo. «Sì» dice, tirandosi in piedi per sbirciare oltre la spalla. «È lui. Guarda. Hellfire. Nome: sconosciuto. Classificazione: vigilante. Poteri conosciuti: pirocinesi, potenziamento incendiario e resistenza termica». Volta pagina e la colpisce con il dorso della mano. «L’età e la descrizione fisica corrispondono. E poi c’è questo». Picchietta su un timbro rosso in fondo alla pagina: sembra un numero seriale, ma l’inchiostro si è sbiadito col tempo e Alec non riesce più a leggerlo. Izzy, tuttavia, chiaramente lo riconosce. «Forza, dobbiamo andare nel mio laboratorio. Porta il fascicolo».

Afferra Alec per il polso e lo trascina verso la porta, Alec si fa scivolare la cartellina nella giacca. Il corridoio è vuoto, ma le luci bianche e intense li rendono ovvi, e i tacchi di Izzy ticchettano velocemente e rumorosamente sul pavimento. La sua coda oscilla avanti e indietro mentre cammina spedita davanti a lui, senza guardarsi indietro. Il cuore di Alec batte aritmicamente. 

«Apri il database» ordina Izzy quando entrano nel laboratorio. Lei chiude la porta alle loro spalle e gira la chiave, prima di accendere ogni luce nella stanza. Poi si fa strada nel laboratorio, accendendo lo stereo, il microscopio, ogni singolo impianto sul bancone, il prototipo delle ali appeso alla parete – _ogni cosa_. Il ronzio disarmonico dell’elettricità riempie la stanza mentre scosta la sedia vicino ad Alec.

«Interferenza elettrica» afferma, togliendosi i tacchi e tirando la tastiera verso di sé. «Gli apparecchi di registrazione funzionano solo se c’è un canale aperto su cui possono trasmettere. Se la stanza è microfonata, nessuno sarà in grado di sentirci».

Comincia a digitare sulla tastiera, le sue dita si muovono più rapidamente di quanto chiunque altro, a parte Alec, sarebbe in grado di vedere.

«Quel timbro sul fascicolo è un numero seriale per un fascicolo digitalizzato» spiega. «Leggimelo».

«Non so dire cosa sia – forse, forse le ultime quattro cifre sono 6A6D».

«Sì, è sufficiente» dice Izzy, premendo con forza “invio” sulla tastiera. Il computer si lamenta, stridendo con il suono della connessione analogica, e poi sul desktop si apre una cartella di file. «Alec, questi sono file di contratti».

«I contratti della Herondale?».

Izzy fa doppio clic su uno dei file e si apre una nuova finestra: scorre velocemente le sezioni di testo e si ferma in fondo alla pagina.

«Sono le firme di mamma e papà» dice e poi aggrotta la fronte. «E quella di Hodge Starkweather. Questo file è di almeno vent’anni fa… guarda, risale alla primavera prima del golpe di Valentine. Perché è qua dentro? Jonathan Morgenstern era solo un bambino durante il golpe. Non ha senso».

«Aprili tutti» dice Alec. «Guarda se c’è la firma della Herondale in qualcuno di questi file».

Izzy apre il resto: tutti contratti di impiego, alcuni risalgono alla metà degli anni ’70, altri agli ultimi mesi. Nessun file menziona Jonathan Morgenstern. Nessun file è firmato dalla Herondale.

La testa di Alec ronza. _Il pezzo mancante del puzzle…_

Accanto a lui, Izzy sussulta. «Alec, questo qua – guarda. L’ho già visto. Ti ricordi quel contratto di vendita che mamma ha fatto recuperare a te e a Jace da quell’appaltatore della difesa qualche mese fa?».

Alec annuisce. Certo che se lo ricorda. Si ricorda l’inchiostro nero graffiato.

“ _[SECRETATO], per conto dell’ufficio della senatrice Imogen Herondale_ ”.

Con l’eccezione che la firma non è secretata sulla copia del contratto sullo schermo di Izzy.

_Il comandante della polizia Malachi Dieudonné, per conto dell’ufficio della senatrice Imogen Herondale._

«Il comandante della polizia ha comprato degli armamenti militari per la senatrice?» domanda Alec. Gli gira la testa. «Non ha nessun senso –».

«No, infatti» conferma Izzy. «Però spiega perché sia così entusiasta di mantenere Dieudonné in carica se è lui a orchestrare il traffico d’armi per suo conto. Ma perché questa cosa è collegata al fascicolo su Jonathan Morgenstern – dev’esserci un motivo…».

Alec deglutisce visibilmente. «Perché pensi che la senatrice abbia bisogno di armamenti militari?».

«Per armare il Circolo? È la spiegazione più logica, ma a che scopo –». Izzy si blocca, la sua frase si spezza. Si gira a guardare Alec. «A te hanno sparato con un fucile Barrett. Quelli sono di categoria militare».

«La Herondale avrebbe ordinato di _farci fuori?_ Noi siamo quelli che lavorano _per_ _lei_ , ha un contratto con Idris –».

«La proposta di disegno di legge che ha fatto si applica a tutti noi, non solo ai vigilante, Alec. Si serve di Idris perché le facciamo comodo, ma sai quello che pensa dei super. Soprattutto dei super che ficcano il naso dove lei non vuole». Izzy si volta di nuovo verso il computer e ricomincia a digitare sulla tastiera. «È una buona pista, però. Voglio vedere quello che riesco a trovare su Dieudonné e se abbiamo altro materiale su di lui. Quello che voglio sapere è: se il Circolo ha accesso a tutta questa attrezzatura che l’ufficio della Herondale ha fornito, perché non l’hanno ancora usata? Potrebbero causare dei danni seri, ma permettono ancora a Jonathan Morgenstern di scorrazzare in giro a fare quello che vuole – _ah_. Mh. Devono per forza star aspettando qualcosa».

«Aspettando qualcosa? Oh. Tipo le elezioni».

«Forse» dice Izzy. «Anche se la Penhallow è ancora in lizza, per cui non so cosa potrebbe succedere se la Herondale non conserva la carica…».

Alec annuisce. «D’accordo» dice, «d’accordo, abbiamo bisogno di un piano». Chiude gli occhi e, nella sua testa, si immagina un fascio di fili, ognuno con l’estremità sfilacciata che supplica di essere tirato, di essere assemblato in qualcosa che abbia perlomeno un briciolo di senso. Ogni filo si estende come una ragnatela davanti a lui, con l’eccezione che, stavolta, Alec si ritrova nel mezzo e i fili attorno a lui tremolano. Qualcun altro sulla ragnatela si sta muovendo.

Espira lentamente e apre gli occhi: Izzy lo guarda con aspettativa. «Dobbiamo informare Jace e Clary» dice. «E poi dobbiamo cominciare a pedinare il comandante, magari ci condurrà da Starkweather, o direttamente da Jonathan Morgenstern se siamo fortunati. Poi lo dobbiamo dire a Wolfsbane e Veil, vorranno esserne informati. E anche il capitano Garroway – se il Circolo sta pianificando una qualche sorta di – una qualche sorta di attacco su larga scala verso i super, i servizi di emergenza devono essere pronti. E io lo dirò a Nightlock –».

_Ma prima – devo dirlo a Magnus._

«Me ne occupo subito» dice Izzy e sta sorridendo, come se il pensiero del pericolo imminente fosse adrenalinico. «Sai, è una buona notizia».

«Come fa ad essere una buona notizia?».

«Mamma e papà non sanno che ti hanno sparato. E se anche lo sapessero, non metterebbero mai la tua vita a rischio in questo modo. Specialmente la mamma. Per cui, o sono volutamente ignoranti su quello che sta facendo la Herondale, oppure li stanno usando. Il che penso sia più probabile».

«Però sanno che la Herondale sta finanziando il Circolo. Sono complici».

«Sì. Sì, sono complici, ma – credo che brancolino nel buio quanto noi riguardo ai piani di Valentine. E conosci la mamma… per lei, tenere Idris a galla è l’unica cosa che conti. Ha puntato sul lato vincente e spera che Idris verrà risparmiata quando Valentine mostrerà la sua mano. Dev’essere così».

«Dobbiamo battere Valentine sul tempo» dice Alec. «E se le elezioni sono l’innesco, abbiamo solo pochi giorni –».

Il sorriso di Izzy si fa sghembo. «Beh, allora – perché te ne stai ancora seduto qui?».

____________________

Alec bussa alla porta dell’ufficio di Magnus alle 8 in punto il mattino seguente. Ha gli occhi pesanti e il collo rigido dopo aver passato la notte sul divano di Izzy, ma aveva lasciato il quartier generale non appena era sorto il sole; pensa che nemmeno Magnus sia andato a casa la notte scorsa.

Il fascicolo su Jonathan Morgenstern è infilato nella giacca del suo completo, assieme alle copie di tutti i contratti che Izzy ha trovato nel database. Il suo piede dà dei colpetti sul pavimento.

Magnus apre la porta proprio quando sta per bussare di nuovo.

«Alexander» dice, con un’espressione a metà tra un cipiglio e un sorriso. I suoi occhi sono arrossati dal sonno e cerchiati di grigio, e la cravatta è allentata sul colletto della camicia, come se Alec l’avesse colto nel mezzo dell’atto di vestirsi per la giornata. E laddove in precedenza avrebbe potuto salutare Alec con una battuta: “ _sei arrivato presto, oggi_ ”, oppure “ _ma che bella sorpresa_ ”, ormai conosce Alec troppo bene. «Cos’è successo?».

Alec estrae il fascicolo dalla giacca e lo porge a Magnus. «Il fascicolo di Jonathan Morgenstern da Idris. Pensavo volessi vederlo».

Magnus sgrana gli occhi e agguanta il fascicolo, scorrendolo immediatamente. «Come… come diamine te lo sei procurato?».

Alec fa spallucce. «Ho beccato quell’uomo proveniente da Idris nell’atrio proprio adesso» mente. «Era venuto a consegnartelo, così l’ho intercettato».

Magnus tira Alec dentro l’ufficio e chiude la porta alle loro spalle. «Ha detto niente?».

«Ha detto… ha detto che è un dono da parte di Sentinel. Immagino che Sentinel si debba essere sentito in debito».

Magnus sorride al fascicolo. «Sentinel non mi deve niente».

«Beh, allora forse ha solo pensato che te lo meritassi. Lo capisco». _Forse farebbe qualsiasi cosa per te._ «Deve fidarsi di te».

Gli occhi di Magnus sono incollati al fascicolo mentre ruota attorno alla scrivania. Si lascia cadere sulla poltroncina e afferra un taccuino e una penna – e poi si interrompe. Alza lo sguardo su Alec e poi di nuovo sulla cartellina.

«Che c’è?» domanda Alec, muovendosi per sbirciare oltre la spalla di Magnus. C’è un foglietto di carta tra le pagine del fascicolo e Alec sa che è lì. Ce l’ha messo lui.

«Sembra un biglietto» dice Magnus, ansimante, e poi ride tra sé e sé. «È da parte di Sentinel. “ _Smettila di rischiare la vita. -S_ ”. Molto conciso. Non mi aspetterei niente di più».

Solleva lo sguardo su Alec. Sorride, raggiante. È bellissimo.

Alec si sente arrossire. «Beh, ha ragione» commenta.

____________________

Alec è l’ultima persona rimasta in ufficio quella sera. È difficile concentrarsi sulle e-mail e sui bilanci quando sa che Magnus è al piano inferiore a scandagliare il fascicolo e, probabilmente, a elaborare piani senza Alec.

Alec cerca di non preoccuparsi. Izzy ha coperto le loro tracce al quartier generale. Nessuno saprà mai che l’informazione è arrivata da Idris e Magnus è abbastanza sveglio da non rivelarla ancora al pubblico. Avrà chiamato Luke. Forse fatto un salto a City Hall per richiedere tutti i verbali pubblici su Dieudonné. E poi sarà tornato in ufficio per tirare fuori dal deposito i fascicoli di Ragnor e avrà passato la giornata a leggerli attentamente alla ricerca di una qualsiasi menzione di Hellfire o del comandante. 

Un solo passo falso accenderà la miccia. La Herondale ha già dimostrato cos’è disposta a fare; e, la prossima volta, a chiunque spareranno e che lasceranno a dissanguarsi in un vicolo, beh, chiunque sia potrebbe non essere così fortunato. Forse toccherà a Clary. Forse toccherà a Jace, abbattuto mentre vola nel cielo. Forse toccherà a Nightlock.

_Non appena la Herondale scoprirà che stiamo investigando sul comandante –._

(«Allora, non glielo lasceremo scoprire» aveva detto Izzy la notte scorsa. «Possiamo essere discreti. Tu e Jace siete addestrati per lo spionaggio, o no? Usiamo queste capacità per una giusta causa una buona volta»). 

Alec invia l’ultima e-mail della giornata e poi salta su dalla sedia, afferrando il cappotto, senza aspettare che il computer si spenga. Evita gli ascensori e fa le scale, due gradini alla volta, scivolando fuori verso la scala antincendio e sotto la pioggerellina della sera.

Solleva il bavero del cappotto e se lo stringe attorno, facendo una corsetta verso la cabina telefonica all’angolo dell’isolato. Uno dei pannelli di vetro è stato rotto e le minuscole schegge di vetro scricchiolano sotto le scarpe da lavoro di Alec mentre il vento gli frusta i pantaloni del completo.

Infilando qualche spicciolo nella fessura, Alec solleva la cornetta e compone il numero di Izzy.

Risponde dopo un solo squillo.

«Alec?». La sua voce è occultata dall’interferenza granulosa di un telefono pubblico. «Sei tu? Stavo giusto per chiamarti sul dispositivo –».

«Sì, sono io. Scusa se me ne sono andato prima che ti alzassi – dovevo portare il fascicolo a Magnus. Sei riuscita a parlare con Jace e Clary?».

«Sì, ce l’ho fatta – Jace terrà d’occhio l’indirizzo privato del comandante e manderò Clary al suo ufficio, però –».

«E Wolfsbane e Veil? Hai mandato loro il messaggio?».

«Sì – Wolfsbane dice che se ne sta occupando. Osserva Dieudonné da un po’, ma non è di questo che ti devo parlare». 

Alec si irrigidisce. Le sue dita si chiudono con più forza attorno alla cornetta.

«Che c’è?» si azzarda a chiedere. «Cos’hai scoperto?».

«Non è quello che ho scoperto» risponde Izzy e Alec si interrompe, perché il tono di Izzy è cambiato, il suo disagio è palpabile. «Piuttosto, è qualcosa che ho origliato. Sai che avevo detto che Meliorn stava installando delle cimici per me nell’ufficio di mamma e papà?».

«Hanno detto qualcosa su Magnus?».

«No. No, no, non ti preoccupare, non riguarda Magnus, ma – ho origliato una conversazione telefonica della mamma con la senatrice Herondale stamattina».

«Dovrei esserne sorpreso? La Herondale vuole aumentare la scorta per le elezioni. Mamma ha detto che avrebbe aggiunto anche Clary e Raj alla squadra, oltre che a me e Jace». Alec aggrotta la fronte. Si lancia un’occhiata oltre la spalla, sbirciando attraverso il vetro sporco, ma la strada è quasi deserta e la pioggia tiene chini i capi delle persone. «Perché? Cos’hai sentito?».

«La Herondale voleva discutere sull’estensione del contratto di sicurezza di Idris al periodo post-elezioni. La mamma ha detto che sarebbe contenta di rinegoziare l’accordo e continuare ad essere un’alleata della Herondale, ma poi la Herondale ha detto che voleva introdurre Dieudonné come intermediario tra Idris e il suo ufficio».

«La mamma non accetterebbe mai».

«No. Infatti non ha accettato. Ha detto che Idris non si serve di personale civile, dal momento che siamo un’azienda privata – e poi ha chiesto alla Herondale sulla scelta del comandante. La Herondale sembrava piuttosto sicura che Dieudonné manterrà la carica».

«Sappiamo già che la Herondale regge le fila per Dieudonné» le fa notare Alec. «Ovvio che vuole mantenerlo in carica se è già il suo intermediario con Valentine».

«Alec» insiste Izzy, «la mamma ha chiesto alla Herondale degli altri candidati. Ha chiesto alla Herondale come si assicurerà che l’uomo giusto ottenga l’incarico».

Oh _. Oh no._

«Il capitano Garroway» sussurra Alec. «Magnus ha detto che Luke sta perseguendo l’incarico da comandante».

«Già, lo so. E lo sa anche la senatrice. Alec, senti, credo – sei solo?».

«Sono in una cabina telefonica, sì» dice Alec. Abbassa la voce. «Che succede, Iz? Luke è in pericolo?».

«Sì e no» risponde Izzy. «Luke fa parte della task force che indaga su questi incendi dolosi e sugli omicidi dei vigilante. Lo sanno tutti che è empatico nei confronti dei super e che ha pubblicamente dichiarato il proprio supporto sia alla Penhallow che a Clinton. Ha fatto carriera, da un semplice agente di pattuglia a capitano, per cui è popolare nella NYPD, probabilmente molto più di Dieudonné. Ha delle ottime probabilità di essere scelto come comandante».

«La Herondale non permetterà che succeda».

«No. Non, non credo. Non sarei sorpresa se la Herondale chiedesse alla mamma di organizzare qualcosa. Sarebbe facile farlo sembrare un incidente. O non un incidente – potrebbero farlo fare al Circolo e dare la colpa ai super che Luke è così smanioso di proteggere. Sarebbe una buona pubblicità per la causa della Herondale».

Alec si passa una mano sugli occhi. «Che… che cos’ha detto la mamma? Che cos’ha a che fare questa cosa con Idris?».

«La Herondale non ha detto molto. Ha detto che vorrebbe discutere di persona delle garanzie con mamma e papà, in modo da essere in grado di assicurare il supporto di Idris una volta che sarà tornata al Senato. Poi ha parlato un po’ del disegno di legge, ha chiesto alla mamma se a Idris può essere affidato il compito di radunare i superumani non censiti una volta che la legge sarà approvata. Mamma era… persino la mamma era spiazzata. Ha cercato di ottenere altri dettagli, ma la Herondale ha suggerito che ci sarebbero dei vantaggi in palio se riuscissero a raggiungere un accordo… ha detto che avrebbe mandato un’auto a prendere la mamma. E la mamma non è al quartier generale da allora». 

«Cazzo» sibila Alec. «Ingaggerà qualcuno per far fuori Luke. Com’è possibile che non abbiamo sentito niente a riguardo? Qualcuno deve – se la Herondale sta tenendo d’occhio Luke, lo starà già facendo pedinare, come ha fatto Luke a non accorgersene?».

«Non l’ho ancora detto a Clary» dice Izzy. «Non so come farlo – come si fa a dire ad una persona che la vita di suo padre potrebbe essere a rischio e, con tutte le risorse che abbiamo a disposizione, non siamo nemmeno in grado di prendere la persona che lo sta facendo? Jace è qui, magari posso chiedergli di comunicarle la notizia, ma sono certa che riuscirai a immaginare come andrà a finire. Clary vorrà essere là fuori a proteggere Luke di persona».

«Riusciamo a organizzare una scorta? Ronde coordinate, possiamo far sorvegliare a qualcuno il condominio dove vive – tu potresti parlare con Meliorn» dice Alec. «Dio, è colpa nostra – io e Magnus non avremmo dovuto coinvolgere Luke nella nostra indagine – _cazzo_ ».

«Jace era con me mentre ascoltavo quella telefonata» dice Izzy. «Si è offerto volontario immediatamente. Presumo che anche tu voglia –».

«Sì» dice Alec senza pensare. «Lo farò. La mia roba è nell’armadietto, vado a prepararmi adesso –».

«Immaginavo. Ma mamma e papà non saranno contenti se scoprono che tu e Jace fate di nuovo le cose a modo vostro, specialmente quando siamo così vicini alle elezioni. Daranno di matto. E questo se la Herondale non lo scopre per prima. Non so cosa succederà al contratto o a mamma e papà se la Herondale scopre che stiamo proteggendo Luke».

Alec si affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore, stringendosi attorno al telefono. Fissa con intensità il suolo, scalciando il vetro rotto con la punta del piede. 

_Sentinel senza Idris. Sai che è possibile._

_Sì, ma questo è diverso. È diverso da Izzy che ti copre quando sei con Veil e Wolfsbane. È diverso dallo sgattaiolare via alla fine della ronda per incontrare Nightlock e dare la caccia al pirocinetico._

Questo è ammutinamento. E lui non ha altra scelta.

«Puoi coprire me e Jace?» chiede. «Solo per stasera. Un alibi».

Izzy sbuffa col naso dall’altro capo della linea. «E dai, Alec» dice, «sembra quasi che pensi che io non abbia già un piano».

«Non lo penserei mai» dice Alec dolcemente. «È solo che – è seria, la faccenda».

«Lo so. Ragion per cui sai che devi farlo. È questa la persona che sei, Alec. La persona che sei sempre stato, in realtà, ed è una vera rottura che mamma e papà non riescano a stare al passo coi tempi e a vedere che Idris sta dalla parte sbagliata di questa guerra».

Le parole riecheggiano nella testa di Alec. 

«La persona che sono» le fa eco Alec.

«Sì, la persona che sei. Assurdo e testardo e stupidamente e fortemente determinato a salvare le persone a cui tieni, il che non dev’essere tutta la città, tanto per la cronaca, ma – ti conosco, fratellone. So cosa ti motiva. E so anche quello di cui sei capace. E se Idris vuole sopravvivere a qualsiasi cosa stia per succedere, avrà bisogno di quella persona. Ma basta adesso – parliamo dei dettagli…».

Izzy ha già parlato con Jace, Aline ed Helen. Naturalmente. Sentinel e Arkangel formeranno una squadra e Aline e Helen ne formeranno un’altra. «E forse possiamo far saltare a bordo anche Lydia e Raj» dice Izzy. «Possiamo darci il cambio in squadre da due tra il domicilio di Luke e il commissariato, e poi quelli che restano possono seguirlo nel tragitto tra i due. Io parlerò con Meliorn per far installare delle telecamere in casa sua e nella sua autopattuglia – non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile –».

Alec annuisce, ma la sua mente ronza.

Devono vederla come una pista. Alec non ha idea di come il Circolo abbia scelto le proprie vittime e, a causa di ciò, Valentine è stato un passo davanti a loro sin dall’inizio. Se ne va sempre prima che Sentinel arrivi e scopra il massacro, ma adesso –.

_Adesso si tratta del padre di Clary_. _La vedresti come una pista se fosse Isabelle ad essere minacciata? Se fosse Jace?_

_Se fosse Magnus?_

«Richiamami quando ti sei messo tuta» dice allora Izzy. «Jace sarà sul tetto del tuo ufficio tra mezzora, e poi potrete andare al commissariato di Luke. Se incroci Nightlock, stasera, non sarebbe una cattiva idea averlo dalla nostra parte. Abbiamo bisogno di tutto l’aiuto che riusciamo a racimolare».

«D’accordo» risponde Alec. «A dopo, Iz. Ti voglio bene».

«Ti voglio bene anch’io, fratellone. Sta’ attento».

Izzy riattacca e il segnale di linea libera piagnucola nell’orecchio di Alec: uno, due, tre; per un momento, l’unico suono al mondo. Alec ripone di nuovo la cornetta al proprio posto e scivola fuori dalla cabina telefonica, strattonando con forza il cappotto contro di sé e ficcandosi le mani sotto le braccia.

La pioggia è fredda sulla sua nuca. L’aria autunnale gli fa dolere la cicatrice, una rigidezza tediosa che gli pulsa attraverso il fianco e lungo la gamba. 

Non la sente davvero.

Alec percorre il vicolo che corre in fianco all’ufficio, i suoi piedi schizzano nelle pozzanghere. Le sottili finestre nere del _Tribunal_ lo osservano come un centinaio di occhi che sbirciano dalla pietra mentre Alec salta dal bagliore di un lampione a quello successivo. 

Non ha tempo per parlare con Magnus stasera. _Ma se Magnus oggi ha già telefonato a Luke per parlare di Dieudonné e la Herondale sta tenendo d’occhio il telefono di Luke –._

Un fischio breve e basso risuona dall’alto. Gli occhi di Alec volano in su verso la silhouette appollaiata sulla scala antincendio sopra la sua testa. 

«Ciao, straniero» dice Nightlock, già sorridente. Fa un salto oltre il parapetto, atterrando con una grazia disinvolta davanti ad Alec, la giacca gli si gonfia nella corrente ascensionale. «Che piacere vederti. Sei rimasto fino a tardi in ufficio?».

Nightlock non vede _Alec_ da quella singola, effimera notte sul grattacielo –.

– e Dio, sembrano passati secoli da allora. 

Ma il modo in cui il suo volto si illumina, quello non è cambiato. Sorride ad Alec in un modo in cui non guarda mai Sentinel: c’è una vivacità, un acume, un piacere nella linea sghemba della sua bocca e una danza negli occhi.

E non è qualcosa di meno o di più rispetto al modo in cui guarda Sentinel – è solo diverso. Solo contrastante. Fa sì che Alec si chieda quale sia reale. _Chi è che mostri alle persone a cui tieni?_

(In qualche modo, il Nightlock che Sentinel conosce sembra essere quello che conta un po’ di più).

L'uomo che ora è in piedi di fronte ad Alec non è lo stesso super la cui pelle è impepata dalle impronte digitali di Alec, proprio come la pelle di Sentinel è coperta dalle sue. Questo Nightlock non permetterà ad Alec di vedere quand’è vulnerabile e non è il Nightlock che una volta aveva raccontato in modo affezionato ad Alec della sua _persona_ , della persona di cui è innamorato, e non è lo stesso Nightlock che ha baciato Sentinel su un tetto silenzioso. 

_Questo Nightlock non sa affatto di avermi baciato._

Il dispositivo di comunicazione di Alec crepita nel suo orecchio. Isabelle deve star parlando con Jace. L’elettricità statica è uno scatto netto nello stomaco e l’intero corpo di Alec si immobilizza. 

Nightlock glielo legge in faccia. Il suo sorriso svanisce e lui fa un passo in avanti, allungando una mano verso Alec. Ma le sue dita non lo toccano – e Alec ne è contento, perché teme che avrebbe potuto sussultare.

«Alec? Tutto okay?» chiede. «C’è qualche problema? Sei ferito?».

«Sto bene» dice Alec in modo teso. Osserva il tetto, dove sa che Jace comparirà da un momento all’altro, e il movimento dei suoi occhi non può passare inosservato. «Non sono ferito» spiega, «ma abbiamo appena ricevuto una soffiata – e devo – devo andare –».

Nightlock non gli dà il tempo di inventarsi una buona scusa. Il suo sguardo si assottiglia dietro la maschera. «Cosa intendi con “una soffiata”? Sul Circolo?».

Alec scuote il capo. «La Herondale. Senti, io – non ho tempo di spiegare – un mio amico è in pericolo –». Oltrepassa Nightlock, ma Nightlock lo afferra per un braccio e lo fa voltare. 

«Che amico?».

«Luke Garroway. È un capitano della polizia al novantanovesimo distretto – è l’amico di un amico e io devo proprio andare –».

«Il capitano Garroway? Gli è successo qualcosa?».

Gli occhi di Nightlock bruciano nei suoi e poi si estinguono; Alec osserva il suo sguardo appannarsi. Nightlock stritola il braccio di Alec. 

«Dieudonné» bofonchia Nightlock, più tra sé e sé che rivolto ad Alec. Poi, solleva di nuovo lo sguardo bruscamente, «Ha fatto qualcosa a Luke?».

_Lo chiama Luke come se lo conoscesse_ , pensa Alec, ma poi scuote il capo. _Non c’è tempo._

«Potrebbe esserci un attentato alla sua vita» dice Alec. Lancia di nuovo un’occhiata al tetto. «Devo – scusami, ma devo andare. Magari potresti –». 

Alec sottrae delicatamente il proprio braccio dalla presa di Nightlock – ma non ci vuole nemmeno un secondo perché Nightlock cammini dietro di lui, adattandosi all’andatura svelta di Alec mentre Alec si precipita verso la porta tagliafuoco – _e la sua tuta._

«L’ha ordinato la Herondale?» chiede Nightlock. I suoi piedi toccano a malapena il suolo. «Oppure Valentine?».

«Non lo so. Non lo so, è solo che – non posso – non posso dirti di più, non qui –».

«D’accordo» annuisce Nightlock. «Capisco. Lascia che ci vada io. Se il Circolo l’ha preso di mira, non è sicuro –».

«Me la caverò. Devo andare, tu non capisci –».

«Alec».

Nightlock si infila tra Alec e la porta che riconduce all’ufficio e Alec si ferma di colpo. Con uno schiocco di dita, Nightlock potrebbe spingere Alec all’indietro prima che Alec abbia avuto anche solo la possibilità di allungare la mano verso la maniglia. Potrebbe inchiodare Alec al muro ed estrargli l’aria dai polmoni, ma –.

«Non sto cercando di fermarti» dice Nightlock. «So come sei fatto. So che sei testardo, ma – per favore. Te lo chiedo per favore. Telefona al capitano Garroway, mettilo in guardia, ma non –».

_Non andare là fuori da solo._

_Ma io non sarò da solo,_ pensa Alec. _Sarò con te._

«Ho letto… ho letto sui giornali – di quell’incendio doloso ad Harlem, il palazzo – hai salvato tutte quelle persone assieme ai Corporate –».

«Li troverò» insiste Nightlock. «Chiama il capitano Garroway e va’ a casa. Lascia che me ne occupi io. Prometto che non sarà fatto niente a Luke finché sarò lì».

Alec si morde l’interno della guancia. Odia il fatto di dover mentire.

«Va bene».

«Va bene?».

«Sì, va bene, io –». Alec solleva la mano sfregiata tra di loro e lo sguardo di Nightlock cade sulle increspature da ustione che stanno svanendo e che gli turbinano sulle nocche. Il ricordo di quella notte nel vicolo lambisce gli occhi di Nightlock come fuoco e il suo volto impallidisce. _Colpo basso,_ dice la vocina nella testa di Alec. _Stai mentendo, stai mentendo, gli stai mentendo._ «Grazie».

Nei meandri della sua mente, Alec riesce a sentire il suo orologio ticchettare; non manca molto perché il battito delle ali metalliche di Arkangel, sopra le loro teste, lo tradisca. Nightlock deve andarsene prima che arrivi Jace. 

«Devi andare» dice Alec. «Adesso».

Nightlock annuisce mentre si sistema i guanti e poi, con un gesto della mano, evoca l’energia dall’aria e dalle luci sfarfallanti sopra di loro per sollevarsi lentamente dal terreno. E Alec lo percepisce, il modo in cui il mondo si contorce e si aggiusta attorno a lui, il modo in cui la stessa stoffa della realtà viene tirata nelle mani di Nightlock, e Alec non riesce a resistere a quella stessa attrazione. Sente il suo cuore librarsi nel petto.

E deve udirla anche Nightlock, quella preoccupazione ingabbiata che gli sferraglia dentro con un tremito distinto, perché si ferma, a nemmeno mezzo metro da terra, e la sua espressione si addolcisce. Fluttua verso lo spazio personale di Alec e, inclinando il capo, evoca un sorriso come per magia.

«Non preoccuparti» dice e, con l’indice, coglie il lato inferiore della mandibola di Alec, un tocco delicato che si sposta sulla pelle di Alec, costringendolo a sollevare lo sguardo. «Posso pensare ad un paio di modi in cui mi puoi ripagare. Una cena e un bel film, magari? Oppure potrei rapirti per una bellissima vista sulla città e una bottiglia di vino, sta a te –».

«Sei incorreggibile» dice Alec senza fiato. 

«Lo sono tutti i migliori super» sorride Nightlock. Allarga le braccia, inarcando i palmi verso l’altro nell’aria, e prima che Alec possa sbattere le palpebre schizza in alto nel cielo, e Alec è sferzato dalle ventate del suo decollo. 

Per un istante rubato, Alec si protegge gli occhi dal buio e dal bagliore accecante della città, e osserva, rapito, finché Nightlock non è altro che un altro granello in un soffitto di stelle artificiali. E poi scompare, svanendo nella notte e nel labirinto dei grattacieli, e la realtà scende su Alec come un pugno ben assestato. 

Scardina quasi la porta tagliafuoco mentre corre verso gli armadietti.

____________________

Per una volta nella sua vita, Jace arriva puntuale, atterrando sul tetto in una folata di vento e nel sibilo stridente delle sue ali spiegate. Le impronte bagnate di Alec tradiscono i suoi passi, la faretra è già appesa alla sua spalla, l’arco agganciato alla cintura, la maschera al proprio posto, e lui e Jace non devono dirsi nulla oltre che ad un cenno del capo e ad uno sguardo che ricorda ad Alec che c’è un motivo, in fin dei conti, se sono partner.

_Andiamo._

Procedono spediti attraverso la città; il vento porta Jace come una piuma. Jace va in picchiata e si immerge e cavalca le correnti che serpeggiano fra i grattacieli, e fa scendere Alec sul palazzo dall’altra parte della strada rispetto al commissariato di Luke prima di volare più in alto, un temporale che si addensa lo trascina su verso le nuvole dove la visuale è migliore.

I piedi di Alec colpiscono il tetto e lo stomaco gli sale in gola; volare con Jace non è mai come volare con Nightlock. La turbolenza lo fa barcollare e il suo corpo è già quasi alla frutta, ma Alec ingoia tutto, digrignando i denti.

Sganciando l’arco dalla fondina, con uno scatto del polso lo porta alla sua massima ampiezza e fissa il mirino al flettente come se stesse incoccando una freccia. Con un occhio chiuso, Alec strizza lo sguardo attraverso la lente del mirino, scrutando il commissariato dall’altra parte della strada finché non trova esattamente la persona che sta cercando.

Le luci intense dell’ufficio filtrano all’esterno tramite le finestre con le inferriate al quinto piano. I poliziotti di pattuglia e quelli in borghese si danno il cambio tra il turno di giorno e quello di notte e la cella temporanea è già occupata da degli ubriachi che si sono presi d’anticipo e si sono trovati presto un posto in cui dormire quella notte all’interno di una cella. E poi Alec trova Luke, il capitano Garroway, che indossa la sua uniforme blu ed è appollaiato sul bordo di una scrivania, a ridere con un altro agente come se non avesse la benché minima idea di cosa lo aspetta fuori al buio. 

_E perché mai dovrebbe saperlo?_ Alec non lo sapeva. Alec non se l’era aspettato, quando avrebbe dovuto.

E anche Luke sembra all’oscuro. Un tremito nella mano rovina ad Alec la presa salda sull’arco e Alec pensa che potrebbe definirla rabbia. Perché _è_ arrabbiato, non c’è dubbio a riguardo, ed è una rabbia intatta e grezza e il suo corpo vi reagisce in modo sismico: rabbia verso sé stesso, verso Idris, verso la Herondale, verso l’intera dannata città per avere il diritto di decidere quando la vita di un brav’uomo diventa sacrificabile per la causa di un altro.

«Iz» sibila Alec attraverso il dispositivo di comunicazione. «Siamo qui. Arkangel è in ricognizione, io ho gli occhi puntati su Luke».

«Ottimo» risponde Izzy nel suo orecchio. «Se qualcuno dovesse chiedervelo, tu e Jace state seguendo una rapina, due isolati a sud dalla vostra attuale posizione. Ho fatto creare a Meliorn un comunicato della polizia falso, tanto per essere sicuri. Siete coperti – con la mamma, perlomeno. Non farà domande».

«Perfetto». Alec segue Luke con il mirino mentre serpeggia tra le scrivanie, dando una pacca sulla spalla ad un giovane agente e dando un’occhiata a delle scartoffie con un altro. «La mamma è già tornata al quartier generale?».

«Non ancora. Ho controllato i filmati della sicurezza e la Herondale ha mandato una macchina a prenderla poco dopo le 15. È fuori da ore».

Alec non vuole pensare a sua madre, non ora, non con tutto quello che sa su quello che ha fatto, su quello che ha permesso ad Idris di essere, ma se la Herondale è disposta a rimuovere Luke dall’equazione perché si sta mettendo in mezzo, cosa potrebbe succedere se Maryse decidesse di ritirare il supporto di Idris e recedere dal contratto –.

_Non pensarci._

«D’accordo. Tienimi aggiornato. Qua sembra tutto nella norma» dice e, mentre lo dice, sa che non ha importanza. La Herondale non deve necessariamente fare la propria mossa stasera. Potrebbe succedere in una sera qualunque. Manca ancora qualche giorno alle elezioni e la scelta del comandante avverrà settimane dopo le elezioni.

Potrebbe non succedere stasera. Potrebbe succedere in una sera _qualsiasi_. 

Una giovane donna in abiti civili compare nel mirino di Alec. Non sembra un poliziotto, indossa dei jeans e una giacca di pelle, attorno al collo ha un choker invece di un distintivo da detective, e non saluta nessuno degli altri poliziotti, facendosi strada nella stanza e andando dritta verso Luke come se fosse in missione.

Alec la osserva mentre batte sulla spalla a Luke e Luke si volta dando le spalle alle finestre. Alec non riesce più a leggergli il labiale, ma il movimento nelle sue spalle, quello lo vede. 

«Aspetta, Iz. Potremmo avere qualcosa».

«Cosa vedi?».

«Una ragazza, sui venti-venticinque anni. Pelle scura, capelli scuri –». Alec sbatte le palpebre e il cipiglio si cementa sulla sua faccia. La ragazza gli sembra stranamente familiare, ma non riesce a inquadrarla e non sa perché. Qualcosa nei suoi capelli ricci e selvaggi e nella sporgenza dei suoi fianchi gli provoca un dejà vu. «Sta parlando con Luke proprio ora».

«Sembra che si conoscano?».

«Si sono spostati dalla finestra, non li vedo più» dice Alec. «Devo avvicinarmi?».

«No, resta dove sei» dice Izzy. «Tieni gli occhi sulla porta. Jace, riesci a fare un passaggio ravvicinato? Quinto piano, facciata ovest».

«Certo, capo» risponde Jace, la sua voce è occultata dal suono del vento che sfreccia oltre le sue orecchie. 

Scende il silenzio e Alec tiene gli occhi incollati alle finestre del commissariato, sbattendo a malapena le palpebre mentre Jace sfreccia come un proiettile, sterzando su un angolo attorno all’isolato. 

Alec misura la frequenza respiratoria, rallentando ogni sollevamento e abbassamento del petto finché non è completamente invisibile, impercettibile: l’ha già fatto tantissime volte, altre notti e altri tetti, in attesa di altre persone fino a che non aveva perso la sensibilità delle dita sotto la pioggia. È abituato alle silenziose punture di spillo. 

Stasera, però, il silenzio è soffocante. Izzy mormora nel suo orecchio e Jace si leva nel cielo e attraversa le nuvole che giacciono basse e Alec osserva la finestra aspettando che Luke ritorni – ma non ritorna. E non ritorna nemmeno la ragazza. 

«Io sto monitorando le telecamere di sicurezza del commissariato» afferma Izzy. «L’autopattuglia di Luke è ancora parcheggiata. Non ha lasciato l’edificio».

Le dita di Alec hanno uno spasmo sull’arco. Il suo stomaco comincia ad avere i crampi, un malessere tremendo gli sta annodando le viscere, e l’unica risposta è serrare la mandibola per arrestare il dolore.

Brancola nel buio. _Come fanno a sapere cos’ha in mente la Herondale e ad essere comunque un passo indietro?_

_E se questo costasse la vita a Luke?_

_E se Alec dovesse dire a Clary che non ne è venuto a capo in tempo?_

Alec espira bruscamente dal naso, il suo respiro è fungiforme nel freddo. Pare quasi che qualcuno si sia piazzato sul suo stomaco, affondando il tacco degli anfibi nel suo ventre. _Non pensarci,_ si dice. _Non pensare._

«Merda» sibila Izzy, «penso sia tornata la mamma».

«Con o senza la Herondale?» chiede Jace.

«Non lo so. Mi è appena arrivata la convocazione da di sopra. Probabilmente è una riunione –».

«Iz –» sussurra Alec. 

«Starò attenta, fratellone, non preoccuparti. Non ho intenzione di chiederle della Herondale finché non saprò cosa sta succedendo. Torno appena posso».

Il capo della conversazione dal lato di Izzy crepita di rumore bianco e poi si estingue nel silenzio.

Ad Alec fischiano le orecchie. La nausea lo travolge come una risacca, come se ci fosse una morsa nel suo stomaco che cerca disperatamente di strattonargli le interiora verso l’alto e poi fuori, passando per la gola.

_Aspetta un attimo._

Serra le dita attorno all’arco con così tanta forza che le nocche si bloccano.

Alec conosce questa sensazione _–_ la sensazione secondo cui il suo diaframma spinge verso l’alto, contro i polmoni, e la sua bocca è piena di bile e gli gira la testa.

_Dove –._

Alec sbanda di lato quando un’ondata di nausea, più forte di ogni altra che abbia mai provato, lo fa barcollare. Per poco non fa cadere l’arco. Barcolla, facendo dei conati con un braccio premuto contro lo stomaco, e, nel suo orecchio, sente la voce smorzata di Jace dire: «Ehi? Sentinel? Stai bene, che cos’era quel rumore –».

Poi, Alec solleva lo sguardo – e, come previsto, Veil sta avanzando a grandi passi sul tetto verso di lui, Wolfsbane la segue a qualche passo di distanza.

L’espressione negli occhi di Veil è tonante. Alec riesce a sentirla irradiarglisi sulla pelle, rotola come un’onda e trasuda potere. Non ha mai visto la distorsione causata dalle sue illusioni così chiaramente prima. 

«Che _cazzo_ ci fai qui, Sentinel?».

Alec fa una smorfia; il latrato delle parole di lei lo randella con un altro rovesciamento dello stomaco. Alec raspa in cerca di una falla nella sua illusione, cercando un luccichio, il suono della pioggia, qualsiasi cosa sia qui _e che invece non dovrebbe esserci_ – ma non riesce a trovare niente.

La luce si piega in modo innaturale attorno a lei; la sua giacca di pelle riflette un bagliore olografico. Tiene i pugni serrati lungo i fianchi, aggrappandosi con forza a qualsiasi cosa stia impedendo ad Alec di vedere.

Alec fa una smorfia, appoggiandosi i palmi sulle cosce mentre si tira su lentamente. Un altro groppo gli pulsa nella gola. Si obbliga a stare in piedi, ma Veil non si trattiene e se vuole affogarlo con la sua illusione, così sia. Alec non sarà in grado di fermarla. 

Tuttavia, Alec gracchia: «Sono – sono – puoi farlo smettere? Sono solo io, giuro. Sono da solo».

«No» afferma Veil, ma ruota i pugni e la pressione almeno si placa nelle interiora di Alec. Dietro di lei, Wolfsbane incrocia le braccia sul petto ampio. Il cappuccio gli cela il volto, ma sembra che stia aggrottando la fronte. Non dice niente, però. Veil continua: «Che ci fai qui? Lo sai? Come l’hai scoperto?».

«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando –» sibila Alec. «Sono qui per il capitano Garroway, è un amico –».

Veil assottiglia lo sguardo. « _Che cos’ha_ il capitano Garroway?» domanda. Muove a scatti il pugno lungo il fianco e un’altra ondata di nausea ammacca lo stomaco di Alec. Alec si piega in avanti, inspirando di colpo per riuscire a ricacciare indietro la bile.

È sufficiente perché Wolfsbane faccia un passo in avanti. 

«Veil, basta così» dice col suo timbro profondo. «Lascialo stare, non penso che lo sappia».

Veil schiocca la lingua, ma apre il pugno, e il peso nel ventre di Alec diminuisce. Alec artiglia l’aria per prendere fiato finché può.

«Il capitano Garroway – pensiamo che la senatrice abbia dato l’ordine di farlo fuori».

Veil si immobilizza. Alec è sorpreso di vedere la paura attraversarle il viso, il ghiaccio nei suoi occhi si che si disintegra nella pioggerellina, e questo la fa sembrare infinitesimamente giovane. 

«Che cosa?» chiede. «Di cosa – di cosa stai parlando?». Alec la sente anche nella sua voce, l’incertezza che filtra attraverso le crepe sulla sua facciata; il luccichio iridescente all’angolo dei suoi occhi comincia a tremolare. 

«Abbiamo ricevuto una soffiata. La senatrice Herondale e Idris –».

«Idris è coinvolta?!».

Veil si lancia contro Alec – e Alec sa che la ragazza non ha paura di tirare un pugno – ma la mano di Wolfsbane sulla spalla le impedisce di fare qualcosa di avventato.

«Wolfsbane –!».

«Veil. Basta così» dice e poi guarda Alec. «È vero, Sentinel?».

«Sì, pensiamo di sì» dice Alec. «La Herondale ha ordinato un attentato alla sua vita e Idris potrebbe essere complice, ma non sappiamo fino a che punto si estenda la cosa. Io no, però. Io non sono coinvolto. E nemmeno Arkangel e Muse. Noi… noi non possiamo fare parte di questa storia. Non più».

_Sentinel senza Idris._

Veil chiude gli occhi e Alec riesce a vedere la sua mandibola serrarsi, tesa e fumante. Silenziosamente, Alec aggiusta la presa sull’arco, e poi si chiede se una freccia sia in grado di tenere testa a qualcuno che potrebbe accecarlo con uno scatto del polso.

Non arriva a scoprirlo. Ne è contento.

«Veil» dice allora Wolfsbane, e sia Veil che Alec lo guardando nello stesso momento. «Penso che dovresti permettergli di vedere».

«Sei serio? No, è fuori –».

« _Veil_ » insiste Wolfsbane. Veil apre la bocca per ribattere, ma la richiude di colpo con altrettanta velocità. Wolfsbane si volta a guardare Alec, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi. «Vieni qui, figliolo. Avanti».

Alec si avvicina, ma nessun quantitativo di cautela potrebbe prepararlo al sospiro severo di Veil e al modo in cui gli afferra il polso, premendogli le dita sulla sottile striscia di pelle tra i guanti e i parabracci, liberandolo dall’illusione.

Ed è come prendere una boccata d’aria: il cielo, il freddo, la pioggia e l’azzurro. Alec boccheggia. 

È fin troppo semplice notare cosa stava nascondendo.

Wolfsbane non indossa la tuta da super. Indossa piuttosto un’uniforme da agente di polizia, c’è una pistola appesa al suo fianco e un distintivo d’ottone sul suo petto, e Alec non ha nemmeno bisogno di contare le strisce sulle sue spalle –.

Perché l’illusione di Veil stava nascondendo il fatto che Wolfsbane non indossa la maschera.

«Che cosa –» comincia a dire Alec, prima di interrompersi bruscamente. È piuttosto ovvio di _cosa_ si tratta e non ha bisogno di chiedere, non con il modo in cui Veil lo sta guardando storto.

Wolfsbane è Luke Garroway _._

Wolfsbane è l’uomo che Alec vuole proteggere; Wolfsbane è il padre di Clary e il contatto in polizia di Magnus e –.

Wolfsbane è il prossimo vigilante che il Circolo cercherà di uccidere.

_Wolfsbane sa chi è Alec nella vita reale._

( _Dio – lo sa? Lo sa chi sono?_ ).

«Ho visto Arkangel ficcanasare» dice allora Veil, continuando a guardare storto Alec. «E poi ho trovato te, perché non sei mai molto lontano. Voi due siete fin troppo ovvi, cazzo, anche senza il gigantesco ego di metallo di Arkangel. Ero venuta a dire a Luke che stavate tramando qualcosa».

«È una scorta» dice Alec, sollevando lo sguardo su Luke – su Wolfsbane – non sa esattamente come chiamarlo. _Come_ ho fatto _a non accorgermene? Come ha fatto Jace a non accorgersene? E come ha fatto Clary? Era solo una maschera, avrebbe dovuto essere ovvio._ «Dobbiamo – dobbiamo tenerti d’occhio – a casa, al lavoro, ovunque tu vada. La Herondale ti potrebbe già star facendo pedinare».

Luke aggrotta la fronte. «Quindi è una cosa abbastanza seria, eh?» dice. «Dannazione. Beh, immagino che avessimo ragione, allora. Sulla Herondale e Dieudonné. Deve pur voler dire qualcosa».

«È ridicolo!» esclama Veil rivolgendosi a Luke. «Sai di che si tratta – si sente minacciata, la senatrice, perché tu vuoi diventare comandante e opporti a Dieudonné. Perché a te _importa davvero_ dei super di questa città, e non ti stai riempiendo le tasche – cazzo. Che casino. Non riesce ad arrivare alla Penhallow, quindi dà la caccia a te, perché sei l’alternativa migliore».

Il suo tono è troncato. Nervoso. Lo fa agitare e alla fine Alec riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da Luke.

Veil serra e apre i pugni lungo i fianchi, fremendo per uno scontro. Alec riesce a vedere la tensione nel suo corpo, la furia nella sua mascella serrata. Per un momento si chiede chi debba essere Luke per lei per aver così tanta importanza – e poi si rende conto che Luke non dev’essere nessuno. Non un amico, non un familiare, non un insegnate o un mentore, nemmeno un altro vigilante. Nessuno.

È solo un uomo che combatte per il suo diritto di vivere, di occupare spazio nel mondo. È una ragione più che sufficiente perché Veil lo voglia proteggere con la sua stessa vita. 

Gli occhi di Veil schizzano verso Alec come se fosse in grado di leggergli nel pensiero.

«Non importa a nessuno dei vigilante. Né alla Herondale, né alla Penhallow, né alla polizia. Non c’è nessuno là fuori che ci dia voce quando ne abbiamo bisogno» dice, la sua voce è bassa e pericolosa. «Leggi quello che vuoi sui giornali, non importa – Luke è l’unico che abbia effettivamente preso una posizione, l’unico che può fare la differenza, ecco perché vuole diventare comandante – non che un Corporate capirebbe –».

_Oh._

È questo il problema dell’aver trascorso così tanto tempo della sua vita al buio. Ci si è abituato. Ci vive, nel buio. 

Ma non è il buio a divorarlo.

Gli ci vuole un momento simile ad un lampo per illuminare tutte le crepe su di lui e sulla città allo stesso modo, la luce filtra attraverso i buchi su di lui e sgorga come un’emorragia dall’altro lato. Ci vuole un bagliore accecante per vedere il quadro più ampio.

_Questa non è solo una minaccia alla vita di un uomo perché è un avversario politico. Non riguarda i giornalisti impiccioni che si avvicinano troppo alla verità sul Circolo, e non riguarda la Penhallow e le elezioni._ È una questione molto più complessa e, finalmente, Alec ha raggiunto la velocità con cui stanno correndo tutti gli altri.

Veil ha ragione. Non è un segreto che Luke sostenga apertamente i super della città. E ora Alec sa che è perché _è un super lui stesso_ , ma non lo sa nessun altro: l’unica cosa che la gente vede è un capitano della polizia in aperta contrapposizione con la senatrice, con la Casa Bianca, col fottuto presidente – ed è una cosa potente. 

Alec guarda Veil, che sta lottando per reprimere un tremito, ma i suoi occhi sono spalancati come se fosse ad una sola parola sbagliata dall’attaccare o dal fuggire – e non sapesse per quale opzione optare.

E Alec non conosce la sua storia – forse non la conoscerà mai – ma può tirare a indovinare.

_Quanti altri ragazzini dotati di poteri Luke Garroway ha protetto sotto la sua ala?_

_Quanti altri vigilante ha portato sulla retta via? A quanti ha insegnato a gestire i poteri –._

_Quanti vigilante dipendono da eroi come Wolfsbane per la loro sicurezza?_

Un attentato alla vita di Luke – alla vita di Wolfsbane – è un attentato alla città nel suo complesso e ad ogni singolo vigilante che vive nelle sue ombre. 

E sarebbe fin troppo semplice farli fuori, uno dopo l’altro, finché gli unici che rimangono sono quelli che lavorano per Idris, sotto l’influenza dei politici e dei senatori e dei fottuti governi avidi.

«Cazzo» borbotta Alec fra sé e sé. « _Cazzo_ ».

L’espressione di Veil sembra addolcirsi. Le sue mani si allentano lungo i fianchi. Sembra sconfitta. 

Alec lo odia.

Luke allunga una mano e dà una pacca sulla spalla ad Alec, il calore del suo palmo penetra attraverso l’armatura nera di Alec. «Va tutto bene, Sentinel» dice. «Non è niente che non ci siamo già trovati ad affrontare. Ogni volta che indossiamo una maschera, ci dipingiamo un bersaglio sulla schiena. Fa parte del pacchetto».

«Con l’eccezione che tu non hai una maschera» dice Alec, «non stavolta».

«Lo so. Ma se un capitano della polizia viene ammazzato nel suo letto, almeno ci sarà _qualcuno_ che farà delle domande. Io di sicuro le farei».

«Luke, non è divertente» dice Veil.

Luke scrolla le spalle, riuscendo in qualche modo a sorridere. «Ad essere sincero sono piuttosto sorpreso» dice. «Aspettavo che Dieudonné facesse la sua mossa, ma immaginavo che mi avrebbe pagato per sottrarre in silenzio il mio nome dalla corsa per la carica. Ricorrere alla violenza li fa sembrare disperati. Significa che stiamo facendo la cosa giusta».

«Potrebbe far uscire allo scoperto anche il Circolo» borbotta Alec. «Per una vola sappiamo dove potrebbero essere».

La faccia di Veil si inasprisce, la sua bocca si storce per il disgusto, ma Luke annuisce con fare pensieroso. È fin troppo calmo per i gusti di Alec. 

«Una mossa intelligente sarebbe usarmi come esca» afferma. «Possiamo forzare loro la mano. Valentine non se l’aspetterebbe, non con tutti noi che lavoriamo insieme. Chi altro hai detto che è dalla nostra parte?».

«Arkangel, Muse, qualcun altro di Idris. E Nightlock».

«Penso che dovremmo considerare l’idea di far trapelare tutto alla stampa» dice Luke. «O di far trapelare qualcosa alla stampa – così vicini alle elezioni, la gente ci farà caso, e possiamo indurre il Circolo a uscire allo scoperto quando vogliamo. Conosco una persona che lavora al _Daily Tribunal_ che potrebbe essere in grado di aiutarci –».

«Magnus Bane» sussurra Alec. 

Luke inarca un sopracciglio nella sua direzione. «Conosci Magnus?».

«Ci siamo incontrati un paio di volte» mente Alec, tradito dal palpitio della cicatrice sul suo fianco. «È empatico».

«Empatico, giusto» ridacchia Luke. «Immagino che si possa definirlo così». Vaga verso il bordo del tetto e se ne sta lì, con le mani sui fianchi, a fissare il commissariato dall’altra parte della strada. «Organizzerò una conferenza stampa. Se sfido pubblicamente la candidatura di Dieudonné, terrò gli occhi del Circolo fissi su di me. Saranno ciechi rispetto a chiunque altro si muova nell’ombra».

«E se non mandano quel cocco del loro pirocinetico?» lo rimprovera Veil. «E si limitano a spararti ad un angolo della strada? Oppure una telefonata va a finire male, oppure una delle tue autopattuglie finisce casualmente per colpire un idrante, oppure –».

Luke porta lo sguardo su di lei. «È un rischio che sono disposto a correre. A questo punto, sta per scadere il tempo e dobbiamo fare la nostra mossa».

«E la tua famiglia?».

Alec non ha intenzione di dirlo, ma lo dice. Pensa a Clary, e poi pensa alla donna di cui una volta gli ha parlato Wolfsbane, la donna per cui ha lasciato Idris.

_Se fosse Magnus –._

«Manderò mia moglie fuori città» dice Luke. «E mia figlia se la caverà. Se la senatrice avesse voluto usarle contro di me, avrebbe già fatto la sua mossa».

Alec deglutisce visibilmente. «D’accordo. D’accordo, farò mandare tutte le informazioni che abbiamo all’ufficio di Magnus Bane. Ma Vale non ha tutti i torti, dovremmo parlare di come ti terremo al sicuro –».

La pressione nell’aria cambia – e stavolta non è una mano invisibile che si trascina lungo la nuca di Alec o si chiude a conchetta sulla sua guancia, ma è un sussulto violento nell’aria che li scuote tutti.

Veil si irrigidisce, sollevando una mano per gettare di nuovo la sua illusione su Luke, ma Luke le fa cenno di non farlo. Il vento filtra nella sua giacca a vento e fruscia come un tuono, e Luke volta le spalle al bordo del tetto nello stesso momento in cui Alec solleva lo sguardo. 

_Perché, adesso, il suo cuore accelera il battito –._

Nightlock scende dal cielo, atterrando con abbastanza pesantezza da far schizzare l’acqua piovana sotto i suoi anfibi. La sua tuta è schizzata di pioggia e i suoi capelli sono arruffati dal vento e lui guarda Alec per una frazione di secondo prima di rivolgersi a Luke.

«Sai, se mantenessi degli orari lavorativi normali e non ti prostrassi al servizio della gente, forse saresti a casa più spesso quando ti vengo a cercare» dice Nightlock. «Sapevo che avrei dovuto controllare prima in commissariato».

Luke ride, un gorgoglio profondo nel suo petto. Allunga una mano verso quella di Nightlock e la afferra calorosamente. Si conoscono _. Si conoscono come Nightlock e Luke._ «Penso che tu non sia nella condizione di parlarmi di orari di lavoro normali. Ma è bello vederti. Sai già quello che sta succedendo?».

Alec inspira. E vede anche il momento in cui le spalle di Nightlock si irrigidiscono e Nightlock lascia cadere la mano di Luke.

«Sì» risponde Nightlock lentamente. «Sono aggiornato». Nightlock si lancia un’occhiata oltre la spalla in direzione di Alec e incontra il suo sguardo, ed è come un altro fulmine, il modo in cui Alec sente la propria ombra disintegrarsi con un solo battito di ciglia.

_È stato Alec a informare Nightlock._

«Nightlock, io –».

Il dispositivo di comunicazione di Alec gli crepita rumorosamente nell’orecchio e Alec trasalisce. Si protegge l’orecchio e si allontana dall’improvvisa intensità dello sguardo fisso di Nightlock. «Aspetta, chi sa cosa?» arriva la voce di Jace. «Mi sono perso. Cosa sta succedendo lì? Dovrei sapere qualcosa? C’è troppo sapere. Devo venire lì?».

Alec si picchietta il dispositivo di comunicazione tre volte: _sì, ma non posso parlare adesso_. E, forse coraggiosamente, Alec ricambia lo sguardo di Nightlock.

Nightlock lo sta guardando in un modo che Alec non riesce a decifrare. E Alec apre la bocca per parlare, ma scopre di non aver la minima idea di cosa dire. 

Riesce ancora a sentire il movimento del dito di Nightlock lungo la parte inferiore della sua mandibola. Riesce ancora a sentire le parole di Nightlock riecheggiare tra le mura del vicolo: “ _Chiama il capitano Garroway e va’ a casa. Lascia che me ne occupi io. Non andare là fuori da solo_ ”.

_Non andare là fuori da solo._

È trascorsa a malapena un’ora da quando Alec l’ha visto e lui ha visto Alec.

_Io non ho collegato Luke e Wolfsbane, ma di sicuro,_ pensa Alec, _di sicuro tu sai che sono io._

«Ha importanza?» si intromette allora Veil. «Non abbiamo tempo per questo – se voi avete intenzione di starvene qui a parlare a vuoto, allora io me ne tiro fuori –». 

Il vento ulula e lei si ferma, rivolgendo la faccia verso il cielo: stavolta, la pioggerellina trema con l’inconfondibile suono dei motori che ronzano e del tintinnio dell’acciaio che si muove sull’acciaio. Veil si lascia sfuggire un lamento moderatamente disgustato.

Jace atterra, spiegando le ali e scostandosi i capelli dal viso con un gesto teatrale. Un sorriso ampio e menefreghista gli si stiracchia sulla bocca.

«Ehi – wow, c’è tutta la gang» commenta Jace. «Che mi sono perso?».

____________________

Il vagone della metropolitana fa sussultare Alec riportandolo alla veglia. La sua testa colpisce una delle maniglie e la sua spalla urta l’uomo di fronte, che ricambia la spallata con uno sguardo storto sopra il proprio giornale.

Lo sguardo di Alec vira sul titolo della prima pagina: **_LE AZIENDE BELCOURT COLLEGATE AL TRAFFICO DI ESSERI UMANI VENGONO ACCERCHIATE MENTRE IL PROCESSO PER FRODE PROSEGUE._** Le parole si fondono e si mischiano e sbavano in una striscia nera; Alec sbatte le palpebre, e poi le sbatte di nuovo, ma è un compito troppo arduo per allontanare il sonno dai suoi occhi.

Non ha dormito la notte scorsa. Non ha nemmeno visto il letto, barcollando dentro casa attraverso le porte del terrazzo appena dopo l’alba, solo perché la sua sveglia suonasse nel momento in cui era collassato sul divano, con ancora la tuta addosso.

E ha passato anche periodi più lunghi senza vedere il letto, sa che l’ha fatto e sa cosa è stato addestrato a sopportare – ma la sua testa è troppo annebbiata per ricordarsene, per cui lascia che la metropolitana lo faccia dondolare avanti e indietro in uno stato confusionale.

I suoi capelli sono ancora umidi per la pioggia della notte scorsa, la sua pelle è ancora fredda. Riesce a udire il ruglio della città e il fischio del vento e la pulsazione tenue del sangue nelle sue orecchie, tutto quanto un eco. 

Non sa quanto a lungo è rimasto su quel tetto, la notte scorsa, ma si ricorda eccome l’ora che Jace e Veil avevano trascorso a lanciarsi insulti meschini, e il suono della voce di Izzy che crepitava attraverso la radio, e il modo in cui Nightlock era rimasto in silenzio, i suoi occhi non avevano mai lasciato Alec, alla ricerca di qualcosa che Alec non aveva la benché minima idea di come offrire o di come nascondere.

Nightlock non era stato sé stesso e, anche in mezzo a tutto quel caos, Alec se n’era accorto. Si accorge sempre che i suoi occhi sono attirati verso Nightlock come se fosse magnetico, come se Alec fosse intrappolato in un’orbita attorno a lui, un’orbita che Nightlock crea senza nemmeno dover alzare un dito.

Nightlock ha sempre avuto questo modo di fendere ogni temporale, che lo voglia o meno. 

La metropolitana frena troppo velocemente e Alec si guadagna una gomitata sulla schiena come ricompensa. Si fa strada a spallate verso le porte, urtato e colpito da altri passeggeri che avanzano a spintoni prima che Alec sia ancora riuscito a mettere piede sul binario. Si fa strada verso le scale rese scivolose da pioggia calpestata e dall’odore del creosoto, e il lamento disarmonico dei treni di passaggio è rimpiazzato dal suono della pioggia sull’asfalto e dal rumore di ombrelli che si aprono contro un cielo coperto.

Alec si tiene la borsa a tracolla sopra la testa quando esce sotto la pioggia. Il suono dell’acqua che colpisce la borsa è lo stesso del suono dell’acqua che colpiva la sua armatura la notte precedente: monotono, smorzato e freddo lungo la sua nuca. 

(«Hai davvero intenzione di startene qui a fissarlo con aria trasognata come un adolescente qualsiasi?» aveva chiesto Jace, poco prima dell’alba. «Forza, dobbiamo andare. Voglio fare un altro giro attorno all’isolato per controllare che non ci sia qualche pedinatore prima di tornare al quartier generale».

Alec aveva distolto lo sguardo dal bordo del tetto dove Nightlock aveva fatto un passo verso l’alba, riaccompagnando Luke e Veil al loro nascondiglio dall’altra parte della città. Jace era in piedi con le ali spiegate e le mani sui fianchi; il titanio aveva luccicato sotto la pioggerellina come argento liquido.

«Non lo sto guardando con aria trasognata» aveva borbottato Alec. «Sono solo… preoccupato».

«Okay, non hai l’aria trasognata, ma ti stai decisamente avvilendo. E Luke è in buone mani, dai. Non succederà loro niente stanotte, e nessuno affronterà Nightlock alla luce del giorno. L’hai detto tu quant’è stato veloce a far scappare a gambe levate il pirocinetico l’ultima volta che si sono incontrati».

La bocca di Alec si era appiattita in una linea dura. _Non sono preoccupato per quello,_ avrebbe voluto dire. _Beh, sì, lo sono, però –_.

«Non mi ha chiesto di andare con lui». _E non mi ha salutato._

«Chi? Nightlock?».

«Già».

Jace aveva aggrottato la fronte. «Perché avrebbe dovuto chiederti di andare con lui? Io e te siamo ancora in servizio. Lo sa. E poi, se la caverà benissimo anche da solo. L’hai già visto in azione». Il suo sguardo si era assottigliato. «Che c’è? Stai bene?».

Alec gli aveva detto di lasciar perdere. Jace non aveva insistito. L’immagine residua di Nightlock sul tetto aveva indugiato come uno spettro).

_Forse ho commesso un errore,_ pensa Alec mentre entra nell’atrio del _Tribunal. Forse, alla fine, ho finalmente commesso un errore e lui sa chi sono._

_Ma non vuoi che sappia chi sei? Tu vuoi sapere chi è lui, dopotutto._

Ma comunque non spiega il suo silenzio. O l’espressione nel suo sguardo.

____________________

Alec sa che deve avere in faccia i segni della nottata, perché Simon inarca le sopracciglia nella sua direzione mentre Alec cammina spedito verso la propria scrivania. Simon gli dice che ha un aspetto tremendo e Alec risponde con un’occhiataccia che, spera, terrorizzerebbe chiunque nel chiedergli il _motivo_.

Si tiene impegnato con compiti mondani – rispondere alle e-mail, scrivere dei promemoria, organizzare le riunioni per il prossimo mese – cose che non può sbagliare nemmeno con la carenza di sonno, e sono le 10:30 quando Magnus lo trova. 

Ed è un po’ strano, perché Alec si è abituato a Magnus che si ferma alla sua scrivania come prima cosa al mattino, o quando Magnus sta andando a prendere il caffè alla macchinetta che è decisamente non molto vicina al suo ufficio ma è sicuramente molto vicina ad Alec, o ogni qualvolta che Magnus vuole parlare o flirtare o semplicemente guardarlo –.

Per cui, quando Magnus emerge dall’ascensore dall’altra parte dell’ufficio, con un caffè già tra le mani, Alec sa che c’è qualcosa che non va. I suoi vestiti, il suo trucco, la pila di raccoglitori persistentemente infilata sotto il suo braccio, queste cose sono tutte quante uguali – ma è il modo in cui si pone che rivela ad Alec che nemmeno lui ha dormito.

Le labbra di Magnus si stringono in una linea sottile e Magnus congeda uno dei curatori che cerca di intercettarlo. Serpeggia tra il labirinto di divisori e non una sola persona solleva lo sguardo, senza riservargli un solo pensiero. E Magnus – Magnus è il tipo di persona che padroneggia le stanze.

C’è qualcosa di sbagliato nel vederlo così distratto; il cuore si stringe ad Alec nel petto. I capelli sulla sua nuca si rizzano come se qualcuno gli soffiasse sulla pelle. 

_Deve aver saputo di Luke,_ pensa Alec. _Ma non gliel’ho detto io. Non gliel’ha detto Sentinel._

Forse Izzy o Luke hanno già battuto Alec sul tempo.

«Ehi, Magnus» dice Alec, già in procinto di alzarsi prima che Magnus abbia raggiunto il suo divisorio. «Stai bene, sembri –?».

«Dobbiamo parlare» dice Magnus. I suoi occhi vagano dal volto di Alec fino ai suoi piedi e poi tornano su, cercando nuove bende, nuove cicatrici. Ma non ne trova nessuna e la sua espressione si addolcisce. Aggiunge: «Ci sono stati degli sviluppi sul caso Morgenstern. Hai un momento?».

Alec afferra la giacca dallo schienale della sedia. «Certo» risponde senza esitazione. «Fa’ strada».

____________________

Magnus è silenzioso per tutto il tragitto verso il suo ufficio, ma è chiaro che _vuole_ dire qualcosa: si sfrega il pollice contro gli anelli e tiene le labbra premute contro il bordo della tazzina di caffè e non guarda Alec. Alec riesce a sentire la pelle di Magnus formicolare eppure sa che Magnus non si piegherà a grattarla.

Sa che cos’è che Magnus gli deve dire. La scorsa notte avevano deciso che Isabelle avrebbe mandato una trascrizione della telefonata che ha origliato a Luke e che Luke avrebbe inoltrato i dettagli a Magnus al _Tribunal_ per tendere una trappola al Circolo. Nightlock non aveva detto niente, ma aveva annuito, e mentre Jace e Veil avevano continuato a discutere su cosa il pubblico dovesse sapere esattamente, Alec si era limitato a… osservare.

A osservare e chiedersi: _perché non hai niente da dire a riguardo?_

Magnus ha la stessa espressione che aveva avuto Nightlock; il suo volto è tirato, i suoi occhi sono insondabili. È preoccupato.

Come dovrebbe – Magnus conosce Luke, da anni ormai. Luke è più che una semplice fonte: è un amico, e Alec ricorda l’ultima volta che uno degli amici di Magnus si è avvicinato troppo al Circolo. 

Quell’amico era Ragnor Fell.

Con la coda dell’occhio, Alec osserva Magnus tormentarsi le labbra, le sue dita tamburellano incessantemente sulla tazzina di caffè. Tiene la testa alta e le spalle distese, ma in qualche modo c’è dell’esitazione ad ogni passo, come se più si avvicinassero all’ufficio e meno avesse voglia di entrarci. 

Alec vorrebbe allungare una mano, prendere Magnus per un gomito, fermare la loro camminata nel mezzo del corridoio e chiedergli di nuovo: _stai bene?_

(E Magnus mentirebbe: _sto bene, Alec,_ e ad Alec dolerebbe il cuore più di quanto già non gli dolga).

Magnus tiene aperta la porta dell’ufficio e poi la chiude silenziosamente a chiave alle loro spalle. Ci sono dei fascicoli sparpagliati per tutta la scrivania e sul pavimento, si riversano dagli schedari, e delle bozze appallottolate straripano dal cestino. Una pila di giornali occupa la sedia di Magnus e, sopra alla tastiera del computer di Magnus, c’è un mangianastri.

Alec non si muove. Unisce le mani dietro la schiena e aspetta mentre Magnus molla il caffè e i raccoglitori sulla scrivania, si toglie la giacca del completo e spinge per terra tutti i giornali che sono sulla sua sedia. Si spinge verso lo schedario e afferra il whiskey e due bicchieri, prima di ruotare nuovamente per guardare Alec. 

Non dice niente, versandosi un whiskey liscio e scolandolo in un solo sorso rigido. Alec odia il silenzio.

«Magnus –».

Magnus si china in avanti e preme _play_ sul mangianastri. Le rotelline girano e la voce profonda di Luke riempie il silenzio, e gli occhi di Magnus sono su Alec in un istante. 

« _Magnus, sono io. Scusa se non ho potuto lasciarti questo messaggio in segreteria, ma il mio telefono è sotto controllo e quindi devo ricorrere a questo. Fortunatamente, ho avuto una mano da un amico con le ali di metallo e da un altro tiratore scelto, per cui non preoccuparti per me_ –». 

Alec sbatte le palpebre, concentrando il proprio sguardo sul mangianastri mentre le rotelline girano e girano, e Luke spiega velocemente della Herondale, di Dieudonné e della scelta del comandante. Non menziona Sentinel, o Arkangel, o Nightlock, né niente di quanto successo la notte precedente, ma Alec riesce a udire gli spazi lasciati tra le sue parole, gli spazi entro cui Alec riesce a infiltrarsi.

Cerca di non reagire. Ma dev’esserci qualcosa sul suo viso, qualche tic sulla sua bocca, qualche senso di colpa residuo, qualche segno rivelatore che non riesce a nascondere, perché lo sguardo di Magnus si assottiglia come se sapesse già che Alec gli sta mentendo.

Come se sapesse già che Alec ha già sentito tutto quanto. _E Alec l’ha già sentito._

«– _per quanto riguarda quello di cui abbiamo parlato l’altra sera… ascolta il lato B della cassetta e – fallo vedere solo alle persone a cui devi mostrarlo, va bene? Scrivimi un bell’articolo. D’accordo. Ci sentiamo dopo_ ». 

Quando il nastro finisce e il pulsante _play_ spunta con un clic, rimangono in silenzio. Alec si costringe ad essere lui a romperlo.

«Lo sapevo già» dice velocemente. Magnus inarca le sopracciglia. «Qualcuno ha fatto una soffiata ieri sera, ma te n’eri già andato quando sono tornato in ufficio».

«Una soffiata?».

«Sì» risponde Alec. «Qualcuno di Idris. Non ha lasciato il nome, però –».

«Dev’essere stato Sentinel» mormora Magnus. Distoglie lo sguardo da Alec, riorganizzando i fascicoli sulla sua scrivania. Alec fa un sospiro di sollievo. «Avrebbe senso, naturalmente».

Alec si morde l’interno della guancia. _Sta mentendo di nuovo._ «Probabilmente voleva chiamare te e invece ho risposto io. Vi conoscete e tu hai detto che ti fidi di lui. Di Sentinel. Forse anche lui si fida di te».

«Mh» mormora Magnus con gli occhi fissi sul mangianastri. «Non sono buone notizie».

«Sul capitano Garroway?».

Magnus esita. Fa mulinare il bicchiere vuoto e una singola goccia di whiskey scorre lungo il fondo in un cerchio lento. «Sì» risponde. «Luke è un brav’uomo. Sia la NYPD che la città hanno bisogno di lui. Però –».

«Però?».

Magnus gesticola in direzione del mangianastri. «Luke vuole che pubblichi un articolo sul fatto che la Herondale sta manipolando la scelta del comandante. E così vicini alle elezioni, la questione avrà risonanza, la gente ci farà caso. La gente sbagliata. Luke lo sa, naturalmente. Immagino che sia su questo che fa affidamento, assieme a qualsiasi membro di Idris che è riuscito a portare dalla sua parte –». Magnus sospira pesantemente e questo fa sì che Alec si avvicini, abbastanza perché le sue dita sfiorino il bordo della scrivania. «Voglio catturare il Circolo quanto chiunque altro, ma non voglio che la vita di Luke venga messa a rischio se è in questo modo che ce la giochiamo. E non voglio nemmeno che siamo coinvolti –».

Magnus si interrompe, inarcando le sopracciglia mentre si volta per versarsi un altro bicchiere. C’è qualcosa che non sta dicendo, ma lo affoga in una seconda sorsata di whiskey e nello storcimento della sua bocca.

«Non pubblicherai l’articolo?» domanda Alec. 

Magnus scuote il capo. Allunga una mano per agganciare l’indice a quello di Alec nel punto in cui la mano di Alec scorre sulla scrivania, e poi aggrotta la fronte, sfregando il pollice sulla nocca di Alec.

«No» risponde Magnus, giocherellando con le dita di Alec. «No, lo pubblicherò. A questo punto, non ho molta scelta. Dobbiamo prendere il Circolo prima che uccida di nuovo. Dobbiamo avere la Penhallow in carica. Conosco i rischi. E, se non li conoscessi, non sarei un giornalista».

Lo sguardo di Magnus vira lentamente verso l’alto verso quello di Alec, indugiando sulle increspature sottili sulle maniche della sua camicia, sul nodo troppo stretto della sua cravatta, sulla barba corta che gli attraversa la mascella. E, nel suo sguardo, Alec trova un fuoco estinto, che però continua a bruciare lentamente, le braci sono ancora accese, ancora abbastanza pericolose da non poter essere toccate a mani nude.

E Alec conosce fin troppe persone pericolose, persone che sono in grado di abbattere palazzi e gettare fuoco e controllare la mente, ma in questo momento pensa che New York sarebbe stupida ad ostacolare Magnus.

Le cose che Alec sa fare con arco e frecce, e le cose che Nightlock sa fare con uno scatto del polso – Magnus può fare quelle cose con una penna e una macchina da scrivere. Parole intelligenti e una lingua affilata. Cambiare il mondo, salvare il mondo –. 

_Eppure, nessuno riesce ad andare avanti all’infinito senza sentirne il peso._

_Dev’essere così._

Alec stringe le dita di Magnus tra le sue, offrendogli un mezzo sorriso. 

Magnus ricambia il sorriso. «Lo pubblicherò» continua. «E sarà sensazionale».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono convinta al 110% che in questo capitolo Alec trascorra almeno quattro giorni senza dormire AFFATTO… _bro…_ ti prego… recupera un po’ di _zzzs_ , mi stai facendo morire…
> 
> Questo è l’inizio del quarto atto, che è l’atto in cui va tutto a puttane per tutti! Ci aspettano tempi avvincenti! Ci aspettano tempi tremendi! In realtà dipende molto da quanto vi piace l’angst (a me piace molto, anche se soprattutto scriverlo, non leggerlo, per cui accettate le mie scuse). Non dimenticate di tenere gli occhi aperti sui dettagli… mi piace molto il _foreshadowing_ , come potreste (o forse no?) aver già notato hehehe
> 
> Non è betato perché siamo comuni mortali! Vi prego di scusare tutti i miei errori di battitura, perché ce ne sono parecchi… vado in vacanza mercoledì e dovevo pubblicare il capitolo prima di allora. Vado anche a NYC, per cui non vedo l’ora di scattare una serie infinita di foto che fanno riferimento a questa fanfic lmfao
> 
> Grazie a tutti per tutti i commenti nello scorso capitolo! Non riesco ad esprimere quanto sia d'aiuto leggere i pensieri e le sensazioni di ognuno su questa storia, dal momento che ognuno ha una propria posizione sulle questioni morali ed è molto interessante!
> 
> Venite a farmi visita su [tumblr ](https://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/)e urlatemi nell'inbox!
> 
> Mi trovate anche su [twitter ](https://twitter.com/bootheghost)se volete fare due chiacchiere su questa ff... e cavolo se mi piace parlare di questa ff. Mentre leggete twittate con l'hashtag #ficacoldnight :D
> 
> Lasciate dei kudos se siete arrivati alla fine di questo capitolo e lasciatemi un commento coi vostri pensieri, con la vostra citazione preferita, con le vostre speranze su quello che succederà, un vostro consiglio per il povero Alec... ve ne sarei eternamente grata! 
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo… in cui finalmente vediamo la notte delle elezioni, Alec dà un nome al sentimento disperato nel suo petto e Magnus apprende il prezzo che deve pagare per essersi innamorato.


	12. Culmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Penso, forse, di non essere bravo ad amare».
> 
> «Ma?».
> 
> «Cos’è che ti fa pensare che ci sia un “ma”?».
> 
> «C’è?».
> 
> Magnus sbuffa e scuote il capo. «Ma. _Ma._ Non c’è nessun “ma”, Alec. Non sono bravo ad amare. È una frase completa di per sé».
> 
> «Credo che non spetti a te giudicare» sussurra Alec. «Non puoi. Tu non sai come ci si senta ad essere amati da te».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera ciurma! 
> 
> Allora, sono imperdonabile. Lo so. Io non capisco come faccia a ridurmi a postare sempre così tardi ultimamente (in realtà lo so come faccio, è qualcosa che ha a che fare col fatto che questo semestre mi sono messa 6 esami mannaggia a me). Comunque, come vi avevo anticipato nello scorso capitolo, sono un po' incasinata al momento. Per cui mi prostro in ginocchio domandandovi scusa già da ora, ma purtroppo è piuttosto probabile che pubblichi un po' in ritardo causa università e lavoro, dato che anche col lavoro mi si stravolgeranno gli orari col nuovo dpcm... ma insomma, basta blaterare sui miei casini, concentriamoci sui nostri beneamati Alec e Magnus. Ormai ci siamo: 3 novembre 1992. La notte delle elezioni. E Alec ha un segreto da rivelare. 
> 
> Che dirvi, questo è il mio capitolo preferito in tutta la fanfiction. Spero che vi piacerà altrettanto. Come sempre grazie a chi mi lascia un commento, mi piace sempre moltissimo interagire con voi! E grazie di cuore anche ai lettori silenziosi e a chiunque dedichi un briciolo del proprio tempo a questa storia. 
> 
> Vi lascio al capitolo. Come sempre in fondo trovate le note dell'autrice. Buona lettura e a prestissimo!
> 
> _Stars._

“ _Ciao tesoro, mi dispiace. […]  
Mi dispiace per la scena in fondo alle scale  
e per il modo in cui ho rovinato tutto dicendolo ad alta voce.  
Specialmente quello, ma avrei dovuto saperlo.  
[…]  
Ecco l’immagine ripetuta dell’amante distrutto._”  
  
– Richard Siken, _Litany in Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out_

«È l’ultima copia, quella» dice l’edicolante. Fa un cenno col capo oltre il bancone in direzione della copia del _Daily Tribunal_ che Alec tiene tra le mani. «Non sono nemmeno le 8.30 e le ho già vendute tutte. Ma non sono sorpreso, con una prima pagina come quella».

Alec mormora qualcosa in risposta, allungando all’uomo due banconote da un dollaro stropicciate e voltandosi prima di poter essere incastrato in un’ulteriore conversazione. Si infila il giornale sottobraccio e affonda le mani nelle tasche, per poi unirsi all’infinito mescolamento di persone verso la metropolitana. 

È passata una settimana. 

Una settimana, da quando ha scoperto che Wolfsbane è Luke. Una _lunga_ settimana di nottate che ha trascorso seduto ad osservare il condominio di Luke, facendosi venire i geloni alle dita, mentre Jace dava di matto. La prima neve è finalmente arrivata in città: una poltiglia grigia, invece del nevischio bianco, ma non attacca mai. Riduce solo Jace in uno stato penoso, e Alec ancor più penoso, perché Jace odia volare con la neve. L’acciaio diventa freddo contro la pelle fin troppo facilmente.

Anche il vento si fa freddo. E nemmeno la sagoma piuttosto avvenente della maschera di Sentinel che brucia riarsa sul ponte nasale di Alec non è l’ideale.

Alec sprofonda un po’ di più nel cappotto mentre si incunea in un vagone della metro sovraffollato che sa di sudore e umidità. Fa una smorfia per lo stridio dei binari e si schiaccia contro il finestrino quando il treno si scosta dal binario, e poi apre il giornale. 

**_LA SENATRICE HERONDALE ACCUSATA DI FAVORITISMO NELLA SCELTA DEL COMANDANTE DELLA POLIZIA_ **

****

1 Novembre 1992 | di Magnus Bane

Alec scorre il testo, ma non lo legge sul serio. Non sa come Magnus sia riuscito a persuadere il caporedattore a permettergli di pubblicare quell’articolo, ma –.

Beh. Forse Magnus non l’ha persuaso perché non gliel’ha _chiesto_. E ora il caporedattore lo scoprirà come chiunque altro quando la sua segretaria gli consegnerà l’edizione mattutina assieme al caffè e al cornetto per la colazione. 

La metropolitana fa oscillare Alec avanti e indietro, un ondeggiamento lento e fiacco che viene appesantito dalla quantità di persone stipate in un solo vagone, mentre si rintanano dal freddo e dall’umidità. Alec solleva lo sguardo: almeno mezza dozzina di altri passeggeri stanno fissando la stessa prima pagina.

Alec ricomincia a leggere dall’inizio. 

_“A SOLI DUE GIORNI dal traguardo della corsa al Senato, un’altra nuvola scura è emersa a coprire la campagna elettorale della senatrice Herondale: accuse di favoritismo e di clientelismo riguardo all’imminente scelta del prossimo comandante della NYPD._

_In seguito alle elezioni presidenziali di martedì, il Sindaco di New York dovrebbe nominare il nuovo comandante della NYPD, che assumerà formalmente la carica dal 1° gennaio 1993. Da tradizione, il comandante della NYPD viene designato dal sindaco e ha un mandato di cinque anni, rinnovabile a piacimento del sindaco stesso. Il comandante detiene la responsabilità delle operazioni quotidiane del dipartimento, nonché la nomina dei vice e degli agenti sottoposti._

_Il comandante in carica, Malachi Dieudonné, detiene un record di quattro mandati, avendo mantenuto la carica durante accadimenti di alto profilo, tra cui l’assassinio dell’onorevole Lownstein al Rockefeller Center nel 1980, il colpo alla Lufthansa del 1978, e il golpe del 1975 e le conseguenti rivolte condotte da Valentine Morgenstern._

_Nei mesi scorsi, sia la senatrice Herondale che il comandante della polizia Malachi Dieudonné sono stati collegati alla criminalità organizzata e ad una serie di omicidi vigilante in tutta la città. Dieudonné, amico stretto della senatrice, ha affrontato delle ripercussioni pubbliche notevoli per quanto riguarda la sua pozione, il suo mancato intervento e la violenza crescente ai danni dei superumani, sia da parte della campagna Herondale che da quella Penhallow, e sono state effettuate delle telefonate per rimuoverlo dalla carica._

_Tuttavia, delle fonti interne alla NYPD hanno rivelato una pressione crescente sul sindaco da parte dell’ufficio della senatrice Herondale per rinominare Dieudonné per un quinto mandato, nonostante il crollo dell’opinione pubblica e la popolarità dei candidati dell’opposizione._

_Il capitano Luke Garroway, agente insignito con vent’anni di carriera nell’arma e attualmente comandante del commissariato sulla Novantanovesima a Manhattan, è il favorito nell’arena dell’opinione pubblica. La dedizione di Garroway al contrasto dei crimini violenti e alla priorità della sicurezza dei civili gli ha fatto guadagnare popolarità fra l’elettorato liberale; di recente, Garroway ha pubblicamente dichiarato il proprio supporto nei confronti della campagna elettorale della governatrice Penhallow. Tuttavia, il supporto a lungo termine di Garroway riguardo ai diritti dei superumani lo colloca in diretta opposizione rispetto al disegno di legge della senatrice Herondale per far entrare in vigore un censimento vigilante obbligatorio ed esteso a tutta la città. Ad una recente conferenza stampa il capitano ha dichiarato: “Troppe persone tra noi stanno chiudendo un occhio su livelli di violenza senza precedenti nei confronti dei nostri amici, dei nostri vicini, dei nostri familiari, persino tra le più alte cariche di governo. Se non agiamo ora per assicurare la sicurezza dei nostri fratelli e delle nostre sorelle dotati di poteri, chi rimarrà a difendere noi quando la persecuzione si manifesterà sotto un’altra forma? Era ora che avessimo dei rappresentanti, sia a livello locale che nazionale, disposti a supportare i diritti e la sicurezza di ogni cittadino di New York, e non solo di chi rientra in un paradigma predeterminato. È questa infatti la ragione per cui concorrerò alla carica di comandante della NYPD”._

_Quando è stata chiesta loro una dichiarazione, sia l’ufficio del sindaco che l’ufficio del comandante della polizia Dieudonné non hanno fornito risposta. L’ufficio stampa della NYPD ha dichiarato: “tutte le accuse di favoritismo e frode elettorale sono prese in seria considerazione…”._

L'articolo non menziona la minaccia alla vita di Luke, ma è lì, mentre Alec legge fra le righe; riesce a percepire la frustrazione e la rabbia e la paura di Magnus dopo ogni punto e prima di ogni virgola, quell’irrequietezza di una città sull’orlo sia di un’elezione che di una catastrofe che vive e respira sulla pagina.

Alec spera che la Herondale e il Circolo abboccheranno. 

Se la Herondale vuole mantenere Dieudonné sia nella propria tasca e sia in carica, deve eliminare Luke, ma quest’articolo la obbligherà a mostrare la mano prima del tempo. 

E Arkangel e Sentinel saranno lì quando lei darà l’ordine al Circolo di fare la propria mossa. 

_O così sperano_. Ma la speranza è una cosa fragile e Alec riesce a sentirne il fremito nel petto anche in questo momento, quel fremito che si accorda alle vibrazioni del finestrino della metropolitana contro la sua schiena. 

Sentinel e Arkangel seguiranno Luke quand’è al lavoro. Quando l’avevano detto a Clary, lei aveva deciso di trasferirsi di nuovo a casa e proteggere Luke da lì. Izzy aveva fatto installare delle telecamere ad ogni isolato tra il commissariato e l’appartamento, mentre Veil si era rifiutata di lasciare il suo fianco, attaccando Luke quando lui le aveva ricordato che lei non dovrebbe rischiare la vita per proteggere la sua.

(«Non m’interessa, Luke!» aveva urlato quella notte sul tetto. «La tua vita è in pericolo! Come fai a essere così rilassato!».

Alec aveva condiviso il sentimento). 

Se il Circolo sta seguendo Luke, Jace li prenderà. Se il pirocinetico fa una mossa, Izzy lo vedrà. Se Valentine, alla fine, emerge dall’ombra, Alec lo fermerà.

È questo il piano. 

Ad Alec va bene. E a Sentinel anche. 

Non vede Nightlock da quella notte. 

Ma non è preoccupato. _Non lo è._ È un mantra che si ripete mentre scende dalla metropolitana alla sua fermata e sale le scale verso il freddo. Il cielo è grigio e coperto, pende pesante per la pioggia non ancora caduta, e il respiro di Alec è fungiforme e bianco davanti al suo naso. Si infila il giornale all’interno del cappotto, uno strato extra tra lui e il freddo, e poi si sbriga ad attraversare la strada per raggiungere l’ufficio, le ampie lettere d’ottone sopra la porta sono ossidate dall’inverno in arrivo.

Alec è stato anche molto più tempo senza vedere Nightlock; è sempre andato e venuto come il vento, arrivando in posti in cui Alec non guardava mai, ma stavolta –.

Stavolta sembra che ci sia un vuoto, come un’ombra mancante – ma Alec non sa perché. 

Sa che Nightlock è ancora in giro. Sa che Nightlock ha fatto la ronda vicino al nascondiglio di Luke e Veil mentre Jace e Alec rimangono al commissariato. Ha mandato dei messaggi a Sentinel tramite Luke, eppure –.

Alec è ossessionato dal suo silenzio. Dall’espressione negli occhi di Nightlock l’ultima volta che si erano visti: confusione, riservatezza, qualcosa a cui Alec non aveva saputo dar nome. 

_Non era arrabbiato, stava solo –._

_Vedendo qualcosa che prima non aveva visto._ Questo è l’unico modo per descriverlo. 

Alec scivola all’interno dell’ascensore affollato dell’atrio proprio prima che si chiudano le porte, spiaccicandosi contro la parete. L’aria, qui, è priva del fervore della città, che è piuttosto rimpiazzato dai sospiri stanchi dei giornalisti che non vedono l’ora che le elezioni siano passate. 

Alec desidera la stessa cosa, ma per motivi diversi. 

Nel giro di due giorni, Bill Clinton avrà probabilmente assunto la carica, se quello che dicono i sondaggi è vero. Nel giro di due giorni, la Herondale sarà tornata al Senato pronta a far approvare il proprio disegno di legge, oppure no. 

Nel giro di due giorni, Alec saprà se può smettere di trattenere il respiro in attesa del prossimo attacco da parte del Circolo.

L’ascensore si svuota al secondo piano, ma Alec continua a salire, uscendo nel suo labirinto di divisori grigi. Si toglie dalla traiettoria degli stagisti sfiniti che corrono dai laboratori di sezionamento alle stamperie, con le braccia che traboccano di bozze. Vede Simon dietro la propria scrivania, chino su una pila di polaroid a scribacchiare appunti furiosamente, ma non si ferma a salutarlo.

Anche Nightlock dev’essere preoccupato per le elezioni. È l’unica cosa che ha senso; per lui la posta in gioco è più alta. La vita di Luke, la sua stessa vita, la vita di ogni singolo vigilante che conosca in città. La sua libertà dev’essere appesa a un filo ed è una cosa che Alec, _Sentinel,_ non potrà mai conoscere o sostenere di comprendere. Dev’essere questo.

_Allora perché non riesco a crederci?_

Nightlock non è l’unico ad essere spaventato. 

Alec scivola all’interno del proprio divisorio, gettando la sua borsa a tracolla sotto la scrivania, e nota un post-it attaccato alla tastiera del computer. La grafia tondeggiante e ad inchiostro viola è infinitamente familiare.

_Oggi ho un colloquio con Luke per il prossimo articolo. Torno più tardi._

_– M_

Alec aggrotta la fronte, rigirandosi il foglietto tra le dita mentre si accomoda sulla sedia. Dall’alto verso il basso, dal retro al davanti, non importa: il corsivo rapido di Magnus non lascia trapelare niente, ma non ce n’è bisogno.

Anche Magnus è stato distante questa settimana.

Distante, ma non freddo – i suoi sorrisi sono ancora lì, gli sguardi indugianti, la mano strascicante sulle reni di Alec quando deve passargli accanto all’interno dei confini dell’ufficio, ma –.

È nei suoi occhi. È stato opaco e lontano, a ribollire in pensieri e lunghi silenzi, sconfortato e distratto, persino quando Alec fa una rara battuta oppure quando fa un commento leggermente canzonatorio oppure fa un salto in ufficio da Magnus in tarda serata con due tazze di caffè e una nuova pista che potrebbe risultare interessante. 

Nightlock è un qualcosa che Alec conosce. Uno struggimento monotono, ma nondimeno uno struggimento, e Alec ha fatto molta pratica ad ignorare le morse nel suo stomaco o gli spasimi del suo cuore o le ferite scorticate e sanguinanti che filtrano sulla sua pelle. Il dolore lo tiene ancorato al terreno. Il dolore è reale. Lo capisce. 

Ma Magnus è diverso. Magnus _gli fa male_ in un posto diverso, un qualche posto che non è tangibile; vive all’interno di Alec in uno spazio differente. Alec non lo capisce. Non c’è un epicentro, non c’è un punto su cui far schioccare una benda, non c’è quantità temporale in cui sfregarsi le mani fino a scorticarle sotto al rubinetto che tenga: non riesce a trovare il punto in cui fa male, ma riesce a percepirlo. 

E Alec si sente inetto. Non c’è niente che possa fare. Solo aspettare. 

Accartoccia il post-it di Magnus e lo getta sulla scrivania, prima di accendere il proprio computer. Il suono della connessione analogica stride ma Alec non lo sente: non dorme bene ultimamente, girandosi e rigirandosi in quelle rare notti in cui riesce a raggiungere il letto prima dell’alba, solo per svegliarsi sentendosi più comatoso che altro. Si sente sovraccarico, così esausto che sia le gambe che le braccia sono appese ad un filo singolo che potrebbe strapparsi se Alec viene sbilanciato troppo all’improvviso. 

Di solito riesce a nasconderlo. Simon è abituato alle sue occhiatacce stanche, e Izzy è abituata ai suoi borbottii, e persino sua madre e suo padre sono abituati al suo silenzio di pietra e da soldato, ma –.

Jace se n’è accorto. E quando se ne accorge Jace significa che la cosa è seria, perché Jace è ignaro quanto un sasso ed evita di parlare di sentimenti come la peste. Ma la sera precedente durante la ronda aveva fatto una battuta sul fatto che le borse sotto agli occhi di Alec sono dello stesso colore della sua maschera e Alec l’aveva aggredito verbalmente.

(«Uoh, okay, scusa» aveva detto Jace, sollevando entrambe le mani in segno di resa. «Era solo una battuta. Lo capisco, questa scorta è brutale e siamo tutti esausti, ma non serve che mi stacchi la testa a morsi».

Alec l’aveva guardato storto ma non aveva detto niente, riportando l’attenzione sul commissariato. Aveva percepito lo sguardo di Jace penetrargli il lato del volto, come se la sola pura forza di volontà potesse costringere Alec ad affrontarlo, ma quando non aveva ottenuto alcun risultato Jace si era parato di fronte ad Alec e aveva fisicamente spinto di lato il suo arco.

«So che siamo qui per Luke, ma tu sei ancora il mio partner, Alec. Mi è concesso essere preoccupato per te» aveva insistito, interrompendo qualsiasi commento mordace Alec stesse per fare. «Hai avuto un umore di merda per tutta la settimana. Hai un aspetto orribile e non ti ho visto fermarti a mangiare o dormire o fare letteralmente qualsiasi cosa che non sia il lavoro da quando abbiamo scoperto che Luke è Wolfsbane».

«Sto bene» aveva detto Alec. «Non abbiamo tempo per quelle cose. Abbiamo del lavoro da fare».

Jace aveva sospirato pesantemente. «Non puoi proteggere Luke se dormi in piedi, Alec. E io non posso proteggere Luke se devo guardarmi alle spalle per assicurarmi che tu non abbia tirato le cuoia». Aveva allungato una mano e dato una pacca ad Alec sulla spalla, stringendolo attraverso l’armatura. La sua espressione si era contorta in una smorfia, in quel modo in cui si cerca goffamente di affrontare l’argomento delle emozioni quando si è trascorso una buona parte della propria vita ad evitarle. «Riguarda Nightlock? Sei stato piuttosto strano dall’ultima volta che l’abbiamo visto –».

Alec aveva sollevato lo sguardo di colpo. «Non riguarda Nightlock».

«Sì, come vuoi, ma il punto è questo: non ti credo. Guardati, sei depresso. Beh, più depresso del solito».

«L’unico tra i due che sarà depresso qui sarai tu quando ti butto giù da questo tetto».

Jace aveva incrociato le braccia sul petto. «Alec».

Alec aveva sbuffato di nuovo. 

_Non riguarda Nightlock,_ avrebbe voluto dire. Oppure: _non riguarda_ solo _Nightlock. Riguarda Magnus, sta soffrendo, ma io non so dove o perché o come fermare il suo dolore. Ma come faccio a dirtelo quando non lo capisco nemmeno io?_

Non aveva detto niente, ma Jace l’aveva fissato in modo implorante, un sorriso tenue ed empatico offerto come tregua).

Lo schermo del computer di Alec si illumina, attirandolo fuori dal ricordo. Sospira pesantemente e apre la propria casella di posta elettronica nella speranza ingenua che ci sia qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ , a distrarlo. 

Non c’è. Un paio di bilanci da finire, alcune pianificazioni delle spese da approvare, un invito di qualcuno ad una festa post-elezioni da rifiutare. Clicca di qua e di là, apre un tabulato, e poi… si arresta.

Ed è come se fosse lì, ma non davvero: il suo corpo è piegato su questa sedia, ma la sua mente sta rivivendo tutte le notti trascorse sul tetto del condominio di Luke, a controllare ogni automobile di passaggio; tutta la pioggia che si è preso da solo a chiedersi se anche Nightlock fosse da qualche parte, fradicio fino al midollo; tutte le occhiate fugaci che aveva lanciato a Magnus in ufficio, catalogando ogni piega delle sue labbra, l’espressione desolata nei suoi occhi –.

Forse Alec ha solo bisogno di dormire.

Di dormire e non svegliarsi mai; di dormire finché tutto questo non sarà un ricordo lontano e il mondo sarà imploso oppure no; di dormire finché non potrà aprire gli occhi ad una città che non lo vuole morto.

____________________

Alec rimane fino a tardi quella sera e forse lo fa di proposito: sa che Magnus tornerà dal colloquio con Luke e rimarrà fino a tardi a sua volta, chinato religiosamente sulla sua tastiera mentre scrive furiosamente il proprio articolo per la stampa mattutina. Il resto dell’ufficio è silenzioso nell’occhio dell’uragano delle elezioni, gli ultimi se ne vanno per le 22: il silenzio si presta meglio alla sincerità e ai sentimenti onesti. Alec termina il proprio bilancio, lo manda alla propria squadra di lavoro per e-mail e poi si allenta la cravatta attorno al collo. Il collo gli schiocca rumorosamente. Il fianco gli fa ancora male quando si tira in piedi: l’eco monotono di un proiettile che viene percepito ogniqualvolta piova – cioè sempre.

Magnus avrà già cominciato a sorseggiare il proprio whiskey. Beve nello stesso modo in cui Alec utilizza la pulsazione tediosa del dolore per seppellire i propri pensieri: il bruciore dello scotch intorpidisce i sensi e riduce le parole a fanghiglia densa e, a volte, è esattamente quello che ci vuole. Ma stasera, mentre si dirige verso l’ufficio di Magnus, Alec si ferma alla macchinetta del caffè: uno nero, uno carico di latte e zucchero. Quello nero è per Magnus. 

Magnus non è in ufficio. Ma la luce è ancora accesa e la giacca è gettata sullo schienale della sedia e ci sono dei fascicoli sparpagliati sulla scrivania, per cui dev’essere ancora nell’edificio. Alec rimane sulla soglia per un momento, né qui e né lì; il silenzio della notte scende come neve, attutendo ogni altro suono. Una parte di lui esiste oltre i confini del suo corpo, e forse è quella la parte che fa male, una parte che le sue dita attraversano come aria. 

Ripercorre i propri passi verso la sala del personale, ma è vuota, ad eccezione del ronzio della macchina del caffè. Poi, va nella sala di sezionamento, ma tutte le luci sono spente, e poi nella camera oscura, ma la porta è chiusa a chiave. In sala riunioni l’ondeggiare azzurro e giallo dell’orizzonte della città fluttua oltre le vetrate a tutta parete, luci immateriali e incorporee che vanno su e giù in silenzio, ma Magnus non si trova da nessuna parte e il caffè si raffredda velocemente tra le mani di Alec. 

È la porta tagliafuoco, socchiusa grazie a un fascicolo usato per impedire che si chiuda del tutto, che coglie la sua attenzione proprio quando considera di tornare a casa. Alec si affaccia sulla scala antincendio e percepisce la fredda folata del vento che viene dall’alto; gli scompiglia i capelli e si insinua sotto le maniche leggere della sua camicia, facendogli rizzare i peli sulle braccia. La notte lo chiama verso l’alto, per cui Alec comincia a salire, facendo i gradini due alla volta: prova ogni porta che si trova davanti, ma sa abbastanza bene che Magnus si trova sul tetto. 

Non si sbaglia, ma è leggermente senza fiato quando ci arriva. Oltrepassa rumorosamente la porta ed esce nel buio, il suo respiro crea immediatamente delle nuvolette bianche mentre i suoi occhi si posano sulla figura sottile in piedi sul bordo del tetto.

Ed è Magnus, naturalmente è lui, Alec sapeva che sarebbe stato lì, ma è avvolto dalla notte e sta osservando il bagliore diffuso di New York, il suo volto illuminato dal basso. Non è ancora piovuto stasera, e forse non pioverà mai; Alec si umetta le labbra e non riesce a sentire il sapore dell’umidità. L’aria è secca, ma fredda. Orribilmente fredda, del tipo di freddo che fa dolere e lamentare le ossa e le ferite di guerra. La città ammicca in azzurri ghiacciati e bianchi e gialli artificiali, una metropoli di cemento, e fischia col vento che la eviscera dalla rete fognaria in su, portando con sé l’odore dell’asfalto bagnato e del ferro arrugginito e della birra versata, tutto marcio e fumo. 

Magnus dà le spalle ad Alec, le braccia conserte, un bicchiere di whiskey quasi vuoto gli pende svogliatamente tra le dita. Il vento gli scompiglia i capelli, facendo gonfiare la sua camicia e facendogli danzare il risvolto dei pantaloni attorno alle caviglie. Ha lasciato la giacca dentro. Deve avere freddo. 

Alec non dice nulla, mentre scavalca attentamente le condutture e i cavi, raggiungendo il fianco di Magnus. Preme il caffè nero contro il braccio di Magnus in cenno di saluto, nella speranza che Magnus possa usare un po’ di quel calore.

«Ehi» dice gentilmente Alec. «Stai bene?».

«Sì» risponde Magnus, prendendo la tazzina di caffè dalla mano di Alec, le loro dita si sfiorano. La sua pelle non è nemmeno lontanamente ghiacciata quanto Alec si aspettava. «Sì. Grazie».

Magnus si volta di nuovo a scrutare l’orizzonte – sfocato dal fumo e dallo smog, può darsi – ma non dice ad Alec di andarsene, per cui Alec sorseggia il proprio caffè, curvando le spalle quando il vento si apre un varco in lui molto più velocemente di quanto Alec non riesca a riscaldarsi. 

Alec non è sicuro di quanto se ne stiano lì in silenzio: il freddo e il dolore dietro le sue tempie, che bramano fortemente di condurlo verso il sonno, fanno sì che i secondi si estendano in minuti, se non in ore. Alec si rifiuta di parlare prima che lo faccia Magnus – aspetterebbe anni perché Magnus fosse pronto a parlare, per cui un’ora non è che un nonnulla nel grande disegno delle cose – ma la sua pazienza si affievolisce; cerca di non considerare l’idea del suo letto, fin troppo lontano, ma il suo cuscino lo chiama dall’altra parte di Manhattan. Ma poi Magnus sposta il peso, voltandosi per metà verso Alec; inspira, una parola premuta contro la parte inferiore dei denti, e incrocia lo sguardo di Alec – ma qualsiasi cosa sia, quella che vuole dire, rimane tacita.

Alec non può farne a meno. 

«Ehi» dice di nuovo, a malapena un sussurro. Con cautela prende il bicchiere di whiskey dall’altra mano di Magnus, rovesciando le ultime sorsate sul tetto. Richiama un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra di Magnus, che abbassa lo sguardo, con gli occhi che virano verso la cravatta allentata di Alec. 

«Hai voglia di parlarne?» chiede Alec, inclinando il capo, cercando di rientrare nel campo visivo di Magnus. «Sono qui per te. Lo sai».

«Lo so». Magnus si solleva il caffè fino alle labbra, prende un sorso e poi emette un suono a labbra chiuse, chiudendo gli occhi mentre accoglie il contrasto netto del caffè contro il sapore dolce e querciato del whiskey.

«È per l’articolo su Luke?» suggerisce Alec con delicatezza. «Sei preoccupato per questo?».

«No» risponde Magnus, «l’articolo è a posto. Ha venduto bene, ne scriverò un altro, verrò redarguito e tutto quanto andrà avanti come al solito».

«Però?».

«Però. Già, _però_ » dice e Alec osserva le sue spalle afflosciarsi mentre fa un passo più vicino, il suo braccio tocca quello di Alec alla ricerca di un calore differente di quello che può essere trovato in fondo ad un bicchiere. Magnus inclina il capo di lato, appoggiando la propria tempia alla spalla di Alec, e non può essere una posizione comoda, ma Alec non osa muoversi. «Non mi piace. Non mi piace il piano».

«È stata un’idea sua, quella di usare sé stesso come esca» mormora Alec. I capelli di Magnus gli solleticano la mandibola. Alec vorrebbe girare il capo e premere il naso tra i suoi capelli. «Non l’avrebbe suggerito, se non fosse stato sicuro. O se avesse pensato che non avrebbe funzionato… sei preoccupato per lui?».

«Sì» risponde Magnus, «e no. Luke è esperto, hai ragione. Conosce i rischi e sa di cosa è capace il Circolo. Era in città nel 1975, la prima volta che è successo. So che si ricorda le rivolte. La violenza». Magnus inspira bruscamente dal naso e Alec si volta eccome, allora, le ciocche dei capelli di Magnus gli solleticano il labbro superiore. 

«Magnus?».

«Non è solo per Luke che sono preoccupato».

«Oh». _Capisco._

Magnus annuisce e Alec lo sente. «Hai sentito Luke su quel nastro. Idris è coinvolta in qualsiasi cosa abbia in mente… quando gli ho parlato, oggi, mi ha detto che sono Arkangel e Sentinel a tenere d’occhio il suo palazzo e io – Arkangel è un idiota, lo è sempre stato, ma _salva_ la gente. E poi…».

«Sentinel?» sussurra Alec, non osando chiederlo più forte.

Un momento di esitazione o, forse, qualcosa di completamente diverso. La risposta di Magnus giunge a voce altrettanto bassa. Trema come una confessione. «Penso di essermi piuttosto affezionato a lui. Non voglio che muoia».

Alec deglutisce. «Anche lui sa quello che sta facendo. Ne sono sicuro».

«Ne saresti sorpreso. Ti darebbe del filo da torcere».

Appoggia il proprio peso su Alec, permettendosi di chiudere gli occhi. Poi, volta il viso nella spalla di Alec e le parole seguenti sono smorzate quando vengono pronunciate contro la manica della camicia di Alec. 

«Stavo pensando, di nuovo, al fatto che io e lui ci conosciamo nella vita reale. O che non ci conosciamo, per così dire. Ma poi mi sono reso conto che esiste un modo in cui lo saprò. Un modo per scoprire il suo nome. E sarà – sarà quando succederà il peggio e una qualche persona che non ho mai nemmeno pensato di perdere scomparirà dalla mia vita e io non me ne renderò conto finché non sarà troppo tardi e rimarrà solo un vuoto dove una volta c’era questa persona».

«Non succederà».

Magnus si allontana dalla spalla di Alec, sollevando lo sguardo su di lui con un qualcosa di devastante negli occhi. 

«Non puoi saperlo, Alexander» dice. «Non è il fato, né il destino a massacrare i super laggiù per strada- Siamo noi, ogni singola persona in questa città miserabile che può permettersi di giacere sugli allori, e sono _loro._ Il Circolo, il governo, persino Idris stessa – non possiamo prevedere tutto quello che potrebbero fare. Non tutto quanto. Questo piano di Luke non è inattaccabile, qualunque cosa lui possa dire a noi due, e Sentinel sta rischiando la vita per una cosa che potrebbe non funzionare neanche».

E Alec non ha una risposta per questo, non davvero. Non è un uomo di Dio e non ha fede; non può ribattere che il piano di Luke funzionerà, perché sa che potrebbe non andare così. Sa che quello che Magnus dice è l’ordinaria e infida verità.

Ma Alec è testardo, che Dio l’aiuti. Isabelle e Jace e sua madre e suo padre e _chiunque conosca_ gli dicono quanto sia inamovibile da molto più tempo di quanto non abbia tenuto in mano un arco o indossato una maschera. 

«Se la caveranno» dice con determinazione. Allunga una mano e trova la mano libera di Magnus, intrecciando le loro dita con una stretta così forte che deve far male sicuramente. _Se dici una cosa più volte, dev’essere vera per forza._ «Se la caveranno. Credimi, Magnus».

Magnus solleva lo sguardo dal punto in cui stava fissando le loro mani unite e ricerca gli occhi di Alec, e ad Alec sembra che Magnus stia scavando nella sua fanghiglia, scostando delle parti e raggiungendo un punto nella profondità del suo petto dov’è seppellita la verità: ancora una volta, Alec si sente trasparente. Probabilmente la città può essere vista attraverso la sua pelle; è fatto di vetro. Pensa di non essere mai stato così vicino ad una confessione.

E poi, a bassa voce, Magnus dice: «Ti credo».

«Dici sul serio?».

«Non lo direi, se non dicessi sul serio, Alexander». Stringe la mano di Alec e preme di nuovo la guancia contro la spalla di Alec. «E dico sul serio. Tu hai questo dono straordinario – le persone ti ascoltano, dipendono da te. Credono in te».

«È solo la verità» bofonchia Alec, ma il calore sboccia sulla sua nuca, in contrasto con il vento ululante. Il pollice di Magnus comincia a disegnare dei cerchi sul dorso delle nocche di Alec, esplorando, tracciando tutte le increspature delle dita di Alec rese callose dall’arco e dalle vecchie ustioni. 

«Un dono per far sentire meglio le persone, allora» continua Magnus. «Il che, penso, potrebbe essere molto più importante».

«È ancora tutto da vedere» mormora Alec, e poi fa una smorfia quando una folata penetrante rimbalza sulla sua guancia. «Possiamo tornare dentro?». 

Magnus solleva lo sguardo, ma non si allontana; la notte si riflette sui suoi occhi, delle minuscole punture di spillo di luce colorata. Lo sguardo di Alec cade sulle labbra di Magnus. Stringe le dita di Magnus nelle sue e ingoia le cose stupide che vorrebbe dire e fare.

_Sarebbe così stupido?,_ dice la voce nella sua testa. _Il mondo potrebbe cambiare domani. Tu potresti morire domani. Potresti baciarlo._

Più a lungo Alec lo fissa ammaliato, più il sorriso di Magnus cresce, affezionato ed eviscerante, quel sorriso che riserva solamente ad Alec. Fa un cenno del capo in direzione della porta tagliafuoco e tira delicatamente la mano di Alec e Alec lo segue ciecamente. 

Nel momento in cui raggiungono la scala antincendio, si aprono i cieli, come se ci fosse stato qualcosa a tenere a bada la pioggia per loro. _Strano,_ pensa Alec. _Non sono riuscito a sentirla arrivare._

  
____________________

Magnus riconduce Alec nel suo ufficio, serpeggiando attraverso i corridoi stretti e senza finestre di quel palazzo ancora bloccato agli anni ’50. Le luci sopra le loro teste sfarfallano, la notte è densa e infida attorno a loro, ma i passi di Magnus sono rumorosi sul pavimento di linoleum. Magnus non dice nulla, ma ora si pone in un modo infinitamente più leggero, e Alec ammira l’ondeggiamento nelle spalle di Magnus mentre viene tirato per mano attraverso il labirinto di corridoi e insegne di uscite di sicurezza al neon.

Magnus lascia cadere la mano di Alec quando entrano in ufficio e Alec si ritrova di nuovo a fermarsi sulla soglia, insicuro di quanto dovrebbe succedere in seguito. Sa di non voler lasciare Magnus da solo – Jace se la caverà da solo per la ronda e il letto di Alec può attendere un corpo caldo un po’ più a lungo– e una parte di lui si agita al pensiero di chiedere a Magnus se gli va di tornare a casa con lui, per dei drink, delle conversazioni a notte fonda, per qualsiasi cosa Magnus sarebbe disposto ad offrire, in tutta onestà.

Si sono già trovati su questo precipizio. 

Alec non riesce a stare fermo con la tazzina di caffè bevuto a metà che tiene in mano, spiluccando il polistirolo. 

«Vuoi stare da solo?». Non è esattamente la domanda che vuole fare, ma ci sta arrivando, un giorno alla volta. 

«Non particolarmente». Magnus scrolla le spalle con una facilità ben praticata. Sembra superficiale, altezzoso ed elusivo, ma Alec sa che non è così: le dita di Alec ormai sono affondate sotto la pelle di Magnus, proprio come quelle di Magnus sono affondate sotto la sua, di pelle, e Alec _lo vede_. Portano gli stessi lividi. «Andiamo in stampa alle 4. Aspetteresti con me?».

Magnus si sistema dietro la scrivania e con uno scatto del polso gesticola in direzione della sedia vuota dall’altro lato. Alec sorride e si chiude la porta alle spalle, e sa che la tarda notte ne varrà la pena, se non altro per il modo in cui lo sguardo di Magnus si addolcisce nello stesso istante. 

Parlano a lungo, a voce bassa e con gli occhi un po’ stanchi, ma non di lavoro, né di Luke e nemmeno del Circolo – nulla di tutto ciò. La regola rimane tacita, e, invece, Magnus intrattiene Alec con aneddoti dei primi articoli che ha pubblicato, quand’era con gli occhi sgranati e ingenuo e uscito da poco dalla scuola di giornalismo e, poi, quando estrae un album di ritagli delle sue prime pubblicazioni da un meandro del suo schedario e mette da parte tutti i suoi fascicoli, Alec non può fare a meno di ridere. Gli articoli sono tremendi – lo ammette persino Magnus – e fa un sorriso ampio mentre Alec lo prende in giro per una rubrica dei cuori solitari che teneva una volta per un tabloid intitolato _The Daily Sunbeam._

Quella rubrica ricorda ad Alec un aneddoto riguardo a Jace e Isabelle e, mentre Alec parla, Magnus si china in avanti con il mento appoggiato sul palmo, i suoi occhi seguono le mani di Alec mentre rimette in scena la prima occasione in cui gli hanno telefonato per tirare Jace fuori di prigione.

Magnus controbatte con la sua esperienza in cella dopo una nottata di bagordi particolarmente significativa ad un gay bar nel Village insieme a Catarina e Ragnor, e Alec abbassa il capo e in cambio racconta a Magnus di quell’unica volta in cui Izzy l’aveva trascinato in un locale in cui tutti gli uomini indossavano dei pantaloncini di pelle molto striminziti e Alec non sapeva dove guardare. 

Magnus ride e Alec fa un sorriso ampio, la sua faccia è rossa come un peperone quando aggiunge con insistenza che sua madre l’aveva quasi disconosciuto per l’essersi presentato a colazione con i postumi della sbornia il giorno successivo. Aveva ventun anni all’epoca. 

Non l’ha mai raccontato a nessuno prima. 

E quando lo dice a Magnus, il suo sorriso muta e guarda Alec come se fosse la persona più importante di tutto il mondo. Non dice molto poi, ma va bene così.

Va bene così, perché è quel tipo di conversazione che sembra essere appropriata solo nella parte più buia della notte, quando sembra che il mattino potrebbe non giungere. Le tre del mattino si prestano ad una sincerità srotolante e a sorrisi schivi e ad una quiete ed un silenzio che supplica di non essere interrotto da parole più rumorose di un sussurro. 

Alec si addormenta prima delle 4; sente il sonno arrivare da un miglio di distanza, gli calano le palpebre e uno sbadiglio gli allunga la mandibola. Piega le braccia sulla scrivania di Magnus e appoggia il capo per un momento, permettendo ai suoi occhi di chiudersi. L’ultima cosa che sente prima di addormentarsi è la risata delicata di Magnus dall’altra parte della scrivania e immagina l’espressione che potrebbe avere sul volto mentre osserva Alec addormentarsi, ed è uno dei sogni più belli che Alec abbia mai fatto. 

____________________

Alec si sveglia a causa di un brivido che gli scorrazza lungo la schiena. L’ufficio di Magnus non ha finestre e Alec accartoccia gli occhi contro la luce gialla e penetrante delle luci sopra la sua testa, ma non dev’essere passata l’alba da molto perché Alec è ancora esausto, ma ora ha un dolore al collo per via di almeno un paio d’ore trascorse piegato su un tavolo. Si muove lentamente, il suo collo schiocca dolorosamente e la sua schiena è completamente rigida, e scopre di avere qualcosa sulle spalle. Volta il capo, ancora appoggiato sulle braccia, e qualcosa di pesante gli cade sul naso e odora di sandalo. Ha _un buon odore_.

Apre un occhio sbattendo le palpebre. La luce gli fa strizzare gli occhi, ma sente del lino pregiato contro la guancia. 

_Oh._ È la giacca di Magnus.

Alec emette un brontolio basso e gutturale, appagato in modo imbarazzante, e sente la porta scricchiolare dietro di sé e qualcuno mettercela tutta per scivolare all’interno della stanza senza far rumore. Dal rumore dei passi e dall’odore di caffè, Alec sa che si tratta di Magnus, ma finge di dormire ancora per un momento, stringendosi delicatamente la giacca attorno alle spalle.

Magnus appoggia due tazze di caffè sulla scrivania e poi c’è silenzio, e Alec respira profondamente, perché il pensiero di Magnus che se ne sta lì ad osservarlo gli contorce il petto in nodi peculiarmente filiformi. Sta per fingere di svegliarsi, destato dal profumo del caffè, quando le dita di Magnus sfiorano la sua tempia e poi gli pettinano delicatamente i capelli. Il cuore di Alec inciampa su un battito. 

«Alexander» sussurra Magnus, le sue dita si chiudono e poi disegnano dei cerchi lenti e pigri dietro l’orecchio di Alec. «Alec. Ehi».

Alec mormora qualcosa di basso e assonnato, voltando il capo e guardando storto la luce fluorescente. Magnus è una silhouette per un momento e Alec non riesce a vederlo in viso, ma le sue dita sono ancora lì, ed è una sensazione così bella che vorrebbe sospirare. 

«Mmh, ehi» dice con voce roca. Magnus si fa più vicino, rimestando quel dolce odore di sandalo, e con la luce che non lo colpisce più da dietro Alec vede il sorriso leggero e privato che gli aggrazia le labbra. «Buongiorno. Che ore sono?».

«Sono quasi le 8» risponde Magnus, districando lentamente la mano dai capelli di Alec, finché non rimane solo un dito, che traccia una scia lungo la tempia di Alec e poi lungo il suo padiglione auricolare – e poi scompare. Alec brama di più: una mano sulla guancia, che spiana le increspature lasciate sulla sua pelle dopo una notte appisolato sulle sue stesse braccia. «Pensavo che magari volessi darti una rinfrescata prima di timbrare il cartellino e dover affrontare il Signor Lewis. Un caffè?».

Alec si raddrizza, gli schiocca la schiena, e lui fa una smorfia. La giacca di Magnus cade dalle sue spalle, raccogliendosi sulla sedia. 

Magnus afferra uno dei due caffè che aveva appoggiato sulla scrivania, spingendolo verso Alec. Alec inspira il vapore che si innalza come ossigeno, conducendolo nei suoi polmoni. Magnus ridacchia di nuovo.

«Hai dormito un po’?» chiede Alec, dopo il primo sorso. Il caffè è bollente e gli brucia l’interno della bocca, ma la sensazione è sufficiente a destarlo. Contiene _almeno_ sei cucchiaini di zucchero e Alec riesce immediatamente a sentirselo cristallizzare nel sangue. Che Dio lo benedica _._ «Avresti dovuto svegliarmi».

Magnus scuote il capo, allungando una mano verso il proprio caffè e una copia dell’edizione mattutina, che sistema davanti ad Alec. 

«No» dice. «Ma non fa niente. Ecco qua, che ne pensi?».

Alec sbatte le palpebre per ricacciare il sonno dai suoi occhi e volge lo sguardo al giornale. La prima pagina di Magnus spicca in un carattere nero e severo, due fotografie gemelle della senatrice Herondale e del capitano Garroway sono accompagnate da un muro di testo: **_L’INSIGNITO CAPITANO DELLA POLIZIA VUOTA IL SACCO SULLA SENATRICE TRA LE ACCUSE DI FAVORITISMO._ **È l’unico articolo sulla prima pagina e continua per altre tre e, dietro di sé, Alec riesce a percepire lo sguardo simile a quello di un falco di Magnus, in attesa del giudizio di Alec.

«Mi sembra andare bene» dice Alec semplicemente. «Mi sembra _ottimo._ Qualcuno ha detto qualcosa a riguardo?».

Magnus sbuffa beffardamente. Giocherella coi propri anelli, girandoseli e rigirandoseli sulle nocche. 

«Mi hanno convocato a una riunione del consiglio a mezzogiorno» dice. «Pare che l’amministratore delegato sia un fervido donatore della campagna elettorale della Herondale. Sono tutti piuttosto furiosi».

«Sta loro bene per non essersi interessati di quello che pubblichiamo» commenta Alec, arricciando il naso prima di aggiungere: «Tu te la caverai?».

Magnus fa spallucce, ma sta ancora sorridendo. «Ho combattuto battaglie peggiori nel corso della mia vita. Cos’è il peggio che possono fare? Licenziarmi? Non è la fine del mondo come potrebbero invece pensare. E poi, l’articolo sta già circolando. Non possono esattamente ritrattarlo ormai. Rimarrà così».

Non hanno molto tempo per parlare. Il telefono nell’ufficio di Magnus comincia a squillare e non la smette, persone furiose e fumanti di rabbia per ogni sorta di motivo, sia positivo che negativo. Per ogni tre persone che aggrediscono Magnus riguardo all’articolo, a quanto assurdo e menzognero debba essere, una persona contatta il loro centralino per dare qualche dritta o per dimostrare il proprio supporto al capitano Garroway o semplicemente per esprimere la propria speranza che la Penhallow vinca le elezioni e, in questo, Alec trova una parvenza di speranza.

Alec deve tornare alla propria scrivania per svolgere il proprio lavoro, ma fa tornare Simon da Magnus con le istruzioni per aiutarlo con l’afflusso di telefonate e poi, quando scocca mezzogiorno, Alec si siede a fissare l’orologio appeso alla parete, immaginando Magnus seduto dall’altro lato del tavolo in sala riunioni, a fissare il redattore capo e il suo volto severo e rugoso, la rabbia di Magnus sia sprezzante che magnificente.

Isabelle telefona poco dopo le 12, facendo tutte le domande che Alec si aspetterebbe: vuole sapere come sono riusciti a far andare in stampa l’articolo; vuole sapere della reazione pubblica; vuole sapere perché Alec non è andato a casa la notte scorsa; e vuole sapere se Magnus dovrà fare i conti con tutte quelle attenzioni. 

_Lo farà_ , le dice Alec, _senza dubbio. E se inciampa, ci sono io._

____________________

Nightlock trova Sentinel quella sera, come fa sempre, scendendo dal cielo senza alcun preavviso. Alec è appollaiato sulla balaustra opposta rispetto all’appartamento di Luke ad aggiustare la tensione del proprio arco e a contare le frecce, anche se sa esattamente quante gliene restano da quando ha lasciato il quartier generale quella sera stessa.

L’aria muta, esitante e probatoria, e Alec rilascia un respiro che sapeva di star trattenendo. Non vede Nightlock da una settimana, da quella strana notte al commissariato, e la sensazione che ora fluisce in lui è sollievo. 

_Forse anche Nightlock aveva paura,_ pensa, ascoltando il suono di Nightlock che si fa strada attraverso il tetto. Alec getta da parte la faretra e l’arco, appoggiandosi entrambi i palmi sulle ginocchia mentre scandaglia il buio alla ricerca di movimento. _Forse era preoccupato, proprio come Magnus._

Alec non lo biasimerebbe. 

Il tocco invisibile pungola la nuca di Alec e Alec solleva lo sguardo mentre Nightlock si sistema accanto a lui, spostando le code della giacca mentre si siede. 

Non dice niente, ma offre ad Alec un lieve sorriso tirato, e Alec sa di aver ragione. 

_Ho paura anch’io._

«Sei in anticipo» dice invece Alec. «La tua rotazione qui non era a mezzanotte?».

«Già» risponde Nightlock, «ma stavo cominciando a diventare irrequieto. Volevo vederti. Immagino che – che forse ti devo una spiegazione, o perlomeno delle scuse per averti evitato».

«Non devi scusarti» dice Alec. «Lo capisco». 

Nightlock emette un suono a labbra chiuse e scuote il capo, ridendo lievemente tra sé e sé. «Apprezzo il sentimento. Ma mi sei mancato. La sorveglianza notturna è terribilmente solitaria quando si è da soli, cosa di cui mi ero chiaramente dimenticato. Non c’era nessuno a dirmi che tutte le mie idee sono terribili, stupidamente pericolose, idee da “ma cosa stai pensando, Nightlock”».

Alec fa una risata nasale e poi rivolge nuovamente l’attenzione alle frecce nella sua faretra, ispezionando l’impennaggio, facendo scorrere le dita tra le piume. Nightlock gli osserva le mani minuziosamente, ma non dice nulla, per cui Alec gli pone una domanda. 

«Hai visto l’articolo sul _Tribunal?_ Mi sembrava ottimo. Penso che funzionerà, o che perlomeno attirerà l’attenzione del Circolo. È qualcosa».

«Mmh» annuisce Nightlock, «era un buon pezzo. Magnus Bane e il suo team hanno fatto un buon lavoro».

«Hai paura?».

«Paura?».

Alec scrolla le spalle. «Sì» dice, «è pericoloso, quello che stiamo facendo. La gente potrebbe farsi male e il Circolo non avrà esitazioni, se ne hanno la possibilità. Jonathan Morgenstern darà la caccia a Luke e noi ci siamo messi sul suo cammino. Tutti noi. Veil e Muse sono solo delle ragazzine –».

«Non sono molto più giovani di te» lo punzecchia Nightlock.

«Sai cosa voglio dire» borbotta Alec. «Non fanno queste cose da quanto tempo le facciamo noi. Mi ricordo il golpe – ero un bambino, ma me lo ricordo. Idris era in preda al caos, mamma e papà erano lì, lì per lasciare la città – e probabilmente l’avrebbero fatto, se mia sorella non fosse appena nata».

«Sì» dice Nightlock con tono distante. «È stato circa nel periodo in cui avevo appena cominciato a percepire i miei poteri. Me lo ricordo anch’io. E hai ragione, anche se detesto ammetterlo. Penso di avere paura, ma – ma non solo per quei motivi. È – beh, è complicato».

Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Quali altri motivi ci sono?».

Nightlock si volta a guardarlo, il suo sguardo fisso è piatto e penetrante. Quando Alec non capisce, Nightlock lo indica con il palmo aperto. 

«Non sono diverso da tutti gli altri» risponde Alec, ma Nightlock alza gli occhi al cielo. «Perché sei preoccupato per me?».

«Certo che sei diverso» dice Nightlock. «E lo sai, il perché. Non farmelo dire per filo e per segno, Sentinel. Per evitare di baciarti di nuovo o per qualcos’altro di ugualmente degno di pettegolezzi e rivelatore dei miei sentimenti».

Alec si morde l’interno della guancia nel vano tentativo di impedirsi di arrossire sotto la maschera. Nightlock si volta, riportando lo sguardo sulla strada, ma, di profilo, c’è del colorito anche sulle sue guance, un rosa delicato in contrasto con l’austerità della sua maschera di cuoio. 

Alec stringe fra le dita l’impennaggio di una delle sue frecce. 

«Ed è per questo che sei sparito per una settimana?» chiede. 

Nightlock emette un suono a labbra chiuse. «Qualcosa del genere. Chiamiamola presa di coscienza. Dovevo riflettere un po’».

«Sembra una cosa seria».

«Forse» annuisce Nightlock. «Non ho mai – quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta, io – non ho mai pensato che avrei tenuto a te in questo modo. Ma ci tengo, ed eccoci qua, ed è diverso, perché sebbene non voglia che nessuno si faccia male – né Luke, né Veil, né nessuno della tua gentaglia diversamente discreta – sei tu quello che non posso veder morire. Lo capisci questo, vero?».

«Sto facendo del mio meglio per restare vivo» dice Alec. _Ho recentemente imparato che ha importanza._ «Sto facendo del mio meglio per far restare vivi _tutti quanti_ ».

«Non so se mi interessa di tutti quanti».

«Sì che ti interessa. È ridicolo. Certo che ti interessa».

«Certo che m’interessa. Ma tu hai più importanza».

Alec serra la bocca e deglutisce visibilmente. Si tiene immobile come una pietra, con le dita serrate strettamente nei palmi, e fissa il lato del volto di Nightlock mentre Nightlock continua a cercare le stelle che potrebbero non apparire mai. 

_Questo non ha senso,_ pensa Alec. _Che cos’ho fatto per meritarmelo?_

_Sono sicuro che Magnus ti chiederebbe esattamente la stessa cosa,_ replica la voce nella sua testa. _Eppure, tu metteresti Magnus davanti a tutti gli altri in un battito di ciglia, non è vero? Forse Nightlock prova la stessa cosa._

Alec scuote il capo, ma il pensiero non se ne va.

Piuttosto, dice: «Ti è concesso avere paura, sai? E ti è concesso dirmelo, quando ce l’hai, piuttosto di limitarti a… sparire per una settimana. Voglio saperlo. Non devi fingere di non avere paura».

«Ne prendo nota, Sentinel» dice Nightlock, ma alla fine sbircia verso Alec con la coda dell’occhio e la sua bocca si solleva in un sorriso. Colpisce la spalla di Alec con la propria. Il suo corpo è caldo; Alec si appoggia a lui. «Ma tieni gli occhi sul bersaglio. Siamo ancora in servizio, ricordatelo».

____________________

C’è una qualche parte di Alec che si aspetta che il mondo sia cambiato durante la notte quando si sveglia nel giorno delle elezioni. Non è certo di cosa: forse il cielo dovrebbe essere più scuro o le nuvole più grigie, oppure dovrebbero esserci delle grida per strada o delle fanfare o la città illuminata di rosso, bianco e blu, ma, quando apre le tende, viene salutato solo dalla pioggerellina.

3 novembre 1992. Proprio come ogni altro 3 novembre negli anni precedenti a quello corrente: freddo autunnale e leggermente bagnato, con i volantini delle elezioni che si staccano dai lampioni e il presentatore alla TV che annuncia che si prevede che Clinton faccia sua la Casa Bianca entro la mezzanotte di quel giorno.

“ _Per la prima volta nella storia elettorale, ci si aspetta che Bill Clinton dilaghi nell’intero contingente nordoccidentale per i democratici_ …”.

Alec spazia tra i vari canali mentre mangia cereali raffermi e manda giù il suo tremendo caffè americano sul suo orrendo divano, con la pelle dei cuscini che cigola ogni volta che si muove. Sulla NBC un gruppo di persone discute sul fatto che Bush possa avere una chance in un qualsiasi degli Swing State, e sulla FOX uno strapagato ed incompetente esperto fornisce la sua opinione sulla politica interna di Clinton. Alec continua a cambiare canale finché non trova un’emittente locale dove la discussione verte sullo scontro tra la Herondale e la Penhallow e sulla lotta per il Senato. 

Sprofonda tra i cuscini del divano e si infila roboticamente in bocca delle cucchiaiate di cereali mentre il conduttore rilascia i risultati dell’ultimo giorno per i sondaggi. La Herondale è ancora in svantaggio, ma i sussurri riguardo al suo favoritismo sono giunti troppo tardi e l’articolo di Magnus non ha avuto l’impatto che avrebbero sperato sulla sua popolarità. Il divario tra la Herondale e la Penhallow è esiguo; Alec non vorrebbe gufare.

“ _I risultati della votazione nello Stato di New York verranno rivelati nelle prime ore del mattino_ ” dice il presentatore. “ _L’affluenza alle urne della città verrà rivelata poco dopo, nonostante ci si aspetti che la corsa al Senato si protragga fino all’ultimo istante. Seguiremo la vicenda man mano, per cui assicuratevi di rimanere con noi finché_ –”.

Alec spegne la TV, abbandonando la colazione e allungando una mano per raggiungere il cappotto. A dire la verità, non vuole pensarci, vuole solo andare a dormire e risvegliarsi l’indomani quando sarà tutto finito, però –.

Non è mai stato il tipo da nascondere la testa sotto la sabbia. Ci tiene troppo. 

Afferra la carta d’identità dal portafoglio e si dirige al seggio elettorale.

____________________

«Sei già andato a votare?» gli chiede Simon, avanzando fino al divisorio di Alec non appena Alec si accomoda. «Da me la fila era lunghissima, cazzo, roba da matti. E poi c’erano gli attivisti della Herondale fuori dal palazzo che cercavano di spingere la gente a votare rosso, anche all’ultimo minuto, e – è legale una cosa del genere? Non so, ma avrei davvero voluto dirgliene quattro –».

Alec si srotola la sciarpa dal collo, ancora bagnata per la pioggia. Cerca di soffiarsi via una ciocca molliccia di capelli dalla fronte. «La Herondale è ancora in svantaggio nei sondaggi» dice. «Le proveranno tutte».

Simon lancia un’occhiata veloce nell’ufficio e poi si china per farsi più vicino, coprendosi la bocca con la mano. Abbassa la voce in modo teatrale. «Sai qualcosa? Ti ha fatto lavorare per lei?».

Alec scuote il capo. Non ha intenzione di dire a Simon del capitano Garroway, perché Simon probabilmente vorrà essere coinvolto ed è solo un’altra variabile extra di cui Alec non può tenere conto. Ci sono già troppe vite a rischio. Per cui, invece, dice: «Non so niente. Se la Herondale ha dei piani per influenzare il risultato delle elezioni, non – non ha niente a che fare con Idris. Ha altre persone a sua disposizione se ne ha di bisogno».

«Vuoi dire il Circolo?».

Gli occhi di Simon sono sgranati e seri e Alec cerca di non sospirare. Ci prova davvero.

«Forse» borbotta. «Non c’è molto che possiamo fare. Solo stare a guardare e aspettare».

Simon sbuffa, incrociando le braccia sul petto. « _Aspettare e stare a guardare_. È ridicolo – lo sanno tutti che non ci si può fidare di un politico, Alec, specialmente della Herondale – cioè, dai, Magnus ha appena pubblicato un articolo su quella questione del comandante della polizia, e se la Herondale è disposta a fare tutte quelle cose letteralmente a giorni di distanza dalle elezioni, perché dovrebbe smetterla adesso? Proverà sicuramente a fare qualcosa, lo so, e con tutta quella gente per strada oggi – potremmo essere là fuori a fare qualcosa, sai? Indossare le tute, dirigerci a –».

«No».

Simon sbatte le palpebre. Poi le sbatte di nuovo. Comincia almeno cinque frasi diverse prima che il suo cervello si metta alla pari con ciò che vuole dire. 

«No? Alec, che – andiamo, dai –». 

«Dico sul serio» sibila Alec. «Stiamo monitorando noi la situazione. Fidati di me». _Dobbiamo aspettare che siano loro a mostrare la mano per primi. Non possiamo fare la prima mossa, per quanto possa costarci. È l’unico modo che abbiamo per prenderli._

Simon assottiglia lo sguardo. «Monitorando, giusto, d’accordo. Per cui pensate _davvero_ che succederà qualcosa, allora?».

«Simon».

«Chi c’è là fuori? Arkangel? Tipo, io lo so che lui è in gamba e tutto quello che vuoi, ma se aveste più gente dalla vostra parte, non sarebbe meglio –».

«Simon, basta!».

Alcune persone si voltano a guardare per via del tono di voce alto di Alec, ma lui si rifiuta di spostarsi, a tanto così dal balzare in piedi mentre guarda Simon in modo truce. Simon sostiene il suo sguardo più a lungo che può, ma non può vincere. Abbassa lo sguardo, il suo volto si arrossa mentre si gratta la nuca. 

«Cavolo, Alec, era solo una proposta» borbotta, e ora, come se non bastasse, ad Alec dispiace. «Lo sai che voglio solo dare una mano». Agita una mano a scopo dimostrativo. «Tu e Magnus ve ne state sempre a fare le vostre cose, la vostra indagine, facendo davvero la differenza sulla vita delle persone, e poi tu – lo sai. Anche Sentinel è là fuori a cercare di trovare il Circolo, a cercare di fermare la Herondale, a cercare di creare un futuro migliore per tutta la gente come me. È solo che sembra – sembra che io non stia facendo abbastanza, oppure che tu stia facendo troppo e io non stia facendo la mia parte. Mi sento piuttosto inutile».

L’espressione di Alec si addolcisce. «Lo sai che ci sono dei rischi. Delle conseguenze».

«Lo so! Certo che lo so, è solo che io – quell’articolo che ha pubblicato Magnus? Quello sul capitano Garroway? Sai che la redazione gli ha sottratto un terzo dello stipendio per tutto il prossimo anno a causa di quell’articolo? Potrebbero addirittura spostarlo dal reparto di criminalità e politica e piazzarlo su quello delle notizie sulle celebrità piuttosto, ma – quando gli ho parlato, ha detto “ _almeno riesco a tenermi il lavoro_ ” ed è proprio – è proprio così, sai? Le conseguenze valgono la pena se si sta facendo la cosa giusta».

Alec non lo sapeva. Magnus non gliel’ha detto. Cerca di fare in modo che la sua espressione non lo tradisse.

«È diverso –».

«Ah sì?» domanda Simon. «Sta ancora rischiando tutto per tutti quanti, ma il punto è che lui non indossa una maschera, e invece io sì, e io voglio – io voglio solo dare una mano, okay? Perché – perché se oggi la Herondale vince e viene approvato quel disegno di legge – io non so cosa mi succederà, non so se avrò ancora un lavoro, oppure se mi sarà ancora concesso vivere a casa, oppure se verrò spedito in qualunque posto il governo decida di mandare i super che non vuole. Per cui, se posso fare la differenza –».

«Non lo permetterò».

«Co- cosa?».

Alec appiana la bocca in una linea stretta e preme le nocche contro la scrivania. «Quel disegno di legge non verrà approvato. Non lo permetterò. Non ti succederà niente, te lo prometto».

«Come fai a fare una promessa del genere? Sei tu quello che ha appena detto che non possiamo fare niente se non aspettare che la Herondale faccia qualcosa di abbastanza grave da metterla in stato d’accusa, però se non succede niente di abbastanza grave e la gente continuerà a lasciarla avanzare –».

«Simon» lo implora Alec, afferrandolo per la manica e stringendogli il braccio con forza. Gli occhi di Simon si sgranano e lui sposta lo sguardo dalla mano di Alec al suo viso per poi tornare indietro. «Ascoltami. Abbiamo un piano. La Herondale non la farà franca. Devi fidarti di me».

«Ma tu non ti fidi di _me_ » dice Simon. «E la cosa peggiore è che io mi fido di te comunque, e questo che dice di me, eh?». Sottrae il braccio dalla presa di Alec e distoglie lo sguardo; Alec riesce a vedere la trasparenza nei suoi occhi. Simon sbatte le palpebre per allontanare la propria frustrazione in modo non troppo convincente. «Ho paura, cavolo. Tu no?». 

_«Hai paura?»._

_«Paura?»._

«Sono terrorizzato». Con fare assente, Alec si sfrega la cicatrice corrugata della ferita d’arma da fuoco sotto la camicia e lo sguardo di Simon lo segue, mentre le sue spalle si afflosciano quando comprende. Sorride gentilmente ad Alec e Alec sospira. «Senti. Se vuoi davvero dare una mano, tu – tieni gli occhi aperti. Dimmi se vedi o senti qualcosa. E… tieniti lontano dalla strada. Non fare niente di stupido. E se – se la Herondale vince, penso che dovresti lasciare New York. Per un po’, almeno».

Il sorriso di Simon si allarga con un bagliore di denti. Dà un buffetto ad Alec sulla spalla con il pugno chiuso.

«Ci tieni, a me» dice con un sorriso smagliante. 

«No, invece. È rispetto professionale. Tutto qua».

La voce di Simon diventa una cantilena. «Oh, Alec, ci tieni eccome. Ti importa della mia sicurezza, diventi tutto protettivo, vuoi essere mio amico –».

«Non hai del lavoro da sbrigare? Posso ancora dire a Magnus di licenziarti».

Simon gli fa l’occhiolino, mimando una pistola con due dita. «Solo un vero amico minaccerebbe la mia sicurezza lavorativa in questo modo. Adesso so la verità».

«Ti prego, vattene».

____________________

La paura è una cosa strana. Alec la paragona al freddo: strisciante e insidiosa, una presenza costante sepolta sotto ad ogni pensiero che si rende manifesta solo nei momenti di silenzio, quando il resto del mondo è immobile. Con la pelle d’oca o un formicolio lungo la sua nuca o un respiro che gli si blocca in gola, è un gelo radicato nelle ossa di Alec.

La città, a sua volta, ne è impregnata. E non solo per via della pioggia o del vento ululante o della scusa patetica del cielo per la neve: sotto il fervore e le luci intense delle elezioni, c’è un secondo di pausa. Alec riesce a leggerlo negli occhi dei suoi colleghi – l’esitazione nelle loro risate quando qualcuno fa una battuta sulla senatrice e, per un istante, si chiedono se sia divertente – e riesce a leggerlo nelle espressioni otturate delle persone per strada, che tengono gli occhi incollati al marciapiede, evitando intenzionalmente gli enormi manifesti sopra le loro teste che le indicano e le sbeffeggiano e dicono: “ _L’America ha bisogno di te. Vota adesso_ ”.

La paura esiste come un pendolo e, mentre oscilla, colpisce la rabbia da un lato e l’angoscia dall’altro, ed è quel tipo di ticchettio di un orologio che Alec conosce dentro di sé da molti, molti anni. 

Il ronzio nell’ufficio comincia come dei sussurri, ma all’ora di pranzo è un brusio, un ronzio di insetti che Alec vorrebbe grattarsi via dalla pelle. L’agitazione crepita nell’aria, accesa dalla frenesia e dalla preoccupazione e dall’anticipazione: Alec sente due correttori di bozze discutere delle diverse prime pagine che hanno già impostato per l’indomani, una per la Herondale e l’altra per la Penhallow, come se Bush e Clinton fossero notizie da seconda pagina. L’uomo nel divisorio accanto al suo tiene la radio accesa a basso volume, ma Alec sa che sta ascoltando gli exit poll, perché continua a inspirare di colpo e a borbottare in un modo che pensa Alec non riesca a sentire. 

E proprio prima di timbrare il cartellino, il capo di Alec entra a grandi passi nell’ufficio, tirandosi dietro un vecchio televisore che sistema in un angolo della stanza, e ogni messinscena lavorativa viene velocemente abbandonata mentre i colleghi di Alec si radunano vicino allo schermo, stringendo con forza le loro tazze di caffè e i loro sussurri terrorizzati. 

Alec non riesce a guardare. Riesce a sentire la TV mormorare, ma sa che se solleva lo sguardo quel filo di tensione che pende sopra la sua testa si spezzerà e lascerà cadere sul suo collo qualcosa che gli farà solo del male e lo farà sanguinare. 

“ _Ecco la vostra troupe della CNN con il conduttore Bernard Shaw per Decision Night ’92. Sembra che il Presidente Bush sia in grave difficoltà stasera_ …”.

Alec volge l’attenzione allo schermo del pc: ci sono dei nuovi bilanci preventivi da preparare prima della fine dell’anno, ma i numeri si mescolano davanti ai suoi occhi. Flette le dita sulla tastiera, serra con forza gli occhi per schiarirsi la mente, ma non funziona. 

“ _I primi exit poll ci mostrano già che il governatore Clinton vincerà nello Stato di New York con un bel premio di 33 voti elettorali, ma la vera competizione giace nella corsa al Senato per il seggio della senatrice Imogen Herondale e la sua sfidante, la governatrice Jia Penhallow, di New York City, che è sempre più vicina a mano a mano che ci avviciniamo al traguardo di stasera_ …”.

Dietro le palpebre chiuse, Alec vede il volto di Simon. Vede anche Luke e Veil, la convinzione di lui e la rabbia sobbollente di lei, e poi vede Nightlock che osserva l’oscurità con un’espressione indecifrabile, ma le sue dita sono chiuse su quelle di Alec su un qualche tetto distante, il calore corporeo rubato. 

“ _Nonostante le recenti campagne mediatiche, la senatrice Herondale ha ottenuto consensi a New York in seguito alla sua politica conservatrice e al suo approccio inflessibile alla crisi dei supereroi della città_ …”.

Il telefono sulla sua scrivania comincia a squillare e per poco Alec non getta a terra la tastiera nella fretta di rispondere. 

«Pronto?».

«Ehi, sono io» giunge la voce di Izzy, e lui lo odia, il modo in cui non è mai stato più felice di sentirla in vita sua, eppure il suo stomaco cade comunque dall’interno. «Ho già provato in ufficio da Magnus ma non ha risposto nessuno».

«No, sto ancora lavorando, io – non l’ho visto oggi, a dire il vero». Alec ruota sulla sedia e copre il ricevitore con la mano. «Ci sono novità su Luke?».

«No. Niente. Jace è in servizio con la senatrice stasera e Aline e Helen sono con la governatrice, ma Clary sta tenendo d’occhio Luke e Veil, per cui per il momento stanno bene. Non ho sentito nient’altro, ma forse sarà una nottata tranquilla. O forse non sappiamo quello che sanno tutti gli altri». Sospira pesantemente, sommersa in quella sorta di stanchezza che suggerisce che nemmeno lei dorme da giorni. «Le urne chiudono tra un’ora. Lì come va?».

«C’è inquietudine» dice Alec. «Penso che nessuno sappia quello che succederà».

«Clinton ha la vittoria in tasca. Così dicono tutte le emittenti. È un bene».

«Non è quello che intendevo dire».

«Lo so. Lo so». Izzy sospira di nuovo. Alec riesce ad immaginarsela mentre si passa una mano tra i capelli o mentre si strofina gli occhi con le dita e si macchia il dorso delle nocche coi residui neri del mascara. «Non sei nella scorta della Herondale, comunque. L’ha detto la mamma, penso che ti sostituisca con Lidia e Raj. Non le ho chiesto il motivo, ma penso che lei lo sappia. Del fatto che ti hanno sparato. Ho dato un’occhiata ai contratti ed è stata lei a chiedere che fossi trasferito, non la Herondale, per cui – non lo so. Non so cosa voglia dire, ma immagino che voglia che tu sia al sicuro, per cui è un qualcosa».

«Pensi che significhi che sta per succedere qualcosa?» domanda Alec.

«Potrebbe essere, però – se la mamma lo sa, Jace è ancora là fuori in prima linea e – non lo metterà a rischio. So quanto lei dica che Idris ha primaria importanza, che è la nostra prima responsabilità, ma non metterà a rischio la sua vita. Anche lui è suo figlio».

«Ha detto niente sulle elezioni? Su chi potrebbe vincere?».

«Niente. E non penso che me lo direbbe, comunque. Papà potrebbe, ma non l’ho visto oggi, e non voglio che nemmeno lui faccia domande. La CNN dice che sapremo di New York verso le 3 di stanotte – tu stai guardando?».

Alec scuote il capo. «Non ci riesco» dice. _Mi dà il voltastomaco, ma in un modo che non so come controllare._

«Capisco. A me succede lo stesso» sussurra. «Senti, ti chiamo se succede qualcosa, ma – va’ a casa. Dormici su. Non devi essere di servizio stasera».

«Dormirò un po’» cede, dando un’altra occhiata alla TV e alla folla crescente dei suoi colleghi. Alec non può stare qui. O andrà fuori di testa oppure correrà al bagno a lavarsi le mani fino a ridurle in carne viva. «Posso sostituire Clary più tardi. Li puoi avvisare?».

«Ci sto lavorando» risponde Izzy, le sue unghie picchiettano sulla tastiera dal suo lato della comunicazione. «È piuttosto strano, vero? Il mondo sarà diverso domani. Qualsiasi cosa succeda, qualcosa sta per cambiare».

«Già» dice Alec. _Spero in meglio._

____________________

Alec entra nel suo appartamento barcollando poco prima di mezzanotte, togliendosi le scarpe senza slacciarle e gettando la sua borsa a tracolla contro la porta. Il salotto è buio, ma la città filtra attraverso le finestre, vomitando viscere azzurrine e al neon sul pavimento e lasciando macchie di colore sulla pelle del divano orrendo.

La sua tuta è appesa nell’armadio, il suo arco e la sua faretra sono infilati sotto al letto, ma Alec non va così lontano, ruzzolando sull’appoggiabraccio del divano e lasciandosi cadere fra i cuscini. In lontananza, ode il rombo della città: elicotteri sopra la sua testa e taxi che suonano rumorosamente i clacson, c’è trambusto per strada dato che le persone si riversano fuori dalle proprie case per dirigersi verso Downtown e guardare i risultati sui maxischermi a Times Square.

Alec dovrebbe mettersi la tuta. Dovrebbe fare come dice Simon ed essere là fuori, per strada e tra la gente. La tensione è alta e le emozioni saranno inquiete: New York potrebbe davvero avere bisogno di qualcuno che la salvi da sé stessa, stanotte, eppure Alec non riesce a muoversi. 

_Alzati,_ pensa. _Va’ ad essere Sentinel. Non comportarti come se avessi scelta._

Si gira sul divano e i cuscini cigolano. La sua guancia si incolla alla pelle del divano. Fruga alla cieca in cerca del telecomando e accende la televisione.

“… _terminato dodici anni di controllo repubblicano della Casa Bianca e segnerà la quarta volta in questo secolo in cui ad un presidente in carica viene negata la rielezione_ …”.

Alec si ferma, il suo dito è immobile sul tasto del volume. Sulla parte inferiore dello schermo uno striscione rosso scorre da sinistra a destra e dice: “ _Clinton primo con 271 voti. Il governatore è diretto verso una vittoria schiacciante su Bush. Ed è solo l’inizio_ ”.

E Alec non sente niente. Assolutamente niente, nessuna vittoria fallace, nessun senso di soddisfazione, nessuna speranza fulminante – niente di tutto ciò. La sua mente, una camera di riverberazione in attesa di un eco, e quando arriva, è un pensiero singolare, importuno.

_Domani il mondo avrà bisogno di Sentinel più o meno di prima?_

La TV trasmette ora un filmato tremolante di Clinton su un palco, con la moglie e la figlia al fianco mentre parla ad una folla acclamante di diverse sfumature di blu e bianco. Saluta; la folla va in visibilio; ci sono ancora dei voti da conteggiare, ma la sua vittoria è piuttosto certa. L’emittente televisiva annuncia che è sulla buona strada per capovolgere ventidue Stati repubblicani. Dovrebbe essere sufficiente. 

Dovrebbe essere sufficiente perché Alec rilasci il respiro latente che trattiene da tanti anni – così tanti anni dell’eruzione di odio di Reagan e del sostegno di Bush nell’uccidere una generazione di omosessuali e della paura di Alec anche solo di guardare un altro uomo per strada nel caso in cui qualcuno se ne fosse mai accorto, ma –.

Alec giace completamente immobile. La TV si affievolisce in un ronzio, ma Alec conta ogni pulsazione sanguigna nelle sue orecchie perché combaci con il suo battito cardiaco. Sembra a malapena un battito cardiaco. È rumore bianco. Elettricità statica. 

_“…qualche altro capovolgimento repubblicano da trasmettervi, dal momento che i democratici hanno conquistato il Senato sia in California che nel Wisconsin, ma gli occhi sono ancora tutti puntati su New York mentre aspettiamo un conteggio ufficiale_ …”.

Spegne la TV e la stanza precipita in un silenzio improvviso quando lo schermo manda un bagliore debolmente verdastro e poi freddo, freddo come pioggia. Ci sono dei motivi sul soffitto, scopre: vortici e fratture e macchie d’acqua nella forma di maschere e pozzanghere insanguinate. Gli fa male la ferita d’arma da fuoco, il sottile strato delle bende pizzica tra la pelle e la camicia, marchiandolo con l’andamento intrecciato della garza. 

Alec si tira a sedere di colpo. Non può starsene qui sdraiato al buio. Diventerà pazzo per l’attesa. 

_Se la Herondale vince, sarai in grado di mantenere la promessa che hai fatto a Simon?_ , lo provoca la vocina nella sua testa. _Quanto a lungo sarai in grado di tenere Luke in vita? Sei pronto a che Nightlock sia il prossimo corpo appeso in una chiesa?_

_Perché potrebbe vincere_. 

Alec si alza dal divano con un balzo e comincia la missione frenetica di accendere ogni luce nell’appartamento: il salotto, la cucina, ognuna delle lampade spaiate che Clary gli ha lasciato, tutte le candele che riesce a trovare finché le sue dita non si macchiano coi bastoncini dei fiammiferi e la stanza è invasa da un giallo tiepido e – e non è ancora sufficiente. Il buio sconfina attraverso le finestre. Chiude le tende, abbassa le serrande. Il freddo continua a penetrare. Lo sente nelle fessure tra le assi del pavimento. 

Il suo sguardo guizza sul telefono fisso, il ricevitore abbandonato sul bancone della cucina, il filo lungo sbobinato sul pavimento. Gli fremono le dita; brama la voce di Izzy, ma sa che lei vorrà solo parlare delle elezioni; e poi vorrebbe Jace, ma Jace non vorrà affatto parlarne; e poi c’è –.

Alec corre verso la camera da letto e strappa il cassetto dal comodino, svuotandone il contenuto per terra finché non trova quello che sta cercando. 

Un post-it spiegazzato. Una grafia in un corsivo tondeggiante. Le chiazze di un inchiostro viola. 

Il numero di telefono di Magnus. 

Sono passati mesi da quando l’ha dato ad Alec, eppure ad Alec sembra che sia passato un giorno e allo stesso tempo una vita, si ricorda del modo in cui l’aveva fissato in metropolitana per tutto il viaggio fino a casa, del modo in cui l’inchiostro era ancora umido contro il cuscinetto del suo pollice. 

Ora fa scorrere il dito sull’inchiostro secco e sbiadito e il respiro gli fuoriesce a balbettii, ma in modo lento. Lento, molto più lento, e torna in salotto senza sollevare lo sguardo, come se le cifre potessero scomparire nel momento in cui distoglie lo sguardo. 

_E se la Herondale vincesse? Cosa facciamo in quel caso?_ , pensa. _Non so per quanto posso continuare così._

_E se non vincesse?,_ dice una voce che assomiglia a quella di Magnus. _E se la città facesse la cosa giusta? E se ci fosse speranza?_

Alec non raggiunge il telefono. Qualcuno bussa alla porta, con un colpo rapido e netto e dritto al punto, e Alec si ferma in mezzo alla stanza, ancora con i calzini addosso, e accartoccia istintivamente il post-it nel suo pugno.

Non dice niente. Quel qualcuno bussa di nuovo, non in modo urgente, ma intenzionale. 

Alec guarda storto la porta d’ingresso, desiderando che chiunque sia se ne vada e lo lasci in pace. Non può essere importante – forse è il fattorino della pizza che ha sbagliato appartamento o il padrone di casa che vuole l’affitto in anticipo. Chiunque altro sappia che vive qui ha dei modi molto più semplici per mettersi in contatto con lui durante un’emergenza e tende a preferire entrare dalla finestra e la pioggia – ma poi quel qualcuno bussa una terza volta e Alec borbotta mentre si infila il post-it in tasca e vira verso la porta. 

Non si disturba a guardare dallo spioncino, a metà di un’alzata di occhi al cielo mentre apre la porta, pronto a dire a chiunque ci sia dall’altra parte che ha sbagliato appartamento, ma –.

«Magnus?».

«Alexander» dice Magnus, sorridendo mentre spinge giù l’antenna sul suo cellulare e se lo fa scivolare nella valigetta ventiquattrore, che è aperta e traboccante di documenti. Tiene una pila di cartelline infilate sotto il braccio e le sue dita sono annerite dal dell’inchiostro di giornale. L’orlo del suo sorriso è affilato. «Perdonami, so che è tardi e non ho esattamente un invito, ma immagino che fosse importante e che non ti desse fastidio – non ti ho disturbato, vero?».

Alec apre la bocca, ma non ne fuoriesce nessuna parola. _Stavo giusto pensando a te…_

Alec permette al suo sguardo di vagare: sulla cravatta allentata di Magnus e le maniche arrotolate della camicia e le bretelle che gli affondano nelle spalle. Non ha la giacca del completo. È senza cappotto, senza sciarpa e senza guanti, ma il suo viso non è né raffreddato e né scottato dal vento. 

_Avevo bisogno di sentire la tua voce e adesso sei qui._

_Come ci riesci?_

_Come fai a sapere sempre come riuscirci?_

«Io, uhm – no, entra» dice Alec, spostandosi di lato. «Stavo giusto – uhm. Non dovresti essere – sai?». Gesticola vagamente con le mani in direzione delle finestre. «Là fuori?».

Magnus si toglie velocemente le scarpe eleganti e si scioglie la cravatta, lasciando che le estremità giacciano piatte sotto il suo colletto. Apre il primo bottone e si sfrega il palmo sull’incavo della gola. 

«Probabilmente sì» dice, «ma ci sono un centinaio di altri giornalisti che saranno in grado di scrivere la storia di stanotte e dubito che il consiglio vorrà concedermi il posto in prima pagina domani, alla luce del fatto che non sono più esattamente nelle loro grazie. E io –». Chiude la porta dietro di sé e solleva lo sguardo su Alec. Sembra stanco. «Mi sono reso conto che non era dove volevo essere, comunque».

Alec deglutisce visibilmente. «Ah sì?».

«Sì» risponde Magnus, e sorride, e poi fa cadere la ventiquattrore al suolo. Preme la pila di fascicoli tra le sue mani sul petto di Alec e Alec è un momento troppo lento per fermare lì la mano di Magnus prima che ricada. Invece, afferra tutti i fogli sciolti prima che svolazzino al suolo, e Magnus lo supera per andare tranquillamente in salotto. 

Quel silenzio, lo percepisce di nuovo – ma non è più vuoto, non riecheggia più nelle sue interiora con il suono di una lattina. Si sente momentaneamente pieno, bloccato, scivolato tra due momenti frenetici e all’interno di un tiepido secondo di pace.

Si volta ad osservare Magnus, ad osservare il modo in cui Magnus riempie il suo spazio come se stesse infondendo vita all’interno di una stanza artificiale. La luce delle candele sfarfalla quando si avvicina; la luce si fa più audace, poi più delicata, più dorata che gialla. Magnus si stiracchia le braccia e rotea le spalle, facendo schioccare il collo, e poi inclina il capo mentre osserva lo schermo nero del televisore in equilibrio precario sopra al videoregistratore, e Alec pensa: _oh, livido indelebile. Mi hai fatto diventare completamente viola._

Magnus ricambia il suo sguardo in quel momento. «Non stavi guardando?».

Alec scuote il capo, mettendo da parte i fascicoli mentre raggiunge Magnus di fronte alla TV. «Ho spento. Non – non ce la facevo».

«Posso?» domanda Magnus, già allungando la mano verso il telecomando, ma poi si ferma. Solleva lo sguardo su Alec. I suoi occhi sono brillanti ma indecifrabili, scuri come la notte, stellati in un modo che ad Alec non risulta familiare. «La senatrice Herondale è fuori dai giochi. Ha perso».

Alec sbatte le palpebre. Smette di respirare. Avverte il tocco fantasma di una mano contro la nuca, delle dita invisibili che giocano delicatamente coi suoi capelli. «Co- cosa? Dici – dici sul serio?».

Magnus annuisce, premendo il pulsante di accensione sul telecomando mentre la TV sputacchia elettricità statica, il grigio-verdastro sfarfallante forma lentamente le sagome sfocate di volti. Abbassa immediatamente il volume, ma gli occhi di Alec sono incollati alle parole che scorrono sul fondo del notiziario. 

“ _Clinton strappa la Casa Bianca al controllo repubblicano. La California abbraccia la vittoria in Senato per i democratici. Il procuratore Braun dell’Illinois diventa la prima donna afroamericana eletta al Senato. La governatrice Penhallow ruba il seggio al Senato con un margine sorprendente a New York_ ”.

«La Herondale è fuori dai giochi» continua Magnus a voce bassa. «Sessanta a quaranta spaccato, è stato piuttosto decisivo alla fine. La governatrice Penhallow ha guadagnato un sacco di terreno con i neoliberali che hanno deciso che in fin dei conti a loro non piaceva che la Herondale violasse le loro libertà civili. Oppure dovrei dire: la senatrice Penhallow –».

«Ce l’hai fatta».

Magnus emette una risata nasale, facendo roteare in modo teatrale il telecomando nella sua mano e puntandolo verso Alec. «Non la penso proprio così –».

«Invece sì» insiste Alec. Fa un passo in avanti, prendendo il telecomando dalla mano di Magnus e gettandolo sul divano. Osserva Magnus prendere un respiro teso e fischiante, i suoi occhi si velano mentre virano dal petto di Alec al suo collo, la sua mascella, e poi più in alto. «La gente ascolterà solo se là fuori c’è qualcuno che le dice la verità, Magnus –».

«Non è solo merito mio. Non tagliarti fuori da questa storia, Alexander».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, spaparanzandosi sul divano. Cigola prepotentemente e Magnus risponde con una risata.

«Una parte di me pensa che debba trattarsi di un sogno» ammette allora Alec, «o forse di un incubo, non lo so. Mi sveglierò e sarà stata tutta una menzogna». Riporta lo sguardo sulla TV: “ _immagini in diretta dal centro elettorale della senatrice Jia Penhallow, Manhattan, New York City_ ”, dice il testo scorrevole. Sullo schermo la senatrice viene abbracciata dal proprio staff mentre qualcuno stappa una bottiglia di champagne e li inzuppa tutti. Della schiuma schizza sull’obiettivo della telecamera. 

«Se è un sogno, speriamo di poterci restare ancora un po’» dice Magnus. «Che la Penhallow sia un bene per questa città è ancora da vedere. Abbiamo ancora molta strada da fare e detesto fidarmi di un politico, però –».

«È meglio della Herondale».

Magnus annuisce, sorridendo in modo teso. «Possiamo solo sperarci».

_Sperare._ Come parola è sempre giaciuta in modo pesante sulla lingua di Alec. Salda, inamovibile, sgradita; Sentinel non ha mai avuto spazio per quella parola e Alec non ha mai saputo come brandirla. Brucia con una fiamma sobbollente e Alec ha paura del calore, sa come la pelle si riempia di vesciche e gorgogli quando è divorata dal fuoco, ma –. 

Ma, adesso, non riesce a sentirlo: quel bruciore rovente, aspetta che giunga, che gli lecchi l’interno delle dita, ma il suo corpo ci passa attraverso.

Solleva di nuovo lo sguardo su Magnus e Magnus guarda la TV con attenzione, le braccia conserte sul petto e il peso appoggiato su un solo fianco. Si picchietta un dito inanellato contro il gomito. Il metallo argenteo attorno alla sua nocca luccica alla luce delle candele. 

«Cosa pensi che significhi per Luke?» chiede allora Alec. «Se la Herondale è fuori dai giochi…».

«Non lo so» risponde Magnus. «La Herondale è ancora una figura pubblica potente, ma non tiene più la NYPD in pugno. Dieudonné non resterà a lungo come comandante, non adesso. Non con tutta la città che lo guarda e non se la Penhallow fa le mosse giuste – è ben consapevole che Luke l’ha sostenuta pubblicamente durante la campagna elettorale e, se è sveglia, scambierà di persona due parole con il sindaco…».

«Pensi che Luke sia ancora in pericolo?».

Magnus riflette attentamente. «È difficile a dirsi. Non riesco a immaginare che il Circolo avrà l’incentivo di dare la caccia ad una persona di così alto profilo senza protezione politica e incentivi finanziari – ma ciò non significa che la Herondale non abbia ancora entrambe le cose. Parlerò con Luke, vediamo cosa ne pensa lui». Ricambia lo sguardo di Alec a quel punto, il suo sguardo indugia brevemente. «E Sentinel e gli altri di Idris. Hanno accesso ai contratti della Herondale ora, per cui forse ne sapranno di più. Potrebbero addirittura avere un piano, ma –».

«Vuoi restare?».

Magnus solleva lo sguardo per la sorpresa. «Come scusa –?».

Alec scrolla le spalle, stringendosi la pelle del pollice nel punto in cui le sue mani giacciono nel suo grembo. «Ti va di restare un po’?» chiede di nuovo. «Puoi guardare il resto della trasmissione, se vuoi – i telegiornali locali probabilmente faranno un servizio sulla Herondale e la Penhallow, probabilmente vorremo vederlo. Inoltre, le strade saranno trafficate, ci vorranno secoli per tornare a Brooklyn. E io…». Alec si morde l’interno della guancia mentre la sua unghia si impiglia su una vecchia crosticina sulla sua nocca. «Non penso che riuscirei a dormire adesso, anche volendo».

Magnus assottiglia lo sguardo, portandolo da Alec alla televisione e poi di nuovo ad Alec; osserva le mani volubili di Alec e i suoi piedi ben piantati, l’indentatura che Alec ritaglia sui cuscini del divano, la sua mancanza di scarpe e la sua camicia spiegazzata. Osserva Alec come se, per una volta, gettasse un’ombra. L’intero corpo di Alec ferve di attività. È consapevole di ogni fibra del suo corpo.

«Io –» comincia Magnus lentamente. Si interrompe, c’è un cipiglio che si forma tra le sue sopracciglia e che tiene Alec sospeso su un pericoloso precipizio. Fa un gesto con la mano, indicando Alec e poi chiudendo improvvisamente le dita nel palmo. «Ne ho ancora a male per quel divano, sai».

La linea tesa della bocca di Alec si frantuma in un sorriso e Alec alza gli occhi al cielo con una risata a sbuffo mentre sprofonda di nuovo tra i cuscini del divano, la sua mano si appoggia delicatamente sul proprio fianco dove riesce a sentire le bende attraverso la camicia. Magnus fa un sorriso ampio e si spaparanza sul divano con un gesto plateale, quell’oscillazione sicura di sé di nuovo nelle sue spalle mentre si mette comodo. Allunga una mano ad afferrare il telecomando e lo usa per dare un colpetto ad Alec sul petto. 

Le loro gambe si toccano. La coscia di Magnus contro quella di Alec. Alec potrebbe mettere la mano sul ginocchio di Magnus senza doversi spostare; basterebbe un singolo respiro. Accorciare la distanza.

_Sei l’unica persona che mi fa sentire reale._

Alec deve trascinare il proprio sguardo verso l’alto, ma Magnus lo guida, dandogli dei colpetti col telecomando sul petto. Magnus emette un allegro suono a labbra chiuse quando i loro occhi si incontrano. 

«Mi piacerebbe molto restare» dice Magnus a voce bassa, meravigliato dal sorriso crescente di Alec. «Immagino che tu non abbia ancora mangiato?».

____________________

New York non dorme quella notte. La mezzanotte bussa al vetro della finestra, un’amica familiare ed invitante dall’altra parte del vetro, ammantata di luci brillanti e accompagnata dal lamento delle sirene lontane, ma Alec non sbircia nemmeno una volta da dietro le tende.

A gambe incrociate sul divano col cibo d’asporto in grembo, Alec si porta il riso alla bocca mentre guarda attentamente la televisione, fermandosi a malapena per masticare. Magnus agita le bacchette verso lo schermo, litigando con presentatori televisivi che non possono sentirlo, e deridendo gli accordi disonesti e la reputazione rovinata del senator-qualcuno e del governatore-qualcun-altro. 

Il discorso della vittoria di Clinton viene trasmesso a ripetizione e Alec probabilmente sa recitarne le parole a memoria. Il capannello sulla FOX News si duole per Bush. La conduttrice sulla NBC sembra aver bevuto un paio di bicchieri durante la pubblicità per festeggiare, il suo sorriso è improvvisamente più ampio.

Magnus fa zapping più veloce di quanto Alec riesca a tenere il passo, alla ricerca di una emittente locale che potrebbe star discutendo della sfida tra la Penhallow e la Herondale – ma poi si ferma, torna indietro di un canale su una bellissima donna su un palco con un microfono bagnato da una luce al neon rosa, e il suo volto si illumina. Il suono che emette è smorzato dal raviolo che stava mangiando.

«Oh, Alexander, adoro questo film» annuncia. Alec non riesce a fare a meno di ridere mentre Magnus gli dà dei colpetti sul braccio in modo entusiasta. «So che lo odierai, ma Isabella Rossini è magnifica in questo film».

«Dopo tutto quel crescendo ti sei già annoiato delle elezioni?» sorride Alec, ma getta tutte le scatole del cibo d’asporto sul pavimento e si risistema sul divano verde e cigolante, appoggiando il braccio lungo lo schienale. «Ti rendi conto che sarà su tutti i giornali per settimane, vero?».

Magnus agita una mano in modo teatrale. «Ci aspettano quattro anni di Clinton e della Penhallow e sono sicuro che ci dimostreranno entrambi la loro vera tempra in tempo. Non c’è bisogno di scoprirlo stasera. Stasera, voglio solo –».

«Dimenticare?».

Magnus sorride in modo affezionato ad Alec, ma i suoi occhi cedono. Fa dolere profondamente il petto di Alec. «Stasera, voglio solo guardare questo film insieme a te. Se è una cosa che potrebbe farti piacere, naturalmente».

Alec annuisce. «Sì» mormora, «sì, mi piacerebbe molto».

Magnus emette un suono a labbra chiuse e poi solleva i piedi sistemandoli sul grembo di Alec, stendendosi contro l’appoggiabraccio e la valanga di cuscini a fantasia orribile. Incrocia le caviglie sopra le ginocchia di Alec e Alec rimane immobile, ammutolito per un istante, prima di appoggiare leggermente la mano sul polpaccio di Magnus, incapace di impedirsi di sfiorare col pollice il sottile frammento di pelle che trova sotto il bordo dei pantaloni del completo di Magnus. 

Magnus lo guarda, ma non dice niente. Non è necessario che lo faccia. C’è un’espressione scaltra nei suoi occhi, il più piccolo fremito di un sorriso che gli tende le labbra mentre si volta di nuovo verso la TV e il tenue bagliore reticente che filtra dallo schermo e si mescola alla luce delle candele.

Alec fa scorrere il pollice in un cerchio sulla curva della caviglia di Magnus. Cerca di guardare il film, ma non ne è ferrato: le immagini sono delicate, vaghe, immerse nel sintetizzatore e in parole smorzate, e la storia non ha molto senso, come se ogni fotogramma fosse leggermente instabile e vagasse sullo schermo, come se Alec lo stesse guardando con degli occhi ubriachi. Ecco un altro istante fra gli istanti. Alec si trova fuori dal tempo, un battito e mezzo indietro rispetto al resto del mondo e sospeso nella stasi: New York tenuta a distanza, Sentinel infilato sotto al letto.

_Forse è questa la normalità,_ pensa. _Forse è così che le persone normali passano le loro serate normali. Pigre e soddisfatte e calde e smemorate e molto, molto lontane._

La sua attenzione vira; trova Magnus nella coda dell’occhio per istinto, per abitudine, per richiami ineffabili che non capirà mai veramente – ma non ha intenzione di sfidare cose come la gravità.

Magnus è bellissimo nella luce sfarfallante. I rosa arrossati si sciolgono nella sua pelle e gli azzurri si raccolgono sotto ai suoi occhi dove porta ancora la stanchezza, mai davvero scrollata dalle sue spalle con la stessa facilità delle giacche dei suoi completi. Alec riesce a vedere la tensione in lui, il sottile cavo teso attraverso la lunghezza del suo corpo persino in questo momento: il modo in cui i suoi occhi seguono i personaggi sullo schermo, ma ogni tanto i suoi pensieri divagano e Alec osserva mentre scompaiono da qualche altra parte: verso Luke, verso Sentinel, verso l’indagine, senza dubbio. Forse, persino, verso la conversazione sulla paura che lui e Alec avevano condiviso sul tetto dell’ufficio nemmeno due giorni prima. 

Magnus è umano in quel modo. Straordinariamente umano, ma non come Alec. Non nello stesso modo di Alec. Il potere che Magnus ha è di tipo diverso; tira le persone più vicino. Affascina.

Alec studia il suo profilo, la linea straordinaria della sua mandibola, le ombre delle ciglia, una ciocca di capelli nel punto in cui hanno cominciato ad afflosciarsi. La luce delle candele si muove come un fuoco delicato tra i suoi capelli e lungo la catenina che porta al collo. Alec pensa a lui dietro la sua scrivania in ufficio, a spingere documenti, a scrivere furiosamente, intrecciandosi il filo del telefono tra il pollice e l’indice. Pensa a Magnus sotto la pioggia, col bavero sollevato contro il vento, e la sua spalla calda premuta contro quella di Alec sotto ad un ombrello.

E Alec pensa a lui, o a come dev’essere, mentre si stiracchia con un’alba rara. A come l’alba possa tracciargli la pelle nuda di giallo e di un azzurro newyorkese; i suoi capelli appiattiti, il volto fresco e privo di trucco, uno sbadiglio che fluttua dalle punte delle sue dita, su lungo le sue braccia fino alla bocca aperta.

Ed è in quella tenerezza che ora Alec indugia; questo pensiero indugiante, mezzo disperato, di una vita che potrebbe essere perfetta, un pensiero che prova così ostinatamente a non concedersi –.

_Ma lo vuoi. Lo vuoi da quando eri abbastanza grande da avere dei desideri. Lo vuoi così tanto che potrebbe ucciderti prima di tutto il resto._

_Pensi di amarlo?_

_Sai come rispondere a quella domanda?_

Alec curva il palmo attorno alla caviglia di Magnus, tenendola stretta. Affonda tra i cuscini del divano e volge l’attenzione al soffitto, a tutto quel vorticare astratto che assomiglia a delle maschere sotto una luce e a volti sotto un’altra. Inspira profondamente.

Non lo chiama nessuno; il suo dispositivo di comunicazione non squilla e nessuno viene a bussare e forse, per una volta, nessuno muore in città quella notte. È come se ci fosse una presenza nell’aria: una trepidazione, una calma provvisoria, una pausa in cui la città esiste sull’orlo di un respiro, non del tutto certa di quello che succederà in seguito o, addirittura, di come reagirvi, e il tempo si trascina molto lentamente.

Alec conosce molto bene quella sensazione.

Non può dire che gli piaccia il film: è troppo crudo, troppo violento, per lui non ha senso quanto più continua a guardarlo, ma Magnus è rapito, e questo è sufficiente. Magnus schiocca la lingua quando sparano a qualcuno, prendendo un inspiro brusco quando la musica cresce, e poi canticchia, con un tono basso nella sua gola, quando scorrono i titoli di coda. 

«Beh, è tanto bello quanto me lo ricordavo» dice Magnus in quel momento, le prime parole che vengono pronunciate da un po’; la sua voce è più profonda per il disuso. Non cerca di muoversi, tuttavia, perfettamente felice dei cerchi lenti che Alec gli sta disegnando sulle caviglie con le dita. «Sottovalutato e decisamente incompreso. È stato realizzato con una mezza decade d’anticipo, presumo. Un po’ inquietantemente pertinente allo stato del mondo, ma la maggior parte delle cose lo è di questi tempi».

«Non l’ho davvero capito» ammette Alec, «ma, uhm – immagino che se fosse quello lo scopo –».

«Ricordami di prestarti la mia copia di _Twin Peaks_ un giorno di questi. È strano allo stesso modo, ma è imperdibile». Magnus allunga la testa all’indietro sul bracciolo del divano, la colonna del suo collo è una lunga linea ammirevole quando stiracchia le braccia sopra la testa. «Ho le prime due stagioni in videocassetta e ti tiene incollato alla televisione se non vuoi lasciare il tuo appartamento per un intero finesettimana».

Alec a quel punto sorride. Non ricorda l’ultima volta che ha avuto un giorno tutto per sé, non ricorda l’ultima volta che la città non ha avuto bisogno di lui, ma sembra –.

«Solo se ti unisci a me» dice senza pensare, ma quando ci pensa su scopre che dice sul serio.

Magnus toglie le gambe dal grembo di Alec e si tira a sedere diritto. Guarda Alec in viso, appoggia una mano sull’avambraccio di Alec per calmarlo. 

«Sei molto audace stasera» sussurra.

«Audace?».

«Dici quello che desideri. Chiedi… quello che vuoi».

Alec deglutisce pesantemente. «Immagino di sì».

Magnus ricerca i suoi occhi e il tempo rallenta, i secondi si stiracchiano fino a diventare irrilevanti e avere poca importanza. 

_Hai ancora paura?_ pensa Alec, _o nutri delle speranze? Magari entrambe le cose. Per me entrambe le cose._

L’attenzione di Alec vira all’orologio appeso al muro: sono quasi le 3 del mattino e il loft di Magnus è abbastanza lontano. Le strade saranno ancora trafficate per i festeggiamenti. Magnus potrebbe non riuscire a tornare a Brooklyn prima dell’alba.

Alec espira con cautela. «Puoi… puoi restare qui stanotte se vuoi» dice, benché gli fuoriesca più come un gracchio. «È tardi».

Magnus non distoglie lo sguardo. «Non voglio approfittarmene. Ho già interrotto la tua serata».

«Non saresti – non te ne stai approfittando. _Lo sai_ che mi sentirei uno schifo a farti tornare dall’altra parte della città da solo. Puoi prendere il letto e io – io prenderò il divano».

«Beh, fintantoché non dovrò dormirci _io_ su quest’abominio dell’arredamento di interni –».

Alec sospira, colpendo la spalla di Magnus con la sua, ma Magnus si limita a ridere mentre si tira in piedi senza alcuno sforzo.

«La camera da letto è da quella parte, sulla destra» dice Alec, indicando col capo il piccolo corridoio dall’altra parte del salotto. «Il bagno è di fronte. Gli asciugamani sono puliti e forse c’è uno spazzolino nell’armadietto. Iz mi ha dato un sacco di roba nuova quando mi sono trasferito».

Magnus emette un suono a labbra chiuse, facendo qualche passo in avanti e poi girando sui tacchi per guardare di nuovo Alec. Preme le mani una contro l’altra; lo scintillio nei suoi occhi si appaia a quello dei suoi anelli.

«Il letto. Potresti sempre unirti a me» dice, imbaldanzito. «Ti risparmieresti un terribile mal di schiena per l’aver dormito qui».

Il cuore di Alec mormora, ma è un suono che Alec non sa più come reprimere. Invece, si sfrega il calore sulla nuca e sospira.

(È come se Magnus stesse cercando di essere quella versione di sé che Alec conosceva un tempo, tutti quei mesi prima: civettuolo e provocante e assurdamente schivo, ma – beh. Qualcosa è cambiato. Un sacco di cose sono cambiate. Magnus non sembra più scherzoso.

Sembra dire sul serio).

« _Buonanotte_ , Magnus» dice. «Dormi bene».

Magnus fa un sorriso ampio, sulle labbra un canticchiare che assomiglia troppo ad una canzone di Freddie Mercury, mentre scompare nel bagno e Alec ricade fra i cuscini cigolanti del divano con gli occhi serrati.

____________________

Alec non riesce a dormire. È steso supino e disegna dei sentieri sul soffitto quando i fari delle auto vanno e vengono e le ombre si trasformano in viticci che si attorcigliano e si chiudono come dita vaganti. Ha una coperta leggera avvolta attorno al petto e tiene le mani giunte sullo stomaco; riesce a sentire ogni inflazione dei suoi polmoni e il divano cigola ogni volta che si muove.

Il mondo sarà diverso quando giungerà l’alba. Clinton alla Casa Bianca, la Penhallow al Senato, la Herondale fuori dai giochi, e Idris –.

Non lo sa. Non sa cosa succederà poi e quella sensazione simile ad un respiro trattenuto è ancora presente nella sua gola e lui non si azzarda a respirare abbastanza profondamente da scacciarla. Le elezioni, la senatrice, il futuro di Idris e della sua famiglia – è vago, sbavato, sfocato d’ombra e reso nebuloso dalla tardività della notte: un mondo parallelo, quello di cui si coglie un barlume capovolto nelle pozzanghere nelle canalette di scolo. Niente di tutto ciò sembra reale, sebbene Alec riesca a sentirne la chiamata, e quasi immagina il ronzio delle ali di Jace o lo stridio di una sirena o la risata bassa di Nightlock smorzata dalle tende.

Sentinel avrebbe dovuto sostituire Clary ormai da un’ora. Avrebbe dovuto aggiungersi alla ronda e tenere d’occhio Luke durante la notte, ma il suo dispositivo di comunicazione è stato silenzioso. La radio nel suo orecchio non ha crepitato nemmeno una volta. Izzy non gli ha nemmeno chiesto dove si trovi, ma forse lo sa già.

_Non vuoi che ti chiami?_ , sussurra la vocina nella sua testa. _Non vuoi sapere che stanno tutti bene? E se qualcuno si facesse male mentre non sei di guardia?_

Alec intreccia le dita per impedirsi di pizzicarsi la pelle. 

_Se la caveranno. Clary se la caverà, Jace se la caverà. Luke se la caverà. Non pensarci. Non puoi andartene. Perché stai pensando di andartene? Come lo spiegheresti a Magnus quando si sveglierà domani mattina e non ti troverà qui?_

Alec chiude gli occhi con forza, ma dietro alle palpebre chiuse c’è un tipo di buio diverso: silenziosamente intimo, silenziosamente soffocante. Tiepido, fragile, _sfarfallante_. 

Magnus sta dormendo a distanza di sei metri e un muro da lui _._

Alec rotola su un fianco, premendo la guancia sui cuscini del divano: sanno di cuoio e naftalina vecchia. I suoi occhi virano verso la porta chiusa della camera da letto. Naturalmente lo fanno. _Naturalmente lo fa_. Lui desidera e desidera e desidera. 

_Come lo spiegherei, se dovessi andarmene? Forse direi solo: “Magnus, sono io. Sono Sentinel. Era il mio sangue, quello sul tuo divano”. Forse sarebbe sufficiente._

Ed ecco di nuovo il futuro indulgente, un sussurro nelle sue orecchie, che gli formicola lungo il collo. Ecco il pensiero indiscreto che non riesce ad ignorare: _e se glielo dicessi? E se superassi quella linea? Idris potrebbe anche non esistere più domani mattina con la Herondale fuori dai giochi e Sentinel sarà tutto solo, e forse avrò bisogno di lui._

Il mondo sta cambiando. Alec potrebbe cambiare insieme a lui.

Alec si tira a sedere, mettendo i piedi per terra, e il pavimento è congelato. _Ho paura,_ pensa, ed è per tutti i motivi giusti: Magnus non sarà al sicuro se lo saprà, Magnus lo tratterà in modo diverso quando saprà la verità; _e se, e se, e se. Ho paura di cambiarci, di cambiare questo “noi”. Ma voglio farlo comunque._

Anche Alec vuole un futuro per sé. 

Le assi del pavimento scricchiolano mentre cammina lentamente verso la porta della sua camera da letto e afferra la maniglia – è fredda anche quella –, ma poi scuote il capo e solleva una mano per bussare. 

( _Bussa. Fallo e basta_ ).

La porta si apre prima che le sue nocche riescano a toccare il legno. All’improvviso Magnus è lì in piedi, a piedi nudi, con addosso i pantaloni del completo e una maglietta, a fissare Alec con gli occhi sgranati e i capelli scompigliati. La sua bocca forma un “ _oh_ ” perfettamente arrotondato.

«Ehi» dice Alec, sfregandosi i palmi sudati contro le cosce. 

«Ciao».

«Non… non riuscivo a dormire».

«Nemmeno io» sussurra Magnus.

Senza parlare, ricerca il volto di Alec e poi fa un passo indietro, aprendo la porta perché Alec possa infilarsi all’interno della stanza a sua volta. Dentro è buio, l’unica luce proviene dalla sola finestra che dà sul letto di Alec dove le lenzuola sono spiegazzate e segnate dalle ombre delle tapparelle. La camicia di Magnus e le bretelle sono piegate con cura vicino al piumone. I suoi anelli sono impilati sul comodino vicino alla sveglia di Alec. 

Magnus se ne sta in piedi al centro della stanza, a braccia conserte; se ci fosse la luce della luna dipingerebbe il suo profilo in un profluvio di bianco aldurescente. Invece, il bagliore della città e vagamente arancio, vagamente azzurro.

Alec ha la bocca secca. Gli si contorce lo stomaco. 

«Stai…?» comincia, ma si interrompe. Magnus inarca un sopracciglio.

«Sto?».

Alec gesticola con le mani in modo vago. «Stai ancora pensando a – alla Herondale? A Luke, le elezioni, tutto quanto. I Corporate, i vigilante, gli omicidi – è solo che –». Si sfrega le dita contro una tempia. La sua voce si abbassa fino a ridursi ad un sussurro. «Riesci mai a spegnere tutto? A farlo andare via? O si limita solo a –».

«Diventare un po’ più silenzioso?».

«Già» dice Alec, «quello».

Magnus si preme il pollice contro il labbro inferiore e gli volta le spalle, abbassandosi sul bordo del letto.

«Non posso più dire di riuscire a dormire» mormora Magnus, «e sembra una cosa terribilmente intima da confessare, in qualche modo. Non so perché. Ma chiudo gli occhi e –». Fa un cenno con la mano, all’indietro. «Ricordo. Tutto quello che ho visto, che si tratti di anni fa o solo di una settimana, ed è come rivivere il passato daccapo in modo orribilmente e straziantemente dettagliato. Per cui faccio del mio meglio per evitarlo. Quantomeno, quando sono sveglio, riesco a costringere tutto nei meandri della mia mente, però –».

«Però?».

«Non è al passato che sto pensando adesso».

Alec attraversa la stanza e si siede vicino a Magnus sul materasso; le molle cigolano e si lamentano, e Alec intreccia le dita alle lenzuola, ma poi si obbliga a rilassarsi. Con la coda dell’occhio guarda le mani che Magnus si tiene in grembo e considera l’idea di prenderne una. 

Invece, sussurra: «A cosa stai pensando adesso?».

Magnus sbuffa, le sue labbra si arricciano in un sorriso. «Non a quello che dovrei pensare, questo è certo. Non a Luke, o ai super, o al Circolo, e a come probabilmente dovrei essere _là fuori_ e non qui, con te, quando ci sono articoli da scrivere, ma – ma l’unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare, beh. Sono io. Il mio futuro. Quello che voglio, con chi lo voglio trascorrere, e Dio, in che posizione _sono_ per avanzare delle richieste sulla mia felicità quando ci sono così tante altre persone là fuori che hanno bisogno del _mio_ aiuto…».

Alec si fa più vicino. «Ti è concesso avere dei desideri» dice. _Sei stato tu ad insegnarmelo._ «Non è da egoisti. Non puoi semplicemente lasciare che tutti prendano delle parti di te perché sei abbastanza gentile da regalarle, Magnus. Cosa succede quando non rimane più niente di te?».

La bocca di Magnus si appiattisce in una linea tesa e lui pensa per un po’. Magari darà ad Alec dell’ipocrita. Magari gli dirà: _Senti da che pulpito. Tu lavoreresti fino allo stremo per proteggere tutti quanti e lo sai._

E forse Alec ribatterebbe: _già. Già, ecco perché lavoriamo così bene insieme. Siamo uguali._

Non è quello che dice. Né quello che dice Magnus. Si volta a guardare Alec.

«Tu sai quello che desidero?».

Alec annuisce. Si ricorda di ogni sfioramento della mano di Magnus sulla sua schiena, ogni sguardo rubato che ci sia mai stato, tutto in una volta. Stanno parlando tra le righe ora. «Sì. Sì. Credo di sì».

«E dovrei provare ad ottenerla? Questa cosa che voglio? A discapito di ogni buon motivo per non farlo, a discapito di tutte le parti di me che non voglio che qualcun altro veda –».

«Magari funzionerà».

«Lo sai?».

Le dita di Alec sfiorano il braccio di Magnus; gli viene la pelle d’oca.

«L’hai detto tu che le cose stanno cambiando» mormora Alec. «Hai detto che il mondo cambierà, deve cambiare forza. Farà spazio per… per i desideri. Per cose del genere. Per persone come –».

_Noi. Qualsiasi cosa significhi davvero._

«E poi» biascica Alec. Le sue dita seguono la lunghezza del braccio di Magnus e danzano sul dorso delle nocche di Magnus, ma Magnus rimane inquietantemente immobile. «Forse non – forse non sei l’unico che… desidera… _questo_ ».

Magnus si china all’indietro, lontano da Alec, e le lenzuola frusciano in modo troppo rumoroso. L’espressione nei suoi occhi è indecifrabile. 

«Alexander» dice. Il nome di Alec assomiglia sia ad una preghiera che ad un avvertimento sulle sue labbra. Sa quello che Alec intende. «Alec –».

Alec scrolla le spalle, ma percepisce una tensione attraverso tutto il corpo, come se fosse ad una parola malriposta di distanza dall’essere pizzicato come una corda e dal tremare. 

«È la verità» dice semplicemente. 

«È una verità complicata» sottolinea Magnus. 

«Non capisco cosa ci sia di complicato a riguardo». _Idris e Sentinel e New York, quello è complicato. Ma ciò che provo per te – e quello che penso tu provi per me –, quello non è complicato. È l’unica cosa che ormai abbia un solo briciolo di senso._

«Io» dice allora Magnus. «Io sono complicato a riguardo». Sospira pesantemente e ricade all’indietro fra i cuscini appoggiati alla testiera del letto. Si sfrega la fronte con l’indice e il pollice e l’attenzione di Alec è attirata dai segni azzurro-verdi sulla sua pelle, dove si trovavano gli anelli. «Ci sono parti di me che non so come porgere a una persona che non sia io. Penso, forse, di non essere bravo ad amare».

Alec aggrotta la fronte. «Quella è una bugia e tu lo sai».

«Non lo è. C’è differenza tra amare qualcuno ed essere disposti a morire per quel qualcuno. Io mi prenderei un proiettile al posto di migliaia di persone senza nemmeno chiedere il loro nome, e, per moltissimo tempo, è – è quello che ho conosciuto. Il martirio è egoista in questo senso. Una parte di te _vuole_ morire, specialmente quando la confondi con cose come l’amore. I complessi eroici e le inclinazioni suicide sono la stessa dannatissima cosa».

«Ma?».

«Cos’è che ti fa pensare che ci sia un “ma”?».

«C’è?».

Magnus sbuffa e scuote il capo. «Ma. _Ma._ Non c’è nessun “ma”, Alec. Non sono bravo ad amare. È una frase completa di per sé».

«Credo che non spetti a te giudicare» sussurra Alec. Lentamente, si sposta sul materasso finché non è appoggiato a sua volta alla testiera del letto. Spalla a spalla, ode la minuscola emissione di fiato di Magnus. «Non puoi. Tu non sai come ci si senta ad essere amati da te».

Si volta a guardare Magnus, ma scopre che Magnus lo stava già fissando. Negli occhi di Magnus c’è una domanda che non viene posta: _e tu sì? Tu sai come ci si sente ad essere amati da me?_

_Sì,_ risponderebbe Alec. _Penso di sì._

Per un momento, non c’è nessun rumore al mondo: la città si è fatta silenziosa e New York trattiene il fiato. Poi, Magnus emette un lieve rumore a labbra chiuse.

«Resti?» chiede.

Alec gli sorride. «Non avevo esattamente intenzione di andarmene. Questo è _il mio_ appartamento».

Magnus alza gli occhi al cielo e dà un colpetto ad Alec sul braccio prima di far cadere la propria testa sulla spalla di Alec. Chiude gli occhi e preme il naso contro la manica della maglietta di Alec. 

«Non è quello che volevo dire» mormora. «Solo… non tornare su quel tremendo divano stanotte. Avrò gli incubi a riguardo».

«Molto divertente» borbotta Alec. Attento a non staccare Magnus dalla propria spalla, affonda contro i cuscini e scivola giù fino a giacere supino. Unisce di nuovo le mani all’altezza dello stomaco, intrecciando le dita; i suoi occhi trovano un soffitto diverso.

Magnus rotola su un fianco, il suo petto è contro il braccio di Alec. Il suo respiro comincia a rallentare, le linee profonde scompaiono dal suo volto mentre chiude gli occhi.

Le ombre si muovono sul soffitto con lo stesso ritmo languido di un cuore che batte. Quando Alec inspira, sente odore di ammorbidente fra i cuscini, il lieve odore del cuoio dell’attrezzatura di Sentinel infilata sotto il letto, e l’odore cipriato del sandalo. Volta il capo; i capelli di Magnus gli fanno il solletico sul naso.

_Sei molto audace stasera._ _Dici quello che desideri. Chiedi quello che vuoi._

Il cuore gli batte rumorosamente, dolorosamente, nel petto. 

«Magnus» sussurra al buio. «È questa la cosa che desideri?».

«Sì». La bocca di Magnus si muove contro la spalla di Alec mentre parla; lo sfioramento delle sue labbra è come elettricità statica che scorrazza sulla pelle di Alec. _Una sensazione che ha già provato_. «Sì, moltissimo. Grazie».

Non dice nient’altro mentre il suo respiro si uniforma. Anche il sollevarsi e l’abbassarsi del petto di Alec rallenta, ma non riesce a chiudere gli occhi e a vagabondare verso il sonno. Attende un abbassamento del materasso e un po’ di spazio quando Magnus si allontana, ma Magnus non si muove. 

Il suo corpo è caldo contro quello di Alec, una parentesi aperta lungo il suo fianco. Il dorso delle nocche di Magnus sfiora il braccio di Alec. Un tocco, un quasi: è così caldo, così reale, così _umano._

____________________

Alec si sveglia poco prima dell’alba, al gracchiare della sveglia. Geme, spingendo il naso contro il cuscino e accartocciando la bocca, e poi, in lontananza, sente una risata ansimante. Sente dei passi felpati sulle assi del pavimento e considera l’idea di aprire gli occhi – _ma oh, è un tale sforzo_ – allungandosi sotto il piumone: ogni livido e ogni taglio guarito malamente sulla sua pelle manda una fitta, ma i vecchi dolori nelle ginocchia sono spariti, il suo corpo è caldo e più riposato di quanto non sia da mesi, se non da _anni_. Si sente liquido e dorato attraverso tutti i polpastrelli e su per le braccia e un turbinio lento nel petto; ogni senso di urgenza viene soffocato dal sorriso assonnato che nasconde nel cuscino mentre rotola verso l’altro lato del letto. La sveglia continua a suonare e Alec allunga una mano per gettarla giù dal comodino, e invece la sua mano trova lenzuola tiepide.

Arriccia il naso e apre un occhio mentre qualcun altro lo batte sul tempo. 

«In qualche modo mi immaginavo che fossi più mattiniero». La risata disincarnata di Magnus giunge da troppo vicino. «Ma l’occhiata omicida che mi stai riservando dice il contrario».

All’improvviso, Alec è molto, _molto_ sveglio. 

Oh _._ Quindi _non è stato_ un sogno. 

_Cazzo._

Alec si tira a sedere bruscamente, gettando per terra il cuscino; le coperte gli si raccolgono attorno alla vita. Accanto a lui le lenzuola sono spiegazzate e il piumone è stato scalciato via a formare un cumulo. La giacca del completo di Magnus è ancora piegata ai piedi del letto. 

E Magnus –.

Magnus è in piedi davanti alla finestra, illuminato dal profilo leggermente gessato dell’alba, ad abbottonarsi il colletto e sistemarsi il nodo della cravatta. I segni netti della stiratura non sono più così netti sui suoi pantaloni, il suo volto è acqua e sapone e c’è della barba corta che gli scurisce la mascella in un modo che Alec non ha mai visto prima, ma che sembra così –.

Così terribilmente _intimo_. 

Alec abbassa lo sguardo sulla sua maglietta spiegazzata e poi lo risolleva su Magnus. I suoi capelli devono assomigliare ad un cespuglio. Probabilmente la barba gli è cresciuta a chiazze. Cominciano ad andargli a fuoco le orecchie. 

«Io, uhm – da quanto – da quanto sei sveglio?».

Magnus fa spallucce, facendosi scivolare le bretelle sulle spalle. «Un’ora, forse due» dice, «mi sono svegliato e non sono più riuscito a dormire». I suoi occhi si assottigliano in modo giocoso. «E la cosa ha potenzialmente a che fare con il fatto che russi».

«Io non russo».

Magnus si picchietta le dita contro il mento e fa una faccia strana. «Oh no, invece penso proprio che russi. Un russare lieve e adorabile. Piuttosto tenero, davvero».

« _Ehi_ » borbotta Alec. Il suo sorriso aumenta. Così come la sensazione soffocante nel suo petto. «Queste sono menzogne e calunnie. Cos’è successo alla tua integrità da giornalista?».

«Mmh, non ne ho mai sentito parlare» dice Magnus, afferrando i propri anelli dal comodino. Alec lo osserva mentre se ne fa scivolare uno su ogni dito, ma poi, quando raggiunge il pollice, si interrompe. Sembra che voglia dire qualcosa – ed è un silenzio pieno di molte cose che meritano di essere dette – ma Magnus si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, e forse sta combattendo un sorriso ritroso, ma c’è troppo poca luce per riuscire a dirlo con certezza. 

«Dunque» dice.

«Dunque» ripete Alec. Tira i fili delle lenzuola logore e Magnus lo osserva, ma nessuno dei due si muove. Non ci sono davvero delle linee guida da seguire su cosa si dovrebbe fare quando ci si sveglia accanto all’uomo con cui si è andati a letto insieme in tutti i sensi _al di fuori_ del termine biblico e non si riesce a decidere se offrirgli la colazione sia strano o meno. Non che Alec abbia del cibo nel proprio appartamento, a parte una scatola ormai stantia di Cap’n Crunch e del latte scaduto. Forse riuscirebbe a recuperare un po’ di caffè. Almeno Magnus lo prende nero. Alec ha sicuramente finito lo zucchero –.

«Volevo solo ringraziarti» lo interrompe Magnus, giocherellando con l’anello che porta al pollice, «per ieri sera. Il piano originale per la nottata coinvolgeva il mio gatto e una bottiglia di buon scotch ed era assai più tragico».

«Sono contento di essere un passo avanti rispetto al tuo gatto».

«Beh, ora, non ho detto questo. Il Presidente non l’accoglierebbe di buon grado. Ma la tua compagnia è sicuramente un passo avanti rispetto ad una bottiglia di scotch».

«Buono a sapersi» ride piano Alec. «Ti ringrazio per tenere il mio ego sotto controllo».

Anche Magnus ridacchia, ma poi il silenzio imbarazzante scivola nell’interruzione della conversazione come un amico indesiderato, e la pelle di Alec comincia a prudere. Reprime la necessità di pizzicarsi la pelle della mano massaggiandosi il dorso delle nocche con il pollice. Quel tira e molla distorce le chiazze della sua vecchia cicatrice da ustione. 

_Che cosa dovrebbe dire, esattamente?_ Una foschia ricopre la scorsa notte: una parte di essa è un sogno, un ethos surreale dipinto da candele sfarfallanti e dal calore delicato di un corpo vicino e da verità sussurrate rese possibili solo dall’ora tarda. Dannazione, si sono addormentati insieme. 

Eppure, questo desiderio nel petto che Alec confonde con il dolore – ne vuole di più. Più di quello struggimento che giunge dalla vulnerabilità peculiare di giacere vicino a Magnus nel proprio letto e ascoltarlo mentre dice: _penso di non essere bravo ad amare._

Ruba un’occhiata a Magnus: tiene gli occhi bassi, è concentrato sulle sue dita, questa insicurezza nella curva della sua spina dorsale e nella postura delle spalle che lo lascia tenero e malleabile. Il più piccolo indizio di un sorriso esiste ancora sulle sue labbra. 

È agitato. Lo è anche Alec. Questa è una novità per entrambi.

«È – di solito è così – sai?» domanda Alec, gesticolando in modo patetico alle lenzuola disfatte mentre il suo volto si surriscalda. «Quando –».

«Vai a letto con qualcuno?».

Alec per poco non si strozza. «Non è quello che è successo».

Il sorriso di Magnus si fa più affilato. «Visto che decisamente _non_ ho consumato la suddetta bottiglia di scotch e sono abbastanza sicuro della mia capacità di fidarmi della mia memoria, sono piuttosto certo che sia esattamente quel che è successo, Alexander». Incrocia lo sguardo di Alec e la sua espressione è provocante, probatoria, ma c’è un bordo qui, uno su cui Alec potrebbe tagliarsi. «Ti sei o non ti sei addormentato nello stesso letto in cui mi sono addormentato anch’io?».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo. «Magnus» insiste. 

«Non mi sembra di sentire un no».

«Perché non lo riceverai, un no» dice Alec. «Non… non ne parliamo?».

«Ne?».

Alec si morde l’interno della guancia. «Sai cosa intendo, Magnus».

«Mh. Sì. Lo so» dice, a malapena un sussurro. Quella ritrosia muta. Il suo mezzo sorriso si fa malinconico. Una piccola, silenziosa tristezza che Alec non comprende sul serio. «Ma siamo diventati molto bravi a non dire niente, non credi?».

_Io voglio dirlo,_ pensa Alec. Vorrebbe afferrare le lenzuola, ma questo lo tradirebbe. La tenue luce grigia dell’alba scivola attraverso le persiane con un atteggiamento simile ad un fantasma e si muove furtivamente sulle spalle di Magnus come un tocco indiscriminato. _Lo vorrei tantissimo._

_Sono Sentinel. Te l’avevo detto che ci conosciamo nella vita reale_

_Oppure_

_Non ho mai provato per nessuno quello che provo per te adesso, e penso che si sia una parola per questo._

Vorrebbe dire _qualcosa_. Ma non può dire entrambe le cose. 

Magnus si schiarisce la gola, ed è doloroso guardarlo mentre si erge fisicamente più dritto e fa un passo indietro rispetto al precipizio di questa costante conversazione in cui entrambi tengono le dita dei piedi oltre il bordo da così tanti mesi ormai. 

«Dunque, io dovrei… andare» dice, gesticolando verso la porta. «Dovrei davvero andare in ufficio. Il mio completo di ricambio è lì e non è davvero mia abitudine andare al lavoro con lo stesso outfit per due giorni di fila. I colleghi faranno congetture e dubito che i pettegolezzi saranno piacevoli quanto la verità».

Alec sbatte le palpebre. «Giusto, sì, naturalmente. Immagino che io – tu va’ avanti e immagino che ci vedremo più tardi?».

«Sì. Anche se sospetto che sarà una giornata impegnativa e probabilmente farò tardi stasera» risponde Magnus. Lancia un’occhiata alla porta e inarca un sopracciglio con aspettativa. «Devo accompagnarmi alla porta da solo?».

Ci vuole un istante perché il cervello frastornato dal sonno di Alec si metta alla pari, e poi Alec getta via le coperte e si inerpica fuori dal letto. 

Le assi del pavimento sono gelide contro la pianta dei suoi piedi. Alec sibila, sollevandosi sulle dita dei piedi mentre fa una smorfia e tiene aperta la porta della camera da letto per Magnus. 

Magnus ride piano, dando dei colpetti sul petto di Alec mentre gli passa accanto.

____________________

Alec se ne sta in piedi in silenzio sulla porta d’ingresso aperta mentre osserva Magnus raccogliere la ventiquattrore e fare un doppio nodo alle sue scarpe eleganti. Tiene le mani unite dietro la schiena e cerca di rimandare giù quel groppo in gola che non ne vuole sapere di muoversi; più a lungo si protrae il silenzio, più diventa insopportabile e più Alec si preoccupa che sputacchierà le parole sbagliate prima ancora di aver avuto la possibilità di decidere quali sarebbero in verità quelle giuste.

Magnus esita sulla soglia, come se sapesse a sua volta che uscire sul pianerottolo, dall’altra parte del limite che hanno costruito così attentamente tra loro e il resto del mondo, metterà fine a questo momento di possibilità. 

Perché è di questo che si tratta. _Possibilità._ Promessa e desiderio. Un senso di anticipazione che, se Magnus si tratterrà abbastanza a lungo, verrà finalmente data voce a cose taciute.

Alec vede in lui la sua riluttanza ad andarsene. Il suo sorriso non è più sfuggente; è un sussurro, una srotolante e ordinaria realizzazione di un “ _non voglio davvero andarmene, e qualsiasi cosa mi stesse trattenendo, prima, non sembra più avere importanza_ ”.

Alec gli offre in cambio un piccolo sorriso rassicurante e Magnus si rilassa, le spalle gli si afflosciano e lui scuote il capo impercettibilmente, questa risata che è un respiro malaccorto gli sfugge. 

«Pranziamo nel mio ufficio, allora?» dice, ma vuole dire di più.

«Non mi dispiace la cucina messicana. Sono stato in un posto molto carino l’altro giorno» sorride Alec in modo sghembo. «Per cui, se tu ti occupi di recuperare il menu d’asporto, io porterò il caffè schifoso dell’ufficio».

«Mio eroe» mormora Magnus, una qualche battuta nascosta viene morsa sul suo labbro inferiore. C’è un baluginio nel suo sguardo che è impossibile da descrivere. 

Si muove, si ferma, e poi si muove di nuovo, prendendo fra le mani il polso di Alec, con le sue dita che sfiorano il punto in cui si sente il battito cardiaco. Mormora qualcosa di impercettibile, una sola parola, e Alec ha a malapena l’occasione di abbassare lo sguardo quando Magnus si avvicina e preme le labbra sulla guancia di Alec. Ed è –.

È abbastanza vicino all’angolo della sua bocca perché significhi qualcosa. Perché sia un respiro che assomiglia molto a: _dillo. Di’ quello che vuoi dire. Di’ quello che vuoi._

_È questo che voglio, Alec._

Il graffio ruvido della barba corta sul mento di Magnus sfrega sulla guancia di Alec, ma l’espiro sollevato di Magnus è delicato come una garza sottilissima; non si allontana subito, c’è un istante di pausa che si protrae per secoli in quel momento. Il cuore di Alec perde un battito, espulso dal suo corpo, e Alec solleva una mano per tenere Magnus lì, con il naso contro la sua guancia e la bocca a distanza di un sussurro dall’orecchio di Alec, _vicino_ – ma è troppo lento. O forse Magnus è troppo veloce, perché si scosta e dà dei colpetti sulla spalla ad Alec ed evita intenzionalmente il suo sguardo mentre sussurra: «ci vediamo dopo, Alexander», e Alec lo percepisce solo come un brivido. E poi Magnus si getta un saluto frettoloso oltre la spalla mentre oltrepassa la soglia e scompare in fondo alle scale e Alec rimane senza fiato, ancora in pigiama.

Non sa con esattezza quanto se ne resti lì in piedi, da solo sulla soglia, ma è fra un battito di ciglia e l’altro che riprende possesso del proprio corpo e l’inspiro che prende è secco. La sua vicina di casa emerge dall’appartamento, due porte più in là, e gli lancia un’occhiata sospettosa per il fatto che se ne sta in corridoio a piedi nudi e coi pantaloni della tuta, per cui Alec torna dentro, chiudendo la porta d’ingresso con più forza del necessario. 

Il silenzio nel salotto è improvvisamente differente. Prima era in continuo movimento e sinuoso, una tranquillità composta su un respiro tormentato mentre Alec osservava Magnus muoversi nel suo spazio, ma ora è così privo di rumore che Alec ne è assordato.

All’esterno il sole combatte per sorgere. La New York dietro le persiane è affogata in un giallo acquoso e un grigio fosco. Le edicole avranno file lungo l’isolato e Times Square sarà illuminata di bianco e di azzurro, con enormi schermi a LED del discorso di Clinton riprodotto ripetutamente per i taxi bloccati nel traffico che avanza lentamente. L’ufficio sarà movimentato e chiunque si chieda dell’assenza di Alec di sicuro penserà solo che stia smaltendo una notte di baldoria. 

La verità è un po’ diversa. 

Alec si appoggia contro la porta. Si appoggia il palmo sullo sterno e sente il cuore sbatacchiare come se stesse combattendo con le unghie e con i denti per uscirgli dal petto. 

( _Era un bacio sulla guancia,_ pensa. _Non conta_ ). 

( _Sì, invece. Conta eccome_ ).

Alec non sa che fare. Non sa che fare con quel sentimento troppo grande per il suo corpo, questa leggerezza ossimorica che lo tiene fermamente legato al suolo come un nubifragio; non sa come parlare, come fare, come _essere._

Solleva un dito portandoselo all’orecchio e preme il dispositivo di comunicazione. L’elettricità statica crepita per un istante, seguito da un ronzio e dal suono di qualcuno che getta per terra un sacco di cose nella svelta di rispondere ad una chiamata in arrivo.

«Sì, ciao, pronto, Alec?» giunge la voce di Izzy. La sua àncora; Izzy separa le cortine immaginarie di pioggia solo con il suo nome. «Alec? Ci sei? Tutto a posto? Che c’è, cos’è successo?».

Tutta l’aria esce frettolosamente dal corpo di Alec. In modo nervoso, ride. «Pensi che ci sia una catastrofe solo perché ti sto chiamando?».

Izzy sbuffa sonoramente. «Senti, per esperienza personale, se ricevo un messaggio tramite dispositivo di comunicazione prima delle 10 del mattino significa che qualcuno è stato gettato in prigione. E dal momento che sei _tu_ a chiamare e non Jace, presumo che non sia questo il caso, di conseguenza o abbiamo una nuova pista oppure è successo qualcosa di terribile, quindi sputa il rospo».

«No, io – non è successo niente, stavo per andare in ufficio e sono solo – volevo solo chiamarti».

«Oh, Cristo, Alec!» esclama Izzy, «Non potevi aspettare a chiamare finché non mi fossi fatta una doccia e avessi preso un caffè? Sono tipo le 7 del mattino, nessun essere umano sano di mente dovrebbe essere già sveglio – specialmente se ha fatto il turno di notte da solo _come ho fatto io_ , nel caso te ne fossi già dimenticato! A proposito, Clary ha detto che non ti sei fatto vivo ieri sera, che diamine è successo?».

Alec si morde con forza l’interno della guancia. 

«Stavo guardando il servizio sulle elezioni».

«Beh, l’avevo immaginato, ma non è da te dare buca senza un buon motivo – oh. Ooohhh _._ Magnus?».

«Già. Uhm. Sì, è passato a trovarmi».

«È passato a trovarti? Ma l’avevi invitato oppure si è semplicemente presentato alla tua porta? Alec, ho bisogno di dettagli, non è giusto che tu mi racconti queste cose prima che abbia bevuto un caffè». Poi sussulta per la sorpresa. «È rimasto a dormire lì?».

Alec deglutisce visibilmente. Annuisce. Izzy non può vederlo. 

«Dunque, siamo, uhm. Andati a letto insieme?».

«Tu e lui cosa?!» strilla Izzy. «Alec, cosa, sei serio? Siete andati a letto insieme? Non mi ero nemmeno resa conto che vi steste frequentando – aspetta, ma almeno vi state frequentando? Sai cosa significa “frequentarsi”? Perché non è quel vostro strano flirt da “ci frequentiamo ma non ci frequentiamo” e “lavoriamo insieme ma non lavoriamo davvero insieme”, d’accordo – oh mio Dio, dimmi tutto!».

Alec si affonda le unghie nella pelle morbida tra il pollice e l’indice mentre forma un pugno. «Non siamo davvero _andati a letto_ insieme. Non in quel senso. È solo che lui – lui è passato di qui ieri sera, stavamo guardando il discorso della Penhallow e si è fatto tardi, e allora gli ho offerto il mio letto e. Beh. Già».

«Aspetta, okay, torna indietro un attimo. Per cui siete andati a letto insieme ma non siete _davvero_ andati a letto insieme, quindi questo significa cosa? Che voi due davvero avete solo… condiviso il letto?».

«Già».

«E l’hai baciato almeno?».

«No».

«E lui ha baciato te?».

Alec esita. La sua guancia è ancora calda. La giuntura sul suo polso dove le dita di Magnus gli hanno accarezzato la pelle lo è ancor di più. «…No».

Izzy emette un suono frustrato e Alec se la immagina mentre alza le mani al cielo. «Beh, allora perché era necessario chiamarmi a chissà che ora del mattino per dirmi che non è successo niente?».

Alec si stringe il ponte nasale fra le dita e chiude gli occhi. La sua testa ricade all’indietro contro la porta con un tonfo pesante. 

«È solo che» comincia a voce bassa, «avevo bisogno di dirlo a qualcuno».

Izzy non dice niente; nel silenzio, una sirena lontana si lamenta come un gatto randagio. Il tremito di un martello pneumatico sulla strada sottostante l’accompagna, sovrastando le urla degli operai edili infastiditi dal non avere un giorno di riposo per poter festeggiare. Alec cerca di lasciare fuori quei rumori; ricerca il bip dell’elettricità statica, il più lieve dei rumori dal capo della conversazione di Izzy, ma il ronzio nella sua testa è troppo rumoroso. Riesce a sentire la sua stessa pulsazione cardiaca, e non è che il suo cuore stia battendo all’impazzata, no – è solo che è completamente fuori ritmo. 

E poi, espirando piano, Izzy sospira: «Oh, Alec».

«Non dispiacerti per me» ribatte Alec velocemente. «È stato bello. È stato sufficiente».

«Non mi dispiaccio per te» dice Izzy con delicatezza. «È solo che – voglio solo che tu sia felice, ma so come sei fatto. Hai finalmente avuto la possibilità di afferrare qualcosa che significa davvero molto per te e poi tu ti ritiri nella tua testa e cominci a pensarci troppo e a giudicare col senno di poi e a chiederti se te lo meriti e –».

«Non l’ho giudicato col senno di poi».

«Eppure in qualche modo vi siete addormentati sullo stesso letto e non è successo niente? Devi spiegarmelo perché c’è evidentemente qualcosa mi sfugge qui. Alec.».

«Lui mi piace davvero, Iz».

Alec riesce ad udire il suo respiro esasperato. «Lo so. Lo so».

«E gli ho quasi detto la verità».

Izzy non ha bisogno che Alec si spieghi meglio. Alec non intende: “ _penso di essere innamorato di lui_ ”. Intende: “ _e forse gli avrei detto tutto, se avessimo avuto un momento in più o se io fossi stato un po’ più coraggioso_ ”.

Intende dire _Sentinel_ , ma naturalmente Izzy già lo sa.

«Perché non l’hai fatto?» chiede. 

_Non lo so_ , pensa Alec. _Non lo so, forse ho ancora paura. Forse non sono ancora pronto, forse sono ancora fedele a Idris quando conta che lo sia. Forse non so come fare le cose in modo diverso e l’ho lasciato troppo tardi e ora non lo saprò mai –._

Non dice nulla di tutto ciò. 

Izzy emette un suono a labbra chiuse. «Sai, non abbiamo veramente la possibilità di innamorarci. Non nel nostro lavoro. È un rischio troppo grande e, anche quando non lo è, è – è quello che mi hai detto tu una volta: come fa qualcuno a conoscere il vero te quando devi indossare una maschera e nascondere parti di te stesso perché qualcuno potrebbe volerti uccidere per questo? Non lo so. Ma so per certo che Sentinel è il vero te e – Magnus lo sa. Deve saperlo per forza – anche se tiene a te anche solo metà di quello che tu tieni a lui». E poi sospira, in modo stanco, in modo pesante; Alec sente anche la sua solitudine. «Ti invidio, Alec. Hai trovato una brava persona. Una persona che si batterà per la tua causa insieme a te».

«Non so come dirglielo. Come formularlo» biascica Alec. «Non si sono esattamente preoccupati di spiegare “come rivelare la tua identità segreta” nell’allenamento base».

Izzy ridacchia. «Papà avrebbe avuto un aneurisma se mai gliel’avessi chiesto. Sai com’è fatto… probabilmente preferirebbe se non conoscessimo nemmeno le nostre, di identità. Se gli avessi detto che stavi pensando di dirlo a Magnus, avrebbe dato di matto».

Alec scuote il capo. «Beh» dice a voce molto bassa, «almeno probabilmente lo distrarrebbe dal fatto che sono – dal fatto che Magnus è un ragazzo. Quello sarebbe l’ultimo dei suoi problemi».

Ci sono un paio di momenti di silenzio e poi Izzy scoppia a ridere fragorosamente. E c’è un orlo sconfitto, isterico, in quella risata, ma Alec non può fare a meno di ridere fra sé e sé a sua volta. Non è divertente; la verità fa un po’ male; non sa esattamente cos’altro fare. 

Quando la risata di Izzy si placa, svanendo gradualmente nell’elettricità statica, Izzy gli chiede: «Hai tempo di passare al quartier generale oggi? Dopo il lavoro?».

Alec annuisce. Sente la maniglia della porta conficcarglisi nelle reni. Pensa ancora di non riuscire a muoversi, ma – deve. Deve. «Sì» espira, «sì, posso farcela».

____________________

C’è una tazza di caffè sulla sua scrivania quando riesce ad arrivare in ufficio. È accompagnata da un post-it coperto da uno scribacchio viola tondeggiante.

Simon fa capolino col naso oltre il divisorio di Alec e gli chiede cosa dica, ma lo squillo del telefono della sua scrivania lo allontana prima che riesca ad ottenere una risposta da parte di Alec. _Probabilmente è meglio così._

Il petto di Alec rimane pieno di nodi. Piega il foglietto e se lo infila nel taschino della camicia, e poi sorseggia il caffè mentre controlla le e-mail – e Dio, il caffè è fresco, ancora caldo e fumante, dolce e zuccherato e chiaramente non proviene dalla caraffa nella stanza del personale. Il disegno sulla tazza di polistirolo assomiglia al logo del cafè a tre isolati di distanza e _cazzo_ , Alec si sente come se stesse per vibrare dritto fuori dalla sedia. 

Alec mostra ad Izzy il bigliettino al quartier generale quella sera. 

_Alexander –_

  
_Sono stato chiamato alla conferenza stampa della Penhallow all’ora di pranzo e non tornerò fino a tardi.  
Rimandiamo l’invito per il nostro appuntamento?_

_Per sempre tuo,_  
  
Magnus

Izzy lo guarda deliberatamente. Non serve che dica niente.

Invece, gli prepara la cena nella schifosa cucina nel seminterrato e la consumano da soli nel laboratorio di lei assieme ad una bottiglia di vino condivisa, e sì, è immangiabile, e sì, è come immagina che sia il gusto della colla per la tappezzeria, ma non dice niente. Sorseggia il vino e sorride mentre Izzy parla e finisce tre bicchieri dello stesso colore del suo rossetto mentre sproloquia sulla vita sentimentale inesistente e su come non incontrerà mai _una persona per bene e dolce e gentile_ quando è bloccata dietro ad una scrivania in una stanza senza finestre per il resto della sua vita. 

«Da quando vuoi _una persona per bene e dolce e gentile_?» la punzecchia Alec. 

Izzy mette il broncio. «Da _adesso_. Ehi, forse sono gelosa, non lo so! Non sei l’unico che può cambiare idea su quello che vuole». Le sue spalle si afflosciano mentre sospira, appoggiando il mento sul palmo della mano. Le sue guance sono arrossate dall’alcol. «Non sei l’unico che desidera la libertà, sai?».

Le sue parole indugiano nella mente di Alec per molto tempo dopo che ha indossato la tuta ed è scomparso nel buio. Scivola attraverso le ombre, ma ogni impronta bagnata dalla pioggia assomiglia meno ad uno sguazzo in una pozzanghera e più alla voce di Izzy: “ _lo so che ti piace tanto_ ” e a quella di Magnus: “ _ma siamo diventati così bravi a non dirlo, non credi?_ ”.

Alec si trova sul tetto del condominio di Luke quando si aprono i cieli e la pioggia cade come un sipario reciso, inzuppando Alec fino al midollo in un istante. Alec si aggiorna con Clary e Jace, ma loro stanno tenendo d’occhio il commissariato stanotte, e anche attraverso il dispositivo di comunicazione Alec riesce a sentire il suono tintinnante della pioggia che batte sulle ali di Jace. 

Il freddo è pungente. Spietato. Alec cerca riparo dal vento dietro alla torre idrica, ma la pioggia gli taglia il viso e, quando chiude gli occhi, non riesce ad evocare il gusto di quel caffè, né il modo in cui gli aveva riscaldato lo stomaco. I brividi hanno la meglio su di lui. Cerca di concentrarsi sulle strade sottostanti, ma il traffico è ostruito per quattro isolati e avanza lento come una lumaca e non c’è niente di diverso dal solito, e Alec ha solo _molto_ _freddo_. 

Si spinge il volto contro la spalla e chiude gli occhi con più forza. Stavolta, agguanta il ricordo che vuole oltrepassarlo: il suo letto caldo, quel mattino, il profumo del sandalo ancorato ai suoi cuscini, la consolazione inconscia di un’altra persona ingarbugliata nelle sue lenzuola che respirava piano e irradiava abbastanza calore da scongelarlo. 

Reale. Sembra reale. Potrebbe ancora esserlo. 

In lontananza, Alec ode il suono di qualcuno che si arrampica su per la scala antincendio; i passi sono pesanti e intenzionali e Alec apre un occhio per vedere Luke emergere oltre il bordo del tetto. La pioggia ha reso scivolosa la sua tuta come olio nero, ma l’acqua cade dalla sua maschera e dal suo cappuccio con facilità. La sua espressione si tramuta in un cipiglio quando i suoi occhi ricadono su Alec e mentre attraversa il tetto per raggiungerlo. 

«Andrai in ipotermia se rimani qua ancora a lungo, figliolo» dice a mo’ di saluto. «Non devi stare qua fuori stanotte. È dannatamente avvilente».

«Non so se _avvilente_ sia sufficiente a fermare il Circolo» borbotta Alec, riportando lo sguardo sulla strada. «Hai sentito novità?».

Luke scuote il capo. «Non molte. L’ufficio della Herondale non ha ancora rilasciato una dichiarazione alla stampa sui risultati, ma ho sentito che hanno già chiesto a Dieudonné di scrivere una lettera di dimissioni. La Penhallow non perde tempo».

«Buone notizie».

«Sì, immagino di sì» concorda Luke. «Ho anche ricevuto una telefonata dal sindaco questo pomeriggio. Il mio nome è stato rimesso in gioco per la carica di comandante. Ha detto che avrò una risposta certa entro la fine dell’anno, una volta che tutte le rivolte saranno sedate, ma le strade sono state piuttosto tranquille stasera – sembra che la maggior parte del Paese fosse pronta al cambiamento. Di certo Clinton ha avuto una vittoria schiacciante, eh?».

Alec annuisce distrattamente, assottigliando lo sguardo mentre continua a strizzare gli occhi per mandare via le gocce di pioggia, nonostante il fatto che questa gli si incolli alle ciglia. Non ha voglia di parlare della Herondale. Forse questo lo rende una cattiva persona. 

Il cipiglio di Luke aumenta. Allunga una mano e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla e Alec non è sicuro di cosa sia a sorprenderlo di più: il tocco improvviso di un’altra persona o la sicurezza della sua mano. 

«Sentinel, dai, non sono un idiota. Vedo cosa sta succedendo qui» dice Luke e Alec si chiede se sia davvero così. «Questa storia delle elezioni è intensa, lo capisco, ma non devi preoccuparti per me. So badare a me stesso». Fa un sorriso ampio, allora, i suoi denti sono di un bianco brillante e pericolosamente affilati. «Valentine Morgenstern non è così stupido da cercare di uccidermi quando la Herondale ha appena perso la carica e l’intera città sta guardando. Non se non vuole che ogni poliziotto di New York e tutti i super di Idris gli stiano col fiato sul collo».

«Quindi siamo di nuovo al punto di partenza» commenta Alec. «Non sappiamo ancora dove sia Valentine e ora abbiamo perso la nostra unica possibilità di farlo uscire allo scoperto e catturarlo».

«Questa potrebbe essere la fine» dice Luke. «Le elezioni, intendo. Forse nessun altro dovrà morire».

Alec scuote il capo. Pensa a quel primo uomo con la gola tagliata in un parcheggio. Pensa ai due super legati all’idrante e ai cinque massacrati in quel vicolo dove gli hanno sparato. Pensa al corpo appeso nella chiesa, bruciato nel tipo di blasfemia più raccapricciante. «Non ci sarebbe giustizia per tutti quelli che sono già morti». 

Luke gli stringe la spalla; il suo sorriso è mutato, ora non è più ampio, è più delicato. Sotto una luce migliore potrebbe essere orgoglio.

«No, hai ragione» dice. «Non ci sarebbe. E nemmeno io ho intenzione di abbandonarli».

Il vento sferza le guance di Alec, flagellandogli la pelle, ma per una volta non sa di fumo. Non quella notte. La New York piovosa brucia con qualcosa di diverso dal fuoco; Alec lo vede negli occhi di Luke e spera solo che quel fuoco si accenda e riduca in cenere la patina d’asfalto della città finché l’unica cosa che rimane è la possibilità che cresca qualcosa dal suolo una volta insanguinato sotto ai loro piedi.

_E forse, su quella scia, Alec troverà a sua volta uno spazio per crescere._

La mano di Luke cade dalla spalla di Alec. «Lo apprezzo, sai» dice. «Tutto quello che hai fatto per me. Per Veil, per tutti i super della città, perché so che non è facile, non con il modo in cui Idris è adesso». Fa un sorriso tirato. «Sai, quando mi sono unito a Idris, è di questo che si sarebbe dovuta occupare. Un gruppo di super organizzato e finanziato dal governo attivamente dedito ad aiutare la gente. Non so cosa sia successo a quella prospettiva, ma – sai, riesco ancora a figurarmela. Maryse Lightwood in piedi accanto a suo padre a dire a tutti noi, nuove reclute. che avevamo prestato giuramento a New York e che quel giuramento avrebbe avuto la precedenza su tutto il resto».

Questo è sufficiente a portare l’attenzione di Alec sul volto di Luke. «Conoscevi Maryse? A quei tempi?».

«Certo che sì» ridacchia Luke. «Idris era la sua vita. Nessuno ci credeva più di lei. Immagino che sia ancora così, in un certo senso».

Alec scuote di nuovo il capo. «Non la vedo così» mormora. «Sembra che la maggior parte di quello che dici sia stato dimenticato. Idris non è quello che era un tempo».

«Non ne sono così sicuro. Sì, ha perso la retta via da un po’, ma se il futuro di Idris è nelle tue mani, allora – diamine, stai svolgendo un ottimo lavoro».

Alec fa spallucce, ma il suo volto è caldo, nonostante la pioggia, e lui non sa davvero cosa dire. Ci vorrà di più di un solo uomo per rimediare a tutti i peccati di Idris – per ripulire le loro mani dal sangue – e Alec non sa se possa essere lui. Si sente troppo irrilevante per una cosa del genere, per una missione che dovrebbe esser fatta per l’eroismo di Jace o l’intrepidezza di Clary o l’agognata libertà di Izzy. Non per Alec e il suo cuore incasinato –.

«Quando la gente mi chiede di Sentinel, non mi chiede più di un Corporate. Mi chiede di un supereroe, perché quello che lui rappresenta, è quello il futuro di Idris, e gli altri vigilante lo capiscono. Loro vedono le tue buone azioni» continua Luke. «E tu hai già una squadra dietro di te: Arkangel e Muse sono brave persone. Io lo so. E hai anche Nightlock con te, il che non è un’impresa facile, fidati, perché è cocciuto come un mulo. Ma ha importanza. Voi vi prendete cura gli uni degli altri. Sapete cos’è giusto, anche quando vi è stato detto che è sbagliato, e fintantoché qualcuno farà strada nella direzione giusta, gli altri lo seguiranno».

«Hai mai pensato di tornare a Idris?» commenta Alec seccamente. «Potremmo usarlo, un leader con quel tipo di prospettiva».

Luke sorride di nuovo. «Penso che ne abbiate già uno».

Il sibilo della pioggia sull’asfalto svanisce. Al suo posto giunge l’incredulità e poi un orgoglio silenzioso che riporta la sensibilità sulla punta delle dita di Alec; lo sente come un rumore sobbollente, come il crepitio immaginario dell’elettricità statica sulla sua pelle. 

E Dio, Alec lo insegue, l’ha sempre fatto: la soddisfazione di battere Jace nella sala addestramento; il sussurro del potere di Nightlock sulla sua mascella; il sorriso elettrico di Magnus ogni volta che sono inciampati su una nuova pista –.

È una sensazione strana, che non viene facilmente alimentata all’ombra di persone come Jace e Isabelle, con le loro personalità brillanti e luminose e il modo in cui conducono le persone attorno a loro in un’orbita involontaria, ma Alec non ce la fa a dire a Luke che si sbaglia. _Sarebbe una menzogna_. 

Sa quello che Luke vuole dire; Alec non è più così ignaro della sua forza di carattere. 

Ma poi Luke aggiunge: «Me la ricordi, sai. _Maryse_. Tutti e due cercate di fare troppo da soli. Ha senso quando ci pensi, ma sono contento che tu abbia imparato dai suoi errori».

Alec aggrotta la fronte. «E questo che significa?».

«Dannazione» sorride ampiamente Luke e una risata gli ruglia profondamente nel petto, ma Alec non capisce la battuta. «Hai persino il suo stesso _sguardo truce_ ».

La pioggia si attenua. Alec assottiglia lo sguardo. Reprime il tremito nervoso che incomincia sui suoi polpastrelli e potrebbe essere scambiato per un brivido. «Lo _sai_ , non è vero?».

_Sai chi sono._

«Lo so da un po’» ammette Luke. «Ero un detective, dai, dammi qualche merito! Ho cercato per un po’ di capire quale dei figli di Maryse fossi, ma – ehi, Arkangel è chiaramente Jace e tu sei troppo grande per essere Max».

Alec aspetta che il mondo gli venga sottratto da sotto i piedi, ma non si sposta nemmeno. La pioggerellina continua a raccogliersi in pozzanghere poco profonde sul tetto, increspature che si dissipano in un riflesso immobile. Una singola goccia di pioggia scende lungo il lato del naso di Alec e poi la pioggia si interrompe con un’esalazione delicata. 

Luke sa il suo vero nome. 

E non è una condanna a morte.

«Sai, ci siamo incontrati una volta, molti anni fa, quando avevo appena cominciato a Idris» ridacchia Luke, inclinando il capo all’indietro per guardare il cielo. «Eri un bambino. Mi ci è voluto fin troppo per rendermi conto di dove ti avessi già visto e non è stato finché non ti ho incontrato quella prima volta nell’ufficio di Magnus che non mi è scattato nella testa. Ricordi? Abbiamo parlato della foto che Jace tiene nel portafoglio».

Alec se lo ricorda. È stato mesi fa. _E Luke sa chi è Sentinel da tutto questo tempo –._

Alec chiude gli occhi, respirando profondamente: l’aria è umida e petricorica e sa di ozono, piuttosto che di gas di scarico delle automobili, solo per questa volta.

Dovrebbe negare.

Se si trattasse di chiunque altro, lo farebbe. Direbbe a quella persona che si sbaglia; lui non è chi quella persona pensa che sia; _ti sbagli, io non sono Alec Lightwood._

Ma lo è. _Lo sono._ E Alec sa già chi è Luke sotto la sua, di maschera, per cui è giusto così. 

Occhio per occhio, dopotutto. 

«Non puoi dirlo a nessuno» dice Luke. _Non puoi dirlo a Magnus. Non prima che glielo dica io._

«Non serve chiederlo. Non è esattamente da me rivelare l’identità dei super senza il loro consenso. C’è un codice tra i vigilante» dice Luke, e poi si interrompe, un piccolo cipiglio appare e scompare dietro la sua maschera. «E Nightlock?».

«Che ha?».

«Non l’ha scoperto?».

Alec scuote il capo. «No. No. Voglio dire, lui – non puoi dirlo nemmeno a lui, non penso che voglia saperlo. È solo… una cosa che mi ha detto…».

La voce di Nightlock riecheggia nei ricordi di Alec: “ _Perché poi dovrei chiederti il tuo nome e temo che tu me lo diresti. E, per quanto io voglia saperlo, prima o poi te ne pentiresti e non possiamo permettercelo_ ”.

Luke emette un suono a labbra chiuse con aria pensierosa, ma è difficile interpretare la sua espressione sotto il cappuccio. Si appoggia entrambe le mani sui fianchi. Poi, dice: «Sai, Nightlock mi ha chiesto la stessa cosa».

Alec sbatte le palpebre. «Ti ha chiesto di non dirmi chi è? Tu… tu sai chi è Nightlock?».

Luke ridacchia ancora. «Sì» dice. «Sì, lo so. Siamo vecchi amici, ci conosciamo da una vita. Lui aveva appena iniziato quando io ho lasciato Idris e abbiamo lavorato insieme per un po’. Abbiamo pensato che fosse una mossa intelligente mostrarci i rispettivi volti, come una sorta di assicurazione. Ovviamente, all’epoca io ero un poliziotto di pattuglia _e_ un ex-Corporate e lui solo un ragazzino dei quartieri malfamati, per cui era molto più interessante per lui di quanto non fosse per me. Dopodiché si è trasferito fuori città, ma quand’è tornato a New York l’anno scorso – beh, si è fatto un nome a sua volta».

«Ma non vuole che io lo sappia».

«Immagino sia così» dice Luke. «Senti, non posso parlare per lui, così come non posso parlare per te, e non posso dire di capire appieno… ma d’altra parte, se c’è qualcosa che so su Nightlock, è che è sempre stato un po’ –».

«Criptico».

«Esattamente» dice Luke. «Ascolta – so meglio di chiunque altro quanto possa essere potente un nome. Non lo si fornisce al primo che te lo chiede perché la gente può usarlo e lo userà a tuo discapito se ne ha l’occasione, ma…». 

«Ma?» si azzarda a chiedere Alec. Si chiede se non sembri disperato.

«È solitario. Stare per conto proprio». Luke scrolla le spalle. «Il prezzo di una doppia vita».

La radio inserita nella tuta di Luke comincia a trillare in quel momento e Luke si volta per rispondere alla chiamata. La sua voce cala immediatamente di un’ottava quando attiva il modulatore vocale. «Wolfsbane. Veil, mi ricevi? Passo».

Alec non sente ciò che viene detto; Luke mormora nella radio, ma gli occhi di Alec virano verso il cielo. Le nuvole si stanno diradando, non sono più pesanti e violacee, ma bucherellate dal bagliore tenue di una luna ancora nascosta ma che cerca disperatamente di aprirsi un varco. Da qualche parte, lassù nella stratosfera, tutto quanto sarà inondato di una pallida luce bianca e di silenzio.

«D’accordo, sarò lì fra cinque minuti» dice Luke nella radio. «Passo e chiudo». Riporta lo sguardo su Alec e gli offre un sorriso di scuse. «Devo scappare. Veil mi farà il culo se salto la ronda stasera. Non serve che tu resti qui».

«Ha smesso di piovere. Me la caverò» ribatte Alec a bassa voce, prima di chiedere: «Ehi, Wolfsbane?».

A quel punto Luke fa un sorriso ampio. «Che c’è?».

«Come – come si fa? Come si fa a dire a qualcuno chi sei davvero senza che questo… cambi tutto?».

«Uhm. Beh, è proprio questo il problema. _Cambierà_ _tutto_. È un passo importante» risponde Luke, «ma il cambiamento non è sempre negativo. Non puoi restare bloccato in un posto per sempre. E poi –». Osserva Alec deliberatamente. «So quanto voglia sapere chi sei. Non ti odierà se decidi di dirglielo. Lui ci tiene molto a te, Sentinel».

«Lui?».

«Nightlock» ride Luke, «chi altri?».

( _Chi altri?_ Alec pensa ad un bacio sotto la pioggerellina, in alto sopra la città, la notte fredda intorno a tutti e due. Pensa alla presenza tranquilla e costante di Nightlock, un unguento sul suo cuore.

Pensa a Magnus, che divampa splendente e radioso.

_Chi altri_ ).

Alec non può rispondere a quella domanda. Ma vorrebbe farlo.

«Devo scappare» continua Luke. Dà un’altra pacca sulla spalla ad Alec in modo familiare e un po’ di quel calore del suo palmo penetra nella tuta impregnata di pioggia di Alec. «Abbi cura di te, Sentinel. Sei un bravo ragazzo e so che lo sai. Sai cosa bisogna fare, per cui la decisione spetta a te adesso. Oh, e non dimenticarti di salutarmi tua madre».

Alec osserva Luke camminare a grandi passi nel buio e sparire oltre il fianco dell’edificio, il graffio di artigli affilati lungo i mattoni è l’unico suono che si ode, finché non svanisce anche quello. Al suo posto, la percussione della città aumenta. 

Alec non rimane sul tetto ancora a lungo.

____________________

L’ufficio della Herondale rilascia una dichiarazione congratulandosi con la senatrice Penhallow per la vittoria tre giorni dopo. La lettera è breve e sbrigativa e formale, e quando Alec ne legge l’estratto sulla prima pagina del _Tribunal_ si chiede se la Herondale ne abbia scritto anche solo una parola o se si sia limitata a metterci la firma quando è passata per la sua scrivania.

Sembra performativa. Sembra una pace provvisoria e New York ha rilasciato il proprio respiro trattenuto un po’ troppo presto e ha abbassato la guardia con il fianco ancora vulnerabile. 

E senza incendi, senza omicidi, e con un democratico di nuovo in carica, perché mai la città non dovrebbe respirare? Alec lo capisce. Capisce sul serio. 

Anche adesso riecheggiano le parole di Luke: _Questa potrebbe essere la fine. Forse nessun altro dovrà morire._

Alec vorrebbe che fosse vero. Vorrebbe semplicemente poter tornare a com’era prima – prima di quella notte nel parcheggio con Luke e Veil, prima che Nightlock scendesse dal cielo, prima che Magnus gli aprisse gli occhi su tutto quello che non va nel modo in cui la città tratta i propri super – ma Alec non è sicuro di sapere ancora come essere quella persona. Non è sicuro di voler ancora essere quella persona.

Quella versione di sé assomiglia più ad uno sconosciuto di quanto Sentinel sia mai sembrato ad Alec. Ora c’è solo un _prima_ e un _dopo_. E la persona _di prima_ odiava Idris, ma odiava di più sé stessa, mentre la persona _del dopo_ –.

Questa persona, questa nuova versione sia di Sentinel che di Alec, ha un futuro. Un futuro che è ancora vago e torbido, con le possibilità che attendono di essere acciuffate, ma è pur sempre un futuro.

E, a causa di ciò, è difficile tornare alla routine. 

Izzy ridimensiona la scorta per Luke: Clary e Veil si danno il cambio tra il commissariato e il suo appartamento, ma Alec e Jace sono rimessi di ronda, con grande irrequietezza di Alec e umiliazione di Jace. 

Alec non aveva mai pensato di sentire Jace lamentarsi del fatto di essere stufo di acciuffare ladruncoli e intercettare inseguimenti automobilistici, ma si lamenta tramite il dispositivo di comunicazione ogni sera: «Il Circolo è ancora là fuori, Alec, non possiamo starcene di nuovo con le mani in mano. Dobbiamo dare loro la caccia, non è necessario che nessun altro lo sappia».

«La ronda è importante» risponde Alec, anche se senza troppa convinzione. Sa che Jace ha ragione.

«La ronda è _noiosa_. La ronda non cattura i cattivi veri. E no, prima che tu lo dica, un qualche ragazzino che scorrazza con la macchina della madre tanto per farsi un giro non conta come “cattivo”. Mi manca il brivido, Alec. A te no? Io non ce la faccio a continuare a fingere che mi stiano bene tutte queste missioni imbecilli che Maryse e Robert continuano ad assegnarci tanto per tenerci fuori dai guai».

Jace è sempre stato così temerario, ma forse lo è anche Alec. 

_“Sapete cos’è giusto, anche quando vi è stato detto che è sbagliato, e fintantoché qualcuno farà strada nella direzione giusta, gli altri seguiranno”._

Se le parole di Luke erano state un eco, queste sono un grido. Alec le ode in ogni corridoio bianco e senz’anima di Idris, in ogni sala riunioni vuota, in ogni rapporto silenzioso nell’ufficio nell’attico dei suoi genitori.

Sua madre fa scivolare un altro pacchetto marrone sulla scrivania, verso di lui, mentre suo padre osserva con aspettativa e le braccia conserte. Alec non legge l’informativa; non conta i soldi infilati all’interno. Non fa nessuna domanda. Dice che Raj e Lydia hanno bisogno di fare esperienza sul campo e sarebbe lieto di delegare loro la missione. 

Sua madre lo osserva minuziosamente con uno sguardo gelido, ma non discute con lui. Non ha torto. 

Luke aveva ragione. 

Luke _ha_ ragione. Alec lo sa. Idris deve cambiare e c’è una parte di Alec che è nuova e audace e diversa, composta da un centinaio di linee sfocate, che vuole essere lei a farlo. Alec non vuole lasciare Idris. Lui vuole _salvare_ Idris. Vuole un’Idris che sia al servizio della gente e che salvi i super e che non sia al servizio dei senatori corrotti e che ceda tutta la responsabilità di Valentine Morgenstern. Vuole un’Idris che gli consenta di essere una persona diversa durante il giorno, o forse la stessa persona durante la notte, e vuole un’Idris dove non c’è niente di male a mostrare il proprio volto a Luke, a Nightlock, a Magnus, e dove nessuno lo vuole morto.

_Potresti andartene,_ dice la vocina nella sua testa. _Potresti lasciare Idris. Jace e Isabelle e Clary ti seguirebbero._

_Potresti ribellarti la prossima volta che Maryse ti dà ordine di irrompere in un edificio del governo e rubare dei documenti che non vi appartengono e puntare i piedi. Rifiutarti. Forse lo farebbe anche qualcun altro._

_Potresti dar vita ad una nuova Idris. Una in cui è consentito essere una persona normale con un dono straordinario._

Ci pensa mentre l’ascensore scende dall’attico. Ci pensa mentre cammina nei corridoi del quartier generale e ci pensa nella sala di addestramento mentre si fascia le nocche e ballonzola sui propri avampiedi. 

Il pacco da parte di Maryse è abbandonato sulla panchina alle sue spalle. La sua tuta è rinchiusa nel suo armadietto, il suo arco appeso al proprio posto. 

Ogni pugno sul sacco da boxe è indolore; Alec si perde nel ritmo, nel modo in cui il suo corpo è allenato a muoversi e reagire senza un pensiero cosciente. È costruito per questo; è fatto per questo. 

È stato addestrato per capeggiare e fare la differenza. 

Alec colpisce il sacco da boxe e lo manda al suolo con un tonfo pesante. Mentre si china per tirarlo su si ritrova a pensare a Simon, tra tutti gli altri. 

_Se dai vita ad una nuova Idris, Simon avrà un posto dove andare. Un posto che lo tenga al sicuro, un posto in cui allenarlo ad usare i propri poteri._

_Tutti i vigilante l’avranno. Adesso, e anche in futuro_. 

_Avranno qualcuno a proteggerli._

Sarebbe di sicuro un pensiero in meno: l’onnipresente preoccupazione che Simon stia scorrazzando là fuori con addosso la sua stupida tuta verde di latex, con il suo stupido nome da supereroe e le sue stupide idee eroiche nella sua stupida testa che senza dubbio lo faranno ammazzare, probabilmente da qualcosa di tanto mondano quanto essere colpito da una macchina mentre attraversa la strada.

Se Alec dovesse scindersi da Idris e dar vita alla propria squadra, ci sarebbe un posto per Simon. Potrebbe chiedere a Luke di unirsi a lui. E anche a Veil. Ce ne devono essere altri. Forse Nightlock potrebbe aiutarlo ad allenare Simon, perché i loro poteri non sono poi così tanto diversi –.

Alec si ferma. Lascia che il sacco da boxe ricada di nuovo per terra e si ritrova ad espirare in modo netto, colpito dall’improvvisa esplosione di una realizzazione che ci ha messo molto tempo ad arrivare. 

È solo stato troppo terrorizzato per riuscire a vederla. 

Lui vuole ancora essere Sentinel. Non ha mai voluto _smettere_ di essere Sentinel. 

E per così tanto tempo ha messo in discussione il fatto che questa vita sia la vita che vuole vivere: la dicotomia tra Sentinel e Alec è sempre stata una cosa abbietta, appesantita dalla morale grigia di Idris e dalla consapevolezza che la sua identità da supereroe fa da ostacolo alle cose che brama. Alla vita che vuole. _Alla persona che desidera_.

_Sentinel e Alec non possono coesistere nello stesso momento, lo sai,_ lo provoca una qualche parte di lui, una risata crudele sempre imbevuta di pensieri aspri e amari che sobbollono al buio. _Come può qualcun altro amarti quando non puoi nemmeno rivelargli la verità su te stesso? Come potrà mai essere al sicuro quando là fuori ci sono persone che vogliono ammazzarti? E se scegli quel qualcun altro, come fai a vivere sapendo che hai scelto te stesso piuttosto che le vite di tutti gli altri? È questa la scelta, no? Tu e Magnus, oppure tutti gli altri. Sentinel o Alec. Riesci a convivere con una cosa del genere?_

Alec scuote il capo; si rifiuta di ascoltare. Non stavolta _. Non stavolta._ Il futuro non è più in bianco e nero – è grigio. È inconsistente.

Lascia velocemente la sala di addestramento, con le nocche ancora fasciate e il sudore che gli si raffredda sulla nuca, e si dirige al laboratorio di Izzy. La porta non è chiusa a chiave ma il laboratorio è deserto, nonostante lo stereo di Izzy canticchi una canzone familiare sull’ _amore_ e sui “ _per sempre_ ”.

Alec scosta la sedia davanti al computer con uno stridio e si siede, coprendosi gli occhi con i palmi delle mani mentre il capo è a ciondoloni. Il piede picchietta incessantemente sul pavimento. 

Pensa a Magnus. Pensa al suo sorriso, quella mattina presto, e alle lenzuola calde e allo sfioramento della sua mano e ai suoi piedi sul grembo di Alec e alle canzoni dei Queen alla radio e a quando Alec si stava dissanguando tra le sue braccia e all’espressione sul suo volto quando Alec aveva detto: “ _sì, ci conosciamo nella vita reale_ ”. Una qualche parte di quell’espressione era stata speranza, però –.

Non spetta ad Alec rinunciare a Sentinel. Lo sa, e lo sapeva da molto tempo prima che chiunque gli ricordasse che ha delle responsabilità nei confronti di questa città e dei suoi abitanti e della loro sicurezza, e questo si estende ben oltre la sua felicità personale. Simon dipende da lui. Luke si fida di lui. Nightlock ha bisogno di lui, e qui, adesso, affondandosi la parte inferiore dei palmi negli occhi, Alec riesce a vederlo così chiaramente: il brillio della pioggia come un manto tutt’intorno a lui, mentre rifrange i colori al neon e tremola nell’aria; i suoi occhi che divampano e bruciano nel suo desiderio disperato di proteggere New York da quelli che farebbero del male alla città; la sensazione delle sue labbra contro quelle di Alec quando aveva realizzato: “ _sei tu. Ci sei solo tu. Siamo uguali, non vedi?_ ”.

Ma, poi, Nightlock ha detto –.

_“C’è un equilibrio da trovare in tutto ciò, o forse non c’è nemmeno un equilibrio, tanto per cominciare, e spetta a te renderti conto che non sei diviso a metà come credi di essere”._

Le sue stesse parole dalla notte delle elezioni penetrano nella sua mente: _ti è concesso avere dei desideri._

( _Ti è concesso avere dei desideri per entrambi_ ).

( _Ti è concesso_ essere _entrambi_ ).

Alec si appoggia i gomiti sulle ginocchia, tenendosi la testa fra le mani e fissando il pavimento. Non si muove, non finché Izzy e Clary non arrivano affaccendate, un po’ più tardi, nel mezzo di una conversazione riguardante il fatto che Clary salterà di nuovo la ronda per coprire Luke – ed è in quel momento che Alec _lo sa_. 

«Alec?» domanda Clary, fermandosi sulla soglia e inclinando il capo mentre lo guarda, piegato su una sedia. «Stai bene? È successo qualcosa? Sei piuttosto pallido…».

I tacchi di Izzy ticchettano sul pavimento mentre gli passa accanto, la sua mano gli dà dei colpetti sulla spalla mentre si dirige verso il computer. 

«Sembra che abbia appena preso una decisione» annuncia Izzy con orgoglio. Alec riesce a sentire il sorriso di lei estendersi. Izzy gli strizza una spalla per rassicurarlo. «Era ora, fratellone».

C’è solo una cosa che Alec può fare per risparmiarsi la sofferenza di spaccarsi a metà. C’è solo un modo per rendere Sentinel e Alec uguali e c’è solo un modo per ottenere tutto quello che vuole: Idris dissolta e Simon salvato da sé stesso e il Circolo fermato una volta per tutte e Nightlock per sempre al suo fianco e –.

E la libertà. La libertà di amare e scegliere e avere dei _desideri_.

Deve dire a Magnus la verità.

____________________

_Allora, senti, non so come dirtelo, ma ti ricordi quando Sentinel si è dissanguato sul tuo divano e tu gli hai estratto il proiettile dal petto e l’hai rimesso in sesto? Già, ero io. Ho i superpoteri. Sorpresa!_

Alec geme, passandosi una mano sulla faccia e appoggiandosi il palmo aperto sulla mandibola. Il suono del lavandino non è abbastanza rumoroso da sovrastare i suoi pensieri, ma, mentre si fissa nello specchio del bagno, pensa che le borse sotto ai suoi occhi rivelino abbastanza. 

Alle sue spalle qualcuno emerge da una delle cabine e gli lancia un’occhiata guardinga – il che è comprensibile, visto che Alec è in piedi di fronte al lavandino e ne afferra il bordo da almeno mezzora. 

Alec riporta l’attenzione sullo specchio, sostenendo il suo stesso sguardo finché la porta non si chiude e lui rimane di nuovo solo.

Come una persona vada in giro a dire di essere un supereroe, Alec non saprebbe dirlo. Qualsiasi cosa gli venga in mente è ridicola nella migliore delle ipotesi e, nella peggiore, è penosa. Non è bravo con le parole: è molto più bravo quando non deve pensare, quando può semplicemente lasciare che il suo cuore sospinga il suo corpo e raduni il coraggio di fare qualcosa di davvero folle.

_Magnus, ti ricordi di quando hai detto di essere complicato? Beh, penso di batterti._

Dio, è stato così semplice in passato: imbattersi in Simon con la sua stupida tuta, Luke che si era rivelato come Wolfsbane – Alec non aveva dovuto sforzarsi. Aveva solo dovuto affrontare la cosa. Non aveva dovuto decidere se sia moralmente responsabile dire a qualcuno chi sei, _chi sei davvero_ , e dare a quel qualcuno un potere che può far pendere sopra la tua testa come un coltello su un filo.

_Magnus non userebbe questa cosa contro di te_. _Sai quanto ci tiene a Sentinel. Diamine, tiene a lui probabilmente tanto quanto tiene a te._

_E sai che ci tiene a te. Lo conosci. A volte più di quanto non conosca te stesso._

Ma tutto questo non impedisce alle mani di Alec di serrarsi attorno al lavandino per reprimere un tremito, e ciò non arresta il bisogno di sfregarsi le mani finché nessun segno di Sentinel possa essere sulla sua pelle. Alec ha trascorso così tanto tempo nella sua vita a far pratica per essere invisibile e ora – è paura. È l’unico modo per descriverlo. La paura di essere conosciuto. La paura di essere visto e poi rifiutato. 

_Magnus odiava i Corporate,_ sussurra la voce insidiosa. _E una qualche parte di lui probabilmente li odia ancora. Pensi davvero che tutto questo sia cambiato?_

La porta del bagno si apre e Alec digrigna i denti. Nello specchio scorge Simon. 

«Oh, ehi, eccoti qui!» esclama Simon di buon umore. È ancora euforico per la vittoria di Clinton e la sconfitta della Herondale. «Mi sono appena imbattuto in Charlie del settore marketing e ha detto che eri nel bagno ed eri strano, per cui ho pensato che avrei fatto meglio a venire qui ad assicurarmi che fosse tutto a posto – per cui, tutto a posto?».

«Sto bene» borbotta Alec. 

«Non sembri “star bene”» dice Simon, muovendosi di lato fino a raggiungere la spalla di Alec e strizzandosi all’interno del suo spazio personale. Comincia a sprimacciarsi i capelli nello stesso specchio di Alec. «Sembri costipato. Sei costipato? Perché mia nonna Helen ha un ottimo rimedio casalingo, e potrei portartene un po’ –».

«Simon, sto bene».

Simon mette il broncio. «Sei stato distratto per tutta la settimana – e non guardarmi così, ce li ho anch’io gli occhi Alec, vedo che sei giù di corda. Pensavo che saresti stato più contento da quando la Herondale è fuori gioco? Idris non dovrà più sottostare ai suoi comandi, non c’è più nessun altro che sussurra nell’orecchio del comandante della polizia e che gli dice cosa fare, e finalmente la gente presta attenzione a quanto sia assurda la situazione coi super. Sono tutte cose positive, giusto?».

Alec sospira pesantemente. «Sono tutte cose positive».

«Però?».

«Però cosa?».

Simon indica con la mano su e giù per il corpo di Alec. «Però tu stai evidentemente passando un periodo di merda e forse voglio esserne informato dato che sei riuscito a tenermi all’oscuro di tutta questa questione di Sentinel letteralmente per anni, quindi chissà cos’altro non mi stai dicendo».

Alec lascia cadere le spalle e il respiro erompere dal suo corpo e poi si volta per guardare Simon in faccia. Simon gonfia il petto e si mette in punta di piedi, ma non riesce ad avvicinarsi all’altezza di Alec. 

«Quanta gente lo sa?» domanda Alec. Sa che sono soli nella stanza, ma lancia comunque delle occhiate nel bagno e abbassa la voce. «Quanta gente sa di 8-Bit? Dei tuoi poteri?».

Simon contorce la propria espressione, arricciando il naso. «Non l’ho detto a nessuno, se è questo che mi stai chiedendo. Sei l’unico a saperlo, nemmeno Becky o mia mamma. Alec, dai, non sono un idiota. Beh, d’accordo, forse lo sa anche il tizio della pizzeria vicino a casa perché una volta ho ordinato una pizza con ancora addosso la tuta e a quanto pare nessun altro ordina una pizza con acciughe extra, ananas e olive, ma è buona, okay?».

Alec chiude gli occhi. «Quindi non hai mai dovuto dirlo a nessuno?».

«Cosa? No, ti ho appena detto – oh _. Oh_. Aspetta. Stai pensando di dire di Sentinel a qualcuno. D’accordo. Caspita. È Magnus?».

Gli occhi di Alec si aprono di scatto. La bocca di Simon forma un “ _oh_ ” sorpreso e tondeggiante. 

«È, uhm – è ancora in ufficio, sai?» dice Simon, indicando col pollice oltre la propria spalla. Naturalmente vuole sembrare remissivo _adesso_. Alec vorrebbe alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma è troppo concentrato sul non uscire dall’edificio e non tornare. «Voglio dire, immagino che probabilmente tu lo sappia – ah, merda, ti stavi facendo un discorso d’incoraggiamento, eh? L’ho mandato in vacca? Ti ho fatto sentire peggio? Non volevo farti sentire peggio».

«Ti stai decisamente scavando la fossa».

«Oh, ‘fanculo, d’accordo, fammi riprovare». Simon si rimbocca le maniche e appoggia deliberatamente entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Alec. Aggrotta la fronte in modo molto serio. «D’accordo, Alec, puoi farcela. Non è niente. Io credo in te».

_Che carino,_ pensa Alec, ma non lo dice. Non vuole eclissare la sincerità di Simon con del sarcasmo. 

Simon prende il suo silenzio come una scusa per andare avanti. «Ti ricordi di quella volta che ti hanno sparato? Bazzecole. Palazzi in fiamme? Li hai già affrontati. Tirare Jace fuori di prigione? In pratica per te è un normale venerdì sera, a questo punto. In confronto parlare con Magnus è facile. Non hai niente di cui preoccuparti. Come ti sembra?».

Alec si sforza di sorridere. «Ottimo» mente. 

____________________

Gli _e se?_ sono sempre stati la rovina di Alec: Izzy parla sempre del suo interruttore costantemente acceso e non ha torto. Alec dà il meglio di sé con i piani e il controllo; è sempre stato quello che ha bisogno di conoscere il piano, il risultato di ogni possibile scenario mentre Jace e Clary corrono a capofitto verso il pericolo.

A volte si sente come una bilancia. Su una mano giace la logica e sull’altra giace il rischio e lui teme di inclinarsi troppo da una parte o dall’altra. 

La conseguenza grava pesantemente su di lui e gli _e se?_ che porta con sé al momento potrebbero essere i più importanti che abbia mai dovuto soppesare. 

_E se Magnus decide di odiarti? E se Magnus si rende conto di non potersi più fidare di te? E se Magnus non può stare con una persona che è anche un supereroe?_

_E se, e se, e se –._

Alec si ferma di fronte all’ufficio di Magnus, con la mano mezza sollevata e pronta a bussare, solo per scoprire che non ci riesce. Immagina delle dita invisibili chiudersi attorno alla sua mano, trattenendolo. Il tocco crepita, balena come la familiare elettricità statica, sibila come il suono della pioggia nelle sue orecchie, tirandolo indietro verso ciò che conosce. 

Chiude gli occhi. Immagina un tetto, la pressione dell’aria che cambia, Nightlock al suo fianco, che gli sussurra all’orecchio: “ _pensi di non essere capace di un atto di coraggio, vero?_ ”. Nel buio, il volto di Nightlock sfuma in qualcuno più familiare. 

_Ehi, Magnus, devo dirti una cosa._

Alec prende un respiro profondo e gratta con le nocche sulla porta. 

Sente Magnus acciottolare dall’altra parte, gettando di lato qualsiasi cosa su cui stia lavorando con un’inosservanza sfrontata, e poi la porta si apre, e Alec osserva l’espressione di Magnus mutare dall’irritabilità al piacere mentre il suo volto si illumina completamente. 

«Alexander» sorride ampiamente e Alec è assolutamente incantato e assolutamente _fottuto_ perché tutti i suoi nervi collassano al suo interno e lui non è sicuro di ricordarsi come si fa a parlare. «Speravo che fossi ancora qui, ed eccoti qui. Tempismo perfetto, come sempre».

Magnus afferra il cappotto ed esce in corridoio, canticchiando mentre Alec è obbligato a trascinare i piedi all’indietro, per timore che si toccano e Alec imploda qui, in questo momento, e dica quelle cose che ha sulla punta della lingua. 

«Io, uhm – noi – non abbiamo del lavoro da fare?» domanda Alec. 

«Niente che non possa aspettare domani» dice Magnus, ed è vicino, abbastanza vicino da sollevare una mano e dare dei colpetti sul petto di Alec in modo affettuoso, e abbastanza vicino perché Alec lo senta incresparsi dentro di lui come un martello pneumatico. Il tocco indugia a malapena, e poi Magnus si allontana,

E oh _, è terribile._ Alec lancia un’occhiata all’ufficio: la loro piccola santità senza finestre dove la città non può entrare. La familiare luce fluorescente che sfarfalla periodicamente, e il cigolio della poltroncina in pelle che è diventata troppo confortevole. Ci sarebbe un bicchiere di whiskey da stringere e dei fascicoli a distrarre le sue mani irrequiete e Magnus che si china oltre la sua spalla per vedere quello che sta facendo, a chiedergli cos’è che lo distrae così tanto stasera, mentre il suo respiro provoca il declivio della nuca di Alec mentre la sua mano lascia una scia lungo la schiena di Alec, con il palmo che si distende tra le scapole di Alec con una pressione appena sufficiente perché Alec sappia che è intenzionale –.

È come se i nervi di Alec andassero a fuoco, risplendenti di un bagliore arancio alle sue estremità sfilacciate. Andrà in fumo prima di aver ancora deciso cos’è che vuole dire, o come lo vuole dire, e sarà un disastro. Lo sa. 

Cammina a lunghe falcate dietro Magnus, ma Magnus ha un fischiettio sulle labbra, una canzone che Alec conosce troppo bene, troppo intimamente, e sembra librarsi attraverso i corridoi dai soffitti bassi. I passi di Magnus sono leggeri e ottimisti, come se all’improvviso ci fosse tutto questo spazio nel suo petto e lui si sentisse privo di gravità. Alec lo vede nel movimento ondeggiante delle sue spalle, nella compostezza della sua schiena; non è certo di aver visto Magnus così spensierato da – beh, _probabilmente da sempre._

Magnus fa strada su fino al piano dell’ufficio, serpeggiando tra i divisori vuoti con Alec sbigottito alle sue calcagna, finché non si ferma alla scrivania di Alec. Toglie il cappotto di Alec dallo schienale della sedia di Alec e glielo porge con aspettativa. 

Inclina il capo e l’anticipazione si accende nel suo sguardo. La sua mascella si serra in un modo che suggerisce che sta cercando di reprimere l’estensione del suo sorriso, ma ciò non fa che colorargli le guance. 

Alec strizza un occhio mentre fa scivolare con cautela le mani all’interno delle maniche. «Andiamo da qualche parte?».

«Speravo a cena» dice Magnus, facendo scorrere le mani sull’ampiezza delle spalle di Alec mentre appiana le grinze sul cappotto di Alec, «o forse perlomeno a prendere un caffè? Offro io».

«Hai trovato un’altra pista sul Circolo?» si acciglia Alec. «Incontriamo una fonte?». 

Magnus si umetta le labbra e scuote il capo. Sistema il bavero ad Alec al posto suo. «No» dice, e la sua voce è ingiustamente bassa. _Non è così che doveva andare_. «No, Alec. Vorrei solo il piacere della tua compagnia. Mi devi un appuntamento, se non ricordo male».

«Oh».

«E chissà» continua Magnus, le sue mani abili si muovono per raddrizzare la cravatta di Alec. «Magari ti offrirai di accompagnarmi a casa a fine serata. Non vedo l’ora, lo devo ammettere».

«Oh».

Non è _affatto_ così che doveva andare _._

«Oh?» ride Magnus, «è un sì?». Solleva lo sguardo sull’espressione neutra di Alec e la sua allegria diminuisce leggermente. «Ma capisco se sei impegnato, naturalmente. Potresti avere altri programmi –».

«No» lo interrompe Alec, «no, va – va bene. Ottimo. Mi sembra ottimo». Com’era prevedibile, riesce a sentire il controllo scivolargli tra le dita come sabbia, ma qualsiasi tocco invisibile indugi, serpeggiando dentro e fuori lo spazio tra lui e Magnus, è lì per afferrare le sue parti allentate. 

Incrocia lo sguardo di Magnus. Improvvisamente, si sente rallentare. _Inspira. Espira._ Silenziosamente, la pressione nell’aria cambia.

____________________

Alec non si è mai innamorato – di sicuro lo saprebbe se fosse successo – ma è cresciuto con Izzy come sorella, e con ciò è giunta anche la sua collezione di sfarzose commedie romantiche adolescenziali e i suoi sospiri da tredicenne affranta e il primo ragazzo che ha avuto a quindici anni e il primo cuore infranto a sedici. Alec si ricorda tutto: lo stare seduto sul suo letto ad osservarla prepararsi per un appuntamento; le alzate d’occhi al cielo al modo in cui lei e Jace si prendevano in giro riguardo ai primi baci tremendi; e la prima volta in cui si era innamorata davvero e in modo catastrofico e aveva finito per singhiozzare nel petto di Alec per tutta la notte. Alec non l’aveva davvero compreso, allora. Sa come dovrebbero andare le storie. Le fiabe e i film di formazione ambientati al liceo. I romanzi rosa. Le storie d’amore epiche che si protraggono per decadi. L’eroe si innamora della donzella in pericolo, ma mai dell’altro eroe. Un sentimento come quello, un sentimento che ferisce in modo così spettacolare – beh, aveva davvero pensato che Izzy fosse solamente melodrammatica.

Sa che _quelle due paroline_ dovrebbero essere le parole più difficili che si possano mai dire ad un’altra persona, ma chiunque l’abbia deciso si sbagliava. Per forza.

Alec ha provato amore quel tanto che basta da sapere che è semplice come respirare.

E sarebbe semplice, in una qualsiasi altra vita, dire ad un uomo bellissimo che Alec potrebbe starsi innamorando di lui durante una bella cena e un bicchiere di vino e alla luce tenue e pacata di una candela, con la pioggia che scroscia sulle strade della città oltre le finestre col telaio in ghisa. 

Forse Alec lo farebbe. Forse, in quell’altra vita, direbbe queste cose che dovrebbero essere difficili da dire. Gli piace dimostrare alle persone che si sbagliano; è quella sua vena testarda, e se si tratta dell’amore, che così sia, potrebbe gestirlo senza problemi. Parole come quelle possono essere dette in modo breve e frettoloso e dritto al punto, e se non è così, possono essere dimostrate, e Alec è sempre stato più bravo a lasciare che siano le sue azioni a parlare più forte e a non nascondere i suoi sentimenti. 

Il punto è: ci sono altre cose che sono molto più difficili da dire. 

_C’è una cosa su di me che non sai, ma se te la dico sarai in pericolo. Però se non te la dico temo che potrebbe uccidermi, perché le cose che provo per te sono troppo profonde perché sappia cosa fare e sto annegando._

Magnus lo porta in un ristorante a Midtown, immerso nelle luci sfavillanti dello stesso Empire State Building e dove lo staff prende i loro cappotti all’ingresso e Alec incespica nello scegliere cosa mangiare quando il menu non esibisce i prezzi. Ha la gola stretta e stringe le grinze dei pantaloni sotto al tavolo per tenersi le mani impegnate; persino le chiacchiere – che sono di solito così naturali quando si tratta di Magnus – assomigliano all’estrazione di un dente e all’affondo tagliente di un ago sotto le unghie, lancinante, e Alec non riesce a dire le parole giuste.

Commenta il vino, e gli sembra falso. Chiede a Magnus del suo piatto preferito sul menu e gli ronzano le orecchie. _Stai temporeggiando._

Alec prende un lungo sorso di vino e lancia un’occhiata a Magnus. La luce della candela accesa in mezzo al tavolo danza sul suo volto, tessendo ombre fluide così diverse dall’oscurità penetrante e abissale che si trova sotto agli edifici ed è ben nascosta sui tetti. Magnus appoggia il mento su un palmo e con l’altra mano fa scorrere delicatamente un dito sull’orlo del proprio calice di vino, infinitamente paziente con qualsiasi cosa Alec fatichi a dire, completamente nel proprio elemento in un posto come questo. 

Un posto come questo. 

Il maître di sala e il personale sono vestiti come se fossero usciti dalla vecchia New York, tutto fascino sfarzoso e cravatte e code, decadimento dei nuovi ricchi che serpeggiano tra i tavoli tenendo in equilibrio dei bicchieri di martini dorati su un vassoio senza versare nemmeno una goccia. Le tovaglie bianche sono drappeggiate nella luce sfarfallante delle candele e un pianoforte canticchia nel mezzo della stanza, soverchiato dal basso e quieto mormorio del tipo di persone che vengono in posti come questo per fingere di essere sopra la città, cercando di dimenticare le ossa seppellite sotto i marciapiedi. Alec indossa ancora gli abiti da ufficio. La sua camicia è spiegazzata. La barba corta comincia a spuntare.

Questo non è il posto giusto per dire la verità a Magnus. E Alec sa che è una scusa che si inventa per sé stesso, mentre combatte ancora con quella sua audacia oziosa, ma la sente, proprio nelle ossa. _Non qui, non ora,_ ma Dio, l’ha stappata e ora vuole essere libera. 

«Vieni spesso qui?» chiede Alec, quando Magnus ha finito di parlare con il cameriere in un francese sciolto, declamando una lista di cose che vuole che Alec assaggi. 

«No, non spesso» dice Magnus. Inclina il capo verso un tavolo nell’angolo. «Una volta sono stato a cena con Al Gore laggiù, anche se era molto più interessato alla sua bistecca che al mio tentativo di un’intervista. Questo posto lo frequenta spesso anche la nostra nuova senatrice – preferisce il tavolo vicino alla finestra». Magnus si interrompe, prendendosi un momento per guardarsi attorno. «È meglio se si viene in compagnia, altrimenti assomiglia un po’ a una menzogna, non credi?».

«Già» concorda Alec. L’olezzo del denaro è pesante nell’aria; non è come quel bar delle fonti in cui Magnus l’aveva portato, o il cafè di Raphael, sia consumato che benamato. Qui sembra che le persone li stiano osservando – non nel senso che ci sono un centinaio di paia d’occhi che guardano in questa direzione, ma in quella sensazione strana e paranoide che si affretta su lungo la spina dorsale quando sembra che qualcuno stia rubando delle occhiate dalla coda dell’occhio o nel riflesso del cucchiaino. C’è più di qualche volto che ha visto sui tabloid, qui dentro, e forse qualcuno di loro riconosce Magnus a sua volta. Alec coglie un uomo vestito di tutto punto dall’altro lato della stanza fissare Magnus; distoglie lo sguardo con uno sbuffo quando Alec lo guarda storto. 

Alec fa un cenno col mento nella direzione dell’altro tavolo. «Quel tizio laggiù ti conosce. Ma sta facendo finta di no».

Magnus emette un suono a labbra chiuse contro il bordo del proprio calice. Non si volta a guardare. «Oh, ne sono sicuro. Avrò scritto un articolo sulle sue finanze estere o forse gli avrò rovinato la corsa alla carica di governatore. O forse sa solo che sono un giornalista e tiene le distanze perché ha dei segreti da nascondere che non vuole vengano pubblicizzati. O domande a cui non vuole rispondere».

«Uh». Alec lancia di nuovo un’occhiata a quell’uomo. Le sue spalle sono rigide e ha inclinato la sedia in un modo per cui Alec riesce solo a vedergli la nuca. Giocherella inarrestabilmente con lo stelo del proprio calice mentre si coinvolge in una conversazione con una donna troppo giovane per essere sua moglie. «È come se… se nessuno ammette quello che sta succedendo sui notiziari, allora non esiste».

«È più di questo» dice Magnus in modo pensieroso. «Se si raccontano che qualcosa non esiste, allora non esiste. Le persone possono essere così caparbiamente cieche. Non conta se riescono a vedere qualcosa o meno, non conta se ci sono rivolte per strada o manifesti ad ogni stazione della metro o un omicida a piede libero – abbastanza denaro, abbastanza potere, e non è più un tuo problema».

«Ma non tutti la pensano così».

«No» risponde Magnus, sorridendo nel proprio bicchiere. «No, sembra che le cose stiano cambiando in meglio. Anche se dicendolo sono certo che devo star portando sfortuna». Batte le nocche sul tavolo e i suoi occhi formano delle grinze quando sorride ad Alec; per un istante, sembra straordinariamente giovane. «Ma almeno il cibo è buono. E il loro sommelier è eccellente. Per cui ci sono ancora ragioni a sufficienza per venire qui». Incrocia deliberatamente lo sguardo di Alec. «Tra le altre».

Alec sorride in modo sghembo. «Magari potremmo ordinare d’asporto» suggerisce. «La prossima volta».

Magnus si raddrizza. «Oh? Ci sarà una prossima volta?» dice. « _Mmh_. Sì. Mi piacerebbe. Mi piacerebbe molto».

«Piacerebbe anche a me» dice Alec a voce bassa. _Non so se lo vorrai ancora dopo che ti avrò detto la verità._ Gli si contorce lo stomaco. 

Alec chiede a Magnus dei suoi prossimi articoli e Magnus gli racconta della conferenza stampa della Penhallow a inizio settimana e poi arrivano i loro piatti. Persino il cibo ha un _odore_ costoso. Magnus commenta che Alec ha gli occhi sgranati quando gli porge un boccone di aragosta e poi ride quando Alec assottiglia lo sguardo in modo sospettoso. 

Riesce a sentire l’irrealtà delicata e tiepida penetrare nella sua pelle, e questo lo fa sentire leggero, ottimista, ma instabile. È un po’ come essere ubriachi, ma al posto della frivolezza c’è solo la nozione che la stanza è sfocata agli angoli e che forse potrebbe non essere in grado di camminare su una linea retta se si alzasse in piedi. 

«Mmh, volevo chiederti» dice allora Magnus, gesticolando verso Alec con la forchetta. «Tuo fratello e tua sorella lavorano entrambi per i tuoi genitori, giusto? Cos’è che dicevi che fanno – sicurezza privata?».

Alec annuisce. È ben ferrato nelle due verità e una bugia quando si tratta di parlare della sua famiglia. «Sì. Iz è nel reparto tecnologia, Jace è… Jace fa qualsiasi cosa i nostri genitori hanno bisogno che faccia».

«Beh, non sembra affatto dispotico» commenta Magnus. «E i frequenti litigi di tuo fratello con la giustizia – che ne pensano i tuoi genitori, se non sono indiscreto?».

«Non sono certo che lo sappiano. E se lo sanno – immagino che non gliene importi. Jace non riesce davvero a fare nulla di sbagliato». Alec riflette per un momento prima di aggiungere: «Non si mette nei guai per il brivido di farlo. È solo una testa calda. Sa cos’è giusto e cos’è sbagliato e non gli interessa molto cosa gli succede».

«Ti assomiglia. Testardo, piuttosto irruento, certo, ma con un pericoloso senso della giustizia».

Alec indica con un cenno del capo i tavoli attorno a loro. «Meglio che essere scontati» dice a bassa voce. «Costi quel che costi».

Lo sguardo di Magnus si addolcisce. Alla luce della candela, Alec potrebbe scambiarlo per nostalgia. Per tristezza, persino. Appoggia intenzionalmente le posate sul tavolo. 

_Non essere triste per questo,_ pensa Alec. _È questa la persona che sono. Ci sono sceso a patti. È Sentinel._

«Magnus…».

«Va tutto bene» lo interrompe gentilmente Magnus. Si allunga sul tavolo e tocca il polso di Alec, obbligandolo ad abbassare il coltello a sua volta. Le sue dita danzano sul punto in cui si sente la pulsazione cardiaca. «Va tutto bene. Capisco. Davvero. Cos’è che mi avevi detto? A quanto di te sei disposto a rinunciare per fare la cosa giusta? Quanto di te puoi consumare?».

«Già».

«Beh, la risposta è molto, ne sono sicuro. Ma a volte mi chiedo, rinunciare alla tua felicità…».

«Non sto rinunciando alla mia felicità» sussurra Alec. Abbassa il palmo sul tavolo e aspetta che Magnus appoggi le dita sulle proprie. Il tocco è leggero come una piuma. «Io sono felice, Magnus. Sono felice, qui. Con te».

Magnus sostiene il suo sguardo. «Ah sì?».

«Sì. Sì, lo sono» dice Alec. _È questo quello che voglio. È questo che sto scegliendo, ora. Non mi nasconderò più._

«Beh, allora facciamo un brindisi» dice Magnus, sollevando il bicchiere. Non rimuove l’altra mano da quella di Alec. «Alla felicità. A noi. Ad un secondo appuntamento di una serie che spero sinceramente ne preveda molti».

Alec ride sommessamente, ma non ha bevuto abbastanza vino perché ciò spieghi il rossore sul suo volto. «Ad un secondo appuntamento» concorda. 

Magnus poi porta la conversazione su Isabelle. E non pizzica, per dire, ma ha un sapore divertente nella bocca di Alec. Vuole parlare enfaticamente di lei, del suo lavoro, della sua dedizione alla città che rivaleggerebbe sia con quella di Alec che di Jace, vuole far sorridere Magnus nel modo in cui _sorride_ , ma deve trovare la via attraverso verità caute e, ora, è irrequieto. Il cuore gli batte con veemenza. Si chiede se Magnus riesca a sentirlo dall’altra parte del tavolo mentre le sue dita tracciano un cerchio lento sul palmo di Alec. 

Il bisogno di confessarsi risiede proprio sotto la sua lingua – un pensiero pesante, inarticolato – ma Alec se lo sente anche nelle dita, che prude per la vibrazione della corda di un arco; e nel petto, lo sforzo fantasma di balzare sopra i tetti con i polmoni in fiamme; e sul ponte nasale, dove dovrebbe risiedere la maschera di Sentinel, e dove _risiede_ , in ogni altro modo a parte quello che Magnus riesce a vedere. 

Sul suo palmo, Magnus trascina una linea di elettricità statica. Anche Alec la sente lì. 

_No, è diverso_. L’elettricità gocciola su per l’avambraccio di Alec, dissipandoglisi nel sangue. Gli fa formicolare tutto il corpo. _No, quella non è una confessione, è solo desiderio. Tu lo desideri._

_E a che punto questo desiderio brucia e crea una frattura in te e tutto il resto si riversa fuori?_

Lo sguardo di Alec vira dalle loro dita unite su per la manica ricamata di Magnus, lungo l’ampiezza della sua spalla scolpita dalla giacca e si arresta sul nodo della cravatta nel punto in cui preme delicatamente contro la sua gola. La seta scura si abbina al suo completo. La pelle di Magnus risplende dorata alla luce della candela è c’è un bagliore nei suoi occhi. 

La bocca di Magnus, sbieca; Alec indugia sulle sue labbra e si umetta le proprie. Pensa ai baci, pensa di spingere giù la candela dal tavolo se dovesse chinarsi in avanti. Pensa di chiedere il conto.

«A che pensi?» domanda Magnus, la sua voce è un mormorio. I loro piatti sono stati portati via e ora Magnus sta sorseggiando un caffè nero, mentre Alec degusta il proprio cappuccino oltremodo zuccherato. Magnus si picchietta un punto sulla fronte, tra le sopracciglia. «Hai una piccola ruga qui da tutta la sera. A cosa stai pensando?».

_A te. A come sarebbe dirtelo. A come sarebbe stare con te._

Alec si sente come se potesse tremare e liberarsi della propria pelle, un tremito così violento che lui ne verrebbe escoriato. 

_Diglielo. Diglielo, diglielo._

La voce gli esce soffocata. «Mi piace… mi piace quel completo. Su di te. Ti sta bene».

La bocca di Magnus si arrotonda per la sorpresa e lui sbatte le palpebre, ispezionandosi i risvolti della giacca come se non l’avesse mai vista. «Questo straccetto? Non è niente, ce l’ho da anni. Ma ti ringrazio». Si interrompe, come se stesse soppesando le parole. Poi, con cautela, aggiunge: «Sto bene anche senza questo completo. Per la cronaca».

Una risata viene estratta dal petto di Alec, sorpresa, imbarazzata, deliziata. «Per la cronaca?».

Magnus fa un sorriso ampio. Disegna un punto di domanda sul palmo aperto di Alec con la punta delle dita. «Per la cronaca. Non si sa mai come potrebbe finire una serata».

«E come… vuoi che finisca questa serata?».

Magnus allora ride, come un diamante, tutto bordi appuntiti e bellissimo, e Alec non riesce a nascondere il proprio sorriso accaldato. Quando i loro occhi si incontrano, da una parte all’altra del tavolo, lo sguardo di Magnus guizza giù verso le labbra di Alec, ma Alec non distoglie lo sguardo, non stavolta.

«Chi dice che voglio che finisca?».

Il cuore di Alec martella. Il suo sguardo sfreccia verso il tavolo e poi torna su Magnus ma non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo a lungo. Il suo sorriso si incurva agli angoli. Si sente come se fosse in piedi su un precipizio e la notte precipita sotto di lui, ma quel brivido adrenalinico del sapere che sta per saltare scorre sfrenato nelle sue vene. 

«Il mio caffè si è raffreddato» sussurra Magnus. «Che ne dici se ce ne andiamo di qui?».

Alec annuisce velocemente. «Sì» dice, con la voce roca, «sì. D’accordo. Dove… vuoi andare?».

Magnus si alza in piedi, raddrizzandosi il taglio della giacca, e lo sguardo di Alec rimane incollato alla rotazione fluida delle sue spalle. Magnus infila una banconota da cento dollari sotto alla tazzina del caffè e poi un cameriere appare con i loro cappotti e i loro ombrelli. Magnus lo ringrazia a bassa voce e poi inclina il capo e mette il broncio mentre guarda Alec, come se volesse dire che non aveva pianificato nulla per quella parte della serata, ma non volesse farlo. Non stasera. Sta dando il controllo ad Alec, come se sapesse già che Alec gli dirà qualcosa, prima che la serata sia terminata, che potrebbe cambiare tutto. 

«Mi piacerebbe solo fare una passeggiata» dice Magnus. C’è questo brio nei suoi occhi che fa venire a voglia ad Alec di contorcersi. «Questa città non è così cupa e tenebrosa, a dispetto di quello che i giornali possono farti credere».

____________________

Fuori sta piovendo, come sempre. La guglia dell’Empire State scompare tra le nuvole, macchiando il cielo di un viola fluorescente. Il freddo si nebulizza sul volto di Alec, simile alla rugiada sulle sue guance e sulle sue ciglia.

A volte sembra che New York obbedisca ad una legge universale secondo cui deve piovere sempre, per tema che la città stessa smetta di esistere, le luci brillanti e le automobili che sfrecciano sono un miraggio che fuoriescono dalla nebbia. Alec non sarebbe sorpreso se riuscisse ad oltrepassare l’asfalto e il vetro come fumo. 

Alec tiene l’ombrello in alto, facendo cenno a Magnus di raggiungerlo al di sotto. È un ombrello grande, grande abbastanza perché possano starci entrambi senza doversi toccare, ma a Magnus non importa. La notte è fredda e il respiro si ghiaccia e Magnus fa scivolare la mano nella curva del braccio di Alec senza pensarci due volte, tirandolo vicino.

La pioggia assomiglia ad un sintetizzatore rullante dove colpisce l’ombrello, scivolando giù dalla stoffa in gocce grosse fino alle punte delle loro scarpe. Ma Magnus – Magnus è caldo, premuto contro il fianco di Alec, e profuma di sandalo, delicato e terroso e vagamente dolce. Alec non riesce a sentire l’odore della città impregnata di pioggia, ma c’è di più: vi è anche cieco, per il modo in cui la pioggia crea questo sipario di foschia tutt’attorno a loro. Il giallo dei lampioni e le luci vaganti dei fari delle automobili sono tenui, e il bagliore azzurro dei grattacieli soprastanti è liminale; il rombo dei motori delle automobili che sfrecciano attraverso le pozzanghere con i loro tergicristalli cigolanti è un po’ più che un ronzio; e la pioggia costringe tutti a camminare sul marciapiede nascosti sotto ai cappotti e agli ombrelli, con le teste chine per tenere l’acqua lontana dai loro occhi. 

C’è della privacy nel non essere in grado di vedere i volti delle altre persone. Anonimità. Intimità nel modo in cui solo una città con milioni di persone ti può concedere. Nessun altro lo sta guardando, per cui Alec ha l’opportunità di essere sé stesso, mettendosi a nudo. Può stringersi più vicino. Può arrendersi al ritmo regolare e battente del suo cuore. 

Ruba un’occhiata a Magnus dalla coda dell’occhio e trova Magnus che sorride fra sé e sé – e non è un fiume di affetto che Alec prova in quel momento, quanto più lo srotolarsi lento e graduale di qualcosa che si è già radicato nel suo petto. Indubbiamente, è bellissimo. Il calore si diffonde in lui, come se il neon stesso gli penetrasse nel corpo e Alec traboccasse di questa eterea luce bianca. Si sente presente in un momento che scivola e si fa strada tra tutti gli altri momenti, una realtà elettromagnetica, dove New York attorno a lui è annebbiata dalla pioggia ma lui e Magnus sono nitidamente a fuoco. 

Magnus lo sorprende a guardare. Strizza il braccio di Alec: _non distogliere lo sguardo,_ sembra dire coi suoi occhi. Alec non distoglie lo sguardo. Non c’è universo, reale o irreale, in cui potrebbe farlo.

Non c’è violenza qui. Non ci sono archi e frecce; non c’è magia; non c’è omicidio che macchi i marciapiedi col rosso del sangue. È tutto lavato via, tutto il lerciume, tutta la sporcizia, l’odore dell’asfalto scivoloso e delle sigarette accartocciate e della birra versata. Tutti gli eroi mascherati e le coscienze sporche. 

Qui, ora, c’è solo Alec, ci sono solo loro, nascosti dalla pioggia. Il ricordo della sua maschera, la sensazione fantasma dei suoi parabracci, il suo arco appeso sulla spalla, viene tutto strappato via, scivolando dalla sua pelle bagnata, e si lascia alle spalle solo Alec, come dovrebbe essere, sincero e tremante e in carne viva e molto lontano dalla realtà. Si muove attraverso un sogno. Magari Alec è proprio come tutta quella gente in quel ristorante, che finge che non ci sia il male quando non può essere visto.

Ma non sembra così. Non sembra affatto così.

«Alexander?» chiede Magnus, «Stai bene?».

«Sì» esala Alec. Guarda Magnus in modo più audace adesso, non è uno sguardo rubato. _Qui_ , pensa. _È qui che riesco a dirglielo. Diglielo. Bacialo. Dio, la so ancora la differenza?_

La loro andatura rallenta, già un vagabondaggio, ma ora indugia in un momento che Alec vorrebbe estendere per l’eternità senza lasciarlo finire mai. Magnus inarca le sopracciglia: _continua._

Alec scuote il capo con un sorriso sghembo. «Mi sento… mi sento me stesso. È difficile da spiegare».

«Ti senti reale?».

Alec ode un mormorio dal passato: “ _Pensi di non essere abbastanza coraggioso da dire a quest’uomo che – com’era? Che ti fa sentire reale, che appunto ti fa sentire reale?_ ”.

Annuisce. Poi mormora: «Sì. Sì, è così».

«Sono contento» dice Magnus. «Dovresti provarci più spesso. Ti dona».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, colpendo delicatamente Magnus con la propria spalla. «Lo terrò a mente».

La linea immaginaria che tiene separate le sue interiora da ciò che c’è all’esterno – la linea che si sfoca, a volte, quando Sentinel sconfina in Alec – scompare completamente. _Sentinel_ scompare, ma non sembra che Alec abbia perso una parte di sé nel mentre; non rimane uno spazio vuoto da riempire di luce e rumore e pioggia. C’è solo lui, il corpo, la sensazione consapevole del suo braccio premuto contro quello di Magnus, del suo respiro che si appanna nella notte. 

Si sente umano, privo del suffisso _super._ Solo umano. 

«Oh» dice allora Magnus. Solleva il mento verso l’alto. «Guarda un po’».

Alec solleva lo sguardo, seguendo gli occhi di Magnus. Sono ad un incrocio di cinque strade, dove i grattacieli incombono e la luce bianca si rifrange sulle lastre di vetro, policromatica sotto il rosa delle nuvole basse. I manifesti lampeggiano di luci brillanti e parole ancor più brillanti: persone bellissime che lavorano come modelli per mostrare vestiti altrettanto belli, pubblicità di bevande gassate e della Samsung, strato su strato di elettricità che ronza, disorientante e caleidoscopica, una chiesa dell’elettricità americana. File di taxi gialli mandano su di giri il motore e suonano il clacson in una sinfonia, i semafori cambiano dal rosso al verde e poi tornano al rosso, il tutto sfuocato dalla pioggia in un’unica macchia iridescente.

Il colore si rifrange sull’asfalto bagnato come un miraggio, e il riflesso della città sembra un altro mondo proprio sotto i loro piedi. Forse, se Alec dovesse scendere dal marciapiede ed entrare nella pozzanghera più vicina, cadrebbe nel cielo scuro e meditabondo di un mondo sottosopra. 

«Uh» dice Alec, «non avrei mai pensato che la città potesse essere così».

«È appropriato, non trovi?» commenta Magnus. Lentamente, la sua mano scivola lungo la manica di Alec. «Persino New York indossa una maschera per impedirci di vedere il suo vero volto, eppure eccola qui, a darcene un assaggio. Mi fa sentire speranzoso».

_Speranza._ La parola riverbera, un diapason di un pensiero, silenziato solamente dal momento in cui le dita di Magnus finalmente trovano quelle di Alec, intrecciandosi all’interno della tasca del cappotto di Alec. Spinge energia statica nel palmo di Alec.

Il respiro di Alec pizzica, ma gli occhi di Magnus sono concentrati dritto davanti a sé, la sua bocca è sollevata in un sorriso caustico.

«Forza» dice, «continuiamo a camminare. Per quanto sia bello, voglio togliermi da questa pioggia».

I pochi isolati che mancano all’ufficio passano troppo in fretta tra pozzanghere schivate e vapore che si gonfia a ondate dalle grate della metropolitana, e Alec non riesce a fermare il precipitare del suo cuore quando svoltano l’angolo e la scritta d’ottone del _Tribunal_ è lì di fronte a loro, di un marrone verdastro e sporco sotto la pioggia. Magnus fa scivolare via la propria mano da quella di Alec per strisciare la propria tessera sulla porta e farli entrare nell’edificio. Fa un cenno col capo all’addetto alla sicurezza, ma Alec resta indietro, disorientato, a camminare sulle impronte di Magnus, contando ogni segno bagnato sul pavimento di linoleum.

Magnus fa strada fino al proprio ufficio, togliendo l’ombrello dalle mani di Alec e gettandolo nel portaombrelli dietro la porta. Si toglie il cappotto, gettando anche quello su uno dei propri schedari, e poi oltrepassa Alec con facilità per andare a prendere il whiskey, lasciando Alec in piedi in mezzo alla stanza. 

«Un drink?» chiede Magnus, girando sui tacchi con uno svolazzo, tenendo dei bicchieri in mano. Il suo sorriso è ampio e sicuro di sé; la pelle di Alec è bollente e Alec abbandona il proprio cappotto e si allenta la cravatta, due dita infilate contro la gola. La pressione nella stanza cambia. 

(Un tocco invisibile sulla nuca di Alec).

Magnus schiocca la lingua, versando un drink a entrambi. Porge ad Alec il bicchiere, i suoi occhi lo seguono fino alle labbra di Alec, aspettando che Alec prenda un sorso prima di prenderne uno a propria volta. 

Il liquore brucia un po’. Alec fa una smorfia mentre sobbolle nella sua bocca, si raccoglie nel suo petto e fa ardere ulteriormente il calore nel suo stomaco. Magnus ride, una volta, spinge da parte la pila di documenti e si siede sul bordo della scrivania, solo le punte delle scarpe sfiorano il pavimento. Osserva Alec spudoratamente, prendendo un altro sorso grato mentre Alec si avvicina, ad un audace passo di distanza dall’essere circondato dalle gambe di Magnus. 

«Alec» dice semplicemente Magnus, ma il suono del suo nome è come una convocazione, come una chiamata alle armi. Allunga una mano e traccia con le dita lo sterno di Alec, e poi trascina la mano verso il basso, sentendo il piano del petto di Alec muoversi con un inspiro improvviso. Le sue dita sfiorano i bottoni della camicia di Alec. Il tocco è bollente. 

Alec deglutisce visibilmente. «Sì?».

Magnus prende tra le dita l’estremità della cravatta di Alec e tira, incoraggiando Alec ad avvicinarsi. Si sporge all’indietro sulla scrivania e divarica le ginocchia mentre Alec ci si infila in mezzo. Alec deve mettere giù il proprio bicchiere.

«Magnus…».

Magnus emette un suono a labbra chiuse, prendendo un altro sorso del proprio drink mentre si rigira la cravatta di Alec tra le dita. Le sue nocche sfiorano le bende di Alec, sotto la camicia, e Alec si inclina in avanti, sorreggendosi con un palmo sulla coscia di Magnus.

Lentamente, Alec solleva lo sguardo. Il bicchiere di Magnus è premuto contro il suo labbro inferiore, ma non sta bevendo; dietro il bicchiere la sua bocca, arrossata, si incurva in un sorriso schivo.

«Oh, quindi _adesso_ fai l’ardito» mormora. Sembra senza fiato. «Beh, in tal caso…». Lascia andare la cravatta di Alec e la sua mano si muove sul fianco di Alec, guidandolo più vicino.

Le dita di Alec affondano nella carne della coscia di Magnus. Il cuore gli martella nel petto. Sa cosa sta per succedere. Ma prima deve pronunciare quelle parole. «Magnus – devo dirti una cosa –».

«Puoi dirmi quello che vuoi» sussurra Magnus, ma sta guardando la bocca di Alec e le sue dita accarezzano il fianco di Alec ed è molto difficile concentrarsi.

«Quello che hai detto – prima» continua Alec, «sulla città. Sulla sua maschera –».

Magnus si tira a sedere diritto, appoggiando il whiskey sulla scrivania; il liquore schizza sul dorso della sua mano, ma lui non è disposto a togliere gli occhi di dosso ad Alec e Alec percepisce il suo respiro contro la mascella. «Sì?» sussurra Magnus. «Che c’è?».

Il bicchiere colpisce il lato del telefono sulla scrivania, spostandolo dal proprio posto. A Magnus non importa, ma Alec se ne accorge, anche quando il palmo di Magnus è appoggiato sulla sua nuca. La minuscola luce rossa sul telefono lampeggia nella sua direzione.

Alec aggrotta la fronte. «E quella cos’è?» domanda. 

«La segreteria» mormora Magnus. Allunga una mano alla cieca verso il telefono, premendo il tasto della riproduzione vicino alla luce rossa. Il trillo di risposta è stridulo, ma lo sguardo di Magnus ritorna su Alec mentre entrambe le sue mani trovano il collo di Alec e scivolano verso l’alto, chiudendosi a conchetta attorno le sue mandibole: trattiene Alec presente, solare, come se fosse Magnus ad essere nella sua orbita e la _sua_ orbita soltanto e tutto il mondo fosse secondario. 

E oh – mentre Magnus guida la bocca di Alec più vicino alla propria – Alec vorrebbe solo che fosse così.

“ _Magnus, sono io_ ” giunge la voce di Luke dalla segreteria telefonica e Alec soffre il momento dell’impatto, l’atterraggio di emergenza di ritorno alla realtà. Osserva l’espressione meravigliata di Magnus schiarirsi, affilarsi, diventare immobile – una frazione di secondo dalle labbra di Alec.

“ _Ho provato a chiamarti, ma non riuscivo a raggiungerti in ufficio, e quando sono passato immagino che fossi uscito. Senti, io – non c’è un modo semplice per dirtelo_ –”.

Le dita di Magnus affondano nella pelle di Alec. Non sta respirando. Sono abbastanza vicini perché Alec riuscirebbe a percepirlo, se così fosse.

Alec si umetta le labbra. «Magnus» sussurra. «Magnus?».

“ _C’è stato un altro omicidio. Un altro incendio doloso, a Brooklyn, vicino al loft. Si tratta di un super, una donna, sulla ventina – abbiamo trovato il portafoglio non lontano dal corpo, conteneva ancora la carta d’identità e le carte di credito… il suo nome è Dorothea Rollins. Penso che la conoscessi – si faceva chiamare Salem_ ”.

La luce si prosciuga nello sguardo di Magnus.

“ _Solo – chiamami quando puoi. Sarò occupato con questa faccenda per tutta la notte, per cui non sarò a casa. Fa’ un salto al commissariato se hai bisogno di me. Fammi sapere se stai bene_ ”.

La segreteria si interrompe con un altro trillo stridulo. E, per un momento, c’è solo un silenzio assordante.

Il cuore di Alec gli batte nelle orecchie.

«Magnus».

Le mani di Magnus si allontanano di colpo dalla mandibola di Alec come se avesse preso la scossa. Si strappa via dallo spazio tra Alec e la scrivania e balza verso il telefono. La segreteria lo informa che ha tre chiamate perse, ma non ci sono altri messaggi. Magnus serra le dita nel palmo con così tanta forza che gli si sbiancano le nocche, flettendosi sotto la pelle, e poi, lentamente, compone un numero che conosce a memoria. Mette il telefono in vivavoce. Il segnale di centrale riecheggia stridulo nell’ufficio, le quattro mura sono un’improvvisa camera di riverberazione: uno squillo, due squilli, dieci squilli insistenti, e poi –.

La voce di una donna. “ _Ciao, sono Dot Rollins. Non posso rispondere al telefono in questo momento, ma lasciami pure un messaggio_ …”.

Un rumore sofferente e infranto fuoriesce dal petto di Magnus in modo così repentino che fa sobbalzare Alec. Magnus gira attorno alla scrivania, afferrando la pila di cartelline che aveva spinto da parte, traboccano tutte di fotocopie e ritagli di giornale, e apre la prima. 

Il trillo della segreteria è violento.

Alec è immobile. Le sue mani, ancora calde; la sua bocca formicola ancora nell’attesa. Il suo cuore, interrotto a metà battito. Ci sono così tante cose a cui sa che dovrebbe star pensando: _un altro omicidio. Un altro super. Il Circolo è ancora là fuori. Le elezioni non hanno fermato niente. È stato Luke a trovare il corpo? Luke ha cercato forse di mettersi in contatto con Sentinel mentre Alec era –._

Non riesce a sopportare il pensiero. Dentro la sua testa: solamente rumore bianco, un nubifragio tonante senza il sospiro di sollievo che accompagna la pioggia. 

_Cos’è –._

_Cos’è appena successo?_

Magnus si getta alle spalle dei fogli di carta, abbandonando i documenti sul pavimento con la disperazione maniacale di un uomo che cerca qualcosa di fondamentale, ma Alec non riesce a muoversi. Lo spazio freddo dove si era trovato Magnus, il calore lasciato dalle sue mani sulla vita di Alec – sembra un colpo di frusta, che lo comprime riducendolo in poltiglia. L’istante, frantumato, scricchiola sotto le sue scarpe. Qualcosa dentro di lui si spezza in modo udibile.

Salem. Dot Rollins _._ Ha già sentito quel nome. Ha già visto quel nome, scritto da qualche parte –.

«Magnus –».

«Cazzo» espira Magnus, un sibilo forzato tra i denti stretti. Tiene un raccoglitore aperto tra le braccia, rovesciando un foglio di carta graffettato in cima. C’è la foto in bianco e nero di una donna agganciata sotto, assieme ad una serie di articoli di giornale e un numero di telefono scribacchiato con la grafia di Magnus. 

Alec riconosce la donna nella foto. L’ha già vista.

Cazzo, _l’ha vista_ più di una volta. 

Era nell’ufficio di Magnus la sera in cui Magnus l’ha trascinato ad Idris – Alec ricorda la paura nei suoi occhi mentre gli era passata accanto in corridoio – e –.

La sera in cui Magnus ha incontrato Sentinel per la prima volta. Era lì anche quella volta. Sulla porta, con la sigaretta. Alec ora se la ricorda come se fosse chiaro come il sole. _La stessa donna…_

La mandibola di Magnus si irrigidisce. I tendini del suo collo sono spogli nell’ombra e nella monotona luce gialla. Le sue dita inanellate si serrano attorno al bordo del raccoglitore, raggrinzando la carta.

Nei suoi occhi Alec vede una lenta e orribile presa di coscienza.

E non è una cosa che Alec abbia già visto sul viso di Magnus prima, e, Dio, è lancinante, perché è vecchia e dimenticata e ripescata da un luogo che Alec sa che Magnus tiene sottochiave da molto tempo ormai.

Alec obbliga le proprie gambe a muoversi. Si muove attorno alla scrivania e sbircia oltre la spalla di Magnus. L’etichetta in cima al raccoglitore dice: “ _Dorothea Rollins_ ”, e ad Alec si gela il sangue nelle vene. _Oh no._

«Magnus» dice di nuovo. Le sue dita si muovono furtivamente sulle scapole di Magnus, ma l’intero corpo di Magnus si irrigidisce al tocco. «Magnus, mi dispiace tanto –».

«La conoscevo» sussurra Magnus. «Sapevo che cos’era. Dot è mia _amica_ , la conosco da quando avevamo vent’anni, noi – noi uscivamo a bere insieme. Ho anche seguito Salem sui giornali, ho conservato tutti i ritagli. Sapevo persino che era nei guai – è venuta a trovarmi, una settimana fa, proprio qui in ufficio, quella sera – quella sera che siamo andati a Idris, ti ricordi? – e me l’ha detto. Pensava che qualcuno la stesse seguendo. Ho messo il suo fascicolo sulla pila. Le ho detto –».

«Magnus –».

«Le ho detto che me ne sarei occupato. Le ho detto che l’avrei aiutata. _Ma ho solo messo il suo fascicolo sulla pila_ ».

Magnus si volta a guardare Alec in quel momento. I suoi occhi sono infervorati; un fuoco selvaggio, martoriato; e Alec gli vede dritto nel cuore, aperto ed eviscerato, che sanguina liberamente contro il palmo tremante di Alec. Un’ustione, una ferita, un terrore, una furia.

«È morta». Magnus fa cadere il raccoglitore con un tonfo e serra le dita attorno al bordo della scrivania finché le nocche non sporgono da sotto la pelle. Il suo corpo intero trema con un inspiro; lo shock lo inonda. «Io – io non – è _morta_. Ed è colpa _mia_ ».

Alec allunga una mano, ma non sa dove toccare, _come toccare_ , per alleviare il suo dolore. «Che cosa –» balbetta, «Magnus, no, non è – non dipende da te, non è colpa tua –».

Magnus ride in modo brusco, in modo isterico; potrebbe essere un singhiozzo.

«Hai sentito Luke. È stata ammazzata finché eravamo fuori, Alexander» dice. «Finché eravamo fuori a fingere che quest’orribile realtà non esista, proprio come tutti gli altri, e io non – io non ero alla mia scrivania a svolgere il lavoro che avevo _promesso_ a Dot che avrei svolto. Se fossi stato qui, forse, forse sarei stato in grado di – l’ho vista _la settimana scorsa_ , perdio, e avrei dovuto dare un’occhiata al suo caso e non l’ho fatto e avrei potuto fare qualcosa». Magnus fa una risata nasale, la sua espressione è contorta dal dolore. «È colpa mia, eccome».

«Magnus, mi dispiace tanto –». Alec preme il palmo della mano sulla schiena di Magnus nel tentativo di confortarlo, di inseguire la vicinanza di qualche momento prima. Ma non è mai stato bravo a sapere come confortare qualcuno, le sue mani callose sono fatte per scoccare frecce e tendere le corde di un arco, non per il cordoglio delicato e gentile, e si vede: l’intero corpo di Magnus si irrigidisce come se Alec l’avesse ustionato. 

Alec ritrae la mano. 

Non sa che fare. Ha già visto il dolore, ha già visto il senso di colpa, ma mai aggrovigliato all’interno di qualcuno a cui tiene così tanto – e non sa come fare per farlo sparire. Non sa come porvi rimedio – perché, _cazzo_ , che cosa può mai dire o fare per migliorare la situazione? – e questo lo ferisce più di quanto non sia mai stato ferito in precedenza.

Non ha il potere di cambiare il passato. Non può manipolare il tempo e portare indietro l’orologio di cinque minuti.

Non può salvare la vita di qualcuno solo con uno schiocco di dita.

(Ma Dio, vorrebbe poterlo fare).

«Magnus» ci riprova, ancora una volta. Il bisogno di un tocco, di riavere le sue mani su Magnus, lo sovrasta, ma Alec lo trattiene, lo ingurgita, canalizza l’incontrollabile tremore nelle sue mani nell’affondare le unghie nella carne del suo palmo finché non fa male. Invece, sussurra: «Dimmi cosa vuoi che faccia».

Le dita di Magnus si tendono e poi si rilassano sul bordo della scrivania. La linea delle sue spalle si ammorbidisce e, lentamente, Magnus si rimette in piedi ad altezza completa con un espiro calcolato. Il suo sguardo guizza su Alec e, nei suoi occhi, Alec trova la rassegnazione che eclissa il desiderio come il trascinamento lento di una nube temporalesca sulla luna, asfissiandolo, soffocandolo, rinchiudendolo di nuovo nella scatola dove deve stare.

_In un altro mondo,_ sembra dire. _In un’altra vita, forse potremmo avere quello che desideri._

_In un altro universo, forse ci sarebbe concesso._

Magnus allunga di nuovo una mano verso il telefono, componendo il numero di Luke. La sua mano si arresta, proprio prima di sollevare la cornetta, e lui chiude gli occhi, cercando un momento di penitenza che certamente pensa essere immeritato.

Un secondo di panico pizzica nella gola di Alec. Il calore gli si raccoglie dietro agli occhi.

«Magnus» lo supplica di nuovo, « _ti prego_ ».

«Devo chiamare Luke» dice Magnus senza aprire gli occhi. «Devo… devo andare al commissariato, impedire a quei segugi del _Times_ di renderlo un circo degli orrori, qualcuno dovrà chiamare la famiglia di Dot – devo andare. Devo… devo lavorare».

E non sembra freddo, ma sembra diverso, perché il calore indugiante e il sorriso schivo e la sensazione di essere soli insieme nella vastità dell’universo sono scomparsi. Ora, Alec si sente allo sbando. Riesce a vederlo nello sguardo di Magnus: le sue mura, erette di nuovo in fretta; la distanza invisibile tra loro, che cresce più di quanto una mano possa tendersi; ad Alec non è più concesso vedere all’interno.

_No,_ pensa. _No, non farlo. Non adesso._

«Beh, posso aiutarti» dice Alec in fretta. Allunga una mano verso il fascicolo abbandonato di Dot, ma Magnus è più veloce, sottraendolo alla sua portata. Alec si immobilizza, la sua mano mezza tesa; quando guarda Magnus, quello che scopre non è semplicemente qualcosa che può comprendere.

( _È questo che ti meriti per aver voluto qualcosa che non puoi avere_ ).

«Alec, no, non fa niente» dice Magnus. La sua voce si spezza. «Non stasera. Ho bisogno di… _devi_ andare. Per favore».

Alec aggrotta la fronte. «Andare? Andare dove?».

«A casa».

«A casa?» chiede, e poi fa di nuovo un passo in avanti, spingendosi nello spazio personale di Magnus, chinando il capo per cercare di incrociare lo sguardo di Magnus. «Magnus, non capisco – stasera, pensavo che noi – io posso aiutarti. Permettimi di essere qui per te».

Magnus si volta di scatto a fronteggiarlo. I suoi occhi sono intensi. _Umidi_.

«Stasera – stasera è stato tutto» insiste, «è stata magnifica, e pensavo – ho pensato davvero, per un istante, che noi potessimo –». Si interrompe, come se non fosse capace di trovare le parole, con un cenno del capo. C’è qualcosa che non sta dicendo. Qualcosa che _non può_ dire. Finisce solo col ripetersi. «Devo andare».

Ad Alec sembra di essere stato infradiciato con acqua gelida. Fa un passo indietro, dritto come un soldato con le mani che penzolano molli lungo i fianchi, e osserva Magnus per un lungo istante. Magnus non distoglie lo sguardo, ma non sembra nemmeno che stia incontrando gli occhi di Alec, non sul serio. È da qualche altra parte, molto, molto lontano da qui –.

E molto lontano da Alec.

Alec sa quando scegliere le proprie battaglie. Vorrebbe non saperlo, vorrebbe essere come Jace, abbastanza folle da gettarsi a capofitto nelle cose che non può vincere; vorrebbe sapere come piantare per terra i piedi e non essere colpito dalle tempeste infinite di New York. Sa che è già riuscito a fare entrambe le cose in precedenza. 

Ma non davanti a Magnus. Magnus è una frattura flebile nel suo coraggio; Magnus è il punto in cui il controllo gli sfugge dalla presa e Alec rimane ad artigliare alla sua ricerca nel fango. Qualche momento fa, era ad un respiro di distanza dal riversare il proprio cuore, e ora –.

_Sono io,_ sussurra la vocina nella testa di Alec. Solo che ora è lontana anche quella e, lentamente, le parole che era così sicuro di dire cominciano a svanire. _Sono io, sono Sentinel. Non eri tu quello che doveva essere là fuori stasera a tenere le persone al sicuro. Questa non è colpa tua –._

_Perché è colpa mia._

Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. 

Alec deglutisce visibilmente, fissando intensamente le line sulla scrivania. Con la coda dell’occhio osserva Magnus sfregare il pollice contro l’indice e il bordo del raccoglitore sul tavolo è colpito da una boccata di vento immaginaria. 

«D’accordo» dice. Comprime la delusione nel suo stomaco, pressandola nel modo più piccolo in cui riesce a ridurla, e se ha un sapore più amaro, non permetterà che gli traspaia sul volto. È bravo in questo. «D’accordo. Allora io – allora io vado».

Afferra l’ombrello dal portaombrelli accanto alla porta, ma Magnus non si muove da dietro la scrivania. I suoi occhi sono ricaduti sul telefono e lo sta fissando come se si aspettasse che prendesse vita tra le sue mani.

Il cuore di Alec si inceppa. _Resta,_ gli dice. _Resta. Digli quello che avevi bisogno di dirgli. Digli che sei Sentinel, digli quello che lui significa per te._

«Ci vediamo domani, allora» offre invece Alec, fermandosi sulla porta aperta. Fuori, il corridoio è completamente buio; nemmeno Alec riesce a vedere la via d’uscita. Una mano invisibile sembra spingerlo oltre, insistente nell’oscurità. «Magnus, se hai bisogno di una mano –».

«Te lo farò sapere» lo interrompe Magnus. Solleva lo sguardo, finalmente, ma il suo sorriso teso non raggiunge i suoi occhi. «Ci vediamo domani, Alexander. Buonanotte».

“ _Anche a te_ ” è fuori luogo, per cui Alec non lo dice. Se ne va senza dire nemmeno una parola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunque… vi avevo detto che Alec si sarebbe fatto una bella dormita in questo capitolo! È così un peccato per… tutto il resto…
> 
> Mi sono divertita molto a New York, comunque! Times Square di sera sotto la pioggia era ogni _aesthetic_ di questa storia portata in vita e penso che mia sorella si sia rotta le scatole delle mie chiacchiere sui supereroi. Ma abbiamo anche decretato che saltare tra i palazzi di NYC sia praticamente impossibile e quindi tutta questa storia è diventata opinabile. Oh, beh.
> 
> Comunque, sentite. Mi piace sul serio scrivere _romance_ , giuro. Adoro quel momento a precipizio, quel tira e molla, quella pausa proprio prima di un bacio… ma sapete cosa mi piace di più? L’angst, cavolo. Adoro l’angst. I prossimi capitoli saranno tremendi (per voi) (non per me, io li amo), ma costituiscono alcune delle mie parti preferite di questa storia, dal momento che vediamo sul serio Alec precipitare, Sentinel e Nightlock innamorarsi come Dio comanda, e anche quanto Magnus è lacerato dalla distanza che forza tra sé e Nightlock, e questo dovere che ha nei confronti della gente di New York e tutti gli altri super, a danno della sua stessa felicità. La fine di questo capitolo e il prossimo capitolo sono davvero la mia ode all’episodio 2x18, se non l’avevate già capito…
> 
> Questo capitolo non è betato, quindi so che ci sono errori di battitura ovunque! Li sistemerò più avanti! Non potevo più guardare questo capitolo nel mio Google Doc, DOVEVO RILASCIARLO NEL VUOTO
> 
> Grazie a tutti per tutti i commenti nello scorso capitolo! Non riesco ad esprimere quanto sia d'aiuto leggere i pensieri e le sensazioni di ognuno su questa storia, dal momento che ognuno ha una propria posizione sulle questioni morali ed è molto interessante!
> 
> Venite a farmi visita su [tumblr ](https://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/)e urlatemi nell'inbox!
> 
> Mi trovate anche su [twitter ](https://twitter.com/bootheghost)se volete fare due chiacchiere su questa ff... e cavolo se mi piace parlare di questa ff. Mentre leggete twittate con l'hashtag #ficacoldnight :D
> 
> Lasciate dei kudos se siete arrivati alla fine di questo capitolo e lasciatemi un commento coi vostri pensieri, con la vostra citazione preferita, con le vostre speranze su quello che succederà, un vostro consiglio per il povero Alec... ve ne sarei eternamente grata! 
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo… in cui Magnus compie una scelta tra sé stesso e la città, Alec ne soffre le conseguenze, e Sentinel e Nightlock si rendono conto di quanto abbiano bisogno l’uno dell’altro.


	13. Amore da mattatoio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Capisco che sei arrabbiato!» sbotta Alec. «Sono arrabbiato anch’io, ma questo – non è colpa tua se è morta, per cui piantala di fare così –».
> 
> «Così come?» domanda Nightlock, camminando a grandi passi verso Alec. Alec cerca di fare un passo indietro, ma è già premuto contro il muro, e i mattoni ruvidi gli grattano l’armatura. Raddrizza le spalle e stringe i denti, incrociando lo sguardo rovente di Nightlock con quanta più testardaggine riesce a racimolare.
> 
> «Così come, Sentinel?» chiede di nuovo Nightlock, facendo un altro passo in avanti. Una corrente parassita si affretta lungo l’orlo della maschera di Alec nel punto in cui gli affonda nella pelle. Riesce a percepire il calore rovente che si irradia dal corpo di Nightlock. «Di fare il difficile? Peggio? Di essere tremendo? Perché, ti prego, lo so già».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera ciurma e buona domenica! 
> 
> Che dire, incredibile, per una volta torno a postare in orario (circa). Ho cercato di destreggiarmi fra i vari assignment che ci danno in uni e il lavoro per fare il possibile per essere giusta nell'aggiornamento, soprattutto dopo l'ultima scena dello scorso capitolo. Immagino che la vostra curiosità sia tanta, per cui per oggi poche chiacchiere e vi lascio direttamente al capitolo 13, che conclude il quarto atto, e vedremo che Magnus deve fare una scelta: Alec o... tutti gli altri.
> 
> Grazie come sempre di cuore a chi mi scrive per commentare con me questa traduzione e a chi nel suo piccolo la supporta anche dedicandoci solo un po' di tempo senza palesarsi. Vi adoro, dal prim* all'ultim*. In fondo al capitolo trovate come sempre le note di theprophetlemonade (che vi raccomando di leggere per questo capitolo in particolare) e una piccola anticipazione su cosa succederà nel prossimo aggiornamento. Vi ricordo anche l'hashtag su twitter #ficacoldnight! 
> 
> Buona lettura e a presto! Un abbraccio, 
> 
> _Stars_.
> 
> **ATTENZIONE** : Questo capitolo contiene una scena di natura sessuale. Non è sana. Potete trovare ulteriori informazioni nelle note di coda (non prive di spoiler) se siete preoccupati di cosa si tratta.

_“E la parte in cui ti spingo  
appiattito contro il muro e ogni parte del tuo corpo sfrega contro i mattoni,  
_ _taci, ci sto arrivando.”_

– Richard Siken, _Litany in Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out_  
  


_  
“Ma non pensi che volessi che lui  
mi spingesse contro le automobili abbandonate, la ruggine e la frizione  
che mi ammaccavano la spina dorsale mentre lui mi strattonava la cerniera  
con i denti?”_

– Traci Brimhall, _Dueling Sonnets on the Railroad Tracks_

_Va’ a casa, Alec._

_Va’ a casa._

Alec non va a casa. 

____________________

È Sentinel a passare al quartier generale quella sera, non Alec.

 _Alec_ si è perso da qualche parte lungo la strada, lasciato in un vicolo o nei fanali di un’automobile o sulla soglia dell’ufficio di Magnus. Le luci dei corridoi bianchi di Idris sono intense e spietate; la sua ombra si disintegra. Ogni passo è un eco che non era più abituato ad udire.

 _Stupido. Stupido per aver dimenticato. Stupido per aver finto._

Raj lo avvicina nel refettorio, chiedendogli perché non sia fuori, di ronda, ma Alec lo ignora. Lydia lo intercetta nello spogliatoio mentre toglie la sua faretra di riserva da dov’è appesa al muro e gli dice che Maryse e Robert vogliono vederlo. Annuisce; lei aggrotta la fronte; non gli chiede se stia bene.

Non è sicuro di stare bene. Non è sicuro di riuscire a rispondere a quella domanda quando ha appena lasciato Magnus da solo in ufficio con la morte della sua amica ai suoi piedi. 

Dot Rollins non sta bene. Dot Rollins è _morta._

Alec non riesce a mettere piede in ascensore per raggiungere l’attico; se i suoi genitori vogliono trovarlo, possono mandare Underhill. Possono mandare Jace. Diamine, possono scendere le scale di persona e venire a bussare alla porta della sala di addestramento – ma Alec probabilmente non li sentirà.

La sala di addestramento è deserta: freddi pavimenti di acciaio e luci artificiali. Alec sistema una fila di bersagli di carta lungo la parete di fondo e sceglie una freccia dalla faretra. La incocca; l’impennaggio gli fa il solletico alle dita, ma Alec non lo percepisce. Non ne sente il peso, l’affilatura, la determinazione.

Con un sibilo tende all’indietro la corda dell’arco fino all’angolo della sua bocca e i suoi occhi seguono la lunga linea della freccia verso il bersaglio. La distanza diminuisce. Colpirà il centro del bersaglio senza nemmeno battere ciglio, ma non lascia volare la freccia. La trattiene fino a che non gli trema la mano, fino a che la corda non gli affonda nei polpastrelli come un filo metallico.

Forse, se riesce a farsi sanguinare, sentirà qualcosa. Il sangue appiccicoso sulle dita, la puntura della corda contro il labbro – si sente frastornato. C’è uno spazio dentro di lui che prima non c’era. Vacuità. Ha bisogno di riempirla.

Sente la corda spaccargli la pelle: il più piccolo dei tagli e lo zampillio di una singola goccia di sangue. Non è sufficiente a fargli distogliere gli occhi dal bersaglio, ma il suono della porta che si chiude alle sue spalle lo è. 

«Alec?» lo chiama Izzy, e solo quello, solo il suo nome, è sufficiente a fargli abbassare la freccia e allentare la corda. Si volta a guardarla e l’espressione di lei è seria.

Gli occhi di Izzy esaminano accuratamente le sue mani nude, le sue nocche, la singola macchia di sangue sulla punta del suo indice. Va alla ricerca, sulla sua pelle, del reticolo delle cicatrici bianche e familiari, ma quelle che Alec porta stasera non sono visibili.

Non ha molta importanza. Izzy non ha bisogno della vista a infrarossi per vedergli nel cuore. 

«Alec, tutto okay?».

Le dita di Alec si chiudono attorno all’arco. «Sto bene» dice. Non è vero. Non sa _come_ sta.

Izzy aggrotta la fronte, ma non dice niente. Toglie l’arco dalla mano di Alec e lo guida verso l’armeria tenendolo per il gomito. La stanza odora di acciaio e cuoio usurato, e le luci sfarfallano sopra le loro teste, e mentre Izzy chiude a chiave la porta alle loro spalle, Alec trova il tempo di respirare. 

Si aspetta che lei gli si metta contro e lo perseguiti fino a scoprire la verità, ma non è così. Gli occhi di Izzy sono intensi, avveduti, e Alec, ovviamente, _è quanto di più lontano ci sia dallo star bene._

«Mamma ha chiamato da di sopra» sussurra Izzy. Alec sente le sue dita affondargli nell’incavo del gomito. È un punto di partenza. «Ha detto che hai saltato il rapporto e voleva che ti trovassi».

«Beh, mi hai trovato».

Izzy storce le labbra. «Che è successo?» chiede con delicatezza. «La mamma ha detto qualcosa che non va?».

«No. No, non l’ha fatto. Non è niente».

«Jace? Nightlock?».

«No, è –».

«Magnus?».

Alec si immobilizza, ma poi annuisce, un cenno minuscolo e a malapena percepibile. L’espressione di Izzy si addolcisce. 

«D’accordo» dice, rilassando la presa. Fa scorrere le mani su e giù lungo le sue braccia, come se stesse cercarlo di riscaldarlo dall’esterno verso l’interno. «Cos’è successo con Magnus?».

«C’è stato un altro incendio doloso».

«Sì, lo so, ho appena sentito la comunicazione della polizia. Ho già mandato Jace e Clary a controllare. Pensavo… pensavo che fossi già lì».

«Il super – era una persona che Magnus conosceva».

«Oh» dice Izzy. «Salem?».

Alec manda giù il groppo che ha in gola. «Si chiamava Dot» dice. «Era un’amica di Magnus… ha detto che sapeva che lei era nei pasticci, ma non ha – lui ha – eravamo fuori quando è successo. Io non stavo nemmeno pensando a – e Magnus pensa che sia colpa sua, e io –».

«Non è colpa sua» lo interrompe Izzy, «e non è nemmeno colpa tua, prima che pensi questo, perché so che lo farai. Non si può pretendere che tu sia lì per ogni singolo abitante di New York, Alec –».

«Era il Circolo, Iz. Di nuovo. Il fatto che la Herondale abbia perso le elezioni non ha significato niente, e sono ancora là fuori ad ammazzare la gente, e io non ero lì». _Io ero con Magnus. Stavo fingendo._

«Non puoi essere con tutti quanti in ogni secondo. Non puoi essere sempre Sentinel. Sei una sola persona, con i poteri o senza».

«Sono una mia responsabilità».

Izzy scuote il capo. «No» dice. Le sue unghie lasceranno dei solchi a forma di mezzaluna sul braccio di Alec; lo stringe con forza, vuole farlo ascoltare. «Non lo sono. Sono una _nostra_ responsabilità, forse, non solo una _tua_. Non farti questo, Alec».

Lo fissa con uno sguardo implorante, ma è come se – è come se Alec non riuscisse a vederla, come se stesse guardando dritto attraverso di lei, e il resto del mondo fosse silente. Si rivede in quel ristorante: lui e Magnus nascosti nell’angolo sotto la luce soffusa e intima, a scambiarsi sorrisi timidi e risate basse mentre una donna stava morendo dall’altra parte della città. Alec riesce ancora a udire la pioggia sul suo ombrello. Riesce ancora a sentire la spalla di Magnus colpire la sua. Lui sentiva le farfalle nello stomaco e Dot sentiva l’affondo freddo di un coltello, o forse l’ustione rovente del fuoco che rende la carne liquida –.

Non è questo il motivo per cui si odia. È questa la parte peggiore.

Si odia perché è arrivato così dannatamente vicino a dire la verità a Magnus, la verità su Sentinel, ha evocato il coraggio e ha gettato la prudenza al vento e ha permesso al suo cuore di battere in modo proditoriamente rumoroso – e poi l’ha perso. Ed è questo che lo addolora più di qualsiasi cosa, la morte di un altro dannato _e se?_ , e questo non lo rende forse egoista?

Il pensiero è acido; lo corrode. Una donna è morta, e questa è la cosa che lo ferisce di più.

Pensa di nuovo a quell’espressione di puro dolore sul volto di Magnus. 

_È per questo che non ti meriti la felicità. Non sai come brandirla senza ferire qualcun altro._

_Magnus deve star provando un dolore così grande e tu stai pensando solamente a te stesso –._

Izzy gli prende entrambe le mani tra le sue e Alec sbatte le palpebre; il mondo si riforma attorno a lui, riprendendo colore. I palmi di Izzy sono molto più piccoli dei suoi, ma la sua presa è molto più forte; sfrega i pollici sul dorso delle sue nocche, sorvolando sulla vecchia cicatrice da ustione e sulle pallide increspature delle vesciche conseguenti, come se sapesse che Alec non sarà capace di spaccarsi la pelle senza pensare al tocco di lei. Il sangue proveniente dal taglio sul suo indice le macchia la pelle, ma non è più un rosso violento.

«Alec». C’è molto che viene detto senza essere detto; riempie ogni vocale nel suo nome. «Ascoltami. Non è colpa tua, okay? Non lo è. Va’ a casa e riposati un po’. Schiarisciti un po’ le idee per domani e poi possiamo affrontare questa cosa insieme. Jace e Clary se ne stanno occupando, e Luke sarà già sul posto, per cui non c’è nient’altro che tu possa fare. Dirò alla mamma che non sei in servizio stasera, così non ti devi preoccupare». Gli offre un sorriso esile. Alec sente la rinuncia nella sua voce, il modo in cui la sua risata si fa acquosa. «Esci di qui prima che decida che sono arrabbiata per il fatto che stai sprecando tutte quelle frecce che ho fatto».

Il suono che emette in risposta potrebbe essere un _sì_. Più probabilmente, tuttavia, è un segno di resa.

____________________

  
  


Alec non si ricorda di aver lasciato il quartier generale. Il viaggio in metropolitana è un tourbillon di stivali e spalle e rumore statico e odori inzuppati di pioggia. Nel suo condominio prende le scale per evitare lo scampanellio della musica dell’ascensore, ma metà delle luci sono spente e Alec affonda e riemerge da ombre pesanti e concrete.

Le scatole vuote del cibo d’asporto dalla sera delle elezioni sono ancora sul bancone della cucina. Non ha ancora avuto il tempo di portare fuori la spazzatura. Il bicchiere che ha usato Magnus è ancora appiccicaticcio per gli ultimi rimasugli di vino nel punto in cui se ne sta solo nel lavandino.

Alec non riesce a sopportarne la vista. Non riesce a sopportare la vista di _niente_ di tutto ciò, e sbatacchia attraverso la cucina con un sacco dell’immondizia, buttando giù tutto quello che c’è sul bancone; e poi sfrega ogni bicchiere nella credenza finché le sue mani non diventano rosse sotto la schiuma del sapone; e poi passa sul pavimento il mocio imbevuto di candeggina, che gli fa bruciare gli occhi e raspare la gola – e non è ancora sufficiente. 

La lucetta rossa ed elettrica sul fornello segna le 2:08. Il pensiero del sonno non si limita a spaventarlo; gli si sottrae. Il suo corpo è ferito troppo fermamente. Non riesce a stare fermo; se si ferma, tutto il resto lo raggiungerà. Lui deve rimanere un passo avanti.

E quindi, cammina. Cammina avanti e indietro davanti alla finestra con la città come voyeur. Cammina fino a consumare un sentiero di graffi causati dagli anfibi neri sul pavimento, finché il ritmo dei suoi stessi piedi rimpiazza il ticchettio dell’orologio e lui perde del tutto il senso del tempo, il buio all’esterno non cambia mai.

Cammina finché qualcuno bussa alla finestra, ad una qualche ora prima dell’alba, e Alec solleva lo sguardo, gli occhi stanchi e arrossati, ed è Jace. 

La tuta di Jace è bagnata dalla pioggia, i suoi capelli sono fradici e paglierini dove cadono rigidamente sulla maschera. Le sue ali sono puntellate sulla scala antincendio e lui offre ad Alec un saluto stanco con la mano e un sorriso stanco, gesticolando verso il catenaccio della finestra.

Alec non dice niente, ma solleva il telaio della finestra e Jace si arrampica sul davanzale con tutta l’eleganza di un cane bagnato. Quando scuote il capo, schizza acqua piovana sulle scarpe di Alec.

«Grazie tante» dice Alec, ritirandosi nell’angolo cottura per prendere un canovaccio che lancia a Jace.

«Non c’è di che» ribatte Jace, sfregandosi lo strofinaccio sui capelli e tirando rumorosamente su col naso. Sa di città e di acquazzone, e c’è del fango appiccicato al lato dei suoi anfibi, ma è la sua esitazione che Alec nota per prima. 

«Clary dov’è?» domanda, perché non sa come porre la domanda che vorrebbe fare davvero. «È già tornata al quartier generale?».

«Sì» risponde Jace, lasciandosi cadere sul divano. Appoggia la testa all’indietro sui cuscini ed espelle un respiro pesante. «Era stanca, non la biasimo. Siamo stati seduti su quel tetto per, tipo, sei ore, si gelava, cazzo. Sarei andato con lei, ma…».

«Ma ti ha chiamato Iz».

«Già. Ha detto che avresti voluto essere aggiornato. Immaginavo che non fossi ancora andato a dormire. Mi sa che avevo ragione».

Alec si morde l’interno della guancia e si volta verso la finestra. Il cielo è ancora di un blu molto intenso. «Avete visto cos’è successo?».

Jace scuote il capo. «Nah, abbiamo guardato da lontano. Non potevamo proprio avvicinarci, e i poliziotti avevano già fissato il nastro quando siamo arrivati. È stato intenso. C’era una folla numerosa, molto arrabbiata – a quanto parte si è sparsa voce che un vigilante abbia ucciso una civile –, non vedo l’ora di vedere come cambierà la cosa non appena la stampa rivelerà che la povera vittima era in realtà una super».

«Causa del decesso?».

«Il posto è stato bruciato completamente, ma Luke sembra pensare che il nostro pirocinetico non fosse solo» dice Jace, chinandosi in avanti con lo strofinaccio gettato sulle spalle. Guarda il pavimento con un cipiglio feroce, ricordando qualcosa di orribile. «Aveva la gola tagliata, come i primi cadaveri – ti ricordi? Il Circolo ha bruciato il corpo dopo, cercando di nascondere il taglio col fuoco, ma – già. Autoinflitto. Si è dissanguata. Un casino, cazzo».

Lo stomaco di Alec si torce con violenza. Il vento ulula contro la finestra; potrebbe quasi essere un sussurro, lo stesso sussurro che Valentine Morgenstern deve aver pronunciato all’orecchio di Dot Rollins per persuaderla a togliersi la vita. 

_E poi l’ha bruciata comunque._

La bile brucia nella gola di Alec, ma lui la ingoia. La sua bocca sa di cenere. Nel riflesso sulla finestra, potrebbe essere di nuovo in quella chiesa. Potrebbe essere sotto alla pioggia battente di quel parcheggio con Luke e Veil, a fissare il primo cadavere, sentendosi in colpa e sapendo di essere dieci passi indietro.

È ancora dieci passi indietro. Dopo tutto quello che è successo, brancola ancora nel buio.

«C’era qualcos’altro, in realtà» continua Jace. Il divano cigola quando si muove, a disagio. Il suono è troppo rumoroso, ma la voce di Jace è troppo bassa. «C’era il tuo amico Magnus, lì».

Un momento di silenzio; attraverso la finestra, la città brilla come la fiamma di una candela, ma Alec vede solo il proprio riflesso. Il suo volto, immerso nell’inchiostro e nell’ombra, ma c’è una scheggia di luce gialla che gli taglia la gola, e si ricorda, con un brivido, la sensazione dei palmi incurvati di Magnus premuti contro la sua pelle. Quella stessa luce si riflette e poi si raccoglie nelle pieghe della sua camicia, spostandosi quando Alec si muove, e lui ricorda il sussurro della stoffa quando Magnus aveva preso la sua cravatta tra il pollice e l’indice.

Scaglie gialle sono sospese nei suoi occhi, appaiono, scompaiono, in modo non dissimile al vagare dei fanali di un’automobile. Vede di nuovo il momento della realizzazione sorgere negli occhi di Magnus, un’imitazione pallida e annacquata. Sente di nuovo lo spazio freddo di Magnus che si allontana da lui.

( _Devi andare,_ giunge il sussurro, perseguitante. _Ti prego_ ).

Di scatto, Alec dà le spalle alla finestra, rientrando nella luce. Si schiarisce la gola. «Magnus era lì?».

«Sì» dice Jace lentamente. «Iz ha detto che –».

«Conosceva la vittima, sì» dice Alec velocemente. «Una sua amica. Che è successo? Stava bene?».

«L’ha notato Clary. È piombato lì subito dopo mezzanotte ed è andato dritto da Luke. Eravamo troppo in alto per riuscire a sentire qualcosa, ma lui e Luke sono rimasti seduti nella volante di Luke per secoli. Immagino che, di qualunque cosa stessero parlando, fosse piuttosto seria però, perché Magnus sembrava piuttosto spaventato quando è uscito dall’auto e poi – la parte più strana – ha guardato dritto verso me e Clary, come se sapesse che eravamo lì sul tetto. Voglio dire, non poteva saperlo, ma – diamine, pareva proprio che mi stesse fissando. E poi se n’è andato. Non so dove, però».

Alec si sfrega il palmo sulla mascella, chiudendo gli occhi. Forse Magnus è tornato in ufficio. Forse è andato a casa.

_Forse è andato a cercare la gente che ha fatto tutto questo –._

Alec espira bruscamente.

_Potrebbe essere là fuori da solo, e Sentinel dov’è?_

_Infilato in una sacca di lana grossa sotto il tuo letto, ecco dov’è._

«Tutto a posto, Alec?».

«Sì» mente Alec. «Sì, sto bene. È solo che – non ha –».

«Senso?».

«Già» risponde Alec. Non sta parlando solo del Circolo. Pensa che Jace lo sappia. Pensa che Jace riesca anche a sentire la disperazione nella sua voce. «Già, niente di tutto ciò. Niente di tutto ciò ha senso».

Jace si lascia ricadere a peso morto sul divano, allargando le braccia lungo lo schienale e inclinando il collo all’indietro. Parla al soffitto. «Quello che non capisco è perché la Herondale la volesse morta… Salem non è esattamente un pesce grosso. Se ne stava sulle sue a Brooklyn, non ci ha mai dato problemi – ha salvato un sacco di gatti e ha aiutato un sacco di vecchiette ad attraversare la strada, sai?».

«Lo sai, il perché» borbotta Alec. «Lei odia i super. E può far in modo che anche il resto di New York li odi se se ne vanno in giro ad ammazzare gli altri».

La bocca di Jace si appiattisce in una linea sottile. Non sembra convinto. «Quello lo capisco. Ha senso, in un modo contorto, ma… La Herondale è fuori dai giochi. Non vedrà approvare il suo disegno di legge al Senato, ormai, e tutto quello che sta facendo adesso dimostra che la stampa aveva ragione sul suo conto, quindi perché sta ancora conducendo le danze? Che poi, le sta ancora conducendo, le danze? Diamine, non lo sappiamo».

Non è una domanda a cui Alec è in grado di rispondere. Non stanotte.

«Tutto punta a lei» dice in modo stanco, dando un colpetto allo stinco di Jace. Jace lo guarda storto, ma si sposta lungo il divano per fare spazio mentre Alec si lascia cadere accanto a lui. Alec sbuffa, riparandosi gli occhi dalla luce con il palmo della mano.

«Lo so. Magari è tutto molto semplice. Magari non lo è. Magari vuole solo farlo sembrare così» dice Jace. Alec strizza gli occhi verso di lui attraverso le dita separate, per cui Jace aggiunge: «Sto solo facendo delle ipotesi. Forse la Herondale non è in cima alla catena alimentare. Dai, non puoi dire che abbia mai avuto senso il fatto che pagasse della gente per far fuori dei supereroi di basso livello quando potrebbe tranquillamente fare di peggio».

«E qual è l’alternativa allora?».

Jace fa spallucce, ma si tormenta il labbro allo stesso tempo. «Non lo so. Qualcuno ai piani più alti del governo? Oppure – oppure potrebbe essere Idris. Che c’è? Qualcuno deve dirlo».

«Mamma e papà non lo farebbero».

«Tu credi?».

«Non dopo il golpe. Hanno – hanno visto coi loro occhi quello che ha fatto Valentine, non supporterebbero di nuovo una cosa del genere – non dopo ciò che ha fatto a Idris. La mamma _non lo farebbe_ ».

Jace sospira pesantemente; non serve che dica nulla. Il seme di un pensiero è già piantato, e, mentre cresce, avvolge le gambe e le braccia e il petto di Alec così strettamente che Alec riesce a malapena a respirare.

_Se Idris è coinvolta nella morte di Dot… se i suoi genitori hanno fatto questo all’amica di Magnus…_

Alec si sfrega le tempie. «Non ce la faccio stasera».

«Vado da Luke domani. Tu puoi controllare se Magnus ha scoperto qualcosa. Possiamo dividerci per la ronda e tu puoi provare a trovare Nightlock, vedere se ha qualche pista –».

« _Jace_ » insiste Alec, «basta».

Jace si interrompe, voltandosi a guardare Alec. «Tu hai un piano migliore, per caso?» chiede. «Perché in tal caso sono tutto orecchi».

Un piano migliore _. Un piano migliore di cosa? Girare in tondo e guardare i tuoi amici venire ammazzati, uno a uno, mentre tu te ne stai lì a non fare niente –._

Alec serra gli occhi, ma sente il groppo nella sua gola andargli di traverso. Stringe i denti fino a che non gli fa male la mascella.

Sente Jace inspirare piano. «Alec?».

«Sì?».

«Sei sicuro di stare bene?».

 _No,_ pensa Alec. _No, non sto bene per niente._

____________________

Dorme malissimo quella notte, girandosi e rigirandosi e accendendo la radio della polizia quando diventa troppo, il silenzio troppo rumoroso. Ma il brusio della radio non è che rumore bianco, quel tipo di elettricità statica che gli rizza i capelli sulla nuca e tremola sotto la sua pelle come un prurito che deve grattarsi via fino a sanguinare: sente un agente chiamare rinforzi perché la folla sta diventando violenta; ne sente un altro chiedere: “ _Puoi anche passare a prendere del caffè mentre vieni qui? Perché sarà una lunga nottata_ ”.

“ _Ricevuto_ ” giunge la risposta. “ _Volete anche delle ciambelle?_ ” _._

“ _Nah, il sergente ha già portato dei pasticcini per compensare il fatto che il capitano Garroway ci abbia trascinato fuori per un altro super morto. Faremmo meglio a sbrigarci, finiranno in fretta!_ ”.

Alec vorrebbe mordersi la lingua. 

Cade in un sogno scostante proprio prima dell’alba – un sogno di sangue e smog e una donna morta schiacciata contro un muro bruciato – eppure riesce a non sentire la sveglia suonare. Sono i colpi sul soffitto da parte dell’inquilino del piano di sopra, che gli urla di “ _spegnere quel rumore martellante!_ ”, a farlo cadere giù dal letto con uno sbandamento che gli fa rivoltare lo stomaco.

Sbatte la mano sulla sveglia – sono già quasi le 9, ed è _in ritardissimo_ – e barcolla verso l’armadio, afferrando la prima cosa che riesce a trovare che assomiglia vagamente ad una camicia e a dei pantaloni. Nella sua testa c’è una viscosità che assomiglia ad una sbornia; ha la bocca secca e lo stomaco vuoto gli si attorciglia, ma è la pulsazione nelle sue tempie che lo fa avanzare verso la moka del caffè. Mentre aspetta che il bollitore scaldi l’acqua, si china sul lavello della cucina e si schizza in faccia dell’acqua gelata, passandosi il palmo sulla mascella graffiante dove non si rade da giorni. Il suo riflesso sul rubinetto è distorto, deformato, il suo visto è allungato in modo sproporzionato. Sembra corretto.

Assomiglia ad un uomo che ha trascorso la notte nei bassifondi.

La metropolitana è piena zeppa, perché _naturalmente lo è,_ calda e sudata con l’odore maturato dei vestiti fradici e del fast food e del creosoto. Alec si schiaccia contro il finestrino, col palmo contro il vetro, e un centinaio di gomiti gli affondano nella schiena e i pendolari si fanno strada a spintoni nel vagone. 

Un uomo con una Bibbia blatera sulla parola di Dio, la sua voce si diffonde nella carrozza, ma nessuno solleva lo sguardo su di lui, tutti con i menti affondati nelle sciarpe, gli occhi chiusi, i nasi sepolti in libri o giornali. Il fruscio dei quotidiani è rumoroso; la _parola di Dio_ ha poca importanza in confronto ai titoli di prima pagina stampati con un inchiostro severo e in grassetto.

 ** _LA CRIMINALIT_** ** _Á VIGILANTE TIENE NEW YORK IN OSTAGGIO,_** dice la prima pagina del _New York Times._

**_LA PENHALLOW MESSA SOTTO PRESSIONE PER PORTARE AL SENATO IL DISEGNO DI LEGGE DELLA HERONDALE SUL CENSIMENTO SUPERUMANO,_** dice il _Wall Street Journal._

 ** _LA CITT_** ** _À SOTTO ASSEDIO: IN CENTINAIA UCCISI DAI SUPER MENTRE IL GOVERNO NON MUOVE UN DITO_** , esclama il _New York Post._

Alec appoggia la tempia contro il finestrino della metro, le vibrazioni del treno gli sferragliano attraverso il cranio. Le luci del tunnel gocciolano in sprazzi gialli oltre il vetro: sporchi, elettrici, e dolorosi da guardare, e l’oscillazione del vagone gli sobilla le viscere, piene di troppo spazio.

Qualcosa è fuoriuscito da lui e si è lasciato alle spalle un residuo appiccicoso e viscoso: nero come l’olio, nero come i sotterranei dove il suono e la vista sono smorzati, come se stesse vedendo il mondo attraverso la foschia del lerciume.

Manca un pezzo di lui. Non sa dove l’abbia lasciato, e il ricordo – la sua mano sulla coscia di Magnus e i palmi di Magnus attorno al suo volto – di un cuore che batte selvaggiamente nel suo petto ora è strano e obsoleto. Si sente infangato, come se le mani della notte precedente avessero lasciato dei marchi sulla sua pelle nei posti dove ha perso piccole parti di sé, manciate del suo corpo sottratte e svuotate. Rubate, perse, liberamente diffuse. Non ne è del tutto certo.

____________________

L'ufficio non è molto meglio della metro: al posto del sudore e del fumo elettrico della metropolitana, è l’odore di dopobarba mediocre e caffè e inchiostro della stampante a persistere, e colpisce Alec nel momento in cui entra dalla porta girevole. Evita gli ascensori, ma sulla tromba delle scale un gruppo di revisori di testi ridono e schiamazzano mentre condividono una sigaretta, il fumo si leva fungiforme verso il soffitto. Sul piano dei reporter i telefoni squillano di scrivania in scrivania, balzando da una persona all’altra come pettegolezzi di passaggio. L’uomo nel divisorio vicino a quello di Alec scarta qualcosa di caldo e untuoso e l’odore permea nell’aria, facendo pulsare la testa di Alec. Non è sicuro di prendere fiato finché non si lascia cadere sulla propria sedia e sistema entrambe le mani a palmo in giù sulla scrivania.

Il mondo va avanti. C’è un altro articolo da scrivere, un’altra storia da inseguire, un altro caffè da bere. È un giorno come tutti gli altri, come le migliaia di giorni precedenti. I suoi colleghi continuano come se niente fosse, ignari del sangue versato la sera precedente.

Ma non sono ignari, non sul serio, perché i revisori di testi sulle scale avranno ascoltato la radio quella mattina, e il tizio nel divisorio vicino avrà letto il giornale nel tragitto verso l’ufficio, e tutti loro, ogni singola persona all’interno dell’edificio avrà letto di sfuggita i titoli e li avrà ignorati. _È morto solo un altro super, dopotutto._

Nessuno è ignaro. Non si può vivere in questa città ed essere ignari.

È solo che a loro _non importa_. 

Alec avrebbe anche potuto entrare zuppo del sangue che si sente cosparso sulla pelle e nessuno gli avrebbe chiesto il perché o il percome, ma si sarebbe limitato a sollevare la cornetta per denunciarlo alla polizia.

_E se invece a loro importasse? Se a loro importasse di Dot Rollins, farebbe la differenza? È successo comunque. E succederà di nuovo e non c’è niente che tu possa farci._

_Ti assolverebbe?_

_È di questo che avresti bisogno?_

Alec sbircia oltre il proprio divisorio, osservando Simon curvo sulla propria scrivania a digitare diligentemente sulla tastiera del proprio computer, collegato al proprio Walkman. Alec si acciglia e apre le e-mail, inviando a Simon un brusco “ _ciao_ ”. Vede il messaggio arrivare sullo schermo di Simon, ma Simon non reagisce, cliccando velocemente sul pulsante di chiusura e rituffandosi nel proprio lavoro.

“ _Simon_ ” _,_ ci riprova Alec. Ancora nessuna risposta. 

Alec aggrotta la fronte e si alza in piedi, serpeggiando tra i vari divisori fino alla scrivania di Simon. Si schiarisce la gola, ma Simon non lo sente, per cui aggancia un dito alle cuffie di Simon e gliele toglie dalle orecchie.

«Simon».

Simon sobbalza sulla sedia. «Gesù, Giuseppe e Maria, Alec!» esclama, colpendosi il petto con una mano. «Non farlo mai più, mi hai quasi fatto venire un infarto!».

«Hai la musica troppo alta» si acciglia Alec. «Devi essere più consapevole di ciò che ti sta intorno».

Simon assottiglia lo sguardo e fa scorrere lo sguardo su e giù sul corpo di Alec. «Dice quello che sembra non vedere il letto da settimane. Ti sei visto oggi? Hai un aspetto tremendo». Dà un’occhiata in giro per l’ufficio e poi si china verso Alec, abbassando la voce. «Non dirmi che hai abbandonato la grande confessione ieri sera?».

Alec esita. Una fitta, da qualche parte vicino al suo cuore. «Qualcosa del genere. Ascolta, hai visto –».

«Il telegiornale? Merda, sì». Simon si guarda di nuovo attorno, i suoi occhi sono spalancati in modo imbizzarrito. «La notizia ha ottenuto una colonna a pagina 5, ma non ne sta parlando nessuno, non con il verdetto di stamattina sul processo Belcourt. È solo un altro super morto, giusto? Ho provato a chiedere a Magnus prima, ma cavolo, non ne ha voluto sapere, mi ha detto di tornare al lavoro – ma come faccio a tornare al lavoro quando non so se me ne sto seduto vicino a qualcuno che vuole segretamente uccidere anche me –».

«Hai parlato con Magnus?».

Simon annuisce con veemenza. «Pensavo – pensavo davvero che fosse finita, sai? Con le elezioni. È quello che pensavate, giusto? Che fosse la Herondale a pagare perché questi super venissero ammazzati, ma adesso lei non è più in carica, quindi perché dovrebbe continuare a… non capisco. Come fa qualcuno a odiare i super così tanto da volerci semplicemente morti senza motivo?».

«Che cosa ti ha detto Magnus esattamente?».

Simon apre la bocca, ma poi la richiude di colpo. I suoi occhi seguono un gruppo di persone negli ascensori, e poi si lancia un’occhiata oltre la spalla per controllare che il suo vicino non stia origliando. L’espressione frenetica nei suoi occhi irrita Alec, come se lui non avesse trascorso l’intera nottata solo ad uno spintone secco di distanza dall’inciampare. 

«Senti, Alec» sussurra Simon avvicinando la sedia, «pensi che ne potremmo parlare durante la pausa? Non fraintendermi, sono molto orgoglioso che sia tu ad iniziare una conversazione per una volta, è un grande passo nella direzione giusta, ma – non credo che dovremmo parlarne qui. Riponiamo le armi, se capisci quel che intendo».

Alec lo guarda storto. «Simon –».

«E poi!» annuncia Simon, «Magnus è assolutamente di pessimo umore oggi e mi ha già aggredito tre volte, e non stavo nemmeno facendo niente di male, a meno che adesso respirare non sia un crimine? Ma forse lo è, non lo so – l’unica cosa che _so_ è che devo finire questo articolo di fondo prima di pranzo e farlo arrivare sulla scrivania di Magnus prima che mi scuoi vivo, il che in qualche modo è la parte _meno_ paurosa della mia vita in questo momento».

«Magnus ha detto qualcosa su –».

«Naturalmente tu chiedi di Magnus invece di dire “ _oh, mi dispiace molto Simon, c’è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutarti?_ ”» fa il verso Simon, ruotando sulla sedia per guardare il computer. «E guarda, non so che problema abbia oggi, non ha fatto nemmeno un sorriso, ma è il mio capo e non ho esattamente l’intenzione di –». Si interrompe, le dita si fermano sulla tastiera. «Aspetta. Torna indietro. Hai detto di aver tralasciato la grande confessione, per cui… questa cosa non dovrebbe aver niente a che fare _con_ _te_ , no?».

Alec incrocia le braccia sul petto. «Simon».

La bocca di Simon forma un rotondeggiante _oh_ di realizzazione. «Ah» dice. «Merda. Cos’è successo? Non gli hai detto di Tu Sai Chi?».

«No» risponde Alec in modo rigido, e Simon solleva le sopracciglia, aspettandosi dell’altro, ma Alec teme il vomito di parole che potrebbe fuoriuscirgli se dovesse dire qualsiasi altra cosa. Se _sapesse_ come dire qualsiasi altra cosa. «Senti, l’hai visto? Gli devo parlare».

Simon sprofonda di nuovo nella sedia. «È entrato e uscito dall’ufficio» sospira. «Non lo so, Alec, Magnus è sul piede di guerra oggi, non vorrei pestargli i piedi, sai? Ma – voglio dire, se c’è qualcuno che potrebbe tirarlo un po’ su, quello forse sei tu, quindi certamente…». Fa deliberatamente un cenno col capo nella direzione dell’ufficio di Magnus. «Mettiti sulla linea del fuoco e fa’ un favore a tutti noi. Io, d’altro canto – finirò questo pezzo per la stampa di domani e poi andrò a casa di corsa perché non starò più fuori dopo che ha fatto buio quando chissà cosa sta succedendo là fuori. Improvvisamente, la vita di un eremita mi sembra molto invitante».

Simon si infila le cuffie nelle orecchie e si volta di nuovo verso il computer. Alec lo fissa, immobile, finché Simon non allunga una gamba, colpisce Alec sullo stinco e gli mima con le labbra “ _va' "._

____________________

Magnus non è in ufficio. E Alec lo sa perché rimane fuori dalla porta per mezz’ora con le nocche appoggiate sul legno prima di rendersi conto che tutte le luci sono spente.

Anche il corridoio è deserto. Alec lascia che la propria fronte cada in avanti e si appoggi sulla porta, un centimetro più in basso rispetto alle lettere d’ottone che sillabano il nome di Magnus.

Alec conosce bene questa sensazione: il grigiore maligno che gli gonfia la pelle, inzuppandogli le terminazioni nervose finché non è più sicuro di riuscire a percepire il suo stesso corpo. L’ha sempre lasciato senza peso, a fluttuare in un vuoto che teme più di chiunque altro: nessun pavimento, nessun soffitto, nessuna parete a cui aggrapparsi, nessun bordo affilato su cui tagliarsi e riprendere sensibilità.

La conosce come il respiro, un corpo affilato per muoversi attraverso lo spazio senza fermarsi e pensare ed essere, fatto per il servizio e per l’attività; eppure, stavolta, percepisce il grigiore scendergli lungo la gola, e gli ostruisce la bocca e ha vagamente il sapore che immagina abbia il soffocamento e pensa: _forse è una punizione. Per aver provato a dire le cose che non dovrebbero mai essere dette._

_Per aver provato ad essere una persona che non ti è concesso essere._

Il mondo va avanti e Alec è bloccato. Non se n’è veramente accorto fino a questo momento, tirato in direzioni opposte com’è – Alec, avanti e Sentinel, indietro – ma ogni volta che fa un passo verso un’estremità c’è sempre, _sempre_ qualcosa nel suo cammino, che getta un’ombra, che gli pianta le mani fermamente sul petto e lo spintona di nuovo sui suoi stessi passi.

Stavolta, gli è costato. Sentinel non è riuscito a raggiungere in tempo un altro super e ora c’è di nuovo del sangue sotto le sue unghie. E Alec –.

Alec non sa che cosa dovrebbe dire a Magnus adesso. _Voglio scacciare il dolore_ non è sufficiente.

 _La tua amica è morta perché non ero lì a salvarla e mi odio per questo._ È spietato.

 _Penso di amarti ma questo non cambierà niente_ è una verità che non pensa di meritarsi di dire. _Mi dispiace per aver provato a dirlo ad alta voce._

Alec rimane lì per un momento, ad occhi chiusi, con la fronte appoggiata alla porta. Un filo teso si allunga dentro di lui, in attesa di essere reciso, ma lo sforzo di tenerlo con forza gli deteriora ogni muscolo della schiena e fa male. Fa male. In un modo che è troppo tedioso per affondarci le dita.

E non se ne va, non con un altro caffè, non con la rotazione lenta della lancetta dei minuti sull’orologio. La pulsazione nelle sue tempie non si affievolisce mentre torna alla scrivania. Non riesce a concentrarsi sulle e-mail; le lettere si sfocano e i numeri si risistemano sullo schermo. Nell’angolo dell’ufficio, la grande TV appesa al muro è sintonizzata sulla CNN e un testo bianco e rosso scorre davanti al presentatore, annunciando che la senatrice Penhallow sarà in studio per un’intervista alle 10.

 _“Crisi super” a New York,_ dice l’introduzione, _la Penhallow discute il tasso di criminalità, le spese della polizia e l’azione legislativa._

Alec si obbliga a distogliere lo sguardo: qualsiasi ordinanza la Penhallow voglia far passare all’insegna dell’essere più progressista e meno illiberale della propria predecessora, non vuole sentirla. Non oggi. Non è l’unico ad essere bloccato nel ciclo del “un passo avanti, un passo indietro”.

Si concentra, invece, sugli ascensori. Si concentra, invece, sul modo in cui trattiene il respiro ogni volta che sente le porte aprirsi e qualcuno con addosso un completo vi esce. 

Non è mai Magnus.

L’ufficio è indaffarato, frenetico per l’energia che arriva dopo la prima pausa-sigaretta della mattinata ma prima della seconda. All’esterno, la giornata è al suo massimo splendore: una tenue pellicola di luce grigia che quasi permette un po’ di luce solare, ma non la lascia traspirare. Il piano della comunicazione è una macchina ben oliata: i corrispondenti freelance cercano di vendere le loro storie residue a giornalisti disperati, e i giornalisti disperati rincorrono i redattori oberati di lavoro, e i redattori vagano con pile e pile di copie fra le braccia mentre scompaiono nei laboratori di sezionamento – persone che si passano vicino su binari ad alta velocità e che deviano bruscamente, così vicine all’impatto, ma senza scontrarsi mai.

Alec è cullato da questo ronzio, dal rumore di sottofondo e dal baccano, dal trillo sistematico degli ascensori, ed è in quel momento che le doppie porte della tromba delle scale si spalancano e Magnus entra nella stanza a grandi passi.

Si muove in modo determinato, incrociando i percorsi di altre persone come se si aspettasse che tutti gli altri deviassero attorno a lui – ed è quel che dovrebbero fare. Indossa una concentrazione ferrea meglio di chiunque altro, i suoi capelli hanno un’acconciatura alta, il suo completo è pulito e fresco e di un grigio metallico, e oggi anche i suoi occhi sono scuri e determinati.

E Alec è quasi balzato in piedi prima di rendersene conto.

Magnus non lo guarda. Magnus non si ferma nemmeno, serpeggiando fra i divisori alla ricerca di qualcuno che chiaramente _non_ è Alec. Cammina velocemente. Troppo velocemente. Tanto velocemente quanto ha sempre camminato, schivando le persone con la grazia di un ballerino e gettandosi dei sorrisi di passaggio oltre la spalla, ma, solo ora, Alec vede tutto ciò per quello che è.

Si muove troppo velocemente perché qualcuno lo fermi. Perché qualcuno gli si pari davanti e lo sequestri in una conversazione quando non ha voglia di parlare.

Alec lo vede nei cerchi scuri sotto ai suoi occhi che sono sempre stati lì. Il trucco frettoloso. La tensione come un’asta d’acciaio attraverso le sue spalle. Il modo in cui il suo sorriso dev’essere falso per nascondere tutto.

Magnus si muove in modo da essere fuori portata rispetto a tutti gli altri.

Una sgradevolezza nel petto di Alec si torce in nodi sinuosi: è dolore, ma non suo. È preso in prestito, sovrapposto, raccolto e collezionato come se non avesse nessun altro posto dove andare mentre gocciola così liberamente dalla schiena di Magnus e si raccoglie sul pavimento.

Parole che non sa come pronunciare gli si bloccano in gola: un centinaio di domande diverse, un migliaio di diverse verità sincere tutte trattenute nel nome di Magnus. Vorrebbe urlare, ma si riscopre muto.

Con cautela, Alec si abbassa di nuovo al proprio posto. Osserva Simon rimpicciolire dietro al monitor, ma Magnus si ferma proprio davanti a lui, picchiettando due dita in cima allo schermo di Simon per ottenere la sua attenzione. Simon si fa piccolo piccolo, Magnus alza gli occhi al cielo, e qualsiasi cosa venga detta viene detta a voce troppo bassa perché Alec riesca a sentire.

Non ha bisogno di sentirla: riesce a vederla nelle braccia conserte di Magnus, nel modo in cui si picchietta le dita contro il gomito come un metronomo impaziente. Lo vede nel modo in cui Simon rimesta la pila precaria di scartoffie sulla sua scrivania e ne getta per terra metà nella fretta di consegnare a Magnus un plico di negativi.

Magnus si infila le fotografie sotto il braccio e dice qualcos’altro a Simon, qualcosa di veloce e brusco e sufficiente a far fermare Simon. Alec non riesce a vedere l’espressione di Simon, ma riesce a vedere il modo in cui le sopracciglia di Magnus si uniscono e il modo in cui la sua bocca si piega all’ingiù agli angoli, e il modo –.

Il modo in cui esita. La più stringata delle porte si apre; la più piccola crepa nella sua armatura si presenta ad Alec. Una fenditura, una frattura, un’emorragia di luce nera che sfugge prima che Magnus possa premere le dita sulla sua ferita metaforica, e Alec pensa: _tu non sei mai stato bene. Non stai bene da mesi. Sei solo stato molto bravo a nasconderlo per tutto questo tempo._

Alec vede tutto.

L’uomo del divisorio vicino si china sul separé e getta l’edizione del giorno sulla scrivania di Alec con un grugnito. Gli angoli sono macchiati da impronte unte e dall’odore del fast food.

Il giornale è piegato a pagina 6. Gli occhi di Alec schizzano sul primo articolo (“ ** _BELCOURT COLPEVOLE QUANDO LA GIURIA EMETTE IL VERDETTO AL PROCESSO PER FRODE MENTRE LE ACCUSE DI TRAFFICO DI ESSERI UMANI CONTINUANO_ ”**) e poi sul secondo (“ ** _UOMO ARMATO AD HARLEM UCCIDE ALMENO DUE PERSONE E NE FERISCE TRENTAQUATTRO_** ”), e poi il terzo, che si avviluppa attorno ad una palazzina annerita di Brooklyn circondata da autopompe. Il colore è sbiadito sulla carta; le luci del camion dei pompieri non sono azzurre.

Più in basso c’è una foto di Dot Rollins. È diversa da quella che Alec ha visto la notte precedente: in questa, tiene una sigaretta in una mano e un bicchiere di vino nell’altra e guarda la fotocamera in modo malizioso, in quel modo che solo le persone felicemente ubriache hanno. La foto è una scelta intenzionale, Alec lo sa; da qualche parte c’è un redattore che ha detto alla propria squadra: “ _fatela sembrare irresponsabile, un’ubriacona che sta meglio da morta. Non vogliamo pietà_ ”.

Ma ha gli occhi splendenti e un sorriso sarcastico, quella sorta di sorriso che s’incurva con la conoscenza di un segreto che agli altri non è concesso sapere, e sembra fin troppo il tipo di persona che Magnus troverebbe necessario conoscere, e conoscere bene.

Il titolo dell’articolo è questo: **_SUPER DI MIDTOWN MORTA IN UN INCENDIO MENTRE L’ONDATA DELLA CRIMINALIT_** ** _Á VIGILANTE PROSEGUE._** Vago e impersonale e non dice niente, non davvero; Dot non viene nominata per nome fino al terzo paragrafo. La natura dei suoi superpoteri è menzionata nella prima fottutissima riga.

 _Pericolosa,_ la definisce il cronista. Evidentemente quest’articolo non l’ha scritto Magnus.

Alec solleva lo sguardo. Magnus se n’è già andato.

____________________

«Il mio contatto all’obitorio cittadino mi ha mandato un aggiornamento» dice Izzy per telefono. «L’incendio di certo non è stato un incidente, ma non ha nemmeno causato il decesso. Si è dissanguata, ma non c’erano incisioni sulla sua pelle come con gli altri. Penso che sia stata bruciata di fretta, a quanto pare i tessuti non sono stati danneggiati in profondità».

Alec curva il corpo attorno al telefono, infilandosi il ricevitore tra la spalla e l’orecchio; il vetro ricoperto dallo smog della cabina telefonica all’angolo dell’isolato lo ripara da occhi indiscreti – ma potrebbe comunque farlo per rimpicciolirsi, per dare meno nell’occhio. Si abbassa all’interno del bavero sollevato del cappotto.

«È stato interrotto prima che potesse finire il lavoro?» suggerisce Alec. «Sembra che abbiano dovuto lasciare la scena in fretta».

«Forse. È probabile. Meliorn ha dei satelliti che tracciano le fonti di calore sulla città, per cui abbiamo trovato questa abbastanza in fretta. I poliziotti sono arrivati nel giro di otto minuti. Jace e Clary nel giro di dieci. Luke ha mandato le foto della scena del crimine stamattina, e il posto è un disastro. Dot ha reagito. Probabilmente ha fatto molto rumore».

Alec si fa vorticare quelle parole nella bocca; il sapore è amaro. Preme le dita contro la fredda plastica nera della scatola del telefono fino a che non riesce a sentire la pressione in ogni nocca.

 _Dot ha reagito._ Avrebbe potuto vincere se qualcun altro fosse stato lì ad aiutarla –.

«Piantala» dice Izzy, «riesco a sentirti, che ti odi».

«Non è vero» borbotta Alec, prima di aggiungere: «Se ha reagito, forse ci saranno delle prove sulla scena. Del DNA, oppure del sangue, oppure – qualcosa».

«Se vuoi l’indirizzo basta solo chiedere, sai. Sono ben consapevole che andrai dritto lì dopo il lavoro, stasera». Izzy gli detta l’indirizzo del condominio di Dot. Si trova a Brooklyn. Non molto lontano dal loft di Magnus. «La scientifica avrà finito entro sera, per cui gli unici di cui ti dovrai occupare saranno un paio di poliziotti di pattuglia alla porta. Non farti beccare, okay? Dirò a mamma e papà che sei di ronda con Jace. Come al solito».

Alec annuisce – e sa che Izzy non può vederlo – ma non riesce davvero a sentirla; la sua voce è rumore bianco. I suoi occhi seguono i passanti dall’altro lato del vetro e si chiede chi di loro potrebbe essere un super che lui non conosce. Alcuni di loro potrebbero essere dei fascicoli ancora da leggere sulla scrivania di Magnus. Altri potrebbero essere membri del Circolo, potrebbero essere l’uomo chiamato Hellfire, chiamato Jonathan Morgenstern, che dà loro la caccia mentre Alec perde tempo in una cabina telefonica.

«Alec? Ci sei ancora?».

«Eh?».

«Ho detto: hai parlato con Magnus stamattina? Come sta?».

«Non – non l’ho visto in realtà» mente Alec. «È stato occupato».

«Allora perché sprechi la tua pausa pranzo a parlare con me? Ha appena perso un’amica, Alec. Va’ da lui. Per il bene di entrambi».

«Non so cosa dirgli».

Izzy sospira sconsolata. «Mi stai prendendo in giro? Non conta _quello_ che dici, Alec, perché Dio sa che ti limiterai a sputare fuori qualsiasi parola ti passi per la testa. Conta _come_ lo dici».

«Non è un gran consiglio».

«Chiedi pure a Jace, ma non otterrai niente di meglio e lo sai».

Ed è difficile, è difficile spiegarle come si sente; non c’è una parola che lo esprima, il modo in cui Alec esiste separato rispetto al proprio corpo, incorporeo e alla deriva attraverso la giornata.

Non è mai stato così prima. Ha visto centinaia di persone morire; è arrivato troppo tardi migliaia di volte; la morte non lo sconvolge come dovrebbe. E ha sempre dovuto obbligarsi a non provare niente, ma stavolta è come se –.

C’è una voce nella sua testa che assomiglia a quella di sua madre: _È solo un altro vigilante morto. Non la conoscevi. Non era compito tuo salvarla._

Suo padre interverrebbe: _Smettila di sentirti così. È inutile. Che cos’hai perso? Niente di importante._

Quell’insensibilità nel suo petto si è decomposta in una cavità. Il senso di colpa si è raccolto lì. Senso di colpa, rammarico, dolore e perdita, spessa e nera come il catrame. Non gli è mai stato insegnato come incanalarla verso l’esterno, come travasarla da sé stesso, e ora è costretto a ringurgitarla per impedirle di fuoriuscirgli dalla gola.

 _Dovrai accenderla,_ dice ancora la voce pericolosa nella sua testa. _Accendere la miccia. Farla bruciare. Far bruciare la sensazione fino a consumarla, riempire il buco dentro di te con del fumo. Liberatene._

Alec non sa come tornare alla scrivania, ma lo fa. Risponde alle e-mail e scrive i bilanci e beve il caffè perché è tutta una routine e il suo corpo si muove fra le istanze come se avesse inserito il pilota automatico. _Ben addestrato._ Ecco il termine esatto.

Prova a formulare parole. Condoglianze per Magnus. Ripetizione delle cose che ha detto la notte precedente che erano al limite del disperato. _Non respingermi. Permettimi di dare una mano. Non so come aiutare. Dimmi cosa fare. Dimmi come scacciare il senso di colpa. So che lo provi anche tu –._

Ah. Eccolo. Il senso di colpa, di nuovo, e il gusto che ha, petrolico nella sua bocca, gli si appiccica alla parte inferiore dei denti. Un gocciolio lungo il suo mento; sgocciola silenziosamente da ogni poro.

_Come osi sentirti in colpa adesso. Come osa renderti comatoso in questo momento. Perché ti neutralizza in questo modo solo quando Magnus è coinvolto?_

_Sei sempre stato in grado di attraversarlo prima._

Le mani di Alec si allontanano dalla tastiera; lo schermo diventa nero con lo screensaver, una pallina che rimbalza avanti e indietro senza mai colpire l’angolo. L’ufficio attorno a lui è caduto in un silenzio vuoto – oltre la finestra si è fatto buio – e i suoi pensieri vagano verso la sacca di lana pesante nel suo armadietto giù dalle scale, le sue dita smaniano per un arco e una freccia, la pelle ricerca il contatto rigido dell’armatura di Kevlar e del cuoio nero. La sua tuta è sempre stata eccelsa a tenere dentro le sue interiora e fuori tutto il resto.

È l’ultimo a restare in ufficio. L’orologio appeso al muro segna le 20. Non sa dove sia andato il giorno, ma adesso è buio e silenzioso, abbastanza perché lui scivoli fuori dalla pelle di Alec e si chiuda in quella di Sentinel. Il bisogno s’impossessa di lui.

Alec balza via dalla sedia, afferrando il cappotto mentre si dirige verso le scale con un unico pensiero. I suoi passi riecheggiano e nello spazio tra un passo e l’altro le luci all’argon ronzano come insetti sopra la sua testa e Alec, a sua volta, è attirato come una falena verso l’insegna verde al neon sopra la porta che dice “uscita”.

Non è la voce di sua madre che sente in quel momento. Non quella di suo padre, non quella di Isabelle, non quella di Magnus. Nei meandri della sua mente, sente la voce di Nightlock. 

_Hai intenzione di nasconderti dietro a Sentinel ogni volta che hai troppa paura di essere Alec? Te l’ho detto. Tu e lui siete la stessa dannata persona._

Non un grido, ma un mormorio. Le parole di Nightlock sono come un sussurro nel suo orecchio, silenziosamente intimo e silenziosamente convincente, il flusso di un respiro contro il lato del suo collo non dissimile all’anticipazione di un temporale.

Le luci sfarfallano sopra la sua testa, come per dimostrare qualcosa.

_Non sei diviso a metà come pensi di essere._

( _E, a volte, questo ti farà più male, ma il punto è: cosa sei disposto a sopportare?_ ).

Alec prende le scale e serpeggia attraverso i corridoi bui e deserti; l’edificio è come un labirinto, non perché lui non conosca la strada, ma perché si dirige verso il centro quando ha già un pezzo di filo legato a Sentinel che altrimenti lo condurrebbe _fuori_. Deve controllare.

Alla fine della fila di porte di uffici chiuse ce n’è una con le luci ancora accese. Alec si ferma a metà di un passo.

Il suono di chiavi che tintinnano lo raggiungono per prime. Un’imprecazione borbottata. Lo sfarfallio di un movimento nella luce fioca, un’ombra che fluttua come una candela.

Magnus armeggia con il portachiavi fuori dalla porta dell’ufficio, la sua schiena incurvata e il capo chino, ed è un riflesso di Alec di qualche ora prima, in piedi nello stesso punto. Sembra sconfitto, così stanco che la grazia è fuoriuscita da lui e lui, a sua volta, trascina un corpo che sembra vuoto e abulico.

Magnus impreca fra sé e sé quando trova la chiave giusta, infilandola con forza nella serratura e spingendo una spalla contro la porta, e Alec non riesce a starsene lì fermo a guardarli non riuscire a raggiungersi un’altra volta.

Non riescono a raggiungersi da un po’ ormai.

«Magnus» lo chiama Alec, e osserva il suono del nome di Magnus lasciare le proprie labbra e incresparsi lungo la schiena di Magnus. «Magnus, aspetta, per favore –».

Magnus si ferma sulla soglia ma non si volta a guardare mentre Alec si avvicina. Sembra prepararsi, la sua mano si chiude attorno alla maniglia, i suoi occhi si chiudono fugacemente. Si ricompone; il passo di Alec vacilla. Le spalle di Magnus si muovono sotto la giacca del completo con un respiro stabilizzante, ma vacilla, tremola nel silenzio, e impedisce ad Alec di allungare una mano e toccarlo.

«Magnus» dice di nuovo Alec. Forse è l’unica parola che sa di poter dire senza fare una gaffe. Forse è l’unica parola che ormai conosce con un po’ di sicurezza. È meglio che dire: _non mi hai salutato oggi, e non è mai successo prima, e mi ha fatto qualcosa di orribile._

Magnus si volta a guardarlo. C’è una dicotomia nel suo sguardo: un tiepido sollievo e una serietà fredda, i pezzi di lui felici di vedere Alec lottano per essere visti tra quelli che Magnus ha chiuso e rinchiuso e trasformato in armatura, in acciaio. La porta alle sue spalle si chiude lentamente contro la sua schiena.

Il nome di Alec gli sfugge come un respiro. «Alexander». Una pausa. «Credevo fossi andato a casa».

Alec gli offre un sorriso insicuro mentre ruba un passo più vicino, ma Magnus si irrigidisce. «Il sole è appena tramontato. Perché avrei – perché avrei dovuto andare a casa?» Deglutisce in modo netto e poi aggiunge: «Tu sei ancora qui».

Di nuovo, un altro sussulto – non corporeo, ma è nei suoi occhi, negli occhi di Magnus. Non riesce a sostenere lo sguardo di Alec e non è mai successo prima.

_Mi manderà via di nuovo._

Le parole capitombolano dalle labbra di Alec prima che riesca a fermarle.

«Magnus… riguardo a ieri sera –».

«È stata una giornata impegnativa» lo interrompe Magnus, appoggiandosi alla porta, forzando tra loro quanta più distanza può. Incrocia le braccia sul petto e le dita affondano nella giacca del completo; si tiene con forza, come se volesse disperatamente impedire il sollevarsi e l’abbassarsi del suo corpo. Non passa inosservato. «Un qualche stagista incompetente ha mescolato la copia del nostro prossimo articolo di fondo e l’ha ritardato fino all’edizione di domenica, per cui ho lavorato su questo tutto il pomeriggio. A questo aggiungici le fotografie mancanti di Simon e il fatto che il consiglio d’amministrazione mi sta di nuovo col fiato sul collo – una sorta di incubo, si potrebbe dire».

Le sue parole sono veloci e affilate, ma vacue. E Alec non vuole avere questo tipo di conversazione. Non adesso. È troppo impacciata, troppo innaturale da sopportare. Sembra falsa.

«E Dot?» si azzarda a chiedere.

La mascella di Magnus si serra. «E Dot. Sono certo che tu l’abbia vista sul necrologio a pagina 5» dice amaramente. «Più di quanto meriti un vigilante, ne sono certo. Il redattore è stato molto generoso col conteggio delle parole. Duecento _fottute_ parole».

Le luci sopra le loro teste sfarfallano di nuovo come un battito cardiaco; Alec quasi si aspetta che il corridoio piombi nel buio, ma il bagliore giallo e granuloso persiste. Dipinge di un colore malaticcio le guance di Magnus, desaturando le borse sotto ai suoi occhi. 

Non sta bene. Ma non vuole che Alec lo veda. Forse questo lo ferisce di più, lasciar trapelare la rabbia, invece di tenere tutto il resto invischiato all’interno.

(Alec lo saprebbe).

Alec allunga una mano, sfiorando con le nocche il braccio di Magnus. Prende tra le dita una grinza nella giacca di Magnus e la tira delicatamente, come se fosse un bambino alto che cerca ciecamente di far smettere di piangere qualcun altro quando non capisce davvero il motivo.

Vorrebbe capirlo, il motivo. Vorrebbe poter condividere quel dolore con Magnus, provarlo a sua volta, liberarlo da quel peso e dividere il carico da sopportare. Alec lo accetterebbe volentieri tutto quanto nello spazio nel suo petto se significasse che Magnus non dovrebbe portarlo affatto.

«Magnus» sussurra. «Permettimi di dare una mano. Ti prego».

Magnus fa un verso di irrisione. « _Dare una mano_. Abbiamo superato la fase del dare una mano. A meno che, naturalmente, tu non possa tornare indietro nel tempo così che io possa effettivamente fare qualcosa per salvarla e non –». Spezza la sua stessa frase a metà, non volendo terminarla, e si morde con forza il labbro. «Perdonami. Potevo – potevo evitare. Sono solo stanco. Scusa, Alexander».

«Non devi scusarti. Dimmi solo – dimmi solo cosa posso fare per renderlo più semplice. Non devi affrontare questa cosa da solo».

«Alec –».

« _Ti prego_. Ti scongiuro. Non posso – ti ho visto prima in ufficio e non eri – non eri tu. Eri la persona che tutti quanti pensano tu sia quando ti guardando, quando ti guardano di sfuggita, ma non eri… il Magnus che conosco. Quindi… dimmi solo cosa posso fare per sistemare le cose».

L’espressione di Magnus si addolcisce per un istante. Le sue sopracciglia si uniscono, la sua bocca si appiattisce per sopprimere un tremito. Sembra avvilito. «Alec, non puoi sistemare le cose».

«Ma possiamo ottenere giustizia. Per lei. È – è quello che hai sempre detto, no?».

Magnus scuote il capo. «Non si tratta di giustizia, non questa volta. Si tratta di assicurarsi che non succeda di nuovo, e per questo ho bisogno che tu capisca, non possiamo continuare a –».

«Possiamo parlare con la polizia, con Luke» lo interrompe Alec, la sua mano si allontana dal braccio di Magnus. «Ci saranno delle prove, dev’esserci _qualcosa_ – qualcosa che ci condurrà al Circolo. Devono aver lasciato qualche traccia stavolta e noi la troveremo. Dobbiamo solo continuare a cercare –».

«Alec, basta. Devi ascoltarmi –».

«Hai detto che Dot ha un fascicolo. Hai detto – hai detto che l’hai lasciato in cima alla pila, ma possiamo controllarlo adesso. Oppure posso controllarlo io. Voglio controllarlo io. Magari c’è qualcosa che prima non abbiamo visto. E che mi dici di tutti gli altri fascicoli che abbiamo –».

Alec allunga una mano verso la maniglia, ma Magnus inspira bruscamente, allontanando la mano di Alec.

Lo sguardo di Alec vola verso il suo. Si immobilizza.

«Magnus?».

«C’è –» comincia Magnus, ma le parole gli si impigliano in gola. «Non penso – non penso che sia una buona idea».

«Faremo prima in due» dice Alec. «Possiamo venirne a capo insieme». Fa un ultimo possibile passo in avanti e, ora, respirano la stessa aria tiepida. Ma Magnus si irrigidisce e, invece di sollevare il mento per guardare Alec negli occhi, volta il capo di lato e mostra ad Alec la sua guancia.

«Tu hai il tuo lavoro da svolgere» sussurra Magnus, «non posso continuare a chiederti questo. Non è la tua battaglia».

Alec aggrotta la fronte. «Certo che puoi, non puoi dire una cosa del genere. Sono qui, _voglio_ farlo, se è la tua battaglia, allora è anche la mia». _È la mia battaglia più di quanto saprai mai._ «Che cosa – è successo qualcosa?».

Magnus non risponde a quella domanda, ma la sua mascella si irrigidisce, e, nel suo profilo, Alec riesce a vedere ogni muscolo muoversi. La sua affilatura è un bordo su cui Alec potrebbe tagliarsi e, forse, Alec desidera ardentemente proprio questo.

«Magnus, non puoi incolparti per ieri sera».

«Non riguarda solo ieri sera» rimbecca Magnus, «ma ieri sera è stato l’accumulo di una cosa di cui mi sarei dovuto molto tempo fa, una cosa che avrei dovuto essere in grado di fermare se non fossi così –». Si interrompe con un altro rumore sofferente. «Prima Ragnor e adesso Dot e chissà quando potrebbe toccare a – sono stufo di veder morire le persone a cui tengo».

«Io posso aiutare» insiste Alec, «io posso _aiutarti_ ».

«Lo so che puoi». È quasi un sussurro. Forse dev’essere un sussurro dimodoché Alec non senta la sua voce tremare. «Ma non ho mai… non ho mai detto che sarebbe stato per sempre».

Alec sbatte le palpebre. Si riscopre ammutolito. Sbatte le palpebre di nuovo. Magnus si rifiuta di guardarlo, il suo viso è voltato di lato, ma Alec l’ha tutto tranne che inchiodato alla porta senza nessun altro posto in cui andare.

«Magnus – io – non capisco. Mi stai dicendo che non vuoi più che ti aiuti con l’indagine?».

Magnus annuisce, e poi mormora: «Sì. Sì, sto dicendo proprio questo».

«Perché?».

«Non posso avere entrambe le cose» risponde Magnus, troppo velocemente. I suoi occhi brillano, anche quando le luci sfarfallano accendendosi e spegnendosi. La sincerità che fuoriesce gli viene strappata dall’interno come un cerotto. Alec sa.

«Cosa intendi con “ _entrambe le cose_ ”?».

Magnus fa un respiro profondo. «Entrambe le cose, te e il mio dovere verso questa città e i suoi abitanti. Hai visto cos’è successo ieri sera. Ho perso di vista quello… quello che mi sono detto che non avrei mai dovuto perdere di vista, e una persona a cui tengo ha perso la vita a causa di ciò. Per cui devo fare una scelta. E sto scegliendo di non abbandonare questa città per amor mio. Sto scegliendo di impedire che succeda di nuovo».

«Non capisco».

Finalmente, Magnus ricambia il suo sguardo. «Ieri sera ho scelto te al posto di tutti gli altri» dice con cautela, e il cuore proditorio di Alec ha il fegato di balbettare. «Ho scelto di stare con te invece di stare qui, dietro la mia scrivania, dove dovevo essere. Perché stare vicino a te, Alec, rende più semplice respirare. Mi fa dimenticare di tutto il resto in tutto il dannato mondo, e io voglio così disperatamente dimenticare». Espira in modo tremante e poi aggiunge: «Ma scegliere quello, quel momento di scappatoia per me stesso, per quanto lo desiderassi, è stato egoista da parte mia, e l’ho pagata cara. Dot l’ha pagata cara. Non sarà stata l’unica».

«Non potevamo sapere cosa sarebbe –».

«Sì, invece. Potevamo».

«E allora non sarà un errore che commetteremo di nuovo!» sbotta Alec. «Magnus –».

Magnus scuote di nuovo il capo, ma l’espressione nei suoi occhi adesso è scomposta e un baluginio umido riflette la luce. Si passa il palmo sulla mandibola, ma anche quel gesto è tremulo, come se ci fosse dell’energia statica che gli formicola sulle dita.

Alec non l’ha mai visto così prima. Ha visto la sua rabbia e la sua paura e la tristezza radicata che spesso indugia quando sono soli nelle ore dopo la mezzanotte, ma questo è diverso: Magnus si ferma così spesso su un precipizio e si rifiuta di permettersi di scivolare giù verso _i sentimenti_ , specialmente un sentimento che tutti gli altri potrebbero vedere e nelle cui crepe potrebbero spingere le dita.

È come Alec in questo senso. Va in panico quando il sentimento diventa troppo. Allontana gli altri. Vuole nascondere quel sentimento prima che chiunque altro riesca a trovare in esso una debolezza.

«Magnus, ti prego» ripete Alec, e vuole allungare una mano e toccarlo così disperatamente, toccarlo nel modo in cui lui ha toccato Alec la sera precedente – una mano sul petto, una mano sulla guancia, una mano sul cuore – e abbattere l’universo ad un singolo momento in cui tutto ciò che c’è oltre è vuoto, ma non sa come fare, né cosa sarebbe giusto in un momento come questo.

«Invece sì» dice allora Magnus, «sarà un errore che commetterò di nuovo se questa cosa va avanti. Se c’è una scelta da fare tra te, Alexander, e tutti gli altri, allora non posso fare a meno di desiderare di essere egoista, spingere tutto il resto da parte, ed è –».

«Magnus, tu – tu _puoi_ avere entrambe le cose» lo interrompe Alec, ma il panico cresce nel suo petto. Dio, quanto ha aspettato per sentire dire a Magnus cose come queste – _tengo a te, voglio starti vicino, scelgo te_ –, eppure la cosa lo svuota e lo ferisce, perché cos’ha fatto per meritarsi un finale felice? La violenza permea in ogni nicchia e fessura di questa città, e Alec lo sa. I suoi sentimenti per Magnus sono sempre stati colorati di viola da una tale crudeltà.

La voce di Alec ora si spezza. «Magnus, possiamo trovare una soluzione».

Vorrebbe dire di più. Vorrebbe, irrimediabilmente, dire tutte le cose che la scorsa notta non sono state pronunciate, vorrebbe dire: _devi lasciarmelo fare, è l’unico modo in cui Sentinel può fare del bene, è l’unico modo in cui può essere un eroe._

Vorrebbe dire: _hai una vaga idea di quanto tu mi faccia sentire me stesso? Di quanto tu mi faccia sentire “Alec”? Di quanto tu mi faccia sentire come una persona che respira, come un essere umano – e non un soldato?_

Vorrebbe dire: _Il pensiero di perderci, di perdere questa cosa che siamo così bravi a non dire, è –._

_Terrificante._

Non sa come farlo. Non è abbastanza coraggioso da aprire la bocca e dire niente di tutto ciò, da spingere quelle parole oltre quel baratro, in un modo o nell’altro.

Per un momento Alec è acutamente consapevole del silenzio. L’affanno, il buio del corridoio, il freddo che non viene da uno spiffero ma dall’assenza di elettricità statica che non aveva notato fino a quel momento. Non c’è nessuna brezza, nessun movimento nell’aria; pensa, di nuovo, ad un labirinto sepolto da qualche parte in profondità sotto la città. Ha perso la presa sul suo pezzo di filo che lo conduce all’uscita.

E si ritorna sempre a questo punto: un labirinto circolare e ineluttabile dove il mostro nel mezzo a volte è Sentinel, e altre volte è Alec, ma il più delle volte è la conoscenza schiacciante che si sta innamorando in un momento in cui non può innamorarsi.

Non c’è spazio per questo qui. ( _Sei stato un idiota a sperare che ci fosse_ ).

Magnus allunga una mano verso la mano di Alec allora, prendendo il palmo di Alec fra entrambi i suoi. Alec emette un respiro che confina con il ciglio di troppa verità.

«Non posso avere entrambe le cose. Non è così semplice» dice Magnus a bassa voce. «E ci sono cose che non posso dirti, altre responsabilità che ho e che non posso abbandonare, nemmeno per questo. Ti spiegherei tutto se potessi, ma –». Sospira pesantemente, distogliendo lo sguardo, ma non lascia andare la mano di Alec, stringendo l’ustione svanita sulla sua pelle. Alec si concentra sul tocco come se fosse un’ancora di salvezza. «Ma non posso. E ti chiedo di accettarlo».

«Non so se ci riesco» dice Alec. 

Gli occhi di Magnus guizzano verso quelli di Alec. «Non posso dedicarmi a salvare questa città se portiamo avanti questa cosa, qualsiasi cosa sia» dice. «So che lo sai, Alec. Ci sono delle decisioni difficili che devo prendere per garantire la sopravvivenza di – di persone che hanno bisogno del mio aiuto più di tutti quanti. E l’unica cosa che mi trattiene dal farlo –».

 _Sei tu._ Implicito, ma è lì, tanto chiaro nella mente di Alec quanto il ricordo di Magnus che lo tirava più vicino per la cravatta la sera precedente, bloccandolo tra le sue cosce, toccandolo come se il resto del mondo fosse svanito.

Alec abbassa lo sguardo sulle loro mani unite, sbattendo le palpebre con forza. Il pollice di Magnus continua a travolgere la sua cicatrice, ma Alec non riesce a sentirlo.

«Una volta ti ho chiesto quale sarebbe stato il tuo superpotere, se ne avessi avuto uno» continua Magnus, «ma mi sbagliavo: ne hai già uno, o così sembra. La tua fermezza, la tua testardaggine, la tua disponibilità a mettere tutti gli altri prima di te stesso… la tua capacità di distinguere sempre ciò che è giusto da ciò che è sbagliato, quando io riesco a malapena a capirlo –».

«Magnus –».

«Non è un complesso eroico quello che hai, adesso lo so. Mi sbagliavo anche su questo. È un bisogno disperato di proteggere le persone e non ne ottieni nessun fervore. Non riguarda te, non lo fai per te stesso, per cui capisci perfettamente perché devo farlo –».

Magnus espira in modo irregolare, stringendo la mano di Alec.

«– e io so» sussurra, «so che sai come mi sento. Quello che provo per te. E a causa di ciò, sono compromesso». 

Il suo pollice disegna dei cerchi sul dorso delle nocche di Alec, ma Alec si limita a fissarlo, con la stessa sorta di terrore di un uomo che potrebbe star fissando un incendio divampante o le stelle raramente avvistate o l’estremità fumante di una pistola. Alec non si azzarda a sbattere le palpebre, ma sente l’acqua cominciare a raccoglierglisi negli occhi, e brucia come brucerebbe il fumo.

«È per questo che non è facile» continua Magnus, la sua voce è sottile come un tessuto leggero. «Non devi pensare che lo sia. Ma devo farlo – va fatto. Cerca di capire».

«Non ha nessun senso» dice Alec. «Noi – guarda quanto _bene_ abbiamo fatto, Magnus, abbiamo aiutato così tante persone, possiamo proteggere i super insieme. Ho bisogno di fare questa cosa con te, e tu – tu non dovresti farla da solo, solo perché –».

_Sono io quello coi superpoteri qui. Sono io quello che ha il compito di rischiare la vita. Sono io quello il cui dovere verso New York viene prima, e sono io quello che non ottiene un lieto fine per questo, ma va bene così, è l’unica cosa che io abbia mai conosciuto, ci sono abituato –._

«Ieri sera» dice Alec improvvisamente, «ieri sera stavo per dirti una cosa, ed è importante –».

Magnus lascia cadere la mano di Alec e le parole di Alec avvizziscono e gli muoiono sulla lingua. Non importa ciò che dice. Magnus sta facendo questa scelta senza di lui, e Alec maledice l’acredine nel suo cuore che si coagula, nera e disgustosa, a causa di ciò.

«Ti prego, non renderlo più difficile di quanto già non sia» biascica Magnus. «Il Circolo è una minaccia ad ogni singolo abitante di New York. Devo pensare a loro».

«Magnus, non hanno fatto niente per te!» ribatte Alec. «Non devi loro questi – questi _pezzi di te_ ».

«Lo so» dice Magnus, «ma se nessuno parla a loro nome nel momento in cui ne hanno bisogno, chi rimarrà a parlare per me nel momento in cui ce l’avrò io?».

_Io. Parlerò io per te. Parlerà Sentinel per te, è quello che avrebbe sempre dovuto fare._

_Non capisci?_

Le dita di Alec si contraggono; le unghie gli affondano nei palmi delle mani e Alec blinda il proprio corpo. Per un singolo momento autodistruttivo pensa di afferrare Magnus per il bavero della giacca e tirarlo vicino per un bacio violento e confusionario, perché forse – forse è l’unico modo in cui potrà avvicinarsi il più possibile alla verità che vuole raccontare.

Un singolo bacio disperato e implorante per impedire a Magnus di fare questa scelta, di rubargli le parole dalla bocca, di bloccarlo contro la porta dell’ufficio finché l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è la pressione calda delle mani contro il suo petto e il declivio delle labbra di Alec contro la sua bocca e il modo in cui Magnus è più nobile di lui, perché Alec ha smesso di silenziare questa parte di sé che la città vuole consumare.

Si china in avanti – non di molto, ma abbastanza perché la sua ombra passi sul volto di Magnus. Magnus si umetta il labbro inferiore. I suoi occhi cadono sulla bocca di Alec. 

L’elettricità statica formicola. _Pessima idea,_ sembra dire. _Ma fallo comunque._

Alec non lo bacia. Vuole farlo, ma non ci riesce. I baci così affilati, così mordaci, non dovrebbero essere dei primi baci.

Non vuole baciare Magnus e dimostrargli che ha ragione e obbligarlo a scegliere lui ancora e ancora a discapito della gente che ha bisogno di entrambi.

Non vuole baciare Magnus e farlo allontanare comunque in seguito.

Alec fa un passo indietro, stringendosi le dita nel palmo. C’è una gocciolina d’acqua pericolosa che si aggrappa alle sue ciglia e che lui cerca di ricacciare indietro, rifiutandosi di lasciarla cadere, ma il resto del mondo comincia a sfuocarsi.

«Ma questo non finirà mai» dice, con la voce un po’ rotta. «Avranno sempre bisogno del tuo aiuto».

«Lo so» dice Magnus. «Lo so».

«Per cui non potremo mai –».

Non è un pensiero che vale la pena completare, perché porta Alec troppo vicino a quell’orlo da cui si era appena discostato. Sta già parlando in “ _noi_ ” nonostante sappia che non potrà essercene nessuno.

Magnus annuisce in modo rigido. _No,_ sembrano dire i suoi occhi. _No, non possiamo. Perché non mi perdonerei mai se qualcun altro morisse sotto la mia supervisione quando avrei potuto fare qualcosa in modo diverso._

Molto tempo fa era molto semplice anche per Alec. Prima di Magnus, prima di Nightlock, prima che Alec si conoscesse nel modo in cui si conosce ora, era semplice fare scelte ardue e prostrarsi al servizio di una città implacabile.

Ora è solo un’altra perdita da piangere, e forse è la peggiore che debba affrontare: la perdita di una possibilità, di un avrebbe-potuto-essere _,_ di un quasi.

 _Ti sta bene_ , dice la vocina nella sua testa. _Non è un futuro che puoi avere. Sei un Corporate. L’hai venduto il giorno in cui sei nato._

Alec si sfrega le dita sotto agli occhi, asciugandosi le poche lacrime ribalde che si sono accumulate lì. Tira su rumorosamente col naso, ma non piangerà.

Non vuole dare alla città, a Idris, e al _fottuto Sentinel_ la soddisfazione di sapere che avevano tutti ragione: Alec e Sentinel non possono coesistere. I mondi in cui vivono sono troppo lontani perché un corpo si allunghi nel mezzo.

«Devo andare» sussurra Magnus, riportando l’attenzione di Alec su di sé. Una sottile scheggia di luce fuoriesce da dentro il suo ufficio, gialla mentre colpisce Alec diagonalmente sul volto e Alec trasalisce. «Devo andare in un posto stasera e – scusami. Scusa, davvero».

«Non – non serve che ti scusi». Le parole gli fuoriescono come un gracchio. Sembra disperato. «Non c’è nulla di cui scusarsi».

Magnus gli sorride debolmente, ma Alec non riesce a guardare.

Non c’è più niente che sappia come dire. Vorrebbe scappare, sparire e comprimere questo sentimento troppo grande nel momento più piccolo possibile e nasconderlo al buio. Vorrebbe rintanarsi dentro di sé dove la maschera e l’armatura lo terranno al sicuro, eppure –.

Eppure, vuole ancora allungare una mano e impedire a Magnus di chiudergli in faccia la porta dell’ufficio. Vuole dire le cose incriminanti e irrimediabili che si aggrappano alla punta della sua lingua e gli intasano la gola e gli rendono così dannatamente difficile respirare.

_No. No, non rendergli le cose più difficili di quanto già non siano. Non fare in modo che ce l’abbia con te oltre a tutto il resto._

Alec si volta e se ne va, ed è allo stesso tempo la cosa più semplice e più difficile che abbia mai fatto, resa ancor peggiore da questo baluginio di espressione che vede sul volto di Magnus all’ultimo secondo: dolore e delusione e speranza frantumata e accettazione temprata, il tutto contemporaneamente. Come se avesse sperato fin dall’inizio che Alec fosse in grado di fargli cambiare idea; che Alec dicesse qualcosa che non desse a Magnus altra scelta se non scegliere lui; che Alec lo baciasse contro la porta finché il mondo non la smettesse di girare, dopotutto.

I passi di Alec riecheggiano lungo il corridoio, la sua ombra è distesa lunga e sottile davanti a lui, distorta finché ha a malapena la sagoma di una persona. Si sfrega il dorso della mano sugli occhi finché non vede delle sagome nel buio e le sue nocche si ritraggono umide. Non può guardarsi indietro, _non lo farà_ , ma il coccio di luce che fuoriesce dall’ufficio di Magnus gli imbastisce il retro delle gambe e Alec non può tralasciare il fatto che si sta allontanando da una porta lasciata socchiusa.

 _Non pensarci. Non sentire la mancanza di quello che non puoi avere. Non soffermartici._ Perché, se ci si sofferma, si spezzerà, e non è sicuro di sapere come fare a ricomporsi dopo una cosa del genere.

____________________

Il groppo rimane incastrato nella sua gola fino a che non è su un tetto a metà strada fra qualche parte e nessuna parte, con addosso l’armatura e la maschera e _Sentinel_.

Non sa dove sta andando, ma sa dove lo condurrà la notte: ad una casa bruciata e ad una scena del crimine e a un nastro giallo che sbatacchia nel vento, ma non vuole ancora arrivarci. Vuole vagare a vuoto, finché non riesce a distinguere un edificio scintillante dall’altro e la città si sfoca in un infinito irrilevante.

Questo tetto potrebbe essere un tetto qualunque. Alec ha la tuta bagnata dalla pioggia e le mani e i suoi piedi infreddoliti. L’elettricità statica ronza attraverso il dispositivo di comunicazione e, in lontananza, una sirena solitaria geme sul ronzio residuo della città durante la notte. Dei piatti si scontrano quando qualcuno sbatte con forza il coperchio di un cassonetto di metallo. I penumatici stridono sull’asfalto bagnato come ottone. Il sibilo della pioggia potrebbe essere un rullante.

New York esiste in modo disarmonico attorno a lui, suoni che non sono davvero suoni. Frammenti e riff di mondi diversi che collidono e si muovono l’uno attraverso l’altro, una scia di rumore che avrebbe così poco senso se ci si dovesse fermare e prendere un minuto per ascoltare.

Forse è per questo che si ferma. Forse è per questo che è su questo tetto che gli cedono le gambe e barcolla verso un muro, e il singhiozzo frustrato che nasconde nell’incavo del proprio gomito si dissolve in un respiro lento e pesante e in un _momento_. Conta i respiri, ascolta la città, cerca di costringere tutte le parti di sé a rientrare nella tuta – ma Alec si sente distrutto stanotte.

La tuta di Sentinel è marchiata dalle sue stesse impronte. All’interno, il suo corpo sembra lacerato, nonostante il cuoio non lo sia.

Una goccia di pioggia gli scende lungo il naso, ma qualcosa sta trattenendo il nubifragio. Pende pesante sopra la sua testa nonostante il ventre delle nuvole debba ancora essere perforato, e così Alec si permette di ricadere lungo la parete e affondare verso il basso, sollevando il mento verso il cielo.

La notte è fredda in modo mordace contro le sue guance, gliele sfrega fino a scorticargliele. Il senso di oppressione nel suo petto è solido e ghiacciato. Non si scioglierà.

Gli si serra la gola, gli fa male la mascella, e le sue nocche diventano bianche quando preme si i pugni contro le cosce per impedirsi di sfregarsi gli occhi – ma il suo corpo rifiuta di consegnarsi, e Dio, Magnus aveva ragione, è testardo _eccome_. Non si permetterà nemmeno di piangere, anche quando è completamente solo, a causa di, cosa – _vergogna?_ Diamine, non è nemmeno sicuro di saper ancora come si fa a piangere; il pianto gli è stato asportato molto tempo prima sul pavimento della sala di addestramento sotto agli sguardi fissi e feroci dei suoi genitori, e qualsiasi sia la ferita che è rimasta in lui, si è inasprita, seppellita così in profondità dentro di lui che non sa come raggiungerla per metterci delle bende e aiutarsi a guarire. Lui vuole guarire. Vuole essere quella persona completa che Magnus pensa davvero che sia.

Si sente intrappolato su un abisso: qualcuno con la mano contro la sua schiena, che non gli permette di tornare indietro sui propri passi – verso Idris, verso la persona che Idris l’ha reso – ma è incapace di saltare nell’abisso sotto ai suoi piedi perché sa che la caduta libera lo ferirà ancora di più. _Chissà cosa succede dopo._

Non lui. Ecco perché è terrificante. È sempre stato meticoloso con l’avere il controllo.

La pioggia diminuisce ma il cielo romba. Il suo corpo sembra troppo pesante per sostenerlo; il freddo è invernale, radicato in profondità nelle sue ossa. Anche con addosso i vestiti di cuoio sa di rischiare l’ipotermia se non comincia a muoversi di nuovo a breve.

In quel preciso istante, il suo dispositivo di comunicazione comincia a ronzare. Alec si porta un dito all’orecchio.

«Alec?» giunge la voce di Izzy e lui riesce a sentirla aggrottare la fronte. «Tutto a posto? Il localizzatore della tua tuta non si muove da un po’… sta succedendo qualcosa?».

«Sto bene, Iz» dice, ma sembra patetico mentre tira rumorosamente su col naso e vi si passa sopra il dorso della mano. «Mi sono solo fermato per un controllo all’attrezzatura. Non ti preoccupare».

«Un controllo all’attrezzatura? Ho riempito la tua faretra ieri sera quand’eri al quartier generale. C’è qualcosa che non va con l’arco? Giuro di aver controllato la tensione proprio l’altro giorno, non avrebbe dovuto allentarsi così tanto in così poco tempo».

«L’arco è a posto –».

«Oh, la tuta allora? Sto ancora lavorando a quegli aggiornamenti per te, giuro, ma capire come rendere tutto ignifugo è sorprendentemente difficile, specialmente con Jace che ha un motore attaccato alla schiena…».

«Non c’è niente che non vada nella tuta, Iz. È a posto. Mi sono solo fermato a prendere fiato».

Izzy si interrompe. È come se stesse ascoltando tutte le cose che non sta dicendo. A volte odia la sua intuizione. «Va tutto bene?».

Alec ride in modo umido. «Alla grande. Proprio alla grande» dice. «Adesso – adesso vado. Devo ancora attraversare il fiume».

«Va bene». Una pausa. «Va bene, fammi sapere se hai di nuovo bisogno di quelle indicazioni. Ci sono due autopattuglie parcheggiate alle estremità dell’isolato e non c’è nessuno che tiene d’occhio la porta, ma assicurati di entrare e uscire prima che cambi il turno. Chiama se hai bisogno di me – a meno che non sia da una cella di prigione, in quel caso chiama Jace. Ti voglio bene, Alec».

«Ti voglio bene anch’io».

La linea si fa silenziosa e Alec prende una profonda boccata dell’aria della città, conducendo quel respiro quanto più in profondità nel suo petto che può. Chiude gli occhi e taglia fuori il mondo e si costringe a calmarsi. Se c’è una cosa che sa su sé stesso – e come Izzy si è sempre assicurata di ricordargli – è che può costringersi ad essere molte cose quand’è necessario che lo faccia. 

Ma stasera la sua forza di volontà sembra un po’ annacquata. Dovrà farsela bastare.

Alec si tira in piedi, le sue dita sono già intorpidite dal freddo, e si fa strada attraverso la città: da tetto a tetto dove può, i salti che fa tra gli edifici sono un metro troppo rischiosi, atterrando con le ginocchia sull’asfalto ruvido e sul ghiaino. Digrigna i denti e ingoia tutto, anche quando percepisce il calore umido e familiare del sangue che penetra nel rivestimento della tuta. È un qualcosa su cui concentrare l’attenzione.

E, quando la distanza è troppa per riuscire a saltare, Alec scivola giù lungo le scale antincendio bagnate dalla pioggia, evitando le pozzanghere gialle dei lampioni nello stesso modo in cui un magnete respinge un altro magnete. L’occhiataccia al neon della città è troppo intensa, troppo elettrica, e gli fa strizzare gli occhi quando la fissa troppo al lungo, sagome fluttuanti che gli passano davanti agli occhi come macchie solari. All’estremità dell’East River si infila nei tunnel della metropolitana dove l’odore dell’olio e del creosoto gli si attacca alla pelle come sudore, e il buio assorbe tutti i suoni, e quando riemerge si trova tra le luci più soffuse e più tiepide di Brooklyn.

I marciapiedi di Brooklyn sono ben battuti e inclini alla malattia, l’andatura degli edifici in arenaria rossa procede a grandi passi accanto alla frenesia delle mille miglia all’ora di Manhattan. Gli edifici bassi sono illuminati da un bagliore giallo e intimo nelle finestre al piano di sopra, ma le pareti sono inzuppate di graffiti e vernice e la musica che avanza lentamente dai bar nascosti nei seminterrati è fuori tempo. Un gruppo di uomini che fumano sulla scalinata d’ingresso della bottega di un barbiere individuano Alec che emerge da sottoterra e urlano e gridano, le loro risate trainanti quando Alec affonda di nuovo nel buio.

Lo fa sentire vulnerabile. Ha bisogno di trovarsi più in alto, in un qualche posto molto lontano dal suolo dove nessuno possa vederlo o sentirlo o toccarlo, perché si sente come se un singolo tocco potesse farlo rimbalzare fuori dalla sua stessa pelle, è ferito così saldamente. I suoi occhi cadono sulla prima scala antincendio che vede, e lui afferra la scala alla svelta e si arrampica su.

Lo skyline di Manhattan illumina l’orizzonte. Dai tetti, Alec riesce a vedere in ogni dove: le strade sottostanti, il ponte a nord, gli alberi lontani di Prospect Park a sud e, dall’altra parte del fiume, le due torri del World Trade Center che scompaio nella coltre di nubi, i piani più in alto sommersi da un cielo viola intenso.

Una volta c’era della pace nell’essere capace di vedere tutto quanto in una volta. Stavolta, tuttavia, la città sembra estendersi all’infinito, raggiungendo tutti e quattro i punti cardinali e scomparendo oltre, in posti in cui Alec non può essere, non contemporaneamente.

____________________

Alec sente l’odore della gomma bruciata e del cemento annerito ben prima di vedere il vecchio edificio in arenaria che una volta era appartenuto a Dot Rollins. L’olezzo dei mattoni bruciati ha un odore più acre di quello dell’acciaio fuso e del vetro; puzza di carbone e di decenni di storia ridotti in cenere, stagnante nonostante la furia del vento attraverso le file di alberi ordinatamente piantati sul marciapiede.

Il vetro cosparge il giardino antistante alla casa e la fuliggine nera si diffonde all’esterno dalle finestre esplose come peste, ma tutti i vasi di piante sui gradini d’ingresso risiedono in una singola fila indisturbata, le foglie sono venate da un sottile strato di fuliggine. La porta d’ingresso è stata bruciata via dai cardini e una grande X di nastro giallo attraversa lo spazio beante sbatacchiando in modo belligerante nella notte, ma ci sono ancora delle auto parcheggiate accanto al cordolo del marciapiede all’esterno e la casa tre porte più in là ha tutte le luci accese. 

All’angolo dell’isolato è appostata un’autopattuglia. Alec riesce a vedere un agente addormentato sul sedile anteriore, la guancia che penzola contro la spalla, e un altro agente che accende una sigaretta, come se l’odore di bruciato non fosse minato dal gusto familiare del rame e della carne.

Nessuno dei due agenti sta osservando la casa, ma Alec non vuole rischiare di essere visto. Incocca una freccia e la lascia volare in fondo alla strada, frantumando un lampione distante in una pioggia di scintille. L’agente che sta fumando salta sul sedile, si fa cadere la sigaretta in grembo e impreca violentemente mentre si spazza via le braci dalle cosce ed esce di corsa dall’auto, la mano sulla pistola mentre corre verso il rumore.

L’altro agente non si muove.

Alec osserva il primo agente scomparire, e poi scende lungo la grondaia dal suo punto d’osservazione sul tetto, atterrando silenziosamente sul marciapiede. Quietamente, incocca un’altra freccia, la punta rivolta al suolo, e si muove di soppiatto sui gradini d’ingresso del portico, abbassandosi sotto il nastro segnaletico come se fosse poco più che un ostacolo nel vento.

L’odore di fumo è più intenso all’interno, mescolato col sapore chimico della gomma fusa e della plastica, ma l’ingresso non è tanto bruciato da essere irriconoscibile. Gli schemi dell’ignizione dividono la carta da parati con cicatrici nere e turbolente, ma Alec riesce ancora a distinguere il colore del tappeto. Le pareti non cigolano e il soffitto non minaccia di collassare sulla sua testa. Un paio di stivali di pelle ai piedi delle scale sono completamente intatti.

Alec si inoltra lungo il corridoio, scavalcando una fotografia in frantumi sul pavimento. È etichettata con un piccolo cartellino giallo. Uno spesso strato di cenere ricopre il vetro; la fotografia stessa è stata strappata. Una delle donne nella foto assomiglia al ritaglio di giornale di Dot dal fascicolo di Magnus.

Le dita di Alec si contraggono sull’impennaggio della freccia incoccata. Sbircia all’interno della prima stanza a cui arriva: la cucina, una volta pittoresca, è ora disseminata da porcellana in frantumi e spezie rovesciate. Il fuoco ha fatto diventare la credenza nera e friabile. Il frigorifero è stato strappato dalla parete e ora giace a faccia in giù sul pavimento piastrellato. L’aria si increspa di scosse di assestamento silenti, una firma energetica diversa dal ritmo di quella di Nightlock, ma che continua a battere con una pulsazione: spinge e pungola la pelle di Alec.

 _Energia psionica,_ pensa. _Salem era una psichica. O una telecinetica. E c’è stata una lotta qui._

Ispeziona di nuovo il caos e, stavolta, vede i sentieri attraverso i rottami, i segni delle bruciature sul muro, lo spazio sul pavimento dove qualcuno chiaramente è giaciuto prima di inciampare sui propri piedi. Vede una lotta messa in scena nella sua testa.

Dot non è morta perché non ha fatto niente. Probabilmente ha fatto tutto quello che poteva per sopravvivere e non ha nemmeno avuto importanza, cazzo.

_Se fossi stato qui, avresti potuto impedirlo? Se Sentinel fosse stato in questa cucina al posto suo, avrebbe vinto?_

_Se Magnus fosse stato qui, invece che con Alec, Dot sarebbe ancora viva?_

In un’altra stanza un’asse del pavimento cigola e la spina dorsale di Alec si raddrizza. Alec prende un respiro brusco, trattenendolo nella sua bocca, il suo intero corpo è in tensione. Lentamente, solleva l’arco e tira indietro la corda. Resta in ascolto.

Un altro cigolio. Lo stridio di mobili spostati nella stanza accanto. Passi. L’energia psionica residua si contorce come uno nervo in preda ad uno spasmo.

Alec lascia trapelare tra le labbra il respiro che sta trattenendo, stabilizzando la presa sull’arco. Fa un passo indietro, e poi un altro, fino a tornare in corridoio. Altri marchi neri e furenti sono intagliati nella scalinata di fronte a lui, ma i rumori non provengono dal piano di sopra.

Alec si mette in punta di piedi, sollevando l’arco così che la punta della freccia sia in linea col suo occhio. Tende la corda dell’angolo fino all’angolo della sua bocca. Il suo respiro solletica l’impennaggio. Il corridoio è angusto e la sua libertà di movimento è limitata, ma fintantoché è lui quello più veloce, non importa se deve combattere a distanza ravvicinata.

Dietro l’angolo c’è un altro cigolio, qualcuno nella stanza accanto. Alec non è affatto solo in quella casa.

Non può essere un poliziotto. Sarebbe contro il protocollo. Probabilmente sciacalli. Potrebbe essere qualcosa di peggio.

Izzy ha detto che Jonathan Morgenstern è stato interrotto prima che potesse bruciare il corpo.

Potrebbero esserci delle questioni in sospeso.

_Dio, fra tutte le sere –._

Alec volta l’angolo con un solo passo veloce, aprendo la porta con un calcio. La figura nel mezzo della stanza si volta a guardarlo, sollevando improvvisamente entrambe le mani, ed è solo all’ultimo secondo che Alec spinge l’arco di lato e la freccia si conficca nel muro opposto.

In piedi di fronte a lui c’è Nightlock: i suoi anfibi sono anneriti dalla fuliggine, le sue mani ammantate di energia vorticante, e i suoi capelli scompigliati dal fischio della freccia che è volata troppo vicina alla sua tempia.

Naturalmente è Nightlock. _Perché mai non dovrebbe essere qui a sua volta?_

Alec si immobilizza sulla porta aperta, l’arco abbassato verso il suolo. Nightlock lo fissa, immobile, e poi volta il capo per guardare la freccia conficcata nel muro. Un centimetro a sinistra e avrebbe potuto colpirlo. Guarda storto Alec.

«Beh» dice in modo caustico. «Grazie per avermi mancato, immagino».

Alec si inalbera. Entra a grandi passi nella stanza per recuperare la freccia, strappandola dal muro, ma questa porta con sé un intero pezzo di cartongesso. La scuote per togliere i detriti ma la polvere si rannuvola contro la sua tuta, lasciando un residuo gessoso contro il cuoio.

«Se avessi saputo che eri tu non l’avrei scoccata» rimbecca Alec. «Non potevi farmi sapere che eri qui dentro? Lasciare un segnale fuori o qualcosa del genere?».

Nightlock alza gli occhi al cielo. 

«Spiritoso. La prossima volta mi assicurerò di lasciarti accese le luci del portico, cosicché tu sappia che sono a casa» controbatte, il suo tono è tarpato e brusco. Si inginocchia per spazzare via la cenere e i detriti dai suoi piedi, voltando le spalle ad Alec.

Alec aggrotta la fronte, ma non dice niente. Si dà un’occhiata in giro, tracciando i marchi delle bruciature che si estendono come vene sul soffitto. Una cenere scura soffoca il tappeto, il divano, il tozzo tavolino da caffè nel centro della stanza, mentre i cartellini gialli delle prove fanno da guardia ad una serie di impronte sul pavimento, lasciate intatte dalla scientifica. La maggior parte dei mobili è bruciata irrimediabilmente, il fuoco così caldo che ciò che rimane è bianco e grigio contro il nero. E, sepolto sotto l’odore del legno bruciato e del cuscino in gommapiuma, quell’odore ramato indugia, non proprio l’odore della pelle scottata che Alec ha imparato a conoscere, ma è sangue. Questo è inconfondibile.

Il peggio di qualsiasi cosa sia successa è successo qui.

«Sai cos’è successo?» si ritrova a chiedere Alec.

«Penso che sia abbastanza ovvio, quello che è successo» dice Nightlock con tono freddo. Agita una mano e i detriti si spostano, rivelando una macchia scura sul pavimento che affonda nel suolo. Sangue lasciato a imputridirsi. «Un super ha brutalmente ammazzato una donna innocente. Non importa che lei fosse una super a sua volta. L’unica cosa che New York noterà è che i vigilante sono pericolosi e non ci si può fidare di loro. Il che, naturalmente, è lo scopo principale, ne sono certo».

«Hai già parlato con Luke? Pensa che Valentine possa –».

«Sì, ho parlato con Luke» lo interrompe Nightlock. «Ho parlato con Luke, ho parlato con ogni persona che sono riuscito a trovare. Ma non ha molta importanza, non è vero? Non quando nessuno era qui ad impedire quello che è capitato».

Alec lo percepisce come un pugno allo stomaco. Il suo corpo si irrigidisce completamente. «Non serve che tu me lo dica. So di aver fatto un casino, io –». Quel groppo nella sua gola risale verso l’alto fino a raggiungergli la bocca. Le parole gli fuoriescono soffocate. «Non mi serve un promemoria».

Nightlock emette un rumore di irrisione. Si tira in piedi e passa accanto ad Alec. «Non stavo parlando di te, Sentinel. Non sei l’unico ad avere la coscienza sporca stavolta».

Nightlock si dirige a grandi passi verso l’altra stanza, aprendo la porta con uno schiocco di dita. Alec può solo limitarsi a seguirlo.

«Conoscevi Salem» dice, e non è una domanda, ma l’osserva incresparsi su per la schiena di Nightlock come un tremito violento. «Nightlock, mi dispiace –».

«Sì, sono sicuro che è così. Lo stesso vale per moltissime altre persone. E oggi ho ricevuto abbastanza condoglianze per una vita intera, per cui non me ne servono delle altre».

Alec si morde la lingua. Nightlock continua a non guardarlo, scavalcando i crepacci sul pavimento e chiudendo le dita nell’aria per spingere di lato tutti i mobili della stanza. Alec non sa cosa stia cercando, ma forse non sta cercando affatto.

Forse ha solo bisogno di fare _qualcosa_ , perché l’alternativa è rimanere immobile e permettere al resto del mondo di mettersi al passo con lui. _Se si può scappare dal dolore, perché mai si dovrebbe aspettare che il dolore ci possa raggiungere –._

Alec deglutisce visibilmente, ma gli rimane impigliato in gola. Si sente ancora così annacquato, e il silenzio è snervante, innaturalmente immobile dal momento che il tappeto di cenere inghiotte tutto il rumore. Alec riesce a sentirsi respirare. Riesce a sentire il modo in cui il suo respiro traballa, il modo in cui deve ricacciarlo indietro tirando su con il naso.

Più avanti, Nightlock si ferma. Lancia un’occhiata ad Alec oltre la propria spalla e la sua espressione è indecifrabile, ma si tramuta di nuovo dall’incertezza all’acciaio affilato troppo velocemente. Qualsiasi cosa sia, la cosa che vede in Alec, qualunque sia il modo in cui si sente, se lo lascia scivolare dalle spalle.

Si trovano in uno studio ora: c’è un computer contro il muro e un cesto di biancheria distesa sul pavimento e un grosso stereo low-fi sulla scrivania, appena estratto dalla scatola a giudicare dal modo in cui non ha attratto ditate e polvere come tutto il resto. Una collezione di vinili risiede sulla mensola accanto, assieme ad un pacchetto intatto di sigarette e delle chiavi di un’automobile.

Non è stato spostato niente. È una casa ben vissuta. Dot Rollins potrebbe entrare dalla porta da un momento all’altro e Alec si sentirebbe come un intruso in casa sua, non come un uomo che vede un fantasma.

Si dirige verso una fotografia incorniciata sulla scrivania e la solleva. La foto ritrae Dot e un’altra donna in un bar – e l’altra donna è così terribilmente familiare che Alec fa quasi cadere la cornice quando si rende conto di chi si tratta: la pelle scura, gli occhi gentili, l’espressione di un’esasperazione divertita incastrata in un sorriso sghembo. È Cat, l’amica di Magnus. La donna che ha salvato la vita a Sentinel la notte della sparatoria.

Nello sfondo della fotografia c’è una persona appoggiata al bancone che parla con il barista. È fuori fuoco, ma Alec riconosce anche lui, e lascia che il suo pollice scorra sul vetro.

_Magnus._

Alec espira in modo tremulo e rimette a posto la cornice. Quando si volta, trova Nightlock che lo guarda dall’altra parte della stanza.

«Sei silenzioso stasera» dice.

«E tu sei arrabbiato» ribatte Alec.

Nightlock sorride amaramente, ma è un sorriso freddo. La sua intera presenza è fredda, inavvicinabile, intoccabile, e Alec si sente tenuto a distanza. «Sì, fra le altre cose». Fa un cenno col capo verso la fotografia. «Quello cos’era?».

«Niente» risponde Alec, «solo un promemoria. Non – non dovremmo restare qui a lungo».

«Tu puoi andare, se vuoi. Resto io».

«Ci sono dei poliziotti fuori» lo guarda storto Alec. «Non rimarranno distratti tanto a lungo. Ti troveranno».

«E cosa possono fare se mi trovano? Spararmi? Beh, allora auguro loro buona fortuna. Spero che ci provino. So come disarmare un agente dal grilletto facile».

Alec assottiglia lo sguardo. «Non stai scherzando».

«No. Per niente». Nightlock si sistema i guanti, tiene lo sguardo basso. «Non darò tregua a questa città finché non avrò trovato chi ha fatto tutto questo, e se questo significa dover distruggere questo posto, così sia. Non commetterò un’altra volta lo stesso errore».

«E se ti costasse la vita?». 

«Un piccolo sacrificio».

«E se ti costasse la felicità?».

Nightlock solleva improvvisamente lo sguardo su di lui. I suoi occhi si assottigliano. «Perché me lo chiedi?».

Alec scuote il capo. «Nessun motivo in particolare» borbotta. «Ma non – non ho intenzione di lasciarti qui da solo». _Non ho intenzione di perdere anche te. Non se posso farne a meno._

«Pensi che non sappia badare a me stesso?».

«Sai che non è questo che sto dicendo». Alec incontra gli occhi di Nightlock: il suo sguardo fisso è provocatorio, come se stesse cercando di pungolare Alec fino a farlo scattare, o urlare, o forse lasciarlo in pace. Sta cercando di far arrabbiare Alec, ma Alec non sa se si tratti o meno di auto-sabotaggio. 

Si rifiuta di abboccare, ma è difficile.

Aggiunge: «Non sono io la persona con cui ti devi scontrare. Lo sai».

Nightlock serra la mascella, facendosi vorticare le parole nella bocca. Ma poi – il suono di qualcuno che cammina sul vetro in frantumi scricchiola nel silenzio.

 _Crunch_.

Alec si immobilizza, ma Nightlock si volta lentamente verso la porta. Nessuno dei due respira, ma gli scricchiolii continuano: il suono di qualcuno che cammina per la casa e non sta nemmeno cercando di camuffare i propri passi.

«Non hai invitato nessun’altro stasera, vero?» sussurra Alec, ma gli occhi di Nightlock stanno bruciando, fissi sulla porta. Le sue dita si contraggono e Alec vede l’aria brillare per l’energia cinetica che si raccoglie nei palmi di Nightlock e il pavimento sotto ai loro piedi comincia a tremare.

«Nightlock?».

«Resta qui» dice Nightlock, facendo un passo verso la porta. «Se è Jonathan Morgenstern che è venuto a finire quello che ha iniziato, allora dovrà risponderne a me».

«Aspetta!» sibila Alec, afferrando una freccia dalla faretra. Fa un passo in avanti, ma Nightlock spinge all’esterno il palmo e una pulsazione di energia crepitante colpisce Alec nel petto, spingendolo all’indietro e contro il muro. Alec ansima, il respiro gli viene tolto dal petto, ma Nightlock avanza bruscamente e, con uno schiocco di dita, sbatte la porta alle proprie spalle, così che Alec non possa seguirlo.

«Nightlock, _aspetta_ –!».

Ciò che segue è uno schianto, così rumoroso e assordante che fa scuotere il pavimento e la porta nei cardini e Alec barcolla in avanti. Sente un uomo gridare – non Nightlock, non una voce che Alec abbia mai sentito in precedenza – e poi un’esplosione entra in collisione col muro e la polvere del cartongesso si gonfia nell’aria.

Alec si inerpica verso la porta, ma quando vi si getta contro con una spallata questa si apre solo per una frazione di secondo prima di colpire dei detriti rimossi. L’apertura non è abbastanza ampia nemmeno per far passare una mano, figurarsi il suo corpo intero, ma Alec va alla carica ancora, e poi ancora, e un’altra esplosione fragorosa scuote l’intera abitazione sulle fondamenta.

«Nightlock!» urla Alec e, nella stanza accanto, del vetro va in frantumi, una finestra esplosa, un corpo fattovi volare attraverso fino a capitombolare nel cortile retrostante.

Alec accorre all’unica finestra nella stanza e scosta le tende. Afferrando l’arco con entrambe le mani, ne sbatte con forza la punta contro il vetro, che si frattura, scheggiandosi in modo simile ad una ragnatela. Alec grugnisce, colpendo la finestra con il gomito, e stavolta il vetro collassa. Alec gratta via le schegge con l’arco e balza oltre il davanzale, sbucando nel cortile retrostante con le orecchie che fischiano.

«Nightlock!» urla alla cieca, incordando l’arco più velocemente che può e ruotando attorno con una freccia. «Nightlock –».

Per terra c’è un uomo che tossisce e sputacchia e si dimena mentre si rotola fino a mettersi supino e cercare di rimettersi in piedi. Il suo respiro è ingarbugliato, bagnato di sangue che gli cola dal naso rotto, e lui rantola tra singhiozzi isterici mentre lotta per mettersi carponi. La sua spina dorsale si contorce quando rigurgita sangue sul pavimento in legno.

Alec non l’ha mai visto prima. Non è Jonathan Morgenstern. Nessuno dei membri del Circolo a cui stanno dando la caccia. Non un poliziotto, non Valentine Morgenstern, solo un ragazzino con una felpa e i pantaloni della tuta, una tracolla malconcia stretta in una mano.

« _Cazzo_ » sussurra Alec, e poi sente lo scheggiarsi dei mattoni e il frantumarsi della pietra, e con suo orrore il muro esterno della casa comincia a spaccarsi, squarciato come fili mentre la costruzione in mattoni si stacca con il raccapriccio della pelle scorticata. Nightlock esce dalla polvere che si solleva, entrambe le mani serrate a pungo mentre guida la riorganizzazione del mondo attorno a sé.

I suoi occhi sono esclusivamente puntati sull’uomo a terra.

Sono all’aperto. Alec è consapevole delle luci che si sfarfallano accendendosi nelle altre case che danno sul cortile; riesce a sentire delle grida di panico e qualcuno che urla di chiamare la polizia e delle tende che frusciano mentre le persone sbirciano fuori nel buio.

Riesce a sentirsi il battito cardiaco nelle orecchie. Ma non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo, il suo corpo inerte mentre Nightlock si dirige a grandi passi verso l’uomo e l’afferra per la collottola della felpa e lo tira in piedi.

I singhiozzi dell’uomo aumentano. Afferra le mani di Nightlock. «Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego lasciami andare, io non – non avevo intenzione di –».

Nightlock sbatte l’uomo con forza contro la casa. Con uno schiocco di dita le braccia dell’uomo si spalancano, i polsi inchiodati ai mattoni. L’uomo si soffoca quando il sangue gli cola lungo la gola e schizza dalla sua bocca, spruzzandogli sulle labbra in una sottile foschia rossa. Gli occhi gli lacrimano, segnando delle linee nella sporcizia sul suo volto, ma la mano inguantata di Nightlock afferra con più forza la stoffa della felpa.

La pressione delle nocche di Nightlock contro la sua trachea lo fa soffocare e gli si afflosciano le mani, che lasciano cadere la tracolla. Questa colpisce il suolo con un tonfo e ne fuoriesce una fotocamera, il cui obiettivo si frantuma al suolo.

 _Una fotocamera_.

Ha una fotocamera.

«Nightlock!» urla Alec, abbassando l’arco. «Nightlock, fermati! È solo un ragazzino!».

Nightlock trasalisce ma non si volta a guardare. Muove il polso di scatto e Alec grugnisce quando un’altra ondata di energia produce un tonfo contro il suo petto, respingendolo verso la parete – ma stavolta, separa bene i piedi e si rifiuta di essere spostato.

«Nightlock, fermati! Non costringermi a colpirti!».

Le sue dita afferrano l’estremità della freccia e riesce a percepire l’impennaggio solcargli il guanto, ma finalmente Nightlock si lancia un’occhiata oltre la spalla e _oh –._

Dietro la maschera, i suoi occhi sono spalancati. Selvaggi. Arrabbiati, furiosi, ribollono, ma fissa Alec come un animale messo all’angolo che cerca disperatamente aiuto.

La sua mano è premuta contro la base della gola dell’uomo, ma Alec glielo legge negli occhi che sta esaurendo le energie, che la sera precedente il suo cuore è stato spezzato in un modo terribile e che non è stato riparato.

«Nightlock» ci riprova Alec, facendo un passo avanti. La notte è come catrame ma Alec la guada. «Fermati. È un ragazzino, ha una fotocamera. È un giornalista freelance».

«Un giornalista freelance?» gracchia Nightlock. Riporta lo sguardo sull’uomo e fa cadere il cappuccio della felpa. Al di sotto si trovano dei capelli e degli occhi scuri, un ragazzo a malapena alla soglia dei diciott’anni, e non è il loro pirocinetico, nient’affatto, ma Alec lo sapeva, così come lo sapeva Nightlock. Il suo respiro si ferma in modo udibile.

Alec fa scivolare di nuovo la freccia nella faretra e si passa l’arco da una mano all’altra. Tiene il palmo sollevato in segno di resa. Fa con cautela un passo in avanti. Poi un altro.

«Nightlock, per favore – basta».

«Sei qui per fare delle foto ai super morti?» chiede Nightlock, il suo sguardo agganciato a quello del ragazzo. «Sei un reporter?».

«Ti prego – ti prego, io non – era solo – solo per lo scoop» singhiozza il ragazzo. Le lacrime gli scendono lungo il viso. Del moccio e del muco insanguinato gli gocciolano dal naso verso il suolo.

«Solo per lo scoop?». Le spalle di Nightlock sobbalzano con violenza ad ogni respiro rubato. La sua mano premuta contro la gola del ragazzo è chiusa così saldamente nel bavero della sua felpa che gli trema tutto il braccio. 

L’aria crepita intorno a lui e Alec la percepisce mentre si avvicina di un altro passo.

«Nightlock» dice a voce bassa. Preme il palmo contro le scapole di Nightlock e sente muoversi ognuno dei suoi muscoli. «Basta. Dai».

«L’hai sentito, Sentinel» sibila Nightlock. «Desidera così tanto vedere una donna morta–».

« _Ti prego_ , fermati. Questo non sei tu».

«Non sono io?» ripete Nightlock, e ora sta tremando, sotto la presa di Alec. «O forse sì e lo sono sempre stato e adesso sappiamo tutti la verità».

«Stai _soffrendo_ ».

Nightlock ride in modo cinico. «E questo che c’entra?».

 _È l’_ unica _cosa che conta,_ pensa Alec.

Alec afferra la spalla di Nightlock e lo tira indietro. C’è un momento di resistenza, il braccio di Nightlock è un muscolo solido sotto la mano di Alec – ma poi si acquieta, e la sua presa sulla felpa del ragazzo si allenta. Il ragazzo tossisce e il sangue schizza sugli anfibi di Nightlock, e quando Nightlock agita una mano per rimuovere i vincoli attorno ai suoi polsi cade a terra.

«Va’ via da qui!» gli ordina Alec, sbattendo un piede per terra. Sotto la sua mano, Nightlock sta tremando, gli occhi fissi sul muro davanti a sé, le dita che si flettono e si rilassano mentre l’energia si increspa nei suoi palmi, ma Alec non lo lascia. «Ho detto, vattene da qui! Va’! Va’ via!».

L’uomo si tira in piedi a fatica e non si guarda indietro, correndo quanto più velocemente le gambe gli consentono, saltando la staccionata e scomparendo nel vicolo dietro alla casa. Alec sente il clangore del metallo, pozzanghere schizzate nel panico, e poi – silenzio, a parte la sua stessa, violenta emissione di fiato.

«Cazzo» sussurra. «Oh, _cazzo_ ».

Le sue dita si serrano attorno al bicipite di Nightlock, con abbastanza forza da lasciare dei lividi, ma Nightlock non sussulta. Non sbatte nemmeno le palpebre mentre fissa il muro, la sua mascella si contrae con tremori sismici. Sotto la maschera, i suoi occhi sono spalancati e umidi. Respira pesantemente dal naso.

 _Quello cos’era?_ , va in panico Alec. _Quello che cazzo era?_

Alec non sa che fare, ma il suo cuore batte a un miglio al minuto. Solleva lo sguardo e scorge la donna dell’abitazione accanto scomparire dietro le tende. Abbassa lo sguardo sul suolo e vede la fotocamera e distrugge l’obiettivo con il piede, riducendolo a polvere.

Una sirena si lamenta nelle vicinanze, troppo vicina per essere di conforto, il suono stridulo rimbalza sulla nuca di Alec come un brivido. Quei poliziotti saranno qui da un momento all’altro. Non sono al sicuro qui. Nightlock non è al sicuro qui.

E deve rendersene conto anche Nightlock, perché i suoi occhi balzano in quelli di Alec, troppo veloci e troppo scossi.

Alec trova del terrore. Terrore, e rabbia, e senso di colpa, e rimorso, e quest’abbietta, abbietta tristezza che in qualche modo è molto più che semplice dolore, furiosa e decisamente troppa per tenerla all’interno; e ora Nightlock sanguina liberamente con essa. Permea l’aria, puzzando di ferro, e le pulsazioni scure sono come un battito cardiaco rampante, il suo ritmo cresce.

«Dobbiamo andarcene da qui» sussurra Alec febbrilmente. «Il tetto. Muoviamoci».

Nightlock non dice niente. Annuisce.

____________________

Luci azzurre si frantumano sul vecchio edificio di mattoni rossi, rimbalzando sul cemento e illuminando le travi annerite di sirene stroboscopiche. Il vento porta con sé le grida e gli ordini degli agenti della polizia, così come il mormorio di una folla crescente, i vicini riversati per strada con addosso la camicia da notte e le pantofole.

Alec trascina Nightlock sul tetto di un condominio in fondo all’isolato e si piega pressoché in due, con le mani sulle cosce, respirando profondamente, appoggiato contro il muro sulla porta del tetto. Nightlock fa qualche passo in avanti, dando le spalle ad Alec e con il viso rivolto verso il cielo mentre si passa le mani tra i capelli, annodandoci le dita alle radici.

Il lamento delle sirene è fastidioso; Alec lo percepisce in modo simile a delle unghie su una lavagna, ma la lavagna è la sua spina dorsale e la sua stessa pelle sta gridando. Chiude con forza gli occhi ed è intenzionato a scacciare via tutto, ma il mondo non gli dà ascolto. Raramente lo fa. 

«Avresti potuto ucciderlo» espira Alec, sfregandosi gli occhi mentre si raddrizza di nuovo. «Se i poliziotti ci avessero beccati – se quel ragazzo presenta una denuncia – a che cazzo stavi pensando?».

«Pensi che se fossi in grado di rispondere a questa domanda avrei fatto qualcosa di quello che ho appena fatto?» sbotta Nightlock. «Santo Dio, Sentinel, ti prego, risparmiatela. Non voglio sentire niente di tutto ciò».

«Risparmiatela? Cosa sarebbe successo se non fossi stato lì, eh? Che cos’avresti fatto? L’avresti ucciso solo perché era nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato?».

«Ti ho detto _di risparmiartela_!» esclama Nightlock, voltandosi per fronteggiare Alec. I suoi occhi sono iniettati di sangue. La cenere gli segna il volto nei punti in cui si è trascinato le dita sopra la maschera. «Non farmi la predica, Sentinel, non ho bisogno di sentirla».

Alec gonfia il petto. Sente le labbra arricciarsi per la rabbia. «Era un civile! Un ragazzino! Capisco che Salem era una tua amica, ma non puoi semplicemente –».

«“Ma” cosa?». La mascella di Nightlock si serra, e così i suoi pugni, ma non perché sta cercando uno scontro. Vuole scappare. «“Ma” cosa, Sentinel? Dimmelo! Era una mia amica, hai ragione, e avrei potuto essere lì per lei, avrei potuto essere lì per tutti loro, ma non ho fatto niente per salvarla e – e anche se quel ragazzo non era chi che le ha fatto questo, voleva scattare delle foto al posto in cui è morta per il suo futuro giornale, un altro super morto per la prima pagina!».

«Capisco che sei arrabbiato! Sono arrabbiato anch’io, ma questo – non è colpa tua se è morta, per cui piantala di fare così –».

«Così come?» domanda Nightlock, camminando a grandi passi verso Alec. Alec cerca di fare un passo indietro, ma è già premuto contro il muro, e i mattoni ruvidi gli grattano l’armatura. Raddrizza le spalle e stringe i denti, incrociando lo sguardo rovente di Nightlock con quanta più testardaggine riesce a racimolare.

«Così come, Sentinel?» chiede di nuovo Nightlock, facendo un altro passo in avanti. Una corrente parassita si affretta lungo l’orlo della maschera di Alec nel punto in cui gli affonda nella pelle. Riesce a percepire il calore rovente che si irradia dal corpo di Nightlock. «Di fare il difficile? Peggio? Di essere tremendo? Perché, ti prego, lo so già».

Quando Alec inspira bruscamente, non è l’aria notturna che assapora. L’elettricità statica gli danza sulla lingua. I suoi occhi guizzano verso la bocca di Nightlock, poi verso la linea dura della sua mascella e poi verso il modo in cui ogni respiro gli riempie il petto come se potesse scoppiare per il successivo febbrile alzarsi e abbassarsi delle sue spalle.

Gli occhi di Alec balzano di nuovo su quelli di Nightlock. «Non sei tremendo». 

«Perché ti interessa? Perché ti interessa se è o non è colpa mia? Tu non – tu non mi conosci, Sentinel. Non davvero, non sinceramente. Non – non nei modi che contano».

«Sì invece! Io ti conosco. Ti conosco nell’ _unico_ modo che conta. E tu conosci me, più di chiunque altro, ed è per questo che – è per questo che lavoriamo così bene insieme!».

«Ma davvero?».

«Per l’amor di Dio, sì!» sbotta Alec. «Per cui non puoi semplicemente tagliarmi fuori! Non stavolta! Non anche tu!».

L’espressione di Nightlock vacilla. Qualcosa di simile all’orrore balugina sul suo volto come un lampo, elettrico un secondo ed estinto quello successivo. L’unica cosa che segue è il fumo, e Alec non riesce affatto ad interpretarlo.

Non capisce l’espressione nello sguardo di Nightlock mentre sonda il viso di Alec. Non capisce il modo in cui Nightlock elimina l’ultimo tratto di distanza tra loro.

E non capisce il motivo per cui Nightlock avvolge i pugni attorno alla tracolla della sua faretra e la strattona bruscamente, rimuovendo tutte le frecce dalla spalla di Alec, gettandole per terra. Si sparpagliano sul cemento col suono dei petardi, e Alec si irrigidisce, ad occhi sgranati, il cuore gli sale in gola mentre cerca di parlare.

Nightlock preme il palmo sul declivio del collo di Alec, il suo pollice spinge contro la scollatura della tuta di Alec. L’elettricità statica segue. Si fa strada fra gli spazi tra il cuoio e la pelle dove nessuno l’ha mai toccato prima.

Ad Alec gira la testa. Non sa dove termini la frustrazione e dove questa si trasformi nel martellare del suo cuore, che desidera ardentemente essere libero.

«Tu pensi – tu pensi di essere tremendo, ma non lo sei». Le parole gli sfuggono, basse come un mormorio e tuttavia roche. «Questo è solo – è questo che fai. Pensi di poter affrontare il mondo da solo, ma non puoi. Non spetta a te portare questo fardello. Non è colpa tua perché non può essere così. Stai soffrendo».

«Non è una scusa» mormora Nightlock. «Nessuna quantità di dolore dovrebbe giustificare la violenza». Il suo pollice pizzica la giugulare di Alec, ma l’altra mano trova presa sul Kevlar montato sul petto di Alec, le sue dita si chiudono sull’orlo dell’armatura di Alec. Lo tiene stretto.

«Non lo so» risponde Alec. Gli si chiude la gola, come se ci fosse una mano sulla sua trachea. Il suo corpo è completamente teso, in modo non dissimile alla corda di un arco. Il prossimo movimento lo farà scattare. «Forse non è una scusa, ma io – io avrei fatto lo stesso. Se fossi stato io, e fossi stato – _avrei fatto la stessa cosa_ ».

Nightlock lo fissa, i suoi occhi forano quelli di Alec, lacerandolo. È una sensazione raccapricciante, ma, ancora peggio – è una sensazione vulnerabile, perché Alec è accalcato contro il muro e le mani di Nightlock sono su di lui e Alec immagina le dita di Nightlock scivolare e scivolare attraverso la coltre fitta del suo stesso sangue, rosso e violento e rivelatore sotto il bagliore notturno della città.

«Questo…» sussurra Alec al buio, «questo rende forse tremendo anche me?».

L’espressione di Nightlock si addolcisce per un istante nonostante la tragedia. Scuote il capo, un movimento minuscolo, a malapena percettibile, ma le parole che pronuncia in seguito lo contestano.

«Sì» dice con voce rotta, «assolutamente».

Nightlock si alza in punta di piedi e fa scontrare la propria bocca con quella di Alec con tutta la disperazione di un uomo in guerra con un mondo a ferro e fuoco che non riesce mai a salvare.

Le sue mani inguantate affondano nel declivio del collo di Alec, tenendolo stretto, e la sua lingua preme contro la linea delle labbra di Alec. Un sussulto viene estratto con violenza dalle profondità del petto di Alec e Alec si sorregge sulle spalle di Nightlock, ma Nightlock lo spinge contro il muro, ogni parte del corpo di Alec sfrega contro i mattoni con una frizione simile a quella di una pietra focaia mentre Nightlock lo bacia con ardore.

Ad Alec gira la testa – non è come in precedenza, non è come in precedenza, come il bacio malinconico che si sono scambiati con i piedi che penzolavano a cento metri sopra le strade della città. Il bacio è improvviso e furioso – e Dio, Alec vuole subirlo. Non è mai stato baciato in questo modo prima d’ora, come se quando sarà tutto finito si guardasse allo specchio e vedesse Nightlock imbrattato sulla sua bocca. Non è mai stato baciato come se l’altra persona fosse sul punto di andare in pezzi. Vuole che con esso sulla sua pelle fioriscano i lividi, perché gli farà provare qualcosa di diverso da –.

_Di diverso da tutto il resto._

Nightlock spinge la lingua nella bocca di Alec e Alec si sente soffocato, l’afflusso del sangue nelle sue tempie minaccia di farlo collassare. Un raschio basso gli si blocca in gola, ma Nightlock glielo ruba dalla bocca, un ladro nell’oscurità. Si infila tra le gambe di Alec, una coscia che gli divide le ginocchia. Il calore vortica in basso nello stomaco di Alec, increspandosi sul suo ventre, sui suoi fianchi, sul suo petto, sull’improvviso bruciore nelle cosce – ma la bocca di Nightlock è impetuosa ed estremamente distraente.

«Che Dio mi perdoni» sussurra Nightlock contro la mascella di Alec. I suoi occhi si incupiscono, eclissati dalle ombre delle sue pupille spalancate. Appoggia la fronte contro quella di Alec, e a quel punto sono maschera contro maschera, cuoio contro cuoio, e si incastra. Si incastrano. Nightlock preme il pollice contro la bocca di Alec, trascinandolo lungo il suo labbro inferiore per vedere il colore della sua pelle cambiare, e Alec percepisce la sbavatura della magia seguire il tocco, massaggiandogli la pelle senza cura o considerazione dell’affanno che si lascia alle spalle. 

Alec si sente disfatto. Nightlock lo bacia con fervore ed è tutto denti e aria calda e mani impazienti e sudore che luccica sulla sua nuca; è lo stesso tipo di sensazione che insegue quando insegue il dolore. Lo rende cieco rispetto a tutto il resto, a volte come un brillamento solare, a volte come un formicolio intirizzito sotto la superficie della sua pelle contusa e martoriata – ma non ha molta importanza finché è sufficiente ad impedirgli di pensare e a farlo smettere di soffrire in un luogo che non può controllare. Ha bisogno di sentire i denti, veloci e furiosi. Ha bisogno di fiato, lento e aggressivo. A bisogno di sentirsi come se l’armatura fosse solo pelle e ossa, come se potesse essere scuoiato fino a non essere più una persona. 

E Nightlock sta cercando quella stessa via di fuga, per forza. Brilla nella nerezza dei suoi occhi, e la sua disperazione sfrega contro la pelle di Alec dove le sue mani vaganti propalano ad Alec esitazioni che non è nemmeno sicuro di avere. È un grido di conforto, e Dio solo sa che ne hanno entrambi bisogno in questo momento.

Nightlock sta soffrendo in un luogo in cui Alec non può immaginare, e Alec –.

Ad Alec si è spezzato il cuore stasera, e ora un bellissimo uomo mascherato lo vuole baciare. _Ha bisogno di baciarlo_. Alec può farlo. Può fare questa cosa, per una persona, e può farla come si deve _, e non sarà respinto._

Nightlock gli tira i capelli, la parte inferiore del suo palmo sfiora il nodo della maschera di Alec, e Alec inclina il capo all’indietro, esponendo il collo alla bocca perspicace di Nightlock. I suoi baci sono umidi, il graffio di una barba corta a malapena presente è ruvido contro la pulsazione cardiaca rampante di Alec, ma Nightlock si scosta con un morso affilato quando raggiunge la base della gola di Alec. Le sue mani lasciano delle scie sul petto di Alec, scorrendo sulla armatura di Alec, e si arrestano su suoi fianchi.

I suoi occhi guizzano verso quelli di Alec. Alec annuisce, inclinando i fianchi in avanti.

Le mani di Nightlock slacciano velocemente la cintura di Alec, e poi lui strattona la tuta di Alec, tirando le cinghie che gli circondano il torace. Il freddo è rantolante contro la pelle nuda di Alec, la pelle d’oca si estende sul suo stomaco mentre Nightlock spinge da parte il cuoio e solleva bruscamente la maglietta da intimo di Alec, che però s’impiglia nell’armatura.

Scocciato, Nightlock sbuffa nella sua bocca. Le sue dita circondano le cavità dei fianchi di Alec e la pelle di Alec pulsa per lo scorrazzare dell’energia cinetica sulla parte inferiore del suo corpo, le fibbie e i fermagli cadono, slacciate. L’arco di Alec cade dal proprio fodero, sferragliando al suolo.

Nightlock emette un suono a labbra chiuse e spinge la mano inguantata sotto la tuta di Alec, dita fomentate che gli graffiano attraverso i peli del petto, disegnando veementemente coi palmi dei cerchi sulla pelle di Alec. Alec sente il proprio battito cardiaco attirato verso la superficie. Balza in avanti per un altro bacio cieco e inghiotte voracemente il mormorio basso di Nightlock. Le dita di Nightlock virano più in basso, scivolando giù lungo le costole di Alec, su quella dannata ferita d’arma da fuoco, e più giù, affondandogli tra le gambe. Le sue nocche sfiorano Alec, e Alec sibila, mordendosi con forza il labbro mentre colpisce con la fronte la spalla di Nightlock.

Con l’altra mano, Nightlock torce fra le dita i capelli di Alec e, con uno strattone brusco, spinge Alec di nuovo in posizione eretta, la testa di Alec colpisce la parete retrostante con un tonfo. I loro sguardi si incrociano di nuovo; la bocca di Alec è rosea e gonfia, e l’espressione di Nightlock è così oscura che Alec è certo che Nightlock abbia il suo battito cardiaco tra i denti.

E, per un istante –.

Per un istante, assomiglia a Magnus.

Assomiglia a Magnus quella sera in ufficio, la stessa aspettativa negli occhi, lo stesso fervore, la stessa inclinazione a tagliare fuori il resto del fottuto mondo.

Assomiglia a Magnus, o forse è Magnus ad assomigliare a lui, ma Alec non può esserne sicuro.

Lui vuole solo essere baciato. Vuole solo essere smontato e rimesso insieme, e non gli interessa chi è a farlo.

_Voglio sapere cosa si prova. Perché sia lui. Perché sia tu._

«Nightlock… ti prego».

Nightlock fa scorrere la mano tra i capelli di Alec, il suo pollice accarezza la curva dell’orecchio di Alec, e la linea della sua mascella, fin troppo delicato per un momento come questo. Alec lo fissa apertamente.

Vuole sentire tutto.

«Va bene» gli garantisce Nightlock, senza fiato. Sfiora col pollice la guancia di Alec, proprio sotto la maschera. « _Va bene_ ».

E poi Nightlock si inginocchia, le mani si muovono per afferrare saldamente Alec per i fianchi, ed è l’unica cosa che Alec può fare per non cadere in avanti, insicuro di dove mettere le mani. Afferra saldamente Nightlock per le spalle, mentre Nightlock si avvicina alla chiusura lampo. Il suo respiro è lieve e caldo, ma poi giunge il graffio dei denti contro la cerniera, e ad Alec si serra la gola.

Il vento è gelido e le nuvole minacciano di piovere mentre Nightlock strattona la lampo di Alec, spingendo la metà inferiore della tuta di Alec giù attorno alle sue cosce, ma Alec se ne accorge a malapena. Se deve per forza piovere, che piova. A questo punto, le gocce di pioggia evaporeranno sulla sua pelle all’impatto, e anche se non lo faranno, una qualche parte di lui vuole essere infradiciata, vuole affogare.

Alec per poco non si spacca il labbro a forza di morderlo mentre Nightlock lo libera dalla tuta.

Le sue mani inguantate si avvolgono attorno al membro di Alec, e poi Nightlock ne prende in bocca l’estremità, il liquido preseminale gli imbratta le labbra, ed è sufficiente perché le lacrime pungano agli angoli degli occhi di Alec, perché il suo corpo si curvi su Nightlock come un uomo in preghiera. Nightlock prende Alec sulla sua lingua, il calore bagnato della sua bocca lo abbraccia completamente, e la vacuità delle sue guance fa appannare la vista ad Alec, i colori di New York vaghi e untuosi nei loro azzurri e viola nella sua vista periferica.

Alec rantola – il suono non vuole rimanere giù nella sua gola, strappatogli contro la sua volontà – e le sue dita affondano nelle spalle di Nightlock mentre Nightlock lecca una striscia larga della parte inferiore del suo membro. Nightlock si scosta con uno sbuffo silenzioso, il suo respiro si appanna nell’aria fredda della notte, e Alec ne trema alla vista: la concentrazione nei suoi occhi scuri, lo splendore rosso della sua bocca, lo scorrere della sua lingua contro il labbro inferiore mentre assapora Alec contro i denti.

L’espressione _ti prego_ desidera scolpire il vento implacabile della notte in frammenti; sta già facendo Alec a pezzi dall’interno. Si sente turbato. Il suo intero corpo sta tremando. Non riesce a controllarlo.

Non riesce a controllare niente di tutto ciò. 

Nightlock lo inghiotte di più questa volta, la sua mano copre le parti che non riesce a raggiungere con la bocca; fa vorticare la lingua sul membro di Alec finché non può andare oltre e la saliva gli luccica lungo il mento.

Il gemito cresce nel petto di Alec come un pugnale che lo seziona dal di dentro. «Cazzo – cazzo, _Nightlock_ –».

Le mani inguantate di Nightlock palpeggiano ciecamente le cosce di Alec, il suo respiro è pesante attraverso il naso. Alec riesce a sentirlo scivolare, aggrapparsi ad Alec come se fosse terrorizzato dall’essere sul punto di crollare, la sua bocca è più impacciata, i rumori che sono smorzati dal membro di Alec sulla sua lingua sono più tesi. Il pollice di Nightlock affonda nella giuntura della coscia di Alec, sfregando piccoli cerchi sulla pelle di Alec e spingendo contro l’arteria femorale finché non fa male. L’aria sembra mordere, azzannare la pelle di Alec. Gli si arricciano le dita dei piedi negli anfibi.

Fa fatica a respirare. È come se ci fosse dell’acqua piovana che gli riempie la gola. Le nicchie del suo corpo minacciano di traboccare e lui non è abbastanza forte, non è abbastanza intero da trattenere tutto dentro.

Gli fa male la testa. Una lacrima solitaria gli sfugge dagli occhi e scende con veemenza lungo la sua guancia.

È troppo. Le dita inguantate di Alec avanzano verso l’alto fino alla bocca di Nightlock, e i suoi pollici gli premono contro la linea delle labbra, tese attorno al prepuzio di Alec. Le ciglia di Nightlock sfarfallano, deliziandosi nel tocco, nella frizione dei guanti di cuoio di Alec contro la pelle. Deglutisce attorno al membro di Alec ed è Alec quello che si strozza, curvandosi in avanti ancora una volta.

Nightlock si discosta per ridere, il suono ansimante e roco e più incompleto che Alec gli abbia mai sentito emettere, a penzoloni sull’orlo dell’euforia feroce e della disperazione sfrenata di sentire ed _essere sentito_ da un’altra persona. Ad Alec duole il petto, cazzo – gli _duole_ , e quando ad Alec si chiudono gli occhi, sente odore di fumo e percepisce lo sfavillio ruggente del fuoco che gli lambisce la pelle e vede Nightlock con la mano attorno alla gola di quello sconosciuto, il potere che gli crepita sulle dita. Percepisce sulla lingua di Nightlock ogni parola brusca scambiata stasera mentre Nightlock lo lecca di nuovo; nel leggero graffio dei denti contro la parte inferiore del suo membro e il desiderio caotico e inesperto della bocca di Nightlock; aizza Alec così strettamente che ogni muscolo del suo corpo si tende con essa, in un equilibrio insostenibile sul filo del rasoio.

Una pressione rovente cresce bassa nel suo ventre, frantumandoglisi nelle gambe, le cosce tremano e sono tese per lo sforzo. Un gemito soffocato gli brucia la lingua, la sensazione bruciante, disintegrante è quasi troppo. La bocca di Nightlock su di lui è un dito sul grilletto di una revolver.

Alec apre gli occhi e il suo sguardo aggancia quello di Nightlock e, poi, è come se non riuscissero a _sganciarsi_ , e Alec riesce a sentire il sangue cantargli nelle orecchie con ogni curva della lingua di Nightlock, con ogni ondeggiamento della sua testa, con ogni stretta delle dita di Nightlock contro la carne delle sue cosce mentre va su e giù coi palmi delle mani in un fervore religioso. Alec non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo, anche quando la vista comincia ad annebbiarglisi, gli occhi che bruciano nello stesso modo in cui bruciano per l’impeto del vento o dell’adrenalina o di un torrente di fiamme che gli brucia la pelle.

«Ti prego –».

Gli sfugge, un’espressione sconsiderata, supplichevole, che si fa strada a spintoni nel loro accordo febbrile. Lo fa sembrare come se Alec ne avesse bisogno – ed è così, Dio, è così, perché il pensiero di amici morenti e omicidi brutali e Magnus, dannazione _Magnus_ , il suo tallone d’Achille, la crepa nella sua armatura, la sua sfilacciatura – in quel corridoio quella sera, dirgli che è innamorato di lui ma non può più essere innamorato di lui – cazzo, _fa male_.

Fa troppo male. Alec non riesce più a trattenerlo.

Non riesce a farne a meno: i suoi fianchi si spingono in avanti a strattoni nella bocca aperta di Magnus, e poi si immobilizzano entrambi, le spalle di Alec si sollevano, l’espressione nei suoi occhi è frantumata in un modo che sa che Nightlock riesce a decifrare fin troppo facilmente. Ma Nightlock alza lo sguardo su di lui, la sua espressione inquieta dietro la maschera, e succhia di nuovo il prepuzio di Alec, curvando la lingua sulla fessura di Alec. La sua mano si muove sul retro della coscia di Alec, incoraggiandolo a venire avanti.

_Fallo di nuovo._

Sbattendo le palpebre per scacciare via l’acqua nei suoi occhi, Alec non si rende conto di star scuotendo il capo, ma le sue dita si contraggono nella stoffa pesante della giacca di Nightlock, le sue nocche sono sotto sforzo. Nightlock mulina la lingua di nuovo e Alec si morde con forza l’interno nella guancia, sopprimendo il rumore reciso marchiato sulla punta della sua lingua.

Lentamente – in un modo esageratamente lento – Nightlock incava le guance e inghiotte Alec, i suoi occhi si chiudono, le ombre delle sue ciglia sono una cosa troppo lieve sulla sua maschera perché Alec se ne accorga in questo momento. I fianchi di Alec sobbalzano, spingendosi di nuovo nella bocca di Nightlock, e Nightlock emette un suono attorno al suo membro quando Alec gli colpisce il fondo della gola. Alec lo fa di nuovo, un’altra spinta vacillante, e gli occhi di Nightlock pizzicano per l’acqua; sistema le mani sulle cosce di Alec, con i pollici premuti nella pelle più tenera sulla “v” dei suoi fianchi, e poi inghiotte Alec quanto più riesce, e Alec vede le fottute stelle.

_Fammelo sentire._

_Fammelo sentire stanotte, domani, per il resto della mia fottuta vita se è questo che serve._

Le mani di Nightlock fanno pressione sui suoi fianchi, ordinando ad Alec di muoversi, di dargli ciò di cui ha bisogno. Guida le prime spinte, stabilendo il ritmo, e poi prende Alec con gratitudine, inseguendo una qualche sorta di assoluzione infangata per i peccati che pensa di portare con sé in nome della maschera che indossa. Alec glielo offrirà, se ci riesce: il perdono potrà anche essere al di fuori della sfera delle cose che è qualificato ad offrire, ma la discolpa, una tregua, un attimo basilare di nulla più di questo – sì.

Sì, quello lo sa.

 _Io posso aiutarti. Permettimi di aiutarti._

«Ehi – ehi –» comincia Alec, la voce roca. Il suo cuore balbetta. Sente le interiora irrigidirsi, il suo membro pulsare. Massaggia la spalla di Nightlock, l’altra mano chiusa a coppa di nuovo sulla guancia di Nightlock. «Sto per venire – sto per venire –».

Nightlock si appoggia sulle ginocchia, sostituendo la bocca con la mano inguantata mentre ruota il polso e stringe Alec con un ritmo abbastanza veloce da combaciare col battito cardiaco di Alec – e Alec lo sente montare e montare e montare, quel cambiamento improvviso nella pressione dell’aria che accompagna sempre Nightlock fuori dall’oscurità e ora dentro di lui, in posti in cui nessuno l’ha mai toccato prima.

Cresce, e si infrange, e colpisce Alec con più forza di qualsiasi proiettile da cecchino, ma colpendolo allo stesso modo. Il suo equilibrio vacilla e il suo ritmo si infiacchisce nella presa di Nightlock e i suoi fianchi si muovono a scatti mentre tinteggia la guancia fredda di Nightlock e l’angolo della sua maschera di liquido seminale. E Alec non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da esso, il bianco perlato contro il cuoio nero, mentre Nightlock sfiora con le labbra il membro di Alec un’ultima volta. 

Il respiro di Alec si impiglia, ma i suoi occhi indugiano sulla maschera di Nightlock mentre questi si tira in piedi, spolverandosi le ginocchia, il vento che sferza tra le code della sua giacca. Entra nello spazio personale di Alec, irradiando un calore viscoso, e fa scivolare di nuovo le mani sotto la tuta di Alec, direttamente contro la cassa toracica di Alec, e Alec –.

Alec è stupito e disorientato, il volto arrossato e le gambe traballanti e la mente un bianco delizioso e pervasivo. Il corpo che sta occupando non è il suo corpo, non quello che conosce, non quello che ha allenato e che fatto sanguinare tanto intensamente per così tanto tempo.

Nightlock serra le dita contro i fianchi di Alec e lo tira più vicino – il suo sguardo è fisso sulla bocca di Alec e Alec si umetta il labbro inferiore – ma poi si interrompe, la più minima impressione della sua bocca su quella di Alec potrebbe essere scambiata per un respiro rubato. Il suo naso urta quello di Alec.

Alec si sente fiacco. Modellabile e malleabile e le mani di Nightlock lasciano solchi e rientranze su di lui.

I suoi occhi guizzano verso quelli di Nightlock e poi di nuovo all’angolo marchiato della sua maschera.

L’espressione sul suo viso dev’essere completamente squarciata. Nightlock sbroglia una mano dalla tuta di Alec e fa scorrere le dita lungo l’orlo della sua maschera senza interrompere il contatto visivo. Si preme due dita sulle labbra, pulendole con un abile colpo di lingua – e Alec geme. Anche con il vento e il vorticare delle sirene nelle strade sottostanti, sa di farlo, e sa che Nightlock lo sente.

«No?» domanda Nightlock. Si tira verso Alec, petto contro petto, fianchi contro fianchi, passionale ad ogni punto di contatto. Alec fa fatica a respirare – fa fatica a voler respirare – i suoi polmoni sono incapaci di inalare abbastanza aria da diminuire la pressione nel suo petto. Non è mai stato così vicino a qualcun altro, così vicino da poter entrare nel corpo di un’altra persona e risiedere nella sua pelle e rubare tutto il suo calore corporeo. Riesce a sentire il turgore di Nightlock contro la giuntura del suo fianco, il movimento del suo corpo mentre ricerca una frizione istintiva. Sa di sudore e cuoio e pioggia e la fragranza muschiata del sandalo sotto tutto ciò, e tutto quanto dentro la sua testa è un caos ad eccezione di questo: la vista laser che ha, in questo momento, sulla bocca di Nightlock.

E poi bacia Nightlock, e la forza abradente del bacio è possessiva e istintiva e cavernosa, c’è abbastanza spazio perché Alec cada e continui a cadere, per sempre. Morde il labbro di Nightlock, si assapora sulla lingua di Nightlock, strano e vertiginoso, e quella fretta in caduta libera è esposta agli elementi.

«Che – che cosa vuoi?» espira Alec. «Di cos’hai bisogno? Dimmelo». _Dimmelo._

Le sue mani sono impacciate nei punti in cui avanzano lungo le braccia di Nightlock, il suo collo, il lato del suo viso mentre le chiude a conchetta contro la sua mascella, la pressione dei pollici troppo intensa contro le guance di Nightlock. La luce gialla della città si raccoglie e si intrappola nel cuoio cereo della maschera di Nightlock. Nelle gocce di sudore lungo l’attaccatura dei suoi capelli. Nei suoi occhi.

_Nei suoi occhi. Così infinitamente familiari._

«Qualsiasi cosa» mormora Nightlock contro la bocca di Alec. «La tua mano».

Da qualche parte tra un cenno affermativo col capo e un _sì_ silenzioso, Alec si porta la mano alla bocca e si toglie il guanto con uno strattone dei denti, gettandolo di lato. Gli occhi di Nightlock divampano, sbrigandosi a slacciarsi la cintura, ma le mani di Alec prendono il sopravvento, tirando giù a forza la lampo di Nightlock e infilandosi sotto il cuoio morbido, ricercando la traccia dei peli ruvidi e scuri sottostanti.

Nightlock digrigna i denti attorno ad un gemito fin troppo lieve, la pressione delle dita di Alec non è sufficiente per quello che desidera, ma è sufficiente a fargli inarcare la schiena, premendosi contro il petto di Alec, fra loro rimane il più minimo frammento di distanza. Spinga di lato il colletto della tuta di Alec e morde la giuntura del suo collo, succhiando un marchio scuro sulla pelle di Alec – e fa ronzare in modo elettrico l’intero corpo di Alec.

Il membro di Nightlock è arrossato e turgido e gocciolante, e Alec sente il calore di Nightlock contro il palmo, un corto circuito in attesa di innescarsi che fa sì che Alec si chieda se Nightlock non sia a distanza di un solo sfioramento delle sue dita dal venire, il peso del membro di Alec ancora pesante sulla sua lingua.

Alec avvolge la mano attorno al membro di Nightlock: contro la sua pelle nuda, Nightlock è caldo e strano e bello e fervente, e Alec esala un respiro tremante. Nightlock si appoggia a lui, la guancia contro quella di Alec, la linea della sua maschera affonda nella pelle di Alec, un contrasto freddo, fradicio di pioggia rispetto al calore del suo corpo. Ansima, respirando pesantemente proprio sotto l’orecchio di Alec, mordicchiando il lobo di Alec quando Alec aggiusta l’angolo del polso e fa scorrere il pollice attraverso il gocciolio del liquido preseminale che gli imperla il prepuzio.

Nightlock sibila, voltando il capo verso la bocca di Alec, i suoi denti escoriano le labbra di Alec. La puntura lo stordisce, traballante sull’orlo tra il piacere e il dolore, e lui si spinge in avanti per catturare la bocca di Nightlock, ruotando la mano attorno al membro di Nightlock in un modo da riuscire a inghiottire il raschiare disperato in cerca di respiro, giù, giù, giù, proprio giù, finché non sobbolle, in fiamme, nel suo ventre.

È veloce e impacciato, rapido e disperato. I fianchi di Nightlock sobbalzano in avanti con l’escoriazione lieve delle unghie di Alec contro la parte inferiore del membro. I suoi pugni lottano con la tuta di Alec, tenendosi saldo contro la linea slanciata del corpo di Alec, intrappolando il proprio membro e la mano di Alec fra loro. Lecca l’interno della bocca di Alec, incoraggiando i colpi di Alec a diventare più veloci, più sicuri, più intensi, e il ventre di Alec si serra al pensiero.

 _Più veloce, ti prego._ Alec non è sicuro se sia Nightlock a sussurrarlo o se sia il vento o se sia l’afflusso di sangue nelle sue orecchie.

Ma Nightlock lo bacia in modo affamato, aggrappandosi ad Alec nello stesso modo in cui un uomo morente si aggrappa alla vita – e Alec non ha forse tenuto la sua giusta quota di uomini morenti fra le braccia? – ma stavolta, _stavolta,_ l’ultimo respiro che Nightlock ruba è tanto bello quanto spasmodico sotto la luce simile ad un filo spinato della città al culmine. Sono entrambi la forma più intima di una resa. Ed entrambi fanno male in un modo che Alec vorrebbe non facessero.

Alec gli stringe la base del membro, trascinando il palmo appiccicoso lungo la lunghezza, e Nightlock preme la fronte contro quella di Alec – maschera contro maschera ancora una volta – e poi viene, con intensità, i suoi occhi serrati con forza mentre si riversa sulla mano tremante di Alec. E Alec –.

Alec è ignaro di tutto il resto ad eccezione dell’espressione negli occhi di Nightlock quando li riapre.

Scorticata _._

È _scorticata_ , sta sanguinando ai bordi; il rosso scuro si muove nelle sue pupille vivo, acclimatandosi in qualcosa che non ha più bisogno di essere celato da parole crudeli e brusche. Ora lui viene visto. Ha permesso ad Alec di _vederlo_ , e forse non era intenzionale, ma respira la stessa aria di Alec ora mentre i loro petti si sollevano e si abbassano in sincrono.

 _Era di questo che avevi bsogno?_ , non può fare a meno di chiedersi Alec. Il crepitio dell’energia cinetica sembra aver lasciato l’aria, sollevato nel cielo, trasformato in un’energia di un’altra forma: il calore nel petto di Alec, il dolore nella sua mano, o forse il bagliore tenue che passa sul volto stanco di Nightlock come dei fanali stroboscopici di un’auto sul soffitto di una stanza buia.

Con audacia, Alec scosta i capelli dalla fronte di Nightlock, sudata e umida, mentre Nightlock infila di nuovo entrambi nelle loro tute, riallacciando le fibbie e scacciando via gran parte del disordine con uno scatto debole del polso.

I mattoni alle spalle di Alec sono freddi, ma Nightlock – lui è così caldo, e quando Alec lo cerca di nuovo, le mani di Nightlock ricadono di nuovo sul petto di Alec, tenendosi saldo. Non si allontana.

Rimangono così per un po’, a condividere l’aria e ad aggrapparsi l’uno all’altro mentre la città mormora, le sirene si fanno più rumorose mentre la città si rivela essere un voyeur. Alec trema, una scossa di assestamento che non ha intenzione di dissiparsi, ma si concentra sul rallentare il proprio respiro. Gli occhi di Nightlock sono a loro volta rivolti verso il basso, lo sguardo fisso sul petto di Alec. Con cautela, tocca una delle fibbie allacciate all’altezza del cuore di Alec, sfregandola con la punta di un dito.

Non c’è nessun bacio post-coito, non qui, non stasera, ed è Nightlock che alla fine interrompe il silenzio.

«Beh» è l’unica cosa che dice. Permette alle sue mani di scorrere giù lungo il petto di Alec finché non si scostano, ma è troppo affamato del calore corporeo di Alec per allontanarsi.

Con esitazione, solleva lo sguardo. Incontra gli occhi di Alec. La sua espressione è combattuta.

Il cuore di Alec barcolla.

«È stato… _già_ » dice. Deglutisce visibilmente. «Vuoi –».

«Non dovremmo rifarlo» mormora Nightlock, ma inclina il capo, come se stesse invitando Alec a sfidarlo. La sua bocca si schiude. I suoi occhi guizzano di nuovo sulle labbra screpolate dal vento di Alec. «Quando sono coinvolte maschere e identità segrete, cose di questo genere diventano – complicate».

La voce di Alec fuoriesce roca. Non si azzarda a parlare in tono più alto di un sussurro. «Penso che sia già complicato».

Nightlock scuote il capo. La rassegnazione gli indurisce la linea della bocca, ma solleva una mano e, con i polpastrelli, sfiora la sottile striscia di pelle sotto l’occhio di Alec. Scaccia via le ultime lacrime ribalde che si sono raccolte lì.

«Forse non l’avresti voluto fare se avessi saputo chi c’è dietro questa maschera».

«Non ha importanza per me» dice Alec in fretta. «Non cambierebbe niente».

«Dovrebbe».

«Ma non è così».

La mascella di Nightlock si serra. Sguscia via da Alec, ma non si allontana di molto, spostandosi al fianco di Alec, le loro spalle si sfiorano prima che lui si abbassi verso il suolo. Inclina il capo all’indietro contro i mattoni, gustando lo stesso freddo contro il retro del cranio che fa venire i brividi ad Alec.

«Non avrei dovuto farlo» dice, senza sollevare lo sguardo su Alec. «Non con te. Io – penso di aver tradito la tua fiducia».

Alec scuote il capo con cocciutaggine, raggiungendo Nightlock al suolo, inginocchiandosi fra le sue frecce sparpagliate.

«Non dirlo» dice. «Non dirmi che te ne penti. Ho ricambiato il bacio».

La bocca di Nightlock si solleva in un angolo. Muove la testa verso la spalla per guardare Alec. «Sì, l’hai fatto, non è vero?».

Alec sbuffa e poi si siede, raddrizzando le gambe davanti a sé mentre la sua schiena incontra la parete. Osserva Nightlock giocherellare con le mani, ruotandosi un anello invisibile sulle nocche, e pensa di allungare una mano, di afferrargli le dita, di stringerle nello spazio che ha assottigliato tra di loro senza che nessuno dei due se ne accorgesse sul serio.

«È stato bello però» propone Alec, e la sua domanda rimase sospesa nel buio. Osserva con attenzione il volto di Nightlock: il modo in cui si tramuta in un sorriso caustico, il modo in cui i suoi occhi si raggrinzano agli angoli dietro la maschera.

«È stato bello» concorda Nightlock. Inclina il capo verso la spalla di Alec. Sembra stranamente familiare. «Molto bello, persino. Da ricordare, di certo».

Alec emette un suono di irrisione e Nightlock ride, ma la sua risata si esaurisce in un altro sospiro delicato.

«Sentinel, senti» dice, «mi dispiace per prima. Non avrei dovuto –». Si interrompe, chiudendo gli occhi mentre preme il naso contro la spalla di Alec. Alec ci si appoggia, voltando la bocca tra i capelli di Nightlock; inspira profondamente, ma sa solo di pioggia. Nightlock mormora in modo impercettibile e, poi, quando continua, la sua voce è rotta. «Ho perso di vista me stesso. Sono un casino».

«Non te ne faccio una colpa» biascica Alec. «Quel reporter… probabilmente si è preso un bello spavento, ma – è ancora vivo. E a te è concesso essere arrabbiato. Lo capisco. Davvero. Siamo tutti coi nervi a fior di pelle in questo momento». Si interrompe, e poi aggiunge, a voce bassa: «E dispiace anche a me. So com’è quando – quando sembra che tutto sia andato a rotoli all’improvviso».

Nightlock emette un suono a labbra chiuse, ma non dice niente. 

Pigramente, solleva una mano e, con un movimento delle dita, fa sollevare l’arco di Alec dal suolo. Ruota il polso e tutte le frecce sparpagliate si sollevano a loro volta, riposizionandosi all’interno della faretra di Alec. Li guida entrambi verso le mani in attesa di Alec ed Alec emette un basso rumore di ringraziamento, piegando l’arco e riagganciandolo alla propria coscia, prima di far scorrere le dita fra i ciuffi impennati delle proprie frecce.

Il suono rivelatore di un elicottero nelle vicinanze si apre un varco tra le nuvole basse, il _whump-whump-whump_ delle sue pale si fa più intenso e poi di nuovo più lieve quando passa vicino al loro nascondiglio. Alec lo cerca in mezzo al contorno del centro di Brooklyn assieme alle sue luci gialle sfarfallanti, ma non trova niente. Un’altra sirena si lamenta, una macchina della polizia sfreccia sulla strada sottostante, ma Izzy è silenziosa nel suo orecchio e non ha sentito Jace, per cui si riappoggia al muro, e sconfina nel calore di un altro corpo premuto conto di sé ancora per un momento.

Chiude gli occhi. Il sudore si è raffreddato sulla sua nuca e l’interno della sua tuta è umido per il freddo. Il vento è corroborante e, nell’avvicinarsi alla mezzanotte, ulula, portando con sé frammenti taglienti di nevischio. L’insensibilità gli formicola sulla punta delle dita, e Alec vorrebbe che se ne andasse, vorrebbe che il tempo si fermasse, vorrebbe che un’altra cosa non venisse rovinata, ma –.

I pensieri di Alec virano su Magnus. Non può farne a meno, e il dolore nel suo petto è impossibile da non notare, doloroso come il primo respiro profondo dopo aver corso a lungo. Il freddo gli punge il naso; le sue costole sembrano sensibili. La sua ferita d’arma da fuoco manda una fitta per la pugnalata di un dolore fantasma.

_Il suo cuore…_

«Sentinel?».

«Sì?» gracchia Alec, gli occhi ancora chiusi.

«Stai soffrendo».

 _Sempre,_ pensa Alec. _Sempre. Ma finora riuscivo a gestirlo._

Non si era mai aspettato di esserne liberato – non vuole questo. Il dolore è ciò che conosce, il dolore è il suo quantificatore, un promemoria che lui esiste e che è sopravvissuto – ma _oh,_ vorrebbe poterlo soffocare. Vorrebbe poter schiaffare una benda sul suo petto e cucire la sua ferita con ago e filo, la cintura stretta fra i denti per impedirsi di gridare. 

Vorrebbe, vorrebbe, vorrebbe.

Vorrebbe non essersi mai affezionato tanto. Vorrebbe che non gli importasse più di quanto importa a Magnus.

Alec chiude le dita attorno alla faretra, affondando le unghie nella plastica dura. Sente Nightlock spostarsi dalla sua spalla e voltarsi per guardarlo con aspettativa.

Viene lasciato dello spazio nel silenzio perché Alec parli. Nightlock è sempre stato bravo in questo. Bravo ad aspettare che Alec si riveli a lui.

Alec apre gli occhi.

«Pensavo di sapere quello che stavo facendo» dice, la sua voce un mormorio basso, rombante. Guarda Nightlock in cerca di rassicurazione. «Pensavo di sapere _come_ _farlo_. Del bene autentico. Qualcosa che mi facesse sentire come se stessi davvero aiutando le persone, ma l’ho appena mandato a puttane proprio come tutto il resto».

«Penso che tu sappia come fare del bene meglio di quanto tu non pensi».

Alec scuote il capo. «Non è questo che intendo» risponde, fissando il cielo. «Essere un Corporate. Seguire gli ordini, fare quello che mi dicono di fare, sentirmi come se quello che sto facendo fosse… non quello che dovrei star facendo. Non aiutare le persone _normali_. Fare le cose giuste per i motivi sbagliati e a volte anche le cose sbagliate per i motivi sbagliati. So come fare tutto questo. È l’unica – è l’unica cosa che penso di saper fare». Alec sospira pesantemente, ma le parole continuano ad arrivare. «Ma c’era… c’era qualcos’altro. Una cosa solo mia, per farmi sentire come – non lo so. Come se potessi davvero cambiare, se lo volessi. Come se potessi essere Sentinel fuori da Idris, come se potessi salvare le persone senza nemmeno dover indossare una maschera».

«Cos’è che stavi facendo?».

Alec si tormenta il labbro inferiore. _Cos’è che stava facendo? Tutte quelle serate trascorse nell’ufficio di Magnus, cosa stava facendo davvero? Aiutare quei vigilante o aiutare sé stesso, nel desiderio disperato di redimere la sua stessa coscienza, oppure –._

_Cercare semplicemente di stare accanto a Magnus. Nella sua vicinanza. Nella sua orbita._

Non è una cosa che Alec vuole svuotare ora. Si odia già abbastanza.

«Dire la verità» decide di dire alla fine. «Cercare di far cambiare idea alle persone, cercare di far vedere loro che – cercare di far vedere loro che _qualcuno_ si è accorto di quello che sta succedendo. Che non possiamo permettere alla polizia di spazzare tutto sotto al tappeto. Non lo so. Del _bene_. Qualcosa che potrebbe fare davvero la differenza».

«E non può continuare?».

«No» sussurra. «Non può continuare». _Anche se lo vorrei._

_Anche se questo mi rende egoista._

Lui non sa come mettere New York al primo posto. Non sul serio. Non quando si tratta delle cose che contano, non quando si tratta di desiderio e dolore. Non è mai stato davvero una brava persona, non come Magnus. Vorrebbe solo essersene accorto prima, senza aver trascorso così tanto tempo a fingere di essere qualcosa che sarebbe potuto diventare.

Alcune persone semplicemente non ce la fanno _. E tu sei uno di loro._

Alec sente gli occhi surriscaldarsi di nuovo. Si sfrega la mano sulla maschera, passandosi poi la mano sulla mascella, ma c’è una lacrima appesa alle sue ciglia che non riesce a ricacciare indietro. Non quando riesce a percepire lo sguardo fisso di Nightlock forargli il lato del viso, e non quando si sente così alla deriva dentro di sé.

«Scusami» biascica, «Probabilmente non ha nessun senso. Non ha senso nemmeno _per me_. È solo che – sono stati giorni un po’ complicati».

«Mh» considera Nightlock. Si fa più vicino e riporta la guancia sulla spalla di Alec prima che i suoi occhi virino sulla faretra tra le mani di Alec. Con un dito, sceglie una singola freccia e la guida in alto nell’aria. La fa voltare con un movimento circolare del dito, ispezionandola dalla punta affilata fino al rosso acceso dell’impennaggio quando cattura la luce.

Poi, fa scattare il polso e la freccia guizza sul tetto, conficcandosi nella pelle della cisterna nel lato più lontano. Alec attende che l’acqua cominci a sgocciolare dal foro, ma non giunge mai.

«Penso che la mia serata sia stata peggiore» dice Nightlock.

«Peggiore?».

«Non che sia competitivo riguardo alle mie pene, naturalmente. Ma peggiore, sì, penso di sì. O perlomeno di certo sembra sia così».

Alec sbuffa. «Sei sempre così melodrammatico che non so mai davvero quando stai esagerando».

«Shhh» dice Nightlock. «Fidati. Sono piuttosto serio».

Alec sorride fra sé e sé, ma Nightlock giocherella coi guanti, tastando di nuovo le sue nocche. C’è un’espressione quietamente accigliata cucita fra le sue sopracciglia e la sua bocca si rivolge verso il basso agli angoli. Fa tornare Alec serio in fretta.

«Puoi parlarmene» lo incoraggia Alec, «se, uhm – se vuoi. Non devi farlo per forza. Ma se vuoi».

«Mi ascolteresti anche se fosse tremendo?».

«Ti ho detto che –».

«Perché non ha niente a che fare con stasera» prosegue Nightlock. «Con Salem, voglio dire. E vorrei quasi che ce l’avesse, vorrei quasi che fosse quello che mi ferisce di più, perché forse mi sentirei meglio, ma –».

Chiude gli occhi, la sua bocca rivolta verso il basso agli angoli, e si sfrega la pelle della fronte, come se stesse cercando di affievolire un’emicrania. Alec capisce: è un circolo vizioso. Vorrebbe che il motivo per cui sta male fosse il fatto che la sua amica è stata ammazzata, ma definire questa una situazione migliore di qualsiasi cosa sia quella che sta affrontando ora è semplicemente – è crudele. È uno schifo. Alec non sosterrà il contrario.

«Ti ricordi» dice allora Nightlock, «quando ti ho detto che c’era… una persona?».

«Sì» dice Alec lentamente. Gli ultimi rimasugli di calore e mancanza di arti nel suo ventre appassiscono silenziosamente. Non gli piace dove la cosa sta andando a parare. «Perché?».

Nightlock si tira a sedere improvvisamente, percependo il cambiamento d’umore di Alec. «Non andare nel panico» dice. «Non stiamo insieme, io e lui. Non hai fatto niente di immorale stasera. Se c’è qualcuno che ha preso delle decisioni discutibili, ultimamente, sono di certo io, non tu».

«No ha funzionato?».

Nightlock ride grossolanamente. «Non lo so» ammette, «se la risposta fosse così lineare, le cose sarebbero più semplici. Forse se potessi dire “ _sì, sì e fa male_ ”, questo giustificherebbe quello che è successo in quella casa, in un qualche modo malato». Nightlock distoglie lo sguardo da Alec, i suoi occhi vagano sul tetto, sulla città in lontananza. Pensa a qualcuno di molto lontano. «Ma non lo so. A dire la verità, lui è l’unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare, ogni volta che siamo nella stessa stanza e, il più delle volte, anche quando non lo siamo. È un problema».

«Perché dovrebbe essere un problema?».

«Salem? La conoscevo, era davvero una mia amica. Avevi ragione. Era buona e gentile e non si meritava quello che le è successo e sì, sono arrabbiato. Non intendo che le persone che le hanno fatto questo la facciano franca. Non stavolta».

Alec aggrotta la fronte. «E questo cos’ha a che fare con –».

«Ci sono molte persone che dipendono da me, Sentinel» dice Nightlock, riportando lo sguardo su Alec. Sorride scarsamente. I suoi occhi sembrano piovosi. «E li sto deludendo se chiudo un occhio sulla loro sofferenza solo perché così posso – beh. Perché così posso indulgere me stesso, suppongo».

Alec trattiene il fiato. Sembra –.

_Sembra dolorosamente familiare._

«Non mentivo quando ho detto che sto dando la caccia al Circolo» continua Nightlock. «Ma non posso coinvolgerlo in qualsiasi cosa potrebbe succedere e non posso fargli sapere di Nightlock, perché le cose diventeranno pericolose e… beh. Nightlock è la persona che sono, la persona che devo essere. Questa cosa non se ne andrà. Ci sono sceso a patti. Ma lui non si merita niente di tutto ciò e non ho intenzione di metterlo a repentaglio o di mettere a repentaglio altre persone per _causa_ sua».

Il déjà-vu è scioccante. «Io non…» comincia Alec, «Non ne so molto a riguardo, ma sembra che…».

«Che io sia folle, lo so» sbeffeggia Nightlock, e poi esita. Guarda Alec per un lungo istante e poi dice: «Sono così innamorato di lui che dev’essere folle per forza. Perché l’ho lasciato andare – _gli ho spezzato il cuore_ – per tutti i motivi giusti, eppure sembra comunque che abbia preso la peggiore decisione della mia vita».

L'affermazione riecheggia nel buio: _Sono così innamorato di lui,_ e rimesta un dolore ed uno struggimento nel petto di Alec per cui non ha un nome, ma che è soverchiante. E non è nemmeno il suo amore, solo uno a cui è vicino, ma che lo fa comunque sentire – triste. Così dolorosamente _triste_ , perché riesce a sentirlo nella voce di Nightlock, tutto questo rimorso venato del bisogno conflittuale di fare la cosa giusta, anche se potrebbe ferirlo più di quanto non ne valga la pena, e sta sanguinando all’interno di ogni parte di lui e si sta facendo scettico.

 _È una cosa crudele,_ pensa Alec, _questa parola chiamata amore._ Forse le persone come loro, le persone coi superpoteri che si appostano nel buio, non dovrebbero desiderarlo perché può solo finire con un cuore infranto. Forse non se lo meritano, con tutto il sangue appiccicoso sulle loro mani e la cenere rappresa nelle loro impronte e i rantolii in preda al panico di un uomo che risuonano ancora nelle orecchie di Alec.

«Cosa –» sussurra Alec, «cosa si prova?».

«Ad essere innamorati?».

«Già. Sì».

«Non lo sai?».

Alec china la testa e sbuffa. «Sì. Penso di saperlo. Voglio solo – esserne sicuro». Appoggia la faretra al suolo e si fissa le mani: una inguantata e l’altra nuda. Le linee sul cuoio combaciano con le linee sulla sua pelle. «A volte, io… non so se lo provo nel modo giusto. Forse quello che provo non è amore. Forse sono solo io che voglio sentirmi come se – come se ci fosse bisogno di me. Come se potessi provarlo proprio come tutti gli altri, come se potessi farlo tanto bene quanto loro. Non lo so».

Nightlock riflette profondamente. «È come un proiettile» dice lentamente. «Sono certo che tu sappia cosa si prova. Ma prima del dolore, prima di esserti reso conto di quello che ti è successo. È quel primo respiro che prendi in seguito, e tutta l’aria si affretta in quel nuovo foro in te, e un anelito non è mai sembrato così dolce. O così necessario».

Alec inclina di nuovo il capo all’indietro contro il muro e solleva lo sguardo verso le nuvole mentre queste corrono sopra la città.

«È finita?» biascica, «Tra te e lui?».

«Non ha mai davvero avuto l’occasione di cominciare» risponde Nightlock. «Se ci penso troppo a lungo divento terribilmente malinconico. Però – quale altra scelta c’è?».

«E riesci a smettere di provare sentimenti in quel modo? Riesci a spegnerlo così?».

Nightlock scuote il capo. «No. No, nient’affatto».

Non c’è niente che Alec possa dire a riguardo. È una verità così ordinaria e Nightlock la dice con l’inappellabilità di un uomo che si è rassegnato alla solitudine, allo struggimento. Vi ha già fatto spazio. Sa già come farvi spazio.

Il silenzio affonda tra di loro, tangibile solo una volta che viene notato e si è insediato nello spazio tra le loro spalle con una deferenza simile ad un’ombra. Alec ascolta l’afflusso del vento e il modo in cui canta sull’acciaio e il metallo e i mattoni, e ascolta il respiro vacuo di Nightlock mentre inizia a rallentare.

E Alec non sa con certezza quanto a lungo indugiano lì, su quel tetto nel cuore di Brooklyn dove nessuno conosce i loro veri nomi; non vuole contare i secondi perché li scoprirà sprecati.

Si permette di diventare quella persona senza nome dentro di sé: né Alec con il proprio cuore spezzato, né Sentinel con la propria responsabilità devastante, solo – una persona. Una tabula rasa. Un uomo senza paese e senza città e _solo questo._

Silenzio. Il ronzio nelle sue orecchie si è quasi placato.

Accanto a lui, Nightlock si muove, il suo corpo si schiude mentre si muove per guardare Alec. Alec sente il suo sguardo salirgli lungo le gambe, sulle mani flosce nel grembo, e su fino al petto. Gli occhi di Nightlock indugiano sulla mascella di Alec, e quando Alec si volta a guardarlo, un basso e delicato “ _che c’è?_ ” sulle labbra, il palmo di Nightlock giunge ad appoggiarsi sulla guancia di Alec e lui si china del tutto in avanti, premendo la bocca contro quella di Alec. 

Il bacio non è come in precedenza. La bocca di Nightlock si muove a malapena contro la sua, l’urgenza e la rabbia ora estinte e l’unica cosa che rimane è il fumo. Le sue labbra sono gonfie. Lo sono anche quelle di Alec.

Ma lo sfarfallio delle sue dita contro l’orlo della maschera di Alec è delicato.

«Sei un brav’uomo, Sentinel» sussurra, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Alec mentre gli occhi di Alec si chiudono e lui si appoggia nella culla del palmo di Nightlock. «Ci sono molte persone come noi in questa città, ma non tutte hanno un buon cuore. Non come te. Sono contento di conoscerti».

«Non sono niente di speciale».

«Oh, lo sei. Lo sei. Non voglio nemmeno pensare a dove sarei se non ci fossimo conosciuti».

«Te la caveresti».

Il pollice di Nightlock scorre sulla maschera di Alec, accarezzando la pelle sotto il suo occhio. L’attrito della sua magia non formicola; non è come elettricità statica stavolta. È un calore semplice e consolatorio.

«“Cavarsela” è un lusso che non ci possiamo permettere in questo mestiere» dice Nightlock, «o nella vita. Ma starei molto peggio senza di te, ed è questa la verità. Tu e io – siamo uguali». 

Si discosta, ma quando Alec apre la bocca Nightlock solleva due dita.

«No. _No_. Non fare storie» dice. «Ho ragione. Permettimi di ringraziarti. Permettermi di ringraziarti per essere stato qui con me».

 _Non serve che mi ringrazi,_ pensa Alec. _Sono io quello che sarebbe stato solo stanotte se non fosse stato per te._

_Sarei sempre stato solo se non fosse stato per te._

Nightlock si risiede sulle anche e si dà dei colpetti sulle cosce con fermezza. «Ora» dice, e il suo vigore è forzato, Alec sa che lo è. «Ti unisci a me?».

«Andiamo da qualche parte?» aggrotta la fronte Alec, ma afferra la faretra e se la fa scivolare sulla spalla, e poi afferra la mano che gli viene offerta per tirarsi in piedi. Gli scricchiolano le ginocchia; il suo corpo si sente esaurito; allunga una mano verso la parete per tenersi in equilibrio.

«Qualsiasi posto lontano da qui» dice Nightlock, e poi, come se riecheggiasse gli stessi pensieri di Alec: «Non voglio ancora andare a casa. Preferirei non stare da solo».

«Nemmeno io voglio stare da solo» confessa Alec. 

«Beh, allora è deciso» ribatte Nightlock. Offre un palmo ad Alec, i suoi piedi si stanno già sollevano dal suolo. «Siamo in due».

____________________

Quando Alec entra barcollando dalla finestra aperta del suo appartamento, è tardi – più tardi del solito perché ha ritardato questo ritorno a casa il più a lungo possibile stanotte, e la sveglia in equilibrio precario su una pila di libri nel suo salotto segna le 3:45. Alla cieca, vaga verso il bagno, spargendo l’attrezzatura nel tragitto, una scia di cuoio nero e armatura che serpeggia attraverso casa sua. Rimuovendosi la tuta come se fosse un secondo strato di pelle, la getta con noncuranza nella vasca da bagno, e poi si rimuove il dispositivo di comunicazione dall’orecchio, sistemandolo vicino al rubinetto.

Fissa al proprio riflesso nello specchio sopra al lavandino.

Non è sicuro di chi sia la persona che ricambia il suo sguardo: i suoi occhi sono distanti e i suoi capelli sono arruffati e il freddo gli ha reso la pelle di un bianco pallido, quasi azzurro. I peli sul suo petto appaiono desolati; la barba corta sulla sua mascella è quasi nera. E ci sono marchi grigi sotto i suoi occhi quando si toglie la maschera, segni stanchi di sudore asciutto, segni di usura raschiati sulla sua pelle.

Alec conosce intimamente tutte queste cose, ma è comunque uno sconosciuto quello che incontra il suo sguardo nello specchio e non è del tutto sicuro del perché.

Si volta di lato, ispezionando la cicatrice rosa pallido che la ferita d’arma da fuoco gli ha lasciato tutte quelle settimane prima. Pizzica e pungola i bordi della pelle sollevata, finalmente libera dalle garze, e il tendine duro sembra strano, disincarnato, come se appartenesse a qualcuno che non è lui e lui non riuscisse a percepire la traccia delle sue stesse dita.

Si fa strada lungo le costole, lungo le sagome bianche di altre cicatrici svanite e procuratesi nel corso degli anni: volte in cui se l’è cavata per un pelo e ha commesso gravi errori e si è spinto un po’ troppo in là nella sala di addestramento. Ce n’è una – una sbiadita linea argentea sulla sua clavicola – dov’è stato un centimetro troppo vicino alle ali di Jace mentre si spiegavano e l’acciaio gli aveva tagliato la pelle. È quasi bella, una delicata linea sottile, se paragonata all’incresparsi sbiadito delle vesciche da ustione sul dorso delle nocche. Alec ricorda ancora il sangue ramato che gli imperlava la clavicola.

Ma c’è un ematoma sul lato del suo collo, circa della grandezza di un nichelino, ed è nuovo. È violaceo e blu, sbiadito attorno ai bordi ma rosso nel mezzo dov’è stato tormentato da denti. Le dita di Alec ci danzano sopra, premendo sulla pelle con quel tipo di curiosità macabra che i lividi sembrano sempre evocare: _tocca, senti la fitta, ricordati che è successo._

Un dolore. Un piccolo, tedioso, indelebile dolore.

 _Gli hai permesso di baciarti lì. Non avresti dovuto farlo. Pensa a Magnus. Ieri a quest’ora eri pronto a metterti a rischio per lui. E questo cosa ti rende adesso?_ Gli stessi pochi pensieri girano attorno e attorno, ma si rifiuta di ascoltarli.

_Hai ricambiato il bacio. Lo volevi._

Ricorda la sensazione della bocca di Nightlock lì – _lì sul suo collo_ – ma non lo riempie di nessun tipo di afflusso. Non lo riempie proprio di nulla: gli fanno male le labbra, gli formicola la bocca, ma oltre a ciò, c’è solo annebbiamento.

Non è confuso sul perché l’abbia fatto. ( _Avevo bisogno di lui, lui aveva bisogno di me, ero ferito e volevo solo che smettesse, solo per un po’. Solo per un secondo_ ). Sa che Nightlock è la sua unica costante che non cambierà mai. ( _«Io e te – siamo uguali»_ ).

Ma i suoi occhi rifiutano di concentrarsi. La sua casa sembra troppo ampia, troppo vuota solo per lui, e questo amplifica ogni suono debole, ogni gemito nelle tubature nell’acqua e persino ogni sgocciolio del rubinetto. Ogni respiro.

Sta guardando, ma non sta davvero vedendo.

_Ah._

Forse lo sa eccome il motivo per cui non riesce a riconoscere la persona nello specchio.

È Sentinel.

Anche senza la maschera, è Sentinel. Completamente Sentinel. Lui non è Alec stanotte; non ne rimane nemmeno un frammento.

È stato Sentinel ad andare in quella casa stanotte; Sentinel ha baciato Nightlock su quel tetto e si è disintegrato fra le sue mani; e Sentinel vuole scappare nell’oscurità sulla pista fredda di un killer che non vuole essere trovato.

Alec schiaccia di nuovo le dita contro il livido sul collo – con più forza stavolta, cosicché il dolore sembri reale. Se fa in modo che faccia male, non è un succhiotto. Non può esserlo. Non lo sarà mai.

_Se Magnus ti avesse baciato lì sarebbe diverso?_

Odia il fatto di pensare che lo sarebbe. Odia il fatto che mentre la bocca di Nightlock era schiacciata contro la sua, Alec aveva ancora avuto l’accortezza di pensare –.

Di pensare che i loro occhi sembravano uguali.

_Pensavi a baciare Magnus perché volevi che al suo posto ci fosse lui? O perché volevi anche ferire te stesso? Proprio come Nightlock._

Alec si piega sul rubinetto e si schizza dell’acqua fredda in faccia, sfregando via il sudore stantio e il rossore rimasto sulla sua bocca.

Non dovrebbe pensare a baciare Magnus. A Magnus che lo bacia.

Ha a malapena importanza. Non conoscerà mai quella sensazione ed è –.

È meglio così.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo mi ha stressato all’infinito. Di norma non scrivo _smut_ (generalmente lo trovo inutile rispetto alle storie che voglio raccontare), ma in questo caso includere la scena sul tetto sembrava sia necessario che autentico. Detto ciò, la loro interazione qui non è da intendersi in senso romantico – è intensa, dolorosa, caotica e decisamente non sana. Mi azzarderei persino a dire che c’è un consenso dubbio: nonostante lo vogliano entrambi e si desiderino, è come dice Nightlock, _avresti cambiato idea se avessi saputo chi sono davvero?_ È fuorviante relazionarsi con qualcuno in questo modo, se questo qualcuno non sa chi sei e non può fare una scelta consapevole? Forse.  
>  Quando sono coinvolte identità segrete e maschere c’è una problematicità del consenso, e anche un certo squilibrio di potere, in particolare se si è dell’opinione che Magnus sappia già chi è Sentinel, il che renderebbe le cose ancor più complicate, dal momento che si potrebbe definire sleale. Ho davvero riflettuto a lungo sul lasciare la scena smut in questo capitolo (e rimpiazzarla con un bacio molto intenso) perché so quanto ad alcune persone non piaccia leggere che i loro personaggi preferiti fanno errori e cose che sono eticamente discutibili e persino si feriscono a vicenda, ma in fin dei conti è questo che rende un personaggio interessante e una storia unica. Né Alec e né Magnus sono perfetti, specialmente in questa versione, e sì, fanno delle cose per cui si feriscono a vicenda. Avrebbero dovuto fare quel che hanno fatto su quel tetto? Non lo so. Ma l’hanno fatto comunque, perché Magnus stava soffrendo, Alec si sentiva solo, e le persone compiono delle scelte sbagliate quando sono ferite e io credo che togliere la scena avrebbe arrecato danno alla reale esperienza di queste emozioni. Se qualcuno vuole parlarne ulteriormente, sono felice di rispondere a qualsiasi domanda sulle mie scelte narrative!
> 
> Un’altra cosa che vorrei menzionare è che uno dei temi chiave di questa storia è esplorare il modo in cui i sentimenti romantici possono svilupparsi in modo diverso ma con eguale intensità per più di una persona contemporaneamente. Alec ama Magnus. Alec ama anche Nightlock. Ma Magnus e Nightlock hanno relazioni emozionali diverse con Alec, e viceversa, e nell’agire sulla base dei sentimenti che prova per Nightlock Alec non sta tradendo i sentimenti che prova per Magnus. Li ama in modo diverso, ed è valido, perché l’amore non è un concetto finito e non può essere “condiviso”. Alec ha tantissimo amore da offrire, e ogni tipo di amore non viene diminuito dall’altro. C’è un elemento poliamoroso in questa storia ed è intenzionale.
> 
> COMUNQUE. Mi dispiace moltissimo per l’angst (in realtà no). Potrei mentire e dire che non c’è angst nel prossimo capitolo, ma non è vero (anche se avremo delle scene con Simon molto belle, per cui non è tutto tremendo). Abbiamo finito il quarto atto, e il quinto sarà molto intenso! Avrà luogo nel giro di due o tre giorni, ma sono 4 capitoli, per cui potete immaginare che tipo di cose stanno per succedere. È il momento del gran finale, gente! Il prossimo capitolo contiene la mia scena preferita di tutta la ff, che è una scena in cui i sentimenti di Alec finalmente lo raggiungono e lui ha un fottuto crollo nervoso lmfao
> 
> Il capitolo non è betato, per cui perdonate errori di battitura/microespressioni/prosa viola/ecc. Potrei continuare a limare questi aggiornamenti per l’eternità ma a volte ho solo bisogno di renderli sufficienti perché lascino il nido.
> 
>   
>  Grazie a tutti per tutti i commenti nello scorso capitolo! Non riesco ad esprimere quanto sia d'aiuto leggere i pensieri e le sensazioni di ognuno su questa storia, dal momento che ognuno ha una propria posizione sulle questioni morali ed è molto interessante!
> 
>   
>  Venite a farmi visita su [tumblr ](https://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/)e urlatemi nell'inbox!
> 
>   
>  Mi trovate anche su [twitter ](https://twitter.com/bootheghost)se volete fare due chiacchiere su questa ff... e cavolo se mi piace parlare di questa ff. Mentre leggete twittate con l'hashtag #ficacoldnight :D
> 
>   
>  Lasciate dei kudos se siete arrivati alla fine di questo capitolo e lasciatemi un commento coi vostri pensieri, con la vostra citazione preferita, con le vostre speranze su quello che succederà, un vostro consiglio per il povero Alec... ve ne sarei eternamente grata! 
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo… in cui il prossimo bersaglio del pirocinetico è un po’ più vicino a casa, tutte le emozioni imbottigliate raggiungono Alec e Izzy fa una proposta a lungo attesa. Oh, e forse c’è una rivelazione. Circa.


	14. Fiamma azzurra nel luogo sommerso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec pende verso il tocco. La mano di Magnus è calda; non può farne a meno. E così, sussurra: «Diresti lo stesso se sapessi chi sono?».
> 
> «Sì» risponde Magnus. «Non c’è nessuno che potresti essere che cambierebbe quello che ho detto».
> 
> «Scommetto che qualcuno c’è» biascica Alec. Con gli occhi ancora chiusi, volta il capo per premere il naso contro la rotondità del pollice di Magnus. Una lacrima sperduta gli sfugge, alla fine. Scivola giù lungo la sua guancia e si impiglia sull’orlo della maschera. «Qualcuno che non ne varrebbe la pena. Cercare di prendersi cura di tutti senza eccezione ti ferisce e basta».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno ciurma! 
> 
> Sì, sono ancora viva, e no, non sono sparita, né mi sono dimenticata di voi. Scusate l'imperdonabile ritardo, purtroppo questa settimana è stata come un buco nero che mi ha risucchiato fra mille assignment da consegnare all'università (spesso compiti assegnati qualche giorno prima della stessa scadenza di consegna, no comment, davvero). MA ce l'ho fatta a editare il capitolo, per cui eccomi qui. Vi chiedo di nuovo scusa, davvero.
> 
> Allora, che mi dite di com'è finito lo scorso capitolo? Siete curiosi di sapere cosa succederà? Con il capitolo di oggi apriamo il quinto atto, che è davvero esplosivo e non ci darà un attimo di tregua (come se finora fosse stata una passeggiata, del resto). In questo capitolo il trauma raggiunge Alec, il Circolo appicca un incendio un po’ più vicino a casa e finalmente Alec si rende conto di una cosa – su Valentine, su Idris, su tutto.
> 
> Senza ulteriori indugi, vi lascio alla lettura! Come sempre grazie di cuore a chi dedica il suo tempo a questa storia, ve ne sarò per sempre grata. In fondo al capitolo trovate le note di theprophetlemonade con i suoi commenti sull'aggiornamento di oggi e con una piccola anticipazione per il prossimo aggiornamento. Non mi resta che ricordarvi l'hashtag #ficacoldnight e augurarvi una buona lettura! 
> 
> A presto, 
> 
> _Stars_.

**  
  
**

_“Obbedire – oppure essere spinti ai margini  
È più vulnerabile lì, ma  
almeno si può vedere l’esterno  
del momento in cui si è stati delusi”  
  
_

— Andrea Abi-Karam, _Extratransmission_

Alec scrive la lettera di dimissioni il giorno seguente.

Beh, a dire la verità, la scrive in metropolitana, con la mano che trema e la penna biro che lacrima sul foglio macchie d’inchiostro che gli macchiano i pantaloni nel punto in cui si appoggia la lettera in grembo.

La piega e la fa scivolare in una busta anonima e poi –.

Poi, si limita a fissarla. Se se la fa scivolare nella tasca della giacca, diventa reale. Se se la accartoccia nella mano, può fingere che non sia mai accaduto.

Si chiede cosa dirà il suo capo, se gli chiederà il motivo per cui, con così poco preavviso, Alec si vuole licenziare.

_Non ce la faccio più. Mi dispiace._

Si chiede se Simon lo torchierà a riguardo. 

_È Sentinel. È solo Sentinel. Ecco chi sono, ecco chi devo essere._

Si chiede se qualcuno si accorgerà che se n’è andato.

_Non ha importanza. Non puoi più essere Alec. Non c’è spazio per lui._

La metro sussulta arrivando alla stazione e Alec si schiaccia tra le persone per uscire, borbottando scuse quando i pendolari spingono alle sue spalle. Alec viene trascinato in avanti dalla corrente di persone che si mettono in fila ai tornelli, il loro clic è un battito ritmico e metronomico. Si tiene la busta vicino al petto, timoroso di lasciarla cadere sotto al turbinio di piedi che sbattono sul pavimento bagnato.

_È meglio così,_ pensa, con le dita che spiegazzano l’angolo della busta. _Devi licenziarti, non puoi continuare a fare questo lavoro. Jace aveva ragione, la mamma aveva ragione. È tempo di smettere di fingere prima che muoia qualcun altro._

L'inverno grava sulla città e i pavimenti piastrellati alla stazione della metro sono strisciati di neve sciolta e nevischio fangoso; i newyorkesi sono infagottati fino al mento in sciarpe e cappotti ed espressioni seccate. Alec a sua volta si sente il dolore del freddo fin nelle ossa, ma il livido che ha lungo la colonna vertebrale non è novembrino. No, è una reminiscenza di quando Nightlock l’ha spinto contro il muro la notte precedente, prima coi poteri, e poi coi pugni. 

Il dolore tedioso nelle sue tempie, quello deriva dalla carenza di sonno. La letargia nel suo petto che rende ogni battito del suo cuore tremendamente difficile, quella deriva da –.

Sa da cosa deriva. Il groppo è ancora presente nella sua gola e non vuole saperne di essere inghiottito. Alec si sente sottilissimo. Fragile. Viene facilmente colpito dalla folla.

____________________

La donna alla reception nell’atrio del _Tribunal_ sorride ampiamente ad Alec quando entra arrancando da quella che è quasi neve; Alec le fa un cenno col capo e poi china la testa. Uno dei ragazzi del reparto marketing gli si avvicina in ascensore e gli chiede se vuole andare a una qualche serata di festeggiamento molto prematuro che sta organizzando per il Ringraziamento; Alec sorride debolmente e si inventa una scusa misera che non verrà davvero ascoltata.

L’ufficio è silenzioso, un ronzio residuo delle notizie post-elezioni tiene le persone legate alla propria scrivania. Alec afferra una copia dell’edizione del giorno dalla cassetta sulla scrivania di qualcun altro e lancia un’occhiata alla prima pagina: **_IN MIGLIAIA ALLE PROTESTE ANTI-VIGILANTE; PRESSIONE SUL GOVERNO PER ANTICIPARE LA LEGISLAZIONE ANTI-VIGILANTE._**

Non ce la fa a leggerlo. Non oggi. Getta il giornale nel primo cestino che vede. 

La lettera di dimissioni è pesante nella sua mano, come se ci fosse più che solo un pezzo di carta all’interno della busta, come se al suo posto ci fossero massi e pietre e acqua. Forse è un peso che si è portato in giro per molto più tempo di quanto se ne sia reso conto: questo lavoro, questa finzione, questa seconda vita che non è mai stata più che un’ombra, uno spazio grigio in cui nascondersi disperatamente ed evitare di affrontare la verità.

La verità è ovvia. _Sei Sentinel. Sei soltanto Sentinel. Nessuno ha bisogno che tu sia nient’altro che questo._

_Sei sempre stato così bravo ad essere quello di cui gli altri hanno bisogno._

( _Ed ecco perché fa ancora più male quando chiudono con te_ ).

Alec stringe la lettera nel pugno, raggrinzando la busta. _Basta fingere._ Dà le spalle alla traiettoria diretta alla sua scrivania, serpeggiando nel mare di divisori verso il cubicolo del suo capo. Sembra semplice: appoggiare la lettera sulla scrivania. Un cenno col capo rapido e secco. Nessuna domanda, andarsene in due settimane. Sua madre sarà così contenta di riaverlo al quartier generale. 

_Hai sprecato così tanto tempo._

«Ehi, Alec, aspetta!». La voce squillante ed entusiastica di Simon penetra attraverso il ronzio residuo del piano degli uffici. È fin troppo da gestire. 

Alec sussulta, le sue dita si serrano attorno alla lettera, ma non smette di camminare. Se si ferma adesso, non andrà fino in fondo. 

«Alec, ehi, aspetta! Non camminare così veloce, devo parlarti!».

Simon compare al fianco di Alec, gli occhi sgranati e i capelli arruffati, l’etichetta della camicia che sporge dal colletto e la cravatta già allentata attorno al suo collo. Tiene stretta una grossa scatola di negativi, ma sorride ad Alec in modo raggiante, come se non fosse mai stato più felice di vedere qualcun altro nella sua vita. 

«Cristo, ma chi ti ha acceso un razzo sotto al culo?» si lamenta ad alta voce, e ognuno dei passi di Alec diventa una corsetta per Simon che cerca di stare al passo. «Senti, ho avuto quest’idea di cui ti voglio parlare e, prima di bocciarmela, per piacere stammi a sentire –».

Alec grugnisce in risposta. 

Non vuole pensare a Simon. Non vuole ascoltare Simon e il suo buonumore e la sua sincerità e la sua completa ovvietà rispetto al casino che c’è nella testa di Alec. Alec è ferito, accorato e prosciugato, e le tre ore che ha dormito la notte precedente gli fanno strascicare i piedi. Si passa la lingua sul labbro inferiore, quasi aspettandosi di sentire ancora delle indentazioni. Di sentire ancora il gusto del suo stesso sangue morso. Il livido sul suo collo pulsa, ma non più del dolore nel suo petto quando il suo sguardo scivola verso la tromba delle scale.

_Chissà se Magnus è in ufficio._

_No. Non puoi pensare a Magnus adesso. L’ha messo perfettamente in chiaro._

Alec si ferma di colpo e Simon per poco non gli finisce addosso. Le scosse di assestamento della nottata precedente si increspano attraverso di lui, tremori sismici che non sa come placare o come reprimere. 

La disperazione di Magnus. La rabbia di Nightlock. Il suono dei mattoni che si squarciano, che si sbriciolano.

Un bacio, brutale. Mordace. Più di questo. 

«Alec?» domanda Simon, inclinando il capo. 

«Eh?».

«Mi stai ascoltando almeno?».

L’espressione di Alec si inasprisce. «No» biascica, ma guarda di nuovo verso la tromba delle scale. Un’abitudine. «Non hai del lavoro da fare?».

Simon gonfia le guance e incrocia le braccia sul petto, entrando intenzionalmente nel campo visivo di Alec, obbligandolo a guardarlo. 

«Alec, dai. Sono serio, la mia _vita_ potrebbe essere in pericolo» implora. «Potresti almeno prestarmi attenzione per una volta, invece di – non lo so – rimuginare? Struggerti per Magnus? Fingere di essere Bruce Wayne? Qualsiasi cosa sia quella che fai per assicurarti di sembrare il più inavvicinabile possibile».

Alec lo fissa, ma Simon lo fissa a sua volta, testardo e rosso in faccia, rifiutandosi assolutamente di tirarsi indietro. Indossa bene la petulanza. Alec sospira e indica col capo la macchinetta del caffè, dove potrebbero avere una conversazione più privata e non origliata da giornalisti impiccioni.

Simon sbuffa e fa strada. Alec si infila la lettera nella giacca e lo segue. 

«D’accordo» dice, mentre Simon li conduce in un angolo e lancia occhiate furtive in giro per l’ufficio. «Scusa, ti ascolto. Di che si tratta? Sputa il rospo».

Simon lo guarda accigliato e in modo sospettoso. «Sei di pessimo umore, molto peggio che al solito. È successo qualcosa?». Rimane senza fiato. «Avete preso i cattivi? No, aspetta, perché questo dovrebbe renderti di cattivo umore –».

«Simon» insiste Alec. «Va’ avanti. Ho da fare».

«Sì, giusto, okay!». Simon batte le mani e inspira profondamente. Alec si prepara ad ascoltare il discorso. «Allora, so che hai detto di no a tutta quella questione su me che ti aiuto nella ronda, e lo capisco, rispetto in pieno la tua decisione – ma visto che questi omicidi continuano a, uhm, non farmi dormire la notte, pensavo che magari potresti ripensarci? Non devo per forza essere fuori sul campo con te, ma pensavo che potessimo fare un po’ di addestramento al riparo da occhi indiscreti. Alle tue condizioni, naturalmente. Puoi scegliere l’ora e il posto e io ci sarò. Voglio solo assicurarmi di essere in grado di difendermi in caso che questi psicopatici se la prendano con me».

Alec gli lancia un’occhiataccia, ma Simon ha gli occhi sgranati e sporge il labbro inferiore in modo patetico.

«Simon…».

«Ti prego? Ho solo paura, Alec».

«Non devi avere paura se _resti a casa_ » dice Alec, abbassando la voce. «Non c’è niente di più sicuro. Usare i tuoi poteri, là fuori – ti rende un bersaglio. Lo sai».

Simon non lo sta ascoltando. Scuote il capo furiosamente. «Tutta questa questione su Salem mi ha davvero terrorizzato, okay? Non so cosa succederà. È solo che – penso che 8-Bit abbia delle opportunità migliori quand’è con Sentinel, sai?».

Alec sta per dire di no. 

Sta per dire di no, come ogni altra infinita volta in precedenza. Sarebbe così facile dire: “ _no, Simon, te l’ho detto. Quand’è troppo è troppo. Non sono dell’umore_ ”.

Ma quando chiude gli occhi e si sfrega il palmo sulla mascella non rasata – vede Dot Rollins. La fotografia ingraffettata in cima al suo fascicolo. La macchia di sangue in mezzo alla cenere nel suo salotto. La foto di lei assieme a Catarina e Magnus in un bar nel suo studio. 

Vede ogni super morto lasciato immolato o dissanguato o abbandonato in un vicolo. Alcuni sono stati uccisi a casa. Alcuni non indossavano nemmeno le maschere.

Il prossimo potrebbe essere Simon. Potrebbe essere 8-Bit con la sua stupida tuta di lycra e la sua attrezzatura di seconda mano e se il senso di colpa sta già divorando Alec dall’interno, cosa succederà quando il prossimo super assassinato sarà qualcuno che conosce?

Cosa succederà quando sarà qualcuno che gli ha chiesto di proteggerlo e lui ha comunque detto di no?

Questo dà ragione a Magnus. _Non posso lasciar morire qualcun altro a cui tengo._ Ecco tutto. È allo stesso tempo molto semplice e molto terribile.

_Puoi proteggerlo. Puoi ancora fare questo, anche senza Magnus._ Un ultimo pezzettino dell’umanità di Sentinel. _Devi farlo, oppure ti rintanerai dentro te stesso e non troverai mai la via d’uscita._

“ _Ho solo paura, Alec_ ” aveva detto Simon. 

_Anch’io,_ pensa Alec. _Anch’io._

Alec espira profondamente. La franchezza, la speranza nello sguardo di Simon è intollerabile. Gli fa venire voglia di scomparire, di sfrondarsi e uscire dalla sua stessa pelle, di liberarsi dalla sensazione abbietta, disgustosa e strisciante che gli scorrazza lungo le braccia e attraverso il petto e raggiunge ogni suo anfratto. 

«Va bene» dice Alec. 

Le sopracciglia di Simon schizzano verso l’attaccatura dei capelli. «Va bene?».

Alec annuisce rigidamente. «Sì, va bene. Hai ragione. Mi – mi sentirei meglio se fossi addestrato. Hai ragione».

Simon sbatte le palpebre costernato. Poi si acciglia, assottigliando lo sguardo. «Mi stai prendendo in giro? Non capisco».

«Simon».

«Che c’è? Mi hai tenuto segreto il tuo alter ego letteralmente per anni, scusa se sono un poco scettico sul fatto che tu sia sincero con me!». Si interrompe. «Sei sincero con me, Alec?».

«Ti addestrerò, Simon».

La bocca di Simon si apre in un tondeggiante “ _oh_ ”, ma poi scoppia in un sorriso ampio. «Uh. Wow. Non pensavo che avresti davvero accettato, ma – immagino che il fatto che sia stato così insistente alla fine ti abbia preso per sfinimento. È fantastico! Okay!». Gli dà una pacca entusiasta sulla spalla. «Ti devo un favore, Alec. Prometto che non ti deluderò. Parliamo dopo dei dettagli! Devo far avere queste stampe a Magnus prima che mi stacchi la testa a morsi».

Sorride di nuovo raggiante ad Alec e poi si allontana, la scatola di negativi fra le sue braccia ballonzola ad ogni passo. Alec lo osserva allontanarsi e quando scompare nell’ascensore Alec allunga una mano all’interno della giacca del completo ed estrae la lettera di dimissioni. 

È spiegazzata e sprimacciata, con le orecchie agli angoli ormai, ma non importa. Alec si ritira alla propria scrivania e nasconde la busta in fondo al cassetto più in basso, chiudendolo poi con un calcio. Si siede sulla sedia e posiziona entrambe le mani aperte sulla scrivania e respira. In modo profondo, stabilizzante, necessario. Il suo petto non si riempie completamente, ma è come un rantolo, una boccata d’aria improvvisa e rubata. Appena sufficiente a farlo andare avanti. 

Domani, forse. Si licenzierà domani. O il giorno dopo. O il giorno dopo ancora. 

_Presto, lo giuro._

____________________

Il giorno va alla deriva. Alec vive in fondo ad uno strano vuoto e le pareti sono alte e impossibili da scalare: non riesce a concentrarsi sullo schermo del computer, ma il ticchettio dell’orologio appeso al muro è troppo rumoroso. Le conversazioni diventano un ronzio fisso e costante, ma riecheggia, avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro.

Il suo corpo è intorpidito. Disincarnato. Non esattamente il suo, o non esattamente quello che ha imparato ad abitare. Il ritmo familiare della solitudine è scomparso e, ora, uno spazio all’interno sferraglia e Alec non è sicuro di sapere come controbilanciarlo.

Ha lasciato una parte di sé su quel tetto con Nightlock. È come se Nightlock l’avesse presa tra i denti e l’avesse lacerata e non gliel’avesse restituita, e ora Alec si rende conto di quale pezzo di sé si trattava.

E l’ha chiesto lui. Ha chiesto lui di liberarsene, forse non con le parole, ma con la rabbia e la frustrazione e la sua bocca fervente contro quella di Nightlock.

Il suo capo si ferma alla sua scrivania con una sfilza di trascrizioni finanziarie che devono essere concluse. Alec le prende e annuisce e, poi, mentre sfoglia pagina dopo pagina, è come se non sapesse più cosa sta leggendo. Parole e numeri che un tempo conosceva, attraverso cui un tempo si destreggiava con facilità, ma ora è come se stesse guadando del catrame. Gli fa male la testa.

Ha dato a Nightlock la persona che un tempo era in grado di svolgere questo compito. Gli ha detto: “ _prendilo, masticalo, sputalo fuori. Mi riprenderò quello che rimane, tutt’al più_ ”.

Quella persona è un caos. Sanguinante e polposa e imparagonabile a qualsiasi altra cosa Alec conoscesse in precedenza. Indossa la pelle di Sentinel, ma non i suoi occhi e il suo dovere e il suo cuore da cadavere. 

Sentinel con una debolezza. Una crepa nell’armatura. Un difetto. Sua madre non sarebbe contenta di vedere la sua migliore risorsa difettosa. 

_Chi sei tu?_ , chiede la voce nella sua testa. _Ti guardi nello specchio e vedi Sentinel, ma chi è davvero? L’hai mai saputo?_

_Chi rimane adesso?_

Alec spilucca la pila di relazioni sulla scrivania, sfregando il pollice contro gli angoli e osservando la carta svolazzare. Il bordo s’impiglia sul polpastrello del suo pollice e Alec sibila al taglietto rosso che gli incide la pelle. 

Soffia sul taglietto e si umetta il pollice con la lingua, e quando solleva lo sguardo –.

Vede Magnus.

Magnus non lo vede. Magnus non lo guarda nemmeno, quando emerge dall’ascensore con una pila di documenti sotto al braccio e l’espressione tonante mentre si dirige a grandi passi verso la scrivania di Simon. 

Non sembra arrabbiato. Non come il giorno precedente, affilato come un fulmine ed elettrico come se un fiammifero acceso potesse dargli fuoco in caso venisse colpito. L’espressione nei suoi occhi ora non è stentorea – solo turbolenta. Nebulosa e grigia e non ben ponderata, e parla con Simon a voce troppo bassa e roboante perché Alec riesca a sentire. 

Ha i capelli scompigliati. Il colore scuro attorno ai suoi occhi è sbavato. Il formicolio della barba corta gli adombra la mascella dove di solito è ben rasato. Le mura che erige contro il resto del mondo sono scomparse – demolite o implose, Alec non lo sa – e al loro posto c’è sfinimento, il portamento di un uomo che è stato sveglio tutta la notte ed è rimasto fuori troppo a lungo per darsi una ripulita la mattina seguente. 

_Chissà dov’era,_ pensa Alec. E poi si rende conto, _forse ad inseguire delle piste. A parlare con dei testimoni. A cercare il Circolo quando tu eri in quella casa –._

Simon fa un salto sulla sedia quando Magnus gli passa una serie di fascicoli aperti e poi si china sulla scrivania, picchiettando il dito sulla pagina. Gli occhi di Alec indugiano sulla curva della sua spina dorsale, sull’ampiezza delle sue spalle, sul luccichio degli anelli alle sue dita. Si muove lentamente, persino il modo in cui cambia il peso è insolito, sgraziato. Indolenzito.

_Che cos’hai fatto senza di me?_

Simon allora si volta, indicando oltre la propria spalla in direzione di Alec. Dice qualcosa a Magnus e fa un sorriso raggiante, ma Alec osserva il suo sorriso svanire quando Magnus si immobilizza e scuote il capo. Simon aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma qualsiasi sia la domanda che pone a Magnus, non ottiene una risposta, dal momento che Magnus chiude il raccoglitore sulla scrivania e lo preme contro il petto di Simon. Simon lo guarda a bocca aperta, facendo guizzare lo sguardo selvaggiamente tra Alec e Magnus che si allontana, ma ad Alec non interessa incrociare il suo sguardo. 

No, lui guarda Magnus. Guarda Magnus finché Magnus non si ferma in mezzo alla stanza come se riuscisse a percepire lo sguardo fisso di Alec penetrarlo, e si volta, e incrocia lo sguardo di Alec.

Alec non distoglie lo sguardo. Gli occhi di Magnus si abbassano, prende in considerazione gli articoli che tiene fra le mani, ma poi solleva lo sguardo di nuovo e la sua bocca si apre come se avesse intenzione di dire qualcosa che Alec non sentirà mai.

Alec si alza.

«Ehi» mima con le labbra dall’altra parte dell’ufficio. Non sa cosa vuole dire. Sente il livido lungo la spina dorsale. Il marchio sul suo collo. _Ieri notte, ieri notte, ieri notte –._

Gli occhi di Nightlock assomigliavano a quelli di Magnus. Come quelli di Magnus assomigliano a quelli di Nightlock in questo momento. In conflitto e insicuri, insondabili, bloccati tra il volersi avvicinare e l’andarsene come se il loro sguardo non si fosse mai incrociato.

E Alec –.

Alec a sua volta non conosce la persona che sta guardando. Non riconosce l’espressione negli occhi di Magnus e non insegue Magnus quando gira bruscamente sui tacchi e si allontana.

_Perché no? La persona che eri l’avrebbe seguito? La persona che pensavi di conoscere gli avrebbe permesso di continuare ad allontanarsi?_

Magnus scompare di nuovo nell’ascensore dall’altro lato della stanza e Alec non sbatte le palpebre finché le porte si chiudono con uno scampanellio, e realizza di essere in piedi senza motivo di fronte alla propria scrivania. 

Lo sguardo di Alec guizza di nuovo verso Simon. Simon inarca entrambe le sopracciglia e inclina il capo verso gli ascensori.

«E quello cos’era?» mima ad Alec con le labbra. 

Alec non lo sa. Non sa davvero più niente ormai.

____________________

La giornata va alla deriva e Alec va alla deriva con essa. Legge le e-mail, completa le relazioni, si muove attraverso lo spazio che era solito occupare con passi avviliti, seguendo un sentiero eroso nella moquette.

Simon cerca di distrarlo con del caffè, e poi, quando non funziona, con la torta della mensa. Si offre di comprare ad Alec il pranzo alla rosticceria dietro l’angolo, ma Alec scuote il capo e scompare di nuovo dietro la scrivania. 

Quando l’orologio batte le 18, Alec raccoglie le sue cose e va a casa e dorme. Ignora le telefonate di Izzy e alza gli occhi al cielo quando Jace compare sul suo terrazzo e gli chiede perché Sentinel abbia saltato la ronda. Alec gli prepara una tazza di caffè e gli presta un asciugamano perché si asciughi i capelli, ma quando Jace emerge dalla stanza di Alec con l’arco di Sentinel in mano, Alec gli dice di andarsene.

Jace appoggia l’arco al divano e si mette le mani sui fianchi. «Hai intenzione di dirmi cosa sta succedendo?».

«Jace –».

«No» dice Jace, «no. No-no. Ieri sera eri un assente ingiustificato e la sera prima eri seduto qui esattamente nello stesso punto a dare di matto per qualcosa di cui non mi volevi parlare».

«Izzy ti ha chiamato di nuovo per venire a controllarmi?».

«Cristo, Alec! Non ho bisogno che me lo dica Izzy quando hai chiaramente qualcosa che non va. Che succede? Di che si tratta?».

_Tutto, come fai a non accorgertene?,_ pensa Alec. Questi omicidi non hanno senso. Il Circolo non può essere catturato. Delle persone stanno morendo tutt’attorno a loro e loro non riescono a impedirlo, non conta quello che fanno. Nightlock ha quasi ucciso un uomo e Sentinel sta affogando in un senso di colpa in cui non riesce a stare a galla.

E Magnus.

_Magnus, Magnus, Magnus –._

Magnus gli manca così tanto, dannazione, ed è passato solo un giorno, e Alec non ha idea di come questo rientri in qualsiasi cosa, di come faccia ad esserci abbastanza spazio nella persona che pensava di essere perché questa sensazione esista. Non l’ha mai provata prima. Non sa come trattenerla. Non sa come imbottigliarla come fa con tutto il resto, perché non è come tutto il resto. 

_Io non so più chi sono._

«È per l’omicidio?» domanda Jace con la fronte aggrottata. «Abbiamo visto di tutto in questo mestiere. Non sei mai stato così sconvolto per una cosa così prima».

Alec abbassa lo sguardo su di sé: indossa i pantaloni e la camicia, è a piedi nudi e senza giacca, essendo caduto sul letto senza svestirsi. Jace, appollaiato sul bracciolo del divano, indossa la tuta: cuoio nero e accenti dorati, Kevlar e plastica robusta, anfibi e una pistola attaccata alla coscia. Gli occhialini gli penzolano attorno al collo, ma la maschera è scivolosa contro la sua pelle. Sul terrazzo, le ali scintillano al buio.

«Non è per Salem» dice Alec, ma poi si corregge. «Non è _solo_ per Salem. È che – non siamo riusciti a salvarla».

Jace fa deliberatamente un passo davanti a lui. «Non sapevamo che fosse in pericolo».

«Siamo super. Dovremmo saperlo. Dovremmo salvarli tutti» mormora Alec. «Se non possiamo fare nemmeno questo, allora – allora che cazzo siamo?».

«Mi conosci, Alec. Se potessi essere ovunque nello stesso momento, lo sarei. Ma non possiamo».

«Non è per questo! Non è per il fatto che non siamo riusciti a raggiungerla in tempo, riguarda il fatto –».

_Riguarda il fatto che siamo abbastanza in gamba da salvarli o no. Il fatto che_ io _sia abbastanza in gamba._

_Una persona abbastanza in gamba non metterebbe sé stessa per prima. Una persona abbastanza in gamba saprebbe cosa deve fare poi. Non avrebbe dubbi. Lo saprebbe e basta. Senza essere – bloccata._

«Alec, mi stai spaventando» sussurra Jace, allungando una mano per toccare un braccio ad Alec. Alec fa un passo indietro. «Se continui così, crollerai».

_Pensi che non lo sappia?_

«Beh» dice Alec mentre si volta verso la finestra e la apre verso la scala antincendio. Gesticola verso le ali di Jace. «Ho ancora tempo prima che succeda, per cui, se non ti dispiace, vorrei dormire».

Jace impallidisce. I suoi occhi guizzano tra Alec e l’arco e la città oltre la finestra. Sembra esitante a lasciare Alec da solo, ma ancor più riluttante a conficcare le dita in una ferita che Alec cerca disperatamente di coprire. Il sanguinamento si vede chiaramente.

«Chiamami» dice Jace. «O passa al quartier generale domani. Non m’interessa quale delle due».

«D’accordo» mente Alec. 

Guarda Jace uscire dalla finestra e poi scomparire nel buio come un baluginio argenteo. Rimane lì, in piedi di fronte al vetro con le braccia conserte, finché l’alba sbircia oltre l’orizzonte e le palpebre cominciano a chiudersi. Riesce a dormire un’altra ora prima che la sveglia suoni e Alec si trascini fuori dal letto e ripeta la giornata da capo.

Caffè istantaneo. Metropolitana. Pioggia. Simon lo intercetta in ufficio, ma stavolta ha con sé una brioche al posto della torta. Segue Alec fino alla scrivania e si appollaia sull’angolo e parla animatamente di qualcosa di cui ad Alec non interessa. Izzy lo chiama al telefono sulla sua scrivania, ma non risponde.

Non vede Magnus nemmeno una volta.

____________________

«Gesù Cristo, sembri esausto» esclama Simon, tre sere dopo. O, _non Simon_ , come gli piace insistere: quando indossa la sua ridicola tuta di lycra verde e bianca è 8-Bit, e Alec deve ricordarselo. «Sei già stato di ronda?». Rantola. «Hai preso qualche cattivone?».

Alec si allontana dal lampione contro cui è appoggiato, sistemandosi la faretra più in alto sulla spalla e rinsaldando la presa sull’arco. La tuta di Simon non è cambiata da quella notte, così tanto tempo prima, sulla scala antincendio sotto alla pioggia scrosciante. I capelli gli fuoriescono dal cappuccio ad angoli selvaggi. Le cuciture nella lycra sono piene di curve e accidentate. I parastinchi attaccati ai polpacci di Simon sono ammaccati e usurati, ma le bobine di fil di rame attorcigliate attorno ai suoi avambracci ammiccano in modo metallico e scintillano al buio. Gli occhi di Alec guizzano in basso verso le scarpe da lavoro di Simon e poi di nuovo su agli occhiali appoggiati alla fine del suo naso – e la sensazione inquieta nello stomaco di Alec si torce e si contorce su sé stessa in un nodo stretto.

«Facciamola finita» borbotta. Simon sorride a trentadue denti, appoggiando lo zaino al suolo, e comincia a rovistarci dentro alla ricerca di Dio sa cosa. Le sue chiavi di casa cadono dalla tasca anteriore con un tintinnio. Alec serra la mascella. «Non potevi proprio metterti qualcosa di meno vistoso?».

Si trovano in un parcheggio abbandonato, non troppo lontano dall’ufficio, ed è abbastanza tardi perché le uniche persone che vagano nel buio siano ubriache o fatte e non risultino essere dei testimoni credibili se decidono di denunciare due strani super che bighellonano all’angolo dell’isolato. La nebbia si è avvolta, spessa e fitta, sull’East River, diffondendo la luce come pioggia su una finestra: nugole e puntini di colore, nessun senso discernibile di cosa potrebbe giacere oltre la nube; e ogni vortice lento di foschia ha lo stesso incantesimo simile alla trance di una singola goccia di pioggia che scende lungo il vetro.

I fanali delle auto vagliano il bagliore, due fari di una luce perforante lunga e sottile, e Alec si agita. Preferirebbe essere nella sala di addestramento al quartier generale, ma questo implicherebbe rispondere a troppe domande che non vuole che i suoi genitori o Jace o Isabelle facciano, per cui – eccoli qui. Alec con addosso il cuoio e Simon con la tuta fatta a mano, che sorride raggiante ad Alec come se questa fosse la serata migliore della sua vita. Alec spera che non si riesca a vederli dalla strada. 

Si sente fin troppo aperto ed esposto; la notte odora di asfalto bagnato e fognature traboccanti, e Alec desidera la freschezza della pioggia che si trova solamente sopra le cime dei più alti grattacieli. Vuole anche un punto di osservazione, un qualche modo per vedere la città in tutte le direzioni, per individuare il fumo che si solleva in lontananza. Ma, invece, la foschia si attacca all’asfalto, pallide nuvole grigie brillano sui marciapiedi e si contorcono nell’aria, e le luci dei lampioni si rifrangono sulla nebbia in uno stordimento giallo e disorientante. Il suono è smorzato. Alec non riesce nemmeno a udire i suoi stessi passi.

«Non devi essere così preoccupato, sai» dice Simon con un sorriso sghembo. «Te l’ho già detto, se qualcuno cerca di avvicinarsi a noi di soppiatto, lo sentirò arrivare».

Alec emette nervosamente un suono a labbra chiuse. Simon gli ha detto dei fili di elettricità che si snodano nella terra sotto ai loro piedi, che tremolano e pulsano persino con il passo più leggero. Simon riesce a percepirli tutti, come un’immagine residua di ogni singola persona a cui passa accanto. Ha detto che è così che sa sempre quando Alec è di umore particolarmente pessimo: pesta i piedi in ufficio e il mondo freme sotto di lui.

Alec lancia di nuovo un’occhiata verso la strada, ma la nebbia è fitta e non riesce a vedere a più di sei metri in ogni direzione. Preferirebbe fare questa cosa su un tetto o nelle tenebre profonde di un vicolo in cui nessuno si avventura mai, ma Simon ha bisogno di spazio.

O, piuttosto, Alec ha bisogno di spazio in modo da non essere accidentalmente fulminato da Simon. Non è del tutto sicuro di ciò che Simon sappia fare.

Probabilmente non lo sa nemmeno Simon. 

«A-ha!» esclama in quel momento Simon, estraendo un paio di guanti da ciclista dallo zaino. Le dita sono di un verde acceso e antibiotico. Alec serra i denti. «D’accordo, sono pronto! Facciamolo. Come cominciamo? Puoi insegnarmi a combattere? Voglio imparare a dare un pugno sul collo a qualcuno e farlo svenire».

«Non puoi farlo» dice Alec con tono piatto, prima di sospirare pesantemente. «Perché – perché non mi mostri quello che sai fare e poi vediamo come muoverci».

Ondeggia vagamente l’arco in direzione di Simon e il sorriso di Simon si amplia mentre si strattona i guanti – ma poi si ferma.

«Ehi, uhm – Alec?».

«Sono Sentinel».

«Sentinel» si corregge Simon, e poi aggrotta la fronte, la bocca raggrinzata mentre pensa intensamente. «Questa questione di Magnus ti sta proprio buttando giù, eh?».

«Quale questione di Magnus?».

Simon alza gli occhi al cielo. «E dai, Alec, non fare il finto tonto con me. Sai cosa voglio dire. Ho visto Magnus, tipo, una volta questa settimana, e continua a mandarmi promemoria tramite il corriere come se stesse evitando il nostro piano per qualche motivo».

«Non posso dire di averlo notato» borbotta Alec. Fa un cenno col capo verso Simon. «Dai. Concentrati. Non ho intenzione di restare qua fuori tutta la notte».

Simon assottiglia lo sguardo. «Non è in ufficio da quell’omicidio di Salem, sai. E tu sei andato a casa prima di me ogni sera questa settimana. E poi un paio di giorni fa gli ho chiesto se aveste bisogno del mio aiuto per l’indagine, e senza nemmeno guardarti ha detto che ci stava lavorando da solo. Non credere che non me ne sia accorto. Vi state evitando».

«Non lo sto evitando» biascica Alec. _È lui ad evitare me. E ha tutte le ragioni per farlo._ «Ha solamente da fare. E io anche».

«Uhm uhm. Perché secondo te ci credo. Forse a te piace così tanto fare bilanci, ma Magnus non sta per tornare a scrivere per la sezione _sportiva_ quando sta ancora succedendo tutto questo» commenta Simon. «Sono piuttosto sicuro che se ne sia accorto tutto l’ufficio, comunque. Non eravate esattamente discreti».

Lo stomaco di Alec si attorciglia. Non vuole nemmeno pensare a cosa significhi. Non oltre a tutto il resto. «Fantastico» borbotta. «Fantastico, cazzo».

Comincia a camminare – non sa dove – ma Simon lo insegue. 

«Aspetta, aspetta» lo prega Simon. Cerca di toccargli un braccio, ma Alec lo allontana e si mette fuori portata. «Non vale solo per te, d’accordo? Sono dalla tua parte qui. Magnus mi ha detto che non vuole che nemmeno io lavori su questi omicidi. Dice che non devo cercare nessuna nuova pista, niente nuove foto, niente di niente. Ho provato a chiedergli perché, ma, beh, non siamo mai arrivati a quel punto. Aveva dei giri da fare. È un tipo impegnato».

Alec si ferma bruscamente e indica col mento il lampione sopra le loro teste.

«Riesci a controllare l’elettricità in quel lampione?» chiede bruscamente. La luce è monotona e granulosa, il bagliore è filtrato dalla foschia contro il cuoio nero della tuta di Alec e il lato del volto di Simon.

Simon lo ignora.

«– però, cioè, sono io, capisco che non mi voglia attorno al suo lavoro, ma tu sei _tu_ , capisci?» continua, gesticolando animatamente. «È questa la parte che non capisco. Tu e Magnus siete sempre stati una squadra – avete questa cosa moderatamente inquietante per cui riuscite a comunicare solo fissandovi intensamente da una parte all’altra dell’ufficio – e ora non ti guarda nemmeno quando siete nella stessa stanza?». Lo sguardo di Simon vola dalle sue mani al viso di Alec. Sembra sconvolto. «Oddio, non vi siete lasciati, vero? Me l’avresti detto se aveste davvero cominciato a –».

«Simon».

«Sono serio!» esclama Simon. Getta le mani per aria e un forte botto fa esplodere il lampione, una cascata di scintille e vetro in frantumi che erutta sopra di loro. Simon strilla, togliendosi di mezzo con un balzo. Alec si stringe il ponte nasale tra le dita inguantate.

«…Ops?» dice Simon. 

«Non ho intenzione di ripagare la città per i danni che combini» ribatte Alec.

«Cosa ti fa pensare che possa farlo io? Col _mio_ stipendio? Che è anche il tuo stipendio, in caso te ne fossi dimenticato – ma immagino che tu abbia anche la paghetta di Idris a farti arrivare a fine mese –».

Alec si indica col pollice oltre la spalla. «Sono a tanto così dall’andarmene al momento».

«No! No, no, ti prego, non andartene, mi sto concentrando, guarda come mi concentro». Simon chiude gli occhi e si preme le dita su entrambe le tempie in una concentrazione feroce. Alec sospira, roteando la spalla dove la faretra ha cominciato ad appesantirlo; sa per certo che le pose teatrali sono per fare scena. Simon non ha bisogno di fare niente di tutto ciò per accedere ai suoi poteri.

«D’accordo, l’altro allora» lo istruisce Alec, indicando col capo il bagliore contornato da un’aurea di luce del lampione oltre la sua spalla. «Basta distrazioni. Dico sul serio».

Simon strizza gli occhi chiusi, arricciando il naso e flettendo le dita, e la luce sopra le loro teste sfarfalla nella semi-oscurità in una serie di schemi a singhiozzo.

Alec osserva per un po’ e poi emette un suono di lamento.

«Ti prego, dimmi che non hai appena compitato “ _vaffanculo, Magnus_ ” in codice morse».

Simon apre gli occhi e sorride in modo malizioso. «È assurdo, è il mio capo. Non lo farei _mai_ ».

Simon finge di sparare al lampione mimando una pistola con le dita, emettendo dei suoni simili a degli spari verso la luce quando sfarfalla. Alec alza gli occhi al cielo e sceglie una freccia dalla faretra, facendo scorrere le dita sull’impennaggio. La incocca, aspettando che Simon faccia sfarfallare il lampione ancora una volta, e poi tende la corda fino alla bocca. Non ci vuole nemmeno un secondo per prendere la mira; potrebbe farlo ad occhi chiusi. La tensione si spezza e la freccia frantuma il bulbo della lampadina.

I frammenti di vetro si sparpagliano sull’asfalto, scintillando come pioggia. Alec fa un passo in avanti per schiacciarne qualcuno sotto gli anfibi.

«Già, di certo non pago per quello» commenta Simon, ma poi strizza gli occhi nella nebbia e batte le mani e Alec sente un altro lampione esplodere nelle vicinanze.

Il suono del vetro che va in frantumi è stranamente soddisfacente. Rumoroso, imperfetto –.

Vuole farlo di nuovo; scoccare un’altra freccia, spaccare un altro lampione, perforare un manifesto, frantumare una finestra. Distruggere qualcosa.

Renderlo un sostituto per tutte le altre cose che vorrebbe rompere e che potrebbero ferirlo di più.

Alec incocca un’altra freccia.

Il suo braccio diventa un’estensione della linea tesa della corda dell’arco, il gomito alzato in modo perpendicolare rispetto al suolo. Allinea la vista, sollevando l’arco verso il cielo, ma la nebbia inghiotte la luce in inquietanti auree bianco-gialle e il bersaglio si mette a fuoco e poi scompare. L’umidità nell’aria diventa rugiada sulla sua maschera e si condensa sulle sue labbra e l’unica cosa che gusta è la minaccia della pioggia. Non c’è nulla qui a legarlo ad un solo posto: potrebbe essere ovunque, chiunque, estratto dalla realtà per un momento e bloccato in una tasca del tempo immobile.

_Che stai facendo?_

Lascia afflosciare la freccia. Non ha intenzione di cominciare una furia di vandalismo pubblico. 

«Non – non odiarlo. Ha detto che doveva fare una scelta» mormora Alec, senza guardare Simon. La pioggia non ancora caduta gli imperla le ciglia. «Tra l’indagine e… qualcos’altro. Ha fatto la scelta giusta».

«Anche se fosse vero, so che non ci credi» dice Simon, piegando le braccia e fissando Alec con un’occhiata fulminante. «Qualcos’altro significa _te_. Ha preferito il suo lavoro a te. Non sono stupido. Fa schifo. Deve far male».

«Non posso farci niente».

«Beh, non con quell’atteggiamento! Pensi davvero di aver finalmente accettato di addestrarmi stasera, dopo che ti ho letteralmente supplicato per mesi, perché ti andava e non perché stai disperatamente cercando di evitare i tuoi problemi? Già, Alec, non è così sottile».

«Non ho menzionato il fatto che potevo andarmene?».

Simon getta di nuovo le mani al cielo, ma non esplode nient’altro. «Come tu sia finito ad essere un supereroe va oltre la mia comprensione! È un mistero! Non hai un briciolo di cooperatività in corpo».

_Non con te,_ pensa Alec in modo infantile, e poi: _ma con Magnus –._

Alec si incupisce, scuotendo il capo per sbarazzarsi del pensiero e poi si rimprovera per aver dimostrato a Simon di aver ragione. Non vede Magnus da tre giorni e la cosa l’ha lasciato nauseato e irrequieto, incapace di concentrarsi al lavoro e distratto quand’è di ronda. Se ne sono accorti anche Jace e Izzy.

Non vuole la loro compassione – l’espressione triste negli occhi di Jace o la mano di Izzy sul suo braccio nel tentativo di confortarlo per qualcosa che non capirà mai.

Non vuole sentirli dire “ _andrà meglio, Alec_ ”, perché lo sa già. Lo sa. Il dolore sbiadirà col tempo e lui andrà avanti, ma diamine, adesso fa male.

La mancanza di Magnus è un dolore monotono. Alec non riesce a scuoterlo, non riesce a dormirci su, non riesce a fingere di non vederlo nello specchio. Non importa se è Alec o Sentinel o un qualche incidente tra i due, perché Magnus ha influenzato tutte le parte di lui e ci sono delle ammaccature nelle sue ossa che non possono essere sistemate. È una cazzata dire che non può andare avanti senza Magnus – perché non è così, e faceva tutto da solo ben prima di conoscere Magnus – ma è più come se –.

È più come se lui _non volesse_ andare avanti. Ha visto quello che può avere, con Magnus, e ora i suoi muscoli urlano e il suo corpo protesta e tutto sembra una nuvola grigia e infausta di apatia che rende così difficile persino l’uscire dal letto al mattino. E lo sa, _lo sa_ , e Simon, e Isabel, e probabilmente Nightlock lo sanno a loro volta, che una persona non dovrebbe dipendere così tanto da un’altra per la propria felicità, però –.

Però, quando si vive una vita come quella di Alec, come si fa a non essere fatalmente dipendenti da ogni coccio di felicità e completezza che viene mostrata da un altro essere umano?

Alec ne è stato affamato per vent’anni. Vuole essere visto _._ Vuole che qualcuno lo guardi e veda il suo valore e dica: “ _Sai una cosa? Tu esisti. Tu esisti e quello che fai ha importanza. La persona che sei ha importanza_ ”.

( _E io ti amo ancora di più per questo_ ).

«Cosa credi che dovrei fare allora?» si ritrova a chiedere Alec, perché è qui che si trova ora: troppo stanco per mollare, ma troppo perso per sapere dove andare poi.

«Parlargli?» suggerisce Simon, guardando Alec come se pensasse che Alec sia un’idiota. Probabilmente su questo ha ragione. «Senti, Alec, cavolo, chiaramente non stai bene. E Magnus non sembra stare molto meglio, voglio dire, non ha preferito il suo lavoro a te perché lo voleva. È stato depresso per tutta la settimana. Gli manchi».

«Ed esattamente come dovrei fare a fargli cambiare idea? Era piuttosto fermo sulla sua decisione. È testardo».

«Potresti semplicemente dirglielo?» gli consiglia Simon. «Dirgli di Sentinel. Tu sei ciò che lui vuole proteggere».

_Ma era quello che stavo per fare,_ pensa Alec, rimembrando la passeggiata di ritorno da quel ristorante attraverso la città inzuppata dalla pioggia sotto lo stesso ombrello, e poi il calore dell’ufficio di Magnus e le mani di Magnus sul suo volto. Il modo in cui il segreto si era appoggiato sulla punta della sua lingua, pronto ad essere rivelato. Era stato questo il piano: dire finalmente la verità a Magnus.

Non era andata molto bene. 

«Fintantoché sa che sono io, è in pericolo» insiste Alec, ma gli fuoriesce come un sussurro, e osserva la pietà attraversare il volto di Simon e _la odia_. «Fintantoché sa di Sentinel, e il Circolo è là fuori ad ammazzare i super e le persone che li proteggono, Magnus non è –».

_Crzzzt._

Alec trasalisce, il rumore proveniente dal suo dispositivo di comunicazione è stridulo e acuto e assordante, perfora l’immobilità della nebbia. Il trillo di un messaggio in arrivo lo fa accigliare, e Alec si picchietta un dito contro l’orecchio, rispondendo alla chiamata.

Le sopracciglia di Simon si sollevano per la sorpresa. «Izzy?» domanda.

Alec annuisce, ancora con la fronte aggrottata. Il dispositivo continua squillare. «Sì, ma non è –» comincia. «Iz, ci sei?».

_Crzzzt. Crzzzt._ Altro silenzio elettrico. Qualcosa non va.

«Isabelle? Pronto? Mi senti?».

Il dispositivo di comunicazione crepita all’improvviso. «Alec!» giunge la voce di Izzy, «Alec, ci sei?».

«Sono qui, che succede?».

«Oh, grazie a Dio, stavo per chiamare Jace, ma – devi starmi a sentire, d’accordo?».

Riesce a sentire il crinale nella sua voce; le sue parole sono smozzicate, come se stesse trattenendo la verità tra denti serrati. «Iz? Cosa c’è che non va?».

«C’è stato un altro incendio».

Lo stomaco di Alec precipita. _Naturalmente. Naturalmente. Non si fermerà mai._

«Dove?».

«Prima che te lo dica, mi devi promettere –».

«Isabelle» insiste Alec. «Dov’è l’incendio?».

Izzy inspira. «È al _Tribunal,_ Alec. Al tuo ufficio».

È come un pugno allo stomaco che lo lascia senza fiato. Gli fischiano le orecchie e gli si gela il sangue nelle vene.

«Cos – Izzy, cosa intendi all’ufficio?».

«È difficile determinare i dettagli in questo momento, ma è appena arrivata la chiamata di emergenza. I vigili del fuoco hanno l’incendio sotto controllo, ma non so quanti danni siano stati fatti. Sembra che fosse un attacco intenzionale, non so se sia stato il Circolo, ma dobbiamo presumere –».

«Izzy –».

«Jace e Clary sono dall’altra parte della città, ma tu sei più vicino –».

Il dito gli trema contro l’orecchio. Il tremore gli rimbalza giù lungo il braccio. «Iz – ».

Il suo sguardo guizza verso Simon, che ricambia lo sguardo di Alec, a occhi sgranati e preoccupato. Sembra così sé stesso, è terrificante; Alec potrebbe sbattere le palpebre e Simon potrebbe essere vestito da lavoro a stringere la macchina fotografica, la tracolla appesa alla spalla, gli stessi stupidi occhiali appoggiati sul ponte del suo naso –.

«Alec?» mima Simon con le labbra.

«Alec –» dice Izzy.

«Ci sono vittime?» sussurra Alec. «Quanti morti?».

Izzy esita. _Perché esita –._

«Izzy, ti prego –».

«No, non è ancora stata dichiarata nessuna vittima, ma la polizia è sparsa e io non – non so – a quanto pare ci sono dei protestanti sulla scena, non so quanto sia grave la situazione. Solo – va’ lì in fretta, Alec. Jace e Clary ti raggiungeranno lì».

Il dispositivo di comunicazione diventa silenzioso, ma Alec non riesce a muoversi, il dito immobile contro l’orecchio. Guarda verso il cielo, ma la nebbia è scesa fitta e veloce; i tetti dei palazzi più vicini sono sommersi dalle nuvole, e l’odore della pioggia maschera ogni traccia di fumo.

Lentamente, la mano di Alec cade.

_Oddio._

«Che c’è?» ride nervosamente Simon. «Non hai un bell’aspetto –».

_Oh, no. No._

_Non sta succedendo._

Viene riportato al momento in cui aveva trovato l’appartamento a pezzi, messo completamente a soqquadro. Il divano capovolto, i libri strappati e sparpagliati. La porta che pendeva dai cardini.

La stessa paura, il terrore orripilante, il momento in cui il sangue gli si era gelato nelle vene quando si era reso conto che qualcuno lo stava cercando –.

E l’aveva quasi trovato.

_Se vogliono lui, se il Circolo vuole Sentinel, perché prendere di mira il Tribunal, perché non andare di nuovo a casa sua, perché non andare a Idris direttamente –._

Lo stomaco di Alec si contorce violentemente. Uno spasmo gli serra lo stomaco e il suo corpo intero sussulta in avanti.

_E se stavolta non stessero cercando Sentinel?,_ sussurra la voce nella sua testa, una risata orribile, provocatoria. _E se stessero cercando qualcun altro_ –.

È come se un interruttore venisse premuto dentro di lui: un momento è qui, inamovibile, il mondo sia silenzioso che assordante – e quello successivo sta ficcando di nuovo la freccia nella faretra e si fa scivolare l’arco oltre la spalla. Stringe le fibbie sui parabracci e preme un dito sul ponte del suo naso, premendo contro la maschera. Il cuoio cigola. Non si sposta, ma il tremore nella sua mano richiede tutta la sua volontà per essere represso.

_Pensaci. Perché il Circolo dovrebbe prendere di mira il Tribunal? Perché dovrebbe farlo la Herondale?_

_Sai a chi stanno dando la caccia._

«Devo andare» sussurra Alec. La sua voce è roca. Abbietta. La nebbia sembra densa come catrame tutt’attorno a lui, impenetrabile e paralizzante, spogliandolo di tutti i suoi sensi. _Adesso. Devo andare adesso._

«Andare?» squittisce Simon, «Andare dove? Cos’è successo? Il Circolo?». Il suo volto impallidisce dietro la maschera, i suoi occhi seguono Alec. «Alec, mi stai spaventando cavolo».

«Non è niente» mente Alec. Sonda di nuovo le nuvole; inspira profondamente; riesce ancora a sentire solo la pioggia. Il suo cuore si strizza nel petto. Alec si volta verso sud. Quello che spera sia il sud. «Va’ a casa, va’ via da qui. Togliti dalla strada».

«Sai, questo non serve affatto a rassicurarmi! Cos’è successo in realtà? Cosa –». Alec si volta, dirigendosi verso la strada, ma Simon balza davanti a lui, allargando le braccia per impedire ad Alec di scappare. Allunga una mano verso il braccio di Alec, ma Alec si scosta. «Alec, no, aspetta, per favore non andare – se è successo qualcosa, posso dare una mano! Io voglio aiutare, posso essere utile. Potrebbero esserci dei feriti. Potresti aver bisogno di rinforzi!».

_Va’._

_Va’, ora._

«Non è successo niente» dice di nuovo Alec, la sua voce è pericolosamente bassa. Il suo battito cardiaco pericolosamente rumoroso. «Va’ a casa, Simon».

«Non è successo niente, dici, ma guardati» insiste Simon, gesticolando verso Alec. «Cazzo, Alec, sei terrorizzato. Te lo leggo negli occhi».

Alec digrigna i denti. La voce nella sua testa sussurra e sussurra. «Simon –».

«Stai tremando. La tua mano sta letteralmente tremando, cazzo. Perché mi stai mentendo?».

_Non hai tempo per questo._

_Sai che era ancora in ufficio. Sai che probabilmente era ancora seduto dietro la sua scrivania a lavorare sull’edizione di domani._

(Magnus. Magnus è in pericolo).

«Perché non mi permetti di aiutarti, Alec?».

«Perché non ho intenzione di mettere un bersaglio anche sulla tua schiena!» sbotta Alec, e poi si ritrae, come se fosse stato schiaffeggiato dalle sue stesse parole. Inspira bruscamente e poi, con suo orrore, sente un calore netto pungergli gli occhi e la gola serrarsi.

«Alec –».

Alec scuote il capo e spinge via Simon. Simon barcolla all’indietro, a bocca aperta, ma Alec si rifiuta di guardarlo. _Va’ a casa e basta,_ pensa. Supplica. _Ti prego, va’ a casa. Fa’ solo questo._

«Sentinel!» grida Simon, e Alec sente l’impennata dell’elettricità sotto ai piedi, ma non smetterà di camminare. Non si guarderà indietro. _Va’ a casa, Simon._

Ma la voce di Simon rimane, non dissipata dalla nebbia. «Mette un bersaglio anche sulla tua, di schiena! Spero tu lo sappia! Non puoi semplicemente correre via nel buio e rischiare la tua cazzo di vita senza che significhi niente! Sentinel!».

Alec abbassa il capo e comincia a correre. _Va tutto bene,_ pensa. _È il mio lavoro. Sono Sentinel._

Potrebbe essere l’unica cosa che ha.

____________________

La paura lo trasporta. Spinge finché non gli bruciano le cosce e i muscoli urlano e ogni battito dei suoi piedi sul marciapiede assomiglia ad uno sparo. _Più veloce. Devi essere più veloce._ Ansima alla ricerca di ossigeno, prendendo respiri bruschi che gli si bloccano in gola. Non riesce a respirare, ma non riesce neanche a fermarsi.

Sotto alla pioggia, sotto al freddo, sente odore di fumo acre. Mattoni bruciati. Pietrisco bruciato. Fiamme estinte sull’asfalto.

Alec non pensa; corre e basta. New York, un turbinio.

Tre isolati a sud rispetto all’ufficio, il suo dispositivo di comunicazione squilla di nuovo e Izzy si apre un varco nel martellare del sangue nelle sue tempie. «Alec? Sono io. Sei già arrivato?».

«Quasi» sibila Alec. Si spinge a correre più in fretta, i suoi piedi toccano a malapena il suolo. «Resta in linea».

«I servizi di pronto intervento sono già sul posto, fa’ attenzione. Ho ricevuto un messaggio da Luke – dice che l’incendio è decisamente doloso, corrisponde a quanto abbiamo già visto – ma i pompieri sono riusciti ad arginare le fiamme tenendole solo al piano terra. Ancora nessuna vittima, ma sei persone sono state ricoverate».

«I nomi?».

«Nessuno del tuo reparto» risponde, «personale delle pulizie e di sicurezza più che altro, il che costituisce un altra questione in cui non voglio entrare stasera, ma – se la Herondale e il Circolo hanno preso di mira il giornale per ciò che ha pubblicato, perché aspettare fino a che gli unici rimasti nell’edificio sono persone con un contratto senza orario fisso e con uno stipendio minimo, non ha senso, la Herondale si sta scavando la fossa da sola –».

«Izzy –».

«Scusa – la notizia si sta già facendo grave, i media circolano, sono già sintonizzata sulla CNN e su ABC Eyewitness in TV e sembra che ci siano anche un sacco di manifestanti. Roba anti-vigilante, stanno picchettando l’edificio. La radio della polizia dice che non è ancora stato arrestato nessuno ma il sindaco ha a disposizione la squadra antisommossa. Ancora nessuna notizia dal comandante della polizia».

Alec rallenta quando vede il _Tribunal_. La nebbia e il fumo si confondono l’uno con l’altra, pioggia bianca e cenere grigia che si bloccano nella gola di Alec allo stesso modo. Le sirene della polizia gemono, sovrastando le grida e i fischi di una folla che si ammassa, mentre gli agenti sono davanti ai cofani delle loro volanti, a gridare alle persone di indietreggiare, ma nessuno li ascolta. Le luci rosse e azzurre illuminano l’asfalto bagnato e i finestrini delle tre autopompe in mezzo alla strada e le lastre di vetro di tutti i grattacieli che assistono alla scena, e tutte le persone all’interno che osservano le raffiche di fumo nero riversarsi dalle porte in frantumi dell’atrio del _Tribunal._

Le enormi lettere dorate sopra la porta sono attenuate nel buio. La facciata dell’edificio è macchiata dai rimasugli di un fuoco violento, ora nera e diventata appiccicosa sotto la pioggia.

La stessa pioggerellina inumidisce l’aria, attaccandosi alle ciglia di Alec; la nebbia, ancora impenetrabile, inghiotte il rumore, le grida, il risuono di un uomo col megafono, eppure il sibilo del fumo in fuga ruggisce rumoroso.

Alec scandaglia i tetti, cerca una scala antincendio che lo porterà in alto e lontano dalla folla, ma non riesce a muoversi.

Deve porre la domanda non ancora posta. 

«Magnus».

«Non è stato fatto il suo nome» dice Izzy immediatamente. «Di solito lavora fino a quest’ora?».

_Sì,_ pensa Alec. Un’ambulanza gli sfreccia accanto, le sirene stridono. Alec la osserva allontanarsi e gli precipita lo stomaco. _Sì, starà scrivendo un articolo oppure setacciando tutti i fascicoli nel suo ufficio in cerca di una pista che non ci sarebbe dovuta sfuggire oppure sorseggiando un whiskey mentre aspetta la stampa delle 4 –._

«Alec? Alec, che c’è? Stai bene?».

«Io – devo andare. Devo andare».

«Alec –» comincia Izzy, prima di sospirare. «Non farti vedere. Non fare niente di avventato. La tensione sarà già alta e nessuno vorrà vedere un super gironzolare nei paraggi quando hanno appena visto qualcun altro dare fuoco al palazzo. Chiunque indossi una maschera sarà un bersaglio stasera. Siamo tutti colpevoli per associazione».

«È quello che vogliono».

«Lo so. So che è così. Sta’ attendo, d’accordo? Ti voglio bene».

Alec deglutisce la sua risposta, un groppo pesante nella sua gola, e il dispositivo di comunicazione si fa silenzioso.

La strada brulica di persone – poliziotti, vigili del fuoco, civili con giubbotti scuri gettati sopra al pigiama, uomini in completo tirati fuori dai loro uffici dal trambusto, gente che agita manifesti – e le loro voci fischiano nelle orecchie di Alec. Dovrebbe arrampicarsi più in alto, fare come dice Izzy e non farsi vedere, ma i suoi piedi lo sospingono in avanti con una concentrazione determinata. Si muove di soppiatto sulla strada, scivolando nelle ombre, e serpeggia tra le volanti e le ambulanze; il capo, chino, e la schiena appoggiata alle pareti e ai passaruote. _E il suo cuore, rumorosamente rampante –._

Grosse lastre di vetro giacciono in frantumi sul marciapiede, e un gruppo di pompieri avanza a fatica oltre l’ossatura della porta d’ottone girevole, stivali gialli anneriti dalla cenere, i volti tirati e gli occhi assenti dietro i caschi. Il fumo s’impenna dall’interno, seguendo i loro passi; il sapore stucchevole, irritante del pietrisco bruciato graffia in fondo alla gola di Alec. Un perimetro di nastro segnaletico tiene accerchiata oltre il marciapiede la folla di curiosi e troupe televisive insistenti, ma non i loro insulti lanciati e le imprecazioni ad alta voce e i flash delle grosse fotocamere, imperturbabili e onnivedenti. 

La folla spinge contro la barriera del nastro come un’onda sul punto d’infrangersi. Alec osserva un agente della polizia scambiare il megafono con l’arma, la mano appoggiata al calcio della pistola.

La linea si romperà prima che sia passata la notte.

Alec si allontana dal riparo offerto da una volante della polizia per accovacciarsi dietro la povera armatura di una cassetta delle lettere e un erogatore di giornali coperto da graffiti e adesivi, la spalla contro il metallo freddo. Appoggia le nocche al suolo; l’altra mano scorre sul fodero sulla sua coscia, mentre la corda dell’arco gli affonda nel collo come una garrota.

Non sa che fare, ma dev’esserci – _dev’esserci qualcosa_. Non può correre tra la folla gridando il nome di Magnus, e non riuscirà a entrare nell’edificio senza essere visto, ma –.

_Dev’esserci qualcosa che puoi fare. Cerca meglio. Cerca meglio._

( _Ti vedranno, che ti piaccia o meno,_ sussurra la voce nella sua testa. _Sei pronto per questo?_ ).

Un uomo gli passa accanto correndo nella direzione opposta e Alec trattiene il respiro; l’uomo gli lancia un’occhiata, gli occhi sgranati e la fuliggine incrostata contro l’attaccatura dei capelli, ma non si ferma. L’odore della cenere lo segue come la nuvola di un fumatore, inseguito dall’unica cosa possibilmente peggiore.

«Sono stati i super!» grida qualcuno. «Sappiamo che sono stati loro! Perché non li radunate, perché non li uccidete come loro continuano a tentare di uccidere noi?!».

La folla ruggisce in accordo e Alec lo sente, come un pugno che viene affondato nel suo petto e gli afferra il cuore, stritolandolo con così tanta forza da liquefarlo tra le dita.

L’agente col megafono urla alle persone di stare indietro, minacciando l’uso della forza, ma il clamore cresce. La notte si riempie di grida e urla e berci arrabbiati che invocano una giustizia da tempo contaminata dall’olezzo del fumo.

Alec si sente il battito cardiaco nelle orecchie. Le dita gli si serrano nei palmi.

Cosa può fare? Lui è uno solo. Uno solo contro una città portata ad odiarlo, e lui non sa muovere le cose con la mente, né può spiegare le ali e volare via quando ha bisogno di una via di fuga rapida. Lui ha arco e frecce e –.

E vuole solo trovare Magnus. Vuole trovare un uomo che non riesce nemmeno più a guardarlo negli occhi perché il dolore è troppo recente, troppo personale, troppo pieno di un amore che Alec non saprà mai come maneggiare. E New York lo vuole morto per questo.

Un terrore silenzioso e spietato gli penetra nello stomaco: una freddezza, una rigidità, un torpore simile all’anestesia che gli rende all’improvviso difficile deglutire.

Sbircia oltre la parte superiore della cassetta delle lettere e incrocia lo sguardo di un pompiere accasciato contro un muro, che fuma una sigaretta, il casco abbandonato sul marciapiede. Alec si immobilizza, i muscoli avvolti e pronti a scappare, ma il pompiere solleva le sopracciglia e si picchietta la fronte con l’indice, nello stesso punto in cui Alec indossa la maschera. Alec ricambia lo sguardo e il pompiere gli offre un sorriso tirato ed esausto, prima di fare un cenno col mento verso un van di un telegiornale parcheggiato vicino al cordolo e una troupe televisiva che punta le telecamere verso loro due.

_Vattene da qui,_ sembra dire il pompiere senza aprire bocca. _Ti uccideranno se ti trovano._ Si tira in piedi con un gemito, spegnendo la sigaretta sotto allo stivale, e cammina verso le telecamere, intercettando la reporter con i tacchi perfettini e il completo elegante.

Alec coglie l’occasione e sfreccia via dalla cassetta delle lettere, dall’occhio della telecamera che vaga come un riflettore bramoso di trovarlo.

_Ti uccideranno se ti trovano._

_Ma io devo trovare Magnus prima._

Si nasconde contro la fiancata di un’ambulanza, accovacciandosi dietro la portiera aperta del lato del guidatore, e ascolta due paramedici che avvolgono una donna in una coperta antishock. Ascolta le loro radio crepitare, un’altra unità che richiede una seconda barella per un ferito con un trauma cranico.

Ascolta, ma non _sente_ niente di tutto ciò.

I manifesti sono disseminati al suolo, strappati e calpestati e inzuppati nella pioggia leggera, il cartone e la vernice si trasformano in poltiglia per terra. Alec ha già visto tutto quanto: “ _i superpoteri sono pericolosi_ ” in una vernice rossa e arrabbiata; “ _basta vigilante_ ”; “ _proteggete la nostra città_ ” scolpito in un cartellone con uno spesso pennarello nero; “ _poliziotti, non scherzi della natura mascherati_ ” è uno di quelli che fa sempre male.

Un vecchio lenzuolo trasformato in una bandiera giace affogato in una pozzanghera sporca, perdendo vernice come una perdita di petrolio, come sangue. La tela dice: “ _stampa infame, il vigilantismo è un crimine, non le notizie_ ”. Alec deglutisce pesantemente, e sotto agli anfibi il vetro di bottiglie in frantumi e finestre a loro volta in frantumi scricchiola sul suolo.

Non va affatto bene.

I suoi occhi volano sulla folla e vede, allora, gli spintoni di cartelloni e manifesti e persone con cappucci scuri e giubbotti scuri, baveri sollevati e sciarpe legate sulle bocche ad oscurare i volti. Vede gli stivali robusti e le dita macchiate di vernice e le sagome inconfondibili di armi da fuoco infilate nelle cinture e sotto le giacche, e osserva la linea del nastro della scena del crimine piegarsi e flettersi e cedere, e sa –.

Sa che il fuoco potrà non aver ancora reclamato alcuna vita, ma il Circolo, Jonathan Morgenstern, _chiunque cazzo sia_ a tirare le fila, conta ancora sul fatto che qui, stasera, verrà versato del sangue.

La città si lacera in modo udibile, un grosso strappo lungo il suo centro. I suoi orli sfilacciati non verranno riavvicinati.

_Magnus, dove sei?_

Le dita di Alec fremono. Un uomo in fondo alla folla si volta a guardarlo, e poi una donna lo indica, e poi il sussurro si diffonde in un lampo.

« _Quello è un uomo mascherato?_ » sente. « _Merda, non guardarlo, non guardare_ ».

« _Oh mio Dio, quello è un super?_ » dice un altro. « _Pensi che sia stato lui?_ ».

« _Dov’è la polizia? Forza, qualcuno vada a chiamare quell’agente!_ ».

Alec si allontana dalla fiancata dell’ambulanza, aggirando il bordo della folla. Tiene il capo chino, ma gli occhi lo seguono, fissandolo. 

« _Adesso è una testata giornalistica, ma quand’è che diventeranno le scuole dei nostri figli o i nostri ospedali o i nostri governi?_ ».

« _Devono essere tutti richiusi prima che uccidano qualcun altro!_ ».

« _Vedi, è questo che si ottiene per aver difeso i super nella stampa. Al Tribunal sta bene, per aver pubblicato tutta quella merda. Ai super non frega un cazzo. Faranno del male a chiunque vogliano fare del male, non importa se provi a essere loro amico. Vogliono solo che la gente normale come noi sparisca_ ».

Alec digrigna i denti, sfrecciando dietro due paramedici che corrono dalla loro ambulanza con una barella tra di loro. Qualcuno gli urla dietro, ma Alec non si volta – non può farlo – non quando il lamento delle sirene della polizia gli si insinua sotto le unghie come una lama sottile, oppure il brontolio della folla spezza il cordone della polizia e l’agente col megafono sibila nella radio che la squadra antisommossa _venga qui adesso!_

_Dannazione, Magnus,_ pensa Alec, _dove sei?_

Qualcuno afferra il braccio di Alec, trascinandolo all’indietro. La mano di Alec vola alla cintura, ad agguantare il coltello, ma, quando si volta con la lama in pugno, si ritrova faccia a faccia con un giovane uomo con gli occhi sgranati e un’uniforme della polizia coperta di cenere.

Lo sguardo dell’agente schizza sulla maschera di Alec, e poi sulla faretra sulla sua schiena e sul coltello nella sua mano, e impallidisce, il panico balugina bianco nella sua espressione, ma poi dice: «Sei di Idris? Sei dei rinforzi?».

La domanda prende Alec alla sprovvista; barcolla all’indietro, strattonando via il braccio dalla mano dell’agente mentre questi lo fissa a bocca aperta senza parole sulla lingua.

_Idris –._

_Perché dovrebbe –._

La mano dell’agente si sposta sulla pistola sul suo fianco. La sua voce trema quando chiede di nuovo: «Ti ho chiesto, sei di Idris o sei –».

Alec abbassa il coltello e solleva il palmo in segno di resa. «Sono di Idris, giù le armi» dice velocemente. «I rinforzi stanno arrivando. Cos’è successo qui?».

L’agente si rifiuta di abbassare la pistola. «Pensavo che Idris dovesse catturare i vigilante» dice, e assomiglia ad un’accusa: _perché non eri qui a impedire tutto questo?_ «Non lasciare che – non lasciare che facciano _questo_ –». Gli trema la voce; la frase si spezza. Alec osserva i tremori sbatacchiargli lungo il braccio fino alla pistola, il dito pericolosamente appoggiato al grilletto. «Tu non sei dei rinforzi. Hai detto che Idris sta arrivando, allora ti sei – perché – perché sei qui? Che ci fai qui?». 

« _Perché c’è un super qui?_ » giunge un sibilo dalla destra di Alec. « _Pensi che sia quello che ha appiccato il fuoco?_ ».

« _Non lo riconosco, e tu?_ » sussurra una madre al figlio. « _Non guardare, non guardare, potrebbe essere pericoloso_ ».

« _Quei cazzo di poliziotti hanno chiamato rinforzi, guarda_ » dice un uomo con la giacca di pelle che brandisce un manifesto. « _Fanno fare il lavoro sporco a quelli pagati quand’è la loro razza ad ammazzarci!_ ».

L’aria è pericolosamente vicina all’innesco.

«Non sono qui per causare problemi» dice Alec a denti stretti. Con cautela, ripone il coltello nella cintura e solleva entrambe le mani verso l’agente, facendo un lento passo indietro. «Devo solo trovare una persona, una persona che potrebbe essere stata nell’edificio».

Da qualche parte nella folla, del vetro va in frantumi quando una bottiglia viene gettata al suolo e un uomo si lancia ad afferrare il megafono nelle mani del poliziotto. I pompieri gridano e agitano le mani, intimando alle persone di stare lontane dal fumo ancora fluttuante, ma la folla si muove come una creatura unica, spingendo e impennandosi in avanti, sciabordando oltre il marciapiede come pioggia che straripa da una caditoia.

L’agente di fronte ad Alec sussulta, quasi facendo cadere la pistola, e artiglia verso la radio – e Alec _scompare_. Corre, saltando oltre il cofano di una volante, stringendosi tra due ambulanze parcheggiate vicine, la spalla che colpisce lo specchietto così forte che Alec si morde il labbro e sente il sapore del sangue.

Dell’altro vetro va in frantumi, bottiglie scagliate e rotte. Parole furenti e aggressive vengono gettate contro le lettere dorate del _Tribunal_ e Alec vorrebbe bloccarle per tenersele fuori dalle orecchie; urla, grida, il colpo di una bombola di gas lacrimogeno che esplode.

Attende l’inevitabile – il suono di uno sparo. Non è quello che sente.

«Da questa parte, vi prego! Fate presto, fate presto!».

Alec solleva lo sguardo, immediatamente attirato verso le porte aperte sul retro dell’ambulanza di fronte a sé. Una signora anziana si raggomitola sotto ad una coperta di alluminio e una giacca costosa gettata in fretta sulle sue spalle. Il suo volto è scarno e il suo corpo trema, un profondo taglio rosso le macchia la fronte e le opacizza i capelli – e Alec riconosce lo shock quando lo vede – ma i suoi occhi non indugiano, spostandosi piuttosto sull’uomo accovacciato ai suoi piedi che le tiene le mani, accarezzandole dolcemente e sussurrandole gentili parole d’incoraggiamento.

Alec apre la bocca: dovrebbe esserci un respiro trattenuto che ora può rilasciare, ma no.

No, non funziona così – il suo intero corpo si blocca, e ogni speranza che ha di respirare viene schiacciata nel lordume.

È Magnus.

Magnus, lì, vivo e tutto intero e illeso.

_Oh, grazie a Dio._

«Ehi! Sto parlando con voi!» grida di nuovo Magnus, agitando una mano in direzione dei due paramedici con la barella. Il suo tono è trattenuto e stressato, teso e sparpagliato, e ad Alec bastano quelle due parole per sapere che è allo stremo delle forze – ma Magnus non lascia andare le mani della signora. «Questa donna ha un trauma cranico, perché non è già stata portata al pronto soccorso!».

Ovviamente. Ovviamente è _qui_ , e non là fuori tra la folla.

Ovviamente è lui quello che si occupa dei feriti, assicurandosi che tutti all’interno dell’edificio siano in salvo, assicurandosi che tutti ricevano aiuto –.

Gli occhi di Alec rimuginano sul profilo di Magnus. Non sembra ferito: nessun graffio, nessun livido, neppure una striscia di fuliggine sulla fronte. La pioggerellina gli ha appiattito i capelli e la sua camicia fradicia è traslucida e appiccicata a lui come una seconda pelle, ma lui allunga una mano e avvolge ulteriormente la sua giacca attorno alle spalle della donna. Fugacemente, le accarezza una guancia, e lei gli sorride debolmente, e anche da lontano Alec riesce a vederla mimare un “ _grazie_ ” con le labbra. 

I paramedici si avvicinano di corsa e Magnus l’aiuta a salire sulla barella, sistemandole la giacca sul petto e infilando le maniche sotto di lei. Quando un paramedico la fissa con una cinghia sulla tavola e l’altro le stabilizza la testa, Magnus le stringe la mano con forza, dandole dei colpetti sulle nocche, e poi fa un passo indietro, osservandola mentre viene caricata sul retro dell’ambulanza. 

Rotea le spalle – e Alec osserva i muscoli muoversi sotto la camicia leggera – e poi si passa una mano fra i capelli scompigliati, un respiro gli sfugge mentre il suo intero corpo si affloscia.

E poi, finalmente, si volta, e solleva lo sguardo, e incrocia lo sguardo di Alec nella distanza tra loro.

Ci vuole solo un secondo. Perché l’espressione aggrottata di Magnus fiorisca in un sorriso, stanco ma sollevato alla sola vista di Sentinel –.

E perché Alec voglia scappare.

Persino nella pioggerellina, persino nella nebbia insidiosa e nella luce sbiadita e caliginosa, Magnus è bellissimo, il caos devia da lui come la pioggia su un parabrezza, come olio nelle pozzanghere sotto ai piedi di Alec, e Alec non sa più come stare di fronte a Magnus senza esserne ferito. Non sa come non essere trafitto al petto, proprio attraverso quella vecchia ferita d’arma da fuoco tra le sue costole, che lo riduce in ginocchio nelle canalette di scolo.

Magnus solleva una mano, con gli anelli che luccicano, e fa quasi un cenno con la mano. Alec non si muove.

È come ha detto Simon – Magnus gli manca. Magnus gli manca, perché New York potrebbe andare a fuoco e i suoi abitanti potrebbero bruciare, eppure c’è solo una persona al mondo che Alec vuole salvare, e lo sente come una ferita che si lacera, dopo essersi a malapena cicatrizzata, e nessuna quantità di pressione arresterà il flusso sanguigno.

Sente la voce di Magnus nella sua testa. “ _Non ho mai detto che sarebbe stato per sempre_ ” _._

“ _Non posso dedicarmi a salvare questa città se portiamo avanti questa cosa_ ”.

“ _So che sai come mi sento. Quello che provo per te. E a causa di ciò, sono compromesso_ ”.

E Alec vorrebbe correre da lui – ma cosa farebbe con le sue mani? Non sa che cosa direbbe; non sa come lo direbbe. Come spiegherebbe il sanguinamento quando nessun altro a parte lui riesce a vedere? Il petto gli duole al pensiero, sentimenti intrisi e piangenti che devono essere disperatamente spinti di nuovo all’interno del suo cuore.

Il sorriso di Magnus vacilla appena.

_Ma hai addosso la maschera,_ sussurra la voce nella sua testa, la voce di Sentinel, è sempre stata la voce di Sentinel. _Potresti andare da lui. Non sei tutto Alec adesso. Potresti fingere. Potresti fingere di non essere la persona che ha mandato via e lui continuerebbe a sorriderti in questo modo, e non dovrebbe mai sapere che gli stai mentendo, obbligandolo a venire meno alla sua promessa alla città –._

Alec scappa.

Sa perché scappa: è la pienezza nel suo petto e il dolore amaro, caustico nella sua gola e questo bordo affilato dell’odio per sé stesso che conosce fin troppo bene per i marchi che gli ha lasciato sulla e sotto la pelle. Non si guarda indietro; le gambe lo conducono in un vicolo tra gli edifici e le grida dei protestanti e lo stridio delle sirene della polizia muoiono così all’improvviso, smorzati sotto al suo ansare febbrile alla ricerca di ossigeno, che potrebbe essere inciampato al di fuori della realtà e dentro un’altra frattura del tempo.

Il gusto del fumo svanisce, rimpiazzato dall’umidità, rimpiazzato dall’odore della pioggia sull’asfalto, e Alec continua a correre. Continua a correre e non si ferma, non finché non si perde nel labirinto di ombre sinuose e strade capillari, il tipo che porta il sangue annerito della città da e verso il suo cuore. Tra le pareti strette dei grattacieli la nebbia non scende, una nuvola indugiante alta sopra la testa di Alec; quando inspira, inspira una boccata d’aria bagnata e stantia, fredda ma umida, e sente quel freddo nel ponte del suo naso, gli fa lacrimare gli occhi. Brucia; gli si appanna la vista; il suo piede inciampa sul terreno e Alec barcolla con la spalla verso il muro, ed è quanto più lontano riesce ad andare.

Non sente l’attrito dei mattoni attraverso l’armatura, ma vorrebbe sentirlo, quella sensazione che gli graffia la pelle, ruvida e abrasiva, che gli ricorda dello spazio che occupa nel mondo quando sbanda troppo verso il perderlo completamente. Chiude gli occhi, voltandosi così che la sua schiena sia appoggiata alla parete, e inclina il capo verso l’altro, la base del suo cranio è a sua volta appoggiata ai mattoni. La pioggia si appanna sul suo viso, penetrandogli nella pelle ma raccogliendosi sulla sua maschera; ascolta il suo stesso respiro pesante, il modo in cui si inceppa, il modo in cui prelude un singhiozzo.

Non ha avuto un momento simile per tanto tempo. L’orgoglio testardo di solito lo protegge, ma quand’è solo, Dio, è vulnerabile. Ci sono cose nella sua testa che sussurrano perfidie, che guerreggiano e lo preoccupano e gli ricordano che è una nullità; che gli dicono di premere la guancia contro il suolo e di rimanere lì, per tutte le cose che si impileranno sulla sua schiena e gli impediranno di alzarsi in piedi. Se cade giù, non si rialzerà. Lo sa; l’ha combattuto molto, molto a lungo.

Gli cedono le ginocchia e Alec scivola giù lungo il muro lentamente, la mascella è indolenzita e i suoi denti sono serrati così saldamente che si chiede se ciò possa fracassargli le ossa. Il suolo è freddo e bagnato, ma Alec è intorpidito, un’ombra che si riduce nella luce al neon, e preme il capo fra le sue mani, dita inguantate che gli si intrecciano ai capelli e tirano con forza. 

_No,_ si esorta, _no, no, non qui, non adesso._

Si afferra i capelli con più forza e serra la mascella con più vigore.

_Ricomponiti. Ricomponiti. Non c’è tempo per questo –._

È buio qui: più buio che nella gran parte di altri posti nella città, senza finestre e senza persone, una qualche persuasione crudele nell’oscurità che lo provoca e lo attira verso il precipizio su cui esiste l’intera dannata città. Alec è una sagoma nel buio, una macchia sul suolo, spalmato nell’attimo infinito della mezzanotte mentre tutto ciò da cui scappava freneticamente lo raggiunge tutto in una volta.

Dietro alle palpebre chiuse, vede di nuovo Magnus: Magnus nel suo trench nero e pesante, colpito dal vento ad una scena del crimine; Magnus con un whiskey fra le mani, che riflette la luce con un bagliore inebriante; Magnus nel corridoio fuori dall’ufficio, che dice ripetutamente ad Alec di amarlo, ma che lo può amare, perché è una cosa troppo egoista –.

Alec pensa di nuovo a quella chiesa, sente l’odore acre del fumo e percepisce la pavimentazione sgretolarsi in cenere sotto ai suoi piedi goffi; e percepisce la distruzione del fuoco infernale contro la sua pelle; e culla un uomo morente e insanguinato e gorgogliante tra le sue braccia. Pensa a Dot Rollins, sola e torturata mentre Alec era dall’altra parte della città a ridere; pensa al ragazzo che Nightlock ha spinto contro il muro l’altra sera, accecato dalla distruzione e dal dolore e dall’odio intatto che bruciava sulla punta delle sue dita. Pensa ai politici che fanno scivolare buste di contanti luridi sui tavoli in cambio di cose orribili; pensa al pirocinetico che non riescono a catturare e che tiene le vite di persone innocenti per la gola con un’intenzione omicida. Pensa all’occhio incurante di Idris.

Pensa a Sentinel, inutile. Sempre inutile. Che cerca di fare del suo meglio ma fallisce sempre, mai abbastanza in gamba da salvare tutti, _ma specialmente te._ Specialmente Alec. Sentinel non sarà mai in grado di salvare Alec, e lui lo sa, l’ha sempre saputo in fondo, ma perché adesso fa così male –.

Pensa al sesso con Nightlock su quel tetto.

_Fammi dimenticare. Voglio dimenticare. Voglio che tutti questi sentimenti si fermino, perché non posso più continuare._ Sono queste le parole che si erano scambiati tra baci violenti e bocche livide e respiri bollenti e affannosi. Alec ne ha bisogno di nuovo, e ha bisogno che duri più di un momento; ha bisogno di sentirsi come se fosse solo pelle e ossa, e non tutto il resto che c’è in mezzo.

Vorrebbe essere un corpo senza nome, eppure, per tutto questo tempo, ha avuto così paura di diventare un cadavere.

Il paradosso è tortuoso. Uno sconosciuto abita il suo corpo, uno sconosciuto con la sua faccia, e lui lo percepisce come la fitta gelida del terrore, come un proiettile che rientra nel punto da cui un tempo era stato estratto – _chi è lui?_ Non è Alec. Alec non è mai esistito veramente; era un prodotto della fantasia, un frammento. Che svanisce lentamente e sparisce, pezzo dopo pezzo, ed è solo ora che rimane così poco di lui che se ne accorge.

E Sentinel – Sentinel è una messinscena. Sentinel è una menzogna, una pedina, l’arma di qualcun altro in una guerra che Alec non vuole combattere. Non può avanzare alcuna pretesa su di lui, sulla sua armatura e la sua faretra, sulla maschera sul suo volto.

_Chi sei? Lo sai? Che cos’hai, quando non hai questo? Che cosa puoi mai sperare di essere?_

_Niente. Ecco cosa._ Alec si pizzica la mano, affondando le unghie nel cuoio del guanto finché non riesce a sentirlo affondare nella pelle. _Il nulla più nero, più violento, che lo rimuove dal suo corpo e da tutti i muscoli che pensava di conoscere, sospendendolo su un vuoto senza fine, nessun suolo su cui schiantarsi, nessun cielo attraverso cui scappare._

Si avvicinano dei passi, riecheggiano tra le pareti strette, e Alec apre gli occhi; il mondo è bagnato e confuso, e non ritornerà normale, non importa la velocità con cui sbatte le palpebre.

Ma la pioggia – la pioggia diminuisce. Si acquieta, silenziata sul suolo mentre la pressione nell’aria cambia e non grava più sulle spalle di Alec con una tale spietatezza. 

Alec solleva lo sguardo. Acqua non consumata si raccoglie lungo le sue ciglia.

Magnus emerge dal bagliore, ancora senza giacca. I suoi capelli sono flosci e ondulati dove ricadono sulla sua fronte. Le bretelle tagliano la stoffa zuppa della camicia e affondano nella sua pelle.

E i suoi occhi cadono su Alec, e qualsiasi turbolenza si trasforma lentamente in sollievo, e poi in angoscia, e poi di nuovo in timore.

«Sentinel» dice, piano e insicuro, timoroso di mettere all’angolo un animale ferito pronto a fuggire di nuovo. Si ferma, fuori portata, e Alec vorrebbe spingerlo via – _vattene, va’ via di qui, non guardarmi in questo modo, non guardarmi mentre sono debole –_ ma allo stesso tempo ha bisogno che Magnus sia più vicino.

Vorrebbe sentire il calore di Magnus così disperatamente – ma non può, non con la minaccia fredda della pioggia tra loro. 

«Ehi –» dice Alec, ma la sua gola sembra straziata e la sua voce è roca, come se un piede gli stesse comprimendo la trachea. Si sfrega il volto, appiattendo i capelli all’indietro contro il capo, ma l’acqua piovana gocciola dalla punta di una cioccia afflosciata che penzola sulla sua fronte. Tutti i muscoli nel suo corpo si sono contratti e Alec non riesce a scioglierli; le gambe non rispondono ai suoi comandi; la punta delle sue dita è ghiacciata dentro ai guanti. Rinuncia al tirarsi in piedi. «Scusa, io – è solo che – non riesco a – dammi solo un secondo –».

«Va tutto bene» dice Magnus. Fa un altro passo cauto verso Alec, i suoi piedi silenziosi sul suolo. Inginocchiandosi, si porta al livello degli occhi di Alec, le braccia avvolte attorno al torace per tenere lontano il freddo. Le braccia tendono la camicia bagnata. La sua bocca è premuta in una linea sottile. «Prenditi il tempo che ti serve».

«È come se – è come se non riuscissi a _respirare_ » si soffoca Alec. «Non riesco a – non so –».

_Non so più cosa fare. Non so chi sono._

La preoccupazione spreme le sopracciglia di Magnus e Alec osserva il dispiacere e l’empatia diffondersi sul suo volto come sangue nell’acqua. È troppo, troppo premuroso. Troppo buono per le azioni che Alec ha compiuto per restare in vita, per la moralità che Alec ha respinto in nome di Idris, per il sangue che è stato versato solo perché Alec finisse accovacciato in un qualche vicolo umido in un angolo dimenticato del purgatorio di New York.

_Perché mai hai pensato di poter avere questo? Perché mai hai desiderato qualcosa che hai sempre saputo che avresti dovuto sacrificare –._

«Sentinel». Magnus allunga una mano, appoggiandola sul ginocchio di Alec. Il movimento avanti-e-indietro del suo pollice fa pulsare la pelle di Alec finché non diventa doloroso. «Guardami. Stai bene. Fa’ dei respiri profondi, molto lentamente. Resta con me».

Alec inspira, troppo bruscamente e troppo violentemente, e si esaurisce nella sua gola. Ci riprova, e stavolta è un po’ più semplice. Magnus lo guida, il sollevarsi e l’abbassarsi del suo petto è deliberatamente lento. Non distoglie lo sguardo; i suoi occhi sono agganciati a quelli di Alec. 

«Okay, ecco qua» mormora. «Mi sono preoccupato, per un attimo. Prima è sembrato che mi avessi guardato e fossi andato nel panico. La vista della mia faccia è davvero così tremenda?». Offre ad Alec un sorriso piccolo e canzonatorio, ma non raggiunge il suo sguardo, che è ancora affilato, che tiene ancora Alec completamente immobile.

«Mi dispiace, è solo che –» comincia Alec, ma le parole continuano ad ostruirsi. Ringhia per la frustrazione e si sfrega la parte inferiore del palmo contro l’orbita, rimuovendo l’acqua che rimane. Il cuoio bagnato cigola. «Non è niente, cazzo, non è niente, ho ricevuto la chiamata sull’incendio e io – ho pensato – quando ho visto che stavi bene, io –».

«Sto bene, Sentinel» sussurra Magnus. Il suo pollice non smette di muoversi sul ginocchio di Alec, portando con sé uno strano sfarfallio di energia che Alec sente da dentro. «Sto bene, sto bene. Fortunatamente sono ancora tutto intero».

Magnus si china in avanti, lasciandosi cadere sulle ginocchia. Il suo completo costoso si scurisce nell’acqua fangosa che si raccoglie sull’asfalto, ma lui non abbassa lo sguardo.

«Anche se» continua, e può essere toccato adesso, se solo Alec si ricordasse come sollevare le mani. «Se posso permettermi, il pensiero di te che vedi che sto bene e poi corri via da lì come se avessi visto un fantasma non mi dà molta sicurezza».

«Non è stato a causa tua». Portare le parole che vuole dire alla superficie richiede tutta la forza nel suo corpo, eppure, quando lasciano le sue labbra, non sembrano niente, un patetico piccolo sussurro. «Non ho – non eri _tu_ , è solo che –».

_Non sono scappato a causa tua. Sono scappato a causa_ mia _. E come farò mai a dirtelo, come posso –._

«Sentinel» lo interrompe Magnus. Dev’essere _Alec_. Lui deve dire “ _Alec_ ”, e non lo farà. Non può.

«Io non –» sussurra Alec, sfregandosi di nuovo la faccia. «Magnus, io non… io non so come essere – non so più _chi sono_ ».

Magnus aggrotta la fronte. «Certo che lo sai» dice. «Sei coraggioso, sei buono, sei gentile. Io l’ho visto. Capovolgeresti il mondo intero se significasse fare la cosa giusta, se significasse salvare anche solo una persona, anche se questo volesse dire lasciarsi alle spalle l’unico paradigma che hai sempre conosciuto». Stringe il ginocchio di Alec. «Qualsiasi cosa ti abbia fatto dubitare di questo è temporanea. Non significa niente. Non ti rende meno di quello che sei in nessun modo».

Il cuore di Alec sbanda, ma Magnus si interrompe. I suoi occhi sgusciano via, abbassandosi sulla sua mano sulla gamba di Alec, sul cuoio e l’armatura che placca il petto di Alec, penetrando nella parete di mattoni oltre la spalla di Alec. La sua mascella si serra; deglutisce visibilmente; le parole appese alla punta della sua lingua sono le più ardue da pronunciare.

« _Chiunque_ sia stato a ridurti così non vale questo dolore» dice lentamente. «Né definisce la persona che sei».

_Ma sei tu,_ pensa Alec. _Lo diresti se sapessi che sei tu?_

Invece, con il capo chino, Alec dice: «È solo che c’è – ce n’è _così tanto_ , ed è come se – è come se non ci fosse abbastanza spazio, dentro di me, e gestirlo tutto da solo è – voglio solo che finisca _tutto quanto_ ».

«Chiedi aiuto» lo esorta Magnus. «Ti prego. Devi avere per forza delle persone attorno a te, so che è così. Non allontanarle quando sei in difficoltà. Non devi farlo da solo».

Si appoggia sulle ginocchia e si china nello spazio personale di Alec, e stavolta Alec non ha nessun posto in cui andare, non ha nessuno posto in cui fuggire. Magnus mette il palmo della mano a coppa sul lato del volto di Alec, facendo scorrere il pollice sulla sua guancia, sfiorando l’orlo della maschera e, poi, la pelle delicata e bagnata sotto l’occhio di Alec.

Un’increspatura si forma tra le sue sopracciglia. La sua bocca, socchiusa, e l’espressione sul suo volto, un’espressione che appartiene ad un uomo che ha già passato tutto questo: il terrore, la paura, il senso di perdita e la solitudine, e ora indossa un dolore antico e intransigente, e un senso di colpa che Alec proprio non capisce. 

_Perché sembri così colpevole?_ , pensa Alec, e i suoi occhi si chiudono mentre il pollice di Magnus sfiora la parte inferiore del suo occhio di nuovo, quel minimo frammento di pelle non nascosto dalla maschera di Alec. _Cosa puoi aver fatto per sentirtene in colpa?_

_Non guardarmi come se fosse colpa tua. Non lo è. È mia._

«L’hai già detto» continua Magnus, il suo palmo scorre sulla mascella di Alec, le sue dita tracciano una scia sul lobo del suo orecchio. «Quella volta che sei arrivato mezzo morto e sanguinante sul mio terrazzo. Che ti conosco nella vita reale. Che tu conosci me. Chiedi a me di aiutarti».

Alec pende verso il tocco. La mano di Magnus è calda; non può farne a meno. E così, sussurra: «Diresti lo stesso se sapessi chi sono?».

«Sì» risponde Magnus. «Non c’è nessuno che potresti essere che cambierebbe quello che ho detto».

«Scommetto che qualcuno c’è» biascica Alec. Con gli occhi ancora chiusi, volta il capo per premere il naso contro la rotondità del pollice di Magnus. Una lacrima sperduta gli sfugge, alla fine. Scivola giù lungo la sua guancia e si impiglia sull’orlo della maschera. «Qualcuno che non ne varrebbe la pena. Cercare di prendersi cura di tutti senza eccezione ti ferisce e basta».

«Parli per esperienza».

«Una brutta esperienza. Non è andata molto bene».

«Sono certo che hai fatto del tuo meglio. È l’unica cosa si potrebbe mai chiedere». 

_Non è vero. Non ho fatto del mio meglio, perché se l’avessi fatto, nessuno sarebbe morto,_ Alec vorrebbe dire, ma gli si impiglia in gola, assieme ad ogni altra piccola cosa. Vorrebbe rinchiudersi in sé stesso e non prestare ascolto, come fa sempre.

Alec apre gli occhi. L’espressione di Magnus è appannata, lontana, e tocca il volto di Alec come se immaginasse completamente qualcun altro. Alec si chiede se stia pensando di nuovo a Salem, al suo amico Ragnor Fell, a ogni altro super che gli ha attraversato la scrivania con la peggior specie delle abitudini.

Ed è a causa di ciò che Alec chiede: «L’hai già capito?».

La mano di Magnus cade dal volto di Alec e Alec compiange il tocco, la gentilezza. «Cosa?».

«Chi sono» risponde Alec, e sa che sembra miserabile, perché scaccia via un’altra lacrima ribelle e poi continua: «L’hai capito? Lo – lo sai?».

«Vuoi che tiri a indovinare?».

_No_.

«Sì».

Magnus sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso, i suoi occhi guizzano verso l’altro per incrociare quelli di Alec. La confusione balugina sul suo viso, e poi la sorpresa, mentre sonda la sincerità sconcertata di Alec alla ricerca di un trucco, eppure non ne trova nessuno.

La domanda significa qualcosa per lui, ma la risposta di Alec significa di più. Sono rari i momenti in cui Magnus è così trasparente.

La pioggia si acquieta, ma l’aria è densa, pesante per la promessa, per la rivelazione, e il silenzio si trascina abbastanza a lungo perché Alec ricordi dov’è e il modo in cui il freddo penetra in lui attraverso il suolo e perché i tremori nelle sue dita ricomincino, quanto più a lungo Magnus non dice nulla.

«Magnus –».

Magnus scuote il capo. «C’è una persona» sussurra, e ogni parola ha la pressione di un respiro trattenuto, che piega l’aria sotto una forza immensamente potente, «che spero tu sia».

_Oh._ Il cuore di Alec batte forte e il suo respiro si blocca.

Oh, eccoci finalmente, eppure –.

Eppure, è come se Alec fosse ai piedi di una parete e fissasse lo sguardo verso l’alto, e queste parole, _queste parole_ rimbalzano giù per le pareti e schizzano nell’acqua stantia che si agita attorno alle caviglie di Alec e riecheggiano, distorcendosi fino a non essere più parole, a malapena suoni che assomigliano a qualcosa che lui dovrebbe conoscere ma non riesce a identificare.

Su di lui perdono la loro rilevanza. Alec non riesce proprio a _percepirle_ , non riesce a percepire il loro peso, il loro impatto. Il suo petto è pieno di inesistenza e non c’è modo di afferrarla e riassemblarla in un qualcosa di familiare, perché gli passa attraverso le dita come fumo. È intorpidito, esausto, sta esaurendo le energie.

_C’è una persona che spero tu sia._

Sta parlando di Alec. Dev’essere così, per forza. È impossibile che non stia parlando di lui.

_E allora perché non riesco a sentirlo?_

_Voglio sentirlo._

_Voglio sapere come manderà tutto a puttane perché, cazzo, almeno è qualcosa. Almeno il dolore è un qualcosa di diverso da questo._

Non riesce a farne a meno. Deve saperlo. «Andrà tutto a puttane se sono quella persona?» sussurra.

Gli occhi di Magnus bruciano ora, come se stesse cercando di rimuovere tutto ciò che sa su Sentinel e lo guardasse di nuovo per la prima volta. Sta cercando di capire dove ha già visto questi occhi, il colore dei suoi capelli, la forma delle sue mani.

La sua attenzione vira alla cicatrice sottile sul mento di Alec. Aveva toccato Alec in quel punto una volta. Aveva sfiorato sotto il mento di Alec con la piega del dito, su fino a che le sue nocche si erano fermate sulla parte inferiore del labbro di Alec, una volta.

(“ _Hai una cicatrice qui. Come te la sei fatta?_ ”

“ _Mio fratello_ ”).

Un piccolo cipiglio appare tra le sopracciglia di Magnus, in un equilibrio precario sull’orlo della realizzazione che Alec non è nemmeno sicuro di voler fare.

La voce di Magnus è molto bassa quando domanda un semplice: «Lo sei?».

_Sei Alec?_

Alec potrebbe insistere. Potrebbe insistere, fornire a Magnus una risposta, _la_ risposta, e finalmente cedere l’ultima cosa su cui ha controllo: _Alec e Sentinel condividono lo stesso corpo. Il mio corpo._

Ogni fibra del suo essere lo brama. Brama il caos, il panico dell’incespicare in qualcosa che non può rimangiarsi o ignorare o da cui non può scappare. Brama la sensazione che gli fa venire la nausea.

La libertà. _Se adesso gli dico la verità, forse sarò libero._

Vuole tutto, e non è inusuale che brami le cose che gli faranno del male.

«Sentinel?» domanda Magnus, sia esitante che speranzoso. Solleva di nuovo la mano, le sue dita scorrono sull’orlo della maschera di Alec, come se volesse rimuoverla dalla pelle di Alec. Come se volesse una conferma per una cosa che sa già, che sa, in fondo, da molto tempo ormai. «Devi essere tu a dirlo».

Alec non dice niente, ma vuole che il silenzio sia sufficiente. Vuole che il sibilo della pioggia sull’asfalto e la ragione per cui è scappato – e la ragione per cui è venuto a cercare Magnus, tanto per cominciare – dicano abbastanza. Vuole vedere la realizzazione assemblarsi sul volto di Magnus come l’allineamento di stelle e pianeti e corpi celesti; che Magnus inclini il capo all’indietro all’improvviso e rida, materialmente, al pensiero di non essere in grado di riconoscere Alec sotto un pezzo di cuoio che gli copre gli occhi in modo così inconsistente.

Se solo la forza di volontà di Alec fosse sufficiente a farlo succedere, ma no. No, lui è ammutolito, e l’elettricità statica sembra balzare dalla punta delle dita di Magnus fino alla sua guancia, e la cosa lo fa trasalire.

E poi scende la pioggia, qualsiasi cosa la stesse tenendo a bada sopra le loro teste spezzata a metà come un respiro a lungo atteso. Un momento, infranto.

Magnus sospira pesantemente, rimettendosi sulle ginocchia. Alec osserva la sua mano cadere una seconda volta.

«Non possiamo restare qui tutta la notte» mormora Magnus. «Anche se _tu_ lo vuoi, io ho già rovinato questo completo e preferirei non andare anche in ipotermia. Ho già abbastanza in ballo al momento e non ho intenzione di far fronte anche a quello».

Magnus si muove per tirarsi in piedi, spingendo sulle ginocchia. Alec non riesce a fare a meno di emettere un rumore – un rantolo, una protesta, una qualche supplica storpiata del nome di Magnus – quando Magnus estrae con violenza lo spazio tra loro dal petto di Alec, in modo non dissimile a un proiettile.

«Aspetta –».

Alec allunga una mano per afferrare quella di Magnus prima che possa sbattere le palpebre. Le sue dita avvolgono il polso di Magnus, il cuoio dei suoi guanti cigola contro la pelle bagnata dalla pioggia di Magnus, e tira Magnus indietro, e Magnus barcolla, afferrando la spalla di Alec per tenersi in equilibrio.

«Sentinel –».

La verità attende sulla punta della lingua di Alec. _Sono io. Sotto tutto questo, sono io, ma non so per quanto tempo sarà ancora vero._

Magnus lo fissa, le sue dita affondano nella spalla di Alec. L’anticipazione agitata e il disorientamento in guerra nei suoi occhi; il suo volto è così vicino, i loro nasi potrebbero toccarsi; c’è un affanno in lui, come se potesse già sapere quello che Alec sta per dirgli. Come se non volesse nient’altro con tutto il suo cuore se non sentir Alec dire –.

_Sono io. Penso tu lo sappia già, ma ho bisogno di dirlo. Ho bisogno di fingere che magari potrebbe sistemare tutto, che magari potrebbe impedire alle persone di morire. Come se io e te, quando siamo insieme, niente potesse fermarci –._

Alec non ce la fa. Gli si blocca in gola, come un ripensamento pesante di pioggia, e nessun suono raggiunge le sue labbra.

«Sentinel?».

_Se glielo dici adesso, non cambierà niente. Comunque non vorrà stare con te._

Silenziosamente, Alec lascia cadere la mano di Magnus. Sbatte le palpebre per ricacciare le lacrime ancora attaccate alle sue ciglia ed esala un solo, tremulo, schiacciante respiro.

«Mi dispiace» mormora, spingendo via Magnus con delicatezza. «Mi dispiace, non ci riesco».

La delusione aleggia sugli occhi di Magnus, ma non rimane a lungo. È lesto a sbarazzarsene, erigendo le mura che Alec conosce così bene, la sua espressione si stabilizza in qualcosa di ordinario, qualcosa di protetto dagli elementi.

«Per cosa?» chiede semplicemente, fingendo di non essere ferito.

Alec fatica a rimettersi in piedi, appoggiandosi pesantemente al muro. La sua tuta è fradicia e riesce a sentirsi l’acqua negli anfibi. Si sfrega inutilmente la faccia quando l’acqua piovana gocciola dal suo naso. «Per – per non – per non essere la persona che meriti. Per il fatto che sei stato trascinato in tutto questo».

«Non è niente che non avessi scelto per me».

Alec sa che non è del tutto vero, anche se Magnus lo crede. Nessuno entra in questo mondo di propria spontanea volontà. Nessuno vuole essere un supereroe. Non davvero. Non a un costo così alto.

«Ce la fai a tornare a casa?» mormora Alec, togliendosi l’arco dalla spalla. La corda è distorta e tesa. _Inutile_. Izzy dovrà rinsaldarla quando tornerà al quartier generale, se non finirà in un cassonetto prima. Eppure, Alec appende di nuovo l’arco alla fondina e guarda verso il cielo, alla ricerca di una scala antincendio che lo porti lontano da qui, ma la nebbia ghiacciata gli appanna la vista.

«Sono più preoccupato per te» dice Magnus, mettendosi di fronte a lui. «Non stai bene. So quanto tu sia testardo, ma non puoi smaltire questa cosa con una passeggiata. La mia macchina è parcheggiata non lontano da qui, permettimi di portarti da qualche parte. A Idris, a casa. Ti porterò ovunque tu voglia».

Alec scuote il capo. Gli trema il mento. Si rifiuta di guardare Magnus; forse troverà l’assoluzione nelle dense nubi di nebbia sopra di loro.

«Non dovresti – non dovresti dire cose del genere» dice. 

«Di quale genere?».

«Come se ci tenessi a me, come se io fossi – se io fossi il tuo –». È in difficoltà. «Non ne valgo la pena – finirà solo – finirà solo per procurarti altri problemi. Per metterti in pericolo. E io non posso –».

«Ne vale la pena».

«No, Magnus, non è così».

Magnus fa un passo verso di lui, allungando di nuovo una mano per toccargli il braccio, ma Alec si scosta. « _Tu_ ne vali la pena. Tutto ciò che so che tu sei e tutto ciò di cui so che sei capace, ne valgono la pena».

Il respiro di Alec si blocca, un singhiozzo mezzo deglutito solo a malapena contenuto. Strizza gli occhi con forza, un’altra lacrima lo tradisce, scivolando giù lungo la maschera, attraverso la sua guancia. Gocciola dal suo mento e, istantaneamente, viene persa nella pioggia.

Si volta e se ne va e, per un momento, sembra definitivo. Magnus non lo segue. La pioggia sovrasta tutti gli altri rumori; non riesce a sentirsi tirare su col naso o ansimare in cerca di ossigeno o niente di tutto ciò.

E poi, sente il suo nome. Pensa di sentire il suo nome. Non un grido, ma un sussurro, e potrebbe essere il vento, un desiderio mal dimenticato, ma assomiglia così tanto ad _Alec_ che deve voltarsi e guardare indietro.

Magnus non si è mosso, ma se ne sta nel mezzo della strada deserta con le braccia strette attorno a sé e i capelli appiccicati alla fronte e i gioielli che luccicano nella pioggia. La sua espressione è impetuosa; la linea della sua bocca porta una determinazione che Alec ha sempre desiderato ardentemente ma non ha mai conosciuto.

«Non devi _essere_ nessuno» lo sfida Magnus, abbastanza ad alta voce da essere udito oltre lo scroscio della pioggia. «Puoi chiamarti come ti pare, Sentinel o in un altro modo, puoi ascoltare le storie che rigirano su di te sulla stampa, oppure fingere di essere gli orrori che Idris ti richiede di essere, ma nulla di tutto ciò detta _la persona che sei_ ».

Sopra di loro, un conflitto di tuoni rimbomba.

«L’unica cosa che conta è quello che fai e come lo fai. E io l’ho visto» dice Magnus. «Io ti conosco».

____________________

C’è della catarsi nello sforzo di crollare e ritrascinarsi su, fuori dal lerciume, per mancanza di qualsiasi altro posto dove andare. Rimette tutto il resto in prospettiva.

Si è fatto tardi quando Alec torna a Idris, barcollando all’interno del quartier generale dalla porta sul retro. C’è un mormorio immobile per le strade: volanti della polizia che sfrecciano verso Uptown, manifestanti che gironzolano sui gradini d’ingresso in attesa di avvicinare chiunque si azzardi ad entrare e uscire e rendere noti i loro affari coi Corporate.

Ma il quartier generale è silenzioso. I corridoi sono bianchi e patinati, le luci che un tempo sfarfallavano sono state finalmente sistemate e ora splendono inesorabili nel loro bagliore artificiale, e i passi bagnati di Alec sono l’unico suono che si riesce a sentire. Non ne è sorpreso: New York è irrequieta stanotte, i peli del suo collo sono sollevati, e tutti qui saranno stati chiamati fuori di ronda. Jace e Clary saranno al _Tribunal_ adesso. Probabilmente si staranno chiedendo dove sia Alec. Probabilmente sono preoccupati.

Si trascina attraverso i corridoi fino al laboratorio di Izzy, picchiando le nocche sulla porta tre volte mentre entra. Il laboratorio è un disastro, l’odore di fumo artificiale e di olio motore è pungente nell’aria, mentre chiavi inglesi e chiavi fisse sono disseminate sul bancone. Le ali nuove di Jace sono appese al muro e, nel titanio lucidato, Alec scorge un barlume distorto del suo stesso riflesso: pallido, fradicio di pioggia, e con gli occhi rossi e incrostati.

Sospira pesantemente e si volta verso Izzy, che è china sul computer con indosso le cuffie e sta mormorando nel microfono. La osserva per un momento, il modo in cui digita senza nemmeno abbassare lo sguardo sulla tastiera, una serie di fascicoli aperti sotto i suoi gomiti e una ricerca di dati in corso sullo schermo; guarda le sue scarpe lucide e i suoi capelli splendenti e ben pettinati e il modo in cui picchietta le dita sulla scrivania al ritmo di una canzone che magari ha sentito solo una volta, ma ricorda comunque. È felice di vederla. Lo è sempre. Si concede di respirare per la prima volta da ore.

Ma Izzy deve notare un movimento con la coda dell’occhio, perché solleva lo sguardo, dà un’occhiata ad Alec e poi dice nel microfono: «Ti richiamo, Alec è appena arrivato ed è successo qualcosa. Fammi sapere se scopri qualcosa».

Appoggia le cuffie in cima al monitor e ruota sulla sedia per guardarlo in faccia.

«Hai un aspetto orribile» dice, lanciando un’occhiata all’acqua piovana marrone che inzuppa la tuta di Alec.

«Grazie» ribatte Alec. «Mi sento proprio così».

Le sopracciglia di Izzy si sollevano di scatto e lei è in piedi in un istante. Le sue mani afferrano entrambe le braccia di Alec, i suoi pollici affondano nell’incavo dei gomiti di Alec mentre lo muove davanti a sé. Alec si ritrova sotto al suo riflettore, incapace di fare un passo indietro.

«Cos’è successo al _Tribunal_?» gli chiede. La sua attenzione è ferrea, l’espressione nei suoi occhi seria. «Ho ascoltato il centralino tutta la sera e nessuno ha detto niente riguardo ad altri feriti, ma – i poliziotti ti hanno creato problemi?».

«Nulla che non riuscissi a gestire».

«Manifestanti?».

«Sì. Qualcuno».

«Qualche traccia di Jonathan Morgenstern?».

«Se n’era andato da parecchio».

Izzy aggrotta la fronte. La sua voce si addolcisce. «E Magnus?».

Alec inspira, ma l’aria non scende completamente, incastrandosi a metà della sua gola. «Era lì. Stava bene. Abbiamo parlato –».

Izzy inclina il capo mentre lo guarda, le sue sopracciglia si uniscono nel mezzo. Preoccupazione. Compassione. _Fa’ che non sia compassione._ «Ed è un male?».

Alec chiude gli occhi e annuisce. Sente Izzy inspirare profondamente, stabilizzarsi, e poi si allontana. Alec apre gli occhi mentre lei scosta un’altra sedia e gli fa cenno di sedersi mentre si lascia graziosamente ricadere sulla propria, accavallando le gambe.

Alec fa come gli viene detto.

«Parlami, Alec» lo implora. «È successo qualcosa. Qualcosa di grosso. Non devi affrontarlo da solo, mai».

Non ci sono altri suoni da udire ad eccezione del ronzio del computer e il respiro debole di Alec, ma, nel silenzio, Alec non precipita. Le pareti, il pavimento, la sedia sotto di lui, e lo sguardo serio e implacabile di Izzy lo ancorano. Sono reali. Lui lo sa e la conosce ed è qualcosa a cui può aggrapparsi con forza e non lasciarlo andare. Questa parte di sé, questa parte che conosce. Questa parte di sé che non ha ancora perso.

Si sente più controllato di quanto non si sia sentito per l’intera nottata e, alla fine, il mondo la smette di girare.

«Penso di… penso di aver mandato tutto a puttane» dice.

Izzy esita. Alec riesce a sentire tutte le cose che normalmente direbbe, un eco di Jace, dei suoi genitori: _tu che mandi tutto a puttane? Come no. Sono sicura che non è così grave. Non esagerare, tu non commetti errori._

«D’accordo» dice lentamente. «Va bene. Ti è concesso mandare tutto a puttane». Comprime le labbra in atteggiamento pensieroso. «Dimmi cos’è successo e possiamo provare a sistemare le cose. Insieme».

“ _Devi avere per forza delle persone accanto a te, so che è così_ ”.

“ _Non allontanarle quando sei in difficoltà_ ”.

Fa’ un respiro profondo, Alec.

Una volta che comincia a parlare è difficile fermarsi. Esita e inciampa sulle proprie parole, parole che non riesce a sputare fuori abbastanza in fretta, altre che sono troppo grandi e gli si incastrano in gola. La frustrazione lo attanaglia, denti affilati e irritazione che lo tagliuzzano, ma Alec glielo racconta, racconta a Izzy degli ultimi giorni. 

Della sera in cui Dot Rollins è stata assassinata e Alec e Magnus erano dall’altra parte della città e ignari, di Magnus che si è chiuso in sé stesso a causa di ciò; della loro discussione che non è stata nemmeno una discussione; di come il suo cuore stia lacrimando come una ferita aperta e una parte di lui abbia un disperato bisogno di essere ricucita, mentre le altre parti vogliono lasciarla sanguinare come un promemoria crudele del fatto che lui esiste. Esiste. Occupa dello spazio e soffre di conseguenza.

Racconta a Izzy della sera a casa di Dot, di come Nightlock aveva quasi ucciso un ragazzo per il dolore, e poi le spiega della lettera di dimissioni nel cassetto della sua scrivania, e non può fare a meno di chiedersi se sia rimasta intatta nell’incendio perché non vuole scriverne un’altra, ma non vuole nemmeno dover controllare, perché lo spazio cavernoso che esiste in ufficio è troppo, dannazione, quando Magnus è lì.

E infine, le racconta di stasera: Simon e il fuoco e la pioggia, e Magnus che l’ha seguito nel vicolo, e la sensazione di tutto che gli passa tra le dita come sabbia in una clessidra, lasciandolo senza speranza e desideroso e indifeso.

Di quanto era andato vicino a dire la verità a Magnus prima di andarsene. Di quanto si sente abbietto per il fatto di non sapere nemmeno se ha fatto la cosa giusta. 

Izzy non dice una parola, le sue labbra sono permute in una linea sottile mentre tutto fuoriesce da Alec come un taglio lacerato, punti strappati, ingarbugliati e raccapriccianti. Alec non piange – al riparo dalla pioggia, la tristezza si è depositata, si è asciugata e incrostata nell’abisso del suo stomaco – ma la sua voce gracchia, scorticata e roca. È come se ci fosse una mano in caduta dentro la sua gola che gli estrae le interiora, metro lento dopo metro lento, parola straziante dopo parola straziante.

Ma quando termina, finendo con un respiro brusco, fin troppo penetrante, Izzy si allunga e gli prende le mani tra le sue, e se le appoggia sulle ginocchia. Inclina il capo e gli sorride e, finalmente, Alec si sente rilassarsi.

«Vorrei che me l’avessi detto prima» dice, come se fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo. Magari lo è. Il suo amore è sempre stato incondizionato e Alec ha sempre avuto in testa il fatto che, un giorno, si spingerà troppo in là, ma –.

Oggi non è quel giorno.

«Sì, beh, non mi sono reso conto che era così grave finché –» biascica, sfregandosi una mano sulla mandibola. «Mi dispiace, Iz. Mi dispiace che tu debba affrontare – tutto questo».

«Almeno te ne sei accorto ora. Almeno lo sai» dice, accarezzandogli le dita. «Cosa pensi di voler fare adesso?».

«Non lo so. Non mi sono spinto tanto in là».

«Vuoi sapere cosa penso io?» chiede. Alec annuisce. «Beh, te lo dirò. I cuori infranti fanno male. Sono una merda».

«Non ho il cuore infranto».

«Oh, sì invece» insiste Izzy. «Forse non è un cuore infranto nel senso più tradizionale del termine, ma è esattamente questo. È solo – è quando qualcosa che pensavi di conoscere e di cui ti fidavi ti viene improvvisamente strappata via, e poi ti senti così – così _perso_ , che non sai cosa fare e devi capire come ricalibrarti di nuovo. È come reimparare a camminare. Penso che lo descriverei così».

«Passerà mai?».

Izzy sorride dolcemente. «Sì. Sì, Alec, passerà». Gli stringe di nuovo la mano, e oh, come mai sembra lei ad essere la sorella maggiore in questo momento, quella che lo protegge, che gli fa da scudo dal resto del mondo che vuole ferirlo. In un istante, Alec viene riportato ad ogni momento della loro infanzia in cui lei correva da lui con un ginocchio sbucciato e gli chiedeva un cerotto quando i loro genitori non volevano darglielo. «Il modo in cui ti senti dentro, l’impotenza, la solitudine… sai che non ti definiscono, vero? Sono sicura che sembra essere così, ma fidati, non lo è. Io lo so».

L’angolo della bocca di Alec si inclina verso l’alto. Scuote il capo tristemente.

«Pensavo di aver capito» dice. «Di aver capito _noi_ , me e Magnus. Pensavo che se c’era una cosa, una sola cosa su cui avevo il controllo, era ciò che provavo per lui. Ciò che lui provava per _me_. Immagino che fosse stupido».

«Beh, gli uomini sono tutti uguali» commenta Izzy. Alec solleva un sopracciglio. «Che c’è? È vero!».

«Non lo so, forse mi aspettavo qualcosa di un po’ più profondo?» strabuzza gli occhi Alec. «Forse avrei dovuto parlarne con Jace?».

Izzy fa una smorfia e gli strattona la mano; Alec si lascia sfuggire un basso “ _oomph_ ”, se non altro per compiacerla.

«Non scherzare. Jace non sa cosa significa _parlare dei propri sentimenti_. Lui è il fratello da cui vai quando vuoi guardare le repliche di _Cuori senza età_ per _non_ parlare dei tuoi problemi» gli dice, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. «Ma sono seria, Alec. Non eri stupido allora. E non sei stupido neanche adesso. Sei la persona più intelligente che abbia mai conosciuto».

Alec fa una smorfia, ma Izzy continua.

«So che sembra che tu abbia perso Idris, o quello che tutti noi pensavamo Idris fosse, e so che sembra che tu abbia perso anche Magnus, e forse non sai più da che parte stai, ma la persona che pensavi di essere quand’eri con lui, con Magnus? La persona che ha fatto tutte quelle buone azioni, che deve aver salvato così tante vite, e che finalmente ha fatto un passo indietro e ha visto questo –». Izzy gesticola indicando la stanza attorno a loro, l’edificio che torreggia per piani e piani sopra le loro teste. «Che ha visto che questo è tutto fumo? Quella è ancora la persona che puoi essere. _Dios_ , è la persona che sei sempre stato, anche se hai dovuto incontrare Magnus per riuscire a vederlo in te».

«Dai, basta così» brontola Alec. «Non sono così importante». Cerca di ritirare la mano, ma Izzy lo stringe forte.

«Non cercare di sviare l’attenzione, so come sei fatto» dice ferocemente. «Hai sempre voluto aiutare le persone. Hai sempre voluto proteggerle, salvarle. Quand’è che tu e Idris siete mai stati dalla stessa parte? Quand’è che sei mai stato quello che gli altri volevano che fossi? Tu fai le cose a modo tuo, a modo giusto, al modo di Alec. L’hai sempre fatto. Sei il tipo di eroe di cui questa città ha bisogno. Tu, _Alec,_ non Sentinel».

Alec deglutisce il groppo nella sua gola. Le parole di Izzy riecheggiano quelle di Magnus, ma fanno male in un modo diverso, come se Izzy stesse spingendo su un livido, non come se stesse cercando di estrarre un proiettile dallo spazio tra le sue costole.

«Solo perché Magnus ti ha lasciato» aggiunge Izzy, «cosa che non condivido, giusto perché tu lo sappia, ma ne parleremo un’altra volta – solo perché l’ha fatto, non significa che _tu_ sia cambiato. Non significa che il tuo lavoro, il tuo senso di ciò che è giusto e ciò che non lo è, la tua capacità di essere gentile, siano cambiate. Lo sai questo, vero?».

Si sposta in avanti sulla sedia finché le sue ginocchia toccano quelle di Alec.

«La persona che vedo è ancora mio fratello, forse ora più che mai» continua. «Io ho bisogno di te, Jace e Clary hanno bisogno di te, Idris ha bisogno di te. Tutti quanti a New York hanno bisogno _di_ _te_ , solo di te, perché quel pirocinetico e Valentine e il Circolo sono ancora là fuori, e non sarà la tua bravura a scoccare una freccia o la tua capacità di stare al passo con Jace che li fermerà alla fine. E… e anche se lui magari non se ne rende conto – o forse sì, ed è per questo che ha fatto quello che ha fatto – sono sicura che anche Magnus ha bisogno di te».

Ad Alec fa male il cuore. La morsa nel suo petto è sincera. «Cosa devo fare?».

_Cosa devo fare per scacciare via questa sensazione?_

«Abbi pazienza. E mentre aspetti, puoi salvare New York. Ti aiuterò io. E anche Jace e Clary e Luke, e Aline e Helen, e Lydia e Raj, e il dannatissimo Victor Aldertree, anche se devo trascinarlo mentre urla e scalcia, perché dammi un’opportunità di rovinargli la giornata e sarò –».

«Non mi dispiacerebbe» borbotta Alec, e fa sorridere Izzy, illuminandole il volto. È raggiante.

«Comincia solo a concederti di essere te stesso. Basta Sentinel, basta Corporate, basta Idris. Te l’ho già detto, se vuoi andartene, ce ne andremo. Se vuoi ricominciare da capo, io ti seguirò. Sempre. Mi fido di te».

«Forse… è giunto il momento di cambiare».

Il sorriso di Izzy non diminuisce minimamente. «Sì» dice. «Speravo lo dicessi».

____________________

Alec rimane al quartier generale per la notte, recalcitrante a uscire di nuovo sotto alla pioggia e a trascinarsi dall’altra parte della città. Izzy gli consegna le chiavi della sua vecchia stanza – si chiede se qualcuno l’abbia toccata da quando se n’è andato, o se le pareti sono ancora grigie e se il copriletto è ancora freddo, come in attesa del suo ritorno – ma scuote il capo e scivola nella stanza del personale, collassando su una delle poltroncine scomode e troppo piccole per il suo corpo.

La televisione accesa a volume basso inonda il tappeto di una pallida luce verde, le ombre sfarfallano sulla tuta di Alec. Tiene traccia dei personaggi sullo schermo – è una sitcom, anche se le risate registrate sono poco più che un ronzio sotto la sua pelle – ma permette alla sua attenzione di andare alla deriva.

E, Dio, è stanco. Il suo corpo è dolorante, le gambe sono rigide e le giunture anche, e la frescura della pioggia non l’ha ancora abbandonato. Il cuoio fradicio della tuta gli aderisce al corpo come una seconda pelle, ma rimuoverlo richiede energia e lui non ne ha di scorta: si sente prosciugato, come se qualcuno l’avesse afferrato per il torace e l’avesse stritolato fino a far uscire ogni ultima goccia di sentimento dal suo petto e l’unica cosa che rimane è il silenzio.

Il silenzio, ad eccezione del crepitio dell’elettricità statica sulla televisione e il modo in cui il bagliore tenue e liminale impedisce al buio di essere davvero nero. Si sente espropriato, di nuovo sgattaiolato al di fuori del tempo e della realtà, e lo schermo della televisione diventa un tunnel, un portale verso un altro mondo; nella sua luce, Alec siede, legato dalla forza magnetica dello schermo, con gli occhi appannati.

Allunga una mano verso il telecomando e sintonizza la TV su un telegiornale notturno. L’immagine cambia: dove l’elettricità statica dilagava e il colore grigio-verde era sfocato, ora il conduttore appare più affilato, ricambia lo sguardo di Alec attraverso lo schermo. Sembra troppo stabile, inumano nel modo più strano.

“ _New York sposterà ora l’attenzione sulla senatrice Penhallow e sulle forze di polizia mentre attende un verdetto sull’ultimo di questa serie di incendi dolosi_ ” dice il presentatore. “ _Il futuro della città e della sua turbolenta popolazione vigilante rimane, com’era prima, nascosto dal fumo_ ”.

Alec aggrotta la fronte. _Non dal fumo, no_. Il futuro che lui immagina è infradiciato dalla pioggia, coperto da nubi di cui non riesce a vedere la fine. Il pensiero di dover fare un passo in avanti senza sapere dove il suo piede potrebbe atterrare è terrificante, ma –

Si deve fare per forza. Ora lo sa. 

Il Circolo dev’essere fermato. Sentinel non può abbandonare la propria maschera. E Alec non può mollare solo perché non ottiene quello che desidera. Non può permettersi quel lusso, e ci sono altri super là fuori, vigilante, che possono permettersene addirittura di meno.

Non ci si può fidare di Idris, e il governo trattiene il fiato, in attesa che succeda il peggio, così da poter piombare in picchiata con nuove norme e legislazioni e dichiarare di star agendo nell’interesse della popolazione. Valentine ora prende di mira i civili.

_Ma la Herondale… è questa la cosa che non ha senso. È questo il pezzo che non combacia._

Ad Alec sfugge qualcosa. 

Queste cose, le sa. Con queste cose, si ricalibra, comprende di nuovo il proprio posto nel mondo.

Un respiro profondo: lo trattiene nel petto per cinque, sei, sette secondi, e poi lo rilascia. Lo ripete ancora, e ancora, e ancora, finché la pressione che spinge sulle sue costole alla fine si riduce di intensità, e il tremore contro cui ha combattuto per tutta la serata non minaccia di farlo a pezzi, gli fa solo fremere le dita sull’appoggiabraccio della poltrona.

_Potrai anche non sapere chi sei, ma sai quello che devi fare adesso._

_Impedire al Circolo di ferire chiunque altro è l’unica cosa che conta._

_Sentinel salva le persone. È chi hai sempre voluto che fosse. È tempo di tenere fede a quella promessa fatta a te stesso._

Alec si spaparanza più in basso sulla poltrona e il vecchio cuoio cigola. In tv, una reporter colpita dalla pioggia lotta con un ombrello; sotto di lei, uno banner scorrevole dice: **_I SUPER ATTACCANO UNA TESTATA GIORNALISTICA; LA PENHALLOW DEVE RISPONDERE CON UNA LEGISLAZIONE ANTI-VIGILANTE EMENDATA AL SENATO_** ; dietro di lei, le lettere dorate del _Tribunal_ hanno perso il loro splendore, ossidate dal fumo. Le autopompe sono sparite e lo sciame di manifestanti si è disperso, cartelloni sporchi ora sono disseminati sul suolo tra alcuni scudi antisommossa in frantumi.

Magnus potrebbe essere ancora lì. Oppure potrebbe essere saltato sul retro dell’ultima ambulanza e aver raggiunto l’ospedale per assicurarsi che stiano tutti bene. O forse avrà trovato un modo per sgattaiolare di nuovo dentro l’edificio per salvare tutti quei mesi di lavoro messi da parte in cartelline e schedari. 

Non osa nemmeno pensarci. 

_O forse – forse è ancora in quel vicolo dove l’hai lasciato. Dove ti ha detto –._

Alec sibila come se si fosse scottato, il suo capo si ritrae dallo schermo della televisione. Si sfrega i palmi sulla faccia, strofinandosi le dita negli occhi e digrignando i denti. Si toglie la maschera, che gli cade in grembo.

“ _C’è una persona che spero tu sia_ ”.

Alec vorrebbe fingere di non aver sentito. Vorrebbe fingere di non essere abbastanza importante da essere qualcuno per cui vale la pena _sperare_ , vorrebbe fingere che Magnus conosca così tante persone e potesse star parlando di chiunque, ma –.

_Magnus lo sa?_ Deve saperlo per forza. L’ha detto con quante più parole possibile senza usare il nome di Alec e attraversando quella linea invisibile che è scarabocchiata su così tante parti di loro.

_E anche se non lo sa,_ sussurra il più silenzioso dei pensieri di Alec, _vuole comunque che la persona sotto la maschera di Sentinel sia –._

_Tu._ Alec _._

Espira in modo tremulo, appoggiando di nuovo il capo all’indietro allo schienale della poltrona. Il soffitto è sommerso dal pallido bagliore verde della TV e delle ombre danzano sulle piastrelle bianche. Alec chiude gli occhi, implorando il sonno, implorando un silenzio beato.

_E questo come ti fa sentire?_ , immagina che gli chieda Izzy.

_Non lo so,_ risponderebbe Alec. _Non lo so e non ci voglio pensare._

____________________

Sogna in modo agitato. Sogna di essere in un’auto, il respiro appanna il parabrezza. La città gli passa accanto in un tourbillon di colori bagnati dalla pioggia, grattacieli familiari e strade deserte non familiari, manifesti brillanti e insegne al neon lampeggianti – eppure, al posto del bagliore azzurro tenue di Downtown, arancione e giallo scoppiano e muoiono come fuochi d’artificio oltre il finestrino, ognuno accompagnato da un botto.

Il motore ruggisce e l’automobile accelera, lo sbandamento improvviso spinge Alec contro il sedile. New York sfreccia oltre il finestrino del passeggero, ancora e ancora, le stesse poche strade si ripercorrono da capo come una cassetta bloccata sulla ripetizione. Freddie Mercury canta di nuovo alla radio. Alec è già stato in questo sogno. 

Guarda verso il guidatore, ma il resto dell’auto è avvolto da un’ombra nera e profonda e Alec siede nell’unico cerchio di luce. Ma poi, un’altra esplosione di fuoco acceso illumina il parabrezza, il volante, le mani del guidatore, i suoi occhi, il suo volto –.

_Magnus._

No, non Magnus. Non proprio. È Magnus, ma un passo a sinistra, mezzo secondo fuori dal tempo, una distorsione in uno specchio. I suoi vestiti sono strani, la sua giacca è pesante e di un intenso color bordeaux. Le sue mani inguantate afferrano il volante, ma l’aria si distorce attorno alle sue dita come un bagliore. La barba corta gli scurisce la mascella prima che venga fatto sprofondare di nuovo nella notte perpetua.

Alec apre la bocca, ma non fuoriescono parole. _Ah._ Non si parla in questo sogno. Lo sa. 

_Magnus,_ pensa rumorosamente. _Dove stiamo andando?_

La pioggia batte sul parabrezza ma la pressione bagnata filtra nell’automobile; impedisce ad Alec di torcersi nel sedile per voltarsi completamente verso Magnus. La cintura di sicurezza gli affonda nel collo; non può sollevare le mani o sentirsi i piedi; è come se il suo corpo esistesse separatamente rispetto a lui, e lui non fosse che una coscienza intrappolata dietro gli occhi di un altro uomo.

L’auto accelera senza che Magnus spinga il piede sul pedale, la città balza in avanti per incontrarli, muovendosi sempre più velocemente sul suo asse rotante. 

Un altro scoppio giallo si accede oltre il parabrezza e acceca Alec per un momento; vede le stelle e lune e pallide macchie solari azzurre, che danzano sulla sua vista, e sussulta, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Alla radio, Freddie ride di lui. Poi, Freddie canta: _Listen to the warning, the prophet he said: for soon the cold of night will fall summoned by your own hand._

_Magnus, dove stiamo andando?_ , pensa Alec. 

_Te l’ho detto, dove stiamo andando,_ risponde Magnus. _Non stavi ascoltando?_

Alec aggrotta la fronte. Uno sbuffo d’aria gli fa formicolare la parte inferiore della mandibola, non in modo intimo, e troppo similmente ad un animale che gli respira pesantemente contro la gola, mormorando come se fosse reso affamato dal ritmo del suo battito cardiaco sotto la pelle. 

Un sussurro basso riecheggia nell’orecchio di Alec – ma non è Magnus, non è la sua voce. Alec non riesce a distinguere le parole; assomigliano ad un incantesimo borbottato, come se fossero pronunciate al contrario e sottosopra e in un’altra realtà lontana da qui, molto oltre l’annebbiamento del sogno.

_Aspetta,_ pensa Alec, cercando di voltare il capo per trovare la fonte della voce. _Aspetta, rallenta. Non capisco quello che dici._

_Non sono io a dirlo_ , dice Magnus accanto a lui, le mani ancora sul volante, gli occhi ancora sulla strada.

_Listen to the man, listen to the man, listen to the man, listen to the mad man,_ canticchia Freddie. 

Alec chiude gli occhi, contorcendo la faccia in un cipiglio. Il sussurro si solleva verso il suo padiglione auricolare, ogni delicato _sss_ bloccato tra i denti, un sibilo sfrecciante come il vento, come se il vento avesse un segreto e Alec si sforzasse di sentirlo.

_Chi è?,_ pensa Alec. _Dovrei saperlo?_

_Lo sai, chi è,_ risponde Magnus. Un’altra esplosione gli illumina il volto per un secondo come una molotov. Il colore di un palazzo che va a fuoco, una città in preda alle fiamme.

_No, non lo so. Non ho mai sentito questa voce prima. Non so chi sia._

L'ombra si muove sul volto di Magnus, passandogli sugli occhi con la forma di una maschera. Le sue mani cominciano a brillare di un colore che Alec non riesce a descrivere – bianco, argenteo, che distorce la stoffa dell’universo, un colore che non ha mai visto prima. Chiaro di luna, luce stellare. Magia.

_Sì, invece,_ dice Magnus. _Ascolta meglio. Immagina questa voce nella bocca di qualcun altro._

Alec serra gli occhi di nuovo e si sforza di sentire il sussurro strano e sfuggente mentre comincia a ridisporsi, rallentando e formando parole che riconosce dai pezzi di un’alterità smantellata. 

_The vision fades, a voce I hear,_ canta Freddie. _Listen to the madman!_

_Stai ascoltando, Sentinel?_ , chiede Magnus.

_Cosa pensi che possa convincerti a fare?_ , dice il sussurro. _Quale sorta di cose orribili e tremende? Quale sorta di cose nobili? Riesci a cogliere la differenza?_

La luce oltre al finestrino sfuma nel giallo, nell’arancio, in un oblio bianco, sempre più veloce, finché è stroboscopica e vorticosa e incomprensibile. Un altro scoppio tonante oltre il parabrezza fa sussultare Alec sul sedile, ma non riesce a vedere niente oltre il tratto di strada davanti a loro, inghiottito da un’oscurità che esiste sull’orizzonte fin troppo vicino.

_Sono nella tua testa adesso,_ giunge il sussurro. _Farai come ti dico._

_Non capisco,_ pensa Alec. 

_Ascolta,_ dice Magnus.

____________________

Alec apre un occhio, e poi l’altro, facendo una smorfia alla penetrante luce bianca della stanza senza finestre; non ha idea di che ora sia, o se siano passati a malapena dei minuti invece che delle ore da quando è caduto in un sonno inquieto. Gli fa male la testa, gli occhi dolgono come se avesse fissato una luce intensa fin troppo a lungo; si sente disorientato, intontito, e disperatamente affamato. La televisione appesa al muro è nera e nel suo collo c’è una fitta dolorosa per aver dormito in verticale, e –.

C’è un piatto di pancakes sul tavolino da caffè davanti a lui, ancora abbastanza caldi perché il quadratino di burro in cima si sia sciolto a metà e abbia cominciato a colare, lucido e dorato. E, stravaccato sulla poltrona opposta, a fissare Alec con attenzione con le mani appoggiate sullo stomaco, c’è Jace.

«Sai, è inquietante osservare qualcuno dormire» borbotta Alec, sfregandosi via la sonnolenza dagli occhi mentre si raddrizza.

Jace fa un sorriso ampio. «‘Giorno, bella addormentata. Mi stavo chiedendo se ti saresti mai svegliato». Fa un cenno col capo verso i pancake. «Izzy ti ha preparato la colazione. Credo».

«Tu hai già mangiato?».

«Oh, sì. Non rifarò lo stesso errore. Non penso che il mio stomaco si riprenderà mai da quei waffles che mi ha preparato per il compleanno» dice Jace. «Abbiamo preso dei burrito mentre tornavamo. Io e Clary siamo appena rientrati».

Jace si indica la tuta, punteggiata di pioggia e schizzata di fango, nonostante abbia abbandonato la maschera e le ali.

Alec aggrotta la fronte. «Siete stati sul posto tutta la notte?».

«Non tutta la notte. Gran parte, però. Poi abbiamo fatto una capatina al palazzo della Herondale per vedere cosa stesse succedendo, ma, beh – non molto, ecco la risposta. Non so cosa mi aspettassi, a essere onesto. Non è che spareresti la musica a palla dal tetto o daresti una festa se avessi appena ordinato un attentato moderatamente riuscito ad una testata giornalistica, giusto?».

Alec emette un suono a labbra chiuse in risposta, roteando le spalle e distendendo le gambe rigide. La sua tuta sa di sudore puzzolente e raffreddato e acqua sporca delle canalette di scolo lasciata ad asciugare e incrostatasi all’interno delle crepe nel cuoio. Sgancia l’arco dalla fondina e lo lascia cadere sul tavolino, allungando con cautela una mano verso la forchetta che Izzy gli ha lasciato.

Jace lo osserva con altrettanto scetticismo.

«Iz dice che hai avuto una nottataccia» dice, mentre Alec infilza un pancake. «Pensi che il giornale sia stato preso di mira a causa tua? Come con l’appartamento?».

Alec scuote il capo, prendendo un morso. Mastica con cautela, ma il tentativo di preparare la colazione da parte di Isabelle non lo uccide immediatamente, per cui lo inghiotte.

«Probabilmente no. Se avessero voluto catturare Sentinel, ci sono modi migliori per farlo».

«Quindi pensi sia vendetta, eh? Per tutta quella roba che avete pubblicato sulle elezioni truccate del comandante della polizia e la corruzione della Herondale e tutto il resto?». Jace assottiglia lo sguardo. «Pensi che fosse un attentato a Magnus?».

«Non un attentato. Una minaccia, forse». 

«Uh» pondera Jace, e poi si china in avanti per spezzare un po’ di pancake con le dita. «Non ha senso, però. Se la Herondale voleva negare tutto quello che Magnus ha detto su di lei, perché avrebbe dovuto farlo e dimostrargli che aveva ragione? L’attacco del Circolo al giornale che l’ha diffamata in pratica conferma che lavorano insieme».

Jace ha ragione. _Non ha senso_ , ma è solo un’altra cosa in una lunga, lunga sfilza di impossibilità, e Alec si è stancato di ascoltarle imperniarglisi nella testa senza risposta.

«È come l’omicidio di Salem» aggiunge Jace, parlando a bocca piena. «E quell’incendio a quell’appartamento l’altra settimana».

«Attacchi ai civili, vuoi dire».

«Sì, ma _perché_ assalire dei civili, eh? Voglio dire, certo, è come hai detto tu, la Herondale vuole che la gente odi i super per aver fatto tutto questo, ma se tutti sanno che è coinvolta in, tipo, _dei veri e propri omicidi_ , non avranno in simpatia nemmeno lei. Farà solo in modo che la gente preferisca la Penhallow e che ascolti qualsiasi cosa abbia da dire».

_No. No, non la Penhallow._

«Hai visto che porterà comunque il disegno di legge anti-vigilante al Senato?» continua Jace, strappando un altro pezzo di pancake. «Voglio dire, che razza di bordello è – cambiare la sua linea politica solo a causa della pressione da parte dei manifestanti o di chiunque si tratti –».

_No, non è pressione._

Alec smette di masticare. Inghiotte l’ultimo boccone, ma gli si forma un groppo in gola.

_No_ , pensa. _No, non è la Penhallow a cui tutti daranno ascolto._

(“ _Stai ascoltando, Sentinel?_ ”).

_No, sono le parole di qualcun altro nella sua bocca._

Alec lascia cadere la forchetta. «Merda».

Gli occhi di Jace scattano verso l’alto. «Cosa? Che c’è? Sono i pancakes? Oddio, Alec, ne ho già mangiati un sacco, non farmi questo –».

Balza via dalla poltrona e fa per afferrare il piatto, ma Alec allunga una mano verso il suo polso. Gli occhi dai colori diversi di Jace incontrano i suoi, il suo cipiglio è impetuoso e confuso.

«No» dice Alec, «no, non ha niente a che fare coi – è la Herondale, non è lei a –».

La porta si spalanca sbattendo in modo assordante e il cuore balza in gola ad Alec. Jace fa un salto indietro, la mano immediatamente sulla fondina – ma è Izzy che scivola all’interno della stanza. I suoi capelli scuri sfuggono dalla coda e c’è un’increspatura sulla sua guancia sul punto in cui si dev’essere addormentata di nuovo sulla scrivania, ma i suoi occhi agganciano quelli di Alec. 

Jace allunga una mano per stabilizzarla, ma lei lo scaccia via, prendendo un respiro brusco.

Il suo entusiasmo incontra l’orrore di Alec come lo scontro di una risacca e i pedi di Alec sono spazzati via da sotto di lui.

Sa che sono arrivati entrambi alla stessa identica realizzazione.

«Woah, Izzy, dov’è l’incendio?» ride Jace, facendo scivolare di nuovo la pistola nella fondina, ma Izzy lo oltrepassa.

«Alec» ansima senza fiato. Dev’essere venuta qui di corsa. «L’ho capito. Abbiamo sbagliato fin dall’inizio».

Lo sguardo fisso di Alec non lascia il suo. «Non è la Herondale a prendere le decisioni» sussurra. «Gli attacchi non hanno niente a che fare con lei. Non ce l’hanno mai avuto».

«Che cazzo significa che non ha niente a che fare con lei?» domanda Jace. Si mette in mezzo a loro due ed estende una mano in entrambe le direzioni, come se avesse bisogno che rallentassero o, diamine, che smettessero completamente di muoversi. «Cosa sta succedendo? Avete sviluppato di colpo la telepatia senza dirmelo? Questo è il mio peggiore incubo».

Izzy si volta e chiude a chiave la porta alle sue spalle. La spavalderia di Jace viene meno mentre lei accorre verso la televisione e la accende, premendo con forza il pulsante del volume finché non è il più alto possibile. Le pareti vibrano e Alec fa una smorfia, mentre Jace si copre le orecchie con le mani.

«Iz, ma che cazzo!».

Izzy scuote il capo, premendosi un dito contro le labbra.

«Zitto» mima con le labbra, estraendo un piccolo aggeggio rettangolare dalla tasca ed estendendo un’antenna argentea. Alec riconosce la vecchia tecnologia sovietica quando la vede. Deve venire da Meliorn.

Sa anche che viene utilizzata per esaminare una stanza alla ricerca di cimici e altre microspie.

Izzy fa scorrere il sensore per la stanza, passandolo sullo stipite della porta e attorno ad ogni luce, dietro la televisione, sotto ogni sedia. Alec siede completamente immobile, ed è solo quando il sensore vibra e Izzy allunga una mano sotto il tavolino da caffè e ne estrae un minuscolo microprocessore nero che Jace sibila.

«Cazzo» dice, mentre Izzy fa cadere la cimice sul pavimento e la pesta sotto ai tacchi. «Cazzo. Quello che cazzo era? Che cazzo sta succedendo?».

Izzy controlla la stanza ancora una volta, ma il sensore non vibra più. Soddisfatta, abbassa il volume della TV e ricambia lo sguardo di Jace.

«Alec ha ragione» dice. «Non è la Herondale a dirigere il Circolo in questi attacchi. Beh, è lei, ma – non è lei. Dio, perché non me ne sono resa conto prima, è così ovvio –».

«Non per me, no! Hai appena detto che hai sbagliato tutto dall’inizio, e adesso hai appena trovato una cimice, Iz, porca di una puttana» sbotta Jace, guardando Alec in cerca di aiuto. «Alec?».

Alec lo guarda negli occhi. «Jace, avevi ragione» dice. «Sul fatto che non avesse senso. Perché la Herondale dovrebbe mai danneggiare la sua stessa reputazione solo per dimostrare qualcosa sul fatto che i super sono pericolosi –».

«Non lo farebbe» dice Jace. «Quindi, se non c’è lei dietro agli incendi, chi – cazzo». Si chiude la bocca con la mano e abbassa lo sguardo sulla microspia fracassata sul pavimento. «Non sono Maryse e Robert, vero?».

Izzy scuote il capo. «No, non credo. Credo che li stiano usando a loro volta, proprio come la Herondale, proprio come la Penhallow. Li stanno usando tutti per far approvare questo disegno di legge anti-vigilante al Senato».

«Quindi non lo sanno?» domanda Jace. 

«Non lo so» risponde Izzy. «Ma sono compromessi. Devono esserlo per forza».

Il volto di Jace si sbianca. Sposta lentamente lo sguardo tra Alec e Izzy e i loro sguardi fissi e induriti. «Allora… chi è che manovra tutto?».

«Pensaci» dice Izzy. «C’è un solo superumano che conosciamo che può far fare a chiunque quello che vuole. Una sola persona col potere letterale della persuasione, che può controllare il libero arbitrio di un’altra persona. Che può appiccare incendi e tagliare gole e convincere la mamma che non vale la pena che Idris indaghi su questi omicidi, e che può controllare l’intera campagna elettorale della Herondale – il tutto con un sussurro. È tutto ciò che basta per entrare nella testa di una persona».

_Avrebbe potuto suggerirti che un edificio è un buon posto da cui lanciarsi nel vuoto e una parte di te non ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di farlo._

(“ _Stai ascoltando, Sentinel?_ ”).

«Silver Tongue. _Valentine_ » biascica Alec. «Valentine stava sussurrando nell’orecchio della Herondale. La stava manipolando. Usava i suoi contatti per armare il Circolo, per spingere quella legislazione verso il Senato – sono le sue parole nella bocca della Herondale. Nella bocca di Jia Penhallow. Del comandante Dieudonné. Di mamma e papà. E chissà per quanto la cosa si estende». 

Izzy annuisce con determinazione. «Deve aver guidato la mano della Herondale per tutto questo tempo» aggiunge. «Sussurrato nel suo orecchio fin dall’inizio, dicendole cosa fare e quando farlo. A Valentine non interessa quello che gli attacchi fanno alla sua reputazione, l’unica cosa che vuole è liberarsi dei vigilante. Vuole solo rivoltare New York contro i super, far sì che la gente ci tema causando quanto più caos possibile e dando la colpa a tutti i super. Non importa che il vigilante che appicca gli incendi sia il suo stesso figlio». Izzy si appoggia il palmo aperto della mano sullo sterno ed espira profondamente. «Combacia. Combacia, cazzo».

«Cazzo» dice Jace. Si passa una mano fra i capelli fradici. «Da quanto tempo pensi che –».

«Mesi, anni» risponde Izzy, «se non di più. Non mi sorprenderebbe se la cosa risalisse al golpe negli anni ’70. Per quanto ne sappiamo Valentine potrebbe aver impiantato tutta questa faccenda nella sua testa vent’anni fa».

Alec si lascia ricadere sulla poltrona, improvvisamente abbattuto. Si copre la bocca con la mano, sfregandosi la mascella.

Ovviamente. _Ovviamente_. Ecco come combacia il tutto.

Ecco perché Idris era così irremovibile sul non farsi coinvolgere in questi omicidi, sul non scovare Valentine. Ecco perché lui e Izzy avevano trovato tutti quei contratti di vendita nel database di Idris.

Ecco perché non è successo niente quando la Herondale ha perso le elezioni.

Non aveva importanza. Non faceva differenza per il piano di Valentine.

Il Circolo non aveva bisogno della Herondale. Aveva solo bisogno di qualcuno, di chiunque, con abbastanza influenza da farli entrare in Senato, da collocarli fuori dalla portata della polizia, da pagare Idris per guardare dall’altra parte.

Valentine Morgenstern orchestra tutto questo da decenni. Assicurandosi che non rimanga nessuno ad intralciarlo mentre eradica ogni singolo vigilante da tutti e cinque i distretti e anche oltre. Impiantando sussurro dopo sussurro e osservandoli crescere e contorcersi e mutare finché tutti i pregiudizi e tutto l’odio è diventato la sua stessa terribile creatura e l’unica cosa che Valentine deve fare è mettersi comodo e guardare la carneficina lacerare la città, un pezzo alla volta –.

L'omicidio di Ragnor Fell. Magnus aveva detto che Ragnor stava indagando sulla senatrice e sull’epidemia di crimini d’odio. Dev’essere arrivato così vicino alla verità. Tutti quei fascicoli che Magnus aveva, che collegavano la campagna elettorale della Herondale al Circolo – Ragnor deve aver trovato la connessione e loro l’hanno ucciso prima che potesse dirlo a qualcuno.

_Dio._ Dio, ha moltissimo senso ora.

_E Magnus –._

_Cosa succede quando Magnus ci va vicino a sua volta?_

«Dobbiamo avvertire Luke» dice Izzy. «Non possiamo fidarci di nessun altro. Se Valentine ha sussurrato nell’orecchio di mamma, anche solo una volta, anche se è stato decenni fa – non possiamo fidarci di lei. Non possiamo fidarci di nessuno a Idris, perché potrebbero essere complici senza nemmeno saperlo».

«Cazzo» ripete Jace. Si lascia cadere sulla poltrona accanto ad Alec. «Cristo, ma che cazzo, l’intero sistema, tutto quanto, è tutto corrotto. La polizia, il governo, i Corporate. Fino alla cima. Che diamine facciamo adesso?».

«Se abbiamo ragione su questo, gli incendi continueranno» dice Izzy. «Peggioreranno sempre di più, si faranno più violenti. Il Circolo comincerà a prendere di mira più civili. Scuole, ospedali, qualsiasi posto affollato dove possono fare il massimo del danno».

«Dobbiamo fermarli» dice Jace. «Se Valentine si avvicina anche solo vagamente alla Casa Bianca, questa cosa si estenderà a tutto il Paese e saremo fottuti, da qui fino al fottuto Oceano Pacifico –».

«Non permetterò che accada» dice Alec. Allunga una mano verso la maschera e se la risistema sul viso; il cuoio è ancora fradicio, ma non è più freddo. Lentamente, si alza in piedi. «Li fermeremo. Non morirà nessun altro».

Guarda Izzy e lei annuisce, sollevando il mento in modo spavaldo. Non servono parole.

Alec si erge. Più dritto.

«Devo trovare Wolfsbane e Veil» annuncia. Con la coda dell’occhio vede Jace mettersi sull’attenti, la sua attenzione totalmente su Alec, come se Alec fosse l’unica persona nella stanza. «E anche Nightlock. Dobbiamo avvertirli, ma non possiamo fidarci di nessuno dei nostri canali di comunicazione al momento, non se l’intero edificio è sotto sorveglianza». Si volta verso Jace. «Jace, va’ a prendere Clary, e poi tornate entrambi al palazzo della Herondale. Non toglietele gli occhi di dosso. Voglio essere informato su ovunque vada e chiunque incontri. La Herondale è la nostra migliore pista verso Valentine. E Iz –».

«Mi metto al lavoro» dice Izzy. «Controllerò il mio laboratorio alla ricerca di microspie e poi mi vedrò con Meliorn, eseguirò un backup per togliere tutto dai server di Idris. Possiamo configurare una frequenza privata, una che non possa essere origliata. E poi –».

_Puoi farcela,_ pensa Alec. _Ho bisogno che tu lo faccia._

Izzy comprime le labbra e annuisce tra sé e sé. «E poi andrò a parlare con mamma e papà» continua. «Non so cosa succederà, ma qualcuno deve pur –».

«Puoi farcela, Iz» dice Jace. «Se c’è qualcuno che può fare gli occhiacci a Maryse, quel qualcuno sei tu. Sei sempre stata brava a estorcere i segreti alla gente».

Izzy alza gli occhi al cielo, ma non riesce a nascondere il sorriso sghembo. «D’accordo» dice. «State attenti, tutti e due. Tenete le radio accese e restiamo in contatto. Se scopro che uno di voi ha combinato di nuovo qualcosa di stupido e avventato io –».

«Sì, sì, ci ucciderai con le tue stesse mani» dice Jace. «Lo sappiamo».

____________________

Alec scivola all’interno dei tunnel della metropolitana attraverso un portello di manutenzione a un isolato di distanza dal quartier generale. Il buio è sicuro, celato sia alla luce del sole che ad occhi indiscreti. Treni in lontananza brontolano lungo i binari, un eco tonante che fa affrettare i ratti delle fognature nelle tenebre, le loro ombre lunghe e distorte dal fascio di luce della torcia di Alec.

L’adrenalina si è dissipata. Al suo posto, la rigidità della sua tuta, il dolore al piede, e una scossa di assestamento nelle sue dita che non riesce a scacciare, che scatta come uno shock elettrico attraverso il palmo della sua mano.

Rinsalda la presa sulla torcia, serrando i denti. Il fascio di luce della torcia si curva sulle pareti del tunnel ed estrae sagome dal nulla, sagome che si riassemblano in persone e ricordi e momenti del passato in cui ad Alec non dovrebbe essere mai sfuggito ciò che lo stava guardando in faccia per tutto questo tempo.

_È stata una sola persona a fare tutto questo_. Il pensiero non gli dà pace, ripetendosi in un loop infinito. _Un solo uomo. Un suolo uomo ha ucciso così tante persone. Un solo uomo ha creato dei danni così irreparabili ad ogni singolo super di New York._

_Com’è possibile che nessuno se ne sia accorto? Perché nessuno l’ha fermato_?

Ha così tante domande, al momento, che non si azzarda a porre. Fa quasi ridere. Ha trascorso gli ultimi mesi con un desiderio caparbio disperato per delle risposte, dopotutto.

Nelle profondità di Downtown Manhattan trova un condotto di servizio e si arrampica sulla scala, spingendo di lato un vecchio tombino per rivelare la città sulla soglia del crepuscolo: grattacieli colorati di viola e fanali di automobili che ammiccano, rivelandosi, nel punto in cui passano in fondo alla strada. New York si crogiola nella bellezza impressionante della sua stessa superficie. È passato tanto tempo da quando Alec ha smesso di meravigliarsi della capacità della città di chiudere un occhio e andare avanti, indipendentemente da quanto possa essere accaduto la notte precedente. La metropolitana continua a funzionare e le strade sono ancora bloccate dal Ponte di Brooklyn fino a Central Park, e Wall Street sarà inondata di uomini in completo che cercano di sfruttare al meglio la tragedia al _Tribunal_ della notte scorsa, come se fosse un giorno in ufficio come un altro.

Gli abitanti di New York sono ostinati. Resilienti. Testardi. Tutte caratteristiche che anche Alec possiede.

_Ed egoisti. Non dimenticarti di egoisti._

Sì, New York è anche egoista. Insensibile e indifferente, una città di milioni di spalle fredde che si voltano tutte insieme. Un incendio è solo un altro incendio se nessuno che conoscevi è rimasto ferito. Una notizia da leggere per sommi capi sulla prima pagina del giornale, prima di lasciarlo mezzo spiegazzato su un sedile della metropolitana perché lo prenda un’altra persona.

Sopra di lui, le finestre più in alto riflettono lo stesso blu intenso del cielo: calmo e senza stelle e completamente imperturbato. Più in basso, il mondo è più rosa, più arancione, più artificiale.

Alec passa sotto ad un’insegna al neon a forma di donna nuda che sorseggia un cocktail; alla porta accanto, un manifesto rosso lampeggiante fa pubblicità alla vendita di tabacco; e oltre a questo, il bulbo di una lampadina nell’insegna di un barbiere è scoppiata e il vetro a strisce rosse e blu è frantumato sul suolo. Alec tiene la schiena premuta contro il muro mentre attraversa vicoli e stradine strette, il neon dai colori intensi vaga sul suo volto in strisce caleidoscopiche. Stasera non è una sera in cui farsi vedere a livello del suolo; le tensioni saranno alte, e un supereroe solo per strada prima del buio diventa un bersaglio per chiunque sia a portata di un telefono per chiamare la polizia.

Non gli ci vuole molto per trovare quello che sta cercando: una strada anonima nella profondità di un’ombra anonima. I cassonetti sono spinti contro i muri e, alla fine della strada, un vecchio camion è parcheggiato contro la porta sul retro di una _bodega_ , una tela cerata drappeggiata sul tettuccio. Sembra che non sia stato utilizzato da un po’. 

Ma è alla coppia di porte d’acciaio che conducono ad un seminterrato che Alec si avvicina; sono chiuse, ma il solito lucchetto e le catene che tengono chiuse le maniglie mancano.

Bene. Significa che c’è qualcuno.

E Alec non ha il tempo di andare a setacciare la città stasera. Bussa rumorosamente; il suono riverbera.

Poi, passi, seguiti dallo scorrere della serratura di sicurezza, e una delle porte si apre di scatto, costringendo Alec a fare un passo indietro.

«Oh» dice Veil, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. Indossa la maschera, ma la sua giacca di pelle è legata in vita. Invece di rabbrividire all’improvviso freddo invernale, sogghigna. «Pensavo fossi il fattorino della pizza. Che delusione».

Alec sbatte le palpebre costernato. Il cipiglio di Veil aumenta e lei fa per chiudere di nuovo la porta, ma Alec allunga la mano per fermarla.

«Aspetta» dice velocemente. «Ho bisogno di parlarvi. A tutti e due».

«Non potevi chiamare e basta?» domanda Veil, le sopracciglia inarcate. «Pensavo che tu e Wolfsbane aveste un patto secondo cui vi scambiate messaggi segreti e io non devo avere a che fare con _niente_ di tutto ciò, specialmente con Arkangel». Sbircia oltre la controporta, lanciando un’occhiata in fondo alla strada, e poi si scansa di lato, facendo entrare Alec.

All’interno, il corridoio è buio e ammuffito nei punti in cui le pareti sono fradicie di pioggia incapace di penetrare nel pavimento già sommerso – ma almeno è caldo. Alec osserva Veil far scorrere la serratura di sicurezza di nuovo al suo posto e poi voltarsi verso di lui, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Alec non aspetta il suo prossimo commento aspro.

«È Valentine» dice semplicemente. «C’è lui dietro a tutto».

Veil assottiglia lo sguardo e lo guarda come se fosse stupido. «Già» dice, «ovviamente. Lo sappiamo. Cristo, Sentinel, cosa pensi che facciamo qui in questa cella sotterranea –».

«No, voglio dire – Valentine non sta lavorando per la Herondale. È lei a lavorare per lui. Stanno _tutti_ lavorando per lui, li sta manipolando. Sussurra nelle loro orecchie da decenni –».

«Che intendi con “tutti”?». 

«La Herondale. Dieudonné. La Penhallow». Prende un respiro e osserva le spalle di Veil irrigidirsi. «E anche Idris. Non possiamo fidarci di nessuno».

«Vuoi dire che non possiamo fidarci _di te_ » dice bruscamente. Alec trasalisce. Lei potrà anche essere completamente corazzata, la sua pelle dura come il ferro, ma lui non lo è. Non nel modo che conta. «Come l’hai scoperto?».

«L’incendio di ieri sera. Al _Tribunal_ –».

Il suono di una conversazione bassa lo interrompe; parole indistinguibili riecheggiano nel corridoio: il brontolio basso di Luke e il mormorio tenue, familiare di qualcun altro. Alec si volta, fissando il buio.

Dietro di lui, Veil sbuffa, e poi lo spinge di lato, la sua spalla colpisce quella di Alec.

«A quanto pare non sei l’unico uscito dai gangheri per questo motivo» borbotta. «Vieni. Devi parlare con Luke. Presumo che voi Corporate abbiate già un qualche piano di merda su cui volete la nostra opinione».

Alec la segue nel corridoio buio, tenendosi una mano sugli occhi quando entrano nella luce intensa della stanza principale. Il nascondiglio è come se lo ricordava: il vecchio divano malconcio nell’angolo, carico di libri di testo. Il tavolo rotondo nel centro della stanza. L’enorme bacheca di sughero alla parete, coperta da un garbuglio di fili che assomiglia troppo a ciò che c’è nella testa di Alec.

Sulla parete di fondo, una dozzina o più di pistole, scatole di munizioni, artiglieria pesante rubata da un armadietto delle prove della polizia. La tuta di ricambio di Wolfsbane in una teca di vetro.

Wolfsbane stesso chino sul tavolo, che fa una pressione intensa sulle nocche.

E dietro di lui – Nightlock. 

Alec rilascia un respiro. Sente il suo intero corpo irrigidirsi e poi rilassarsi, come se avesse corso e corso e corso, e finalmente ecco qui qualcuno che saprà cosa fare. Qualcuno che dirà ad Alec come sistemare tutto quanto. Qualcuno che capisce –.

Non vede Nightlock da quella notte sul tetto. Dal bacio, da quando le mani di Nightlock erano sui suoi fianchi, ad affondare nella carne delle sue cosce. Da quando –.

_Da quando._

«Luke!» sbotta Veil, lasciando Alec sulla soglia mentre attraversa la stanza. «C’è Sentinel. Ha una cosa da dirti. Una cosa sull’incendio di ieri sera».

«Lo vedo» dice Luke. Indossa la tuta, ma non la maschera. Il suo viso sembra tirato, ma sorride alla vista di Alec. «È bello vederti, Sentinel. Cosa posso fare per te?».

Alec guarda verso Nightlock, ma Nightlock non dice niente, i suoi occhi guizzano via come se si vergognasse di essere stato colto a fissarlo; un cipiglio si forma dietro la sua maschera. Tiene entrambe le mani aperte sul tavolo, ma le sue dita sono inarcate. Tese.

Alec riporta la sua attenzione su Luke. «Idris è – siamo compromessi» dice semplicemente. Non ha senso tirarla per le lunghe. «Valentine ha usato la Herondale per accrescere l’odio anti-vigilante e il comandante Dieudonné per impedire alla polizia di investigare sugli incendi e gli omicidi».

La mascella di Luke si irrigidisce e le sue nocche diventano pallide quando i suoi pugni si serrano sul tavolo.

«Anche la Senatrice Penhallow, a quanto pare» commenta Veil, lanciando ad Alec un’occhiataccia dall’altra parte della stanza. «Valentine ha sussurrato nelle orecchie di tutti. Dicendo loro cosa fare, chi uccidere. Quali vigilante indurre con l’inganno a fidarsi di te, solo per poi radunarli e –».

«Veil, basta così» dice Luke. Veil chiude la bocca, ghignando nella sua direzione, ma Luke riporta lo sguardo su Alec. «Perché Valentine dovrebbe farlo?».

«La legislazione. Se la richiede tutta New York, non ci sarà scelta. Il Senato dovrà approvarla».

«Merda. Giusto. Giusto, ha molto senso» dice Luke. «Nightlock ha capito che l’incendio di ieri sera non è stato ordinato da Imogen Herondale. Ci stavamo chiedendo se fosse un attentato del Circolo, ma questo ha più senso. A Valentine non importa dei giornalisti, vuole solo il terrore. La Herondale è il capro espiatorio».

«Arkangel e Muse stanno seguendo la Herondale al momento» spiega Alec. «Dobbiamo trovare Valentine e lei è l’unica persona che sappiamo essere in contatto con lui e non qualcuno che agisce per suo nome».

«E Robert e Maryse?».

Alec esita. Non pensa che Luke se ne accorga.

Ma Nightlock sì. Si sposta, la pressione nella stanza segue il suo segnale silenzioso. I suoi occhi scuri tornano su Alec. Inquisitori. Intensi.

Confusi. _Perché sembra confuso –._

«Non lo so» biascica Alec. «Se Valentine li sta influenzando, non so da quanto vada avanti. Non so da quanto stesse pianificando tutto questo –».

«Basta solo un sussurro» lo interrompe bruscamente Nightlock. «È sufficiente a innestare il suggerimento nella testa di qualcuno ed è il tempo, e solo il tempo, a permettergli di crescere e perpetuarsi e diventare qualcosa di così grosso e insidioso che non possiamo più dire chi è sano di mente e chi vuole vederci davvero tutti morti». Emette un suono di irrisione. «Proprio una lingua d’argento».

_Mamma e papà non lo farebbero,_ dice nella testa di Alec la voce che assomiglia al Sentinel di molto tempo fa. Vorrebbe crederle, ma dopo la scorsa notte – Alec sa di essere solo.

Idris è coinvolta nella cattura dei vigilante e nella loro consegna alle autorità da molto tempo. Vent’anni e qualcosa. Da quando Alec era giovane e gli è stato conficcato in testa che l’unica cosa che fanno i vigilante è rovinare la reputazione ai Corporate.

Dio. Da quanto va avanti tutto ciò? Da quanto Idris non mette in discussione ciò che un uomo con il _potere letterale della persuasione_ può fare a sua insaputa?

Da quanto le sue parole risuonano nelle orecchie di Maryse, a ripetizione, finché lei non le ha fatte proprie e non le ha più sapute distinguere?

Valentine non ha mai dovuto alzare un dito.

«Non si mette bene» dice Luke, sfregandosi la mano sulla mascella e sulla barba vecchia di qualche giorno. «Merda. È peggio di quel che pensavo».

«Dovremmo solo andarcene da New York» dice Veil. «Se tutti ci si rivoltano contro, che possibilità abbiamo? Lasciamo che questo posto si faccia a pezzi. Non gli interessa di noi».

Alec vorrebbe dirle che lei dovrebbe andarsene, dovrebbe scappare. Se c’è un qualche altro posto in cui andare dove potrebbe essere al sicuro, dove non dovrebbe guardarsi costantemente alle spalle per assicurarsi che nessuno si stia nascondendo nei suoi stessi passi – non lo augurerebbe a nessuno.

Ma Alec – Sentinel –, lui non può andarsene. È come aveva detto Izzy: deve salvare la città. È questo il suo dovere – non di Idris, non di Magnus, non della lunga sofferenza del suo cuore – ma la popolazione dell’isola di Manhattan non saprà a che diamine sta andando incontro finché non sarà troppo tardi.

_Ecco_ chi è Alec.

Lo sguardo di Alec guizza verso la bacheca di sughero appesa al muro. Nel mezzo, c’è un’enorme cartina della città: l’ubicazione di ogni incendio è stata segnata con una puntina, e ognuno dei vigilante morti è stato collegato da un pezzo di filo, estendendosi verso l’esterno come una ragnatela.

«Non possiamo mollare» dice Luke a Veil, ma Alec li chiude fuori. Cammina verso la bacheca e fa scorrere il dito lungo un sottile filo di lana rossa. Lo conduce ad una fotografia di Ragnor Fell.

Percepisce gli occhi di Nightlock sulla sua schiena. L’affilatezza del suo sguardo scivola sotto la tuta di Alec in un modo in cui nessun altro ci riesce, intimo contro la pelle della sua nuca.

Un brivido. Tiene gli occhi incollati alla cartina della città e non si guarda alle spalle. Cerca la chiesa, l’appartamento di Dot a Brooklyn, il parcheggio ad Harlem di tutti quei mesi prima, ognuno infilzato con una puntina.

_Concentrati,_ si dice. _Concentrati, adesso._

Segue la linea di Broadway che taglia trasversalmente la cartina, tranciando Manhattan a metà. Times Square. Grand Central. Giù fino a Madison e poi verso Park Avenue. Giù dritto fino al ponte di Brooklyn e City Hall e Idris –.

“ _Gli incendi continueranno. Comincerà a prendere di mira più civili. Scuole, ospedali, qualsiasi posto affollato_ ” aveva detto Izzy quella mattina.

(“ _Stai ascoltando, Sentinel?_ ”, aveva detto Magnus nel sogno).

Alec guarda la mappa accigliato. Ogni filo, ogni indizio, conduce tutto al centro di una rete. E sa che cosa troveranno al centro, ma finora non ha pensato a cosa succederà quando ci arriva.

Ora, _ora_ lo vede.

Valentine vuole che la legislazione venga approvata al Senato. E per farlo deve fare in modo che la gente abbia paura. Deve far sì che la gente pensi che l’unica scelta che hanno sia radunare i vigilante e sbatterli dietro alle sbarre.

_Come si provoca una psicosi collettiva? Come si provoca un odio di massa? Come si rivolta una città intera contro un gruppo di persone –._

Le dita di Alec sfiorano Penn Station, e poi Gran Central, e poi giù fino al ponte di Manhattan. Quante persone devono entrare in città da lì ogni giorno –.

«Cazzo» sussurra Alec.

«Sentinel?» dice Luke. «Che c’è? Hai un piano?».

Alec scuote il capo, chiudendo le dita in un pugno mentre appoggia le nocche alla bacheca di sughero. Con la coda dell’occhio vede Nightlock muoversi, fare un passo verso di lui.

«Il Circolo ha usato la Herondale per procurarsi attrezzature militari» dice Alec. «Io e Arkangel abbiamo trovato i contratti mesi fa. Hanno accesso ad armi da fuoco, armamenti antiaerei, missili terra-aria, forse altro. Non ne avrebbero bisogno se stessero solo dando la caccia ad una manciata di vigilante».

«Merda» dice Luke. « _Merda!_ Questo va _molto_ oltre il mio livello stipendiale».

«Va molto oltre tutti i nostri fottuti livelli stipendiali!» sbotta Veil. «Non dovrebbe occuparsene l’FBI o la CIA o letteralmente chiunque a parte quattro idioti mascherati in un seminterrato? Luke?».

«Se quello che dice Sentinel è vero, allora non sappiamo per quanto si estenda l’influenza di Valentine. Se ha manipolato dei politici, potrebbe essersi infiltrato anche nell’FBI. Dio solo sa che non abbia avuto il tempo di farlo». Luke si sfrega le tempie. «Sentinel, non possiamo farlo da soli. Avremo bisogno delle risorse di Idris».

«Lo so» dice Alec. Lancia un’occhiata a Nightlock, ma Nightlock non dice niente, i suoi occhi fissi su Alec. La sua espressione è indecifrabile. Non serve a placare il battito rampante del cuore di Alec, abbastanza rumoroso, ne è sicuro, da essere udito persino a distanza.

«Abbiamo bisogno di altra gente» continua Luke. «Tra noi quattro, non possiamo coprire abbastanza terreno. Io posso passare parola tra altri super, ma non possiamo avere occhi ovunque –».

«Non serve che siamo ovunque. Solo nel posto giusto» realizza Alec. «Sappiamo che il Circolo lavora con uno teleporta, per cui non possiamo batterli in velocità e non possiamo prevedere dove saranno – ma non possono spostare una quantità così grossa di armi allo stesso modo. Per cui, o la sposteranno per strada, oppure è già in posizione. Dobbiamo scoprire solo _questo_ ».

Veil lo deride. «Certo, quanto potrà essere difficile trovare un po’ di artiglieria pesante in una metropoli?».

«No, Sentinel ha fatto una buona osservazione» dice Luke. «Non si può nascondere artiglieria pesante sotto una cerata nello scantinato di qualcuno. Sarà un edificio abbandonato, un cantiere, un tetto da qualche parte, e dovrà essere vicino ad un bersaglio ad alta densità demografica, perlomeno entro qualche isolato. Questo riduce di molto il nostro raggio di ricerca. Dobbiamo solo capire cosa potrebbe costituire un bersaglio, e questo possiamo farlo, perché chi altri conosce questa città sia dentro che fuori come noi?».

Veil apre la bocca per protestare, ma poi sospira, premendo le labbra quando distoglie lo sguardo visibilmente.

«Va bene» cede. «Va bene. È quanto di meglio abbiamo. Ma se saremo bloccati qui tutta la notte, io voglio la mia pizza».

____________________

Veil accompagna Luke alla pizzeria all’angolo dell’isolato, lamentandosi di come, l’ultima volta, si fossero dimenticati delle sue acciughe extra e lei sia ancora incazzata. Cammina velocemente davanti a Luke mentre spariscono in fondo al corridoio, e lo sbattere delle porte di acciaio fa tremare l’intera stanza.

Alec ascolta l’eco che svanisce, e poi il silenzio. Lo spazio vuoto sembra improvvisamente molto ampio, ma il peso sulle sue spalle è diminuito.

Hanno un piano. È sufficiente. Può concentrarsi su questo, se non altro.

Eppure, non riesce a muoversi, ancorato davanti alla bacheca di sughero; se si muove, potrebbe scuotere il silenzio, e quindi si tiene immobile, stringendo le mani dietro la schiena, la sua spina dorsale dritta come un palo. La cartina della città comincia ad offuscarsi, le strade e le linee si coagulano in una sola, ma forse – forse, se la fissa abbastanza a lungo, si riformerà in un’altra epifania. Forse, se le tiene gli occhi addosso, non imploderà su sé stessa.

«Sentinel».

L’aria si muove con una pulsazione sfarfallante quando Nightlock raggiunge la spalla di Alec. Alec sussulta, ma si rifiuta di distogliere lo sguardo dal garbuglio complicato dei fili di lana di Luke e Veil.

Ha poca importanza. Sente gli occhi di Nightlock sulla sua guancia, che tracciano il suo cipiglio, la linea del suo naso, il morso dei suoi denti mentre si mordicchia il labbro inferiore.

«Stai bene?» chiede Nightlock.

«Sì» mente Alec. «Sì, perché non dovrei?».

Nightlock contrae le labbra, profondamente pensieroso. Non dice niente per un lungo istante, fissando la bacheca, ma è abbastanza vicino perché Alec riesca a percepire il suo calore, a ricordare cosa si prova ad avere il suo petto premuto contro quello di Alec, le sue mani che raggiungono posti all’interno del petto di Alec che pensava non sarebbero mai stati toccati –.

La mano di Nightlock trova il gomito di Alec con un tocco delicato, leggerissimo, ma l’elettricità statica si impenna comunque. «Sentinel» mormora, come se sapesse perfettamente dove fosse Alec la sera precedente, accovacciato in quella canaletta di scolo con la testa fra le mani mentre cercava disperatamente di non andare in pezzi. «Ti prego».

Finalmente, Alec lo guarda. «Sto bene. Devo – _dobbiamo_ farlo. È ciò che conta adesso. Nient’altro».

«È questo che devi raccontare a te stesso?».

Alec sospira e si volta verso Nightlock, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Naturalmente Nightlock sa; naturalmente vede dritto attraverso Alec. 

«E tu?» chiede Alec, ma gli fuoriesce in modo troppo brusco. La sua nuca si surriscalda. Il suo sguardo guizza via, ma torna velocemente sul volto di Nightlock, e le parole che pronuncia in seguito sono più delicate. «Scusa, io – mi hai a malapena rivolto la parola stasera, fino ad adesso, e pensavo che dopo – quello che noi – dopo quello che è successo tra noi, fossimo – pensavo che ne avessimo parlato. L’altra sera».

(“ _Stai soffrendo_ ”.

“ _E questo cosa conta?_ ”.

“ _È l’unica cosa che conta_ ”).

Nightlock serra la mascella. «Sono preoccupato» è quello che decide di dire. «Per te».

Si rivolge di nuovo alla bacheca e sposta le foto di Jonathan e Valentine Morgenstern con le dita, prima di pizzicare il filo di lana che le collega.

«So quello che stai facendo. Ti stai seppellendo in questo per evitare tutto il resto. Nascondere la testa sotto la sabbia non funziona sempre. Parlo per esperienza».

«Devo concentrarmi su qualcosa» sussurra Alec. «Se non lo faccio, allora –».

«Non serve che dimostri quanto vali» ribatte Nightlock. «Non a me. So chi sei e di cosa sei capace».

(“ _Tu ne vali la pena. Tutto ciò che so che sei e tutto ciò di cui so che sei capace, ne valgono la pena. Io ti conosco_ ”).

Alec esita. Le parole di Nightlock riecheggiano quelle di Magnus della sera precedente, e Alec si chiede se riuscirebbe a sentire il suono della pioggia sull’asfalto qualora dovesse chiudere gli occhi.

«Non si tratta di dimostrare quanto valgo» biascica Alec. «Si tratta di – stiamo dando la caccia al Circolo da così tanto tempo e voglio solo che finisca. Tutto il resto è solo – è un casino e non so quello che sto facendo, ma io – posso ancora andare in fondo a questa questione».

«Non –» comincia Nightlock, ma poi aggrotta la fronte, e Alec lo sorprende a sfregarsi il pollice contro l’indice, il suo tic nervoso. «Non voglio che tu perda te stesso per questo. È già stato sacrificato troppo per questa causa. Un troppo che temo non saremo in grado di recuperare una volta che sarà finita».

«Non ne vale la pena? Me al posto di tutti gli altri a New York? Mi sembra un buon prezzo da pagare».

«No. No, Sentinel, non lo è».

Alec sbatte le palpebre, osservando Nightlock far scorrere l’indice e il pollice lungo la lunghezza di un filo di rana rossa che collega una vecchia foto segnaletica di Valentine al certificato di nascita di suo figlio, appeso alla bacheca.

«No?» si acciglia Alec. «Ma quella notte sul tetto hai detto –».

«So cosa ho detto. Vale la pena salvare la gente» dice Nightlock. «Vale la pena prendere Valentine e suo figlio e farli pagare per quel che hanno fatto. Ma non vale la pena perdere te, Sentinel. Non vale la pena perdere te stesso. Mi rifiuto di augurarti una tale infelicità».

«Perché?» sussurra Alec.

Pensa a Magnus. Pensa a Magnus che si arrende alla sua scelta per il bene di questa città noncurante, mentre supplica Alec di non fare lo stesso, rimproverandolo per un complesso eroico di cui non conosce nemmeno la metà.

_Perché Magnus può rinunciare alla sua felicità? Perché tu sì e io no?,_ vorrebbe sapere Alec. _Cos’è che rende Sentinel così speciale? Così insostituibile?_ Alec non è straordinario. Non quando conta. Non ha senso.

Nightlock si volta di nuovo verso di lui, e l’angolo della sua bocca si solleva, mezzo sorriso triste, sconfitto. Nei suoi occhi, tenerezza. Più che tenerezza. Un eco, di nuovo, di qualcuno che non è, qualcuno che non può essere, eppure –.

«Lo sai, il perché» dice Nightlock. L’espressione nei suoi occhi è brutalmente sincera. «Ci tengo a te. Non ho mai provato per nessuno quello che provo per te. E questo –». Si indica, dalla maschera alla suola degli anfibi. «Questo mi è costato più di quanto io possa sopportare, ma mi rifiuto di lasciare che prenda anche te. Per cui, se questa questione si sta trasformando in una qualche sorta di crociata per farti sentire un eroe, o in qualche modo per ferire te stesso e farti provare un dolore che sai che non ti meriti –».

Alec si allunga, le sue mani afferrano tra i pugni la giacca di Nightlock – e non lo tira più vicino, ma è sufficiente semplicemente tenerlo, averlo nella sua presa cosicché non possa andarsene. 

«Non è così» insiste Alec. Nightlock abbassa lo sguardo sulle mani di Alec, e poi lo risolleva, incrociando lo sguardo di Alec. Le sue labbra si socchiudono delicatamente, un respiro trattenuto. «Te lo giuro, non è così. Sono coinvolto perché è la cosa giusta da fare e devo farla perché è – è chi _voglio_ essere. Perché una volta che sarà finita, forse le cose miglioreranno di nuovo. E se non sarà così, almeno sarà passato del tempo a sufficienza perché non faccia più così _male_ ».

Gli occhi di Nightlock si addolciscono dietro la maschera. Fa un passo più vicino, all’interno della presa di Alec su di lui, e mette una mano a coppa sulla guancia di Alec.

«È facile?» chiede, sorridendo in modo affezionato quando Alec si appoggia al tocco. Fa scorrere il pollice sulla maschera di Alec. «Essere così sincero tutto il tempo? Temo che darei l’impressione di essere troppo ipocrita se provassi a fare lo stesso».

«Pensavo apprezzassi la sincerità» fa spallucce Alec. «O quanto più te ne posso offrire».

Le sue parole evocano un sorriso più ampio in Nightlock, delicato e aggraziato, affascinante in un modo che Alec non riesce a identificare. La mano di Nightlock cade, ma abbassa il capo mentre il suo sorriso cresce. Ride tra sé e sé, ritroso e senza fiato. Gli dona. 

«Dio, mi sei mancato» sussurra. «Tu e il tuo ridicolo senso di ciò che è giusto e ciò che non lo è».

Nightlock fa un passo in avanti, le sue mani ritornano sui fianchi di Alec, scivolando sulle sue costole, disegnando sottili linee temporali di elettricità statica sul suo petto come se fosse la cartina geografica. Studia il volto di Alec, con intensità, con curiosità, i suoi occhi color melassa e dolorosamente familiari, dorati come pochi, mentre sondano il viso di Alec alla ricerca di qualcosa che Alec vuole offrire liberamente.

Le dita di Nightlock gli premono sulle costole, il suo tocco attirato inconsciamente sul corrugamento di una cicatrice nascosta sotto il cuoio di Alec. «Lo farò con te» dice. «Lo farei con te anche se fossimo le ultime due persone al mondo. Sarebbe sufficiente».

Da qualche parte, ingarbugliata in questi fili rossi e annodata nel labirinto delle strade della città, c’è una risposta, una via d’uscita, e Alec la troverà. La troverà, così che Nightlock non debba preoccuparsi per lui; così che Alec non debba crollare nei vicoli di fronte all’uomo che ama; così che possano avere tutti un’altra possibilità di normalità, se la vogliono, e di eroismo, se non la vogliono.

La troverà, così da potersi lasciare Idris alle spalle. La troverà, così che Magnus non debba più compiere scelte tra sé stesso e tutti gli altri. La troverà, così che anche se Magnus deciderà di scegliere di nuovo tutti gli altri, non priverà Alec di tutto quello che pensava di avere e di essere.

Non ci è ancora arrivato, ma vuole arrivarci. Deve arrivarci. Ha Nightlock al suo fianco, e questo –.

Questo ora _significa qualcosa_ che prima non significava. Quello che sono, quando sono insieme, è come se –.

È come se –.

_Forse amo anche te._

Nightlock allunga le mani e le mette a coppa sulla mascella di Alec, le sue dita distese contro il declivio della gola di Alec e la pelle morbida dietro le sue orecchie. Gli occhi di Alec si chiudono, e basta un istante, delicato e silenzioso, perché Nightlock prema le sue labbra su quelle di Alec. 

Alec ricambia il bacio dolcemente, lo scambio di una promessa, di una sicurezza; meno come un bacio e più come un sussurro che dice: “ _non sei solo in tutto questo_ ”. 

Alec scopre di saperlo. Serve a calmare la sua anima agitata e, per questo, è in debito con Nightlock, probabilmente più di quanto non potrà mai ripagare.

Nightlock si discosta, i suoi palmi scivolano lungo l’ampiezza delle clavicole di Alec, tenendolo al posto per le spalle. Le mani di Alec hanno trovato la sua vita, palmi piatti contro la tuta di Nightlock, sotto la giacca. I loro occhi si incrociano, ma non è necessario dire nulla ad alta voce. 

Dietro di loro, le controporte si aprono sferragliando e vengono richiuse sbattendo, e Alec sente Luke parlare rapidamente nella radio e gli stivali di Veil ticchettare sul pavimento.

Nightlock fa un passo indietro, ma il sorriso tenue e malinconico sulle sue labbra permane, solo per Alec. L’espressione nei suoi occhi è infinita.

____________________

Alec torna al quartier generale quando i primi frammenti dell’alba perforano la città, la notte svanisce in un crepuscolo piatto e grigio, e un giallo annacquato fuoriesce sia sull’Hudson che sull’East River.

Ha le palpebre pesanti e il corpo dolorante, che implora il letto, ma Alec sa che sarà di nuovo sveglio nel giro di qualche ora.

Idris torreggia su di lui quando emerge dai tunnel della metropolitana e si preme un dito all’orecchio, ascoltando il dispositivo di comunicazione sbuffare e sputacchiare elettricità statica. La linea squilla ma Izzy non risponde, per cui cambia frequenza e prova a chiamare Jace, ma non ottiene nessuna risposta nemmeno da lui.

Il suo stomaco si contorce nervosamente, ma si obbliga a inghiottire tutto. _Devono essersi addormentati. Tutto qua. Dev’essere così._

Il dispositivo di comunicazione ronza con un rumore bianco. La chiamata non ottiene risposta.

____________________

Il quartier generale è deserto.

Non solo silenzioso, ma inquietante, simile ad un cimitero nella sua immobilità, e persino i passi di Alec sono smorzati, un eco inghiottito dai lunghi corridoi bianchi. È il sibilo della porta elettronica che si chiude dietro di lui che disturba la quiete, poco più che un sussurro.

Alec lancia un’occhiata alla videocamera di sicurezza nell’angolo, ma il suo occhio è vitreo e non vedente; nell’orecchio, il dispositivo di comunicazione crepita per l’interferenza elettrica quando si avvicina al laboratorio di Izzy finché, improvvisamente, sprofonda nel silenzio.

La contorsione nel suo stomaco diventa un groppo. Non si preoccupa di bussare alla porta del laboratorio, ma all’interno tutte le luci sono spente e lei non si vede da nessuna parte.

Prova poi nella sala di addestramento – vuota – e poi nella stanza del personale, ma non c’è nessuno stravaccato su una delle poltrone scomode a guardare delle repliche o a fingere di sonnecchiare, e l’unico cenno di vita è la pila mezza mangiata di pancakes sul tavolino dalla mattina precedente.

La microspia che Izzy aveva spaccato sotto la scarpa è scomparsa, però.

Si chiude piano la porta alle spalle e si dirige verso i dormitori, ma poi sente il suono di passi avvicinarsi – in fretta. Si ferma e si volta mentre Underhill si affretta a svoltare l’angolo.

«Alec!» lo chiama Underhill, e sembra sinceramente sollevato di vederlo. «Ciao! Ho visto dalle telecamere che eri appena arrivato –».

«Dove sono tutti?» lo interrompe Alec, «Izzy dov’è? Le devo parlare».

«Sono tutti di sopra per una riunione» spiega Underhill. «Maryse mi ha detto di trovarti non appena fossi arrivato».

_Merda._

____________________

Alec rimane in silenzio nell’ascensore fino all’attico, il piede che dà dei colpetti irrequieti sul pavimento. Osserva i numeri crescenti scomparire sopra la porta, e poi scorge il proprio riflesso sullo specchio: la maschera è spoglia sulla sua pelle pallida, per cui se la toglie, un segno rosso lasciato lungo la linea dei suoi capelli e sulle sue guance. Si trascina una mano fra i capelli, fradici da prima, e se li appiattisce contro il cranio, ma restano ritti. Anche la sua tuta è bagnata, e il cuoio nero assomiglia a olio sotto la luce artificiale.

Trattiene il respiro quando l’ascensore sussulta fino ad arrestarsi e le porte si aprono con un trillo. Ad attendere dall’altra parte, con il dito premuto contro il pulsante, c’è Clary.

«Fray» dice Alec sorpreso.

Clary solleva lo sguardo, ma ha gli occhi arrossati e sembra esausta, i suoi capelli rossi sono aggrovigliati e arruffati dal vento. La maschera le penzola attorno al collo ed è senza guanti.

«Alec» dice, quando Alec esce dall’ascensore. Si pulisce il naso con il dorso della mano. «Ehi, stavo solo – uhm».

Il cipiglio di Alec aumenta. Allunga una mano per darle una pacca sul braccio, ma gli cade la mano. «Cos’è successo?» chiede.

Clary scuote il capo. «Non è niente, è una cosa stupida – è solo che – ti capita mai di sentirti come se stessi combattendo dalla parte sbagliata? E tutto ciò che pensavi fosse giusto sia solo –».

«Sì» risponde Alec. «Sì, sempre».

Clary tira su rumorosamente col naso e solleva lo sguardo su di lui. «Sul serio?».

Alec annuisce. «Sì, sul serio». Lancia un’occhiata verso la porta dell’attico e inclina il capo. «Jace e Izzy sono ancora là dentro?».

«Sì. Sì, tua mamma li stava strigliando per non aver rispettato di nuovo le missioni. Penso che sappia del fatto che stavamo proteggendo Luke. Ha detto che avrebbe messo Jace in panchina».

«Mh» mormora Alec. «Okay».

«Okay? Cosa intendi con “okay”? Alec –».

«Okay» ripete Alec. «Va’ a darti una ripulita e prendi le tue cose. Ci vediamo dopo al mio appartamento». Le volta le spalle e comincia a camminare verso la porta.

«Al tuo appartamento – Alec, ehi, aspetta! Questo vuol dire che –».

Alec si volta a guardarla oltre la spalla, la mano sulla porta. Dall’altra parte riesce a sentire suo padre alzare la voce. «Che metterò fine a tutto questo» dice.

Entra nell’ufficio dei suoi genitori senza bussare. Maryse siede dietro il grande tavolo di quercia e Robert è in piedi al suo fianco, entrambe le mani inarcate sul tavolo mentre si china in avanti, gli occhi fissi su Jace – ma la sua attenzione si sposta velocemente su Alec.

Alec solleva il mento con aria di sfida, mettendo le mani dietro la schiena mentre cammina a grandi passi fino a raggiungere il fianco di Jace e poi si mette in posizione di riposo accanto a lui. Colpisce la spalla di Jace con la propria intenzionalmente. Con la coda dell’occhio vede Izzy con le mani sui fianchi.

Nei suoi occhi, la furia.

«Alec» dice sua madre, la curva della sua bocca contrariata. Fa scorrere lo sguardo sul suo corpo. «Gentile da parte tua unirti a noi. Non mi ero resa conto che dovessi essere sul campo stasera».

«Non dovevo» dice Alec. «Stavo seguendo una pista sull’incendio di ieri sera al _Tribunal_ ».

La fronte di Maryse guizza, proprio sopra il suo sopracciglio. È l’unico segno rivelatore nel suo portamento altrimenti impenetrabile.

«Un evento spiacevole» dice ponderatamente. «Ma sono felice che tu stia bene. Mi auguro che nessuno tra quelli che conosci sia rimasto ferito?».

«No. Nessun ferito».

«Bene» dice, e poi la sua attenzione ritorna su Jace e Isabelle. «La situazione con questi incendi e attacchi continui è seria. Stavamo giusto discutendo dell’importanza di lasciare che sia la polizia a occuparsi di queste faccende e di mantenere separati gli interessi di Idris».

Jace reagisce. «Piuttosto conveniente» sibila, «guardare dall’altra parte quando non sono i tuoi super ad essere falcidiati per strada. Lo capisco. Tenere al sicuro la famiglia».

«Jace» lo attacca Robert. «Penso che abbiamo sentito abbastanza da te stasera. Capiamo chiaramente qual è la tua posizione sulla faccenda, ma questa è la nostra. La neutralità politica è importante, e tu lo sai».

«Neutralità politica» lo deride Izzy. «Quanti senatori che comprano i nostri servizi servono perché continuiamo ad essere neutrali? Volete dirlo alla Herondale?».

La mascella di Maryse si serra. Alec conosce quello sguardo. È severo e austero e di aspettativa; gli chiede: “ _per favore, fa’ ragionare tuo fratello e tua sorella. Confido nel fatto che tu lo faccia. Tu sei il più grande, per cui è il tuo esempio che devono seguire_ ”.

È lo stesso sguardo che gli riserva da quando aveva sei anni. 

«Imogen Herondale è una cliente e interrompere il suo contratto non rientra nei nostri migliori interessi» commenta Robert. «E non sono affari vostri. La vostra responsabilità è quella di eseguire gli ordini».

«A proposito di questo» continua Maryse, allungando una mano all’interno del cassetto della scrivania per recuperare tre buste. Le allinea in fila ordinata davanti a sé. La busta centrale è etichettata: _Sentinel_. «Ho una missione per voi tre. Consideratela un’opportunità per dimostrare che siete ancora in grado di svolgere i vostri compiti».

«Altrimenti?» fa dello spirito Jace mentre Alec si avvicina alla scrivania e prende la busta col suo nome sopra. «Mi metterai di nuovo in panchina? Mi toglierai le ali?».

Alec fa un passo indietro e fa scorrere le dita sulla chiusura della busta. All’interno, una pila di scartoffie, un contratto d’assunzione e cinque mazzette da bigliettoni da cento dollari tenute insieme da una fascia elasticizzata. Estrae il foglio in cima e legge in fretta l’informativa sulla missione.

«Sarete felici di sapere che vi ho rimossi entrambi dal contratto con la Herondale» continua Maryse, ignorando Jace. Sta ancora guardando Alec. «Comprendo che a nessuno dei due facesse piacere lavorare per lei, e lo apprezzo, per cui consideratelo come un compromesso da parte mia. Abbiamo raggiunto di recente un accordo con la senatrice Penhallow, che ha richiesto il recupero di alcuni oggetti per lei importanti. Confido nel fatto che questo rientri nelle vostre capacità».

Gli occhi di Alec guizzano sulle parole sulla pagina. Neutralizza la sua espressione e fa scivolare di nuovo con cautela il documento all’interno della busta.

«Oggetti?» dice. «Questo è un contratto per il rapimento di una persona».

Maryse sostiene il suo sguardo. «Non una persona. Un detenuto. L’individuo in questione sarà trasportato a Rikers domani pomeriggio, e la senatrice crede che rientrerebbe nei migliori interessi di tutti che questa persona venga trasferita altrove».

«Fammi indovinare» dice Jace, afferrando i documenti dalle mani di Alec. Legge velocemente l’informativa sulla missione. «Camille Belcourt, eh? Quella della _Belcourt Holdings?_ Che diamine vuole da lei la Penhallow?».

«Tutte le informazioni rilevanti sono contenute nell’informativa» dice Robert. «Non è necessario sapere nient’altro che non sia contenuto lì».

«L’anticipo sarà raddoppiato su avvenuta consegna dell’individuo nel luogo concordato» aggiunge Maryse, facendo un cenno col capo verso la busta. «Idris aggiungerà un ulteriore dieci per cento in segno di gratitudine».

«Idris aggiungerà – _Cristo Santo_ » dice Jace, gettando le scartoffie di nuovo sul tavolo. «Siamo noi Idris. Sentinel e Arkangel, tutti quanti noi. Siamo _noi_ Idris».

Si volta ed esce a grandi passi dalla stanza, ma quando Robert apre la bocca per ordinare a Jace di rimanere, Maryse allunga una mano e gli tocca il braccio, scuotendo il capo.

Guarda Izzy. «Non ci devono essere deviazioni su questa missione, Isabelle. Intesi?».

Izzy assottiglia lo sguardo e la sua mascella guizza, ma cammina verso il tavolo e afferra la sua copia dell’informativa. I suoi occhi incrociano quelli di Alec quando gli passa accanto – frustrazione e rabbia e rassegnazione in lotta sul suo volto, ma senza alcun posto dove andare – ma Alec le afferra il polso per impedire che se ne vada anche lei.

«Alec –» mima con le labbra.

Alec le stringe il polso e riporta lo sguardo sui loro genitori. «Questa detenuta ha legami col Circolo?».

La vena guizza di nuovo sulla fronte di Maryse. «Cosa stai insinuando, Alec?».

«Non sto insinuando niente. Sto solo facendo una domanda. Camille Belcourt è un membro del Circolo? È questo il motivo per cui la Penhallow la vuole?».

Le sopracciglia di Izzy schizzano verso l’alto e lei si volta di nuovo verso i loro genitori. «Pensavo aveste detto che Idris se ne sta alla larga dal Circolo –».

«Basta così» dice Robert, sbattendo il palmo sul tavolo. Il suo sguardo va a fuoco, ma quello di Alec va a fuoco a sua volta; ha visto abbastanza fuoco da bastare per una vita. Ha visto incendi peggiori. Non indietreggerà davanti a questo. «La senatrice ha stabilito che si tratta di un individuo pericoloso e ha bisogno dell’aiuto di Idris per prelevarlo. È l’unica cosa che ci serve sapere».

«È l’unica cosa che _volete_ sapere» rettifica Alec.

«Che cosa?».

«È l’unica cosa che volete sapere, perché sapere di più ci rende complici» spiega Alec. Si rifiuta di sbattere le palpebre finché non lo fa suo padre. «Perché se avete delle prove che il Circolo si è infiltrato nel governo, dovete decidere cos’è più importante per voi – proteggere gli abitanti di New York o guadagnare».

Robert lo guarda a bocca aperta, ma Alec avanza a grandi falcate e agguanta sia la sua informativa che quella di Jace dal tavolo. Si volta di nuovo verso Izzy, indicando la porta col capo.

«Non siete stati congedati» sbotta Robert, ma Maryse alza di nuovo una mano, riducendolo al silenzio.

Guarda Alec, ma i suoi occhi sono indecifrabili, il suo volto una cauta tabula rasa.

_Magari capisce,_ pensa Alec. _Magari c’è ancora una parte di lei che la vede come noi. Magari Valentine non è mai arrivato a lei._

_Sono tuo figlio,_ vorrebbe dirle, vorrebbe supplicare. _Perché continui a preferire Idris a me?_

«È così che ti senti, Alec?» chiede.

Izzy esita sulla porta, non disposta ad andarsene senza Alec, ma Alec si ferma e si guarda indietro. Annuisce.

_Mi sento così da tantissimo tempo. È solo che non te ne sei mai accorta._

«Cosa faresti se la risposta alla tua domanda fosse affermativa?» chiede.

«Non lo so» risponde Alec.

«Capisci in che posizione mi stai mettendo? In che posizione hai messo tutti e due?».

Alec espira pesantemente, chiudendo fugacemente gli occhi mentre invoca la forza di cui necessita per porre le domande che devono essere poste –.

E si sottrae al mondo che ha sempre conosciuto.

«Ho tre domande» dice. 

Maryse si alza dalla sedia, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Si scambia un’occhiata con Robert. «D’accordo, tre domande. Ma sarà meglio che finisca qui».

Alec solleva il mento e raddrizza le spalle, infilando le mani dietro la schiena.

«Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che hai visto Valentine Morgenstern?».

Maryse contrae le labbra. «Nella primavera del 1975» dice in tono freddo. «Perché?».

«Chi ti ha detto di non permettere a Idris di indagare su questi omicidi?».

«Nessuno» risponde Maryse. «Nessuno mi ha detto di fare niente. L’ho presa io la decisione. Gli omicidi dei vigilante non rientrano nella nostra giurisdizione e tu lo sai».

Fissa Alec, sostenendo il suo sguardo, sfidandolo a dire un’altra parola.

E Alec si chiede, si chiede da quanto non sia sua madre, e a che punto l’ha persa senza nemmeno accorgersene.

Si chiede se sia successo prima che Valentine le avesse mai sussurrato all’orecchio.

«Mi stai mentendo?» chiede.

Il silenzio batte impetuoso, ma Alec potrebbe sentire cadere uno spillo. Dietro di lui, Izzy inspira bruscamente.

Ma davanti a lui, Maryse digrigna i denti e distoglie lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere lo sguardo fisso e determinato di Alec. Guarda, invece, la finestra e l’alba che sconfina sulla città, inghiottendo le ombre.

«Vattene» dice. 

È un ordine a cui Alec non disobbedisce.

____________________

Alec getta la faretra a terra nel momento in cui la porta del terrazzo si chiude alle sue spalle: il tonfo è pesante, ma i suoi occhi sono fissi sull’orrendo divano e il suo intero corpo trema come se potesse ridursi in cenere se lui si obbligasse a fare un altro passo.

Il divano cigola in protesta quando Alec affonda tra i cuscini, a faccia in giù con un grugnito feroce. Con la guancia strizzata contro le cuciture, rotola su un fianco e fissa la busta che tiene in mano, desiderando, per una volta, di poter evocare il fuoco sulle sue dita e ridurla in cenere in un istante.

Gli tremano le dita. Abbandona il fascicolo sul pavimento e si fissa piuttosto il palmo della mano, il senso di panico che si dimena in ritardo sotto la sua pelle e che lui non riesce ad arginare.

_Ce l’hai fatta. Hai detto tutte quelle cose, te ne sei andato,_ dice la voce nella sua testa. _Allora perché non ti senti bene? Perché non ti senti sollevato?_

Alec si chiude le dita nel palmo e stringe con forza. Il Kevlar sul suo petto gli affonda nelle costole, ma lui non riesce a muoversi.

Sa di che si tratta. È sempre stato molto più semplice scivolare nelle tenebre che alzare la voce invano, ma questo – questo non è invano. Non può esserlo. Non importa quanto la delusione negli occhi di sua madre l’avesse ferito – lo sforzo di liberarsi dalla presa di Idris è peggiore, e lui sopravvivrà.

_Non possiamo fidarci di Idris. Hai fatto la cosa giusta. Hai fatto la cosa giusta._

_Non rimangiarti la parola adesso._

Si tira a sedere di colpo, i suoi piedi oscillano sul pavimento e l’intera stanza gira. Si piega in avanti e lascia il capo a ciondoloni tra le ginocchia, piantandosi la parte inferiore dei palmi negli occhi finché il nero dietro le palpebre si accende di stelle vorticose.

Comincia sempre come questa sensazione tesa, putrida nel suo stomaco: preoccupazione nauseante, il principio di un attacco di panico, la necessità di farsi del male. Poi diventa un sussurro che assomiglia a sua madre, a suo padre, ad ogni singola persona che l’ha fatto sentire come se non fosse abbastanza, come se non fosse abbastanza in gamba da indossare la maschera e la responsabilità che essa porta con sé. Alec si preme le mani con più forza sugli occhi – tanto da farsi male, ma non abbastanza perché il dolore lo distragga, non abbastanza perché quel prurito che si dimena e si contorce su tutta la sua pelle se ne vada.

_Hai fatto la cosa giusta,_ si ripete. _Lo sai che è così._

Il silenzio nel suo appartamento è assordante. Si sfrega le mani sulla faccia, sbirciando verso il pavimento attraverso lo spazio tra le sue dita: l’informativa sulla missione è calpestata col fango sotto ai suoi anfibi, il frontespizio del fascicolo è strappato.

Si trascina le dita sulla mascella; poi, sulla bocca. Chiude gli occhi e inspira profondamente, un tremito che gli passa attraverso, ed evoca il ricordo delle mani di Nightlock a coppa attorno al suo volto la sera precedente. La pressione delle sue labbra.

La sua voce, la sua voce.

_Non sei solo._

Un altro respiro profondo. E poi un altro. Ogni tremito minore rispetto al precedente. Si sfrega le mani sulle cosce, concentrandosi sul ritmo a tira e molla del cuoio contro la sua pelle.

_Va bene, basta così_ , si dice. _Hai avuto il tuo momento. Adesso è ora di rimetterti in sesto e andare avanti. Non c’è tempo per questo._

Si affonda le dita nelle cosce e chiude gli occhi. Sente il corpo afflosciarsi verso il sonno, ma la sua mente galoppa.

_Tirati su,_ pensa. _Tirati su e basta. Hai un sacco di cose da fare._

Prova a immaginare Nightlock in piedi davanti a lui, con la mano tesa, intenzionato a rimettere Alec in piedi, ma persino questo è vago e sfuocato, incorporeo in un modo che Alec non riesce ad afferrare.

Nightlock potrebbe essere ovunque, Nightlock potrebbe essere dall’altra parte della città, a cercare in lungo e in largo ciò che dovrebbe star cercando Alec – lui non è qui. Alec non riesce a raggiungerlo.

Apre un occhio e lancia un’occhiata verso il telefono appoggiato sul tavolino, il suo filo a spirale una scia sul pavimento.

_Sai chi vuoi chiamare. Sai chi ti direbbe cosa fare, chi ti direbbe che puoi farcela._

Alec chiude gli occhi di nuovo e scuote il capo; il pensiero gli si attacca addosso come colla. 

Poi, qualcuno bussa alla porta d’ingresso. Alec crolla di nuovo contro il divano, in ascolto in attesa di sentire il suono di scarpe che si allontanano, ma c’è un secondo colpo, più impaziente, e poi il tintinnio di chiavi che entrano nella serratura.

Alec lancia un’occhiata alla faretra, abbandonata vicino alle porte del terrazzo. _Troppo lontana per raggiungerla, ma il coltello a serramanico –._

«Sono io!» chiama Izzy, e Alec lascia cadere ostinatamente la mano lungo il fianco, producendo un tonfo contro i cuscini. «Alec? Ci sei?».

Non ha intenzione di chiederle quando e perché si sia procurata una copia delle chiavi. _Così da potersi assicurare che tu sia ancora vivo,_ pensa cupamente. _Le hai dato abbastanza motivi per preoccuparsi in passato –._

Alec inclina il capo all’indietro sul dorso dello schienale del divano mentre Izzy volta l’angolo, portando tra le braccia una grande scatola, e ha un borsone appeso alla spalla.

«Oh, eccoti qui» dice, lasciando cadere la scatola sul tavolino e la borsa per terra, facendo una smorfia mentre schiocca il collo. «Jace e Clary stanno arrivando, ma mi hanno detto di andare avanti. Stanno ancora recuperando le loro cose, ma ci raggiungeranno».

Alec grugnisce in segno di comprensione, spostandosi sul divano quando Izzy lo colpisce agli stinchi col piede. Si lascia cadere accanto a lui, sospirando pesantemente mentre affonda tra i cuscini, e poi volta il capo per guardarlo.

«Da quanto te ne stai disteso lì?» chiede.

«Non da molto» biascica Alec. «Sono appena rientrato».

«Okay. E quand’è stata l’ultima volta che hai dormito?».

Alec la guarda strizzando gli occhi, ma lei inarca le sopracciglia, aspettandosi una risposta. Lui sbuffa.

«Un paio di giorni. Ero con Nightlock l’altra sera. Non ho dormito».

Izzy emette un suono a labbra chiuse e allunga una mano per prendere quella di lui, trascinandogliela fuori dal grembo e mettendola nello spazio tra loro. Giocherella con le sue dita e Alec la osserva, riportato indietro ad un tempo in cui lei era molto più piccola e si meravigliava di quanto fossero più grandi le mani di Alec rispetto alle sue. Lo sono ancora. 

«Dunque» dice, lasciando che la singola parola indugi silenziosamente per un istante. «È stata tosta. Prima. Stai bene?».

Alec annuisce, ma le parole gli si bloccano in gola. Izzy non batte ciglio, come sempre, accorgendosi di Alec in modo in cui nessun altro si ferma mai a guardare.

«È dura» continua, «quando conosci una sola realtà da così tanto tempo… non penso che sia possibile un taglio netto. Vorrei che lo fosse».

«Non so come spiegarlo» borbotta Alec, abbassando lo sguardo sulle loro mani unite. Le rivolta, ispezionando le cicatrici da ustione che svaniscono sul dorso delle sue nocche. Il tremore più tenue persiste. «So che abbiamo fatto la cosa giusta. So che non possiamo più fidarci di Idris –».

«Ma vorresti farlo? Perché c’è ancora una parte di te che spera di essersi sbagliata? Già, lo so. Per me è lo stesso».

Gli sorride in modo incoraggiante. Lui le stringe la mano in risposta. Per un istante, Alec va oltre la tuta, oltre la maschera appoggiata sui suoi occhi; è solamente Alec e lei è solamente Izzy, la sua sorellina Izzy, e sono rifugiati nel loro angolo dell’universo dove siedono con le teste vicine e ideano piani su come affrontare il resto del mondo quando tutto il resto sembra essere contro di loro.

«Credi» comincia Alec, la sua voce a malapena un sussurro. Izzy solleva le gambe sul divano, togliendosi le scarpe e infilando i piedi sotto di sé. Appoggia le loro mani sul suo ginocchio. «Credi che potremmo farcela? Staccarci da Idris definitivamente? Credi che potrebbe funzionare?».

«Sì» risponde con franchezza. «Sì, penso che potrebbe funzionare, e credo che tu abbia fatto quel primo passo molto tempo fa».

Alec sorride in modo teso. «E Jace e Clary?».

«Che hanno? Hai sentito Jace prima, è pronto ad andarsene quanto te. Sarà il primo a uscire dalla porta se tu gliela tieni aperta».

«E tu?».

Izzy volta le loro mani unite e preme il pollice su quello di Alec. Alec libera il suo pollice e sbuffa una risata, ma lei lo abbatte di nuovo e gli sorride raggiante in trionfo.

«Serve davvero chiederlo?» chiede. «Sentinel è la mia responsabilità. Vado dove va lui. E lui è te. Lui è Alec».

Lo coinvolge in un’altra battaglia coi pollici, ma Alec le schiaccia il pollice col suo.

Poi, dice: «È come se – è come se stessi aspettando qualcosa ma non sapessi quando succederà. Mi sembra di non potermene stare con le mani in mano. Non so come… vivere, quando mi sembra di essere bloccato sull’orlo di un precipizio».

«E allora non aspettiamo» ribatte lei. «Valentine farà presto la sua prima mossa, per cui dobbiamo solo muoverci per primi».

Alec emette un suono di irrisione, scuotendo il capo. «Quand’è che sei diventata così saggia, eh?».

Izzy alza gli occhi al cielo e gli dà uno schiaffo sul braccio. «Forse quando mi sono resa conto che entrambi i miei fratelli sono dei cretini?».

«Sei sempre stata quella intelligente. E quella coraggiosa».

«Non sono coraggiosa, non quanto te» confessa. «Valentine è ancora la fuori, probabilmente ha affondato gli artigli nella Penhallow, e scommetto che mamma e papà avranno sgomberato tutto il mio laboratorio per quando sarò tornata al quartier generale. Fa schifo. Ho paura, ma – sì. Non abbiamo tempo di avere paura, no? Mamma e papà non ce l’hanno mai permesso».

«Non è solo quello. È –».

«Paura di essere soli?».

«Già. _Sì_. Come facevi a saperlo?».

Scrolla le spalle. «Ti conosco. Non è complicato».

Alec si interrompe. Non è quello che dice, ma il modo in cui lo dice – come se fosse la verità più fondamentale e irrevocabile, una qualche legge dell’universo. Allo stesso modo in cui deve sempre piovere per le strade di New York, Izzy lo conosce sempre, per forza. Lei saprà sempre chi è. 

«Iz…».

«Sai che non sarai mai solo, vero?» lo interrompe. «Mai più. Non permetterò che succeda, per cui non devi preoccuparti di questo, Alec. Ci sono così tante persone là fuori che ti vogliono bene, non ne hai idea. Così tante persone che ti seguirebbero ovunque tu volessi condurle».

Izzy allenta la presa sulla sua mano, avvicinandosi sul divano per stringersi al suo fianco. Alec appoggia il braccio dietro la sua testa e lei gli appoggia l’orecchio contro la spalla, e quando Alec volta il capo i capelli di lei gli solleticano il naso.

«Ho la ronda stasera» mormora. «Con Nightlock, Luke e Veil. Troveremo Valentine prima che possa fare altri danni».

«D’accordo» risponde Izzy, e poi sbadiglia rumorosamente. «Sembra un piano. Ma prima dobbiamo parlarne con Jace e Clary».

«Di cosa?».

«Di lasciare Idris. Cominciare da capo, solo noi, basta Corporate. Dico sul serio, sai. È ora».

Gli circonda la vita con il braccio, abbracciandolo forte, e si sistema al suo fianco. Alec osserva le sue ciglia sbattere e poi lei respirare lentamente, e poi abbassa il braccio sulle spalle di lei e la stringe, e spera, dolorosamente, di riuscire a trovare qualche momento di sonno prima che Jace venga a bussare e che Sentinel richieda che prenda di nuovo la faretra e che New York cominci a bruciare ostinatamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SÌ SONO ANCORA VIVA
> 
> Sono solo stata molto impegnata per Natale con la Malec Secret Santa Challenge, per cui non ho avuto tempo di finire questo aggiornamento per dicembre. Ma eccolo qui, e mi sto affliggendo su questo capitolo da due mesi e non sono ancora soddisfatta ma SAPETE COSA è tempo che lasci il nido. Avanti a testa alta. Il prossimo capitolo è ad alto numero di ottano e non vedo l'ora.
> 
> Non c’è molto da dire qui… ma finalmente, eccovi le risposte. Sono certa che siano altamente insoddisfacenti dal momento che Alec non ha ancora gli strumenti a sua disposizione per affrontarle tutte. Magnus chiaramente sa (anche se: quant’è pura speranza e quanto si rifiuta di rendersene conto?), ma Alec non è ancora psicologicamente pronto riguardo al cosa fare con questa informazione. C’è qualcosa che tuttora impedisce ad Alec di dire la verità, ed è molto snervante, ma volevo davvero cercare di enfatizzare questo senso di tragedia nella storia – si amano, si conoscono, ma non è ancora sufficiente. Le circostanze li dividono.
> 
> Grazie a tutti per tutti i commenti nello scorso capitolo! Non riesco ad esprimere quanto sia d'aiuto leggere i pensieri e le sensazioni di ognuno su questa storia, dal momento che ognuno ha una propria posizione sulle questioni morali ed è molto interessante!
> 
> Venite a farmi visita su [tumblr ](https://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/)e urlatemi nell'inbox!
> 
> Mi trovate anche su [twitter ](https://twitter.com/bootheghost)se volete fare due chiacchiere su questa ff... e cavolo se mi piace parlare di questa ff. Mentre leggete twittate con l'hashtag #ficacoldnight :D
> 
> Lasciate dei kudos se siete arrivati alla fine di questo capitolo e lasciatemi un commento coi vostri pensieri, con la vostra citazione preferita, con le vostre speranze su quello che succederà, un vostro consiglio per il povero Alec... ve ne sarei eternamente grata! 
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo… in cui la città va a fuoco.


	15. Un miglio oltre il pendolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Chiudi gli occhi» dice allora Nightlock. «Per favore».
> 
> «Perché?».
> 
> «Per favore. Assecondami».
> 
> Alec chiude gli occhi e, immediatamente, c’è il palpitare dell’energia cinetica che conosce in modo così intimo, gli danza sulle palpebre, sfiora la striscia traslucida di pelle che la sua maschera rivela.
> 
> «Tienili chiusi» insiste Nightlock. «Non aprirli, qualsiasi cosa tu faccia».
> 
> «Nightlock, che cosa –» comincia Alec, ma sobbalza quando Nightlock si allunga ad afferrargli entrambe le sue mani e guida il tocco di Alec verso il declivio familiare della sua mascella. «Che cosa stai –».
> 
> «Ti sto mostrando chi sono» dice Nightlock. «Non aprire gli occhi». 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera, ciurma! 
> 
> Come va? Scusate il ritardo. Davvero, pensavo di riuscire a pubblicare in orario per una volta, ma ieri ci si è messo il wifi che non funzionava e oggi ho studiato tutto il giorno: nei prossimi quindici giorni devo dare due preappelli, per cui al momento sono un po' presa con lo studio. A tal proposito, vi comunico che dati gli esami il prossimo capitolo lo pubblicherò il 24. E voi? Siete anche voi pien* di cose da studiare e in generale affaccendat* col lavoro? 
> 
> Che dire di questo capitolo, invece? Come anticipavo già a qualcuno di voi nei commenti, sarà un capitolo breve ma molto intenso: Valentine fa la sua mossa e a causa di ciò la città va a fuoco... e le persone che Alec ama si trovano nel bel mezzo del fuoco incrociato.
> 
> Vi lascio al capitolo! Come sempre vi ricordo le note di theprophetlemonade in fondo al capitolo per avere una piccola anticipazione su quanto succederà nel prossimo. Grazie di cuore a chiunque dedichi un po' del suo tempo a questa storia: ve ne sarò per sempre grata. Buona lettura e a presto!
> 
> _Stars_.

“ _Al processo di Dio, chiederemo: perché hai permesso tutto ciò? / E la risposta sarà un eco:  
perché avete permesso tutto ciò?_”

— Ilya Kaminsky, da “ _A City Like a Guillotine Shivers on Its Way to the Neck,”_ Deaf Republic

«Allora ci siamo, eh?» dice Jace. «Lasciamo davvero Idris?».

Alec serra la mascella e si concentra sullo stridio del bollitore, osservando il vapore sollevarsi e raccogliersi contro il soffitto. Izzy lo colpisce al fianco con il gomito e fa scivolare quattro tazze vuote lungo il bancone della cucina. L’odore del caffè istantaneo persiste.

«Alec?» lo chiama, inclinando il mento verso Jace, che se ne sta nel mezzo dell’appartamento di Alec con le braccia conserte a fissare Alec.

Alec espira profondamente.

«Già» dice. «Il piano è questo».

«Basta coi Corporate?» dice Clary dal punto in cui è appollaiata sullo schienale del divano. I suoi borsoni sono impilati nell’angolo, mentre le ali di Jace sono abbandonate sul terrazzo. Ha gli occhi ancora arrossati da prima, ma ora il suo cipiglio è feroce e determinato. «Questo significa che possiamo finalmente dare la caccia a Valentine e al Circolo?».

«Già» dice di nuovo Alec, riempiendo le quattro tazze di acqua bollente. Gli schizzi gli scottano una mano e lui sibila tra i denti. «Non è necessario che veniate con noi. È chiedere molto, e se lo fate, sarete –».

«Okay».

Alec solleva lo sguardo verso Jace. Jace annuisce saggiamente.

«Okay» ripete. «Sì. Sì, facciamolo».

«Okay? Ne sei sicuro?».

«Che altro ti aspettavi che dicessi, Alec?» ride Jace. «No? Come se non aspettassimo questo momento da una vita? Come se io non volessi mettere le mani sul Circolo tanto quanto te? New York è anche la mia casa, e voglio difenderla».

«Idris non dovrebbe astenersi» commenta Clary. Salta giù dallo schienale del divano e afferra la mano di Jace, tirandolo verso l’angolo cottura. «E io non ce la faccio proprio a starmene in disparte ad aspettare che la prossima persona che il Circolo uccide sia qualcuno che conosco – qualcuno che uno di noi conosce».

Incrocia deliberatamente gli occhi di Alec, sostenendo il suo sguardo fino a che lui non brontola, facendole scivolare il caffè sul bancone.

«Non dovreste essere obbligati a dire di sì e basta» dice. «Dovreste pensarci su. Sono serio».

Jace alza gli occhi al cielo. «Sì, beh, quand’è che non lo sei?».

«Jace» lo rimprovera Izzy. Lui le fa la linguaccia. 

Alec sospira. Si allunga verso lo zucchero e ne riempie il caffè, aggiungendo una cucchiaiata extra per buona fortuna.

Non sa che cosa si aspettasse: forse voleva che litigassero, forse voleva che protestassero, che Jace gli dicesse che stava pensando col cuore e non con la testa, che Clary gli ricordasse crudelmente che lasciare Idris è quello che ha fatto anche il Circolo, tutti quegli anni prima, e guarda un po’ cos’è capitato –.

Lancia un’occhiata di lato a Izzy mentre lei soffia sul vapore che si solleva dalla tazza.

Aveva ragione, e la cosa non dovrebbe sorprenderlo così tanto. Jace e Clary sono pronti ad andarsene. Stavano solo aspettando che lui dicesse loro quando.

_Non dovrebbe essere così facile,_ sussurra l’onnipresente e insidiosa voce nel suo orecchio. _Non dovresti allontanarti da tutto ciò che hai fatto senza fare ammenda._

«Alec» dice Clary, allungandosi sul bancone per toccargli il dorso della mano. Alec sbatte le palpebre, sottratto ai propri pensieri, e trova dell’empatia negli occhi verdi di lei. «Sappiamo cosa significa e siamo con te comunque. Sempre».

Alec scuote il capo in segno di resa. «D’accordo» espira. «D’accordo, va bene. _Va bene_. Ma non sarò più in grado di sistemare i vostri casini. Spetta a voi».

«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando» sorride ampiamente Jace. «Non ho mai combinato un solo casino in tutta la mia vita».

«Come no» dice Izzy. «E che mi dici di quella volta che sei volato dritto contro un manifesto durante un inseguimento in auto e io ho dovuto spiegare al sindaco perché ci fosse un enorme buco dalle sembianze umane dove ci sarebbe dovuto essere il suo naso –».

«Va bene, va bene, un solo casino, Cristo! Non rinfacciarmelo» dice Jace. «Sto solo dicendo che – sono pronto. Mi fido di te, Alec. Non staresti facendo tutto questo se non avessi già un piano e sai che ti seguirei persino all’inferno se me lo chiedessi – per cui, io ci sto. Non c’è dubbio».

«Anch’io» dice Clary in modo altezzoso, il naso per aria. «Siamo con te, Alec, ovunque questa cosa ci conduca. Ovunque finiremo».

Izzy colpisce di nuovo Alec alle costole. «Visto?» dice con un sorriso, «Te l’avevo detto».

Alec prende un sorso mirato di caffè. «Sì» dice con tono piatto, «ma Jace è _bravissimo_ a prendere pessime decisioni–».

«Woah, ehi, no» dice Jace, sbattendo giù la tazza di caffè e tirandosi su le maniche in modo teatrale. «Questo che cos’è, _Attacchiamo-Tutti-Jace_? Va bene, provateci pure, ve ne pentirete –».

Izzy ride sotto i baffi mentre Jace assottiglia lo sguardo verso Alec, il suo sorriso sghembo e pungolante. L’espressione di Alec non cambia, ma inarca un sopracciglio come per dire “ _fatti sotto, allora_ ” e la cosa fa sbuffare Jace. Solleva entrambe le mani in segno di resa.

«Voi due avete finito di atteggiarvi?» commenta Izzy. «Abbiamo del lavoro da sbrigare».

Clary ride allegramente. «Allora, chi altro c’è a bordo? O siamo solo noi?».

«Solo noi per ora» replica Izzy. Lancia un’occhiata ad Alec. «Ma credo che dovremmo chiedere anche ad Aline e Helen. E Lydia direbbe di sì, per Alec, e trascinerà anche Raj perché Dio sa che è incapace di pensare con la sua testa. Persino Victor potrebbe essere d’accordo se ci vede qualche guadagno per sé, ma più persone riusciamo ad allontanare da Idris, meglio è».

«Dannazione, se riusciamo a dare alla fuga abbastanza gente, non ci sarà nemmeno più una Idris» dice Jace. «Collasserebbe su sé stessa senza alcun super. E poi rimarremmo noi a ricostruirla come più ci pare e piace».

«Io non voglio ricostruire proprio niente» dice Alec. «Non la _voglio_ , un’altra Idris».

Jace emette un fischio basso. «Per cui vuoi davvero fare completamente di testa tua» dice. «Devo ammetterlo, Alec, non pensavo che fosse il tuo stile».

«Penso che ci siano un sacco di cose di cui forse non ti sei reso conto che sono lo _stile_ di Alec» sorride ampiamente Izzy. «E poi, non è fare di testa sua, è solo – ». Guarda Alec oltre il bordo della tazza. «È quello che avrebbe dovuto fare Idris fin dall’inizio. Proteggere la gente di New York. Senza eccezioni».

«E gli altri super?» chiede allora Clary, «Cioè, gli altri vigilante? Wolfsbane, Veil, Nightlock… pensi che si unirebbero a noi, se avessimo intenzione di formare una qualche sorta di nuovo gruppo? Una super-squadra? La lega della giustizia? Non sono molto sicura su come chiamarla».

«Io sono di ronda con Nightlock stasera» dice Alec. Appoggia la tazza e disegna sul bancone la sagoma della città con il polpastrello. «Cominceremo a Midtown e poi ci dirigeremo verso il palazzo della Penhallow. Wolfsbane e Veil prenderanno Penn Station. Sappiamo che il Circolo ha accesso ad artiglieria di stampo militare e ad artiglieria pesante ed è da qualche parte sull’isola. Dobbiamo solo trovarla». 

Jace si sfrega la mano sulla mascella e annuisce. «Capito. Dove vuoi che andiamo io e Clary?».

«Fulton Street e poi dirigetevi a est verso il One Police Plaza e il Ponte di Brooklyn» dice Alec. Prende la tazza di Izzy dalle sue mani e la posiziona sul bancone come un segnavia. Posiziona quella di Jace a sud, da qualche parte a Lower Manhattan, e poi fa un passo indietro cercando di immaginare la città in generale. Conosce ogni singola strada e angolo buio come le sue tasche, ma non è ancora sufficiente. «Il Circolo prenderà di mira un posto densamente popolato, per cui saranno rintanati nei paraggi. Lo so».

«E quando li troviamo?» chiede Clary, «Come li fermiamo? Non so te, ma io non so come disarmare un missile o impedire a qualcuno di detonare una bomba…».

Alec esita. «Conosco un tizio. Un tecnopata».

____________________

Dovrebbe sentirsi irrequieto. È esausto e va avanti senza aver dormito e non ricorda l’ultima volta che ha visto il letto – ma ogni battito delle palpebre assomiglia ad uno sforzo, e qualsiasi cosa più di questo va oltre le sue capacità stasera. Il vento gli sferraglia attraverso e il freddo si sistema nella suola dei suoi anfibi, e persino il peso del suo arco è eccessivo. Sopra di lui, le nuvole si afflosciano, grasse e grigie di pioggia non caduta, il loro scorrere lento sul tetto della città. La pressione umida riempie l’aria, ma soffoca il suono dei freni che stridono e dei tassisti arrabbiati che si sporgono dai finestrini, e Alec ascolta il suo stesso respiro: ogni inspiro ostacolato, ogni espiro cauto mentre scruta i tetti lontani alla ricerca di movimento.

Ma New York vive in un vuoto di tranquillità, il tipo di silenzio che prelude sempre e solo la neve, e lui non osa muoversi.

Alle sue spalle, l’Empire State è illuminato da cocci di giallo, la sua torre radio immersa nel cielo. In lontananza: un centinaio di diversi grattacieli in lastre di vetro, ognuno dimora di un politico che potrebbe trovarsi molto in profondità nelle tasche di Valentine. Tutto il resto è rumore bianco.

Dev’esserlo.

«Arkangel e Muse sono appena arrivati a Wall Street» gli dice Izzy nell’orecchio. «Cominceranno dai moli. Ci sono un sacco di proprietà abbandonate laggiù. Magari saranno fortunati».

«Mmh» mormora Alec. «E tu? Come va al quartier generale?».

«Nessuna notizia da di sopra. Dovrei essere in grado di entrare e uscire senza che mamma e papà sappiano che sono tornata». Sospira pesantemente. «Ho fatto un backup dei miei registri e ho ripulito il computer, ma dovrò lasciare qui gran parte dei miei hardware. Dio, ti immagini Victor che mette le sue manine viscide su tutta la mia attrezzatura –».

«Iz».

«Scusa. Scusa. Sono solo –».

«Preoccupata?».

«Mh. Sì. E tu? Come ti senti?».

_Calmo_ , pensa. _Mi sento calmo. Come se stessi aspettando qualcosa che non è ancora successo, ma so che succederà. Come se fino ad allora fossi alla deriva._

La notte si muove, un palmo invisibile premuto contro la spina dorsale di Alec. Alec ci si appoggia contro e guarda il cielo, ricercando un’ombra familiare.

«Nightlock è arrivato» mormora nel dispositivo di comunicazione. «Ti chiamo se troviamo qualcosa. Tienimi aggiornato su Arkangel».

«D’accordo. Sta’ attento. Dico sul serio».

La comunicazione scolorisce nell’elettricità statica e poi c’è di nuovo il silenzio. La pressione nell’aria lo appesantisce, lo immerge nella strana immobilità della notte; molto più in alto, riesce a sentire il delicato lambire di una corrente, come se ci fossero delle onde che si infrangono su una superficie che non riesce a raggiungere e non riesce a vedere, e lui è lasciato ad essere colpito dalle sue increspature.

Alec si preme sulla maschera; non si sposta, aderente contro la sua pelle, ma riesce a percepirla. Di solito non la percepisce.

Si tiene perfettamente immobile. All’interno del suo stomaco, un groppo di tensione immoto, troppo denso da sgarbugliare, troppo solido da essere spostato dalla risacca e dal flusso del buio.

Sente il passo felpato di un uomo che atterra sul tetto, alle sue spalle; il delicato sbuffo del suo respiro; il sospiro di accompagnamento. La ritirata di quella mano invisibile contro le sue reni e poi il suo ritorno esitante.

«Sei pronto?» giunge la voce di Nightlock, un sussurro semi-oscuro.

Alec raddrizza le spalle e solleva il mento. Per un istante, lascia che gli si chiudano gli occhi, ma riesce ancora a vedere la città dietro le sue palpebre.

Annuisce. «Sì. Sì, sono pronto. Andiamo».

Percepisce Nightlock metterglisi a fianco, e, assieme a lui, quel solletico nell’aria che assomiglia ad un tocco, come se il pensiero di Nightlock di allungare una mano per prendere quella di Alec fosse in sé sufficiente ad essere tangibile. Alec flette le dita lungo i fianchi e apre gli occhi. Trova Nightlock che lo sta già guardando, New York dimenticata.

«Che c’è?» chiede Alec.

Nightlock aggrotta la fronte dietro la maschera. Solleva una mano come se avesse intenzione di sfiorare la guancia di Alec con le nocche, ma poi cambiasse idea. «Hai dormito un po’?» chiede. «Hai un aspetto tremendo».

Alec scuote il capo e si sfrega una mano sulla faccia. «È successa una cosa a Idris. Non – non è niente di più di quanto non ci aspettassimo».

«Mi dispiace. Vuoi parlarne?».

«No. No, io –». _Se ci penso troppo, perderò di nuovo il controllo._ «Non importa. Dobbiamo concentrarci su Valentine. È _questo_ che conta».

Nightlock fa un passo più vicino. «Sentinel –».

«Lo so» lo interrompe Alec, «lo so. Mi sento solo –».

Smascherato _._ Si sente smascherato. Pensa a tutti quegli infiniti titoli sparsi sulle prime pagine: di vigilante sottratti alle loro identità da una stampa ostinata, di maschere strappate dai volti di super morti che non hanno più una voce da alzare. Un fodero di cuoio così sottile sui suoi occhi non dovrebbe essere l’unica cosa che impedisce ad Alec di sentire il freddo, però –.

Eccolo qui, a congelare. Le menzogne di Idris esposte, tutti i suoi segreti e tutti i suoi super vulnerabili. La città scorticata dai suoi muscoli, e quello che Alec ha trovato all’interno è putrefatto, nero e cancrenoso, e peggio ancora – _sensibile_. 

Alec incrocia le braccia sul petto, ficcandosi le mani sotto alle braccia. Il cuoio della tuta cigola. Si tiene saldamente; si tiene tutto insieme.

Espira attraverso il naso. Le parole che seguono, un sussurro. «Hai mai conosciuto qualcuno che è stato smascherato?».

«Perché?» domanda Nightlock.

«Allora?».

Nightlock comprime la bocca in una linea sottile. «Sì. Sì, è capitato. Troppe volte per tenerne il conto. _Perché_?».

«E qualcuno ti ha mai smascherato? Senza il tuo permesso, intendo».

«No» risponde Nightlock. «No, mai. È – _uhm_ ».

Alec si volta a guardarlo. «Cosa? Che c’è?».

Gli occhi di Nightlock guizzano verso i suoi, scuri e intensi. «È una cosa _che temo_ » ammette. «Il pensiero che qualcuno mi tolga la maschera e poi sappia chi sono e tutte le cose imperdonabili che ho fatto – non è una cosa che riesco a immaginare. Però –».

«Però?».

«Però credo che si stia avvicinando in fretta il giorno in cui non godremo più del lusso delle maschere e delle identità segrete, e saremo obbligati a fare una scelta tra questo e la nostra stessa sopravvivenza per far sentire le nostre voci».

«New York non si fiderà mai dei super se non sa di chi si sta fidando».

«Esattamente. L’unico modo affinché la gente ci tratti come umani è che ci veda come tali. E questa – questa è una vulnerabilità intensa per cui non ho un nome, e non sono nemmeno sicuro di essere equipaggiato a gestirla».

«Non diresti a nessuno chi sei?».

La mascella di Nightlock guizza, ma Alec è attirato verso il taglio della sua gola mentre deglutisce le parole che sono fin troppo sincere, anche adesso, per essere ammesse.

«Lo farei. E l’ho fatto, credo, in tutti i modi possibili che non implicano il rimuovere la maschera dal mio volto» comincia. «Ma la verità in tutta la sua grandezza? Non è una questione che riguarda il _se_ lo direi, quanto piuttosto il _come_. Non so come fare. Sono Nightlock da moltissimo tempo ed è diventata un’abitudine che non so come spezzare».

Ride tra sé e sé, senza fiato e sconfitto, e strattona i fili ingarbugliati del cuore di Alec.

«Posso farti una domanda, Sentinel?».

«Sempre» risponde Alec con franchezza.

«Ti chiedi mai chi sono? Sotto a tutto questo?».

«Perché?» si acciglia Alec. «Hai intenzione di dirmi chi sei?».

Nightlock esita. È solo per un istante, ma Alec lo sente nitidamente. «No. No, non posso. Non posso farlo».

«E allora non importa» implora Alec. «È come hai detto tu, so già abbastanza. Non importano le maschere. Non hai mai avuto importanza, non per me».

L’espressione negli occhi di Nightlock cambia mentre si muove, il bagliore della città vaga sul suo volto e si rifrange sulla maschera; per un momento, mentre si mette direttamente di fronte ad Alec, viene sprofondato nell’ombra.

«Perché me l’hai chiesto?» sussurra Nightlock, «Se sono mai stato smascherato?».

Alec scrolla le spalle, ma non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo. Sente la nuca surriscaldarsi, lo stesso calore che penetra sulle sue guance.

«Non è niente» dice. «È solo che – senza Idris, mi sento come se fossi… qualcun altro. _Qualcos_ ’altro. Non lo so».

«Oh».

«Per cosa pensavi che te l’avessi chiesto?».

Nightlock sonda il volto di Alec, lasciando che il silenzio trapeli e si espanda nella distanza tra loro – troppa distanza. Alec vorrebbe allungare una mano, lasciare che le sue nocche sfiorino i risvolti della giacca di Nightlock, trovare presa e tenersi saldo contro il tira e molla di forze che non può vedere, di molto oltre il suo controllo.

Non è certo di cosa stia cercando Nightlock. Ma sembra triste, silenziosamente triste, rassegnato a sapere che non troverà mai quello che vuole dentro di Alec, e questo fa male ad Alec in un posto che non può raggiungere.

_Cosa volevi che dicessi?,_ si domanda Alec. _Dimmelo e lo dirò._

«Chiudi gli occhi» dice allora Nightlock. «Per favore».

«Perché?».

«Per favore. Assecondami».

Alec chiude gli occhi e, immediatamente, c’è il palpitare dell’energia cinetica che conosce in modo così intimo, gli danza sulle palpebre, sfiora la striscia traslucida di pelle che la sua maschera rivela.

«Tienili chiusi» insiste Nightlock. Alec sente il cigolio del cuoio sul cuoio. Un espiro delicato, stabilizzante, come se un peso fosse stato sollevato. «Non aprirli, qualsiasi cosa tu faccia».

«Nightlock, che cosa –» comincia Alec, ma poi Nightlock si allunga ad afferrare entrambe le sue mani e guida il tocco di Alec verso il declivio familiare della sua mascella. Le dita di Alec balzano sulla sua pelle. «Che cosa stai –».

«Ti sto mostrando chi sono» dice Nightlock. «Non aprire gli occhi».

Alec aggrotta la fronte, ma tasta la mascella di Nightlock, mettendo le mani a coppa sul suo volto, facendo scorrere i pollici sulle guance di Nightlock.

Ma, al posto del cuoio, al posto della maschera, sente solo –.

_Pelle._ Solo pelle. Pelle calda, umana, arrendevole.

La maschera di Nightlock è scomparsa. Se l’è tolta. 

Alec fa per tirarsi indietro, ma le mani di Nightlock coprono le sue, tenendo i palmi di Alec premuti contro il suo collo. Il cuoio dei suoi guanti costituisce una sottile barriera al calore.

«La tua maschera –».

«Mi fido di te» sussurra Nightlock, stringendo le dita di Alec. «Mi fido di te, va bene così. Tieni solo gli occhi chiusi».

Alec espira in modo tremante e sa che Nightlock deve sentirlo, quel tremito lungo le sue braccia e nelle sue mani dove culla il volto di Nightlock con cura, come se fosse tanto fragile quanto Alec si sente.

Con lentezza, Alec trascina nuovamente i pollici sul volto di Nightlock, sfiorando il lato del suo naso, le increspature che gli cotonano le code degli occhi, percependo il solco nella sua pelle dove dovrebbe essere la maschera.

Alec prova a immaginare il volto che percepisce sotto alle mani: che aspetto potrebbe avere la linea affilata degli zigomi di Nightlock, se le sue sopracciglia sono scure quanto i suoi capelli, se ha le lentiggini, o cicatrici, o qualsiasi sorta di imperfezione.

Sfiora con il pollice il labbro superiore di Nightlock e percepisce la minuscola espulsione di un respiro trattenuto, anche attraverso i guanti.

Alec non ha mai avuto necessità di saperlo prima. Se l’è chiesto, ma non ha mai avuto importanza – _chi è Nightlock dietro la maschera_ – eppure adesso…

Adesso, non desidera nulla più che aprire gli occhi, e lo soffoca, la consapevolezza che un silenzio così piccolo e fragile sia l’unica cosa tra lui e il sapere. Sarebbe così semplice da mandare in frantumi. Così semplice tradire la fiducia e vedere quel momento di ampia sorpresa senza fiato negli occhi scuri di Nightlock, il suo volto non oscurato e sincero e aperto.

_Aprire gli occhi e vedere il volto dell’uomo di cui non conosce il nome, ma che…_

Nightlock si appoggia alla curva del palmo di Alec. Alec strizza gli occhi più forte che può, finché una fitta non gli fiorisce nel ponte nasale e dietro le tempie.

_Il volto di un uomo che ama._

«Ci sono cose che ho fatto in quanto Nightlock per cui questa persona non può essere perdonata» mormora Nightlock in quel momento, e ogni parola è un movimento contro i polpastrelli di Alec. «Il mio passato non è limpido, e il mio presente lo è ancor meno. Ho ferito persone a cui tengo. Le sto ferendo ancora, ma posso evitarne le ripercussioni perché, fintantoché indosserò questa maschera, non lo sapranno mai».

«Vuoi proteggerle da questo» sussurra Alec di rimando. «Non devi darmi delle spiegazioni. Lo capisco».

«È questo che mi devo raccontare. L’alternativa è guardare in faccia una realtà molto meno piacevole e molto più egoistica» dice Nightlock. «La paura è una cosa insidiosa. Specialmente quando la cosa che più ti spaventa sei tu e ciò di cui sai essere capace».

«Io non ho paura di te. Non potrei mai averne».

«No» biascica Nightlock. Le sue mani ricadono da quelle di Alec, e Alec esiste, sospeso, in un istante cieco e slegato, finché il tocco non ritorna. I palmi di Nightlock si appianano verso l’alto contro il suo petto, le dita che poi si stringono attorno alla nuca di Alec. Tira Alec vicino. «Ci sono cose ben peggiori che potresti pensare di me».

Bacia Alec silenziosamente, la pressione delle sue labbra su quelle di Alec è pacata, eppure dolorosa, un senso di ineluttabilità trattenuto tra i denti. Alec si muove contro di lui, approfondendo il bacio, cullando il volto di Nightlock tra i suoi palmi, ma Nightlock si discosta, il più fievole sbuffo di fiato che si muove di soppiatto sulla mascella di Alec.

Le sue mani indugiano, e poi cadono, e lui si allontana da Alec; il freddo fa irruzione. Alec percepisce ardentemente la delusione nel suo petto.

«Puoi aprire gli occhi» dice Nightlock, e Alec obbedisce, e lo sguardo raggelante e intenso della città in lontananza lo fa trasalire. Macchie diffuse di luce bianca sfociano nel giallo, e l’orizzonte diventa una gocciolatura, in modo non dissimile al bagliore dei fanali di un’auto riflesso sull’asfalto bagnato.

Ma Nightlock ricambia il suo sguardo, immutato e immobile. Il vento gli scompiglia i capelli e lui sorride ad Alec, sulle sue labbra una linea sghemba che sembra dispiaciuta. L’orlo della maschera gli affonda nella pelle in un modo su cui Alec si concentra.

«Dovremmo muoverci» dice Nightlock voltandosi. «Abbiamo un sacco di terreno da battere stasera».

«Aspetta –». Alec tira la manica della giacca di Nightlock per impedirgli di allontanarsi. «Aspetta, c’è una cosa – c’è una cosa che devo chiederti».

«Oh?».

«Sì» dice Alec. «Avevi ragione, è successa _davvero_ una cosa a Idris, ma io –». Digrigna i denti e va avanti. «Ho fatto una scelta. Per la città, sì, ma anche – anche per me. E pensavo – beh, mi chiedevo se magari ti andava di –».

_Mi sono lasciato Idris alle spalle. E non so dove sto andando adesso o cosa succederà, ma so che non posso smettere di muovermi, e voglio sapere, ho_ bisogno _di sapere –._

Nightlock torna indietro verso di lui, la sua mano scivola su per il braccio di Alec. Inclina il capo come per dire: “ _Puoi dirmelo. Sempre_ ”.

E l’unica cosa che Alec vuole chiedere è questa. 

_Vieni con me?_

Una lama notturna scivola tra i loro corpi ricoperti di cuoio e Kevlar; tra le loro ombre, prive della luce delle stelle e del neon, buio pesto nella sua nerezza. Alec espira profondamente, e Nightlock lo imita, il suo sterno si solleva. L’aria crepita per un’elettricità statica familiare, inarcandosi dai polpastrelli di Nightlock fino alla pelle di Alec, un tocco innescato che spinge sempre Alec verso le cose che vuole dire ma che a volte ha troppa paura di dire a voce nel caso in cui stia chiedendo troppo.

Ma questo non è troppo.

Lo stesso potere elettrico che c’è nell’aria si avviluppa nell’angolo della bocca di Magnus, così spesso oscurato nel fumo dei sentimenti intricati che sono adesso, improvvisamente, esposti così chiaramente. L’espressione negli occhi di Nightlock ha sempre tenuto Alec lontano dalla solitudine, armatura e maschere, pelle e ossa, tutto gettato da parte per la sensazione di non essere solo contro il mondo, o contro Idris, o contro una qualsiasi delle persone che li vogliono morti.

Alec sa che Nightlock dirà di sì a qualsiasi cosa gli chieda. 

Nightlock aggrotta la fronte. «Sentinel?» chiede, stringendo il braccio di Alec. «Non lasciarmi a tirare a indovinare adesso».

Una sirena della polizia si lamenta in lontananza ma Alec sussulta a malapena. È incapace di distogliere lo sguardo, il suo battito cardiaco accelera.

Un’altra sirena, stavolta molto più vicina, il suo clamore più rumoroso. Lo strillo scorrazza su per la nuca di Alec, implorandolo di guardare. Gli formicola la pelle, ma combatte quella sensazione. In lontananza, un ruglio, non proprio un tuono. Qualcos’altro. Un tenue tremore riecheggia attraverso il suolo come scosse di assestamento di un terremoto. Combatte anche questo.

Un’ambulanza gira veloce l’angolo dell’isolato, luci azzurre che illuminano il fianco del palazzo a strisce e baluginano sul volto di Nightlock.

«Voglio –» comincia Alec, ma il vento porta con sé il rumore delle pale di un elicottero sopra le loro teste. Un cipiglio si forma sulla fronte di Alec, ma va avanti. «Voglio cominciare qualcosa di nuovo. Un’alleanza tra tutti i super, Corporate o vigilante, non importa. Ma ho bisogno di te al mio fianco –».

La domanda non termina. 

Un bagliore acceso, accecante, colpisce Alec in faccia e lui indietreggia, coprendosi gli occhi col braccio. Un elicottero piomba sul tetto, un’enorme creatura di acciaio e armatura, il suo riflettore si impenna tra le grondaie e il fianco del grattacielo accanto. La corrente ascensionale getta Alec di lato e lui barcolla in avanti, al riparo dalla luce. Il ronzio delle pale e lo stridio del motore lo assordano e delle macchie solari gli si sparpagliano sugli occhi.

Sente le dita di Nightlock chiudersi attorno al suo bicipite, tirandolo indietro dal bordo del tetto.

«Sentinel, sta’ giù –!».

Alec si lascia cadere al suolo mentre l’elicottero si tuffa per strada, il ruggito delle pale rimbalza sulle vetrate e sui mattoni mentre scompare tra i palazzi, seguito dal riflettore.

Ad Alec gira la testa, gli lacrimano gli occhi, e si inerpica verso il bordo del tetto, piegandosi. Al di sotto, il traffico è bloccato, le portiere delle automobili aperte e gli autisti in piedi per strada, con le mani che si riparano gli occhi mentre osservano l’elicottero volare. I taxi suonano il clacson, e il vento sferza voracemente tra i capelli di Alec e la giacca di Nightlock allo stesso modo, portando con sé il suono di grida.

Ma il terreno ruglia sotto di lui di nuovo e stavolta – stavolta lo sente sussultare attraverso le mani quando si rimette in piedi. Non è affatto un tuono.

_E quello che cos’è –._

Lancia un’occhiata a Nightlock, ma gli occhi di Nightlock sono spalancati, fissi sull’orizzonte. Entrambe le sue mani si aprono lungo i fianchi, i palmi distesi. Allunga le mani verso ciocche di energia discordante che Alec non riesce a vedere.

«Ehi» comincia Alec. «Che c’è, riesci a percepire qualcosa –».

Viene interrotto dallo stridio del suo dispositivo di comunicazione, il crepitio dell’orrenda elettricità statica.

«Alec!» rantola Izzy nel suo orecchio, «Alec, ci sei, mi senti?».

Alec si preme un dito all’orecchio, ma la voce di Izzy crepita, persa nel rumore che lo circonda.

«Ti sento» dice con urgenza. Sotto di loro, un’altra sirena della polizia geme, il suo stridio acuto lacera la notte. Il palazzo ruglia di nuovo, ora più forte. Accanto a lui, Nightlock inspira bruscamente. «Stai bene? Cosa c’è? Abbiamo appena visto un elicottero volare sopra di noi, sembrava militare –?».

«Alec, c’è stato un attacco».

Ad Alec si gela il sangue, il terrore che gli affonda nelle viscere come un pugnale ben piazzato. Cambia la frequenza del dispositivo sul canale del centralino della polizia e, immediatamente, viene sommerso da una dozzina di voci che sbraitano ordini, il suono di sirene che sciama in lontananza.

Riporta la radio su Izzy.

«La frequenza di emergenza dice che ci sono state delle esplosioni sia a Grand Central che a One Police Plaza» dice lei. «Lo stanno trattando come un attacco terroristico, ma la polizia è scombussolata e manca il comandante. Non so cosa stia succedendo, se sia una bomba o un incendio o cosa, ma dev’essere –».

Un’esplosione fragorosa e dirompente lacera la notte. L’onda d’urto si schianta nel petto di Alec e, poi, una supernova: una cresta accesa di fuoco fuso e fumo eruttante dilaniano un grattacielo all’orizzonte, abbattendone le interiora.

Il palazzo della Penhallow. _È il palazzo della Penhallow._

La lama del calore è bollente, la luce improvvisa è accecante. Un assordante rumore bianco riempie l’aria, ad Alec fischiano le orecchie, un rumore simile ad una sirena da nebbia nella sua testa. Mostruose ondate di fumo nero si riversano verso l’alto nel buio, inghiottendo la torre e vomitando cocci di vetro e mattone e travi in acciaio mandate a schiantarsi verso il suolo.

Si arresta tutto quanto bruscamente. Per un istante, silenzio completamente buio.

E poi, sente le urla. Le urla, gli stridi, il panico isterico, sovrastano il ruglio basso ed esecrabile sotto i loro piedi.

«Oh mio Dio» sussurra Alec. Osserva l’elicottero deviare bruscamente dalla sua traiettoria, ruotando di nuovo verso l’esplosione. Il fumo inghiotte il suo riflettore.

Cerca Nightlock allora, ma Nightlock sta fissando a sua volta l’elicottero, la bocca aperta e l’orrore sparso sul suo volto.

Alec allunga una mano verso di lui, ma l’aria pulsa e lui barcolla in avanti. Non è sicuro di star respirando. Non è sicuro che il suo cuore stia _battendo_ , senza parole, uno scampanio del nome di Nightlock bloccato in gola. Vuole afferrare la giacca di Nightlock, la sua manica, il suo braccio – qualsiasi cosa – ma è come se le sue dita frugassero tra la sabbia e lui non riuscisse a spingersi abbastanza in là.

L’elicottero sbanda verso il grattacielo, in difficoltà attraverso il fumo denso che si riversa a fiotti come sangue da una ferita e poi –.

E poi c’è un secondo scoppio – non un’esplosione, ma rapido e affilato e penetrante come un colpo d’arma da fuoco, come un fischio – e l’elicottero viene sbalzato via dal cielo.

Per un istante, Alec pensa che si tratti di un fulmine: un dardo di elettricità bianca che trafigge l’elicottero e strappa via le pale rotanti dal corpo. Ma poi un altro scoppio strappa l’elica della coda, i tubi del carburante si infiammano in una sfera di fuoco, e l’elicottero ruota, giù, giù, giù, e Alec non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo quando cade, come una pietra, tra i grattacieli.

Silenzio, devastante e incredulo, e poi – _il caos_. L’elicottero colpisce il suolo con uno schianto così violento che Alec sente qualcosa fratturarsi dentro di sé. Il sangue gli batte freneticamente nelle orecchie ma non riesce –.

Non riesce a credere ai suoi occhi.

Qualcuno ha sbalzato via quell’elicottero dal cielo.

_Oh Dio,_ realizza. _Oh, Dio, ci siamo._

_Dovevamo avere più tempo._

«Alec!» gli grida Izzy nell’orecchio. «Alec, mi senti?! Alec, rispondi!».

Nightlock afferra la manica di Alec, le sue dita serrate attorno al polso di Alec; il cuoio della tuta di Alec è contorto in modo così teso che Alec riesce a sentirlo bloccargli la circolazione nelle dita. Solleva lo sguardo su Nightlock, le macchie solari gli roteano ancora negli occhi, e trova furia e foga e, soprattutto, panico, scolpito nel volto di Nightlock.

Alec apre la bocca, ma non fuoriesce nessuna parola. Annaspa, ammutolito. Il suo intero corpo è colpito dal colpo di frusta.

«Alec! Alec, Alec – rispondi, dannazione!».

C’è terrore negli occhi di Nightlock e lui non cerca di nasconderlo. Fissa Alec, alla ricerca di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa –.

«Alec!».

La realtà ritorna bruscamente al suo posto. Le sirene assordate e le grida smorzate sottostanti diventano un ruggito. Alec distoglie lo sguardo da Nightlock e si preme un dito tremante all’orecchio.

«Sono qui» parla con voce stridula. «Un elicottero è appena – e c’è un – il palazzo della Penhallow è appena – io –».

«State bene? Quanto siete vicini? Alec? Alec, sei ferito?».

Ha le ginocchia piene di polvere; le gambe sembrano di pietra. Non riesce a muoversi. Osserva il fumo nero riversarsi nel cielo, nubi fitte e scure che scorrono l’una sull’altra, consumandosi a vicenda come vuoti famelici e senza fondo –.

«Sentinel» lo esorta Nightlock, e stringe il polso di Alec così forte che l’indomani avrà i lividi delle dita, se mai ci sarà un indomani. 

Izzy gli grida nell’orecchio – il suo nome disperato a ripetizione – ma se gli sta dicendo dove andare o cosa fare, lui non lo sente. 

Vede solo Nightlock e lo sfondo della luce elettrica e del fumo che si gonfia a ondate. Prende un respiro profondo, sia improvviso che brusco, e il gusto del fumo e del pietrisco che va a fuoco già sulla sua lingua lo colpisce come un pugno dritto al petto.

«Sentinel» ripete Nightlock. Nei suoi occhi, una supplica. Una chiamata alle armi. 

Alec può solo annuire. Non c’è tempo per pensare. 

E poi Nightlock gli afferra la mano, tirando Alec vicino a sé, e il terreno sprofonda sotto ai piedi di Alec. Nightlock solleva un braccio e si innalzano entrambi nell’aria, quell’aria molto oscura e frenetica per l’energia che minaccia di creare un abisso sulla terra lontana e sottostante. Alec riesce a percepirla: tremori violenti lungo in braccio di Nightlock, energia grezza che si riversa dalla città e viene magnetizzata verso i palmi aperti di Nightlock e le dita sbilenche.

Nightlock inclina la mano verso il basso e precipitano oltre il bordo del tetto. La strada è illuminata dai fanali delle auto ma è deserta, tutti coloro che sono fuggiti dalle auto se ne sono andati da parecchio o si sono ammassati davanti alle vetrine, puntando le dita verso la nuvola di cenere e detriti che va verso di loro. Nightlock stritola la mano di Alec e lo lascia cadere – e Alec colpisce il marciapiede correndo, l’impatto si impenna nelle sue cosce ma Alec ha già l’arco in mano, il capo chino e il cuore che brucia.

Nightlock atterra accanto a lui e la gente sul marciapiede si separa come il mare per lasciarli passare, arretrando contro le vetrine e le porte, indietreggiando dal crepitio dell’energia cinetica che tuona nella scia di Nightlock.

E Alec corre.

Corre, e corre, e _corre_ , più veloce di quanto non abbia mai corso in precedenza. La pulsazione cardiaca gli batte freneticamente nelle tempie e il suo dispositivo di comunicazione sputacchia elettricità statica nel suo orecchio, una tempesta di rumore bianco che si fa sempre più forte a mano a mano che il fumo si gonfia tra i grattacieli circostanti.

«Da questa parte!» grida Nightlock, virando verso una stradina stretta, e Alec lo segue, i suoi anfibi scivolano sull’asfalto quando si spinge a mantenere il passo.

Il suolo rimbomba sotto ai suoi piedi, un sussulto così improvviso che Alec incespica, andando a sbattere contro un cassonetto, lo spigolo metallico e affilato lo colpisce al ventre – ma non si ferma, non può fermarsi.

Il palazzo della Penhallow incombe su di loro, sgorgando fumo; l’esplosione ha prodotto un taglio profondo, enorme, arrabbiato, sui piani più alti, una ferita di malta cenciosa accesa da fiamme e una pioggia di scintille. Una coltre densa di cenere nera soffoca il suolo, disseminato di migliaia di pezzi di carta, che mulinano nel vento e vengono calpestati dai piedi.

E l’odore – l’odore del pietrisco bruciato e dell’asfalto e del metallo, rovente e acre, doloroso da inghiottire e doloroso da assaporare –.

Il fumo fluisce dalle porte dell’atrio, vetro in frantumi gettato in lontananza sulla strada. Le macchine sono impilate sul marciapiede e un pick-up ripiegato su di sé sulla strada, il cofano arricciato attorno ad un idrante. E i detriti piovono dall’alto: mattoni e vetro e intonaco e grossi pezzi di acciaio lanciati come giavellotti dall’alto.

Alec si getta un braccio sulla bocca, tossendosi nella piega del gomito. Il fumo gli pizzica gli occhi, ma riesce a sentire persone urlare, e riesce a vederne altre che escono barcollando dalla carneficina, longuette e giacche strappate e insanguinate, facce ricoperte di grigio e strisciate di lacrime più scure.

Nightlock scende dal cielo e, con un singolo affondo delle mani, getta il fumo nel cielo. Con una mano tiene a bada una nuvola, e con l’altra si chiude le dita nel palmo e l’aria si sgombera, la cenere e la polvere risucchiate verso l’alto, scoprendo le poche persone sparpagliate collassate sulle mani e le ginocchia che sputano sangue sull’asfalto.

La forza del gesto si increspa attraverso di lui: il cuoio dei guanti teso sulle nocche, ogni muscolo nella sua schiena che si sposta come placche tettoniche. Fa un passo indietro, reggendosi forte, e solleva le mani più in alto.

Il palazzo geme, uno stridio inquietante, gutturale, di acciaio che si piega e vetro che va in frantumi. Nightlock serra la mascella e spinge, e attorno a loro tutte le luci sfarfallano, l’energia trasformata nella forza cinetica che Nightlock lancia contro il fianco della torre quando questa comincia ad inclinarsi.

«Sentinel!» sbraita, senza voltarsi a guardare, «Sbrigati! Ti raggiungerò!».

Alec non si ferma – supera Nightlock di corsa, balzando oltre il cofano di un SUV abbandonato, atterrando con forza sui piedi, il vetro che scricchiola sotto ai suoi anfibi. Un uomo che inciampa sui detriti gli afferra la manica mentre passa, e Alec si volta di scatto, sollevando l’arco, ma trova solo terrore su un cinereo volto bianco.

«Ci sono ancora delle persone intrappolate!» piagnucola l’uomo, stringendo con forza la tuta di Alec, «Devi aiutarle, devi raggiungerle!».

Alec si libera dalla presa, andando a sbattere contro il banco di fumo – ma questo si separa per lui, stracciato da mani invisibili dietro la sua schiena, che lo sorvegliano, lo spingono in avanti, sempre in avanti, verso il ventre buio e acre dell’edificio cigolante.

Va a sbattere contro un uomo e una donna che superano le porte zoppicando, ma camminano ancora entrambi, per cui Alec li spinge verso la luce della città. Il soffitto cigola e geme e si piega, enormi pezzi di cartongesso che cadono tutt’intorno a lui, l’aria densa di polvere, irrespirabile. Ci è già passato centinaia di volte, eppure il fumo brucia sempre e gli occhi lacrimano e lui non riesce a interrompere quella tosse secca, eppure non riesce a smettere di pensare: _sarà questa la volta in cui non ne uscirà vivo,_ perché riesce a sentire le grida d’aiuto dalla profondità della tomba di pietrisco e cemento.

Alla cieca, Alec allunga la mano verso l’arco, sentendo i grossi crepacci sul suolo, il fragore delle travi d’acciaio cadute dall’alto. Nemmeno la sua vista acuta gli sarà d’aiuto qui, il fumo lambisce il pavimento e lo colpisce al petto ondata dopo ondata, cercando di respingerlo.

Ma riesce a sentire il calore. Fuoco. Un lambire di fiamme, abbastanza vicino da sentirne il crepitio, lo scoppiettare dei cavi strappati e allentati nel soffitto, i singhiozzi di qualcuno smorzati sotto lo scoppio –. 

Alec avanza, schermandosi il volto con il braccio, mettendosi il cuoio della manica tra i denti per smetterla di inspirare boccate di cenere. Muove l’arco all’impazzata e trova un sentiero libero sul pavimento.

L’aria sembra essere più calda.

_Da quella parte._

Ha già visto le cianografie di questo palazzo: sa che ci sono delle scrivanie alla sua destra e le scale a sinistra, ma le grida d’aiuto vengono direttamente da davanti e lui non riesce a collocarle –.

Un pugno colpisce febbrilmente una porta metallica e Alec fa un balzo in avanti quando il soffitto cede alle sue spalle, un rombo di intonaco che si sgretola ed un’esplosione di mattoni e acciaio. La nuvola di polvere è rovente, gli ustiona la lunghezza della spina dorsale, ma poi la sua spalla si schianta contro qualcosa di solido – non un muro. Metallo. Freddo al tatto.

Una lucina rossa sfarfalla al buio: una freccia che punta verso l’alto.

_Un ascensore._

Alec sbatte con forza la mano contro la porta. Il suono riecheggia, e poi –.

«Aiuto! Aiuto, c’è qualcuno? Siamo qui dentro!».

_Cazzo._

Alec preme insistentemente il pulsante sulla parete, ma le porte non si aprono. Poi, si fa scivolare l’arco oltre la spalla e cerca di aprire le porte a forza con le dita, ma non riesce a fare presa e i guanti cigolano sul metallo come unghie su una lavagna.

Sbatte di nuovo il palmo contro la porta. «Cazzo!».

Che cosa può fare? Lui non sa piegare il metallo con la forza del pensiero. Non sa far levitare placche di pietrisco e cemento con uno schiocco di dita, non sa attraversare le pareti, lui ha un fottuto arco e delle frecce –.

Ha un pugnale. Magari potrebbe forzare le porte per aprirle. E delle frecce incendiarie? No, merda, non può rischiare un’altra esplosione che faccia crollare l’intero edificio sulle loro teste, cazzo, ma –.

Si prepara e affonda le dita nello spazio sottile tra le porte, tirando fino a che non gli bruciano i muscoli delle braccia e gli si torce la spalla. Il mondo intero trema attorno a lui, i muri crollano, i soffitti cadono, il cuore gli martella nelle orecchie – _ma non può fare niente_.

Le porte non si muovono di un millimetro. Riesce a sentire le urla dall’altra parte, il pianto, il panico di una dozzina di persone intrappolate all’interno di una tomba d’acciaio e Alec serra i denti e il singhiozzo ribolle, bloccandoglisi in modo sgradevole in gola. La sua fronte sbatte contro le porte. Colpisce il metallo con un pugno.

Se se ne va, queste persone moriranno.

Ma se resta –.

Se resta, moriranno comunque, ma sarà anche lui intrappolato qui dentro.

_Devi andare. Non puoi salvarli. Ce ne saranno degli altri. Devi andare!_

«Cazzo!» urla Alec. «Cazzo. Cazzo!».

E poi, qualcosa di pesante gli si fionda sulla spalla, gettandolo contro le porte con un “oomph”. Allarga le mani per stabilizzarsi, ma quando il fumo si gonfia, non è il soffitto che gli è crollato di fronte o una parete esplosa –.

È una persona. E Alec potrebbe riconoscere quell’orribile tuta da supereroe ovunque.

«Porca puttana, Simon!».

«Posso dare una mano! Posso aiutare!» urla Simon, ma sta inciampando sul pietrisco e procede sbandando di lato contro la parete quando il pavimento si inclina sotto ai suoi piedi.

Alec tende le mani e afferra Simon per la spalla, gettandolo contro le porte dell’ascensore quando tuonano le tegole del soffitto.

I capelli di Simon sono imbiancati dalla cenere. Ha degli occhialini protettivi abbassati sulla maschera, ma ha gli occhi spalancati, in preda al panico, disorientati. Non riesce a concentrarsi sul volto di Alec, la sua respirazione è accelerata e il suo battito cardiaco va a mille per l’adrenalina; le correnti elettriche devono arrivare in massa sulla sua pelle e correre rampanti attraverso il suo cranio, un migliaio di diversi stridi acuti tutti insieme.

Alec lo scuote con violenza, sbattendolo di nuovo contro le porte dell’ascensore. «Simon! Guardami, reagisci!». Stritola Simon sulla giuntura tra il collo e la spalla, obbligandolo a guardarlo. «Concentrati!».

«Sentinel!» rantola Simon, e Alec abbassa lo sguardo e vede che Simon ha il palmo aperto contro le porte. «Alec, ci sono delle persone intrappolate, riesco a sentirle!».

«Lo so!» urla Alec sopra il caos. «Le porte sono bloccate!».

Gli occhi di Simon si spalancano. «Io posso aprirle» dice, e poi sguscia via dalle mani di Alec e preme entrambi i palmi alla parete, procedendo a tentoni sul cartongesso finché non trova il pannello di controllo. «Io posso aprirle, io posso aprirle! Forza, dobbiamo sbrigarci!».

Un blocco di mattoni colpisce Simon alla tempia e lui fa una smorfia, rilasciando un rantolo di dolore. Sangue rosso fiorisce sulla sua tuta, macchiando la lycra di scarsa qualità e gocciolandogli nell’occhio.

Ad Alec barcolla il cuore, ma Simon digrigna i denti e serra gli occhi con forza, concentrandosi di nuovo sulla mano contro la porta.

_Va’ via di qui!,_ vorrebbe urlargli Alec con tutte le sue forze. _Che stai facendo? Esci da qui, adesso, vai!_

Alec si getta di nuovo contro le porte dell’ascensore, affondando le dita nello spazio tra di loro e _tira_.

Il fumo è più fitto, più scuro, più nero adesso, inondandosi dalla tromba delle scale e dagli squarci sul soffitto, e Alec riesce a sentire le fondamenta dell’edificio rimbombargli sotto ai piedi. Accanto a lui, Simon freme, il suo corpo tremola completamente come se fosse attraversato dall’elettricità – ma poi, una scintilla, uno scatto, un ronzio e un gemito.

«Simon!» grida Alec, e l’intero volto di Simon si contorce per il dolore, «Forza!».

Le porte cigolano, metallo che stride sul metallo, ma finalmente Alec fa presa sulle porte e le separa con un grugnito. Il fumo fluisce nello spazio prima che possa sbattere le palpebre, e ci sono delle grida e delle esultazioni e mani frenetiche e gomiti che spingono per scappare attraverso la fessura più sottile. Qualcuno gli dà una testata alla mandibola, e qualcun altro gli pesta le dita dei piedi con un tacco affilato, ma Alec stringe i denti e sopporta il dolore, schiacciandosi tra le porte e tenendone aperta una con la schiena e l’altra col ginocchio.

«Tutti fuori!» urla Simon, afferrando le persone per le maniche, per i baveri, per qualsiasi cosa riesca a raggiungere. Sembra troppo sé stesso, _troppo tutto_ , troppo gentile, troppo disperato nel desiderio di aiutare. «Svelti, forza! Uscite per strada, sbrigatevi!».

Alec sibila tra i denti, le braccia sotto sforzo mentre le ultime persone escono disordinatamente. Dieci, quindici, forse più, ha perso il conto, e metà di loro sono già state inghiottite dal fumo. Il sudore gli imperla la fronte, il dolore si impenna su per il suo polso e gli agguanta il ginocchio. Strizza gli occhi chiusi e inghiotte il dolore acuto mentre la porta spinge contro la sua spina dorsale.

«Andate, andate!» grida Simon. «D’accordo, Sentinel, sono tutti! Andiamo, andiamo!».

Alec guizza via dalle porte che si chiudono sbattendo, mancando appena le sue dita.

L'inferno lo circonda. Il fumo si arrampica da sotto i suoi piedi e lo soffoca, attorcigliandosi attorno al suo collo e ficcandosi nella sua bocca, e il calore, il calore ardente di un fuoco, riesce a sentire anche quello che gli brucia la guancia e gli stacca la pelle – ma è troppo buio per vedere delle fiamme. Urla, ovunque, davanti a lui, dietro di lui, più in profondità nel pietrisco. Abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue mani, incrostate di cenere bianca, strisciate di qualcosa di più scuro – è sangue? _Oddio, il sangue di chi_ –.

Ogni respiro, più veloce, più veloce.

Guarda verso Simon. Simon ricambia il suo sguardo, il suo volto tirato e pallido, gli occhi irrequieti. Ha la tuta strappata; un ruscello di sangue che gocciola dalla ferita alla testa gli si incrosta vicino all’occhio.

E poi, il buio geme, sul soffitto, nel fumo, nelle pareti che crollano – un suono così penetrante e forte e fottutamente perforante che trafigge la schiena di Alec e fa coprire le orecchie a Simon, che si accascia in avanti. E Dio, è un suono che Alec conosce fin troppo bene: lo stridore metallico del calcestruzzo che collassa e dell’acciaio che trema – un peso sospeso sopra le loro teste come la lama di una ghigliottina.

Che Alec sia dannato se morirà in questo modo.

Il fumo gli riempie i polmoni e Alec si soffoca, tossendo e tossendo ma quella tosse secca non smette, ha la gola in fiamme. Allunga una mano verso Simon, afferrandolo per le spalle.

«Fuori, adesso!» latra, spingendo Simon in avanti. «Il palazzo sta venendo giù! Muoviti!».

«Ci sono altre persone intrappolate!» strilla Simon, «Penso che ce ne siano delle altre di sopra, dobbiamo aiutarle!».

Un’esplosione tonante fa piovere cenere e pietrisco su di loro, colpendo la spalla di Alec. Afferra Simon in una presa di sottomissione e lo tira al suolo, gettandosi come scudo sulla schiena di Simon mentre un’intera sezione del soffitto penzola in un accesso di faville e una cascata di calcestruzzo. I mattoni gli graffiano la guancia e un dolore acuto gli fende il retro del cranio, ma preme Simon più fortemente contro il suolo, coi denti così affondati nel suo labbro inferiore che sente il sapore del sangue.

_Non oggi. Non oggi, non oggi, non oggi –._

Simon strilla e Alec grugnisce, un denso fumo grigio che si gonfia e li inghiotte come una nube di tuono, increspandosi e rotolando – e poi, un lampo di luce arancio, feroce, gorgogliante. _Fuoco._

Il calore esplode sul volto di Alec. Afferra Simon sotto le ascelle e lo tira in piedi, serrando la mano attorno al polso di Simon e strattonandolo –.

Simon inciampa e incespica, lo stivale che si impiglia sui detriti ribaltati. Sbatte contro Alec e li spinge entrambi di lato; Alec punta i piedi, tirando via Simon da un acquazzone di pietrisco quando il piano sopra di loro cede, implodendo, sommergendoli di frammenti. Alec inspira bruscamente, ma è un respiro che è tutto polvere e cenere e fottuto _vetro_ , che gli sminuzza l’interno della bocca, e Alec si tossisce nel pugno inguantato, il sapore del sangue esteso sulle sue labbra ora, bagnato, e gli cola verso il mento.

«Alec!» rantola Simon, serrando la presa sulla tuta di Alec, ma Alec scuote il capo, spingendo Simon in avanti. Devono uscire.

Devono uscire _adesso._

Il fascio intenso di luce di una torcia sfonda il fumo, apparendo e scomparendo come il lampeggio di un faro. Alec avanza in modo agitato, conducendo Simon verso il lamento smorzato delle sirene, pregando che usciranno barcollando nell’aria notturna.

Gli vibra il _cranio_ , cazzo, mentre un altro schianto assordante fa collassare il pavimento alle loro spalle, mattoni che vanno in frantumi e assi del pavimento che si spaccano – e poi è sopra le loro teste, un centinaio di tonnellate di malta e acciaio che li seppellisce in una tomba di calcestruzzo, l’aria così calda che ora è _rovente_ , ad Alec lacrimano gli occhi – e l’unica cosa che Alec può fare è premere le mani tra le spalle di Simon e spintonarlo in avanti con tutte le sue forze.

Simon si lancia in avanti, il suo grido consumato dal fumo, e Alec si getta per terra mentre il resto del soffitto si frantuma e i mattoni diluviano su di lui dall’alto come una raffica di frecce.

Atterra con un tonfo brutale, a petto in giù sul vetro frantumato che gli affonda nel mento, le mani strette attorno al retro del cranio dove i capelli sono infeltriti di sangue – ma il peso dell’edificio non arriva. C’è qualcos’altro che preme sulla sua schiena, massaggiandogli la tuta, e lui conosce, quel qualcos’altro, lo conosce bene.

«Sentinel!» grida Nightlock, e anche se Alec non riesce a vederlo, lo _conosce_ , lo _percepisce_ , la pressione della sua magia che si aggrappa ad Alec. Alec comincia a strisciare, trascinandosi in avanti sugli avambracci nella direzione della voce di Nightlock.

«Sentinel! Sentinel, mi senti?!».

Il fumo si dirada, affrettandosi sempre più rapidamente oltre le orecchie di Alec. Il successivo respiro profondo sa di acqua piovana e il terreno sotto alle sue dita artiglianti è un marciapiede e non il sudario spesso della cenere.

«Là!» sente strillare Simon. «È là, è là! Lo vedo!».

Con gli occhi chiusi con forza, Alec si tira in ginocchio, avanzando lentamente verso il suono delle grida e delle sirene della polizia e dell’acqua zampillante – finché delle mani non trovano le sue spalle, affondandogli nel lato del collo.

«Alec!» rantola Simon, ma cazzo, sono ancora troppo vicini al palazzo e il ruggito sovrasta tutto il resto. Alec spinge con forza il petto di Simon, obbligandolo a spostarsi. «Sentinel, oh mio Dio! Stai bene?!».

Alec apre gli occhi; la notte è macchiata di lacrime disegnate col fumo, ma Dio, è all’aperto, riesce a sentire la pioggerellina fendere il fumo, riesce a sentire il freddo davanti a sé e la lama del fuoco alle sue spalle, ed è faccia a faccia con quella terribile saetta bianca e verde appiccicata sul petto di Simon. Afferra una manciata della tuta di Simon e si tira su, sulle ginocchia, le mani irrequiete di Simon che palpano i gomiti di Alec mentre tenta di tenerlo su.

Ma non è Simon che vuole vedere, non sul serio, non disperatamente – e si torce oltre le spalle e trova Nightlock: solo, in prima linea, affiancato dai vigili del fuoco con addosso le maschere e le bombole dell’ossigeno. Con le spalle rivolte a loro, i talloni che affondano nel suolo. La giacca, ondeggiante. I muscoli sulla sua schiena sono tesi, ma un tremore violento s’impossessa delle sue braccia e delle sue gambe, l’intero corpo trema per la pressione.

Entrambe le mani sollevate, i palmi ribelli contro il fumo e il grattacielo sul punto di collassare, tenendolo a bada con la pura forza di volontà –.

«Nightlock!» grida Alec, allontanandosi da Simon, «Nightlock!».

Nightlock sussulta, spinto all’indietro dall’energia catapultata dalle sue mani, ma non è sufficiente. Il grattacielo si piega, il vetro scoppiato verso l’esterno, e poi le mura e la struttura di acciaio trascinata verso l’interno come la suzione di un buco nero, e il palazzo _crolla_ , come se non fosse niente, come se l’esplosione che riecheggia attraverso il suolo sotto ai piedi di Alec fosse sufficiente a polverizzarlo. 

Nightlock sibila tra i denti, spingendo a sua volta con entrambe le mani, ma le fondamenta vanno in pezzi tra le sue dita invisibili, il fumo esce libero, a fiotti, da una ferita spalancata. La cenere e la polvere si sollevano nel cielo e il pietrisco tuona verso il basso sul marciapiede come grandine, una parete di fumo così densa e scura da essere quasi nera, si solleva come un mostro estratto con violenza dalla terra.

Nightlock barcolla all’indietro, gli cedono le ginocchia. Alec barcolla ai suoi piedi, stringendosi Nightlock al petto prima che cada; il suo peso è reale, ma la stretta serrata della sua mano nella tuta di Alec punge quando lui incrocia lo sguardo di Alec e rantola in cerca d’ossigeno.

«Sentinel –».

Tutt’attorno a loro, New York urla come un mattatoio: pompieri che strillano, ritirandosi dietro le loro autopompe mentre il fumo rovente si riversa verso di loro; civili collassati in mezzo alla strada, che sputano e tossiscono e sono zuppi di sangue ingrigito; sirene che risuonano nere e azzurre nella vista periferica di Alec.

«Ti ho preso» esorta Alec, le sue mani allargate sul mezzo di Nightlock. «Ti ho preso, ti ho preso –».

Una scheggia di un qualche detrito colpisce di taglio la guancia di Nightlock in quel momento, disegnando una sottile linea di sangue. Nightlock trasalisce; il sangue gocciola; ma i suoi occhi restano piantati in quelli di Alec, spalancati, risoluti.

«Nightlock –».

Nightlock solleva una mano e preme il palmo contro il lato del volto di Alec – è solo per un secondo, una frazione di secondo – ma la sua mano si ritrae macchiata di cenere e sangue marrone.

_Resta vivo,_ sembrano supplicare i suoi occhi. _Resta vivo._

Alec annuisce, e poi si discostano: Nightlock ascende nel cielo, sollevando i palmi per respingere il muro di fumo, incanalandolo verso le nuvole, dove si estende sul tetto della città come una pellicola di pesante catrame nero. Grida verso i pompieri, latrando ordini mentre le manichette antincendio vengono sbrogliate e rivolte di nuovo verso il fuoco crepitante, l’acqua che si rigurgita sul pietrisco e la carneficina.

Alec si volta di nuovo verso Simon, ma trova Simon a fissare le colonne di fumo, il volto bianco per la paura.

«8-Bit!» grida Alec, «Togli tutti dalla strada!».

Gli occhi di Simon schizzano verso Alec. Le lacrime gli lasciano delle strisce sulla cenere sul suo viso. «Il palazzo – c’erano ancora delle persone –».

«8-Bit!».

Simon prende un respiro brusco che ondeggia attraverso tutto il suo corpo, ma annuisce, e poi si dirige verso una giovane donna crollata in mezzo alla strada che sanguina copiosamente da un taglio alla gamba.

Alec raddrizza le spalle, lo stesso respiro profondo lo centra. Il dolore si irradia dalla base del suo cranio, e i suoi palmi sono logori per le bruciature, ma si fissa su un uomo che afferra con forza un lampione, la tuta scurita dal sangue, e sa quello che deve fare.

Non oggi.

_Non oggi._

____________________ 

Non sa per quanto duri. Non sa quante persone estrae dalla devastazione, quante moriranno prima che arrivi un’ambulanza, quante siano già morte. Non c’è tempo per fermarsi a controllare il battito cardiaco. Non c’è tempo per fermarsi a prendere fiato.

Impila i corpi, grida a quelli che sono ancora coscienti di fare pressione, spera e prega che –.

Dio, non sa per cosa prega. La sua testa è rumore bianco. Gli tremano le mani.

La voce di Izzy gli risuona ancora nelle orecchie. _Ci sono state delle esplosioni a Grand Central e a One Police Plaza –._

Mette giù sul marciapiede la donna che tiene tra le braccia; è disorientata, ma vivrà. La ferita alla testa le si sta già coagulando, e il taglio sul braccio è superficiale, ma la sua pelle risulta fredda al tatto quando lo shock prende piede. Alec le rimuove le dita dalla sua spalla e si abbassa di fronte a lei, sfregandole rapidamente i palmi su e giù lungo le braccia, cercando disperatamente di riscaldarla, ma lei non dice niente. I suoi occhi sono vacui.

Le urla si sono acquietate. Il silenzio è assordante, le orecchie di Alec già insensibili al suono delle sirene e al ronzio degli elicotteri che circolano sopra le loro teste come avvoltoi con i loro riflettori e le telecamere televisive.

Alec vorrebbe avere una giacca da poter mettere attorno alle spalle della donna, ma non ha niente. Mentre si alza in piedi sonda lo svolazzo della carta e della cenere alla ricerca di un paramedico o di un’ambulanza, ma –.

Sente i singhiozzi sommessi prima di vedere Simon, afflosciato sul bordo del marciapiede, la testa sepolta tra le mani e la schiena che trema. Le sue maniche sono schizzate di rosso. La bocca, anche, macchiata di sangue.

_Pensi che abbia mai dovuto fare una rianimazione cardiopolmonare prima? Pensa che abbia mai visto qualcuno morire davanti ai suoi occhi?_

_Non dovrebbe trovarsi qui._

«8-Bit» lo chiama Alec, più dolcemente di quanto non ne abbia l’intenzione. La testa di Simon schizza verso l’alto. Inghiotte un singhiozzo, pulendosi il dorso della mano sul naso mentre ricaccia indietro il moccio.

«Scusa, io – ci sono, posso farcela –» comincia Simon, ma Alec scuote il capo. Tende una mano verso Simon. 

Simon la fissa, poi solleva lo sguardo sul volto di Alec. «Alec –».

Alec si allunga verso il braccio di Simon, tirandolo in piedi. Simon farfuglia cose senza senso, ma Alec li allontana entrambi, tenendo con forza il braccio di Simon.

Conduce Simon verso l’ombra di un vicolo stretto; il buio lo chiama, silenzioso, immobile, le luci azzurre vaganti contro le loro schiene gettano ombre lunghe, tremanti.

Alec fa cadere un cassonetto con un piede – il clangore risuona – ma porta Simon a sedervisi sopra e poi si inginocchia di fronte a lui.

«Che diamine ci fai qui, Simon?» dice tra i denti. «Saresti dovuto rimanere a casa –».

«Lo sai che vivo proprio dietro l’angolo» insiste Simon, pulendosi di nuovo il naso. Ha gli occhi rossi, ma il suo sguardo è intenso mentre guarda storto Alec. « _Lo_ _sai_ , e come fai ancora a pensare che io non possa – _fare niente_?».

«Tu hai chiuso qui» dice Alec. «Va’ a casa oppure resta qui, ma hai chiuso. Non ci torni là fuori».

Simon scuote il capo, ma non tenta di rialzarsi. Alec sospetta che gli abbiano ceduto le gambe.

«Posso ancora dare una mano –».

«Simon!».

La mascella di Alec ha uno spasmo e le sue narici si spalancano, e Simon trasalisce, ma non retrocede. I suoi pugni sono chiusi con così tanta forza nel suo grembo che gli tremano le braccia. Alec se ne accorge.

Simon è terrorizzato.

«Tu» dice Alec, indicando con l’indice la direzione da cui sono arrivati, «Tu saresti potuto morire là dentro».

«Ma non è successo!» esclama Simon, alzando la voce. «E lo stesso vale per quelle persone che abbiamo salvato dall’ascensore, non capisci? Posso farlo, posso aiutarti, tu hai bisogno di me –».

«Smettila!» sbotta Alec con un avvertimento negli occhi. La bocca di Simon si chiude, ma i suoi occhi sporgono, e Alec sa che è furioso, proprio com’è furioso Alec, e la città attorno a loro brucia panico come carburante e loro sono tutti storditi dalle esalazioni.

«Sentinel» lo supplica allora Simon. «Ti prego. _Ti scongiuro_ ».

Alec si lascia ricadere sulle sue cosce, passandosi una mano sul viso; il sangue secco e l’intonaco si tolgono a scaglie.

«Simon, io –».

Gli occhi di Simon guizzano oltre la spalla di Alec, ma poi tornano sul suo volto. Il suo labbro inferiore sporge, e gli si serrano i pugni, e per un istante Alec si chiede quali correnti elettriche riesca a sentire sotto ai loro piedi, correnti di cui Alec non è nemmeno lontanamente consapevole –.

Un’ombra scura passa sul volto di Simon, e poi uno sfioramento di dita – reali e non reali – contro la nuca di Alec.

«Sentinel» dice Nightlock, alle sue spalle. «C’è stata un’altra esplosione vicino al ponte di Brooklyn. Ci sono danni alle infrastrutture. Dobbiamo andare».

Alec espira in modo tremante. I suoi nervi sprizzano scintille. Simon probabilmente riesce a percepire anche quello.

«Posso farcela» insiste Simon. «Ti prego».

«Avremo bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile» mormora Nightlock. La sua mano vira verso la spalla di Alec e la stringe delicatamente, e Alec si volta a guardarlo.

La cenere gli ha ingrigito i capelli neri. Una macchia di sangue a forma di pollice gli striscia la guancia, ma il taglio sottile si è seccato e incrostato. Nei suoi occhi, Alec trova un turbinio nuvoloso: viola notte intenso, plutonico, feroce eppure determinato – ma anche paura, una supplica tenuta sospesa dal più sottile dei fili, ad un brusco strattone di distanza dallo spezzarsi.

Un tremore si increspa lungo la spina dorsale di Alec, riverberando su ogni sua costola. Il suo corpo intero sembra irrigidirsi, unghie arrotondate sul palmo della mano per l’intensità con cui stringe i pugni; sente le cuticole cominciare a sanguinare.

«Sentinel» lo supplica Simon, un’ultima volta. 

Alec si tira in piedi. «D’accordo» dice tra i denti. « _D’accordo_ , però fai esattamente quello che ti dico –».

Viene interrotto da un tuffo di dolore verso il suo ventre così intenso che si piega in avanti, afferrando la spalla di Simon per restare in equilibrio. Simon strilla, balzando in piedi mentre Alec si accascia in avanti.

«Sentinel? Sentinel, cosa c’è che non va, che succede? Oddio, sei ferito? Sei ferito?».

Rantolando, Alec si stringe lo stomaco, le sue dita affondano nel cuoio. _Non sono ferito,_ vorrebbe sputare fuori, ma invece artiglia una sensazione che conosce tanto bene da risultare brutale, la nausea gli aumenta nelle interiora e minaccia di scoppiargli attraverso il diaframma.

_Veil._

Lacrime gli pungono agli angoli degli occhi mentre cerca Nightlock con lo sguardo, solo per trovarlo che si appoggia pesantemente al muro, il volto contorto.

«Sentinel?!» strilla Simon. «Che cosa sta succedendo – voi due –».

Ad Alec gira la testa, il mondo ruota su un asse. Lo stridio a effetto doppler delle sirene della polizia rimbalza sulla parte anteriore del suo cranio nel punto in cui riesce a sentire il suo stesso sangue pulsare. Il sudore gli ricopre in abbondanza la fronte e la parte sottostante al labbro, e poi un’altra ondata di nausea gli si sbatte nello stomaco e gli ci vuole ogni muscolo contratto per impedirsi di vomitare.

«È Veil» sibila Nightlock, ma Alec lo sa già. «È vicina».

«È in pericolo» grugnisce Alec, un picco rovente di calore lo travolge. «Se sta usando i poteri, è in pericolo – dobbiamo trovarla –».

Uno schianto riecheggia nel vicolo. Simon sobbalza, e gli occhi di Alec volano verso il tetto. Non si muove niente, ma, quando lancia di nuovo un’occhiata a Nightlock, lo vede assottigliare lo sguardo.

«E quello cos’era?» sussurra Simon. Nightlock solleva una mano per zittirlo. Inclina il mento verso il fondo del vicolo e Alec annuisce, estraendo lentamente una freccia dalla faretra.

Poi, un urlo. Il fragore di passi che si affrettano lungo una scala antincendio e il tonfo raccapricciante di un corpo che colpisce il suolo.

E Nightlock non dice niente, ma poi comincia a correre, e corre in fretta, un’ombra rossa e intensa che fugge nel buio.

«Alec?» chiede Simon.

Ad Alec serve un respiro per mettersi alla pari. Gli serve sempre.

Inspira. Espira. Guarda di nuovo Simon.

Comincia a correre.

Alec fa uno scatto dietro a Nightlock, quanto più velocemente le gambe deboli e le ginocchia sbucciate gli consentono. Non si guarda indietro: spera che Simon sia dietro di lui, ma mentre il fumo si solleva nel cielo, le grida più avanti si fanno più intense, e più spinge sulle gambe, più la nausea nel suo stomaco peggiora, contorcendogli violentemente le interiora.

La nausea cresce e Alec sbanda contro un cassonetto, facendo un conato verso il suolo. Ha la gola in fiamme, fatta a pezzi dal pietrisco, e la parte posteriore del cranio gli pulsa; quando la tocca, la sua mano si ritrae nera e appiccicosa, e un altro pugno al ventre gli contorce lo stomaco.

Alec ansima, attaccandosi al muro per restare diritto. Non riesce a trovare l’illusione – non ci sono bordi da pizzicare, né strani miraggi che brillano, né mancanza di pioggia dove prima c’era un acquazzone. Il dolore è il peggiore che abbia mai provato – agonia paralizzante e urla e urla – _aiuto._

Veil ha bisogno di aiuto.

Alec digrigna i denti attorno ad un urlo e si spinge via dal muro.

Continua a correre, la sua mano è un pugno attorno all’arco, le nocche bianche sotto ai guanti. Molto più avanti, Nightlock svolta l’angolo, scomparendo mentre il buio lo inghiotte completamente. 

L'aria cresce, un’esplosione di pressione che pulsa, freme, colpisce Alec al petto. Incocca una freccia con le dita che tremano. Il clangore del metallo sul metallo riecheggia verso l’esterno e lui si getta contro il muro alla ricerca di riparo, sbirciando oltre l’angolo –.

E poi balza indietro quando il fischio di un proiettile scalfisce il muro trenta centimetri sopra la sua testa.

Alec si appiattisce contro il muro con un sibilo. Un secondo sparo rimbalza al suolo, e poi un ringhio, il graffio di artigli sul suolo e un grido coagulato.

Silenzio. Respirazione macilenta. 

Alec tende la freccia all’indietro fino alla sua bocca e si sporge oltre l’angolo – ma è Luke.

È Luke, è _Wolfsbane_ , che torreggia sul corpo accasciato di un uomo che afferra ancora saldamente una pistola. Le spalle di Luke si sollevano e i suoi artigli scintillano nella luce soffusa, la sua tuta è scivolosa e gocciola. Ha del sangue sui denti, gli imbratta la mascella, e Alec non sa se sia suo.

«Ce ne sono degli altri! Sul tetto!» latra Luke, e poi Alec vede Nightlock sollevare le braccia e alzarsi nel cielo, le mani ancora tese mentre respira a fatica.

Alec si scosta dal muro, la freccia bloccata sul suo arco, e gli occhi scuri di Luke guizzano su di lui, la paura senza paragoni e la furia estinte dal sollievo. Gli artigli si ritirano nelle sue dita, ma la sua tuta è strappata sul petto e gli tremano le gambe, come se fosse lui quello che è caduto dalla scala antincendio, fino al suolo.

«Sentinel!» esclama Luke. Allontana con un calcio la pistola dall’uomo morto e zoppica verso Alec. «Ce ne sono degli altri sul tetto, dobbiamo andare –».

Luke si affretta verso la scala antincendio e Alec lo segue, inginocchiandosi per dare a Luke una spinta verso la scala. La afferra con facilità, tirandola giù, e poi si arrampica sulla grata di metallo, e Alec è costretto a infilarsi l’arco sulla spalla per issarsi a sua volta.

«Cos’è successo?» domanda Alec mentre Luke lo trascina sulla piattaforma, «Cosa sta succedendo? Quello chi era?».

«Membri del Circolo» ansima Luke. «Li abbiamo seguiti qui da Grand Central – Hodge Starkweather e il teleporta – ma Veil è ancora lassù –».

Viene interrotto da un urlo, e sia lui che Alec guardano verso l’alto. Un’onda d’urto di energia esplode sul tetto, facendo volare le grondaie e le tubature, e lancia oltre l’orlo del tetto un uomo che precipita al suolo, la sua schiena si spezza sul corrimano della scala antincendio. Il suo corpo urta il coperchio di un cassonetto, e il suono che gli sfugge è come uno scatto, e poi un gorgoglio, mentre il sangue schiuma attorno alle sue labbra e la luce svanisce dai suoi occhi.

Il marchio rosso e violento del Circolo è come un marchio a fuoco sul suo collo.

« _Nightlock_ » sussurra Alec, sollevando lo sguardo, ma Luke non lo aspetta, partendo alla carica, salendo a carponi la scala antincendio a tutta velocità.

Alec arranca dietro di lui. Le scale sono schizzate di sangue e pioggerellina, ma Alec spinge di più sulle gambe. _Continua a correre. Continua ad arrampicarti._ I suoi piedi battono un ritmo metallico, lo stesso bang-bang-bang con ogni crescente rampa di scale. Supera il secondo piano, e poi il terzo. Più in alto, ancor più in alto, oltre i fili del telefono e le antenne paraboliche che sporgono dal muro. Sopra il neon prosciugato che annuncia vendita di tabacco e Marlboro. Abbastanza in alto da vedere il pennacchio del fumo sollevarsi nell’aria dal grattacielo crollante alle loro spalle, e poi altre enormi colonne di grigio che si sollevano e avanzano come nubi temporalesche in lontananza.

Un’ondata di nausea si conficca nello stomaco di Alec nel momento in cui raggiunge il tetto, ma giunge assieme al grugnito di un altro uomo scagliato violentemente a terra, il suo corpo gettato di lato dalla collera invisibile di un uomo in missione. 

Alec trova Nightlock all’istante: se ne sta in mezzo al tetto, con i piedi divaricati e ben piantati e il palmo esteso davanti a sé, il suo corpo intero che ansima in cerca d’aria. L’aria crepita di energia cinetica esausta, sibilante, tonante, viva. 

«Nightlock!» grida Luke, ma il vento è troppo forte e ruggisce e gli ruba la voce. «Dov’è Veil? Ce n’era un altro quassù!».

Nightlock si volta a guardarli, e Alec vede la cenere di un fuoco infernale nel suo sguardo, che fa uscire allo scoperto macchie aranciate e tizzoni. Ha i capelli scompigliati, arruffati di lato dal vento, e la sua giacca si gonfia nella notte, e c’è un qualcosa in lui che terrorizza Alec per un istante, nel modo in cui tutti gli uomini senza una scelta sono terrificanti.

«È corso via verso est, sui tetti» l’informa Nightlock mentre abbassa la mano, uno spasmo si increspa lungo il suo avambraccio, e lui deve tenersi stretto il polso per restare fermo. «Veil l’ha seguito».

Luke annuisce e comincia a correre, balzando oltre il muretto che separa questo palazzo da quello successivo.

Alec esita, fissando Nightlock.

«Sentinel, va’!» grida Nightlock, ma il potere gli crepita sulla punta delle dita e l’aria va a fuoco con esso. «Sto bene! Va’ con loro!».

Il dolore pulsa nella tempia di Alec – non il dolore positivo, non quel tipo di dolore che si accovaccia e lo ancora alla realtà. Questo è tagliente e perforante e gli fa lacrimare gli occhi e rende il mondo sfocato ai bordi. Nel suo petto, il cuore batte troppo velocemente e troppo rumorosamente, martellando come se volesse liberarsi, e mentre Alec si preme una mano sullo sterno per prendere fiato, riecheggia uno sparo, spaccando la notte in due.

Il capo di Nightlock si volta di scatto nella direzione di Luke. Un secondo sparo si frantuma contro l’asfalto, e poi, all’improvviso, un uomo giunge volando oltre i tetti, cercando freneticamente di ricaricare la pistola.

Il lato del suo volto è sfigurato da segni d’artigli, macchiandogli i capelli biondi di rosso, ma il tatuaggio del Circolo si vede alla perfezione.

È Hodge Starkweather. Alec riconosce il suo volto: l’ha visto in una dozzina di ritagli di giornale, nei fascicoli di Ragnor Fell, sulla bacheca di sughero di Luke al rifugio. In ogni file censurato che Izzy ha portato alla luce dagli archivi di Idris. In ogni fermoimmagine sfuocato delle telecamere a circuito chiuso che è passato per la scrivania di Magnus –.

Starkweather infila con forza il nuovo caricatore nella pistola mentre Luke lo rincorre, ma il colpo viene deviato quando Nightlock estende una mano e fa scoppiare il proiettile a mezz’aria.

Starkweather si volta di scatto, gli occhi folli e in preda al panico, ma è circondato – Alec e Nightlock davanti a lui, Luke alle sue spalle, Veil che gli appare a fianco. I capelli di lei sono selvaggi e ribelli, il suo labbro è spaccato e c’è un livido che sta sbocciando sulla sua fronte, ma l’espressione nel suo sguardo va a fuoco. Si preme le dita alla tempia e Starkweather collassa su un ginocchio, un viscerale grido di dolore gli viene strappato dal petto, ma fa oscillare la pistola – _bang, bang, bang –._

E Nightlock li devia tutti, avanzando a grandi falcate, catturando ogni proiettile isolato in un pugno invisibile, gettandone i bossoli di lato con il tintinnio del metallo contro l’asfalto.

Veil strizza gli occhi chiusi e Starkweather si accascia in avanti, la mano stretta attorno allo stomaco e la fronte premuta contro il suolo. Grida come se le viscere gli si annodassero in un niente, come se gli venissero estratte dal petto, e forse – Dio, forse è quello che gli sta facendo vedere Veil, perché lo vuole morto, lo vuole morto in modo lampante –.

«Veil!» grida Alec. «Fermati! Fermati, ci serve vivo! Abbiamo bisogno di lui per trovare Valentine, fermati!».

Veil vacilla per un istante, la sua concentrazione scivola via mentre la sua mando cade.

Ma è sufficiente, e Starkweather digrigna i denti, il suo dito già sul grilletto prima che Nightlock possa muoversi o Luke possa contrastarlo.

_Bang._

Il proiettile supera l’orecchio di Alec con un sibilo e Alec contraccambia con una freccia, che infilza il petto di Starkweather, il quale rantola, barcollando in avanti. Alec afferra un’altra freccia dalla faretra e la lascia volare, strappando la pistola dalla mano di Starkweather, ma mentre Starkweather si inclina in avanti, il sangue schizza dalla sua bocca, un suono gorgogliante, in procinto di affogare, nei suoi polmoni che si riempiono di liquido. La sua mano si allunga verso la freccia che gli sporge dal petto, ma i suoi occhi si rovesciano e il suo corpo si fa fiacco, collassando al suolo con un finale tonfo sconfortante.

Alec espira aspramente, la corda del suo arco stretta tra le dita, gli affonda nei polpastrelli.

I suoi occhi guizzano verso Nightlock, verso Luke, verso Veil, ma lo stanno tutti fissando di rimando. Inorriditi.

«Che c’è?» chiede, e abbassa lo sguardo su di sé, ma non c’è niente attaccato alla sua tuta, se non denso sudiciume e cenere. «Cosa state –».

«Oh mio Dio» dice Veil, e poi si arrampica oltre il tetto e corre in avanti, oltrepassando il corpo di Starkweather per raggiungere Alec –.

Per _oltrepassare_ Alec.

_Oh no,_ pensa Alec. _Oddio, no._

Alec si volta lentamente, ma sa già quello che vedrà, sa già dove si è conficcato quel proiettile vagante. Eppure, è molto peggio di un pugnale conficcato nello stomaco, di un centinaio delle peggiori illusioni di Veil che gli stritolano le viscere; assomiglia di nuovo a quel proiettile di quel cecchino, incastrato fra le sue costole, il freddo che gli toglie il fiato dai polmoni, lo shock che si insedia nel suo petto.

_Oddio._

Simon _._

È _Simon_ , e se ne sta lì in piedi, in cima alla scala antincendio, proprio dietro Alec e Nightlock, e si tiene le mani premute contro lo stomaco e del denso sangue nero gli penetra tra le dita.

«Sentinel –» comincia, ma poi gli cedono le ginocchia, e Veil è abbastanza veloce da prenderlo fra le sue braccia prima che colpisca il suolo.

«Wolfsbane!» grida. «Luke, aiuto, gli ha sparato! Che faccio?!».

Il corpo di Alec si muove prima che la sua testa possa mettersi alla pari. Scatta al fianco di Veil, lasciandosi cadere sulle ginocchia in modo così brusco che sente qualcosa frantumarsi, e culla il peso di Simon, abbassandolo sulla schiena. Gli occhi di Simon guizzano sul volto di Alec senza capire, e dietro la maschera il suo volto è già pallido come un cencio e terrorizzato.

«Sentinel, io –».

«Simon» dice Alec, togliendo bruscamente le mani di Simon dal suo ventre. La sua tuta è già impregnata di sangue, che macchia il verde e il bianco di un cremisi intenso, viscoso, che si estende. Alec si strappa via entrambi i guanti e li preme sulla ferita, caricandovici tutto il suo peso per arrestare il flusso sanguigno. « _Simon_ , ascoltami –».

Veil si prende il capo di Simon in grembo, tenendogli le tempie tra entrambe le mani, e Alec è solo vagamente consapevole di Luke che si inginocchia davanti a lui, prendendo il polso di Simon per sentirgli il battito cardiaco.

Gli occhi di Luke si spalancano quando sente il ritmo della pulsazione cardiaca di Simon balbettare. Alec vorrebbe non aver sollevato lo sguardo.

«Sentinel –» rantola Simon, ma gli viene meno la voce. «Sentinel –».

«Simon, va tutto bene» insiste Alec, premendo più forte sullo stomaco di Simon, ma il sangue esce a fiotti da sotto i guanti. «Sono io, sono qui, te la caverai».

«Non puoi –» dice Simon debolmente. «Non puoi usare il mio nome – dovrebbe – dovrebbe essere un segreto, non puoi –».

Simon fa una smorfia per il dolore, strizzando gli occhi dietro a quei suoi dannati occhialini – e Alec glieli strapperebbe dalla faccia se avesse una mano in più – ma Nightlock lo precede, scivolando in ginocchio accanto ad Alec, la sua giacca svolazzante dietro di lui e la sua spalla un calore improvviso contro quella di Alec. Allunga una mano verso gli occhialini di Simon e li getta di lato.

«Veil» dice con chiarezza, «C’è niente che tu possa fare? Distrarlo, togliergli il dolore?».

«Posso provarci» dice Veil. L’ondata di nausea li logora tutti, e Alec si accascia in avanti, combattendo la pressione bulbosa che gli sale a forza lungo la gola. A Wolfsbane guizza la mascella, un rivetto di sangue secco contro il labbro inferiore, e persino Nightlock impallidisce, il volto grigio dietro la maschera – ma Simon rilascia un respiro irregolare e Alec può solo pregare che il buco nel suo stomaco sia anestetizzato da qualsiasi incantesimo Veil getti su di lui come una coperta antishock.

«Già meglio» dice Nightlock, sollevando una mano per scostare a Simon i capelli sudati dalla fronte. «Simon. Simon, ascoltami. Concentrati sulla mia voce. Solo sulla mia voce. Capisci?».

Il capo di Simon si inclina verso Nightlock, ma i suoi occhi sono vitrei e fuori fuoco. Una lacrima gli scende lungo il lato del naso, impigliandosi sull’orlo della sua maschera. Disegna una linea netta attraverso la fuliggine.

_No._

_No, questo non doveva succedere._

Ad Alec si blocca il cuore nel petto.

_Non avrei dovuto permettere che succedesse._

«Tieni duro, figliolo» dice allora Luke, estraendo una scorta di garza dalla sua cintura multiuso. «Tieni gli occhi aperti, resta con noi. Ecco qua».

Il sangue filtra, caldo e appiccicoso, tra le dita di Alec quando Luke rimuove i guanti di Alec e li rimpiazza con un tampone, assicurandolo in fretta con le bende che strappa coi denti. Ma il sangue inzuppa la garza, si riversa rosso sul bianco più in fretta di quanto Luke riesca a lavorare, e l’afflusso del panico lascia Alec in preda alle vertigini.

Gli si annebbia la vista. Preme con più forza sullo stomaco di Simon.

_Non oggi. Non oggi. Ti prego, Dio, non oggi –._

Simon tocca le mani di Alec, le sue dita si chiudono attorno ai polsi di Alec. Alec apre di scatto gli occhi per riportarli sul volto di Simon e sa di avere un aspetto tremendo.

«Sentinel…».

Un calore secco brucia dietro gli occhi di Alec perché, in qualche modo, Simon riesce ancora a non chiamarlo Alec.

(E, a questo punto, Alec non lo biasimerebbe nemmeno, se lo facesse).

«Sono qui» dice Alec. «Va tutto bene, non è grave come sembra».

_Bugia._

«Scusa» gracchia Simon, la sua voce si impiglia alla fine della parola quando Alec diminuisce la pressione mentre Luke fissa l’ultima garza sullo stomaco di Simon. Alec rimette le mani dov’erano più velocemente che può.

«Non c’è niente di cui scusarsi» dice Luke, frugando tra le sue scorte alla ricerca di una grossa siringa ipodermica. Ne toglie il tappo con i denti, si scambia un’occhiata con Veil, e poi spinge la punta dell’ago nella coscia di Simon.

Simon non sussulta nemmeno. O l’incantesimo di Veil è abbastanza forte da accecarlo, oppure è il dolore a renderlo cieco, e Alec non vuole sapere quale sia l’opzione corretta.

«No, io –» Simon si soffoca. La sua stretta è debole attorno al polso di Alec, la sua forza sta svanendo. «Sentinel io – ti ho promesso –».

«Non osare» lo mette in guardia Alec, «non azzardarti nemmeno».

«Ma ti ho promesso –». Sputacchia e una sottile nuvola rossa gli cosparge i denti. Alec non riesce a ignorare il modo in cui il cipiglio di Nightlock si serra. «Ti ho promesso che non mi sarei messo in mezzo –».

«E io ti torchierò a riguardo lunedì quando saremo tornati in ufficio e staremo di nuovo bisticciando alla macchinetta del caffè» dice Alec tra i denti. «Non la scamperai facilmente. Solo –».

_Solo, non adesso._

Alec non può farcela. La sua presa sulla realtà sta scivolando e la città è già in fiamme attorno a loro e il dolore nel suo petto lo sta facendo delirare –.

«Si dissanguerà se non troviamo dell’aiuto concreto» mormora Nightlock vicino all’orecchio di Alec. «Ogni pronto soccorso in città sarà pieno stanotte, ma conosco una persona che può aiutarci. È una guaritrice».

«Farò qualsiasi cosa» lo supplica Alec. «Dimmi solo dove devo andare –».

In lontananza, la città ruglia, una qualche bestia viva si sta scatenando tra le sue vene diventate strade. Lo sguardo di Alec vola all’orizzonte, alla ricerca di un’altra eruzione di fumo, di un’altra palla di fuoco che esplode nel buio, ma non c’è niente. Gli strobi dei proiettori e delle sirene illuminano il bassoventre del cielo in lampi di un azzurro intenso e accecante.

È il caos. È peggio del caos. E Alec non ha idea di cosa stia succedendo, non ha idea di dove siano Jace e Clary, non ha la più pallida idea se Magnus sia al sicuro, ovunque si trovi. E non vuole pensare a quanto potrebbe essere lontano l’amica di Nightlock, o come faranno a trasportare lì Simon quando le strade sono colme di violenza e di uomini che sono in grado di sparare fuoco dalle mani –.

Comincia a tremare – il panico fruga dentro di lui – ma le mani di Nightlock raggiungono le sue nel punto in cui premono sullo stomaco di Simon, i suoi palmi che coprono i dorsi delle nocche di Alec, e stringe.

«Sentinel, resta con me» lo esorta Nightlock. «Lui ha bisogno di te».

Alec apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma poi il suo dispositivo di comunicazione comincia a vibrare, uno sputacchiare di rumore bianco così intenso da farlo trasalire. Lo sente anche Simon, perché la sua faccia si contorce in una smorfia ancor peggiore, e volta il capo di lato, premendo il naso contro il ginocchio di Veil.

«– Alec?!» crepita Jace nella frequenza. «Alec, per Dio, rispondi! Alec!». 

Alec rimuove una mano da Simon, tenendosi un dito contro l’orecchio. Nightlock si mette in ginocchio per chinarsi su Simon, premendo con forza sulle bende, l’altra mano di Alec bloccata sotto le sue dita. Simon geme di dolore, il capo che sferza da una parte all’altra, e il dispositivo di comunicazione di Alec che ruggisce nuovamente di elettricità statica.

«Arkangel?!» dice Alec, «Ehi, Arkangel, rispondi, stai bene? State tutti bene?».

«Alec!» urla di nuovo Jace, ma ha il respiro pesante e gli distorce la voce. «Alec, siamo al One Police Plaza ed è un cazzo di casino, dovete venire qui più in fretta che potete! Abbiamo bisogno di rinforzi!».

«Che sta succedendo?! Sei ferito? Muse è lì con te?».

«Alec, cazzo –! C’è – c’è il Circolo qui, sono in troppi – il pirocinetico! Crzzzzzt –».

«Arkangel!».

Jace grugnisce, e poi il collegamento esplode di elettricità statica, uno schianto assordante e il graffiare della ghiaia.

«Arkangel?» tuona Alec, «Arkangel, rispondi! Muse? C’è qualcuno lì? Porca puttana, che qualcuno mi risponda! Arkangel!».

«Sono in pericolo?» domanda Luke, sollevando di colpo lo sguardo. «Dove?».

«Cazzo» sussurra Alec, ma i suoi occhi ricadono sul volto contorto di Simon, e assomiglia ad un pugnale che gli squarcia il petto in due. Non può lasciare Simon. Non può essere in due posti contemporaneamente. «Sono al One Police Plaza, Arkangel ha detto che hanno bisogno di rinforzi –».

Si preme con forza il dito contro l’orecchio. «Dannazione, Arkangel, _rispondi_!».

«C’è stata un’esplosione anche al One Police Plaza» dice Veil. La paura la tradisce, un tremore nella voce mentre stringe forte la testa di Simon tra i palmi. «L’ho sentito alla radio della polizia».

«È a mezz’ora da qui, non arriveremo mai in tempo» grugnisce Luke. «Sentinel, c’è nessun altro che puoi chiamare?».

«Provo a –».

«Vado io» dice Nightlock. «Non devo correre. Posso arrivarci più in fretta».

Ad Alec si ferma il cuore. «Nightlock, no –».

«La mia amica lavora al Bellevue, non è lontano» dice Nightlock con serietà. «Si fa chiamare Witchlight, ma il suo nome è Catarina. Chiedi di lei e dalle il mio nome. Aiuterà Simon, te lo prometto».

«No, voglio dire –» ci prova Alec, «non puoi –».

I guanti di Nightlock sono intrisi del sangue di Simon quando si ritrae e fa cenno a Luke di prendere il suo posto. Si volta sulle ginocchia verso Alec e osserva la sua mano per un istante prima di allungarla per circondare la guancia di Alec. Il tocco è fugace, ma lascia una macchia rossa sotto la maschera di Alec.

«Portalo al sicuro» ordina Nightlock, «e trovami dopo. Ma io devo andare da Valentine».

«Farai meglio a uscirne vivo» dice Alec tra i denti. «Promettimelo».

Nightlock evoca un sorriso avvizzito.

«Non è ancora riuscito nessuno a uccidermi» dice, e poi è in piedi, e Alec è colpito dal tuffo freddo della notte che piomba nello spazio accanto a sé. Nightlock si erge dritto, il corpo lungo e la giacca che sferza nel vento, un mantello rosso come il sangue dietro di lui. Flette le dita, il potere invisibile crepita nei palmi delle sue mani.

«State attenti» dice Nightlock. «Tutti quanti».

E poi scompare, sollevandosi nel cielo tra un battito di ciglia e l’altro, e Alec rimane su un precipizio, con il ruggito delle strade della città molto più in basso rispetto a lui, un picco intransitabile sopra di sé e davanti a sé _il suo amico_ che si dissangua per terra.

«Cazzo» impreca Alec. «Cazzo!».

____________________

New York è stata squarciata, eviscerata e sventrata dal ventre alla gola.

Uno spesso tappeto di cenere copre il suolo. Frammenti di carta vorticano nel vento, e ogni folata porta con sé una pioggia di detriti e l’olezzo del fuoco. Gli allarmi delle automobili risuonano al buio; i taxi gialli abbandonati con i fari accesi sul marciapiede.

Ci sono persone che si accucciano sul ciglio della strada, coperte di cenere e sangue secco, gli occhi vuoti, i corpi alla deriva. Il vetro cosparge la strada a causa delle vetrine mandate in frantumi per la ricerca spasmodica di acqua o medicinali o registratori di cassa non sorvegliati.

Più avanti, inginocchiate vicino ad un idrante che rigurgita acqua, due ragazze provano disperatamente a rianimare un’amica, scuotendole le spalle e spingendole sul petto. Ha l’attaccatura dei capelli incrostata di sangue; Alec non pensa che respiri ancora. Deve distogliere lo sguardo. Non può fermarsi ad aiutare.

Alec tiene Simon per le braccia e Luke lo tiene per le gambe e Veil corre loro accanto, parlando a Simon come una macchinetta, cercando invano di impedirgli di perdere coscienza. Simon non è pesante, ma è un peso morto, il dolore gorgoglia sotto la sua pelle dove nemmeno Veil può arrivare.

Le sirene lontane della polizia stridono sotto la pelle di Alec. L’adrenalina lo fa incespicare nella canaletta di scolo e gli bruciano le braccia, gli fanno male le cosce, ma –.

Ma non può far cadere Simon. Non importa che non riesca più a sentirsi le mani. Non importa.

Alec solleva Simon sotto le ascelle ma Simon urla, il suo corpo si ripiega su sé stesso, una macchia rossa e fresca scurisce la garza marrone stretta attorno al suo stomaco.

_Quanto sangue ha perso? Troppo. Troppo e non ha ancora smesso._

_Non terrà duro ancora per molto._

Alec non vuole sapere se il proiettile che gli si è conficcato nello stomaco gli sta scivolando attraverso le viscere come fossero burro; non vuole pensare a quanto sangue può ancora permettersi di perdere prima che la ferita diventi fatale –.

«Ehi, Simon» dice allora Veil, scuotendogli un braccio. «Simon, Simon, sei ancora con noi? Siamo quasi arrivati, tieni duro –».

«Continua a farlo parlare» la esorta Luke. «Non lasciare che perda i sensi. Siamo quasi arrivati!».

Alec solleva lo sguardo: le luci del Bellevue scintillano in lontananza, una torre di finestre gialle che illumina il buio. Ombre lunghe e imponenti serpeggiano sulla strada, diffondendosi sui resti di un elicottero abbattuto. Alec non sa se sia lo stesso di prima, ma i suoi pezzi sono sparpagliati e la sua carcassa giace fumante in un cratere scavato nell’asfalto.

Ci sono dei corpi sparsi sul marciapiede: il pilota sbalzato fuori, soldati in uniforme che giacciono a faccia in giù nella sporcizia, scagliati via dall’impatto, gli arti contorti e piegati e irriconoscibili. Il fuoco brucia tra i detriti, fiamme che indugiano e leccano l’acciaio e l’alluminio ma non trovano niente da bruciare. Cuociono a fuoco lento e crepitano e muoiono, e poi niente.

Solo il silenzio.

La strada è deserta. Non c’è nessuno nelle vicinanze, nessuno che grida nell’ombra dei grattacieli torreggianti, nessuno che pratica febbrili rianimazioni cardiopolmonari sul marciapiede. Non ci sono sopravvissuti.

«Cazzo» dice Luke e Alec osserva i suoi artigli ritirarsi nelle dita nel punto in cui afferra i polpacci di Simon ancora più forte. «Cos’ha fatto quel bastardo –».

Non c’è tempo per questo e lo sanno entrambi. Luke si lancia un’occhiata alle spalle, poi incrocia lo sguardo di Alec e Alec annuisce. Aumentano il passo, il che fa ballonzolare Simon, e il suo grido è acuto, ma le porte dell’ospedale sono a distanza di lancio.

Alec trascinerà tutti lì a carponi se necessario. Stanotte non lascerà morire nessun altro che possa salvare.

____________________ 

Il pronto soccorso è come una zona di guerra: ci sono delle strisce di sangue sul pavimento, arancio sotto alle luci fluorescenti, e puzzano di ferro. Vestiti strappati e camici rovinati sono stati calpestati da migliaia di piedi, e ogni superficie disponibile – letti, sedie, schedari rovesciati – è piena zeppa di persone che si contorcono per il dolore o che fissano il soffitto con un’espressione vacua nello sguardo inespressivo. I paramedici irrompono dalle porte chiamando un medico a gran voce, mentre gli infermieri si destreggiano nella bufera di persone che competono per ottenere la loro attenzione, tenendo in alto le mani zuppe di sangue mentre persone morenti afferrano i loro camici quando passano loro vicino.

Il fracasso non assomiglia a niente che Alec abbia mai sentito: tutte le urla, tutte le grida condensate in un unico posto, lo stridio delle ruote delle barelle sul pavimento di linoleum, lo sferragliare dei carrelli spinti per terra e razziati alla ricerca di garze e di morfina, lo schianto di porte che si aprono e si chiudono e si aprono e si chiudono.

Veil si fa strada a spintoni tra la folla, ma lei è più bassa e più magra di Alec e Luke, e la perdono fin troppo facilmente tra l’assalto di agonia e respiri morenti e l’olezzo pungente della pelle bruciata e del sangue che gorgoglia.

C’è un signore anziano steso su una barella contro il muro, gli manca la metà inferiore della gamba sinistra. La pelle è mutilata, l’osso distrutto, fatto scoppiare con violenza, e il materasso è zuppo di sangue. Il suo volto è spettralmente pallido, il respiro gli gonfia a malapena il petto; i suoi occhi, già chiusi. Non lo sta guardando nessuno. Forse un dottore ha già deciso che è una causa persa. Forse non è ancora il suo turno perché gli infermieri si occupino di lui.

Il terrore riempie lo stomaco di Alec come catrame, premendogli contro il diaframma dall’interno. Una donna con uno stetoscopio attorno al collo passa accanto a Luke con uno spintone e gli fa cadere una delle gambe di Simon. Il piede di Simon colpisce il suolo e uno stridio spezzato di dolore gli viene strappato dalla bocca, gli occhi serrati con forza.

«Dobbiamo trovare Catarina» dice Alec, ma Dio, non sa nemmeno che aspetto abbia, come dovrebbe fare a individuarla –.

No _._

_No, lo sai eccome che aspetto ha. Lo sai._

Deve trattarsi della stessa Cat che Alec ha incontrato tutti quei mesi prima, quella che gli ha salvato la vita sul divano nell’appartamento di Magnus, che gli ha estratto un proiettile dal petto mentre lui perdeva e riacquistava coscienza, febbricitante. Quella con la magia guaritrice, il bagliore azzurro, il volto gentile.

Si ricorda che aspetto aveva mentre si chinava su di lui, il modo in cui le sue mani erano fredde.

Luke grugnisce, togliendo Simon dalle braccia di Alec e issandoselo contro il petto. Ci sono delle persone che li guardano adesso, persone che fissano i due super mascherati che stringono con forza l’amico caduto tra loro, e forse stanno pensando “ _oh, dev’essere molto grave, ha ucciso anche uno di loro_ ”, o forse stanno pensando “ _bene, è ciò che si meritano_ ”, ma Alec si rifiuta di incrociare anche uno solo dei loro sguardi.

Scandaglia la folla. Deve trovare Cat.

«Va’ a cercarla» lo esorta Luke. «Ci penso io a lui, tu va’!».

Alec annuisce e poi si infila tra la folla, scivolando tra corpi e schivando paramedici che si affrettano tra la sala operatoria e il parcheggio delle ambulanze, le loro radio farfugliano per l’elettricità statica e il centralino. Alec scivola su una macchia di sangue sul pavimento e si schianta contro la reception, solo per essere tolto di mezzo a spallate da qualcun altro che compete per avere attenzione. La punta aguzza di un gomito gli affonda nella schiena, impalando un ematoma. Un’altra mano lo afferra per il colletto della tuta e lo trascina all’indietro, scagliandolo contro il petto di un altro uomo. Una donna gli strilla nell’orecchio, schiaffeggiandogli un braccio, ancora e ancora e ancora, isterica –.

Troppa gente. C’è troppa gente, e lui non ha tempo, perché Simon non è come lui, a Simon non hanno mai _sparato_ prima, cazzo, Simon non ha vent’anni di pratica in sorridi-e-sopporta-il-dolore. Non ha tempo, perché Nightlock è corso da Jace e Clary, e potrebbero star morendo a loro volta per quanto ne sa Alec, e la città sta andando in pezzi alle giunture prima che Alec possa provare a raccoglierne i cocci e –.

E lui non ha nemmeno rivolto un pensiero a Magnus, ma lo colpisce come un’esplosione al petto, infilzandolo dritto al cuore, perché, _cazzo_ – non sa nemmeno dove sia Magnus, o se stia bene, o –.

Alec digrigna i denti e si issa sul bancone della reception, e il silenzio discende tra la folla. E Dio, così è molto peggio, perché all’improvviso riesce a vedere ogni volto pallido e strisciato di sangue che lo fissa, a occhi spalancati e disperato e che spera, _che prega,_ che questo sconosciuto mascherato sia capace di salvarlo.

Dovrebbe strapparsi via la maschera, qui e ora. Disfarsi delle false promesse. Mostrare a tutti loro che è fottutamente terrorizzato anche lui.

Ricerca nella massa di gente una persona che riconosca. Vede un padre che culla il figlio tra le braccia. Una donna che singhiozza sul pavimento. Un gruppo di agenti che trascinano il loro sergente tra di loro, ma la sua uniforme è strappata e ha la pelle bruciata e annerita. Il primo medico che Alec individua è un uomo con un camice, e poi c’è un’infermiera con delle impronte insanguinate schizzate sul petto, ma poi –.

Poi incrocia lo sguardo di una donna in fondo alla folla: camice azzurro, stetoscopio avvolto attorno al collo, treccine scure raccolte sul capo. Tiene un bambino tra le braccia, ha delle garze attorno agli occhi e le sta piangendo sul collo, ma per una frazione di secondo la donna si ferma e ricambia lo sguardo di Alec. Le si spalancano le narici, come se avesse inspirato. Sgrana gli occhi.

È Cat. Non è come se la ricorda Alec – lui non ricorda _niente_ oltre alla sensazione delle mani di Magnus sulle sue guance, e il baglio azzurro della magia di Cat che lo ricuce, e la sua voce – ma è lei. Sa che è lei.

Glielo legge negli occhi.

Alec si muove per saltare giù dal bancone, ma Cat solleva una mano – _aspetta,_ mima con le labbra. _Arrivo subito._

«Aspetta!» la chiama Alec, ma è troppo tardi – un uomo gli afferra la gamba, strattonandogli freneticamente la tuta (“ _Aiuto! Aiutami, ti prego!_ ”) e Alec abbassa lo sguardo solo per un secondo, ma –.

Poi, lei scompare. Cat è scomparsa, reinghiottita dalla folla. Ad Alec si blocca il respiro, il panico di annegare gli si riversa nel petto. I suoi occhi guizzano da volto a volto, ma non la vede più.

_Dov’è andata, dov’è andata –._

Il cuore gli balza in gola, schiacciandogli la trachea. Gli accelera il respiro. Riesce a sentirsi perdere il controllo. Riesce a –.

Qualcuno gli afferra il polpaccio dall’altra parte del bancone e lui si volta bruscamente, sottraendosi al tocco – ma c’è Cat dietro di lui e fa un passo indietro e solleva le mani sulla difensiva.

«Uoah, Sentinel, sono io» dice, e Alec per poco non si mette a _piangere_ , cazzo. Salta giù dal bancone, gli cedono entrambe le ginocchia, e Cat lo afferra per il braccio prima che possa accasciarsi al suolo.

«Che ci fai qui, sei ferito?» chiede. I suoi occhi rimuginano su di lui, le mani gli afferrano la tuta; è coperto di sangue che non è suo. Sembra che sia appena uscito da una tomba. «Chi ti ha mandato qui? Magnus sta bene?».

_Magnus –._

«Ci ha mandato Nightlock» risponde Alec. «Hanno sparato ad un amico, ha bisogno di aiuto, lui – ha perso moltissimo sangue – Nightlock ha detto che ci avresti aiutato –». _Come hai aiutato me._

«Dov’è Nightlock?».

«È andato da Arkangel e Muse –».

«Non era ferito? Stava bene?».

« _Sì_ » sussurra Alec. «Sì, sta bene, ma devo andare da lui –».

«Portami dal tuo amico» dice Cat. Il suo tono fende tutte le parole ancora bloccate sulla lingua di Alec e lui riesce solo ad annuire. Lei gli afferra il braccio, il cerchio delle sue dita è come una morsa, e Alec si fa strada a spintoni tra la folla.

Gli si contorce lo stomaco e la vista comincia a limitarsi, annerendosi ai bordi. Si sente il sapore della bile in bocca e si volta a guardare Cat e anche lei ha una smorfia sul volto, ma poi –.

«Sentinel! Sentinel, da questa parte!».

Sente Veil prima di vederla, accovacciata in un angolo tra due distributori automatici: Luke è sul pavimento alle sue spalle, Simon è tra le sue braccia ma mortalmente immobile, _oh, Dio –._

_Sono arrivato troppo tardi._

«Cos’è successo?» domanda Cat, superando Alec. Luke stende Simon per terra e Cat si lascia cadere al suo fianco, le sue mani ovunque, distese sul petto di Simon, sulla sua tuta strappata, sulle garze strette attorno al suo stomaco. Le dita svolazzano sulle bende.

«Gli hanno sparato?» chiede. «Con che tipo di proiettile, lo sapete?».

«È stato il Circolo» dice Luke. Simon geme debolmente, ma tiene ancora gli occhi chiusi, il viso mortalmente pallido. «Eravamo a Grand Central quando c’è stata l’esplosione, ma gli uomini di Valentine erano ancora nella zona. Li abbiamo inseguiti fino all’edificio della Penhallow, ma –».

«Un normale calibro 45, credo» lo interrompe Veil, accucciandosi vicino a Cat. Le manca la voce. «È successo così in fretta, non era nemmeno lì, e poi gli –».

«È fortunato» dice Cat, ma la ruga tra le sue sopracciglia si fa più profonda. Preme entrambi i palmi sulla ferita. «Gli si è rotta la milza, ma non ha perso tutto il sangue che avrebbe dovuto perdere. Riesco a sentire la firma energetica di Nightlock su di lui, deve aver fatto qualcosa per rallentare la perdita di sangue. Gli ha dato abbastanza tempo».

Cat guarda Alec oltre la propria spalla. «Sentinel» dice. Le sue mani cominciano a mandare bagliori azzurri. «Se la caverà. Posso salvarlo».

Ad Alec viene da piangere.

«Grazie» sussurra. _Grazie._

____________________ 

Alec fugge all’esterno quando l’odore del sangue diventa troppo intenso e comincia a girargli la testa. Ha un sapore di morte nella bocca e desidera disperatamente dell’acqua, ma la notte in cui brama la pioggia, questa è introvabile.

La notte è calda e secca e manda un cattivo presagio. Il fumo è come un sudario sulla città e il fuoco ha rubato tutta l’umidità dell’aria e gli spacca le labbra. Anche le sue mani sono incrostate del sangue di Simon, secco e diventato marrone sulla sua pelle nuda, aggrumato sotto le sue unghie mangiucchiate. Non sa cosa sia successo ai suoi guanti. Forse li ha lasciati su quel tetto.

Alec si ferma, i suoi ingranaggi smettono di funzionare. Il suo corpo si affloscia per lo sfinimento. La luce azzurra dell’ambulanza è come un’emorragia sulla sua schiena e un paramedico lo supera bruscamente, ma Alec non lo sente. Si fissa le mani, sfregandosi il pollice sul dorso delle nocche; il sangue si toglie a scaglie, rivelando la sua vecchia cicatrice da ustione sottostante, ma la sua pelle è ancora macchiata di un rosso sbiadito e questo non cambia, non importa con quanta forza vi affondi con l’unghia.

Espira in modo tremulo e si chiude le dita nei palmi, serrandoli lungo i fianchi. Sopra la sua testa, il riflettore di un elicottero passa al setaccio la fiancata dell’ospedale. È troppo lontano per udirlo.

È come essere sott’acqua – o forse sotto il sangue, perché qualunque cosa sia quella che gli preme sulle spalle è più viscosa, più pesante, più densa dell’acqua, troppo calda. Troppo stucchevole, puzza di ferro, pulsa come un battito cardiaco.

Si sente pericolosamente accensibile. Pericolosamente infiammabile.

New York si inclina sul suo asse davanti ai suoi occhi, come se l’intera città si fosse gettata di lato e lui stesse raspando in cerca di controllo ma non avesse presa. Si preme le unghie nei palmi, stringendo finché non sente il taglio tedioso del dolore, ma non è niente a confronto della pulsazione nella parte retrostante della sua testa o del modo in cui il vento gli fa pungere il taglio sulla guancia.

_Il Circolo è ancora là fuori. Jace e Clary hanno bisogno del tuo aiuto._

Un momento. Solo un momento. Ha bisogno di un momento per ritrovare il senso dell’equilibrio. Perché i suoi occhi possano mettere a fuoco di nuovo, perché gli ritorni il senso dell’udito. Un momento per inspirare e non tossire una nube di pietrisco –.

_Pensi che ci sia tempo per riprendere fiato?_

«Simon se la caverà» giunge la voce di Luke alle sue spalle. Alec si irrigidisce, e poi lentamente si rilassa, obbligandosi a voltarsi. I pugni rimangono chiusi lungo i suoi fianchi.

Luke sembra tanto esausto quanto Alec. Si è rinfrescato il volto con dell’acqua per lavare via la maggior parte del sangue e della sporcizia, ma dà solo un aspetto peggiore ai suoi lividi.

«Catarina dice che è stabile. Gli ha estratto il proiettile e ha fermato l’emorragia e lo ha sistemato su un divano nella stanza delle infermiere con una flebo» continua Luke. «Dice che andrà a controllarlo quando può, ma ha _delle cose peggiori di cui occuparsi_. Parole sue».

«Bene» dice Alec. «È una buona notizia».

Luke gli sorride compassionevolmente. Allunga una mano e stringe la spalla di Alec dove la faretra gli affonda nella tuta.

«Ma tu non hai un bell’aspetto» dice.

«Sto bene» mente Alec. «Devo andare da Nightlock e dagli altri».

«Sai dove sono?».

«Arkangel e Muse erano al One Police Plaza quando Nightlock se n’è andato» sospira Alec, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Il suo palmo si ritrae appiccicoso per il sangue coagulato. «Non ho più avuto notizie da allora e non so se –».

«Non sai se dovremmo andare da loro?».

«Non so _cosa_ stia succedendo» dice Alec. «Voglio andare da loro, ma se il Circolo non ha ancora finito, allora dobbiamo trovarli prima noi».

«Ho parlato con Catarina e dice che ogni ospedale dell’isola è pieno zeppo, ma stanno arrivando altri feriti. I pompieri stanno ancora estraendo persone dalle macerie. Sembra che finora siano quattro le esplosioni di cui siamo a conoscenza –».

«One Police Plaza, Grand Central, l’edificio della Penhallow e il Ponte di Brooklyn» deduce Alec. «Più almeno due elicotteri abbattuti».

«Giusto» dice Luke. «Sembra che –».

«Sembra che stia andando tutto esattamente come avevano pianificato, ecco cosa» dice Veil, comparendo al fianco di Luke. Tra le braccia tiene una piccola pila di merendine razziate da un distributore automatico. Ne offre una a Luke e una ad Alec, ma Alec scuote il capo. Non è sicuro che il suo stomaco la accetterebbe.

Veil fa spallucce, ma Alec riesce a vedere la paura mal celata dietro la sua machera, la vacuità nei suoi occhi.

Non dice niente. A Veil non serve che venga detto ad alta voce. Lo renderebbe solo un ipocrita. 

«Esplosioni in posti densamente popolati» continua Veil. Scarta una barretta di cioccolato coi denti e la mangia in tre bocconi prima di gettarsi l’involucro oltre la spalla. Ne sceglie un’altra e mangia anche quella, e poi aggiunge: «Staranno tutti cercando di andarsene dall’isola. Se Valentine è ancora là fuori, immagino che sia quello il punto del prossimo attacco».

«È sicuramente ancora là fuori» borbotta Luke. «E hai ragione. Il Lincoln Tunnel sarà bloccato ormai. Potrebbe essere il posto giusto. Oppure il traghetto, se sta ancora portando gente a Staten Island. Qui non si tratta del danno, ma della _paura_. Valentine vuole far del male alla gente, e se vogliamo trovarlo, è lì che dobbiamo essere».

Veil aggrotta la fronte. «C’è un “ _ma_ ”» dice.

Luke incrocia le braccia sul petto. «Sentinel vuole andare da Nightlock» dice. «Penso che dovremmo andare con lui».

Alec apre la bocca per protestare. Dirà che non è così egoista; sosterrà che Nightlock e Jace e Clary sono in grado di badare a sé stessi; insisterà che c’è bisogno di Sentinel e Wolfsbane e Veil altrove e in modo molto più urgente, perché Dio solo sa quante persone potrebbero essere intrappolate sotto alle macerie o potrebbero starsi dissanguando sole in un vicolo o –.

O che potrebbero incautamente mettersi in pericolo per salvare qualcun altro. Come ha fatto Simon.

Come farebbe Magnus.

_Non pensare a Magnus. Non pensare a Magnus._

«D’accordo» lo interrompe Veil, ficcandosi le altre merendine nelle tasche della giacca. Si lecca il cioccolato sulle dita e poi si raddrizza la maschera sul volto, la mascella tesa, gli occhi determinati. «E allora andiamo. Se Arkangel si farà ammazzare facendo qualcosa di stupido almeno voglio essere lì per godermi lo spettacolo».

«Veil» la ammonisce Luke, ma Veil mima con le labbra “ _che c’è, è vero_ ”.

____________________

Il fumo si solleva dal Ponte di Brooklyn, ondeggiante, gonfiandosi in lontananza. Alec pensa che dovrebbe esserci baccano – un qualche forte ruggito che gli ruglia sotto ai piedi – ma c’è solo il silenzio, e il battito dei piedi di Alec è smorzato dalla nevicata di cenere che si fa sempre più intensa a mano a mano che si avvicinano al One Police Plaza. Il World Trade Center torreggia sull’orizzonte – è una linea retta lungo 1st Avenue dall’ospedale fino a qui, ma il silenzio inquietante del dispositivo di comunicazione di Alec rende ogni passo lungo il doppio.

L'adrenalina è declinata da tempo. E ciò che la rimpiazza è un freddo che non è freddo. È un brivido, una spossatezza che gli si attacca alle ossa, e un gelone nelle dita che gliele rende insensibili, anche se c’è del sudore che gli gocciola lungo la schiena e i muscoli nelle sue gambe bruciano.

Alle sue spalle, Luke ansima ad ogni isolato che superano di corsa. Qualsiasi sia la caduta che ha sofferto lottando contro quel membro del Circolo gli ha fratturato una costola, perché ha il respiro pesante e si tiene una mano contro il fianco e cerca di non lasciar trasparire una smorfia.

Veil è davanti a loro, più veloce, più leggera sui piedi, ma Alec vede che è allo stremo delle forze.

Ha il volto tirato, ma lui riesce a leggerle negli occhi che non sta guardando la strada davanti a sé. No, sta pensando a sua volta alle persone che ama, si sta chiedendo se stanno bene, sta combattendo quella necessità di voltarsi e scegliere i suoi amici e la sua famiglia piuttosto che il partner idiota di Alec che non le ha mai dimostrato la stessa considerazione.

Eppure, è ancora qui, a correre davanti ad Alec verso lo stesso pericolo, verso lo stesso _fuoco_ che ha preso le vite di così tanti suoi amici.

_E questo ci rende coraggiosi? O solo sciocchi?_

Alec sa cosa risponderebbe Nightlock. Sa cosa risponderebbe Magnus. Si accorge che è la stessa cosa: _si può essere entrambe le cose._

Ma quello che Alec vuole non è essere coraggioso _o_ sciocco – lui vuole essere capace di dividersi in parti. Non ha mai incontrato un super in grado di clonarsi, ma sembra essere un dono che potrebbe usare: un Alec che cerchi il Circolo prima che faccia a pezzi New York in un modo a cui non c’è rimedio; un Alec che corra al loft di Magnus e picchi con forza le nocche sporche contro la finestra; un Alec che corre verso Nightlock. Il suo cuore è lacerato. È lacerato da molto tempo, e non è certo di ricordare quando sia successo.

Prima, era così semplice. C’era Sentinel, e c’era Alec, e quel divisorio tra le due parti di sé era così netto, ma ora –.

Ora non è certo se sia Sentinel o Alec a voler correre al loft di Magnus e strapparsi la maschera ed esporre la verità al suolo; e non è certo se sia Sentinel oppure Alec a cercare di ricacciare indietro quel grosso groppo di panico nella gola al pensiero che Nightlock sia in pericolo, ovunque si trovi.

Alec è solo uno. Ha così tante cose a cui pensare. Dovrebbe salvare anche altre persone.

Il dispositivo di comunicazione sputacchia quando Veil gira bruscamente su Park Row, City Hall e il One Police Plaza si sollevano nel buio. Il rumore bianco si disperde come un lampo attraverso il cranio di Alec, e lui fa una smorfia, allungando una mano per togliersi il dispositivo dall’orecchio, quando l’elettricità statica diventa una voce che conosce bene.

«Alec?» dice Izzy. Il suono della sua voce è sufficiente, infine, a rilasciare quel respiro trattenuto strenuamente che Alec stringe tra i denti, un nodo che si allenta nel petto intrecciato di Alec. Rallenta fino a fermarsi; Veil gli lancia un’occhiata oltre la spalla e si volta mentre Luke raggiunge Alec.

«Sentinel?» gli chiede Luke, c’è preoccupazione nella sua voce.

Alec fa un cenno col capo e ritorna al suo dispositivo.

«Alec?» chiede di nuovo Izzy. «Ci sei?».

«Sono qui» sussurra Alec. Si sfrega una mano sulla bocca e sulla mascella, solo per scoprire che gli tremano le dita. «Sono con Veil e Wolfsbane, siamo appena andati via dal Belleuve, ci stiamo dirigendo al One Police Plaza. Hanno sparato a Simon».

«Oddio, sta bene? Tu stai bene? Ho sentito l’esplosione e poi sei scomparso e ho pensato –».

«Simon se la caverà» la interrompe Alec. «Nightlock conosceva una guaritrice e l’abbiamo portato al pronto soccorso in tempo». La voce gli cala. Inspira lentamente. «Iz, è – è un caos. Qualcuno sa quello che sta succedendo?».

«Non lo so, Alec, non lo so» dice. «Idris è in subbuglio, ho già mandato Lydia e Raj a Grand Central – a quanto pare ci sono ancora centinaia di persone intrappolate sottoterra. Aline e Helen sono con Victor al Ponte di Brooklyn, e penso che pure mamma e papà stiano mettendo la tuta. Probabilmente dovrò unirmi a loro –».

«Hai notizie di Arkangel e Muse? Stiamo cercando di trovarli».

«Non… non li hai sentiti?».

Ad Alec precipita il cuore nel petto, gli sprofonda nel ventre.

«No, io – Arkangel mi ha chiamato per radio, prima, pareva che fossero in difficoltà, ma non potevo lasciare Simon, quindi è andato Nightlock da loro–».

«Nemmeno io sono riuscita a mettermi in contatto con loro».

Alec solleva lo sguardo, ma Luke e Veil lo stanno già fissando, il terrore sui loro volti rispecchia quello che vedono sul volto di Alec.

«I dispositivi di comunicazione sono fuori uso» aggiunge Izzy. «Penso che qualcuno abbia abbattuto la torre radio per rendere ancora più difficile alle persone sapere cosa stia succedendo. Ho provato a mettermi in contatto con te tutta la notte, e ho solo pensato – cazzo, Alec, io – _oh._ Il localizzatore nella tuta di Jace funziona ancora –».

«Dove sono?».

«Sono dall’altro lato dell’isola, si stanno dirigendo a nord passando per Greenwich Village… perché dovrebbero –» comincia Izzy, ma poi esita. «Alec, c’è qualcosa che non va».

«Cosa? Che c’è?».

«Il localizzatore di Clary è appena uscito dal raggio. È – è svanito. E Jace… non sta volando, Alec. Ma si muove troppo velocemente per star correndo –».

«Cosa? Non – cazzo. Devono essere in un veicolo» dice Alec. «Cazzo, sono in un veicolo, Iz –».

«Perché dovrebbero essere in un veicolo, non c’è traffico che entra o esce da Manhattan, e non stanno nemmeno andando verso – oddio».

«Metti un SOS sulla frequenza di Arkangel. Se lo silenzia senza rispondere –».

Luke stringe con una mano la spalla di Alec in quel momento, il suo volto è determinato. Alec si irrigidisce, il respiro che gli sfugge è morente e forzato, e non vuole guardare Luke negli occhi, non ci riesce –.

Luke dirà ad Alec esattamente quello che Alec non vuole sentire.

«Il Circolo li avrà presi» dice Luke. «Probabilmente sono stati catturati».

«Alec –» dice Izzy.

«Porca puttana» sibila Alec. Vorrebbe sostenere che Jace non sarebbe così _stupido_ da farsi prendere, cazzo –.

Ma Alec sa che non è vero. Conosce Jace. Sa che Jace avrà fatto qualcosa di avventato per tenere Clary al sicuro e gli sarà costato, perché stanotte non c’è Alec a guardargli le spalle, non c’è nessuno a farlo.

_I loro localizzatori si stanno ancora muovendo,_ si dice. _Sono ancora vivi, il Circolo non ha mai ucciso dei Corporate prima –._

«Cazzo» sussurra Alec. «Cazzo, Nightlock è con loro, Iz».

«Jace non risponde» dice Izzy, «e nemmeno Clary. Si sono fermati – hai presente quei magazzini sulla Ventinovesima Ovest vicino all’Hudson –».

«Nightlock non porta un dispositivo di comunicazione» dice Alec. «Devo andare da loro».

«Alec, no, aspetta, non puoi andare da solo! Fammi spargere la voce, dirò a Lydia di trovarti – o magari posso mettermi la tuta io, posso essere lì in mezz’ora –».

«Non c’è tempo –».

«Non puoi seguirli ad armi spiegate, Alec, è un suicidio –».

«Che cazzo di scelta ho?!».

Non è sua intenzione urlare, ma il silenzio seguente è schiacciante.

_Se Nightlock è in pericolo perché è andato da Jace al posto mio –._

Alec inspira bruscamente. La pressione nel suo petto non diminuisce. Si preme di nuovo le dita contro l’orecchio e dà le spalle a Luke e Veil, abbassando il capo.

«Iz, ascoltami» la esorta. «Posso raggiungerli in quindici minuti se corro. Sono quello più vicino. Non posso aspettare che Lydia o Raj o _tu_ veniate qui, è – è nostro _fratello_ , è –».

_È Nightlock._

«Hai…» comincia Izzy, ma le viene meno la voce. «Hai troppo spirito di sacrificio per il tuo bene, lo sai?».

«Nightlock è in pericolo. Devo aiutarlo».

«Lo so che devi. Lo so. Vorrei solo che non –».

«Dimmi dove devo andare».

«Il localizzatore di Jace si è fermato appena fuori da quel magazzino di lavorazione della carne vicino al molo – hai presente?».

«Sì. Vado subito».

«Sta’ attento» dice Iz. «Chiamami quando sei vicino e ti troverò un modo per entrare se ne hai bisogno. Ti voglio bene, Alec».

«Ti voglio bene anch’io, Iz».

Alec si accuccia ed estrae un coltello Bowie dalla parte retrostante dello stivale. La lama è scura, acciaio attenuato che non riflette il bagliore della città, e sembra più attenuato di quanto Alec non sappia essere. Se lo fa scivolare strettamente sotto la cintura.

L’arco si adatta meno facilmente nel suo palmo; è strano senza i guanti, la sua mano è sudaticcia nel punto in cui la chiude attorno all’impugnatura. Pizzica la corda per sicurezza. Non emette nessun suono, ma sferza all’indietro contro le sue nocche nude.

«Sentinel» lo ammonisce Luke.

Alec si volta a guardarli, l’espressione di ghiaccio.

«Vado da Nightlock e dagli altri» dice. «Voi due dovreste andarvene da qui. C’è gente ancora intrappolata a Grand Central, dovreste andare lì».

«Mi stai prendendo per il culo?» sbotta Veil. Fa un passo verso Alec, il mento sollevato e un sogghigno sul volto. «Cosa ti fa pensare che puoi scaricarci qui come se niente fosse e correre ad affrontare il Circolo da solo, eh?».

«Veil, basta» dice Luke con tono basso, prima di guardare Alec. «Figliolo, è una faccenda seria. Non te lo lascerò fare da solo. Veniamo con te».

«Arkangel e Muse sono dei Corporate» dice Alec. «Voi non dovete loro niente. Voi non dovete niente _a me_. Non dovete rischiare la vostra sicurezza per loro, specialmente quando il Circolo vi vuole tutti morti. Non posso chiedervi una cosa del genere».

«Sì, e ti stai dimenticando una cosa» ribatte Luke. «Siamo tuoi amici e tu hai bisogno del nostro aiuto. È un motivo sufficiente a farci rischiare la vita».

«E anche se non lo fossimo» aggiunge Veil, «Nightlock è uno di noi e sicuro come la morte che non lo lascerò morire per il suo dovere del cazzo verso Arkangel solo perché ha una cotta per te».

«Non è –».

«Sentinel» insiste Luke. «Basta. Ascoltami».

Alec lo fissa, catalogando il livido che gli sboccia violaceo e rosso sulla mascella gonfia, il sangue che gli si è seccato sul labbro spaccato, gli strappi sulla tuta dalla zuffa sul tetto; sembra stanco. Molto stanco.

«Siamo tuoi amici» continua Luke. «E siamo amici di Nightlock. È vero anche questo. Ma tutti noi – che siamo Corporate, o ex-Corporate, o vigilante, o che ne so – tutti noi, insieme, siamo responsabili per questa città. Per il Circolo. Gli uni per gli altri, anche se significa mettere a rischio la nostra vita. Ecco cosa significa avere questi dannati poteri. È la nostra responsabilità. E se vogliamo vivere in una città in cui non succede niente di questa merda, allora dobbiamo essere quelli che impediscono che succeda. Non è il lavoro sporco di qualcun altro».

Alec deglutisce visibilmente. Veil lo fissa, in attesa di una risposta, ma Luke rovista nella sua cintura multiuso ed estrae un paio di guanti di ricambio. Li porge ad Alec.

«Non abbiamo tempo di discutere i dettagli» dice Luke. Spinge i guanti nelle mani in attesa di Alec. «O accetti che veniamo con te oppure fanne a meno, me se si tratta di una lotta contro il Circolo, è da vent’anni che aspetto di mettere le mani su Valentine Morgenstern e non ho intenzione di rinunciarci. Veniamo con te. Adesso attrezziamoci e diamoci una mossa».

«Va bene» dice Alec. Fissa i guanti con intensità, sfregando il pollice sul cuoio – non è morbido come quello dei guanti che ha sacrificato per impedire a Simon di morire dissanguato – ed è uno sforzo enorme trascinare i suoi occhi in quelli di Luke.

Ma quello che vi trova è lo sguardo di un uomo che non incolpa Alec di nulla. Lo sguardo di un uomo che vuole combattere _al fianco_ di Alec, non contro di lui. Un uomo capace di mettere da parte le persone che ama perché ama questa città allo stesso modo, nonostante tutto quello che gli ha fatto passare.

_New York è casa sua. È la casa delle persone che ama. Ci hai mai pensato?_

Luke non vede lo stesso divisorio di Alec; il suo cuore non è lacero. Luke e Wolfsbane sono uno solo e sono la stessa identica persona, e quella persona è determinata ad arrivare fino in fondo per mettere fine a tutto questo.

«Va bene» dice di nuovo Alec. Afferra l’arco con più forza. Annuisce. «Va bene, andiamo».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentite. _Sentite._ Non so quanto ci si metta a correre da una parte all’altra di Manhattan e non voglio neanche saperlo. Facciamo solo finta che sia fattibile correre lungo l’isola in tipo 20 minuti e che sono tutti totalmente in forma e riescono a coprire distanze così grandi di corsa anche se hanno costole rotte e ferite alla testa e probabili trauma cranici e tutto il resto. Sono supereroi!
> 
> Comunque, guardatemi che scrivo un capitolo che è tipo per il 90% azione quando odio scrivere scene d’azione? Potete fare qualunque cosa vi mettiate in testa, gente, ma può essere crivellata di errori d’ortografia e di battitura. Ma a parte ciò, non vedevo l’ora di arrivare a questo punto! Questo capitolo, e poi il capitolo 16 e il 17, costituiscono una trilogia che copre tutta questa nottata. Ci siamo! Siamo finalmente giunti al gran finale! Non riesco a credere di aver praticamente finito una fanfic, non succede mai!
> 
> Una delle mie cose preferite di questo capitolo è il culmine di questa storyline tra Alec e Simon e vedere come Simon sia diventato una persona a cui Alec tiene, così come la sua famiglia e Magnus. Mi piace molto scrivere di loro due, dal momento che sono perfetti l’uno per l’altro, ma in particolare non vedevo l’ora di farli lavorare insieme come i loro alter-ego e vedere un lato di Simon più serio, perché cavolo, non si entra in questa situazione coi supereroi senza soffrire qualche trauma. Scusa, Simon.
> 
> Grazie a tutti per tutti i commenti nello scorso capitolo! Non riesco ad esprimere quanto sia d'aiuto leggere i pensieri e le sensazioni di ognuno su questa storia, dal momento che ognuno ha una propria posizione sulle questioni morali ed è molto interessante!
> 
> Venite a farmi visita su [tumblr ](https://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/)e urlatemi nell'inbox!
> 
> Mi trovate anche su [twitter ](https://twitter.com/bootheghost)se volete fare due chiacchiere su questa ff... e cavolo se mi piace parlare di questa ff. Mentre leggete twittate con l'hashtag #ficacoldnight :D
> 
> Lasciate dei kudos se siete arrivati alla fine di questo capitolo e lasciatemi un commento coi vostri pensieri, con la vostra citazione preferita, con le vostre speranze su quello che succederà, un vostro consiglio per il povero Alec... ve ne sarei eternamente grata! 
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo… in cui Alec, Luke e Veil organizzano una missione di salvataggio e finalmente cadono le maschere. Era anche ora, non credete?


	16. Superman attraversa il Rubicone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Allora» dice Valentine, «vediamo chi c’è sotto la maschera?».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon pomeriggio ciurma e buona vigilia di Natale! 
> 
> Allora, come state? Io in questi giorni mi sto rilassando un po'. Come vi accennavo nelle note dello scorso capitolo, ho dato due preappelli nella scorsa settimana, per cui al momento i miei neuroni sono un po' liquefatti e ho _decisamente_ bisogno di staccare la spina per qualche giorno. Voi avete finito le lezioni? Siete in ferie dal lavoro? 
> 
> Venendo invece al capitolo, beh, che dire... Come sappiamo, Jace, Clary e Nightlock sono stati rapiti dal Circolo, per cui vedremo come Alec, Veil e Luke organizzano la missione di salvataggio. Come per lo scorso, anche questo capitolo non sarà molto lungo, ma sarà al cardiopalma! Forse è un po' in antitesi col clima natalizio, ma prometto che arriveranno tempi migliori. 
> 
> Come sempre, grazie di cuore a chiunque supporti questa storia e le dedichi un po' del suo tempo. Grazie ai lettori silenziosi e a chi invece mi lascia un commento per farmi sapere che pensa di tutto questo caos haha. Grazie davvero di cuore a tutt*. Vi ricordo l'hashtag su twitter #ficacoldnight e nelle note in fondo al capitolo ci sono le osservazioni di theprophetlemonade e una piccola anticipazione sul capitolo successivo (il quale, a proposito, verrà postato domenica 3 gennaio). 
> 
> Vi lascio alla lettura, gente! Ancora buona vigilia a tutt*! Che sia un Natale sereno, per quanto possibile. E speriamo che il nuovo anno sia migliore di questo.
> 
> Un abbraccio forte forte a tutt* voi! 
> 
> _Stars_.

“ _Poi udii la voce del Signore che diceva:  
«Chi manderò  
e chi andrà per noi?».  
Ed io risposi:  
«Eccomi; manda me»._”

Libro di Isaia, 6:8

È quasi inverno eppure la notte è tiepida, fastidiosamente tiepida, il fumo e la cenere bruciacchiata vengono trascinati per la città, verso il fiume. Rotola sulle onde come olio, espandendosi sull’acqua in silenzio mentre la città alle sue spalle va a fuoco, e l’odore dell’acqua salmastra viene soffocato sotto a quello del metallo rovente. L’aria è immobile, la fuliggine bloccata tra le strade dove il vento non raggiunge le sue mani depredanti.

Fa sentire ad Alec la pelle sporca. Un sottile strato di sporcizia si aggrappa alla sua tuta, alla sua maschera, alle strisce di pelle esposte alle intemperie, ed è come un prurito. Riesce a sentirlo sfaldarsi, rimosso da ogni sbuffata calda di vento che New York esala contro la sua nuca. Ogni respiro sa di pietrisco, bruciante.

La strada è deserta, un grosso serpente di asfalto nero che si apre un varco nel buio. Le onde sbattono contro il molo con un sibilo basso; quando Alec si muove, il cuoio della sua tuta cigola molto più rumorosamente, lamentandosi al buio.

Veil, accovacciata davanti a lui, si guarda oltre la spalla con un’occhiataccia. 

Davanti a loro c’è un magazzino. Alec ci è passato accanto moltissime volte: un’ordinaria struttura in acciaio con piccole finestre scure, senza luci all’interno. Un ampio cartello con la scritta “affittasi”, e la serranda di metallo abbassata fino al suolo. Un SUV nero ci è parcheggiato davanti, i finestrini oscurati e il motore freddo. 

Ma ci sono due uomini accanto agli stipiti dell’unica porta, e questo è sufficiente ad Alec per sapere che sono nel posto giusto.

Il localizzatore nella tuta di Jace non si è mosso negli ultimi venti minuti. È qua dentro. È qua dentro, e Alec non sa se sia vivo o morto, o se Clary sia con lui, o se Nightlock –.

_O se il Circolo non abbia semplicemente lasciato Nightlock a dissanguarsi in una canaletta di scolo da qualche parte_.

Alec non vuole pensarci. Non ce la fa. Nightlock potrebbe essere dall’altra parte della città, da solo, e Alec non ne avrebbe la minima idea –.

Il suo dispositivo di comunicazione rimane in silenzio tombale, ma la pulsazione cardiaca gli batte freneticamente nelle orecchie. Stringe l’impugnatura dell’arco finché le nocche non gli mandano una fitta di dolore.

Il bisogno di grattarsi via la pelle persiste.

«Sono entrambi armati» sussurra Luke. Affondato nell’ombra dell’edificio che torreggia su di loro, è quasi invisibile, poco più che un movimento colto con la coda dell’occhio. Inclina il mento verso Alec, e poi indica le due guardie. «Uno alla cintura, l’altro sotto il braccio. Il secondo ha un caricatore di riserva nella giacca».

Alec strizza gli occhi al buio. I lampioni immergono il marciapiede in pozzanghere di un bagliore inquietante e denso, troppo pallido per essere giallo. In lontananza, Jersey balugina, riversando del giallo sul fiume in un modo che pare che ci sia del fuoco che lambisce l’acqua. Alec assottiglia lo sguardo, seguendo una delle guardie quando questa si scosta dalla porta e calcia un sassolino col piede, gettandolo nella canaletta di scolo. Si muove in modo goffo. Anche da lontano, Alec sa come la postura di un uomo cambia quando sta nascondendo un’arma.

«Sono del Circolo» mormora Alec, picchiettandosi il declivio del collo con le dita. «Potrebbero avere i poteri. Dobbiamo stare attenti».

«Posso accecarli» suggerisce Veil, ma Luke scuote il capo.

«No, non possiamo dare loro la possibilità di avvisare nessun altro. Abbiamo una sola possibilità. Dev’essere una cosa veloce e silenziosa».

Si volta verso Alec e indica col capo il suo arco.

«Quanto ci metti a metterne fuori combattimento due?».

«Poco» dice Alec. Estrae una freccia dalla faretra e la incocca, tendendo la corda verso la propria bocca. Allinea la vista lungo la lunghezza della freccia, seguendo una delle guardie quando questa offre all’altra una sigaretta. Il bagliore delle braci arancioni è come un radiofaro; Alec potrebbe togliergli la sigaretta dalla mano se volesse.

Ma non vuole. Alec non scocca frecce per mutilare stanotte.

Lascia andare la corda e la freccia sibila attraverso l’aria, infilzando la guardia con la sigaretta mentre questa si mette di fronte all’altro uomo. La freccia scompare attraverso la sua schiena e, come carta stagnola, l’uomo si accartoccia e cade in ginocchio senza nemmeno ansimare, il corpo che cade di lato. Il bagliore della sigaretta si estingue sotto di lui.

Alec si allunga ad afferrare un’altra freccia, ma si ferma con l’impennaggio stretto tra l’indice e il pollice.

L’altro uomo se ne sta immobile con entrambe le mani sollevate davanti a sé. Solleva lo sguardo, e Alec incocca la seconda freccia, ma non la rilascia.

La prima freccia sporge dal petto dell’uomo, le piume scivolose e appesantite dalle viscere. Denso sangue nero gocciola al suolo.

L’uomo apre la bocca ma non ne esce nessuna parola; un sottile rigagnolo di sangue gorgoglia sulle sue labbra, scendendogli lungo il mento. Gli si appannano gli occhi e l’uomo cade come un peso di piombo, il tonfo del suo corpo leggero contro l’asfalto.

«Bel colpo» commenta Veil, facendo un cenno col capo ad Alec, ma Luke li supera in fretta, attraversando la strada con uno scatto.

Alec trattiene il respiro, la corda dell’arco tesa tra le dita mentre osserva la facciata del magazzino alla ricerca di qualsiasi cenno di movimento, gli occhi fissi sulla schiena di Luke – ma il silenzio persiste. Il vento ulula in alto sopra le loro teste; la città crepita in lontananza; le sirene gemono molto, molto lontano da qui.

Guarda verso Veil, ma si è già allontanata, attraversando a sua volta la strada di corsa. Alec inspira profondamente, facendosi scivolare l’arco sulla spalla, e con un’ultima occhiata alle centinaia di finestre che li osservano come occhi scuri, piccoli e brillanti nell’oscurità, la segue di corsa, il battito dei suoi piedi silenzioso sul suolo.

Luke afferra la seconda guardia per le spalle e la volta, estraendo la freccia di Alec dal petto dell’uomo con uno strattone e spezzandola a metà.

«Disfatene» dice, porgendo la freccia ad Alec quando gli arriva a fianco. L’asta è unta di sangue e le piume incatramate e Alec fa una smorfia. «Non dobbiamo lasciare tracce che portino a noi».

Luke infila una mano nella giacca dell’uomo ormai morto e afferra la sua pistola, rimuovendo il caricatore e contando le cartucce all’interno. Serra la mascella, e poi allunga una mano verso la sua cintura multiuso e ne estrae un silenziatore, infilandolo alla fine della canna dell’arma.

Preme la pistola sulla ferita causata dalla freccia nel petto dell’uomo e preme il grilletto. Il corpo sussulta, ma non esce altro sangue. Luke si volta verso l’altra guardia e fa lo stesso: il colpo a bruciapelo è smorzato, il proiettile assorbito dall’asfalto sotto ai loro piedi. L’odore di cordite punge nel naso di Alec.

Luke si infila la pistola dietro alla cintura e comincia a frugare nelle tasche dell’uomo. Ne estrae una sottile chiave elettronica bianca e la solleva verso il bagliore del lampione.

«Beccata» sussurra. «Veil, avvicinati alla porta e controlla se senti qualcuno dall’altra parte». Le lancia la tessera, che lei afferra a mezz’aria con facilità. «Sentinel, aiutami a nascondere i corpi».

Se Nightlock fosse qui, farebbe una qualche battuta sarcastica sul fatto di aiutare un capitano della polizia ad alterare una scena del crimine. Se Nightlock fosse qui, avrebbe scagliato quei due uomini nel fiume solo con un gesto rapido della mano, e poi avrebbe smantellato il magazzino con la punta delle dita.

_Se Nightlock fosse qui –._

Alec grugnisce mentre afferra uno dei corpi sotto le ascelle e comincia a trascinarlo verso le ombre, una scura scia di sangue che lascia una traccia lungo il marciapiede. Il sibilo del fiume che lambisce il molo è come un sussurro, le stesse parole pungolanti ripetute ancora e ancora, ma lo ignora, digrignando i denti mentre spinge il corpo oltre il bordo e lo lascia cadere nell’acqua con un tonfo pesante.

I suoi guanti sono cosparsi di sangue. È una metafora pesante di cui non ha bisogno stanotte.

Accanto a lui, un secondo tonfo quando Luke getta l’altro corpo nel fiume. Alec gli lancia un’occhiata: la bocca di Luke è inclinata verso il basso in una linea sottile e lui aggrotta la fronte, fissando l’acqua vorticosa, prima di pulirsi le mani sulla tuta e scrollarsi il pensiero dalle spalle come se fosse poco più che una camicia.

Lo stomaco di Alec si serra sul niente. _Se solo fosse così semplice._

Alec dà le spalle a Luke e si preme un dito sul dispositivo di comunicazione. 

«Siamo qui» mormora. «Magazzino di lavorazione della carne abbandonato, sulla Ventinovesima Ovest?».

«Avete trovato un modo per entrare?» crepita Izzy.

«La porta d’ingresso conta?».

«Incredibile» dice Izzy. «Ho estratto le cianografie dell’edificio dagli archivi. Non è abbandonato da molto. Ci sono due porte nell’atrio – una vi condurrà sul retro, l’altra porta al deposito principale».

«Che mi dici della copertura?».

«Non ne sono sicura. Con un po’ di fortuna questo posto non sarà stato completamente smantellato, quindi dovreste essere in grado di tenervi nascosti. Da quel che mi risulta non c’è un sistema di videosorveglianza».

«Me la caverò» risponde Alec. «E Arkangel?».

«Non si è mosso. Si trova a circa 90 metri da dove sei tu adesso. Clary è ancora – Clary è ancora offline. Alec…».

«Lo so».

Luke fa un cenno col capo verso Alec e poi entrambi seguono la scia di sangue per tornare di fronte all’edificio. Le loro impronte compromettono il suolo, di un rosso intenso e appiccicose, e il marciapiede luccica di nero dove il sangue si è già infiltrato nelle crepe sul selciato.

Alec ingurgita ogni brutto pensiero, soffocandoselo nello stomaco. Inspira dal naso, ma la notte ora è zuppa di ferro, di ferro e di fumo, ed è impossibile liberarsi del gusto in fondo alla sua lingua.

Ha ancora il sangue di Simon incrostato sotto alle unghie. Il retro del suo cranio continua a pulsare, il sangue secco tra i suoi capelli. La tuta rimane strisciata di cenere grigia. Il modo in cui gli palpita il cuore, il panico che sobbolle appena sotto allo strato superiore della sua pelle, desiderando disperatamente di traboccare –.

Una parte di lui teme l’uomo che vedrà nello specchio alla fine di tutto questo. _Se_ ci sarà una fine, a tutto questo.

_Se mai ci arriverà, a quella fine._

Veil si accuccia davanti alla porta del magazzino, premendo la chiave elettronica contro il lettore. Luke gli fa cenno con la mano e Alec incocca una freccia, e Veil si tiene un solo dito contro le labbra, tirando leggermente verso il basso la maniglia della porta.

Il lettore manda un lampo verde e la porta si apre.

Alec trattiene il respiro. L’indice gli trema sulla corda dell’arco, ma c’è solo oscurità, il cigolo quieto dei cardini, e l’espulsione di fiato sollevata da parte di Luke al suo fianco. Non ci sono grida, né sparatorie.

Solamente il silenzio. Gli fa rizzare ogni singolo capello sulla nuca. 

Luke estrae una torcia dalla cintura; il raggio freddo della luce taglia il buio, ma la stanza è stata completamente scrostata: ci sono fori sulle pareti dove i cavi elettrici sono stati strappati via dal cartongesso, indentature sul pavimento dove i mobili sono stati trascinati fuori, per strada. Il pavimento è disseminato da fogli di carta volanti che si spiegazzano sotto ai loro anfibi. Il soffitto è basso e Alec curva le spalle; l’odore intrappolato di arachidi imballati, polvere e carne andata a male gli fa arricciare il naso.

Luke serra la mascella contro il bisogno di vomitare. Volta il naso e la bocca contro la propria spalla, e fa scorrere il fascio di luce della torcia sulla stanza vuota, soffermandosi sulla porta che conduce al magazzino.

Una vecchia sedia da scrivania è incastrata sotto alla maniglia. Le tracce creano un varco nella polvere e nella carta sparpagliata al suolo. È stata messa lì di recente.

Luke spegne la torcia e si dirige verso la porta, e Alec annuisce, tirando di nuovo la corda verso la propria bocca; il suo respiro solletica l’impennaggio; le piume gli sfiorano il labbro superiore. Veil toglie lentamente la sedia da sotto la maniglia e Luke preme l’orecchio contro la fessura tra i cardini, aggrottando la fronte mentre ascolta.

«Voci» mima con la bocca. «Non vicine. Aprila».

Veil tira la maniglia. I cardini cigolano. Luke allunga una mano ad afferrare la pistola infilata nella cintura e ad Alec batte forte il cuore, un battito stabile e riecheggiante simile a quello di una batteria. Non si azzarda a respirare, ma –.

Ma non c’è niente. Ancora niente. Il suono del vento che ruglia contro le serrande, il pianto lontano delle sirene, e l’oscurità, nient’altro che l’oscurità, che si apre nel deposito. Non ci sono passi. Nessuno sente il cigolio della porta, nessuno arriva di corsa. 

Alec tiene la corda dell’arco tesa contro la bocca e avanza lentamente. Sente Luke seguirlo da vicino, i passi silenziosi sul suolo duro.

_Dove sono tutti –._

La prima cosa che Alec nota è il freddo. Il respiro gli sfugge come un sibilo, formando una nuvoletta bianca, e riesce a sentire il ronzio di un compressore che drena il calore dalla stanza.

Ma il tenue bagliore arancio della città scivola all’interno attraverso le finestre alte, e lì: _il colore del fuoco_. Le dita di Alec sono intorpidite, eppure il tremolio di ombre calde danza sulle file infinite di ripiani d’acciaio allineati di fronte a lui, e lui dovrebbe essere in grado di percepire il fuoco, di sentire l’odore di fumo, ma è come se il freddo l’avesse estratto dal suo stesso corpo e i suoi piedi si muovessero in avanti d’istinto.

I ripiani di metallo raggiungono il soffitto e torreggiano sulle loro teste, piene di scatole di cartone e casse di legno rovinate dal ghiaccio dove sono state scongelate e ricongelate. L’odore della carne ostruisce il naso di Alec, ma sono il buio e il freddo ad attaccarsi alla suola dei suoi anfibi, affondando nei battistrada di gomma.

(Riaffiora un ricordo: una notte sul molo come questa, una notte a varcare ciò che rimane di un magazzino dato alle fiamme. Lo spazio di due sconosciuti tra lui e Nightlock –.

_“Quindi riesci a controllare l’energia cinetica?_ ” aveva chiesto Alec.

“ _Controllarla, plasmarla, manipolarla, finché posso muovermi fisicamente per trasformarla_ ” aveva risposto Nightlock. “ _È più facile se posso generare la mia stessa energia cinetica e usarla, ma posso trasformare anche il calore e la luce. Non è così utile quando vivi in una città in cui piove sempre, ma questo passa il convento_ ”.)

Alec sente il freddo in profondità nelle ossa. La punta della sua freccia brilla nella luce fioca. Gli si serra lo stomaco e il sapore che ha ora nella bocca –.

Terrore. Lo conosce bene.

Alec appiattisce la schiena contro i ripiani e sbircia nella corsia che conduce al centro del magazzino: è vuota, il suo silenzio inquietantemente vacuo. In fondo al magazzino, una pallida luce gialla sfarfalla in modo snervante.

Luke si preme contro la spalla di Alec e si avvicina. «C’è qualcuno in fondo. Mezza dozzina di persone, forse più. Riesco a fiutarle» mormora, ma l’espressione nei suoi occhi è già selvaggia, le pupille due lunghe fessure bestiali. Il potere si increspa nella morsa della sua mascella. «Va’ avanti tu, io mi metto dietro. Metti Veil in mezzo e state bassi».

Alec annuisce e Luke gesticola a Veil di mettersi in mezzo a loro, ma Veil esita. Alec incrocia il suo sguardo, il breve momento tra un’espressione impassibile e la successiva dove la sua maschera cade e Alec la vede per quello che è: giovane, giovane quanto Izzy, e decisamente un pesce fuor d’acqua mentre le dita le picchiettano incessantemente sulla coscia.

Non ha un’armatura di cuoio e Kevlar come Alec e Luke, non è stata addestrata da Idris a spingersi avanti fino a sanguinare e anche oltre. Non ha artigli che le si estendono dalle mani o una freccia stretta tra le dita – indossa i jeans e una giacca. Delle scarpe da ginnastica. Gli orecchini.

Alec allunga una mano alla cintura per il suo coltello a farfalla e glielo porge senza dire una parola.

Non è sufficiente. L’espressione della sua bocca è determinata, ma ha gli occhi spalancati, anche quando chiude il pugno attorno al coltello. Non è sufficiente, e lo sanno entrambi, ma Alec preferisce che abbia qualcosa con cui proteggersi piuttosto che niente, nel caso in cui le sue illusioni falliscano.

Luke inclina il capo in direzione delle voci e Alec si infila nella corsia successiva, il respiro si appanna nell’aria fredda.

Più avanti, il tenue bagliore giallo-bianco sfarfalla come fanno spesso le luci fluorescenti. Non è fuoco – non c’è crepitio, non c’è fumo, non c’è un retrogusto arancio – ma l’aria sembra più densa ora, una pressione oppressa che spinge sulle spalle di Alec. 

Sbircia da ogni pila di ripiani alla successiva, la corda dell’arco tesa fra le sue dita. Il suono delle voci infine lo raggiunge – un brusio, senza parole, ma poi più intenso. Un urlo. Degli ordini latrati. Il graffio di piedi che si trascinano sul pavimento e il tonfo rumoroso di una sedia ribaltata.

Delle urla soffocate. Altro sferragliare. Un altro ringhio feroce, che rimbalza dal pavimento al soffitto, e la tensione nell’aria si spezza.

Alec trasalisce come se fosse stato colpito con forza sulla nuca, inspirando bruscamente. Si volta a guardare Veil, ma lei sta fissando il coltello che tiene tra le mani, e Luke è accovacciato, l’orecchio teso mentre ascolta con attenzione, e Alec pensa che nessuno dei due l’abbia percepito.

Non vuole nemmeno pensare a cosa significhi.

Alec si preme un dito contro l’orecchio. «Iz» sussurra, «siamo dentro. Dove sono le uscite?».

«A parte la porta da cui siete entrati, c’è un’uscita di emergenza che dà sulla strada a ogni angolo del magazzino» risponde Izzy. La sua voce si impiglia, senza fiato, e Alec riesce a sentire il suono rivelatore di anfibi che pestano il suolo. Sta correndo. «Ci sono zone di carico a entrambe le estremità dell’edificio. E anche delle finestre».

«Le finestre sono a nove metri da terra» ribatte Alec. «Sono troppo in alto per poterle raggiungere in fretta». 

«Jace ha delle incendiarie nella cintura» dice. «Se lo trovate, usatele. Se non gliene hanno già prese –».

«D’accordo» dice, fermando Luke e Veil con il palmo. Più avanti, la luce si fa più intensa e fa distendere le loro ombre sul pavimento. «Stiamo per entrare, ti faccio sapere quando ho occhi su –».

Viene interrotto da un grido, e poi lo stridio ripugnante di una sedia trascinata sul pavimento. Scende graffiando la spina dorsale di Alec come unghie su una lavagna.

«Ho detto, chiudi quella bocca!».

Alec si appiattisce contro lo scaffale, il sangue gli sale alle orecchie – tiene la freccia tesa mentre Veil si preme i polpastrelli sulla tempia – ma non sono stati visti.

«Ma la smetti mai!» grida di nuovo l’uomo, ed è seguito da un grugnito di dolore e un altro netto graffio della sedia. «Chiudi quella bocca o te la chiudo io!».

Uno _schiaffo_ soffocato. L’insfuggibile suono di un palmo che schiaffeggia un volto, e poi un rantolo, un grido soffocato, come se qualcuno stesse cercando di scalciare e gridare e urlare con un bavaglio ficcato in bocca per farlo stare zitto, ma –. 

Dietro di lui, Luke sibila, un ringhio gli sfugge tra i denti.

Sembra Clary. Sembra il modo in cui trattiene il dolore quand’è ferita, il modo in cui si pulisce il labbro insanguinato sul dorso della mano e finge di non essere senza fiato quando segue Alec di corsa, ma Alec riesce sempre ad accorgersene –.

Non se lo sta immaginando. Sembra lei.

È ancora viva.

_È ancora viva, ma il Circolo l’ha presa._

Alec tende la corda dell’arco al massimo – e poi ancor di più, finché non trema per il potenziale elastico. Lentamente, si concentra su sé stesso, silenziando l’ululato del vento all’esterno e il respiro corto di Veil e il ticchettio degli artigli di Luke sul pavimento. Si concentra sul tira e molla del potere familiare che inzuppa l’aria, la presa di centinaia di paia di mani invisibili che si allungano verso di lui e lo schiacciano e lo trascinano in tutte le direzioni – e poi sbircia oltre l’angolo.

Il respiro trattenuto nella sua bocca appassisce –.

E poi muore.

Sotto il fascio di luce fluorescente, tra muletti e bancali di legno e uomini vestiti di nero con tatuaggi circolari imbrattati come lividi sui loro colli, ci sono tre sedie in mezzo alla stanza.

Jace è legato alla sedia all’estrema sinistra, scorticato delle sue ali, il capo a ciondoloni sulla spalla. Delle corde gli legano le caviglie alle gambe della sedia e gli tirano le braccia dietro la schiena; i polsi, legati insieme, e le spalle, distorte all’indietro e fuori forma. Il volto, a sua volta, è macchiato di sangue, cospargendogli di rosso i capelli biondi. C’è uno straccio stretto tra i suoi denti.

Ha il respiro debole; Alec conta ogni sollevamento del suo petto, ma è troppo lento, gli richiede troppo sforzo.

Jace è ferito. E parecchio.

Ma legata alla sedia adiacente a quella di Jace c’è Clary, e Alec non sa come faccia il suo stomaco a precipitare ulteriormente, ma lo fa, _lo fa_ , perché lei è cosciente, e ha gli occhi spalancati e traboccanti di lacrime rabbiose mentre lotta invano contro i lacci che le torcono le mani dietro la schiena. I suoi capelli rossi sono aggrovigliati, selvaggi sul suo volto, e le corde che le legano il petto le affondano nel collo, la sua pelle è scottata da rossi segni d’impiccagione. 

Si solleva contro le corde, spingendo e tirando, agitando il capo da una parte all’altra, ma non c’è verso. Il bavaglio nella sua bocca è zuppo di saliva. Eppure, prova a gridare.

«Ho detto silenzio!» grida l’uomo che le sta dietro, dando un calcio alla parte posteriore della sedia, ma non fa che far gridare Clary ancora più forte contro il bavaglio. L’uomo non ha il marchio del Circolo come il resto, ma oh – i suoi capelli biondi, la mandibola sottile, la rabbia che sobbolle come fuoco infernale nei suoi occhi – Alec lo conosce. Alec lo conosce fin troppo bene, cazzo.

Jonathan Morgenstern.

L’uomo del vicolo di tutte quelle settimane prima. Il bastardo con il fuoco infervorato nel palmo della mano e un’ostinata sete di sangue tra i denti.

Il loro fottuto _spettro_ di un pirocinetico – è qui. È proprio qui, cazzo, proprio davanti ad Alec, ma con i capelli di Clary stretti nel pugno –.

«Ti brucio la lingua se non chiudi quella bocca!» strilla Jonathan, sbattendo l’anfibio al suolo con così tanta intensità che Clary trasalisce. Le scendono le lacrime dagli occhi, ma è il taglio profondo e brutale lungo l’attaccatura dei suoi capelli quello che Alec fissa con orrore: è davvero profondo, fino all’osso, e il sangue gorgoglia denso e nero sulla sua pelle pallida, filtrandole tra i capelli e scivolandole giù lungo la fronte, raccogliendosi sull’orlo della maschera.

Perché indossa ancora la _maschera_ , e così anche Jace, ma non è un sollievo, perché quando Alec trascina gli occhi da Jace a Clary, e poi alla terza sedia –.

Ad Alec smette di battere il cuore. La sua freccia vacilla, la corda dell’arco si allenta.

È Nightlock.

È Nightlock, proprio dove Alec si aspettava che fosse, ma aveva sperato, _pregato_ _con tutte le sue forze_ , che non fosse. 

La maschera gli abbraccia il ponte nasale, lucida per il sangue. Un pomfo rosso scuro gli fiorisce sotto la mascella e una scia di sangue gli gocciola giù per il mento dal labbro spaccato. Ha del pietrisco fra i capelli e della cenere grigia che gli macchia la giacca, ma ha la manica lacera, strappata dal polsino al gomito, e, al di sotto, anche la sua tuta è fradicia di sangue. Ha le gambe legate alla sedia, ma il suo petto è immobilizzato da pesanti catene d’acciaio che gli strizzano le braccia contro i fianchi, che gli affondano nel collo, tirandogli la testa all’indietro. Gli occhi, fissi sul soffitto, e – e non riesce a muoversi.

Non riesce a muoversi. L’hanno legato così stretto che non riesce a muoversi, non riesce a sollevare un braccio, non riesce nemmeno a muovere un dito. Sanno esattamente cosa Nightlock è in grado di fare con il fremito di un solo dito.

(“ _Quindi riesci a controllare l’energia cinetica?_ ”.

“ _Controllarla, plasmarla, manipolarla, finché posso muovermi fisicamente per trasformarla_ ”).

«Cazzo» sibila Alec tra i denti. Osserva le narici di Nightlock spalancarsi mentre prova a muoversi contro le catene e fallisce. Le catene gli affondano profondamente nelle spalle e gli premono contro la trachea, stringendosi ancor di più attorno alla sua gola.

E la cosa lascia ad Alec la sensazione di non riuscire a respirare, cazzo. «Cazzo. Cazzo, Iz, li hanno presi tutti e tre».

«Oddio» ansima Izzy. «Stanno bene? Alec? Alec, sono ancora vivi? Alec?».

Alec si muove prima di riuscire a pensare, ancor prima di riuscire a respirare, fiondandosi verso la pila di casse e bancali di legno più vicina alle tre sedie. Si immobilizza, il petto premuto contro il pavimento, l’arco stretto nella mano fino a far sbiancare le nocche, ma Jonathan continua a parlare, il suo sguardo truce fisso su Clary.

«Piantala! Puoi urlare quanto vuoi, ma non ti sentirà nessuno!» sbotta Jonathan, colpendo il retro della sedia di Clary, dandole un calcio alle reni. Clary emette un rantolo che viene inghiottito dal bavaglio, e poi comincia a tossire, strozzandosi con la sua stessa saliva, e Alec pensa che stia per soffocare.

_Il bastardo. Lo ucciderò –._

Alec si solleva sulle ginocchia e prepara di nuovo una freccia, trovando una fessura tra le casse. Ma all’improvviso, la mano di Luke è sul suo polso, stretta attorno alla sua presa sull’arco, abbassandoglielo.

«Aspetta» lo avverte Luke, inginocchiato al fianco di Alec. La sua espressione è burrascosa, ma il tuono nei suoi occhi, il ringhio che gli cresce sulle labbra non è per Alec.

Veil scivola al fianco di Alec, sostenendosi con un palmo sul pavimento.

«Ci sono tre guardie qui, e un’altra vicino alla scala antincendio oltre Nightlock» sussurra, facendo un cenno col capo. I suoi occhi si spostano su Jonathan. «Dimmi che non è quel _pezzo di merda_ che ha dato fuoco alla gente –».

«È lui» sibila Alec, ma Luke gli abbassa l’arco comunque, e Alec vorrebbe combatterlo con tutte le sue forze. «Dietro a Muse. È _lui_ ».

«Lo _accecherò_ » minaccia Veil, «e poi tu gli pianti una freccia proprio in mezzo agli occhi, è quello che si merita –».

Viene interrotta dal brontolio di un’auto che rallenta fino a fermarsi proveniente dall’esterno. Veil si fa piccola, piccola vicino ad Alec, ma Luke si tira a sedere, tendendo l’orecchio quando viene spento il motore e le portiere vengono sbattute. Lascia andare l’arco di Alec e allunga una mano verso la pistola nella sua cintura, ma la sua mano si ferma al suono di un’altra auto che accosta dietro la prima, e poi una seconda, e una terza, e gli intensi fasci di luce dei fanali anteriori vagano sul soffitto attraverso le alte finestre.

All’esterno dei passi riecheggiano sul suolo. Alec guarda verso Luke e Luke solleva entrambe le mani: _almeno dieci persone_ , indica, e poi mima con le labbra: «forse più».

Alec sbircia attraverso una fessura tra le casse: Jonathan si è allontanato da Clary, adesso parla in tono sommesso a una delle guardie. Clary strattona le corde attorno ai suoi polsi, lottando contro la corda che le circonda la gola; i suoi occhi guizzano verso Nightlock, e Alec osserva l’occhiata irrequieta che si scambiano, il fremito nella mascella di Clary mentre supplica che _Nightlock faccia qualcosa, per favore,_ e il minuscolo cenno negativo del capo che le catene permettono a Nightlock.

L'aria pulsa, e adesso Alec sa di che si tratta: è Nightlock che chiama l’energia che gli vortica attorno, convocandola nelle sue mani, ma senza un luogo in cui scagliarla. Le luci fluorescenti sfarfallano sopra le loro teste con lo stesso tremolio che preme contro la pelle di Alec. Il freddo si fa ancor più intenso.

Niente di tutto ciò ha importanza. Non se Nightlock non riesce a muoversi.

All’esterno, il brusio di una conversazione è trasportato come una corrente, un battito meccanico nell’aria già carica. Una singola serie di passi risuona sul pavimento duro. Poi, la porta nell’angolo dell’edificio si apre.

Un uomo varca la soglia. Si toglie una fondina vuota dalla cintura e la getta per terra, e poi rotea le spalle per mandare via un dolore, flettendo le dita e schioccando il collo.

Alec lo conosce. Alec ha trascorso troppe notti a fissare la sua fotografia sulla bacheca di sughero di Luke al rifugio; troppe notti attorno alla scrivania di Izzy, a strizzare gli occhi verso verbali di vecchia data; troppe notti seduto con Magnus in ufficio a tastare le poche informazioni che erano riusciti a trovare a City Hall.

« _Valentine_ » sibila Luke. «Figlio di puttana».

Valentine è più basso di quel che Alec si aspettava. Più vecchio, si sta ingrigendo attorno alle tempie, consumato dagli agenti atmosferici – è solo un uomo. Il potere non crepita dalla punta delle sue dita. La realtà non si distorce dietro di lui, piegandosi alla sua volontà.

Non indossa nemmeno una tuta da super. Niente maschera, niente mantello, niente guanti. Non c’è niente a nascondere le vesciche da ustione, rosse e arrabbiate e sfigurate, che formano un cerchio sulla sua gola. Indossa una giacca nera e dei jeans neri, macchiati di cenere, sì, la suola dei suoi anfibi incrostata di sporcizia, _sì_ , ma è solo un uomo.

_Quante volte Alec potrebbe essergli passato accanto per strada senza guardarlo una seconda volta –._

Valentine entra nella stanza con determinazione, fermandosi momentaneamente davanti a Nightlock. Gli occhi di Nightlock si induriscono, un ringhio gli arriccia le labbra quando gela Valentine con lo sguardo con abbastanza furia da spianare degli edifici e liquefare delle città. L’energia nell’aria gli risponde, contorcendosi in nodi, schiacciando Alec in una morsa, tonando come un tuono.

Valentine lo sbeffeggia, la sua bocca si solleva in un sorrisetto, e colpisce il piede della sedia di Nightlock con lo stivale. Nightlock lotta contro i vincoli, la catena sul suo petto gli affonda nella tuta, ma il sorriso di Valentine non fa che aumentare.

Non dice niente e prosegue, fermandosi davanti a Clary, dando le spalle ad Alec. Clary si lancia in avanti sulla sedia, mordendo con rabbia il bavaglio nella sua bocca, ma Valentine guarda oltre la sua testa e verso Jonathan.

«Jonathan» dice Valentine, e il suo tono è così autocompiaciuto che Alec deve chiudere gli occhi per impedirsi di scoccare la freccia. «Ho sentito che hai avuto problemi».

«Niente che non riuscissi a gestire» dice Jonathan. Non sorride a suo padre. «Li ho presi al One Police Plaza. Hanno ucciso tre dei nostri ed eliminato Blackwell e Pangborn. Azazel è scappato come un codardo».

«Tutto a posto a City Hall?» domanda Valentine.

«Naturalmente» risponde Jonathan. «Non avrei lasciato il lavoro a metà».

«Bene» dice Valentine. Allunga una mano nel retro della cintura e ne estrae un grosso coltello – la lama è lunga e l’impugnatura è coperta di cuoio, e per un momento Alec non può che chiedersi se sia questo il coltello con cui ha detto a Dot Rollins di tagliarsi la gola.

«Azazel non è un problema» continua Valentine. «Tornerà strisciando dal suo padrone come il cane che è e sarà radunato domani col resto, se non è già stato catturato. Sembra che Idris sia stata mobilitata, dopotutto. Pensavo che Maryse li avrebbe tenuti tutti rinchiusi nella sua torre d’avorio, ma a quanto pare no. Non importa. Ormai è fatta».

Valentine ride, una risata secca e spregevole, mentre inclina la lama nella sua mano per riflettere la luce. Gli occhi di Clary, in preda al panico e inumiditi dalle lacrime, schizzano dal volto di Valentine a Jace, ancora privo di sensi, e poi verso Nightlock, ma Nightlock –.

Nightlock guarda il coltello. E l’espressione sul suo volto – quella determinazione feroce e familiare – dice ad Alec che farà _qualsiasi cosa_ prima che quel coltello si avvicini a Clary.

«La città è in preda al caos» dice allora Valentine, picchiettando il coltello contro il palmo aperto. «E domani, la virtuosissima senatrice Penhallow indirà una conferenza stampa sui gradini della Corte Suprema e denuncerà i vigilante incontrollati che hanno raso New York al suolo. Le ho scritto il discorso».

Valentine fa un passo verso Clary. Preme il coltello contro la guancia di Clary, trascinando la lama verso il basso, sull’orlo della sua maschera, facendo scivolare la punta sotto al cuoio.

Luke inspira bruscamente accanto ad Alec, i suoi artigli affondano sul pavimento, scolpendovi delle cicatrici. Le labbra gli si sollevano sui denti in un ringhio, ora aspro e canino.

Valentine allontana il coltello, facendosi vorticare la punta attorno al dito. Clary serra la mascella, tenendo il mento più sollevato che può. Non batte ciglio, ma Alec riesce a vederle gli occhi luccicare per le lacrime.

«Che» dice Valentine, guardandola in faccia, «ne pensi di questo?».

Clary gli sputerebbe in faccia se potesse. I suoi capelli arancioni le fiammeggiano attorno alle spalle e i tendini del collo spiccano in un’ombra netta nel punto in cui si sforza in avanti.

«E quello che cos’era?» chiede Valentine, sollevando le sopracciglia. «Non ho capito. Permettimi di aiutarti».

Toglie il bavaglio dalla bocca di Clary con uno strattone, ritirando di colpo le dita mentre lei si avventa a morderlo. Jonathan dà un altro calcio al retro della sua sedia e lei strilla – e stavolta il suo dolore spacca i timpani e Alec _lo odia_.

«Io non lo rifarei» dice Valentine, facendo un passo indietro per sicurezza. Torna a giocherellare col coltello, picchiettandosi la lama contro la curva dell’altro palmo. «Non saresti nemmeno qui se fossi stata fuori dai piedi, com’era stata istruita Idris. Te la sei cercata, temo».

«Sei uno psicopatico!» sputa Clary. «Perché lo stai facendo?! Quelle là fuori erano persone innocenti! Persone innocenti che tu hai ucciso!».

«Le loro morti sono state sacrifici necessari» commenta Valentine. «Domani a quest’ora la città vedrà finalmente i vigilante per quello che sono davvero. _Un morbo_. E New York mi ringrazierà per questo, te l’assicuro».

«L’unico morbo qui sei _tu_ » ringhia Clary. «Non hai il diritto di farlo! Sei – sei un super anche tu! Non spetta a te decidere chi vive e chi muore!».

«Invece sì. _Invece sì_. Ho dato tutto per questa casa. Ho dato tutto quello che ho per questo – tutto» dice Valentine. «I vigilante sono il flagello di questa città. Vengono odiati, vengono disprezzati, e per un buon motivo. Se tu permetti ad un uomo di giocare col fuoco, una volta che sente il sapore della giustizia nelle sue mani, non giocherà mai più in modo pulito. I superpoteri sono pericolosi, se incontrollati ».

«Siete voi quelli che hanno ammazzato delle persone!» urla Clary. «Siete voi! Siete voi quelli che hanno dato fuoco alla gente, non loro!».

Valentine scuote il capo. «Tu non capisci. La Russia? Il Vietnam? Traditori del nostro stesso paese? I nostri nemici usano umani dotati di superpoteri contro di noi. Gli umani possono essere comprati. Gli umani coi poteri possono essere comprati e possono essere comprati da chi ha le tasche più grandi. I vigilante non hanno lealtà verso il governo, non hanno lealtà verso gli enti come Idris. Sono immotivati, mossi solo dai loro stessi desideri. Non capisci? Una città senza vigilante è una città in pace».

«Una pace basata su una menzogna!».

«Ma pur sempre pace!» sbotta Valentine. «Una volta che ci saremo liberati di questo – di questo _vigilantismo_ , riconsegneremo lo stato di diritto alla gente, al nostro governo. Lo toglieremo dalle mani di quelli che vanno oltre la legge, che la piegano e la corrompono come più lo ritengono adatto. Sarò un eroe –».

«Sarai un ipocrita».

Gli occhi di Alec schizzano verso Nightlock, che siede con il bavaglio attorno al collo, essendo riuscito a liberarsene. La sua bocca è sollevata in un ghigno, il sangue una macchia rossa intensa attorno alla ferita sul labbro che si è riaperta.

Valentine si volta a guardarlo, lo scatto della sua testa troppo repentino. Dietro di lui, Jonathan si erge con i pugni che si aprono e si chiudono lungo i fianchi. Alec riesce a sentire l’odore della pelle che brucia lentamente e furiosamente. 

«Lo sono, non è vero?» dice Valentine, aggirandosi furtivamente verso Nightlock. «E come mai, mio amico mascherato?».

Il freddo fluisce attraverso Alec quando Nightlock abbassa lo sguardo sul coltello tra le mani di Valentine. Il resto del mondo cade in silenzio.

Nella sua testa, l’unica cosa che Alec riesce a vedere è l’ultimo bacio che si è scambiato con Nightlock. L’unica cosa che riesce a percepire è Nightlock che gli mette una mano attorno alla mascella prima che li lasciasse con Simon su quel tetto.

Alec ricorda la pressione bollente delle mani di Nightlock sotto la sua tuta, contro il suo petto. Il sussurro fresco della pioggia che scivola nello spazio ristretto tra di loro. La curva della guancia di Nightlock, priva della maschera, sotto i palmi di Alec.

Tutto quanto. Ripetutamente. E l’unica cosa che Alec vuole fare è lasciar volare la freccia stretta tra le sue dita – ‘fanculo le conseguenze, ‘fanculo il proiettile che risponderebbe nel suo petto, ‘fanculo –.

«Come mai?» continua Valentine, incombendo su Nightlock. Inclina il coltello perché rifletta di nuovo la luce. La lama ammicca nitidamente. «Illuminami, ti prego. Perché sono un ipocrita? Continua».

Nightlock serra la mascella. «Quale _pace_ giunge a costo di rivoltare un gruppo di persone contro un altro?» sibila, la voce pericolosamente bassa. «Usare i politici per far fare a loro il tuo lavoro sporco? Odiare la tua stessa razza così tanto che ucciderli con le tue mani non è sufficiente, non è vero? Devi far sì che si taglino la gola loro stessi e poi tu bruci i corpi –».

«Sì» dice Valentine, inginocchiandosi di fronte a Nightlock. Si rigira il coltello tra le mani, la punta affonda sul suo polpastrello. Spilla una goccia di sangue. « _Sì_ , sono cose che ho fatto. Non mi vergogno di avere uno scopo. Non mi vergogno di quello che le persone hanno avuto troppa paura a dire ad alta voce. Qualcuno deve sporcarsi le mani per fare del bene a questo mondo. Questo è il _mio_ sacrificio».

«Tu sei matto, cazzo» sputa Clary. Strattona le corde attorno ai suoi polsi, le nocche sbiancate, e torce le spalle in avanti. Se le slogherà – _o peggio_. Il sangue le gocciola sul viso dall’attaccatura dei capelli, e un filo denso e viscoso le pende dal labbro. «Non te lo permetteremo».

Valentine ride, rimettendosi di nuovo in piedi. Continua a rigirarsi il coltello nella mano, la punta della lama sporcata da un’impronta insanguinata quando lo punta verso Jace, privo di sensi, e poi verso Clary.

«Idris non muoverà un dito contro di me. Non ora. Basta solo un sussurro» dice. «Un altro sussurro nell’orecchio di Maryse per farla guardare dall’altra parte, per farle rendere conto che tutti i suoi preziosi contratti si esauriranno se fa un passo falso. Vi tiene tutti stretti al guinzaglio».

Gira sui tacchi per puntare di nuovo il coltello contro Nightlock. «Nessun altro deve morire. Non fraintendetemi. Una volta che sarà stata approvata la legislazione della Herondale, i superpoteri potranno essere documentati. Gli individui pericolosi potranno essere isolati. New York diventerà _sicura_. E tutti quelli che vi si opporranno saranno sbattuti dietro le sbarre, dove devono stare. Dove non possono nuocere».

Nightlock fredda Valentine con lo sguardo. Non dice niente, ma l’energia statica si inarca sulla pelle di Alec, elettrica, bruciante, balenando come un cavo sotto tensione, e Alec sa che Nightlock dev’essere sull’orlo della combustione. L’intero corpo di Nightlock è teso come la corda di un arco, i piedi ben piantati al suolo, le braccia rigide nel punto in cui sono legate contro i suoi fianchi. Sui braccioli della sedia, le sue mani sono state fissate con del nastro adesivo, ma Alec riesce a vedere le dita tremargli.

Il potere s’increspa attraverso di lui, ma non ha nessun posto in cui andare.

«Non vincerai mai, Valentine» sputa Clary. «Mai e poi mai. Non mentre respiriamo ancora. Non puoi controllarci tutti. Ti combatteremo su ogni fronte, Idris, i vigilante, tutti quanti, _insieme_ ».

Valentine serra la mascella, fermando il coltello nella sua mano. Chiude il palmo attorno alla lama e assottiglia lo sguardo. Il suo silenzio pende sulle loro teste come una ghigliottina.

Lentamente, Alec appoggia la freccia incoccata sulla corda sul pavimento e allunga la mano per prenderne un’altra dalla faretra: questa, striata di verde attorno all’impennaggio. Un regalo di Izzy. Neurotossina a rilascio rapido. “ _Non è sufficiente a uccidere qualcuno, ma è sicuramente sufficiente a menomarlo e impedirgli di seguirti_ ” aveva detto.

Non sembra sufficiente, non ad Alec. Un centinaio di frecce non sarebbe sufficienti.

«Sentinel» sussurra Luke, e Alec lo sente a malapena, il sangue gli pulsa nelle orecchie – ma vede l’espressione negli occhi di Luke, la guerra tra la rabbia e l’avvertimento: _abbiamo solo una possibilità qui. Non essere avventato. Siamo in inferiorità numerica._

Sotto la sfarfallante luce fluorescente, Valentine comincia a camminare, facendo avanti e indietro di fronte alle tre sedie. Il coltello gli penzola nella mano e i suoi passi riecheggiano sul pavimento duro; fa avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, e il silenzio si protrae fino ad un punto di frattura, finché potrebbe perforare la pelle, ma nessuno dice una parola.

Si ferma davanti a Jace. Osserva il sollevarsi e l’abbassarsi incostante del petto di Jace, ascolta il suono bagnato della sua respirazione. Gli si incupisce il volto.

«Jonathan» chiama, con un cenno spasmodico del mento.

La bocca di Jonathan si solleva all’angolo e lui si muove per rificcare il bavaglio nella bocca di Clary, mentre un’altra guardia fa lo stesso con Nightlock.

«Mmmrgh!» prova a dire Clary, ma inzuppa il bavaglio di saliva. «Mmrgh, mmrph!».

«Hai ragione» dice Valentine con una scrollata serena delle spalle. Si rotea la lama del coltello sulle dita. «Naturalmente hai ragione. È da tanto che Idris non è più in grado di controllare i suoi super. Bisognerebbe fare qualcosa a riguardo».

Picchietta il coltello contro la spalla di Jace, ma Jace non si muove. Con la punta della lama, Valentine inclina la guancia di Jace; il sangue gocciola lungo il coltello nel punto in cui perfora la pelle di Jace, e Clary si getta da una parte all’altra, estendendo il capo e strillando contro il bavaglio, ma non serve a niente. Il taglio profondo lungo l’attaccatura dei suoi capelli continua a sanguinare e il sangue le gocciola nell’occhio.

Valentine sorride.

«Lui no?» chiede Valentine, premendo sul coltello quando la punta affonda nella guancia di Jace. «Non il tuo caro Arkangel? Potrei dirti di tagliargli la gola. Potrei metterti questo coltello in mano e dirti di tagliargli le dita a una a una e tu non potresti fare niente per impedirlo. Il vero sentiero verso la vittoria è il controllo. Il vero sentiero verso la pace».

Valentine scosta improvvisamente il coltello e un sottile schizzo di sangue guizza sul pavimento. Ispeziona la lama, sfregando il pollice sul sangue e sfregandoselo poi tra le dita, e poi riporta lo sguardo su Clary.

«Ma lui è un Corporate, capisco. È il tuo amico, il tuo partner. Sarebbe crudele, chiederti di fargli questo. So chi è lui per te». Una pausa. Distoglie lo sguardo da Clary. «Ma chi è Arkangel per lui?».

Valentine punta il coltello verso Nightlock.

« _Lui_ è venuto a cercarvi, sapeva dove eravate ed è accorso in aiuto. È venuto a salvarvi. Come mai? Non è un Corporate. Dovrebbe odiarvi, assolutamente».

«Mmmprh!» grida di nuovo Clary. Nightlock continua a non muoversi. L’espressione nei suoi occhi è nera.

Dei tremori si irradiano nelle braccia di Alec. Quel terrore, quella terribile paura violenta – gli tremano le dita. La freccia freme. Non riuscirà a scoccarla con precisione –.

«Dunque, qui abbiamo Arkangel, e tu devi essere Muse, e… non sono certo di sapere chi sia lui» continua Valentine. Dà le spalle a Jace e torna verso Nightlock, e Alec serra la mascella fino a che non guizza. Valentine si accovaccia di nuovo di fronte a Nightlock, esaminandolo con un sorriso che sorge lentamente. Nightlock arriccia il naso, ma il bavaglio nella sua bocca gli impedisce di dire alcunché. Lotta contro il retro della sedia, quanto più le catene alle mani e alle gambe gli consentono, tentando di mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra sé e Valentine.

Alec riesce a malapena a guardare. Tira la freccia all’indietro verso la sua bocca e allinea il lancio tra i bancali di legno.

« _Luke_ » supplica.

«Aspetta» insiste Luke, «non ancora».

Il sangue di Alec è a tanto così dal ribollire.

«Tu non sei un Corporate» continua Valentine. Picchietta il coltello contro il ginocchio di Nightlock. «Non sei di Idris, non sei uno dei cocchi di Maryse, vero? Il che porta a un’altra domanda: che ci _fai_ tu qui? Che ti hanno promesso? Protezione? Guarderanno dall’altra parte per te? _Mh_. Non dovresti prenderli in parola».

Nightlock solleva le spalle. I suoi occhi scuri bruciano e gli si spalancano le narici e, nella sua mente, sta incenerendo Valentine sul posto. Le luci sopra le loro teste sputacchiano e mandano scintille, bagliori gialli che balzano verso il suolo, ma Valentine non solleva lo sguardo. Il suo sorriso aumenta.

«Non è di Idris» dice allora Jonathan. La sua viscida sicurezza in sé fa arricciare le dita dei piedi di Alec, e chiudere i pugni a Veil, e a Luke sfugge un respiro come un ringhio, i denti scoperti oltre il suo controllo. «L’ho già incontrato. È un cinetico. Controlla l’energia. Una seccatura».

«Un peccato» dice Valentine, tirandosi in piedi ancora una volta. «Non vedo manifestarsi la pura manipolazione energetica da lungo tempo. Bel trucchetto». Poi esita, il suo sguardo si assottiglia quando le luci pulsano e le dita di Nightlock fremono. «Ah. La cineticinesi. Penso di sapere chi sei, dopotutto. _Nightlock_ , non è vero? È così che ti chiamano adesso?».

Ride in modo secco.

«Ah, sì, lo so chi sei. Conosco il tuo genere, so di cosa sei capace. La taglia che c’è sulla tua testa… ma non posso permettermi che uno come te interferisca con quello che va fatto».

Una pausa. Alec potrebbe sentire uno spillo cadere.

«Allora» dice Valentine, «vediamo chi c’è sotto la maschera?».

Accanto ad Alec, Veil boccheggia. Allunga una mano verso il braccio di Alec e affonda le dita nel suo bicipite, ma Alec non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo. È fisso su Nightlock, sul modo in cui i suoi occhi si spalancano in un momento d’orrore, e poi si assottigliano, un’occhiata raggelante così affilata che potrebbe fendere Alec come un coltello.

Alec non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo. Non riesce nemmeno a _sbattere le palpebre_.

«Mmmrph!» si strozza Clary sul bavaglio, «mmph, _stmmph_!».

«Portala qui» ordina Valentine, indicandola col coltello. «Vuole vedere quello che so fare. Glielo mostrerò».

Jonathan afferra il retro della sedia di Clary e la spinge in avanti, le gambe che stridono sul pavimento. Clary barcolla, la saliva insanguinata che le ricopre il mento, ma Valentine la afferra per la spalla e la trascina davanti a Nightlock.

«Basta solo un sussurro» dice. «Ti dirò di togliergli la maschera, e poi lui guarderà qualcuno di cui pensava di potersi fidare tradirlo in questo modo. È molto semplice. Non ha senso combatterlo».

Clary torce il capo di lato e la corda attorno al suo collo le brucia nella gola, ma Alec non riesce più a guardarla in viso, solo il modo in cui le braccia sono torte dietro la sua schiena e le sue unghie sono rosse per il sangue. Ma può immaginare i suoi occhi – rossi e lacrimosi e disperati, il modo in cui deve star supplicando Nightlock, implorandolo di perdonarla –.

Nightlock scuote il capo, il più minimo dei movimenti. 

«Basta?» chiede Valentine, l’angolo delle sue labbra si solleva. Allunga una mano e toglie di nuovo il bavaglio dalla bocca di Nightlock. «Vuoi che mi fermi?».

«Se vuoi la mia maschera, prenditela» sogghigna Nightlock. Il sangue gli copre i denti. «Fallo da te, codardo».

Valentine si ferma, sostenendo lo sguardo di Nightlock. E poi sbuffa, un’altra risata, e scrolla le spalle, spingendo via la sedia di Clary con un calcio.

«Molto bene».

E poi, Valentine allunga la mano. La allunga verso la maschera di Nightlock e ad Alec si impiglia il respiro in gola. 

_Oh no._

_Oh, Dio, no._

(“ _È una cosa che temo_ ” sussurra Nightlock nel suo ricordo. “ _Il pensiero che qualcuno mi tolga la maschera e poi sappia chi sono e tutte le cose imperdonabili che ho fatto – non è una cosa che riesco a immaginare_ ”).

Clary lotta impotentemente contro le corde, le lacrime che le scendono lungo il volto, nel tentativo disperato di trascinarsi di nuovo al fianco di Nightlock, ma Jonathan afferra il retro della sua sedia e la tiene ferma.

Nightlock volta il capo, ma le catene, la corda – non può muoversi. Non può nascondere il suo volto, non può allontanarsi dalle mani di Valentine.

«Cazzo» sussurra Luke. Alec riesce a sentirlo adirarsi, gli artigli che si contorcono, che affondano nell’asfalto come se fosse carne. I peli del collo gli si sollevano sulla nuca. Le zanne penetrano nel suo labbro inferiore. La sua voce è un ringhio quando fuoriesce di nuovo. «Veil, _adesso o mai più_ ».

Alec guarda verso Veil, ma lei tiene gli occhi chiusi, un’increspatura feroce scolpita tra le sue sopracciglia per la concentrazione.

Jonathan dà un altro calcio brusco alla sedia di Clary, e stavolta la ribalta di lato; Clary boccheggia per il dolore quando la spalla colpisce il pavimento come un vetro che va in frantumi.

Valentine non reagisce. Nightlock scosta la testa, ma non ha posto dove andare, non ha nessun luogo in cui scappare, e Valentine chiude le dita attorno alla maschera di Nightlock e tira. Il cuoio nero si rimuove dal viso di Nightlock come una seconda pelle.

Ad Alec si appanna la vista.

Non dovrebbe andare così. È sbagliato. Non è concesso, è – _la loro identità è tutto quello che hanno_. È l’unica cosa che Nightlock ha, è l’unica cosa che ha Alec e il pensiero – il pensiero di qualcun altro che glielo porta via è così invasivo che gli fa accapponare la pelle e –.

_Ed è quello che Nightlock teme di più._

Alec allunga una mano sul polso di Veil, strizzandolo con forza in una presa ferrea. La pulsazione cardiaca di lei si impenna sotto le sue dita. Veil apre gli occhi e in un istante incontra il suo sguardo in preda al panico.

«Veil» la supplica, « _ti prego_. Ti prego, non lasciare che vedano chi è».

Un’ondata di nausea perfora Alec attraverso lo stomaco come una punta di freccia. Gli fa venire voglia di contorcersi tutto, l’agonia che fruga in ogni sua parte, penetrandogli nel sangue, increspandosi su lungo la sua spina dorsale. Luke si piega in due, le sue nocche battono sul suolo quando l’illusione lo investe e si diffonde attraverso l’aria come una pellicola d’olio e di smog.

Gli occhi di Alec guizzano verso Nightlock. È consapevole di Clary che serra gli occhi per il dolore, e di Jonathan che solleva il capo, del battito cardiaco di Veil nel punto in cui Alec le afferra la mano, ma nulla di tutto ciò ha importanza. Nulla di tutto ciò ha importanza, perché, all’improvviso, Valentine tiene la maschera slegata di Nightlock stretta in pugno e la vittoria comincia ad insediarsi sul suo volto, e poi –.

Poi, Valentine si immobilizza.

Non è l’unico. L’intero mondo di Alec smette di girare.

Un sogghigno si sistema sul volto scoperto di Nightlock, _sul suo volto scoperto_ , arricciandogli il naso e incupendo le ombre attorno ai suoi occhi quando fredda Valentine con uno sguardo di puro odio degradante che gli si riversa lungo il mento, scivoloso per il sangue.

E Alec –.

Alec riconoscerebbe quel volto ovunque, non importano il labbro spaccato e la mascella tumefatta e i denti insanguinati. Riconoscerebbe quella bocca, quegli occhi, il modo in cui il cuore smette di battergli nel petto ogni volta, in ogni luogo, anche con gli occhi chiusi.

Non è più Nightlock.

_È Magnus_.

Nightlock _è_ Magnus _._

Alec lascia cadere il polso di Veil, ricadendo sull’asfalto freddo. L’illusione lo afferra per il ventre e il volto di Magnus, così come quello di Jace e di Clary, viene mascherato da un turbinio di elettricità statica grigia.

«Che cosa –» comincia Jonathan, la sua testa scatta verso Valentine mentre scandaglia la stanza. «Che cos’è –».

Valentine tiene la mano estesa e la allunga verso l’elettricità statica sul volto di Magnus, ma le sue dita ci passano dritto attraverso. Abbassa lo sguardo sul proprio palmo, e poi le labbra si sollevano scoprendogli i denti.

«C’è un altro super qui!» latra, gettando al suolo la maschera di Magnus e serrando il pugno attorno al coltello. «Tutti quanti! Jonathan –!».

Luke balza dalle tenebre in un impeto di denti ringhianti e artigli, e si getta contro Valentine, bloccandolo al suolo. Gli artigli di Luke affondano nel petto di Valentine e c’è solo un istante – un secondo tra la testa di Valentine che si spacca contro il suolo e l’enorme torrente di fuoco che erompe dalle mani di Jonathan – perché Alec si getti su Veil, facendole scudo col proprio corpo. 

Il fuoco divora la parete di casse di legno e bancali. Le fiamme ruggiscono, innalzandosi verso il soffitto, inghiottendo l’aria e il freddo, e il suolo trema come se venisse lacerato in due. Il calore rovente brucia la schiena ad Alec e Alec urla, mordendosi la lingua finché non sente il sapore del sangue, ma si tira Veil contro il petto, spingendole la testa contro la sua spalla.

«Sentinel!» ansima, le sue dita gli affondano nella tuta, aggrappandoglisi alle spalle. Cerca di sfuggire alle fiamme, ma Alec è troppo pesante perché riesca a trascinarlo. «Cazzo! Sentinel!».

«Accecalo!» sibila Alec, artigliando alla ricerca dell’arco. Un’altra vampata di fuoco penetra attraverso gli scaffali di metallo dietro di loro e Alec boccheggia, il fumo caldo gli fluisce nel petto.

Veil strizza gli occhi, chiudendoli, e si preme le dita contro le tempie quando risucchia la luce dagli occhi di Jonathan, e le fiamme che si riversano dalle sue mani deviano fuori controllo. Il fuoco stride, lo schianto di un motore a reazione, assordante – l’incendio si schianta sul soffitto quando Jonathan barcolla in avanti, le mani che artigliano verso i suoi occhi.

«Sentinel!» grida Veil, e Alec si rotola sulle ginocchia fino a sollevarsi, incoccando una freccia. La spinge via e solleva l’arco, e la freccia è un fischio argenteo attraverso il fumo quando perfora la spalla di Jonathan, catapultandolo all’indietro.

Alec non si ferma. Prende un’altra freccia e la scocca, e questa affonda nella gamba di Jonathan, trapassandogli la coscia e trascinandolo giù a carponi. Alec afferra un’altra freccia, ma un proiettile sibila sopra la sua testa, e lui si tuffa fuori dalla traiettoria mentre gli uomini di Valentine varcano la soglia.

«Prendeteli!» ruggisce Valentine. «Uccideteli! Uccideteli tutti!».

Alec si inerpica dietro gli scaffali di metallo, puntandosi con la schiena contro le casse quando uno sparo piove su di lui. Cerca Veil, ma il fumo è denso – non riesce a vederla. Non riesce a vedere Luke, non riesce a vedere Clary che giace al suolo, non riesce a vedere Magnus –.

Risuona un altro sparo, che rimbalza sul metallo sopra la sua testa, e poi un altro gli escoria la guancia, facendogli schizzare del sangue negli occhi quando fa un balzo indietro.

Il dolore è come una scintilla, che schizza verso le sue tempie e vibra nel retro del suo cranio dove i capelli sono incrostati di sangue. La stanza vortica, rigirandosi su sé stessa davanti ai suoi occhi, quando un proiettile perfora il cartone accanto a lui, esplodendo nel polistirolo. Gli fischiano le orecchie.

«Muse! Muse, alzati!».

_Magnus._

Dio, è Magnus. È la voce di Magnus, una mezza ottava più bassa di quella che lui conosce, ma è pur sempre lui, e Alec non l’aveva mai riconosciuta finora.

Non riesce a pensare. Non riesce a _respirare_.

Uno sparo scoppia sopra la sua testa e Alec si torce all’indietro, cogliendo l’opportunità di scoccare una freccia. Sente un uomo grugnire, un corpo collassare al suolo. Prende un’altra freccia. Il fumo si dirada.

«Muse, veloce!».

Gli occhi di Alec ricadono su Magnus, il suo volto sfocato dall’incantesimo di Veil, ma le sue braccia e le sue gambe ancora legate alla sedia. Spinge e tira contro le catene, facendo oscillare disperatamente la sedia verso Clary mentre lei giace su un fianco in mezzo al pavimento. La sua spalla è strizzata contro il suolo e c’è una pozza di sangue che si estende dalla ferita alla testa, nascosta dall’elettricità statica di Veil – ma si è liberata a calci delle corde attorno alle caviglie e sta lottando con quelle sui suoi polsi, masticandole coi denti.

Alec fa una corsa prima di pensare a quello che sta facendo, balzando attraverso il fuoco e il fumo e scivolando su una macchia di sangue sul suolo. Deve arrivare a Magnus, ma Clary è più vicina, e ha una freccia in mano nel giro di un secondo, scivolando verso Clary sulle ginocchia.

«Alec!» ansima, allungando le mani verso di lui quando Alec comincia a segarle le corde con la punta della freccia. «Non riesco a vederlo in faccia! Non riesco a vedere la faccia di Jace! Che sta succedendo?!».

«È un’illusione, tranquilla» sussurra, togliendole le corde dai polsi. «Va’ da Jace, portalo fuori da qui – io vado da Nightlock –».

Dei proiettili vanno in frantumi sopra le loro teste, facendo piovere bossoli su di loro, gli spari che fracassano i timpani di Alec mentre gli uomini di Valentine barcollano alla cieca attraverso il fumo, facendo oscillare le pistole dove Veil li ha privati dei sensi. Alec si volta a guardare, cercando Veil in mezzo al fuoco ruggente, ma poi –.

Un intenso grido di dolore si diffonde in mezzo al caos, e sia Alec che Clary sollevano lo sguardo di scatto mentre Luke sbanda di lato, Valentine che si allontana da lui, il sangue che gli schizza sulla faccia quando estrae il pugnale dalle costole di Luke. A Luke cedono le ginocchia e lui stramazza al suolo, tenendosi stretto il fianco mentre dello scuro sangue rosso gli filtra tra le dita.

«Luke!» ansima Clary, e Alec ha a malapena il senno di afferrarla per la vita prima che possa correre da lui. Valentine si rimette in piedi barcollando come un ubriaco, il pugnale insanguinato nel palmo, gli occhi appannati ma le spalle che si sollevano. Feroci segni di artigli gli ripartiscono il petto, la pelle a brandelli. Fa un affondo selvaggio col pugnale, ma incontra solo l’aria.

«Jonathan!» grida Valentine a squarciagola. «Jonathan, ammazzali! Bruciali!».

Un gemito giunge da Jonathan mentre si rimette sulle ginocchia, estraendosi la freccia di Alec dalla coscia. Il sangue gli inzuppa i vestiti e lui si passa la mano sulla bocca in una scia di rosso. C’è del pericolo nei suoi occhi, omicida, famelico, e Alec artiglia alla ricerca dell’arco.

«Sentinel!» grida Magnus, e affonda dritto in Alec come un pugnale un’altra volta. «Attento!».

_Cazzo_.

Alec getta l’arco di lato e afferra Clary per la vita, tuffandosi fuori dalla traiettoria quando un pilastro di fuoco esplode dal palmo aperto di Jonathan. La guancia escoriata di Alec si spacca sull’asfalto e un dolore sfrecciante erompe dalla sua mandibola quando sente l’osso fratturarsi.

Clary geme contro il suo petto. Ha del sangue in bocca. Gli gira la testa, gli si annebbia la vista. Attraverso il fumo vede Veil, stesa al suolo, sbalzata via dall’esplosione. Con le mani aperte sul pavimento, cerca di rimettersi in piedi, ma le cedono le braccia ed emette un grido acuto quando collassa a faccia in giù.

Jonathan scuote il capo quando l’incantesimo di Veil svanisce dai suoi occhi. Allunga una mano verso la freccia nella sua spalla e la estrae, e poi i suoi occhi trovano Alec, disteso sul pavimento, con Clary contro il petto, l’arco a sei metri da lui, impossibile da raggiungere, e –.

_Oddio_.

Alec cerca l’arco, cerca Jace, Luke, chiunque, ma sembra che il fuoco negli occhi di Jonathan gli stia salendo all’interno della gola. I suoi occhi schizzano verso Magnus, legato alla sedia e impotente, ma il suo volto è ancora sfocato, una delle illusioni di Veil appesa ad un filo, e Alec non trova degli occhi da incrociare.

«Sentinel!» urla Magnus, «Sentinel, alzati! Sentinel!».

Alec sbuffa sangue mentre si tira su, liberando Clary dalle sue braccia. Il mondo stride al rallentatore: l’esplosione dei proiettili sopra la sua testa, lo spruzzo delle loro schegge; Luke, disteso sul pavimento, che si allunga verso le gambe di Valentine, trascinando gli artigli sui tendini di Valentine e trascinandolo giù, giù, giù; Veil che estende le mani per gettare un altro incantesimo sugli uomini di Valentine, il suo intero corpo che si solleva, l’illusione che la prosciuga; e Magnus –.

Magnus che urla, _grida_ il nome di Alec che però non è il suo nome, lottando con le catene che gli legano le mani dietro la schiena, e Alec non riesce nemmeno a vedergli il viso.

Non doveva andare a finire così. Non doveva _cominciare_ così.

Jonathan barcolla in avanti e solleva la mano, il suo intero corpo si scuote come un parassita mentre evoca un’altra ondata di fuoco pervasivo che balzi dal suo palmo, radendo il mondo al suolo. Alec si allunga verso Clary, ma le mani di lei si spalmano sul sangue sul pavimento, il suo stesso sangue, quello di _Alec_ , le sue dita che disegnano linee, e poi –.

«Muse!».

Un’altra voce che Alec conosce troppo bene.

«Tiralo giù!».

È Isabelle.

Clary sbatte la mano sul pavimento e un muro di mattoni emerge dalla terra, evocato dalle righe che ha disegnato col loro sangue. Trascina Alec dietro di esso mentre il fuoco entra in collisione col cemento, le fiamme divise, che virano in tutte le direzioni, gonfiandosi verso il tetto e risucchiano tutto l’ossigeno verso l’alto.

Preme Alec contro il muro, il suo peso misero spalmato sulla schiena di lui, una mano tra le sue costole, l’altra che scivola freneticamente sul sangue che inzuppa le loro ginocchia. La sua fronte è rossa per il sangue, _e così anche le mani di Alec –_.

Un proiettile sibila in modo supersonico sopra le loro teste, in modo più netto, più _veloce_ di tutti gli altri, colpendo la carne col tonfo inconfondibile di Jonathan che cade sulle ginocchia. L’inferno muore all’improvviso, spento come una candela, e con esso Alec sente altri tre spari ben piazzati, e poi lo sferragliare di un caricatore vuoto gettato per terra.

«Alec, alzati!» dice Clary, strattonandolo per un braccio, e tiene in mano un pugnale che prima non c’era. Alec guarda oltre lei e lì, sulla soglia – _Izzy_. 

Una pistola in entrambe le mani, la maschera nera sugli occhi, i piedi che calpestano il naso di un uomo quando tenta di afferrarla, ma lei è troppo veloce, punta la pistola contro la sua rotula e preme il grilletto –.

_Izzy._

«Devo andare da Jace!» dice Clary, e si allontana da Alec, ma ad Alec gira la testa.

«Izzy» sussurra. E poi, « _Magnus_ ».

Cerca di tirarsi in piedi, ma le gambe collassano sotto il suo peso. Abbassa lo sguardo, e un qualcosa sta _sanguinando_ – _lui_ –, una scheggia seghettata che gli sporge dalla coscia in un angolo contorto. Sibila, stringendo la ferita con le mani mentre il sangue gli gocciola tra le dita, e si trascina sulle mani e sulle ginocchia verso Magnus, ancora legato alla sedia.

_Il suo volto, ancora sfocato_.

«Sentinel» sussurra Magnus quando Alec striscia al suo fianco, e Dio, la sua voce è inequivocabilmente sua. «Liberami le mani, presto!».

Alec annuisce, afferrando una freccia e facendo a pezzi le corde attorno ai polsi di Magnus. Il secondo in cui Magnus percepisce debolezza nelle corde, si libera le mani, senza aspettare di rimettersi in piedi prima che un colpo della sua mano faccia sfrecciare il corpo di Jonathan contro gli scaffali alle loro spalle. La luce fluorescente esplode in una pioggia di scintille, lampi gialli che diluviano tutt’attorno a loro, e Magnus estende il suo palmo, e Valentine viene sollevato e lanciato per aria, schiantandosi contro il soffitto. Il fumo si riversa attraverso il tetto e verso il cielo, mentre schegge d’acciaio e vetro si frantumano sul pavimento.

Il fuoco proveniente dal girone più profondo deve regnare negli occhi di Magnus. Alec riesce a vederlo nell’increspatura sotto alla giacca di Magnus, riesce a _percepirlo_ nei tremori dell’impatto che guizzano su per le sue braccia dove l’aria si contorce con un’infernale energia cinetica.

Di nuovo, Magnus estende la mano, e il corpo di Valentine colpisce il terreno con uno schianto rivoltante. Alec lacera le corde attorno alle gambe di Magnus, e poi, _poi,_ Magnus si allontana, bandendo le catene che lo legano mentre il mondo si piega attorno a lui, collassando in una sola singolarità: il suo sentiero di guerra, gli stessi fuochi infernali. Il poter crepita sulla sua pelle, roteando nelle sue spalle. Con un altro arco del braccio, fa volare contro la parete più lontana tre uomini, il calcestruzzo si scheggia, le loro ossa si frantumano diventando polvere.

E poi, con uno schiocco fulmineo delle dita, demolisce il tetto sopra di loro, sbriciolando l’edificio nel palmo della sua mano come se fosse costruito su pile di cenere e fumo, lastre di ferro contorto e di acciaio che cadono al suolo, appianando le guardie rimanenti sotto al crollo.

Grosse nubi di fumo nero si gonfiano nell’aria, sollevandosi, increspandosi, e poi schiarendosi, rivelando Izzy, sola, al centro della carneficina, con le spalle che si sollevano, la tuta schizzata di sangue. Si fa scivolare una pistola nella fondina e afferra l’altra tra i palmi mentre la polvere cala come un sudario attorno a lei – e poi spara un ultimo colpo risonante verso il suolo quando qualcuno geme sotto alle macerie.

Un proiettile in mezzo agli occhi, e all’improvviso – _c’è silenzio_.

Silenzio, perché l’intero cielo notturno è stato lacerato sopra le loro teste e lo stesso terreno sotto ai loro piedi giace quiescente, scivoloso per il sangue bruciante e i corpi ridotti in cenere –.

Alec è il primo a muoversi, collassando contro la sedia vuota di Magnus, gli bruciano i polmoni, le unghie creano delle mezzelune insanguinate nei suoi palmi. Riesce a sentirsi il sangue pulsare nei _bulbi oculari_ , cazzo; gli martellano le tempie e la stanza gira molto oltre il suo controllo; e un dolore ardente scotta nella sua gamba.

Guarda verso Jace, ma c’è Clary al suo fianco, sta cullando il capo di Jace nel suo grembo. Gli accarezza i capelli e le sue dita palpitano sul suo volto sfocato, ma Jace ha il respiro corto e la sua pelle, pallida, di un bianco pallido per la perdita di sangue.

Veil, in mezzo al cartone ardente e al fumo che ondeggia, si rimette in piedi barcollando. Le gocciola del sangue dal naso e si tiene con forza una spalla, sputando del materiale viscoso e nero da in fondo alla gola. Sogghigna, passandosi una mano sulla bocca, sporcandosi il mento di sangue, e barcolla verso Luke, che è raggomitolato al suolo con la mano stretta contro il fianco. I suoi artigli sono scomparsi, i denti si sono ritratti, e si sta mordendo il labbro per soffocare un gemito mentre si mette carponi.

Magnus non si muove. Se ne sta in piedi, con la schiena rivolta ad Alec, a fissare Isabelle, la sua giacca svolazza, la sua ombra sfarfalla nel fuoco morente, entrambe le mani ancora curve lungo i suoi fianchi, le dita colte da tremiti. L’energia cinetica gli vibra nelle mani, estratta dalle fiamme e dal calore e dalla violenta luce arancione, e scorre nella sua pelle, pulsando lungo le sue braccia, e Alec riesce a percepirla – la sua gravità, quel suo richiamo simile ad un buco nero al centro dell’universo mentre piega tutta la materia secondo la sua volontà.

Respira a malapena. Il suo corpo ha le convulsioni, dei tremori sismici lo attraversano.

Alec apre la bocca per chiamare il suo nome, per chiamare il nome di Magnus, ma –.

Niente. C’è solo fumo, solo il gusto della cenere e del sangue sulla sua lingua, a intasargli la gola. L’oscurità minaccia di trascinarlo al di sotto, l’adrenalina zampilla nelle sue vene. Puntini di luce vorticano nei suoi occhi.

Cerca di muoversi, ma la scheggia nella sua coscia gli lacera la pelle. Il sangue nero gli macchia la tuta, fuoriuscendo da lui come olio; sibila per il dolore, troppo rumorosamente.

«Sentinel!» boccheggia Izzy, accorrendo al suo fianco e lasciandosi cadere in ginocchio. Le sue mani gli circondano la mascella, voltandogli il viso da un lato all’altro, sentendo il sangue tra i suoi capelli. L’escoriazione sulla sua guancia punge.

«Stai bene? Sei ferito?» gli chiede. Il sangue secco le macchia il viso, schizzato sul suo mento e sbavato dai residui di polvere da sparo. Il sangue non è suo, ma la polvere pirica sì. I capelli le sfuggono dalla coda in ciocche selvagge. Non sembra nemmeno lei.

«Oddio» sibila sottovoce, «Alec, la tua gamba –».

«Sto bene» rantola Alec, cercando di sedersi più dritto. Aggira il sangue sul volto di lei e solleva una mano per picchiettarle con le dita il lato della maschera: è semplice cuoio nero, molto simile al suo. Diamine, potrebbe persino _essere_ una delle sue maschere che lei ha rubato dal laboratorio. Intenta un sorriso stanco, ma si trasforma in una smorfia. Si afferra la gamba con più forza. «Sono contento che tu sia qui. Ti dona».

«Piantala» dice Izzy. Allunga una mano verso la sua cintura multiuso e ne estrae un rotolo di garza, strappandone una striscia coi denti per creare un laccio emostatico per la coscia di Alec. Glielo annoda attorno alla gamba, stringendolo in un nodo stretto. Alec trasalisce, ma il sangue smette di trapelargli tra le dita, addensandosi nel suo palmo.

«Non ti ha reciso l’arteria femorale» mormora Izzy, massaggiando il muscolo di Alec con la punta delle dita. «Adesso te la tiro fuori. Farà male. Continua a fare pressione sulla ferita, d’accordo?».

Alec serra i denti quando Izzy gli strappa via la scheggia di metallo. Alec grugnisce, voltando la testa verso la spalla, ma Izzy non batte ciglio, srotolando il rotolo di garza e fissandoglielo attorno alla gamba. La benda si inzuppa di sangue come una spugna e Izzy aggrotta la fronte, stringendo il laccio emostatico.

«Devi fartela ripulire e farti mettere dei punti prima che si infetti –».

«Sto bene. Va’ da Luke» la esorta Alec, digrignando i denti. «Ha bisogno di aiuto. E Jace… Jace non si è svegliato –».

«Adesso vado». Gli circonda la guancia con le mani ancora una volta e poi preme il rotolo di garza nella sua mano, prima di balzare in piedi.

Alec chiude gli occhi, inspirando profondamente. Il cuore continua a martellare e lui cerca di calmarlo, ma si sente come se stesse lottando per respirare contro una marea crescente, e qualcosa dentro di lui è ancora terrorizzata dall’affogare, o dal fumo, o da entrambe le cose.

Il dolore, un’àncora. Cerca di focalizzarsi su di esso, ma lo trascina giù e gli accelera il respiro. Le dita gli affondano nella gamba, sprofondandogli nella coscia.

_Non pensare, non pensare, non pensare –._

Si sente scivolare.

_In cosa_ , non lo sa. Lo shock lo travolge; i suoi pensieri diventano traslucidi, spariscono fuori portata, cadendo oltre il bordo di tetti lontani e nel nulla.

Quella sensazione di cadere, di scendere a spirale, infinitamente, verso il suolo.

Una mano calda trova la sua spalla, premendo sul punto in cui si sente la pulsazione cardiaca, e il respiro successivo che prende è un mezzo singhiozzo. Apre gli occhi, e non sa cosa dire, ma –.

Non è Magnus.

È Veil, che si inginocchia davanti a lui, gli occhi che cercano i suoi, dietro la maschera. Sembra esausta, sottile e stanca, e il sangue le si è seccato sulla fronte, ma Alec assapora il tocco impenitente delle sue dita contro il suo battito cardiaco mentre lei lo libera dall’incantesimo.

La tensione attorcigliata nel ventre di Alec si sbroglia, il peso che gli spinge contro il diaframma gli cade nello stomaco. Lancia un’occhiata a Jace e a Clary, e finalmente le loro facce non sono più oscurate da grigia elettricità statica: lacrime solcano la sporcizia sul volto di Clary, ma gli occhi stanchi di Jace si aprono, e lui tocca col pollice il groviglio dei suoi capelli rossi che le ricade a cascata sulle spalle.

Alec emette un sospiro di sollievo, riportando l’attenzione su Veil. Vuole sapere se sta bene, ma non gli escono le parole, sempre che esistano nel suo petto. Per cui annuisce, una sola volta, grato, e lei gli sorride in modo stanco, prima di tirarsi in piedi. Le tremano le ginocchia; ad Alec la cosa non sfugge. La osserva zoppicare verso Jace e Clary e liberare anche loro dall’illusione.

Mentre va, un’ombra passa su Alec, fermata a distanza.

Alec solleva lo sguardo.

E stavolta è Magnus.

Veramente, certamente, _sicuramente_ Magnus, con la tuta di Nightlock e la sua giacca strappata, col potere di Nightlock che gli formicola sui polpastrelli. Un pomfo rosso sul suo zigomo affilato, il sangue che gli si incrosta sul labbro, i capelli esplosi fuori posto come se una tempesta si fosse diffusa rapidamente in lui. I fuochi dell’inferno sobbollono nei suoi occhi, ma il calore sta morendo di una morte lenta, diventando braci fumanti quanto più a lungo fissa Alec in un silenzio confuso.

È lui. È proprio lui eppure Alec non riesce –.

È come se non riuscisse ad elaborarlo. Il volto di Magnus, le sue mani, i suoi occhi scuri accesi dalla distruzione. _Era lui per tutto questo tempo_ –.

Magnus fissa Alec con un’espressione negli occhi che Alec non riesce a collocare. È selvaggia, quasi, come l’attacco o la fuga in preda al panico di un animale in trappola: orrore, paura, un dolore crudo e sanguinante che non sa come arrestare, per cui si riversa da lui.

«La tua maschera –» comincia Alec, la sua voce stridula. «Penso che Valentine l’abbia gettata –».

Magnus ondeggia la mano, spegnendo il fuoco che brucia tutt’attorno a loro, silenziando il crepitio dell’asfalto e i pennacchi di scuro fumo grigio. Non dice niente, ma nel suo sguardo fisso, Alec soffre il calore del fuoco, inarrestabile, che gli brucia dritto attraverso.

Non assomiglia affatto alla rabbia. E non è nemmeno terrore, ma è la cosa più intensa che Alec abbia mai visto sul volto di Magnus, e gli estingue in fumo tutte le parole che vuole dire nella bocca.

_Sei tu._

È Magnus. È il _suo_ Magnus _,_ ma non dovrebbe essere qui perché è tutto sbagliato, non è come doveva andare, Alec dovrebbe dire qualcosa, _ma che diamine dovrebbe dire_ – eppure il cuore lo tradisce, ricordando come si fa a battere come se avesse ricevuto una scarica elettrica. 

Magnus è Nightlock. Nightlock è Magnus. _Lo è stato_ , per tutto questo tempo. _Per tutto questo tempo_. Attraverso nottate sui tetti e chiese immolate e con le ginocchia in canalette di scolo insanguinate, e attraverso baci e mani vaganti e verità, così tante verità che non potevano essere condivise fino a che non era arrivato lui. Fino a che non era arrivato Nightlock.

Alec non riesce a crederci.

Non riesce a _digerirlo_. Gli viene da vomitare.

«Devo andarmene» dice Magnus, e la sua voce è provata, sfregata fino ad essere completamente escoriata, «e anche Wolfsbane e Veil. Devono andarsene entrambi. Gli altri di Idris non saranno molto lontani e qualcuno deve andare avanti – avere un vantaggio sulla Penhallow…».

Eppure, non si muove, incollato sul posto e tremante per l’energia residua. Fissa Alec come se non sapesse cosa sta guardando, come se gli stesse guardando _attraverso_ , oltre la maschera, oltre la pelle, e avesse trovato –.

Cos’ha trovato? Ustioni da ghiaia e cicatrici di proiettili, uno spazio vuoto e dolorante nella caverna del suo petto, mezzo uomo piegato al suolo, cosa –.

“ _Non c’è una persona dentro la cui testa vorresti disperatamente guardare?_ ”.

Alec serra la mascella e solleva il mento. Sostiene saldamente lo sguardo di Magnus.

La bocca di Magnus si appiattisce in una linea tesa. Magnus estende una mano ed evoca la maschera abbandonata dalle macerie, guidandosela di nuovo sul volto. Scivola sui suoi occhi, prende forma sul suo ponte nasale, ma non sembra più giusta.

Non nasconde affatto chi è. È solo Magnus con una maschera addosso.

Il gemito di una sirena lontana, il lamento dell’acciaio e del ferro sopra le loro teste, i sibili di dolore di Luke trattenuti tra i denti – scende tutto su Alec tutto in una volta. Il sangue che si precipita nelle sue orecchie, l’ansimare della sua stessa gola lacera, improvvisamente un acquazzone.

Si afferra la coscia finché il dolore non lo attraversa. Gli occhi di Magnus si muovono su di lui – _e che cos’è quella, se non un’ultima fottuta occhiata_ – e poi, Dio, si volta. 

Ma che Alec sia dannato se è così che si separeranno.

«Magnus, aspetta –».

Magnus sussulta al suono del suo stesso nome, balzando indietro come se l’avessero colpito, come se si aspettasse ancora di sentire –.

Nightlock _._

_Aspetta,_ vorrebbe dirgli Alec. _Non andartene. Sono io._

_Nightlock, sono io._

Magnus si volta lentamente e la sua espressione vacilla: sorride ad Alec, una torsione minuscola e addolorata delle sue labbra. La guerra nei suoi occhi si è acquietata, mitigata dalla pioggia e adesso una trasparenza lo avvolge, e qui, _qui,_ c’è una resa: una bandiera bianca porta a qualsiasi Dio rida e rugli nelle nubi temporalesche che pendono sempre sopra le loro teste e vanno a nozze con la loro sofferenza.

E lui sembra così stanco. Così stanco di combattere, così ridotto a pezzi, come se il suo petto fosse stato aperto e la luce che emerge dall’interno ora giacesse abbandonata.

«Sentinel» sussurra, e lancia un’occhiata ai suoi palmi aperti, «non posso –».

Ad Alec si serra la gola. Cominciano a bruciargli gli occhi e non riesce a impedirlo.

«Magnus» gracchia. Sembra miserevole. Miserevole, come un uomo che si dissangua sul pavimento e che si ferma comunque con le mani a coppa a raccogliere il sangue di qualcun altro. Osserva Magnus fare un’altra smorfia. «Magnus –».

Magnus esita, lanciando un’occhiata alla porta, e poi a Isabelle e a Veil che si occupano di Luke, e poi ad Alec.

Vuole scappare. Naturalmente vuole scappare. _Valentine gli ha strappato via la maschera, cazzo_.

Eppure –.

_Non andare._

Forse questo rende Alec egoista, forse lo rende peggio che egoista, ma non ha importanza, perché non riesce ad aprire la bocca. Se apre la bocca, teme che la propulsione fredda dello shock alla fine lo raggiungerà. Afferra con ancor più forza i brandelli della sua tuta. Tremiti violenti gli sferragliano nelle nocche, premute contro la sua coscia. _Non andare, non andare, non adesso –._

Un tocco invisibile. Alec lo percepisce, allora, dita di fumo che gli tracciano la guancia rovinata, che virano sull’escoriazione da proiettile. L’energia sulla punta delle dita di Magnus si srotola – la stessa energia, lo stesso potere che aveva tenuto a bada torri collassanti e aveva buttato giù edifici sopra di loro – e si diffonde nell’aria e si attorciglia attraverso il sangue e la scheggia incastonata sul volto di Alec, delicata e insicura all’inizio, e poi si curva, a formare la sagoma di un palmo che si chiude a coppa sulla mascella di Alec.

Alec espira in modo tremante, gli occhi gli si chiudono. Non è sufficiente.

Non è reale. Potrebbe esserlo, _potrebbe esserlo_ , e il cuore di Alec si strugge per questo, ma Magnus non si muove, non fa un passo più vicino, non solleva una mano, e, in qualche modo, questo lo ferisce molto di più – lui che tiene Alec a distanza. _Valentine gli ha preso la maschera, che ti aspetti, è la sua identità, è tutto quello che è, è –._

_È tutto quello che_ sei _._

_Non è così?_

Ed è come una ferita d’arma da fuoco non notata finché non è troppo tardi, che cavalca l’impennata di adrenalina che intorpidisce il corpo a tutto il resto: all’improvviso, Alec abbassa lo sguardo, e immagina un foro in sé, un’incisione da una parte all’altra di sé.

Quella linea. Quella stupida, fragile, fottuta _linea_ tra le due parti di sé, ed è sparita. Gli viene strappata via, disossata, e ora lui è macchiato dall’inseparabile caos sia di Alec che di Sentinel tutto d’un colpo – _perché come può essere qualcos’altro?_

Quella linea non esiste più. Non è mai esistita. Magnus, Nightlock, Alec, Sentinel, tutto lo struggimento di Alec per qualcosa di più, per qualcosa di intero, per tutto quanto –.

(“ _Sei mai stato smascherato?_ ”).

La magia di Magnus carezza la curva della guancia di Alec. Si impiglia sull’orlo della maschera di Alec, e Alec lo percepisce, quel tiro a malapena percepibile, il movimento del cuoio.

Gli occhi di Alec incontrano quelli di Magnus.

_Sta per scappare_.

«Nightlock» sussurra Alec. Sente l’arresto umido del respiro di Magnus. «Magnus…».

Cerca di tirarsi in piedi, ma la gamba gli cede. Il sangue filtra, nero, attraverso le sue dita, il laccio emostatico che scorre via, sciolto, e gli estorce un gemito di dolore, di frustrazione, perché il volto di Magnus si contorce e il tocco invisibile si disintegra, e poi lui si volta, e Alec –.

Alec non sarà in grado di seguirlo stavolta. Il freddo dannato fluisce tra loro. L’unica cosa che manca è un po’ di pioggia.

«Magnus, ti prego – Magnus, aspetta –».

Alec si tira in piedi ancora una volta, ma sbanda di lato e si aggrappa alla sedia vuota con un grugnito.

Magnus non si guarda indietro. Inspira e raddrizza la schiena e riassembla tutte le parti dell’armatura che gli sono state tolte. Si sfrega le dita lungo il fianco, ma gli tremano le mani.

E poi scompare. Tra un battito di ciglia e l’altro, svanito nel fumo, e ad Alec gira la testa, la sua vista si limita, e forse perde conoscenza per un attimo, ma –.

Magnus è sparito. La pressione nella stanza si dissipa, come se tutta la pioggia nell’aria cadesse di colpo, e poi più niente. E in lontananza, un’altra sirena manda un grido d’aiuto.

_________________

Alec non sa quanto a lungo rimanga accasciato al suolo, puntellato contro la sedia vuota. Fissa il pavimento, la corda sfilacciata e le catene abbandonate, gli schizzi di sangue, e in realtà non vede niente di tutto ciò. 

Non è come se fosse intorpidito. No, gli pulsano le gambe e gli fa male il petto, le costole ammaccate per così tanti motivi, ma lui è semplicemente –.

Ha rallentato fino a fermarsi. Gli occhi non gli si concentrano su niente e c’è un ronzio nella sua testa. È vagamente consapevole del fatto che non riesce a ricordare l’ultima volta che ha dormito.

Nel suo orecchio, il dispositivo di comunicazione crepita, ma non c’è nessuno che aspetta di parlargli per radio; invece, il ronzio dell’elettricità statica lo assorbe mentre i suoi occhi virano verso la schiena di Izzy quando lei finisce di avvolgere con le bende la vita di Luke.

Shock. _È forse shock questo? È sotto shock?_

_No. È qualcosa di completamente diverso_.

Si immagina di allungare una mano verso quel pensiero, infagottarlo in una sfera nella sua mano e schiacciarselo nel petto, ma gli resiste, spingendo a sua volta contro i suoi palmi.

_È finita,_ dice la voce nella sua testa. _È finita, è finita,_ ripetuto come un mantra. Il suo stivale scivola sul sangue sul pavimento; Alec lancia un’occhiata ai corpi sepolti sotto alle macerie. _È finita, ma non è finita_.

Deve portare Luke e Veil fuori da qui. Deve farsi mettere dei punti alla gamba, farsi estrarre la scheggia dalla guancia, deve –.

New York continua a bruciare oltre. Quante persone sono ancora intrappolate nel crollo di edifici collassanti, quante persone hanno ancora bisogno del suo aiuto –.

_Sei ancora Sentinel. Non ti è concesso startene seduto qui._

_Sei ancora Sentinel, anche se Nightlock non è più… non è più –._

Con cautela, Alec si solleva sulle ginocchia e si aggrappa con forza allo schienale della sedia, soffocando un gemito. La sua gamba è debole, tremante come una foglia, ma sostiene il suo peso quando si rimette in piedi barcollando. Zoppica verso Izzy mentre lei si risiede sui tacchi e ammira il suo operato.

Luke solleva lo sguardo su Alec. «Ehi, Sentinel» sussulta, il volto contorto dietro la maschera. «Sono felice di vedere che ne sei uscito tutto intero. Beh, quasi».

«Solo grazie a te» mormora Alec. «Sei tu quello che ha preso Valentine».

«Solo per stavolta però, d’accordo? Non contare sul fatto che chieda di essere rimesso in squadra con Idris» dice Luke, ridendo e tossendo contemporaneamente. «Penso che al momento la mia idea sia quella di passare una settimana o due a guardare film sul divano».

Veil alza gli occhi al cielo al fianco di Luke. «Sì, sì. Non hai mai visto un film di successo in vita tua».

Luke si preme il palmo sul fianco bendato e si tira lentamente a sedere. Fa cenno a Veil di allontanare le sue mani esitanti. «E non sono nemmeno mai stato pugnalato, ma chi ha tempo non aspetti tempo» fa una smorfia. «Lasciatemi vivere».

Si dà un’occhiata in giro, trovando Jace e Clary, e poi Veil, e poi il corpo immobile di Valentine sul pavimento, ma non indugia. Scandaglia la stanza alla ricerca di Nightlock, ma Nightlock – _Magnus_ – se n’è già andato.

Alla fine, Luke guarda verso la porta, e poi riporta lo sguardo su Alec. Il suo sguardo fisso è silenzioso, ma è consapevole, e Alec non riesce a incrociarlo.

«Dovete andarvene» biascica Alec, distogliendo lo sguardo. «I nostri rinforzi arriveranno presto e non possono… non possono trovarvi qui».

«Arrivano un po’ tardi, eh?» commenta Veil. «Ci avrebbe fatto comodo un po’ d’aiuto prima. Tanto per dire».

Izzy emette un suono d’irrisione. «L’unica cosa che interessa a Idris è rigirare tutto questo nella miglior luce possibile per sé. Inventeranno una qualche storia su come stessero inseguendo il Circolo da un po’, ma i dettagli saranno eccezionalmente vaghi. E verranno elogiati comunque». Inarca le sopracciglia verso Alec. «Qualsiasi cosa per l’immagine pubblica».

«Beh, faremo meglio a non rovinare la loro immagine pubblica, allora» grugnisce Luke, facendo cenno a Veil di aiutarlo ad alzarsi. «Voi ve la caverete?».

_Ah. Questa sì che è una domanda insidiosa_.

«Ce la caveremo» risponde Izzy, spolverandosi via il pietrisco dalla tuta mentre si tira in piedi a sua volta. «Non invidio Arkangel per la sfilza di scartoffie che gli farò compilare, però».

Luke le sorride in modo teso, ma non è questa la domanda che sta facendo. Non sul serio. L’espressione nei suoi occhi è probatoria. _Tu te la caverai?_ , dice senza dire nemmeno una parola. _Sentinel?_

Alec non sa come rispondere a quella domanda.

«Immagino che non saremo in grado di fermare un taxi perché ci porti a casa» dice Veil, issandosi il braccio di Luke sulle spalle. C’è un’estremità dura nella sua voce che non sembra cercare di nascondere. Il sangue sta già macchiando le bende di Luke. «Nessuno crederà che sto trascinando a casa da un bar mio, uhm… mio _padre_ , _incredibilmente ubriaco_ , dopo una nottata come questa, eh?».

«Sta’ a vedere, ragazzina» dice Luke. «Ce la caveremo. Fammi arrivare a un telefono a gettoni e chiamerò la signora perché ci venga a recuperare». Fa una pausa, allora, la sua attenzione vira verso Clary e Jace. Il suo volto si addolcisce dietro la maschera. «Dite loro che me la caverò. Non voglio che si preoccupino».

Ah _._ Lo sa. Alec glielo legge negli occhi: Luke sa chi è Muse, naturalmente lo sa.

_Queste maschere non servono a granché a nascondere le loro identità, dopotutto_ …

Alec scopre di non essere sorpreso; si sente troppo esausto per questo, troppo stanco per fingere lo shock.

«Sì, certamente. Lasciate che vi aiuti a uscire» biascica, allungando una mano verso l’altro braccio di Luke e facendoselo scivolare attorno al collo. La gamba gli si affloscia e coglie lo sguardo consapevole di Veil quando lei si sposta silenziosamente il peso di Luke sulla spalla. Non dice niente.

Escono zoppicando, attraverso il fumo e verso la scala antincendio. La polvere che si solleva graffia la gola ad Alec; ogni inspiro è un rantolo, e ogni espiro è un colpo di tosse. Dà un calcio ad una pistola abbandonata al suolo e il clangore gli riverbera nel cranio come uno sparo, e abbassa lo sguardo, ma vorrebbe non averlo fatto, perché un uomo mezzo sepolto sotto alle macerie lo fissa con occhi assenti. Il suo volto è ingrigito dalla cenere. Dei segni neri mascherano alla vista il suo tatuaggio circolare.

Veil dà una spallata all’uscita di sicurezza e la porta si apre con un cigolio. Oltre questa, la notte è scura e laccata e silenziosa e smorzata, e l’Hudson ammicca sotto le luci di Jersey City sull’acqua. Alec assapora il gusto dell’asfalto infradiciato dalla pioggia sulla lingua e si chiede se non l’abbia dato per scontato troppo a lungo.

La luna li fissa attraverso una fessura nelle nuvole. Macchia il suolo e la tuta pregna di sudore di Alec con un bagliore bianco e insensibile, prolungando il silenzio inusuale.

Alla luce lunare non interessa chi vive o chi muore o chi versa sangue sull’asfalto. Né le interessano le colonne di fumo che si sollevano sopra Manhattan e il ruglio della città che assomiglia molto ad un tuono, o il grugnito di Luke, un sibilo risucchiato tra i denti quando contorce il volto per il dolore.

Dev’essere tardi. Sono trascorsi anni durante la notte, eppure il pensiero dell’alba sembra comunque inesplicabile. Il banco di nuvole pesanti si estende all’orizzonte e anche oltre.

Alec spera che ci sia un telefono a gettoni nei paraggi. Spera che Luke riesca a raggiungere sua moglie, spera che Veil abbia qualche spicciolo nelle tasche, perché non era nella lista dell’occorrente di Alec per la nottata.

Spera che Nightlock –.

_Magnus._

Spera che Magnus sia –.

Non è un pensiero che riesce a inseguire. Non ce la fa. Il suo corpo è troppo stanco e la sua testa –.

Non vuole pensare alla sua testa. C’è un dolore nelle sue tempie, un’emicrania che pulsa come un calore tedioso nella sua fronte. Gli pizzicano gli occhi, incrostati di sangue secco e sudore colato giù dalla sua maschera, e lui si sente frastornato, disidratato, gli si annebbia la vista quando si spinge a fare un altro passo, e poi un altro, _non lasciare andare Luke, non inciampare, non ancora._

Se si ferma a prendere fiato, tutto quanto si impilerà su di lui tutto in una volta, e lui non può lasciare che succeda, non ancora, non finché non ha un posto morbido in cui atterrare quando le ginocchia cederanno inevitabilmente e incontreranno il suolo.

Luke volta il capo verso il cielo, osservando la luna. Ha il volto teso, la pelle pallida, ma gli si chiudono gli occhi e lui respira profondamente. Un momento di calma gli attraversa l’espressione.

Nightlock aveva detto una cosa, una volta, sul fatto che ululasse alla luna.

Nightlock aveva detto –.

_Magnus._

Alec espira in modo irregolare e sgancia il braccio di Luke dal suo collo. Veil si abbassa, sotto a del peso ulteriore, ma la forza sembra tornare nelle gambe di Luke, e Alec pensa che potrebbero cavarsela.

«Ho una cosa» dice, allungando una mano verso la cintura multiuso. Ne estrae un dispositivo di comunicazione di riserva, sollevato di trovarlo intatto. L’ha tenuto stretto per parecchio.

«È una radio ricetrasmittente» continua, porgendola a Veil nel palmo della sua mano. «Come la mia. In caso voleste mettervi in contatto».

Veil lo guarda in modo scettico. «Metterci in contatto con te o con tutta la tua squadra?».

«Con me» risponde. «L’ha ideato mia, uhm – la mia supervisore. Pensava che potesse essere utile. In caso di emergenza».

«La tua supervisore» sorride ampiamente Luke, allungando una mano per prendere il dispositivo di comunicazione dalla mano di Alec. «Mi piace». Si preme il piccolo dispositivo nell’orecchio e sorride. «Staremo in contatto. Spero che Maryse non sia troppo dura con voi. Non lasciare che ti prenda alla sprovvista. Sai quello che va fatto adesso».

«Sono felice che uno di noi la pensi così» commenta Alec. Veil fa _tsk_ e Luke ride, il suono è caloroso e pieno e familiare, risuona nel petto di Alec come un calore in cui desidera disgelarsi le mani. Non va in profondità quanto Alec ha bisogno, ma lo sa il perché, e non è colpa di Luke.

«Te la caverai, Sentinel» dice Luke, offrendo ad Alec un sorriso tenue. «Te la caverai. E _lui_ se la caverà. Dagli solo il tempo di elaborare».

Alec annuisce in modo teso. Non sa cosa dire, ma Luke non si aspetta che dica qualcosa.

«D’accordo. Andiamo, figliola» dice Luke, dando dei colpetti a Veil sulla spalla. «Ho bisogno di una tazza di caffè e di antidolorifici, in quest’ordine».

Alec si volta per andarsene, ma poi si ferma, lanciando un’occhiata oltre la propria spalla quando Veil non fa il minimo sforzo per muoversi.

«È tutto a –».

«Mi chiamo Maia» dice Veil. Alec spalanca gli occhi per la sorpresa, ma Veil fa spallucce. «Non Veil. Non qualsiasi diamine ci sia scritto nel mio fascicolo a Idris. Voglio che tu lo sappia».

Alec aggrotta la fronte. «Perché me lo stai dicendo?».

«Perché» dice, e poi sospira pesantemente, come se fosse una cosa tediosa da ammettere, «perché, per essere un Corporate, non sei affatto male. E mi fido di te. Forse è uno sbaglio. Non lo so ancora».

«Non lo è» ribatte Alec fermamente. «Non permetterò che lo sia». Poi, aggiunge: «Io sono Alec».

«È un piacere conoscerti, Alec» dice, un sorriso caustico le si forma sulle labbra. «Ci vediamo in giro. E bada ad Arkangel e Muse, ne hanno sicuramente di bisogno!».

_________________

Alec indugia sul molo per un po’, la schiena contro il muro e la testa inclinata all’indietro contro una lamina di ferro, assaporando il freddo che gli formicola sulla pelle e lo scorrere dell’acqua che lambisce le pietre. Prova a chiudere gli occhi, ma la nerezza è un po’ troppo, evoca cose a cui non vuole pensare, per cui decide di fissare il cielo.

Ci sono le stelle. Vede le stelle così raramente, e naturalmente sarebbero uscite stanotte, quando tutti gli altri sono molto impegnati a fissare il suolo, a correre finché non scoppiano loro i polmoni, ad accalcarsi sotto agli stipiti delle porte insieme ai loro cari, o a faccia in giù sul marciapiede –.

Izzy lo rimprovererebbe per essere rimasto fuori al freddo, ma non riesce a muoversi, non finché non perde completamente la sensibilità nelle dita e tutto il rumore nella sua testa cessa.

Valentine è morto. E anche il pirocinetico. Non l’ha ancora elaborato.

Dovrebbe provare sollievo, e lo farà, probabilmente, nei giorni a venire, ma adesso –.

Rivive il momento di quando Valentine aveva rimosso la maschera di Nightlock ripetutamente, ed è ancora Magnus, ogni volta.

Un’auto si avvicina, il ghiaino si frantuma sotto agli pneumatici, un motore silenziato. Le portiere si aprono e poi sbattono, e poi delle voci concitate gocciolano lungo il fianco dell’edificio, raccogliendosi attorno ai piedi di Alec: ordini silenziosi e parole severe sussurrate sottovoce. Sente dei passi ticchettare sul marciapiede, tacchi appuntiti come quelli di Isabelle, ma è il carrarmato di anfibi pesanti che si avvicina ad Alec.

Alec solleva lo sguardo.

È Underhill, che abbassa la pistola che tiene in mano quando vede che l’uomo mascherato che gironzola nell’ombra non è uno sconosciuto. Sul volto ha un’espressione come se si fosse preparato per uno scontro ma fosse felice di non doversi sporcare le mani.

«Jace e Clary sono dentro» dice Alec, facendo un cenno col capo oltre la propria spalla. «Izzy è con loro, ma non sono molto in forma».

«E quelli del Circolo?» domanda Underhill.

«Sono morti» dice Alec in un sussurro. Le spalle di Underhill si abbassano e la tensione lascia i suoi occhi; invece, la sua attenzione guizza sulla coscia lacrimante di Alec e sul suo volto tumefatto.

«Maryse ha mandato una squadra a ripulire questo posto» dice, «e una macchina per te. Dovresti tornare, farti dare una sistemata. Le cose non vanno molto bene al quartier generale».

Alec non si muove, ma nemmeno Underhill, che fissa Alec come se non fosse sicuro di come Alec faccia a stare ancora in piedi fisicamente. Nemmeno Alec ne è sicuro. Riesce ancora a sentire il fischio dei proiettili sopra la sua testa, il ruggito del fuoco, l’incendio…

È tutto un turbinio, con il singolare punto di chiarezza che è –.

Bruscamente, Alec si discosta dal muro prima che possa ripensarci. Aggira Underhill, ma Underhill lo afferra velocemente per la spalla mentre gli passa accanto.

«Sono felice che tu sia vivo» dice. «Fammi sapere se succede qualcosa, ma sta’ attento. Non è sicuro là fuori stanotte».

Alec annuisce. Lo apprezza, ma non è così sicuro che l’avvertimento faccia molta differenza.

_________________

Non ci sono manifestanti sui gradini d’ingresso al quartier generale di Idris.

Il fumo si solleva dal ponte di Brooklyn in lontananza, il vento trasporta il ronzio degli elicotteri e le grida dei servici di emergenza che scavano nella carneficina alla ricerca di sopravvissuti. Idris è un’ombra scura contro le nuvole: di un più intenso grigio-nero, austera e immobile. Una singola finestra è illuminata all’ultimo piano, l’unica luce tra la sporgenza di grattacieli oscurati.

Ci sono macchine abbandonate per strada e un sottile strato di cenere che ricopre allo stesso modo i semafori e i segnali di stop e i manifesti, pesante nell’aria come la minaccia della pioggia. I cartelloni giacciono a faccia in giù sul marciapiede, e il vetro frantumato e segni neri delle molotov disseminano i gradini su fino alla porta d’ingresso, ma la piazza davanti all’edificio è deserta.

Sembra quasi di uscire dal tempo, un momento che pedina il presente dove indugia solo il silenzio, sebbene brevemente.

«Ho bisogno del personale medico, _adesso_!» richiede Izzy, aprendo le porte d’ingresso. «Abbiamo due trauma cranici gravi! Veloci!».

La notte si riversa sul pavimento piastrellato, sciabordando contro il vetro e le pareti azzurro-grigie come un’ondata d’olio. La receptionist alla scrivania balza via dalla sedia mentre Izzy tiene aperta la porta e Clary e Underhill barcollano all’interno dell’atrio, trasportando Jace tra loro. I piedi di Jace si trascinano sul pavimento e la testa gli penzola sulle spalle, le palpebre che sbattono pesantemente mentre tenta di tenersi sveglio. Il sangue gli si è seccato sulle tempie, ma ora Alec riesce a vedere gli ematomi, le macchie viola scuro sulla sua pelle che stanno già diventando marroni e gialle attorno ai bordi.

Alec li segue zoppicando, ma ogni fottuto passo è un’agonia. Un dolore brusco gli trafigge la gamba, ora rigida e immobile, e qualcuno si scontra con la sua spalla quando lo supera di corsa, con addosso la tuta mentre si affretta ad uscire di nuovo al freddo. Ci sono già dozzine di persone che si calano su Jace, uomini con i camici e donne con i tacchi eleganti, che picchiettano e pungolano e tolgono a Jace il resto della tuta. Qualcuno chiede dove siano le sue ali. Un’altra persona latra ordini attraverso l’interfono per mettersi in contatto con Maryse. Qualcun altro strappa via Jace dalle braccia di Clary e Clary urla, artigliando la morsa delle braccia quando la trattengono.

Alec digrigna i denti, annodando le dita nella stoffa lacera della sua tuta, e le strizza con così tanta forza che gli si sbiancano le nocche.

«Portate Jace in infermeria!» grida Izzy. La sua voce è chiara e precisa e si apre un varco tra tutto il resto. «Ha bisogno di sangue, voglio tutto lo 0 positivo che abbiamo! Non incominciare, Blackthorn, porca puttana, fallo subito!».

Afferra un uomo per il colletto e lo spinge in direzione degli ascensori. Poi, ruota attorno alla receptionist e la aggredisce verbalmente, gesticolando selvaggiamente. La tuta di Izzy e la sua maschera sono coperte di polvere di mattone, la cenere le ingrigisce i capelli, ma i suoi occhi scuri sono agguerriti, determinati, e terrificanti, ed è come una sveglia militare.

«Underhill, ho bisogno che chiami per radio Aline e Helen, vedi se hanno bisogno di rinforzi» ordina Izzy. «Portati Rosales e Bridgestock se hai bisogno di loro. Monteclaire, tu ti occupi di Raj e Lydia stanotte, giusto? Ho bisogno che li convochi qui – qualcuno deve trovare Victor! Ci sono ancora dei membri del Circolo là fuori, la minaccia non è sventata! Clary, tu vieni con me, forza, hai bisogno di punti –».

È un turbinio. Alec vede dei volti, ma non li vede. Ci sono altre persone che urlano. Izzy afferra rabbiosamente qualcuno del personale medico per il camice. Jace crolla in avanti e una serie di persone si tuffano ad acciuffarlo prima che colpisca con forza il pavimento.

La schiena di Alec incontra una parete, e poi gli sbanda lo stomaco e lui si piega in avanti, accartocciandosi a metà. Il tempo frena fino ad arrestarsi fiaccamente.

Alec si fissa le mani, strette sulle sue ginocchia, fino a che non cominciano a tremargli le dita. Comincia nei suoi polpastrelli, un formicolio, e poi gli risuona su per le braccia, vibra nelle sue spalle come una nota percossa che non si dissipa.

E poi, si solidifica: un pesante peso metallico gli sprofonda nel petto, ami che gli affondano nella pelle come in un corpo a corpo, una pressione perforante che gli si compatta sui polmoni. Gli fa male la gola, ammaccata e graffiata da respiri irrequieti, ma quando prova a parlare, a chiamare, la sua voce si impiglia in un rantolo. Il dolore si irradia dal suo sterno, gli affonda nella cassa toracica. Si chiede quante costole si sia fratturato, non per lo scontro, ma per la paura.

_Cosa sta facendo?_ Dovrebbe star facendo qualcosa. Non può chiudere bottega e basta, non può smettere di funzionare solo perché gli va – ci sono persone che si riversano dalle porte, marciando nel sangue sulle suole dei loro anfibi, e altre che corrono dall’altra parte. Da qualche parte, là fuori, centinaia di civili sono intrappolati sotto i rottami di Grand Central Station, o stanno strisciando via sulle mani e sulle ginocchia dall’edificio della Penhallow. Lydia, Aline, tutti gli altri – stanno facendo il lavoro che dovrebbe star facendo Alec – e Simon, _oh, Simon_ , Alec l’aveva abbandonato ai postumi –.

_Dov’è il tuo senso del dovere?_ , giunge il sussurro insidioso che Alec conosce bene, ma le parole sono prolungate, distorte dal passaggio lento del tempo.

Le porte d’ingresso si aprono di nuovo con uno schianto e lui ruba un’occhiata all’esterno: la notte, ancora buia, che ancora geme con sirene lontane e puzza di asfalto che brucia. L’intero corpo di Alec sussulta come se volesse muoversi, come se volesse lanciarsi in avanti e rincorrere quelle sirene della polizia e quei camion dei pompieri, _come se lui volesse continuare a dare una mano_ , anche adesso, anche se significa che finirà collassato per terra a stringersi la gamba col sangue scivoloso sulle sue mani.

Non si muove, ma sbanda di lato, sbattendo la mano contro il muro per impedirsi di cadere.

«Alec!».

Clary.

Clary che gli corre in soccorso, Clary che lo solleva, scivolando sotto al suo braccio. Alec si volta verso un volto pieno di selvaggi capelli rossi. Clary puzza di fumo. Ci sono dei punti neri lungo l’attaccatura dei suoi capelli, desolati contro la sua pelle pallida. Le è stato sfregato via il sangue dal viso, ma ci sono ancora delle scaglie lungo la sua mascella, nel suo padiglione auricolare.

_Quando –._

_Come –._

«Alec, perché sei ancora _qui_ » dice Clary, strattonandosi il braccio di Alec attorno alle spalle sottili.

Non sarà capace di sostenere il suo peso. Lei è troppo esile; lui è troppo pesante. Lei ha perso moltissimo sangue, non dovrebbe camminare ancora –.

Si appoggia su di lei comunque, e il crampo nella sua gamba si distende, seppur per un istante.

«La tua testa –» comincia, ma pensa che le parole gli fuoriescano confuse, perché lei solleva lo sguardo su di lui, confusa, e poi gli tira gentilmente le dita, drappeggiate attorno alle sue spalle. Lo guida in avanti – un passo, e poi un altro – e ad Alec sembra che la sua coscia abbia le convulsioni, il suo ginocchio trema come se non riuscisse a controllarlo.

«Jace sta –».

«Sta bene, è in infermeria. Pensano che non sia ferito troppo gravemente, forse una commozione cerebrale e qualche frattura, ma non ha perso tutto il sangue che credevamo» dice Clary. Alec espira nettamente, il suo intero corpo si affloscia per il sollievo, e Clary incespica. «Alec! Alec, ehi, tieni duro, forza. Ma sei stato qua in piedi per tutto il tempo?».

«Cosa –».

«Alec, è passata più di _un’ora_ da quando siamo tornati».

Alec sbatte le palpebre. Il mondo torna lentamente a colori: il pallido vetro azzurro e le luci artificiali e il sangue di Jace, ormai secco, sul pavimento. Izzy è scomparsa. Anche Underhill.

Lui e Clary sono gli unici nell’atrio adesso, ma non se n’era nemmeno accorto.

«Non lo so» dice sinceramente. «Non lo so, pensavo – stavo solo –».

«Cristo» sibila Clary, «devi essere svenuto. Izzy mi ha mandato a cercarti, non sapeva dove fossi».

«Dobbiamo – dobbiamo tornare là fuori» dice Alec, premuto tra i denti. «Che mi dici dei rinforzi per gli altri, che mi dici di –».

«Non ci sono state altre esplosioni. Izzy pensa che ci siano ancora membri del Circolo là fuori, ma la Casa Bianca ha preso il controllo adesso, hanno già mobilitato l’esercito. Hanno tolto la faccenda dalle mani di Idris».

«La Penhallow –» grugnisce Alec, «dobbiamo fermarla – dobbiamo fermarla prima di quella conferenza stampa –».

«Ho provato ad andarmene, ma tua madre me l’ha impedito» dice Clary. Li conduce verso la tromba delle scale che conduce ai piani sotterranei. «Ha convocato una riunione di emergenza. Raj e Lydia sono appena rientrati, e Helen e Aline stanno arrivando –».

_Naturalmente. Naturalmente sua madre l’ha fatto_ , pensa Alec. Si lancia un’occhiata oltre la spalla, verso la porta aperta, prima che scompaia alla vista. _Quanto lontano riuscirebbe ad andare, se si voltasse e se ne andasse? I gradini d’ingresso? Il marciapiede? Quanto lontano riuscirebbe ad andare con Clary sotto al braccio prima che collassino entrambi per la spossatezza?_

_Ma la Penhallow_ –.

«Alec, non riesci nemmeno a _camminare_ » dice Clary, come se gli leggesse nel pensiero.

_E questo dovrebbe forse fermarmi –._

Il suo piede si impiglia sul pavimento e Alec barcolla in avanti, trascinando Clary con sé. Clary pianta i piedi per terra, ma boccheggia, contorcendo il viso e premendosi il naso contro la spalla per nascondere il piagnucolio bagnato per il dolore.

Gli occhi di Alec schizzano su di lei, improvvisamente in preda al panico. Clary gli afferra il braccio con forza, ma l’altra mano si sbatte sul suo fianco, delicata su ematomi nascosti.

«Clary –».

«Sto bene» dice, ma ci sono delle lacrime silenziose che le scendono sulle ciglia e lungo le guance, e lei non riesce a fermarle. «Sto bene, sto bene, dovevano aiutare Jace – io ho solo –».

Alec serra la mascella e riporta lentamente il peso sulla sua gamba. Il dolore gli esplode attraverso il ginocchio come un petardo, bollente e che fa lacrimare gli occhi, ma lo sopporta, _deve farlo_ , e afferra Clary per la spalla e li conduce giù per le scale. Clary gli si raggomitola contro il petto, la fronte contro il suo collo, e singhiozza.

Alec non le dice di smetterla.

_________________

«Porca _vacca_! Alec, cavolo, che diamine ti è successo?».

Alec strizza gli occhi per la luce bianca dei corridoi, sollevando una mano per ripararsi gli occhi. Si scrolla di dosso il braccio di Clary come meglio può, ma lei non lo lascia andare, non completamente, la sua mano che gli strattona il retro della tuta.

Davanti a loro c’è Raj, una mano sollevata in segno di saluto, e dietro di lui Lydia, che fissa il pavimento.

Non hanno un aspetto molto migliore di quello di Alec: la maschera di Raj penzola, slegata, attorno al suo collo, la sua tuta nera per il pietrisco e i detriti; e le braccia di Lydia sono incrostate di sangue dai polsi ai gomiti, la stessa sbavatura rossa anche sulla sua bocca. I suoi occhi azzurri sono inespressivi.

«Lydia» la chiama Alec, ignorando Raj. «Lydia. Tutto okay?».

Lei sbatte le palpebre e solleva lo sguardo, momentaneamente confusa. I suoi occhi passano da Raj a Clary e atterrano su Alec, e alcune delle linee rigide sul suo volto si addolciscono per lo stato in cui si trova Alec. «Sono ancora viva, quindi è già qualcosa» dice. «Ma Victor si è rotto un braccio e abbiamo sentito di Jace. E tu?».

«Sto bene» mente Alec. «Chi ti ha richiamato?».

«Tua mamma, ovviamente» si intromette Raj, incrociandosi le braccia sul petto. «Eravamo a Grand Central a estrarre gente dalle macerie. La polizia ha provato a impedircelo, ma quando hanno visto quanto riesce a sollevare Lydia hanno chiuso il becco piuttosto in fretta».

«Quanta persone siete riusciti a tirare fuori?» domanda Clary dal fianco di Alec.

Raj si scambia uno sguardo serio con Lydia. «Non abbastanza» risponde. «C’erano probabilmente migliaia di persone laggiù quando c’è stata l’esplosione. Ma poi è arrivato il richiamo, per cui…».

Raj si interrompe, dando un calcio al pavimento per la frustrazione. «Non dovremmo essere di nuovo qui» dice. «È sbagliato».

«Beh, se vuoi dirlo tu a Maryse, fa’ pure» dice Lydia, e poi si volta, scostandosi la coda oltre la spalla. «Forza. Togliamoci il pensiero».

Lydia fa strada nella sala riunioni. Alec non si sente mai così tanto sottoterra quanto qui, in questa stanza senza finestre: gli fa pensare a muri che collassano e soffitti che scendono, a come dev’essere boccheggiare in cerca d’aria sotto a tonnellate di macerie. Qui non c’è fumo, ma l’odore della vernice fresca gli pizzica l’interno del naso.

Ci sono dodici sedie equidistanti attorno al tavolo, sfarzoso cuoio non utilizzato con braccioli di plastica. La fluorescenza bianca rimbalza sulla lucentezza del tavolo e del pavimento piastrellato e, sopra le loro teste, le luci ronzano. Non ci sono altri mobili nella stanza. Risulta sterile, irregimentata, e Alec è dominato dal bisogno di –.

_Rovinarla_. Incasinarla, romperla. Sanguinarci sopra. Non è sicuro di cosa, ma gli gira la testa per l’odore della candeggina.

Raj affonda in una delle sedie, Lydia si sistema in posizione di riposo alle sue spalle. Clary si sostiene contro il muro, incrociando le braccia, e Victor Aldertree scivola attraverso la porta alle spalle di Alec, il braccio in una tracolla e l’espressione più di pietra che Alec abbia mai visto su chiunque, a parte sé stesso, scolpita sul suo volto.

Guarda Alec dall’alto verso il basso, ma non sostiene il suo sguardo, tenendosi l’ingessatura contro il petto.

Nessuno dice niente. Ma Alec sa che si stanno tutti guardando a vicenda, Raj che guarda Victor, e Clary che guarda Alec, e Victor che cataloga chi ne è uscito peggio, calcolando chi riceverà la paga più cospicua –.

Alec non dovrebbe trovarsi qui.

La città va a fuoco, e Valentine è morto, ed è tutto quanto giunto a un prezzo personale così alto. Vorrebbe togliersi la maschera dalla faccia e spiegarla sul tavolo davanti a tutti loro. Vuole prendere la sua paga e gettarla nelle mani di Victor. Vuole tornare da dove è venuto, anche se significa sfiorare la spalla di sua madre mentre esce, perché –.

Non dovrebbe essere qui.

(E non è solo perché ci sono ancora delle persone là fuori che hanno bisogno del suo aiuto. Non sul serio).

(Sa dove dovrebbe essere. Dove vuole essere. Chiama Alec dietro la maschera, appellandosi a tutte le parti egoiste di lui che si è ficcato in profondità nel petto e ha rinchiuso e ha detto a sé stesso che non poteva dare loro risposta – ma Dio, si meritano una risposta).

Alec fa quasi un passo verso la porta, ma poi sente delle voci, e Aline e Helen svoltano l’angolo. La guancia di Helen è escoriata, un lungo taglio profondo che le taglia il viso dall’orecchio al naso, e Aline indossa un’espressione tonante. Sembra furiosa e la cosa ferma Alec sul posto.

«Oh, bene, siamo tutti qui!» sbotta Aline, gettando per aria le mani e l’elettricità le crepita sulla punta delle dita. I suoi occhi schizzano attraverso la stanza e infine atterrano su Alec.

«Calmati, Aline, è solo una riunione» dice Victor oltre la propria spalla. Helen gli lancia un’occhiataccia, ma Aline lo ignora.

«Sai che Robert ci ha chiamato tutti via dal campo?» dice, guardando Alec. «Non ci è permesso tornare là fuori, perché – perché ce lo _impediscono_?».

«Ce lo impediscono?» boccheggia Clary. «Che vuoi dire? Ma ci sono –».

«I pompieri stavano ancora tirando fuori gente dalle macerie a Grand Central quando ci hanno richiamati qui» dice Lydia, lanciando un’occhiata a Raj. «C’erano centinaia di persone intrappolate laggiù».

«Una delle torri è collassata anche sul ponte di Brooklyn» aggiunge Helen. «Abbiamo perso almeno venti macchine nel fiume».

«Può occuparsene la polizia» dice Victor, sollevando il braccio fratturato. «Abbiamo fatto la nostra parte. Alcuni più di altri, sembrerebbe. Lasciamo che se la sbrighino i poliziotti per una volta».

«Posso ricordati che potrei farti attraversare quel muro con un pugno, Aldertree?» dice Lydia. «Per cui me ne starei zitto, se fossi in te».

Victor fa una smorfia ma non dice altro, e persino Raj solleva le sopracciglia e fa una risatina. Aline, tuttavia, sta ancora fissando Alec.

«Alec» lo supplica. «Non è giusto, non possono metterci in panchina. Non stanotte. Dobbiamo _fare_ _qualcosa_ ».

_Che cosa si aspetta che dica?_ , si domanda Alec. Si aspetta che lui la freddi, che cerchi di farla ragionare, che le faccia vedere la situazione dalla prospettiva di Idris, dalla prospettiva di Maryse e Robert, dalla prospettiva di _Victor_? Si aspetta che lui rimanga fermo e non dica niente, come fa sempre, e che permetta a Maryse di dire loro quello che possono e non possono fare, il modo in cui dovrebbero e non dovrebbero usare i loro poteri, perché –.

_Perché, in fin dei conti, li possiedono davvero, i loro poteri?_

I politici e i senatori e gli uomini che sussurrano nell’orecchio di Maryse, probabilmente loro risponderebbero ad Alec di _no_. _No, non li possiedi da molto tempo. Tu sei una risorsa. Tu sei un’arma. Non ti è concesso essere nient’altro._

Non sembra giusto. Aline ha ragione.

«Alec –».

«Lo capisco» dice. 

«Lo – aspetta, cosa?».

Dei tacchi ticchettano nel corridoio e la tensione si fa strada nelle spalle di Aline: le si serra la mascella e le si incupiscono gli occhi, ma si allontana da Alec e si sistema in posizione di riposo tra Lydia e Clary. Raj si contorce sulla sedia, piegando le braccia sulla superficie del tavolo, mentre Victor si mette sull’attenti, fissando lo sguardo sulla parete opposta.

Alec guarda verso Clary. Lei gli fa un cenno affermativo col capo, dandogli il permesso per una cosa che lui non sa come fare, ma sa solo che deve farla.

È Izzy ad apparire sulla soglia, ma non sta sorridendo, sia Maryse che Robert la seguono da vicino. Izzy fa un passo laterale, colpendo la spalla di Clary con la propria quando intrecciano le loro mani, ma Alec osserva sua madre: l’inclinazione nobile del suo mento, l’espressione austera nei suoi occhi, la sua coda lucida, la sfilza di documenti infilati sotto il braccio. Il suo vestito è fresco e pulito; la sua giacca è premuta sulle cuciture.

Tutti gli altri nella stanza indossano dei cenci.

Alec si chiede se se ne accorga, o se sia solo lui ad essere consapevole del sangue che si secca sul pavimento.

Maryse non dice niente, non finché non ha girato attorno al tavolo e non ha preso posizione in fondo, con Robert alla sua destra. C’è un’impasse non-detta in cui nessuno vuole muoversi, ma Alec riesce a percepire Aline crepitare, e vede Clary spostarsi sui piedi, e lo sguardo fisso di Izzy, non sui loro genitori, lo penetra.

«Grazie a tutti voi per essere qui, farò in fretta» annuncia Maryse. «Sono sicura che siate tutti ben consapevoli del fatto che abbiamo per le mani una situazione di terrorismo domestico. Il Circolo ha rivendicato la responsabilità per tutti gli attacchi, stanotte, ma sono felice di annunciare che la minaccia è stata sventata e che abbiamo il corpo di Valentine in custodia. La senatrice Penhallow è in contatto con la Casa Bianca e i militari hanno preso controllo della situazione in tutti e quattro i luoghi coinvolti, ma Idris ha ancora un compito da svolgere».

«Il sole è già alto, per cui lo scopo per il resto della giornata sarà l’evacuazione e la sicurezza» dice Robert, mentre Maryse sistema delle buste di carta in un ordine irregimentato sulla superficie del tavolo. Alec individua il suo nome scribacchiato con un inchiostro frettoloso sulla busta direttamente di fronte a lei, ed è su quella busta che lei appoggia le mani.

«La senatrice Penhallow ha richiesto ulteriore sicurezza al suo indirizzo domiciliare con un anticipo di tre ore sulla conferenza stampa, per cui Lydia e Raj incontreranno la sua scorta» continua Maryse. «Victor, ti voglio col sindaco. Capisco che sei ferito, ma è disposto a pagare il triplo per il tuo tempo e tu hai già familiarità con la sua scorta».

Victor annuisce. Alec si irrigidisce. Serra i pugni lungo in fianchi e trascina un respiro stabilizzante attraverso il naso.

«Aline e Helen» dice Maryse. «Abbiamo dei clienti a Wall Street che cercano alternative per l’evacuazione, adesso che tutti i ponti fuori dall’isola sono impraticabili. Hanno pagato in anticipo, per cui dobbiamo supervisionare del transito aereo ed essere consci del personale non-essenziale che non dovrebbe trovarsi sul luogo».

Gli occhi di Maryse guizzano verso Alec. Lo guarda dall’alto verso il basso e non è sottile: lei vede lo stato in cui si trova, la sua guancia escoriata, il modo in cui sta in piedi con la mano serrata attorno alla coscia, tutto il peso sollevato da una gamba. Lo vede, esita, _perché è pur sempre sua madre dopotutto_ , e continua a parlare comunque.

«Sembra che Jace non sia nella posizione di dare una mano, per cui, Alec, per il momento lavorerai con Clary. Imogen Herondale ha richiesto una scorta privata fuori città, per cui è lì che vi voglio. Abbiamo delle squadre di pulizia che si stanno occupando del posto vicino al fiume, e stiamo attualmente preparando una dichiarazione pubblica sull’accaduto, per cui non avrete Isabelle a disposizione».

«L’ _accaduto_?» dice Clary, incapace di trattenersi. «Jace è quasi morto! Se non fosse stato per Alec e Wolfsbane e Veil –».

«Se voi tre aveste seguito il protocollo, non vi sareste trovati in quella situazione, tanto per cominciare» dice Robert. «È stato pericoloso e sì, a Jace è quasi costato la vita –».

«Sono cazzate» dice Aline. «Hanno preso Valentine, no? Hanno fermato il Circolo – è stato Alec. L’ha fatto _lui_. Cosa volevate che facesse, che se ne stesse in disparte mentre il Circolo faceva esplodere ulteriormente la città? Mentre uccideva altra gente? ‘Fanculo il protocollo!».

Maryse inarca un sopracciglio. «Alec?» dice con aspettativa. Vuole che lui li faccia ragionare. Vuole che lui sia dalla sua parte quando andrà dalla stampa a dichiarare che c’è Idris dietro la cattura di Valentine, che è stata Idris a salvare la città; vuole che lui si metta in riga.

Alec prende un respiro profondo.

«Lydia e Raj hanno detto che c’era ancora gente sepolta sotto al crollo a Grand Central» dice, e la fermezza nella sua voce lo sorprende. Si spinge quanto più in là glielo permette. «Dovremmo mandare gente _lì_ , non a completa disposizione di Imogen Herondale. Sappiamo che lavorava per Valentine. Non ha bisogno di noi. I _civili_ hanno bisogno di noi».

C’è un inspiro brusco, e Alec non è sicuro se sia da parte di Maryse o di tutti gli altri. Ciononostante, gli angoli della bocca di Maryse si volgono verso il passo e una delusione di pietra si calcifica sul viso di Robert.

«Alec, non avremo di nuovo questa discussione» dice lentamente Maryse. «Quello che tu e Jace e Clary avete fatto stanotte è stato abbastanza grave. Vi è quasi costato la vita».

«Ma non è successo» dice Alec, «e abbiamo vinto. Valentine è morto. Stava uccidendo i vigilante e tu sai che –».

«Il ruolo di Idris non è quello di fermare il Circolo o salvare vigilante illegali o trascinare civili fuori dalle macerie» lo interrompe Maryse. «Siamo più adatti altrove. _Siete_ più adatti altrove, dove i vostri poteri possono essere davvero utili».

«E non dove possiamo salvare delle vite?» controbatte Alec. Reprime il bisogno di ridere. Riesce quasi a sentire Valentine sussurrare nell’orecchio di sua madre: _non è necessario che Idris sia coinvolta in tutto ciò. Idris può guardare dall’altra parte._ Alec gesticola selvaggiamente verso gli altri. «Mi stai dicendo che la super forza di Lydia e il teletrasporto di Raj sono più utili a fare la guardia alla porta d’ingresso della senatrice Penhallow piuttosto che a salvare persone che il Circolo ha tentato di uccidere? _E dai la colpa a noi_?».

«Sai che non è questo che tua madre sta dicendo, Alec» dice Robert. «Ma essere un supereroe significa essere responsabile dei propri poteri. Responsabile della propria _vita_. Se tornate là fuori, chissà cosa potrebbe succedere, e siete tutti una risorsa fin troppo preziosa per rischiare che –».

Oh, eccola lì. Alec lo vede nel modo in cui Aline amplia la propria posizione e si prepara a colpire; nel modo in cui Clary sbuffa un respiro brusco, digrignando i denti; il modo in cui Izzy sta ancora fissando lui, e non i loro genitori, come se Alec fosse l’unica persona nella fottuta stanza.

Eccola lì. Quella parola.

_Risorsa._

Non un essere umano. Mai un essere umano.

_Quale essere umano può gestire questa quantità di sangue sulle proprie mani?_

«Per come la vedo io» dice Alec lentamente, trascinando ogni parola tra i denti, «una parte dell’essere un supereroe è sapere quando non devi più esserlo. E quando devi _cominciare_ ad esserlo di nuovo».

«Alec» lo avverte Maryse. «Questo è già un incubo per le pubbliche relazioni e stiamo facendo del nostro meglio per rivoltare la situazione negli interessi di Idris. Naturalmente non voglio vedere ferito nessun altro, né i civili, né le tue conoscenze vigilante. Nessuno. Ma non c’è spazio per una negoziazione».

«Non sto cercando di negoziare» dice Alec. Gesticola verso Lydia, verso Aline, verso Clary. «E nemmeno loro. Ti hanno detto quello che hanno intenzione di fare. E l’ho fatto anch’io».

Per il più breve degli istanti, vede sua madre scivolare: la maschera che si rimuove agli angoli, i suoi occhi che si spalancano mentre lo sente per la prima volta. Lui sa che vuole tenerlo al sicuro – e non le fa una colpa per questo, non lo farà mai – ma non è sufficiente, non quando ha così tanta meno importanza rispetto a tutto il resto.

«Alec, questo è il tuo lavoro» dice Robert quando Maryse sta in silenzio. «Questa è Idris, qui non stiamo parlando di qualche missione fuori manuale o da dietro le quinte. Tu hai una responsabilità verso molte persone. Questa è la tua famiglia».

_No,_ pensa Alec. _No, non lo è sul serio. E non lo è da molto tempo._

Alec ricambia lo sguardo di Izzy e lei annuisce. Lo seguirà ovunque. Lui lo sa. È l’unica cosa di cui ha davvero bisogno.

«Sappiamo che è difficile e sappiamo che volete tutti essere là fuori, ma non è questo che facciamo. Dobbiamo gestire questa faccenda da manuale, assicurarci di arrivare a Valentine prima che lo faccia la stampa» continua Robert, chinandosi in avanti sul tavolo. «Gestirla nel modo in cui Idris ha sempre fatto: in silenzio, con professionalità e responsabilità. È questo per cui ti sei addestrato per tutta la vita. È questo che sei».

«No» dice Alec ad alta voce. «No, io non sono così. Non più».

«Alec –».

«Mi licenzio».

E oh, non assomiglia forse alla _libertà_?

Ne ha avuto abbastanza; questo è il suo punto di rottura. Non è arrivato senza sangue e sacrificio e la perdita di quasi tutto quello che è arrivato ad amare, ma qui e ora, è tanto semplice quanto voltare le spalle e andarsene.

Ed è esattamente quello che fa.

«Alec!» latra sua madre, quest’orlo di paura nel grido del suo nome, e lui la sente affrettarsi attorno al lato del tavolo, ma qualcuno si mette in mezzo – forse Isabelle, o persino Clary. Non si guarda indietro, nemmeno quando incrocia lo sguardo di Aline mentre va verso la porta.

Questo non è più il suo mondo e non deve niente a Idris: ha dato loro anni di servizio, ha chiuso un occhio tantissime volte, ha perso troppe cose insostituibili che si è tenuto caramente vicino al cuore. Valentine è morto e il Circolo è finito e nessun altro dei suoi amici verrà bruciato vivo nel bassoventre di questa città mentre Idris non si prende nessuna responsabilità per l’odio che ha fomentato, tanto per cominciare; il suo compito _qui_ è finito.

«Alec!» grida suo padre. Alla fine, qualcuno alza la voce. «Alec, non andartene!».

Alec si volta, sulla soglia, e il suo sguardo è piatto e agguerrito e decisivo.

«Basta» dice, prima di andarsene. «Adesso basta».

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non accettate mai consigli dalle fanfiction, gente! Lasciatevi quella scheggia nella gamba finché non potete ricevere cure mediche e farla estrarre da un chirurgo! A meno che la trama non richieda che vostra sorella vi strappi quella maledetta scheggia dalla gamba, allora in quel caso si può fare…
> 
> Che dire su questo capitolo… che dire… la mia parte preferita è quando Lydia minaccia Victor di prenderlo a pugni e sbatterlo contro il muro! O quando Veil finalmente rivela il suo nome ad Alec! O quando l’intera visione del mondo di Alec va a gambe all’aria e gli si sgretola davanti agli occhi! Amo tutto questo! Finirà mai questa sofferenza!
> 
> In realtà ci sarebbe dovuta essere una scena molto più romantica e agrodolce tra Sentinel e Nightlock dopo la rivelazione – includeva anche le loro fronti che si toccavano – ma poi mi sono resa conto che… merda… Magnus è traumatizzato, scapperà di sicuro. Sta cercando di proteggere il suo cuore; è questo che fa, quello in cui è sempre stato bravo. Per cui ho smantellato tutto e ho fatto in modo che se la desse a gambe. Aveva più senso in termini della sua caratterizzazione hahahaha
> 
> PERDONATE TUTTI I MIEI ERRORI DI BATTITURA, PERCHÉ CE NE SONO UN SACCO… DIO, SE FACCIO FATICA A SCRIVERE SCENE D’AZIONE LOL 
> 
> Grazie a tutti per tutti i commenti nello scorso capitolo! Non riesco ad esprimere quanto sia d'aiuto leggere i pensieri e le sensazioni di ognuno su questa storia, dal momento che ognuno ha una propria posizione sulle questioni morali ed è molto interessante!
> 
> Venite a farmi visita su [tumblr ](https://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/)e urlatemi nell'inbox!
> 
> Mi trovate anche su [twitter ](https://twitter.com/bootheghost)se volete fare due chiacchiere su questa ff... e cavolo se mi piace parlare di questa ff. Mentre leggete twittate con l'hashtag #ficacoldnight :D
> 
> Lasciate dei kudos se siete arrivati alla fine di questo capitolo e lasciatemi un commento coi vostri pensieri, con la vostra citazione preferita, con le vostre speranze su quello che succederà, un vostro consiglio per il povero Alec... ve ne sarei eternamente grata! 
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo… in cui Alec finalmente fa una scelta. E RIESCE ANCHE A DORMIRE!


	17. Escoriazione di un uomo nella luce mutevole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Perché?» domanda Magnus. «Perché lo dici in quel modo?». 
> 
> «In quale modo?». 
> 
> «Come se io fossi esattamente la persona che volevi che Nightlock fosse?».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona domenica ciurma e buon anno nuovo!
> 
> Allora? Come avete passato la fine dell'anno? Io ho fatto la pizza per cena, dopodiché mi sono spanciata sul divano con mia mamma a vedere un film e poco dopo la mezzanotte sono andata a letto a leggere. In questi giorni sto anche cercando di studiare un po' per gli esami imminenti, ma uno dei propositi per l'anno nuovo è cercare di bilanciare meglio le ore che dedico allo studio con la vita privata, cercando di ritagliarmi del tempo per me, altrimenti alla fine di questo anno accademico (macché, di questa sessione) ci esco pazza. E voi? Che propositi avete? 
> 
> Per quanto riguarda il capitolo, finalmente posso dirlo: ecco il capitolo che tutt* stavamo aspettando! Alla fine, ecco Alec. Questo è lui, tutto intero. Per la prima volta da molto tempo, è senza impedimenti. È smascherato.
> 
> Come sempre, grazie di cuore a chiunque dedichi un po' del suo tempo a questa storia, a chi mi scrive per commentare con me la lettura, a chi lascia un kudos e a chi resta un lettore silenzioso. Grazie, davvero. Vi adoro. Vi ricordo l'hashtag #ficacoldnight per chi ha twitter e in fondo al capitolo trovate le note di theprophetlemonade con le sue considerazioni e una piccola anticipazione sul prossimo (ultimo!) capitolo. Ormai ci siamo.
> 
> Buona lettura e a presto! Un abbraccio, 
> 
> _Stars_.

“ _Strato dopo strato ho rimosso tutto quello che pensavo di essere, tutto quello che pensavo di dover essere, e nel momento in cui sono rimasto in piedi, nudo e vulnerabile e senza identità ed etichette, ho ricordato, sono quello che sono_ ”.

– Lenita Vangellis

Alec entra barcollando nella stanza del personale, gli cedono le ginocchia quando sbanda verso il muro e lo colpisce con una spalla.

Sta tremando. Gli gira la testa ed è come se gli si stessero riallineando le costole nel petto, come se si spostassero per riempire uno spazio vuoto che prima non c’era.

Sembra che –.

Dio, sembra che qualcosa gli sia stato strattonato via dal petto. Come se gli fosse stato tolto un peso che ha portato sulle spalle per così tanto tempo, cazzo, e ora –.

Ora ne avverte la violenza. Ora gli tremano le gambe e non riesce ad inspirare abbastanza profondamente da prendere fiato e gli _sussulta_ la coscia e serra i denti contro il dolore.

L’unica luce nella stanza è il bagliore del televisore, la sua immagine verde e sfarfallante, il suo mormorio a volume basso – è stato lui a lasciarlo acceso l’ultima volta che è stato qui? Quante ore sono passate? Quanti giorni?

Sullo schermo, la telecamera segue la senatrice Penhallow che si rivolge alla folla dai gradini antistanti alla Corte Suprema: ha i capelli raccolti, il suo completo grigio è austero. Un assistente le sostiene un ampio ombrello nero sopra la testa; il microfono della Penhallow ronza per il suono della pioggia mentre i flash delle fotocamere sono accecanti sotto al nubifragio.

Uno striscione con le notizie dell’ultim’ora scorre sotto al podio della Penhallow.

“ _La senatrice di New York, Jia Penhallow, ringrazia la NYPD e l’esercito per gli sforzi compiuti in seguito alla scia di attacchi terroristici della scorsa notte nella sua prima dichiarazione pubblica_ ” dice il testo. “ _A New York City è stato ufficialmente dichiarato lo stato d’emergenza: la minaccia terroristica resta elevata_ ”.

La trasmissione s’interrompe per trasmettere un filmato della notte precedente: il Penhallow Building che erutta in una sfera di fuoco; il ponte di Brooklyn visto dall’alto mentre le automobili colano dalla strada verso il fiume e il fumo travolge entrambe le torri. Fiamme arancio divampano contro il cielo notturno, strisciando l’orizzonte di Manhattan con i colori del fuoco e dello smog.

Poi, la trasmissione torna ad un filmato in diretta da One Police Plaza, la sua silhouette nera e carbonizzata è desolata contro il banco grigio delle nuvole del primo mattino. Gli elicotteri volano in circolo e il fumo esce dalle finestre più in alto, ma il fuoco si è estinto da parecchio. La telecamera si concentra su un’enorme cavità scolpita nel fianco dell’edificio, e poi sul pietrisco sparpagliato sulla strada. Le immagini seguenti ritraggono una fila di pompieri collassati al suolo, i caschi abbandonati e gettati via mentre si tengono la testa fra le mani.

Il testo che scorre cambia: “ _Le prime indiscrezioni sul coinvolgimento superumano sono ambigue. Domani è prevista una conferenza stampa da parte dell’azienda per la sicurezza privata_ Idris”.

Un respiro sfugge ad Alec come un sibilo tra i denti. Chiude gli occhi e conta fino a dieci, ripetutamente, ma il graffio rude della tuta contro la coscia è come un’escoriazione da asfalto. Il sangue filtra nelle bende, un liquame nero e lento, caldo come olio bollente tra il cuoio e la sua pelle.

Ha bisogno di punti. Ha bisogno di punti prima che cominci a dissanguarsi sul pavimento, ma non tornerà indietro, non _può_ tornare indietro a chiederlo ai suoi genitori adesso.

Alec strattona il laccio emostatico stretto attorno alla sua gamba, stringendolo ulteriormente. Sporcizia e pietrisco si tolgono a scaglie dalla sua tuta, e, quando scuote il capo, della polvere si disperde dai suoi capelli. Il graffio sulla sua guancia brucia, il taglio profondo causato dal proiettile si è già cicatrizzato, la sua pelle che si unisce di nuovo in un nodo stretto. Ha del sangue incrostato sull’attaccatura dei capelli. Anche sulla punta delle dita.

Dio, deve avere un aspetto fottutamente delirante. Quasi, quasi si aspetta che qualcuno entri di colpo dalla porta e gli leghi le braccia con delle cinghie e lo porti via per farlo sedare perché deve sembrare fuori di testa, cazzo. Ecco quello che devono vedere i suoi genitori. Non una persona che cerca di guidare un golpe, ma un ragazzino alto con le ginocchia sbucciate e una commozione cerebrale che sta solo cercando di fare i capricci –.

_No,_ dice qualcosa dentro di lui. _No, non stavolta. Non percorrere questa strada._

Alec combatte il gemito che gli si costruisce in gola, tirandosi in piedi contro il muro. Lascia che il suo capo si reclini all’indietro e colpisca il cartongesso fresco e che i suoi occhi tornino sullo schermo della TV.

“ _Senatrice! Senatrice, da questa parte, Velasquez per la MSNBC_ ”. Un giornalista scaraventa il dittafono verso il podio della Penhallow. “ _Senatrice, sappiamo chi è il responsabile degli attacchi? C’è qualcuno in custodia?_ ”.

La telecamera si focalizza sul volto della Penhallow. La sua espressione rimane indecifrabile, ma lei freme come se udisse un sussurro all’orecchio.

“ _Stiamo agendo sulla base dell’ipotesi che questi attacchi siano stati perpetrati dallo stesso pirocinetico che ha terrorizzato Manhattan in questi ultimi mesi_ ” dice _._ “ _Sfortunatamente, non conosciamo l’identità dell’individuo, ma è difficile credere che lavorasse da solo, e sospettiamo un coinvolgimento da parte di altri vigilante. Se non altro, questo tragico attacco ha ulteriormente evidenziato la necessità urgente di censire tutti coloro che sono dotati di abilità superumane che attualmente risiedono all’interno dei confini cittadini_ –”.

Il capo di Alec colpisce di nuovo il muro; un dolore tedioso scoppia alla base del suo cranio dove i suoi capelli sono secchi e resi simile alla paglia per il sangue. Combatte il desiderio di affondare verso il pavimento. Non sarà capace di rimettersi in piedi. Lo sa.

_Quante persone sono morte stanotte?_ Non lo sa. Non vuole saperlo, perché sarà un numero troppo alto da sopportare, e sarà un numero che avrebbe potuto prevenire se solo fosse stato –.

_Cosa? Se fossi stato cosa? Più veloce? Migliore? Più forte?_

_Non avrebbe fatto differenza._

Lascia che gli si chiudano gli occhi. Il buio è una tregua solo per un istante: ricorda l’olezzo del fumo acre, lo schianto della torre Penhallow che collassava sopra la sua testa, il sangue caldo di Simon sulle sue mani…

… il morso freddo dell’aria in quel magazzino, il lampo del fuoco quand’era sgorgato dalle mani di Jonathan Morgenstern…

…l’espressione glaciale nello sguardo di Maryse.

_Mi licenzio._

E adesso cosa succederà? Non lo sa. Non si era mai aspettato di spingersi così tanto in là ed essere ancora in piedi.

A nessuno è permesso andarsene. Devi correre _. Devi scappare._

Oh, ma è troppo stanco per scappare. Non è sicuro di riuscire a far muovere le sue gambe; forse può zoppicare, forse può strisciare fino alla porta d’ingresso prima che qualcuno lo raggiunga.

Si chiede se riuscirà a dire addio agli altri. Si chiede chi si prenderà i suoi archi, la sua faretra di ricambio, la sua maschera, se lui non sarà qui a reclamarle.

Si chiede se è così che lascerà definitivamente i suoi genitori e il posto che una volta pensava fosse casa sua, e si chiede se Izzy e Clary e Jace lo seguiranno, e si chiede cosa succederà a Idris poi, se Alec dovesse accendere la spoletta della sua stessa implosione –.

_Sto facendo la cosa giusta?_ È questa la domanda fondamentale. Lo è sempre stata, sempre quella domanda che Alec sente in modo più chiaro e sempre quella domanda per cui non c’è una risposta.

Che cos’è la cosa giusta? Stanotte sono riusciti a catturare tutti quelli del Circolo o ce ne sono degli altri? Quanto in là si sono spinti i sussurri di Valentine? Cosa succederà ai vigilante adesso, come farà Alec a tenerli al sicuro, e da qui dove andranno –.

E poi, oh, Nightlock è Magnus.

Alec apre gli occhi di colpo.

Oddio. _Nightlock è Magnus_.

Se lo ripete continuamente da ore, ormai, ma è come uno scoppio ritardato: qui, all’improvviso, c’è il colpo di frusta. Qui c’è la precipitazione del suo stomaco, la violenza dell’impatto.

Nightlock è Magnus. Tutti questi mesi di tetti sotto la pioggia e a grattarsi via la fuliggine dalle tute; tutte le verità sciolte e le promesse a bassa voce; tutte le parti di Alec condivise con uno sconosciuto, offerte così liberamente e così disperatamente, aggrappandosi così come ha fatto ad ogni brandello di solidarietà, di identicità –.

_Le avresti offerte comunque se non l’avessi saputo? Se non avessi saputo, da qualche parte, in profondità dentro di te, a chi stavi cedendo una parte di te?_

Naturalmente Nightlock è Magnus. Alec avrebbe dovuto accorgersene prima. Avrebbe dovuto fermarsi sui suoi passi proprio quella prima notte, seduto su quel tetto ad aspettare Jace, e dire “ _oh, lo so chi sei, come se la cosa potesse mai sfuggirmi?_ ”.

“ _Come se quella maschera potesse nascondermi una qualsiasi parte di te?_ ”.

Un colpo leggero alla porta e Alec solleva lo sguardo troppo velocemente. Il lieve “ _sì?_ ” che gli sfugge è debole e flebile e, in qualche modo, devastato.

La porta si apre lentamente e Izzy scivola all’interno della stanza, accendendo la luce. La metà superiore della sua tuta è annodata attorno alla sua vita, lasciandola in canotta e pelle d’oca che le vivacizza la pelle. Il suo cipiglio è feroce, ma il fuoco si raffredda nel suo sguardo quando trova Alec. Sembra sollevata.

«Mi stavo chiedendo dove fossi andato» espira. «Stai bene?». Si mette al suo fianco e gli circonda la vita con un braccio, infilandosi sotto alla sua spalla. Lo abbraccia forte, togliendogli il peso dalla gamba, ma odora di polvere e pietrisco e polvere da sparo e la cosa non serve ad acquietare il battito nelle orecchie di Alec. «Alec?».

«Non lo so» le risponde Alec sinceramente. Gli trema la voce. «Iz, io – non lo so. Cosa – cos’hanno detto mamma e papà?».

«Quello che ti aspetteresti» sospira Izzy. Lancia un’occhiata alla TV e la sua espressione si indurisce. «Papà voleva sapere chi altri avesse intenzione di seguirti e hanno tutti alzato la mano. Beh, a parte Victor. La faccia di mamma era impassibile, ma penso che ci sia una parte di lei che comincia a capire».

Alec si sfrega il volto con una mano, staccandosi scaglie di sangue secco dalla bocca.

«Stiamo facendo la cosa giusta» dice. «Dev’essere così, ma io –».

«È così» annuisce Iz. «Lo è. _È_ la cosa giusta, perché sei tu a guidarla. Idris deve cambiare se vogliamo fare la differenza per gli altri super in città, se vogliamo _sopravvivere_ , lo sanno tutti».

Alec fa un cenno col mento verso la TV. «Valentine ha vinto comunque. È morto, ma ha vinto comunque. Il suo messaggio è arrivato là fuori. La Penhallow sta già invocando un censimento superumano e One Police Plaza sta ancora fumando alle sue spalle».

«E allora combatteremo. Idris non può più starci tra i piedi. Ci sono persone là fuori a cui interessa dei super. So che l’hai visto, Alec. La gente sta cambiando atteggiamento, io lo so».

Alec abbassa lo sguardo su di lei. La determinazione nel suo sguardo, la testardaggine, la fiducia risoluta che ha in lui – non cambiano mai. Potrebbero essere ancora bambini, e lei lo starebbe ammirando nello stesso identico modo, con il mento che sporge e le braccia strette attorno alla sua gamba, senza volerlo lasciare andare.

Ora, però. Ora, gli ricorda molto Magnus. Quella sicurezza, quella fiducia che Alec sia una brava persona. Una persona corretta. È irremovibile. Forma un groppo nella gola di Alec.

«È sempre stata una dura battaglia» sussurra Izzy. «E lo so che tu sei quello che ne è stato maggiormente colpito – cosa che non ti meritavi – ma questo non ti ha mai fermato prima. La gente non dimenticherà quello che hai fatto per loro quando riguarderanno a quanto è successo sui libri di storia».

«Ci sarai anche tu» biascica Alec, «su quella pagina. In quel libro».

Izzy gli lancia un sorriso, gli angoli della sua bocca si sollevano. «Oh, puoi scommetterci» dice. «Stavo solo cercando di fare la modesta».

Lo stringe delicatamente e poi si allontana, attraversando la stanza per ridurre la televisione al silenzio. Il ronzio delle voci viene interrotto, ma Alec riesce ancora a sentire l’elettricità statica crepitargli nelle orecchie.

Izzy si volta di nuovo verso di lui, il suo sorriso si contorce in un’espressione corrucciata. 

«Devi andare in infermeria» gli dice con espressione seria. «La tua gamba dev’essere suturata e la tua faccia è un casino».

Alec sorride in modo teso. «Mi sono licenziato, ricordi? Penso che questo significhi che devo andarmene». Si passa il palmo della mano contro la coscia, ma non serve a diminuire la pulsazione grezza del dolore. «Jace era messo peggio rispetto a me. E anche Clary. Lo sta nascondendo, ma è ferita. Assicurati che qualcuno le dia una controllata».

Izzy imbroncia le labbra in una linea sottile. «D’accordo. Ma almeno permettimi di cambiarti le bende, perché sono davvero disgustose».

Lo spinge in una delle poltrone e si inginocchia davanti a lui, rimuovendogli lentamente dalla coscia le bende diventate marroni. La garza bagnata gli si incolla alla tuta e alla pelle allo stesso modo. 

Izzy estrae un pugnale dallo stivale e taglia la tuta di Alec, strappando il cuoio fino a che non riesce a raggiungere il punto dietro al suo ginocchio e a fissare di nuovo sulla gamba delle bende pulite.

Le garze bianche restano bianche; non si infiltra del sangue. Alec è sollevato.

«Ehi… Alec?» chiede Izzy mentre infila l’estremità della benda su sé stessa e ci fa un nodo stretto. «Posso farti una domanda?».

Alec grugnisce in riconoscimento ma non dice niente. Si concentra sulla sua stessa respirazione, ma sente il momento d’esitazione di lei.

«Alla fine, prima, in quel magazzino… ho guardato Nightlock negli occhi. E lui mi ha fissata a sua volta».

Oh _._

«Non… non indossava la maschera».

Alec deglutisce visibilmente. Si rifiuta di guardarla. «L’illusione di Veil non è stata gettata su di te».

«No» ribatte lei, «no, infatti. L’ho visto, l’ho visto in faccia. È… È Magnus. Il _tuo_ Magnus».

Alec fa un respiro profondo. _Il suo Magnus. Il suo Nightlock._

Le due facce della stessa medaglia, e Alec –.

Beh, Alec è innamorato a metà di entrambi da un po’ ormai, ed è quella la verità, non è così? È quella la verità, e lui la sente raccogliersi nelle sue mani, gocciolandogli tra le dita, e come, _come dovrebbe fare a prenderla e sapere qual è la cosa giusta da fare?_

In qualche modo, andarsene da Idris è molto più semplice.

«Già» biascica Alec. È l’unica cosa che pensa di riuscire a dire. «Già. È lui».

«Cos’hai intenzione di fare?».

Alec ha di nuovo la nausea. «Non lo so. Io – noi – non so come… _sistemare_ le cose. Se c’è qualcosa da sistemare, poi». Si preme le nocche sulla carne della coscia, proprio sopra il laccio emostatico. «Gli hanno preso la maschera, Iz. Mi ha detto che lui – non so come possiamo – non so se voglia vedermi adesso. Adesso che lo so».

«Perché non dovrebbe volerlo?».

«È complicato» sospira Alec, gesticolando con le mani in modo vago. «Quando io sono Sentinel e lui è Nightlock, è – è diverso. Rispetto a quando non lo siamo. Ma adesso… adesso è tutto incasinato».

«Ma tu provi le stesse cose? Per lui, adesso che lo sai?».

Alec non esita. «Sì». La certezza della sua stessa risposta lo sorprende. «Sì, provo le stesse cose, però –».

«E lui lo sa? Di te? Sa _chi sei_?».

(“ _C’è una persona che spero tu sia_ ”.

“ _Andrà tutto a puttane se sono quella persona?_ ”.

“ _Lo sei?_ ”).

Alec espira dal naso, serrando i denti, e non dice niente.

Izzy si tira in piedi. «Penso che tu ci stia pensando troppo» dice. «Lui è un super. Tu sei un super. Nessuno può capire quello che sta passando meglio di te. E secondo me lui lo sa».

«Non ci sto pensando troppo».

Izzy alza gli occhi al cielo. «Mh mh. Come no».

Gli offre una mano e lo tira in piedi. Poi, preme l’indice al centro del suo petto, sbavando la polvere che si attacca alla sua armatura.

«Ti meriti di essere felice, fratellone» dice. «A volte per essere felici bisogna correre qualche rischio, e se la scorsa notte ci ha insegnato qualcosa, tu sai come correre quelli peggiori».

«Non riguarda il fatto che io sia felice, riguarda –».

«Invece sì» lo interrompe Izzy, scuotendo il capo. «Invece sì. Stavolta, sì. Non puoi tornare sul campo. E non puoi restare qui. So per certo che ti rifiuterai di andare a casa a dormire perché sei impossibile, per cui – lascia che mi occupi io di mamma e papà. E che mi prenda cura di Clary. E che controlli Jace. Li porterò fuori di qui, te lo prometto. E tu… _tu ti meriti di essere felice_ , Alec. E se non felice, perlomeno in pace».

_Pace._ Oh, è passato così tanto tempo da quando Alec conosceva il significato di quella parola, ma ora che Izzy la pronuncia, la brama. Non solo il suo letto, non solo il tranquillizzarsi del sangue che gli pulsa nelle orecchie, ma –.

Più di questo. Vuole la possibilità di respirare. Vuole tirare quel caos intrecciato nel suo petto e sentire i nodi disfarsi, allentarsi; vuole tirare quel singolo filo rosso che ha sempre sentito legato tra sé e Magnus, tra Sentinel e Nightlock, e vuole richiamarlo a sé.

Izzy gli colpisce il braccio con le nocche. «Va’ a Brooklyn. Resta nei tunnel della metro finché non arrivi dall’altra parte del fiume» dice a bassa voce. «La polizia starà cercando chiunque indossi una maschera e saranno tutti in allerta. Fa’ quel che devi fare e poi possiamo ritrovarci in seguito. Tieni solo la radio accesa, così so dove sei».

Alec si allunga verso di lei, allora, e se la raggomitola contro il petto, premendo il naso fra i suoi capelli. Izzy sbuffa, ma Alec riesce a sentire la stretta dei suoi pugni sulla schiena.

«Sei così stupido a volte» mormora contro la sua spalla. «A mettere sempre gli altri al primo posto, senza pensare a te stesso. Saresti potuto morire ieri notte».

«E lasciarti da sola?» ribatte Alec. «Non me lo perdoneresti mai».

__________________

La luce del giorno coglie Alec di sorpresa: ecco New York, priva di ombre e inondata di una luce grigia, che si erge silenziosamente sotto a nuvole pesanti e alla minaccia della pioggia, eppure totalmente indifferente. L’aria porta con sé il peso dell’acqua e il tanfo del fumo pieno di ferro. Il metallo bollente indugia in fondo alla lingua di Alec quando volge il viso verso il cielo e permette ai suoi occhi di chiudersi, solo per un istante: il vento sbatte contro la sua guancia escoriata, sollevando dal marciapiede fogli volanti e foglie disseminate e dando loro forme burrascose che accompagnano un ululato inquietante. Il freddo si infiltra nella sua tuta lacera e trova, facilmente, tutti i buchi in lui.

Le strade sono deserte. Il gemito lontano delle sirene assomiglia ad un pianto, ma, senza il ronzio dei motori delle automobili a smorzarlo, il suono riecheggia fra i grattacieli.

Non c’è nessuna ombra sotto ai piedi di Alec, nessuna luce al neon che si riflette nelle lastre di vetro che scompaiono fra le nuvole. Il solito rombo del traffico è sparito; quel calore che si solleva dalle grate della metropolitana è stato rimpiazzato, solamente, dal luccichio sottile di una fredda nebbia mattutina non ancora dissipata né schiacciata nelle canalette di scolo. E se Alec ascolta abbastanza attentamente, immagina di riuscire a sentire l’afflusso dell’East River che sussurra tra le strade: un sibilo, un respiro, un silenzio.

Vorrebbe essere in alto, lontano dal suono dell’acqua che fluisce: un tetto, forse. Un tetto con una visuale sulla città intera, dove potrebbe essere in grado di vedere ogni pilastro di fumo tutto in una volta, ma senza riuscire a gustarne il sapore. Una parte di lui brama la libertà del volo, ali attaccate alla sua schiena e spiegate, che lo portano su, su, su, spingendosi attraverso la coltre del cielo e nell’azzurro infinito della stratosfera.

Forse è l’assenza di gravità che desidera, o il freddo. Forse è qualcosa in più: il coraggio che deriva dal concedere ai propri piedi di lasciare il suolo e la rinuncia al controllo, anche se solo per un istante.

Sì, il coraggio. È questo che desidera. Vuole smettere di tremare.

Una parte di lui pensa a scappare, anche adesso. Non sa dove andrebbe, ma non sembra importare: lontano da qui, lontano da Idris, da Brooklyn, da chiunque conosca il suo nome e il suo volto. Non sa perché questa necessità s’impossessi ancora di lui – dopo tutto quello che è successo, non dovrebbe essere maturato? Non dovrebbe essere in grado di oltrepassare quel timore paralizzante di non essere abbastanza e riuscire ad andare avanti?

_Non dovresti essere troppo vecchio per quelle brutte parti di te ormai? Non dovresti averle perdonate?_

Alec fa un passo e la sua gamba si blocca, e poi ne fa un altro, e il dolore è anche peggio, ma si spinge ad affrontarlo finché la pulsazione non diventa un ritmo che può contare, un battito che corrisponde all’andatura del suo cuore.

Scivola all’interno dei tunnel della metro dove l’aria è stagnante e stantia e puzza di olio motore, ma, persino qui, il freddo lo insegue. I binari del treno sono silenziosi, non c’è il ronzio dell’elettricità nell’acciaio. I passi di Alec risuonano ma non vanno da nessuna parte, inghiottiti dal buio. Ad ogni passo claudicante, i suoi grugniti trattenuti riempiono il silenzio.

Non sa per quanto cammini. Il tempo gli viene meno gocciolando, goccia dopo goccia che aumenta, e scompare nell’oscurità che lo segue da una distanza alle sue spalle che non diminuisce, né accresce. La sua torcia è stata spaccata nel magazzino, per cui trova la strada grazie ai segnali luminosi: minuscole punture di spillo gialle che brillano come occhi lungo il soffitto del tunnel e lo osservano inciampare e sibilare e barcollare e poi lo giudicano per questo.

Pensa a Magnus. Come può non farlo? Pensa al volto di Magnus nel momento in cui Valentine gli aveva rimosso la maschera – l’odio, il ringhio, la paura violenta nei suoi occhi – e poi dopo, Magnus che abbassa lo sguardo su Alec accasciato al suolo, il suo corpo intero che vibrava di energia intatta.

Il dolore nascosto tra ogni respiro lacero di Magnus. Il modo in cui si era trovato incastrato tra il fuggire e il non farlo, bloccato in un momento in cui non aveva mai sperato di trovarsi, incapace di muovere le gambe – perché dove poteva andare?

Dove ci si può nascondere quando qualcuno conosce il tuo volto? Il tuo nome? Tutto di te, persino cose che non eri pronto a concedere –.

_Tu cos’avresti fatto? Se fossi stato tu su quella sedia e fosse stato lui a guardarlo succedere?_

_Lo sai, almeno?_

__________________

Quando Alec emerge dai tunnel sotterranei, il crepuscolo si è insinuato nella città e l’aria è umida. Alle sue spalle, Manhattan si riduce sotto ad una nuvola temporalesca, la sua silhouette dipinta di lilla abbacchiati e grigi nebulosi, e Alec si sente come una macchia contro una tela di neon profondamente ombrata.

Ma Downtown Brooklyn ronza: uffici accesi da gialle luci artificiali, manifesti briosamente accesi che sfarfallano sopra la sua testa, che si riflettono sull’acqua piovana raccolta sul marciapiede. Un taxi gli sfreccia accanto, i suoi fanali come uno strobo bianco, rimbalzano dalle pozzanghere al suolo. Alec solleva un braccio per coprirsi il volto, ma il tassista non si ferma e il motore ronza a distanza.

Si sente ad un mezzo passo di distanza dall’essere in sincro con la realtà e non è certo del motivo. Il dolore alla gamba non lo arena più; zoppica fino in fondo alla strada come un automa, ma c’è solo del rumore bianco nella sua testa: l’elettricità statica crepita, diventando sempre più rumorosa; presto ci sarà un ruggito, come se Manhattan che brucia alle sue spalle si infiltrasse nei suoi passi, desiderando raggiungerlo.

Ha già fatto questa strada. Con Magnus, senza Magnus, zoppicando con un proiettile conficcato nel fianco e trascinando una scia del suo stesso sangue fino ai piedi della scala antincendio di Magnus.

Eppure, non sembra familiare. Il suo corpo potrebbe essere in una città completamente diversa. È in stato confusionale, e poi il palazzo in cui vive Magnus si staglia davanti a lui, robusti mattoni rossi e finestre scure, ad eccezione del bagliore dorato che proviene dall’ultimo piano.

E Alec deve fermarsi. Si ferma sotto alla scala antincendio e lancia un’occhiata al ferro nero, bagnato dalla pioggia, e osserva il modo in cui la luce della città si disperde come una granata, come cocci di metallo scintillante attraverso le goccioline d’acqua. Le nuvole soprastanti sono grigie, minacciano un altro acquazzone. Le stelle, come sempre, rimangono velate.

Il vento arruffa i capelli di Alec, facendo fremere le frecce nella sua faretra per l’anticipazione. L’armatura sui suoi avambracci gli sfrega la pelle; il Kevlar sul suo petto lo stringe troppo. Il cuore gli batte così velocemente che teme che potrebbe causargli un foro nel petto dall’interno, un’erosione sulla sua cassa toracica, procurandogli dei buchi nelle ossa per lo sfregamento. Nelle orecchie, quello stesso battito tonante aumenta in un crescendo. Percepisce la pulsazione cardiaca diffonderglisi sulla pelle come un sottile strato di sudore, e poi c’è un peso, un eco palpabile, che marcia verso un singolo punto.

Questo è quel punto. Dev’esserlo. Non c’è altro posto in cui andare.

( _Non puoi scappare da questo. Devi essere coraggioso. Ti meriti la pace_ ).

Si arrampica sulla scala antincendio molto più in fretta rispetto all’ultima volta in cui è stato qui, ma le somiglianze non gli sfuggono: sta ancora zoppicando, sta ancora sanguinando, sa ancora che qualsiasi cosa succeda in cima a queste scale cambierà tutto quanto in modo irreversibile.

Quando raggiunge il terrazzo respira a fatica. Le luci provenienti dal loft fanno filtrare un giallo tiepido dalle leggere tende di chiffon che sono state tirate sulle finestre, ed è una luce sorprendentemente delicata sul volto di Alec. Alle sue spalle, la città manda un bagliore azzurro, molto più freddo. Alec lo sente bagnargli la schiena, una mano che lo invita a far ritorno a ciò che conosce: auto-sabotaggio, auto-detrimento, _autolesionismo_.

Digrigna i denti e si obbliga a non andarsene. Lo stomaco gli si annoda.

Troppo tempo. È passato troppo tempo: troppo tempo a giacere alla luce del giorno, solo perché le verità venissero pronunciate a bassa voce nel silenzio dei tetti della città, lontano da orecchie indiscrete. Troppi sguardi bassi e _e se?_ pensati. Troppo tempo a desiderare di essere completo e temere cosa potrebbe succedere se lo fosse.

Alec si stabilizza. Stringe con forza l’arco all’interno del pugno e poi lo lascia sferragliare rumorosamente al suolo. Abbandona anche la faretra, e le frecce si sparpagliano sul terrazzo, e non gli interessa.

Troppo tempo passato a fingere. Ad essere troppo poco Alec. Lui _è_ Alec. È sempre stato Alec, con la maschera o senza, e Alec si merita di essere visto.

Le tende sottili dall’altra parte della finestra si dividono, e poi, _poi_ , c’è Magnus, richiamato dal rumore.

Indossa ancora la tuta, ma non più la giacca, i guanti, la maschera. Ha la pelle escoriata, sfregata di sangue e polvere dagli schizzi dell’acqua mentre era piegato sopra al lavandino, e i capelli gli penzolano flosciamente sulla fronte. La spossatezza gli adombra le curve delle guance e le cavità sotto agli occhi, ematomi viola audaci contro la mascella e la gola, ma sembra così delicato, più delicato di quanto Alec non l’abbia mai visto. Il bagliore della città si tramuta in lui, screziandolo coi colori di una mezzanotte più silenziosa di quella che dovrebbe essere loro concessa.

Ed è ingiusto, lo è sempre, il modo in cui ha una tale locazione nel cuore ammaccato e malconcio di Alec.

«Magnus».

Il suo nome, un sussurro. Il vento lo inghiotte. Dall’altra parte del vetro, l’attenzione di Magnus punta al volto mascherato di Alec.

L’espressione nel suo sguardo è un’espressione che dovrebbe essere riservata a quel momento particolare in cui un pugnale penetra nelle fessure di un’armatura – ma forse si tratta esattamente di questo. Alec inspira come se una lama gli stesse scivolando fra le costole.

Magnus lo fissa, e Alec lo fissa a sua volta, e Magnus non lascia trapelare niente, niente ad eccezione del modo in cui i suoi occhi si spalancano e le dita gli tremano attorno al bicchiere di whiskey mezzo vuoto che tiene in mano.

I suoi occhi guizzano sull’intera lunghezza del corpo di Alec, alla ricerca di sangue, di proiettili, di qualche traccia di Alec imbrattata sul fianco dell’edificio. Non ne trova nessuna, ma i suoi occhi guizzano di nuovo verso Alec con un’urgenza che lo scuote.

Alec azzarda un sorriso. Sembra tremare, più come una smorfia; non riesce a trattenerlo a lungo.

«Ciao» dice. Un respiro. Si chiede se non sembri disperato. Dev’essere sicuramente così.

_Abbi coraggio, Alec. Abbi coraggio._

Magnus si china per appoggiare il bicchiere per terra prima che possa cadergli di mano, e quando si rialza, con quella sua grazia inumana, c’è qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che Alec non riesce a decifrare, non completamente.

Le finestre del terrazzo si aprono e l’odore del legno di sandalo si intreccia col vento; penetra nei polmoni di Alec, mescolandosi col gusto nauseante in fondo alla sua gola. Alec prende un respiro profondo e prova a placare il tremolio del suo cuore.

Calmo _._

Sta’ calmo adesso.

È passato troppo tempo.

«Magnus».

Magnus lo guarda con cautela, la lunga linea della sua figura è un’ombra in contrasto con la luce tenue che filtra dal loft come miele dorato, sgradita in questo mondo alieno di pioggia e neon e sangue nelle canalette di scolo. Alec sposta il peso e gli fa male la coscia, le placche dell’armatura gli penetrano nei lividi sulle costole e sullo sterno; gli punge la guancia quando il vento gli colpisce il volto senza rimorso e minaccia di fargli lacrimare gli occhi.

È ancora Sentinel all’esterno. Guanti neri, maschera nera, ma la sta smantellando, Magnus non se ne accorge? L’arco, la faretra, entrambi abbandonati, i pezzi del suo travestimento smontati e sparpagliati, solo per lui, solo per Magnus –.

Alec fa un passo verso Magnus e Magnus si immobilizza sulla soglia, lo sguardo che si assottiglia, scuro e pericoloso. Le dita gli fremono lungo i fianchi, e Alec riesce a vederlo ritirarsi in sé stesso, recalcitrante a sostenere questa conversazione, recalcitrante a mettere a rischio il suo cuore. Sembra terrorizzato.

Alec deglutisce visibilmente. «Me ne andrò, se vuoi che me ne vada» dice. «Ma io non voglio farlo».

Segue il movimento della gola di Magnus, il modo in cui volta il capo di lato così da non dover guardare Alec.

Alec fa un altro passo in avanti.

Magnus stringe le braccia attorno a sé, il cuoio della tuta che si tende sui bicipiti. Una goccia di pioggia cade dal cielo e atterra con un _plit_ sul suo stivale. Il neon della città luccica in un riflesso da un anello riposto sul suo dito indice. Nuvole plutoniche scorrono violacee sopra le loro teste e il colore della notte è leggermente spento, leggermente inquietante, leggermente tenue, eppure Magnus è spaventosamente bello.

Alec nota tutto quanto. _Com’era quella cosa sul coraggio?_

«Magnus? Parlami. Ti prego».

Magnus espira bruscamente dal naso. Poi, calibrando le parole, dice: «Mi stavo chiedendo se ti saresti fatto vedere».

Alec sbatte le palpebre costernato. Sembra forzato. No, _non forzato_ , non proprio. Sembra falso. E Alec pensa che Magnus lo sappia. Che sappia che Alec lo sa. È un casino.

La bocca di Magnus forma un mezzo sorriso caustico. «Non sopporterei che i pochi ricordi che ho di te fossero limitati ad una macchia di sangue che mi hai lasciato sul divano».

C’è un livido sul suo petto di cui Alec in quel momento è acutamente consapevole: un marchio violaceo proprio sopra al suo cuore e percepisce delle dita invisibili affondargli nella pelle tenera. Si chiede se lo percepisca anche Magnus, oppure se si aggrappi ancora con forza ad un’armatura, non fatta di Kevlar, ma di parole, per tenersi delle mani depredanti lontane dal petto.

Come si fa ad aprirsi a quell’unica cosa che si sa avere il potenziale di ferirti più di quanto non si sia mai stati feriti in precedenza? Non c’è nessun sottile strato di cuoio appiccicato agli occhi che può mascherarti da una cosa del genere. Richiede una fiducia brutale che dice: _qui, estendi il tuo braccio, e dimmi quale vena recidere._

Come si fa a dire a qualcuno “ _ho combattuto contro un sacco di cose, ma non sono del tutto certo di aver mai combattuto contro qualcosa di tanto forte quanto quello che provo per te_ ” senza fare in modo che faccia più male del dovuto? 

«Sentinel –».

« _Magnus_ » supplica Alec, perché è l’unica cosa che riesce davvero a dire. Non vuole fingere che la scorsa notte non sia mai successa. Non ci riesce. Non riesce a fingere che il cuore non gli sia stato strattonato in gola con la forza quando Valentine aveva strappato la maschera di Nightlock dal volto di Magnus. Non riesce a starsene qui in silenzio.

L’espressione di Magnus si placa. Il suo sguardo si abbassa sul pavimento e la sua mascella guizza mentre lui si fa pensieroso.

«Come sta Arkangel?» chiede. «Sta bene, spero?».

«Sta bene, per quanto possibile» risponde Alec rigidamente. «Anche Muse, e ho portato fuori Luke e Veil in tempo. Idris è – c’è – c’è una cosa di cui ti devo parlare».

«Che riguarda Idris?».

«Non… non esattamente».

Magnus sospira. Chiude gli occhi e la sua mascella si flette, come se stesse reprimendo un tremito che si rifiuta di lasciar vedere ad Alec, come se stesse a malapena mantenendo la calma, e la cosa fa dolere il cuore ad Alec per l’intensità con cui ha bisogno di attraversare la distanza fra loro e toccare Magnus in ogni dannato modo in cui lui glielo permetterebbe.

Quando Magnus riapre gli occhi, la lenta luce azzurra della città si riflette su un’umidità che prima non c’era.

«È difficile per me» dice. Le parole si impigliano, rauche, in fondo alla sua gola. «Sai che lo è. Non ho mai avuto l’intenzione di – questo cambia le cose».

«Sì» sussurra Alec. Ha la bocca secca; si obbliga a prendere fiato, ma la cosa lo fa sembrare troppo fragile e troppo speranzoso allo stesso tempo. «Sì, infatti».

Magnus solleva lo sguardo e il potere non sfruttato che giace nei suoi occhi divampa pericolosamente. La presa sul suo autocontrollo si allenta per un istante, ma poi lui si stringe di nuovo, le dita che affondano nella carne attraverso il cuoio della tuta. Ha le nocche tese e sbiancate, e Alec riesce a vederla, la sua confusione.

«Perché?» domanda Magnus. «Perché lo dici in quel modo?».

«In quale modo?».

«Come se io fossi esattamente la persona che volevi che Nightlock fosse?».

Non c’è niente che Alec riesca a dire. Si muove in avanti, attraversando quegli ultimi preziosi passi di distanza tra di loro. Magnus non si ritrae; solleva il mento con aria di sfida, come fa sempre quando ne sta affrontando una.

Magnus non sbatte le palpebre, sostenendo fermamente lo sguardo di Alec. Devono pungergli gli occhi, una possessione di luce azzurra oscurata dalle scarse goccioline di pioggia che cadono dall’alto e atterrano sul suo viso. La luce dorata proveniente dal loft si increspa sulle sue spalle, ma l’ombra di Alec lo vela. La pioggia picchietta contro il suolo e le canalette di scolo e il cuoio dei guanti di Alec e l’armatura sul suo petto e ben presto si apriranno i cieli.

Alec non può aspettare fino ad allora.

Mette entrambe le mani inguantate a coppa sul volto di Magnus e preme la bocca sull’inspiro brusco di Magnus, inghiottendolo in un bacio impacciato e caotico. È il tipo di bacio che lascia dei lividi, che macchia la pelle con dei marchi che dicono: _non c’è niente che mi importasse più di questo stesso momento. Del fatto che lui fosse te._

Barcollano all’indietro e le dita di Magnus si chiudono a pugno attorno al colletto della tuta di Alec, stringendolo con forza, incerto se tirarlo più vicino o spingerlo via. Ma poi Magnus ricambia il bacio, fervore nella sua bocca, il primo respiro di pioggia è una pioggerellina sulle sue guance. Ogni altro senso di Alec viene eclissato, il pulsare nella sua gamba ferita dimenticato, rimpiazzato solamente dal morso violento e urgente della bocca di Magnus contro la sua e dal modo in cui l’aria sibila attorno a loro per le scosse d’assestamento dell’elettricità statica.

C’è qualcosa che sferraglia dentro Alec e forse è il suo cuore che alla fine si allenta. Bacia Magnus ancor più intensamente per questo, occhi serrati e dita che affondano nella pelle con la disperazione di un uomo che ha trascorso troppi anni sul filo di un rasoio e che è stato fatto a brandelli per questo.

Alec ricorda un primo bacio – dolce, arrendevole, esitante, su un tetto sopra una città di vetro; e poi un secondo bacio, più affamato, più violento, il graffio dei mattoni e il fervore su per la sua schiena quando le labbra gli lasciavano dei lividi sul collo; e poi un terzo, nient’altro che una promessa di solidarietà.

Magnus l’ha baciato ogni volta, e ogni volta Sentinel ha ricambiato i baci, ma qui, ora, il cuoio nero della maschera di Sentinel esiste tra loro come mai prima d’ora.

«Sentinel… Sentinel, aspetta».

Alec apre gli occhi di colpo e scopre lo stesso temporale che fermenta sopra le loro teste riflesso nell’espressione di Magnus: scura, precaria, elettrica e piena di pioggia. Alec fa scorrere il pollice lungo il lato inferiore della mascella di Magnus e Magnus si avvicina al tocco. Le sue mani sono aperte sul petto di Alec, l’argento dei suoi anelli riflette il neon.

«Scusami» dice Alec troppo velocemente. Le scuse gli vengono istintive ormai. Vuole premere il proprio rimorso sulla bocca di Magnus, ripetutamente, perché forse, se lo fa abbastanza e le sue labbra si escoriano per lo sfregamento, le parti di sé a cui non riesce mai a dar voce vi sanguineranno attraverso.

«Fermati» dice Magnus. Alec lo percepisce contro l’angolo della bocca come una supplica.

Alec sbuffa, appoggiando la propria fronte a quella di Magnus, e il fiato si appanna al freddo.

Le mani di Magnus scivolano sulle spalle di Alec e ruotano attorno alle sue braccia. «Perché sei qui?» gli chiede a bassa voce.

Alec scuote il capo. Chiude gli occhi. «Dovevo controllare che stessi bene».

«Non mentirmi. Ti prego. Non adesso».

«Non ti sto mentendo. A Idris – volevo vedere se –».

«Non sei venuto qui per parlare di Idris» sussurra Magnus. Ogni parola si muove furtivamente sulla guancia escoriata di Alec. «Perché sei qui, Sentinel?».

«Lo sai, il perché».

«Ah sì?».

Alec annuisce con testardaggine, serrando la mascella. «Sì. Lo sai. Lo sai eccome».

Alec solleva una mano e si preme il pollice e l’indice sul ponte nasale. Stringe il cuoio tra le dita; la maschera si sposta sotto al suo tocco.

«Io –» si sforza. «Una volta hai detto… hai detto che c’era una persona che speravi, che speravi io fossi, e forse – forse non sono più quella persona, forse ora è tutto in rovina, ma io –».

Alec stringe il cuoio con più forza fino a farsi male il naso.

«Sentinel…».

«No, io –».

Magnus gli afferra il gomito, abbassandogli il braccio.

«Non farlo. Non sei obbligato» dice Magnus con fermezza. «Non voglio che tu lo faccia solo perché ti senti in colpa per quel che è successo. Non voglio che ti smascheri perché pensi di dovermelo o perché pensi che in qualche modo – che in qualche modo sistemerà le cose – _non voglio_ ».

«Io non – ti sbagli. Non lo sto facendo per te. Io –».

Magnus inarca le sopracciglia. La sua presa si rinsalda sul braccio di Alec. Le parole gli escono affilate. «Per chi, allora? Se c’è qualcun altro qui, di sicuro mi è sfuggito –».

«Per me. Lo sto facendo per _me_ , Magnus».

Le labbra di Magnus si aprono, ma lui non sa che dire, né come dirlo. Il suo cipiglio svanisce mentre qualcosa scivola via nella sua espressione: _dolore_. Alec lo definisce dolore, il dolore per il fatto che gli sia stata rubata una cosa che non era ancora disposto a cedere, eppure gocciola via assieme alla pioggia che gli scende lungo la guancia e gemica al suolo.

Al suo posto, Alec trova stupore.

«Sentinel –».

Lentamente, la mano di Magnus scivola su per il braccio di Alec e allontana la sua mano dalla maschera. E poi Magnus si china in avanti, il cuoio logoro della tuta che sfiora il petto di Alec, coperto dall’armatura, dove Alec vorrebbe solo riuscire a percepirlo. E poi, con esitazione, come se temesse che Alec gli scivolasse tra le dita come pioggia, appiana entrambe le mani verso l’alto, sull’ampiezza delle spalle di Alec, fino alla curva del suo collo, il lato inferiore della sua mandibola, la parte posteriore del suo capo dove le dita si intrecciano ai capelli di Alec, ancora simili a paglia per il sangue secco.

Il suo tocco scivola sotto all’orlo della maschera di Alec, pizzicando il cuoio sottile.

«Ne sei sicuro?» chiede Magnus. «Devi esserne sicuro. Non lo farò se non lo sei».

Alec annuisce. «Sì» dice, anche se ogni cosa dentro di lui trema come un tuono. «Ne sono sicuro».

Magnus rilascia le dita sotto la maschera di Alec e gliela rimuove dagli occhi, prima di gettarla sul pavimento. Alec non la sente cadere perché viene colto, inesorabilmente, dalla sensazione della pioggia fredda sulle sue ciglia, in un modo che non ha mai provato prima.

«Alexander».

Alec incrocia il suo sguardo.

Sembra –.

Pare –.

Dio, _sorride_.

E poi Magnus ride, con una risata soffice, umida, e il suo sorriso aumenta, prima di cadere e riprendersi di nuovo. C’è del dolore nei suoi occhi. C’è sofferenza. C’è un qualcosa di molto di più.

«Oh, sospettavo che fossi tu» dice.

È più di quanto Alec riesca a sopportare.

Si tira Magnus contro il petto, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla schiena di Magnus, chiudendo nei pugni la tuta di Magnus. Per un istante, Magnus non riesce a muoversi: si lascia sfuggire un minuscolo _ooft_ di sorpresa, un respiro bloccato nella sua gola, le mani intrappolate fra i loro corpi, ma poi i suoi palmi dilagano sulle spalle di Alec, premendo i pollici nei muscoli stanchi, e Dio –.

Dio, è caldo, _lui_ _è caldo_ , caldo come un’alba a lungo attesa su una città in cui è perpetuamente mezzanotte. Sa di legno di sandalo e di cuoio logoro, di fumo e di fuliggine e di polvere da sparo residua, e ad Alec è mancato, gli è mancata questa vicinanza, il modo in cui è sempre stato facile affondare nello spazio che Magnus occupa, trascinato verso di lui su una traiettoria a cui non può sfuggire. Alec seppellisce il naso nell’incavo del collo di Magnus e chiude gli occhi. Inspira profondamente.

E alla fine, eccolo qui. Non Sentinel, non Alec, ma qualsiasi cosa rimanga quando le linee che separano le sue interiora non sono più necessitate.

Questo è lui, tutto intero. Per la prima volta da tanto tempo, è privo di ostacoli.

«Alexander» biascica Magnus, la guancia premuta contro quella di Alec. Le sue nocche premono contro la spina dorsale di Alec. «Davvero una sindrome _da eroe_ ». 

«Non ho la sindrome dell’eroe».

Magnus sbuffa, allontanando Alec per guardarlo in viso. Il suo sorriso è scomparso, il suo volto immerso nell’ombra.

Alec aggrotta la fronte. «Che c’è? Di che si tratta?». Il dubbio gli si raccoglie nel petto, sufficiente a che la pioggia vi produca un suono: _plit, plit_ , una pausa. _Plit_. «Eri – sei… sei deluso?».

«Deluso?».

«Che sono io?».

«No» risponde Magnus. Sfiora con la punta del dito la parte inferiore della mascella di Alec, soffermandosi su un livido, esaminandolo. «Dio no, nemmeno lontanamente. È solo che –».

Distoglie lo sguardo, passando al setaccio la città in lontananza. La pioggerellina sfoca l’orizzonte, uno strato di pioggia esteso sugli edifici in mattoni di Brooklyn e i frammenti di luce lontani di Manhattan. Il giallo diventa azzurro e poi si trasforma in un indaco intenso che si diffonde nelle nuvole, solo per venire perduto nel buio.

«Magnus?» sussurra Alec.

Fa un passo per mettersi di fronte a Magnus, ma una fitta di dolore gli si conficca nella coscia, riverberandogli verso l’alto nel fianco. Fa una smorfia, reprimendo un sibilo.

Magnus abbassa lo sguardo alla macchia scura che sporca le bende sulla gamba di Alec.

«Sei ferito».

«Sto bene».

«No, non è vero. Sanguini».

«C’erano –» comincia Alec, ma riesce a sentire lo stillicidio del sangue che gli macchia la pelle mentre la ferita si riapre, «– cose più importanti».

«Cose più importanti» borbotta Magnus, facendo un passo indietro. C’è del sangue anche sulla sua tuta e si aggrappa alle grinze nel cuoio. «Il giorno in cui la smetterai di anteporre gli altri a te stesso sarà il giorno in cui riuscirò a dormire di nuovo sonni tranquilli».

«Io –».

«Piantala. Non ho intenzione di ripetere l’esperienza dell’ultima volta in cui ti sei quasi dissanguato sul mio divano». La sua bocca si appiana in una linea tesa, fissandosi sul modo in cui la pioggia scurisce la macchia di sangue. «Sei fortunato se non si è infettata. Da quanto sei fuori sotto la pioggia?».

_Non mi interessa di questo_ , vorrebbe dire Alec. _Non importa, ho avuto di peggio. È per te – è per te che mi preoccupo. Perché non –._

«Magnus –».

«Sì?».

Lo dice troppo velocemente, in modo troppo brusco, lo scatto all’insu della sua testa troppo repentino. L’orlo della paura è –.

Ah. Sì. Alec adesso lo vede. Magnus è terrorizzato. È di questo che si tratta, non è vero?

È terrorizzato e non vuole che Alec se ne accorga. Naturalmente. Nightlock non aveva mai paura. Nightlock era audace e sfrontato e coraggioso, Nightlock teneva il proprio cuore al sicuro e lontano da mani goffe e depredanti.

Forse Magnus brama la maschera, anche adesso. Forse c’è una parte di lui che ce l’ha con Alec per averlo visto nudo e che desidera di poter tornare a prima, di ghermire nuovamente un briciolo di controllo, ma –.

“ _Ci sono parti di me che non so come porgere a una persona che non sia io_ ” aveva detto Magnus una volta, nel buio della notte nella camera da letto di Alec, nascosto dalla voyeur New York. “ _Penso, forse di non essere bravo ad amare_ ”. Era sembrato ridicolo, persino allora.

_Io ti vedo_ , vorrebbe dirgli ora Alec. _Vedo tutto di te. Non c’è –._

_Non c’è parte di te che io non desideri. Lo sai, vero?_

«Mi dispiace» dice invece Alec. La pioggia scende più intensamente ora. Rende scivolosi i capelli di Alec e l’acqua gli scende lungo il naso. La scaccia via con la mano e poi aggiunge: «Mi sei mancato».

È sufficiente perché la compostezza di Magnus si frantumi, ma solo perché Alec sa dove guardare. I suoi occhi guizzano sul volto di Alec.

«Ci sarà tempo per parlare» dice con cautela. «Te lo prometto. Per prima cosa, però, per favore permettimi di assicurarmi che tu non muoia prima che ne abbiamo la possibilità».

__________________

Il loft avvolge Alec con i suoi profumi confortanti: polvere di mattone e vecchio incenso, l’inchiostro e la carta frusciante di giornali conservati in pesanti cassetti di mogano, la traccia del legno di sandalo e dell’acqua di colonia di Magnus che si aggrappa alle tende come il tè fa coi tappeti. È familiare in un modo che Alec sa che non dovrebbe essere, molto lontano dall’asfalto fradicio di pioggia e il neon che ronza nel mondo esterno, ma è una santità, intermittente e presente per essere rubata.

Alec inspira bruscamente e guarda di nuovo Magnus. C’è della tensione estesa in modo inquieto sulla sua schiena, le spalle piatte quando dovrebbe essere a proprio agio a casa propria. Gli occhi di Alec vengono attirati dai graffi da ghiaino e dalla polvere che indugia e si aggrappa ancora alla tuta di Magnus, dai tagli e dai lividi sulla pelle di Magnus che prima non c’erano.

_Forse è tornato indietro_ , realizza Alec in modo latente, trascinando i piedi sui tappeti. _È tornato indietro a estrarre altra gente dalle macerie mentre io ero bloccato al quartier generale a non fare niente._

Alec non sa come la cosa lo faccia sentire.

«Mettiti comodo» dice Magnus, esitando di fronte al divano. Le sue parole sono tese e osserva i cuscini con la fronte aggrottata, ondeggiando le mani per risistemarli senza che sia necessario.

Alec non lo contesta. Si lascia cadere sul divano, affondando fra i cuscini, incapace di trattenere un gemito. Chiude gli occhi e si massaggia la coscia con la parte inferiore del palmo.

Magnus si appollaia sul tavolino da caffè, le ginocchia che toccano quelle di Alec. Alec apre un occhio per guardarlo: la sua espressione è rigida, distante e tormentata. Si appoggia entrambi i palmi in grembo, ma le dita inarcate affondano nel cuoio teso sulle sue ginocchia.

«Ehi –» comincia Alec. «Ehi, senti, se non sei –».

«Va tutto bene» lo interrompe Magnus, ma poi sospira. Incurva le dita – un veloce gesto seducente – e qualche istante più tardi una scatolina d’argento giunge fluttuando nell’aria, appoggiandosi nel suo grembo.

Magnus apre il coperchio, scegliendo un rotolo di garza e un piccolo kit di sutura, e posizionandoli al suo fianco. Poi, le sue mani si bloccano e lui digrigna i denti.

«Scusami, Alexander» dice. «Questo è… io non – sono sicuro che volessi qualcosa di più di –». Si indica, gesticolando. «Di questo».

Alec scuote il capo, scivolando più in avanti sul divano. «Lo capisco» dice con gentilezza. «Avevi ragione. Le cose sono cambiate e se ti serve… se ti serve tempo, lo capisco. Davvero. Ma io – nemmeno io sono deluso».

Magnus sorride in modo tirato. «Ti ringrazio» dice, a voce bassa. E poi, allungando una mano verso la gamba di Alec, «Posso?».

Alec annuisce, serrando le mani a pugno nei cuscini del divano. Le dita di Magnus serpeggiano nell’aria, la pulsazione delicata dei suoi poteri pungola la pelle di Alec, srotolandogli lentamente le bende dalla coscia.

L’aria fredda della notte sbuffa come un respiro contro la sua pelle. Brama il calore di un tocco reale e non l’affrettarsi di elettricità statica che non riesce a vedere, eppure –.

Eppure, Magnus fa leva su questo spazio tra loro, anche adesso. C’è abbastanza spazio per ritrarsi, per scappare, per sottrarsi alla presa di Alec, se dovesse averne bisogno.

Alec si china all’indietro contro il dorso del divano, col viso rivolto al soffitto, gli occhi che si chiudono. Cerca di rallentare la respirazione, ma l’unica cosa che riesce a sentire è profumo di legno di sandalo e acqua di colonia muschiata ed è incapace di calmarsi.

«Avrai bisogno di punti» dice Magnus con gentilezza, il suo tocco invisibile si ritira.

«Mmh» mormora Alec. Sente Magnus muoversi ancora, scivolando giù dal tavolino e mettendosi sulle ginocchia, riversando acqua sulla ferita. È ghiacciata e scivola lungo l’interno della gamba di Alec fino al suo stivale. Magnus separa i lembi strappati della sua tuta e Alec strizza gli occhi chiusi, preparandosi all’affondo rapido e affilato di un ago.

Ma non arriva.

Un palmo caldo copre la coscia di Alec, con le dita aperte a ventaglio, che appianano con delicatezza la tuta di Alec e lo tengono fermo. Alec apre gli occhi, il suo cuore balbetta. Incrocia lo sguardo esposto di Magnus.

Tra le dita, Magnus tiene un ago da sutura infilato. Del calore sconfina lungo la nuca di Alec.

«Sta’ fermo» sussurra Magnus. L’ago affonda nella pelle di Alec.

Lo sente a malapena. La coscia gli fa male e la parte posteriore della testa gli punge e il suo corpo è rosso come un papavero per le escoriazioni – _e ha sofferto tutte queste cose un milione di volte_ – ma c’è qualcosa di così intimo nel tenue rumore a labbra chiuse della concentrazione di Magnus che Alec deve stringere i denti per impedirsi di fare rumore.

Quando Magnus annoda l’ultimo punto, Alec deve dire qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa andrà bene.

«Non ti biasimo».

Magnus solleva lo sguardo bruscamente. «Non mi biasimi?».

«Per non aver detto niente. Per non – per non avermi detto di Nightlock, o –».

«Alexander –».

«Dico sul serio. So perché non l’hai fatto, ti conosco – so che pensi che io non avrei – che avrebbe cambiato quello che provo per te, ma non è così». Alec serra la mascella. «Niente potrebbe cambiarlo».

Magnus taglia la coda del filo con uno scatto della mano. La sua bocca guizza nel modo in cui guizza quando fatica a trovare non le parole giuste, ma quelle _adeguate_.

_‘Fanculo l’adeguatezza,_ pensa Alec. _Dimmi quello che provi e basta._

«Ti ho mentito, Alexander» mormora Magnus. «Per tutto questo tempo, io ho mentito. Non ho mai provato a dirti di Nightlock perché non ho mai – non ho mai voluto farlo».

«E va bene così, Magnus, io –».

«Non vedo come faccia ad andare bene così. Ho visto quanto disperatamente volessi dirmi la verità su Sentinel, come ti interrompessi sempre quando ci andavi troppo vicino e poi – poi la luce nei tuoi occhi moriva appena un po’ di più. Ho visto la tua lotta interiore e ciononostante –». Espira pesantemente e si sfrega il pollice sul labbro inferiore, tormentato. «Mi sono comportato da vigliacco. È questa la verità. Non riuscivo a sopportare il pensiero che tu sapessi ciò di cui sono capace quando sono – quando sono _lui_ ».

«Quando sei _tu_ ».

Magnus si irrigidisce. «Ho fatto delle cose terribili, Alec. Nightlock ha fatto delle cose terribili. Cose per cui non merita di essere perdonato».

«Le ho fatte anch’io. E anche Sentinel».

«Questo non migliora esattamente la situazione».

«No» dice Alec. Si sfiora con il pollice i punti sollevati sulla coscia. «Ma significa che capisco».

Si sposta, con molta cautela, fino al bordo del divano e si inginocchia di fronte a Magnus.

«Magnus, non ti sto mentendo».

Magnus volta il capo di lato. «Ci sono – ci sono parti di me che ti ho mostrato prima che sospettassi che fossi _tu_ » dice. «Devono esserci state delle volte in cui hai fatto lo stesso, in cui hai detto a Nightlock cose che non volevi dire a… a _me_ ».

«Te ne penti?».

Magnus emette un suono di irrisione. «Non è una cosa con cui fare facilmente i conti» dice amaramente. «Forse c’erano segreti che ho confessato a Sentinel e che non ti avrei detto in quanto Alexander, ma, Dio, forse è stato meglio così. Non me ne pento». Fissa il pavimento con intensità, sfregandosi ansiosamente le dita l’una contro l’altra. «Adesso ti conosco. E tu conosci me, e non ho mai trovato che questa fosse la cosa più semplice da cedere a qualcun altro, ma eccoci qua. Tu mi arrivi sottopelle».

Alec si umetta il labbro con la lingua e poi, con esitazione, preme le dita contro la mascella di Magnus, voltando con lentezza il volto di Magnus di nuovo verso di sé.

«La sera in cui abbiamo saputo di Dot» comincia, e oh, adesso gli trema la voce. Non riesce a impedirlo. «La sera nel tuo ufficio, la sera che mi hai detto che non potevamo – che non potevamo continuare a fare – _questa cosa_ ».

«Come potrei dimenticarmene?».

«Hai detto che dovevi fare una scelta» continua Alec. «Me, o tutti gli altri. Me, o – o Nightlock».

«Sì».

«Non è – non deve – non deve andare per forza così».

«…No?». 

«No» risponde Alec, e stringe la tuta di Nightlock ancora una volta, le sue nocche che sfiorando le pianure rigide del petto di Magnus. _Per favore ascoltami,_ pensa. _Per favore, ascolta quello che sto dicendo e permettimi di dirlo. Non allontanarmi._ «Non voglio metà di te. Se è tutto quello che mi vuoi concedere, se devo scegliere fra Nightlock e te, Magnus, lo accetterò, ma – non è abbastanza».

Un’improvvisa pulsazione di pressione colpisce Alec alle costole, allora, facendo perdere il ritmo al suo cuore. Ansima, stringendo ulteriormente le mani, ma Magnus lo afferra per i polsi e si tiene le mani di Alec contro il petto.

«Mi sono sempre chiesto –» dice Magnus, e la pressione dilaga su di lui, quasi una distorsione nell’aria, «– come potessero entrambe le scelte sembrare delle perdite, non importava quale strada prendessi. Non era mai giusto. Ero cieco. Sciocco. _Terrorizzato_ , mi azzarderei a dire, perché eri tu, e –». Scuote il capo. L’umidità si raccoglie lungo l’orlo delle sue ciglia. «Non c’è mai stato nessun’altro come te, Alexander. Ti ho allontanato per proteggere me stesso quanto tutti gli altri, e suppongo di aver fallito in entrambi i casi. Avrei dovuto sapere che tu –».

Sbuffa, e poi, silenziosamente, evoca un sorriso. «Lo spazio che crei in te per le altre persone è insondabile. Naturalmente lo so. Sei come un libro aperto».

«Avrei dovuto dirtelo prima, di Sentinel» dice Alec in fretta. «Avrei potuto farlo. Lo stavo per fare, quella sera in cui noi – quella sera in cui noi – avrebbe aiutato».

«No. No, questa cosa era – questa cosa spetta a me sopportarla» dice Magnus. «E spetta a me occuparmene». I suoi pollici vagano sul dorso delle nocche di Alec. «È una scelta che devo fare io».

Alec sbatte le palpebre. Cerca di ritrarre le mani ma Magnus lo tiene stretto.

«E… e cosa scegli?».

«Te» risponde Magnus. «Te e Sentinel e anche Nightlock. Wolfsbane e Veil e il caro Simon, e questa città dimenticata da Dio, e ogni altro supereroe a cui va il mio dovere. Tutti quanti. Ma soprattutto te. Dio, io… io non ti merito».

Le sue mani si mettono a coppa sulla mascella di Alec, un tocco delicato e caldo e che ronza di una gentile elettricità che Alec conosce intimamente; un basso “ _oh_ ” ruzzola dalle labbra di Alec.

«Se si tratta di –» comincia, farfugliando. «Se si tratta di un dovere, Magnus, io non –».

Le mani di Magnus scorrono sulle guance di Alec, sulla sua mandibola, giù lungo il suo collo dove ci sono i lividi, venerabili e riverenti. Apre i palmi sullo sterno di Alec, colto dal sollevarsi e dall’abbassarsi di ogni respiro. Scruta Alec per un lungo momento e poi scuote il capo.

«Il dovere del cuore è una cosa difficile da comprendere, Alexander».

C’è poco che li separi ormai: nessuna canaletta di scolo insanguinata, nessun mattatoio, nessun macello. Nessun freddo rovescio dello shock. Nessun mantello, nessuna maschera, nessuna corda che lega le mani dietro alla schiena e impedisce ad Alec di desiderare ciò che desidera e di essere la persona che vuole essere.

E lui ha creduto, per molto tempo ormai, che forse non sapeva come fare ad essere quella persona quando sarebbe arrivato il momento. Ma scopre, col senno di poi, che si sbagliava di grosso.

Trascina Magnus verso di sé, premendo la sua bocca contro quella di Magnus. Magnus è arrendevole dove Alec incespica ciecamente, ma la pressione delicata della lingua contro i bordi delle labbra di Alec è così bella, così piacevole, che in qualche modo tutte le tracce dello struggimento che si è cullato nel petto in questi ultimi mesi semplicemente svaniscono, un sospiro nel vento che scompiglia le tende dietro di loro.

C’è un suono nella gola di Magnus, un tipo di suono simile ad un _grazie a Dio_ , e Magnus intreccia le dita attorno alla nuca di Alec e bacia Alec più intensamente, con più disperazione, come se tutte le volte precedenti si fosse trattenuto e, adesso, avesse bisogno di spingersi sotto alla pelle di Alec e prendere dimora in ogni singola cicatrice e graffio e brutto livido. Il suo petto, premuto contro quello di Alec. Il suo battito cardiaco, rumoroso, che combacia col battito di Alec. La luce dorata si intreccia nei suoi capelli proprio come la notte azzurra lambisce la schiena di Alec e si ritira con un sospiro.

Magnus sorride nel bacio. E poi ride, ride come se fosse esausto, e mette il naso sulla curva del collo di Alec, inspirando cuoio e sudore mentre l’umidità infradicia il colletto della tuta di Alec.

Sembra un sogno. Un sogno non più inzuppato di smog e sintetizzatore e colori al neon, né di un mondo scintillante sospeso nelle pozzanghere della realtà. Sembra un sogno, eppure Alec si sente così presente e sa che dev’essere reale. _Come può metterlo in dubbio?_

Quando Magnus si ritrae, i suoi occhi, umidi, rifrangono la luce. Alec rimane senza fiato.

«Nemmeno io voglio metà di te» dice Magnus con sincerità. «Alec. _Sentinel_ ».

Magnus chiude le dita nell’aria libera e la maschera di Alec fluttua attraverso le finestre aperte e viene lasciata cadere nelle mani in attesa di Alec. La maschera è fredda e inzuppata dalla pioggia, ma il cuoio risulta morbido e ben vissuto sotto al suo tocco attento.

«Una volta mi hai detto che non ti consideravi un supereroe» mormora Magnus. «Che stavi facendo le cose giuste per i motivi sbagliati, e che non stavi aiutando davvero la gente. Che non sapevi chi fossi. Ho bisogno che tu sappia che avevi torto. È da un po’ che hai torto, a dire il vero –».

«Magnus –».

«Tu sei un eroe. Con la maschera, senza la maschera, come Sentinel, come qualcuno di completamente diverso. In tutti i modi che contano, quando ha importanza. Ecco chi sei. Tu salvi le persone quando hanno più bisogno di te, anche se… anche se magari non si rendono conto che hanno bisogno di essere salvate. Tu vedi le persone per quello che sono».

Copre le mani di Alec con le proprie e chiude le dita di Alec attorno alla maschera.

«Sentinel sei tu. Lui è tutto di te. Non rinuncerei a lui per niente al mondo adesso». 

Alec stringe la maschera con forza. La percepisce come un punto luminoso, come una città illuminata al centro di sé, che bandisce lame di ombre scure che hanno indugiato così a lungo in posti in cui lui non riusciva mai ad arrivare. Gli strappa i punti, e forse quella stessa luce sgorgherebbe, astronomica come le stelle, e come farebbe lui a prenderla –.

_Tu mi fai sentire reale,_ pensa. È quel tipo di confessione dolorosamente sincera che farebbe scattare gli occhi di Magnus e poi farebbe aumentare il suo sorriso, ma –.

Alec gliel’ha già detto. _Tu mi fai sentire reale._

Lascia cadere la maschera sul pavimento e non guarda per vedere dove atterra.

__________________

Il suo riflesso nello specchio del bagno lo sorprende: un uomo che non riconosce proprio ricambia il suo sguardo, eppure, non è uno sconosciuto. Ha la pelle grigia, c’è del sangue secco che gli si sfalda lungo l’attaccatura dei capelli, la sua guancia è escoriata dall’asfalto. Un livido viola intenso gli chiazza la mascella, dello stesso colore del cuore della notte, e Alec volta il capo prima da un lato e poi dall’altro, ispezionando il modo in cui la luce riflette il colore giallo malaticcio sottostante.

La pelle attorno ai suoi occhi è pulita, linee di sudore e cenere plasmate dalla maschera ormai abbandonata. Si chiede se non appaia cambiato. Si chiede se Izzy noterebbe qualcosa di diverso, dotata di spirito d’osservazione com’è. C’è un luccichio nel suo sguardo che prima non c’era.

Strofina la condensa che si forma sul vetro, lasciando sullo specchio strisce nel trascinamento delle sue dita. Il flusso dell’acqua dal rubinetto della vasca è un ruglio; il calore umido del vapore è uno sbuffo sulla sua pelle infangata, appiccicoso dove filtra sotto agli strati di cuoio, ma odora dolcemente di un tenue profumo di lavanda e sapone al legno di sandalo.

Riesce impercettibilmente a sentire Magnus che fa avanti e indietro dall’altra parte della porta, la voce sommessa in un mormorio mentre parla al telefono – «Catarina» dice, «come sta? Oh, bene. Molto bene. Chiama me per primo se cambia qualcosa».

Alec si appoggia all’indietro contro il lavandino e comincia a slacciarsi gli anfibi. Ogni muscolo tira come una macchina non lubrificata, ma le mattonelle fredde del bagno contro le piante dei suoi piedi lo fanno sospirare. Poi, si toglie i guanti e scopre che le sue dita sono strisciate da sangue marrone; ci sono dei tagli profondi sulle sue nocche che non riesce a percepire e si sfrega il pollice contro la cicatrice grinzosa sul dorso della mano bruciata, massaggiandola per riattivare la circolazione.

Un colpo tenue alla porta, poi. Alec solleva lo sguardo quando Magnus fa capolino dalla porta, offrendogli un sorriso gentile. Ha il cellulare in mano e spinge giù l’antenna con un clic.

«Catarina» dice semplicemente. «Ha trovato un letto per Simon. Si riprenderà, non è preoccupata».

«Oh. Bene. È una bella notizia» dice Alec.

Gli occhi di Magnus guizzano giù verso le nocche di Alec, e Alec si sposta per nasconderle dietro alla schiena – ma poi si ferma. Con molta cautela, solleva la mano alla luce.

«Forse avrei dovuto occuparmene prima di venire qui» dice con imbarazzo. «Scusa».

Magnus scivola all’interno della stanza e lascia cadere il cellulare sul bancone, prendendo delicatamente la mano di Alec fra le sue.

«Per essere un’istituzione con del personale così qualificato, si spererebbe che aveste un paio di guaritori a disposizione» dice, guardando le vecchie ustioni di Alec con la fronte aggrottata. «Idris non è al passo coi tempi».

«Beh» dice Alec timidamente, «se conosci qualcuno –».

Magnus lo sbeffeggia. «È un grosso favore». Lancia un’occhiata alla vasca, ora piena fino all’orlo e traboccante di bianche bolle soffici, e agita la mano, chiudendo il rubinetto.

Poi riporta lo sguardo su Alec, un sopracciglio inarcato: una domanda, frastornata dal vapore, rimane inespressa.

Alec abbassa lo sguardo sul cuoio sul suo braccio, sull’armatura sul suo petto, ancora incrostati di sangue e Dio solo sa cosa. C’è un prurito, ora, contro la sua pelle, che non è fastidioso, ma gli fa rizzare i peli sulle braccia. Deglutisce visibilmente e offre a Magnus un sorriso sbilenco.

Lo sguardo di Magnus si incupisce e lui si avvicina, le mani che virano ai parabracci di Alec. Alec ricorda l’ultima volta in cui Magnus aveva messo le dita sotto alla sua tuta – l’assalto, lo stordimento, il bisogno convulso di sentire la pelle e un battito cardiaco, denti che grattavano contro la gola di Alec – ma stavolta è delicato. Riverente e quasi iperattivo. Attento in un modo in cui Alec non è mai stato trattato prima.

Magnus slaccia i parabracci di cuoio dagli avambracci di Alec, facendoli scivolare sulle mani di Alec, e poi sgancia la placca pettorale e la tira sopra la testa di Alec quando Alec solleva diligentemente le braccia. Il respiro di Magnus ronza contro la base della sua gola, e il respiro di Alec freme.

Magnus raccoglie tutti i pezzi dell’armatura di Alec e li impila vicino al lavandino, dandogli le spalle, e Alec apre la cerniera a singhiozzo. Il sangue secco e il sudore rendono il cuoio rigido quando se lo spinge giù lungo i fianchi e poi se lo toglie completamente, ogni livido e ogni vecchia cicatrice aperta di nuovo che fa male nell’umidità mentre il vapore gli circonda il petto nudo.

La sua gamba assomiglia ad una perdita di petrolio: la sutura ordinata di Magnus è scura contro uno schizzo violaceo e di un blu intenso che imbratta la pelle di Alec dal fianco al ginocchio, la pelle circostante grigia per la mancanza di sangue.

La curiosità macabra di pungolarsi si stiracchia, come fa sempre. C’è sempre stato un qualcosa riguardo al mappare ogni singolo marchio sul suo corpo che lo mette in una posizione di controllo, ma stasera digrigna i denti e si trascina nella vasca, sedendosi con uno _splash_ troppo rumoroso che fa schizzare l’acqua contro il bordo e sul pavimento piastrellato.

Ma Dio, l’acqua calda è come un unguento per i suoi muscoli stanchi, e lui si sente rilassarsi, disteso e allungato. Si sfrega di nuovo i punti e immagina tutto il sangue sporco e il fumo inghiottito trapelargli dai pori della pelle, per essere poi risucchiati nello scarico.

Reclina il capo all’indietro contro il bordo della vasca, voltandosi in modo che la sua guancia sia appoggiata alla porcellana.

«Magnus» dice con delicatezza, e Magnus si volta quasi troppo velocemente, comprimendo un sorriso teso.

«Va bene?» chiede, sistemando sul bordo della vasca le poche bottiglie che ha raccolto e inginocchiandosi vicino alla testa di Alec.

«Perfetta» dice Alec. Magnus appoggia il braccio sull’orlo della vasca, immergendo le dita nella vasca; una pulsazione di energia si increspa attraverso l’acqua, massaggiando le gambe dolenti di Alec.

L’aria è densa per il vapore e per qualcos’altro; fitta e calda e sufficiente a rendere pesanti le palpebre di Alec. Solleva la mano nell’acqua e attraverso le bolle per prendere le dita di Magnus.

Magnus emette un suono a labbra chiuse, allungandosi a prendere una bottiglia con la mano libera. La solleva per aria con la magia, capovolgendola così che l’unguento gli scivoli sulle dita.

«Fammi vedere il viso» dice. «Hai un aspetto orribile».

Alec si tira a sedere, l’acqua gli lambisce il petto quando volta la guancia escoriata verso Magnus.

L'unguento è freddo e Alec non può fare a meno di sussultare, chiudendo un occhio. Magnus fa _tsk_ , ritraendo l’altra mano per tenere a posto il mento di Alec mentre massaggia con movimenti circolari l’escoriazione. Brucia, ma si trasforma velocemente in torpore, e Alec ripensa all’ultima volta che è stato qui, e a Catarina, che in qualche modo gli aveva estratto quel proiettile dal petto senza farlo dissanguare.

«Ero serio» dice allora Alec, «sul fatto che tu conosca dei guaritori».

Magnus non distoglie lo sguardo dal punto in cui è concentrato sulla guancia di Alec.

«Anche io» ribatte, ma le sue dita vagano sulla mascella di Alec, mappando il pizzicore della barba non rasata da quattro giorni, come se non potesse farne a meno. «Ma ho la sensazione che ci sia una storia da raccontare».

«Io –» comincia Alec, prima di chiudere la bocca. Medita per un momento, lasciando che l’unico suono sia lo sciabordare delicato dell’acqua e lo spumeggiare delle bolle che collassano.

Una volta che ha raccolto le parole che vuole dire, ci riprova.

«Dicevo la verità. Prima. Devo sul serio parlarti di Idris».

«Oh? Quindi questa non era una questione personale dopotutto? Dovrei sentirmi offeso o lusingato –».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo e schizza Magnus con fare evasivo. «Piantala. Io, uhm – volevo solo dirti che io – mi sono licenziato. Sempre che ci si possa licenziare, non lo so ancora. Ma io –».

«Te ne sei andato?».

Alec fa spallucce. «Sì. Sì, l’ho fatto. E anche un sacco di altre persone».

«Idris non sarà capace di riprendersi da una cosa del genere» mormora Magnus, sedendosi sulle caviglie, sfregandosi le mani contro le cosce. Un’espressione affilata gli attraversa il volto, un’espressione profondamente pensierosa, e Alec è rapido nell’osservarla evolvere.

«L’era dei Corporate –» dice Magnus, «– è finita».

Alec fa un sorriso teso. «Forse» dice. «Non so cosa succederà adesso, ma so per certo che io indietro non ci torno. Mai». Fa una pausa, ricordando una conversazione rimasta incompleta su un tetto che ormai sembra essere avvenuta anni fa. «Pensavo che, forse, noi potremmo fare qualcosa di nuovo».

«Noi?».

«Sentinel e Nightlock». Un sorriso gli strattona l’angolo della bocca e Alec glielo concede. «Qualcuno mi ha detto che conosci Nightlock. Magari potresti chiederglielo?».

«Oh, beh, vedrò cosa posso fare» pondera Magnus. «Ma non ti prometto niente. Nightlock può essere una persona con cui è sorprendentemente difficile lavorare, come sono certo tu sappia».

«Penso che sia troppo duro con sé stesso» dice Alec, risistemandosi nell’acqua. «Non saremo solo noi. Isabelle ci coordinerà. Arkangel e Muse si uniranno a noi a loro volta. Voglio chiederlo a Wolfsbane e Veil. E anche a Simon».

«Oh, anche a Simon?» chiede Magnus, incrociando le braccia sul bordo della vasca e appoggiandovi il mento. «Beh, allora farò meglio ad unirmi a voi. Qualcuno lo deve tenere d’occhio prima che finisca per farsi ammazzare».

Alec non può fare a meno di alzare gli occhi al cielo. «Fidati, ci ha già provato».

Magnus ride sommessamente e, per un po’, lo spettro di quella risata è l’unica cosa che indugia fra il vapore che si solleva. Alec si concede di chiudere gli occhi, crogiolandosi nel suono dell’acqua e della respirazione tranquilla di Magnus che scivola, lentamente, verso il dormiveglia.

_Pace,_ pensa. Izzy aveva ragione. Naturalmente _._

Alla fine, però, Magnus interrompe il silenzio.

«Sono fiero di te, Alexander».

Alec socchiude un occhio. «Per aver fatto quello che avrei dovuto fare secoli fa?».

«Il fatto che dovessi farlo secoli fa non influisce sul fatto che _potessi_ farlo» commenta Magnus. «I tempi sono maturi. Ciò che importa è il cambiamento che effettuerai ora».

«Anche tu» dice Alec. «Voglio dire – non sono solo io. Questa era la tua idea fin dall’inizio. I tuoi articoli, il tuo lavoro con la stampa. Dannazione, Magnus – sei tu quello che me l’ha suggerito. Che mi ha ficcato quest’idea in testa».

«Beh» pondera Magnus, «forse posso prendermi un po’ del merito. Suppongo che la battaglia contro Idris non sia ancora terminata, comunque».

Alec appiattisce la bocca in una linea sottile e si sposta nell’acqua, avvicinandosi a Magnus. Magnus si tira a sedere diritto, mormorando una bassa nota di apprezzamento quando Alec china il capo e preme la bocca sulla sua.

Alec si ritrae per osservare il ciclo delle emozioni sul volto di Magnus: la sua sorpresa, e poi i suoi occhi che si aprono, il sorriso che si spiega quando incrocia lo sguardo di Alec. Sembra –.

Affezionato? Vulnerabile? Come se la pressione delle labbra di Alec sulle sue fosse sufficiente a lasciare un marchio indelebile sulla sua pelle? Alec non è sicuro di avere le parole per spiegarlo, ma è sicuro che la cosa terrorizzi anche Magnus.

«No» mormora Alec, la sua voce è bassa, «e non è nemmeno la tua battaglia, quindi… _grazie_. Per fare quello che fai. Per tutto quello che hai fatto per me, per tutti noi, anche se non dovevi. Non so se te l’ho mai detto prima».

Magnus sorride di nuovo, allungando una mano verso la guancia di Alec e guidandolo verso un altro bacio, più indugiante dell’ultimo. È delicato e dolce e ozioso, come se Magnus pianificasse di scolpirsi la propria tasca temporale in mezzo al vapore prima che il resto del mondo li trovi.

Alec lo seguirà volentieri. Ovunque desideri andare. Questo è il tipo di bacio in cui si scioglie.

__________________

Quando Alec emerge dal bagno, coi capelli fradici e soffici nel punto in cui penzolano sulla sua fronte e la pelle leggermente rosea, trova Magnus di fronte alla finestra, con un drink in mano mentre scruta la città.

Magnus ha rimpiazzato la tuta con una vestaglia, di seta nera e color di giada, sfuggente sulla sua pelle. Gli anelli brillano sulle sue dita e c’è una sottile catenina argentata contro le indentature rosse che gli marchiano il collo, gli gocciola lungo lo sterno.

Alec serra la mascella e scuote il capo, sbarazzandosi del pensiero di catene e corde che legano Magnus ad una sedia. Attraversa la stanza in silenzio, i piedi nudi sul pavimento, e tocca la spalla di Magnus con la propria, guadagnandosi un lieve rumore a labbra chiuse.

La pioggia cade a dirotto oltre la finestra, strati di grigio statico che affondano dai cieli. Un lampo biforcuto frantuma il cielo oltre il fiume, e il tuono romba in lontananza, un muggito così profondo che Alec ne avverte le vibrazioni nel petto. Rapidamente, si ricorda dell’arco e delle frecce fuori sul balcone, ma non gliene importa, un pensiero lontano di cui _si_ _può_ occupare un’altra volta. La sua maschera è ancora sul pavimento vicino al divano; resterà lì, fino alle prime ore del mattino.

Parlano di Idris. Alec richiama alla mente il colore del sangue di Jace sul pavimento, Clary che gli singhiozzava contro la spalla, le parole affilate di sua madre e il suo sguardo truce e austero. Magnus non dice niente, tenui mormorii spezzati da sorsi del suo drink; l’odore querciato del whiskey lambisce la gola di Alec e gli smorza le parole, già sovrastate dal temporale.

Vorrebbe che non dovessero parlarne. Vorrebbe che potessero sfuggirvi, solo per una notte.

«Ci sono così tante cose che possiamo fare adesso» mormora Magnus. «E non abbiamo modo di sapere quanto in là siano andati i sussurri di Valentine, né chi potrebbe ancora essere sotto la sua influenza. I prossimi giorni saranno decisivi. La Penhallow spingerà al Senato il disegno di legge sul censimento superumano, ma – _uhm_ ».

«Pensi che ci sia un qualche modo per fermarla?».

«Non lo so. Possiamo usare la stampa a nostro vantaggio, ma la violenza su questa scala – resta con le persone a lungo. Le acceca rispetto ai fatti e alla ragione. Temo per i super di New York più di quanto non temessi in precedenza».

«Almeno non dovrai preoccuparti dei Corporate».

Magnus emette un suono a labbra chiuse attorno ad un sorso del suo drink. «Beh, ho sviluppato un po’ un debole per alcuni di loro». Torna serio. «Le risorse di Idris ci sarebbero state utili però».

«Posso parlare con Iz. Ha ancora delle connessioni, e se c’è qualcuno che ha un’idea di cosa fare, è lei». Alec sospira, sfregandosi la mascella. Il pensiero del suo letto cade ulteriormente fuori dalla sua portata. «Dovrei… probabilmente dovrei andare. Vorrà che faccia rapporto…».

Magnus si volta verso si lui, abbassando il bicchiere dalle labbra. «E se ti chiedessi di restare?».

«Vuoi che resti?».

«Non è sicuro là fuori. I poliziotti staranno dando la caccia ai super. Chiunque indossi una maschera è un sospettato». Lo sguardo di Magnus guizza di nuovo alla finestra. Esita. «E tu non sei d’aiuto a nessuno nello stato in cui ti trovi».

Alec fa una risata nasale. «Grazie».

«Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che hai dormito?» chiede Magnus astutamente. Di fronte al silenzio di Alec, prende un altro sorso. «Come pensavo. Vorrei che restassi». Un’altra pausa. «Per favore».

C’è uno sfarfallio dubbioso nei suoi occhi. Alec ha un debole per esso. Si interpone fra Magnus e la finestra, curvando il corpo verso l’interno. Magnus osserva ogni suo movimento e poi, con un sospiro lieve, sfiora con le nocche la guancia di Alec. Alec si sporge verso il tocco.

«Va bene» dice Alec a bassa voce. «Va bene, certo».

__________________

Il letto di Magnus è morbido. I cuscini odorano vagamente di ammorbidente e le lenzuola sono di seta e Alec affonda nel materasso come se fosse fatto d’acqua, incapace di impedirsi di sospirare e scivolare più in basso. Il colore quieto della notte filtra dalla finestra: cocci di un azzurro pallido e di un bianco nebuloso strisciano il pavimento in sfumature dell’illusionale.

Il tintinnio del metallo sul metallo spezza il silenzio quando Magnus, seduto alla propria toletta, rimuove gli anelli a uno a uno.

Alec lo osserva nello specchio, ascoltando il ritmo dell’argento, simile a gocce di pioggia, contro il tavolo. Riesce a vedersi nel riflesso, la pelle quasi bianca contro l’intenso blu satinato delle lenzuola, e poi incrocia lo sguardo di Magnus e si sente arrossire.

Sprofonda di nuovo fra i cuscini e fissa il soffitto, seguendo il movimento delle ombre senzienti illuminate dai fari delle auto di passaggio, molto più in basso. 

Pensa a Jace, al sangue che gli fuoriusciva dalla tempia, al suo capo a ciondoloni sulla sua spalla. Si chiede se qualcuno ha dato un’occhiata alle costole fratturate di Clary. Cerca di richiamare alla mente la presa salda delle mani di Izzy nella sua tuta, la linea calda di lei premuta contro il suo fianco.

Pensa alla sua tuta, ancora spiegazzata sul pavimento del bagno, e a come non sarà mai in grado di togliere dal cuoio l’odore del sangue e del fumo. Si chiede come sarà rimettersela addosso. Si chiede se saprà cosa fare, quando se la rimetterà addosso.

_E adesso cosa succederà?_ , pensa. Segue le linee che si muovono sulla schiena di Magnus sotto alla sua vestaglia. _Adesso cosa ci succederà?_

Potrebbe chiederlo, ma non pensa che Magnus avrà una risposta.

“ _Andiamo a dormire_ ”, gli direbbe probabilmente, guardando Alec con quel suo sguardo fisso e imperscrutabile, come se riuscisse a vedere dritto attraverso il petto di Alec.

“ _Non è quello che intendevo_ ” direbbe Alec. “ _Voglio dire, cosa succederà adesso a Sentinel e a Nightlock? Come facciamo… come facciamo a continuare come prima?_ ”.

Osserva i fanali delle auto sciamare sul soffitto, alcuni gialli, altri azzurri. In lontananza, ci sono delle sirene, e in lontananza, c’è la pioggia, e Alec ricorda il battito di entrambe sulla sua pelle la sera in cui è bruciato il _Tribunal_ e Magnus l’aveva seguito in quel vicolo, zuppo fino alla pelle.

“ _C’è una persona che io spero tu sia_ ”.

Qualcosa si serra nello stomaco di Alec, un nodo fastidioso. Si solleva contro la testiera del letto.

«Magnus?».

«Mh?».

«Da quanto lo sai?».

Magnus si immobilizza, appoggiando lentamente l’ultimo anello sulla toletta. Poi, si gira per guardare Alec in faccia.

«Hai detto, prima, prima che io – prima che io mi togliessi la maschera. Hai detto che avevi il presentimento che Sentinel fossi io» continua Alec. Si pizzica la pelle tra il pollice e l’indice, l’unica parte di lui che non porta un livido. «Da quanto lo sai?».

_La notte dell’incendio? Quella notte in cui Nightlock l’aveva bloccato contro il muro e l’aveva baciato con abbastanza intensità da farlo sanguinare?_ _Quella notte in cui Alec era collassato sul terrazzo con un proiettile conficcato nel petto?_

_Prima di allora –._

Magnus sorride in modo teso, distogliendo lo sguardo. Si rimette in piedi fiaccamente e attraversa la stanza fino all’altro lato del letto, dove si siede sul bordo del materasso, bloccato nel rettangolo di luce a strisce proveniente dalla finestra, e abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue mani. C’è del colore lieve che gli segna le nocche.

Alec rotola sul materasso, sollevandosi su un gomito. Allunga una mano verso quella di Magnus, accarezzando la pelle morbida nell’interno del polso di Magnus.

«Quando l’hai capito? Che potevo essere io?».

«A dire la verità» dice Magnus a bassa voce, a malapena un mormorio, «non l’ho saputo con certezza fino a ieri notte, quando la tua cara sorellina è piombata in quel magazzino ad armi spiegate. Anche con la maschera era difficile scambiarla per qualcun altro e, beh, non potevo più fingere di non saperlo. Non potevo ignorarlo».

Alec fa scivolare le dita sul dorso della mano di Magnus.

«Ma prima di allora, hai detto… che lo _speravi_ ».

«C’erano stati così tanti momenti» confessa Magnus, «così tanti momenti in cui facevi qualcosa, e io pensavo – pensavo, _forse_. Ma la notte in cui ti hanno sparato, Alec… sono rimasto seduto al tuo capezzale per tre giorni di fila. Alla fine, potevo mappare ogni centimetro del tuo volto a occhi chiusi. È stato… è stato in quel momento che l’ho capito».

Alec appoggia il palmo della mano sul collo di Magnus e Magnus solleva la propria mano, tenendo Alec lì. Ci sono delle punture di spillo dorate nei suoi occhi, un turbinio di colore simile alle luci di Broadway, eppure Alec non l’ha mai visto prima. Sempre acceso neon epilettico oppure la luce brulla e fluorescente dell’ufficio, ma mai questo.

Alec si umetta le labbra con la lingua. «È stato tanto tempo fa» mormora.

«Sì, è così. Eppure, non avrebbe dovuto volermici così tanto per rendermene conto» continua Magnus. «Mi dispiace di non averti detto che lo sapevo. Ma io… non potevo farti questo, non potevo farlo a Sentinel. Non potevo rivendicare il tuo segreto come mio, non potevo toglierti la scelta in quel modo. Non più di quanto non l’avessi già fatto».

«Quella notte a casa di Dot» dice Alec, e l’espressione di Magnus si indurisce. «E la sera in cui è bruciato l’ufficio –».

Magnus annuisce in modo rigido, ma non lascia andare la mano di Alec. «Ti avevo visto tra la folla e poi eri scappato via e avevo pensato – beh, lo sai, cos’avevo pensato».

«Ti stavo cercando» dice Alec. «Ero con Simon. Ad allenarci. E poi è arrivata quella chiamata e io – io non potevo starti lontano. Anche dopo che mi avevi detto di farlo. Non sembrava avere importanza».

Magnus solleva lo sguardo su di lui, gli occhi brillanti al buio, che sondano l’espressione di Alec nel modo in cui la sondano sempre quando Alec dice un qualcosa in modo troppo sincero. E Alec non saprà mai con certezza cosa sia che Magnus cerca: raziocinio, logica, un qualche movente recondito che Magnus non capisce, ma Alec non ne ha nessuno da offrire.

Non c’è raziocinio qui; le cose che prova sono troppo connaturate per questo.

Solleva una mano e chiude le dita attorno alla nuca di Magnus, tirandolo più vicino. Gli occhi di Alec si chiudono con uno sfarfallio di ciglia all’espiro delicato di un respiro devoto contro la sua guancia.

«Magnus» sussurra.

Delicatamente, Magnus appoggia la fronte contro quella di Alec, tenendo la nuca di Alec mentre carda i capelli di Alec. Mormora una resa. 

«Sì?».

C’è questo stridore nella sua voce che porta Alec a corto di una risposta.

Un momento di silenzio abdicato indugia nei pochi, piccoli spazi tra loro. Alec non osa aprire gli occhi, ma le dita di Magnus si chiudono più saldamente attorno alle corte ciocche dei suoi capelli.

Cose che Alec non sa come definire cominciano a formarsi come pensieri: una pienezza insostenibile nel petto, un affaticamento che lo appesantisce, un sollievo troppo grande perché lui riesca a comprenderlo, non stasera.

Stasera è sufficiente solamente che gli venga ricordato che respirano ancora entrambi.

Alec si china in avanti, sigillando l’ultima ferita aperta su di sé con un bacio. Lo immobilizza nello stesso modo in cui l’aveva immobilizzato la prima volta, tutti quei mesi prima, su un tetto che dava su una città fradicia di pioggia; placa il battito rampante del suo cuore.

Questa, pensa, _questa è una penitenza._

Alec sospira e Magnus si ritrova in quel sospiro. Il suo tocco, sulla parte inferiore della mascella trasandata di Alec, fa inclinare il capo di Alec all’indietro, approfondendo il bacio languido. Si solleva e spinge Alec fra i cuscini, la sua ombra che cade sul volto di Alec come una cortina di pioggia pesante. La pressione della sua lingua contro il labbro inferiore di Alec rimuove la devozione, e Alec apre la bocca, insaziabile e arrendevole sotto alle mani vaganti di Magnus.

È così facile cadere, e Alec non è una persona dotata del potere del volo. C’è della vulnerabilità, qui, di quel tipo che si concede così raramente. Alec riesce a percepirne la sagoma tra i baci persistenti di Magnus; nelle sue mani che non smettono di tremare, neanche adesso; nel modo in cui non impedisce alle parole di tradire i suoi lividi. È quel tipo di vulnerabilità che è stato fratturato, ma che non è più fragile.

La città esiste in un suburbio, scuro e meditabondo e aldilà, e Alec si permette di affondare nel materasso, permette che le sue spalle vengano premute contro le lenzuola e che il peso di Magnus gravi sul suo petto, perché, per un istante indigente, si sente più al sicuro di quanto non si sia mai sentito prima.

Quando Magnus si ritrae, con una pallida luce azzurra che lo illumina dall’alto, quella delicatezza indugia ancora nei suoi occhi. Chiede ad Alec a bassa voce: «E _tu_ lo sapevi?».

«Prima di ieri notte?».

«Prima che Valentine mi togliesse la maschera» chiarifica Magnus. 

«Non lo so» risponde Alec con sincerità. Cerca di trovare delle parole migliori: c’erano stati dei momenti in cui Nightlock gli aveva ricordato Magnus, ne è certo, ma –.

Sembra così ovvio adesso. Sembra una maschera sollevata, e forse era di questo che si trattava, e gli impediva di vedere la verità. Ha senso.

«Non… non lo so» ripete, più scontrosamente. «È strano?».

«Non lo è» risponde Magnus. Scosta i capelli di Alec dalla fronte e si china di nuovo su di lui. Dove la sua vestaglia penzola, aperta, Alec vede la marmorizzazione di lividi che si estendono sul suo petto, marchi di nocche, marchi di stivali, di un rosso arrabbiato e un intenso viola turbolento.

_Combaciamo_ , pensa Alec delirante, inarcandosi verso il prossimo bacio di Magnus. Fa scivolare le mani sotto alla seta della vestaglia e copre le costole di Magnus, e si chiede se sia possibile sapere quali punti sono sensibili senza dover guardare.

Il naso di Magnus sfiora il suo. Alec riesce a sentire lo sfarfallio delle sue ciglia contro la guancia, contro il sottile strato di pelle che la sua maschera copriva. Il ronzio dell’energia statica esiste sotto tutto quando, e lo trascina, fiaccamente, verso il sonno.

Sente Magnus muoversi al suo fianco, il solletico dei suoi capelli contro la mascella di Alec. Sente il sollevarsi e l’abbassarsi del petto di Magnus, premuto contro il suo fianco.

Sente le mani di Magnus, leggere come un tessuto sottile, che passano avanti e indietro lungo la lunghezza del suo braccio, ed è l’ultima cosa che ricorda prima di chiudere gli occhi e, _oh_ , _è bello_.

Dorme profondamente. Se l’è guadagnato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunque, forse vi ricordate che ho scritto tutta questa fanfiction nel 2018 e in pratica sto semplicemente estraendo un capitolo al mese dal mio _Google Docs_ per editarlo, ma tipo… diamine, la prima bozza di questa storia era molto più allegra di com’è diventata alla fine, e questo capitolo aveva bisogno di un sacco di cambiamenti. Magnus è così profondamente, profondamente traumatizzato (dannazione, lo sono entrambi), che è stata una sfida cercare di bilanciare questo sollievo che ora provano entrambi con le paure profondamente radicate in cui sono consolidati da così tanti anni e che non sono facili da scrollarsi di dosso. Ho fatto del mio meglio per restare autentica rispetto al personaggio di Alec (nella sua sincerità e nel suo bisogno disperato di sistemare le cose) e al personaggio di Magnus (il suo non essere disposto a mettere a rischio il proprio cuore e far avvicinare troppo le persone, anche se, alla fine, è incapace di farlo, perché Alec è Semplicemente Troppa Roba), mentre stavo anche cercando di dimostrare che non vengono miracolosamente guariti da questo. Ma sono sulla strada, finalmente, dello stare meglio.
> 
> Inoltre, questo è un capitolo di sole 14.000 parole in una ff di 500mila parole, ma diamine… è abbastanza fluff per me… dov’è andato il mio angst…
> 
> Sono certa che la parte più interessante (o forse sconcertante) del capitolo sia la scoperta di quando Magnus ha capito che Alec è Sentinel… e forse non è quello che vi aspettavate! È un trabocchetto, perché nonostante Magnus sapesse, c’era comunque una parte di lui che lo metteva in dubbio, che non riusciva davvero a crederci fino a che la maschera di Alec non è stata rimossa. Ma nonostante tutto, con un po’ di fortuna, se decidete di rileggere questa storia, il senno di poi cambierà completamente il suo significato e la storia sarà godibile in un modo completamente diverso.
> 
> Grazie a tutti per tutti i commenti nello scorso capitolo! Non riesco ad esprimere quanto sia d'aiuto leggere i pensieri e le sensazioni di ognuno su questa storia, dal momento che ognuno ha una propria posizione sulle questioni morali ed è molto interessante!
> 
> Venite a farmi visita su [tumblr ](https://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/)e urlatemi nell'inbox!
> 
> Mi trovate anche su [twitter ](https://twitter.com/bootheghost)se volete fare due chiacchiere su questa ff... e cavolo se mi piace parlare di questa ff. Mentre leggete twittate con l'hashtag #ficacoldnight :D
> 
> Lasciate dei kudos se siete arrivati alla fine di questo capitolo e lasciatemi un commento coi vostri pensieri, con la vostra citazione preferita, con le vostre speranze su quello che succederà, un vostro consiglio per il povero Alec... ve ne sarei eternamente grata! 
> 
> Per favore, lasciate un kudos se siete arrivati fino alla fine e lasciatemi un commento coi vostri pensieri, la vostra citazione preferita, le vostre speranze per quello che succederà nell’ultimo capitolo… vi sarei eternamente grata! Se volete una notifica, la prossima volta che pubblicherò un capitolo, cliccate il pulsante “subscribe”!
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo… in cui ci sono ancora delle questioni in sospeso da affrontare. Alcune verità che Alec deve ancora rivelare. E un futuro, intenso e azzurro, e infinito…


	18. Una notte fredda per l'eroismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «C’è questa cosa che fai» biascica Alec, «questo potere che hai che ti fa sembrare indistruttibile».
> 
> «Sai che non è così».
> 
> «Lo so, ma –» ribatte Alec, «ma comunque… ci sono delle volte in cui non ne sono così sicuro».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera, gente!
> 
> Ebbene, eccoci arrivati alla fine. Non so davvero come commentare questo viaggio, quasi non mi sembra vero di star postando l'ultimo capitolo di questa traduzione. Mi sembra di averla cominciata a postare una vita fa e, al contempo, solo ieri. 
> 
> Devo tanto a questa storia. Ho passato tante notti a leggerla durante il lockdown, lo scorso anno, e mi ha fatto tanta compagnia. L'ho amata talmente tanto da volerla tradurre, nonostante la mole di oltre mezzo milione di parole. Ci ho messo davvero l'anima e spero, nel mio piccolo, di essere riuscita a renderle giustizia e di essere riuscita a trasmettervi tutte le emozioni variegate e complesse che questa storia ha trasmesso a me, a prima lettura, e continua a trasmettermi ora, anche se fra la traduzione e il post-editing le riletture ormai non le conto più.
> 
> Ci tenevo a ringraziare per un ultima volta tutt* voi che avete creduto in A Cold Night e avete deciso di darle una chance. Grazie per tutto il supporto, l'affetto e il calore che mi è arrivato (di questi tempi ce n'è di bisogno). Grazie ai lettori silenziosi, ma sempre presenti. E grazie anche a chi mi ha scritto per condividere con me i suoi pensieri: ve ne sarò per sempre grata. 
> 
> Un grazie è d'obbligo anche alle mie amiche, in particolare Anna, Cielo e Teresa, per avermi supportata (e sopportata!) in tutti questi mesi: vi voglio un bene dell'anima.
> 
> E ovviamente, ultimo ma non meno importante, grazie a theprophetlemonade per aver scritto questa meraviglia e averla condivisa con noi, ma anche per avermi gentilmente concesso di tradurla.
> 
> Ora vi lascio alla lettura del capitolo, ma vi prego di leggere le note di coda, sia di theprophetlemonade che le mie! A dopo e che dire... godetevi l'ultimo capitolo!

“ _In parte, eroismo significa essere capaci di vedere il futuro e restare comunque in piedi. Se non si crede in Dio, o nel Destino, bisogna comunque credere nella narrativa._ ”

– Richard Siken, “ _René Margarite, La Clairvoyance, 1936 (Three Proofs)_ ”, da _War of the Foxes_

“ _Ho cercato di amarmi in modo migliore. Lui mi è d’aiuto._ ”

– Emma Bleker, “ _They’ve Been Using Their Teeth_ ”, fa _Here’s Hoping You Never See This_

L'alba in città è una cosa provvisoria quando non c’è la luce del sole a segnalarla. Oltre la finestra, le nuvole pendono pesanti e la luce che filtra dalle serrande è una foschia: spenta, grigia e malinconica, eppure evidenziata da una periferia argentea. L’irrealtà indugia come una nebbiolina, come uno scintillio; potrebbe essere già pomeriggio. Potrebbe essere solo un momento dopo l’alba.

Fuori sta ancora scrosciando. Ed è come rumore bianco senza il silenzio e il vuoto, che cade come proiettili sull’asfalto, scintillando sul marciapiede dove la città impacchetta il calore. Eppure, il suo battito contro il vetro della finestra non è ciò che desta Alec dal sonno.

Rotola sullo stomaco ed è lo scivolare delle lenzuola contro la sua coscia suturata a risvegliarlo. La sua pelle è sensibile, marmorizzata da azzurri e grigi e gialli onerosi, e i punti netti si impigliano quando si muove; il dolore gli pizzica il ginocchio e il fianco, scorrazzandogli su per le costole e affondandogli gli artigli non smussati nella spalla.

Alec si lamenta, premendo il naso contro il cuscino. Inala profumo di legno di sandalo. Il materasso è troppo morbido per essere il suo. È acutamente consapevole delle lenzuola che gli si attaccano alla pelle sudaticcia; indossa l’intimo, ma è a petto nudo, e il freddo mattutino è come lo scatto delle dita di qualcun altro contro ogni sua cicatrice esposta.

Per un istante, dimentica dov’è o come ha fatto ad arrivare in un letto che non è il suo.

Alec estrae la mano dalle lenzuola e si preme le dita contro gli occhi, sfregando con pigri movimenti circolari il peso che gli comprime la fronte. Si sente stanco, fiacco, ma non esausto; come se il dolore dei suoi lividi non fosse altro che un ricordo, un promemoria del fatto che è ancora vivo e respira ancora.

La notte precedente è un sogno vagabondo: convulsioni e sobbalzi di pioggia e tuoni, sangue e _sanguinamento_ e l’affondo di un ago nella sua pelle. Incantesimi vertiginosi e pensieri caotici e _complicazioni_ di cose che prova troppo intrinsecamente per essere complicate. Una sincerità spogliata, di quel tipo di quando si mette a rischio il proprio cuore, _e questo dove ci lascia, me e te?_

_Insieme. Insieme, ecco dove._

Alec rotola sulla schiena e sente cadere ostinatamente di lato il peso greve di un braccio attorno alla sua vita.

Ad Alec si blocca il respiro. Il dolore alla gamba è improvvisamente molto reale; c’è un indolenzimento nella parte posteriore della sua testa, e la guancia gli brucia dove la pelle è escoriata. Volta il capo di lato; grinze causate dal cuscino gli marchiano anche il viso.

Magnus gli dorme accanto, raggomitolato sul fianco. Una mano sotto al cuscino, l’altra a palmo in su sul materasso fra di loro. Le sue ciglia sfarfallano, alla distanza di un cambiamento di luce dalla veglia, ma c’è questa mancanza di tensione nella sua mascella e fra le sue sopracciglia che Alec non ha mai visto prima.

La luce grigia dell’alba è tenue e indulgente contro la sua pelle, delicata dove danza con la seta iridescente della vestaglia che indossava quando si è addormentato. Gli azzurri intensi e i verdi pavone non si sparpagliano, ma si muovono come olio in una pozzanghera, come se ogni sollevamento e abbassamento del petto di Magnus fosse un’increspatura che si estende verso l’esterno.

Alec si umetta il labbro inferiore; il suo respiro fischia quando inspira. Fissa intensamente il soffitto e ricorda il passaggio dei fanali delle automobili e il modo in cui quella stessa luce era filtrata su Magnus dall’alto.

Del calore si avvolge a spirale nel ventre di Alec.

_Allora anche quello era reale_.

Rotola su un fianco e il suo sguardo ricade sulla barba corta che scurisce la mascella di Magnus e fra i lividi che si fanno violacei. Sembrano dolenti, sensibili in un modo che non richiede un pungolamento, e quella rara sensazione allentata nel petto di Alec comincia a serrarsi di nuovo. I capelli di Magnus, lambiti da un colore svigorito, ricadono sulla fronte e nascondono un taglio profondo lungo l’attaccatura. Un brutto pomfo rosso gli affonda nei polsi e gli si avvolge attorno alla gola.

Alec non è sicuro del perché sperasse che fossero scomparsi.

Una volta, molto tempo prima, in piedi sul tetto di un grattacielo che dava su una città rosa e viola, Alec si era chiesto se Nightlock svanisse all’alba.

“ _A volte_ ”, aveva detto, e ha un groppo in gola persino adesso, mentre ricorda, “ _mi chiedo che aspetto tu abbia alla luce del giorno_ ”.

Non ha mai visto Nightlock alla luce del giorno. C’è sempre e solo stata la pioggia, Nightlock illuminato in cocci di luce al neon; o c’era la fluorescenza spietata dell’ufficio senza finestre di Magnus mentre il tempo sgusciava via da loro; ma non c’è mai stato questo.

Mai questo, eppure –.

Nightlock indugia sulla pelle di Magnus come un livido più profondo.

Alec immagina la sagoma di una maschera nera spiegata sugli occhi di Magnus, che gli cela il volto alla vista. Ma anche allora, Alec non riesce a capire come abbia fatto a non riconoscere per così tanto tempo il taglio della sua mandibola, il neo sopra il suo sopracciglio, o la curva delle sue labbra.

_Davvero non lo sapevi? Come facevi a non saperlo?_

_Lo_ volevi _sapere?_

Alec deglutisce contro il groppo che si sente in gola. Pensa di allungarsi e di trascinare le dita sull’ustione causata dalla corda sul collo di Magnus, ma scopre di non riuscire nemmeno a sollevare la mano.

È un tipo di sensazione simile ad un gorgo, il fatto di trovarsi perpendicolarmente innamorato di due persone diverse. Magnus. Nightlock. Forse solo uno strano amalgama di entrambi, e le linee sono troppo sfocate adesso per dire davvero dove cominci l’uno e finisca l’altro.

Alec pensa al rancore di Nightlock: la sua rabbia, il suo potere, crepitante sui suoi polpastrelli, che lo rende formidabile anche quando mette le mani su Alec e gli promette che non è solo. E poi ritorna a Magnus e alla sua determinazione cocciuta di fare la cosa giusta, di salvare tutti quelli che hanno bisogno di essere salvati, a qualunque costo. Il modo in cui riesce a guardare dritto attraverso Alec come se fosse fatto di vetro, trasparente al buio, e a sapere quello che Alec ha bisogno di sentire.

La sensazione colpisce Alec; troppa acqua, troppa pioggia. Non sa se cedere al suo mulinello, o se cercare di nuotarvi contro, la corrente e la risacca che minacciano di tirarlo giù quando tenata di cogliere il senso del peso che ha nel petto.

Perché, quel peso, è reale a sua volta. Tanto reale quanto i lividi sulla gola di Magnus.

(Forse lo è anche di più).

Sul cuscino, la bocca di Magnus freme. Senza aprire gli occhi, solleva una mano e si sfrega il collo, massaggiandosi la gola con le nocche. Le sue sopracciglia si uniscono e gli si serra la mascella, e poi socchiude un occhio, e poi l’altro, e strizza gli occhi contro la luce del giorno. Il suo sguardo cade, lentamente, su Alec.

Non dice niente.

L’aria è umida per la pressione, il sapore della pioggia è filtrato dalle finestre, e Alec si chiede se, se si muove, o se solo parla, comincerà a piovere anche qui dentro, nembi risucchiati attraverso le serrande per velarli. Avverte il peso dello sguardo di Magnus come una mano che gli preme sullo sterno nello stesso modo in cui riesce sempre ad assaporare un nubifragio prima che arrivi, come una pressione crescente.

Ma poi Magnus sorride, e gli angoli dei suoi occhi si aggrinzano, e, silenziosamente, il mondo di Alec muta.

«Buongiorno» sussurra Magnus, la sua voce bassa e scompigliata dal sonno in un modo che non serve minimamente a sbrogliare il nodo stretto di calore nel ventre di Alec. I suoi occhi guizzano sul volto di Alec; il suo sorriso si solleva ad un angolo, quasi curioso. Inclina il capo. «Come va la gamba?».

«Indolenzita». Alec si schiarisce la gola. Il sapore stantio del fumo gli si aggrappa alla parte inferiore dei denti. Esita. «Tu come stai?».

Magnus mette il broncio, ispezionandosi lo scolorimento attorno al polso. Rotea la mano in un cerchio cauto. «Indolenzito. Mi sento come se fossi stato investito da un tir. Qualche altro giorno di riposo giustificato mi farebbe bene». Solleva la mano alla luce e fa una smorfia alla pelle che si tira dove si sono già formate delle croste. «Sfortunatamente, non credo che Nightlock possa permettersi di prendersi una pausa – che c’è?».

«Eh?».

«Mi stai fissando» dice Magnus. «Ho un aspetto orrendo, vero? Quanto sono messo male? Sii sincero».

«No, io – non sei messo male, è solo che –». Alec si morde il labbro inferiore. Si sente il volto accaldato. Le lenzuola gli scivolano contro la gamba, stiracchiandosi come una mano che gli risale silenziosamente lungo la coscia. «Sembri –».

L'espressione di Magnus si addolcisce. Allunga una mano e scosta i capelli flosci dalla fronte di Alec con il dorso delle nocche, e Alec chiude gli occhi quando si spinge contro il tocco, le dita che si serrano contro le lenzuola. Trattiene un respiro e poi lo espelle, sbuffando contro il polso di Magnus.

Il tocco di Magnus è caldo contro la pelle sudata di Alec. Lo ancora al suolo. Il disorientamento del sonno comincia a svanire.

«Magnus» sussurra.

«Lo so» dice Magnus, un sussurro. «Lo so». Il suo sorriso scivola; la sua attenzione vira, mappando il graffio sulla guancia di Alec e il modo in cui quel graffio serpeggia in un livido che gli scurisce la tempia.

Le sue dita tracciano la salita dello zigomo di Alec, seguendo la curva del suo sopracciglio, lungo il suo ponte nasale, disegnando le linee della maschera di Alec. Della maschera di Sentinel. Probabilmente Magnus la conosce a memoria.

Alec non ne sarebbe sorpreso.

«Abbiamo un sacco di cose da fare» sussurra Alec nello spazio limitato fra loro, abbastanza piano perché entrambi possano far finta di non sentirlo, se il dovere non fosse così rumoroso. «La Penhallow, la Herondale… non so cosa farà Idris adesso. Non so da che parte si vogliano schierare, ma – dobbiamo giocare d’anticipo. Abbiamo bisogno di un piano».

Magnus sospira, rotolandosi sulla schiena. Affonda fra i cuscini, il collo inarcato, attirando gli occhi di Alec sull’ondeggiare della sua gola quando la luce grigia riversa delle ombre sui suoi lividi. Ci sono escare di sangue scuro, nero, ormai secco, sotto al suo orecchio, dove le catene gli hanno sbucciato la pelle, e Alec –.

Alec viene impossessato dal bisogno di mettere la bocca in quel punto.

Magnus allunga le braccia sopra la testa, le dita intrecciate che colpiscono la testiera del letto. Si estrae delicatamente della tensione dalle spalle, ma ce n’è dell’altra che arriva a frotte; il suo gemito di risposta è rigido, la linea della sua bocca abbassata agli angoli.

Ci sono _davvero_ un sacco di cose da fare. Alec vorrebbe che non fosse così; vorrebbe avere torto.

Vorrebbe poter restare qui, in questo letto, solo ad osservare Magnus respirare per il prossimo “per sempre”, ma né lui e né Magnus hanno dei “per sempre” messi da parte. Lo sa. Sa che c’è bisogno di Sentinel: arriverà un momento in cui Izzy non potrà più aspettare e dovrà rintracciarlo, chiamarlo a rapporto. Jace avrà fatto qualcosa di stupido. Sua madre avrà deciso che abbastanza non è davvero abbastanza.

Oltre le finestre potrebbe essere scoppiata un’altra guerra e Alec non ne saprebbe niente.

Il solo pensiero lo fa sentire in colpa. E il senso di colpa prude sempre, come una crosticina ancora in via di guarigione che supplica di essere grattata. Non è mai stato capace di resistere al bisogno di farsi del male, prima.

Eppure, i suoi occhi sono attirati verso la pelle di Magnus quando la vestaglia, slegata, gli scivola giù dalle spalle. Il petto di Magnus è macchiato da contusioni rosse e violacee, un versamento lungo il suo sterno e sulla sua cassa toracica a forma di nocche e impronte di anfibi. La bellezza macabra dei lividi freschi attira Alec come un magnete, ma sono i bordi affievoliti di vecchie cicatrici, bianchi come piume e a malapena visibili sulla pelle di Magnus, ad affascinarlo di più.

La pressione di un pugnale qui. Il lampo di un’ustione lì. Una vecchia ferita corrugata che assomiglia ad una carneficina che un proiettile si è lasciato alle spalle, ma deve risalire ad anni, se non decadi, prima. Alec ne sente il dolore come se fosse seppellita nella sua stessa pelle – quant’è cava, quant’è _triste_ , quanto acutamente lui percepisce il tiro crudele del desiderio invischiato a quello stesso senso di colpa di aver lasciato che cose del genere accadessero a Magnus.

Gli fremono le dita nello stesso modo di quando ha il desiderio disperato di incordare l’arco; di nuovo, ha bisogno di un tocco. Ha bisogno di spingere su quei lividi e sentire Magnus sibilare perché significa che è ancora vivo.

Lo fissa troppo a lungo. Magnus volta il capo e lo guarda. Non è pietà quella che Alec gli vede negli occhi, ma un qualcosa che le assomiglia.

«I tuoi pensieri sono molto rumorosi» sussurra, sfiorando la tempia di Alec con le nocche. «Che sta succedendo lì dentro?».

Alec si sente la bocca secca. Spilucca le lenzuola. «Non voglio andarmene» ammette. Non è quello che intende dire: _non voglio lasciare questo letto._ «Ma penso di doverlo fare».

«Nemmeno io voglio che tu te ne vada» risponde Magnus. «Ti ho appena conquistato».

Il calore disagevole nello stomaco di Alec si contorce. Alec si sente arrossire.

«Io, uhm… devo tornare al mio appartamento. Trovare Izzy e gli altri. Forse dovremo tornare al quartier generale. Organizzare tutto quanto – non so». Alec fa una pausa, la sua attenzione guizza verso il proprio pollice quando lo pizzica. Aggiunge, a bassa voce: «Probabilmente c’è ancora gente seppellita sotto alle macerie. Sentinel potrebbe essere d’aiuto».

«Non ho intenzione di fermarti» dice Magnus. «Non ho intenzione di chiederti di fermarti. So come se fatto, Alexander, e so quello che devi fare e perché lo devi fare». Copre la mano di Alec con la propria, stringendogli le dita. «Ma io sarò al tuo fianco, passo dopo passo».

«Come Magnus o come Nightlock?».

«Quale preferiresti?».

Alec si solleva su un braccio e si china su Magnus, mettendo la mano vicino alla spalla di Magnus; la luce è troppo soffusa per lasciare un’ombra, ma la immagina ricadere sul volto di Magnus comunque.

«Ho bisogno di entrambi» dice Alec. «Ce l’avrò sempre».

Sonda il volto di Magnus dalla curva della sua bocca al graffio sul suo ponte nasale che può solo essere stato causato da una maschera di cuoio indossata un po’ troppo a lungo. Si china, e poi si ferma, abbastanza vicino da sentire la quieta espulsione di fiato di Magnus contro la sua mandibola; osserva gli occhi di Magnus incupirsi, il modo in cui la sua attenzione si aggrappa agli occhi di Alec e poi guizza verso la sua bocca.

Lentamente, Magnus chiude la mano attorno al polso di Alec. Un tiro leggero, e trascina Alec più vicino, abbastanza da mettere la mano sulla nuca di Alec, perché il naso di Alec sfiori il suo, e poi guida le labbra di Alec sulle proprie.

Alec sospira nel bacio, il dolore alla gamba si dipana ma si condensa nel calore basso nei suoi fianchi. Sistema la mano dall’altro lato della testa di Magnus quando Magnus approfondisce il bacio, cullando la mascella di Alec mentre fa scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca.

E oh, è così facile perdersi in quel tira e molla: il lambire della lingua di Magnus, la malleabilità della sua bocca, il calore dei suoi palmi che massaggiano i tendini rigidi del collo di Alec. Il suono della pioggia battente all’esterno, il peso dell’acqua nell’aria –.

Una corrente, che lo tira sott’acqua, sempre più in profondità, finché il resto del mondo non viene attutito e, nel silenzio, l’unica cosa che riesce a sentire è l’intoppo del respiro di Magnus e il fruscio delle lenzuola di seta contro la pelle.

L’acqua rifluisce e scorre contro le caviglie di Alec – la marea del dovere che gli ricorda che i momenti per starsene fermi sono più unici che rari – ma per un istante, bloccato nella quiete lenta tra le onde della risacca, il tempo si ferma.

La nottata precedente era stata troppo frenetica: il battito del suo cuore mentre si arrampicava sulla scala antincendio, il terreno che gli tremava sotto ai piedi sul terrazzo, il sangue che trapelava dalla sua coscia straziata, e poi, in seguito, il suo corpo troppo stanco per afferrare sul serio il valore di quanto Alec possiede al momento.

Ma qui, con i secondi lenti e languidi e pesanti dove l’oro dell’alba è stato rubato dalla pioggia, Alec interrompe il bacio. Ha la bocca umida e arrossata, il volto colorito dall’espressione inebriante dello sguardo di Magnus che sembra infinita. Fissa Magnus, ammaliato, e lo stomaco gli si serra quando Magnus fa scorrere il pollice avanti e indietro sulla pelle del suo polso.

È l’unico punto in cui si toccano, eppure Alec percepisce mani su tutto il suo corpo. La familiare pressione nell’aria, e lo stesso ronzio che ha sempre seguito i passi di Nightlock e indugiato nell’ombra di Magnus, ora si espande su di lui: una mano invisibile che gli stringe la nuca, elettricità statica che gli manda scintille contro la gola, ma stavolta gli scivola all’interno, penetrandogli nella pelle. Stavolta, sente lo spostamento dello spazio nel suo petto. Un ronzio, come una città notturna, che esiste al suo centro.

Alec chiude gli occhi. Riesce ad immaginare i palmi di Nightlock aperti contro un edificio che collassa; ricorda il ruggito del magazzino che cadeva sulle loro teste quando Magnus era stato liberato dalle corde che lo legavano a quella sedia. Riesce a percepire il tremolio sottile del potere trascinato sulla punta delle dita di Magnus. Sa che aspetto ha Magnus quando vuole ridurre New York in polvere e pietrisco.

Ma quando Alec apre gli occhi, è Magnus a fissarlo ed è Magnus sui cui il mattino si diffonde rapidamente, delicato, incontaminato, una contraddizione che Alec non riesce a razionalizzare eppure verso cui si sente attirato come al centro di un vortice.

Alec si sente come se le braccia potessero cedergli da un momento all’altro. È debole; gli fanno male le spalle, gli barcollano i polsi. Ha lividi in ogni punto in cui un uomo possa avere dei lividi, ma Magnus lo tiene immobile solo con l’espressione perfetta dei suoi occhi.

_Ho bisogno di entrambi. Sia di Nightlock che di Magnus,_ pensa di nuovo Alec, _avrò bisogno di te. È sempre stato così, non è vero?_

«Che c’è?» sussurra Magnus. Tocca il lato della mandibola di Alec, e poi le sue dita virano verso il basso, danzando sull’incavo alla base della gola di Alec che si muove quando deglutisce. «Che c’è che non va?».

«Io –» comincia Alec, ma gli si impiglia la voce e non riesce proprio a formulare una parola.

Le mani di Magnus vanno più in basso. Apre il palmo contro le costole di Alec, sentendo ogni spasmo incontrollato dei muscoli sotto al suo tocco.

Del colorito chiazza il volto di Alec. Non è una cosa che può controllare. A Magnus non sembra dispiacere.

Tira Alec sopra di sé, sollevandosi in un bacio. Alec si chiede se sia pesante, ma le mani di Magnus si stringono sulla nuca di Alec: _più vicino_ , sembra dire. _Non sei abbastanza vicino._

«Sono contento che fossi tu» sussurra nella bocca di Alec. « _Alexander_ , sono così contento che fossi tu».

È troppo. Ad Alec si serra il cuore. Con gli occhi chiusi, deve digrignare i denti per impedire ad un qualche rumore imbarazzante di sfuggirli, ma si muove, strusciandosi contro Magnus, e ansima comunque. Magnus è eccitato. Anche Alec lo è.

« _Oh_ » sussurra Magnus. Alec sente l’impiglio nella sua gola. Riesce a percepire la pelle di Magnus vibrare di energia titillante. Correnti gli si inarcano dalla punta delle dita dove stringe lentamente le lenzuola.

Alec vuole conoscere _questa cosa_. Vuole apprenderla. Vuole imparare il modo in cui il potere di Magnus crepita e scoppietta, non quando sanguina, ma quando è spaparanzato nel suo stesso letto, affondato nel materasso mentre fa dei respiri profondi, con gli occhi fissi su Alec.

Alec preme la bocca sulla gola di Magnus, e poi sui lividi come schizzi di acqua piovana sul suo petto, e il corpo di Magnus diventa teso come un arco.

Alec bacia l’indentatura di quattro nocche contro le costole di Magnus. La vecchia ferita d’arma da fuoco, il taglio di un pugnale proprio sopra il fianco. Il fremito dei muscoli sullo stomaco, la scia di peli ruvidi che gli solleticano il mento.

Alec spinge la vestaglia di lato; scivola dalla pelle di Magnus con una facilità acquea, ma Magnus non cerca di liberarsi le braccia. Invece, osserva; respira più lentamente; si umetta il labbro inferiore con la lingua. Muove le dita circolarmente per aria, spingendo le lenzuola giù ai piedi del letto con uno scatto del polso.

Alec lo bacia più in basso e il calore nel suo ventre divampa, consumando il dolore e lo struggimento di qualsiasi cosa sia quella che gli pende pesantemente nel petto. Non è sicuro di quello che sta facendo, ma il cuore gli batte velocemente e in modo convulso, come quando scende dal bordo di un tetto al buio e viene colpito dalla caduta prima che la teleferica lo sostenga. Graffia il fianco a Magnus coi denti, non di proposito, ma Magnus inspira bruscamente e gli tremano le mani; stringe la nuca di Alec e lo tira su. Sul letto, sulla linea del suo corpo, circondando la mascella non rasata di Alec e baciandolo calorosamente.

«La notte» biascica Alec, «che mi hanno sparato».

«Come potrei dimenticarmene?».

«Tu mi hai salvato la vita. Avrei potuto essere chiunque, ma tu – tu mi hai salvato la vita».

«È vero» sussurra Magnus, inarcando i fianchi quando Alec comincia ad aggrottare la fronte. «Oh, ma dai, lo sai, il perché. Te l’ho detto».

«Hai detto che l’hai capito dopo» dice Alec. «Non quando io – non mi hai rimosso la maschera, ma avresti potuto farlo. Avresti potuto controllare per vedere se avessi ragione. Avresti potuto controllare prima che stessi sul tuo divano per tre giorni». 

Magnus fa scorrere il pollice sulle grinze che si formano agli angoli degli occhi di Alec e fra le sue sopracciglia, appianandole. La sua bocca si solleva, un sorriso caustico, ma nei suoi occhi –.

«Non spettava a me prenderla».

Nei suoi occhi, tenerezza. Esclusivamente.

Ad Alec gira la testa. «Spetta a me dartela ora» dice. «Hai detto – una volta, secoli fa, non ricordo quando – hai detto che donare a qualcuno la propria identità è il dono più pericoloso che si possa fare. Ma io – è tua. Voglio che ce l’abbia tu, Magnus. Voglio che tu lo sappia».

Scivola in giù sul letto, infilandosi tra le gambe di Magnus. Magnus infila una mano nelle lenzuola, l’altra che si intreccia fra i capelli di Alec, ed è un peso presente, un _peso_ reale, e fa sbuffare Alec contro il fianco di Magnus.

Il fervore lo frastorna. 

« _Alexander_ » sussurra Magnus.

«Non so esattamente cosa sto facendo» confessa Alec. «Dimmi – dimmi cosa vuoi che faccia. Dimmi come posso farlo bene».

«Non importa». Le dita di Magnus si chiudono e si schiudono fra i capelli di Alec; Alec si struscia contro le lenzuola. «Qualsiasi cosa. _Qualsiasi cosa_ ».

Alec infila un bacio nella cavità del fianco di Magnus, ma le sue mani sono meno sicure, le sue dita leggere sull’interno coscia di Magnus. Si chiede se Magnus riesca a sentirgli i calli quando gli sfila goffamente l’intimo di dosso. Si chiede se lo stomaco di Magnus si irrigidisca perché il respiro di Alec gli solletica la pelle sensibile o perché nella stanza fa freddo e la pioggia battente sferza ancora le finestre.

L’ultima volta, tra di loro c’era la tuta di Alec. L’ultima volta, Alec indossava la maschera, il cuoio, la copertura del buio; pietra fredda contro la schiena e pioggia che gli gocciolava sulla fronte; riusciva solo a percepire cos’aveva in mano. Riusciva solo ad assaporare il fervore di Nightlock, la sua rabbia.

È stata una cosa rapida e volgare e finita lì. Alec non vuole che sia così stavolta. Vuole _guardare_ , vuole tracciare ogni singolo brutto livido e graffio sulla pelle di Magnus, non perché è una punizione.

Vuole tutto quanto. Tutto quello che Magnus gli concederà.

Solleva lo sguardo e trova gli occhi di Magnus. Il martellare del suo cuore si accorda alla pulsazione dell’energia nell’aria: elettricità statica vorticante, guizzante, che si inarca dalle dita di Magnus quando getta il capo all’indietro fra i cuscini e il suo braccio, gettato sopra la sua testa, sbatte contro la testiera del letto.

«Magnus –».

Il tocco invisibile della magia di Magnus spinge e pungola la mascella di Alec; si affretta; scorrazza; e Alec osserva le dita di Magnus fremere fuori controllo.

«Alec» insiste Magnus, impaziente ma senza fiato. « _Alexander_. Hai detto tu che abbiamo delle faccende da sbrigare. Hai intenzione di continuare a fissarmi per tutta la mattina?».

Alec sbuffa e china il capo, seppellendo un bacio nella peluria sotto all’ombelico di Magnus, prima di sfiorare con le nocche il suo membro nudo.

Il respiro di Magnus si impiglia, gli si serrano i pugni per l’anticipazione, i fianchi sobbalzano sollevandosi dal materasso. Un ruglio di risposta parte dalla profondità del petto di Alec – mezza risata e mezzo gemito – quando spinge di nuovo Magnus giù sul letto e lo prende in bocca e il peso caldo e pesante sulla sua lingua è piacevole.

Dio, è molto, _molto_ piacevole.

«Oddio» geme Magnus. La sua bocca è rossa per i baci e le sue ginocchia stringono i fianchi di Alec e _cazzo_ , è troppo. È troppo. Alec si struscia contro le lenzuola, ma è troppo in tensione e pensa che potrebbe avere un orgasmo solamente per il modo in cui Magnus è steso davanti a lui, con il capo gettato all’indietro contro i cuscini, esponendo la linea della gola. Nemmeno una singola parte di lui celata nell’ombra.

Alec fissa i segni rossi che circondano il collo di Magnus. Gli si torce il cuore; il successivo sfregamento dei suoi fianchi contro il materasso è quasi doloroso. Riprende immediatamente Magnus in bocca, e il dolore alla mascella gli fa lacrimare gli occhi.

Ha bisogno di qualcosa per cui non ha un nome, ma è urgente e possessivo e travolgente. _Io sono vivo, tu sei vivo_ ; il ritmo assomiglia ad un battito cardiaco. _Sono così contento che fossi tu._

I fianchi di Magnus scattano di nuovo. Circonda il fianco di Alec con una gamba e il suo tallone affonda alla base della spina dorsale di Alec, spingendolo in avanti. La sua mano si serra fra i capelli di Alec, strattonandolo bruscamente, spostando la bocca di Alec dove ne ha bisogno.

E oh, un dolore affilato e mordace trafigge il retro del capo di Alec, dove la pelle è ancora escoriata, ancora rotta, e lui non dovrebbe volerlo inseguire, ma lo vuole. La pulsazione monotona nella coscia lo sollecita ad aprire di più la bocca, il silenzio interrotto dal suo respiro, dal respiro di Magnus, dal fruscio delle lenzuola che assomiglia alla pioggia.

«Alec, _ah_ –» ansima Magnus.

Alec deve respirare. Si ritrae all’improvviso, rimpiazzando la bocca con una presa salda della mano, e sa che il suono che emette è fin troppo penetrante, troppo rivelatore. Solleva lo sguardo su Magnus, sui lividi scuri che sembrano solo più scuri per il sottile luccichio del sudore, e gli occhi di Magnus incrociano i suoi e –.

E brucia. Brucia come fuoco, come calore, come pioggia quando cade troppo intensamente, e Alec si sente soverchiato.

«Alexander» mormora Magnus. Circonda la guancia di Alec con una mano, toccando col pollice la pelle morbida sotto agli occhi di Alec. «Alexander, guardami».

Il corpo di Alec sta vibrando. L’adrenalina lo conculca; riesce a sentirsi il battito cardiaco nelle orecchie. Affonda le dita nella carne delle cosce di Magnus e gli lecca di nuovo il membro, trascinando la mano verso l’alto ad incontrare la bocca.

Magnus sibila, gli si inarca la schiena.

«Troppo?» chiede Alec, ma ha la voce roca, la gola arsa, e quando si passa una mano sulla bocca si sporca il mento di saliva. Si sente tremare.

Magnus si lascia sfuggire un gemito. «Me lo stai chiedendo sul serio?» riesce a dire, i denti serrati mentre fissa Alec con veemenza. « _Alec_ ».

Alec preme il pollice su un pallido livido violaceo sul fianco di Magnus, che geme, il liquido preseminale che fuoriesce sulla lingua di Alec. Alec inclina la lingua per coglierlo.

«Alec» ansima Magnus, «Alec, _Alec_ – è –».

«Dimmelo» raspa Alec, «ti prego».

_Ti prego._

Magnus fa scorrere il pollice sul labbro di Alec e il sangue affluisce al tocco.

Alec gli legga il polpastrello del pollice. Magnus reprime un gemito basso.

«È – _ah_ – fantastico. Sei fantastico, Alexander».

_Sei fantastico._

Il cuore di Alec perde un battito; il rumore nella sua testa viene spento come la fiamma di una candela. Svanisce. La pioggia, il brontolio, il ritmo lacero di Magnus che fatica a prendere fiato, il modo in cui Alec riesce ancora a sentire il clangore dei proiettili che vanno in frantumi contro il metallo e il fuoco che ruggisce da qualche parte in lontananza –.

Scomparsi.

«Sì» sussurra Alec. È l’unica cosa che sa dire. Si allunga verso la mano libera di Magnus, e Magnus è veloce a intrecciare le loro dita, stringendo con forza. «Sì. Voglio – voglio vederti venire».

Non è quello che intende dire. Forse Magnus sa già quello che vuole dire. Forse Magnus lo sente come lui vuole essere sentito: _voglio vedere_ te _._

_Solo te._

_In tutti i modi che mi concederai. In tutti i modi possibili._

Magnus sbuffa, portandosi le loro mani unite alle labbra così da poter baciare le nocche di Alec e premere il naso sulle cicatrici da ustione sbiadite che coprono il dorso della mano di Alec.

Alec deve ricacciare di nuovo indietro le lacrime. Non lo sa, il perché.

( _Sì, invece. Lo sai_ ).

Riprende Magnus in bocca e sa di essere goffo, sa di essere caotico, ma il membro di Magnus freme e lui trattiene un rantolo, i denti che affondano nel labbro inferiore, e Alec _l’ha fatto_.

«Alec, _lì_ , sì, così –».

Non sembra nemmeno lui, ansimante, disfatto, né Magnus e né Nightlock, ma qualcun altro, una persona che solo Alec conosce. Inzuppato di seta e una sfocata luce grigia, con gli occhi appannati e annebbiati agli angoli, la bocca rosea e molle e a pezzi, e reale, reale, reale –.

E Alec ne è ebbro. 

E quando Magnus viene, assomiglia più ad un sospiro tenue che ad un rantolo; le ginocchia si serrano attorno ad entrambi i lati delle costole di Alec, ma la sua mano spiana la nuca di Alec, il suo tocco delicato, e Alec sa che questa non è una versione di sé che viene concessa a chiunque. È troppo vulnerabile per esserlo.

«Alec…».

Alec preme la fronte contro lo stomaco di Magnus, strizzando gli occhi chiusi. Gli tremano le mani dove afferra le cosce di Magnus. Deglutisce il sapore di Magnus sulla sua lingua. Ascolta Magnus riprendere fiato.

Si sente dolorosamente esposto. Più visibile di quanto non sia mai stato in precedenza, e –.

«Qui» dice Magnus con voce roca. «Qui, vieni qui».

Allunga alla cieca una mano verso Alec, trascinandolo verso l’alto in un bacio. Circonda il collo di Alec con i palmi, le dita che gli affondano nella pelle, il pollice che disegna dei cerchi stretti sotto all’orecchio di Alec, incoraggiandolo, confortandolo, approfondendo il bacio quando lecca la bocca di Alec. I lividi di Alec cantano.

Magnus si solleva sul letto, facendo rotolare Alec sulla schiena, bloccandolo contro le lenzuola. L’aria viene spinta fuori dai polmoni di Alec dal peso del corpo di Magnus sul suo, l’avanzata del ginocchio di Magnus fra le sue cosce, il modo in cui la luce illumina Magnus dall’alto in delicate pianure grigie mentre la sua mano si trascina verso il basso sul petto nudo di Alec e scende sotto alla sua cintura.

Alec si irrigidisce quando Magnus lo afferra e lo induce verso il limite, stretta dopo stabile stretta. Magnus gli bacia il taglio della mandibola, l’angolo della bocca, la parte superiore delle palpebre; sussurra incomprensibilmente all’orecchio di Alec, parole lodevoli e rassicuranti e reverenti, che non hanno bisogno di essere udite per significare _tutto_. Ruota il polso, facendo scorrere il pollice sul prepuzio di Alec, e Alec lo tira febbrilmente più vicino.

«Sono così contento che fossi tu» sussurra Magnus.

È più che sufficiente per Alec.

Mentre viene, Magnus lo bacia in modo profondo, in modo più umido, ed è l’unica cosa che Alec riesca davvero a sentire: la sua bocca, le sue mani, il suo potere che gli pungola la pelle, alla ricerca di tutti i punti sensibili. E mentre l’annebbiamento si schiarisce e Alec circonda le spalle di Magnus con le braccia e se lo tira contro il petto, l’unica cosa a cui Alec riesce a pensare è il modo in cui i loro lividi, allineati l’uno contro l’altro, siano dello stesso dannato colore.

Ad Alec si forma un groppo in gola. Preme le labbra contro il collo di Magnus, consolandosi con il palpitio della pulsazione cardiaca di Magnus, più intensa dove la pelle è sensibile.

«Alec» gli sussurra Magnus all’orecchio, facendogli scorrere le dita fra i capelli. «Alexander, guardami».

Alec emette un suono a labbra chiuse in riconoscimento, premendo il naso nella giuntura del collo di Magnus. Strizza gli occhi chiusi finché non è sicuro che non siano più umidi. Poi, si ritrae e, fiaccamente, sorride. «Ehi. Stai bene?».

Magnus fa scorrere il pollice lungo la tempia di Alec, curvando verso il basso sul suo zigomo. Sorride a sua volta. «Sì» dice. «Sì, molto».

Magnus gli scende di dosso, sospirando quando ricade sul materasso. Sembra essere raggiante, lo scintillio familiare del potere che gli si aggrappa addosso nei punti ad Alec si aggrappa addosso il sudore, e ruota le dita nell’aria, guidando le lenzuola sulle loro gambe. La sua respirazione rallenta, ogni inspiro profondo nel suo petto è come un metronomo che potrebbe cullare Alec come una ninnananna per farlo riaddormentare.

Il suono della pioggia si è affievolito, non è più un rovescio. Ora, il sibilo flebile potrebbe quasi sfuggire.

Alec rotola su un fianco, il corpo curvato verso l’interno. Mappa le linee e le curve del profilo di Magnus: il modo in cui la sua bocca è socchiusa, i suoi occhi quando si riaprono.

«Cosa si prova?» sussurra Alec. Ricorda la pioggia, i fulmini biforcuti, l’aspetto della città vista dai tetti, la prima volta che si erano baciati. Gli occhi di Nightlock erano sembrati così chiari, allora.

Ricorda la sera a casa di Dot, il modo in cui Nightlock gli si era appoggiato al fianco e gli aveva appoggiato la testa sulla spalla mentre osservavano le luci gialle di Brooklyn. Alec gli aveva chiesto la stessa cosa, allora. _Cosa si prova, ad essere innamorati?_

Ora, gli occhi di Magnus si incupiscono. Se lo ricorda anche lui, ripetendosi come un eco: «Non lo sai?».

Il cuore di Alec batte forte quando Magnus allunga una mano e traccia il contorno della bocca di Alec col pollice. 

Il sentimento nel suo petto è incomprimibile; non potrà essere soffocato e ignorato. Ce n’è troppo. Alec deve dire qualcosa; andrà bene qualsiasi cosa.

«Sai, io –» comincia, ma la sua voce risulta ruvida nel silenzio. «La notte in cui io – la prima volta che ci siamo baciati. Ti ho fermato perché volevo che… _fossi tu_ ». Alec ride fra sé e sé, sfregandosi gli occhi. «Dio, sembra così stupido quando lo dico».

Magnus si raggomitola più vicino a lui, facendo scorrere la mano sulla base della gola di Alec in modo calmante.

«Avresti dovuto dirlo» pondera Magnus, «tutte quelle volte che eravamo da soli in ufficio dopo il lavoro e avrei potuto inchiodarti su un tavolo qualsiasi del laboratorio di sezionamento, gettare tutte le mie scartoffie per terra…».

«Magnus…».

«Mmh mmh» sorride Magnus, chinandosi in avanti per baciare Alec. Non si ritrae, il suo naso tocca quello di Alec. La sua voce si riduce ad un sussurro. «Allora, facciamo colazione? Posso preparare un ottimo _mimosa_ , e Dio solo sa quanto me ne serva uno oggi».

«Potrebbe servirtene più di uno».

Magnus ridacchia, rotolando sulla schiena e stiracchiandosi di nuovo. Allunga il collo; la pelle arrossata si tende e lui fa una smorfia, mordendosi l’interno della guancia mentre ondeggia la mano sopra la sua testa. Alec sente la doccia aprirsi in bagno. 

«Nessuna quantità di alcol è sufficiente a farmi affrontare Idris volentieri» dice Magnus, sollevandosi contro la testiera del letto. Rotea le spalle con cautela, massaggiandosi via la rigidità con la punta delle dita, e poi si toglie la vestaglia ancora aggrovigliata attorno alle sue braccia, facendo oscillare le gambe oltre il bordo del letto. Un ampio livido violaceo gli macchia la scapola, serpeggiando giù per la sua spina dorsale e adombrando ogni sua vertebra dalla nuca alle reni. In alcuni punti ha la pelle escoriata, tagliata da sottili linee rosse che si sono seccate e hanno formato una crosticina, e Alec allunga una mano a toccarle.

Magnus si immobilizza, lanciandosi un’occhiata oltre la spalla, ma non dice niente. Alec solleva lo sguardo su di lui calorosamente.

«Prima mi incontrerò con gli altri» dice a bassa voce, facendo scorrere il pollice lungo il bordo sollevato di una cicatrice, affascinato dal modo in cui Magnus rabbrividisce.

«Incantevole» borbotta Magnus. «Idris e Arkangel nello stesso giorno? È proprio il mio giorno fortunato».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo e la sua mano ricade di nuovo sul materasso. «Non serve che tu venga con me» dice. «Posso chiamarti una volta che saprò cosa sta succedendo, e poi possiamo –».

«Lo dici come se ti aspettassi che io ti creda» dice Magnus. «Vengo con te». Le lenzuola si allontanano da lui quando si alza in piedi, la luce grigia che ricade a schegge sulla sua schiena. Le sue vecchie cicatrici da bianche diventano argentee.

«Dev’esserci qualcuno a rappresentare i super che non sono ex-Corporate» continua. «Mi interessa il cambiamento e voglio vederlo succedere. Voglio vederti guidarlo, Alexander».

_Sentinel non è un leader_ , potrebbe controbattere Alec, e l’avrebbe fatto, una volta. _È un soldato. Non ha fatto niente, in questo senso, per dimostrare il suo valore._

Alec non dice niente di tutto ciò. Non ci crede più.

Quindi, invece, biascica un “grazie” e la cosa fa addolcire l’espressione di Magnus.

«Non mi devi ringraziare».

«Ma voglio farlo» dice Alec. «Significa molto per me. Il fatto che tu sia presente. Ha sempre significato molto, in realtà, anche se tu non sapevi esattamente per cosa fossi presente. Ha fatto la differenza».

Magnus china il capo, lottando contro un sorriso. «Ebbene» dice a voce bassa, «che ne dici di una doccia, prima di quei _mimosa_? Più a lungo riesco a tenerti tutto per me e rimandare questa riunione inevitabile, meglio è». Si dirige verso il bagno, ma si ferma per guardare Alec da oltre la spalla. «La doccia è grande» aggiunge. «Giusto perché tu lo sappia».

Alec inciampa sulle lenzuola mentre scende dal letto con difficoltà. Magnus ride.

Alec non l’ha mai sentito ridere così.

__________________

La voce di Freddie Mercury vira verso l’alto dall’autoradio di Magnus, delicata e operistica in un modo che si amalgama alla nebbia che si riversa nelle strade mattutine di New York.

Il tanfo del fumo è tenue, ma riempie l’auto. Per un istante, con la tempia appoggiata al finestrino dal lato del passeggero mentre ascolta il ritmo della pioggia, Alec si chiede quanta nebbia sia davvero nebbia. In fondo al fiume il ponte di Brooklyn fuma ancora, una colonna di cenere grigia che si solleva nelle nuvole che giacciono basse; è di un colore sporco, di quel tipo che Alec riesce ad assaporare sulla lingua e percepire sulla pelle.

Con fare assente, si sfrega il pollice sulle nocche.

I tergicristalli combattono una battaglia persa in partenza contro il nubifragio – rumore bianco contro il vetro – ma la città è silenziosa; superano qualche taxi mentre si dirigono a Downtown, un’autopattuglia, e una singola autopompa, schizzando le pozzanghere che allineano le canalette di scolo, ma Alec non ha mai conosciuto una Manhattan così inquietante.

Sembra quasi che il mondo si sia fermato. Come se New York fosse slittata un secondo indietro rispetto al passaggio del tempo, e Alec si riscopre a muoversi attraverso uno spazio liminale con un peculiare tipo di alterità. Come un uomo sveglio mentre il resto del mondo continua a dormire; assomiglia all’insonnia.

Un’agitazione esitante tiene le persone rintanate dentro casa. Gli elicotteri dei telegiornali circolano sopra le loro teste come avvoltoi, ma non ci sono aerei che decollano in lontananza dal JFK. Alec riesce a percepire la tensione nell’aria, le bocche serrate e la sensazione della gente che sbircia tra le tende, e a giudicare dall’intensità dello sguardo di Magnus sulla strada, Magnus ci riesce a sua volta.

La quiete indugia. Magnus non dice niente e Alec non si azzarda a rompere il silenzio; l’intero tragitto fino all’appartamento di Alec è infuso di un silenzio grigio, e Alec osserva il sole fallire nel tentativo di perforare le nuvole.

Quando raggiungono l’appartamento di Alec, sono più vicini a mezzogiorno che all’alba; non piove più, ma l’aria è umida e fredda, e Alec rabbrividisce contro la sensazione quasi dicembrina del ghiaccio che si forma sul suo labbro inferiore. C’è un nastro segnaletico sull’unico ascensore nell’atrio, per cui sono costretti a prendere le scale, con Alec che tiene in equilibrio tre scatoloni di fascicoli tra le braccia, la carta che ancora puzza di cenere stantia, e Magnus con un borsone appeso alla spalla. La gamba di Alec scricchiola e geme come se fosse fatta di metallo, i punti che si tendono come molle srotolate, e Magnus storce la bocca, serrata in una linea sottile, ma Alec scuote il capo nella sua direzione: _sto bene, non preoccuparti. Cerchiamo di non fare rumore._

Alec rovista alla ricerca delle chiavi, spostando con un calcio la sfilza di posta indesiderata e non ancora aperta sullo zerbino, ma, quando tiene la porta aperta per Magnus, sente la traccia inconfondibile di una risata registrata alla TV.

Magnus si irrigidisce alle sue spalle, ma Alec sospira, lasciando cadere per terra i fascicoli e passandosi una mano sulla faccia.

Spaparanzato sull’orrendo divano c’è Jace, coi piedi appoggiati al bracciolo, gli anfibi calciati via e abbandonati sul pavimento. È assorto dalla televisione – e sta guardando un’altra replica di _Cuori senza età,_ perché naturalmente la sta guardando, cazzo – e ha in grembo una scatola di cereali che mangia a manciate. Ci sono briciole ovunque, sminuzzate sui cuscini, raccolte nelle pieghe della tuta di Jace, ma Jace non sembra farci caso.

Indossa ancora la maschera. Ha perso i guanti, ma la sua tuta è logora sulle ginocchia e malamente sfregata dal sangue secco ormai a scaglie. C’è un ematoma raccapricciante attorno alla sua orbita oculare e un taglio sul mento, ma –.

Beh, è vivo. È _sveglio_ , e il sospiro di Alec maschera il suo sollievo, perché l’ultima volta che aveva visto suo fratello era privo di sensi e sanguinava sul pavimento.

Ma questo non giustifica il fatto di essersi introdotto nell’appartamento di Alec. Alec ha ancora _dei limiti_.

Chiude la porta d’ingresso con un calcio e Jace solleva lo sguardo dal suo coma indotto dai _Cap’n’Crunch_ , una manciata di cereali bloccati nel tragitto verso la sua bocca.

I suoi occhi ricadono su Magnus. Sembra sbattere le palpebre al rallentatore, guardando Magnus, e poi Alec, e poi abbassando lo sguardo su di sé e la sua tuta coperta di polvere. Poi si tira a sedere di scatto e si _strappa_ via la maschera dalla faccia, facendola volare dall’altra parte della stanza con uno strillo. Il contenuto della scatola di cereali va dappertutto.

«Alec!» esclama, afferrando un cuscino per coprirsi e sollevando le gambe sul divano come se fosse stato colto a poltrire nudo nel salotto di Alec. È il peggior ritratto d’indifferenza che Alec abbia mai visto in vita sua. «Sei tornato!». 

«Di certo io non ti ho dato una copia delle chiavi» dice Alec apertamente. Getta per terra l’arco e la faretra ed entra a grandi passi nell’appartamento: la finestra è socchiusa e ci sono due paia di ali abbandonate sulla scala antincendio – un paio è di Jace e l’altro è il prototipo che c’era nel laboratorio di Izzy. Alec sospira, sconfitto. «Lascia perdere. Dove sono gli altri?».

Gli occhi di Jace guizzano ripetutamente da Alec a Magnus. Fissa Alec con uno sguardo insistente e in preda al panico. Alec lo ignora deliberatamente.

«Sono qui!» giunge la voce di Clary dalla cucina mentre spunta da dietro il bancone con un sorriso vispo e una spatola in mano. Anche lei indossa ancora la tuta, ma la maschera le penzola attorno al collo. Dei lividi violacei le coprono la fronte, mascherando la linea scura dei punti lungo l’attaccatura dei capelli, e dei cerchi grigi dovuti alla spossatezza sono infilati sotto ai suoi occhi, ma c’è di nuovo una luce in lei, e Alec è grato di vederla. «Scusa, Alec, Izzy ha detto di fare come se fossimo a casa nostra, quindi ho pensato di preparare la colazione, ma non avevi molto in casa e Jace si è già servito, ti va –».

Guarda Magnus e si immobilizza; apre la bocca, ma l’unica cosa che ne fuoriesce è un prolungato “ _uhhh_ ”. Alec riesce a vederle il cervello che cerca di riavviarsi dietro agli occhi.

«Abbiamo già mangiato» risponde Alec in tono piatto. «Se avessi saputo che vi sareste infiltrati qui avrei rifornito il frigo». Osserva Clary mentre lei lancia un’occhiata alla spatola che tiene in mano, come se volesse lanciarla. In caso lo facesse, Alec gira attorno al divano per porre Jace nella linea di tiro.

Jace si volta per guardarlo in faccia. I cereali scricchiolano sotto gli anfibi di Alec.

« _Alec_ » dice Jace a denti stretti. «Alec, ma che cazzo, abbiamo ancora le –».

«Alec, sei tu?».

Isabelle emerge dal bagno, indossando kevlar e cuoio dalla testa ai piedi. I suoi soliti tacchi sono stati rimpiazzati da un paio di anfibi; ha i capelli raccolti in una coda alta che oscilla quando cammina. Ha una pistola attaccata con una cinghia su entrambe le cosce e una frusta raccolta contro il fianco, ma la sua bocca è dipinta di rosso da uno strato di rossetto appena applicato e i suoi occhi si illuminano quando atterrano su Alec e poi su Magnus.

«Magnus» sorride, e va dritta verso di lui, prendendolo per gli avambracci.

Accanto ad Alec, Jace emette un suono che in un qualche modo assomiglia alla connessione analogica di un computer. Potrebbe essere danneggiato. Alec deve mordersi la lingua.

«È bello vederti» continua Izzy. «Ti sei dato una bella ripulita».

«Anche tu» ribatte Magnus. Fa scorrere lo sguardo su Izzy dall’alto verso il basso e viceversa e lei si pavoneggia. «Penso che un grazie sia di dovere. Il tuo arrivo tempestivo potrebbe averci salvato la vita l’altra notte».

«Beh» dice Izzy allegramente, «se si vuole che un compito venga svolto bene, a volte bisogna solo farlo da sé».

Alec sbuffa, scacciando via le gambe di Jace dal divano. Jace starnazza in modo indignato, salvandosi a malapena prima che Alec si sieda sopra di lui, ma è il cuoio a cigolare quando Alec si lascia ricadere fra i cuscini. Estrae una manciata di cereali da sotto le proprie chiappe e li lancia verso Jace, prima di toccarsi col palmo la coscia ferita.

Izzy lo guarda da oltre la spalla, tenendo ancora stretto Magnus.

«La gamba?» chiede con le sopracciglia che si uniscono per la preoccupazione.

«Sta bene» borbotta Alec. Si allunga, inclinando al massimo il capo all’indietro contro il dorso del divano, ma non fa che provocargli una fitta alla spalla. Con il capo reclinato all’indietro, Alec si accorge che Clary non si è ancora mossa dalla cucina. I suoi occhi guizzano febbrilmente tra Jace e Magnus. «E tu?».

«Solo qualche graffio e qualche livido» dice Izzy gaiamente. «Clary ha qualche costola fratturata, ma l’abbiamo fasciata, e Jace ha smaltito con una bella dormita la sua commozione cerebrale e il suo ego ferito, per cui siamo tutti in forma e impazienti di muoverci».

«Siete stati qui tutta la notte?» chiede Magnus, liberandosi gentilmente dalle mani di Izzy, passandole il palmo sulla schiena per indirizzarla verso Alec.

«Qualche ora» risponde Izzy. «Il quartier generale è una zona di guerra al momento, ma siamo riusciti ad andarcene senza troppi problemi». Lancia un’occhiata ad Alec. «Aline era pronta a raderlo al suolo, sai com’è fatta. Mamma e papà non avevano esattamente l’intenzione di mettersi in mezzo perché sarebbero stati, beh, _fulminati_ , per cui hanno permesso a lei e a Helen di tornare sul campo per estrarre altre persone dai detriti a Grand Central».

Alec aggrotta la fronte a quella frase, ma, prima che possa protestare, Izzy continua.

«So che non è sicuro, ma prova tu a dirlo ad Aline. È quasi cocciuta quanto te» commenta. «Ma sono riuscita a mettermi in contatto con Luke e sposteremo tutta l’attrezzatura del mio laboratorio al nascondiglio suo e di Veil finché non faccio sistemare un nuovo covo, per cui ci incontreremo lì con loro più tardi. E anche Lydia e Raj, ma li abbiamo lasciati al quartier generale per tenere d’occhio la situazione. A quanto pare Raj può _davvero_ essere utile, buono a sapersi».

Si china su Alec, toccandogli il graffio sulla guancia col pollice. Alec arriccia il naso e cerca di voltare il capo, ma Izzy lo guarda storto e gli prende il mento fra le dita, prima di allungare una mano verso la cintura multiuso per prendere una piccola scatola argentata. La lascia cadere fra le mani di Alec.

È una scatoletta di cerotti dai colori vivaci. Alec le lancia un’occhiataccia a cui lei controbatte con le sopracciglia inarcate e uno sguardo truce fin troppo simile a quello della loro madre quando si aspetta che tutti loro facciano ciò che lei comanda. È uno sguardo che dice: _prova a controbattere, dai, ti sfido._

«E il dispositivo di comunicazione di Alec era spento, per cui ho immaginato che il modo migliore di intercettarlo fosse qui» continua Izzy. Lancia un’occhiata di lato a Magnus e il suo sorriso si fa malizioso. «E poi, non ero sicura di quello che avresti fatto di una visita a domicilio, Magnus».

«Aspetta – aspetta, aspetta un attimo, Iz» dice allora Jace, gettando per aria entrambe le mani. «Io ho – dobbiamo tutti rallentare un po’, cazzo. Chiaramente mi – mi sta sfuggendo qualcosa qui. Perché ne stiamo tutti parlando come se non ci fosse un elefante nella stanza?». Gesticola completamente verso Magnus. «Tutto questo ce – ce – ce lo facciamo andar bene? Adesso lo diciamo semplicemente a tutti quanti? Quando diamine è successo?».

Alec lo fissa con uno sguardo piatto e Jace mima con le labbra un “ _che c’è_ ”. Poi, Magnus fa un passo in avanti e schiocca rumorosamente le dita nell’aria.

Il viaggio che affronta l’espressione di Jace, quando Magnus evoca la sua maschera dal pavimento e la guida attraverso l’aria con uno scatto del polso, prima di lasciargliela cadere in grembo, è una cosa che Alec si ricorderà per tutta la vita.

In cucina, la spatola in mano a Clary sferraglia sul pavimento. Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, ma Izzy gli lancia un’altra occhiata che dice: _puoi parlare, sai._

«Oh!» esclama Clary, premendosi la mano sulla bocca. «Oh mio Dio! Tu sei Nightlock!».

«Così dicono» dice Magnus, circolando le dita nell’aria quando indica Clary e poi Jace. «Muse» annuncia, «e Arkangel, anche se la tua maschera non serve granché a nasconderlo, devo dire. E –». Indica Alec e sorride con aria d’intesa. «Il mio caro Sentinel. E –?».

«È ancora da decidere» risponde Izzy, quando il dito di Magnus punta verso di lei. «Di solito io supervisiono».

«Mi sembra uno spreco delle tue capacità, per quanto mi riguarda» commenta Magnus. Izzy gli sorride raggiante.

Jace non condivide il sentimento.

«Queste sono – queste sono davvero troppe, _troppe_ informazioni per essere così presto, cazzo» dice, abbassando lo sguardo sulla maschera, prima di gettarla di lato e sfregarsi le mani sulla faccia. Si trascina le dita sulla mascella, gli occhi ancora fissi su Magnus, nel tentativo di mettere insieme i pezzi di un puzzle che non riesce a risolvere.

«Prima Luke, adesso questo. Se c’è qualcun altro che conosco che è un super di nascosto, Alec, ti prego non dirmelo. Ho una commozione cerebrale, va bene?».

Alec si scambia un’occhiata con Magnus. Gli diranno di Simon più tardi.

__________________

Nonostante la perplessità, Jace ha ancora il fegato di chiedere a Magnus se lo aiuterà a ripulire tutti i cereali che ha sparpagliato sul pavimento, dal momento che, testuali parole di Jace, Magnus è _un mago o qualcosa del genere_. Magnus ride vivacemente e poi dice a Jace cerimoniosamente “ _certo che no_ ”.

Jace borbotta quando si abbassa su mani e ginocchia e comincia a infilare le mani sotto al divano alla ricerca dei _Cap’n’Crunch_ , ma Alec non riesce a godersi lo spettacolo, perché Izzy lo prende da parte e lo attira in cucina.

«Alec» dice semplicemente, e il suo sorriso termina la frase incompleta quando avvolge le braccia attorno al suo petto e seppellisce la testa sotto al mento di lui. Le costole di Alec mandano una fitta e lui serra la mascella quando il dolore si irradia sul suo stomaco, ma le sue mani trovano la schiena di lei e lui le dà dei colpetti goffi sulle spalle.

«Avevi ragione» si ritrova a dire, «ma se me lo rinfaccerai sarò costretto a ucciderti».

«Mi piacerebbe vederti provare, fratellone» sorride Izzy quando si ritrae. «Ma dovresti sapere che io ho sempre ragione. Sempre, sempre».

Il modo in cui gli occhi scuri di lei brillano, sembra così sinceramente felice che tocca qualcosa nel petto di Alec, una scintilla dorata trattenuta contro l’innesco fino a che non si accende, ribollente verso l’esterno fino alle punte delle sue dita. Alec scuote il capo con disperazione e la tira in un altro abbraccio forte. Non cerca di combatterlo.

Sente Magnus ridere di nuovo, una risata bassa e caustica, seguita da Clary che rimprovera Jace per aver sollevato il divano finché c’è lei sopra. Poi, Jace si lascia cadere il divano sulle dita con un grido e, Dio, la cosa fa sentire Alec così presente.

Ecco un momento, nascosto al resto del mondo. Ecco un momento dove si sente caldo dall’interno, dove non è più zuppo di pioggia, dove non ha più così tanto freddo, cazzo. Le nuvole grigie oltre la finestra li celano agli occhi indiscreti della città.

Ecco Alec e le persone che lo conoscono esattamente – e solamente – come tale.

Sente il cuore radicarglisi nel petto. Izzy gli stringe la mano ed è come –.

È come se la sentisse per la prima volta, come se finora fosse stato intorpidito e tutto quanto fosse stato sfocato, ma cazzo, adesso non è più intorpidito. Il corpo che occupa è più una dimora di quanto non sia l’arma in cui Idris ha cercato di trasformarlo.

_Beh, che si fottano_ , pensa, sorprendendosi. _Che si fottano, non ci sono riusciti. Non stavolta._

Clary afferra un pezzo di cereale e lo scaglia contro Jace, ma lui lo prende in bocca con una facilità impareggiabile e le sorride raggiante. Magnus lancia ad Alec un’occhiata da un lato all’altro della stanza che dice “ _e tu mi hai tirato giù dal letto per questo?_ ”.

Ecco un momento, sull’orlo dell’incertezza, in cui Alec si sente in pace.

«Sono riuscita a prendere una delle tue tute di ricambio, comunque. Te l’ho appesa in camera» lo informa in quel momento Izzy, sollevando lo sguardo su di lui. Quando Alec inarca le sopracciglia, lei aggiunge, a cuor leggero: «Che c’è? Ho visto in che condizione penosa eri ieri sera e sicuro come la morte che non ti farei uscire con la mia attrezzatura ridotta _così_. Ho una reputazione da mantenere. E poi non ero sicura di quanto di quella tuta sarebbe tornata assieme a te da casa di Magnus, se capisci quel che intendo –».

«Isabelle» la mette in guardia Alec. Lei sorride al rossore che gli sale lungo il collo e gli macchia la punta delle orecchie, e si sposta per stuzzicarlo, ma poi Jace li richiama.

«Ehi, Alec, Iz, sembra che la NBC stia trasmettendo la conferenza stampa dal quartier generale» dice, allungandosi verso il telecomando per alzare il volume. «È una cosa seria. La vedrà tutto il Paese, guardate».

Alec segue Izzy verso la TV, mettendosi in posizione di riposo con le mani serrate dietro la schiena. Accanto a lui, Magnus incrocia le braccia sul petto, e Jace si unisce a Clary, appollaiata sul bordo del divano, con un’espressione corrucciata quando il presentatore del telegiornale dice: “ _Interrompiamo questa trasmissione per portarvi le notizie dell’ultim’ora in diretta da New York City_ ”. La videocamera stacca verso un filmato in diretta dai gradini d’ingresso di Idris. Le bottiglie frantumate e i cartelloni calpestati sono stati spazzati via; ogni traccia del sangue di Jace dalla sera precedente è sparita ed è stata nascosta da tempo.

Con la schiena ben dritta e una postura fiera, dietro al leggio c’è Maryse. Ha i capelli raccolti e il colore del suo vestito grigio ardesia eguaglia quello dell’edificio alle sue spalle, rigido e austero come la pietra. È infinitamente maestosa, come dev’essere, ma persino a distanza Alec riesce a leggerle negli occhi che la notte scorsa non ha chiuso occhio.

Alla sua destra c’è Robert, perpetuamente la sua pallida ombra, e alla sua sinistra c’è Victor, con addosso la maschera e senza l’imbracatura, anche se dal modo in cui si tiene il braccio contro il petto deve star digrignando i denti per il dolore.

«Oh, non andrà a finire bene» commenta Jace. «Di solito Maryse non fa queste cose in prima persona. Immagino che voglia davvero darci in pasto ai lupi, eh?».

Izzy lo zittisce quando Maryse si rivolge alla folla di cronisti.

«Signore e signori della stampa, vi ringrazio molto per la vostra presenza qui, questa mattina» dice mentre scruta la folla. «È con grande dolore ed empatia che mi rivolgo a voi oggi, mentre la nostra amata città ancora piange la perdita di molti civili. Crimini efferati come questi sono minacce dirette alla stabilità, allo sviluppo sostenibile e alla sicurezza della nostra grandiosa città, e deve essere ribadito che la sicurezza pubblica rimane la priorità assoluta per Idris in questi tempi difficili».

Trova la telecamera e la fissa direttamente, ed è come se il suo sguardo si agganciasse a quello di Alec e lei sapesse che lui è lì, dall’altra parte della città, a guardarla in questo momento. Alec stringe le dita con forza fino a che non gli fanno male le nocche.

«Dichiariamo che una squadra di Idris composta da specialisti armati ha trattenuto con successo il gruppo estremista responsabile degli attacchi terroristici avvenuti la notte di sabato 21 novembre. Molti dei sospettati sono rimasti uccisi sulla scena, inclusi Valentine e Jonathan Morgenstern, che crediamo essere responsabili per la serie di recenti omicidi che hanno preso di mira i super non censiti, nonché per gli attacchi a Grand Central, One Police Plaza, al ponte di Brooklyn e al Penhallow Building sabato sera. La riuscita neutralizzazione della minaccia è stata il risultato di sforzi continui da parte di Idris per catturare questi due individui, laddove sia le indagini svolte dalla NYPD e le sanzioni politiche hanno fallito.

Possiamo confermare che si è trattato di un avvenimento isolato orchestrato da una piccola fazione di estremisti politici, e che tali azioni non rappresentano, né devono rappresentare la visione di coloro tra noi che sono dotati di abilità superumane. Condanniamo fortemente questo attacco terroristico e ci stiamo dando da fare per una trasparenza senza precedenti in questo accadimento. Per questo, Idris continuerà a cooperare con il dipartimento di polizia della città di New York e con il governo nella conduzione delle indagini sugli attacchi.

Sono inoltre lieta di annunciare che siamo stati in grado di inviare impiegati di Idris a tutti e quattro i luoghi colpiti, nella notte del 21 novembre, grazie ai continui finanziamenti e pubblici e al supporto della nostra azienda. Le nostre squadre sono state in grado di assistere i servizi d’emergenza nel salvare i civili, e, anche mentre io parlo, ci sono dei nostri dipendenti a Grand Central Station a fornire assistenza agli sforzi valorosi del dipartimento dei vigili del fuoco di New York nel localizzare coloro che sono ancora intrappolati sottoterra. Continueremo a fornire il nostro supporto nella giornata odierna, e anche nelle prossime settimane, quando cominceremo a guarire.

Idris è profondamente impegnata ad assicurarsi di essere una piattaforma d’azione per riparare la fiducia tradita tra i super di questa città e i suoi abitanti. Non accetterò nessuna domanda in questo momento, poiché il Presidente ha chiesto un rapporto personale alla Casa Bianca, e partirò immediatamente assieme alla senatrice Jia Penhallow e al Comandante della NYPD, Malachi Dieudonné. Vi ringrazio molto per l’attenzione».

Jace si lascia ricadere a peso morto sul divano ed espira rumorosamente. «Beh, di certo hanno cambiato i toni rispetto a ieri. Porca puttana, non riesco a crederci. Mentire a denti stretti».

Clary gesticola furiosamente verso la TV; ha il naso accartocciato e la sua faccia è rabbiosamente arrossata. «Maryse ha tentato di impedirci di indagare su Valentine in ogni modo e adesso finge che fosse un suo piano fin dall’inizio» sbotta. «Si sta prendendo il merito per quello che abbiamo fatto noi, per quello che hanno fatto Alec, Luke e Veil! Come fa a essere giusto –».

«Non è giusto, ma è una mossa intelligente» dice Izzy, lanciando un’occhiata di lato verso Alec. «È il modo più rapido per salvare la reputazione di Idris e non essere bloccati nel fuoco incrociato di qualsiasi cosa la Penhallow abbia in mente di fare poi. Se è stata Idris ad acciuffare il cattivo, è impossibile che possano essere cattivi anche loro».

«Eppure, Idris potrebbe accidentalmente averci appena fatto un favore» commenta Magnus. Chiama a sé il telecomando dalle mani di Jace e mette in muto la televisione, prima di voltarsi verso Alec. «La Penhallow ha fatto presto ad incolpare i vigilante per questi attacchi, ma quello che ha detto Idris la contraddice. Sono stati molto chiari sul coinvolgimento di Valentine; l’hanno definito un radicale, un estremista. Hanno messo una certa distanza tra lui e loro, ma anche tra lui e tutti gli altri».

Izzy spalanca gli occhi. «Pensi che fosse intenzionale? Alec?».

Alec deglutisce visibilmente, ma ha la bocca secca. I suoi occhi rimangono fissi sullo schermo della TV mentre la telecamera segue Maryse che si allontana dal leggio e i cronisti pongono domande insistenti, sporgendo i dittafoni. La trasmissione ritorna al presentatore del telegiornale nello studio e lo striscione che scorre in fondo allo schermo riassume il discorso di Maryse.

“ _L’azienda di sicurezza privata, Idris, cattura i sospetti responsabili degli attacchi terroristici a New York City in seguito a un’indagine; incolpa l’inazione della NYPD e del governo per l’acutizzazione della violenza. Idris farà rapporto al Presidente alla Casa Bianca. Seguiranno altre notizie_ ”.

«Non lo so» mormora Alec, distogliendo finalmente lo sguardo. «Non so se sia intenzionale. Conformare Idris con gli interessi dei vigilante sembra –».

«Un rischio?» tira a indovinare Izzy. «Come se avessero fatto un bilancio degli interessi e avessero deciso di prendere la via che aumenta maggiormente il grado dell’approvazione pubblica?».

Alec scuote il capo. «Mi sembra strano» dice. «Dev’esserci qualcosa che non –».

_Ma forse,_ pensa, e riesce ad immaginarsi sua madre e l’orlo di paura che le era apparso negli occhi quand’era uscito dalla stanza delle riunioni senza guardarsi indietro. _Forse, ti ha sentito. Forse, stavolta, hai detto qualcosa che ha fatto breccia._

Alec attende che la sensazione di torpore e annebbiamento scenda su di lui, ma non arriva. Attende che la pelle gli formicoli e che lo stomaco gli si contorca in groppi e che quel prurito indelebile lo supplichi di affondare le unghie nella propria pelle e di grattare, ma –.

Niente. Nessun rumore bianco nella sua testa, nessun nubifragio a sovrastare i suoi pensieri. Il cuore gli batte con un ritmo stabile e imperterrito nel petto.

Poi, un tocco gentile sul suo braccio. Alec abbassa lo sguardo sulla mano premuta contro il suo avambraccio, il pollice che massaggia con dei movimenti circolari l’incavo del suo gomito, e poi solleva lo sguardo e trova Magnus che lo guarda a sua volta, un sorriso delicato impigliato nell’angolo della sua bocca.

La pressione nell’aria cambia attorno a loro. L’elettricità statica si infiltra nella pelle di Alec, ma invece di scorrere rampante in lui lo lascia con una sensazione determinata.

Magnus stringe il braccio di Alec prima di rivolgersi agli altri. «In ogni caso, ci dà una possibilità» dice francamente. «New York resta divisa e possiamo usare questo fatto a nostro vantaggio. La Penhallow farà fatica a portare il disegno di legge della Herondale al Senato se mezza città crede che siano stati i super a fermare gli attacchi, quando la polizia non c’è riuscita. Naturalmente ci proverà comunque, e non sappiamo fino a quanto in là si siano spinti i sussurri di Valentine, ma adesso abbiamo una tregua».

«Una tregua rispetto a cosa, esattamente?» si acciglia Jace. «Non abbiamo idea di cosa succederà, ma sicuro come la morte sappiamo che sarà un casino. Il Circolo era un cardine a New York, lo sappiamo tutti. Adesso andrà tutto in pezzi. Come ci prepariamo a questo?». Gesticola rozzamente verso Alec e verso Magnus. «Merda, non è proprio una cosa che possiamo sistemare con un arco e delle frecce o col potere di muovere gli oggetti con la forza del pensiero. Senza offesa».

«Ho qualche idea a riguardo» ribatte Magnus. Si allontana e torna con una delle sue scatole di fascicoli tra le mani e la sistema sul bancone della cucina. Estrae un paio di fascicoli e li apre prima di sollevare lo sguardo.

E c’è qualcosa in lui adesso – il modo in cui se ne sta in piedi con i palmi aperti sul bancone della cucina, o forse è solo l’espressione inamovibile nel suo sguardo – che ricorda ad Alec precisamente l’aspetto che ha sempre avuto dietro la scrivania del suo ufficio, con articoli e fotografie e una visione imperterrita distesa di fronte a sé, il tutto legato in un modo che solo lui riesce a vedere.

È l’aspetto di un uomo che sa quello che bisogna fare. Alec è eternamente grato per questo. 

«Oh?» dice Izzy, seguendo Alec quando lui attraversa la stanza fino a raggiungere il fianco di Magnus. «Sono tutta orecchi. Specialmente se ci sono dei sotterfugi politici coinvolti. O lo spionaggio. Adoro lo spionaggio».

Magnus fa ruotare una delle cartelline perché lei possa guardarla direttamente. Alec riconosce gli scarabocchi tondeggianti all’interno: sono quelli di Ragnor Fell.

«Per tutto questo tempo abbiamo cercato di cambiare da cima a fondo il modo in cui l’opinione pubblica vede i super e i vigilante» dice Magnus. «Il che va benissimo, e funziona… fino a un certo punto. Combattere le calunnie nella stampa, smantellare istituzioni Corporate come Idris, sì, è una cosa nobile. Sì, era necessario. Ma dobbiamo pensare più in grande. Dobbiamo andare oltre il Senato. Dobbiamo far sapere loro che la gente che ha i poteri è una parte molto reale del mondo, in questo momento, e che non faremo da capro espiatorio ai loro pregiudizi e alle loro diatribe». 

«Cos’hai in mente?» chiede Clary, voltandosi per guardare Magnus. Anche Jace tiene le braccia piegate sullo schienale del divano e ascolta attentamente quello che Magnus ha da dire.

Magnus si schiarisce la gola apertamente. «Avevo un amico» dice, ma poi esita, chiudendo gli occhi ed espirando dal naso. Le sue dita si arcuano sul bancone della cucina. «Ragnor Fell. Era un procuratore distrettuale di Manhattan. Prolifico. Ha portato avanti parecchi casi di alto profilo per quanto riguarda i diritti civili e cause di discriminazione. Era – era molto esplicito riguardo al suo supporto dei diritti dei superumani».

Magnus sorride fra sé e sé, scuotendo il capo.

«Non rinunciava mai all’opportunità di lamentarsi di tutto quanto, naturalmente. Era molto irritabile e seccante nel migliore dei casi, e odiava l’attenzione, ma –». Magnus incrocia gli occhi risoluti di Alec e non distoglie lo sguardo. «Prima che Ragnor venisse ammazzato dal Circolo, aveva intrapreso un’indagine sulla senatrice Herondale e i suoi sforzi per proporre il suo disegno di legge per il censimento al Senato». Magnus gesticola ampiamente verso i fascicoli sparsi sul bancone. «Mi ha lasciato questi nel suo testamento. Sono anni, se non decadi di ricerca, tutto quanto, dalla documentazione sulle campagne elettorali a statistiche di messe in stato d’accusa sui crimini d’odio anti-vigilante, a ogni singolo ritaglio di giornale che menzioni Valentine Morgenstern degli ultimi quindici anni. E per molto tempo ho pensato che me li avesse lasciati così che io potessi catturare il Circolo. Penso di aver avuto ragione solo in parte».

Izzy sfoglia la cartellina di fronte a sé, esaminando ogni pagina con un’attenzione immutabile. Piuttosto che cercare di leggere da sopra la sua spalla, Alec osserva lo sfarfallio dei suoi occhi da ogni parola alla successiva, e assiste al momento in cui la presa di coscienza le si palesa.

«Questo è l’inizio di un’azione legale collettiva» dice ammirata, e poi comincia a leggere: «“ _Contro la città di New York per una discriminazione e persecuzione sistematica e incostituzionale degli umani dotati di superpoteri_ ”. Oh. Questo potrebbe arrivare dritto alla Corte Suprema».

«Sì» dice Magnus con un cenno affermativo del capo. «Esatto. Ma sarebbe stato impossibile portarlo a processo, non con l’esistenza dei Corporate come lo erano. Non con istituzioni come Idris che radunavano i vigilante per strada per volere di quelli con le tasche profonde. Qualsiasi pubblico ministero appena, appena decente sarebbe stato capace di puntare il dito contro Idris e sostenere che la sua esistenza confuta ogni accusa di discriminazione sistematica, perché come farebbe un governo a discriminare i super quando ci lavora a così stretto contatto? Tutte stronzate, naturalmente, ma ci siamo capiti».

«Beh» dice Clary, intromettendosi, «tutte quelle cose su Idris non sono più vere».

«Appunto» mormora Magnus. Sta ancora guardando Alec, immobile e risoluto, e quell’affilatezza nel suo sguardo è così intensa, così sincera in modo disarmante, che perfora direttamente il petto di Alec, seguendo il vecchio sentiero di un proiettile. Alec glielo permette. Diamine, lo brama. Vuole essere l’uomo che sta da solo sulla ribalta gettata da Magnus.

«Con la dissoluzione di Idris, i Corporate e i vigilante finalmente possono lavorare insieme. New York potrà anche avere opinioni contrastanti, ma i suoi super no» continua Magnus. «I vigilante di questa città rispettano Alec. Rispettano Sentinel. Lo conoscono, hanno sentito parlare delle sue buone azioni, e sanno che non rappresenta Idris. Da un po’ ormai. Il fatto che sia Wolfsbane che Nightlock siano stati visti a fidarsi di lui significa molto. E se annunciamo che abbiamo l’intenzione di intraprendere una vera e propria causa civile per proteggere i diritti dei vigilante, penso che potremmo ricevere più supporto di quello che ci aspettiamo. Ho amici ai piani alti che devono ancora saltare fuori».

«Sì, d’accordo, mi sembra una figata e un bel finale per un qualche film buonista diretto da John Hughes» dice Jace, «ma come facciamo esattamente a pararci il culo? Questa città ci odia, letteralmente, non importa che abbiamo ogni super dalla nostra parte o meno. Non abbiamo più il dipartimento legale di Idris su cui contare. Siamo noi. Solo noi. Io non so un cazzo su come si prepara una causa. Dannazione, io e Izzy tecnicamente siamo disoccupati al momento, cos’è che possiamo fare –».

Magnus lo guarda accigliato, tamburellando con le dita sul bancone. «Richiederà parecchio lavoro» dice sgradevolmente. «Questo è il massimo che sono stato in grado di preparare finora e abbiamo parecchia strada da fare. È un’impresa ardua, sebbene la conosca perfettamente, e so per esperienza quanto sia difficile fare capire alla gente che non è una qualche entità senza volto o le scelte sbagliate di qualcun altro ad ammazzare i supereroi per strada, ma sono i loro vicini di casa, i loro colleghi, i loro amici. I loro governi. Tutte persone reali che hanno dei volti molto reali, ma che possono essere ritenuti responsabili. La stampa per la sua apatia, e la polizia per non aver mai perseguito nessuno, e i politici per la loro inclinazione a lasciare che una violenza del genere passi impunita solo perché la vittima era un super. È necessario. Ragnor aveva una serie di contatti che potremmo agganciare, naturalmente…».

Magnus affievolisce il discorso, premendo la bocca in una linea tesa mentre si sfrega le dita l’una contro l’altra con agitazione. Izzy lancia un’occhiataccia a Jace e Jace solleva entrambe le mani in segno di resa, ma c’è qualcosa che si solidifica nel petto di Alec, che scivola in uno spazio che è vacante da un po’ ormai.

«Richiederà parecchio lavoro, _eccome_ » dice Alec, e persino alle sue orecchie sembra risoluto in un modo che un tempo potrebbe averlo spaventato, ma adesso –.

Sembra _giusto_ , adesso, avere gli occhi di tutti i presenti puntati su di lui, in attesa di ciò che dirà in seguito.

Alec prende un respiro profondo. Trema appena un po’.

L’angolo della bocca di Magnus si solleva.

«Richiederà un sacco di lavoro» dice Alec, ergendosi eretto e appoggiandosi le mani sui fianchi. «Sì, è vero, c’è gente che ci odia. C’è gente che ci vuole morti solo perché siamo diversi, ma non è una novità. Non per me. Né per nessuno di noi. E forse ce ne sono alcuni, tra quella gente, che abbiamo estratto da degli edifici in fiamme, o che Aline e Helen potrebbero star estraendo da Grand Central proprio in questo momento, ma –».

Guarda Magnus, ma vede Nightlock. Ricorda una notte e la pioggerellina e la città che si estende di fronte a loro come una sorta di illimitato ed infinito luccichio azzurro, e le parole di Nightlock, molto simili a queste.

_È il nostro dovere._

«Ma noi abbiamo dei poteri, poteri che significano che abbiamo la responsabilità di aiutare le persone. E non è una cosa a cui ci possiamo sottrarre. I super hanno bisogno del nostro aiuto e non possiamo darglielo. Per me, è una cosa semplicissima. E, per come la vedo io –».

Si interrompe per dare un’occhiata attorno alla stanza. Jace e Clary lo fissano di rimando, con gli occhi vispi e temerari, sobbollendo per rimanere immobili, sempre pronti a lanciarsi nella mischia, a supportare qualsiasi causa Alec abbia per loro.

Magnus la smette di tamburellare con le dita sul bancone, ma c’è qualcosa nella sua postura che fa sì che Alec si chieda quanta energia ci sia a crepitare sotto la sua pelle, in attesa di liberarsi con uno scoppio; e poi, quando Alec non continua immediatamente, Izzy allunga una mano e stringe il palmo di Alec. Gli fa un cenno affermativo col capo.

_È questo che dobbiamo fare._

«Magnus ha ragione» dice Alec. «Forse combattere il crimine, forse _fare la cosa giusta_ non significa sempre far rispettare la legge. Forse significa fare qualcosa di difficile, sapendo che sarà uno schifo, ma che bisogna farlo comunque –».

«Forse» lo interrompe Magnus, «se abbiamo la possibilità di fare la differenza _per_ _tutti quanti_ , dovremmo coglierla».

C’è un battito di silenzio in cui Alec non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo. Non che lo voglia fare; il cielo potrà anche essere grigio e tumultuoso oltre la finestra, ma persino la luce piatta riflette sugli occhi di Magnus e li fa luccicare. È rincuorato ed è pericoloso e c’è sempre stato qualcosa nell’aspetto che ha quando si trova sull’orlo di un’idea che fa sì che Alec pensi che inghiottirebbe la città intera per arrivare fino in fondo.

È questo che Alec ama di lui. In tutte le versioni di lui, è quello l’aspetto di lui che rimane sempre uguale.

Conosce il prezzo dell’essere un eroe. E lo fa comunque.

«Beh, se la mettete così» dice Jace con una semplice scrollata di spalle, prima di ricadere a peso morto sul divano. «Immagino che possiate contare su di me. Sono sempre disponibile per una bella lotta».   
  


__________________

Un senso di anticipazione irrequieto si dimena sulla pelle di Alec: è un prurito familiare, che striscia lungo le sue braccia con una lentezza innaturale, resa solo peggiore dal dover aspettare la copertura della notte in arrivo.

Se ne sta di fronte alla finestra, a braccia conserte, e Manhattan si estende, lunga e sottile davanti a lui, avvolta nel grigio. Il freddo trapela dal vetro sottile; Alec si picchietta il gomito con le dita per mantenere attiva la circolazione sanguigna. Un elicottero della CNN vola in cerchio sopra la baia e Alec lo osserva completare rotazione dopo rotazione, percependolo colpirgli le interiora all’incirca allo stesso modo.

Non è paura. Non stavolta. Non completamente.

È l’impazienza; l’attesa; il modo in cui Clary fa notare che è stupido che tutti loro accorrano in città in pieno giorno quando l’intera NYPD li starà cercando, ma Alec vorrebbe andarci comunque.

Dio, vorrebbe essere là fuori. La sua spalla sembra nuda senza la faretra; gli manca il cigolio del cuoio quando sposta il peso da un piede all’altro.

Nella sua mente si immagina una maniglia, finalmente raggiungibile, ma deve aspettare per aprirla. E dietro di lui c’è un’altra porta, e poi un’altra; porte infinite, e la necessità di attraversarne una e fronteggiare ciò che vi si cela dietro è impossibile da ignorare.

Ma riesce a malapena a dare peso alla gamba e, alle sue spalle, Magnus e Izzy sono raccolti attorno al bancone, i capi chini, a parlare a voci basse e concitate.

Le nuvole brillano fievolmente di giallo nel punto in cui il sole, ancora nascosto, rimane troppo alto nel cielo. Il tramonto è un po’ lontano. Alec si gratta il palmo. Il prurito non lo lascia in pace.

Si chiede se sua madre sarebbe fiera di lui, in un qualche modo contorto. Se lo vedesse prendere il comando, finalmente, e annuisse in quel suo modo lieve che rinuncia alle parole ma è eloquente.

Il desiderio di essere visto è strano. Alec vi ha raramente indugiato. Sentinel ancor di meno.

Ma qui, ora, vuole che le persone lo guardino. Vuole fare rumore e attirare l’attenzione e dimostrare alla gente che _no. No, non possiamo andare avanti così. Dev’esserci un cambiamento._

Nel riflesso sulla finestra, gli occhi di Alec ricadono sulla schiena di Magnus.

_Dev’esserci un cambiamento_ , pensa nuovamente. _Ma tu lo sai già da tempo._

Sul divano, Jace, con il capo in grembo a Clary, annuncia che dovrebbero prendere qualcosa da mangiare “ _visto che staremo seduti qui sulle nostre chiappe per tutto il pomeriggio_ ”. Lui e Clary bisticciano sul cibo d’asporto – è la loro solita sceneggiata e alla fine è Jace che scende a compromessi con un’affezionata alzata d’occhi al cielo – ma Alec lascia che la cosa gli scivoli addosso, prendendo un respiro volto a stabilizzarlo. Si concede un’altra occhiata fuori dalla finestra e si ritira in cucina per raccogliere i dépliant dei vari menù d’asporto dal cassetto. 

Mangiano attorno alla TV di Alec, con le gambe incrociate sul pavimento, e la cosa riporta Alec a un tempo in cui erano molto più giovani di adesso: lui e Jace e Izzy, stanchi e sudati dopo l’allenamento, o zuppi di pioggia e a malapena tornati da una missione, o persino rannicchiati ai piedi del letto di Izzy, con Jace che raccontava a Izzy storie ridicole mentre Alec tentava di non ascoltare i loro genitori discutere nella stanza accanto.

Certe cose cambiano. Altre restano uguali.

Un film confuso mormora in sottofondo. I dialoghi, troppo sussurrati per riuscire a comprenderli, sfociano in un rumore ambientale che assomiglia più o meno al colore grigio.

Jace ingoia un intero contenitore di riso, ficcandoselo in bocca come se non mangiasse da giorni (e probabilmente è così), e Izzy lo guarda male e Clary alza gli occhi al cielo, e sembra tutto –.

Non proprio familiare, ma sospeso in questa immobilità che sembra irreale. E Alec non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso il pensiero che sono tutti appollaiati su un tempo preso in prestito, a contare i minuti che mancano perché questo momento venga sottratto loro da sotto i piedi come tutto il resto.

Ad Alec brontola lo stomaco, ma avanza metà contenitore di _dim-sum_. Osserva Magnus spostare i ravioli da una parte all’altra del piatto, con un’espressione aggrottata cucita fra le sopracciglia, e Clary, stranamente silenziosa, che comincia a giocherellare con l’inchiostro sui suoi guanti, sfregandosi le dita finché non sono macchiate di nero. Gli occhi di Jace guizzano verso la finestra come se continuasse a cogliere dei lampi che nessun altro può vedere, ma Alec lo osserva reagire ogni volta, come se volesse infilarsi le ali e fare un balzo nel mezzo del temporale.

Poco prima del crepuscolo, il dispositivo di comunicazione di Izzy vibra per una telefonata da parte di Luke. Iz cammina avanti e indietro per la stanza mentre gli parla, le sue parole sono veloci e rapide e a malapena sussurrate, ma Alec coglie il succo del discorso: Raj e Lydia hanno finito di spostare la sua attrezzatura nel nascondiglio di Luke e li stanno aspettando lì; Luke si sente agitato, ma sta guarendo bene ed è già in piedi; e Veil è, come Alec avrebbe potuto immaginare, incazzata per il fatto di dover condividere il proprio spazio con un manipolo di Corporate.

O ex-Corporate. Vabbè. Alec pensa che la distinzione non abbia molta importanza per lei.

«D’accordo» dice Izzy, dando un colpetto al dispositivo di comunicazione e mettendosi le mani sui fianchi. Alle sue spalle, gli azzurri e i viola di una notte strisciante hanno cominciato a insediarsi, e la città luccica di cocci di neon che stabilizzano la sua silhouette contro la finestra. Un azzurro di infinita mezzanotte si attacca ai bordi della sua giacca di pelle, scintillando per la pioggia che continua a sgorgare dalle grondaie e che scende a cascata lungo il vetro.

«Raj e Lydia hanno finito al quartier generale e sembra che siano riusciti a portare via più o meno tutto, a parte il lavello in cucina» annuncia. «A quanto pare mamma e papà fingono che ieri sera non sia successo niente, ma non hanno impedito a Lydia e Raj di andarsene e Lydia pensa che non li stessero nemmeno seguendo. Ha parlato con Underhill, che ci coprirà e si assicurerà che Victor non tenti di tradirci. Aline e Helen ci raggiungeranno quando fa buio. Le ho messe in contatto con Luke».

«Bene» dice Jace, scrocchiandosi il collo. I lividi sulla sua faccia hanno cominciato a diventare gialli e marroni. «È giunto il momento di mettersi la tuta? Giuro su Dio che sono _a tanto così_ dal dare di matto se devo starmene ancora seduto davanti a questa TV».

Clary tira Jace in piedi e poi vanno a recuperare le ali di Jace dalla scala antincendio dove la pioggia batte sull’acciaio con un ritmo rullante, metallico e riecheggiante. Magnus recupera la tuta e la maschera dal borsone che ha lasciato cadere vicino alla porta e incrocia lo sguardo di Alec con un’espressione indecifrabile. Inclina il capo verso la camera da letto di Alec e scompare oltre la porta.

Alec si sposta per seguirlo, ma poi Izzy si mette in mezzo.

«Alec» gli dice con un sorriso disarmante.

«Isabelle» ribatte lui, con tono piatto, ma la sua attenzione guizza verso la porta della sua stanza. Izzy se ne accorge. «Hai, uhm – hai detto che la mia tuta di ricambio l’hai appesa in camera?».

Lei gli sorride raggiante. «Davvero hai intenzione di non dirmi niente?».

«Non c’è niente da dire. Abbiamo parlato» dice Alec con una scrollata di spalle. «È complicato, ma –». _Io lo vedo. E lui vede_ me. «Si sistemerà tutto».

«Mi fa piacere» dice lei continuando a sorridere. «Penso che tiri fuori il meglio di te».

«Lo conosci a malapena».

«Lo conosco perfettamente» ribatte, gettandosi la coda oltre la spalla. «Sono stata nel tuo orecchio per tutto questo tempo, Alec. Ti ho sentito parlare di lui, ti ho sentito parlare _con_ lui, che sia Magnus _o_ Nightlock. E sembri tu. E poi, ho visto il modo in cui non riesci a togliergli gli occhi di dosso quand’è nella stanza. È come se fosse magnetico».

Alec scrolla di nuovo le spalle. «Immagino che lo sia».

Il sorriso di Izzy non fa che aumentare e lei gli pizzica un braccio. «Come ha reagito quando ha scoperto che eri tu?».

«Lui, uhm. Lo sospettava già».

«Naturalmente» dice Izzy, guardandosi oltre la spalla e verso la porta. La sua espressione è dolce e Alec si chiede se sia quello l’aspetto che lui ha quando guarda Magnus. «Siamo fortunati ad averlo, Alec. Non solo perché è andato da Jace e Clary e ha probabilmente salvato loro la vita l’altra notte, e non perché lavora a questo caso sul Circolo più da più tempo di tutti noi messi insieme, e non perché è stupidamente potente e saremmo assolutamente fottuti se non fosse un nostro amico –».

Allunga una mano verso la cintura multiuso per prendere qualcosa – una piccola fodera di cuoio nero – che tende nello spazio tra loro. È una maschera, una nuova maschera, pulita e intatta e Sentinel e _Alec_.

«Siamo fortunati ad averlo perché ha incontrato _te_. A volte anche io fatico a rendermene conto».

Con cautela, Alec prende la maschera dalle sue mani. «Dovrei andarmi a cambiare».

«C’è una faretra piena e un nuovo arco sul tuo letto» ribatte Izzy. Estrae una seconda maschera dalla cintura, identica a quella di Alec in tutto e per tutto, e se la preme sul ponte nasale. I suoi occhi scuri riflettono la luce della città attraverso le finestre, ed è sia bellissima che letale, com’è sempre stata, da quando Alec abbia memoria. 

La cosa fa sorridere Alec. Solleva una mano e le picchietta la maschera, allineata tra le sue sopracciglia.

«Avrai bisogno di un nome» le dice.

«Ho qualche idea in mente» risponde lei con un sorriso.

__________________

Quando Alec entra nella stanza, scivolando silenziosamente oltre la soglia, individua, innanzitutto, l’arco e la faretra piena appoggiati alla testiera del suo letto. Quest’ultimo è un disastro, le lenzuola sono spiegazzate e i cuscini sparsi, uno caduto per terra; lo colpisce il fatto che sono passati giorni dall’ultima volta che è stato qui, e doveva essersene andato di fretta e furia.

Poi, il suo sguardo ricade su Magnus: è già mezzo vestito, ma la metà superiore della tuta gli pende attorno alla vita, le maniche che gli penzolano contro le cosce. Una sottile canotta gli copre il livido che Alec sa serpeggiargli su per la schiena, e tra le mani, già inguantate, tiene la giacca, scrollandola per cercare di togliervi qualche grinza.

Sulle sue labbra, un motivetto. Alec non lo riconosce, ma è sia stonato che delicato e, in qualche modo, l’intimità fa formicolare la pelle ad Alec. Pianta deliberatamente lo sguardo al suolo e chiude la porta con il fianco. _Forse avrebbe dovuto bussare –._

Magnus non reagisce. Dev’essere consapevole che Alec è qui, ma finisce di sistemare la giacca sul letto e poi chiama a sé la maschera, sistemandola sulle lenzuola accanto alla giacca. Poi fa un passo indietro, incrociando le braccia sul petto, e si fa scorrere il pollice lungo il labbro inferiore con fare pensieroso.

Alec lo osserva per tutto il tempo.

I confini non sono netti. Qui c’è Magnus, un piede in Nightlock e uno no, mezzo mascherato e in un qualche luogo comune alle due parti di sé. Uno stato di transizione, un’entrata e un’uscita. Sembra vulnerabile. Come un secondo che si estende troppo a lungo e deve passare e Alec non dovrebbe essere qui, a fissarlo, ma è qui.

Non riesce più a separare Magnus da Nightlock, o Nightlock da Magnus, ma la cosa non lo coglie di sorpresa.

Invece, un momento di riconoscimento; una presa di coscienza delicata e priva di ostentazione di una cosa che è dentro di lui da tanto tempo ormai, che arriva piuttosto come la pioggia, che esita nell’aria a lungo prima di cadere.

Magnus solleva lo sguardo e trova gli occhi di Alec già su di sé e, per un istante, c’è solo il silenzio, ampio e provvidenziale.

«Ehi» dice Alec, e scopre di avere la voce roca. «Posso entrare?».

Magnus inarca un sopracciglio. I suoi occhi sono cupi, ma la sua bocca si inclina verso l’alto, e la sua attenzione guizza in basso e poi si risolleva lentamente lungo il corpo di Alec.

«Sembra che tu l’abbia già fatto» dice semplicemente, e poi si volta di nuovo verso la tuta, facendo scivolare le braccia nelle maniche e tirandosi il cuoio sopra le spalle possenti.

Alec segue i muscoli che si muovono sulla schiena di Magnus, e poi sbatte le palpebre, c’è del calore gli che cresce lungo la nuca. Scuote il capo e attraversa la stanza, diretto all’armadio, e ne estrae la tuta pulita che Izzy gli aveva promesso che avrebbe trovato.

Fa scorrere le dita sul cuoio rigido e sul Kevlar non screpolato, ascoltando il fruscio di Magnus alle sue spalle, e comincia silenziosamente a sbottonarsi la camicia che Magnus gli ha prestato, lasciandola virare verso il pavimento. Si toglie i jeans e infila la tuta con un’efficienza snidata, mettendo la cintura e chiudendosi la cerniera sul petto con uno strattone, facendo andare tutte le fibbie al loro posto.

E poi, con i parabracci e la placca pettorale e la maschera fra le braccia, si volta verso Magnus e si concede di essere visto come Magnus concede a lui di vedere: una persona su un ponte, a metà strada fra due Paesi definiti – un’intermittenza, una transitorietà – eppure ancora tutta intera. 

In qualche modo, questo, adesso, assomiglia più al rimuoversi la pelle e mostrare a qualcun altro l’aspetto delle sue interiora di quanto non ci avesse assomigliato la scorsa notte sul terrazzo di Magnus, o questa mattina nel suo letto. Questo, qui, è diverso. Questo è il punto in cui giacciono i suoi tendini e gli si flettono i muscoli, il punto in cui potrebbe essere conficcato un pugnale per causare un danno di massima entità all’equilibrio fragile che ha trovato tra le due parti di sé.

Eppure, non gli sembra più di essere stato disfatto.

Rimane fermo immobile e osserva Magnus; osserva il modo in cui a Magnus guizza la mascella e la sua gola si muove quando deglutisce; osserva il modo in cui un velamento gli passa davanti agli occhi prima che lo allontani con uno scuotimento del capo e incontri lo sguardo fisso di Alec senza dire una parola. Come se sapesse. Come se già sapesse tutte le cose che ruzzolano in testa ad Alec solo con un’occhiata e lo accettasse e gli desse il benvenuto, ed è sufficiente perché Alec inspiri bruscamente.

Magnus chiude le dita nell’aria e la maschera di Alec si solleva dalle sue braccia; si sposta e si muove nello spazio davanti a lui mentre Magnus la rivolta e distorce il cuoio con un tocco invisibile. La maschera scivola sugli occhi di Alec con facilità; il cuoio si adatta confortevolmente alle curve del suo volto, come se si trattasse di una seconda pelle.

Poi, con un altro scatto della mano, Magnus chiama a sé la propria maschera e se la porta sul volto e, piuttosto che pelle, assomiglia più a un’ombra, anche se si tratta di un’oscurità attraverso cui Alec riesce a vedere direttamente.

Nightlock, ma è Magnus. Ad Alec si impiglia il respiro, ma scopre di non avere un nome per questo, per questa sensazione che gli riempie improvvisamente il petto. _Ma non tutto deve avere un nome_ , presume.

Magnus infila la giacca con uno scrollo delle spalle, scacciando via dei pelucchi dal bavero e raddrizzando i polsini. Alec non l’ha mai vista sotto la luce – non luce che non sia fatta di fosforo o di argon – ed è di un rosso molto, molto intenso, a metà strada tra il bordeaux e il sangue.

Combacia. Combacia tutto.

E poi Magnus fa un passo verso di lui, prendendogli i parabracci dalle mani, un sopracciglio inarcato.

_Permettimi_ , dice, ma in modo silenzioso.

Prende Alec per il polso mentre fa scivolare un parabraccio di cuoio sul braccio di Alec, e poi l’altro, la scia delle sue dita che gli aggancia tutte le fibbie e fa balbettare il respiro di Alec. Ma quando fissa ad Alec la placca pettorale attorno alle spalle, con una mano premuta contro il petto di Alec per tenerlo fermo, l’aria viene espulsa dalla gola di Alec e lui deve parlare.

«Magnus –».

«Sì?».

«Hai paura?».

«Se ho paura?» ripete Magnus, senza sollevare lo sguardo mentre si concentra sull’allacciare l’armatura ad Alec. Alec sposta il peso da un piede all’altro, e poi Magnus parla di nuovo.

«Ti sentiresti meglio se ti dicessi che sono terrorizzato?».

«Non lo so» risponde Alec. «Forse».

«E _tu_ hai paura?».

«Sì».

Lo sguardo di Magnus schizza verso l’alto. «Di cosa?».

Anche attraverso l’armatura, Alec riesce a sentire il peso delle mani di Magnus contro il petto, i palmi di Magnus appiattiti contro il Kevlar, ma l’elettricità statica che vi filtra attraverso.

«Del fallimento, soprattutto» ammette. «Tutte quelle cose che abbiamo detto prima… ci credo, sul serio, ma immagino di aver imparato che non è sempre sufficiente. È come ha detto Jace. È una cosa grossa, più grande di noi. Non sappiamo come reagirà Idris. Non sappiamo quello che farà la Penhallow».

«No, infatti».

«È come se… come se fossimo al buio. Buio pesto. Non come –». Alec gesticola con la mano verso la finestra e il crepuscolo sconfinante. «Non come là fuori. Che anche quando è notte fonda riesci sempre a vedere cosa c’è davanti a te, ma questo…». Alec esita digrignando i denti. «So cosa dobbiamo fare e voglio farlo, ma non so se funzionerà e, a volte, non so come impedire a questa cosa di prendere il sopravvento».

Le mani di Magnus scivolano verso l’alto e lui preme i pollici nell’incavo alla base della gola di Alec. Spinge con una pressione appena sufficiente a che Alec la percepisca, sia delicata che energica, un peso sufficiente ad ancorarlo al suolo e a ricordargli della sua respirazione e di come gli si blocchi il respiro.

«E allora lascia che prenda il sopravvento» dice Magnus. Si china in avanti; il suo profumo riempie le narici di Alec: legno di sandalo e cuoio e quel sapore di ozono che precede e segue la pioggia.

Si spinge nello spazio di Alec, le mani schiacciate tra di loro. I suoi occhi sembrano più cupi dietro la maschera, più pericolosi, più determinati, e la cosa fa accendere del calore nel ventre di Alec.

«Ho visto il tuo _sopravvento_ » sussurra Magnus, rivoltando le parole e riarrangiandole contro l’orecchio di Alec. «È straordinario. Tutto il resto impallidisce a confronto».

Alec sbuffa, ma solleva le mani per chiuderle a conchetta attorno ai gomiti di Magnus. Le sue spalle grattano contro la porta dell’armadio, la maniglia che lo colpisce all’altezza delle reni, e riesce a sentire Magnus spingerlo a fare quell’ultimo passo indietro. Tiene la propria posizione più che può, ma la morsa nel suo stomaco e la stretta nel suo petto sono sufficienti a estorcergli una confessione dalle labbra.

«C’è questa cosa che fai» biascica Alec, «questo potere che hai che ti fa sembrare indistruttibile».

«Sai che non è così».

«Lo so, ma –» ribatte Alec, «ma comunque… ci sono delle volte in cui non ne sono così sicuro».

_Quella sera, in quel vicolo, quando mi hai salvato da Jonathan Morgenstern e hai fermato il fuoco a mani nude,_ pensa. _Nel magazzino, quando hai scagliato Valentine contro il soffitto come se fosse niente e avresti potuto radere la città al suolo. In cucina, proprio adesso, quando ci stavamo inerpicando in cerca di un piano e tu ce ne hai esposto uno, perché lo stavi preparando fin dall’inizio._

_E proprio qui, in questo momento._

«Alexander –».

«Ti amo».

Non c’è mascheramento alcuno. Cade dalle labbra di Alec come una verità. _È_ la verità.

(E adesso Alec è molto più bravo a dire la verità).

Magnus sbatte le palpebre; le sue dita affondano nel petto di Alec. Senza fiato, sussurra: «Cosa?».

«Da un po’, ormai» spiega Alec precipitosamente. «Come Magnus, come Nightlock, separati, insieme, non lo so, non so nemmeno se abbia più importanza. Sto ancora cercando di venirne a capo ed è disorientante, però. _Però_ , voglio che tu lo sappia. Non avrei potuto fare niente di tutto ciò senza di te. Quindi, fino a quando sarai qui, a combattere questa battaglia, ci sarò anch’io. Magnus, io ti amo».

E poi Magnus emette questo suono – un inspiro brusco che Alec sente solo perché il suo cuore ha smesso di battere – ma è il suono di un uomo disperato, di un uomo ferito, di un uomo che –.

Di un uomo che sa come riassemblarsi dopo che il resto del mondo ha cercato così insistentemente di farlo a pezzi.

Si preme contro Alec, spingendolo all’indietro contro l’anta dell’armadio, dita forti che afferrano la nuca di Alec, affondando nei nocchi della sua spina dorsale. Tocca Alec in un posto in cui nessun altro, a parte lui, ha mai toccato Alec prima d’ora. Lo bacia come se dovesse arrivare la fine del mondo.

E diamine, forse il mondo potrebbe finire, forse è uno dei futuri che si estende dinanzi a loro, una delle porte che Alec potrebbe aprire, ma, fintantoché le labbra di Magnus sono sulle sue, ad Alec non serve sapere il perché.

«Magnus –» sussurra, ma non va molto lontano.

L’elettricità balza e sibila e manda scintille contro la gola di Alec, la sua mandibola, la sua guancia escoriata e in via di guarigione, accendendogli i nervi. Stringe Magnus con forza, affondandogli i pollici nei punti teneri nei gomiti di Magnus finché non è sicuro di arrestargli il flusso sanguigno.

La bocca di Magnus è intensa e veloce. La sua lingua, i suoi denti, il suo respiro, così caldo e umido. Alec si concede di essere plasmato da esso – perché Magnus prenda quello che gli serve e doni quel che vuol donare – nella consapevolezza che sarà sempre la stessa persona, lo stesso _Alec_ , quando Magnus si staccherà per dargli spazio per respirare.

E quando Magnus si stacca sul serio, non si allontana di molto, la sua fronte che si poggia contro quella di Alec, la sua maschera contro quella di Alec, il respiro affaticato condiviso nello spazio smussato fra di loro. Magnus non apre gli occhi immediatamente, assaporando il sollevarsi e l’abbassarsi del suo petto, ma quando lo fa è come se vedesse direttamente dentro il cuore di Alec, che batte selvaggiamente, e, forse, gli sta anche parlando.

«Ti amo anch’io, Alexander» dice. Fa scorrere le dita fra i capelli di Alec, impigliandosi fra i nodi. «Più di quanto non riesca a comprendere, e riesco a comprendere parecchie cose. Sono un uomo in grado di _muovere gli oggetti col pensiero_ , dopotutto. Questo… _tu_ … va oltre la ragione, ma data la vita che viviamo e le scelte che abbiamo fatto, oserei dire che deve andare così».

«Posso conviverci» mormora Alec, sfiorando il naso di Magnus col proprio. Preme delicatamente le labbra contro l’angolo della bocca di Magnus e sente Magnus farsi ancor più vicino. «E poi, siamo una squadra. Succeda quel che succeda. Non importa quanto assurda o difficile si farà la situazione, io ti guardo le spalle. A qualunque costo».

«Complici» ride Magnus fra sé e sé. Sfrega il pollice in un cerchio fluido dietro il collo di Alec, un formicolio di energia che gli danza sui polpastrelli. Alec lo percepisce diffondersi, un minuscolo barlume di calore come un’increspatura, che brilla, dorato, mentre cresce, districandosi giù lungo il lato della sua gola e scomparendo dentro di sé.

«Guardati» dice Magnus, cercando gli occhi di Alec. Il suo sorriso si solleva. « _Vigilante_ ».

__________________

Per una breve ora dopo il tramonto, il grigiore della città dà spazio ad un granuloso, pallido azzurro. È macchiato da fumo rosa e un arancio simile al fuoco ai bordi quando le ultime spolverate di un sole invisibile affondano nell’orizzonte, ma ben presto piomba la notte e inghiotte New York, e Alec sa che è il loro segnale.

Clary stringe le braccia attorno al collo di Jace e decollano nel buio, un proiettile di argento puro che si leva sempre più in alto fra le nuvole. Alec li osserva allontanarsi, scomparendo alla vista, e poi si volta verso Isabelle mentre lei termina di allacciarsi il prototipo delle ali alla schiena.

Sono più piccole, più leggere di quelle di Jace – spigolose e simile a un pugnale, dove quelle di Jace sono ampie e imponenti – e Alec si chiede se Izzy non le abbia costruite per sé per tutto questo tempo. Quando lei le spiega, sulla scala antincendio, il titanio riflette la luce, un centinaio di punture di spillo bianche e gialle che si sparpagliano come polvere di stelle sulla sua tuta di cuoio nero.

«Sei sicura di sapere come usare questi affari?» domanda Alec, perché è suo dovere farlo. Izzy gli lancia di rimando uno sguardo piatto e per nulla impressionato.

«Mi hai davvero appena fatto questa domanda? _A me?_ Per piacere, Alec» dice, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Batterò sia te che Jace sul tempo per arrivare dall’altra parte della città. Sta’ a guardare».

Alec solleva le mani in segno di resa, sentendo Magnus uscire sulla scala antincendio alle sue spalle. Le sue dita raggiungono le reni di Alec e vi indugiano.

«Di certo batterai sul tempo noi» dice Magnus a Izzy. «Dobbiamo fare una deviazione prima di andare da Luke. Aspettateci lì. Non ci metteremo molto».

Izzy guarda Alec per ricevere conferma e lui annuisce.

«Noi… dobbiamo andare al Bellevue» dice. «C’è lì una persona che devo vedere, prima. Vi raggiungeremo. Promesso».

Izzy assottiglia lo sguardo, ma poi fa spallucce, sistemandosi gli occhialini sulla maschera. «D’accordo. Ma fatemi sapere se c’è un qualche cambio di programma». Si arrampica sul corrimano e li guarda da oltre la spalla. «Nightlock, Sentinel, ci vediamo dopo».

Fa un passo oltre il bordo e affonda, giù nel buio, solo per scattare verso l’alto un istante più tardi, le ali piatte contro la schiena come quelle di un uccello. Si inclina fra i grattacieli e poi anche lei scompare.

Magnus colpisce la spalla di Alec quando gli si mette al fianco, offrendogli il palmo aperto. I suoi guanti sono logori, strinati dal fuoco ma non completamente ustionati.

«Allora, andiamo?» chiede inclinando il mento verso l’orizzonte.

Alec non esita. _Dove vai tu, vado io_ , pensa.

__________________

«Cat ha detto che la stanza è questa» dice Magnus, abbassando Alec su un davanzale stretto sulla parete esterna del Bellevue Hospital. Il suolo è un precipizio sotto di loro, una caduta di trenta metri inghiottita dal buio, ma quassù il vento è fresco e il fiume riflette tutte le luci di Brooklyn e le fa agitare a ondate.

Quassù, Alec riesce a sentire l’odore del mare. Della pioggia. Del modo in cui il fumo diventa un pensiero secondario.

«Non dovremmo restare qui a lungo, ma forse è meglio se vi lascio un momento da soli» aggiunge Magnus, sospeso a mezz’aria mentre i suoi piedi penzolano e la giaccia sventola alle sue spalle. Serpeggia la propria mano attraverso il vento e comincia a sollevarsi lentamente. «Non farti beccare, _Sentinel_. Sarò nei paraggi».

Alec si volta verso la finestra. Il suo riflesso è poco più che una macchia scura, illuminata da dietro dalla città, ma la sagoma della sua maschera sugli occhi risalta. Si avvicina e mette le mani a conchetta contro il vetro per sbirciare nella stanza.

Anche all’interno è buio, ma non impenetrabile. Un bagliore azzurro proviene dai monitor alla parete, illuminando il bordo preciso di un letto d’ospedale, una sedia di plastica dura spintonata nell’angolo, un mediocre vaso di fiori sul comodino che probabilmente sa di polvere.

Un battito cardiaco stabile illumina una macchina per l’ECG; la pulsazione è ritmica, costante, e Alec osserva ogni cardiogramma verde vagare sullo schermo.

Nel letto c’è Simon. Non sta dormendo.

Beh, sicuramente sta _cercando_ di dormire, e Alec lo osserva girarsi e rigirarsi sulle amidacee lenzuola ospedaliere, voltando il cuscino sul lato fresco. Resta fermo per un minuto, con le spalle curve e le ginocchia sollevate sul petto, ma poi si tira a sedere di scatto, tirandosi bruscamente il camicione sopra la testa per grattarsi furiosamente le bende avvolte attorno al torace.

Alec conosce quella sensazione. Le garze prudono come poche cose al mondo.

Ma Alec non è qui per starsene seduto su un davanzale e tantomeno per osservare Simon che si agita mezzo nudo, per cui bussa piano sul vetro.

Col senno di poi, è un _gravissimo_ errore.

Simon sussulta, cadendo dal letto strillando, tirandosi il camicione contro il petto in un futile tentativo di pudicizia. La flebo sferraglia sul pavimento e lui si inerpica all’indietro sul letto, puntandosi contro la testiera del letto mentre i suoi occhi volano per la stanza e alla fine atterrano su Alec.

La paura di Simon svanisce. Punta bruscamente il dito verso la finestra, mimando con le labbra la parola “ _tu!_ ” e poi scende dal letto inciampando, il piede incastrato tra le lenzuola, e cammina a papera verso la finestra. Lancia ad Alec uno sguardo omicida.

Ma non è più pallido. È in piedi. Tutto il sangue è all’interno del suo corpo e non sta zampillando sulle mani di Alec mentre Alec tenta disperatamente di non lasciarlo morire su un tetto così lontano da casa –.

L’intero corpo di Alec si sgonfia in un’ondata di sollievo. Uno dei tanti groppi nel suo stomaco si scioglie e Alec dà un altro colpo secco con le nocche sul vetro, indicando col capo la serratura.

Simon gonfia le guance e guarda Alec con uno sguardo assottigliato – c’è una vena sulla sua fronte che potrebbe scoppiare – ma apre la finestra e fa un passo indietro.

Alec fa appena in tempo a poggiare un piede sul pavimento quando Simon apre la bocca.

«Cazzo, Alec, hai proprio una bella faccia tosta!».

Alec sbatte le palpebre. E poi le sbatte di nuovo, la sua mano afferra automaticamente la tracolla della faretra. «Uhm – ciao».

«Ciao? _Ciao?!_ ». Simon getta le mani per aria e torna a grandi passi verso il letto, dando con rabbia un calcio alle lenzuola disfatte. «Porca puttana, pensavo fossi _morto_! Non hai il diritto di presentarti qui in piena notte senza avvisare e dire “ _ciao_ ”!».

Afferra il camicione e se lo spinge giù sulla testa, ma l’orlo si impiglia sull’elastico dei boxer. Non sembra farci caso, voltandosi per guardare di nuovo Alec in faccia, le mani piantonate sui fianchi.

«Un secondo prima siamo insieme su quel tetto e quello dopo mi sveglio su un qualche divano con un ago nel braccio e a chiunque chieda di te mi guarda come se mi fossero cresciute due teste, cazzo! Hai idea di quanti sedativi mi hanno dato pensando che stessi delirando? Diamine, hai idea di come sia dovermene stare qui seduto tutto solo a fissare quella TV minuscola _per ore_ aspettando di vedere la tua foto comparire nell’angolo e di sentire un qualche presentatore del telegiornale che mi avvisi che Sentinel è stato catturato? O _ucciso_?».

Simon inspira bruscamente. 

«È un incubo! Un _incubo_ , Alec! Sto andando fuori di testa! Sì, forse è anche il cibo schifoso dell’ospedale che mi sta facendo diventare un po’ matto, ma quello che ho detto è comunque valido –».

Probabilmente riesce a sentirlo tutto l’ospedale, se non tutta Midtown. Alec sospira pesantemente. «Simon –».

«Uhm-uhm, no, assolutamente no!» dice Simon. Si sistema sul bordo del letto ma gli freme la mascella quando gli tirano i punti. Fa una smorfia, tenendosi lo stomaco con una mano, ma continua. «Non hai il diritto di interrompermi. Sono incazzato. _Incazzato!_ E mi hanno anche sparato, nel caso in cui te ne fossi dimenticato – sono un invalido! Fegato perforato, milza spappolata – non sapevo nemmeno cosa fosse una milza, ma ehi, a quanto pare è piuttosto importante e fa un male cane –».

« _Simon_ ».

Simon chiude la bocca e lancia ad Alec un’occhiataccia. Ma i suoi occhi lo tradiscono, guizzando verso la guancia escoriata di Alec e poi distogliendo lo sguardo.

Digrigna i denti e poi, a voce molto più bassa, chiede: «Cos’è successo? Dopo, voglio dire. Cos’è successo col Circolo? Li avete presi, giusto? L’ho visto al TG».

Ad Alec si afflosciano le spalle. «Li abbiamo presi» conferma. «Valentine è morto, e anche il pirocinetico».

«Bene» dice Simon. «Bene, sono contento. Voglio dire – sapevo che li avresti presi, ma – bene». Abbassa lo sguardo sulla sua flebo sul pavimento, ma prima che possa allungare una mano per prenderla, Alec la afferra e la rimette dritta.

Con un’espressione corrucciata, Alec risistema la boccetta di soluzione fisiologica sul gancio e fa un respiro profondo.

«Mi dispiace di averti lasciato qui. Mi dispiace che ti sia successo –». Indica le bende di Simon. «– tutto questo. Non doveva succedere, ma –».

Fa una pausa.

«Sono contento che tu stia bene, Simon».

Simon fa un cenno ad Alec con la mano e poi ritorna sul letto, raccogliendo le lenzuola e tirandosele in grembo. Le coperte sembrano leggere; deve avere freddo. Ma la cosa non sembra infastidirlo.

«Io? Io sto sempre bene» dice Simon, ma pizzica il copriletto e distoglie lo sguardo da Alec per un istante. «Voglio dire, non a tutti capita di avere una ferita d’arma da fuoco e riuscire a riderne poi, sai? Io e te siamo un club ormai. Beh, non che tu ne abbia davvero _riso_ , in realtà non so se sia una cosa di cui sei capace –».

Alec lo guarda storto, ma la cosa fa sorridere Simon.

«Dio, hai proprio un gran culo, Alec» dice. Poi, abbassa lo sguardo su di sé e si pungola le bende attorno al torace. «E ce l’ho anche io, credo. Ma non credo che tutta questa roba entrerà nella mia tuta».

«Molto divertente».

«Che c’è? L’hai detto tu stesso, hai preso il pirocinetico. Non c’è più nessun rischio di essere bruciato vivo, potrei effettivamente essere di nuovo in grado di lasciare il mio appartamento. Ora c’è solo il tuo solito, banalissimo linciaggio anti-super di cui preoccuparsi. Me la caverò. C’è un bravo ragazzo che mi sta allenando». Dà un buffetto sul braccio ad Alec con un pugno chiuso. «Sarò di nuovo in forma in men che non si dica. E non hai il diritto di dirmi di no perché sono –».

«Un invalido. Sì, ho capito» dice Alec alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Ma la risposta è comunque no».

Il sorriso di Simon aumenta. «Certe cose non cambiano mai, eh».

Dei colpetti leggeri sul vetro alle loro spalle fanno voltare Alec; Magnus, che si libra fuori dalla finestra, solleva la mano per salutare e offre loro un sorriso. Simon si solleva di scatto, avvicinandosi ad Alec.

«Wow, sono proprio popolare stasera» dice, ma poi assottiglia lo sguardo e strizza gli occhi verso la finestra, una mano sopra gli occhi. «Ma quello è Nightlock? Per un secondo mi era sembrato…».

«Devo andare» lo interrompe Alec. «Tornerò a farti visita quando posso, ma se hai bisogno di chiamarmi, puoi chiedere a Catarina –».

Simon lo ignora, la sua attenzione fissa su Magnus. «L’infermiera ha detto che è stato lui a dirti di portarmi qui. Ha detto che lo conosceva, che era là con noi. Sul tetto. Me lo ricordo». Aggrotta la fronte, pensieroso, e poi dice ad Alec: «La sua voce era –».

La frase si spegne. Alec si chiede come termini. 

«Puoi dirgli di entrare un secondo?» domanda Simon, dimenandosi per raddrizzarsi contro la testiera del letto e cercando di abbassarsi i capelli scompigliati. «Voglio dire grazie anche a lui».

Alec esita. «Ti comporterai in modo strano?».

«Io, strano? Mai» dice Simon, ma si china di nuovo verso Alec per strizzare gli occhi verso Magnus. Sembra che sia bloccato su qualcosa, come se sapesse che Nightlock sta inciampando sul filo della familiarità ma non ne fosse del tutto sicuro.

Alec sospira e fa cenno a Magnus di entrare, osservandolo mentre scivola silenziosamente attraverso la finestra aperta. «Penso che abbiamo una concezione di “ _mai_ ” molto diversa» borbotta.

«Signori» dice Magnus, «scusate per l’interruzione». Offre a Simon un sorriso in segno di saluto e tocca leggermente Alec sul braccio. «Ti trovo bene, 8-Bit. Scusaci se non possiamo restare molto; siamo richiesti altrove stanotte. Ma prometto che ti riporterò Sentinel più tardi».

Simon non dice niente. Per un istante, Alec si chiede esattamente quanta morfina abbia in corpo – perché se l’espressione confusa nei suoi occhi è un qualcosa da prendere in considerazione, Simon è a un secondo di distanza dal perdere conoscenza davanti a loro, e Alec non lo biasimerebbe –.

Ma poi, lo sguardo fisso di Simon guizza verso Alec, e Alec indietreggia, mimando con le labbra un brusco “ _che c’è?_ ” che Magnus non può sentire.

Simon riporta lo sguardo su Magnus. Poi su Alec, e poi di nuovo su Magnus, e lentamente gli si spalancano gli occhi.

«Oh» dice. « _Oh_ ». Punta un dito verso Magnus, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca. «Tu sei – _no_. Impossibile».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo. «Un minuto fa non riusciva a stare zitto e adesso non riesce a formulare una frase completa» borbotta, ma l’apprensione sfarfalla su per la sua spina dorsale comunque. Si volta, dando le spalle al letto. «Simon, noi ce ne andiamo. Tu dovresti dormire un po’ –».

Simon si scaglia giù dal letto, scattando verso il polso di Alec. Per poco non cade per terra. «Aspetta, merda, no, _Alec_ , aspetta –».

Si immobilizza; lo fanno entrambi. Il nome di Alec risuona nel silenzio, più rumoroso del battito della macchina per l’ECG e più rumoroso della respirazione convulsa di Simon.

Alec abbassa lo sguardo sulla mano di Simon e poi lo risolleva lentamente su di lui.

La realizzazione e il panico lampeggiano negli occhi di Simon e lui barcolla all’indietro. «Merda, no, cazzo, scusa, non volevo dire – è solo che tu – _cazzo_ ». Indica di nuovo Magnus, abbassando la voce ad un sussurro. «È _Magnus_ ».

C’è un battito di silenzio e Alec non si muove. Simon guarda tra di loro rapidamente, sempre più agitato ad ogni secondo che passa senza che nessuno dica niente, ma poi Magnus sospira.

«Beh» dice. «Di certo l’ha capito più in fretta di te, Alexander».

Simon sbatte lentamente le palpebre, apre la bocca. «Cos– io non –».

E poi, come se fosse stato colpito da un fulmine improvviso, fa un saldo indietro e si schiaffa una mano sul petto come se fosse scandalizzato. Sconvolto, guarda Magnus a bocca aperta.

«Lo sai?!» starnazza Simon, e poi si volta verso Alec. «Lui lo sa? Lo sapete entrambi? Ma che cazzo, Alec?!».

«Di certo avrai un sacco di domande –» comincia Magnus.

«Dannazione, no! Ho esattamente solo una domanda ed è –». Simon si blocca all’improvviso, voltandosi per guardare Alec. I suoi occhi sono impetuosi e gli si spalancano le narici e lui sonda il volto di Alec alla ricerca di un qualche segno rivelatore.

Alec deve distogliere lo sguardo – e non perché la sua nuca è improvvisamente calda, o perché riesce a percepire Magnus che tira e strattona l’energia cinetica nell’aria come un tic nervoso – ma perché si rende conto che l’espressione negli occhi di Simon è familiare.

Assomiglia, stranamente, a Izzy. A Jace, a Clary, a Magnus quando era chino su Alec e teneva la testa di Alec ferma quando lui si stava dissanguando sul suo divano…

_Protettivo_ , pensa. _Sembra protettivo. Come se fosse pronto a gettare di nuovo Magnus fuori dalla finestra se Alec gli desse il benché minimo segnale –._

_E perché? Sono io quello che dovrebbe essere –._

Alec si ferma. Sta di nuovo stringendo la tracolla della faretra fino a far sbiancare le nocche, ma allenta la presa, flettendo le dita, e permette al braccio di ricadergli lungo il fianco.

Non serve essere un super per voler aiutare le persone. Alec lo sa.

Sa anche che Simon è stato lì con lui alla macchinetta del caffè tutte le mattine, ad osservare Alec riempire di zucchero il suo caffè macchiato, i suoi commenti insensati un unguento per i nervi di Alec. Si è burlato dei cerchi scuri sotto agli occhi di Alec ad ogni occasione e l’ha preso in giro ogni volta che farfugliava a causa di un complimento lezioso da parte di Magnus. È stato al fianco di Alec in un parcheggio quando l’unica cosa che Alec voleva fare era scagliare frecce fino a che gli avrebbero sanguinato le mani e non pensare di aver rovinato tutto quello che pensava di avere con Magnus.

Aveva sfamato Alec con i _pierogi_ di sua nonna quando Alec era seduto sul divano nel tentativo di rattoppare una ferita d’arma da fuoco a malapena guarita con le garze prese al negozio “ _tutto a € 1_ ” e del nastro adesivo.

_Uh_ , pensa Alec.

Gli si serra il cuore; deve deglutire il groppo nella sua gola. Un’ondata di gratitudine riluttante ed esasperata che non ammetterà mai, nemmeno in un milione di anni, lo inonda.

Non importa. Simon è sempre stato intuitivo ad un livello frustrante, e stavolta ha persino la faccia tosta di sorridere ad Alec.

«Sai una cosa? Lascia perdere» dice, lasciandosi ricadere fra i cuscini. Scivola giù sulla schiena e si infila fra le lenzuola, tirandosele su fino al mento. Sorride raggiante ad Alec e poi a Magnus. «Non ha molta importanza. Penso di sapere comunque la risposta a quello che avrei chiesto».

__________________

**UN MESE DOPO**

Dicembre giunge a New York con un pestaggio di neve che si trasforma in fanghiglia prima che possa colpire il suolo. La pioggia, fitta e fangosa, smorza l’onnipresente rombo che esiste sotto al marciapiede e che potrebbe essere scambiato per un battito cardiaco, ma il freddo – il freddo è peggio.

Fa scricchiolare e gemere i vecchi dolori di Alec; la sua guancia punge dove le cicatrici in lenta guarigione sono ancora sensibili, e gli si blocca la gamba, una rigidità nella coscia e attorno al ginocchio che non potrà essere rimossa con un massaggio. Non sa come sia possibile che una ferita d’arma da fuoco vecchia di sei mesi possa sembrare così fottutamente _fresca_ quando la temperatura scende sotto lo zero, ma quando sale le scale per uscire dalla metropolitana deve premersi una mano sulle costole e fermarsi a prendere fiato in cima.

Il vento gli sferraglia attraverso, avvilente e grigio e bagnato, gli rovista nel cappotto e minaccia di strappargli la valigetta dalla mano. Alec aggrotta la fronte, affondandosi nella sciarpa e sollevando il bavero, ma riesce già a sentire l’acqua fredda penetrargli nei calzini. Ingobbisce le spalle quando cammina nella fanghiglia e punta dritto al chioschetto all’angolo dell’isolato. L’aroma del caffè lo tira su, più intenso della zaffata lieve di fumo e di neve sporca nell’aria, ma tutti quelli che sono davanti a lui, in coda, hanno la stessa espressione raggrinzita.

Alec si stringe più forte nel cappotto, desiderando che gli torni la sensibilità nelle dita. Sbuffa, una nuvoletta bianca di fiato che si solleva davanti a lui, e nota la pila di giornali appoggiati contro le serrande del chioschetto.

Legge il titolo al rovescio.

**_LUKE GARROWAY NOMINATO NUOVO COMMISSARIO DELLA NYPD IN SEGUITO ALLE DIMISSIONI DI DIEUDONNÉ NEL MEZZO DELLO SCANDALO SUL CIRCOLO_ **

21 dicembre 1992 | di Magnus Bane

Alec agguanta una copia e se la infila sotto il braccio, avvicinandosi al bancone e ordinando un caffè nero con quattro zollette di zucchero. Il commesso fa una smorfia, ma offre ad Alec un mezzo sorriso quando Alec gli dice di tenersi il resto della sua banconota da dieci dollari.

La neve spruzza il bavero di Alec, il ghiaccio che si scioglie nella pioggia simile a poltiglia, e inzuppa il suo giornale quando mette piede sulla carreggiata. Un’automobile gli suona il clacson, ma Alec la scansa con facilità, infilandosi tra le auto parcheggiate sul marciapiede. Legge l’articolo in prima pagina mentre l’inchiostro comincia a macchiarsi.

“ _MALACHI DIEUDONNÉ HA ANNUNCIATO VENERDÌ che si sarebbe dimesso dalla carica di comandante del dipartimento di polizia di New York City, un ruolo che ha coperto per la maggior parte delle ultime due decadi, in seguito all’acuito sguardo indagatore dei media riguardo al suo rapporto con la precedente senatrice Imogen Herondale, caduta in disgrazia, e i legami di quest’ultima col gruppo terrorista Il Circolo. Dieudonné ha inoltre affrontato un aumento delle critiche sulla sua gestione degli attacchi terroristici avvenuti lo scorso 21 novembre, nel corso dei quali 342 civili e 23 membri del personale del servizio di emergenza hanno perso la vita. Dieudonné è stato accusato di aver fornito indicazioni sbagliate alle risorse d’emergenza e di aver deliberatamente ostacolato la cattura e la detenzione di noti affiliati del Circolo. Questo dopo l’annuncio del mese scorso da parte dell’azienda di sicurezza privata_ Idris _di aver arrestato molteplici sospettati la notte degli attacchi in seguito a delle indagini da loro svolte; in una successiva dichiarazione alla stampa, Idris ha rapidamente evidenziato la recente copertura del_ New York Times _sul persistente fallimento della NYPD a localizzare i rimanenti associati del Circolo che hanno finora evaso la cattura. Fra questi figurano l’ex-vigilante “Azazel” (il cui nome è sconosciuto al momento della pubblicazione) e l’amministratore delegato della_ Belcourt Holdings _, Camille Belcourt, la cui recente condanna sulla base dei capi d’accusa di frode e tratta di esseri umani è stata revocata fra le voci di manipolazione della giuria._

_In un rinnovamento indispensabile dell’immagine pubblica della NYPD, il sostituto di Dieudonné come capitano è sia un volto familiare che gradito, e promette cambiamenti sostanziali nell’applicazione della legge in città._

_Nato e cresciuto nel Bronx, Luke Garroway è un newyorkese DOC. Veterano da venticinque anni della NYPD, sa cosa significhi dirigere un commissariato e relazionarsi con la comunità a titolo personale. Nella sua scalata al ruolo di capitano del commissariato sulla Novantanovesima a Manhattan, ha aiutato a plasmare la politica sulla discriminazione sistematica e i pregiudizi polizieschi, nonché a sviluppare strategie per migliorare i rapporti tra le comunità pubbliche e quelle vigilante._

_In seguito alla sua nomina ufficiale come Capitano della NYPD venerdì, il capitano Garroway ha affermato che si concentrerà sul perseguire quel tipo di lavoro poliziesco moderno che si richiede in un mondo costantemente in evoluzione e dotato di superpoteri, asserendo che rafforzare i legami tra la polizia e la comunità e porre fine al flagello della violenza anti-vigilante deve rimanere un obiettivo a lungo termine._

_Un rappresentante della NYPD ha dichiarato ieri che il dipartimento avrebbe revisionato la formazione sui crimini d’odio, una mossa intesa a riparare la fiducia con le comunità emarginate di New York in seguito alla recente ondata di omicidi che è sfociata in un simbolo della tensione fra classi e di pregiudizio contro i vigilante che si estende in tutta la città._

_Modificare politiche in atto da decadi non è un percorso facile, e il capitano Garroway ha annunciato nella sua prima dichiarazione pubblica che tale trasformazione è stata a lungo ritenuta impossibile._

_“Il rapport tra la comunità super di New York e la polizia sta finalmente cominciando a guarire dopo decadi di fratture” ha detto Garroway. “Ma la NYPD ha molto di cui fare ammenda. Spero che questo sia il primo passo per affrontare l’ingiustizia ininterrotta che ostacola la sicurezza dei nostri fratelli e sorelle dotati di superpoteri”._

_Questa mossa non potrebbe essere più tempestiva, dal momento che molti vedono il cambiamento di politica di Garroway come un’obiezione diretta al recente disegno di legge sul censimento superumano annunciato la settimana scorsa dalla senatrice di New York attualmente in carica, Jia Penhallow. Tale disegno di legge, costruito sulla legislazione proposta dalla Senatrice predecessore, Imogen Herondale, mira a introdurre una documentazione valida in tutto lo Stato e la sorveglianza di individui dotati di superpoteri e altre mutazioni riconosciute._

_Il disegno di legge resta popolare fra gli elettori di destra, nonché fra i senatori repubblicani e democratici indiscriminatamente, ma gli attivisti per le libertà civili sono schietti nelle loro critiche a tale legislazione, la quale, asseriscono, ostacola le libertà personali di tutti i super che risiedono dentro e fuori New York City._

_Quando gli è stata chiesta un’opinione sulla proposta di legge della senatrice Penhallow, il capitano Garroway ha detto: “Non possiamo fermarci, e né lo faremo, fino a che ogni cittadino di New York si sentirà al sicuro. Il compito della NYPD rimane quello di difendere le persone di questa grande città da brecce nei loro diritti costituzionali, anche se ciò proviene da coloro che ci aspettiamo proteggano tali diritti”._

_Gli editori del Daily Tribunal hanno contattato l’ufficio della senatrice Penhallow ma è stato loro rifiutato qualsiasi commento._

_Se siete in possesso di informazioni su Valentine Morgenstern, sul Circolo, o sulle questioni sollevate nel presente articolo, siete pregati di contattarci al numero verde indicato qui di seguito_ ”.

Il numero di telefono è illeggibile; la pioggia ha fatto scorrere l’inchiostro e, quando Alec arriva nell’atrio del _Tribunal_ , il giornale si è trasformato in poltiglia nella sua mano. Lo getta nel primo cestino che trova e trascorre la salita in ascensore verso l’ufficio di Magnus a togliersi grumi di carta bagnata dai guanti. La neve sciolta gli gocciola lungo la nuca, gelida nel punto in cui è intrappolata tra la sua pelle e il colletto della camicia, e mentre si trascina tra il labirinto di corridoi tutti uguali si lascia alle spalle una scia di impronte bagnate.

Ma c’è una luce che fuoriesce da sotto la porta di Magnus, un sottile fascio giallo fluorescente che risulterebbe affilato al tocco. Porta con sé il lieve mormorio di voci dall’altro lato e Alec esita un istante prima di bussare.

«Sono io» annuncia, aprendo la porta quanto sufficiente per fare capolino con la testa. «Non mi staccherete la testa a morsi se stavolta vi interrompo, vero?».

Dall’altro lato della scrivania di Magnus, Izzy solleva lo sguardo su di lui, l’indice premuto su un pezzo di carta per segnare dov’è arrivata. Guarda Alec storto.

«Dipende» dice cupamente. «L’ultima volta non ci hai portato il caffè».

Alec chiude silenziosamente la porta alle sue spalle e abbassa velocemente lo sguardo sulla tazzina di polistirolo che tiene in mano.

«Scusa» dice. «Questo è mio».

Izzy alza gli occhi al cielo e borbotta qualcosa di volgare fra sé e sé. Al suo fianco, appoggiato con naturalezza all’angolo della scrivania, Magnus ride.

«Ho imparato parecchio tempo fa a non accettare il caffè da tuo fratello» dice. «A meno che tu non voglia farti venire delle carie, naturalmente. L’abbiamo scampata bella».

Izzy ride sotto i baffi e Alec non può fare a meno di sorridere, anche se scuote il capo.

«Allora, quand’è che ti ha cacciato dalla tua stessa poltrona?» domanda, inclinando il mento verso Izzy.

«È un sacrificio che sono più che disposto a fare» dice Magnus. «Tua sorella ha un vero e proprio dono. È stata molto utile stamattina, come sempre».

Izzy inarca le sopracciglia verso Alec, lanciandogli un’occhiata secca che vuol dire “ _proprio così_ ”. Alec vorrebbe ribattere, guardarla di traverso come se fossero di nuovo bambini, ma poi lancia un’occhiata alla pila barcollante di manuali di diritto sulla scrivania e alle scatole di fascicoli rigurgitati sul pavimento, e decide che è una battaglia che non vale la pena intraprendere.

E poi, non è che non lo sapesse già. Izzy è _davvero_ geniale. Magnus ha ragione.

Alec si toglie il cappotto bagnato, gettandolo sullo schienale della sedia su cui ha trascorso così tante serate. Poi si toglie i guanti, accartocciando il naso quando il cuoio gli si attacca alla pelle.

Quando solleva di nuovo lo sguardo, sia Izzy che Magnus sono tornati alla propria lettura. Si sente un po’ il terzo incomodo, per cui si schiarisce la gola.

«Qualche aggiornamento sul caso?» chiede.

Izzy agguanta una penna dal portapenne di Magnus e scribacchia qualche appunto sul foglio di fronte a sé. «Stiamo procedendo, ma c’è un sacco di lavoro da fare» dice. «So di essere brava, ma mettersi alla pari su tutte le più grosse cause di diritti civili nella storia americana nell’arco di qualche settimana è tosto persino per me».

«Non finirai lo spazio nel tuo cervello?» la prende in giro Alec.

Izzy gli sorride perfidamente. «Neanche per sogno».

«Avremmo dovuto dare i fascicoli di Ragnor a Isabelle fin dall’inizio» dice Magnus. Fa scivolare il foglio da sotto le mani di Izzy e lo infila in un raccoglitore, prima di girare attorno alla scrivania e mettersi davanti ad Alec. Picchietta giocosamente il raccoglitore sul braccio di Alec. «Non le è sfuggito nemmeno un dettaglio. È tutto molto suggestivo. A confronto mi sento piuttosto inutile».

Alec gli sorride dolcemente, ma è Izzy a interromperlo. «Non dargli retta, Alec, vuole solo la tua solidarietà. Magnus era qui da molto prima di me stamattina ed era già al telefono quando sono arrivata».

«Mi sono messo in contatto con alcuni fra i contatti di Ragnor» ammette Magnus. «Se vogliamo che quest’azione collettiva decolli, avremo bisogno di un’udienza col giudice giusto. E vogliamo anche accumulare altri querelanti. Ragnor e Dorothea non saranno sufficienti».

«Ci arriveremo. Per forza» ribatte Alec. «Ma ciò non significa che dovresti dimenticarti di dormire. E sì, lo so, senti da che pulpito. Non c’è bisogno che tu me lo dica».

Magnus reprime una risata, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore mentre studia Alec. «Dormirò stanotte. Confido nel fatto che la città sarà in mani molto competenti in mia vece».

«Sì, beh, non so se Jace si possa definire competente» sorride Alec, ma c’è del calore che gli si solleva sul volto, arrossandogli le guance già screpolate dal vento. Fa un passo lento verso Magnus, sfiorando con le nocche le maniche della camicia di Magnus, e si umetta le labbra quando Magnus inclina il mento verso l’alto. «Sentinel, magari, però –».

«Però?».

«Lui non è Nightlock».

Magnus sbuffa una risata, scuotendo il capo. Il suo sorriso si fa sghembo e distoglie lo sguardo in un guizzo, ma ritorna su Alec velocemente.

Alec si avvicina ulteriormente, togliendo il fascicolo dalle mani di Magnus e sistemandolo sulla scrivania accanto a loro.

«Ho visto il tuo articolo stamattina» dice, a voce bassa. «Era un bell’articolo».

Magnus inarca un sopracciglio. «Oh, solo “un bell’articolo”? Beh, dovrò cercare di fare di meglio la prossima volta, allora, non è vero?».

«Ottimo. Era ottimo». Alec prende fra le dita la stoffa della camicia di Magnus e tira. Abbassa la voce. «Era davvero, _davvero_ ottimo».

«Ora, questo mi sembra un po’ lusinghiero. Come faccio a essere sicuro che sei sincero?».

«Io sono sempre sincero –».

Izzy chiude di colpo un fascicolo sulla scrivania e si alza in piedi, la sedia che stride sul pavimento. «Beh» annuncia a voce alta, «non c’è niente che possa fare qui che non possa fare anche da Luke, per cui me ne vado e vi lascio un po’ di spazio. Magnus, chiamami se salta fuori qualcosa. Alec, con te parlerò più tardi, durante la ronda. E… non fare niente che io non farei».

Afferra il cappotto e si infila una pila di fascicoli nella borsa, uscendo dall’ufficio come un vento burrascoso. Alec sbatte le palpebre, un “ _ciao_ ” in pausa sulla punta della lingua, ma poi le spalle di Magnus cominciano a sussultare e lui oscilla in avanti, appoggiando la fronte alla spalla di Alec, e ride.

Ride, e Alec riesce a percepire il modo in cui la risata lo muove, il modo in cui trapela in Alec nel punto in cui si toccano, e solleva entrambe le mani per tenere Magnus fermo lì, non disposto a lasciarlo allontanare.

«Scusa» dice Alec, incapace di nascondere il suono del suo sorriso. «Penso che abbia preso da Jace, ma forse è lui che ha preso da lei. Sono uno peggio dell’altra».

«Non importa» ribatte Magnus. Volta le dita e la porta si richiude e poi solleva lo sguardo. La risata indugia nei suoi occhi. «A che ora cominci il turno?».

«Ho ancora qualche minuto».

«Ottimo».

Magnus appiattisce la mano contro il petto di Alec e lo spinge all’indietro. La parte posteriore delle cosce di Alec colpisce la scrivania e lui apre la bocca per dire – per dire _qualcosa_ , ma diamine, non ne è del tutto sicuro, perché Magnus si schiaccia contro di lui e cattura la bocca di Alec in un bacio urgente, e Alec chiude gli occhi. Si sostiene con una mano sulla scrivania ma colpisce il portapenne di Magnus, facendolo cadere per terra, e il suo palmo scivola sui fogli volanti.

«Al lavoro?» esala Alec. «Sul serio?».

«Quand’è che non siamo al lavoro» mormora Magnus contro la bocca di Alec con uno sfioramento di denti. «E poi, a volte mi piace baciarti quando non indossi la maschera».

Magnus afferra la parte posteriore delle cosce di Alec e lo solleva sulla scrivania, entrando nella parentesi aperta formata dalle sue ginocchia. Con l’altra mano, si stringe la cravatta di Alec attorno al polso e tira, e quando Alec inspira l’aria contro l’improvvisa pressione sul suo collo, Magnus fa scivolare la lingua nella bocca di Alec.

Alec geme. Non può farne a meno. Ma invece di approfondire il bacio, lo addolcisce, prendendo il volto di Magnus fra le mani e tracciando coi pollici la sottile striscia di pelle sotto agli occhi di Magnus, quei pezzi di lui che sono sempre visibili sotto la maschera di Nightlock. Rallenta la pressione della bocca di Magnus sulla sua, mordicchiando il labbro inferiore di Magnus, raccogliendo il rantolo senza fiato che sfugge alla bocca di Magnus e tenendoselo di tutto cuore stretto al petto.

Magnus abbandona la cravatta di Alec, le mani scivolano giù sulle sue costole, toccando le vecchie cicatrici sotto alla camicia di Alec, tracciandosi la sua figura nella memoria. Il calore delle sue dita ancora Alec al suolo, piuttosto che essere insistente, e fa sospirare Alec nell’affettuoso bacio successivo.

Quando si staccano, Magnus appoggia la fronte a quella di Alec. Espira profondamente, caldo contro la bocca di Alec. Ha gli occhi chiusi quando sussurra: «Non per parlare ancora di lavoro, però –».

«Sei ancora preoccupato?».

«Sì. Non mentivo quando ho detto che avremo bisogno di più querelanti». Le sue mani massaggiano il petto di Alec, le dita che spingono sui suoi muscoli con troppa enfasi. «Gli omicidi di Ragnor e di Dot possono essere attribuiti fin troppo facilmente all’azione di un estremista e non al pregiudizio sistematico di una città intera. Avremo bisogno di più che solo le loro vicende, se saremo in grado di aprire un caso. Gli altri super dovrebbero fornire una loro deposizione».

«Io lo farei» dice Alec. «Lo farei, come Sentinel. Lo farò io».

Magnus fa un sorriso teso, appiattendo il palmo della mano all’altezza del cuore di Alec. «Lo so che lo faresti. E significa davvero molto. Le parole di un ex-Corporate hanno un certo peso, ma – beh. Ci ho pensato su. E, forse, è ora di smettere di scappare. Forse adesso è Nightlock che deve far sentire la propria voce».

Il suo discorso si affievolisce, distratto da un bacio sull’angolo della bocca di Alec, e poi da un bacio sulla sua mandibola. Fa scorrere il naso sull’ispida barba corta sulla guancia di Alec, e poi la sua mano scivola verso l’alto fra i capelli di Alec e tiene Alec contro di sé, il suo respiro fievole contro l’orecchio di Alec. Non dice niente, ma il silenzio è pesante.

Alec si sposta in avanti, tirandosi Magnus fra le braccia. Fa scorrere le mani sulle spalle di Magnus, abbassandosi poi verso le sue reni, premendo i polpastrelli sui muscoli sodi.

«Che c’è?» mormora. «Puoi dirmelo, Magnus».

«Niente» dice Magnus, ma poi si affloscia. «Solo – mh. Questa causa procurerà al giornale un sacco di attenzione. Porterà un sacco di attenzione su tutti. Su Nightlock, su Sentinel, su tutti voi –».

«Su tutti _noi_ » lo corregge Alec. «E lo sapevamo. Sapevamo che sarebbe successo. Non è niente che nessuno di noi non sia preparato ad affrontare».

Magnus si ritrae per guardare Alec, ma le sue dita continuano a scorrere fra i capelli di Alec, massaggiando con tranquilli movimenti circolari lo scalpo di Alec. Alec si crogiola nel tocco e la cosa fa sospirare Magnus.

«Abbiamo il dovere di raccontare la nostra storia, lo so» dice, e forse sta rassicurando più sé stesso che Alec. Forse sta richiamando alla memoria cose simili che Nightlock un tempo ha detto a Sentinel, in una notte molto lontana. «E oltre a questo, il dovere di raccontare le storie di coloro che lottano per essere ascoltati, ma –».

«Ma?».

«Ma c’è un sacco di gente pericolosa là fuori, gente che cresce _florida_ grazie al modo in cui New York calpesta i propri super in mezzo al fango. Gente peggiore di Valentine Morgenstern. Con più potere di una senatrice che trascorre metà dell’anno a Washington. Nightlock ha – Nightlock ha un passato oscuro e questa cosa agiterà le acque, e io… _ho paura_. A metterlo sotto ai riflettori. Non gli è mai piaciuto essere catturato».

«Lo capisco» sussurra Alec. «Chiunque sia questa gente, ovunque sia, qualsiasi cosa succeda, io non vado da nessuna parte. Tu, Nightlock – non siete soli».

«Questo lo so, però –».

«A volte va detto lo stesso» dice Alec con una scrollata di spalle. «Sei la persona più coraggiosa che io conosca, Magnus. Ma so anche… ma so anche cosa significhi per te salvare le persone. È quello che fai. La persona che sei. E io so che rischieresti tutto per aiutare anche solo una persona, anche se essere visto mentre lo fai ti terrorizza».

_Tu per me l’hai fatto. In continuazione, senza che io me ne rendessi nemmeno conto. Mi hai raccolto e mi hai estratto dei proiettili e mi hai detto che non ero solo quando mi sembrava di star annegando in un mare di solitudine._

_Mi hai ricordato chi fossi e come_ essere _di nuovo quella persona._

Alec mette le mani a coppa sulla guancia di Magnus e spinge Magnus a guardarlo di nuovo.

«La sera che ci siamo incontrati» dice, e quello che vuole dire è: _la sera in cui ci siamo_ davvero _incontrati_. _Come Nightlock e Sentinel._ «Quando ero seduto su quel tetto ad aspettare Jace e tu sei… balzato fuori dal cielo come un qualcosa di biblico. Perché l’hai fatto?».

«Curiosità, credo di aver detto».

Alec scuote il capo. «Magnus –».

Magnus sorride mestamente. «D’accordo. Non era curiosità» dice. «Te ne sei stato seduto lì per ore e non ti sei mosso nemmeno una volta. Non è venuto nessuno a cercarti. Non hai spiccicato parola con nessuno, ti limitavi a fissare la città come se fossi perso in essa. Sembravi…».

«Sembravo –?».

«Solo, Alexander» sospira Magnus. «La persona più sola in tutta New York, a parte me, e dovevo fare qualcosa a riguardo. Non so perché. Avevo capito che eri un Corporate già a distanza; lo indossavi come una dannatissima insegna al neon attorno al collo. Era pericoloso e _tu_ eri pericoloso e lo sapevo. Eppure, dovevo comunque salutarti. Non so perché».

«Lo so io, il perché» mormora Alec. Avvolge le dita attorno alla nuca di Magnus e lo guida in avanti. Soffia sulle labbra di Magnus e Magnus chiude gli occhi. «Te l’ho detto. Tu salvi le persone».

Magnus chiude le dita sulla camicia di Alec e lo tiene stretto. «Forse sì» dice. «Forse sì. Non credo sia una cosa così terribile».

__________________

È tardi e New York pulsa con un _beat_ elettrico, che vibra sull’asfalto e freme nel vetro nero degli edifici multipiano. Le strade trapelano neon rosso sangue e rosa torridi, violenti e ammiccanti; il vento ulula, sollevando i clacson delle automobili e lo sferragliare del sottosuolo sotto all’asfalto, catturato da un lontano tuono ondeggiante. Il ronzio chiassoso della città viene completamente ingoiato e sollevato verso l’alto, sempre di più, fino a che non viene espulso nella stratosfera e ricade sulla terra sottoforma di pioggerellina.

Sentinel è su un tetto; potrebbe essere un tetto qualunque. Dopo un po’, cominciano ad essere tutti uguali, soprattutto quando Alec sta aspettando qualcuno.

Con fare assorto, si rivolge al cielo e assapora la sensazione della pioggia leggera, fresca sul viso. L’acqua si raccoglie lungo le linee della maschera e poi scivola via.

«Come va stasera?» gli chiede Izzy all’orecchio.

«Tranquillo» risponde Alec. «E fa freddo».

«Ti riscalderai quando cominci a muoverti» lo rassicura Izzy. Riesce a sentirla pigiare dei tasti su una tastiera dal suo capo della comunicazione, le unghie che sbattono rumorosamente. «Gli altri sono per strada, arriveranno da te in fretta… anche se Arkangel stasera è proprio un rompipalle, per cui sei avvisato. Se ti chiede di fare una capatina al JFK digli di no, perché continua a cercare di fare a gara coi jumbo jet durante il decollo e la vigilanza dell’aeroporto ha già cercato di abbatterlo due volte per aver oltrepassato il loro spazio aereo».

«Sarà un’impresa ardua» dice Alec, «ma farò del mio meglio. Qualcos’altro?».

Izzy emette un suono a labbra chiuse. «No, in realtà no. Le onde radio sono tranquille stasera. Qualche lite domestica sul centralino della polizia, ma niente di entusiasmante. L’ultima pista su Azazel si è già raffreddata, ma non sarebbe comunque male se tu e Nightlock ci deste un’occhiata. Abbiamo tempo. Gli altri faranno ronda sul vostro territorio».

«Scommetto che Veil ne è entusiasta».

Sente Izzy emettere un suono di irrisione. «Tanto quanto lo è del fatto che io mi sia impossessata dell’intero nascondiglio. Sul serio, Alec, l’unica cosa che ho fatto è stato spostare un paio dei suoi manuali dalla scrivania per fare spazio per la mia fiamma ossidrica e mi ha guardato storto per almeno un’ora. Ma poi è arrivato Jace, e credo che odi di più lui –».

«Si affezionerà anche a voi» dice Alec. «Dalle tempo».

«Facile dirlo, dato che voi due siete pappa e ciccia. Vedo il modo in cui vi sedete in fondo alla stanza durante i rapporti e vi sussurrate cose come una coppia di scolarette moraliste».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, spostando di nuovo l’attenzione sulla città che si espande. La pioggia sussurra attraverso l’impennaggio delle sue frecce, scendendo cupamente lungo il cuoio. Times Square prospera in lontananza, il suo bianco bagliore elettrico è come un riflettore fra le nuvole, ed è la stessa luce che si rifrange sulla tuta di Alec e trasforma quella nerezza sia in argento che in indaco.

«Non possiamo restare al nascondiglio per sempre» mormora. «Non è abbastanza grande per tutti noi, figuriamoci per tutte le tue… cianfrusaglie».

«Ehi! Non sono cianfrusaglie».

«– e più persone faranno l’andirivieni, più diventerà ovvio e più sarà facile che qualcuno ci trovi. Soprattutto se continuano a crescere i nostri numeri».

«Beh, se trovi un qualche posticino carino mentre sei in giro, fammelo sapere prima che Veil decida che ne ha avuto abbastanza di me e Jace. _Tic toc_ , Alec».

Alec ride fra sé e sé, passandosi una mano fra i capelli bagnati. Grosse cortine di pioggia affluiscono sulla baia; dall’alto, Alec riesce a vedere il modo in cui l’acqua zangola, la luce travolta da onde che si infrangono contro il lungofiume. Nuvole temporalesche di un viola intenso scivolano sul tetto della città, inghiottendo allo stesso modo i grattacieli e le torri radio; il pinnacolo in cima all’Empire State scompare nel buio, ma il suo radiofaro rosso lampeggiante perfora il buio.

Ogni lampo corrisponde al battito lento del cuore di Alec. Si concentra su questo – quel singolo punto di luce come una catena – e si riscopre quasi ipnotizzato. Molto più in basso le sirene della polizia piangono, lo stridio di freni sull’asfalto come un grido disincarnato. L’elettricità statica ronza e il neon è come un brusio, la luce brillante dei manifesti illumina il lato del grattacielo dall’altra parte dell’isolato. Viene proiettato un ritratto di tre metri della Penhallow, le braccia conserte sul petto; l’audace testo rosso sul manifesto dice: “ _NEL 1992, LA CRIMINALIT_ _Á VIGILANTE È COSTATA A NEW YORK 8 MILIARDI DI DOLLARI A SPESE DEI CONTRIBUENTI. DOBBIAMO SALVARE LA NOSTRA CITT_ _Á, INSIEME. CHIAMATE ORA AL NUMERO 1-800-FOR-PENHALLOW PER FARE UNA DONAZIONE_ ”.

Le luci sfarfallano e il manifesto svanisce in un’ombra momentanea. E Alec non aspetta che riappaia; si volta, sondando ancora una volta l’orizzonte alla ricerca di un qualsiasi segno di movimento. Tutto intorno a lui la città romba, nervi sfilacciati e rabbia irrequieta, inchiodando le sue stesse assi per il patibolo – _ma se vogliono impiccare Sentinel, prima dovranno catturarlo._

Un crepitio nell’aria lambisce il lato inferiore della mascella di Alec; un preludio ad un tuono, ma troppo vicino, troppo personale perché lo segua un lampo reale. Se la sente nelle orecchie, la pressione che cambia; un’interruzione tra un’ombra e una luce precaria.

Alle sue spalle, il fruscio di una giacca; un uomo che atterra su un tetto. L’angolo della bocca di Alec si solleva impercettibilmente.

«Sai» giunge la voce familiare di Magnus, «non dovremmo proprio farne un’abitudine di incontrarci così».

«Sei tu quello che continua ad arrivarmi di soppiatto alle spalle sui tetti» commenta Alec, e poi aggiunge: «Sei in ritardo, comunque».

«Oh, sono certo che puoi chiudere un occhio a riguardo» sorride Magnus, apparendo al fianco di Alec. La sua maschera, asciutta e priva di pioggia, assorbe il colore della notte, e, quando Alec solleva lo sguardo, osserva la pioggerellina rimbalzare da un tetto invisibile sulle loro teste. «Per tua informazione, ho dato buca ad una cena molto piacevole con una persona molto speciale per questo».

«Mi farò perdonare».

Magnus emette un suono a labbra chiuse, dondolandosi avanti e indietro sugli avampiedi. Alec lo osserva con la coda dell’occhio.

«Beh, è un’offerta allettante. Presumo che possiamo sempre cenare insieme domani, invece; è un impegno che non declinerò. Non sono il tipo da rinunciare all’opportunità di godermi la tua compagnia, Sentinel».

«Ah sì?» indaga Alec. «E la tua _persona molto speciale_ cos’avrebbe da dire a riguardo?».

La luce danza negli occhi di Magnus. «Capirebbe. Sa che ho un debole per gli uomini bellissimi con le maschere in cuoio e le sindromi da eroe».

Alec sbuffa, ma il suo sorriso aumenta quando Magnus cammina provocatoriamente davanti a lui.

«Allora, quali sono i piani per la serata?» chiede Magnus. Vortica un dito nell’aria come se stesse scagliando un incantesimo e solleva il mento di Alec senza toccarlo. «Vigilante malviventi da scovare? Disertori del Circolo da catturare? Magari un gatto da tirare giù da un albero –».

Preme le dita sull’orlo della mandibola di Alec, parole sussurrate contro le labbra di Alec prima di baciarlo fievolmente. «O forse hai qualcos’altro in mente?».

«Stiamo interrompendo qualcosa, Nightlock?» giunge la voce profonda di Luke dal dispositivo di comunicazione. «Vuoi che ce ne andiamo e torniamo quando avete finito?».

Magnus ride briosamente e si allontana da Alec, premendosi un dito contro il dispositivo di comunicazione. «Fa freddo stanotte, Wolfsbane. Scusa se cerco di tenermi al caldo».

Luke ridacchia attraverso il segnale radio. «Senti, sono l’ultima persona al mondo che ti porterà rancore per qualcosa. Fidati».

«Wolfsbane, a te e a Veil sta bene fare la ronda a Harlem stasera?» lo interrompe in quel momento Izzy. «Mando Sentinel e Nightlock oltre il fiume a controllare una pista».

«Siamo già nell’Upper East; dicci solo dove vuoi che andiamo e noi ci andremo» ribatte Luke. «Come va con la nuova recluta?».

«L’ho mandato a prenderci delle pizze, ma – oh, è tornato. Aspetta». C’è un rumore dal capo della comunicazione di Izzy quando lei appoggia le cuffie sulla scrivania. Le voci risultano smorzate e poi c’è un clic.

«Salve, scusate, sono qui ma ho la bocca piena di pizza, aspettate un attimo!» giunge la voce di Simon per radio, chiassosa e insopportabilmente entusiasta. «Sai, Luke, qualsiasi accordo abbiate con quella pizzeria d’asporto dev’essere, tipo, una cosa valida per tutta la città. C’è il 20% di sconto se fai un secondo lavoro in nero come super. È fantastico. Mi chiedo se il cinese vicino a casa mia farebbe lo stesso se glielo chiedessi? Penso che farebbero affari con me. Passo».

«Non serve che tu dica “passo”» dice Alec. «Non è quel tipo di radio».

«Ricevuto» dice Simon. Il suono di lui che gli mastica rumorosamente nell’orecchio fa aggrottare la fronte ad Alec; in pratica riesce a sentire il profumo del salamino piccante. «Devo ancora fare i conti con questa storia del supervisore, sai? Onestamente, penso che me la caverei meglio là fuori con voi. Il mio dottore mi ha prescritto –».

«E sono certo che tu abbia detto al tuo dottore esattamente quello che avresti fatto con la tua libertà ritrovata quando ti stava prescrivendo questa cosa, giusto?» chiede Magnus.

«Beh – no, non esattamente, ma –».

«Simon, sei uscito dall’ospedale una settimana fa» dice Alec. «Stai tirando troppo la corda».

Simon sbuffa. «Vedete quant’è meschino con me? Ed è così che tratta i suoi amici!».

«Sì, però tu te lo meriti» lo interrompe Jace ridacchiando. Il suono del vento che sibila sull’acciaio riempie il dispositivo di comunicazione. «Inoltre, Sentinel, siamo arrivati. Su quale tetto siete? Devo atterrare».

Alec solleva lo sguardo, agitando una mano in direzione di uno sfolgorio argenteo che compare e scompare in mezzo alle nuvole. Un motore ronza e il vento circola attorno alle gambe di Alec, montando attraverso la giacca di Magnus e scompigliandogli i capelli.

Jace scende dalle nuvole, le ali argentate spiegate e lucenti per la pioggia. Clary gli toglie le braccia da attorno al collo e scende sul bordo del tetto, il suo sorriso è solare, nonostante i suoi capelli siano già bagnati e incollati al suo collo.

«Scusate il ritardo» dice lei allegramente, «siamo stati bloccati in un inseguimento automobilistico sul ponte di Manhattan. Sapete com’è».

«Non ho sentito niente a riguardo al centralino» commenta Magnus. Le sorride astutamente. «Dev’essere proprio appena successo eh?».

Clary arrossisce. «Già. Proprio così».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo. «D’accordo, adesso che ci siamo tutti, controlliamo i dispositivi di comunicazione e muoviamoci» dice in tono severo, allontanando Jace con una manata quando lui scuote le ali e schizza acqua piovana in faccia ad Alec. «Iz, Simon, voi tutto okay?».

«Tutti i sistemi funzionano!» ribatte Simon. «Credo. Onestamente, non ne ho idea. Vedo un sacco di luci lampeggianti al momento».

«I localizzatori sono online» lo interrompe Izzy. «Il centralino della polizia è sulla frequenza solita, assicuratevi di essere tutti sintonizzati. Siamo sulla 470 mHz stasera. Non dimenticatelo».

«Bene» dice Alec. «Wolfsbane, Veil?».

«Noi siamo a posto» risponde Veil. «Ma sto perdendo sensibilità alle dita e se mi si staccano sarà colpa vostra».

«Puoi contarci». Alec guarda verso Jace e Clary. «Pronti?».

Jace flette di nuovo le ali, roteando le spalle mentre ammira l’acciaio che si muove. «Sì, mi sento bene» dice. «Il vento soffia da nord stasera. Il volo è tranquillo e la nebbia dovrebbe garantirci una buona copertura. Non dovrebbe essere difficile, dato che non nevica».

Alec annuisce e poi la sua attenzione guizza su Magnus, sull’ombra delicata e silenziosa che getta al fianco di Alec, uno spazio riempito da un calore umano, ora che il resto della notte è di un freddo pungente. Ad Alec fremono le dita; il vento solleva di nuovo la giacca di Magnus. Alec potrebbe afferrarne l’orlo molto facilmente.

«Nightlock?».

Magnus gli sorride in modo sghembo. «Presumo che i cattivi non si riposino mai» dice, «e nemmeno i buoni».

Attorno a lui, l’aria sembra brillare, l’energia cinetica si aggrappa alle sue mani, alla sua giacca, alla linea possente del suo collo, alla sua maschera.

«E tu, Sentinel?» chiede. «Sei pronto?».

Alec espira profondamente, ergendosi in tutta la sua altezza. Chiude gli occhi, ma dietro le palpebre chiuse vede New York, delineata nella sua perfetta sincronicità azzurra: punti di vedetta ed edifici scalabili, telecamere a circuito chiuso e angoli abbastanza bui in cui nascondersi. Ogni angolo, ogni svolta, ogni scala antincendio dove ha versato del sangue e si è rimesso in piedi aggrappandosi al corrimano.

Si preme le dita sulla maschera, che non si muove.

«Sì. Sì, ci sono» dice. «Andiamo».

__________________

“ma noi siamo gli incroci   
e questa è la mappa del mio cuore, il paesaggio   
dopo la crudeltà che è, naturalmente,   
una tenerezza, che è una stanza, un amante che dice Tienimi   
stretto, fa freddo.

[…]

Il che ci riporta   
alle spalle dell’eroe e alla delicatezza che giunge   
non dall’assenza di violenza, bensì nonostante   
la sua abbondanza.”

– Richard Siken, _“Snow and Dirty Rain_ ”, _Crush_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, ce l’ho fatta! Non ho molto da dire (beh, non qui, ma lo farò su twitter lol) oltre ad un grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto e supportato questa storia in qualunque modo negli ultimi due anni. Un ringraziamento particolare va a Kay per aver betato i primi capitoli e avermi davvero aiutato a trovare il ritmo giusto (e avermi insegnato molte, _molte_ cose utili hahaha) e a chiunque su twitter per i loro thread in contemporanea alla lettura e le immagini di gatti che piangono e un supporto ed entusiasmo generale e la disponibilità a sopportare me che straparlo a tutte le ore.
> 
> Potete farmi visita su [tumblr](https://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/) e urlarmi nell’inbox, soprattutto se avete domande, mi farebbero molto piacere. Ah, e per favore rebloggate anche [questo post](https://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/post/617212344619220992/a-cold-night-for-good-deeds-chapter-eighteen) per me!
> 
> Potete trovarmi anche su [twitter](https://twitter.com/bootheghost), e anche se leggerete questa storia fra una settimana, o un mese, o addirittura fra qualche anno, per favore fate un salto a salutarmi! Mi sono divertita moltissimo a scrivere questa storia e a parlarne con chiunque e, davvero, non mi aspettavo che questa strana, piccola idea un po’ di nicchia acquistasse la forza che ha acquistato, ma sono molto grata per tutte le persone che ho conosciuto grazie ad essa.
> 
> Se (in qualche modo) siete arrivati fino alla fine, per favore considerate l’idea di lasciare un kudos o di lasciarmi un commento qui sotto! E, cosa ancor più importante, grazie per essere rimasti fino alla fine… spero che vi siate goduti il viaggio. Io sicuramente sì :-)
> 
> Infine, se avete vagliato le ultime 500mila parole al microscopio come ho fatto io, forse vi sarete accorti che ho silenziosamente disposto la trama per un sequel (gli indizi su _quale_ sequel sono proprio all’inizio lol). Sì, sì, mi sto divertendo, lasciatemi fare. Non posso lasciare andare una buona idea. Per cui, tenete d’occhio questa pagina. Non posso ancora lasciar dormire Sentinel e Nightlock.
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> **Note di Stars:**
> 
> Allora, abbiamo finito sul serio, eh? Non ci credo, quasi. Come avete letto, però, questa storia in realtà non finisce qui: theprophetlemonade sta già lavorando a un seguito (da quanto so, non ha ancora iniziato a scrivere ma ha già appuntato varie idee), quindi posso annunciarvi che non vi libererete di me! Non so voi, ma io non sto nella pelle!
> 
> In realtà penso di tornare molto prima, con altre traduzioni, per cui se vi fa piacere continuate a seguirmi su questa pagina! Vi ricordo che mi potete trovare anche su [twitter](https://twitter.com/seilantartide), se volete fare due chiacchiere, ne sarei felice. 
> 
> Che altro aggiungere? Quanto detto da theprophetlemonade vale anche per questa traduzione: che la leggiate domani, fra un mese, o anche fra qualche anno, lasciatemi un kudos o un commento e fatemi sapere ciò che ne pensate. 
> 
> E nada. Grazie ancora di cuore a tutt*. Vi porterò sempre nel cuore.
> 
> Un abbraccio e alla prossima! 
> 
> _Stars._

**Author's Note:**

> Venite a trovarmi su [tumblr](https://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/) e urlate pure nel mio inbox! Potete rebloggare il post di promozione della fanfic che trovate [qui ](https://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/post/180693858885/a-cold-night-for-good-deeds-rated-m-malec)(e mi aiutereste un sacco).   
> Mi trovate anche su [twitter](https://twitter.com/bootheghost) e volete venire a scambiare quattro chiacchiere su questa storia... e cavolo se mi piace straparlare di questa storia. Twittate mentre leggete con l'hashtag #FICacoldnight :D 
> 
> Ecco gli alias dei super che abbiamo conosciuto finora e i loro superpoteri: 
> 
> Alec | Sentinel | precisione millimetrica e abilità di tiro potenziata  
> Izzy | nessun alias | attitudine intuitiva  
> Jace | Arkangel | memoria muscolare adottiva adoptive muscle memory  
> Clary | Muse | manifestazione dell'immaginazione / creazione artistica   
> ???? | Wolfsbane | sensi sviluppati, forza superumana, trasformazione bestiale   
> ???? | Veil | manipolazione delle illusioni 
> 
> E per quanto riguarda Nightlock... verrà svelato tutto quanto, ne sono sicura. Mi chiedo chi potrebbe mai essere. Santo cielo, chi lo sa...
> 
> Per favore se siete arrivati a leggere fin qui lasciate un commento con le vostre impressioni, le vostre frasi preferite, i vostri timori sulle cose terribili che succederanno... i pareri sono sempre importantissimi all'inizio di una nuova storia, e ve ne sarei per sempre grata!


End file.
